Hogwart z tamtych lat (2)
by Abigail100
Summary: Dalsze losy bohaterów HzTLa. Kiedy do Hogwartu wraca była dziewczyna Jamesa i przyjaciółka Lily, Mary, na jaw wychodzą pewne tajemnice z przeszłości, które chłopak wolałby zachować dla siebie. Szósty rok/drugi semestr/Jily
1. (16) Psychoanalityk

16\. Psychoanalityk

 **[Boże Narodzenie na gorzko]**

„ _Początek miłości to czas uda wania, że wszys tko, co ludzkie, jest nam obce"_

\- Katarzyna Nosowska

* * *

 **23 grudnia, wczesne popołudnie – przed poznaniem prawdy**

 **S** zare, zaśnieżone ulice w Cokeworth wyjątkowo tętniły życiem. Słońce, nisko zataczając łuk nad horyzontem, rozświetlało wesołe buzie małych dzieci prowadzonych przez rodziców do domostw, czyli ponurych, starych kamienic, na obiad przedświąteczny. Wiele z nich skakało po błotnistych kałużach na bulwarku i rzucało w rodzeństwo śnieżkami, inni budowali grubego, krzywego bałwana, któremu Jo Prewett miała ochotę oderwać marchewkowy nos.

Dziewczyna nienawidziła dzieci, tego żałosnego, mugolskiego miasta oraz samego Bożego Narodzenia, dlatego nie można jej się dziwić, że sytuacja, w której się znalazła, wybitnie działała jej nerwy. Chodziła wzdłuż zlodowaciałego deptaku i patrzała na tabliczki gospód, na których wypisane było jedynie NIECZYNNE. Oto kolejny powód by nienawidzić Świąt - nie można załatwić swoich sprawunków z taką łatwością, jak zwykle.

Szczerze mówiąc traciła już nadzieję na zainstalowanie się gdzieś i przestudiowanie tego, co tutejsi nazywali _mapą_ , chociaż to – czymkolwiek jest – się nie ruszało się, a za to znajdywało się na nim multum kropeczek, w których pewnie mugole sami się gubili _._ Zdobyła ją raptem kilka chwil temu, kiedy poprosiła jakiegoś przechodnia o pożyczenie, wyłapując z daleka dobrze zapowiadający się napis MAPA COKEWORTH. Kiedy mężczyzna niechętnie się zgodził, niespodziewanie zjawił się jego syn i za rękę zaprowadził go pod wystawę jakiegoś sklepu z zabawkami, naturalnie zamkniętego. Facet, widząc cenę prezentu, o którym marzyła jego pociecha, zgłupiał na tyle, że zapomniał nawet odebrać mapę i właśnie dlatego Jo miała ją przy sobie.

Koło hotelu Russel zauważyła wielkiego owczarka niemieckiego, przywiązanego do parkingu dla rowerów i bardzo z tego powodu niezadowolonego i przypomniała sobie incydent z przeszłości, kiedy sama miała zwierzę takiej rasy. Natychmiast wycofała się w boczną uliczkę, sama nie wiedząc, dlaczego boi się głupiego psa. Jo bardzo nie lubiła odkrywać u siebie nowych słabości. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, że właśnie takowa słabość może jej pomóc do zaskakującego stopnia.

Dziewczyna wśród następnych kamienic pełnych zamkniętych lokali, wyłapała otwarte drzwi kafejki o banalnej nazwie _Prince's_ , małego lokum z nalepionym wizerunkiem prostej filiżanki i imbryczka na brudnej, zaparowanej szybie okiennej – czyli miejsce, którego szukała.

Kilka susów wystarczyło jej, aby dopaść szybę i chuchnąć. Rękawem eleganckiego płaszcza przetarła warstwę zabrudzenia i przez owy niewielki otwór stwierdziła, że w środku, prócz kelnera, nie ma nikogo.

 _Świetnie,_ pomyślała i nacisnęła klamkę, a przymocowane do drzwi dzwonki zaczęły hałasować i ogłaszać, że nadchodzi następny klient. Jo skierowała się ku pierwszemu stolikowi po prawej i udając, że przegląda broszurkę z rysunkami napojów i jakimś labiryntem dla dzieci, który, naturalnie, był już rozwiązany przez kogoś, kto na imię miał Lotty, (bo właśnie tak, krzywymi, odwróconymi literami popisał się wykonawca arcytrudnej łamigłówki) pomyślała, że czas zająć się sprawami naprawdę istotnymi.

Zgodnie z tą myślą położyła na stolik mapę miasta, próbując znaleźć gdzieś Golden Road. Brak wprawy i przyzwyczajenia do studiowania mugolskich map, w żadnym razie jej w tym nie pomagał.

Kelner zaproponował jej gratisową kawę, którą trzymał na tacy, ze względu na jakąś szczególną akcję bożonarodzeniową, czy coś takiego. Ojciec Jo zawsze powtarzał, że trzeba brać to, co dostaje się za darmo, więc zgodziła się skonsumować coś, co chłopak nazwał _cappuccino._ Znużona pieczołowitym przeglądaniem papieru, pociągnęła duży łyk i prawie natychmiast go wypluła, bo nigdy nie próbowała niczego równie ohydnego. Jeśli mugole pili _cappuccino_ na co dzień, to nic dziwnego, że byli takimi dziwakami – w końcu każdy, nawet ktoś tak porządny i pozbawiony dziwactw jak Prewett, od tego by zgłupiał. Dziewczyna miała jednak zwyczaj dokańczania czegoś, czego się podjęła, a więc zdecydowała się dopić napój, nie pomijając przy tym odszukiwania nazwy ulicy.

 _Kawiarenka Prince' s…. Silence Avenue._ Silence Avenue….

Gdyby tylko mogła wyciągnąć w tej chwili różdżkę! Przetransmutowałaby _ka_ wę w sok dyniowy, rzuciła proste zaklęcie lokalizujące i od razu, za jednym zamachem, deportowała pod opustoszałe zadupie, gdzie siedziała Lily Evans i reszta tej całej bandy. Niestety, jej różdżka wykitowała, a ten idiota Regulus Black odebrał swoją dzisiaj nad ranem. Jak na tak nieporadną osobę, spisał się świetnie. Jo miała przy sobie więc jedynie trochę eliksirów, w tym ten, który mógł zapewnić jej niewidzialność, ale musiała je zachować na przeszukanie domu Evansów.

Zauważyła, że kawa z każdym łykiem smakuje lepiej i o wiele łatwiej się przy niej koncentrowało. Westchnęła ciężko i wtedy usłyszała nań drażniący chichot, a ona, od dziecka wyczulona na najmniejszy szmer, gwałtownie odwróciła głowę i przy okazji łokciem rozlała zawartość kubka na podłogę, stolik i mapę.

Nie wiedziała wtedy jeszcze, jak wiele od tego momentu się zmieni w jej życiu.

Odwracając się, już wiedziała kto ją zdezorientował – o stolik za nią opierał się kelner w białej koszuli z poluzowanym czerwonym krawatem, trochę jak te, które nosili Gryfoni, czarnych spodniach obwiązanych poplamioną kelnerówką i niepasujących do reszty ubioru, wygodnych traperach. Miał śniadą karnację i świdrujące, wesołe oczy pełne radości z życia. W tej chwili dostrzegła w nich jednak odrobinę zmartwienia.

 _To pewnie dlatego, że będzie musiał ruszyć tyłek i zmyć ten obleśny napój z podłogi,_ pomyślała Jo i się skrzywiła.

I chociaż Prewett była pełna najgorszych podejrzeniach, nie tym młody kelner się zasmucił – dostrzegł bowiem coś, czego Jo jeszcze nie zauważyła, bo w innym wypadku na pewno dałaby to po sobie znać. Jej mapa zniszczyła się, a chłopak, obdarzony złotym sercem, pożałował straconych pieniędzy swojej klientki (oczywiście nie wiedział, że nie straciła ona ani knuta). Następnie wyjął z kieszeni spodni haftowaną chusteczkę i zmył szybko blat, pytając uprzejmie, czy ma przynieść jeszcze jedną kawę.

─ Podziękuję ─ warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Syknął współczująco i wskazał głową na mapę, a Prewett zaklęła pod nosem.

─ Mam mapę Cokeworth na zapleczu ─ oznajmił. ─ Jak chcesz, to ci pożyczę… A w sumie możesz ją sobie nawet wziąć. Znam to miasto jak własną kieszeń.

Nieprzyzwyczajona do ludzkich uprzejmości, wykrzywiła usta w grymasie niezadowolenia i powiedziała, kompletnie wbrew sobie:

─ Wystarczy, jak powiesz mi, gdzie mieszkają Evansowie.

Oczywiście Jo nie łudziła się nawet, że ten dziwny facet jej odpowie. Po prostu jej się to wymsknęło, jakby ktoś inny użył jej ust do wypowiedzenia tych idiotycznych wyrazów. Dziewczyna nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie zdradzała nikomu własnych celów i postanowień, zdana na siebie, na tym okrutnym świecie. I spodziewała się, że kelner teraz parsknie śmiechem i powie, że mity o tym, że w małym miasteczkach wszyscy się znają, to zwykłe bujdy. Czy otrzymała na głupie pytanie głupią odpowiedź? Nie. Chłopak tylko spojrzał na nią z dziwną ufnością i bez pytania przysiadł się do jej stołu, rękoma chcąc na stoliku „narysować" niewidzialną drogę.

─ Evansowie? Lekko się pogubiłaś ─ zaśmiał się szczerze. ─ Powinnaś skierować się na prawo od Spinner' s End, to niedaleko, od ronda z pół jarda spacerkiem...

 _Ronda_? Spinner's End? Przecież szukała tej ulicy wszędzie… Znów postępując wbrew sobie, postanowiła wykorzystać kelnera, posyłając mu błagalne spojrzenie, a on tylko kiwnął głową.

─ Nie stąd, co? Jesteś z Evansami jakąś rodziną?

Och, wspaniałe pytanie, młody kelnerze! I równie wspaniała odpowiedź. Kilkanaście lat temu jej matka, Lukrecja Prewett, zdradzała jej ojca, który wyjechał pracować do Rosji z mugolem, Ethanem Evansem i urodziła mu dziecko, jej siostrę, którą starała się pozbyć przed powrotem męża. Oddała ją więc prawdziwemu ojcu, który wmówił swojej żonie, że jest ona córką jakieś tam dalszej kuzynki, która zmarła kilka tygodni temu. Tak przynajmniej powiedziała jej matka. Co prawda, podkreślała ona, że Ethan oddał z czasem komuś dziecko, z bodajże dalszej rodziny, ale Jo zdążyła sama dojść do tego, że to nieprawda.

Przybyła do Hogwartu, żeby poznać dziewczynę i zupełnie nieprzypadkowo była to właśnie córka kochanka jej matki, a jej imię to Lily. Lily Evans. Na początku chciała wdać się w jej łaski, ponieważ dowiedziała się, że Lukrecja oddała Ethanowi _coś_. Coś potężnego, czego ona rozpaczliwie potrzebowała, a o co jej przyjaciel Isaac przestał walczyć, czyli medalion Prewettów. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni dowiedziała się jednak, że ten przedmiot od dawna był w jej rękach, a teraz przepadł, oczywiście przez jej _siostrzyczkę_. Przyjeżdżając do Cokeworth miała nadzieję go odzyskać.

─ Powiedzmy ─ odparła. ─ Znasz ich?

Kelner ochoczo pokiwał głową.

─ Mój stryj jest ojcem chrzestnym młodszej córki Ethana, Lily. Z kolei moja kuzynka kumpluje się ze starszą siostrą, Petunią. A moja matka jest daleką kuzynką jej ojca… z kolei Caroline, była macocha Tunii i Lily jest moją matką chrzestną… więzy pokrewieństwa są trochę pokomplikowane ─ przyznał. – A skoro jesteś krewną Evansów, to być może i moją, w maleńkim odsetku ─ wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim, chłopięcym uśmiechu, a Jo, nie wiedząc czemu, odpowiedziała mu tym samym i palnęła:

─ W takim razie chyba powinniśmy się sobie przedstawić, co?

Kelner zaśmiał się pod nosem, jakby z własnej głupoty i mruknął coś o tym, że przeprasza, iż do tej pory się nie przedstawił.

─ Jestem Jordan ─ odparł, chwytając jej dłoń i energicznie nią potrząsnął, zupełnie jak robią małe dzieci na podwórkach. – Jordan Steele. Przyszły psychoanalityk i największy nudziarz w całej mojej rodzinie.

Mimo tego, że nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, kim jest _psychoanalityk,_ Jo zaśmiała się i odparła:

─ A ja jestem Jo Prewett. Jeszcze uczennica, ale ostatniego roku ─ skłamała. ─ Nie mam pojęcia, jaką funkcję pełnie w swojej rodzinie, bo niespecjalnie z nią rozmawiam…

─ Jo od Joanne? ─ przerwał jej, prawdziwie zainteresowany.

─ Nie. Mam krótkie imiona. Ogólnie. Moje drugie to Rue.

─ I jesteś z Audrey's? ─ spytał nagle, a Jo zmarszczyła całe czoło.

─ Chodzi mi o twój mundurek ─ wyjaśnił, a dziewczyna spojrzała na swoje dżinsy i polówkę od hogwarckiego mundurka – zestaw, który ubrała wczoraj, żeby wtopić się w mugolski tłum, ale jednocześnie zachować trochę własnego gustu. ─ Moja przyjaciółka chodziła do Audrey' s i wiem, jak wyglądają ich mundurki, no i… no, są podobne.

─ Eee… _tak ─_ zaryzykowała Jo. ─ Jestem z tego… _no…_ Z Audrey' s.

Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego wdaje się w dyskusję z jakimś żałosnym mugolem, ale swoje zainteresowanie rozmową tłumaczyła w głowie tym, że musi wkupić się w jego łaski, żeby doprowadził ją do Golden Road. Może i nie rozumiała za wiele z tego, co mówił, ale przypuszczała, że wykorzystanie go będzie dziecinnie łatwe. Tyle tylko, że nie może tak nagle wyskoczyć ze zrobieniem z niego przewodnika – najpierw musi poudawać, że go _lubi._ Nie chodzi o to, że Jordan Steele był niesympatyczny albo coś, tylko o to, że Jo nie lubiła nikogo. No, może kiedyś lubiła się z Isaakiem i jego świętej pamięci siostrą, ale już jej przeszło.

Tak właśnie Jo tłumaczyła sobie zjawisko tego, co inny bez problemu odebrałby jako zwyczajną sympatię.

Pogawędzili jeszcze przez kilka chwil – do kawiarenki nie przychodził nikt, mimo że sporo wścibskich osób zaglądało przez otwarte drzwi na znanego im syna Teda Steele' a, miejscowego pediatry, i nieznaną im córkę Lukrecji Prewett, którą możliwe że kojarzyli jeszcze z lat, kiedy w Cokeworth pojawiała się sporadycznie.

A Jordan był doskonałym rozmówcą – a ściślej doskonałym słuchaczem. Jo wciąż nie miała pojęcia do końca, kim jest ten psychocośtam, ale podejrzewała, że do zakresu obowiązków należały właśnie rozmowy z ludźmi, bo gdy chwaliła go za cierpliwość w słuchaniu, odpowiadał jedynie, że to jego praca.

─ Czekaj, skoro jesteś tym – Jo zawahała się, żeby wypowiedzieć to słowo poprawnie ─ _psychoanalitykiem,_ to dlaczego tu pracujesz? ─ spytała, malując w powietrzu dłonią łuk, który miał wskazywać na całą kawiarenkę.

─ Nie jestem jeszcze psychoanalitykiem – wyjaśnił jej chłopak. – Dopiero się uczę. Skończyłem college, a teraz siedzę na ostatnim roku studiów, więc za semestr albo dwa będę już prawdziwym _psychoanalitykiem._

Jo uśmiechnęła się słabo, słysząc tyle szalonych, mugolskich słów. _College? Studia? Psychoanalityk?_ Normalnie znaczenie tych terminów miałaby w głębokim poważaniu, ale kiedy tylko wypłynęły z ust Jordana mimowolnie chciała wyciągnąć jakiś słownik mugolskich słów i wszystko to sprawdzić.

─ U nas, w Cokeworth, jedynym psychologiem jest weterynarz, to znaczy weterynarz i jednocześnie psycholog – wyjaśnił. ─ Ale tak między Bogiem a prawdą on sam jest lekko szurnięty po tylu latach analizowania szalonych ludzi, zwierząt i– a jakże – szalonych zwierząt. Każdy by się wypalił ─ westchnął ciężko. ─ Więc będę miał pole do popisu. Tym bardziej, że on chce wyjechać do swojej córki do Devon.

─ Ale wtedy zabraknie wam _weterynarza_ ─ powtórzyła z wyraźnym wysiłkiem.

─ Zwierzęta będą chorować mniej, kiedy ich opiekunowie zachowają zdrowe zmysły ─ zripostował, po czym spojrzał na zegarek. ─ Freudzie, miałem cię nakierować do Evansów, a tymczasem pewnie odchodzą tam teraz od zmysłów… ─ pokręcił głową.

─ Może złapię coś… jakiś autobus miejski albo…

─ Wiesz co? ─ przerwał jej Jordan, a Jo wcale nie chciała zaglądać chłopakowi do umysłu, żeby dowiedzieć się _co._ – Za pięć minut mam zmianę, a muszę skoczyć do pracy po kumpla, bo potrzebuję pożyczyć jego _narty._ On jest z Golden Road, w bliskim sąsiedztwie Evansów. Mogę cię podwieźć. Tak… zrekompensowałbym to, że cię zatrzymałem.

Jo zamrugała kilkakrotnie, zdziwiona, że kelner sam zaproponował takie rozwiązanie.

A potem chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu błysnęła naprawdę szczerym uśmiechem.

* * *

 **24 grudnia, po poznaniu prawdy**

 **J** o czasem bywała napastliwa, ale nie brakowało jej intuicji, która podpowiadała, kiedy jest niemile widziana. Przez cały dzień jedynie przysłuchiwała się chichotom lub żartom Evansów i ich gości w salonie, a gdzieś na boczny tor zepchnęła konieczność zrobienia wielkiego wejścia smoka. Eliksir lokalizujący, który miała przy sobie wraz z miksturą zapewniającą niewidzialność, natychmiast dowiódł, że medalionu w tym domu nigdy nie było i nie będzie, ale dziewczyna wcale nie czuła wściekłości, że taka idiotka jak Lily Evans wystrychnęła ją na dudka. W myślach wciąż odtwarzała dzisiejszą kłótnię z Isaakiem i zastanawiała się, czy nie należy odpuścić, skoro nawet on to zrobił.

Po pewnym czasie nie mogła już znieść ilości słodyczy w tej idealnej i cukierkowatej rodzince, więc zaszyła się w pokoju swojej – jak sądziła – przyrodniej siostry, żeby przeczekać na gwóźdź programu, dla którego mimo wszystko postanowiła zostać dłużej w tym domu, a mowa o ckliwej rozmowie rodzinnej w wykonaniu Evans i jej ojca.

Właściwie to się udało – obejrzała sobie tę niezwykle emocjonalną wymianę zdań w pierwszym rzędzie. Szkoda tylko, że teraz, kiedy rozmowa się zakończyła, Jo żałowała, że w ogóle podsłuchiwała. Normalnie nie przyznałaby się do tego za żadne skarby świata, ale po oglądaniu przez cały dzień obchodów takich świąt, jakie powinny być, porównywała je do tych u siebie, a różnica… no, cóż – była piorunująca.

U niej w domu święta tak nie wyglądały. Matka najczęściej wyjeżdżała do jakiegoś magicznego kurortu odnowy biologicznej, a ojciec zbytnio nie mógł wnieść do domu świątecznej atmosfery, bo przecież gnił w więzieniu, chociaż nic nie zrobił. Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze tatuś – jak zawsze mówiła do Ignatiusa Prewetta – był z nimi, wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Co prawda matka i tak, i siak wyjeżdżała na zabiegi upiększające, bo święta obchodziła tylko córka z ojcem, ale wtedy dostawało się prezenty i śpiewało kolędy. Jej ojciec miał piękny głos. Pamiętała to.

W tym roku na święta dostała od matki trochę galeonów, które nie przydadzą jej się zapewne na nic. Lepszy interes zrobiłaby kupując jej lalkę z gałganków. Westchnęła ciężko.

Przed chwilą dowiedziała się, że Lily Evans wcale nie jest jej siostrą. Na chwilę obecną nie miała pewności, jak się z tym czuje. Na pewno przepełniała ją dezorientacja, w końcu żyła z przekonaniem o pokrewieństwie przeszło rok, odkąd Isaac i Tony odkryli zbieżność pomiędzy lilią z manuskryptu i Lily Evans. Z jednej strony zalała ją także ulga, bo w jej opinii dodatkowa, zbędna, bliska rodzina nie należała do najlepszych rzeczy pod słońcem, ale z drugiej wcale nie rozpierała ją radość.

A to raczej dziwne.

Dom Evansów, pod działaniem Eliksiru Niewidzialności, przebyła niezauważona. Cicho otworzyła sobie furtkę i stanęła na brudnym, zaśnieżonym deptaku cała zamyślona. To dobrze, że nikt na nią nie wpadł. Odkąd poznała Isaaca starała się jak on znikać w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, a zresztą nie miała również nastroju na wielkie wejścia. Dzisiaj w ogóle nie chciało jej się robić nic, co dotychczas traktowała jak wyśmienitą zabawę.

Wpatrywała się w swoje buty i nie widziała nic przed sobą, ale za to wyraźnie słyszała swoje trampki pluskające po ciapowatej breji, mieszanki śniegu z błotem, która zalewała ulicę. Lampy rzucały przed nią słabą poświatę, a dziewczyna czuła jak co chwila drży z zimna. Kiedy zorientowała się, że zbliża się do rozdroża dróg (wciąż nie patrzała przed siebie, tylko na własne stopy), zderzyła się z kimś, straciła równowagę na zlodowaciałym gruncie i wpadła prosto w rozpostarte ramiona osoby, która ją staranowała i przy okazji wypuściła obok niej dwie duże deski z rąk, a kiedy podniosła głowę…

─ Jordan?! ─ zdziwiła się. ─ Co ty tu robisz?

Chłopak zmieszał się cały, zapewne tym, że on i Jo znajdowali się teraz w dość dwuznacznej pozycji, ale w końcu westchnął, delikatnie pomógł dziewczynie złapać równowagę i schylił się po swoje wielkie patyki.

─ Odbieram _narty,_ nie wiem czy pamiętasz… Trochę mi zeszło u Warrena, ale jakoś udało mi się nareszcie stamtąd wyjść. Bardziej to pytanie tyczy się ciebie… nie powinnaś siedzieć teraz na herbatce i ciasteczkach u Evansów?

─ Bardziej _spać_ ─ zauważyła trzeźwo. Jordan roześmiał się głośno. ─ No wiesz… jest po _drugiej_.

─ Mamy _wolne ─_ zripostował. ─ Po co marnować _noc?_

Jo westchnęła ciężko, czując, że nie wygra tej bzdurnej rozmowy. Szczerze powiedziawszy sama nie czuła się zmęczona – mimo że powinna, zważywszy, że przez cały dzień nie robiła nic prócz węszenia, bezczynnego podsłuchiwania i nudzenia się jak mops – i całkiem ucieszyła się, że wpadła na Jordana. Ostatnio rozmowa z nim była dość zajmująca i chyba w przeciwieństwie do reszty dnia, poranek w kawiarence Prince' s nie był tak beznadziejny. Zresztą – do Sylwestra i zjazdu jej znajomych nie miała i tak nic do roboty.

Nie wzięła ze sobą żadnych mugolskich pieniędzy, oprócz tych galeonów, które powinna przeznaczyć na zarezerwowanie sobie jakiegoś pokoju na Pokątnej albo w Dziurawym Kotle, bo, nie czarujmy się, oprócz Evansów jedynym jej znajomym w Cokeworth był Snape, ale ten raczej jej nie przenocuje.

I wtedy Jo pacnęła się ręką w czoło, bo dotarła do niej brutalna prawda: _nie miała pieniędzy._ Nie miała jak przetrwać dzisiejszej nocy, no chyba, że zaszyłaby się gdzieś pod Eliksirem Niewidzialności. Ale i on się kończył.

Czy Błędny Rycerz kursuje tak późno? Raczej tak. Ale czy mogła wezwać magiczny autobus tak od co, przy Jordanie? Wielce wątpliwe. Musi się jakoś go pozbyć, mimo że zdążyła już zauważyć, że odpędzenie się od tego chłopaka jest nie lada wyczynem. Chociaż właściwie… skoro jest taka rozbudzona, to dlaczego ma zmarnować następny dzień na nicnierobienie? Może uda jej się wystać na nogach do rana, przynajmniej wycisnęłaby coś ze swojej nudnej wycieczki do Surrey.

─ No, to dlaczego nie jesteś u Evansów? ─ ponowił pytanie Jordan.

Jo zmarszczyła brwi i przypomniała sobie, że chłopak wciąż żył w przekonaniu, że ona i Evansowie są _rodziną._ Jak to teraz wyprostować?! Jej historia była i tak do przesadnego stopnia pogmatwana, wręcz absurdalna z punktu widzenia mugola. W końcu przeciętni ludzie nie dowiadują się z dnia na dzień, że jego krewni, naprawdę nie są jego krewnymi, chociaż wszechświat, elfickie manuskrypty, wspomnienia z przeszłości jej matki i w końcu wyciśnięte od niej wyznania na to wskazywał.

Z drugiej strony jednak nie może zostawić tego bez komentarza.

─ Eee… No, oni nie byli… _tymi_ Evansami ─ palnęła inteligentnie.

─ Z tego co wiem, są tylko jedni Evansowie w Cokeworth ─ zażartował Jordan. Jo zarumieniła się lekko.

─ To długa historia ─ mruknęła wymijająco, łudząc się, że po raz kolejny ze Steele' em pójdzie na tyle gładko, że nie zacznie jej teraz analizować, czy co on tam robił...

─ Wiesz, ja, jako przyszły _psychoanalityk_ , uwielbiam historie ─ rozwiał jej złudzenia. ─ Szczególnie te zawiłe. A twoja wydaje się być jednorazowa.

Jo uśmiechnęła się grzecznie, ale uparcie pokręciła głową. Chłopak westchnął ciężko, schylił się po swoje deski (czy – jak on tam wolał – _narty)_ i zręcznie przerzucił je przez ramię. Drugą rękę wyciągnął do dziewczyny i nie pytając o zgodę mocno złapał ją za zmarzniętą dłoń. Prewettówna już miała się wyrwać i zmierzyć go najbardziej wściekłym spojrzeniem, jakie miała w zanadrzu, ale w końcu ścisnęła dłoń chłopaka bardziej kurczowo, bo miło ją ogrzewał swoją wełnianą rękawiczką.

─ Weźmiesz mnie za oszołomkę, kiedy ją usłyszysz ─ stwierdziła Jo. ─ Tym bardziej, że powinnam teraz złapać jakąś taksówkę, która podwiozłaby mnie do Lon… dlaczego się śmiejesz?

─ Nie no, szukaj w o drugiej nad ranem w wigilię taksówki, krzyżyk na drogę. I dodaj do tego jeszcze fakt, że nie masz pieniędzy.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi.

─ Skąd wiesz? Skąd wiesz, że nie mam pieniędzy?

Jordan błysnął tajemniczym uśmieszkiem.

─ To moja praca, nie? Słuchanie oszołomów – a ty sama przyznałaś, że brak ci piątej klepki. Mam naturalny talent do łączenia niewypowiedzianych zdań rodem z szaleńczych umysłów w jedną… AŁA! Za co to było?!

Brunetka niechętnie przestała okładać go jedną, wyrwaną mu w momencie nieuwagi nartę i wręczyła mu ją brutalnie do ręki.

─ Za to, że powiedziałeś, że mam szaleńczy umysł.

─ JA powiedziałem? ─ parsknął chłopak. ─ Przecież to ty trąbisz o tym, jak bardzo jesteś rypnięta.

─ Tak, ale to dlatego, że chciałam, żebyś się odwalił ─ mruknęła.

Wtedy właśnie usta Jo zrobiły ich właścicielce niemiły kawał – „odwalił" wypowiedziała nie z rozdrażnieniem, jak miało być, ale filuternym tonem, jakby chciała trochę się z nim podroczyć. A filuterny ton to ostatnie, czego teraz pragnęła.

Jordan zmarszczył brwi, zapewne zdumiony albo i zniesmaczony podobną kokieteryjną uwagą, ale w końcu postanowił zignorować zabarwienie uczuciowe tego zdania, a może i domyślił się, że to nie było _jej_ intencją tylko najwyraźniej jej zdradliwych ust?

Jeśli to drugie – to faktycznie dobry będzie z niego psychoanalityk.

Chociaż Jo wciąż nie wiedziała, co to znaczy.

─ To co robimy? ─ spytał, patrząc głęboko w jej oczy. ─ Znam pewne dobre miejsce, gdzie zawsze jest otwarte. Tam poddasz się mojej analizie. Zgoda?

Jo pokręciła pobłażliwie głową i ze śmiechem oznajmiła:

─ Zgoda, panie doktorze od ułomów.

─ Oszołomów ─ poprawił ją.

─ Co za różnica?!

O różnicę między ułomami i oszołomami kłócili się przez całą drogę, aż prawie wpadli na psa, który zaczął gniewnie szczekać. Jo go poznała. To tego psa wystraszyła się na tyle, że skręcić w boczną uliczkę kilka godzin temu i wpaść do Prince' s. W sumie chyba i należałoby go pogłaskać.

Nie dlatego oczywiście, że poznała Jordana, tylko dlatego że gdyby nie on, nie miałaby się gdzie przenocować. Chociaż gdyby nie Steele, mogłaby wezwać Błędnego Rycerza i być może już siedziałaby w Dziurawym Kotle. Plus – żeby pogłaskać psa, trzeba się do niego zbliżyć.

Nie… Jo raczej odpuści sobie głaskanie tego stworzenia.

Za to Jordan to zrobił. I to kilka razy.

─ Cześć, Cassie ─ przywitał się z czworonogiem i dał polizać sobie po ciemku dłonie. ─ Pogłaskaj ją, Jo. Głaskanie psów sprzyja uwalnianiu się hormonu przywiązania, a wręcz ma wielki wpływ na ogólne samopoczucie ─ oznajmił. Jo zignorowała tę psychologiczną radę.

─ Znasz tego psa? ─ spytała.

Jordan kiwnął głową.

─ Jego panem jest właściciel hotelu ─ wskazał głową na pobliski, okazały budynek z wieloma oknami. W prawie każdym paliło się światło. ─ To mój krewny… bardzo daleki. Bliższy Evansów, a więc powiedziałbym, że również twój, ale wygląda na to, że jednak nie… Wciąż nie usłyszałem tej historii.

Jo przyjrzała się uważnie hotelowi – zdawał się piąć ku górze, należał do raczej niedługich, ale za to okropnie wysokich budynków. Rządki okien zdawały się nie mieć końca, zupełnie jak w wielkim bloku. Na samej górze neonowy napis wskazywał, że hotel nazywa się Russel. Wybudowanie budowli na pewno sporo kosztowało. Nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że kierownikiem był jakiś Evans.

─ Evansowie są nadziani? ─ spytała, nie odrywając wzroku od Russela. Jordan roześmiał się szczerze. Jo zmarszczyła brwi.

─ Evansowie? Ta banda grajków? Nie… ─ pokręcił głową. ─ Oni nigdy nie mieli pieniędzy. Stary Jeremy Evans co prawda był trochę nadziany, ale po rodzinnym majątku nie ma już śladu. Na stare lata wrócił do Ameryki, zamieszkał w Vegas i tam na kasynach stracił resztę swojego szmalu ─ powiedział. ─ Za to – wskazał głową na hotel ─ to robota Oldischów. Druga strona. Wujek Ethan nieźle się w sumie urządził żeniąc się z Oldischówną, szkoda tylko, że tak szybko nawiała. Obecnie oni wszyscy są skłóceni. Szczególnie Ethan i ten hotelarz.

─ Co masz na myśli, mówiąc że „Oldischówna szybko nawiała"? ─ spytała Jo. ─ Matka porzuciła Lily?

Jo dobrze wiedziała, jak to jest – być porzuconym. Ją porzucił ojciec, idąc do Azkabanu. Tyle tylko, że on tego nie chciał. Zamknięto go niesprawiedliwie. On nigdy nie porzuciłby umyślnie rodziny i szczerze powiedziawszy nie miała pojęcia, jak ktoś mógłby to zrobić. Po raz pierwszy poczuła współczucie w stosunku do Lily Evans. Dziwnie z tym czuła.

Jordan pacnął się ręką w czoło.

─ Zbyt spoufalam się z ludźmi. Nie powinienem ci tego mówić.

─ Nic nie szkodzi ─ odparła Jo i ponownie zerknęła na hotel. ─ To tu idziemy? Do hotelarza Oldischa?

Jordan potaknął i wstał, zostawiając Cassie.

─ Zmęczona? ─ zapytał, zabawnie marszcząc nos.

─ Nie ─ zaśmiała się Jo. ─ Ale pewnie wycieńczy mnie spowiadanie się tobie…

─ Jesteś na mojej łasce i niełasce ─ zauważył trzeźwo chłopak. ─ Sądzę, że powinienem zachować przynajmniej częściowo resztki rozumu i choć trochę cię przeanalizować.

W środku Russel był jeszcze bardziej okazały niż na zewnątrz. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowała się recepcja, gdzie jakaś ruda dziewczyna wykonywała telefon. Widząc Jordana, skinęła przyjaźnie głową. Chłopak ujął Jo za rękę i zaprowadził do drugiego korytarza, gdzie wchodziło się do restauracji. Jak na tak późną porę przebywało tu mnóstwo osób, muzyka grała głośno, a przy stolikach siadywali dobrzy znajomi, którzy przekrzykiwali się i żartowali. Steele znalazł jeden wolny stolik, gdzie obydwoje usiedli.

Jo od razu po zajęciu miejsca zaczęła swoją obiecaną spowiedź. To, co mogła powiedzieć, to wyznała z najprawdziwszym szczegółem, a to, co było ściśle magiczne, zastąpiła zgrabnym kłamstwem. Jej historia brzmiała teraz tak:

Ojciec siedział niesłusznie w więzieniu, a jej macocha (czyli naprawdę matka) źle ją traktowała. Razem mieszkały w St. Petersburgu, a ona przez długi czas żyła w przekonaniu , że Lukrecja Prewett jest jej biologiczną matką, dopiero zabawne odkrycie jej przyjaciela Isaaca dowiodło, że jest inaczej. Od tej pory Jo razem z nim próbowała odkryć, gdzie naprawdę mieszka jej matka i wieloletnie poszukiwania doprowadziły ją do domu Evansów, gdzie miała nadzieję znaleźć matkę Lily, która jak się okazało ją porzuciła (ten fragment historii podebrała właśnie od historii Evans i ich bycia/niebycia siostrami). Kiedy przybyła na miejsce, odnotowała, że Rachel jest zbyt młoda, żeby nadawać się na jej matkę, ale…

─ …tutaj znowu podałeś mi następny trop. Skoro Mary Oldisch porzuciła Lily, tak jak to zrobiła ze mną, to może… ─ kłamała jak najęta.

Jordan pokiwał głową w milczeniu.

─ To wiele wyjaśnia ─ przyznał. ─ Jednak… przykro mi, że muszę ci to powiedzieć, Jo, ale okrutna prawda zawsze lepsza jest od kłamstwa, nawet jeśli kłamstwo może polepszyć komuś stan psychiczny… Mary Oldisch nie żyje. Została zamordowana przez swojego następnego faceta. Straszna tragedia. Całe Cokeworth o tym trąbiło.

Ojej. Jo przez chwilę naprawdę zbiło trochę z pantałyku, a potem gorączkowo próbowała wymyślić, jak powinna zareagować. Być załamana? Nie… Wściekła? Nie… Zdesperowana? Czy po prostu zaskoczona?

Jakkolwiek wyglądała jej mina, najwyraźniej była realistyczna, bo Jordan całkowicie ją kupił, mimo że pewnie uczył się długo jak odróżniać reakcje na normalne i nienormalne.

─ I Evansowie nie pozwolili ci u nich przenocować? ─ zdumiał się. ─ To do nich niepodobne.

─ Nie chciałam zostawać ─ skłamała znów. ─ Czułam się zbyt rozczarowana, żeby… wiem, to nie było za mądre, ale…

─ Ale ten dom kojarzył ci się z zawodem ─ dokończył. ─ To zrozumiałe.

Kiwnęła głową. Jordan przez chwilę milczał, zaraz potem gdzieś wstał i, ignorując nawoływanie Jo, zniknął w korytarzu. Po kilku minutach wrócił, niosąc dwa małe kluczyki z breloczkiem w kształcie jakiegoś numerka. Położył je na blacie stołu. Jeden z nich posunął w kierunku dziewczyny.

─ Zarezerwowałem ci pokój. Lepiej się zdrzemnij ─ doradził. ─ Miałaś ciężki dzień.

─ Nie musiałeś rezerwować mi pokoju ─ oznajmiła Jo. To już druga przysługa, którą dzisiaj chłopak jej wyświadczył. I t o dwie za dużo.

Jordan wzruszył ramionami.

─ To wiązana transakcja. Muszę napisać analizę pewnej osoby na studia ─ powiedział szybko. ─ Wolałbym, żeby była mi nieznana, bo wtedy mógłbym sprawdzić się jeszcze bardziej. Mam nadzieję, że mogłabyś mi pomóc.

Jo zamrugała kilkakrotnie.

─ Chcesz mnie przeanalizować?

─ Byłbym zachwycony ─ przyznał Jordan. ─ Jesteś niebanalną osobą, masz jakiś cel, ciekawą osobowość… Ale musiałbym zadać ci jeszcze tuzin pytań. I zrobię to jutro. No, o ile się zgodzisz.

Jo zgodziła się od razu, po czym wzięła swój klucz i ruszyła w poszukiwaniu swojego pokoju. Po drodze zastanowiła się na spokojnie, czy podjęła słuszną decyzję. Z pewnością do niej niepodobną, ale czy złą?

Na sto procent gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, brunetka kazałaby mu szukać innej idiotki. Ale chodziło o Jordana… Znała go krótko, bardzo krótko, ale jednak ufała bezgranicznie, bardziej nawet niż swoim wieloletnim przyjaciołom, takim jak Isaac, Prim albo Tony. Czy nawet Jilly, która była jej jedyną, prawdziwą przyjaciółką.

Nie wiedziała dlaczego. Chłopak po prostu… od początku miała o nim dobre zdanie. Potrafił ją rozśmieszyć. Uważał ją za wartościową osobę. Nie znał jej – to prawda, ale większość osób już na starcie brało ją za typa spod czarnej gwiazdy. Tak po prostu wyglądała. Emanowała jakąś negatywną energią, zupełnie inną, niż tą, którą roztaczał wokół siebie Jordan. Jego nie dało się nie lubić. Jej nie lubili wszyscy.

To tylko żałosny mugol, przypominał napastliwy głosik w jej głowie. Nie jest godny twojej uwagi.

Jo przetarła dłonią twarz.

Jordan mógł być mugolem, ale nie był żałosny. Niedawno uważała, że te dwie rzeczy to właściwie jedno i to samo. Nie przestała. Wciąż w to wierzyła.

Ona po prostu znalazła jakiś wyjątek.

* * *

─ **N** ie za wcześnie na pobudkę, Jo? ─ zapytał Jordan, kiedy tylko dziewczyna rano zapukała do jego pokoju.

Za wcześnie przynajmniej dla Jordana, który o tej godzinie wciąż chodził w hotelowym szlafroku. Spojrzała na zegarek – dobiegała jedenasta. Tak, _za wcześnie._

─ Mówiłeś, że mamy wymeldowanie o dwunastej ─ przypomniała. Chłopak pacnął się ręką w czoło.

─ Faktycznie. Dobrze, że czuwasz ─ pochwalił ją. Jo zacmokała.

─ Od tego jestem ─ uśmiechnęła się. ─ Słuchaj, dzisiaj muszę wracać do Londynu, bo tam mieszkają… _moi dziadkowie_ ─ skłamała. ─ Wiesz, chodzę do tego... ─ pstryknęła palcami, próbując przypomnieć sobie nazwę szkoły, z którą połączył ją Jordan ─ do Audrey' s i mieszkam u dziadków, a tam w pobliżu mam internat, więc…

─ Audrey' s ma taki poziom, że wolałaś ją od szkół w stolicy? ─ spytał z niedowierzaniem Jordan. Jo przez chwilę patrzyła na niego bez zrozumienia, a kiedy pojęła, że żartował, lekko się uśmiechnęła.

─ Po prostu chciałam być jak najdalej od rodziny. Jakiejkolwiek.

─ Specyficzna z ciebie dziewczyna.

─ Wiem.

Jordan uśmiechnął się, chwycił leżące na podłodze spodnie i nałożył je szybko. W jego pokoju oprócz szafy, dziwnego, czarnego pudła, który – jak zorientowała się Jo – działał w zespole z innym czarnym, podłużnym pudłem ( _telewizją,_ jak twierdziła pokojówka, która spytała, czy oglądała w niej wiadomości dzisiaj rano), drzwi do łazienki i łóżka, stał stolik i dwa krzesła. Steele polecił jej usiąść na jednym z nich.

Na blacie leżała broszurka z menu hotelowej kawiarenki oraz kolejny dziwny, mugolski przedmiot przypominający wielką słuchawkę przymocowaną do innego, czarnego pudełka. Jo wzięła go z zaciekawieniem do rąk.

─ Dzwonisz do kogoś? ─ zapytał Jordan, który w tej chwili półnagi poszukiwał swojej bluzki. ─ Nie patrz się tak na mnie – masz telefon w ręku.

Jo natychmiast odłożyła przedmiot.

─ Tylko oglądam.

─ Yhym. Wiesz co, J.? Przez noc zastanawiałem się, czy zadać ci to pytanie, czy to raczej niestosowne… ─ Prewett spojrzała na niego z uwagą. ─ A skoro i tak nie chcesz spędzać ferii z rodziną.

─ Bardzo nie chcę ─ zgodziła się. Była pewna, że nie lubiłaby swoich _dziadków z Londynu,_ nawet gdyby naprawdę istnieli.

Jordan westchnął. Ignorując to, że wciąż nie znalazł koszulki, padł na krzesło przed nią. Jo ukradkiem spojrzała na jego tors. Był bardzo ładny. Jordan pewnie uprawiał jakiś sport.

─ Będę opiekunem obozu harcerskiego ─ wypalił. ─ Jedziemy w góry. Na narty ─ uściślił. ─ Pomyślałem, że mogłabyś pojechać z nami.

Jo zamrugała kilka razy. Szczerze mówiąc nie miała pojęcia, czym jest obóz harcerski.

─ Jestem pełnoletnia ─ odparła szybko. Szósty zmysł podpowiedział jej, że ta informacja jest wartościowa. ─ Ale nie umiem jeździć na… _nartach?_

─ Taa… ja też ─ przyznał Jordan i z łobuzerskim uśmiechem pochylił się nad nią. ─ Ale to dosyć fajna okazja, żeby przeprowadzić kilka wywiadów z jakimiś… moimi _ofiarami._ Umysły dzieciaków zazwyczaj są trochę mniej zamknięte niż dorosłych. Analiza będzie więc łatwiejsza, chociaż ty… Ty możesz być pewna, że będziesz pierwszą osobą, którą przeanalizuję. Obiecałaś mi to, pamiętasz?

Jo kiwnęła głową i przygryzła dolną wargę.

─ Czy to… bardzo kosztowne? ─ wypaliła. Podejrzewała, że jeśli gdzieś ma _jechać_ to prawdopodobnie nie obejdzie się bez pieniędzy. Musiałaby dzisiaj w Londynie zawitać na Pokątną, wymienić pieniądze, które miała przy sobie na funty plus kupić sobie nową różdżkę. Galeony w przeliczeniu na mugolskie pieniądze były dość drogie, ale i tak wątpiła, żeby z tego, co ma, mogła wyruszyć na _obóz harcerski,_ czymkolwiek był.

─ A masz coś ze sobą? ─ spytał. ─ Jedziemy tylko na weekend, a dwudziestego dziewiątego w nocy już wracamy. To skauci, więc pewnie zatrzymamy się na jakimś zadupiu i będziemy śpiewać piosenki harcerskie… Umiesz śpiewać, Jo?

─ Eee… _tak._ Chyba tak.

─ To świetnie ─ nawijał Jordan. ─ Wiesz, śpiew jest bardzo dobry dla psychiki. Przeprowadzone badania dowiodły, że u ludzi aktywnie śpiewających prawdopodobieństwo depresji zmienia się o siedem procent.

─ To… dobrze ─ wydukała.

─ …a skoro umiesz śpiewać to chyba spokojnie mogłabyś być ze mną opiekunką! To wyszłoby nawet taniej!

─ Ale… No wiesz Jordan, ja… _ja nigdy nie byłam skautką._

Chłopak machnął lekceważąco ręką.

─ W tamtym roku pojechaliśmy ze Sandy Rockster, która też nie była skautką i się nie wydało. Dam ci kilka moich odznak, trochę musisz mędrkować i _voila-_ respekt dwunastolatków masz załatwiony! A nasz zastęp i tak pilnie potrzebuje opiekunów.

Jo polizała nerwowo wargi. Nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić. Z jednej strony czuła, że z Jordanem spędziłaby miły weekend, a z drugiej wolała nie przywiązywać się do tego mugola.

─ Zawsze zapraszasz przypadkowo poznane dziewczyny na obóz harcerski? ─ spytała, marszcząc brwi.

─ Nie ─ przyznał Steele ─ ale nie wyglądasz mi na osobę z zaburzeniami osobowości, a UWIERZ, ja, jako przyszły najlepszy psychoanalityk w całej Anglii, takie rzeczy rozpoznaję.

Jo zaczęła rozpaczliwie myśleć. To prawda, że obiecała chłopakowi, że pomoże mu z tym zadaniem na studia, ale czy wyjazd z nim i bandą jakiś dzieciaków w góry był dobrym pomysłem?

Wątpliwe.

─ Czyli będę skautem na gapę, tak?

─ Tak jakby ─ parsknął Jordan, rozbawiony tym określeniem. ─ Wiesz, w sumie nie musisz chodzić z nami na stok. To znowu wyszłoby tanio. Plus – jedziemy pod gołe niebo, ale do jakiś rozpadających się schronisk, więc i same noclegi nie powinny być bardzo kosztowne… najgorzej z jedzeniem, ale je mogłabyś zabrać od dziadków. Na pewno dostaniesz trochę kasy na święta ─ nawijał. Jordan potrafił przekonywać ludzi.

Jo zrobiła niezdecydowaną minę.

─ Pomyślę jeszcze ─ obiecała.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i zerwał się na równe nogi.

─ Nie chcę, żebyś mnie sprzecznie zrozumiała. Faktycznie, znamy się dwa… okej, _jeden dzień,_ ale przecież nie wyjeżdżamy razem. Nie musisz martwić się, że cię zgwałcę albo coś ─ zażartował. Jo nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła. ─ Przy bandzie dzieciaków będzie to i tak niemożliwe. Zobaczysz, jak nas wymęczą. O, moja koszulka! W ogóle to podwiozę cię do Londynu, sam miałem tam jechać, bo obiecałem Char, że kupię jej na święta taką czapkę, którą widziała na wystawie w…

Nawijał dalej i dalej, ale Jo wyłączyła się. Obserwując spadające płatki śniegu, zastanawiała się, dlaczego tak bardzo chce pojechać gdzieś, gdzie „banda dzieciaków ją wymęczy".

To chyba przez Jordana.

Znowu.

* * *

 **Czasy obecne- 26 grudnia 1976**

 **O** d pocałunku minęły dwa dni.

 _Tylko_ dwa dni. Czy lepiej...

 _Aż_ dwa dni?

Lily nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na to proste pytanie. Zwyczajnie, jak dzisiaj rano zdarła kartkę z kalendarza i zobaczyła dwie, tłuste cyfry, nie mogła uwierzyć, że już nadszedł Dzień Paczek, a od Wigilii, od wizyty Jo w Cokeworth, od wyjaśnienia całej sprawy z nią i Chase' em, i – co teoretycznie nie powinno, ale w praktyce stało się najważniejsze – od _pocałunku_.

Czy źle świadczył o niej fakt, że bardziej przeżyła jakieś głupie _to,_ co graniczyło między cmoknięciem a pocałunkiem francuskim, który dała chłopakowi tylko dlatego, że zrobiło jej się go żal (bo tak właśnie brzmiała oficjalna wersja), niż informacja, że ma rodzeństwo? I to nie takie rodzeństwo, o którym dowiadujesz się z zaskoczenia, kiedy matka mówi ci, że jest w ciąży, tylko takie, które znała przez całe życie i które brała za przyjaciela! To wręcz scenariusz na kiepski, mugolski film.

Kiedy powtórzyła całą tę historię po raz trzeci, bo musiała jako tako rozjaśnić sytuację Chase' owi, naśladowała styl starych opowieści, to znaczy takich, jakie opowiadała jej Caroline z lat, kiedy „była w jej wieku" – z błyskiem w oku, uproszczaniem, zapominaniem szczegółów i chichotami, które w czasie akcji opowiadanego zdarzenia naturalnie nie miały racji bytu, ale teraz, patrząc przez pryzmat czasu, wydają się być nieco błahe i śmieszne.

Chociaż to nie było, nie jest i raczej się nagle nie stanie błahe i śmieszne.

Brzmiało to mniej więcej tak:

W Hogwarcie, popularnej szkole magii, pojawiła się dziwna i tajemnicza, pachnąca lukrecją dziewczyna z "hebanowymi włosami" i grymasem na ustach, zwana przez niektórych Jo Prewett. Nie wydawała się być odpowiednim towarzystwem dla takich osób jak Lily i to bynajmniej nie _nieodpowiednia w rodzicielski sposób,_ który porównała do spotkania się kilka lat temu Tunii z chłopakiem od Saundersów, o którym mówiono, że jest narkomanem i złodziejem. Nie. Lily sama zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie powinna, lub raczej _nie chce_ rozmawiać z taką dziewczyną. I wtedy stało się coś przynajmniej zgoła nieoczekiwanego – ta sama zła, tajemnicza brunetka umówiła się z ostatnim z zacnego kwartetu Huncwotów, Peterem Pettigrew. Niby nie powinno jej to wybielać, ale tak to już jest, że patrząc na cudze towarzystwo wydajemy na jego temat opinię. Czy na przykład uważalibyście za niezdarnego kogoś z narodowej kadry Qudditcha? Jasne, że nie. Tak samo nikt nie mógł brać za podstępną kogoś, kto umawia się z Peterem Pettigrewem. To... Byłoby wręcz nienaturalne. Ktoś taki jak Peter i ktoś taki jak prawdziwa Jo nie mogliby żyć w zgodzie. Po prostu nie.

Wkrótce zaczęły więc wypływać jej zdradzieckie umiejętności, których można by wymieniać bez liku, ale sądzę, że najlepiej wspomnieć tylko o umiejętności legilimencji, oklumencji i coraz rzadziej spotykanej telepatii. To ostatnie nie było do końca jej zasługą, czy raczej profesją, ale łatwo się w tym odnalazła, gdy już po nią przyszło. Zaczęła nachodzić Lily w myślach, pytając o medalion, który niegdyś należał do matki Rudej, nieboszczki Mary Evans, z domu Oldisch. Medalion ten nie był naturalnie takim tam sobie zwykłym, przeciętnym i szarym w tłumie innych medalionem, ale pewnie domyśliliście się już tego, skoro wspomniałam, że Jo Prewett się nim zainteresowała. Ta historia jest dość zawiła, a długi łańcuch posiadaczy ów biżuterii ma tyle ogniw, że nie chciałabym przy najbliższej sposobności wziąć się za wypisywanie ich wszystkich. Ale warto napomnieć, że kiedyś nosiła go matka Jo, Lukrecja Prewett (prawdopodobnie dostała go od męża, Ignatiusa, który mógł wykraść go Trevorowi Monroe, ojcowi Isaaca, ale to wszystko jedynie przypuszczenia) i przekazała Ethanowi Evansowi, swojemu kochankowi wraz z synem/córką (Chase' em). Jeśli myślicie, że Jo wzięła go tylko ze wzgląd na to, że należał do jej matki, a ona, dobra córka, chciała go odzyskać, bo to sentymentalna pamiątka i w ogóle, to muszę was rozczarować. Jo nie należała do tego typu osób. Ckliwość? O, nie. U niej wszystkie działania były skutkami diabolicznych planów, których szczegółów nikt nie chciał znać, a nie interesował jej sam w sobie medalion, tylko to, co w nim się znajduje. Był to bowiem zachowek z drogocennej biżuterii wykutej wiele lat temu przez gobliny, a jego główną właściwością było pochłanianie wszystkiego, co go wzmocni. Dlatego też wykorzystywano go jako „sejf" nielegalnych zaklęć jednorazowych, które chowano, gdy jakiś facet z Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów albo Brygady Uderzeniowej wpadał do ciebie na herbatkę. Jo szczególnie interesowało zaklęcie zmiennokształtności, ale to już zupełnie oderwany skrawek historii.

Na skutek wielu dziwnych zdarzeń Lily dowiedziała się, że synem/córką Lukrecji Prewett była właśnie ona (a nie – jak wyszło – Chase), a zaskoczona swoim odkryciem pojechała do ojca, który wyjaśnił jej całą sytuację sprzed lat, choć dość niechętnie. Poznał Lukrecję Prewett, kiedy był jeszcze stosunkowo młody, jednak po ślubie z Mary Oldisch chciał przerwać tę znajomość, jednak – jak to zwykle bywa- bezskutecznie. Z ich znajomości zrodził się romans, którego owocem była nie Lily, lecz domniemany syn siostry Ethana, Amandy, tym samym kuzyn Lily – Chase. No i to schyłek całej tej historii. Evansówna, która dowiedziała się dwa dni temu, że jej kochany kuzyn, z którym spędzała każde wakacje, tak naprawdę jest jej bratem przyrodnim. I w porównaniu z pocałunkiem z Jamesem Potterem fakt ten spadł z jej hierarchii ważności i został upchany na drugie miejsce, bardzo, bardzo oddalone od tego pierwszego. Dlatego właśnie, każdą jej myśl zaprzątała nie kwestia pokrewieństwa z Chaseyem Reagan, tylko smak warg Jamesa Pottera. I na tym polegał jej problem, bądź, jak przypuszczała, pierwsze stadium schizofrenii.

O ile jeszcze na większość szesnastoletnich dziewcząt można by zwalić całą tę reakcję na hormony, dojrzewanie, pierwsze zauroczenia i tym podobne, to u niej należałoby natychmiast je wykreślić. Kolor włosów bardzo ładnie pokrywał się z zachowaniem Lily – była osobą bardzo pobudliwą, temperamentną i cyniczną, a to w co nie wierzyła najbardziej, to z pewnością siła miłości czy uczuć miłosnopodobnych. Zwyczajnie nie kupowała tego wszystkiego. Żyła w przekonaniu, że miłość jest wymysłem mediów i starych babć, które stworzyły ją, żeby życie było trochę mniej beznadziejne, oraz facetów, którzy wykorzystywali właśnie to uczucie, aby zrobić z kobiety swoją gosposię. Hasło miłość i zauroczenie według niej równało się z bzdurą.

Kiedy jej przyjaciółki ze szkoły rozpoczynały typowe dla szesnastoletnich uczennic rozmowy o pewnych chłopcach, Ruda krzywiła się całkowicie jawnie i zamiast dołączyć do ogólnych "ochów" i "achów", jedynie rzucała zjadliwe komentarze, do których miała skłonność jedynie podczas tak "idiotycznych" konwersacji. Można było dużo powiedzieć o Lily Evans, ale nikt, kto znał ją choć odrobinę, nie szufladkowałby jej do wrednych osób. Lekko zgryźliwych, kiedy trzeba, o sarkastycznym poczuciu humoru i niezbyt ufnych – to owszem, ale nie do złych i wrednych. Sama gardziła podobnym fałszerstwem, a wszelakie wywyższanie się należało do rzeczy, których nienawidziła najbardziej na świecie. Dlatego również nie przepadała do sporego stopnia za Jamesem Potterem. Nie było, i podejrzewam, że już nie będzie, na świecie drugiego takiego jak on. Wrodzona zarozumiałość, arogancja i skłonność do prezentowania publicznie swoich imponujących zdolności to udana mieszanina cech, które nigdy nie znajdą się pod przychylniejszym okiem rudowłosej.

Przypadek ten, może byłby bardziej wytłumaczalny, gdyby niechęć dziewczyny była odwzajemniona. W końcu bożyszcze połowy hogwarckich dziewczyn, gwiazda Qudditcha, chłopak bystry, zdolny, przystojny jak z okładki jakiegoś uwielbianego przez rówieśniczki Evansównej magazynu, a w dodatku wierny, lojalny, ambitny i odważny Gryfon, nie _mógłby_ upodobać sobie kogoś równie humorzastego i nieidealnego jak Lily. To było niezgodne z prawami rządzącymi tym światem!

A jednak. Ten sam James Potter, mierzący około metra dziewięćdziesiąt, posiadacz wielkiej, ciemnej szopy na głowie, przyjemnego, kojącego głosu i hipnotyzujących oczu, w których kąpały się figlarne iskierki, od czwartej klasy (teraz uczęszczał do szóstej) latał za tą samą, z pewnością _nie_ perfekcyjną rudowłosą panią prefekt i bezskutecznie prosił ją o randkę, ale zgody jak nie otrzymał, tak nie otrzymuje. Ba, co tu mówić o randce, skoro do tej pory nie mógł przekonać jej nawet do utrzymywania przyjacielskich kontaktów! No, aż do tego pocałunku. Teraz chyba bardziej rozumiecie, dlaczego ta sytuacja jest taka poplątana, prawda? I dlaczego Lily nie powinna, czy raczej nie chciała, o nim myśleć, a jednak robiła to nagminnie?

A więc, wracając do rzeczywistości- dziewczyna zaraz po oderwaniu z kalendarza kartki, ruszyła leniwie do łazienki na parterze (ta u góry była obecnie w stanie oblężenia przez jej siostrę Petunię i najlepszą przyjaciółkę Dorcas) by poddać się porannym rytuałom.

Podeszła do lustra i ujrzała w tym krzywym zwierciadle szczupłą dziewczynę o specyficznej urodzie, która, szczerze mówiąc, mogła się niektórym podobać, ale Lily odkąd sięgała pamięcią, przeklinała swoje rude włosy, liczne, szare piegi i zielone, pospolite oczy. Te ostatnie były przynajmniej cechą dziedziczną i charakterystyczną dla jej rodziny- jej dziadek posiadał szmaragdowe oczy, jej ojciec i jej ciotka je odziedziczyli, a oni (a właściwie to tylko jej ojciec) przekazali to Lily, Petunii i Chase' owi, a więc była to kompletna norma i wręcz atrybut każdego, kto miał w sobie choć kroplę krwi Evansów. Nie można było powiedzieć tego o płomiennych włosach, które zawsze wywoływały u niej kompleksy- kiedyś zwalała to na geny matki, która jednak miała o wiele jaśniejszy kolor, wpadający w kasztanowaty, a ojciec, który był jak reszta rodziny prawdziwym blondynem, nie mógł być przyczyną ich gruntownego ściemnienia. Może dlatego zawsze uważała się za kogoś obcego w tym domu? Kogoś z zewnątrz, kogoś, kto znalazł się tu przez kilkanaście korzystnych zbiegów okoliczności? Może dlatego tak łatwo uwierzyła, że Jo Prewett jest jej siostrą, a ona została owocem romansu jej ojca z Lukrecją Prewett (która między Bogiem a prawdą również była blondynką, ale zielonooka nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy)?

Mówiąc o Dorcas Meadowes dochodzimy do bardzo ważnej kwestii, a mianowicie, co zupełnie _obca_ dziewczyna robiła w domu Evansów, zamiast spędzać ten piękny i cudowny czas Świąt z rodziną? Tak, chyba powinno to zostać wyjaśnione. Jak na najlepszą przyjaciółkę Lily przystało, nie była ona pod żadnym pozorem zwyczajna i przeciętna. Miała dość specyficzny kontakt z rodziną, która popierała Voldemorta, a więc starała się przebywać tam do absolutnego minimum. W ubiegłym semestrze wzięła przykład ze swojego byłego chłopaka, Syriusza Blacka i wyprowadziła się z domu "w cholerę", tak jak on przeniósł się do swojego najlepszego kumpla, tego samego Jamesa Pottera, który teraz nawiedzał myśli innej Gryfonki w tym domu. Lily postawiła jej "propozycję nie do odrzucenia", czyli, jak podsumowała Dorcas, zwykłe ultimatum, w którym zagroziła, że wyrzuci pary jej wszystkich butów na koturnie, jeśli się do niej na stałe nie wprowadzi, do czego Meadowes naturalnie nie mogła dopuścić. Tu znów można by pomyśleć, że osoby tak do siebie niepodobne jak Lily i Dor nie mogą się ze sobą dobrze dogadywać, i tu znów trzeba wszystkich rozczarować. Świetnie się razem dopełniały- Evans pełniła rolę tej twardej, inteligentnej i zdecydowanej, a Meadowes tej naiwnej, bardziej skupionej na wyglądzie i mało stabilnej emocjonalnie. Wciąż dochodziła do siebie po zerwaniu z Blackiem, w tym roku zresztą drugim z rzędu, a swoje smutki topiła razem ze świeżo odkrytym bratem Lily, Chase' em, którego dziewczyna, Hestia, straciła język w gębie. Dosłownie.

Dlatego, gdy Lily wyszła z łazienki i usłyszała znajome, podniecone głosy, jedyne na co mogła się zdobyć, to ciężkie westchnięcie.

─ Pójdziemy dzisiaj kupić sukienki na Sylwka, Lily? ─ spytała jej przyjaciółka.

Pod względem wyglądu Meadowes różniła się od zielonookiej jeszcze bardziej, niż charakteru. Posiadała długie, gęste i proste włosy o barwie czystej czekolady, ciepłe, brązowo-czarne oczy i słodkie, malinowe usta. Od innych najbardziej odróżniał ją ubiór, który sama projektowała i szyła, używając tych zaklęć z dziedzin transmutacji, które udało jej się opanować, i mugolskiej maszyny do szycia, swojego największego skarbu.

A co do Sylwestra...

Dorcas otworzyła wczoraj zieloną paczuszkę, którą zostawił Potter, zanim opuścił Golden Road, rodzinny dom Evansów. Nie zrobiła tego wcześniej, ponieważ pudełeczko kompletnie wsiąkło, przez to, że w owym domu, jak zwykle, panowała istna sodoma i gomora. W pudełku, obok upominku dla Lily, znalazł się list, po którego lekturze Meadowes obwieściła, że mają zaplanowany Sylwester.

Z wieloma rzeczami można się nie zgadzać z Dorcas Meadowes, o wiele można się z nią z powodzeniem pokłócić (nigdy nie była ona bowiem wystarczająco asertywna, by wygrać kłótnie z kimś tak… utalentowanym w kłóceniu się jak Lily Evans), ale były też kwestie, z którymi z góry było się skazanym na porażkę, a Sylwester był jednym z nich. Tym bardziej, że Lily zmiękła, kiedy zobaczyła zawartość zielonej paczuszki (wiadomo było, że James Potter nie da jej zaproszenia do siebie na Sylwestra tak po prostu), bo oprócz wiadomości, że _jedzie_ do _jego_ domu na psychiczną imprezę _Huncwotów,_ nie była jedyną niebezpieczną rewelacją. W środku znalazła bukiecik konwalii, uformowanych w elegancką bransoletkę (SKĄD TEN CHŁOPAK TO W OGÓLE WYTRZASNĄŁ? Obrabował jedyny sklep z biżuterią, który był otwarty w Święta, czy co?) na rękę z jeszcze jedną, niezwykle kłopotliwą karteczką:

 _L-,_

 _Dziękuję za najpiękniejszy prezent świąteczny,_

 _-J._

Mówiąc o prezencie świątecznym, James miał na myśli to, że wylosowała go w losowaniu na prezenty świąteczne dawane sobie przez Hogwartczyków. Szczerze mówiąc przed pocałunkiem wspomniała o tym, że ma coś dla niego, ale chodziło jej o _płytę rockową,_ a nie, jak on myślał, o ten przeklęty pocałunek.

Warto napomnieć również, że Evansówna nie przywykła do takich podarunków, z takimi bilecikami, i z taką aluzją. _Nikt_ nie dawał jej takich prezentów. _Chłopcy_ dają takie upominki _swoim dziewczynom._ A ona nie jest, nie była i najprawdopodobniej NIE ZOSTANIE dziewczyną tego palanta, spełniając przy tym jego „świąteczne życzenie". _Co ją obchodziły jego świąteczne życzenia?_ W końcu, mogła sobie myśleć o pocałunku całymi godzinami, ale _nie_ zmieni to nic w relacji jej i tego imbecyla. Jej serce mogło zaczynać niebezpiecznie bić, kiedy rzucał on jej ten swój zniewalający uśmiech, ręce mogły się pocić, na jej twarzy mógł pojawiać się machinalny uśmiech, ale nie złamie ona suwerennej obietnicy danej samej sobie- że się z nim nie umówi dobrowolnie. Tak, zdawała sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się dziecinnie i w ogóle nie po swojemu, ale jej uniwersalne i kompletnie elastyczne rozwiązywanie problemu (czyli unikanie potencjalnego zagrożenia) do tej pory zawsze skutkowało. Dlatego właśnie nie leżał jej ten Sylwester. Jak mogła się jednak z tego wymigać? Przecież przyznanie się do wszystkiego zakończyłoby się bardzo nieprzyjemnymi pytaniami Dorcas, a do tego także nie mogła dopuścić.

─ Chasey?- zagadnęła chłopaka Meadowes. ─ Jedziesz właściwie z nami na tę imprezę?

Chase Reagan uniósł wzrok. Był to uroczy blondyn, o bardzo chłopięcych rysach twarzy i naturalnie, z evansowym atrybutem- zielonymi, migdałowymi oczętami. Patrząc na niego nikt nigdy nie odgadłby, że posiada on prawie siedemnaście lat – niski wzrost i wysoki, jak na chłopaka, głos, zainicjowały pieszczotliwe nazywanie go "Chasey' em".

Do tej pory Lily właściwie nie myślała nad tym, jak _on_ czuje się z tym, że jest _jej_ _bratem_. Znaczy się, wiedziała, że ojczym Chase' a ( a raczej _podszywany ojczym_ ) jest osobą bardzo surową, a z tego, co wyczytała między wierszami również agresywną. Nie można się dziwić, że jej _brat_ wolał darować sobie taki punkt programu jak kolejne „rodzinne" święta. Możliwe, że trochę mu ulżyło, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie musi już łączyć zupełnie obcych mu ludzi, jakim w gruncie rzeczy były osoby, które go wychowywały, ze swoją rodziną. Ale możliwe, że wściekał się również na Ethana Evansa, bo przez tyle lat nie powiedział o tym pokrewieństwie ani słowa. Ona pewnie też by się o to wściekała.

Tamtego dnia, po tym jak wyszło na jaw, że Chase jest jej bratem, ona, jej ( _ich_?) ojciec i Reagan dużo rozmawiali. _Wtedy_ Chase miał do niego pretensje. Do tej pory Ethan był tylko jego ojcem _chrzestnym_ i ulubionym _wujkiem_. Chłopak mówił, że bardzo na niego liczył po śmierci matki ( a właściwie to _podszywanej_ matki, bo jego matka żyła, miała się świetnie i wychowywała Jo, jak bardzo pokręcone to było) i że _wtedy_ miał idealny moment na zdradzenie prawdy, a nie _teraz_ , kiedy właściwie został przyciśnięty.

Według niego jej ( _ich_? ) ojciec był dziwnym człowiekiem, bo normalnie przez tyle lat nabierał wody do ust, a teraz _NAGLE,_ od razu wyśpiewał całą historię. Zapytał się nawet Lily, czy podała mu veritaserum. Nie winiła go za to. Ona sama zdziwiła się, że tak gładko poszło.

Powrót Chase' a po tylu latach na Golden Road może i coś wyjaśnił, ale przede wszystkim pokomplikował rzeczy jeszcze bardziej. Rudowłosa nie wiedziała nic więcej, ale przyłapywała _brata_ i ojca na rozmowach w cztery oczy, więc temat ojciec-syn nie został zamieciony pod dywan. Ciekawiło ją, jak to dalej się potoczy.

Gdzie Chase będzie mieszkał, skoro nie chce wracać do Calais?

Jak często (czy w ogóle) będzie ich odwiedzał?

Czy będzie traktować ją od tej chwili inaczej? Czy dotychczasowe kuzynostwo się od siebie oddali?

W tej sprawie zgromadziło się tyle znaków zapytania, ile w kwestii pocałunku z Potterem.

─ Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia – rzucił Chasey, wbijając wzrok w swoją jajecznicę. ─ Muszę pojechać do Francji, zabrać resztę moich rzeczy...

Dziewczyny wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Chłopak wychowywał się we Francji początkowo mieszkając ze swoją matką/ciotką Amandą Evans, a potem Reagan, ale po jej dość wczesnej śmierci został sam razem z podszywanym ojcem. Dostał list z Beauxbatons, a nieszczęścia rozpoczęły się dopiero na piątym roku, kiedy to pan Reagan ponownie się ożenił, a zaraz po miesiącu miodowym zginął w nieoczekiwanych okolicznościach, zostawiając całkiem pokaźny dom i majątek w rękach swojej drugiej żony. Chase pamiętał, że macochę niezbyt ruszyła jego śmierć, a dowodem na to może być fakt, że w dwa tygodnie po pogrzebie wychodziła ponownie za mąż. Blondyn został pod opieką swojej macochy i jej męża, ale nie czuł się dobrze w domu. Do tej pory kwestia jego zamieszkania pozostawała tematem tabu, który został poruszony dopiero teraz. Skoro zabierał swoje rzeczy...

─ Nie patrzcie się tak – parsknął, nabierając na widelec trochę boczku. ─ Zdecydowałem, że przeniosę się do Hogwartu.

─ SERIO?! ─ ucieszyła się Dor i poczochrała mu włosy. Zmierzwione nadały mu jeszcze bardziej dziecinny wygląd. ─ Ale… czy to znaczy, że…

─ Taa… ─ potaknął. ─ Chyba wprowadzam się tu na stałe.

─ CO?! ─ teraz krzyknęła Lily. Jej ton nie był jednak rozentuzjazmowany, jak ten Dor, ale wręcz oskarżycielski.

Dor i Chase spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Oboje znali pierwsze symptomy zagrożenia wybuchem gniewu u rudowłosej, a należały do nich przede wszystkim niedowierzające, ale zarazem poirytowane iskierki w jej oczach. Teraz wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę zacząć rzucać talerzami o ścianę.

─ Dlaczego nikt mi nic nie powiedział?! ─ krzyknęła.

─ Wiesz, Lil, ja też zbytnio nic nie wiedziałam ─ zaśmiała się nerwowo Dor, dając jej kuksańca w bok. Dziewczyna nie zaśmiała się. Była zbyt zajęta piorunowaniem _swojego brata_ wzrokiem.

─ Wprowadzasz się? ─ powtórzyła.

Chase spoglądał to na Lily, to na Dorcas, która wspierała go swoim współczującym syczeniem.

─ Wiesz… ─ starał się dobierać delikatnie słowa ─ dość głośno to okrzyknęłaś… nie na tyle, co się wprowadzam, ale no… _przenoszę._

─ … _na dobre ─_ dokończyła sceptycznie. Blondyn niechętnie potaknął, a Meadowes „dyskretnie" pociągnęła go za siebie, jakby próbując go uchronić.

Lily pokręciła kilka razy głową, mamrotała coś pod nosem, a kilka razy przerywała swój napad mamrotania jakimś głośnym prychnięciem.

─ …niech ja go tylko dorwę w swoje ręce… ─ warknęła, po czym, kompletnie ignorując towarzystwo, wyszła z kuchni i głośno wspięła się po schodach na górę. Słychać było tylko jej hałaśliwe krzątanie się i trzask drzwiami.

─ Gdzie ona poszła? ─ szepnął Chase.

─ Chyba zabić pana Ethana ─ wzruszyła ramionami Dorcas i wróciła do jedzenia swojej owsianki.

* * *

 **Bożonarodzeniowy wieczór, „Glasgow".**

 **W** domu Jenkinsów mieszkały trzy kobietki. Trzy czarodziejki. Trzy blondynki. No i, co najważniejsze, trzy Miss Magazynu Czarownica.

Pierwszą z nich była niezwykle piękna, ale i do równego stopnia głupia, Elle Titanic, a obecnie, po rozwodzie- Jenkins. Została ona Miss Czarownicy trzy razy (w latach '52, '55 i '57) a raz nawet wygrała mugolski konkurs piękności. Obecnie zbliżała się do zacnego wieku trzydziestu dziewięciu lat (urodziła się bowiem trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia), była kilkakrotną rozwódką, która na swoich ślubach wyszła znacznie lepiej niż Zabłocki na mydle i posiadaczką dwóch urodziwych córek. Oficjalnie gospodarzyła w swoim uroczym domostwie w czarodziejskim miasteczku obok Glasgow, ale wszelkie prace domowe wykonywała starsza córka, a czasem nawet młodsza coś od siebie dodała. Jej ulubionym zajęciem było przeglądanie "Czarownicy", do której miała ogromny sentyment i kupowanie na czarnym rynku nowych, _rewelacyjnych_ kremów na zmarszczki. Jej córki zawsze żartowały z kolejnych skutków ubocznych i nazywały ją "zawodową zakupoholiczką" i chyba nie ma celniejszego określenia, które opisałoby w dwóch słowach Elle.

Starsza córka Elle miała dziewiętnaście lat, a za kilka dni rocznikowo dwadzieścia. Skończyła bardzo dobrze Hogwart, była Krukonką, a obecnie kształciła się na Aurora. Dziewczyna należała do dość bystrych, a już, patrząc na jej kuzynów i kuzynki, to chyba najbystrzejszych w rodzinie, ale nigdy generalnie nie chciała zostać Aurorem czy w ogóle pracować. Poszła na ten kierunek po prostu za swoim boskim chłopakiem, który obecnie już jej chłopakiem nie był, a teraz nie miała zbytnio odwrotu, gdyż w styczniu miała zdać ostatni egzamin. Diana, bo tak jej było na imię, urodziła się w roku 1957, kilka miesięcy przed ślubem Elle z nijakim Michaelem Titaniciem, dlatego nosiła nazwisko panieńskie swojej matki i póki co nie planowała go zmieniać. Miss Czarownicy została dwa razy, w wieku piętnastu i siedemnastu lat. I mimo swojej bystrości miała prosto mówiąc kompletne siano w głowie i uwielbiała wpajać młodszej siostrzyczce swoje niewarte cytowania przekonania.

Ach, i zbliżamy się do najmłodszej mieszkanki tego domku, czarnej owcy rodziny, która w dodatku nie nosiła zaszczytnego nazwiska Jenkins, tylko Titanic, i nie miała wcale dźwięcznego imienia, jedynie kompletnie nieciekawe- "Emmelina". Co do jej wygranych konkursów piękności, niewiele mam do opisania. Emmelina, nazywana przez wszystkich Emmą, była przez większą część swojego życia dość otyła i niezbyt ładna – ciężkie, opuchnięte powieki, szpecące dołeczki na policzkach i krótkie, cienkie włosy, które wyglądały na chore i matowe- to wszystko z pewnością nie sprzyjało zdobywaniu tytułów miss. Przy swojej siostrze i matce dostawała swego rodzaju kompleksów, dlatego też na piątym roku nauki w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie zmieniła diametralnie swój wizerunek. Po pierwsze- zapuściła włosy, odżywiła je i przestawała walczyć z naturalnym ich falowaniem się. Po drugie- zaczęła nakładać na siebie spore ilości mazideł i makijażu, przez co zakryła wrodzone niedoskonałości, takie właśnie jak wieczne wory pod oczami. Po trzecie- zrezygnowała z okularów, które psuły jej ogólne wrażenie i postawiła na swoją krótkowzroczność. No i przede wszystkim- schudła, ale schudła tak szybko i gruntownie, że na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że coś jest nie tak.

Nabawiła się bulimii. Udało jej się zwalczyć chorobę i w ogóle, ale ostatnio coraz częściej ona do niej wracała, niosąc za sobą wielkie szkody. To popołudnie również chciała spędzić na upychaniu się pączkami i chipsami oraz użalaniu się nad sobą, ale coś stanęło jej na drodze.

─ A teraz ─ klasnęła w ręce pani Jenkins – zjedzmy ten dietetyczny, lodowy tort za naszą nową Miss Szesnastolatek!

Zarówno Diana, jak i Elle rozpoczęły energiczne klaskanie i ocierały łzy w oczu, gdy znów spoglądały na styczniowe wydanie "Czarownicy", które doszło do nich przed publikacją dzisiaj pocztą, na której widniało zdjęcie uśmiechniętej Emmeliny tuż po opuszczeniu Zamkniętego Oddziału Świętego Munga w sekcji bulimików. Matka uparła się niedawno, że wyśle do ukochanego magazynu jej zdjęcie, bo ogłaszają powrót plebiscytu na najpiękniejszy uśmiech szesnastoletnich czarownic. Emma nie protestowała, ale szczerze mówiąc wątpiła w swoją wygraną.

A teraz, kiedy jest najpiękniejszym uśmiechem szesnastoletnich czarownic, nie czuła z tego powodu euforii czy dumy, jakie odczuwały jej matka i siostra (żadna z nich nie wygrała akurat Miss _Szesnastolatek_ ).

─ Mamo, a nie lepiej zjeść normalny tort? ─ spytała retorycznie Emmelina. ─ Czuję, że zaraz zwymiotuję.

Zazwyczaj groźba o torsjach działała znakomicie, ale tym razem matka Emmeliny machnęła ręką i powiedziała: „Wzięłaś przecież swój eliksir".

Emmelina przygryzła dolną wargę. Kochała swoją siostrę i matkę, ale wiele by dała, aby obie przestały wywierać na nią taką presję. Chciałaby też od czasu do czasu porozmawiać z nimi o swoich problemach, innych niż miejsce na okładce Czarownicy albo jego brak. Ostatni semestr w szkole był beznadziejny. Pokłóciła się z przyjaciółmi, doznała wielkiego zawodu sercowego i… ona nie miała nawet zaplanowanego Sylwestra! Kiedy powiedziała o tym Di, ta zaproponowała jej udanie się do JEJ ZNAJOMYCH, w skład których wchodziła między innymi Berta Jorkins, kuzynka Meadowes i nawet ich nauczyciel OPCM' u! Czy chodzenie do swojego nauczyciela na imprezę było _dobrym_ pomysłem?

Nie, z pewnością nie było.

─ Chyba wiem, dlaczego jesteś taka zblazowana ─ powiedziała nagle jej siostra, pewnym siebie tonem. Emma szczerze wątpiła w te słowa. ─ Chodzi o listy, nie? Nikt nie wysłał ci gratulacji z powodu tego tryumfu.

─ Nikt o tym jeszcze nie wie ─ zauważyła trzeźwo. ─ Styczniowy numer wyjdzie drugiego.

─ A może wolałabyś spędzić taki dzień z _Remusem? –_ wypaliła Elle, która była przekonana, że jej córka pała gorącym uczuciem syna jej ulubionej sąsiadki, Hope Lupin. Emma zdusiła jęk rozpaczy. Gdyby ona tylko wiedziała, jak wszystko popsuło się miedzy nią a Remim…

Chociaż… czy to nie zwolniłoby jej z tego żałosnego jedzenia tortu? Remus zawsze potrafił jej doradzić i przede wszystkim zawsze dawał jej znakomite rady, a więc też mógłby zaradzić jej chwilowej niechęci do wszystkich. I nie wałkowałby tego beznadziejnego tematu Miss.

Emmelina podniosła się gwałtownie z krzesła.

─ To jest to! ─ wypaliła. ─ Remus! Lupin! No jasne!

Brwi Di powędrowały nienaturalnie wysoko.

─ Zaskakująco cieszysz się jak na spotkanie ze swoim _tylko_ _kumplem_ ─ zauważyła. Jak na Dianę było to aż zanadto błyskotliwe. ─ Ale _okej._ Może weźmiesz dla niego trochę lodowego tortu?

─ Dzięki, dzięki… ─ odmówiła i wstała pośpiesznie od stołu, by przypadkiem nikt jej nie zatrzymał w tym prymitywnym planie ewakuacji. – Na pewno się ucieszy… pójdę już… to…

─ Emmie, użyj pomadki ochronnej, bo popękają ci usta! ─ krzyknęła za nią Elle Jenkins, ale jej córka już zniknęła za drzwiami i mimo fatalnej pogody wybiegła na dwór w samej białej bluzce, dżinsach, domowych pantoflach i lampą naftową w ręku.

Kiedy Emma i Remus byli jeszcze dziećmi, mieszkali blisko siebie po dwóch przeciwnych stronach rzeki. Bród niej był tak płytki, że nawet ich sześcioletnie wcielenia mogły spokojnie przejść na drugą stronę. Dzieci spotkały się po raz pierwszy pewnego słonecznego dnia roku 1965 i od razu odnalazły wspólny język. Emmelina myślami często wracała do tych beztroskich czasów i chciałaby wrócić do swojego starego domu po drugiej stronie rzeki Alchatz, bo to w nim spędziła najszczęśliwsze chwile swojego życia. Wtedy jeszcze nie miała skłonności do zakochiwania się w nieodpowiednich osobach, żyła bez bulimii, ciągłych kompleksów i było jej dobrze.

Teraz jest zupełnie inaczej.

Problemy zaczęły się, kiedy miała niespełna dziewięć lat i Michael Titanic zadecydował, że z rodziną przeniesie do Bristolu, bo chciałby mieszkać bliżej swojej siostry, której kończył się czas na tym świecie. W Bristolu wszystko układało się inaczej. Nie miała tam przyjaciół, oprócz kilku znajomych z czarodziejskiego osiedla, którzy należeli raczej do rozpieszczonych i uszczypliwych dzieciaków i mających na innych zły wpływ.

Dlatego przeprowadzka z powrotem nad Achatz była jedyną pozytywną stroną rozwodu rodziców rok temu. Emma wróciła do starej, dobrej dziury, którą była czarodziejska wioska, nazywana Glasgow, bo znajdowała się tuż pod owym miastem, pełna nadziei. Remus po prawdzie niespecjalnie z nią po przeprowadzce rozmawiał, bo miał jej za złe sytuacje z pocałunkiem i Marą, ale teraz, pół roku później, raczej nie trzymał ciągle tej urazy.

Swój dawny dom dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć w tej chwili bez problemu – mieszkała w nim teraz jakaś upiorna kobieta. Chodziły o niej plotki, że jest psycholką, którą utopiła swoje nowonarodzone bliźnięta w wanience, a obecnie cierpiała na depresję z powodu ich śmierci. W tym domu nigdy nie paliły się światła, jednak kobieta miała się aż nazbyt dobrze, bo kiedy Titanicowie, tyle że bez głowy rodziny, wrócili do wioski, za żadne skarby świata nie chciała im odsprzedać domu. Teraz, mimo że Remus i ona ponownie żyli po sąsiedzku, nie mieli już do siebie tak blisko i o wiele rzadziej się widywali. Co prawda obok teraźniejszego domu Titaniców (czy raczej Jenkinsów) również płynęła ta sama płytka rzeka, to jednak dom Lupinów znajdował się za doliną, za którą Alchatz w pewnym momencie się kończyła. Spacerkiem to mniej więcej piętnaście minut drogi, a Emma, która nie miała na sobie niczego na wierzch postanowiła trochę się przebiec.

Kiedy dopadła znajomy dom, rozpromieniła się cała. Kochała Lupinów całym sercem – i pana Llyala, który zawsze z nią żartował, i panią Hope, wiecznie zatroskaną i ciepłą, robiącą najlepsze pierniczki miodowe na świecie, i samego Remiego, za to, że po prostu był. Może i dzisiaj odwiedziła ich tylko dlatego, że chciała odpocząć od męczącej atmosfery u siebie, ale było za tym coś więcej. Diana spontanicznie rzuciła tę myśl, jednak może właśnie ona miała wyleczyć ją z depresyjnych myśli.

W końcu dzisiaj Boże Narodzenie, a w tą noc cuda się zdarzają.

Najwyraźniej nawet o tak późnej porze można było dostrzec biegnącą Emmelinę, bo ktoś pomachał do niej ręką:

─ Emmelina?! ─ krzyknęła z zaskoczeniem w głosie jakaś kobieta, która paliła papierosy na tarasie. Miała hardą minę i krótkie, ciemne włosy, związane w koński ogon. Mimo że do Lupinów wpadła jako gość i wypadałoby ubrać ubrać się wyjściowo – tym bardziej, że chodziło o bożonarodzeniowy obiad – nałożyła spodnie moro, skórzaną kurtkę i buty trekkingowe.

─ Cześć, Jules*! ─ zaświergotała, kiedy już stanęła pięć stóp przed nią. ─ Mam nadzieję, że się nie narzucam.

Ciotka Remusa wywróciła oczami.

─ Jasne, że się narzucasz ─ prychnęła. ─ Ale właź. Ty przecież tak _zawsze_.

Emmelina uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, a następnie bez pukania otworzyła drzwi do domu Lupinów. Drzwi zaskrzypiały, a z nią do domu wpadło kilka ciem i komarów.

─ Wesołych świąt! ─ krzyknęła, otrzepując swoje pantofle ze śniegu. ─ Mamy taką ładną noc, że pomyślałam o moich kochanych sąsiadach!

Dziewczyna pośpiesznie uporządkowała włosy, po czym pchnęła drzwi i z ganku weszła do ciepłego przedpokoju. Natychmiast poczuła, że ktoś łapie ją za nogę.

─ Ema! ─ zapiszczała mała dziewczynka, którą „Ema" od razu poznała – była to młodsza kuzynka Remusa, od strony matki, a więc z rodziny mugoli. Skoro siostra pani Hope przyjechała, najwyraźniej Lupinowie urządzili niemagiczne święta, udając zwykłych, nieczarodziejskich gości. Emma roześmiała się w duchu.

─ Witaj, ślicznotko! ─ uśmiechnęła się i wzięła dziewczynkę na ręce. ─ Ależ ty urosłaś, Millie!

Za dziewczynką do holu wpadła pani Lupin, tradycyjnie z nieładem na głowie, ale dzisiaj w ładnej, białej, wyjściowej sukience w koronkę, w której wyglądała jak płatek śniegu. Otwarła usta z zaskoczenia i przytuliła Emmelinę, o mało nie zgniatając przy tym Millie.

─ Emmie, jak dobrze cię widzieć!

─ Dobry wieczór, pani Hope ─ odpowiedziała ciepło. ─ Przepraszam, że tak bez zapowiedzi, ale…

─ Nonsens ─ machnęła ręką kobieta. ─ Wieki cię nie widziałam, kochanie!

Emmelina błysnęła najbardziej promiennym uśmiechem, na jaki było tylko ją stać, po czym dała się poprowadzić do salonu, gdzie tuzin znajomych twarzy wydało wspólny odgłos zaskoczenia. Dziewczyna ze śmiechem rozejrzała się po twarzach gości siedzących przy stole. Prawie nikt się nie zmienił, odkąd go ostatnio widziała.

Po prawej stronie stołu siedział pan Llyal, widocznie wymęczony godzinami spędzonymi z krewnymi swojej żony, obok niego puste miejsce należało zapewne do Jules, następnie odnotowała barczystego mężczyznę w tweedowej marynarce i niepasujących spodniach, zapewne brata pani Hope, następnie jego kościstą i żylastą żonę. Pierwsze krzesło po lewej zajmowała pani Lupin, obok siedziały jej dwie małe siostrzenice, w tym Millie, dalej stało kolejne puste krzesło i w końcu, w samym środku, siedział wyglądający jak śmierć na chorągwi Remus, którego wizyta Emmeliny najbardziej zaskoczyła.

Ojciec Remusa zlustrował ją rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Najwidoczniej przybycie niezapowiedzianego gościa było jedynym ciekawym wydarzeniem całego wieczoru, a nic nie ożywiało Llyala Lupina bardziej niż niespodziewane, ciekawe wydarzenia.

─ No proszę ─ zagwizdał. ─ Nie wiedziałem, że Emmelina Titanic ma siostrę bliźniaczkę modelkę.

Dziewczyna zamrugała parokrotnie. Czyżby jej matka zdążyła już rozesłać tę głupią gazetę z nią na okładce po wszystkich sąsiadach?

─ Zrobiła to? ─ wydukała niemrawo Emma. Lupinowie spojrzeli na nią z zainteresowaniem. ─ Moja matka. Przesłała _Czarownicę?_

Cały stół wymienił się zdezorientowanymi spojrzeniami. Blondynka ukryła twarz w dłoniach. To był _tylko_ żart. No jasne! Przecież pan Lupin ostatni raz widział ją w wakacje przed piątą klasą, kiedy jeszcze ważyła siedemdziesiąt kilo, nosiła grube okulary i miała mugolski aparat na zębach. Patrząc na nią teraz – na dziewczynę z bulimią, która dostała się na okładkę magazynu dla młodych czarownic – różnica była piorunująca.

─ Nie ─ parsknął ojciec Remusa. ─ Najwidoczniej oddałem dobry strzał, co? Kiedy ostatnio cię widziałem, to też zdawałem sobie sprawę, że zgarnęłaś dużo genów swojej matki wielkiej Miss ─ mówiąc o Elle Jenkins lekko wywrócił oczami, za co Hope Lupin posłała mu spojrzenie pełne nagany ─ ale teraz wyglądasz… _inaczej._ Nic dziwnego, że gazety wreszcie cię porwały.

Przez pokój rozeszły się śmiechy, ale blondynka, mimo że nie usłyszała nic kłopoczącego, zrobiła zawstydzoną minę.

─ Przynajmniej zwróciła na mnie uwagę ─ mruknęła.

Hope Lupin machnęła ręką, jakby chciała powiedzieć „oj, dziecko, dziecko, nie masz pojęcia, co ty wygadujesz" i poleciła jej usiąść obok Remusa. Emma zajęła wolne krzesło. Z niego mogła się dokładnie przyjrzeć przyjacielowi.

W Hogwarcie czasami widziała go w bardzo złym stanie, ale mimo to wtedy, w porównaniu z chwilą teraźniejszą, sam mógł startować na Mistera Czarownicy Szesnastolatków. Włosy miał zmierzwione, niektóre ich płaty skleiły się ze sobą krwią. Twarz przecinała mu pionowa szrama, policzki i czoło całe miał w zadrapaniach i strupach. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy dopełniała mlecznobiała cera, wręcz jak u wampira. I wtedy połączyła fakty.

Remusowi na pewno coś się stało, w końcu na Boże Narodzenie przyjechała Jules, która w normalnych okolicznościach zawsze zostaje w swoich czterech ścianach. Jej obecność oznaczała że coś, prawdopodobnie jakieś magiczne zwierzę, mogło mu zaszkodzić. To on miał teraz problem, _on,_ a nie Emmelina.

Spojrzała na niego zatroskana.

─ Czy coś się stało? ─ Jej głos zabrzmiał dziwnie piskliwie. Remus machnął lekceważąco ręką.

─ Miałem ciężką noc. Kiedy jest pełnia, nigdy nie mogę się dobrze wyspać.

Z tą zagadkową uwagą uciął rozmowę na swój temat, a może po prostu reszta próbowała ją od niej odciągnąć, bo zaraz potem wróciła Jules, zmieniła swoje miejsce, odgradzając chłopaka od Emmy i dyskretnie wręczając mu coś, co tamten schował do kieszeni. Potem już wszyscy zagadywali dziewczynę na coraz bzdurniejsze tematy, jakby nie chcieli dopuścić jej do rozmowy z młodym Lupinem w cztery oczy.

Po dwóch godzinach luźnych pogawędek, Millie pogłośniła w radiu muzykę, a pan Llyal zaprosił swoją szwagierkę do tańca. To była idealna szansa dla Emmeliny, która, bez pytania zaciągnęła przyjaciela na środek salonu i założyła mu ręce na swoją talię.

─ Czy to jakaś tajemnica, co ci się stało? ─ zapytała cicho, spoglądając kątem oka na niezadowoloną z ich tańca Jules.

Remus westchnął ciężko, podniósł rękę, a Emmelina obróciła się szybko wokół własnej osi i wylądowała w jego ramionach, tuż obok ucha. Chłopak nachylił się i szepnął:

─ To nie ma znaczenia, Emmie. Wiem, że się martwisz, ale to tylko tak wygląda.

─ Tylko tak wygląda?! Remusie, jesteś cały posiniaczony… można pomyśleć, że dopadł cię rozwścieczony hipogryf, a…

─ Wiem ─ uciął jej w pół słowa. ─ Ale ty jesteś dzisiaj ważniejsza. Co się dzieje? ─ zapytał z poważną miną.

Emma zamyśliła się. Z jednej strony chciała wystartować teraz jak lawina i powiedzieć o wszystkim – o tym, że święta w domu są takie okropne, że każdy jej teraz nienawidzi, że żałuje zrujnowania swojej przyjaźni z Dorcas na rzecz Blacka i w końcu o tym, że przestała radzić sobie z bulimią, chociaż udawała, że wszystko ma pod kontrolą. I naprawdę chciała to powiedzieć. Po to tu przyszła. Tyle że…

Z drugiej strony słowa Lupina trochę w nią uderzyły – z góry zakładał, że zapomni o nim, jak tylko zejdą na jej temat, jak robiła… dobrze, jak robiła _zawsze._ Tyle że ona nie chciała już tak dalej. Nie mogła dłużej żyć jako Emmelina – wredna, egoistyczna dziewczyna, która została Miss. Nie potrafiła tak. Kiedyś marzyła o popularności i podobnym sukcesie. Kiedyś dałaby się pokroić, żeby zostać królową szkoły, którą w gruncie rzeczy była teraz. Kiedyś nie pomyślałaby, że ktoś taki może być nieszczęśliwy.

Lecz teraz? Teraz oddałaby ten swój głupi tytuł i nawet dała sobie spokój ze szkolną popularnością, byle tylko przyjaciele z powrotem zaczęli ją doceniać. Byle odróżniali ją od przypadkowej Grety Catchlove, która udawała ją pod eliksirem wieloskokowym. Byle tylko nie być zmuszonym jechać na Sylwestra do znajomych swojej siostry, w tym do swojego nauczyciela Obrony.

Dlatego się nie odezwała. Nie odezwała się, ale ten nadmiar przykrych myśli, które układała w głowie jak w kolejkę, by sprawdzić czy oby naprawdę tak bardzo się zmieniła, zwyczajnie ją przytłoczył. Poczuła jak po policzku spływa jej pierwsza łza, a potem następna i nim się obejrzała już ryczała jak bóbr i moczyła zdezorientowanemu Lupinowi flanelową koszulę.

─ Nie nienawidzisz mnie jeszcze, prawda? ─ wyjąkała, gdy zdołała się trochę uspokoić.

Remus spojrzał na nią ponownie, ale tym razem nie przyglądał jej się tak uważnie i Emmelina nie mogła zobaczyć siebie w jego źrenicach. Było to raczej spojrzenie pełne ulgi, smutne, tęskne, ale jednocześnie zadowolone i miłe. Tyle uczuć odbijało się tylko w jednych znanych jej oczach – tylko w oczach Remiego.

Chłopak poczochrał jej pieszczotliwie włosy i z ciężkim, charakterystycznym westchnieniem, które zarezerwowane było tylko dla Titanicówny, powiedział:

─ Ja nigdy, Em. I nikt inny. Ale i tak cieszę się, że dostrzegłaś swój problem, zanim ktoś naprawdę zaczął cię nienawidzić.

* * *

─ **M** asz rację, Lily – nie rozumiem ─ przyznał Ethan Evans, kiedy rudowłosa rano wtargnęła do jego pokoju „pracy".

Mimo że każdy mówił, że Lily przypomina swoją matkę, to niewątpliwie zgarnęła też kilka cech po ojcu, a były to przede wszystkim ośli upór, wygórowana duma i – czego być może nikt się po panu Evansie nie spodziewał – również pracowitość. Ojciec dziewczyny był na tyle pochłonięty muzyką, swoją pasją, którą udało mu się połączyć z zawodem, że większość dnia przebywał w swoim pokoju, gdzie kreślił i nieustannie bazgrał po papierach nutowych, grał płynnie jedną ręką na starym, nienastrojonym pianinie, ale też pisał w obszernym brulionie listę tematów, które miał poruszyć na następnym swoim wykładzie w Królewskiej Akademii Muzycznej, a których nie był w stanie spamiętać.

Kiedy Ethan założył rodzinę (co nie było do końca planowane) sam studiował na tej uczelni, ale dorabiał sobie jako zwykły barman, kiedy jej matka dość szybko pojawiła się na West Endzie jako aktorka musicalowa. Po ich rozwodzie ożenił się powtórnie z Caroline Steele – nauczycielką w tutejszym liceum muzycznym i chyba zmotywowała go ona na tyle, żeby wziął się za zdobycie wyższego wykształcenia i stosunkowo niedawno udało mu się sięgnąć po tytuł doktorski, a byt Evansów trochę się poprawił, dlatego bez problemów mogła proponować Dorcas stałe wprowadzenie się tutaj. Mimo wszystko wciąż praca jej rodziców nie była równorzędna z zarobkami, co daje kolejny minus dla pomysłu przeprowadzki Chase' a. Tym bardziej, że jej ojciec pogorszył ostatnio sytuację, wiążąc się z dwudziestoletnią, bezrobotną baletnicą.

Dziewczyna wydała z siebie głośny jęk.

─ Kompletnie nic mi nie mówisz! Zmawiasz się z Chase' em po kątach, a mnie, _jak zwykle,_ totalnie olewasz! ─ oskarżyła go.

─ Jeśli chodzi ci o to, że Chase ma z nami zamie…

─ Dokładnie o to mi chodzi! Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego nie uprzedziłeś mnie, że będzie tutaj… _już na dobre?_ Dlaczego nie wspomniałeś o tym, że BĘDZIE CHODZIĆ ZE MNĄ DO SZKOŁY?!

─ To nie była łatwa decyzja ─ zgodził się Ethan ─ a nie podjąłem jej sam ot tak.

─ Racja. Podjąłeś ją _z Chase' em i – a jakże – z RACHEL ─_ wycedziła, jakby „Rachel" było najgorszą obelgą, jaka przyszła jej do głowy.

Ethan Evans przerwał swoje bazgranie po pięciolinii i z naganą spojrzał na swoją najmłodszą latorośl. Zazwyczaj należał do niezwykle pogodnych osób, ale jeśli tylko ktoś, nawet jego ukochana córka, wyrażał się niepochlebnie o jego obecnej żonie, robił się dość nieprzyjemny. Lily zniosła jego oskarżające spojrzenie ze stoickim spokojem.

─ Oświeć mnie, co ma do tego Rachel.

─ A to – że _jej_ mówisz o wszystkim, a _mnie_ traktujesz jak niegodną prawdy.

─ Przecież poznałaś prawdę! Wolałem, żeby powiedział ci o tym twój bra…

─ Nie nazywaj go moim bratem ─ wymsknęło jej się, a zaraz potem oblizała nerwowo usta.

Lily zaledwie kilka dni temu naciskała na ojca, żeby zapoznał ją z synem swoim i matki Jo Prewett, i była szczere podekscytowana tą perspektywą. Ale gdyby tylko wiedziała, o kogo chodzi…

To nie tak, że nie lubiła Chase' a – bo wręcz go uwielbiała, ale nie była w stanie przyzwyczaić się do tego, że on – że _jej ulubion – naprawdę_ jest jej bratem. Prawie w ogóle się do niego nie odzywała przez te ostatnie dni! Nie _mogła_ się do niego odezwać, nie _miała o czym_ z nim rozmawiać. Ich relacja została po prost a! Lily czuła, że nigdy już nie będzie potrafiła odtworzyć tego, co mieli wcześniej. Ich przyjaźń po prostu przepadła.

Potrzebowała czasu, żeby to wszystko uporządkować, żeby zastanowić się, czy jest jej dobrze z tym dobrze, czy jednak nie. Jej ojciec powinien to uszanować, nagle zwalając na nią taką bombę, jak fakt, że ma rodzeństwo, które znała przez całe życie. Potrzeba przemyślenia wszystkiego jest oczywista.

A co robi Ethan Evans?

Proponuje Chase' owi przeprowadzkę.

 _No, a jak._

─ Myślałem, że się ucieszysz, że masz przynajmniej rodzeństwo, z którym nie drzesz kotów ─ zaczął, dobierając bardzo ostrożnie słowa. ─ Zawsze się dobrze dogadywałaś z Chase' em, nie przypuszczałem, że to będzie dla ciebie _problem._ Lily, przecież wcześniej on też tu praktycznie mieszkał. Może ostatni czasy faktycznie przyjeżdżał coraz rzadziej, ale przedtem prawie całe wakacje siedział nam na głowach, więc…

─ Ale mieszkanie na chwilę, to co innego niż wprowadzenie się na dobre ─ zripostowała. ─ Postawiłeś mnie w niezręcznej sytuacji. Czuję się niekomfortowo _w własnym domu._

Ethan westchnął ciężko. Tylko rozmowa z Lily po kilku zdaniach mogła być aż tak wyczerpująca.

─ Dobrze, czyli _nie chcesz,_ żeby Chase z nami mieszkał, tak? ─ spytał ostro. Lily wywróciła oczami.

Dlaczego on nie może tego zrozumieć? Przecież to, że ona potrzebuje chwili na zastanowienie, nie znaczy, że całkowicie przekreśla Reagana. Jest po prostu neutralna. Jest Szwajcarią. Nie wie, jak się z tym czuje. Nie _chce,_ ale też nie _nie chce._

Czy to naprawdę aż tak skomplikowane?!

─ To nie tak ─ westchnęła. ─ A zresztą – kogo obchodzi, co JA czuję? ─ parsknęła. ─ Na pewno nie ciebie…

─ Przestań mówić takie głupstwa ─ przerwał jej niegrzecznie. ─ To ty masz problem, Lily, nie ja. Przychodzisz do mnie zrobić aferę, ale nie wiesz _po co._ Jesteś zła, że Chase z nami zamieszka, ale jednak _nie do końca._ Wiesz, co ja myślę? Powinnaś z nim porozmawiać. Z _nim –_ nie ze mną.

─ Aha. Faktycznie cenna rada ─ zakpiła.

─ Wiesz co? ─ spytał, rozdrażniony już, jej ojciec. ─ Wróć tu, jak już wyrobisz sobie opinię. Znowu osądzasz wszystkich niesprawiedliwie, a… ej, Lily, co ty wyprawiasz?!

Lily dalej już nie słuchała. Zacisnęła pięści, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wyszła z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Fala wściekłości zalała ją od stóp do głów.

To _ona_ ma problem! Pfi!

Powinna uciąć sobie pogawędkę _ze swoim bratem._ Ta, to się nazywa _dobrze doradzić._

Osądza wszystkich _niesprawiedliwie._ I kto to mówi?

Wiedziała, że zachowała się dziecinnie, wychodząc stamtąd, ale zwyczajnie szlag ją trafił. Zdawało jej się, że doszła z ojcem do porozumienia. Nawet przeprosiła tę lafiryndę Rachel, chociaż wymagało to od niej _tyle poświęcenia_! Czy nie powinien tego docenić? Czy nie powinien _spróbować_ postawić się w jej sytuacji?

Jasne, że powinien. A w sumie, gdzie tu mówić o empatii… Co dostaje ona w zamian? Czyżby wyrozumienie i szacunek? Jasne, że nie. Akceptację i cierpliwość? Pomarzyć.

Nie – zostaje zaatakowana, wszyscy zmawiają się za jej plecami i jeszcze śmieją wytykać jej, że _nie ma własnej opinii._

Czy ten człowiek ma coś z głową?!

Wściekła, odmaszerowała do swojego pokoju, zamknęła drzwi na klucz i na całą głośność włączyła najgłośniejszy utwór, jaki udało jej się znaleźć. Uszy lekko bolały ją od tego hałasu, ale razem z tym bólem przychodziła ulga i stopniowe uspokojenie.

Muzyka, pomyślała. Tylko ona nigdy nie zawodzi i służy pomocą.

* * *

 **W zasadzie niedaleko „Glasgow", 26 grudnia**

 **M** arlena niezbyt się cieszyła na święta w domu.

 _W domu_ – o ile miejsce, w którym mieszkała, można było nazwać domem bez wyrzutów sumienia.

Nie był to ani dom – solidny budynek, w którym mieszkała rodzina McKinnonów, licząca pięć osób, ani też Dom – miejsce, gdzie Marlena powinna czuć się bezpieczna. Kiedy patrzała na stary, ceglany dom o maleńkich okienkach, niemal kompletnie odgrodzony od świata zewnętrznego, bo znajdujący się w odosobnieniu, czuła jedynie dojmującą beznamiętność. A kiedy wchodziła do środka, stawała się taka sama, jak każda żywa istota, która tam mieszkała – czyli apatyczna jak wyschnięta roślinka.

Mara w Hogwarcie należała do osób raczej żywiołowych, może roztropnych i odpowiedzialnych, ale wciąż energicznych i cieszących się życiem. Otoczenie w dużym stopniu wpływało na dziewczynę. Takie wesołe i beztroskie miejsce jak Hogwart, które czasem porównywała do wielkiej bańki mydlanej, odseparowującej nieletnich uczniów od okrucieństwa prawdziwego świata, sprawiało, że sama też żyła beztrosko i wesoło. Z kolei dom McKinnonów przygnębiał ją z taką samą mocą, jak przygnębiał pozostałych domowników:

Owczarek niemiecki o imieniu Boswell, który pilnował domu, zblazowany leżał obok swojej budy i chyba wyczekiwał z niecierpliwością na kres swojego bytu. Sowa Duffy spała pyszczkiem w swojej misce z wodą i już od dawna nie nadawała się do przynoszenia poczty, ale jednak żyła, bo jej ojciec się na to uparł, mimo że generalnie powinien szacować ją jako kolejną gębę do wyżywienia.

Jackson McKinnon ciężko pracował w Ministerstwie, ale i tak zarabiał grosze. Co dzień wracał do domu wycieńczony, zjadał z wysiłkiem obiad, po czym padał na stary tapczan, z którego wystawały sprężyny i trwał w takiej pozycji do następnego poranka, kiedy znowu musiał iść do pracy, jakby popadł w katatonię.

Esmeralda McKinnon nie pracowała, ale i nie brudziła sobie rąk żadnymi pracami domowymi, które przypadały Heather – starej ciotce Marleny, gotującej swoje ohydne zupy całymi dniami i zaklinającej swoją bratanicę i jej żałosnego męża szlamę. Matka Marleny za to skupiała się na sobie – wpatrywała w lusterko i wzdychała nad tym, jak bardzo źle wygląda. Dziewczyna zawsze zastanawiała się, jak to się stało, że ktoś tak płytki jak jej matka porzucił wszelkie bogactwa rodowe i ożenił się z mugolakiem, jej ojcem, przez co ją wydziedziczono i jej dotąd usłane różami życie zmieniło się w walkę o przetrwanie z każdym dniem.

Tak żyli McKinnonowie, i tak w swoim domu żyła Marlena. Możliwe, że tam po prostu nie miała dla kogo żyć.

Biedą piszczało, ale członkowie rodziny nie robili nic, by tej biedzie zapobiec. Akceptowali biernie swoją opłakaną sytuację, nie śmieli się, nie wspierali w trudnych chwilach, nie zarażali optymizmem, dlatego wszystko zdawało się być jeszcze bardziej biedne, żałosne i smutne.

I pewnie Marlena miałaby teraz równie ponure święta, gdyby nie list od Ann.

Jej siostra nie pasowała do reszty rodziny, bo nie poddawała się tej przygnębiającej atmosferze i nie usychała jak pies, sowa, ojciec, ciotka, matka i siostra. Ann była pełna życia – cieszyła się ze wszystkiego, a mimo swojej kościstości i wiecznie brudnych, strąkowych włosów, zdawała się – ale tylko _zdawała_ – być piękną i dobrze sytuowaną dziewczyną. Kiedy tylko skończyła Hogwart uciekła z tej okropnej okolicy i przeniosła się do Edynburga. Nie miała za wiele pieniędzy, ale jakoś się utrzymywała przy życiu, a sam fakt, że zaprosiła siostrę na całe święta do siebie, znaczył, że oszczędziła kilka knutów i udało jej się zrobić więcej świątecznego puddingu.

Ann kazała Marlenie porządnie się spakować, a więc możliwe, że planowała jakiś wypad z nią i swoim chłopakiem. Może w góry? Mara nigdy nie była w górach. A może gdzieś za granicę? Dziewczyna zawsze marzyła o wycieczce do Francji. Chociaż nawet Irlandia wydawała się w porządku.

─ Witaj, Ann ─ przywitała się z nią dzisiaj rano matka. ─ To miłe, że nareszcie się pojawiłaś.

Marlena uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha, kiedy zobaczyła przed sobą siostrę, a następnie rzuciła się w jej objęcia, wąchając uroczą woń truskawek z jej, jak zwykle rozczochranych – ale trochę mniej brudnych niż zwykle – kruczoczarnych włosów.

Annie pocałowała ją w czubek głowy, po czym zwróciła się do matki:

─ Fajnie byłoby powiedzieć, że dobrze cię widzieć, matko, ale ostatnio stwierdziłam, że przestanę kłamać, więc… ─ mruknęła butnie, a Esmeralda McKinnon wykrzywiła usta w grymasie.

Mara powstrzymała parsknięcie śmiechem. Nie powinna tak myśleć, ale właściwie to uwielbiała pyskówki jej siostry z rodzicami. Tylko ona miała odwagę im nagadać, a kiedyś może któreś z nich weźmie sobie jej słowa do serca i coś drgnie w tym stałym, niezmiennym, apatycznym systemie.

 _Może._

─ Słuchaj, młoda… dobrze by było gdybyś spakowała jakąś kieckę i cieplejsze ciuchy, zwłaszcza dużo golfów, bo radzę ci ubierać się na cebulkę. Tutaj widzę, że już mamy _roztopy,_ ale tam, gdzie jedziemy, jest o wiele zimniej. Byłoby super, gdybyś…

─ Gdzie ją zabierasz? ─ wtrąciła niegrzecznie matka, na dobre przerywając użalanie się nad sobą przed lusterkiem.

Ann z ciężkim westchnieniem przeniosła na nią wzrok.

─ Nie twój interes.

─ Przyjeżdżasz bez zapowiedzi i _porywasz Marlenę._ Nie sądzisz, że miło by było, gdybyś przynajmniej powiedziała, gdzie się wybierasz?

─ To jest niespodzianka ─ mruknęła wymijająco dziewczyna i machnęła ręką, jakby wyraz „niespodzianka" załatwiał wszystko. Chyba zapomniała już o tym, że w domu McKinnonów wyraz „niespodzianka" dolewał jedynie oliwy do ognia.

─ Nie bądź głupia, Ann. Nie powinnaś wyrzucać pieniędzy w błoto i organizować jakiś niemądrych i kompletnie niepotrzebnych wypraw ─ odparła Esmeralda, jakby była ekspertem od zarządzania pieniędzmi. ─ Na twoim miejscu…

─ Całe szczęście, ostatni raz na moim miejscu byłaś dwie dekady temu ─ wycedziła. ─ Marley, idź po kurtkę.

W tej samej chwili, kiedy Marlena miała iść odmaszerować po swój płaszcz, bo kurtki nie miała, ciotka Heather z obrzydliwym grymasem na twarzy złapała ją za przegub dłoni, odsłaniając swoje pokryte próchnicą i kamieniem zęby. Ann zmarszczyła wściekle brwi.

─ Gdzie jedziecie? ─ powtórzyła pytanie matka, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie do Annie, jakby chciała jej coś zrobić. Dziewczyna spoglądała jej wyzywająco w oczy.

Mara, która próbowała wyswobodzić się z uścisku ciotki, przypadkiem potknęła się o nogę fotela i spadła na swojego ojca. Chyba udało jej się wzbudzić go z katatonii, bo mimo tego, że nie był w pracy, ruszył się, a nawet odezwał:

─ Skoro to niespodzianka, może niech Marley wyjdzie, zgodzisz się, Annie?

Brunetka uniosła brew i oblizała nerwowo brwi. Jej siostra nie miała pewności, czy to dlatego, że zaskoczyło ją wyjście z transu ojca, czy też trochę kłopotała konieczność zostania z rodzicami na osobności. W końcu, wyraźnie niechętnie, skinęła głową. Marlena wywróciła oczami i, zabierając swoją walizkę i płaszcz, wyszła na dwór, gdzie czekała ją kolejna „niespodzianka".

I to w niej była teraz – siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu jeepa Grega, nowego, mugolskiego chłopaka Ann. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego jadą samochodem, gdziekolwiek to jest, a nie zwyczajnie teleportują się. Marlena co prawda nie zdała jeszcze licencji, ale mogła przecież podczepić się pod starszą McKinnonównę i skorzystać z teleportacji łącznej.

Jej siostra nie wracała od pół godziny z tej swojej rozmowy z rodzicami, dlatego zarówno Greg, jak i Marley lekko histeryzowali. McKinnon zazwyczaj lubiła chłopaków swojej siostry, ale akurat Greg nie przypadł jej do gustu. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że jest wyrachowany i zapewne dobrze usytuowany, a każde swoje słowo wypowiadał jak Alfa i Omega, a przynajmniej jak osoba nieomylna.

─ Ann mówiła, że nie lubi się z rodzicami ─ przerwał kilkuminutowe milczenie, charakterystycznie przeciągając sylaby, jakby mówił Marlenie jakąś ciekawostkę. Dziewczyna powstrzymała się przed wywróceniem oczami.

─ Wiem ─ starała się brzmieć sympatycznie. ─ Nawet bardzo nie lubi.

─ Dlaczego w takim razie tak długo z nimi pertraktuje?

 _Pertraktuje_? Poważnie? Gdzie jej siostra znalazła takiego faceta?

─ Raczej z nimi nie rozmawia. Pewnie krzyczą.

Greg wywrócił oczami i pogłośnił w swoim radiu samochodowym jakiś utwór, który niezbyt podobał się dziewczynie. Lily pewnie powiedziałaby, że to swoista kompozycja składająca się ze skrobania paznokciami po tablicy, nieudolnej gry na cymbałkach i krzyków, wzywających po pomstę do nieba, wydawanych przez wszystkie osoby, które miały nieszczęście wysłuchać tej piosenki. Kiedyś tak powiedziała. Jej przyjaciółka była dość przewrażliwiona na punkcie złej w jej mniemaniu i wartościowej muzyki. Gdy jednak kiedy koncert zespołu tych detonacji i kweresu dobiegł końca, do jeepa wskoczyła Ann. Wyraz jej twarzy był pusty.

─ To jedziemy już… ─ spytał się Greg, ale Ann go zignorowała i obejrzała się na tylne siedzenie, do siostry.

─ Muszę jeszcze pogadać z Marley.

─ Możecie to zrobić w samochodzie.

─ Nie, nie możemy ─ odparła z rozdrażnieniem, po czym nogą otworzyła drzwiczki i wywracając oczami kazała siostrze pójść w jej ślady. Marlena, pod bacznym okiem Grega, wydostała się z auta.

Ann pociągnęła ją kilka kroków dalej, za dom i kiedy miała już pewność, że jej chłopak nic nie usłyszy, odetchnęła. Maska obojętności zeszła z jej twarzy i ustąpiła lekko niemrawej, ale przede wszystkim zawstydzonej minie. Mara już wiedziała, że to źle wróży i przymknęła powieki, przygotowując się na najgorsze.

─ Wiem, że to miała być niespodzianka, ale to już bez znaczenia… Zacząć od dobrej czy złej wiadomości?

─ Od dobrej ─ wypaliła natychmiast.

─ Chciałam wziąć cię do Paryża, ale…

─ DO PARYŻA!? ─ krzyknęła Marlena i natychmiast zalała ją fala ekscytacji.

Wyjedzie za granicę! Za granicę i to w dodatku do Francji! Owszem, wcześniej łudziła się, że może Ann ją tam zabierze, ale to wciąż jedynie nieśmiałe marzenia, którym daleko do rzeczywistości, podczas gdy wszystko przebiegło tak, jak w najpiękniejszym śnie. To najlepszy prezent świąteczny, jaki kiedykolwiek dostała i pierwsze marzenie w jej życiu, które się spełniło! Czy istniała zła wiadomość adekwatna do tej wspaniałej?

Nie, na pewno nie.

Jej siostra uśmiechnęła się słabo.

─ Poczekaj, aż usłyszysz tą złą.

─ A co może być tak złe, że zepsuje mi wycieczkę do PARYŻA? – spytała ironicznie. Ann syknęła współczująco.

─ Jedziemy do Rowle' ów.

─ Nie żartuj! ─ jęknęła Mara.

Z początku czuła żałosne niedowierzanie przez ten z pewnością nieumilający punkt programu, ale i rozumiała, że jest to jej smutny obowiązek. Dopiero potem jakieś iskierki buntu zaczęły przez nią przemawiać, a ona sama zadawała sobie pytania:

Dlaczego mają tam jechać? Bo tak powiedziała matka?

Po co oni tam jadą? Do Rowle' ów nie można przecież wpaść tak bez zapowiedzi.

Czy Rowle' owie wiedzą, że dziewczyny wpadną? Na pewno nie. Nie wpuściliby takich obdartusów jak Ann albo Marley do swojego wspaniałego domu, a jeśli dodać do tego fakt, że obie są półkrwi, a Annie spotyka się z mugolem, to perspektywa wejścia bodajże do budy dla psa powinna być jedynie śmiałym marzeniem.

Najwyraźniej jednak ostatnio marzenia się spełniają. Nawet te złe.

─ Po co? ─ wymówiła jedno ze swoich pytań na głos. Ann polizała nerwowo wargi.

─ To też ci się nie spodoba… dobra, mniejsza. Opowiem ci wszystko na miejscu. Lepiej wracajmy, bo Greg się ob…

─ Po co?! ─ powtórzyła napastliwiej.

─ A po co mama miałaby interesować się, gdzie cię zabieram? ─ odparowała. ─ Po co ojciec w ogóle się wtrącił? _Zaproszono nas,_ Marley. Miałaś tam pojechać dwudziestego dziewiątego i tak, i siak.

─ Ale…

─ Jest BANKIET ─ przyznała niechętnie. Mara spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę.

─ BANKIET?! Oni _nigdy_ nie zapraszają nas na bankiet! NIGDY.

─ No wiem ─ zgodziła się Ann. ─ Mnie też to śmierdziało, dlatego spytałam się matki i… ─ wzięła głęboki oddech, jakby przygotowała się do powiedzenia czegoś ważnego: ─ OCH! SIDNEYANGELOCHCIAŁCIĘZAPROSIĆ ─ powiedziała na jednym wdechu i odetchnęła, jakby wszystko było jasne.

Ann często mówiła zbyt szybko, gubiąc po drodze wiele sylab, zwłaszcza, kiedy była podekscytowana albo nerwowa. Marlena zazwyczaj nie wiedziała, o co jej wtedy chodzi, ale teraz zrozumiała ją aż za dobrze. I szczerze powiedziawszy, wolałaby nie zrozumieć.

Sidney Angelo chciał ją zaprosić.

Ten mały smarkacz znowu coś knuje.

Wszyscy czarodzieje w mniejszym lub większym stopniu byli spokrewnieni, a ta zasada nie obeszła rodziny Marleny. Esmeralda McKinnon, dawniej McDonald, miała czworo rodzeństwa – siostrę, która miała teraz na nazwisko Rowle, siostrę, która miała teraz na nazwisko Angelo i brata, który był ojcem Mary McDonald**. Ach, no i jeszcze ciotkę Heather, która teraz gotowała jej zupki. Rowle' owie mieszkali w wielkiej pokaźnej willi w Paryżu i należeli do najbardziej szanowanych czarodziejskich rodów. Razem z nimi mieszkali Angelowie. Dlatego właśnie, kiedy zapraszali cię gdzieś Rowle' owie, robili to też Angelowie. Zawsze i wszędzie.

Marlena widziała się ze swoim kuzynostwem zaledwie dwa razy w życiu, kiedy jeszcze jakiś dobry krewny pamiętał o jej matce i zapraszał ją z dziećmi (zawsze bez męża) na zjazdy rodzinne. Z czasem zaprzestano nawet i tego, bo nie dało się mieć zjazdu rodzinnego bez afery, a pozostałe siostry niespecjalnie chciały się widywać z matką Marleny, w końcu _zdradziła_ rodzinę czy co one tam jej jeszcze zarzucały.

Sidney był jej kuzynem, ukochanym dzieckiem jej ciotki i wnukiem jej babci, przesiąkniętym złem do szpiku kości i rozpieszczonym jak mało kto. Ponieważ Sidneyowi nudziło się niemiłosiernie w wielkim, pięknym domu, gdzie zapewne pełnym służących i skrzatów, być może dwudziestu bawialni i nawet prywatnych oceanariów. Cała rodzina podsuwała mu pod nos tysiące rozrywek, ale on wolał znęcać się nad innymi i zabijać swoje rybki, umyślnie ich nie karmiąc. Taki typ dzieciaka.

Najgorsze było jednak to, że Mara dawno temu, kiedy miała jakieś osiem lat, nie okazała mu należytego szacunku (zapomniała, o co poszło) i cały on, zepsuty w każdym calu, od tego czasu próbował przy każdej okazji uprzykrzyć jej życie (za dużo okazji co prawda nie miał, ale ważne, że ciągle się starał). Dlaczego ją zaprosił? Co za diaboliczną gierkę znowu wymyślił?

─ Nigdzie nie jadę ─ mruknęła Mara i kręcąc głową odwróciła się, gotowa wrócić do domu. Siostra złapała ją za przegub dłoni.

─ Nie wygłupiaj się, Marley. Matka i tak, i siak, by się tam zaciągnęła. Nie lepiej najpierw nacieszyć się Paryżem, a potem znosić to dziecko podłożone przez demony?

─ Dlaczego _jej_ słuchasz? ─ oburzyła się Marlena. ─ Dlaczego postanowiłaś pojechać do Rowle' ów, tylko dlatego, że ta wariatka tak chciała? Myślałam, że nie zgadzasz się z nią, tak często, jak tylko możesz!

─ To… to skomplikowane, Mara ─ zbyła ją Ann. Wyglądała na niezadowoloną z zarzutów.

─ Zapłaciła ci? ─ zgadywała. ─ Nie, nie miałaby z czego. Powiedziała, że zaakceptuje Grega? Nie, przecież i tak miałabyś jej zdanie w głębokim poważaniu… O co tutaj chodzi? Annie!

Brunetka pokręciła głową z rezerwą.

─ Moja propozycja wciąż jest aktualna, Marley. Albo jedziesz z nami i wpadamy do Rowle' ów razem, albo zostajesz tutaj i wpadasz do Rowle' ów z mamą i Heather. Co wolisz?

Mara pokręciła głową. Jeśli było coś gorszego od wizyty u Rowle' ów (i Angelów), to wizyta u Rowle' ów (i Angelów) z jej matką. Kompletny impas.

─ Jadę z wami ─ odparła z ciężkim westchnieniem. ─ Skoro i tak nie mam wyjścia…

─ Nie masz ─ zgodziła się Ann i wreszcie jej twarz rozjaśnił promienny uśmiech, taki, jak za dawnych czasów. ─ Ale skoro jedziesz z nami to…

No jasne, a wiec wizyta u ciotek nie jest jedyną rewelacją.

─ Słuchaj – wiem, że masz już siedemnaście lat, możesz czarować i w ogóle… ale Greg nie wie, że jestem _magiczna._ Nie chcę, żeby wiedział. _Nie teraz._ Dlatego…

─ Prosisz mnie, żebym udawała mugolkę? ─ domyśliła się głosem wyprutym z emocji. Ann zacmokała.

─ Mogę na ciebie liczyć, prawda? To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

Czyli miała przed sobą wycieczkę do Paryża, która w sumie była jedynie cyrkiem na kółkach, bo musiała okłamywać zarozumiałego chłopaka swojej siostry na każdym kroku, a punkt kulminacyjny to bankiet u nienawidzących jej krewnych.

Tak… Od razu widać, że Ann wróciła.

* * *

─ **W** iesz, że zabijasz wzrokiem, A.B?

─ Musisz mi wybaczyć, Chase, ale nie mam ochoty na frajerskie pogaduszki ─ prychnęła.

Mimo tak oschłego powitania, Lily cieszyła się, że widzi Chase' a – przyniósł on bowiem nieco zmiętolony koc Rachel, którego – mimo przynależności do tej kobiety – rozpaczliwie potrzebowała. Zapadł zmierzch, na werandzie było koszmarnie zimno, tym bardziej, że Lily miała na sobie jedynie wkładaną przez głowę kobaltową bluzę i dżinsy. Ponieważ w salonie siedziała jej siostra, Rachel, ojciec, a wcześniej również Chase, stwierdziła, że wtargnięcie tam po coś ciepłego na przykrycie będzie poniżej jej godności i wolała zacisnąć zęby i znosić nieprzyjemne dreszcze, które przechodziły ją od czubka głowy po palce u stóp, niż przełknąć swoją dumę.

Chłopak z ciężkim westchnieniem narzucił na nią koc i – uprzednio odganiając stado ciem i komarów – położył jej na kolana zieloną lampkę naftową.

─ Lepiej nie siadaj na tak chłodne schody, bo będziesz bezpłodny ─ uprzedziła go, głosem wyprutym z emocji.

Chase wywrócił oczami.

─ Wiesz co, A.B? Nigdy nie byłaś zbytnio zrównoważona, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że jest z tobą tak źle, że aż powtarzasz nauki twojej babci ─ zażartował i zabrał jej znaczną część koca, samemu się opatulając. Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko i sama pociągnęła za koc, walcząc o swoją część.

─ Jeśli TEN FACET cię tu wysłał, to możesz równie dobrze już wracać, Reagan ─ warknęła. ─ Ja jutro i tak się stąd zabieram.

─ Uciekanie od problemów ich nie załatwi, Lils ─ stwierdził filozoficznie. ─ I nie – wujek… _eee nie, nie-wujek…_ Ethan mnie nie nasłał. Powiedział, że jesteś już za duża, żeby znosić twoje ciągłe humorki… Chociaż i tak widać, że się o ciebie martwi. Jeszcze przykłada tak palce do skroni… o tak: ─ Chase palcem środkowym i wskazującym złapał się z udawaną rezygnacją za czoło. ─ Wiesz… podebrał ten tik od Rachel, kiedy ta czeka w telewizji na blok reklamowy.

Dał jej sójkę w bok, ale rudowłosa wciąż wpatrywała się w dal, lekko zgarbiona, ale wciąż tak samo przygnębiona. Blondyn westchnął ciężko.

─ Przecież wiesz, że on się o ciebie troszczy, A.B. Twój ojciec…

─ To nie jest _mój_ ojciec, Chase! – wybuchnęła. ─ To _nasz_ ojciec. O to w tym wszystkim chodzi!

Chłopak przyjrzał jej się uważnie, prawie w ogóle nie mrugając. Najwyraźniej podzielał skłonność Evansów do odpływania podczas rozmowy, bo przemówił po kilku ładnych chwilach, a to, co powiedział, zbytnio nie posunęło rozmowy:

─ Naprawdę wściekłaś się o tę przeprowadzkę.

─ Gratuluję spostrzegawczości ─ prychnęła.

─ Trzeba było po prostu o tym powiedzieć, Lily ─ zaśmiał się pusto Chase. ─ Przecież nie będę wam… nie będę _ci…_ się narzucać.

Lily przestała patrzeć się w niebo i ze złością wbiła dwoje, szmaragdowozielonych, oczu prosto w blondyna.

─ Boże Święty, Chase, przestań być tak cholernie MIŁY! ─ krzyknęła. ─ Jestem dla ciebie _okropna_ , powinieneś być dla mnie taki _sam_ , a nie jesteś… tak bzdurnie wyrozumiały! ─ wytknęła mu, jakby oskarżała go o obrabowanie Gringotta. ─ Przestań! Postaw na swoim! Mniej mnie dość, tak jak ja…

─… tak jak ty masz dość mnie? ─ dokończył ze smutnym uśmiechem. Lily westchnęła ciężko.

Nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. Chase całym sobą był synem Ethana Evansa, teraz to dostrzegała – on też nie mógł zrozumieć, że potrzebny jest jej czas. Dlatego właśnie wolała nie rozmawiać z Chase' em. Dlatego chciała, żeby był na nią zły. Ta beznadziejna akceptacja jej humorków, działała jej na nerwy. Czasami naprawdę chciałaby, żeby ktoś porządnie jej wygarnął. Sama doprowadzała siebie do skraju emocjonalnego.

─ Po prostu za wiele na mnie spadło, okej? ─ mruknęła. ─ Ta sytuacja mnie zdezorientowała. Nie mogę tak po prostu udawać, że nic się nie stało.

─ Myślisz, że ja mogę? ─ prychnął Chase. ─ Myślisz, że ja nie jestem zdezorientowany?

Zaczął się śmiać z niedowierzaniem. Lily kopnęła go ze złością w kostkę.

─ Wydajesz się świetnie bawić całą tą sytuacją. Nawet postanowiłeś wprowadzić się na dobre. Oczywiście nikt nie zapytał MNIE o zdanie, więc najwyraźniej jesteś WAŻNIESZYM członkiem RODZINY, co jest zwyczajnie niesprawiedliwe.

─ Myślisz, że nie wprowadziłbym się, gdybym nie musiał? ─ odparował. ─ Błagam cię, Lils. Jeśli ktoś czuje się tu zakłopotany, to właśnie JA. Przypomnę ci, że to JA dowiedziałem się, że mam NOWYCH RODZICÓW, w skład których wchodzi mój chrzestny i baba, której NIGDY NIE WIDZIAŁEM NA OCZY. Z całym szacunkiem, ale przy tym twoje problemy z tym „że jesteś traktowana niesprawiedliwie" wypadają blado.

─ BLADO?! ─ wykrzyknęła tak głośno, że aż zapiekło ją w gardle. Lampka naftowa spadła z jej kolan i z głośnym brzękiem roztrzaskała się o schody.

─ Boże ─ szepnął. ─ Po prostu wybrałem mniejsze zło, dobra?! Gdybyś TY musiała wracać do domu, którego nienawidzisz i w którym NAPRAWDĘ miałabyś przesrane święta, to może być to zrozumiała. Mimo tego, że wszyscy cię tutaj kochają, zgrywasz niewiadomo kogo i wciąż narzekasz, jak bardzo ci tutaj źle. Po prostu nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak to jest mieć ZŁĄ sytuację rodzinną. Nie zdajesz. Ale i tak robisz z siebie ofiarę i…

─ Robię z siebie ofiarę? ─ powtórzyła zimno. ─ Mniejsze zło? Zabawne. Najpierw włazisz nam na głowę, a teraz mówisz, że jesteśmy tylko MNIEJSZYM ZŁEM?!

Reagan wstał na równe nogi. Był wściekły. Lily już dawno nie udało się doprowadzić kogoś do takiego stanu.

─ Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy zrobiłaś się tak pieprzenie PŁYTKA, A.B. Nigdy nie brałem cię za taką.

Lily cofnęła się, jak gdyby ktoś ją spoliczkował. Gniew zebrał się w niej jak nigdy, czuła, że jak zaraz czegoś nie rozwali to zwyczajnie wybuchnie i przez kilka chwil po prostu siedziała i kipiała z przytłaczającej ją złości, a potem… potem po prostu wszystko minęło.

On miał rację.

Była płytka. Sama przecież przyznała, że nie próbowała postawić się w jego sytuacji. Nie zastanawiała się przecież nawet, jak to dalej będzie, zbyt zajęta obmyślaniem strategii unikania Pottera. Obudziła się dopiero dzisiaj, dzisiaj, tyle godzin później. To była jej wina, że nie uczestniczyła w decyzji o przeprowadzce Chase' a. Jej i nikogo innego.

I zachowywała się jak egoistka, robiąc dzisiaj aferę.

─ Dobrze! ─ poddała się. Według niej był to gest absolutnej kapitulacji, ale Chase najwyraźniej inaczej ją odebrał, bo głosem przesiąkniętym jadem, odpowiedział:

─ Dobrze!

─ Świetnie!

─ Świetnie!

─ Wspaniale!

─ Bosko!

Dłużej dziewczyna już nie mogła wytrzymać i zwyczajnie parsknęła śmiechem. Zaskakujące, jak szybko wrócił jej dobry humor. Chase zmarszczył brwi, kompletnie zdumiony.

─ Co ci odbiło?

─ Masz szczęście, Reagan. Dzień dobroci dla zwierząt. Przestałam być płytka.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

─ Powinnaś iść się leczyć.

─ Mam zbyt napięty grafik, ale dziękuję za sugestię.

─ Sugestię? To nie była propozycja, A.B. To raczej twój obywatelski obowiązek. Jesteś niebezpieczna dla otoczenia. Prawdziwa złośnica, która dała się przegadać.

Ruda uderzyła go w ramię.

─ Nie dałam się przegadać! ─ obruszyła się. ─ Po prostu jestem mądrzejsza i odpuszczam głupiemu.

─ Aha.

─ No.

Zapanowało chwilowe milczenie, podczas którego _rodzeństwo_ patrzało na siebie intensywnie.

Może i nie będzie tak źle? W końcu Chase i ona dobrze się dogadywali… _kiedyś._ Może mogliby, tak jak zapowiedział Ethan Evans, być zgranym rodzeństwem?

Może. Może, gdyby spróbowali.

─ A więc mam zgodę panny ważniaczki na wprowadzenie się? ─ upewnił się blondyn.

Lily przez chwilę wahała się z odpowiedzią, żeby potrzymać go w niepewności. W końcu kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem.

─ Korzystaj z mojego dobrego humoru, leszczu.

─ To wracamy na pierniczki Rachel, leszczówno?

─ Wracamy ─ westchnęła.

Lily i Chase wstali, a dziewczyna szybko otrzepała spodnie z kurzu i brudu. Oboje już mieli wracać do domu, gdy nieoczekiwanie do jej uszu doszedł znajomy głos. Tyle tylko, że to niemożliwe…

─ Hej, LILY!

Lily przetarła oczy z niedowierzaniem, a jej usta uformowały się w wielką literę O. Przez moment stała w osłupieniu, a gdy odzyskała władzę w nogach, wcale nie rzuciła się w objęcia znajomej osobie.

Spojrzała na Chase' a.

Najpierw był on tak samo zaskoczony jak ona, ale wkrótce wyraz zdumienia na jego twarzy ustąpił jawnemu uwielbieniu. Oczy mu świeciły, usta wykrzywiał głupawy uśmiech, a ręce sięgnęły do zamka skórzanej kurtki.

O, nie.

Dziewczyna biegła prędko z rozpostartymi ramionami, zapewne gotowa rzucić się za moment w objęcia rudowłosej, gdy sama tak samo stanęła jak wryta. Ale nie patrzała się na Lily. Patrzała na Chase' a.

Jej niebieskie oczy błyszczały. W ten sam sposób były wytrzeszczone, ale zamiast uwielbienia kąpało się w nich tak charakterystyczne do tej istotki, żywe zainteresowanie. Usta lekko drgnęły w promiennym uśmiechu, którego Lily tak długo u niej nie widziała.

O, nie.

─ Cześć, Lily ─ powtórzyła dziewczyna, wcale na nią nie patrząc. ─ Kim jest twój przyjaciel?

Evansówna nabrała powietrza do płuc.

─ To nie jest mój przyjaciel… eee… _to mój brat._ Emmelino – poznaj Chase' a Reagana. Chase – to Emmelina Titanic. Sądzę, że przypadniecie sobie do gustu.


	2. (17) Powitania i Pożegnania

17\. Powitania i Pożegnania

 **[kotyliony, obozy i starzy znajomi]**

„ _You say goodbye and I say hello"_

-The Beatles

* * *

─ **G** dzie idziecie? ─ spytała Emmelina, kiedy z samego rana zobaczyła Chase' a, Dorcas i Lily w holu, ubierających płaszcze i kurtki.

Przygryzła dolną wargę, odnotowując obecność Reagana. Czuła się skrępowana, paradując przed kompletnie obcym chłopakiem w samej halce, którą dostała od siostry na szesnastkę, a więc nie brakło w niej koronek, dekoltów i innych zbędnych ozdób. Można uznać, że było to dosyć zabawne – w końcu Emmelina nigdy nie wstydziła się podkreślać swojej urody, ale jednak z nieznanej jej przyczyny obecność Chase' a nieco zmieniała jej przyzwyczajenia. Nie mogła zdecydować, czy to dobrze, czy źle.

Mijał trzeci dzień odkąd zjawiła się u Evansów, ale w dalszym ciągu nie miała pojęcia, czy podjęła słuszną decyzję. Niby bawiła się wieczorami świetnie, plotkując razem z Lily i Dorcas, która z nieznanych powodów zaczęła się do niej znów odzywać. Niby w ciągu dnia robiła z nimi multum świetnych rzeczy i skutecznie pozbywała się swojej bulimii, biorąc eliksiry, które zabrała z domu i kosztując specjały Rachel (po nich ostatnie o czym myślała, to dokładka), a również poprawiała swoje relacje z przyjaciółkami i pozbywała się stopniowo swojej egoistycznej osobowości, która bardziej pasowała do modelki z okładki Czarownicy (którą w gruncie rzeczy była) niż do niej, najzwyklejszej, szesnastoletniej czarodziejki. Dodatkowo wczoraj poszła z macochą Lily poćwiczyć trochę balet, który kiedyś był jej największym hobby, a ostatnio kompletnie go zarzuciła. Zarówno Rachel, jak i Caroline, która wpadała raz po raz, były zawodowymi tancerkami West Endu i mogła się z nimi wiele nauczyć. Uwielbiała cały ten dom, przepełniony zapachem amerykańskich muffinek i ciągłą melodią, nieważne, czy to grał gramofon z świątecznymi piosenkami (do tej pory Emmelina nie miała pojęcia, że w ogóle jest ich aż tyle), czy to jakiś członek rodziny wyciągał gitarę, skrzypce, flet albo siadał do fortepianu – tutaj wiecznie grała szlachetna muzyka, a nad nim zdawała się ciążyć niesamowita aura, jaka powinna emanować w każdym prawdziwym domu.

I to wszystko zrobiło na niej wielkie wrażenie, naprawdę, ale szósty zmysł blondynki wciąż podpowiadał, że jest tutaj nieproszonym gościem, dlatego wbrew woli zrobiło jej się przykro, kiedy dzisiaj zobaczyła, że cała trójka wychodzi gdzieś bez niej.

─ Chasey chce pograć w kosza ─ wyjaśniła Dorcas, tonem znawcy. ─ Nigdy nie widziałam meczu koszykówki, ale to może być całkiem ciekawe.

─ Ethan puszcza przecież non stop NBA z satelity ─ zaśmiał się "Chasey". ─ No, jeśli tylko nie leci kolejny odcinek Conoration Street albo potyczka od lat przegrywającej drużyny futbolowej… ─ zakpił. – Lily, komu on właściwie kibicu…

─ Kogo to obchodzi? ─ przerwała mu z rozdrażnieniem, bo bardzo nie lubiła rozmawiać o sporcie.

Titanicówna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Była to kolejna cecha rodziny Evansów- ten dziwny przedmiot, którego wręcz się przestraszyła, gdy zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy, nazywany przez Lily, Chase' a i Petunię telewizorem- nadawał non stop, nawet jeśli kompletnie nikt go nie oglądał. Rachel próbowała z tym walczyć, nieustannie wyłączając go, kiedy domownicy przebywali na dworze albo szli spać, ale Ethan natychmiast wchodził do pokoju i włączał go ponownie, twierdząc, że "przecież oglądał". Pan Evans miał naprawdę fenomenalny słuch, skoro pomimo nieustannych hałasów na górze, krzyków i wrzasków młodszego pokolenia rodziny, dzwonków do drzwi, muzyki z każdego gramofonu i instrumentu w domu (a było ich naprawdę multum), słyszał jeszcze to, że ktoś wyłącza telewizję.

─ Też nigdy nie widziałam tej gry ─ wtrąciła się Emma. ─ Ale pamiętam, że kiedyś jakiś chłopak mojej siostry powiedział, że przypomina ona trochę Qudditcha.

─ Trochę- zgodził się Chase. ─ Jak chcesz, to chodź z nami. Potem jedziemy ze Steele' ami na _West Side Story_ , bo Caroline zastępuje jakąś aktorkę, która wyjechała na miesiąc miodowy.

─ Oglądałam West Side Story siedemnaście razy ─ jęknęła Lily. ─ Od premiery jeździmy na to zawsze po Bożym Narodzeniu i z dwa razy w wakacje.

─ Nawet ja raz z wami byłam- wtrąciła się Dorcas.

─ Nigdy nawet o tym nie słyszałam- zdziwiła się Titanic. ─ To jakieś przedstawienie, tak?

─ Ano. Strasznie oklepane. Lepiej stąd chodźmy- pogoniła ich rudowłosa, łapiąc za klamkę. ─ Zaraz pewnie Rachel każe tacie zagrać dla niej _A Boy Like That_ , a skończy się na tym, że zagra od pierwszej sceny cały musical, bo takie będzie miała widzimisię.

─ Nic jeszcze nie zjadłam ─ jęknęła Emmelina. Lily wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała, że zje na mieście.

─ I tak muszę się spytać o coś Jordana ─ naciskała, wspominając imię swojego kuzyna. ─ W Prince' s mają pyszne gofry.

─ Skoro tak ─ skapitulowała blondynka i w podskokach ruszyła do suszarni, żeby założyć jakiś sweter i spodnie Lily albo Rachel (obydwie jej na to pozwoliły, zaznaczając, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie ruszała ubrań Tunii, o czym Emma nawet nie pomyślała). ─ Poczekajcie tylko na mnie, okej?

─ Tylko się sprężaj, bo pamiętaj- ZARAZ PRZYJDZIE RACHEL!

Emma pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową i zabrała się za rozrzucanie z poukładanych stosów wszystkich bluzek, par spodni i sukienek, byle tylko znaleźć coś dla siebie. Trochę żałowała, że nie spytała się Dorcas, czy może wkładać jej ciuchy, ale nie chciała przesadzić z zażyłościami, zwłaszcza, że wciąż rozmawiały tylko w towarzystwie Lily albo Chase' a, nigdy w cztery oczy. Generalnie jedynie Meadowes ubierała się w rzeczy, których nie powstydziłaby się Emmelina, a to, że sama je uszyła nadawały im jeszcze niezwykłą oryginalność. Ciężko jej było to mówić, ale wiedziała, że Meadowes ma ogromny talent.

Z kolei Rachel miała dość specyficzny gust, a przede wszystkim zupełnie inną niż Emmelina figurę. Zostawały jej tylko ciuchy Lily, ale ta posiadała chyba tylko glany, dżinsowe kurtki, czarne spodnie i bluzki w wyzywającymi napisami. W końcu, po kilku minutach męki, wzięła bluzkę macochy jej przyjaciółki z dość niestosownym dekoltem (normalnych to ona chyba nie miała) i dzwony rudowłosej, chociaż niezbyt to do siebie pasowało. Z ciężkim westchnieniem zaczęła się przebierać, wciąż wydziwiając na dwa kawałki tkaniny. Kiedy rozpięła trzy guziczki halki przy szyi i zdjęła ją przez głowę, intruz, który być może oglądał ją od dłuższego czasu, się ujawnił:

─ To nie pokaz mody, Emmelino ─ usłyszała znajomy głos i o mało nie zaczęła krzyczeć z przerażenia.

Chase uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, z satysfakcją odnotowując, że udało mu się wystraszyć ją na śmierć. W ciągu tych dwóch dni i trzech nocy, które spędziła w Cokeworth, robił to samo ciągle i ciągle, jakby postawił sobie za cel doprowadzenie jej do zawału serca.

Oczywiście nie dlatego miałaby dostać zawału, że to _on_ ją straszył, ale dlatego, że ogólnie _straszył._ To chłopak Hestii. Tak powiedziała Lily zaraz po ich pamiętnym przywitaniu na tarasie w Dzień Paczek…

─ To przegrana sprawa, Emmelino ─ powiedziała, patrząc na nią zmrużonymi oczami, co wyglądało przekomicznie. ─ Chase chodzi z Hestią.

─ Co mnie obchodzi, co robi twój brat? ─ zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

─ Patrzysz się na niego tym swoim wzrokiem… Nie chcę, żebyś znowu się w coś wkopała. A jeżeli znowu gdzieś zapodziejesz zdrowy rozsądek, przypomnij sobie Blacka ─ doradziła jej. ─ Związek, który stworzono z rozbitego związku, nigdy nie będzie dobrym związkiem.

To się nazywa dobrze doradzić, pomyślała z przekąsem blondynka. I skąd w ogóle pomysł, że podoba jej się Chase? Okej, mógł być przystojny i całkiem zabawny, mógł też tak cudownie brzęczeć na swojej gitarze i jako jedyna osoba na świecie nie traktować jej jak pustej blondynki (może dlatego, że generalnie to on jej nie znał?), ale wciąż był tak samo beznadziejnie zajęty przez bliską jej osobę. Odebranie przyjaciółce chłopaka to coś, co już raz zrobiła i tego żałowała. Gdyby jednak odebrała chłopaka przyjaciółce, która jest w szpitalu i tylko dlatego nie może go pilnować, to na zawsze straciłaby do siebie szacunek.

─ Chase… ─ skinęła głową. ─ Nie chcę być niemiła, ale czy mógłbyś wyjść? Wiesz, przebieram się.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się kpiąco i – przestając podpierać się o framugę drzwi – zamknął suszarnię, podchodząc do niej na niebezpieczną odległość. Serce blondynki zaczęło bić z zawrotną prędkością.

─ Lily kazała mi cię pogonić ─ wyznał. ─ Nim bliżej Sylwestra, tym bardziej jest rozdrażniona.

─ W końcu jedzie do Jamesa ─ westchnęła. ─ Ci dwoje żyją w takich dziwnych stosunkach… Lily ma do niego słabość, ale – jak to ona – nie przyzna się i woli ignorować swój obiekt uczuć oraz rozpowiadać, jak bardzo go nienawidzi… Nie jedziesz z nami do Doliny Godryka, prawda?

Chase pokręcił głową. To była idealna okazja, aby uderzyć.

─ A więc nie wiesz też co z _Hestią_ , prawda?

Chłopak zareagował tak gwałtownie, jakby Emmelina go spoliczkowała. Jego oczy zaszły mgłą, oblizał nerwowo wargi i, śmiejąc się bez powodu, przysunął jeszcze bliżej Titanic. Dziewczyna, która w tej chwili zakrywała się zdjętą halką, przycisnęła ją mocniej do piersi, aby przypadkiem jej nie upuścić i nie odsłonić przez bratem Lily za dużo. Powinna oddalić się albo najlepiej schować za suszarką, ale stała jak wryta, a nogi odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa.

─ Rozumiem ─ przyznał i zacmokał kilka razy. ─ _Ona_ próbowała cię moralizować, nie? No jasne, bo kto inny? Co za przebiegła, ruda…

─ Tak ─ wtrąciła się Emma, nie chcąc słyszeć, jakie wyzwisko dla swojej siostry wyszukał Reagan. ─ Rozmawiałam z Lily, ale nikt nie musi mnie moralizować. Sama mam na tyle godności, żeby nie dowalać się do chłopaka mojej przyjaciółki, tym bardziej, że kiedyś już to robiłam. Lily jest naprawdę troskliwą osobą i jedynie utwierdziła mnie w moim własnym przekonaniu, że…

─ Och, troskliwa to ona jest aż za bardzo ─ zgodził się blondyn, parskając. ─ Tak bardzo się o wszystkich troszczy, że aż karmi nas kłamstwami.

Titanicówna zamrugała kilkakrotnie. _Karmi kłamstwami?_ Czy to znaczy, że… Czy to znaczy, że Chase nie jest z Hestią? Czy to znaczy, że… że jest _wolny?_

Cóż, ma kolejny powód, dla którego nie powinna chować się za suszarkę.

─ Lily… kłamała? ─ wydukała inteligentnie. Chase wywrócił oczami.

─ Następnym razem patrz na jej nos, Emmelino. Zawsze kiedy kłamie, to go marszczy.

Lily często marszczy nas, stwierdziła blondynka. Dobrze wiedzieć o tym fakcie na przyszłość, ale jednak nie o to chodziło. Zmarszczki na nosie jej przyjaciółki w tej chwili obchodziły ją mniej więcej tak bardzo, jak zeszłoroczny śnieg. Spojrzała na Chase' a.

Można pomyśleć, że on i ona to bliźniacy – oboje mieli takie same połyskujące, złote włosy, te same delikatne, młodzieńcze rysy, nawet byli podobnie wysocy. Chłopak zdawał się rozumieć ją od początku, nie znała go za dobrze, to prawda, ale jak tylko go zobaczyła, wtedy, na tarasie Evansów… po prostu… grom z jasnego nieba. Czuła się tak zakłopotana w jego towarzystwie, kiedy myślała o biednej Hestii, zalewała ją złość – częściowo na siebie, że nie uczy się na swoich błędach, a częściowo też na nią, ale z innego powodu. Z bardziej egoistycznego powodu. Po prostu… po prostu wątpiła, że mówił „Hestio" tak głęboko jak „Emmelino". Ten głos zarezerwowała ona.

Zielonooki już w tej chwili stał bardzo blisko niej, ale dosunął się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że przy wydechu czuła swój brzuch na jego brzuchu, potem nos na nosie, a potem…

─ A zresztą jest jeszcze Jayden! ─ wykrzyknęła piskliwie. Chase zmarszczył brwi i odsunął się znacznie.

─ Kim jest Jayden? ─ odpowiedział tonem, którego do tej pory u niego nie słyszała.

To nie zabrzmiało tak głęboko, tak słodko, jak zwykle mówił, gdy zwracał się do niej. W jego głosie słyszała natomiast w nim nutki rozdrażnienia, wręcz goryczy.

 _No, nie._

─ No… _Jayden._ Wiesz, chłopak Hestii ─ zaśmiała się nerwowo. Czyżby Chasey nie wiedział o Jaydenie? Czyżby teraz, wspominając o nim kompletnie przypadkiem, ponownie zrujnowała wszystko?

─ Ach, on ─ prychnął. ─ Dalej z nim jest?

W tej chwili całe przekonania (a może nawet marzenia, bo chyba tak powinna je nazwać), że Chase ma zarezerwowany najprzyjemniejszy ton swojego głosu tylko dla niej, prysł. Gdyby zarezerwował coś jej, oznaczałoby to, że traktuje ją wyjątkowo. Najwyraźniej jednak Lily wcale nie marszczyła nosa tak bardzo, kiedy mówiła, że to chłopak Hestii. Do Emmy teraz to dotarło. Zrozumiała to, wpatrując się w oczy blondyna, gdy z taką pogardą mówił o Jaydenie.

Najwyraźniej wciąż coś do niej czuł.

 _Dalej z nim jest?_

─ Nie, już nie ─ chciała powiedzieć, bo byłoby to najbardziej zgodne z prawdą. Jones i Rasac co prawda nie zerwali ze sobą _oficjalnie,_ ale to stanie się prędzej, czy później.

I to powinna rzec część Emmeliny, którą postawiła sobie za cel zostać.

─ Tak, dalej ─ chciała powiedzieć, bo nie skłamałaby, ani nie powiedziała prawdy. Wtedy pewnie rozłościłaby Chase' a, ale po tym, jak zdołałby ochłonąć, zapewne ruszyłby dalej. Przestał czekać na Hestię, a to z pewnej strony dobrze dla niego. Ale z drugiej źle, dopowiedziała ta pierwsza część dziewczyny.

I to rzekłaby ta część Emmeliny, która rozbiła związek Dorcas i Syriusza.

Która część wygrała walkę? Cóż, poniekąd żadna. Poniekąd obydwie.

─ Nie wiem ─ odparła Emma, zastanawiając się, czy mówiąc to, poszła swoim dwóm częściom osobowości na kompromis, czy też udzieliła najgorszej, możliwej odpowiedzi. ─ Może.

* * *

 **I** chociaż Emmelina nie mogła wskazać innego domu, w którym panowała tak gościnna atmosfera jak u Evansów, to w gruncie rzeczy wcale długo szukać nie trzeba. W Dolinie Godryka, niedaleko Manchesteru, stała piękna willa, która na pozór nie różniła się zbytnio od pozostałych budynków na jednej z najzamożniejszych ulic miasteczka, ale bardziej spostrzegawczy obserwator od razu uznałby ją za jedyną w swoim rodzaju, budowlę kompletnie unikatową i w dobrym guście. Trzypiętrowy dom z ogromnym ogrodem, trzema tarasami, balkonami i gankami miał dość nieregularne kształty i okrągły dach z brązowej cegły, przypominający kopułę. Elegancki płot z furtką, która sama się otwierała, rozpoznając domowników, przysłaniał niezagospodarowane miejsca, ale za to w ogóle nie przeszkadzał w podziwianiu wielkiego, kwitnącego ogrodu. Annabelle Potter, która kochała z całego serca kwiaty, zadbała, aby w jej ogrodzie przeważały właśnie one, a gatunków ich wszystkich sama by pewnie nie zliczyła. Latem wśród traw wyrastały kolorowe goździki i gerbery, po pnączach pięły się czerwone i białe róże, w oknach, za zasłonami stały w bukiety peoni, a obok drewnianej altanki kwitły drzewa dzikiej wiśni. Nieopodal wystawionych pół roku temu rozkładanych leżaków, w sezonie kiełkowały dzikie maliny i borówki. Właścicielka, z uwagi na to, że była uzdrowicielką, zasadziła gdzieniegdzie trochę leczniczych roślin i ziół. Obecnie cały ten azyl Belle niestety został doszczętnie przykryty białym puchem, a gołe gałęzie drzew przysłaniał szron, ale i tak miał on swój osobliwy urok.

Z ogrodu po schodkach wchodziło się na taras, który w każdym calu zagospodarowany był gratami, które nie mieściły się w altance, piwnicy, na strychu i w kotłowni, takie jak miotły, katalogi Qudditcha, stare gadżety od Zonka, które znudziły się zarówno Jamesowi i Syriuszowi, jak i Sethowi Potterowi, proroki codzienne, mugolskie czasopisma o motoryzacji, kilka rozpadających się motocykli i rowerów Syriusza, bilety na koncerty, rozmokłe plakaty i inne bezużyteczne rzeczy, których nikt nie miał serca wyrzucić. Po kilkuminutowym mordowaniu się ze starym pudłem, które tarasowało wejście, można było przedostać się do wnętrza domu, które kompletnie zapierało dech w piersiach. Ogromne pomieszczenia, pozłacane klamki, dostojne meble, piękne obrazy na ścianach i artystyczny nieporządek, który tego dnia wyjątkowo został uprzątnięty, z całą pewnością mógł zostać zaliczony do tego niezwykłego klimatu, o którym myślała Emmelina.

─ JAMES! ─ krzyknęła głośno pani Potter z dołu. ─ CO TO MA BYĆ?!

Potter odłożył swoją gitarę, wstał z niezadowoloną miną ze swojego łóżka i zerknął na lodżio, na które wyszedł Syriusz zapalić. Otworzył drzwi na balkon i dał mu kuksańca, żeby się ruszył. Dwóch chłopców z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem zbiegło ze schodów, prosto do kuchni, gdzie zastali Belle Potter z założonymi ramionami i gniewnym spojrzeniem. Wskazała ruchem głowy na wyłożone na blacie rządki butelek miodu pitnego, bourbona, whiskey i kremowego piwa- zapasów na Sylwestra.

Jak to możliwe, że kobieta je znalazła? Przecież leżały w specjalnym schowku, w postaci zacinającej się szufladki, do której nikt z tego powodu nie zaglądał od lat. Przez lata syn Potterów wkładał tam rzeczy, których nie pochwaliłaby jego matka i jeszcze nigdy – _nigdy_ w ciągu szesnastu lat – nie zostały odnalezione. Sytuacja zbiła go z pantałyku na tyle, że przez kilka pierwszych sekund stał i przyglądał się trunkom z otwartymi ustami, a dopiero, kiedy Syriusz kopnął go kilka razy w kostkę, odzyskał język w gębie:

─ To nie są nasze butelki ─ skłamał szybko James. Jego matka prychnęła głośno.

─ Uważaj, bo uwierzę.

─ Ale on nie kłamie, Belle ─ poparł przyjaciela Syriusz i uśmiechnął się niewinnie. ─ Wiesz, że cały czas go pilnuję i do tej pory żaden z moich zmysłów nie odnotował, żeby zbliżał się do jakiegoś monopolowego, a więc posiadanie tych butelek przez jego… _naszą_ osobę jest tak jakby nieprawdopodobne.

Kobieta z rezerwą pokręciła głową, po czym spojrzała na nich tak karcąco, że obydwoje spuścili głowy.

─ Wiecie, że Elizabeth Nass pracuje w Departamencie Praw Młodzieży? Wiecie, że działa w tuzinach organizacji przeciwko zatruwaniu się alkoholem młodego pokolenia? Wiecie, że ta sama osoba przyjeżdża do nas dzisiejszego dnia? ─ lamentowała. ─ I w końcu- czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że Elizabeth zawsze zagląda w każdy kąt, sprawdzając czy nie dostaje się do waszych rąk, _nieletnich rąk,_ choć odrobinę tego trun… nie przerywaj mi, Syriuszu! Nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś pełnoletni!

─ Ale…

─ Gdyby Elizabeth znalazła te butelki, i gdyby zobaczyła moją zaskoczoną minę, i gdyby połączyła wszystkie fakty… Reputacja naszej rodziny byłaby zhańbiona już na zawsze.

Chłopcy wymienili spojrzenia. Dobrze wiedzieli, że faktycznie tak by to wyglądało – żadne z nich nie znało drugiej takiej plotkary jak właśnie Elizabeth, chociaż pewna osoba zaczęła deptać jej w tej dziedzinie po piętach. Oczywiście mowa o córce kobiety…

─ Mamo, ale dobrze wiesz, że ona nie jest święta. I na pewno nie przestałaby cię odwiedzać… kto wtedy uwarzyłby jej eliksir na zmarszczki albo żylaki?

─ To nie jest śmieszne, James ─ obruszyła się pani Potter i ze złością wcisnęła mu do rąk butelki. ─ Schowaj je _gdzieś._ Potem porozmawiamy. Pamiętaj tylko, że jeśli Elizabeth znajdzie choć jedną z nich, to…

─ Nie ma szans, żeby je znalazła, jeśli to _ja_ je schowam ─ prychnął nieskromnie James. ─ Ale może umówmy się inaczej… jeśli ona ich _nie_ znajdzie, to będziemy mogli je zatrzymać, a jeśli jednak się nie uda to…

─ Absolutnie, James. Ja sama jestem wami wystarczająco rozczarowana i…

─ O Merlinie, ile cennego towaru! ─ przerwał jej głos Setha Pottera, który wrócił ze swojego patrolu w Ministerstwie, cały zmizerniały i zmęczony, ale wciąż tryskający energią.

Jego żona jęknęła cicho spodziewając się, że obecność ojca Jamesa wytrąci wszystkie jej argumenty i mądrości wychowawcze z rąk. Kochała swojego męża, ale wiele oddałaby za to, żeby przez te wszystkie lata razem choć trochę przybyło mu odpowiedzialności. Mimo że i jemu, i jej, wybiła już czterdziestka, Seth zdawał się dziecinnieć z każdym dniem.

─ Zawsze wiedziałem, że gdzieś giną mi procenty… Mogłaś powiedzieć, Bellie, że przechowujesz je na Sylwka, bo wtedy oszczędziłbym sobie tyle zm…

─ To nie jest _nasz_ alkohol, Seth ─ przerwała mu niegrzecznie. ─ To zbiór, który przez lata gromadził twój syn!

─ Poważnie?! ─ zdumiał się mężczyzna i spojrzał na Jamesa i Syriusza dziwnie – na pół z podziwem, na pół ze zdumieniem. Obydwie połówki w opinii Belle były nie na miejscu. Powinien spoglądać na nich z naganą, a nawet z gniewem.

No, tak, ale mówimy przecież o moim mężu, pomyślała z przekąsem.

─ Ale… no wiesz, na twoim miejscu bym go gdzieś schował ─ zmienił nagle temat Seth. Pani Potter spiorunowała go spojrzeniem.

─ A co cię do skłoniło do podjęcia tak drastycznych kroków? ─ zapytała, coraz bardziej poirytowana.

─ Wiesz, widziałem z oddali Liz Nass, gadającą z Bathildą Bagshot i, no wiesz, pomyślałem, że może wpada do cieb…

─ ELIZABETH JEST JUŻ TUTAJ?! ─ wykrzyknęła Belle, robiąc duże oczy. Jej mąż spojrzał na nią z lekkim przestrachem, po czym kilka razy kiwnął niemrawo głową.

─ No, eee, wiesz, tam była i… może to… nie wiem, ale… ─ dukał.

Belle zignorowała go i ruchem ręki zagoniła swojego syna do ukrywania alkoholu, Syriusza do otwierania drzwi, skrzatkę do sprzątania salonu, a swojemu mężowi kazała się po prostu zachowywać jak cywilizowany człowiek, a dosłownie moment później, kiedy Seth chciał powiedzieć: „A jak zachowuję się zwykle?", Syriusz z udawanym zaskoczeniem w głosie przywitał się z gościem.

─ Witaj, Syriuszu ─ odpowiedziała Elizabeth, po czym otrzepała buty ze śniegu, zdjęła swój nowiutki płaszcz i wełniany szalik. ─ Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Mam do ciebie sprawę.

Belle i Seth wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia i, nie marnując dłużej czasu na zaszywanie się w kuchni, ruszyli do przedpokoju ze sztucznymi uśmiechami. Oboje kiedyś bardzo lubili się z Liz Nass, jednak z czasem ich relacje zaczęły się oziębiać, a może to ta kobieta zrobiła się nie do wytrzymania? Dawniej tryskała życiem i śmiała się praktycznie non stop, często bez powodu, a teraz stała przed nimi wyrachowana, zarozumiała i dumna kobieta, która przyjeżdżała do starych znajomych zazwyczaj jedynie po to, żeby wyłudzić na nich jakąś przysługę.

─ Widzę, że nie spoczywasz, Liz ─ parsknął pan Potter. ─ Syriusz chyba jedynak niezbyt ci… no wiesz, raczej nie jest zainteresowany…

─ Gdzie wasz syn? ─ spytała protekcjonalnie kobieta, rozglądając się na wszystkie boki. Raczej ciężko było przeoczyć Jamesa, no chyba, że znowu planował jakiś niemądry kawał. ─ To jego również dotyczy.

─ Obecny ─ zmaterializował się chłopak, wyskakując praktycznie znikąd, przez co biedna kobieta o mało nie dostała zawału. Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

─ Dobrze ─ ucieszyła się Elizabeth, kiedy udało jej się dojść do siebie. ─ Bellie, mam nadzieję, że chłopcy nie są ci dzisiaj do niczego potrzebni.

─ Eee… no wiesz, chyba nie, ale… ─ wydukała „Bellie",

─ To cudownie! ─ klasnęła w ręce Elizabeth, niczym rozentuzjazmowane dziecko. ─ Nie pamiętam, czy wspominałam ci ostatnio kotylionie u Rowle' ów, ale…

─ O czym?! ─ powiedzieli równocześnie James i Syriusz.

Obydwoje znali świetnie równie _wspaniałe_ przyjęcia, jak właśnie kotylion, o którym wspominała Liz Nass, i na które byli zmuszani chodzić. A przynajmniej Syriusz był zmuszany, a James pojawiał się tam zazwyczaj po to, żeby coś wysadzić, ale to już osobna historia. Sęk w tym, że Rowle' owie mieszkali w Paryżu, a w ich rezydencji przebywała właśnie…

─ _Kotylionie,_ chłopcy ─ zaśmiała się sztucznie kobieta, jakby tłumaczyła im coś oczywistego. ─ No wiecie – to taki bal, w którym zazwyczaj pojawiają się dziewczęta z dobrych, czarodziejskich rodzin – takich jak wasze – no, oczywiście z partnerami, ale to chyba jas…

─ Oni _wiedzą,_ co to kotylion, Liz – przerwał jej Seth Potter. ─ Chodzi tu o to, że nie mają pojęcia, co im do tego…

Kobieta spiorunowała go tak nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, że jego żona aż ścisnęła go mocniej za rękę.

─ _Nic_ im do tego, Seth, skoro tak bardzo cię to interesuje. Pomyślałam tylko, że zapewne wysyłacie Hestię, bo przecież wiadomo, że Mayie nie może pójść, a to by się dobrze składało, bo jest przecież jeszcze moja Mary…

…i sęk w tym, że Rowle' owie mieszkają w Paryżu, a w ich rezydencji przebywa właśnie Mary McDonald.

Mary McDonald – dziewczyna, która zawsze musiała być w centrum zainteresowania, sercem i duszą towarzystwa oraz prawdopodobnie najbardziej przebiegłą i zmyślną osobą, którą obaj znali.

Przez pewien czas w trójkę stanowili nierozerwalną paczkę, szczególnie dlatego, że dziewczyna również mieszkała w Dolinie Godryka, a kiedy jej tam nie było, to z pewnością znajdywała się albo w Brighton, gdzie Potterowie często wyjeżdżali do krewnych, albo w Paryżu, a tam z kolei mieszkała rodzina van Weertów, czyli dziadków Jamesa z drugiej strony, a więc nawet gdyby chcieli, nie mogliby na dłuższy czas unikać Mary.

Kiedyś, tak około czwartej klasy, Syriusz szczerze przepadał (bardzo _przepadał,_ bo to zamknięta sprawa) za dziewczyną, bo różniła się od swoich rówieśniczek, nawet interesowała Qudditchem (tak, takie laski jeszcze istnieją!), chociaż jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to może lubił ją głównie za jej rozwiązłość, miejscami nawet puszczalskość. To bardzo cenna cecha u płci pięknej.

A z Jamesem? Z nim to zupełnie inna sprawa – znał tę dziewczynę od dziecka, przez długi czas się z nią spotykał, a przede wszystkim przeżył większość tych rzeczy, o których wolał nigdy nie opowiadać i nawet on, Syriusz, wiedział o nich bardzo mało.

Chłopak spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Od dziwacznej sytuacji semestr wcześniej, jednej z tych, o których Black wiedział tyle, co nic, mało kto wspominał Mary z imienia. Teraz zrobiła to jej matka, ale nie podnosiło to ich zbytnio na duchu.

─ Hestia nie jedzie na żaden kotylion ─ mruknęła niechętnie Belle.

 _Nie może prawie tak bardzo jak „Mayie",_ pomyślał Syriusz. _Wszystkie te stary ciotki, które nie mają, co robić z życiem i łażą na kotyliony, padłaby, słysząc jej gaworzenie._

Elizabeth zamrugała kilka razy, otworzyła i zamknęła buzię, co chwila wydając z siebie krótkie „ooo", jakby komunikat, że ktoś ośmielił się nie zjawić na kotylionie, kwalifikował się do najgorszych wykroczeń, jakie można sobie wyobrazić.

─ No cóż, to… to niezbyt dobrze się składa, bo widzicie, ja… ─ urwała, spoglądając porozumiewawczo na Potterów. Nikt z tego spojrzenia nie odczytał jej intencji.

─ …ty…? – przeciągnął sylabę Seth.

Elizabeth zaśmiała się nerwowo i odgarnęła grzywkę z czoła, co – jak Potterowie zdążyli się już dawno zorientować – prognozowało zrzucenie istnej bomby prosto z mostu.

─ Miałam odebrać Mary, kiedy tylko skończył się rok szkolny w Beaux – nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale ona jest tam na wymianie i mieszka chwilowo w domu Florence Rowle, czyli tam, gdzie organizują kotylion. Ona sama… cóż, chyba ma dość Francji na tyle, że wolałaby wrócić jak najszybciej do domu, ale ja nie miałam jak… Flora trzymała ją bardzo długo u siebie, bo przywiązała się do niej, w końcu to jej chrześnica, a…

─ Czy to naprawdę tak wielki problem skoczyć ci na chwilę po córkę do własnej siostry? – zdziwiła się Belle. – Na pewno bardzo się za nią stęskniłaś.

Elizabeth skrzywiła się mocno, co mogło znaczyć, że tęsknota jest zbyt mocnym określeniem. Do stanu kobiety na wieść, że pozbędzie się córki na calusieńki semestr, a może nawet dłużej, pasuje jedynie niczym nieuzasadniona ulga. Syriusz, mimo całego swojego uprzedzenia do Elizabeth Nass, wcale jej się nie dziwił – on też, gdyby był jej matką, nie tęskniłby za Mary.

─ Nie rozumiesz mnie chyba, Belle – zaśmiała się tamta pobłażliwie. – Jest _kotylion._ Jedyna zabawa nastolatków, którą popieram i – co najważniejsze – miejsce, gdzie pełno dobrze urodzonych osób, czyli odpowiedniego dla niej towarzystwa. Mary… powinna zaliczać jak najwięcej kotylionów.

─ Nie możesz jej jednak do tego zmusić, Liz ─ odezwał się Seth. ─ A zresztą, myślisz, że jeśli Hestia by poszła, to Mary zrobiłaby to samo? Przecież ona nawet jej nie zna!

─ Nie o to chodzi! ─ wywróciła oczami Elizabeth. ─ Mary nie zwraca na takie rzeczy _uwagi._ Ona… och, Merlinie, chodzi mi o _partnera,_ Seth. To _na pewno_ jej problem– no wiesz, _ja_ _sama_ nie poszłabym solo na kotylion i…

─ Ależ Liz, na pewno gdyby zależało jej na tym, to kogoś by znalazła ─ parsknęła Belle, widząc, że James i Syriusz robią się coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni. ─ I nie stójmy tak na korytarzu! W salonie mamy trochę ciastek zbożowych…

Elizabeth zignorowała nerwowe zaproszenie swojej przyjaciółki, ponieważ zbyt zajęta była lustrowaniem spojrzeniem jej syna. Kobieta bowiem praktycznie od zawsze starała się zeswatać swoją córkę z Jamesem, bo Potterowie byli uosobieniem tego, co Elizabeth Nass uważała za święte – dobrze urodzeni i obrzydliwie bogaci. Z pewnością w jej planie „odbioru" Mary z Paryża do głównych celi należało wysłanie córki na kotylion, ale ważniejszą rzeczą było to, z _kim_ tam pójdzie.

─ Skoro nie chcecie iść na ten kotylion, chłopcy ─ westchnęła zrezygnowana kobieta. ─ To przynajmniej, proszę, odbierzcie Mary od Rowle' ów. Ona na pewno ucieszy się na wasz widok.

─ Co z Kennym? ─ zapytał nagle James, wspominając o starszym synu pani Nass. ─ Nie może jej odebrać?

─ Kenny' ego nie ma w Anglii ─ machnęła ręką. ─ A zresztą Maddie żaliła mi się, jak dawno do nich nie wpadaliście. Rowle' owie was uwielbiają… nie sądzisz, Belle, że powinni od czasu do czasu odwiedzać rodzinę?

Belle otworzyła i zamknęła usta bez przekonania.

─ Prawdopodobnie ─ odparła tylko.

─ …tym bardziej, że oni też mogą poznać ciekawe… _osobniczki_ na kotylionie, i będzie to o wiele lepsze niż to, co na co dzień _robią ─_ kontynuowała tyradę Elizabeth, patrząc głównie na Jamesa. Syriusz pomyślał, że siła jej spojrzenia jest nawet bardziej przytłaczająca niż Evans, ale z drugiej strony jego przyjaciel zdążył już do takich rzeczy przywyknąć, więc, niestety, nie wywarło to na nim odpowiedniego efektu.

Jednak okularnik nie roześmiał się błazeńsko, nie poczochrał sobie włosów ani nawet nie powiedział niczego niestosownego, mimo że zazwyczaj na myśl o kotylionach, Mary McDonald albo rozkazach czy (zdaniem Elizabeth) panujących normach robiło mu się niedobrze. Zamiast tego zrobił rzecz tak niespodziewaną, że Black aż zakrztusił się własną śliną:

─ No dobra ─ odparł, unosząc ręce do góry. Pani Nass przestała patrzeć na niego tak dziwnie. ─ Odbierzemy Mary.

Poklepał oniemiałego Syriusza po plecach, po czym zniknął w drzwiach do salonu, gdzie Belle – bardziej podejrzliwa niż oniemiała – podsunęła mu talerzyk ze swoimi ciasteczkami.

─ Ale… ale możemy zabrać ze sobą motor? ─ wydukał Black, bo tylko to mogło dodać mu w tym momencie otuchy.

* * *

─ **W** idziałam Sidneya dwa razy w życiu. I to o dwa za dużo ─ marudziła Marlena do Ann, która kompletnie ignorowała ją przez cały poranek, zbyt zajęta syzyfowymi pracami, jakimi było pieczenie ciasteczek.

─ Podaj mi cukier waniliowy, Marley ─ poleciła jej siostra, przyglądając się bez zrozumienia wałkowi do ciasta. ─ Nie wiem, kiedy go dać, bo w przepisie _nie potrudzili się,_ żeby o tym wspomnieć.

Marlena westchnęła ciężko i cisnęła w brunetkę cukrem waniliowym, który rozsypał się na jej fartuszku. Ann wydała z siebie jęk czystej frustracji i wykonała popisowy rzut fartuchem w dal – udało jej się dorzucić aż do kranu – po czym, kręcąc głową, udała się do salonu, ciągnąc za sobą siostrę.

Za oknem mieszkanka Ann i Grega, jej chłopaka, rozciągał się widok na cudowną, paryską panoramę. Marlena przypomniała sobie, jakie uczucia towarzyszyły jej, kiedy ujrzała ją po raz pierwszy. Radość, wzruszenie, bezgraniczne szczęście… tak wyglądał jej niedawny entuzjazm. Do wczoraj spędzała najlepsze ferie świąteczne w życiu – zobaczyła tyle wspaniałych rzeczy, rozmawiała z takimi sympatycznymi ludźmi, zjadła tak wiele potraw, które skradły jej serce… nie mogła uwierzyć, że to jej siostra ma codziennie, na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jeszcze bardziej niedowierzała, iż nie pochwaliła się z powodu przeprowadzki z Edynburga tuż do Miasta Zakochanych. Ona rozesłałaby pocztówki pewnie do wszystkich ludzi, z którymi kiedykolwiek rozmawiała. Naprawdę cieszyła się każdą sekundą spędzoną tutaj, nie odmawiała sobie żadnych rozrywek i ani myślała gdybać, dlaczego Angelowie zaprosili ją na bankiet.

Ale dzisiaj już musiała. Z mieszanymi uczuciami zerwała kartkę w kalendarzu i przywitała dwudziesty dziewiąty grudnia ukryciem twarzy w dłoniach. Z jednej strony Ann obiecała jej wsparcie, deklarując, że pójdzie z nią na tę farsę, ale przecież to nie jej nienawidził rozpieszczony diabeł w skórze trzynastoletniego chłopca – Sidney Angelo. Jedyne, co może ją tam spotkać to nieprzychylne spojrzenie, może ewentualnie jakiś grubiański komentarz, podczas gdy Marlena jest w realnym zagrożeniu życia.

─ Posłuchaj mnie, Marley ─ potrząsnęła nią Ann. Fragmenty ciasta oraz posypki czekoladowej kleiły jej się do palców i przenosiły na jej poliestrową bluzkę, którą kupiła na miejscu z napisem KOCHAM PARYŻ. ─ Będę chodzić ci praktycznie po piętach i obiecuję, że nie dopuszczę do spotkania twarzą w twarz ciebie i tego dzieciaka, okej? Pójdziemy, zobaczymy, co Rowle' owie od nas chcą i wrócimy. Po tym wszystkim pójdziemy jeszcze na makaroniki, dobra?

─ Łatwo ci mówić ─ odparowała ─ ale to nie ty sprowokowałaś w młodości chłopaka, który uważa się za następcę tronu Wielkiej Brytanii i…

─ Dobra? ─ powtórzyła bardziej stanowczo. Marley westchnęła i kiwnęła głową, wciąż nie rozstając się z najgorszymi przeczuciami.

Ann najwyraźniej trochę ulżyło, po tym mało entuzjastycznym kiwnięciu głową, bo natychmiast zapomniała o swoim planie zrobienia ciasteczek i z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, zaciągnęła ją do swojej (i Grega) sypialni, gdzie dotychczas Marlena nie miała wstępu.

─ Coś ci pokażę ─ oznajmiła i z tajemniczą miną zniknęła za drzwiami.

Zanim wyszła z powrotem, wychyliła się za drzwiami i kazała siostrze zamknąć oczy.

─ Najlepiej idź do łazienki!

─ Na oślep? ─ zakpiła.

─ Tak! – odkrzyknęła jej siostra, ale Marley niezbyt wzięła do serca jej nakaz, jednak skierowała się do własnej łazienki (kolejny dowód na to, że jej siostra teraz ma życie jak w Madrycie – u nich w domu to tylko pomarzyć o dwóch, osobnych łazienkach) i kiedy usłyszała głośne szwendanie się Ann po domu, zacisnęła powieki.

─ Nie otwieraj ─ zażądała brunetka, ale najwidoczniej nie ufała siostrze na słowo, bo z pomrukiem niezadowolenia przewiązała swoim dołem od piżamy jej głowę, jakby była to prymitywna przepaska na oczy.

Następnie, nakazując jej co chwila to unieść rękę (─ Tą drugą lewą, Marley ─ wzdychała ciągle), to lekko się zgarbić, to się uśmiechnąć, bezustannie grzebała w jej ciuchach, poprawiając jedne i ściągając drugie, co normalnie dość zakłopotałoby dziewczynę, ale w tej chwili zbyt oczekiwała niespodzianki, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę. W końcu, po chyba półgodzinnym trzymaniu w niepewności, Ann sprawnym ruchem zabrała z jej oczu swoją piżamę i odsłoniła Marlenie widok na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Wyglądała oszołamiająco. Po ubogiej dziewczynie, która mieszkała w jakieś czarnej dziurze, niewiadomo czy w Szkocji, czy już w Anglii i dla której posiadanie dwóch łazienek to szczyt marzeń, nie pozostało ani śladu. Dziewczyna, którą McKinnon zobaczyła w lustrze odznaczała się naturalną urodą, miała śliczne rysy twarzy, wcale nie zmęczone i smętne, jak zwykle, i wyniosły wyraz twarzy, jakby cały świat znajdował się w jej głębokim poważaniu. Skromna, lekko rozkloszowana, biała sukienka w koronkę, sprawiła, że jej chłopięca figura nabrała kształtów, a dzięki łańcuszkowi po raz pierwszy od zawsze nie miała gołego dekoltu. Czuła się niesamowicie.

─ I jak? ─ zaświergotała Ann, podskakując z ekscytacji. Marley podciągnęła trochę nosem i czuła, że łzy napływają jej do oczu. To żałosne, że płakała z tak materialnego powodu, ale nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że po raz pierwszy od zawsze wygląda naprawdę ładnie, a to z jednej strony dobrze, bo wygląda porządnie, a z drugiej źle, bo po raz pierwszy.

Brunetka prychnęła, kiedy zobaczyła, że pierwsza łza spływa po policzku siostry i bezceremonialnie grzmotnęła ją w plecy.

─ Nie maż się.

─ Mam… mam w tym iść? ─ wydukała, wciąż bardzo wzruszona.

─ Nie, ubrałaś to po to, żeby skoczyć do sąsiadki po ziemniaki ─ zakpiła Ann. ─ To sukienka siostry Grega, ale prawie w ogóle nie używana. Pomyślałam, no wiesz… w sumie nie masz niczego, co nadawałoby się na bankiet, a jak znam życie pojawi się tam odstawiona starsza Angelówna, a może nawet ta cała Alicja Rowle… pomyślałam… wiesz, doszłam do wniosku, że chciałabyś im pokazać, kto tu naprawdę ZAWSZE dobrze wygląda, nieważne ile galeonów na to wyda.

Mara uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Szczerze mówiąc do tej pory nie zastanawiała się nad sukienką na bankiet, chociaż wielokrotnie wyobrażała sobie jej dwie wyrachowane kuzynki, Colette Angelo i Alicję Rowle. Nie było mowy, żeby stawiła im czoła, ale w tej sukience z pewnością zmniejszyłaby prawdopodobieństwo wyśmiania.

Złapała mocno swoją siostrę za rękę – ot tak – w zwykłej podzięce, nie tylko za sukienkę, ale i za cały, cudowny prezent na Boże Narodzenie, jakim był wyjazd do Francji. Dzięki niej poczuła się silniejsza i wierzyła, że cokolwiek ją dzisiaj spotka, nie może jej zabić. Ann uściskała ją serdecznie, szepcząc do ucha kolejne, ledwie słyszalne słowa:

─ Udowodnij tym ważniakom, że McKinnonowie nie są bandą obdartusów. Pokaż im, że chociaż nie masz kilkunastu tysięcy galeonów w skrytce u Gringotta, to jednak więcej w tobie uroku niż w nich wszystkich razem wziętych. Spraw, że Sidney zgłupieje do tego stopnia, że wszystkie niecne plany w jednej sekundzie uciekną mu z głowy ─ szepnęła.

* * *

 **J** o wzięła ostatniego kęsa grubo posmarowanej masłem orzechowym kanapki, popiła ją gorącą czekoladą, która wypijana przez nią w zawrotnym tempie niemiło paliła ją w gardle, jednak dziewczyna musiała torturować się w taki sposób, bo najwyraźniej i tak już postradała do reszty zmysły.

Dowody?

Po pierwsze – zachowała się na tyle błazeńsko, że wyjechała z bandą mugoli na harcerski obóz jako opiekunka.

Po drugie – zrobiła to zaopatrzona w bardzo skromny prowiant i bez kieszonkowego i praktycznie żyła kolejny dzień na fartuszku Jordana, faceta którego znała czwarty dzień, a już zdążyła tak wszystko schrzanić.

Po trzecie – w ogóle przejmowała się powyżej wspomnianym Jordanem.

Po czwarte – mimo złych przeczuć dała się namówić do założenia jej na nogi dwóch, krzywych kawałków drewna, nazywanych nartami i – to najlepszy punkt jej skrajnego szaleństwa i najwyraźniejszego braku najmniejszego instynktu samozachowawczego – zgodziła się na zjeżdżanie na tychże samych drewniakach po śniegu, w dół – tak po prostu, jedynie z kijkami w rękach, jako cokolwiek do obrony! I to nie takimi _kijkami_ jak różdżka, które jeszcze na upartego mogą ją ocalić, ale równie niemagicznymi jak _narty!_

I to wszystko przez tego cholernego, perswazyjnego psychoanalityka.

─ Słuchaj, J. – powiedział do niej dzisiaj rano. ─ Stevie Renner zwichnął wczoraj kostkę, kiedy próbowałem razem z nim nauczyć się zjeżdżać tyłem.

─ Po co uczysz się jechać _tyłem,_ skoro nie umiesz nawet _po ludzku? –_ spytała rozsądnie Jo, ale w odpowiedzi uzyskała jedynie beztroskie machnięcie ręką.

Jakże zwyczajnie.

─ Ale wiesz co to oznacza? ─ zapytał Jordan, przyglądając jej się z wielkim podekscytowaniem. Dziewczyna wolała nie odpowiadać na to pytanie, bo zapewne było ono tak samo podchwytliwe jak wszystkie, które zadał jej Steele. I tak samo służyło do sporządzenia analizy jej charakteru.

─ Na bank zaraz mi powiesz ─ odparła tylko. ─ Stevie' ego pewnie bardzo boli.

─ Przeżyje ─ stwierdził niezwykle empatycznie chłopak. ─ A znaczy to, że wchodzisz na jego miejsce, bo mamy komplet nart na zbyciu!

Tak po prostu.

` Ha!

Dlaczego Jo jest tak bezmyślną osobą, że przez myśl jej nie przeszło, czego skutkiem może być niekontrolowane zjeżdżanie w dół?! Jak mogła nie pomyśleć, że może na kogoś _wpaść?_ Jak mogła nie wpaść na to, że może nagle przestać myśleć trzeźwo?

Mogła. Bo nigdy z niczym takim się u siebie nie spotkała.

Zero przezorności. ZERO.

A o to, co ją spotkało, a raczej, co jej przygrzało:

Na początku próbowała w ogóle _narty_ założyć i jeśli miała być perfekcyjnie szczera, to ta część szła jej najgorzej. W końcu jednak Jordan zlitował się nad nią, otrzepał swoim kijkiem jej buty, uklęknął i ręką pomógł jej jakoś wcisnąć je w przypięcia. Kiedy już się z tym uporała, powiedział do Jackie, kolejnej opiekunki-skautki, że dzisiaj dostanie dwie grupy i obiecał Jo, że zajmie się nią indywidualnie.

Powinna się w tej chwili sprzeciwić i krzyknąć, że woli być z grupą dwunastolatków. Na pewno byłoby to o niebo mniej zgubne niż jej osobisty instruktaż Jordana. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiła?

Bo nie myśli.

Kiedy Steele rozpoczął naukę jazdy, szło jej dosyć niezdarnie, ale z czasem robiła coraz większe postępy. Powoli zakręcała, dociskając wewnętrzną nartę do śniegu i jechała w kierunku swojego instruktora, w ładnym slalomie. Potem zaryzykowała i puściła się „na strzałę" w dół, nabierając coraz to większej prędkości. Kilka razy staranowała młodszych członków swojego obozu, ale jechała dalej, nie oglądając się za siebie, a jedynie krzycząc „Wybacz, Stanley!" („Jestem Bianca!", odpowiadała sylwetka, leżąca plackiem na śniegu, lecz ona to ignorowała), a po kilku godzinach Jordan stwierdził, że nauczy jej jeździć tyłem.

Jo, zachęcona swoimi postępami, chętnie na to przystała.

I to był jej błąd.

Steele złapał ją za ręce i powoli kontynuował slalom, pchając ją przed siebie. Co chwila rzucał takie ostrzeżenie jak „uważaj, zaraz wjedziesz w drzewo" albo „daj pani przejechać pierwszej" i zapewne robiłby tak dalej, gdyby Jo nie odwróciła jego uwagi, sprowadzając go na temat czegoś psychologicznego, czego dziewczyna do końca nie rozumiała, ale naturalnie udawała, że doskonale go rozumie. Bredząc o Freudzie i o latencji, Jordan nie zauważył, że jakieś rozpędzone dziecko, jedzie prosto na niewidzącą nic z tyłu Jo, i powaliło ich prosto na mokry, zimny śnieg.

I wtedy to się stało.

Jordan cisnął w nią ulepioną na szybko śnieżną kulką, ona natarła mu twarz śniegiem i oboje rozchichotali się jak małe dzieci, o których psychice Jordan nadawał przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut. Następnie chłopak próbował stanąć, ale zachwiał się i jeszcze raz padł na śnieg, tym razem zmieniając swoje położenie – to on leżał na Jo, a nie ona na nim. Prewett znowu parsknęła śmiechem, ale zamiast zrzucić go z siebie na bok, lekko się podniosła, odszukała jego usta i…

Dziewczyna na samo wspomnienie wylała na siebie całą gorącą czekoladę.

Całowała się z mugolem.

CAŁOWAŁA SIĘ Z MUGOLEM.

Jeśli Isaac albo ktokolwiek z jej znajomych się o tym dowie, będzie skończona. Nikt nigdy nie pozwoli jej brać udział w jakiejkolwiek akcji przeciw ojcu Jilly, nigdy nie pomoże w odbiciu Prim i nigdy nie ukończy swojej misji, którą dostała od Czarnego Pana. Ha! Jakby tylko to! Rodzina ją wydziedziczy, przyjaciele zapewne się od niej odwrócą, Śmierciożercy oskarżą o zdradę i wszyscy będą starali się ją wykończyć.

Ale najstraszniejszym faktem było niewątpliwie to, że kiedy tylko skończyła jeść swoją kanapkę i kiedy Jordan wszedł do jej namiotu, od razu przestała panikować.

Serce zabiło jej mocno, a ona pierwszy raz poczuła, że naprawdę je ma.

* * *

 **S** yriusz nienawidził, kiedy ktoś zmuszał go do czekania, zwłaszcza, jeśli czekał na człowieka, do którego braku sympatii nawet nie ukrywał. Czuł się przykuty do pobazgranej czarnymi pisakami ławki obok kamieniczki z kilkoma podupadającymi sklepami, czyli odbicia domu Rowle' ów, widzianego przez mugoli. Szczerze powiedziawszy, zastanawiał się, czy nie grzmotnąć pobliskiej zaryczanej (i niezbyt ładnej) dziewczyny _Drętwotą,_ żeby przestała straszyć przechodniów swoim napadem histerii. Właśnie to takie osoby przyczyniają się go zmniejszenia poziomu turystyki.

Proszkiem Fiuu teleportowali się co prawda do salonu rezydencji Rowle' ów, gdzie wrzało od przygotowań do kotylionu, ale Mary wyszła z jakąś koleżanką do miasta, a ani on, ani i Potter nie miał ochoty na zaczekanie na nią w willi krewnych, dlatego znaleźli się na tej wielkiej, pobazgranej ławce. Dobre i to, bo przecież – skoro mamy najwyraźniej Dzień Na Opak – okularnik mógł obwieścić, że chętnie napije się herbatki z dwoma, dotychczas znienawidzonymi, dalekimi ciotkami i ich wariackimi dziećmi.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że obydwoje, on i James, wylądowali w prawdopodobnie najbardziej męczącym mieście na świecie (do którego sam Black jeździł kilka razy w roku, i kiedy jeszcze mieszkał z rodziną, i nawet teraz, z Potterami, więc wiedział, co mówi, nadając mu miano _najbardziej męczącego_ ), czekając na Mary McDziwkę. Ludzie, do czego ten świat zmierza?

Nie dość, że dobrowolna wycieczka do żałosnego Miasta Zakochanych świadczyła o prawdopodobnych różnicach w jego i zdrowej psychice, to w dodatku Rogacz przyjął misję odebrania dziewczyny tak chętnie, jakby Elizabeth Nass proponowała mu w zamian dwa litry szkockiej!

Pfi! Nawet dwa litry nie są wystarczającą łapówką, dla której James skłonny byłby odebrać Mary – i za dwadzieścia by tego nie zrobił. Dziewczyna mogła i być jego przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa, byłą dziewczyną i jedną z nielicznych osób, którym naprawdę ufał, ale jednak Syriusz nie mógł przestać wracać myślami do zagadkowej sytuacji z piątej klasy, kiedy to tych dwoje zerwało, właściwie w tak tajemniczych okolicznościach, że domniemane teorie rozpadu tego związku cały czas krążą po Hogwarcie jako ulubiony temat plotek. Tu nie chodziło tylko o zwyczajną sprzeczkę, bo James i Mary zżyli się ze sobą na tyle, że za długo – mimo swoich temperamentów – nie mogli się jeden na drugiego obrażać.

Zapewne powodem kłótni była jakaś kwestia z przeszłości, możliwe, że McDonald zagroziła, że puści parę z ust w związku z jakąś wielką tajemnicą, którą James powierzył jedynie jej i, rzecz jasna, Syriuszowi, albo o coś takiego… Ten rodzaj grożenia zawsze niewyobrażalnie denerwował Rogacza. Chociaż to chyba wciąż nie to. Po owej wielkiej kłótni, Potter przez kilka następnych dni rozładowywał swoją złość, niszcząc kolejne gramoty w ich dormitorium, więc raczej przeszłoby szybciej, gdyby chodziło tylko o małą, żałosną, niespełnioną groźbę.

Ale nie w tym rzecz.

Cokolwiek się wtedy wydarzyło, i jakkolwiek zmieniło relacje między tą dwójką, musiało się to skończyć niedawno, gdyż James nie odpuściłby tak łatwo i nie zgodziłby się tak potulnie odebrać ją z Paryża. Zwłaszcza, że przebywała u Angelów, a tam przecież jest Colette.

Tak, ta sama Colette Angelo, która mimo swojego niewinnego wieku, spowodowała skandal na całą magiczną Europę, a on, Potter i, a jakże, Mary byli w całą aferę w maleńki sposób zamieszani…

─ Myślisz, że spóźnia się specjalnie? ─ spytał głośno, chcąc rozmową odrzucić męczące myśli. ─ Czy jeśli tak, to możemy tak samo _specjalnie_ ją zostawić?

─ Oby ─ odpowiedział James i poczochrał sobie głowę. ─ Mimo tego, co mówiła Lizzie Nass na pewno zaciągnie nas na kotylion. I tak się stąd zmywam, jak tylko Mary skończy mówić, co wie.

O! Czyżby Rogaś nareszcie się rozkręcił i zaczął zdradzać przyczyny swojego nieludzkiego zachowania?

─ Wie, ale co dokładnie? ─ ożywił się Black. Pomysł znęcenia się zaklęciem _Densaugeo_ nad rozhisteryzowaną dziewczyną z sąsiedniej ławki natychmiast opuścił jego umysł.

James uśmiechnął się zagadkowo, odczekał kilka chwil, jakby chciał podtrzymać przyjaciela w niepewności, ale ostatecznie wygrzebał ze swoich spodni mały, zmiętolony kawałek pergaminu. Syriusz rozpoznał na nim znajome pismo:

 _ **J-,**_

 _ **Znalazłam Serenę. Niedługo się odezwę. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za to, co powiedziałam.**_

 _ **-M.**_

No i wszystko jasne.

Black głośno prychnął i odrzucił bezwartościowy – dla niedoinformowanych – papierek za siebie. Och, ile by dał, żeby Bóg nagrodził go jakimś innym najlepszym kumplem Jamesem Potterem, który nie będzie tak napastliwy i upierdliwy! W normalnych okolicznościach na pewno nie dałby się tak łatwo sprowokować, ale kiedy tylko ktoś wspominał o tej przeklętej dziewczynie, Serenie Marceau, od razu uruchamiały się najbardziej obsesyjne trybiki w jego mózgu, trochę, jakby tamta dziewczyna była taką zmutowaną wersją Lily Evans. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że James ZNOWU dał się podpuścić na stary jak świat numer z Sereną.

─ Kiedy ta manipulantka wcisnęła ci ten śmieć? ─ zapytał. James roześmiał się pusto.

─ Dzisiaj rano dostałem od niej sowę – odparł spokojnie. – Podejrzewałem, że jakoś wmanewruje własną matkę w dostarczenie mnie na miejsce i jak zwykle świetnie wszystko zaplanowała.

─ Dokładnie, James! ZA-PLA-NO-WA-ŁA – przesylabizował. – McDonald to psychiczna, kłamliwa suka i PONOWNIE wkręciła cię w swoją małą farsę. NIE WIERZĘ, że jesteś aż tak głupi i zgodziłeś się tutaj przyjechać – nie patrz tak na mnie, wiesz, że to prawda – TYLKO po to, żeby ona znowu zaślepiła ci oczy jakimiś błyskotliwymi wymówkami i historyjkami wyssanymi z palca. Ale wiesz co? Najbardziej wkurwia mnie to, że cały czas dajesz się trzymać na smyczy i – co gorsza – zastraszać wzmiankami o tym, że zdzirowata Serena Marceau wróciła po swojej ciążowej kwarantannie.

─ Wiem, że Mary jest zdzirą, Łapo ─ odpowiedział mu chłodno. ─ Ale nie kłamliwą. Może i gada od rzeczy w większości przypadków, ale z pewnością nie okłamałaby mnie w kwestii powrotu Sereny. Nie rozumiesz tego, że muszę COŚ powiedzieć po całej tej sytuacji z van Weertami i moją psychiczną siostrą rok temu? Nie sądzisz, że należą jej się przeprosiny po tym, co zrobił mój kuzyn? Nie uważasz…

Black pokręcił głową, zrezygnowany, bo dotarła do niego ponura rzeczywistość, z której zdawał sobie sprawę wcześniej, ale dopiero w tej chwili uderzyła do niego tak mocno, że aż lekko się zaniepokoił.

Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel się zmienił po Bożym Narodzeniu w piątej klasie. Owszem, dalej był tak samo butny, lekkomyślny i beztroski, ale brakowało w nim już dawnej, szczeniackiej pogoni za jakimikolwiek kłopotami i przede wszystkim zgubił gdzieś po drodze swoją bałamutność, swój dar do kokietowania, jakby się ustatkował albo coś równie obrzydliwego. Pomyślał wówczas, że to po prostu częściowo zasługa Mary, która jakoś złapała go w swoje sidła garścią żałosnych intryżek, ale teraz doszedł do wniosku, że zmiana jego zachowania to długi łańcuch czynników, czego ogniwami są te wszystkie wydarzenia z przeszłości.

I pożar domu Walkerów, i pamiętny biwak z Sereną, Skye, Mary, Colette i van Weertami, i sytuacja z Sereną, i z May… Syriusz, w przeciwieństwie do McDziwki popełnił zasadniczy błąd, udając, że jest jak dawniej. Z kolei Mary, prawdziwy geniusz zbrodni, doszła do wniosku, że ten łańcuch oprócz tego, że jest kagańcem Jamesa, który ten sam sobie założył, jest również świetnym narzędziem do manipulowania, istną batutą, którą ona (i również Serena) mogły, jako zawodowe dyrygentki, skutecznie użyczyć, przysyłając właśnie takie liściki.

A to oznacza, że Mary McDonald ponownie próbuje złapać ich wszystkich, ze swoim ukochanym „Jimmy' im" na czele, w swoją misterną sieć. On, jako – jak niezwykle trafnie okrzyknęła go kilka tygodni temu Evans – największy po niej (w tym momencie trochę zalatuje przesadą) oponent na świecie – może jakoś innych z niej wybawić.

Skoro Mary wykorzystuje zamknięcie się w sobie Jamesa i jego obsesyjną chęć naprawienia swoich błędów i przez to udaje jej się trzymać go w wyrzutach sumienia, Black musi dokonać wszelkich starań, żeby ulżyć mu na tyle, żeby znowu poczuł się sobą. I chyba wiedział już, gdzie uderzyć. Głupia Lizzie Nass podłożyła mu rozwiązanie tuż pod nos, pogrążając w ten sposób swoją _córeczkę._

Bo co najbardziej przypomni Rogaczowi o tym drugim, mrocznym obliczu Mary McDonald jak nie jej własna broń, czyli tajemnice z przeszłości? A gdzie ta jedna tajemnica, która może ją pogrążyć, się zaczęła?

Na kotylionie.

─ _Bon Dieu!_ ─ krzyknęła dosłownie w tej samej chwili, w której Syriusz zaczął zarysowywać swój plan, znajoma postać, chwaląc się swoim świeżo nabytym płynnym francuskim.

W pamięci Blacka Mary była atrakcyjną (ale za to jak zgubną) blondynką z wyczuwalną aurą wili. _Blondynką._ Atrakcyjności jej w ciągu pół roku nie ubyło, urok wili też nigdzie nie wyparował, ale…

Chłopak nagle przypomniał sobie sytuację z czwartej klasy, w której jedna z Piękności* przefarbowała sobie włosy, żeby bardziej przypodobać się Jamesowi. Wiadomo jaki kolor wybrała. Najwyraźniej Mary McDonald postanowiła się nią zainspirować.

Ze swoimi niebieskimi oczami, śniadą cerą, wielkimi ustami i ognistorudymi włosami wyglądała jak mniej pruderyjna, pewniejsza siebie i bardziej bezwzględna kopia Lily Evans.

─ Jimmy! ─ wrzasnęła, udając zaskoczenie. Rogacz zaśmiał się nieszczęśnie, gdy jego była dziewczyna rzuciła się mu w ramiona.

─ Hej ─ przywitał się, a jego oczy ponownie zaszły mgłą.

Nowa, rąbnięta gierka M.M – runda pierwsza oficjalnie rozpoczęta.

Syriusz gapił się bezmyślnie na to, jak rudowłosa (!) dziewczyna przytula i obcałowuje jego przyjaciela, kiedy ten zaciska zęby i stara się nie krzyknąć jak kompletny maniak: „GADAJ, CO WIESZ O SERENIE!", ale wkrótce Mary dała spokój, a jej humor znacznie się ostudził.

─ Black ─ skinęła głową, bardziej nie mogąc się już skrzywić.

─ Witaj, kurewko ─ odpowiedział, siląc się na wielki, nienaturalny uśmiech. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

─ Co tam u braciszka? ─ wycedziła. ─ Słyszałam, że służba Voldemortowi bardzo mu służy. Ponoć zrobił się tak gorący jak ty byłeś dawniej. Teraz zniewieściałeś.

James odchrząknął, przywołując ją do porządku. Mary wymamrotała jakieś słowa przeprosin, ale były skierowane bardziej do Jamesa, niż prawdziwie poszkodowanego.

Black puścił jej słowa mimo uszu, chociaż z przyjemnością dorobiłby do jej rudych włosów ośle uszy (co – tak między Bogiem a prawdą – _mógł_ zrobić, bo miał te swoje piękne siedemnaście lat), bo wiedział, że szufladkowanie każdego i wszystkich to największe hobby McDonald. Kiedy tylko Rogacz gdzieś sobie pójdzie, utnie sobie przyjacielską pogawędkę z jego byłą dziewczyną.

─ Wiesz co, McDziwko? ─ spytał prowokacyjnie. ─ Będziesz mogła go nawet zobaczyć, bo zapewne przywędrował na największą imprezę w okolicy. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę wypudrować sobie nosek na kotylion.

* * *

 **M** arley przez całą drogę na bankiet do Rowle' ów wyglądała przez brudne okno samochodu Grega, chłopaka Ann, czując się jak jakaś księżniczka w tej pięknej sukience. Zastanawiała się również, co ją czeka, ale po raz pierwszy nie snuła czarnych scenariuszy, lecz myślała, jak bardzo dobrze będzie się bawić, a wręcz czuła mrowienie w brzuchu z ekscytacji. Mimo tego, że bez przygód w domu należącym do Angelów się nie obejdzie, może uda jej się przez pewien czas poczuć, jak to jest należeć do arystokratycznych, czystokrwistych rodzin, których członków życie obraca się wokół wszystkich tych zabaw i bali.

Ann długo tłumaczyła Gregowi, dlaczego nie może zabrać go ze sobą („Moi krewni uważają, że należy przedstawiać chłopaka rodzinie dopiero po ślubie", zmyśliła), ale widać, że chłopak wciąż był lekko naburmuszony, że tej nocy jego rola ogranicza się do zawiezienia sióstr w wyznaczone miejsce. Mara wywróciła oczami, widząc jego minę.

Od początku ich krótkiej i niezbyt ciepłej znajomości, niezbyt za nim przepadała, zwłaszcza dlatego, że traktował on wszystkich protekcjonalnie i zbyt często się obrażał. Mimo tego, nie życzyła mu znaleźć się wśród pięknie wystrojonych dam, które dorobiły się fortuny gównie dzięki swojej czystej krwi, bo mógłby mieć tak jeszcze ciężej, niżeli ona. Mugole czy mugolacy nigdy nie będą akceptowani w takich rodzinach jak Rowle' ów.

I kiedy o tym pomyślała, doszła do wniosku, że mimo całego ich dobrobytu, wcale nie chciałaby być jedną z nich.

─ Tu możesz stanąć, Greg ─ usłyszała głos Ann, która wolała nie pokazywać Gregowi, jak dostać się do rezydencji swoich krewnych, bo niemający za grosz pojęcia o magii chłopak mógłby naprawdę sobie zaszkodzić. ─ Ciocia i wujek mieszkają tuż za rogiem.

 _Ciocia i wujek?_ Merlinie, to cud, że jej siostra nie zwymiotowała, wyrażając się tak szanownie o gospodarzach bankietu. Marlena nie dałaby rady.

Chłopak markotnie zatrzymał samochód i dał się pocałować Ann w policzek. Marley szybko wyskoczyła z jeepa i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwiczki. Greg odjechał tak szybko, że omal nie zmiażdżył jej stopy.

Obydwie McKinnonówny stały teraz na jakimś opustoszałym placu, pomiędzy ulicą, mostem a jakąś kamienicą z zamkniętą herbaciarnią, kwiaciarnią i cukiernią. O ile pamięć ich nie myliła, dokładnie pomiędzy szyldem HERBACIARNIA U MADEMOISELLE CHERPENTIER a zbitym oknem piekarni drobnym maczkiem napisano zaklęcie, po którym wypowiedzeniu, ujawniało się wejście do rezydencji.

No tak, łatwo powiedzieć. Jak tylko znaleźć jakiś stary napis na cegle, kiedy było tak ciemno, że Marlena ledwo co widziała bladą twarz swojej siostry?

─ Jak samopoczucie? ─ mrugnęła do niej Ann, szukając w swojej torebce różdżki, zapewne chcąc zapalić jakiekolwiek światło. Mara uśmiechnęła się niemrawo, sama nie wiedząc do końca, czy do niej, czy też do siebie.

─ Lepiej.

Po tych słowach, Ann wyjęła swoją różdżkę, a niebieskawe światełko polepszyło trochę ich sytuację. Mniej więcej pięć minut siostry próbowały znaleźć formułkę zaklęcia – oczywiście bezskutecznie – gdy o mało padły na zawał tuż obok wystawy piekarni z pączkami i jagodziankami w promocji. A to wszystko przez…

─ Cześć wam ─ krzyknął cicho Ktoś.

Głos miał piskliwy, drażniący i przede wszystkim wypruty z emocji, tak bardzo charakterystyczny dla jednej, jedynej istoty stąpającej po ziemi.

─ Colette? ─ zdziwiła się Ann i wycelowała jej snobem światła z różdżki w twarz.

Colette Angelo, starsza siostra Sidneya, uśmiechała się do nich zagadkowo. Jej platynowe włosy lśniły w mroku jak chmara świetlików, a wielkie, modre oczy przyglądały się im chłodno i obojętnie.

─ Już nie ─ odparła Colette. ─ Posługuję się drugim imieniem – Brianna. Możesz mówić do mnie Bree, jeśli chcesz.

Ann i Mara wymieniły skonsternowane spojrzenia. Żadna z nich nigdy nie rozmawiała na osobności ze starszą Angelówną, bo ta zawsze trzymała się blisko swojej matki, a ona już dbała, żeby jej kochana _Bree_ nigdy nie miała styczności z takimi dzieciakami, jak obdartusy od McKinnonów. Teraz jednak dziewczyna nie wydawała się tak wyniosła jak jej matka, może trochę zdystansowana, ale nie wyniosła. Marley pomyślała nawet, że patrzy na nią mniej protekcjonalnie niż Greg.

─ Twoi przyjaciele mówią do ciebie Bree? ─ zagadnęła ją, gdy milczenie zaczęło robić się krępujące.

Blondynka spojrzała na nią tak, jakby nie miała pojęcia, kim jest _przyjaciel._

─ _Ja_ mówię do siebie Bree – sprostowała. – Wiesz, to było konieczne. Musiałam zerwać z przeszłością. Niezłym początkiem wydawała mi się zmiana imienia. A zresztą – Bree pasuje do mnie lepiej niż Colette, nieprawdaż?

Ann i Marley wydały z siebie wspólny pomruk, coś pomiędzy „taaaa, może" a „eeee, co?", ale _Bree_ najwyraźniej stwierdziła, że woli tę pierwszą odpowiedź.

─ Gdzie jest twój partner, Marleno? ─ spytała, wciąż nieprzytomnym głosem, jakby dopiero co wyszła z łóżka. Szatynka zamrugała kilkakrotnie, bo pytanie zupełnie zbiło ją z pantałyku.

Bree zaśmiała się delikatnie. Jej śmiech przyprawiał o gęsią skórkę.

─ To _fajnie,_ że nikogo nie wzięłaś, bo prawdopodobnie kilku chłopców też przyszło solo. Tyle że wiesz… ja osobiście, nie chciałabym pójść sama na _kotylion._

─ _KOTYLION!? ─_ zakrztusiła się własną śliną Marlena.

Dziewczyna nigdy nie widziała na oczy prawdziwego kotyliona, ale słyszała wiele opowieści z nim w tle, szczególnie zapadła jej w pamięć historia jej matki, kiedy rozmawiała o swoim debiucie z ciotką Heather.

Z jej słów wynikało, że na kotyliony zapraszano jedynie najlepiej urodzone dziewczęta, zwykle około piętnastego roku życia, żeby oficjalnie wprowadzić je do arystokratycznej sfery, innej niż ta, którą znały dotychczas. Prosto ujmując było to coś w rodzaju uznania ich za dojrzałe osoby, które naturalnie pojmują wagę czystości krwi i – co było chyba najważniejszym z powodów – trzeba je pomału nakłaniać do poszukiwań równie dobrze urodzonych absztyfikantów. Wiedziała też, że na kotylionach często goszczono starszych czarodziejów, żeby zacisnąć więzy pokrewieństwa, ale pełno osób przyjeżdżało tam po prostu, bo to bardzo pamiętna uroczystość.

O jednym z kotylionów opowiadała jej również Dorcas, która pojechała na niego pod przymusem, no i Mary, kiedy jeszcze mieszkała z nią w dormitorium. Ze znanych Marlenie osób na tego rodzaju zabawy przyjeżdżał też Syriusz, James, zapewne Hestia, niewykluczone, że Titanicowie, no i pewnie Longbottomowie.

─ No ─ potaknęła Ann. ─ Nie wspomniałam o tym?

Marley zrobiła na tyle wymowną minę, że jej siostra domyśliła się, ile ta o wie o rzekomym kotylionie.

─ Wybacz ─ odparła. ─ Ale _Bree ─_ przez jej gardło z trudem przeszło to słowo – ma rację. Podczepisz się pod kogokolwiek, kto przyszedł sam i _voila._

Dziewczyna zdusiła w sobie poirytowanie, ale w końcu przystała na tę propozycję. Z Ann policzy się później…

Bree, której najwyraźniej znudziło się stanie bezczynnie w chłodny wieczór na dworze, wymamrotała jakieś zaklęcie, a czar kamuflujący zniknął z wielkiej, drogocennej budowli, której mosiężne okna rozświetlały całą ulicę. Mugolska kamienica najwyraźniej przepadła w czeluściach, bo na jej miejscu pojawił się olbrzymi, doszczętnie pokryty śniegiem ogród, gdzie kilkoro osób ganiało się, śmiejąc się przy tym do rozpuku. Rezydencja Angelów swoim bogactwem i okazałością zdawała się dominować nad całym Paryżem – kondygnacje, ganki, werandy, wieże, krużganki, gzymsy, portyki – to wszystko, bez wyjątku, zapierało dech w piersiach.

Marlena szybko przeszła przez ogród, co chwila widząc znajome twarze lepiej urodzonych od niej nastolatków, którzy w Hogwarcie nie zwracali na nią najmniejszej uwagi, ale teraz – kiedy szła obok Bree i Ann przez odśnieżoną ścieżkę na kotylion – zaczęli _dyskretnie_ pokazywać na nią palcami i chichotać pod nosem. Dziewczyna na chwilę przystanęła, kiedy zobaczyła cudowną fontannę, a ściślej posągi tańczących obok siebie wili i skrzata, z których uszu leciały strumienie niebieskawej, barwionej wody, ale natychmiast wbiegła za towarzyszkami do środka willi, bo zobaczyła z daleka sylwetkę odwróconego Franka Longbottoma, gawędzącego z Alicją Rowle, córką jej drugiej ciotki i dzisiejszą – obok Bree – gospodynią przyjęcia.

W środku rezydencja robiła jeszcze większe wrażenie niż na zewnątrz. Ostatnim razem, kiedy dziewczyna minęła westybul rezydencji swoich krewnych, nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia, po co garstce osób tak wiele szykownych pokoi, wysokich na prawie dwadzieścia metrów sal, obrazów, wyciętych fragmentów ze starych książek, propagujących ideę czystej krwi, które pozawieszano na ścianach; teraz przestała porównywać wielkość do mieszkańców, bo zarówno korytarze, jak i poszczególne komnaty, gromadziły tłumy czarownic i czarodziejów. Wszystko perfekcyjnie wysprzątano, a Marley nawet nie chciała myśleć, jak długo i jak wiele skrzatów domowych musiało pracować nad tak tandetnymi dekoracjami jak te wybuchające iskrami serpentyny albo nad tym magicznym efektem sufitu, który przypominał teraz trójwymiarową, elastyczną pięciolinię, z której zwisały prymitywne nuty. Cały ten przepych, który był idealnym słowem opisującym dom Rowle' ów i Angelów, nareszcie znalazł swój powód – zapewne ważniejsze od mieszkania w rezydencji, były te głupie, huczne potańcówki i kotyliony.

Bree zaprowadziła ją i niezbyt poruszoną Ann do ogromnego salonu, który specjalnie na dzisiejszą okazję przemieniono w komnatę z parkietem, podestem dla grającej kapeli, kilkoma lożami z balkonami i groteskową antresolą, na której kilkanaście nastolatek chichotało, opierając się o jej oparcie. Każda z nich miała na sobie tak wytworną kreację, że Marlena w jednej sekundzie przestała zachwycać się swoją skromną, koronkową sukienką.

Kilkoro starszych czarodziejów tańczyło walca, jeszcze więcej gawędziło przy ogromnych, obitych skórą kanapach i popijało szampana. Oprócz niej, Ann i Bree na sali balowej nie było nikogo w ich wieku, nie licząc gromady na antresoli. Jej kuzynka próbowała rozchmurzyć starszą McKinnównę, ale ta najwyraźniej uparła się, że nie przejmie się żadną z tych niecodziennych dla niej rzeczy.

Niestety, i tym razem Angelowie mieli nad nią przewagę – Ann wymiękła natychmiast, kiedy wzrokiem zawędrowała do bufetów. Stoły te wręcz uginały się od ciężarów potraw, których żadna osoba o nazwisku McKinnon nigdy nawet sobie nie wyobrażała. Mnóstwo owoców i warzyw ze wszystkich stron świata ułożono obok wielkich butelek z winem. Chleby, białe i razowe wraz z bułkami, chałkami, grahamkami, bagietkami i warkoczykami leżały blisko serów – i tych krowich, i kozich, i w plastrach, i topionych, oraz wędlin i kiełbas. Wszędzie przewijały się makarony, ryże, kasze, świnie pieczone w całości, indyki i kurczaki. Sałatki mieniły się wszystkimi kolorami. Mimo że w gruncie rzeczy kotylion był zabawą młodzieży, roiło się od alkoholu – wódek, whiskey, rumów, win, burbonów, koniaków, tequili, ginów i bimbrów, ale honorowe miejsce przypadło wściekle pomarańczowemu ponczowi.

Bufet mógłby spokojnie wykarmić wszystkich Hogwartczyków przez tydzień, a w Marlenie, która nie przywykła do oglądania tak szaleńczych ilości jedzenia, obudziły się nieznane dotąd instynkty, które podpowiadały jej, żeby zaczęła jeść tak długo, dopóki nie zwymiotuje. Przed realizacją ów planu, powstrzymała ją Bree:

─ Będziesz jeść później ─ szepnęła. ─ Póki co musisz iść na górę – wskazała palcem na antresolę. ─ Nam nie można tu być przed przedstawieniem debiutantów.

 _Debiutanci_ … Dopiero, kiedy Bree wymówiła to słowo swoim wyprutym z emocji głosem, do Marleny dotarło, że będzie _debiutować._ Mogła słyszeć o kotylionach, ale nigdy, przenigdy, nawet przez myśl jej nie przyszło, że będzie w czymś takim brać udział. Na pewno potrzebuje partnera, bo nie mogła przypomnieć sobie jakiegokolwiek przypadku w historii, żeby ktoś zaprezentował się sam. Może i sama jej obecność tutaj łamała wszystkie możliwe rodowe normy, ale nie powinna aż tak ostawać od reszty i wystąpić bez…

─ Cześć, Marley ─ usłyszała za sobą męski głos. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i natychmiast zaczęła się wydzierać.

Tak, wiedziała, że to dziecinne, dziwaczne i przede wszystkim żałosne, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać, kiedy odkryła, że za nią stoi Sidney. To trochę, jakby seryjny zabójca, uciekinier z Azkabanu, którego szukają Aurorzy ze wszystkich biur świata, nagle trącił cię w ramię podczas lunchu.

Ann klepnęła ją mocno w plecy, a Sidney roześmiał się przyjaźnie, jakby… cóż, jakby faktycznie _był przyjazny._

Trzeba przyznać, pomimo tego, że chłopak wciąż miał niespełna czternaście lat, wyglądał zaskakująco dojrzale, głównie dzięki swojemu nienaturalnemu wzrostowi około metra dziewięćdziesiąt, perfekcyjnej fryzurze i szelmowskiemu uśmieszkowi. Miał na sobie nowiutki smoking i szczerze powiedziawszy wcale nie wydawał się tak upiorny, jak zwykle.

To kolejny dzieciak Angelów, który – po Bree – zmienił się nie do poznania.

─ Sidney ─ zwróciła się do niego Bree. Prawdopodobnie ucieszyła się z jego tajemniczej materializacji, ale jej głos pozostał tradycyjnie niewzruszony. ─ Dobrze, że przyszedłeś. Marlena nie ma partnera, a wiem, że nie masz dzisiaj nic do roboty.

Co ona powiedziała? Co ona…

Marlena krzyknęła ponownie, tym razem zwracając na siebie większą uwagę. Sidney uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, wciąż udając miłego gościa. Wychodziło mu to aż zanadto przekonywująco. Dziewczyna spojrzała na siostrę, szukając wsparcia. Ann nawet nie mrugnęła, bo z tajemniczą miną i tekstem w stylu „bawcie się grzecznie, dzieciaki" odmaszerowała do bufetu. Co się z nią dzisiaj dzieje?!

─ No weź, Marley ─ uśmiechnął się Sidney. ─ Nie sądzisz, że warto zatopić topór wojenny? Chyba nie zadebiutujesz sama.

Szatynka zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi.

─ Po to mnie tutaj zapraszałeś? Żeby BYĆ MOIM PARTENEREM NA KOTYLIONIE?!

─ Właściwie to nie ─ zacmokał chłopak. ─ Pewna osoba nalegała, żebym załatwił ci miejsce i… cóż, stwierdziłem, że w sumie dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

─ _Pewna osoba?! ─_ wysyczała tak jadowicie, że nawet nieco otępiała Bree się wzdrygnęła. ─ Od kiedy zrobiłeś się taki wspaniałomyślny, Sidney?! I przestań kryć się za _pewnymi osobami,_ bo przysięgam, że…

Urwała w pół zdania, gdy tylko usłyszała filuterny śmiech Georginy Rowle, dziewczyny, która trzymała jakąś obszerną listę i która w najlepsze dyskutowała sobie z…

─ Syriusz?! ─ krzyknęła, skonsternowana.

Black słysząc znajomy głos, zmarszczył brwi i natychmiast porzucił Georginę, rzucając na pożegnanie jakiś tekst, który doprowadził ją ze śmiechu do łez. Zdziwienie na twarzy Syriusza spotęgowało się, kiedy zauważył, że koło Marley kręci się przykładny i całkowicie nieszkodliwy Sidney Angelo.

─ McKinnon i… czy ty…? ─ spytał, mrugając tak szybko, że z pewnością rozbolały go oczy.

─ Maszpartnerkę? ─ wyrzuciła z siebie dziewczyna, używając pod koniec swojego spontanicznego wyznania swojego firmowego uśmiechu, który – miała nadzieję – skłoni jej starego, _kochanego_ znajomego do zlitowania się nad jej parszywą dolą.

Black przez chwilę stał i patrzał na nią z żywym zainteresowaniem, ale po chwili jego oczy zaszły nieobecnie mgłą, jego kąciki ust nieznacznie uniosły się do góry i nie minęła chwila, a chłopak zanosił się śmiechem godnym uciekiniera z Oddziału Zamkniętego Szpitala św. Munga.

─ _Nie ─_ wyrzucił z siebie. ─ Zostawiłem _ją_ Rogaczowi.

Kimkolwiek była _ona,_ zapewne wiele nie straciła na tej wymianie. James był prawie tak przystojny jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ale za to nie żył we własnym świecie i nie śmiał się jak obłąkaniec w pasującym jak ulał smokingu i z lampką szampana w ręku. Sęk w tym, że Marlena znała ten śmiech… Przez tyle lat w końcu wsłuchiwała się w te znajome, niecodzienne nuty w głosie przyjaciela jej byłego chłopaka, Remusa Lupina, a kiedy spytała się ukochanego:

─ On tak zawsze?

Remus odpowiedział jej ze stoickim spokojem:

─ Nie. Syriusz zazwyczaj wpada w podobną fazę, kiedy szykuję jakiś _błyskotliwy_ kawał w pojedynkę.

O, losie.

Bree uniosła z zainteresowaniem brew i wydukała jakieś „cześć" w stronę ów Szaleńca, ale Syriusz w ogóle nie zawracał sobie nią głowy. Z kolei Marley, która jako jedyna kompletnie niezdemoralizowana w tej chwili debiutantka (wszyscy bowiem widząc Syriusza Blacka w smokingu – nawet ci zdrowi na umyśle – zignorowali fakt, że straszy wszystkich swoim atakiem) musiała poczynić jakieś kroki i zabezpieczyć ludzkość przed jego niepoczytalnością.

─ Eee… kim jest _ona,_ Syriuszu?

Atak ustał. Najpierw śmiech przerodził się w krótkie, pobłażliwe parsknięcia, a w końcu zniknął całkowicie, ustępując miejsce głośnemu prychnięciu.

─ Pomyśl, McKinnon, pytanie za milion – kto wolałby pójść na kotylion z _Jamesem_ zamiast ze mną?

Hmm… wiele osób, które mają na tyle oleju w głowie, że od razu pojmują, iż przebywanie z Syriuszem Blackiem po pewnym czasie w każdym przypadku grozi śmiercią, depresją lub kalectwem? Tym razem jednak aluzja do niej dotarła. Pomiędzy pyszałkowatością chłopaka krył się jawny komunikat, a może nawet przestroga, a kogo dotyczyła? Cóż, poniekąd faktycznie osoby, która bez wahania wybrałaby Jamesa Pottera.

─ Ma… Mary McDonald?

─ Brawo! ─ klasnął z entuzjazmem. ─ Reszty się domyśl. I przy okazji, Sidney ─ poklepał go po plecach ─ dzięki za pomysł. Mimo wszystko radzę ci się teraz wycofać, bo Rowle słucha tylko mnie ─ rzucił do Bree szelmowski uśmieszek. ─ Nie świńcie, Aniołki. Miłego kotyliona, Marley! ─ zagruchał i ruszył w stronę bufetu, a dokładniej stołu zastawionego alkoholami.

Dobra, plan numer dwa – ostatnia deska ratunku – musi uwierzyć w wielką, szaloną i prawdopodobnie niezgodną z prawami natury metamorfozą Sidneya Angelo, bo być może ratuje on jej w tej chwili życie. A zresztą, dlaczego zachowuje się tak irracjonalnie? Ludzie się przecież zmieniają. Nawet istoty tak dalekie od normalnych, rozumnych i człowieczych jak Sidney.

Czy może coś jej zrobić podczas zwykłej, niewinnej prezentacji polegającej na zejściu w jego towarzystwie po schodach z antresoli? Wielce wątpliwe.

Ludzie, w końcu mówimy o zwykłym, czternastoletnim chłopcu, nie o wybitnym strategu, który wykorzystałby te pół minuty, żeby zniszczyć jej życie. Poza tym, kiedy Marlena ostatnio widziała Sidneya, on był dzieciakiem. Minęło tyle lat, czy nie mógł odrobinę wydorośleć od tego czasu? Jasne, że mógł.

A ona mogła z nim wystąpić.

Niepokoiła ją tylko zagadkowa, pożegnalna uwaga Syriusza. Za jaki pomysł dziękował Sidneyowi? O co chodziło z uwagą o Georginie Rowle, która przedstawiała przechodzące pary?

 _Syriusz żyje na innym świecie,_ przypomniała sobie nagle i postanowiła zaryzykować, bo partner Bree podszedł po nią i zabrał na antresolę, a Georgina zaczęła oschrząkać i szukać różdżki, aby pogłośnić swój głos, więc zapewne kotylion i debiuty zaraz się zaczną. Westchnęła i przeprosiła kuzyna za swoje wcześniejsze, kompletnie niczym nieuzasadnione wrzaski, pozwalając wziąć siebie na antresolę.

Pierwszą, ustawioną już parą byli Bree i jej partner, niespecjalnie nią zainteresowany. Za nimi ustawili się w zwartym szyku kolejni, wyglądający mniej lub bardziej znajomo.

─ Hej, McKinnon ─ usłyszała, kiedy szła na swoje miejsce, na końcu kolejki. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na rozdrażnionego Jamesa, który skinął do niej głową i Mary, która to powiedziała. ─ Sprzedaliście ze starymi i całą resztą rodziny farmę, żeby cię tu przysłać czy wszystko poszło tylko na tę kieckę? ─ spytała zgryźliwie. Marlena uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. Kiedyś bardzo lubiła się z Mary, były wręcz najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale z czasem tamta zaczęła się coraz bardziej zmieniać. Obecnie niezbyt chciało jej się nawet na nią patrzeć.

─ Mówiąc o „całej reszcie rodziny" masz na myśli też swoje strony, Mary? ─ zapytał butnie James.

Jego partnerka tego nie skwitowała. Widać od razu, że Potter jest jedyną osobą, która potrafiła ją przystopować, a wręcz skłonić do zaprzestania wiecznego zadzierania nosa. Kiedy rok temu się ze sobą umawiali wszyscy nazywali ich „Pierwszą Parą Hogwartu" i właśnie wtedy zaszła taka gruntowna przemiana jej przyjaciółki. Z początku wierzyła w sprowadzającą na ziemię teorię Lily, że „Potter niszczy ludzi", ale gdy się nad tym zastanowiło, to dostrzegało się ten paradoks – niby zmieniła się podczas swojego związku z nim, ale z drugiej strony przy Jamesie, czy raczej dla Jamesa, zgrywała uroczą, tryskającą życiem dziewczynę. Możliwe jednak, że to wcale nie była maska, ale jej prawdziwa twarz. W sumie McDonald to i tak wielki orzech do zgryzienia.

─ Stoisz za nami, gnaciaro ─ powiedziała tylko Mary, unosząc wysoko głowę. ─ Ustawiamy się alfabetycznie.

─ Miłego kotyliona ─ rzuciła tylko i posłusznie ustawiła się za Pierwszą Parą.

Zaraz potem usłyszała donośny głos Georginy Rowle, przedstawiającej Bree i – zauważając, że Sidney wpatruje się w nią z uwagą – uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało.

─ …córka Madeleine McDonald oraz Todda Angelo… ─ recytowała znużona Georgina. ─ …uczy się w domu, jednak w przyszłości marzy jej się pomaganie ojcu w Departamencie Magicznych Stworzeń… w wolnych chwilach Colette maluje, jej portrety członków rodu można zobaczyć na drugim piętrze, po lewej stronie korytarza… towarzyszy jej siedemnastoletni Luis Hayes, z rodu…

─ Będą odczytywać taką charakterystykę do każdego? – szepnęła, martwiąc się, skąd kompletnie nieznani jej ludzie mają wziąć o niej tyle informacji. Sidney wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie miało znaczenia.

─ Ann pewnie coś im dała.

Ann… słusznie. Jednak dobrze, że nie wybrała się na bankiet z matką i ciotką Heather – z pewnością obydwie napisałyby dla niej tak idiotyczną charakterystykę, że do końca imprezy siedziałaby w toalecie, byle tylko nie pokazywać się światu na oczy.

Marlena dziękowała Bogu, że jej nazwisko zaczyna się na środkową literę alfabetu, bo gdyby miała wejść na pierwszy ogień, nogi z pewnością odmówiłyby jej posłuszeństwa i spadłaby w dół schodów, niszcząc doszczętnie sukienkę siostry Grega. Sukienka… Merlinie, co by było, gdyby nie miała jej na sobie albo nałożyła tę starą, beżową z imienin Ann? Nawet nie chciała sobie wyobrażać własnego zażenowania. Ona w łachmanach wśród tych wszystkich pięknie wyglądających kuzynek…

Przełknęła głośno ślinę, wyłapując spojrzenie Mary, która spoglądała na nią wyniośle zza ramienia. Kiedy zorientowała się, że jej oględziny zostały odkryte, powiedziała coś cicho do Jamesa, dając mu sójkę w bok. Kąciki ust chłopaka lekko drgnęły.

─ …Colette uczy się w domu, ale – co jest dla niej nowe – od przyszłego semestru prawdopodobnie pojedzie do Beauxbatons, a może nawet…

─ Dlatego była taka do przodu ostatnio ─ usłyszała charakterystyczny alt jej byłej przyjaciółki, kiedy ta zwracała się do zamyślonego Jamesa. ─ Niedobrze. Ostatnie czego potrzebuje Beaux – albo Hogwart, tak przy okazji – nie potrzebuje tej małej oszołomki. Oszołomów nam nie brakuje, prawda, Jimmy?

Ten posłał jej tak mordercze spojrzenie, że aż Sidney się wzdrygnął (najwyraźniej również podsłuchiwał jak tych dwoje obgadywało jego siostrę), ale Mary tylko parsknęła, jakby powiedział niezły dowcip.

─ Pamiętasz kotylion z siedemdziesiątego czwartego? ─ kontynuowała, zakładając swoją rękę na ramiona Pottera. ─ Dostaliśmy zaproszenie od Marceau' ów… byłeś partnerem Skye, Syriusz Sereny, a mój brat szedł z Bellatrix Black.

─ Wtedy właśnie zginęła Calliope Meadowes, nieprawdaż? ─ uciął. Mary machnęła ręką, bo najwyraźniej tragiczna śmierć małej dziewczynki, którą w dodatku długo opłakiwała jej koleżanka z dormitorium, niespecjalnie ją interesowała.

─ Dużo rzeczy się wtedy wydarzyło… rzeczy, których raczej nie powtórzysz z Lily Evans… oczywiście nie mówię tutaj o biednej nieboszczce, siostrze Dorcas, ale…

Marlena przestała podsłuchiwać. Wsłuchiwanie się w zjadliwe słowa Mary, wymierzone w jej byłą przyjaciółkę i siostrę drugiej, sprawiało jej ból. Przed oczami stanęła jej barwna mozaika złożona z kilkunastu scen, w których występowała ona, Mary, Lily, Dor i Emma, kilkunastu scen do których miała ogromny sentyment. W końcu jednak wszystko, co dobre rozpłynęło się w czeluściach, a na jego miejsce wstąpiły ucinki legendarnej kłótni po sumach w ich dormitorium, obelgi Mary, które szły w każdą stronę, palące niemal tak samo, jak dzisiejsze nazwanie jej „gnaciarą".

Sidney trącił ją, żeby podeszła bliżej zejścia ze schodów. Marlena zamrugała i ze zdumieniem zorientowała się, że odpłynęła na kilkanaście minut, a kolejka doszła już do Sylvie Mathons. Następna w kolejce była…

─ Mary McDonald jest… ─ z tymi słowami rudowłosa dziewczyna popchnęła Jamesa na schody i z niezwykle pewną siebie miną zaczęła schodzić w dół. Ostatnie, co Marlena zapamiętała po kompletnej kompromitacji Mary to zachwycony śmiech Georginy Rowle, podobny do tego, którym zanosiła się przy Syriuszu.

─ …tutaj, dzięki swojej ambicji zerżnięcia wszystkich, którzy mają ponad milion galeonów w swojej skrytce u Gringotta.

Przez salę przetoczyła się salwa wspólnego śmiechu. To, droga publiczności, był Syriusz Black. Ten chłopak faktycznie myślał bardzo przebiegle – w końcu nic bardziej nie podgrzewa atmosfery na kotylionie niż kilka brudnych tajemnic czy kompromitacji. Z pewnością każdy, kto dostał zaproszenie znał rodzinę McDonaldów i wiedział, jak nieskazitelną mają reputację. Puszczająca się na prawo i lewo największa duma bogatego Nicholasa McDonalda to tak skuteczna bomba jak wielki bufet, który rozgromił dumę Ann, nieprzyzwyczajonej do takich luksusów. Syriusz dosłownie podłożył całej czystokrwistej elicie pod nos atrakcyjną zabawkę, śmiejąc się z ich naiwności i przy okazji wyrównując rachunki z Mary, której nie znosił już tak długi czas… i przy okazji uderzył w jej słaby punkt, bo nic bardziej nie przerażało dziewczyny niż to, że rodzina dowie się o jej puszczalskości. No i niewątpliwie zniszczy ją myśl o tym, co pomyśli o niej tylu wspaniałych, nadzianych, potencjalnych kandydatów na przyszłego męża, bo przecież kotyliony wymyślono głównie dla ludzi jej pokroju. Genialne. Perfekcyjna zagrywka. Zemsta najwyższej klasy.

Tym razem to ona powinna bić brawo Syriuszowi Blackowi.

Szkoda, że nie była tak błyskotliwa jak on i nie domyśliła się prawdy, tak samo podłożonej jej pod nos jak ta nienamacalna, pseudo-zabawka, którą Łapa podrzucił elitom, załatwiając Mary.

 _Dzięki za pomysł, Sidney._ DZIĘKI ZA POMYSŁ!

CZY TO NIE JEST OCZYWISTE?!

─ Marlena McKinnon jest córką Esmeraldy McDonald ─ kontynuowała Georgina, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie pogrążyła swojej szanownej kuzynki.

Sidney pociągnął ją w dół, a ona starała się zejść z taką gracją jak zrobiła to przed chwilą Mary, ale jakoś kiepsko jej to szło. Nieprzyzwyczajona do wysokich butów, o mało nie poślizgnęła się przy czwartym stopniu, w duchu modliła się, żeby Ann podłożyła jakąś dobrą prezentację na jej temat, ale ze zdumieniem odkryła, że Georgina mówiła więcej o Sidneyu, chociaż w poprzednich parach prezentacja partnera sprowadzała się tylko do imienia, nazwiska i nazwy rodu. Ona i Sidney schodzili powoli, na tyle powoli, że prezenterka, mimo licznych informacji o Sideneyu, zdążyła wrócić do niej jeszcze przed zejściem ze schodów. Nie powiedziała jednak ani jednego słowa. Wolała coś _pokazać._

Na suficie serpentyny i prymitywne nuty zniknęły, a na ich miejscu pojawiło się tysiąc razy powiększone, ruchome zdjęcie przedstawiające dwie dziewczyny – piętnastoletnią Marlenę i o rok starszą Gię Davis, obydwie chichoczą i trzymają się za ręce. W tle widać spadające płatki śniegu i dużą, wystrojoną choinkę na rynku w Puddlemere, miejscowości w której mieszka Gia. Zdjęcie zrobiono dokładnie w Boże Narodzenie sprzed dwóch lat.

Prawdopodobnie fotografia nie zrobiłaby na publiczności najmniejszego wrażenia, gdyby nie jeden, znaczący fakt, który spowodował, że przez całą salę przeszedł pomruk poruszenia. Nie było tak jak w przypadku Mary, kiedy wszyscy wspólnie cieszyli się z podanego im na tacy sekreciku. Goście dali upust swojemu zadowoleniu zgodnym milczeniem, jednak Marlena wiedziała, że już nigdy jej tego nie zapomną i że niespodzianka Sidneya jest milion razy gorsza i okrutniejsza niż numer, który Syriusz wyciął Mary.

Bo to akurat to zdjęcie, na którym Gia i Marlena się całują.

* * *

 **E** lizabeth Nass wzięła ostatnią, piątą łyżeczkę cukru i wsypała ją do swojej herbaty, mieszając ją następnie w lewo. To piąta herbata, którą wypiła od wizyty u Potterów, ale wciąż nie mogła do końca przyswoić wiadomości, którą zrzuciła na nią Belle.

Rodzina Potterów uchodziła za niezwykle nowoczesną, o liberalnych, czarodziejskich poglądach, a wręcz trochę graniczyła ze zwykłą, obrzydliwą zdradą krwi, ale Elizabeth wiedziała, że to jedynie pozory. Belle i Seth starali się manifestować, jak bardzo poszli z duchem czasu i do jakiego stopnia gardzą rodzinną ideą czystości krwi, ale mimo wszystko byli tacy sami jak oni wszyscy – nie pozwalali, żeby jakikolwiek skandal wyciekł, do przesady chronili swoje dzieci przed konsekwencjami ich własnych błędów, żyli w strachu, co pomyślą o nich krewni i sąsiedzi. Może i nie zabraniali swoim pociechom zadawać się z mugolakami i może wcale nie zachęcali ich do zawierania małżeństw z ich dalszymi kuzynami, ale z pewnością pod wieloma względami przypominali czarodziejską elitę.

Po tym wszystkim, co zrobili rok temu dla Jamesa czy po tym, jak ulgowo traktują szaloną May, powinni zacząć uczyć się na swoich błędach. Być może obydwoje chcą dobrze, ale trzymanie dzieci w bańce ochronnej nigdy im zbytnio nie pomoże. Póki co tuszują ich wszelkie potknięcia, ale wkrótce wszystko to wypłynie, a Potterowie stoczą się, jak mogli się stoczyć kilka lat temu, kiedy jednak ona i Nick wyciągnęli do nich pomocną dłoń. Generalnie to tylko McDonaldowie, no i może jeszcze DeVittowie, wiedzieli, ile do ukrycia ma rzekomo zupełnie nowoczesna rodzina, gdzie nie dochodzi do kazirodztwa, małżeństw z rozsądku czy wydziedziczania przez zdradę krwi.

Dlatego właśnie Elizabeth nie wiedziała, jak postąpić, kiedy usłyszała o Hestii.

Prawdopodobnie każdy, który wprowadzał się do domu Potterów z czasem zarażał się skłonnością do popadania w złe kręgi i chorobliwą chęcią szukania guza, ale aż strach uwierzyć, co się stało z wychowanką Cassiopeii, tej samej Cassiopeii, która uważała, że ten, kto nawarzył sobie piwa, musi je teraz wypić. Nieprawdopodobne, że znalazła się ona w takim impasie.

─ Belle, wiesz, że to jest karalne, prawda? ─ westchnęła wreszcie Elizabeth, biorąc do rąk kolejne ciasteczko. ─ Na pewno wiesz. Jeśli ktoś w Mungu dowie się o tym, co zrobiłaś to możesz mieć poważne kłopoty. Ta dziewczyna może cię znienawidzić.

Annabelle spojrzała na nią z ukosa. Jak zwykle, kiedy chodziło o ochronę bliskiej jej osoby, przybrała hardą, pewną siebie minę i pokręciła pobłażliwie głową, jakby tutaj nie było nad czym rozmawiać.

─ _Coś_ trzeba było zrobić, Liz.

─ Ale NIE podrobić tej dziewczynie podpis! Ja rozumiem, że było z nią gorzej i gorzej, ale skoro NIE CHCIAŁA poddać się temu zabiegowi, Belle, to już jej sprawa. Ja… niby i podjęłaś ryzyko, bo z czasem wszystko może jej się przypomnieć, ale to nie jest pewne! Jeśli ona straci pamięć… jeśli straci _każdą rzecz i uczucie, które trzymała w sercu_ przez te kilka ostatnich lat, to być może nigdy już nie będzie taka jak dawniej! Może… och, naprawdę chcesz mieć kolejną schizofreniczkę pod dachem, Belle?

─ NIKT w tym domu nie jest chory psychicznie, LIZ ─ wycedziła pani Potter, miażdżąc ją nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. ─ I Hestia też nie BĘDZIE.

 _Och, jak długo jeszcze ta kobieta będzie zaprzeczać?_ , pomyślała z przekąsem pani Nass i wzięła kolejne ciasteczko. Rozumiała oczywiście, że to nie jest łatwy temat do rozmów, ale na Merlina, po co ukrywać coś, skoro i tak wszyscy znają prawdę?

To prawda, że w związku z Hestią, Potterowie zostali przyciśnięci do ściany i mieli przed sobą właściwie dwa, równie brutalne rozwiązania – pierwsze, zostawić wszystko jak jest i pomału robić z tej biednej dziewczyny nie dość, że głuchoniemą, to jeszcze niezdolną do jakiejkolwiek, nawet migowej, komunikacji; i drugie – usunąć jej wszystkie wspomnienia, uczucia, poglądy, myśli i doznania z tych wszystkich razy, kiedy miała na sobie medalion. Pierwsza opcja działałaby stopniowo i nieodwracalnie, a druga… z czasem _hipotetycznie_ mogłoby jej się polepszać, ale niewątpliwie przez znaczną część swojego życia Hestia byłaby rozkojarzona, przerażona i niepewna, co również jest dość słoną ceną, nie wspominając już o tym, jak bardzo amnezja wpłynęłaby na jej kontakty z bliskimi.

Niby z dwojga złego, druga opcja jest „mniejszym złem", ale nawet mniejsze zło bez zgody jej ofiary jest groźniejsze niż jakiekolwiek inne. Akurat w tej materii narzucanie swojej woli może naprawdę sprowadzić na rodzinę Potterów ten upadek, na który zanosi się już tyle lat.

* * *

─ **W** iedziałeś! ─ wrzasnęła na tyle głośno, że pół sali zwróciło się w jej kierunku. Syriusz uśmiechnął się doń zalotnie, jakby powiedziała coś frywolnego.

─ O czym?

Dziewczyna uniosła ręce do góry, obawiając się, że zaraz, w swojej frustracji, oderwie Syriuszowi Blackowi głowę.

─ Rowle jednak nie do końca je ci z ręki, co, Black? ─ wysyczała. Chłopak zrobił minę, jakby chciał powiedzieć „a, o TYM mówisz" i uśmiechnął się sztucznie, by rozładować napięcie.

─ To było dość interesujące, wiesz? Georgina opowiedziała mi ze szczegółami na temat twojego eee… _związku_ z Gią Davis i – z tego co słyszałem – spotykałyście się jeszcze pod koniec czwartej klasy, a czy tutaj nie wkracza już twój kolejny związek z pewnym chłopakiem z imieniem zaczynającym się na „r" i nazwiskiem na „l"? ─ poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok. ─ No właśnie. Ale i tak – _niezły_ z ciebie numer, McKinnon.

Marlena miała ochotę rozpłakać się tam – przy wszystkich, łącznie z tym głupim, nadpobudliwym i pochopnie osądzającym chłopakiem z tymi oskarżającymi ją, szarymi oczami i perfekcyjnie ułożonymi, czarnymi włosami – z rozpaczy. On wszystko źle zrozumiał! Oni wszyscy wszystko źle zrozumiali! Przecież ona nigdy… _nigdy_ … nie osądziłaby Remusa po incydencie z Emmeliną tak łatwo, gdyby wyglądało to tak, jak przestawił Black! Jak ON w ogóle śmie, jak najmniej wierny człowiek w historii śmie, karać ją za potencjalną zdradę? No jak?!

Podciągnęła nosem i poszła przed siebie, uciekając z sali balowej. Wbiegając do pokaźnego westybulu słyszała obijający się po jej głowie głosik, powoli zjadający jej mózg: „niezły z ciebie numer, Marleno McKinnon".

Dziewczyna obeszła rezydencję kilka razy, ale jakaś wewnętrzna siła wciąż pchała ją do westybulu, a dokładniej do tych wielkich, okazałych schodów. W domu Marlena często siadała na schody na strych, które wyglądały co prawda zupełnie inaczej niż te tutejsze, ale z jakiś przyczyn siedzenie na zimnych stopniach zawsze ją odprężało i pozwalało spokojnie przeanalizować swoją sytuację. Dlatego też, kiedy w jej głowie zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze obrazy wspomnień związanych z Gią, nieświadomie już siedziała na schodach, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

Gniew na Syriusza wyparował, na Sidneya zresztą też, bo przecież zdjęcie nie było żadną magiczną sztuczką, tylko prawdziwą fotografią, zrobioną przez magiczny aparat Gii. W tamte Boże Narodzenie ona i Remus faktycznie mieli się ku sobie, ale ich związek wciąż był niepewny, dlatego Marlena wcale nie kłopotała się ze zrywaniem ze swoją dziewczyną. Zwlekała z tym długo, to prawda, nawet przez pewien czas chodziła i z nią, i z Remusem, ale koniec końców wybrała Lupina i nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. To nie była zdrada. Na tym etapie, w którym miała z Davis jeszcze jakieś zobowiązania, ona i Lupin nie byli nawet oficjalnie parą. Może i nie zachowywała się sprawiedliwie, ale to wciąż za mało, żeby zarzucić jej niewierność.

Westchnęła ciężko. Syriusz na pewno nie będzie ukrywał swojego odkrycia przed swoim przyjacielem i jeśli tylko Mara wyrazi chęć powrotu do niego, od razu puści parę z ust na temat jej wątpliwego oddania. Nie miała do niego o to pretensji, ona też postąpiłaby w ten sposób, gdyby chodziło o Dorcas, Lily czy nawet Emmelinę. Miała wyrzuty jedynie do siebie, bo w gruncie rzeczy znowu sama wszystko sobie pokomplikowała.

Nim się zorientowała, zaczęła cicho łkać, a potem robić to coraz głośniej i wreszcie zapewne ktoś zwrócił na nią uwagę, bo poczuła, że cudza ręka łapie ją za przegub dłoni i ciągnie w kierunku jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i skuliła się na podłodze, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że owa osoba piorunuje ją wzrokiem. Dopiero po kilku minutach odważyła się unieść wzrok i gdy zobaczyła rozwścieczoną Ann, wszystko zaczęło tracić sens.

─ Kim była ta dziewczyna? ─ spytała chłodno. Marlena zaniosła się jeszcze głośniejszym szlochem. ─ KIM BYŁA TA DZIEWCZYNA?!

─ To… to… Gia ─ wydukała. ─ Gia Davis.

Jej siostra jęknęła głośno i zaczęła pocierać palcem skronie z rezygnacji.

─ Wszystko na nic ─ mruknęła. ─ To już koniec.

Tak, to już koniec jej kotyliona. To jednak trochę dziwne, że to tak wzruszyło Ann, tę samą Ann, która całkiem niedawno wchodziła na salę balową tak bardzo wyniosła, tak mało poruszona całą zabawą. Nie… Nie może chodzić o kotylion. Nie chodzi zapewne też o jej związek z Remusem Lupinem, bo Ann nie ma pojęcia, że oni w ogóle zerwali.

─ Koniec czego? ─ wychlipała Marlena.

─ TWOJEJ przyszłości! ─ wybuchnęła nieoczekiwanie brunetka, rwąc sobie włosy z głowy. ─ Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak ciężko było nakłonić Rowle' ów do zaproszenia nas tutaj?! Jak bardzo wszyscy staraliśmy się DLA CIEBIE przez tyle lat?! Ile robiliśmy, żeby udało ci się doświadczyć tego, co przed chwilą bezpowrotnie straciłaś?! ─ zaczęła się wydzierać.

Mózg Marleny zbyt wstrząśnięty ośmieszeniem jej na oczach całej rodziny, z początku nie mógł zrozumieć, o co chodziło Ann. Tym bardziej, że brunetka zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie coraz więcej obelg, przekleństw i rzeczy, o których Marlena miała się nigdy nie dowiedzieć. W swojej wściekłości i rozpaczy, rozjaśnia jej całą tajemnicę, która prześladowała ją podczas pobytu w Paryżu. Jej siostra wykrzykuje głośno odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytania.

Dlaczego przystała na propozycję matki i zgodziła się zabrać ją do Rowle' ów?

Dlaczego Sidney Angelo rzekomo zaprosił ją na kotylion?

Dlaczego Marlena dostała, mimo swojego żałosnego pochodzenia, szansę na debiut?

I w końcu – dlaczego Ann męczy się przy Gregu, skoro na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że nie mają oni ze sobą nic wspólnego?

Odpowiedź na to wszystko brzmi tak samo szokująco, aczkolwiek w pewien sposób oczywiście – pieniądze.

Problemy z nimi nękały McKinnonów od zawsze, ale nigdy nie było aż tak źle jak w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. To był pomysł Ann, która sama zdecydowała się związać z zamożnym człowiekiem i w przyszłości ożenić się z nim z rozsądku. Przyjęcie pod swój dach zrzędliwej Heather McDonald było osobliwą przysługą, wyświadczoną Rowle' om, którą postanowili spłacić na jedyny, znany im sposób – wyrazili zgodę na debiut jednej z ich córek w kotylionie, gdzie mogła poznać dobrze usytuowanych kawalerów, których majątek mógłby uratować McKinnonów przed skrajnym bankructwem. Udało im się zaprosić ją dlatego, że w tym roku zaszczyt organizowania kotyliona przypadł im. Przedstawiając Marlenę jako bliską krewną McDonaldów z pewnością znalazłaby wielu potencjalnych kandydatów na męża, choćby z powodu czystej krwi.

Ann wiedziała o tym planie od dłuższego czasu, dlatego nieoczekiwanie przyjechała po Marlenę i udała kłótnię z matką, bo wtedy cały plan łatwiej byłoby zatuszować. Nie ma co, wszystko poszło jak z płatka, tyle tylko nikt nie przewidział, w jaki sposób Sidney postanowi wprowadzić swoją kuzynkę do nastoletniej elity. Teraz nie dość, że cały plan diabli wzięli, to jeszcze rozgniewali nieźle już wytrąconych z równowagi przez prezentację Mary McDonald Rowle' ów i tym samym stracili ich poparcie w wydaniu Marleny za kogoś zamożnego.

─ Chcieliście… chcieliście mnie sprzedać? ─ wydukała dziewczyna. Wielka gula podeszła jej do gardła. Ann spiorunowała ją takim spojrzeniem, jakiego nigdy u niej nie widziała.

─ Chcieliśmy zapewnić ci jakąś PRZYSZŁOŚĆ. Zresztą, nawet jeśli chciałaś klepać biedę do końca życia, powinnaś pomyśleć O NAS, bo od twojej prezentacji zależał byt również całej twojej rodziny, Marley!

─ Ja… ja _przepraszam, ale_ ─ zmieszała się cała. Z nosa zaczął lecieć jej wodnisty katar, a dziewczyna rozpłakała się tak bardzo, że przez jej ciało przechodziły dreszcze.

─ DOBRZE, ŻE PRZEPRASZASZ! ─ wrzasnęła Ann. ─ Bo to ty będziesz teraz przepraszać Rowle' ów na kolanach za zhańbienie całego naszego rodu. Rozmawiałam już z ciocią. Jeśli dobrze to rozegrasz, pozwoli ci zostać tu do Sylwestra i może otworzysz wtedy oczy choć odrobinę. Na twoim miejscu zastanawiałabym się już teraz, co powiedzieć.

I nim Marlena zdążyła choćby powiedzieć „tak" albo „nie", Ann odmaszerowała, trzaskając drzwiami tak głośno, że zapewne słychać ją było w całym Paryżu.

* * *

─ **M** ożna prosić? ─ spytała Mary, wyciągając rękę do Jamesa. Chłopak nawet nie drgnął.

Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem jego, Syriusza i Marleny, która gdzieś wyparowała, bawili się w najlepsze na sali balowej, dyskutowali tam o wszystkim i o niczym, pili i obżerali się czym wlezie. To dziwne, że akurat ta trójka odseparowała się od reszty. Marley co prawda można jakoś usprawiedliwić, Sidney Angelo przeszedł dzisiaj samego siebie, wspominając o niej i Gii Davis, ale zarówno Jimmy, jak i jego wierny pies Syriusz Black, znani z tego, że są sercem i duszą każdej imprezy, nie powinni siedzieć teraz na zewnątrz, dokładnie na tej samej ławce, gdzie siedzieli dzisiaj po południu, czekając na nią. Oboje popijali coś, co raczej nie było niewinnym, przeznaczonym dla nich, ponczem i chichrali się jak stado hien. Kotyliony może i nie należały do ich ulubionych imprez, ale i tak to dziwne, że chociażby nie demolowali czegoś w środku.

W końcu nawet Mary przez długi czas kręciła się wokół tych wszystkich ludzi w dawnym salonie Rowle' ów, chociaż tych dwoje tak bardzo ją ośmieszyło na prezentacji. Mogłaby bawić się w ten sposób długo, zwłaszcza, że partnerów do tańca jej nie brakowało, co jest dowodem, jak szybko arystokracja czarodziejska puszcza w niepamięć takie numery. Chłopcy – nie zważając na to, że, jak to określił Black, chce ich tylko zerżnąć – podchodzili do niej rzędami, wystarczyło tylko rozpuścić wokół siebie trochę aury wili. Uwielbiała towarzyszące temu uczucie, kiedy wszyscy przyglądali jej się z taką aprobatą, z takim uwielbieniem… Dzięki swojemu pochodzeniu miała taki mały przedsmak absolutnej władzy, przynajmniej nad facetami, bo nikt – no, z jednym wyjątkiem – nie mógł się jej oprzeć.

Ten wyjątek to James, bo on jeden odbierał to inaczej. Tylko on zdawał się być odporny na urok wili, przynajmniej ten jej, z jedną czwartą krwi tychże sworzeń. Jeśli pomyśli się o innych, na przykład o Serenie, był tak samo w tych sprawach beznadziejny jak reszta chłopaków. Raz w przeszłości już za to zapłacił, może dlatego jest teraz odporniejszy na Mary – być może nawet zapomniał o swoim starym uczuciu, ale i tak zapewne do końca swoich dni będzie ganiał za Sereną Marceau, choćby ze zwykłych wyrzutów sumienia, i serenowa wymówka zadziała za każdym razem, tak jak dzisiaj.

To prawda – Mary źle czuła się, okłamując Jamesa, ale nie istniał żaden inny sposób, żeby go tu skutecznie zwabić. Wiedziała też, że sama myśl o tej dziewczynie i tym, co między nimi zaszło oraz jak bardzo wszystko się przez to pokomplikowało, sprawiała Potterowi ból, ale w jej opinii był on nieznaczny i przejściowy – myśl o Serenie wciąż go paliła, ale Mary mogła stać się jego ukojeniem w bólu, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wraca do jego życia z czystą kartą. Już nie będzie musiała udawać, że lubi się z Evans, Meadowes i resztą tych nieudacznic z jej dormitorium, i skupi się tylko i wyłącznie na Jimmy' im.

Rozpoczęła idealny plan – James zmienił się po całej tej aferze w wakacje przed piątą klasą, starał się być lepszy, a efekt tego mógł – to niebywałe – przyciągnąć kogoś równie pruderyjnego jak Lily Evans, ale teraz, kiedy tak skutecznie nawiązała do jego przeszłości, czasów, których nigdy nie opowiedziałby tej małej szlamie, praktycznie go sobie zaklepała. O ile pójdzie tak, jak sądziła, teraz Potter odizoluje się do wszystkich z wyjątkiem tych, którzy znają jego sekrety – a więc przede wszystkim niej. I mógł natenczas wściekać się na nią za obrzydliwe kłamstwo, ale po kilku dniach mu przejdzie, tym bardziej, jeśli uda jej się przejść do rundy drugiej swojego planu.

W Hogwarcie szczyciła się reputacją zawodowej mącicielki i manipulatorki, ale w Beauxbatons nie miała żadnych, zadawalających pionków, którymi faktycznie mogłaby się pobawić. A teraz? Kiedy wróci do swoich starych przyjaciół, na nowo rozwinie się w tej materii…

Niech Black robi sobie, co chce. Niech rujnuje miliardy jej debiutów na kotylionach. Klamka i tak już zapadła. Nic jej nie zatrzyma. Czas na odwet.

Mary westchnęła dramatycznie i dosiadła się na ławkę pomiędzy okularnika a tego obłąkańca Syriusza Blacka. Poprawiła kilka razy włosy, doprowadzając tego drugiego do obłędu. James nawet na nią nie spojrzał, chociaż jej włosy lśniły tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie byłaby z niej wyśmienita latarnia morska.

─ No weź, Jimmy, przecież wcale nie musimy być na siebie obrażeni. Jesteśmy teraz kwita, nie sądzisz? Ja okłamałam cię, co do Sereny, a ty pozwoliłeś ośmieszyć mnie przed…

─ Nie mogę wrócić do środka, Mary ─ przerwał jej z irytacją. ─ Twoi przyjaciele, ta banda tchórzy, tak jakby… mnie wywalili z tej biby.

Syriusz roześmiał się bez powodu. Jego rechot przypominał skowycie psa.

─ Że co?! ─ wysyczała. ─ Co zrobiłeś?

─ Ukarano mnie za powiedzenie prawdy, skarbie.

Mary westchnęła ciężko. Normalnie domagałaby się natychmiast, aby spowiadał się przed nią ze wszystkiego, co zmalował, ale to „skarbie" udobruchało ją na tyle, że wolała podejść do wydobywania z niego informacji łagodnie i bezboleśnie.

─ Na pewno nie o to im chodziło ─ powiedziała powoli. ─ Ciotka Florence cię uwielbia, a ta mała gówniara Bree pytała się mnie kilka razy, gdzie cię podziałam, więc może… hmm, no nie wiem, sprzecznie odebrałeś ich przekaz?

─ Kurewko ─ zwrócił się do niej Syriusz ─ on zabazgrał im gobelin tym obrzydliwym sosem, co leżał obok indyka i napisał na korzeniach Angelów i Rowle' ów – MORDERCY… o rety, wspominałem o tym, że to ten gobelin, który zrobiła „gówniara Bree"? To chyba znaczący fakt, bo inaczej ten facet tak by się nie wydzierał…

─ CO ZROBIŁEŚ?! ─ wrzasnęła rudowłosa, ile siły w płucach. ─ Dlaczego…. _Dlaczego…_ Och, nie gadaj, że napisałeś to dlatego, że na kotylionie zginęła ta mała smarkula od Meadowesów… ─ prychnęła.

─ To też… ─ poparł ją James ─ ale wtedy napisałbym raczej DZIECIOBÓJCY czy coś w tym stylu.

Mary odetchnęła głośno, potem nabrała spory haust powietrza, ponownie go wypuściła i robiła to tak długo, aż Syriusz zaczął ją przedrzeźniać. Wtedy przeniosła swoje wściekłe (aczkolwiek wciąż mieniące się urokiem wili) oczy na Blacka, sycząc jak wąż:

─ Pozwoliłeś mu na to?

─ To JA trzymałem mu ten sos ─ pochwalił się bezczelnie. W dziewczynie zawrzało.

Najwyraźniej trzeba rozegrać to inaczej. Zapomniała chwilowo o całej swojej frustracji i przybrała najbardziej zrozpaczony wyraz twarzy, na jaki było ją stać.

─ Jimmy! ─ krzyknęła ponownie. ─ Wiem, że nie powinnam kłamać i wiem, jak bardzo nienawidzisz Angelów, ale obiecałeś, że będziesz dzisiaj moim partnerem. Mimo tej obietnicy kompletnie mnie zignorowałeś i skazałeś na… bycie samą na kotylionie. Nie sądzisz, że czas zakopać topór wojenny? Oboje… no dobrze, zwłaszcza ja, popełniliśmy kilka błędów w przeszłości, ale ja się zmieniłam. Słowo. Tak bardzo chciałam się z tobą zobaczyć, że… że posunęłam się do kłamstwa i jest mi głupio, ale chciałam jedynie, żebyś przyjechał i mnie wysłuchał. To niezbyt trafne, ale rozpaczliwie posunięcie, którego celem było… no, zwabienie cię. Rozumiem twoją złość i rozumiem, że musiałeś ją rozładować, masakrując ten gobelin, ale… och, po prostu chodź zatańczyć ─ westchnęła i sprawnym ruchem nadgarstka postawiła go na nogi i pociągnęła w stronę rezydencji.

Chłopak przez całą drogę piorunował ją wściekłym spojrzeniem, ale dał się poprowadzić, zapewne rozumiejąc, że tutaj chodzi o coś ważnego, co Mary nie mogła powiedzieć przy Blacku. Jej zagranie – omamienie Syriusza swoim urokiem wili i zaciągnięcie go w bardziej ustronne miejsce, to i tak strata czasu, w końcu on powtórzy Blackowi wszystko, co od niej usłyszał, ale i tak sprytnie to sobie wykombinowała.

Podobnie jak ostatnio większość jej znajomych, przestał cieszyć się towarzystwem McDonald. To prawda – kiedyś byli nierozłączni, ale nim dłużej ich przyjaźń trwała, czy raczej kiedy ich przyjaźń zamieniła się w związek, tym bardziej tracił cały swój wigor i chęć życia. Mary cały czas wmawiała mu, jak bardzo obsesyjnie go kocha, ale z drugiej strony miłość nie krępowała jej przed ciągłymi szantażami i intrygami. Zazwyczaj wszelkie takie pogróżki odbijały się od niego jak grochem o ścianę, po James nie był typem człowieka, którego łatwo da się zastraszyć, ale ona znała go zbyt dobrze i zawsze wiedziała, gdzie uderzyć, żeby osiągnąć swój cel…

Przy niej zawsze robił się dziwnie bierny, wyciszony i przede wszystkim pesymistycznie nastawiony, jakby Mary McDonald była jego osobistym pasożytem, po woli zabijającym mu osobowość. Nienawidził siebie za to, że robił się przy niej taki słaby.

Przy fontannie gwałtownie przystanął i nie dał się wprowadzić do rezydencji, ale to najwyraźniej starczyło dziewczynie, która ignorując jego zmaltretowaną minę, z uśmiechem przybliżyła się, założyła mu ręce na jej biodra, a sama otoczyła go rękami na szyi i prowadziła w prymitywnym, wolnym tańcu. Przytuliła się do niego ściślej, aż podbródek Jamesa przejechał po jej policzku i zmysłowym tonem szepnęła mu do ucha:

─ Wiem coś w sprawie twojej siostry.

* * *

 **E** mma wydała z siebie głośne: „oj!", kiedy po raz kolejny straciła równowagę, przychyliła się do tyłu i spadła na plecy. Nogi trzymała na górze, jakby robiła niepełną świecę gimnastyczną, a jedna łyżwa figurowa ześlizgnęła się z jej stopy. Upadek ten był chyba najdrastyczniejszym, jaki dzisiaj zaliczyła. Stwierdziła, że powinna zrobić sobie małą przerwę w kawiarence przy lodowisku, zwłaszcza, że mieli tam te cudnie pachnące babeczki cytrynowe…. Zresztą - od początku wiedziała, że nie ma talentu ani predyspozycji do jazdy po lodzie.

Tyle że z drugiej strony trochę głupio odejść od reszty… No i, nie licząc tego, że co chwila boleśnie upadała, łyżwiarstwo było całkiem przyjemne… Może powinna po prostu podczepić się pod jakiegoś chłopaka i udawać niedojdę (w sumie to pewnie nawet bez udawania by jej się udało), jak taka Dorcas, a ten świetnie poczuje się w roli instruktora, złapie ją za ręce i zacznie jeździć tyłem, ciągnąc ją za sobą? Pełno tu takich, którzy nadaliby się do tego na tyle, że za Emmą nie ciągnęłoby się przeczucie, że zaraz się na siebie poprzewracają! Na pewno znalazłaby kogoś w sam raz, gdyby tylko nie to, że…

─ Więc to tak uginasz kolana? ─ usłyszała za sobą głos Chase' a, który – zamiast jej pomóc – nieustannie wygłaszał swoje uwagi na temat tego, co robi źle. Może i nie miał predyspozycji na instruktora łyżwiarstwa, ale ewidentnie umiał jeździć, czego nie omieszkał udowodnić, wykonując co chwila jakiś podskok albo piruet.

Głupi chłopak.

─ Emmelina, przestań leżeć plackiem na środku lodowiska, bo przysięgam, że zaraz rozjadę ci twarz! ─ krzyknęła z daleka Lily, mrużąc oczy i z dezaprobatą przyglądając się nieumiejętnej jeździe przyjaciółki oraz próbom jej nauczenia, które podejmował Reagan.

Non stop przyglądała się, co tych dwoje robi, bo najwyraźniej kłamliwe marszczenie nosa było jedynie rozgrzewką przed prawdziwym wychodzeniem dziewczyny z siebie, byle tylko nic między nimi nie zaiskrzyło.

Titanic zerknęła przez ramię, czy jej przyjaciółka oby nie patrzy, a kiedy ta odwróciła wzrok, wytknęła doń język. Chase zaśmiał się z tego dziecinnego gestu i – po raz pierwszy, odkąd się tu znaleźli – wyciągnął ku niej swoją lepką i niebywale zimną rękę, ujął ją mocno za przegub dłoni i jednym, sprawnym szarpnięciem postawił na nogi, manewrując w ten sposób, że znalazła się w jego ramionach.

Jeszcze raz – _głupi_ chłopak.

─ Idę do kawiarenki ─ mruknęła nieprzytomnie. Jej usta praktycznie muskały go w podbródek.

Chase parsknął.

─ Już się poddajesz? Mówiłem ci w wypożyczalni, żebyś wzięła hokejówki, bo w nich kostka jest bardziej sztywna, ale skoro wszystko wiesz najlepiej…

─ To nie o to chodzi… Ja… ─ Emma odetchnęła ciężko, starając się odchylić głowę jak najdalej od brody chłopaka. ─ Wiesz, myślę, że nie mam talentu do… ślizgania się po lodzie. Ma się taki gen albo i nie. A moi rodzice raczej nie… no wiesz, oni za bardzo nie wiedzą, czym są łyżwy… ale jestem pewna, że obydwoje woleliby, żebym jednak wzięła figurówki, bo… no weź, te drugie… widziałeś, jak one _wyglądają,_ nie? Jestem przekonana, że mogłyby uszkodzić mi palce… to znaczy, koleżanka mojej siostry kiedyś pokazywała mi swoje nogi i wiesz… środkowy palec był większy niż duży palec i to na pewno dlatego, że ubierała te twarde łyżwy, bo ona też jest mugolaczką i… Chase, proszę, czy możesz przestać tak nade mną zwi…?

─ Jezus Maria, ty naprawdę potrzebujesz tej kawiarenki ─ przeraził się nie na żarty blondyn i – nim Emmelina zdążyła zaprotestować – już w zawrotnym tempie dociągnął ją do bramki i wystawił ją na prymitywnej ścieżce prowadzącej do szatni, czyli zwykłego ciągu ustawionych ręczników i szmat, na których roiło się od odpadających z łyżew plastrów śniegu.

─ Ty zostań ─ rozkazała, woląc nie wyobrażać sobie, co zrobi Lily, gdy zobaczy, że wymyka się gdzieś z jej bratem.

Chase zrobił rozbawioną minę.

─ Obawiam się, że jesteś zmęczona do tego stopnia, że bez nadzoru osoby sprawnej fizycznie, potkniesz się o własne nogi.

Emma wywróciła nogami, ale z uwagi na to, że faktycznie niezbyt dobrze się czuła po tylu upadkach, cieszyła się z towarzystwa Reagana. Mimo tego, że miała pójść do kawiarenki tylko na chwilę, zdjęła łyżwy i oddała je do wypożyczalni, a Chase poszedł w jej ślady, chociaż na pewno chciał sobie jeszcze pojeździć.

Dopiero kiedy usiadła już na krześle w kawiarence i wzięła do ręki wyśmienitą cytrynową babeczkę, doszło do niej, że jeśli nie chce powtórki z poranka i incydentu z suszarni, powinna uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Poranek jednak nie zaszkodził jej tak bardzo, jak myślała, a wręcz uratował trochę sytuację, bo to, co zrobił, kiedy Emma przestała jeść, sprawiło, że na dobre przestała zamartwiać się tym, że przez Reagana zdradzi następną przyjaciółkę.


	3. (18) Sylwester w Dolinie Godryka

_18\. SYLWESTER W DOLINIE GODRYKA_

 **[pomiędzy szafą a diabelskim młynem]**

„ _W obliczu prawdziwej miłości nie można się poddawać , nawet jeśli jej obiekt Cię o to błaga."_

\- Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage (twórcy _Plotkary_ )

* * *

 **Z** Sylwestrów, których Lily _nie_ pamiętała, warto wspomnieć o imprezie organizowanej przez Jessikę Beinz dwa lata temu na którą zaprosiła wszystkie dziewczyny ze swojego rocznika. Dolała wtedy jej i Mary silne eliksiry swojej matki do kremowego piwa, a dziewczyny obudziły się rano u w domu Remusa Lupina w miejscowości pod Glasgow, co było dość dziwne, bo Jessica mieszkała w południowej Walii, czyli kompletnie innej części Wielkiej Brytanii. Z nierzetelnych recenzji swojego zachowania od niezaufanego źródła (czyli Syriusza), Lily dowiedziała się, że ponoć zaśpiewała na całą Szkocję o północy _Honey, Honey_ ABBYi próbowała wyciągnąć Huncwotów do klubu go-go, ale nawet na narkotycznych miksturach by się raczej tak nie zachowała.

Innym razem u Emmeliny założyła się, że wygra pojedynek alkoholowy z Di i jej koleżankami (paskudnie ją wtedy sprowokowały) i ocknęła się o trzynastej następnego dnia z ogromnym bólem głowy w domku na drzewie, w którym schowała się przed nimi Darcy, sześcioletnia kuzynka jej przyjaciółki.

Rok temu pojechała do swoich kuzynów z Vegas i na Sylwestra Danny Evans wyciągnął ją i swoich braci na ruletkę i pokera. Zarobili mnóstwo kasy przez ferie, pracując w hotelu jej wujka, który zawsze dawał im dorobić, więc stracili w kasynie _swoje_ _własne ciężko zarobione_ pieniądze, ale i tak bardzo im się wtedy oberwało od ciotki Stacy.

Słowem – samo hasło „Sylwester" nie kojarzyło się Rudej zbyt pozytywnie. Tym bardziej, że jeszcze nigdy nie pojechała do Huncwotów na zabawę, a ci chłopcy byli nie dość, że niezrównoważeni, to jeszcze nie wiedzieli, co to etyka i gdzie leżą jej granice. Na ich prywatce na pewno będzie lał się nielegalnie zakupiony alkohol, zapewne przyjedzie cała, hogwarcka śmietanka towarzyska i zbierze się wspólnie na grze w siedem minut w niebie albo na czymś równie niemądrym.

─ O Boże, chyba zbliża się Armagedon – powiedziała o dziewiątej czterdzieści, trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia do Emmeliny, która siedziała w suszarni i próbowała znaleźć coś odpowiedniego dla siebie na Sylwestra, bo jak stwierdziła, sukienka, którą zabrała z domu „kompletnie nie pasuje do klimatu".

Lily, która ostatnia była do pogaduszek na temat _klimatu_ i sukienek, ledwie znosiła ciągłe płytkie prośby blondynki: „Lily, błagam cię, bądź ze mną szczera – czy ta sukienka mnie pogrubia?"; jej płytkie pytania: „Ostatnio w modzie jest bardziej łososiowy czy raczej koralowy?"; i w końcu, płytkie problemy: „Obawiam się, że jeśli nie zrobię nic z włosami, James zatrzaśnie mi drzwi przed nosem…". Nie miała ochoty jednak rozmawiać dzisiaj rano z Dorcas, bo szatynka ekscytowała się non stop wyjazdem, a jej fantazje rodem – „Myślisz, że będziemy grać w butelkę rozbieraną czy na całowanie?", jedynie potęgowały najgorsze przeczucia Rudej, więc przełknęła swoje uprzedzenie do takich bzdet jak moda, i tkwiła z Titanicówną u siebie w suszarni. Przy niej mogła panikować do woli. Kolejną zaletą towarzyszenia blondynce było to, że Emma również nie nastawiła się do Sylwestra pozytywnie, bo na chwilę obecną nie mogła znieść widoku Syriusza, ale naturalnie za nic by się do tego nie przyznała. Przebierała jednak w ciuchach i zajadała magdalenki, a więc widocznie się denerwowała, być może nawet bardziej niż Evansówna.

─ Nie będzie tak źle, Lily – mruknęła blondynka, zlizując lukier z palców. Brzmiała, jakby sama próbowała się przekonać. – Przyjedzie Remus, prawda? Jeśli nie, to ja też nie jadę. Wolę pojechać do Berty Jorkins z Di, gdzie spotkam naszego nauczyciela Obrony… Bycie ze swoim nauczycielem na Sylwestrze.. to _dopiero_ psychiczne.

─ Możesz pojechać z Chase' em do Calais – stwierdziła trzeźwo. – Jestem pewna, że chętnie weźmie cię ze sobą.

Titanic przygryzła nerwowo dolną wargę, przyłożyła niebieską sukienkę do piersi i spojrzała Lily prosto w oczy, chrząkając wymownie. Ruda nie miała pojęcia, czy chodzi jej o Chase' a, czy sukienkę.

─ _To byłoby złe,_ gdybym pojechała na Sylwestra z chłopakiem Hestii. A zresztą, muszę ją przeprosić za to, że ani razu jej nie odwiedziłam, kiedy była… _no, w Mungu._ Chyba włożę tą atłasową ─ zmieniła nagle temat i wzięła jedną sukienkę z podłogi. – W ogóle myślisz, że mogę tam pojechać… w sensie, do _Blacka?_

─ To dom Pottera ─ zauważyła trzeźwo. – I nie tyle co możesz, ale wręcz _powinnaś._ Wiesz, pokazałabyś, że już dawno jesteś ponad niego i w ogóle…

Rozdrażniona Emmelina rzuciła w kąt swoją „atłasową" sukienkę i złapała czekoladowe ciastko, wpychając je sobie do buzi.

─ Muszę porozmawiać z Chase' em ─ burknęła. Kawałeczki czekolady przykleiły jej się do przednich zębów. ─ Muszę z nim pogadać, zanim pojedziemy.

Lily posłała jej zmęczone spojrzenie. Dobra, Emma miała prawo się denerwować, w końcu to będzie jej pierwsza rozmowa z Blackiem od… cóż, od ich zerwania i jej małej, ciasteczkowej depresji, to znaczy nawrotu bulimii. Zamykała się wtedy w toaletce dormitorium numer cztery i jadła szalone ilości słodkich łupów z kuchni, którymi dzielił się z nią Peter Pettigrew. Kiedy zaczynało robić jej się niedobrze z przejedzenia, po prostu wkładała palec do ust, chociaż ze swoim skurczonym żołądkiem nie było to konieczne.

I to zrozumiałe, że zjadały ją nerwy, zwłaszcza, że wiedziała, jak bardzo jest melodramatyczna i jak bardzo sam widok Syriusza może wytrącić ją z równowagi. (Oby tylko Potterowie nie trzymali żadnych cytrynowych babeczek w domu…) Jasne. Ale jednak po cholerę ma mieszać do tego Chase' a? Lily wywróciła oczami.

─ Słuchaj, ja wiem, że masz jakieś dziwne, chroniczne przeczucie, że bez faceta u swojego boku jesteś… _niespełniona,_ ale – bez obrazy – po co masz wkręcać w problemy z Blackiem mojego brata?

Od jej rozmowy z Chase' em na ganku w Dzień Paczek zaczęła nazywać go swoim bratem bez przeszywających ciało wzdrygnięć, więc widoczny był jakiś progres, aczkolwiek wciąż w jej opinii brzmiało to trochę dziwnie.

Emmelina przetarła twarz dłonią z rezygnacją.

─ Słuchaj, Lily, ja wiem, jak to wygląda, ale…

─ Ale _co? ─_ przerwała jej, poirytowana. ─Och, bogowie, może faktycznie _niepotrzebnie_ mówiłam, że on jest dalej z Hestią, ale przecież i tak wszystko do tego zmierza, Emmelina! Nie chcę, żebyś popełniała te same błędy. Możesz nazwać mnie wścibską, proszę bardzo, ale ja nie pozwolę, żeby w moim domu…

─ LILY ─ przerwała jej szorstko, i ku zdumieniu blondynki jej głos zabrzmiał na tyle stanowczo, żeby Ruda się przymknęła. ─ Wcale nie zarywam do twojego brata. No, nie patrz tak – naprawdę! Poza tym wiem, jak on bardzo buja się w Hestii, bo sam mi to wczoraj powiedział. Ja tylko… ─ westchnęła. ─ Muszę coś jej przekazać, wiesz? Od Chase' a. To dla niego bardzo ważne.

Lily patrzała na nią tak, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „tak, na pewno", ale Emma dłużej już się nią nie przejmowała. W jej opinii rudowłosa chyba trochę za bardzo wczuła się w rolę zatroskanej siostry Chase' a i teraz na każdą jego adoratorkę patrzała nieprzychylnym okiem. Nawet, jeśli owa adoratorka była jej przyjaciółką.

─ Chase jest już pewnie na peronie... ─ odparła, przeciągając sylaby. Tata z nim pojechał. A teraz poważnie – o co chodzi?

Blondynka jęknęła z zawodem. Wczoraj w kawiarence ona i Reagan wcale nie robili – jak wydawało się Lily – czegoś nieprzyzwoitego. Tylko rozmawiali. Nie, nie flirtowali. Konwersowali. Opowiadali sobie dużo, trochę się pośmiali. Ale potem Chase zrobił coś okropnego, co – choć dziewczyna nie chciała się do tego przyznać – było jakby wyrwał serce Emmy z piersi, cisnął na ziemię i je rozdeptał. Jego _siostra_ miała rację – on wciąż myślał o Hestii.

─ _Daj jej to ─ powiedział wtedy, wciskając w długie, zgrabne palce Titanicówny dziwaczny przedmiot, przypominający trochę ten śliczny wisiorek Di, który ubrała na jej urodziny na dwa lata temu. Tyle tylko, że to nie był wisiorek. Nie taki normalny._

─ _Zmien... skąd ty masz Zmieniacz Czasu, Chase? ─ spytała, niepewnie chowając przedmiot do kieszeni._

─ _To nie mój. Jest jej._

─ _Jej? ─ zmarszczyła brwi. Blondyn spojrzał na nią porozumiewawczo._

─ _On jej o mnie przypomni._

─ Emmelina! ─ fuknęła Lily, ciskając w nią „atłasową" sukienkę. ─ Co się dzieje?

Blondynka pokręciła głową, odruchowo sprawdzając w torebce, czy Zmieniacz Czasu nie zniknął. Wciąż tam był.

─ Ja... ─ zawahała się. ─ Wezmę atłasową.

* * *

 **C** oś tkwiło w szafie.

Coś próbowało wydostać się ze starego, przedpotopowego mebla – prezentu dla May od ciotki Cassiopeii, kiedy ta jeszcze tutaj przyjeżdżała. Potem nie miała już na to czasu, w końcu poniekąd wychowywała Hestię w Paryżu, a to bardzo ciężkie zadanie, bo Jonesówna na pewno nie należała do spokojnych osób, poza tym ciotka pokłóciła się o coś z Potterami. Zazwyczaj May, kiedy przebywała w domu, a nie w szpitalu albo w Hogwarcie, odkładała swoje ubrania do oddzielnej garderoby, a nie do szafy; ale ona jednak pozostała. Nikt jej nie wyrzucił, pewnie dlatego, że Cassiopeia już nie żyła, a to jedyna rodzinna pamiątka, którą tu po sobie zostawiła.

 _Rodzina…_ Nie ma nic ważniejszego, prawda? Gdyby nie rodzina pewnie już dawno leżałaby blada i wiotka w specjalnym, wyznaczonym dla niej miejscu na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka. Czy byłoby źle? Przecież teraz też jest blada i wiotka, i w dodatku jeszcze otępiała, a martwa nie musiałaby bać się tego, co siedziało w szafie… Martwa, nie musiałaby dłużej znosić tych wszystkich rzeczy, które ją codziennie nawiedzały. Martwa, nie byłaby już hańbą własnej rodziny…

Czasem naprawdę chciała ponownie być martwa. _Ponownie_ , bo przecież to nie pierwszy raz… Tyle razy już umierała, a jednak za każdym razem coś krzyżowało jej plany. Nie pozwalało jej odejść. Nie rozumiało, że dla May Potter nie ma już miejsca na tym świecie. Na tym świecie nigdy nie ma miejsca dla szaleńców.

Tak ją wszyscy nazywali – i uzdrowicielki w Mungu, i krewni na zjazdach rodzinnych, i koleżanki w dormitorium. Wszyscy. Normalnie nie przejęłaby się tym – bo ci, których obchodzi, co myślą o nich inni, zawsze są nieszczęśliwi – gdyby nie to, że przecież nie kłamali. _Wariatka, postrzelona, obłąkana, szajbuska, psycholka –_ nic z tego nie jest jedynie złośliwą obelgą. Żadne nie jest kłamstwem.

Uzdrowiciele nie wiedzieli dokładnie, co jej dolega, jednak nie zamknęli jej w Oddziale Zamkniętym, bo May miewała dni dosłownie „bez szaleństw", a także te, w których bała się sama siebie. Tumany myśli kręciło się wtedy w jej głowie, a ona chciała tylko krzyczeć, płakać, jęczeć albo śmiać się szyderczo, a kiedy inni robili podobne rzeczy, żeby ją uspokoić, zaczynała robić się agresywna. Dlatego podczas swoich napadów omijano ją z daleka, a ona, znużona własną samotnością, i przerażona, że nikt jej nie pilnuje, przypominała sobie Początek. Początek własnej histerii.

Miała wtedy czternaście lat, a wszystko zaczęło się w wakacje przed czwartą klasą. Nie pamiętała dokładnie, o co chodziło, ale prawdopodobnie wyszła z Nim na randkę, bo wtedy Mu jeszcze ufała i nawet zgodziła się zostać jego dziewczyną, a potem… potem tyle osób wirowało jej przed oczami…

Ta dziewczyna, która śmiała się z jej nieszczęścia.

Ten chłopak ze światełkiem w oczach, wyglądający tak młodo i szlachetnie, ale równie szalenie, jak ona.

Ta blondynka, co zaczęła płakać.

Ten chłopak, przyglądający się wszystkim tak gniewnie. Ten, co wydzierał się „ona tam jest, widzę ją!".

I w końcu On. Jej chłopak. On to wszystko zaczął i miał z niej największą zabawę, kiedy wtedy się obrócił i…

─ Krew ─ wyszeptała May. ─ Krew, krew, krew ─ powtarzała.

Krew, pełno krwi… czerwona plama tu, czerwona tam… Jego zmasakrowane ciało, krzyk tej brunetki, płacz blondynki… ogień, łzy, popiół, woda, krzyk, ból, tęsknota… KREW.

─ To będzie piękny obrazek ─ szepnęła.

Zeskoczyła z łóżka i powoli, jakby w transie, ruszyła do jedynego miejsca, gdzie było dostatecznie jasno, żeby malować, czyli do kąta naprzeciwko okna z kratą, gdzie czekały na nią płótna, sztalugi, palety i rozsmarowane po nich farbki. Niezbyt pewna co robi, zaczęła mieszać ciemny brąz z pustą czernią, szkarłatem i brudnym różem, a potem ciapała trochę tu i ówdzie na płótnie, a jej następne dzieło wyglądało tak samo wariacko, jak wszystkie poprzednie. Nie mówiły Tego Najważniejszego nikomu, oprócz niej. Tego, co chciała przekazać mamie, i tacie, i Jamesowi, i lekarzom, i nauczycielom, ale usta i język odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa. Tego, co wyjaśniłoby, jak doszło do takiej okropności, jak szaleństwo czternastoletniej dziewczyny.

Ale obrazy przypominały To tylko jej. Inni widzieli w nich tylko to, jak bardzo jest szalona.

Szafa znów zadygotała.

May pisnęła i rzuciła swój kapeć prosto w mebel, ale przeraźliwe trzęsienie nie ustało. Cokolwiek tam tkwiło, nie słuchało jej, a to już pierwszy powód, żeby Go nie lubić. Dziewczyna nie przepadała za wieloma rzeczami, a raczej wiele rzeczy nie przepadało za nią, ale antypatię zawsze potęgował fakt, że inni jej nie słuchali, że inni nie zniżali się do próby zrozumienia pomylonej May Potter.

Dlatego właśnie ją tu zamknięto. W tej głupiej klatce, w jej _pokoju,_ chociaż nie mogła z niego wyjść, nikt nigdy do niej nie przychodził, a jedyne, na co mogła liczyć, to stałe porcje rozciapanego – żeby się nim przypadkiem nie zadławiła – jedzenia, przynoszonego przez skrzatkę. Mieszkała w facjatce na strychu, tuż nad pokojem swojego brata i Syriusza, a jeszcze niżej nad sypialnią rodziców. Na jedyne okno w pokoju rzucono zaklęcie, żeby nie mogła go otworzyć i zrzucić się w dół.

Słusznie, pewnie by i tak zrobiła, gdyby wyjątkowo długo tkwiła tu bez swoich eliksirów. Skrzatka Potterów, nazywana Vertonią, co prawda przynosiła jej różne gazety i nawet podarowała jej radio, ale May nie potrafiła spokojnie przeglądać czasopism albo słuchać muzyki. W gazetach za dużo pisali o śmierci, a muzyka kojarzyła jej się ze złem. I z Nim. Dlatego czasami tak bardzo nienawidziła ich wszystkich – swojej _rodziny,_ która wstydziła się May do takiego stopnia, że zamknęła ją w tym więzieniu, w towarzystwie przerażonej jej sporadycznymi wybuchami histerii skrzatki oraz własnych, zniewalających leków, po których robiło jej się tak źle, ale które ją uspakajały. Zbiór eliksirów, które przyjmowała, bardzo otępiał jej zmysły, w pewien sposób jednak również pomagał, bo nie miała po nim siły na zawalanie swojego umysłu tumanem przygnębiających myśli, refleksji i wspomnień. Działał on i czasami prochy, które łatwo można dostać w Hogsmeade i które James nazywał narkotykami. Tyle tylko, że one jej nie otępiały. Sprawiały za to, że mogła o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, a nie tylko ograniczyć swoje myśli, ceniła je więc o wiele bardziej.

Wcale by ich nie brała, skoro są tak niebezpieczne, gdyby tylko nie pomagały. Jej brat tego nie rozumiał. On nie miał nierówno pod sufitem. James był bardzo mądry. Bardzo zdolny, w dodatku przystojny, wcale nie blady i wiotki, jak ona. Tak samo jak rodzice cierpiał z jej powodu, ale wciąż nie tracił nadziei i próbował pomóc, chociaż jedynie komplikował sytuację. May bardzo go kochała, ale po lekach równie mocno nienawidziła. Mimo to jej brat z pewnością, jako jedyna osoba na ziemi, potrafił w mniejszy lub większy sposób nad nią panować. Kiedy miała dobry humor, to nawet go słuchała, jeżeli oczywiście mówił do niej łagodnie i miło.

Ale ostatnio nigdy już tak nie robił. Sam miał tyle problemów, że wolał odizolować się od tego największego.

Szafa zadygotała tak gwałtownie, że kuferek dziewczyny spadł z niej i z głuchym łoskotem rozbił się o podłogę. Wyleciał z niego stos płócien i zestawy farbek – i akwarele, i tempery, i akryle. May otwarła szeroko oczy i, niczym spłoszone zwierzę, schowała się pod koc, porzucając na wpół skończoną pracę z mnóstwem krwi.

Tak bardzo chciała od tego wszystkiego uciec. Od świata, od rzeczywistości, od tego domu i od swojego życia. Nienawidziła tego wszystkiego. Stwór w szafie zaraz wyjdzie ze swojej własnej pułapki i przyjdzie po nią, skrócić jej męki. May bała się go zobaczyć. Na pewno wyglądał strasznie. Nawet straszniej niż On.

Szafa przewróciła się głośno. Dziewczyna usłyszała jak z jej wnętrza coś wychodzi, ten stwór… Jeszcze mocniej zatopiła głowę w swojej poduszce i zaczęła cicho pochlipywać. Wszystko zaczyna się na nowo… wszystko…

─ Nie masz się czego bać, Mayie ─ usłyszała Jego głos.

To nie był głos bestii, która zaszyła się w szafie. Rozpoznałaby ten głos nawet, gdyby straciła zdolność słuchu. To był On! To był Dean!

Powiedział coś jeszcze, ale May nic nie zrozumiała, bo własny, ogłuszający wrzask skutecznie stłumił jego baryton. Przerażona zatkała dłońmi uszy. Nie chciała go słuchać, nie mogła, niech on przestanie, odejdzie… ZGINIE.

─ _Riddiculus!_ ─ krzyknął żeński głos, a zaraz potem rozbłysło światło, dziewczyna usłyszała chrumkanie prosiaka, a potem bogin zniknął.

Oddech May był płytki, a ona wciąż tkwiła z głową pod kołdrą i cicho łkała, pewna, że za moment jej Szaleństwo znowu nad nią zwycięży i rozpocznie demolować swój pokój. Znowu. Ale Osoba, która przegnała Deana, przysiadła się na brzeg jej łóżka i kojąco pogłaskała ją po plecach, powstrzymując ją przed tym. Głaskała ją rytmicznie i uspakajająco, nucąc starą piosenkę pod nosem. May wszędzie rozpoznałaby ten głos…

─ Mary? ─ wydukała piskliwie, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. Wrzasnęła.

Osoba odwróciła głowę w jej kierunku i przyłożyła palec do ust. Znajome oczy spojrzały na nią łagodnie, ale trochę z przyganą. Jej usta wygięły się w delikatnym grymasie.

To Mary. To tylko Mary.

May z początku jej nie poznała, bo zamiast lśniących, złocistych loków o takiej dziwnej, hipnotyzującej aurze, których dziewczyna zawsze tak bardzo zazdrościła swojej przyjaciółce, ujrzała proste, rudawe i lekko przyklepane włosy . Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego Mary nie próbuje być już wilą. Chociaż to pewnie dla jej brata. On nie lubił wil, przez kuzynkę Skye DeVitt. Przez Serenę. Obydwie – Serena i Skye kiedyś przyjaźniły się z May. Zanim ta oszalała.

Pomyśleć tylko, że kiedyś Potterówna miała tylu przyjaciół… Miała znajomych, przyjaciół, urodę, popularność, wspaniałego brata, kochających rodziców, najlepszego chłopaka pod słońcem… ale jej szaleństwo odstraszyło tych wszystkich ludzi. Nikt nie lubi psycholi.

─ Cześć, ślicznotko ─ rudowłosa poklepała ją po bladym, zapadniętym policzku. ─ Dawno się nie widziałyśmy, prawda?

May nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się w nią jak sroka w gnat swoimi wielkimi, skośnymi oczami, otwierała i zamykała usta, ale milczała.

─ Rozmawiałam z Jamesem ─ spróbowała jeszcze raz Mary. ─ On się bardzo o ciebie martwi.

─ _James_... ─ May wymówiła to tak, jakby uczyła się jakiegoś nowego, egzotycznego słowa, które bardzo jej się spodobało. ─ _James_... i _ty ─_ zająknęła się, patrząc płochliwie na rudowłosą. ─ Jesteście znowu razem? Już...

McDonald uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i jeszcze raz pogłaskała brunetkę po głowie.

─ Nie. _Jeszcze_ nie.

Zapanowało milczenie. Mary przez chwilę akceptowała takowy stan rzeczy, spoglądając na swoją byłą przyjaciółkę w sposób, który mógł być interpretowany dwojako – i ze współczuciem, i z obrzydzeniem. Nie chodziło oczywiście o to, że _faktycznie_ się nią brzydziła, bo należała do tej grupy osób, które wyrywały sobie włosy z głowy na myśl, co przytrafiło się May, ale też nie była ślepa i wiedziała, że brunetka zatruwa się Demencją i innymi odurzającymi eliksirami. Narkomani w jej opinii sami zgotowali sobie smutny los.

Z drugiej jednak strony nie dziwiła się również Jamesowi, który miał opory przed przekazaniem tych świństw Belle. Potterowie zapewne _znowu_ odesłaliby May na odwyk, a ostatnim razem skutki tego były opłakane. Odstawiając narkotyki, do pamięci Potterówny powoli wracały sceny, o których z ich pomocą chciała zapomnieć, a wtedy z kolei dostawała jeszcze większych ataków histerii. I tutaj leżał cały paradoks tej sytuacji – Demencja powoli ją zabijała fizycznie, ale jej brak zabijał May Potter psychicznie. Impas. Czasami naprawdę współczuła Potterom.

─ A więc… rozmawiałam z Jamesem – spróbowała raz jeszcze – i słyszałam o twoich problemach, May.

Brunetka wlepiła w nią swoje wielkie oczy, ale natychmiast je zamknęła, krzywiąc się tak, jakby wleciała jej do nich muszka.

─ Tam był Dean… ─ wyjąkała, przyciskając dłonie do uszu, jakby chcąc odciąć się w ten sposób od tego okrutnego świata. Mary westchnęła dramatycznie.

─ Nie. Dean Walker nie żyje, May, pamiętasz? To był bogin. Zwykły bogin.

─ Słyszałam jego głos… ─ jęczała dziewczyna. ─ On na mnie czeka.

─ Nikt na ciebie nie czeka – warknęła, ale natychmiast przypomniała sobie, że takie podejście jedynie pogorszy sytuację. Wypuściła trochę aury wili, mając nadzieję, że to zadziała kojąco na May. – Posłuchaj – złapała ją za rękę – bierzesz cały czas Demencję?

─ Nie chcę jechać na odwyk.

─ Nie pojedziesz. Ale mi też potrzebna jest Demencja. Masz ją? ─ naciskała. May otworzyła nieśmiało oczy i zabrała dłonie z uszu, a McDonald już odetchnęła, ciesząc się, że doszła z tą wariatką do porozumienia. Przeliczyła się.

May podniosła się jak oparzona i podbiegła znowu do sztalugi, gdzie porzuciła swój niedokończony obrazek. Rudowłosa spojrzała w kierunku okazu prymitywnego malarstwa awangardowego, i natychmiast pokręciła głową. Wtedy coś innego przykuło jej uwagę.

Kiedy szafa z boginem w środku dygotała, z góry spadł kuferek May z farbami. Ale nie tylko. Obok starej, połamanej sztalugi, leżał statyw do probówek, które na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały jak dziwacznie przechowywane gęste farby, których barwy brunetka uzyskała sama, mieszając podstawowe kolory. Sęk w tym, że bystre oczy Mary wyłapały wśród nich jedną osobliwą probówkę, w której pływała substancja o konsystencji przypominającej kremowe lody, a o kolorze tak niejednolitym, dziwacznym i charakterystycznym, że nie można go było z niczym pomylić. Demencja. Resztki Demencji.

Mary wiedziała, jak ten eliksir wygląda, bo jej starszy brat kiedyś warzył go u niej w pokoju i rozlał go na nowiutkie firanki, a plama nie chciała zejść nawet po zaklęciach czy eliksirach na takie rzeczy. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Znalazła Demencję. Choć raz los się do niej uśmiechnął.

Widząc, że May jest teraz w swoim własnym, artystycznym świecie i nie zwraca na nią uwagi, na wszelki wypadek wzięła cały statyw i ruszyła na dół, do swojego pokoju.

Tyle że tam czekała na nią niespodzianka.

* * *

 **J** o i Jordan pili kawę, znowu w tym samym miejscu w Cokeworth, gdzie poznali się dokładnie o tej samej porze, tydzień temu. W _Prince's_ nie było nikogo, ale tym razem Steele jej nie obsługiwał, bo jego kuzynka postanowiła przyjść do pracy. To była jedna, znacząca różnica, bo za wiele się od ich poprzedniej kawy się nie zmieniło – to głównie Jordan prowadził rozmowę, nawijając o rzeczach, o których Prewettówna nie miała pojęcia, albo zadawał problematyczne pytania, które miały ją przeanalizować. Z kolei Jo, tak samo jak wtedy, próbowała utrzymać napój w ustach i chichotała, kiedy tylko szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej, że Steele rzucił jakiś dowcip, którego – oczywiście – nie rozumiała. Ale i tak było jej miło.

Jedyna różnica w obrazie teraźniejszym i sprzed tygodnia (oprócz tego, że chłopak nie był kelnerem), był fakt, że Jo i Jordan trzymali się za ręce.

Oczywiście nie złapali się ot tak, z nieopisanej chęci bliskości, bo prawdę mówiąc, okoliczności były dość spontanicznie, ale tak czy i inaczej Jo wcale nie chciała tego przerywać. Z Jordanem wiązało się w końcu tyle przyjemnych rzeczy, a trzymanie za rękę nie pozostawało wyjątkiem. Trochę było jej szkoda, że obóz harcerski się skończył i że nadszedł Sylwester, dzień, w którym ponownie spotka się Isaakiem i zapewne usłyszy okrutny wyrok za swoje grzechy z poprzedniego semestru. W sumie to odkąd ich paczka się rozpadła, czy raczej Jilly i Dean zginęli, Tony' ego zamknęli, a Prim zniknęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach; sabaty nigdy nie były przyjemne.

─ …więc poszedłem wczoraj do _dziekana_ , który mieszka na tej ulicy w Londynie, gdzie miałem kupić dla Warrena ten _błotnik_ , a raczej on zaprosił mnie do siebie, bo ja i jego córka dobrze się znamy – chodziliśmy razem do _liceum_ , i… aha, i oddałam mu moją analizę, żeby przekazał ją profesorowi Rodriguezowi, bo razem idą gdzieś na Sylwestra, i…

─ Czekaj – oddałeś mu analizę? – ocknęła się nagle Jo, kiedy słowotok chłopaka powoli zaczął się układać w jej głowie. ─ _Moją_ analizę?

─ Praktycznie rzecz biorąc to analizę _ciebie_ – uśmiechnął się lekko. ─ I tak – skoro nadarzyła się taka okazja to dziekan ją wziął, bo zna mnie i domyślił się, że do czasu przyszłych zajęć z Rodriguezem, ja ją zgubię. A że zalegam z tą pracą…

─ Obiecałeś, że dasz mi ją przeczytać! – zaśmiała się i spojrzała na niego oskarżająco. – Powinnam najpierw zobaczyć twoje obelgi pod moim adresem, a potem dopiero puścić je do tego… eee… _dziekana._

Jordan uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

─ Ależ Jo, dam ci ją przeczytać – obiecał – _w swoim czasie._ Póki co, obawiam się, że nie zniesiesz takiego ciosu jak moja trafna diagnoza twojego stanu psychicznego.

─ Och, po prostu zrobiłeś to, żeby mieć pewność, że jeszcze się spotkamy – droczyła się. – I wcale nie musiałeś się do tego posuwać. Jeszcze się spotkamy. Wiszę ci pieniądze, pamiętasz? Za hotel i za to, że dałeś mi ostatniego dnia obozu na to śmieszne coś…

─ Na kulę śnieżną?

Jeśli mała przepowiednia, w której schowano figurki Mikołajka i renifera z czerwonym nosem (co za szaleństwo?!), mogła być nazwana kulą ŚNIEŻNĄ, to nic już jej w mugolach nie zdziwi.

─ Yhym – potaknęła bez przekonania. – Oddam ci.

─ To był _prezent,_ J ─ zgasił ją Jordan. – Prezenty polegają na tym, że za nie się _nie płaci._ A jeśli chodzi o hotel, to mówiłem ci już, że dokonaliśmy wiązaną transakcję i…

─ …i łyżki, noże i talerze – przerwała mu Jo. – Przestań się tłumaczyć, Jordan, dostaniesz te pieniądze choćbym miała siłą wpychać ci je do portfela.

Chłopak posłał ku niej zmęczone spojrzenie, ale nie wchodził w kłótnię. Mimo to Jo była przekonana, że kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, Steele nie przyjmie tych kilkunastu funtów. Jeszcze nigdy, w całym jej niespełna osiemnastoletnim życiu, nie spotkała nikogo, kto broniłby się przed przyjęciem pieniędzy.

Dosłownie ułamek sekundy później, kiedy Jordan już otwierał usta, żeby wrócić do rozmowy o _błotnikach_ i _dziekanach,_ kiedy rozległ się dziwaczny, mugolski dźwięk, który Jo zaczynała już rozpoznawać – tak dzwoniła ta mała skrzyneczka z słuchawką, która więziła cudze głosy czy – jak nazywali to mugole – _telefon._ Steele zerwał się z miejsca i uśmiechnął przepraszająco.

─ Muszę to odebrać…

─ Nie ma sprawy – mruknęła Jo, przyglądając się uważnie jak jej towarzysz oddala się na zaplecze. Do słuchu doszedł do niej jeszcze oficjalny głos Jordana, mówiący: „kawiarnia Prince' s, w czym mogę pomóc?", a potem, upewniając się, że ktokolwiek telefonował, skutecznie zagadał chłopaka (nie żeby było to wybitnie trudne), otworzyła swoją torebkę.

Isaac przesłał jej dzisiaj ich wspólny wynalazek, słynne samo-dostarczające się listy. Na starym, pogniecionym pergaminie widniało znane jej pedantycznie dokładne pismo Isaaca:

 _ **Beacon Close, 14 ½ B**_

Beacon Close… Beacon Close… Podczas całego swojego pobytu w Cokeworth nie znalazła żadnego znaku czy choćby adresu na ulotkach czy w ogłoszeniach w miejscowej gazecie na temat Beacon Close. Zastanawiała się, czy warto zapytać Jordana o tę ulicę, ale miała jakieś niedobre przeczucia, że to nie są te okolice, w których wałęsałby się pogodny laik nart i przyszły zapominalski psychoanalityk.

Isaac wybrał to miejsce, a Isaac należał do zupełnie innych osób niż Jordan. Na widok Monroe'a wszyscy uciekali na drugą stronę ulicy, za to, jeśli napotkali Steele'a od razu do niego zagadywali i nawiązywali godzinne gadki o pogodzie.

Postanowiła więc załatwić to tak, jak starała się załatwić siedem dni temu. Przy kawie i przy _mapie._

Wiedziała już jak dojść stąd do Golden Road, a nawet na Spinner' s End. Jeździła palcem wskazującym po całym mieście, czytając szybko nazwy kolejnych ulic, ale miała wrażenie, że po prostu zakreśla kółka. Przejechała dłonią po twarzy.

 _Beacon Close…_

Jest! A nie… to _Beacon Hill._ A tu… nie, to _Beaconsfield Parade._

Jęknęła głośno.

─ …powtarzam po raz kolejny – nawijał na zapleczu Jordan. – …nie serwujemy risotto. To kawiarnia. Wie pan – ciastko, cappuccino, ewentualnie herbatka miętowa…

 _Beaconsfield Road…_

─ … nie, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie może pan zamówić risotto z brukselką. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy takie istnieje.

 _Beacon Avenue…_

Jak na tak małe miasto, w Cokeworth roiło się od ulic z „beacon" w nazwie.

─ … w sensie tak powiedziała panu mademoiselle Klein? Ale wie pan, że ona ma prawdopodobnie chorobę afektywno-sezonową? A! Nie wiedział pan. A my mieliśmy to miesiąc temu na wykładach z profesorem Rymerem…

Odrzuciła mapę z wściekłością. W tym głupim mieście nie ma Beacon Close! Nie zjawi się dzisiaj na sabacie, bo Isaac nie potrudził się i nie dorysował jej mapki, jak ma tam dojść. Zawsze tak robił. Niech żałuje, że tak się rozleniwił!

─ …absolutnie. Aha, to ja zadzwonię do Ryana i oddzwonię do pana, dobrze? Ja w ogóle nie jestem tu zatrudniony, tylko odpracowuje zmianę za kuzynkę i…

Czy to nie byłoby swego rodzaju samobójstwo, gdyby zignorowała sabat? Na pewno wystawiłaby nerwy Isaaca Monroe na próbę. Czy to bezpieczne? Wielce wątpliwe. Ale czy pytanie o Beacon Close nie byłoby egzekucją dla kogoś innego, nie dla niej? Isaac zazwyczaj jako placówkę sabatu wybierał kompletne odludzia, żeby nie powiedzieć piwnice. Jordan może uprzeć się, że ją tam odwiezie. A kiedy Monroe odkryje, że spędziła ferie z mugolem…

O, Merlinie.

─ … dobrze. Ma pan rację. Na pana miejscu też bym tak zrobił. Absolutnie. Dobrze, zaraz do pana pojadę. Yhym. Do widzenia.

Jordan odwiesił słuchawkę i z bardzo niezadowoloną miną wyszedł z zaplecza. Zmarszczył czoło, kiedy zobaczył Jo załamującą się nad mapą. Dosiadł się po cichu i w skupieniu zerknął na jej przytknięte do nazw ulic palce.

─ Beacon… Beacon… Beacon… czego szukasz? – spytał, zaintrygowany.

A co jeśli faktycznie nie pojechałaby na sabat? Czy Isaac po prostu dostałby furii? Prawdopodobnie. Ale raczej nie zostawiłby tego tak ot co. Zacząłby sprawdzać, co robiła przez ostatni tydzień. Zacząłby sprawdzać… cóż, sprawdzać _z kim_ i _co robiła._

Z kim? Z mugolem.

Co robiła? Wyjechała na obóz harcerski i całowała się w śniegu.

To były jej ferie.

Nie mogła myśleć w tym wypadku _tylko_ o sobie. To jasne, że cokolwiek by nie zrobiła, Isaac i tak dowiedziałby się o Jordanie. No chyba… no chyba, że pojechałaby na ten sabat, ale sama. Tyle że nie zrobi tego bez pomocy.

 _I wracamy do punktu wyjścia,_ pomyślała z rezygnacją.

─ Beacon Close – odpowiedziała, tchnięta impulsem.

Jordan zakrztusił się kawą, którą właśnie popijał. Po kilku kaszlnięciach, wydukał z siebie tylko kilka słów, przepełnionych zdumieniem:

─ A po cholerę chcesz iść do Beacon Close?

Westchnęła ciężko. Właśnie tego się obawiała.

─ Mówiłam ci przecież, że zostałam w Cokerwoth tylko dlatego, że mój znajomy organizuje tu prywatkę – przypomniała mu, mając nadzieję, że Jordan posiada pamięć absolutną i nie zażąda powtórzenia tej opowieści, mówiąc „że nie przypomina sobie".

Chłopak mierzył ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, mieszając śmietankę do kawy łyżeczką.

─ Twój znajomy mieszka w Beacon Close?

─ _Wynajmuje tam –_ skłamała.

─ Wynajmuje _coś_ w tej melinie?

Czyli jednak _znowu_ melina. Jo zdała sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny przeceniła swojego _byłego przyjaciela,_ sceptyka wszelkich zmian i innowacji _._ Straciła także wszelką nadzieję na to, że Isaac kiedykolwiek pójdzie po rozum do głowy i choć raz postanowi uczcić Nowy Rok w jakimś eleganckim lokalu. Stałoby się mu coś, gdyby raz zorganizował sabat bez tej mrocznej otoczki czy chociażby nazwy, która dosłownie przyprawiała o gęsią skórkę? Dlaczego inne dzieciaki w ich wieku chodziły na prywatki, parapetówki i melanże, kiedy im zostały _sabaty?_

Naprawdę chciała znać odpowiedź? Przecież mogła udzielić ją sobie w każdej chwili.

Oni nie byli innymi dzieciakami, tylko bandą typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Oni nie mogli chodzić na parapetówki i iść się zabawić, bo frajdę sprawiało im zupełnie co innego niż statystycznym osiemnastolatkom. Jo westchnęła ciężko.

─ Isaac uwielbia takie klimaty. Jest lekko odjechany – zawyrokowała.

─ Taki Got – domyślił się Jordan, chichocząc pod nosem.

 _Got_ … Gdyby tylko wiedziała, co to znaczy…

─ I co – pewnie jeszcze zaprosił cię pod Czternastkę, co?

Jordan prawdopodobnie powinien rzucić swoje psychoanalizy i przybyć do Hogwartu nauczać wróżbiarstwa.

─ Czternaście i pół B – przyznała i podsunęła chłopakowi pod nos leżący pod mapą fragment listu. Jordan przyjrzał się mu z zaciekawieniem i ponownie parsknął śmiechem.

─ Robicie sobie jakiś szlak duchowy, czy co?

Jo zamrugała.

─ A w jakim sensie?

─ Beacon Close słynie z tego, że jest to uliczka o największej przestępczości w calusieńkim Surrey, oraz z tego, ze stoi tam stary, zagrzybiały dom takiego świrniętego gościa o imieniu Wendell, który gdzieś przed wojną zamordował żonę i dzieci. Nie odsiedział wyroku, bo zgłosił się do wojska, a kiedy wojna się skończyła, wrócił na stare śmieci, ale… następnego dnia już zamknięto go w domu wariatów, bo majaczył, że do domu wróciła jego żona nieboszczka. Profesor Rodriguez z uczelni, wiesz, ten, dla którego pisałem psychoanalizę, często wizytuje w tym psychiatryku i opowiadał nam o jego skrajnym przypadku zaburzeń psychotycznych. Aha, a Beacon Close jest od tego czasu kojarzone z jego domem czyli – jak kto woli – _nawiedzonym miejscem._

Nawiedzony dom? Mordowanie żon i dzieci? Psychiczni ludzie? Ach, Isaac robi się taki przewidywalny…

─ Ale nawet jeśli interesuje się _okultyzmem_ – kontynuował tyradę chłopak, a Jo zmarszczyła brwi na kolejne dziwne, mugolskie słowo – to łażenie po Beacon Close nie jest zbytnio mądrym pomysłem. Kręci się tam mnóstwo narkomanów.

 _Jakie to typowe,_ pomyślała z przekąsem.

─ Zawsze miał żałosne poczucie humoru – powiedziała. Jordan uśmiechnął się delikatnie i ponownie dotknął jej ręki. Dziewczyna zamarła i biernie obserwowała go jak jej towarzysz chwyta jej palec serdeczny i przejeżdża nim przez całą mapę, zatrzymując go na Spinner' s End.

─ Kiedy Wendell Hayes wrócił do swojego domu, zdążono już zmienić nazwę ulicy. Technicznie rzecz biorąc Beacon Close to teraz Spinner's End, ale starszyzna miasta – w tym mój ojciec – zwykle wciąż nazywają ją jak twój przyjaciel.

A na Spinner's End mieszka Snape. Po prostu świetnie.

─ Z tego co wiem to dzisiaj autobus miejski wozi na Golden Road, a stamtąd chyba już wiesz, jak iść. Obok Russela jest przystanek – dodał Jordan, patrząc z nieukrywaną ciekawością na jej minę.

Nieoczekiwanie klasnął i poderwał się z krzesła.

─ Masz jeszcze czas czy duchy nie mogą zwlekać? – zażartował, zabierając ze stolika swoją i jej kawę. Jo uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

─ Nie tyle co duchy, ale Isaac. I…

No właśnie. Tu się znaleźli. Impas.

Od początku ich krótkiej znajomości, obydwoje wiedzieli, że tak to się skończy, a skromnym zdaniem Jo to i tak cud, że spędzili ze sobą równy tydzień. Jordan pojedzie teraz do faceta od risotta z brukselką, a ona uda się na sabat, po czym nadejdzie czas, w którym wskoczy na King' s Cross i wróci do Hogwartu. Jej nowy znajomy wróci do studiowania psychiki ludzkiej i rozrysowywania jej mentalności na kartce przed profesorem Rodrigeuzem, a po jakimś czasie okryje, że jej dziadkowie i znajomi nie mieszkają ani w Surrey, ani w Londynie, ani nawet w Anglii. Dowie się, że Jo Prewett jest, kim jest – czyli wielką, paskudną kłamczuchą.

Wielka, żrąca ją od środka gula zaczęła rosnąć i rosnąć w jej żołądku, powodując taki ścisk, że brunetka początkowo wzięła go za gryzące wyrzuty sumienia. Ale to nie był wstyd. To był żal. Wcale nie chciała opuszczać teraz Jodrana, jedyną znaną jej osobę, która szczerze ją polubiła i uważała za kogoś interesującego. Po nim ciężko będzie ponownie się przestawić i wrócić do świata, do _jej_ świata, w którym wszyscy nią gardzili. Do tej pory uważała, że to zwykła i naturalna rzecz, że wzbudza niechęć i natychmiastowy brak zaufania. Ona sama czuła, że nie lubiłaby samej siebie. Dlatego właśnie niespecjalnie dała się zdominować swoim potrzebom społecznym, wyższego rzędu. Dopiero po Jordanie… no, dopiero po nim zrozumiała, że to tak wcale nie musi wyglądać.

─ Kiedy się spotkamy? – spytał chłopak, równie zakłopotany, co ona. – No wiesz, żebym mógł dać ci kopię tej analizy.

Kopia analizy… on naprawdę wierzył, że mimo wszystkich przeszkód tego świata – jak jej pochodzenie, rodzina, szkoła i znajomi – rzuci wszystko i przybiegnie po kopię analizy. _Psychoanalizy…_

─ _Eee… -_ bąknęła, nie mając pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

Całe szczęście, że z ich obu to Jordan był mocniejszy w gębie:

─ Wiesz, co? Nie ma sprawy. Podjadę, kiedy będę miał czas do Audrey' s i ci je dam, okej?

Do _Audrey's… do Audrey' s…_ Audrey' s…

TO TA SZKOŁA Z INTERNATEM I MUNDURKAMI, DO KTÓREJ SKŁAMAŁA, ŻE CHODZI!, przypomniała sobie nagle. Rozdziawiła usta z przerażenia.

O, nie… o, nie… o, nie…

─ O… okej.

Jordan zabłysnął miłym dla ucha uśmiechem, chwycił swoją materiałową torbę, zawiesił ją przez ramię i mruknął pod nosem coś o klienteli w Cokeworth.

─ Kiedy mogę wpaść? Albo inaczej – kiedy masz lekcje z Caroline Steele? To moja ciotka, fajnie byłoby… ale masz minę – parsknął – wybacz, głupie pytanie – pewnie jeszcze nie znasz planu, nie? Na pewno. Zapomnij o tym, wpadnę w piątek. Pasuje ci to?

─ Yhym – skłamała Jo, nie mając pojęcia jak powiedzieć, że praktycznie to nigdy jej nie pasuje, bo nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, GDZIE mieści się szkoła, do której Jordan myślał, że ona chodzi.

─ Dobra – ucieszył się chłopak, biorąc do ręki jeszcze swoją kurtkę. – Podwieźć cię pod przystanek? Jadę w tamtą stronę.

─ Facet od risotto mieszka w Beacon Close? – spytała. – Może to mój kumpel. On zawsze ma takie abstrakcyjne pomysły.

Chłopak zaśmiał się.

─ Nie, tu nie chodzi o ten ryż. Zażyczył sobie dowóz tej szarlotki, którą mamy w przecenie. Do tej pory nie miałem pojęcia, że w ogóle można dowieść komuś kawałek ciasta, ale ten dziwak powiedział, że da mi napiwek. I nie – jest z Freshfield Way. Zupełnie inna część miasta.

─ Skoro tak, to do Russela dojdę sama. Jak mnie zawieziesz, to nie będę miała co robić, a na pieszo dojdę akurat.

─ Jesteś pewna?

─ Jasne.

Jordan zabrał ze stołu ostatnią rzecz, jaką były kluczyki od samochodu. Jo w zadumie wyszła za nim z kawiarni, mając nadzieję, że jej wyraz twarzy nie jest zanadto wymowny i że nie zdradza, ile ona w ogóle ma pojęcia o Audrey' s. Steele przekręcił tabliczkę przymocowaną do szklanych drzwi na stronę z napisem ZAMKNIĘTE i zakluczył drzwi, chowając pęk kluczy pod wycieraczkę.

─ Do zobaczenia – odparł wreszcie, po jakiś milionie następnych czynności, które musiał wykonać, zanim opuści swoje miejsce pracy, a potem, najwyraźniej nie zauważając przerażenia na twarzy swojej towarzyszki (co źle o nim świadczyło, biorąc pod uwagę kierunek, jaki studiował) i cmoknął ją w policzek.

Sekundę później mały, biały rover już odjechał, trąbiąc na pożegnanie do brunetki, ale Jo zdawała się tego nie zauważać. Myślała tylko o tym, jak stać się z dnia na dzień uczennicą Audrey' s High School.

* * *

 **M** arlenie ciężko było u Rowle' ów, chociaż nic na to nie wskazywało. Zdawała się mieć wszystko w głębokim poważaniu, chodząc po całej rezydencji z wysoko zadartą głową. Podczas posiłków siadała obok Alicji i nie odzywała się do nikogo słowem, no chyba, że było to absolutnie konieczne. Popołudnia spędzała w swoim pokoju, czasem schodząc na dwór, by popatrzeć w dal i zastanowić się nad sobą. Od czasu do czasu zamieniała kilka zdań ze wcześniej wspomnianą Alicją albo z Frankiem Longbottomem, który również zatrzymał się na ferie w Paryżu, chociaż ich rozmowy należały do dosyć krepujących z oczywistych powodów. Czasami odezwała się też do Bree, ale na tym się kończyło. Nie rozmawiała z ciotkami. Nie rozmawiała z Sidneyem. I – naturalnie – nie rozmawiała z Ann.

Obawiała się, że ze swoją siostrą nie porozmawia już w tym roku, ale co mogła poradzić na to, że tak bardzo się nią zawiodła? Ann zapewne nic nie czuła do swojego mugolskiego, przemądrzałego chłopaka, tylko poleciała na kasę i nienajgorsze paryskie mieszkanie. Kiedy stała się taką materialistką? Co umknęło Marlenie? W którym momencie buntownicza Ann, która zawsze robiła na przekór rodzicom, zmieniła się w młodszą kopię ich matki? Czy była taka zawsze, czy przyszło to z czasem, bo jakieś samolubne geny nagle się aktywowały? Czy Marlenę czeka taki sam los?

Nie chciała wiedzieć.

Trzydziesty pierwszy stycznia zapowiadał się tak jak wszystkie pozostałe dni, jeśli nie liczyć faktu, że wieczorem odbędzie się sylwestrowy bankiet, na którym miała – o zgrozo – znaleźć sobie adoratora. Od początku dnia Marley i reszta jej rówieśników kręciła się po całej rezydencji, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie miejsca przez fakt, że cały dom był dekorowany przez gromadkę pracowitych skrzatów. Pomimo nieprzyjemnego chłodu oni wszyscy – Bree, Alicja, Frank i Marley – zajęli altankę w ogrodzie, a po kilku nieznośnych minutach nicnierobienia, zaczęła rodzić się pomiędzy nimi jakaś rozmowa, która przybrała niespodziewany obrót.

─ Byliście kiedyś parą? – spytała Marley, patrząc na Alicję i Franka z niedowierzaniem.

Tych dwoje na pierwszy rzut oka nie miało za sobą za wiele wspólnego. Longbottom był dobrze zbudowanym, poczciwym pałkarzem, prawdziwym optymistą, którego męczyły wszelkie kłótnie i który nie potrafił zawalczyć o swoje. Z kolei Alicja, z tego, co Marlena zaczęła zaobserwować, należała do dość powściągliwych osób, niespecjalnie rozmownych, a wręcz apatycznych. Niespecjalnie do siebie pasowali.

Alicja poróżowiała, a Frank zacmokał, jakby „bycie parą" to za dużo powiedziane.

─ Ale… ─ zawahała się Marlena, czując, że jej twarz przybiera kolor dorodnej piwonii.

Byłe dziewczyny Franka raczej nigdy nie będą jej ulubionym tematem rozmów, ale z dziwnych powodów wyczuła w tej historii drugie dno i bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się, dlaczego. Szósty zmysł nigdy jej nie zwodził.

─ Sytuacja zatacza koło – mruknęła Bree. Jej twarz jak zwykle nie przybrała żadnego wyrazu, chociaż z tak nieobecnymi oczami i smutnym tonem przypominała pogrążonego w zadumie palacza. Marlenę zaczęło nagle bardzo korcić, żeby dać jej papierosy Alicji, które leżały na drewnianym stoliku. ─ No wiesz. Mowa o tobie.

Ale Marlena nie wiedziała. Nie dostrzegała w tych dwóch sytuacjach nic pokrewnego. Jej zmarszczone brwi były chyba nad wyraz wymowne, bo Bree natychmiast rozwinęła swoją opowieść:

─ Frank może być dobrą partią dla ciebie, ale dla mnie czy Allie już nie.

 _Co_? Jak to Frank nie jest dobrą partią dla Bree albo Alicji? W jego statusie krwi nie było nic do zarzucenia. Majątek Longbottomowie też mieli całkiem znośny. Gdzie problem?

─ Chodzi im o poglądy – wyjaśnił jej Frank, przełykając głośno ślinę. – Posłużę się tutaj przykładem Potterów – niby są spokrewnieni z Rowle' ami, i niby zapraszani są na te wszystkie kotyliony, ale Allie albo Colette (─ Bree – poprawiła go) nie mogą na niego nawet spojrzeć, bo jego ojciec i matka walczą o równe prawa dla mugolaków. Mój ojciec ma… _podobne_ poglądy.

Och. Czyli jest nawet gorzej niż myślała – nawet jeśli ze statusem krwi i majątkiem nie było problemu, to gdy znajdzie się ktoś, kto ma trochę oleju w głowie, już odpada. Ponura perspektywa.

─ I… twoi starzy się dowiedzieli, tak? – spytała Alicji, bardziej ponurej niż kiedykolwiek. – I zrobili porządek?

Nie odpowiedziała. Spróbowała inaczej, zwracając się do Franka:

─ Jayden Rasac i Hestia zeswatali nas dlatego, że ty też nie miałeś zbytnio nastroju na randki – przełknęła ślinę. – To _dlatego?_

─ Spotykaliśmy się od zeszłorocznego kotyliona – potwierdził niechętnie, spoglądając smutno na Allie. ─ Ale nie wyszło.

 _Ale nie wyszło._ To wszystko?! Tylko dlatego, że jej fanatyczne wujostwo nie pozwoliło im się spotykać, wszystko się skończyło? Nie mieli nic do powiedzenia? Nie zbuntowali się? Pozwolili na to, tylko dlatego, że…

Że robili to dla rodziny. Tak jak ona. Marlena westchnęła ciężko. Chyba zaczęła bardziej rozumieć tę specyficzną sytuację. Po raz pierwszy od kotyliona i dowiedzenia się prawdy o swoim rodzinnym _przeznaczeniu_ spojrzała z innej perspektywy na swoje położenie. Naprawdę podda się, tak jak Frank z Alicją, dlatego, że tak wymyśliła matka, Ann i ciotka Heather? Zrezygnuje ze wszystkich uroczych chłopców-mugolaków czy tych mniej zamożnych? Zrezygnuje z każdej takiej dziewczyny? Jak Gia? Zrezygnuje… zrezygnuje z Remusa?

Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

─ Ja… nie rozumiem was – odparła wreszcie. – Siedzę tu tylko na próbę, ale wątpię, że cokolwiek ze mnie wyjdzie i że faktycznie uda mi się utrzymać rodzinę. Średniowiecze się skończyło, prawda? Nie ma już posagów, i wian, i innych takich?

Alicja i Frank wymienili niepewne spojrzenia.

─ Skoro w to wątpisz, to dlaczego zostajesz tu na Sylwka? – spytała Bree. – Czyż nie dostałaś zaproszenia od Blacka i Pottera? Tam na pewno bawiłabyś się lepiej niż na kolejnym żałosnym kotylionie.

Zamrugała. Czy Bree Angelo, posłuszna córeczka jej tyrańskiej matki, właśnie nazwała kotylion _żałosnym?_ Czy nakłoniła ją do ucieczki? Czy to były przywidzenia, czy naprawdę przez sekundę jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się na i wyrażał determinację?

─ Ann tu jest – wymyśliła na poczekaniu. Bree zachichotała.

─ To dlaczego nie zawiążecie umowy? – nawijała, wskazując palcem na Franka i Alicję, a potem Marlenę. ─ Ann zadowoli się Frankiem. Możecie zacząć się spotykać, a Marley będzie waszą przykrywką – odparła. ─ Oczywiście, w końcu trzeba będzie puścić parę z ust, ale czy to robi jakąś różnicę? Ciotka Flora jest stara. Tylko jej w tej rodzinie zależy na tym, żebyś dobrze wyszła za mąż, Allie. Pewnie niedługo odejdzie i da nam wszystkich spokój.

Czy… Czy Bree właśnie ich buntowała? Czy zaczęła mówić z sensem?

Alicja zamrugała i zostawiła tę propozycję bez komentarza. Frank spojrzał na Marlenę, a potem na Bree i odparł zdawkowo:

─ Marley nie chciałaby być przykrywką.

To uderzyło w serce Marleny jak ostry sztylet. Chodzili ze sobą przez prawie trzy miesiące, całowali się, śmiali i poznawali, a to wszystko było sztuczne i nieprawdziwe? Czy Frank myślał o Alicji, kiedy wychodził z McKinnon na randki, tak jak – nie czarujmy się – ona myślała o Remusie? Czy to funkcjonowało w dwie strony? Uczucie, które ją zalało, było dosyć egoistyczne, zwłaszcza dlatego, że ona zachowywała się w ten sam sposób, który teraz uważała u Franka za oburzający.

Poczuła się… jak zabawka.

Cóż, ostatnio faktycznie nią była. _Zabawką._

Zabawką dla rodziny. Dla chłopaka. Dla przyjaciółki. Dla grona pedagogicznego, które nie poinformowało ją o zmiennokształtności przez tak długi czas. Dla siostry. Dla Sidneya. I w końcu dla Franka.

To chyba już teraz jej _rzecz._ Bycie wykorzystywaną. Powinna się do tego przyzwyczaić. Powinna…

I wtedy stało się coś dziwnego.

Cały jej żal, ten żal, który gromadził się w niej przez cały rok i z którym nauczyła się żyć, w Sylwestra nagle eksplodował i przemienił się w coś innego, zupełnie niepodobnego – w gniew.

Początkowo na Franka, i na Alicję, i na Remusa, i na Emmelinę, potem na Syriusza i Sidneya, a w końcu na matkę, ciotkę i Ann. Kiedy dotarła do tej ostatniej osoby, poczuła, że zaciska pięści z wściekłości. Umiała bardzo dobrze tłumić w sobie emocje, ale w tamtej chwili nie mogła odszukać w sobie znajomego ukojenia i spokoju. Miała ochotę stanąć i wykrzyczeć wszystko, co dręczyło ją od tak dawna…

Ale się na to nie zebrała. Zamiast tego ogarnęła ją nastoletnia, nieopisywalna chęć buntu. Chciała… chciała po prostu zrobić komuś na złość.

Najlepiej im wszystkim.

─ No coś ty, Frank – odparła, uśmiechając się lekko. – Sądzę, że to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie – poprawiła sobie włosy. – Widzę, że wciąż nie jesteś przekonany. Możesz namyślić się przez cały wieczór, kiedy ja wpadnę do Jamesa i Syriusza.

Bree zagwizdała z podziwem.

─ Szarżujesz – podsumowała. Marlena uśmiechnęła się do niej i przez sekundę pomyślała, że nie ma piękniejszego wyrazu twarzy niż jego brak.

─ Będziesz mnie kryć? – spytała, zauważając kątem oka, że Allie marszczy brwi.

I bardzo dobrze. Nigdy jej nie lubiła. W tej chwili – będąc perfekcyjnie szczerą – miała nawet ochotę jej coś zrobić.

─ No ba – uśmiechnęła się lekko blondynka. – Pojadę z tobą.

* * *

 **P** omimo ogromnej sympatii do rodziny Potterów i głębokiej wiary w to, że nie są oni tacy jak większość czystokrwistych, arystokratycznych rodów, Mary musiała zarzucić im, że żałosną skłonność do organizowania narad wojennych nabyli od tak niegodnych uwagi osób jak na przykład jej matka, rujnując przy tym całą swoją reputację. Dziewczyna, która należała do znakomitych obserwatorów, często odnosiła wrażenie, że rodzice jej znajomych organizują sobie specyficzny sobór, gdzie uzgadniają jednakowe metody wychowawcze, a nawet uczą się identycznego, nędznego, rodzicielskiego języka, lecz do tej pory Belle i Seth Potterowie magicznie nie zjawiali się na tych spotkaniach społeczności rodzicielskiej. Niewykluczone, że jej matka dała im krótkie korepetycje, a pierwszym tematem były – naturalnie – narady wojenne.

Procedura wyglądała tak samo jak u niej w domu. Najpierw Belle, zupełnie jak pani Nass, a kiedyś McDonald, niewiadomo skąd wyciągała ciasto, chociaż jeszcze wczoraj nie było niczego takiego „przed obiadem", „przed deserem" i „na deser". W tym wypadku była to tarta z jabłkami. Następnie zwołała całą rodzinę na dół, „bo miała coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia", a kiedy już James, Syriusz, Mary i – co tylko potwierdziło jej najgorsze podejrzenia – _May,_ usiedli obok siebie na dość ciasnej kanapie, a Belle kroiła dla wszystkich ciasto, z pracy wrócił jej mąż z dziewczyną.

Tak, właśnie – _z dziewczyną._ Mary nawet nie ukrywała swojego poruszenia, a gdy już pochylała się, żeby szepnąć coś jeszcze bardziej poruszonemu Jamesowi na ucho, stała się rzecz niezwykła – on i Syriusz, jak jeden mąż, wstali z kanapy i ruszyli z szerokimi, _miłymi_ dla oka uśmiechami w kierunku towarzyszki ojca Jimmy' ego. Już mieli rzucić się na nią, by serdecznie i ciepłą ją przywitać (zupełnie jakby ją znali, pomyślała Mary. Wiedziała jednak, że to absurd, bo znała absolutnie wszystkie niebrzydkie dziewczyny, które lubił James), gdy Seth – zachowując się zupełnie jak nie Seth – zatrzymał ich i z bardzo niesethowym, _poważnym_ wyrazem twarzy, pokręcił głową.

Mary została na kanapie z May, która nagle zaczęła płakać, ale kompletnie się tym nie przejęła. Ta dziwna dziewczyna, którą przyprowadził ojciec Jamesa, nie spodobała się jej. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że Jimmy najwyraźniej ją lubił, a McDonald jej nie znała. W wyglądzie przybyszki było coś… _specyficznego._ Miała ona falowane włosy w kolorze najsmaczniejszej mlecznej czekolady z Miodowego Królestwa, patrzała na wszystko spod zmrużonych oczu, a paznokcie pomalowała intensywnym, neonowym lakierem, z tym że każdy był innego koloru, które tworząc jedność, czyli dłoń, niespecjalnie do siebie pasowały.

I miała bardzo smutny, i bardzo zagubiony wyraz twarzy. Dezorientacja w jej oczach osiągnęła punkt prawie tak krytyczny, jak ten u May. _Prawie._

─ Chcesz tarty, Hestio? – zapytała przesadnie pogodnie Belle, podając jej pod nos talerzyk. Dziewczyna niepewnie go chwyciła, przyglądając się ciastu, jakby było zatrute.

─ Wyluzuj, jest kupowana – odparła Mary, na dowód głośno przełykając swój kawałek. Belle spojrzała na nią z pretensją.

─ Dzięki, Mary – oznajmiła chłodno. Dziewczyna przepraszająco wzruszyła ramionami. – Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Hestio, jestem Belle i… no cóż, poniekąd jesteśmy…

─ …kuzynkami – odezwała się Hestia. – Wiem.

Z tymi słowami atmosfera w pokoju lekko się polepszyła, do tego stopnia, że Mary nawet doznała olśnienia. Jako że była niezwykle– przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu – inteligentną dziewczyną podobne olśnienia miewała nadzwyczaj często.

Hestia. Kuzynka. Dziwne paznokcie.

To na pewno była słynna Hestia Jones. Chociaż na jej imieniu i nazwisku rozległa wiedza Mary się kończyła (uczciwie mówiąc z Hestią się minęła – kiedy ta wprowadziła się do Doliny Godryka, McDonald właśnie ją opuszczała, w innym wypadku na pewno trafiłaby ta na listę dziewczyn, które zna Mary i które lubi James) to zdążyła wiele nasłuchać się o niej i od Belle i Setha, i jeszcze w Beaux, od Chase' a Reagana i kilku innych dawnych znajomych szatynki. Niektórzy byli nawet przystojni.

Tylko dlaczego Belle jej się przedstawia…

─ Wiesz?! – podnieciła się matka Jamesa. – Czy to znaczy, że _pamiętasz?_

Mary zmarszczyła brwi. Co za dziwne pytanie.

─ Nie.

Rudowłosa zadławiła się kawałkiem tarty.

Kiedy Belle zawołała ich na dół, Mary była pewna, że chodzi o Demencję, którą – nie czarujmy się – poniekąd wykradła biednej Mayie. Potterowie mogli być nowocześni, tolerancyjni i szanować życie osobiste swoich dzieci, ale dobrze wiedziała, że ani pan Potter, ani jego żona, nie zaakceptują zatruwania się tego rodzaju eliksirami. Belle Potter kiedyś, przed tym jak przekserowano ją na Oddział Pozaklęciowy, pracowała na Eliksinarnym w sekcji demencjonistów. Miała wielkiego pecha, że akurat w tym momencie, kiedy schodziła od May z góry, z probówką Demencji w dłoni, do gościnnego pokoju, Belle tam była, „szukając alkoholu, który wiedziała, że jej syn gdzieś schował". Skoro ona rozpoznała tę substancję po plamie na firance, to uzdrowicielka, która przez pół swojego życia badała jej właściwości, nie mogła jej nie dostrzec. Ależ się wtedy na nią wydarła! Mary nigdy nie widziała pani Potter tak wytrąconej z równowagi. I dobrze, może to, co potem zrobiła, było lekkim, rozpaczliwym świństwem, ale Belle na pewno wysłałaby sowę do jej matki, bo chociaż nie należała do typu rodziców, którzy skarżyli innym, z Demencją na pewno by jej nie odpuściła. A Mary nie mogła pozwolić sobie teraz na złość swojej matki. Dlatego… cóż, poniekąd powiedziała prawdę:

─ Ale to nie jest _moja_ Demencja, Belle. To znaczy… ja… wiem, że nie powinnam – w tym miejscu udała zawstydzenie – ale musiałam… _nie mogłam inaczej_ i… no, odwiedziłam May. I znalazłam ją u _niej._

Oczy pani Potter o mało nie wypadły jej wtedy z orbit! Wiedziała, jak wygląda sytuacja May, i wiedziała, że James wie o jej uzależnieniu, ale sprawę przemilcza, bo wie, że jego siostrze odbije jeszcze bardziej, kiedy przez odstawienie narkotyku, zaczną powracać do niej wspomnienia i potem sytuacja znowu zatoczy koło, bo przecież to po jej ostatnim odwyku, sprawy przybrały naprawdę paskudny obrót. Rozumiała, że się o nią troszczy. Zresztą… na jego miejscu postąpiłaby chyba tak samo. Ale nie zrobiła też złej rzeczy, uświadamiając o tym drobnym uzależnieniu jej rodzicom. Postąpiła jak przyjaciółka. A raczej _postąpiłaby,_ gdyby nie wykradła jej eliksiru do własnych, niecnych korzyści.

O tym nie musiała jednak nikomu wspominać.

Dlatego właśnie, kiedy dziewczyna tylko padła na znajomą kanapę w salonie, spodziewała się jakieś moralizującej gadki w stylu: „narkotyki to zło, a skoro znalazłam u May takie rzeczy, wolę was również uświadomić w tym, że ich zażywanie grozi śmiercią, głuchotą lub bezpłodnością". A tutaj… tutaj przychodzi Hestia Jones, która mówi, że nic nie pamięta.

Robiło się coraz ciekawiej.

─ Oł – wyrwało się Belle.

Ta onomatopeja, chociaż wypowiedziana mimowolnie, idealnie odzwierciedlała stosunek całego towarzystwa (może z wyjątkiem May, ale zwykle jej reakcje odbiegały od normy) do szczerego wyznania Hestii.

 _Oł. Faktycznie, jest z nią źle._

 _Oł. To tak wygląda kompletna amnezja._

 _Oł._

 _Oł, oł, oł._

Hestia, prawdopodobnie najbardziej zakłopotana z całego _niezwykle gęstego_ zaludnienia salonu, aż zakryła sobie twarz ręką. Syriusz gwizdnął.

─ O co chodzi? – spytała Mary, wskazując palcem na zażenowaną Jonesównę. Nienawidziła być niedoinformowana.

Ani James, ani Syriusz, ani Belle, ani Hestia, ani Seth, ani May, nie zwrócili na nią uwagi. Moment ten był na pewno bardzo znaczący z rodzinnego punktu widzenia, ale to jeszcze nie usprawiedliwiało tak jawne ignorowanie gościa, czyli jej. Głośno odstawiła swój talerzyk z tartą. Ten odgłos przywołał całe towarzystwo do porządku. Pani Potter odkrząknęła.

─ Wiesz co, Hestio, może rozejrzysz się po domu? – zaproponowała, cała skrępowana. – Muszę z nimi porozmawiać o pewnej _rzeczy –_ zakończyła stanowczo.

Och. A więc jednak będzie rozmowa o Demencji.

Szatynka kiwnęła głową i – chyba z ulgą – praktycznie wybiegła z salonu Potterów. Odprowadziło ją kilka zdumionych spojrzeń.

─ Traktujcie ją normalnie, dobrze? – poprosiła Belle, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. ─ Ona… poniekąd _straciła pamięć_ \- wyjaśniła Mary.

─ To wiem – wywróciła oczami McDonald. – Nie rozumiem tylko… myślałam, że już z nią rozmawialiście czy coś…

─ Nie – odparła natychmiast May. Wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli.

─ Ach. No… to… ─ Mary się zająknęła. Nie miała pojęcia, czy odejść i dać im wszystkim trochę prywatności, czy lepiej samej zapoznać się z małą _zapominalską._

Belle przejechała przez twarz otwartą dłonią.

─ Nie miałam pojęcia, że wypuszczą ją tak szybko – westchnęła. – Prawdopodobnie nie powinniśmy jechać dzisiaj do Ranchesterów – zwróciła się do męża – skoro tak to wyg…

─ NIE! – wymsknęło się Jamesowi. Syriusz bardzo mocno kopnął go w piszczel.

─ Obawiam się, Bellie, że Jamie boi się, że zostając _narobimy mu siary_ – szepnął, wyraźnie rozbawiony, Seth. Jego żona spiorunowała go karcącym spojrzeniem.

Mary zachichotała.

─ Bo jest przed kim robić siarę – zakpiła. – Będziemy się integrować w _ścisłym kręgu,_ prawda, Jimmy?

Syriusz poszedł w jej ślady i sam zachichotał, tyle tylko, że zrobił to dwa razy głośniej, straszniej i bardziej pokazowo. Rudowłosa zamrugała.

Miała nadzieję, że kiedy Belle i Seth pojadą, May znowu zacznie robić jakieś świrnięte rzeczy i Syriusz zajmie się tym, w czym jest najlepszy – czyli w samotnym piciu, ona i James będą mogli spokojnie porozmawiać, po kilku kieliszkach może nawet uda się naprawić parę rzeczy… co to wszystko znaczy? Dlatego ten idiota się śmiał?

─ O co chodzi? – zaśmiała się nerwowo, wypuszczając trochę aury wili. Nie zrobiła na nikim wrażenia.

─ Ktoś przeszkodzi waszej prokreacji, McDonald…

─ _Syriusz ─_ skarciła go Belle, nie zbyt zachwycona, że ułożył on zdanie, gdzie występuje słowo „prokreacja", a James jest podmiotem.

─ …a ten ktoś to chyba twoja teraźniejsza idolka – stwierdził, niby to przypadkiem przejeżdżając palcem po jej włosach.

Mary zbladła. Odwróciła się twarzą do Jamesa, którego nagle bardzo zainteresowały własne paznokcie.

─ Zaprosiłeś JĄ?! – wykrzyknęła teatralnie, dając Syriuszowi jeszcze więcej uciechy.

Seth syknął ze współczuciem.

─ _Ją?_ – powtórzył Potter.

─ Nie rób ze mnie idiotki – warknęła. – Zaprosiłeś… zaprosiłeś _Lily Evans?_

─ Zapraszałem ją wiele razy w innych okolicznościach – zauważył trzeźwo. – I nigdy nie robiłaś problemu.

─ Rzeczy się zmieniły! Ja… nie mogę uwierzyć, że…

Urwała. Nie może pozwolić sobie na emocjonalność w tej chwili. Zbyt śmiały ruch może przekreślić całą relację jej i Jamesa, która i tak była już wystarczająco krucha. Nie mogła na to pozwolić.

Ale jednak… Lily Evans! Jak on mógł! Sylwestry zawsze należały do nich, to była ich tradycja! Nie ma w nich miejsca dla Lily Evans czy innych żałosnych osób jej pokroju. Nikt jej tu nie prosił! Nikt… nikt nie chce żeby ona przyjechała znowu wszystkich gnoić!

─ Jesteś czerwona, McDziwko – poinformował ją Syriusz.

─ _Syriusz ─_ powtórzyła tym samym karcącym tonem Belle, która wczuła się już w ruganie go dzisiejszego dnia.

Mary założyła ręce na piersi.

─ Zobaczysz, James, że będziesz tego żałował. Lily Evans! – prychnęła. – Pozapraszaj jeszcze inne osoby z listy najbardziej nielubianych przeze mnie ludzi i _voila,_ możemy rozpocząć imprezę grania mi na nerwach – wysyczała, chwytając ponownie swój talerzyk z tartą.

─ I to chyba ten moment, w którym wspominam, że zaprosił jeszcze Meadowes i – co chyba za tym idzie – Titanic, twoje _kochane współlokatorki!_ – klasnął w ręce Black, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się rozsierdzić McDonald nawet bardziej. Jeśli istniała jakaś dziewczyna, której nie cierpiał bardziej niż Evans czy Titanic, to mogła to być tylko ona.

Rudowłosa upuściła talerzyk, który z głuchym łoskotem rozbił się o podłogę. Belle westchnęła i wyciągnęła otwartą dłoń, na znak, żeby Mary nie zabierała się do sprzątania wyrządzonego przez siebie Meadowes, chociaż nawet przez myśl jej to nie przeszło:

─ Później będziemy się tym przejmować. Póki co… ─ zreflektowała się ─ chcę porozmawiać z wami o czymś, co… jak zapewne wiecie – prowadzi do głuchoty, śmierci lub bezpłodności… a mowa o najgorszym z najgorszych eliksirów, który znalazłam…

Ale Mary już jej nie słuchała. Póki co nie wiedziała jeszcze co zrobić, ale była przekonana, że LILY EVANS nie będzie tu dzisiaj gościem. Przynajmniej nie honorowym. Będzie… będzie…

Zdominowana.

McDonald roześmiała się w duchu. To jest to! _Zdominowana._

Naprawdę robiło się coraz zabawniej.

* * *

─ **O** na coś knuje – oznajmił śmiertelnie poważnie Syriusz, chcąc sprowokować Jamesa do myślenia.

Potter, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego ostrzeżenia, dalej piłował pilnikiem jeden z paneli podłogowych u siebie w pokoju, w celu znalezienia i podważenia ruchomej deski, pod którą schował zgromadzony alkohol.

─ Ona coś knuje, James. Widziałem to w jej cwaniackich oczach.

Panel podskoczył, a okularnik w skupieniu podniósł go i zaczął wyciągać pierwsze schowane butelki.

─ Może podpali dom albo doleje nam do drinków Eliksir Gwałtu. Co wtedy?!

─ Niby dlaczego miałaby dolewać nam do drinków Eliksir Gwałtu? – zapytał zmęczonym tonem. Syriusz miał ochotę oderwać mu _kilka_ włosów.

─ A kto ją wie?! Może chce zdobyć wspomnienie z obnażonym mną i sprzedać je za grube miliony? – zaproponował

─ To w końcu doleje ten Eliksir _nam_ czy _tobie?_

─ _To nie ma znaczenia._

Chłopak westchnął ciężko. To niesamowite, jak bardzo Syriusz zmieniał się w ciągu niecałej godziny – najpierw sceptyczny i nieprzystępny na dole, teraz panikujący i próżny. Rozumiał jego uprzedzenie do osoby Mary, on sam wciąż nie do końca jej ufał, zwłaszcza po jej przekrętach na kotylionie, ale Black zaczął już ostro przesadzać, robiąc z niej bezuczuciowe monstrum, zaprogramowane tylko do jednej rzeczy – snucia intryg. McDonald może i należała do chytrych osób, ale na pewno nie do tego stopnia okrutnych i nieludzkich, jak twierdził jego przyjaciel.

Kiedy wyjął już wszystkie butelki i włożył poluzowaną deskę z powrotem, ze zdumieniem odnotował, że Syriusz złapał go za przegub dłoni, spoglądając na niego w słuchaj-mnie-bo-wszyscy-zginiemy-i-to-będzie-twoja-i-tylko-twoja-wina sposób.

─ Musimy zawiązać przymierze w obliczu zagrożenia! ─ uparł się. ─ Jeśli będziemy trzymać się razem, uda nam się pokazać McDziwce, gdzie jej miejsce.

─ _Przymierze._

─ Przymierze.

James parsknął śmiechem. Syriusz kopnął go w brzuch.

─ Może nie na tyle co przymierze, ale układ, że będziemy się wspierać w razie gdyby… no wiesz, gdyby znowu wyleciała z czymś… _kłopotliwym._ Aha, i musimy chronić Hestię.

─ Posłuchaj, Syriuszu – na chwilę obecną moim największym problemem jest Evans i nie mam czasu latać z tobą za Mary i doszukiwać się w każdym jej kroku zalążka zawiłej intrygi, która przyniesie kres naszemu gatunkowi.

Łapa uniósł ręce w górę, wzywając o pomstę do nieba.

─ Lily Evans jest łatwiutkim celem, a Mary McDonald skomplikowanym wrogiem. Jak możesz nie dostrzegać różnicy?

─ Lily Evans jest ŁATWIUTKIM celem? – prychnął James. – Z tym _celem_ nie będę się kłócić, ale to bezbożność mówić do faceta, który lata za nią dwa lata, że jest łatwa, Łapo.

Syriusz parsknął.

─ Jest łatwa. Ty po prostu źle do niej podszedłeś.

─ A ty podszedłbyś lepiej? – zakpił. Szarooki uśmiechnął się nieskromnie.

─ Pewnie tak. Słuchaj – nie jestem tutaj, żeby się o to kłócić. Problemem jest Mary i jej…

─ Załóżmy się – zażądał nieoczekiwanie James.

Syriusz zamrugał. Uwielbiał zakładać się z Potterem, bo zwykle owe zakłady wygrywał, a poza tym zawsze były one zabawne i nietypowe, ale to, o co go wyzwał… czy przypadkiem tego samego nie zrobiła kilka tygodni temu Meadowes? Udowodnienie światu, że da radę Lily Evans jest jakimś jego przeznaczeniem czy czymś?

To bardzo zły zakład. Jeśli mu się nie uda, to James będzie z niego kpił, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Jeśli jednak wygra (jak zapewne będzie) to Potter się wkurzy jeszcze bardziej. Impas.

─ Lily Evans mnie brzydzi – odparł. – Nie mógłbym jej uwodzić, bo z pewnością coś bym obrzygał.

─ Źle mnie zrozumiałeś – zaprotestował Rogacz z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. ─ Pobawimy się w swatki. Ty zbajerujesz Evans, a ja Meadowes.

Syriusz zacmokał pobłażliwie. Meadowes dawno przestała go interesować, a zresztą – James niż nie osiągnie. Uparła się, że przestanie z nim rozmawiać, to się uparła. Gdyby Blackowi zależało, z pewnością udałoby mu się odwieść ją od tego uporu.

─ Mało kuszące.

─ Nie rób ze mnie idioty, Łapo – prychnął Potter, patrząc przeszywająco znad swoich okularów. ─ Ta dziewczyna DWA RAZY cię rzuciła. Zaimponowało ci to. A poza tym jeśli skupimy się na pomocy drugiemu, to będzie to również jakaś strategia na Mary.

 _Zaimponowało? ZAIMPONOWAŁO?!_ Co to za absurd! Co za bzdura! Co za… co… och, po prostu nie!

─ Dobra – skapitulował, wyciągając dłoń. – Robię to tylko dlatego, że wiem, że wygram. Meadowes ma zrytą psychikę, skoro MNIE rzuciła i nie ma dla niej ratunku. Nie mówię, że Evans jest zdrowa na umyśle, ale ją łatwo idzie zakręcić. O ile się zakładamy? ─ zmienił temat.

James złapał jego dłoń i mocno nią potrząsnął.

─ Pięćdziesiąt galeonów? – zaproponował z charakterystycznym uśmiechem Jamesa-hazardzisty. Syriusz uśmiechnął się w podobny sposób.

─ Mamy umowę.

Po tym wyznaniu niemal natychmiast rozległ się znajomy dźwięk jednego z gramotów, które Seth Potter przymocował do bramki przy wejściu, informującym właścicieli, że ktoś właśnie przekroczył próg ich posesji.

Wyzwania i obiekty zakładu przyjechały. James i Syriusz chwycili butelki i wypadli z pokoju, słysząc z klatki schodowej w jaki sposób Mary przywitała się z gośćmi:

─ Och, Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily. Najlepsze znane mi odzwierciedlenie przysłowia "złość piękności szkodzi"! – zakpiła zawistnie Mary. Syriusz lekko zachichotał, wyobrażając sobie minę Evans, kiedy odpowiedziała jej poirytowanym głosem:

─ Co proszę?

─ I… Emmelina! – zignorowała ją Mary. – Och, widzę, że zrzuciłaś parę kilo. Może niebawem zmieścisz się w drzwiach do Hagrida!

─ Ciebie też miło widzieć, Mary – przywitała się grzecznie Emma.

─Cześć, Meadowes, jak-ci-tam – kontynuowała lekceważąco McDonald, jakby Dorcas nie była dość interesująca, żeby doczepić do niej jakiś złośliwy komentarz. – Gdzie Marlena?

─ Nie przyjdzie, bo… ─ odpowiedział im głos ich przyjaciela, Remusa Lupina, który zabrał się wraz z Peterem i dziewczynami Błędnym Rycerzem. Najwyraźniej musieli jakoś się umówić, że wszyscy przyjechali w tym samym czasie.

─ Och, pewnie jest zajęta wyszukiwaniem jakiegokolwiek grosza z szuflady… ─ przerwała mu złośliwie Mary. – A jak już jesteśmy w temacie pieniędzy… Wiecie, gdyby uroda faktycznie była na wagę złota, to Marlena byłaby biedniejsza nawet od naszej słodkiej Lily, a to już nie lada wyczyn.

─ Myślę, że wystarczy – uciął jej James, kiedy zszedł do końca ze schodów. Puścił oczko do Lily, która krytykowała wzrokiem butelki alkoholu, które zniósł razem z Syriuszem.

Już miał rzucić sugestywny tekst na przywitanie, gdy identyczny odgłos, co kilka chwil przedtem, ten, który zwiastował, że ktoś idzie w odwiedziny, się ponowił. Co się dzieje? Czyżby jego rodzice jednak wrócili?

Mary klasnęła, czym rozwiała jego złe przeczucia. Ich miejsce zajęły tylko gorsze.

─ Moi goście _też już są!_

Z tymi słowami otworzyła drzwi do domu, wpuszczając do środka… około pięćdziesięciu osób.

* * *

 **B** ree i Marlena wpadły do Huncwotów dosłownie kilkanaście minut po pierwszej fali niezaproszonych przez gospodarzy gości, i kilka przed drugim podobnym nalotem, a więc zostały delikatnie mówiąc niezauważone przez towarzystwo. Bree, przyzwyczajona do tego, że zwykle gospodarze każdego domu, w którym postawiła swoją stopę, nic tylko próbowali jej udogodnić, z mniejszym wyczuciem określiła zaistniałą sytuację, do której ni w ząb była przygotowana:

─ Oni nas tak jakby kompletnie olali – szepnęła, marszcząc czoło. – Nie wiedziałam, że tu będzie taka impreza.

─ Ja też – wydukała Marley, rozglądając się bez zrozumienia po tym, co niegdyś nazywano korytarzem domu Potterów.

Naprawdę dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze jej matka pracowała w Mungu jako recepcjonistka i przyjaźniła się z panią Potter, Marlena odwiedziła ową wspaniałą rezydencję w samym środku Doliny Godryka. W tamtym czasie holowi tego domu również brakowało wiele do perfekcyjnej czystości, ale teraz, po tylu latach – pomimo tego lekkiego, domowego bałaganu – skłaniała się do nazwania go wtedy idealnie uprzątniętym, bo niedoskonałości bagatelizowało to, jak wyglądał on teraz. Szkło na podłodze, multum porozlewanych cieczy, w większości klejących, okruchy, papierki, porozbijane przedmioty codziennego użytku, porzucone przez właścicielki torebki, dziwny smar na ścianach – to wszystko tworzyło kompletnie nie adekwatny do czasu trwania imprezy, bałagan.

Wiedziała, że James i Syriusz są typami, którzy lubią się zabawić, ale cała ich gryfońska paczka z rocznika miała zwyczaj spędzania Sylwestra w swoim ścisłym, dziewięcio- lub – jak w tym roku – dziesięcioosobowym składzie. Spotkali się już przecież u Emmeliny, u Dor, u Remusa, i za każdym razem lista zaproszonych nie ulegała zmianie. Marlena była przekonana, że jak dotrze tu z Bree, to czekają na nią jedynie klasyczne, pozbawione sensu kłótnie, ewentualnie niemądra gra prowadzona pomiędzy najlepszymi znajomymi. A tutaj…

─ Wow – trafnie podsumowała to Angelo. Jej twarz jak zwykle nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć.

Taa… wow, pomyślała Marley.

Nigdy nie przepadała za wielkimi imprezami. Zgiełk, hałas i towarzystwo ledwo trzymających się na nogach ludzi, kłopotało ją, a jeśli dodać do tego fakt, że gdzieś tu kręci się Remus, któremu Black zapewne zdążył wyśpiewać pikantne szczegóły jej związku z Gią Davis, oraz to, że zawarła dziwne przymierze z Alicją i Frankiem, które zobowiązywało ją do chociażby udawania, że wcale nie jest singielką, to ten wieczór nie zapowiadał się zbytnio obiecująco.

─ Hej, widziałaś gdzieś Hestię Jones? – szturchnęła ją nagle w ramię jakaś rozemocjonowana blondynka, trzymająca w rękach specyficzną paczuszkę. Marlena pokręciła głową.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, jakby wcale nie była nieusatysfakcjonowana tą odpowiedzią, a wręcz z nią pogodzona, i szybko wyminęła Marę i zdziwioną Bree, kiedy – zgoła nieoczekiwanie – odwróciła się na pięcie i, celując w nie palcem, zrobiła minę charakterystyczną do pewnej osoby. Sekundę zajęło Marley na rozpoznanie w niej Emmelinę Titanic.

─ Marley? – szepnęła, przeciągając sylaby, jakby rozmawiała z kimś martwym.

─ Cześć, Emma – odszepnęła, ale w tym samym czasie, ktoś głośno krzyknął: DOBIJ! i Emmelina zmarszczyła brwi, nadstawiając ucho. Marlena z ciężkim westchnięciem podjęła próbę przekrzyczenia tłumu: ─ CO. SIĘ. DZIEJE?

─ e… RY! – usłyszała w ospowiedzi, a potem Emmelina z kwaśną miną, popukała w swój zegarek na pasku, by dać znać, że musi już iść, szukać dalej.

─ Kim jest 'Ery? – spytała Bree, kiedy Emma zniknęła już w tłumie. ─ I kim była ta dziewczyna?

Marlena pokręciła głową.

─ Nie wiem, o co chodziło Emmelinie… a ona jest… moją hmm… koleżanką – rzuciła niepewnie, bo wciąż miała problem ze zdefiniowaniem, czy między nią i Emmą jest już dobrze, czy wciąż się nie lubią.

─ Jakie to oschłe – zauważyła Bree, a skoro nawet ona wyłapała tak subtelny detal jak oschły ton, to przez Marlenę musiało pobrzmiewać mnóstwo goryczy.

Ery… Ery.. Ery…

─ Wiesz… ─ zawahała się. – Ona poniekąd rozbiła mój związek… kiedyś.

Kiedyś a pół roku temu to faktycznie niewielka różnica.

─ Pocałowała mojego byłego chłopaka – wyjaśniła, odkrywając, że jej kuzynka wpatruje się nią z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem.

Ery… Ery… Jerry… Larry…

─ Chłopaka? – powtórzyła jak automat Bree, marszcząc brwi. – To znaczy… Wiesz, Sid… kotylion… myślałam, że jesteś… no, inna bramka.

Inna bramka? Marlena musiała pomyśleć kilka sekund, zanim skojarzyła fakty. Kotylion i Sidney, i Gia, i zdjęcie, i jej debiut, i Syriusz, i jego ostrzeżenie, i…

Ery… ery… MARY!

─ Jestem bi – odparła tylko, po czym pośpiesznie chwyciła kuzynkę za rękę. Nie mogła stać tu bezczynnie, bo, nie daj Bóg, Mary ją znajdzie i… zrobi jedną z tych nieprzewidywalnych rzeczy, o których strach nawet wspominać.

Podczas przeciskania się przez tłum, Bree raz po raz wspominała o czymś swoim piskliwym głosem, ale Marlena nawet nie starała się jej słuchać. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć kogoś odpowiedzialnego za to piekło – najlepiej Syriusza albo Jamesa – i zapytać się jakim cudem Mary McDonald w ogóle jest teraz w Dolinie Godryka.

Powinna siedzieć w towarzystwie osób równie wyrachowanych jak ona w obrzydliwie eleganckiej rezydencji jej ciotki od siedmiu boleści... zaraz, zaraz. McKinnon zaklęła w myślach, nie mogąc uwierzyć poziom swojej głupoty. Mary nie mogła znajdować się teraz w Paryżu, bo przecież poniekąd jej miejsce zajęła Marlena. Nie mieściło jej się to w głowie - spędziła całe ferie, równiutkie siedem dni we Francji - niegdyś kraju jej marzeń, teraz raczej koszmarów - i nie połączyła elementów układanki. Nie zadała sobie pytania, gdzie jest jej niedoszła przyjaciółka, która nie powinna opuszczać Paryża do końca tego roku szkolnego. A przecież to było takie oczywiste.

By być przynajmniej na tę chwilę perfekcyjnie dokładną, Marlena starała się utworzyć w myślach listę, gdzie Mary mogłaby jeszcze tkwić przez ten tydzień. Przychodziło jej go głowy jedynie Falaise, gdzie przez krótki okres pomieszkiwała z matką i nowym ojczymem, aż do chwili, gdy Elizabeth Nass ponownie się rozwiodła albo Brighton, miejscowość dzieciństwa McDonald, w której obecnie żył jeszcze jej ojciec i brat... lecz po co miałaby tam wracać? To logiczne, że skoro już postanowiła gdzieś wyemigrować padło na Dolinę Godryka. Na Jamesa.

Pozostaje tylko pytanie, kto jej na to pozwolił i jak bardzo był wtedy nietrzeźwy.

─ I… czy mogłabym go zobaczyć, Marley? – doszło nagle do jej uszu, bo jej kuzynka najwyraźniej podniosła głos.

Kogo? Spojrzała na nią bez zrozumienia. Zaskakujące, jak bardzo przez sekundę nieuwagi mogła spaść z toru myślenia osoby, nawet jeśli tą osobą był ktoś tak powściągliwy i niekomunikatywny jak Bree.

─ No… twojego chłopaka. Byłego. Tego… co, ta blondynka…

─ Chcesz poznać się z Remusem? – przerwała jej, wytrzeszczając oczy.

Nie miała pojęcia, co działo się dzisiejszego dnia z jej kuzynką. Najpierw zaaranżowała fikcyjny związek Marleny i Franka Longbottoma, aby pomóc jej i Alicji. Następnie zaproponowała, że obydwie uciekną z balu na przyjęcie do Huncwotów, z którymi rozmawiała mniej więcej ze trzy razy w życiu, kłamiąc swojej matce, że wybierają się do Hayesów. Angelowie darowali jej bankiet, bo przecież z Hayesów był Luis, chłopak, który został wytypowany przez nich jako przyszły mąż Bree, a to bardzo dobrze się składa, że ci dwoje chcą spędzać ze sobą czas poza dniami, kiedy są do tego zmuszani. Teraz ta sama dziewczyna, która zrobiła dzisiaj już tyle niepodobnych do siebie rzeczy, chce poznać jej znajomych. To wszystko było tak bardzo niezwykłe, a jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące, bo Bree czyniła to bez najmniejszego trudu.

I w dodatku to wyjaśnienie… jak to szło? Nigdy nie byłam u nikogo na Sylwestrze?

Nigdy nie była u nikogo na Sylwestrze.

Właśnie wtedy – kiedy Bree wyskoczyła z pomysłem poznania Remusa Lupina – Marlena doszła do wniosku, że jednak źle oceniła ją, a nawet Sidneya. Ta dwójka od urodzenia była praktycznie pozamykana na cztery spusty we własnym domu. Nie chodzili nawet do szkoły, bo uczyła ich matka. Jedyne towarzystwo, które mieli, to wybrani przez ich rodziców czystokrwiste, wyrachowane dzieciaki. Marlena nie mogła wytrzymać ferii w domu wujostwa. A co ma powiedzieć Bree, która spędza tam każdy, pojedynczy dzień? McKinnon natychmiast porzuciła plan znalezienia i przyskrzynienia Pottera albo Blacka i, wracając na ziemię, obiecała sobie, że zrobi wszystko, żeby jej kuzynka nie była dzisiaj samotna. Mimo wszystko były przecież rodziną. Dla rodziny Marlena powinna być w stanie przełknąć wstyd i stanąć twarzą w twarz z Remusem, Mary czy Emmeliną. W końcu dla Ann została w Paryżu na całą przerwę świąteczną. Czy dla Bree nie mogła zapomnieć o starych konfliktach?

─ Jasne – obiecała i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie, a twarz Bree w odpowiedzi po raz pierwszy wyraziła coś poza obojętnością. ─ Poszukaj tylko ze mną Syriusza Blacka, przy nim Remus będzie się pewnie kręcił.

─ Twój były kumpluje się z Syriuszem? – zarumieniła się Angelo.

Marlena potaknęła ochoczo, przypominając sobie nagle kotylion, onieśmielenie Bree osobą Blacka, a potem… Syriusz powiedział do Sidneya, że dziękuje mu za pomysł, co skończyło się, jak się skończyło, ale jednak zwrócił się do niego tak bezpośrednio, jakby… jakby się znali. Wcześniej nawet przez myśl jej nie przyszło, że Black może znać się z jej kuzynostwem, chociaż teraz wydało jej się to oczywiste. Świat czarodziejów, zwłaszcza czystokrwistych, był taki mały, że praktycznie wszyscy tworzyli wielką rodzinę. Rowle' owie pochodzili przecież od McDonaldów, a pomiędzy nimi a Rosierami – a co za tym idzie – Blackami – chyba też istniało jakieś pokrewieństwo. Ciekawe tylko, jak wielkie…

─ Znasz go? – spytała, niby to zdawkowo. Bree poróżowiała jeszcze bardziej.

Ile emocji nagle okazała!

─ Poniekąd – odparła niechętnie, wcale nie patrząc jej w oczy. Marlena zmarszczyła brwi. – Możemy ich już poszukać?

─ Okej – przystała na to, lekko zdezorientowana nagłym powrotem oschłej, opanowanej osobowości jej kuzynki.

Przez następne parę minut Marley i Bree nie rozmawiały, ta pierwsza zastanawiała się, dlaczego jej towarzyszka tak nieoczekiwanie zmieniła humor, a ta druga wciąż odtwarzała i odtwarzała w pamięci widok, który dostrzegła w momencie, gdy Marlena spytała ją o Syriusza Blacka:

May Potter nie dość, że miała się świetnie i wciąż przebywała w rodzinnym domu, to jeszcze zeszła na dół, trochę się zabawić.

* * *

─ **J** akim cudem ona załatwiła tyle alkoholu? – zapytał nagle Remus, kiedy Syriusz ogłosił, że wypił już swoją whisky w plastikowym, piknikowym kubeczku.

─ To Mary McDonald – wzruszył ramionami. – Działa jak mafia. W ukryciu, ale skutecznie. Widzisz gdzieś Evans, Luniaczku? – zmienił temat, uważnie lustrując wzrokiem każdą choć odrobinę rudą dziewczynę, jaką mógł zobaczyć z miejsca, gdzie siedział.

Remus zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na przyjaciela sceptycznie.

─ Czego chcesz od Lily? – zapytał ostrożnie, posyłając ku niemu pytające spojrzenie.

Mimo że przez ostatnie kilka tygodni relacja Blacka i Evans nieco się ociepliła, ten wciąż nie szalał za ową dziewczyną, a już na pewno nie rwał się do pogawędek o niczym z jej osobą. Śmierdziało podstępem.

─ Muszę z nią pogadać.

─ Yhym – potaknął. – A o czym?

─ O Jamesie.

─ Yhym. To gorzej.

Syriusz westchnął ciężko. Nie chciał nikogo wtajemniczać w zakład, bo zwycięstwo miał murowane, to po pierwsze, i nie chciał się nim dzielić z nikim, to po drugie. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać i musiał zdradzić komuś plan, który udało mu się zarysować przez te dwie wolne godziny, podczas których mógł skupić się tylko na myśleniu.

─ Chodzi o zakład – skapitulował wreszcie. – Muszę… _muszę_ wygrać zakład.

─ Z nią? – spytał głupio Remus, nie nadążając za tokiem myśli jego przyjaciela. ─ Lily rzadko się z kimś zakłada.

─ Nie z nią… - prychnął Syriusz. ─ Z _Rogasi…_ o, Meadowes! – nagle zerwał się z miejsca i z szarmanckim uśmiechem odstąpił jej miejsca. Dorcas z zakłopotaniem usiadła na kanapie.

─ Nie… - westchnęła ciężko, przygryzając z zakłopotaniem wargę. – Usłyszałam imię Lily i to, że ktoś się z kimś zakłada i po prostu… ja nie podsłuchiwałam ani nic, ale…

Remus roześmiał się w duchu, widząc jak oczy Blacka rozszerzają się z każdym jej słowem. Dobrze wiedział, że Dorcas jest celem Syriusza na dzisiejszy wieczór i będzie on obchodzić się z nią niezwykle delikatnie, a w obecnej sytuacji tych dwojga wszystko, nawet zmawianie się za plecami najlepszej przyjaciółki Meadowes, mogło przesądzić o rezultacie jego dzisiejszego wyzwania.

─ Może… zatańczysz, kochanie? – zaproponował i, nie czekając na zgodę, chwycił ją za nadgarstek, umiejętnie posadził na ziemi, układając dłoń tak, żeby szatynka zrobiwszy piruet, wylądowała prosto w jego objęciach.

Remus, który pomimo kilku przechodzących obok kanapy dziewcząt, nie miał ochoty zaprosić żadnej do tańca, wziął do ręki kolejny piknikowy kubeczek i wlał do niego trochę whisky, bo już się kończyło. Kiedy dopijał już drugą dolewkę, ktoś zasłonił mu oczy zimnymi, delikatnymi dłońmi.

─ Poddaję się – podniósł ręce do góry na znak kapitulacji. Nie mógł pojęcia, kto to mógł być. Kiedy odzyskał już widzenie, natychmiast miał ochotę ponownie zamknąć oczy.

Marlena. Mój Boże.

─ Cześć, Remusie – uśmiechnęła się lekko, aczkolwiek bardzo uroczo. – Chciałam… cóż, chcę przedstawić ci moją kuz…

─ Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz – wypalił, czując, że krew napływa mu do policzków. ─ Syriusz mówił, że… że zostałaś we Francji.

Syriusz… Syriusz, Syriusz, Syriusz…

Rozmawiał z Syriuszem, pomyślała. Wiedział.

─ Mo… może zatańczysz? – palnęła, zainspirowana pomysłem Blacka, któremu przyglądała się z daleka.

Ten chłopak miał dobre pomysły. Nawet bardzo dobre pomysły.

I długi język. Tak, posiadał dobre pomysły i długi język.

Przez który wszyscy kopiowali jego dobre pomysły.

─ Eee… - bąknął Lupin, patrząc na nią dziwnie. Wtedy kolejny pomysł wpadł jej do głowy. Chwyciła za nadgarstek biedną Bree, która w dalszym ciągu nie wiedziała zbytnio co się dzieje, a następnie ujęła za rękę również Remusa i sprawnie splotła dwie, wyciągnięte dłonie – jej byłego chłopaka, i jej teraźniejszej kuzynki.

─ …z Bree? – dokończyła, popychając ich na parkiet, nim którekolwiek zdążyło zaoponować.

Tak właśnie Remus Lupin poznał się z Bree Angelo, dziewczyną, od której potem już nie mógł się odpędzić. Przez Marlenę.

* * *

 **S** yriusz i Dorcas z pewnością wyróżniali się spośród tańczących par. Obydwoje od urodzenia uczeni byli tańca i można by pomyśleć, że opanowali tę sztukę znakomicie, jednak nie prezentowali się tego wieczoru idealnie. Po pierwsze, pomimo wielu lekcji tańca, żadne z nich nie przepadało za podobną rozrywką i – co za tym idzie – niespecjalnie przykładało się do nauki. Po drugie, atmosfera pomiędzy nimi była raczej gęsta, z dwóch zupełnie różnych powodów – Syriusz wciąż lekko ubolewał nad tym, że Meadowes usłyszała jak knuł przeciwko Lily Evans, chociaż zapewne gdyby wiedziała, jak szlachetny przyświecał mu cel (chodziło o los dwóch samotnych, przeznaczonych sobie osób!), a Dorcas… Dorcas zawsze czuła jakieś skrępowanie w towarzystwie Łapy, które ostatnio osiągnęło punkt kulminacyjny.

Dlatego właśnie ta dwójka bujała się bezwładnie w rytm muzyki, raz prowadziła Meadowes, raz prowadził Black, raz prowadzili oboje, a raz żadne z nich nie musiało tego robić, bo jego partner wykonywało w tym czasie ruch z zupełnie innej parafii.

─ To… ─ jęknęła Dor, przygryzając z zażenowaniem dolną wargę. ─ O co chodziło z Li…

─ O nic – przerwał jej Black i uśmiechnął się tak rozbrajająco, że dziewczyna nie miała już nic do powiedzenia. Chcąc odwrócić do końca jej uwagę od tej sprawy w przypływie pewności siebie, podniósł splecione ręce jego i Dor do góry, a potem spróbował zrobić obrót, ale jego nędzne taneczne umiejętności, znowu dały się we znaki.

─ Oj! – pisnęła dziewczyna, potykając się o własne nogi i wpadając prosto w ramiona Blacka. ─ Odbiło ci? – spytała, łapiąc się za serce. Całe życie przeleciało jej przed oczami.

─ Przy mnie nic ci nie grozi, kochanie! – zacmokał Syriusz, obejmując dziewczynę w talii, zanim się wyrwała. Dorcas westchnęła ciężko i – udając, że bardzo jej się to nie podoba – założyła ręce wokół szyi swojego partnera.

─ Och, _mi_ może faktycznie nic nie grozi, ale każdemu innemu to i owszem, prawda?

Musicie wiedzieć, że Meadowes nie należała do osób, które wciągały w swoje problemy inne osoby lub posługiwały się ich przykładami we własnej obronie. A kiedy już tak postępowała, znaczyło to tylko jedną rzecz – jej sytuacja była na tyle rozpaczliwa, że Dorcas zaczynała zachowywać się wielce nietypowo.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

─ Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci…

─ O Emmelinę! – wysyczała mu prosto do ucha. – Miała nawrót bulimii, wiesz? Po tym, jak _twoje zdrady_ wyszły na jaw!

─ _Moje_ zdrady?! – roześmiał się Black. Jego głos opuściła charakterystyczna pobłażliwość, aczkolwiek wciąż rozmawiał z nią z lekkim przymrużeniem oka. ─ Z tego co pamiętam, to ty też miałaś w nich pewien _czynny_ udział. A nawet więcej niż _czynny,_ bo to _ty_ poniekąd je zaczęłaś.

─ I tego żałuję! – wybuchnęła, wbijając lekko paznokcie w kark chłopaka. Syriusz się skrzywił. ─ Emma była wtedy nie do wytrzymania i nie próbuje ukrywać, że porządny kop w tyłek wyszedł jej na dobre, ale to wciąż moja przyjaciółka, Black i…

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem tak złośliwym i tak pełnym zwątpienia, że zapiekł Dor do żywego. Poczuła się tak źle, jak czuła się od całej tej paskudnej sytuacji z końcówki listopada i słynnej już epidemii mononukleozy. We wcześniejszych latach również nie była najlepszą przyjaciółką dla Emmeliny, a wręcz traktowała ją w bardzo lekceważący sposób. Nie ukrywajmy, popełniła wiele błędów i wyrządziła Titanicównej różne świństwa, które w końcu przelały szalę goryczy i sytuacja z tego roku stała się tego skutkiem. Miała do siebie żal za wiele sytuacji, ale jednak to nawrót bulimii sprawił, że obudziła się i zrozumiała, że to zaszło za daleko. Spowodowała, że Emmelina znowu przeżywa to samo, że znowu ma poważny problem ze sobą, a… a poniekąd sytuacja zataczała koło, bo Dorcas wiele razy przyczyniła się do powrotu tej choroby.

Tak wiele razy, że aż Black przestał traktować ją tak, jak powinien, i zaczął dostrzegać w niej osobę dla której najważniejsze jest obmacywanie się z nim…

Spojrzała zimno w jego oczy.

─ Jeśli uważasz, że ta sytuacja jest zabawna, to powinieneś przestać tańczyć i kilka razy zdzielić się porządnie w głowę.

─ Och, nie tak ostro, skarbie. Przecież i ja, i ty wiemy, gdzie masz Titanic i gdzie ona ciebie. A to, że znowu zaczęła rzygać na pewno nie jest twoim problem – stwierdził beznamiętnie, pochylając się nad nią. Dor wyszarpała się z jego uścisku.

Nie wiedziała dokładnie, co się z nią działało. Black nie przystawiał się do niej ani nic podobnego, a wytykanie mu jego błędów niespecjalnie do niej pasowało. Uderzyło ją tylko to, że mówił o Lily jakieś rzeczy, których nie chciał jej powiedzieć i… i…

 _Nie_ , zgasiła się natychmiast dziewczyna. _To niemożliwe._

A może jednak? Czy to byłoby bardzo dziwne, gdyby Syriusz nagle zainteresował się Lily? Co z tego, że na przeszkodzie stał James! Potter i Black niejednokrotnie kradli sobie sprzed nosa dziewczyny, czasem bardzo ich to dzieliło, ale koniec końców zgodnie z ideą „dziewczyny za Huncwotami" godzili się, bo przyjaźń była dla nich ważniejsza niż panienki do zaliczenia. Dokładnie! Panienki do zaliczenia! W tym jednym Evansówna miała rację – oboje, i Potter, i Black, ścigali się w łamaniu innym serc, a czy Lily nie była idealnym wyznaniem dla Syriusza? Czy… czy nie o tym rozmawiali wtedy, w szpitalu? Czy to wszystko nie obracało się wokół trzech zetek, ich dewizy życiowej?

Czy dlatego Syriusz nie chciał jej o tym powiedzieć? Bo rozmawiał z Remusem o metodzie „zdobyć, zaliczyć, zostawić"? Czy… czy ona też była temu poddana?

Wielka ręka ścisnęła jej serce.

Syriusz patrzał się na nią ze zdumioną miną.

─ Dobrze się czujesz, Meadowes? – spytał.

─ A tak wyglądam?! – prychnęła, odwracając się na pięcie. ─ Je… jesteś egoistą, wiesz?! – wybuchnęła, odwracając się na pięcie. ─ I nie jestem kolejną do kolekcji, Black!

Chłopak zacisnął pięści ze złości.

─ Oczywiście, że jesteś – wysyczał. ─ Już się dałaś złapać.

Ale Dorcas nie została, żeby wysłuchać, dlaczego dała się złapać. Już po paru sekundach zniknęła mu z oczu, ukrywając się w tłumie innych tańczących par. Z początku chłopak chciał za nią pobiec, zatrzymać i udowodnić, jak bardzo się myli. _Jak bardzo_ jest jak wszystkie inne dziewczyny i jak bardzo jest głupia, robiąc z siebie kogoś wyjątkowego. Chciał ją dogonić, nawrzeszczeć i najlepiej jeszcze ją pocałować, ale natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że byłoby to po prostu żałosne i po drugie, zaprzeczało jego słowom – jak niby mógł mówić dziewczynie, że jest dla niego nikim, skoro ganiał ją po całej rezydencji Potterów?

Nie mógł. Właśnie w tym problem. Syriusz nienawidził, kiedy nie mógł czegoś zrobić.

Zamiast biegania, ganiania, latania i wrzeszczenia, wrócił po prostu na kanapę, gdzie parę minut wcześniej z Luniem pił whiskey. Jego przyjaciela – ani whiskey, nawiasem mówiąc – już tu nie było. Za to sofę zajmowała inna osoba, na której widok aż się ucieszył. Tylko dokuczanie tej małej jędzy mogło sprawić, że poczuje się teraz lepiej.

─ Lily Evans! – ucieszył się sztucznie. – Osoba, której szukałem!

─ W to nie wątpię – westchnęła rudowłosa, odwracając głowę w jego kierunku. Na jej twarzy jak zwykle gościł wyraz wyższości, a przynajmniej zirytowany Syriusz tak odebrał jej dziwaczną minę. _Zupełnie jak Dorcas,_ pomyślał.

A zresztą, czego on się spodziewa! To oczywiste, że one wszystkie – Meadowes, Titanic i Evans – zachowują się identycznie. Spędziły razem ferie. Ta ruda wariatka zdążyła już zrobić swoim towarzyszkom pranie mózgu (a dokładniej Dorcas, bo jego skromnym zdaniem z Emmeliną i jej emocjonalnością zawsze było coś bardzo nie w porządku). To od niej zaczęło się to całe szaleństwo. To ona pociągnęła to wszystko.

Poczuł, że zaciska pięści ze złości. Nigdy nie przepadał za Lily Evans, ale tego wieczoru miał wrażenie, że zaraz powyrywa jej te rude kłaki z głowy! Nie żeby coś mu zrobiła, z wyjątkiem istnienia, ale potrzebował osoby, którą mógł obarczyć za swoją porażkę, którą odniósł kilka minut temu. A czy istniał ktoś odpowiedniejszy niż _ona?_

Ucieszył się z zakładu zawiązanego dzisiaj z Jamesem. Tu już nawet nie chodziło o pięćdziesiąt galeonów, Meadowes czy samą satysfakcję. Teraz zależało mu na tym, żeby zobaczyć jak Evans odchodzi od zmysłów z wściekłości, nawet jeśli miał przez to przegrać.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę. Lily spojrzała na nią tak, jakby pomiędzy palcami schował coś, co zgniecie jej rękę.

─ Obserwowałam twój taniec z Dor – oznajmiła. – I nie mam zamiaru umierać przez kilka twoich lewych nóg.

─ Wszyscy musimy się czegoś wyrzec, Evans – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Mi też nie uśmiecha się tańczyć z najbrzydszą dziewczyną w promieniu dwudziestu mil, ale mam tyle taktu i nie mówię tego na głos – wycedził. Lily spiorunowała go spojrzeniem. – Ups! Chyba coś mi się wymsknęło…

Dziewczyna z głośnym prychnięciem ujęła jego dłoń i wstała z kanapy. Jedną rękę wplotła w jego włosy, a drugą przytrzymała się ramienia. Poruszała się z o wiele większą pewnością niż Dorcas, aczkolwiek zdarzyło jej się kilka razy nadepnąć na stopę Syriusza, zapewne specjalnie. Tańczyli w milczeniu przez kilka minut, ale kiedy taniec zaczął coraz bardziej przeobrażać się w konkurs, kto mocniej kopnie kogo w kostkę, Lily zaczęła się niecierpliwić:

─ Nie będę się dłużej z tobą bawić, Black.

─ Och, no tak! Bo przecież masz wybrane specjalne osoby do _zabawy,_ no nie, Evans? A zwłaszcza do _dręczenia._

Syriusz doskonale wiedział, jak wygrać zakład, bo Evans – w przeciwieństwie do pewnych efemerycznych i skrajnie bipolarnych osób – należała do osób śmiesznie łatwych w użyciu, o ile tylko – oczywiście – znało się instrukcję obsługi. A Syriusz musiał ją znać, bo wręcz sam ją opracował.

Jeśli chciał popchnąć Lily w ramiona Rogacza, musiał jej tego _odradzić._ Nic bardziej nie motywowało ją do czynów, niż _zakaz._

Dziewczyna roześmiała się szyderczo.

─ Wybacz, ale nie będę rozmawiać o dręczeniu z chłopakiem, który dziennie _dla sportu_ rzuca z piętnaście uroków na pierwszoroczniaków.

─ Wybacz, ale nie będę rozmawiać o urokach z dziewczyną, która ma kij w tyłku – odgryzł się. Lily kopnęła go w kostkę tak mocno, że chyba zbiła sobie palec.

─ Lepiej zamiast bawić się w parafrazy i metafory powiedz mi prosto w twarz, o co ci chodzi – zaproponowała, uśmiechając się sztucznie. Syriusz odpowiedział jej tym samym.

─ O twoje zwodzenie Jamesa.

─ Nie zwodzę go! – zaprzeczyła niemal natychmiast.

Dobrze, może całowanie się z nim w wigilię w _jej domu_ , a potem unikanie podczas przebywania na Sylwestrze w _jego domu_ można było nazwać _na upartego_ zwodzeniem, ale to wszystko było złą interpretacją. Lily nigdy nie chciała zwodzić Jamesa. To wychodziło samo z siebie, dlatego że on kręcił się wokół niej i robił dziwne rzeczy, których nie rozumiała. A potem… pojawiało się zwodzenie.

─ _Jasne_. A ja jestem prawiczkiem – zironizował Black, wywracając oczami.

─ To sobie nim bądź.

─ To był sarkazm, Evans.

─ Nowe słowo, Black? Ile je ćwiczyłeś, zanim twój marny iloraz inteligencji zdołał je udźwignąć?

─ Dwa razy mniej niż ilość twoich pocałunków w ciągu życia… To jest ZERO na DWA. Prosta matematyka, Evans.

Prychnęła jak rozjuszona kotka. Wściekłość zalała jej umysł, ręce zaczęły drżeć, a zęby niebezpiecznie zgrzytać. Gdzieś tam pomiędzy jej próbami zachowania spokoju przewinęła się nutka satysfakcji, bo jeśli Black myślał, że nikogo nie całowała, znaczy to, że _nie wiedział_ o pocałunku sprzed tygodnia z Jamesem. A to znaczy, że jego kumpel, za którym teraz z takim przejęciem się stawia, nie jest z nim perfekcyjnie szczery…

Już miała napomnieć o tym małym incydencie, gdy stała się najbardziej niemożliwa rzecz sylwestrowego wieczora, a jako że była to noc naprawdę obfita w niesamowite rzeczy, a to wydarzenie umieszono na samym apogeum, jest już chyba niezgodne z prawymi natury. A o to co się stało:

─ Odbijany! ─ krzyknęła głośno Mary McDonald, naskoczyła na Syriusza i popchnęła jego Lily prosto w ramiona swojego niedoszłego partnera. Z początku zdezorientowana dziewczyna, z przerażeniem wpatrywała się jak jej nowy partner uśmiecha się, a w końcu parska śmiechem. Jej tożsamość była po prostu nieprawdopodobna, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to MARY zaaranżowała ich taniec:

─ Lily Evans – ucieszył się James i sprawnym ruchem nadgarstka przyciągnął dziewczynę blisko siebie, tak, że praktycznie zderzali się nosami. Oczy rudowłosej przypominały w tym momencie wielkie, rozszerzone, zielone galeony. – A wiesz, że szukałem dobrej tancerki?

─ Czy… czy MARY właśnie…?

─ Odbiło jej – wzruszył ramionami James, podnosząc rękę i zmuszając ją do zrobienia piruetu. ─ Ale wszystkie _szaleństwa_ należy wykorzystywać, czyż nie?

─ Mówisz to w ten sposób, jakbyś w ciągu życia wykorzystał naprawdę dużo różnych wariactw – zauważyła, mrużąc oczy.

Chłopak puścił do niej oczko i znowu zrobił obrót, tym razem zakręcając ją tak, że jej głowa znalazła się tuż pod jego brodą, i nie widziała nic, oprócz jego rąk, trzymających ją w pasie. W przeciwieństwie do swojego przyjaciela, był znakomitym tancerzem. Chociaż Lily i jego chętnie kopnęłaby w kostkę.

─ Chętnie wykorzystam dzisiaj i twoje, kochanie – szepnął jej do ucha lubieżnie. Ruda uderzyła go łokciem w brzuch.

─ Jeśli powiesz jeszcze jedno słowo, to przysięgam, że zafunduje ci piekło na ziemi – obiecała.

─ Może być – potaknął James, i zakręcił ją tak, że znowu znajdowali się twarzami do siebie. ─ _Niebo, piekło -_ to taka kwestia, o którą mógłbym się z tobą pokłócić.

─ A nie moglibyśmy mieć choć jednej rozmowy, która by się tak nie skończyła? – spytała retorycznie. ─ No wiesz, _kłótnią._

James spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

─ Para, która ma tyle chemii, co my, miałaby się nie kłócić… och, to chyba nie wyjdzie.

─ Ale spróbować nie zaszkodzi, co nie? – naciskała. – No wiesz, za… _kilka_ godzin będziemy rocznikowo pełnoletni i w ogól…

─ Jimmy, whiskey poszło! – jęknęła Mary, która nagle oprzytomniała i przypomniała sobie, że po drodze oddała swoją drugą połówkę największej rywalce. Lily spiorunowała ją nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

Oczywiście nie chodziło, o to, że była zazdrosna o Jamesa – co za absurd! Po prostu przeszkadzało jej, że Mary nie miała pojęcia nic a nic o prywatności i obmacywała go przy tych wszystkich osobach, które pozapraszała bez zgody gospodarzy! Poza tym nigdy nie odpuszczała, kiedy mogła dopiec komuś, kogo nie lubiła tak bardzo jak Mary. Spojrzała na nią krzywo.

─ Yyy… to idź dokupić? – zaproponowała ironicznie.

McDonald, jakby chcąc bardziej ją zdenerwować, włożyła swoje wścibsko-zaglądające-gdzie-nie-wypada ręce pod jego koszulkę, po czym odparła lubieżnie:

─ Wolę, żeby James mnie podprowadził. No wiesz, o tej porze chodzi na zewnątrz mnóstwo meneli.

─ To byłby uczciwy układ – przyznał James, który nawet nie ukrywał, że bawił się znakomicie. Lily wywróciła oczami.

Co za pajac.

─ Mary pozapraszała tych wszystkich gości, to niech teraz o nich zadba – zauważyła trzeźwo.

─ Goście dbają sami o siebie – zripostowała Mary, patrząc Lily wyzywająco w oczy.

─ James może iść sam.

─ Wolę mieć towarzystwo! – zaprzeczył James. – _Monopolowy jest aż piętnaście minut_ stąd. Co ja będę robił przez tyle czasu _sam?_

─ _Liczył kroki? –_ zaproponowała. Potter poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, a Mary odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

Co oni wyprawiają?! Czy ta cała wyprawa po alkohol nie jest zwykłym pretekstem, żeby zaszyc się gdzieś i trochę poobmacywać? Lily nie mogła do tego dopuścić! To było… to było… _niepoprawne._ Oni… Mary na pewno lekko sobie podpiła, a w tym stanie nie wie, co robi! Gdyby zostawiła ją samą z Potterem, który – nie ukrywajmy – jest niewyżytym, nastoletnim chłopcem, zdominowanym przez własne hormony! Tylko Lily dzisiaj nie piła. Tylko ona mogła ich przypilnować… tylko ona…

─ To JA dotrzymam ci kroku, James – wysyczała, wcale nie patrząc w kierunku swojego rozmówcy. Zbyt zajęła się piorunowaniem Mary najgorszym z zestawu jej najpaskudniejszych spojrzeń.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała jak zwykła, niewinna wyprawa po alkohol się zakończy!

* * *

 **S** przedawczyni była dosyć młoda, zapewne sama niedawno skończyła Hogwart. Miała na sobie świecącą i nieprzyzwoicie obcisłą bluzkę oraz krótką miniówkę. Jaskrawość jej makijażu prawdopodobnie łamała prawa natury, a Lily mogła postawić galeona o to, że popijała szampana i mocniejsze trunki na koszt firmy przez całą swoją dzisiejszą zmianę, bo ledwie stała na nogach.

James posłał ku niej rozbrajający uśmiech, a kobieta, której plakietka zdradzała imię Millie, cała rozpromieniała. Dopiero po kilku głębszych wdechach i ukradkowych spojrzeniach, udało jej się pisnąć:

─ James… Dawno cię tu nie było.

Powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby liczyła dni od jego ostatniej wizyty, a wyrywając kartkę z kalendarza, notowała na niej z rozczarowaniem wypisanym na twarzy- JESZCZE GO NIE MA. James nie zdawał się być z tego powodu zniesmaczony, a wręcz wyszczerzył zęby jeszcze bardziej. Chyba takie tanie teksty mu schlebiają, pomyślała Lily i wywróciła oczami, sprowadzając towarzystwo na ziemię:

─ No raczej go nie było. UCZY się. A kiedy ktoś się UCZY, to raczej nie spędza każdego popołudnia w monopolowym, nie zgodzisz się? Tak mogą robić ewentualnie osiedlowe pijaczyny.

Millie zaśmiała się krótko i sztucznie, mamrocząc do siebie coś w stylu „a co ty tam wiesz, ruda wywłoko". Lily bardzo chciała powiedzieć jej, jak wiele tym wie, ale Potter uspakajająco złapał ją za nadgarstek, co przypomniało jej o tym, że wykłócanie się o takie rzeczy, mogłyby zostać przez niego sprzecznie odebrane. Najlepiej nie zniżać się do rozmowy ze zwykłą tanią siłą społeczną, postanowiła.

─ Słuchaj, Mills – zaczął James. ─ Organizuję z Syriuszem domówkę, ale skonfiskowano nam szampana w ostatnim tygodniu, więc… Co polecasz? ─ spytał, podpierając się o ladę i niby to przypadkiem dotykając swoją dłonią jej dłoni.

 _Mills_? Czy Potter naprawdę musi się ze wszystkimi tak spoufalać? Czy naprawdę jest „na ty" każdym sprzedawcą alkoholi w Dolinie Godryka? Lily nie potrafiła ukryć swojego zażenowania jego infantylnym sposobem na zdobycie upragnionego _szampana_.

─ A na pewno chcecie tylko szampana? ─ spytała Millie. W jej głosie dało się doszukać trochę kokieteryjnego zabarwienia.

─ A umiesz czytać między wierszami? ─ odpowiedziała jej retorycznie Evans.

James parsknął i – puszczając do Millie perskie oko – zabrał swoją dłoń. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała tym samym i bez gadania czy powtarzania zawieszonej nad ladą formułki: NIETRZEŹWYM I NIELETNIM ALKHOLU NIE SPRZEDAJEMY, zabrała się do ściągania z półek szampanów, whisky i innych trunków, które dyktował z pamięci Potter.

Po tej krótkiej, aczkolwiek treściwej wymianie zdań i otrzymaniu alkoholu, James wziął wszystkie butelki z nieprzeciętną zręcznością, jakby codziennie chwytał sześć butelek jedną ręką, a siedem drugą. Sprzedawczyni _Millie_ uśmiechnęła się do niego raz jeszcze, pomachała i odetchnęła ustami, wydając z siebie zduszony dźwięk, który można było zinterpretować jako: „papa, Jaaaaames" albo „trzymaj się przy mnieeee".

Lily wywróciła oczami i zabrała chłopakowi kilka butelek, bo zaczął się już popisywać, puszczając jedną z nich i łapiąc sekundę przed jej rozbiciem o chodnik. W milczeniu doszli na rynek miasteczka, ze skwerem, fontanną, jakąś restauracją i kilkoma sklepami z podświetlonymi wystawami, na których stały stare manekiny z oderwanymi głowami i modele najnowszych mioteł. Tam rudowłosa rozpoczęła rozmowę, bo bardzo nie lubiła krępujących milczeń, uważając, że takowe robią z niej słabego rozmówcę, na co – naturalnie – nie mogła pozwolić:

─ Ta baba kompletnie jadła ci z ręki ─ stwierdziła zdawkowo. Brew Pottera powędrowała ku górze.

─ Tak działam na dziewczyny, skarbie.

Lily prychnęła i kopnęła chłopaka mocno w łydkę. Ten zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, jakby opowiedziała mu świetny żart. Ledwo już znosiła te jego ciągłe humorki, a wręcz skrajne zmiany w zachowaniu, jakby miał jakieś sympatyczne alter-ego, które co jakiś czas się budziło i próbowało walczyć z dominującą osobowością idioty-Jamesa, czy coś takiego. Nie znała bowiem żadnej innej osoby, która jednego dnia mogła być tak lojalna, bystra i zabawna, a drugiego znowu stać się gruboskórna, jowialna i rozwiązła.

I jeśli jego zdaniem bipolarność jest atrakcyjną cechą dla płci przeciwnej, to Lily czuła się zobowiązana sprowadzić go na ziemię:

─ Nie na wszystkie ─ odparła wreszcie.

─ Czyżby, kochanie?

Ruda przystanęła i zacisnęła wargi z wściekłości. Jej oczy szaleńczo śmigały to w prawo, to w lewo, co było oznaką, że w tej chwili gorączkowo wyszukała odpowiednio przemądrzałej riposty. W końcu zadowoliła się pospolitym:

─ Przestań. Nie jestem żadnym twoim „ _kochaniem_ ".

─ Skarbem? – droczył się James, kładąc ramię na jej barki i wykorzystując bezmyślność Lily w chwili, gdy zabierała mu butelki. Przecież to oczywiste, że teraz, kiedy ma jedną rękę wolną, będzie mógł spokojnie ją nią torturować, pomyślała.

─ Nie.

─ Słoneczkiem?

Strzepnęła jego rękę. James założył ją ponownie.

─ Wal się.

─ Ślicznot…

─ Dlaczego właściwie z tobą gadam? – fuknęła, z całej siły uderzając pięścią w jego nadgarstek. James najwyraźniej nic nie poczuł, bo nie zabrał swojej ręki.

Cóż, to chyba niepodważalny dowód na to, że James Potter jest poważnie chory na analgezję czy inną chorobę, przez którą nie jest w stanie odebrać ludzkich uczuć.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do niej huncwocko:

─ Odpowiedź jest prosta- nie chciałaś zostawiać mnie samego z osobą tak nieobliczalną jak Mary i z czystej _troski_ – zaakcentował to słowo, jakby troska nie była wyrazem do końca obrazującym jej uczucia – postanowiłaś ocalić mnie przed nieuchronnym molestowaniem.

─ Jasne – prychnęła. – Myślę, że chciałbyś być molestowany.

─ Wiesz… Zależy przez kogo. Jeśli ty masz mi to do zaoferowania, to się skuszę.

─ Wydaje ci się, że jesteś zabawny z tymi tekstami?

─ Nawet nie próbuję. Ale jeśli o wydawaniu mowa, to wydaję mi się, że na mnie lecisz.

Lily przetarła dłonią twarz. Z nikim tak trudno jej się nie rozmawiało jak z Jamesem. Posiadał on podobny do niej upór i determinację, a jeśli dodać do tego wrodzone zamiłowanie do gier słownych i zdolność do odwracania wszystkiego na swoją korzyść, to jej domena, czyli wykłócanie się, które z każdą inną denerwującą osobą robiło porządek, na Pottera działało wręcz motywująco.

Dlatego tak beznadziejnie było być _Evans_ dla Jamesa. Bo James traktował ją inaczej. Lily oczywiście nie wierzyła w to, że jest on w niej zakochany czy nawet zadurzony, ale wiedziała, że ma jakąś znaczącą rolę w jego życiu. Rolę, której jeszcze nie potrafiła do końca scharakteryzować. Przypuszczała wcześniej, że Potter wykazuje chęć do umawiania się z nią dla kpin, bo nikomu innemu nawet przez myśl by nie przeszło, by umówić się z taką sztywniarą i histeryczką jak ona. Taki numer bardzo by do niego pasował. Do niego i jego beznadziejnego poczucia humoru. Teraz… na chwilę obecną nie była pewna niczego. A musicie wiedzieć, że nic bardziej nie wyprowadzało Lily z równowagi niż niewiedza i niepewność.

─ Chciałbyś – wysyczała tak zjadliwie, że aż sama się siebie przestraszyła.

Jamesa, jako szesnastoletniego mieszkańca wioski, chyba opętał duch Godryka Gryffindora, bo ani trochę ów syk go nie zniechęcił do dalszego napierania i działania jej na nerwy:

─ Czy.. to rumieniec? – zapytał, przejeżdżając opuszkiem palca po jej policzku.

─ Rumieniec? Jest dwadzieścia na minusie, debilu! Policzki mi zmarzły.

─ Jasne – powiedział sceptycznie. – Nie musisz się wstydzić, kotku, wyglądasz przeu…

─ JESZCZE RAZ NAZWIESZ MNIE KOTKIEM, TO ZADBAM O TO, ŻEBYŚ WIĘCEJ NIE OTWORZYŁ SWOJEJ PRZEBRZYDŁEJ GĘBY, POTTER! – wybuchnęła i w przytłaczającym napadzie agresji, zaczęła okładać go najtwardszą – w jej mniemaniu – butelką szampana.

─ Nie tak ostro, _skarbie_ … – zaśmiał się James, próbując złapać jej ruchliwy nadgarstek. Ruda wzmocniła atak. ─ … _Evans_ – poprawił się, kiedy już złapał ją za przegub z dłoni z refleksem absolutnie godnym szukającego. ─ Uspokój się, okej? Chcę dożyć do północy.

Po tych słowach puścił jej nadgarstek, a potem znowu zapanowało milczenie. Lily zastanawiała się, czy znowu go nie przerwać, ale zaraz potem doszła do wniosku, że zapewne znowu się pokłócą. Z pewnych powodów wcale nie chciała mieć wrogich stosunków z Jamesem Potterem. Przynajmniej nie tej nocy.

Lily i James szli ramię w ramię przez następne uliczki, zakręcając prawie zawsze w lewo (czy też w prawo – rudowłosa od zawsze miała problem z odróżnieniem tych dwóch kierunków) oraz – co było bardziej dziwne – w pewien sposób oddalając się od miasta, chociaż dziewczyna dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że uliczka, na której mieszkali Potterowie znajdowała się w samym centrum.

Z tymi sprzecznymi sygnałami, biedna, zagubiona Evansówna szła ufnie przy boku wieloletniego mieszkańca Doliny Godryka, licząc, że zaraz zobaczy jakiś punkt, dzięki któremu skojarzy, gdzie się obecnie znajdują.

─ Masz zerową orientację w terenie – zaśmiał się James, po kilku minutach obserwowania miny Lily i jej charakterystycznie zmarszczonych brwi. Co do niego podobne – ani trochę już jej nie zaczepiał, a jego głos brzmiał po prostu sympatycznie, a nie złośliwie, jak kiedy nazywał ją kochaniem, skarbem i raczył innymi takimi afektonimami .

Lily westchnęła. Dla odmiany teraz jej brakowało energii i chęci na pogawędkę.

 _Nie może mnie zmusić do odpowiedzi,_ zauważyła, mocniej zaciskając wargi. Do sklepu monopolowego szli jakieś dziesięć minut, a szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej, że mniej więcej tyle już minęło. Muszą być gdzieś w pobliżu domu…

─ Nie możesz zabronić mi ze sobą rozmawiać – zauważył chytrze James. ─ Tak zachowują się tchórze, a ja nigdy cię za podobną osobę nie uważałem.

 _Cóż za dziecinna prowokacja_ , oburzyła się w duchu. Wiedziała, że Potter dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że mimo jej niezwykłej asertywności (a przynajmniej to _ona_ myślała, że jest _asertywna),_ tekst rodem: „jesteś tchórzem" albo „po prostu przyznaj, że się boisz" zwykle nagabywał ją do zrobienia wszystkiego, nawet jeśli bardzo jej nie odpowiadało. Lily, zupełnie jak James, nosiła w sobie wielką dumę i tego typu infantylny komentarz nie mógł zostać przez nią zignorowany.

Dlatego, chociaż wiedziała, że daje się zaczepić, odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku i – dbając o to, żeby jej wzrok dosłownie zabijał – wycedziła:

─ O co ci znów chodzi? Przecież rozmawiamy.

─ No tak, ale… na taki _nieciekawy_ temat. Ja chętnie podyskutowałbym o… ─ zastanowił się James, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że irytuje swoją towarzyszkę ─ …na przykład, jak ci minęły Święta? A szczególnie Wigilia? – poruszał sugestywnie brwiami.

Lily otworzyła usta z oburzenia. Oczywiście! Można by pomyśleć, że James będzie miał w sobie na tyle taktu, żeby nie przypominać tego _horrendalnego_ (chociaż powiem wam uczciwie, że w tym przymiotniku było naprawdę dużo przesady) doświadczenia, czyli pocałunku u niej w domu.

Do tej pory dziewczyna myślała o nim bardzo dużo, nawet więcej niż o fakcie, że Chase jest jej bratem, co było niepokojące, ale przecież musiała przewijać i przewijać ten moment w swojej głowie! Chciała przecież znaleźć przyczynę swojego psychicznego zachowania. Napisała nawet listę przyczyn, które mogły ją do tego podkusić, a wyglądała ona tak:

 **POWODY MOJEGO SZALEŃSTWA:**

 _napisane przez Lily Annabeth Evans dnia 29.12.1976 r._

Z psychologicznego punktu widzenia – prawdopodobnie zaczęłam objawiać zachowania znacznie odchylające od normy przez: stres, nadmiar nauki, nacisk zewnętrzny, problemy w domu, brak nikotyny, której zażywanie rzuciłam, bo nie mam ochoty zginąć z tak żałosnego powody jak rak płuc (chyba pójdę kupić sobie Camele), źle zbilansowaną dietę, bezsenność lub nadmiar snu, oraz przez przebywanie w nieodpowiednim dla mnie towarzystwie (jak moja siostra, macocha albo James Potter), które negatywnie odbija się na moim samopoczuciu.

Miałam w organizmie ogromną ilość endorfin przez ten czekoladowy tort, jaki zjadłam, kiedy wszyscy skakali wokół tej imitacji choinki, która stoi u nas w salonie, jakby było nad czym się rozpływać. Jestem prawie pewna, że mam uczulenie na cukier, bo inaczej nie zachowywałabym się tak szalenie.

Prawdopodobnie po tym, jak dowiedziałam się, że jednak rodzina Evansów nie jest w połowie tak psychiczna jak myślałam, bo Jo Prewett się do niej nie zalicza, ulga przyćmiła mój umysł, euforia i inne chwilowe wariactwa kompletnie mnie ogarnęły, że aż… cóż, że aż zrobiłam, co zrobiłam.

Nie mogę zapominać, że jestem dojrzewającą nastolatką, w której organizmie szaleją te wszystkie hormony i inne zło. Zaatakowała mnie fenyloetyloamina czy coś podobnego, co widziałam w książce od biologii Tunii.

Ktoś zatruł mnie eliksirem miłosnym. To pewnie Black, bo tylko on ma takie kretyńskie pomysły i tylko on warzy takie badziewie eliksiry, że skłoniły mnie TYLKO do pocałunku. Ja oczywiście nic tutaj nie sugeruję, ale jako miłośniczka eliksirów, wiem, że zazwyczaj działają one trochę inaczej. I ponownie mam ochotę zabłysnąć tymi dziwnymi terminami, które teraz przepisuję to znaczy, które zapamiętałam z podręcznika Tunii.

Potter zwodzi mnie swoją chorobą dwubiegunową, a mój mózg fiksuje, idąc w jego ślady.

To wszystko równocześnie.

Lily czuła się więc przygotowana na tę rozmowę, bo przygotowane przez nią wymówki naprawdę były sprzedajne.

─ Nie będę o tym z tobą rozmawiać – oświadczyła jedynie, czując, że już przegrała tę wojnę.

─ W takim razie ja będę mówić – zadeklarował się James. – A ty będziesz potakiwać na znak, że się zgadzasz.

─ Zwykle nie potakuje, kiedy ktoś gada bzdury.

─ O to się nie martw, kochana, nie powiem niczego, co nie byłoby prawdą.

 _Zabrzmiało złowieszczo,_ pomyślała.

Westchnęła ciężko. Jedyną rzeczą gorszą od rozmowy o pocałunku, było wysłuchanie monologu Jamesa na jego temat. Znała już tego chłopaka i jego niepowtarzalne wiercenie dziury w brzuchu. Potrafił zmusić kogoś do przyznania mu racji, nawet jeśli sam wiedział, że jej nie ma.

─ W takim razie będę rozmawiać – skapitulowała. ─ Ale tylko przez pewien czas.

─ Bardzo dojrzałe – pochwalił ją Potter, jakby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o dojrzałych rzeczach. – Świat byłby o tyle lepszy, co nie, gdyby wszyscy mogli przestać gadać w tym momencie, kiedy już wiedzą, że przegrywają.

─ Po prostu nie chcę zdeptać sobie mózgu przez tę rozmowę, ale bardzo się cieszę, że usłyszałam twoją hipotezę, bo teraz wiem, jak mój pomysł odebrał ktoś chory na głowę.

─ Dobrze, Lily – poddał się James. ─ Nie będziemy o tym _teraz_ rozmawiać. Ale – jak sama zaproponowałaś, możemy dać temu _czas._

Nie do końca o to jej chodziło. Dziewczyna chciała zakończyć rozmowę równie szybko i niespodziewanie, jak się zaczęła, czyli po jakiś pięciu minutach. James jak zwykle wszystko odwrócił na własną korzyść, ale… czy faktycznie jedynie na jego korzyść? Lily, jeśli dostałaby ten czas, o którym mówił, mogłaby przygotować się psychicznie na tę rozmowę i – co za tym idzie – ostatecznie ją wygrać. Ostatnie, czego sobie życzyła, to to, że Potter odwróci kota ogonem, ona chwilowo zgłupieje i „dojdą" do tak przerażającego wniosku, jak… jak że on jej się podoba czy coś takiego.

─ Czas? – wydukała głupio. James kiwnął głową. Towarzyszył mu charakterystyczny błysk w oku, który zazwyczaj zwiastował tragedię:

─ No wiesz… nie poruszymy tego tematu aż… aż będziesz chciała, żebyśmy go poruszyli – zaoferował wspaniałomyślnie. Lily nie chciało się wierzyć w to, co usłyszała. James Potter rezygnujący z gierek słownych? To jakiś sen?

─ A… a gdzie jest haczyk? – spytała nieufnie.

─ Pogadamy o tym przed północą.

─ C…co?

Ta propozycja nie trzymała się kupy. O ile pamięć jej nie myliła, z domu Pottera wychodzili około dwudziestej. W sklepie tej dziwnej baby siedzieli około piętnastu minut. Rozmowa o pocałunku, nawet jeśli zostanie odłożona teraz, to dosłownie za kilka chwil, znowu do niej wrócą. _Ale…_ Jeśli rozegrałaby to wystarczająco zmyślnie, być może do północy nawet by się nie spotkali. W końcu u Potterów siedzi jakieś pięćdziesiąt osób, a podczas ich nieobecności mogło ich nawet trochę dojść. Nietrudno wtopić się w tłum… a gdyby postawiła przed nim jeszcze jeden warunek.

─ Nie obchodzi mnie czy to będzie teraz, czy o dwudziestej trzeciej pięćdziesiąt dziewięć, Evans – powtórzył spokojnie James. Jego oczy podejrzanie się błyskały. – Ważne, żeby było dzisiaj. Chcę dać ci czas, żebyś mogła uzupełnić swoją kolekcję wymówek, w które nikt nie wierzy.

Lily się zawahała. Nie miała najmniejszego doświadczenia w takich układach, i szczerze wątpiła, że uda jej się pokonać dzisiaj Pottera. Mógł on przecież ją wytropić, zaciągnąć gdzieś i zmusić do rozmowy. Albo po prostu nie przystać na ten jeden warunek, który gwarantowałby jej nietykalność…

─ Zgoda – podjęła spontanicznie decyzję. – Ale ja też mam haczyk.

James parsknął. Najwyraźniej wątpił, że to może zmienić cokolwiek, w huncwockim planie, który powoli rysował sobie w głowie, ale – jak przystało na prawdziwego gentelmana – oddał jej głos:

─ Natychmiast po północy zapominamy o całej sprawie i nie wracamy do niej, chyba że obydwoje będziemy chcieli do niej wrócić – wydeklamowała swój warunek jak formułkę na pamięć.

─ Mówiąc po ludzku, po prostu chcesz mieć pewność, że uda ci się nawiać – przetłumaczył, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie, jakby wątpił, że ktokolwiek czy cokolwiek jest w stanie mu uciec.

─ Proszę, niech każdy interpretacje warunków zostawi dla siebie – odparła profesjonalnie.

Potter uniósł jedną brew, a następnie wyciągnął rękę, niczym pracodawca, która wita w swojej placówce nowego podwładnego. Można to znakomicie porównać do tego, że okularnik uroczyscie witał ją w świecie przekrętów, bo faktycznie, od tego momentu Evansówna rozwinęła skrzydła w tej dziedzinie. Lily z pewną siebie miną uścisnęła jego rękę. Nie miała wtedy jeszcze pojęcia, w co się pakuje.

* * *

─ **H** estia, czy mogę zamienić z tobą słówko? – starczała jej nad głową kolejna osoba, która twierdziła, że świetnie ją zna, chociaż Hestia mogła przysiąść, że te szafirowe oczy czy długie, połyskujące, złociste włosy nie wyglądają ani a ani znajomo, chociaż powinny. Dziewczyna nie miała w zwyczaju zapominać o osobach z oczami o barwie minerałów. Słyszała, że taka barwa oczu to symbol…

 _Symbol…_

Hestia zamrugała oczami, zdezorientowana. Na pewno _wiedziała,_ czego to symbol, przynajmniej kiedyś. Teraz próbując znaleźć odpowiedni fragment układanki w głowie, widziała jedynie czarną czeluść zapomnienia. Nie jednak takiego typu zapomnienia, które po kilku gorączkowych wysiłkach nagle ustępują miejscu uczuciu ulgi i triumfu, kiedy rzecz, która pomalutku uciekała nam z głowy, została złapana i przywrócona na swoje miejsce. _Nie._ Jonesówna obawiała się, że nie przypomni sobie kompletnie nic ani o symbolice szafiru, ani o właściwościach jakiegokolwiek innego minerału.

 _Nic._

Nie wiedziała nic o szafirach.

Nic o szafirowych oczach.

I nic o posiadaczce szafirowych oczu.

─ Nie – odpowiedziała i chwyciła ostatnią butelkę whiskey, która została na stole, a po którą w ogóle wyszła z maskującego ją tłumu.

Dlaczego niby miała rozmawiać z obcymi ludźmi? A przynajmniej z takim rodzajem _obcych,_ których nie znała ona, a którzy znali ją. O wiele sympatyczniej bawiła się wśród obcych w dwie strony, którym był tłum, sprowadzony przez tę rudowłosą wilę, której imienia Hestia za nic w świecie nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Dlatego właśnie już miała wracać do tego przystojnego chłopaka, który opowiadał jej jakąś przezabawną historię i wziął ją do tańca pięć razy pod rząd, kiedy czyjaś ręka zacisnęła się na jej nadgarstku.

To ta blondynka.

 _Znowu._

Hestia westchnęła ciężko, siląc się na sztuczny uśmiech.

─ Nie znam cię – odparła gniewnie, wyrywając swoją rękę z jej uścisku. ─ I jestem lekko zajęta.

─ To zajmie chwileczkę – nalegała blondynka. ─ Chce tylko ci coś przekazać.

A potem… Jonesówna zobaczyła tylko znajomy przedmiot. Taki, który naprawdę _coś_ jej przypominał. Blondynka wrzuciła go na jej ręce i to była generalnie ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętała tamtej nocy.

* * *

─ **G** dzie jesteśmy?! ─ wybuchnęła Lily, stając na środku drogi wzdłuż oszronionej i ciemnej alei. Nigdy nie słynęła z cierpliwości, ale James wprowadził ich na tę prowadzącą donikąd drogę już godzinę temu, jak nie więcej, a w dodatku cały czas zabawiał ją rozmową o niczym, jakby wcale nie zgubili się gdzieś w środku zimnej i śnieżnej nocy; a więc zapewne każdy inny człowiek zacząłby dostawać w tej scenerii szewskiej pasji.

─ Jeszcze w kraju ─ odpowiedział tym samym beztroskim tonem jej towarzysz, ale również się zatrzymał, by wyciągnąć jeden z szampanów. ─ Och, nie martw się, Evans, _nic nam się nie stanie._

Rudowłosa spiorunowała go swoim najbardziej paskudnym spojrzeniem, ale gdy to działanie nie przyniosło spodziewanego efektu, a James wciąż z dziecinnym uśmiechem próbował otworzyć butelkę, kopnęła go z całej siły w łydkę. Chłopak zachwiał się przez to, a korek od szampana niespodziewanie wystrzelił w powietrze, sam napój zaś zadowolił się niższym lotem – prosto na jej sukienkę.

─ No i widzisz, Evans? Teraz nawet jeśli powiesz, że nie piłaś, to nikt ci nie uwierzy – zacmokał Potter i z ciężkim westchnięciem stwierdził, że w butelce nie ma już ani krztyny trunku.

─ Mam tego dość! ─ warknęła, wymachując rękami. ─ Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie myślałam, w ogóle idąc gdziekolwiek Z TOBĄ, ale jeśli myślisz, że łażenie po całej Dolinie Godryka ZIMNĄ NOCĄ i włóczenie się jakimiś uliczkami godzinami jest…

─ Zimno ci? ─ zmienił temat James, dotykając cienkiego materiału jej kurtki, niczym nadopiekuńcza babcia. ─ Och, Evans, Evans, nie potrafisz o siebie zadbać… ─ westchnął i odłożył butelki na ziemię, zapewne, żeby rozbić tutaj swój obóz i zacząć pić.

─ Co proszę? – prychnęła Lily, gotowa wymienić mu powody, które dowodzą, jak bardzo o siebie dba, a jak bardzo tego dzisiaj nie widać, bo w ogóle pojechała do niego na Sylwestra. Tę tyradę powstrzymał jednak nieoczekiwane opadnięcie czegoś ciepłego i ciężkiego na jej ramiona.

James oddał jej swoją kurtkę, stojąc teraz przed nią w samej białej koszuli i poluzowanym krawacie. Evansówna zamrugała oczami bez zrozumienia.

─ Co ty robisz? – spytała podejrzliwie.

─ Oddaję ci kurtkę – wzruszył ramionami Potter. – Skoro jest ci zimno.

─ Ale teraz _tobie_ będzie zimno – zauważyła trzeźwo.

─ Przeżyję.

Chłopak znowu chwycił sprawnym ruchem alkohol w jedną ręką, a drugą wyciągnął, by ponownie złapać ją za nadgarstek, ale Ruda zaprotestowała.

─ Nie, nie _przeżyjesz!_ Ja mam przynajmniej sweter, a ty…

─ Ale mi wcale nie jest zimno, kochanie – odparował. – W twoim towarzystwie zawsze jest gorąco.

Puściła ten komentarz mimo uszu.

─ Weź… weź przynajmniej mój sweter – upierała się.

─ Nie, Evans – westchnął. – Nie ubiorę damskiego sweterka, nawet jeśli jest twój. Chodź – chwycił jej rękę – to już blisko. Nim szybciej dotrzemy do domu, tym mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że dostanę zapalenia płuc i umrę.

─ Okej – skapitulowała, poprawiając sobie jego kurtkę na ramionach. ─ Dzięki.

Szli w milczeniu jeszcze kilka minut, a w oddali stopniowo coś zaczęło się pojawiać. Najpierw był to jedynie cień, potem zamazana sylwetka czegoś dużego i kolorowego, a na koniec już wielka, żywa mozaika wszystkich neonowych barw świata.

 _To na pewno ta bogata uliczka, gdzie mieszka Potter,_ pomyślała z ulgą Lily, dopóki nie przypomniała sobie, że ta uliczka znajdowała się naprzeciwko wielkiego sklepu miotlarskiego. Którego nie było. Tak samo jak nie było żadnej uliczki.

─ Gdzie my jesteśmy? ─ szepnęła niespokojnie, rozglądając się we wszystkie strony.

 _Ten sklep musi gdzieś tu być…,_ powtarzała sobie w myślach, niespokojne myśli kojąc faktem, że nigdy nie należała do spostrzegawczych osób. Swidrowała spojrzeniem okolicę.

Dostrzegła jakiś park. To nie to.

Zauważyła zamknięty sklep odzieżowy. Nie to.

Ujrzała również klub nocny, z którego dobiegała głośna muzyka.

Żadnych sklepów miotlarskich.

─ W Manchesterze ─ odparł beztrosko James, tonem, jakby mówił jej, kto wygrał poprzednie mistrzostwa w Quidditchu i dlaczego nikt nie był zaskoczony (Francja i to po raz trzeci z rzędu).

W Manchesterze… W _Manchesterze…_

W MANCHESTERZE!

─ Gdzie?! ─ wrzasnęła Lily, mając nadzieję, że jej towarzysz zaraz zachichocze i przyzna, że to tylko żart. Tylko głupi, infantylny, szczeniacki żart, a oni wcale nie są… oni wcale nie są…

─ Wyluzuj – poklepał ją po plecach. ─ Dolina Godryka znajduje się praktycznie tuż pod Manchesterem, a maskuje ją czar dekoncentrujący. Pół godzinki i będziemy z powrotem.

Pół godzinki i będziemy z powrotem.

PÓŁ GODZINKI I BĘDZIEMY Z POWROTEM!

Czy on się dobrze czuje? Czy James Potter jest zdrowy na umyśle? Najwyraźniej nie. Najwyraźniej trafiła na jakieś odludzie w Manchesterze z niezrównoważonym psychicznie tyranem. Jak mogła być tak głupia i w ogóle godzić się przyjechać do niego na Sylwestra? Jak mogła nie wyczuć podstępu? Sama jest sobie winna. Sama jest winna temu, że przebywa teraz sam na sam z psychopatą gdzieś w Manchesterze, około dwieście mil z dala od domu.

─ PÓŁ GODZINKI I BĘDZIEMY Z POWROTEM? Odbiło ci już do reszty, czy zdołałeś się już nieźle napić?! – krzyknęła histerycznie. – A może i jedno, i drugie?!

─ Och, daj spokój. Zobaczysz – nie pożałujesz, że tu ze mną przyszłaś – obiecał, uśmiechając się huncwocko. Lily mogła przysiąc, że niewiele brakowało, a zaczęłaby go dusić.

 _Wdech, wydech, Lily,_ powtarzała sobie. _Wdech, wydech…_

─ Po co tu w ogóle przyleźliśmy? – jęknęła rozpaczliwie. – Jaki jest w tym wszystkim cel?!

─ _Zobaczysz ─_ powtórzył, otaczając ją ramieniem. Lily nie miała nawet siły go strzepnąć.

Przez kilka minut milczała, pogrążając się w otchłani własnej furii. Umarła w niej nawet chęć, by zrobić taką scenę, jakiej James Potter nie zapomni do reszty swojego nędznego życia. W Manchesterze mieszkali przecież mugole, a ze względu na to, że była to sylwestrowa noc, na pewno mnóstwo ich wałęsało się o tej porze na zewnątrz. I mnóstwo z nich mogło pomyśleć sobie o niej parę rzeczy, gdyby znowu zaczęła okładać swojego towarzysza butelkami szampana. Przy obcych ludziach czy kasjerkach w Dolinie Godryka nie miała takich oporów. A może po prostu gardło bolało ją już za bardzo, by znowu zacząć się wydzierać? Tego nie mogła do końca stwierdzić.

Ważne jest jednak to, że odtwarzając w myślach milion sposobów na zamordowanie Jamesa Pottera przed północą (żeby nie dożył wieku rocznikowych siedemnastu lat i nie przyniósł wstydu całej społeczności pełnoletnich ludzi), nawet nie zdążyła zorientować się, że jej towarzysz wykorzystał fakt, iż chwilowo przestała mówić (co było bardzo rzadkim wypadkiem) i doprowadził ją do finału całej wyprawy. Odkrząknął parokrotnie, zanim rudowłosa wróciła na ziemię. Kiedy już to zrobiła, natychmiast chciała wrócić do bujania w obłokach. Rzeczywistość była bowiem zbyt brutalna.

─ Wesołe miasteczko ─ powiedziała Lily po kilku sekundach przyglądania się stojącym przed nią karuzelom i straganikom, takim, gdzie można wygrać wielkiego pluszaka za zbicie rządku szklanek czy zastrzelenia ruchomych figurek kaczek. ─ Proszę, powiedz, że żartujesz.

─ _Nie ─_ zaśmiał się James i zaczął intensywnie wdychać powietrze. O mało nie zadławił się wonią unoszącej się w powietrzu własnej satysfakcji.

─ To nie jest zabawne, Potter.

─ Ależ jest, Evans.

─ Czyli… chcesz powiedzieć, że zrobiliśmy tyle mil od Doliny Godryka do Manchesteru, żeby obejrzeć zamknięte wesołe miasteczko? – Mówiąc to, o mało nie wybuchnęła płaczem.

─ _Tak._

Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak, krzyczał jego natrętny baryton w jej głowie.

Lily zazgrzytała zębami, w myślach licząc do dziesięciu, byle tylko się uspokoić.

 _Jeden._

─ Dobrze – westchnęła, siląc się na spokój. ─ Co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć?

 _Dwa._

─ _Osiągnąć?_ W sumie to nic – przyznał bezwstydnie okularnik.

 _Trzy._

─ W takim razie czy możemy już, PROSZĘ, wrócić?

 _Cztery._

─ _Nie._

 _Pięć. Sześć. Siedem…_

─ Dlaczego? – wycedziła, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

─ Bo wesołe miasteczko to idealne miejsce, żeby trochę się poobmacywać.

Lily zadrżała z wściekłości.

 _OSIEM. DZIEWIĘĆ. I PÓŁ._

─ Dobra, dobra – zaśmiał się James. – Wrócimy do tego tematu później. Póki co – wygram dla ciebie jakiegoś miśka.

 _Dziesięć._

─ NIE. CHCĘ. OD. CIEBIE. NICZEGO – wycedziła. Zazwyczaj taktyka liczenia do dziesięciu lekko ją uspakajała, ale James jak zwykle zburzał wszystkie możliwe bariery samokontroli.

Co za paskudny chłopak.

─ Nie musisz dziękować – złapał ją za rękę, nie zważając na jej poprzednią deklarację, i pociągnął do pierwszego z mugolskich straganików.

Krótka instrukcja, przybita gwoźdźmi do budki, informowała, że aby wygrać, należało trafić lotką w sam środek zawieszonej kilka stóp dalej tarczy, a do wygrania były – naturalnie – wielkie pluszami wielkości połowy Lily, a może nawet i Jamesa. Chłopak poszukał na ladzie stołu jakiś lotek, kiedy jednak ta penetracja zakończyła się fiaskiem, podparł się dłońmi i łokciami o stolik, odbił nogami od trawy i sprawnie przedostał na drugą stronę stołu, grzebiąc za ladą właściciela straganu. Lily wywróciła oczami.

Po niecałych dwóch minutach James wziął przepisowe trzy rzutki i ponownie przedostał się na drugą stronę stołu.

─ Żeby było sprawiedliwie ─ dodał, cofając się do zaznaczonego na chodniku czerwoną tasiemką miejsca, skąd powinien rzucać. Chwycił jedną lotkę, poprawił okulary, przykucnął i z perfekcyjnym, wyćwiczonym od Quidditcha ruchem nadgarstka, wycelował w tarczę.

Lotka trafiła w sam środek.

James chwycił drugą.

Przyczepiła się tuż obok.

Trzecia znalazła się nieznacznie dalej.

─ Ty tu jesteś ekspertem – zwrócił się chłopak do Lily i z łobuzerskim uśmiechem wskazał na swoje dzieło. – Wygrałem?

─ Imponujące – odparła bezbarwnie. James wyszczerzył do niej zęby.

─ No, zgodnie z naszą umową – Cmoknął ją z zaskoczenia w policzek i wrócił do samego stołka, zanim Lily zdążyła choćby kopnąć go w goleń – którego chcesz? ─ spytał, wskazując palcem na poprzyczepiane do dachu budki wielkie pluszaki.

─ Nic od ciebie nie chcę.

James ponownie ją zignorował. Bawił się zbyt dobrze, żeby zwracać uwagę na jej humor.

─ Tę pandę? Okej ─ uśmiechnął się, ponownie naskoczył na stołek, ale teraz wygiął się, by sięgnąć do nagród i pieczołowicie rozpoczął odwiązywanie wielkiej, pluszowej pandy.

─ To jest kradzież, James – odezwała się nagle Lily, kiedy moralność dała górę nad wściekłością.

─ Nie, nie jest – parsknął James. – Przecież wygrałem. Sama tak powiedziałaś.

Nim Lily zdążyła to zripostować, już uwolnił pandę od sznurów, które przyczepiały ją do dachu straganu i zeskoczył ze stołka, po czym wrócił do rudowłosej i z rozbrajającym uśmiechem wręczył jej pluszaka. Dziewczyna przyjęła go niechętnie.

─ Idziemy dalej! – klasnął w ręce James i ponownie – nim zdążyła zareagować – pociągnął w głąb wesołego miasteczka, bawiąc się jak małe dziecko. Szkoda tylko, że entuzjazmem bynajmniej nie zaraził swojej towarzyszki.

─ Chcesz może watę cukrową? – zapytał, wskazując na kolejny stragan.

─ Nie.

─ To nawet lepiej – rzekł optymistycznie – bo nie wiem, jak włączyć to dziwne _coś_. Idziemy dalej!

Lily zakręciło się w głowie od tego „chodzenia dalej", a poza tym w jej umyśle powoli zaczęły odzywać się charakterystyczne dla niej, wyemancypowane hasełka, dzięki którym zmotywowała się do postawienia Jamesowi:

─ Nie, nie idziemy.

─ Czyli akceptujesz plan obmacywania? – poruszał sugestywnie brwiami. – Nie powiem, odpowiada mi twoja sugest… - Lily wymierzyła mu z butelki prosto w brzuch. ─ AUA! Evans!

─ Zachowuj się – warknęła.

─ Jeśli masz takie zapędy, to na przyszłość okładaj mnie pluszakiem, okej? – wywrócił oczami James, ale wedle jej oczekiwań stracił połowę swojego wigoru i przestał biegać jak wariat po zamkniętym wesołym miasteczku. ─ Co proponujesz?

─ Wracajmy.

─ A coś innego? – ponowił pytanie. Lily spiorunowała go swoim popisowym spojrzeniem. James, wyjątkowo odporny tego wieczoru, kompletnie się tym nie przejął. ─ Jak już tu doszliśmy, to chociaż trochę posiedźmy, kochanie.

─ W takim razie usiądźmy gdzieś i porozmawiajmy jak cywilizowani ludzie, zanim ktoś nas zauważy i zgłosi, że rabujemy park rozrywki po nocy – poddała się.

─ Lubię rozmawiać – zgodził się James.

─ Zauważyłam.

Na miejsce swojej poważnej i cywilizowanej rozmowy Lily i James wybrali mniej poważne miejsce, czy – by być perfekcyjnie szczegółowym – JAMES wybrał, a Lily, z obawy, że zedrze sobie dzisiaj gardło i szkołę przywita z koszmarnym jego bólem, przystała na to bez wyjątkowo ostrych sprzeczek – a było to podwójne, znajdujące się najbliżej ziemi krzesełko diabelskiego młyna o prawie czterdziestostopowej średnicy koła.

Zanim Lily zdążyła się dobrze rozsiąść, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru zbeształa się za brak instynktu samozachowawczego, a tym razem – ku jej rozpaczy – skutki mogły być najbardziej opłakane.

Ponieważ właśnie wtedy, kiedy ona i James usiedli na dwuosobowym krzesełku, jednym z wielu w mechanizmie wielkiej, okrągłej karuzeli, znikąd zmaterializował się zwiastun największych tragedii i prawdopodobnie w poprzednich życiach wyobrażenie starożytnych Greków boga rozpusty – Syriusz Black III.

Lily powinna w tej chwili prawdopodobnie zerwać się z miejsca i uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie, byle jak najdalej od diabelskiego młyna i Pottera, ale nie miała pojęcia, że Syriusz jest do tego stopnia niezrównoważony i że posunie się do tego, co zrobił w następnych minutach. Dlatego siedziała, głęboko poruszona i lustrowała spojrzeniem kolejno to Jamesa, to Blacka.

 _Zmowa_ – to pierwsza myśl, która przeszła jej przez głowę. Wszystko – ta cała farsa – jest tylko jedną, wielką zmową. Rozejrzała się wokół – całe to wesołe miasteczko było zmową. Spojrzała na swoje ręce – cała ta panda była zmową. Zerknęła na plecy – cała ta kurtka była zmową.

 _Zmową_. Zmową pomiędzy Syriuszem Blackiem a Jamesem Potterem. Pomiędzy tymi dwoma zdradliwymi, przebiegłymi kretynami.

─ Czyż nie mamy dzisiaj pięknej nocy, Evans?! ─ parsknął Syriusz, nucąc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak _Venus_ Shocking Blue.

 _O, zgrozo._ Lily natychmiast przestała myśleć o zmowie Pottera i Blacka przeciw niej, bo oskarżenia utraciły zasadniczą pozycję w jej głowie na rzecz wizji, co wyprawia Dolina Godryka na Sylwestrze w tej chwili. Skoro sam Black jest już nieźle wzięty, a niecałą godzinę temu był po zaledwie dwóch piwach... w pamięci dziewczyny Syriusz na wszystkich imprezach wykazywał się niezłą głową. Jej przyjaciele i reszta Hogwartu pozapraszana w ostatniej chwili przez Mary, musiała jakoś sama załatwić sobie alkohol, kiedy ona i James nie pojawiali się od takiego czasu. Tylko… skąd Black się tu wziął?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na swojego towarzysza, mając nadzieję, że wyczyta z jego twarzy, na co się zanosi. James wcale nie wydawał się przerażony stanem swojego kumpla, wręcz przeciwnie – nawet nie starał się ukrywać rozbawienia. Szkoda tylko, że uśmiech tak szybko opuścił jego twarz.

─ Black, dobrze ci radzę, lepiej wracaj już tam, skąd przyszedłeś, i… no właśnie, JAK w ogóle się tu znalazłeś? – zamrugała rudowłosa, wciąż bezmyślnie siedząc na krzesełku karuzeli. – Śledziłeś nas czy co?

Syriusz roześmiał się z uciechą.

─ Kiedy… hik! wyleźliście od Millie… ─ znowu się roześmiał. – To nietrudno było się domyślić, że nie wracacie… hik! do siebie… _znaleźć sobie pokój._

Ruda wywróciła oczami. Black nie był w tamtej chwili ani a ani komunikatywny. Najwyraźniej jego przybycie na zawsze już pozostanie zagadką, bo dziewczyna śmiała wątpić, że Syriusz będzie pamiętał cokolwiek z tej nocy.

─ Nie widziałam cię za nami – drążyła temat, rozmawiając bardziej ze sobą niż z nim. – I… ej, co jest…? ─ wychyliła się, zauważając cień czegoś znajomego za Blackiem. ─ Przyjechałeś na motorze – stwierdziła, rozpoznając nagle czarną Husqvarnę, o której wiedziała tyle, że należy do Syriusza. ─ Jechałeś PIJANY na motorze?! Czyś ty zwariował do reszty?! – podniosła głos.

Syriusz ziewnął wymownie. Ruda ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Jutro w _Proroku Niedzielnym_ z pewnością pojawi się wiele informacji o wypadkach w okolicy Doliny Godryka z udziałem motocykla. Nigdy, naprawdę nigdy, nie spotkała tak nieodpowiedzialnego człowieka.

Prawdopodobnie właśnie w tym momencie – kiedy Lily zaczęła rozpływać się nad brakiem rozumu jej kolegi – on i James wysłali do siebie jeden z tych sygnałów, które rozumieli jedynie chłopcy, bo coś takiego musiało mieć miejsce. W porządku, Syriusz zawsze był lekko niezrównoważony, a jeśli dodać do tego jego wątpliwą trzeźwość, mógł wpaść na tak szalony pomysł, jaki kilka chwil później wprowadził w życie; ale nawet pomimo tych faktów Lily nie chciało się wierzyć, że nie było tam żadnej niewerbalnej zachęty ze strony Jamesa.

A o co dokładnie chodzi? Wszystko przebiegło tak:

Syriusz, ponownie wykorzystując fakt, że jest pełnoletni i bezkarny, wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i zaczął oglądać ją z każdej strony, jakby chciał dopatrzeć się na niej jakiś zabrudzeń, korzystając jedynie ze światła księżyca. Na tym etapie Lily wciąż w myślach załamywała się nad jego bezmyślną jazdą Husqvarną. Kiedy chłopak zakończył swoje oględziny, coś przykuło jego uwagę, a co jeszcze bardziej obciąża Jamesa – Potter zrobił to samo dokładnie w tym samym momencie. To coś Evansówna zauważyła dopiero, kiedy nic już nie dało się zrobić.

Black zainteresował się dźwignią, która uruchamiała karuzelę. Szarpnął nią, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Wtedy – robiąc minę, jakby doszedł do niezwykle ważnej i zmieniającej obliczę nauki konkluzji – wyciągnął różdżkę i z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem szepnął coś, celując prosto w Lily i Jamesa, jak wydawało się Rudej. Dopiero później odkryła, że chłopak celował w _krzesełko,_ na którym siedziała.

Barierka bezpieczeństwa z głośnym hukiem opadła na nogi Evans i Pottera, dociskając ich do siedzeń. To był właśnie znak dla rudowłosej, że Black szykuje coś nikczemnego, który na dobre wyrwał ją z zamyśleń. Rozdziawiła usta z oburzenia i szarpnęła barierkę, ale ta nie chciała ustąpić. James poszedł w jej ślady, ale nawet mu nie udało się oswobodzić i – jednocześnie – uratować ich dwoje w ostatniej chwili.

Od tej chwili byli skazani na łaskę i niełaskę Syriusza Blacka, pijanego motocyklisty.

 _Pięknie._

─ Wypuść nas, Black – zażądała Lily zmęczonym tonem. Syriusz zachichotał i pokręcił głową, jak mały chłopiec, który ma zbyt wielką uciechę, żeby się teraz zatrzymać.

─ Poważnie, Łapo. Krew nie dopływa mi do nóg – pożalił się James, ale nawet to nie poskutkowało. Syriusz odważył się bowiem zrobić następny ruch, ruch, który Lily przewidziała o sekundę za późno i ostatecznie brakiem spostrzegawczości przypieczętowała swoją nędzną dolę.

Ów ruch udało jej się przewidzieć dopiero po tym, jak karuzela ruszyła.

James zbladł.

Młyńskie koło działało bardzo powoli, ale w tym wypadku pod żadnym pozorem nie była to zaleta. Lily wolałaby jak najszybciej znaleźć się na górze, żeby stamtąd zrzucić coś bardzo twardego na Blacka. Miała chyba przy sobie…

─ Zabrał butelki?! – zdumiała się, zauważając, że po szampanach nie pozostało ani śladu. James zignorował ją i zaczął krzyczeć coś do swojego przyjaciela, bezskutecznie, bo ten odkrzykiwał mu tylko głośne, pijackie: COOO?!

Cóż, zawsze pozostawała jeszcze panda, pomyślała Lily. Ale rzut pluszakiem z czterdziestu stóp nie byłby już tak efektowny.

Krzesełko Lily i Jamesa powoli, w ślimaczym tempie, zbliżało się na sam szczyt. Syriusz, butelki i ziemia oddalali się coraz bardziej, jednak Potter wcale się nie poddawał i wciąż wydzierał, ile sił w płucach, do Blacka, a ten wciąż odkrzykiwał mu: COOO?!

─ Koniec zabawy, BLACK! – wydarła się Lily, wiedząc, że jej dziewczęcy, wytrenowany, wysoki głos ma o wiele większe szanse, by dotrzeć do Syriusza, niż baryton Jamesa. ─ COFNIJ ZAKLĘCIE I OBIECUJĘ, ŻE DOŻYJESZ DO NASTĘPNEGO SYLWESTRA!

─ MAM COFNĄĆ ZAKLĘCIE?! ─ odkrzyknął Syriusz, a jego głos zabrzmiał tak wyraźnie, że na pewno użył zaklęcia _Sonorus._

─ TAK! – odwrzasnęli równocześnie użytkownicy karuzeli.

─ Wedle życzenia!

Chłopak machnął różdżką, a karuzela stanęła. Krzesełko Lily i Jamesa znajdywało się na samej górze. Lily odetchnęła. Syriusz Black chyba właśnie udowodnił, że ma coś, czego posiadania nie był do końca pewny – sumienie.

─ Tylko nie świńcie! – To były ostatnie słowa Syriusza, zanim cofnął zaklęcie (ale zrobił to zupełnie inaczej, niż Lily by sobie życzya) i – kompletnie ignorując wszelkie wrzaski, krzyki i piski – dosiadł swojej czarnej Husqvarny i odjechał, podśpiewując _I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire,_ czego – niestety lub stety – Potter i Evans już nie słyszeli.

* * *

 **P** icie samotnych dusz rozpoczęli za radą Jamesa Dorcas i Remus, ale nie minęło wiele czasu, a dołączyła się do nich Bree, Marlena, Emmelina, Peter i wiele innych osób, które pozapraszała Mary, a które nie miały partnera. Nie minęła godzina, a pokój Jamesa i Syriusza został paradoksalnie nazwany „klitką singli", gdzie stadami przychodziły kolejne samotne i zrozpaczone dziewczęta, które wręcz oblegały dwie czwarte pozostałych, obecnych w tym pokoju Huncwotów.

Dor nie czuła się zbyt dobrze. Zazwyczaj na imprezach nie miała problemu z odnalezieniem się, ale dzisiejszej nocy wolała siedzieć w klitce singli niż zejść na dół i się zabawić. Bała się, że spotka tam Blacka albo, co gorsza, że James i Lily wrócą ze swojej wyprawy po alkohol (─ _Wyprawa po alkohol._ To brzmi jak rozdział jednej z tych książek, których dziewczyny nigdy nie kupują! ─ wzdrygnęła się Emmelina) i któreś z nich zmusi ją do konfrontacji z Blackiem. James zrobi to, bo jest Jamesem, a poza tym Meadowes odnosiła wrażenie, że dzisiaj chce ją popchnąć w ramiona swojego najlepszego kumpla, a Lily… Lily zapewne podbuntuje ją swoimi zgryźliwymi uwagami, zmusi do zostania niezależną i śmiałą na chwilę i każe przejść obok Syriusza obojętnie czy coś równie niemożliwego do zrealizowania. Jak taniec. Tak… Evansówna mogłaby kazać jej zatańczyć i przez całą tę farsę, trwającą piosenkę (pewnie wolną), wygłaszać pod jego adresem złośliwości.

I to był problem ich wszystkich – zmuszali ją do działania. Nikt nie dawał jej czasu, by mogła pomyśleć, przeanalizować swoją sytuację czy zrobić listę za i przeciw powrotu do strefy przyjaźni/nieprzyjaźni z Syriuszem. Dorcas wiedziała, czego chciała, ale była wolna. Robiła niepewne kroki. Zazwyczaj nie brakowało jej pewności siebie czy pozytywnej energii, ale jeśli chodziło o chłopców, a dokładniej chłopców, na których bardzo jej zależało, stawała się nieśmiała i niepewna. Oni wszyscy – Lily, Marley, James, Remus, Peter, czy sam w końcu Syriusz tego nie rozumieli. Nikt z jej znajomych tego nie rozumiał. No dobrze, z jednym wyjątkiem.

Emmelina Titanic. Tak, ta sama Emmelina Titanic, przez którą Dorcas w ogóle ma takie problemy jak Syriusz Black i kwestia ich przyszłej przyjaźni/nieprzyjaźni. Ta sama Emmelina Titanic, która podstępem zaaranżowała domniemaną zdradę jej byłego chłopaka. Ta sama Emmelina Titanic, która chodziła z nim po Dor przez trzy miesiące i ta sama, którą Black z nią zdradzał.

Przy tym jednak ta sama, która została przez niego okrutnie oszukana, kiedy to Syriusz dla samej zabawy podał jej zmodyfikowany eliksir wielosokowy i zamienił w Gretę Catchlove. Ta sama, która dowiedziała się o jego zdradach podczas epidemii mononukleozy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. I ta sama, która popadała w depresję i dostała nawrotu bulimii.

Tylko ta sama Emmelina mogła ją w tej sytuacji zrozumieć.

Dlatego właśnie dziewczyny zawiązały na tę noc przymierze. Dorcas wyjęła z torebki te same zaczarowane papierki po gumach do żucia, które używała z Lily podczas swojej pierwszej randki z Syriuszem w Hogsmeade, i na których miała napisać S.O.S, w razie wszelkich problemów1. Pokrótce wyjaśniła Emmie jak to działa, a tamta przysięgła, że jeśli tylko dostanie wiadomość, natychmiast przyjdzie jej z pomocą.

Dor siedziała więc na kanapie w ostatnim pokoju, gdzie alkohol jeszcze nie znikął, z piwem w prawej ręce i mugolskim długopisem w drugiej. Problem w tym, że nawet tak niezwykle przezorne położenie nie mogło uchronić jej przed Huncwotem.

Wszystko zaczęło się od Hestii, która lekko już podpita, wpadła do klitki singli z bandą innych podchmielonych osób, śmiejąc się z czegoś wniebogłosy. Wśród nich Dor zauważyła lekko zakłopotaną Emmelinę, obrońcę w gryfońskiej drużynie Quidditcha i – w najbardziej szampańskim humorze – Blacka, który nieoczekiwanie wrócił stamtąd, gdziekolwiek był, obładowany alkoholem i ponownie uwielbiany.

Dorcas niebezpiecznie poruszyła się na sofie. Przybycie całej bandy popularnych dzieciaków do klitki singli nigdy nie zwiastowało dobrych rzeczy. Już miała wstać i uciec na dół, pod pretekstem, że idzie do toalety albo coś takiego, gdy Hestia złapała ją w pasie i cmoknęła w policzek, mówiąc: „a gdzie ty się wybierasz, kochanie?" zupełnie nie swoim tonem. Emanowała z niej wyczuwalna woń alkoholu.

─ Zagramy w siedem minut w niebie, co ty na to?! ─ zaśmiała się serdecznie Jonesówna, a kilka jej wziętych koleżanek wzięło z niej przykład.

─ Hestia, ale my wcale nie chcemy grać… ─ odezwała się za nią, wedle przymierza, Emmelina, bo Dor zbyt sparaliżowało.

─ Ja zagram – wyrwało się Dor.

Pisząc „wyrwało się" mam na myśli ten typ wyrwania się, kiedy mówi się coś kompletnie się nad tym wcześniej nie zastanawiając, z przyzwyczajenia, albo przez chwilowy przypływ szaleństwa, a nie ten, kiedy coś, co bardzo chce się powiedzieć wypada z ust, chociaż normalnie brakuje odwagi, żeby to wygłosić na głos.

Bo Dor nie chciała grać w siedem minut w niebie. Nie miała zamiaru obserwować z zainteresowaniem kręcącą się butelkę, wyrocznię, która skaże ją na zamknięcie w szafie z prawdziwym bogiem albo z kimś z piekła rodem. Myśl o tym, że z bandą pijanych dzieciaków będzie podsłuchiwać (albo sama zostanie podsłuchana), co para zamkniętych robi w szafie, w ogóle jej nie podniecała.

Hestia podskoczyła tak wysoko, że omal nie uderzyła głową o sufit i wydała z siebie uszczęśliwiony, pijacki dźwięk. Emmelina otworzyła szerzej oczy.

Kilka sekund zajęło Dorcas zrozumienie, co palnęła. Natychmiast potem zaczęła się jąkać:

─ A… a… le… ja…

─ Siadaj! – rozkazała Hestia, łapiąc ją za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą na podłogę.

Meadowes, czując się jakby grała w to po raz pierwszy, po prostu przyglądała się w ciszy, jak cała ich grupa – pewny siebie Syriusz, rozentuzjazmowane koleżanki Jones, kilku rozchichotanych członków gryfońskiej i puchońskiej drużyny Quidditcha, w końcu lekko zdezorientowany Remus, beznamiętna Bree, zakłopotana Marlena i wkurzona Emmelina – siadają w kręgu, w środku którego Chris Wood położył pustą butelkę po szampanie. Gdy Black już klaskał w dłonie, a Hestia z przejęciem wrzeszczała: KRĘĆ! KRĘĆ!, Dorcas przypomniała sobie, że potrafi mówić, i wydukała:

─ Może najpierw ustalimy jakieś zasady, co?

Humor towarzystwa natychmiast się popsuł, ale teraz targało nim jedno, podobne uczucie – konsternacja. Wyglądało to tak, że kilkanaście osób przez kilka chwil patrzało się prosto na nią, jakby nie wiedząc, czy żartuje czy jednak nie. Pierwsza ochłonęła Delly Shacklebolt, która zaśmiała się niezręcznie i powiedziała tonem, jakby zwracała się do małego dziecka:

─ _Zasady?_ Chyba coś ci się pomyliło.

─ Do gry w siedem minut w niebie niepotrzebne są reguły – obudziła się Hestia, kręcąc w głową, jakby sama chciała się do tego przekonać. – No wiesz… butelka losuje… zamykasz się w szafie… po siedmiu minutach ktoś cię otwiera… jeśli było nudno pod kątem _dźwiękowym_ pijesz karniaka. PROSTE.

─ _Karniaka?_ – powtórzyła Marlena, mrugając bez zrozumienia. – Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam się z tym, żeby przez hmm… _ubogie_ wydawanie dźwięków piło się karniaka.

─ A zresztą nie mamy alkoholu – dodała ze smutkiem Sally McDonwer. ─ Zostało tylko piwo.

Hestia wydała z siebie zawiedziony dźwięk, jakby fakt, że mają piwo zrujnował cały przyszły rok.

─ _Piwo?_ To nie ma _po co_ grać!

Syriusz przyjrzał się jej poważnie (a raczej – na tyle poważnie, na ile _pijany Huncwot_ może się przyjrzeć), potem spojrzał na butelkę, a następnie znowu na Hestię. Jego kuzynka podtrzymała spojrzenie, a potem nieoczekiwanie złapała za rękę Dorcas, która siedziała obok niej, kiwając głową.

Bardzo jej się to nie spodobało.

─ Skoro mówisz, że nie ma po co grać, to może po prostu…

─ NIE! – przerwała jej Hestia, podnosząc do góry wskazujący palec, jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniała. – Skoro nie mamy kary za brak _akcji –_ no wiecie, nie ma karniaków – _to_ musimy uzgodnić jakieś _minimum._

Reszta towarzystwa (z wyjątkiem tych osób, którzy jeszcze jako tako zachowali trzeźwość, mowa tu o Emmelinie, Dorcas, Marley i Remusie) wydała z siebie pomruki aprobaty. Jonesówna ponownie klasnęła.

─ Postanowione! To jakie mamy wymogi?

─ Nie zaliczamy, jeśli ktoś wyjdzie z taką samą zapiętych guziczków, jak kiedy wchodził – postanowił za wszystkich Black. Ponownie mniej świadoma część towarzystwa przyjęła jego propozycję bardzo pozytywnie.

─ A może bramka trochę niżej? – zaproponował Remus, który postanowił lekko ostudzić atmosferę. ─ Może, no nie wiem… damy żyć po jednym pocałunku?

Larissa Richardson ziewnęła.

─ On ma rację ─ poparła go Marlena. ─ Nie wszyscy są tacy podchmieleni jak wy.

─ Niech ci będzie – zgodziła się niechętnie Hestia, wywracając oczami. – JA KRĘCĘ PIERWSZA!

Towarzystwo nie miało o tym oczywiście pojęcia, ale ja mogę wam zdradzić, że Jones miała spore doświadczenie w _kręceniu butelką._ Dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze chodziła do Beauxbatons długo trenowała ruch nadgarstka, dzięki któremu mogła zakręcić w taki sposób, żeby szyjka butelki wskazała na osobą, którą ona chciała, żeby wskazała. Ćwiczyła głównie po to, żeby wykręcić Chase' a Reagana, ale tego – naturalnie – nie pamiętała.

Z dziecinną radością wykręciła Syriusza. Rozległy się piski i okrzyki zadowolenia.

O, tak. Zaraz ktoś wygra siedmiominutowe obmacywanie się w szafie z Syriuszem Blackiem, gdzie pocałunek jest gwarantowany. Emocje sięgają zenitu. Szkoda tylko, że Hestia zdążyła już wybrać idealną partnerkę dla Blacka…

─ Ja? – pisnęła Dor, otwierając usta. ─ Pasuję.

Rozległ się okrzyk niedowierzania. Sam Syriusz uniósł jedną brew w górę, nie wierząc, że Dorcas Meadowes – ta sama Dorcas Meadowes, która nie mogła oprzeć się pocałunkom z nim nawet, kiedy był w związku – odrzuca go teraz, wolnego i gotowego na wszystko.

Rzadki widok.

─ To kręć jeszcze raz – podekscytowała się Belle Norton, jedna z Piękności. Widocznie chciała zostać wylosowana. Hestia pokręciła głową.

─ Zasady są jasne – uparła się. – Sama chciałaś _zasady,_ Dor. NIE MA, że pasujesz. Wchodzisz do szafy albo dostajesz zadanie – dokończyła, brzmiąc lekko złowieszczo na koniec.

─ Niech będzie więc zadanie – skapitulowała Dor, podnosząc ręce. ─ Przełknę wszystko.

Hestia uśmiechnęła się radośnie i pochyliła się ku niej, by szepnąć kilka słów, które zrobiły na dziewczynie piorunujące wrażenie. Z każdym słowem oczy Meadowes robiły się większe i większe, a kiedy Jonesówna nareszcie skończyła i odsunęła się z daleka od niej, padając na ziemię i zaczynając zataczać się ze śmiechu, Dor przełknęła głośno ślinę.

─ To jak? – uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie Hestia. Szatynka spojrzała na nią nienawistnie.

─ Idę do szafy – zawyrokowała. Kilka graczy (a raczej graczek) wydało z siebie okrzyk niezadowolenia, za to zarówno Hestia, jak i Syriusz zatarli ręce.

Jak tylko Dorcas zauważyła znajome iskierki w oczach Blacka, wstała gwałtownie z podłogi i z gracją ruszyła w kierunku szafy, mając nadzieję, że następne siedem minut minie szybko i bezboleśnie. Przykro mi to mówić, ale – podobnie jak kilka minut wcześniej jej rudowłosa przyjaciółka – bardzo się pomyliła.

Szafa, do której weszła była bardzo, bardzo mała, a wręcz klaustrofobiczna. Zapach naftaliny niemiło gryzł jej nos. Dziewczyna spróbowała przykucnąć przy ścianie szafy, ale zawieszone płaszcze i żakiety uniemożliwiały jej najmniejszy ruch.

Kilka minut później do szafy wszedł Syriusz, a woń naftaliny zmieszała się z intensywnym zapachem jego wody kolońskiej. Gdy tylko chłopak schował głowę i jakoś upchnął się w ciasnym meblu, który dzielił z nią i wieszakami, ktoś już zamknął za nim drzwi z takim impetem, że szafa aż się zatrzęsła. Zapanowały egipskie ciemności. Dorcas widziała przed oczami jedynie ─ czarną nicość, ale wzrok to jedyny zmysł, który w tej chwili ją opuścił, bo i słyszała głęboki oddech jej towarzysza, i czuła ciepłe powietrze, które łaskotało ją w szyję, i w końcu nie mogła ignorować tego paskudnego zapachu z nutką bergamoty i lawendy.

Siedem minut… to _tylko_ siedem minut…

─ Chyba powinniśmy przystąpić do akcji, co nie, Meadowes? – usłyszała znajomy, filuterny szept. Skrzywiła się, słysząc jego baryton. Cóż za absolutnie okropny głos! ─ Mamy wytyczne.

Dorcas co prawda nie widziała nic a nic, ale dała sobie rękę uciąć, że na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się ten słynny, zawadiacki uśmieszek. Miała ochotę dać mu w twarz, ale na pewno by chybiła.

─ Przesiedzimy tu te idiotyczne siedem minut, nie odzywając się do siebie i – to już na pewno – _nie dotykając się_ – wysyczała.

Syriusz posłał ku niej pobłażliwe spojrzenie. Czego ona się spodziewała? Że postąpi jak dżentelmen i naprawdę zostawi ją w spokoju? Dlaczego w ogóle godziła się na tę głupią grę? Dlaczego nie wyczuła podstępu? Z każdą sekundą i z każdym kolejnym wdechem woni bergamoty i naftaliny, stawała się coraz bardziej zła na samą siebie. Jest sobie winna tej sytuacji. Gdyby ruszyła głową i uciekła z klitki singli, kiedy tylko banda tych zdemoralizowanych dzieciaków wpadło tam z butelką i otworzyło szafę, nie doszłoby do tak potwornej sytuacji. Mogła sobie pogratulować. Mogła sobie pogratulować braku najmniejszego instynktu samozachowawczego.

─ Przecież sama naciskałaś, żeby ustalić reguły i zacząć się całować – przypomniał jej. Dorcas warknęła, przytknęła rękę do swoich ust i bardzo głośno pocałowała piąstkę. Nim Syriusz zdążył sę odezwać, już kopnęła go z całej siły w goleń i szepnęła mu do ucha (a przynajmniej tam, gdzie intuicyjnie czuła, że jest ucho):

─ Zamknij się.

─ Żądam powtórki! – prychnął Syriusz, tak głośno, że jego głos doszedł zapewne do tej bandy idiotów, którzy teraz sterczeli pod szafą, próbując coś usłyszeć. ─ …bo jeszcze nie można tego ZALICZYĆ – odparł, specjalnie nawiązując do ich poprzedniej rozmowy.

Dorcas zalała fala wściekłości, tak wielkiej, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyła. Gniew kompletnie wykluczał u niej logiczne myślenie, sprawiał, że trzęsła się tak, jakby było jej zimno, a nawet przez sekundę poczuła, że chętnie by coś rozwaliła. W ciągu swojego życia zdarzały jej się wybuchy złości, ale jeszcze nigdy, nigdy…

Z całej siły kopnęła drzwi szafy, mając gdzieś to, że przegra grę i dostanie jakieś okropne, ośmieszające zadanie. Nie było nic gorszego niż siedzenie tu przez następne sześć minut z NIM.

Drzwi ani drgnęły.

Dorcas zaczęła bić w nie pięściami i kopać, ile miała sił w nogach.

Nic.

─ Otwieraj, Hestia! – wrzasnęła. ─ Poddaję się!

Rozległy się głośne chichoty po drugiej stronie, Dorcas nie miała najmniejszych problemów z ich usłyszeniem. Następnie poczuła, że ktoś z drugiej stronie szarpie drzwi.

Ani drgnęły.

─ _Alohomora! –_ powiedział ktoś. Poczuła, że szafa się trzęsie, ale gdy ponownie kopnęła drzwi, one znowu nie zaskoczyły.

─ Co się dzieje?! – krzyknęła. Rozpacz chwyciła ją za gardło.

Black roześmiał się i sam zaczął mocowanie z drzwiami szafy, jakby sądził, że choć Dorcas i cała banda po drugiej stronie mogli wspólnymi siłami otworzyć mebla, on to zrobi najmniejszym palcem u lewej ręki.

Drzwi nie zaskoczyły.

─ Chyba się zablokowały! – usłyszała głos Hestii, a potem ktoś jeszcze raz rzucił _Alohomorę._

Dorcas miała wrażenie, że to jakiś koszmarny sen.

─ To nie ma sensu! – krzyknął do nich Syriusz. Słychać było, że jest bardzo rozbawiony. ─ To mi wygląda na kontratak Jamesa Pottera.

* * *

 **ok.23**

─ **T** o była najbardziej dziecinna rzecz, jaką zrobiłeś w życiu, Potter, a prawdopodobnie złamałeś jakieś prawa fizyki, żeby pobić to, co dotychczas myślałam, że jest najbardziej dziecinne, a co uprowadzenie na szczyt diabelskiego młyna bezkonkurencyjnie zdegradowało.

Lily i James zaczęli kłócić się natychmiast, kiedy tylko Syriusz zniknął im z oczu, co trochę trwało, ponieważ z wysokości czterdziestu stóp przez długi czas mogli obserwować jego niezdarną jazdę motorem, jak również – nawiasem mówiąc – pooglądać panoramę pokaźnej części Manchesteru.

Evansówna w przeszłości uwielbiała karuzele, zwłaszcza nocą, nawet jeśli bywały tak powolne (albo w ogóle stały w miejscu) jak ta tutejsza. W sercu Cokeworth stała karuzela, na którą chodziła swego czasu codziennie, roztrwaniając na bilety całe swoje kieszonkowe i pieniądze zebrane na lody i czekoladę. Pamiętała dokładnie, jak to wyglądało – po szkole, zamiast udać się na obiad do domu – siadywała na karuzeli. Potem z niecierpliwością czekała, aż jej krzesełko uniesie się hen, do góry, a gdy znalazła się na zadowalającej wysokości, rozglądała się po uliczkach miasteczka i porównywała znane jej obiekty z śmiesznymi kształtami, którymi stały się, gdy patrzało się na nie z lotu ptaka. Bloki mieszkalne zamieniały się w postawione na zielonym biurku linijki. Ludzie wyglądali jak muszki owocówki, siedzące na kolorowych gazetach. Uliczki przypominały rozrzucone, szarawe tasiemki bibuły. W przeszłości naprawdę ją to fascynowało.

 _W przeszłości,_ bo dawała galeona o to, że po sylwestrowym incydencie z dwoma Huncwotami, diabelski młyn, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, będzie jej się _piekielnie_ kojarzył.

─ Nie miałem pojęcia, że Syriusz uwięzi nas na karuzeli, Evans – odparł bezwstydnie James, kiwając głową z aprobatą, jakby jego kumpel tym wyskokiem bardzo mu zaimponował.

Och, oczywiście! Bo przecież ich tabu na rozmawianie o pocałunku, które skończy się o północy i które miała szansę wykorzystać tylko w dużej przestrzeni i tłumie osób a uwięzienie na samym szczycie diabelskiego młyna, z którego nie ma zbytnio możliwości ucieczki, to jedynie _zbieg okoliczności_! Co ona sobie myślała, wchodząc z nim w jakieś układy?! Że będzie grał fair? Że nie znajdzie jakieś niedoskonałości w ich umowie, niedomówienia, które pozwoli mu wygrać? Przecież mowa o Jamesie Potterze. Tym samym Jamesie Potterze, który podpisał pakt z diabłem! O Huncwocie, jakiemu kaktus szybciej wyrośnie na dłoni niż który nie da jej popalić!

Lily, nie mając już siły, żeby się choćby złościć, westchnęła tylko ciężko i tonem męczennicy, poprosiła:

─ Miej tyle honoru i przestań kłamać.

─ Nie kłamię – odparł, jak zwykle przygotowany na każdą odpowiedź, James.

─ No to nie kłam.

─ Nie kłamię.

Lily podniosła desperacko ręce, jakby chciała wezwać o pomstę do nieba. Wycierpiała się tego wieczoru już tyle, że obawiała się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

─ Możemy zakończyć tę jałową dyskusję? Niezbyt odpowiada mi rozmawianie z kimś, kto jest tak kopnięty, że porwał mnie na szczyt karuzeli – poinformowała go, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

─ To Syriusz – odpowiedział spokojnie James, jakby wcale nie został nazwany „kopniętym" i „niewartym rozmowy".

I się nie przyzna! Co za paskudny człowiek…

─ Syriusz, Sryriusz – prychnęła. – Ty i on macie mózg na spółkę. Na pewno o tym – popukała paznokciem w barierkę bezpieczeństwa – wiedziałeś.

─ Jest niezły – przyznał James. Jego oczy były nieobecne, co jedynie dolewało oliwy do ognia. Lily nie znosiła, kiedy ktoś ignorował ją tak jawnie jak teraz Potter, albo podczas rozmowy nie patrzał w oczy. Miała wtedy wrażenie, że ta osoba kłamie albo się z niej naśmiewa w myślach.

─ W czym? – spytała ironicznie. – Bo chyba nie dzieleniu mózgu. Ewidentnie ci go gdzieś zostawił, bo nie mógł go mieć, odjeżdżając tym motocyklem po pijaku. Lepiej go poszukaj. Kiedy znajdziesz już ten mózg – wtedy możemy pogadać.

James uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie i z udawanym przejęciem, spytał:

─ Serio?

─ Nie – wycedziła w odpowiedzi.

Zapanowało kilkuminutowe milczenie, a dokładniej przerwa na zgromadzenie dostatecznej ilości amunicji, którą w tym przypadku były bezsensowne argumenty i jeszcze bardziej beznadziejne kontrargumenty. Lily skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, nie zamierzając zabrać głosu. Wymyślanie bezsensownych argumentów może trochę z początku pomagało jej rozładować gniew, ale szybko przestało skutkować i dziewczyna musiała znaleźć inny sposób, by powstrzymać mordercze instynkty.

Odkryła, że prawdziwym lekarstwem dla duszy jest to, czym zajęła się po stwierdzeniu, że jest zabezpieczona w razie ataku (a raczej skrajnego _szaleństwa_ Jamesa, bo tylko tak można nazwać przypadek, gdyby nagle postanowił ponownie się odezwać) i że ma wystarczająco dużo osobliwej, argumentacyjnej amunicji – a było to wyobrażanie sobie, że barierka bezpieczeństwa Pottera nagle się podniesie, a ona bez oporów będzie mogła zrzucić go w dół.

Problem w tym, że James przerażająco szybko podjął to _skrajne szaleństwo_ , o które go nie podejrzewała i otworzył buzię _:_

─ W zakładzie – odparł beztrosko, jakby wcale nie rzucił czegoś ni to z gruszki, ni z pietruszki.

─ Co? – spytała wściekle.

─ Pytałaś się, w czym jest niezły – odparł spokojnie. – _Syriusz._ W zakładzie. Założyliśmy się, kto bardziej cię dzisiaj wkurwi.

─ Yhym – mruknęła z przekąsem.

─ No tak – James dał jej sójkę w bok. Kroczył po naprawdę cienkiej linii… – Ciebie i Meadowes, mówiąc ściślej. On wylosował ciebie.

 _Wylosował… wylosował…_ Ach! Wylosował w _zakładzie._

Cóż, poniekąd naprawdę się przykładał, żeby go wygrać.

─ To dobrze – odparła pusto. – Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie dręczył Dori.

Właśnie ta myśl pomagała jej jakoś funkcjonować. Black był skupiony na piciu, doprowadzaniu jej do szału i jeździe w stanie pozostawiającym wiele do życzenia na motocyklu, a to mimo wszystko dosyć zajmujący zestaw. Nie znajdzie czasu, żeby prześladować jeszcze biedną, niepewną i pewnie – _niestety –_ również podpitą Dorcas. A James nie będzie mógł próbować tego robić, bo… no cóż, utknął z _nią_ na szczycie karuzeli.

Może faktycznie nie miał nic wspólnego z diabelskim młynem? W końcu zbytnio nie powinno uśmiechać mu się to, że przegra zakład, tkwiąc z nią czterdzieści stóp nad ziemią. Może Syriusz zdecydował się na ten ruch i po to, żeby wygrać, ale również po to, żeby zdyskwalifikować przeciwnika?

 _Nie_. Zakład to kłamstwo. _Nie ma_ żadnego zakładu. Jest tylko gierka Jamesa Pottera. Ewentualnie zmowa jego i Blacka. Nic innego.

─ Będzie – odparł zdawkowo James. – _Hestia_ będzie.

Lily zaśmiała się perliście. Tak, z pewnością – dziewczyna, która nie pamięta nawet do końca, jak się nazywa, skupi się na rujnowaniu życia Dor. To, że Potter jest mitomanem, wiedziała już dawno, ale z tym przeszedł sam siebie.

─ Hestia jest przez was stracona – odparła z powagą. – To _dziewczyna_ , James. Nie pamięta co prawda mnie czy Dorcas, ale nie pamięta też _ciebie_ i Syriusza, no i jest w tym zakładzie Szwajcarią. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jest dziewczyną, a wy pomimo atrakcyjności fizycznej jesteście jej rodziną, powinna wesprzeć dziewczynę, czyli Dor. Prosta matematyka – zakończyła dumna ze swoich sensownych wniosków.

Teraz to James się zaśmiał.

─ Wynająłem ją.

─ Co zrobiłeś?!

 _Wynajął_ … o czym to ten chłopak gadał? Lily zamrugała parokrotnie i z zaabsorbowaniem przysłuchała się temu, co miał do powiedzenia:

─ Och, zasugerowałem, żeby nieco ją – mam na myśli Dorcas – podpiła, a potem wyskoczyła z grą w siedem minut w niebie, aha, i powiedziałem, że mogą użyć tej szafy, która po zatrzaśnięciu się nie otwiera przez jakieś tam zaklęcie, które ćwiczył mój ojciec. Zatrzaśnięcie na amen nie było do końca pożądanym skutkiem, ale w środku nie ma nic cennego, a każdemu żal ją zniszczyć. Aha, jest odporna na magię. Można ją otworzyć tylko po mugolsku, wiesz? Po prostu ją rozsadzając.

Lily uderzyła go pandą.

─ Za co to?

─ Za terroryzowanie mojej przyjaciółki!

Przetarła dłonią twarz. Czy to mogła być prawda? Czy James Potter ponownie wkręca ją w jakąś okrutną gierkę? Głowa rozbolała ją od układania tych wszystkich hipotez, a miała wrażenie, że wciąż nic nie jest pewne.

Przyjmując jednak, że zakład pomiędzy nim a Blackiem faktycznie _istniał –_ czy oboje nie zastosowali identycznej techniki, ale w nieco inny sposób? Syriusz, jak to on, zrobił wielkie przedstawienie i uwięził ją i Pottera na szczycie karuzeli. Przy tym nie wiedział – _nie mógł wiedzieć_ – że okularnik zorganizuje wycieczkę do wesołego miasteczka, a więc prawdopodobnie działał spontanicznie. James nie był na tyle kreatywny, ale zamykając Blacka i Dorcas w szafie poniekąd zmusił do fizycznego kontaktu, a Black poprzez barierki bezpieczeństwa generalnie odgrodził Lily od swojego kumpla. Aczkolwiek oboje – w pewnym sensie – zagnali ją i Dor do miejsca, z którego nie ma ucieczki. Chyba z tym swoim zakładem naprawdę szli łeb w łeb.

─ Och, daj spokój… przecież to tylko dokładnie to samo, co Syriusz zrobił nam – przytoczył jej myśl na głos. – Lepiej pogadajmy na jakiś przyjemniejszy temat – zaproponował z błyskiem w oku. – A więc… uważasz, że jestem atrakcyjny fizycznie?

Lily spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

─ Przysięgam, że jak znowu zaczniesz odwracać kota ogonem, to ktoś tajemniczo wypadnie z barierki zabezpieczającej i poleci w dół, zapewne ze skutkiem śmiertelnym, spadając z takiej wysokości.

─ Panda? – spytał kretyńsko, pokazując palcem na wielkiego, pluszowego misia.

─ Nie – zaprzeczyła Lily i przytuliła pluszaka z całej siły jakby bała się, że Potter zaraz wyrwie z jej rąk przedmiot, który z godzinę temu sam jej sprezentował.

James prychnął:

─ Nagle tak się, przed śmiercią, laski, zżyłyście?

─ To nie o niej mówiłam – Lily przytuliła przytulankę jeszcze ściślej, na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

─ Ale skoro nie możesz wytrzymać, żeby zobaczyć, co się stanie, kiedy coś zacznie z zawrotną prędkością stąd spadać…

─ Nie uważasz, że powinnam o nią dbać? – weszła mu w słowo i z cwanym uśmiechem rozepchała się na krzesełku, tak, że barierka bezpieczeństwa nieprzyjemnie wżynała jej się w żebra, sadowiąc obok siebie pandę i obniżając swoją barierkę, niczym mała dziewczynka, która troszczy się bardziej o swojego misia niż o siebie. James przyglądał się tej scenie z politowaniem, ale szybko zreflektował się, bo odnalazł jakiś punkt, który mógł obrócić na swoją korzyść:

─ Bo to prezent ode mnie, kochanie? Od chłopaka, który jest tak niezwykle _atrakcyjny fizycznie?_

─ Nie jesteś atrakcyjny – zaprzeczyła bezlitośnie. – Pod żadnym względem. Ale pierwsza część pierwszego zdania jest prawdą. Muszę o nią dbać, bo to prezent. O prezenty należy dbać. Nawet jeśli są od marginesu społeczeństwa.

─ Zaprzeczamy samemu sobie, Evans? Najpierw zaręczasz, że moja nadludzka atrakcyjność może spowodować, że Hestia pomimo że nie pamięta o mojej atrakcyjności _wewnętrznej_ , zdradzi własną płeć, a teraz…

─ To było wyjęte z kontekstu – zaparła się. – Wcale nie uważam, że jesteś przystojny.

─ Nie… _wcale_ … ─ zgodził się James. Jego głos przepełniała ironia.

Lily przejechała otwartą dłonią po twarzy. W co ona się wpakowała?!

─ Powtarzam, Potter – ja cały czas mogę cię stąd zepchnąć – oświadczyła zmęczonym tonem. – Black ułatwił mi morderstwo.

─ Och, nie rozpaczałabyś po tak niezwykle atrakcyjnym i przystojnym – kolejny epitet, Evans, rozkręcasz się! – chłopaku?

Ich rozmowa zaczęła przeobrażać się w grę, polegającą na odbijaniu piłeczki. Lily odbijała ją swoją rakietką jak najmocniej umiała, a James wszystko zręcznie odbierał i posyłał jeszcze raz taki pocisk, który rudowłosa nie była w stanie już odeprzeć, bo należał do takich poniżej pasa.

─ Sądzę, że dostałabym za twoje zabójstwo Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

James parsknął.

─ Och, tak, i specjalne miejsce u Munga. W izolatce.

─ Wyrządziłabym światu taką przysługę, że mogłabym przełknąć przebywanie w izolatce – zadeklarowała.

─ Wiesz co, Evans? To w sumie dobrze, że jestem tak niepoprawnie przystojny i atrakcyjny – wrócił do pierwotnego tematu. Lily westchnęła. – Jedno z nas musi.

─ Sugerujesz, że jestem nieatrakcyjna? – zakpiła, unosząc prawą brew.

─ Ależ nie, w życiu! – zaprzeczył James z udawanym przejęciem. – Ja sugeruję coś zupełnie odmiennego – że atrakcyjności ci brakuje.

Bilans ciosów poniżej pasa: James – 100, Lily – 0. Pora wyrównać rachunek.

─ W takim razie nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego za mną latasz? – zapytała, wzruszając teatralnie ramionami.

─ Szczerze? Ja też – przyznał James, poirytowany tym, że ktoś wykorzystał jego własną broń (ciosy poniżej pasa) przeciwko niemu samemu.

─ Cóż, to chyba potwierdza moją teorię, że to tylko kpiny – wyrwało się Lily, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć.

Zakryła usta dłonią. Co się dzisiaj z nią działo?! Do czego ona zmierza? Czy ma zamiar wypaplać każdy szczegół swojego życia, każdą tajemnicę, jaka została jej powierzona i najlepiej jeszcze każdą myśl, która przeszła jej przez głowę? Mogła być zła w grze na posyłanie ciosów zadanych piłeczką pingpongową poniżej pasa, ale chyba nikt – nikt na całym globie pełnym ludzi, którzy jak ona nie potrafią grać w tenisa stołowego – nie jest aż tak kiepski, że zaczyna wygadywać rzeczy, których w normalnych okolicznościach NIGDY by nie powiedzieli.

Potter natychmiast odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Jego spojrzenie było tak przeszywające, że Lily miała wrażenie, iż zaraz wypali na jej twarzy dziurę.

Źle, źle, źle...

─ Naprawdę tak myślisz? - spytał James, tym razem bez złośliwej otoczki.

Lily doszła do wniosku, że w swojej opłakanej sytuacji ciosem najbardziej poniżej pasa będzie udawanie głupiej:

─ Że co?

─ Że chcę umówić się z tobą dla kpin.

Nie odpowiedziała.

James przetarł z rezygnacją twarz.

─ Kiedyś doprowadzisz mnie do grobu, Evans.

─ Mam nadzieję – odparła gorzko.

Nie chodziło o to, że tak myślała, bo... no dobrze, umawianie się dla kpin było jej ulubionym pretekstem, który stosowała, gdy traciła zdrowy rozsądek i do głowy przychodziły jej tak szalone i horrendalne myśli jak to, że James Potter jest całkiem uroczy. Wystarczało wtedy, że _transmutowała_ swój mózg w mugolską kuchenkę, wkładała na patelnię swoją uniwersalną hipotezę i odgrzewała ją, przekonując tą część umysłu, która zaczęła wariować i przywoływała ją do porządku.

 _On chce umówić się z tobą dla kpin. On chce umówić się z tobą dla kpin._

Lily nigdy nie zastanawiała się, ile ta teoria ma się do prawdy. Nie myślała nad nią. Była jej ostatnim kołem ratunkowym, uniwersalnym rozwiązaniem na wszystkie jamesowe problemy. Nie chciała nad nią gdybać. Nie chciała o niej rozmawiać. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, że zostanie rozwiana, bo wtedy straci nad sobą resztki kontroli.

Najwyraźniej jednak do tego zmierzała, bo tylko nagłą chęcią uśpienia rozsądku można sobie wytłumaczyć to, co powiedziała do Jamesa.

Potter głośno zaklął.

─ Nawet nie wiem, co powiedzieć, wiesz?– parsknął. Jego głos był nieprzyjemny.

─ Więc milcz – poradziła mu Lily, nie odrywając ręki od twarzy.

James znowu prychnął, tym razem głośniej.

Mógł sobie prychać, ale w ten sposób nie sprawił, że Lily przestała rozpływać się nad własną głupotą. Poruszać taki temat! TAKI temat na karuzeli. Na samym szczycie karuzeli!

Uderzała się otwartą dłonią w czoło prawie rytmicznie, podczas gdy jej towarzysz urządził sobie koncert przekleństw, z których dziewięćdziesiąt procent nigdy nawet nie słyszała, ale brzmiały tak wulgarnie, że miała pewność, że są przekleństwami. James szeptał do siebie kolejne słowa, które zaczęły brzmieć nawet nieco obco, jakby zmieniał języki jak Hestia, kiedy jeszcze leżała w Mungu. Była mu za to wdzięczna – chociaż targały nią różne emocje, na pewno nie pragnęła wiedzieć, o czym on mówi.

W końcu, po paru minutach monologu we francuskim, niemieckim, hiszpańskim i czymś, co brzmiało jak niderlandzki (chociaż James nie znał żadnego z tych języków) w końcu się zatrzymał, skierował wzrok na nią, a dokładniej na jej twarz ukrytą w dłoniach i spytał tonem tak zmęczonym, jakby nie spał przez kilka dób.

─ Ty wciąż się _nie domyśliłaś,_ prawda?

─ Wracamy do rozmowy o _domyślaniu się?_

─ A czy kiedykolwiek odbyliśmy rozmowę o _domyślaniu się?_

─ Tak – odparła. James zamrugał, szczerze zdumiony. - Nie pamiętasz? Pierwsza noc szóstej klasy.

─ Ach! – potaknął, mrużąc oczy. – Ale wtedy też nie za bardzo nagadaliśmy się o _domyślaniu się._

─ A chcesz nagadać się teraz?

─ Wiesz… w sumie mamy mnóstwo czasu. Jesteśmy na karuzeli i w ogóle.

─ To, że zwisamy czterdzieści stóp nad ziemią nie sprawi, że nagle zachce mi się z tobą _myśleć._

─ Wiesz _,_ wcale nie musimy myśleć, skoro preferujesz czyny. Na przykład możesz _zasygnalizować_ mi, dlaczego myślałaś, że chce umówić się z tobą dla żartów i dlaczego uważasz, że _nie_ jestem atrakcyjny.

─ _Zamknij się, dobra? Po prostu SIĘ ZAMKNIJ._

I jej posłuchał. Zapisał sobie ten temat na listę rzeczy, o których porozmawiają pół godziny przed północą.

* * *

 **19.00**

 **P** otrzeba zorganizowania pierwszego sabatu pojawiła się wtedy, kiedy banda sąsiadów z Brighton rozstała się, wybierając różne szkoły. Z początku oni wszyscy – Jo, Jilly, Isaac, Tony, Dean i Prim – chodzili do Durmstrangu, gdzie swego czasu nauczał pan Prewett, zanim skazano go na dwudziestoletnią odsiadkę w Azkabanie. Wśród profesorów znani byli jako grupa tak zwanych „spadochroniarzy", to znaczy, że przez cały swój niezwykle krótki pobyt w szkole wahali się pomiędzy stanem normy a zawieszeniem, a następnego semestru albo wyrzucano ich z Instytutu (do którego po następnych kilku semestrach, w tajemniczych okolicznościach, nagle wracali), albo doczepiali się do jakieś wymiany uczniowskiej. I tak w kółko, i w kółko. Odejście-powrót, odejście-powrót, odejście-powrót…

Grupa spadochroniarzy przez swój charakter dość szybko została rozbita i z tego powodu, aby mogła spotkać się chociaż raz do roku, powstał pomysł sabatów – sylwestrowych imprez, które zawsze, _zawsze,_ kończyły się tragicznie – albo śmiercią (Jilly, Dean), albo kalectwem (Prim), albo obłąkaniem (dziewczyna Deana czy Tony), albo rozprawą sądową (pozostałe przypadki). Ale było zabawnie.

Zastanawiała się, kogo zaprosił Isaac na miejsce dotychczasowych bywalców swoich imprez, bo opcja, że ona i on będą siedzieć w samotności i się na siebie patrzeć, nie wchodziła w rachubę. Być może zapełni czas do północy jakimiś dziwnymi rozrywkami – jak oglądanie walk agresywnych psów czy coś równie krwawego. Z najgorszymi przeczuciami przeszła przez starą, rozpadającą się kładkę. Stawiała kroki bardzo ostrożnie, czując, że jej brak zaufania do dzieł mugoli zostaje wystawiony na próbę, a złe przeczucia potęgował fakt, że prymitywny, drewniany most nie dość że odgradzał centrum miasta od peryferii, to jeszcze została – w istocie beznadziejna – zawieszona nad bagnami. W normalnych okolicznościach przeszłaby się parkiem naokoło, by dotrzeć na Spinner's End, ale intuicja, a raczej samokrytycyzm, podpowiadał jej, że ryzykując w ten sposób, bezdyskusyjnie się zgubi.

Na kładce stała parka opojów z butelkami Ballentine's i Heinekena. Krzyknęli coś do niej, ale Jo – ledwo zaszczycając ich spojrzeniem – szła dalej, a jej myśli krążyły po zupełnie innych, pozaziemskich wymiarach, do których wrót owe pijaczyska nigdy nie dostaną klucza, gdy coś sprowadziło ją z powrotem do nędznej rzeczywistości i tej prozaicznej kładki. A byli to – paradoksalnie – opoje.

 _Ten błysk w oczach,_ przypomniała sobie Jo, a z jej ust wyrwał się zduszony okrzyk. Odwróciła się na pięcie.

Opojów nie było.

Heinekena i szkockiej również.

Pokręciła głową. _Co się dzisiaj ze mną dzieje?,_ pomyślała z przekąsem, wracając do ostrożnego, aczkolwiek nie do końca pozbawionego bujania w obłokach, chodzenia po kładce. W końcu cechą ludzką jest bagatelizowanie błogosławionego zmysłu wzroku (zwłaszcza, kiedy nasze spostrzeżenie zalicza się do zjawisk surrealistycznych) dopóty, dopóki podobna wizja do nas nie wróci ponownie za drugim, trzecim, a czasami nawet piętnastym razem. Ten problem dotyka także czarodziei, którzy powinni (lecz nie są) być przygotowani do widywania tak dziwnych rzeczy jak powracający z grobu starzy przyjaciele.

Jo nie zawracała więc sobie na razie głowy Deanem Walkerem i jego wątpliwym kontaktem z kostuchą. _Na razie._

Nie ciężko było trafić pod dwunastkę z ułamkiem na Beacon Close czy – jak kto woli – Spinner's End. Nie dało się ukryć, że na tej ulicy nie istniało coś takiego jak _oznaczenie,_ nie wspominając o jakieś krótkiej informacji turystycznej dla Gotów czy wyznawców tego _okluczegoś,_ jakkolwiek to określił Jordan, ale jednak w jakiś osobliwy sposób nawet ktoś do tego stopnia pozbawiony orientacji w terenie jak Jo, potrafił zorientować się gdzie co stoi. A 14 ½ B wyglądało jak jeden skansen z fatalną ekipą kustoszy.

Prewettówna wzięła kilka głębokich, rozpaczliwych oddechów i gotowa na najgorsze postawiła przed siebie _prawą_ (taj jej się przynajmniej wydawało) nogę, a nim zdążyła się zorientować naprzód ruszyła i lewa, po czym – niczym grupka skautów, z którymi Jo pojechała na narty – zaczęła rytmicznie maszerować – prawa, lewa, prawa, lewa…

Gdzieś przy szóstej lewej Jo – zbyt zajęta liczeniem kroków – wpadła prosto na jakiegoś chłopaka, a dokładniej jego klatkę piersiową. Klatkę piersiową _dobrze znanego jej chłopaka._

─ Isaac? – wyjąkała, rozpoznając znajome perfumy. Natychmiast się odsunęła, zażenowana własną niezdarnością. Monroe wlepił w nią swoje oczy barwy podobnej do wściekłego morza w trakcie sztormu i uśmiechnął się chłodno.

─ Ktoś cię podprowadził? – spytał głosem wyprutym z emocji. Brew Jo powędrowała do góry.

Czyżby odpłynęła na tyle, że straciła kontrolę, a Isaac spenetrował jej umysł? Czy dowiedział się o Jordanie? Czy już udało się wszystko stracić?

─ N…nie – skłamała, udając zdumienie. – Dlaczego?

Wściekłe oczy Isaaca zdawały się wysysać z niej radość życia. Pomyślała, że warto byłoby go zapisać na terapię do Jordana. Ten chłopak miał dar do poprawiania nastrojów u ludzi. Zapoznałaby tę dwójkę z całą pewnością, licząc po cichu na to, że Steele zamieni jej przyjaciela we własnego mugolskiego bliźniaka, z pozytywnym nastawieniem do życia i z brakiem znajomości tajnik oklumencji. Aha, i bez tego strasznego wyrazu twarzy.

─ Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że gdzieś trafiłaś bez prowadzących cię za rączkę nianiek – wzruszył ramionami, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. _Bardzo_ głęboko. ─ Wchodź – westchnął, odsuwając się i kiwnięciem głowy wskazując dom.

Jo zamrugała. Od rana wiedziała, że przyjdzie jej wejść do tego zagrzybiałego miejsca zamieszkania zabijającego żony szaleńca, ale dopiero teraz poczuła się nieco skrępowana. Tyle ludzi na nich patrzało! Co pomyślą sobie o nich mugole? Nigdy nie patrzała na sabaty w taki sposób, ale teraz zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy ich specyficzny sposób imprezowania nie zaszkodzi mieszkańcom.

─ Jak znalazłeś to miejsce? – spytała głupio, mając ochotę puknąć się w czoło, gdy tylko do jej uszu doszedł żałosny ton własnego głosu. ─ Nie spodziewałam się po tobie, że dla rozrywki zwiedzasz nawiedzone domy mugoli.

─ To _nie jest_ mugolski dom – odparł zagadkowo Isaac i – najwyraźniej zapominając o dobrych manierach – wyprzedził ją i zniknął w otwartych drzwiach. Jo jęknęła i z miną jak na ścięcie, weszła do słynnego domu czternaście i pół B na Spinner' s End.

Kiedy tylko usłyszała głośne skrzypnięcie drzwi i poczuła ciężką, cuchnącą woń domu, doznała dziwnego wrażenia, że to miejsce jest dziwnie znajome. Rozejrzała się z grubsza po brudnych panelach w przedpokoju, pozdzieranych tapetach, odsłaniających pasy białego, sypiącego się tynku, a nawet po misternych sieciach, stworzonych w słoneczne, długie popołudnia przez wygłodniałe pająki.

Szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej, że _nawiedzony dom_ faktycznie ma w sobie coś magicznego, ale…

─ Kto tu mieszka? – szturchnęła Isaaca w łokieć, podchodząc do półki zawieszonej na przeciwnej do wejścia ścianie. Postawiono na niej kilka zdjęć w drewnianych ramkach. Nie mogła stwierdzić, czy sfotografowani poruszają się czy nie, bo wszelki widok zasłaniały wielkie, zaschnięte plamy krwi.

Okropność.

Isaac uśmiechnął się zagadkowo, zabrał ramkę ze zdjęciem i bezceremonialnie cisnął nią o podłogę. Jo zamrugała.

─ Co ty…?

Zamarła, kiedy zobaczyła, co wypadło z roztrzaskanej ramki. Obok zdjęcia, rodzina, o której mowa (a Jo już znała jej nazwisko) przechowywała w ramce kwiaty. Tak, dokładnie – wysuszone, niezbyt urodziwe, ale niezwykle charakterystyczne roślinki.

Tak dziwne kwiaty Prewettówna widziała tylko raz w życiu, ale miała stuprocentową pewność, że nigdy pamięć o nich nie opuści jej głowy.

─ Walkerowie – szepnęła, odwracając w kierunku swojego towarzysza. ─ Jak mogłeś powiedzieć mi, że nie widziałeś się z Tonym!

Cała się rozpromieniła na myśl, że Isaac spotkał się z Tonym Walkerem. Uwielbiała tego chłopaka – miał w sobie tyle zaraźliwego entuzjazmu, zawsze potrafił zachować twarz i – podobnie jak ona czy Monroe, ale o wiele skuteczniej – był wybornym aktorem. Nie znała człowieka z taką doskonałością udającego niewiniątko. Swoim poczuciem humoru trochę przypominał jej Jordana, tyle że oczywiście nie miał tak dobrego serca jak on.

Co nie zmieniało pozytywnych stron tego faktu – skoro odnalazł Tony' ego, przy okazji wytropił jej ostatniego sojusznika. Merlinie, Tony Walker! Jo nie mogła się doczekać, żeby go zobaczyć! On na pewno zrozumie to nieporozumienie z medalionem, jeszcze raz porozmawia z Isaakiem i stawi się za nią i jej nowym planem, jak tylko go usłyszy. Wszystko dobrze się skończy. Musi.

Och, jakie miała dzisiaj szczęście! Tony Walker! Odzyska Tony' ego Walkera! Sabat jest uratowany!

─ Nie – zgasił ją Isaac. Jo zrzedła mina.

Albo i nie.

─ Ale rozmawiałem z kimś z jego rodziny – wzruszył ramionami.

Dziewczyna jęknęła z rozczarowaniem. Już miała rzucić jakiś solidarny tekst, coś w stylu, że powinni w trudach swojej sytuacji zjednoczyć się i skupić na odnajdywaniu Tony' ego, ale plan nawijania tego, co ślina jej na język przyniesie, został zduszony w zarodku.

Zza sąsiednich drzwi coś głośno skrzypnęło. Jo zmarszczyła brwi i odwróciła głowę w kierunku źródła szmeru. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Isaac złośliwie się do siebie uśmiecha.

─ To duch Walkerów nawiedza to miejsce? - spytała, czując, że dobry humor opuszcza ją tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

─ Jeśli jakiś duch nawiedza dzisiaj to miejsce, to tylko dobrej zabawy – uśmiechnął się niemrawo Isaac. Jo zamrugała.

Nie chodziło nawet o to, że Isaac Monroe zachowuje się niepewnie, co wystarczająco mówiło o specyficzności jej sytuacji, ale o jego zagadkową uwagę. Zabawa? Nawiedzony dom? Isaac? Przecież to trzy przeciwieństwa.

Spojrzała na swojego towarzysza z podobnym brakiem odwagi, ale on jedynie wzruszył ramionami i wskazał na drzwi. Brakowało tylko zielonej maseczki z ogórków i cwaniackiego uśmieszku na twarzy, kiedy mówi: "Sama się przekonaj" i pomyliłaby Isaaca z własną matką.

Ponieważ należała do osób, które zbyt długo nie zastanawiają się nad podjęciem decyzji, ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, chwyciła za klamkę i – prawie już pewna, że po otwarciu ujrzy scenerię z najgorszych koszmarów – rozdziawiła ze zdziwienia usta.

Za drzwiami była impreza. Tak – w samym środku nawiedzonego domu na ulicy o największej przestępczości w całym Surrey – jakiś wariat urządził imprezę sylwestrową. A ten wariat miał imię.

Isaac Monroe.

Odwróciła się w jego kierunku, zamykając i otwierając usta w wyrazie niemego szoku. Wykrakała! Wykrakała, że będzie impreza! Miała ochotę usiąść i się rozpłakać. Tak, prosiła w myślach o przyjęcie, ale w głębi duszy WCALE tego nie chciała. Nad sabatami krąży klątwa! One zawsze kończyły się śmiercią, postradaniem zmysłów, utratą wolności albo kalectwem! Źle kończyły się, kiedy w ich skłąd wchodziło siedem osób i źle, gdy tylko trzy! A teraz... teraz... w tym pokoju było ich około pięćdziesięciu!

─ Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku – mruknął Isaac i minął ją w drzwiach, jakby wcale nie naraził świata na śmiertelnie niebezpieczeństwo.

Tutaj kończy się cała historia, którą brunetka właśnie odtwarzała w myślach. Siedziała na wielkiej kanapie, pijąc gin i patrząc na wszystkich wilkiem, i myślała nad tym, co strzeliło do głowy jej przyjacielowi. Spodziewała się, że przesiedzi w tej pozycji całe przyjęcie, ale coś po raz kolejny pokrzyżowało jej szyki. Gdy miała wstać, by dolać sobie następną porcję trunku, właśnie wtedy ...

 _Wtedy_ _…_

─ Jilly? – szepnęła, dostrzegając w tłumie osób znajome, ciemne loki, układające się w pewien wyjątkowy sposób, który idealnie pasował do zestawu charakterystycznych dla pewnej osoby rzeczy… i kojarzył jej się z marcepanem, śniegiem i lukrecją.

Z Jilly.

Przepchnęła się przez tłum, nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy mija znajomego, wroga czy też osobę zupełnie innej kategorii. Nic się teraz nie liczyło. Jilly, _Jilly, Jilly, Jilly…_

Do dziewczyny podszedł jakiś chłopak, ale Jilly roześmiała się i odesłała go ręką tam, skąd przybył. Śmiała się tak samo, jak kiedyś. Ale urosła. Urosła, odkąd Jo ostatnią ją widziała. Urosła od swojej śmierci.

 _To nie może być ona!,_ odezwała się jedyna część umysłu Prewett, która _jeszcze_ miała się dobrze. Jilly Monroe nie żyje od… od prawie czterech lat.

Jo przyśpieszyła kroku, ze zdumieniem odkrywając, że kolejna osoba podchodzi do Jilly, tym razem była to jakaś blondynka z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Trąciła ją w ramię i szepnęła coś ostrzegawczo, a Jilly roześmiała się równie pobłażliwie jak w kierunku tamtego chłopaka i znowu skutecznie się jej pozbyła.

─ Jill! – wrzasnęła Jo, wpadając na Mulcibera, który uśmiechnął się do niej lubieżnie. Ślizgonka wyminęła go, ignorując jego sugestywne uwagi i zaczęła biec, taranując kolejnych ludzi, którzy weszli jej w paradę, aż dotarła do swojej przyjaciółki.

─ Jilly! – trąciła ją w plecy, zdumiona, że dziewczyna nie zareagowała do tej pory na jej nawoływania. Siostra Isaaca odwróciła się na pięcie.

Była nią. Stała przed nią w całej okazałości Jilly Monroe, żywa jak nigdy dotąd i wyglądająca identycznie, co we wspomnieniach Jo. Może miała trochę dojrzalsze rysy, nie wyglądała już jak piętnastolatka, ale… ale jakby wciąż była rówieśniczką Prewettówny. Jakby nigdy nie umierała i nigdy nie przestawała dojrzewać. Jakby to wszystko było tylko kłamstwem.

─ Jilly…

Monroe spojrzała na nią z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, a potem stało się coś dziwnego – tak samo jak wcześniej, z tą dziewczyną i chłopakiem – podniosła ręce, jakby chciała odprawić ją z kwitkiem i zaczęła się zmieniać.

Czarne, kędzierzawe włosy zaczęły jaśnieć, a potem przechodzić w bardziej ciepłe kolory. Mahoniowy. Czekoladowy. Orzechowy. Kasztanowaty. I w końcu… _rudy._ Jilly zaczęła się kurczyć, złośliwy uśmiech przemienił się w wyraz irytacji, a ciepłe, niebieskie oczy Monroe' ów nabrały migdałkowych kształtów i ohydnej, zielonej barwy… Nie minęło pięć sekund a przed nią stała – w całej okazałości – Lily Evans.

Jo wrzasnęła.

─ Co ty zrobiłaś?! – wrzasnęła do Lily. – Gdzie jest Jilly?! CO JEST GRANE?! – złapała dziewczynę za ramiona i mocno wstrząsnęła, czując, że łzy napływają jej do oczu.

Po tylu latach… zobaczyła Jilly po tylu latach, a potem… a potem jej jedyna przyjaciółka zmieniła się w niedoszłą siostrzyczkę, która nienawidzi Jo z całego serca. Co za okrutny żart?! Kto to wymyślił?!

Ona nie potrzebuje teraz Lily Evans! Nigdy nie potrzebowała! Jilly wyglądała jakby miała ponad osiemnaście lat, jakby nigdy nie przyszło jej odejść z tego świata i ostatnie cztery lata spędziła właśnie tutaj, na Beacon Close, w tym okropnym domu Walkerów. Jakby nabrała ich wszystkich! Jakby… jakby zniknęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach dla zabawy, jak to Jilly. Jo była w stanie nie zawracać sobie głowy tym, _jak_ siostra Isaaca mogła przetrwać i _co_ robiła w czasie, kiedy powinna blada i wiotka leżeć w trumnie, bo zbyt cieszyła się, że znów ją zobaczyła, podczas gdy… podczas gdy…

Podczas gdy to wszystko było tylko iluzją.

Nie, to nie iluzja. To żart. Jilly żyje i sobie żartuje. Na pewno…

W amoku zobaczyła, jak w stronę jej i swojej niedoszłej siostry podbiega Isaac, a potem ignorując wszystkich, rzuciła się na swoją towarzyszkę.

─ Jo, uspokój się – usłyszała zmęczony głos Isaaca, który łagodnym, aczkolwiek stanowczym ruchem rozdzielił dwie dziewczyny, a dokładniej wybawił Lily Evans ze szponów roztrzęsionej Prewett. Jo krzyknęła desperacko, czując tyle sprzecznych uczuć.

Jak Isaac może kazać jej się uspokoić?! Czy sam nie zauważył, że wpuszcza na imprezę WŁASNĄ SIOSTRĘ, która najwyraźniej ZMARTWYCHSTAŁA, a teraz ma jakieś nadnaturalne zdolności zmieniania swojego ja?

Jak może tego nie rozumieć?!

─ Tam była Jilly, Isaac! – wrzasnęła, próbując wyrwać się z jego objęć. – Zanim nie zmieniła się… zanim się rozpłynęła się…

─ Miałaś przestać – powiedział Monroe.

Jo odtworzyła usta, zszokowana. Jak może kazać jej przestać, skoro dowiedział się dopiero co o tym, że jego siostra wstała z martwych? Jak może być takim ignorantem? Jak może nie umieć postawić się w jej sytuacji? Już miała na niego nakrzyczeć, kiedy zrozumiała, że Isaac nie mówił _do niej._ On zwracał się do _Evans._

─ Ale to takie zabawne, Isaac – zaśmiała się kokieteryjnie rudowłosa, co tak bardzo do niej nie pasowało, że Jo – mimo tego, że znała i widywała ją jedynie przez cztery miesiące i w dodatku bardzo nieczęsto – od razu zrozumiała, że ma do czynienia z kimś, kto nie jest ani Jilly, ani Lily.

Isaac przyjrzał się przez kilka sekund owej dziwnej osobnicze w ciele Lily Evans, a kiedy ta uśmiechnęła się słodko i filuternie, odwrócił wzrok, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Zmieszały go słodkie słówka Lily Evans? A może on widział na jej miejscu kogoś zupełnie innego?

Przestała się szarpać. Z drżeniem ręki wskazała na „Lily".

─ Czym jest ten potwór? – spytała zimno.

„Potwór" prychnął, rozjuszony tym określeniem, a sekundę później zaczął przemieniać się ponownie, tym razem przybierając postać góra dwunastoletniej dziewczynki nieznanej Jo. Miała ona lśniące, kruczoczarne włosy, które sięgały jej prawie do kostek, szlachetne rysy twarzy i długie, odstające uszy. Emanowała z niej dziwna, silna aura, trochę podobna do tej wil, ale o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna. Jo ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że jej oczy są takiego samego, sztormowego koloru jak Isaaca i Jilly.

─ Ładna mi odpłata – prychnęła brunetka, krzyżując ręce na piersi. ─ Ona mi się nie podoba, Isaac.

─ Jo nie podoba się prawie każdemu – potaknął chłopak. ─ Luthien, to Jo Prewett, nie wydaje mi się, żeby istniało jakieś pokrewieństwo pomiędzy nią a _wami._ Jo – to Luthien. _Kuzynka –_ dobrze mówię? – zwrócił się do Luthien, która prychnęła głośno. – Tony' ego.

─ Znam tego obłąkańca i byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś nie szukał między nami pokrewieństwa – grymasiła. ─ Chociaż jakieś tam istnieje.

─ Kim jesteś, dziecko? – spytała lekceważąco Jo, czując, że nie polubi tej smarkuli, która dla zabawy zamienia się w Jilly.

─ Jestem dwa razy od ciebie starsza, wiedźmo – prychnęła Luthien. – I nie będę z nikim rozmawiać, dopóki nie dostanę tego, o co prosiłam.

Ponownie uśmiechnęła się w kierunku Isaaca, który jednak nie zareagował już z równym zakłopotaniem, jak wcześniej. Najwyraźniej bardziej od Luthien onieśmielała go forma, którą wcześniej przybrała.

─ Jest z Ilsurich – uściślił, patrząc na Jo porozumiewawczo. – Potrafi przybrać postać każdej dziewczyny, nawet nieznanej. _Tylko_ dziewczyny – podkreślił, jakby to małe ograniczenie mocy wszystko zmieniało. Jo zamrugała.

─ Z Ilsurich? Z Ilsurich od strony twojej matki? – zdumiała się Jo. – To oni jeszcze nie wymarli?

─ Nie. I nie jesteśmy nawet gatunkiem zagrożonym – prychnęła dziewczynka, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Isaac odchrząknął.

─ Czy mogłabyś zostawić mnie i Jo na minutkę samych? - zapytał uprzejmie. Luthien pokręciła głową.

─ Umawialiśmy się - wytknęła mu. - Tylko nasza dwójka. ONA mi przeszkadza.

─ Nic jej nie powiem - obiecał Isaac z wyczuwalnym zmęczeniem głosie. - Nie naruszę obietnicy. _Proszę._

Jo rozchyliła lekko usta i szepnęła jakieś "wow", bo nie dowierzała własnym uszom, że Isaac Monroe PROSI O COŚ dziecko. Nawet jeśli to dziecko umiało zmieniać się na zawołanie w jej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa, to i tak coś tutaj nie grało. Skąd wziął się taki respekt do jej osoby? Musieli zawrzeć jakąś umowę. To prawda – brzmiało to absurdalnie, ale dziewczyna nie mogła znaleźć żadnego innego w miarę logicznego wytłumaczenia.

nie szanował dzieci. Isaac nawet ich nie lubił.

On i Luthien wymienili się długimi, przeszywającymi spojrzeniami. Ten swoisty pojedynek wygrał doświadczony w onieśmielaniu ludzi zwrokiem Isaac, bo dziewczynka – pomimo całego arsenału możliwości przemieniania się w postaci o równie bazyliszkowych wzrokach – skapitulowała i odeszła, mamrocząc pod nosem jakąś przyprawiającą o dreszcze mruczankę.

Jo spojrzała na niego z naganą.

─ Co ty wyrabiasz? ─ syknęła, pokazując na brunetkę palcem. - Najpierw organizujesz imprezę, a potem zapraszasz na nią DZIECI?!

─ Ta impreza byłą pomysłem Luthien ─ odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Jo zaklęła pod nosem.

─ A dlaczego jej słuchasz?

─ Bo jest mi potrzebna – warknął, nagle przestając być opanowany i miły. - Koniec przesłuchania?

─ Dopiero początek – odparła. ─ Nie odpuszczę, dopóki nie dowiem się, co cię rypnęło – obiecała. ─ DLACZEGO jest ci potrzebna?

─ Bo to plan B! ─ warknął. ─ Zawiodłaś z medalionem, dlatego muszę znaleźć inne rozwiązanie, a ona JEST INNYM ROZWIĄZANIEM.

─ Straciłeś zmysły do reszty?! Traktujesz DWUNASTOLATKĘ jak broń? Poważnie, Isaac?!

─ Ona. Nie. Ma. Dwunastu. Lat ─ wycedził.

Jo zamrugała i przypomniała sobie, co ta mała do niej powiedziała:

 _Jestem dwa razy od ciebie starsza, wiedźmo._ Wiedźmo... Użyła tego słowa nieprzypadkowo. Z pewnością chciała ją obrazić, ale niewykluczone, że kryło się za tym coś więcej. Wiedźmo... Tak jakby sama nie była magiczna.

Ale to przecież nonsens! Bóg świadkiem, jak zmieniła się z dwunastolatniej smarkuli w Jilly, a potem w Lily Evans! Zmieniła się. Przetransmutowała. Transmutacja jest dziedziną magii. To niemożliwe, że nie jest czarownicą. Mugolom nie zdarzają się takie rzeczy.

A jeśli nie jest ani czarownicą, ani mugolką? A jeśli tak – to kim? O co chodziło?

─ Ale i tak nie nadążam za twoim rozumowaniem – parsknęła. - Myślałam, że doszliśmy do wniosku, iż wykorzystamy plan Tony' ego.

─ Luthien jest częścią planu Tony' ego ─ potaknął.

─ Nie, nie jest! To dziwadło nie ma tam najmniejszego udziału! Jak już to skupmy się na odbiciu Tony' ego, dobrze? Od namierzenia go i odbicia z psychiatryka.

─ Na to przyjdzie czas.

─ Już przyszedł! Lepiej nie zamiast wchodzenia w kontakty z takimi obsesyjnymi fankami transmutacji zajmijmy się tym! O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Masz zamiar mi _kiedykolwiek_ o tym powiedzieć?

─ Mam. Kiedy zawiążę z nią umowę.

Jo zamrugała. Spodziewała się raczej tego, że po słynnym „nie jesteśmy już dłużej przyjaciółmi" Isaac zacznie robić problemy, tymczasem on traktuje ją tak, jakby nigdy nic. Chłopak ten nie miał zwyczaju rzucania słów na wiatr, a jeśli zdarzyło mu się coś podobnego, to tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś bardzo zalazł mu za skórę. Kto to mógł – hipotetycznie – być? Luthien? To znaczy, że jak długo ma z nią kontakt? Skąd oni się w ogóle znają?

Po raz kolejny tego wieczora na Jo spadł grom z jasnego nieba – z początku był to szok, kiedy zobaczyła Jilly (a raczej Luthien), a teraz czysta, głęboka ciekawość. Zastanawiała się, czy Isaac celowo trzyma ją w niepewności czy też NAPRAWDĘ nie może jej teraz wtajemniczyć w ten cały dziwaczny układ pomiędzy nim a _kuzynką_ Tony' ego.

─ W takim razie KIEDY zawiążesz tę umowę? - spytała z rezygnacją.

─ _Kiedy kuzynka przywiezie mi najprawdziwszą Demencję._

* * *

 **tuż przed północą**

 **L** ily nie miała do tej pory pojęcia, że gwiazdy są takie piękne. Zwykle trzymała się kurczowo rzeczywistości, stąpała twardo po ziemi, a w jej życiu nie było miejsca na bujanie w obłokach czy – jak kto woli – gapienie się w gwiazdy. Ale teraz, na szczycie karuzeli, gdzie nie musiała już dbać o wszystko i wszystkich, a bezczynność i milczenie powoli ją zabijały, nie czuła żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, kiedy powoli uciekała myślami do Nibylandii.

Myślała o Jamesie. To znaczy – nie _marzyła_ o nim, ale myślała. Myślała nad tym, co jej powiedział o… no cóż, poniekąd to o _domyślaniu się._ Zastanawiała się, z którym rodzajem Jamesa rozmawiała. Z którym alter-ego. Z tym pozytywnym, które to nigdy by nie żartowało albo przesadzało w rozmowie na temat kochania się w kimś, czy też z tym drugim, innymi słowy z żywą kopią walniętego Syriusza-więziciela-na-karuzelach-Blacka, które bez mrugnięcia nakarmiłoby ją kłamstwami, żeby w duchu nabijać się z jej naiwności.

Rudowłosa starała się zawsze dostrzegać w ludziach dobre cechy, ale jednocześnie wśród zalet, których dopatrywała, nigdy nie znajdowała się bezinteresowność. Ona osobiście była osobą, która nie wierzyła w dobre intencje ludzi, a raczej w altruizm czy poświęcenie dla drugiego człowieka. Uważała, że takie rzeczy jak przyjaźń mogą funkcjonować jedynie jeśli każda strona coś od siebie da, a wątpiła w istnienie miłości, a zwłaszcza nieodwzajemnionej. Te poglądy powinny od razu rozwiać jej problem, przekreślić istnienie tego pierwszego, pozytywnego oblicza Jamesa, tłumacząc sobie, że jest ono jedynie iluzją i 55twierdzić ją w przekonaniu, że Potter jest bez serca i ponownie urządził osobisty maraton bawieniem się jej kosztem.

Ale tak się nie stało. Tym razem jej przekonania, postawy i myśli nie roztoczyły wokół niej bariery, osłony, która odbiłaby pociski snajpera, czyli Jamesa. Wręcz przeciwnie. Lily skapitulowała sama, opuściła most zwodzony i zrobiła coś, czego nie robiła nigdy – rzuciła broń.

Bo wcale nie uważała, że James żartuje. _Wierzyła_ , a może nawet _miała nadzieję_ , że jest on poważny. Wierzyła, że to pozytywne alter-ego istnieje i że jeśli coś tu jest iluzją, to tylko ten grubiański, cyniczny i samolubny Potter. Kiedy ta myśl pojawiła się w jej głowie, natychmiast zatrzymała swoje gdybanie.

To oczywiste, że buta i arogancja nie są iluzją. To dominujące cechy Jamesa. Tak samo jak zdolność do manipulowania ludźmi, co robi teraz, z nią.

Zbliżała się północ i nieuchronne kolejne oblężenie, tym razem o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne niż wszystkie powszednie. Lily nie mogła ulec. Nie mogła rzucić broni, chociaż przez pewną chwilę miała na to ochotę. Nie mogła.

─ O czym myślisz? ─ zapytała Przyczyna jej mętliku w głowie.

Evansówna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, tak, żeby James jej na tym nie przyłapał.

─ O głodzie na świecie – skłamała. – A ty?

─ O pragnieniu tego świata.

 _Głód, pragnienie…_ czy to wszystko nie są przypadkiem synonimy pożądania?, przeszło jej przez myśl. Natychmiast się za to zrugała.

Zapanowało milczenie, kolejne zresztą tego wieczora. Nie było jednak krępujące. Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

─ Powinniśmy porozmawiać, wiesz? Obiecałaś, że do północy pogadamy.

Rozmowa… pocałunek… obietnica… _Faktycznie_. Pomyśleć, że zdążyła już o tym zapomnieć! Lily przymknęła powieki, układając sobie w głowie listę tych wszystkich wymówek, które układała kilka dni temu. Nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

─ Pamiętam – skłamała, otwierając oczy, jak ktoś obudzony z letargu. ─ I… słucham cię.

James zamrugał, najwyraźniej zdumiony, że nie miała przyszykowanego żadnego zgryźliwego tekstu na dobry początek, jak „mów pierwszy, bo panie mają pierwszeństwo", czy inne z tych odezw, których w normalnych okolicznościach miała aż za wiele na końcu języka.

 _Gapienie się w gwiazdy zmniejszyło mi objętość mózgu,_ pomyślała.

─ Okej… ─ zgodził się, wciąż patrząc na nią dziwnie. ─ Wiem, że czas nam się kończy i te sprawy, ale… Najpierw może wrócimy do tego, co przerwaliśmy… ─ zawahał się i przełknął ślinę. ─ Naprawdę myślisz, że chcę umówić się z tobą dla kpin? – spytał, poważny jak nigdy.

Lily zrobiła kwaśną minę. Zazwyczaj zawsze miała coś do powiedzenia, ale kiedy obok był ten przeklęty chłopak jakimś cudem zapominała o języku w gębie. Dla przykładu – całkiem niedawno o umawianie się dla kpin zapytała ją Dorcas, a ona potrafiła wymienić przynajmniej dziesięć powodów, które potwierdzały tę hipotezę i brzmiały dość sensownie. Teraz… Kiedy James zadał to pytanie nagle nie dość, że zapomniała o każdym z tych powodów, to jeszcze żaden nie wydawał się na tyle sensowny, żeby go sobie przypominać.

─ Nie… ─ wydukała wbrew sobie, przeciągając sylabę – …zawsze.

James zlustrował ją tak specyficznym spojrzeniem, że miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię czy raczej – co bardziej pasowało do jej sytuacji – spaść z karuzeli.

Poczuła, że różowieje. Miała nadzieję, że gwiazdy nie dają takiego światła, żeby James mógł zobaczyć jej wypieki na policzkach.

─ Ale zazwyczaj – dokończył za nią chłopak.

─ Posłuchaj – odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Barierka bezpieczeństwa niemiło wżynała jej się w brzuch. ─ Powinieneś postawić się w mojej sytuacji, okej? Ty… - parsknęła. – Od pierwszego roku robiłeś wszystko, żeby mnie zdenerwować. My… my się _nienawidziliśmy_ , James. Dokuczałeś Severusowi, zmieniałeś dziewczyny jak rękawiczki i zgrywałeś wielkiego Don Juana czy… czy _Blacka_ – dokończyła, drapiąc się po głowie. James już otwierał usta, by zapytać kim jest Don Juan, ale ona nie pozwoliła mu na to, kontynuując swoją tyradę: ─ To taki szlachcic. Casanova. Męska dziwka. Nieważne… Chodzi mi o to, że kiedy po raz pierwszy spytałeś mnie o randkę, dosłownie dwa dni przedtem naśmiewałeś się z mojego braku powodzenia.

─ Tak wyglądają pierwsze zaloty, Evans – parsknął chłopak, na samą myśl o sobie sprzed dwóch lat. ─ A przecież nie powiedziałbym ci tego tekstu o braku powodzenia, gdyby było _prawdziwe._ Nie sądziłem, że ktoś taki jak _ty_ weźmie sobie do serca jakąś żałosną dogryzkę na podryw.

Dogryzkę na podryw? _Dogryzkę na podryw?_ Dogry… Lily pokręciła głową, zbyt zszokowana zastrzykiem nowych informacji. Co ten chłopak wygadywał! Naprawdę upił się do tego stopnia tą jedyną puszką piwa, którą wypił w drodze do Manchesteru?

─ Dogzykę na podryw? – wydukała, czując się coraz bardziej głupio. – O czym ty…?

Wywrócił oczami.

─ Nie musisz teraz zgrywać nieświadomej, Evans. Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że nie brakuje ci powodzenia.

Nie brakuje jej powodzenia! Co ten chłopak zaczął dzisiaj wygadywać? Brwi Lily wędrowały coraz to bardziej ku górze.

─ Czy… - parsknęła, by ukryć zakłopotanie. – Przecież jeszcze dzisiaj powiedziałeś, że brakuje mi atrakcyjności! – przypomniała sobie, dumna, że nareszcie jej mózg zaczął pracować jak należy i podsuwać jej odpowiednie argumenty.

─ Cóż… technicznie rzecz biorąc, to ty powiedziałaś mi to samo – zauważył trzeźwo. – I znowu, Evans, nie spodziewałem się, że bierzesz do siebie to, co mówię.

─ Nie biorę sobie do serca jedynie kłamstw! – wybuchnęła nagle. ─ I nie musisz mi uświadamiać, że nie mam powodzenia, bo o tym wiem. I… mam to gdzieś – odparła szczerze, ale ku jej zdumieniu, głos jej lekko zadrżał.

Co się z nią dzisiaj dzieje?!

James najwyraźniej również wyczuł tę rozpaczliwą nutę w jej głosie, bo rozszerzył oczy jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to w ogóle fizycznie możliwe, i śmiertelnie poważnie (jakim on jest świetnym aktorem!, pomyślała Lily) odparł:

─ Masz powodzenie.

─ Nie, nie mam.

─ Masz.

─ Nie… nie mam, James.

─ Masz.

Lily, cała czerwona ze wstydu, postanowiła zostawić ten temat za sobą, bo obawiała się, że za kilka chwil kolor jej policzków będzie świecił w ciemności, jak nos Rudolfa.

─ Ale… no wiesz, James, kiedy wtedy zapytałeś mnie o randkę… zrobiłeś z tego niezłe przedstawienie i… a poza tym… ─ westchnęła ciężko. Przetarła dłonią twarz, próbując wziąć się w garść.

Potter przyglądał jej się tymi swoimi ciepłymi, orzechowymi oczami, a ona znowu przypomniała sobie swoją teorię o jego alter-ego. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie pozwolił swojej „lepszej" osobowości do tego stopnia go zdominować. Ten James niby wciąż był taki zadziorny i upierdliwy, i… poniekąd wciąż bezczelny, ale w pewien sposób wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Te cechy na co dzień doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa, ale kiedy zostawali sami, a Potter odsłaniał swoje drugie oblicze, w pewien sposób dodawały mu uroku i sprawiały… to głupie, ale sprawiały, że był bardziej Jamesem. Że był bardziej Prawdziwym Jamesem. Że… cóż, że był bardziej _jej._

Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

─ My… nikt nie chciał się ze mną umówić, o czym nie omieszkałeś mi przypomnieć, a tu nagle podchodzisz do mnie i… i pytasz, czy mam wolne Hogsmeade. Co miałam sobie pomyśleć, James?

─ Długo zbierałem się do tego, żeby cię gdzieś zaprosić – przyznał, teraz i on był zakłopotany. ─ I dlatego… no cóż, dlatego często wyskakiwałem z takimi tekstami. Ale, Lily, bądźmy teraz poważni – jak możesz mnie winić? NIKT nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ktoś taki jak TY…

─ Ktoś taki jak ja? – przerwała mu niegrzecznie. – A co sprawia, że ktoś może być jak _ja_? Czy tworzę jakiś odrębny gatunek?

James uśmiechnął się lekko.

─ Zawsze myślałem, że nie obchodzi cię, co myślą o tobie ludzie. Takie sprawiałaś wrażenie… no wiesz… Wyniosła, niedostępna, mająca swoją opinię na każdy temat – wzruszył ramionami. – Nie ukrywam, że byłaś lekko przerażająca, zwłaszcza kiedy mieliśmy po czternaście lat, ale podobało mi się to. I ty też mi się podobałaś.

─ Oł – to tyle, ile zdołała wycisnąć z siebie Lily.

Zapanowało milczenie. James oblizał nerwowo wargi i zaczął dudnić paznokciami w bramkę bezpieczeństwa, co w normalnym wypadku byłoby denerwujące, zwłaszcza, że wybijał dość prymitywny rytm, a Lily, urodzona w rodzinie muzyków, nie znosiła takich rzeczy. Teraz jednak jej zszargane codziennością i dzisiejszym dniem nerwy, jakby kompletnie ją opuściły. W ciągu ostatnich lat chyba nie doświadczyła takiego uczucia – takiego relaksu i spokoju ducha. Od zawsze była dosyć drażliwą i emocjonalną osobą.

I znowu, równolegle do robienia czegoś, co nie leżało w jej naturze (za pierwszym razem przecież zaczęła myśleć o niebieskich migdałach przez dobrą godzinę, gapiąc się w gwiazdy) – myślała o Jamesie. Ale inaczej niż dotychczas.

Co jeśli… co jeśli nie ma dwóch Jamesów w Jamesie? Co jeśli on naprawdę nigdy się nie zmienia, a to wszystko nie jest nawet dobrą grą aktorską? Co jeśli Zły James i Jej James to naprawdę to samo, tyle że ona nie znosi tego pierwszego z zasady? Może po prostu stworzyła Złego Jamesa, żeby mieć kogoś do nielubienia? Niewykluczone, że alter-ego było jedynie jej wymówką, bo nie chciała przyznać, że podczas zeszłego semestru polubiła swojego niedoszłego wroga, chłopaka, który otwarcie z niej kpił.

Temu chłopakowi się podobała. I poniekąd jego kpiny były… – jak on to określił? – dogryzką na podryw? Czy cel nie uświęcał środków? Czy nie powinna darować mu tylu przykrych sytuacji, dlatego… dlatego że chciał _dobrze?_ Cóż, poniekąd łatwe odpuszczanie nie było do końca jej rzeczą. Zachowała się jednak dzisiaj już kilka razy zupełnie nie w swoim stylu, więc czy jeszcze jeden raz zrobiłby jakąś różnicę? A może… może takie uczynki wcale nie wykraczają poza jej styl? Może ma on zupełnie inny charakter, niż dotąd myślała? Może… może to James zmieniał jej osobowość?

To wszystko nagle zaczęło wybuchać w jej głowie, hipoteza za hipotezą rodziła się, a żadna z nich nie umierała, odrzucona natychmiast. Jej mózg hibernował przez całą wcześniejszą rozmowę z chłopakiem, a teraz obudził się i pracował tak dobrze jak nigdy przedtem. Lily nagle zapragnęła znowu go uśpić.

 _To wszystko złe myśli,_ alarmowała ta część mózgu, która jeszcze nie zwariowała. _Pamiętasz, Lily? ZMOWA. Padłaś dzisiaj ofiarą kilku zmów, czyż nie?_

 **Co jeśli naprawdę James nie miał nic wspólnego z uwięzieniem na karuzeli?,** spytała druga półkula, ta mniej rozsądna.

 _W głębi duszy wiesz, że w to nie wierzysz._

 **A może wierzę.**

Może.

─ Wszystko okej? – konflikt jej umysłu rozstrzygnął James, który swoim niskim, przyjemnym barytonem przywołał ją do porządku.

─ Tak – powiedziała krótko. ─ To… która godzina? – spytała głupio. Chłopak podciągnął rękaw swojej koszuli i spojrzał w zegarek:

– Za dziesięć Nowy Rok.

Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę.

─ Czyli mamy dziesięć minut, żeby pogadać o… o Wigilii, tak?

─ Musimy pożegnać siedemdziesiąty szósty szczeniacką rozmową, nie sądzisz? No wiesz… za dziesięć minut technicznie będziemy pełnoletni, a to chyba niestety ogranicza poziom naszych rozmów.

Evans była pewna, że w Nowym Roku jeszcze niejednokrotnie pogada o niczym z Potterem. Chyba w pewnym sensie to lubiła. Nikt nie miał takich zdolności do spłycania tematu rozmowy i w efekcie robienia z nawet dobrze zapowiadających się konwersacji, pogawędkę od rzeczy.

─ Okej – przystała na to, chcąc mieć już wszystko z głowy.

James przez chwilę milczał, kilka razy otwierając i zamykając buzię, a kiedy wreszcie przemówił, przybrało to nieco inny obrót, niż się spodziewała:

─ Wiesz, tu chyba jest miejsce, kiedy zaczynasz mi przerywać i wmawiać mi jakieś sensacyjne scenariusze, które usprawiedliwiają twoje _godne pogardy_ zachowanie – zaczął z udawanym przejęciem, idealnie naśladując jej tok myślenia. Lily wywróciła oczami – i… nie, nie przerywaj mi! To ważne. Zanim w ogóle zaczniesz sprzedawać swoje tanie wymówki, choć NIE MA, powtarzam – NIE MA niczego, co mogłoby chociaż w _najmniejszym_ stopniu zminimalizować twoją winę, Evans. Obawiam się, że jesteś już po prostu stracona. Nie śmiej się! To jest poważne – nawijał, piorunując ją niezwykle _srogim_ spojrzeniem. – Sądzę, że na tak nikczemny czyn nie ma zadośćuczynienia. Wiedz więc, że zanim w ogóle zaczniesz przepraszać mnie na kolanach, że wciągnęłaś mnie w to ZŁO, przez co straciłem do siebie szacunek… och, dobrze wiedzieć, że tak mimo iż _zrujnowałaś_ mi życie, to bawi cię moje nieszczęście, jakbym _żartował!_

Lily aż rozbolały policzki od śmiechu.

─ Wybacz mi – podniosła pokojowo prawą dłoń. – Ale… ty traktujesz to jakby wcale nie było niczym takim, a przecież…

─… a przecież ludzie całują się codziennie, Lily, i jakimś cudem nasz świat dalej funkcjonuje – dokończył za nią, niespodziewanie poważniejąc. ─ I po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia, naprawdę cię proszę – przestańmy kłócić się _o nic_ , dobra? Nie patrz tak na mnie – prowokowanie ciebie nadal jest moją ulubioną rozrywką, ale chciałbym ją zachować, a obawiam się, że jak jeszcze jeden raz się tak zabawię dzisiejszego dnia, bezpowrotnie mi się to znudzi.

Lily wyobraziła sobie świat, w którym nie kłóciłaby się z Jamesem. Niby sprzeczki wykańczały ją psychicznie, ale z drugiej strony stanowiły również pewną codzienność, do której zdążyła się przyzwyczaić. I nie wszystkie kłótnie z Potterem zaliczały się do naprawdę _wrogich._ Czasem… cóż, czasem kłócili się po prostu, żeby się pokłócić, bo chyba w tej materii przyznawała chłopakowi rację – rzadko, naprawdę _bardzo rzadko,_ ale jednak – kłótnie te również funkcjonowały w jej oczach jako rozrywka. Często to przyznawała, bo zgadzała się z tą rzeczą w całości – nie było drugiej tak zdolnej osoby _w kłóceniu się_ jak James (no, może oprócz niej) – on tak samo jak ona był uparty, większość obelg odbijało się od niego jak grochem o ścianę, umiał odwracać kota ogonem, doszukiwać się we wszystkim drugiego dna i – co najważniejsze i co ich najbardziej różniło – potrafił wykazać się opanowaniem, a nawet uspokoić drugą osobę, jakby lał oliwę na wzburzone morze.

─ W takim razie… ─ wzięła wielki haust powietrza. – Dlaczego chciałeś ze mną o tym porozmawiać? Po co… po co zawieraliśmy ten układ?

James wzruszył ramionami.

─ Bo byłem ciekaw, jak to się potoczy.

─ A tak poważnie? – ponowiła pytanie.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko, jakby doszli do tego momentu dyskusji, którego się obawiał. Oczywiście, zakładając, że był w stanie się czegoś _obawiać,_ co było wątpliwe przez fakt, że zaprzedał duszę diabłu.

─ Kiedy czas goni, zawsze dochodzi do _ciekawych konsekwencji_ – odparł z huncwockim uśmieszkiem. – Jestem… jestem po prostu ciekawy nie twoich _wymówek_ – zaczął zastanawiającym tonem – co twoim zdaniem spowodowywało fakt, ale raczej twoich przeżyć _po tym fakcie –_ zakończył z satysfakcją, jakby wszystko było jasne. Lily zamrugała.

─ Masz na myśli… nie mam żadnej depresji ani…

James parsknął.

─ Bez zgrywania się, Evans. Dukać możesz jeszcze długo, bo przez osiem minut.

Osiem minut? Osiem… _ach_. Osiem minut do północy. Osiem minut do padnięcia umowy. Osiem minut… osiem minut do – mimo wszystko – _przegranej._ Rozmawiała przecież z Jamesem, a dokładniej zrobiła z siebie zakompleksioną idiotkę przez te odzywki o braku powodzenia. Czy… czy granie na zwłokę tylko nie dopełniłoby obrazu nędzy i rozpaczy? Czy nie zrobiłoby z niej jeszcze większej idiotki? I w końcu – czy nie przypieczętowałaby swojej przegranej jeszcze bardziej?

Granie na zwłokę jest w pewnym sensie najbardziej pospolitą oznaką paniki, a panika – strachu. Z kolei zwlekanie jest unikaniem problemu, a unikanie problemu zwykłym tchórzostwem. A Lily nie chciała być tchórzem. A postrzegałaby się w ten sposób, gdyby zrobiła to, o co podejrzewa ją James. Nie tyle co tchórzem, ale przede wszystkim osobą niedojrzałą. A… a za osiem minut przestanie być dzieckiem.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

─ Nie gram na zwłokę – oznajmiła ze sztucznym poirytowaniem.

─ Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził się ironicznie James. – Po prostu udajesz głupią.

─ Nie udaję głupiej! – prychnęła, teraz już z prawdziwą złością. – Ja… ja po prostu nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

James przetarł dłonią czoło, z rezygnacją.

Właśnie dlatego Lily wolała się z nim kłócić o pierdoły – wtedy oboje mieli tak wiele do powiedzenia, że aż zaczynali się przekrzykiwać. Kiedy próbowali nawiązać kulturalną rozmowę, kończyło się to w taki oto sposób – obydwoje ciężko wzdychali, nie wiedzieli jak ująć obraz w słowa i przede wszystkim co parę sekund zapadało takie okropne, wstrętne milczenie.

─ Dobrze – westchnął Potter. – Walimy prosto z mostu.

─ Walimy.

─ Pytam się, czy coś to dla ciebie znaczyło.

O!

Czy coś to dla ciebie znaczyło.

Czy coś to dla ciebie znaczyło?

Nie, to nie było pytanie. Przynajmniej tak nie brzmiało. To _było_ … to _był_ … to _była_ … zgorszenie? Rozkaz? Prośba?

A może wszystko na raz?

Zakładając jednak, że to było pytanie… czy to coś dla niej znaczyło? Czy to coś…

─ Nie wiem – wypaliła bez zastanowienia, udzielając najgłupszej możliwej odpowiedzi.

Nie wiem. _Nie wiem._

 _Poważnie, Lily?!,_ skarciła się. _NIE WIESZ!?_

─ Nie wiesz – powtórzył James, znowu zadając pytanie bez odpowiedniego tonu.

Zapanowało milczenie. Podczas niego oboje ponownie zaczęli gorączkowo myśleć i obojgu szło to różnie – Lily po raz kolejny przyłapała swój mózg na tym, że kompletnie nie współpracował, najwyraźniej buntując się przeciwko tak głupiej właścicielce. Głupiej do tego stopnia, że kiedy chłopak, którego nienawidzi, pyta się jej, co znaczył dla niej pocałunek z nim, odpowiada, że nie wie.

Z kolei praca Pottera i jego mózgu musiała być bardziej prężna, bo zaraz po konsternacji i braku wyrazu, na jego twarzy pojawił się słynny, firmowy, wybitnie teraz niepożądany, huncwocki uśmieszek.

─ Nie wiesz, to znaczy, że nie jesteś pewna? – spytał z błyskiem oku. Lily aż się zapowietrzyła.

 _To pytanie na pewno ma gdzieś ukryty podtekst!,_ ostrzegła się. _Ale… ale…_

Nie wiedzieć… nie być pewnym… to chyba znaczy mniej więcej tyle samo. Tyle, co nic. Synonimy. Wyrazy bliskoznaczne. Gdzie tu można wepchnąć jakiś haczyk?

─ Poniekąd – potaknęła Lily, przeczuwając najgorsze. James ponownie zadumał się nad jej odpowiedzią, mamrocząc jej „poniekąd" do siebie.

─ Czy to znaczy, że chcesz się _upewnić?_ – spytał, pochylając się nad nią tak, że barierka bezpieczeństwa na pewno zwiększyła głębokość jego pępka.

Upewnić… upewnić… upewnić.

O, Merlinie.

─ Nie! – wrzasnęła, nagle pojmując, o co mu chodzi.

─ _Dlaczego_ nie? – James bawił się doskonale, wykorzystując fakt, że jej mózg wziął sobie dzisiaj wolne i nachylił się nad nią jeszcze bardziej.

─ Bo… bo…

Był coraz bliżej… Podciągnął kolana na krzesełko, jakby chciał na nim stanąć, dzięki czemu mógł odchylić się tak, że barierka bezpieczeństwa prawie w ogóle nie krępowała jego ruchów. Uśmiechał się. Uśmiechał się i był coraz bliżej…

─ To przez hormony! – wypaliła spontanicznie, przypominając sobie jedną ze swoich gotowych wymówek. Chyba tą najgłupszą. James odsunął się od niej, ciężko wzdychając.

─ Miało się obyć bez takich tekstów – wypomniał jej. ─ Nie pamiętasz? Przyczyny mnie nie interesują… Za to _skutki…_

─ Chodzi mi o to, Potter, że wykorzystujesz moje hormonalne wahania nastrojów do własnych celów, co jest tak jakby molestowaniem – odparła, dumna, że nareszcie powiedziała coś sensownego.

James zacmokał.

─ _Molestowaniem,_ powiadasz? Rozmawialiśmy dzisiaj o molestowaniu, nieprawda? Ja powiedziałem, że nie pogardziłbym molestowaniem przez twoją osobę… to chyba idzie w dwie strony, nie?

W dwie strony… w dwie strony…

W DWIE STRONY!

Sprawa malowała się bardzo źle: Lily siedziała sztywno na krzesełku, skrępowana przez barierkę bezpieczeństwa, a James przysiadł na kolanach, podparł się rękoma w jej talii i cmoknął ją krótko w sam środek głowy, bo tylko tam sięgał bez wychylania się z własnej barierki.

Dwie strony… dwie strony… dwie strony…

─ Wiesz co, Evans? – wyszeptał zmysłowo chłopak, podciągając po raz kolejny rękaw koszuli, by zerknąć na zegarek. ─ Za równiutkie – czekaj! – _dwanaście_ sekund mamy północ. O! Już jedenaście.

─ Dziesięć… ─ wydukała, głośno wypuszczając powietrze z ust i podejmując odliczanie. James uśmiechnął się lekko, bo jej oddech przyjemnie ogrzewał jego szyję.

─ Dziewięć… ─ wymruczał jej do ucha.

Hormony, hormony, hormony…

─ Osiem – przełknęła głośno ślinę. James przekręcił głowę tak, że teraz jego nos był na wysokości jej czoła. Dotknął dolną wargą jej skroni, ale ich nie pocałował. Zamiast tego szepnął:

─ Siedem…

Dwie strony… dwie strony… dwie strony…

─ Sześć – szepnęła Lily. Był tak blisko, że słyszała rytm jego serca. Tak _cudowny_ rytm jego serca…

─ Pięć… ─ James zjechał ustami do jej nosa, ledwo go muskając. Jego ręce mocniej ścisnęły ją w pasie, przez co Potter podniósł ją lekko do góry. Evansówna wciągnęła nogi tak jak on, i usiadła po turecku. Teraz mogła się lepiej bronić.

Bronić… bronić, bronić, bronić…

─ Cztery ─ odparła bardziej już pewnym siebie tonem. James parsknął. Jego oddech przyjemnie ogrzewał jej twarz.

─ Trzy – kontynuował, wyciągając palec. Chwycił nim jej brodę i bardzo delikatnie przysunął ją w swoją stronę. Lily właśnie w tym momencie straciła resztę kontroli nad swoim umysłem.

Topiła się w orzechowej powodzi. Była przekonana, że na całym świecie nie istnieje trównie piękny kolor. Jego oczy się tliły.

Usychała z powodu tych głupich kilku cali pomiędzy nimi. Kto w ogóle wymyślił przestrzeń? Kto stworzył dystans? To musiał być bardzo okrutny człowiek.

Kąpała się w tych oddanych iskierkach, które – podobnie jak ona – rozpuszczały się w Orzechowym Niebie.

Hormony? _Jakie hormony?_

Dwie strony? _A może być tylko jedna?_

Bronić? _Czy nie najlepszą obroną jest atak?_

─ Dwa – wydukała, nie mając pojęcia, ile jeszcze zostało. Na pewno wiele… _za_ wiele…

─ Jeden – zakończył James i skrócił jej męczarnie, pozbywając się dystansu pomiędzy nimi.

A kiedy nie było już Orzechowego Nieba, bo James zamknął oczy, i kiedy nie było już dystansu ani kąpiących się oddanych iskierek, były tylko wargi i był tylko zegar, który – chcąc zwieńczyć ten moment – zaczął wybijać godzinę dwunastą.

I na tym polegało upewnianie się. A także domyślanie.

* * *

 **23.00**

 **W** tym samym momencie, gdy w sercu Dorcas Meadowes bez wątpienia rozpętała się burza, jej nastrój przełożył się na zjawiska meteorologiczne. Błyskawica rozdarła niebo, a na rynnę z głośnym brzdękiem spadły liczne bryłki lodu, zwane gradzinami. Ludność Doliny Godryka, która wyszła świętować nadchodzący Nowy Rok na rynek, z jękami zawodu okryła się płaszczami i, chowając głowę między ramiona, pobiegła do swoich domów, pogodzona już z faktem, że Sylwester zakończy się po prostu odsłuchaniem radiowej audycji z rankingiem największych przebojów siedemdziesiątego szóstego.

Mary McDonald rękawem bluzki przetarła zaparowaną szybę w pokoju Jimmy' ego, aż uformowała wystarczającą szparę, by spojrzeć przez nią na ulicę. Luise Morgenstern otwierała właśnie bramę do domu Potterów, mając nadzieję, że będzie mogła się u nich wysuszyć. Towarzyszyła jej siostra, Alice. Jamesa ani nawet tej wywłoki, Evans, nigdzie nie było.

─ To nie jest śmieszne – usłyszała słodziutki głosik Emmeliny, która chwytając się pod boki, podjęła próbę moralizacji zdegenerowanego towarzystwa. – Wiecie, że oni mogą się udusić w tej szafie?

Och, kogo obchodzi w tej chwili Black i Meadowes?! Mary musiała _natychmiast_ zobaczyć Jamesa. Tu już nie chodziło o chęć odseparowania go od Lily. Opracowała już przecież plan doskonały, który niestety zakończył się fiaskiem. Mając na uwadze fakt, że jej plany _nigdy_ nie kończą się fiaskiem, ktoś równie przebiegły i nieustępliwy (zapewne Black) musiał maczać w tym palce. Zresztą, to już nieważne! Podczas czekania udało jej się wymyślić coś nowego, notabene bardziej błyskotliwego. A poza tym Lily Evans, ta żałosna ćpunka, nigdy nie była dla niej przeszkodą.

Chociaż Mary posiadała umiejętność przewidywania następstw wydarzeń czy rozpracowywania toku myślenia wybranych osób, coś dzisiaj nie poszło jej po myśli. Potrzebowała Jamesa. Tym razem przyświecał jej iście altruistyczny cel.

─ Mary – Emmelina położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Zrób coś.

Rudowłosa roześmiała się, odwracając się do Titanicówny bokiem. Ewidentnie widać było, że Emma wcale nie przejmuje się marnym losem dwójki jej przyjaciół zamkniętych w szafie. Mogła ślubować wierność przyjaciółkom i oświadczać wszem i wobec, że się zmieniła, ale Mary przejrzała ją na wylot. Titanic dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę, że Meadowes działa na Syriusza inaczej niż inne dziewczyny, a zamknięcie w szafie daje mu i – nie czarujmy się, _kompletnie_ bezsilnej Dorcas – niebywałą okazję do pewnych _intymnych_ rzeczy. Emma nie mogła tego znieść. Zamiast niepokoju w jej oczach czaił się strach.

─ Gdzie jest James? – warknęła, czując, że opuszcza ją ochota nawet na pokpienie sobie z istoty tak żałosnej jak Emmelina. ─ Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

─ Syriusz i Dorcas utknęli _w szafie._ Nie sądzisz, że to jest teraz _ciut_ ważniejsze?  
Mary spiorunowała ją spojrzeniem.

─ Nie, nie sądzę, że ich prawdopodobna prokreacja jest w tym momencie ważniejsza.

Emmelina rozdziawiła usta jak ryba, ale natychmiast je zamknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że tylko w niej zachowały się resztki empatii. Marley gdzieś zniknęła (jak zwykle, gdy mogłaby na coś się przydać), Peter zabawiał puste panienki jakąś opowieścią z drzewa sandałowego, Remus pukał bez sensu w szafę i powtarzał: „Syriuszu, to nie jest zabawne", gdy tamten odkrzykiwał: „TO POTTER!"; a Hestia biegała z whiskey po całym pokoju, robiąc piruety. Klasyka.

Przecież tu nie chodziło tylko o ich… no dobrze, o ich _sposobność_ do prawdopodobnej prokreacji, ale o to, że są... hmm… _niezadowoleni_ z obecnego stanu rzeczy! Dori przecież praktycznie rozpłakała się, kiedy usłyszała, że szafy nie da się otworzyć. Syriusz zapewne też to przeżywa, ale nie daje po sobie poznać, jak prawdziwy macho. Emmelina o mało się nie zarumieniła na samą myśl. Na szczęście w porę przypomniała sobie, jak bardzo Syriusz jest dla niej _nieważny._  
Blondynka poczuła, że narasta w niej panika. Mogła ostatni czasy nawiązać swoiste porozumienie z Dorcas, ale to jednak wciąż nie znaczyło, że jej ufa! W porządku, zerwała z Syrim i nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego, ale to nie znaczy, że chce, żeby obściskiwał się w szafie z Meadowes! Ich gierki raniły ją przez cały poprzedni semestr i wciąż ciężko jej było się nim przyglądać. Musiała wydostać parę z tej szafy, nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że wypadnie z tego domu pomimo burzy i przetrząśnie całą Dolinę Godryka i okolice w poszukiwaniu Jamesa Pottera, osobę odpowiedzialną za to szaleństwo.

─ _When I know I come back… on my knees someday!_ – zanuciła pijacko Hestia. Nie mogła dokończyć piosenki, bo wtedy właśnie potknęła sie o własne nogi i runęła jak długa na dywan, śmiejąc się maniakalnie.

Remus przerwał na chwilę pukanie w drzwi szafy i spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem. Mary uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Jones z pewnością zrobi dzisiaj w takim stanie jakąś głupotę, a przyglądanie się ludzkiej ułomności od zawsze należało do ulubionych rozrywek McDonald.

─ Nic mi nie jest – wydukała Hestia, podnosząc się z podłogi. Whisky zaplamiło całą jej koszulkę.

─ Idź do łóżka – zaproponowała jej ze złośliwym uśmiechem Mary. Emma spojrzała na nią ze złością i szturchnęła lekko w ramię.

─ SYRI I DOR, MARY! – wybuchnęła, czując narastającą irytację. – Skupmy się na tym, dobrze?!

─ Nie otworzę ci tej szafy – wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie mam siedemnastu lat.

─ Marley ma – zauważyła rezolutnie Emma. – Ty jesteś mózgiem, a ona prawą ręką operacji. Powiedz, jak ich uwolnić, a ja po nią polecę.  
Mary uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Dobrze wiedziała, że akurat ta szafa padła w przeszłości ofiarą eksperymentów Setha Pottera przez co stała się odporna na magię. Belle kazała otworzyć ją tylko raz, kiedy zorientowała się, że w środku zostały jej ulubione kozaki. James wyłamał wtedy zamek.

Teraz, gdy w szafie nie było zamka na klucz, a została ona zatrzaśnięta i zamknęła się na amen przez skutek uboczny zaklęcia pana Pottera, można było ją otworzyć tylko w jeden sposób – wyważając drzwi. A póki co nie nudziła się tak bardzo, żeby kazać to zrobić.  
Emmelina patrzała jej w oczy błagalnie przez kilka następnych sekund, ale szybko zorientowała się, że nic nie wskóra i z obrażoną miną wypadła z pokoju. Za nią potoczył się dźwięk skrzypiących schodów, z których zbiegała na dół, szukając tam szczęścia. Mary wywróciła oczami i, dla zabawy uwalniając trochę uroku wili, wróciła do wyglądania przez okno.

Kątem oka zauważyła, że Remus wrócił do walenia bezsensownie w drzwi, Peter posłał ku niej spojrzenie pełne uwielbienia, a Hestia wywróciła się jeszcze kilka razy, idąc za Emmeliną na dół.

─ Łapo, ale proszę cię, przestań!

─ TO. BYŁ. POTTER.

Och, tak! Mary chciałaby usłyszeć, co Jamie odpowiedziałby Blackowi, gdyby słyszał te wyssane z palca opowieści. Chyba nikt z mózgiem, no może oprócz Meadowes i Titanic, nie wierzył w to, że Potter kazał zamknąć go i Meadowes w szafie, najwyraźniej przekazując komunikaty przez mugolskie walkie-talkie ze sklepu monopolowego, gdzie zaszył się z Ev… zaraz, zaraz!

Dziewczyna natychmiast zeskoczyła z parapetu i podbiegła do szafy, popychając Lupina na ścianę. Gniew zaślepiał ją do tego stopnia, że byłaby w stanie wyrwać drzwiczki z wyważonym zamkiem gołymi rękami, tylko po to, by wydostać stamtąd Blacka i urwać mu głowę.

─ BLACK! – wrzasnęła. – COŚ TY ZROBIŁ?!

─ To. Był. Pott… eee! McDziwka? – zdumiał się Syriusz.

─ Nie, twoja matka! – warknęła, rozdrażniona. – Natychmiast wyśpiewaj mi wszystko, co wiesz o Jamesie, a dokładniej jego dzisiejszych _zajęciach._ Inaczej zrzucę tę szafę z okna, a WIESZ, że jestem w stanie to zrobić.

Syriusz zamilkł. Mary już chciała wezwać tu gromadkę pijanych chłopaków, którzy wspólnymi siłami byliby w stanie udźwignąć szafę, gdy nieoczekiwanie Meadowes odzyskała mowę:

─ POWIEDZ JEJ, BLACK!

Następnie z wnętrza szafy rozległ się jakiś niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, brzmiący nieco upiornie.

─ Założyliśmy się! On i Evans nie wrócą, jeśli nie wyjdę z tej szafy.

A więc tak się bawimy, panie Black? Mary zaczerwieniła się ze złości. Nie miała zamiaru dać się zaszantażować! To była jej broń! _Za kogo_ ta kreatura się miała, że śmiała w ogóle jej zagrozić?! Odkaszlnęła głośno i z wściekłością wlepiła wzrok w Remusa Lupina, wpatrującego się w nią z lekkim zażenowaniem.

─ Proszę, idź do PIWNICY, gdzie pan Seth trzyma swoje mugolskie zabawki i przynieś mi PIŁĘ. NATYCHMIAST!

* * *

 **Zeszłoroczny Sylwester, ale zupełnie inna część Doliny Godryka**

 **S** yriusz może i nie był najbardziej odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem tego świata, dobrze – bądźmy tu szczerzy – nie kwalifikował się nawet do pierwszej setki, ale mógłby wysłać do podobnego rankingu swoje zgłoszenie, gdyby tylko naprawdę się postarał, na co nie miał ani czasu, ani ambicji. Osoby, które znały go lepiej, wiedziały, że Black urodził się z zainstalowanym włącznikiem i wyłącznikiem rozwagi, a swój tryb zmieniał tylko w wyniku potężnej i skutecznej prowokacji.

I to właśnie spotkało go po raz pierwszy w tym roku. W Sylwestra.  
Przemierzając przez znajome uliczki Doliny Godryka, z każdym krokiem robił się coraz bardziej odpowiedzialny, a gdy już trafił na ulicę Abbota, przybrał nawet _poważną_ minę. Okolica w jakiś zakręcony sposób przypominała mu Grimmauld Place i przypuszczał, że nawet gdyby chciał się rozluźnić, nie byłby w stanie.

Próg nowego domu DeVittów przekroczył tylko raz w życiu, szukając Jamesa. Nigdy nie przepadał za tą rodziną, zwykł nawet nazywać ich „kosmitami", bo w całym swoim życiu nie spotkał _do tego stopnia konserwatywnych_ ludzi, którzy z nieznanych nikomu powodów, chcieli zgrywać _wyluzowanych i nowoczesnych._ Dobrze wiedział, że choć DeVittowie trzymali z van Weertami, Potterami czy Nassami, w głębi serca pragnęli eksterminacji wszystkich mugolaków gorliwiej niż wszyscy Blackowie w jego rodzie. Z tego co słyszał, pan DeVitt trafił nawet do Azkabanu za napaść na mugoli, a jego żona pijaczka tłukła własne dzieci.

Za Skye również nie przepadał, głównie dlatego, że nie należała do osób rozpoznawalnych, a raczej i jej uroda, i temperament, charakteryzowały się skrajną przeciętnością. James ją lubił i głównie dlatego Syriusz w ogóle zainteresował się, jak jej na imię, a gdyby nie to, Black na pewno nigdy nie dowiedziałby się o istnieniu kogoś takiego jak Skye DeVitt.

Kiedy wśród gęsto rozmieszczonych starych kamienic, znalazł tę, którą na własność wynajęła rodzina, o której mowa, musiał dać sobie kilka sekund, by zebrać się w sobie i zapukać do drzwi.

Rogacz na pewno nie byłby zadowolony z tego, że Syriusz tu przychodzi. Bądź co bądź od feralnego obozu w wakacje słowa nie zamienił z nikim, kto nie miał na nazwisko McDonald i był wtedy we Flers, a Skye w ogóle unikał jak ognia. Nawet z nim, Syriuszem, spędzał czas jak za karę. Gdyby dowiedział się, gdzie Black teraz się znajduje, niewykluczone, że kontakt między nimi zostałby doszczętnie zerwany. Z drugiej jednak strony James był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a Łapa straciłby do siebie resztki szacunku, gdyby nie próbował wyciągnąć go z bagna, w które wpadł.

Zapukał. Po kilku chwilach usłyszała głośne kroki zza drzwi.

─ Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku – mruknęła Skye, wpuszczając go do sieni. Syriusz aż przetarł oczy na widok dziewczyny.

Minę miała mizerną, włosy rozczochrane i tłuste, a na siebie włożyła starą, dziurawą (ale nie w ciekawych miejscach) piżamę. Na policzkach i łydkach roiło się od zielono-fioletowych sińców, a przez usta i nos przechodziła długa, pionowa szrama.

─ Co… co z tobą? – wydukał, zdejmując buty. Skye wzruszyła ramionami, przecierając zmęczone oczy.

─ Dlaczego przyszedłeś? – mruknęła, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. – Mówiłam już, że tego nie zrobię.

─ Miałem nadzieję, że zmienisz zdanie.

─ Nie zmienię.

Syriusz pokiwał głową. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że się tego spodziewał. Nieważne, jak bardzo Skye kochałaby się w Jamesie, raczej nie wydałaby własnego brata przed sądem, mimo że był niezaprzeczalnie winny. Nawet sam Łapa, chociaż nienawidził Regulusa tak mocno, jak tylko był w stanie, nie miał pewności, czy potrafiłby wystąpić przeciwko niemu i skazać go na Azkaban. Jeśli chodziłoby o ojca czy chociażby matkę, nie miałby podobnych skrupułów, ale do Regulusa czuł mimowolnie pewien sentyment, jakby podświadomość podpowiadała mu, że jego brat nie jest do końca stracony. Oczywiście, co innego jego głupio mądry brat, któremu zdaje się, że szkodzi, a naprawdę tego nie robi, a co innego Elijah DeVitt, ale pomimo tego Syriusz był w stanie częściowo zrozumieć Skye.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że spodziewał się po niej więcej.

─ Tu chodzi o niewinnych ludzi, Skye. Oni będą płacić za grzechy twojego brata, a…

─ On nic nie zrobił! – fuknęła dziewczyna, tupiąc nogą. – Nawet nie zna tego walniętego Deana!

Syriusz spojrzał w jej oczy ze zmęczeniem. Nie miał ochoty ani czasu, by wałkować ten temat po raz drugi. Wierzył w winę DeVittów, ewentualnie zamieszałby jeszcze Kenny' ego McDonalda, ale nie wierzył, że żaden z nich nie sprowadził Walkerów i tym samym przyczynił się do katastrofy.

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami przez jeszcze długi czas, a tę osobliwą wojnę, po wielu trudach i znojach, wygrał Syriusz. Skye, z nieukrywaną niechęcią, zaprosiła go do środka:

Dom DeVittów nie miał holu i z sieni wchodziło się bezpośrednio do bawialni. Pokój urządzono raczej skromnie, bo jedynymi meblami były dwa fotele, rozpadająca się kanapa i stolik na kawę. Prócz tego całe pomieszczenie siało pustką, a choć kamienica i dobytek DeVittów należał do naprawdę pokaźnych, Black przypuszczał, że reszta domu też tak wygląda. Możliwe też, że kryzys dopadł i osoby z największym wężem w kieszeni, skoro zaatakował rodziny tak dobrze usytuowane jak Potterowie czy Chamberlainowie.

Syriusz usiadł na jeden fotel, a Skye zajęła kanapę. W domu oprócz nich nie było nikogo.

─ Wiesz przecież, że bardzo żałuję Jamesa – mruknęła dziewczyna po kilku głębszych wdechach. – Ale on też nie jest niewinny. Przecież poniekąd _faktycznie_ zaatakował wtedy Phila. ZAATAKOWAŁ WŁASNEGO KUZYNA.

─ Tu chodziło o _tę dziewczynę –_ mruknął Syriusz, pamiętając, że w towarzystwie Skye nie wypada mówić o Serenie. ─ Znasz Jamesa – spojrzał na nią porozumiewawczo. – Robi wszystko, by uchronić tych, na których mu zależy, a jak już ktoś zajdzie mu za skórę… ─ pokręcił głową.

─ To dobry chłopak – potwierdziła Skye, mimo że ewidentnie ciężko jej było skleić pozytywne zdanie na jego temat. ─ Szalony, ale dobry – westchnęła ciężko.

Przez te wszystkie westchnięcia i smutne uśmiechy, dziewczyna sprawiła, że Syriuszowi zrobio się jej żal. Wciąż była tak beznadziejnie zadurzona w Rogasiu i wciąż tak beznadziejnie liczyła na to, ż e on to dostrzeże…

Pomimo Sereny, Mary, Lily Evans i wszystkich tych innych dziewczyn, które dla Jamesa były czymś więcej niż zwykłymi zabawkami, Syriusz skłaniał się do powiedzenia, że jego związek ze Skye wychodził i wyszedłby mu na dobre, gdyby do niego wrócił. Wśród tych wszystkich egocentrycznych i nieźle kopniętych niewiast, DeVitt prezentowała się najlepiej, bo ani nie była wilą, ani manipulantką, ani histeryczką, ani maniakalną feministką. Zgoda, tych dwoje pasowało do siebie jak pięść do nosa, ale przynajmniej nie podżegali się do żałosnych występków, a Skye potrafiła trzymać Jamesa w karbach.  
Szkoda, że jego przyjaciel nigdy do tej pory nie pomyślał, co byłoby dla niego _dobre._

─ Seth nie zmienił zdania? – spytała nagle Skye, którą wreszcie przejął los swojego byłego chłopaka.

─ Potterowie wyrazili się na ten temat dość jasno.

Zapadło milczenie. DeVitt przetarła dłonią twarz, szukając złotego środka w tej całej sytuacji. Nie chciała, żeby James miał kłopoty, ale też nie mogła zeznawać przed Wizetgamotem przeciwko swojemu rodzonemu bratu, który tym razem naprawdę nie zawinił! Włoski na szyi zjeżyły jej się, gdy doszła do brutalnego rozwiązania.

Syriusz zauważył wyraźną zmianę w jej zachowaniu. Znał dobrze charakter dziewczyny i wiedział, że zdesperowana – podobnie jak James – jest w stanie wymyślić coś tak przebiegłego, że mogłaby przechytrzyć mistrza zbrodni – samą Mary McDonald… zaraz, zaraz! Czy właśnie nie tak najskuteczniej ją sprowokuje?

─ On… martwię się o niego – zająknął się Syriusz, oblizując nerwowo wargi. – Teraz, kiedy spotyka się z Mary McDonald… ─ pokręcił głową ─ najbardziej pojebaną osobą na świecie…

Skye kiwnęła głową, wciąż zamyślona.

─ Boję się, gdzie zajdzie ta ich relacja – drążył. – Z Jamesem jest gorzej i gorzej z dnia na dzień, a Mary ma dar do psucia ludzi… Zresztą to chyba domena McDonaldów, nie zgodzisz się?

─ Brat Mary będzie odpowiadał przed sądem, prawda? – odezwała się wreszcie, szczerze roztrzęsionym głosem. – Kenny. Rowle' owie nie zdołają go z tego wyciągnąć bez szwanku.

─ Jest z nim bardzo źle – potwierdził. – Od wyjazdu Sereny Marceau nieustannie robi coś głupiego.

Wzmianka o Serenie wyraźnie zabolała Skye do żywego, ale na jej twarzy pojawiła się charakterystyczna zmarszczka, świadcząca o jej determinacji. Wpadła na coś! Znalazła rozwiązanie!

Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę, ale zmarszczka nie opuszczała jej czoła. Syriusz nie odzywał się przez ładne parę minut, pewny, że DeVitt jest sprowokowana wystarczająco, by zrobić coś obrzydliwie skutecznego.

─ Mówiłeś, że Belle i Seth są skłonni zrobić wszystko, byle uchronić Jamesa, prawda? – spytała, wlepiając swoje wielkie, brązowe oczy prosto w niego.  
Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, ale pokiwał głową. Nie wątpił, że Potterowie nie cofną się przed niczym, byle tylko dopomóc swojemu jedynemu synowi. Skye uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

─ Nawet pogrążą kogoś niewinnego?

Black zamrugał. Czy Skye zgodziła się w końcu zeznawać przeciw bratu? Czy posunęłaby się do czegoś takiego? Może. Ale w takim razie po co mieszała do tego Setha i Belle?

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego z oczekiwaniem, ale chłopak pokręcił głową na znak, że nie rozumie. DeVitt ponownie przygryzła dolną wargę.

─ Pomyśl, Syriuszu – kto oprócz Jamesa, mojego brata albo Kenny' ego, którego nie ma co w to mieszać, bo i tak już ma wyrok, mógłby chcieć śmierci Phila van Weerta? Kto przez niego musiał wyjechać z Francji? Kto został zmuszony do poślubienia go? Kto był przez niego tak źle traktowany?

Syriusz wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Zrozumiał. Tylko jedna osoba mogła mieć jak James albo dwójka ćpunów-starszych braci, jakikolwiek motyw do usunięcia siostrzeńca Belle z powierzchni ziemi. May, ze względu na to, że jest niepoczytalna i…

…i Serena Marceau.

Skye chciała pogrążyć Serenę Marceau.

─ Przekonać Potterów to pestka, van Weertowie też pewnie kupią tę wersję… chyba nawet McDonaldowie mogą nam pomóc, w końcu Mary JEJ NIENAWIDZI.

─ Ale te wszystkie koligacje między nimi mogą przeszkadzać – pokręciła głową Skye. – Kenny i pani N. jej nie wydadzą… możemy jednak uzyskać poparcie Rowle' ów, a oni jakoś już to popchną.

Syriusz pokiwał głową.

─ James w życiu się na to nie zgodzi.

─ Nie będzie wiedział – prychnęła Skye. – Zorganizujemy wszystko w tajemnicy, nie mówiąc nic Nassom ani Jamesowi.

Łapa syknął. Miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w kropce, bo żadne rozwiązanie nie byłoby doskonałe. Obarczenie Sereny z pewnością by poskutkowało, a przeciw niej zwrócone było tak wiele osób, że bez problemów znalazłoby się świadków. Jeśliby pogrążyliby ją, nie dość, że James z oskarżonego stałby się ofiarą, to jeszcze van Weertowie przestaliby odcinać Potterów od pieniędzy i znalazłyby się pieniądze na pomoc dla May.

Z drugiej strony Serena nic nie zrobiła, a w dodatku była w ciąży. Mimo tych wszystkich nieporozumień, Marceau i on się przyjaźnili, a wkręcenie ją w zabójstwo jej własnego narzeczonego, byłoby po prostu wstrętne.

Ale czy nie byłoby mniejszym złem? W końcu James jest niewinny, a prawdziwe przyczyny zgonu Phila van Weerta są tak niewiarygodne, że Wizetgamot w życiu by ich nie kupił. Pogrążając Serenę, nie dość, że uratowałby najlepszego kumpla, to jeszcze pomógł rodzinie, która zapewniła mu dach nad głową…

─ James nabierze podejrzeń – westchnął ciężko. – Jeśli nie dojdzie do rozprawy, zacznie się pytać, co się stało. Musimy zaaranżować, że zaaresztowano kogoś innego.

─ Nie tyle, co zaaresztowano, ale wykupiono – zaoponowała Skye. – Przecież wiesz, jak wygląda czarodziejskie prawo. Wygrywa albo czystokrwisty albo z pełną kieszenią.

─ Ktoś, kto przekupiłby sędziego musiałby być kilkanaście razy bogatszy od van Weertów. Jedyną osobą, która ma takie wpływy jestem ja albo mój brat. Ja odpadam, bo zostałem wydziedziczony, a Regulusa w to nie wmieszamy.

Skye roześmiała się.

─ Jest jeszcze jedna rodzina, która bogactwem prawie dorównuje Blackom, i która nienawidzi Sereny tak bardzo, że byłaby w stanie wszystko zaaranżować. Wiesz, nie wstydziliby się wystawić kogoś, kto w mniemaniu Jamesa i Mary zostałby odkupiony…

─ Kto?

─ Mówi ci coś nazwisko Rowle? A dokładniej Angelo?

* * *

 **ok. 23.30**

 **D** orcas nie twierdziła, że połączenie woni naftaliny, piżma i bergamoty od początku nie przyprawiało jej o nieprzyjemne zawrotu głowy, ale po kilku minutach wdychania tego zapachu w klaustrofobicznej szafie, w której mieściła się ledwo ona, Syriusz i parę garsonek; doszła do wniosku, że ten odór już wydał na niej wyrok śmierci. Z nim – i z Blackiem – dłużej już nie pociągnie. Oparła głowę o wewnętrzną ścianę szafy, przymknęła powieki (nie tak mocno, jakby robiła to ze strachu, ani nie tak lekko, jakby zasypiała) i rozluźniła mięśnie, mając nadzieję, że wygląda przynajmniej w połowie tak wzruszająco, jak Elaine z Shalott, o której legendę czytała dwa dni temu, gdy podebrała panu Ethanowi zbiór legend arturiańskich. Nawet rozpuściła włosy od tak, dla klimatu.

Gdyby Dorcas przygotowywała tę stylizację, żeby nacieszyć patrzałki Blacka – co, _oczywiście,_ nawet jej przez myśl nie przeszło – powinna liczyć się z tym, że Syriusz w tych egipskich ciemnościach ledwo widział własne palce, aco dopiero jej pozę do umierania. Całe szczęście, że _nie_ o to jej chodziło! Przecież Łapa nawet po kilku godzinach by nie zauważył całego przedstawienia, a ona zawracałaby sobie tylko niepotrzebnie głowę tym, czy spojrzał i teraz rozpływa się w istocie jej urody, czy jednak zerknął i zostawił to bez komentarza (nawet tamta Dorcas nie przypuszczałaby, że może nie spojrzeć _w ogóle)_. Podobne kłopotanie zepsułoby cały ten romantyczny nastrój.

Dorcas więc leżała, konając na wewnętrznej ścianie szafy (i wsłuchując się w piękną symfonię wirtuoza strzelania gumką o nadgarstek, czyli Syriusza Blacka we własnej osobie), oczywiście myśląc jedynie o Lancelocie, Camelot i umieraniu, a NIE o jej towarzyszu. A incydent, gdy szturchnęła go nogą o plecy, jakby chciała żeby na nią zerknął, był tylko i wyłącznie _przypadkiem._

─ Chcesz czegoś, Meadowes? – spytał z rozdrażnieniem Syriusz, wracając do strzelania z gumki.

─ _Nie –_ prychnęła Dor. – Kopnęłam cię przypadkiem i _przepraszam –_ przyznała, jak było w rzeczy samej.

Wcale nie chciała, żeby na nią spoglądał, mimo że wyglądała równie pięknie jak Elaine i podobnie jak ona z każdym jardem dalej od Shalott słabła, tak Dor słabła z każdym wdechem naftaliny, piżma i bergamoty (co, natebene, było _najfatalniejszym_ zapachem wody kolońskiej _na świecie_ , a lawendzie i bergamocie _wcale_ nie zdarzało się mieć _pewnej_ nuty zapachowej w jej odsłonie tego pachnidła, które Lily nazywała Amortencją). Ona skończyła z Blackiem. Nic dla niej nie znaczył. _W ogóle._

Syriusz strzelił z gumki.

Black jest żałosnym babiarzem. Casanovą. Don Juanem. Męską dziwką. _Tak, właśnie._

Strzał z gumki.

I wcale nie jest taki przystojny! Ma paskudne włosy. _Czarne._ Jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent społeczeństwa ma taki kolor włosów. Nic takiego. A fryzura? Niby ma wyglądać nonszalancko, a naprawdę prezentuje się tak śmiesznie, jakby zrobił sobie trwałą. Black prawdopodobnie nie myje również włosów, bo są one prawie tak tłuste jak te Snape' a. Dokładnie!

Strzał z gumki.

Już w ogóle nie warto marnować czasu na debaty o jego beznadziejnym charakterze. Evansówna miała rację – i Potter, i Black mają umysły góra czterolatków. Myślenie o nich w romantyczny sposób byłoby pedofilią.

Strzał z gumki.

A poza tym wieje od niego nudą. Jego poczucie humoru wcale nie jest błyskotliwe, a raczej… _żałosne._

Strzał z gumki.

Dorcas mogła przysiąc, że na świecie nie istnieje równie irytujący dźwięk.

 _Strzał, strzał, strzał…_

 **Gumka, gumka, gumka…**

─ Przestań! – wykrzyknęła w nagłym przypływie irytacji. – Skoro i tak przyjdzie nam umierać w tym piekle, to chociaż spraw, żeby ostatnie minuty mojego życia nie były przepełnione tym… _tym_ … – wycedziła, czując, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Ostatni czasy stała się taka emocjonalna!  
Syriusz nie skomentował jej teorii o niechybnym końcu ich egzystencji, ale klasnął z uciechy i intuicyjnie przysunął się do niej tak, że zderzyli się nosami.

─ Skoro i tak przyjdzie nam umierać, lepiej zadbajmy o aktywne spożytkowanie naszych ostatnich minut – szepnął, pochylając się nad nią.

Ciężka woń bergamoty o mało nie zwaliła jej z nóg (o ile w ogóle mogła zwalić ją z nóg, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że leżała na dnie zamkniętej szafy). Usta jej i Syriusza zetknęły się, ale Black nawet nie musnął jej warg, najwyraźniej oczekując, że to ona przejmie inicjatywę. Dor wyrwała się z jego objęć.

─ Jesteś pijany – zauważyła, kręcąc głową. – Strasznie śmierdzisz.

Syriusz wymamrotał coś pod nosem w stylu „no i co?", ale odsunął się na „bezpieczną" odległość, a raczej na tyle bezpieczną, na ile Dorcas mogła się zorientować w środku ciemnej, ciasnej szafy.

Dorcas, szczerze zaskoczona, że obyło się bez targowania, proszenia, grożenia czy nawet interwencji fizycznej, zdecydowała się na odważny ruch – a mianowicie, na _kontynuowanie rozmowy._

Prawdopodobnie po takim wstrząsie, jakim było zamknięcie w szafie z Blackiem, przeszła już niedowierzanie, zaprzeczanie, targowanie się czy też depresję. Przyszedł moment na akceptację. I stawienie czoła problemowi. A ponieważ same okoliczności były specyficzne, w identyczny sposób Dorcas rozpoczęła rozmowę:

─ Lily i James chyba jeszcze nie wrócili z wyprawy alkoholowej – zauważyła. Ze zdumieniem odnotowała, że Black uśmiecha się cwaniacko. – Wiesz… chyba Lily przyszłaby tu i zrobiła coś, by mi POMÓC. Chociażby KRZYCZĄC. W tym nie ma sobie równych…

Syriusz nie podjął tematu, co było dziwne, bo zwykle miał nastrój na obgadywanie Lily Evans.

Dorcas spróbowała jeszcze raz:

─ I chyba byśmy to usłyszeli. Jej krzyk, znaczy się. Wiesz… CIĘŻKO tego nie usłyszeć.

─ Nawet wrzask Evans nie dosłyszysz tu z Manchesteru.

─ CO?! – wykrzyknęła, wytrzeszczając oczy. ─ Czekaj… ─ zadumała się, przypominając sobie o pewnej sytuacji sprzed kilkunastu minut. ─ O TO CHODZIŁO CI, kiedy powiedziałeś Mary, że James nie wróci, jeśli nas nie wypuści? Myślałam, że ściemniasz!

Nie mieściło jej się w głowie, że Syriusz mógłby gdzieś uprowadzić swojego najlepszego kumpla i Lily, zwłaszcza, że praktycznie nie miał ku temu okazji. Dorcas odtworzyła w pamięci całą dzisiejszą imprezę: przez pierwszą godzinę stale obserwowała Blacka, z obawy, że może się do niej zbliżyć. Tańczyli. Pokłócili się o coś kompletnie bez sensu, a Meadowes zamknęła się z paroma innymi wyrzutkami w klitce singli i właśnie wtedy chłopak zniknął jej z oczu. Ile czasu minęło, nim wrócił tu z Hestią i innymi, żeby zagrać w siedem minut w niebie? Góra godzina? A może więcej? Zresztą, nieważne. Liczy się to, że podczas tej „godziny" zdążył nieźle się napić, znaleźć Lily i Jamesa, gdzieś ich zamknąć, wrócić, i jeszcze wejść z nią do szafy, z której nie ma wyjścia. Żeby zdążyć zrobić to wszystko, musiał mieć naprawdę zawrotne tempo, a Dor śmiała wątpić, że Syriuszowi chciałoby się tak latać tam i z powrotem. No chyba, że…

ZAKŁAD! Czy to nie jest to, co powiedział Mary – że on i James się założyli? Ale o co dokładnie…? Syriusz zatrzymał Lily i Rogacza gdzieś w Manchesterze, a on zamknął ją i Łapę w szafie? Chcieli zaaranżować scenerię do potencjalnej schadzki, czy co?

Chociaż nie widziała głowy, ani tym bardziej oczu Syriusza, czuła, że wlepia on w nią swoje spojrzenie.

─ Dobrze… jestem _oficjalnie_ zaciekawiona – przyznała, przełykając głośno ślinę. ─ Co zrobiłeś Lily i Jamesowi?

Syriusz nachylił się nad nią tak, że choć wciąż go nie widziała, czuła jego oddech na swoim czole, a zapach piżma i bergamoty stał się tak intensywny, że Dor zakręciło się w głowie.

─ Zostawiłem ich samych na szczycie diabelskiego młyna.  
Diabelskiego młyna… _diabelskiego młyna_ … Ach! Tej wielkiej karuzeli, w kształcie koła, do której przyczepione są siedzenia! Diabelski młyn widziała kiedyś, kiedy z Lily odwiedzała jej rodzinę we Włoszech, a młodszy kuzyn Evans błagał je praktycznie na kolanach, żeby wybrały się z nim do wesołego miasteczka, na młyńskie koło.

Zostawił ich na samym szczycie… OCH!

─ W sensie… TAK NAD ZIEMIĄ? – wydukała Dorcas, mrugając kilkakrotnie.

─ Taa…

─ Ona cię zabije.

─ Zapewne.

Mimo że temat zszedł na bolesną i przedwczesną śmierć Syriusza, chłopak nie wydawał się być przerażony, a wręcz dumny ze swojego wyczynu. Dorcas obiecała sobie w duchu, że jeśli zrobi on dzisiaj w stosunku do niej coś głupiego, to pomoże Lily w krwawej masakrze.

─ Też byś zabiła Jamesa, gdybyś przez niego utknęła ze mną na karuzeli?

 _Krew lałaby się strumieniami…,_ pomyślała.

─ Nie wiem – skłamała, by nie wyjść na spragnioną śmierci sadystkę.

─ To co byś zrobiła, gdybyś to ty wylądowała ze mną na karuzeli?

─ Chyba bym zeskoczyła.

─ Tak?

─ No.

Syriusz zadumał się. W jego oczach odbijało się rozbawienie, więc Dor poczuła, że zalewa ją fala niepewności. Przygryzła dolną wargę, przygotowując się na najgorsze.

─ A co byś zrobiła, gdybym utknął na karuzeli z EMMELINĄ? – padło pytanie, nie przerażające, jednak poniżej pasa.

Meadowes zamrugała. Przed oczami śmignął jej obraz Syriusza i Emmy, wiszących kilkanaście stóp nad ziemią, kiedy w tle wybuchają fajerwerki. Dziwna chęć mordu ponownie do niej wróciła.

─ Naprawdę chcesz, żebym powiedziała? ─ spytała, poprawiając nerwowo włosy. ─ Wiesz, jak już się _rozmarzę_ , to tak na całość.

─ A więc tak to wygląda, _piękna?_ Nie chcesz mieć ze mną _nic_ wspólnego, jednak wciąż wkurzasz się o Titanic?

─ Nie wkurzam się o Titanic! – warknęła, czując, że różowieje. ─ To na ciebie jestem zła, bo porzuciłeś moją przyjaciółkę na szczycie diabelskiego młyna!

─ Och, nie bądź taka dramatyczna.

Dorcas prychnęła głośno. Zapanowało milczenie, które zostało przerwane tym razem przez Blacka:

─ Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle myślisz, że _ja sam_ chciałbym być na szczycie karuzeli z Tiatnic.

─ Bo była twoją dziewczyną! – syknęła, nie panując nad swoim gniewem. – A poza tym, tak się składa, że ZOSTAŁA MISS CZAROWNICY!

─ Emmelina – prychnął, jakby imię tej dziewczyny było jakąś okropną obelgą. – Gdzie jej tam _do ciebie._

Dorcas przełknęła głośno ślinę. Ciężko jej było zachować resztki samokontroli, kiedy Syriusz Black – nieważne czy trzeźwy czy nie – mówił _takie_ rzeczy. Gniew gdzieś wyparował, a zastąpiło go słodkie, naiwne uczucie, które, choć Dorcas wiedziała, że było zwykłym skutkiem kolejnej gierki Blacka, naprawdę poprawiło jej humor. Zniknęły nawet jej wizje własnej śmierci.

─ Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że chcesz wygrać zakład – pisnęła, czując, że bardziej czerwoną już być nie może. Syriusz chyba zorientował się, że przyśpieszył jej bicie serca, bo zachichotał.

─ Chemia – podsumował.

– Sugerujesz, że to moja wina? – wydukała biedna Dorcas, która do reszty straciła już samokontrolę.

─ Tak. To twoja wina, że się we mnie zakochałaś.

Meadowes już miała udowodnić Blackowi, kto tu jest w kim zakochany, gdzie nieoczekiwanie usłyszała dziwny trzask, a snob jasnego światła przeniknął do wnętrza szafy, a raczej tego, co z niej zostało.

Mary McDonald wycięła, wedle obietnicy, drzwi od szafy z miną godną uciekinierki z oddziału zamkniętego Szpitala św. Munga.

* * *

 **0.00**

 **P** eter Pettigrew mógł z ręką na sercu powiedzieć, że bawił się dobrze, ale z równym przekonaniem również zaręczyć, że inaczej wyobrażał sobie swoją rolę na tej imprezie. Zwykle wpadał na wszystkie przyjęcia, o których wiedział, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do swoich najlepszych przyjaciół nigdy nie był na nich zbytnio widoczny. Ot co, znikał w tłumie niepopularnej warstwy społecznej.

Z początku nie miał z tym problemu – od dziecka zadowalał się własnym towarzystwem, zwłaszcza, że ani nie miał rodzeństwa, ani jego rodzice specjalnie się nim nie interesowali. Oboje byli bardzo zapracowani, cały zbierający się stres z Ministerstwa wyładowywali w domu, najczęściej na nim. Mieszkał w Manchesterze, a jedyni sąsiedzi w podobnym do niego wieku, jakich miał, to Greengrassi, niezbyt przyjaźni i raczej mało towarzyscy czy chociażby komunikatywni (Peter wciąż wątpił, że Martha i Jared potrafią czytać), a więc nie było mowy, że to oni rozjaśnialiby jałowe dni jego dzieciństwa. Peter w swoim pokoju zawiesił nawet kalendarz, w którym odliczał lata, miesiące i dni (a nawet – kiedy chciał poćwiczyć rachunki i akurat nie miał nic ciekawszego do roboty – godziny i minuty), kiedy odjedzie z całym pociągiem innych, zagubionych, samotnych odludków do Hogwartu – domu takich osób.

Jego rodzice niezbyt cieszyli się, kiedy otrzymał list z Hogwartu – ich stan można najlepiej opisać uczuciem ulgi – w końcu odpowiedzialność za Petera, producenta wszelakich kłopotów, na calutkie dziesięć miesięcy spadnie na Dumbledore' a, a oni, wielce _poważni_ ludzie będą mogli skupić się na równie _poważnych_ rzeczach jak narzekanie na chlebodawców czy przypalanie puddingu świątecznego.

Nigdy nie zapomni pierwszego września siedemdziesiątego pierwszego. Był to dzień, który zamknął pierwszy, nieciekawy rozdział jego życia i otworzył wrota do nowego, wspaniałego świata. Wtedy spotkał swoich przyjaciół, którzy – tak jak się spodziewał – byli zagubieni, samotni i lekko dziwni.  
On – zamknięty w sobie samotnik. Remus – wilkołak, nie potrafiący zaakceptować samego siebie. Syriusz – odrzucony przez patologiczną rodzinę, zapalczywy buntownik. A nawet James – lekko rozpieszczony, enigmatyczny chłopak, ze skłonnością do rozładowywania swoich problemów poprzez ataki na słabszych albo Ślizgonów. W pojedynkę zapewne zostaliby zagubionymi, samotnymi i lekko dziwnymi dzieciakami, takimi, którzy mogą tkwić w niepopularnej warstwie społecznej, ale razem stali się istną anomalią – lubianymi, cieszącymi się powodzeniem, ale WCIĄŻ lekko dziwnymi _przyjaciółmi_. Przyjaźń – to to, co ich połączyło. To na tym zbudowali swój wizerunek.

Przez pierwsze lata Peter nawet nie zastanawiał się, jak wyglądają ich relacje, za bardzo cieszył się, że znalazł prawdziwych druhów, osoby, w które wierzył i które – jak mu się zdawało – w niego wierzyły. Rozpierała go duma, że jest ćwiartką Huncwotów, grupy z potencjałem na największą legendę szkoły. Dopiero niedawno zaobserwował pewne _pęknięcia_ w ich znajomości.

Po pierwsze – Peter wciąż był bardziej zagubiony, samotny i dziwny niż popularny i cieszący się powodzeniem.

Po drugie – chociaż w teorii był tą ćwiartką najpopularniejszej grupy Hogwartu, to w sumie nikt go wciąż nie znał z imienia.

Po trzecie – nawet jego przyjaciele traktowali go pobłażliwie, jak mniej ważnego, mało interesującego czy w ogóle upośledzonego. Na tyle nieważnego, że aż można całować się z jego dziewczyną.

Dobrze – to prawda, że okazało się, iż Jo jest lekko… _zdemoralizowana._ Prawdą jest również, że podobne sytuacje zdarzały się MILIARDY razy pomiędzy Jamesem a Syriuszem, ale warto zaznaczyć, że podkradali sobie oni dziewczyny dla zwykłego przekonania, a te panny nic dla nich nie znaczyły. On poczuł się urażony, zwłaszcza, że w przeszłości miewał mało dziewczyn (a przyznawał to, pomimo iż był osobą, która zaraziła cały Hogwart mononukleozą)., a żadna… no, żadna nie trzymała takiego _poziomu_ jak Prewett. A Rogacz po fakcie dokonanym zachował się jakby nic się nie stało.

Ale niech będzie. Było, minęło. Peter nie miał ochoty marnować czasu i teraz do tego wracać.  
Dlatego właśnie Pettigrew, przyzwyczajony do tego, że jest _mniej znaczącym_ przyjacielem dla Jamesa czy Syriusza, przypuszczał, że przyjdzie mu znowu zbierać od kogoś jakieś zakłady albo sprzedawać alkohol za szalone sumy, kiedy go już zabraknie. Wtedy naprawdę można było dużo zarobić.

Nie. Odnalazł się w zupełnie nowej, NIESPOTYKANEJ dotąd roli.

─ Poważnie? ─ zarechotała Greta po wysłuchaniu kolejnej historii o tym, co on, Syriusz i James robili na swoich pamiętnych szlabanach u Slughorna. ─ I on się… on się nie domyślił?

─ Nie sądzę – potaknął Pettigrew, śmiertelnie poważnie. – Następnego dnia nawet podziękował nam za tak _uroczy_ prezent.

Całe zgromadzone wokół niego towarzystwo równocześnie zakryło dłonią usta.

Słuchało ono już następnej przygody słynnych Huncwotów i najwyraźniej czuło się z tym bardzo dobrze. Peter rozumiał swoich kolegów – on i jego przyjaciele często zachwycali Hogwart swoimi wybornymi kawałami, a większość z nich owiana była pewną tajemnicą. Do tej pory ich koledzy zadawali sobie pytanie, jakim cudem udało im się wpuścić do szkoły żywego lwa czy przerobić na tykającą bombę w Święto Duchów dynię, spoczywającą na stole Ślizgonów w Wielkiej Sali. Teraz mieli szansę uzyskać odpowiedź.

A ludzie uwielbiają uczucie, kiedy rzeczy dotychczas niewytłumaczalne zaczynają się robić proste, realne i możliwe dla nich do zrealizowania, nawet jeśli mają zaraz potem o nich zapomnieć.

Lecz jeszcze milszym od tamtego uczucia jest pewność, że ktoś słucha cię z uwagą i że stałeś się choć na parę sekund naprawdę _ważny_ , nawet jeśli natychmiast po zdradzeniu sekretu wracasz do niepopularnej warstwy społecznej złożonej z samotnych, zagubionych i dziwnych dzieciaków.

A Peter czuł podobną ważność przez prawie cały wieczór. I było mu miło.

Zabawa skończyła się, kiedy Mary w przypływie szału z pomocą Chrisa Wooda wyważyła drzwi szafy, uwalniając Syriusza i Dorcas od niechybnej śmierci. Można by uznać to za nawet wspaniałomyślne, gdyby nie to, że natychmiast potem dostała białej gorączki i krzyczała do Blacka (a może Meadowes?) coś, co nikt oprócz jej samej nie rozumiał. Taka sensacja zaintrygowała prawie wszystkich jego słuchaczy nawet bardziej niż opowieść o dziwnej chorobie profesora Slughorna na trzecim roku.

Prawie wszystkich, bo została przy nim Greta.

Naprawdę lubił tę dziewczynę, mimo że nie była zbytnio ładna czy mądra. Miała w sobie dużo pokory. I starała się pozostać miłą i przyjazną w każdej sytuacji. Rzadka cecha we współczesnym świecie.

─ NIE ROZUMIESZ PO AGIELSKU?! – awanturowała się Mary, biegając za Syriuszem, który prowokacyjnie zasłaniał uszy dłońmi. – ILE MAM JESZCZE PYTAĆ – GDZIE. ON. JEST?!

─ Rogaś jest zajęty – podniósł ręce Black w obronnym geście. – Nic nie poradzę na to, że ONA też ma swoich znajomych.

─ Ale _jakich_ znajomych, BLACK! – wrzeszczała, wymachując ramionami. Przypominała w tej chwili Evans jak nigdy wcześniej. – Kto w ogóle przyprowadził tu tę gówniarę? Nie zapraszałam jej!

─ Ja też – uciął Syriusz i zastukał w swój kieliszek. ─ Dwie minuty do północy, młodzieży! Puszczamy hit roku!

Z tymi słowami podkręcił odbiornik radiowy i rozległa się głośna, energiczna muzyka. Tak głośna, że nie było słychać nawet McDonald i jej pretensji.

Zauważył, że prawie wszyscy ruszyli w tany, łącząc się w pary, trójki, a nawet prymitywne kółeczka, więc – w nagłym przypływie odwagi – chwycił Gretę za rękę i zaciągnął na sam środek „parkietu".

Dziewczyna poróżowiała jak piwonia, mamrocząc pod nosem, że nie umie tańczyć. Peterowi zbytnio to nie przeszkadzało – on sam również nie wiódł prymu w tej dziedzinie.

Syriuszowi hit roku okazał się wolnym kawałkiem. Peter szczerze mówiąc nigdy go nie słyszał, ale podejrzewał, że to niemagiczni muzyka, bo Potterowie, jako najwięksi fani mugoli, jakich znał, pewnie mieli w swoim domu tylko takie radio. Serce praktycznie mu stanęło, kiedy poczuł, że Greta wplata dłonie w jego włosy.

Kołysali się powoli, w rytm muzyki, dopóki ktoś z tłumu pijacko nie wrzasnął:

─ DZIESIĘĆ!

Kątem oka zauważył Syriusza, który już przy „DZIEWIĘĆ!" rozpoczął długi, francuski pocałunek z Dorcas. Kilkanaście par, w tym Hestia z jakimś chłopakiem, którego nie mógł rozpoznać, poszło w jego ślady.

Greta oblizała nerwowo wargi, w tłumie wyłapując swoją puchońską koleżankę, która przyległa do pewnego chłopaka. Chyba czuła takie same skrępowanie, jak Peter, który myślał o teraźniejszych doznaniach swoich przyjaciół.

Żadne z nich specjalnie się nad tym nie zastanawiało, tak po prostu wyszło. Pół pokoju nagle zastygło w pocałunku, a strzała Amora przeszywała kolejne i kolejne pary. Fala namiętności zarażała wszystkich po kolei, nie omijając Grety i Petera.

W oknie pojawiły się fajerwerki.

* * *

 **0.00**

 **M** arlena nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem przetrzymała przez całą tę imprezę. Siedziała raczej na uboczu i kiedy podchodzili do niej podpici znajomi, uśmiechała się nieśmiało, ale w duchu obiecywała sobie, że do końca życia będzie wypominać im (zwłaszcza Hestii) niektóre incydenty z tej nocy.

Jej zdaniem koniec roku powinno spędzić się hucznie, aczkolwiek na tyle, by zachować trzeźwość i pamięć. Nie widziała sensu w dobrej zabawie i miłych chwilach w przypadku, gdy następnego dnia już nic się nie pamięta. Ona sama wolała do sylwestrowej nocy wracać przez następne trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni, czego wielu z gości domu Potterów zwyczajnie nie będzie w stanie zrobić.

Bree gdzieś zniknęła. Odtańczyła kilka tańców z Remusem, rozmawiając z nim o czymś bardzo żywiołowo, aż w końcu podziękowała, podeszła do Marley i spytała, czy nie miałaby ochoty na poncz.

─ Nie, dzięki – odpowiedziała wtedy Marley i właśnie od tego momentu ślad po jej kuzynce zaginął.

Parę razy podbiegła do niej Mary McDonald, wykrzykując coś o niej i nieświadomie przeklinając Marlenę (mówiła o niej per TEN SKOŃCZONY IDIOTA!), za to, że zaprosiła Bree na tę imprezę, ale Marley szczerze powiedziawszy nie miała ochoty dowiadywać się, o co jej chodzi.

Kiedy Remus i Mary wrócili z jakimś dziwnym mugolskim sprzętem i zaczęli mocować się ze starą szafą, trochę się zaciekawiła, ale potem, kiedy po wyjściu Syriusz kompletnie zignorował rudowłosą wilę, stwierdziła, że nie stanie się już nic godnego uwagi.

Jak bardzo się myliła!

─ Mogę prosić? – usłyszała znajomy głos, należący do bladego jak kreda blondyna. Remus Lupin, we własnej osobie, wyciągał teraz doń rękę, po tym, jak przez _całą_ imprezę _kompletnie_ ją ignorował. Marlena przełknęła głośno ślinę i spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

─ Do tańca?

─ Do czego chcesz – odparł i uśmiechnął się jeszcze milej. Marley przygryzła nerwowo wargę, ale ujęła jego dłoń i dała poprowadzić się na środek pokoju, niedawnej klitki singli. Ciekawiło ją, co Remus może od niej chcieć.

Kołysali się w rytm muzyki przez jakąś minutę, podczas której w Marlenie zaczęła wzrastać dojmująca irytacja. Nienawidziła owijania w bawełnę, zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o Lupina. Wolała odbyć rozmowę o Gii i swojej orientacji teraz, kilkadziesiąt sekund przed północą niż po pół roku wzajemnego unikania się.

─ Dobrze, wiem, że to ciężki temat, ale wolę mieć już go z głowy – jeśli chodzi o Gię…

─ Jaką Gię? – zmarszczył brwi Remus. Marlena spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

To nie było w jego stylu, żeby tak ewidentnie się z nią drażnić. Mógł się wściekać, w porządku, na jego miejscu Marlena też by się wściekała, ale na gacie Marlina, po co zgrywać głupiego?!

─ Dobrze, może wciśniesz wielki włącznik na swoim mózgu i przypomnisz sobie recenzję mojego debiutu, który przekazał ci Syriusz, dobra, bo…

─ Jakiego znowu debiutu?! – powtórzył pytanie, wciąż tak samo skonsternowany. Marlena wytrzeszczyła oczy.

─ No… tego, na kotylionie…

─ Od kiedy jeździsz na kotyliony? – zdumiał się. Zaraz po jego pytaniu ktoś głośno wrzasnął: OSIEM!

Marlena zaniemówiła.

Nie wiedział nic o kotylionie.

Nie wiedział o jej debiucie.

Nie wiedział o Gii Davis.

Syriusz Black milczał.

Miała ochotę wyrwać się teraz z objęć Lupina, podbiec do Łapy, odepchnąć od niego Dor, i dać mu długiego, siarczystego buziaka. MILCZAŁ! NAPRAWDĘ MILCZAŁ!

Roześmiała się głośno, kiedy w tle ktoś krzyknął: TRZY!

Nim Remus zdołał zadać następne pytanie, już całowała go najbardziej namiętnie, jak tylko potrafiła.

* * *

─ **T** itanic?

Emmelina zadrżała, słysząc znajomy głos Syriusza. W pośpiechu wytarła wilgotne powieki rękawem swetra. Odwracając się, wiedziała już, że nie ukryje tego, iż płakała. W drzwiach stał Black w całej okazałości, trochę bardziej trzeźwy niż parę godzin temu, jednak wciąż ledwo stojący na nogach. Ten fakt średnio poprawił humor Titanicównie.

─ Zostaw mnie, okej? – poprosiła słabo, czując, że jej nadwyrężone nerwy nie zniosą jeszcze przekomarzania się z byłym chłopakiem. ─ Po prostu… mnie zostaw.

Od samego początku, kiedy tylko zadecydowała, że jednak pojedzie z dziewczynami do Blacka na Sylwestra, przeczuwała, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Przypuszczała, że widok Syriego imprezującego z innymi dziewczynami lekko ją zaboli. Spodziewała się również, że to Meadowes stanie się jego głównym celem, ale chyba w jej sercu mimowolnie zrodziła się naiwna nadzieja, że Łapa zachowa na tyle przyzwoitości, że będzie się przynajmniej krył. A publiczne całowanie się z Dor z pewnością nie było dyskretne, ani nie było kryciem.

Czy to wszystko zaczyna się ponownie? Czy Dor i Black _znowu_ się zejdą? Czy będą chodzić za rączkę, przytulać się i całować od teraz, ot tak, na jej oczach? Przestaną się chować po kątach i trzymać swój związek w sekrecie dopóty, dopóki nie wybuchnie kolejna epidemia mononukleozy? Czy naprawdę to wszystko zatoczy jedno wielkie koło?

Syriusz nie odszedł. Stał dalej w drzwiach i wpatrywał się na nią ze skupieniem. Chyba nigdy nie widziała go aż tak poważnego.

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim odważył się i podszedł bliżej. Przysiadł na łóżku, na którym siedziała już Emmelina. Była to sypialnia rodziców Jamesa.

Czując, że chłopak jest tak blisko niej, blondynka rozszlochała się jeszcze bardziej. Nie mogła znieść jego obecności. Raniło ją wszystko, co tylko się z nim wiązało – to, że mówi, to, że oddycha, to, że się z kimś całuje. Niczego nie żałowała bardziej niż tego, że kiedykolwiek go poznała, że się w nim zakochała. To przyniosło za sobą tylko ból.

─ Dlaczego ONA, Syri? – nieoczekiwanie wybuchnęła, kiedy z jej oczu zamiast łez zaczynało lać się tsunami. ─ Dlaczego tak bardzo ci na niej zależy? Dlaczego TO ZAWSZE musi być ona?!

Black westchnął. Nie był potworem i wbrew tego, co powszechnie o nim mówiono, wcale nie zależało mu na pobiciu rekordu świata w łamaniu serc. Uważał po prostu, że jest wolnym ptakiem, a długie związki zwyczajnie go męczyły, jednak jeśli czegoś już chciał uniknąć, to późniejszych dziewczęcych lamentów, jak ten teraz, w wykonaniu Emmeliny, królowej dramatów.

Wcale nie wiedział, dlaczego tak uczepił się Meadowes, a raczej _już_ nie był pewny. Kiedyś ta dziewczyna zwyczajnie działała mu na nerwy i zapraszał ją na randki wyłącznie, żeby ją podenerwować, ale teraz, kiedy okres wzajemnej nienawiści mieli już za sobą… chyba po prostu fakt, że to ONA z nim zerwała, wytrącił go z równowagi. Ale to jednak nie do końca było to…

─ Nie wiem… _Emma –_ wydukał, po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni wymawiając jej imię. ─ Tak po prostu jest.

Blondynka podciągnęła głośno nosem. Syriusz otoczył ją ramieniem, w pocieszającym geście.

Zastygli w milczeniu. Emmelina wciąż wylewała morze łez, plamiąc koszulę Blacka, ale on znosił to z niewiarygodną cierpliwością. Minęło parę ładnych sekund, zanim zdecydował się wyciągnąć z tylnej kieszeni spodni małego, beżowego pudełeczka.

Poczuł się głupio, równie głupio jak wtedy, gdy przeszło miesiąc temu wylosował dziewczynę w szkolnej loterii mikołajkowej. Długo zastanawiał się, co jej kupić, a prezent, który wybrał dwa tygodnie temu w Hogsmeade oddał wrednej sąsiadce Potterów. Chyba dopadło go coś, co doznawał bardzo nieczęsto, a mianowicie – wyrzuty sumienia. Z nimi pojawiła się dziwna potrzeba, by kupić Emmelinie coś, co chociaż w połowie zrekompensuje cały ten numer, który wyciął jej w zeszłym semestrze. Ten, z zamienieniem jej w Gretę Catchlove. To chyba było trochę… _zbyt_ brutalne.

─ Wylosowałem cię w loterii mikołakowej – powiedział, kiedy Emma wlepiła w niego swoje wielkie, niebieskie oczęta. – Wiesz, tej, którą tak przeżywała Meadowes.

Titanicówna uniosła brwi, ale drżącą ręką sięgnęła po pudełeczku, przeczuwając najgorsze.

W środku jednak wcale nie znajdowała się bomba masowego rażenia ani larwa jakiegoś robactwa. Z nieukrywanym zdumieniem chwyciła za srebrny łańcuszek, a gdy wyciągnęła go całego, zauważyła, że wisi na nim mała zawieszka w kształcie serca. Emmelina, która niejednokrotnie widziała biżuterię tego typu, chwyciła je i otworzyła. Tak jak przypuszczała, dostała magiczne puzderko.

Di wyjaśniła jej kiedyś, że naszyjnik ma to do siebie, iż we wnętrzu serca pojawi się magiczne zdjęcie kogoś, kogo kochamy najbardziej na świecie. Titanicówna była pewna, że jak tylko otworzy puzderko, w środku zobaczy zdjęcie Syriusza. Tak się jednak nie stało.

Jej puzderko było puste.

─ Jest… co…?

─ Wiesz na czym to polega? – spytał Black, gotów wtajemniczyć ją w sekret swojego prezentu. ─ Widzisz…

─ Wiem! – pokręciła głową Emma. – Ale… ono jest _puste._

─ Puste?

─ Puste.

Zapanowało krępujące milczenie. Syriusz zapewne również przypuszczał, że Emmelina zobaczy jego podobiznę, bo wyraz twarzy miał bardzo skonsternowany. Co to w ogóle znaczyło, że w sercu nie ma żadnego zdjęcia? Może kupił jakąś fałszywkę? Czy to możliwe, że Emma była na tyle oschła, że nie kochała _nikogo?_

─ _Cóż…_ ─ wzruszył ramionami Black. – To nawet lepiej.

─ Jesteś pewien, że to dobrze działa?

─ Tak.

─ A skąd?

─ Bo Luniak zobaczył McKinnon.

Emmelina spuściła wzrok. Miłość Remusa do Marley była wystarczającym dowodem na to, że puzderko działa, jak powinno. Ale czy to możliwe, że Emma _naprawdę_ nikogo nie powinna zobaczyć?

Cisnęła łańcuszek z powrotem do pudełeczka i przyjrzała mu się badawczo.

Puzderko było puste.

Nic.

Zero.

Kompletnie bez zawartości.

Nie było w środku Syriusza ani żadnego innego chłopaka. Nie było nikogo.

Milczała przez chwilę, pogrążając się w refleksji. Wyrwał ją z niej Syriusz, łapiąc ją za dłoń. Dziewczyna cała zadrżała.

─ Czy mogę też cię o coś prosić w ramach spóźnionego prezentu świątecznego?

─ A czego chcesz? – spytała dziewczyna, na wpół przytomnie.

─ Rusz dalej – powiedział, całując ją w czoło. Emmelina zamrugała, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

 _Rusz dalej…_

Zanim Syriusz zniknął za drzwiami, pozostawił za sobą jeszcze jedną, zagadkową uwagę:

─ Moje puzderko też jest puste.

* * *

 **ok. 9.00, 1 stycznia 1977**

 **H** estia obudziła się z paskudnym bólem głowy, zapewne wcześnie rano, bo za drzwiami nie słyszała żadnych głosów, świadczących o tym, że domownicy byli już na nogach. Niechętnie uchyliła powieki i przeciągnęła się jak kot, gdy jej poranne, _powolne_ przebudzenie zaburzyło coś zgoła nieoczekiwanego – najmniejszym palcem u nóg uderzyła o coś twardego, ślizgiego i… mokrego? Zmarszczyła brwi i zignorowała kilkusekundowe pobolewanie. Musiała uderzyć o pręt łóżka szpitalnego (zdaniem Hestii bardziej przypominało ono pryczę) i pewnie ta niezdarna pielęgniarka, Nancy, znowu coś rozlała. Westchnęła ciężko i nie patrząc, zaczęła macać palcami w poszukiwaniu skrawka pierzyny. Jakie było jej zdumienie, kiedy zamiast puszystej kołdry jej palce dotknęły lodowatej, mokrej cieczy.

Hestia krzyknęła i zerwała się na równe nogi, chwiejąc się na nich niebezpiecznie. Była w _wannie._ W wannie z wodą tak zimną, że prawdopodobnie łamiącą jakieś prawa w przyrodzie.

Naga.

 _Będę chora,_ jęknęła w myślach, podpierając się o umywalkę i suszarkę, by sprawnie wyjść z wanny. _Lepiej pomodlić się do tego boga, o którym czytałam w „Centaurze", a którego imienia nie mogę sobie przypomnieć…_

Woda, w której przed chwilą się kąpała (o ile można kąpać się bezwiednie), nie dość, że była okropnie zimna, to jeszcze mętna i pływały w niej jakieś dziwne substancje, które skądś kojarzyła, a których nazwy nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Z drżącą od zimna ręką wyciągnęła z wanny korek. Ku jej radości woda zaczęła posłusznie spływać hen, daleko z jej pola widzenia.

Cała drżała z zimna. Spojrzała na swoje oblicze w lustrze – była trupioblada, a na czole utworzyła się dziwaczna niebieskawo-czerwona siateczka. Zasnęła w wannie. _Co_ ona wczoraj robiła?

 _Muszę iść do dyżurującej, żeby dała mi jakiś eliksir, zanim rozwinie się u mnie obustronne zapalanie płuc,_ zdecydowała, ubierając najcieplejszy szlafrok, który znalazła łazience. Jak mogła być tak głupia? Spanie w wannie? _Naprawdę_? Kto miał wczoraj dyżur na jej oddziale i był tak mądry, że nie zorientował się, że jej brakuje i że spędziła kilka ładnych godzin w łazience? Och! A mówi się, że tylko _bardzo inteligentne_ osoby mogą łączyć swoją przyszłość z uzdrowicielstwem. Już ona lepiej by sobie poradziła!

Złapała za klamkę, a po otwarciu drzwi ukazał jej się nieznany hol. Czy zeszłej nocy nie dość, że SPAŁA W WANNIE to jeszcze UCIEKŁA ZE SZPITALA? Jak ta nadopiekuńcza uzdrowicielka Belle się dowie to…

Nagle wszystko jej się przypomniało.

Wróciła do Potterów.

Belle i Seth wyjechali do znajomych.

Była wczoraj impreza.

Chyba odleciała po którymś kieliszku.

Niedobrze.

Na korytarzu nie natknęła się na nikogo, ale drzwi, które mijała, były pootwierane, więc przypuszczała, że wszyscy są już na dole i jedzą śniadanie. Z miną godną męczennicy zbiegła ze schodów. Nie zrobiła takiego hałasu jak zwykle, ponieważ wciąż rozglądała się po całym domu, szukając czegokolwiek wyglądającego choć odrobinę znajomo. Na próżno.

Postawiła gołą stopę na zimną posadzkę w holu. Cichutki dźwięk zdawał się przenikać przez każdą ścianę i drzwi wielkiego domu. Hestia dostawiła drugą stopę, po czym zaczęła człapać, chichutko tuptając o podłogę, by dodać sobie otuchy. Miała nadzieję, że w sytuacji, gdy nie pamięta obrazów, przynajmniej dźwięki staną się bardziej znajome, dlatego celowo dotykała tapety, pukała w ścianę czy drapała paznokciem dużego palca o podłogę. Wszystko na nic.

Intuicja podpowiedziała jej, którędy udać się do kuchni, lecz gdy konspiracyjnie zerknęła przez dziurkę od klucza (licząc na to, że ten dziecinny gest przywoła przynajmniej wspomnienia z jej najmłodszych lat) – natychmiast odskoczyła.

W środku byli ludzie. Jonesówna przez sekundę zapomniała o tym, że spędziła noc w wannie i prawdopodobnie w tej chwili rozwija się u niej obustronne zapalenie płuc, wsłuchując się (oczywiście _przypadkiem,_ bo podsłuchiwanie nie leżało w jej zamiarach) w dialog stojących za drzwiami osób:

─ …nie jest ze mną tak źle, McDziwko.

Hestia zmarszczyła brwi. Ciężko jej było sobie przypomnieć, ale coś podpowiadało jej, że tylko jedna osoba na świecie zwraca się do drugiej per „McDziwko".

Syriusz Black.

Chociaż z początku dziewczyna _naprawdę_ nie chciała robić czegoś tak dziecinnego, jak podsłuchiwanie przez dziurkę od klucza, z tym odkryciem natychmiast zmieniła zdanie.

 _Ciekawość – rzecz ludzka, a zwłaszcza dziewczęca,_ pomyślała i zaczęła szukać wzrokiem jakieś szklanki.

Znalazła ją leżącą na zagraconym jakimiś papilotami stoliku, zapewne była jedną z pamiątek po wczorajszym melanżu. To lepiej dla niej.

Po przyłożeniu szklanki do drzwi, słyszała praktycznie wszystko, a po kilku chwilach zdążyła zauważyć, że Mary i Syriusz o coś się kłócili, a dokładniej jej kuzyn miał jakieś wyrzuty, a rudowłosa jawnie się z niego nabijała. Zorientowała się też, że w kłótnię zamieszany jest ktoś jeszcze, na dręczeniu kogo Black przyłapał dziewczynę.

─ I dlatego wykradłaś wczoraj May Demencję? Chciałaś _znowu_ podtruć Lily Evans, co nie? Tak jak zrobiłaś ostatnio?

Podtruć? Demencja? _Lily Evans?_

Po krótkim wysiłku Hestia odtworzyła w pamięci obraz Lily – to ta niska, ruda i krzykliwa dziewczyna Jamesa.

A Demencja to coś jak zażywanie płynnego akonitu, co robiła ta dziewczyna, która w kółko przychodziła do sali Hestii w Mungu. Narkotyki.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

─ Tak, Black. Bo nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty niż patrzenie, jak Evans dowala się do każdego chłopaka na imprezie. Pamiętasz, jak jej odwaliło, kiedy ostatni raz naćpała się Demencji.

─ …kiedy ty dolałaś jej tej Demencji.

─ Tak ciężko uwierzyć, że sama ją wzięła?

─ Sugerujesz coś?

─ Daj spokój, Syriuszku – roześmiała się Mary. Jej głos zabrzmiał milej, a wręcz filuternie. – Chyba umiesz dodać dwa do dwóch. Evans swego czasu pogrążyła się bardziej niż nasza Mayie.

Mayie? Hestia przypomniała sobie bladą brunetkę, przypominającą trochę topielca, która wczoraj chodziła po całym domu z obłędem w oczach. Była Demencjonistką? Nic dziwnego. Oni tak zwykle kończyli…

─ Nie obchodzi mnie, co Evans robiła w swoim życiu, moja droga. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to mogła być nawet prostytutką – ale jednak wolałbym, żebyś nie mieszała do tego May…

─ Powiedział facet, który wczoraj ignorował jej samopoczucie w razie, gdyby zobaczyła Colette Angelo.

─ I tak zobaczyła Bree Angelo.

─ Przecież wiem.

Hestia zmarszczyła brwi. Rozmowa zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej interesująca. Z jej powodu zapomniała nawet o swoim niefortunnym poranku i potencjalnym obustronnym zapaleniu płuc.

─ Do kogo wysyłałaś tę Demencję?

─ Do przyjaciela.

─ O kurwa, czego ja się dzisiaj dowiaduję! MARY MCDONALD ma przyjaciół!

Hestia nie mogła się doczekać by usłyszeć, jak McDonald się mu odszczeka, ale ani jej, ani Syriuszowi nie było to dane. Jonesówna usłyszała jeszcze, jak szklanka wypada jej z ręki i z głośnym łoskotem spotyka się z podłogą.

Drzwi do domu otworzyły się, a do środka weszła Belle ze swoim mężem. Seth Potter gwizdnął z nieukrywanym zdumieniem, a pani Potter rozdziawiła usta w wyrazie niemego szoku.

Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak:

Hestia stała z pochylona pod drzwiami do kuchni na samym środku doszczętnie zdemolowanego holu. Obrazy wiszące na ścianach albo pospadały na dół, albo zostały przekrzywione. Trochę tynku z sufitu pospadało prosto na roztrzaskane i popękane kafelki. Na podłodze roiło się od szkła po butelkach, pojedynczych knutów, dziwnych proszków i nawet elementów bielizny. A ona, nie dość, że dopiero co wyszła z wanny, to jeszcze stała w całym centrum tej stajni Augiasza.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo i niemrawo pomachała do swoich opiekunów.

* * *

 **M** ay zleciała po schodach na śniadanie kilka minut po tym, jak po Mary przyjechał jej brat i zabrał ją na ostatni dzień ferii do domu. Kiedy stanęła w drzwiach, jej matka wrzasnęła z przerażeniem.

May miewała gorsze dni i zwykła robić podobne rzeczy, ale nigdy jeszcze nie _pocięła się_ do ego stopnia. Krew ściekała strumieniami z jej rąk i nóg, a w oczach czaiła się przerażająca pustka i strach.

─ Zgadzam się… ─ wydukała tylko, zanim opadła jak długa na podłogę.

Śniła jej się Colette Angelo.

* * *

 **I** saac wstał dużo wcześniej przed Jo i Luthien. Umówił się z Nią, że nikt nie pozna jej tożsamości. Sowa z Demencją przyszła prawie natychmiast po tym, jak wygramolił się z łóżka. Na dziewczynę musiał poczekać jeszcze godzinę.

─ Rozumiem, że nasza umowa jest przypieczętowana? – spytała Ona, wskazując na Demencję, którą Monroe trzymał w dłoni.

─ Oczywiście… _kuzyneczko_ – uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

Dziewczyna uwolniła trochę aury wili w odpowiedzi.


	4. (19) Prawda czy Fałsz?

19\. PRAWDA CZY FAŁSZ?

 **[krótko o tym, jak działa plotka]**

„ _Tylko jedna rzecz jest gorsza niż gdy o nas mówią, a mianowicie: gdy o nas nie mówią."_

-Oscar Wilde

* * *

 **I**

 _Blichtr. Urok._ _Smak. Plotka._

 _Piękność._

 **U** lotka z tym niezwykle chwytliwym sloganem została wklejona do wszystkich notesików na złote myśli, jakie Piękności nosiły ze sobą. Autentyczny plakat wykonany przez złotą rękę A.B Norton napawał je dumą do tego stopnia, że rozważały nawet, czy nie opłacałoby się przyczepić go na tablicę ogłoszeń w pokoju wspólnym. Miały nadzieję na przygarnięcie kilku dodatkowych duszyczek do swoich szeregów, a że były estetkami pełną piersią, przypuszczały, że wywieszka spowoduje wzmożone zainteresowanie ich działalnością. Ostatecznie jednak dziwnym trafem wszystkie większe duplikaty plakatów, które nadawałyby się do wywieszenia, zniknęły, a więc Piękności zmuszone zostały przywitać nowy semestr w starym składzie.

Od początku siedemdziesiątego siódmego (uwielbiały wypisywać inicjały nowego roku wszędzie, gdzie tylko się dało, bo każda z nich przywitała pierwszego stycznia wyśmienicie) wydarzyło się tak wiele, że pierwsze w tym semestrze spotkanie Piękności odbyło się w rekordowym czasie, bo już w piątek drugiego tygodnia szkoły.

Wcześniej ustalono, że w nowym roku cała społeczność spotykać się będzie w gryfońskim dormitorium numer pięć, które należało do prefekt naczelnej Larissy Richardson. Zwykle na miejsce spotkań wybierano dormitorium czwartoklasistek, ponieważ każda z nich należała do grupy i żadna nie miała problemu z tym, iż banda wyperfumowanych anorektyczek przysiądzie na ich dywanie i poobgaduje każdą popularną osobę w Hogwarcie, jak się – niestety – często zdarzało. Jeśli dodać do tego fakt, że opary eliksirów na odchudzanie i porost włosów, jakie Piękności namiętnie warzyły na praktycznie każdym spotkaniu, skutkowały nieznośną apatią, to nie można się dziwić, że kiedy jakieś dormitorium zostało przydzielone jako siedzibę stowarzyszenia, ktoś wylatywał za bruk.

Larissa doszła jednak do wniosku, że dormitorium numer pięć należy do niej w _większym_ stopniu niż do pozostałych siódmorocznych współmieszkanek, które Pięknościami nie są, i zadecydowała, że jej własna sypialnia jest miejscem najbardziej odpowiednim na regularne spotkania.

Trzynastego stycznia sytuacja wyglądała więc tak: Summer Blake, Larissa Richarson i Rachel Sommers dmuchały w swoje wymalowane paznokcie i szeptały sobie do ucha jakieś niezwykłe rzeczy, o czym świadczyć mogły ich podekscytowane miny. Sally McDonwer i Georgia Powell cytowały głośno fragmenty „Kociołka Amortencji", lecz choć wyrazy ich twarzy zdradzały powagę, nie dało się ukryć, że większości słów, które tak namiętnie deklamowały, nie potrafiły nawet wymówić. Z młodszego grona Caitlin Chamberlain i Annabelle Norton energicznie gestykulowały i popijały kremowe piwo.

Larissa, której paznokcie zdążyły wyschnąć na tyle, że mogła sięgnąć po ciasteczka wzbogacone eliksirem na porost włosów, przypomniała sobie nagle, po co szukała wczoraj młoteczka sądowego, należącego do jej ojca. Otworzyła usta i z nieukrywaną radością, uderzyła nim o podkładkę. Dźwięk do złudzenia przypominał bębnienie pałeczką o cymbałki.

─ Otwieram kolejne spotkanie Piękności!

Rozległy się oklaski (a raczej _prymitywne_ oklaski z racji tego, że spory procent Piękności nie chciał klasnąć zbyt gromko, gdyż różowy lakier wciąż schnął na ich kciukach). Larissa błysnęła uśmiechem.

─ Zgodnie z naszą dewizą – „mówić trzeba o wszystkim, a najlepiej ciekawie", kto pierwszy chciałby zabrać głos?

Ręce powędrowały do góry. Rachel Sommers, której zadaniem było udzielanie kolejnym osobom głosów, wskazała ręką na najbliżej siedzącą Sally McDonwer.

─ May Potter jest na odwyku! – wydukała na jednym oddechu. Georgia Powell wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Zwykle wzruszało ją wszystko, co wiązało się z Potterami (szczególnie z Jamesem).

Rozległy się podekscytowane szmery.

─ Znaczy się, jest na jakieś diecie, tak? – zmarszczyła czoło A.B. Norton, która nie wyobrażała sobie żadnego innego powodu, dla którego ktoś może chcieć odizolować się od ludzi (i chłopców) niż dieta lub ewentualnie ciąża.

─ Oczywiście, że nie! – prychnęła Summer i ściszyła głos do szeptu, pochylając się nad swoimi powierzycielkami sekretu, jakby z obawy, że może zostać podsłuchana (co było absurdem, bo Larissa nie mogąc znieść myśli, że jej współlokatorki wrócą z do dormitorium i przepędzą towarzystwo, zamknęła drzwi i wyciszyła calusieńki pokój). – Nie wmawiajcie mi, że nie widziałyście jej brzuszka. Znacie Potterów, to znaczy… moja matka chodziła z matką Jamesa do klasy i twierdzi, że van Weertowie w razie _takich_ skandali zawsze zabierali ją ze szkoły… _na długo._

─ Nie sądzę, żeby May Potter _zaszła_ – zabrała głos Larissa, która uwielbiała kończyć debaty. – Przez ostatnie miesiące wyglądała, jakby nawiedził ją duch Jęczącej Marty. Chyba nawet twój brat, Sally, by jej nie zechciał.

Sally poróżowiała.

─ Mogła mieć kogoś innego – zaprotestowała Georgia Powell, gotowa bronić siostry Jamesa do ostatniej kropli krwi. Rachel Sommers wzniosła oczy ku niebu:

─ Niby kogo? Chasey' ego Reagana?

Przez pokój przeszły chichoty. Chase Reagan – odkąd pojawił się w Hogwarcie i zajął pokój z Huncwotami (co było wydarzeniem tak niezwykłym, że nie mogło zostać niezauważone przez największe szkolne plotkary) łatka nieco _dziwnego_ została do niego przypięta praktycznie od razu. Przyczyniły się do tego oczywiście jego koligacje z Lily Evans oraz dziwna relacja z Dorcas Meadowes (dziewczyna wołała na niego _Chasey,_ chociaż Bóg jeden wiedział, SKĄD oni się znają?).

A skoro plotki mówiły, że jest on przyrodnim bratem nienormalnej Evans (kto zdrowy psychicznie NIE CHCIAŁBY umówić się z JAMESEM POTTEREM na randkę?) i dobrym przyjacielem szurnietej Meadowes (kto nieupośledzony rzuciłby Syriusza Blacka DWA RAZY?), jego poziom szaleństwa musiał być choć trochę zbliżony do średniego ilorazu tej dwójki.

Od tej pory już nie dwie, ale trzy osoby stały się obiektem kpin i złośliwych porównań Piękności, mimo że niektóre z nich przyznały, że Chase jest całkiem seksowny.

─ Widziałam go wczoraj – odezwała się Summer, po tym jak Larissa uderzyła młotkiem o swój podręcznik do eliksirow. ─ Chase' a. Flirtował z tą oszołomką, Jones.

─ To ta, która w poniedziałek na śniadaniu pojechała po Evans? – spytała Sue Renner, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, jak wygląda Hestia Jones. Chciała po prostu zmienić temat, bo Piękności rozmawiały o niej i jej zagadkowym pobycie w Mungu przez połowę zeszłego semestru.

Annabelle Norton i Caitlin Chamberlain zachichotały.

─ _Nie._ To była Mary McDonald.

─ Królowa wróciła – dodała Sally, wywracając oczami. ─ Pewnie pokłóciła się z Evans o Jamesa. Na jej miejscu zrobiłabym to samo…

Piękności przytaknęły, w myślach przeklinając żałosną postać rudowłosej prefekt. Każda z nich swego czasu chodziła z Jamesem (a przynajmniej tak myślała) dlatego do stałych elementów ich spotkań należała „nagonka na Evans", w której dzieliły się wszystkimi dowodami świadczącymi o tym, że kocha się ona w Potterze, ale próbuje go uwieść i usidlić, dlatego odmawia za każdym razem, gdy ten proponuje jej randkę (oczywiście, żadna z nich nie wierzyła, że jej się uda). A teraz, kiedy wróciła Mary McDonald, sądziły, że wszystko przybierze zupełnie inny, niespodziewany obrót.

─ Nie było mnie na tej kłótni – pożaliła się Maggie Lambert, która pierwszy dzień nowego semestru spędziła w Skrzydle Szpitalnym z nogą w gipsie. – Kto zda relację?

─ Najlepiej niech zrobi to Summer, bo była wtedy najbliżej – zaproponowała Rachel, czekając na aprobatę Larissy. Ta przytaknęła.

* * *

 **2 stycznia**

 **D** rugiego stycznia ta część Hogwartu, która wróciła na święta do domu, ponownie zasiadła wśród drugiej, zimującej w zamku części szkoły. Przywitała ich tradycyjnie magiczna atmosfera, stęsknieni koledzy i wyborna uczta, ale również zwiastun kolejnych nieprzespanych nocy z nosem w książkach. Na stole, obok indyków, pasztetów, kur, jagnięciny, ryżów i makaronów, wciąż krążyły duchy z czerwonymi czapkami z białymi pomponami na głowach, a uczniowie ciągnęli za cukierki-crackery, nie mogąc chyba zaakceptować, że święta przeminęły.

Wśród śmiejących się i żartujących Gryfonów, niebywały kontrast stanowiła czwórka szóstoklasistek, które – co do nich nie podobne – siedziały kornie, starając się ograniczyć rozmowę do minimum. Piąta, emanując raz po raz potężnym urokiem wili, szczebiotała za wszystkich obecnych, ale nie były to typowe dziewczęce androny, lecz ostre słowne natarcie:

─ Chyba tęskniłam za tymi naszymi wspólnymi chwilami, dziewczyny ─ wyznała Mary, dopijając do końca swój sok z rozkruszonym lodem. Piła go ciurkiem, do momentu, gdy nieoczekiwanie podniosła palec go góry i przełknęła z trudem ciecz, jak zwykle robi osoba, która podczas picia przypomniała sobie coś bardzo istotnego. – Marleno, znalazłaś już sobie jakąś _dziewczynę?_

Marlena zachłysnęła się własnym sokiem dyniowym i spojrzała z wyrzutem na koleżankę. Wila przeglądała właśnie stary album, a zdjęcie na samym początku przedstawiało ją i Gię. Nie chciała wiedzieć, skąd ona (i Sidney) miała tę fotografię.

─ Jeszcze nie – rzuciła tylko, powoli zbierając swoje rzeczy, w celu jak najszybszego opuszczenia Wielkiej Sali. Dorcas złapała ją za rękę i szepnęła coś, żeby się nie przejmowała.

─ Możesz zabawić się w swatkę, jeśli tak bardzo cię to rusza – odezwała się Lily, wściekła na cały świat, że musi siedzieć w bliskim sąsiedztwie byłej dziewczyny Jamesa. ─ Chociaż na twoim miejscu zajęłabym się czymś, co _faktycznie_ pomoże wkupić się w nasze łaski.

Mary obdarzyła ją krótkim, mało przychylnym spojrzeniem, ale prawie natychmiast przeniosła wzrok na swoją następną ofiarę, przewracając kartkę albumu. Zdjęcie przedstawiało dwie ciemnowłose postacie, jedna z nich, starsza, posiadała ciut ostrzejsze rysy, a druga ładniejszą, szlachetną twarzyczkę. Maleńka dziewczynka ubraną miała białą, zwiewną sukienkę, która sprawiała, że wyglądała jak anioł.

─ Dorcas, czy znaleziono w ogóle ciało Calliope? – wyrzuciła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, wpatrując się w młodszą ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę ze zdjęcia, następnie przenosząc wzrok na starszą, siedzącą przed nią Meadowes.

Dor cała zbladła, ale dzielnie podtrzymała spojrzenie Mary. Do tej pory nie rozmawiała z nikim, kto miałby czelność wspomnieć o jej zmarłej siostrzyczce, chociaż wiedziała, że sporo osób szepcze na ten temat po kątach. Głośno podciągnęła nosem i spuściła spojrzenie na swój talerz. Jej nachos, otoczone obficie sosem guacamole, zaczęło przyprawiać ją o mdłości.

─ Byłaś na jej pogrzebie – szepnęła, ledwo dosłyszalnie, łokciem zrzucając książkę Emmeliny z całującą się parą na okładce z blatu. Tomik w locie otworzył się w miejscu, gdzie Titanicówna wcisnęła zakładkę, i spadł prosto na leżącą na podłodze porcję jajecznicy z ketchupem.

Dor przejechała otwartą ręką po twarzy i dukając jakieś przeprosiny, wstała od stołu i zarzuciła własnoręcznie zrobioną i wyhaftowaną torbę na ramię. Nawet się nie pożegnała. Emma westchnęła i usiłując zdusić rozgoryczenie, sięgnęła po swoją książkę. Jej mina przyciągnęła uwagę Mary, która zwykle traktowała Emmę jak powietrze, dlatego do tej pory nie rzuciła w jej kierunku żadnego złośliwego komentarza, chociaż w albumie minęła już tuzin zdjęć blondynki.

Przerzuciła niedbale kilka kartek, aż natrafiła na portret wykonany przez Dor, szkicowany przy pomocy wklejonego obok zdjęcia. Na portrecie Emmelina wyglądała o wiele korzystniej, dlatego McDonaldówna oderwała go i wcisnęła gdzieś na następne strony, skupiając się na fotografii. Czternastoletnia Emmelina leżała w zaspie śniegu, jej niezbyt dobrze dobrana kurtka podkreślała liczne fałdy na brzuchu, zwłaszcza dlatego, że dziewczyna wstawała, śmiejąc się i ukazując aparacik ortodontyczny. Jej krótkie włosy w ogóle nie pasowały do okrągłej, pulchnej buzi. Warga wili drgnęła.

─ Emmelina, powiem ci, że jak na bulimiczkę, anorektyczkę i wielki wrzód na tyłku, wyszłaś całkiem nieźle na tym zdjęciu – parsknęła, przyglądając się uważnie koleżance. – Chciałabyś zostać modelką? Wiesz, masz niezłe znajomości… Czy twoja matka wstydzi się zgarnąć cię do rodzinnego fachu? – zaśmiała się, doprowadzając Emmelinę do wzdrygnięcia. – Chociaż ona teraz chyba podjęła się bardziej _aktywnego_ i _fizycznego_ zajęcia.

─ _Dosyć –_ oświadczyła Lily, z głośnym łoskotem odstawiając swój kubek z kawą na stół. Przybrała charakterystyczną „teraz rozwiążemy sprawę po mojemu" minę.

Emma przełknęła głośno ślinę. Jeszcze chwila i nogi zaczną ją świerzbić, by jak Dor i Marley dać nogi za pas i zostawić dwie rozgrywające na boisku, nie narażając swojej wrażliwej psychiki na to, żeby ich kłótnia nawiedzała ją później w snach. Pozostała jednak dzielna i została, by dokończyć sałatkę rybną.

Mary parsknęła i niechętnie spojrzała na swoją nową rywalkę, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

─ Rozumiem, że mnie _nienawidzisz –_ zaczęła butnie – ale to po prostu _żałosne_ , żeby wyżywać się na _moich przyjaciółkach –_ kontynuowała niezrażona Lily. Jej słowa, chociaż starannie wyważone, zdawały się wbijać w umysł niczym sztylety: _─ …_ zamiast zrobić to na mnie.

McDonald uśmiechnęła się chytrze i podebrała Woodowi z siódmej klasy szklankę ze złocistym, niejednorodnym trunkiem, który zapewne zawierał procenty, bowiem chłopak słynął z tego, że przemycał alkohol do szkoły. Upijając łyk napoju, uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją i zadumała, jakby wyszukiwała dla Lily najgorszą zaczepkę, na jaką było ją stać. Emma złapała przyjaciółkę intuicyjnie za rękę, bojąc się chyba, że tym razem pocisk Mary okaże się śmiertelny.

─ Lily… ─ przeciągnęła jej imię, jakby wymawiała jakiś nieznany, egzotyczny wyraz. ─ Powiedz mi, czy całowałaś się z kimś w przeciągu trzech ostatnich lat, czy chłopcy wciąż uciekają przed tobą jak przed komornikiem?

─ Tak, Mary. Całowałam się z _Jamesem –_ wypluła te słowa, zanim zdążyła się zastanowić.

Szklanka pękła Mary w dłoni.

Emmelina upuściła widelec. Jej usta uformowały się w kształtne „O".

Najbardziej zaskoczona była jednak Lily, która w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczała, że komukolwiek zdradzi swój mały sekret, a co dopiero Emmelinie, jakiej poziom gadulstwa równy jest prawie ilości lakieru do włosów, którego używa, i Mary, która zapewne zabije Pottera przy najbliższej okazji.

Natychmiast po tym jak obydwie, Lily i Emma, otrząsnęły się z szoku, zalała ich fala przerażenia. Dobrze wiedziały, do jakiego stopnia Mary potrafiła być nieprzewidywalna i wiedziały, co na tę nieprzewidywalność najbardziej wpływa – James. Blondynka ścisnęła przyjaciółkę mocniej za rękę.

Mary tymczasem zastygła bez ruchu. Nie mrugała, nie oddychała, a nawet nie emanowała urokiem wili, przez co – paradoksalnie – od razu zwróciła na siebie uwagę całego stołu. Z początku cicha i niedowierzająca, zgoła nieoczekiwanie, wila stała się bardzo hałaśliwa, ale w zupełnie niespodziewany sposób. Zaczęła się _śmiać_ i chociaż był to śmiech pusty i nerwowy, przyprawiał o gęsią skórkę.

─ Jesteś większą dziwką niż myślałam – wykrztusiła w końcu, tracąc dobry humor. Wstała głośno od stołu i pokręciła głową. Jej wyraz twarzy zdradzał, że wahała się pomiędzy zrobieniem fizycznej krzywdy Lily, Emmelinie, Jamesowi lub sobie samej.

─ Uuuu… jakich to my słówek używamy? – spytał znajomy głos, należący do chłopaka, który znikąd zmaterializował się tuż za Mary, zapewne przybywając w te strony stołu, żeby trochę podręczyć Dorcas.

Syriuszowi towarzyszył James. Lily spojrzała w jego kierunku, chcąc przekazać mu wzrokiem znak, że Mary _wie,_ ale Potter nie patrzał na nią. Swoje ciepłe, brązowe oczy skierował w stronę Mary i podejmował z nią walkę na spojrzenia.

─ Spieprzaj, Black – warknęła Mary, przepychając się przez niego i Jamesa. Odchodząc, szarpnęła Pottera mocno za ramię i pociągnęła w ustronne miejsce, gdzie bez przeszkód mogła wyjaśnić z nim kilka kwestii.

* * *

 **II**

─ … **a** potem Lily Evans wpadła w szał – dokończyła opowieść Summer, dmuchając w swoje paznokcie. – A raczej Syriusz to zrobił. Mam wrażenie, że nie lubi Mary jeszcze bardziej niż Evans, dlatego zatrzymał Jamesa, kiedy Mary chciała go wyprowadzić z Wielkiej Sali…

─ …lekko zmieszał ją z błotem, potem podpuścił Lily i wybuchła wojna – dokończyła za nią Sue Renner. ─ Wiecie jak to jest, kiedy Evans jest wkurzona, i McDonald jest wkurzona, i James jest wkurzony, i jeszcze Black ich wszystkich podpuszcza.

─ Wojna?! Evans wpadła w szał? – powtórzyła Maggie z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież wiedziała, że Mary i Jamie byli parą.

─ Kto zrozumie Evans? – prychnęła Rachel. – Jamie lata za nią z _litości,_ a ona ma się za niewiadomo kogo.

Piękności potaknęły, kręcąc głową, jakby ubolewając nad głupotą ich rudowłosej koleżanki.

─ A ja mam nadzieję, że oni wkrótce się zejdą – westchnęła Caitlin Chamberlain, dziewczyna, która skoczyłaby z dachu, gdyby tylko dzięki temu Lily i James zaczęli się spotykać. ─ Są tacy słodcy razem. Skoro się _całowali_ to chyba jest jakaś nadzieja.

─ Chyba uderzyłaś się w głowę, kiedy w Sylwestra tańczyłaś z Robbie' em Stevensonem – odparła złośliwie Rachel Sommers. – Oni _nie są_ słodcy. W kółko się kłócą.

─ No właśnie! Związek największych temperamentów w Hogwarcie powinien być taki _gorący._

─ Kogo to obchodzi, że do siebie pasują – wywróciła oczami Larissa. – James zasłużył na kogoś lepszego niż ta szlama. Ostatnio, na spotkaniu prefektów, sparaliżowała cały Bal Walentynkowy. Powiedziała, że się na niego nie godzi i podbuntowała większość prefektów, przez co cały _nasz_ wysiłek szlag trafił!

Rozległy się odgłosy oburzenia.

─ Pomyśl, Larisso – spojrzała na nią Rachel, która jako jej najlepsza przyjaciółka mogła pozwolić sobie na prowokowanie dziewczyny do myślenia (bez obawy, że przywódczyni Piękności wyrzuci ją ze stowarzyszenia za „mędrkowanie" jak to zrobiła ostatnio z Clemence Grant). – Lily Evans nie ma chłopaka, nie może rozładować za nim swoich emocji, Jamie traci nią zainteresowanie, bo na pewno nie uda jej się go zatrzymać, skoro pojawiła się Mary. Oprócz tego linia pochyła zaczęła się odkąd wrócił Dorian.

─ Chamberlain? – spytała Sarah, spoglądając ukradkiem na Caitlin.

Na twarzy tejże dziewczyny pojawiła się charakterystyczna zmarszczka. Naturalnie, wiedziała, że jej brat wraca do szkoły po ponad rocznej przerwie w nauce. Musiał pomóc ich ojcu w pracy i zgromadzeniu pieniędzy na pomoc chorej matce, ale teraz, po tym jak najstarsza latorośl jej rodziców, Finn, wróciła z Australii, Dorian został wysłany powrotem do szkoły. Zdawała sobie również wyśmienicie sprawę z faktu, że kiedyś jej brat spotykał się z Lily Evans, ale nie mogła uwierzyć, że Dorian _mógł_ stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla Jamesa Pottera czy mieć jakiekolwiek szanse na zejście z Rudą.

Dlaczego równia pochyła miałaby mieć swój początek w jego powrocie?

─ Znasz innego? – spytała Summer, nim Caitlin zdołała chociażby otworzyć usta. Sięgnęła po ciasteczko wybielające zęby na uspokojenie.

─ Jak wojna się skończyła? – spytała Maggie, sprawiając, że rozmowa wróciła do Adama i Ewy.

Piękności aż wzdrygnęły się, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo zboczyły z toru rozmowy, co nie zdarzało się często.

─ Pojawiła się McGonagall i im nawymyślała– wyjaśniła Sally McDonwer. ─ Potterowi i Blackowi się upiekło, bo w sumie nie mieli bardzo _czynnego_ udziału w tej kłótni, a raczej starali się uspokoić Evans. Za to ona i McDonald muszą teraz zrobić jakiś projekt na transmutację czy coś takiego – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Oczywiście, dostały też szlaban za ciskanie przedmiotami, ale kogo to obchodzi?

─ Pewnie Evans – prychnęła Larissa. ─ Przez cały semestr podlizywała się McGonagall, żeby nie wywaliła jej z grupy owutemiakowej czy czegoś w tym stylu. Nie pamiętacie tej zadymy? Ponoć miała wtedy _korki_ z Jamiem.

─ Wiem, o czym mówisz – potwierdziła Katy Ollivander – a skoro mowa o korkach z transmutacji, słyszałyście nowinę dnia?

─ Syriusz Black będzie korepetytował Dorcas Meadowes. Merlinie, Katy, odkryłaś Amerykę.

─ Czy ktokolwiek w szkole o tym _nie wie?_ – prychnęła Keira Miller. ─ To niemal tak oczywiste jak to, że Titanic kręci z Chasey' em Reaganem.

Rozległy się chichoty. Imię Chase' a jak zwykle stało się katalizatorem powszechnego rozbawienia.

─ JA nie wiem – przypomniała ponownie Maggie, która po pobycie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym była naprawdę do tyłu z plotkami.

─ No więc, ostatnio w Pokoju Wspólnym, kiedy do Jones podszedł Rasac, ona…

─ Nie, nie o tym mówię – zniecierpliwiła się Maggie. – Chodzi mi o Meadowes i Syriuszka.

─ Wiesz, wciąż niewiadomo, czy to prawda… ─ zawahała się Sally, która szczerze nie chciała wierzyć, że Black i Meadowes będą spotykać się co tydzień i _uczyć._

─ _To jest prawda_ – westchnęła z rozdrażnieniem Jessica Beinz. – Byłam akurat wtedy w gabinecie McGonagall, bo miałam pogadać z nią o tym całym wyjeździe integracyjnym do Włoch, o który stara się Larissa. Meadowes tam siedziała i dramatyzowała, jak to ona, a McGonagall powiedziała, że nie daje sobie rady z nauką i że potrzebuje pomocy…

* * *

 **6 stycznia**

─ **P** omocy? – powtórzyła Dorcas z przesadną artykulacją głosową. – Pani profesor, oprócz Mary, z którą _nie_ rozmawiam, wszystkie moje koleżanki leżą już na _dnie_ z transmutacji. Niech pani mi uwierzy – gdybym tylko MOGŁA, już dawno zaczęłabym błagać na kolanach o jakąkolwiek pomoc. Gdybym tylko MOGŁA…

─ Nie produkuj się już, Meadowes – przerwała jej cierpko Minerwa McGonagall, odkładając na biurko pióro.

Dorcas znajdowała się właśnie w gabinecie profesorki, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Dokonale wiedziała, że pokolenia jej kolegów zajmowały to samo miejsce, co ona w tej chwili – tuż przed katedrą, czekając na wyrok – i zdawało jej się, że czuje nieznośną woń ich grzechów. W porządku, na tym świecie z pewnością jest mnóstwo ludzi borykających się z poważniejszymi problemami niż wyrzucenie z owutemiakowej grupy transmutacji, ale w tamtym momencie Dorcas była przekonana, że jest najnieszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie.

Oprócz transmutacji otrzymała sum tylko z zielarstwa i zaklęć, co było dość dziwnym zestawem, zwłaszcza, że oblała nawet opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Nie byłoby to jeszcze takie straszne, gdyby nie to, że zdała naprawdę ledwo, a nauczyciele przyjęli ją do zaawansowanych grup chyba tylko wyłącznie z litości. Jedyny zawód, który mogła w swojej sytuacji rozważać (pod warunkiem, że jakoś zda te trzy przedmioty, na co nawet nie liczyła) to magiczna _botanika_ , chociaż Dor nawet nie miała pewności, czym dokładnie zajmuje się _botanik._ Zdawało jej się, że ma to jakiś związek z robakami, a ona chorobliwie bała się czegokolwiek, co miało czułki i odwłok. Poza tym niewykluczone, że w tym fachu wymagają jeszcze sum z eliksirów.

Tracąc transmutację, nie dość, że nie zostanie już magicznym botanikiem, to jeszcze straci satysfakcję z tego, że miała więcej punktów na sumach niż Lily w tej dziedzinie. A ta satysfakcja pozwalała jej skupić się na rzeczach naprawdę _istotnych,_ jak projekt jej nowej bielizny wieczorowej, na którą dzisiaj wybierała materiał. Nie mogła do tego dopuścić.

─ Ale… ale… ─ jęknęła tylko, wiercąc się na krześle jak mugolskie dziecko, zarażone owsicą.

McGonagall uniosła jedynie dłoń, niczym bóstwo, które w ten sposób na zawsze pozbawia jej zdolności mówienia. Może w tym porównaniu było coś prawdziwego? Jeśli McGonagall pozbawiłaby Dor zdolności mówienia, ta mogłaby dostać pracę w cyrku jako mim. Mimowie wydawali jej się ciekawsi niż magiczni botanicy, zwłaszcza, że wcale nie mieli kontaktu z robakami.

Dor wybałuszyła oczy i z głośnym zgrzytem zamknęła usta. Spuściła głowę, przygotowując się na cios. Gdy już nadszedł, uderzył ją z takim impetem, że o mało nie spadła z krzesła:

─ Nie mam zamiaru cię wyrzucać, panno Meadowes.

Nie. _Nie._ NIE?!

─ Eeem… _nie?_ – zdziwiła się przyszła botanik magicznych roślin (o ile faktycznie nie wymagano tych eliksirów).

─ Nie. Ale mam zamiar przydzielić ci korepetytora.

 _Korepety_ …uff! Cała przyszłość uratowana! Bielizna uratowana! _Całe życie_ uratowane!

Korepetycje, korepetycje, _korepetycje…_ czy istnieje piękniejsze słowo? Nie. Definitywnie nie. KOREPETYCJE.

Dorcas była taka szczęśliwa, tak rozradowana, że miała ochotę zaraz po opuszczeniu gabinetu McGonagall wznieść piedestał dla niej i swojego korepetytora, zbawiciela, dobroczyńcy i prawdopodobnie najlepszej osoby na całym tym złym świecie. Chciała wpaść do Wielkiej Sali i krzyknąć najgłośniej, jak tylko potrafiła, że pomimo pożogi wojennej, wszystko będzie dobrze, że istnieją jeszcze wspaniali ludzie, że jednak jest dla nich wszystkich nadzieja. A tą nadzieją jest…

─ Black zaoferował się, że ci pomoże.

…Syriusz Black.

To musi być jakiś żart.

Cała ekscytacja Meadowes prysła niczym bańka mydlana. W głowie obijało jej się nazwisko „Black", jakby było ono w rzeczywistości piłeczką tenisową, a jej czaszka rakietką. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Jessica Beinz, szesnastoletnia Krukonka, która na drugim krześle prawdopodobnie czekała na swój wyrok, głośno nabiera powietrze do ust.

To… to… to…

─ Niesłychane? - dokończyła McGonagall cierpkim tonem. ─ Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Miej na uwadze jednak, że Black jest _zadawalający_ z transmutacji, na tyle zadawalający, że może ci pomóc. Natomiast jego zachowanie pozostawia _wiele do życzenia_.

Mówienie, że Black jest „zadawalający" było ciut niesprawiedliwe, bo osoba zadawalająca (na przykład Lily) miała doświadczenie w przypadkowym przemienianiu marchewek w imitację piranii. A Syriusz potrafił z kredy do tablicy zrobić najnowszy, lśniący motor. Jeśli chodzi natomiast o część z zachowaniem, to nie mogła zaprzeczyć pani profesor.

─ Nie ma go średnio na co czwartej lekcji – zaczęła wymienianie jego grzechów nauczycielka. ─ Ustanowił rekord szkoły w ilości odpracowanych szlabanów. Przyłapano go także na posiadaniu nielegalnych przedmiotów oraz na kradzieży. _Dwukrotnie_ – Dorcas przejechała otwartą ręką po czole. ─ Na tej podstawie można byłoby go wyrzucić, lecz z dyrektorem zgadzamy się co do tego, że w obecnych czasach, nie jest to najrozsądniejszy krok. Swoje winy może zrekompensować albo dobrowolnym wolontariatem, albo poprzez udzielenie korepetycji.

─ Rozumiem, że nie wybiera się na _Ogon Hipogryfa_ albo na tę akcję dla Munga…

─ _Sykielek_ – podpowiedziała jej szeptem Jessica.

─ Ano właśnie – na _Sykielek?_

─ Nie – zaprzeczyła cierpko McGonagall. – I z tego co wiem, na „Knucik" również się nie wybiera.

Dorcas jęknęła głośno. Przecież to oczywiste, że _on_ nie ma zamiaru jej niczego uczyć! Jak zwykle wychodzi na wszystkim najlepiej – i nie wyrzucą go ze szkoły, i nie będzie musiał latać po ministerstwie z puszkami i lizakami, żebrując o „sykielka" dla szpitala, i w dodatku otrzyma jeszcze możliwość bezkarnego znęcania się nad jej biedną osobą.

Szczęśliwego nowego roku, Dorcas.

─ Nie – wymsknęło jej się.

McGonagall i Jessica zwróciły głowy w jej kierunku. Dor przełknęła głośno ślinę, o mało się nią nie dławiąc.

─ Nie przyjmę tych korepetycji.

Zapadła cisza. McGonagall lustrowała ją nieprzyjemnym, przeszywającym spojrzeniem, a Jessica dukała coś pod nosem, co brzmiało jak: „Nie… nie przy… nie przyjąć k… nie przyjąć korepetycji… od… od… Syriusza… od Syriusz Blacka. Jak… jak… jak można?"

─ Nie wiem, czy do końca się zrozumiałyśmy, Meadowes – zaczęła ponownie McGonagall, praktycznie zabijając ją swoim spojrzeniem. – Jeśli nie przyjmiesz tych korepetycji, będziesz powtarzać klasę, bo z tego co słyszałam, profesor Sprout usunęła cię z zielarstwa z powodu praktycznie _zerowej_ frekwencji.

Dor zamrugała. Nic nie widziała na ten temat. Chociaż, może gdyby dzisiaj _przyszła_ na zielarstwo…

─ Równolegle z sumami przestaliśmy bawić się w przedszkole. Nie uczysz się – zostajesz wyrzucona. A skoro nie przyjmiesz tych korepetycji, zostanie ci tylko jeden przedmiot, a według regulaminu szkoły osoba z jednym sumem musi napisać egzaminy jeszcze raz, co skończy się tak, że za rok będziesz powtarzała klasę _piątą,_ bo sumową.

─ Tu nie chodzi o to, że chcę zrezygnować z transmutacji – nie ustępowała. – Chodzi mi o Blacka. _Ja wiem,_ że on niczego mnie nie nauczy.

─ Już w jego intencji jest, żeby cię czegoś nauczył – brnęła McGonagall. – On również będzie z tego rozliczany. Można uznać, że jesteście w podobnej sytuacji – ci grozi repetowanie dwóch klas, a mu usunięcie ze szkoły.

Dorcas przełknęła głośno ślinę.

─ Co z Prefektami Naczelnymi? Czy oni nie powinni udzielać korepetycji?

─ Ani panna Richardson, ani Longbottom nie mają ze mną transmutacji.

─ Ktokolwiek inny? – nalegała Dor. McGonagall odpowiedziała jej niezbyt przychylnym spojrzeniem. – Pani profesor, ja… rozumiem, w jakiej jestem sytuacji i że tylko w tej chwili ją pogorszam, ale…

─ Czy ty jesteś nienormalna? – przerwała jej nieoczekiwanie Jessica, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Gdybym miała taką możliwość, to powtarzałabym dwie klasy, żeby tylko MIEĆ z nim korki.

─ Dziękujemy za zapoznanie nas z twoim punktem widzenia, Beinz – ucięła jej nauczycielka. – Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Meadowes, to jestem trochę zdezorientowana. Przez cały zeszły semestr nie złapałaś _ani jednej_ pozytywnej oceny z mojego przedmiotu. Uwierz, zwykle nie pytam się i nie proszę, żeby ktoś zaczął się uczyć.

─ Ależ ja rozumiem, pani profesor, ja po prostu… po prostu…

 _Muszę go unikać_ , dokończyła w myślach Dor, ale nie wypowiedziała tego na głos, przypominając sobie, że obok niej siedzi jedna z Piękności, największych szkolnych plotkar.

Dorcas tak bardzo wstydziła się Sylwestra i tego, że znowu uległa! Gdyby McGonagall nie miała swoich prawdopodobnych _stu lat,_ to może dostrzegłaby w jej oczach, że tu chodzi o coś ważniejszego niż głupia _nauka._ Te korepetycje zepsują wszystko – cały jej plan, całą obietnicę, że sylwestrowy pocałunek był tym ostatnim pomiędzy nią a Łapą, cały dotychczasowy czas, który Dor zmarnowała na ganianie się z Huncwotem po szkole i wynajmowanie wśród pierwszoroczniaków małych szpiegów, którzy mieli jej donosić, czy Syriusz nie nadchodzi.

Wszystko. Nie wspominając już o tym, że jednak nie zostanie tym głupim magicznym botanikiem i na pewno nie odpręży się na tyle, aby skończyć tę swoją bieliznę.

A może powinna pozwolić sobie na repetowanie? Straci dwa lata, to prawda, ale może uda jej się poprawić swoje oceny i uratuje swoją i tak zrujnowaną już przyszłość. Może to jej ostatnia szansa?

Przez umysł Dor przemknęły sylwetki znanych jej osób – matki, ojca, Lily, Emmeliny, Marley, Rogacza, Remusa, Blacka… za rok jej przyjaciele będą w klasie absolwenckiej – najtrudniejszej i wymagającej najwięcej nauki. Zmieni dormitorium, zmieni otoczenie, a z przyjaciółmi nie będzie widywać się prawie w ogóle, bo będą zbyt zajęci szkołą i układaniem planów na przyszłość.

Czy sobie poradzi? Dorcas naprawdę starała się uczyć, ale po prostu transmutacja jej nie interesowała. Poza tym miała za wielkie zaległości, żeby wszystko teraz sobie poskładać. Co jeśli zmarnuje dwa lata, a znowu napisze sumy tak samo źle? Czy warto ryzykować? Czy warto zmieniać wszystko, tylko dlatego, że chorobliwie boi się Syriusza Blacka, a raczej samej siebie przy nim?

Być może los wystawia ją na kolejną ciężką próbę. Tym razem nie może mu ulec i przechodzić przez wszystko ponownie. To ostatni gwizdek dla niej. Jeśli po korepetycjach zawali transmutację i będzie powtarzać te przeklęte klasy, to przynajmniej będzie miała świadomość, że _próbowała._ Że nie poddała się i starała z całych sił zrobić wszystko, byle tylko zdać, ale nie była w stanie.

Czy jej unikanie Blacka nie było głupim powodem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ta decyzja może zmienić jej przyszłość?

─ Umówię się z nim na te korepetycje.

* * *

 **III**

─ **S** zkoda, że rok temu oblałam klasę z transmutacji – westchnęła Summer Blake. – Chciałabym dostać _takiego_ korepetytora.

Chociaż wszystkie Piękności znały historię korepetycji Blacka i Meadowes, i uważały, że jest ona tak cudowna, niczym najnowszy romans Westy Gingerwood, słuchały opowieści Jessiki z zapartym tchem, a po jej zakończeniu atmosfera zrobiła się bardzo gęsta. Każda z nich komentowała, co jej zdaniem wydarzy się pomiędzy Meadowes i Blackiem. Większość z nich również bardzo obrażało Dor.

─ Syriusz nie udziela korepetycji. Nigdy tego nie robił – puknęła się w czoło Larissa. – Przecież od razu wiadomo, że oni _nie będą się uczyć._

─ Sugerujesz, że Meadowes _specjalnie_ oblewa? – spytała Jessica Beinz, marszcząc brwi. – Nie sądzę, żeby była na tyle _bystra,_ by na to wpaść.

─ A Syriusz na tyle _znudzony,_ by się w to bawić. Chociaż z nim nigdy niewiadomo… ─ zastanowiła się Rachel. ─ Zresztą, _nieważne._ Przecież ani Evans, ani Meadowes nie wykorzystają sytuacji, jaka im się nadarzyła.

─ O co ci chodzi? – spytała Caitlin, bardziej zainteresowana nazwiskiem Evans niż Meadowes.

W dalszym ciągu nie miała pojęcia, co takiego zrobił jej brat, ale jeśli w jakimś ułamku przyczynił się do zbliżenia Jamesa i Lily, wówczas dostanie w tym roku naprawdę duży prezent urodzinowy...

─ Nie wiem, czy to przyniesie jakiekolwiek efekty, ale może wykorzystać zazdrość Jamesa o twojego brata, a jak wiadomo – nic nie działa lepiej na faceta niż świadomość, że coś umyka mu sprzed nosa.

─ No tak. Ale Potter i Evans są zaprogramowani w sposób dla nas niepojęty – stwierdziła pesymistycznie Georgia Powell. – Lepiej pogadajmy o rzeczach do zrozumienia – co Meadowes postanowiła zrobić z tym fantem? No wiecie, że Syriusz będzie ją korepetytował – westchnęła Georgia Powell. – Zakładam, że już dała znać Evans.

─ Evans ją zbyła. Przecież _mówiłam,_ że ma teraz na głowie brata Caitlin i…

─ Ciągle mieszacie we wszystko mojego brata – zdenerwowała się Caitlin. – Co takiego się stało, że w ogóle znowu ze sobą rozmawiają?

* * *

 **powrót do 2 stycznia**

 **P** o uczcie Evans, wściekła na cały świat, ruszyła do biblioteki, gdzie miała nadzieję, że uda jej się trochę potrzaskać książkami w dziale transmutacji. Przemierzała korytarze, czując na sobie spojrzenia wielu okropnych osób i po raz pierwszy od dawna, naprawdę zrobiło jej się przykro. Nie chciała być obserwowana, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy z każdym kolejnym dynamicznym krokiem, była coraz bliższa płaczu.

Przed Sylwestrem obiecała sobie, że żadne słowo Mary McDonald już jej nie zrani. Zakończyła z nią przyjaźń na dobre, tak samo jak z Severusem. Liczyła na to, że bez problemu uda jej się unikać wilę i w miarę bezboleśnie rozpocząć z nią następny etap ich znajomości – wzajemnej niechęci. Ale Mary nie była osobą, która pozwalała siebie ignorować. Niewykluczone, że z podobną gorliwością jak Lily obiecała sobie, że będzie Evansównę prześladować, a ujdzie jej to na sucho, bo pani prefekt nie potrafiła drzeć kotów z osobami, które kiedyś należały do kręgu jej najbliższych przyjaciół. Gdy ktoś już raz zdobywał jej zaufanie, a następnie je tracił, nie była w stanie całkowicie go przekreślić. Wolała udawać, że nigdy się z taką osobą nie poznała.

Dlatego właśnie spaliła wszystkie dwadzieścia trzy listy od Seva, które przychodziły do domku jej rodziny w Alabamie, gdzie spędziła tegoroczne wakacje (ściślej mówiąc nie miała wyboru, bo jej ciotka cierpiała na nieuzasadnioną fobię przed sowami). I dlatego wyrzuciła czekoladki pomarańczowe od Doriana Chamberlaina, które przysłał z karteczką: „Przepraszam, zostańmy _przyjaciółmi"._ Ach, i dlatego udawała, że nazywa się Giovanna Vespignani, kiedy razem z ojcem pojechała na Broadway i skoczyła w antrakcie po bajgle, wpadając przypadkiem na swoją matkę.

Niesamowite, jak bardzo zmieniła się Mary! To prawda, że nigdy nie można było zaliczyć jej do miłych i przyjaznych osób, ale Lily wydawało się, że są one do siebie podobne. Że Mary, podobnie jak Evans ma specyficzne podejście do życia, nie lubi zmian, nowości i obcych, kieruje się w życiu przede wszystkim emocjami i nie ufa nikomu. Tymczasem okazało się, że podobnie jak Piękności, Petunia czy Betty Rizzo, urodziła się z niezdrową dawką okrucieństwa i złośliwości. I zazdrości, zwłaszcza o _pewną osobę._

Nie mieściło jej się w głowie, że kłóci się z nią o Jamesa, tego samego, którego całkiem niedawno chciała zlikwidować ze swojego życia. Owszem, wciąż nie miała zamiaru rzucać mu się w ramiona, ale nie rozumiała również, dlaczego marnuje się przy Mary. Wszyscy przecież wiedzieli, że była ona w stosunku do niego nie w porządku, często posuwała się do szantażu i nadała ich relacji toksyczny charakter. Na miejscu Jamesa trzymałaby się od takiej osoby z daleka, i nie mówiła tego z zazdrości, ale z… _troski._

Czując, że nie dojdzie do biblioteki bez niemiłych incydentów po drodze, postanowiła po prostu paść na najbliższą ławkę i dać szlaban pierwszej osobie, która przejdzie obok i uśmiechnie się złośliwie na widok charakterystycznych plam na jej buzi, które zwiastowały płacz. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy już i miała ujście emocjom i wybrała najlepszą do tego celu ławkę, wpadła na kogoś.

Sparaliżowało ją. Z początku, oceniając po kształcie klatki piersiowej, na którą wpadła, doszła do wniosku, że ma do czynienia z kimś starszym. Kiedy odsunęła się na tyle, by wzrokiem potwierdzić lub odrzucić swoją hipotezę, zrozumiała jeszcze jedną ważną rzecz – _ona znała tę starszą osobę._

Ba, znała. Ona znała się z nią _bardzo dobrze._

─ D… Dorian? – wydukała drżącym z emocji głosem.

Dorian. Dorian. Dorian. _Dorian?!_

Dorian Chamberlain nie mógł, _nie miał prawa,_ przebywać tutaj _teraz._ Nie miał prawa przebywać teraz _tutaj._ Nie miał prawa przebywać… _ogólnie._

Lily opadła szczęka.

─ Cześć, Lily.

─ Jeny… _Dorian_ … Myślałam, że pomagasz ojcu w pracy, żeby uzbierać pieniądze na terapię dla twojej matki i że jesteś… no, wiesz w Stanach – wydukała na jednym oddechu tak szybko, jakby deklamowała wierszyk z pamięci, jednocześnie dbając o lekko pretensjonalny ton, jak osoba, którą ktoś okłamał.

Dorian uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało. Dziewczyna mimowolnie porównała jego uśmiech z dobrze jej znanym, przepełnionym pychą i pewnością siebie, należącym do _pewnego_ kolegi z jej roku.

Lily wcale nie urwała się z choinki, robiąc takie zestawienia, bo ludzie często porównywali Doriana do Pottera, argumentując to podobieństwo wadą wzroku, talentem do Qudditcha i transmutacji oraz podobnymi, wydatnymi rysami twarzy. Evansówna postrzegała jednak sprawę nieco inaczej (przecież nie mogłaby kiedykolwiek chodzić z kimś, kto chociaż w najmniejszym procencie przypomina tego napuszonego gumochłona) – jej zdaniem Dorian był chodzącym przeciwieństwem Rogacza. Pomimo piastowanego miejsca szukającego drużyny Krukonów, nie przechwalał się tak swoją pozycją. Podobnie jak ona, Lily, miał ogromne potrzeby społeczne i wciskał się w każdy protest czy zapisywał na każdy wolontariat, na który tylko mógł. Nigdy też nie wywyższał się, nie znęcał nad słabszymi i nie rozładowywał swojego gniewu w niebezpieczny sposób. Miał stojące, brązowe włosy, które nie były one tak nieokiełznane i rozczochrane jak te Pottera, zupełnie inny uśmiech, a przede wszystkim w jego oczach nie kąpało się tyle radosnych ogników, a raczej gniewne iskry, bowiem Chamberlain należał do osób równie temperamentnych jak Lily.

─ No tak – przyznał. – Ale stan mojej matki się polepszył i ojciec stwierdził, że lepiej żebym był na miejscu, w Anglii i skończył szkołę. Zabrał za to Finna, bo wrócił już z Australii. Pomoże mu lepiej niż ja.

─ Myślałam, że Finn się ożenił? – ciągnęła tym samym tonem, nie widząc dokładnie, czy jest wściekła na _siebie,_ że nic nie wiedziała o powrocie Doriana, czy na _niego,_ że ośmielił się ją zaczepić (tak, tak, w porządku – to ona na niego wpadła, ale i tak nie miał prawa z nią teraz rozmawiać).

─ Ellie zostawiła go przed ołtarzem.

─ Ojej… to _źle._ Znaczy się, pewnie _jej teraz nienawidzicie… znaczy się,_ TY i Caitlin, i Finn, i Jenna, i Jet, i twoi rodzice…

Lily czuła, że w miarę wymieniania kolejnych członków rodziny Chamberlain, coraz bardziej się pogrąża. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego w poprzedniej jeszcze sekundzie była zła i rozdrażniona, a teraz zdezorientowana i podenerwowana _._

Ostatni czasy atakowało ją _naprawdę_ za dużo emocji.

─ Nie aż tak ─ odparł rozbawiony. – W sumie to ożeniła się natychmiast z Luke' iem, bo to właśnie dla niego zostawiła Finna.

─ A Luke nie był twoim bratem? – zdumiała się jeszcze bardziej. Wiedziała, że przed sekundą wymieniła pięcioro rodzeństwa Chamberlain, a była ich chyba jeszcze trójka…

─ No był – zgodził się. – Na tym polega cały paradoks. Taki trójkącik rodzinny… no, wiesz.

─ Taaa… ─ przeciągnęła sylabę i otarła ukradkiem wilgotne policzki, mając nadzieję, że Dorian nie zauważy, iż płakała czy raczej – blisko _graniczyła_ z płaczem. Niestety, tak się nie stało.

─ Płakałaś? – zdziwił się Dorian, instynktownie łapiąc ją za nadgarstek. Lily odskoczyła jak oparzona.

Ten gest – złapanie za nadgarstek – niebezpiecznie skojarzył jej się z pewną osobą, którą aktualnie unikała. Mimo że owej osoby nie spodziewała się zobaczyć przez naprawdę _długi_ czas (Mary w końcu wygrała i zaciągnęła ją na spowiedź), poczuła naprawdę dziwne, trudne do zdefiniowania uczucie, jakby Dorian _nie miał prawa_ chwytać ją za ten nadgarstek. Jakby ten gest był zarezerwowany dla jednego jedynego człowieka na świecie i basta.

A poza tym, dotyk jej byłego chłopaka był tak _niemile widziany,_ jakby opuszki jego palców wypalały skórę.

Dorian cofnął rękę, lekko zmieszany. Lily pokręciła głową.

─ Nie… to znaczy, to tak _wygląda,_ ale ja nie… _nie…_

─ Wiesz, że sytuacja pomiędzy nami nie musi być niezręczna, prawda? – spytał Dorian wyjątkowo wyrozumiałym głosem, co było do niego niepodobne. ─ To znaczy… _ja wiem,_ że raczej nie mieliśmy pokojowego rozstania…

─ …i sprawiedliwego – dokończyła, patrząc na niego wymownie.

─ Cóż, polemizowałbym, ale niech ci będzie – _pokojowego_ i _sprawiedliwego._ Potem zbytnio nie rozmawialiśmy, bo musiałem wyjechać i… hmm… wiedz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko bez względu na… _cokolwiek._

─ Mam osoby z którymi mogę rozmawiać o _czymkolwiek –_ dokończyła zimno. Dorian przekręcił głowę w lewo i spojrzał na nią pobłażliwie.

─ Serio?

Tak! Przecież wiadomo, że ma Dorcas, i Emmę, i…

 _Serio?_

─ Nie.

Nie. Na tym polegał cały jej problem. To przez niego robiła te wszystkie głupoty semestr temu. Kiedy zabrakło Mary i Seva, nie miała nikogo, komu mogła się wygadać. Jasne, była przecież Dorcas, Marley i Emmelina, ale… Lily powtarzała to jednokrotnie, ale one po prostu… miały inną _mentalność_ niż ona i często nawet nie próbowała nawiązać z nimi konwersacji, bo wiedziała, że nie zostanie dobrze zrozumiana. Poza tym, Lily była typem człowieka, z którego trzeba wyciągać informacje, bo sama nie potrafiła kompletnie się na kogoś otworzyć.

Dlatego wdała się w tę chorą sytuację z Jamesem. On ją rozumiał… _poniekąd._ A przynajmniej potrafił słuchać i wyciągać prawdziwe (co prawda ciut odwrócone ogonem) wnioski. Dlatego właśnie… przez tę jego umiejętność ona… no…

Pocałowała go. Dwa razy. A raczej naprawdę _wiele razy,_ bo jeśli pocałunek u niej w domu można było uznać za _pojedynczy,_ to ten na karuzeli z pewnością do takowych nie należał. Właściwie to całowali się nieprzerwanie (jeśli nie liczymy kilku _set_ przerw na oddech), aż Black nie wrócił zdjąć ich z tej przeklętej karuzeli, a trochę to trwało.

Z tamtą chwilą jednak narodził się następny problem – Evansówna bowiem przyjęła sprawdzoną i umiłowaną przez jej osobę taktykę – unikania zagrożenia, tak więc nie mogła pozwolić sobie z nim na kolejną rozmowę o _wielu_ towarzyszących jej ambiwalentnych _uczuciach_.

Być może właśnie z tego powodu wybuchnęła ponownie (zdarzało jej się to coraz częściej, ale musiała wreszcie pozbyć się tłumionych przez cały rok emocji) i zaczęła opowiadać o wszystkim Dorianowi – i o tym, że ma nowego brata; że jej ojciec ponownie się ożenił, a ona nie znosi swojej macochy; że mimo wszystko coś znaczy dla Ethana Evansa; że podejrzewała, iż Jo jest jej siostrą; i w końcu o tym, że zawala transmutację oraz że straciła najbliższych jej przyjaciół przez jednego samego chłopaka, z którym namiętnie całowała się na szczycie manchesterskiego diabelskiego młyna, rozmawiając o swoich uczuciach względem jego osoby.

Dorian wysłuchał jej w milczeniu i nie posłał jej spojrzenia pełnego nagany, nawet gdy praktycznie _wypłakała,_ co się dzieje między nią a Potterem. Przez chwilę przyswajał wszystkie te rzeczy – począwszy od problemów rodzinnych, poprzez naukowe, a kończąc na sercowych – a w końcu uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

─ Z jednej strony cię rozumiem, a z drugiej – tylko się nie obraź! – muszę zgodzić się z Potterem.

Zamrugała.

─ A w jakiej dokładnie kwestii zgadzasz się z tym popaprańcem?

─ W tej, że trochę wszystko wyolbrzymiasz. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o wasze hmm… _chwile słabości._ Wiesz… Potter jest ech.. no wiesz, dość _atrakcyjny_ i nic dziwnego, że _zbiera ci się przy nim_ na takie _gesty._

─ Ale ja nic do niego nie czuję – westchnęła, sfrustrowana. – Mówiąc szczerze, to najchętniej zmiotłabym go z powierzchni ziemi.

─ To, że go pocałowałaś, nie czyni z ciebie jeszcze _jego żony_ – stwierdził przytomnie. Jego głos stał się nieco cieplejszy, kiedy Lily wyznała, że nic nie czuje do Jamesa.

Lily prychnęła. _Faceci._

─ Nie rozumiesz tego. Jesteś facetem. Dla ciebie nie ma różnicy, czy bzykasz dziewczynę, chłopaka czy psa – rzuciła gniewnie. Dorian roześmiał się na to.

─ Widzę, że z rozmowy o pocałunkach przeszliśmy na prokreację. Rozpędzasz się.

Dziewczyna dała rozchichotanemu chłopakowi sójkę w bok.

─ Po prostu uważam, że to nieco _zabawne –_ ty każesz mi przestać się przejmować i najlepiej jak najczęściej molestować się z Jamesem, a Mary nazywa mnie z miejsca dziwką – mruknęła, nagle odsuwając się od Chamberlaina.

Dorian skrzywił się nieznacznie.

─ To Mary jest dziwką. A zresztą, nie przejmuj się tym, co ONA mówi. Zdarzało jej się kłamać w naprawdę _wielu_ przypadkach.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. Mogła obiec sobie, że jej relacja powinna opierać się na wzajemnym ignorowaniu i unikaniu, ale nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie dowiedziała się, kogo ta dziewczyna jeszcze skrzywdziła.

─ Brzmisz, jakbyś doświadczył jej mitomanii na własnej skórze – zauważyła ostrożnie.

Dorian zawahał się. Otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął i po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia, spojrzał na nią z charakterystyczną dla jego osobowości wściekłością:

─ Bo doświadczyłem. Jej i Pottera, mówiąc ściślej – Lily już miała otworzyć usta, by zadać następne pytanie, ale Dorcas gestem dłoni kazał jej je zamknąć – nie wnikaj.

Zapanowało milczenie. Evansówna nie wiedziała, ile _dokładnie_ ono trwało, ale pamiętała, że bardzo jej się podczas niego dłużyło. Nie miała bladego pojęcia, co powiedziała źle, ale naprawdę nie mogła powstrzymać ciekawości, co do kłamstw Mary, zwłaszcza, że mogłoby się wydawać, że z Dorianem postąpiła kiedyś podobnie jak teraz z Jamesem.

W miarę milczenia, robiło jej się też coraz bardziej głupio. Kiedyś mówiła Dorianowi o wszystkim i chyba nie do końca straciła to swoiste zaufanie i świadomość, że on ją zrozumie. Pomimo tego, nie powinna jednak się przed nim do tego stopnia otwierać. To nie leżało w jej naturze. Zwykle dusiła w sobie wszelkie emocje i dawała im upust w samotności, ewentualnie pisząc list do siostry, która i tak nigdy jej nie odpisywała. Taki miała sposób.

Wcześniej mogła zwierzać się tak nieodpowiednim osobom jak Potterowi czy Isaacowi Monroe' owi, ale jeszcze nigdy nie sięgnęła takiego dna i nie zaczęła prać własnych brudów przy swoim byłym chłopaku. Faktycznie nie miała komu się wygadać.

─ Może przejdę do sedna, co ty na to? – Z rozmyśleń oderwał ją nagle głos Doriana, niemal tak zakłopotany jak jej przed kilkoma minutami. Ruda podskoczyła jak oparzona.

─ O co ci chodzi?

─ Jak zaczęłaś mówić o transmutacji, to wpadłem na pewien pomysł. Upieklibyśmy w ten sposób dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Lily spojrzała na niego z zakłopotaniem. Nie podobało jej się to, że otworzyła się na niego zanadto, a wyglądało na to, że on oferuje jej pomoc, której Lily bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciała. Potter również jej pomagał i choć faktycznie ciut ją podciągnął, to koniec końców pozapominała wszystko, co jej przekazał i przypuszczała, że z Dorianem korepetycje zakończyłyby się podobnie, a ludzie mogliby pomyśleć sobie za dużo.

Urodziła się bez transmutacyjnego talentu i nie było sensu, żeby z tym walczyć.

─ Projekt Absolwencki – odparł Dorian z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. ─ Wróciłem i dowiedziałem się o nim dopiero co, a jedyna osoba, która może zostać moją parą, to Luke Davis, który poprzedni semestr spędził w Mungu i jest mniej więcej tak tępy jak ten Ślizgon, co nie umie czytać.

─ Mulciber?

─ No. W każdym razie, wolałbym uniknąć robienia go z Lukiem, bo naprawdę za nim nie przepadam i…

─ Czekaj, czekaj – przerwała mu Lily, patrząc na niego bez zrozumienia. – Jesteś klasę wyżej. Nie możemy być parą w twoim projekcie, bo jesteśmy na innym etapie i przerabiamy zupełnie inne tematy, i…

─ Zaczekaj chwilę, dobra? Po prostu… _zaczekaj._ Ale… ej! Zamknij otwór gębowy, Evans, serio.

Lily zamknęła otwór gębowy.

─ Dobrze – ucieszył się Dorian. – Może zacznijmy od konkretów – w ogóle wiesz, o czym mówię?

─ Nie – przyznała bezwstydnie Lily.

─ Żeby ukończyć szkołę, musisz przyzwoicie zdać owutemy – z tego co pamiętam, to chyba połowa twoich dotychczasowych przedmiotów musi być zaliczona, i wykonać projekt na jakiś temat, który powinien obejmować większość twoich przedmiotów i nawiązywać do materiału ze wszystkich lat. Może inaczej… ty mówisz, a nauczyciele zadają ci pytania, zwykle nijak związane z projektem, ale sprawdzają poziom twojej wiedzy czy coś takiego… tak przynajmniej mówił o tym Finn.

─ To obowiązkowe?

─ Hipotetycznie tak, ale bardzo rzadko ktoś się naprawdę tym _przejmuje._ Cała moja klasa – no, oprócz mnie i Luke' a – już to zaliczyła, więc… nie mam dużego wyboru.

Lily zadumała się. Przypomniała sobie, że niedawno profesor numerologii Abbott coś wspominał o tym, że w siódmej klasie egzaminy końcowe wyglądają inaczej i że odbywają się praktycznie na początku roku szkolnego.

─ Chcesz żebym zmotywowała Davisa czy coś?

─ Nie, nie. Słuchaj, technicznie jest to projekt dla osób przystępujących do _owutemów._ Zastępuje egzaminy końcowe, żebyśmy mogli skupić się tylko na owutemach czy coś. A szósta klasa właściwie również jest _przed owutemiakami._

Ruda parsknęła.

─ Myślisz, że tak można?

─ Skoro można zdawać egzamin w szóstej klasie z całego szkolnego materiału transmutacji, to czym to się różni?

Formą. Czy McGonagall naprawdę przystałaby na to? Wątpliwe. Z drugiej jednak strony ona zgodziła się na pisanie egzaminu podobnego do _końcowego_ , a formą końcowego egzaminu jest ten projekt. Ona i Dorian razem mogli naprawdę to przepchać, bo w podobnym stopniu rozwinęła się u nich zdolność umiejętnego _kłócenia się._

Czy istnieje inny sposób, żeby to rozegrać niż przekręt? Przecież to oczywiste, że Lily nie zda tego egzaminu, nieważne czego by nie zrobiła. A McGonagall w tym semestrze wyrzuciła już Reginę Bulstrode z ich grupy, a zagrożona była jeszcze Dorcas i jakiś Ślizgon. Czy nie zależało jej na tym, żeby jakoś ich wszystkich utrzymać? Jako nauczycielka na pewno wolałaby, żeby zostało ich jak najwięcej.

Ten rok chyba wcale nie będzie taki okropny.

* * *

 **IV**

─ **D** latego właśnie nie rozumiem całego zamieszania – powtórzyła Caitlin, krzyżując ręce na piersi. ─ Mój brat nie znosi Luke' a Davisa, a skoro umówili się, że obydwoje skończą projekt z szóstoklasistami, to już ich sprawa i głupota.

─ Dobrze, ale zauważ, Caitlin, że szóstoklasistów mamy w tej szkole ponad czterdziestu. Dorian mógł wybrać _kogokolwiek,_ ale jednak postanowił iść do swojej byłej dziewczyny. Moim zdaniem to nie jest normalne zachowanie – stwierdziła Rachel Sommers. ─ Dorian nie ma szans na zbliżenie się do Lily w zwykłych okolicznościach, bo James mu na to nie pozwoli (─ Ach, ta jego zaborczość – westchnęła rozmarzonym tonem Georgia Powell) a ten projekt będzie doskonałą wymówką.

─ Wyjątkowo zgadzam się z Caitlin – odezwała się dotąd milcząca A.B. Norton. ─ Lily jest jedną z najbystrzejszych osób na roku i w większości dziedzin nie odbiega od siódmoklasistów. Oczywiście, nie idzie jej z transmutacji, ale Dorian w tej akurat dziedzinie nie potrzebuje pomocy. Nie mógłby robić projektów z kimś takim jak James, Syriusz, Lupin albo Snape, bo nie ma z nimi najlepszego kontaktu, a poza tym on potrzebuje raczej pomocy w zaklęciach i eliksirach, a to dwie domeny Evans. Również ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, ale… no cóż, może faktycznie nie ma się z czego cieszyć?

─ _Z czego cieszyć?_ ─ prychnęła Caitlin. – Gdyby mój brat odbił Evans Jamiemu nie dość, że byłaby to _tragedia,_ to jeszcze następnego dnia nieuchronnie by zginął, a w dodatku…

─ Cała szkoła wie już o tym, że robią razem ten zasrany projekt – przerwała jej rozdrażniona Larissa. ─ Jamesa to delikatnie mówiąc _obeszło._ To znak, że darował sobie Evans i – owszem – JEST się z czego cieszyć.

─ Nie byłabym tego taka pewna – odezwała się nagle Sarah Stimpson, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

Rachel, Larissa i Summer zmarszczyły brwi praktycznie równocześnie. Sarah uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i zacmokała, chcąc trochę podrażnić się ze spragnionymi wiedzy koleżankami. Rachel uderzyła ją otwartą dłonią w ramię, zaciskając wargi ze zżerającej ją ciekawości.

─ Sądzicie, że James nie miał nic do powiedzenia, kiedy wrócił Chamberlain? – spytała retorycznie, kręcąc głową i cmokając wymownie.

Caitlin zmarszczyła brwi.

─ James jest tak bardzo _ponad_ mojego brata, że sądzę, iż nawet nie zauważył…

─ Och, zamknij się – warknęła Summer i uśmiechnęła się do Sary wyjątkowo sztucznie. – Kochanie, nie trzymaj nas dłużej w niepewności. _Powiedz, co wiesz._

* * *

 **9 stycznia**

 **L** ily Evans zdecydowanie nie mogła powiedzieć, że nowy semestr zaczął się dla niej pomyślnie. Ani semestr, ani nowy rok, jeśli miała być tu absolutnie szczera. Jako osoba, która była na ustach plotkującej społeczności hogwarckiej wystarczająco długo, i zwykle występowała we wszystkich wyssanych z palca opowieściach jako czarny charakter, miała już dość wszelkich historii na swój temat, a – niestety – zewsząd słyszała, jak ktoś wymawia jej imię, łącząc je następnie z jakąś straszliwą obelgą. I owszem – skłonnością do przesady i lekkim przewrażliwieniem można było idealnie ją opisać, tym razem nie myliła się, jeśli chodziło o to, że budziła zainteresowanie.

Zaczęło się od afery z Mary (co mogła poradzić na to, że nikt na całym świecie nie był tak irytujący jak ta pusta wywłoka, która przynosiła hańbę wszystkim rudzielcom tego świata, nawet tym farbowanym), poprzez powrót Doriana (nic bardziej nie ekscytowało Hogwartu niż wielokąty miłosne i domniemany czworokąt z Dorianem, nią, Jamesem i Mary), a kończyło na pogłoskach o Chase' ie, których ciężko było jej wysłuchiwać, bo nienawidziła obgadywania ludzi, zwłaszcza nowych uczniów (przy czym zdumiał ją fakt, że nikt nie obgadywał McDonald).

Do tego dochodziły jeszcze problemy z transmutacją, bo wielkimi krokami nadchodził wytargowany przez nią test obejmujący materiał z siedmiu transmutacyjnych lat1. O tym – naturalnie – nie plotkowano, ale ten fakt bez wątpienia troskał ją w najbardziej. Miała nadzieję, że teoria Doriana się powiedzie i Projekt Absolwencki faktycznie zniesie z niej obowiązek pisania tego horroru, który sama sobie zgotowała.

Mimo tego, że niezbyt dyskretne plotkowanie (ludzie mogli przykładać dłonie do ust i konspiracyjnie szeptać, ale Lily chętnie założyłaby się, że to, co wygadują, słychać na drugim końcu korytarza) irytowało ją okropnie, dostrzegała w nim jakiś nikły, malusieńki plusik: te wszystkie pogłosy i domysły odsuwały wścibskich od niej i Jamesa.

Lily wracała właśnie z biblioteki (znowu!), by _przypadkiem_ wpaść na Jamesa i jego kolegów (znowu!) i przyłapać ich na czymś mało chwalebnym (znowu!), po czym najpierw zwrócić _grzecznie_ uwagę na haniebne łamanie regulaminu (znowu!) i odczekać, aż Black i Pettigrew (Lupin rzadko z nimi chodził na eskapady, polegające na krzywdzeniu czternastoletnich Ślizgonów) znikną, naśmiewając się z niej (znowu!). Ostatnim punktem programu była kłótnia z Potterem (znowu!).

Chciało jej się śmiać, kiedy przez pryzmat czasu porównywała, jak bardzo ich kłótnie ewoluowały. Najpierw to ona krzyczała, a James zwyczajnie głupiał (pierwszy rok). Następnie Potter nauczył się ignorować, co Lily mówiła, i rzucać swoje bezczelne teksty (drugi i trzeci rok do dzisiaj). Na czwartym roku zaczął specjalnie ją prowokować dla tej swojej „dogryzki na podryw" (Lily wciąż wątpiła w jej istnienie), a na piątym brać czynny udział w ich sprzeczkach. Finałem tego było przyznanie przez Evans w Sylwestra, że w sumie ostra wymiana zdań z Potterem jest zabawna, a teraz, w styczniu, wszystko to przybrało niespodziewany obrót.

Lily, która zawsze szukała czegoś, na co mogła zrzucić winę, gdy szaleństwo zaczęło przez nią przemawiać, obwiniała tylko i wyłącznie hormony. James otwarcie śmiał się z tej teorii, ale należy liczyć się z faktem, że miał niezdrowo wygórowane ego i uważał, że to on jest przyczyną wszystkich jej wariackich zachowań (i miał w tym trochę racji, jednak w starciu, kto bardziej jej szkodzi, bez wątpienia przegrywał z hormonami).

Tak więc – jej zachowanie było przyczyną nabuzowanych, nastoletnich hormonów i nie ma nic wspólnego z domniemanymi uczuciami do osoby nazywanej potocznie Jamesem Potterem, choć naprawdę jego imię brzmiało KrólHormonów, bo nie poznała żadnego, równie niewyżytego chłopaka w całym swoim życiu.

Przeszła jeszcze kilka kroków, gotowa zaraz zobaczyć znajome sylwetki trzech szesnastoletnich chłopców (znowu!), ale ku jej zdumieniu spotkała tylko jednego.

─ Potter? – spytała wściekle, po raz pierwszy w historii zła, że _nie_ robi on nic głupiego (o ile piorunowanie ją wściekłym spojrzeniem można było uznać za mądre i dojrzałe).

James wywrócił wściekle oczami, po czym zaczął szybko zmierzać w jej stronę. Gniew odbijał się w jego oczach. Lily zmarszczyła brwi, gotowa nawrzeszczeć na niego (tradycję należy pielęgnować) za – o zgrozo! – nicnierobienie.

Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wydymała usta, gotowa na konfrontację. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy zamiast oskarżeń i wyzwisk od wściekłego na nią Jamesa, otrzymała z jego strony coś bardzo wątpliwie _wrogiego._

Chłopak chwycił ją sprawnie w pasie i, wykorzystując element zaskoczenia, pchnął prosto na ścianę. Oczywiście w normalnych okolicznościach przyznałaby, że sytuacja ta była dość _gorąca,_ ale wtedy wydawała jej się raczej _napaścią_.

Osłupiała Lily stała wyprostowana jak struna pod ścianą, czując jak jej chłód nieprzyjemnie przenika przez koszulkę. Ciężko dyszała, nie wiedząc czy to z gniewu, czy z przerażenia. James uniósł ramiona, rozstawiając ręce po obu stronach jej głowy, a w dodatku przyciskał się do niej dość brutalnie. Kiedy uspokoił oddech, a do mózgu Evans zaczęły docierać ostrzegawcze impulsy, wysiliła się na wydukanie niewinnego:

─ Co ty...?

Być może to, co chciała powiedzieć nie miało przybrać aż tak niewinnego charakteru, ale kontynuacja jej wypowiedzi do końca pozostanie już zagadką, bo właśnie w tym momencie jej towarzysz skutecznie zamknął jej usta namiętnym, zachłannym pocałunkiem. _Bardzo_ zachłannym, do takiego stopnia, że aż brutalnym.

Nigdy tak to nie wyglądało.

Od pamiętnego incydentu na diabelskim młynie w Sylwestra, Lily i James wpadli w pewien rytm, w który zamieszane były oczywiście ich nabuzowane hormony. Kłócili się o byle głupotę, prowokowali siebie wzajemnie, a gdy zalewała ich nieznośna fala gniewu, skutecznie zamieniali ją w niezdrową namiętność.

Rozpoczął to James, kiedy na dwa dni po powrocie do Hogwartu zmusił Lily do rozmowy (Evansówna bowiem przyjęła swoją ulubioną taktykę rozwiązywania problemów – ich ignorowanie) o Sylwestrze. Pokłócili się wtedy ostro, powyzywali i w końcu chłopak, nie wiedząc dlaczego, przywarł do niej i wpił się w jej usta, tak, jak zrobił to wtedy, na karuzeli. Spodziewał się, że dziewczyna go odepchnie, uderzy, spoliczkuje czy kopnie tam, gdzie najbardziej boli, ale ona zrobiła rzecz o wiele bardziej szaloną i niemoralną – odwzajemniła pocałunek. Naturalnie wciąż nie pałała do niego sympatią, na pytania o randkę nie reagowała entuzjastycznie ani nie pozwalała mu na żaden _więcej-niż-koleżeński_ akt, kiedy _nie_ była wkurzona, ale jednak Potter wiedział już, że nie jest jej tak do końca obojętny. A poza tym znalazł na nią haczyk. Lily, jako osoba bardzo emocjonalna, pozwalała sobie na więcej jedynie w stanie silnego wyprowadzenia z równowagi.

A James miał prawdziwy talent do wyprowadzania jej z równowagi, co skutkowało naprawdę wieloma _miłymi_ sytuacjami.

Wargi chłopaka wręcz rozgniatały jej usta, przykleił się on do niej tak bardzo, że zaczął boleć ją brzuch. W oczach Lily ich _chwile słabości_ i zaawansowana gimnastyka języków służyły głównie do rozładowania negatywnych emocji, a James musiał nosić ich w sobie naprawdę dużo, bo doznawała wrażenia, że jeszcze chwila i ją pobije.

Zebrała w rękach całą siłę, jaką miała do dyspozycji, i odciągnęła twarz Jamesa od siebie, nie wypuszczając jej jednak z dłoni.

─ Odbiło ci? - warknęła, piorunując go spojrzeniem. – Ktoś może nas…

─ …zobaczyć – dokończył, zjeżdżając ręką w dół jej pleców. ─ To straszne.

Po tych słowach ponownie nachylił się w jej kierunku, napierając na nią jeszcze silniej, jakby bał się, że ucieknie. Oderwanie od niego głowy zajęło Lily dobre parę chwil.

─ Co z tobą? – zapytała, jakimś cudem wyrywając się z jego objęć.

Nie mogła wyczytać niczego z jego wyrazu twarzy. Podciągnęła kolana i uderzyła go w brzuch, niezbyt mocno, ale jednak skutecznie, bo chłopak oderwał się od niej na wpół w transie, jakby analizował przyczynę swojej _furii_ po przebadaniu aktywności jej warg.

Lily intuicyjnie położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, jak gdyby chciała sprawdzić, czy chłód w oczach rozszedł się na resztę ciała. James strzepnął jej dłoń.

─ Czy to prawda? – zapytał zimno, piorunując ją bardzo niemiłym spojrzeniem.

Ku zdumieniu Lily, zamiast znajomego rozbawienia i ogników sympatii do jej osoby, w jego oczach zauważyła jedynie wściekłość.

Zaraz po usłyszeniu pytania, miała ochotę zaprzeczyć, chociaż nie wiedziała, o co chodzi. Po prostu nie sądziła, że zrobiła w ostatnim czasie cokolwiek, co mogłoby nie spodobać się Potterowi.

Chodziło mu o zamieszanie z Mary? Nie. Na pewno nie, w końcu od tego wydarzenia minął już tydzień, a James wyśmienicie wiedział o całej sytuacji, w końcu niejednokrotnie się z niej naśmiewał.

O spiskowanie z Dor, jak ochronić ją przed jego najlepszym kumplem? _Nie._ Skąd niby miał o tym wiedzieć, skoro generalnie ona i Meadowes nie rozpoczęły jeszcze desperackiego planu ratunku?

O ten żart, który powiedziała Kylie Migean na temat jego specyficznych fetyszów? Przecież chyba nie obchodzi go zdanie tej małolaty?

Nic innego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Ostatnio była grzeczna. Naprawdę.

─ Chodzi o Kylie? – syknęła z zakłopotaniem. – No… może nie powinnam była opowiadać o twojej niezwykłej sympatii do tych małych pełzających żyjątek…

─ Co?!

Oj.

─ Eee… nic. Nieważne.

James spojrzał na nią bez zrozumienia, ale najwyraźniej stwierdził, że rozmowy na temat jego podniety „małymi pełzającymi żyjątkami" nie są w tej chwili istotne.

─ Chodzi mi o tego _kretyna._ O twoje _umawianie się_ z tym _kretynem._

Kretynem… umawianie się… krety… ACH! Chodzi mu o _Doriana._

Parsknęła. Chciała, by to parsknięcie nabrało raczej _przyjazny_ i _żartobliwy_ wydźwięk, ale stanęło na tym, że James jeszcze bardziej się zjeżył.

─ Nie umawiam się z nim – odparła tylko, kręcąc głową. – Robimy razem projekt na transmutację, to wszystko.

─ JAK możesz robić z nim _projekt,_ skoro nie jesteście NAWET w równoległej klasie? – spytał z pretensją James, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Lily zamrugała. Nie podobał jej się ton, jakim Potter się do niej zwracał.

─ To projekt dla owutemiaków. Wiesz, technicznie jest zaadresowany dla siódmoklasistów, ale hipotetycznie _my_ też jesteśmy owutemiakami, więc… nie będę musiała robić go za rok, bo bez tego nie dopuszczą nas do egzaminów. A poza tym, ponoć to zwolni mnie z pisania tego nieszczęścia, które utargowałam u McGonagall, no wiesz, na początku roku, kiedy…

─ Dobrze – przerwał jej Potter, krzywiąc się ostentacyjnie. – Ale jak myślisz – jaką korzyść z współpracy z _tobą_ ma ten skurwiel? Obudź się, Evans. Nie uważasz, że akurat w twojej sytuacji jego propozycja jest mocno podejrzana?

Lily zamrugała. Nie myślała o tym w ten sposób. Do tej pory myślała o tej sytuacji jak o swojej mannie z nieba, ale bardzo _gwałtowna_ reakcja Jamesa zrodziła w jej głowie pewne wątpliwości.

Dlaczego niby Dorian chciałby jej pomagać? Przecież był na nią wściekły, a przez zeszły semestr nawet nie ukrywał, że nie ma ochoty utrzymywać kontaktu z jej osobą. Co mu się nagle stało? Skąd tyle zrozumienia, skąd ta wyrozumiałość, kiedy mówiła o tym, że całowała się z Jamesem? To było do niego bardzo niepodobne.

A z drugiej strony, dlaczego miałaby podejrzewać podstęp? Przecież Dorian to dobry chłopak, może ciut _nieobliczalny,_ ale wciąż dobry. Może kompletnie stracił nią zainteresowanie, tak jak powinien zrobić wieki temu, i teraz próbował być miły ze względu na ich przyszłość? Czy to, że Potter robi wszystko interesownie, oznacza, że inni zachowują się tak samo?

─ Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jesteś zazdrosny – oskarżyła go, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

James zaśmiał się sztucznie.

─ Czy ty naprawdę jesteś _taka_ ślepa? Czy nie _rozumiesz,_ że on zainteresował się nagle tobą tylko i wyłącznie po to, żeby wkurwić mnie?

To było dla Lily jak lodowaty prysznic. Oburzyło ją to, że James nie dość, że sugerował, że w tym projekcie będzie _bezużyteczna,_ to jeszcze mieszał w to jego zasraną osobę! Kim on był, żeby mówić takie rzeczy? Czy on w ogóle znał Doriana? Rozmawiał z nim?

Nagle znieruchomiała. Czy Dorian tego nie potwierdził? Czy nie powiedział, że był ofiarą kłamstwa Mary i Pottera? Czy jednak… jednak _się znali?_

─ Więc mam wszystko rzucić, tylko dlatego, że _ty_ mi tak każesz? – spytała ostrożnie, mając nadzieję, że zachowując spokój, zdobędzie przewagę nad Potterem i ostatecznie _czegoś_ się dowie.

─ Czy jest coś dziwnego w tym, że nie chcę, żebyś widywała się z tym kretynem?

─ On nie jest kretynem! – oburzyła się Lily. – I kim ty jesteś, żeby wybierać mi towarzystwo?

─ Nie znasz go – warknął, coraz bardziej wściekły. – Nie masz najmniejszego, kurwa, pojęcia…

─ Znam go lepiej niż ty! – przerwała mu, tupiąc nogą ze złości.

James zacisnął pięści z wściekłości. Lily oblizała nerwowo wargi.

─ Słuchaj, Evans… Nie przyszedłem tutaj po to, żeby się z tobą pokłócić, tylko żeby zwrócić ci uwagę. Niczym nie zawinęłaś, a ten gnój wplątał cię w sprawy pomiędzy mną a nim. Mówię ci tylko, że powinnaś się trzymać od tego z daleka, bo…

─ Bo ty masz prawo zakazywać mi wszystkiego i dowiadywać się każdego, pojedynczego faktu o moim życiu. Masz prawo wybierać mi, z kim mam się zadawać, co mam robić, a czego nie, masz prawo kontrolować każdy mój ruch, a ja mam tylko gapić się jak szczebioczesz sobie z Mary i wysłuchiwać jak co druga osoba mówi coś _od czego mam trzymać się z daleka?_

─ A co cię to, kurwa, obchodzi? – warknął James. Było to kolejne przekleństwo, które wyleciało dzisiaj z jego ust i Lily czuła się naprawdę pruderyjnie, że póki co nie wypowiedziała ani jednego.

─ Obchodzi, bo… ─ Ruda oblizała wargi i spojrzała na niego na wpół błagalnie, na wpół z pretensją. James nie rozluźnił się ani odrobinę i wciąż wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę rozsadzić cały Hogwart. ─ Bo jeśli mam odmówić Dorianowi, to chcę wiedzieć, _dlaczego._

James milczał.

Evans czuła jak z każdą sekundą tego nieznośnego milczenia, narasta w niej irytacja. W końcu, kiedy nabrała pewności, że jej towarzysz nie wyda z siebie żadnego dźwięku, odparła:

─ Dziękuję za odpowiedź.

─ Nie możesz po prostu raz w życiu mnie wysłuchać?

─ Nie mam zamiaru stawiać wszystkiego na głowie, tylko dlatego, że jesteś zazdrosny. Zrozum nareszcie, że nie masz do tego prawa, bo ja NIE JESTEM twoją dziewczyną i NIGDY nią zostanę.

Twarz Pottera zrobiła się purpurowa z wściekłości.

─ Masz rację – odparł tylko, zaciskając wargi. – Nie mam.

Mówiąc to, odwrócił się na pięcie i zamaszystym krokiem odmaszerował tam, skąd przyszedł. Kiedy odchodził, Lily ogarnęła dziwna, niezrozumiała chęć, by zawołać jego imię i przeprosić. Chociaż nie zrobiła nic złego, czuła palące wyrzuty sumienia i żal, że wyprowadziła Jamesa z równowagi do tego stopnia.

Znikając zza zakrętem, Evans zobaczyła jeszcze, jak James kopie ławkę, która następnie rozpada się w drobny mak.

* * *

 **V**

─ **N** o, no, no… Po raz pierwszy dzisiaj ktoś opowiedział coś, czego nie wiedziałam – zaśmiała się Larissa, poprawiając swoje długie, kruczoczarne włosy. – Dlaczego zwlekałaś tak długo, Sally?

─ Mam na imię Sarah – wydukała „Sally", nie wiedząc, czy przewodniczącej Piękności i w dodatku Prefekt Naczelnej wypada zwracać uwagę.

─ No i? – machnęła ręką Larissa, dla której Sarah straciła swoją wartość po zdradzeniu sekretu.

W dormitorium numer pięć przycichło. Jakkolwiek z początku przekrzykiwano się coraz bardziej i bardziej, to teraz gromadka plotkującej społeczności hogwarckiej przycichła, zajęła się poprawianiem fryzur i makijażu albo zaplataniem warkoczyków z długich, bo sięgających wręcz do pasa, włosów Katy Ollivander. Caitlin co prawda wciąż próbowała podpytać Sarę z pikantnych szczegółów kłótni jej „Jily", ale nikt inny zbytnio się tym nie interesował. Zaczęto dyskutować więc o sprawach bardziej błahych: Georgia narzekała na to, że w zeszły czwartek podano na obiad koninę zamiast klopsików; Rachel podjęła ulubiony temat Piękności – wzdychanie do Liama Argenta, młodego, przystojnego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią; A.B. trochę pośmiała się z Hestii Jones, a z niej temat zgoła nieoczekiwanie spadł na Qudditcha – czyli to, o czym Piękności nie rozmawiały _nigdy._

Wiadomo oczywiście, że rozmowa o Qudditchu nie polegała na kłóceniu się, jaką średnicę ma kafel, a jaką tłuczek, lecz na praniu drużynowych brudów, w czym szybko wyspecjalizowała się Sally McDonwer, dziewczyna Chrisa Wooda, obrońcy drużyny Gryfonów. Jako że zmuszał on ją do przychodzenia na każdy trening, posiadała naprawdę duży wgląd na dziejące się tam rzeczy.

─ Wiadomo, że obserwuję głównie Jamesa – przyznała, przewracając oczami – a on zwykle nie robi nic oprócz wypuszczania i łapania „tego złotego", ale ostatnio coś przykuło moją uwagę – a mianowicie jego rozmowa z Mary.

─ Z Mary McDonald? – zdumiała się Rachel Sommers. – Myślałam, że wyleciała z reprezentacji Gryffindoru.

─ A ja myślałam, że wyleciała ze szkoły – wtrąciła się Georgia Powell. ─ Świat jest pełen niespodzianek.

─ Zaczekaj – Summer uniosła do góry rękę. – To co innego. Mary zniknęła z tej szkoły, bo była tu skończona, a wróciła pewnie dlatego, że przypomniało jej się nagle o Jamesie. Ale to, że została przywrócona do reprezentacji jest dziwne.

─ Siedziałam tuż za nimi – brnęła Sally – więc mogę zdać wam relacje z całej rozmowy, bo usłyszałam wiele rzeczy, których nie rozumiem. Może razem to poskładamy. A poza tym… ─ zarumieniła się cała – chyba mam jakieś szanse u Syriuszka.

─ Mów, Sarah.

Nikt nie poprawił Larissy.

* * *

 **5 stycznia**

 **K** iedy boisko Quidditcha zajmowała drużyna Gryfonów, wyjątkowo wiele osób zbierało się na trybunach, by obejrzeć trening. Wśród nich byli – naturalnie – ich koledzy z domu, ale również wiele Krukonów i Puchunów, którzy pasjonowali się królewską grą czarodziejów. Wszyscy (oprócz Ślizgonów) zgadzali się, co do tego, że treningi Gryffindoru są najciekawsze, ale również – co zabawniejsze – że kapitan drużyny Domu Lwa na tle pozostałych, prezentuje się najbardziej kiepsko.

To był główny problem drużyny czerwono-złotych – nie potrafili grać zespołowo. Pierwsza siódemka skupiała ludzi raczej przebojowych, którzy myśleli głównie o swoich zasługach w meczu, a ani śniło im się dzielić z kimś chwałę i uznanie całego domu. Mogliby – gdyby nauczyli się łączyć swoje umiejętności w całość – być kompletnie niezwyciężeni, jednak koniec końców wygrywali małą ilością punktów i Puchar Qudditcha uciekał im z przed nosa. A Frank Longbottom – nie da się ukryć – nie posiadał najmniejszych zdolności przywódczych i nie mógł służyć kolegom jako drogowskaz, który wskaże im, jak faktycznie powinni się dopełniać i dzięki współpracy niwelować drobne niedoskonałości, jak na przykład:

─ ZNOWU ŚPISZ, CHRIS! – krzyczał zrozpaczony Frank do Chrisa Wooda, obrońcy. – LEWA PĘTLA. Dlaczego NIGDY nie bronisz LEWEJ PĘTLI?

─ PODAJ DO NIEGO, BLACK! Za miesiąc będzie obok ciebie tylko kafel, tłuczek i cała drużyna Puchonów! Nie wyminiesz ich wszystkich!

─ WALNIJ w to, XAVIER! Ty nie chcesz zadrasnąć jej skóry, ale chcesz, żeby spadła z miotły, tak czy nie?!

Piłki latały w zawrotnej prędkości. Trzech wyśmienitych ścigających podawało sobie kafla z taką wprawą, że już po paru minutach nie można było go zauważyć. Tłuczki latały wte i wewte, nabierając czasem takiej prędkości jak kafel, a że istniały dwa, to jeszcze raz ciężej było wyłapać je wśród tych wszystkich kijów, mioteł i latających wkoło zawodników. O złotym zniczu nikt się nie wypowiadał, bo jego szybkość bynajmniej nie zależała od werwy drużyny. Ci wszyscy pałkarze, obrońcy i ścigający dokonywali cudu, nie tracąc z oczu pozostałych piłek, ale z góry poddawali się wyzwaniu znalezienia wśród styczniowej mgły małej, złotej piłeczki, a publiczność zwykle robiła to samo. Lecz James nie.

Chłopaka od najmłodszych lat kręciły rzeczy nieprzeciętne, nie do zdobycia dla jego rówieśników, a na wyciągnięcie ręki, jeśli włoży się w nie wiele pracy. Dlatego właśnie był szukającym. Chociaż uwielbiał znajdować się w blasku sławy, a jako poszukiwacz znicza owacje zbierał dopiero po złapaniu złotej piłeczki, niewątpliwie w jego naturze bardziej leżałaby pozycja ścigającego, na którego cześć wiwatuje się przez cały mecz. Kiedyś, kiedy grał jeszcze w podwórkowej drużynie, zawsze zgarniał pozycję zawodnika skupionego na kaflu i przerzucaniu go przez bramki. Zamiłowanie do „uganiania się za zniczem" zdobył dopiero po przekroczeniu murów w tej szkoły. Co to spowodowało? Cóż, chyba po prostu zrozumiał, że nie liczy się _trwanie_ , lecz _końcowy_ rezultat.

Co z tego, że przez lata ktoś ma wszystkiego pod dostatkiem, skoro ostatecznie zostaje bez knuta?

Co z tego, że ścigający przez cały mecz są podziwiani przez trybuny, skoro o wyniku meczu zwykle decyduje szukający?

Co z tego, że bezskutecznie latami gania za tą samą dziewczyną, ośmieszając się bardziej i bardziej, skoro na koniec rozkocha ją w sobie bez pamięci?

James siedział na ławce, wypuszczając i chwytając znicz do znudzenia. Jego dzisiejszy trening zakończył się wyjątkowo szybko, bo złapał złotą piłeczkę już po dwunastu minutach. Oczywiście zupełnie inaczej sytuacja malowałaby się, gdyby atakowały go tłuczki, a brutalni zawodnicy z przeciwnej drużyny staraliby się za wszelką cenę zwalić z miotły (szukający zawsze stawał się największym kozłem ofiarnym), ale i tak z powodzeniem mógł powiedzieć, że w drużynie jest najlepszym zawodnikiem. Bardzo zdumiał go fakt, że w tym roku nie dostał opaski kapitana (to faktycznie była duża strata, bo nie mógł prześladować Evans w łazienkach dla prefektów, do których miałby wstęp), ale pewnie jego zeszłoroczne _zawieszenie_ zrobiło swoje.

W końcu stary Dumbledore też miał swoje zasady i nie mógł nagradzać go za niesubordynację, nawet jeśli faktycznie wybijał się na tle pozostałych zawodników swojej drużyny.

─ Mogłam nie chodzić z wami przez pół roku do szkoły, ale ominęło mnie mniej więcej tyle, co Syriusza panienek do wyruchania.

James natychmiast odwrócił się w kierunku osoby, która wypowiedziała te słowa, chociaż wcale nie musiał spojrzeć mówcy w oczy, żeby go rozpoznać. _Pomyślmy_ … złośliwa, nie chodziła z nim przez pół roku do szkoły, prześladuje go wszędzie i nie lubi się z Syriuszem… _hmm_ …

─ Przyszłaś na podryw, Mary?

─ Właściwie to… ─ przeciągnęła sylabę, dosiadując się do niego na trybuny.

Jak zwykle, kiedy wokół nie było nikogo, tylko ona i on, Mary zgubiła gdzieś całą pewność siebie. Oczywiście, jej oczy charakterystycznie błyszczały, więc Rogacz spodziewał się, że zaraz z jej ust wypadnie coś grubiańskiego, ale w tamtej chwili wyglądała jednocześnie na tak zagubioną i niepewną, że Jamesowi prawie zrobiło się żal. W takich momentach – kiedy była taka stremowana, a równocześnie starała się zachować pozory osoby twardej i zdecydowanej – najbardziej przypominała mu Evans, a jej nowy kolor włosów tylko potęgował to wrażenie.

─ …przyszłam potrenować – dokończyła, przyglądając się treningowi. James ze zdumieniem odnotował, że jest ona w stroju treningowym i że zabrała ze sobą miotłę.

─ LEWA PĘTLA, WOOD! LEEEEWA PĘTLA! – krzyknął prawie natychmiast Frank, tak rozpaczliwie próbując zwrócić obrońcy uwagę, że aż o mało nie spadł z miotły. Mary uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i spojrzała na Jamesa zaczepnie:

─ Usłyszałam, że jakaś wywłoka zajęła moje stałe miejsce w składzie, więc chciałabym zobaczyć, kim jest ta sierota.

Jamesowi nie spodobało się, że Mary nazwała Hestię „wywłoką" i „sierotą", ale wstrzymał się od komentarza. Dawno skończyły się czasy, kiedy próbował powstrzymać ją przed nieustannym strzępieniem sobie języka. Jeszcze mniej podobała mu się nagła metamorfoza dziewczyny – z lekko speszonej na nowo stała się arogancka.

─ Próbujesz wrócić do podstawowego składu – domyślił się. Wila kiwnęła głową.

─ Frank cię nie przyjmie.

Była to prawda – Frank szybciej sam zrezygnowałby z kapitaństwa, niż przyjął z powrotem Mary, nie dość, że ścigającą grającą najbardziej samolubnie, to jeszcze kłótliwą, nieposłuszną i kompletnie nieszanującą jego osoby.

Dziewczyna zarechotała, jakby powiedział właśnie dobry żart.

─ _Jamie –_ spojrzała na niego wymownie, uwalniając tak wiele uroku wili, że zaczęła praktycznie się żarzyć. James odwrócił głowę. – Frank może i nie jest zbytnio _bystry_ i nie potrafi użyć swojej gęby do celów innych niż jedzenie, ale nie sądzę, by był takim idiotą i pozwolił nam w tym roku przegrać. A – nie czarujmy się – beze mnie wszystko się rozpadnie.

James, który swego czasu godzinami wysłuchiwał narcystycznych monologów dziewczyny, po prostu to zignorował. Wielu osobom Mary zaczynała przeszkadzać, zwłaszcza, że zapomniała już, kiedy należy zatrzymać słowne natarcie i o czym nie wypada wspominać. On sam natomiast starał się nie oceniać jej zbyt pochopnie. Dużo przeszła, a właściwie to przeszli, ona i on, _razem._ Znał ją na wylot, wiedział, że jest nieszczęśliwa i że tym nieszczęściem usiłuje zarazić całe swoje otoczenie. Mimo wielu szaleństw i zachowań, wciąż miał w głowie obraz zadziornej ćwierćwili, o której czasem myślał, że ma z nią więcej wspólnego niż chociażby z Syriuszem. Teraz odsuwał się od tego twierdzenia – nie wiedział tylko, czy to Mary się zmieniła na gorsze, czy on na lepsze.

Dziewczyna jeszcze przez parę chwil wlepiała w niego swoje wielkie, błyszczące oczy, ale ostatecznie zrozumiała, że jej towarzysz w pewnym stopniu wyzbył się już przesadnego samouwielbienia i że charakter ich rozmów – jeśli chce się zachować – musi zostać zmodyfikowany. Powinna trzymać na wodzy swoje umiłowanie do obgadywania i ocenzurować wypowiedzi pchające się jej na język. Jako że była bardzo sprytną osobą, ale i powściągliwą, wolała rozgryzać Jamesa Pottera samemu, w odosobnieniu. Czasem miewała wrażenie, że tylko jej jedynej na tym – na zrozumieniu chłopaka – zależy.

─ Kenny jest już w domu? – spytał łagodnie, zmieniając temat. Mary wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Roztaczająca się wokół niej aura wili, momentalnie zniknęła.

─ Jest. Od dawna. Ciotka Flora dała ministrowi w łapę, i przeszło – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. – Sporo osób robi teraz z tego wielką sprawę w ministerstwie, ale wygląda na to, że w jego przypadku, sprawiedliwości nie stanie się zadość. To trochę smutne, zwłaszcza, że brat Skye zapłacił za swoje grzechy i to chyba podwójnie – za siebie i mojego brata. Ale… to wina DeVittów, że zbankrutowali, czyż nie?

─ Dużo rodzin teraz bankrutuje. Przez nacisk Voldemorta wiele rodów odcina zdrajców krwi od pieniędzy, czy coś takiego.

─ Wiem. Słyszałam.

Zapanowało milczenie.

─ Ale was van Weertowie nie odcięli? – spytała Mary.

─ Nie. Ale Blackowie… _odrobinę._ Słuchaj, Mary – nie chcę mi się gadać z tobą o dupie Maryni – i zapytam prosto z mostu…

─ Chodzi ci o Beaux? – domyśliła się, nim zdążył dokończyć. James pokiwał głową. ─ Co miałam tam robić? – mruknęła, poprawiając sobie włosy. – Chociaż i tu, i tam wszyscy mnie nienawidzą, to tu przynajmniej mam… no, _ciebie_ – przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała w niebo, podciągając nosem. James nie był pewien czy dziewczyna ma katar, czy udaje, że płacze. – Teraz wiele spraw się pokomplikowało i choć chciałam uciec od tego wszystkiego, wyjeżdżając do Francji, to chyba po drodze doszłam do wniosku, że tchórzę, a ja… a ja jestem zbyt zajebista, żeby…

─ Frank powiedział, że masz wracać na boisko, James – powiedział znajomy głos, który przerwał wili w połowie tyrady.

Mary wzdrygnęła się, nie tyle, co przerażona, bo ów głos dochodził zza jej pleców, to jeszcze nieźle rozeźlona, bo w swojej „oracji" dochodziła już do rzeczy naprawdę istotnych.

─ Ale nie pójdzie, _łachudro_ – przywitała się, krzywiąc się ze złości.

Hestia zmarszczyła czoło. Nazwanie łachudrą niewątpliwie stanowiło pewien kontrast pomiędzy nieustannym trzęsieniem się nad nią, chuchaniem i dmuchaniem oraz ogólnym roztaczaniem nad nią pieczy przez praktycznie każdą osobę, która zaczepiła ją na korytarzu. Żadna z nich nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Hestia jej _nie pamięta._

Dla Jones powrót do Hogwartu był prawdziwym wyzwaniem, a Qudditch jedyną odskocznią od całego tego szaleństwa. Nie dość, że Chase Reagan nieustannie wokół niej skakał i matkował chyba nawet bardziej niż Belle Potter, to nie opuszczali jej też Huncwoci, zwłaszcza Rogacz i Łapa, którzy niczym ochroniarze rozprawiali się z każdą osobą, która zaczepiała ją na korytarzu. W normalnych okolicznościach Hestii perspektywa posiadania ochroniarzy wydawałaby się _świetna,_ ale teraz odczuwała wyłącznie krępację. Jakby tego było mało – pozapominała wiele wiadomości ze szkoły, a w dodatku przez miesiąc nie chodziła na zajęcia, a to równało się olbrzymimi zaległościami. W tym roku musiała napisać w dodatku sumy, bo we Francji pisano je rok później i dyrektor przystał na takie rozwiązanie w jej przypadku.

A Quidditch nie był taki ciężki, taki mylący. Miejsce w drużynie było dla niej bardzo ważne. Odczuła więc pewne zagrożenie, kiedy zobaczyła dzisiaj na trybunach Mary i zgłosiła się na ochotniczkę, która ma pójść po Jamesa.

─ Wstawaj, James – wtrącił się Jayden Rasac, kolejny ścigający i kolejna osoba, która nie zostawiała Hestii samej ani na moment, przy czym była chyba najbardziej napastliwa. Zauważając obecność Mary, spiął się cały.

─ Cześć, Rasac – uśmiechnęła się słodko, wypuszczając trochę aury wili. Jaydenowi zakręciło się w głowie. ─ Powiedz Frankowi, że zbawienie dla jego drużyny nadeszło.

─ Jeśli natychmiast stąd nie pójdziesz, to…

─ To co? Twoja dziewczyna – wskazała głową na Hestię – naśle na mnie trzeminorka?

─ Nargla – mruknęła Hestia, czując się trochę niezręcznie, gdy Mary okrzyknęła ją dziewczyną Jaydena.

─ POTTER! – ryknął wiszący w powietrzu Longbottom, cały czerwony od krzyczenia „LEWA PĘTLA!" do Wooda. ─ Przysięgam, że jeśli nie zaczniesz trenować, to podczas meczu ograniczę cię do pilnowania na ławce bidonów z wodą!

─ Jest do ciebie sprawa, Frank! – odkrzyknął do niego Jayden.

Longbottom chwycił oburącz rączki swojej miotły, szarpnął nią i zwrócił się w kierunku Mary, jego szukającego i dwóch ścigających. Spodziewał się, że pojawienie się wili nie przyniesie niczego dobrego. Z głośnym westchnieniem nachylił się i zapikował. Chłodne powietrze nieprzyjemnie drapało jego policzki. Tuż nad ziemią gwałtownie się wyprostował, przerywając lot nurkowy i zeskoczył z miotły. W jego ślady poszła reszta drużyny, która uwielbiała oglądać kapitana w stanie białej gorączki, a powszechnie wiedziano, że z nikt nie jest dla niego taką solą w oku jak z Mary.

─ Słucham? – spytał chłodno, rozpychając się pomiędzy Hestię i Jaydena.

Mary zachichotała na sam widok Franka, dobrze wiedząc, że nic bardziej go nie rozzłości niż pobłażliwe traktowanie.

─ Chcę wrócić do drużyny – odparła, w dalszym ciągu szczerząc się jak hiena.

W oczach Franka zalśniły gniewne iskry. Chociaż zdarzało mu się to nader rzadko, teraz zdawał się balansować nad przepaścią, prowadzącą do stracenia nad sobą kontroli. Hestia intuicyjnie złapała go za rękę, przypominając sobie, że jest jedyną przedstawicielką płci pięknej w drużynie, a więc jedynie jej dotyk może _uspakajać._ Chociaż wyczytała tę mądrość w magazynie „Centaur", z którego wielu jej kolegów kpiło, nie była wcale bałamutna – bo Frank rozluźnił mięśnie, wziął głęboki oddech i rzekł całkiem zdawkowo:

─ Wybacz, Mary, ale mamy pełen skład. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że wrócisz tu eee… _kiedykolwiek_.

─ A ja nie spodziewałam się, że wezmą na kapitana takiego głąba jak ty – zripostowała. – Chyba szukali kogoś, kto brak rozumu nadrabia wyrobioną krzepą, co nie, Frank?

─ W sumie to nie możesz jej odmówić, Frank – ocknął się nagle przysypiający Syriusz. Łudził się, że małe podroczenie się z McDonald pomoże mu funkcjonować przez resztę dnia, mimo że spał tej nocy dwie i pół godziny. – Znasz zasady.

─ Jest po naborze – uparł się.

─ Ale mnie nie było _w szkole_ podczas waszego _naboru_ – zauważyła trzeźwo wila, uśmiechając się lubieżnie, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu znajdzie kolejnego sprzymierzeńca wśród męskiej części drużyny.

─ Trudno. _Przepadło._

─ Pozwólcie jej zagrać! – krzyknęła z trybun Sally McDonwer, która uwielbiała wszelaką rywalizację, ponieważ zwykle wynikały z niej skandale, a skandale były tym, co mogła powtórzyć swoim koleżankom Pięknościom. ─ Hestię też przyjęliście po naborze.

Mary uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją i puściła perskie oko w kierunku Sally. Frank, u którego asertywność nie była dominującą cechą, bardzo szybko wymiękł, pomimo niezadowolenia znacznej części swojej drużyny. Czuł, że powinien to jakoś skontrować, ale żaden argument nie przychodził mu do głowy.

─ Okej – skapitulował. – Jak chcesz. Proponuję mały pojedynek, jeśli pokonasz któregoś z mojej drużyny, to dostaniesz jego pozycję, zgoda? – spytał pobłażliwie, jakby szczerze wątpił, że Mary jest w stanie pokonać kogokolwiek z trenowanej przez _niego_ drużyny. ─ Kogo wyzwiesz?

─ Chcę wrócić na pozycję ścigającej – zadecydowała, przyglądając się trójce największych wyrostków w drużynie. – Kogo my tu mamy… _Jayden_ , stary druhu, jesteś zbyt ładny, żebym chciała ci zagrozić. Nie daj Bóg, zrobiłoby mi się żal… ─ uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, podczas gdy Frank (i Hestia) wywrócili oczami. ─ _Syri_ , ciebie za bardzo lubię – zironizowała, a jej wzrok pognał do trzeciej osoby, która trzymała w ramieniu kafla i która jako pierwsza przyszła tutaj, by kazać Jamesowi wrócić do gry. ─ A ty… _jak ci tam?_

─ Hestia – mruknęła, jej uśmiech zdradzał pewność siebie. ─ Hestia już-nie-żyjesz, McDonald.

W tle rozległo się głośne „uuu…", a James aż złapał Mary za ramię, jakby z obawy, że rozszarpie ona Hestię, zanim wsiądzie na miotłę. Jayden bardzo mocno kopnął Franka w piszczel, spodziewając się po McDonald najżałośniejszych przekrętów od czego chciał Hestię uchronić. Nie podobało mu się w ogóle, że Mary wypatrzała ją sobie jako nową ofiarę, bo to łączyło się z tym, że wila rozpoczynała ba niej swoją bezlitosną politykę eksterminacji.

─ Mimo wszystko sądzę, że wszyscy ścigający powinni stanąć do pojedynku – bąknął niepewnie Frank i spojrzał bardzo znacząco na Syriusza, który czerpał za wiele rozrywki ze zbliżającego się wyzwania. ─ Zwłaszcza, że niektórzy są z tego powodu bardzo _podekscytowani._

─ To chyba uczciwy układ – westchnął Jayden, który jako ścigający z najdłuższym stażem, szczerze wątpił w to, że może stracić pozycję.

─ W takim razie – _przedstawienie musi trwać_. Dwyer, przynieś jeszcze trzy kafle – polecił pałkarzowi Frank. ─ A ty, Chris – _skup się._

Dwyer wrócił z piłkami akurat wtedy, gdy atmosfera pomiędzy czwórką zawodników zrobiła się najbardziej gorąca. Mary jawnie nabijała się ze swoich przeciwników, zdając sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób najlepiej wytrąci ich z równowagi. Syriusz zarzucił Chrisowi ramię na barki i najwyraźniej próbował namówić go do niebronienia jego rzutów, a być może nawet jawnie mu groził. Jayden mówił coś do Hestii, która w siadzie płotkarskim robiła skłony do nogi i do wewnątrz. Sally McDonwer jęła zapisywać wszystkie ich reakcje na serwetce, w której zawinęła dla Chrisa faworki (zjadła je, żeby zdobyć cokolwiek, na czym mogła pisać).

Frank przetarł ciężko oczy i usiadł w pierwszym rzędzie na trybunach, nakazując Jamesowi, Dwyerowi i zawodnikom rezerwowym usiąść obok siebie.

─ Macie po pięć rzutów. Gramy do skuchy – zadecydował Frank. – Bez odwołań, narzekania na gorszy dzień, kontuzję czy PMS – tu spojrzał znacząco na Hestię – i bez uroku wili – przeniósł wzrok na Mary – i bez korupcji – na Syriusza i Chrisa. ─ Zrozumiano?

Członkowie drużyny (i teraźniejsi, i byli) potaknęli, choć w głębi duszy poczciwy ton Franka nie zrobił na nich najmniejszego wrażenia.

─ Jedziemy alfabetycznie. Nie popisuj się, Syriuszu, bo wyjdzie ci to uszami. A ty, Chris – nie rozczaruj mnie.

Frank gwizdnął. Black i Wood poderwali się w powietrze, mrugając do siebie nawzajem. Chris – wedle swojego zwyczaju – podleciał pod środkową pętlę, bardziej pochylając się w swoją prawą stronę. Syriusz zrobił kilka ósemek i kółek w powietrzu, pikował, unosił się, zmieniał tor lotu, przyśpieszał i zwalniał, niby to, żeby zmylić Chrisa, choć większość swoich manewrów wykonywał w znacznej odległości od pętli i obrońcy. James chichotał na jego widok, Sally wzdychała, a Frank przewracał oczami.

Kiedy Syriusz zadecydował się zaatakować, naturalnie pokierował się wskazówką Franka, którą wykrzykiwał przez cały dzisiejszy trening – a mianowicie, wybrał lewą pętlę. W tym samym czasie, gdy Black przerzucił kafla przez koło, Chris był zbyt zajęty piorunowaniem swojej dziewczyny ostrzegawczymi spojrzeniami w zamian za wysyłanie całusów do Syriusza. Ten wykorzystał okazję i kiedy kafel przeszedł przez pętle, miotłą przeleciał na drugą jej stronę i przerzucił kafel jeszcze raz, a potem jeszcze i jeszcze, a gdy miał posłać piąty, swój ostatni, rzut, Chris z wściekłością skierował się w jego stronę, o mało nie zrzucając go z miotły.

Frank zagwizdał.

─ FAUL! – krzyknął. – Ogarnij się, CHRIS! Co się z tobą dzieje?!

Wood zdążył posłać jeszcze kafel prosto w brzuch Syriusza, który – śmiejąc się pod nosem – wrócił na ziemię i ukłonił się tak nisko, że niemal dotknął czołem ziemi.

Sally zaczęła klaskać.

─ Syriuszu, miałeś oddać _jeden_ rzut – upomniał go zrezygnowany Frank. – A nie _cztery._

Black machnął ręką, uśmiechając się krzywo do Mary.

─ Będziesz teraz czekał trzy kolejki. Hestia, twoja kolej.

Chris, wciąż _bardzo_ wyprowadzony z równowagi, nie polepszył swojej gry. Przełom nastąpił dopiero przy czwartej kolejce, kiedy to nieoczekiwanie obronił rzut Hestii na lewą pętlę. Towarzystwo zamarło. Jayden, który zgłupiał do tego stopnia, że wystąpił mimo kolejności przed Mary, również spudłował, a Wood obronił to tak brawurowo, że Sally po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczęła chodzić na treningi, biła mu brawo.

Mary, wyraźnie spanikowana nagłą poprawą obrony u Wooda, zawisła na chwilę w powietrzu, żeby obmyślić strategię gry. Szczwany uśmieszek zdradzał, że wpadła na coś dobrego. Udając, że zbliża się do środkowej pętli, nagle zapikowała i zaatakowała prawą. Ku jej zdumieniu Chris znalazł się tam przed nią. Wtedy po prostu wypuściła całkiem sporo uroku wili i rzuciła, kiedy Wood zdawał się zaraz spaść z miotły.

Frank zagwizdał.

─ Mówiłem coś o uroku, Mary.

─ Naprawdę myślisz, że podczas meczu ktoś zwróciłby na to uwagę? – zakpiła dziewczyna. Frank westchnął i niechętnie przyznał jej rację, gwiżdżąc ponownie.

Chris cały się spiął. Zanurkował i podleciał do Franka, chyba żeby udusić go gołymi rękoma, ewentualnie wydusić z niego trochę charakteru. Wtedy zarówno Mary, jak i Jayden i Hestia rzucili kaflami kolejno w prawą, środkową i lewą pętlę.

─ PRAWAAA PĘTLAAA, WOOOD! PRAAAWAAA PĘĘĘĘTLAAA! – przedrzeźniła Longbottoma Mary, kołując w powietrzu.

Wood aż zleciał z miotły, wściekły, że tak go zlekceważono. Frank spojrzał na swoich ścigających z naganą.

─ Był gwizdek, Frank – wzruszył ramionami Jayden, ignorując ciągłe: „PRAAAWA PĘĘĘĘĘTLA".

─ Niech wam będzie – przystał na to Frank. Chris był bliski rzucenia się na niego za aprobatę tak haniebnego zachowania i – przy tym – ośmieszenia na oczach jego dziewczyny, ale James przytrzymał go, zanim zdążył zrobić coś głupiego.

– Sytuacja wygląda więc tak… – przełknął ślinę Frank, niemrawo spoglądając na swojego obrońcę. Ten sam Chris o niedźwiedziowatej budowie i sile równej mocy pięciu mężów, ze wściekłymi, łypiącymi na niego oczami wyglądał dwa razy bardziej przerażająco. Longbottom był co prawda Gryfonem, kapitanem drużyny i Prefektem Naczelnym, ale nawet na niego zachowanie Chrisa mocno oddziałało. Już miał odwołać swoją decyzję, gdy zetknął się z równie nieaprobującymi wzrokami u Mary, Hestii i Jaydena. Wypadkowa stanowiła więc dwie wściekłe osoby więcej dla ścigających.

Jeśli istnieje coś bardziej katastrofalnego w skutkach niż bunt kobylastego obrońcy, to jest to niebywale bunt wściekłych, uzbrojonych o kafla ścigających.

Prosta decyzja.

─ … że zarówno Syriusz, Jayden jak i ty, Hestio, macie cztery rzuty, a Mary pięć. Aha, z tym że Black wykonał cztery _nie do końca poprawne_ rzuty, a potem gdzieś sobie poszedł – przejechał z rezygnacją po twarzy. – Bardzo mnie zawiedliście. Idźcie poszukać Blacka, to rozstrzygniemy, kto z was opuszcza pierwszy skład drużyny, bo wygląda na to, że nie mam podstaw, by nie przyjąć do drużyny Mary.

Syriusza niedługo trzeba było szukać, bo niespecjalnie się krył i maskował (krzyczał, ile sil w płucach w najwyższym rzędzie trybun). Kiedy jego położenie przestało być niewiadomą, jednocześnie ocalił on swojego kapitana przed niechybną śmiercią i kalectwem z rąk wystarczającego wściekłego dziś Wooda. Jak go ocalił? Cóż, Black swoim zachowaniem nagrabił sobie u obrońcy stukroć bardziej niż Frank, bo uraził jego dumę w najgorszy możliwy sposób – flirtując z Sally.

James przeżegnał się.

─ Ty sukin… - Jayden rzucił się na Chrisa, zanim ten mógł dopaść Syriusza i – niewątpliwie – połamać mu żebra.

Nie da się ukryć, że Black był bardzo umięśniony i wysportowany, ale jednak Chris słynął ze swojej nadludzkiej wręcz siły. W zeszłym roku na przykład, po słynnej, druzgoczącej porażce Gryffindoru ze Slytherinem w finale Qudditcha, w pojedynkę, bez użycia różdżki, odesłał całą drużynę Ślizgonów do skrzydła szpitalnego z połamanymi rękami, nogami i kręgosłupami. Pokonał też Nestora Goyle' a na czwartym roku, który nie dość, że chodził wtedy do siódmej klasy, to jeszcze nazywany był „Gorylem" z oczywistych powodów. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że gdyby Black wpadł w ręce wściekłego i agresywnego obrońcy , skończyłby jako kaleka do końca życia.

─ Syriuszu, jeśli teraz trafisz do któreś z pętli, to będziesz mógł pójść do zamku – obiecał Frank, widząc, że Chris wyrywa się Jaydenowi, Jamesowi, Dwyerowi i dwóm rezerwowym pałkarzom.

Black przełknął ślinę i pokręcił głową.

─ Nie wejdę na miotłę, nie obok _niego_ – wskazał palcem na rozwścieczonego Wooda. – I nie bez ochroniarza.

Frank syknął. Chciał wysłać zamiast Chrisa rezerwowego obrońcę, ale nie przyszedł on na dzisiejszy trening. Nie mógł kazać zrobić tego komuś innemu, bo w tej sytuacji prawie cała drużyna walczyła z Woodem.

Och, co za okropny dzień! Tyle trudnych decyzji do podjęcia!

─ Ja będę bronił – westchnął z rezygnacją. – No, chodź.

Syriusz, przekonany, że ma zagwarantowane miejsce w drużynie (każdy wiedział, że nikt nie bronił tak fatalnie jak Frank) pewnym siebie krokiem pokonał schody i zszedł na boisko, machając jeszcze do Sally. Ta odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

Tego rozwścieczony Chris Wood nie mógł już wytrzymać. Z łatwością zrzucił z siebie Jaydena i resztę pomagającej mu drużyny i nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, powalił Blacka i wymierzył mu pięścią w zęby.

* * *

 **VI**

─ **I** co się stało potem? – spytała Georgia Powell, machając rzęsami tak szybko, że aż rozbolały ją oczy. Sally zacmokała.

─ Syriuszowi nic takiego się nie stało, ale musiał na chwilę zjawić się w skrzydle szpitalnym po eliksir na… no _otwarte złamanie ręki_.

A.B. Norton gorzko zapłakała.

─ Nie to jednak najgorsze… Mary wróciła do drużyny, a Syri trafił na ławkę, bo po kolejnej kolejce wyszło, że Mary ma sześć goli, Jones i Rasac po pięć, a Syri tylko cztery początkowe. A Chris… cóż, Chris został zawieszony. _Ponownie._

─ _Niemożliwe_ – wydukała Keira Miller. Łzy chyba zaszkliły jej oczy.

Sally spuściła głowę. Zaczynała żałować, że wspomniała koleżankom o tej sytuacji. Nie miała takiego zamiaru, kiedy wybierała się na spotkanie, obawiała się bowiem, że zaczną one obwiniać ją o wypadek Łapy i w rezultacie zostanie wykluczona ze społeczności, tak jak Clemence Grant albo Edith Johnson. A gdyby przestała być Pięknością, nie dość, że straciłaby wszystkie przyjaciółki, to jeszcze wylądowałaby na samym dnie drabiny społecznej i stałaby się tak niepopularna jak jej „nie-Pięknościowe" współlokatorki. Póki co jednak, Larissę informacja Sally zbyt wstrząsnęła, żeby mogła rozważyć ewentualne wyrzucenie jej ze swojego klubu.

Co dziwniejsze, przewodnicząca Piękności nie zwołała nawet minuty ciszy, która zwykle zapadała w przypadku nieszczęśliwych wypadków przystojniejszych chłopców w szkole. Rachel Sommers zwróciła jej kilka razy uwagę z tego powodu, jednak Larissa jej nie słuchała, popadając w otchłań rozpaczy. A że była dziewczyną emocjonalną, ale zmienną i efemeryczną. Gdy więc zmęczyło ją pogrążanie się w żałobie, ale równocześnie nie chciała wyjść na niewzruszoną losem Łapy, zaproponowała słabym głosem, żeby ktoś opowiedział coś lekkiego, na odstresowanie:

─ O ocenach, romansach nauczycieli, nowych uczniach… ─ wydukała, głośno wydmuchując nos w chusteczkę. ─ Nie chcę mi się nawet analizować rozmowy Jamiego z McDonald.

Pokój ogarnęła cisza. Chociaż Piękności zwykle nie miały problemów ze znajdywaniem tematów do rozmowy, teraz nic, o czym klekotały przez te dwa szkolne tygodnie, nie zdawało im się godne uwagi. Wreszcie, po kilku minutach takiego milczenia, o języku w gębie przypomniała sobie Sue Renner, nieśmiało wtrącając:

─ Słyszeliście może o tym, że ta wariatka, Jo Prewett przeskakuje klasę? Wszyscy sądzą, że ma starszego chłopaka, który nie chce czekać, aż skończy szkołę. Kiedy o tym usłyszałam, to myślałam, że padnę.

Summer Roberts pociągnęła nosem i zerknęła na chlipającą Larissę. Ta pokiwała głową, na znak, że Sue może opowiadać.

* * *

 **10 stycznia**

 **W** e wtorek transmutacja była pierwszym przedmiotem na planie Gryfonów z szóstej klasy, ale jednak zaczynała się późno, bo o dziesiątej. Z racji, że szósta klasa przywykła do wstawania o szóstej oraz tego, że po ósmej nie było po co schodzić na śniadanie, sporo uczniów miało teraz dwugodzinne okienko.

Większość grupy zostawiła w klasie swoje tornistry i wyleciała na dwór, by nacieszyć się śniegiem. Pozostali ruszyli w inne, niezwykle zatłoczone o tej porze miejsce. Lily i Dorcas, jako najsłabsze transmutacyjne ogniwa, zdecydowały się zostać w klasie, by pouczyć się (Evans) i poprosić o radę (Dor). Prócz nich nigdzie nie ruszały się jeszcze Sue Renner i jej koleżanka z ławki, Jo Prewett, bazgrająca coś na kartce, ale ani Lily, ani Dorcas nie zawracały sobie głowy ich obecnością.

─ Wiesz co? – zaczęła Dor, łapiąc koleżankę rękę. ─ Będę miała korki.

Potaknięcie.

─ Z transmutacji – uściśliła.

Potaknięcie.

─ Z _Blackiem._

Potaknięcie.

 _Poważnie?_ , jęknęła w myślach Dor, _ona mi potakuje?!_

Nie mieściło jej się w głowie jak tak poważny problem, jak taka katastrofa, może zostać zbagatelizowana zwykłym, prozaicznym potaknięciem. Na korepetycjach mogło stać się _wszystko._ Na Merlina, Black mógł nawet nasłać tam na nią hybrydę trytona z bobrem i kazać zmienić ją w serwetkę czy coś równie drastycznego. Albo po prostu mógł zacząć ją molestować. Natomiast Lily – tak świadoma szaleństwa Blacka, tak zapoznana z jego aktami (porwanie na szczyt karuzeli) i tak rozumiejąca powagę sytuacji – miała ją, Dorcas, w głębokim poważaniu, dochodząc do wniosku, że teoria zmieniania koloru oczu zamieszczona w podręczniku jest ważniejsza niż zbliżająca się apokalipsa.

Oburzające.

─ Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co do ciebie mówię? – spytała Meadowes, chcąc dać swojej przyjaciółce ostatnią szansę. Lily spojrzała na nią ze zmęczeniem, ale nie potaknęła, co świadczyło, że ocknęła się ze swojego apatycznego transu.

─ Wiesz… onjest bardzo dobry z transmutacji.

Dorcas ostentacyjnie uniosła ręce i teatralnie ściągnęła je na dół, demonstrując, że ręce jej opadają.

─ Ale jest też szatanem.

─ Prawda – zgodziła się Lily, upijając łyk herbaty, którą zabrała tu ze śniadania. – On i Potter niezaprzeczalnie mają w sobie coś z czarta.

Powiedziała to tak swobodnie, że Dorcas zirytowała się jeszcze bardziej.

─ Miałam nadzieję, że dasz mi jakąś radę, która uratuje nasz świat przez zagładą, ale jesteś już chyba stracona.

─ A duszę wyssał z niej dementor o imieniu Mary McDonald – podsumowała Emmelina, która nagle zmaterializowała się w klasie, promieniejąc jak słoneczko.

Dorcas parsknęła i spojrzała w kierunku Rudej z zainteresowaniem. Lily ostentacyjnie zasłoniła twarz swoją książką do eliksirów. Meadowes dała przyjaciółce sójkę w bok.

─ A co cię bardziej rozsierdziło – to, że i Mary, i James są szatanami _osobno_ czy to, że są _razem_ diaboliczni?

─ Najbardziej rozsierdziło mnie to, że zadajesz takie żałosne pytania.

Emmelina pokręciła głową i ze śmiechem zajęła ławkę przed tą Lily i Dorcas. Jedno krzesło chwyciła oburącz i dostawiła do koleżanek, a przed drugie przewiązała swój szalik, do rękawa kurtki wepchała wełnianą czapkę i grube rękawice, po czym rzuciła ją na blat ławki. Przed tym, jak padła na dostawione krzesło, spojrzała na Dor, jakby prosząc ją o przyzwolenie, czy może obok niej usiąść. Robiła tak często, wciąż nie będąc pewna, czy Meadowes życzy sobie jej towarzystwa.

─ Siadaj – uśmiechnęła się Dor, upijając łyk z herbaty Lily.

Emmelina padła na krzesło i sprawnie wyrwała z rąk Evans zasłaniający jej twarz podręcznik.

─ A tak serio – co się dzieje?

Lily spojrzała nań nienawistnie, ale pod ostrzem spojrzeń koleżanek uniosła do góry ręce i oświadczyła dumnie:

─ Mary traktuje go tak, jakby faktycznie _byli razem,_ a nie są. Jamesowi nic na ten temat nie wiadomo – skrzyżowała ręce na ramionach.

─ To się czasami zdarza, że chłopak _nie wie,_ że z kimś chodzi – stwierdziła błyskotliwie Dor. – Kiedyś tak miałam z Tomem Starkweatherem.

─ Mogłaby nareszcie pojąć, że jak każda dziewczyna Pottera była _jedynie zabawką_ i szantażami go nie odzyska – zripostowała Evans.

─ Daj spokój, Lily – machnęła ręką Dor. – Dobrze wiesz, że Mary jest głupsza nawet niż ja ( ─ Pojechałaś – szepnęła teatralnie Jo) i chociaż nikt nie może nadążyć za jej tokiem myślenia, to jest bardziej naiwna niż byle jakaś Piękność (─ Kto to mówi – burknęła Sue). A zresztą, co cię oni obchodzą?

─ Jakaś ty głupia – westchnęła Emmelina i pokręciła głową.

Dorcas zamrugała i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Lekko uprzedzona, co do osoby Titanicówny z mniejszym dystansem akceptowała to, co o niej mówiła. Określenie „głupia" w ogóle jej się nie spodobało, pomimo że sama przed sekundą tak się nazwała.

─ Więc o co chodzi?

─ Powiem ci na przerwie – odparła półgębkiem, patrząc z rozbawieniem na Lily. Ta odmruknęła tylko coś o tym, że nie zaczyna się zdania od „więc", ale prócz tego nie uraczyła towarzystwa żadną ciętą ripostą.

Dorcas, wedle swojego zwyczaju, sięgnęła ręką do torby i wyjęła z niej listy, które otrzymała na śniadaniu. Bardzo rzadko otwierała je podczas posiłku, ponieważ zwykle spisywała wtedy zadania domowe od Lily, a że to bardzo absorbujące zajęcie, to równocześnie nieznoszące przerw na lekturę.

Przejrzała więc szybko katalog sklepu Glorii Mordif, wydała z siebie głośne „och!", kiedy zobaczyła Emmelinę na okładce „Czarownicy", list od swojej kuzynki przeczytała w trymiga, jednak gdy sięgnęła po ostatni, zapieczętowany list w ozdobnej kopercie i zrozumiała, że to list od rodziców, cała zbladła.

Lily zajrzała jej przez ramię i sama wybałuszyła oczy.

─ Wyjec? – szepnęła Emma, głośno przełykając ślinę. Dor pokręciła głową.

─ Gorzej. Oficjalny list informujący mnie, że zostałam wyklęta. Nie muszę nawet go otwierać, żeby wiedzieć, co przysłali – dziewczyna pomasowała swoje skronie, oblizała wargi i przerzucała list z prawej ręki do lewej, jakby koperta niemiłosiernie paliła ją w dłonie. Kilka razy ponownie zajrzała do katalogu sklepu z bielizną, wyprasowała rękoma zgniecione kartki wewnątrz _Czarownicy_ , a nawet wyciągnęła książkę od transmutacji – prościej mówiąc, robiła _wszystko,_ żeby zająć swoje zdradzieckie ręce, które w przepływie szaleństwa mogłyby otworzyć list od Meadowesów.

Jo przyglądała się tej scenie jeszcze przez chwilę. Myśli Dorcas, okropnie głośne, chaotyczne i bezładne, przyprawiały ją o migrenę. Ślizgonka nie mogła jednak teraz przestać szperać w jej głowie, jakkolwiek nieprzyjemne by to nie było (krążące wokół mugolskich filmów, modelek i materiałów na ubrania myśli naprawdę fatalnie się odbierało).

Ostatni czasy starała się zajmować swój umysł jak najczęściej, bo wtedy równocześnie zamykała go dla innych. Ojciec Isaaca, profesor Monroe, nieustannie mawiał: „Najskuteczniejszą oklumencją jest silna legilimencja", a ponieważ dziewczyna miała problemy z zamknięciem swojego umysłu, kazał jej skupiać się tylko na atakowaniu myśli innych. Jego metoda zwykle działała, a teraz mogła okazać się bezcenna, zważywszy, że w Hogwarcie jest szpieg.

A ten szpieg miał nawet imię.

 _Colette Angelo._

Kiedy tylko Jo wróciła z Cokeworth do Hogwartu (zahaczyła jeszcze po drodze o Leningrad, ażeby zgarnąć trochę pieniędzy od matki), czuła przez skórę, że przez jej nieobecność wydarzyło się coś niedobrego. I wydarzyło. _Transfer._

Hogwart nie był taki jak Durmstrang, gdzie na porządku dziennym byli znikąd pojawiający się nowi uczniowie, przewijający się kolejni dziwni nauczyciele, a nawet codzienne apele, na których zwykle eksmitowano kilku uczniów. Nie. Tutaj raczej starano się utrzymać stałą kompanię, za niesubordynację karano szlabanami (komu w Instytucie chciałoby się bawić w coś takiego?) i bardzo, bardzo rzadko w środku semestru ktoś nowy pojawiał się na korytarzu. Jej matka miała nie lada problem z przeniesieniem jej tutaj, a przecież starała się o to w wakacje. Gdy w środku roku szkolnego zapisywał się ktoś nowy, to siły, które starały się o jego transfer, musiały być naprawdę wpływowe – zupełnie jak cała rodzina Angelów, a dokładniej Rowle' ów.

Legilimencja to swego rodzaju przywilej – dzięki niej Jo mogła nie dość, że wyczuć, kiedy Colette, czy – jak tam ona wolała – _Bree,_ się zbliża (nikt ze znanych Prewettównej osób nie miał tak obsesyjnego toku myślenia; no, może z wyjątkiem May Potter), to również dowiedzieć się, co o jej przybyciu sądzą inni. Co zabawne, najwięcej do _pomyślenia_ na ten temat miały dobrze znane jej gryfońskie dzieciaki, na czele z jej kuzynkiem, Blackiem, i tym kochasiem Evans, Potterem. Nie było to dla niej szokujące. Afera we Flers dwa lata temu stanowiła niebywały temat do plotek w rodzinie Blacków, a skandalik, w który zamieszali się czystokrwiści nastolatkowie i Angelówna, był niemal tak głośny, jak ten z nią, Isaakiem i Jilly na czele.

Dzisiejsza młodzież jest taka problematyczna.

Dla nich jednak pojawienie się Bree wciąż stanowiło zagadkę. A dla niej, Jo, sprawa była przecież oczywista – Tony Walker wysłał to okropne dziewczę tutaj, a to oznacza, że wraca do zdrowych zmysłów, skoro znowu może nią kierować.

Niedobrze.

Szturchnięcie Sally przywołało ją do porządku. Jo westchnęła, ponownie zagłębiając się w „myślotok" Dorcas Meadowes, gdy stało się coś bardzo dziwnego:

 _Wbrew temu, co gada moja babka, to nie mi przydałaby się sesja_ _ **psychologiczna**_ _. W wakacje umówię Dor z_ _ **Jordanem,**_ _jeżeli tylko Ryan i Caroline się nie wyniosą z Cokeworth… to całkiem przydatne – mieć w rodzinie_ _ **psychoanalityków.**_

Już niemal zapomniała o ciągłej, uciążliwej więzi łączącej jej umysł z Evans. Wcześniej skutkowała jedynie problemami, ale teraz, kiedy Jo znajdowała się w zgoła dziwnej dla niej sytuacji, mogła okazać się pomocna…

─ Kim jest psychoanalityk? – wypaliła na tyle głośno, że zwróciła na siebie uwagę nie dość, że Evans, to jeszcze jej świty i Sally.

Jo dawała głowę, że jeśli upuściłaby w tamtej chwili szpilkę, jej upadek byłby całkowicie słyszalny.

─ C..co?! – wydukała Evansówna, wypluwając te słowa, jakby się krztusiła.

─ Kim jest psychoanalityk? – ponowiła pytanie Jo, wlepiając w Lily swoje wielkie, niebieskie oczy. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze. ─ Zresztą, nieważne… _już i tak wiem._

Lily zamrugała parokrotnie, rozdrażniona, że Jo wciąż czyta w jej myślach.

─ Psychoanalityka, z tego co mi wiadomo, jest dziedziną psychologii założoną przez Freuda i kontynuowaną przez Junga.

─ A co to _psychologia?_

─ To… nauka o psychice. No wiesz, o emocjach, osobowości, szaleństwach ludzi… takich rzeczach.

─ Ale co _dokładnie_ robi psychoanalityk? – naciskała Jo.

─ No… zwykle to rozmawia z ludźmi, którzy w pewnym stopniu odchylają się od… no, normy. Na przykład z niedoszłymi samobójcami albo z anorektyczkami czy coś…

Jo zadumała się.

Wiedziała już trochę więcej, jednak po kilku dniach spędzanych z Jordanem dziwnych, niezrozumiałych wyrazów było bez liku, a ona musiała w miarę na bieżąco poznawać ich znaczenie, bo inaczej bynajmniej się z nim nie porozumie.

Postanowione. Lily Evans od dzisiaj jest jej tłumaczem.

Jo ruchem ręki nakazała Emmelinie zejść z krzesła. Ta natomiast, lekko zmieszana, przerwała pałaszowanie czekoladowych ciasteczek i posłusznie zwolniła jej miejsce. Wyglądała na trochę bardziej niż mocno zdumioną.

Jeśli Emmelina była _bardzo_ zaskoczona, to mina Lily przypominała w tej chwili wyraz twarzy ryby.

─ Gdzie mogę znaleźć Audrey's High School? I jak dojść tam z kawiarenki _Prince's?_ – spytała, przypominając sobie ostatnią rozmowę z Jordanem. Spotkać się tam mieli, co prawda, kilka dni temu, ale Jo zawsze może nakłamać, że zachorowała czy coś takiego (po obozie _narciarskim_ chyba nikt nie byłby zbytnio zaskoczony). Chodziło o to, żeby do tej szkoły się w ogóle zapisać, a raczej, rzucić _Confundusa_ na odpowiednie osoby, żeby wpisały ją na listę do klasy absolwenckiej.

─ Nie… powiem ci – mruknęła defensywnie Lily, chociaż nie zabrzmiało to prawie wcale jadowicie.

Jo spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy, widząc podświadomie pełny zarys drogi. Musiała iść w kierunku przeciwnym niż na Spinner's End, aż dojdzie na rynek, a skręcając na lewo, tam gdzie znajdowała się księgarnia, musiała iść deptakiem. Naprzeciwko Szkoły Podstawowej im. Williama Blake'a znajdowało się Liceum im. Audrey Hupburn z oddziałami muzycznymi i teatralnymi.

Na pewno tam dojdzie. Wiedziała też, gdzie mieszka Gavin, ten cały kumpel Jordana, od którego na Golden Road pożyczał narty, a więc z powodzeniem uda jej się znaleźć mieszkanie uroczego, mugolskiego psychoanalityka. O! A kiedy pojechała z Jordanem do Londynu, pokazał on jej swój uniwersytet. Umiejscowiony był naprawdę blisko od Dziurawego Kotła, więc i tam Jo trafi bez problemu.

Wiedziała, że w tej chwili popełnia zarówno straszny błąd, jak i wielkie szaleństwo, ale pragnęła spotkać się z chłopakiem raz jeszcze, a gdy Jo chciała czegoś tak bardzo, jak teraz, to automatycznie usuwała słowo „nie" ze swojego słownika.

Chyba wiedziała, co musi teraz zrobić. Kiedy umawiała się z tym nieudacznikiem, Pettigrewem, pokazał on jej tajne przejście do Hogsmeade, z którego mogła teraz bezpiecznie skorzystać. Jeśli szczęście jej dopisze, to może uda jej się ubłagać kogoś, by pozwolił skorzystać jej z sieci Fiuu. Ma dużo pieniędzy, również funtów, więc to nie powinno stanowić problemu. Znalezienie Jordana również. Wyglądało na to, że najciężej będzie wytłumaczyć mu, dlaczego nie ma jej na liście uczniów AHS'u.

Miała już jakiś pomysł. Być może więź umysłów jej i Evans działa również na odległość i podczas rozmowy z Jordanem, będzie miała możliwość sprawdzenia tych wszystkich mugolskich terminów. Och, jakie miała dzisiaj szczęście!

─ M… muszę iść – mruknęła, nie do końca do siebie, ale równocześnie na pewno nie do Evans, Titanic, Meadowes czy – Merlinie, broń! – Sally.

─ Do toalety? – spytała głupio Emmelina, gdy Jo wyminęła ją, praktycznie _gnając_ do drzwi.

Wówczas, prawie już przez drzwiami, doleciał do niej irytujący, myślowy wrzask Dorcas Meadowes:

 _Co jeśli Syriusz jednak przyjdzie i, co gorsza, FAKTYCZNIE będzie tam ze mną siedział, i nie wyjdzie, i…_

─ Och, znajdź po prostu jakąś męską dziwkę, która rozsierdzi „Syriuszka" i obroni cię w razie, gdy ten sprowadzi na wasze korepetycje _kosmitów –_ prychnęła, nie mogąc znieść dłużej tych dorcasowych andronów. Opuściła klasę tak jak lubiła najbardziej – z pompą. I uświadomiła sobie, że zapowiada się naprawdę dobry dzień.

 _Tak bardzo_ nie zamierzała pójść dzisiaj na zajęcia.

* * *

 **VII**

─ **N** ie do końca wiem, dokąd to zmierza… - przyznała Georgia Powell. – Rodzinne dramaty Meadowes obchodzą mnie mniej więcej tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg, a ja liczyłam na jakiś prawdziwy _skandal,_ a nie…

─ Przecież miało być coś lekkiego – zauważyła trzeźwo Annabelle Norton. – Ale, Sally, mówiłaś coś o _przeskakiwaniu_ klasy, a ja niezbyt doszukuję się w tym… zbieżności.

─ Gdybyście posłuchały mnie do końca, to byście się dowiedziały, że tego samego wieczora Jo Prewett wpadła do gabinetu McGonagall, przeprosiła za całodzienne wagary i wyjaśniła, że spędziła je _na nauce._

─ Na nauce? – zaśmiała się Summer, której nieoczekiwanie wrócił dobry humor. – To samo jej powiedziałam, kiedy zarwałam cały tydzień, bo ja i Casper Dabney mieliśmy ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż transmutowanie głupich robaczków w ciastka zbożowe.

─ Na nauce, bo rozmawiała już ze Ślimakiem na temat przeskoczenia jednej klasy, a on powiedział jej, że musi napisać jakiś cholernie trudny test z każdego przedmiotu i… i się uczyła.

─ Jeśli przeskakując klasy, przysługują ci dni wolne od szkoły to ja przeskakuje wszystkie jakie się da – rzuciła Larissa. Rachel Sommers zachichotała.

─ Jesteś w _siódmej klasie._ Nie możesz już przeskoczyć _żadnej._

─ Zawsze można _coś_ przeskoczyć, Rachel – zaprotestowała Keira Miller, która bardzo chciała przypodobać się przewodniczącej Piękności, mając nadzieję, że po jej odejściu przejmie sprawowaną przez nią funkcję.

Rachel wyglądała jakby chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale Caitlin jej na to nie pozwoliła:

─ Nudzi mi się. Czy ktoś wie cokolwiek o Jily albo Doriuszu? – spytała, podskakując niecierpliwie. Larissa spojrzała na nią tak, jakby była małym, głośnym i skaczącym robakiem, którego znalazła w ciasteczkach wybielających zęby.

─ Och, zamknij się już z nimi. Jestem chora od ciągłego klekotania na ten gówniany temat nieustannych dramatów tej pruderyjnej, niewyżytej dziewicy Evans i coraz bardziej żałosnego partenofila, który kiedyś był całkiem gorący – warknęła Larissa, rozdrażniona nie tyle co towarzystwem Caitlin, ale przede wszystkim ponownym przerabianiem tego samego tematu, przez co miała wrażenie, że nieustannie gada jedynie o Evans, walniętej May Potter, Blacku i anorektyczce Emmelinie Titanic, Miss Szesnastolatek od siedmiu boleści.

─ W skrzydle szpitalnym słyszałam coś o tym, że Evans pobiła się dzisiaj z Mary – zaczęła nieśmiało Maggie Lambert. ─ Rozumiem twój gniew, Larisso, ale…

─ Och, zamknij się już i niech któraś z nich ci to opowie – wskazała na swoje podopieczne – ja idę poszukać Liesel, bo to niewybaczalne, żeby nie przychodziła sobie na nasze spotkania.

* * *

 **13 stycznia**

 **J** ames ignorował Lily za każdym razem, kiedy ta dawała mu znak, że chętnie spędziłaby z nim czas. Nie reagował na prowokacje, liściki ani nawet rozpaczliwe próby nawiązania dialogu, podejmowane raz po raz przez osobę rudowłosej. Nie pchał się do niej, nie łasił, nie podrywał, nie odzywał, a przede wszystkim nie zwracał na nią uwagi, jakby z chwilą, kiedy powiedziała, że nie odmówi pomocy w projekcie Dorianowi, przekreśliła całą ich sześcioletnią relację.

Lil z ręką na sercu mogła zaręczyć, że zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, byle odmienić tę sytuację. Zagadywała do niego, kiedy mieli razem lekcje, a ona siedziała w sąsiedniej ławce. Wykorzystując przeciw niemu jego własną broń, zaciągnęła go do małego pomieszczenia, z którego nie było możliwości ucieczki. Wynajęła nawet Remusa, żeby w jej imieniu przeprosił tego napuszonego palanta. 5 – odbyła prawdziwą walkę z wiatrakami, bo wszystkie te desperackie kroki nie owocowały niczym wartościowym.

─ Poproś Syriusza, żeby z nim pogadał – doradziła jej Dor, kiedy Lily – już naprawdę zdesperowana – poprosiła ją o pomoc.

I tak też zrobiła. Jednak Black, jak zwykle zajęty miliardem pierdoł, komunikatywny był w podobnym stopniu jak jego najlepszy kumpel, a więc Lily nawet przez niego nie mogła dowiedzieć się, co ugryzło Jamesa. Bez sprzeczek z nim i całuśnych _skutków_ tych kłótni stres i złość zbierały się w niej, a z każdą sekundą dziewczyna była bliższa wybuchu. Szala goryczy przelała się w piątek na transmutacji, kiedy to zobaczyła Pottera i Mary, trajkotających jak dwie staruszki z tej samej klatki.

Scena ta zrobiła na Lily takie wrażenie, że aż upuściła ona wszystkie swoje cztery książki („Poradnik transmtuacji dla zaawansowanych", „Transmutacja dla zielonych", „Wielkie nadzieje" i własny pamiętnik). Schyliwszy się, by to wszystko pozbierać, pędziła swoimi myślami tak szybko, jak dawno jej się nie zdarzyło:

Dlaczego Potter rozmawia z najgorszą osobą na świecie, stricte jego BYŁĄ dziewczyną, co do której zaręczał, że nie mógł jej znieść przez cały poprzedni rok? Czy już o tym nie pamiętał? Dlaczego ignorował ją, Lily, która w gruncie rzeczy nic mu nie zrobiła? James nie miał prawa mieć wyrzutów w sprawie Doriana! Przecież nie umówiła się z nim na randkę ani nic podobnego. Oni po prostu robią razem projekt, który niesie za sobą obopólne korzyści. Dla Doriana, którego nie było przez zeszły semestr i który nie mógł dobrać dla siebie innej pary niż Luke Davies, za którym nie przepada, i dla Lily, która dzięki temu nie będzie musiała pisać okropnego testu wiedzowego z całego programu nauczania transmutacji.

Jak on mógł tego nie rozumieć? W porządku, ona i Chamberlain kiedyś się spotykali, ale to było tak dawno, że chyba każdy już o tym zapomniał. Ani ona, ani Dorian już nic nie czują względem siebie, czego nie można powiedzieć o Jamesie i MARY. Tutaj leżała różnica.

Ogarnięta nieznanym jej dotąd rodzajem wściekłości, już miała iść powiedzieć Jamesowi, co o nim myśli, gdy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swoim nadgarstku.

Dorcas. To tylko Dorcas.

─ To dzisiaj, Lil – szepnęła, ciskając torebkę własnego projektu na najbliższą ławkę. ─ Moje korki z Blackiem są już DZISIAJ. Nie wiem, co robić. Miałam go ignorować. Na tym opierał się mój plan… _nasz_ plan – spojrzała na nią błagalnie, podskakując jak mała dziewczynka. ─ Nie mam w sobie wystarczającej ilości silnej woli, żeby siedzieć przez godzinę naprzeciwko niego w bibliotece i, no, uczyć się.

Lily nie spojrzała w jej kierunku, chociaż kolejne słowa do niej docierały. Mary wypuściła właśnie aurę wili, a James uśmiechnął się w sposób, jaki niedawno myślała, że jest zarezerwowany tylko dla niej. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy McDonald zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, stanęła na palcach i szepnęła coś, na co on zareagował śmiechem.

Dorcas szturchnęła ją w ramię.

─ Ogarniasz? Lily, to jest poważne. Potrzebuję czegoś, co będzie mnie chronić. Może dalej będziemy praktykować nasze karteczki, jak wtedy, w Hogsmeade, kiedy byłam na randce z…

─ Dlaczego on z nią rozmawia? – wybuchnęła nagle, kiedy James i Mary zajęli razem ostatnią ławkę. To ona, Lily, siedziała z nim na Obronie przez cały zeszły semestr!

 _Ale w zeszłym semestrze nie było Mary_ , pomyślała ponuro, ostatecznie odwracając się w kierunku Dorcas. Dla odmiany teraz ona patrzała na niedoszłą „pierwszą parę Hogwartu", uśmiechając się pod nosem.

─ No cóż, może nareszcie się od ciebie odczepi, co nie? – spytała serdecznie, jakby było z czego się cieszyć. ─ Nie przepadam za Mary, i wiem, że ty też nie, ale James zna ją lepiej i lubi – wzruszyła ramionami – nic dziwnego że tak dobrze się dogadują.

 _Tak dobrze się dogadują_ … Nareszcie się od ciebie odczepi… Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Czy Dorcas… czy ona sugeruje, że James chce do niej, do Mary, _wrócić_?

Nogi Evansównej zmiękły. Poczuła, że zaraz się przewróci, jeśli Dorcas nie krzyknie, że żartowała albo coś podobnego. Jeszcze raz wysłała niepewne spojrzenie w kierunku McDonald i Pottera. Mary patrzała w jej stronę i mówiła bardzo powoli. Lily przeszło przez myśl, że zapewne okrutnie ją teraz obgaduje. To tylko dolało oliwy do ognia.

Dorcas spytała ze zdziwieniem, czy Rudej nic nie dolega, nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi. W duszy Evansównej bowiem gromadziło się wiele negatywnych uczuć, a że te złe emocje nie były jedynymi, bo stanowiły zaledwie nieznaczną częścią kolekcji negatywnych uczuć, gromadzonych tygodniami przez Lily, to przypominała ona w tamtym momencie tykającą bombę. Dorcas nie wiedziała, czy powinna uciekać, czy raczej spróbować uspokoić swoją koleżankę.

Z opresji uratował ją wchodzący do klasy Luke Davis, który najwyraźniej chciał porozmawiać o czymś z McGonagall. Dor stwierdziła, że chętnie podpyta się go, o co dokładnie chodzi, czym prędzej uciekając z poligonu, jakim niewątpliwie stało się bliskie sąsiedztwo jej przyjaciółki.

Klasa zaczęła wypełniać się kolejnymi osobami – najpierw była to Hestia, która usłyszawszy, z jaką niesprawiedliwością Lily musi się zmierzyć, wręczyła jej jakiś tandetny _medalik szczęścia_ i kazała spać w nim w noc owulacji, cokolwiek to znaczyło. Emmelina kazała jej przestać się przejmować i lepiej powiedzieć jej, gdzie kupiła swój błyszczyk, który wyglądał wspaniale dzisiaj na jej ustach.

─ Pachnie jak truskawki – zachwyciła się, kiedy Evansówna znalazłszy go, rozkręciła sztyft i dała Emmelinie aplikator do powąchania. ─ Niech James żałuje, że nie może go posmakować. A! I będę trzymać za ciebie kciuki na dzisiejszym pytaniu… wiesz, McGonagall praktycznie _obiecała,_ że przepyta cię z definicji transmutowania koloru oczu.

Natomiast Marley, w której rękach była ostatnia nadzieja, spławiła ją tak, jak Emmelina – i poleciła raczej się uczyć niż przejmować Mary, Potterem i ich zabawą w dom.

Kątem oka zauważyła chichoczącą Dorcas, która najwyraźniej _bardzo dobrze_ odnalazła się w towarzystwie Luke' a Davisa, tego chłopaka, za którym Dorian tak nie przepadał i z którym miał wcześniej robić Zadanie Absolwenckie. Nie chciało jej się nawet tego komentować.

McGonagall tego dnia lekko się spóźniła, co nie zdarzało się praktycznie nigdy. Miała bardzo zły humor – wchodząc już nakrzyczała na Luke' a i Dorcas za „szwendanie się po jej klasie". Lily momentalnie pożałowała, że nie przećwiczyła zaklęć zmieniających kolor oczu. Luke uśmiechnął się jeszcze do Dorcas, po czym uciekł z klasy, zapominając o swojej sprawie do McGonagall, jeśli w ogóle takową miał. Meadowes pomachała mu jeszcze i pobiegła pośpiesznie do swojej ławki, padając na krzesło obok Blacka (musiała z nim siedzieć tak, jak siedziała na początku roku, bowiem McGonagall nie zezwalała na przesiadki). Lily zmuszona była usiąść sama, bo James delikatnie mówiąc zignorował zasady McGonagall i nie wrócił na swoje stałe miejsce, obok zielonookiej.

─ Zanim rozpoczniemy zajęcia… – zaczęła Minerwa, zręcznie transmutując latający po klasie papierowy samolocik w pięknego albatrosa. Evansówna schowała twarz w dłoniach, przeczuwając, że zaraz rozpocznie się egzekucja.

─ …panna McDonald i Evans mają coś wam zaprezentować, nieprawdaż?

Mary momentalnie zakrztusiła się własną śliną, a oczy Lily o mało nie wypadły jej z orbit. Na Merlina, jak mogły o tym zapomnieć! Jak _Lily_ mogła o tym zapomnieć! Projekt, kara… za całą tę aferę na uczcie pierwszego dnia nowego semestru. Miały wymyślić coś, co będzie „żywą prezentacją użyteczności transmutacji humanoidalnej w sytuacjach z życia codziennego". Nawet nie rozmawiała z Mary od tej kłótni, a co dopiero planowała projekt!

Co za zły, co za fatalny, co za katastrofalny dzień…

─ Pani profesor – odezwała się wyniośle wila, oblizując nerwowo wargi. – Ja i Wyw… to znaczy _Lily,_ myślałyśmy, że nasz projekt jest _przyszłą lekcję._

─ Powiedziałam wyraźnie, że na _dzisiejszą,_ panno McDonald – ucięła jej twardo profesorka. – A nawet jeśli, następną transmutację mamy w poniedziałek. Nie wierzę, że jeszcze tego nie rozpoczęłyście.

─ Rozpoczęłyśmy – brnęła wila – ale wolałybyśmy jeszcze trochę _poćwiczyć._ Wie pani, żeby wszystko było dopięte na… _ostatni guzik._

Nawet osoba tak utalentowana we wszelkiego rodzaju kłamaniu i krętactwie jak Mary, miała problem z utrzymaniem z profesor McGonagall kontaktu wzrokowego i jednoczesnym łganiu jak z nut. Przygryzła dolną wargę i spuściła wzrok na blat swojej ławki. Albatros zdematerializował się w powietrzu, opadając na podłogę w postaci złotych iskier. Lily zadrżała.

─ Wstawajcie – rozkazała profesorka. – Bez przekrętów. Miałyście wystarczającą ilość czasu, żeby to zrobić.

Lily z ciężkim westchnieniem podniosła się z krzesła, robiąc przy tym wiele hałasu. W pomieszczeniu panowała przerażająca, nienaturalna cisza, którą przerywał jedynie jej ciężki oddech i stukanie obcasów butów Mary, która machając przy tym biodrami, praktycznie wybiegła na przód klasy i _przypadkiem_ zepchnęła Evansównę na ścianę. Remus syknął, a Dorcas schowała twarz w dłoniach. Wiedziała, że ani Lily, ani Mary nie znają się na humanoidalnej transmutacji (Meadowes nawet nie wiedziała, co to znaczy), a najgorsze jest to, że żadna nie zachowała też zimnej krwi i nie była w stanie nawet spróbować coś zaimprowizować.

Kiedy już obie znalazły się na środku klasy, a niezbyt gromkie i niezbyt wspierające oklaski przycichły, McGonagall nakazała im powiedzieć, jaki jest temat ich projektu.

─ No, Mary, jaki jest temat naszego projektu? – spytała retorycznie Lily. Przez salę potoczyła się salwa cichutkiego, dyplomatycznego śmiechu.

─ Jest to żywa prezentacja użyteczności transmutacji humanoidalnej w sytuacjach z życia codziennego – mruknęła nieśmiało. McGonagall łypnęła na nie spode łba.

Lily, w przypływie paniki, spojrzała na Jamesa. Nie spodziewała się od niego jakieś niewerbalnej pomocy, przesłania jej telepatycznie tematu projektu albo czegoś podobnego, ale miała nadzieję chociaż na to, że odwróci wzrok od emanującej urokiem wili, ile wlezie, Mary McDonald. Złość buchnęła w niej jeszcze raz, dając początek jednemu z najbardziej szalonych pomysłów, jakie Lily kiedykolwiek wprowadziła w życie.

─ Postaramy się udowodnić, że eliksir wieloskokowy jest całkowicie zbędny, jeśli jest się dobrym transmutatorem – skłamała giętko. Mary zmarszczyła brwi. – Moja koleżanka ułatwiła mi zadanie, farbując się na rudo.

Parę osób ponownie zarechotało, ale McGonagall uciszyła ich jednym ruchem ręki.

Mary wysłała w jej kierunku ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale Lily nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Wyjęła różdżkę zza pazuchy i, uśmiechając się czarująco, odparła:

─ Na jej miejscu jednak zaczęłabym _od oczu,_ bo to one są _najważniejsze_ i najbardziej _niepowtarzalne._

Puf!

Brązowe, wielkie oczy Mary, zmieniły się w migdałkowe i szmaragdowozielone.

Dorcas nerwowo zaklaskała.

─ Jaaa! To takie prawdziwe. Mary wygląda zupełnie jak ty. To faktycznie bardzo użyteczne, transmutacyjne i humanoidalne, i sądzę, że już wszystkim nam wystarczy, i…

─ Proszę cię, ucisz się, Meadowes – zgasiła ją McGonagall. Wydawała się być do pomysłu Lily nawet bardziej sceptycznie nastawiona niż Mary. ─ Kontynuujcie.

Lily już miała skrócić koleżance nos, zmniejszyć usta i wydłużyć szyję, gdy wila przejęła pałeczkę, wyciągając swoją różdżkę.

─ Za to ja skrócę twój obsesyjny kompleks, przez który podejrzewałaś bycie bękartem i przyrodnią siostrą Jo Prewett, a więc to, co twój puszczający się na prawo i na lewo tatuś nie przekazał ci w genach, a co jeszcze bardziej zbliżyłoby cię do twoich nędznych, brudnych, mugolskich krewnych! – wybuchnęła, będąc cała czerwona ze złości. Najwyraźniej Lily zmieniając jej oczy, zaraziła ją również swoją podatną na czerwienienie się twarzą.

Puf!

Włosy Lily pojaśniały, aż stały się zupełnie blond. Dziewczyna z przerażeniem ujęła w palce kilka kosmyków. Nie były one takie jak te Mary przed przefarbowaniem – ani nie lśniły, ani nie miały pięknego, złocistego koloru, a już na pewno nie miały evansowej, słomkowej barwy. Przypominały raczej _świński blond_ , jeśli miała być szczera.

Machnęła różdżką, chcąc zmienić je z powrotem w rude, ale jej transmutacyjna nieudolność znowu podcięła jej skrzydła – włosy stały się zupełnie białe, jak u albinosa. Mary zachichotała.

Lily pomyślała, że wila wyglądałaby bardzo ładnie, mając szyję jeszcze raz dłuższą niż Petunia.

Puf!

Mary wyrósł podbródek.

Puf!

Twarz Lily zaatakowały ogromne pryszcze.

Puf!

Włosy Mary z rudych stały się zielone, co w zestawieniu z jej niskim wzrostem czyniło z niej drugą Anię Shirley.

Puf!

Nos urósł Lily na połowę jej twarzy.

─ Dosyć! – upomniała jej McGonagall, ale dziewczyny zbyt zatraciły się we wzajemnej walce. Wkrótce znudziło im się oszpecanie siebie nawzajem, a Mary po prostu uderzyła Lily w nos, łamiąc go przy tym, a ta wyrwała jej kępę włosów z głowy. Szaleństwo to trwało przez jeszcze parę chwil, nim obydwie zostały oszołomione _Drętwotą._

Jednak była to bardzo humanoidalna i użyteczna w życiu codziennym prezentacja.

* * *

 **L** ily z niesmakiem odkleiła od swojej spódniczki klejącą, zaschniętą breję, która zapachem przypominała trochę krem jej babci na żylaki i pajączki – ostatnią niespodziankę, jaką zafundowała jej Mary w szaleńczym napadzie złości. Obie dziewczyny znajdowały się właśnie w gabinecie McGonagall, gdzie miały na nią zaczekać. Długo nie wracała. Niewykluczone, że była zajęta wypisywaniem długich, kuriozalnych listów, obfitych w przejaskrawione opisy dzisiejszego wydarzenia, które miała zamiar wysłać do pani Nass, pana McDonalda, ojca Lily i do Caroline, o ile już wróciła do Cokeworth z tego całego sylwestra na Majorce.

Kiedy tak myślała o wysyłaniu listów do członków rodziny i odklejała kolejne ohydztwa ze swoich ubrań, zauważyła pewne niepokojące podobieństwo pomiędzy nią a Mary: zarówno jej rodzice, jak i Evansowie, się rozwiedli. Co prawda u Lily sytuacja była nieco bardziej pokomplikowana, bo z trudem nazywała Mary Oldisch swoją matką, a Caroline również do końca nią nie była (o Rachel nawet nie chciała wspominać), a Mary nie miała tak patchworkowej rodzinki, ale jednak jakieś podobieństwo istniało. To nie było do końca tak, że oprócz koloru włosów (w dodatku nie do końca realnego u Mary) nie miały ze sobą nic wspólnego.

McDonald nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Nie zdawała się też ani trochę przerażona ani chociaż zaniepokojona tym, co może się z nimi teraz stać. Tu już nie chodziło tylko o to, że _napadły na siebie nawzajem_ , ale o to, że zrobiły to na lekcji transmutacji, zignorowały jej polecenie, nie wykonały projektu, który został im przyznany w formie kary za poprzednią _napaść_ i uszkodziły zaklęciami kilka rzeczy profesorki w klasie. To było naprawdę _poważne._ Mary w tej chwili powinna zainteresować się tym bardziej niż swoim złamanym paznokciem!

─ Czekamy na Doyle?2 – spytała, sycząc z bólu od grzebania pomiędzy płytką a naskórkiem swojego kciuka.

Kiedy nie modulowała głosu, brzmiał on na bardzo niski. Evans spokojnie założyłaby się, że jej koleżanka została obdarzona altem, co wydawało się wręcz niewiarygodnie, zważywszy na to, że czasami piszczała bardziej niż Emmelina.

─ Wydaje mi się, że tę sprawę rozstrzygnie z nami McGonagall.

Mary wydała z siebie odgłos zniecierpliwienia.

─ Przysięgam, że jeśli zaraz łaskawie tu nie przyjdzie, to wychodzę – wybrzydzała. Lily sięgnęła po ciasteczko, leżące na talerzyku na biurku McGonagall, nie mogąc dłużej znieść tego marudzenia.

─ Wychodząc tylko pogorszysz swoją sytuację – ostrzegła ją ze stoickim spokojem. Sięgając po następne ciasteczko, przypadkiem popchnęła talerzyk i odsłoniła to, co – jak się okazało – próbował on zasłonić.

Leżało tam około pięciu plików papierów, spiętych spinaczami. Wszystkie poświęcone były jednej osobie – Liamowi Argentowi, ich nauczycielowi obrony przed czarną magią. Mary spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem i sięgnęła po kartki. Bez najmniejszego cienia krępacji zaczęła w nich szperać. Lily cała się spięła.

─ Nie powinnaś w tym grzebać.

─ Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że facet jest pedofilem? – zachichotała Mary, nic nie robiąc sobie z ostrzeżenia Lily.

─ Tak – odwarknęła, otaczając się ramionami. – To znajomy Dor. Chodził z Bertą i ponoć jest bardzo w porządku.

─ Według Dorcas każdy starszy mężczyzna jest w porządku. Skoro mówiłyśmy o preferencjach seksualnych Argenta, to u niej podejrzewałabym chyba gerontofilię.

─ Ja u ciebie w najlepszym wypadku podejrzewałabym kompleks niższości. Chociaż pretendujesz spokojnie na schizofreniczkę.

─ Masz coś do schizofreników? – parsknęła Mary, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Powiem Jamesowi.

Przed oczami Lily momentalnie stanęła sylwetka May Potter i zrozumiała, że to porównanie było nie na miejscu. Przełknęła ślinę.

─ Nie, nie mam. Tylko mówię.

Mary prychnęła i wróciła do oglądania papierów. Co chwila parskała śmiechem, ale nie chwaliła się Lily, co tak niezwykle _komicznego_ udało jej się znaleźć. Evansówna przez moment chciała stanąć na czatach, żeby ostrzec koleżankę o zbliżającej się McGonagall, co – miała nadzieję – przywołałoby ją do porządku, ale prawie natychmiast zmieniła zdanie.

 _Jak coś, to będzie na nią,_ pomyślała. Nie mogła pohamować uśmiechu, kiedy w wyobraźni zobaczyła wchodzącą McGonagall i spanikowany wyraz twarzy Mary. Och, to byłoby takie piękne.

– Wiesz, ile on ma lat? – odezwała się nieoczekiwanie, unosząc spojrzenie znad dokumentów. – Niecałe dwadzieścia dwa. I ma już rozwód na koncie. Szybki facet. I dziwny. W dodatku…

─ …w jego szafie zamiast ubrań wisi kilka trupów – dokończył wilk, o którym mowa.

Liam Argent stał w drzwiach, podtrzymujących się o ich framugę i robił przy tym bardzo pedagogiczno-moralistyczną minę. Lily spodziewała się, że Mary upuści papiery z zaskoczenia albo przeprosi czy chociaż się zmiesza, ale po raz kolejny nie trafiła z reakcją koleżanki. McDonaldówna w dalszym wciągu wpatrywała się w jego papiery, kiwała głową, jakby do siebie i szeptała coś w stylu: „pieprzona suka".

Profesor nie był wcale zgorszony jej zachowaniem. Zbliżył się do dziewczyn, stanął za nimi i rozłożył ręce, jedną sadowiąc na oparciu krzesła Lily, a drugą – Mary. Musiał odchrząknąć kilka razy, zanim wila odłożyła jego dokumenty z powrotem na katedrę, a gdy już to zrobiła, to ponownie w sposób ekstrawagancki i lekko ordynarny – cisnęła papierami o biurko, jakby z wściekłością.

─ Czy mogę wiedzieć, co wy, u diabła, robicie? – spytał łagodnie Argent. Mary wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Może pan nam powie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z naganą. Mary podtrzymała jego wzrok, swoje spojrzenie przepełniając rozczarowaniem, złością i pochopnymi oskarżeniami.

─ Pani Doyle nie ma? – spytała Lily, chcąc rozładować napiętą atmosferę.

Argent przeniósł na nią wzrok.

─ Przykro mi to mówić, ale pani Doyle została zwolniona – wyjaśnił, tym samym luźnym, spokojnym głosem. Lily przez sekundę wydawało się, że siedzi przed psychiatrą, a nie swoim nauczycielem.

─ Szokujące – mruknęła Mary. Argent zignorował tę uwagę.

─ Nie wywiązywała się ze swoich obowiązków należycie.

Lily przyznała mu cicho rację – raz, kiedy skierowano ją do pani Doyle, zastała ją grającą sama ze sobą w Eksplodującego Durnia. Nie słuchała jej wtedy w ogóle.

─ Znajdziemy jej ciało w tej pana szafie? – spytała bezczelnie Mary. Liam roześmiał się z trudem.

─ Przezabawne.

Zapanowała cisza.

─ Gdzie właściwie jest profesor McGonagall? – spytała cicho Lily. Mary wywróciła oczami, jakby zadała naprawdę idiotyczne pytanie.

─ Z tego, co wiem, to odpowiada właśnie twojej matce, Mary.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, jakby spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi.

─ Zamieniliśmy się gabinetami… pewnie zauważyłyście już różnice.

Oprócz ciastek i dokumentów Argenta Lily nie dostrzegała żadnej różnicy.

─ W każdym razie… a propos was… to musimy porozmawiać o waszej karze, co nie?

─ Pan będzie z nami rozmawiał? – odezwała się Mary, równie obcesowo jak za każdym poprzednim razem.

─ Tak – pokiwał głową. – Tak zdecydowaliśmy.

─ Nie rozumiem.

─ Obydwie macie już szlaban, miałyście także zadanie, którego _nie_ wykonałyście. Oprócz chłosty u pana Filcha nie przychodzi mi do głowy żadna inna kara. Od dwudziestu lat nie stosuje się tu już jednak przemocy.

─ Czyli się nam upiecze? – niedowierzała Lily. Argent parsknął śmiechem.

─ Tak dobrze to nie ma. Będziecie musiały chodzić do mnie zajęcia.

Lily i Mary wymieniły skonsternowane spojrzenia.

─ Zarówno ja, jak i Mary, chodzimy już przecież na obronę.

─ Nie o to chodzi – Argent padł na swoje krzesło zza katedrą, przeprasował ręką swoje dokumenty i schował je do szuflady. Kilka razy ciężko westchnął, jakby nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. McDonaldówna przyglądała mu się tak uważnie, że niemal nie mrugała. ─ Z panią Doyle większość z was prowadziła _rozmowy,_ prawda? No cóż, my będziemy robić dokładnie to samo, ale regularnie. Chodzi o to, że…

─ Kto to wymyślił? – przerwała mu natychmiast Mary.

Liam wcale nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej nagłym wybuchem.

─ Wasza grupa powstała z inicjatywy pani Elizabeth Nass.

─ Wiedziałam! – jęknęła Mary, przekonana, że jeszcze nigdy nazwisko matki tak jej nie dobiło. – Kazała panu mnie pilnować, prawda? Mnie i… ─ urwała, przypominając sobie najwyraźniej, że w gabinecie była jeszcze Lily. ─ …innych.

─ Powiedziała, że martwi się o ciebie, Mary – odparł. – Że zrobiła wszystko, co tylko mogła – posłała cię do Francji, przymusiła do spędzenia czasu z Rowle' ami… oddaliła od niebezpiecznych znajomych. Że to ostatnie, co może dla ciebie zrobić.

─ Tak powiedziała? – spytała retorycznie Mary, kiwając głową. ─ Niech pan przestanie kręcić. Widziałam dobrze w tych aktach, co na pana ma. Może pan sobie ją znać i wierzyć, że się o mnie martwi… jednego nie jestem jednak w stanie zrozumieć – jakim cudem Dumbledore w ogóle na to poszedł? Czy ta szkoła ma nieograniczony budżet?

─ Dostał na to fundusze – uciął jej Argent (─ Wszystko jasne – powtórzyła Mary.) – I zgadza się, co do tego, że potrzebujecie takich zajęć. W każdym miesiącu mamy kolejne ofiary wojenne, często są to krewni naszych uczniów. Jednym łatwiej jest się z tym uporać, a innym… _ciężej._ I nie myśl, że będziesz tam sama, Mary. Możesz w to nie wierzyć, ale parę osób zgłosiło się do udziału _dobrowalnie._ Kto wie, może tobie i pannie Evans uda się osiągnąć dzięki temu porozumienie?

─ Może – mruknęła jadowicie Mary, wstając z krzesła. Było to najwyraźniej o wiele za dużo na jej nerwy, bo po słowach Argenta, kiedy i gdzie mają się spotkać (poniedziałek o szóstej), wybiegła z klasy, nawet nie mówiąc „do widzenia".

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Z** chwilą, gdy Sue Renner przestała opowiadać całe zdarzenie, Larissa wróciła, ciągnąc za sobą Liesel. Zwykle szalała z wściekłości, gdy ktoś miał odwagę opuścić spotkanie, ale teraz wyglądała raczej na podnieconą niż wytrąconą z równowagi.

 _Może chce urządzić tutaj dla niej jakieś tortury,_ pomyślała A.B. Norton i puściła perskie oko w kierunku Sary Stimpson. Obydwie nie przepadały bowiem za Liesel – wydawała im się okropnie roztargniona, niemądra i wcale w ogóle nie ekscytowała się, gdy temat plotek schodził na Jamesa lub Syriusza. Słowem – nie spełniała podstawowych wymagań Piękności, dlatego właśnie spotkała się z bardzo chłodnym przyjęciem i dalszym traktowaniem.

Larissa zanuciła _You've got a friend_ Carole King, co było chyba aktem solidarności z Liesel, bo ta przyłączyła się do nucenia, po chwili już na głos wyśpiewując tekst. Lekko fałszowała:

─ _Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you have to do is call…_

─ Dobra, dobra, ja też to znam – przerwała jej obcesowo Summer Blake. – Dlaczego nie przyszłaś na dzisiejsze spotkanie?

─ No, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłam, Larissa? – spytała prefekt naczelną, która pogłaskała ją po głowie, tak poczciwie, jakby Liesel była jej ukochanym kotem Glimmerem.

─ Liesel się spisała – przyznała. Mówiąc to, wyrwała z rąk Rachel szkatułkę z jedynymi smacznymi cukierkami w tym pomieszczeniu (czyli takimi, które nie zostały sztucznie połączone z eliksirem z odżywką do paznokci) i pozwoliła jej zjeść wszystko.

─ Nie martw się – pójdzie w cycki – obiecała, pakując do ust Liesel łakocie. Dziewczyna z trudem je przełknęła.

Rachel skrzywiła się na ten widok. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że to ona i Summer były ulubienicami Larissy.

─ Niby dlaczego się spisała? – spytała Sally, która także nie pałała sympatią do osoby Liesel.

─ Po pierwsze, udało mi się podejrzeć cały przebieg korepetycji Syriusza i Meadowes – wyznała spóźnialska, uśmiechając się tryumfalnie – a po drugie, wracając do wieży Gryffinodru, zauważyłam Jamesa Pottera, podążyłam jego śladem i podsłuchałam _calusieńką_ rozmowę jego i Evans. To wszystko działo się podczas _naszego_ spotkania.

Caitlin wrzasnęła z uciechy.

─ Nie zsikaj się, Caitlin, ale kiedy znalazłam Liesel, pokazała mi ona dokładnie Jima i Evans – całowali się tak, że myślałam, iż rozerwą sobie nawzajem paszcze – odparła Larissa, która nagle zapomniała o tym, że pół godziny temu miała po dziurki w nosie tematu „Jily".

─ A co z Doriuszem? – spytała Kylie Migean, która zaangażowała się w kibicowanie tej pary, niemal tak bardzo jak Caitlin.

─ Oni nie – pokręciła głową Liesel, uśmiechając się przy tym łobuzersko. ─ Ale wygląda na to, że Syriusz ma rywala.

Zapanowało milczenie. Dorcas była oczywiście bardzo atrakcyjną dziewczyną, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o wygląd, ale po tym, jak zaczęła spotykać się z Syriuszem, żadna z Piękności nie podejrzewała, że może _kiedykolwiek_ spojrzeć zalotnie na jakiegokolwiek innego chłopaka. Zwykle dziewczyny po zerwaniu z Blackiem lub Potterem zasilały szeregi Piękności, ewentualnie zamykały się w sobie i podupadały, ostatecznie zamieniając się w kopię czternastoletniej Krągłej Emmeliny Titanic, zanim jeszcze ta wzięła się w garść i została Miss.

Ale kto powiedział, że Dorcas Scarlett Meadowes ma w sobie coś ludzkiego?

─ Och, przestań mącić i opowiadaj, o co chodzi – zażądała Rachel Sommers. Liesel uśmiechnęła się do niej słodko.

─ Od czego zacząć?

─ JILY! – ryknęła Caitlin. Larissa skrzywiła się.

─ Przysięgam, Caitlin, że z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przypominasz małą, irytującą kapucynkę, którą z chęcią oddałabym do zoo – oświadczyła, wzdrygając się teatralnie. – A poza tym, to do mnie na leży decyzja. Jestem ciekawa tego chłopaka Meadowes, więc proszę cię – najpierw korepetycje.

Liesel nie śmiała sprzeciwić się przewodniczącej.

* * *

 **13 stycznia**

 **D** orcas Meadowes zawsze była osobą emocjonalną. Zdarzało jej się wylewać morza łez, by zaraz potem śmiać się do rozpuku, i na odwrót. Jej wieczne huśtawki uczuciowe czy skrajna egzaltacja dawno przestały budzić zdziwienie wśród jej znajomych, a raczej owocowały rozbawieniem i pobłażliwością. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że taka właśnie jest Dorcas – niepokój przeżywa jak chorobliwy strach, drobne niepowodzenie jak wyrok śmierci, chandrę jak daleko posuniętą depresję. Kiedy tęskniła, to usychała jak kwiat pozbawiony światła. Kiedy pragnęła, to każdym włókienkiem duszy. Kiedy nienawidziła, to zdawała się palić w wewnętrznym ogniu, rozpalonym przez jej duszę. Kiedy kochała, to do grobowej deski. Natomiast kiedy panikowała, występował u niej zespół kilku nietypowych objawów fizjologicznych, do których należały:

 **Przed korepetycjami – na uspokojenie**

 _Dorcas Scarlett Meadowes_

1\. Zabrać krem i chusteczki nawilżające do rąk, kiedy moje ręce zmienią się już w dwa aktywne hydranty,

2\. Związać włosy w koka tak ciasnego jak McGonagall, żeby ich nie dotykać i nie rwać, i żeby nie dopuścić, by Black przypadkiem/nie przypadkiem odgarnął mi je za ucho,

3\. Przywiązać się do krzesła, żeby w razie nawrotu Zespołu Niespokojnych Nóg, nie uciec z biblioteki/piętra/szkoły/terenu szkoły/Szkocji/Wielkiej Brytanii/Europy/szerokości północnej/świata,

4\. Ubrać okulary zerówki, żeby nie trzeć oczu,

5\. Zdjąć krawat, medaliki, łańcuszki, chustki, apaszki, bandanki, inne ozdoby szyi, by się nie udusić,

6\. Wziąć pigułki na ADHD, które podwinęłam z domu Evansów,

7\. Kazać Luke'owi być w bardzo bliskim sąsiedztwie ławki mojej i Blacka, żeby w razie co, dał mu minimum z trzech sierpowych,

8\. Schować różdżkę na dnie torebki i kazać Marley zawiązać ją na super-nierozwiązywalny węzeł, żeby potem nie móc go rozwiązać i wkurzyć Blacka,

9\. Zrobić sobie herbatkę z melisą.

Dor wykonała większość z tych rzeczy (dobrze, pigułek nie wzięła, bo Lily przyłapała ją na gorącym uczynku i urządziła makabryczną spowiedź, skąd ona, u licha, wytrzasnęła mugolskie tabletki na zespół nadpobudliwości psychoruchowej) i teraz siedziała, przywiązana nogami do krzesła, biedna, smutna, spanikowana i pijąca herbatkę z melisą i rumiankiem. Luke miał zajęcia z teorii magii, a Dorcas – w dużej mierze dlatego, że nie wiedziała, iż takie zajęcia w ogóle _istnieją_ – zmieszała się tym faktem na tyle, że nawet nie naciskała, by jej tu towarzyszył.

A to był błąd. Taki sam błąd, jak ten, jaki Marilyn Monroe popełniła rozwodząc się z Arthurem Millerem. Albo jaki popełniła jej kuzynka Berta, kiedy na swoje przyjęcie zaręczynowe zamówiła dekoracje z kalii, a nie z amarylisów, jak proponowała jej Dorcas.

Syriusz spóźniał się już dwie minuty i pięćdziesiąt cztery sekundy.

Pięćdziesiąt pięć.

Sześć.

Siedem.

Meadowes wydała z siebie jęk czystej desperacji, wstała gwałtownie z krzesła i – nim przypomniała sobie, że ma _związane nogi –_ padła jak długa, obijając sobie kolana. Przed tym, jak rozległ się tak klasyczny do podobnych sytuacji chichot młodzieży hogwarckiej, ktoś chwycił ją w pasie, jednym ruchem rozwiązał śmieszny supeł krępujący jej kostki i usadowił ją z powrotem na krześle.

Był to osobnik o ciemnych oczach, ciemnych, kędzierzawych włosach i oliwkowej karnacji, z daleka przypominający trochę Latynosa, a z bliska Lucyfera.

─ Pieprznęło cię, Meadowes? – zapytał Black, łapiąc za uszko kubka i samemu upijając kilka łyków herbatki z melisą i rumiankiem. Przełknąwszy ciecz, skrzywił się cały. ─ Są szybsze samobójcze metody niż upadek z krzesła.

─ Kilka chwil temu nie chciałam się zabić – mruknęła, rozmasowując sobie łokcie i kolana. ─ Teraz nie wydaje mi się to takie straszne.

Syriusz prychnął. Kiedy padł na krzesło naprzeciw niej, Dorcas doszła do jednego, bardzo ważnego wniosku – jej korepetytor był _ranny._ Miał opatrunek na ręce, ledwo się poruszał i chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziała u niego tak złego humoru. W sumie, jak sięgała pamięcią, to Black _zawsze_ albo tryskał entuzjazmem, albo robił głupie, nieprzewidywalne rzeczy, albo się wściekał. Ale nigdy nie był przygnębiony jak teraz. _Nigdy._

─ Co ci się stało? – zapytała, teraz już szczerze zaniepokojona.

Jeśli spodziewała się, że Syriusz opowie jej dokładnie, co takiego mu się przytrafiło, albo chociaż odpowie coś poważnego, to musiała doznać okropnego rozczarowania:

─ Zostałem napadnięty w obronie niewiasty, a dobił mnie twój anioł stróż, który obecnie straszy panią Norris, czatując drzwi od biblioteki.

─ Mój anioł stróż, o czym ty w ogóle… ─ Dor urwała. W jednej chwili podniosła się z krzesła (tym razem nie przewróciła się, bo nie miała już związanych kostek) i wychyliła się na tyle, żeby wzrokiem móc dosięgnąć drzwi.

Był tam. Patrzał na nią i uśmiechał się pokrzepiająco.

─ Luke – ucieszyła się i pomachała do niego serdecznie.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jednak się pojawiał! Że uciekł z teorii magii, czy jakkolwiek to się nazywało, dla niej, żeby tylko uchronić ją przed nieprzewidywalnym (i rannym) Syriuszem Blackiem. To było… tak słodkie, że Dor nawet nie obchodziło, że _dobił_ (cokolwiek to miało znaczyć) rekonwalescenta, jeśli Blacka można w ten sposób określić.

─ Przestań cudaczyć, Meadowes i siadaj z powrotem na miejsce. Nie mam dla ciebie całego dnia – wydukał Syriusz, co chyba miało zabrzmieć agresywnie.

Dor puściła jeszcze oczko do Luke' a i posłusznie wróciła na swoje miejsce, czując się o niebo bezpieczniej. Niby nic się nie zmieniło – wciąż siedziała na korepetycjach, wciąż miała je z rozdrażnionym, ale w dalszym ciągu nieprzewidywalnym Syriuszem Blackiem, i wciąż zawalała obydwa ze swoich dwóch przedmiotów. Jednak nie robiło to już na niej tak piorunującego wrażenia.

W końcu, _ludzie,_ to _tylko_ korki. W _bibliotece._ Co Black może tutaj w ogóle zrobić?

─ Przestań się szczerzyć – warknął. – Uwierz mi, mam multum ciekawszych rzeczy do roboty niż tkwienie tutaj z tobą i wysłuchiwanie twojego żółtobiego trajkotu o kompletnie _niczym._

─ Możesz na przykład zaczepić następnego gościa, który spuści ci łomot i złamie drugą rękę? – posunęła Dor. Syriusz spojrzał na nią ze zmęczeniem.

─ Takie uwagi raczej nie sprawią, że podniesiesz się z transmutacji, Meadowes. Weź pod uwagę, że mogę nafaszerować cię fałszywymi informacjami.

─ I tak mnie niczego nie nauczysz – prychnęła. – A zresztą, McGonagall twierdziła, że też będziesz z tego rozliczany.

─ Powiem, że jesteś beznadziejną jednostką. Wyprułem flaki, a i tak niczego cię nie nauczyłem. Nie sądzę, żeby McGonagall mi nie uwierzyła.

─ A co z tobą, hę? McGonagall twierdziła, że Dumbledore jest bliski usunięcia cię ze szkoły. Dlaczego wagarujesz? – wyrzuciła z siebie Meadowes, wykonując oskarżycielski ruch placem wskazującym.

─ Ty też wagarujesz – zauważył trzeźwo. – Sprout wywaliła cię z klasy, bo przez cały rok nie widziała cię na jej zajęciach.

─ Widziała! – wybuchnęła Dor. – Chodziłam… _czasami._ Ja… och, po prostu nie pamiętam swojego planu, w porządku? Nawet _nie wiem,_ kiedy jest zielarstwo.

─ Masz trzy przedmioty! Jak MOŻNA nie zapamiętać TRZECH godzin?

─ Transmutacja i zaklęcia są trzy razy w tygodniu, a zielarstwo dwa. To razem _sześć_ godzin.

─ Osiem.

─ To nieistotne!

Black wywrócił oczami. Naprawdę nie miał dzisiaj humoru. Z rezygnacją sięgnął po swoją torbę. Penetrował ją przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu wyciągnął cały swój transmutacyjny ekwipunek – różdżkę, podręcznik i… _kłodę._

Dorcas aż cofnęła się z krzesłem pod ścianę.

─ C… co to jest? – spytała. Głos jej zadrżał.

Syriusz westchnął ciężko.

─ To jest…

─ …kłoda.

─ _Nie._

─ Nie?

─ Nie.

Dorcas spojrzała na niego bez zrozumienia.

─ To błotoryj. Takie zwierzątko, które bez ruchu do złudzenia przypomina kawał drewna. Kiedy je dotkniesz, to się zmieni. _Spróbuj._

Dorcas nie spróbowała.

─ Totalnie mnie wrabiasz –prychnęła Dor. – Jak to dotknę, to moją skórę pokryje straszna wysypka? Taki budyń, jaki dzisiaj Mary zafundowała ciuchom Lily? Trąd?

─ Nie.

─ Oślepi mnie to?

─ Właściwie to obiecałem Hagridowi, że wytransmutujesz dla jego zwierzaczka ładne ubranko. Pomyślałem, że to twoje klimaty, wiesz? Jeśli jednak stracisz przy tym wzrok, to nie ponoszę za to żadnej odpowiedzialności.

Dorcas nie połknęła haczyka. Dobrze znała poczucie humoru swojego kolegi – mógł przygotować niewiadomo jak sprzedajną historyjkę, byle tylko zrobić z niej pośmiewisko przed Lukiem i całym Hogwartem. Meadowes nie miała zamiaru dać się na to nabrać.

─ Nie, nie zrobię tego.

Wyraz twarzy Syriusza diametralnie się zmienił. Nie był już taki łagodny i opanowany, ale raczej niedowierzający i lekko podirytowany.

Skrzywił się, cisnął swój podręcznik z powrotem do torby, a różdżkę schował za pazuchę. Meadowes zmarszczyła brwi.

─ Gdzie ty idziesz?

─ Nie będę przeszkadzał ci w obściskiwaniu się z Davisem – oświadczył chłodno. – Rozumiem teraz, jakie masz o mnie zdanie. Nie będę się narzucać.

Dorcas ze zdumieniem obserwowała, jak czarnowłosy chłopak oddala się, a w końcu znika za drzwiami biblioteki. Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

Zbliżyła rękę do kłody. Musnęła ją ledwie palcem, ale to wystarczyło.

Kawał drewna natychmiast przybrał formę błotoryja.

* * *

 **L** ily siedziała na schodach Wieży Astronomicznej i kreśliła na ręce kilka krzyżyków. Z każdym muśnięciem palca, przez jej zmarzniętą dłoń przechodził niemiły dreszcz, ale Lily nie miała pewności, czy to dlatego, że tej nocy brzydziła się sobą do tego stopnia, iż dotyk jej samej stał się nieprzyjemny, czy też z przyczyn tak prozaicznych jak zimno i dziwna reakcja jej organizmu na łaskotanie.

Jej myśli błądziły niczym chmury, które tej nocy pojawiały się i przynosiły grad wystukujący nierówny rytm o spadzisty dach wieży, a potem znikały, pozostawiwszy po sobie tylko gradziny na parapecie. Myśląc, analizowała całą swoją sytuację i starała się przedstawić ją w samych superlatywach, lecz niezbyt jej to wychodziło. Odtwarzając w myślach ostatnie wydarzenia, popadała w otchłań własnych rozważań, zapominając o bożym świecie. Poszczególne wspomnienia w jej głowie motały się jak niespójny film z bardzo głupiutką główną bohaterką i wcale nie chciały połączyć się z realnymi zdarzeniami i z realną Lily.

Dziewczyna znajdywała się więc w specyficznym stanie ducha, czymś pomiędzy chandrą, zadumą i nostalgią za dotychczasowym, bezproblemowym życiem. I nic nie mogło jej z tego stanu wyrwać. Żadne uczucie – ni to zimno, ni to smutek, ni to samotność. Jedyną przerwę – co prawda nie przynoszącą kresu temu stanowi ducha, ale jednak przypominającą o otaczającym ją świecie – stanowiły kolejne fale wyrzutów sumienia, które – jakkolwiek tłumione przez całe dwa tygodnie – teraz atakowały ze zdwojoną siłą.

Zarobiła szlaban za kłótnię z Mary.

Zdała Dorianowi relację z całego swojego życia, jakby nie była już wystarczająco żałosna.

Praktycznie _zaatakowała_ Mary podczas ich wspólnego odpracowywania projektu, a z rzetelnych relacji Dorcas dowiedziała się, że wyglądało to jak scena z _Coronation Street:_

─ No, wiesz… wtedy, kiedy Peter pobił się z tym gościem, co podobał się Lottie, jak oglądałyśmy powtórki w Boże Narodzenie.

Rodem z _Coronation Street_ całowała się również z Jamesem – i w Sylwestra, i w Wigilię. Bardzo _świątecznie._

Potem zaangażowała się w niemoralny związek z tą samą osobą, zwodząc ją, by uporządkować własne uczucia.

Po drodze namieszała w życiu swojej przyjaciółki i zdecydowała się na przekręt, zamiast z honorem pójść do McGonagall i powiedzieć, że niczego się nie nauczyła i że to sprawiedliwe, by wyrzuciła ją z grupy dla zaawansowanych.

Póki co tak wyglądał jej rachunek sumienia.

Chłodny wiatr rozdmuchał jej włosy, które unosząc się połaskotały jej policzek. Nie była z siebie dumna, a szczerze powiedziawszy, nie poznawała samej siebie. Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie od jej powrotu do Hogwartu, a narobiła już tyle głupot, że nie miała pojęcia, jak teraz to wszystko wyprostuje. Obawiała się, że ten rok zmieni jej dotychczasowe poukładane życie, zupełnie jak sztorm, który nieoczekiwanie atakuje spokojne morze, zatapiając wszystkie statki.

Przegięła dzisiaj z Mary. Właściwie to przegięła już pierwszego dnia, kiedy pokłóciła się z nią na uczcie, gdy tamta przeglądała ten okropny album i zaczepiała wszystkich dookoła. Być może całe jej zachowanie było sporym przegięciem, bo McDonaldównę skreśliła praktycznie na starcie, odnosiła się do niej jak do śmiecia i kompletnie spychała ze świadomości fakt, że ta sama znienawidzona przez nią wila, kiedyś bardzo się z nią przyjaźniła. Mogła spróbować naprawić ich relację, zrozumieć, że Mary jest po prostu zazdrosna i przestać na złość jej bawić się Jamesem.

Skoro o nim mowa, to absolutnie nie powinna pozwolić na to, co z nim wyprawiała przez ten krótki, wariacki tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiąty siódmy rok. Ich schadzki w schowkach na miotły, jej prowokacje i bawienie się jego kosztem – to wszystko wyszło _przypadkiem_ i _niespecjalnie_. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej wymówki coraz bardziej tracą na jakości i chyba nikt o zdrowych zmysłach już w nie nie wierzy, ale teraz wymyślała je raczej dla siebie samej, aby uspokoić sumienie, niżeli dla innych.

Lily czuła się bardzo samotna, a powrót bliskich jej w przeszłości osób, takich jak Dorian, Mary czy Chase, jedynie spotęgował i wzmocnił to uczucie. Jednocześnie gnębiło ją zagubienie, niepewność, komu z nich może zaufać, a komu nie. Wzięła też na siebie zapoznanie Chase' a z Hogwartem, mimo że rozmawiała z nim raptem trzy razy, odkąd przywitał progi tej szkoły, i teraz miała wrażenie, że jest straszną ignorantką i że myśli jedynie o sobie samej, jak kiedyś zarzucił jej Potter.

Nieodpowiedzialność, lekkomyślność, zabawa cudzymi uczuciami, nieufność i łatwowierność, zagubienie, tęsknota, smutek i samotność, i jeszcze wiele innych, depresyjnych emocji - to wszystko – wymieszane razem w jeden, nieznośny zespół – przełożyło się na jej zachowanie. Nie głupie hormony, jak usilnie próbowała sobie wytłumaczyć. Dotychczas świetnie szło jej twarde stąpanie po ziemi, oschłość, powściągliwość i dystans od bliskich, ale teraz, z dnia na dzień, robiło się to coraz trudniejsze i trudniejsze, tak że Lily bliska była wyzbycia się wszystkich swoich ograniczeń i barier, i puszczenia się naprzód, bez bezustannego zastanawiania się nad przyszłością i przeszłością.

Chciała tak zrobić.

Naprawdę chciała.

Ale nie mogła.

Nie była w stanie.

I czekała aż ktoś jej w tym pomoże.

─ Masz minę, jakby Mary McDonald została królową Anglii.

Z zamyśleń wyrwał Lily znajomy, aczkolwiek dawno nie słyszany głos. Poderwała głowę, serce przez chwilę przestało jej bić, dopóki nie połączyła barytonu z lekko szkockim akcentem z dobrze jej znaną personą rozczochranego okularnika. Oblizała nerwowo wargi i spuściła wzrok, odwracając głowę w przeciwną stronę.

Bardziej od faktu, że została tu znaleziona, zdumiało ją to, iż James zaczął znów z nią rozmawiać. Wygląda na to, że znalazła panaceum na wszelkie spory z Potterem – wystarczyło jedynie zaatakować Mary McDonald. Cóż, to nie wydawało się trudne czy nieprzyjemne.

─ A czuję się gorzej – przyznała i odważyła się spojrzeć w jego kierunku.

Lustrował ją spojrzeniem tak uważnym, tak przeszywającym, jakby chciał doczytać się z wyrazu jej twarzy wszelkiej prawdy o życiu, wszystkich rzeczy w nim najważniejszych i najgorszych, a przede wszystkim jakby próbował w tym momencie zagłębić wszystkie tułające się po jej duszy fakty, wspomnienia i informacje, i jakby pragnął uczynić z tego pożytek i dla siebie, i dla niej.

Tak zapewne pomyślałaby i Lily, gdyby urodziła się z dostateczną dawką romantyzmu i ckliwości. Ale się nie urodziła.

Według Lily więc, James patrzał się na nią tak, jakby chciał sprowokować ją do – niesłusznych, w jej mniemaniu – przeprosin. A że miała już dość kolejnych przypływów wyrzutów sumienia, postanowiła zająć swój umysł uczuciem prostszym i mniej bolesnym – rozdrażnieniem.

─ Rozmawiasz ze mną? – zainteresowała się, niedbale odrzucając rudawe pasma włosów za ramię. ─ Co za miła odmiana.

─ Usłyszałem od Łapy i Meadowes, że zaczynałaś się już nieźle _nami_ niepokoić, księżniczko – mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Lily aż rozdziawiła usta z oburzenia. ─ Więc _voila –_ oto jestem. _Cały twój._

─ Wcale nie chcę, żebyś był _mój –_ wywróciła oczami z pretensją – ani w całości, ani w ułamku.

─ Ale nie chcesz też, żebym był Mary – zauważył z satysfakcją, wedle swojego zwyczaju zarzucając jej ramię przez barki. Lily nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy chłopak wspiął się po schodach i znalazł się na Wieży, siadając tuż obok niej.

─ Jesteś niezwykle chętny do oddawania się każdemu, nie sądzisz?

─ Aż rwiesz się do irytowania się z tego powodu, nieprawdaż?

Lily prowokacyjnie zasłoniła dłońmi uszy.

─ Wiem, do czego zmierzasz – zakomunikowała, wydymając usta. – Ale nie uda ci się mnie sprowokować. Uodporniłam się na ciebie. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to możesz sobie stąd pójść, zerwać z tą głupią tradycją bezustannego _pocieszania mnie_ i przy okazji może jeszcze powiesić się na Wierzbie Bijącej – prychnęła, odsuwając się od niego jak najdalej tylko mogła.

─ Jeszcze raz – nie ustępował. – Jestem Jamesem Potterem, przyszedłem skrócić twoje bezustanne opłakiwanie mego braku przy twoim boku. Cześć, Mądralo.

─ Cześć, Paskudo – zripostowała Lily. ─ Jestem Lily Evans, nienawidzę osób w twoim pokroju, nie mam zamiaru podtrzymywać z tobą tej żałosnej wymiany zdań…

─ Księżniczko… ─ przerwał jej z u uśmiechem James, podnosząc ręce na znak pokoju. Lily wzburzyło to jeszcze bardziej:

─ Jeśli ponownie bierze cię na zgrywania rycerza na czarnym koniu, to ta księżniczka wstąpiła do klasztoru.

James westchnął teatralnie.

─ Wiesz… bez trudności nie ma sukcesu. Zawsze muszą być jakieś przeszkody. Mam nadzieję, że grzeszna będzie z ciebie zakonnica.

Lily prychnęła. Z jednej strony nie chciała widzieć go na oczy, a z drugiej nie miała siły dłużej się z nim kłócić. Irytacja słabła z każdą sekundą, a ustępowała lekkiemu rozbawieniu, co potęgował fakt, że James przyjął minę, przypominającą trochę łaszącą się do niego Mary – a mianowicie, wydymał usta, spoglądał na nią zalotnie i machał rzęsami średnio pięć razy na sekundę.

Chcąc się z nim jeszcze podroczyć, Lily głośno westchnęła i odparła:

─ Mogłeś się o tym przekonać jeszcze dzisiejszego poranka. Wybrałeś moją wilo-kopię. Wybacz.

─ Chciałaś się ze mną pogodzić tylko dlatego, że miałaś ochotę na niemoralne rzeczy – zauważył z błyskiem oku i z głupim uśmiechem. Lily nie miała pojęcia, czy to dlatego, że nazwała Maty swoją „wilo-kopią" czy po prostu chłopak urodził się z takim głupawym wyrazem twarzy. – A _kim ja jestem_ , żeby naruszać twoją nietykalność osobistą? Lepiej poproś o to swojego _chłopaka._

─ Dorian nie jest moim chłopakiem – warknęła, o wiele zbyt ostro, niżeli by chciała. Z nieznanych jej przyczyn wytknięcie Jamesa niezwykle ją dotknęło. ─ To znaczy… nie nazywaj go tak. Nie nazywaj go tak, nie używając czasu przeszłego. Po prostu… _nie._

Wzrok Jamesa, wyjątkowo bardzo czytelny i oczywisty, wyrażał różne emocje po tym wyznaniu – przede wszystkim rozbawienie, na dalszym planie zdziwienie i ulgę.

Przez pewną chwilę, Lily wydawało się, że się udało. Sądziła, że udobruchała go niezbyt przychylnym odniesieniem się do Doriana i wszystko pójdzie już jak z płatka, ale po raz kolejny zapomniała, że rozmawia z osobą stricte nieobliczalną.

─ Wiesz, skarbeńku – zacmokał, ścigając ramię z jej barków – nie myśl, że nie wierzę ci na słowo, ale jeśli naprawdę chcesz mi pokazać, jak bardzo na Chamberlainie ci _nie_ zależy, to po prostu zerwij z nim kontakt – uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, zbliżył się do niej ponownie i, muskając uprzednio jego płatek, wyszeptał jej do ucha: „Wtedy będę baaaardzo _zadowolony."_

Lily szturchnęła go łokciem w bok, a Potter posłusznie się odsunął. Miał zadowoloną z siebie minę, co przelało szalę goryczy. _Znowu bawi się w stawianie warunków!,_ oburzyła się Gryfonka. To po prostu oburzające, zważywszy, że Lily upokorzyła się już wystarczająco, latając za nim przez te ostatnie dni, tak jak… tak jak _on_ latał za nią za każdym innym razem!

Oczekiwanie od niej, że nie zrobi tego projektu, a jednocześnie nie zaliczy transmutacji i zostanie wyrzucona z grupy owutemowej, to stanowczo zbyt wiele. Nie chodziło jedynie o to, że w tej sprawie był okropnie egoistyczny, ale bardziej o to, iż miał w tym uprzedzeniu do Doriana swoje własne powody, w które zamieszana była w dodatku Mary. Bardzo jej się to nie podobało. Jakby tego było mało, Macdonald kiedy tylko mogła rzucała sugestywne uwagi, chcąc uświadomić jej, Lily, jak bardzo nie zna ona Jamesa, a jak bardzo jest on blisko z wilą. Na spotkaniu prefektów dwa dni temu Lily dowiedziała się, że Luke Davis wciąż szuka partnera do projektu i w najgorszym wypadku Evans mogła dołączyć się do niego, a nie do Doriana, ale nie miała zamiaru ulegać, dopóki nie dowie się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Gdyby James okazał zrozumienie, przestał naciskać i wytłumaczył jej czemu, u diabła, on, Chamberlain i Mary nienawidzą się wzajemnie, i gdyby te powody były sensowne, to Lily przypuszczała, że nie mogłaby patrzeć na Doriana w ten sam sposób i ostatecznie wycofała się z tego projektu. Szkoda, że Potter nie postrzegał tego w ten sposób.

─ Nie masz prawa żądać ode mnie czegoś podobnego.

─ Uważam tylko, że to niesprawiedliwe względem mnie, Evans – odparował James, krzyżując dłonie na piersi. – Robisz różne _rzeczy_ ze mną, a na boku spotykasz się ze swoim _byłym_ chłopakiem od siedmiu boleści.

─ Przecież _mówiłam,_ że Dorian już mnie nie obchodzi – mruknęła zniecierpliwiona.

─ Ufam ci na słowo – przyznał, przejeżdżając opuszkiem palca po jej policzku – ale nie ufam temu pojebańcowi.

─ A ja nie ufam Mary! – odparowała. James zachichotał i pokręcił pobłażliwie głową.

─ _To_ co innego.

─ Ty też spotykałeś się z Mary. Według mnie to jest dokładnie _to samo_ – mruknęła, prychając. – Tyle tylko, że ja i Dorian nie mamy ze sobą _nic_ wspólnego, a Mary wciąż jest w tobie cholernie _zakochana._

James westchnął.

─ Nie jest we mnie zakochana.

─ Jest.

─ Uwierz mi – _nie_ jest.

─ Mieszkam z nią, James. Nie masz pojęcia, co o tobie mówi. Dziewczyna świata poza tobą nie widzi.

Powiedziała to niemal z goryczą, co Potter przyjął dość entuzjastycznie – zachichotał i przyciągnął jej głowę do swojej piersi. Lily próbowała się wyrwać, ale James mocno objął jej szyję, po to, by zmierzwić jej włosy na czubku głowy. Dziewczyna mogła się założyć, że wygląda w tym momencie, tak jak okularnik lubił najbardziej – czyli jakby dopiero co zeszła z miotły.

─ Zazdrość naprawdę zmniejsza ci objętość mózgu, skarbie.

─ _Nie_ jestem zazdrosna.

─ Nie – potwierdził przesadnie poważnie James i zachichotał irytująco.

 _Paskudny chłopak._

─ Unikasz tematu – zarzuciła mu. Jej głowa wciąż leżała na jego klatce piersiowej, przez co Lily mogła bezkarnie wdychać jamesowy zapach, bardzo przyjemny, jeśli miała być szczera. Lubiła jego perfumy, nawet powiedziała mu to raz czy dwa. Od tamtej pory zauważyła, że chłopak wylewał na siebie hektolitry tej swojej wody kolońskiej. To robiło się przerażające.

─ Mówiłem ci już, że Mary nie stanowi problemu.

─ Jestem odmiennego zdania.

James puścił ją i odsunął od siebie, żeby nawiązać z nią kontakt wzrokowy.

─ Ależ ty jesteś uparta.

─ Nie zaprzeczysz chyba, że ufasz Mary bardziej niż mnie – prychnęła, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco. James pokręcił głową na znak, że nie rozumie.

─ Nie masz przed nią tajemnic – stwierdziła beznamiętnie. – Za to mnie nie chcesz powiedzieć nawet, o co chodzi z Dorianem – Potter westchnął ciężko, przejeżdżając otwartą dłonią po twarzy – chociaż to mnie dotyczy.

─ To skomplikowane – odparł cierpliwie – ale, Lily – _musisz_ mi zaufać. Dorian _nie jest_ odpowiednią osobą dla ciebie, nie powinnaś…

─ Nie zrobię z nim tego projektu! – wyrzuciła z siebie, rozdrażniona pobłażliwym tonem Jamesa. Ten spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Lily natychmiast mu przerwała:

─ Załatwimy to po twojemu – zaproponowała, patrząc na niego zaczepnie. James jęknął. Lily kontynuowała, nie zważając na jego reakcję: „Zawrzemy wiązaną transakcję. Ja odmówię pomocy Dorianowi, a ty powiesz mi, dlaczego tak bardzo się nienawidzicie plus – czym twoja relacja z Mary różni się od mojej z Dorianem.

Okularnik wpatrywał się w nią bardzo długo, jednak jego spojrzenie było obecne, a więc Lily wątpiła, że moment ciszy poświęcił na rozważanie za i przeciw takiego rozwiązania. Wydawało jej się, że próbuje raczej odgadnąć jej powody do zawarcia takiej umowy, która zdaniem Evans była dość nieopłacalna, bo wymagała od Jamesa o wiele mniej, niż od niej.

─ Dobrze – powiedział wreszcie, dziwnie głębokim głosem. – Ale ty odmawiasz pierwsza.

─ Wykluczone! – zaprotestowała Lily. – Twoje słowo jest o wiele mniej warte od mojego. Ja stracę szansę na zdanie transmutacji, a ty nagle zmienisz zdanie i nic mi nie powiesz.

─ Czyn można odwrócić, a słowo nie – zripostował James. – Ja się tobie wygadam i nie będę miał żadnej gwarancji, że faktycznie zerwiesz kontakt z tym sukinsynem.

Lily wydała z siebie dźwięk zniecierpliwienia.

─ Zgadzam się, że jak już powiesz, to tego nie cofniesz, no chyba, że zaatakujesz mnie _Obliviate._ Zauważ jednak, że i ja nie mam gwarancji, czy nagle znowu nie zechce ci się do mnie nie odzywać.

─ Niby dlaczego miałbym się do ciebie nie odzywać? – spytał retorycznie.

─ A kto cię zrozumie? – odparowała.

James zachichotał.

─ Nie zrobię tego chociażby dlatego, że ze wściekłości niewątpliwie zabijesz Mary – jak dzisiaj próbowałaś – a tego bym nie chciał.

─ Dlaczego? – spytała chytrze.

─ Dowiesz się, gdy odmówisz Dorianowi – obiecał.

─ I znowu to robisz! – jęknęła. – Próbujesz wszystko kontrolować – ciągle i ciągle, i ciągle. Dlaczego mamy robić to po twojemu? Dlaczego mam ci znowu ulegać?

─ Ponieważ jesteś bardzo uległa, jeśli o mnie chodzi – zauważył, owijając kosmyk jej włosów wokół palca. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli wiąże się to z bardzo _bliską bliskością._

Lily uderzyła go w brzuch.

─ Mogę się założyć, że jesteś dziesięć razy bardziej uległy względem mnie niż ja względem ciebie – odparła dumnie, na co James zareagował donośnym, szczerym śmiechem.

 _Temu to dzisiaj wesoło_ , zauważyła z niesmakiem Ruda.

─ Nie twierdzę, że pragnę cię mniej niż ty mnie – Lily prychnęła, a James uśmiechnął się lubieżnie – jednak, kochanie, po tych ładnych paru latach ganiania za tobą zdążyłem się już zahartować. Kilka zimnych pryszniców i gwarantuję ci, że opanuję swoje żądze – odparł z przekonaniem i niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. – Za to _ty_ … jesteś o wiele bardziej impulsywna niż ja.

Lily polemizowałaby, czy faktycznie jest bardziej impulsywna (jak sięgała pamięcią, to nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się rozsadzać ławek kopniakiem ani nawet zaciągać kogoś w zimowy wieczór do Manchesteru, kiedy ten ktoś miał na sobie tylko sukienkę na ramiączkach i bardzo cienki sweterek, nawet jeśli dostałby potem cieplejszą kurtkę), ale była zbyt zajęta pobłażliwym chichotaniem, żeby jeszcze zacząć się wykłócać.

─ Jestem spokojną osobą, jeżeli mi na tym zależy – oświadczyła dyplomatycznie.

─ Mogę założyć się, że nie.

─ Niech więc tak będzie! – wypaliła Lily, niż zdążyła się zastanowić (ach, ta impulsywność!). Nigdy nie była dobra w jakichkolwiek zakładach, układach czy kompromisach, ale James i jego wrodzona zdolność do zawierania umów czegoś już zdążyła jej nauczyć. Z miną godną huncwotki wyciągnęła swoją dłoń i uśmiechnęła się chytrze:

─ To będzie nasza umowa. Jeśli wygrasz – powiem Dorianowi, że musi zrobić projekt z Lukiem Davisem albo sama go dopadnę, bo pomysł z projektem jest dla mnie bardzo wygodny. Jeśli natomiast _ty_ wymiękniesz – powiesz mi, dlaczego w ogóle z nią _rozmawiasz –_ wycedziła, krzywiąc się na samą wzmiankę o Mary. – I dlaczego się z nią spotykałeś… skoro twierdzisz, że to cos innego niż to pomiędzy mną i Dorianem.

─ Czy dobrze rozumiem? – spytał James, któremu wzmianka o wycofaniu się z projektu wyraźnie poprawiła humor. – Jeśli mnie pocałujesz, dotkniesz w sposób, który uznam za molestowanie lub zaczniesz ze mną chamsko flirtować, dajesz kosza temu sukinsynowi, a jeśli _ja_ to zrobię, mam zdradzić ci szczegóły mojego życia miłosnego? Evans, pogrążasz się w tej zazdrości.

─ Tu nie chodzi o zazdrość – prychnęła. – Mary mówiła różne… _rzeczy_ – mruknęła, a uśmiech Jamesa rozszerzył się. – Dorcas tak samo. Ja… chcę wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

─ Wiesz, myślałem, że zależy ci raczej na dowiedzeniu się prawdy o wrodzonej niechęci pomiędzy mną a Chamberlainem – zauważył trzeźwo.

Lily wybałuszyła oczy. Faktycznie, od Doriana się zaczęło i cała ta rozmowa narodziła się z jej chęci dowiedzenia się, dlaczego obydwoje tak łypali na siebie spode łba. _Jednak…_ Czuła się na straconej pozycji. James wiedział o wiele więcej o jej byłym i o jej związku niż ona o jego. Nie żeby ją to interesowało, ale… chciała wyrównać swoje braki. Miała dosyć tego, że James nieustannie wygrywał, stawiał warunki, umiał ją sobie podporządkować i generalnie znajdował się w lepszej sytuacji. Zakład nie dość, że ją chronił, to jeszcze poniekąd stawiał ich w tej samej sytuacji i czynił tak samo ważnymi.

Chciała też raz odszczekać się Mary, kiedy ta ponownie zacznie mówić, jak wiele ona, Lily, jest nieświadoma na temat jej i „Jimmy'ego". Chciała dowiedzieć się tego od Jamesa, żeby pokazać tej małej zołzie, kto tu naprawdę rządzi.

James był jej obojętny. _Naprawdę._ Ale Mary i chęć dokopania jej – nie. Wiedziała, że popełnia błąd, że zachowuje się nie w porządku, ale naprawdę chciała wiedzieć o niej i o Jamesie trochę więcej.

Poza tym – już dawno powinna zakończyć to niemądre _dawanie się_ Potterowi. Miała nadzieję, że zakład przywróci porządek temu wszystkiemu. I będzie pierwszym krokiem ku normalności.

─ To też – westchnęła, poprawiając sobie włosy. – Pamiętasz jak w poprzednim semestrze zaproponowałeś mi bycie _zwykłymi znajomymi?_

James potaknął.

─ Nasze pokojowe stosunki trwały góra dwa tygodnie.

─ Cóż, teraz możemy podejść do tego na poważnie.

─ I po to bawimy się w celibat? – spytał ironicznie James. – Żeby być _zwykłymi znajomymi?_

─ Określenie _zwykli znajomi_ jest takie chłodne – zauważyła, przygryzając wargę. – Możemy być…

─ Niezwykłymi znajomymi? Zwykłymi _dobrymi_ znajomymi? A może zwykłymi nie-do-końca-nieznajomymi?

─ Przyjaciółmi.

─ O.

James zamarł. Nie wiedział do końca, jak zareagować. Owszem, kiedyś marzyło mu się, żeby Lily zgodziła się na zakopanie toporu wojennego. Chciał przekonać ją, że nie jest uosobieniem zła, nie zaprzedał duszy diabłu ani nie szykuje zamachu na Ministra Magii, a plan ten wprowadzi w życie, gdy tylko opuści mury tej szkoły. Wiedział jednak również, że przyjaźń nie jest im pisana. Przyjaciele nie mogliby być tak do siebie niepodobni, a zarazem identyczni jak Ruda i on. Rozwiązanie to nie zadawalało go do końca, ale był osobą bardzo sprytną i bardzo przebiegłą, dlatego podejrzewał, że to, co według Evans stanowiło dla niej koło ratunkowe, będzie mogło zostać wykorzystane dla niego. Sprawa malowała się następująco – skoro Lily widziała w nim _tylko_ przyjaciela, powinien rozegrać to tak, żeby widziała w nim _przynajmniej_ przyjaciela.

A to wcale nie było awykonalne.

─ Jestem w stanie się na to zgodzić – skapitulował – _ale_ musimy jeszcze raz określić zasady. Żeby nie doszło do jakiś nieporozumień.

Lily potaknęła i zaczęła wyliczać swoje warunki na palcach:

─ Zakład przyjmuje, że będziemy dla siebie _przyjaźni,_ nie będziemy się wzajemnie podżegać, bo wiesz, jak to się kończy, kończymy również z wariackimi zachowaniami, w stylu atakowania na korytarzach, wydzierania się i demolowania mienia publicznego w postaci ławek – spojrzała na niego wymownie.

─ …oraz w postaci atakowania, prześladowania czy pastwienia się nad naszymi indywidualnymi przyjaciółmi, jak Mary – uśmiechnął się chytrze.

─ I Dorian – odparowała. James parsknął.

─ Drugą zasadą jest absolutny, nieprzyjmujący wyjątków, zakaz DOTYKANIA siebie nawzjaem, jeśli ma to podłoże _nieprzyjazne_ – zażądała. – I bądźmy poważni w tej kwestii, James. Nie możesz uznać, że dotknięcie twojego palca, kiedy będę ci coś dawać, jest próbą molestowania.

─ A jeśli wpadnę na ciebie na korytarzu, bo zostanę popchnięty przez osobę tak szaloną jak Meadowes? – zapytał, podnosząc rękę jak na lekcji. – Wpadanie na siebie, spychanie się ze schodów, taranowanie… to wszystko jest takie _nieprzyjazne._

Lily westchnęła.

─ Mówiąc „nieprzyjazne", miałam na myśli „nieplatoniczne" – wyjaśniła.

─ Czyli mogę na ciebie wpadać, czy nie?

─ _Nie_ – zawyrokowała, ale natychmiast zrozumiała, na czym polega to niedociągnięcie: „Proszę cię jednak, żebyś nie wynajmował jakiś wielkich facetów od Qudditcha, no… _tych_ z kijami bejsbolowymi…

─ Pałkarzy? – spytał James, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Jako miłośnik Qudditcha nie mógł wysłuchiwać tak amatorskich określeń, nawet jeśli wypływały z ust takich żółtodziobów jak Lily.

─ No, chyba. Proszę, żebyś nie wynajmował ich i nie kazał im zepchnąć mnie na siebie, po czym uznać, że wygrałeś zakład.

─ Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

─ Z pewnością.

─ Coś jeszcze? – zapytał, patrząc na nią z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. Był świadkiem, jak jego towarzyszka, miłośniczka zasad, robiła się coraz bardziej podstępna. Lily zadumała się.

─ No, nie wiem… oczywiście nie ma żadnego kokietowania ani flirtowania, ani natarczywych pytań o randkę. Ty masz jakieś uwagi?

─ Sądzę, że jak calibat, to taki porządny. Mam na myśli, że obowiązuje na wszystkich – uściślił. – Nie możesz mieć do mnie pretensji, że się wściekam, kiedy dowiaduje się, że obściskiwałaś się gdzieś z Chamberlainem.

Lily niechętnie potaknęła, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć to targowanie się.

─ Jeśli przegrasz, to odmówisz Dorianowi pomocy całkowicie i nieodwołalnie oraz przestaniesz utrzymywać z nim kontakt – upewnił się. Evans wyglądała, jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie poddała się i potaknęła.

─ Natomiast _ty_ powiesz mi dokładnie: po pierwsze, o co chodzi z tobą i z Dorianem?

James potaknął.

─ Po drugie – dlaczego relacje pomiędzy tobą a Mary są inne niż pomiędzy mną i Dorianem?

Potaknięcie.

─ I po trzecie – dlaczego się z nią spotykałeś?

Chłopak cały drgnął.

─ _O nie_ – zaprotestował. – Tego zakład już nie obejmuje.

─ Dlaczego? – prychnęła Lily, patrząc na niego bez zrozumienia. – Według mnie i tak jestem na straconej pozycji.

─ A moim zdaniem jest kompletnie na odwrót. Byłbym skłonny się na to zgodzić, gdyby warunków było po równo. Ty oczekujesz ode mnie spowiedzi na _trzy_ tematy, a ja od ciebie tylko _dwóch_ rzeczy – odmówienia pomocy Dorianowi i zerwania z nim kontaktu, a jeśli mam być szczerzy, to jedna z tych rzeczy wyklucza drugą, więc poniekąd ja wymagam od ciebie tylko jednego.

─ Jeśli masz jakąś sensowną propozycję, to się zgodzę – odparła, nie mając siły dłużej się targować.

─ Randka.

─ Absolutnie nie.

James westchnął.

─ W takim razie będziesz musiała wyznać osobie wskazanej przeze mnie, że pałasz do mnie wielką, gorącą i wieczną miłością.

─ Rozumiem, że mówiąc „osoba przez ciebie wskazana" masz na myśli siebie samego?

─ Właściwie to myślałem o Dorianie, ale twoje rozwiązanie też jest niczego sobie.

Lily uderzyła go w ramię.

─ Proszę cię, bądź poważny.

─ _Jestem._ Ale dobra, niech ci już będzie – pamiętasz tę część, w której odmawiasz Dorianowi i zrywasz z nim kontakt?

─ Dam głowę, że do tego nie dojdzie, ale przypuszczam, że pamiętam – mruknęła ironicznie.

─ Kiedy on zapyta cię o przyczynę tego… _rozsądnego_ według mnie zachowania, powiesz, że „bierzesz moją stronę".

─ Twoją stronę w czym?

─ On będzie wiedział.

Evans nie wydawała się być usatysfakcjonowana podobną odpowiedzią.

─ Jesteś _taki_ dziecinny – pokręciła głową – ale niech ci będzie.

─ Mamy umowę.

─ Mamy.

Na znak szacunku wyciągnęli ku sobie prawe ręce i ścisnęli nawzajem swoje dłonie, tak oficjalnie, jak pracodawca i jego podwładny. To miała być ta magiczna chwila, ostatni kontakt fizyczny na cały czas trwania zakładu. _Miała._

Popatrzeli na siebie jeszcze przez chwilę, już mniej oficjalnie, a bardziej poufale, blisko, pożądliwie.

─ Zakład już obowiązuje? – szepnął James, jakby wcale przed chwilą go nie zatwierdził.

─ Chyba nie – pokręciła głową Lily, uśmiechając się tak, jak nigdy nie uśmiechała się do któregokolwiek ze swoich _potencjalnych przyjaciół._

─ Świetnie – ucieszył się chłopak, po czym ujął jej twarz w dłonie i złożył na jej ustach bardzo _nie_ przyjazny i bardzo _nie_ platoniczny pocałunek.

* * *

─ **J** ames, _mój drogi,_ mógłbyś podać mi, _proszę,_ ten dżem? – spytała przyjaźnie Lily, wysyłając Potterowi przyjazny uśmiech i będąc przy tym bardzo przyjazną.

Syriusz zauważył to podejrzanie przyjazne zachowanie niemal natychmiast. Evans nie była przyjazną osobą, a już na pewno nie była przyjazna względem Jamesa. Jeśli miał być szczery, to chyba nigdy nie widział jej do tego stopnia miłej, opanowanej i koleżeńskiej, wręcz tryskającej optymizmem, jakby miała dobry humor czy coś równie surrealistycznego. Przed chwilą na przykład, kiedy upadł mu widelec, a następnie potoczył się po podłodze i zatrzymał dopiero koło jej nogi; ta podniosła się z krzesła, sięgnęła po sztuciec i oddała mu go bez najmniejszych komentarzy o dziurawych rękach czy byciu łamagą. Słowo huncwota! A gdy zapytał się jej, co jest przyczyną takiej evansowej euforii, ta odparła, że mamy ładny dzień. ŁADNY DZIEŃ! Dzisiaj rano obudził go grad, zamieć i taka wichura, że bał się wyjść po południu do cieplarni na zielarstwo. Ładny dzień, psiakrew. _Przepiękny_.

Dzisiaj o szóstej do profesora Argenta wpaść miała tylko Lily, Mary, Wood i dwie ślizgońskie dziewczyny, z których jedna wczoraj zaatakowała jakąś mugolaczkę z pierwszej klasy, a drugiej jeszcze nie było – czyli razem pięcioro uczniów. Ostatecznie jednak do towarzystwa i dla towarzystwa dołączył James (jaki wspaniałomyślny!), Titanic, Remus, Meadowes i jej nowy chłopak, a za nimi – naturalnie – Syriusz, a niewykluczone, że ktoś jeszcze zamierzał wpaść.

Ich grupka jadła w klasie obrony jedzenie, które Rogacz przyniósł dla Lily z kuchni. Poprosił skrzaty o dwa delikatnie przypieczone _belgijskie_ gofry, jeden z bitą śmietaną, malinami, jagodami i kawałkami _ananasa_ (─ Koniecznie! _Ona_ uwielbia ananasy! – lamentował), a drugi kompletnie suchy (─ Żeby jej poczucie wolnej woli nie ucierpiało – dodał, po czym wziął wszystkie możliwe dodatki do gofrów, jakie tylko znał – cukier puder, pięć smaków dżemu, marmoladę, bitą śmietanę, różnorodne polewy i nawet głupie wiórki czekoladowe), a dla całej reszty towarzystwa wziął jajecznicę z bekonem. Najgorsze było to, że gdy Syriusz zapytał się go, dlaczego, u diabła, dla Lily wziął specjalne śniadanie, ten odparł: „Bo Lily nie je mięsa". Tak, tak odpowiedział! Wszyscy – prócz przeklętej Evans – byliby skazani na jajecznicę, gdyby Black nie był wspaniałomyślny i nie zabrał ze sobą pieczywa, wędliny i twarogu.

Pierwsza myśl Syriusza była kompletnie irracjonalna – Ruda zgodziła się na randkę i teraz ona i Jim są _razem._ Kiedy jednak pojawili się w klasie obrony przed czarną magią, a Lily bardzo miło, przyjaźnie i grzecznie _podziękowała_ za śniadanie – ani ona nie rzuciła się Jamesowi w ramiona (mało tego, gdy odbierała od niego cały ten balast, który przyniósł z kuchni, to zdawała się uważać, żeby go przypadkiem _nie_ dotknąć), ani on jej nie przyciągnął do siebie, a to przekreślało całą sprawę.

─ Ależ oczywiście, moja najdroższa, kompletnie platoniczna, _przyjaciółko_ – odpowiedział James i podał jej ten dżem, bezinteresownie jeszcze go otwierając.

Szaleństwo.

─ Co się tu wyprawia? – spytał, bo zdążył się już przekonać, że nikt inny nie interesuje się dziwnymi stosunkami Rogacza i Evans. Dorcas na przykład, była zbyt zajęta flirtowaniem z Davisem, a Luniak gadką o pogodzie z Emmeliną. Mary siedziała na samym tyle klasy, rozmawiając z jedną z tych odpracowujących karę Ślizgonek, bodajże Reginą Bulstrode albo Marthą Greengrass.

─ Co masz na myśli, Syriuszu? – spytała – o ironio, znowu _przyjaźnie_ – Evans.

─ Jesteś miła. To nie zdarza się w realnym świecie.

Miał nadzieję, że tą uwagą sprowadzi ją na ziemię i sprowokuje do chociażby nieprzychylnego spojrzenia na jego osobę, ale się pomylił. Lily tylko roześmiała się bałamutnie i powiedziała coś tak niepoważnego jak: „Syriuszu, ale z ciebie kawalarz".

─ Poza tym Lily jest bardzo miłą osobą – stanął w jej obronie Rogacz. Syriusz, nie wiedząc jak zareagować, zachichotał _._ ─ Miłą i _mało impulsywną._

I uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie.

Black zaczynał się bać.

─ Zaraz się porzygam – odezwała się z końca klasy Mary, prychając przy tym tak donośnie, że aż zatrzęsła się jej ławka. _Jedna zachowała zdrowe zmysły._ – Jesteście niemal tak beznadziejni w udawaniu uprzejmych jak Dorcas w udawaniu przed Davisem rozgarniętej na jakikolwiek temat.

Spodziewał się ciętej riposty ze strony Rudej, ale ta tylko zachichotała, jakby Mary powiedziała naprawdę dobry żart, co było absurdem, bo McDonald nie miała poczucia humoru.

Wtedy właśnie Syriusz pomyślał, że Lily Evans ma dzisiaj naprawdę dobry humor, który przytrafia się nawet osobom tak wiecznie niezadowolonym jak ona. Nic dziwnego, że Rogaś to wykorzystuje. Pewnie uśmiechnęłaby się tak miło i do niego, gdyby tylko postarał się być miły. _Tak_. Zdecydowanie nic niepokojącego nie dzieje się pomiędzy jego przyjacielem a panią prefekt. Może teraz z powodzeniem podokuczać Davisowi i Meadowes, a – kto wie? – może królowa złośliwości, rudowłosa wila, mu w tym pomoże? Przypuszczał, że gdyby ten jeden, jedyny raz złączyli siły, okazaliby się duetem nie do poskromienia, a głupi i żałosny Luke Davis zniknąłby tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Już chciał wprowadzić swój plan w życie, gdy zdarzyło się coś o wiele ciekawszego, co zepchnęło na dalszy plan nawet chęć dogryzienia nowemu chłopakowi Dorcas, a mianowicie – przybycie drugiej ślizgonki, która razem z Regino/Marthą miała przyjść tutaj za karę. A była to – o zgrozo! – Jo Prewett.

─ Co ty tu robisz? – spytała Evans, znana dzisiaj jako pani „jestem przyjazna", do tego stopnia _nie_ przyjaźnie, że aż ciarki go przeszły.

─ Prześladuję cię – prychnęła brunetka, puszczając w kierunku Syriusza perskie oczko.

Robiło się coraz bardziej ciekawie.

─ To zdążyłam zauważyć przez ostatnie kilka _miesięcy_ – kontynuowała jadowicie, niegdyś milutka, Lily Evans. – Jednak doceniłabym, gdybyś znalazła sobie jakieś inne hobby – jak szydełkowanie, skakanie z wysokich klifów albo coś innego, co pasuje do ciebie, ale o tym nie wiesz.

─ Evans, co to jest _sankcja?_ ─ przerwała jej, kompletnie niezrażona. Lily uniosła brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia, a napięcie pomiędzy nimi utrzymało się przez jakieś dwie sekundy. Ta swoista walka na spojrzenia została najwyraźniej wygrana przez Jo, bo Evans cała się zjeżyła, a Prewettówna tylko wyszczerzyła zęby z satysfakcją. – Dzięki.

─ Wynoś się albo przysięgam, że…

─ Idź już lepiej, Jo – przerwał jej James, spoglądając na nią z bijącym, zimnym spokojem.

─ Skoro tak mówisz, misiaczku – uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, a Syriusz mógł sobie rękę uciąć, że w zielonych tęczówkach Evans przez chwilę zażarzył się ogień.

─ Popieram Jamesa, Jo – szepnął trzeci głos, rozpoznawalny przez całe towarzystwo, ale jednak mniej powszechny i znany, a należał on do profesora Argenta.

Dor uśmiechnęła się do nauczyciela, gdy ten podkradł z jej talerza pajdę chleba z twarożkiem i pomidorem. Wyglądał on jak zwykle – świeżo, energicznie i o wiele za młodo jak na sprawowaną przez siebie funkcję.

─ Usiądźcie, dobrze? Ci, co są tu w kozie, i wolni słuchacze też – odparł, kiedy skończył przeżuwać kanapkę. – O, przyszłaś jednak, Bree.

Pierwszą osobą, która odwróciła głowę w kierunku drzwi, była – naturalnie – Jo, zwykle reagująca pięć razy szybciej niż przeciętny człowiek; a przykład z niej wzięli kolejno – James, Syriusz i Mary. Nikt z nich nie był zadowolony z jej przybycia.

─ Co tutaj robisz, Pokrako? – spytała Prewettówna, zanim ktoś (Mary) zdążył ją uprzedzić.

Bree zamrugała swoimi wielkimi oczami. Jej twarz tradycyjnie nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

─ Znamy się? – spytała Jo, śmiertelnie poważnie. Prewettówna miała minę, jakby Bree dopiero co wypluła wszystkie swoje wnętrzności i odtańczyła polkę, a nie zadała niewinne, wcale nie retoryczne, pytanie.

─ Dobre nastawienie, Bree – pochwalił ją Argent i zachichotał. Mary rzuciła kilka złośliwych komentarzy, ale nikt zbytnio nie interesował się tym, co ma do powiedzenia. – Powiedziałem: usiądźcie!

Jo prychnęła, raczej po to, by ukryć zmieszanie, niż z faktycznego oburzenia, i odmaszerowała na sam koniec klasy, padając na krzesło obok Reginy. Argent kazał Gryfonom zostawić jedzenie na stoliku „dla swojskiej atmosfery", a im samym usiąść w tym samym rzędzie, co Jo, Regina i Mary. Pierwszą ławkę zajęła Dorcas i Luke, drugą Syriusz i James, a trzecią Remus i chcąca usiąść z nim Emma, gdy została złapana za ramię przez Lily:

─ Siadaj ze mną, bo będę musiała pójść do Mary.

Remus został więc sam w trzeciej ławce, naturalnie chroniony przez swoich kumpli, Lily i Emmelinę, ale nawet tak starannie dobrana grupa protektorów nie mogła uratować go przed niechybnym losem:

─ Mogę się dosiąść? – zapytała go Bree, która mogła usiąść jedynie z nim albo z Mary, którą – w przeciwieństwie do Jo – pamiętała aż za dobrze.

Syriusz odwrócił się do niego i ordynarnie pokręcił głową, mówiąc bezgłośnie: „Nie możesz się zgodzić". Po Bree nie można było poznać, czy zwróciła uwagę na zachowanie Blacka, czy też nie.

─ Jasne – westchnął Remus, który miał trochę więcej kultury niż jego przyjaciel.

─ Cholera – zaklęła Jo, przyglądając się tej sytuacji z ostatniej ławki. Nie była w stanie zagłębić się w myśli małej Angelówny. Zdecydowała się więc na najbardziej desperacki krok, na jaki było ją stać, a mianowicie – pożyczyła od Reginy skrawek pergaminu i nabazgrała na nim niedbale:

 _Isaac –_

 _Colette Rowle jest w Hogwarcie. Chyba wciąż JEST pod wpływem._

 _Odpisz,_

 _-J_

List zniknął, a Jo uśmiechnęła się słodko do Mary McDonald, która zerkała przez ramię, co dzieje się w ostatniej ławce.


	5. (20) Ain Eingarp

20\. Ain Eingarp

 **[odbijam nie twą twarz, lecz twego serca... pragnienia]**

„ _Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, co ma na myśli kobieta, nie słuchaj tego co mówi - patrz na nią"_

-Oscar Wilde

* * *

 **S** kye mruknęła z zadowoleniem, kiedy język Caspera Dabneya, jej nowego chłopaka, zatoczył koło na jej szyi i zjechał w dół, ku obojczykom. Miał on na sobie jedynie podkoszulek i bokserki, ale posiadał usprawiedliwiające skąpy ubiór powody – jego kostium treningowy przemókł do suchej nitki i obecnie schnął wywieszony pomiędzy dwoma szafkami, należącymi do pałkarzy. Zaatakował dziewczynę zaraz po tym, jak wyszła spod prysznica. Fakt, że jego niezwykle aktywne tego wieczora ręce zaczynały wyswobadzać ją z ręcznika, nie spotkał się ze zbytnią aprobatą z jej strony.

─ Alyssa jeszcze się myje, Casper – zestrofowała go. – I ma jedynie trzynaście lat. Cokolwiek chcesz zrobić, nie jest to dla niej odpowiedni widok.

Casper jęknął jej do ucha, wyszeptał kilka krótkich, dwusylabowych wyrazów i odsunął się, pozwalając Skye poprawić ręcznik. Puchonka trzepnęła go z rozbawieniem w ramię, po czym wspięła się na ustawioną w poprzek ławę i stanęła przodem do rzędu starych, spróchniałych drewnianych szafek. Te z nich, które należały do puchońskiej drużyny, pomalowano złotawą, nierównomiernie rozłożoną farbą.

Dziewczyna otworzyła na oścież swoją szafkę i schyliwszy się, wyłamała uszkodzony zamek drugiej, znajdującej się pod spodem. Drzwiczki obydwu z nich zakrywały ją niczym prowizoryczna zasłonka przebieralni. Casper zachichotał i ostentacyjnie odwrócił się do niej tyłem.

Zbliżała się dwudziesta druga, godzina ciszy nocnej. Według przepisów nadanych puchońskiej drużynie przez profesor Sprout, czas ich treningu nie powinien przekraczać półtorej godziny (dzisiejszy trwał cztery), a ubrani, wymyci i świeży wrócić do Hogwartu musieli jakieś trzy godziny temu. Zarówno Skye, kapitanka, jak i Casper, oraz reszta drużyny, uważali, że te przepisy podetną im skrzydła i będą miały przykre konsekwencje na meczu z Gryfonami pod koniec lutego.

Puchonka szperała w swojej szafce w poszukiwaniu stanika, niestety z marnym rezultatem. Poddając się, wcisnęła na nogi spodnie i chwyciła pierwsze ubranie zasłaniające górną część ciała, jakie udało jej się znaleźć – czyli koszulę jakiegoś chłopaka (modliła się, żeby należała do Caspera). Głośno wypuściła powietrze z ust. Sięgnęła jeszcze po parę bawełnianych skarpetek w renifery i już miała zamykać szafkę, gdy przypadkiem wyrzuciła z szafki ozdobną, kremową papeterię. Liścik delikatnie odpadał na dół, przyciągany przez bezlitosną siłę grawitacji, a Skye nie zdążyła go złapać, nim zatrzymał się w ręce Dabneya.

 _Świetnie,_ pomyślała sceptycznie Skye, zamykając szafkę z głośnym łoskotem. _Głupia, głupia, głupia!_ Jak mogła trzymać _tutaj_ ten list?

─ To pieczęć Harpii – zauważył Casper, odwracając papeterię to na jedną stronę, to na drugą. ─ Czy to… ─ spojrzał na nią, szczerze zaskoczony, i uniósł brwi niemal tak wysoko, że dotknął nimi swojej grzywki.

─ Przyjęcie do składu? – spytała, zamykając dolną szafkę. Nie patrzała Casperowi w oczy. ─ Tak sądzę.

─ Tak sądzisz? – zachichotał nerwowo. List wyleciał mu z dłoni. – Miałaś zamiar mi o tym powiedzieć?

Skye wzruszyła ramionami, pieczołowicie zapinając każdy guzik nie swojej koszuli.

─ Nie widziałam w tym sensu.

─ Sensu? – wydukał Casper, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Podniósł list z podłogi i przeczytał całą jego treść – Skye znała już ją na pamięć – jeszcze raz. Czytając, bezgłośnie poruszał ustami, gdzieniegdzie wtrącając ciche przekleństwo.

Puchonka bardzo nie chciała dopuścić do spojrzenia chłopakowi w oczy, dlatego znajdowała sobie coraz to nowsze zajęcia – teraz na przykład, przepakowywała całą zawartość swojej torebki do plecaka. Casper zirytował się jej ignorancją i – w jego mniemaniu – głupotą, więc po prostu złożył list na prowizoryczny samolocik, i wymierzył nim prosto w jej głowę. Nim Skye podjęła karierę ścigającej, przez długi czas piastowała stanowisko szukającej, dlatego posiadała ten dar, który fani Quidditcha zwykli nazywać „intuicją nadgarstka". Samolocik natychmiast przerwał lot, a gdy znalazł się już w jej zgubnych łapskach, nikt nie łudził się, że to koniec jego krótkiego bytu.

─ To nic – odparła tylko, ostentacyjnie gniotąc papeterię. – Zupełnie.

─ Masz siedemnaście lat, Skye. To wielka rzecz. Nie przechodziłaś nawet specjalistycznego szkolenia, nie mam pojęcia, jak…

─ Na przyjęciu zaręczynowym mojej kuzynki pojawił się delegat Harpii – odparła niechętnie. – Na poprawinach urządziliśmy mały meczyk – DeVittowie i strona pana młodego – Skye urwała. Kilka razy poprawiła swoją fryzurę, kolejno zaczesując sobie grzywkę na bok i na środek. Po tych pedantycznych zabiegach zdecydowała się otworzyć ponownie swoją szafkę, w poszukiwaniu kremu. Casper odchrząknął.

─ Pewnie był pod wrażeniem – domyślił się, wpatrując w swoją dziewczynę z podziwem.

Kiedy widział ją w akcji – nieważne, czy na treningu, czy meczu – czuł się zupełnie tak, jak delegat Harpii mógł. Nie spotykał się ze Skye długo, ale zdążył zauważyć, że Quidditch jest całym jej życiem. Dziewczyna nie należała do zbytnio bystrych osób, dlatego praca w ministerstwie czy gdziekolwiek indziej, a nawet zdawanie owutemów w tym roku, nie miało sensu. Nigdy nie zdobyłaby dobrze płatnej pracy, a DeVittowie, podobnie jak wiele liberalnych rodzin czarodziejskich zostali odcięci od rodowych pieniędzy, dlatego _nie_ pracować również nie mogła.

Ale on się o nią nie martwił. Skye miała dar, prawdziwy talent, taki, z którym rodzą się tylko wybrani. Energiczna, sprytna i skłonna do współpracy stanowiła idealną ścigającą, a jeśli dodać do tego jej niespotykaną wprawę w locie na miotle, refleks i celność rzutów, to można by powiedzieć, że spełniała wszystkie warunki profesjonalnego gracza.

Jednocześnie była taka nieśmiała, taka niepewna swojego talentu! Nie miała nikogo, prócz Caspera, kto mógł pchnąć ją do Harpii, kto mógł pomóc jej w dokonaniu właściwego wyboru. Sama była zbyt niepewna siebie, żeby na coś się zdecydować.

Ach, kto zrozumie kobiety!

─ Może – burknęła Skye, wcierając zieloną maź w swoje opuchnięte nadgarstki. – Powiedział, że weźmie mnie do drużyny już teraz, ale będę musiała jeszcze przejść szkolenie i eliminacje do pierwszego składu. Sęk w tym, że w każdej chwili może im się odwiedzić, i mogą mnie wyrzucić.

─ Nie będą mogli tego zrobić. Podpiszesz umowę.

─ Nie chcę spędzić reszty życia, siedząc tam na ławce.

Skye głośno zamknęła szafkę. Zakręciła nakrętkę po kremie i włożyła go do przedniej komory plecaka.

─ Zostałaś przyjęta przed naborem. Facet proponuje ci darmowe szkolenie, Skye. W wakacje zamkną już rekrutację i będziesz musiała nieźle do wszystkiego dopłacić. O ile cię przyjmą, po tym jak odrzucisz ich propozycję sprzed pół roku.

─ Są inne drużyny niż Harpie – oświadczyła zimno.

Casper przetarł oczy z niedowierzania.

─ Przepraszam, co ty powiedziałaś? INNE DRUŻYNY? Skye, przecież ty _marzyłaś_ o graniu w cholernych Harpiach odkąd skończyłaś sześć lat!

─ Rzeczy uległy zmianie.

─ _Rze_ … Skye, dobrze się czujesz?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała.

Casperowi nie mieściło się to w głowie! Chyba _każdy_ zawodnik domowych drużyn w tej szkole, a nawet zwykły qudditchowy laik, po cichu marzył o takiej szansie, którą otrzymała Skye. Jasne, wśród amatorów królewskiego sportu czarodziejów byli i pilni uczniowie, którzy mieli wyższe ambicje i pragnęli zdobyć kwalifikacje do stałego, dobrze płatnego zawodu, ale jednak… każdemu z nich równocześnie marzyła się sława i chwała, konferencje z czasopismami sportowymi, sesje zdjęciowe, pozaklejane plakatami z ich podobiznami młodzieżowe pokoje … Jedyne, co ich przed tym powstrzymywało to ta nieznośna niepewność, od zawsze towarzysząca sportowej profesji. Wystarczyło stracić formę, przejść przez ciężki wypadek, a nawet ukończyć ten trzydziesty piąty rok życia, i już traciło się źródło wyżywienia. Plus, zaiste nigdy niewiadomo było czy faktycznie do tego pierwszego składu się dostanie.

Pierwszy skład pierwszym składem, ale sama w sobie rekrutacja do tak silnych, pierwszoligowych zaspołów jak Harpie z Holyhead czy Osy z Wimbourne, ulubiony zespół Dabneya, była istnym piekłem. Ambicje do bycia magomedykiem, aurorem czy łamaczem uroków mógł mieć każdy z nich, ale gdyby stanął przed taką szansą jak bezpłatny program treningowy i zapewnione miejsce w składzie, nie sądził, żeby się wahał.

Zwłaszcza jeśli nie miał na siebie żadnego innego pomysłu, tak jak Skye.

─ Inny zespół może cię zawsze kupić – wzruszył ramionami. – Jak już raz zaistniejesz, to nie dadzą ci tak po prostu zniknąć. Przecież wiesz, że…

─ Myślę, że powinieneś już sobie pójść, Casper.

Dabney zamrugał. Chociaż jego dziewczyna wyraziła się raczej _dobitnie,_ to chwilę zajęło mu przeanalizowanie tego _nakazu._

─ A… Skye, no co ty…

─ _Słyszałeś? –_ powtórzyła. Zamiast przychylnego, sympatycznego wydźwięku, jaki zwykle przybierał jej głos, gdy się do niego zwracała, doszukał się tylko nut tylko i wyłącznie poirytowanych.

W jego głowie natychmiast zapaliła się czerwona lampka.

─ Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że nikt z tej zakichanej szkoły nie zasłużył na to bardziej niż ty – odparł ostrożnie. – Skye, słyszysz mnie?

Przez sekundę wydawało mu się, że dziewczyna nie odpowie. Kiedy jednak przypomniała sobie o języku w gębie, wciąż brzmiała niepewnie i niewyraźnie:

─ To nieprawda.

─ Kto? – spytał na wpół ironicznie, wpatrując się intensywnie w jej oczy. Skye wzruszyła ramionami. – Twój kumpel, Black?

─ Jayden Rasac wymiata – oświadczyła. – Gavin Jepson też jest niczego sobie.

Casper parsknął.

─ Już dawno nie widziałem tutaj dobrego ścigającego. I _ty też._ Och, daj spokój, Skye, przecież dobrze wiesz, że…

─ Naprawdę musisz się już zbierać – powtórzyła.

Casper spojrzał na nią w taki sposób, jakby chciał się jeszcze długo wykłócać, ale ostatecznie dał za wygraną. Z głośnym łoskotem zamknął swoją szafkę, przerzucił torbę treningową przez ramię i opuścił szatnię.

Skye po jego wyjściu siedziała w szatni jeszcze pół godziny. W końcu, kiedy zaczęło robić jej się zimno, a burczenie w brzuchu przemieniło się w dotkliwe głodowe skurcze, doszła do wniosku, że musi wziąć się w garść. Ostatni raz obejrzała się za siebie, potrzaskała trochę szafką z wyłamanym zamkiem, próbując ją zamknąć.

Kiedy wyszła na zewnątrz, było już bardzo ciemno, ale Skye nie bała się ciemności. Orzeźwiający zapach wiatru zakręcił jej w głowie, a swojskie, leśne odgłosy przyczyniły się do powstania półuśmiechu na jej twarzy. Naprawdę nie miała serca zostawiać Hogwartu.

Ukojona aurą nocnego, świeżego powietrza, flegmatycznie pociągnęła za gałkę drzwi. Miały one to do siebie, że bardzo ciężko się otwierały i zamykały, bo swego czasu opadły w zawiasach i nikt nie miał czasu ich naprawić. Teraz jednak drgnęły bez zbędnych ceregieli.

To był dopiero niepokój.

Prawdziwe przerażenie narodziło się w Skye dopiero wówczas, gdy w oczach stanęła jej druga strona drzwi. Na gładkim, jasnym drewnie roiło się od odprysków krwistoczerwonej farby, powstałych jako skutek uboczny stricte specyficznego sposobu na ozdobienie drzwi – a mianowicie, wypisania na ukos niezdarnych, kolosalnych liter, formujących się w wyraz: TCHÓRZ.

─ Cześć, Skye – dobiegł ją znajomy głos, kiedy wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku napisu – masz pozdrowienia od Sereny.

* * *

 **P** o zaledwie kilku poniedziałkowych spotkaniach plus ekstra dwóch godzinach w tygodniu obrony przed czarną magią, które przesiedziała, by zaczepić potem Liama, wszystkie ołówki Dorcas Meadowes nadawały się do wyrzucenia, bo taka wielka artystka, jaką była Gryfonka, nie mogła znieść w swoim najbliższym otoczeniu czegoś tak niechlujnego jak ślady po obgryzaniu. Dor obgryzała bowiem ołówki, pióra, mankiety swojej koszuli, a nawet własne paznokcie, co doskonale obrazuje, jak bardzo była zdesperowana.

Za wiele rzeczy na nią spadło! Nie dość, że na zajęciach MUSIAŁA siedzieć z Blackiem (mogła pogratulować sobie, że przyczepiła się do niego na początku roku, a teraz żaden z nauczycieli nie wyrażał zgody na powrót Blacka do ławki Pottera, żeby ta dwójka znowu mogła terroryzować Ślizgonów z sąsiedniej ławki lub robić coś równie nikczemnego), to jeszcze Argent ewidentnie się do niej przyczepił. Dorcas czuła jego niechęć.

Zdawała sobie doskonale sprawę, że jej stosunek do nauczyciela jest zbyt poufały, ale dziewczyna nie była w stanie udawać, że go nie zna. Na początku roku dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że w ich przypadku nie będzie relacji „nauczyciel-uczennica" i miała ku temu dwa dobre powody. Po pierwsze – ona jego uczennicą nie jest (a na obronie jej stanowisko ograniczało się do wolnego słuchacza), a po drugie – po zerwaniu z Bertą, straciła do niego resztki szacunku, a – w jej mniemaniu – uczennice powinny respektować nauczycieli. Liam przyjął jej oświadczenie do wiadomości bez gwałtownych reakcji, więc pozostało pomiędzy nimi tak, że ona mówiła do niego per „Liam", a nie „profesorze Argent", a on do niej per „Dor", a nie „panno Meadowes". Ale na lekcjach starali się do siebie nie zwracać bezpośrednio, żeby nie doszło do krępujących sytuacji.

Przełom nastąpił w poniedziałek dwudziestego trzeciego, na drugim spotkaniu całego tego kółka dla problematycznych uczniów, nazywanego przez Lily „kozą", „poprawczakiem" albo alternatywnie „zjazdem rodzinnym". Chociaż prosiła Luke'a Davisa (który obligował już na jej oficjalnego chłopaka), żeby uciekł z zajęć Ksylomancji (notabene, jak wiele nadobowiązkowych zajęć miał ten chłopak? Ksylomancja? Czy ktoś, z wyjątkiem Hestii wierzył w te dyrdymały?), jak zrobił tydzień temu i jak zapowiadał się robić jeszcze _wiele razy,_ spotkała się z odmową:

─ Nie mogę, Dor – wyjaśnił, lekko niespokojnie. – Zaczynamy wróżenie z gałązek białego dębu. To niemal tak znaczące dla mojego przedmiotu, jak dla transmutacji przemiany humanoidalne.

Dziewczyna oczywiście roześmiała się, z daleka wyczuwając dowcip. Cały Hogwart od słynnego spięcia pomiędzy Mary i Lily, żartował z tej dziedziny magii oraz tłumaczył się nią, gdy zrobił coś nieetycznego. Evansówna wczoraj na przykład narzekała na przypadek Earla Greya:

─ Nie dość, że jego rodzice musieli być niezłymi fanatykami herbaty, to jeszcze odziedziczył po nich żałosne poczucie humoru – odparła, kręcąc głową. – Przyłapałam go na bójce z Dwyerem, wiesz, tym chuderlawym pałkarzem, który chociaż warzy mniej niż ja, potrafi prawdopodobnie kopniakiem zrobić dziurę w ścianie. Spytałam się ich: „chłopcy, co was skłoniło do kroków tak drastycznych jak wzajemna przewalanka?", a oni na to, że trenują, bo jutro zaczynają transmutację humanoidalną!

Dorcas doceniała poczucie humoru swojego chłopaka, ale nie zamierzała ukrywać, że trochę zrobiło jej się przykro, kiedy zamiast towarzyszyć jej, wybrał naukę o wróżeniu z drewna. Była uprzedzona co do jakiekolwiek wyrobu drzewnego, począwszy od ławek, a skończywszy na błotoryjach, które mogły biologicznie nie zaliczać się do królestwa roślin, ale w praktyce chyba fotosyntezowały. Meadowes miała lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że tak niesprawiedliwie osądziła Blacka podczas ich korepetycji. Zachodziła w głowę, co spowodowało u niego tak zły nastrój, ba, nawet dociekała wśród największych plotkar, co one wiedzą na ten temat. Jedyne, czego zdołała się dowiedzieć, to to, że Regulus został zawieszony, bo przyłapano go na handlu ciekłym akonitem, opium z mandragor czy jakimś innym magicznym narkotykiem. Wątpiła jednak, że ten fakt ruszyłby Syriusza.

Dzisiaj u Argenta siedziała z Mary, bo Black, mający chyba jakieś skłonności masochistyczne, padł na krzesło obok Jo Prewett, Emmelina dobrała się z Remusem, a Lily świetnie bawiła się w pierwszej ławce, wymieniając komplementy z Jamesem (ta dwójka robiła się coraz dziwniejsza każdego dnia). Syriusz, przynosząc Argentowi na śniadanie ciabattkę z serem (cholerny lizus!), zagadał go na temat jakiś tajemnych przejść, a Liam zaczął dryfować. Opowiadał o rzeczach w ogóle niezwiązanych z tematem, a chyba nawet opisywał jakąś swoją przygodę, kiedy pracował jako auror. Potwierdziła to i Lily, która w nagłym akcie łaski postanowiła wstać z ławki i sprawdzić, co słychać u jej najlepszej przyjaciółki:

─ Jestem pewna, że ostatnio, kiedy zaprosił nas na kółko przygotowawcze do zdawania owutemów na aurorstwo, plótł coś podobnego. Facet ma obsesję.

 _Kółko przygotowawcze na aurorstwo? Ksylomancja? Teoria magii?_ Czy tylko ona nie chodziła w tej szkole na _żadne_ zajęcia dodatkowe? To faktycznie było nieco żałosne, zważywszy, że miała tylko dwa przedmioty.

─ Zdaje się, że on _bardzo_ cię lubi, Dorcas – odezwała się milcząca dotąd Mary. Jej uśmieszek zdradzał kpinę. ─ Chyba już wiem, w jaki sposób wyleci na koniec roku. Romanse z uczennicami zawsze są _takie głośne._

Meadowes cała się spięła. Przepowiadanie Argentowi krótkiej kariery jako nauczyciel miało może i swoje usprawiedliwienie – od ładnych paru lat żaden profesor obrony przed czarną magią nie zabawił u nich dłużej niż trzy semestry – ale uwagi Mary były obcesowe i nieparlamentarne.

Ona i _Liam_ …? To było tak abstrakcyjne jak potajemny romans Hagrida i ministra magii.

─ Musiałaś naprawdę nisko już upaść, Mary, że z braku towarzystwa podsłuchujesz cudze rozmowy – odparła dumnie, zdumiona, że Lily nie dorzuciła czegoś od siebie. Zwykle nie szczędziła nikomu ciętych ripost. W sumie to – nie czarujmy się – łagodnym potraktowaniem z jej strony było wysłanie spojrzenia naładowanego energią _Avady Kedavry._ Nigdy, ale to _nigdy,_ swojej reakcji nie ograniczała do zerknięcia w kierunku Jamesa, jakby z obawy, że słowa Dorcas mogły mu się nie spodobać. _Nigdy._

Co za szaleństwo?!

Jeśli przyjmiemy, że Dorcas była w tamtym momencie _bardzo zaskoczona,_ to Mary możemy uznać za nieprzytomną z szoku. Nieprzytomna czy przytomna, mowa wciąż o Mary McDonald, która nigdy nie szczędziła zbędnych pytań:

─ Co jest pomiędzy tobą a Jamiem? – spytała oschle, uwalniając trochę uroku wili, jakby chciała dodać tym sobie pewności siebie.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami. Dor ze zdumieniem odnotowała, że wśród licznych odznak i broszek, które Evansówna zwykle przyczepiała sobie do krawata, brakuje tej, którą razem zrobiły dwa lata temu: POTTER TO PLUSKWA.

Robiło się coraz dziwniej.

─ Przyjaźnimy się – odparła grzecznie, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Dor miała ochotę się uszczypnąć. – Ale przekażę mu, że się niepokoisz.

Z tymi słowami wstała i wróciła do swojej ławki, uśmiechając się do Jamesa tak szeroko, że na pewno rozbolały ją policzki.

─ To zakład – mruknęła Mary, przyglądając im się spod zmarszczonych brwi. ─ To _musi być_ zakład.

─ O co mieliby się zakładać? Komu pierwszemu odpadnie język od wzajemnych uprzejmości?

─ Nie wiem – pokręciła głową wila. Jej mózg zapewne pracował już na najwyższych obrotach. ─ Ale wydaje mi się, że chodzi o mnie.

 _Przynajmniej ona nigdy się nie zmienia,_ pomyślała Dor. _Zawsze tak samo zajęta swoją osobą._ Meadowes pokiwała niemrawo głową, szczęśliwa w duchu, że do końca tej dziwnej _lekcji,_ Mary się do niej nie odezwie. Dor znała wilę wystarczająco, żeby przewidzieć jej reakcję. Kiedy coś tyczyło się _Jimmy' ego_ , jego dziwnego zachowania, nagłego pójścia po rozum do głowy czy wyjątkowo ciepłych kontaktów z innymi dziewczynami, dla Mary był to znak, żeby uruchomić swój specjalny tryb awaryjny. Myślała wtedy i knuła tak gorliwie, że bijąca od niej złośliwość i egoizm zdawały się promieniować. W tym momencie na przykład jej oczy, dotąd błękitne jak tafla jeziora, zaczęły gwałtownie ciemnieć i się powiększać, jak to dzieje się u głodnych wampirów (tak przynajmniej mówiła Berta). W każdym razie Mary, przeniesiona do Niegodziwolandu, była w tamtej chwili zbyt zaabsorbowana, by dokuczać jednostkom tak mało istotnym jak Dorcas, dlatego ta mogła skupić się na czymś naprawdę _ważnym_ – projekcie jej nowego ponczo.

Ledwie zdążyła musnąć palcem ołówek HB, gdy ciepła, aksamitna ręka Mary chwyciła ją za rękawek swetra. Dorcas uniosła brew do góry.

─ Chodzi o Chamberlaina – zawyrokowała z tryumfalną miną. – Jamie dostał _szału,_ kiedy tylko po powrocie do szkoły zobaczył go na korytarzu. Serio, myślałam, że oderwie mu głowę.

─ To byłoby całkiem fajne – przyznała Dor. – Od dawna marzyłam, żeby w moim pokoju u Evansów nad biurkiem zawieszona była czyjaś głowa.

Mary posłała jej żałosne spojrzenie. Dorcas nie wiedziała, czy to przez niski poziom jej komentarza, czy też dlatego, że zamieszkała u mugoli.

─ Musimy pomóc Evans wygrać ich zakład. Znam ich oboje – odparła głucho – na pewno poszło o nietykalność.

─ O nietykalność? – powtórzyła jak echo Dor. ─ Nie… to nie jest ich… _styl._

 _Chociaż…,_ pomyślała Meadowes, drapiąc się po głowie. _Analizując typowy tok myślowy Lily Evans…_

James bezustannie kręci się wokół niej. Wraca Dorian. Lily zaczyna panikować, bo za dużo uczuć – i byłych, które zaczynają się reaktywować, i tych stałych, niezmiennych i nieznośnych – przytłacza ją. W głowie tak powściągliwej osoby jak ona zapala się czerwona lampka. Ruda przestaje ufać samej sobie. Potrzebuje ustabilizowania, równowagi, punktu odniesienia, którego w razie napadu szaleństwa może się uczepić. Potrzebuje…

Cóż, _nietykalności._

Mary była _naprawdę_ dobra.

─ Dobra… to _definitywnie_ jej styl, ale… ─ zerknęła w stronę Lily, jakby z obawy, że ta może podsłuchiwać. Rudowłosa zataczała się właśnie ze śmiechu, a chichoczący obok niej James kontynuował swoją _przekomiczną_ opowieść. To przestawało być zdrowe. Dorcas przełknęła głośno ślinę.

─ Mary, nie wydaje mi się, żeby Lily jakoś się od niego _izolowała_ … Oni raczej…

─ Zachowują się jak psiapsiółki.

─ _Taaa…_

─ Nie zapominaj o tym, że Evans ma rozdwojenie jaźni. Na większość jej zachowań nie ma wytłumaczenia. Jednak… ─ Mary uniosła brew do góry i zadumała się głośno. Jej oczy ponownie pociemniały. ─ Wydaje mi się, że ona wodzi Jamesa. Na pewno założyli się o coś dużego, a ona bardzo chce wygrać. _Musimy_ jej w tym pomóc.

Dorcas zmarszczyła brwi. Normalnie nie widziałaby nic złego w pomocy przyjaciółce, ale skoro Mary nawoływała ją do tego, to na pewno miała ukryty cel. A cele McDonaldówny najczęściej krzywdziły wiele osób, zwłaszcza Evansównę, która od niedawna awansowała na ulubionego kozła ofiarnego Mary.

Meadowes nie była wcale taka głupia, jak większość myślało.

─ Myślałam, że jesteś jedną z obsesyjnych fanek twojego _Jamiego_ i każde jego niepowodzenie jest dla ciebie powodem do żałoby i kilkutygodniowego postu.

Mary prychnęła.

─ W przeciwieństwie do Evans, _ja_ przejęłam się nim choć odrobinę i _spróbowałam_ go poznać. James _nienawidzi_ przegrywać, dlatego właśnie biega za tą łachudrą cały czas. Jeśli sprawimy, że przegra, to się wścieknie, a to spowoduje, że nabierze dystansu. Wystarczy tylko _pomyśleć,_ Meadowes – dziewczyna popukała ją ostentacyjnie w głowę i zachichotała złośliwie, jak miała w zwyczaju.

─ Przestań rżeć, Ruda – powiedział Syriusz. Mary natychmiast umilkła. Zrobiła to w klasie jeszcze jedna osoba, siedząca w pierwszej ławce, która jednak nie śmiała się szyderczo i złośliwie, lecz perliście i głośno. Syriusz roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej, kiedy odnotował, że obydwie zareagowały na jego uwagę.

Reszta klasy poszła w jego ślady, niewątpliwie przypominając sobie pewną sytuację z lekcji o transmutacji humanoidalnej.

Nagła poprawa nastroju klasy była dla Argenta jak zimna woda. Momentalnie przestał nadawać o praktycznym wykorzystywaniu korniczaków i przypomniał sobie, że czasy uganiania się za magicznymi stworzeniami, by przerobić ich na super-broń dawno minęły. Teraz adrenalinę dawać mu mogło ewentualnie wstawianie trolli do dziennika.

─ Właśnie mi o czymś przypomnieliście! Mam dla was _misję_ – odparł dziarsko, wyraźnie dumny z tego, że jednak nie zapomniał o swoim zadaniu. Jęk przeszedł przez klasę.

Mimo że ich _spotkań,_ nie można było nazwać ani szlabanem, ani zajęciami, ani konsultacjami, ani niczym, bo powinno odbywać się _w szkole,_ Argent nie cofał się przed zadawaniem im bzdurnych, wyczerpujących zadań, po to, żeby – jak sam powiedział – „była jakaś kara". W zeszłym tygodniu na przykład kazał im odszukać w Hogwarcie boginy i uwięzić je specjalnej szkatułce, tylko po to, żeby na dzisiejszych zajęciach mógł ostentacyjnie wszystkie je wypuścić. Nie dość, że Dorcas zemdlała, widząc około dwudziestu dementorów, wirujących w powietrzu jak żałosne _latawce,_ to jeszcze poczuła się wybitnie niedoceniona, bo straciła około _pięć godzin,_ na szukanie tego głupiego _potwora._

─ Tym razem podzielimy się w zespoły – zawyrokował. Chwycił swoją różdżkę, wykorzystując ją jako specyficzną kredę, piszącą w powietrzu złocistożółtymi iskrami. Bawił się nimi, dopóki nie uformował czegoś w rodzaju tabeli z dwoma kolumnami.

─ Skoro mamy dwie drużyny, to sądzę, że najsprawiedliwszy byłby podział na zespół chłopców i dziewczyn, jednak… wciąż pamiętam, że kiedy ostatnio zabawiliśmy się w projekt na obronie o takich składach, skutki były raczej opłakane – spojrzał wymownie na Syriusza, który wówczas urządził sobie trening transmutacji zwierzęcej, zamieniając bandę ślizgonów w rybiki. James zachichotał.

─ W takim razie chyba urządzimy _losowan…_

─ Profesorze Argent – przerwała mu Lily, która od zawsze miała pecha w jakichkolwiek płaszczyznach, gdzie decydował tylko i wyłącznie _los._ – Mamy tutaj tylko Gryfonów i Ślizgonów… sądzę, że _hmm…_ może lepiej podzielić się na domy?

Zarówno James, jak i Syriusz, Remus, Emmelina i dziewięćdziesiąt procent pozostałej grupy, niezwykle entuzjastycznie poparło jej pomysł. Argent klasnął w dłonie.

─ To dobry pomysł – zgodził się. – I w dodatku to wyjdzie mniej więcej po równo…

 _Liam musi być naprawdę beznadziejny w liczeniu,_ pomyślała Dor. _Jestem przecież ja, Mary, Emmelina, Remus, Syriusz, Lily, James i jeszcze Chris i Luke, a Ślizgonów jest troje._

─ _Nie_ wyjdzie – wtrąciła Mary, która uwielbiała rujnować jakiekolwiek ugody, choćby dla samego umiłowania do mącenia. – Ale… jeśli przerzucimy do Ślizgonów Wooda, chłopaka Meadowes, który siedzi na Ksylomancji, i Evans, to będzie mniej więcej sprawiedliwie.

─ No chyba cię… ─ zaczęła Lily, jednak natychmiast zamknęła usta, bo James spojrzał na nią wymownie. ─ … _wzięło na żarty._

─ Nie zostawimy jej, Mary – odezwał się Rogacz, bardzo wyrozumiałym tonem.

─ _Dobrze._ Meadowes i Titanic razem to i tak jedna trzecia mózgu, więc…

─ …mamy skład? – ucieszył się Liam, klaszcząc w dłonie.

Rozległy się szmery i podekscytowane odgłosy, które mogły zostać zinterpretowane jako potwierdzenie. Ślizgoni i Gryfoni mieli to do siebie, że _uwielbiali_ rywalizować ze sobą we wszelki sposób. Choć grupa Argenta we większości składała się z nieletnich, szóstorocznych dzieciaków, u których lenistwo przeżywało swój złoty wiek, to w przypadku możliwości „skopania tyłków tym struchlałym glizdom" tudzież „brudnym hybrydom" przedstawiciele obydwu domów odzyskiwali wszelkie siły witalne. Nie da się ukryć, że w tymże współzawodnictwie najbardziej nieugięci byli Huncwoci, zwłaszcza James i Syriusz, dlatego w Hogwarcie zapowiadało się nie lada przedstawienie.

─ W takim razie, oto moje zadanie: prawdopodobnie nie opowiadałem wam jeszcze o tym, jak na pierwszym roku w Szkole Aurorstwa, dokonano ataku na nasz rocznik i jedynie dzięki moje…

─ _Jak_ brzmi zadanie? – przerwała mu obcesowo Mary.

Argent lekko się speszył.

─ Uratowała mnie wtedy jedynie znajomość mojej szkoły, czyli to, czego Śmierciożercy nie mogli mi odebrać. Jestem ciekawy, na jakim poziomie _wy_ znacie Hogwart, dlatego właśnie… proszę was o wskazanie wyjątkowego miejsca w Hogwarcie. A mówiąc _wyjątkowe,_ mam na myśli takie, które faktycznie zapewnia wam pewną _przewagę_ nad tymi, którzy o tym miejscu _nie widzą._ Zrozumiano?

Przerwał mu szaleńczy wybuch śmiechu Blacka, przypominający skowyt psa. Ten typ śmiechu występował u niego za każdym razem, kiedy wpadał na coś niecnego, czyli takiego, co mogło pogrążyć jego wrogów.

 _Zaczyna się,_ pomyślała Dor.

Usłyszała słodki śmiech Lily, kiedy James szepnął jej coś do ucha. Dobrze wiedziała, skąd u Gryfonów wzięły się tak dobre humory – ich zespół miał przecież Huncwotów, a nikt – być może nawet sam _dyrektor –_ nie znał tego zamku lepiej niż ci chłopcy. Black i Potter zaraz zaczną się targować.

─ Co z _przegranymi_? – zapytał Łapa. Oczy lśniły mu tak jaskrawo jak żyrandol w Wielkiej Sali. Argent podrapał się po głowie.

─ Cóż, nie patrzałem na to w taki sposób, Syriuszu, jednak… sądzę, że aby podkręcić emocje powinniśmy faktycznie przygotować jakieś nagrody dla wygranych i…

─ …tortury dla przegranych – szepnął Rogacz.

─ Wiecie co? – zreflektował się nauczyciel. – Sądzę, że wygrani będą mogli wymyśleć jakąś karę dla przegranych, co będzie dla nich swego rodzaju… _nagrodą?_

Dorcas uśmiechnęła się do samej siebie. Oczami wyobraźni już widziała, co James i Syriusz wymyślą, kiedy wygrają – a wygrają na pewno. Może jakiś Basen Wstydu z rekinami i aligatorami? A może wymyślne tortury, jak na przykład

Kiedy Liam oświadczył, że to koniec dzisiejszych zajęć, w dość rozmarzonym nastroju opuściła salę. Pomyślała, że zajdzie pod salę Ksylomancji i opowie Luke'owi, co go ominęło. Może uda jej się jeszcze złapać Lily, zanim ta ruszy z gromadą Puchonów i Gryfonów na zielarstwo? A może po prostu skoczy do kuchni i poprosi o sałatkę Cezar?

Z każdym krokiem cała rozmowa z Mary na temat Lily i Jamesa powoli uciekała z jej niezbyt wyćwiczonej pamięci.

* * *

 **Z** a dziecięcych lat Mary McDonald uwielbiała chować się w szafie swojego starszego brata, Kenny'ego, i podsłuchiwać jego rozmowy z kolegami. Zwykle nie rozumiała za wiele z tego, co mówili, ale pamiętała, że słowa brzmiały szorstko i wulgarnie. Było to bardzo dawno temu, tak dawno, że wtedy jeszcze podejmowała wiele _nieprzemyślanych_ decyzji, takich jak nagminne wyskakiwanie ze swojego bezpiecznego azylu – szafy. Swoją zabawę praktykowała, dopóki Kenny nie cisnął nią o drzwi wejściowe i złamał jej rękę. To dało jej do zrozumienia, że trzeba nauczyć się wykorzystywać słabości innych, należy wysłuchiwać i kolekcjonować ich sekrety, ażeby w razie nagłego wypadku mieć przeciw nim najskuteczniejszą amunicję – _cząstkę_ ich tajemnicy, cząstkę ich samych. Żałowała, że nie zapisywała rozmów Kenny'ego ze znajomymi, bo na pewno wiele z tych rzeczy zainteresowałoby jej matkę. Och, ile Kenny byłby w stanie zaoferować, byle tylko Mary nabrała wody do ust!

Zarówno w Hogwarcie, jak i w Beuxbatons nadano jej łatkę intrygantki i szantażystki. Chyba nikt nie posiadał tak wielu wrogów jak ona, ale jednak nigdy nie znalazła się osoba wystarczająca silna, żeby wyruszyć przeciw niej na wojnę. To było dla niej wygodne – mogła dalej wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy i kolekcjonować następne sekrety, bo i tak nie czekają ją żadne smutne konsekwencje. Kiedy znajdywał się ktoś problematyczny, to niemal natychmiast znikał – w przenośni i dosłownie.

Bo Mary miała w swojej kolekcji kawek i tej osoby. Mary miała w swojej kolekcji kawałek każdego.

Rzadko dochodziło do sytuacji, w której nie mogła czegoś zdobyć czy osiągnąć, choć wcale nie urodziła się pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą. Najcenniejszą rzeczą była gotowość do posunięcia się do wszystkiego, brak wszelkich skrupułów i zahamowań. Stanowiła twardy orzech do zgryzienia, ale tylko w ten sposób mogła zgarniać wszystkie karty.

Czas rozpocząć grę.

─ Mary – skinął głową Dorian.

─ Cześć, krzepiarzu.

Wila postanowiła zrobić sobie dzisiaj wolne od zielarstwa – jej skromnym zdaniem najmniej wartościowego przedmiotu ze wszystkich wykładanych w tej szkole. Po pierwsze, cierpiała na przemęczenie związane z nadrabianiem materiału, ponieważ – jak się okazało – w Beuxbatons realizowany był zupełnie inny program niż w Hogwarcie. Po drugie, nie spała dzisiaj przez całą noc, bo musiała wyjaśnić pewne kwestie z _Jamesem._ Po trzecie, musiała złapać Chamberlaina zanim siódma klasa ruszy na popołudniowe rozszerzenia, bo nie miała pojęcia, gdzie ma go szukać.

O tej godzinie wszyscy prócz garstki puchońskich szóstoklasistek, które miały bardzo ubogi plan zajęć, siódmoklasistów i Dorcas Meadowes, siedzieli na zajęciach. Nikomu stanowiącemu potencjalne zagrożenie nie powinno zdarzyć się spacerować w tej chwili po korytarzach czy podjadać parówki w Wielkiej Sali. Mary mogła więc liczyć na dyskrecję, ciszę, spokój i skupienie Doriana.

Wyśmienicie.

─ Mam do ciebie sprawę.

Dorian parsknął.

─ Nie jestem zainteresowany.

Mary przechyliła głowę i wypuściła trochę uroku wili. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś jej odmawiał.

Chamberlain zamrugał i lekko poczerwieniał. Mary uwielbiała rumieńce wypływające na jej widok, nawet jeśli pojawiały się na twarzach tak przez nią nielubianych jak na przykład ta Doriana. Wykorzystując jego zmieszanie, przełożyła nogę przez ławę i dosiadła się do stołu Krukonów, naprzeciw swojego towarzysza.

─ Może jednak? - szepnęła kokieteryjnie, trzepocząc rzęsami. Dorian przełknął głośno ślinę.

─ _Nie..._

─ Zaufaj mi.

Krukon wyglądał, jakby miał dużo do powiedzenia na temat ufania osobom pokroju Mary, ale po raz kolejny nie docenił potencjału swojej przeciwniczki. Mary zacmokała, ujęła jego dłoń i uspokajająco pogładziła jej wierzch. Palce wili muskały jego skórę tak delikatnie jak dotyka się drogocenny materiał, zataczały koła, przebiegały wzdłuż wzgórków i linii jego ręki, jakby dziewczyna usiłowała przepowiedzieć mu przyszłość. Napięcie momentalnie go upuściło.

─ Już dobrze?

Dorian spojrzał na nią wściekle.

─ Miałaś przestać – zabrał rękę. ─ To... nieuczciwe.

─ Nie wydajesz się być specjalnie pokrzywdzony.

─ Czego chcesz, Mary?

Wila błysnęła uśmiechem.

─ Przechodzisz do rzeczy. To mi się podoba.

─ Pójdź w moje ślady, proszę.

Mary zachichotała, nalewając sobie do szklanki soku dyniowego. Czasami nawet brakowało jej Chamberlaina, mimo że ich związek już dawno przestał nawiedzać ją w głowie. Zresztą, cała ich relacja zrodziła się z chęci utarcia Evans nosa – Mary zwyczajnie uwielbiała posiadać wszystko, co niegdyś należało do tej szlamy. Dobrze się czuła, wyzbywając z jej dawnej własności resztek przywiązania. Z Dorianem poszło łatwo – wystarczyło dwa razy się z nim przespać i Evans już wyleciała mu z głowy. Szkoda, że z Jamesem nie poszło tak łatwo.

Wiedziała, że dla obserwatora z zewnątrz to ona była bez serca, a Lily – jej ciągłą ofiarą. Mary doświadczyła jednak jej okrucieństwa na własnej skórze, dlatego nie miała najmniejszych skrupułów przed odbieraniem jej wszystkiego, co mogła. Mimo że nie podobało jej się to, że Dorian na nowo zainteresował się swoją byłą dziewczyną, była w gotowości po raz kolejny wybić mu tę rudą wywłokę z głowy. Oczywiście tak, żeby James nic nie wiedział.

─ Chodzą plotki, że przeszkadzasz Evans i Jimmy'emu w ich... _pożyciu_ w związku ─ odparła, wyraźnie krzywiąc się na słowie „pożycie".

Dorian uniósł brew.

─ Co proszę?

Mary wywróciła oczami.

─ Dlaczego _z nią_ kręcisz?

Dorian parsknął. Jego talerz z jajecznicą niebezpiecznie drgnął.

─ Nie _kręcę._ Robię z nią _projekt._

─ _Dokładnie._ Dobrze, że sam się przyznajesz.

Chłopak pokręcił głową. Mary była _niemożliwa._ Mogła mieć najwyższe wyniki w praktycznie każdym przedmiocie, być geniuszem zbrodni, intrygi i manipulacji, ale to nie oznaczało jeszcze, że wyzwoliła się z tej szerzącej się epidemii, której zasięg obejmował głównie nastoletnie dziewczyny – niewyobrażalnej _głupoty._

─ Nie będę z tobą dyskutować na ten temat – odparł rozeźlony, pakując na swój talerz jeszcze trochę bekonu.

Wielkie, niebieskie oczy wili śledziły każdy jego ruch. Chłopak chwycił nóż i widelec, ale nie mógł skupić się nawet na tak prozaicznej czynności jak przekrajanie kawałka mięsa. Oblizał wargi. Złapał za solniczkę, starając się tym samym odwrócić uwagę od emanującej, wilej aury. Posolił jedynie serwetkę i swój sweter. Warknął. Niemal zupełnie zrezygnowany, złapał za dzbanek z sokiem dyniowym. Ręce zadrżały mu i w ostateczności cały napój chlusnął na podłogę. Wszystko to przez dwoje wielkich, niebieskich, wybałuszonych nań oczu, jakby mówiących „dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię".

Ale Dorian nie wiedział.

Nie poddawał się dopóki nie przeciął sobie palca, łapiąc nóż ze złej strony. Wówczas zrozumiał, że jest w środku jednej z tych walk, których nie można wygrać. Spojrzał wściekły na Mary, wciąż wpatrującą się na niego jak na _cholernego clowna,_ po czym wyrzucił z siebie:

─ Nie powinnaś w tej chwili pilnować twojego _Jamiego_ przed angażowaniem się w _pożycie z Lily Evans?_

─ Nie musisz być o mnie zazdrosny – odpowiedziała, cmokając powietrze. Nim Dorian zdołał to zripostować, ponownie zabrała głos: „Jednak zmierzasz do celu, jak zwykle. Mówiłam ci jak ja _uwielbiam_ tą twoją treściwość?"

─ Nie i nie musisz – odparł. ─ _Słuchaj ─_ spojrzał na nią wymownie. Mary przybrała minę niewiniątka. ─ Jeśli przyszłaś tutaj, bo _wydaje ci się,_ że wspomogę plan _terroryzowania_ Lily, to się naprawdę mylisz.

─ Tym razem nie o to chodzi – zapewniła go, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. ─ Ja chcę jej _pomóc._

─ Myślisz, że w to uwierzę? - prychnął. ─ Każdy w tym zamku wie, że jej _nienawidzisz._

─ Och, nie bądź taki _absolutny._ Owszem, _nie lubimy się,_ ale pamiętaj, że kiedyś byłyśmy przyjaciółkami na śmierć i życie. W dalszym ciągu mam w sobie resztki _lojalności,_ która zobowiązuje mnie do pomocy tej _biednej_ i _zdesperowanej_ dziewczynie, niepotrafiącej poradzić sobie z _feralnym_ pożądaniem Jamesa.

Dorian spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

─ A tak poważnie?

Mary uśmiechnęła się, sięgając ręką po swoją torbę. Wyciągnęła z niej na stół kilka podręczników, ale widocznie nie tego szukała, bo wciąż szperała i przewracała zawartość swojej torby. Po pewnym czasie jej ręka znieruchomiała, a na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się niecny uśmieszek. Nachyliwszy się ostrożnie, wyjęła z torebki małą piersiówkę i uprzednio rozglądając się po sali, dolała sobie jej zawartość do soku dyniowego. Dorian zamrugał. Widząc to, Mary pochyliła się w jego stronę, jakby bała się, że ktoś podsłucha ich w całkowicie pustej sali.

─ Musimy współpracować ─ szepnęła, dając mu powąchać otwór butelki. Pachniała wódką. ─ Nie wiem, co w niej widzisz, ale wyraźnie pragniesz Lily Evans, a ja chcę Jamesa. Kiedy już uda nam się ich rozdzielić, a ty zdobędziesz dziewicę, wciąż będziesz mógł odwiedzać mnie wieczorami ─ mruknęła zmysłowo, wypuszczając trochę uroku wili. Dorian odwrócił wzrok.

─ Naprawdę, _naprawdę,_ Mary – ja nie jestem zaintereso... ─ Dziewczyna przyłożyła mu palec do ust.

─ Wiem, że nie umiesz myśleć, więc ja będę to robić za nas oboje – zdecydowała. ─ _Jedyne,_ czego od ciebie oczekuję, to bezwzględne wykonywanie moich poleceń. _Rozumiesz?_

─ _Ja..._

─ Świetnie.

─ Mary, ale ja _napraw_...

─ ZWYCIĘSTWO DLA PUCHONÓW!

Dwie czupryny – ruda, bujna i kędzierzawa oraz ciemnobrązowa i poczochrana – zwróciły się w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Do pustej sali wpadł tuzin sportowych maniaków – łączyło ich to, że szyję każdego z nich zdobił żółtoczarny szalik. Mary i Dorian wymienili skonsternowane spojrzenia. Głośne wiwaty kibiców, zwłaszcza puchońskich, nie były niczym nadzwyczajnym podczas meczu. Jednak obecnie, kiedy to najbliższe rozgrywki Hufflepuffu miały odbyć się dopiero za miesiąc, ich entuzjazm zaliczał się do zjawisk nietypowych.

Mary i Dorian, oddani swoim drużynom całymi sercami, cali struchleli, słysząc to hasło. Obawiali się, że wśród puchonów odnalazł się jakiś niesamowity, sportowy talent albo opracowali oni nową, bezbłędną strategię. Wszystko, co mogło zaszkodzić ich reprezentacji wzbudzało niepokój.

Obserwowali przemieszczających się puchonów, dopóki ci nie zasiedli przy swoim stole. Okrzyki nasilały się, a zbiorowisko ludzi otoczyło środek stołu, przepychając się wzajemnie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby starali się dotknąć kogoś, kto siedział tam na krześle. Mary i Dorian wymienili spojrzenia po raz kolejny.

Wila musiała odchrząknąć kilka razy, zanim Chamberlain poderwał się z ławy i trącił ramieniem najbliższą puchonkę. Nie zareagowała.

─ Caitlin.

Wielkooka dziewczyna o bardzo podobnych do Doriana rysach, odwróciła się. Mary zmarszczyła brwi.

─ Co się dzieje? - zapytała z grymasem na ustach, wskazując palcem na krzątaninę wokół stołu puchonów. Caitlin przymknęła swoje wielkie powieki.

─ Nic _nie wiecie?_ ─ pisnęła. ─ To przecież _takie_ głośne. My wszyscy, my, p _uchoni,_ jesteśmy dzisiaj _tacy dumni..._

─ Naprawdę myślisz, że gdybyśmy _wiedzieli,_ to byśmy pytali taką idiotkę jak ty?

─ _Mary..._

─ Nic nie szkodzi, Dorian ─ mruknęła młodsza Chamberlainówna. ─ Chodzi o to, że Skye DeVitt otrzymała propozycję od HARPII z HOLYHEAD i...

─ _Co?!_

Ciało McDonald przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy usłyszała znajomy głos.

 _James._

No, pięknie.

Wyglądało na to, że pomimo perfekcyjnie obmyślanej przez nią dzisiaj rano strategii, los jej nie sprzyjał. Odwróciła głowę w kierunku Jamesa i reszty powracających z zielarstwa szóstorocznych Gryfonów. Ku jej zdziwieniu nigdzie nie było widać Evans i Meadowes.

James patrząc na Caitlin, miał tak zszokowany wyraz twarzy, że Syriusz musiał aż grzmotnąć go w potylicę, by oprzytomniał. Chłopak cały się wzdrygnął i, śmiertelnie urażony, trzepnął w podzięce swojego najlepszego przyjaciela po ręce (kusiło go, bo uderzył w złamaną kość, ale ostatecznie obrał zupełnie inny cel). Złapał Caitlin za ramię i poprosił słabo, żeby opowiedziała mu wszystko po kolei.

 _Tylko tego teraz brakowało,_ pomyślała z przekąsem wila. _Jak nie Evans, to DeVitt musi odwracać jego uwagę._

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Skye i jej sytuacja bardziej niż zainteresowały Jamesa. Nie dość, że DeVittowie byli bardzo bliskimi sąsiadami Potterów i ta dwójka znała się od zarania dziejów, to jeszcze swego czasu byli oni parą – w sumie to nawet długo razem wytrzymali, bo z licznymi przerwami ciągnęło się to półtora roku. Chociaż Rogacz nagminnie dopuszczał się zdrad, wykorzystywał bezkonfliktowe usposobienie Skye i nierzadko okrutnie się z niej naigrywał, plebs hogwarcki plotkował o nich jak o _praktycznym_ narzeczeństwie. Sytuacja ta zakończyła się jakiś rok temu, kiedy to James zaczął spotykać się z Mary i – _niestety –_ interesować Evans. Niewiadomo do końca, czy to w młodym Potterze odezwało się sumienie i postanowił on zdegradować relację jego i Skye do stopy tylko i wyłącznie przyjacielskiej, czy to też puchonce wyczerpał się limit cierpliwości. Cokolwiek zaszło, ważne, że oboje przestali się do siebie odzywać, a raczej to dziewczyna zaczęła unikać Jamesa jak ognia.

Mary znała Pottera i wiedziała, że w sytuacji jak ta – kiedy on i Skye mogą się już nigdy nie zobaczyć – chłopak nie odpuści, dopóki nie wyprostuje w jakiś sposób ich relacji. A choć DeVitt ponoć spotykała się z tym obrońcą drużyny Hufflepuffu, Dabneyem i śmiertelnie obraziła się na Jamesa, była tylko dziewczyną. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wykorzysta nagłe _całkowite_ i _absolutne_ zainteresowanie nią Pottera, czyli to, czego zawsze od niego oczekiwała.

Problem Lily Evans momentalnie uciekł jej z głowy.

─ Wygląda na to, że nasz problem sam się rozwiąże, Dorian – szepnęła, rozentuzjazmowana. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. ─ Tylko poczekaj i rób, co ci powiem.

Kiedy cała czerwona z przejęcia Caitlin streściła już Jamesowi wszystko, co wiedziała (Skye spotkała delegata Harpii, zaimponowała mu, dostała list, rozpoczyna szkolenie, jako pełnoletnia może opuścić szkołę), chłopak wycofał się i dość agresywnie rozepchnął pomiędzy tłum puchonów, chcąc chyba wyrwać stamtąd Skye i porozmawiać z nią w cztery oczy. Sekundę później do sali wkroczyły trzy śmiejące się postacie – trzymający się za ręce Dorcas i Luke oraz Lily, z wiankiem na głowie i uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. Mary schowała piersiówkę z powrotem do torby. Dorian pośpiesznie usprzątał cały swój bałagan – począwszy od rozlanego ketchupu, skończywszy na plamach soku na mankietach.

─ Cześć, Dorian, _Mary_ – uśmiechnęła się Lily. Mary ze zdziwieniem odnotowała, że miała czymś wymalowaną twarz. Niewykluczone, że wczoraj uderzyła się mocno w głowę i po obudzeniu zgodziła się przetestować nowe kosmetyki Dorcas. – Możemy tu usiąść?

─ Jasne – odparł uprzejmie Dorian, zanim Mary zdołała go uprzedzić. Wyglądał na zdumionego niesamowitą uprzejmością rudowłosej w towarzystwie McDonaldówny.

Lily błysnęła uśmiechem, przełożyła nogę przez ławę, swoją torbę usadowiła pomiędzy sobą i Dorianem, po czym rozejrzała się po całej sali. Wyglądała na nieco zdezorientowaną.

─ Widzieliście może _Jamesa?_ – zapytała, poprawiając wianek na głowie.

Dorian zamrugał. Mary otworzyła usta – trochę z oburzenia, a trochę z szoku – i spojrzała w kierunku Dor. Ta wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do obściskiwania się z Lukiem.

─ Nie – odparł Chamberlain i złapał ją za rękaw, próbując powstrzymać ją przed szukaniem go wzrokiem.

─ _Tam jest_ – pokrzyżowała mu szyki Mary, pokazując palcem na wielkie zgromadzenie puchonów. Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

Po tym, jak sam James Potter zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum osób, wielu gapiów rozeszło się do swoich stołów, ewidentnie chcąc doprowadzić do konfrontacji tej dwójki. Evansówna spojrzała w tamtym kierunku właśnie wtedy, gdy Rogacz przysiadł – a raczej _przyklęknął –_ przed Skye i ściszonym głosem zaczął się o coś pytać. Wianek lekko przekrzywił się na głowie Lily.

Niemal natychmiast odwróciła wzrok. Nie pytając Doriana o zdanie, sięgnęła po jego kubek do połowy wypełniony sokiem dyniowym oraz wódką Mary i łyknęła odrobinę płynu.

Wyczuwając posmak alkoholu, spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Dorian już przygotowywał jakieś usprawiedliwienie, spodziewając się tyrady o szkodliwości picia, ale ku jego zdumieniu Lily darowała dobie temat. Ponownie spojrzała w kierunku Skye i Jamesa.

─ Myślałam, że nie rozmawiają – odparła ostrożnie.

Mary uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem.

─ To musi być bolesne, nagle stracić całe jego zainteresowanie, co nie, Evans? – Wila wydała z siebie fałszywy dźwięk, który miał świadczyć o tym, że jest jej przykro. – Takie jest życie i taki to chłopak. Komu jak komu, ale tobie chyba nie muszę tego tłumaczyć.

Lily prychnęła.

─ Wiem, że Potter bawi się ludźmi, ale żeby pójść w odstawkę, trzeba najpierw stać się jego zabawką, czyli dziewczyną. A ja nią nigdy nie zostanę.

─ Daj spokój, Evans – zaśmiała się Mary. – Przecież wiem, że wewnątrz szalejesz z wściekłości. Powiem ci coś w sekrecie – ściszyła głos. – DeVitt przeszkadza i mnie. Możemy połączyć siły i razem zlikwidować jej problem.

Lily prychnęła.

Dorian, wyczuwając narastające napięcie, postanowił zmienić temat:

─ Ładny wianek.

Ruda zdjęła wianek z głowy.

─ To… założyłam się z Jamesem, że… ─ urwała. Pokręciła głową, wywróciła oczami i machnęła ręką, jakby to już i tak nie miało znaczenia, po czym pogrzebała w swojej torbie i wyjęła książkę z transmutacji.

W międzyczasie Dorcas odkleiła się od swojego chłopaka i zaczęła głęboko oddychać, by uspokoić oddech.

─ Nie poszłaś na zielarstwo, bo dzisiaj lekcje odbywały się w nawiedzonej cieplarni? – zapytała się Mary, śmiertelnie poważnie. Wila zmarszczyła brwi.

─ _Co?_

─ Mieliście lekcje w _szóstej cieplarni._ Gdybym nie została wyrzucona z grupy owutemiakowej, to też bym dzisiaj nie poszła – oświadczyła godnie Meadowes. – Berta powiedziała mi kiedyś, że jakiś chłopak tam zginął i ponoć jego duch wciąż szaleje.

─ _Nie bądź śmieszna,_ Dorcas.

─ Mówię prawdę! Och, Lily czy to nieprawda, że tam dzieją się dziwne rzeczy?

Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Dzisiaj Eric Stimpson odrobaczał swoją mandragorę wprost na moje włosy – przyznała. – Nim dalej się odsuwałam, tym więcej glizd wchodziło mi pod grzywkę.

Dorcas uderzyła rękami w stół.

─ Mamy dowód! Sądzę, że powinniście zbadać tę sprawę, wiesz, Dorian? To byłby idealny temat na was projekt – trochę w tym historii magii, trochę transmutacji humanoidalnej, obrony przed czarną magią, nawet zielarstwa… co o tym myślisz, Lily?

Rudowłosa podrapała się po głowie. Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd zgodziła się na współudział w projekcie, jednak ani Dorian, ani ona nie mieli jeszcze pomysłu na temat. Lily na czas zakładu wolała za bardzo się w to nie angażować. Wcześniej szczerze wątpiła w swoją przegraną, ale w miarę czasu przekonała się, że James faktycznie potrafi się powstrzymywać. Nie dość, że był bardzo _przyjazny,_ nie kombinował tak jak zwykle, nie mącił, nie próbował przekonać jej, że jest w nim zakochana. W dodatku był dosyć… _kochany._ Lily zdołała się przekonać, że całkiem zabawnie można spędzić z nim czas i choć wciąż myśl, że mogłoby łączyć ich coś więcej niż _potencjalna przyjaźń,_ nie mieściła jej się w głowie, zaczynała dostrzegać w Jamesie coraz więcej pozytywnych cech. Zaczynała się obawiać, że wkrótce jej temperament weźmie górę – tak jak prognozował Potter tydzień temu – i to ona ostatecznie przegra.

Dzisiaj, kiedy zobaczyła go przy Skye DeVitt ta myśl natychmiast uleciała z jej głowy. Spojrzała na Doriana z kpiną wymalowaną na twarzy.

─ Widzę, że podzielasz entuzjazm Dorcas, co do takiego tematu.

─ Nie do końca – odparł, równie rozbawiony. – Ale mam już pewien pomysł – wyprostował się dumnie i, nie spuszczając wzroku z Lily, pociągnął łyk swojego soku dyniowego z wódką. ─ _Gotowa?_

Lily kiwnęła głową, niezbyt zaciekawiona.

─ Myślę, że powinniśmy uderzyć w _elfy._

─ _W co?_

W pierwszej chwili Dorian pomyślał, że pytanie wypłynęło z ust Lily, ale prawie natychmiast rozpoznał różnicę w głosach. Mary patrzała na niego jak na uciekiniera z oddziału zamkniętego w Mungu, na przemian to zerkając w jego oczy, to na swoją piersiówkę z wódką. W jej oczach Chamberlain dostrzegł sygnał ostrzegawczy.

─ _Elfy –_ mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. – Wiesz, długie uszy, przepowiadanie przyszłości, nieśmiertelność…

─ Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś fanem Tolkiena – zażartowała Lily. Kiedy dziewczyna zobaczyła miny towarzystwa, domyśliła się, że nie zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi. ─ To taki mugolski pisarz.

─ W każdym razie… Ojciec często mówił mi, że w większym stopniu to elfy niż jasnowidze odpowiadają za powstawanie _przepowiedni…_

─ Jestem przekonana, że w ten sposób próbował cię nastraszyć, żebyś przestał malować ściany, kopać młodszego brata albo ganiać się z gnomami w ogródku – zgasiła go Mary. – Moja matka mówiła mi, kiedy byłam mała, że naprawdę jestem adoptowaną córką inferiusa.

─ A moja, że w mojej szafie mieszka Śmierć z _Opowieści o trzech braciach_ i jeśli nie będę jej słuchać, to ona ją uwolni – odezwała się Dorcas. – Wciąż się boję tej szafy.

─ Czy tylko mój ojciec jest zwolennikiem bezstresowego wychowania? – odezwała się Lily, woląc nawet nie pytać, czym jest inferius albo Śmierć z _Opowieści o trzech braciach._

─ Jestem pewna, że Potterowie również – szepnęła Dorcas, chichocząc pod nosem. – Będziecie się z Jamesem zgadzać przynajmniej w kwestii wychowania dzieci.

Lily postanowiła zignorować tę uwagę:

─ Mów dalej, Dorian.

─ Nie wiem jak wasza klasa, ale my na Historii Magii mieliśmy zarys wojen elfickich. Historia zgadza się, co do tego, że kiedyś elfy żyły pośród nas, ale ponoć wyginęły przez represje goblinów czy coś takiego… nie ma obecnie żadnych dowodów na to, że ich gatunek przetrwał.

─ Jeszcze sekunda i zawołam Jones, Powell i tę dzikuskę, Evę Carver, żebyś mógł z nimi pogadać o nieistniejących stworzeniach – mruknęła Mary.

Dorian obdarzył ją mało łaskawym spojrzeniem.

─ To w pewien sposób obejmuję historię. Jeśli chodzi o transmutację, to mamy przecież Legendę o Sobowtórach…

Lily spojrzała na niego bez zrozumienia.

─ To jedna z czarodziejskich bajek, Lily – odezwała się Dorcas. – Ponoć istniały cztery czarodziejki o elfickim pochodzeniu, które posiadały zdolność zmieniania się w dowolną osobę... wiesz, tak jakby naćpały się Eliksirem Wielosokowym czy czymś.

Luke zachichotał.

─ Na koniec wszystkie pozabijały siebie nawzajem – dokończył Dorian. – Poszło o czarodzieja, który zakochał się w jednej z nich, Priscilli. Każda z sióstr przybrała jej postać, żeby uwieść tego czarodzieja… jest to dokonały przykład transmutacji humanoidalnej.

Lily zamrugała.

─ Mówiąc o transmutacji humanoidalnej masz na myśli zmianę ludzi w innych ludzi czy też fakt, że pozabijały się o chłopaka?

─ Pewnie i to, i to – mruknęła Mary.

─ Nieśmiertelność elfom zapewniał legendarny eliksir – kontynuował niezrażony Chamberlain. – Z jakieś niesamowitej rośliny. To jest temat na eliksiry i zielarstwo. Jeśli chodzi o zaklęcia, to sam opis magii elfickiej będzie w sam raz. Moim dodatkowym przedmiotem są runy – pismo wykorzystywane przez elfy – oraz wróżbiarstwo, a tutaj możemy wcisnąć ich dar przepowiadania przyszłości i całą tę plotkę o przepowiedniach…

─ Pomyślałeś o wszystkim – stwierdziła Lily. – Mnie temat odpowiada. Jednak muszę zgodzić się z Mary, że…

─ …to kompletny _absurd._ Stąpacie po cienkim lodzie, prając brudy z Departamentu Tajemnic. Nikt nie weźmie was na poważnie, jeżeli zaczniecie rzucać niepotwierdzonymi, wyssanymi z palca _hipotezami_ i…

─ Mój wujek był Niewymownym – przerwał jej Luke. – Zobaczył ponuraka, dwa dni później ukąsił go Boomslang i w agonii przed śmiercią zaczął majaczyć o przepowiedniach pozamykanych w kulkach, czy coś takiego.

─ Wszystko owiane tajemnicą – rozmarzyła się Dorcas. – _Totalnie_ powinniście to zrobić. _No_ – zreflektowała się – o ile mój pomysł z nawiedzoną cieplarnią jest zbyt ambitny.

─ Dorian, chyba nie bierzesz tego na poważnie – parsknęła Mary.

Lily bardzo zdziwiło to, że zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Po tym, co usłyszała o niej z ust Doriana, miała wrażenie, że ta dwójka nie przepada za sobą w porównywalnym stopniu jak Dorian i James. Oni tymczasem wyglądali jak Jessica Beinz i Phil Estradoth, czyli związek składający się z chłodnej despotki i posłusznego pantoflarza.

 _Ciekawa odmiana._ W jej pamięci Dorian zachował się _zawsze_ jako bardzo temperamentna i niezależna osoba.

─ Przykro mi to mówić, Mary, ale, _no wiesz…_ ─ Dorian spojrzał na nią złośliwie – _nie sądzę, że to twój interes._

 _Jednak się nie zmienił,_ uśmiechnęła się w duchu Lily. McDonaldówna prychnęła głośno, wstała, odrzuciła lśniące włosy za ramię i machając biodrami opuściła Wielką Salę.

Evansówna wykonała ten sam gest, prychając pięć razy bardziej donośnie. Najwyraźniej z powodzeniem przedrzeźniła nielubianą koleżankę, bo towarzystwo zaniosło się śmiechem. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak wila chwyta Jamesa za kołnierz i z powodzeniem odciąga od Skye DeVitt.

Nawet osoby jej pokroju czasem mogą okazać się przydatne.

* * *

 **H** estia z niemrawą miną opuściła klasę starożytnych runów. Profesor Peyne miała dzisiaj okropny katar i najwyraźniej zaraziła Hestię, tłumacząc jej przez pół godziny kolejne, skomplikowane znaki. Dziewczyna miała okropne mdłości, zresztą niepierwszy raz od daty feralnego zabiegu. Usłyszenie własnego głosu po tak długim czasie było przepięknym doświadczeniem, ale niosło to za sobą tak wiele negatywów, że Hestii daleko było do poskakiwania ze szczęścia. Belle mówiła jej nawet na King's Cross, że może czuć się „jakby miała wieczną _jelitówkę_ ".

W poprzednim korytarzu złapał ją Jayden i jak zwykle zadał tuzin absolutnie nudnych, bezsensownych i niezbyt poprawiających humor pytań. Chociaż wciąż ledwo kojarzyła, kim on jest, jego rysy zaczynały robić się coraz bardziej znajome, problem w tym, że Hestia nie wiedziała, czy to objaw powolnego przypominania sobie tego, co utraciła, czy też po prostu przyzwyczaiła się do jego towarzystwa.

 **Zerknęła na swój zegarek. Ósma pięćdziesiąt cztery.**

Pogrzebała w kieszeni swojej kamizelki, mając nadzieję na znalezienie zawieszki do swojego łańcuszka w kształcie trzeminorka. Zamiast tego, w jej dłoni znalazł się pozłacany medalik z przeczepioną do niego klepsydrą.

Dziwna energia rozeszła się po ciele Hestii, tak jak wtedy, kiedy Emmelina dała jej go w Sylwestra, mówiąc, że to prezent od _Chase'a._ Chase i ten wisiorek, no, może jeszcze czekoladowe croissanty, to jedyne, co wzbudzało w niej _bardzo_ pozytywne emocje. Zarówno pozłacana klepsydra, sypiący się w niej piasek, jak i twarz i uśmiech tego złotowłosego chłopca wydawały jej się znajome, co stanowiło bardzo miłe uczucie, zważywszy, że nie pamiętała praktycznie niczego.

Zamrugała, po czym wyciągnęła medalik z kieszeni i przyłożyła go sobie do oka, jak lupę. Towarzyszyło jej uczucie, które zwykle prześladuje uczących się żmudnie studentów, którzy po powtarzaniu tysiąc razy jednej nazwy, nagle tydzień później jej zapominają i z rozpaczą proszą towarzystwo o „pierwszą literę". Podobnie Hestia wiedziała, że gdzieś spotkała się z tą specyficzną _biżuterią_ , ale desperacko potrzebowała jakieś wskazówki, która mogłaby ją na to naprowadzić. Z każdym dniem czuła, że jest coraz bliżej rozwiązania zagadki, coraz bliżej _przypomnienia sobie,_ ale ostatecznie odpowiedź wyślizgiwała jej się z rąk, jakby próbowała złapać dym.

Szła tak dalej, kompletnie nie patrząc przed siebie, tylko na przesypujący się piasek. Klepsydra o mało nie wyślizgnęła się z jej dłoni, dlatego Hestia przezornie zawiesiła długi, misterny złoty łańcuszek na szyję. Wkładając go za kołnierzyk, przypadkiem pozwoliła piaskowi przesypać się w całości na drugą stronę. Poczuła zawroty głowy.

Przymknęła oczy, czując ostrą migrenę. Miała wrażenie, że otaczające ją obrazy zaczynają się rozmywać, że jacyś ludzie przebiegają obok niej w zawrotnej prędkości. Musiała zamrugać parokrotnie i trochę pomachać głową, żeby nieprzyjemne uczucie odeszło.

Praktykując tę amatorską gimnastykę, wpadła na jakąś osobę. Usłyszała znajomy łoskot uderzających książek o podłogę. Otworzyła oczy.

Przed nią leżała Jo Prewett, usiłująca rozmasować sobie obolałe od upadku pośladki. Hestia spojrzała na nią nieprzytomnie.

─ Gdzie byłaś? – zapytała sennym głosem. – Profesor Peyne pytała o ciebie. Ponoć chciałaś od niej jakieś materiały do nauki.

Jo zaklęła, podnosząc się z podłogi. Hestia pomogła zebrać jej porozrzucane książki.

─ Mam dzisiaj wolny dzień – warknęła Jo, otrzepując swoją zielono-srebrną spódniczkę. – Muszę się uczyć do egzaminu.

Hestii zawsze wydawało się, że jeśli ktoś robi sobie dzień nauki, to może spokojnie posiedzieć w łóżku i piżamie, a nie – jak Jo – biegać po Hogwarcie w obcasach. Chociaż w Wielkiej Brytanii Jones poznała wiele osób, które – o zgrozo! – nie sypiały w piżamach, tylko w bieliźnie. Kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszała takie zdanie – wypłynęło ono z ust Jamesa, a następnie potwierdził je Syriusz, May, Belle i Seth Potter – nie mieściło jej się to w głowie. Jo wygląda na równie niezrównoważoną jak Potterowie. Może sypiała w miniówce i koturnach.

─ Te rzeczy mogą ci się przydać – nalegała Hestia. – To jakiś zbiór wszystkich znaków czy coś.

Jo jęknęła, przejeżdżając otwartą dłonią po twarzy. Zastanowiła się przez moment, uśmiechnęła się słodko i spojrzała na Hestię wcale nie tak wyniośle i złośliwie jak zwykle:

─ Zaraz mamy runy, prawda? Weźmiesz to od niej, dobrze? _Naprawdę się dzisiaj śpieszę._

─ O co ci chodzi, przecież dopiero co skoń…

─ Dzięki! – Jo już zniknęła za jednym z korytarzy. Hestia wzruszyła ramionami. Widać, że nie tylko Dorcas Meadowes nie ma pojęcia o swoim planie lekcji.

Ruszyła dalej, chowając medalik z powrotem do kieszeni. Nic już dzisiaj nie wymyśli. Pomyślała o cieplutkich czekoladowych croissantach czekających na nią w Wielkiej Sali i ochoczo ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Ku jej zdumieniu, bardzo wiele mijanych przez nią osób szło w kierunku skrzydła, gdzie znajdowały się sale z przedmiotami do wyboru – jak mugoloznastwo, runy, numerologia czy wróżbiarstwo. Hestia dobrze wiedziała, że o dziewiątej w poniedziałki wszystkie te zajęcia się konczą.

─ Hej, Hestia!

Szatynka odwróciła głowę. Uśmiechnęła się, bo zobaczyła Luke'a McDonwera, jej sąsiada z ławki na runach.

─ Idziesz w moją stronę, no nie? – zapytał, przywołując ją gestem dłoni. Hestia zmarszczyła brwi. ─ No chodź, bo zaraz spóźnimy się na runy. Peyne jest chora i wściekła. Nie popuści nam.

Jonesówna chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast to spojrzała w zegarek. O mało nie krzyknęła.

 **Siódma pięćdziesiąt dziewięć.**

* * *

 **J** ames miał zastąpić dzisiaj Franka w trenowaniu drużyny. Dowiedział się tego raptem siedem minut temu od Elise Gonzales, trzeciorocznej Gryfonki, która wcześnie rano wyszła ze skrzydła szpitalnego i zwolniła kapitanowi łóżko:

─ Dostałam smoczej ospy – tłumaczyła mała, szczerze wzburzona. – Powiedziano mi, że będę leżeć w skrzydle jeszcze minimum _trzy_ dni, a wtem zjawia się wielki _Frank Longbottom_ i Pomfrey mówi mi, że nie jestem _wystarczająco_ chora. _Musiała_ to zrobić właśnie wtedy, kiedy mam te głupie projekty z transmutacji!

Potter co prawda nie znał przyczyny niedyspozycji swojego kapitana, a nawet zbytnio się nią nie interesował, ale w pokrętnych tłumaczeniach udzielonych drużynie niesamowicie demonizował jego samopoczucie, dodając przy tym, że Frank wręcz _błagał go,_ aby poprowadził dzisiejszy trening. Trzy minuty zajęło mu znalezienie pięciu pozostałych graczy z pierwszej siódemki, i Syriusza, w dalszym ciągu z osłabioną ręką, oraz rezerwowego obrońcę. Nie chciał tracić czasu na poszukiwania ławkowych – bądź co bądź mogła to być jego ostatnia okazja na zasmakowanie słodkiej, sportowej władzy. Longbottom słynął bowiem z tego, że bardzo szybko się kurował, a w przyszłym roku opaska kapitana wcale nie musiała przypaść Jamesowi (co byłoby najgorszą możliwą alternatywą, bo przepadłby następny rok, który Potter mógłby spędzić na prześladowanie Evans w łazienkach dla prefektów).

Ku zdziwieniu Jamesa, nikt nie doszukiwał się problemów, które zawsze pojawiały się z chwilą podjęcia decyzji o spontanicznym treningu. Być może wzbudzał większy respekt niż wiecznie bojący się postawić na swoim Frank. Co dziwne, to wcale nie łechtało przyjemnie jego ego.

Nieciekawie działo się ostatnio w drużynie. _Bez_ Syriusza, który zwykle rozpogadzał nadętych graczy, _bez_ Chrisa, agresywnego i przerażającego, ale jednak bezcennego w defensywie i _z_ Mary, która chyba przyjęła sobie za cel doprowadzić do obłędu każdego z drużyny; to wszystko straciło swój osobliwy urok, przynajmniej dla Jamesa.

Trenowali bardzo zacięcie, chociaż w sumie nie mieli _po co._ Najbliższy mecz czekał ich dopiero pod koniec lutego, i to w dodatku z Hufflepuffem, który po odejściu Skye będzie już cieniem drużyny. James wiedział, że to niepoprawne nastawienie, zwłaszcza, że w Qudditchu zdarzały się już większa cuda, ale jednak lenistwo dopadało powoli i jego, chłopaka jak dotąd z największym zapałem do gry.

Maszerując w kierunku boiska, przypomniał sobie o Skye. Niełatwą ścieżkę wybrała dziewczyna dla siebie. Nie chodziło o to, że James wątpił, iż w Harpiach DeVitt da sobie radę – Merlinie, chyba nikt, kto widział tę dziewczynę w akcji, nie miał takich wątpliwości. Bawiło go to tylko, bo on też całkiem niedawno łączył swoją przyszłość z Qudditchem. Teraz doszedł do takiego etapu, w którym powinien się nakierować – albo postawić wszystko na sport, albo na naukę, bo innej drogi nie było.

James wolał się uczyć.

 _Szósty rok to nie piknik_ , jak często mawiała do niego Lily. James odczuł to na własnej skórze. Przez pięć poprzednich lat nie przykładał się do nauki ani trochę, a jednak zdobywał dobre stopnie, bo miał bardzo chłonny umysł i wszystkie wymagane informacje zapamiętywał już na lekcji. Teraz jednak lekcje stanowiły jedynie praktyki do tego, co _musieli nauczyć się samemu_ , dlatego sielanka się skończyła. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak wiele energii podręczniki i teorie potrafią wyssać, a co dopiero pisanie pięciostopowych esejów. Obiecał sobie, że zostanie aurorem, jak jego ojciec, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy nie musiał wcale w przyszłości pracować. Miał przypisaną niezłą fortunkę, którą będzie mógł dysponować po ukończeniu siedemnastki. Nie musiał wcale się kłopotać z przyswajaniem nauki niezbędnej do aurorskiej profesji, mógł skupić się tylko i wyłącznie na wymyślaniu kawałów i trenowaniu Qudditcha, no, ewentualnie jeszcze dręczeniu Evans.

Naprawdę _mógł._

Ale James by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

Źle się działo na tym świecie – i mowa tutaj o rzeczach gorszych niż wyrzucenie jego najlepszego przyjaciela z domowej reprezentacji w Qudditchu. Codziennie dokonywano mordów na mugolach, mugolakach, zdrajcach krwi, a nawet na Aurorach, działaczach Brygady Uderzeniowej i innych obrońcach czarodziejów. Wiele osób mogło opuszczać Anglię, ukrywać się pod Fideliusem czy wymyślać jeszcze inne sposoby na przezimowanie całej tej wojny, ale te rozwiązania nie podobały się Jamesowi. Nie był on typem człowieka, który stoi z boku i przygląda się cierpieniom niewinnych. Nie był typem człowieka, który ze strachu zmienia swoje poglądy, swoją ideologię. Nie był też typem człowieka, który ima z czarną magią, dławi swoje człowieczeństwo czy umywa ręce na dławienie go przez swoje otoczenie. Od zawsze spostrzegał świat w sposób prosty i absolutny – istnieli bohaterowie i tchórze, a ci, którzy trzymali się od tego podziału z daleka, również zaliczani zostawali do tchórzy. Natomiast James został przydzielony do Gryffindoru – domu prawych i odważnych. W jego osobowości nie było ani miejsca, ani prawa na tchórzostwo. Samemu Godrykowi Gryffindorowi winien był walkę, a skoro podobne zobowiązania wiązały go z martwym od tysiąca lat czarodziejem, to co dopiero z osobą tak teraźniejszą, codzienną i obecną w jego życiu jak _Lily._

Państwa Potter mugole _pasjonowali_. Pete często porównywał ich do zbzikowanego małżeństwa Weasleyów, swoich sąsiadów i przy okazji autorów uwielbianych przez Setha Pottera książek: „Mugole i my". Od dzieciństwa wpajali oni Jamesowi równość pomiędzy magicznymi i niemagicznymi, zachęcali go do znajdywania przyjaciół wśród mugolaków i do wprowadzania ich w magiczny świat. Mimo to mugole wciąż stanowili dla Jamesa inny, skrajnie różny świat. Nie znał ich wielu, ponieważ wszyscy jego znajomi, jego sąsiedzi, krewni, przyjaciele i wrogowie pochodzili z czystokrwistych rodzin, i to wcale nie było dziwne, bo krąg towarzystwa zamykał się na Dolinie Godryka – bogatej _czarodziejskiej_ wiosce. W jego sercu zasiano ziarenka tolerancji, ale jednak niemagiczni wciąż stanowili dla niego szeroką, nieznaną populację, wzbudzającą najwyżej obojętność.

Sytuacja zmieniła się, kiedy pojechał do Hogwartu i poznał Lily Evans. Owszem, James zdawał sobie sprawę z jej _licznych_ wad – jak strach przed okazywaniem uczuć, wybuchowość, zadziorność i ośli upór. Nie utrzymywał z nią też żadnych _bardzo_ zażyłych stosunków. Jednak _nigdy_ nie spotkał istoty równie niewinnej, ciepłej i pełnej czystej dobroci, takiej, która próbuje doszukać się pozytywnych cech nawet w osobach zepsutych do szpiku kości. Takich osób powinno być na świecie jak najwięcej. Takie osoby powinno się ochraniać, a nie zabijać, ośmieszać i torturować.

Spoglądając na nią, nierzadko zastanawiał się, co się z nią stanie. Wiedział, że Lily również nie zamierza pozostać bezczynną podczas wojny, że chce zostać uzdrowicielką lub aurorem. Jednak czasami uderzała go przerażająca świadomość, że ona może nawet nie _dożyć_ podjęcia któregoś z tych zawodów. Znajdowała się na samym szczycie listy osób do usunięcia, sporządzonej przez Śmierciożerców. O tak, poczucie odpowiedzialności za tę rudę istotkę nie dawało mu spokoju. Dlatego starał się być wielozadaniowy, wielokrotnie przekładając ponad Qudditcha ciężką pracę. Było to jeszcze bardziej męczące, kiedy Qudditch, dotąd rozluźniająca dla niego forma rozrywki, stawała się męczarnią.

Miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj będzie inaczej.

Gryfoni wpadli do szatni, wedle swojej tradycji dewastując każdą uporządkowaną cząstkę materii. Po przejściu takiego tornada, jak drużyna czerwonych, skrzaty musiały sprzątać kilka ładnych godzin, ale to był ważny element ich taktyki – cała ta szybkość, zamieszanie i rozgardiasz. W dalszym ciągu zadumany James ruszył w kierunku swojej szafki, gdy nagle zauważył coś bardzo dziwnego.

Niebieskie szafki były pootwierane. W ich wnętrzu znajdowały się ubrania, bidony, różdżki i kanapki. A przed nimi stała drużyna Krukonów, przebrana w swoje stroje treningowe i z bardzo niezadowolonymi minami.

 _Cudownie,_ pomyślał.

─ Mieliśmy zarezerwowane boisko na dzisiaj – odparł, szukając wzrokiem kapitana Krukonów, Luisa Hayesa. Nie było widać ani jego, ani większości pierwszego składu Ravenclawu. Gdzie się podział Podmore? Estradoth? Jepson? A nawet ten przygłup, Chamberlain?

─ Nasi już są na boisku – zwróciła się do niego stojąca blisko blondynka. – Rozmawiaj o tym z Luisem.

James warknął, zniecierpliwiony. Kątem oka zauważył, że jego drużyna nie zaczęła się jeszcze przebierać. Ruchem głowy kazał im zacząć.

─ Wypieprzymy ich, nie martwcie się.

On sam, zamiast zrzucić z siebie mundurek, poszedł na boisko, gotowy, by stawić czoła Hayesowi. Krukoni musieli wejść na boisko stosunkowo niedawno, bo wciąż jeszcze się rozgrzewali. Zagwizdał. W jego kierunku obejrzała się cała drużyna.

W Krukonach ciekawe było to, że ich reprezentacja składała się tylko i wyłącznie z chłopaków, szósto- i siódmorocznych. James pamiętał, że kiedyś grała z nimi jeszcze Mayie, ale Chamberlain – który był wówczas kapitanem, wyrzucił ją z drużyny za „niepoczytalność". Od tego czasu zaczął go szczerze nienawidzić, a potem jego antypatia już tylko przybierała na sile.

Minęła chwila zanim Hayes uspokoił swoją drużynę i wskazał osobę, która miała pójść rozmówić się z Jamesem. Wybór padł na – o, ironio! – Doriana.

Chamberlain wyszedł mu na spotkanie mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy Mary i Syriusz wrócili z szatni poprzebierani. Zawsze szło im to najszybciej, bo nie mieli zwyczaju plotkować przed treningiem, jak reszta drużyny.

─ _Potter._

─ _Chamberlain._

Kiedy stawali twarzą twarz o wiele łatwiej było dostrzec istniejące pomiędzy nimi podobieństwo – oboje nosili okulary, byli wysocy, podobnej budowy, mieli taki sam kolor oczu, a nawet ciut podobne do siebie włosy. Chociaż James i Dorian szczerze sobą gardzili i nie dostrzegali jeden w drugim niczego dobrego, to często bywali porównywani przez uczniów czy nauczycieli. Posiadali w końcu podobne zainteresowania, ambicje, dobrze szły im jednakowe przedmioty, a nawet podobała im się ta sama dziewczyna.

Odkąd Chamberlain opuścił Hogwart rok temu, James nie widział go na oczy i wolał pozostać przy takim stanie rzeczy. Owszem, dostawał białej gorączki, kiedy dochodziły go wszystkie te pogłoski o nim i Lily, jednak wolał wysłuchiwać ich dalej niż skonfrontować się z Krukonem. Syriusz często żartował, że James jest na niego uczulony i on wierzył głęboko w tę hipotezę. Kiedy tylko Dorian stanął przed nim w całej okazałości, doznał wrażenia, że zaraz kichnie.

─ Ugniatacie dla nas trawkę? – zapytał Potter, wskazując głową na rozgrzewającą się drużynę, która teraz rozpoczęła serię skłonów w siadzie rozkrocznym.

─ Spóźniliście się – odparł, niby to uprzejmie, ale jednak głosem przesyconym jadem. – Za trzy godziny kończymy trening, możecie wtedy tutaj zajrzeć, ale nie gwarantuję, że…

─ Mieliśmy rezerwację _na dzisiaj_ – przerwał mu butnie okularnik. – Flitwick na pewno wie co nieco na ten temat.

─ Och, po prostu zjeżdżaj, Chamberlain – wtrącił się Syriusz. W jego szarych oczach pojawiły się iskierki podekscytowania, jak zawsze, kiedy przeczuwał, że zbliża się jakaś awantura.

James uśmiechnął się z kpiną.

─ Wiesz, Syriuszu, _Dorian_ bardzo lubi przywłaszczać sobie _moje rzeczy –_ odparł butnie. – Wykłóca się nawet o zarezerwowane przez _moją drużynę_ boisko.

Zacmokał i poklepał Krukona po plecach.

─ Ostatecznie wszystko i tak dostaje się mnie, ale jeśli to podwyższa ci samoocenę, to baw się dalej, kto ci broni.

─ Och, zapominasz o pewnym _wyjątku –_ wtrącił Dorian z cwanickim uśmieszkiem. – Sądzę, że Lily poczułaby się trochę urażona, że nazywasz ją _rzeczą._ Dzisiaj powiedziała coś zabawnego na śniadaniu, wiesz? Jak to było, Mary, „ _żeby stać się zabawką Pottera najpierw trzeba z kim chodzić, a to mnie nigdy nie spotka"_?

James zacisnął pięści i spojrzał ze złością na McDonaldównę. Ta wzruszyła ramionami

─ Evans nie jest miłą osóbką, to prawda.

Syriusz zagwizdał, odnotowując, że policzki Jamesa robią się purpurowe.

─ Dobrze wiedzieć, że w trójkę obgadujecie mnie i zajadacie się parówkami.

─ Jestem pewien, że Evans nie je parówek – szepnął – jak zwykle bardzo szczegółowy i pocieszający – Syriusz.

─ Lily jest po prostu _szczera_ – sprostował Dorian. – I na pewno nie jest czymś, co może kupić ci twój tatuś, Potter.

Następne, co dało się usłyszeć na boisku, w szatni, i na trybunach, to dźwięk łamanych kości. Dorian złapał się za krwawiący nos i syknął – trochę z bólu, a trochę z wściekłości. Nie pytając nikogo o zdanie, sam wymierzył Jamesowi z pięści. W czepku urodzonemu Rogaczowi jak zwykle dopisało szczęście i choć siła, z którą uderzył go Dorian nie była mała, skończyło się tylko na podbiciu oka.

Mary wrzasnęła. Syriusz wyciągnął różdżkę zza pazuchy i, chcąc pomóc przyjacielowi, wymierzył w Chamberlaina _Expelliarmusem._

─ Syriusz, przytrzymaj go! – rozkazała wila, niemal błagalnym głosem.

Syriusz – niestety lub stety – bawił się zbyt dobrze. _Tak dawno_ on i James na nikogo nie napadali. Ile straconych okazji!

James poszedł w jego ślady i wyciągnął swoją własną różdżkę. Tę chwilę nieuwagi wykorzystał Dorian, który zdążywszy wstać z ziemi i pochwycić swoją różdżkę, uderzył w Jamesa _Drętwotą._ Syriusz rzucił _Protego_ za przyjaciela.

Kiedy Potter był już uzbrojony i przytomny, i kiedy zdążył już podziękować sekundantowi za krycie jego pleców, błysnął tak znajomym i tak zniewalającym łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem. Mary w tej chwili wiedziała, że nie da się go już uspokoić.

Różnokolorowe groty zaczęły błyskać, a jedyne o czym McDonaldówna myślała, to jak je wszystkie ominąć. Bała się spuścić Jamesa, Syriusza i Doriana z oczu choćby po to, żeby wyciągnąć różdżkę, bo mogłaby skończyć naprawdę źle. Rozgrzewający się Krukoni zwrócili uwagę na bójkę powstałą pomiędzy ich obrońcą a gryfońskim szukającym. Niektórzy z nich ruszyli pomóc koledze, jednak znaczna większość skupiła się na unikaniu odbijających się zaklęć, tak jak Mary.

James nie spoczywał jedynie na zaklęciach. Omotany nieopisanym szałem, na przemian to rzucał najokrutniejsze uroki, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy, to kopał i uderzał przeciwnika po twarzy i w inne, wrażliwie miejsca. Po boisku rozchodziły się odgłosy tłuczonych kości, pisku Mary, krzyków starających się uniknąć wirujących zaklęć Gryfonów i – naturalnie – maniakalnego śmiechu Syriusza, na przemian przerywanego kolejną falą podżegających Jamesa tekstów w stylu:

─ James, ja go będę trzymać, a ty trzep, ale mocniej. _Błagam_ , włóż w to serce. Pomyśl tylko, on się całował z _Lil_. On _próbuje_ do niej wrócić.

─ Nie próbuję! – krzyknął Dorian, unosząc ręce do góry.

─ Nie próbuje! – potwierdziła przerażona Mary.

Jednak jedyną osobą, która przekonywała Jamesa, był jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Jeśli wcześniejszy stan ducha Pottera można było nazwać _szałem,_ to teraz ogarnęła go czysta, zimna _furia._ Rogacz po raz kolejny udowodnił jak bardzo bezlitosną i bezwzględną potrafi być osobą, a wyraz jego twarzy przeraził nawet tak zakochaną w nim istotę, jak Mary.

Syriusz zaśmiał się szaleńczo.

─ Teraz lepiej! ─ pochwalił go Black, rzucając _Levicorpusa._ ─ Pomyśl o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy to _ona_ odmawiała ci przez _niego_. Pomyśl o tym, James! To się nazywa rozgrzewka, żałośni tchórze! Mamy tu trening! Mocniej, Rogasiu… o, wracasz do różdżki! Nie… Hahaha, tak trzymaj! Wynoś się Mary, bo zaraz to tobie Rogaś rozkwasi nos.

─ Mary? – zapytał bardzo charakterystyczny, wyniosły i chłodny głos.

Syriusz przełknął ślinę. Kiedy tylko to imię, wymówione tak protekcjonalnie i wściekle, dotarło do uszu Jamesa, niemal natychmiast zaprzestał on całego przedstawienia. Podobnie rzecz się miała, jeśli chodziło o Doriana.

Ta dziewczyna była _dobra._

─ Eee… oo… uu… Cześć, Lil! ─ przywitał się serdecznie Łapa, zarzucając jej ręce na bark. Ruda strzepnęła ją niemal natychmiast. ─ Wyglądasz dzisiaj _świetnie._ Widzisz, kochana, my tu właśnie…

─ Bijemy się o boisko – dokończył James, zbyt wściekły, by spojrzeć w umiłowane, szmaragdowozielone oczy w kształcie migdałków.

* * *

─ **P** rzecież wiesz, że czekam na moją analizę – droczyła się Jo, maczając swoje nachos w sosie guacamole. ─ To idiotyczne, jak bardzo się wykręcasz.

Jo i Jordan siedzieli właśnie w _Mojo,_ świeżo otwartej londyńskiej knajpce z meksykańskim jedzeniem. Dziewczyna zaczepiła Jordana tuż po jego zajęciach z podstaw psychopatologii. Zarwała dzisiaj następny poniedziałek, ale nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio, bo Slughorn przyznał jej dwa dodatkowe dni nauki na przyszłotygodniowy egzamin, który miał rozstrzygnąć, czy może przeskoczyć klasę czy nie. Ślimak co prawda nie sprecyzował _dokładnie_ charakteru tych bonusowych, wolnych dni. Nie powiedział na przykład, czy Jo _może_ odstąpić od nauki i w ramach przedegzaminowego odpoczynku nielegalnie wybrać się do Londynu na tortillę. Ona natomiast wierzyła, że po prostu _zapomniał_ o tym napomknąć. Złudzenia pozwalały jej lepiej funkcjonować.

W _Mojo_ było całkiem sympatycznie. Pomieszczenie utrzymane zostało w ciepłej tonacji, jedyny kontrast stanowiła posadzka, inkrustowana w ciemne gwiazdy wykonane z hebanowego drzewa. Na ścianach wszystkie spojrzenia zbierały finezyjne arabeski, a najróżniejsze lampiony, zwisające gościom nad głowami i kołyszące się jakby w takt orientalnej melodii, rzucały miodową poświatę. Co jakiś czas do stolika numer trzynaście podchodził niezwykle pozytywnie nastawiony kelner o imieniu Javier, z wielkim sombrero na głowie, i pytał się, czy _amantes_ nie chcą jeszcze salsy.

Chociaż Jo nie przepadała za żadną specyficzną kuchnią prócz rosyjskiej, polubiła intensywny smak burrito i enchiladas, które to zamówiła. Nie można było tego powiedzieć o Jordanie, który – jak przystało na prawdziwego Brytyjczyka – co sekundę łapał się za szyję, nie mogąc zdzierżyć pikantnego posmaku dań, i zamawiał o kelnera kolejny dzban mrożonej herbaty. Przy każdej okazji zarzekał się również, że następnym razem zabierze ją na frytki i pudding.

─ A więc będzie następny raz? – zainteresowała się Jo, oddając biednemu Jordanowi swoją frescę grejpfrutową. W międzyczasie do pary podszedł Javier, proponując doprawienie ich dań ostrym kminkiem. Jordan mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: „idź do diabła".

─ Twoja _analiza_ – przypomniał jej, oddając kelnerowi swoje chile relleno z bardzo wymowną miną. ─ Jutro wraca do mnie od Andersa.

─ Mówisz tak od tygodnia – zauważyła Jo. – Ten Anders musi się naprawdę obijać.

─ Wczoraj wrócił z urlopu na Teneryfie – zripostował Jordan. – Jutro na pewno mi ją odda, bo do piątku mam czas na poprawki. Potem przekierują mnie na praktyki…

─ Mówiłeś, mówiłeś… zdecydowałeś już, gdzie chcesz pójść? – przerwała mu Jo, odgarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho.

Steele pokiwał głową ochoczo. Wzmianka o praktykach oderwała go od nieprzyjemnego, palącego uczucia w gardle. Jo nadstawiła uszu.

─ Pójdę do Maudslaya, wyobrażasz to sobie? Myślałem, że odeślą mnie do jakiegoś śmiesznego szpitalika w Ealing, gdzie oddział psychiatryczny ledwo się trzyma, podczas gdy trafiam do jednego z najstarszych londyńskich szpitali, w którym opieka psychiatryczna ciągnie się od minimum siedmiuset lat! Wyobrażasz to sobie, J.? _Tak wiele_ beznadziejnych przypadków. W Maudslayu zamknięci są najwięksi szaleńcy z całej _Wielkiej Brytanii_ – będzie _świetnie._

Jo nigdy nie spotkała osoby, która do tego stopnia podekscytowałaby się praktyką w wielkim, londyńskim psychiatryku, ale mowa tu przecież o Jordanie – chłopaku zupełnie jednorazowym.

─ Cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolony – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, po czym przełożyła rękę przez stół i złapała dłoń swojego towarzysza. Jordan splótł ich palce.

─ A ja… _hmm…_ cieszę się, że się cieszysz.

Tkwili w tej pozycji przez kilka chwil. W międzyczasie Javier zdążył zapytać się Jordana pięć razy, czy nie chce jeszcze oranżady, pojawił się też jakiś zatrudniony grajek, wirtuoz banjo, który wyraźnie prosił ich o dziesięć funtów, nadstawiając swoje sombrero. Steele zignorował obydwu Meksykanów, zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w niebieskie tęczówki skośnych oczu Jo, a ten widok wydawał mu się nawet bardziej hipnotyzujący niż wywiad z schizofrenikiem, który mógł przeprowadzić dwa tygodnie temu na zajęciach. Z tego swoistego transu wyrwał go dopiero właściciel knajpki, informując parę, że już zamykają.

Jordan poderwał się, cały czerwony.

─ Miałem jeszcze skoczyć do Dereka po notatki… - wydukał, szperając w kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu portfela. ─ Odwiozę cię do domu albo do internatu… _ja…_

─ Umówiłam się na Leicester Square z koleżanką – skłamała giętko Jo. ─ Nie musisz…

─ W takim razie _West End!_ – wydukał. – To spory kawałek stąd. Nie pozwolę, żebyś sama jechała _metrem_ o tej godzinie.

Jo na pewno wymyśliłaby bardziej przekonywującą wymówkę, gdyby wiedziała, czym właściwie jest _metro_ , ale nie miała czasu na wyjęcie kieszonkowego słownika terminów mugolskich, który ukradła z klasy mugoloznastwa. Bąknęła więc tylko:

─ Javier mnie odwozi.

Oczy Jordana rozszerzyły się niemal do tego stopnia, że ich średnica mogła konkurować z lampionem.

─ To _eee…_ brat tej koleżanki.

Jordan odetchnął głęboko i błysnął swoim firmowym, sympatycznym uśmiechem. Mimo tego Jo mogła się założyć, że przez sekundę po jego twarzy przemknęła ulga.

─ To _dlatego_ był tak napastliwy! – domyślił się. Wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał tryumf, jakby sprawdziła się jego pierwsza psychologiczna analiza.

Jo pokiwała głową, lekko się krzywiąc. Wcale nie podobało jej się okłamywanie Jordana, chociaż można by pomyśleć, że osiągnęła w tym już poziom mistrzowski. Naprawdę starała się ograniczyć te wszystkie przekręty, ale istniały kwestie, o których _nie mogła_ wspominać, bo złamałaby tym samym prawa czarodziejów. Jo nigdy nie należała do konformistycznych osób, to prawda, ale miała na tyle rozumu w głowie, żeby nie rozpowiadać na prawo i na lewo, że jest magiczna, chodzi do szkoły czarodziejstwa i znalazła się dzisiaj w Londynie tylko dlatego, że zawarła umowę z barmanką Świńskiego Łba.

Jak dobrze, że udało jej się znaleźć Lissę! Z początku nie było to łatwe, trzeba przyznać. W Hogsmeade zawsze roiło się od podejrzanych typów, to prawda, którzy pozabijaliby własne dzieci i żony za trochę złota, jednak Jo wolała osiągnąć porozumienie z kimś mniej _przerażającym._ Opracowała swój własny, nieomylny system, z którego była zadowolona niemal całkowicie:

Z Hogwartu wymykała się przez tajne przejście, które kiedyś pokazał jej Peter Pettigrew. _Kiedyś,_ to znaczy, kiedy jeszcze byli parą, jakkolwiek idiotycznie to nie brzmi. Tajne przejście kończyło się w Miodowym Królestwie, skąd Jo dochodziła do Świńskiego Łba. Zwykle kupowała dwa piwa, żeby podlizać się Lissie, a ta użyczała jej swój kominek i proszek Fiuu za jedynie _dwa sykle._ Lissa pracowała w drugim barze, londyńskim i w dodatku mugolskim, gdzie zainstalowała potajemnie kolejny kominek. Zwykle Lissa zabierała się razem z Jo, żeby udać się na drugą zmianę, a Prewettówna wskakiwała do londyńskiej _taksówki_ i prosiła o podwiezienie pod uniwersytet Jordana. Zanim zdołała uwinąć się z tym wszystkim, ten kończył swoje wykłady i proponował, gdzie we dwójką mogą się udać.

Lissa zapoznała ją również z charłakiem, który wtopił się w mugolski świat i pracował jako _listonosz._ Zawarła z nim umowę, że jej będzie odbierać jej sowy i dostarczać je do mieszkania Jordana. Jedyne, czego ten od niej żądał to pieniądze na _znaczki,_ czymkolwiek one były.

Jo wciąż miała problem z kontrolą więzi umysłów jej i Evans, ale szło jej to coraz lepiej. Czasem udawało jej się „złapać" myśli rudowłosej, przebić się do umysłu dziewczyny i sprawdzić znaczenia słowa „karetka", ale najczęściej całe starania kończyły się fiaskiem, dlatego Jo zapisała się na mugoloznastwo. Nowe wyrazy zapamiętywała, a następnie albo zbliżała się do Lily, gdzie „włamywała się" do jej umysłu z większą łatwością, albo prosiła profesor Garcię o ich wytłumaczenie. Rozmowy z Jordanem szły jej coraz lepiej, chociaż wciąż zdarzało jej się mówić coś, z czego Steele po prostu się śmiał, bo myślał, że ta _żartuje._

Jo doszła do wniosku, że niełatwe jest _kolegowanie się_ z mugolem, nawet jeśli miało się do czynienia z osobą tak otwartą i towarzyską jak młody pan psycholog.

Tak właśnie nazywała relacje ze Steelem – _koleżeństwem._ Należał on do bardzo wąskiej garstki osób, których Jo _nie_ nie lubiła, dlatego lubiła spędzać z nim czas. Potrafił ją rozbawić. Spoglądał na świat przez różowe okulary, dlatego zawsze, po spotkaniu z młodym psychologiem, Jo uśmiechała się do końca dnia. Chodziło tylko _o to._

 _Naprawdę._

Jo wstała, gotowa, by pożegnać się z chłopakiem. Steele szybkim ruchem chwycił swoją wiatrówkę i niezdarnie zarzucił ją sobie na plecy. Zapinając zamek dynamicznie, o mało nie udusił się przez zbyt ściągnięty kaptur. Jo uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i pomogła Jordanowi zarzucić kaptur na głowę, zanim doszło do poważnych obrażeń.

─ Dzięki – parsknął, patrząc niepewnie w kierunku drzwi.

Ich pożegnania zawsze stawały się takie _niezręczne._

Jo, nie do końca świadoma tego, co robi, zakończyła cierpienie Jordana – stanęła na palcach i cmoknęła go prosto w usta.

Opamiętała się niemal natychmiast.

─ Przepraszam – mruknęła, odsuwając się na pół metra. Prawie się zarumieniała.

Jordan spojrzał na nią, szczerze zaskoczony. Przez kilka chwil milczał, co było do niego niepodobne, ale potem, gdy Javier rzucił ku nim swoje sombrero, przypomniał sobie o języku w gębie:

─ Według definicji pocałunek jest oznaką bardzo pozytywnych emocji – wydukał Jordan, drapiąc się po głowie. – Z kolei przeprosiny – żalu, czyli negatywnej emocji. Mamy tu niezły przykład kompletnego, psychologicznego absurdu. Nie widzę powodów, dla których powinnaś mnie przepraszać.

Zanim zdążyła mrugnąć, Jordan nachylił się doń jeszcze raz i pocałował ją ponownie. Trwało to dwie, może trzy sekundy, zanim oboje oderwali się od siebie z wybałuszonymi oczami. Jo usłyszała jeszcze głośne przełknięcie śliny, po czym Jordan zniknął w drzwiach, krzycząc głośne „adiós" do Javiera.

─ _Oh, este amor –_ mruknął meksykanin, podnosząc swoje sombrero.

* * *

─ **P** owinnam być w tej chwili w gabinecie McGonagall – oświadczyła czerwona ze złości Lily, tupiąc nogą dla większego efektu. – Powinnam opowiedzieć jej, jak wielkimi jesteście idiotami i podsunąć pomysł, żeby zdyskwalifikowano was z tej głupiej gry raz na zawsze. _Powinnam_ tak zrobić.

James i Dorian siedzieli w starej klasie historii magii. Obydwoje mieli skrzyżowane ręce na piersiach, grymasy na ustach i wiele zadrapań i siniaków na swoich do niedawna przystojnych twarzach. Bijący od nich lekceważący stosunek stanowił nie lada kontrast do bezowocnych starań Lily, aby zmoralizować ich chociaż odrobinę. Oprócz tej trójki w klasie znajdował się jeszcze Syriusz Black, który zająwszy ostatnią ławkę w klasie, zaczął grawerować w niej swoje inicjały. Tyrada Lily niezbyt go interesowała i, mówiąc szczerze, rudowłosa również zapomniała na chwilę o jego obecności.

─ Quidditch nie jest głupią grą, Lily.

─ _Milcz_ – ucięła Jamesowi, obdarowując go spojrzeniem tak złowrogim, że aż Dorian odwrócił spojrzenie. ─ Z. Tobą. Rozprawię. Się. Później.

Syriusz zagwizdał z końca klasy. Evansówna machnęła różdżką, a krzesło Blacka, na którym się bujał, rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

─ Co macie w ogóle na swoje usprawiedliwienie? – wybuchnęła, coraz bardziej rozgoryczona. – I przysięgam, że jeśli któryś z was powie, że to były ćwiczenia przed transmutacją humanoidalną, to jutro będzie wisieć martwy, wiotki i zakrwawiony na żyrandolu w Wielkiej Sali.

James zdusił chichot. Dorian spojrzał na nią ze zmęczeniem, natomiast Black, nieźle rozeźlony swoim zagadkowym upadkiem z krzesła, wybuchnął szaleńczym śmiechem, przeplatanym co jakimś czas soczystym przekleństwem.

─ Spróbuj zsolidaryzować się z naszą drużyną, Lily – odparł zaskakująco pogodnie James. – Nie widzę sensu, dlaczego _oni_ – wskazał niedbale w kierunku Doriana – mieliby _ćwiczyć,_ skoro każdy wie, że nie mają szans na zwycięstwo.

─ Poza tym, oni nie mają w najbliższym czasie ważnego meczu, Złośnico – dodał butnie Black.

─ Dla twojej wiadomości, _Black,_ w tę sobotę gramy ze _Slytherinem –_ zripostował Dorian, bardzo już poirytowany. – A wasz najbliższy mecz nie dość, że odbędzie się za _pieprzony miesiąc,_ to jeszcze gracie z Hufflepuffem, a odkąd Skye DeVitt stwierdziła, że rzuca szkołę, to sądzę, że mecz jest w sumie już ustawiony.

─ Ona nie musiała o tym wiedzieć – mruknął półgębkiem Syriusz.

Lily zadrżała.

Czy oni dobrze się czuli? Lily, będąca PREFEKTEM, przyłapała ich na bójce o _boisko do Qudditcha._ To przecież do niej należała decyzja, czy zgłosić ów incydent osobom wyżej od niej postawionym – na przykład McGonagall. Nie dość, że gniew profesorki raczej nie należał do miłych doświadczeń, to niewykluczone, że za podobne zachowanie Potter i Chamberlain mogliby zostać zawieszeni w grze na jeden czy dwa mecze. Miała _ogromną_ władzę. Zaciągając ich do tej sali, przypuszczała, że czeka ją dobre kilkanaście minut intensywnego przepraszania i tłumaczenia się – jednak nawet w swoich najbardziej fatalnych scenariuszach nie spodziewała się, że może zostać potraktowana tak _pobłażliwie._

Och, powinna ukarać ich bardzo okrutnie.

─ Jesteście po prostu _dziecinni_ – prychnęła, wydymając usta. - Będziecie przychodzić do mnie, _na szlaban,_ co czwartek. NIE OBCHODZI MNIE, czy macie w ten dzień jakieś głupie treningi, korepetycje, spotkania Klubu Idiotów czy innych takich. Zrozumiano?

James zarechotał.

─ Dobrze wiesz, że nie możesz nic zrobić, Lily.

─ Tak ci się wydaje? – warknęła. ─ A kto mi zabroni? Jestem PREFEKTEM. Mam prawo karać szlabanami.

─ Mnie nie możesz ukarać – wtrącił się Dorian ─ bo też jestem prefektem.

─ Ja nie – zgodziła się ─ ale Frank może. Jest Prefektem Naczelnym i musisz się go słuchać. Z kolei Longbottom słucha mnie i tylko mnie.

─ Rozumiemy istotę twojej dyktatury, Evans – O swojej obecności przypomniał i Syriusz. ─ Ale dotąd myślałem, że jesteś _bystrą dziewczynką_. Trzeba mieć chyba na bani, żeby dobrowolnie zgłosić się do pilnowania Rogasia i Chamberlaina.

─ Ty do nich dołączysz, Black.

─ Och, daj spokój, ślicznotko – wtrącił się James. ─ Po prostu... _rozwiązaliśmy sprawę po swojemu._ To... męski sposób.

─ _Męski sposób?!_ Poważnie, Potter?

─ Wiesz, Rogasiu, Evans i McDonald mają podobne sposoby, a bynajmniej nie podejrzewałbym...

─ MILCZ!

Cała trójka zamilkła.

Lily oblizała wargi i uniosła dumnie głowę.

─ Macie stawić się W TEJ KLASIE w ten czwartek. Wskażę wam, co będziecie musieli zrobić. _Zrozumiano?_

James wywrócił oczami, a Dorian otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Lily zacisnęła pięści.

─ _Zrozumiano?_ – powtórzyła, cedząc sylaby.

Przed niebezpieczną obietnicą chłopców uratował odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

* * *

 **L** ily lubiła tłumaczyć swoją wybuchowość i niecierpliwość włoskimi korzeniami. Upierała się, że krytykowanie jej za drażliwość jest równie nie w porządku, jak ocenianie za kolor włosów czy wzrost, bo przecież nie miała ona wpływu na swoje geny i nic nie mogła poradzić, że wywodzi się z ludzi o gorącej krwi. _To jak nagonka na wierzących za modlenie się,_ myślała. _Południowców nie ocenia się za temperament. Każdy to wie._

Niestety, nie każdy to wiedział. Na przełomie lat za charakterek niejednokrotnie przychodziło jej słono zapłacić, a wtedy nikogo już nie obchodziło, ile krwi rodziny Vespignani płynie w jej żyłach. Kiedy była dzieckiem i nie panowała ani nad swoim gniewem, ani tym bardziej nad swoją magią, zdarzały się liczne niemiłe incydenty. Dobrym przykładem jest historia jej i Leslie Hernandez. Ta mała, złośliwa córka komornika (jak mawiał na nią pan Evans) wyśmiała raz Lily na szkolnej stołówce. Konsekwencją tego były wyrastające z blond głowy kopyta.

Wiadomo, że mugole nie potrafili wyjaśnić tego zdarzenia w sposób racjonalny. Kiedy więc Lily trafiła z Leslie do swojego wychowawcy, nauczyciela matematyki, nie mógł on doradzić jej nic innego jak panowanie nad swoimi emocjami.

─ To dziedziczne, panie Root – żaliła się dziesięcioletnia wówczas Lily. – Mam inną mentalność niż, wy, Brytyjczycy. Tata mówi, że Latynosi nie dławią w sobie emocji. Dlatego właśnie mama sobie pojechała.

─ Cóż… w takim razie nie próbuj dławić swoich emocji, Lily – poradził poczciwie profesor. – Kiedy zaczniesz się denerwować – pierwiastkuj. Pierwiastki są dobre na wszystko.

Lily przypomniała sobie o profesorze Pierwiastku dokładnie wówczas, kiedy drzwi do klasy Historii Magii stanęły otworem, a w nich pojawiła się Skye DeVitt. Czuła się, jakby przez całe swoje życie fruwała po niebie, raz unosiła się niżej, raz wyżej, a w tym momencie, z wejściem Skye, ktoś odciął jej skrzydła. Podobne uczucie towarzyszyło jej kiedyś, gdy ośmioletni wówczas Chase wrzucił ją do lodowatego basenu w rybiarni, tam, gdzie pływały żywe pstrągi w oczekiwaniu na śmierć. Nie dość, że wydarzenie to z pewnością można nazwać najobrzydliwszym w całym jej życiu, to jeszcze właściciel sklepu z rybami miał czelność na nią nakrzyczeć. To zupełnie jakby trzymała swoją cierpliwość w wielkiej paczce i bezustannie stała nad klifem. Wtedy z wrażenia paczkę tę upuściła. Teraz zrobiła to ponownie.

Pierwiastek z dziewięciu… trzy.

Pierwiastek z sześćdziesięciu czterech… osiem.

─ Wynoś się stąd, DeVitt! – krzyknęła, wskazując palcem na drzwi, co wyszło trochę zabawnie, bo Skye już się wycofywała.

Pierwiastek z dwustu osiemdziesięciu dziewięciu… siedemnaście.

─ Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, Lily – odparła Skye ze stoickim spokojem. – Ale…

Pierwiastek trzeciego stopnia z dwustu szesnastu… sześć.

─ Skye.

James wstał ze swojej ławki. Jego oczy lśniły jak galeony. Lily rozdziawiła usta z niedowierzaniem. Pomyślała, że jeśli jej nie wolno osądzać za temperament, ponieważ jest w jednej czwartej Włoszką, to Jamesa nie wolno osądzać za _czyny,_ bo jest w stu procentach niezrównoważony psychicznie.

Kto zdrowy umysłowo zaciąga ją na szczyt wielkiej karuzeli, całuje tam, prowokuje do powtórzenia tej sytuacji kilka _naście_ razy, zawiera układ dotyczący przyjazności, _bije się_ z jej _byłym chłopakiem o pieprzone boisko,_ udaje, że nic się nie stało, a potem – najnowsza sytuacja – zaczyna robić słodkie oczka do cholernej Skye DeVitt?! Kto?

 _Nikt._ Nikt zrównoważony emocjonalnie.

Pierwiastek z tysiąc czterysta czterdzieści cztery… trzydzieści sześć.

Nie, trzydzieści osiem.

A może cztery?

Jak miała skupić się na liczeniu, kiedy ktoś irytował ją do tego stopnia!

Dziewczyna natychmiast porzuciła pomysł uspakajania się za pomocą rachunków pamięciowych.

─ Siadaj, prostaku! – ryknęła, praktycznie _ciskając Jamesa_ z powrotem na miejsce.

Miała go nie dotykać w _nie_ przyjazny i _nie_ platoniczny sposób? Pfi!

Dorian otworzył szerzej oczy.

─ Nie skończyłam z wami jeszcze! – oświadczyła. Potter pochylił głowę i udawał, że patrzy na swoje palce, chociaż Evansówna dobrze wiedziała, że wysyła rozbawione spojrzenia zmieszanej Skye. – A ty – zwróciła się w kierunku dziewczyny. Ani imię, ani nazwisko, nie chciało przejść jej przez usta. – Załatwisz to z nim później.

─ Rozumiem – oświadczyła grzecznie. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że cię zdenerwowałam.

I zamknęła drzwi, zostawiając Lily jeszcze bardziej kipiącą ze złości.

Ona? Ta krzepiara miałaby rozzłościć ją, Lily? Jakim prawem? Jakim sposobem?

Poczuła, że palce Jamesa splatają się z tymi jej, a drugą dłonią zaczął on głaskać jej nadgarstek, w uspakajającym geście. Ruda wyrwała swoje dłonie z jego złowieszczych szponów niemal natychmiast.

─ Nie waż się mnie dotykać.

─ Księżniczko… _spokojnie, nie musisz…_

─ ZAMKNIJ. SIĘ.

Dorian wymienił rozbawione spojrzenie z siedzącym na tyle klasy Syriuszem. Nie da się ukryć, że w miarę postępu złości, Lily stawała się coraz bardziej komiczna. W normalnych warunkach jej gniew oznaczał zbliżającą się katastrofę, krew, pot i łzy, ale tym razem, widząc ją praktycznie _płaczącą z wściekłości,_ z Jamesem, który głaskał ją uspokajająco, naprawdę ciężko było zachować powagę.

─ Rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś zła – przyznał James, wyciągając przed siebie otwartą dłoń, w obronnym geście. – Serio, przypuszczam, że hmm… sam byłbym zły na twoim miejscu, ale…

─ Boże święty, czy ktoś z was może zabrać mi tego chłopaka sprzed oczu?! – krzyknęła, bezradnie wymachując rękami. – Przysięgam, że jeszcze chwila i go zabiję.

─ Dobrze… ─ pierwszy poddał się Dorian, który zaczynał już się lekko obawiać. – Przyjdziemy w czwartek. Będziemy przychodzić na szlabany, dopóki ich nie zniesiesz. Dopilnuję, żeby on – wskazał palcem na Jamesa, uśmiechającego się zalotnie do Lily, jakby groźbę zabicia go w afekcie wziął za formę flirtu – też przyszedł. Nie będziemy ci teraz przeszkadzać…

─ Po prostu stąd wyjdźcie – poprosiła cicho, chowając twarz w dłonie.

Dorian wyszedł pierwszy, uśmiechając się na pożegnanie, czego Lily już nie zauważyła. Syriusz podniósł się leniwie z krzesła, podszedł do swojego przyjaciela i szturchnął go mocno ramię, jednak James nie zareagował.

─ Rogasiu, zostaw Evans w spokoju. Nie widzisz jej? Obstawiam, że jeszcze chwila i cię zje albo zgwałci.

Złapał go za rękaw i pociągnął w kierunku wyjścia. Jeden chwyt, i James już wyswobodził się z „żelaznego uścisku".

─ Nic się nie stanie – mruknął, błyskając uśmiechem rodem: „Za bardzo mnie kocha, żeby coś zrobić". – Nie martw się. Idź już.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca, potem przeniósł wzrok na Evans, zbyt wyprowadzoną z równowagi, żeby skleić proste zdanie, po czym westchnął, wzruszył ramionami i zniknął za drzwiami, szepcząc coś w stylu: „Oboje są siebie warci".

James został sam w jaskini lwa. Z lwem. Niezwykle ślicznym lwem, jeśli miał być szczery. W sumie to nie przejmował się tym, że kroczy teraz po bardzo cienkiej linii. Lubił ryzyko, niebezpieczeństwo, wyzwanie, a przede wszystkim uwielbiał ujarzmiać Lily.

Nie ma się czego obawiać. Widywał już przecież Rudą w gorszym stanie – na przykład wtedy, kiedy zaprowadził ją do wesołego miasteczka w Manchesterze. Albo kiedy kupił jej na zeszłe walentynki bieliznę erotyczną. Albo kiedy pocałował ją na zakończenie ich czwartego roku, wtedy, przy Dorianie. Reakcja Lily na to wydarzenie do dzisiaj nawiedzała go w najgorszych koszmarach. W obecnej sytuacji… nie było źle.

Dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu siedziała na jego ławce. Ręce trzymała przy sobie, w razie, gdyby ośmielił się jeszcze raz pogłaskać wierzch jej dłoni. James, przyglądając się jej, odniósł śmieszne wrażenie, że jest ona w trakcie liczenia, bo otwierała bezgłośnie usta, a z ruchów jej warg mógł odczytać coś jak „trzy", „piętnaście" i „sześcian".

─ Eee… nic nie mówisz, księżniczko? – zagadnął ją.

Lily z początku nie reagowała na zaczepkę. James zdążył kilka razy odchrząknąć, podrapać się po głowie i poczochrać swoje włosy przynajmniej pięć razy w każdą stronę, zanim jego towarzyszka odezwała się, głosem wyprutym z emocji:

─ Podczas przerwy świątecznej oglądałam w telewizji bardzo ciekawy program – oświadczyła chłodno. – Wiesz, o czym mówię?

─ Hmm… chodzę na mugoloznastwo. Owszem, wiem, czym jest telewizja.

─ Super. Obejrzałam więc w telewizji pewien ciekawy dokument… pokazywał różnorodne sposoby na torturowanie, praktykowane w średniowieczu na całym świecie. Wiele z nich chciałabym wypróbować.

─ Zawołać Doriana?

Lily nie zachichotała. Wyraz jej twarzy stał się już teraz naprawdę niebezpieczny, a James momentalnie pożałował, że nie posłuchał Syriusza i jednak nie uciekł stąd, póki mógł. Evansówna zeskoczyła z ławki, pokręciła kilka razy głową i – o zgrozo! – zaczęła pokonywać dystans dzielący ich dwoje. James stał jak sparaliżowany. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, nawet tego, że ta urocza istotka wyjmie zaraz miecz Gryffindora zza pazuchy i przebije mu nim serce.

Zamiast tego Lily zbliżyła się do niego tak, jak tylko to było możliwe. James wciągnął raptownie powietrze, z fascynacją i przerażeniem przyglądając się poczynaniom dziewczyny. Po tym, jak przybliżyła się do niego na odległość intymną, postawiła na jego butach swoje stopy, żeby znaleźli się w miarę na podobnym poziomie – _prawie zmysłowo_ otarła się o jego klatkę piersiową i wyszeptała do ucha:

─ Zejdź mi z oczu, Potter.

─ Wracamy do „Pottera" i „Evans"? – mruknął, uśmiechając się kpiąco. Lily nieznacznie się cofnęła. – Jesteś ogromną fanką regresu.

─ A ty ogromnym dupkiem – odszczekała się. Postawiła swoje nogi z powrotem na ziemi. – Czy naprawdę musisz atakować każdą napotkaną przez siebie osobę? Masz jakiś kompleks, człowieku? Cały Hogwart już wie, jak wielką masz głowę, i rozumiem to, że czaszka już dawno się u ciebie zapadła i _bardzo silnie_ uciska na mózg, ale panuj nad sobą, chłopie! Nikomu nie imponujesz swoją dziecinnością i bezmyślnością. A już na pewno nie…

─ Evans, Evans, Evans… ─ przerwał jej niegrzecznie. – Wiesz, jak bardzo cię uwielbiam, kochanie, ale jednak wolałabym, żebyś przestała pieprzyć na temat, o którym nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia – uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

─ Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia?! Sądzisz, że gdybym znała jedną z twoich tandetnych wymówek, to wcale nie byłabym zła?

─ Sądzę, że gdybyś choć raz spróbowała wyobrazić sobie, że zdarzają się w sytuacje, w których można trochę _nagiąć_ pewne zasady…

─ Problem w tym, że tobie te sytuacje zdarzają się zbyt często. Praktycznie codziennie!

─ Nie, nie…

─ Tak, tak właśnie…

W tym właśnie momencie stojący już wystarczająco blisko siebie Lily i James równocześnie ugięli się gniewnie i zderzyli mocno czołami. Przypominało to trochę walkę dwóch kozłów, pochylających się nad sobą, łypiących gniewnie spode łba i opierających się wzajemnie o rogi.

Lily odskoczyła z głośnym „auć!". James poprzestał na rozmasowaniu czoła. Rudowłosa rozdziawiła usta i wyglądała, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś bardzo dosadnego, ale w ostatniej chwili się pohamowała. Nie miała pojęcia, czy to pierwiastkowanie, ból fizyczny czy James pozwoliły jej ochłonąć, ale była pewna, że nie jest już zła.

Czasami naprawdę przerażały ją własne wahania nastrojów.

─ Wybacz – mruknęła, widząc, że zderzyła się z Potterem czołami dokładnie w tym miejscu, gdzie wcześniej uderzył go Dorian.

Uderzył… Dorian… walka…

Na brodę Merlina, zakład!

Lily pamiętała o nim jeszcze na boisku, jeszcze w klasie, przed przybyciem Skye, ale potem kompletnie wyleciał jej on z głowy. Och, a więc istniał jakiś plus w tej okropnej sytuacji!

Wygrała.

O tak, naprawdę wygrała.

─ Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przegrałeś zakład, prawda?

James zamrugał i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

 _O nie_ , pomyślała Lily, _nie ma mowy._

─ Wiesz, księżniczko… sądzę, że troszeczkę się rozpędziłaś.

─ Rozpędziłam? – roześmiała się Evans. W dalszym ciągu przecież znajdywała się w stanie pomiędzy białą gorączką a spokojem. James niebezpiecznie pchał ją do pierwszego nastroju.

─ Owszem – potaknął James. – Widzisz… rozumiem twoje zastrzeżenia, co do mojego zachowania, jednak nie sądzę, że przez to przegrałem.

W jego oczach błyszczał jakże znajomy spryt. Lily pomyślała, że gdyby James urodził się w mugolskiej rodzinie, zrobiłby wielką karierę jako obrońca sądowy.

─ Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie wmówisz mi, że pomimo pobicia Doriana _o boisko,_ odegrania cyrku w tej klasie i dotykania moich _rąk_ – przestań się śmiać, ustaliliśmy, że bez tego też możemy się obejść – zakład przetrwa…

─ Czy ja powiedziałem, że zakład przetrwa? – zdziwił się James. – _Nie._ Zgadzam się, że został naruszony.

─ Ale…

Lily zamrugała. James powiedział, że „zakład został naruszony" i „że nie przegrał". Czy on sugerował, że… że to _ona?_

Co za tupet.

Co za…

─ Uważasz, że to _ja_ przegrałam? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

James wciągnął powietrze, wydając z siebie ostrzegawczy syk. Lily parsknęła nerwowo. Nie wiedziała, czy w obecnej sytuacji wypadało się śmiać, czy raczej denerwować.

 _To jakiś żart,_ powtarzała sobie. _On nie może być poważny._

W porządku – James w przeszłości miewał bardzo dziwne pomysły, wysnuwał kompletnie bezsensowne teorie, potrafił podważyć nawet najmocniejsze dowody – ale jednocześnie robił to wszystko tak umiejętnie, że nie wychodził na śmiesznego. Tym razem Potter naprawdę, ale to naprawdę się ośmieszał.

─ Nie wierzę – pokręciła głową Lily. – Nie wierzę, że potrafisz zwalić wszystko na mnie. To jest… to jest po prostu _pogrążanie się,_ Potter.

─ Księżniczko – zaczął spokojnie, unosząc ręce do góry. – Po prostu przyjrzyjmy się sy…

─ O, nie! Nie robisz tego naprawdę. Słuchaj, wiem, że nie umiesz przegrywać, Potter, ale tym razem pobiłeś samego siebie. Widziałam na własne oczy, jak przewalałeś się Z DORIANEM na boisku Qudditcha, słyszałam, jak ten idiota, Black, rzucał swoje niewarte cytowanie teksty i byłam świadkiem, jak Mary – tak – MARY – próbowała was rozdzielić. Zaprzeczysz czemukolwiek?

James zamrugał. Przez chwilę stał z przygryzioną wargą i nad czymś intensywnie się zastanawiał. Lily poczuła, że złość ponownie się w niej wzbiera.

─ Nie. _Nie mogę –_ przyznał ostatecznie chłopak, patrząc jej prosto w oczy i nie okazując żadnych sygnałów, że jest mu z tego powodu przykro.

─ W takim razie w czym problem?

Potter wyszczerzył zęby.

─ Wiesz… ty generalnie też zaatakowałaś mojego indywidualnego znajomego, a jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to tego dokładnie nie wolno nam było robić.

Lily wybałuszyła oczy. Zaatakowała znajomego? Kogo? Nie mogło chodzić mu o Mary. Dla niej była tak _miła,_ że od dłuższego czasu zbierało jej się na wymioty. Nie naśmiewała się z żadnych krzepiarzy z drużyny Qudditcha, chociaż niektórych z nich naprawdę, ale to naprawdę, nie lubiła. Na Boga! Ona nawet popuściła trochę Syriuszowi i nie wlepiała mu codziennie szlabanu.

Kto jak kto, ale Lily w tej materii wypełniła swoje zadanie. James kompletnie zignorował ten punkt zakładu i po prostu zachował neutralność względem tych jej znajomych, za którymi nie przepadał. Fakt faktem, Potter nie musiał jakoś niewyobrażalnie się wysilać, w końcu żył sobie świetnie z większością hogwarckiej populacji. Jedyna osoba, która nie była mu na rękę to Dorian, a przecież ostatecznie nie wytrzymał i nawet nie uszanował „immunitetu" tej jednej, jedynej osoby.

Jak on śmiał sugerować coś podobnego?!

─ Że co? – prychnęła Lily. – Kogo?

─ Chociażby Skye. Przed chwilą.

Rudowłosa zamrugała na znak niezrozumienia.

─ Nakrzyczałaś na nią.

─ Przepraszam bardzo, ale jest różnica pomiędzy _nakrzyczeniem_ na kogoś a _pobiciem._ Nie zrobiłam DeVitt żadnej fizycznej krzywdy.

─ Tłumaczyłem ci już to, księżniczko – mężczyźni mają swoje sposoby, a dziewczyny swoje.

─ _Mężczyźni?_ Przepraszam, czy ty nazwałeś _siebie_ i _Blacka_ MĘŻCZYZNAMI?

James klasnął w dłonie i spojrzał na ostatnią ławkę, tam gdzie moment temu siedział i grawerował swoje inicjały jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

─ Dobrze, że przypomniałaś mi o Łapie. Skoro ten argument do ciebie nie przemawia, to mogę przypomnieć ci, że zwaliłaś Syriusza z krzesła. To robienie fizycznej krzywdy, nie zgodzisz się?

No nie.

On…

Jak on mógł?

Lily parsknęła.

─ Nie wziąłeś dzisiaj swojego leku, co?

James uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

─ Przejrzałaś mnie, kotku – cmoknął powietrze, jakby chciał wysłać do niej buziaka. Lily zmarszczyła brwi. – W każdym razie, to ty bardziej złamałaś ten punkt naszego zakładu, bo ja zaatakowałem _tylko_ Doriana, a ty urządziłaś _grupowe krzywdzenie._

W tym momencie Lily zrobiła się naprawdę nerwowa. Wiedziała, że oto Potterowi chodziło. Wiedziała, że z chwilą, kiedy on wyprowadzi ją z równowagi – wygra. Evansówna może i miała o wiele więcej okazji, by poćwiczyć panowanie nad sobą, niż zwykły człowiek (ach, ta gorąca krew!), jednak nawet nie chciało jej się udawać, że faktycznie potrafiła to dokonać.

Jeśli wpadnie w gniew, a James zachowa trzeźwość umysłu, to już może zacząć unikać Chamberlaina.

Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

─ Nie możesz porównać tych sytuacji do siebie. W gruncie rzeczy, ja nie zrobiłam nikomu nic poważnego, a ty faktycznie zrobiłeś Dorianowi krzywdę! Złamałeś mu nos!

─ Och, nie powiedziałbym, że twoje poczynania stanowiły mniejsze zagrożenie zdrowia niż rozkwaszenie komuś nosa. Skye jest bardzo delikatna psychicznie, wiesz? Co jeśli ona teraz przez ciebie się powiesi?

Lily wywróciła oczami.

─ A Syriusz – o Merlinie – biedny Syriusz! Czy ty jesteś świadoma tego, CO MOGŁO SIĘ WYDARZYĆ? Lily, on spadł z krzesła! Co jeśli uderzyłby się w potylicę? Nie byłoby sensu go ratować. Śmierć na miejscu.

─ Złamałeś zakład przede mną – zauważyła trzeźwo. – Tragiczny upadek z miejsca i „wynoś się stąd, DeVitt!" miało miejsce po tym, a więc zrobiłam to wtedy, kiedy zakład już padł.

─ No nie – uparł się James. – Będąc perfekcyjnie szczegółowym, to wcale nie złamałem go pierwszy.

─ Nie denerwuj mnie – fuknęła. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co teraz wymyślisz! Nie wmówisz mi, że najpierw ja nakrzyczałam na Skye, a potem ty cofnąłeś się w czasie i pobiłeś Doriana! Nie, nie i jeszcze raz…

─ Uspokój się – prychnął James. – Nie miałem zamiaru mówić niczego podobnego. Ale…

Tu się zawahał. Przeniósł wzrok z podłogi na twarz dziewczyny, a następnie przybliżył się trochę. Oczy mu błyszczały, jakby chciały powiedzieć coś, czego Lily nie potrafiła do końca odgadnąć. Uśmiechnął się. Nie był to jeden z tych wyuczonych grymasów, godzinami trenowanych przed lustrem. Ten uśmiech wdarł się na twarz chłopaka jakby niezależnie od jego woli, promieniowała od niego prawdziwość. Dziewczyna musiała walczyć z pokusą, żeby nie uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi.

─ Jak myślisz, _Lily_ , dlaczego uderzyłem Chamberlaina? – zapytał po prostu, bardzo głębokim głosem.

Dziewczyna zaniemówiła.

─ Mó… powiedziałeś, że chodziło o _bo… o boisko._

Rogacz zachichotał.

─ Chodziło o ciebie – powiedział po prostu.

 _Chodziło o ciebie._

Pomimo tego, że Lily nigdy nie przepadała za niczym, co romantyczne, a jej wrażliwość na takie wyznania praktycznie nie istniała, to w tamtym momencie poczuła się dziwnie onieśmielona. Krew napłynęła jej do policzków i zarumieniła się kompletnie mimowolnie. James odnotował to z uśmiechem.

─ O tak – przyznał, zagarniając jej włosy za ucho. – Chamberlain streścił mi waszą rozmowę przy śniadaniu – spojrzał na nią tak, jakby czuł się obrażony. – _Obgadywanie_ jest takie _nieprzyjazne,_ księżniczko. Nie mogłem znieść, że ten sukinsyn wymawia twoje imię, dlatego pokazałem mu jedyne, do czego się nadaje.

Lily westchnęła głęboko.

Dobrze wiedziała, co ta dwójka wyrabiała. Bawiła się w _męskie gierki._ Cytowali jej wypowiedzi kompletnie wyrwane z kontekstu, wysyłali do siebie _spojrzenia_ i robili ogół tych wszystkich rzeczy, których ona, jako dziewczyna, nigdy nie pojmie.

No, pięknie.

─ Ja cię nie obgadywałam – zaparzyła się. – To… tylko stwierdziłam fakt. Ja…

James patrzał na nią z założonymi rękami i lekkim uśmiechem. Jak miała mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego „nigdy nie zostanie jego dziewczyną"? Czy to w ogóle da się wytłumaczyć? To po prostu… po prostu… _stwierdzenie._

─ Mimo wszystko – pokręciła głową – uważam, że twoje wykroczenie jest _największe_ i po prostu to ty najbardziej…

─ Och, a więc jest hierarchia czynów niedopuszczalnych? – ucieszył się James. – Uwielbiał, jak jakiś przepis został uznany za „mniej ważny", bo wtedy mógł łamać go do woli.

Lily westchnęła.

─ Wiesz, tak chyba będzie najlepiej – stwierdziła. – Ponieważ nie potrafisz być w tej sytuacji poważny, myślę, że reguły muszą zostać jak najbardziej ograniczone. Inaczej ich nie pojmiesz.

─ Och, nim mniej ograniczeń, tym lepsza zabawa. Zgadzam się.

Lily westchnęła.

─ Od tej pory skupmy się tylko na zasadzie z _nietykalnością,_ którą łamiesz w tej chwili, tak się składa!

James wywrócił oczami i cofnął się aż pod drzwi klasy.

Jak można współpracować z kimś takim?!

─ Tak trzymaj – mruknęła sarkastycznie. – I proszę, nie myśl, że następnym razem będę taka pobłażliwa.

Potter uniósł kciuk do góry na znak, że rozumie.

─ Odpuszczę ci ten jeden raz, bo jesteś taka śliczna.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

─ Przepraszam, ale czy ty teraz ze mnie kpisz? Mieliśmy być platoniczni!

─ Nie, księżniczko – pokręcił głową James. – Umówiliśmy się, że nie ma cielesnego kontaktu. Nikt nic nie mówił o flirtowaniu.

 _Czy ktoś mógłby zlitować się nad światem i walnąć tego czopa w głowę?,_ pomyślała wściekle Lily. Chociaż jej nie myśli nie były łaskawe w stosunku do Jamesa, błysnęła przekornym uśmiechem.

─ Strzelasz sobie w stopę, ustanawiając tę regułę, wiesz?

Chłopak uniósł jedną brew.

─ Tak myślisz?

Lily westchnęła i zbliżyła się do chłopaka. Dobrze wiedziała, że na chwilę obecną ich umowa jest nieścisła i pełna haczyków – chociażby jak te _kokietowanie_ – których James może się uczepić i to zrobi. Odparła więc honorowo:

─ Zanim zaczniesz rzucać mi pod nogi kije, żebym przewracając się, wpadła na ciebie, umówmy się w ten sposób – przegrywa ten, kto pocałuje tego drugiego. W usta. Mamy umowę? – zapytała, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. Jej mina zdradzał pewność siebie.

James odpowiedział tym samym. Ścisnął jej dłoń tak, jakby ujmował ją tylko po to, żeby potem przez cały dzień trzymać się za ręce.

─ Wspaniale. Cóż… sądzę, że _my_ powinniśmy… eee… _James_?

Chłopak, który najwyraźniej postanowił poigrać dzisiaj z losem, wcale nie uciekł od niej jak najdalej, nie zakleił sobie ust taśmą klejącą ani nie uczynił żadnych z tych rzeczy, które mogłyby uchronić go przed złożeniem na jej ustach pocałunku. Ekstremalnie pewny siebie i swojej samowoli, pochylił się nad rudowłosą, oparł brodę o jej czubek głowy, a rękami przyciągnął ją do siebie, tak, że po raz kolejny stanęła mu na stopy.

Lily przełknęła ślinę. Wcześniej sama łamała te niebezpieczne granice i zbliżała się do chłopaka na intymną odległość, lecz teraz wydawało jej się to ciut _niebezpieczne._ Zupełnie jakby po ograniczeniu zasad stawka urosła, gra nabrała tempa, a teraz ona i Potter znaleźli się na ostatnim, najtrudniejszym poziomie. Tak bardzo nie chciała przegrać.

Chłopak oparł nos o jej czoło. Ruda chcąc nie chcąc wciągnęła do płuc jamesowy zapach – ciężki, złożony i ciepły. Rogacz ustawił się tak, że nos Lily znajdował się tuż pod jego brodą, na szyi, tam gdzie woń ta przybierała na intensywności. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że lubi wdychać zapach jego szyi, jakkolwiek dziwne by to nie było. Przypominał jej on o czymś ważnym, ale ulotnym. Pachniał domem.

James pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że teraz znajdowali się na równym poziomie – nos przy nosie, oczy przy oczach, usta przy ustach. Lily momentalnie zrobiło się bardzo gorąco.

─ Pobawimy się teraz inaczej, słoneczko – szepnął, głęboko i zmysłowo. Kiedy wymawiał kolejne słowa, praktycznie muskał jej wargi.

Evansównie zakręciło się w głowie. Zapomniała o wszystkim – o zakładzie, o bójce „o boisko", o Mary, Dorianie i o tych wszystkich sekretach. Miała wrażenie, że jej umysł jest jak przeciążona waga, gdzie wszystkie te rzeczy zaczęły z niej spadać pod wpływem bliskości Jamesa.

Zamknęła oczy.

Chociaż nie widziała niczego, podświadomie czuła, że pomiędzy nią a Jamesem są jakieś dwa centymetry dystansu.

Nie podobało jej się to. To zdecydowanie za dużo.

Zanim Lily odważyła się złamać ten dystans, Jamesa już nie było w klasie.

* * *

 **Florencja, lipiec 1995**

 **B** ył to dzień sentymentalny, jasny i parny. Wiał lekki wietrzyk, tańczący we włosach i dmuchający na twarze, niosący ukojenie, uspakajający, i płaczący jakby z tłumem. Niebo, zupełnie nagie, nieodziane nawet najmniejszym okryciem z puszystych, mięciutkich chmur, nawet najmniejszą srebrną nitką z cirrusów, miało barwę szlachetną, subtelną, zupełnie jak kolor oczu Phila van Weerta, który dzisiejszego dnia oficjalnie pożegnał się z tym światem.

Od ósmej nad ranem we florenckim kościele zbierali się van Weertowie z całego świata i każda rodzina z nimi spowinowacona, a Potterowie, i James, nie pozostawali wyjątkiem. Nabożeństwo trwało półtorej godziny, a pomimo tego, że Belle Potter była chrzestną Phila, nie wpuszczono ich do przodu. James spędził więc prawie dwie godziny na nogach, co chwila przebierając to jedną, to drugą. Matka pozwoliła mu wyjść z kościoła dopiero wtedy, kiedy nikt już nie spoglądał w ich kierunku. Potter i Syriusz, który towarzyszył przyjacielowi w pożegnaniu jego kuzyna, spędzili resztę mszy, wypalając całą paczkę Lucky Strike'ów.

Następnym etapem przedsięwzięcia był pochód w kierunku cmentarza. Florencki cmentarz w niczym nie przypominał tych w Wielkiej Brytanii. W Dolinie Godryka znajdował się tylko jeden cmentarz – wielki, smutny i opustoszały. Kiedy od czasu do czasu pojawiała się tam jakaś osoba, to zapłakana, wściekła i najczęściej również zaopatrzona w sześciopak butelek z piwem. Na białych, marmurowych nagrobkach straszyły fotografie przygnębionych czarodziejów, złote literki z datą śmierci traciły połysk, kwiaty więdły, a znicze poddawały się podmuchom wiatru i roztrzaskiwały o ziemię. Dorea Potter zabierała czasami wnuka na grób swojej matki, Violetty Bulstrode. James nienawidził tego punktu w pobycie u babci. Dusił się wonią umierania, cierpienia i zgryzoty, która niczym kadzidło rozchodziła się po całym cmentarzu.

We Florencji cmentarz został wzniesiony na kilku pagórkach. Jeden z nich, chyba najwyższy, należał w całości do rodziny van Weertów. Na samym szycie znajdowało się mauzoleum, a dotrzeć tam można było tylko przez ładną, czystą kostkę brukową. Przed mauzoleum stały ławki, znajdowała się tam też mała, tryskająca fontanna. Podczas gdy cała rodzina zgromadziła się wokół katolickiego księdza i płakała nad śnieżnobiałą trumną Phila, kuzyni Jamesa biegali po trawniku i pryskali w siebie wodą. On i Skye zajęli ławkę położoną najdalej od grobowca.

Tego dnia pachniało latem, leszczyną i śmiercią. W uszach Jamesa stukało i piszczało, a on sam doznawał dziwnego wrażenia, że wszystko – począwszy od wiatru, a skończywszy na letnim upale – naigrywa się z niego. W ustach miał posmak metalu, przed oczami mroczki i czasami naprawdę musiał utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że nie wymienił się ze swoim kuzynem miejscami, i że siedzi na cmentarzu, na ławce, a nie w trumnie.

─ Wszystko w porządku, James? – zapytała Skye. Jej głos brzmiał jak wołanie o pomoc na pustyni – rozpaczliwie, głośno, ale jednak nie został odnotowany przez nikogo. ─ Wyglądasz jak Mary w zeszłym roku po powrocie z Alabamy – zażartowała.

James przypomniał sobie sytuację z zeszłych wakacji, kiedy to Mary postanowiła potowarzyszyć Lily na dwutygodniowej wycieczce do jej dziadków ze strony ojca, mieszkających z Blue Spings w Alabamie. Wytrzymała tam raptem pięć dni, a potem kazała Kenny' emu, swojemu bratu, siebie odebrać. Kiedy James zobaczył ją po powrocie, wysypywała siano ze swoich butów i płakała jak bóbr.

─ Jest taką wiejską dziewczyną jak ja cmentarnym gościem.

Skye parsknęła śmiechem.

─ Nie mów tak. Wczoraj śniło mi się, że zostałeś grabarzem.

Oboje zachichotali, ale było w tym coś wymuszonego, sztucznego i krępującego. Skye oblizała wargi.

Dzwony zaczęły bić z wieży kościelnej. Wysokie, ostre pinakle i krzywe gargulce gotyckiej katedry widać było nawet z mauzoleum. Wzgórza cmentarzyska stanowiły wspaniałą akustykę, dlatego też dzwonienie zdawało się dochodzić tu wyraźniej niż w mieście. Skye wzdrygnęła się, kiedy zauważyła chmarę wielkich, kraczących wron, które wyleciały z dzwonnicy spłoszone hałasem. Wydawało jej się, że wrony symbolizowały nieszczęście.

James spojrzał w kierunku ludzi zgromadzonych przy księdzu. Szybko odszukał wzrokiem swoją matkę, ciotkę i kuzyna, Jesse'ego, który pomimo śmierci własnego brata tryskał energią i nie próżnując, wysyłał perskie oczka w kierunku Mary. Następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na wilę i odkrył, że najwyraźniej _bardzo_ znużona, podtrzymywała gimnastykowanie powiek. Swoje złote włosy upięła w eleganckiego koka, ale poza tym w ogóle nie wyglądała jak osoba zaproszona na pogrzeb. Obok niej stał Syriusz, bardzo zakłopotany i wypalający piątego dzisiaj papierosa.

Potem Potter zerknął na najbardziej zapłakaną osobę na całym pogrzebie, a swój wzrok zatrzymał na niej najdłużej. _Serena._ Jakby obdarzona nadnaturalną mocą płaczka od razu wyczuła jego spojrzenie na swoich plecach. Kiedy odwróciła się w stronę Skye i Jamesa, chłopak wysłał ku niej pokrzepiający uśmiech. Rozpłakała się przez to na dobre.

─ Szkoda mi jej – powiedziała honorowo Skye, odwracając głowę w stronę swojego chłopaka. – Wiesz, że gdyby Phil żył, to dzisiaj tańczylibyśmy na ich weselu?

─ Ciotka Carlotta na pewno zrobiła to specjalnie – odparł James beznamiętnie. – Uwielbia rozdrapywać rany.

─ Przyszedłbyś na ich ślub?

Potter wbił wzrok w ziemię.

 _Pięknie,_ pomyślała Skye i mimowolnie napięła mięśnie. Który już raz historia zataczała koło?

Ona i James spotykali się (w romantycznym tego słowa znaczeniu) od półtorej roku z licznymi przerwami. Koleżanka dziewczyny, Ally, obliczyła nawet, że schodziła się ona z Potterem _czternaście razy._ Znali się od dziecka, ponieważ Skye mieszkała na tej samej ulicy w Dolinie Godryka. Z początku wszystko układało się raczej pomyślnie dla pary i nawet Mary McDonald, znana z tego, że uwielbiała odbijać chłopaków, nie knuła misternych intryg za ich plecami. Dopiero rok temu, na kotylionie u Meadowesów, sprawy zaczęły przybierać niebezpieczny obrót.

Kenny McDonald, brat Mary i równoczesny najlepszy kumpel jej brata, Elijaha, poznał dziewczynę podobną do swojej siostry kropka w kropkę. Szybko udało się odkryć pomiędzy nią a McDonaldami pokrewieństwo – Serena (jak nazywała się ta dziewczyna) była bowiem siostrą przyrodnią pani Elizabeth McDonald, matki Kenny'ego i Mary. Oznaczało to dla niej znaczy awans społeczny i ostateczny debiut na kotylionie, gdzie miała wypatrzeć sobie _wystarczająco_ obrzydliwie bogatego kawalera. Jej wybór padł na Phila van Weerta, kuzyna Jamesa.

Serena większość wolnego czasu spędzała ze swoją _siostrzenicą_ Mary, a – co za tym szło – z Syriuszem i kuzynem swojego narzeczonego. Nieśmiała, krucha i słodka półwila od razu wpadła Jamesowi do oka. Zanim w rodzinie van Weertów wybuchł skandal, Skye zdążyła pójść w odstawkę. Ostatecznie Serena opuściła Anglię i przeprowadziła się do posiadłości van Weertów we Włoszech, ale utrzymywała kontakt zarówno z Jamesem, jak i Mary. Skye uważała, że to nie w porządku wobec niej, ale zdołała się już pogodzić z faktem, że niewiele dla Jamesa znaczy. Przez cały czwarty rok zmieniał dziewczyny jak rękawiczki, co jakiś czas przypominając sobie o wiecznie wiernej Skye.

Teraz Phil van Weert umarł, a DeVitt nie miała pojęcia co to oznacza dla niej i dla Jamesa. Szczerze powiedziawszy miała wrażenie, że jego zauroczenie Sereną dawno już minęło, ale czy faktycznie tak było?

Obawiała się, że zaraz pozna odpowiedź.

Gdzieś w górze rozległ się odgłos strzału. Skye uniosła nieznacznie głowę i zobaczyła, że ludzie zaczynali strzelać do wściekłych wron. Nie musiała na niego patrzyć, żeby wiedzieć, że James wysyłał jej _to spojrzenie._

─ Ja… ─ zawahał się, przełykając ślinę. Skye wciąż patrzała na spanikowane ptaki. ─ Chyba nie potrafię ciągnąć tego dłużej, Skye.

Dziewczyna poczuła, że coś dużego, kłującego i gorzkiego podleciało jej do gardła. To samo zjawisko napełniło jej oczy wilgotnymi łzami. Skye podciągnęła nosem. James oblizał wargi, lekko zaniepokojony perspektywą, w której jego towarzyszka za sekundę wybuchała niekontrolowanym płaczem.

─ Serena? – zapytała zamiast tego, ledwo panując nad drżącym głosem.

James pokręcił głową. Wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał zakłopotanie.

─ Tu nie chodzi o nią – odparł. Zabrzmiało to szczerze, chociaż Skye nie chciało się w to wierzyć. – Za długo się tobą bawiłem. Nie powinienem… cholera, nie powinienem _nigdy_ cię w to wkręcać… Ja…

─ Nigdy niczego do mnie nie czułeś? – domyśliła się. – Tak?

Potter westchnął ciężko.

─ Nie ująłbym tego w ten sposób. Jesteś… byłaś dla mnie świetną _przyjaciółką_ , naprawdę. Chyba… moim błędem chyba było to, że postanowiłem zmienić tą sytuację. Wiesz… naszą przyjaźń. My… nigdy nie byliśmy dobrym materiałem na parę.

 _Mów za siebie,_ chciała powiedzieć Skye, ale się powstrzymała. Szczerze mówiąc spodziewała się dzisiaj czegoś podobnego. James nie odzywał się do niej przez praktycznie całe lato, nie odpisywał na sowy ani nie wpuszczał jej do siebie do domu, tłumacząc to zmęczeniem albo bólem głowy. Nawet Syriusz, kiedy ostatnio spotkała go w sklepie miotlarskim, stronił od kontaktu z nią, jakby bał się, że powie o kilka słów za dużo na temat Jamesa.

To zerwanie zbliżało się od dłuższego czasu i naprawdę, ale to _naprawdę,_ nie zaskoczyło Skye.

Co nie oznaczało, że nie było jej przykro.

─ Jesteś na mnie zła? – zapytał miękko James. W jego głosie doszukała się jedynie współczucia i lekkiego poczucia winy.

─ Nie, James – odparła, ocierając policzki z łez. – Ja… wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Zawsze wiedziałam.

* * *

 **K** iedy Lily pozwoliła Jamesowi opuścić klasę, Skye czekała za rogiem. James odszukał ją wzrokiem natychmiast, niemal intuicyjnie. Przyjrzał się jej z zainteresowaniem.

Widywał Skye codziennie, ale od jakiegoś roku DeVitt nie reagowała na jego zaczepki na korytarzu, nie odpowiadała na jego powitanie i generalnie za wszelką cenę unikała swojego dawnego przyjaciela. James, słynący z tego, że naprawdę rzadko dawał za wygraną, nigdy nie przestał mówić do niej „cześć, słodka" i czasem, kiedy wpadali na siebie w Hogsmeade albo pomiędzy treningami ich drużyn w szatni, wszczynał mozolną, nieklejącą się pogawędkę. Pomimo tych faktów, James nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał okazji przyjrzeć się dziewczynie dokładniej.

W swojej pamięci przywołał obraz chudej, bardzo wysokiej szatynki, o cienkich włosach i poobgryzanych paznokciach. Teraz Skye wydawała się dość niska, a James nie miał pewności, czy to dlatego, że lekko się pochylała, czy to on urósł do niewiarygodnego stopnia. Zamiast orzechowych włosów, lekko wijących się zupełnie jak te Hestii, ujrzał proste, złociste, otaczające jej podłużną twarz niczym aureola. Paznokcie również utrzymane były w nienagannym stanie.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko na jej widok. Puchonka uniosła głowę do góry i nieśmiało odwzajemniła uśmiech. Przez parę chwil stali, wpatrzeni w siebie i szczerzący się głupawo, gdy w końcu Skye przerwała swoją bezczynność i z głośnym chichotem rzuciła się Jamesowi na szyję.

─ Słyszałem, że wyszłaś z cienia, słodka.

─ Przepraszam, że ignorowałam cię rano – odparła, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia. – Casper był obok mnie, cały Hufflepuff był obok mnie. _Ja…_

─ Nie gniewam się – oparł James i machnął ręką, na znak, że to już nie ma znaczenia. ─ Nie w tej sprawie. Nie ukrywam jednak, że lekko się dzisiaj wkurzyłem.

Skye otworzyła szerzej oczy i odchyliła głowę, żeby skłonić go do wyjaśnienia, z jakiego powodu.

─ Jesteś w Harpiach – wyszczerzył się. – Nie wierzę, że dowiedziałem się tego z ust pryszczatej Caitlin Chamberlain. Jak mogłaś mi nie powiedzieć?

Skye wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Jakoś tak wyszło. Nie mogłam się zdecydować… to może wydać się śmieszne, ale chciałam spróbować jeszcze w owuetamach… wiem, że pewnie myślisz, że i tak bym je zawaliła, ale…

─ Nie mów tak – przerwał jej James. – Zdanie owutemów zależy raczej od szczęścia niż wiedzy.

Uśmiechał się w taki wyjątkowy, chłopięcy sposób, że dziewczyna nie mogła dłużej się na niego boczyć.

Skye westchnęła dramatycznie, usiłując ukryć uśmiech wkradający się na jej twarz. Tak bardzo brakowało jej Jamesa!

─ Przepraszam, że cię unikałam – wyjąkała, czerwieniąc się z zawstydzenia. – Od pogrzebu Phila. Zwłaszcza po tym, ile twój ojciec zrobił dla mojego brata w ministerstwie…

Urwała. Seth Potter mógł być bardzo wpływową osobą, ale nie wiele mógł zdziałać przeciwko rodzinie Rowle' ów. Ostatecznie Elijah przegrał rozprawę i został odesłany do Azkabanu za handel Demencją, ciekłym akonitem i innymi narkotykami oraz za służbę Voldemortowi, a brata Mary, Kenny'ego, oczyszczono ze wszelkich zarzutów. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że ojciec Jamesa zaryzykował swoją reputację, a nawet posadę w Ministerstwie, a zrobił to wszystko – bez wątpienia – na życzenie swojego syna.

Mina Jamesa zrzedła.

─ Słyszałem o Elijahu. Dużo mu dali, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że stuknęła mu dopiero dwudziestka. Czy Minister nie ma syna w jego wieku? Młody Minchum też nie jest święty.

─ Mam nadzieję, że ktoś wreszcie się ocknie w Ministerstwie i że wykurzą Minchuma raz na zawsze. Chyba każdy w tym kraju podejrzewa, że jest marionetką Voldemorta.

─ Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to. Nie po tym, jak kazał pozwalniać wszystkich mugolaków z Departamentu Tajemnic. Jak na człowieka Dumbledore'a ma lekkiego hopla na punkcie czystej krwi.

Skye potaknęła. Miała ochotę jeszcze chwilkę pogawędzić, ale wyraźnie czuła, że James chce ją zapytać o coś ważnego, a teraz zwyczajnie grał na zwłokę, żeby nie wyjść na niegrzecznego. Milczeli przez jakieś pięć sekund, podczas których James oblizywał wargi bardzo dokładnie. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Bardzo nieczęsto widywała Pottera takiego niespokojnego.

─ Posłuchaj, Skye… ─ zaczął ostrożnie. – _Mary_ powiedziała mi pewną rzecz na twój temat – nie patrz tak na mnie! – to nic takiego… twierdzi, że wiesz, co się stało z Ser…

─ SKYE! – przerwał mu znajomy głos należący do jego najlepszego przyjaciela. James zmarszczył brwi, kiedy ujrzał Syriusza obejmującego DeVitt tak kurczowo, że niemal ją duszącego.

W jego pamięci Syriusz średnio przepadał za Skye, a wręcz ledwo ją tolerował. Przez cały okres chodzenia jej z Jamesem, nieustannie powtarzał, że nigdy nie spotkał nikogo równie nudnego i praktycznie _błagał,_ żeby Rogacz dał sobie z nią spokój.

Spojrzał ze zdumieniem na Skye, która wcale nie wydawała się zaskoczona takim obrotem sytuacji. _Miła odmiana,_ pomyślał.

─ Syriusz – roześmiała się, dając mu sójkę w bok. – Czuję się, jakbyśmy naprawdę długo się nie widzieli.

─ Pomyśleć, że chodzimy do tej samej szkoły… - pokręcił głową Black. Spojrzał ukradkiem na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Oczy mu zabłysły. – Rozumiem, że wy, gołąbeczki, macie jakieś… _półtorej_ roku do nadrobienia, ale muszę go na chwilę od ciebie pożyczyć – uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do dziewczyny. W oczach Skye dało się dostrzec tylko ulgę.

James miał wrażenie, że oboje coś przed nim ukrywają, ale nie mógł za wiele zdziałać, bo Syriusz całą swoją siłą ścigającego ze złamaną ręką, zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę przeciwnego korytarza. Przez całą drogę zadawał idiotyczne pytania.

* * *

 **R** emus na początku naprawdę chciał porozmawiać z Marley. Wstawał codziennie rano, ubierał się, schodził na śniadanie i powtarzał sobie: "dzisiaj porozmawiam z Marley". Plan ten brzmiał dobrze w jego głowie. Kiedy wyobrażał sobie, że staje naprzeciw dziewczyny z burzą kakaowych kędziorków na głowie, uśmiechającej się nieśmiało i garbiącej nieznacznie, wcale nie czuł przerażenia. Wszystko zmieniało się, kiedy dochodziło do punktu, w którym wnosił swój plan w życie. Spocone ręce, drżący głos i niebezpieczne uczucie, że zaraz nogi odmówią mu posłuszeństwa, należały do najmniejszych problemów.

Marley nie ułatwiała mu tego zadania. Za każdym razem, kiedy starał się podejść do niej na korytarzu, czmychała ukradkiem, a wśród tłumów nawet huncwotowi nie łatwo było jej odszukać. Nie odpisywała na jego liściki, które wysyłał doń na zaklęciach, nie reagowała na próby nawiązania dialogu podejmowane w bibliotece. Remus myślał sobie, że dziewczyna chyba stara się wymazać ze swojego życia wydarzenia z sylwestra. Nie winił jej za to.

Chodziły słuchy, że ona i Frank do siebie wrócili i chyba tylko dlatego Remus postanowił się z nią rozmówić. Nie śmiał nawet marzyć o tym, że pocałunek w domu Jamesa zmieni cokolwiek w ich znajomości i popchnie Marley z powrotem w jego ramiona. Znał już swoje życie i los, i wiedział, że nigdy nie były dla niego łaskawe. Dziewczyna wydawała się zbyt idealna, zbyt niewinna i zbyt abstrakcyjna, żeby stać się częścią Remusa, zbyt pokrzywdzonego przez życie, zbyt potwornego i zbyt skazanego na samotność. Ze wszystkich tych rzeczy zdawał sobie sprawę aż za dobrze i naprawdę nie łudził się, że on i Marlena wrócą do siebie _kiedykolwiek._

Ale wspomnienie sylwestra nie pozwalało mu spać. _Musiał_ dowiedzieć się, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło, co wstąpiło w Marlenę, o czym mówiła, nawiązując do jakieś Gii. To nie musiało wcale być sensowne wytłumaczenie – ważne, żeby usłyszał na ten temat _cokolwiek_. Niewiedza zjadała go od wewnątrz. Poza tym chciał podpytać ją o całą sprawę z Frankiem i chociaż powtarzał sobie, że to nie jest jego interes, to wolał poznać opinię Marley na ten temat.

To wszystko przyprawiało go o migrenę. Dodatkowy ból głowy z pewnością nie pomagał, zważywszy, że jutro czekała go pełnia. Łączyły się z tym różnorakie symptomy poprzedzające przemianę, jak na przykład potworny ból w kościach, rozbicie, zmęczenie czy mdłości.

Ach, jak cudownie zaczynał się ten dzień.

Zaraz po obiedzie, Remus udał się w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego. Chciał wziąć od Pomfrey jakieś wzmacniające wywary, coś uśmierzającego ból. Oczywiście, to przez co przechodził w tamtej chwili było raptem marną namiastką prawdziwego piekła, z którym przyjdzie mu zmierzyć się jutro, ale wolał działać, póki eliksiry w ogóle coś dawały. Przedtem jednak skierował się na moment do dormitorium i chwycił swój niedokończony esej na transmutację. Nigdy niewiadomo, jak długo zostałby przetrzymany w skrzydle. Nie chciał marnować spędzonego tam czasu.

Wychodząc z Pokoju Wspólnego, dosłownie wpadł na Dorcas Meadowes i Luke'a Davisa, obmacującego ją pod obrazem Grubej Damy.

Problem w tym, że zawsze był osobą z delikatnym układem pokarmowym.

─ _Lupin! –_ wrzasnęła Dorcas, wyswabadzając się na chwilę z macek Luke'a. – Neptunie, aleś ty mnie przeraził! Muszę zamienić z tobą słówko.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na Luke'a, wyraźnie niezadowolonego takim obrotem sytuacji.

─ Zobaczymy się wieczorem – obiecała, a następnie stanęła na palcach i musnęła swojego chłopaka w nos. Byli praktycznie tego samego wzrostu.

Z chwilą kiedy Luke Davis zniknął za korytarzem, a Dorcas przestała wysyłać mu buziaki na pożegnanie, jej oblicze zmieniło się nie do poznania. Na twarzy Meadowes rzadko gościł wyraz inny niż szeroki uśmiech albo inny grymas, z którego dało się wszystko wyczytać. Dorcas należała bowiem do takich osób, które nie posiadały w sobie ani odrobiny tajemniczości – kiedy smuciła się, odbijało się to na jej twarzy, kiedy weseliła – tak samo.

Tym razem jednak twarz Dorcas była nieprzenikniona.

─ _Eee_ … Stało się coś, Dorcas?

Dziewczyna wydymała usta. Powaga na jej twarzy wyglądała niezwykle zabawnie.

Kiedy Remus całą siłą woli pilnował się, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i tym samym nie zirytować Meadowes, Dorcas zdążyła kilka razy dramatycznie westchnąć, dotknąć przelotnie swojego czoła, jakby sprawdzała sobie temperaturę i trząść się jak osoba, która zaraz zemdleje.

─ Czy ty wiesz, _jak bardzo_ jesteś mi potrzebny? – szepnęła, łapiąc się za serce. – Jak wiele twoja łaska odmieni w moim nędznym życiu?

 _Nieźle się zaczyna,_ pomyślał.

─ Słucham cię, Dorcas – odparł, pomimo tego, że naprawdę nie miał siły na rozmowę z kimś tak rozentuzjazmowanym i głośnym. To nie pomagało mu na migrenę.

Dorcas zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę, wypuszczając powoli powietrze z płuc:

─ Powiedz Syriuszowi, żeby się ze mną umówił jutro na dwudziestą!

─ CO?!

Meadowes rozejrzała się niespokojnie, jakby obawiała się, że zaraz niczym diabeł z pudełka wyskoczy Luke. Kiedy na korytarzu nie zauważyła nikogo oprócz jakieś pierwszorocznej Puchonki, nachyliła się i szepnęła:

─ Chodzi o korepetycje. Musisz namówić go, żeby wrócił.

Remus spojrzał na nią tak, jakby go spoliczkowała.

To prawda, Lupin starał się być koleżeński względem każdego. Nigdy nie patrzał na jakąś sytuacje przez pryzmat tej wersji zdarzeń, o których usłyszał i zawsze, ale to zawsze, usiłował postawić się w sytuacji drugiej osoby. Ale to było zbyt wiele. Głupota Dorcas zaczynała działać mu na nerwy, a on, jako wieloletni przyjaciel Emmeliny, powinien być na dziewczęcą naiwność uodporniony.

Może i nie był obiektywny jako najlepszy przyjaciel Łapy, ale – do diaska! – chyba każdy w tej szkole miał już dość wiecznych humorków Dorcas! Co chwila coś jej się odwidywało, raz całowała Syriusza jakby jutro nie miało nadejść, raz chowała się za plecami swojego nowego chłopaka od siedmiu boleści, raz oskarżała go bezpodstawnie, a raz wynajmowała Remusa, żeby przeprosił go w jej imieniu?! Naprawdę był ciekaw, czego jeszcze można się po niej spodziewać.

─ Odbiło ci, Dorcas? – sapnął. Jego głos zabrzmiał twardo i szorstko jak nigdy. Meadowesówna aż rozdziawiła usta. ─ Chcesz żebym _przepraszał go_ za ciebie?

─ Tu nie chodzi o przepraszanie, ja… ─ Dorcas przejechała otwartą dłonią po twarzy. – Po prostu namów go, żeby ze mną porozmawiał, dobrze? Nie zrozum mnie źle – mi się naprawdę układa z Luke'iem i nie chodzi mi o to, żeby grać na dwa fronty, ale…

Remus zamarł. Z ust Dorcas wylewał się potok słów, ale odbijały się one od jego ucha i natychmiast wracały do właścicielki. Przypominało to trochę piłeczkę jo-jo – Dor bawiła się świetnie, prowadząc dialog sama ze sobą, raz ona coś mówiła, a raz rzucała coś, co jej zdaniem _powiedziałby Remus,_ równocześnie odpowiadając samemu na zadane przez nią pytanie.

Lupin nie przejmował się tym. Jedyne na czym jego umysł mógł w tamtej chwili skupić była Marlena, krocząca w kierunku obrazu Grubej Damy. Nie dostrzegała go jeszcze, zbyt skupiona na analizie swojego eseju na astronomię, dlatego czytała i szła, nie patrząc ani pod nogi, ani przed siebie. Jej włosy rozczapierzyły się jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj, na twarz wkradł się lekki uśmieszek, oczy błyszczały jak paciorki. Serce momentalnie zaczęło go kłuć, podskakiwać, wyrywać się z piersi. Ciekawiło go, czy te objawy, stale dające o sobie znać na widok Marley, kiedykolwiek zniknął.

Miał nadzieję, że nie.

─ Dor… muszę lecieć – odparł, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

Chciał jak najszybciej wyminąć dziewczynę i zaskoczyć Marlenę, żeby nie miała szansy na ucieczkę. Musi dopaść ją teraz, zanim ta go zauważy. Niestety, nie docenił Dorcas. Na co dzień nie dysponowała ona wystarczającą siłą, aby odkręcić słoik z dżemem. Teraz jednak zaciskała palce na jego ramieniu tak mocno, że niemal przypomniał sobie, jak pełnia się zaczyna.

─ _Zaczekaj –_ pomachała mu dłonią przed oczami. – Jeśli myślisz, że _sobie pójdziesz,_ zanim się dogadamy, to się mylisz, Remusie Lupinie! – prychnęła. – Musisz zmusić Syriusza, żeby się ze mną spotkał. To jedyne, o co cię proszę w tej chwili.

─ Pogadasz z nim na projekcie – powiedział to, co przyszło mu do głowy najprędzej. – Dla Argenta.

Dorcas przejechała językiem po wargach, zlizując niemal cały błyszczyk z ust.

─ Ale ja muszę porozmawiać z nim dzisiaj!

─ To zróbmy ten projekt _dzisiaj!_

Marlena przystanęła. Zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła spoglądać na swój esej od góry, dołu, po skosie, jakby sprawdzała, czy nie dostała podrobionych banknotów. Po chwili, pacnęła się głośno w czoło.

─ …i dlatego muszę mieć pewność, że… _ej, czy ty mnie słuchasz, Lupin?_

─ Dorcas, ile razy mam jeszcze powiedzieć, że _nie mam czasu_ na gadanie?

─ W takim razie powiedz mi, gdzie się spotkamy.

Marlena wycofała się z powrotem w kierunku korytarza, chcąc zapewne udać się ponownie do biblioteki i dokonać ostatnich poprawek. Remus musiał przyśpieszyć.

─ Dam ci znać, Dor, słuchaj, ja…

─ CHCĘ WIEDZIEĆ TERAZ! Zastanawiałeś się nad tym czy nie?!

─ AIN EINGARP! – niemal wrzasnął.

Było to pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy, wciąż na wpół zajętej Marleną. Tam właśnie spotkali się na pierwszej randce – to znaczy, tam się _umówili_ , żeby potem udać się do Hogsmeade. Marlenie spodobało się magiczne lustro, które ukazywało najskrytsze marzenia serca, do tego stopnia, że ostatecznie do wioski _nie poszli_. Remus czasami chodził tam, żeby sprawdzić, czy dziewczyna tam nie przesiaduje. Nigdy się na nią nie natknął.

Dorcas zmarszczyła brwi.

─ Co?

─ Zapytaj się kogoś. Marley, Jamesa, Petera… ─ pokręcił głową. – Po kolacji, okej?

─ No dobrze, ale chcę mieć pewność, że on na pewno tam bę…

─ Nie martw się o to. Papa, Dorcas.

Pośpiesznie wyminął dziewczynę, skręcił w korytarz, za którym sekundę temu zniknęła Marley i ruszył sprintem przed siebie. Może przy odrobinie szczęścia uda się mu jeszcze ją złapać. W myślach odtworzył wszystkie miejsca, gdzie dziewczyna mogła pójść ze swoim esejem. _Biblioteka… sowiarnia… Wielka Sala… gabinet profesor Schmidt…_

─ Luniak!

Remus nie odwrócił się, chociaż od razu rozpoznał wołający go głos. Syriusz będzie musiał tym razem poradzić sobie sam. Syriusz będzie musiał tym razem poradzić sobie sam. Skręcił pośpiesznie w korytarz prowadzący na schody. Wiedział, że niełatwo będzie zgubić Blacka, ale zawsze stanowiło to dla niego również pewną rozrywkę. Pojedynek Huncwota z Huncwotem z orientacji po Hogwarcie zapowiadał się ciekawie.

Schody dopadł bardzo prędko, a kiedy postawił stopę na jednym z nich, poczuł słodki smak zwycięstwa. Hogwarckie schody lubiły płatać figle, toteż szybkie i bezproblemowe dostanie się przez nie na odkreślone miejsce rzadko chodziło w parze. Jeśli uda mu się czmychnąć przez nie przed Blackiem, to prawdopodobieństwo, że ten go złapie, stawało się znikome. Niestety, po raz drugi tego dnia zdarzyło mu się nie docenić przeciwnika. Chyba gonitwa za Marleną lekko pomieszała mu w głowie.

Syriusz złapał go za nadgarstek dokładnie wtedy, kiedy schody ruszyły i zaczęły obracać się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Dyszał tak ciężko, jakby przebiegł kilka razy Hogwart dookoła. _Faktycznie brakuje mu Qudditcha,_ pomyślał Remus. _Kondycja już o ile gorsza._

─ Chyba mnie nie słyszałeś – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko Syriusz. – A ludzie tak zachwalają psie zmysły.

Ciężki żart Syriusza wydał się mu gwoździem do trumny. Westchnął ciężko. Pogoń za Marleną tak go zaabsorbowała, że na chwilę zapomniał o koszmarnym bólu kości. Teraz obawy uderzyły w niego z podwójną siłą.

─ Jestem trochę rozkojarzony – usprawiedliwił się. – Co jest?

Syriusz poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. Remus przeczuwał, że zbliża się coś niedobrego.

─ Dorcas cię szukała – wypalił, mając nadzieję, że ta wiadomość odciągnie Blacka od czegokolwiek, co planował. Brwi Syriusza zatrzymały się u góry. – Powiedziałem, że spotkasz się z nią obok zwierciadła Ain Eingarp.

Zadowolenie z twarzy Syriusza zniknęło w mgnieniu oka.

─ Co?! – wydukał. – _Umówiłeś mnie z…_

─ Nie, nie, to nie tak – westchnął Lupin. – _Sluchaj._ Pamiętasz jeszcze o projekcie dla Argenta?

Syriusz wyglądał, jakby pierwszy raz słyszał to nazwisko.

─ Przez cały dzień gadałeś o tym, co zrobisz Ślizgonom, jeśli wygramy – przypomniał mu spokojnie.

Oczy Syriusza zabłysły w wyrazie przypomnienia. _On jest z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przerażający,_ pomyślał Remus.

─ _Aaa…_ faktycznie. Chcesz, żebyśmy zrobili to dzisiaj?

─ Tak będzie najlepiej – odparł. – Wiesz, potem mamy próbne owutemy, esej na astronomię, Eliksir Czterech Pór Roku, dwadzieścia pytań dotyczących transmutacji ludzkiej… ─ Syriusz ziewnął ostentacyjnie. – A w sobotę jest Hogsmeade… cały weekend przepada.

─ No dobra… przekonałeś mnie – poddał się chłopak, dramatycznie łapiąc się za serce. ─ Problem w tym, że Rogaś nie zasili naszej drużyny.

 _Nie zasili…_ Ach! Racja, przecież na pewno zajmie się pożegnaniem Skye. Remusowi natychmiast obrzydł wspólny projekt. Oczami wyobraźni widział już poirytowaną Mary i nadąsaną Lily. Syriusz oblizał wargi. Ewidentnie zastanawiał się nad czymś głowił.

Remus znał Blacka wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, że ten coś kręci. Błysk w jego oczach, cień na twarzy i dziwnie przekrzywiona głowa stanowiły niepodważalne na to dowody. Wiedział, że Syriusz kieruje się w życiu przede wszystkim impulsem – należał do tego typu osób, które nagle wpadają na jakiś _świetny_ pomysł i nie da się ich zatrzymać przed jego realizacją. Nawet gdyby zdarzyło się, że Syriusz wstałby rano i zdecydował, że ogoli głowę, rzuci szkołę, wyjedzie do Arabii Saudyjskiej i przejdzie na islam, wszystkie próby przemówienia mu do rozsądku spaliłby się na panewce.

W tamtej chwili twarz Syriusza rozjaśnił znajomy blask, świadczący o tym, że podjął on bardzo _impulsywną_ i _nieprzemyślaną_ decyzję, ale już było za późno, żeby go uspokoić.

─ Siedząc tam z wami i Meadowes nie będę mógł go przypilnować – westchnął. – Pomożesz mi zbudować dla niego klatkę?

 _O, nie._

─ Syriuszu, przestań. _Nie możesz zamykać ludzi tak po prostu w klatkach._ James nie jest chomikiem, tylko twoim przyjacielem.

─ Nie przejmuj się. Będzie tam kołowrotek i drabinki.

Remus spojrzał na niego znacząco.

─ Dobrze, a więc jeszcze partnerka do rozrodu. Co powiesz na Evans?

Lupin westchnął. Z jednej strony był pod wrażeniem, jak wiele sposobów na torturowanie Rudej Syriusz do tej pory wymyślił, a z drugiej zaniepokoił, bo te męczarnie dawno przestały robić na nim wrażenie.

─ Dlaczego wciąż prześladujesz tę biedną dziewczynę?

─ Po pierwsze, bo Rogacz musi być zajęty aż do wyjazdu DeVitt, po drugie, bo czuje się spełniony, kiedy Evans się wścieka, a po trzecie, bo to pomoże Jimmy'emu w zakładzie.

 _Zakładzie?_ W jakim znowu zakładzie? Wiedział, że Syriusz i James dawno już uzależnili się od hazardu i zakładali się o jakąś głupotę praktycznie codziennie, ale jaki miałoby sens pomaganie temu drugiemu w wygranej? Albo szaleństwo Blacka opanowało drugą półkulę jego mózgu, ostatecznie przejmując nad nim całe panowanie, albo to nie on i Rogacz się założyli. Ale…

Nie. Lily była rozsądną dziewczyną, która na pewno wiedziała, że zakładając się z Jamesem staje naprzeciw nie tylko niemu, ale i wszystkim Huncowtom. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem udałoby jej się wygrać, to z pewnością byłoby to pyrrusowe zwycięstwo.

 _Chociaż kto ich tam wie,_ pomyślał z lekkim niesmakiem.

─ Dawno już przestałem przed wami nadążać – pokręcił głową. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc. ─ Za tobą… _Dorcas…_ Lily i Jamesem… Emmeliną… nawet _Marleną._ Nikt z was nie zachowuje się normalnie.

Syriusz uśmiechał się niewinnie.

─ Pamiętasz jeszcze jak to jest być młodym, Luniaczku?

─ Haha – mruknął. Przypomniał sobie melancholijnie, że zgubił Marlenę prawdopodobnie już na dobre. Wątpił, że pójdzie z nimi na projekt, skoro nawet nie przychodziła w poniedziałki do Argenta. Musiał czekać do następnego razu. O ile taki w ogóle nastąpił.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego, zakłopotany. Nagły przypływ smutku wziął chyba za złe samopoczucie, bo zaoferował mu odprowadzenie do skrzydła szpitalnego. Remus odmówił, ale na wiele to się nie zdało – Black najzwyczajniej w świecie postanowił go tam _przelewitować._ Na wszelkie sprzeciwy, rzucał teksty rodem: „Faktycznie zrzędzisz jak stary dziadek" albo „Ale co ja takiego zrobiłem?".

I tutaj Remus był teraz. W skrzydle szpitalnym, opuszczony przez Syriusza, opuszczony przez panią Pomfrey i już na pewno opuszczony przez Marlenę. Położył się na pierwszym łóżku od wejścia, którego pościel była lekko zmechacona, a poduszka przygnieciona. Nie chciał zajmować nowego łóżka, zwłaszcza, że po odbiorze leków musiał udać się do opuszczonej klasy, ze zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp. Syknął. Głowa zabolała go tak bardzo, że wydawało mu się, iż ktoś mu ją podpalił. _Muszę odwrócić swoją uwagę od bólu,_ pomyślał rozpaczliwie. Rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek źródła rozrywki. Niestety, pani Pomfrey najwyraźniej nie potrzebowała do pracy magazynu z krzyżówkami i sudoku, bo oprócz _Proroka Codziennego_ nie znalazł niczego interesującego.

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na gazecie dosłownie przez ułamek sekundy, ale to wystarczyło. Zamarł.

 _To niemożliwe,_ pomyślał. _To jakiś żart._

Zerwał się na równe nogi. Niedowierzanie mieszało się w jego głowie z szokiem i przerażeniem. To nie mogła być prawda. Nikt by do tego nie dopuścił. To jakiś żart. Przywidzenie. To… musi mu się wydawać.

Chwycił gazetę do ręki.

Nie wydawało mu się.

W jego głowie zrodziło się niesamowicie silne uczucie, z tych, które mają moc otępienia zmysłów, oderwania ich obiektu od ziemi, od rzeczywistości. Jeśli kiedykolwiek doznaliście lub zastanawialiście się jak to jest, bać się kogoś przez całe życie, śnić o jego twarzy w najgorszych koszmarach, przypuszczać, że Zło wygląda w ten sam sposób jak on, a następnie stanąć z tą osobą twarzą w twarz, to przywołajcie je do siebie i wiedzcie, że to samo spotkało Remusa w tamtej chwili.

Odkąd skończył pięć lat bał się wymówić imienia tej osoby bardziej niż Voldemorta. Czasami zdawało mu się, że widzi ją za rogiem, a potem płakał godzinami, nawet pomimo tego, że nie była to prawda. Pomimo złotego serca i anielskiej cierpliwości Remus temu człowiekowi życzył jedynie cierpienia, nieszczęścia i _śmierci._

 _Fenrir Greyback._

Wilkołak, który uczynił z niego potwora.

─ Będę twoim nowym tatusiem – szepnął wówczas, kiedy pięcioletni Remus obudził się w środku nocy i zobaczył, że w jego pokoju jest obcy pan. Jego głos, przyprawiający o dreszcze i budzący w nim obrzydzenie, prześladował go w najgorszych momentach jego życia.

Ręka mu drżała, kiedy odczytał treść artykułu.

─ Jest coś ciekawego? – zapytał piskliwy głos, jeśli można zadać pytanie tonem pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek zabarwienia uczuciowego. Remus wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk i upuścił gazetę.

Przed nim stała Bree Angelo. Jej wielkie oczy wpatrywały się z niego z zaciekawieniem i oczekiwaniem.

─ B… _Bree_ – wydukał, łapiąc się za serce. – Przestraszyłaś mnie.

─ Przepraszam – odparła. Remus nie mógł poznać, czy faktycznie jest jej przykro, ponieważ jej twarz pozostała nieprzenikniona. Bree podeszła do niego i nienaturalnym ruchem sięgnęła po gazetę. Poruszała się jak robot. ─ To moja gazeta – odparła. – I to _moje łóżko._

Remus pokręcił głową, na wpół przepraszająco, na wpół wciąż z niedowierzaniem.

─ Przepraszam, nie powinienem…

─ Nic nie szkodzi – przerwała mu. Gestem zachęciła go żeby ponownie usiadł na łóżku. Remus zrobił to tylko dlatego, bo w przeciwnym wypadku bez wątpienia by zemdlał. ─ Dlaczego tu jesteś?

─ Ból głowy – odparł ostrożnie. Nie patrzał na swoją rozmówczynię. Po jego wyrazie twarzy widać było, że jest w pewnym bardzo oddalonym od ziemi miejscu – krainie rozmyśleń. ─ I kości. Potworny. Rozrywający. To chyba grypa.

Bree kiwnęła głową. Zapanowała krępująca cisza. Remus nie czuł potrzeby przerywania jej, bo targający nim szok znacznie osłabił mu orientację w czasie. Szczerze mówiąc nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że milczy od jakiś dziesięciu minut. Bree natomiast wiedziała:

─ _Ja_ dostałam alergii – przyznała, łapiąc się za szyję. – Na kminek. Przypadkiem zjadłam go przy obiedzie. Nieprzyjemna sprawa, wiesz? Nie mogłam oddychać.

Remus wzdrygnął się, bo zabrzmiało to bardzo złowieszczo. Oblizał parokroć wargi i niespokojnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Był zbyt wstrząśnięty, żeby usiedzieć tutaj do powrotu Pomfrey z lekami dla niego. Musiał wyjść. Uciec. Gdziekolwiek. _Daleko._

─ Muszę iść – powiedział głośno i poderwał się z łóżka. Bree pokiwała głową, jakby powiedział jej właśnie, że musi skoczyć podlać kwiatki.

Remus nawet nie obejrzał się za nią, tylko jak najszybciej opuścił pomieszczenie. W drzwiach dosięgnął go okrzyk Bree:

─ Polecam akonit! Dwie łyżeczki co godzinkę.

Odwrócił się. Konsternacja odbijała się na jego twarzy. Bree siedziała dokładnie w tym samym miejscu na łóżku, gdzie Remus przed chwilą. Rozczesywała splątane włosy palcami.

─ Powiedziałeś, że bolą cię kości – uśmiechnęła się lekko, nawet nie patrząc na Remusa. Chłopak zastanowił się, skąd ona wie, że ten ją słucha. – Akonit działa świetnie na ból kości.

─ Czy ciekły tojad nie jest przypadkiem narkotykiem?

Bree uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

─ Działa tylko na ludzi.

* * *

 **L** ily wyprowadzona z równowagi była jeszcze godzinę po przyłapaniu na bójce Chamberlaina, Pottera i Blacka. Kiedy jej współlokatorki opuściły dormitorium, chcąc zająć się czymś ciekawym do kolacji, ona została w sypialni. Pierwiastkowała tak długo i zawzięcie, że aż zasnęła. Śniły jej się bijące o korzeń cyfry. Obudziła się dopiero, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś puka do dormitorium.

Z niezadowoleniem wstała i ruszyła otworzyć drzwi. Nie miała ochoty nawet uporządkować włosów przed pokazaniem się przed ludźmi. Pociągnęła klamkę ze złością wymalowaną na twarzy. Kiedy zobaczyła, kto czeka po drugiej stronie, ogarnęło ją zaskoczenie, o wiele silniejsze od wcześniejszej irytacji.

Jakaś o ponad pół stopy wyższa od Lily szatynka stała, obgryzając paznokcie. Na widok rudowłosej natychmiast wyjęła palce z ust.

─ Cześć, Lily – odparła Skye DeVitt, lekko zakłopotana. – Czy… jest tu gdzieś może Mary?

─ Skąd znasz hasło? – prychnęła Lily, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Przegapiłam coś czy zamiast spieprzać z tej szkoły, zmieniłaś dom?

Skye uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

─ Eee… _nic z tych rzeczy._ Czy… czy mogłabym…?

Lily warknęła i z impetem otworzyła drzwi na oścież. Aż uderzyły o ścianę.

─ Właściwie to chciałam poprosić cię tylko o przekazanie Mary, że jej szukałam, ale… _dziękuję_ za zaproszenie.

Błysnęła uśmiechem i bardzo niepewnie przekroczyła próg dormitorium. Lily przyglądała jej się tak uważnie, jak pies gończy przed obwąchaniem dowodu. Bezskutecznie próbowała doszukać się w zachowaniu Skye jakiegoś sygnału antypatii. Ku jej rozczarowaniu DeVitt nie okazywała nawet obojętności – była po prostu ekstremalnie _uprzejma._ Evans zastanawiała się, jak wiele konkursów na przyjazność z Jamesem wygrała. Była w tym naprawdę _dobra._

 _Chociaż taka osoba jak ona raczej nie musi się zmuszać do lubienia Pottera,_ pomyślała z przekąsem. Lily zamknęła drzwi, dając sobie kilka sekund na przybranie maski obojętności. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na zdradzenie, jak bardzo jest wściekła przybyciem Puchonki.

Odwróciła się na pięcie. Skye stała wyprostowana jak na baczność. Wpatrywała się w Lily bardzo intensywnie, zastanawiając się zapewne jak rozpocząć rozmowę. Jeśli chodziło o Rudą, to ta nie miała zamiaru jej w tym wyręczać.

─ Posłuchaj, Lily… ─ westchnęła Skye, wzruszając ramionami na znak rezygnacji. – _Nie mam pojęcia,_ ile wiesz i co sobie o mnie myślisz… _ale…_ musisz pamiętać, że nawet w tych rzeczach, których jesteś pewna na sto procent może kryć się jakieś kłamstwo i…

─ Nie lubię cię – przerwała jej chłodno. – Tego jestem pewna na sto procent.

Skye potaknęła, wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

─ Rozumiem to – przyznała. – I zaraz sobie stąd pójdę, obiecuję. Ale najpierw… _czy… czy mogłabym prosić się o przysługę?_

Lily zamrugała. Zastygła jak słup soli. Skye DeVitt, wielka gwiazda Qudditcha, kompletnie tępa krzepiara, pasująca pod względem intelektualnym do swojego byłego chłopaka, prosiła ją _o przysługę?_ Co to miało znaczyć? W porządku, Evans mogła jej _tylko_ nie lubić, a nie jak Mary – życzyć najgorszego, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że Skye musiała być kompletnie _szalona,_ łudząc się, że to implikuje do wyświadczania sobie nawzajem przysług.

I owszem – Qudditch z pewnością zmniejszał objętość mózgu, ale czy mógł go Skye zupełnie zredukować?

─ Eee… _to zależy?_

─ To nic takiego – obiecała Skye. W jej oczach czaiła się tak wielka prośba, że nawet Lily nie mogła pozostać na nią obojętna. Niechętnie pokiwała głową.

Puchonka przybliżyła się do niej o dwa kroki. Patrzała nań tak intensywnie, że niemal wypalała jej dziury w oczach. Lily podtrzymała dzielnie to spojrzenie. Wciąż nie miała pewności, czy Skye patrzy w ten sposób na nią z góry, czy nie ma złych intencji.

─ Obiecaj mi, że będziesz o niego dbać.

 _Obiecaj mi, że będziesz o niego dbać._

Lily zamarła. Ani przez sekundę nie wątpiła, o kogo chodzi.

A o kogo innego _mogło_? Evans nie była głupia. Wiedziała, że ta Skye kocha Jamesa – tego nie _dało się_ inaczej nazwać, ale jednak… Jednak było w jej uczuciu coś _niesamowitego_. Przełożyła szczęście Pottera nad swoje własne, dała mu odejść, łamiąc sobie samej serce, a mimo tego, że James długo za nią nie rozpaczał i praktycznie nazajutrz miał już nową dziewczynę, potrafiła przełknąć złość, dumę, zapomnieć o zranieniu i wciąż stawiała dobro byłego chłopaka na pierwszym miejscu.

Na Boga, ona nawet nie była złośliwa dla Lily! Nie była _nawet_ złośliwa dla Mary ani dla żadnej z tych dziwek Pottera. Przyglądała się temu z boku, spokojnie i wręcz _obojętnie,_ podczas gdy po jej sercu za każdym razem przejeżdżał czołg. Lily to zaimponowało. Nie, _zaimponowało_ to zbyt mało. Ona czuła się niewiarygodnie _żałośnie_ przy Puchonce, tej samej, z której przez cały dzisiejszy dzień kpiła, że jest zwykłą _krzepiarą_. Mogła jej nie lubić, ale nie potrafiła jej nie szanować. Jeśli ktoś z nich zasługiwał na respekt, to właśnie Skye. Nie James. Nie Mary. Nie Syriusz. Nie Remus. Nie Dorcas. _Nie Lily._

Rudowłosa to wiedziała. Potrafiła przyznać to w myślach. Jednak u niej pomiędzy przyznaniem na głos a w myślach istniała _autostrada._ Duma nie pozwalała jej na odpuszczenie Skye, nieważne, ile tamtą kosztowało proszenie o coś Lily.

─ J… James jest wystarczająco dorosły, żeby samemu dbać o siebie – odparła bezlitośnie. Już wyciągała rękę, żeby chwycić za klamkę i wyprosić z pokoju Skye, gdy jej towarzyszka wyciągnęła dłoń i wpiła w jej ramię bardzo głęboko paznokcie. Lily aż syknęła.

─ _Posłuchaj mnie_ – poprosiła ją niemal rozpaczliwie. – Nie obchodzi mnie, ile on dla ciebie znaczy. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy go lubisz, czy nawet _bardzo_ lubisz, ja… ja po prostu wiem, że _nie jest ci obojętny._ To widać, Lily. On już dawno nie jest dla ciebie nikim. To powinno wystarczyć. _Obiecaj mi._ Nie rób tego dla mnie. Zrób to dla Jamesa. _Twojego_ Jamesa. _Naszego_ Jamesa.

Lily zaniemówiła. Wpatrując się w błagające oczęta Skye i słuchając jej dosadnych słów, w pewnym momencie zapomniała, czym jest myślenie. Gdyby nasz organizm składał się tylko z dwóch przycisków – GŁOS SERCA oraz GŁOS ROZUMU i włączony mógł być tylko jeden, to w tamtym momencie drugi przycisk nie dość, że się wyłączył, to jeszcze _zniknął._ Lily długo stała w milczeniu. Ramiona jej drżały, jakby płakała. Paznokcie Skye wżynały jej się skórę wręcz do krwi.

─ O… obiecuję – szepnęła.

Uścisk Skye zelżał. Lily dyszała ciężko, jakby wykonała właśnie pięćset przysiadów. Przypuszczała, że podobna gimnastyka kosztowałaby ją mniej wysiłku niż wypowiedzenie tego jednego słowa.

─ Przekażę Mary, że jej szukałaś – odparła cicho. Skye przeszedł dreszcz.

─ To bardzo ważne, Lily – mruknęła, krzywiąc się. – Jeśli on znowu _z nią_ będzie, i to wszystko rozpocznie się od nowa… _nie możesz do tego dopuścić, Lily._ Mary ma _fatalny_ wpływ na Jamesa. Oni mają _fatalny_ wpływ na siebie. Niszczą się nawzajem. Musisz… _ty… Ty masz na niego_ gigantyczny _wpływ._ Naprawdę. On… on cię posłucha.

Skye podciągnęła nosem i sięgnęła po klamkę. Otworzywszy drzwi, pokonała dzielący ją i framugę dystans bardzo prędko. Czerwona lampka zapaliła się w umyśle Lily.

─ Dlaczego? – praktycznie krzyknęła. Skye odwróciła się na pięcie.

Widać było po niej, że przeżywa wewnętrzną walkę. _Naprawdę_ chciała jej powiedzieć. Lily była o tym _przekonana._ Niestety, łączyło się to ze zdradzeniem Jamesa, a do tego Skye chyba nie była zdolna.

─ Przekaż Mary, że jej szukam – szepnęła i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Lily mogła przyrzec, że usłyszała jeszcze szloch na korytarzu.

* * *

 _ **G**_ _łupia, głupia, głupia_ historia! Jo miała ochotę wydrzeć każdą stronę tej _głupiej_ książki i spalić ją razem z _głupim,_ przeklętym młodszym Blackiem w piecu. Co w nią wstąpiło, że zgłosiła się na ten _głupi_ egzamin, że chciała przeskoczyć tę _głupią_ klasę? Czy ona ma poukładane w głowie. Szczerze w to wątpiła. Nikt, kto ma poukładane w głowie nie robi tak wielu _głupot._

 _Muszę zrobić sobie przerwę od tego syfu,_ pomyślała, ciskając książkę z powrotem do torby. Siedziała w Wielkiej Sali, czekając na kolację. W sumie to tak wyglądał każdy jej dzień _teraz,_ kiedy postanowiła skrócić swoją edukację o rok. Siedziała w Wielkiej Sali, wkuwała mnóstwo kompletnie bezużytecznych _bzdur,_ modliła się o koniec tego _piekła,_ a jedyną jej przerwę stanowiły posiłki. Nawet do toalety chodziła z podręcznikami!

Dumbledore poszedł jej na rękę z tym egzaminem, dobrze o tym wiedziała. Gdyby nie fakt, że w Durmstrangu w tym roku kończyłaby szkołę, na pewno nie poszłoby tak łatwo. W tym momencie jednak szczerze wątpiła, iż faktycznie był to akt łaski. Chyba każdy, kto przeżył kiedyś _bardzo_ długą, nudną i intensywną sesję nauki, może to potwierdzić.

Zerknęła na swoją dzisiejszą pocztę. Zaszyfrowane runami wiadomości od znajomych. Pieniądze od matki. Buty, które zamówiła z Mediolanu. _Prorok Codzienny._ Nie miała ochoty oglądać nowego obuwia, a tym bardziej zamęczać mózg rozczytywaniem wymarłego pisma germańskiego, dlatego sięgnęła po _Proroka._ Miała zamiar odszukać felieton Rity Skeeter – nic bardziej nie ogłupiało i tym samym wspomagało w nauce. Jo chwyciła gazetę do ręki.

Zamarła.

 **DWUDZIESTU WIĘŹNIÓW OPUŚCIŁO AZKABAN ZA ZGODĄ MINISTRA**

 _Emerytowanego szefa biura Aurorów, Harolda Minchuma, powołano na stanowisko Ministra Magii w nadziei, że powstrzyma on rosnącego w siłę Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać oraz jego popleczników. Ludzie mieli nadzieję, że zapewni on im pokój bezpieczeństwo oraz wspomoże on bankrutujące rodziny półkrwi. Czy faktycznie wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków i ziszcza nadzieje czarodziejów? Jest to kwestia dyskusyjna._

„ _Zdążył podjąć już wiele kontrowersyjnych decyzji"- mówi Albert Rowle, szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. „Wiele osób było niezadowolonych zwłaszcza z obciążenia podatkami krewnych azkabańskich więźniów oraz za małżeństwo z mugolem. Ludzie uważają, że to uwłacza ich wolności obywatelskiej"._

„ _Minchum jest zdecydowanie za stary, żeby piastować tak wysoką pozycję" – komentuje jego zastępca, Frederic Moon. „Zdecydowanie nie powinien przekładać swoich poglądów nad dobro całej wspólnoty czarodziejskiej"._

 _Minchum obiecał, że zwiększy ilość miejsc pracy w Ministerswie. I faktycznie, wywiązał się z obietnicy. Zwalniając wszystkich mugolaków._

„ _Dzieje się bardzo niedobrze w Ministerstwie" – mówi co drugi pracownik. „Osobiście mam nadzieję, że Minchum oprzytomnieje"._

 _Niestety, na to się nie zanosi. Minister podjął dzisiaj kolejną skandaliczną decyzję – podpisał reformę więzienną. Według niej „należy wypuścić wszystkich więźniów, którzy nie doczekali się wyroku". Minister zapomniał, że wielu z nich wyroku nie otrzymało ze względu na tak oczywiste dowody jak na przykład przyłapanie na zabójstwie przez działacza Brygady Uderzeniowej bądź wykwalifikowanego Aurora, który – jak wiadomo – co miesiąc ma obowiązek przejść zabiegi sprawdzające, czy nie jest pod działaniem zaklęcia Inferius._

 _Kogo wypuścił Minchum? Szczegóły w naszej galerii na stronie 7-17._

Jo odszukała pośpiesznie stronę siódmą. Na niej, oraz następnych dziesięciu stronach widniało dwadzieścia ruchomych fotografii, przedstawiających więźniów ubranych w całości na czarno, z wyrazem obłędu w oczach.

 _Fenrir Greyback._

Skrzywiła się, rozpoznając w nim poszukiwanego kilka lat temu wilkołaka.

 _Abraxas Malfoy._

Przekartkowała.

 _Nicholas Parkinson._

 _Prewett…,_ pomyślała gorączkowo. _Prewett… Ignatius Prewett…_

 _Rowle. Greengrass. Avery. Lestrange. Czterech Blacków._ _Van Weert._

 _Prewett… Prewett…_

─ Proszę – jęknęła. – _On też nie dostał wyroku._

 _Blishwick. Crabbe. Flint. Yaxley. Selwyn. Rosier. Fairchild._

Przełknęła ślinę.

 _TREVOR MONROE._

─ Boże – wyszeptała.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

Nie było mowy o pomyłce.

Mężczyzna na zdjęciu miał włosy czarne jak noc, oczy puste, szaleńcze i obłąkane chęcią mordu, i tą samą, kwadratową szczękę co Isaac.

─ Co on zrobił – szepnęła jak w amoku. Zaczęła kręcić głową, jakby od tego zależało, że wszystko się zmieni, że minister się pomylił i że odeśle Trevora – że odeśle _ich wszystkich –_ z powrotem do więzienia.

Nie zauważyła nawet, że z wrażenia łokciem trąciła kubek z sokiem dyniowym, rozlewając go tym samym na podręcznik Bathildy Bagshot. Bez wahania wydarła z _Proroka_ artykuł oraz zdjęcie Trevora. Następnie chwyciła kartkę z runami, które otrzymała bodajże od kuzynów Tony'ego i z drugiej strony nabazgrała niedbale:

 _ **I-**_

 _ **Zaczęło się.**_

 _ **-J**_

─ Wiesz do kogo – szepnęła do sowy, uprzednio wrzuciwszy wszystko do koperty. Liczyła na to, że Isaac szybko jej odpowie i znajdzie jakieś racjonalne wyjście z sytuacji.

Zanim jej sowie udało się podnieść ze stołu i odfrunąć, jakiś irytujący głos krzyknął:

─ Hej, Jo!

Ptak odleciał, a dziewczyna spojrzała z niechęcią na nawołującą ją osobę.

 _To tylko Regina,_ odsapnęła. _Regina Bulstrode._

─ Miałam ci przekazać, że chyba mamy już miejsce na projekt dla Argenta – mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo. – Może spodoba mu się do tego stopnia, że zaprosi nas obie na drinka?

Jo uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

Czasami naprawdę żałowała, że nie urodziła się taka, jak głupiutka i nieszkodliwa Regina. Ile by dała, żeby jej największym zmartwieniem było zadurzenie się w nauczycielu.

* * *

 **S** kye zawsze zaskakiwał porządek rzeczy we wszechświecie. Niektóre cechy – takie jak cierpliwość, zrozumienie, uczynność, lojalność – zawsze miały swoje granice. W końcu nawet najcichszej osobie w końcu puszczały nerwy, nawet najbardziej wyrozumiali ostatecznie załamywali ręce nad głupotą społeczeństwa, nawet ci wiecznie oddani wystawiali zaufanie do nich na próbę. Dobre cechy zawsze w pewnym momencie się kończyły. Osiągały swój poziom maksymalny, a następnie, tak jak siła tarcia, odpuszczały i pozwoliły zepchnąć siebie na złe tory.

Natomiast wady – jak głupota, złośliwość, a przede wszystkim buta, arogancja i chamstwo – takich ograniczeń nie miały. Za przykład można postawić Mary McDonald, która pomimo niebywałej inteligencji, zaskakiwała Skye coraz bardziej swoją bezmyślną naiwnością, zakłamaniem i pazernością. Z roku na rok pogrążała się w swojej własnej pułapce, w stworzonej przez siebie sieci kłamstw, intryg i podstępów. DeVitt myślała kiedyś, że po pewnym czasie ilość przekrętów Mary zacznie być zbyt ogromna nawet dla niej samej, a wtedy każdy – jeden po drugim – zaczną wychodzić na jaw w efekcie domina. Problem w tym, że jednak na to się nie zapowiadało.

Mary postanowiła złożyć jej wizytę, podczas gdy Skye pakowała się do domu. Świstoklik był już przygotowany i zgłoszony do Ministerstwa. Ojciec załatwił już wszystkie kwestie z Dumbledore'em. Chociaż zgodnie z prawem czarodziejskim po ukończeniu siedemnastu lat obowiązek szkolny zostawał znoszony jak namiar, profesor wolał rozmówić się jeszcze z panem DeVittem. Ojciec nie widział żadnych przeszkód ku szybszym zakończeniu edukacji przez córkę. A zresztą, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – zależało mu tylko na szybkim odzyskaniu pieniędzy i spłaceniu gigantycznej pożyczki, a płaca, jaką oferowały jej Harpie nawet na samym początku kariery, wystarczyła na polepszenie bytu rodziny. Wcześniej dodatkowy zysk DeVittowie czerpali z pracy Elijaha, trudniącego się łamaniem uroków i sprzedawaniem prochów na czarnym rynku, ale o tym szkoda było Skye nawet myśleć. Co więcej, nowy minister nałożył na rodziny więźniów wysokie podatki za „utrzymanie skazańca".

Dziewczyna przeczuwała, że owutemy jej nie pójdą i że w najlepszym wypadku zostanie wpisane na listy rezerwowe na kursy zawodowe.

 _Najlepszym._

Prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się to tak, że DeVittowie musieliby dopłacać do dalszej edukacji Skye, a na to pieniądze by się już nie znalazły. Nie dość, że byłaby dodatkowym obciążeniem dla rodziny, to jeszcze takim rozczarowaniem.

Harpie pozwoliły jej udowodnić, że jednak jej obecność była znacząca.

Skye długo zajęło pakowanie – Mary przyglądała się temu bardzo długo, prawdopodobnie chcąc podpatrzeć coś ciekawego. Oprócz albumów ze zdjęciami, piżamą z jednorożcem i napisem SKyE, koszulkami z dwuznacznymi napisami, kupowanymi jej namiętnie przez Jamesa i Syriusza oraz skarbonki-świnki Skye nie miała nic, co darzyła większym sentymentem. Mary liczyła na ucztę, a otrzymała marną przystawkę.

─ Ponoć mnie szukałaś.

DeVitt odwróciła się na pięcie. Zapewne wiele osób na jej miejscu czułoby pewne przerażenie – w końcu Mary McDonald, zakradająca się do nich do pokoju i zaskakująca od tytułu na pewno nie kojarzyła się pozytywnie. Skye jednak czekała na konfrontację z dziewczyną przez cały dzień, i była pewna, że nie może być gorzej niż w jej wyobrażeniach.

─ To ty wysłałaś do mnie… hmm _orędownika? –_ zapytała niepewnie, przypominając sobie małą Piękność, Liesel McCourtney. Dziewczynka, wyraźnie zmartwiona wyjaśniła, że Mary chce widzieć się ze Skye. W jej ustach brzmiało to niemal jak wyrok śmierci. – Tak więc… czego chcesz, Mary?

Wila zachichotała. Puchonce zakręciło się lekko w głowie, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Lily. Teraz Mary w zależności od ułożenia głowy wyglądała albo jak ona, albo jak Evans. Szybko pokonała dystans dzielący ją ze Skye. Chodziła wokół niej niczym lew przygotowujący się do ataku.

─ Mój brat twierdzi, że wiesz, co się stało z Sereną – mruknęła i strzeliła balonem z gumy Drooblesa. Z zadziorną miną wyglądała zupełnie jak w czwartej klasie, kiedy blisko przyjaźniła się ze Skye. – Pytam się ciebie, bo obstawiam, że jesteś mniej psychiczna niż Kenny.

─ _Obstawiasz? –_ skrzywiła się Skye. – Kochanie, nie trzeba wykazać się niczym nadzwyczajnym, żeby kwalifikować się jako mniej psychiczny niż jakikolwiek McDonald.

Mary uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

─ Jesteś _niesprawiedliwa._ Ja mam pojebanego brata, i ty masz pojebanego brata. Ale ja nie uważam, że ty jesteś taka sama. Dlaczego więc ja mam być?

─ Myślisz, że nie wiem, co zrobiłaś? – Skye łypnęła na nią spode łba. – Pogrywasz wszystkimi, łącznie ze _swoim ukochanym,_ niemal tak okrutnie jak twoja pieprzona _bliźniaczka._

Na twarzy Mary zagościł grymas.

─ Hamuj się, DeVitt. Mam wystarczającą ilość dowodów przeciwko tobie. Może udało ci się okłamać wszystkich dookoła, ale ja nie jestem idiotką. Wyjeżdżasz, bo masz coś do ukrycia. _Ty. I Black._ Mylę się?

Skye opuściła wzrok. Los musi mieć naprawdę ironiczne poczucie humoru, skoro obdarzył osobę _tak_ podłą _taką_ inteligencją. Mary zawsze stwarzała problemy, to była jej funkcja na tym świecie, ale Skye nigdy nie traktowała jej jako faktycznego _zagrożenia._ Wydawało jej się, że obydwie znajdują się w tej samej drużynie, grają o tę samą stawkę. Wila zawsze należała do specyficznych, skomplikowanych osób, których znaczna część społeczeństwa _nie znosiła._ DeVitt jednak darzyła ją sympatią – szanowała przede wszystkim jest determinację, upór, spryt. Teraz, z rudymi włosami niesamowicie utożsamiała się z lisem.

 _To mógłby być jej patronus,_ pomyślała, przełykając głośno ślinę.

Ludzie się zmieniają. Skye to wiedziała. Była świadoma, że Mary McDonald również się zmieniła – i to do niewiarygodnego wręcz stopnia. Jednak w każdym pozostaje cząstka ich dawnego ja. Nieważne, jak głęboko byłaby ukryta. Zawsze istnieje szansa, że ktoś albo coś, uwolni ją z węzłów umysłu i pozwoli na wielki powrót. Skye nie była w stanie tego zrobić w przypadku Mary i, szczerze mówiąc, nie miała pojęcia, kto miałby taką moc. Mimo to wierzyła, że warstwa lodu, otaczająca serce McDonaldówny, stopi się, kiedy ta zrozumie, że to wszystko było dla Jamesa. Że to wszystko było dla _niej_ i dla Jamesa.

Bystre oczy Mary świdrowały ją spojrzeniem pełnym wyższości. Skye zastanawiała się, czy wila wie, o czym ona myśli.

─ Zadam tylko jedno pytanie – odparła Mary, przeciągając sylaby. – _Gdzie jest Serena Marceau?_

* * *

 **L** ily wiadomość od Syriusza dostała przez jego sowę, Angusa. Chociaż nigdy nie widziała ptaka Blacka na oczy, a jedynie o nim słyszała, nie musiała bardzo wysilać swojego umysłu, aby domyślić się, że to właśnie on złożył jej wizytę. Jedynie Black został obdarzony tak fatalnym poczuciem humoru, żeby kazać biednemu stworzeniu podziobać palce Lily.

Z listu wynikało, że zarówno Lily, jak i cała grupy Argenta miałaa się spotkać i uzgodnić temat projektu w cieplarni numer trzy. Syriusz poprosił ją, żeby przekazała wiadomość dziewczynom, jednak ostatecznie każda odmówiła udziału w spotkaniu:

─ Jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że pójdę z tobą spotkać się z Blackiem, to chyba przebywanie z Potterem zaczęło ci szkodzić – odparła Emmelina, po czym bardzo szybko czmychnęła z dormitorium.

─ Hmm… Lily, ja _nie chodzę_ z wami na te zajęcia – zauważyła rezolutnie Hestia.

─ Muszę skończyć projekt na astronomię, Lily – mruknęła Marley. – Syriusz nie gryzie. Możesz pójść tam sama.

Na szukanie Dorcas Evans nie chciało się nawet tracić czasu, bo dobrze wiedziała, jaką otrzyma odpowiedź:

─ Czyś ty zwariowała?! Cieplarnia numer trzy jest nawiedzona. NA-WIE-DZO-NA, Lily! I Black nie jest jedynym upiorem tam przebywającym!

 _Ach, jak to dobrze, że zostałam obdarzona takimi przyjaciółkami! Nigdy nie zostawią mnie w potrzebie!_ , pomyślała rudowłosa z przekąsem. Wiedziała, że wypadałoby jeszcze przekazać informację Syriusza do Mary, ale nie chciała z nią rozmawiać, a już na pewno nie chciała siedzieć sama z nią, Potterem, Blackiem i resztą Huncwotów w _nawiedzonej cieplarni._ Za dużo upiorności na raz.

Dobiegała godzina kolacji, ale Lily nie była specjalnie głodna. Zresztą, jeśli znała Huncwotów, na pewno na całe przedsięwzięcie zabrali trochę naleśników owocowych z kuchni, ot tak, żeby ją przekupić. Ciekawiło ja, dlaczego Remus – jedyny _cywilizowany_ z tej szalonej bandy – zgodził się zorganizować spotkanie poza terenem zamku. Nawiedzone cieplarnie zdecydowanie trafiały w gust osób tak odchylonych od normy jak Black czy Potter, ale Lupin zwykle mówił veto, kiedy chodziło o angażowanie innych w takie dziwaczne plany.

Chyba że…

 _Merlinie, przecież jutro jest pełnia!,_ przypomniała sobie. Czy to oznacza, że nawet Lupin nie zaszczyci ich swoją obecnością? Czy zostanie skazana na towarzystwo Pettigrewa, Pottera i Blacka (oraz błąkających się po cieplarni dusz czyśćcowych)?

 _Czy istnieje fatalniejszy scenariusz?_

─ LILY! – krzyknęła jakaś niższa od niej istotka (a więc mierząca około metra czterdzieści) bardzo piskliwym głosem. Nim Evansówna zdążyła się zorientować, już znajdowała się w objęciach młodszej siostry Doriana, Caitlin.

 _Istnieje fatalniejszy scenariusz._

No, pięknie. A więc Pettigrew, Potter, Black i Chamberlain.

─ Caitlin – prychnęła, próbując wyrwać się z jej żelaznego uścisku. – _CAITLIN!_ FAJNIE cię spotkać, ale pragnę przypomnieć, że widziałyśmy się dzisiaj _na śniadaniu._

Caitlin odsunęła się od niej. Na jej twarzy zagościł diaboliczny uśmieszek.

─ Idziesz spotkać się z Jamesem Potterem, prawda?! – zapytała, strasznie podekscytowana. Zaczęła podskakiwać jak piłka. – Wymykacie się razem, prawda?

─ Co ci w ogóle przyszło do gło…

─ Lily? - zapytał znajomy jej głos, z wyczuwalną nutką konsternacji.

Z ust Chamberlainówny wymsknął się cichy pisk. Jej idol, James Potter w całej okazałości, stał słup soli na środku korytarza i spoglądał na nie jak na obściskujących się Hagrida i McGonagall. Lily niespecjalnie się mu dziwiła. Jeszcze kilka sekund temu Caitlin tuliła się do niej jak dziecko do matki.

─ Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała słabo.

 _A więc istnieje_ jeszcze bardziej _fatalny scenariusz._

─ Syriusz zostawił mi wiadomość, że… - poczochrał z zakłopotania swoje włosy, przez co Caitlin praktycznie się posikała.

─ …że mamy spotkać się w sprawie projektu dla Argenta? – domyśliła się, wzdychając ciężko.

─ No… _tak._ Widziałaś go tu gdzieś może?

─ Ja go widziałam! – pisnęła z uciechy Caitlin. Lily i James odwrócili głowy w jej kierunku niemalże równocześnie. ─ Szedł w stronę cieplarni. _Chcecie żebym was podprowadziła?_

─ Nie, Caitlin, dzię…

Ale odmówienie Caitlin Chamberlain towarzystwa Jamesa Pottera było niczym więcej jak walką z wiatrakami. Ostatecznie sytuacja malowała się następująco – po prawej stronie Caitlin szedł James, warto napomnieć, że głowa dziewczyny spoczywała w najlepsze na jego brzuchu, bo tylko tam sięgała, a po lewej kroczyła Lily, patrząca na to z dezaprobatą. Caitlin trzymała ich oboje za ręce, jakby stanowiła most łączący ich serca. Gdyby nie fakt, że cała trójka była rówieśnikami, można by uznać ich za małżeństwo z córeczką.

Odległość cieplarni od Drzwi Wejściowych zawsze wydawała się Lily wręcz śmieszna, podczas gdy jej koleżanki (szczególnie Dorcas i Emmelina) narzekały na to, że klasy zielarstwa nie znajdują się w szkole. Teraz jednak zrozumiała ich ból. Te dwieście jardów, które pokonywała z przyjemnością co poniedziałek, w towarzystwie Caitlin i Jamesa stało się najdłuższymi dwustoma jardami jej życia. Chociaż nie aprobowała przemocy, szczególnie wobec kobiet, to miała szczerą nadzieję, że James nie wytrzyma i przyłoży siostrze Doriana.

Niestety, akurat wówczas, gdy jego impulsywność i huśtawki nastrojów mogły okazać się przydatne, chłopaka wzięło na dżentelmenerię. Mało tego, Evansówna podejrzewała, że jego _bawiły_ żałosne uwagi Caitlin! Wśród nich pytanie: „Lily, kto lepiej całuje – James czy mój brat?" było naprawdę najmniej irytujące i kłopotliwe.

Dokładnie wtedy, kiedy Lily, Caitlin i James doszli do cieplarni numer cztery, w głowie rudowłosej zrodziły się pierwsze wątpliwości. Wcześniej umówienie się w tak dziwacznym miejscu wydawało jej się naturalne, w końcu zaprosił ją Syriusz Black. Kiedy jednak znikąd zmaterializowała się Caitlin Chamberlain, a Łapy nigdzie nie było widać, zaczynała wyczuwać kłopoty.

─ Gdzie on jest?! – Z pretensjami zwróciła się do Jamesa, jako że był osobą, która zwykle maczała palce we wszystkim, co jej się nie podobało.

Okularnik wzruszył ramionami, sam rozglądając się nerwowo.

─ Może czeka na was…

─ Cicho, Caitlin.

─ Nie podoba mi się to – odparła szczerze Lily. – Kto jak kto, ale ty chyba wiesz, do czego Black jest zdolny. Może nasłać na nas stado rozwścieczonych hipogryfów.

James pokiwał głową.

Na dworze było tak zimno, jak bywa pod koniec stycznia wieczorami. Panowały nieprzeniknione ciemności, co nie podobało się im jeszcze bardziej. Evansówna poprawiła kurtkę i kaptur. Trochę śniegu wleciało jej za koszulkę. Syknęła.

─ Popraw mi kołnierz – poprosiła Jamesa, odwracając się do niego tyłem. Pomimo tego, że kurtka Lily wykonana została z jasnego, świecącego wręcz materiału, Potter nie widział za dużo.

─ Wejdźmy do cieplarni – westchnął. – Dobrze jest oświetlona.

Lily potaknęła niechętnie. Liczyła na to, że uda im się to załatwić jak najszybciej, a potem będzie ona mogła wrócić do swojego cieplutkiego dormitorium, gdzie okryje się kocem i powdycha ciepły aromat herbaty.

Trójka była jedyną cieplarnią, w której nie działało światło. Jedynym jasnym punktem były rośliny Świetlika – błyszczące ciepłym, pomarańczowym kolorem. Atmosfera w cieplarni przypominała Lily klimat romantycznych restauracji, gdzie takie światło wydobywało się z lampionów. To było bardzo nieodpowiednie skojarzenie.

─ Odwróć się - poprosił James, skierowując ją bliżej światła emitowanego przez rośliny. – Przesuń się bardziej w prawo… Ech, czekaj, kaptur zaczepił ci się o koszulkę.

Wkrótce okazało się, że koszulka była cała przemoczona od śniegu, tak samo jak podkoszulka, dlatego Lily musiała zdjąć to wszystko i założyć kurtkę na mokre ciało. James pomógł jej w odpinaniu zamków. Niestety, pomimo dobrych chęci i naprawdę żadnych dwuznacznych komentarzy, pewna osoba znalazła w tej sytuacji sensację.

Błysk flesza rozjaśnił całą cieplarnię. Lily pisnęła, kiedy zobaczyła Syriusza, który wyglądał na zachwyconego. Przy jego oczach znajdował się magiczny aparat. James natychmiast oderwał ręce od pleców Lily. W tamtej chwili okrywał ją jedynie stanik.

─ Bla… ─ westchnął i zbliżył się do swojego przyjaciela, chcąc zapewne wyrwać aparat i roztrzaskać go o ziemię. Syriusz był jednak szybszy.

Sprawnym ruchem zamknął drzwi cieplarni. Lily usłyszała tylko brzdęk zamka i przekręcanego w nim klucza. Do cieplarni wleciał podmuch zimna.

 _To chyba jakiś żart._

Spojrzała na Jamesa, mając nadzieję, że z jego twarzy odczyta, co to wszystko ma znaczyć. Był nie mniej zszokowany niż ona. W rękach wciąż trzymał jej biały, bawełniany podkoszulek z wilgotną plamą od śniegu na plecach. Lily włożyła ręce do rękawów kurtki i zapięła zamek aż po szyję.

 _Jeśli te zdjęcia ujrzą światło dzienne, to zapowiada się bardzo ciekawa historia,_ pomyślała.

James podszedł do drzwi i zaczął w nie pukać, wyraźnie wściekły. Lily skierowała się w kierunku okna. Znajoma twarz wyłoniła się z mroku i przybliżyła do okna. Z ust rudowłosej wydarł się cichy okrzyk.

Zanim jednak Syriusz choćby uśmiechnął się do niej słodko przez brudne, zaparowane okno, jej oczy wyłapały kogoś innego, kogoś, czyja obecność przesądziła o nędznej doli zarówno Lily, jak i Jamesa. Evansówna wiedziała już, że nie ma dla niej ratunku – Caitlin Chamberlain bowiem, z charakterystycznym dla siebie uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, pomachała do niej ochoczo. Lily poczuła się w tej chwili jak bohaterka greckiej tragedii, z góry skazana na porażkę z fatum pod postacią niskiej, chuderlawej siostry Doriana.

Jeśli istniał ktoś bardziej niepoczytalny od Syriusza Blacka i Jamesa Pottera, to była to ta mała.

Potter najwyraźniej zauważył zmieniające się kolory twarzy Lily, bo podszedł do okna z bardzo zaciekawioną miną. Caitlin momentalnie zarumieniła się jak piwonia i odwróciła na pięcie, szepcząc coś Syriuszowi do ucha. Rozmawiali ze sobą parę chwil, a kiedy w końcu podali sobie dłonie, jakby zawierali jakąś umowę, Caitlin przysiadła na trawie, mając znakomity widok przez okno, co dzieje się w środku, natomiast Syriusz skierował się do zamku, zataczając się ze śmiechu.

─ Czy on... czy on zostawił tutaj tę małą wariatkę... ─ jęknęła Lily, wciąż wlepiając wzrok w jedyne okno w cieplarni.

─ ...siostrę twojego chłopaka, opętaną hmm... _niczym nieuzasadnionym_ przekonaniem, że jesteśmy w sobie zakochani do grobowej deski? ─ dopowiedział James z błyskiem w oku.

Jak zwykle, świetnie odnalazł się w ich opłakanej sytuacji. To chyba stało się poniekąd jego dominującą cechą – umiejętność odwrócenia losu na swoją korzyść. Najpierw zastosował tę taktykę u niej, po inwazji Jo Prewett w Boże Narodzenie, potem w Sylwestra na tej okropnej karuzeli, a teraz – w nawiedzonej, opuszczonej cieplarni, która prawdopodobnie była siedzibą kilkunastu poltergeistów.

Chociaż podobna sytuacja dosłownie zataczała koło, Lily wolała zostać przy swojej tradycyjnej roli – wykłócania się do ostatniej kropli krwi:

─ Dorian NIE JEST moim chłopakiem – fuknęła, piorunując Pottera spojrzeniem, którym nie powstydziłby się bazyliszek.

─ I nim nie zostanie ─ uściślił James. ─ Kiedy już przegrasz zakład.

 _Kiedy już przegrasz zakład._ Co za czelność! Rudowłosa głośno prychnęła i odwróciła się na pięcie, by odejść w jak najdalszy od Jamesa kąt pomieszczenia. W tamtej chwili wszystko – łącznie z obrzucającymi glebą i nawozem duchami, przestało ją interesować. Chciała tylko opuścić to miejsce, a raczej – opuścić bliskie towarzystwo Pottera.

On na pewno to wszystko obmyślił z Blackiem. Ten chłopak zaprzedał duszę diabłu, w dodatku nie potrafił przegrywać, a te dwie rzeczy powinny dać jej do myślenia, żeby nigdy, przenigdy się już z nim nie zakładać. Bo i po co? Nie miała szans w starciu z kimś bez najmniejszych zahamowań moralnych, z kimś niewychowanym, niezrównoważonym, kto pretendował spokojnie na socjopatę.

Jeśli przegra ten zakład to, to tylko przez jego żałosne przekręty i…

 _Zaraz, zaraz,_ uspokoiła się Lily. _JEŚLI przegram._

A przegrywać nie zamierzała. Chciała dowiedzieć się, dlaczego James zerwał z Mary, i dlaczego tak nie cierpi Doriana, a już na pewno nie chciała się z nim całować czy robić innych skrajnie _nieprzyjacielskich_ rzeczy. W poprzednich przypadkach, kiedy ona i Potter utknęli w jakimś dziwnym miejscu razem, zbytnio nie mogła się przed nim bronić, a teraz zapewne i on będzie trzymał się daleko niej, żeby sam nie przegrać zakładu.

Jedyna broń, jaka mu pozostała to słowa, którymi co prawda potrafił świetnie operować, doszukując się we wszystkim drugiego dna i wyimaginowanych dowodów na to, że ona się w nim kocha. Ale Lily też miała swoją słowną broń. On atakował swoimi podstępami, a jej słowa były jak prawdziwe militaria – nikt do tej pory nie mógł wygrać z nią jakiegoś sporu (oprócz tego rozczochranego wypłosza, ale to tylko dlatego, że dalsza debata z kimś znajdującym się w jej brodziku intelektualnym, nie miała sensu) a kiedy irytacja zaczęła potęgować się w niej do niezdrowego stopnia, była nie do przegadania.

A kto zazwyczaj sprawiał, że się irytowała? Potter.

Ich szanse były więc wyrównane, o ile tylko Evans nie zapomni, że sama nie jest całkowicie bezbronna. Mogła wręcz wygrać, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że James miał do niej słabość i był przerażająco niewyżyty. Wystarczy tylko, że podkradnie mu strategię…

Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy w głowie zaczął rodzić się idealny plan.

James siedział tuż pod oknem i uśmiechał się sztucznie do Caitlin, a kiedy zaczęło mu się nudzić, spojrzał na Lily, zajmującą się obecnie myśleniem o niebieskich migdałach i, wedle jej planu, postanowił o sobie przypomnieć:

─ Znowu bawimy się w berka, Evans? ─ zakpił.

Lily zeskoczyła ze stołka w swoim najbardziej oddalonym od Jamesa kącie i podjęła jego sceptyczny ton:

─ To pewnie szok dla człowieka tak odchylonego od normy jak ty, ale wyobraź sobie, Potter, że wcale nie uśmiecha się mi siedzieć tutaj z tobą.

James zaśmiał się, jakby powiedziała niezły żart.

─ Co więc proponujesz?

─ Złamiemy zakład – odparła z błyskiem w oku.

Potter zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią, jakby oświadczyła, że ma zamiar włamać się do Banku Gringotta.

─ Co?

─ Caitlin siedzi tutaj zapewne po to, żeby zobaczyć, co będziemy robić – spojrzała na niego sugestywnie. – Jestem pewna, że pisnąłeś swojemu kumplowi o zakładzie i teraz on próbuje ci _pomóc._

James zadumał się.

─ To jest prawdopodobny scenariusz. Ale nie jestem ku temu przekonany.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

─ A to dlaczego?

─ To wszystko było po to, żebym zobaczył cię na staniku, nie wpadłaś na to jeszcze?

─ Aha.

James westchnął i podrapał się po głowie.

─ Naprawdę nie wiem, o co mu chodzi. Syriusz zmienia zdanie co ułamek sekundy. Podejmuje same spontaniczne decyzje. Naprawdę ciężko za nim nadążyć.

Lily spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.

─ Skoro zacząłeś, to powiedz – jak myślisz – dlaczego on nas tam w ogóle zostawił? – szepnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Podaj jakiś rozsądny powód, oprócz tego, że jest psychiczny.

─ Pas – szepnął James. Lily zachichotała.

─ A tak poważnie… Syriusz chciał mnie zapewne odciągnąć od tego wszystkiego… wydaje mi się, że zaczyna coś kręcić i że nie tylko on coś przede mną ukrywa.

─ Myślisz, że zgadał się z Mary?

James parsknął.

─ Wiem, że ciężko ci to sobie wyobrazić, ale jeśli czyjeś prawdomówności jestem absolutnie pewien, to właśnie Mary.

Najwyraźniej zauważył, że Lily nie wygląda na przekonaną, bo westchnął ciężko, niczym zmęczony życiem staruszek. Dziewczynę strasznie rozbawiło to porównanie.

Dotychczas myślała, że James był mądrym facetem – to znaczy – w znaczeniu lotnym, pojętnym, bystrym – a nie inteligentnym. Inteligentnych ludzi zwykle nie pasjonowało znęcanie się nad hogwarckim woźnym i jego kotem. Wiedziała, że jest jednym z lepszych uczniów w klasie, ma świetną pamięć i zdolność do łączenia informacji w jedną, spójną całość. Wydawało jej się, że takie osoby nie są z natury naiwne.

A jednak James głupio wierzył w dobre intencje Mary i potrafił wytłumaczyć każde z jej okrutnych zachowań. Chciała powiedzieć, że on i ona byli siebie warci, ale w głębi duszy zdawała sobie sprawę, że to kłamstwo. Potter pomimo swojego zachowania nigdy nie knuł, nie wykorzystywał innych i nie oszukiwał każdego dla własnej zabawy.

Nie był jak ona.

─ Pewnie pożałuje, że ci to powiedziałam, ale z dwojga złego pewniejszym źródłem informacji wydaje mi się Black – oświadczyła chłodno. James parsknął.

─ Ostatnio Syriusz i ja przeżywamy kryzys w związku – odparł szczerze. Lily wywróciła oczami. – Zaczynamy się coraz częściej nie zgadzać… wiesz, Lily, mimo tego co sobie o mnie myślisz, spróbuj uwierzyć, że… że zachowuje się inaczej niż wcześniej. Zmieniłem swoje poglądy, co do niektórych rzeczy, a Syriusz – nie. Ja i Mary… _był taki okres_ , kiedy ona była jedyną osobą, która próbowała mnie zrozumieć, wiesz? Popełniła wiele błędów, ja też, ale to nie jest tak, że ona mogłaby zmawiać się za moimi plecami. Naprawdę, Lily.

─ Ale ona dokładnie to robi!

─ Nie jesteś obiektywna – pokręcił głową. – Nie chcę brać strony żadnej z was. Spróbuj postawić się w jej sytuacji. Spróbuj zrozumieć… jak ona się czuje.

Lily jęknęła głośno, wyrażając dobitnie, co myśli o empatii względem Mary. Zapanowało milczenie. Pomimo pozytywnie kojarzącej się nazwy: „cieplarnia", w pomieszczeniu panowała chłodnawa temperatura. Po kilkunastu minutach nienaturalne światło roślin sprawiało, że rozbolały ją oczy. Każda z nich rozbłyskała i gasła raz na kilka sekund, co przypominało przepalone jarzeniówki. Lily kręciło się od tego w głowie.

James wyczuł najwyraźniej, że rozmowa o Mary znacznie zagęściła atmosferę, dlatego postanowił wrócić do Adama i Ewy:

─ Mówiłaś coś o złamaniu zakładu?

Lily pokiwała niepewnie głową. Myślami ewidentnie była gdzieś indziej.

─ Nie musimy robić tego na serio, wiesz – odparła, oblizując wargi. – Możemy na chwilę go _zdjąć,_ a potem wrócić do dawnego stanu rzeczy.

─ Dawnego stanu rzeczy – czyli tego sprzed zakładu czy…

─ Nie, nie – zaprotestowała. – Zakład cały czas będzie nas obowiązywać, po prostu… zapomnimy o nim na ten wieczór.

James potaknął, ale wyglądał raczej sceptycznie.

─ Aha. A więc ja mam przegrać, myśląc, że zakład jest nieaktualny, a potem jednak zmienisz zdanie, jak masz w zwyczaju, i będę musiał ryzykować złość Mary McDonald? Wybacz, ale nie. Jak już – to ty to zrobisz.

─ Jeśli cię pocałuję, będziesz mi to wypominać do końca życia, prawda?

─ Już raz to zrobiłaś. A nie – czekaj – więcej niż raz. Nawet parę razy. Przypomnieć ci nasze niebywale... _platoniczne_ schadzki w schowkach na miotły?

Lily posłała mu spojrzenie godne gorgony.

─ To... ─ głos jej się złamał. Myślami próbowała wyszukać odpowiednio przekonywującej wymówki. ─ To wszystko przez... stres. Ale nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

James zaśmiał się krótko i nieco szyderczo. Pokręcił głową.

─ Nie.

─ Nie?

─ Nie, kochanie. Obiecuję, że nawet jeśli wszyscy zginiemy w najgorszych możliwych okolicznościach, nie przestanę wypominać ci tego do końca świata... a nawet dłużej.

Lily ostentacyjnie odwróciła się do niego plecami. Siedzieli obydwoje na jednym ze stołów pełnych magicznych roślin. James usiadł tak, że jego nogi w kolanach zginały się i spływały z krańca stołu, tak, że mógł nimi machać. Evansówna natomiast nie miała takiej możliwości. Z niewygody usiadła po turecku. Opierała się o plecy Jamesa.

─ Tego się właśnie obawiam – przyznała, patrząc na drzwi cieplarni. Lekko ruszyła się, trącając go w łopatkę. – Wiesz co? Czym ja się właściwie przejmuję? Zaraz po fakcie walnę cię _Obliviate_ i po problemie.

─ Och, dobrze, Evans. Również wolę oszczędzić sobie koszmarów po nocach. Poza tym od zawsze cierpiałem na buntujący się żołądek, jestem świeżo po kolacji… Caitlin się patrzy, wiesz jak to jest…

─ Więc mówisz mi teraz, że całowanie ze mną jest obrzydliwe – rzuciła dobitnie. Nagle zachciało jej się śmiać, ale powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili.

James tego nie zrobił. Pomiędzy salwami śmiechu wymamrotał coś jak: „Hm... tak"

─ A więc zadowoli cię jeśli cmoknę cię jedynie w cztery litery, co?

─ Och, kochanie, rozebranie się tutaj oczywiście nie jest problemem, ale chyba nie chcesz dzielić się najpiękniejszym wieczorem twojego życia ze smarkatą Caitlin Chamberlain, co?

─ Czy ty wszystko musisz... czynić tak... – wzdrygnęła się. _Intymnym? Obrzydliwym? Dwuznacznym?_ Nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa. ─ _Ech_ , nie będę wchodzić z tobą w takie dyskusje. Sprawa wygląda tak – zdejmujemy zakład, całujemy się szybko i bezboleśnie, byle tylko Caitlin nas wypuściła i żyjemy dalej, jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło, tak?

─ Wszystko gra i tańczy, Evans, ale jednak... szybko i bezboleśnie? To takie nieefektowne... no i... mówimy o Caitlin, prawda? Ta dziewczyna będzie od nas oczekiwać czegoś więcej niż niezobowiązującego cmoknięcia w policzek, nie sądzisz? Stała tu tyle godzin... pewnie ma nadzieję na prawdziwe przedstawienie.

Teraz i Lily się roześmiała.

─ Nie będziemy się tutaj bzykać, Potter.

─ O, fuj, Evans! Jakaś ty rozwiązła... za kogo ty mnie masz, hę? Za typa, który bzyka się z dziewczynami w nawiedzonych cieplarniach, przy oczach nieletnich? Jeśli mnie pragniesz to po prostu powiedz, możemy się umówić, ale...

─ Jeśli myślisz, że mnie do czegoś sprowokujesz, to się mylisz, Potter.

James złapał jej rękę. Jego uścisk był mocny do tego stopnia, że mógł swobodnie nią dyrygować. Bez najmniejszego problemu skierował Lily z powrotem w jego stronę, wykręcił swoją głowę tak, że stykali się praktycznie nosami. Nozdrza dziewczyny wypełnił intensywny zapach mięty, piżma i szałwii. Lily poczuła, że jej ręce zaczynają się pocić. Chciała oblizać wargi, ale chłopak znajdował się tak blisko, że obawiała się, iż może przypadkiem przejechać językiem po tych należących do niego.

Przypomniała sobie jeszcze raz o romantycznym klimacie panującym w cieplarni. Pamiętała o tym, jak Caroline opowiadała o oświadczynach jej ojca – ponoć zabrał ją łódką o nazwie CARRIE na sam środek cokeworthowego jeziora o zachodzie słońca, w noc, kiedy całe miasto puszczało lampiony na koncercie Beatlesów.

Pomarańczowe, hipnotyzujące światło sprawiło, że niemal usłyszała melodię _All You Need is Love._

Ręce Jamesa wplotły się w jej włosy. Gładziły je delikatnie, ich zwinne palce muskały skórę jej głowy niczym taflę jeziora, wtedy, kiedy nie chcemy, żeby po palcu pozostała chociaż zmarszczka, ale nigdy się to nie udaje. Gorący oddech chłopaka pomagał jej znieść panujące w cieplarni zimnisko.

─ Obiecałem, że pobawimy się dzisiaj inaczej, prawda? – wyszeptał jej do ucha. Ich nosy się zetknęły, zupełnie jak kilka godzin wcześniej w klasie historii magii, po tym, jak Lily przyłapała Pottera na bójce z Dorianem.

Na bójce _o nią._

─ Co proponujesz? – wyszeptała. Głos miała zachrypnięty. James uśmiechnął się lubieżnie i poruszał sugestywnie brwiami. Lily wymiękła. ─ Okej. Jeden, dłuższy pocałunek.

─ Grzeczna dziewczynka – wyszeptał. Zabrał dłonie z jej włosów i przejechał nimi wzdłuż łuku kręgosłupa. Dziewczynę przeszedł miły i znajomy już dreszcz.

Ich czoła się spotkały, oczy zamknęły. Zapach Jamesa zaczął dominować nad wszystkimi innymi, którymi przepełnione było pomieszczenie. Woń ta doprowadzała ją do obłędu. Podświadomie zarzuciła swoje rece na jego barki i przyciągnęła go jeszcze bliżej. Ich klatki piersiowe się zetknęły. Nawet pomimo grubej kurtki czuła przyśpieszone bicie serca Pottera. Serca, bijącego tylko dla niej…

I właśnie wtedy, wtedy, gdy poczuła jego usta na swoich, a pocałunek zmył wszystkie troski i zmartwienia dzisiejszego dnia, krzyknęła:

─ Stop!

* * *

 **D** orcas od zawsze uwielbiała lustra. Kiedy była mała chowała się w szafie swojej mamy. Na tylnej jej ścianie znajdowało się ogromne, magiczne zwierciadło, przypominające trochę te w wesoło-miasteczkowych Domach Luster. Potrafiła spędzać tam godziny, raz przyglądając się sobie niezwykle szczupłej i wysokiej, a raz niziutkiej i pyzatej. Ojciec przyłapał ją tam pewnego dnia, odkrywając, że jego córka nie siedzi w pokoju. Następnego dnia szafa została zastąpiona nową, bez lustra w środku.

Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp nie przypominało w niczym tamtego lustra. Nie było spłaszczone, nie znajdowało się w szafie i przede wszystkim – nie zmieniało swojego obrazu. Za każdym razem był on tak samo dobitny i poruszający.

Dorcas podciągnęła nosem. W lustrze stała ona – ubrana w piękną, tiulową sukienkę, pewną siebie, promieniejącą, szczęśliwą. Obok niej stała niziutka dziewczynka. Miała twarz jak anioł – szlachetną, opanowaną, alabastrową, odznaczającą się chłodnym pięknem. Jej włoski kręciły się w dystyngowane fale, ich kolor był taki sam jak ten Dorcas.

 _Calliope._

Syriusz stanął obok niej. Chociaż ściągnął brwi, wyglądał na poruszonego i zdezorientowanego.

─ Wiesz, co widzę? – zapytał, muskając palcem gładką powierzchnię lustra. Dorcas przełknęła głośno ślinę.

 _Nie chciała wiedzieć._

─ Wyprzedaż sukienek w Harrods? – zapytała żartobliwym tonem. Nie miała pojęcia, jak się zachować, żeby znowu czegoś nie zepsuć. Syriusz zmarszczył czoło. Wpatrywał się w Dorcas, jakby kompletnie zwariowała.

─ Nigdy nawet tam nie byłem.

Dorcas wybałuszyła oczy.

─ Chcesz mi wmówić, że nigdy nie byłeś w Harrods? TY – Londyńczyk?

─ Będąc ekstremalnie szczegółowym, to obecnie nie jestem Londyńczykiem, tak jak ty rzuciłaś Walię, droga Dor. Jedyne wielkie, mugolskie miasto, pod które się podciągam, to Manchester.

─ Harrods to dom towarowy – odparła Dor. – Mnóstwo tam ciuchów. Niebo na ziemi.

─ Jestem pewien.

W opuszczonej klasie, gdzie znajdowało się zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, oprócz nich przebywało troje Gryfonów – Emmelina, Remus i Mary. Ta ostatnia, stojąca obok Meadowes i Blacka, głośno warknęła. Odkąd pojawiła się w klasie i zobaczyła swoje odbicie, irytowało ją dosłownie wszystko. Dorcas podejrzewała, że jeszcze chwila, a wila wymierzy w lustro silnego kopniaka.

Najwidoczniej ludzie różnie reagowali na _największe pragnienia ich serc._

─ Gdzie jest James? – zagadnęła, chcąc zdenerwować ją jeszcze bardziej. Emmelina puściła do niej perskie oko, a Remus odwrócił spojrzenie, jakby z obawy, że Mary rzuci się na niego w ramach kary za _patrzenie._

─ Zapytaj swojego chłopaka – zaproponowała, zakładając ręce na piersi. Dorcas chwilę zajęło zrozumienie, że w tym wypadku chodzi jej o Syriusza.

─ Co zrobiłeś? – zapytała, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem. Chłopak już otwierał usta, ale został uprzedzony przez dziewczynę, która sekundę temu zleciła Dorcas zadanie tego pytania. Mary była naprawdę skomplikowaną istotą.

– Syriusz boi się, że James zdradzi go ze Skye DeVitt.

─ Co?!

Black nie patrzał na nią, kiedy ta przeniosła wbiła w niego wzrok, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

─ Jasne, McDziwko – prychnął. – Zamykając go w cieplarni z Lily Evans.

Emmelina drgnęła. Jej oczy przypominały dno butelki – były wielkie, wypukłe i widziała przez nie wszystko w innych barwach.

─ A więc po to to zrobiłeś… po to wysłałeś tę sowę.

─ Jaką sowę? – zdumiała się Dorcas.

─ Chciałeś zamknąć ją ze swoim kumplem w cieplarni?

─ Jakiej cieplarni? Jakim kumplem? O co chodzi?

─ _Titanic, słodziutka…_ \- Syriusz kompletnie zignorował szereg pytań Dorcas. – Nie pytaj. Nie zrozumiesz.

─ _Czego_ nie zrozumie? – naciskała Dor.

Policzki Emmeliny zrobiły się fioletowe. Nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś lekceważył ją w ten sposób. Szczególnie jeśli był to Syriusz Black.

─ Musimy iść ich uwolnić! – odparła, wyrzucając ręce do góry. Spojrzała w stronę Remusa, swojego jedynego sojusznika. – Wiedziałeś, co on zamierza zrobić?

─ No wiesz, Emm…

─ Jasne, że wiedział – wyręczyła go Mary. – Wszyscy maczali w tym palce. Radzę ci trzymać się od tego z daleka, droga Spasła Emmo. Lepiej zanotuj, że widzisz w lustrze siebie jako Miss Wenezuela i idź już sobie, dobra?

Emmelina prychnęła. Nie miała zamiaru pozwalać Mary na mówienie o niej takich rzeczy.

─ Nic o mnie nie wiesz – syknęła. Oblizała wargi i odwróciła się w kierunku Blacka. – Dlaczego ona się na to godzi? – spytała. – Myślałam, że ostatnie, czego chce, to James i Lily razem w ciasnym pomieszczeniu.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i popukał się w głowę, na znak, że Mary jest po prostu psychiczna.

─ Wolę go z nią niż z DeVitt – oświadczyła niepytana wila i strzeliła balonem z gumy.

─ Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się Emmelina. – Przecież on i Skye są tylko przyjaciółmi.

Mary zaśmiała się szyderczo. Syriusz do niej dołączył. Dorcas, Emmelina i Remus wymienili na wpół zdziwione, na wpół przerażone spojrzenia.

─ No… tak – przyznała Mary, wciąż z wyższością. – Jeśli dodasz do tego: "była dziewczyna przyjaciółka" i odejmiesz słowo "przyjaciółka" to faktycznie, będzie w tym trochę prawdy.

Dorcas wydała z siebie jęk czystej desperacji.

─ Czy ktoś może mi wreszcie powiedzieć, o co chodzi?

─ Nie ma na to czasu – przerwał Remus. Podejrzewał on, że jeszcze chwila i dojdzie tutaj do rękoczynów, a to mogłoby doprowadzić do uszkodzenia lustra lub ich samych.

Ale zdecydowanie bardziej żałowałby lustra. Zwłaszcza, że pokazywało go w ludzkiej postaci podczas gdy księżyc przybrał postać okrągłego placka.

─ Napiszę coś o tym lustrze, ale powiedzcie, co widzicie, okej? – westchnął i przysiadł na podłodze. Cała reszta wciąż stała, z założonymi rękami. – Emma, ty pierwsza.

Blondynka wbiła wzrok w ziemię.

─ Ja…

─ Dobra, idziemy dalej – klasnęła w ręce Mary. – _Black._

Remus spojrzał na nią gniewnie.

─ _Mary…_

─ No przecież powiedziała, że widzi siebie!

─ Nie skończyłam – burknęła Emmelina.

─ Aha. To wybacz.

─ Nie sądzicie, że lepiej byłoby gdyby każdy z nas zapisał to sam? – zaproponowała Dorcas. – Połowa i tak pozmyśla, a nie wiem, jak wielkim trzeba być idiotą, żeby powiedzieć swoje największe pragnienie przy Mary McDonald.

Syriusz syknął, jak zwykle robi się, kiedy ktoś powie coś bardzo niemiłego.

─ A może po prostu ją stąd wyproście? – zaproponowała Emmelina, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

─ _Emma…_

─ No dobra – prychnęła Mary. – Mnie to i tak nie obchodzi.

─ Poczekajmy, aż będą tu James i Lily – zadecydował Remus. – Chodź, Emma… Syriuszu, Dorcas, posprzątajcie tu, dobrze?

Titanicówna wydukała jakieś słowa sprzeciwu, ale nie została wysłuchana. Mary wywróciła oczami i wyszła z klasy, błyszcząc w ciemności od uroku wili niczym świetlik. Dorcas zrozumiała aluzję Lupina i domyślała się, że Syriusz również. Udała, że schyla się, aby coś podnieść, ale prawda była taka, iż nawet gdyby chcieli, nie _mogliby_ posprzątać, bo nie było _czego._

Black wciąż wpatrywał się w taflę lustra. Dorcas zdziwiła się, jak rożne potrafią być ludzkie reakcje na zobaczenie tego, czego pragnie się najbardziej. Jej na widok Calliope łzy napłynęły do oczu; Emmelina uśmiechała się lekko i nieśmiało na to, cokolwiek widziała; Remus szeroko, lecz melancholijnie; Mary szalała ze złości; natomiast Syriusz przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu uparcie i bez przekonania, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to, co widzi, może jego dotyczyć. Ciekawość obudziła się w sercu Dor.

─ Mary bym nie powiedziała, ale tobie chyba mogę – odparła, przerywając milczenie. – Widzę Calliope. Żywą.

Syriusz przeniósł spojrzenie z lustra na nią. Jego wzrok był nieco mniej nieprzenikniony niż zwykle, Dorcas udało się wyszukać w nim nawet trochę współczucia.

─ Przykro mi.

─ _Nie powinno._

─ Ale jest.

Zapanowało milczenie. Kolejne dzisiejszego dnia.

Dorcas przełknęła ślinę.

─ A ty co widzisz? – zaryzykowała.

Syriusz przyglądał się jej uważnie, jakby w ten sposób chciał sprawdzić, czy jest pewną osobą do zdradzania sekretów. Dorcas starała się wypaść jak najlepiej.

─ Też widzę moje martwe, młodsze rodzeństwo – odparł ostrożnie. Dorcas zamrugała.

─ Regulus umarł?

─ Już dawno. Dla mnie.

Pokiwała głową. Chyba rozumiała, dlaczego Syriusz był taki zdumiony, kiedy patrzał na zwierciadło.

─ I? – spytała łagodnie.

─ I ożył.

Dorcas uniosła jedną brew.

─ Uratował się.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się nad tymi słowami. Czy chodziło mu o to, że uratował się, wychodząc na ludzi? Że… że przestał wspierać złą stronę podczas tej wojny?

Bała się zapytać. Bała się, że Syriusz dostanie szału.

─ Przykro mi – odparła po prostu.

─ _Nie powinno._

─ Ale jest.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko.

─ Z powodu korepetycji. Nie powinnam… cóż, nie powinnam panikować. Powinnam przestać traktować cię jako szatana, który zszedł na ziemię, by doprowadzić mnie do zagłady.

Black przybrał tak diaboliczny uśmiech, że Dorcas natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów.

─ Uspokój się.

─ Nie jestem na ciebie zły. Nie z tego powodu.

Dorcas otworzyła szerzej oczy.

─ A… w takim razie z jakie…?

─ Muszę iść, Dorcas.

─ Ale…

─ Pa.

Syriusz wychodząc, trzasnął głośno drzwiami. Dorcas łzy napłynęły do oczu. Kątem oka zauważyła, że obraz jej lustra się zmienia. Na miejscu Calliope pojawił się pewien niebywale przystojny chłopak, uśmiechający się, jakby zrobił właśnie coś bardzo złego.

* * *

 **J** ames odskoczył od niej jak oparzony.

─ Co się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony. – Czy zrobiłem coś, co cię…

─ Tam… tam się coś poruszyło – jęknęła Lily, wskazując palcem na stolik gęsto zapełniony magicznymi roślinami. James zmarszczył brwi. Niespecjalnie wyglądał, jakby jej wierzył.

─ Wydawało ci się – zbagatelizował to.

Nachylił się, gotów by ponownie złamać dzielący ich dystans, ale Lily już zeskoczyła ze stołu. Cała drżała.

─ Nie… nie, zostaw mnie… ─ jęknęła słabo.

─ Lily, kochanie, przysięgam, że _nic_ tam nie ma. Przecież wiesz, że to całe gadanie o _nawiedzonej cieplarni_ to zwykłe b…

─ Co jeśli tam jest szczur? – pisnęła. ─ Boję się szczurów – odparła, bladnąc. – Tak _strasznie_ boję się szczurów.

─ Lily, spokojnie…

Ale Lily nie była spokojna. Jej fobia na punkcie gryzoni rozpoczęła się, kiedy miała sześć lat. Wówczas często bawiła się w piwnicy u Evansów, gdzie bawiła się starym pianinem swojego ojca i malowała po ścianach kredą. Pewnego dnia żywy szczur spadł jej na głowę. Krzyczała tak głośno, że aż sąsiedzi Evansów, Fellowie, przyszli zobaczyć co się stało. Od tego wydarzenia może i minęła _dekada,_ ale fobia dziewczyny raczej się nasilała niż słabła.

Nie potrafiła być racjonalna w takiej sytuacji.

─ Dobrze… dobrze, sprawdzę to, ale usiądź, dobrze? Lily, usp…

─ Nie dotykaj mnie – wydukała, wyrywając rękę z jego objęć. – Nie… po prostu… _nie._

James wciągnął głośno powietrze. Zaczął robić się poirytowany.

─ Merlinie… Evans, dlaczego musisz być taka problematyczna? Jeśli szybko wrócimy do tego, co robiliśmy, to istnieje większa szansa, że szybciej stąd wyjdziemy. Po prostu… _chodź tutaj…_

Lily uderzyła Jamesa w ramię. Bardzo mocno. Potter aż się skrzywił.

─ Merlinie… Potter, dlaczego musisz być taki… _sprośny?_ – przedrzeźniła go. – A poza tym – zobaczy tylko – Caitlin Chamberlain sobie poszła.

Była to prawda. Za oknem cieplarni nie znajdowało się nic oprócz krzywego bałwana, któremu spadający grad odrąbał marchewkowy nos. Caitlin zapewne uciekła do zamku natychmiast, kiedy kryształki lodu zaczęły sypać się z nieba.

James westchnął.

─ No to nasz problem rozwiązał się sam.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, z tego samego miejsca, co ostatnio, rozległ się szmer. Jakieś stworzenie krzątało się wśród magicznych roślin. Lily wrzasnęła. James otworzył szerzej oczy.

─ Spokojnie – powtórzył. Sam już nie wiedział, czy uspakaja siebie czy Evansównę.

Powoli zbliżył się w kierunku przeciwnego stołu. Choć jego mina zdradzała pewność siebie, ręce lekko mu drżały. Przystanął kilka stóp przed blatem. Szmer nasilił się, aż ławka zaczęła się trząść. Takiego zamieszania na pewno nie narobiłby byle jaki szczur.

James zamarł. Odczekał kilka sekund, a potem, zgoła nieoczekiwanie, rzucił się na stół, zrzucając tuzin doniczek z Świecącymi Kwiatami. Mocował się ze stworzeniem przez parę chwil. Każdemu szarpnięciu i zachwianiu się stołu towarzyszył pisk Lily. W końcu James, z refleksem szukającego, złapał zwierzę w pasie i podniósł do góry, do światła.

W rękach trzymał szczeniaka o trzech głowach.

Natychmiast go upuścił.

Lily zbladła.

─ Co to… co to… co…

─ Nie wiem – wydukał. Szczeniak wbiegł w rozrzucone doniczki, zakładając łapami je sobie na głowę. Bawił się wyśmienicie.

Za oknem grzmotnęło. Lily jęknęła.

─ Nie wierzę. Jesteśmy zamknięci w cieplarni z trójgłowym _psem_ podczas _burzy._ Czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłam?

Pierwszy szok zniknął z twarzy Jamesa, zastąpiony lekkim rozbawieniem. Szczeniak, widząc błysk w oknie, pisnął niemal tak żałośnie, jak parę minut temu Lily, po czym czmychnął pod stół.

─ Biduczek boi się burzy – zagruchał, naśladując sposób mówienia Hagrida. Sugerował w ten sposób, że dziwaczny _piesek_ należy do Hagrida, gajowego Hogwartu. Lily niespecjalnie to zaskoczyło.

─ I to jest nasz upiór z cieplarni numer trzy – pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Evans zatkała sobie prowokacyjnie uszy. Wciąż była lekko wystraszona.

─ Przestań! – zażądała. – Musimy odnieść go do Hagrida. Jak skończy się burza. Chcę usłyszeć jego wyjaśnienie, dlaczego trzyma zwierzęta w szklarniach.

─ Ja też chętnie wybiorę się na herbatkę. Ale najpierw…

Nie pytając o pozwolenie ani nie bawiąc się w żadne gry wstępne, James skoczył ku Lily, chwycił ją w swoje ramiona i pocałował gwałtownie. Towarzyszył temu kolejny błysk.

* * *

 **J** ames wstał tego poranka nadzwyczaj wcześnie. Kiedy wyskoczył nieprzytomny z łóżka i po omacku rozpoczął poszukiwania swojego krawata, słońce wciąż jeszcze nie wzeszło. Przebierając się z bokserek w mundurek (chłopak nie uznawał piżam, dlatego bez względu na porę roku i temperaturę pokoju sypiał bez koszulki), obserwował widok zza okna. Prócz szronu osiadłego na parapecie i wszechobecnego, granatowego mroku, ogarniającego zamek niczym chmara posępnych, pasywnych dementorów, nie było widać niczego; jednak James wiedział, że obudził się w jeden z tych nielicznych, rzadkich dni, kiedy to dzieje się coś niepowtarzanego i istotnego dla naszego dalszego istnienia.

Można bowiem wstać we wtorek dwudziestego czwartego stycznia i pomyśleć: „hmm, dzisiaj dwie godziny numerologii" albo obudzić się i wiedzieć, że ten dwudziesty czwarty stycznia wniesie do życia podmuch nowości, przerwania rutyny i że jego skutki będą odbijać się czkawką do końca roku szkolnego, a nawet – kalendarzowego.

Dla takich dni James Potter miał ochotę wstawać wcześnie.

Pośpiesznie przełożył przez głowę białą polówkę i szarą kamizelkę, zawiązał luźno krawat, wciągnął na nogi spodnie i pognał na śniadanie, nawet nie zastanawiając się, czy Wielka Sala jest już otwarta.

Gdy tak gnał przez znajome korytarze, sporadycznie wpadając na jakąś żywą o tej godzinie istotkę, usilnie próbował przypomnieć sobie, co takiego _istotnego_ miało mieć dzisiaj miejsce, oprócz tych wcześniej wymienionych dwóch godzin numerologii z ześwirowanym Abbotem. Niewątpliwie konfrontacja z Evans, która będzie odgrażać się, że wygrała zakład. Wargi Jamesa drgnęły. Dzisiaj wypadała też pełnia, a więc niewątpliwie urządzi sobie wycieczkę po Zakazanym Lesie. Ale było coś jeszcze… coś, co miał zaplanowane.

Myślał tak dopóty, dopóki nie trafił do Wielkiej Sali, a dokładnie nie stanął w jej drzwiach.

Z pomieszczenia wychodziła właśnie wyrośnięta szatynka o cienkich włosach i – ponownie – lekko poobgryzanych paznokciach.

 _Skye._

Oczywiście.

Jeszcze wczoraj planował, jak by tu pożegnać ją w sposób spektakularny i godny osoby jego ulubionej byłej dziewczyny, ale dzisiaj wszystko to wyleciało mu z głowy. Zeszłego dnia późno wrócił z cieplarni, potem trochę poznęcał się nad Syriuszem, odwiedził Remusa około drugiej nad ranem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i wmówił pani Pomfrey, że przyszedł tam z powodu skręconego nadgarstka… te wszystkie czynności lekko wybiły go z rytmu. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie przygotował niczego specjalnego, jednak znał Skye i wiedział, że to zrozumie.

─ Cześć, James – przywitała się dziewczyna. – Miło że przyszedłeś mnie pożegnać.

─ Wyjeżdżasz tak wcześnie? – zdziwił się. – Myślałem, że po wczorajszej imprezie przeczekasz, zanim pokażesz się ojcu skacowana.

Skye parsknęła.

─ Skąd wiedziałeś, że była impreza? – zaciekawiła się. – Casper i Millicenta zaskoczyli mnie wczoraj _tak bardzo._

James uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

─ Byłem facetem do noszenia wódki. Nie wierzę, że mnie nie widziałaś.

Skye otworzyła szerzej oczy, kiwając głową z uznaniem.

─ To dlatego cała wódka zniknęła…

Zachichotali oboje. W powietrzu tkwiło coś duszącego i krępującego ich rozmowę.

James przegryzł dolną wargę. Bardzo chciał zapytać się Skye, co wie na temat zniknięcia Sereny (a według Mary wiedziała _bardzo_ dużo), ale z drugiej strony czuł, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Dziewczyna mogła mieć anielską cierpliwość i wspaniały charakter, ale James nie był pewien, że tym razem zrozumie. W końcu, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – nie dość, że kompletnie ją wczoraj _ignorował_ (w porządku, _Syriusz,_ ta niemota, maczała w tym palce, ale powinien być na coś takiego przygotowany), to jeszcze zachowywał się, jakby nie zależało mu na _Skye,_ tylko na tym, co ona wie.

A tak przecież nie było.

 _Chyba lepiej dać sobie spokój,_ pomyślał. Był przecież pewny, że gdyby Puchonka wiedziała coś konkretnego na temat Sereny, dałaby mu znać. Oddanie Skye nie miało granic. Potrafiła ona przecież przełknąć swoje uprzedzenie, jeśli chodziło o cudze dobro. Pomimo całej niechęci do Sereny, na pewno nie siedziałaby cicho, gdyby wiedziała, że może spotkać ją coś złego.

 _Mary wszędzie doszukuje się podstępów,_ pomyślał. _Nie._ Zdecydowanie nie widział sensu, żeby psuć Skye zarówno humor, jak i opinię na jego temat tuż przed tym, jak wyjeżdża z Hogwartu i nigdy nie wraca.

─ Jak samopoczucie? – zagadnął. – _Wiesz…_ Na twoim miejscu chodziłbym teraz po całym zamku i czule żegnał się z każdą salą, z każdą osobą… ze szczególnym naciskiem na panią Norris i Filcha.

Skye uśmiechnęła się lekko.

─ Od dwóch godzin wałęsam się tam i z powrotem – przyznała. – Strasznie mi przykro.

─ O której masz świstoklik?

─ Za dwadzieścia minut. Powinnam już się zbierać…

─ Nie pożegnałaś się ze mną.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Czy właśnie tego nie robiła? Czy nie stała przed Jamesem, rozmawiając z nim być może po raz ostatni? Czy to nie kwalifikowało się jako pożegnanie?

─ O co ci… o!

Cała zadrżała, kiedy chłopak przyciągnął ją w swoje ramiona. Oblizała wargi i nerwowo zawiesiła ręce na jego szyi. Pachniał proszkiem do prania, szałwią, miętą i dobrem. Zapach ten sprawił, że Skye zakręciło się w głowie. Poczuła się niezwykle lekka, szczęśliwa, pełna sił. Uśmiechnęła się i chowając głowę w zgięcie jego szyi, przeciągnęła ręką po jego włosach. Uwielbiała mu je czochrać.

James odsunął ją od siebie niemal natychmiast po tym.

─ Ej! – oburzył się, strzepując jej rękę ze swojej czupryny.

─ Za wiele się nie zmieniło.

─ Haha.

Skye zachichotała. Śmiech wydał jej się zbyt ciężki i trudny, dlatego zamilkła od razu potem. James spojrzał na jej smutną minę, skonsternowany.

─ Czy… czy ja popełniam błąd, James?

Chłopak zaniemówił.

─ Zrobiłem coś nie ta…

─ Nie, nie, tu nie chodzi o to! – westchnęła, wbijając wzrok w swoje poobgryzane paznokcie. – Ja… mam wrażenie, że robię coś okropnego. Coś mi ciąży na sercu… ale kiedy zastanawiam się, dlaczego, to… ─ przejechała otwartą dłonią po twarzy. Nie wiedziała, jak wyrazić swoje uczucia. ─ Wciąż nie wiem, czego chcę… ─ szepnęła.

Odwróciła głowę. Nie chciała, że James na nią patrzał, nie chciała, żeby wiedział, jak bardzo się go wstydzi. Czuła, że zdradziła go w najokrutniejszy możliwy sposób, że nie zasłużyła sobie na to, żeby z nim teraz rozmawiać.

Jak Syriusz sobie z tym radzi?, pomyślała. Przecież rozmawia z Jamesem codziennie… jest do niego przywiązany o wiele bardziej niż ja…

Bolało ją to, jak wyglądało jej pożegnanie z Jamesem. Nie mogła znieść uczucia, że za jego plecami zrobiła coś tak okropnego, że przyczyniła się do ukarania niewinnej osoby… Że skłamała. Nie należała do osób, które potrafiły kręcić. Wyrzuty sumienia gryzły ją nawet, kiedy warknęła na obcą osobę w gorszy dzień. To, co zrobili Serenie – ona i Syriusz – to było dla niej zbyt wiele.

Chciała już odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec, niegodna, by rozmawiać sobie przyjaźnie z Jamesem, gdy chłopak złapał ją za rękę i powiedział:

─ Chodź ze mną.

Nim Skye zdążyła zaprotestować, James już prowadził ją wzdłuż hogwarckich korytarzy i dławił każdy protest w zarodku.

─ Ja muszę lecieć na świstoklik! – jęczała, próbując wyrwać się z żelaznego uścisku chłopaka. James parsknął.

─ To nie zajmie długo – obiecał.

Nie kłamał – dotarcie do miejsca, które chciał jej pokazać James trwało najwyżej trzy minuty. Skye była lekko zaskoczona, bo mogła dać głowę, że minęli wiele korytarzy, zakrętów i pięter.

Cóż, czasami fajnie jest być sportowcem, pomyślała.

Stali z Jamesem przed niewielką klasą. Drzwi były uchylone, jakby ktoś przed chwilą stamtąd wychodził. Skye nie wydawało się, żeby ktokolwiek przeprowadzał tu zajęcia. James chwycił za klamkę i otworzył drzwi na oścież. Dziewczyna dawała głowę, że oprócz sypiącego się z sufitu tynku, w środku nic nie ma.

─ Nie bój się – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko James. – Zostawimy otwarte drzwi.

─ Nie ciebie się boję – odparła. – Myślisz, że ktoś będzie słyszał stąd mój krzyk?

─ Niedaleko jest gabinet Dumbledore'a.

─ Uspokoiłeś mnie.

James przepuścił ją w przejściu. Tak jak podejrzewała Skye, w środku nie znalazły się żadne meble ani przedmioty świadczące, iż klasa ta jest czynna. Jednak było tam coś oprócz sypiącego się tynku.

W rogu stało wielkie, bogato zdobione lustro, świadczące o kunszcie jego twórcy. W złotej ramie wygrawerowano napis, kropki nad „i" zastępowały rubiny:

„AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTELA Z RAWTĄWT EIN MAJ IBDO".

Skye zamrugała.

─ Przeczytaj od końca – polecił, uśmiechając się poczciwie. – Wczoraj siedzieliśmy tu i spisywaliśmy nasze odbicia na projekt dla Argenta.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Ich „odbicia"? Spisywali? Chcąc dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi, zabrała się za czytanie napisu od tyłu:

─ Odbijam nie twą twarz, ale twego serca… pragnienia.

─ Tak – potwierdził James, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Lustereczko prawdę ci powie.

Skye zrobiła krok w przód. Zmarszczyła brwi. Stanęła jeszcze bliżej. Na jej twarz wkradł się lekki uśmiech. James obserwował z zainteresowaniem jak jej poobgryzane paznokcie muskają taflę zwierciadła. Wyglądała na zachwyconą.

─ Już lepiej? – szepnął, przybliżając się do niej. Skye pokiwała głową.

─ Dużo.

Zapanowało milczenie. Oczy dziewczyny wędrowały od lustra do Jamesa, jakby nie mogła zdecydować się, który widok bardziej jej się podoba. W końcu westchnęła ciężko, odwróciła się tyłem do lustra i zapytała nieśmiało:

─ A ty co widzisz?

James uśmiechnął się huncwocko.

─ Nie mogę powiedzieć – odparł. – Pomyślisz, że jestem nienormalny.

─ Za późno na takie obawy – oświadczyła brutalnie.

─ Stoję przed Voldemortem – oświadczył. Skye zmarszczyła czoło.

─ No co? – parsknął. – Podoba mi się od dawna. Ten jego nos…

Dziewczyna zachichotała.

─ Co dalej?

─ Stoję przed Voldemortem, wyciągam z kieszeni łajnobombę i rzucam prosto w jego twarz – rozmarzył się. – Nie ma szans, żebym spudłował.

─ Miałeś rację – wzdrygnęła się. – Pomyślałam, że jesteś nienormalny.

James wyszczerzył do niej rządek równych, białych zębów.

─ A wiesz co jest z tego wszystkiego najlepsze?

─ To, że cię nie zabił?

─ Nie – parsknął. – Chciałem powiedzieć: „jego mina", ale to też jest dobre.

Skye westchnęła, próbując w ten sposób powstrzymać raczej nieuchronny napad śmiechu. Spojrzała przez ramię. Jej odbicie wciąż tam było. Widok ten pozwolił jej się opanować.

─ Widzisz Mayie, prawda? – szepnęła, odwracając się do niego podobnie. Przybliżyła się i dotknęła jego policzka, widząc, że smutnieje, słysząc to imię. – Wyleczoną?

James westchnął. Widać było, że niechętnie o tym mówi.

─ Nie tylko ją – przyznał, drapiąc się po głowie. – Was wszystkich. Bezpiecznych. Jest po wojnie. Nic się nikomu nie stało – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Możemy rzucać w Voldemorta łajnobombami ile wlezie.

Puchonka uśmiechnęła się ponuro, zabierając dłoń z jego policzka. Spojrzała na niego raz jeszcze, jakby spodziewała się, że w jego oczach dojrzy coś więcej niż zwykłą dumę i lekki smutek, ale nie taki romantyczny, a przyjacielski, lekki, przesycony zrozumieniem i sympatią.

─ Muszę już iść – szepnęła, przygryzając wargę.

James potaknął.

Chociaż żegnali się jakieś pięć minut temu w Wielkiej Sali, Skye dopiero teraz naprawdę poczuła potrzebę pożegnania się. Przypuszczała, że zaraz się rozpłacze albo że poczuje niemiłe uczucie, jakby wielka, lodowata dłoń ścisnęła jej serce. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Spodziewała się, że będzie to dla niej bardziej przykre.

Nie było.

─ Dobry z ciebie chłopak, James – odparła na pożegnanie. ─ Szalony – przyznała, wytykając do niego język – ale dobry.

─ Pięknie podsumowałaś kwintesencję mojego istnienia, słodka.

─ Ona też kiedyś to zrozumie – mruknęła. – Wiem, że tak będzie.

James spojrzał na nią, poruszony. Oblizał nerwowo wargi i zaśmiał się niepewnie, chcąc to zbagatelizować.

─ Skye, posłuchaj… Lily to tylko…

─ Wiem, kim jest Lily, James – przerwała mu. – Nie powinieneś wstydzić się tego, że ją kochasz.

─ Ja nie…

Skye poderwała się na palce, przyciągnęła go do siebie i zamknęła jego usta pocałunkiem. Trwał on ułamek sekundy, o wiele za krótko, żeby James mógł w jakiś sposób zareagować, ale Skye musiała to zrobić. Dopiero teraz czuła, że naprawdę się z nim pożegnała.

─ Zawsze wiedziałam – szepnęła, po czym wybiegła z klasy.

* * *

 **J** o czytała o Pokoju Życzeń podczas swojej naukowej sesji, bodajże w Historii Hogwartu. Zgodziła się w kwestii, że to miejsce pasowało na projekt – zdecydowanie dawało im swoistą przewagę nad tymi, którzy o nim nie wiedzieli.

Niesamowitą przewagę, jak się później okazało.

Ślizgoni cały wieczór spędzili, sprawdzając, na ile rzeczy ten pokój stwarzał możliwości. Jo, która bardzo nie chciała wracać do Wielkiej Sali uczyć się historii, została w nim dłużej.

 _Pokaż mi to, co powinnam zobaczyć,_ pomyślała, okrążając wejście do Pokoju trzy razy.

 _Pokaż mi to, co powinnam zobaczyć._

 _Pokaż mi to, co powinnam zobaczyć._

W ścianie zmaterializowały się drzwi. Jo spojrzała za siebie, jakby z obawy, że ktoś ją śledzi, a zobaczywszy, że korytarz jest pusty, przekroczyła próg pomieszczenia.

Wnętrze było ogromne. Dziewczynie wydawało się, że znajduje się na środku pustyni – z tym, że zamiast piasku roiło się tam od porzuconych rzeczy. Uwielbiała takie miejsca. Wśród tych wszystkich śmieci buszowała pół godziny. Przeglądała książki, puzderka, komody, szafy, pudełka i pudełeczka, oglądała pierścionki, kolczyki, pamiętniki, butelki po alkoholu.

To się stało, kiedy postanowiła opuścić pokój. Idąc tyłem, potknęła się o jeden z tysiąca pozostawionych tu kufrów. Podnosząc się, jej ręce napotkały na coś znajomego. Wrzasnęła.

Przez moment trzymała Medalion Prewettów.


	6. (21) Przyjaciele i Wrogowie

Przyjaciele i Wrogowie

 **[kartka z życia Queen Bee]**

„ _Trzymaj swoich przyjaciół blisko, ale jeszcze bliżej trzymaj swoich wrogów"_

-Mario Puzo

* * *

 **Lyon, Francja, wakacje 1975**

 **T** ego wieczoru niebo miało barwę wód Rodanu. Niczym pozlewane farby olejne tworzyło unikatową kompozycję z perłowych chmur i ciemniejszych smug w kolorze indygo. Błękit przecinał zielone doliny, mieszając się tak, iż obserwator nie miał pojęcia, gdzie kończy się niebo, a zaczyna ziemia. Magiczna rzeka Lipstura zataczała koła wzdłuż wzniesień, tworzyła delty i fikuśne znaki, przypominające misterne runy. Jedynym ciepłym kontrastem pomiędzy chłodnymi barwami natury, były intensywnie czerwone maki i aksamitki w kolorze nektarynek. Motyle fruwały czeredami, i stanowiły chyba jedyne istoty, które nie obawiały się bliskiego towarzystwa Lizzy Nass – szerzej znaną jako Elizabeth McDonald. Pachniało orchideami i lawendą.

Nad rezydencją Nassów, miodowym gmachem przypominającym gniazdo jaskółcze, wirowały kawki i zbłąkane sowy. Chociaż z lotu ptaka willa przypominała rozlany na zielonkawym obrusie miód, z przodu prezentowała się imponująco. Wysokie kolumny korynckie przytrzymywały balkon na pierwszym piętrze, zapełniony glinianymi donicami z petuniami i chryzantemami. Z balkonu wzwyż pięły się kolejne kolumny, tym razem jońskie, przytrzymujące ciężki, kunsztownie wykonany tympanon. W jego środku widniały płaskorzeźby przedstawiające wybrane sceny z historii magii. Roiło się tam od podobizn jednorożców, goblinów, smoków, wil i elfów.

Tegoroczne wakacje od samego początku były nieznośne, upalne i suche, lecz tego dnia temperatura podniosła się o dziesięć stopni, nie wiał żaden wiatr, nie można też było skryć się pod żadnym cieniem. Domownicy ukryli się więc w chłodnej willi z obawy przed udarem i spaleniem skóry. Wszyscy zajęli rozległe atrium, w którym Elizabeth zainstalowała swego czasu sadzawkę, a obecnie specyficzny basen, dający ukojenie dla rozgrzanych stóp. Kobieta leżała na kocach, w dłoni trzymała kieliszek czerwonego, wytrawnego wina. Nie chowała się ona przed słońcem, przedzierającym się przez oszklony dach atrium.

Jej córka, Mary, oraz dwie inne blondynki – starsza od niej i młodsza – zajmowały kanapę usadowioną w najdalszym zakamarku pomieszczenia. Bezpośrednio nad nimi buchały kłęby zimna, na bieżąco wyczarowywane przez skrzaty domowe. Było tak chłodno, że dziewczęta okrywały się pledzikami.

Colette Angelo zdmuchnęła świecę, gotowa, by wyjść z domu McDonaldów. Końcówki jej platynowych włosów delikatnie musnęły policzek Mary. Zanim skierowała się do dużych, hebanowych drzwi i wydostała się do prawego skrzydła domu, poszła pożegnać się z Elizabeth. Niczym dziecko przewiesiła ręce przez jej ramiona, ukryła twarz w zagłębieniu szyi i szepnęła, że teraz wszystko już będzie dobrze. Chociaż jej głos był wypruty z emocji, w pewien sposób mieszał się z naiwną, czternastoletnią radością życia i zdawał się przenikać bezpośrednio do duszy Elizabeth, kojąc jej ból.

─ Pozdrów ode mnie Maddy, Colette – poprosiła cicho kobieta, charcząc jak osoba, która od dłuższego czasu nie otwierała ust. ─ Wyślę Kenny' ego, żeby poinformował was o dacie pogrzebu i ewentualnie stypie, bo...

─ Zabawne, że już planowana jest stypa – szepnęła złotowłosa wila, nasłuchująca rozmowy swojej siostry ze smarkatą albinoską od Rowle' ów. – Póki co van Weertowie nie zamieścili nawet nekrologu w _Proroku._

─ Twoja śmierć też będzie obchodzona na bogato, Sereno – odrzekła Mary McDonald, rzucając w kierunku koleżanki wełniany pledzik.

Gdyby kiedykolwiek zdarzyło się wam przejść obok Mary McDonald lub Sereny Marceau i nie zobaczylibyście ich razem, stojących obok siebie, to uznalibyście je za bliźniaczki. W pojedynkę przypominały jedna drugą, jednak kiedy stawały naprzeciw siebie, robiły się niepodobne i inne. Łączyło je to, że obydwie miały długie, złote włosy, modre oczy, należały do niskich osób i emanował od nich urok wil. Dzieliła je chyba tylko intensywność tego uroku. Mary, jako że wilą była jedynie w jednej czwartej, nie mogła śnić o takiej aurze jak Serena, której matka była prawdziwą wilą, a ojciec miał takowe korzenie.

Serena zdawała się być jak latarnia morska – wśród tłumu ciemnych fal jaśniała swoim oślepiającym blaskiem i żaden, naprawdę żaden chłopak nie potrafił tego zignorować. Przy tym efekcie moc Mary nie robiła na nikim wrażenia – w pojedynkę różnica tak bardzo nie rzucała się w oczy.

Dziewczyny poznały się przypadkowo, ale od tamtej chwili stały się nierozłączne. Starszy McDonald, Kenny pobierał nauki w Beuxbatons, gdzie poznał panienkę Marceau. Zszokowany jej podobieństwem do swojej siostry zainteresował się jej pochodzeniem, po czym odkrył, że Serena jest siostrą przyrodnią jego matki. Po odejściu jego ojca, Serena miała stać się czwartą, brakującą częścią rodziny McDonaldów. Jakkolwiek Kenny nie mógł oswoić się z nowym stanem rzeczy, tak Mary pokochała swoją _ciotkę_ całym sercem. Chociaż widywała ją tylko w wakacje, traktowała ją jak swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i była w stosunku do niej kompletnie bezinteresowna.

To było zbyt idealne, żeby trwało wiecznie. Obecnie relacja dziewcząt balansowała gdzieś pomiędzy siostrzaną miłością a ostrą rywalizacją. Serena zdecydowanie biła Mary na głowę jeśli chodziło o urok osobisty, ale jednak nie została obdarzona inteligencją i bezwzględnością swojej siostrzenicy. Ufała jej bezgranicznie, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że Mary może wykorzystać tę wiedzę.

─ Co ja mam teraz zrobić, Mary? – zapytała z goryczą. – Van Weertowie nie zwrócą mojego posagu. Jestem już skończona. Co zrobić, jeś…

─ Uspokój się – przerwała jej Mary. – Nie jesteś skończona. Nawet tak nie myśl. Z twoją aurą możesz zdobyć każdego faceta, nawet mugolskiego szejka z Arabii Saudyjskiej. Póki co będziesz siedzieć w Beaux i postarasz się ograniczyć wydatki do wacików i szamponu do włosów. Przecież nie musisz od razu stawiać w Paryżu hoteli na pięćdziesiąt pięter.

Serena przygryzła dolną wargę.

─ Nie wiem, czy wrócę do szkoły.

─ _Co?_

Mary już dawno zauważyła, że jej towarzyszka nie jest szalenie _bystra,_ ale chyba miała na tyle oleju w głowie, żeby przynajmniej _spróbować_ dokończyć edukację. Zrobiła już i tak sobie wystarczająco długą przerwę, siedząc w Wenecji i dogadzając swojemu niedoszłemu mężulkowi, świętej pamięci. Gdyby Mary miała w kieszeni zamążpójście z osobą tak dobrze sytuowaną, być może jej również woda sodowa uderzyłaby do głowy, ale ostatecznie chyba przejrzałaby na oczy i wróciła do Hogwartu. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jej sytuacja byłaby tak _zła,_ jak Sereny.

 _Merlinie. Widzisz to i nie grzmisz,_ pomyślała Mary, dziwiąc się w duchu, że istnieje pomiędzy nimi jakiekolwiek skoligacenie.

Serena westchnęła. Wyglądała jakby miała zaraz się rozpłakać.

─ Uwarzyłam dzisiaj Eliksir.

Mary zaklęła. Trwała rozmowa, poruszająca tak ważne kwestie, jak przyszły los i byt Sereny, a ta skierowywała jej tor na jakieś bezużyteczne miksturki.

─ To świetnie.

─ Nie, ty nie rozumiesz… _ja…_ Ja uwarzyłam _ten_ Eliksir.

Sekundę zajęło Mary skojarzenie, o co jej chodzi.

Istniały bowiem eliksiry przydatne, zbyteczne oraz _ten najważniejszy,_ którego warzenia nigdy nie uczono w szkołach _._ Tak samo, jak mugolskie matki uczyły swoje córki cerowania, prania i używania mikrofalówki, tak czarodziejki uczyły dziewczęta przygotowania _tego eliksiru._ Tego znanego jedynie linii żeńskiej.

To…

 _O, kurwa,_ pomyślała.

─ Ty… ty chyba nie _jesteś_ …

Serena ponuro pokiwała głową.

Mary ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę! _Dziecko._ Serena spodziewała się dziecka. _Pogrobowca._ W takim momencie! Doprawdy, trzeba mieć niezwykle bujną wyobraźnię, aby wymyśleć fatalniejszy scenariusz.

─ Czy… jest Phila? – wydukała tylko, bo to było pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy. Serena przygryzła wargę.

 _No, nie._

─ Mam nadzieję – odrzekła tylko dziewczyna, szczelniej okrywając się pledem. ─ Chociaż w każdym innym wypadku będzie miało krew van Weertów.

* * *

 **T** o nie tak, że Mary była dumna, z tego, co robi. Owszem, wcześniej również zdarzało jej się wbijać noże w plecy najbliższych, nauczyła się nawet skutecznie dusić związane z tym wyrzuty sumienia, ale jednak tym razem czuła, że posuwa za daleko. Niestety, obawiała się, że to jedyne sensowne wyjście z obecnej sytuacji. Spodziewała się, że układami i przyjaźnią z Jamesem Lily Evans sama strzela sobie w stopę. Tak się nie stało. Wychodziło więc na to, że dziewczyna przez ostatni rok zdobyła trochę szczwaności i pretendowała na stanowisko jej rywalki.

A każda osoba, która kiedykolwiek ośmieliła się z nią rywalizować, zostawała doszczętnie zmiażdżona, pozbawiona osobowości, aspiracji i celu w życiu, a w dodatku uznawano ją od tej pory za wyrzutek społeczeństwa, _z_ którym _nigdy_ nie rozmawiano ani _nigdy_ _o_ nimnie rozmawiano. Taki właśnie los spotkał Skye DeVitt, która uciekła ze szkoły, kiedy tylko ona, Mary, wróciła z Francji, i taki sam los spotka Evans, miejmy nadzieję, że odsyłając ją z powrotem do mugoli, skąd przybyła.

Dzień zaczął się idealnie. Mary wstała o czwartej, wzięła kąpiel w wodzie z dosypaną lawendową solą, a podczas zabawy w łapanie unoszących się w łazience baniek, opracowywała dokładnie cały swój nieomylny plan.

Do tej pory zrobiła już tak wiele! Działała tak sprytnie, tak niejasno dla jej tępych znajomych, że to wprost niewiarygodne, iż równocześnie tak _nieskutecznie._ Zacznijmy od Adama i Ewy:

Dobrze znała mentalność Lily Evans i wiedziała, że chociaż pragnie Jamesa, to się do tego nie przyzna. Wiedziała również, jak łatwo przekroczyć linię i na śmierć urazić Pottera, a ruda od dłuższego czasu na tej linii balansowała. Rogacz nie zniósłby sytuacji, w której najadłby się nadziei, a potem stracił ją bezpowrotnie. Pomyślałby wtedy, że Evans z niego zakpiła i – bardziej wzburzony, niż faktycznie urażony – dałby sobie z nią spokój na pewien okres czasu. Pchnęła więc Rogacza prosto na Lily wtedy, na Sylwestrze, i sprowokowała tą, by wyszła z nim razem po alkohol. Przypuszczała, że coś między nimi zajdzie, a Evans ucieknie, jak zawsze. Planowała podpuścić Jamesa i skłócić ich ze sobą ciut mocniej. Gdyby obraził się na Evans chociaż na chwilę, miałaby czas by ponownie go do siebie przekonać. Nie wyszło. Być może gdyby nie przeklęty i koszmarny Syriusz Black, wszystko zakończyłoby się szczęśliwie i pomyślnie.

Następnie zagrała idealnie rolę desperatki i pozwoliła, żeby Lily wydawało się, iż jest na wygranej pozycji. Udawanie obrażonej i wstrząśniętej faktem, że James i Lily się do siebie zbliżyli, nie należało do specjalnie trudnych zagrań. Bez trudu podpuściła ich wszystkich. Wysłała nawet tego idiotę, Doriana Chamberlaina, żeby kontynuował jej farsę, sama wymyślając pretekst z projektem. Niestety, James ją przejrzał.

Pokłócił się z nią wtedy, dziewiątego stycznia, a potem poszedł przelać swoją złość na Evans i wbić jej trochę rozumu do głowy. Podczas kłótni powiedział, że jest okrutna, narażając Lily i wykorzystując Chamberlaina. Nie był jednak wystarczająco zły, żeby powiedzieć Lily o prawdziwych pobudkach jej niedoszłego chłopaka. Chociaż nie należało to do rozsądnych posunięć, Mary uwielbiała Jamesa za to. Tak bardzo ułatwił jej zadanie!

Po bójce u McGonagall i pojednaniu Evans i Pottera, aha, oraz po odkryciu, co kombinuje jej matka, straciła wszelkie skrupuły. Jeśli wcześniej wstrzymywała się lekko z racji tego, że Lily była swego czasu jej przyjaciółką, to później kompletnie już nie zwracała na to uwagi.

Zaszantażowała Skye DeVitt. Podpuściła Blacka do zamknięcia Evans i Pottera w cieplarni. Wtajemniczyła Caitlin Chamberlain.

Teraz już dostrzegała swój błąd – używała złych osób albo nie likwidowała w mairę tych problematycznych. Wykorzystując Doriana postąpiła na tyle lekkomyślnie, że zwróciła na siebie uwagę Jamesa. Nie upilnowała Blacka w Sylwestra, a potem ten z czystej głupoty i przekory, obezwładnił Evans i pchnął ją w ramiona swojego kumpla. Pozbywając się Skye DeVitt zamiast rozdrapać rany Jamesa, spowodowała u niego jedynie większe zamknięcie w sobie i powściągliwość w kontaktach z nią.

No cóż, człowiek uczy się przez całe życie, prawda?

Przyszedł czas, aby wykorzystać najbardziej naiwną osobę na ziemi, najgłupszą i tak bezmyślną, że choćby zastanawiała się nad swoim poczynaniem cały ruski rok, i tak nie dostrzegłaby ani nawet nie wyczuła tkwiącego w nim haczyku. Czas wykorzystać Emmelinę Titanic.

Miała dzisiaj do zrobienia dwie rzeczy – po pierwsze, skutecznie rozdzielić Evans od Pottera, nawet jeśli miałoby to zaboleć Jamesa. Po drugie – dać nauczkę Syriuszowi Blackowi, za to, że był irytujący, i co zrobił Serenie, razem z tą niedojdą, DeVitt.

Jej plan miał kilka etapów, ale żaden z nich nie należał do niewykonalnych. Wręcz przeciwnie, powinna uwinąć się z nimi szybko i bezboleśnie.

Wstała z wanny i sięgnęła po aksamitny ręcznik. Wycierając wilgotne ciało, zdawała się usuwać z niego wszelkie wyrzuty sumienia, jakby rozpuściły się one w wodzie, a ich jedynym śladem pozostała piana.

Pośpiesznie założyła mundurek, umyła zęby i wyszczotkowała włosy. Gotowa do akcji, ruszyła na podbój Hogwartu. Wychodząc z dormitorium, wysypała jeszcze trochę szpilek na podłodze, po cichu licząc na to, że któraś jej współlokatorka pokaleczy sobie stopy.

Wedle umowy, tuż przed portretem Grubej Damy czekała na nią Caitlin Chamberlain. Cała się trzęsła, ale Mary nie potrafiła odgadnąć, czy to z przerażenia, czy raczej z ekscytacji.

Odchrząknęła.

Caitlin obróciła się, podskakując i opadając jak sflaczała piłka.

─ _Mary!_ – pisnęła. – Larissa mówiła mi, że jeśli ją wtajemniczysz w swoje zamiary, nie poda ciebie jako źródła informacji.

Mary uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. Pamiętała, że kiedyś, kiedy organizacja Piękności powstawała (a miało to miejsce na jej czwartym roku) została okrzyknięta przywódczynią. Z czasem, kiedy jej szanse u Jamesa zaczęły rosnąć, odeszła od tego śmiesznego klubiku, ażeby nie wyjść na niemądrą. Nie zmieniło to jednak nastawienia dużego procenta Piękności, które jeśli Larissa była ich przywódczynią, to Mary – królową. Caitlin nawet nie ukrywała, że w pierwszej kolejności posłucha jej, a dopiero potem pójdzie do Larissy.

─ Słuchaj, Caitlin – mruknęła, wysilając się na uprzejmy uśmiech. – Ile byś zrobiła, żeby Lily i Jimmy byli razem?

Oczy małej zaświeciły się jak złoto.

─ O mój Boże, _Mary…_ Ja… wiem, że powinnam trzymać twoją stronę, ale ja…

Mary uciszyła ją gestem ręki.

─ To już nieistotne – szepnęła. – _Ja…_ no cóż, nie zaprzeczam, że swego czasu bardzo zależało mi na Jimmym, ale ostatnio… wiesz, w sumie to podoba mi się _twój brat._

Caitlin rozdziawiła usta tak szeroko, że mogłaby włożyć do środka pięść.

─ _Finn?_ – wydukała z trudem. – _Jet? Luke?_ To nie jest Luke, prawda? Bo wiesz, Luke ma już żonę. Ale… _Finn?_ On jest obrzydliwy, Mary! Wiesz, że ze środka stopy wyrastają mu włosy? Jak u hobbitów!

─ Nie, idiotko – wzdrygnęła się. – Mówię o Dorianie.

Caitlin ponownie wybałuszyła oczy i otworzyła usta, ale tym razem jej wyraz twarzy wyrażał ciut więcej zrozumienia.

─ Ojej. To dlatego… _czy ty?_

─ Tak.

─ _Tak?_

─ Tak.

Caitlin pisnęła, podskoczyła tak wysoko, że udało jej się zarzucić ramiona na barki Mary. Stojąc na palcach, przyciągała się do niej ochoczo, jakby witała ją w rodzinie czy coś równie absurdalnego. Gdyby nie to, że Caitlin była jej w tej chwili potrzebna, to chyba by się na nią porzygała.

Jakby sama myśl, że mogłaby czuć cokolwiek głębszego względem Doriana, nie była wystarczająco ciężkostrawna.

─ Zaczekaj chwilę – zreflektowała się Cailtin, odrywając głowę od piersi Mary. – Czyli… nie chcesz już tych zdjęć?

McDonaldówna zamrugała bez zrozumienia.

─ _Caitlin._ Teraz właśnie one są mi _naprawdę_ potrzebne.

Puchonka otworzyła szerzej oczy i intuicyjnie złapała za swoją niewielką, recyklingową torebkę, w której przechowywała zapewne swój nowy nabytek. Mary spojrzała na nią z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach.

─ Nie rozumiem – odparła, zakładając ręce na piersi. Chociaż sądziła, że w tej sytuacji to od niej wszystko, chyba zapomniała, że ma do czynienia z Mary McDonald, która potrafiła sprawić, że o wiele inteligentniejsze osoby niż Caitlin tańczyły, jak ona im grała.

─ Jeśli Dorian zobaczy te zdjęcia, to zmieni się jego spojrzenie na Lily – wyjaśniła przekonywująco. – Zawsze brał ją za konserwatywną, pruderyjną dziewczynę, a po czymś takim… no, przestanie ją tak gloryfikować. I tutaj wzrasta moja szansa.

Caitlin wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale zgodziła się oddać zdjęcia, pod warunkiem, że będzie mogła zrobić odbitki.

Chociaż ujęć było siedem, każde przedstawiało tę samą sytuację – Lily, na wpół rozebrana, stała tyłem do Jamesa, wyglądającego jakby to on _zdzierał z niej te ubrania_. Sytuacja miała miejsce w cieplarni. Chociaż znała ich relację na tyle, żeby stwierdzić, iż sytuacja na zdjęciach nabiera zupełnie innego charakteru niż było w rzeczywistości, poczuła niemiłe ukłucie w sercu.

─ Jeszcze jedno – odparła, zanim Chamberlainówna zdążyła odmaszerować do Pokoju Wspólnego Puchonów. – Czy utrzymujecie jakiś kontakt z Emmą Titanic?

Caitlin zmarszczyła brwi.

─ Dawno nie widziałam jej na spotkaniu Piękności – odparła ostrożnie. – Ale sporadycznie się pojawia. Generalnie traktujemy ją jak swoją.

─ To świetnie.

Mary schowała fotografie do kieszeni i rozstała się z Caitlin w pokoju, w duchu śmiejąc się z jej naiwności. Dobiegała dopiero szósta, dlatego na korytarzach przechadzała się zaledwie garstka porannych ptaszków. Dziewczyna nie musiała się więc martwić, że ktoś z jej znajomych zastanie ją z pękiem wyzywających zdjęć Evans i Jamesa. Bez cienia krępacji włóczyła się po przedsionkach i krużgankach, dokonując równocześnie selekcji, które ujęcia działają najbardziej na niekorzyść Lily.

 _O tej godzinie nie znajdę praktycznie nikogo,_ przyznała niechętnie w myślach. _Transmutacja zaczyna się dopiero o dziesiątej._

Nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić, postanowiła zajrzeć do Wielkiej Sali i zaatakować możliwie jak najbardziej głupiutkie osoby. Schowała zdjęcia do kieszeni i z gracją skierowała się w kierunku schodów na parter. W ciągu całej swojej wędrówki, powtarzała w myślach swój plan.

Znalazłszy się na parterze, przyśpieszyła, ponieważ nosem czuła już cudowny woń świeżego pieczywa na śniadaniu. Chociaż wcale nie czuła głosu, aromat sprawił, że od razu napłynęła jej ślinka do ust. Nie od dziś zaskakiwała ją moc zapachów. Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali już majaczyły przed jej oczami, ale w miarę zbliżania się do nich, rosło u niej również uczucie niepokoju. Mary przesunęła się bardziej pod ścianę. Dwa kroki wystarczyły, żeby już dziękowała za to Bogu.

We framudze ogromnych drzwi stała Skye DeVitt, wyglądająca, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać, oraz Jimmy, mówiący coś do niej uspakajająco. Mary nie chciała, żeby którekolwiek z nich ją zobaczyło, ale równocześnie ciekawiło ją o czym rozmawiali, dlatego schowała się za stojącą pod ścianą zbroję. Modliła się cichutko, żeby James nie odwrócił się nagle i jej nie zauważył.

─ Czy… czy ja popełniam błąd, James? – dobiegł do niej głos Skye.

Chociaż nie widziała wyrazu twarzy Pottera, potrafiła go sobie doskonale wyobrazić.

─ Zrobiłem coś nie ta… ─ odparł chłopak, wyraźnie skonfundowany tym wyznaniem.

─ Nie, nie, tu nie chodzi o to! – westchnęła Skye. Mary potrafiła wyobrazić sobie, jak przygryza wargę albo zaczyna obgryzać paznokcie z nerwów. – Ja… mam wrażenie, że robię coś okropnego. Coś mi ciąży na sercu… ale kiedy zastanawiam się, dlaczego, to…

Mary wytężyła słuch, ale Skye ściszyła głos na tyle, że słychać go było jedynie w promieniu najbliższych dwóch stóp. James odpowiedział jej coś porównywalnie cicho, a potem chwycił ją za rękę. Rudowłosa próbowała dojrzeć, w jakim kierunku zmierzają, żeby następnie zacząć ich śledzić, ale niefortunnie zaklinowała się pomiędzy ścianą a zbroją. Jakby było tego mało, jej nowa torebka z frędzlami zahaczyła o karwasz i w miarę gwałtownych ruchów mogła ją ostatecznie rozerwać. Skye i James zniknęli zza korytarzem, a ta wciąż siłowała się z kupą żelaza.

Nie wiadomo, ile trwałby jeszcze ten osobliwy pojedynek, gdyby uwagi Mary nie zwrócił ktoś inny:

─ Zbroje to nie parapety. Nie możesz się o nie bezkarnie opierać – odparł natarczywy, aczkolwiek znajomy głos.

Mary nie musiała widzieć chłopaka, żeby domyślić się, że stał przed nią Dorian Chamberlain. Nikt – oprócz Evans, jego damskiej kopii – nie był tka natarczywy, wkurzający i apodyktyczny. Warknęła coś, co brzmiało jak: „pomóż mi, imbecylu", ale i „Dorian, tak jakby powiedziałam twojej siostrze, że jesteśmy razem". Dorian westchnął, wyciągnął różdżkę i przelewitował zbroję na drugą stronę korytarza. Zrobił to tak sprawnie, że i torebce nic się nie stało.

Tego dnia Dorian był wyraźnie wymęczony i niewsypany. Jego znużone oczy szpeciły dodatkowo ciemne sińce, wyjątkowo podkreślone przez grube szkła okularów. Nos miał przekrzywiony w dalszym ciągu, jak gdyby wcale nie udał się wczoraj do madame Pomfrey z prośbą o wyleczenie złamania.

─ Cześć – przywitała się, poprawiając włosy.

─ Znamy się? – zapytał Dorian dyplomatycznym tonem. Mary nie chciało się spierać z nim po raz kolejny.

Nie miała w planach przeprowadzać rozmowy z nim tak szybko, ale musiała liczyć się z tym, że potem będzie mogła mieć problem ze złapaniem Krukona i przemówieniem mu do rozsądku. Chociaż w przeszłości łączyły ich specyficzne relacje, teraz dostrzegała w nim swojego najpewniejszego sojusznika, grającego w tej samej sztuce. Widziała w nim partnera zbrodni.

─ To oficjalnie najlepszy dzień twojego życia, Chamberlain – oświadczyła dobitnie.

Dorian uniósł prawą brew w wyrazie zaciekawienia.

─ Czyżby?

─ Rozważyłam twoją propozycję – odparła wymijająco. – Wiem, że przez długi czas paraliżowałam twoje ruchy i… okej, nie czarujmy się – szantażowałam cię, żebyś milczał na pewien temat. Dzisiaj to już nieaktualne. Zapominam o… o wszystkim, co na ciebie mam. Możesz wypluć wodę z ust.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby oświadczyła właśnie, że wybiera się na dyskotekę w parze z ufoludkiem. Znał Mary na tyle, że nie spodziewał się po niej hojnych gestów albo podejmowania pochopnych decyzji. Musiała coś chcieć… po raz kolejny ułożyła dla siebie jakąś gierkę i liczyła na to, że wszystkie osoby dołączą do niej jako pionki.

Dorian był zbyt niezależny i inteligentny, aby wyrazić zgodę na zostanie czyimś pionkiem.

─ Gdzie jest haczyk?

─ Nie ma haczyka – prychnęła Mary. Wypuściła trochę uroku wili, albo po to, by dodać sobie odwagi, albo by skłonić Chamberlaina do szybszej kapitulacji. Albo i to, i to.

─ Nie jestem głupi, Mary – odparł, pochylając się w jej stronę. W jego oczach kąpały się gniewne, złocisto-czerwone ogniki. – Musiałabyś zwariować do reszty, żeby narażać Pottera. Co z waszą koalicją chronienia siebie nawzajem?

─ Nie chronię Jimmy'ego dlatego, że zawarłam z nim koalicję, tylko dlatego, że jest _moim chłopakiem_ – odwarknęła. Jej rude pukle wyglądały jakby płonęły.

─ Potter cię rzucił.

─ _Nie. Zrobił. Tego._

Dorian westchnął ciężko. Chociaż uwielbiał działać jej na nerwy i wypominać feralne uczucie do Jamesa, nie był na tyle okrutny, żeby brnąć w to dalej. Zaprzeczanie oczywistemu stanowiło taktykę obronną Mary. Wolała wypierać ze świadomości wiadomość, że to, co łączyło ją i Pottera, już się skończyło, niż walczyć od niego od początku. W jej przekonaniu miała prawo do tych wszystkich intryg, podstępów i szantaży, bo robiła to tylko, pilnując ukochanego i nie dopuszczając do _zdrady._ Czasami – naprawdę rzadko, ale zawsze – Chamberlainowi robiło się nawet żal Pottera. Nie zasłużył na to, żeby natknąć się na taką maniaczkę.

 _Ale i Lily nie zasłużyła na to, żeby natknąć się na niego,_ dodał w myślach.

─ W takim razie, dlaczego znowu coś knujesz?

Mary uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

─ To proste. Knucie to moje hobby.

─ _Taa…_ moje nie. Wybacz, ale nie mam całego dnia.

Już miał wycofać się w głąb korytarza i zniknąć za najbliższym zaułkiem, byle zostawić Mary McDonald i jej rozterki daleko, daleko hen za sobą, ale dziewczyna przejrzała go od razu, wbijając swoje zapuszczone paznokcie w jego dłoń. Aż syknął, chociaż można pomyśleć, że osoba, która nawet nie skrzywiła się podczas łamania jej nosa jest odporna na szczypnięcie.

─ Słuchaj, Chamberlain – syknęła Mary, chwytając go za kołnierz i przyciągając tuż przed swoją twarz. Wyrównała w ten sposób poziomy, bo dzieliła ich jakaś stopa wzrostu. – Może ci się wydawać, że nie mamy za wiele wspólnego. I wiesz co? Niespecjalnie się dziwię. Mnie wszyscy znają, i chociaż większość osób za mną nie przepada, to jednak jestem rozpoznawalna, podczas gdy o tobie wiedzą tylko tyle, że byłeś kiedyś chłopakiem „dziewczyny Pottera". I że on złamał ci wczoraj nos. Poza tym… ja mam swoje życie, a ty… _niekoniecznie._

Dorian już otworzył usta, chcąc zaprotestować, ale dziewczyna przyłożyła mu palec do ust.

─ Sza! Łączy nas jedna rzecz i chociaż uważam, że jesteś obrzydliwym, zrzędzącym i nieporadnym pantoflarzem, jestem w stanie o tym zapomnieć przez moment. Chcę Jamesa. Ty chcesz Evans. Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy współpracować?

Dorian wypuścił z ust powietrze. _A więc o to chodziło._ Mary McDonald postanowiła poszukać wspólnika. Chociaż z jednej strony chłopak poczuł ulgę, bo nareszcie dostrzegł swoją rolę w jej planie, to z drugiej czuł się, jakby sam Voldemort złożył mu propozycję współpracy. Nie chodziło mu oczywiście o to, że Mary przypominała Czarnego Pana, ale zdecydowanie powielała pewien praktykowany przez niego schemat.

─ Przecież twierdzisz, że jest już twój. Lily nie powinna stanowić jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia.

─ Nie stanowi. Ona jest chwilową obsesją Jimmy'ego, nikim _istotnym,_ ale to nie oznacza, że będę dalej godziła się na jego skoki w bok. James jest wciąż jeszcze niedojrzały, ale jeśli nie uświadomię mu, że kiedy jest się w związku, nie należy rozglądać się na boki, to kto to zrobi?

─ Jeśli pozwolisz, żeby cała szkoła plotkowała na temat jego i Marceau, to nie dość, że bardzo nadużyjesz jego zaufania, to z pewnością go ośmieszysz i skrzywdzisz. Nie rozumiem, jak można w ogóle _wmawiać sobie,_ że robisz to dla jego dobra? Ja tutaj widzę korzyści jedynie dla ciebie – zaśmiał się. – Nie lubię go, ale jestem przyzwoity i nie będę rzucać pochopnymi oskarżeniami ani tym bardziej wnikać w jego życie prywatne. Z całym szacunkiem, Mary, ale…

─ Co z Philem?! – wytknęła mu, wbijając palec wskazujący w jego klatkę piersiową. – Był twoim przyjacielem. Powinieneś starać się wyrównać jego rachunki, skoro on już tego nie może zrobić.

Dorian pokręcił głową.

─ Może i zrobiłbym to, ale w innych okolicznościach. Trzeba być skończonym idiotą, żeby plątać się w coś takiego _z tobą._

─ Evans cię z nim zdradziła! – wytknęła mu. – On też mnie zdradził… _przez nią._ Znowu nam to robią, Dorian, nie możemy przyglądać się temu z założonymi rękami!

─ Ty też go zdradzisz, jeśli _to_ rozgadasz. Tego nie da się inaczej nazwać, Mary.

─ Nie zdradzę. To _ty_ powiesz Evans. Lepiej, żeby wiedziała, w co się pakuje, romansując z Jamesem niż żyła w nieświadomości, nieprawdaż? Ja _wiem_ o tym. Skoro mam dostrzegać w niej potencjalną rywalkę, to czas wyrównać poziomy.

Cięta riposta już miała wymknąć się z ust Doriana, gdy ten zamknął usta i zadumał się. Kiedy nieco ponad rok temu, na koniec czwartej klasy, Potter pocałował Lily na jego oczach, wpadł w szał. Gniew przyćmił jego umysł do tego stopnia, iż nawet _cieszył się,_ że dziewczyna trafiła na Rogacza. Tylko on był w stanie skrzywdzić ją tak, jak ona skrzywdziła Doriana. W wakacje po tym incydencie spędził z nim więcej czasu niżeli by sobie życzył, ale poznał go na tyle, że nie życzyłby związku z nim nawet najgorszemu wrogowi.

Lily powinna wiedzieć. Nigdy nic nikomu nie zrobiła, zawsze starała się postawić w czyjeś sytuacji i pomimo całej tej swojej inteligencji i nieufności, z dobroci serca mogła zacząć wierzyć, że Potter się zmienił. Może wyjawienie jego sekretów sprawi, że klapki tkwiące na jej oczach, spadną?

─ Potter się domyśli, że ja jej to powiedziałem. Jest _chory._ Wczoraj rzucił się na mnie _bez najmniejszego powodu,_ a co dopiero, kiedy mu ten powód dostarczymy. Nie żebym się go bał… ale po części jestem odpowiedzialny na smarkacza.

─ Ten smarkacz podbiera ci dziewczynę – zauważyła złośliwie Mary, coraz bardziej pewna swojego zwycięstwa. Z jej oczu żarzyło się, jakby ktoś zamknął w nich płomień.

Irytacja obudziła się w Dorianie i zalała go do podobnego stopnia, jak wcześniejsza sceptyczność.

─ Lily nic nie czuje do Pottera. Sama mi to mówiła.

─ Być może jej uczucia się zmieniły? – zaatakowała go, nagle kierując ręce w kierunku swojej torebki z frędzlami. Kręcąc głową i wzdychając dramatycznie, rozpoczęła poszukiwania fotografii w swojej torebce. Dorian czuł narastający niepokój, który zamienił się w realne przerażenie, kiedy dziewczyna znalazła, to co szukała. ─ Widziałeś te zdjęcia?

Nie musiał nawet brać ich do ręki, żeby wyraźnie zobaczyć, co przedstawiają. Na wpół roznegliżowana Lily stała tyłem i machała rękami, a zwrócony do zdjęcia bokiem James macał po jej gołych plecach. Obydwoje wyglądali na niespokojnych i popędzających siebie nawzajem. Ujęcie miało miejsce w jednej z cieplarni wieczorem, a w środku roiło się od roślin świecących ciepłym, romantycznym światłem.

Zamarł. Pytanie zadał wciąż wstrząśniętym tonem:

─ Co mam robić?

─ Przestać milczeć. Ale ja nadal będę milczała.

* * *

 **E** mmelina wstała tego dnia niezwykle wcześnie, zbudzona dziwnym, niemiłym przeczuciem, że dzisiaj wydarzy się coś skandalicznego. Wtorek stanowił jedyny dzień, w którym szesnastoletni Gryfoni mogli odespać, dlatego o szóstej trzydzieści w łóżkach pozostało większość jej współlokatorek, w tym Marley. Nigdzie nie znalazła Lily (co specjalnie ją nie zaskoczyło, ponieważ znała osobowość tej dziewczyny i mogła się założyć, że siedzi teraz w bibliotece i pracuje z Chamberlainem nad projektem), ani Mary, ale to nawet lepiej. Emma nigdy nie wstawała wcześniej niż musiała, a tego dnia przekonała się, że lepiej trzymać się tego przyzwyczajenia.

Niezdarnie wygramoliła się z łóżka, przeciągnęła jak kotka i przetarła oczy, co od zawsze stanowiło jej poranny, pierwszy rytuał. Następnym jego elementem było poszukiwanie laczek i przegląd wczorajszej poczty, bo zdaniem Emmeliny jedyną właściwą porą na przegląd _Proroka_ oraz listów od matki i Di, był poranek, kiedy miała jeszcze na to energię.

Spieszyła się, bo chciała zamienić jeszcze kilka zdań z profesorem Flitwickiem, który zaczynał lekcję o siódmej. Nałożyła szybki, prowizoryczny makijaż, obejmujący jedynie muśnięcie policzków różem, podkreślenie oczu tuszem do rzęs oraz przejechanie po ustach truskawkowym błyszczykiem.

Pocztę schowała do swojej torby, a dokładnie do podręcznika od transmutacji, a następnie wyszła z dormitorium, nie chcąc obudzić koleżanek. W Pokoju Wspólnym nie znalazła żadnej żywej duszy, tak więc życzliwie postanowiła pomóc Lily i porozwieszać po pomieszczeniu jakieś informacje dla prefektów, zostawione na stołku. Rozwieszała właśnie trzecią ulotkę, tuż nad stołkami, gdzie ona i Hestia grywały w Eksplodującego Durnia, kiedy ktoś zaszedł ją od tyłu i zasłonił oczy zimną dłonią.

─ Ej! – obruszyła się, uśmiechając do siebie. – Nie chcę ci grozić, ale mam eliksir wywołujący groszopryszczkę w torebce.

Napastnik natychmiast zabrał ręce z jej twarzy.

─ Chronisz się tak przed gwałcicielami, Emmelino? Ponoć wystarczy latarka i niechodzenie samemu po zmroku.

 _O. Nie._

Wszędzie rozpoznałaby ten głos! I ten sposób wymawiania jej imienia, ten egzotyczny akcent, kogoś, kto dawno nie używał angielskiego, ta miękkość i wysoki jak na chłopaka głos… Odwróciła się. Znajomy, wyrośnięty chłopak o dziecięcej twarzy w kolorze białej czekolady, i słomkowych kosmykach, takich, jak promienie wschodzącego słońca. Nie znała żadnej podobnej do niego osoby.

─ Chase! – zapowietrzyła się. – Nie śpisz już?

Chociaż starała się z całej swojej siły uspokoić nierówny oddech, przyśpieszone bicie serca i pocenie się dłoni, zwyczajnie było to ponad jej możliwości. Zastanawiała się, czy Chase, który nie wykazywał żadnych podobnych objawów, jest po prostu świetnym aktorem czy też Emmelina w ogóle na niego nie działa.

─ Wciąż mam przestawiony zegar biologiczny – odparł beztrosko. Nie wyglądał na zmęczonego. – Wiesz, różnica czasów.

─ We Francji byłeś miesiąc temu – odparła, uśmiechając się nerwowo.

─ Nieodwracalne skutki.

Emma zadarła prawą brew i uniosła kącik ust po tej samej stronie, wytykając język. Serce uderzało jej tak głośno i szybko, że była przekonana, iż Chase słyszy to bicie.

─ Różnica jest godzinna. I… tam jest godzinę _później_ niż u nas _._

Chase parsknął. Emmelina również parsknęła. Napięcie pomiędzy nimi rozpłynęło się w powietrzu, niczym pryskająca bańka mydlana. Złotowłosy chłopak zabrał część ulotek z rąk Emmy i zaoferował się, że rozwiesi je na klatce schodowej do dormitoriów chłopców. Ta propozycja przypomniała Titanicównie o pewnym fancie, o który chciała zapytać się kilka razy Lily, ale zawsze uciekało jej to z głowy:

─ Z kim ty właściwie mieszkasz? – zapytała. Chase uniósł do góry brew. ─ Bo wiem, że nie ma cię u Huncwotów.

─ Tak? – powtórzył, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – _A skąd?_

Emmelina otworzyła usta, formując je następnie w niewinny uśmiech.

─ Remus to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Znamy się od piaskownicy. Wpadam do niego... czasem. Pomiędzy lekcjami. Jeśli nie sypiasz w szafie, to jestem prawie pewna, że nigdzie cię nie widziałam.

Chase uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak najdelikatniej to ująć.

─ Jestem u siódmoklasistów.

─ Siódmoklasistów? – powtórzyła. – Z Longbottomem, Rasakiem i resztą?

Chase kiwnął głową.

─ Dlaczego?

─ McGonagall powiedziała, że niczym jeszcze nie zawiniłem.

Emmelina zachichotała. Nie miała pojęcia czy Chase żartuje, czy jednak faktycznie został skierowany do innego dormitorium. Z jednej strony zrozumiałaby tę decyzję profesorki – bo naprawdę, Huncowci potrafiliby być okrutni, urządzając jakieś _kotowanie_ czy coś w tym stylu. Ale z drugiej.. czy to oznaczało, że mogła się do niej odwołać?

 _Ja też niczym nie zawiniłam, a jednak Mary jest z nami,_ pomyślała z satysfakcją. Już miała powiedzieć to Chase'owi, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. Chłopak na pewno znał McDonaldównę, skoro cały semestr spędzili w tym samym bractwie. Mary co prawda siedziała na wymianie i zapewne niezbyt interesowała się towarzystwem w jej sąsiedztwie, ale Chase nie mógłby jej nie poznać. Pomimo tego, że Emma brała brata Lily za rozumnego człowieka, nie była pewna, czy przypadkiem nie mogła _przypaść mu_ w takim wypadku _do gustu._

To byłoby strasznie… _niezręczne._

─ Przyjęli cię po koleżeńsku?

─ Nie wsypali mi pudełka szpilek do łóżka, jeśli o to chodzi.

 _Sympatyczniej tam niż u nas,_ pomyślała Emmelina, która dzisiaj nadepnęła na kilka pinezek, idąc do łazienki.

Czuła lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ przez cały ten miesiąc od transferu Chase'a do Hogwartu nigdy nie zatrzymała się, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Musi być mu niezwykle ciężko – nie dość, że w nowej szkole, to jeszcze pośród tych wszystkich plotek o jego pokrewieństwie z Lily.

Prawdziwych plotek.

Merlinie, ten chłopak był taki biedny!

─ Odwiedza cię ktoś? – zadała następne pytanie. – U siódmoklasistów.

Chase kiwnął głową.

─ Dorcas. Przychodzi praktycznie codziennie i gada o jakiś bzdurach. Ale to i tak… _miło z jej strony._

Emmelinę zszokowała ta odpowiedź. Meadowes? U niego? Czyżby coś się kroiło pomiędzy nimi? Ta myśl wydała się Emmelinie tak straszna, jak wiadomość na samym początku roku szkolnego o tym, że Syriusz i ona chodzą. Chase najwyraźniej zauważył zdumienie wymalowane na twarzy Emmy, bo od razu zapytał, co jest grane.

─ Siostra cię nie odwiedza? – zapytała, wymyślając pierwsze lepsze pytanie, jakie przyszło jej do głowy. Chase zmarkotniał. Po jego minie natychmiast domyśliła się, że tak odważne nawiązanie do ostatnich wydarzeń było straszną gafą. Kiedy przebywała u Evansów, widziała przecież, jak nerwowo reagowała Lily na nazywanie Reagana „jej bratem". Mylnie przyjęła, że jedynie rudowłosa podchodziła do tego tak emocjonalnie i z niechęcią. Najwyraźniej Chase również czuł się nieźle zakłopotany nowym stanem rzeczy.

Jakkolwiek nie spodobało mu się to pytanie, nie zostawił go bez odpowiedzi:

─ Nie wiem… _do końca._ Wydaje mi się, że wpada do naszego dormitorium, bo Longbottom napomina o jej odwiedzinach, ale jakoś nigdy się… hm, nie _wpadliśmy na siebie._

Czyli _nie odwiedza_. Lily czasami naprawdę zaskakiwała ją swoim nietaktem. A wszyscy wokół mówili, że jest tak niezwykle ułożoną i kulturalną osobą. Emmelina postanowiła sobie, że jak tylko wstanie, wepchnie ją chociażby siłą do dormitorium siódmoklasistów.

 _Chociaż…_ czy ona nie postąpiła tak samo? Czy sama nie ignorowała Chase'a z obawy, że powtórzy swoje błędy, tym razem śmiertelnie kłócąc się z Hestią? Czy nie próbowała wszystkiego wyprostować? Prawda była taka, że Emmelina ograniczyła swoje kontakty towarzyskie do rozmów z Remusem i krótkich pogawędek z Hestią. Dorcas i Marley wciąż niechętnie przebywały w jej towarzystwie, a Lily ciężko było kiedykolwiek złapać. O nieznoszącej jej Mary szkoda było nawet myśleć. Gdyby straciła jeszcze Jonesównę…

 _Hestia nie kocha już Chase'a,_ szepnął cichy głosik w jej głowie. _Nic nie pamięta._

─ Nie wiesz tego – szepnęła sama do siebie.

─ Czego?

Wyprostowała się jak struna i spojrzała płochliwie na Chase'a. _Cholera. Dlaczego on musiał być taki do niej podobny!_ Jasnowłosy, wysoki, niebieskooki… nawet o podobnych, dziecięcych rysach. Wyglądali jak bliźniaki. Jakby… jakby Chase był _jej bratem,_ a nie Lily.

─ Wyglądacie jak Barbie i Ken – powiedziała w przerwie świątecznej Evansówna, podśmiewując się z jej nerwowością względem Chase'a.

Czy to był powód, dlaczego Emmę tak bardzo do niego ciągnęło? Widziała w nim swojego brata, a wręcz – patrząc na te rysy – _syna._ Być może była zwykła ciekawość, ile jeszcze ma z nią wspólnego, a nie faktyczne zaurocz…

─ Dobrze się czujesz, Emmelino? – zapytał nerwowo Chase, łapiąc ją za barki. Chyba obawiał się, że zaraz zemdleje. ─ Mogę cię odprowadzić do Skrzy…

─ Nie, nie, po prostu… ─ zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Przypomniałam sobie, że muszę przeczytać list od mojej mamy. Mam go w… _torebce._

Niezbyt pewnym ruchem wsunęła dłoń pod klapę torby, nie spuszczając oka z twarzy Chase'a. Charakterystyczny dźwięk przesuwanego suwaka po zamku błyskawicznym utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że otworzyła torebkę. Ręce trzęsły jej się do tego stopnia, że przy wyjmowaniu gazety i swojej korespondencji, wyrzuciła całą zawartość torby na podłogę. Spłonęła rumieńcem. Pochyliła się i jak najszybciej zaczęła zbierać swoje książki, kosmetyki i rolki pergaminu, jakby w ten sposób mogła cofnąć cały incydent.

Chase, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony jej stanem, przyłączył się do zbierania emmelinowych bibelotów. Sięgał właśnie po książkę od transmutacji, gdy raptem coś cienkiego i śliskiego z niej wyleciało.

 _Zdjęcie._

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, po czym sięgnął po fotografię, by ponownie schować ją w książce. Zobaczywszy ujęcie, zamarł.

Emmelina wrzasnęła.

─ Co to ma być? – zapytał ostrym tonem Chase. Po ułożeniu jego ramion łatwo było odgadnąć, że jest wyprowadzony z równowagi. Dziewczyna wcale się mu nie dziwiła.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało dwie dobrze znane jej osoby. Niską, rudowłosą dziewczynę i czarnowłosego chłopaka w okularach. Znajdowali się w jakimś jasnym pomieszczeniu z oknami, a Lily była rozebrana do podkoszulka. James stał za nią i ciągnął jej ostatnią warstwę okrycia, jakby ją zdejmował. Na wpół roznegliżowana Lily wydawała mu jakieś komendy i ruszała się niespokojnie.

─ O. Mój. Boże – szepnęła Emma. ─ Chase, ja… ja, nie mam pojęcia, jak…

─ Było w twojej torebce – przypomniał jej, zaciskając palce na _Podręczniku do transmutacji dla zaawansowanych._ Emmelina zacisnęła powieki. Jej myśli biegały bezładnie po głowie, a ona nie potrafiła złapać żadnej z nich i zastanowić się nad nią dłużej.

 _Takie_ zdjęcie. Z Lily. Z siostrą Chase'a. Z jej przyjaciółką. Nie dość, że teraz zobaczyła je po raz pierwszy, to obawiała się, że odbitek fotografii jest więcej i że żadne nie należy do Lily. Jak racjonalnie mogła to wytłumaczyć?

─ Nie mów Lily, Chase… _proszę…_

Emmelinie wymsknęło się to, bo nie mogła już znieść nieprzychylnych spojrzeń Reagana. Niemal natychmiast dotarło do niej, jak bardzo się teraz pogrążyła. Dlaczego miałaby nie chcieć, żeby Lily wiedziała?!

„Żeby nie wpadła w szał" było jedyną niewinną wymówką jaka przychodziła jej w tej chwili do głowy. Chase spojrzał na nią tak, jakby go spoliczkowała.

─ Muszę już iść.

─ Chase, zaczekaj… _ja…_

Ale Chase nie zaczekał. Zniknął za dziurą w portrecie, mięśnie miał napięte jakby chciał się nimi pochwalić. Emma jęknęła i oparła się o ścianę.

 _Super,_ pomyślała. _Teraz wyszłam przed nim na kolekcjonerkę porno._

─ Co się stało, Emmie? Śniadanko podchodzi do ust?

Okrutna uwaga Mary była dla Emmeliny jak gwóźdź do trumny. Blondynka nie widziała jej rano w dormitorium numer cztery, ale równocześnie schodziła ona teraz ze schodów klatki schodowej dormitoriów.

 _Pewnie siedziała Jamesowi na głowie,_ pomyślała dziewczyna, niechętnie przyglądając się wili. Poruszała się ona z niesamowitym szykiem i gracją, w taki sposób, w jaki ze schodów komnaty schodzą księżniczki. Za każdym razem, kiedy Emma próbowała naśladować ruchy Mary, potykała się o własne stopy albo niebezpiecznie balansowała na krawędzi równowagi. Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze nie dostrzegała w wili swojej rywalki, pocieszała się, że nie wszyscy rodzą się z wrodzoną gracją. Po tym, jak wila wyjechała, a potrzebujący nowej królowej Hogwart zwrócił się ku niej, zaczynała bez większego powodzenia naśladować styl bycia Mary. Teraz Emmelina wiedziała już, że aby tego dokonać, trzeba być bez serca.

Mary zatrzymała się przed nią, jak zwykle z perfekcyjnie upiętymi włosami i z emanującym od niej blaskiem. Wyglądała niemal jak Grace Kelly, no, gdyby tylko księżna Monako była ruda. Wpadające do pokoju pomarańczowo-szare światło wschodu słońca oblewało ją w taki sposób, że wyglądała jak majestatyczny, chłodny anioł. Anioł zemsty.

─ Dlaczego Chasey tak szybko przed tobą uciekł? – zapytała, teatralnie wyginając usta w podkowę. – Pokazałaś mu swoje nagie zdjęcia?

Emmelina nie wiedziała, jak długo Mary stała na schodach do dormitoriów i przysłuchiwała się jej rozmowie z Chase'em, ale nie musiała długo się nad tym zastanawiać, żeby wiedzieć, iż zdjęcia Lily i Jamesa trzeba przed nią ukryć jak najszybciej. Nie wiedziała, co pomiędzy nimi zaszło, ale jedyne, co mogło pogorszyć w tej chwili sytuację to ingerencja w to byłej dziewczyny Jamesa.

─ Skąd znasz Chase'a? – zapytała, chowając zdjęcia za plecami. Usilnie starała się wykombinować, gdzie ukradkiem schować je przed wzrokiem – i ciekawością – Mary. Gra na zwłokę wydawała jej się niezłym początkiem.

─ Znam go dobrze – mruknęła Mary, poprawiając włosy. – Moja koleżanka z pokoju, _Ninon_ , się z nim spotykała. _Wiesz_. Kiedy byłam w Beaux.

Coś w tonie Mary nakazało Emmelinie jak najszybciej pokazać jej to, co miała za plecami. Jeśli związek _Ninon_ i Chase'em był zwykłym kłamstwem, które miało na celu odwrócenie uwagi przeciwnika, to wila po raz kolejny strzeliła w dziesiątkę. Oczy blondynki zrobiły się puste jak wydmuszki i okrągłe jak dno niebieskiej butelki. Od zawsze łatwowierna i roztargniona Emmelina na śmierć zapomniała o chowanych za plecami zdjęciach. Mary bezceremonialnie wydarła jej je z dłoni. Zrobiła to tak gwałtownie, że aż rozdarła je w sam raz po środku, separując od siebie Lily i Jamesa.

Kiedy tylko zerknęła na pierwszą część fotografii, czyli roznegliżowaną Lily, już wyglądała na wzburzoną. Gdy zerknęła na Jamesa…

Z początku Emmelina spodziewała się, że Mary coś rozwali, przewróci, kopnie, ewentualnie zacznie rzucać meblami. Przypuszczała, że dostanie szału, że wróci do dormitorium Huncwotów, żądając wyjaśnień. Zadziwiający nie byłaby nawet sytuacja, gdyby się rozpłakała.

Ale Mary nie zrobiła żadnej z tych rzeczy. Jedyne, co potwierdziło fakt, iż obejrzała dokładnie fotografie, to lekko rozszerzone oczy. Dziewczyna przybrała maskę pokerzysty, na jej twarzy nie gościł żaden grymas zdradzający jakieś uczucie. Emmelina przypomniała sobie porównanie jej do anioła zemsty, do Nemezis, i pomyślała, że teraz wygląda kropka w kropkę jak któraś z tych postaci. Beznamiętna, chłodna i wyniosła, jakby zaraz miała wykrzyknąć: „Ja jeszcze wam pokażę!".

 _Przerażające._

─ Nie jesteś zła? – zdziwiła się Emmelina. Odruchowo zbliżyła się do Mary, jakby chciała ją pocieszyć. Dziewczyna zagryzła górną wargę, jakby pytanie Emmy wyrwało ją z letargu.

Mary ze zdjęć przeniosła spojrzenie na swoją towarzyszkę i… _prychnęła,_ ale w zupełnie nietypowy sposób. Nie było w nim tak charakterystycznego dla wili wyrachowania i poczucia wyższości, a raczej – rezygnacja i kapitulacja, jakby to było dla niej za dużo.

─ Wiesz co? – odparła rudowłosa, ponownie poprawiając sobie fryzurę. – Chyba nie mam już siły. Byłam _wściekła,_ kiedy dowiedziałam się, że _oni_ się całowali. To, że sprawy zaszły dalej… No cóż, James musi dalej zapylać kwiatki, czyż nie?

Emmelina zamrugała. Nigdy nie słyszała, żeby Mary mówiła w ten sposób o Jamesie. _Nikt_ nie mówił takich rzeczy o Jamesie.

─ O czym ty mówisz?

Tym razem Mary prychnęła bardziej złośliwie.

─ O tym, że wcale mnie to nie dziwi.

Emmelina wybałuszyła oczy. Z osłupieniem przyglądała się wycofującej się Mary, już nie kroczącej jak modelka czy Afrodyta, ale jak zwykła dziewczyna. Raz nawet lekko przechyliła się, tracąc równowagę na szpilkach. Być może coś w żałosnej postawie wili chwyciło Emmę za serce, a może to była zwykła, ludzka ciekawość. W każdym razie, kiedy blondynka przyglądała się powoli znikającej w dziurze w portrecie Mary, zrozumiała, że musi ją zatrzymać i dopytać _o co chodzi?_ Czy taka sytuacja przydarzyła się kiedyś, wcześniej? O co chodziło z _zapylaniem?_

Powinna chociaż zapytać. Jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla Lily.

─ Mary, zaczekaj! – pisnęła. Rudowłosa wycofała się z dziury pod portretem w niemal ostatniej chwili. Spojrzała na nią, zaskoczona.

─ Czy James… ─ przełknęła głośno ślinę. – Czy James wpadł?

Mary spojrzała na nią tak, jakby tym pytaniem Emmelina zdjęła z jej barków wielkie brzemię.

* * *

─ **J** ak to: rezygnujesz? – wydukała Lily, wpatrując się w Doriana jak w pogańskiego bożka. – Przecież już zaczęliśmy pracować!

Nie mieściło jej się to w głowie. Przecież szło im jak z płatka, znaleźli dobry temat, ustalili taktykę i naszkicowali ogólny zarys… podzielili się już listą lektur i poprzydzielali sobie zadania! Evansówna zmarnowała cały dzisiejszy poranek na analizę starych runów, a było to wyjątkowe żmudne zadanie, bo nawet nie chodziła na ten przedmiot! Po tym wszystkim Dorian nie mógł, nie miał prawa, po prostu wykluczyć jej z tego projektu!

Lily naprawdę liczyła dzisiaj na spokojny i pokojowy dzień. Wydawało jej się, że na to zasłużyła. Doprawdy, po tym jak prawie całą wczorajszą noc spędziła w przeklętej _cieplarni,_ czekając, aż Hagrid przyjdzie tam po swoje _zwierzątko_ (nawiasem mówiąc, nazwał go _Puszkiem_ i odprowadzając ją i Pottera do zamku, rozpływał się nad tym, jaki on _milutki)_ należałoby jej się trochę odpoczynku. A sprzeczanie się z Dorianem zdecydowanie nie należało do _relaksujących_ rzeczy.

W czwartek Chamberlain musiał oficjalnie zadeklarować Lily jako jego partnerkę w projekcie, bo to właśnie w czwartek miał mieć miejsce egzamin z siedmiu lat programowych transmutacji. Tego samego dnia Jo Prewett pisała przepustkę do klasy wyżej. Jeśli Dorian nie przedstawi McGonagall zamysłu na swój _i Lily_ projekt, to nie dość, że będzie musiała zabrać się za coś skrajnie powyżej jej możliwości, to jeszcze w trakcie tej _tortury,_ Jo będzie rzucać mentalnie jakieś złośliwe uwagi.

Dorian nie mógł tak po prostu jej teraz wystawić! Nie miał prawa poinformować jej raptem dwa dni przed tym egzaminem, że jednak nie wywinie się i będzie musiała go napisać! To było skrajnie nietaktowne i niekoleżeńskie zachowanie, a przede wszystkim nie pasowało do tak odpowiedzialnej i uczciwej osoby jak Dorian.

Musiał istnieć jakiś rzetelny powód.

─ Przepraszam cię, Lily, ale stwierdziłem, że nie jesteś odpowiednią osobą – odparł chłopak, jakby te słowa wyjaśniały wszystko. Lily poczuła się jak spoliczkowana.

─ _Odpowiednią osobą?_ Na Boga, czy ty też już zwariowałeś?!

Dorian pokręcił głową i odwrócił się, chcąc odejść od niej jak najszybciej. Dziewczyna wbiła mu paznokieć w przedramię. Czuła, że z odejściem Doriana nie tylko jej marzenie zostania aurorem rozpadnie się w pył, ale również znacząca część jej dotychczasowego życia. Chcąc nie chcąc, Chamberlain wiedział o niej dużo rzeczy, których nie odważyła się powiedzieć nigdy żadnej ze swoich koleżanek. W pewnym okresie swojego życia łączyła z nim duże nadzieje, dlatego nie mogła pozostać teraz obojętna, kiedy słyszała od niego, że „nie jest odpowiednia".

─ O czym ty mówisz? – powtórzyła zbolałym tonem. – Czy zrobiłam coś nie tak? Czy pomyliłam się w przek…

─ Tu nie chodzi o ten cholerny przekład! – zaparzył się i praktycznie cisnął o nią teczkę z tłumaczeniem runów na angielski, który wręczyła mu chwilę temu Lily. ─ Nie chodzi o twoją pieprzoną robotę, ale o to, że nie mogę znieść twojego widoku po tym, co się dzisiaj dowiedziałem!

Lily cofnęła twarz, zupełnie jakby Dorian ją spoliczkował.

─ C…co?! Zostawiasz mnie na lodzie, bo ktoś ci coś o _mnie powiedział?!_ Myślałam, że jesteś rozsądniejszy, Dorian!

─ Tu nie chodzi o to, że ktoś mi coś powiedział – zripostował, jego ton brzmiał trochę arogancko. – _Sam to widziałem._ I chyba pomyliłem się, co do ciebie.

─ _Ale_ …

─ Podjąłem już decyzję, Lily. Nie ma od niej odwołania.

Dziewczyna oparła ręce o stojącą za nią ławkę, jakby z obawy, że za moment zemdleje. Co ona miała teraz zrobić? Serce wybijało jej w piersi nierówny rytm, żołądek skręcał się nieprzyjemnie w napadzie paniki. Niemal nie mrugała, kiedy Dorian wycofał się i zniknął za regałami działu eliksinarnego, a razem z nim jej ostatnia nadzieja na godziwą przyszłość.

Tracąc transmutację, nie dość, że nie będzie mogła aplikować na kursy aurorskie, to jeszcze ze Szkoły Uzrowicielstwa odprawią ją z kwitkiem. W jednej momencie, z powodu jednego słowa, zaprzepaszczony został cały jej plan na przyszłość. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że nóż w plecy wbił jej kochany Dorian.

 _I nawet nie chciał powiedzieć, dlaczego!_

Stała w tym miejscu – na środku biblioteki, podparta o ławkę – jeszcze przez kilka chwil, pogrążając się w rozpaczy. W myślach nakazywała sobie pozbierać się do kupy, ale rezygnacja, szok i zmęczenie skutecznie jej to udaremniały. Nie potrafiła się uspokoić.

Jedyne, do czego była zdolna, to przelanie wszystkich swoich kłopotliwych odczuć – troski o przyszłość, niepokoju, dlaczego Dorian się od niej odwrócił i w końcu przerażenia, jak poradzi sobie na egzaminie – w jeden, wielki, obezwładniający gniew. Gniew takiego rodzaju, w którym działa się maksymalnie spontanicznie i nie zastanawia się nad swoimi wyborami.

Z głośnym prychnięciem wrzuciła wszystkie wypożyczone książki do wnętrza torebki, tupnęła swoim glanem o podłogę, po czym odmaszerowała, zaciskając pięści i zęby. W myślach odtwarzała sylwetki wszystkich osób, które mogły okazać się teraz przydatne. Obiecała sobie, że tak łatwo nie odpuści, że pokaże Dorianowi, co potrafi, chociażby tylko po to, żeby zrobić mu na złość.

Przypomniała sobie każdą rozmowę, jaką przeprowadziła z Chamberlainem w ostatnim czasie, każdą możliwą wskazówkę, która mogła doprowadzić ją do celu. Starała się myśleć jak najsprytniej, analizować fakty, doszukiwać się jakiś dźwigni, za które wystarczyło tylko pociągnąć.

Nim doszła do końca korytarza, już wiedziała, co zrobić.

 _Luke Davis._

Musiała dorwać go, zanim zrobi to Dorian.

* * *

 **E** mmelina i Mary siedziały na jednym z łóżek w dormitorium numer trzy, należącym do siódmoklasistek. McDonaldówna zaprowadziła je tutaj, wiedząc, że aktualnie w sypialni nie ma nikogo, a drzwi zostały pozostawione otwarte.

─ Co jeśli Larissa albo któraś z innych dziewczyn tu wtargnie? – zapytała z niepokojem Emma. Mary wysłała jej spojrzenie, które świadczyło, że Prefekt Naczelna boi jej się bardziej niż na odwrót.

Emmelina długo musiała prosić Mary o uchylenie przed nią choć rąbka sekretu. To był ten rodzaj namawiania, kiedy intuicyjnie wie się, że w miarę proszenia i zawracania głowy w końcu uda się czegoś dowiedzieć, a nie, że z góry sprawa jest przegrana. Mary musiała być naprawdę zdesperowana i smutna, że postanowiła zwierzyć się właśnie jej, Spasłej Emmie, jak zwykła na nią mawiać. Titanicówna nosiła ogromny żal w sercu za te wszystkie złośliwości, które wysłuchiwała pod swoim adresem przez pięć lat, ale jednak miała dobre serce i nie potrafiła pozostać obojętna na smutek Mary. Przez całą jej opowieść zalewały ją kolejne fale współczucia, wymazujące przykre wspomnienia z wilą jak niewidzialne gumki.

─ Serena to właściwie moja ciotka – Tak brzmiały pierwsze słowa Mary, po bardzo długim milczeniu. – Ojciec porzucił moją matkę, kiedy była małą dziewczynką, a ona wiedziała o nim tylko tyle, że wyjechał imprezować gdzieś do Francji. Okazało się, że mój dziadek wdał się w romans z półwilą o imieniu Anette. Anette Marceau. Jak wiesz, mój brat, Kenny, uczył się we Francji. Nie mam pojęcia, co teraz robi, ale na pewno nie jest to legalne. W Beaux poznał Serenę, która – może ci się to wydawać dziwne, ale naprawdę tak jest – wyglądała zupełnie jak _ja._ No, dojrzalsza wersja mnie, bo Serena jest od nas o dwa lata. I ta blond.

No więc, kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw, a moja matka dowiedziała się, w jakim warunkach mieszka Serena i o tym, że jej matka jest alkoholiczką, wytoczyła proces w Ministerstwie o prawa rodzicielskie.

Emmelina zamrugała.

─ Wytoczyła proces? Przecież… przecież ledwo znała tę dziewczynę! Czy ona… czy _Serena_ się na to zgodziła?

Mary spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę.

─ Nie, _wiesz co_ , szła w zaparte – zironizowała. – Myślisz, że gdyby z dnia na dzień rodzina Rowle'ów zapukała do kleptomanki McKinnon i powiedziała, że na dwa lata, a właściwie cztery miesiące, bo liczmy jedynie wakacje, zamieszka gdzie indziej, z tym że rodzinny przychód będzie dziesięciokrotnie wyższy, to nie zgodziłaby się?

Blondynka westchnęła.

─ To inna sytuacja. Marlena nienawidzi swojego rodzinnego domu.

─ To jest _dokładnie_ ta sama sytuacja i podobny wymiar patologii. Serena nienawidziła swojego domu, swojej matki i Francji, dlatego ulżyło jej, kiedy nas znalazła.

Mary mówiła jak w amoku, jakby ktoś wbijał jej ten przebieg zdarzeń do głowy tyle razy, że była go pewna tak, jak że ma na imię Mary i jest wielką gwiazdą. Emmelina szczerze wątpiła, że wyglądało tak, jak ona to przedstawiała. Również nosiła w sercu mnóstwo pretensji do matki i Di, nienawidziła ich obsesji na punkcie wyglądu, ich przymusów do brania udziału w konkursach piękności. Ale nigdy nie opuściłaby ich tylko dlatego, że ktoś obcy postawiłby kuszącą ofertę, że zamieszka w pałacu i będzie miała do dyspozycji tysiąc galeonów miesięcznie. To było takie… _płytkie._

─ Jak mówiłam, Serena zamieszkała z nami od bodajże grudnia siedemdziesiątego trzeciego. Miała wtedy piętnaście lat. Daliśmy jej zakończyć rok. W wakacje przed naszym czwartym rokiem Meadowesowie urządzali kotylion. Wiesz czym jest kotylion, Emmie?

Emmelina zdusiła niecierpliwy jęk.

─ Oczywiście, że wiem. Moja siostra też debiutowała u Meadowesów. _Ja_ też tam wtedy byłam.

─ Serio? – zapytała Mary. Po jej tonie dało się wywnioskować, że wcale ją to nie interesuje. – Nie pamiętam cię.

Emma za to pamiętała. Była sama pośród znajomych twarzy, bo nikt – ani to Dorcas, ani jej siostra, ani Mary, ani Syriusz, ani James nie zwracali na nią uwagi. Siedziała z boku i przyglądała się tańczącym parom, grupkom rozbawionych znajomych i zastawiała się, czy ktoś poprosi ją do tańca. Zrobił to jedynie jej kuzyn Adam, bo Di go przymusiła. A poza tym, całą imprezę przesiedziała przy stoliku najbliższej szwedzkiego stołu. Zjadła wtedy wszystkie babeczki cytrynowe i wypiła całą skrzynkę oranżady.

―Nieważne – mruknęła. – Co się wydarzyło na kotylionie?

Mary westchnęła. Najwyraźniej dochodziły do tej części historii, której nie lubiła.

― Serena mogła mieć o wiele lepsze życie z nami niż ze swoją matką, jednak po opuszczeniu Beauxbatons zostałaby zdana całkowicie na siebie. Jej status krwi był niepewny, dlatego zeswatanie ją z jakimś bogatym, czystokrwistym arystokratą graniczyło z niemożliwością. Nie możemy jednak zapominać o tym, że była półwilą. Trzymała wielki as w rękawie, czyli swoją urodę. Poza tym nie możemy zapomnieć o znajomościach moich matki. Kotylion był kluczowym elementem całego jej planu uratowania życia Sereny.

Emmelina w tej chwili poczuła, że ta historia przestaje jej się podobać. Jakaś francuska wila zostaje praktycznie _porwana_ przez własną przyrodnią siostrę, wyjeżdża, nie dość, że ze swojego miasta, to jeszcze kraju, i zostaje sztucznie dołączona do zamożnej, czystokrwistej elity. Zbliżały się do nieodłącznego punktu w dojrzewaniu arystokrackiego dziecka – przymusowy ślub. Ta historia chyba nie mogła zakończyć się dobrze.

―Moja matka dzieliła w Hogwarcie dormitorium z Belle Potter – wówczas van Weert – matką Jamesa. Mogła więc liczyć na jej wsparcie w poszukiwaniach wystarczająco naiwnego narzeczonego dla Sereny. Znajomość z nią okazała się bardzo pomocna.

Emmelina wybałuszyła oczy.

― Chyba nie zmusiła do tego Jamesa?

Mary uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

― Dobrze kombinujesz. Mogę się założyć, że takie rozwiązanie przeszło przez głowę mojej matki, ale Belle Potter jest chyba bardziej zrównoważona. Poza tym James był za młody, i to chyba zaważyło, żeby został zostawiony w spokoju. Ale James miał przecież kuzynów od strony matki. Niesamowity _zbieg okoliczności_ sprawił, że na tym kotylionie pojawił się Phil van Weert, znacznie za stary na takie zabawy. Serena przypadła mu do gustu.

Coś w tonie Mary sprawiło, że Emmelina domyśliła się, iż to zauroczenie nie zostało odwzajemnione.

― Ale wtedy do akcji wkroczył James.

 _O, Merlinie,_ pomyślała Emma. Miała ochotę zakryć oczy, jakby na jej oczach odbywały się niebywale drastyczne sceny.

―Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz Jamesa i Syriusza w czwartej klasie. Jeśli nie – to przypomnę ci, że byli cholernymi gówniarzami. Oczywiście, teraz też nie są święci i przykładni, ale jednak odkryli, że mają coś takiego jak mózg i że byłoby fajnie nauczyć się z niego korzystać. W czwartej klasie umawiali się na wyścigi, a mówiąc dobitniej – odmierzali sobie czas, który pierwszy dobierze się do swojej _zdobyczy_. Wiesz, zaczynali niewinnie od zwykłych całusów, ale potem już stracili wszelkie zahamowania. Serena była dla nich obu niesamowitym wyzwaniem, a dla Jamesa jeszcze zakazanym owocem, bo narzeczoną jego kuzyna. Black na początku trzymał się od sprawy z daleka, ale potem stwierdził: „Co mi szkodzi?".

Latem przed piątą klasą wybraliśmy się z grupką znajomych na biwak. James spotykał się wtedy z DeVitt – przemilczmy to lepiej – ale ja łudziłam się, że może coś zaświta pomiędzy mną a nim. Niestety, _okropnie_ się pomyliłam. Serena miała pobrać się w przeciągu miesiąca i nieźle jej odwalało. Ciągle powtarzała, że to nie ma sensu, że ona nie chce tak dłużej żyć, że nawet nie zna Phila… wiesz, takie narzeczeńskie bzdety. Być może jej skrajne szaleństwo było jednym z czynników, dlaczego tak łatwo się im dała. A może to po prostu dlatego, że jest taka głupiutka. W każdym razie, Phil przyłapał ją na zdradzie i doszło do strasznej awantury. Była z nami Mayie Potter – kojarzysz Mayie, prawda? Znasz chyba jej problem?

Emmelina wiedziała tylko tyle, co cała szkoła – że May Potter jest adoptowaną siostrą Jamesa, niezłą wariatką i że ćpa. Wiele osób twierdziło, że zgrywa chorą psychicznie, żeby w ten sposób się wybielić przed rodzicami, ale Emma szczerze w to wątpiła. Wyglądała na osobę naprawdę poszkodowaną przez życie.

― Widzisz, Mayie nie znosi hałasu, bijatyk i awantur. Traci wtedy nad sobą panowanie. Nie powiem ci, co dokładnie zrobiła, bo obiecałam Potterom, że nic nie powiem. W każdym razie Phil zmarł w dużym stopniu przez nią. James w pewnym sensie stanął w jej obronie, właściwie to i May, i Sereny, ale van Weertowie, jego własne wujostwo, uznało go za winnego tej śmierci i wytoczyło proces.

Emmelina wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Nie miała pojęcia, że sprawy zaszły tak daleko. Owszem, słyszała o jakimś dużym skandalu w rodzinie Potterów, ale w skali roku podobnych afer było mnóstwo. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że stoi za tym coś tak dużego. Chociaż Mary pominęła znaczną część historii, obawiała się, że oskarżenie van Weertów nie było aż tak bezpodstawne. Dobrze, rodzina, która traci nagle najstarszego syna nie może być racjonalna i często szuka winnych, byleby tylko jacyś byli, ale jednak raczej nie pozwaliby Jamesa, swojego siostrzeńca, gdyby nie mieli jakiś dowodów na jego winę. Znała Pottera od sześciu ładnych lat i wiedziała, że nie byłby on w stanie zabić niewinnego człowieka, a zwłaszcza członka swojej rodziny, _z premedytacją._ Mógł on jednak wdać się w jakiś idiotyczny _pojedynek_ i uśmiercić go zupełnie _przypadkowo_.

Boże, co on narobił!

― To nie jest koniec tej historii – kontynuowała suchym tonem Mary, jak osoba, która szykuje się, by powiedzieć najgorsze. – Serena, która chciała wstawić się przed Wizetgamotem za Jamesem, dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży. W grę wchodziło więcej kandydatów niż tylko nieboszczyk Phil, sama to przyznała. W takiej sytuacji nie mogła ukończyć szkoły, czyli straciła szansę na zdobycie jakiś kwalifikacji do zawodu. Po całej aferze z van Weertami zdobyła reputację niewiernej, łatwych obyczajów i przynoszącej zgubę. Można spokojnie powiedzieć, że _była skończona_. I wtedy… jakoś w lutym, kiedy było już blisko rozwiązania – zniknęła.

― Zniknęła? – powtórzyła Emmelina. – Przecież to wy zapewnialiście jej jedyne źródło utrzymania.

― To nie jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze – powtórzyła Mary, jej głos przepełniony był jadem, wściekłością i rozczarowaniem. – Ja i matka, i mój brat, szukaliśmy jej wszędzie. Myślałyśmy, że wróciła do swojej brudnej matki, ale okazało się, że przez ten czas, kiedy nie było Sereny, zapiła się na śmierć. Ślad po niej zaginął. Nie przyszła na rozprawę Jamesa, która była odraczana przez praktycznie cały rok. Wygrał jakimś cudem tę sprawę, ale to tylko dlatego, że stawiła się za nim znaczna część rodziny Rowle'ów, pojawili się nagle jacyś podstawieni świadkowie, którzy przedstawili zupełnie inną wersję zdarzeń. Myślałam, że te sprawy nie są powiązane, dopóki nie zmusiłam wczoraj Skye DeVitt do powiedzenia mi, co zrobiła z Sereną.

― Skye?

― Tak, _Skye._ Skye i Black.

Emmelina zmarszczyła brwi. Nie znała Skye DeVitt dobrze – będąc całkowicie szczerą, to ledwo kojarzyła ją z widzenia, ale jeśli w całe przedsięwzięcie uwikłany był Black, i wzburzyło to nawet Mary, to musiało stać się coś zaiste _okropnego._

― Serena bała się powiedzieć chłopcom o swojej ciąży, i w sumie wcale jej się nie dziwię. Ale ja nie pozwoliłam im żyć w błogiej nieświadomości. Najwyraźniej Black uznał ją za osobą _niepotrzebną_ i _uprzykrzającą mu życie,_ bo postanowił zlikwidować ją, przy okazji ratując swojego najlepszego kumpla. Zeznania świadków nie były spójne. Za osobę odpowiedzialną za śmierć Phila podawali albo Jamesa, albo May, albo Serenę właśnie. No, niektórzy twierdzili, że na miejscu zbrodni widzieli jeszcze inne osoby, ale naprawdę ciężko mi to skomentować. Nie widziałam całego zajścia, jedynie fragment. W każdym razie musiał istnieć jakiś dowód, który pogrążył Serenę, a w okresie, kiedy jej reputacja była tak zhańbiona, nietrudno było znaleźć jakiś fałszywych świadków, którzy ją pogrążyli. To Serena została uznana za winną śmierci swojego narzeczonego.

Emmelina zaniemówiła. Chciała, żeby Mary zakończyła już swoją opowieść, przestała mącić jej w głowie i przestała burzyć jej wizję świata. Chociaż wiedziała, że powinna być świadoma takich zagrożeń i poznać podobne tragiczne historie, doszła do wniosku, że usłyszała już zbyt wiele. Nie chciała, żeby i tak wystarczająco negatywne spojrzenie na dwójkę najpopularniejszych Huncwotów, pogorszyło się jeszcze bardziej.

Kiedyś Emmelina uwielbiała czytać. Spędzała całe dnie na hamaku w jej ogródku, zajadając babeczki i śledząc kolejne zmagania bohaterów. Mimo że nienawidziła przewidywalnych historii, miała natrętny nałóg czytania zawsze ostatniej strony książki. Kiedy wiedziała już, kto przeżyje, a kto nie, co się zmieni w życiu jej ulubionych bohaterów i czy główna para nareszcie się pocałuje, mogła zacząć lekturę.

Tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem Emmelina naprawdę nie chciała znać zakończenia tej historii.

― Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczona, kiedy zobaczyłam _twoje_ zdjęcia? – zapytała sama siebie Mary. – Bo historia lubi się powtarzać. A wtedy dokładnie tak samo się to wszystko zaczęło. Jak myślisz, dlaczego James mnie zostawił? – zapytała nagle. Jej głos zaczął niebezpiecznie drżeć. – Nie chciałam mu się dać. Wolałam zaczekać… aż trochę wydorośleje. Kocham go, Emmelino. Pomimo wszystkiego, co zrobił. Byłam świadkiem tych wszystkich strasznych wydarzeń, tak samo jak on widział okropne rzeczy, które ja robiłam. Znam go na wylot, i kiedy mówię, że chcę z nim być, to z takim, jakim jest naprawdę. Akceptuję jego wady i wierzę w to, że kiedyś się poprawi. On bardzo się zmienił, kiedy był ze mną. To Evans budzi w nim stare instynkty. Budzi Hyde'a z Jekylla. Dlatego tak bardzo mi zawadza. Jeśli Jamesa naprawdę nie obchodzę… jeśli nigdy nic dla niego nie znaczyłam, tak jak _Serena_ , to w porządku. Jego szczęście jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Ale nie dam rady przyglądać się obojętnie, jak cała historia zatacza koło. Nie mogę widzieć tego wszystkiego i czekać, aż ktoś zginie i zajdzie w ciążę! Po prostu nie mogę, Emmelino.

I Emmelina także nie mogła. Przed oczami zobaczyła zdjęcie z Lily – _słodką Lily_ – i Jamesem w tak dwuznacznej pozycji. Titanicówna nigdy nie martwiła się o swoją rudowłosą przyjaciółkę. Wydawało jej się, że osoba tak inteligentna, nieufna i ostrożna jak Evans, nie da się wciągnąć w coś tak niebezpiecznego jak ta dziewczyna, _Serena._

Najwyraźniej się myliła.

 _Ona nie myśli teraz racjonalnie,_ pomyślała melancholijnie. _Merlinie, ona nie jest nawet tego wszystkiego świadoma!_

Chociaż… znała przecież Mary wystarczająco długo, żeby spodziewać się z jej strony jakiegoś przekrętu. Czy ta cała historia naprawdę była prawdziwa lub faktycznie obiektywnie opowiedziana? Roiło się w niej od niedociągnięć, domysłów i absurdów. Sama Mary przyznała, że nie widziała śmierci kuzyna Jamesa, co więcej, wcale nie miała dowodów na to, że James i… i _Syriusz_ faktycznie z nią spali.

Przecież znała Blacka. _Chodziła z nim._ On nigdy nawet nie _namawiał_ jej do seksu. Nie twierdziła od razu, że jest prawiczkiem, bo naprawdę nie miała pojęcia. Ale wątpiła, że byłby w stanie przespać się z dziewczyną, zostawić ją w ciąży, a potem wrobić w zabójstwo byłego narzeczonego i odesłać do Azkabanu. Jamesa nie znała wystarczająco dobrze, żeby stwierdzić, do czego jest zdolny, a do czego nie, ale skoro tak wiele dziewczyn – w tym Lily – na niego leciało, to nie mógł uosabiać zła na tym świecie.

― _Mary… ―_ zaczęła delikatnie, podnosząc głos. – Ja… ciężko mi uwierzyć, że Syriusz mógłby zrobić coś takiego. Ja wcale nie mówię, że kłamiesz! – zaparła się, podnosząc ręce, widząc nieprzychylne spojrzenie wili. – Ale… nie wiem, co chcesz, żebym z tym _zrobiła._ Tym bardziej, że… że ja nie mam pewności.

― Nie masz pewności?! – powtórzyła Mary. Jeśli nie urodziłaby się człowiekiem, to mogłaby w tamtej chwili powstać jako burza. ― Jak możesz, Emmelino? – wybuchnęła. Jej ton zabrzmiał równocześnie jak zarzucenie zdrady i grzmot. – Czy on nie zachował się tak samo w stosunku do ciebie? Czy nie umawia się z innymi na boku? Nie zdradzał? Nie traktował jak panienkę do wyruchania? Nie ośmieszył? Nie zostawił?

Emmelina przełknęła głośno ślinę. Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Nie mogła dać się zmanipulować.

 _Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie!_

― Nigdy nie myślałaś o zemście?

 _Nigdy nie myślałam o zemście._

 _Nigdy nie myślałam o zemście._

 _Nigdy nie myślałam o zemście._

Blondynka łudziła się, że w miarę powtarzania tej formułki, zacznie być niej pewna, tak samo jak Mary była pewna, że Serenie podobała się przeprowadzka do McDonaldów. Niestety, nie potrafiła.

Bo myślała o zemście.

Niemal całymi dniami, po ich zerwaniu, a raczej po tym, jak jego zdrada wyszła na jaw. Chciała upokorzyć go, tak jak on upokorzył ją. Chciała zadać mu ból – psychiczny, fizyczny, a najlepiej oba na raz. Chciała skraść jego serce, a następnie złamać je i pokroić na maleńkie kawałeczki. **Chciała, żeby cierpiał.**

Mary patrzała jej w oczy, niemal nie mrugając. Coś w jej wyrazie twarzy zdradzało, że wie, o czym Emma teraz myśli. Wielkie, niebieskie tęczówki wpatrywały się w nią uparcie, wręcz wywiercały dziury w jej głowie, i krzyczały: „Jesteś taka sama jak Mary!".

 _Taka sama…_

Blondynka przypomniała sobie pewną książkę, w której opisany został mugolski obrzęd manipulacji umysłu, zwany bodajże _hipnozą._ Zahipnotyzowany bohater przypominał trochę czarodzieja pod wpływem zaklęcia _Imprerius._ Wewnętrzny głosik nakazywał mu robienie mnóstwa rzeczy, których nie dokonałby w normalnych okolicznościach. Emmelina próbowała się bronić, ale w miarę myślenia o Serenie i tym, co ją spotkało, czuła, że chyba nie da rady.

─ Nie jestem taka jak ty – wyrzuciła, ale bardzo słabym i nieśmiałym głosikiem. Czując, że to za mało, skłamała głośno: – Nie myślałam o zemście.

Mary uśmiechnęła się smutno.

─ No nic… _ja myślałam._ Zwłaszcza wczoraj. Kiedy Skye mi powiedziała o tym, co zrobiła z Syriuszem. I kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że _nigdy_ się nią nie zainteresowali. Żaden z nich. Chociaż wiedzieli, że… że ona może być matką ich syna. Chciała nazwać go Biff, wiesz? Biff Marceau. Teraz nawet nie wiem, czy go urodziła. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby poroniła.

─ To… _okropne._

─ A Lily zaczyna czuć coś do Jamesa. Sama widzisz, jak się ostatnio zachowuje. Przecież przyznała, że się z nim całowała. _Rzuciła się na mnie na transmutacji._ Teraz jeszcze te zdjęcia… ― Mary westchnęła ciężko, po raz kolejny skutecznie zmuszając Emmelinę do myślenia.

─ Ona… ona powinna _wiedzieć ―_ powiedziała swoją ostatnią w miarę rzeczową myśl. ― Mary, musisz jej powiedzieć!

Dziewczyna parsknęła.

─ A po co? Żeby James miał do mnie pretensje? Zresztą, Evans i tak mnie nie posłucha. _Nienawidzi mnie._

To nieprawda!, chciała krzyknąć Emma, ale uświadomiła sobie, że byłoby to zwykłe łapanie się brzytwy przez tonącego.

Poza tym - skoro o całej sytuacji wiedziała jedynie Mary - to okropne, ale Emma doszła do wniosku, że wyszłaby z tego płazem. Mary nie budziła w nikim zaufania ani pozytywnych odczuć, każdy spodziewał się po niej najgorszego… na pewno nikt nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby w przypływie złego humoru rozpowiedziała całej szkole sekret Jamesa, swojego „ukochanego". Nikt nie podejrzewałby Emmeliny, nawet jeśli Mary wskazałaby ją jako winną.

Mary myślała, że Titanicówna jest niewinna. Że nie powie o tej historii nikomu z wyjątkiem Lily, która zresztą i tak jej nie posłucha. Nie przypuszczała, że byłaby zdolna do prawdziwej _zemsty._ Nie tylko na Syriuszu, ale przede wszystkim na niej, na Mary.

W myślach wyobraziła się wszystkie następstwa sytuacji, w której ten sekret ujrzałby światło dzienne. Co stałoby się z Mary? W pierwszej kolejności, straciłaby zaufanie Pottera na zawsze. Mogłaby zapomnieć o powrocie do niego, a nawet na utrzymywaniu jakiejkolwiek znajomości. Zadarłaby z Huncwotami, a takie sytuacje nigdy nie kończyły się szczęśliwie. W końcu, przez podobną fałszywość cała szkoła zaczęłaby nienawidzić jej do tego stopnia, że jedyne, co by jej zostało, to ucieczka do Francji na resztę edukacji.

Zapłaciłaby za wszystko. Black również byłby skończony. Na pewno nie straciłby całkowitego powodzenia jeśli chodzi o kontakty z dziewczynami, ale na pewno znacznie mniejsza ilość serc zostałaby złamana. Rozważniejsze dziewczyny trzymałyby się od niego z daleka. James też miałby za swoje. Nie zrobił nic Emmelinie, ale po tej aferze ze zdjęciami – które musiały należeć do niego, bo do kogo? – przestało jej być go żal.

Wiedziała już, bo zrobić – musiała udać się do Summer Blake, licząc na to, że Piękności zainteresują się nowym skandalem.

* * *

 **I** lość skandali, jakie obeszły Hogwart do pory śniadaniowej, nie mogła przejść obok uszu Ślizgonów. Zwykle trzymali się oni z daleka od brudów życiowych Huncwotów i reszty Gryfonów, ale tym razem nowina była tak pyszna, że nawet oni nie mogli tak po prostu jej zignorować. Przez cały posiłek, kolejne osoby szeptały między sobą, chichotały i wymieniały się plotkami. Zdawało się, że cała huczy na ten jeden jedyny temat, i że nie ma ani jednej osoby, która nie znałaby pikantnych szczegółów kartki z życia dwóch najpopularniejszych chłopców tej szkoły.

Znalazł się jednak wyjątek. Rozgłos ten nie objął pewnego Ślizgona-samotnika, którego plotki wybitnie nudziły, a jeśli dotyczyły jakiś romansików jego dwóch najbardziej znienawidzonych osób w tej szkole – Pottera i Blacka, to już w ogóle nie było szans, że mógłby w ten temat brnąć.

Severus Snape śniadanie jadł w samotności. Udało mu się znaleźć tak zacienione miejsce na krańcu stołu, że nie zwracał niczyjej uwagi, bez względu na to, czy siedział w bliskiej sąsiedztwie danej osoby, czy też przy zupełnie innym stole. Słyszał mimochodem znajome imiona, ale nie miał ochoty zawracać sobie nimi dzisiaj nosa. Niestety, plotka okazała się zbyt silna, nawet jak na niego. Z błogiej nieświadomości kolegę wyrwała Regina, szesnastoletnia współlokatorka Jo Prewett i największa plotkara w całym ich domu.

Na początku roku szkolnego Severus starał się znaleźć w Reginie Bulstrode jakieś cechy wspólne pomiędzy nią a Lily. Łudził się, że w ten sposób znajdzie sobie dostępniejszą, bardziej do siebie podobną, ale równie idealną _przyjaciółkę_. Oprócz koloru włosów i stosunkowo niskiego wzrostu, różniły się zasadniczo. Przede wszystkim Regina była silniej zbudowana, nie wyróżniała się tak drobną, delikatną, kobiecą budową, jej włosy nie stanowiły świetlistej aureoli wokół głowy, w jej pospolitych oczach nie dało się dostrzec ani inteligencji, ani nawet sprytu. Może ktoś inny nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, ale on – owszem.

Znał Evansównę najlepiej ze wszystkich osób w tej zakichanej szkole, pamiętał każdą bliznę, każde zadrapanie, ciemniejsze miejsce na skórze, potrafił odtworzyć układ cieni i barw, osłaniających jej twarz. Znał kształt, ba, najmniejszy kontur w jej budowie zewnętrznej i w takich właśnie chwilach – kiedy jadł samotnie śniadanie i starał się ukrywać przed nikim i wszystkimi równocześnie, zwykł odtwarzać swoją szczegółową wizję w głowie. Dzięki temu miał złudne wrażenie, że on i ona wcale się nie pokłócili, że wszystko jest idealnie i po staremu, a Lily zrobiła mu uroczą niespodziankę i postanowiła zjeść obok niego.

Przez chwilę, kiedy zobaczył rudą sylwetkę kroczącą w jego kierunku, oniemiał i zaczął łudzić się, że marzenie się spełniło. Niestety, to była _tylko_ Regina.

― Są poprzyczepiane praktycznie wszędzie – oświadczyła z uciechą w głosie, ciskając w niego jakimiś zdjęciami. – Nie wiedziałam, że twoja dziewczyna jest taka niewyżyta.

Chłopak niechętnie podniósł fotografię na wysokość oczu. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć niczego interesującego. Kiedy ogarnął zdjęcie wzrokiem, czuł się jak przebudzony z długotrwałej śpiączki. Uświadomił sobie, że zwlekał zbyt długo, podczas gdy wróg nie spał. Zerwał się z miejsca. Musiał dowiedzieć się, skąd Regina ma te zdjęcia. Chciał dorwać osobę odpowiedzialną za to _ośmieszenie_ i ukarać ją wystarczająco okrutnie.

Nie musiał szukać długo. Wystarczyło wyjść z Wielkiej Sali, żeby zobaczyć twarze romansujących Evans i Pottera tysiące razy. Regina wcale nie przesadzała, mówiąc, że _są wszędzie._ Zdjęcia powtykane zostały we framugi drzwi, w szyby okienne, poprzypinane na ścianach, przyklejone do sufitu. Na ławkach znajdowało się nawet dziesięć sztuk, do podłóg kleiły się kolejne pobrudzone kopie. W niektóre zdjęcia młodzież hogwarcka zaczęła już ingerować, rzucając obrzydliwe zaklęcia. Snape z przerażeniem przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu.

Uświadomił sobie, że doszło właśnie do upadku anioła. Nic dziwnego, że Lily, znana ze swojej pruderii, czasem wręcz oziębłości, wywołała taką sensację. Anioły nie grzeszyły. Ich upadki musiały być głośne.

Wściekłość zalała go falą tak obezwładniającą, że aż zabójczą. W jednej chwili siedział, samotny, spokojny i znużony, a teraz przyglądał się, jak jego jedyna miłość oddała się wrogowi. Życie Severusa roiło się od tragicznych momentów i zwrotów akcji, ale tego jednego – kiedy stał na środku korytarza, a wszędzie wokół widział rozebraną do bielizny Lily i majstrującego przy jej staniku Pottera – nie zapomniał nigdy. Przeczuwał, że ta sceneria nawiedzać go będzie w najgorszych koszmarach, że zobaczy ją podczas tortur, że obraz ten nie zejdzie nawet w momencie jego śmierci.

Musiał znaleźć Lily. Musiał ją znaleźć i wlać jej trochę oleju do głowy, skoro straciła go doszczętnie przez obcowanie z Potterem. Jeśli jej nie znajdzie, to zadowoli się chociaż tym idiotą. Miał ochotę zamordować go za to, że kiedykolwiek dotknął Lily.

 _Jego_ Lily.

Szukał jej – albo jego, w tamtym momencie nie miało to znaczenia – jak w amoku. Nie myślał, nie czuł ani nie zastanawiał się nad swoim położeniem, bo to wszystko sprawiało mu olbrzymi ból. Zobaczenie tych zdjęć było jakby niewidzialna ręka odkroiła mu serce. Gdyby zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, ten organ włożony zostałby ponownie, tylko po to, by ponownie go wykroić.

Trzymał w ręku tą jedną odbitkę, którą pokazała mu Regina, jak jakiś nóż, którym mógł wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. Nie obchodziły go okoliczności, w jakich doszło do wykonania tego zdjęcia. Zapomniał już nawet o początkowej wściekłości na osobę odpowiedzialną za rozwieszenie kopii po całej szkole. Skupił się jedynie na odnalezieniu Lily – jedynej osoby, która mogła mu to sensownie wytłumaczyć.

Znalazł ją po pewnym czasie – ciężko było mu stwierdzić, ile właściwie trwały jego poszukiwania, bo wyłączył swoją świadomość.

Lily siedziała na zewnątrz, oparta o drzewo na błoniach, w ciepłej kurtce, która nie należała do niej. Severus pomyślał złośliwie, że pewnie należy do Pottera. Na widok znajomej rudowłosej twarzyczki, serce wybiło mu w piersi nierówny rytm. Uczucie, że właśnie ktoś mu je kroi, wróciło z podwójną siłą.

— Sev? – zapytała z zaskoczeniem w głosie. Severus ani drgnął. – Przestraszyłeś mnie.

Severus nienawidził jakichkolwiek zdrobnień od swojego imienia, dlatego nawet rodzona matka mówiła doń: „Severusie". W ustach Lily zdrobnienie „Sev" brzmiało słodko i ciepło, jakby w tym słowie zamknięty został jej uśmiech.

— Dlaczego patrzysz tak na mnie? – zapytała. Jej głos nie był już tak pewny siebie jak zwykle. Wstała na równe nogi. – Co się stało?

— Coś ty zrobiła… — szepnął, bo to jedyne, co Snape potrafił z siebie wykrzesać. Zastanawiał się, czy patrząc na jakąś osobę, można odgadnąć, czy uprawiała z kimś seks czy nie. Jeśli chodziło o Lily, to dostrzegał taką samą niewinność jak zwykle.

Czyżby to wszystko było złudne?

Lily uniosła prawą brew. Opierała się ramieniem o drzewo, ale jej ramię znajdywało się za nim, jakby chciała się przed nim ukryć. Severus podszedł w jej kierunku i złapał ją za rękawiczkę, zanim zdążyła zareagować. Śnieg prószył delikatnie. Śnieżynki obracały się wokół własnej osi, spadając z bielutkiego nieba. Łaskotały jego policzki i nos, delikatne jak rzęsy Lily.

— Okłamałaś mnie – odparł dobitnie. Lily przeszedł dreszcz, jakby w jego słowach ukryte zostały kryształki szronu. Oddaliła się od niego o krok. Snape wbił paznokcie w jej przegub dłoni, uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę. — Powiedziałaś, że on cię nie interesuje! Że jest tylko zarozumiałym palantem! Jeszcze rok temu nie chciałaś na niego spojrzeć!

Lily zaniemówiła. Jej spojrzenie było nieobecne, jakby próbowała skleić wszystkie elementy układanki w całość. Paznokcie Severusa wbijały się coraz mocniej w jej przeg w dłoni, i w końcu dziewczyna syknęła z bólu. Kiedy Snape rozluźnił uścisk, wyrwała się i oddaliła na kilka kroków, jakby bała się go dotknąć.

─ Jest zimno – odparła. Jeśli jej ton głosu miałby jakąś temperaturę, to z pewnością byłaby ona niższa niż ta, na którą narzekała. – Idź poćwiczyć _Cruciatusa_ na sikorkach i drozdach, a ja wracam do zamku.

Już miała go wyminąć i uciec z powrotem do szkoły, gdy Snape złapał ją za ramię i przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie. Lily uderzyła go w dłoń, ale nawet tego nie poczuł. _Lily zawsze była strasznie słaba fizycznie,_ przypomniał sobie. _Niewykluczone, że Potter po prostu ją do TEGO zmusił._

— Powiedziałaś, że go nienawidzisz! — warknął. – Jeśli robisz to tylko, żeby doprowadzić mnie do szału, to dobrze, wygrałaś! Zakończmy to po prostu, Lily – poprosił bezsilnie. — Zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz. Przestanę zadawać się z Averym, Wilkesem, Mulciberem… przestanę interesować się czarną magią… przestanę ci się nawet narzucać! Tylko… tylko nie rób tego. Trzymaj się z daleka od Pottera. Nie pozwól, żeby coś takiego – uniósł fotografie Reginy przed jej oczy – kiedykolwiek się powtórzyło.

Oczy Lily rozszerzyły się. Momentalnie przestała się wierzgać. Wyglądała na wstrząśniętą – więcej – wyglądała na _zrozpaczoną._ Uniosła dłoń na wysokość fotorgrafii, jakby bała się jej dotknąć. Przygryzła brew.

─ Skąd… skąd _ty_ to masz? – pisnęła, nie zaszczycając go ani jednym spojrzeniem. – Jak...

— Jest porozwieszane na praktycznie każdej ścianie tej pieprzonej szkoły! – warknął, ciskając papier na ziemi. Lily była na tyle wzruszona, że nie zbeształa go nawet za śmiecenie. — Taki właśnie jest Potter! Pozwoliłaś, żeby sprawy zaszły za daleko, a teraz on chwali się tym przed całą szkołą!

Lily zbladła. Wygadała, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać.

─ Po… porozwieszane? — wydukała, jakby drugie zdanie w ogóle do niej nie dotarło. — Boże, gdzie?

— _Wszędzie_ — wycedził, puszczając jej ramię.

Snape znał jej skłonność do nagłych omdleń, dlatego widząc, jak jej twarz traci kolory, obawiał się, że zaraz padnie jak długa.

— _Lily…_

Dziewczyna zakryła dłonią usta. Zanim Severus zdążył powiedzieć choć jedno słowo, już biegła w kierunku zamku.

* * *

 **J** ames, Syriusz i Peter znali madame Pomfrey tak dobrze, że mogli właściwie być z nią na ty. Black nawet kiedyś próbował trochę się z nią spoufalić – otoczył ją ramieniem i zapytał coś w stylu: „Jak tam zdrówko, Poppy?". Został u niej w skrzydle na cały weekend. Pozostali chłopcy też nagminnie odwiedzali „twierdzę Poppy". Najczęściej zaglądali do Remusa, który na tydzień przed pełnią (często również tydzień _po pełni,_ co daje w sumie pół każdego miesiąca) bywał tu częściej niż w Wieży Gryffindoru.

James potrafił odtworzyć w myślach wszystko – począwszy od przebarwień na ścianach, przez ułożenie łóżek, a skończywszy na pajęczynach w rogach skrzydła. Wydawało mu się ono niesamowicie nudnym pomieszczeniem. Śnieżnobiałe ściany, zszarzałe pościele okrywające łóżka tak prymitywne, że aż mogące zostać nazwane pryczami, puste szafki i parawany o mdłym kolorze – to wszystko przypominało mu oddział zamknięty w Mungu. Nienawidził tego miejsca, a zwłaszcza licznych odwiedzin May, kiedy tam przebywała.

Tego poranka chłopcy siedzieli przy łóżku Remusa od paru ładnych godzin. Syriusz co jakiś czas z nudów zaglądał do gabinetu madame Pomfrey i zadawał irytujące pytania, podczas gdy Peter zdążył wyjeść wszystkie cukierki dla pacjentów, które leżały w półmisku na środku przedsionka dla odwiedzających. James przybył tutaj zaraz po rozmowie ze Skye. Chociaż chciał być wsparciem dla przyjaciela, szczególnie, że za kilka godzin rozpoczynała się pełnia, ale przyłapał się dzisiaj na okropnym rozkojarzeniu. Starał się uchwycić ulotne myśli, ale stały się one niczym para – osadzała się na jego dłoniach, ale nie mógł zebrać jej w całej okazałości.

― Powinniście iść już na śniadanie, James – odezwał się Remus, który jak zwykle czuł się niekomfortowo z myślą, że zabiera czas swoim przyjaciołom. Był im wdzięczny za wsparcie i pomoc, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił się z tym wszystkim uporać. Gryzło go przeczucie, że traktuje ich po macoszemu i że nie potrafi im się należycie odwdzięczyć. W dodatku świadomość, iż wieczorem może dojść do tragedii, że to _on_ spowoduje tę tragedię, zdecydowanie nie pomagała mu w funkcjonowaniu. Wiedział, że takie myślenie jest złe, ale zdecydowanie wolał zrobić krzywdę jakiemuś wędrowcowi z Hogsmeade niż osobom tak mu bliskim.

― Daj spokój – uciął chłopak, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. – Nie sądzę, że w ogóle pójdę dzisiaj na lekcje. Zastanawiam się, czy warto.

―Jak to _zastanawiasz się?_ Chodzenie na lekcje to twój obowiązek! Nie pozwolę ci zawalać szkoły z mojego powodu!

James uśmiechnął się huncowcko.

― Odpoczywaj.

― _Ja…_

― Trzymajcie swojego kolegę z daleka ode mnie! – krzyknęłą madame Pomfrey, wyskakując ze swojego gabinetu. W rękach trzymała tackę pełną buteleczek, probówek i szklanek z bulgoczącymi kolorowymi wywarami. Spoglądała na Blacka i marszczyła brwi, zła jak osa. Syriusz, stojący tuż za nią i trzymający ją w talii, jak dziecko chowające się za matką, wydął usta w podkowę i teatralnie chwycił się za serce.

― _Poppy!_ Po tym wszystkim co przeszliśmy…

― Albo umilniejsz, albo wyproszę stąd ciebie i twoich kolegów. Pan Lupin musi odpoczywać, a wy jesteście tu znacznie dłużej niż piętnąście minut! Ile razy mówiłam – _piętnaście…_

― Tak, tak, tak… sześć osób, piętnaście minut, bez krzyczenia, wierzgania, atakowania – wyrecytował Syriusz, naśladując trajkot madame Pomfrey. ― Wiemy, Poppy, ale chyba możesz przymknąć na nas oko – mrugnął do niej, jakby chcał pokazać, jak to się robi ― no wiesz, w imię naszej miłoś…

― Wynocha! ― przerwała mu natychmiast, chwytając przy okazji za kołnierz Petera, który wracał właśnie do skrzydła z ciastkiem w ręku. – Ty też! ― zwróciła się do Jamesa. – Skończyła się moja cierpliwość!

― Ależ Poppy…

― Przeszkadzacie moim pacjentom! Wynocha!

Syriusz ruszył się jako pierwszy, powoli i leniwie zmierzając do przedsionka dla odwiedzających. Madame Pomfrey już miała wypchnąć go na zewnątrz, gdy raptem do skrzydła wleciała następna osoba, wykrzykując sprzeczne:

─ BLACK! BLACK, ty niemoto, zatrzymaj się, zanim usunę ci wszystkie kończyny!

Black zatrzymał się i spojrzał w kierunku Poppy. Wyraźnie był zachwycony, że dwie najbardziej charakterne kobiety tej szkoły – pielęgniarka i Lily Evans – będą popychać go kolejno ze skrzydła, i do szkrzydła. Tymczasem Peter, który zdążył już zbliżyć się do drzwi, a wbiegająca Lily kompletnie go staranowała, rozmasował sobie głowę i z ekscytacji upuścił jedno ciastko. James zmarszczył czoło.

― Panno Evans, Black właśnie wycho…

― Przepraszam, proszę pani ― przerwała jej wpół słowa Lily. Wyglądała nie tylko na wściekłą, ale wręcz _kipiąca gniewiem. ―_ Ale wolę, żeby Black pozostał w pobliżu jakieś opieki medycznej, bo obawiam się, że może być mu wkrótce potrzeb…

― Lily, spokojnie – próbował uciszyć ją Rogacz, podchodząc bliżej całego starcia. Poppy Pomfrey chyba uświadomiła sobie, że jeśli chce dać Blackowi nauczkę, to najlepiej zostawić go sam na sam z Evans, bo warknęła, że „mają _piętnaście_ minut" i poszła w kierunku końca skrzydła, zaczynając podawać leki. Lily odczekała aż oddali się wystarczająco, po czym syknęła:

─ Czy ty jesteś naprawdę tak _popierdo_ …

─ Ej, ej, Evans, _kochanie,_ ranisz mnie! Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham… moje serce już nigdy nie zostanie napra…

─ To nie jest zabawne! – wrzasnęła. Pielęgniarka odwróciła się w jej stronę z miną, która mogłaby ją zabić albo sparaliżować. Lily ściszyła głos do teatralnego szeptu. – To… _takie rzeczy_ są nielegalne. Nie wiem, czy są to wymogi Ministerstwa, ale na pewno zabronione są przez prawo brytyjskie i przysięgam, że jeśli _natychmiast_ tego nie naprawisz, to cię zgło…

─ Co ty jej zrobiłeś, Syriuszu? – zapytał z rezygnacją Remus, który pomimo tego, że leżał na łóżku oddalonym kilkadziesiąt stóp od miejsca sporu, słyszał _szept_ Lily dokonale. James przyglądał się tej interakcji z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

─ _Nic! ―_ przysiągł chłopak. Rozbawienie i szok mieszały się w jego oczach.

─ Lily – odezwał się James cierpliwym tonem – jeśli chodzi o to, że zamknął nas w cieplarni, to już dostał nauczkę i naprawdę nie musisz…

─ ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! ― warknęła, ponownie zwracając na siebie uwagę. Tym razem już jej to nie obchodziło. ― Nie chodzi mi o ten absurd! ― odwróciła się w kierunku Blacka. — Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to dla mnie oznacza? Jak bardzo mnie ośmieszyłeś? Jak bardzo zrujnowałeś całą moją reputację, na jaką ostatnią _dziwkę_ przez ciebie wyszłam? CZY TY MYŚLISZ, ŻE TO BYŁO ZABAWNE?!

— Evans, kotku, naprawdę nie wiem…

— O to mi chodzi! – krzyknęła, sięgając do kieszeni szaty. Sekundę zajęło jej wyciągnięcie kilkunastu sztuk tego samego zdjęcia. Każda odbitka była podarta, pognieciona i doszczętnie zniszczona przez ich _kolekcjonerkę_. Oczy Blacka, zaspane i zwężone w szparki świadczące o lekkim podirytowaniu, rozszerzyły się i zabłysły w wyrazie szoku. Peter, zauważając jego minę, zbliżył się do dziewczyny i zerknął na jedną z fotografii. Zamarł i ukradkiem spojrzał na Jamesa. Ten z kolei wysyłał ostrzegawcze spojrzenia do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który kompletnie go ignorował. Lily uniosła zdjęcie tak, że zobaczył je zarówno James, Remus, jak i spora część skrzydła.

— Wygląda znajomo? – wycedziła.

Lupin zamrugał, spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Pottera, potem na Lily, a w końcu na poruszonego Syriusza. Kilka susów wystarczyło Rogaczowi do złamania dystansu pomiędzy swoim poprzednim położeniem a centrum wydarzeń. Dopadłszy Evans, wydarł jej z rąk wszystkie kopie zdjęcia, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Lily musiała przyznać jedno – spodziewała się, że cała ta sytuacja cholernie go _rozbawi._ Nie rozbawiła. James wyglądał na dziesięć razy bardziej wzburzonego niż ona.

─ O kurwa — skomentował Black, lekko nawet _skruszonym_ tonem.

─ Chcę odbitkę! – wykrzyknął z uciechą Pettigrew, ale zamilkł pod ostrzem spojrzenia swojego przyjaciela w okularach.

Całe skrzydło, łącznie z panią Pomfrey i rozchorowanymi hogwartczykami, zwróciło spojrzenie ponownie w stronę Blacka. Wyglądało to trochę jak na meczu Qudditcha – publiczność błyskawicznie wracała wzrokiem do tej osoby, która łapała piłkę, czyli w tym wypadku – zabierała głos. Przyszedł czas na komentarz Syriusza, najwyraźniej winnego całemu incydentowi.

– Ja nie wiem… Rogacz, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, skąd ona – wskazał na Lily, która rozdziawiła usta z oburzenia – je ma. _Ja…_

— To ty robiłeś te zdjęcia! – krzyknął, ciskając w niego odbitkami. — Robiłeś je wczoraj, w cieplarni, zanim nas tam zamknąłeś. Mówiłeś, że je usunąłeś!

— U…usunąłem. Dzisiaj rano, zaraz jak wstałem.

— Wyrzuciłeś kliszę? — zapytała Lily z powątpiewaniem.

— On nie jest na klisze… on nie działa jak mugolski aparat analogowy, Evans. On… no, generalne to _był_ mugoski aparat analogowy, ale ja go trochę… no, ten _podrasowałem._

— Łapo… — jęknął James, przeciągając otwartą dłoń po twarzy.

— Jak on działa? – przerwała mu rudowłosa.

— Robisz zdjęcie – tłumaczył Łapa – i potem tak jakby… _wybierasz,_ a one… wyskakują.

— Jak w tosterze? – odezwał się Peter. Lily kopnęła go w łydkę.

— No, nie do końca… ja… ech. Nie wytłumaczę wam tego. Nie pojmiecie. Mój wynalazek jest zbyt złożony i skom…

Evansówna warknęła. Syriusz natychmiast umilkł.

— Czyli każdy mógł w każdej chwili te zdjęcie… „wydobyć", tak? – domyślił się James, oblizując wargi. Lily prychnęła, czym zasłużyła sobie na poczwórne nieprzychylne spojrzenia (Rogacza, Łapy, Glizdogona i madame Pomfrey).

— Skąd wiesz, czy _ona_ – wskazał palcem na Lily, jakby jej imię nie mogło przejść przez jego usta – sama ich nie wydrukowała? Nie wiesz jak było.

— Te _zdjęcia_ — warknęła Lily, piorunując go paskudnym spojrzeniem – są porozwieszane _po całym zamku._

Syriusz zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Wyglądał jak zaskoczony hodowca zwierząt, którego pewnego dnia ulubiony, milutki piesek ugryzł do krwi.

─ Czy ty wiesz, jakim cudem ja się w ogóle o tym dowiedziałam?! – brnęła Lily, która nareszcie otrzymała reakcję, którą pragnęła zobaczyć. James zerknął w jej kierunku. Syriusz się na to nie zdobył. — Podszedł do mnie sam _Severus Snape_ od siedmiu boleści i zaczął mnie moralizować – _tak, on!_ Wiesz, jakie to było ośmieszające?

─ Czekaj, czekaj… _Snape_ do ciebie podszedł? – powtórzył James, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. ─ Jak ta _gnida…_

─ POTTER!

— CISZA! – warknęła madame Pomfrey. Wcale nie musiała wrzeszczeć, żeby jej głos słyszała każda osoba w Skrzydle. – Zaraz was wszystkich stąd wyproszę!

Krzyczący burknęli coś w ramach przeprosin, ale nie zabrzmiało to na tyle poważnie, żeby móc spodziewać się poprawy. Syriusz pomknął w kierunku łóżka Lunatyka, gdzie ukrył się za parawanem, a reszcie ferajny nakazał to samo. Lily i James po raz pierwszy tego dnia wymienili spojrzenia, które nie były wrogie ani poirytowane, po czym przysiedli po obu przeciwnych stronach łóżka Remusa. Peter, dla którego zabrakło miejsca, przycupnął na podłodze w nogach pryczy. Przez chwilę panowało pomiędzy nimi milczenie, jakby potrzebowali się wyciszyć przed kolejną serią krzyków i awanturowania się.

─ Po co w ogóle robiłeś im takie zdjęcia? – zapytał szczerze zdumiony Lupin, wciąż bardzo spokojnym i cichym głosem.

─ Chciałem zachować je dla potomnych – mruknął Syriusz, udając skruszenie i przerażenie. Nikt się nie roześmiał. ─ Z tych zdjęć da się wywnioskować, że zobaczą to już wkró… ała! _Evans!_

Lily odłożyła książkę na półkę, trzymając ją z daleka od głowy Łapy.

─ Jednak do czegoś musiało dość, Evans – zauważył Peter. – Inaczej nie rozbierałabyś się przy…

─ To wszystko jest wyrwane z kontekstu! – syknęła. – To wygląda jakbym… jakbyśmy…

─ Mieli zaraz się bzyknąć – dokończył Syriusz. – Taaa… trochę.

Zarówno Lily, jak i James zarumieni się wściekle. Chociaż znali prawdę, pamiętali, że w cieplarni poruszali podobne tematy. W żartach, ale zawsze. Black, zauważając ich miny, zachichotał z uciechy i poklepał swojego przyjaciela po plecach, jakby chciał pochwalić go za kawał dobrej roboty. Początkowy gniew wyparował, toteż przyszedł czas na wyśmianie całej sytuacji. Był to swego rodzaju znak, że Huncowci zaczynali analizować nowe wydarzenia.

─ Dorian przez te zdjęcia… — zaczęła Lily. Syriusz poruszał sugestywnie brwiami, a Peter zatrzepotał rzęsami i zapytał falsetem:

— No… co _zrobił_ Dorian?

Lily zerknęła na Jamesa i wysłała mu telepatyczną wiadomość. Chociaż nie potrafił czytać jej w myślach jak Jo Prewett, miała nadzieję, że odczyta chociaż: „litości".

— Czekaj, czekaj! — zareagował, jakby dopiero teraz dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji. — To on _też_ je widział?

Syriusz i Peter wymienili spojrzenia i równocześnie przyłożyli dłonie do ust, jak często robiły dziewczyny, chcące wyeksponować idealnie wypielęgnowane paznokcie. Lily obiecała sobie, że do końca całego tego przedstawienia, nie spojrzy w ich kierunku.

— _Widział!_ – prychnęła Lily, jakby to było śmieszne słowo. – Wpadł w szał! Wyrzucił mnie z projektu! Zabronił się ze sobą kontaktować!

Jeśli spodziewała się, że chłopcy oprzytomnieją, przejmą się jej losem i powiedzą chociaż, że bardzo im przykro, to musiała doznać gorzkiego rozczarowania. James uśmiechnął się z triumfem i odparł arogancko: „Szczęście w nieszczęściu". Dziewczyna spojrzała w kierunku Remusa, licząc po cichu, że chociaż on okaże jej zrozumienie. Może i by okazał, gdyby w tej samej chwili nie zerknął na niego James, a on postanowił zbadać odcień sufitu. Co się zaś tyczy pozostałych dwóch Huncwotów, to Lily przecież przysięgła, że nie spojrzy w ich kierunku, i obietnicy dotrzymała.

— Co ja mam teraz zrobić? – zapytała zbolałym tonem. – Wy się z tego śmiejecie, ale prawda jest taka, że tylko ja na tym ucierpię. Nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie. Nikt zbytnio nie jest zaskoczony jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Potter. A zresztą… taki jest już nasz świat, że jak facet jest _lekkich obyczajów_ to jest super męskim gościem, a jak dziewczyna – to automatycznie staje się dziwką. Nie chcę, żeby ludzie tak o mnie mówili. Tym bardziej, że jestem… no, _niewinna._

James parsknął. Ewidentnie rozbawiło go to określenie.

― Nie histeryzuj, Evans – odezwał się Syriusz, naśladując typową „ciotkę dobrą-radę." — Nie możesz być tak zarozumiała i myśleć, że twoja sława nigdy nie przeminie. Pogadają, pogadają i umilkną.

— A jak nie, to możesz zaszyć się znowu w skrzydle szpitalnym – dodał Peter, wysyłając w jej kierunku perskie oczko.

— Pogadam z Poppy – obiecał Syriusz. – Kobieta je mi z ręki. Będziesz mogła przychodzić, kiedy tylko zechcesz.

Huncwoci zaśmiali się równocześnie. Nawet kącik ust Lily lekko drgnął. Ci chłopcy, pomimo całego swojego zepsucia, lekkomyślności i braku jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzialności, nie byli wcale tacy źli, to rudowłosa musiała przyznać. W sumie udało im się całkiem poprawić jej humor.

— A poza tym – kontynuował Black z błyskiem w oku.

— _O, nie –_ szepnął James, czym doprowadził ją do śmiechu.

— Poza tym – powtórzył, unosząc palec wskazujący, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego, ale chciał potrzymać ich jeszcze w niepewności. Lupin szturchnął go nogą, żeby zaczął mówić. — Mogło być gorzej, Evans. Wiesz, ja osobiście wolałabym, żeby udokumentowano zdjęciem moje gorące _kochanie się_ – w tym momencie zdania, już Lily czuła, że jej się to nie spodoba – z Jimmym… – poczochrał go pieszczotliwie. Chłopak oddalił się na drugą stronę łóżka. — …niż na przykład z Peterem.

Pettigrew spojrzał na niego, udając zranienie. James uniósł prawą brew.

— Powiedziałbym, że to było szokujące wyznanie, Syriuszu – odezwał się Remus, z czymś, co przypominało huncwocki uśmieszek na twarzy – ale chyba wszyscy się tego spodziewali.

— Czy on powiedział _wolałabym?_ – szepnął Potter, kręcąc głową w wyrazie niedowierzania. – _Syriuszu…_

— Przejęzyczyłem się! – zaparł się Black. _– Naprawdę!_

— _Tak, tak_ – zgodził się Lupin.

— Ale naprawdę!

Lily śmiała się z dalszego przekomarzania czwórki przyjaciół, ukradkiem obserwując Jamesa. Pomimo tego, że Syriusz sobie żartował, miał rację w jednej materii – faktycznie wolała przeżyć takie ośmieszenie z Potterem niż z kimkolwiek innym. Chociaż prawdopodobnie całe to zamieszanie kompletnie go obeszło, a zdenerwował się tylko dlatego, że myślał, iż Syriusz go okłamał a propos usunięcia zdjęć; chyba zaczynała zarażać się jego spojrzeniem na świat. Wiele osób – w tym Severus – mówiło, że James jest butny do tego stopnia, iż wszystkie negatywne opinie odbijają się od niego jak groch o ścianę. Prawda była taka, że Potter nauczył się nie przejmować zarzutami. Żył dla siebie i po swojemu, a plotki, obelgi i złośliwe pogłoski na jego temat już dawno przestały zaprzątać jego głowę. Miał po prostu dobre nastawienie, przez które nie przemawiała arogancja i samouwielbienie, a raczej… optymizm i wiara w siebie.

I skoro James tak potrafił, to dlaczego ona – nie?

Rogacz wyłapał jej spojrzenie. Wysłał ku niej szczery uśmiech – nie huncowcki, nie łobuzerski i nie jeden z tych, które ćwiczył przed lustrem – po prostu naturalny i wrodzony, o którego obecności być może nawet nie wiedział. Powoli i niezauważalnie przybliżył swoją dłoń do tej jej, i splótł ich palce, jak przed pocałunkiem. Lily już miała szepnąć mu coś na ucho, kiedy drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego stanęły otworem, a do środka wleciała grupka znajomych twarzy.

No, tak. _Piękności._

Około sześciu dziewcząt, mających na sobie tyle makijażu, ile wystarczyłoby dla całego skrzydła na Halloween, chichotało w najlepsze i opowiadało sobie jakieś brudne rzeczy, o czym świadczyły wyrazy ich twarzy. Lily wyrwała dłoń z uścisku Jamesa i odwróciła się w ich kierunku, próbując wyłapać z tego trajkotu jakieś angielskie słowo.

Dziewczyny chyba zauważyły, że Lily się im przygląda, bo podnieciły się jeszcze bardziej i ściszyły głos do szeptu.

— Uważaj, Evans! – krzyknęła jedna z nich w przypływie odwagi. Reszta zaczęła śmiać się do rozpuku. – Nie będzie płacił nawet alimentów!

Potter otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. Lily spojrzała w jego kierunku. Twarz miał nieprzeniknioną, w oczach pustkę, zupełnie jakby dopiero co się obudził. Nie wyglądał na nawet zaskoczonego podobnym zarzutem.

─ O czym ona gada? — zapytała, marszcząc brwi. Piękności roześmiały się jeszcze głośniej. Madame Pomfey zerknęła w ich kierunku, ale była zbyt zajęta pacjentem, który nagle dostał poważnego krwotoku z nosa, żeby zareagować.

─ Uważaj na niego –powtórzyła znajoma, ciemnowłosa mulatka. Lily nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, skąd kojarzy tę dziewczynę. – Niespecjalnie się szanuje. Chociaż… widzę, że trafiła kosa na kamień.

─ Och, odjedź już stąd, gówniaro – warknął Potter. Lily momentalnie przypomniała sobie, kim jest mulatka – Keira Miller, jedna z krótkookresowych dziewczyn Jamesa. O ile nie myliła ją pamięć, byli razem niecałe dziewięć dni. — Nikt nie chce na ciebie patrzeć.

Piękności wydały z siebie zgodne „uuu", jakby chciały pokazać małemu dziecku, jakie odgłosy wydaje z siebie sowa.

— Ale cię broni. Musiałaś naprawdę mu się spodobać, Evans. Albo dobrze mu zrobić.

Lily zarumieniła się wściekle. Czuła się zbyt zażenowana, żeby wyjść z tego starcia zwycięsko. Na szczęście, miała paru sojuszników, o równie ciętym języku:

— Ona przynajmniej nie jest taką kłodą jak ty, Summer – krzyknął w ich kierunku Syriusz, jak zwykle mający ciętą ripostę w pogotowiu. W normalnych okolicznościach Summer Blake na pewno spłonęłaby rumieńcem, jeśli udałoby jej się nie rozpłakać. Teraz najwyraźniej miała nad swoim _idolem_ jakąś przewagę, bo jedynie błysnęła w szczerym uśmiechu.

— Bycie kłodą to chyba naturalna antykoncepcja. Jeśli Potter oszczędza na eliksirach, to wypróbuj to, Evans. Wiesz… historia lubi się powtarzać.

— Co jest grane? — powtórzyła pytanie Lily, coraz bardziej poirytowana. Czując, że ani James, ani Syriusz, ani żaden inny Huncwot nie odpowiedzą jej na to pytanie, wstała, i pomimo całej swojej niechęci do tej grupy, zbliżyła się do Piękności. Spoglądała w kierunku Pottera, kiedy kolejne słowa zastygały w chłodnym, zimowym powietrzu.

— Chodzi plotka, że…

* * *

 **P** oppy Pomfrey była bardzo rzeczową kobietą. Postrzegała świat w prosty sposób, w którym ludzi dzieliła na przystosowanych do życia i aspołecznych. I niestety, doszła do wniosku, że dorasta coraz więcej tych drugich. Może i nie miała dzieci, ale przecież pamiętała jeszcze, jak to jest – mieć szesnaście lat. Musiała zgodzić się, że ten okres nie należy do najłatwiejszych, ale na pewno nie odbijał się na niej tak dotkliwie, jak na współczesnej, hogwarckiej młodzieży. To niemożliwe, że stanowiła wówczas wyjątkową jednostkę. Dzisiejsza rzeczywistość sprzyja nabierania u nastolatków aspołeczności, i tyle.

Najlepszym na to dowodem była ilość problemów, z którymi musiała się zmierzyć w tym roku szkolnym. Pomijając tak wiele wypadków, zaskakujących przypadłości, a nawet epidemię mugolskiej mononukleozy, wciąż wybuchały tu awantury! Tak jak dzisiaj – dobre pół godziny zajęło jej uspokojenie tej gryfońskiej bandy i ostateczne przywrócenie porządku do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ich wrzaski i zwierzęce ryki słyszalne były wszędzie – nieważne, czy przekrzykiwali się w sali, w przedsionku dla odwiedzających, czy na korytarzu, poza skrzydłem. _Dziwne dzieciaki_. Aspołeczne i jakieś głuche, z defektami.

Sytuacja na chwilę obecną wyglądała następująco – rudowłosa dziewczyna, która wściekała się najbardziej z całej tej podburzonej masy, siedziała sama w przedsionku dla odwiedzających, z pomiętoloną kamizelką i polówką, podartym krawatem i gumami do żucia we włosach. Ten biedny likantrop i pucołowaty miłośnik cukierków otrzymali jej pozwolenie na zostanie w sali chorych. Black, razem z dziewuszyskami maltretującymi swoją cerę, został wypędzony daleko, bo na pierwsze piętro. Ostatnią sztukę, obiekt napaści ze strony kilku dziewczyn, w tym rudej, rozczochranego chłopaka z zaćmą, umieściła w swoim gabinecie. W ten sposób nikt nie zakłócał rekonwalescencji jej pacjentów.

Syriusz z Wielkiej Sali w przeciągu piętnastu minut przymaszerował pod drzwi skrzydła, zbierając po drodze tyle zdjęć Evans i Rogasia, ile pomieścił w tornistrze. Naprawdę, nigdy nie zobaczył tak wiele znajomych twarzy na tak krótkim odcisku drogi. Nigdy nie dowiedział się tez tylu rzeczy podczas pieszej wędrówki. Powinien częściej dawać się wyrzucać Poppy, bo wychodziło mu to na dobre.

Zaczęło się od jakże miłego incydentu na korytarzu, tuż nad dwudziestoma zbieranymi przez niego zdjęciami powtykanymi w okno. Luke Davis, nowa zdobycz Meadowes, i Clemence Grant, niedawna przewodnicząca Piękności, siedzieli na ławeczce, trzymali się za ręce i gruchali jak gołąbeczki. Dochodziła godzina dziewiąta, dlatego zagęściła się ilość uczniów oblegających korytarze. Wszyscy jednak byli zbyt zainteresowani zdjęciami, żeby przejąć się nowym, kwitnącym romansem.

Syriusz poczuł się jak niebywale spostrzegawcza osoba.

Stanął bokiem pomiędzy kłócącymi się Shaunee Greengrass i jej siostrą bliźniaczką, ustawiając się tak, że mimochodem słyszał zarówno lamenty sympatii Luke'a, jak i dwóch Ślizgonek.

— Ponoć Jessica słyszała od Luisa, że… — ciągnęła Clemence, wbijając wzrok w kant ławki. Luke wyglądał na coraz bardziej zirytowanego.

— Shaunee, czy Luke przypadkiem nie jest z tobą umówiony w sobotę? – zapytała Martha, jej ślizgońska bliźniaczka.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

—…słyszała, że niby umówiłeś się z Mią Bones…

— Clemence i Phoebe się do niego przyczepiły, Martho.

— Clemence, tłumaczyłem ci, że ani Mia, ani Milicenta…

— …a ta cała historia z siostrą McDonwera…

— Jaka Milicenta? Pytałam cię o Rachel!

— Z kolei Dorcas…

 _Dorcas._

Syriusz wciągnął powietrze. Towarzyszący temu syk sprawiał złudne wrażenie, że Syriusz mówi w języku węży. W przeciągu tych kilku sekund podsłuchiwania usłyszał tak wiele imion, z którymi Luke prawdopodobnie miał jakąś przygodę. Shaunee, Clemence, Mia, Phoebe, Milicenta, Rachel, Sally… _Dorcas._

Co za historia.

Ten chłopak sam dałby radę pozarażać mononukleozą całą szkołę.

Syriusz nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Musiał dokonać trudnego wyboru pomiędzy własną chęcią, a powinnością, problem w tym, że nie był pewien, jaki charakter ma owa powinność. Nie musiał długo się zastanawiać, żeby wiedzieć, iż chce podejść do Davisa i nastrzelać mu niemal tak bezlitośnie, jak wczoraj Rogaś potraktował Chamberlaina. Z drugiej strony był zły na Dorcas i nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać jej długich i nudnych pretensji i wątpliwości, co do niewierności Luke'a. Nie chciał też atakować go teraz, przy licznych świadkach i przy Clemence. Znał tę dziewczynę wystarczająco, żeby domyślić się, iż podobny gest źle zinterpretuje. Ubzdura sobie, że Syriusz pobił Davisa z zazdrości o nią czy coś równie irracjonalnego.

Nie, zdecydowanie lepiej poczekać, aż napadnie go na jakimś pustym korytarzu. Uda mu się zadać dotkliwszą karę.

Syriusz ruszył naprzód, bardziej lub mniej umyślnie spychając ślizgońskie bliźniaczki pod ścianę, tuż na Clemence i Luke'a. Po raz pierwszy postanowił zostawić zdjęcia jego przyjaciół same sobie. Doszedł do pesymistycznego wniosku, że nawet jak je pozbiera, Rudej humor się nie poprawi.

Przypomniał sobie piekło, jakie zgotowała Rogasiowi Evans, kiedy dochodziły do niej kolejne elementy historii Piękności (prawdę poznała bardzo zdemonizowaną, w dodatku słyszała tylko najgorsze, wykrzykiwane fragmenty, bo przy całym tym zgiełku i fali zaprzeczenia ze strony Jamesa, naprawdę ciężko było wysłuchać do końca całej plotki). Pamiętał te oskarżenia, komentarze i tak charakterystyczne dla Evans podsumowanie wszystkiego brutalnie, w jednym zdaniu.

Tuż obok: „Masz dziecko?! Przecież ty masz _szesnaście lat!"_ oraz: „Nie byłeś jedynym kandydatem?! Czy wy tam urządziliście sobie orgię?!" roiło się od innych uwag, które dosłownie wbiły Jamesa w łóżko Remusa, na którym wciąż siedział. Był w jej oczach skończony tak samo, jak Syriusz byłby w oczach Dorcas, gdyby jednak skutecznie uśmiercił Lucasa Davisa.

W złym, pesymistycznym i lekko wzburzonym nastroju pognał przez następny korytarz, wpadając na schody. Jakby tego było mało, postanowiły sobie one z niego zażartować. Syriusz zupełnie niechcący w połowie drogi na górę, zleciał ze schodami w dół, wprost do najniższego piętra, czyli lochów.

Oprócz odrzucającego zapachu, którego Syriusz nie znosił bardziej niż pani Norris, nieprzyjemny kłąb zimna buchnął mu prosto na twarz, jakby duch chodzącego bałwana postanowił przejść go na wskroś. Chciałby powiedzieć, że od razu poczuł się jak w domu, ale lochy – siedziba zarówno Ślizgonów, jak i Puchonów oraz miejscówka, w której odbywały się eliksiry – odwiecznie kojarzyły mu się z prosektorium.

Już chciał wrócić z powrotem na schody, gdy zza zaułka dostrzegł ruszający się, głęboki cień. Jako że w lochach panował półmrok, a cienie wirowały po ścianach jak na parkiecie, ów ślad musiał znacząco się od nich wyróżniać. Syriusz, który obecnie nie miał nic do roboty, a chętnie polepszyłby sobie nastrój, demolując coś, postanowił udać się w kierunku tamtego zaułka.

Kilka susów wystarczyło mu na złamanie dystansu, kilka następnych – na dogonienie napastnika, a na samo rozpoznanie w nim kogoś znajomego wystarczyło mgnienie oka. Po tych wszystkich żartach, kawałach i napadach z Jamesem, twarz swojej ulubionej ofiary zakodowała mu się w głowie niczym sylwetka matki czy brata. Chociaż z całej siły starał się ją wymazać, byle nie oglądać jej również w głowie, było to ponad jego możliwości.

Garbiący się chłopak o ziemistej cerze, z haczykowatym nosem, niemiłym spojrzeniem i z połową twarzy ukrytą za firanką strąkowatych, tłustych włosów – czy istniał drugi taki człowiek na świecie? Unikatowe skrzyżowanie mugolskich alkoholików śpiących w parkach, inferiusa, upiora spod łóżka oraz starej panny – tak, to musiał być nasz Ślizgon!

— _Smarkerus!_ – zaśmiał się, zachwycony. – Kopę lat.

Humor Syriusza niemal natychmiast zaczął się poprawiać. Uwielbiał szydzić ze Smarka. Już pierwszego dnia ich kariery w magicznej szkole, on i James obrali go sobie jako ofiarę i pozostali mu „wierni" aż do teraz. Co prawda, coraz rzadziej urządzali sobie wypady represyjne, ale od czasu do czasu wymykali się, żeby trochę podręczyć znienawidzonego Ślizgona. To od razu poprawiało im nastroje.

Black i Potter traktowali prześladowanie Ślizgonów jak trening, szkolenie przed prawdziwą działalnością jako aurorzy. Byli przekonani, że cały Slytherin zasili w przyszłości szeregi Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, dlatego nie mieli najmniejszych skrupułów przed działaniami, które w innej sytuacji odebraliby jako okrutne. Lubili wcielać się w wymierzających sprawiedliwość. Fascynacja czarną magią, dręczenie mugolaków, ich skrajne, szowinistyczne poglądy – to wszystko napawało ich obrzydzeniem i usprawiedliwiało bezlitosne traktowanie.

A Severus był najbardziej zafascynowany czarną magią ze wszystkich Ślizgonów. Najbardziej pragnął zostać Śmierciożercą, stanąć po przeciwnej, złej stronie wojny. Najbardziej zasłużył na wstręt, gnębienie i odrazę. W przypadku Jamesa jeszcze obraził jego Lily, a każda dopuszczająca się tego osoba musiała ponieść przykre konsekwencje. Nie mogło być inaczej. Chłopak z haczykowatym nosem _musiał_ stać się główną ofiarą ich żartów.

— Bez obstawy, Black? – wysyczał chłopak, przywołując na twarz kpiący uśmieszek. – Proszę, proszę, czyżby nasza ulubiona _sfora_ zaczęła się rozpraszać? _Niebywale chory_ Lupin lekko się dzisiaj zagalopował?

Syriusz najeżył się. Nienawidził osób, które mówiły na temat, o którym nie miały bladego pojęcia, a jeszcze bardziej nie znosił, gdy ktoś obrażał jego przyjaciół. Wiedział, że użycie słowa „sfora" nie było przypadkowe i że Snape, który jak powszechnie wiadomo – nie miał _życia,_ ponownie śledził i podsłuchiwał jego rozmowy z Huncotami.W głowie stanęły mu obrazy najgorszych tortur i najdotkliwszych w skutkach zaklęć.

Już miał wyciągnąć swoją różdżkę i wprowadzić swoje plany w życie, gdy z konsternacją zerknął na swoją pierś. Snape zdołał go wyprzedzić, sam wyciągając różdżkę i skutecznie zatrzymując go w poczynaniach. Syriusz zaśmiał się, co przypominało skowyt psa. Mógł być nieuzbrojony, ale wciąż pamiętał o języku w gębie i swoim darze prowokacji.

— Nie bądź niegrzeczny, Śmieci…

Snape, słysząc znienawidzone przezwisko, zareagował błyskawicznie. Pchnął różdżkę mocniej w brzuch Blacka, tak, że ten aż wzdrygnął się z bólu. Krzywy uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

— Będę trzymał kciuki, żeby twój kumpel był dzisiaj głodny – wycedził. – Wystarczy _zwykłe_ , _niedbałe.._. _podgryzienie_.

Syriusz roześmiał się sztucznie. Gdyby nie fakt, że nie potrafił odnaleźć różdżki w tylnej kieszeni spodni, Snape byłby już martwy.

— Naszemu Wycierusikowi wydaje się, że ma najmniejsze pojęcie na jakikolwiek temat – zagruchał, naśladując ton dumnej ze swojego syneczka matki. – Jak zwykle ktoś sobie z ciebie kpił, a ty wziąłeś to na powa…

Chłopak upadł, porażony zaklęciem rzuconym przez poirytowanego Snape'a. Nie sądził, że został ugodzony _Petrificusem_ albo _Drętwotą,_ jednak nie mógł się zmusić do ruchu. Zorientował się, że Śizgon splunął w jego stronę, i to ostatecznie sprowokowało go do dźwignięcia się na łokcie. Niewiarygodny ból przeszył jego brzuch, jakby nabawił się silnych zakwasów. Zadarł głowę. Nienawistne spojrzenie wspierało w ciężkich próbach stanięcia na nogi.

— Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce was stąd wyleją – warknął Snape, kopnąwszy podnoszącego się z ziemi Syriusza. Black zatoczył się z powrotem na podłogę. Roześmiał się, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie płakałabyś za nami, Smarku? – sapnął, ponownie opierając się na łokciach. Zaklęcie Ślizgona najwyraźniej było silne, ale krótkotrwałe, bo ból mięśni nie był już tak dotkliwy. — Tylko ja, Glizdek, Luniak i Rogaś sprawiamy, że twoje życie ma jakiś _sens_ – odparł, wciąż chichocząc. – Daj spokój, Śmiecierusie… co miałbyś robić, gdybyś nie mógł nas śledzić i donosić Dumbledore'owi?

Twarz Snape'a zrobiła się purpurowa. Syriusz wykorzystał chwilę jego dekoncentracji i rzucił na niego _Levicorpusa –_ autorskie zaklęcie Ślizgona, które James podkradł mu rok temu i zaczął wykorzystywać przeciwko jego konstruktorowi. Severus wybałuszył oczy, upadł na podłogę, żeby zaraz potem poderwać się w powietrze i zawisnąć do góry nogami. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni. W przeciwieństwie do Syriusza nie śmiał się w kryzysowej sytuacji.

Black parsknął. Widok ośmieszonego Snape'a dodał mu na tyle otuchy, żeby ostatecznie podnieść się z podłogi. Zmęczony do imentu, resztkami energii nabrał siły i kopnął Ślizgona prosto w głowę. Gniew i upokorzenie – u Snape'a obecne, u Syriusza już należące do przeszłości – wymalowane było na twarzach ich obydwu. Zarówno Black, jak i Snape przez wpadnięciem na siebie byli wyprowadzeni z równowagi – Syriusz nie mógł przeboleć, jak Davis traktował Dorcas, z kolei Severus wciąż widział przed oczami fotografię przedstawiającą Lily z jej nowym gachem. Z tego powodu obydwoje kompletnie zapomnieli się w wściekłości i mogli zrobić coś bardzo lekkomyślnego.

— Chciałbyś być taki jak my, co? – szepnął butnie Black, od czasu do czasu zadając Snape'owi cios w brzuch lub twarz. — Chciałbyś być popularny, zdolny… _przystojny?_ – zakpił, uderzając go w nos, by podkreślić ostatnie słowo. – Chciałbyś sobie kogoś pobzykać?

Snape skrzywił się. Syriusz nie wiedział, co bardziej rani jego dumę – jego słowa czy kolejne ciosy.

— _Chciałbyś…_

— Mieć dzieciaka w wieku szesnastu lat? – dokończył Snape, krzywiąc się. – Być po rozprawie sądowej? Czy chciałbym, żeby moje nagie zdjęcia były porozwieszane na każdym korytarzu? Być taką szumowiną, żeby wykorzystać do tego nieświadomą dziew…

Ślizgon zdążył urwać, pojmując, że zagalopował się w swoich oskarżeniach, ale Syriusz „domknął" mu usta ciosem. Zmarszczył czoło, chcąc przeanalizować komunikat Smarka. Sekundę zajęło mu pojęcie aluzji, a gdy tylko do tego doszło, ryknął głośnym, perlistym śmiechem. Snape krzywił się, jakby salwa znienawidzonego śmiechu raniła go bardziej niż uderzenia pięści.

— Podoba ci się Evans? – wydukał. – Co jeszcze? Może myjesz włosy?

Snape zachwiał się, jakby chciał uderzyć Blacka pomimo zaklęcia. Syriusz parsknął, przytrzymał jego głowę i szepnął: _Aquamenti,_ kierując zaklęcie do jego nosa _._ Z uśmiechem na ustach obserwował, jak Ślizgon krztusi się i nie może nabrać powietrza. Przez moment przyglądał się, jak ze Snape'a uchodzi życie, ale szybko mu się to znudziło. Kopnął go w brzuch, równocześnie zadając mu ból i pomagając w wypluciu wody. Snape kaszlał jeszcze trochę, nienawidząc faktu, że Black jawnie sobie z niego kpi.

Miał powyżej uszu wszystkich tych kompromitacji zadawanych mu przez Blacka i Pottera. Kiedyś przynajmniej przyjaźnił się z Lily, która pomagała mu się z tym wszystkim uporać. Teraz, kiedy nie miał już nic do stracenia, zniknęły jakiekolwiek skrupuły przed rzucaniem na Huncwotów czarnomagicznych uroków. Owszem, zdarzało mu się śledzenie ich, zwłaszcza podczas pełni, ale robił to w imię większego dobra. Nie chodziło tylko o zemstę, ale też o nieświadomych ludzi, którzy mogli paść ofiarą ich żartów. Z pewnością igranie z wilkołakiem mogło być śmiercionośne. Snape lubił usprawiedliwiać się w ten sposób.

Śledząc ich, nie tylko poznawał plany wroga i zyskiwał nad nimi przewagę, ale też uczył się niezdradzania przy nich swoich tajemnic.

Teraz mógł zdradzić jedną z najważniejszych.

— Chciałbyś być na miejscu Rogasia, co? – zakpił Black. Machnął różdżką, a Snape runął na ziemię, uderzając z impetem głową o podłogę. — Chcesz, żeby zniknął. Myślisz, że w ten sposób Evans przestanie się tobą brzydzić.

Snape chwycił swoją różdżkę, wciąż leżącą na podłodze. Syriusz zapobiegł temu i nadepnął butem prosto na długie, krzywe palce Smarka. Zabolało tak, jakby smagnął mu dłoń wielkim biczem.

— Mną przynajmniej nie brzydziła się własna matka – syknął, mając nadzieję, że Black podniesie nogę. Wściekły błysk zaiskrzył w jego oku. Syriusz kopnął go prosto w brzuch, tak, że jego ofiara przeturlała się pod ścianę. Przepełniony nieopisanym gniewem, zbliżył się do Snape'a, szarpnięciem podniósł go na nogi i przyszpilił go ramieniem go ściany.

— Myślisz, że jesteś taki _mądry?_ – zapytał Syriusz zimnym tonem, chwytając go za gardło. Snape wierzgał się, ale nie mógł zapobiec temu, że Gryfon podnosił go coraz wyżej, aż w końcu nogi oderwały mu się od ziemi, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy oberwał _Levicorpusem._ – Chcesz wiedzieć, co robimy w czasie pełni? – obił jego głowę o ścianę. Snape syknął z bólu. – Przyjdź dzisiaj pod Wierzbę Bijącą. Jest tam pewien konar – przyciśniesz go, a drzewo będzie grzeczne – opisał mu pokrótce, o jaki konar chodzi. – Tam zrobimy sobie babski wieczorek.

Puścił jego szyję. Snape upadł na podłogę z głośnym hukiem. Syriusz nie chciał jeszcze skończyć zabawy, ale zza zaułka zaczęły dochodzić głosy budzących się Ślizgonów. Najwyraźniej przywołały go one do porządku, bo zadowolił się zwykłym kopnięciem. Spojrzał jeszcze na obolałego, zhańbionego, leżącego pod ścianą Snape'a, zaśmiał się szyderczo i rzucił:

— Wyjdź, ściągnij spodnie i sprawdź, czy masz jaja.

Kopnął go jeszcze raz, tym razem we wspomniane przez siebie miejsce, po czym opuścił korytarz i skierował się z powrotem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Na tym punkcie skończyła się jego bogata w przeżycia pielgrzymka od Wielkiej Sali. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się złapać Evans, bo chciał przemówić jej do rozsądku, zanim zrobi coś impulsywnego i zrani Rogasia. _Ponownie._

W tym samym czasie Lily miała bardzo złe przeczucia. Ona i Severus funkcjonowali podobnie jak ta i Jo – ich umysły były połączone. Nie dosłownie, zaklęciem, ale więzią budowaną przez wiele lat, stanowiącą jakby most pomiędzy nimi. Dziewczyna od dawna próbowała go zburzyć. Chociaż wszystkie te rozczarowania, które zadał jej Snape, odcisnęły głębokie piętno na jej sercu i równie głębokie dziury w tym moście zaufania, to wciąż był zbyt solidny i niezawodny. Nie miała pojęcia, czy Sev ma podobnie, ale jeśli chodziło o nią, to posiadała coś na kształt intuicji dwojga bliźniąt. Przeczuwała pod skórą, kiedy ze Ślizgonem działo się coś niedobrego, zupełnie jakby był jej bratem bliźniakiem.

Jednak w tamtym momencie była zbyt wyprowadzona z równowagi i rozdarta, aby zidentyfikować podłoże tych dziwnych złych przeczuć. Można się w końcu pogubić pomiędzy gniewem i rozczarowaniem do Jamesa, zmartwieniem nad poczynaniem Doriana i zaskoczeniem, że Severus znowu zaczął się do niej odzywać oraz – oczywiście – kompletnym załamaniem nad tym, że ktoś porozwieszał jej zdjęcia po całej szkole. Reasumując, z każdą jej relacją z którymś z trzech mężczyzn jej życia, było coś dzisiaj nie tak. A nie zaczęły się nawet jeszcze lekcje.

Wiedziała po prostu, że w tym momencie dzieje się coś złego z którymś z nich, i to wystarczyło, żeby wyrwać ją ze specyficznego stanu pomiędzy snem a rzeczywistością. Zrobiła to, co potrafiła najlepiej – zamiotła wszystkie problemy pod dywan, wybierając sobie jeden, ten najmniej trudny do rozwiązania. Musiała znaleźć w końcu Luke'a Davisa, bo nie pozwoliłaby, żeby banda nastoletnich chłopców wmieszała się w jej przyszłą karierę.

Nie zawali tej transmutacji. Chociażby musiała zniżyć się do najgorszych przekrętów. Czym prędzej wypadła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i pognała w dół, z trzeciego piętra przenosząc się na parter. Zostały jakieś dwa minuty przerwy, potem miała jeszcze godzinę na przygotowanie się do dzisiejszego pytania z transmutacji, i zaczynały się lekcje. Jeśli nie złapie Luke'a teraz, to będzie miała szansę dopiero na obiedzie, a liczyła się szybkość.

Na szczęście, los po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia postanowił się do niej uśmiechnąć. Luke razem z tłumem innych uczniów ze starszych klas, opuszczał właśnie Wielką Salę. W dłoniach trzymał pozwijane w papier kanapki. Lily nieświadomie oblizała wargi, w lekko prowokującym geście. Wystarczyło, że przyjrzała się mu z bliska, i już wiedziała, jak należy go podejść, by osiągnąć swój cel. Odpięła dwa górne guziki swojej polówki, poluzowała krawat i obciągnęła z całej siły bluzkę. Podciągnęła spódniczkę z bioder na talię, zapinając górny guziczek i przywołała na usta uwodzicielski uśmieszek. Nie zastanawiała się wtedy nad reakcją Dorcas na jej przedstawienie – ta osoba po prostu wyleciała jej z głowy, zepchnięta na drugi plan przez niebezpieczną dawkę determinacji.

Luke zauważył ją niemal natychmiast, bowiem poruszała się w wyczerpujący, bardzo nietypowy dla niej sposób, polegający na zataczanie lekkich półokręgów biodrami. Zmrużył oczy i przystanął. Uśmiech wkradł się na jego usta niemal bezwiednie.

— Cześć, Luke – rzuciła, przybliżając się do niego i obdarzając zalotnym uśmiechem. – Jak ci idzie Projekt Absolwencki?

Syriusz, wracający z lochów do skrzydła, zauważył co prawda Luke'a. Co więcej, dostrzegł, ze towarzyszyła mu jakaś rudowłosa kokietka, ale po tym, co usłyszał, przypuszczał, że to jego następna _dziewczyna._ W życiu nie rozpoznałby w niej Evans, która zazwyczaj nie kokietowała ani tym bardziej nie rozmawiała z chłopakami pokroju Luke'a. Wściekał się tak bardzo, że gdyby nie misja, której celem była pomoc najlepszemu przyjacielowi, bez wątpienia wymierzyłby w Davisa przynajmniej _cruciatusem._

 _Chrzanić wszystkie moje zasady,_ pomyślał, zaciskając pięści.

I tutaj właśnie skończył Black – w piętnaście minut doszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i chociaż odbył najkrótszą i najbardziej bogatą w doświadczenia podróż w całym swoim pełnoletnim życiu, dosłownie szalał z wściekłości – i dlatego, że Evans uciekła z przedsionka dla odwiedzających, i przez męską dziwkę Davisa, i przez Snape'a, który mógł naprawdę im dzisiaj zaszkodzić.

* * *

 **Z** mierzch zapadł szybko, bo już o piątej. Remus zawsze uważał, że najpiękniejszy zachód słońca był przez pełnią. Magia unosiła się wówczas w powietrzu, a poza tym piękno chowającego się słońca stanowiło ostatnie wynagrodzenie dla chłopca przed nastaniem nocy. Madame Pomfrey prowadziła go w kierunku Wierzby Bijącej, a on wpatrywał się w górę, bo tylko na to – na przyglądanie się – miał jeszcze siłę. Pomarańczowe wstęgi przecinały purpurowe obłoki niczym rzeka Alchatz hałdy w jego rodzinnym miasteczku. Szarobłękitne punkciki, powtykane pomiędzy pasy w kolorze bordo i złota kojarzyły mu się natomiast z kwitnącymi tam kwiatami – niezapominajkami, pełnikami i tawułkami. Powietrze niemal pachniało miodowym tortem, specjałem kuchni Hope Lupin. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy Remus czuł się naprawdę jak w domu, tyle że przed pakowaniem i wyjazdem w nieznane.

Z każdym krokiem słabł, jakby całe jego ciało buntowało się przed wejściem do środka Wierzby Bijącej, a potem – Wrzeszczącej Chaty, co równoznaczne było z przemianą. Po pewnym czasie pielęgniarka musiała go ciągnąć, a potem wręcz _nieść_ do wlotu tunelu. Kręciło mu się w głowie, co pewien czas dosięgała go potworna, przewlekła migrena, jakby czołg wojskowy przejeżdżał po jego mózgu. Ból w kościach i dziwne rwanie w mięśniach, jakby dynamicznie się rozciągał, również nie ułatwiały mu pokonania krótkiego odcinka tunelu.

Drzewo, wyczuwając chyba pod skórą – a może raczej pod przetchlinkami – ruch, rozpoczęło leniwe wierzganie i powłóczenie gałęziami, jakby dopiero się rozgrzewało. Lupin przełknął ślinę. Nie przepadał za tym drzewem. Zbliżyli się na najbliższą bezpieczną odległość.

Jak zwykle, widząc przeklęto drzewo, Remusa zalała fala wyrzutów sumienia i obrzydzenia do samego siebie. To pierwsze, dlatego że była ona pomnikiem starań Dumbledore'a, żeby nie zrobił nikomu krzywdy, pomnikiem, który on z taką łatwością lekceważył, opuszczając nocą Wrzeszczącą Chatę. To drugie, z powodu nie tyle, co samej przyczyny zasiania drzewa (czyli jego), ale dlatego, że przypominała mu o Peterze, który pod postacią szczura dociskał odpowiedni konar i pozwalał reszcie Huncwotów wejść do środka. Przypominało mu to o samym fakcie, że trójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół z jego powodu opanowała animagię, sztukę ograniczoną prawnie. On natomiast… Ani ich nie powstrzymał, tylko przyglądał się z założonymi rękami, jak co pełnię ryzykują dla niego własne życie i zdrowie, ani nawet nie drążył tego tematu, nie odwodził ich od pomysłu towarzyszenia mu co pełnię. To było egoistyczne z jego strony, ale… oprócz potwornego bólu towarzyszącemu przemianie, utrudniała mu ją jeszcze uciążliwa, dobijająca samotność. Czuł się potworem sam w sobie, a kiedy nie było obok niego nikogo, czuł, że inni również się nim brzydzą. To było jak polewanie wrzątkiem oparzenie. A kiedy… kiedy Huncwoci stali obok niego we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, czuł się pewniej, bardziej ludzko, bardziej… akceptowany.

Odgonił od siebie te myśli. Zawsze starał się być empatyczny i myśleć o innych, dlatego wstydził się tego, że z egoistycznych pobudek jak potrzeba akceptacji naraża życie swoich przyjaciół. Sposępniał jeszcze bardziej. _Nie dość, że potworem za nocy, to jeszcze tyranem w ciągu dnia,_ pomyślał melancholijnie, bo przemiana sprzyjała depresyjnym pobudkom.

Pielęgniarka wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała zaklęciem w odpowiedni konar, stanowiący swoistą dźwignię do zatrzymania wierzby. Drzewo, które już zaczynało obracać jednym ze swoich gałęzi jak dyskiem, nagle spowolniło, a w końcu zatrzymało się, jakby zaspane.

— Idziemy, panie Lupin.

Nogi Remusa ledwo unosiły się z ziemi, ciężkie, jakby ciągnął za sobą kamienie. Kolejna fala bólu przeszyła mu czaszkę. Jęknął. Pomyśleć, że to dopiero początek.

Przejście do tunelu, nawet przy asekuracji pielęgniarki, było dla Lupina ciężkim wysiłkiem. Potykał się co kilka kroków, nogi i ręce mu mdlały, w głowie przewracały się niespójne obrazy, jak miraże pustynne. Na zewnątrz ściemniało się coraz bardziej, tak, że złoża miki w sklepieniu tunelu zaczynały świecić się jak robaczki świętojańskie. Remus wiedział, że musi przyśpieszyć, bo inaczej nie zdąży przed transformacją trafić do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

Żeby nie myśleć o przeciwnościach, skupił się na innych tematach. Ciekawe czy chłopcy już stoją pod drzewem? Zwykle czekali na wyjście madame Pomfrey, a następnie przebiegali już w zwierzęcych formach przez tunel. Teraz jednak zmrok zapadał tak wcześnie, Remus był bliski transformacji… nie wiedział, czy zdążą dotrzeć na czas.

Wydawało mu się, że minęły lata, zanim ujrzał przesmyk światła z innego źródła niż migoczącej miki. Do wnętrza Wrzeszczącej Chaty ledwo się doślizgnął. Osłabienie było silniejsze od faktycznego bólu, czuł się jak staruszek przed śmiercią. Padł na podłogę. Oddech miał nierówny, bladł w oczach. Madame Pomfrey zwykle wykonywała jeszcze szybkie badania, które – choć kompletnie bezsensowne – miały ją uspokoić przed zostawieniem Remusa samego. Teraz jednak studium trandformacji było zbyt zaawansowane. Kobieta drżącymi rękami wyciągnęła z kieszeni szklane buteleczki z kolorowymi miksturami. Jedna z nich była wzmacniająca, dwie pozostałe – przeciwbólowe. Jeśli następowała po nich jakakolwiek ulga, to raczej przez efekt placebo. Lupin dobrze wiedział, że ból uśmierzyłyby tylko silne, czarodziejskie narkotyki.

Nie miał siły, by jej podziękować, dlatego jedynie skinął głową. Resztami człowieczej woli sięgnął po butelkę… była pół stopy od jego palców, zaczął po nie sięgać… jeszcze trochę… ból przeszył jego rękę tak, jakby ktoś połamał mu wszystkie, kolejne kości. Wrzasnął. Zamiast ludzkiego krzyku z jego gardła wyrwało się coś na kształt skowytu. Przełknął ślinę. Nie da rady zażyć tych eliksirów. Podobna sytuacja nigdy mu się nie zdarzyła, toteż nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. Odetchnął ciężko. Tlen dusił go jak ostry zapach spalin.

— Remusie? – szepnął znajomy baryton gdzieś obok drzwi. Lupin nie miał siły, aby spojrzeć w tamtym kierunku, ale domyślił się, kto to mógł być. James na co dzień zawsze nazywał go Luniakiem, Lunatykiem, Luniaczkiem albo wymyślał jeszcze inne zdrobnienie od tego pseudonimu, ale w sytuacjach poważnych, zawsze używał jego imienia. Potter zwykle był tu pierwszy.

Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela znad okularów i westchnął. Kilka susów wystarczyło mu do przykucnięcia obok Lupina, pochwycenia buteleczek w swoje dłonie i otworzenia korka. Pomógł chłopakowi usiąść, wyprostować plecy, a potem nalał mu eliksir prosto do gardła. Miał nieprzyjemny, cierpki smak.

— Nie zauważyła cię? – szepnął Remus, pomiędzy kolejnymi łykami. James pokręcił głową.

— Poppy ma sprawne ruchy. Szybko stamtąd wyszła.

Sięgnął po drugi eliksir, jeden z przeciwbólowych. Zerknął na niego z powątpieniem – najwyraźniej wiedział, to samo, co Remus, że oprócz magicznego opium albo Demencji nic mu nie pomoże. Lupin przypomniał sobie o tym, co powiedziała Bree Angelo w skrzydle, że powinien wziąć akonit… _Akonit…_

Czerwony napój smakował trochę lepiej, jak kompot truskawkowy. Miał podobną, rozcieńczoną konsystencję, a miejscami coś w nim pływało. Trzecia mikstura szczypała go w język, jak papryczka chili albo imbir. Zanim skończył pić, do środka już wbiegł kudłaty, czarny wilczarz, a tuż za nim szary, potężny szczur. Wszyscy w komplecie. James upewnił się, że Remus wypił wszystkie eliksiry i zapytał, czy może coś jeszcze dla niego zrobić. Lupin odmówił. Okularnik wystarczająco mu pomagał samą swoją obecnością. Nie mógł zrobić nic więcej.

Syriusz szczeknął. Przybliżył się do Remusa i polizał go po twarzy, mocząc mu koszulkę. Następnie otarł się o nogi Jamesa, naskoczył i zwalił go z nóg, jakby chciał krzyknąć: „Rusz się, Potter! Nie mamy całej nocy!". Lupin zaśmiał się ostatkiem sił. Chociaż szyja i gardło rozbolały go od nadmiernego wysiłku, od razu zrobiło mu się lżej na sercu. Potter jęknął, zrzucił psa z siebie i usiadł. Sekundę później rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a na jego miejscu pojawił się wysoki, urodziwy jeleń z wielkim, jasnym porożem. Wyglądał jeszcze bardziej dumnie niż zwykle.

Na zewnątrz robiło się coraz mniej różowo, a bardziej szaro. Stopniowo siwizna nieba zaczęła ciemnieć, robić się granatowa, a następnie zupełnie czarna. Kiedy Poppy Pomfrey wróciła do swojego skrzydła i wyjrzała za okno, wielkie, ciężkie chmury, przepowiadające chyba ponownie grad i kłujący, siarczysty deszcz, zakrywały księżyc niemal w całości. Chłodny powiew wiatru zapiszczał w oknach i rozwiał jedną z tych chmur. Dokładnie w tym momencie rozpoczęła się transformacja Remusa.

Chłopak zawsze wiedział, kiedy ona się zaczyna. Przez cały dzień słabł, doskwierały mu bóle i pobolewania, ale wszystkie te nieprzyjemności znikały na jedną, krótką i ulotną chwilę, sprawiając, że Remus czuł się szybszy, zwinniejszy i silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Przemiana rozpoczynała się od zmysłów. Oczy zaiskrzyły mu i pociemniały, źrenice powiększyły się tak, że przysłoniły niemal całe tęczówki. Białka poczerwieniały, jakby krwawiły. Chłopak widział najmniejszy ruch, drgnięcie palca, pajęczynę, kępę kurzu w absolutnych ciemnościach. Następnie rozwijał się u niego słuch, najbardziej dokładny ze wszystkich zmutowanych zmysłów.

Usłyszał bicie własnego serca. Usłyszał szybkie tętno szczura, krew płynącą w żyłach jelenia, dźwięk śliny połykanej przez psa. Usłyszał odgłosy życia nie tylko z najbliższego otoczenia, ale też praktycznie wszystkich miekszańców zamku i Hogsmeade. Słyszał, jak proszą się, żeby do nich przyszedł. Słyszał wołanie ich krwi, która chciała uwolnić się i wylać w całości na zewnątrz z ich krępych ciał. Pragnął usłyszeć donośniejsze odgłosy, ich wrzaski, jęki od bólu…

Jego pysk zaczął ulegać zmianie. Dwudniowy zarost na policzkach rósł w niesamowitym tempie, włosy pojawiały się nad i pod wargami, na brodzie, wyrastały z brwi, z czoła, ze skroni… Szyja się wydłużyła, nos zmienił kształt… i wtedy rozpętało się piekło.

Ostatnią człowieczą rzeczą, jaką doznawał w czasie pełni był ból. Psychiczny, fizyczny, dojmujący i przewlekły. Mięśnie rozciągały się, wydłużały, wzmacniały, zmieniały kształt i piekły przy tym tak dotkliwie jak podczas średniowiecznych tortur. Kości pękały, łamały się, a następnie krzywo zrastały, ponownie łamały… przemieszczały… strzelały…

Remus już nie krzyczał z bólu, tylko wył. Wilczy skowyt przenikał Wrzeszczącą Chatę, wydobywał się na zewnątrz, słyszalny nawet w Hogsmeade. Kręgosłup wygiął mu się, zachrzęścił jak stare narzędzia w pudełku, a potem nacisnął niemiło na mięśnie. Zrywały mu się ścięgna. Dziwna energia wypchała część kurcząco-rozciągających się części owłosionego ciała, formując długi, dyndający ogon. W agonii zerknął na troje zupełnie różnych zwierząt. Ich widok dodawał mu sił. Przewrócił się na brzuch i zaczął chodzić na czworaka, bo nie mógł ułożyć kończyn inaczej. Płytki paznokci odrywały się od palców, a na ich miejscu pojawiały się ostre, zakrzywione pazury. Ręce i nogi zarosły mu futrem, spodnie i koszulka zerwały się i opadły na podłogę.

Remus stracił kontrolę nad sobą. Władał nim instynkt drapieżnika i wyostrzone zmysły. Czuł krew płynącą przez tętnice. Bicie serc. Oddech. Tętno.

Zerknął na swoich przyjaciół. Nie tego poszukiwał. Ich funkcje życiowe były za mało rozwinięte, pragnienie rozlewu krwi prawie w ogóle nie występowało. Czuł… czuł, że człowiek jest blisko.

Zawył i wybiegł przez tunel. Intuicyjnie czuł, że pies, jeleń i szczur depczą mu po piętach. Przyśpieszył.

Kiedy wybiegł na zewnątrz, nareszcie poczuł, że jest w swoim środowisku. Z dala od duszącej, ograniczającej go chaty. Miliony zapachów, dźwięków i obrazów zalało jego umysł, lecz tylko jeden dominował – zapach człowieka. Pobiegł w tamtym kierunku, wyjąc i łamiąc gałązki na trawie. Był jak w amoku. Nie potrafił się zatrzymać.

Tuż za nim jeleń zatrzymał się i spojrzał w kierunku psa. Oboje przez chwilę zamienili się w ludzi, czym zdezorientowali oddalającego się wilka. Nie miał pojęcia, w którą stronę pobiec.

Tymczasem kompletnie nieświadomy czyhającego nad nim niebezpieczeństwa czarnowłosy chłopiec z haczykowatym nosem zbliżył się do Bijącej Wierzby. Słyszał wycie wilka i skowyt psa, ale wydawały mu się bardzo odległe. Myślał, że echo przygnało je z Zakazanego Lasu. Różdżką wycelował w odpowiedni konar, prawie pewien, że został oszukany. Ku jego zdumieniu drzewo zaprzestało ataku. Przejście do tunelu stanęło otworem.

Severus Snape leniwymi ruchami skierował się do wlotu tunelu. W czarnej pelerynie był niemal niewidoczny dla ludzkiego oka. Wycie ponowiło się, wyraźniejsze niż wcześniej. Severus pomyślał, że powinien jak najszybciej znaleźć się w środku.

Wilkołak znajdował się właśnie na jednej z polan w Zakazanym Lesie. Nie chciał wracać do Bijącej Wierzby i znowu utkwić we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, jednak instynkt krzyczał, że musi wrócić do tego miejsca. Obwąchiwał teren i nasłuchiwał odgłosów przyrody, ale rytm wybijany przez ludzkie serce stał się mnie równy, melodyjny i mylący. Nie miał pewności, skąd dobiega.

Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i _Lumosem_ oświetlił sobie drogę. Czuł się jak w pułapce. Nigdzie nie dało się słyszeć czegokolwiek, co świadczyłoby o tym, że Huncwoci byli kiedyś w tym miejscu. Wyk się ponowił. Severus podskoczył z zaskoczenia i upuścił różdżkę. Zgasła, a on nie potrafił znaleźć jej na ziemi.

Oprócz refleksów miki jedynym oświetleniem w tunelu była para wielkich, błyszczących oczu.

* * *

 **L** ily postarała się o to, żeby Dorian był w bibliotece równolegle do tego, jak ona i Luke zaczynali pracę nad projektem. Co więcej, zorganizowała wszystko w taki sposób, że znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia – albo opuści z bibliotekę, pogrążając się możliwie _jeszcze bardziej,_ albo spędzi kilka godzin na oglądaniu swojej byłej dziewczyny i wroga. Postąpił tak, jak przypuszczała – dumnie. Udawał, że nie interesują go ich poczynania, ale rudowłosa widziała, że co parę chwil podnosił wzrok znad książek, a jego twarz wykrzywiał grymas niezadowolenia.

 _Jaka szkoda._

Może i nie powinna czuć takiej satysfakcji z robienia mu na złość, ale obecnie potrzebowała worka treningowego, by rozładować emocje. Każdy kolejny cios był jak uderzenie Pottera prosto w twarz. Och, jak bardzo chciałaby to teraz zrobić!

Luke otwierał właśnie podręcznik od historii magii i wypisywał wszystkie znaczące informacje. Jako że był opanowany, z pewnością pracował intensywniej niż Lily, ale dziewczyna musiała go pochwalić za jeszcze wiele rzeczy. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, o co chodziło Dorianowi, kiedy powiedział, że tak nie znosi Davisa, który był naprawdę sympatyczny. Od razu zauważył zły humor Lilu i wychodził z siebie, by ją rozchmurzyć. Wyciągał dowcipy z rękawa, pracował za nich dwoje i co chwila zagadywał ją na jakiś bezpieczny temat, byle tylko skierowała swój tok myślowy na inne tory niż te związane z Potterem. Chamberlain przedstawił go jako tępego idiotę, podczas gdy był on naprawdę błyskotliwy i światowy – jak na Krukona przystało.

Ojciec Luke'a pracował jako członek w Wizetgamocie, dlatego chłopak miał bardzo dużą wiedzę na temat sądownictwa w magicznym świecie. Stwierdził, że ich temat powinien być powiązany z prawem, ale widząc, że Lily ten temat ewidentnie nie podchodzi, poszedł na kompromis. Taki bezproblemowy facet! Doprawdy, dlaczego ona od razu do niego nie lgnęła?

— Moja siostra jest na prawie – odparła, by się wytłumaczyć. – To znaczy… _idzie…_ jest w college'u… Nie za bardzo ze sobą przepadamy. Sądzę, że… że będzie mi się to z nią za bardzo kojarzyć.

— Nie ma problemu – odparł, zbywając całą sytuację ręką. – Nie możemy dopuścić do sytuacji, w której czujesz się niekomfortowo, co nie? – Lily potaknęła, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Pomysł we wciągnięcie Luke'a w projekt podobał jej się coraz bardziej. Nie to, że z Dorianem źle jej się pracowało – wyręczał ją w zagadnieniach z transmutacji, a Luke – niestety – nawet jej nie miał – ale jednak rozmawiając z nim czuła się skrępowana. Z Davisem nie dzieła żadnej przeszłości, właściwie to niewiele dla niej znaczył, i dlatego mogła pozwolić sobie na więcej swobody. Zabawne, że czasami rozwiązania, które podejmuje się na gorąco i w złości, okazują się genialne.

— W takim razie myślałaś już nad czymś? – kontynuował Luke swobodnym tonem. – Ty i Chamberlain nad czym pracowaliście?

— _My…_ — Lily zawahała się. Z jednej strony spodobał jej się pomysł Doriana i z pewnością zahaczał o wymiar jej zainteresowań, jednak trochę głupi było jej się przyznać przed Lukiem, że jak fanatycy fantastyki śledzili poczynania dawno już wymarłych elfów brytyjskich.

Oblizała wargi.

— Nie… to znaczy, nie chcę kraść Dorianowi tematu.

— Należy mu się – parsknął Luke i wzruszył ramionami. – No wiesz, skoro wywalił cię z projektu.

 _Niby tak…,_ chciała powiedzieć Lily, ale jej podejrzliwa natura obudziła się po bardzo długiej hibernacji. Uniosła jedną brew do góry, po czym mruknęła:

— Dlaczego właściwie jesteście z Dorianem tacy na siebie cięci? No wiesz… skoro jesteście współlokatorami…

Luke skrzywił się, jakby słowo „współlokator" strasznie go obraziło.

— Nie przypominaj – wydukał, wzdrygając się. – Nie jesteśmy na siebie cięci… Po prostu Chamberlaina nie da się lubić.

— _Da_ – uparła się Lily, chcąc go jak najbardziej przyszpilić i uzyskać wreszcie jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi. Skoro zarówno Potter, jak i Black, a teraz jeszcze Luke, nie znosili Doriana tak bardzo, musiał stać za tym jakiś rzetelny powód, jakieś splamienie na nieskazitelnej dotąd reputacji tego chłopaka. – Da się nawet więcej niż go lubić. Wiesz… byłam jego dziewczyną.

—Współczuję – uciął dobitnie Luke. – Całe szczęście, że w miarę poszłaś po rozum do głowy.

Lily wolała już nie mówić, że w tym „pójściu po rozum do głowy" pomógł jej Potter i jego paszcza, która nie mogła odpędzić się od całowania jej nawet – a raczej _zwłaszcza –_ wtedy, kiedy rozmawiała ze swoim chłopakiem.

— Nieważne. W każdym razie myślę, że możemy pójść w podobnym kierunku, co on – odparła. – Nie dlatego, że chcę mu zrobić na złość. Po prostu… zebrałam już dużo materiałów i…

— Jaki to temat? – przerwał jej Luke, ewidentnie rozczarowany, że zabraknie robienia na złość Dorianowi.

— Mitologia.

— Mitologia magiczna?

— I mugolska. Skoro masz mugoloznastwo i opiekę nad magicznymi zwierzętami… ja mam numerologię i wróżbiarstwo. Poza tym historia magii, zaklęcia, obrona… to zahacza też o transmutację. To na pewno ciekawsze niż analiza jakieś ewolucji feniksów.

Luke zmarszczył czoło, ale nic nie powiedział. Na jego twarzy nie było żadnych oznak, czy faktycznie uważa mitologię za ciekawszą niż procesy biologiczne ptaków.

I wtedy rozpoczęli pracę.

Lily przyglądała się profilowi chłopaka, sama nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie włożyć ręce. Niby wybrała dla siebie teksty źródłowe i miała zarys projektu w głowie, ale nie potrafiła przełożyć swoich wyobrażeń na coś trwałego. Kiedy wydawało jej się, że zaczyna wpadać w wir pracy, od razu przypominała sobie całą historię o Potterze i Blacku. Może i nie była to jej sprawa, w końcu nie spotykała się i w sumie nawet nie przyjaźniła ani z jednym, ani z drugim, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafiła trzymać się od tego z daleka. Ludzie w bibliotece wytykali ją palcami i szeptali o jej zdjęciach z Jamesem, mówili, że jest „następna w kolejce", a ona jakoś nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Przez dwa lata odpierała jakiekolwiek ciepłe uczucia do Pottera, wiedząc, że myśli on tylko o jednym, że chce ją po prostu „zaliczyć", potem udało mu się lekko ocieplić swój wizerunek w jej głowie, i to wszystko wydarzyło się po to, żeby cała ta sytuacja pchnęła ją z powrotem do punktu wyjścia.

Skoro próbowała się skupić na tematyce mitologicznej, mimowolnie całą ta sytuacja skojarzyła jej się z pewnym greckim mitem. Czuła się trochę jak Syzyf, który musiał wnosić na szczyt ciężki głaz, a kiedy już tam dotarł, bogowie spychali go z powrotem w dół. Przez cały czas w relacji z Jamesem wnosiła ten głaz, a kiedy udawało im się dotrzeć do jakiegoś jasnego punktu, do szczytu, to nagle działa się sytuacja tak jak teraz, a ona znów musiała wnieść ciężar z powrotem. A to było trudne i bolesne. I chyba nie chciała przechodzić przez to jeszcze raz.

To była jedna z przyczyn – oprócz oczywistego wątpienia, że James jest z tym zainteresowaniem nią poważny – dlaczego nie chciała angażować się z nim w jakiś związek. Obawiała się, że za bardzo się różnią, że nigdy nie znajdą porozumienia, że nigdy nie wyjdą na prostą. Że ten głaz nigdy nie stanie na szczycie stabilnie. Bała się, iż czeka ją masa rozczarowań. A w życiu doznała ich aż za wiele.

— Myślisz o Potterze, co, Lily? – Z rozmyśleń wyrwał ją głos Luke'a. Podskoczyła na krześle i spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona.

— Jesteś rozproszona – usprawiedliwił się chłopak, spoglądając na nią z czymś, co można było uznać za troskę. – Zastanawiam się, czy chodzi o te plotki.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

— Obawiam się, że to coś więcej niż zwykłe plotki.

Luke uniósł spojrzenie znad papierów. Na jego twarzy malowały się mieszane uczucia. Westchnął, wyprostował się na krześle i spytał:

— Chcesz o tym pogadać?

Lily przekrzywiła głowę, na znak, że nie jest do końca pewna. Luke powtórzył jej gest, wysyłając uśmiech pełen otuchy. Gest ten nakłonił dziewczynę do wyrzucenia z siebie chociaż części problemów, które zwykle spychała pod dywan.

— Pewnie myślisz tak jak cała ta zakichana szkoła, że ja i Potter… _no, kochaliśmy się._ W sensie… _czynnym._ No wiesz, że się bzykaliśmy.

— Wiem, o czym mówisz – odparł, lekko rozbawiony. Lily zarumieniła się wściekle.

— No więc… _nie._

— Mówisz o tym każdej zaczepiającej cię osobie – zauważył. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, bo chociaż było w tym trochę prawdy, zabrzmiało to strasznie prześmiewczo w ustach Luke'a. Jakby zapreczała oczywistemu. – Wiesz, kojarzę cię z tych twoich… _poglądów_ – odparł, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Czy to nie ty i Mary McDonald w czwartej klasie zorganizowałyście w czwartej klasie bunt feministyczny?

Lily zarumieniła się jak piwonia. Och, w czwartej klasie ona i Mary były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i robiły razem dużo więcej podobnych rzeczy. Ledwo już pamiętała całe przedsięwzięcie, ale to zdecydowanie brzmiało na ich robotę.

— _Nie… nie pamiętam_ – odparła wstydliwie. – Ale… biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zorganizowałam strajk z powodu różowej choinki w naszym pokoju wspólnym… — Luke parsknął, najwyraźniej myśląc, że żartuje – …to możliwe.

— No więc… — analizował jej słowa Luke – chyba nie martwisz się, że ktoś nazwie cię za plecami dziwką. To chyba jedna z zasad feministek, co nie? Skoro faceci się puszczają, to czemu laski nie mogą?

Lily potaknęła, bo zgadzała się z tą zasadą, ale jednak nie chciała, żeby rozmowa zeszła na feministyczne tory. Mogłaby się lekko zapędzić i odstraszyć Luke'a od siebie.

— Nie martwi mnie to – przyznała, nie do końca prawdziwie. – Po prostu… naprawdę _tego_ nie robiliśmy.

Luke spojrzał na nią sceptycznie. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— To wszystko było wyrwane z kontekstu – brnęła, usiłując za wszelką cenę przekonać choć jego. Davis westchnął i chciał już uciąć temat, gdy Lily wykrzyknęła: „Och! To po prostu _wy wszyscy_ jesteście zboczeni!".

Najwyraźniej wykrzyknęła to trochę _zbyt_ głośno (chociaż chciała, żeby wszyscy słyszeli), bo niemalże wszystkie głowy w obrębie najbliższych działów książek, zwróciło na nią rozbawione spojrzenia. Łącznie z Dorianem. Tyle że on nie wyglądał na skorego do śmiechu, tylko wściekania się.

Najbardziej zachwycony jej wybuchem był Luke, który z całych sił starał się zachować poważny wyraz twarzy, ale wychodziło mu to kiepsko. Lily jęknęła i spiorunowała wzrokiem każdy zakątek biblioteki. Miała nadzieję, że pani Pince nie wyrzuci ją za podobne zachowanie na korytarz. Dziewięćdziesiąt procent gapiów wróciło do swoich poprzednich zadań, resztę (w tym Chamberlaina) Lily zignorowała.

— Dobrze, nie robiliście tego – zgodził się Luke, rozsiadając się wygodnie na swoim krześle. – Po prostu pozwoliłaś mu siebie rozebrać, żeby potem cię ubrał.

Lily westchnęła.

— Daruj sobie ten sarkazm. Śnieg wpadł mi zza kurtkę – tłumaczyła. – Miałam zmarznięte palce i nie mogłam… no wiesz, odpiąć zamka. Potem okazało się, że… że mam mokrą koszulkę, a w cieplarni było chłodno, i…

Urwała, bo sama zwątpiła w swoją wymówkę, chociaż była prawdziwa.

— Nieważne – westchnęła. – Chodzi o to, że do niczego nie doszło, ale…

— Ale mogło? – pomógł jej Luke. Lily pokręciła głową.

— Raczej: może. Jeśli wszystko będzie dalej się tak toczyć, a ja się nie uspokoję, to… kiedyś _może_ się coś takiego stać. A dla niego to nie będzie nic nowego i…

— Czyli… jesteś zła, bo Potter nie jest prawiczkiem? – domyślił się.

— NIE! – jęknęła. – Chodzi mi o _tę dziewczynę._ Plotka czy nie plotka, tak James by się zachował, również gdyby… gdyby to spotkało mnie.

Luke przyjrzał jej się uważnie, jakby takie wyjaśnienie – zdaniem Lily najbardziej _logiczne_ – kompletnie do niego nie przemawiało. Zadumał się głośno, najwyraźniej potrzebując czasu na przeanalizowanie całego tego galimatiasu. Evans nawet mu zazdrościła. Sama chciałaby potrafić wyciszyć się na tyle, by to dokonać.

— Możesz się ze mną nie zgodzić, Lily – zaczął niezbyt obiecująco Luke – ale nie chcę być z tobą nieszczery. Potter może i nie powinien zabawiać się z tą dziewczyną. Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałem, ale Rachel Sommers powiedziała mi, że ona była zaręczona z jego kuzynem – Lily potaknęła, bo tę część historii dobrze pamiętała. – Ale stało się. Spanikował i nie można się dziwić. Czy ty byś nie świrowała, gdybyś dowiedziała się dzisiaj, że jesteś w ciąży?

— Och, oczywiście, że bym świrowała, ale…

— No i to samo stało się z nim. Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe – odparł brutalnie. – Wy, dziewczyny, macie na tyle gorzej, że na skutek błędu jesteście załatwione na dziewięć miesięcy, a może nawet dłużej… jeśli tak zdecydujecie. Ale co on mógł zrobić? Tak szczerze? Miał rzucić szkołę, ożenić się z laską jego kuzyna i wychowywać dzieciaka, o którym nawet nie miał pewności, czy jest jego?

— Na pewno nie powinien zostawić jej samej sobie. I nie powinien pozwolić na to…

Luke kompletnie zignorował wtrącenie Lily i brnął dalej:

— A co z tego, że _powinien?_ Czy ktoś wyszedłby na tym szczęśliwie? Potter, który miałby zrujnowaną całą przyszłość? Serena, która po mieszkaniu przez długi czas zaręczona z jakimś facetem, nagle dostaje zamiast niego zupełnie obcego gościa? A może ten dzieciak, który dorastałby, wiedząc, że jego rodzice się nie kochają?

Lily pokręciła głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

— Mój ojciec był świeżo po szkole, kiedy urodziła się moja siostra – zaczęła takim głosem, jakiemu nikt nie ośmieliłby się przerwać. – Zaliczył wpadkę. Wcale nie kochał mojej _matki,_ ale ożenił się z nią i był wierny – co w jego przypadku jest faktycznie _zaskakujące_ – przez dziesięć lat małżeństwa. To ona rzuciła go bez powodu. Może i mam swoje wady, ale chyba nie uważasz, że dopadł mnie jakiś _defekt psychiczny,_ skoro moi rodzice się nie kochali?

— Nie _, no co ty,_ Lily _…_ oczywiście, że zdarzają się _i takie_ sytuacje, ale…

— Mój ojciec wcale nie jest wzorem do naśladowania – kontynuowała, chcąc wyrzucić z siebie cały gniew, który nosiła w sercu przez cały dzień. – Nie czarujmy się, facet jest nieodpowiedzialny, roztrzepany i kochliwy jak nastolatka. W naszym wieku zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo jak Potter i Black. Ale był przyzwoity. Wiedział, że trzeba zapłacić za swoje błędy.

Zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę, trochę po to, żeby Luke mógł zastanowić się nad jej słowami, a trochę po to, by samej uporządkować słowa w głowie. Kiedy zaczęła mówić ponownie, jej głos nie brzmiał już tak ostro, ale raczej głucho, z goryczą:

— Ja wcale nie mówię, że jeden z nich musiał się z nią żenić i płacić do końca życia za błędy, które zrobili w wieku piętnastu lat, no, w przypadku Blacka prawie szesnastu. Ale powinni chociaż się nią zainteresować. Powinni też nie posuwać się do wtrącania tej dziewczyny do więzienia!

— Plotki plotkami – potwierdził Luke. – Ale ja szczerze wątpię, że odesłano ją do Azkabanu. Ciężarne kobiety nie mogą tam trafić. Takie jest międzynarodowe prawo czarodziejów.

— Może na odsiadkę odesłano ją po rozwiązaniu.

— Pomyśl – zaśmiał się. – Skoro James nic nie wiedział o jej skazaniu, nie mogła zasiąść przed Wizetgamotem.

Lily spojrzała na niego bez zrozumienia. Była zbyt wstrząśnięta, kiedy usłyszała o ciąży Sereny Marceau, żeby skupić się na dalszego ciągu całej historii. Kiedy Summer Blake relacjonowała jej wszystko, a James próbował ją przepędzić, musiała ograniczyć ilość zdań do minimum, pomijać wiele faktów, a Lily i tak ledwo przyswajała te najważniejsze słowa. Luke, który nie przeżywał całej tej historii tak jak ona, na pewno zapamiętał więcej wypadków i gdyby postanowili zagrać teraz w głuchy telefon, bez wątpienia doprowadziłby swoją drużynę do zwycięstwa.

Nawet nie myślała o całym elemencie z rozprawą sądową! To znaczy, myślała o losie Sereny, ale nie zwróciła uwagi na tak istotny fakt, jak to, że James miał problemy z prawem. A powinna. Nie chciała udawać, że zna się na prawie, nieważne, czy mugolskim, czy czarodziejskim. Posiadała jednak _minimalną_ wiedzę na ten temat, chociażby z rozmów dorosłych albo z filmów i oper mydlanych (dawała głowę, że kiedyś w _Coronation Street_ działo się coś podobnego). Rozprawa Jamesa mogła zostać odroczona, nawet kilka razy, ale ostatecznie wyrok musiał otrzymać. Skoro uniewinniono go, a cała wina przeszła na Serenę, James nie mógł o tym nie wiedzieć.

 _Chyba._

Niepewna, przełknęła ślinę i zapytała naiwnie, licząc, że Luke lepiej jej to wytłumaczy:

— Dostałby wezwanie?

Chłopak potaknął.

— Jeżeli ta kara miała przypaść jemu – ale James jest nieletni, więc i tak nic poważnego by mu się nie stało – _na pewno_ dostałby wezwanie. Owszem, coraz częściej w ministerstwie aresztują kogoś bez procesu, ale w tym przypadku to raczej mało prawdopodobne – rozejrzał się po bibliotece, jakby z obawy, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje, a następnie pochylił się nad Lily. Jego nos praktycznie muskał ją w czoło. — Główną przyczyną braku procesów jest obawa przed korupcją, ale to ma się głównie do majętnych rodów. Bardzo często odkupują więźniów. Zmylają kontrolę, która sprawdza, czy Wizetgamot nie jest pod _Imperiusem,_ dają sędziom w łapę… albo jeszcze inaczej. Jest wojna i naprawdę ostatnim, czym przejmuje się minister Minchum, jest niezawisłość Wizetgamotu. Wszystko łatwiej jest załatwić.

Lily oblizała wargi. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie, co Summer mówiła jej na temat całego procesu, ale niewiele potrafiła przywołać do głowy. Wiedziała na pewno, że rodzina Jamesa, z którą Serena miała się skoligocić, uznała ją za winną i nie wsparła w sądzie.

— _Cmokierki_ mówiły, że od tej dziewczyny wszyscy się odsunęli – powiedziała na głos – a rodzina Jamesa kazała jej wypłacić jakieś odszkodowanie… _czy coś._

— W tym wypadku nikt więc jej nie wykupił – zawyrokował Luke. – W takim razie, jest jeszcze jedna przyczyna odsyłania przestępców bez wyroków – czyli kompletny brak czasu w ministerstwie. Sam-Wiesz-Kto ma wielu zwolenników, którzy zostają łapani dziesiątkami. Często zdarza się, że tych, którzy nie mają szans na wygranie rozprawy – i są również biedni, jak Serena – idą do Azkabanu chociażby niewinni, bo po prostu Wizetgamot nie ma czasu wszystkich przesłuchać. Ale tutaj wracamy do ciąży. Skoro czekano do jej rozwiązania, mieli mnóstwo terminów. To nie jest możliwe.

— Co to zmienia, czy był wyrok, czy nie? – zapytała, prychając. – James nie wiedział o wtrąceniu tej dziewczyny za kratki – tego jestem _pewna_. Skoro twierdzisz, że to oznacza, iż nie miała procesu – to w porządku, wierzę. Zostaje więc opcja, że odesłano ją do Azkabanu bez niego. Chociaż jest mało prawdopodobna, to po co w nią wnikać? Jakoś to tam się stało. Dziewczyna jest za kratkami. Czy to coś zmienia, że trafiła tam bezprawnie?

— Zmienia – odparł z uśmiechem. – Bo wczoraj Minchum uwolnił wszystkich skazańców bez wyroku. Tych, którzy trafili do Azkabanu _bezprawnie._

Lily zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. Minister Minchum uwolnił więźniów? Czy on postradał zmysły? Skąd Luke ma takie informacje? Już chciała zadać te wszystkie pytania, kiedy nieoczekiwanie tuż pod nos podsunięto jej _Proroka Codziennego_ z wczoraj. Lily zerknęła na nagłówek i zamarła, bo tylko tak potrafiła na to zareagować. Już na pierwszej stronie redaktorzy przeżywali odważną decyzję nowego ministra i odsyłali na stronę siódmą, gdzie rozpoczynała się galeria wypuszczonych na wolność przestępców.

Zdjęć naliczyła dwadzieścia, i oczywiście nie wiedziała nic na temat osób, które przedstawiały (chociaż mogła przysiąc, że Trevor Monroe, ostatni wymieniony, wyglądał nieco znajomo), ale miała pewność, że każdy z nich naprawdę zasłużył na pobyt w Azkabanie. Potwierdzał to amok w oczach, zabójczy wyraz twarzy, emanująca od nich bezwzględność…

I nigdzie nie było Sereny Marceau.

— To wszyscy? – zdziwiła się, przekartkowując Proroka dalej, jakby w poszukiwaniu dalszej części galerii.

— _Nie –_ odparł Luke. –To tylko ci najgorsi przestępcy.

Spojrzała na niego z naganą. Nie powinien żartować z takiego tematu, bo wypuszczenie takich ludzi mogło stanowić przewagę dla Voldemorta na wojnie. Każdy z nich wyglądał jej na doświadczonego Śmierciożercę.

— Na pewno wypuścił więcej osób – brnął Luke, wpatrując się w sufit. – Do gazety na skargę poszły tylko majętne rodziny, które nie są zależne od ministra. Skoro van Weertowie czuli się tak obrażeni, na pewno wydrukowano by zdjęcie Sereny w tej „galerii".

W to akurat Lily nie wątpiła. Rodzina Jamesa _musiała_ należeć do tych majętnych i niezależnych od ministra. Na Boga! Przecież ona była w jego domu, widziała, jak tam wygląda! Do pełni szczęścia Potterom brakowało tylko gadających mebli. Skoro łaknęli zemsty i sprawiedliwości do tego stopnia, że wytoczyli sprawę członkowi własnej rodziny, to na pewno nie pozwoliliby, żeby sytuacja, w której ktoś psułby ich wendetę, przeszłaby nieroztrąbiona. Zmarszczyła brwi.

—Myślisz, że oni o tym nie wiedzą? – zapytała, myśląc w tamtej chwili bardziej o jej znajomych niż o starszym pokoleniu rodziny Jamesa. Luke zachichotał.

— Black, DeVitt i Potter? – domyślił się inteligentnie Luke. – Może i nie _wiedzą,_ ale wątpią, że faktycznie coś jej się stało. A Mary? Mary jest zbyt bystra, żeby coś takiego umknęło jej sprzed nosa. Jestem pewien, że wie. Ale będzie udawać, że nie, aby zrobić z tego większy dramat.

Lily potaknęła, wciąż zamyślona. Nowe informacje chyba były wciąż zbyt świeże, żeby Lily mogła ustalić swoją nową postawę w całej sprawie. Fakt, że Serena nie trafiła do więzienia może i lekko upiękniał całą historię, ale wciąż stanowiła ona wielkie splamienie na życiu Jamesa i Syriusza. Wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie w stronę Davisa. Pomimo tego, że miejscami irytował ją podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy (jak mógł uważać, że zachowanie Jamesa nie było karygodne?!), naprawdę wiele mu zawdzięczała. Był jedyną osobą od dawna, która pomogła jej coś zrozumieć, która dostarczyła parę odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania.

Nie był tak zakłamany jak Mary, Potter, Black czy nawet Dorian, którzy wkręcili ją w całą swoją _zabawę,_ przypominającą powieść kryminalną, po to, by mącić jej w głowie i karmić kłamstwami. Luke wytłumaczył jej jak funkcjonuje współczesny świat czarodziejów czarno na białym, nie demonizował go ani nie gloryfikował. Wytłumaczył jej brutalnie, że w czasach wojny i anarchii władzę mają czystokrwiste rody, a więc poplecznicy Voldemorta. Jako jedyny nie bał się tego przed nią przyznać.

Zupełnie jakby jedyny uwierzył, że prawda jej nie przerazi.

Luke był naprawdę inteligentnym gościem. Zdecydowanie nie pasował do Dorcas, której wiedza ograniczała się do tego, że nie wolno zasypiać w makijażu i myć włosów po trwałej. Chłopak odpowiedział na jej uśmiech.

— Szkoda, że oni nie są tacy jak ty… — powiedziała na głos. Coś w oczach Luke'a zabłysło.

— Twoi chłopcy? – domyślił się. – Potter i Chamberlain?

Potaknęła, mimowolnie przypominając sobie, że dzisiaj rano nazwała tych dwóch i Snape'a mężczyznami jej życia. Czasami czuła się jak bohaterka romansów, które czytała z wypiekami na policzkach Emmelina. One miały podobne rozterki.

— _Tak_ – potaknęła. – Chciałabym, żeby przestali ukrywać przede mną _tyle_ rzeczy. Żeby porozmawiali ze mną i po prostu wytłumaczyli… _tak jak ty._

— Lily Evans potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie jej wszystko objaśniał? – przetarł oczy z niedowierzania. – Gdzie się podziała twoja słynna duma?

Dziewczyna roześmiała się, bardziej z jego miny niż z żartu.

— Wciąż jest na swoim miejscu, ale… nie ukrywam, że jestem mugolaczką. Dużo rzeczy w waszym świecie jest dla mnie niezrozumiałych – odparła, rumieniąc się wściekle. Nienawidziła przyznawania się do słabości. – Wszyscy traktują mnie jak osobę, którą trzeba chronić przed prawdą, a ty… ty nie karmisz mnie kłamstwami jak oni wszyscy.

Lily nie chciała, żeby ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało tak ciepło i filuternie, ale kiedy słowa opuściły jej usta, nie było już odwrotu. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, sama zszokowana, na jaki ta rozmowa zeszła tor. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony był Luke, jednak na jego twarzy nie dało się dostrzec żadnych zniesmaczonych oznak, jak w przypadku Lily. Wyglądał raczej, jakby… jakby mu się to _podobało._

Rudowłosa pamiętała jeszcze niebezpieczne błyski w jego oczach i to, że miała ochotę zerwać się z krzesła i schować za Dorianem. W następnej sekundzie zapomniała już o jego obecności. Co więcej, zapomniała o Potterze, o Blacku, o ciężarnej Serenie Marceau, o Mary i… i niestety, również o Dorcas.

Pozwoliła Lukowi Davisowi na złożeniu na jej ustach gorącego i bardzo odważnego pocałunku. Fala gorąca zalała jej umysł i odcięła od zmysłów. Siedziała jak sparaliżowana. Nie mogła, a nawet nie była świadoma, że może coś zrobić. Bardziej intuicyjnie niż świadomie położyła ręce na jego piersi i przybliżyła twarz jeszcze bardziej.

Stojąca w drzwiach biblioteki Dorcas zawróciła w korytarz natychmiast potem. Prawie wszyscy – oprócz Lily i Luke'a – usłyszeli jej szloch.

* * *

 **L** ily nigdy nie była dobrą biegaczką. Pamiętała, jak w pewne wakacje jej siostra uparła się, że zacznie uprawiać jogging, żeby schudnąć. Znała swój słomiany zapał, dlatego potrzebowała partnera w tych zmaganiach, który pilnowałby ją i wspierał w regularnycah treningach, ale niestety, jej przyjaciółka, Charlotte, spasowała. Chociaż wybitnie nie było jej to na rękę, zgodziła się biegać z Lily. Rudowłosa po cichu marzyła o tym, że podczas truchtania ona i siostra ponownie odnajdą wspólny język i ostatecznie zażegnają te wszystkie trudne spory. Niestety, nie dość, że jogging okazał się męką, to jeszcze Tunia nie odezwała się do niej ani słowem. Obydwie przyjęły z radością koniec wakacji i równocześnie koniec sesji biegowych.

Pamiętała również jeden raz, kiedy podczas przerwy świątecznej musiała zatrzymać się w szkole swojej macochy, Caroline, gdzie ta prowadziła sekcję baletową oraz nauczała biologii. Siedziała na zapleczu i czekała na kobietę, która miała wrócić z nią do Surrey. Klasa Caroline miała lekcję na temat hormonów i rozmawiali o adrenalinie. Lily mimochodem słuchała wykładu swojej macochy i zapamiętała z niej wystarczająco, żeby stwierdzić, iż w momencie rozpoczęcia biegu zalała ją szalona dawka tego hormonu.

Po tym, jak Luke Davis ją pocałował, w rudowłosej obudził się tłumiony przez lata duch sportowy, potencjał lekkoatlety i przede wszystkim olbrzymia chęć, by trochę sobie pobiegać. To było jakby przez całe życie miała skute nogi, a Luke wraz z dotykiem swoich ust stopił krępujące je kajdany. Wybiegła z biblioteki, a następnie przemierzała przez korytarze z taką prędkością, że uczniowie – nawet gracze w Qudditcha – odwracali się za nią i przecierali oczy z niedowierzaniem. Biegła tak szybko, że aż się za nią kurzyło. W trakcie kilkuminutowego sprintu oraz pokonania podskokami kilkudziesięciu stopni, nie odczuła żadnego zmęczenia. Płuca nie paliły jej jak podczas joggingu, nie chciało jej się pić, położyć ani wymiotować. Jedyne, na czym się skupiła, to dobiegnięcie do celu i zostawienie Davisa daleko za sobą.

Zatrzymała się dopiero przed portretem Grubej Damy, a wtedy adrenalina przestała ją zalewać. Momentalnie zatoczyła się na podłogę, oparła głowę o ścianę i zaczęła oddychać ciężko i krztusić się, jakby miała astmę.

─ Wyglądasz jakbyś połknęła stado hipogryfów – mruknęła Gruba Dama, odnotowując ciężki oddech Lily, która praktycznie zwracała swoje płuca, o ile już nie spaliły się z tego wysiłku. ─ Gdzie ci tak śpieszno, kochanieńka?

─ Wpuść mnie… ─ wydukała. ─ M… muszę zobaczyć się z Syriuszem Blackiem. _Cy…Cygnus dwunasty._

Chociaż Gruba Dama była starym obrazem i równocześnie martwą kobietą, czasami plotkowała z innymi obrazami, zwłaszcza ze swoją przyjaciółką Violet. Najwyraźniej nawet ona pojęła powagę sytuacji, w której Lily Evans prosi Syriusza Blacka o rozmowę, bo natychmiast otworzyła przejście, nie potwierdzając nawet, że podane przez nią hasło jest prawidłowe.

W pokoju wspólnym nie było żywej duszy, mimo że nie dobiegała wcale późna godzina. _Najwyraźniej,_ pomyślała Lily, _dzisiejsza dawka skandali dostarczyła im za dużo emocji jak na jeden dzień._

Ledwo stojąc na nogach, poczłapała w kierunku schodów do dormitoriów, ale tym razem skierowała się na prawo, gdzie mieściły się sypialnie chłopców. Znalazłszy się na klatce schodowej, niemal identycznej do tej po drugiej stronie, przed dormitoriami żeńskimi, zaczęła przeglądać tabliczki wywieszone na drzwiach.

 _Fairchild… Clearwater… White… Collins…_

 _Dwyer…_

 _BLACK, Syriusz. LUPIN, Remus. PETTIGREW, Peter. POTTER, James._

Przystanęła. Na wpół ze zdumieniem, na wpół z rozbawieniem zerknęła na numer sypialni – sześć. Od razu widać, że chłopcy trafili we właściwe miejsce.

Bez zbędnych ceregieli chwyciła za klamkę i pchnęła drzwi bokiem, obawiając się, że nie starczy jej siły, by je otworzyć. Niestety, ani drgnęły. Coraz większe zmęczenie dawało po sobie znać, toteż Lily – trochę z obawy, że nie ustoi na nogach, a trochę ze zwykłego zniecierpliwienia – zaczęła pięścią uderzać w drzwi i framugę. Minęła chwila, zanim usłyszała szelest po drugiej stronie.

─ Lily? – zdziwił się Potter, otwierając jej drzwi. Chociaż nie było późno, przebrał się już w bokserki i podkoszulkę. Dziewczyna wyminęła go w drzwiach i upadła na najbliższe łóżko, ciężko oddychając.

─ Ty… _biegłaś?_

Lily pokręciła głową z rezygnacją, ale przypomniała sobie szybko, że nie przyszła tutaj po to, żeby wylegiwać się w łóżku na oczach Jamesa Pottera. I tak dostarczyła ludziom zbyt wielu okazji do plotek na ich temat. Nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Nie chciała mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Leniwie uniosła się i oparła brodę na ręce. Znajome, orzechowe oczy wlepione były w nią z wyrazem konsternacji i oczekiwania na wyjaśnienia.

─ Gdzie on jest?! – wydukała piskliwie Lily, postanawiając być najbardziej oschła jak się dało. Chciała, żeby zabrzmiało to ostro, ale ciężki oddech i napływające do jej oczu łzy skutecznie to udaremniły. James spojrzał na nią bez zrozumienia. Rudowłosa zaklęła pod nosem, zdenerwowana, że chłopak z góry nie wie, o co jej chodzi.

─ Och! Twój kumpel!

─ Mam trzech kum…

─ BLACK! Gdzie jest BLACK?!

Jeśli wcześniej można mówić o tym, że James był zaintrygowany, to w tamtej chwili praktycznie umierał z ciekawości. Znał Lily i swojego przyjaciela na tyle, że wiedział, iż pomiędzy nimi pełnej zgody chyba nigdy nie będzie. Owszem, mieli lepsze momenty, kiedy mogli uchodzić nawet za dobrych znajomych, ale ostatecznie kłócili się na śmierć i życie i wracali do wzajemnego wstrętu. Sama _skrajna_ różnica charakterów skutecznie ich od siebie odpychała, a jeśli dodać do tego Jamesa, to o zgodzie nie mogło być mowy. Syriusz uważał bowiem, że Lily psuje jego najlepszego przyjaciela, wykorzystuje go i mąci mu w głowie, z kolei Evansówna utrzymywała, iż Black ma na Pottera negatywny wpływ i podjudza go do amoralnych zachowań. Skoro Lily chciała porozmawiać z Syriuszem Blackiem, to koniec świata najwyraźniej się zbliżał.

─ S… _Syriusz?_ Chcesz porozmawiać z Syriuszem?

Lily spojrzała na niego gniewnie i już chciała odpowiedzieć coś niemiłego, gdy nagle, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, głos jej się załamał, wzrok wlepiła w podłogę, a ramiona zatrzęsły nerwowo. James uniósł brew. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, więc jego pierwszą reakcją było sprawdzenie, czy oby Lily coś nie boli. Zdziwił się potwornie, kiedy odkrył, że po jej policzkach ciekły łzy, a dziewczyna nieumiejętnie tłumiła szloch.

Nie czuł się dobrze przy płaczących dziewczynach, a już na pewno nie przy płaczącej Lily. Zakłopotanie, połączone z niepokojem i smutkiem zalało go falą tak potężną, jak w jego opinii jedna kropla z oczu Evansówny. Przysiadł na swoim łóżku, bo właśnie na nie padła Lily, wpadając tu jak burza. Niepewnie pogłaskał ją po głowie i szepnął: „ciiii", jakby pocieszał zapłakane dziecko. Lily chwyciła w ręce poduszkę i na oślep wymierzyła nią cios w Jamesa. Trafiła go w klatkę piersiową.

Tutaj kończyło się pocieszanie.

James westchnął, wstał, by nie pogarszać jeszcze sytuacji, po czym zbliżył się do swojej szafki nocnej i poszukał w niej haftowanej chusteczki. Kiedy nareszcie ją znalazł, przykucnął i ujął zwisającą z łóżka rękę Lily. Wepchnął w nią chusteczkę i zamknął jej dłoń. Palce dziewczyny zacisnęły się na chusteczce jakby ściskały złotego znicza. Rudowłosa wyprostowała się. Ręka drżała jej, kiedy podnosiła kawałek materiału na wysokość twarzy. James poklepał ją delikatnie po plecach, kiedy z całej siły wydmuchiwała sobie nos.

─ Jestem taka żałosna – wydukała, po czym znowu zaniosła się szlochem. James jęknął i objął ją ramieniem.

─ To nieprawda. _Księżniczko_ …

─ Ja… ja nie płaczę – pociągnęła nosem. – Nie jestem płaczącym typem. _Nie…_ nie przez takie idioctwo.

James w myślach przeliczył wszystkie te razy, w których Lily rozpłakiwała się bez większego powodu albo kiedy był świadkiem jej histerii. Jak przystało na osobę bardzo emocjonalną, płakała równie często, jak wpadała w szał. Troszeczkę przesadziła z tym „niepłaczącym typem", ale James nie winił jej za to teraz. Najwyraźniej robiło się z nią lepiej, skoro zaczynała martwić się o swoją dumę.

─ Nie przejmuj się – szepnął. Opuszkiem palca starł z jej policzka łzę. Tęczówki Lily opadły na dół i upatrzyły sobie w nim cel. Ramiona dziewczyny lekko zadrżały. – Przynieść ci coś do picia? – zapytał wyrozumiałym tonem. Lily pokręciła głową.

Potter, kompletnie nie zważając na jej sprzeciw sięgnął po swoje kakao, po które poszedł do kuchni. Chociaż było w połowie wypite, a James miał na nie wielką ochotę, wcisnął kubek w zarumienione od płaczu dłonie Lily. Łzy dziewczyny zmieszały się z czekoladowym napojem.

Długo zajęło Lily uspokojenie się na tyle, żeby móc z nią porozmawiać. W miarę kolejnych płytkich siorpnięć, ramiona dziewczyny przestawały drżeć rozpaczliwie, uspokajał jej się nierówny oddech, wypieki znikały z policzków. Po jakimś kwadransie, kiedy Evansówna pociągnęła ostatni łyk napoju, wszelkie oznaki płaczu zniknęły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. James chusteczką wytarł jej wilgotne policzki. Ciepłe uczucie ulgi przeniknęło go do głębi, zmazując niepokój i zatroskanie, niczym deszcz ścierający brud z okien.

Lily oblizała wargi. Milczała.

─ Syriusz nie przyjdzie, Lily – odparł spokojnie. – Dzisiaj jest pełnia, pamiętasz? On i Peter będą tutaj dopiero po wschodzie słońca, jak nie później.

Rudowłosa zacisnęła powieki i syknęła, jakby z bólu. James wiedział jednak, że w ten sposób po prostu przeklina się za bezmyślność.

─ Dlaczego nie jesteś z nimi? – zapytała ściszonym tonem.

Odkąd poznała prawdę o tajemniczych zniknięciach Lupina raz w miesiącu, nie mogła pozbyć się natrętnego uczucia szacunku do Huncwotów. Wcześniej traktowała ich raczej niesprawiedliwie, szczerze wątpiła, że potrafią się poświęcić w imię przyjaźni, a nawet ryzykowała stwierdzenie, że ich wielkie „braterstwo" jest jedynie na pokaz. Kiedy w pierwszą noc szóstej klasy cały sekret wyszedł na jaw, poczuła palące, wewnętrzne wyrzuty sumienia. Towarzyszyło jej uczucie zakłopotania i brutalna świadomość, że nie jest nieomylna i osądza czasami wielce niesprawiedliwie. Oczywiście, co innego podziwiać poświecenie Huncwotów, którzy ryzykowali życie, zdrowie, a także zarezerwowali szmat czasu na naukę animagii, a co innego zgadzać się z tym. Być może Lily nie miała w sobie tego pierwiastka dobrego przyjaciela, ale zwyczajnie uważała, że łamanie ogólnopaństwowego prawa czarodziejów i wystawianie się na praktycznie _pewną_ śmierć, to trochę za dużo.

Jeśli James zmądrzał i przestał się w to bawić, to chwała mu za to. Lily wcale nie uważała, że przez to stał się gorszym przyjacielem. Zrobił już przecież tak wiele dla Remusa.

─ Chcesz, żebym do nich wrócił? – zapytał chłopak swoim firmowym, nonszalanckim tonem. – Nie mogę pozostać bierny twojemu życzeniu, Księżniczko.

─ Nie, nie! – zaprotestowała. Poluzowała sobie złoto-czerwony krawat, który od dłuższego czasu ją przyduszał. ─ Po prostu się zastanawiam, bo… Od ilu godzin mamy już księżyc?

─ Jakiś czterech. Może nawet więcej… Zimą dłużej to wszystko się ciągnie. Czemu nie jestem z nimi? Widzisz, przytrafił się pewien wypadek i…

─ _Wypadek?_ – wydukała Lily, jakby chciała sprawdzić, jak to słowo zabrzmi w jej ustach. – Ktoś jest ranny?

James przeczesał nerwowo głowę. Wyraźnie nie chciał jej martwić, ale wolał też nie kłamać. W myślach testował wszystkie te gotowe odpowiedzi, które stosuje się, żeby uciąć jak najszybciej temat.

─ Tak jakby – odparł. ─ To nic takiego, nie martw się. Poprosiłem Teddy'ego Millera, żeby dał mi znać, w jakim _on_ jest stanie, kiedy będzie wracać ze Skrzydła. Chciałem zaczekać na niego w pokoju wspólnym, ale…

Lily poderwała się z miejsca. Rumieńce wdarły się na jej policzki.

─ Nie powinnam tutaj przychodzić. _Ja…_

─ Daj spokój, Lily. _Siadaj._ Sam podejdę do skrzydła, przyniosę ci jeszcze kakao z kuchni, dobrze? Poczekaj na mnie, ja zaraz…

─ Nie chcę już pić – odparła, wpychając w jego dłonie kubek. ─ Pójdę do dormitorium, ty zejdź na dół.

─ Nie zostawię cię w takim stanie.

─ _Nic mi nie jest._

─ Nic ci nie jest? Jaja sobie robisz, Evans? Przed chwilą byłem świadkiem potwornej _histerii,_ a ty chcesz mi wmówić, że nic się nie stało?

Lily zdławiła jęk. Co ona sobie myślała, zalewając się łzami przed Jamesem Potterem?

─ Poczekam z tobą na dole – zadecydowała, ostatni raz pociągając nosem. ─ Powiesz mi, co się stało.

James niechętnie przystał na jej propozycję. Przepuścił Lily przodem, otworzył przed nią drzwi i sam zgarnął koce i poduszki ze swojego łóżka. Kiedy zeszli po schodach do pokoju wspólnego, ten wciąż pozostawał pusty. Evansówna zastanowiła się, która jest godzina. Kiedy opuściła bibliotekę, dobiegała cisza nocna, a więc dziesiąta. Jak długo mogła siedzieć u Jamesa, wylewając z siebie morze łez? Pół godziny? Może trochę mniej? Zerknęła na wielkie, strzeliste okno w kształcie złożonych rąk, jakby do modlitwy. Jego szkielet składał się z popielatej, wąskiej koronki, przez którą do środka wlatywało wątłe, pozornie poharatane światło księżyca. On sam, okrągły, majestatyczny i tajemniczy, wyglądał jak mleko, rozlane na kropiastym, granatowo-złotym obrusie firmamentu.

Lily poczuła gęsią skórkę na plecach. Pełnia, złudnie piękna i najbardziej intrygująca faza księżyca, odbijała tak dotkliwe piętno na Remusie, jej przyjacielu…

James usiadł na kanapie tuż pod oknem, w ten sposób, że odwracali się do księżyca plecami, ale jego rozmazany, migocący cień rozciągał się od ich nóg do stołka na środku pokoju. Chłopak okrył ją złotym, polarowym pledzikiem, z tych, które czekały w szafie na każdego Gryfona w Hogwarcie. Sam oparł głowę o szkarłatną poduszkę z frędzlami.

─ Zaczynaj mówić, Evans – odparł łagodnie, usiłując usadowić się wygodnie, ale równocześnie w odpowiedniej przestrzeni od niej. – Co się stało?

─ To ty powiedz – zaparła się, przełykając głośno ślinę. – Przecież był jakiś wypadek.

─ Nie ma mowy. Ty zaczynasz. To moje może zaczekać, a im dłużej każesz mi domyślać się, co się tobie przytrafiło, tym bardziej będę zły. A tego nie chcemy.

Lily poddała się bez dalszej walki, chociaż nie przytrafiało jej się to często. Najwyraźniej szlochanie wyczerpało ją do niewiarygodnego stopnia. Zalało ją uczucie samotności i beznadziei, bo w obecnej sytuacji nie miała z kim porozmawiać. Ostatnio coraz częściej się tak czuła. James może i nie był najlepszą osobą do zwierzeń i zdecydowanie nie należał do osób obojętnych w całym wydarzeniu, ale co jej pozostawało? Tak bardzo chciała się komuś teraz wygadać! Jeśli chodzi o niego… już się przed nim wypłakała. Jest mu winna jakieś wyjaśnienia, nieprawdaż?

Nabrała wielki haust powietrza do płuc i wyrzuciła z siebie:

─ Co byś zrobił, gdyby dziewczyna Syriusza cię pocałowała?

James spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony. Zmarszczył czoło, zerkał na Lily pod różnymi kątami, ale nigdzie nie dopatrzył się śladów nieszczerości lub podstępu. Nie zauważył też żadnych oznak słabo skrywanej zazdrości, takich jak zaciśnięte pięści czy spuszczone ramiona. Nie chodziło więc o Serenę… Widząc, że Lily nie żartuje, zmieszał się, poczochrał włosy ręką i wydukał niepewnie:

─ Eee… to podchwytliwe pytanie?

─ Nie – pokręciła głową. – Co byś zrobił, gdyby… ─ urwała, kiedy uświadomiła sobie ważny fakt – dziewczyny Syriusza niejednokrotnie całowały Jamesa, i na odwrót, bowiem w czwartej klasie bezustannie się oni nimi wymieniali. Poza tym to za miało zbyt wiele wspólnego z dzisiejszymi plotkami. Nie, to zdecydowanie zły przykład. ─ _A może inaczej._ Co byś zrobił, gdyby dziewczyna Remusa – dajmy na to Marley – cię pocałowała?

Potter oblizał wargi. Temat ewidentnie mu nie leżał.

─ No… Raczej bym ją odepchnął ─ zastanowił się. – Nawrzeszczał i…

─ Powiedziałbyś o tym Remusowi?

─ Raczej tak – James pokręcił głową bez przekonania, po czym wyrzucił: ─ Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale ostatnio przez takie całowanie ostro pokłóciłem się z Peterem i…

Lily wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie. James i Jo… ta para wciąż śniła jej się w najgorszych koszmarach.

Merlinie, z kim ona rozmawiała?!

─ _Taa_. Pamiętam. Ale… Jeśli wiesz, że ona i tak długo z nim nie będzie i…

─ Jedno „ale" – Remus raczej nie jest „nią".

─ No tak, ale… och, wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

James już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zamknął usta i przyjrzał się rudowłosej z fascynacją. Błyski w jego oczach zdradzały, że zastanawia się nad nią intensywnie.

─ Tak, wiem… ─ wymamrotał, wciąż zamyślony. Lily musiała go szturchnąć, żeby wrócił na ziemię. ─ Boże, Lily – wzdrygnął się. – Tutaj nie ma nad czym się zastanawiać. Możesz powiedzieć, że brzmię lekko hipokrycko, ale uważam, że powinnaś powiedzieć _jej_ czy tam _mu_ – Lily wywróciła oczami – o tym jak najszybciej. Takie sekrety prawie _na pewno_ wyjdą potem na jaw, a jak wytłumaczysz się potem? _Ona_ doda kilka teorii na temat, dlaczego jej nie powiedziałaś. Pomyśli, że ukrywałaś _ognisty romans_. No wiesz coś jak ─ w tym miejscu zapiszczał falsetem: „Nie powiedziała mi, więc to coś dla niej znaczyło, a to oznacza, że jest wywłoką, która kradnie chłopaków!"

Lily nie rozbawił ten teatrzyk, pomimo tego, że James przez chwilę wyglądał jakby miał makijaż i tipsy.

─ Kogo w tej chwili udajesz? Czy inaczej – kogo w tej chwili nieudolnie PRÓBUJESZ udać?

James skinął nisko głową, niczym wybitny aktor, kłaniający się pod koniec przedstawienia.

─ Nieznaną z imienia i nazwiska dziewczynę – odparł. – Przypomniało mi się właśnie, co powiedziałaś na początku roku, przed naszymi korkami w Hogsmeade – że dziewczyny są zawistne i nienawidzą, by nienawidzić*. To przez ciebie mam tak negatywne skojarzenia.

Lily spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło to przekonywująco.

─ Wybacz, ale niespecjalnie mi teraz do śmiechu – przyznała. Momentalnie poczuła się jeszcze bardziej podle. James od razu to zauważył i przełożył ramię przez jej barki, żeby dodać jej otuchy.

─ Chodzi mi o to, że być może trochę się poobraża, ale w głębi duszy, będzie ci wdzięczna za to, że jej powiedziałaś – powiedział miękko, odgarniając przydługie kosmyki jej grzywki za ucho. Kąciki ust Lily lekko drgnęły. – Przecież ją znasz. Nie będzie się długo złościć.

Westchnęła i obróciła głowę w kierunku chłopaka. Widząc jego znajome, ciepło-orzechowe oczy, udało jej się uformować coś na kształt półuśmiechu.

─ Dzięki – szepnęła. – Tak zrobię.

─ Mówisz to bez przekonania.

Jego głos był niemal tak irytujący, jak prośby jej babki Agnese, by spaliła swoje bojówki. Lily spojrzała na niego niechętnie.

─ Uważasz, że kłamię?

─ Nie – odparł James. – Uważam, że będziesz próbowała jej powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobisz.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, jakby wypiła żrący kwas.

─ A to dlaczego?

─ Niespecjalnie lubisz być nosicielką złej nowiny. Kiedy z twojego powodu komuś może zrobić się przykro, dostajesz napadu paniki. Boisz się niewygodnych dla ciebie rozmów.

─ Nie boję się! – odszczekała się niemal natychmiast. – I porozmawiam z nią. Zobaczysz, że to zrobię.

James nawet nie ukrywał rozbawienia, kiedy przyglądał się jej zdeterminowanej postawie, zupełnie jakby miała się zaraz poderwać i stanąć z kimś w szranki.

─ A co zrobisz z Lukiem? – spytał. Jak przewidział, tą odezwą natychmiast ostudził jej zapał.

─ Co?

─ Skoro cię pocałował, to chyba nie może zostać taki niewinny… ─ wzruszył ramionami. – To, co zrobił, oddali cię od przyjaciółki.

Lily wybałuszyła oczy. Sprzeczne emocje, wirujące w jej głowie jak ubrania w mugolskich pralkach, nagle znieruchomiały i zaczęły zlewać się w szczere, niekłamane zdziwienie. Momentalnie dziewczyna przypomniała sobie puste oczy profesor Powell, nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa, starą, opętaną przez własne demony, ale jednak obdarzoną darem jasnowidzenia. James może i nie miał za wiele z nią wspólnego – ani nie nosił turbanu na głowie, ani korali ze zgniłych oliwek, ani nawet nie chodził na wróżbiarstwo – ale doznał podobnego jak ona nagłego olśnienia.

─ Ale… Skąd… Jak… ─ wydukała Lily, zanim oprzytomniała na tyle, żeby kontrolować własny głos. ─ Boże, skąd wiedziałeś, że mówię o Luke' u i Dorcas?

─ Magia – odparł zagadkowym tonem. – To nie była wielka zagadka, Lily. Znam Davisa, może niezbyt dobrze, ale na tyle, że mogłem się czegoś takiego po nim spodziewać. Szczególnie po tym, co powiedział mi Syr… ─ urwał, zapewne mówiąc coś, czego nie zamierzał.

Co powiedział mu _Syr._

 _Ciekawe, kto to może być_ , pomyślała Lily, przyglądając się Jamesowi beznamiętnie.

— Gadałeś z Syriuszem. On coś wie.

James westchnął, wywracając oczami niemal do sufitu.

— Jasne, że coś wie. Na pewno szpiegował Davisa i Dorcas. To jego klimaty.

— Syriuszowi nudzi się ostatnio.

Lily zmarszczyła czoło.

— Co on wie?

— _Nic._

— _James._

— _Lily._

— _Potter!_

— Kobieto… — westchnął „mężczyzna", prowokacyjnie zatykając sobie uszy dłońmi. – Nie dasz mi chwili wytchnienia? Zawsze musisz tak _cisnąć?_

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „To moje zadanie". Zacmokała i spojrzała na Pottera zza firanki jasnobrązowych rzęs. Otarła się o jego ramię.

— Nie.

Lily otarła się o niego jeszcze raz.

— Daj mi spokój, Evans. Znowu zaczniesz dramatyzować.

— _Nie zacznę –_ przekonała go, praktycznie podskakując na kanapie. Westchnęła. – Już i tak jestem w rozsypce. Ploteczkami poprawisz mi humor.

James jęknął.

— Syriusz po prostu zobaczył dzisiaj Davisa z Clemence Grant. W dodatku kłócili się o jego relacje z szeregiem innych dziewczyn. Nie jesteś jego jedyną ofiarą. Zdradza wszystkie swoje dziewczyny równocześnie.

Lily wybałuszyła oczy. Chmury, które wcześniej zgromadziły się wokół okrągłego księżyca, odkryły go z powrotem, tak, że na twarz rudowłosej padł blady cień. Wyglądała, jakby momentalnie zrobiło jej się słabo.

Zaklęła głośno, wyzywając Krukona. James się roześmiał. Uwielbiał, kiedy ułożona i pilna uczennica przemieniała się w temperamentnego diablika.

— Jesteś _taka_ skorumpowana.

— To _ty_ mnie skorumpowałeś. Zawsze byłam grzecznym dzieckiem.

— A teraz jesteś złodziejką chłopaków i gwiazdą pornograficznych ulotek, porozwieszanych po całej szkole… jaka _przemiana._

Lily uderzyła go mocno w ramię. Temat był zbyt świeży, żeby zacząć się z niego śmiać. Zignorowała docinki Jamesa, który wymieniał kolejne jej świętokradztwa i podjęła próbę uporządkowania nowych wiadomości w głowie. Skoro Luke Davis był zdecydowanie większą męską dziwką niż można by było przypuszczać, a Black dowiedział się, że spotyka się równocześnie z kilkoma dziewczynami, to dlaczego…

— _Ale_ … — zawahała się, nie wiedząc jak sformułować wątpliwości zrodzone we własnej głowie. – Skoro Black o tym _wiedział…_ to dlaczego nie powiedział Dorcas?

James przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

— Jestem pewien, że dlatego, abyś ty mogła to zrobić.

— Po…

— Pomyśl o tym, Lil. Jeśli opowiesz historię Syriusza, zmieniając tylko to, że to _ty_ przyłapałaś Luke'a z Clemence, na fragmencie „pocałował mnie" Dorcas bardziej porazi _pocałował_ niż _mnie._

Lily spojrzała na niego bez przekonania. James pokiwał głową, żeby wbić jej do głowy swój punkt widzenia. Dziewczyna westchnęła, wbiła wzrok w sufit, pozwalając następnej fali słów na wypłynięcie z jej ust:

─ Chodzi o to, że jeśli jej o tym powiem, to popchnę ją w ramiona Blacka… I… _Nie zrozum mnie_ źle – ja go bardzo lubię i w ogóle, ale… — zawahała się, bo James parsknął. Lily spiorunowała go swoim najpaskudniejszym spojrzeniem. — Dobra, źle ruszyłam – kontynuowała, nie zwracając uwagi na jego minę niewiniątka – _ty_ go bardzo lubisz i w ogóle… Och, Syriusz nie jest specjalnie stały w uczuciach, co nie? A ona tyle razy się mu poddała i…

─ Serio chciałaś to powiedzieć Syriuszowi? No, wiesz – przecież to jego właśnie szukałaś– zaśmiał się. Lily jęknęła głośno.

— Gdybyś był Blackiem, inaczej bym to sformułowała.

James pokiwał głową, ruszając sugestywnie brwiami. Rudowłosa momentalnie zapragnęła cofnąć się w czasie o siedemnaście lat i odwieźć państwa Potterów od pomysłu powiększenia rodziny. Dała chłopakowi parę chwil na uspokojenie nagłej głupawki, żeby móc kontynuować w pewien sposób tę rozmowę.

W końcu, po jakiś siedmiu minutach niezbyt inteligentnego chichotania pod nosem, Potter spoważniał na tyle, żeby przez moment zadumać się i sformułować jakieś mądre w jego opinii zdanie. Kiedy już zebrał wszystkie swoje myśli, postanowił przybrać ton charakterystyczny dla osób, starających się pomóc i doradzić:

— Nie możesz być jej Aniołem Stróżem, Lil.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

— To znaczy?

— Pozwól jej popełniać własne błędy – Lily już otwierała usta, żeby zaprotestować, dlatego James uniósł ręce i szybko dokończył: „Ja rozumiem, że się o nią martwisz, ale… Sama nie byłabyś zachwycona, gdyby ktoś wtrącał się w twój związek, prawda?"

─ Nie umówiłabym się z Blackiem!

─ A jeśli Dor stwierdziłaby, a raczej _nareszcie zrozumiała_ , że Dorian jest _zdemoralizowany_ , nie wie czego chce i złamie ci serce? I powiedziałaby ci, że pocałował ją, żeby popchnąć cię do mnie?

Lily prychnęła. _Też coś!_ Ten chłopak igrał z ogniem, porównując tę sytuację do niej, jego i Doriana.

─ To zupełnie na odwrót! – wypaliła. – Poza tym nie miałaby takich _idiotycznych_ pomysłów bez najmniejszych szans na powodzenie!

— Wiem, wiem… Chociaż polemizowałbym przy tym, że twoja przyjaciółka nie miewa idiotycznych i niewykonalnych pomysłów – Lily zaczęły drżeć ręce, co należało do pierwszych symptomów, że zaraz dostanie białej gorączki. – Ale dobra - próbowałem ci tylko to uświadomić. I widzisz? Na samą myśl się wściekasz.

— Ty sprawiasz, że jestem wściekła! Wkurzasz mnie jak nikt inny.

— Doprowadzam cię do szału? – odgadł. Powiedział to tak słodko, jakby dziękował za komplement.

— TAK! Kompletnie szaleje za tobą! — wykrzyczała, wyrzucając z siebie pierwsze, co jej przyszło do głowy.

Niemal natychmiast pojęła swój błąd. Jej policzki i uszy zaczerwieniły się jak po bardzo zimnym spacerze. Ruda grzywka w świetle księżyca przybierała podobną barwę. James natomiast aż zbladł ze zdziwienia i rozbawienia. Lustrował ją swoim firmowym, przeszywającym i prowokacyjnym spojrzeniem, jakby z nią flirtował czy coś podobnego.

 _Chociaż,_ pomyślała niespokojnie Lily, _przed chwilą powiedziałam mu, że za nim szaleję. To ewidentnie BYŁ flirt._

Powiedz coś!, rozkazała sobie, przeklinając w myślach swoją skłonność do czerwienienia się. Byłaby o wiele bardziej wiarygodna, wyglądając jak śmierć na chorągwi.

— _Eee_ … to znaczy PRZY tobie. _Przez_ ciebie. Nie chichraj się! Przestań! To twoja wina – masz talent do… — przełknęła głośno ślinę i odwróciła wzrok. Nie mogła nic powiedzieć, kiedy James patrzał na nią _w ten sposób._ — Przy tobie zawsze wszystko co mówię, nabiera zupełnie innego, _ohydnego_ charakteru.

Niemal mogła sobie wyobrazić jego przekorne spojrzenie i filuterne błyski w oczach. Jak dobrze, że nie widziała tego na żywo! James od razu zorientował się, na czym polega przewaga Lily i postanowił czym prędzej ją niej pozbawić. Ujął jej podbródek pomiędzy kciuk a palec wskazujący i delikatnym, ale naglącym gestem skierował jej spojrzenie prosto na swoje ciepłe, orzechowe oczy. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak przez jej ciało przechodzi lodowaty dreszcz.

— Jaaasne – mruknął przeciągle James, nie ośmielając się kontynuować uwodzicielskiej gierki. Lily nie była pewna, czy jest mu za to wdzięczna, czy nie. – Wybacz, że roztaczam wokół siebie tą szaleńczą aurę, która sprawia, że jesteś romantyczna jak zdechła glizda.

Mówiąc „glizda" przybliżył się jeszcze bliżej. Łobuzerski uśmieszek zagościł na jego twarzy. Lily przypomniała sobie, że jeszcze sekundę temu zastanawiała się, czy wolałaby, żeby z nią kokietował. Teraz miała pewność, że nie.

Zaraz… _kokietował?_

Lily odskoczyła na drugi koniec sofy, zszokowana, jak bardzo James ją omotał. Zapomniała o wszystkim! O zdjęciach, o plotkach, które przekazała jej Summer Blake, o Serenie, o dziecku… oddech jej spłyciał, serce zaczęło dźwięczeć w piersi niczym dzwony kościelne, wybijające na mszę. Niemal słyszała swoje tętno na szyi.

Potter, który najwyraźniej opatrznie odebrał nagłe oziębienie ze strony Lily, przybrał zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy i spytał:

— Przepraszam, uderzyłem c…?

— Eee… panie _Potter?_

Lily i James zwrócili głowy z kierunku dziury w portrecie niemal równocześnie. Tuż przy portrecie stał niski blondwłosy chłopiec, na oko wyglądał Lily na pierwszą klasę. Chyba nie sprawiał żadnych problemów, bo dziewczyna nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek ukarała go szlabanem albo chociaż zwróciła uwagę. To musiał być Teddy Miller, który miał powiedzieć Jamesowi jak się ma... on? ona? Lily zadumała się. Nie miała pewności, ale Potter chyba zaznaczył, że ofiarą dzisiejszych zdarzeń był osobnik płci męskiej, a więc zapewne któryś z chłopców. Chociaż… czy nie powiedział, że Peter i Syriusz jeszcze są na zewnątrz? Czy gdyby stało się coś któremuś z Huncwotów, wszyscy nie siedzieliby tu i nie umierali z niepokoju?

Zaczęła wiercić się na kanapie, zerkając na chłopca z niepokojem.

— Co się stało? – zapytała Lily Teddy'ego.

Teddy wyrzucił z siebie jedynie nieartykułowane: „eee…", lekko zbity z tropu tym, że Lily zareagowała na nazwisko Potter. Zerknął niemrawo w stronę prawowitego posiadacze tego nazwiska. Evansówna mogła przysiąść, że pokręcił on głową, jakby kazał Teddy'emu milczeć. Lily spiorunowała go spojrzeniem, a on – oczywiście – przybrał minę niewiniątka. Rozgoryczona i wściekła przeniosła spojrzenie na Teddy'ego, który ewidentnie był mniej odporny na jej gniew i zły humor, bo natychmiast się zmieszał i przestraszył.

— To… — głos mu zadrżał, jakby dawno nie otwierał ust. – Przyszedłem, żeby powiedzieć, że z nim… że się obudził i że nic mu nie jest… eee… ten Ślizgon…

— JAKI ŚLIZGON?! – wykrzyknęła, patrząc to na chłopca, to na Jamesa.

Teddy wyglądał na przerażonego i rozdartego zarazem, natomiast Potter nie patrzał w jej stronę, jakby czekając na ostateczny cios. Chyba oddał Teddy'emu zaszczyt powiedzenia Lily, co się stało.

— J…James – odparł Teddy, pokazując palcem na Pottera, w razie gdyby Lily nie wiedziała, o kogo chodzi – przyprowadził do skrzydła tego… tego chłopaka…

— Jak on wyglądał? – przerwała mu, obawiając się najgorszego. – Miał taki… taki haczykowaty nos?

— J… _jaki?_ – powtórzył Teddy, coraz bardziej zmieszany. – Nie wiem. Miał takie… ciemne, _długie… ech,_ tłuste włosy.

Lily zapowietrzyła się. Gdyby nie siedziała na sofie, bez wątpienia upadłaby i zemdlała. Mroczki przed oczami, gorące i miażdżące głowę od środka, zamigotały i niemal pozbawiły ją tchu. Szok uderzył w nią tak bardzo, że aż serce poskoczyło jej do gardła, a płuca zaczęły palić, zupełnie jak po jej długim biegu z biblioteki. Nie musiała widzieć siebie z lustrze, żeby wiedzieć, jak wygląda. Oczy na pewno jej podpuchły, policzki zapadły, a cała twarz przybrała barwę mleka.

James najwyraźniej również zauważył fakt, że Lily traci kolory, bo przybliżył się do niej, ozwolił oprzeć się o ramię i zapytał z niepokojem:

— Chyba nie zemdlejesz, nie? _Lily?_

Lily nie była tego taka pewna. Odkąd zaczęła dojrzewać bardzo często mdlała – najczęściej rano, po wyjściu z łóżka. Jednak nawet w dzieciństwie zdarzało jej się tracić przytomność na skutek jakiś wstrząsających wydarzeń.

A to bez wątpienia był wstrząs.

— Co się stało z Severusem?! – wydukała. Jej głos był przejęty paniką. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Teddy Miller zniknął z pokoju wspólnego. Wyglądała już trochę mniej jak śmierć na chorągwi, ale panika z pewnością nie dodawała jej uroku. James westchnął, powoli przeciągając otwartą dłonią po twarzy.

— _Wiedziałem,_ że nie zachowasz się racjonalnie.

Lily prychnęła. W głowie wciąż jej się kołysało, jak w szalupie na statku podczas sztormu.

— Racjonalnie?! A gdzie tu miejsce na zachowywanie się racjonalnie? To straszna tragedia! Sev… Sev…

Zakryła dłońmi usta i skuliła się lekko. James objął ją ramieniem, z obawy, że zaraz ponownie się rozpłacze. Jak ktoś już raz został wytrącony z równowagi, potem bardziej jest podatny na każdy inny cios.

— Nic się nie stało, Lily – uspokoił ją. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jak na zbiegłego więźnia, jednego z tych, których minister wypuścił na wolność.

— _Nic się nie stało?!_ – wycedziła. Jej twarz z mlecznobiałej zrobiła się purpurowa. – JAK MOŻESZ MÓWIĆ, ŻE NIC SIĘ NIE STAŁO?! On mógł zginąć! Ty też mogłeś zginąć! Wy wszyscy mogliście zginąć! – panikowała. James westchnął i złapał ją za przegub dłoni, powtarzając: „Spokojnie, Księżniczko".

— Jak do tego w ogóle doszło?! – wypluwała kolejne słowa Lily, jakby były to najgorsze obelgi. – Skąd on w ogóle się tam znalazł? Czemu błąkał się po Zakazanym Lesie?

James jęknął. Dochodzili do tego punktu historii, który rozeźli Lily jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie błąkał się po Zakazanym Lesie – odparł, głaszcząc ją po dłoni. – To… to było nieporozumienie. Był… był z nami w _tunelu._

Lily zamrugała. Chociaż należała do wąskiego kręgu osób zaznajomionych z przykrym sekretem Lupina, jej informacje były dość skąpe. Wiedziała jedynie, że Remus został ugryziony w dzieciństwie, że jest wilkołakiem i że Huncowci opanowali dla niego sztukę animagii. Teraz dowiadywała się o jakiś tunelach. Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Eee… _Luniak_ odbywa transmutację we wnętrzu Bijącej Wierzby… dlatego ona tam jest – wytłumaczył James, drapiąc się po głowie. Jego głos nie brzmiał tak gładko, filuternie i perswazyjnie jak zwykle, ale i przez niego przemawiał niepokój i niepewność. Lily wydymała usta.

— Przechodzi transformację we wnętrzu szalonego drzewa?

James potaknął, przemawiało przez niego coraz większe wahanie.

— Tam jest taki konar… — wytłumaczył, rękami formując w powietrzu nienamacalny korzeń – kiedy się go… _przyciśnie,_ to wierzba się uspokoi i tam… tam właśnie jest tunel.

— Dokąd prowadzi ten tunel? – zapytała. Tajne przejścia i tunele pasowały do czwórki Huncwotów jak ulał, ale jednak wydawały jej się niepotrzebną komplikacją w całej tej historii.

— Do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

Lily wybałuszyła oczy.

— _Taa._ Nie ma tam duchów. Tylko my.

— Przerażające.

— Dzięki.

Dziewczyna przekrzywiła się na kanapie, w myślach analizując nowe wiadomości. Każdy w tym zamku znał usposobienie Wierzby Bijącej i trzymał się od niej z daleka. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, kiedy została tu zasadzona, ale wydawało jej się, że mniej więcej równolegle do jej przybycia do zamku. Miałoby to sens, gdyby Dumbledore zasadził ją w celu ochrony Lupina. Jednak… skoro pierwszej nocy szóstej klasy natknęła się na Lupina w Zakazanym Lesie, oznaczało to, że on i jego koledzy zlekceważyli środki bezpieczeństwa narzucone im przez dyrektora.

Gdyby to było chociaż zaskakujące!

— Zaczekaj… — zmarszczyła brwi. – Skąd Sev wiedział o tym… _tajnym przejściu?_ Dobra, facet ma lekką obsesję na waszym punkcie i to nie jest _szokujące,_ że was… no, śledził, ale nie mógł wiedzieć o tunelu. Ktoś… ktoś z was musiał mu powiedzieć.

Nie chciała, żeby jej głos zabrzmiał tak oskarżycielsko, ale nie potrafiła nadać mu innego tonu. _Tak musiało być!_ Snape i Huncwoci prześcigali się w tym, który któremu zrobi bardziej na złość. Lupin starał się trzymać od wszystkiego z daleka, ponadto był zbyt pokornym i odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem, żeby narazić kogoś na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, ale… ale Pettigrew? Potter? BLACK?! Mogła się założyć, że przynajmniej jeden z nich uznał dzisiejszą tragedię za zabawną. W porządku, ci chłopcy nie zrobili jej nic poważnego, a ponadto nie znała ich wystarczająco, żeby wydawać sądy, ale nie było żadnego innego logicznego wytłumaczenia. Tajemnicę Wierzby Bijącej mógł zdradzić mu któryś z Huncwotów albo sam Dumbledore.

Niewykluczone, że Snape zaczaił się na nich i podejrzał, jak wchodzą do środka drzewa, ale obserwując ich z daleka, nie mógłby domyślić się, jak uspokoili drzewo. Ktoś… ktoś _musiał_ mu o tym powiedzieć.

James spojrzał na nią niechętnie. Ewidentnie nie chciał drążyć tego tematu.

— To nie ma znaczenia, Lily… — westchnął. – Zorientowaliśmy się w porę i Snape'owi nic się nie stało.

— Nie… _nie ma znaczenia?_ – spytała z niedowierzaniem. Wypieki na jej policzkach zdradzały, że jest na pograniczu szału. W myślach już zaczynała pierwiastkować. – Jesteś mi to winny! – wyrzuciła oskarżycielsko. – Nie powiedziałeś mi nic przez cały wieczór! Milczałeś nawet, kiedy pojawił się Teddy! Przecież wiesz, że on… że Severus… — Głos jej się załamał. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć nic więcej.

Czuła na sobie wzrok Jamesa i wiedziała, że jest wściekły – zresztą, on za każdym razem, kiedy broniła Severusa, wpadał w szał, jakby stawienie się za starym przyjacielem oznaczało równocześnie odwrócenie się od Pottera plecamiczy coś podobnego. Wiedziała, że tych dwóch za sobą nie przepadało, ale James nie powinien wymagać od niej, że kompletnie odetnie się od Severusa. Tak samo, jak ona nie miała prawa oczekiwać, że ze względu na nią on zaprzestanie rozmawiać z Mary. Mimo wszystkich nieprzyjemności, Snape pozostał ważną częścią jej życia. Pomiędzy nimi mogło być wszystko skończone, ale Lily nie potrafiła wykreślić go do tego stopnia, aby życzyć mu wszystkiego najgorszego. Kiedy przywiązywała się do kogoś, trudno było jej po prostu o tej osobie zapomnieć. Choćby nie wiadomo jak się starała, nie byłaby w stanie nie martwić się o los Severusa.

James westchnął. Ostre spojrzenie dziewczyny wpłynęło na niego silniej niż słowa, ale wyraźnie wahał się przed powiedzeniem jej prawdy.

 _Znowu to samo,_ pomyślała z przekąsem. _Jak ten facet może oczekiwać ode mnie, że się z nim zwiążę, skoro kompletnie mi nie ufa?_

— Słuchaj, Lily – spojrzał w jej oczy z mocą. – Musisz obiecać, że nikomu nie powiesz… to bardzo ważne, on może mieć przez to straszne kłopoty…

— Obiecuję – ucięła krótko.

James westchnął.

— No więc… mówiłem ci, że Syriusz zobaczył dzisiaj Davisa z Clemence Grant.

— Tak – potaknęła Lily, jakby twierdzenie James było pytaniem.

— Lekko wytrąciło go to z równowagi.

Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę.

— Lekko?

— Znasz przecież Syriusza… — kontynuował Potter, gubiąc się w swojej opowieści. – Jest nieobliczalny. Impulsywny. Najpierw działa, potem myśli.

— Aha – potaknęła, przypominając sobie o tym, że to właśnie Black uwięził ją i Pottera na diableskim młynie i zrobił nagą sesję.

— Snape po prostu się nawinął… znowu nas śledził. On liczy na to, że zrobimy coś nienormalnego, żeby mógł donieść na nas Dumbledore'owi. Liczy na to, że wydalą nas ze szkoły.

— Kontynuuj – poprosiła, przeczuwając, że ta historia jej się nie spodoba.

— On… powiedział mu – oczywiście pod wpływem emocji! – że jeśli chce dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawego, to… to powinien podejść dzisiaj po zmroku pod Bijącą Wierzbę. I… i opisał dokładnie, jak należy ją unieszkodliwić.

Lily spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Owszem, podejrzewała wcześniej, że coś takiego mogło mieć miejsce (oraz wskazywała, że Black prawdopodobnie się tego dopuścił), ale co innego podejrzewać, a usłyszeć to na własne uszy. Nie chciało jej się w to nawet wierzyć! Mogła nie przepadać za Syriuszem i uważać go za niedojrzałego tyrana, który nie jest przystosowany do życia w społeczeństwie, ale nawet ona nie spodziewała się po nim czegoś… _takiego._ Może i nie była w tamtym momencie racjonalna i nie patrzała na sytuację obiektywnie, ale wizerunek Blacka w jej głowie uległ gwałtowniej przemianie. Zdziecinniały chłopak stał się naprawdę bezwzględną i okrutną osobą.

— Zachował się dokładnie tak samo, jak ci wszyscy Ślizgoni – oświadczyła zimno. – Może i nie prześladuje mugolaków, ale równie okrutnie prześladuje Severusa i to, co zrobił jest po prostu… _nieludzkie._

James pokręcił głową. Wyglądał na rozeźlonego i gotowego na wszelką cenę bronić dobrego imienia najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Snape też nie jest święty – prychnął. – Możesz myśleć o nim, co chcesz, ale daję słowo, że Syriusz nie ma w zwyczaju wystawiania ludzi na śmierć. Snape musiał ostro przegiąć, sko…

— Jak możesz go bronić?! – przerwała mu, nie dowierzając. – To, co zrobił jest _niewybaczalne._ Przegiął, nawet jak na niego!

— On też nie jest z tego dumny, Evans! – zaparzył się. Lily nie wiedziała, co go bardziej denerwuje – oczernianie Syriusza czy obrona Snape'a?

— I lepiej, żeby nie był! Dzisiaj z jego powodu mogła zginąć więcej niż jedna osoba!

— Kiedy nareszcie przestaniesz być taka _absolutna?!_ – wyrzucił z siebie, chyba bardziej wściekły niż sama Lily. – Kiedy nareszcie pojmiesz, Evans, że istnieją również okoliczności łagodzące i że zdarzają się sytuac…

— I kto to mówi?! – prychnęła dziewczyna, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – To ty słyniesz ze swojego czarno-białego światopoglądu! Czyż nie uważasz, że jesteś więcej wart od innych? Że mamy dwa typy ludzi, a ty należysz do tego lepszego?

— KAŻDY należy do lepszego typu niż Snape! – warknął. – Takie osoby jak on są zwykłymi zabójcami i należy się ich pozbyć jak najszybciej. Kto jak kto, Evans, ale ty powinnaś to rozumieć. Snape popiera Voldemorta i uważa, że wszystkich mugolaków należy zmieść z powierzchni ziemi!

— Czy ty siebie słyszysz? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. – Nie widzisz na jakiego hipokrytę wychodzisz?! Kto wychodzi na tym gorzej – Severus, który ma swoje szowinistyczne plany w głowie, ale oprócz paru siniaków nie zrobił żadnemu mugolakowi większej krzywdy – czy ty, bo chociaż kreujesz siebie na wielkiego obrońcę, masz własnego kuzyna na sumieniu!?

Kiedy te słowa opuściły jej usta, natychmiast ich pożałowała. Ze zgrozą przyglądała się, jak twarz Pottera traci kolory i jakikolwiek wyraz. James przybrał swoją bezuczuciową maskę, tą samą, której Lily tak bardzo nienawidziła. Łzy znowu zalśniły w jej oczach, a ona spojrzała na chłopaka błagalnie. Nie poznawała samej siebie! Jak mogła powiedzieć coś takiego? Nie miała prawa wydawać jakichkolwiek osądów, bo plotki pozostawały plotkami, a ona nie znała prawdziwego biegu tej historii.

Przecież znała Jamesa! Pomimo swoich licznych wad, takich jak wygórowane ego, arogancja i bezwzględność, przecież pozostawał on dobrym człowiekiem! Chociaż publicznie uchodził za zepsutego, nieco pyszałkowatego macho, jednak kto jak kto, ale ona wiedziała, że to tylko pozory… przecież James nigdy nie skrzywdziłby niewinnej osoby. Mógł pastwić się nad słabszymi, ale w swoich prześladowaniach nie przekraczał pewnych etycznych barier. Miał trudny charakter, ale z pewnością zasłużył na większy szacunek niż wszyscy Ślizgoni razem wzięci.

— Mój Boże, James, _przepraszam_ – wyrzuciła z siebie. – Nie powinnam… to było _okrutne_ , tak bardzo cię…

— Za co? – roześmiał się pusto. Serce Lily boleśnie się ścisnęło. – Wiesz co, czasem zaczynam rozumieć, jak to się stało, że z ciebie i Chamberlaina była taka świetna para. Pasujecie do siebie jak ulał. Oboje macie tak głębokie przekonanie o własnej nieomylności.

Najwyraźniej uznał, że na tym rozmowa się skończyła, bo pokręcił tylko głową, zerwał się i ruszył z powrotem w stronę dormitoriów, licząc zapewne na to, że Lily go zostawi, jak robiła zawsze w podobnych sytuacjach. Teraz jednak coś pchnęło dziewczynę w ślad za nim. Nie zdążyła się nawet zorientować, a już biegła za Jamesem, nawołując go i prosząc o to, żeby się zatrzymał i z nią porozmawiał. Potter przemknął przez klatkę schodową, nie odwróciwszy się do niej ani razu. Dziewczyna nie dała za wygraną i kiedy tylko zbliżyli się – on przodem, idąc krokiem tak szybkim, że aż w tempie sprintu, ona za nim, biegnąc i przepraszając – pod drzwi dormitorium numer sześć, a James zniknął za drzwiami, ona wsadziła stopę pomiędzy framugę. Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zmęczeniem i nieprzyjemnym tonem, oświadczył:

— Powiedziałaś, co czułaś, _Evans,_ i lepiej się tego trzymaj.

Lily zadrżała. James ostatnio bardzo rzadko zwracał się do niej po nazwisku, a gdy już to robił, to najczęściej po to, żeby się z nią podrażnić. Teraz wymówił je w tak chłodny i odpychający sposób, że dziewczyna poczuła ponownie niemiłe skręcenie się serca. Jak sięgała pamięcią, nigdy nie usłyszała u niego takiego tonu. Zawsze, nawet kiedy w trakcie zakładu starał się być _przyjazny,_ mówił do niej w ciepły, trochę nawet filuterny sposób. Teraz zwrócił się do niej tak, jak do znienawidzonych przez niego Ślizgonów.

— Ale ja wcale tak nie uważam! – zaparzyła się, łzy już ściekały po jej policzkach. – Przecież wiem, że nie jesteś taki jak oni… _James._ Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i nigdy nie skrzywdziłbyś nikogo, gdyby… gdybyś nie uznał, że na to zasłużył. Nie chciałam tego powiedzieć! Ja po prostu… — Głos jej się załamał, a ona głośno pociągnęła nosem i otarła łzy z policzków. Potter nawet nie drgnął. – Jest mi przykro, że mi nie ufasz – odparła nareszcie. – Wszyscy zdają się wiedzieć, o co chodzi, każdy mówi mi o tobie co innego, a… a to wszystko jest takie niespójne. A ty… ty nie chcesz mi niczego powiedzieć i jedyne, co mi pozostaje to wierzyć w te wszystkie plotki! Bo lepsza jest nawet najgorsza prawda niż kłamstwa, a to, że wszystko przede mną ukrywasz, też jest kłamstwem!

Spojrzała na niego błagalnie, rozklejając się na dobre. James stał we framudze drzwi. Bez problemu mógł je teraz zamknąć, bo Lily cofnęła swoją nogę, ale nie zrobił tego. Wpatrywał się w nią po prostu intensywnie, jakby zastanawiając się, w jaką grę ona go teraz wciąga. W jego oczach nie dało się dostrzec żadnego ciepła. Dziewczynie wydawało się, że cała sprawa jest już przegrana, gdy nagle chłopak otworzył drzwi na oścież i pozwolił na wejście do środka. Nie patrzał w jej oczy.

Lily bez zastanowienia wbiegła do dormitorium Huncwotów i zarzuciła chłopakowi ręce na szyję. Głowę usadowiła na jego ramieniu, bo tylko tam sięgała, stojąc na palcach. James nie objął jej mocniej, tylko po prostu stał i się nie ruszał.

— Przepraszam – szepnęła, wtulając głowę w jego pierś. Wyraz twarzy Jamesa pozostawała beznamiętna, ale mięśnie lekko się rozprężyły, co Lily uznała za dobry znak. – Tak bardzo cię _przepraszam._

Wydawało jej się, że minęły całe wieki, zanim otrzymała jakikolwiek sygnał ze strony Jamesa. Było to westchnienie.

Głośne, ostre i długie westchnienie, nie z tych, które towarzyszą nam przy wąchaniu kwiatów, ale raczej po zrozumieniu czegoś przykrego.

Mimo wszystko to westchnienie – nacechowane pozytywnie czy nie – było o wiele lepsze niż wygonienie Lily z dormitorium, tak więc przyjęła je z ulgą i spokojem. Zaraz potem James uniósł dotąd zwisające bezczynnie ręce, złapał ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie, pozwalając na zamoczenie całej swojej koszuli od łez.

Stali w takiej pozycji przez parę ładnych chwil. Lily tuliła się do Jamesa, płacząc coraz głośniej i przejmująco, on wyraz twarzy miał nieprzenikniony, ale gładzenie dziewczyny po włosach i pewne trzymanie w talii zdradzało łagodność i powolny powrót do spokoju.

— Ćśś – szepnął w końcu, kiedy Evansówna szarpnęła się i ręce, dotąd spoczywające na jego ramienicach, wplotła w kruczoczarne, rozczochrane włosy. – Nie płacz.

— Jestem taka g…głupia, James – rozpłakała się na dobrze. – Zaw…wsze wszystko roz…rozwalam. Jestem _taka_ bez...zmyślna – łkała. – To nic dziw…dziw…nego, że wszyscy mnie nie…nie…nawidzą.

— To nieprawda – szepnął jej do ucha. Zawahał się, ale po sekundzie dodał, nieco cieplejszym tonem: — _Księżniczko_.

— To nie twoja wina – kontynuował. Jego głos wciąż brzmiał sucho, ale nie był już tak ostateczny i bezuczuciowy. – Masz rację. Nie powinienem pozwolić, żebyś dowiadywała się takich rzeczy od Summer Blake.

Lily pociągnęła głośno nosem i pokręciła głową, chcąc zaprzeczyć.

— Tak jest, Lily – ciągnął. – Ale… ale nie możesz myśleć, że ci nie _ufam._ Nikomu nie ufam tak bardzo jak tobie… _naprawdę._

— T…tak? – sapnęła. Łzy przestały lecieć z jej oczu, ale wciąż miała problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. James pokiwał głową i pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

— Powiem ci jak było, dobrze?

Dziewczyna pokiwała niemrawo głową, patrząc w kierunku Jamesa nieśmiało, ale ciepło. Potter z ciężkim westchnieniem odsunął się od niej na stosowną odległość i posłał w jej kierunku nieśmiały uśmiech.

— Poczekaj na mnie – poprosił. – Przyniosę z powrotem koce z pokoju wspólnego. Połóż się – powiedział łagodnie. Powinnaś odpocząć.

Kiedy tylko James zniknął za drzwiami, Lily rozpoczęła oględziny dormitorium. Nie było tu żadnych miejsc do siedzenia z wyjątkiem pięciu łóżek. Musiała więc liczyć się z tym, że będą leżeć z Jamesem w jednym łóżku, co stanowiłoby jeszcze lepszy temat do plotek niż ich dwuznaczne zdjęcia. Westchnęła ciężko. Czy pozostawało jej coś innego?

Wcześniej, kiedy wpadła tu jak burza, nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na wystrój. Tym razem miała na to czas i co więcej, odkryła, że zna Huncwotów na tyle, żeby bez trudu odgadnąć, kto gdzie spał. Jedne posłanie było zarzucone gratami, butami, krawatami, czymś, co wyglądało na pistolety na kulki, i innymi przerażającymi rzeczami, służącymi do robienia komuś świństw. Tutaj zapewne nikt nie spał. Spojrzała w bok. Jedyne łóżko i kąt pokoju, który wyglądał teraz tak samo jak pierwszego dnia szkoły. Ba, od niego wręcz biło od schludności, od takiego wręcz porządku, który panowałby w celi mnicha. Tam musiał spać Remus.

Tuż obok, we wnęce w ścianie, pod oknem, stało kolejne łóżko. Na podłodze obok niego roiło się od czekoladek i pustych opakowań po cukierkach. Uśmiechnęła się w myślach. Potrafiła niemal odtworzyć wizję niskiego Petera, który zbierał w popłochu upuszczone czekoladki.

Dalej od pozostałych posłań, od strony piątego, bez właściciela, stało niedbale pościelone łoże. Na ścianie obok niego i nad szafką nocną poprzyklejane były plakaty. Niektóre, te przedstawiające zespoły hardrockowe, wisiały i w pokoju Lily w Cokeworth, jednak znaczna większość przyprawiła ją o zniesmaczenie. Powycinane sylwetki hojnie obdarzonych przez naturę kobiet, zapewne z gazety _Playboy,_ zajmowały niemal całą długość od szafy do drzwi. Tu mógł wypoczywać jedynie Syriusz Black.

Naprzeciwko niego, znacznie odsunięte od ściany, stało łóżko Jamesa. Lily zauważyła, że to należące do Syriusza również jest osunięte, w ten sposób, że wezgłowia mebli się ze sobą stykały. Potter i Black mogli rozmawiać całymi nocami tak cicho, że nie słyszał ich nikt, nawet pozostali współlokatorzy. Ku uldze Lily, ściana Jamesa nie została zdominowana przez króliczki Playboya, ale przez jakieś plakaty z drużynami Qudditcha. W sumie to przez jedną drużynę, ubraną w żółte stroje. Lily nie znała się na tej grze, ale miała wystarczający dobry wzrok, żeby przeczytać napis: _Osy z Wimbourne._

Intuicyjnie przysiadła się na łóżko Pottera, nie odrywając wzroku od plakatów. Nawet nie usłyszała, kiedy James wrócił do dormitorium.

— Podoba ci się któryś? – zapytał z rozbawieniem, sam też spoglądając w stronę swoich plakatów. Lily ucieszyła się, że powoli wraca mu humor.

Przekrzywiła głowę. Wzrokiem przebiegła przez wszystkie plakaty, zatrzymując się dopiero tam, gdzie gracze tańczyli i śmiali się przy wielkim pucharze. Żaden z nich nie miał koszulki. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Ten blondyn jest całkiem niezły – odparła, wskazując palcem na pałkarza, bez wątpienia najmłodszego z całej drużyny. James uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

— Bagman? – zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. – To świetny znajomy mojego ojca. Znam go praktycznie od urodzenia – spojrzał w jej kierunku z łobuzerskim uśmiechem – mogę was zapoznać.

Lily zachichotała.

— Skąd twój ojciec go zna? – zapytała, patrząc na Jamesa przekornie. Nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że mówił poważnie.

James wyszczerzył zęby.

— Mój ojciec grał w _Osach,_ kiedy był jeszcze młody – odparł. – Co więcej, był kapitanem. Zapytaj się każdego faceta w tej szkole, kim był Seth Potter i każdy odpowie, że legendą tego klubu.

Lily wciąż nie była pewna, czy James mówił poważnie, ale z drugiej strony… dlaczego miałaby w to wątpić? Po kimś musiał odziedziczyć sportowy talent, a wystarczająco już przypominał swojego ojca. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

— Jest chyba dla mnie za stary – odparła. – A poza tym wydaje mi się, że nie ciągnie mnie do blondynów.

James parsknął śmiechem. Ostatnia uwaga ewidentnie poprawiła mu humor. Przysiadł się na swoje łóżko obok Lily.

— A już liczyłem na to, że zaciągnę cię na najbliższy mecz – uśmiechnął się, obejmując ją ramieniem. Lily pokręciła głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Sport mnie nudzi, dzięki.

James nie wchodził z nią w dalsze dyskusje, chociaż ewidentnie nie mógł uwierzyć, że Qudditch może być dla kogoś nudny. Położył zabrane do pokoju wspólnego poduszki z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Lily przyglądała się mu, kiedy dłonią przeprasowywał poduszkę po jednej stronie. Spojrzeniem nakazał jej się położyć. Spojrzała na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem, ale w końcu uległa, nie chcąc denerwować Jamesa. To mogło przyczynić się do jeszcze większego zamknięcia w sobie, a teraz, kiedy postanowił nareszcie do czegoś ją dopuścić, było to niewybaczalne.

Nieśmiało przykryła się kołdrą pachnącą Jamesem i zrobiła mu miejsce, po drugiej stronie łóżka. James usiadł, opierając się o wezgłowie. Nie wchodził pod kołdrę, chociaż z pewnością było mu zimno.

Lily dała chłopakowi parę chwil na uporządkowanie całej historii głowie, a po paru minutach – wedle jej oczekiwań – rozpoczął swoją opowieść. Mówił powoli i ostrożnie. Nie patrzał jej w oczy.

— Sam dzisiaj dowiedziałem się nowych rzeczy – odparł szczerze, marszcząc brwi. – Ostatni raz rozmawiałem z Sereną rok temu i myślałem… _byłem pewny,_ że była w ciąży z Philem – mruknął, oblizując wargi. – To znaczy, _okej,_ może mieli dość dziwne relacje, ale to nie jest coś, co mógłbym ci opowiedzieć – wyznał. Lily spojrzała na niego z lekkim rozczarowaniem. Chłopak westchnął. – To źle zabrzmiało. Chodzi mi o to… to dosyć _intymna_ sprawa Sereny i wielu rodzin magicznych. _Nie zrozumiesz._

 _Znowu to samo,_ pomyślała z przekąsem. _Nie zrozumiesz, nie dowiesz się, nie powinnaś być tego świadoma._

James najwyraźniej odgadł, o czym myśli, bo skrzywił się znacznie, a mina mu skwaszała.

─ _Lily_ – westchnął, kręcąc głową. – Uwierz mi, sam chciałbym tego _nie wiedzieć._ To nieprzyjemna sprawa. Skomplikowana, toksyczna, nieprzyjemna… nie ma po co wchodzić w szczegóły.

Evans wywróciła oczami, ale zostawiła to bez komentarza. Lepsza okrojona historia niż jej zupełny brak. James jęknął.

— Mój kuzyn źle ją traktował. A kiedy mówię _źle,_ to mam na myśli _okropnie._ Serena musiała z nim być, bo tego oczekiwała jej rodzina i… ech, wiem, że to dla ciebie niezrozumiałe, ale tak to wszytsko funkcjonuje w czystokrwistych rodach. Nie można się z tego potem wykręcić. Nikomu nie podobało się zachowanie Phila, ale nikt nie mógł nic zrobić.

— Nie mogła po prostu od niego odejść? – wyrwało jej się. – Nie chcę być znowu… _przekonana o własnej nieomylności_ – powtórzyła, a James się wzdrygnął – ale moim zdaniem wybielasz to, że była zbyt słaba i bojaźliwa, aby powiedzieć: dość!

— Tu nie chodziło tylko o nią – ciągnął James, przejeżdżając otwartą dłonią po twarzy. – Tu chodziło o jej rodzinę, o bliskich, o… przyjaciół – przełknął ślinę. – O pieniądze.

Lily mimowolnie wybałuszyła oczy i zwróciła głowę w stronę Pottera. Uśmiech miał smutny. Wciąż nie patrzał jej w oczy.

— Ktokolwiek puścił tę plotkę w obieg, pominął bardzo ważny szkopuł – kontynuował. – Summer mówiła o tym tak, jakby… jakby na tym kotylionie Serena i mój kuzyn padli sobie w ramiona, zakochani do grobowej deski. To było zupełnie inaczej. Ona ledwo wiedziała, kim jest Phil, kiedy Lizzy… to znaczy, matka Mary, przedstawiła jej nowego narzeczonego. Kotyliony nie są fajne – odparł, krzywiąc się znacznie. – Mam nadzieję, że nigdy tam nie trafisz. Współczynnik sztywności tych imprez jest potworny. Roi się tam od dziwnych typów, starych ludzi o starych poglądach… Śmierciożerców…

Urwał w tym momencie, jakby zastanawiając się, czy może nazwać ich tak odważnie. W końcu odchrząknął, i kontynuował z większą werwą:

— Serena nie znała tych ludzi, dlatego trzymała się razem z Mary… która z kolei przyczepiła się do mnie i do Syriusza. I do Skye. Wtedy… wtedy jeszcze spotykałem się ze Skye – pokręcił głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to było tak dawno temu. – Od samego początku do końca znała tak naprawdę tylko naszą czwórkę. No, i Kenny'ego, brata Mary. I… chociaż w mniejszym stopniu… _moją siostrę._

James zatrzymał się tu, wyglądając, jakby nie chciał dalej mówić. Lily zdążyła przekonać się już, że jeśli chodzi o May, to trzeba mówić o niej przy Jamesie bardzo ostrożnie. Był to dla niego niewygodny i drażliwy temat. Obawiała się, że jeśli May Potter była zamieszana w całą sytuację, to ciężko będzie podpytać chłopaka o szczegóły.

— No więc… — rozpoczął beznamiętnie – wszystko sprowadza się do May. Ona… Ona… — nabrał gwałtownie powietrza do ust, jakby następne słowa, choć ułożone w głowie, były dla niego zbyt trudne do wymówienia. Wreszcie, przymknąwszy powieki, rzucił z furią: — Ona jest szalona, dobra, Lily?

Rudowłosa zerknęła w jego kierunku, niepewna zbytnio, jak zareagować. James już teraz wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę coś rozwalić. Być może przyszpilenie go wcale nie należało do dobrych pomysłów? Nie chciała jeszcze bardziej go dzisiaj rozeźlić.

Jednak z drugiej strony… co się tyczyło May… przypomniała sobie sytuację z grudnia, kiedy ona i James spotkali się w św. Mungu. Już wtedy zachowywał się, jakby czuł się winny za problemy ze swoją… _siostrą._ Słyszała mnóstwo niesamowitych historii z jej udziałem, ale właściwie nigdy nie widziała May „w akcji". Niewiele wiedziała o… _szaleństwie,_ jak to ujął James. Tylko tyle, co zdołała jej opowiedzieć trudniąca się psychologią strona rodziny. Aha, wiedziała co nieco z mugolskich filmów, ale były to wciąż bardzo skąpe informacje. Biorąc pod uwagę tylko je, musiała przyznać, że May w niczym nie przypominała jej obłąkanych ludzi. Przełknęła ślinę.

─ Ja… jestem pewna, że…

─ Ale tak jest! – James wyglądał jakby chciał wyrwać sobie z głowy wszystkie włosy. – Z Mayie zawsze były problemy. Nieco ponad dwa lata temu znalazła sobie starszego chłopaka – zaczęła wtedy ćpać, ryzykować własne życie i robić wiele różnych bzdur. Uparła się, że chce spędzić z nim Sylwestra – twarz Jamesa traciła kolor. – Była wtedy pod moją opieką, bo moja matka musiała wyjechać do rodziny, do Wenecji, a ojciec miał misję jako Auror. Wolałem się jej pozbyć… — westchnął ciężko, jakby przyznawał się do grzechów przed Sądem Ostatecznym. – Pozwoliłem jej pojechać do Londynu, podczas gdy ja i Syriusz, i Mary, wybraliśmy się do Declana Sterne'a.

Przełknął głośno ślinę, ale przerwał tylko po to, żeby nabrać tchu. Widać było, że jak zaczął, nie mógł się uspokoić.

─ Nie masz pojęcia, co poczułem, kiedy wróciłem do domu i zobaczyłem, co się stało z May. Była w rozsypce. Mało! _Ona postradała zmysły._ Jej chłopak co prawda umarł tej samej nocy, ale mój ojciec nie odpuścił i pozwał całą jego rodzinę przed Wizetgamotem. Gość pochodził z wpływowej rodziny, dlatego sądzenie się z nim było potwornie kosztowne. Czy wiesz, co rodziny magiczne robią, żeby zdobyć pieniądze?

Lily pokręciła głową. Kręciło jej się z lekka w głowie. Najpierw James udzielił jej bardzo okrojonych informacji o Serenie, tylko po to, żeby nagle przeskoczyć na temat swojej siostry. Na razie nie widziała między tym żadnego stosunku.

─ Aranżują małżeństwa.

Lily zamrugała. James parsknął.

─ Może to być dla ciebie śmieszne, ale nie rozumiesz, jak bardzo niektórym rodzinom zależy na skoligaceniu się z czystokrwistymi. Za samą czystokrwistość płaci się dużą sumę. Czysta krew jest cnotą, taką, którą można sprzedać.

 _Wieje średniowieczem,_ pomyślała ponuro. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegł jej po ciele. _Ale skoro można handlować dziewictwem, to dlaczego nie statusem krwi?_

─ Phil był moim najbliższym kuzynem, chrześniakiem mojej matki – kontynuował James, dając jej chwilę na przyswojenie nowych, nieprzyjemnych wiadomości. – Nassowie zapłacili ogromną sumę za wydanie go za Serenę, tym bardziej, że jej status krwi był bardzo wątpliwy. Żeniąc się z jakimś van Weertem gwarantowało jej to naprawdę wysoką pozycję. Moja matka, żeniąc się z ojcem w pewien sposób połączyła budżety… możesz nazwać to _posagiem,_ jeśli chcesz…

Lily wzdrygnęła się po raz drugi. Przez moment poczuła się jak na lekcji historii.

— Od wielu lat w ministerstwie chcą zerwać z posagami – ciągnął. – Ale to zbyt zakorzenione w czystokrwistej tradycji. Nie można tego ruszyć, i tyle. Od starych posagów współczesne różnią się tym, że majątek żony – czyli w tym przypadku mojej matki – staje się własnością męża. Tak więc mój ojciec mógł –tylko dlatego, że jest czystej krwi i ożenił się z moją matką – przejąć całe pieniądze z zaręczyn Phila z Sereną. Oczywiście, gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna, to van Weertowie mogliby również upomnieć się o posag May. To… w sumie nie wiem, chyba jest po to, żeby _jednoczyć_ rodziny – wywrócił oczami. – Nim bardziej będziemy powiązani majątkowo, tym mniejsza będzie ilość osób, które zdecydują się na małżeństwo z kimś, kto nie jest czystej krwi.

Lily zakręciło się w głowie. Zaczynała rozumieć, dlaczego wszyscy jej czystokrwiści znajomi powtarzali uparcie hasełko: _nie zrozumiesz._ Faktycznie, nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. Szczerze mówiąc, uważała, że tego typu manipulacje starych rodów sprzyjają przedmiotowym traktowaniu kobiet, ale najwyraźniej czystokrwista dziewczyna nie mogła być feministką.

— To jedynie kawałek całego tego bałaganu – mruknął James. – Naprawdę wolałbym nie być w to zamieszany. W każdym razie… małżeństwo Sereny i Phila było wiązaną transakcją, w którą na pewno maczała palce matka Mary, bo tylko ona byłaby w stanie coś takiego załatwić. Ona sama też zakręciła się obok pana McDonalda, chociaż status krwi miała wątpliwy. Czyli tak… Serena przez małżeństwo zostałaby wepchnięta do całego czystokrwistego towarzystwa, na co nie miałaby zapewne szans, biorąc pod uwagę, że była dziewczyną właściwie z przypadku. Z kolei cała moja rodzina łączyła się z McDonaldami, a co za tym idzie – posadowo z Rowle'ami, a to już poważna rodzina i bardzo duży majątek. Świetna okazja. Mówię ci, Lily, wszyscy byli zachwyceni, że udało im się dobić tak świetnego targu.

— Wszyscy, oprócz Sereny – domyśliła się. James pokiwał smutno głową.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co się działo z Sereną przez ten czas, kiedy byłem w Hogwarcie, a ona w Wenecji. Na pewno nic dobrego. Nie przepadałem za Philem. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale ogólnie nie przepadam za moją rodziną z Włoch. Wszyscy tam są strasznie zdemoralizowani – a skoro ja to mówię, to uwierz mi – coś naprawdę _jest_ nie tak – wysłał jej znaczące spojrzenie. – Phil był cholernie agresywny – _od zawsze_. Serena nie była z nim szczęśliwa, ale potrafiła zaakceptować małżeństwo, ponieważ to było ważne dla jej rodziny. Przede wszystkim ona była od niego dużo młodsza. Nie ukończyła nawet nauki. To tak jakby twój ojciec nagle wyciągnął cię z Hogwartu, wywiózł z Anglii na Cypr i kazał wyjść za zupełnie obcego ci gościa, bo to pomoże twojej rodzinie w kwestiach finansowych.

Lily stanął przed oczami obraz jej ojca – roztrzepanego, zapracowanego, czasami wręcz zaniedbującego swoją córkę, ale jednak pragnącego jej szczęścia w pierwszej kolejności. Nieważne, jak wielkie miałby kłopoty pieniężne – a przecież już je miał – w życiu nie handlowałby jej czystokrwistością czy dziewictwem.

A poza tym, Ethan Evans zawsze powtarzał, że nie zgodzi się u niej na ślub przed trzydziestką. A co dopiero przed siedemnastką.

James uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Przez całą czwartą klasę niewiele myślałem nad całą tą sprawą. Serenę widziałem tylko raz, na kotylionie, i chociaż zrobiła na mnie wrażenie, to… no wiesz, w sumie prędko mi przeszło. Tym bardziej, że pod koniec lipca miała wychodzić za mojego kuzyna. Dopiero w wakacje mieliśmy więcej czasu, żeby się poznać. Wtedy jeszcze Mary mieszkała z matką i bratem w Dolinie Godryka, dokładnie na tej samej ulicy, co ja. Syriusz przyjechał do mnie na wakacje – zaśmiał się w tym momencie. – _Musiał_ przyjechać, po tym, jak pozapraszał czterdziestkę _mugolskich_ dziewczyn do siebie na _imprezę._ Jego matka była wściekła.

Lily zastanawiała się, co bardziej ją rozsierdziło – to, że za jej plecami pozapraszał bandę dziewcząt, czy też fakt, że były mugolkami. Obawiała się, że jednak to drugie.

— Serena przed ślubem dostała _zwolnienie_ od mojej ciotki, a swojej przyszłej teściowej. Mogła przyjechać do Mary i nacieszyć się kresem… _wolności._ I w sumie robiła wszystko, żeby się nim nacieszyć. Trzymała się z nami – ze mną i Syriuszem – od samego początku. Tutaj… w tym momencie plotka jest prawdziwa – pojechaliśmy razem na biwak. Byłem tam oczywiście ja, Mary, Syriusz i Skye. Poza tym Mayie, starsi bracia Skye i Mary – Kenny i Elijah. Pojechał też mój kuzyn Phil, jego brat Jesse oraz Serena. I Bree Angelo. Aha, no i twój chłopak, Chamberlain.

─ CO?! – wrzasnęła Lily, patrząc na Jamesa tak, jakby zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy w życiu. James zignorował jej wybuch i spokojnie powtórzył:

— Ja, Syriusz, Mary, Kenny, Skye, Elijah, Serena, Jesse, Phil, Colette, Mayie, Chamberlain… Dwanaście osób. Może ktoś jeszcze… może któryś ze starszych Chamberlainów – Finn, Jet, naprawdę nie pamiętam…

— Nie… — zaprzeczyła Lily. Rozbolała ją już głowa od tych wszystkich nowych imion. Skupiła się więc tylko na osobach, które znała – szalona May, impulsywni James i Syriusz, manipulantka Mary, Skye, Dorian i ta albinoska, Bree Angelo. Razem. Na biwaku. _Jak uroczo._ — Znaczy się – tak! Chodzi mi o to, że … _Dorian?_

Przecież on i James nie znosili siebie nawzajem! Wczoraj, kiedy tylko jeden drugiego zobaczył, już rozpętała się krwawa jatka! To… to po prostu _śmieszne,_ że nieco ponad rok temu jechali razem na biwak! Akurat w te wakacje, kiedy ona i z Dorianem zerwała. _Przez Jamesa._ To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

─ _Tak –_ potaknął Potter. Wyglądał na jeszcze mniej zadowolonego z tego faktu niż Evans. – Nie wiem, czy ci się chwalił, ale… on też jest bardzo blisko ze mną spokrewniony.

Lily przypomniała sobie, o tych wszystkich podobnych cechach Jamesa i Doriana – wadzie wzorku, zamiłowaniu do Qudditcha, ciemnych włosach, brązowych oczach, podobnym wzroście, a nawet trochę charakterze.

Rodzina. Ach, to wiele wyjaśniało.

─ Dlatego jest do ciebie taki podobny! – wyrzuciła z siebie, przyglądając się chłopakowi z zupełnie innej perspektywy. Czy intuicyjnie wybierała chłopaków z tej samej rodziny?

James się wzdrygnął.

─ Nie przypominaj. Jego matka jest siostrą ciotki Carlotty, matki Phila i Jesse'ego, a bratowej mojej matki. _Czy coś takiego._ Może to moja babcia miała siostrę… Wiesz, kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze jeździłem na zjazdy rodzinne, orientowałem się w tym lepiej. Teraz naprawdę ledwo ich wszystkich rozróżniam. W każdym razie… _nie uznaję go._ Rodzina to nie tylko więzy krwi. Tak nienormalny facet nie może być dla mnie kimś bliskim.

Lily mogła być w tamtym momencie zła na Doriana, ale jednak nie była też do końca zachwycona Jamesem, dlatego jej pogląd można uznać za względnie obiektywny. Chamberlain pewnie przegiął na biwaku, być może obraził Pottera czymś śmiertelnie, ale sam wówczas nosił w sercu okropną obrazę. Ci chłopcy – jak wcześniej zauważyła – strasznie siebie nawzajem przypominali, a to oznaczało, że oboje równie zawzięcie dąsali się, zapewne już dawno nie wiedząc, o co poszło.

Dorian pojechał na biwak wściekły, że James namieszał w jego relacjach z nią, Lily. Do dzisiaj miał mu to za złe. Potter wrócił z biwaku wściekły, bo Chamberlain dopuścił się tam czegoś, co on odebrał jako uwłaczenie jego godności. I również do dzisiaj miał mu to za złe.

Przypomniała sobie założenie zakładu, kiedy jednym z warunków Jamesa było powiedzenie Dorianowi, że Evans uważa go za winnego i bierze stronę Pottera. Kiedy zapytała się, o co chodziło, okularnik powiedział, że „Dorian będzie wiedział".

Wychodziło na to, że wkrótce Lily też będzie wiedziała.

─ To było duże przedsięwzięcie – wrócił do tematu James. – Moja matka i Lizzy Nass, matka Mary, zmusiły nas w sumie do tego. Mieliśmy się _integrować_ z rodziną – Ton chłopaka zdradzał, że uważał ten pomysł za absurdalny. – Moi rodzice są bardzo zajęci, zwłaszcza ojciec. _Wiesz_ , daleko nam do końca wojny, półtora roku temu ta sytuacja jeszcze bardziej się nasiliła... Ja i Syriusz chyba lekko przeszkadzaliśmy – powiedział, jakby sam się nad tym zastanawiał - ale moja matka nie chciała, żeby nam się nudziło. Uważała, że pomysł _Lizzy_ – Lily wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. Była ciekawa, czy matka Mary pozwalała Jamesowi tak się nazywać – jest _uroczy._ Phil, Dorian, Jesse, starsi bracia Skye i Mary zajęli jeden namiot, a my – razem z Sereną – drugi.

Unikaliśmy się praktycznie przez cały czas. Zwłaszcza Serena i Phil. Ona nic nie czuła do mojego kuzyna, a za dwa tygodnie miała związać się z nim na zawsze. _Na zawsze,_ bo odwrotu po prostu nie ma. Jej rodzina musiałaby wypłacić tak potężne _odszkodowanie_ , że zbankrutowałaby bez wątpienia. I… chyba po prostu trafiła kosa na kamień – James zmieszał się, bo chyba musiał zacząć mówić o sobie.

Zawahał się przez moment. Jego wzrok krążył od drzwi, przez swoje własne łóżko, po leżącą na nim Lily. Patrzał niepewnie w jej oczy, jakby walczył sam ze sobą, a sylwetka dziewczyny dopingowała tę część jego tożsamości, która chciał, żeby wygrała. Evansówna uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało. W dormitorium było bardzo ciemno, a James ściągnął okulary, dlatego nie miała pewności, czy zauważył ten gest. Być może wcale na nią nie spoglądał, tylko układał w głowie plan ucieczki?

 _Facet ma jeszcze inne zmysły,_ pomyślała, skoro nie mogła liczyć na jego wzrok. Wyciągnęła spod kołdry swoją rękę i splotła ją z dłonią Jamesa. Rozluźnił on trochę mięśnie, co jawnie zakomunikowało, że ten gest mu pomógł.

— Czy… — przemówił nareszcie, bardzo niepewnym tonem. – Czy jeśli ci powiem, to między nami dalej będzie tak samo?

Lily sposępniała. A więc jednak plotki nie były _aż tak zdemonizowane._ Czuła się rozczarowana – więcej! – czuła się _beznadziejnie._ Dzisiaj rano przeklinała Pottera i żałowała, że w ogóle przyszedł na świat, ale kiedy tylko spojrzała mu w oczy… kiedy po pocałunku Luke'a wpadła zapłakana do dormitorium Huncwotów, a on ją pocieszył… po prostu zwątpiła.

Zwątpiła, że którykolwiek z tych nonsensów mógłby być prawdą. Myślała, że z całą tą sytuacją było jak z ich zdjęciami – stało się, ale ktoś coś sobie dopowiedział i wprowadził w błąd tłum. Stwierdziła, że to musiało być tak samo wyrwane z kontekstu. Że to musiał być ktoś inny.

Nie _James._ Nie… nie, _jej James._

Kiedy to zdanie opuściło jego usta, poczuła się jak idiotka, że kiedykolwiek mu zaufała.

Chciała stamtąd wybiec, uciec z dormitorium, z Wieży Gryffindoru, najlepiej z całej tej pieprzonej szkoły i rozpłakać się jeszcze raz, trzeci tego wieczora. Problem w tym, że nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Nie po to naciskała na Pottera i zmusiła go do ujawnienia całej historii, żeby teraz zwyczajnie z tego zrezygnować.

— _James_ – wymówiła jego imię najcieplej, jak tylko potrafiła. Ku jej zdziwieniu, nie wyszło wcale tak źle. Modliła się o to, żeby James zgodnie z jej podejrzeniami praktycznie nic nie widział, bo bez wątpienia po wyrazie jej twarzy odgadłby, że blefuje. – Usłyszałam dzisiaj _straszną wersję tej historii,_ a jednak cały czas tutaj siedzę. Sądzę, że nie możesz już pogorszyć sytuacji.

Chłopak westchnął, przyznając jej rację. Wcale nie wyglądał na pocieszonego.

— Ja… słuchaj, Lily, to nie był łatwy okres w moim życiu. Dużo się zmieniło, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o May. Nie mogłem sobie wybaczyć – _wciąż_ nie mogę, ale wtedy szczególnie – że zostawiłem ją w tego Sylwestra i przyczyniłem się do… do tego obłędu. Byłem wściekły. Nie… nie zachowywałem się wtedy racjonalnie. I… Merlinie, miałem piętnaście lat! Chyba pamiętasz jak wielkim byłem kretynem w czwartej i piątej klasie… o ile, no, wciąż nie jestem kretynem.

Lily zaprzeczyła w duchu. Musiała przyznać, że Potter bardzo się zmienił. Owszem, wciąż był arogancki, lekkomyślny i kompletnie miejscami _absurdalny,_ ale jednak pozwolił swoim bardziej pozytywnym cechom ujrzeć światło dzienne. Sama już to dzisiaj przyznawała! Sama przyznawała to już wiele razy. Pomimo okropnych, irytujących wad, był dobrym człowiekiem i miał pewien system wartości w głowie. Dla rodziny – i dla przyjaciół – zrobiłby wszystko. Kiedyś też taki był – oczywiście! – ale jednak teraz _starał się_ poprawić i wydorośleć, i te właśnie starania stanowiły największą zmianę. Szło mu coraz lepiej.

— Nie powinienem tego robić, wiem, ale… ona była zupełnie inna niż jakakolwiek poprzednia dziewczyna. Byłem nią _oczarowany._ Przedtem zabawiałem się dziewczynami i przyznaję się do tego, ale to Serena jako pierwsza zabawiła się mną. Ja…

— Przespałeś się z nią? – zapytała, zaskoczona stanowczością swojego głosu.

 _Proszę, powiedz nie. Proszę, powiedz nie._

— Ona była moją pierwszą – zarumienił się tak wściekle, że nawet w ciemnościach to było widoczne. – Ale… ale to nie było moje dziecko – zaprzeczył, bardzo gwałtownie. – Summer… _Piękności_ mówiły w skrzydle, że oszczędzam na eliksirach, ale wcale tak nie było. One… och, wiem, że mugolska antykoncepcja nie jest stuprocentowa, ale czarodziejska jest. A poza tym… to _miało_ miejsce dzień przed śmercią Phila. Mary powiedziała mi, że już cztery dni później zrobiła test eliksirem. To _nie jest możliwe,_ żeby… żeby wykrył ciążę tak szybko. Musiała zajść wcześniej – mówił coraz szybciej, chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy. – Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że jest w ciąży, wpadłem w panikę. Chciałem z nią porozmawiać, ale Serena kazała mi się od siebie odpieprzyć. Powiedziała, że nie mam się, o co martwić. Czytałem dużo na ten temat. Pytałem położnych z pracy mojej matki. Każdy powiedział mi, że nie ma tak dokładnych i szybkich eliksirów wykrywających ciążę. I że to niemożliwe, żebym zabezpieczony miał się o co martwić.

Umilkł. Myśli krążyły niebezpiecznie w głowie Lily. Nie wiedziała, czy może mu wierzyć. Z drugiej strony, gdyby postanowił ją okłamać, nie przyznałby się do nocy z Sereną. Coś w jego głosie było zbyt rozpaczliwego, zbyt _prawdziwego,_ żeby mogła podejrzewać choć drobny element nieprawdy. James naprawdę przejął się całą sytuacją. Nie zostawił jej samą sobie, jak przedstawiła jej Summer. Jak głosiła plotka. Nie zrobił tego, czego Lily najbardziej się obawiała.

To pewna ulga. Ale… ale jednak nie czuła się dobrze z tym, co usłyszała. Chyba to wszystko działo się po prostu zbyt szybko. Chyba nie była gotowa na podobne wyznanie. Westchnęła.

 _Sama się o to prosiłaś,_ skarciła się w głowie.

— Wciąż jej szukam – odparł James. – Wiem, że to jest niemożliwe, ale… ale chcę usłyszeć to z jej ust. Wtedy dopiero… będę miał stuprocentową pewność – westchnął ciężko. – Nie wiem, co myśleć o końcowym odcinku tej plotki. Nie wydaje mi się prawdopodobne, żeby została odesłana do Azkabanu, ale z drugiej strony… gdzie miałaby się ukrywać? Moja rodzina i van Weertowie szukali jej wszędzie. _Ja_ szukałem jej wszędzie. To… to nie ma sensu.

Lily westchnęła. Przypomniała sobie mimowolnie swoją rozmowę z Davisem. Pomyślała, że to, co powiedział Luke, może trochę podniesie Jamesa na duchu. Krótko streściła mu ich rozmowę. James lekko zadrżał, kiedy usłyszał o tym, że Minchum wypuścił więźniów na wolność, ale chyba towarzyszyły mu dzisiaj podobne myśli, bo nie dał po sobie poznać, że to dla niego coś nowego.

— No cóż – podsumował, marszcząc brwi. – Davis raczej ma rację. Ale zniknięcie tej dziewczyny i tak pozostaje zagadką – pokręcił głową i – chyba bardziej, aby uciąć ten temat na dobre niż faktycznie dla jej dobra – dodał: — Masz jakieś pytania?

Było dużo rzeczy, o które chciała go jeszcze dopytać. Przede wszystkim, w swojej opowieści pominął całą śmierć swojego kuzyna na biwaku. Summer twierdziła, że powiązana z tym była również May. Nie zdradził też, co zaszło pomiędzy nim a Dorianem na tym wyjeździe, dlaczego tak się nienawidzą. Nie powiedział jej też w końcu, jak się skończyła cała rozprawa przeciw chłopakowi, który doprowadził May do szaleństwa w Sylwestra.

Postanowiła jednak, że zamilknie. James był z nią szczery w kwestii z dzieckiem i Sereną, a mimo to prawda nieprzyjemnie ciążyła nad nią, jak ciężki przedmiot na lince, który w każdej chwili mógł spać prosto na jej głowę. Naciskała na niego za bardzo. Nie tylko Potter nie był gotowy, żeby jej o tym opowiedzieć – skoro pominął tę kwestie przed chwilą, ale ona również nie była gotowa na to, aby to wysłuchać. Lepiej dać mu przestrzeń, na którą chłopak zasługiwał po bez wątpienia wstydliwym i niekomfortowym wyznaniu.

Spytała więc:

— Co z Syriuszem?

James zmarszczył brwi.

— Jest cały czas na dworze.

— Nie, _nie_ – pokręciła głową. – Summer… Piękności powiedziały, że on był drugim kandydatem do roli tatusia. No, trzecim, jeśli liczyć twojego kuzyna. Czy to była czysta fikcja czy jednak…?

— _Wiesz…_ — Potter westchnął ciężko. – Syriusz nigdy nie był w tym precyzyjny. Kiedy go o to pytałem, zwykle dawał jakieś ogólnikowe odpowiedzi albo kierował rozmowę na inne tory. On… on chyba nie chce on tym rozmawiać. Nie mam pojęcia, czy faktycznie… _jest_ kandydatem. Ale obawiam się, że jeśli byłby, to pewniejszym niż ja.

Lily przełknęła ślinę. Poczuła się jeszcze bardziej zmieszana. Wiedziała, że jeśli zakończą rozmowę teraz, będzie musiała wrócić do dormitorium, a tam czeka na nią Dorcas. Chyba nie była jeszcze gotowa na to starcie. Musiała przygotować sobie w głowie odpowiedni scenariusz… rozegrać to tak, żeby powiedzieć jej o niewierności Luke'a i jednocześnie nie doprowadzić do szału.

To było dziwne, ale chciała przedłużać rozmowę z Jamesem w nieskończoność, byle tylko nie wracać do własnego łóżka i sypialni. W dormitorium Huncowtów panowała inna atmosfera. _Lepsza_ atmosfera.

— _James?_ – zapytała, przewracając się na bok w jego kierunku. Chłopak potaknął. – Możesz się położyć, jak chcesz. Widzę, że jest ci zimno.

Potter spojrzał w jej kierunku ( _o ile faktycznie widział,_ pomyślała po raz kolejny) z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. Zabrała swoją dłoń i schowała ją na nowo pod kołdrą, żeby zapewnić mu własną przestrzeń. Chłopak podziękował jej niepewnie i sztywnymi ruchami położył się i nakrył własną pierzyną. Łóżko było tak małe, że ich nogi mimowolnie się dotykały.

— Mogę zapytać się o coś jeszcze? – ściszyła głos do szeptu, bo James był bliżej i lepiej ją słyszał. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szczerze.

— O co tylko zechcesz, Księżniczko.

Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie na to określenie. Z początku wydawało jej się irytująco i zbyt… _pieszczotliwe,_ ale teraz kojarzyło jej się z czymś ciepłym i… rodzinnym.

─ To znaczy… ja wiem, że to nie jest moja sprawa, ale… — zawahała się, wypieki wkradły się na jej policzki — aż takie mieliście problemy finansowe? Przecież… wydawało mi się, że rodziny czystej krwi dostają jakieś tam pieniądze, no wiesz, mają dużo łatwiej tylko dlatego, że… że są tej _czystej krwi._ Tak jak powiedziałeś. A rozprawa sądowa to… aż takie sumy?

Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że James poczuł się zniesmaczony tym pytaniem i dlatego tak długo nie odpowiada. Zrobiło jej się gorąco. Zdecydowanie nie powinna pytać go o pieniądze! Co ona sobie myślała? Już chciała przeprosić i zmienić temat na bezpieczniejszy (może zagadać go na temat tego przystojnego Bagmana od Qudditcha? Albo ogólnie zagadać o Qudditchu?), gdy w dormitorium rozległ się perlisty, szczery śmiech. Kamień spadł jej z serca.

─ Chcesz rozeznać się w terenie? – zapytał złośliwie. Lily kopnęła go pod kołdrą. James uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Masz rację, jednak… znaczna część majątku znajduje się w mieniach. Czystokrwiści nie sprzedają – dajmy na to – jakieś drogocennej biżuterii, nawet jeśli jej nie noszą. To symbol ich bogactwa. Pieniądze same w sobie najczęściej dostają co miesiąc od protoplasty rodu, za to, że przedłużają linię czystej krwi. Rodzina mojej matki podchodzi pod Rosierów. Jednak pieniądze jakimi dysponują na co dzień, nie są wcale imponującą sumą. O wiele lepiej jest ze stroną ojca, ale szału jakoś specjalnie też nie ma – zawahał się. – Zacznę cię teraz zanudzać, ale i tak nie jest ci zbytnio śpieszno do sypialni… a jak już chcesz wiedzieć, co w trawie piszczy – poruszał sugestywnie brwiami – to mogę ci opowiedzieć o rodzinnych brudach.

Moja matka pochodziła z Rosierów, a ojciec z Blacków i Potterów. Rosierów w sumie też, ale w mniejszym stopniu. W ciągu ostatnich lat wszyscy, z wyjątkiem moich dziadków, odcięli nas od pieniędzy. Taka jest kara za zdradę krwi. Mamy duży majątek również w mieniach – trzy wille w Dolinie Godryka, rezydencja w Paryżu, Wenecji, Cardiff… — mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Lily poczuła, że to pytanie nie było nikomu potrzebne. — Jedna jest już nawet na mnie przepisana, a to dopiero początek.

— James, ja nie pytam się po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, jaki ty wniósłbyś posag, ale…

— Mężowie nie mają posagów, Lily. Mężowie jedynie _korzystają_ z tych posagów. W sumie to ja powinienem wypytywać się ciebie o…

— Jedynie, czym dysponuje moja rodzina to rozpadający się dom na prowincji Surrey w Cokeworth pod Staines – skrzywiła się. – Badania mówią, że każdy kiedyś był w Cokeworth, ale nikt o tym nie wie. To taka dziura, że nawet mój ojciec, wracając z pracy z Londynu, nigdy nie może trafić do domu.

James parsknął śmiechem.

— Kuszące.

— Moi dziadkowie mają jeszcze wielką farmę kukurydzy w Alabamie, ale ja tam nie zamieszkam, bo naprzeciwko znajduje się rzeźnia. To dla mnie zbyt wiele.

Razem się roześmiali. Napięcie pomiędzy nimi zaczęło lekko ustępować. James postanowił chyba wrócić do pierwotnego pytania, tym razem bez niemądrych przytyków:

— Nie dostajemy żadnej… no nie wiem – „wypłaty" od rodu, bo zostaliśmy z niego wykreśleni. Moi dziadkowie wszystko przelewają do mojej skrytki w Gringottcie… której z kolei nie można otworzyć przed tym, jak się ożenię - nie mógł się powstrzymać i znowu sugestywnie zatrzepotał rzęsami. Lily westchnęła. – To był pomysł mojej babki z obawy, że będę żyć na kocią łapę… W każdym razie na pewno było nam ciężko, zwłaszcza, że próby uratowania May i samo chodzenie po sądach, i comiesięczne wydatki, znacznie przekraczały dochód moich rodziców. To McDonaldowie wyciągnęli do nas pomocną rękę. Mary miała na to duży wpływ.

Urwał w tym momencie, być może dlatego, że nie chciał rozmawiać z nią o miłosierdziu Mary McDonald. Nie miała mu tego za złę.

Evansównie przypomniało się, co spotkało rodzinę Doriana. Za zbyt liberalne podejście do czystości krwi zostali momentalnie odcięci od pieniędzy, a na karku mieli ośmioro dzieci (plus synowa i wnuk) oraz ciężko chorą matkę. Z utrzymaniem rodziny było tak ciężko, że pan Chamberlain ściągnął Doriana do domu, uczył go sam, a w wolnym czasie kazał pomagać sobie w pracy. Coś podobnego musiało dosięgnąć Potterów. Pamiętała ojca Jamesa, chociaż widziała go tylko raz, w Mungu. Co chwila podchodził do niej, próbował zeswatać ją ze swoim synem, a kiedy żona go upominała, wypytywał ją o mugolskie pierdoły, takie, jak dzwonki do rowerów i piszczałki dla psów. Interesował się mugolami… nikogo już nie obchodziło to, że był miłym gościem i zrobił wielką karierę w Qudditchu. Własna rodzina narzucała mu to, co ma go interesować, a co nie, a to było już bulwersujące.

Spojrzała na Pottera jeszcze raz. Żartował sobie z niej, kiedy wymieniał wszystkie swoje dobra, ale czy… gdyby hipotetycznie postanowił ożenić się z jakimś mugolakiem – niekoniecznie z nią, po prostu była ciekawa – to nie utraciłby nawet tego? Powiedział jej, że majątek ma zabezpieczony i nie może z niego korzystać aż do ślubu, ale… ale czy jego rodzina uznałaby ślub ze szlamą za prawomocny. Możliwe, że napiętnowano by go znacznie bardziej niż jego rodzinę, której zdrada polegała jedynie na tolerancji mugoli. Przełknęła ślinę.

James chyba odgadł o czym myśli, bo przybliżył się do niej i zaczął obracać rude kosmyki wokół swoich palców. Uśmiechnął się miło. Lily momentalnie zrobiło się ciepło w okolicach serca.

─ Trzymanie czystej krwi jest moim zdaniem chore – odparł zwyczajnie James, patrząc jej prosto w oczy (no, może nieco niżej niż na oczy, ale facet miał przecież zaćmę). – Nie możesz myśleć, że się z tym zgadzam, Lily. Nigdy nie patrzałem na to w ten sposób i nigdy nie będę. Owszem – gdybym ożenił się z dajmy taką Jo Prewett – Lily parsknęła. Nie wiedziała, czy próbuje on ją teraz zirytować czy znowu sobie dowcipkował.

– Nie śmiej się! – odparł przesadnie poważnym tonem. – To jest _świetna partia_ … Prewettowie z jednej linii, Blackowie z drugiej… Nie musiałbym nic robić przez całe życie. Albo chociaż Mary – Nassowie, McDonalowie, a co za tym idzie Angelowie, i Rowle'owie… mógłbym kąpać się w złocie.

Lily skrzywiła się mimowolnie. James chyba tego nie zauważył, bo ciągnął swoją tyradę:

— Ale wiesz co? Po nocy poślubnej chyba podciąłbym sobie żyły. Całe życie miałbym z góry przesrane, i zacząłbym kompletnie świrować jak cały ten czystokrwisty tłum. Ja… nie możesz myśleć, że jeśli wyszłabyś za czystokriwstego czarodzieja przyniosłabyś mu zgubę. Dobrze – jako że nie masz czarodziejskiego rodu, nie zwiększyłabyś przychodów rodzinnych. I w porządku – jego ród pewnie za zdradę również odciąłby go od pieniędzy, ale… ale po co miałby chcieć spać na kasie, skoro, no… _mógłby_ …

─ Spać ze mną? – domyśliła się. Zabrzmiało ostro i lekko sarkastycznie. James uśmiechnął się, jakby chciał nazwać ją głuptasem.

─ Mieć ciebie.

 _Mieć ciebie._

Kolejna fala ciepła zalała Lily od stóp do głów, a że noc była zimna, a dormitorium chyba nie miało domkniętego okna, takie fale były bardzo przyjemne. Powinno to wydać się jej dziwne, ale momentalnie zrobiła się strasznie senna. Stłumiła ziewnięcie. Półprzytomnym wzrokiem obserwowała bawiącego się jej grzywką Pottera.

Przez głowę przemknęła jej myśl, czy James miał na myśli siebie, kiedy mówił jej o „czystokrwistym czarodzieju", za którego hipotetycznie miała wyjść. Odrzuciła pośpiesznie tę hipotezę, czując się strasznie zmieszana.

─ Wiesz o tym, prawda? – szepnął chłopak, chyba nie zauważając jej nagłego zmęczenia.

─ _Wiem –_ odszepnęła _. —_ Oczywiście, że wiem, że nie jesteś taki.

— To _dobrze._

Po tych słowach nastąpiło milczenie. Nie było ono jednak ani krępujące, ani ciężkie i zwisające w powietrzu. Wydawało się czymś naturalnym, zwykłym następstwem po ich długiej, intensywnej rozmowie. Złotą ciszą, powoli kołyszącą ich do snu.

─ Wiesz co, James? – szepnęła sennym tonem. Chłopak potaknął. ─ Jesteś całkiem _przyjazny_.

Usłyszała jeszcze stłumiony chichot, po czym zanurkowała głębiej pod kołdrę, zamknęła powieki i pozwoliła fali zmęczenia porwać ją na przyjemny rejs spokoju. Objęcia Morfeusza dopadły ją nagle i niespodziewanie. Zasnęła właśnie tam, w męskim dormitorium numer sześć, na łóżku Jamesa Pottera i z Jamesem Potterem obejmującym ją w pasie i wdychającym zapach jej włosów.

* * *

 **D** orcas tego dnia ubrała opaskę w piórka, jako manifest, jak bardzo jest jej przykro. Była dopiero środa, ale dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że ten tydzień przeciąga się w nieskończoność. Wczorajszą noc prawie całą przepłakała, a dzisiaj obudziła się z wielkimi, różowymi odciskami. W bardzo pesymistycznym nastroju liczyła wszystkie te nieprzyjemności, z którymi przyjdzie jej się dzisiaj zmierzyć. Rozmowa z Lily. Zerwanie z Lukiem. I nieszczęsne korepetycje z Blackiem, które wywalczyła po długich, żmudnych i ośmieszających przeprosinach.

 _Cudownie,_ pomyślała. _Już nie mogę się doczekać._

Przyjrzała się sobie jeszcze raz w lustrze. Jednym z plusów uczęszczania na jedynie dwa przedmioty było fakt, że prawie zawsze lekcje zaczynała na późniejszą godzinę i miała czas na opracowanie przyjętej na ten dzień strategii. Dzisiejszego dnia postawiła przed sobą tylko jeden cel: przetrwać.

No, przetrwać i zlikwidować wory pod oczami.

Nie miała już chłopaka i równocześnie pragnęła jak najbardziej zrazić do siebie Blacka, dlatego była gotowa nawet się oszpecić, byle nieszczęsne sińce zniknęły. Po kilkuminutowym zastanawianiu się, postanowiła ubrać stare okulary Emmeliny, wymieniając jedynie szkła na zerówki. Chociaż wyglądała niezwykle głupio z opaską w piórka i okularami-kujonkami, udało jej się zdławić swój szósty zmysł dyktatorki mody.

 _Uszyję sobie dzisiaj wieczorem piżamę,_ postanowiła. _Będę siedzieć w niej przez cały weekend._

Z miną skazańca opuściła dormitorium żeńskie numer cztery i wyszła na czerwoną, ciasną klatkę schodową. Było na tyle późno, że światło wylewało się do przedsionka z wielkich, strzelistych okien w pokoju wspólnym. Słońce musiało wzejść już dawno temu. Dorcas rozmasowała sobie skronie. Od wczorajszego płaczu bolała ją głowa, zupełnie jakby miała kaca.

Spodziewała się zastać pusty, okrągły i ciepły pokój wspólny, pełen ulotek pozawieszanych na ścianach, ogłoszeń dotyczących zgub i upchanych na stolikach czasopism młodzieżowych. Nie chodziło o to, że tych rzeczy brakowało, ale o to, że ktoś jeszcze tam był. Czarnowłosy chłopak opierał się nogą i plecami o dwie ściany pomiędzy przejściem do dziury w portrecie. W rękach trzymał magazyn motoryzacyjny. Wyglądał, jakby czekał na Dorcas.

─ S… Syriusz – zdziwiła się. Intuicyjnie ściągnęła okulary. – Powinieneś mieć mugoloznastwo… no nie?

Syriusz uniósł spojrzenie znad magazynu, ale nie zatrzymał go na Dor zbyt długo. Leniwie wyprostował się i ruszył nonszalancko w jej kierunku. W normalnych warunkach dziewczyna puściłaby to płazem, ale tym razem jego lekceważący stosunek wybitnie ją zirytował.

─ Jestem pewna, że James cię szuka – naciskała dalej. – Ja zaczynam dopiero za dwie godziny, porozmawia…

─ Jestem zajęty wieczorem – uciął jej w połowie zdania – dlatego zrobimy te korepetycje teraz – zadecydował. – Nic się nie stanie jak raz nie będzie mnie na mugoloznastwie. Zresztą, Rogaś też zrobił sobie dzisiaj wolne.

─ No nie wiem, Syriuszu… Jeśli McGonagall się dowie…

Black machnął ręką.

─ Robię to na jej zlecenie, co nie? Powinna się cieszyć, że jestem tak bardzo zaangażowany w korepetycje. Siadaj, droga Dor. Dużo przed nami.

Dorcas niechętnie zajęła miejsce na czerwonej, wyściełanej sofie. Syriusz stał dalej, dla odmiany leniwie wertując podręcznik do transmutacji.

─ Co robisz wieczorem? – zainteresowała się. – No wiesz… skoro wolałeś ryzykować gniew McGonagall niż to przełożyć.

Syriusz obdarzył ją bardzo nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

─ Nie twój interes. Załóż okulary.

Dorcas ściągnęła opaskę i kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami przekształciła ją w bransoletę. Kiedy naciągnęła bryle z powrotem na nos, miała nadzieję, że wygląda bardziej jak pilna uczennica niż jak idiotka.

Black spojrzał na nią niechętnie. Coś w jego wyrazie twarzy zdradzało brak entuzjazmu, ale Dorcas znała go wystarczająco, żeby zauważyć, że próbuje stłumić śmiech. Och, a więc tyle zostało jej z pilnej uczennicy! Tak, niech od razu zabiorą ją do cyrku! Dorcas Meadowes w okularach – będzie większym hitem niż kot grający na fortepianie!

— Jak Hogsmeade? – zapytał nagle Black, nieco przyjemniejszym tonem. Miał większe huśtawki nastrojów niż jej kuzynka, kiedy była w ciąży.

Dorcas wydymała usta.

— Nie twój interes. Załóż… hmm, spodnie?

Black parsknął.

— Słyszałem, że Davis niezbyt się spisał.

Dziewczyna nie skomentowała tego. Miała nadzieję, że opaska (obecnie bransoletka) z piórami była wystarczająco wymowna.

— Mam chyba słabość do dupków – odparła po prostu, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Wiesz coś o tym, nie?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Ktoś chyba przed momentem wytrącił go z równowagi, bo wyglądał, jakby chciał w coś (lub kogoś) kopnąć.

— Zostaniesz chyba w Hogsmeade sama z Evans i Titanic – parsknął. – _Uroczo._ Może pójdziecie na babeczki.

— Może ty pójdziesz po Eliksir Antykoncepcyjny? – odgryzła się złośliwie. – Słyszałam wczoraj od Rachel Sommers, że ostatni lekko się rozczarował.

Chłopak nareszcie znalazł odpowiednią stronę w podręczniku. Rzucił go na stołek z głośnym łoskotem. Dorcas posłusznie odnalazła stronę sto piętnastą.

 _WSTĘP DO TRANSMUTACJI ZWIERZĘCEJ_

O tak! Jej ulubiona dziedzina! Nie mogła się doczekać, żeby zacząć nad nią pracować!

— Transmutacja zwierzęca? – skrzywiła się. – Po co mam się tego uczyć? Nie sądzę, żeby kiedyś naszła mnie ochota na przemianę własnych zębów na wiewiórcze.

— Możesz dorobić ryjek Davisowi – zaproponował. – Pasuje mu do cery.

— Jeśli będę mogła poćwiczyć na tobie robienie ryjków, to się zgodzę.

— _Meadowes_ – zaczął Black, patrząc na nią wymownie. – Jestem pewien, że twoje zaklęcia nawet nie podłubałyby mi w nosie. Zacznij może na pluszakach? Poduszce? Spódniczce Evans? Możesz zajmować się tym przez całe Hogsmeade. Przy większym szczęściu może uda ci się sprawić, że wiewiórka zacznie chrumkać.

— Skąd taka pewność, że nie mam co robić w Hogsmeade? – prychnęła, po przeczytaniu pierwszego zdania ze strony sto piętnastej. – Może jestem już umówiona z jakimś super-ekstra ciachem z kaloryferem i dołeczkami na policzkach? – Syriusz wywrócił oczami. Dorcas mimowolnie zauważyła, że on też ma dołeczki. – To ty wyglądasz na zakompleksionego, Black. Pewnie chciałeś mnie śledzić, co? Teraz przepadło?

Black przeniósł na nią znużone, wyniosłe i dumne spojrzenie jednocześnie. Wyglądał jak starszy człowiek, który musiał stawić czoło rozwydrzonemu dziecku – nie miał na to ani zdrowia, ani ochoty.

— Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Sama chyba w to nie wierzysz.

Dorcas westchnęła ciężko. Nie miała pojęcia, co i kiedy zrobiła, ale rozmowy z Syriuszem ostatnio zrobiły się nieznośnie trudne i krępujące. Przy innych Black był po prostu sobą – śmiał się, dowcipkował, ironizował połowę tego, co ktoś do niego mówił. Był impulsywny, energiczny i pełen życia, nadziei, chęci do walki. Kiedy natomiast zostawał sam w jej towarzystwie stawał się oschły, zmęczony i wyniosły. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, co zrobić, żeby lekko go ożywić. Wolała utrzymywać z nim przyjazne kontakty, chociażby tylko ze względu na korepetycje. Zły humor Syriusza Blacka był tak nieprzyjemny i zaraźliwy, że jej też robiło się od razu słabo. To złe warunki do przyswajania transmutacji.

─ Masz rację – odparła zadziornie – nie wierzę, że już udało ci się załatwić randkę.

Zgodnie z jej przypuszczeniem, Black uniósł głowę. Jego mina zdradzała zawziętość i niedowierzanie.

— Dorcas, ja jestem _Syriuszem Blackiem._ W Ameryce wiedzą, co to znaczy. _Na Marsie_ wiedzą nawet, co to znaczy – odparł nieskromnie. – Nawet jeśli nie mam randki teraz, wystarczy, że podejdę do _którejkolwiek_ i już ją mam.

Meadowes roześmiała się, jakby nie wierzyła w to, co mówił.

─ Szczerze? Sądzę, że nie uda ci się zaprosić nikogo porządnego. A porządnego znaczy kogoś, kto nie jest Pięknością.

─ Ty też kiedyś byłaś Pięknością, droga Dorcas – zauważył trzeźwo.

─ Ja wciąż jestem pięknością.

Black parsknął.

─ Jasne.

— No ba, że jasne! Dlatego właśnie wyrwałam tego super-ekstra przystojnego chłopaka z kaloryferem i dołeczkami.

— Też jest Pięknością? – zagruchał.

Dorcas wywróciła oczami.

─ Chodzi mi o takie… _ekstremalnie_ pięknościowe dziewczyny. Takie jak siostra Doriana albo Prefekt Naczelna.

─ Nie krytykuj Larissy! – obruszył się. – Ona jest świetna.

— Czy to ona nie brała udziału w wojnie o różową choinkę?

— Czy to nie ty robiłaś się na nią w czwartej klasie? – zapytał złośliwie. – Kradłaś jej nawet spinki do włosów.

Szatynka westchnęła. Chciała uderzyć się otwartą dłonią w czoło, ale okulary uniemożliwiały taki odważny ruch. Jak on mógł wypominać jej takie rzeczy? W czwartej klasie Syriusz robił większe głupstwa. Nie wolno oceniać ludzi za to, co robiły w wieku czternastu lat. Wtedy każdemu miesza się w głowie. Jej kuzynka Berta chciała wtedy ogolić się na łyso, żeby zapobiec wypadaniu włosów.

— Och, Black, nie wchodźmy w szczegóły – wzdrygnęła się. – Sprawa wygląda tak, że ja mam randkę, a ty…

— Słuchaj, Meadowes – przerwał jej, wyraźnie poirytowany. – Chętnie zobaczę twojego chłopaka z dołeczkami i z twarzą boskiego bękarta. Zobaczmy się w Hogsmeade – odparł wyzywającym tonem. – Ja przyprowadzę swoją dziewczynę.

— Chcesz umówić się na podwójną randkę? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

— Jeśli liczyć wiewiórkę z ryjkiem, to potrójną.

* * *

 **Lyon, Francja, lato 1975**

 **P** romień słoneczny załamał się, przebijając się przez szklany świetlik w suficie willi McDonaldów. Elizabeth wstała znad basenu, przeciągnęła się jak kotka i ziewnęła, znużona całodziennym leniuchowaniem. Obejrzała się jeszcze przez ramię, zerkając na dwie blondyneczki ukrywające się pod kocami. Wyglądały jak osoby przyłapane na gorącym uczynku.

Serena zarumieniła się, wyglądając nawet jeszcze bardziej rewelacyjnie niż zwykle, o ile nie graniczyło to z niemożliwością. Z kolei córka kobiety, Mary, uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze i pomachała do matki, jak osoba żegnająca się przez szybę pociągu. Serena niepewnie wsparła ją w tym geście.

Elizabeth westchnęła ciężko, po czym zniknęła w korytarzu do kuchni. Mary nachyliła się do koleżanki niemal natychmiast. Miały kilka minut na szczerą rozmowę.

─ _Krew van Weertów?_ – powtórzyła. Różowy błyszczyk lśnił na jej ustach jak świetliki w środku nocy. – Czy ty i _Jesse_?

— C-co? – wydukała, krztusząc się herbatą z konfiturą jagodową. – Z tym smarka…? _MARY!_

— Musiałam zapytać – sapnęła, kręcąc głową. – Bo kto jeszcze jest kandydatem od van Weertów? Jego ojciec? _M… matka?_ Ty i Carlotta…

Serena zacisnęła powieki, rozbawiony uśmiech wkradł się na jej usta. Mary szturchnęła ją parę razy w bok, ale Serena nie otworzyła oczu, jakby zasnęła.

— Przestań – powiedziała w końcu, łapiąc się za bok. – To o Carlotcie było poniżej pasa. Nie powinnyśmy się z niej śmiać.

Mary wywróciła oczami, ale rozbawione spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie. Serena od razu poczuła się lepiej, mimo że Mary nie zrobiła nic innego, jak po prostu ją wyśmiała. Otoczyła młodszą od siebie blondynkę kocem i położyła głowię na jej kolanach, jak kiedyś robiła z Philem. Plątanina niespójnych wspomnień wybuchła w jej duszy niczym fajerwerki, ale ona nawet nie chciała się im przyglądać. Zerkała na obrazy, ale jedynie powierzchownie, zaledwie muskała ich istotę w pamięci. Wchodzenie w szczegóły było dla niej zbyt bolesne i dobitne. Mówiło samo za siebie i dawało odpowiedzi na pytania… na te pytania, które lepiej brzmiałyby retorycznie.

Mary pogłaskała ją po złotej głowie, odgarniając dłuższe kosmyki za ucho. To był jeden z ich ostatnich, tak błogich momentów.

─ Serena… ─ szepnęła Mary, oblizując nerwowo wargi. Nie chciała wyrywać przyjaciółki z transu, ale jednocześnie musiała poznać odpowiedź na to jedno, dręczące ją pytanie. – Wiesz… _czyje_ ono jest?

─ Domyślam się – mruknęła. ─ I myślę, że ty również.

Mary spojrzała na nią ze zgrozą. Czuła, że pęka również jej serce, nie tylko poprzez ból Sereny, ale również jej własny, indywidualny. Przyjaciółki nie zauważyły nawet, że do atrium wróciła matka Mary, zacierając ręce i przyglądając się torebce z cukrem waniliowym.

─ No nic, dziewczynki – pociągnęła nosem Elizabeth, spoglądając na Mary i Serenę. – Rozumiem, że pieczemy te pierniczki?


	7. (22) Próba Regulusa

22\. Próba Regulusa

 **[niegrzeczni uczniowie zasługują na karę]**

„ _Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego"_

-Aleksander Dumas

* * *

 **1.**

 **S** everus obudził się za szybko. Nikt nawet nie przypuszczał, że ocknie się z letargu wcześniej niż za kilka dni, o czym świadczyło umieszczenie go w najdalszym kącie skrzydła. Otaczał go najgrubszy z parawanów, przypominający rozpostarte, białe skrzydła anioła, chroniące go przed całym złem tego świata.

Tańczące zwoje świetlne wkradały się przez uchylone zasłony do pomieszczenia. Rzucały szarawe, rozchodzące się pierścienie po baldachimie jego łóżka, jakby były pomarszczoną wodą, w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą utonął rzucony kamień. To właśnie jeden z tych pierścieni wybudził go ze snu, najdelikatniejszym ze znanych ludzkości sposobów.

Snape z trudnością uniósł jedną powiekę, ale niemal natychmiast ją zamknął, gdyż najmniejszy ruch kosztował go tyle wysiłku, co wniesienie na najwyższy szczyt Karakorum worka z kamieniami. Pamiętał, że wcześniej tego dnia (a może to było wczoraj?) też się obudził, ale zaraz potem usnął, zapadając w sen o wiele głębszy niż przedtem. Na pewno znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym i na pewno bardzo dotkliwie coś sobie złamał, ale wszystkie szczegóły zdawały się być okropnie mętne i niespójne. W jego pamięci roiło się od dziur i niedociągnięć, a wszelkie próby przypomnienia sobie, co się wydarzyło, kończyły się tylko jeszcze większym zmęczeniem.

Spróbował otworzyć drugie oko. Zanim powieka ponownie opadła mu na dół, zauważył pewny skrawek rzeczywistości, chociaż zbyt abstrakcyjny na rzeczywistość. W paśmie miodowego światła sączącego się z okna, emanujący jeszcze własną, ciepłą aurą, stał anioł. Anioł miał bardzo szlachetne rysy twarzy, ogromne oczy i ciemne, długie włosy, w świetle wyglądające na oblane złotem. Zdawał się być chłodny i wyniosły, dlatego Severus pomyślał, że odwiedził go anioł śmierci. Czuł jak wszelkie siły witalne powoli z niego uchodzą.

Chłopak poderwał głowę, podejmując jeszcze jedną próbę przyjrzenia się aniołowi. Zawrotna wizja powróciła, ale tym razem Ślizgon był niemal pewien, że boska istota jest kobietą. Cóż, sam też myśląc o aniele śmierci, wyobrażał sobie piękną, ciemnowłosą anielicę. Miał już opaść z powrotem na łóżko, gdy nieoczekiwanie znalazł wystarczający zapas sił, by podeprzeć się na rękach. Odczekał chwilę. Kiedy otworzył oczy następnym razem, widział już wszystko dokładnie i szczegółowo.

Anielica odwróciła głowę.

Czar prysł.

— Nie widziałam cię dzisiaj na śniadanku – zakpiła Jo, wysyłając mu powietrznego całusa. – Zaczynałam się już martwić.

Jo Prewett siedziała na niskim taborecie tuż przy jego łóżku. Nie miała na sobie mundurka, tylko spodnie z lycry i skórzany top. Severus pomyślał, że gdyby Lily widziała ją w tym momencie, powiedziałaby, że wygląda jak Sandy z Grease (to był jeden jedyny musical, na który pojechali razem, Severus lubił mówić sobie, że wypad ten pretendował na miano pierwszej randki). Wokół Ślizgonki roiło się od grubych, starych książek, wyglądających na repetytoria przed owutemami. Na kolanach dziewczyny nawet teraz leżały _Wędrówki w czasie,_ autorstwa bodajże Bathildy Bagshot. Była z pewnością ostatnią osobą, którą chciał zobaczyć bezpośrednio po przebudzeniu.

― Nie cieszysz się z moich odwiedzin? – zapytała, przesadnie smutnym tonem. Jak zwykle, od razu wyczuła jego humor, a może po prostu zajrzała mu do głowy. – No nie. Chyba tego nie przeżyję.

― Czego znowu chcesz, Jo?

Dziewczyna westchnęła przeciągle. Najwyraźniej wolała pogawędzić o pogodzie (znowu grad) albo polityce (opozycja przeciw ministrowi rosła w siłę).

― Czytam o Zmieniaczach Czasu – odparła, odwracając w jego kierunku swoją książkę. W środku znajdowała się wielka ilustracja na dwie strony, przedstawiała specyficzną, złotawą klepsydrę na cienkim łańcuszku. Snape spojrzał nań bez przekonania. – Tylko w skrzydle jest cicho. Wiesz, jutro mam wielki egzamin. Został mi ostatni dzień na…

― Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś, kto uczy się tak intensywnie jak ty, ma czas na wymykanie się ze szkoły.

Jo zamrugała. Jeśli tą uwagą została zbita z pantałyku, to kompletnie nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Błysnęła sztucznym uśmiechem, zamknęła książkę jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem, a następnie podniosła się z taboretu, niczym obrażona kotka. Severus z trudem pognał za nią spojrzeniem, chociaż musiał jedynie lekko unieść głowę.

― Black nazywa cię Smakerusem, czyż nie? – szepnęła, jej głos brzmiał złowieszczo. Pokiwała przez chwilę głową, jakby nie mogąc nadziwić się nad trafnością tego przezwiska. – Nie lubicie się, co?

Snape splunął ze złością, bo uważał, że tylko na tyle Black zasługuje. Po wczorajszym dniu nie miał pojęcia, kogo bardziej nienawidził – jego czy Pottera? Chociaż wspomnienia wciąż rozmazywały się w jego głowie, jak farby, do których ktoś dolał za dużo wody, przeczuwał, że to Gryfon – w pewien sposób – przyczynił się do odesłania Severusa do skrzydła. Wytężył umysł.

Wczorajszy dzień był strasznie zwariowany. Gryfoni zaczynali później lekcje, nie mieli co ze sobą zrobić, i latali po całej szkole, plotkując i śmiejąc się z jakiegoś skandalu. Przypomniał sobie nagle, że rozmawiał z Lily, i że ta od niego uciekła, i że miała na sobie kurtkę Pottera…

Zamarł. Zerknął w kierunku Jo, jakby chciał wyczytać z jej twarzy, czy dobrze pamięta. To nie miało sensu… przecież to nie mogło się wydarzyć…

― Przez wścibstwo skończyłeś tutaj – odparła tylko, kiwnięciem głowy wskazując na skrzydło – ale jednak zdenerwowałeś tylko mojego kuzyna. Nie chciej wiedzieć, co będzie, kiedy twoje wtykanie nosa zacznie przeszkadzać i mnie… _Smarkerusie._

― Wymykasz się do mugoli, czy co? – zakpił. Jo ten komentarz zirytował jeszcze bardziej. Kopnęła w nogę jego łóżka, tak, że Severus podskoczył i opadł na poduszki, obolały. Wrócił do punktu wyjścia.

― Co ty sobie myślałeś, śledząc tych gryfońskich pozerów? – zapytała, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Popsułeś cały mój plan tym wyskokiem! Czy ty naprawdę nie masz, co ze sobą zrobić? Jak nie śledzisz mnie, to musisz śledzić ich?

 _Śledzić…_ śledził ich… to wystarczające potwierdzenie.

Poderwał się z łóżka, nie mając pojęcia, skąd wytrzasnął nagle tyle siły. Przypomniał sobie natychmiast o całym swoim wczorajszym bólu – o ośmieszeniu przez Blacka na korytarzu, o zdjęciach porozwieszanych w całej szkole, o wstrząśniętej, przerażonej Lily, która bała się do niego zbliżyć, o pełni, o tunelu, o… o _wilkołaku_.

Wcześniej podejrzewał, że z Lupinem dzieje się coś… _obrzydliwego,_ miał liczne teorie na ten temat, a pomysł z likantropią wcale nie był mu obcy. Ale jednak istnieje różnica pomiędzy gdybaniem i dociekaniem się tego z boku, a nieoczekiwanym wtargnięciem – zepchnięciem przez kogoś innego –bezpośrednio na ten temat. Severus czuł się o wiele lepiej, kiedy wilkołaczy Lupin istniał tylko w jego głowie, zaledwie czasami muskał prędkie myśli, niż teraz, gdy nie był on już tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni, a świeżym, palącym do żywego wspomnieniem. Realność tego zjawiska – jego przemiany – sprawiła, że stała się ona o wiele bardziej przerażająca.

Wciąż nie pamiętał zbyt wiele. Wczoraj ktoś z bandy Pottera musiał powiedzieć na jego temat zbyt wiele, zrobiono zdjęcie jego i Lily, wywołano setki odbitek i porozwieszano je po całej szkole… plotki mówiły, że Potter w przeszłości zrobił jakieś dziewczynie dzieciaka i że zabił własnego kuzyna… ale co było dalej? Severus pobił się z Blackiem na korytarzu, sprowokowany poszedł wieczorem pod Wierzbę Bijącą, zobaczył wilkołaka… i obudził się tutaj. Z Jo.

Czy to możliwe, że Lupin go dopadł, a on sam dobiegł do zamku? Chciałby, że tak było, ale szczerze wątpił w tak pomyślny dla niego rozwój wypadków. Skoro nie pamiętał nic oprócz tunelu, oznaczało to, że stracił tam przytomność, a przykładał się do obrony przed czarną magią na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że jeśli wpadnie się w łapy wilkołaka, to na litość nie ma co liczyć. Ktoś musiał dowiedzieć się o tym, co wymyślił Black i mu pomóc. Szkoda tylko, że nie pamiętał, _kto…_

Szalona myśl uderzyła nagle gdzieś o tył jego głowy. To nie było mądre, nie było rozważne, a już zupełnie nie było _możliwe,_ ale na tym etapie nie miał nic do stracenia, a do zyskania chociaż część informacji. Wytężył umysł, usiłując przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co kiedykolwiek przeczytał o wertowaniu umysłu. Spojrzał w oczy Jo, nie podejrzewającej niczego. Patrzał w nie głębiej, coraz głębiej, powoli opadał w niebieską czeluść, tonął w bezkresnym morzu sekretów… zamknął oczy.

 _Legilimens._

Przed oczami stanęła mu mała, chuda dziewczynka. Miała skośne oczy i czarne włosy uplecione w dwa warkoczyki. Wyglądała na wściekłą.

Czarna plama.

Gdzieś wewnątrz jego głowy rozległ się ogłuszający wrzask pewnej blondynki, raczej starszej od niego, ale jednak wyglądającej znajomo. Na trawę padła dziewczyna. Severus przyglądał się przez moment jak uchodzi z niej życie, gdy…

Czarna plama.

Śnieg prószył, a Jo niezdarnie zbiegała z kawałkami desek na nogach. Dopiero po chwili, Severus zorientował się, że to były mugolskie narty… w pasie podtrzymywał ją jakiś chłopak o śniadej twarzy i z roześmianą gębą. Severus kiedyś go już widział.

Jo upadła wprost na chłopaka, a on przybliżył się i…

Okropny ból przeszył jego czaszkę. Czuł się, jakby dokonywano mu właśnie akupunktury mózgu. Możliwe, że krzyknął, ale nie miał pewności. Chciał, żeby ten ból odszedł i w tam momencie nie dbał o nic więcej. Pozwolił myślom Jo wrócić do ich właścicielki.

Otworzył oczy. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego z zimną furią. Trzymała różdżkę. Severus zrozumiał, że tym razem posunął się za daleko. Odsunął głowę, jakby wykonywał unik, ale Jo nie rzuciła żadnego zaklęcia. Odetchnęła ciężko kilka razy, przymknęła oczy, a kiedy otworzyła je ponownie, zniknęły z nich wszelkie ślady złości czy chociażby niezadowolenia.

Znajdował się w nich za to wyraz szoku.

― Legilimencja – szepnęła. – Uczysz się legilimencji. To dlatego wiedziałeś, że ja… że…

Snape bał się odpowiedzieć, ale dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się z jego strony żadnego sygnału. Uniosła głowę tak wysoko, że mogła przyjrzeć się sufitowi, a następnie roześmiała się gromko i tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie ciężko jej było oddychać. Severus pomyślał, że to lekko przyprawiało o gęsią skórkę.

Jo przestała się śmiać tak szybko i niespodziewanie, jak zaczęła. Głowa wróciła na właściwą pozycję, jakby była na zatrzaskach, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z mocą w oczach.

― _Myśli…_ \- szepnęła, kiwając głową z uciechą. – Myśli są _takie_ ulotne, nieprawdaż? Skoro chcesz siedzieć w legilimencji, na pewno to wiesz. Wydaje się, że są naszą najbardziej własną i indywidualną rzeczą, podczas gdy można je łapać w sidła jak motyle w siatki – rozbawiło ją własne porównanie. – Wirują, uciekają, wymykają nam się… bębnią o dach tej szkoły… a ja je zbieram.

Snape przełknął ślinę. Czyżby Jo wiedziała już, że zaatakował jej umysł, żeby zdobyć informacje na temat wczorajszego wieczora?

― Myśli nie należą do nas – ciągnęła Jo. Nie patrzała w jego kierunku, ale przechadzała się wokół jego łóżka, jak często robił Dumbledore w swoim gabinecie. – Myśli są wspólne. Oklumencja nie polega na chowaniu myśli w sobie, bo to niemożliwe. Oklumencja sprawia, że nasze przemyślania stają się zbyt złożone, zbyt skomplikowane i rozproszone, żeby zrozumiał je ktokolwiek oprócz nas. Może ci się wydawać, że mnie przejrzałeś – parsknęła – ale wiesz dokładnie tyle, żeby mieć pewność, że nie wiesz nic.

― Powiedz mi… ― rozkazał cicho. – Na pewno wiesz. Co się wczoraj stało?

― Przegrałeś życie, mój drogi – zachichotała, opierając nogi o kant jego łóżka. – Przegrałeś dziewczynę na rzecz faceta, którego uważasz za szumowinę, ale który w ogólnym rozrachunku na dzień dzisiejszy jest więcej wart od ciebie… _w końcu uratował ci to przegrane życie._

Uratował… uratował. Severus przypomniał sobie wszystko, ale wcale nie poczuł ulgi. Czuł się jak leżący, który został właśnie kopnięty. James Potter… ten sam James Potter, który pastwił się nad nim od pierwszej klasy, przyczynił do utraty Lily, osoby najwięcej dla Ślizgona znaczącej, a poza tym prowadził o wiele zbyt udane życie… uratował go.

Fala nienawiści uderzyła w niego, niczym piorun zwalający drzewo podczas burzy. Nie mógł zrozumieć Jamesa Pottera, jego zachowań, logiki i parszywego szczęścia. Podejrzewał, że specjalnie kazał swojemu giermkowi, Blackowi, nasłać Severusa pod Wierzbę Bijącą, tylko po to, żeby mógł go uratować i potem zażądać jakieś przysługi w zamian. Albo po to, żeby powiedzieć o tym Lily i udawać, że jest dobrym i szlachetnym człowiekiem.

 _Merlinie… jakie tandetne_.

Jo widząc jego zniesmaczoną minę, nie śmiała wykorzystać przeciwko niemu legilimencji, dlatego nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak zgadywać, co dzieje się w jego głowie. Najwyraźniej uznała, że musi być bardzo zaskoczony, bo rzuciła:

― Małe zdziwko, co nie? – roześmiała się. – Też byłam w szoku, kiedy dzisiaj o tym… _usłyszałam._ Syriusz Black myśli bardzo głośno. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to ja pozwoliłabym ci się tam wykrwawić – Snape się wzdrygnął. – Wydaje mi się nawet, że nie miałabym wyrzutów sumienia, gdybym sama wrzuciła cię w sidła wilkołaka. No cóż, ale to przecież James… ― westchnęła dramatycznie. – Jest zbyt _męski,_ żeby dopuścić do twojej śmierci.

― Nienawidzę Jamesa Pottera – odparł szczerze. Miał dość wszelkich komplementów pod jego adresem. Jo nie musiała ich jeszcze dokładać. – Wystarczająco długo grałem jego ofiarę.

― Sądzę, że też byłabym zmęczona byciem ciotą przez siedemnaście lat – pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. – Ale lubię ten _pazur_ w tobie. Chcesz się czegoś nauczyć, co? – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i zniżyła głos do szeptu: ― Jakiś świńskich chwytów?

Spojrzał na nią porozumiewawczo. Jeśli wcześniej miał jakieś skrupuły przed skokiem prosto do czarnomagicznej wiedzy, to wyzbył się ich po tym, jak nazwał Lily szlamą. Wciąż jednak łudził się, że rudowłosa mu przebaczy, dlatego zagłębiał tajniki nielegalnych czarów powierzchownie, ledwie muskał je swoim umysłem, z obawy, że jeszcze się wycofa. Teraz Lily została otumaniona przez Pottera. Trzeba zlikwidować jego, żeby odzyskać Evans, a to niestety wymagało od Severusa umiejętności większych niż te nauczane w Hogwarcie. Musiał sięgnąć po te wymiary magii, od których James Potter trzymał się z daleka, bo zwyczajnie się ich bał. Nie mógł jednak pójść wystarczająco daleko, wciąż będąc na widelcu dla Jo i reszty jej bandy. Musiał stać się nieprzenikniony i tajemniczy… musiał zdławić swoje uczucia do Lily. Musiał… musiał spróbować o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. _Na chwilę._

A tylko Jo Prewett mogła go tego wszystkiego nauczyć.

― Straciłem już jakiekolwiek szanse – odparł. Jo wciąż wpatrywała się w niego jak sroka w gnat. – Nie mam nic do stracenia, ale…

― Ale twoja biała strona wciąż jest na widoku. Nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek odgadł, że masz obsesję na punkcie Evans – szepnęła, wpatrując się głęboko w jego oczy. – Chcesz zachować tą najbardziej człowieczą część siebie… _dla siebie._ Chcesz zamknąć swój umysł.

― Naucz mnie oklumencji – szepnął, ledwo znosząc nagły atak kaszlu. – Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktoś się o tym dowiedział… _nigdy._

Jo zadarła brew, wzdychając ciężko.

Isaac nie będzie zadowolony.

* * *

 **2.**

 **L** ily zawsze miała niespokojny sen. Od dzieciństwa zmagała się z bezsennością, niską jakością spania albo po prostu z wielokrotnym budzeniem się w ciągu nocy. We wczesnych latach swojego życia, kiedy jeszcze o czarodziejstwie nie wiedziała zbyt wiele, przypuszczała, że problemy ze snem to jeden ze skutków _bycia magicznym._ Nie przejmowała się tym w ogóle, bo uwielbiała czary, a także wszystko, co z nimi związane. Jednak w miarę kolejnych nieprzespanych nocy jej pozytywne myślenie zaczynało lekko _słabnąć_.

Pewnie ktoś inny nie odczułby różnicy tak mocno jak ona, ale po przebudzeniu, uświadomiła sobie, że _nigdy_ nie spała tak dobrze jak tej nocy, w męskim dormitorium numer sześć. W jednym łóżku z Jamesem Potterem, który obejmował ją przez całą noc ramieniem i wdychał owocowy zapach jej włosów. Nigdy.

 _Niewiarygodne._

James wciąż spał, kiedy się obudziła. Leżał na prawym boku, z lekko otwartymi ustami i włosami zmechaconymi pięć razy bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Lily zastanawiała się, czy chłopak byłby zachwycony, widząc teraz swoją fryzurę, czy też musiał się mierzyć z gniazdem na głowie każdego poranka. Niewykluczone, że nie znosił swoich niesfornych włosów, ale zamiast popadać w kompleksy, uczynił z nich wielki atut i wmawiał innym, że dziewczyny na nie lecą. To było do niego podobne.

Chłopak leżał z okularami na nosie, które w nocy uległy złamaniu (zabawne, była pewna, że zasypiał bez nich), i w mundurku szkolnym. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. James Potter wyglądał niewinnie jak dziecko. Podniosła się na łokcie, sięgnęła do szuflady szafki nocnej, i wyciągnęła z niej różdżkę Jamesa. Wiercąc się, przewróciła go na plecy.

— _Oculus reparo –_ szepnęła, celując w jego okulary.

Szkła zabłysły nieznacznie. Od zawsze związane z Jamesem browline'y wróciły do powszedniego stanu. Lily delikatnie ściągnęła je z nosa Pottera i odłożyła na szafkę nocną. Chłopak wymamrotał coś przez sen, a potem znowu się przewrócił na prawy bok, wyciągając ramię, jakby chciał przysunąć Lily bliżej do siebie. Lily wydawało się, że szeptał jej imię.

Dopiero parę minut później otrząsnęła się i stwierdziła, że przyglądanie się Potterowi, kiedy spał, było ciut przerażające.

Sprężyna lekko skrzypnęła, gdy wstawała z łóżka. W dormitorium było ciemno, słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło. Przez chwilę krzątała się po sypialni, szukając swoich butów i uważając przy tym, by nie być za głośno. Potter miał chyba głęboki sen, bo nie zbudził się nawet wówczas, gdy Lily pisnęła, bo wdepnęła gołą stopą w pułapkę na szczury (znajdowała się tuż przy łóżku Blacka). Swoje czarne baleriny znalazła wreszcie na klatce schodowej łączącej dormitoria. Wyglądały na pogryzione przez psa.

 _Black,_ pomyślała wściekle. _Po tym wszystkim co zrobił, mógłby okazać trochę pokory._

Zeszła ze schodów do opustoszałego Pokoju Wspólnego. Na kanapie pod oknem wciąż leżały stare, obrzympane pledy, którymi wczoraj przykrywała się z Jamesem. Ogień dogasał w kominku, jego iskierki skakały, obijając się o usmoloną szybkę. Huncwoci jeszcze nie wrócili, chociaż stan jej butów i niewątpliwa wina Blacka temu przeczyła. Przez moment rozważała rozbicie się na kanapie przy kominku i poczekanie na Syriusza, żeby mu zwymyślać, ale przypomniała sobie, że obiecała wczoraj, iż wyzna Dorcas prawdę na temat wierności jej chłopaka. Chociaż smutne oczka Dor i jej drżący z niedowierzania głos nie był pozytywną perspektywą, Lily wiedziała, że nie ma sensu odkładać tego w nieskończoność.

Musiało być później niż początkowo przypuszczała, bo jej współlokatorki zeszły już na śniadanie. Drzwi do łazienki były zamknięte. Evansówna dobrze wiedziała, że Meadowes musi siedzieć w środku, bo zaczynała dzisiaj później niż reszta domu. Ziewnęła i padła na swoje łóżko. Czekanie na Dorcas wlokło jej się niemiłosiernie, a że nie miała nawet czym się zająć, szybko zaczęła się niecierpliwić. Czekała ją poważna rozmowa, prawdopodobnie brzemienna w skutkach i nieprzyjemna dla obu stron, dlatego postanowiła nie pogarszać sytuacji, dobijając się do łazienki. Zerknęła na różowy budzik z rogiem jednorożca i tęczową grzywą, który dostała kiedyś od Mary na urodziny (oczywiście dała jej go dla żartu) – było nieznacznie przed ósmą. O dziewiątej rozpoczynało się mugoloznastwo i runy, ale ona na szczęście nie miała żadnego z tych przedmiotów, za to po południu zostawała na wróżbiarstwie. Miała jeszcze tyle czasu… _tyle czasu…_

Stres przed rozmową z Dorcas, a także przed późniejszym pokazaniem się ludziom na oczy – jak ona da radę, po wczorajszym upokorzeniu? – zmieszał się ze znużeniem. Chociaż Lily wchodząc do dormitorium czuła się wypoczęta, teraz walczyła z klejącymi się powiekami. Miałą jeszcze tyle czasu… _tyle czasu…_

Tyle czasu…

Kiedy się obudziła, nikogo nie było już w dormitorium, a drzwi łazienki otwarto na oścież. Zerknęła na budzik. Dobiegała dziesiąta. Miała jeszcze kilkanaście minut przed początkiem obrony. Mogła zapomnieć o śniadaniu albo chociaż o porannej kąpieli.

Nie to jednak było najgorsze – wyglądanie jak kocmołuch i tak niespecjalnie zaprzątało jej głowę – skoro Dorcas uciekła. W tej chwili mogła siedzieć w Wielkiej Sali, jeść naleśniki z truskawkami i czekoladą, i wysłuchiwać podkoloryzowanej relacji Summer Blake na temat jej wczorajszego pocałunku z Davisem (dobrze, Summer tam wtedy nie było, ale przecież nie było jej też rok temu na obozie z Potterem i Sereną, a jednak wiedziała, co się wydarzyło).

Zaklęła pod nosem.

Raptem wstała na nogi i ze złością zabrała się za rozplątywanie supła we włosach, już drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka wpadła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna z okularami na nosie, kręciła głową i jąkała coś pod nosem jak w malignie.

― Co ja zrobiłam… co ja zrobiłam… z kim ja się umówię… ― dukała, wyrywając sobie włosy z głowy. Lily zamrugała.

Znała te przesadzanie i skłonność do paniki. Tylko jedna osoba wolała biegać dookoła i modlić się o łaskę, niż wziąć się w garść.

― Dorcas?

Dorcas podskoczyła. Przestała jąkać się i dramatyzować, właściwie to z jej twarzy zniknęły wszelkie emocje. Wyprostowała się jak struna i wyciągnęła środkowy palec, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „HA! A więc się przyznajesz!", ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie, oblizała wargi, wybałuszyła oczy i obróciła się na pięcie. Zanim Lily zdołała zareagować dopadła drzwi łazienki i zamknęła się na cztery spusty.

Wyglądało to bardzo śmiesznie i bardzo mało zabawnie równocześnie.

― D…Dor? – pisnęła Evans, zbliżając się do drzwi i przykładając ucho do oszklonego, zaparowanego okienka. Nie musiała nawet wytężać słuchu, żeby rozpoznać nieprzyjemne jęki i pochlipywanie. Fakt, że dochodziły z ubikacji, skojarzył się Lily z Jęczącą Martą, duchem zamieszkującym syfony umywalek w łazience na drugim piętrze. A Dorcas jeszcze ubrała dzisiaj okulary!

― Zostaff mnjee samom! – odkrzyknął pisk. Lily wbiła wzrok w sufit i zaczęła przebierać nogami ze zdenerwowania.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało, ale muszę z tobą porozmawiać. _To bardzo ważne._

― Ićććć!

― Och, nie bądź śmieszna! – prychnęła Lily, szarpiąc za klamkę. – Potem będziesz miała do mnie pretensje, a ja…

Drzwi otworzyły się z ogromnym hukiem, rudowłosa nie zdążyła odskoczyć i została ugodzona klamką w twarz.

― _Pretensje? Śmieszna!_ – Dorcas z wściekłością pchnęła ją pod ścianę, tylko po to, żeby potem znowu zepchnąć ją na drzwi, bo torowała sobie drogę do lustra. – Uważasz, że całowanie się z Lukiem było _śmieszne?_

Lily zamarła. Poraziło ją nie tylko to, że Dorcas _wiedziała,_ ale również sposób, w jaki przypomniała o wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Cały ten tydzień, który dopiero dzisiaj miał swój środek, był nieźle pokręcony, ale wczorajszy dzień przypominał koszmarny sen. Zaczął się potwornie (pół nocy spędziła w cieplarni, rano Dorian wystrychnął ją na dudka, a następnie Snape przypomniał sobie o jej istnieniu), ale w miarę kolejnych godzin, przytrafiały się coraz gorsze i gorsze rzeczy (ktoś porozwieszał wszędzie zdjęcia jej i Pottera, które można uznać za pornograficzne; potem w obieg ruszyła plotka, co do tego, że James jest tatusiem; potem kompletnie zawaliła próbne owutemy z transmutacji; potem Luke Davis ją pocałował; a potem Severus z winy Blacka o mało nie stracił życia; przecież to brzmiało abstrakcyjnie nawet w myślach). Kiedy dzisiaj rano obudziła się przy Jamesie, naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, czym się przejmować, a co najgorsze – obawiała się, że to dopiero początek. Dorcas w tamtym momencie zadecydowała za nią, że ma się przejmować Lukiem i pocałunkiem.

― Posłuchaj, Dori – zaczęła łagodnie. – Nie wiem, kto ci o tym powiedział, ale musisz wiedzieć, że…

― Och, daruj sobie, Evans! – Dorcas chwyciła szczotkę, jakby była to broń wystarczająca, aby Lily trzymała się na dystans. – Nie musiałam słuchać tych wszystkich kłamliwych historyjek. Ja was _widziałam._

Lily wydała z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk. Widziała? _Widziała?_ WIDZIAŁA?

Ale to przecież niemożliwe! Lily wybiegła z biblioteki zaraz po tym, jak Luke ją pocałował – co może nie było szczytem dojrzałości, jak o tym teraz pomyślała – a uciekła w takim popłochu, że najszybsi ludzie świata powinni uścisnąć jej dłoń! To niemożliwe, że Dorcas uciekła jeszcze szybciej.

Chyba.

Jeśli to było w ogóle możliwe, to cała sprawa pokomplikowała się jeszcze bardziej. Jak miała wytłumaczyć, że ten pocałunek nie był odwzajemniony z dwóch stron, a zaistniał tylko przez efekt zaskoczenia? Jak wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie wróciła na noc do dormitorium i ukrywała się przed Dor, skoro była _niewinna?_ Lily czuła się jak w pułapce, którą sama zastawiła.

― _Dor… ―_ westchnęła, starając się przybrać jak najbardziej poważny wyraz twarzy. – To nie było…

― Mało tego! – przerwała jej Dorcas, dramatycznie wymachując ramionami. – Jakbyś już wystarczająco nie zawiniła, musiałaś rzucić się na Luke'a i udawać wielce… _skrzywdzoną._

Wypluła wyraz „skrzywdzona", jakby powiedziała okropne przekleństwo. Lily otworzyła usta, ale natychmiast je zamknęła. Miała wrażenie, że jej mózg to wielki mikser, a Dorcas klikała cały czas przycisk włącz/wyłącz.

― Rzu…? Ja nie rzuciłam się na Luke'a! Ja… _uciekłam_ – wydukała, wzdrygając się. – Jestem pewna, że byłam w tamtym momencie szybsza od strzały.

― Och, _uciekłaś_ – powtórzyła Dor, zaczynając rozczesywać sobie włosy. Lily widziała jej wyraz twarzy w lustrze. Wyglądała, jak jej babka Agnese dwa lata temu, kiedy powiedziała jej, że baptyści również są chrześcijanami i nie powinna straszyć swoich sąsiadów wodą święconą.

― No… _tak!_ Och, Dorcas, przecież musisz mi uwierzyć… wiesz, że ja…

― NIE MOGŁAŚ UCIEC! – wrzasnęła. Lily była pewna, że gdyby w dormitorium znajdowała się cienka szklanka, po tym _ryku_ by pękła. – Możesz myśleć, że jestem głupia, ale nawet ja wiem, że _uciekając,_ nie możesz odesłać kogoś do skrzydła szpitalnego!

Do… Do skrzydła szpitalnego? Coś struktury grubej igły wbiło się w żołądek Lily. Poczuła, że chyba zaraz zemdleje.

― Ale… ale… to nie byłam ja! Dorcas, przysięgam… ― zacięła się i przełknęła głośno ślinę. Myśli nieprzyjemnie obijały jej się o tył czaszki. – Kto to mógł być?

― Nie wiem! – prychnęła Dorcas, z głośnym brzdękiem odstawiając szczotkę na miejsce. – Może jeden z twoich gachów?!

Lily przełknęła ślinę. Bardzo nie podobało jej się podejrzenie Dorcas, chociaż – nie da się ukryć – było dosyć _rezolutne._ W końcu… to okropne i zupełnie _nieprawdopodobne,_ ale Dorian _był_ wtedy w bibliotece. I odkąd krzyknęła na cały głos: „Wszyscy jesteście zboczeni!", nie spuszczał ją z oka. Na pewno zobaczył ten pocałunek. A po tym, jak Lily wybiegła, płacząc, panikując i wpadając po drodze do dormitorium Huncwotów, żeby porozmawiać z Syriuszem ( _Słodki Merlinie, jak to teraz brzmi,_ pomyślała), nie mogła pilnować Doriana. Mógł zrobić różne rzeczy. Tym bardziej, że zbytnio nie przepadał za Lukiem.

No i… to też jest oczywiście praktycznie _niemożliwe_ i ona rozważa tę opcję _hipotetycznie…_ ale przecież nie miała kontroli nad Jamesem. Owszem, _zasnął_ razem z nią w swoim dormitorium, ale…

 _Chociaż,_ niesamowita myśl uderzyła ją w tył głowy, _to nie ON zasnął, tylko ja… może potem wymknął się z sypialni…_ Z nieznanych przyczyn poczuła się strasznie rozczarowana, że opuścił ją – chociażby na chwilę. Ale przecież to pasowało do Jamesa… pewnie potem jeszcze wrócił do koleżków pobiegać po Zakazanym Lesie. Pewnie… _pewnie…_

Nie, nie, nie! Co to za pomysł! Po tym, jak Dorian i James pobili się _przedwczoraj_ i zarobili szlaban, który miał odbyć się _jutro_ (już jutro! W co ona się wpakowała?), na pewno zastanowiliby się kilka razy, zanim ponownie złamaliby komuś nos. A poza tym to mógł być Black! Pewnie od paru godzin wałęsa się po szkole – tu kogoś uderzy, tu zje buty ( _Chyba wyślę mu dzisiaj paragon,_ pomyślała wściekle), tu powie, gdzie znajduje się tajne przejście-siedziba wilkołaka…

Dlaczego każdy jej _gach_ był taki agresywny i nienormalny?!

Dorcas miażdżyła ją zimnym spojrzeniem jeszcze parę chwil. W pewnym momencie powstała, kopnęła ze złością taboret i ponownie schowała się w łazience. Ze środka dochodziły do uszu Lily dźwięki przypominające tłuczenie szkła.

 _Cudownie._

Bynajmniej nie uważała, że rozmowa z Dorcas jest na tym etapie zakończona, ale zostały jej dwie minuty do dzwonka. Zaklęła pod nosem, chwyciła swoją torbę, wrzucając do niej jeszcze podręcznik do obrony, i wybiegła z dormitorium. Została w tych samych ciuchach, w których wczoraj zniosła wszelkie upokorzenia i w których spała u Jamesa, bo nie miała czasu, żeby się przebrać.

Bez wątpienia wyglądała, jakby spędziła dzisiejszą noc w kurniku, ale nie przejmowała się specjalnie, że ludzie zwrócą na nią uwagę. Zrobią to i tak, i siak, przez te cholerne _zdjęcia._ Wypadła z Wieży Gryffindoru i zbiegła ze schodów, taranując po drodze kilkoro innych spóźnialskich. Kątem oka zauważyła, że ktoś – zapewne Filch albo McGonagall – potrudził się na tyle, by pozdejmować wszystkie odbitki nieszczęsnego ujęcia _porno_ z okien i ścian. Mogła łudzić się, że niektórzy nie zdążyli ich jeszcze zobaczyć, ale obawiała się, że to zbyt pomyślny scenariusz, żeby mógł okazać się prawdą.

Korytarze o tej porze były prawie opustoszałe, ale kiedy tylko ktoś wyskakiwał zza zaułka, od razu wybałuszał na nią oczy i chichotał bezczelnie. Lily zniosła trzy podobne sytuacje, ale po tym, jak młoda Keira Miller zapytała, jaki nosi rozmiar stanika, zaczęła rozważać założenie sobie na głowę pudła. W paskudnym nastroju przemknęła przez ostatni korytarz, na którego końcu znajdowała się klasa profesora Argenta, gdy nagle zachwiała się i poleciała do przodu, jak się później okazało, dlatego, że za rękę złapała ją _pewna osoba._ A ta osoba zdaniem Dorcas była jej _gachem._

― D…Dorian? Co ty tu…?

― Chodź – szarpnął jej rękę i pociągnął w kierunku toalety dla personelu. Lily otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Dorian zakrył jej twarz ręką i pchnął do środka, a że był bardzo silny, nie miała szans stanąć okoniem.

― Mam zajęcia! – pisnęła, kiedy chłopak przekręcił zamek. Czuła się jak uprowadzona. – Argent pewnie już siedzi w klasie!

― Argenta nie ma w szkole – odpowiedział, oglądając się za siebie, jakby za nim znajdowało się coś więcej niż ściana. – Miał wezwanie z Biura Aurorów. Wyleciał dzisiaj nad ranem. Wiem, bo Obronę miałem przed godziną i nasze zajęcia odwołano.

― Może jest zastępstwo… _może_ …

― Spokojnie, Lily.

Lily nie czuła się ani trochę spokojniej. Nie chciała rozmawiać teraz z Dorianem – po pierwsze dlatego, iż była obrażona; a po drugie, że podejrzewała go o skrzywdzenie Luke'a. Przyjrzała się mu od stóp do głów, jakby doszukiwała się jakiś sygnałów, które zdradziłby, czy faktycznie maczał palce w odesłaniu Krukona do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Stał pochylony, jakby lekko zmieszany. Okulary ześlizgnęły mu się na koniec skrzywionego nosa, od którego pomarańczowy plaster odkleił się z jednej strony. Lily przypomniała sobie nagle, kto złamał Dorianowi ów nos jeszcze w poniedziałek – a był to facet, przy którym dzisiaj się obudziła. Ten tydzień niósł za sobą zdecydowanie zbyt wiele wydarzeń.

― Jak twój nos? – zapytała, zachowując czujność. Chciała subtelnie przejść na temat idiotyzmu wiążącego się z wszczynaniem bójek, a potem zaskoczyć go pytaniem o Luke'a.

Dorian otworzył szerzej oczy, odcharknął i poprawił okulary, jakby chciał jej się lepiej przyjrzeć.

― Eee… no, wiesz, jak to jest… Pomfrey mi go poskładała, ale może być… _krzywy_ jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. W każdym razie już nie boli… ― przejechał palcami po swoim nosie, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy faktycznie nie odczuwa żadnego pieczenia. Kiedy zabierał rękę, zwisał na niej plaster.

― Co wam to dało? – zapytała obcesowo. – Kto jak kto, Dorian, ale ty nie powinieneś bawić się w wojnę na boisku. Jesteś starszy od Pottera, normalniejszy, i w dodatku jesteś prefektem. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że…

― Jeśli o to chodzi, Lily… no, wiesz, o _bójkę o boisko_ … chociaż w sumie nie poszło o boisko – odparł szybko, widząc jej zniesmaczoną minę – to po prostu… no, wiesz, ten szlaban…

Brew dziewczyny powędrowała znacząco w górę.

― Ty chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz! – prychnęła. – Najpierw sprawiasz, że moja przyszłość wali się, zabraniasz ze sobą rozmawiasz, robisz wielkie halo nawet nie mówiąc mi, że chodzi o te _cholerne zdjęcia,_ a potem udajesz, że nic się nie stało i chcesz… i chcesz, żebym odwołała ci…?

― Nie, nie odwołała – pokręcił szybko głową. – _Przełożyła_. Mamy trening, i…

― Nawet nie mów mi o tej zdegenerowanej grze! To ma być kara! Nawet jeśli masz jutro spotkanie z Ministrem Magii, to cię na nie nie puszczę!

― _Dobrze_ – powiedział spokojnie. – W takim razie przyjdę jutro. Ale z Potterem umów się na pojutrze.

Wybałuszyła oczy. Za bardzo zaskoczył ją tą prośbą, żeby potrafiła od razu udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Zmarszczyła brwi. Próbując wyobrazić sobie dzisiejszy indywidualny szlaban, nagle zdała sobie sprawę z bardzo ważnej rzeczy – transmutacja.

― Ja… no, nie wiem… ― odchrząknęła, starając się pozbierać do kupy. – Poza tym jutro i tak nie będzie tego szlabanu, bo nie sądzę, żebym zdążyła… no wiesz, przez _ciebie_ muszę nieprzygotowana iść na egzamin transmutacji z _całego zakresu…_

― Przepraszam – przerwał jej ostro, jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów wiele go kosztowało. Wyciągnął swoje silne ramiona i ułożył je wygodnie na barkach dziewczyny. – Nie powinienem tak wczoraj ześwirować. Dobrze, nie powinienem też bić się z Potterem, od tego należy zacząć, ale… no, sama rozumiesz… te zdjęcia… oczywiście wiem już, że wy… no, wiesz, że do niczego nie doszło między tobą a Potterem, ale… ale wtedy nie wiedziałem i… ― westchnął. – Po prostu _przepraszam_ – powtórzył twardo. Ewidentnie mu to nie odpowiadało. – Nie pomyślałem o tobie, a przecież ten projekt zależał od twojej przyszłości… no, jeśli McGonagall wyleje cię z klasy, to faktycznie nie będzie zabaw…

― Dobra, dobra, już rozumiem – przerwała, wywracając oczami. – Jeśli _naprawdę_ jest ci przykro, to, _proszę,_ przyjmij mnie z powrotem. Nie będę dalej bawić się z Davisem, nie po tym, co się wczoraj stało…

Dorian parsknął. Zabrzmiało to nieprzyjemnie.

― Wcale nie byłem zaskoczony, kiedy na ciebie naskoczył. Dużo dziewczyn ma ten nasz Luke.

Lily wzdrygnęła się. Z przykrością musiała stwierdzić, że nie miała racji i – faktycznie – Dorian miał prawo nie przepadać za Davisem. Ona też za nim nie przepadała. Przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Dorcas sprzed kilkunastu minut. Chociaż Meadowes nie słynęła z długiego trzymania urazy, jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo się nie wściekała. Obawiała się, że to dopiero początek niemiłych konsekwencji z poznania Luke'a Davisa.

― A więc przyznajesz się? – zapytała zaczepnie. – To _ty_ zaatakowałeś Luke'a.

Dorian zamrugał. Był dobrym aktorem, a Lily z przeszłości już wiedziała, że kłamie bez najmniejszych skrupułów i robi to na tyle skutecznie, że nie da się po nim poznać. Teraz jednak intuicja podpowiadała jej, że naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi z tym „atakiem". Westchnęła.

― Ponoć jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Źle skończył.

Dorian wzruszył ramionami.

― _Wiesz…_ nie było go dzisiaj rano w dormitorium, ale nie należy to do _szokujących_ rzeczy. Często nocuje gdzie indziej przy takiej ilości panienek.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Przebywanie z Dorianem wciąż było lekko krępujące, zwłaszcza jeśli rozmawiali o czymś innym niż projekt, a klaustrofobiczna, śmierdząca szambem toaleta bynajmniej nie ułatwiała jej rozmowy. Zastanawiała się, jak wiele osób zauważyło, że Dorian zaciągnął ją do toalety i czy na chwilę obecną już krąży nowa plotka. Niektóre osoby były tak parszywe, że mogły wykorzystać stare zdjęcia jej i Pottera, zaklęciem zamienić twarz Jamesa na Doriana i okrzyknąć to nowym skandalem. Z jednej strony chciała się wydostać z toalety, zanim jakikolwiek _personel_ (najprawdopodobniej Filch) odwiedzi to miejsce i zacznie wypisywać swoje raporty zbrodni. Z drugiej natomiast obawiała się wyjść do ludzi i stawić czoła kolejnej fali złośliwych tekstów i śmiechów. Niby obiecała sobie, że do całej sprawy podejdzie tak jak Potter – bezstresowo i z dystansem, ale kiedy przyszło jej wprowadzić plan w życie, napotykała na liczne _utrudnienia._

― Wyjdźmy stąd – poprosiła słabo, po cichu licząc na to, że plotkująca społeczność Hogwartu postanowiła dzisiaj zająć się swoim własnym życiem.

Dorian westchnął i otworzył drzwi. Lily wypadła na korytarz jako pierwsza i – tak jak się spodziewała – zderzyła się z własną klasą, która wracała z sali obrony, dowiedziawszy się, że profesor Argent jest nieobecny.

 _Nie, nie, nie._

Zacisnęła powieki, oczami wyobraźni już wyobrażając sobie, że wszyscy nagle się zatrzymają i zaczną niedyskretnie szeptać na jej temat. Ku jej zdumieniu, nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Otworzyła jedną powiekę. Jej _klasa_ – jak ją wcześniej nazwała – okazała się tylko dwójką osób, bo reszta rozdzieliła się i ruszyła drugim korytarzem. Stał przed nią Peter, nieźle obdrapany i zmizerniały, oraz Marley, która wyglądała jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać. Rzuciła jej się na szyję w tym samym czasie, kiedy Dorian zamknął drzwi łazienki.

― Och, _Lily_ – pociągnęła nosem. Jej twarz rozpalona była od emocji i targana paniką. – Emmelina tak bardzo przeżywała… mówiła przez całe śniadanie, że musi z tobą porozmawiać, mówiła o tym nawet zeszłego wieczora, a ty nie wróciłaś na noc… i…

― Nie wróciłaś na…? ― zaczął Dorian, ale Lily kopnęła go w goleń i nakazała głową Marley mówić dalej.

― McGonagall kazała jej i dwóm Pięknościom iść do niej do gabinetu. Od rana wszystkich wzywają i…

― McGonagall wszystkich wzywa? – powtórzyła. – Po co?

Marley i Peter wymienili spojrzenia.

― Chodzi o _twoje_ zdjęcia – odezwał się za nich Dorian. – McGonagall wpadła w szał, kiedy zobaczyła je wczoraj po południu. Ona i Filch zbierali je przez cały wieczór… to było nawet zabawne, bo niektóre potraktowano Zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca. Dzisiaj rano zaczęła szukać osobę odpowiedzialną za to piekło.

Lily zamrugała.

― I wzywa wszystkich po kolei?

― Wzywa tylko tych, których zauważono podczas rozwieszania… tak przynajmniej słyszałam – odparła ostrożnie Marlena.

― Ale wiesz, Evans – wtrącił się Peter – odpowiedzialne za to jest pół szkoły. Później co druga osoba kopiowała zdjęcia i rozwieszała dalej.

Lily westchnęła ciężko. O wiele bardziej wolałaby, żeby zostawiono tę sprawę w spokoju. Karanie Piękności oraz innych szkolnych plotkar jedynie nagłośni całą sprawę.

― Według mnie to bardzo dobrze – odparła Mara. Błyski w jej oczach świadczyło o tym, że wciąż była strasznie przejęta. – Te jędze dawno temu zasłużyły na karę. Może to oduczy ich wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

Lily dotknęła dwoma palcami czoła, dokładnie tak samo, jak robiła Rachel, kiedy nie mogła doczekać się nowego odcinka _Coronation Street._ Nie mogła poukładać tego wszystkiego w głowie. Miała ochotę zaszyć się gdzieś z dala od innych ludzi, aż to wszystkie ucichnie, a ona nie będzie musiała mierzyć się z egzaminem z transmutacji oraz zdjęciami, dociekać, kto zaatakował Luke'a, starać się naprawić swoją relację z Dorcas i Dorianem, spławić Jamesa, odwiedzić Severusa w skrzydle i robić milion innych rzeczy, na które nie miała ochoty.

― Ale… _Emmelina?_ – powtórzyła nieprzytomnym głosem. – Przecież ona nie maczała w tym palców. To… _Emma._

Marley oblizała wargi.

― Również ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, ale dlaczego tak bardzo chciała z tobą porozmawiać? – wzruszyła ramionami. – Może ona coś wie? Wiesz, kiedyś przecież zadawała się z Clemence, Larissą i resztą Piękności.

Lily zakręciło się w głowie. Dorian złapał ją w pasie, jakby obawiał się, że zaraz zemdleje. Miała na to wielką ochotę. Czując znajome palenie z tyłu głowy i mięknięcie nóg, już chciała poddać się i opaść w ciemną dziurę nieprzytomności, gdy przypomniała sobie, że wtedy trafi do skrzydła, a był tam obecnie zarówno Remus, jak i Davis oraz Snape. _Później._

Zachwiała się, ale udało jej się zapanować nad sobą. Peter złapał ją za drugie ramię, jakby nie ufał chwytowi Chamberlaina. Marley pisnęła.

― Wszystko w porządku – przekonywała bardziej samą siebie niż towarzystwo. ― Marley, Peter nie chcę być niemiła, ale muszę porozmawiać z Dorianem i…

― Eee… _dobra_ – wydukała Marley i szybko zniknęła za korytarzem. Jej szerokie bary i burza włosów zwracały uwagę jeszcze przez kilkanaście kroków. Petera ciężej było się pozbyć. Lily przypuszczała, że Potter wydał mu i reszcie swoich kumpli polecenia, w których nakazał nie dopuścić do rozmowy jej i Doriana. _To takie do niego podobne._

Krukon musiał pogrozić Peterowi i lekko go _szarpnąć_ (mówiła już dzisiaj o agresji swoich _gachów,_ czyż nie?), zanim poszedł sobie, a zrobił to bardzo powolnym i leniwym krokiem. Dorian przeniósł spojrzenie na nią niemal natychmiast po tym, jak Pettigrew zbiegł po schodach w dół, kierując się zapewne do kuchni.

― Pottera z nimi nie było? – szepnął, rozglądając się na boki, jakby przypuszczał, że James schował się za zbroją i zaraz wyskoczy, i złamie mu nos po raz drugi.

― I Blacka też nie – zdziwiła się. – Remus jest chory, Dorcas i Hestia nie mają obrony, Emmelinę zabrała McGonagall, Mary pewnie też została wezwana… ― jęknęła głośno. – Pusto dzisiaj będzie na lekcjach.

Dorian pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.

― Mam zaraz eliksiry… mam nadzieję, że McGonagall wezwała do siebie Larissę w pierwszej kolejności, bo nie chcę, żeby była moją partnerką.

Lily westchnęła.

― Chciałabym, żeby wyrzucono ją ze szkoły.

― Taa… ją i może jeszcze Luke'a?

Dziewczyna zachichotała. Była ciekawa, czy Larissa wpisała się na długą listę dziewczyn Davisa. Jeśli tak – to pasowała do niego chyba najbardziej.

Przez chwilę milczeli, obydwoje zbyt zajęci własną refleksją. To Lily przerwała ciszę po paru minutach, chcąc zakończyć rozmowę i odejść jak najdalej z tego miejsca:

― To co robimy z projektem? – zapytała, siląc się na miły uśmiech. – Przyjmiesz mnie z powrotem?

Dorian przymknął oczy i pokręcił głową, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

― Właściwie to… obiecałam już go Jo Prewett.

Lily zamrugała.

― Co pro…?

― Ona przeskakuje klasę – wyjaśnił szybko. – Jeśli jej się uda, potem i tak będzie musiała zrobić ten projekt jako siódmoklasistka. McGonagall sama mi ją zaproponowała.

Evansówna wpatrywała się w nań jak sroka w gnat, wprawiając go w możliwie jeszcze większy stan zakłopotania. Dorian oblizał wargi.

― Przykro mi, Lily, ale…

― Daj spokój – pokręciła głową. – Wiesz co? – spojrzała na niego z pustym wyrazem twarzy. – Sądzę, że złamany nos jest wystarczającą karą. Ćwicz swojego Quidditcha i zapomnij o szlabanie.

Zabrzmiało to bardzo chłodno, ale Lily nie chciała po prostu musieć z nim rozmawiać w najbliższych dniach. Chociaż po raz kolejny wpadały we własne pułapki i pozwalała losowi śmiać jej się w twarz, cieszyła się, że Jo uwolniła ją przynajmniej od jednego problemu – upierdliwego byłego chłopaka. Już miała odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść – chciała znaleźć Blacka albo Pottera, żeby zapytać się, który z nich skrzywdził Luke'a – gdy Dorian złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie. Oczy mu błyszczały.

― Nie dlatego chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, Lily – rzekł tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Dziewczyna zamrugała.

― _Ale…_

― Hogsmeade jest w ten weekend – wypalił nagle, kompletnie nie zważając na jej „ale". – W sobotę.

Serce zabiło Lily wściekle, jakby chciało się wyrwać i uciec do Zakazanego Lasu. Jeśli chodziło o to, o czym ona myślała, a na pewno o to chodziło, bo przecież widać to było po wyrazie twarzy Doriana, to miała jeszcze większy problem niż początkowo myślała.

― Ale…

― Powiedz, że się zgadzasz – odparł tonem, który nie był do końca prośbą ani rozkazem. – Wiem, że ostatnio dzieje się wiele… zwłaszcza u ciebie, ale i u mnie. Możemy o tym wszystkim pogadać – Lily przestała oddychać, kiedy jego wielka, ciepła ręka pogłaskała wierzch jej policzka. – Zupełnie tak jak dawniej.

― Wiesz… - wydukała, jej głos brzmiał słabo. Perspektywa zemdlenia nie wydawała jej się już taka straszna jak poprzednim razem.

― Dobra – odparł, nachylając się i całując ją w policzek. – Widzimy się o dziesiątej w Sali Wejściowej, okej?

― O… _okej, ale…_

― Do zobaczenia, Lily.

Dziewczyna zdobyła się tylko na to, żeby podnieść niemrawo rękę, kiedy zniknął za zaułkiem, machając do niej jak Dorcas do przystojnego Latynosa, którego spotkały w wakacje na Piccadilly Circus. Ten dzień już teraz stał się milion razy gorszy niż wczorajszy.

* * *

 **3.**

 **R** egulus obudził się na podłodze. Głowa pulsowała mu ostrym, przeszywającym bólem, który zdawał się jakby spłaszczać czaszkę do środka. Zmarszczył czoło i leniwie podniósł się na łokcie. Widział wszystko niewyraźnie, jak za brudną szybą.

Kichnął. Koty kurzu latały w powietrzu, a chłopak od urodzenia miał na niego uczulenie. Czuł się tak, jakby zasnął na strychu Grimmould Place, a nie w swoim dormitorium.

Podniósł się na nogi, rozglądając na boki. Leżał obok łóżka Jaspera, swojego kumpla. Jednak Jasper również nie spał na swoim miejscu, ale na dywanie po drugiej stronie pokoju. Butelka Ognistej Whiskey turlała się przez całą wykładzinę, jakby wiatr dmuchał w nią jak w dmuchawca. W pomieszczeniu był przeciąg, okno samo otworzyło się w nocy, a teraz jeździło na zawiasach, huśtane przez zawieruchę. Grad wystukiwał rytm o rynnę.

Zaraz… _okno?_ Regulus poderwał się na równe nogi. Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów mieścił się w lochach, czyli pod ziemią. Tam nie miało prawa być okien. Wytężył wzrok. Na dywanie wcale nie leżał Jasper, ale blady manekin (co to za miejsce?) ubrany w staroświecką piżamę z kołnierzem. Tak dziwnie nie czuł się przez całe życie, a przecież wychowywał się ze swoim bratem, który już dbał o to, żeby dostarczyć mu specyficznych niespodzianek.

Usiadł na łóżko, chcąc pozbierać myśli. Nigdy nie widział tego pomieszczenia, dlatego nie miał pewności nawet, czy jest w Hogwarcie. Łóżka i wystrój przypominały dormitoria Ślizgonów, ale roiło się tu od takich rzeczy, których zdrowi na umyśle ludzie po prostu nie trzymali w sypialniach – począwszy od kolekcji noży zawieszonych na ścianie, a skończywszy na szczątkach ptaków.

Kiedy już uspokoił się na tyle, żeby włączyć myślenie, w pierwszej kolejności zamknął okno, bo ziąb był nie do wytrzymania. Ogarnął wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie, ale nigdzie nie znalazł drzwi. Czuł się jak w więzieniu, o ile w więzieniach są manekiny i zdechłe kanarki. Schował nogi pod pierzyną i okrył się nią cały, bo w pokoju było tak zimno, że aż jego oddech zamieniał się chłodną parę.

Kichnął. Ach, ile kurzu!

― Masz alergię, Reg? – zapytał głos dochodzący zza jego pleców. Podskoczył na łóżku. Serce zabiło mu jak oszalałe.

Tuż za wezgłowiem stała Jo Prewett, uśmiechająca się słodko, ale i przeraźliwie. Jak zwykle wyciągała zaskakujące prawidłowe wnioski, jakby czytała mu w myślach. Nie ubrała dzisiaj mundurka, ale bardzo wyzywający zestaw, chociaż Reg musiałby być nienormalny, żeby z tego powodu zacząć ją podrywać. Zdecydowanie wolał łagodne dziewczyny niż takie czarnomagiczne wariatki.

Ale co ona tu robiła! Byli we dwoje sami w jakieś zupełnie dziwnej i obcej mu sypialni, a on nie pamiętał niczego z poprzedniego dnia, pomijając może to, że on, Jasper, Regina i Evan po ciężkim treningu skoczyli do Wilkesa, który miał własny barek w pokoju. Trenowali całymi dniami, bo już w niedzielę miał się odbyć mecz przeciwko Ravenclawowi, który w tym sezonie był liderem i położył wszystkich na łopatki po miażdżącej wygranej nad Hufflepuffem (czterysta do siedemdziesięciu, absolutny rekord szkoły). Slytherin po pierwszej kolejce znajdował się na dopiero trzecim miejscu, a do lidera brakowało mu dwustu pięćdziesięciu punktów. Pokręcił głową. Nie mógł myśleć teraz o Quidditchu. To nie było tak ważne.

― Ta… ― odparł, drapiąc się po głowie. – Przepraszam, Jo… _czy my?_

Przerwał mu donośny śmiech Ślizgonki, przypominający drapanie paznokciami po tablicy. Poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo niż przed zadaniem tego pytania, a to już coś.

― Nie bądź głupi, młody – parsknęła. Wyglądała na zachwyconą, że tak pomyślał. Ewidentnie uwielbiała wprawiać ludzi w stan zakłopotania. – To ja cię tu przyprowadziłam, bo jesteś mi potrzebny.

Reg zamrugał.

― _Co zrobiłaś?_

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

― Uwielbiam ten pokój, wiesz? Odnalazłam tutaj coś, co dawno temu należało do mnie i co ktoś bezczelnie mi _ukradł._

― Mówisz o tym manekinie? – zapytał, wskazując palcem w róg pokoju. Jo zachichotała równie złowieszczo jak przedtem.

― _Jasne._

Reg zdjął z siebie kołdrę, czując, że jego prywatność nie mogła być już bardziej zlekceważona. Miał na sobie jedynie bieliznę, dlatego starał się ułożyć ręce tak, aby zakrywać jak najwięcej. Jo jednak nie patrzała w jego kierunku, zbyt rozkoszując się pięknym porankiem lub po prostu własnym zwycięstwem. Raczej to drugie, bo dzisiejszy poranek był okropny.

Chciał poprosić ją, żeby sobie poszła, dopóki on nie odnajdzie ubrań z wczoraj i nie przebierze się w nie z powrotem. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki sens miało przenoszenie go tutaj, skoro Jo – jeśli miała jakiś interes – mogła nawiedzić go w każdej chwili.

Ale nigdy nie uważał, że rozumie baby, a tam bardziej tak dziwne jak Jo Prewett.

― Posłuchaj, Jo… ― zaczął, ale natychmiast mu przerwano:

— Wiesz co dzisiaj mamy?

Regulus zamrugał. To pytanie było tak dziwne, niespodziewane i nie na miejscu, że aż graniczyło z nietaktem.

— Środę? – zapytał, marszcząc czoło i wzruszając ramionami. Jo pokręciła głową, jakby to, co powiedział, nie było prawdą.

— Dzień po pełni.

Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, o co jej chodzi. Regulus zasłynął w tej szkole jako gość, który potrafi załatwić wszystko. Potrącając sobie sporą marżę, powoli bogacił się, sprowadzając do Hogwartu papierosy, płynny akonit czy prezerwatywy. Dzięki temu, że dysponował ogromną ilością nielegalnych substancji, szybko zainteresował się wykorzystywaniem tego, co mu zostało, w praktyce. Eliksiry stały się jego ulubionym przedmiotem, a stary Slughorn uwielbiał go do tego stopnia, że bez zbędnych ceregieli wypisywał mu zgody na korzystanie z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Czarnomagiczne eliksiry warzyło się znacznie ciężej, ale ich działanie zdecydowanie bardziej odpowiadało Blackowi. Siedział w tej dziedzinie zbyt długo, żeby nie zorientować się, o co chodzi, po wskazówce Jo.

— Eliksir Blancharda – odparł sucho.

— _Tak –_ pokiwała głową Jo, wyraźnie zachwycona. –Słyszałam, że jesteś dobry z eliksirów.

Regulus nie odpowiedział. Zastanowił się, po co dziewczynie takiej jak Jo Prewett Blanchard, eliksir co prawda czarnomagiczny, ale raczej traktowany jako obronny niż ofensywny. Warzyło się go w dwie noce po pełni, receptura należała do strasznie złożonych i poplątanych, a drobna pomyłka mogła słono kosztować. Uwarzony poprawnie, chronił przed pewnymi urokami, nie wszystkimi oczywiście, ale tymi, którymi przeklęło się przedmioty. Jego działanie było ograniczone, ale w większości przypadków stanowił wystarczające zabezpieczanie przed eksperymentami z czarną magią. Blancharda użyła kiedyś jego matka, która kupiła na Nokturnie, u Burgina i Burkesa, pradawny medalion, który paraliżował każdego, kto go dotknął. Ona sama mogła bawić się nim tylko pod warunkiem, że wypiła Eliksir Blancharda.

— Poprosiłabym o to Snape'a, ale przydupas postanowił poganiać się z wilkołakiem wczoraj wieczorem. Źle z nim. Jest w skrzydle – ciągnęła Jo, trajkotając jak katarynka. – Wracam od niego. Z początku chciałam załatwić od ciebie tylko ingrediencje, ale Snape powiedział, że się nadasz, jeśli tylk…

— Jest nielegalny w tej szkole – przerwał jej, marszcząc czoło. – Mam dzisiaj ciężki dzień. Nie wiem, czy uda mi się uwarzyć jeszcze Blancharda, a…

— _Wszystko_ jest nielegalne w tej szkole – przerwała mu, miażdżąc go obrażonym spojrzeniem. – Myślałam, że zależy ci na tym, żeby do nas dołączyć – spojrzała na niego zaczepnie. – Czy naprawdę nie możesz przełożyć wszystkich swoich – jak mniemam – _niesamowicie istotnych_ zajęć na kiedy indziej?

Reg spojrzał na nią bez przekonania. Dostał już raz ostrzeżenie, a McGonagall nie była ostatnio w szampańskim nastroju (jeszcze wczoraj walczyła z tymi pornograficznymi zdjęciami), dlatego wolał nie wychylać się przez najbliższe kilka dni. Jo już tyle razy wykorzystywała go do swoich złowieszczych celów, zawsze obiecywała, że przyjmie go do swojej elitarnej grupki, ale nigdy nie dotrzymywała słowa.

Dlaczego miałby uwierzyć tym razem?

Jo westchnęła.

― Posłuchaj – każdy z nas przeszedł _próbę –_ odparła. – No, wyjątkiem jest Snape, on nie dostarczył listu do Evans, ale każdy normalny członek _Łowców_ zrobił coś dla mnie i to się liczy. Wiem, że proszę o wiele – odparła, kładąc mu ręce na ramieniu. Emanowała czymś podobnym do uroku wili, tyle o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznym. To się chyba nazywa charyzma. – Ale pamiętaj, że normalnie nie przyjmuję smarkaczy.

Regulus napiął mięśnie, jak zawsze, gdy ktoś przezywał go od smarkaczy i gówniarzy. Tego, że jest najmłodszy w rodzinie, a potem w kręgu swoich znajomych, nigdy nie mógł przeboleć. Pamiętał, jak w wieku sześciu lat zaczął się golić, jedynie raniąc sobie żyletą gładkie policzki. Mówił przesadnie niskim głosem, szybko sięgnął po alkohol, papierosy i przespał z dziewczyną, a chociaż nie był gotowy na żaden z tych ekscesów, dzięki temu uchodził za bardziej dojrzałego. Jo mogła sobie darować, przecież sama starsza była tylko o dwa lata.

― Mam pię…

― Dobra, dobra, młody – zgasiła go machnięciem ręki. ― A ja Kamień Wskrzeszenia w pokoju. Nie wmówisz mi chyba, że nigdy nie warzyłeś nielegalnego eliksiru.

Regulus otworzył usta, ale natychmiast je zamknął. To była prawda – nie wmówiłby jej kłamstwa. Jo w pewien sposób od razu poznawała się na nieprawdzie.

― No, nie, ale…

― Mam pewien niebezpieczny przedmiot – przerwała mu bezczelnie, jakby wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia, było kompletnie bezwartościowe ― i boję się, że… że coś sobie zrobię. Eliksir powinien rozwiązać sprawę.

— _Powinien –_ potwierdził. W myślach już przeliczał, czy w jego kufrze znajdują się wszystkie najważniejsze składniki _. ―_ Ale jeśli ktoś się dowie, to…

— Stawię się za tobą u Dumbledore'a – zaproponowała wspaniałomyślnie. – Nie boję się, że mnie wyrzucą. Już nie raz wylatywałam ze szkoły.

Regulus spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem. Była to z pewnością bardziej treściwa informacja niż wszystkie pozostałe szczegóły, które bez zasadniczego spoiwa nie miały sensu, a które Jo uwielbiała w kółko rzucać (niebezpieczny przedmiot, dzień po pełni, przydupas gania się z wilkołakiem – gdzie tu ręce i nogi?). Jedyną osobą, którą wydalono z Hogwartu i którą znał, był Hagrid, olbrzymi gajowy, przypominający mu trochę ojca, kiedy wracał z brandy u wuja Cygnusa.

— Nie przełamali ci różdżki? – zapytał. Nie brzmiał już tak bardzo nieprzytomnie, jak przedtem, ale wciąż miał ochotę zdrzemnąć się jeszcze na dwie godzinki.

Jo uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo.

— Wszystko da się rozwiązać – odparła, podrywając się na nogi. – Nic się nie stało. Poza tym, teraz jestem pełnoletnia. Mogę opuścić tę szkołę, kiedy tylko mi się spodoba, tak jak niedawno ta Puchońska sportsmenka.

― Skye? – podsunął, bo znał wszystkich zawodników Quidditcha w tej szkole, zwłaszcza, jeśli należeli do czołówki najlepszych graczy. Jo wywróciła oczami, jakby podobnymi dygresjami jedynie trwonił jej cenny czas.

— Warzyłeś kiedyś Blancharda? – zmieniła temat. Ewidentnie jej się spieszyło, ale chciała dopiąć sprawę na ostatni guzik. – Wiesz, jeśli podwinie ci się noga, nie mam zamiaru czekać do następnej pełni.

— Raz – potaknął Reg. – Rok temu z kolegami. Stephen Rowle chciał skrzywdzić szlamowatą koleżankę… miał jakiś stary, nasączony czarną magią przedmiot. Sam wypił Blancharda i nic mu się nie stało, za to ta dziewczyna… Dumbledore zawiesił go potem w prawach ucznia.

Jo kiwnęła głową, siląc się na niewesołą minę. Rega ciekawiło, czy żal jej było Stephana, czy raczej tej szlamy? Zapanowało milczenie. Regulus wstał z łóżka, poczuł się lekko zakłopotany, zważywszy, że był w prowizorycznej piżamie przed dziewczyną wyglądającą jak barmanka w klubie nocnym, i przetransmutował swoje bokserki w spodnie. Nigdy nie należał do mistrzów w tej dziedzinie, dlatego udało mu się zamienić je jedynie w pasiaste bermudy. Ślizgonka zostawiła to bez komentarza.

― Czy ta… _ta rzecz,_ na którą potrzebujesz Blancharda… to to, co ci skradziono? – zapytał, siląc się na spokojny ton. Coś błysnęło w oku Jo.

― Bardzo dobrze – pochwaliła go. – _Wiesz więcej_ , chociaż nie jesteś tego świadomy.

Zawahał się. Nie miał ochoty wdawać się w nią w żadne gierki słowne, ale obawiał się, że odpowiedź jest oczywista, że on po prostu nie ma odwagi jej zadać, że wyślizguje mu się nagle, chociaż już zgarnął ją w garść. Wziął głęboki oddech. Olśniewająca myśl uderzyła go gdzieś w tył głowy.

― Czy ty znowu biegasz za medalionem tej szlamy, Evans? – zapytał. – No wiesz, przed Bożym Narodzeniem latałaś z tojadem po Zakazanym Lesie i próbowałaś załatwić swojego kumpla.

Jo zachichotała, jakby tamta parszywa noc była w gruncie rzeczy _przekomiczna._

― Przed przerwą świąteczną mówiłaś, że twój przyjaciel zamierza prosić o pomoc Czarnego Pana*.

― Nie jest pewny – odparła. – To bardziej skomplikowane. Musi się potargować. Czarny Pan nigdy nie wystawił mu propozycji – medalion za Prim**. On działa na jego usługach i szuka czegoś, co mogłoby zwrócić jej wolność. Jego ojciec był Śmierciożercą – odparła. – I został wypuszczony z Azkabanu. Nawet Isaac nie sądzi, że oddawanie medalionu Śmierciożercom to w tej chwili dobry pomysł. Wymieniałam z nim listy – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. – Wciąż jest na mnie wściekły, ale działamy razem. Oryginał medalionu, ten, który znalazłam, potraktujemy Blanchardem i wykorzystamy. Szkopuł w tym, że istnieje kopia.

― Kopia?

Jo kiwnęła głową.

― Wiele lat temu ojciec Isaaka, czyli tego mojego _kumpla_ , próbował dotrzeć do oryginalnego medalionu – tego, który mam – ponieważ zawiera on jego własne zaklęcia. Ten medalion należał do mojej rodziny od wielu wieków. W Durmstrangu ojciec Isaaka przyjaźnił się z moim i wykorzystał nasz rodowy medalion, oczywiście za obopólną zgodą i korzyściami. Jego zaklęcia były nielegalne, a wtedy ścigano strasznie za praktykowanie czarnej magii. Wiesz, przed wojną ludzie jeszcze mieli na to czas – zaśmiała się szyderczo.

― Kiedy rozpętała się wojna, a przynajmniej Czarny Pan zaczął robić problemy, ojciec Isaaka przyłączył się do niego i chciał… no nie wiem, odzyskać swoje zaklęcia? Oddać je Voldemortowi? W każdym razie chciał odzyskać medalion od mojego ojca, ale on już dawno opuścił nasz dom – Regulus otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedział, ale Jo machnęła ręką ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Moja matka oddała go jak pamiątkę znad morza swojemu kochankowi. Nie jest zbyt bystra.

― Ojciec Evans był jej kochankiem? – zmarszczył czoło. – Nikt jej za to nie zabił?

― Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek oprócz jej, mnie, Isaaka… i _Evans_ wiedział coś na ten temat.

Regulus spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

― Czyli Evans wcale nie jest szlamą? To twoja… ― pokręcił głową - … _siostrzyczka_?

― To wydaje się być logiczne, no nie? – wzdrygnęła się ostentacyjnie. – Cholernie długa historia. Męczyłam się z nią przez cały zeszły semestr, ale… ale nie, Evans jest szlamą. To nie moja siostra.

― Nie wiem, czy powiedzieć: „uff!" czy „ups!" – odparł Regulus, siląc się na złośliwy uśmiech. Jo trąciła go w ramię.

― Co dalej? – spytał, kręcąc głową. – Ojciec twojego kumpla… _Isaaka…_ wpadł w szał? Że nie ma zaklęć?

― Dosłownie – zgodziła się. – _Szał_ to dobre słowo. Facet był jednak zdeterminowany i na tyle łebski, żeby znaleźć rozwiązanie z sytuacji – pomyśleć by można – bez wyjścia. Skopiował swoje zaklęcie i ukrył je w innym, bliźniaczym medalionie. To bardzo zaawansowana magia, możliwa tylko dlatego, że medalion był kopią oryginału, wykonanym wiele lat temu. Zapewne przypuścił, że oryginał został zniszczony, dlatego wolał zaryzykować niż szukać go po mugolach. Potem ojca Isaaka wtrącono do więzienia, kopia medalionu jest w ministerstwie, w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Czarny Pan ma swoich szpiegów, którzy mogliby zwrócić ten medalion. Isaac to zrozumiał, dlatego zdecydował, że musimy zniszczyć oryginał. Wiesz, wcześniej chciał go _oddać._ Ja chciałam go _ukryć._

― Co to zmieni, jeśli go zdobędziecie? On ma kopię, wy macie oryginał… dobra, jesteście bardziej w cenie – parsknął – ale poza tym naprawdę nie widzę, po co tak bardzo się o niego zabijacie. Nie sądzisz, że medalion jest bezpieczny w Hogwarcie?

Jo zachichotała.

― Tak pomyślałam. Dlatego odpuściłam. Działałam dla Isaaka, a że on poddał się i nie chciał już oddawać medalionu, obydwoje daliśmy spokój. Ale teraz wypuszczono ojca Isaaca z Azkabanu. To kwestia czasu, zanim dopadnie kopię medalionu. Lepiej, żeby jej już nie znalazł.

Regulus zamrugał. Ta opowieść była na tyle pogmatwana, że nie miał pojęcia, kto jest po czyjej stronie i kto ma w czym jaki cel.

― Oryginał może rządzić wszystkimi kopiami – odparła spokojnie Jo.

 _Jeden, by wszystkimi rządzić,_ przypomniał sobie Reg. Coś takiego powiedziała kiedyś szlamowata Evans, kiedy przyszła pogadać sobie ze Snape'em. Było to bardzo dawno temu, ale Regulusowi spodobała się taka gra słów. Był ciekawy, skąd ona to wzięła.

Ale co to miało do rzeczy! Przecież…

Zamrugał nagle.

― Już rozumiem. Jeśli zniszczycie oryginalny medalion, równocześnie i kopię!

Jo pokiwała głową. Była z siebie wyraźnie dumna, że udało jej się wytłumaczyć całą tę sprawę. Regulus zerknął na zegarek. Dobiegała ósma, powinien powoli zbierać się na zajęcia. Musiał jeszcze wpaść do Slughorna, żeby pożyczyć jeden składnik eliksirów…z tym nie powinno być problemu.

Zawahał się. Doceniał to, że Jo wtajemniczyła go chociaż w część tego bałaganu, ale wciąż nie rozumiał najważniejszego – po co to wszystko? Podziwiał Jo i jej kumpla, że narażają się Śmierciożercom, niwecząc plany Voldemorta – o ile w ogóle mu na tym zależało – ale czy wynikało z tego cokolwiek? Czy po prostu Isaac chciał poprzeszkadzać swojemu tatusiowi, którego minister wypuścił z Azkabanu?

― Uwarzę Blancharda – obiecał, przełykając głośno ślinę. Jo uśmiechnęła się szerzej i powoli zaczęła się wycofywać, jakby na tym rozmowa się skończyła.

Regulus nie miał zamiaru na to jej pozwolić. Dopadł ją tuż przy drzwiach, które nagle zmaterializowały się znikąd (co to za miejsce?) i – nim zdążyła przejść na zewnątrz – zapytał:

― Po co mówisz mi to wszystko?

Jo spojrzała na niego tak, jakby powiedział coś bardzo niegrzecznego.

― Przecież to oczywiste, Reg – zachichotała. – Od teraz jesteś częścią spisku.

I pociągnęła go przez drzwi, prosto na pusty korytarz.

 _No, może nie całkiem pusty._

Niemal natychmiast po tym, jak opuścili pokój – Jo w swoim ubranku z lycry i gołym brzuchem, Reg w podkoszulce i bermudach – wpadli na równie osobliwą parę, zbliżającą się do nich z Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Musieli stamtąd wychodzić, bo Regulus momentalnie odgadł, gdzie spędził noc – a był to Pokój Życzeń, przedmiot projektu Ślizgonów na zajęciach profesora Argenta.

Pucołowaty chłopak rozrzucił na podłogę cały stosik cukierków, ale nawet za nimi nie zatęsknił, zbyt skonsternowany widokiem swojej byłej dziewczyny i…

Regulus przełknął głośno ślinę. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w stalowe, okrągłe oczy matki, należące do jego starszego brata.

* * *

 **4.**

 **J** amesa znalazła bardzo szybko, więc przypuszczała, że chciał zostać znaleziony. Siedział sam w klasie transmutacji i gapił się na pierwszą stronę _Proroka Codziennego._ Lily kątem oka zauważyła, że widniał tam jakiś artykuł na temat Quidditcha, więc niespecjalnie chciała zapytać, co czyta. Przekroczywszy próg klasy, zatrzasnęła drzwi, zamknęła je i użyła dobrego zaklęcia wyciszającego. Cała jej klasa o tej godzinie rozproszyła się na szybszy lunch, toteż szczerze wątpiła, że ktoś może przerwać jej w krzyczeniu na Jamesa.

― Czy to TY zaatakowałeś Luke'a Davisa? – spytała, podchodząc bliżej. Potter niechętnie podniósł wzrok znad gazety i uśmiechnął się niewinnie, udając, że cała ta historia jest dla niego nowością.

― Nie rozumiem?

― Przestań zgrywać niewiniątko, Potter – prychnęła, padając na krzesło obok niego. Spojrzenie jej towarzysza wcale nie wyrażało skruchy, a raczej rozbawienie. – Ponoć jest tam od dawna.

Zaraz po konfrontacji z Dorianem, a wcześniej Dorcas, pobiegła szukać Jamesa. Nie zdążyła więc wykonać żadnych czynności porannej toalety. Przybyła tu w pogniecionej koszulce i spódniczce z wczoraj, tej samej, w której spała u Jamesa, z nieumytymi zębami oraz z włosami prawdopodobnie przypominającymi fryzurę Stracha na Wróble z _Czarnoksiężniczka z Krainy Oz._ Zastanawiała się, czy James śmieje się z jej wyglądu czy też po prostu cieszył się, że został przyłapany.

― Jestem zdumiony, że możesz mnie podejrzewać o coś takiego – odparł, odkładając gazetę na bok. Wyglądał na wypoczętego (może też dzisiaj dobrze spał?) i gotowego do targowania się. ― Zaatakowano go dawno? – powtórzył głucho. – _Dawno_ temu to ja spałem, pamiętasz? Wydawało mi się, że byłaś tam ze mną. A poza tym wiesz przecież, że nie zostawiłbym cię samej w moim dormitorium – przybliżył się do niej, tak, że stykali się nosami i zaczepnie trącił swoim nosem w jej. Lily przypomniało to wstrząsającą scenę z dzieciństwa, kiedy jej babka wykonała ten sam gest na jej nowonarodzonej kuzynce Tibby.

― A kto to mógł być? – pisnęła, odsuwając swoje krzesło jak najdalej od niego i jego nosa. – Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy ty to zrobiłeś, bo jeszcze rano…

― No właśnie, Lily: _nie wiesz._ Jak możesz wiedzieć, skoro z samego rana zniknęłaś jak kamfora, a ja obudziłem się sam, porzucony i ze złamanym sercem? Ja bym ci tego nie zrobił.

Wywróciła oczami, bo to jedyne, co wydawało jej się słuszne w obecnej sytuacji.

― Na pewno pocieszył cię twój pies. Chyba był zazdrosny, bo pogryzł moje buty.

Wargi Jamesa drgnęły, jakby ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

― O cholera. A to nicpoń.

Lily uderzyła go w trzęsące się ze śmiechu ramię.

― Powinieneś go wychować, wiesz? Lubiłam te buty.

James nagle spoważniał.

― Załatwił ci glana? – szepnął przesadnie poważnie. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. Ten to ma dzisiaj humor.

― _Nie._ Gdyby to był glan, dopadłabym go i wypchała, chociaż jestem przeciwna znęcaniu się nad zwierzętami.

Potter zaśmiał się ponownie. Podstępny blask zalśnił w jego oku.

― Zawrzyjmy układ – zaproponował, uśmiechając się w ten sam sposób, jak kiedy proponował jej jakikolwiek _inny_ układ.

― _Nie, nie, nie!_ – zaparzyła się Lily, broniąc się rękami przed jego planami. James próbował przekrzyczeć jej falę: „nie!"; ale nie było to łatwe, skoro cały czas się śmiał.

― Ale to bardzo korzystny dla ciebie układ! – obiecał, szczerząc zęby. – _Ja_ kupię ci _nowe_ buty, a ty następnym razem zamiast uciekać, obudzisz mnie w _ciepły_ i _uczuciowy_ sposób… ― Mówiąc to, wychylił się ze swojego krzesła i zdecydowanym ruchem popchnął Lily prosto na siebie. Dziewczyna zachowała zimną krew, chociaż robiła się coraz bardziej zrezygnowana.

― Skąd pomysł, że jeszcze kiedyś u was przenocuję?

― A co – zapytał James, uśmiechając się złośliwie – _ja_ mam przenocować _u ciebie?_

Lily jęknęła głośno. Czy ona w końcu dowie się, co spotkało Luke'a czy nie?

― Mo…

― W sumie to już kiedyś u ciebie nocowałem – przerwał jej, wyraźnie zachwycony, że coś mu się przypomniało. To oficjalne – właśnie spotkała absolutnego mistrza grania na zwłokę. – Nie tyle co w dormitorium, ale w twoim _własnym domu!_ – Oczy mu błyszczały. – I to jeszcze w wigilię.

― My wtedy nie poszliśmy spać – przypomniała sobie. – A twoja matka kazała ci wracać do domu na świąteczne śniadanie o szóstej nad ranem. Ale przestań się wykręcać. Zaatakowałeś Luke'a czy nie?

Westchnął i poczochrał sobie włosy. Jak on kręcił!

― Ja naprawdę nie chciałem cię zostawić – odparł łobuzersko, odgarniając przydługi kosmyk jej grzywki za ucho. – Ale musiałem na chwilę zajrzeć do chłopaków, sama rozumiesz…

― C…co? – wydukała, ponownie oddalając się od niego na stosowną odległość. – Wróciłeś do Zakazanego Lasu? _Wczo…_ co?!

James uśmiechnął się smutno.

― To była bardzo trudna decyzja, wiesz? Spałaś tak _słodko_ – mrugnął do niej. – Wiesz, że gadasz przez sen? Powtarzałaś uparcie: „Chase, przełącz z powrotem na _Star Greka"_ – zarechotał.

Lily zamrugała.

― Star Greka? _Star Greka?_ Gdzie ty żyjesz, Potter? To jest _Star Trek!_ Prawdopodobnie najlepszy serial na świecie!

Chłopak machnął ręką lekceważąco.

― Nawet nie wiem, co to jest _seriap_ – przyznał bezwstydnie. – W każdym razie… byłaś taka _śliczna,_ a ja byłem _taaki zmęczony_ – uśmiechnął się lubieżnie. – Ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie o tym, że jeszcze nie dokopałem Syriuszowi za wszystko, do czego dopuścił. Byłem z nimi tylko na chwilę, przysięgam – przybliżył się znowu i przejechał ręką wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. – Wolałem wrócić _do ciebie._

Lily zerwała się na równe nogi. James zrobił to samo. Stali przed sobą – ona z założonymi rękami i niezadowoloną miną, on z pochyloną głową, przekrzywionymi okularami i z ręką we włosach.

― Ale. Ja. Pytam. Się. Czy… ― akcentowała każde słowo, czerwieniąc się bardziej i bardziej. James przekrzywił głowę i zmienił temat, uśmiechając się złośliwie:

― _Ja_ się pytam, co robimy z tymi butami – oczy mu błyszczały – Hogsmeade już niedługo. Możesz wybrać jakie chcesz. A ja mogę ci pomóc – zaoferował się wspaniałomyślnie. – Widziałem ostatnio bardzo ciekawe. Wyglądałabyś byś w nich szałowo – zapewnił, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej, a następnie przekornie dotykając czubka jej głowy. – I może trochę byś urosła.

Lily strzepnęła jego rękę. Nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś kpił z jej wzrostu albo marnej, drobniutkiej budowy. Mary wystarczającą ilość razy w ciągu swojego życia zapytała, czy ma anemię. A Rachel wystarczającą ilość razu w ciągu _jej_ życia pytała się ojca oraz Petunii, dlaczego jest taka niska. Zawsze chciała udowodnić, że Lily naprawdę nie jest córką Ethana.

― Potter…

― Nie to, że mi się nie podobasz – zaprzeczył gwałtownie, świetnie się bawiąc. – Wiesz, małe jest piękne…

― Och, daruj sobie – prychnęła. ― Wiesz, że spanie z tobą za to, że kupisz mi buty, ma nazwę? Sponsoring? Brzmi znajomo?

James zachichotał.

― Ty to wszędzie doszukasz się podstępu. Humorek nie dopisuje?

Lily wywróciła oczami.

― Mam zły dzień. Byłby może _ciut_ lepszy, gdybyś nareszcie powiedział, czy napadłeś na Lu…

― Ostatnio często masz złe dni – zauważył, ponownie zbaczając z tematu. – Może lepiej brzmiałoby… zły tydzień?

― Ten tydzień jest koszmarny – przyznała niechętnie, bo trafił w sedno – ale według mnie to w ogóle zły miesiąc. _Rok_. W sumie to rok i miesiąc w tym przypadku znaczą tyle samo… Ale zeszły rok też był do bani. Chyba mam złe życie.

― Może potrzebujesz w nim światełka – odparł Potter, chichocząc. – Wiesz… kogoś kto rozjaśni ciemność… złagodzi beznadziejność… wprowadzi trochę szaleń…

― Do rzeczy – przerwała mu, rękami poprawiając włosy. James zaśmiał się. Wyglądał, jakby chciał się jeszcze trochę podroczyć, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

― Syriusz naciskał – odparł, uśmiechając się słodko. – Nie miałem serca mu odmawiać.

― Black był tam z tobą?! – wrzasnęła, otwierając usta z oburzenia. – _Napadliście na niego?!_

― Oj, tam, _napadliśmy –_ Coś w głosie Pottera krzyczało przekornie: „TAK, ZROBILIŚMY TO!". – Porozmawialiśmy trochę. Powymienialiśmy plotki. Wiedziałaś, że McGonagall przesłuchuje Prefekt Naczelną i jej plotkujące koleżaneczki? Mary mówiła, że ją też wezwała.

Lily już miała zapytać, czy Mary też napadła na Davisa, ale ugryzła się w język. Dwutygodniowe pilnowanie się, żeby nie powiedzieć o McDonald złego słowa, chyba weszło jej w nawyk. Och, cholerny zakład! Jak dobrze, że zmienili zasa…

Umilkła.

― Słodki Merlinie! – wrzasnęła, łapiąc się za głowę. Jeśli zapominalstwo wiązało się z anemią, to chyba, niestety, ale coś było na rzeczy. – Jak mogłam zapomnieć!

― O czym? O zdjęciach? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem. Każda dygresja od tematu napaści na Luke'a byłą mu na rękę.

Lily wywróciła oczami. Jakby o tych przeklętych zdjęciach można było zapomnieć!

― _Nie._ Ale to _przez_ te zdjęcia. Nasz zakład! – zaśmiała się. – Totalnie przegrałeś.

James zamrugał, jakby słowo „zakład" było wypowiedziane w jakimś nieznanym mu języku.

Nie mógł zaprzeczać! Jeszcze dwa dni temu, w _nawiedzonej_ cieplarni, pocałował ją i całował jak oszalały, zanim Hagrid nie znalazł ich tam, bo obawiał się, że Puszek zwariuje ze strachu przed burzą. To po pierwsze. Była pewna, że spanie razem z łóżku – chociaż jej nie tknął, ani razu – też nie sprzyjało zakładowi. A teraz pobił Luke'a, czym przelał szalę goryczy.

― JA?

― Nie, nie ty – _Sauron_ – zakpiła. Nim James zdążył zapytać się, kim jest Sauron i czy to ma jakiś związek ze _Star Grekiem,_ Lily już zaczęła krzyczeć:

─ Przestań się wykręcać, Potter! Przecież przegrałeś! Rzuciłeś się na mnie w cieplarni, teraz dowiaduję się, że zaatakowałeś Davisa... okej, ustaliliśmy, że zasada z _nietykalnością indywidualnych znajomych_ już nie obowiązuje… ale jednak mogłeś to sobie darować! Wygrałam, wygrałam i jeszcze raz wygrałam!

James spojrzał na nią bez przekonania.

― Przecież sama powiedziałaś, że zdejmujemy zakład, żeby Caitlin i Syriusz dali nam żyć.

Lily zapowietrzyła się.

― T…tt..o… ― odchrząknęła. Na pewno była cała czerwona. – _Tak._ Ale skoro Caitlin poszła…

― Nie powiedziałaś, że zakład dalej obowiązuje – zauważył chytrze. Lily nie wiedziała, jak na to odpowiedzieć.

Czy ten chłopak naprawdę do tego stopnia nie potrafił przegrywać?! Czy wszystko zawsze musiało iść po jego myśli?!

― Ale tak pomyślałam.

― Nie mówisz mi, co myślisz – odparł z bezczelnym uśmiechem. – Ale możemy to zmienić! Co myślisz o tym, żebyśmy olali transmutację i wrócili do mojego dormitorium? Będziesz mogła obudzić mnie jak należy, a ja kupię ci buty.

Lily zatrząsała się cała. Jak to możliwe, że do tej pory jeszcze nie zamordowała tego chłopaka?

Co go zaboli bardziej – _Avada_ czy zrzucenie z okna?

― Nie chcę od ciebie butów! – wrzasnęła, tupiąc nogą. – Czy możesz się ode mnie z tym odpieprzyć?! _Lily, kupię ci buty! –_ wymachiwała ramionami i przedrzeźniała go z wściekłą miną. – _Nie będziesz już z taka metra cięta! Zostanę twoim sponsorem, jeśli wrócimy teraz do mojego dormitorium i powtórzymy bardziej aktywnie wczorajszą noc!_

James śmiał się, oglądając to małe przedstawienie. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kogo naśladuje Lily.

― No dobrze, ale kupię ci te buty i tak, i siak. Hej, Evans, Evans, spokojnie!

Potter złapał kurczowo za jej nadgarstki, tak, że nie mogła rzucić się na niego z pięściami. Mogła za to kopać i celowała w to miejsce, gdzie najbardziej boli. Wystarczyło, że James ścisnął mocniej jej nadgarstek, a ona już dała sobie spokój.

― Auua! – wrzasnęła, chociaż nie bolało wcale tak bardzo. Chciała, żeby Potter miał wyrzuty sumienia. Nie miał.

― _Wybacz_ – odparł. – Masz jeszcze jakieś zarzuty?

― Co z atakiem na Luke'a? – zapytała, masując swój nadgarstek. – Czy na to też wyraziłam zgodę?

─ Miałem prawo go zaatakować i to wcale nie naruszało zasad naszego zakładu.

─ Tak? – spytała, prychając. – Niby jakich?

Teraz to James prychnął, jakby wciąż nie mógł tego przeboleć.

─ Davis obraził i dowalił się do mojej dziewczyny. Każdy normalny rzuciłby kilka zaklęć, Lily.

To zbiło Lily z pantałyku. Nie wiedziała, czy on żartuje, czy był jeszcze bardziej chamski niż… niż był! Przecież… przecież on nie mógł po prostu uznać ją za swoją dziewczynę! Powinien ją najpierw zapytać. Powinien… nie powinien jej tak sobie przywłaszczać!

 _Ale on cię zapytał, czy nie będziesz jego dziewczyną!,_ krzyknął cichy głosik w jej głowie, _jakieś kilkaset razy._

Głupie myśli, głupie myśli, głupie…

Ale odmówiła! Chciała krzyknąć triumfalnie. Tak, to Potter jest winny, to on działa jej na nerwy, traktuje jak swoją własność i miesza w jej poukładanym życiu. Przecież wszystko już miała zaplanowane! Teraz skupia się na nauce, za rok na zdaniu owutemów, potem na dostaniu się do Szkoły Aurorstwa lub Uzdrowicielstwa, następnie na ukończeniu tej szkoły możliwie jak najszybciej. Poza tym będzie śpiewać, oglądać _Coronation Street_ i czekać, aż zekranizują _Władcę Pierścieni._ I walczyć po stronie Dumbledore'a, aż do zakończenia wojny. Mężczyznami – ha! już nie chłopcami! – zainteresuje się dopiero po ukończeniu dwudziestego piątego roku życia. Dwa lata później weźmie ślub, a dzieci – najlepiej dwójkę albo tylko jedno – urodzi po trzydziestce.

Nie ma tutaj miejsca na bycie czyjąś dziewczyną. Czy on tego nie widział? Czy on tego nie rozumiał?!

Spurpurowiała na twarzy, nie potrzebowała lustra, żeby o tym wiedzieć, ale jednak postanowiła zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry i wysilić się na dyplomatyczny ton:

─ Nie masz dziewczyny.

─ Tak myślisz? – zaśmiał się James, dosuwając krzesło do ławki, żeby mieć więcej przestrzeni dla siebie. Zbliżył się do niej z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.

Lily przełknęła ślinę.

─ Nie masz dziewczyny.

James przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Pochylił głowę, ale nos usadowił na swoim stałym miejscu – czyli na jej nosie, trącając go i ponownie przypominając wszystkie starsze panie, które w ten sposób rozpływały się nad małymi dziećmi. Noski. Chciał pobawić się w noski. Lily poruszyła tylko głową, trącając jego nos pięć razy silniej niż on poprzednim razem. Teraz to przypominało bardziej starcie niż zabawę dla niemowląt. James swoje usta trzymał z daleka w porównaniu do pozostałych części ciała. Przyciągnął ją do siebie rękoma. Pachniał tak jak wczoraj w nocy – trochę jak piernik bożonarodzeniowy pieczony przez jej siostrę, jedyne ciasto, które jej wychodziło. Gdyby ciepło i bliskość miałyby swoją woń, to pachniałyby jak James.

Lily cała zadrżała, kiedy chłopak zaczął mówić, wciąż zabawiając się jej nosem:

─ Jasne, że mam! – Głos miał lekko ochrypnięty, jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Przytulił ją mocniej, pozwalając na to, żeby usadowiła brodę na jego obojczyku. Zdmuchnął kosmyki rudych włosów. Jego ciepły oddech łaskotał jej szyję jak niewidzialne piórko. – Na pewno ją znasz – to najgorętsza laska w całym Hogwarcie... ― wyszeptał jej to do ucha, od czasu do czasu muskając niedbale płatek. ― _Figura jak marzenie_ – szeptał. Lily była zbyt zahipnotyzowana, żeby zareagować, gdy bezczelnie przejechał ręką po jej tyłku – _oczy_ – druga ręka odnalazła jej policzek – _jak moje prywatne szmaragdy... i włosy..._ ― zachichotał. Podniósł głowę i cmoknął ją w czoło – … _płoną_. W dodatku wiesz jaki ma charakter? _Istna złośnica_ – Ciepłe usta Jamesa zatoczyły łuk po nosie, omijając dokładnie linię ust. Szeptał i całował ją na przemian, tak, że jego słowa zdawały się wydobywać ze środka jej ciała. Płonące wargi zawędrowały po brodzie do szyi, cmokał ją w przerwach pomiędzy węzłami chłonnymi. – _Inteligentna_... – pocałunek. – _Nieustraszona_... ― pocałunek. ― _Piękna_... ― dwa. ― _Temperamentna_... ― jeden dłuższy. ― _Pewna siebie_ ― bardziej niedbały, jakby się spieszył – ale jednocześnie _krucha_ … ― Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie i złapał w talii. Wystające kości Lily zdawały się ruszać, chociaż James wcale ich nie trącał. – _I delikatna_.

Teraz już i Lily niezbyt przejmowała się zakładem i tym, że obydwoje w tym momencie go łamią. Ciekawiło ją, co James miał jeszcze do powiedzenia, a poza tym… do jasnej cholery, ten chłopak był dobry! Dokładnie wiedział, gdzie uderzyć, żeby nie mogła się oprzeć… żeby nie mogła przestać… żeby nie mogła… _odmówić._ Wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Ręce Jamesa pozwalały sobie na zbyt wiele, zaglądając jej pod koszulkę, ale nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie żadnego wyrażenia, które nakazałoby im przestać.

― Dziewczyna stworzona dla mnie – westchnął, jego palce dotarły już do fiszbin w staniku. Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę. Prawa ręka wślizgiwała się już pod nie, ale biustonosz leżał zbyt zdecydowanie. Pewna część umysłu Evansówny żałowała, że miała na sobie mniej elastyczny stanik bez ramiączek. Druga dziękowała Bogu. Odchrząknęła. Fiszbiny chyba przywołały Jamesa do porządku, bo uśmiechał się łobuzersko i wyciągnął ręce spod jej bluzki. ― Jestem w szoku, że jej nie znasz – podsumował, ale wcale nie wyglądał na takiego, który skończył. Nachylił się do jej ucha i szepnął: „Spała wczoraj w moim dormitorium. Możesz zobaczyć ją dzisiaj, jeśli wróci."

Lily wyszarpała się z jego objęć, poprawiając bluzkę i zapinając stanik jeszcze ciaśniej – ot tak, dla bezpieczeństwa.

─ Przestań. Nie jestem twoją dziewczyną – prychnęła, nie patrząc mu w oczy. James przekrzywił głowę w jedną stronę, wyraźnie w swoim żywiole. Zacmokał.

― Czy ja powiedziałem, że to ty, kochanie?

― A kto? _Mary? –_ zakpiła, wciąż zła, że wtargnął na jej prywatność tak bezczelnie.

James potaknął z uciechą.

― Jak mówiłem – seksbomba.

Lily głośno prychnęła, chociaż nie wiedziała, co ją tak denerwowało.

― Mary nie ma oczu jak szmaragdy – odparła z mściwą satysfakcją. – Są niebieskie i pospolite.

― Naprawdę? – James wydawał się być wstrząśnięty tą wiadomością. – Tyle lat w błędzie!

― Nie spała wczoraj w twoim dormitorium – kontynuowała, trochę mniej obrażonym tonem.

Potter zachichotał.

― Nie widziałaś jej?! Lily, to przykre, ale chyba twój wzrok znacznie ucierpiał. Znam ten ból… nagle przestajesz widzieć _cokolwiek._

Evansównie nie chciało się kłócić, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że James zaćmę ma od urodzenia i nigdy jeszcze nie zobaczył nic przejrzyście bez okularów.

― Nie myśl, że będzie mi przykro z tego powodu – oświadczyła chłodno. – Nawet gdyby twoją dziewczyną była McGonagall, niespecjalnie by mnie to ruszyło – Potter zachichotał, jakby to był naprawdę dobry żart. Lily usłyszała szum krwi w uszach. – Ale twoje zachowanie po raz kolejny kaleczy zakład. Wygrałam. Nie możesz się spierać.

James wywrócił oczami. Najwyraźniej _mógł_ się jeszcze spierać.

― Nie uważasz, że to śmieszne, Lily? Wczoraj powiedziałem ci… _dużo,_ a Chamberlain zerwał z tobą kontakt – Był wyraźnie zachwycony ostatnią wiadomością. Lily przygryzła wargę. – Tak jakby zakład rozwiązał się sam, czyż nie?

Ponownie przybliżył się do niej i zaczął całować jej szyję, chcąc chyba utrudnić Lily procesy myślowe.

― No, niby, tak, ale… ― westchnęła. – Ja chcę po prostu, żebyś przyznał, że… och, _James. James,_ przestań… ― Jej ręce znalazły się nagle na jego piersi, jakby chciała go odepchnąć, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie. Przybliżyła się do niego z uśmiechem na ustach.

James – jak na złość – odskoczył od niej, oparł czoło na jej czubku głowy i wydyszał, śmiejąc się bez większego sensu:

― Może pogadamy o tym w Hogsmeade? – zaproponował. Jego głos przeładowany był pewnością siebie. Pochylił się bardziej. Kiedy wymówił następne słowa, muskał ustami jej wargi. ― Hogsmeade brzmi cudownie, nie sądzisz? – pocałował ją delikatnie, Lily przytuliła się do niego, nie chcąc przerywać pocałunku. Niestety, James ponownie się od niej oderwał, wymawiając to, czego obawiała się od dobrych paru minut: ― To jak, Evans? Umówisz się ze mną?

Jeszcze nigdy nie zaprosił jej na randkę w taki sposób. To zabawne, ale coś się w nim zmieniło, coś w tym pytaniu też się zmieniło. Niby użył uwielbianej przez wszystkich formułki: „Evans, umówisz się ze mną?", ale jednak tym razem w jego słowach więcej było faktycznego uczucia niż brawury i arogancji. Powiedział to tak, jakby zadawał to pytanie po raz pierwszy. Jakby… jakby miał pewność, że tym razem nie odmówi.

Ale Evansówna musiała odmówić. Po raz pierwszy z przyczyny innej niż niechęć.

― Ja… ― zawahała się, patrząc w oczy Jamesa z żalem. – Nie mogę… ― Zdumienie i niedowierzanie przemknęło przez jego twarz. Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę, zanim dokończyła: ― Idę z Dorianem.

Potter wyglądał, jakby ktoś go właśnie spoliczkował. Niedowierzanie i ból ustąpiły miejsca wściekłości. Odsunął się od Lily – praktycznie ją _odepchnął_ i zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem. Wyglądał, jakby ktoś właśnie pozwolił mu rozpakować wymarzony prezent, a potem zmusił do oddania biednym.

― Czy to jakiś żart? – zapytał ostro, marszcząc czoło. Chyba nie zdecydował jeszcze, czy na nią nakrzyczeć czy po prostu opuścić klasę.

― Nie… ― zaprzeczyła, oblizując wargi. – Wpadłam na niego. Zaprosił mnie… ale… ale to nie jest randka!

James otworzył usta jak ryba, wyłowiona z wody. Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę.

― Ja po prostu muszę z nim porozmawiać… wyjaśnić…

― Nie możesz tam pójść – powiedział nagle, śmiertelnie poważnie.

Lily zamarła. Doszukała się na twarzy Jamesa jakiejkolwiek emocji – wściekłości, zdumienia, chociażby znużenia – ale nie było na niej _niczego._ Potter przybrał swoją maskę bezwzględnego gościa. Gdyby Lily go nie znała i zobaczyła w tym momencie, pomyślałaby, że nie puści ją do Doriana, choćby musiał odwołać się do agresji.

― To część zakładu – zaśmiał się. – Ustaliliśmy, że nie możemy spotykać się z innymi na czas jego trwania. Oczywiście – uniósł ręce do góry – możesz się poddać, ale wtedy będziesz musiała zerwać z nim kontakt, więc… wychodzi na jedno.

Lily zamrugała.

― Przed chwilą uznałeś, że ten zakład nie ma już sensu – zauważyła trzeźwo.

― Owszem – potaknął Potter. – Bo nie ma. Ale możemy zmienić stawki. Chociażby… ― zadumał się – jeśli wygrasz – idź sobie z Chamberlainem. Jeśli _ja_ wygram… idziesz ze mną.

Evansówna naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak ma to skomentować. To była zbyt okropna prowokacja. Czuła jak wyrzuty sumienia znikają jak parująca woda, a ich miejsce zajmuje chłodny, wielki i przejmujący gniew. Zacisnęła ręce w pięści. Cholerny chłopak!

― Chyba cię coś…

― Masz rację – przyznał z ciężkim westchnieniem. Bezczelny Potter wrócił, irytując ją pięć razy niż zwykle. – Przecież randka ze mną powinna być nagrodą. W takim razie, jeśli wygrasz, idziesz ze mną, a jeśli przegrasz… idziesz ze mną w ramach nagrody pocieszenia.

― Przestań – syknęła. – Nie idę z nim na żadną randkę. Chcę po prostu wyjaśnić parę spraw.

― _Jak…?―_ zapytał, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

― Jak to, że nie jesteśmy parą – podsunęła, zanim zdołała ugryźć się w język.

James przez chwilę analizował to, co usłyszał. Patrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

― Jesteśmy? W sensie, ty i Chamberlain czy ty i ja?

― Przypuszczam, że i to, i to.

Potter pokiwał głową. Maska wciąż znajdowała się na swoim miejscu, ale Lily wiedziała, że jest wściekły. Chciała coś powiedzieć, przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, ale cokolwiek by nie zrobiła, wszystko i tak sprowadzało się do faktu, że ona _nie chciała_ być dziewczyną Pottera. Na tym polegał ich problem. Chociażby Evans ubrała swoje uczucia w najpiękniejsze i najdelikatniejsze słowa, w czym nigdy nie była dobra, i tak musiałaby złamać mu serce. _Ponownie._ Czasami czuła się jak prawdziwy czarny charakter.

― Przepraszam, ale… Nie chcę związku ― wyrzuciła z siebie. – Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę związku _z tobą,_ ale… _ogólnie._ Nie potrzebuję go tera…

― Nie każę ci wchodzić w związek – prychnął. – Chociaż, szczerze, Evans – czy to już się nie stało? Możesz dalej wmawiać sobie… jak to było – aha, że _to wina hormonów –_ ale nie zaprzeczysz chyba, że już teraz zachowujemy się jak _pieprzona para,_ tylko ty po prostu boisz si…

― Nie boję się! – zaprzeczyła, podnosząc głos. – Chcę, żebyście wszyscy się ode mnie odwalili – i ty, i Dorian, i dlatego pójdę z nim do tego przeklętego Hogsmeade i powiem mu dokładnie to samo, co tobie teraz! Nim szybciej to zaakceptujesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie!

― Mieliśmy układ! – uparł się. – Czy twoje słowo nic nie znaczy?

Lily wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Teraz tak sobie z nią pogrywał?!

― Dobrze, dobrze, zakład – uniosła ręce do góry. – I tak przed chwilą go złamałeś, całując mnie i odstawiając całą tą szopkę… „moja dziewczyna to najgorętsza laska w całym Hogwarcie"!

James zaśmiał się. Tym razem nie zabrzmiało to tak przyjemnie jak powszednio. Potter już się z nią nie droczył – teraz kłócili się już _na poważnie._

― Ano właśnie się mylisz. W cieplarni zdjęłaś zakład – zaczął, Lily westchnęła – i do tej pory nikt go nie przywrócił. Mogłem robić, co mi się podobało.

― Dobrze – zgodziła się. – Więc jest zawieszony. Pójdę z Dorianem, a potem go wznowimy.

James pokręcił głową. Zapomniał już o racjonalności.

― _Ja_ wznawiam go teraz. Mam tyle samo do powiedzenia, co ty, Evans.

Lily otworzyła usta z oburzenia. Chciała wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, jak wielkim jest dupkiem, ale żadne wystarczająco obraźliwe i odzwierciedlające jej złość epitety nie przychodziły jej teraz do głowy. Zacisnęła wargi w wąską linię i uśmiechnęła się równie złośliwie jak James.

― W takim razie zmodyfikujmy zasady. Spotkania z innymi są dozwolone.

― Nie zgadzam się – odparł od razu James, wściekły chyba bardziej niż ona. Krew zawrzała w żyłach Evans.

― Na litość boską! Tylko ten jeden raz… ty też zabierz jakąś koleżankę – zaproponowała. Wkurzyła się do tego stopnia, że przestała panować nad swoimi słowami. – Chociażby twoją dziewczynę-seksbombę!

― Mówiłaś coś, słoneczko? – zakpił. Tym razem „słoneczko" użył, żeby ją zirytować, a nie – poprawić humor. – Czy chcesz żebym poszedł z Mary?

―To tylko propozycja – skrzywiła się. – Nie widzę _sensu,_ dlaczego miałbyś skazywać się na _coś takiego,_ ale skoro żądasz większej _równości…_

― Dlaczego nie widzisz sensu? – roześmiał się. Teraz nie chciał już przemówić jej do rozsądku, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie zadać jej ból, zranić, dopiec do żywego. ― Nie uważasz, że jest seksbombą?

Teraz to Lily poczuła się, jakby ktoś ją spoliczkował.

― _Podoba ci się?_ – skrzywiła się, odchodząc o krok. – _C…co?_

James parsknął. Chyba podobał mu się ból w oczach Lily.

― No wiesz… jest bardzo ładna. Pochodzi od wil…

― Lecisz na blondynki, co?! – przerwała mu. Już nie panowała nad głosem ani nad samą sobą. – Mary, ta twoja Serena, skoro wygląda jak Mary, swego czasu Skye…

― Czy to coś złego? – zapytał obcesowo.

Lily tupnęła ze złości. Jej oczy zrobiły się dziwnie wilgotne.

― Więc idź! – wrzasnęła. – Idź sobie z nią! Nie obchodzi mnie to!

James zacisnął szczękę i napiął mięśnie. Kompletnie nie wzruszyło go to, że z oczu Lily zaczęły lecieć łzy. Parsknął jedynie i opuścił klasę. Jego okrzyk „Żegnam!" zlał się razem z trzaśnięciem drzwi i szlochem Evans, w nieznośny dysonans.

* * *

 **5.**

 **S** iódmego lipca siedemdziesiątego pierwszego, kiedy Syriusz miał jedenaście lat, w domu dwunastym przy Grimmauld Place zjawiła się sowa z listem z Hogwartu. To był jeden z tych dni, o których nie zapomina się do końca życia, niemal równie ważny jak zakończenie szkoły, ślub czy narodziny dziecka. Dla Syriusza był on nie tyle co istotny, ale przede wszystkim bardzo szczęśliwy. Mógł nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że najszczęśliwszy w jego życiu. Lubił wspominać go, kiedy miał gorszy humor. To był jego własny balsam dla duszy.

Kiedyś próbował znaleźć uzasadnienie, na czym polega magia, wzniosłość tamtego dnia. Pomyślał, że wtedy rozpoczęło się dla niego zupełnie inne życie – _lepsze_ życie, takie, w którym mógł odnaleźć siebie, takim, jakim był, a nie takim, jakim _powinien_ być. Ale potem porzucił tę teorię, nieważne, do jak patetycznych należała. Bo nie dlatego wspominał go tak dobrze. Chodziło o coś subtelniejszego, bardziej sentymentalnego, tak uczuciowego, że sam by się o to nie podejrzewał.

Chodziło o Oriona Blacka. O ojca.

To nie tak, że przyjęcie do Hogwartu było dla Syriusza niespodzianką. Wręcz przeciwnie – bał się nawet myśleć, co by go spotkało, gdyby tego listu _nie dostał._ Uczucie nowości, pewność, że jego życie właśnie się zmienia, naturalnie towarzyszyło mu tamtego dnia, ale słyszał o Hogwarcie (i o Slytherinie) tyle lat, że zdołał się na niego przygotować. To tak jak u ptaka, od urodzenia przebywającego w gnieździe, ale obserwującego starszych, latających rodziców. Tamtego dnia odbył swój pierwszy lot – wspaniały, ale jednak naturalny, bo wiedział, że kiedyś musiał nastąpić.

Chciałby pamiętać reakcję matki na list, pamiętać, czy była z niego dumna. Jednak… _nie pamiętał._ Może po prostu dumna nie była. Może też uważała, że to oczywiste.

Pamiętał natomiast reakcję ojca.

Tego samego dnia zabrał go na ulicę Pokątną. Całe popołudnie spędzili na dokonywaniu zakupów – oczywiście Orion wybierał jedynie najdroższy sprzęt, żeby eksponować swoje rodowe bogactwo. Nie odezwał się do Syriusza przez cały dzień. Dopiero późnym wieczorem, kiedy wracali już do domu, zatrzymał się na chwilę i złapał za głowę. Od dłuższego czasu cierpiał na poważne migreny, czasem wręcz uniemożliwiające dalsze funkcjonowanie. Zatrzymali się na ławce pod sklepem miotlarskim. Syriusz kilka razy zapytał się ojca, czy powinien wezwać pomoc, ale po uzyskaniu bardzo opryskliwych odpowiedzi, dał sobie spokój. Postanowił przeczekać migrenę, wpatrując się w szyld sklepowy i podziwiając najnowsze miotły. Rodzice nigdy nie kupili mu miotły za złe zachowanie, nie szczędzili natomiast pieniędzy na Regulusa.

Na tej ławce siedzieli chyba przez godzinę. Syriusz w końcu stracił cierpliwość i wbrew zakazowi ojca samemu pobiegł do apteki i sprowadził pracującego tam magofarmaceutę. Spodziewał się, że ojciec srogo ukarze go za ten _wybryk,_ ponieważ lubił besztać go za wszystko. Ale tak się nie stało. Farmaceuta bezpłatnie pomógł mężczyźnie, po czym głośno pochwalił go za wspaniałego syna. Orion – oczywiście zachowując srogą minę – wepchnął Syriusza do sklepu i kupił mu najdroższą ze wszystkich mioteł, jedną z tych, którym się przyglądał na ławce. Na tym skończyła się ich wymiana zdań.

W nocy, kiedy zszedł do kuchni wypić trochę wody, zastał ojca siedzącego przy stole z głową podpartą na łokciach. Syriusz zapytał się, czy znowu ma migrenę, ale podejrzewał, że to nie ona przyczyniła się do tak podłego humoru u Oriona Blacka. Miał rację. Ojciec… ojciec powiedział po prostu, że mu smutno. Smutno, bo bardzo będzie mu brakowało Syriusza.

To była najmilsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszał z jego ust. Syriusz nie potrafił się jednak wówczas cieszyć, był zbyt niespokojny o stan zdrowia ojca.

Teraz czuł podobny niepokój, przekładany warstwą ciepła i dobrych uczuć. Ale nie chodziło o ojca.

Odkąd Syriusz zobaczył na korytarzu Regulusa, nie mógł zebrać myśli. Lekcje wlekły się niemiłosiernie, a chociaż Black z całych sił starał się analizować temat i skupiać na wykładach nauczycieli, wspomnienie jego brata i związane z nim ponure myśli, były silniejsze od tych starań. Kłębiły się w jego głowie, od czasu do czasu nacierały na zrelaksowane komórki mózgowe, i natychmiast zaburzały ich spokój. Zastanawiał się, co Reg robił w Pokoju Życzeń, co w ogóle o nim wiedział, a przede wszystkim, co z tym wszystkim miała wspólnego Jo Prewett. Obydwoje, spotkani przez niego i Pete'a na korytarzu, wyglądali równie dwuznacznie jak Evans i Rogaś na swoich słynnych zdjęciach. Tyle tylko, że Jo była przecież bliską kuzynką braci Black, córką siostry ojca. Rody czystej krwi słynęły ze związków wręcz kazirodczych, ale aż tak bliskie… _pokrewieństwo_ w jego opinii już zahaczało o obrzydliwość. Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że Regulus uważa tak samo.

Nie to, że się nim interesował – gdzie tam! – dawno przestał przyznawać się do posiadania brata, skreślił go, nie czuł z nim żadnej więzi emocjonalnej… udawał, że jest jedynakiem, a raczej zastąpił Regulusa Jamesem i to jego obdarzył braterskim uczuciem. Wszyscy jego znajomi akceptowali to i rozumieli. Nikt nigdy nie szturchał go w plecy i nie zagadywał: „Co tam u brata?" (dobrze, czasami McDziwka się na to zdobywała, ale obrywało jej się potem od Rogasia i z podkulonym ogonem wracała go przeprosić), nikt nie wymieniał z Regulusem: „cześć", chociaż wszyscy wiedzieli, kim on jest, nikt nawet nie wymawiał imienia jego brata, chociażby podczas rozmów o Quidditchu.

Młodszy Black najwyraźniej żywił podobne uczucia względem Syriusza, bo niespecjalnie rzucał się w oczy. Szczerze mówiąc, Syriusz nie widział Regulusa – chociażby na korytarzu, daleko – od kilku tygodni, a może nawet miesięcy. Teraz nie widywał go również w domu, bo przecież przeniósł się do Potterów (to była zdecydowanie najlepsza decyzja w jego pełnoletnim życiu), należeli do innych domów i uczęszczali na zajęcia z innymi rocznikami, toteż nietrudno było się unikać. To wynikało raczej samo z siebie. Może dlatego Syriusza dzisiaj tak wstrząsnęło zderzenie się z Regulusem? Może po prostu dawno go nie widział? Może – to _niewiarygodne,_ ale czy niemożliwe? – zwyczajnie się za nim _stęsknił?_

On i Peter siedzieli właśnie w skrzydle szpitalnym i czekali na Jamesa, który po lekcjach miał indywidualny trening Quidditcha. Remus wyglądał beznadziejnie, a jego stan pogorszyło jeszcze sprawozdanie z wczorajszej pełni, którą przedstawił mu Pete. Co chwila zagadywał madame Pomfrey, jak się czuje Severus (tak! Nazywał go po imieniu!) i pytał, czy może coś zrobić. Syriusz rzucał zjadliwe uwagi, bo tylko to umożliwiało mu zapomnienie o bracie.

― Gdzie jest Rogaś? – zapytał, ze zniecierpliwieniem kąpiąc w kant stolika nocnego. – Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

― Nie uważasz, że lekko sobie nagrabiłeś, Syriuszu? – zapytał rezolutnie Remus. W jego głosie coś krzyczało, że on sam jest na niego _wściekły._ – Na twoim miejscu dałbym Rogaczowi dzień spokoju. Chłopak ma cię chwilowo dość.

Syriusz roześmiał się, trochę dlatego, że chciał ukryć zakłopotanie.

― Rogaś? _Mnie_ …? Och, daj spokój, przecież nie ma powo…

― Zamknąłeś jego i Evans w cieplarni i zostawiłeś na pastwę losu – zauważył Peter, wymieniając pierwszy z tych „powodów".

– Dodajmy do tego fakt, że zrobiłeś to bez większego powodu i jeszcze wcześniej zostawiłeś ich samych na szczycie wielkiej karuzeli w Manchesterze, zabrałeś alkohol i wróciłeś nad ranem – dodał Remus, brzmiący jak zakonnica w bardzo reżimowym klasztorze.

― Ale wróciłem!

― Potem zrobiłeś im nagą sesję i dopuściłeś do tego, że porozwieszali ich zdjęcia po całej szkole. A potem powiedziałeś Smarkerusowi, że ma przyjść pod Bijącą Wierzbę, doprowadzając Evans do zawału serca, a Jamesa do szału – zakończył Peter i nadgryzł kawałek tarty jabłkowej.

Syriusz wywrócił oczami, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „nie wchodźmy w szczegóły". Czy cokolwiek co zrobił skończyło się tragicznie? Czy ktoś umarł? Załamał się? Utracił zmysły? Oczywiście, że nie. Miał swoje _skrajne_ sposoby, ale obfitujące w pomyślne rezultaty. Dobrze, może Snape wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym, cała szkoła naśmiewała się z Evans, a Rogacz dostał dzisiaj na śniadaniu paczkę pieluch od kogoś, kto był niesamowicie _wesołym gościem (_ notabene, ciekawe, dlaczego nikt nie zwracał uwagi na tę część plotki, w której to Syriusz był drugim kandydatem do roli tatusia). Ale spójrzmy na wszystkie te zdarzenia z innej perspektywy. Snape nareszcie się od nich odpieprzył, postęp w zdobyciu Evans był dla Rogasia _ogromny –_ dzięki Syriuszowi nie dość, że Ruda zaczęła się do niego odzywać, to wyraziła chęć do bardzo częstego całowania się, a nawet... no, zasnęła dzisiaj u nich, cokolwiek to znaczyło. Czy naprawdę jego zasługi w działaniach nie rekompensowały nędznych konsekwencji? Jego zdaniem było bardziej dobrze niż źle.

Otaczali go tacy fataliści.

― Czy ty w ogóle pomyślałeś o mnie? – kontynuował niezrażony Lupin. Syriusz nigdy nie widział go tak wzburzonego. – Według ciebie to był _kawał,_ podczas gdy to _ja_ bym za niego zapłacił. Na szczęście nie doszło do tragedii! Co… co właściwie jest Snape'owi, Peter?

― Wstrząs mózgu – odparł. – Wstrząs mózgu i złamany kręgosłup. Tym drugim Pomfrey już się zajęła. Ponoć może się ruszać, ale wciąż przewraca mu się we łbie… chociaż to nic nowego.

― Widzisz! – wzruszył ramionami Syriusz. – Nic mu nie jest. Nie ugryzłeś go ani nic.

Remus wyglądał jakby chciał ugryźć Blacka właśnie teraz.

― Nie mnie będziesz się tłumaczył – powiedział tylko, robiąc wszechwiedzącą minę.

 _Ojejejej_ , pomyślał z przekąsem Syriusz. Zaczął się tłumaczyć, chociaż nie wiedział, po co. Chciał chyba przekonać samego siebie:

― Zostawienie na karuzeli było częścią zakładu. On wcale nie był lepszy – zamknął mnie w szafie – Remus wpatrywał się w niego tak melancholijnie, jakby czytał nekrolog. – Oczywiście, ja zrobiłem to bardziej spektakularnie – prychnął nieskromnie – ale każdy wie, że Rogacz musi się ode mnie jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Cieplarnię już z nim wyjaśniłem. Okej, naga sesja to był wypadek – przyznał, lekko zbity z pantałyku. – Nie wiem, jak to mogło się stać. Ale James wcale nie był długo na mnie zły. A Smarka… Smarka po prostu nie znosi. Musiałoby mu się nieźle poprzewracać w dupie, żeby stroić o to fochy.

― Niezłe przeprosiny – podsumował głos, który dobiegał gdzieś z tyłu skrzydła, gdzie sala chorych łączyła się z przedsionkiem dla odwiedzającym.

Syriusz zaklął głośno, zanim zerknął przez ramię i zobaczył swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, wściekłego jak osa. Zastanawiał się, czy udać, że nic się nie stało, czy po prostu wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że zachowuje się kretyn. Coś podpowiadało mu jednak, że lepiej nie przeciągać struny, tym bardziej, że Rogacz był nie w sosie. Zepchnął myśli o Regulusie na drugi plan. Szykowała się kolejna w tym tygodniu awantura w skrzydle szpitalnym. Poppy będzie zachwycona.

― Rogaś! – klasnął w dłonie. – Nasz człowiek roku! Jak zwykle ratuje niewiasty w opałach!

Peter zachichotał, ale oprócz niego nikt nie zareagował, tak, jak powinien. Remus zbladł jeszcze bardziej i donośnie kichnął. Luke Davis, wymiotujący po drugiej stronie skrzydła, do wielkiej miednicy, pokazał Potterowi środkowy palec. Z kolei Snape… Snape znajdował się za parawanem i jakkolwiek zareagował, nikt tego nie zauważył.

― Jesteś z siebie zadowolony? – wycedził Rogacz. Prędko znalazł się przy łóżku Remusa, cały w nerwach. Przechodząc, szturchnął Syriusza. Peter zamarł, Remus jęknął głośno, natomiast Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i odparł bezczelnie:

―Wycierusowi wyszło to na dobre.

James już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Peter złapał go za koszulkę i zapytał głośno, nie dopuszczając do głosu przeklinającego Pottera:

― Nie uważasz, że lekko przesadziłeś?

Jego wzrok mógłby wywiercić Syriuszowi dziurę w mózgu, z kolei spojrzenie Jamesa – spalić ów mózg. Peter bezgłośnie poruszył ustami, jakby chciał zmusić Blacka do okazania pokory.

Niedoczekanie.

― Że to nie było zabawne? – dopowiedział Remus. – Przynajmniej nie dla _mnie?_

― To było _bardzo_ zabawne – podsumował Syriusz, lekceważąco machając ręką. – Po prostu wy jesteście bandą nudziarzy.

― Wolę być nudziarzem niż takim pojebańcem jak ty – warknął James, napinając się cały.

― _James…_ ― upomniał go Remus, wzdychając ciężko. – To nie chwila na…

― Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać, Rogasiu, stary druhu – zakpił. – Nie jesteś w nastroju. Jeśli chcesz poznać radę najlepszego kumpla, to to idź bzyknąć swoją dziewczynę jeszcze raz. Zdecydowanie wolę cię wyżytego.

Lupin zatkał uszy, bo obawiał się, że wrzaski odbijają się negatywnie na jego rekonwalescencji.

― Jak śmiesz mieszać w to Lily! – prychnął, cały czerwieniejąc. – Wystarczająco już ją ośmieszyłeś!

― Eee… James? Syriusz? – jęknął Peter, który kompletnie nie wiedział, jak się odnaleźć w tej sytuacji.

Black roześmiał się szyderczo.

― Sama się już wmieszała – wzruszył ramionami. – Widziałem ją rano u nas w dormitorium. Zabawiła cię trochę?

― Lily wczoraj też miała gorszy dzień. Co więcej, powiem ci, że ty jesteś pieprzoną przyczyną tego _gorszego dnia._

― W takim razie co robiliście? Modliliście się?

― Ty skurw…

― Dosyć! – wrzasnął Lupin. – Obydwoje zachowujecie się jak gówniarze. Wyjdźcie stąd, zanim przestanę się do was przyznawać.

Potter nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku Remusa. Aż się trząsł, wbijając wzrok w Blacka, jak zwykle mającego cały świat głęboko w poważaniu. Napięcie pozostało w powietrzu jeszcze przez kilka chwil (James co chwila powtarzał „świetnie" i klął pod nosem, a Syriusz wysyłał w jego kierunku prześmiewcze miny i rzucał dwuznaczne komentarze, ciężko więc było orzec, kto bardziej zasługuje na miano największego bachora) ale w końcu się ulotniło - Potter po prostu milczał i czochrał swoje włosy, a Black nadawał jak katarynka:

― Jeśli myślisz, że ja dalej będę spać w tym dormitorium, to się grubo mylisz – ciągnął. – Evans zostawiła tam część swojej pruderii i szaleństwa.

― Jutro może znajdziemy jej matki w umywalce – dodał Peter, jakby miał szczerą nadzieję, że tak będzie.

Rogacz zupełnie ich ignorował.

― Gdzie się przenosimy, Petey? – Black, chcąc sprowokować Pottera, poprawiał sobie włosy tak pieczołowicie, jak starsza pani swoją trwałą. – Słyszałem, że istnieją jakieś alternatywne sypialnie. Ponoć Chamberlain, Davis i ich banda dawno już wynieśli się ze swojej Wieży.

Remus wtrącił się do rozmowy, bo wiedział coś na ten temat:

― To było dawno. Istnieje tajny pokój dla prefektów… kiedyś mieliśmy tam spotkania, ale potem Larissa chciała wprowadzić tam swoje Piękności, dlatego Frank postanowił oddać ten pokój… Ponoć w dormitorium krukońskich siódmoklasistów doszło do jakieś tragedii… chochliki kornwalijskie albo coś takiego.

― Czy to nie my je tam wypuściliśmy? – zainteresował się Peter. Black wzruszył ramionami na znak, że go to nie obchodzi.

― I co? Tak po prostu oddał im ten pokój?

― Generalnie to sypialnia Prefektów Naczelnych – potaknął Remus. – Mógł z nią zrobić, co mu się podobało. Słyszałem, że to dobry kumpel Podmore'a i Hayesa… a oni mieszkają z Chamberlainem, Davisem i tym piątym, Jepsonem.

― A co on z tego miał? – zakpił Black, kładąc nogi na łóżku Lupina. Remus wzruszył ramionami.

― Zrobił na złość Larissie. Gdybym był na jego miejscu, postąpiłbym tak samo.

― Larissa jest świetna – parsknął Syriusz. – Nie wiem, czemu wszyscy jesteście na nią tacy cięci.

― Gdybym _ja_ był na jego miejscu, wynająłbym tę sypialnię – odparł poważnie Peter, ignorując dygresję o Larissie. – Sto galeonów czynszu.

― Ale Frank nie jest zbytnim bystrzakiem – odparł zawistnie Lupin, który ze względu na Marlenę, nie potrafił spojrzeć na Longbottoma obiektywnie. – Raczej łatwo byłoby go oszukać.

― Ile pieniędzy! Taka okazja uciekła mu sprzed nosa…

― Petey, możesz zagadać do Franka i podsunąć mu ten pomysł. To wykurzy ich stamtąd raz dwa.

― Niby tak, ale…

― To jest to! – zerwał się z miejsca Syriusz, nagle olśniony. – Oczywiście!

Remus i Peter przestali cicho się sprzeczać i spojrzeli na Blacka ze zgrozą. Nawet James przestał grzebać w swoich włosach i zmarszczył brwi.

Każdy z nich myślał o tym samym – _zaczęło się._

Znali Syriusza wystarczająco dobrze, żeby rozróżnić zwykły napad szaleństwa i początek _tego._ Charakterystyczny błysk w oku, bezwzględność i uciecha wymalowana na twarzy, a nawet bijąca z niego energia, która, niczym szkodliwe promieniowanie, zdawała się zarażać bezmyślnością i obłędem.

Co roku musieli mierzyć się z tym samym, a najgorsze było to, że im Syriusz był starszy, tym zamiast uspakajać się, bardziej przeginał podczas _tego. Tego,_ czyli wyjątkowo posuniętego napadu wariactwa, któremu nie można było zaradzić, a który pojawiał się zawsze na początku nowego roku. W ten sposób Black chyba chciał ochrzcić kolejne dwanaście miesięcy.

Rok temu na przykład stwierdził, że przygarną pod opiekę małego niedźwiadka, którego podczas pełni znalazł w Zakazanym Lesie. Niczym Hagrid kompletnie ignorował ich głosy zdrowego rozsądku i rozpływał się nad małym drapieżnikiem. Jeszcze wcześniej postanowił poderwać Filcha, dlatego udawał jakąś starszą kobietę, pijąc mnóstwo eliksiru wielosokowego i bezczelnie kokietując z woźnym. Wszystkie napady szaleństwa łączyło to, że kiedy się zaczynały, nie było od nich odwrotu. Syriusz po prostu pogrążał się w swoich planach, nie słuchał, nie myślał, skupiony jedynie na ich realizacji. To było apogeum jego impulsywności i braku szacunku do cudzych opinii.

W takim momencie! Wszystko zaczyna się od nowa w takim momencie!

― To nie jest dobry pomysł – uciął Remus, zanim Syriusz wyznał im, co teraz go stuknęło. – Znowu zachowujesz się impulsywnie, Łapo. Nie zastanawiasz się ani sekun…

― Och, cicho bądź! – machnął ręką Syriusz. – To ty podsunąłeś mi ten pomysł – zachichotał, wyraźnie zachwycony. – Wykurzymy tę bandę z sypialni prefektów, i sami się tam wprowadzimy.

Zapanowało milczenie. Trójka pozostałych Huncwotów patrzała po sobie i żaden nie chciał skomentować tego planu.

― Wiesz… ― zaczął niemrawo Peter. – Myślałem, że będzie gorzej, ale…

― Ale po co? – dokończył za niego Potter, mierząc Blacka paskudnym spojrzeniem. – Możemy wkurzyć ich o wiele bardziej w inny sposób.

― Poza tym – odezwał się Remus z grymasem na ustach – co jest w naszym dormitorium nie tak? Co za różnica – mieszkać w sypialni prefektów a normalnej?

― Znudziło mi się tam – narzekał Syriusz niczym rozkapryszone dziecko. – Mieszkamy tam od sześciu lat… to strasznie nudne.

― W swoim domu mieszkałeś piętnaście – zauważył trzeźwo Peter. – Wtedy też było ci… _nudno?_

― Nie da się ukryć.

Remus jęknął głośno. Wystawił nogi za łóżko, chociaż wciąż czuł się beznadziejnie. Żałował, że w ogóle odezwał się w związku z tym dormitorium.

― Nie możemy przenieść się do Pokoju Życzeń? – zapytał ze zmęczeniem. – Nie trzeba będzie nikogo _wykurzać?_

Syriusz wzdrygnął się.

― _Nie…_ och, Luniaczku, zabijasz całą _zabawę._ Poza tym chcę, żeby Davis wrócił do choch…

W tym momencie zamilkł i zerknął w dal pokoju. Luke przestał wymiotować do miednicy, wyglądał o wiele lepiej. W przedsionku dla odwiedzających siedzieli jego koledzy, słynni najemcy dormitorium Prefektów Naczelnych. Chłopak nawet nie ukrywał, że słyszał, o czym rozmawiali.

Potter zerknął na niego znad przekrzywionych okularów. Peter i Remus umilkli, sami również wpatrując się w Krukona jak sroki w gnat.

― Wychodzę, proszę pani – odparł do Poppy, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Zaskakujące, jak łatwo ze zdradliwego celadona stał się czarującym i ułożonym pupilkiem profesorów. Złośliwy uśmieszek na jego twarzy świadczył, że szczerze wątpi w to, iż Huncwoci mogą pozbyć się jego i reszty bandy z ich azylu. Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi, intuicyjnie sięgając do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Znajdowały się tam jego ukochane Lucky Strike'i.

Wiedział dobrze, co robi.

― Zatruwacie mi pacjentów! – wrzasnęła Poppy, patrząc ze zgrozą na dymiącego papierosa. – Wynocha, wynocha! Ty też, Lupin! Precz! Precz!

Czwórka Huncwotów prędko opuściło skrzydło szpitalne, Remus lekko zdumiony, a Peter – rozchichotany. Najbardziej zachwycony był jednak Syriusz, zabawiający się teraz dymem tytoniowym. Ku radości Pettigrewa, zaciągał się i wypuszczał z ust coraz większe obłoki o wymyślnych kształtach. To specyficzne przedstawienie przerwało głośne, donośne chrząknięcie.

Na środku korytarza stał wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak w okularach, otoczony bandą znajomych. Wszyscy grali w drużynie domowej Krukonów – Sturgis Podmore i Gavin Jepson jako ścigający, Luis Hayes jako szukający i zarazem kapitan, Luke Davis jako pałkarz – i głowa paczki, wielki Dorian Chamberlain jako obrońca. To on chrząkał i jawnie kpił sobie z Huncwotów. Rogacz napiął mięśnie, chociaż wyciszył się po ignorowaniu Syriusza w skrzydle.

― Cześć. – Przywitał się Dorian, ale niechęć na twarzy przeczytała temu, że faktycznie czuje do nich cześć.

Pięcioro Krukonów zbliżyło się teraz w ich kierunku. Wszyscy byli więksi, silniejsi i uzbrojeni. Huncwoci różdżki pochowali po torbach. Cóż za bezmyślność!

― Rozmawiałeś z Lily, _kuzyneczku? –_ odezwał się Dorian. James skrzywił się, ale sam nie wiedział, co bardziej go rozzłościło – nawiązanie do Lily czy też do ich pokrewieństwa.

Uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie.

― Widziałem się z nią, ale… nie rozmawialiśmy – mrugnął do niego. – Mamy ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

Dorian napiął mięśnie, jakby chciał go uderzyć, ale jeden z jego kolegów – Sturgis Podmore, zdecydowanie najrozsądniejszy z całego grona – położył mu rękę na barku.

― Czy ona wie o waszych schadzkach? – zapytał bezczelnie Luke, uśmiechając się niczym gwiazda filmowa. – Wczoraj praktycznie _płakała,_ że nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego, a cała szkoła ma ją za gwiazdę porno. Nieodwzajemnione miłości są _frustrujące,_ wiem – uśmiechnął się sztucznie. – Slughron narzekał, że ktoś kradnie mu Eliksir Nieprzytomności. Ponoć działa jak pigułka gwałtu.

Teraz to Remus złapał Jamesa, ale nie miał tak łatwo, jak Podmore z Dorianem. Potter w napadzie furii uderzył go łokciem prosto w twarz. Lupin przełknął metaliczny smak krwi. Skłóceni czy nie, Syriusz wciąż odczuwał potrzebę wspierania najlepszego przyjaciela, zwłaszcza w napaściach, dlatego przynajmniej on zemścił się za te niewybaczalne słowa. Zaciągnął się. Wypuścił z ust kilka małych obłączków dymu, wszystkie wleciały Luke'owi do oka.

― Myślę, że powinniśmy się rozejść – oświadczył Luis Hayes, kapitan Krukonów i zdecydowanie największy przystojniak z całej paczki. Wyglądał, jakby obawiał się bójki, bo może rozwalić mu fryzurę. ― Chyba nie myślicie naprawdę, że…

― Powinniśmy to przynajmniej wyjaśnić, Hayes – uciął Dorian, nadąsany jak zwykle. James wyprostował się i uniósł dumnie głowę, jakby łudził się, że w ten sposób przybędzie mu parę centymetrów i zrówna się z Dorianem. ― Jesteśmy _dorosłymi_ ludźmi – zaakcentował, jakby chciał podkreślić, że oni są zwykłymi bachorami (― Ja też jestem dorosły – przerwał mu Black, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi). – I nie będziemy się z wami… _bawić._ Jeśli zrobicie coś, co nam się nie spodoba – wskazał ręką na siebie i swoich kolegów – to nie będziemy traktować was pobłażliwie. _Ty –_ wskazał głową na Blacka – już masz przejebane – przekleństwo zabrzmiało dziwnie w ustach takiego prymusa jak Dorian – wystarczy, że powiem słowo o Luke'u – wskazał głową na Davisa, jakby nie wiedzieli, kim on jest – i już wylecisz na zbity pysk. Z kolei ty – lekceważąco pchnął Jamesa, jak natrętnego, małego owada – _ty_ wiesz, co na ciebie mam. Dziękuję za uwagę.

Kończąc w ten dyplomatyczny i elegancki sposób, Chamberlain jeszcze kopnął mocno Blacka i odszedł w głąb korytarza, eskortowany przez swoją bandę sportowców. Huncwoci wpatrywali się w miejsce, gdzie stali przed chwilą, jakby zostawili tam swoich niewidzialnych klonów. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Syriusz, kręcąc głową i chichocząc jak hiena:

― Oni nas zlekceważyli – powiedział, śmiejąc się z niedowierzaniem. – _Zlekceważyli!_ Wiecie co to oznacza?

― Wojnę? – szepnął Remus, przygryzając wargę. Mówił to równie dyplomatycznie jak Dorian, jakby nie było innego wyjścia. Peter pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.

― _Przynajmniej –_ odparł Syriusz. – Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby nami pomiatali. Jesteście ze mną? – zapytał, rozglądając się po przyjaciołach. Ku jego zdumieniu, jako pierwszy potaknął Rogacz.

* * *

 **6.**

 **W** prawie każdej szkole jest taka jedna osoba, wokół której wszystko się obraca. Jest światełkiem, najjaśniejszą gwiazdą w tłumie szarych paciorków, personifikacją popularności i uwielbienia, _chłodną_ przywódczynią, ale i niesamowicie atrakcyjną i _gorącą_ osobą. To na nią mimowolnie padają zrozpaczone spojrzenia, kiedy dzieje się coś potwornego, to ona wyznacza nowe horyzonty w modzie, to ona zatwierdza wszystkie plotki i zna najbrudniejsze sekrety osób, które popularnością zagrażają jej pozycji. Ta osoba jest wzorem dla wszystkich, którzy potrzebują lidera. Jest absolutną idolką szarych myszek i cichych głosików w tłumie ciemnego pospólstwa. Każdy, zapytany o nią na korytarzu, będzie wiedział, kim jest i jak wygląda. Każdy mimowolnie będzie porównywał ją z samym sobą, pesymistycznie obniżając własną samoocenę. Każdy też będzie zbyt przerażony i strapiony, aby przeciwstawić się jej rosnącej w siłę tyranii.

Rok temu Mary była taką osobą. Lubiła, kiedy ludzie nazywali ją Królową.

Wiedziała wszystko o wszystkich, co więcej, potrudziła się, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że ona wszystko wie. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tak wielu rzeczy i umiejętnie szantażowała swoje ofiary, co doprowadziło ją do zdobycia władzy absolutnej. Chociaż niektórzy uważali, że najważniejszą uczennicą jest przewodnicząca Piękności albo Prefekt Naczelna, Mary dobrze wiedziała, że one nie sięgają jej do pięt. Potem wyjechała, a pałeczkę – i koronę – przejęła po niej osoba zupełnie nieoczekiwana, taka, która wcześniej podziwiała ją najmocniej, i która zdawała się być najbardziej szarym i nijakim paciorkiem wśród wszystkich jej miłośników. Co więcej, należała do grona ulubionych popychadeł Mary, a chyba nawet najczęściej padała ofiarą jej napadów złośliwości.

 _Emmelina_.

Wtedy znana raczej jako Spasła Emma, Hipcia lub Świnelina. Ta pomyłka genetyczna, największe nieszczęście w historii Gryffindoru, zakała rodziny śliczniutkich blondasów, która niedawno – paradoksalnie – została Miss Czarownicy. Fortuna miała jeszcze bardziej ironiczne poczucie humoru niż Mary.

Dwie Królowe tej szkoły – teraźniejsza, która spadła lekko na drugi plan, oraz dawna, rosnąca w siłę i poparcie – siedziały obok siebie na ławce przed gabinetem McGonagall, tuż obok rozchichotanej Keiry Miller, pożerającej dietetyczne ciasteczka. Żadna z nich się nie odzywała.

We wcześniejszych latach istniała ogromna przepaść, kontrast pomiędzy Emmeliną a Mary. Ta pierwsza była grubą, zakompleksioną okularnicą z głupawym poczuciem humoru i aparacikiem na zębach, druga – piękną, przebiegłą wilą, której iloraz inteligencji niemal rywalizował z ilością podłości i egoizmu. Teraz, pomyśleć można, ta ogromna przepaść nieco się zmniejszyła, a linia różnic zaczynała zacierać się i zlewać powoli w nić podobieństwa. Niestety, efekt ten psuły dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze – Mary przefarbowała włosy i nie była już chłodną blondynką. Po drugie – obydwie dziewczyny miały skrajnie odmienne usposobienia, praktycznie krzyczące w tym momencie, manifestując jakby swoją odmienność:

Emmelina trzęsła się i wierciła na ławce, wyglądając jakby miała się rozpłakać, że McGonagall wezwała ją do siebie („Co ja zrobiłam? Co ja zrobiłam" powtarzała, pociągając rozpaczliwie nosem). Mary z kolei siedziała z założonymi rękami i chichotała z wyczynów Larissy, która ze zgrozą pozbywała się z kieszeni spódnicy i kamizelki kolejnych odbitek zdjęcia Evans i Jimmy'ego. Kompletnie nie przejmowała się profesorką i tym, że znajdowała się na liście podejrzanych o wywołanie tego skandalu (całkiem słusznie zresztą).

Dla Emmeliny tak bezproblemowe podejście było niezrozumiałe, ale Mary po prostu nie wierzyła w to, że może spotkać ją coś złego. Zbyt wierzyła w siebie i w swoją trzeźwość umysłu. Łamanie zasad dawno już przestało przerażać ją czy chociażby nakręcać. Zawsze umykała niebezpieczeństwu, w ostatniej chwili pogrążając kogoś innego. Dzisiaj wcale nie musiała wypatrywać sobie ofiary, na którą w razie zagrożenia zwaliłaby całą winę – w końcu kolejka takich ofiar wiła się przez cały korytarz. Przy tak wielkiej liczbie winnych wątpliwe było, że wszyscy poniosą najwyższą karę i wylecą ze szkoły. Uspokoiło ją to wystarczająco, żeby wyzbyć się nawet najmniejszego niepokoju, jak za kliknięciem w odpowiedni przycisk. Emmelina nie miała jednak takiego przełącznika.

― Jak możesz być taka spokojna?! – lamentowała Titanic, ze złością ciskając na podłogę kłębek kręconych włosów, które sobie wyrwała. – Przecież to my jesteśmy za to odpowiedzialne, McGonagall o tym wie i…!

― Ciszej – skarciła ją autorytatywnym tonem i dmuchnęła w swoje paznokcie, jakby chciała przyśpieszyć schnięcie niewidzialnego lakieru.

Emmelina ściszyła ton do teatralnego szeptu:

― Naprawdę myślisz, że Piękności będą nas kryły?

Mary spojrzała na nią nieprzytomnie.

― Ja nawet z nimi nie rozmawiałam. To _ty_ popędziłaś z tymi zdjęciami do Larissy, wykrzykując jakieś dyrdymały o ojcostwie Blacka i Pottera.

Emma wybałuszała oczy z niedowierzania. Czy Mary naprawdę zamierzała zrzucić na nią całą winę? Czy myślała, że to… że Emmelina _uwierzy,_ że sama sobie nawarzyła piwa?

Przecież to… przecież to śmieszne. Śmieszne i…

I prawdziwe.

Ale prawdziwe było też to, że Mary ponosiła przynajmniej część odpowiedzialności za cały skandal! Emma widziała teraz, że McDonald działała na tyle bystrze, żeby zatrzeć wszystkie ślady, a choć faktycznie nie brała udziału w rozwieszaniu tych zdjęć, to puściła w obieg skandaliczną plotkę, o czym wiedziała…

Emma.

Blondynka przełknęła ślinę. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że McGonagall wzywała do gabinetu osoby odpowiedzialne za _zniesławienie_ Lily i Jamesa, a nie za rozpuszczenie famy. Jakiś procent plotek musiał trafiać do nauczycieli, ale w tym momencie profesorką niezbyt interesowało to, czy ojcem dziecka jakieś dziewczyny jest James czy Syriusz. Chciała tylko, żeby osoba, która ośmieszyła jej wychowankę została ukarana.

A to Emma ośmieszyła Lily. Chociaż wcale tego nie chciała!

― Zro… zrobiłam to dla Lily – odparła drżącym głosem, czując się, jakby popadała coraz szybciej w otchłań beznadziei. Potrzebowała wytłumaczyć przed kimś swoją sytuację, by już nie bić się z okrutnymi myślami. – Nie chciałam, żeby rozwieszały wszędzie te zdjęcia – Jej oddech robił się coraz bardziej wilgotny, jakby płakał tylko i wyłącznie głos. – To… miały tylko je pokazać i powiedzieć, że… że wiedzą i… jedynie plotka miała być…

Przerwał jej donośny śmiech Mary, ale również Larissy, która nagle przestała martwić się usuwaniem śladów i dowodów swojej winy, w postaci zdjęć pochowanych między wkładkami w staniku.

― Ale z ciebie sierota – podsumowała Prefekt Naczelna, podbierając od Kiery Miller ciasteczko dietetyczne. – Hej, Summer! – krzyknęła do dziewczyny o karnacji barwy kawy z mlekiem, która była następna w kolejce do gabinetu McGonagall. – Spieprzamy na koniec kolejki?

Dziewczyna wychyliła swoją głowę i marszcząc zabawnie nos, jakby coś jej śmierdziało, pokiwała głową. Dwie Piękności odeszły na sam koniec poskręcanej, niecierpliwej i różnorodnej kolejki winnych, chichocząc, bo z nogawki spodni Summer wypadło właśnie słynne zdjęcie – katalizator całego zamieszania. Nie zastanawiając się długo, w ich ślady poszła i zajadająca zbożowe ciastka Keira. Pomiędzy Mary i Emmeliną stały już teraz jedynie czwartoklasistki, wyglądające jakby właśnie rozpoczęła się apokalipsa. Mary wyprostowała plecy, ewidentnie szczęśliwa, że pozbyła się tak niewdzięcznego towarzystwa największych plotkar szkoły.

Emmelina odwróciła się do niej i z dramatycznym westchnieniem wróciła do swojej tyrady:

― Larissa zrzuci wszystko na nas z czystej złośliwości – spojrzała na nią wymownie. – Mnie nienawidzi, bo zostałam Miss, a ciebie, bo… bo ciebie wszyscy nienawidzą.

Mary uśmiechnęła się do niej słodko, jakby usłyszała komplement.

― Dlatego musimy ustalić, co powiemy – zaśpiewała jej do ucha. Emmelina wzdrygnęła się, bo zabrzmiało to niezbyt zachęcająco.

Nie lubiła kłamania ani kręcenia, a już na pewno nie czuła się dobrze w planowaniu intryg i knuciu. Z jednej strony miała obok siebie Mary McDonald – dziewczynę, która bez wątpienia sama mogłaby opracować całą strategię, ale nawet jako marionetka w jej rękach Emmelina nie byłaby wystarczająco przekonywująca. Strach i poczucie winy ciążyły nad nią niczym kamienie na barkach albo igły, wbijające jej się w głąb brzucha.

Rozejrzała się. Na korytarzu stało wiele winnych osób, to prawda, i tych okazów ni w ząb było jej szkoda. Jednak pośród nich, pomiędzy długą rzeką bezwzględnych, prześmiewczych i podłych wyrazów twarzy, skrywały się też ofiary, niewiniątka, które zostały wepchnięte na rzeź. Największymi wygranymi nie zostaną oni, ludzie przerażeni niemal tak jak Emma, ale właśnie te podłe osoby jak Larissa czy Mary, które już kombinowały, kogo tu wrobić i co tu nakłamać.

Emmelina chciała zaliczyć siebie do tych niewiniątek, a chociaż psychicznie czuła się jak oni, w głębi serca wiedziała, że dzisiejszego dnia jest takim samym winowajcą jak cała rzesza okrutników.

W porządku, nie rozwiesiła ani jednego z tych zdjęć. Jedynie opowiedziała Larissie całą plotkę i pokazała zdjęcie. Kiedy zobaczyła, że odbitki tej fotografii wiszą na każdej ścianie, była tak samo zaskoczona jak cała reszta. W oczach McGonagall nie różniłaby się niczym od Piękności, ale ona sama czuła, że nie ma nic wspólnego z tymi wrednymi dziewczynami. Mogła zachować się wczoraj jak jedna z nich, ale jednak skrajnie różniła się od nich charakterem.

I dlatego musiała jakoś się od nich wybić. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby ktoś zaszufladkował ją w to samo miejsce, co Piękności i Mary. Nie wolno jej było przyglądać się rzezi niewiniątek z założonymi rękami. Za bardzo lubiła obraz Bruegla, żeby do tego dopuścić.

Miała nadzieję, że wyznając McGonagall całą prawdę odkupi swoje grzechy choć odrobinę. I choć odrobinę udowodni, że ona już nie bawi się w zdobywanie popularności.

― Nie, nie, nie, Mary! – zaprzeczyła, ostentacyjnie przykładając ręce do uszu. – _Niegrzeczni uczniowie zasługują na karę._

McDonaldówna zachichotała. Światło sączące się z małego, okrągłego okienka u góry ściany, załamywało się na jej włosach w taki sposób, że niemal wyglądała ponownie na blondynkę.

― Przecież naprawdę w to nie wierzysz, _Emmie_ – odparła, tym samym prześmiewczym tonem, kiedy nazywała ją Hipcią. – Czy tego chcesz czy nie… jesteś zbyt podobna do mnie, żeby postępować _szlachetnie_.

Krew zawrzała w Emmie. Mary nie tylko ponownie zniżała się do manipulacji, ale też uderzyła w dokładnie ten punkt, pociągnęła dokładnie tę strunę, żeby jej słowa wyryły się w głowie Emmy na długo. Zawsze wiedziała, co powiedzieć, żeby zrobić odpowiednie wrażenie. Zawsze wiedziała, jak przekonać kogoś do swojej racji. Emma nie chciała ponownie jej ulegać.

― Mylisz się – syknęła. – Nigdy nie będę taka jak ty. Nie chodzi mi o urodę czy popularność – spojrzała na nią złośliwie, ale kpiąca buźka Mary wyrażała jedynie pobłażliwość – tylko o to, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem… _tak naprawdę._ A ty jesteś kanalią.

― Przecież próbowałaś mnie zastąpić – parsknęła Mary, odrzucając prowokacyjnie włosy. – Kiedy wyjechałam do Beaux. Napisałaś nawet do mnie, nie pamiętasz? Czy wtedy byłam dla ciebie kanalią?

Emma chciała już potaknąć, ale stwierdziła, że kłamstwo w tym wypadku nie ma sensu. Wiele wydarzyło się w zeszłym semestrze. Kiedyś największym marzeniem Emmeliny było stanie się kimś takim jak Mary – absolutną królową całego Hogwartu, mającą u swoich stóp niemal każdego. Pragnęła znać sekrety tych wszystkich osób, czuć nad nimi przewagę, dominację. Po raz pierwszy rozdawać karty.

Gdy była już na drodze do osiągnięcia tego, nagle zrozumiała, że to nie jest jej rola w społeczeństwie. Doszła do wniosku, że lepiej przysłuży się światu, sobie, przyjaciołom, będąc przeciętną, niewybijającą się z tłumu szarą myszką, ale jednak w stu procentach prawdziwą. Myślała, że w tym będzie lepsza. Emma z zeszłego semestru uważała Mary za przyszłą siebie, za wzór doskonałości, wzór, do którego powinna dążyć. Teraźniejsza Emma _nie chciała_ mieć z Mary nic wspólnego, nie tylko dlatego, że zaczęła dostrzegać w niej złe rzeczy, ale też z obawy przed zgubieniem samej siebie.

 _Nie chciała_ , żeby z jej powodu ludzie cierpieli tak bardzo, jak ona cierpiała przez pięć lat, będąc ofiarą Mary.

Niestety, McDonaldówna nie podzielała jej zdania.

Podśpiewywała coś sobie pod nosem, kiedy ujęła w szczupłe palce zakończone tipsami, kosmyk włosów Emmy. Przyjrzała się mu z uśmiechem.

― Tak lśnią tylko po odżywce mojej matki. Koszmarnie droga, ale wystarczy stosować ją raz na miesiąc. Kosztuje pewnie dwa razy więcej od waszej chałupy w wiosce wilków – odparła dwuznacznie, po raz kolejny popisując się wiedzą, której Emma nie potrafiła z niczym połączyć. – Wiem, że kiedyś mi ją podkradłaś – uśmiechnęła się słodko. Przejechała palcami w dół, po jej policzkach, pozostawiając ostre zadrapania. – Całkiem gładziutkie. Ale podkład używasz w moim kolorze. Puder też. A koralowe usta miałam przez całą piątą klasę. Robisz się na mnie – podsumowała. – Ile jeszcze chcesz przykładów?!

Na szczęście zostawiła jej wygląd w spokoju, nie analizując szyi, uszu ani piersi. Emmelina z jednej strony odetchnęła z ulgą, a z drugiej chciałaby, żeby Mary przyznała, że ma mniejszy rozmiar stanika.

― A zachowanie… ― kontynuowała aksamitnym, modulowanym tonem. – Robiłaś za niezłą jędzę, co nie? – zaśmiała się szyderczo. ― Twoje podstępy wcale nie były takie _słabe_. Słyszałam o tym, jak rozbiłaś Dorcas i Syriusza. _Zawistna blondynka_ – roześmiała się. Powiedziała to tak, jak matka do córki, wyznając, że w wieku szesnastu lat też podobał jej się książę Monako. – Do bycia mną brakuje ci tylko rozumu.

― Och, faktycznie miałyśmy ze sobą coś wspólnego – syknęła Emma, zrywając się na równe nogi. Z Larissą czy bez Larissy, miała zamiar uciec na koniec kolejki. Jeszcze przed tym jednak, postarała się dopiec Mary jak najbardziej: „Obydwie na przykład latałyśmy za Huncwotami, podstępem ich zdobyłyśmy, ale oni wciąż woleli kogoś innego. Sęk w tym, że ja dałam sobie spokój, a ty… _niekoniecznie."_

― Ach, tak? Czyli jeśli powiem, że Syriusz Black chce zaprosić cię do Hogsmeade na podwójną randkę z Dorcas, to odmówisz?

Świat zatrzymał się na moment. W jednej chwili Emmelina stała przed ławką Mary i wykrzykiwała, jak bardzo jest do niej _nie_ podobna, a w drugiej padała z powrotem na ławkę. Przez dobre parę minut coś niezwykle ciężkiego i twardego uwierało środek jej głowy, uniemożliwiając procesy myślowe. Dopiero potem, powoli i spokojnie, udało jej się pozbierać na tyle, żeby powiedzieć to, co każdy powiedziałby na jej miejscu:

― _CO?!_

Mary zaczesała włosy na bok.

― Tak słyszałam – odparła, jakby to załatwiało wszystko. Emmelina trąciła ją otwartą dłonią w ramię, jak zbulwersowane małe dziecko. Mary niechętnie kontynuowała rozmowę: „Nie trzeba być bystrzakiem, żeby skumać, że nie zadajesz się już z Meadowes. Ale nie trzeba być też zbytnio rozgarniętym, żeby wiedzieć o sytuacji z dzisiejszego poranka.

Emmelina wzruszyła ramionami, na znak, że ona nie jest tak rozgarnięta.

― Ponoć wmówili sobie nawzajem, że mają świetne partie na randki do Hogsmeade, a następnie umówili się na podwój…

― A mają? – przerwała jej Emma z wybałuszonymi oczami. Chwilę zajęło jej zrozumienie, że bełkocze. – To znaczy… _mają te randki?_

― Nie – przyznała Mary, odrzucając pukiel włosów za ramię. – Ale z dobrego źródła wiem, że Syriusz chce zaprosić _ciebie._

Emmelina uszczypnęła się mocno w łokieć. Wolała nie dopuszczać podobnego scenariusza do świadomości, dlatego wpychała go do rozległej przestrzeni surrealistycznych myśli. Problem w tym, że im dłużej analizowała taki – pomyśleć by można – nonsens, tym mniej robił się on absurdalny.

 _Co robić, co robić, co robić!_

Rozejrzała się z niepokojem po korytarzu, jakby spodziewała się, że zaraz ktoś wyskoczy i powie jej, że Mary kłamie i że Emma nie powinna się nią przejmować. Wbrew temu, co myślało większość Hogwartu, Titanicówna nie była wcale głupia, ale wiedziała, że daleko jej do Mary. Możliwe, że cokolwiek ta planowała, dla Emmeliny nie miałoby to w ogóle sensu, ale jednak…

Dlaczego miałaby kłamać? Mogła wymyślić milion bardziej prawdopodobnych rzeczy, w które Emmelina uwierzyłaby od razu! Nie… nie. Intuicja podpowiadała Titanicównie, że tym razem nie pada ofiarą żartu wili.

― A…ale co ja mam teraz zrobić? – zapytała łamiącym się głosem. – _Przecież…_

Mary spojrzała na nią wręcz z litością.

― Emmie, Emmie, Emmie – powtarzała, kręcąc głową. – Jak ty sobie poradzisz w życiu?

― Zamknij się! – syknęła Emmelina, zatykając sobie uszy, chcąc skupić się tylko na cichych głosikach w swojej głowie – własnych myślach. – To jest poważne, ja… _ja…_

― Przecież kochasz się w Syriuszu od czwartej klasy – zauważyła trzeźwo Mary. Emmelina przygryzła dolną wargę. – Nie widzę żadnego rzetelnego powodu, dla którego powinnaś odmówić.

― On znowu próbuje mnie wykorzystać! – wyrzuciła z siebie Emmelina. Momentalnie zachciało jej się płakać. – Znowu wykorzystuje mnie tylko po to, żeby pobawić się z Dorcas!

Mary wyglądała, jakby ten argument w ogóle do niej nie przemówił.

― W takim razie ty też go wykorzystaj – wzruszyła ramionami. – W ten sposób wkurzysz Meadowes. Chcesz kolejnego dowodu, że jesteśmy do siebie podobne? _Ja też jej nienawidzę._

― Ona jest moją przyjaciółką! – wybuchnęła Emma zachrypniętym głosem. – Nie nienawidzę jej!

Mary roześmiała się jowialnie.

─ Och, nie bądź idiotką, Emmelino – prychnęła. ─ Przecież jej nie znosisz. Od zawsze z nią rywalizujesz. To przez nią straciłaś Syriusza.

─ Już jej niczego nie zazdroszczę, Mary – wzruszyła ramionami Emma. – To _przeszłość_. Nie umówię się z Syriuszem na fikcyjną randkę do Hogsmeade, bo… bo to świńskie zagranie!

─ Świńskie zagranie to romansowanie z nim, kiedy byliście parą – zauważyła trzeźwo Mary. – Dorcas wtedy jakoś nie myślała o tym, że jesteś jej przyjaciółką.

― A…ale ja też jej go ukradłam – wyznała Emma. – To znaczy… on mnie wykorzystał i…

― I użył po to, żeby miał lepszą grę wstępną z Meadowes – dokończyła, machając ręką od niechcenia. – Myślisz, że Dorcas o tym nie wiedziała? Bo mi się wydaje, że obydwoje zgadali się, żeby cię w ten sposób wykorzystać. Potrzebowali jakiegoś bodźca… wiesz, żeby podkręcić atmosferę w związku.

Emmie coś ścisnęło gardło. Nie wiedziała jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu słuchała dalej.

― Na twoim miejscu dalej udawałabym idiotkę – jesteś w tym _dobra,_ więc to powinno się dobrze sprzedać. Syriusz będzie myślał, że znowu mu się dałaś, podczas gdy ty przygotujesz coś _mocnego_ i upokorzysz ich obydwoje – Mary wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to było dziecinnie proste. – Efektowne i skuteczne. Następnym razem pomyślą, zanim zignorują twoje uczucia.

Emmelina pokręciła głową.

― Obiecałam sobie, że nie będę mieszać się w bałagan moich przyjaciółek. Mary, myślałam, że postępuję dobrze i że w ten sposób zyskam _szacunek_ którejkolwiek z nich i jak to się skończyło? Marlena nie odzywa się do mnie, Dorcas nie może znieść mojego towarzystwa, Hestia… Hestia mnie nie poznaje, a… a Lily nigdy nie traktowała mnie poważnie – wbiła wzrok w swoje paznokcie. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła jej po policzku. – N…nawet Remus nie… nie chcę już ze mn…mną roz…mawiać – przełknęła gorzkie łzy i zakryła twarz dłońmi. – N-nie m…mogę roz…pętać tego ws… wszystkiego je…jeszcze ra…ra…raz!

Mary zastanowiła się chwilę nad jej słowami, po czym westchnęła, pogrzebała w swojej perfekcyjnej, drogiej torbie i wyciągnęła z niej paczkę chusteczek. Emmelina chwyciła je łapczywie i wydmuchała głośno nos.

― Rozumiem cię – pokiwała głową Mary, dziwnie pustym głosem. – Kiedyś przyjaźniłam się ze Skye, z Syriuszem, z Sereną – westchnęła ciężko – z _Lily._

Emmelina przestała na chwilę szlochać. Głośno pociągnęła nosem, zdając sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy od swojego powrotu usłyszała w ustach Mary imię Evans. Zawsze nazywała ją po nazwisku albo po prostu „suką". Nigdy _Lily._

― Ale poświęciłam ich wszystkich i postawiłam Jimmy'ego na pierwszym miejscu – wzruszyła ramionami. – Teraz mam _tylko_ jego, a _ona_ – Emmelina wzdrygnęła się, ale od razu odgadła, kim była _ona_ – próbuje nawet to mi odebrać – pokręciła głową. – James nie zostawiłby mnie, wiem o tym, ale jeśli kiedyś zacznie spotykać się z Evans, być może będzie musiał wybrać. A ja wiem, że on wybierze ją.

Emmelina milczała. Dostała czkawki od płaczu, co psuło trochę łzawą atmosferę, ale ani ona, ani Mary nie zwracały na to uwagi.

― Kiedy mówię, że jesteśmy do siebie podobne, to mówię poważnie, Emmelino.

Emmelina umilkła. Coś w jej głowie krzyczało, że Mary po raz kolejny próbuje nią zmanipulować, ale jednak instynkt podpowiadał, że tym razem jest ona całkowicie szczera.

W końcu – ludzie – ta dziewczyna nie mogła być skończonym szatanem! Skoro kiedyś przyjaźniła się z Lily – przecież naprawdę dobrą osobą, ze Skye, która ponoć była bardzo miła, a nawet z Jamesem, chłopakiem niedojrzałym, ale jednak mającym serce po właściwej stronie… przecież musiała być trochę jak oni! Emmelina nie chciała tego przyznawać, po tym jak przez całą rozmowę zaprzeczała, że ma z Mary cokolwiek wspólnego, ale w tamtej chwili coś drgnęło pomiędzy nią i McDonald.

Pomiędzy dwoma Królowymi.

Pomiędzy wcześniejszą ofiarą i ciemiężcą.

A była to nić zrozumienia.

― _Mary_ – zaczęła bardzo delikatnie, nieśmiało dotykając jej zgarbionych pleców. McDonald odepchnęła ją natychmiast. – Mary, myślę, że powinnaś dać sobie z nim – z Jamesem – spokój, bo… bo on zabawił się tobą dokładnie tak, jak Syr…

― Gówno wiesz na ten temat! – prychnęła Mary, odsuwając się na skraj ławki. – James nigdy by mnie nie wykorzystał! On mnie potrzebuje – warknęła. – Ty tego nie rozumiesz i nikt z was tego nie rozumie. Zwłaszcza Evans. Ja chcę mu _pomóc._

― Rozumiem – skłamała Emmelina. – _Naprawdę._ Wierzę, że okres, kiedy byliście razem był… _magiczny._ Ale Mary – jedno łączy osoby, które przez wiele lat wzdychały do niedostępnej osoby. Ja to mam, i ty to masz, i nawet James to ma… oprócz prawdziwych wydarzeń, my żyjemy też… _urojeniami_ i…

― Urojeniami? – powtórzyła Mary, śmiejąc się szyderczo. – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, _Hipciu._ Mylisz uczucie ze swoim syndromem bulimiczki – zaśmiała się. Po _normalnej_ Mary nie było śladu. Suka wróciła. – Może to jest czuły punkt, co, Titanic? Nie chcesz pójść z Syriuszem na fikcyjną randkę, nie dlatego, że jest to nie fair względem Meadowes, ale dlatego, że jest de facto FIKCYJNA?

Emmelina spoliczkowała Mary.

Annabeth Norton, która właśnie opuściła gabinet McGonagall, wrzasnęła. Larissa wychyliła się z końca kolejki i spytała się bezgłośnie A.B, co się wydarzyło.

Ale Emma sama nie wiedziała, co się wydarzyło. W jednej chwili współczuła Mary i chciała jej pomóc, a w drugiej… Po prostu nie mogła znieść tego, że z normalnej dziewczyny znowu wróciła do prześladowczyni. Chciała oddać jej za wszystkie czasy. Chciała udowodnić, że nią już nie można tak pomiatać. Zacisnęła powieki i wysyczała:

─ Chciałam ci pomóc, Mary, ale zapomniałam, że ty nie rozumiesz po angielsku – przełknęła głośno ślinę i brnęła dalej, dyplomatycznym tonem: ― Wczoraj zmanipulowałaś mnie i teraz przez ciebie jestem uwikłana w zniesławienie mojej przyjaciółki. Ale dzisiaj już ci na to na to nie pozwolę – oświadczyła, trzęsąc się ze złości. Mary w normalnych okolicznościach pewnie śmiałaby się z niej albo rzucała złośliwie riposty, ale w tej chwili była zbyt zajęta trzymaniem się za policzek. Leciała jej krew. Emmelinę to nie wzruszało. Chciała zamknąć sprawę, raz na zawsze.

― Jeśli myślisz, że posłucham rad miłosnych największej dziwki w całym Hogwarcie, na którą James nawet nie może już patrzeć, to muszę cię rozczarować. NIE JESTEŚMY znowu w czwartej klasie. NIE JESTEM Spasłą Emmą. NIE MASZ nade mną żadnej władzy.

Mary zatrzęsła się głowa. Titanicównę ciekawiło, czy pliczek jeszcze ją boli. Prychnęła głośno, wstała z ławki i uczyniła to, co chciała uczynić już parę minut temu – ruszyła na koniec kolejki. Była już przy końcu ogonka, widziała złośliwy uśmiech Summer i kpinę wymalowaną na twarzy Larissy, gdy usłyszała za sobą lekko spóźnioną ripostę Mary. A była to naprawdę dobra riposta – z tych, które pieką do żywego na długi czas po ich wypowiedzeniu:

─ Bo władzę ma nad tobą Dorcas, co nie? – wrzasnęła na początku. Emmelina przystanęła, ale nie spojrzała za siebie. ― To ona jest twoją wyrocznią, nieprawda?! Skazała cię na taki los, zaprzeczysz? To przez nią jesteś bulimiczką, Emmelina, i to tylko dowodzi, kto naprawdę jest twoim wrogiem! Jeśli sądzisz, że moje przytyki mogą się równać z twoją chorobą, to chyba gdzieś tu jest problem, nie sądzisz?

Emmelina nie zastanawiała się już dłużej, jakie czekają ją potem konsekwencje. Po prostu uciekła sprzed gabinetu McGonagall.

* * *

 **Przyjęcie Klubu Ślimaka, listopad 1975**

 **E** mmelina siedziała sama w kącie. Chciałaby powiedzieć, że to było dla niej nowe doświadczenie, ale niestety, do siedzenia w samotności zdołała już przywyknąć. Znajdowała się właśnie w długim, wąskim lochu o niskim sklepieniu, przypominającym korytarz w domku dla lalek. Pomarańczowo-zielone światło sączyło się z tuzinów kandelabrów, zawieszonych w powietrzu za pomocą magii. Papierowe serpentyny, połączone w misterną sieć o budowie pajęczyny, zwisały zewsząd, muskając czubki głów wyższych gości. Jeden długi stół ciągnął się pod ścianą, zastawiony rządkiem krzeseł z jednej strony. Prawie wszyscy poderwali się już ze swoich miejsc i ruszyli do tańca. Muzyka była głośna, nieprzyjemna i kompletnie niepasująca do nastroju imprezy.

 _Czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłam,_ pomyślała, odgarniając pukiel loków za ucho. Grube okulary zsunęły jej się na koniec nosa, a spocone, pulchne palce nie mogły przysunąć go z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Emmelina ubrała się jak kobieta z lat dwudziestych – włosy upięła w niesfornego koka, ale były za krótkie i zbyt poskręcane, żeby wyglądać w nim ładnie, na uda o średnicy taczki ogrodowej naciągnęła eleganckie kabaretki (nad lewym kolanem puściły jej już dwa oczka), i wcisnęła się w największą małą czarną, jaką sprzedawano w sklepie z ciuchami retro. Czarne boa, przerzucone przez barki, zakrywało jej podróbki.

Zerknęła z nadzieją na Nathana O'Connela, który przez chwilę stał obok niej, ale okazało się, że jedynie zaszedł do szwedzkiego stołu, by dolać sobie ponczu. Skrzywił się, kiedy odnotował, że Emmelina się mu przygląda, jakby miała troje oczu albo zeza. Sztuczna rzęsa odkleiła jej się od oka i spadła wprost do kompotu.

Obawiając się, że zaraz nie wytrzyma i się rozpłacze, chwyciła wielką, dorodną muffinkę z czekoladą i władowała ją sobie do buzi. Chciało jej się rzygać od namiaru cukru w ustach.

─ To twoja dieta, Emmelino? – zakpiła jakaś śliczna dziewczyna, stojąca nonszalancko za jej krzesłem. Emmelina przestała na chwilę przeżuwać babeczkę.

Za nią stała Dorcas Meadowes, przebrana za Audrey Hupburn z _Śniadania u Tiffany'ego_ – o ile, oczywiście, w ogóle obejrzała w życiu jakiś film. Była taka szczupła, że prawdopodobnie dotykając ją, szło namacać każdą pojedynczą kość. Emmelina oddałaby swój egzemplarz _Rozważnej i Romantycznej,_ byleby mieć taką figurę.

― Ro… rozmawiasz ze mną? – wydukała, krzywiąc się mimowolnie. Znała Dorcas tylko dlatego, że dzieliła z nią dormitorium. Była to jedna z tych wyniosłych i nadętych dziewczyn, która pomiatała śliniącymi się na punkcie jej figury chłopakami i nigdy nie sięgała po dokładkę leguminy na uczcie. Kolegowała się z Lily Evans, ale właściwie to nie miała przyjaciół, bo Mary by na to nie pozwoliła. Wszystko zawsze kończyło się tak, żeby Mary była zadowolona.

Emmelina wiedziała, że Mary jest okrutna dla ludzi i że wygrałaby konkurs na największą jędzę Hogwartu, ale szczerze ją podziwiała. W pewnej części umysłu zakodowało jej się, że ktoś tak idealny nie może się mylić, a więc skoro prześladowała Dorcas, ta musiała na to zasłużyć. I skoro znęcała się nad Emmeliną, to Emma też musiała być wyjątkowo nieznośna. Emmelina o niczym nie marzyła tak bardzo, jak o tym, by zostać jej przyjaciółką. (No, może równie mocno chciałaby mieć chłopaka.) Bała się rozmowy z Dorcas, chociażby tylko dlatego, że to by zraziło Mary do niej jeszcze bardziej.

A poza tym, rozmowa z osobą popularną wydawało jej się należeć do innej rzeczywistości, nie tej, w której Emma mieszkała, ale tej, o której mogła ewentualnie śnić.

– O matulu – wymsknęło jej się, bo nie potrafiła przeklinać. Dorcas uniosła brew.

Emma z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się, jak jej koleżanka sięga po cygaretkę – ostatnią część kostiumu Emmeliny – i obraca ją pomiędzy swoimi kościstymi palcami. Dorcas przyglądała jej się, nie przestając bawić się cygaretką, tak uważnie, jak wujek Robbie zębom Emmeliny, który jako charłak wtopił się w mugolski tłum i trudnił jako ortodonta. Dziewczyna wciąż miała założony przez niego aparacik. Z nerwów sięgnęła po drugą babeczkę i władowała ją sobie do ust.

― Słodki Merlinie – westchnęła Dorcas, parskając śmiechem z niedowierzania. – I ty jesteś siostrą Diany.

Emmelina skuliła się w kłębek, jak zawsze, gdy ktoś porównywał ją do Di. Uważała, że równie dobrze można by zestawić ją z Grace Kelly albo Margaret Thatcher. To było niezwykle trudne, wychowywać się u boku takiej małej perełki jak Diana. Jej cudowna twarzyczka, boska figura i całkiem tęgi umysł już same w sobie zbyt wyprzedzały atuty Emmy, żeby mogła ją jeszcze jakoś nadgonić. Jeśli dodać do tego uroczy charakter i fakt, że znała każdą osobę w Hogwarcie, jakiekolwiek istniejące pomiędzy nimi pokrewieństwo zaczynało być wątpliwe. Emmę to bolało. Kochała siostrę, ale wolałaby, żeby ludzie dostrzegali pomiędzy nimi podobieństwo, a nie przeciwstawiali je sobie jak psy na wystawie. Emma wiedziała, że nigdy z nią nie wygra. Kiedyś mogła jeszcze próbować, ale teraz wiedziała już, że to nie ma sensu.

― Jestem też twoją współlokatorką – oświadczyła, mrużąc oczy jak strapiony pies. Dorcas zacisnęła wargi i kiwnęła głową, jakby w zamyśleniu, a potem nogą kopnęła krzesło Emmeliny, tak, że dziewczyna odsłoniła trochę miejsca przy sobie, chwyciła za oparcie sąsiedniego siedzenia, i wylądowała przy stole tuż obok Emmie. Kiedy siedziała, jej brzuszek wcale się nie fałdował.

– Lubiłam twoją siostrę – oświadczyła dumnie. Sięgnęła po kubeczek Emmeliny i pociągnęła z niej łyka, łudząc się zapewne, że jest tam coś więcej oprócz ponczu. Oblizała wargi i wlepiła wzrok w dno porcelanowego naczynia. Wpatrywała się tam bardzo długo, jakby niewidzialna ręka wewnątrz filiżanki wypisała wskazówki, co dalej mówić. Wreszcie westchnęła i z głośnym brzdękiem odłożyła ją z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

― Posłuchaj… ― zaczęła uroczyście. – Wcale nie jesteś takim nieszczęściem, jak ci się wydaje.

Emma zmarszczyła czoło i ponownie skuliła się lekko, żeby ukryć wielkie, różowe plamy na policzkach. Dorcas nic sobie z tego nie robiła, krytycznym wzrokiem lustrując jej poskręcane loczki, godne pulchnej czterolatki.

― Podoba ci się może James Potter? – zachichotała. – Widzę, że jak on nie uznajesz grzebieni.

Emmelina pokręciła głową, nie kłamiąc.

― Wiesz w ogóle o kim mówię? – brnęła Dorcas, patrząc na nią bez przekonania. – James to ten szukający, kolega Bla…

― Wiem, kim jest – przerwała jej, obawiając się, że gdyby Dorcas wymówiła nazwisko Syriusza, od razu poznałaby, że Emma się w nim kocha. – Przyjaźnię się z Remusem Lupinem.

Dorcas odpowiedziała coś lekceważąco, brzmiało to trochę jak: „aha".

― W każdym razie radziłabym udać ci się do fryzjera – kontynuowała, uważając chyba, że w ten sposób Emmie _pomaga._ – W centrum handlowym Astorii Xenidis pracuje moja kuzynka Berta. Dobrze strzyże. Ma takie blo…

― Wiem, jak wygląda twoja kuzynka – powtórzyła Emma. Było jej przykro, że Dor brała ją za jeszcze bardziej żałosną niż w rzeczywistości. – Diana jest moją siostrą – przypomniała, bo Berta i Diana się przyjaźniły. Dorcas pokiwała głową.

― I te okulary – skrzywiła się – powinny pójść do kosza.

― Jestem krótkowidzem – zripostowała, ale Dorcas chyba nie zrozumiała tego słowa, bo machnęła ręką.

― A ja baptystką.

Emma ledwo powstrzymała się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Wyszczerzyła jedynie zęby i zmarszczyła nos, bo zawsze robiła to, gdy się śmiała. Nie uszło jej to płazem.

― Co ty masz na zębach? – wzdrygnęła się. – To nie jest ładne, wiesz?

Emmelina chciała opowiedzieć jej o swojej wadzie zgryzu i o tym, że wyrwano jej dwie trójki, żeby w przyszłości nie musiała mierzyć się z ósemkami, ale nie chciała jeszcze bardziej mieszać w głowie swojej koleżanki. Pokiwała więc jedynie głową i sięgnęła po apetycznego faworka oblanego czekoladą.

Dorcas w połowie drogi słodkości do ust Emmy, złapała ją za nadgarstek i spojrzała krytycznie. Blondynka z zakłopotaniem odłożyła faworka na talerzyk. Dorcas pokręciła głową, chwyciła jej talerzyk i niegrzecznie strąciła całą jego zawartość na podłogę. Oczy Titanic zalśniły.

― Co ty…?

― Jest tu cały komitet od sprzątania – mruknęła Dorcas, wzruszając ramionami. Emmelina wglądała, jakby chciała się z nią o to pokłócić, ale zamilkła natychmiast, kiedy Meadowes podniosła palec wskazujący. ― Nie będę kraść ci już ani jednej minuty – obiecała, puszczając do niej oczko. – Przyszłam tutaj tylko w jednym celu.

Emmelina zmarszczyła swoje krzaczaste i nierówne brwi. Z zakłopotaniem podrapała się po czubku głowie, strącając dłonią spinkę trzymającą jej włosy w koku. Dorcas westchnęła ciężko, słysząc odgłos upadającego przedmiotu. Grzebała jednak dalej w swojej torebce, przeklinając i wyciągając swoje dziewczyńskie bibeloty (te, których Emma nigdy nie używała – jak na przykład róż do policzków) na stół. W końcu uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i wyciągnęła z przedniej kieszonki flakonik z przeźroczystym płynem.

Emma zamrugała.

─ Co… co to jest? – spytała niewinnie. Dorcas zaśmiała się, trochę złośliwie.

─ Każdy z nas lubi czasami coś podjeść – zauważyłam, że ty szczególnie – a żeby mieć piękną figurę wcale nie musisz odmawiać sobie przyjemności.

─ Co ty mówisz? – zdziwiła się Emmelina.

Dorcas zaśmiała się perliście.

─ Nie musisz czuć się w ten sposób, kochanie – powiedziała słodko, matczynym gestem dotykając jej dłoni. – Nie musisz płakać nad kremówkami, Emmelino. Każda z nas to robi…

Emmelina zabrała swoją dłoń, kręcąc głową.

─ To…

─ Eliksir – rzuciła ze zniecierpliwieniem Dorcas. – Porzygasz się po nim. Zawsze działa.

Blondynka zaniemówiła. Meadowes puściła do niej oczko, najwyraźniej nie chcąc kontynuować tej rozmowy. Odłożyła jej pusty już talerzyk z powrotem na swoje miejsce, stawiając flakonik w to miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą znajdował się faworek. Strzepnęła swoje idealne włosy z ramienia i pomachała do młodszego brata Sterne'a, uśmiechając się lubieżnie. Emmelina nieśmiało uśmiechnęła się do Micka – chyba tak miał na imię? – ale ten, jak każdy inny chłopak, nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Dorcas zamaszystym krokiem ruszyła w jego kierunku, rzucając jeszcze na odchodne:

─ Ten dzień zmieni twoje życie, zobaczysz.

I rzeczywiście, zmienił.

* * *

 **7.**

 **N** ie minęła chwila od pamiętnego starcia Huncwotów z siódmoklasistami, a strategia wojenna już została uzgodniona. Czwórka przyjaciół miała bowiem pewną wspólną cechę – sprowokowani tracili głowę, zatracając się w wściekłości i pretensjach. Żaden z nich nie wdawał się w niepotrzebne dyskusje, nawet Peter ograniczył zadawanie pytań do absolutnego minimum. Nić porozumienia i przyjaźni pomiędzy Huncwotami naprężyła się, jakby łącząc ich umysły w całość. Wizja zwycięstwa zrodziła się w ich głowach dokładnie taka sama. Podczas planowania, jakie pozycje przybiorą, po raz pierwszy obyło się bez kłótni.

 _Spiskowcy_ udali się do ustronnegomiejsca, gdzie dobrze im się myślało – czyli do kuchni. Odkąd w czwartej klasie zaprzyjaźnili się z pracującymi w Hogwarcie skrzatami, mogli liczyć w każdej chwili na ich pomoc i – co gorzej o nich świadczy – wykorzystywać do własnych celów. I tym razem wsparcie skrzatów miało okazać się nieocenione. Podczas gdy magiczne istotki podsuwały im pod nos kolejne łakocie i wypieki, przyjaciele zastanawiali się, jak w najokrutniejszy sposób upokorzyć siódmoklasistów oraz wyrzucić ich z własnej sypialni z powrotem do – na co liczył zwłaszcza Potter – domów z daleka od Hogwartu.

Chociaż oprócz Chamberlaina i Davisa pozostała trójka Krukonów w niczym im nie podpadła, to jednak grali oni w reprezentacji Krukonów, która na chwilę obecną prowadziła w tabeli, mimo że była o kolejkę do tyłu. W niedzielę miał się odbyć ich mecz przeciwko Ślizgonom. Syriusz i James zgodzili się co do tego, że im bardziej będą rozeźleni, tym słabiej zagrają, a to pomoże Gryffindorowi nadgonić punkty na lutowym spotkaniu z Hufflepuffem (najsłabszej drużynie, odkąd Skye opuściła Hogwart). Czuli więc silną niechęć do całej piątki jako ogółu, niechęć, która prowokowała ich do wymyślenia coraz okrutniejszych żartów.

― Co zrobić, żeby ich stamtąd skutecznie wykurzyć? – zastanawiał się głośno Black. – Co zrobić, żeby nie chcieli już nigdy wejść do swojego dormitorium?

― Wrzućmy im bieliznę Ślizgonek do łóżek – zaproponował Potter. Syriusz o mało nie posikał się z zachwytu.

― Tak, to będzie dobre! – zachichotał. – Bielizna Ślizgonek, larwy jakiegoś paskudztwa… co jest jeszcze odrażające?

― Zużyte tampony? – podsunął Peter.

― Pchły – wzdrygnął się Syriusz, ignorując jego uwagę. – To jakiś koszmar. Ach, i sałatka wigilijna mojej matki. Mówię wam, idzie się porzygać.

― Spleśniałe kanapki? – nakręcał się Pettigrew.

― Włosy Pani Norris? – podsunął Remus.

― Włosy Filcha? Spod pach?

― Syriuszu… ― upomniał go Lupin, ale nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem. W jego ślady natychmiast ruszyli Rogacz i Glizdogon.

― Wiem, co zrobimy! ― wybuchnął Peter. Oczy błyszczały mu jak paciorki. – Podmienimy im szampon do włosów na ten, jaki używa Smark. Nigdy już ich nie uratują.

― O kurwa, Peter, faktycznie ich nienawidzisz – zachichotał Black, klepiąc go po plecach.

― To wszystko da się zrealizować – odparł dyplomatycznie i poważnie Remus, ale jednak błysk w oczach zdradzał, że wcale nie myśli w tej chwili trzeźwo czy racjonalnie. – Ale trzeba ich jakoś przegonić, żebyśmy mogli zdemolować im te dormitorium.

― Poczekamy na trening Quidditcha – zaproponował Rogacz. – Przed meczem będą siedzieć tam kilka godzin.

Syriusz pokręcił głową.

― Ale, Rogasiu! Przecież musimy ich śledzić i podpatrzeć im strategię! I – oczywiście – pisnąć coś na ten temat Ślizg…

― Poza tym będą wiedzieć, że to my – dodał Remus. – Obawiam się, że profesorowie podzielą ich opinię. Mają za dobrą reputację. Nigdy w niczym nie podpadli…

― Chamberlain ma tak cwaniacką mordę, że w życiu nie uwierzyłbym w ani jedno słowo, które mówi – prychnął Rogacz. – Chociaż… _faktycznie._ I on, i Podmore, i nawet ten laluś Hayes są pupilkami Flitwicka.

― Obrobimy im dupę? – ekscytował się Peter, został jednak zignorowany.

― Trzeba zrobić coś… _niedobrego_ – zaśmiał się Syriusz – i zaplanować to tak, żeby wyglądało na to, że to oni złamali zasady.

― Przecież właśnie o tym…

― Cicho, Petey – mruknął niecierpliwie James, głośno zastanawiając się, co mogą zrobić.

Huncwotom ciężko się myślało. Nie mieli jednak zamiaru odejść z kuchni, dopóki nie zaplanują wszystkiego do końca – negatywne emocje buzowały w nich i krzyczały o zemstę. Nie mogli czekać, żeby tego samego dnia doszczętnie zrujnować miejsce spania Krukonów, tym bardziej, że w tej materii mieli mnóstwo pomysłów.

Rzucali co jakiś czas jakieś hasła, które kojarzyły im się z każdym z siódmoklasistów, mając nadzieję, że zostawiając ich atrybut na miejscu zbrodni, naturalnie przechylą szalę na swoją korzyść. Okazało się to jednak całkiem niełatwe, bo – co niezmiernie ich zdumiało – odkryli, że ich nowi wrogowie mają z nimi niepokojąco dużo wspólnego.

Chamberlain kojarzył im się na przykład z okularami (jak Rogacz) oraz tabletkami na bóle menstruacyjne, ale wątpili, że nauczyciele podzielają ich poczucie humoru. Davis przywodził im na myśl dziwki, zmienianie panienek i magazyn Playboya, a to niestety stanowiło również domenę Syriusza. Następny, Luis Hayes, czyli największy laluś, wiązał się z żelem do włosów oraz lusterkiem, ale to – niestety – znów sprowadzało się do Blacka i Pottera. Nawet Podmore i jego odznaka prefekta miała coś wspólnego z jednym z Huncwotów – czyli Remusem.

Gdybali nad tym bardzo długo, ignorując zarówno Petera, jak i ostatniego, piątego Krukona, którego Pettigrew był odpowiednikiem. Po pół godzinie bezowocnego kombinowania, Pete postanowił powiedzieć na głos swoje skojarzenie, związane z Gavinem Jepsonem właśnie.

― Starzy Jepsona mają ubojnię – wypalił. – To znaczy, wielki zakład mięsny i ubojnię.

James i Syriusz natychmiast przestali się sprzeczać i spojrzeli na niego bez zrozumienia. Remus musiał kilka razy ich _szczypnąć,_ żeby zaczęli łączyć fakty w całość.

― Skąd ty to wiesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie Syriusz, przyglądając się przyjacielowi badawczo.

Pete przełknął głośno śłinę.

― Ten zakład jest z Manchesteru – odparł po prostu. – Mój kuzyn pracuje u nich w firmie. Nie jako rzeźnik, ale w laboratorium… kontroluje jakość mięsa czy coś.

― Po co? – brnął Black, marszcząc zabawnie nos.

― Jepsonowie to mugole – poparł przyjaciela Remus. – Najwyraźniej u nich robi się takie rzeczy.

― To dlaczego twój kuzyn tam pracuje? – zapytał Syriusz. – Nie jesteście czystej krwi?

Peter zmarkotniał. Rzadko rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi o swojej rodzinie, a zwłaszcza na temat czystości krwi płynącej w jego żyłach. Nikt z nich – nawet wychowywany w arystokratycznej rodzinie Black – nie przywiązywał do takich rzeczy większej wagi ani nie dostrzegał potrzeby wdrożenia się w ten temat. Chociaż Peter nie wstydził się swojego pochodzenia, poczuł się w tamte chwili bardzo zniesmaczony. Syriusz chyba to zauważył, bo już otwierał usta, żeby odwołać pytanie, gdy Pete wypalił:

― Mój kuzyn jest charłakiem.

Syriusz odwrócił wzrok od niego i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „wybacz". Huncwoci mogli mieć stosunkowo nowoczesne poglądy na sprawy czystości krwi, ale jednak każdy z nich dorastał w czarodziejskiej rodzinie i w ich głowach zakodowały się pewne stereotypy. Mimo że nie istniała żadna czystokrwista rodzina, w której nie znalazłoby się ani jednego charłak, to przyznanie się do pokrewieństwa z kimś magicznym, ale jednak nie do końca, wciąż uchodziło za spory wstyd. Krępująca cisza zastygła na kilka chwil w kuchni.

― To chyba prawda – wypalił nagle James, chcąc zmienić temat. – Pamiętam, jak w czwartej klasie odbyło się spotkanie graczy Quidditcha… Evans była wtedy z Chamberlainem – wywrócił oczami. – Jepson pieprzył coś na temat tej ubojni, a ona naskoczyła na niego, czy wie, że gdyby zaprzestano tuczyć zwierzęta na rzeź, ich pożywienie wykarmiłoby wszystkie kraje trzeciego świata i…

― Czy ty naprawdę pamiętasz każde słowo, które Evans kiedykolwiek wypowiedziała? – zapytał ze zmęczeniem Black. – Zapisujesz to chociaż czy nie musisz?

James pozostawił te pytanie bez odpowiedzi.

Remus głośno zadumał się, chcąc skierować wszystkie spojrzenia na siebie i ostatecznie złagodzić napiętą atmosferę. Przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym oświadczył, ważąc dokładnie każde słowo:

― Zawsze uważałem, że ubój zwierząt jest straszny.

I mrugnął porozumiewawczo do przyjaciół.

Syriusz potaknął.

― Ja też – dodał James, uśmiechając się huncowcko.

Peter jedynie zachichotał.

― Hej, Perełko – kontynuował Remus, zwracając się do najbliższej skrzatki. – Co mamy dzisiaj na obiad?

* * *

 **8.**

 **D** orcas również została wezwana do gabinetu McGonagall, i to jako jedna z pierwszych osób, ale profesorka szybko zorientowała się, że Meadowes z wielką, brudną aferą zdjęciową nie ma za wiele wspólnego i odprawiła ją z powrotem na ucztę. To, co zobaczyła, opuszczając siedzibę profesorki, wprowadziło ją w głęboki stan zdumienia, zupełnie jakby ktoś nagle zamroził jej mózg.

Od drzwi gabinetu McGonagall do załamania korytarza, kilkanaście stóp dalej, wiła się długa, różnorodna i siejąca zniszczenie kolejka ludzi. Znaczna ich część opierała się o ścianę, ziewała albo żywo plotkowała, podskakując na palcach, jakby czekając w centrum handlowym Astorii Xenidis na zwolnienie się damskiej łazienki (z nieznanych jej przyczyn, jakaś boska siła sprawiała, że do męskiej kolejki po prostu nie było). Takiej kolejki nie widziała jeszcze nigdy, a warto nadmienić, że razem z Lily wtopiła się w zbiorowisko ludzi przed kinem w dzień premiery _Obsesji._ Podobnie zresztą było z bożonarodzeniowym seansem _King Konga._

Myśl o Lily i wielkich małpach zdeprymowała ją do tego stopnia, że nie zaśmiała się nawet, gdy zauważyła Summer Blake i Keirę Miller śpiewające _Champs-Élysées_ Dassina (żadna z nich nie potrafiła mówić po francusku, a więc ich _występ_ był zaiste, _przezabawny)._ Przypomniała sobie o tych wszystkich niedogodnościach, które musiała dzisiaj pokonać, a więc powinna zerwać oficjalnie z Lukiem, unikać Evans i – co najważniejsze – znaleźć jakiegoś chłopaka z kaloryferem i dołeczkami na nieszczęsną sobotnią podwójną randkę. Czy odhaczy choć jeden punkt z tej listy czynności do wykonania? Wielce wątpliwe.

Kiedy Dorcas była dzieckiem, zawsze przegrywała zabawę w chowanego. Nie potrafiła ani dobrze szukać (a więc zapewne nie odnajdzie Luke'a i z nim nie zerwie) ani dobrze się ukryć (Lily z pewnością namierzy ją od razu). Jeśli zaś chodziło o wybranie jakiegoś chłopaka i nakłonienie go na sobotnią randkę, to wcale nie było to niemożliwe. Nie łudziła się jednak, że Black znajdzie kogoś lepszego niż ona. Mógł wybierać we wszystkich superlaskach Hogwartu, bo każda – nawet niebędąca Pięknością – by mu się nie oparła. Dorcas natomiast musiała najpierw znaleźć kogoś do dołeczkami (teraz dopiero zauważyła, jaka to _rzadkość!)_ i w miarę przyzwoitym wyglądem. Ile takich chłopców było w Hogwarcie? Kilku. Ilu z nich zgodziliby się pójść z nią na fikcyjną randkę, żeby podpaść Syriuszowi Blackowi? Żaden.

Pocieszyła się w myślach, że może i Syriusz ma ciężko, po tym, jak został podejrzany o „nadmuchanie Sereny", ale potem przypomniała sobie, że ta plotka uderzyła bardziej Jamesa niż w niego i możliwe, że Hogwart zapomniał już, iż Black w ogóle był w to uwikłany.

 _To beznadziejne,_ pomyślała. _Po prostu żałosne._

W pesymistycznym nastroju poczłapała na pierwsze piętro, do Wielkiej Sali. Łudziła się, że zapychając żołądek może odpędzić wszystkie problemy z daleka od siebie. Chyba przyjęła postawę Emmeliny. Oby tylko nie nabawiła się bulimii.

O tej godzinie sala była już nieźle zaludniona, chociaż przy stołach brakowało wiele osób. Niektórzy wyglądali na zaskoczonych brakiem swoich znajomych, ale Dorcas już dobrze wiedziała, gdzie oni są.

 _Zasilają kolejkę McGonagall,_ pomyślała.

Pewna część uczniów mogła udać się też na wagary, bo profesorowie nie sprawdzali dzisiaj obecności, nie wiedząc, czy usprawiedliwić osoby tkwiące pod gabinetem wicedyrektorki, czy nie. To było trochę przykre, że po wielkim, wczorajszym rozwieszaniu zdjęć i upokorzeniu Lily i Jamesa, winni jeszcze na tym zyskali. Sama Dorcas przegapiła dzisiaj transmutację (o ile w ogóle się odbyła) i nie musiała pisać drugiej części próbnych owutemów. Oby tylko nikomu nie przyszło do głowy zorganizowanie podobnej akcji jeszcze raz.

― Dobrze się bawiłaś, Dori?

Dorcas podskoczyła w miejscu, słysząc znajomy głos. Odwróciła się na pięcie. Tuż naprzeciwko, już siedząc przy stole Gryffindoru, czekał na nią Chase Reagan. Mocował się z supłem na swoim krawacie i chichotał z kolejnych, zapłakanych osób, które wracały do Wielkiej Sali po przesłuchaniu u McGonagall. Meadowes przysięgała, że nie było tak strasznie.

― Nie poszłam na wagary, Chasey – uśmiechnęła się i dosiadła na miejsce obok niego. – McGonagall oskarżyła mnie o kolekcjonowanie gazetek pornograficznych.

― Serio? – uniósł jedną brew i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – Nie dziwię się. Wyglądasz na taką.

― W końcu spotykałam się z chłopakiem, który prowadzi osobisty składzik wszystkich numerów Playboya.

Chase parsknął. Dorcas też parsknęła, ale jednak nie przymknęła oczu, jak miała w zwyczaju. Uniosła wzrok na twarz Reagana, zatrzepotała rzęsami i… i wtedy coś zauważyła.

Momentalnie zrobiło jej się gorąco. Los chyba jeszcze nigdy nie uśmiechnął się do niej tak szeroko.

― T… ty _masz dołeczki!_ – wyrzuciła z siebie. Miała ochotę rzucić się Chase'owi na szyję.

Oczywiście! Jasne! Jak mogła nie wysnuć tego wniosku wcześniej… przecież wszyscy Evansowie mieli dołeczki – i Petunia, i pan Ethan, i kuzyni Lily z Alabamy… dobrze, Lily dołeczków nie miała, ale ona bardzo mało przypominała swoich bliskich. Dorcas chyba umarłaby z rozpaczy, gdyby w jej rodzinie wszyscy urodzili się z takim błogosławieństwem jak dołeczki, a ona jako jedyna nie przejęłaby tego cudownego genu, ale najwyraźniej niektórych osób wcale to nie ruszało.

― Hmm? – zmarszczył brwi Chase. Chyba też nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi Dorcas.

 _Jednak są rodziną,_ pomyślała z pewną satysfakcją. _Banda ignorantów._

― _Chasey!_ – szepnęła, łapiąc go za ramię. – Jesteś moją gwiazdką z nieba! O mój Boże, jak dobrze, że cię znalazłam!

I przytuliła się do niego jak małe dziecko do oszołomionego Świętego Mikołaja – złapała go w pasie i ścisnęła tak mocno, że aż miał trudności ze złapaniem oddechu.

Dorcas nigdy nie podobali się chłopcy pokroju Chase'a – o dziecięcych rysach twarzy, wątłej sylwetce i blond grzywie, ale Syriusz nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Poza tym, dołeczki to już pięćdziesiąt punktów więcej dla urody. Zaskoczyłaby go z całą pewnością, tym bardziej, że Black prawie w ogóle go nie znał i ciężko mu było porównać jego ze swoją własną randką. A Chase był w Hogwarcie na tyle nowy, że nie miał pojęcia o okrucieństwie i nieprzewidywalności Syriusza.

Och, co za szczęście! Co za szczęście!

― Em, Dorc…

Dorcas wypuściła go z objęć, lustrując wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Mimo że wiedziała, iż nie powinna myśleć w ten sposób, mimowolnie wpadła jej do głowy myśl, że zapraszając Chase'a do Hogsmeade zrobi na złość Lily. Ona podkradła jej chłopaka, to Dorcas podkradnie jej brata. Proste, skuteczne, genialne.

 _Nie mam pojęcia jak z takim umysłem mogę zawalać każdy przedmiot,_ pomyślała.

Uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

― Czy mogę prosić cię o przysługę? – wyrzuciła z siebie, łapiąc blondyna za rękę.

 _Wygląda jak Ken,_ powtarzała sobie w myślach. _Doskonała konkurencja dla Barbie, którą przyprowadzi Black._

― To… zależy? – wydukał „Ken", przyglądając się Dorcas z coraz większym niepokojem. Dziewczyna podskoczyła na krześle.

― To nic takiego – obiecała. – Zgódź się…

Zatrzepotała rzęsami i wydęła usta w podkówkę. Kąciki ust Chase'a zadrżały.

― Niech ci będzie, Dori – skapitulował, podnosząc ręce do góry. Dziewczyna pisnęła i przytuliła go jeszcze raz.

– Bo widzisz, w sobotę jest Hogsmeade i ja…

― Usiądź na tyłku, Meadowes – powiedział jakiś słodki sopran, uderzając tym razem w bardziej ponurą nutę. – Chcę wziąć sobie nutellę.

Zarówno Chase, jak i Dorcas odwrócili głowy w kierunku głosu. Meadowes oblizała wargi i uwolniła barki chłopaka ze swojego objęcia.

Za nimi stała zapłakana Emmelina. Tusz do rzęs rozmazał jej się i zmieszany z łzami uformował swego rodzaju wodospad, załamujący się przy końcu różowego policzka dziewczyny. Dorcas była pewna, że jeszcze chwilę temu widziała ją w środku kolejki przed gabinetem McGonagall, siedziała na ławce obok Mary i panikowała. To niemożliwe, że już zdążyła zostać przesłuchana. Mnóstwo osób, które stały przed nią jeszcze nie wróciło.

Dorcas niemrawo spojrzała w stronę stołu Hufflepuffu. Nie znalazła Summer, która stała zaraz za nią.

Przy stole Ravenclawu nie było też wzywanej Pheobe Stevenson. Nigdzie nie widziała też Annabeth Norton, a co dopiero następnych dziewczyn w kolejce. Słodki Merlinie, nawet Mary jeszcze nie wróciła!

― Emmelina… ― wyjąkał Chase, nieśmiało sięgając dłonią do jej wilgotnego policzka. Blondynka pociągnęła głośno nosem i wyminęła chłopaka, rozpychając się pomiędzy nim i Dorcas. Nigdzie nie znalazła nutelli ani żadnego innego kremu czekoladowego, dlatego łapczywie chwyciła słoik z masłem orzechowym. Zamiast zabrać ze sobą jeszcze talerzyk i pieczywo, sięgnęła po łyżeczkę, odkręciła pojemnik, i zaczęła wyjadać krem ze środka. Pochlipywała i jadła, oddalając się z Wielkiej Sali.

Chase przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał poderwać się na równe nogi i wybiec za Emmą, ale ostatecznie rozmyślił się (Dorcas postarała się, żeby wrócił na ziemię, między innymi szarpiąc go za koszulę), westchnął ciężko i podrapał się po głowie. Wyglądał na bardzo strapionego.

― Co? – zapytała Dorcas, dając mu sójkę w bok. – Miałeś ochotę na masło orzechowe?

Chłopak pokręcił głową, nawet się nie uśmiechnąwszy.

― Zastanawiam się… ― przeciągnął sylabę i oblizał wargę – czy znaleźli już winnego.

― Za aferę zdjęciową? – spytała Dor, lekko rozdrażniona, że Chase nie patrzy jej w oczy, tylko w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą zniknęła Emmelina. Potaknął.

― Po co w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiać? – wzruszyła ramionami. – Przecież każdy wie, że to Larissa i jej kumpelki.

Chase milczał. Dorcas właściwie nie wiedziała, czy jej towarzysz zna Larissę i resztę Piękności, ale uznała, że nie ma sensu mu o nich opowiadać. Musiał wiedzieć coś na ten temat… coś, o czym bał się powiedzieć na głos.

― Może nie – powiedział chłodno. – W końcu… skąd miałaby mieć te zdjęcia?

Meadowes przymknęła jedno oko.

― Emm… wiesz… Piękności to spora organizacja. Każda dziewczyna w Hogwarcie, która chce być popularna, zasila ich szeregi. A że przyjmują wszystkich… ― oblizała nerwowo wargi. – Któraś z nich może była wtedy w cieplarni?

― A czemu miałyby to robić? Rozwieszać, kopiować te wszystkie odbitki? – kontynuował.

― Bo są wredne. One lubią takie rzeczy – argumentowała Dor. – Mogą wtedy latać dookoła Hogwartu i opowiadać każdemu, co się stało. A zresztą… nie tylko one je rozwieszały. Tutaj dużo osób nie lubi Lily – odparła sucho, jakby chcąc dać do zrozumienia, że ona też za nią nie przepada. – To było dla nich… no, nie wiem – _zabawne_?

Chase w dalszym ciągu nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Wywrócił oczami i nałożył sobie na talerz trochę ziemniaków. Dorcas przyglądała mu się z profilu. W każdej chwili umacniało się w niej przekonanie, że Chase wie coś na ten temat.

― O co chodzi, Chasey? – szepnęła. – Masz jakiś innych podejrzanych?

Chłopak zastygł, pozwalając ponurym myślom i teoriom wygrać z codziennością i prozaicznym nakładaniem obiadu. Wbił wzrok w talerz i ponownie oblizał wargi. Dopiero po pewnym czasie postanowił odstawić miskę z kartoflami z powrotem na miejsce.

― Wczoraj… rozmawiałem z Emmeliną – zaczął powoli, niepewnie zerkając w kierunku Dorcas. – I w pewnym momencie… te zdjęcia wypadły jej z torebki.

Dorcas wybałuszyła oczy, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze. Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć, dlatego postanowiła, że lepiej będzie zadawać dalsze pytania niż analizować w głowię całą tę sytuację. Pierwsze rozwiązanie było o wiele mniej wyczerpujące.

― Dlaczego nie poszedłeś z tym do McGonagall? – zdumiała się. – Miałaby o wiele mniej roboty.

― Nie jestem pewien – odparł poważnie. – Z jednej strony… powinienem myśleć przede wszystkim o Lily – westchnął – ale nie chce mi się wierzyć, że…

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Emmelina zawsze była lekko niezrównoważona i zanadto dramatyczna, ale zwykle swoje pomysły o opłakanych skutkach wymierzała w kierunku Dorcas. Albo Dorcas i Syriusza. Lily należała do grona osób, które lubiła i – obok Hestii – stanowiła ostatnią osobę w ich dormitorium, która nie miała jej jeszcze dosyć. Titanic musiałaby upaść na głowę, żeby postanowić zrazić do siebie jeszcze Evans. Czy ona planowała autodestrukcję? Czy chciała zrujnować całe swoje życie towarzyskie i zacząć zupełnie od początku? Co jeszcze mogło wpaść do głowy takiej Emmie?

― Zaczyna się upychać – zauważyła Dorcas, przypominając sobie sytuację z nutellą. – Stres ją zżera. Musiała nawiać z kolejki na przesłuchanie ... ale... _Emma_?

Chase pokiwał niemrawo głową. Już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do środka wpakowało się czterech chłopców, uśmiechniętych od ucha do ucha. Dorcas zaklęła w myślach, widząc, że zmierzają w ich kierunku – chociaż Huncwoci nigdy nie siadywali po tej stronie stołu, bliżej nauczycieli. To było miejsce dla spokojnych, niezbyt popularnych uczniów, którzy powtarzali podczas lunchu przed egzaminem albo czytali książkę. Huncwoci lubili się wygłupiać podczas posiłków, a pod czujny okiem profesorów, mieliby utrudnione zadanie.

― Hej – przywitał się Remus, dziwnie podekscytowany. Chociaż wyglądał potwornie – blady, z podpuchniętymi oczami i zadrapaniami na całej twarzy i szyi, emanował z niego dziwny blask i optymizm. Co się tu wyprawiało? – Emmelina wróciła od McGonagall?

Dorcas i Chase wymienili spojrzenia.

― Tak – potaknęła Dor.

― Zabrała słoik masła orzechowego i uciekła – dodał Reagan, wpatrując się chłodno w Remusa, zapewne zastanawiając się, dlaczego o nią pyta.

― Klasyka – mruknął Syriusz i zerknął z uciechą w stronę stołu nauczycieli.

Dorcas zmarszczyła czoło i z niepokojem sama skierowała wzrok w tamtym kierunku. ― Co wy…?

― Hej, Chamberlain! – przerwał jej James, bezczelnie rzucając swoim widelcem w tył głowy Doriana, siedzącego w sąsiednim stole Ravenclawu. Chłopak podskoczył i syknął z bólu, rozmasowując sobie miejsce, w który trafił sztuciec. Kiedy odwrócił się w kierunku Pottera, jego twarz wykrzywiał grymas wściekłości.

Syriusz wstał ze swojego miejsca, żeby zerknąć na coś, co znajdowało się za Dorianem. Jak się okazało, chodziło mu o _to, co jadł._

― Kurczak – podsumował, uśmiechając się smutno. – To takie _przykre._

― Wiesz, że twoja dziewczyna jest wegetarianką? – dodał Potter. – Bardzo przeżywa cierpienie zwierząt.

― Yhym – potaknął Peter. – I to, że gdyby zrezygnowano z tłuczenia zwierząt na rzeź, i wysłano to zaoszczędzone jedzenie do Afryki, dzieci nie umierałyby tam z głodu.

― O czym ty, kurw…

Ale Dorian nie dokończył swojej riposty, bo wtedy rozpoczęło się przedstawienie, a raczej – pikieta ekologiczna.

Na początku dziwny mrok otulił całą Wielką Salę, chociaż nie była to typowa ciemność, ale gęsta, rozmyta mgła. Rozległy się piski i brzdęk upadających sztućców. Dorcas zaczęła machać rękoma, bo dziwny dym – pachnący jakby ogniskiem i spalonym mięsem – dostał jej się do nosa, wywołując napad kaszlu. Ktoś wrzasnął, gdzieniegdzie słychać było uderzanie dłoni po plecach, jakby chciano pomóc krztuszącym się osobom.

Któryś z jedzących lunch nauczycieli (może nawet sam Dumbledore, o ile dzisiejszego dnia wyjątkowo pojawił się na lunchu) powstał i wykrzyknął parę zaklęć. Mgła natychmiast się przerzedziła. Zapach zniknął, a ciemności ustały, odsłaniając niesamowity widok. Wszystkie rodzaje mięsa, które położono na stołach – wieprzowina, indyki, króliki, jagnięcina, drób i wołowina – zaczęły zmieniać swój kształt, przypominając teraz bardziej to, czym były przed śmiercią.

Jakaś dziewczyna wrzasnęła, kiedy jedzony przez nią kurczak zapiał niczym kogut, powstał na udkach i ruszył przez stół w kierunku Dorcas, Chase'a i Huncwotów. Królikom wyrosły uszy, zęby i ogonki, opuściły one naczynia, w których dotychczas leżały, i zaczęły w podskokach zmierzać w kierunku sałatki z marchewką. Indyk poruszał skrzydełkami i zagulgał. Wyprostował się na talerzu. Wyrósł mu również pióropusz.

W ogólnym zgiełku, zamieszaniu i hałasie, ciężko było uspokoić zmutowane jedzenie, a chociaż nauczyciele celowali w mięso różdżkami, często chybili albo trafiali przypadkiem ucznia. Nauczyciel, który wcześniej przyniósł kres mgle (a nie był to Dumbledore, tylko stary profesor numerologii, Abbott), siedział teraz na krześle i ze zgrozą wpatrywał się w swoje uciekające bydło.

Dopiero po paru chwilach zaczęto zauważać pewną zależność, wspólną cechę samorządnego mięsa, a mianowicie – wszystkie zbiegały się wokół siódmorocznych Krukonów, a zwłaszcza zszokowanego Doriana. Indyki i kurczaki dziobały im stopy, króliki wskakiwały na ławki. Dziewczęta zgromadzone wokół Davisa i Hayesa, poderwały się na równe nogi i wybiegły z Wielkiej Sali, wrzeszcząc.

Najbardziej zszokowany – i przerażony – był niski, tęgi Gavin Jepson, który zauważył jeszcze jedną przerażające cechę wspólną tego mięsa, ale wolał póki co pozostawić ją dla siebie. Przerażony, wszedł na stół, uciekając rozpędzonemu na niego bykowi.

A potem nagle wszystko ustało. Mięso uspokoiło się i wróciło do swojej dawnej, zdatnej do spożycia formy. W tej chwili coraz więcej osób dostrzegało ten dodatkowy fakt, który nie umknął Gavinowi.

Po paru chwilach, kiedy atmosfera zdążyła nieco się uspokoić, nastąpiła ostatnia niespodzianka, zwieńczenie pikiety i wisienka na torcie: wielkie, brudne prosię wpadło prosto do talerza starego profesora Abbotta. Zatrząsnął się cały stół nauczycieli, pospadały talerze i kieliszki. Profesor Abbott nieśmiało dotknął prosię palcem. Natychmiast potem oderwała się od niego głowa, upadła ze stołu i poturlała w stronę uczniów. Zatrzymała się dopiero pod nogami Doriana, zwracając puste oczodoły w jego stronę. Z jego ucha zwisała plakietka z napisem _Jepson &Jepson._

* * *

 **9.**

 **D** okładnie w tym samym czasie, kiedy Chamberlain, Davis, Hayes, Jepson i Podmore wylądowali na samym końcu kolejki wzywanych do gabinetu McGonagall, Huncwoci zakradli się do upatrzonego przez Blacka miejsca, stanowiącego ich domniemane przyszłe miejsce spania. W torbach trzymali swoje eksperymentalne pułapki, majtki Ślizgonek, które ukradli z suszarni, smar, łajnobomby, gryzące owady złapane do specjalnych siatek, spleśniałe kanapki, pinezki, szpilki oraz igły, które mieli zamiar rozrzucić po podłodze i wypełnić nimi poduszki, płytę Dolly Parton ( _kompletny koszmar,_ argumentował Syriusz), a nawet zdechłego kota (Syriusz), pchły w pudełku na zapałki (Syriusz) oraz jeża, skunksa i dziką kunę w klatce (Syriusz). Aha, i Eliksir Przeczyszczający, ale to był akurat pomysł Rogacza.

Tuż po dotarciu na miejsce, chłopcy podjęli szereg kroków, mających zapewnić im dyskrecję oraz względnie zabezpieczyć. Wyjątkowo nie chcieli afiszować się zanadto w przeganianiu Krukonów z dormitorium, pamiętali bowiem o tym, że nawet drobna niesubordynacja może zostać surowo ukarana, bo zarówno McGonagall, jak i Filch, przez aferę zdjęciową utracili dużo cierpliwości. Black nakazał całemu towarzystwu zakryć dłonie gumowymi rękawicami do sprzątania, trochę „żeby nie zostawiać odcisków palców", ale bardziej „żeby nie dotykać skażonych przez nich rzeczy". Peter wyjął długi drut z kieszeni i zaczął mocować się z zamkiem, co było kompletnie bez sensu, zważywszy na to, że drzwi zamknięto w magiczny sposób. Huncwotom jednak zależało na zachowaniu odpowiedniego _klimatu,_ a tak banalne zaklęcia jak _Alohomora_ jedynie by go zepsuły.

Do środka dostali się dopiero wtedy, gdy potraktowana wcześniej _Petrificusem_ kuna ocknęła się i zaczęła drapać w swoją klatkę. Zaczęli od zwykłego, niedbałego zdemolowania całego dormitorium, w postaci rozrzucenia ubrań z szafy i kufrów, podarcia pergaminów z niedokończonymi esejami, wylania na dywan atramentu oraz wyrzucenia poduszek przez okno. Rozrzucili jeszcze trochę pierza, z tych poduszek, które postanowili zostawić i rozpruć, a potem rozproszyli się, a każdy z osobna obrał sobie inny cel i na nim skupił całą swoją energię.

Remus, który oświadczył, że z całym przedsięwzięciem nie ma nic wspólnego, zaszył się pod drzwiami, pilnował _kunę_ i _skunksa_ oraz stał na czatach, a przynajmniej tak brzmiała oficjalna wersja. Ukradkiem tłukł szklane przedmioty i rozsypywał pinezki, mając nadzieję, że któryś z siedmiorocznych Krukonów porani sobie nie tylko stopę, ale najlepiej każdą część ciała.

Peter najpierw obrabował szafki i kufry z tego, co mogło mu się jeszcze przydać. Do swojej torby recyklingowej wrzucał, jak się dało, wszystkie znalezione czekoladowe batoniki, ciasteczka miętowe i amerykańskie, cukierki barwiące język, fasolki wszystkich smaków, czekoladowe żaby, balonówki Drooble'ego, krówki domowej roboty, lizaki oraz bombonierki, łącznie z tymi z zeszłego Bożego Narodzenia. Następnie przemienił się w szczura i – myszkując w nieswoich rzeczach – pozostawił liczne ślady, świadczące o tym, że w walizach znajdował się gryzoń.

James szczególnie skupił się na łóżku Doriana, podmieniając jego maść na złamany nos na maść na hemoroidy. Sporą część bielizny Ślizgonek wepchnął do jego komody, oraz schował pod poduszką. Wydłubał łyżeczką resztki niezmywalnej mikstury ze słoika (aż dwa galeony w Zonku!) i gdzieniegdzie _ręka mu zadrżała,_ uroniając krople na ubrania jego _kuzyna._ Eliksir Przeczyszczający wlał do szklanki napełnionej wodą mineralną, a odrobinę eliksiru depilującego okolice bikini od Berty Proudfoot przelał prosto w buteleczkę ich szamponu do włosów.

Syriusz natomiast dał upust swojej kreatywności, zabawiając się sprejem. Stworzył amatorskie graffiti na suficie, tworząc wyzywające napisy (wśród których CHAMBERLAIN MA MAŁEGO należało do naprawdę najbardziej łagodnych).

Gdzieś po środku ich pieczołowitej pracy, zrodził się temat do rozmowy, poruszony przez Remusa. Zapytał się on bowiem o ich plany do Hogsmeade, a raczej poprosił, żeby ktoś pomógł mu śledzić Marlenę i Franka, bo chodziła plotka, że wrócili do siebie (oczywiście, nie powiedział tego wprost, ale Huncwoci znali go na tyle, żeby domyślić się, kiedy potrzebował pomocy w nękaniu). Syriusz, śmiejąc się jak hiena, odmówił, ale na swoje usprawiedliwienie przytoczył _przekomiczną_ rozmowę z Meadowes i to, co planuje zrobić.

― Nie sądzisz, że zaproszenie Titanic będzie lekko… _przewidywalne?_ – zakpił Rogacz, przecinając scyzorykiem materac łóżka Davisa tak, że wypadły z niego sprężyny. Jako że pomiędzy nim i Blackiem panowała zimna wojna, nie przegapił okazji, żeby go wyśmiać.

Syriusz prychnął, ze złością wypisując na suficie sprejem NUDZISZ MNIE.

― A ty, James? – zapytał z rezygnacją Remus. Klatka z kuną niebezpiecznie zadrżała. – Przyda mi się ktoś oprócz Petera, wiesz?

― Ej! – obruszył się Peter. W kącikach ust i na brodzie brudny był od czekolady.

― Jeśli uda mi się pozbyć Mary, to nie ma sprawy.

Syriusz przerwał wypisywanie na ścianie obraźliwych (lub – jak on wolał je nazywać – błyskotliwych) uwag i spojrzał na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

― Czy Ruda wie, że będziesz włóczyć się gdzieś z Rudą 2.0? – zapytał. Sprej poplamił mu cały przód polówki.

― Co? – zdziwił się Rogacz. Sam też na chwilę przerwał żłobienie różdżką dziury w podłodze.

Syriusz wyrzucił z siebie jęk czystej desperacji.

― Ruda 2.0 to McDziwka – oświadczył. – Czy Evans o tym wie?

― Evans sama kazała mi z nią iść – odparł po prostu, ze złością przekopując komplet piłek do gry w Qudditcha (w końcu mieszkało tutaj pięciu na siedmiu graczy Qudditcha w składzie Ravenclawu) na drugi koniec pokoju.

Wszyscy – łącznie z pałaszującym galaretową czaszkę Peterem i uspakajającym kunę Remusem – przerwali swoje roboty i zwrócili zszokowane twarze w kierunku Pottera. Owszem, znali Lily Evans sześć lat i byli świadomi, że miewała napady dziwnych szaleństw, ale zeswatanie Jamesa z Mary pasowało do niej niemal tak bardzo, jak do Śmiecierusa odżywka do włosów (to porównanie przytoczył na głos Syriusz).

James niechętnie, aczkolwiek pewnie, bo sam już nie mógł nadziwić się logiką rudowłosej dziewczyny i liczył, że chociaż jego przyjaciele pomogą ją przeanalizować jej procesy myślowe. Sprawozdanie zdał szybko, nie chcąc wchodzić za bardzo w temat. Jeśli powierzchowny wgląd na sytuację i brak pikantnych szczegółów mógł zadowolić Remusa i Petera, to Syriusz nawet nie ukrywał swojego niezadowolenia. Wypytywał Jamesa o wszystko – począwszy od tego, czy w klasie transmutacji była kreda, a skończywszy na tonie dziewczyny (― Ale bardziej „idź-z-nią-jeśli-nie-doceniasz-tego-co-masz" czy „uraziłeś-mnie-właśnie-śmiertelnie-mam-cię-w-dupie-odejdź"? – chciał wiedzieć _koniecznie)._ W końcu, po tym jak zirytowany James zaczął ignorować jego uwagi i pytania, postanowił wykpić całą sytuację:

― Evans chyba po aferze zdjęciowej coś poprzestawiało się w mózgu – odparł, kiwając głową w zamyśleniu. – Spieprzyła do Chamberlaina, bo go nikt nie nazywa tatusiem.

― Taa… i nie przysyła pieluch na śniadanie – dodał Peter, który nie mógł nacieszyć się tą sytuacją od śniadania. Remus spojrzał na niego wymownie.

― Kto właściwie rozpuścił tę plotkę? – zapytał cicho. – Myślisz, że Chamberlain?

― A kto? – parsknął śmiechem Potter. – Wiedział tylko on. Mary powiedziała, że on będzie milczeć, bo coś na niego ma, ale… najwyraźniej przestał już się nią przejmować.

Syriusz na chwilę przerwał swoje artystyczne zajęcie, spojrzał na Jamesa z niesmakiem i wyrzucił złośliwym tonem:

― A może to Ruda 2.0?

― Przestań ją tak nazywać – skrzywił się Potter. – Szybciej uwierzyłbym w to, że to _ty_ rozgadałeś to Larissie niż Mary.

Syriusz prychnął i chciał odpowiedzieć coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego, ale Peter przerwał im, jak zwykle nie wyczuwając, że lepiej siedzieć cicho:

― Titanic szalała dzisiaj rano – zachichotał. – Powtarzała, że musi porozmawiać z Evans i płakała, że nie spodziewała się, że coś takiego się stanie…

Teraz to Remus zaśmiał się nerwowo:

― Emmelina nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego.

Syriusz niechętnie potaknął.

― _Emmie_ nie ma w sobie tego dziwkowatego genu. Nie potrafiłaby ośmieszyć tyle osób na raz… Jaki miałaby w tym cel?

― Albo skąd by o tym wiedziała? – dopowiedział Potter, prychając głośno. – Chociaż… pieprzyła coś na mugoloznastwie, że musi porozmawiać ze mną i z tobą, i z Lily. I że musimy być tam wszyscy.

Syriusz głośno się zadumał.

― Skoro chciała rozmawiać _ze mną,_ to faktycznie coś mocno ją pieprznęło. Ale… wiesz co, James? Ona może wiedzieć o tym od siostry.

― Od Di? – zdziwił się Remus. – A ona skąd…?

― Czy to nie Argent zjawił się wtedy u nas? Po tym jak Phil… no wiesz, spadł z klifu? – spytał retorycznie. – On i Berta Jorkins – ta mała idiotka – rozbili się obok nas. Przecież Kenny McDonald nawet ich odwiedzał.

― Ale Diany nie było z nimi – zauważył spokojnie Rogacz. – Chyba, że dowiedziałaby się od Jorkins, ale po co miałaby się tym interesować?

― Diana chyba też tam była – pokręcił głową.

― Mówię ci, że nie!

― A ja ci mówię, że…

― Dobra, dobra, nieważne! – uciszył ich Remus, mający już dosyć ich głupich sprzeczek, które wybuchały co chwila dzisiejszego dnia. – Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić, James? – zmienił pośpiesznie temat. – Chyba nie zaprosisz Mary?

James już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy Black ponownie mu przerwał:

― Ale cały czas nie powiedziałeś mi, jak to się stało, że Evans…

― To nie jest istotne! – warknął Potter. – Ona po prostu zdenerwowała się, kiedy powiedziałem, że Mary mi się podoba i…

― Ale jak w ogóle rozmowa zeszła na taki tor? – naciskał Black, wciąż nieusatysfakcjonowany. Nalegał jeszcze przez chwilę, gdy nagle wpadł mu do głowy nowy pomysł, którym natychmiast postanowił się podzielić:

― Odegrajmy tę rozmowę! – poprosił. Remus spojrzał na niego ze zmęczeniem, a Peter jedynie zachichotał, bo zwykle robił to, kiedy nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. James wywrócił oczami i w przypływie frustracji cisnął lampką nocną prosto w krocze Blacka. Syriusz sprawnie odskoczył. – Chcę to sobie lepiej wyobrazić – naciskał. – Ty… ―machnął ręką w kierunku Pottera – ty bądź sobą, Peter będzie Chamberlainem, Luniak będzie Meadowes, a…

― Meadowes tam nie było – odparł James. Chociaż jego ton krzyczał, że Syriusz powinien zamknąć się w tej chwili, ten dobrze wiedział, iż Potter jedynie _udaje_ rozzłoszczonego.

― Och, i co z tego? – westchnął, przejeżdżając otwartą ręką po twarzy. Wyglądał jak zrezygnowany reżyser, który musiał mierzyć się ze strajkiem całej ekipy filmowej. – Nie zaszkodzi…

― Mogę być Lily – zaproponował wspaniałomyślnie Remus, skoro jego rola Dorcas Meadowes została wykreślona ze scenariusza.

― Nie, ja jestem Evans – zbył go Syriusz.

― To może ja będę Mead… ― zaproponował cichym głosem Peter, niepewnie nadgryzając orzechowego batona.

― TY JESTEŚ CHAMBERLAINEM!

― Ale ja nie chcę być Chamberlainem!

Syriusz wstrząsnął sprejem w nadziei, że zostało coś, z czego będzie mógł napisać na czole Petera: IDIOTA. Niestety, wszystko wykorzystał.

― Dobra – zaczął wspaniałomyślnie Remus, chcąc zażegnać rosnące niezadowolenie – to ja będę Dorianem, a Peter niech będzie…

― Nie, Peter jest Chamberlainem!

― W takim razie może będę Jamese…

― Peter, gnido, Rogaś jest Rogasiem!

― Ja się z wami nie bawię – uniósł ręce Potter, podchodząc do klatki z kuną. Naszła go ochota, żeby już ją wypuścić.

― Słyszysz – wskazał na niego palcem Black – nawet ma głos jak Rogaś!

James rozdziawił usta, bardziej z niesmaku niż faktycznego zaskoczenia.

― Jak mogę nie mieć głosu jak…

― Nie, nie, nie – uciszył go Syriusz. – Ty zostajesz Rogaczem, _bo zbyt pasujesz_. Cicho! – warknął, dramatycznie zasłaniając uszy dłońmi. Zaskakujące, jaki ten chłopak był _teatralny._ ― Tak więc jeszcze raz – Rogacz jako Rogacz, Luniak jako Meadowes, Glizdogon jako Chambe…

― Ale ja nie chcę…

Syriusz rzucił mu na twarz majtki Reginy Bulstrode.

― MA BYĆ JAK MÓWIĘ! – krzyknął. Peter wzdrygnął się, zdejmując z nosa bieliznę Ślizgonki. ― Rogacz jako Rogacz, ja jako Evans, Luniak jako Meadowes, Peter jako Chamberlain. Nie mamy McDziwki – zauważył, wykrzywiając usta w podkówkę. – Cholera.

― Dobra, daj spo… ― ciągnął James, ale po raz kolejny został zlekceważony machnięciem ręki.

― W takim razie, Luniak, musisz być i McDziwką i Meadowes – zadecydował Syriusz. – To może być trudne, bo obydwie dużo gadają, ale wierzę w cie…

― Jak mam być równocześnie i nią, i nią? – przerwał mu natychmiast Lunatyk, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Peter dostrzegł w tym swoją szansę i wypalił:

― Czy ja mogę być Mary?

― _Nie –_ warknął Syriusz i odwrócił się z powrotem do Remusa. –Luniak, możesz na przykład raz mówić wysoko, a raz nisko. I raz głupio, a raz… _dziwkowato._

― Dziwko…?

― Och, _dobrze –_ przerwał mu, chcąc jak najszybciej przejść do akcji. –W takim razie ja będę McDziwką. I Evans. Czasem idzie je pomylić. Wszyscy gotowi? I… _akcja!_

Przedstawienie rozpoczęło się o wiele za szybko, żeby aktorzy mogli się przygotować i odpowiednio wczuć w swoje nowe role. Peter – to znaczy, _przepraszam_ – Dorian nie zdążył jeszcze nawet skończyć jeść batona, a Syriusz już się do niego zbliżył.

― Och, Dorian – zatrzepotał rzęsami, w tej chwili udając na pewno Lily. – Miałam dzisiaj zmazę nocną, kiedy spałam u Pottera – kopnął Jamesa w goleń – i nie uwierzysz, kto mi się śnił…

― Czy dziewczyny mają zmazy nocne? – zapytał śmiertelnie poważnie Peter. James wywrócił oczami, a Remus zachichotał. ― Nie pytam jako Dorian, ale tak… ogólnie.

Syriusz odwrócił się na pięcie, chowając twarz w dłoniach, zupełnie jakby naprawdę był reżyserem i musiał mierzyć się z takim brakiem profesjonalizmu.

― A szczury mają? – zapytał złośliwie. Petera zakłopotało to pytanie.

― Wiesz…

― To nie jest ważne – machnął ręką, postanawiając wyciąć tę scenę. – Co się potem działo… aha, James – wchodzisz!

Potter spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. Syriusz podbiegł w jego stronę, podskakując jak czterolatka.

― Och, _na slipki Merlina!_ JAMES! Czemu podsłuchujesz moje rozmowy z Dorianem? – zaskrzeczał, wyrywając sobie włosy.

― Ja…

― Odejdź, Dorian! – Syriusz przerwał mu i odepchnął Petera prosto na ścianę. Jego pisk świadczył o tym, że nadepnął na pinezkę. – Pójdę z tobą do Hogsmeade, żebyśmy odtworzyli mój sen – wysłał mu całusa w powietrzu i zbliżył się do Jamesa.

― Posłuchaj… ― zaczął dramatycznie, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję – wiem, co sobie o mnie myślisz, ale ja _naprawdę_ nie umówiłam się z Chamberlainem.

― Przestań… ― warknął Potter, który chociaż wcale nie próbował odegrać w tamtej chwili _siebie,_ wypadł naprawdę przekonywująco.

― Ale James… ― zaczął chlipać, fatalnie naśladując płacz Evans. – Boże, jak to mogło się stać! Przecież wiesz, że… że to nie jest randka! Ja tam idę tylko w celach prokreacyjnych – wydmuchał nos w bieliznę Shaunee Greengrass. – Nie skreślaj naszej relacji! Jestem tylko człowiekie… to znaczy, piękną, inteligentną i wyemancypowaną _Prefekt!_ Przecież nie różnię się niczym od takiego aroganckiego bufona jak ty… a ty też tego potrzebujesz, bo tak powiedziała mi Dori…! ― potrząsnął Lupina.

― Syriusz jest taki przystojny! – zaświergotał Remus, machając bez sensu rękoma jak Meadowes. – Lily, Lily! – potrząsnął Blackiem. – Chodź! Pójdziemy go upolować!

James parsknął śmiechem. Syriusz wydawał się być zachwycony.

― _Doskonale! Tak, tak! –_ pochwalił go, promieniejąc. – _Co za talent aktorski, no przez moment myślałem, że tu faktycznie stoi Meadowes…_ Okej, profesjonalizm! – klasnął, ponownie zamieniając się w Lily Evans. ― Sam słyszałeś, James! I… i wybaczysz mi, prawda? W końcu dzisiaj w nocy się na mnie nie gniewałeś – posmerał go po klatce piersiowej.

James nie zareagował, dlatego Syriusz postanowił przejął i jego rolę. Złapał Potter za szczękę i zaczął nią poruszać, mówiąc przesadnie nisko:

― No dobrze. Umówisz się ze mną, Lilusiu? Przecież wiesz, że moje serce należy do ciebie. Chcę, żebyś wychowywała przyszłe pokolenie Potterów! Chodźmy, czyńmy miłość i nie zważajmy na Chamberlaina ani na plotki!

― _Ej_ – zareagował Peter, zajęty wyciąganiem ze stopy szeregu pinezek.

― Ale Potter… ― Syriusz nagle zmienił humor i odepchnął Jamesa na materac Davisa, w tamtej chwili cały w szwach. – Przecież ty jesteś arogancki i obrzydliwy, i siadasz na miotle… w ogóle fuj! Ale! Czekaj, mam pomysł! Kiedy ja będę z Dorianem – złapał Petera za tą nogę, którą unosił w powietrzu, by wyjąć z niej szpilki – ty możesz iść z Mary do Hogsmeade, a potem – klasnął w dłonie – zrobimy zamianę!

― Wchodzi Mary – szepnął dyplomatycznie, pchając Remusa prosto w ramiona Jamesa.

― Ale ja nie jestem w końcu Ma…

― A, racja! _Odejdź, wywłoko!_ – zaskrzeczał, pchając Remusa prosto na jedno z łóżek. Naskoczył na Jamesa (warto dodać, że wciąż leżał na łóżku). – JIMMY! JIMMY! O MÓJ BOŻE, JAKI TY JESTEŚ SEKSOWNY, NIE ZWLEKAJMY I CHODŹMY…

― Co się tu dzieje?

Cała czwórka chłopców zwróciła się w kierunku drzwi, skąd dobiegł głos. Peter momentalnie odstawił swoją stopę z powrotem na podłogę, Remus stanął za klatką z kuną, Syriusz podniósł się z _Jamesa,_ a ten wstał na równe nogi, krzywiąc się.

We framudze drzwi stali Dorian i Luis Hayes, jeden z jego współlokatorów. Pozostała trójka najwyraźniej jeszcze siedziała w gabinecie McGonagall. Z początku nikt nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Huncwoci byli zbyt wstrząśnięci, że ktoś ich przyłapał (może nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby Remus faktycznie stał na czatach, ale – jak miał tego dokonać – grając w przedstawieniu tak ważną rolę jak Dorcas Meadowes?), natomiast dwóch siódmorocznych Krukonów nie mogło uwierzyć, co się stało z ich sypialnią.

Jako pierwszy z konsternacji otrząsnął się Syriusz, podbiegając do Hayesa i Chamberlaina i krzycząc:

― Nowi aktorzy! – Dorian wyglądał, jakby miał mdłości, kiedy Syriusz złapał go za rękę i pociągnął na środek dormitorium (co ciekawe, ani razu nie wdepnęli na pinezki ani na szkło). – Okej, Peter, w takim razie ty będziesz Mary, a Chamberlain niech będzie Chamberlainem. James, ty powinieneś… ― spojrzał na niego wymownie – no wiesz, być zazdrosny. Meadowes – zerknął w kierunku coraz bardziej wstrząśniętego Remusa – możesz klekotać i panikować, a Mary… ty po prostu knuj i próbuj odciągnąć Jamesa z daleka od całej dramy.

Po czym odchrząknął

― _Dorian! Patrz, co dla ciebie mam! Moja bielizna!_ – zaświergotał, rzucając mu na twarz majtki bodajże Lydii Selwyn.

Chamberlain uderzył go w twarz. James natychmiast poderwał się, by oddać mu w imieniu swojego przyjaciela, gdy nagle magiczna siła odrzuciła go z powrotem na łóżko Davisa. Zerknął w kierunku drzwi. Luis Hayes wyciągnął różdżkę i wyglądał w tamtej chwili bardzo jak superbohater ze świetnie ułożoną fryzurą.

― Nie, tego już za wiele – pokręcił głową i opuścił różdżkę.

― Zgadzam się z panem, panie Hayes – poparł go Flitwick, pojawiając się nagle we framudze drzwi.

* * *

 **10.**

 _25 stycznia 1977_

 _[Kochana Lily], to znaczy, chciałem napisać_ _zła i wyrodna Córko_

 _Strasznie krępujące jest pisanie listu, kiedy ta głupia sowa dziobie mnie w palce. Przysięgam, Lily, jutro nie zagram w filharmonii na skrzypcach w takim stanie. Czy w Twojej szkole wypłacają odszkodowanie? Obawiam się, że za ranki na kciuku nie dostanę urlopu zdrowotnego._

 _Tak więc… Piszę do Ciebie z powodu [_ _niekłamanego niedowierzania i]_ _odczuwania oczywistej ojcowskiej troski. Caroline przyszła do mnie dzisiaj po południu, twierdząc, że zostawiła na górze swój stanik i że zrobiła to jeszcze wtedy, kiedy z nami mieszkała (czy istnieje bardziej nieogarnięta kobieta?!) i – mówię to z ręką na sercu – [gdyby nie_ ona _nie zawracałbym Ci teraz du]_ _to nie myśl sobie, że bym do Ciebie nie napisał. Zrobiłbym to z powodu tej wspomnianej przeze mnie rodzicielskiej troski._

 _Jedna z sów z Twojej szkoły wybiła dzisiaj szybę w kuchni i przyniosła mi szczególną [_ _rzecz, podarunek, świadectwo bezstresowego wychowania]_ _przesyłkę. Wyobraź sobie, że jakaś twoja koleżanka o_ _i[diotycznym]_ niezwykle wymyślnym _imieniu_ _(godnym żony Beethovena_ _Grindeline? Antoinette? Cleopatra? A nie, czekaj – wiem – Larissa) postanowiła zrobić mi uroczą niespodziankę i wysłać [kilka_ _pomników pornografii dziecięcej]_ _zdjęć Twoich i Twoich Przyjaciół. Przyjaciela._

 _Wiesz… uważam oczywiście, że James jest_ _przeuroczym_ _,_ _porządnym_ _przystojnym, dorastającym chłopcem, a Ty jesteś moją atrakcyjną, dorastającą córką, ale – mimo wszystko – prosiłbym Cię o [_ _darowanie mi takich widoków, stosowanie lepszego zabezpieczenia niż gumki]_ _nierobienie niczego pod przymusem. Może i moja… PRZESTROGA… przyszła do Ciebie lekko nie na czas, ale chyba wszyscy wiemy, że nawet gdyby tak nie było, i tak [_ _zrobiłabyś po swojemu]_ _byś mnie nie posłuchała. Przypuszczam, że w Twojej sytuacji też bym tak postąpił. W sumie… to ja też nie słuchałem ojca, kiedy miałem szesnaście lat i trzysta sześćdziesiąt jeden dni._

 _Zanim jednak spalisz moje wypociny, prosiłbym Cię o wzięcie tych słów do serca. W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości dotyczących [_ _inicjacji seksualnej (za późno) antykoncepcji (nie jestem znawcą)]_ _relacji damsko-męskich możesz do mnie napisać. Nie będę Cię potępiał ani oceniał pochopnie, bo – jak już wspomniałem – pamiętam siebie w Twoim wieku._

 _I, na Chopina, Lily – następnym razem znajdźcie sobie pokój, co? Cała szkoła i rodzina nie musi znać szczegółów twojego życia seksualnego._

 _Twój stary,_

 _Ethan_

 _PS. Jak Chase sobie radzi w nowej szkole? Przesyłam dla Was obojga bajgle, bo byłem niedawno w Nowym Jorku w związku z przedpremierą_ Evity _(zaproszono mnie jako grubą rybę, cudowne przedstawienie, jestem ciekaw, jak_ Don't cry for me, Argentina _zabrzmiałoby w twoim wykonaniu)_

Lily długo miętoliła list ojca, przygniatając go, rozprostowując, potem ponownie zwijając w kulkę, i obrywając rogi papeterii. Żadne z tych działań nie przyniosło jej ani ulgi, ani spokoju, ani chociaż zrozumienia. Odkąd przyszedł do niej wczoraj wieczorem, w samym środku jej transmutacyjnej sesji naukowej, bezpowrotnie odwrócił jej myśli od przemian zwierzęcych i człowieczych, a przypomniał o ostatniej sytuacji.

Merlinie, jak ona nie znosiła Larissy! Ośmieszenie Lily przed całą szkołą nie wystarczyło – musiała wysłać list do jej ojca, po to, żeby nabijał się z Evans przez najbliższe dziesięć lat, a może nawet dłużej. I co ona miała mu odpisać? Że nie przeszła żadnej… _inicjacji seksualnej?_ Że tylko śnieg wpadł jej z kaptura za kołnierz? Czy w ogóle by uwierzył?

Na pewno nie.

Lily pogrążyłaby się jeszcze bardziej. Zerknęła z rozpaczą na korespondencję i przeczytała całą wiadomość od ojca jeszcze raz, jakby chciała, żeby na zawsze wyrył się na ścianach jej czaszki.

Czytając pomiędzy wersami wiedziała już, że jej była macocha, Caroline, po raz kolejny nawiedziła ojca. Często to robiła, wmawiając mu, że musi zabrać swoje rzeczy do nowego mieszkania w Londynie, podczas gdy goszcząc się w od zawsze zabałaganionym domu Evansów, mogła polepszyć sobie humor, sądząc, że Rachel jest o wiele gorszą żoną niż ona była swego czasu. W tym czasie przyszedł ten nieszczęsny list od Larissy, zawierający zapewne podrasowane zdjęcia, Caroline je zobaczyła (o Boże!) i kazała swojemu byłemu mężowi napisać do Lily moralizującą wiadomość (słodki Merlinie!), żeby przemówić jej do rozsądku (no nie!). Ethan zrobił to po swojemu, wyśmiewając wszystko i przy okazji po raz pierwszy w historii pisząc do niej osobiście, a nie przez którąś ze swoich żon. Aha, i zepsuł jej doszczętnie wieczór naukowy, kopnął już i tak swoją leżącą córkę i przypieczętował dla niej nędzną przyszłość.

Czy powinna zgłosić się do Larissy po odszkodowanie, tak jak jej ojciec?

I – na Morganę – czy Larissa w ogóle _wiedziała,_ czym jest odszkodowanie?!

Załkała cicho i przeniosła spojrzenie na otwartą książkę – _Transmutacja dla zaawansowanych._ Nie mogła się skupić na niczym, co przeczytała. Już dawno przestała łudzić się, że w przeciągu dwóch dni uda jej się nadrobić to, co powinna opanować w pół roku (jak obiecała McGonagall), tym bardziej, że przestała rozumieć z transmutacji _cokolwiek_ mniej więcej w drugim semestrze czwartej klasy.

Chciała płakać. Chciała płakać i użalać się nad sobą.

I zabić Chamberlaina.

I Jo.

I McGonagall.

I Pottera, bo chociaż niczym nie zawinił w tej akurat materii, nie zaszkodzi skutecznie się go pozbyć.

Przekartkowała gwałtownie stronę, o mało nie rozrywając podręcznika na strzępy. Oczami wodziła po tekście, ogarniała wzrokiem kolejne linijki i kolumny tekstu, ale chociaż rozumiała znaczenie słów, nie potrafiła połączyć je w żadną logiczną całość, jakby kolejne części w zdaniach zostały poprzestawiane. Zastanawiała się, czy profesorowie transmutacji wykładają w jakimś innym, nieznanym nikomu języku. I czy choć jeden z nich napisał książkę po angielsku?

Umierała powolną śmiercią w naukowych sidłach, bolał ją krzyż, kark i głowa, a pogubione i niesforne myśli wciąż wymykały się i błąkały po zabronionych rejonach jej umysłu. Tańczyły wokół jednego tylko tematu, wszelkie inne nie zaszczycając choć spojrzeniem. Interesował je tylko temat zdjęć, poszukiwanie winnego oraz – co mniej abstrakcyjne – James, Dorian i dziwna sytuacja, w którą się z nimi wplątała.

 _Czym ja zawiniłam?,_ pomyślała, przeklinając w myślach wszystkich znanych jej bogów i bohaterów historycznych. Chcąc spędzić ostatnie chwile swojego życia w miarę przyjemnie, sięgnęła po ojcowskiego bajgla. Słodki smak Manhattanu, Broadwayu i samej Ameryki przeniknął ją na wskroś, a Lily momentalnie poczuła się jak mała dziewczynka, która siedząc zbyt długo u koleżanki, zapragnęła wrócić do domu.

 _Do Alabamy,_ pomyślała z zachwytem. _Na farmę kukurydzy. Albo nawet do tej dziury, Cokeworth pod Staines. Byle daleko z tego miejsca._

To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy chciała uciec z Hogwartu. Odkąd trafiła do zamku w wieku jedenastu lat, świata nie widziała poza tym miejscem. Przywiązała się do niego całym sercem i nie potrafiła przywołać w myślach żadnej prawdopodobnej sytuacji, która sprawiłaby, że mogłaby się do niego zrazić. Z Hogwartem nierozerwalnie wiązały się najważniejsze elementy jej życia – przyjaźń, nauka, magia… poczucie wyjątkowości. Od zawsze różniła się od swoich rówieśników – w mugolskim świecie nazywaną tą inność dziwactwem, a tutaj… tutaj stawało się bardziej darem, niezwykłością.

Ale teraz już się tak nie czuła. Bardziej niż wyjątkowa była… _samotna._

Zagryzła wargę, sięgając po kolejnego bajgla. Zdziwiła się, kiedy namacała palcami coś ciepłego i gładkiego… o strukturze zupełnie innej niż pieczywo. Odwróciła głowę. Trzymała właśnie cudzą rękę, zupełnie jakby powstrzymywała ją od kradzieży jej bajgli. Uniosła wzrok.

I niemal natychmiast zabrała dłoń.

― Cześć, Lily – szepnął słodki sopran, tonem strapionym, zmęczonym i wyniszczonym.

― E…Emmelina?

Niewątpliwie to właśnie ona stała przed nią, ale wcale nie wyglądała jak zazwyczaj. Zamiast mundurka, wciągnęła na siebie niebieską, dziecięcą spódniczkę oraz brzydką, miodową bluzkę z babeczką i truskawkami, przypominającą górę od piżamy. Zwisała jej komicznie z ramion, zapewne o trzy rozmiary za duża. Blond strąki zgarnięte zostały w ciasną spinkę, przypominając rozgotowany, tłusty makaron spaghetti. Zamiast makijażu twarz okryła nierówno rozłożoną maścią. Oczy podpuchły jej, chyba od płaczu.

― Mogę? – spytała cicho, nie odrywając ręki od reklamówki z bajglami. Lily pokiwała głową.

― M…muszę z tobą porozmawiać – odparła dzielnie, ale ze ściśniętym gardłem.

Rudowłosa uniosła jedną brew.

― Serio? – mruknęła. Nie chciała być niemiła, ale zabrzmiało to uszczypliwie i możliwie jeszcze bardziej zdeprymowało Emmę. – Siadaj – westchnęła, zabierając z ławy swoje podręczniki, notatki i inne straszydła.

Emmelina usiadła, sztywno wyprostowana. Ręce oparła o blat stał, tak, że z ciałem tworzyły kąt prosty.

― Ominął cię wczoraj protest – odparła, przełykając głośno ślinę. Lily pokiwała głową, lekko niegrzecznie. – Wiem, że lubisz protesty.

― A co? W jednej chwili siedzieliście w ławkach, a w drugiej wszyscy równocześnie wyszliście na korytarze i zaczęliście palić podręczniki?

― Nie… - zachichotała nerwowo. Sięgnęła do policzka, jakby chciała odgarnąć włosy za ucho, zanim zorientowała się, że je związała. Skrzywiła się i wytarła w swoją bluzkę maź, oblepiającą jej palce. ― Huncwoci zorganizowali pikietę ekologiczną – przełknęła głośno ślinę. – Tak myślę, że to oni. Był to protest przeciwko jedzeniu mięsa. Kurczaki i prosiaki nagle ożyły i zaczęły terroryzować Wielką Salę.

Lily wybałuszyła oczy.

― Pi…pikietę ekologiczną?! W sensie, przywiązywaliście się do drzew i oblepialiście naklejkami ze zdjęciami zwierząt hodowlanych? Rozdawali broszurki i mówili, że jeśli w jednej chwili przestano by tuczyć trzodę na rzeź i przesłano to pożywienie do krajów trze…

― Nie wiem – przerwała jej natychmiast. – Niespecjalnie… tam byłam. Wpadłam tylko po masło orzechowe.

Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów rozpięła torbę i wyciągnęła ze środka wielki słoik. Na etykietce znajdował się gruby, roześmiany bóbr z długimi zębami oraz spadające z nieba orzechy laskowe. Emmelina zanurzyła swojego bajgla w gęstym, brązowym kremie.

― Chodzi mi o to – wydukała, pomiędzy kolejnymi łapczywymi gryzami – że James pewnie zrobił to dla ciebie… bo bardzo mu na tobie zależy.

Lily nie chciało się kłócić z Emmeliną, że urządzenie pikiety ekologicznej, aby wyrwać dziewczynę było tak podobne do Jamesa, jak do Filcha rozdawanie na korytarzach cukierków. Nie chciała wyrywać jej z wiecznie słonecznej Bajlandii.

Zapewne Huncwoci znowu coś kombinowali, a może to był po prostu jeden, wielki kawał, a nie faktyczne wystąpienie przeciw zjadaczom mięsa? Lily była zbyt przygnębiona, żeby żałować, iż nie widziała min tych wszystkich osób, którym żywe kurczaki wyskoczyły z talerza.

― I – ciągnęła Emmelina zagubionym tonem, jakby sama nie wiedziała, do czego zmierzała – ja powinnam o tym pamiętać.

― O czym ty…

Emma zapowietrzyła się. Jej twarz stała się bardziej okrągła, niczym balon, który został nadmuchany.

― Kiedy masz egzamin z transmutacji? – pisnęła, chcąc zmienić temat. Sięgnęła po łyżeczkę, teraz wyjadając masło orzechowe na sucho.

Lily spojrzała na nią krytycznie.

― Dzisiaj po lekcjach – prychnęła. – Ale nie po to chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać.

― No… _nie_ – zgodziła się Emmelina, wyglądająca jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać. – Chodzi o to, że prawdopodobnie zaczniesz wrzeszczeć i nie dasz mi wyjaśnić, i…

― _Emma._

Blondynka skuliła się w sobie. Masło czekoladowe wyślizgnęło jej się z trzęsących rąk.

― To w końcu wyjdzie na jaw – szepnęła, kręcąc głową. – Bo Lily… to _ja_ dałam Pięknościom zdjęcie twoje i Jamesa.

* * *

 **L** ily zapukała donośnie do drzwi gabinetu profesor McGonagall. Odczekała grzecznościowe pół minuty, ale po tym, jak nikt jej nie odpowiedział, nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi ani drgnęły. Zapukała jeszcze raz. Wciąż nikt nie odpowiadał. Rozejrzała się wokół, jakby sądziła, że nauczycielka gdzieś się przed nią schowała. Oprócz kilku zbroi, zakurzonych parapetów i obleganych ławek, na korytarzu nie znalazło się nic interesującego.

Przed nią wciąż stała grupka uczniów, czekająca na przesłuchanie w sprawie afery zdjęciowej. Jedna z czwartoklasistek kazała jej ustawić się na końcu kolejki, chyba nie mając pojęcia, że to za sprawą Lily wybuchło całe to śledztwo. A zresztą… jakie to miało teraz znaczenie? Każda osoba, która tu jeszcze stała, była niewinna. Prawdziwy ciemiężca Lily wczoraj uciekł przed swoim przesłuchaniem.

― Możecie spadać – oświadczyła zrezygnowanym głosem. – Ja i Jo Prewett piszemy dzisiaj egzamin, a potem McGonagall go sprawdza. Potrwa to kilka godzin.

Nikt się nie ruszył.

― Nie podpuszczasz nas? – zapytała jakaś trzecioklasistka. – Ponoć wszyscy, którzy uciekli z kolejki automatycznie wpisali się na listę winnych.

Ruda przełknęła ślinę. Nie wiedziała, jak wiele osób zignorowało wezwanie McGonagall, ale jedna na pewno już się na tej liście znajdowała.

I za ucieczkę, i za faktyczne przewinienia.

Coś ścisnęło ją kurczowo w brzuchu, niczym wewnętrzne, gigantyczne imadło.

― Uwierz mi, wiem coś na ten tem…

Przerwała, bo jakaś mała istotka zbliżyła się do niej i złapała z niepokojem za rękę. Była to niziutka (niższa nawet od Lily, a więc mierząca nie więcej niż metr pięćdziesiąt), piegowata dziewczyna z rudymi włosami, wyglądająca na młodszą siostrę Lily. Zwróciła ona w jej kierunku wielkie, załzawione oczęta i wydukała:

― Jesteś prefektem, prawda? – szepnęła, wskazując palcem na odznakę z literą „P", którą Lily – wedle swojego zwyczaju – przypięła na krawat. Obok niej znajdowało się mnóstwo innych plakietek, stanowiących pewną część jej osobowości, ułamek poglądów i cech – począwszy od WEGETARIANKA, a skończywszy na ZATRZYMAĆ KONSUPCJONIZM! Lily wypięła intuicyjnie pierś.

― Em… _na razie?_

Rudowłosa spojrzała na nią błagalnie.

― Powiesz McGonagall, że ja nic nie zrobiłam? Ja nawet nie znam tej dziewczyny, której zdjęcia wczoraj rozwieszało pół szkoły – pociągnęła nosem. – Tata mnie zabije, jeśli wylecę z Hogwartu, a ja…

― Okej… wierzę ci – powiedziała Lily, lekko zakłopotanym głosem. – Widać, że nie znasz tej dziewczyny.

Dotknęła ramienia rudej i uśmiechnęła się słabo. Nigdy nie potrafiła rozmawiać z dziećmi, a tym bardziej pocieszać zapłakaną trzynastolatkę. Dorastała w rodzinie ze starszą siostrą, która nie potrzebowała opieki Lily. W dodatku nie wiedziała, jak ma jej wytłumaczyć, dlaczego wierzy, że jest ona niewinna. _To moje zdjęcia rozwieszano, był na nich też chłopak, którego nie znoszę i który od wczoraj nie znosi także mnie. Aha, fotografię wykonał jego najlepszy kumpel, a Pięknościom przekazała ją moja przyjaciółka, żeby zemścić się na tym kumplu-fotografie, a swoim byłym chłopaku… też będziesz miała takie problemy w moim wieku._

Szybko odwróciła się, byle tylko nie musieć kontynuować tej rozmowy, i złapała za klamkę. W tej samej chwili ktoś z drugiej strony postanowił pociągnąć drzwi do siebie. Lily pisnęła i wpadła prosto na Jo Prewett, trzymającej w rękach pudło z cukierkami. W ostatniej chwili udało jej się utrzymać równowagę i nie potoczyć się razem z Ślizgonką na podłogę. Szok pourazowy jednak pozostał, kiedy nieśmiało zamknęła drzwi za sobą i oparła się o nie, łapiąc za serce.

― Hej – odparła Jo ze sztucznym uśmieszkiem. – Chcesz może cukiereczka na szczęście?

I podsunęła jej pod nos swoje pudło z cukierkami-szklakami, mogące wykarmić zapewne połowę uczniów tej szkoły. Lily spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem.

Jej matka, a potem wszystkie macochy, zawsze powtarzały, żeby nie przyjmowała żadnych prezentów od typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Chociaż Lily wątpiła, że Jo naszpikowała te cukierki substancją odurzającą albo trucizną, zdecydowała, że w tym momencie pozostanie grzeczną dziewczynką.

― Hmm… _nie?_

Jo westchnęła ciężko i odwróciła się do niej tyłem, skrzecząc:

― Czy pani chce cukiereczka, profesor McGonagall?

Lily zmarszczyła czoło, ale postanowiła nie bawić się w analizowanie zachowania Jo. W podobnym szoku była profesor McGonagall. Nawet ona postanowiła wziąć do serca rady matek Lily (a może także swojej?) i odmówiła.

― To co ja mam teraz z nimi zrobić? – zapytała retorycznie. – Wyrzucić?

― Możesz je zjeść – zaproponowała Evans, przypominając sobie, że przecież nie lubi się z Jo.

Oblizała wargi, wyprostowała się i ignorując Ślizgonkę i jej życiowe problemy, wyminęła ją w przejściu i ruszyła w kierunku profesorki. Zerknęła na nią niepewnie. McGonagall na zmordowaną, rozczarowaną i wściekłą – zdecydowanie nie był to pożądany przez Lily zestaw, ale musiała spróbować. Spróbować uratować swoją przyszłość.

― Em, pani profesor? – zapytała cicho. McGonagall spojrzała na nią surowo i potaknęła. – Czy ja mogłabym… _eee…_ napisać ten egzamin w innym terminie?

Kobieta uniosła spojrzenie znad jakieś transmutacyjnej książki i zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię, tak jak potrafiła najlepiej. Lily poczuła się strasznie zażenowana.

― Innym terminie? – powtórzyła jak echo McGonagall, przyglądając jej się chłodno. Evans wyrzuciła z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk. Usta profesorki zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej. Czekała na wyjaśnienia.

Ale co Lily miała jej powiedzieć? Że nie uczyła się w ogóle, bo myślała, że podstępem uda jej się z tego egzaminu wywinąć? Że skupiła się na robieniu Projektu Absolwenckiego z Dorianem Chamberlainem, ale on kazał zejść mu z oczu po aferze zdjęciowej? Że nie poddała się i zaraz potem zaatakowała Luke'a Davisa, który – również przez tę aferę – pomyślał, iż jest łatwa i zaczął się do niej dobierać w bibliotece?

A może… może po prostu powie o aferze?

― Bo… ― udała, że łamie jej się głos. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Jo ledwo powstrzymuje parsknięcie śmiechem. Jak zwykle, zdążyła przejrzeć jej myśli. – Nie czuję się po prostu na siłach – odparła rozpaczliwie. – Wie pani… pani, profesor… _te zdjęcia…_

― Czy znalazła już pani tego zboczeńca? – przerwała jej Jo, udając przejętą i przeżywającą nieszczęście Lily. – Nie wiem, co się dzieje z tą dzisiejszą młodzieżą…

― Za dużo antybiotyków w kurczakach – mruknęła Lily, krzyżując ręce na piersi i kręcąc głową. – Są zahormonowani.

McGonagall przyglądała im się z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Przez chwilę milczała, zastanawiając się nad tym, co usłyszała. Jedyną oznaką, że łagodnieje, było stopniowe rozluźnianie zaciśniętych warg. Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy profesorka westchnęła głośno i odparła:

― _Tak._ Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo jestem zdumiona – tak, zdumiona i _rozczarowana._ Nie chciałam cię w to mieszać, Evans, chociaż powinnam – spojrzała na nią z mniejszą surowością niż zazwyczaj. – Dobrze wiesz, że wałęsanie się po cieplarniach oraz… oraz _obnażanie się tam,_ jest uderzającym łamaniem regulaminu.

Lily spuściła głowę, chociaż wcale nie było jej przykro. Czuła się o wiele zbyt poszkodowana, żeby obwiniać się za jakieś szwendanie po ciszy nocnej.

― Ale to, co zrobił jakiś uczeń naszej szkoły jest nieporównanie bardziej _karygodne_ niż zachowanie twoje i Pottera. Więc, _tak_ … rozumiem twój ból.

Jo pokiwała głową, jakby ona też rozumiała _ten ból._ Evans wolała nie wyobrażać sobie sytuacji, w której ktoś porozwieszałby intymne zdjęcia Jo i Petera (czy oni byli jeszcze razem?). _Zginęliby wszyscy._ Począwszy od Emmeliny, przez Syriusza, a skończywszy na Pettigrew.

― Dzięk…

― Ale nie mogę odwołać ci tego egzaminu.

Lily miała ochotę zakląć.

― Umawiałyśmy się jednak, że napiszesz wszystko bezbłędnie – spojrzała na nią wymownie. – W związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami, wystarczy mi osiemdziesiąt procent, panno Evans. Jeśli naprawdę się _uczyłaś,_ nie powinnaś mieć z tym problemu. A teraz siadajcie, zaraz zaczynamy.

Evans jęknęła głośno i powlekła się w stronę ostatniej ławki. Mijając Jo, podebrała z jej pudła garść cukierków. Miała nadzieję, że są naszpikowane arszenikiem albo Wywarem Żywej Śmierci. W tej chwili czuła jakąś dziwną satysfakcję z nieposłuszeństwa. Jo uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i podreptała za nią, siadając w sąsiedniej ławce.

 _Cudownie,_ pomyślała Lily. _Będzie oglądać mój upadek._

 _Będę,_ odpowiedział jej głosik Jo w głowie. Evans wzdrygnęła się. Niemal zapomniała o tym, że umysły jej i Prewett wciąż są połączone.

Nie miała jednak czasu na żadne myślowe riposty (ani nawet na narzekanie, dlaczego tyle przykrych rzeczy musiało dopaść ją równocześnie), bo profesorka podeszła do niej z plikiem kartek w dłoni. Lily odebrała swój arkusz egzaminacyjny, z wściekłością wpisując w miejsce na imię i nazwisko: L. . Jo nie musiała podsłuchiwać jej myśli, żeby wiedzieć, co w tej chodzi jej po głowie. Wyraz twarzy miała zanadto wymowny. Każdy cal ciała wyrywał się, żeby wykrzyknąć: „Niech ktoś mnie zabije!".

― Jest siedemnasta czternaście – odparła ze stoickim spokojem McGonagall, wręczając Jo podobny, ale jednak inny arkusz. – Piszecie do osiemnastej czterdzieści cztery.

Machnęła różdżką, a w powietrzu zmaterializował się eteryczny stoper, odliczający ich czas. Na szczęście nie cykał ani w żaden inny sposób nie dawał o sobie znać. Jakby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, to warunki do pisania były wręcz idealne – ani nikt nie obijał paznokciami o ławkę, ani nie tupał o podłogę, ani nawet nie szeptał po kątach. Panowała cisza i spokój, przesiąknięta głębokim skupieniem i zadumą.

Problem w tym, że to jeszcze bardziej pogarszało sprawę. Było tak nienaturalnie i korzystnie dla myślenia, że aż przerażająco. Jak cisza przed burzą, a raczej – pomiędzy burzami. Jak cichy zabójca, dopadający swoją ofiarę we śnie.

 _Dlaczego?_ , pomyślała Lily, przyjmująca najbardziej lekceważącą postawę, na jaką było ją stać. Niedbale zerknęła na pierwsze polecenie. _Dalej._ Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na pytaniu numer czternaście. _Dalej._

 _Może zacznę od zadań otwartych,_ pomyślała ze zgrozą, przekartkowując głośno kolejne kartki i zarazem zaburzając idealną atmosferę pisana. Jo się skrzywiła.

Lily szybko ogarnęła wzrokiem całą część otwartą. Wyglądała równie beznadziejnie, jak zamknięta – ale! – z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że na ostatniej stronie znajduje się polecenie, na które znała odpowiedź. _Byle tak dalej,_ pomyślała i zabrała się do pracy.

Czas mijał. Egzamin był koszmarny. Lily zostało tylko dwadzieścia minut, a pewna była odpowiedzi na jakieś dziesięć pytań. Strzelała przez całą zamkniętą część, przesadnie często wybierając odpowiedź B. Nawet teraz uzupełniła niecałą połowę.

Z nudów rozpoczęła pierwiastkowanie, a potem zajęła się obliczaniem prawdopodobieństwa. Jaka strategia byłaby lepsza? Co gdyby uparła się na tylko jedną odpowiedź (czyli B), zakreślając ją we wszystkich pytaniach? Wtedy istniało dwadzieścia pięć procent szans, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Znając szczęście Lily – jakieś czternaście. Drugą pulę punktów zgarniała część otwarta, a gdyby w jakiś sposób udało jej się uzupełnić ją w całości poprawnie, to to wciąż marne pięćdziesiąt siedem procent. Za mało.

A może wykreślić odpowiedzi zupełnie absurdalne i zastosować najlepszą znaną jej wyliczankę? Ile by jej to zajęło? Czy zdążyłaby wyliczyć wszystkie odpowiedzi przez pozostałe piętnaście minut? Wątpliwe. Z ciężkim westchnieniem wróciła do zaznaczania odpowiedzi B, gdy nagle wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego:

 _Furettum metam,_ rozległ się dźwięk w jej głowie. Lily odskoczyła jak przerażona.

 _Co?!,_ „odmyślała", zerkając w kierunku Jo.

 _Pytanie numer dwadzieścia. To zaklęcie brzmi furettum metam._

Zerknęła na swój arkusz egzaminacyjny. Na zadaniu dwudziestym w części otwartej trzymała właśnie pióro, ale zupełnie nie zwracała na nie uwagi, zajęta czytaniem pytania szóstego w części zamkniętej. Wzruszyła ramionami i szybko nabazgrała: _furettum metam._ Nawet jeśli Jo robiła sobie z niej żarty, to i tak nie wpadłaby na nic lepszego.

 _Dz…dzięki?,_ „mruknęła" w myślach, starając się nie patrzeć na Jo. Była niemal pewna, że ta się uśmiechnęła.

 _Zamiast tego możesz podać mi przykład składnika eliksirów, które pozyskujemy od zwierząt._

 _Bezoar,_ wypaliła bez zastanowienia Lily. W jej głowie bowiem dziedzina eliksirów zajmowała szczególne miejsce, gdzie wątpliwości po prostu się nie wkradały.

 _Okej,_ Jo nabazgrała to na swoim arkuszu. _Przynajmniej cztery zaklęcia cnotliwe i współczesne._

 _Pięć zasad dobrej przemiany zwierzęcej._

 _Dwa główne składniki Wywaru Żywej Śmierci._

 _Stworzenia niepodlegające przemianom standardowym._

 _Czwórka Greengrassa…_

 _Różnica w przemianach humanoidalnych i człowieczych…_

― Skończyłam! – odparła Jo jakiś czas później, po tym jak pomogła Lily uporać się w całości z częścią otwartą. Poderwała się energicznie z krzesła i ruszyła w kierunku biurka McGonagall…

I wtedy upadła.

Lily od razu zrozumiała, że był to upadek wyćwiczony i celowy, ale McGonagall siedziała za daleko, żeby zauważyć wyprostowane ręce Jo, kiedy leciała do tyłu. Albo po prostu nie znała tego ruchu.

Evansówna natomiast znała go dobrze, musiała go znać, po tym jak tygodniami obserwowała zmagania swojej siostry – cheerleaderki i entuzjastki gimnastyki. Taką samą pozycję przybierała zawsze Petunia, kiedy prezentowała przewrót tyłem z pozycji stojącej. Sekret tkwił w odpowiednim ułożeniu rąk i pewności w ruchach. Chociaż Jo na pewno nic nie zabolało, upadła bardzo głośno i dramatycznie.

Profesorka natychmiast poderwała się z miejsca.

― Co się stało?

― P…poślizgnęłam się – wydukała Jo, podnosząc się na łokcie i idealnie imitując zbolały głos. ― Merlinie, ale ze mnie łajza.

McGonagall pomknęła ku niej w zaskakująco szybkim tempie. Uklękła na jedno kolano i uniosła rękę, by dotknąć podkulonej łydki Jo, ale ta nie pozwoliła jej na to, głośno krzycząc i panikując.

― Ała, ała, ała, ała! – piszczała. Lily ledwo zdusiła parsknięcie śmiechem.

 _Jaka ściema,_ pomyślała. Wiedziała jednak, że musi kontynuować cały ten cyrk, bo cokolwiek Jo chciała wskórać, przewracając się na środku klasy, na pewno miało jakiś związek z egzaminami.

― Nic ci nie jest? – spytała śmiertelnie poważnie i już chciała zerwać się z ławki, gdy zatrzymał ją autorytarny głos profesorki:

― Nie ruszaj się, Evans!

Lily podniosła łokcie, dotąd oparte na rogach ławki, jakby chciała przyjąć pozycję obronną. I wtedy zauważyła wielkie, szmaragdowe plamy zaczynające się od mankietów, biegnące przez całą długość przedramienia, a kończące się na załamaniu łokcia.

Plamy atramentu.

Wybałuszyła oczy, wpatrując się w swój arkusz egzaminacyjny, a raczej – na kartę odpowiedzi, do której wprowadzała te wszystkie odpowiedzi B. Jo, upadając, trąciła dłonią kałamarz, i zrobiła to na tyle zręcznie, że oprócz polówki Lily i części zamkniętej, żaden inny przedmiot nie ucierpiał. Pieczołowicie wypełniony arkusz z zadaniami otwartymi – tymi, na które odpowiedzi podyktowała jej Jo, nawet w najmniejszym calu nie został umoczony atramentem.

McGonagall te to zauważyła, zbliżając się do ławki Lily z dość nieprzeniknioną miną. Evansówna zauważyła, że lekko się uśmiechnęła, obserwując w całości wypełnioną część otwartą.

― Czy mogę to zabrać? – zapytała, sięgając po część kartek. Lily ochoczo pokiwała głową.

McGonagall nachyliła się teraz ku karcie odpowiedzi. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyszeptała jakąś formułkę, a potem…

Zniknął atrament. Zniknął atrament, ale nie tylko ten rozlany, lecz również nałożony wcześniej, skupiający się wokół rubryki B. Karta odpowiedzi została nienaruszona i czysta, zupełnie jakby dopiero co spoczęła na ławce ucznia przed egzaminem.

Profesorka zamrugała oczami ze zdumieniem.

― To dziwne… Pamiętasz swoje odpowiedzi, Evans?

Lily ukradkiem zerknęła na Jo. Chichotała. Nie, no, ta dziewczyna przechodziła samą siebie.

― Em… nie – odparła, trochę zgodnie z prawdą, a trochę nie. Zdecydowanie nie musiała pamiętać odpowiedzi, bo prawie zawsze zakreślała odpowiedź B, ale też nie mogła tego zrobić, skoro nawet nie czytała poleceń ze zrozumieniem.

― Zaznaczyłaś może na arkuszu – mruknęła McGonagall, wyciągając spod karty odpowiedzi lekko mniej dotknięty przez atrament spis zadań zamkniętych. Lily jednak wiedziała, że nic tam nie zrobiła – w końcu – po raz kolejny – jedynie wybierała odpowiedzi na chybił trafił, do tego nie potrzeba czytania poleceń.

McGonagall westchnęła ciężko, zerkając teraz w kierunku trzęsącej się ze śmiechu – lub bólu, interpretacja nie została narzucona – Jo.

― Ciebie zabiorę do skrzydła szpitalnego – odparła. – Ale sądzę, że jeśli chcesz awansu do wyższej klasy, powinnaś zastanowić się nad jakąś dobrą lekcją chodzenia.

― Rozwój musi iść dwoma filarami, Jo – odparła złośliwie Lily. – Intelektualnym i fizycznym.

― Och, wie pani co, pani profesor? – mruknęła Prewett, uśmiechając się czarująco. – Czuję się już lepiej. Chyba nawet… ― jęknęła teatralnie i z przesadnym wysiłkiem podniosła się na równe nogi – …wstanę.

McGonagall spojrzała na nią krytycznie.

― Och, doprawdy.

Jo błysnęła zakłopotanym uśmiechem.

― To chyba był szok pourazowy.

― Albo stres – wtrąciła się Lily. – W końcu to taki ważny egz…

I w tym momencie eteryczny stoper profesor McGonagall zakomunikował, że czas minął. Egzamin się skończył po przepisowych dziewięćdziesięciu minutach. Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę. Nie miała już czasu, a jeśli chociaż część otwartą napisała na sto procent, to stanowiła ona jedynie połowę egzaminu i zarazem pięćdziesiąt procent. To o wiele za mało, żeby zdać.

McGonagall chyba też zdała sobie z tego sprawę, bo z niepokojem zerknęła to na pustą kartę odpowiedzi Lily, to na dramatycznie podpierającą się o ławkę Jo. Na domiar złego, drzwi jej gabinetu stanęły otworem, a do środka wpadła jedna z tych czwartoklasistek, które Lily spotkała przed klasą. Przyszła na przesłuchanie.

― Eee… _przepraszam_ – wydukała mała. – Ale powiedziała pani, że mam przyjść po czterdzieści pięć, i…

Lily westchnęła ciężko, udając strasznie rozczarowaną, że nie będzie mogła dokończyć egzaminu (co za ironia losu?!), natomiast Jo, chociaż umierająca w _cierpieniach,_ postanowiła stawić się za jej biedną, gryfońską koleżanką:

― Och, pani profesor, przecież Lily nie mogła napisać tej części zamkniętej dużo gorzej – puściła do niej oczko. – Złapanie tego łajdaka-fotografa jest chyba trochę ważniejsz…

― Dziękuję za zapoznanie mnie ze swoją hierarchią ważności, panno Prewett – warknęła McGonagall, ponownie zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Oczy błyszczały jej ze złością.

Lily wiedziała, że w tej chwili powinna stawić się za Jo i kontynuować całą tę bajeczkę z tragicznym upadkiem, bo tylko to warunkowało zdanie przez nią transmutacji. Problem w tym, że postąpienie tak bezwzględnie zaczęło robić się kłopotliwe. Momentalnie przypomniała sobie o małej, rudowłosej dziewczynce, która zaczepiła ją przed egzaminem. Powinna w tej chwili uprzeć się, że dokończy część zamkniętą, a potem wyznać McGonagall całą prawdę – i o Blacku, i o Emmelinie, o dwóch współwinnych całego zamieszania.

To prawda, że nie chciała zdradzać swoich przyjaciół, nawet jeśli wyrządzili jej potworną krzywdę. Tutaj chodziło jednak o coś jeszcze – o to, że w końcu za aferę zdjęciową obarczony zostanie ktoś zupełnie niewinny. Westchnęła ciężko i powiedziała:

― Pani profesor, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ja dokończę ten egzamin, tylko… ― wzięła głęboki oddech. – Tylko niech pani zwolni wszystkie osoby, które muszą zostać jeszcze przesłuchane, dobrze? To wszystko właściwie rozpętało się z mojej przyczyny, a ja chyba wcale nie chcę, żeby winny został ukarany.

McGonagall spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem. Lily nerwowo przebierała nogami.

― To były… trzy najbardziej upokarzające dni mojego życia – wyznała szczerze, przypominając sobie o wszystkim – o nieszczęsnej rozmowie z Severusem, o liście od ojca, o plotce związanej z ojcostwem Jamesa, o tym, że Dorian wyrzucił ją z projektu i że przez Luke'a straciła zaufanie Dorcas. Przypomniała sobie, jak wiele rzeczy, na które pracowała wiele lat, przez ten jeden głupi wybryk, rozpadło się w drobny mak. Przypomniała sobie spłoszony wzrok Emmeliny, wstyd na twarzy Syriusza, kiedy wyznawał jej swoją winę w skrzydle szpitalnym… Przypomniała sobie własną złość, rozczarowanie i kompromitację. Wtedy chciała, żeby odpowiedzialna za to osoba ucierpiała. Żeby dosięgnęła ją sprawiedliwość i odpowiedni wymiar kary.

Ale teraz, kiedy dowiedziała się, kto stał za całym tym zamieszeniem, wcale nie czuła się lepiej.

I mimo wszystko wolała, żeby afera zdjęciowa i wszystkie jej skutki dołączyły do wydarzeń z przeszłości, a nie ciągnęły się za nią, ścigając ją bezustannie i coraz bardziej pogarszając sytuację.

― Obawiam się, że ta sprawa nie uspokoi się, dopóki dalej będzie pani przesłuchiwać ich wszystkich – odparła uroczyście. ― Jeśli ucierpią niewinne osoby, to tylko przeleje szalę goryczy, a ja… ja chyba nie chcę już tego rozpamiętywać. I wiem, że James też nie. Powinnam być bardziej uważna. Jak sama pani wspomniała – ja też nie jestem bez winy i zdecydowanie nie powinnam żądać, żeby inni odpokutowali swoje, i jeszcze moje grzechy. Nie chcę wracać do całej tej sytuacji… kimkolwiek była osoba stojąca za rozwieszeniem tych zdjęć… a nie wierzę, żebyś to była ty – skinęła głową w kierunku czwartoklasistki – niech wie, że… że ja już nie żywię urazy.

Zapanowało milczenie. Zarówno czwartoklasistka, jak i Jo i McGonagall wpatrywały się w nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem, chociaż nie wiedziała, czy bardziej zdumiała je tyrada Lily czy też chęć _napisania egzaminu jeszcze raz,_ czy po prostu tak… _miłosierny akt._ A może wszystko na raz?

Zignorowała przekleństwa i zniewagi wysłane do jej umysłu przez Jo i skupiła się na obserwowaniu McGonagall. Wyraz zdumienia zaczął ustępować zwykłej surowości i powadze. Lily zastanawiała się, czy uraziła profesorkę, _każąc jej przestać przesłuchiwać uczniów._ Chociaż sformułowała swoje nieskładne myśli w sposób najdelikatniejszy, na jaki było ją stać, faktycznie może i powinna darować sobie tę część i oświadczyć jedynie swoje wybaczenie względem fotografa, to jest Syriusza i osoby, która wykradła te zdjęcie i oddała je Pięknością, czyli Emmelinie.

Ale McGonagall wcale nie była zła. Raczej lekko zdezorientowana.

W miarę kolejnych sekund (i przekleństw Jo) jej twarz zaczynała łagodnieć, a usta – rozluźniać. Wydawała się być zaskoczona, ale w miły sposób, tym, co Lily przed chwilą wyznała. Odchrząknęła i odparła dyplomatycznie:

― Dobrze, Evans. Sądzę, że do ciebie należy ostateczne zdanie w tej sprawie – wysłała jej badawcze spojrzenie i kontynuowała: ― Ale w tym jednym Prewett ma rację. Sprawdzę ci tylko część otwartą. I tak była trudniejsza. Zasłużyłaś na odpoczynek, po tym wszystkim, co przeszłaś.

A potem się uśmiechnęła.

* * *

 **11.**

 **T** o był zwykły przypadek, że tej nocy Syriusz sięgnął po Mapę. Nie mógł spać, a poza tym chciał pośledzić siódmorocznych Krukonów, żeby dowiedzieć się o nich co nieco. Ogarnął wzrokiem większość korytarzy i sali, ale szukanie nie szło mu zbyt dobrze. To do niego nie pasowało. Zawsze mógł popisać się znakomitą spostrzegawczością.

Westchnął ciężko i przebiegł spojrzeniem po Mapie jeszcze raz. Szeptał kolejne imiona, żeby mieć pewność, czy na pewno coś mu nie umknęło, gdy nagle…

― Regulus Black… ― szepnął, marszcząc brwi. Co młody o tej godzinie robił poza dormitorium? Już chciał wywrócić oczami i wrócić do żmudnych poszukiwań, gdy przed oczami stanęła mu wczorajsza – a może już przedwczorajsza – poranna wizja Jo i Regulusa opuszczających Pokój Życzeń. To wspomnienie prześladowało go już drugi dzień, i nic nie wskazywało na to, że zostanie zepchnięte w czeluść zapomnienia w najbliższym czasie.

Syriusz zerknął na sąsiednie łóżko. James spał. Odwrócił głowę. Peter i Remus też przestali już czuwać. Oblizał wargi, wyczołgał się spod kołdry i zakradł do kufra najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie czuł się dobrze, podbierając mu pelerynę-niewidkę, nawet jeśli wiedział, że zwróci ją za kilka chwil. Namieszał wystarczająco w ostatnich dniach, a kradzież prywatnych rzeczy jedynie dolewała oliwy do ognia.

Ale musiał się upewnić. Tutaj chodziło o coś więcej niż zwykłą nocną eskapadę, impulsywną decyzję czy chociażby wścibskość. To był jego brat. Tak samo nieporządny, lekkomyślny i porywczy jak Syriusz. Kto miał go wychować i wlać trochę oleju do tego zakutego łba, jak nie Syriusz, starszy braciszek?

Westchnął ciężko i opuścił dormitorium najciszej jak potrafił. Pelerynę-niewidkę zarzucił na siebie dopiero po przejściu przez dziurę w portrecie.

Tej nocy nie natknął się na patrol żadnego z profesorów, prefektów ani nawet na węszącą wszędzie panią Norris. Albo to on miał niesamowite szczęście, albo po prostu Regulus był na tyle sprytny, że myszkował w najmniej strzeżonej części zamku. Syriusz zerknął jeszcze raz na Mapę Huncwotów. Opuszczona klasa numer trzydzieści siedem. Lochy.

Musiał zejść jeszcze trochę w dół. Minął wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów i kilka klas eliksirów, a również gabinet profesora Slughorna. Wciąż schodził w dół, i w dół, i w dół. Powietrze z każdym krokiem robiło się coraz bardziej chłodne i wilgotne, piwnicze. Syriusz nie lubił takiej atmosfery.

Jeszcze kilka stopni, i do końca korytarza. Ostrożnie minął ostatni odcinek drogi, ale już wcale nie musiał patrzeć na Mapę, aby trafić we właściwe miejsce. Paskudny zapach, duszący, śmierdzący i śmiercionośny, kierował go równie silnie jak własny instynkt. Coraz mniej żałował, że postanowił śledzić swojego braciszka. Mała lekcja była mu ewidentnie potrzebna.

Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiał z Regulusem? Pięć, siedem miesięcy temu? Rzadko się widywali, a nawet jeśli dochodziło do konfrontacji w Wielkiej Sali albo w szatni Quidditcha, o czym mieli niby rozmawiać? Pogodzie? Rodzinie? O tym, jak fajnie być na dobrej drodze do zostania Śmierciożercą?

Syriusz nigdy nie zagadywał Regulusa, jak tam w domu, czy ze zdrowiem ojca jest lepiej albo czy matka przestała straszyć wszystkich sąsiadów i domowników. Nie pytał się, czy dużo ma nauki teraz, tuż przed sumami ani jakie przedmioty będzie zdawać czy chociaż jakie ma plany na przyszłość. Nie zastanawiał się nigdy, z kim się koleguje albo czy ma dziewczynę. Wszelkie takie pierdoły mogłyby ich do siebie zbliżyć, a to była ostatnia rzecz, którą Syriusz mógł sobie zażyczyć.

Od piętnastu lat posiadał brata, dlatego też nie mógł odciąć się od idącym za tym poczuciem braterstwa. Problem ten rozwiązał przelewając rodzinne uczucia na Jamesa i na Potterów. Nigdy nawet nie dał Regulusowi szansy, nie dlatego, że skreślił go na starcie, ale raczej dlatego, że nie chciał, by tę szansę zmarnował. Wolał żyć w świadomości, że nie zna swojego brata niż obserwować z bliska jego upadek i przyłączenie się do ciemnej strony mocy.

Chyba obawiał się, że to może zgubić także i jego.

Kiedy dotarł do drzwi od klasy numer trzydzieści siedem, poczuł stricte ambiwalentne z uczucia. Z jednej strony zdecydował, że wybada, czym zajmuje się Regulus i wybije mu te głupstwa z głowy. Z drugiej przypomniał sobie o dawno temu podjętej decyzji, że zostawi go w spokoju i nie będzie ingerował w jego życie.

Gdy złapał za klamkę, kierował się raczej ciekawością i impulsem, niż faktyczną decyzją.

Regulus stał na środku klasy, w epicentrum całego cuchnącego dymu i kroił larwy jakiegoś owada. Wyglądał jak w transie – co chwila sprawdzając ogień, mieszając w kociołku albo kontrolując, czy eliksir nabiera odpowiedniego koloru. Od dymu i gorąca pot zalał mu czoło i włosy. Wyglądał jak Snape, tylko o wiele przystojniejszy. Na sąsiedniej ławce spoczywała książka _Najpotworniejsze eliksiry._ W powietrzu unosił się zapach czarnej magii.

Wystarczająco, żeby Syriusz musiał zaingerować.

― Cześć, braciszku – odparł zawadiacko, zrzucając z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę Jamesa. – Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze?

Regulusowi zatrzęsły się ręce, a z nich wyślizgnęła się jakaś ingrediencja. Oczy omal nie wypadły mu z orbit, kiedy zobaczył, co dzieje się z jego eliksirem. Nawet teraz bardziej przejmował się swoim czarnomagicznym eksperymentem niż rodzonym bratem. Syriusz poczerwieniał na twarzy i zbliżył się do Regulusa. Spojrzał mu w oczy i zapytał:

― Planujesz z koleżkami jakiś napad? Znowu znęcacie się nad mugolakami? To już zaczyna robić się nudne i przewidywalne.

― Nie twój interes, Syriuszu – warknął Reg, z kwaśną miną mieszając w swoim kociołku. – Mam nakaz z zewnątrz. Jeśli będziesz mi przeszkadzać, szybko cię stąd usuną.

Syriusz zachichotał, chwytając jeden ze składników leżących na stoliku obok kociołka i podrzucił go niedbale, jak małą piłeczkę.

― Wyższa siła, tak? – odrzucił ze złością składnik za siebie – ku wściekłości Regulusa – i wykorzystując nieuwagę brata, chwycił za kociołek i uniósł go nad głowę, gotów, by go rozbić.

Regulus głośno wciągnął powietrze.

― Odstaw to – zażądał zimnym głosem.

― Nie widzisz, że jesteś wykorzystywany? – zakpił Syriusz, przekornie potrząsając kociołkiem.

― To nie jest twój interes – powtórzył młodszy Black, próbując wyrwać Syriuszowi swój kociołek. – Opanuj się, jeśli nie chcesz wysadzić nas wszystkich w powietrze!

Syriusz jedynie zaśmiał się szyderczo i kopnął swojego brata w łydkę.

Regulus nie pozwolił się zlekceważyć. Pchnął Syriusza o stół i próbował doskoczyć do kociołka, jak gdyby łapał złoty znicz na meczu. W końcu był szukającym.

Syriusz z wściekłością odepchnął się od stolika (połowa składników zleciała na ziemię, a z niektórych poleciały iskry).

― Po prostu trzymaj się od nich wszystkich daleka, a będą z ciebie porządni ludzie!

― Wolę nie być porządnym człowiekiem niż uwielbiać zdrajców krwi i szlamy, jak ty!

Syriusz zatrząsnął się ze złości, a Regulus wciąż nacierał na niego, przeklinając i kopiąc go, gdzie popadnie, zupełnie jak typowy wrzód na tyłku i młodszy brat. Syriusz odepchnął w tył, ale wtedy nieoczekiwanie potknął się o jedną z ingrediencji i upuścił kociołek. Regulus wrzasnął, ale było już za późno. Eliksir zabulgotał i rozprysnął się po ścianach i po podłodze, a także – co Syriusz zauważył dopiero chwilę później – wyżarł dziury w ubraniach i ochlapał Regulusa.

Z przerażeniem cofnął się pod ścianę. Ze zgrozą wpatrywał się w młodszego brata, trzymającego się za poparzoną twarz.

* * *

 **12.**

 **K** ilka godzin wcześniej James postanowił przejść się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Tak po prostu.

Nie miał w tym szczególnego celu, nudził się tylko, bo na szlaban u Flitwicka stawić się miał dopiero za godzinę. Na początku chciał wstąpić do klasy transmutacji i życzyć Lily powodzenia w pisaniu egzaminu,ewentualnie zaproponować, że zostanie jej sponsorem w razie, gdy nie będzie miała pieniędzy na chleb; ale stwierdził, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Evans nadała mu teraz zupełnie inną rolę w swoim życiu, a wszystkie jego dotychczasowe _funkcje_ – jak całowanie, wspieranie, pozwolenie na to, żeby cała szkoła myślała, iż uprawiali seks – przerzuciła na Doriana. Niech on życzy jej powodzenia i zabezpiecza w ostateczności na przyszłość.

Potem postanowił, że poszuka Mary i porozmawia z nią na temat wycieknięcia plotki, o której tej szkole wiedział tylko on, ona, Syriusz i Chamberlain. Ale jakoś nie miał na to szczególnej ochoty.

I wtedy przypomniał sobie o jeszcze innym, znaczącym _fakcie_ – o dochodzącym do siebie Smarku, który został przedwczoraj zaatakowany przez wilkołaka, a któremu James uratował życie. Pomyślał, że fajnie byłoby trochę sobie z niego pokpić.

W skrzydle znalazł się dość szybko, po drodze wykorzystując kilka tajnych przejść. Dawno nie czuł się tak bardzo Huncwotem jak w tamtej chwili. Skoro nie ma już dla kogo – i po co – się starać, może z powodzeniem wrócić do starych przyzwyczajeń i atakować Wycierusa dla czystej rozrywki. Nie mogła spotkać go żadna związana z tym nieprzyjemność.

Nigdzie nie zobaczył Poppy Pomfrey, co uznał za okoliczność sprzyjającą. Rozejrzał się prowizorycznie w prawo i w lewo, jakby przechodził przez ulicę, i ruszył na sam koniec skrzydła, do łóżka zastawionego parawanami. Wyjątkowo nie zobaczył w szpitalu nikogo znajomego. Nie znajdzie się więc też żadnych świadków. Jeszcze lepiej.

Dopadł parawan bardzo szybko, i natychmiast przeszedł przez niego na drugą stronę. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł dość nieprzyjemnie obudzić Smarkerusa, ale – niestety – chłopak nie spał, tylko czytał jakąś nudną książkę o czarnej magii.

 _Jak uroczo._

James nie musiał się nawet odzywać. Smark natychmiast poderwał głowę i odrzucił tłusty kosmyk za ucho, jakby nie dowierzając, kogo jego oczy widzą. Kwaśny grymas, który na pewno nie wyrażał wdzięczności, przemknął przez jego ziemistą twarz.

― Czego tu szukasz? – warknął i spróbował podnieść się na łokcie – z naprawdę marnym skutkiem. James parsknął, zbliżywszy się do jego łóżka.

― Chciałem zobaczyć jak padasz na kolana i mi dziękujesz – odparł ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku. Jednym paluszkiem pchnął Smarka z powrotem do pozycji leżącej. – Bo kwiaty i czekoladki z wyrazami wdzięczności jakoś do mnie nie dotarły.

Snape splunął, bo tylko tyle mógł zrobić, leżąc bezwładnie na łóżku. James skrzywił się, ale zręcznie uniknął skażenia przez smarkerusową wydzielinę.

― Jeśli uważasz, że teraz zacznę cię szanować – wycedził Snape, mierząc go wściekłym wzorkiem. – To się mylisz.

James zaśmiał się i wyjął różdżkę.

― Mogę nauczyć cię szacunku do lepszych – odparł poważnie i wyszeptał zaklęcie. Snape jęknął z bólu, wykrzywił się i spadł z łóżka, groteskowo klęcząc przed swoim _wybawcom._

― Podziękujesz mi? Czy mam jeszcze przepłukać ci usta?

Snape zadrżał z nieopisanej wściekłości, uniósł głowę i powiedział spokojnie, patrząc Potterowi prosto w oczy:

― Czego chcesz, Potter?

James zaśmiał się z czystą satysfakcją i zadowoleniem.

― Chcesz spłacić swój dług? – wyszeptał, kopiąc Snape'a w brzuch. Nachylił się, uśmiechnął i przytknął różdżkę do jego szyi. – Proszę bardzo – mam jedną prośbę – szepnął, wbijając różdżkę w szyję Ślizgona trochę mocniej, niż było to konieczne. – Trzymaj się z daleka od Lily. Mącisz jej w głowie, pojawiając się niespodziewanie i nastawiając ją przeciwko mnie. Ta dziewczyna wycierpiała przez ciebie już wystarczająco, a ja nie chcę, żeby zadawała się z przyszłym Śmierciożercą – spojrzał na niego z odrazą. – To mało, jak na uratowanie życia, ale od tego możemy zacząć.

― Lily nie należy do ciebie. Nie możesz wybierać jej towarzystwa – wyszeptał Smark, krztusząc się, co nie przeszkadzało mu w wysyłaniu piorunujących spojrzeń.

― Mogę znacznie więcej niż ci się wydaje – odparł, uderzając go w brzuch jeszcze raz. – I mylisz się – ona _należy_ do mnie.

Snape chciał chyba powiedzieć coś więcej na ten temat, ale jedynie skrzywił się i odwrócił głowę. James natychmiast zrozumiał, co się stało. Przez parawan przeszła następna osoba. I chociaż to równie dobrze mogła być pielęgniarka, intuicja podpowiadała Jamesowi coś innego. Przymknął oczy z rezygnacją.

― C-co? – wyjąkał dziewczęcy głos, tuż za jego plecami. – Co ty robisz, _James?_ Z-zostaw go! Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!

James zabrał swoją różdżkę i schował ją z powrotem zza pazuchę. Bardziej od wstydu i niedowierzania, czuł w tamtym momencie gniew i rozczarowanie.

Bo oczywiście, że ta cholerna dziewczyna musiała tutaj przychodzić i odwiedzić swojego _Seva._

Nie docierało do niej, że Ślizgon przestał być jej przyjacielem. Nie rozumiała, że w tej chwili od niej ważniejszy jest dla niego Voldemort, tak samo jak nie była w stanie pojąć, że James stara się pięć razy bardziej od żałosnego Smarka i że o wiele bardziej na nią zasługuje.

Poderwał się na równe nogi i zakończył swoje odwiedziny, lekko szturchając Lily w przejściu. To, że dziewczyna się za nim odwróciła, przestało go w tamtym momencie interesować.

* * *

 **13.**

― **W** iesz, Jo – zagadnęła ją następnego dnia Regina, kiedy zastała Prewettównę obłożoną książkami i notatkami o szóstej nad ranem. – Jeśli uda ci się przebrnąć przez to wszystko, to będziemy współlokatorkami.

O tej porze w piątek Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów był niemal całkowicie opustoszały. Nie tylko dlatego, że mieszkańcy tego domu i najzimniejszego pokoju wspólnego, przypominali zwierzęta zapadające w sen zimowy, ale też z powodu wrodzonej przekory i lekkiego braku szacunku do zasad. Kiedy u Krukonów czy Puchonów od białego rana uczniowie pracowali i szwendali się wte i wewte, Ślizgoni woleli zaszywać się w swoich dormitoriach i spać lub ewentualnie planować coś nielegalnego.

W kominku dogasał ogień, ale Jo zdawała się być odporna na chłód piwniczy, dlatego zrzuciła wszystkie zielone i srebrne pledy zza kanapy. Regina ciężko westchnęła, chwyciła jeden kocyk za róg i dosiadła się do koleżanki na kanapę, opierając nogi na inkrustowanym stoliku i przykrawając się szczelnie kawałkiem materiału. Rude włosy spływały jej po ramionach, a podpuchnięte, kocie oczy zdawały się świecić w ciemności, jak para zielonych światełek.

― To pocieszająca perspektywa – przyznała Jo, ze złością odkładając podręcznik do eliksirów i zerkając w stronę Reginy. – Chyba zawaliłam. Pomieszałam runy… cały przekład wyszedł mi idiotycznie.

― Będzie dobrze – mruknęła, podnosząc frędzlasty róg koca i połaskotała nim odsłoniętą szyję Jo. ― Jeśli nie zdasz, osobiście pójdę wygarnąć McGonagall, że wszystko źle sprawdziła.

Prewett uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, chwyciła sprawnie drażniący kraniec koca i zrzuciła go z Reginy, osłaniając samą siebie. Zachichotała, kiedy rudowłosa rozdziawiła usta z oburzenia.

Mimo wszystko naprawdę cieszyła się, że zacznie mieszkać razem z Reginą oraz starszą siostrą Avery'ego, Amelią. Szczerze nie znosiła swoich teraźniejszych współlokatorek, zwłaszcza Selwyn i Parkinson, ale również coraz bardziej irytujących blond-bliźniaczek Greengrass. Za Reginą i Amelią nawet przepadała, chociaż powiedzenie, że je _lubiła_ albo chociaż, że się _z nimi kolegowała,_ byłoby mocno naciągane. Jej jedynym przyjacielem – a może już _byłym_ przyjacielem, kto to teraz wiedział? – był oczywiście Isaac. No, również Tony, jeśli wciąż żył.

Ach, i Jordan.

Głównie dla nich chciała uciec z tej szkoły jak najwcześniej. Co więcej, przecież powiedziała Jordanowi, że jest w ostatniej klasie, a wśród tych wszystkich kłamstw, jakimi go uraczyła, choć to mogłoby zamienić się w prawdę. Schyliła się, żeby sięgnąć po słownik runów, który spadł jej z kolan, podczas krótkiej wojny z Reginą o koc. Razem z nią pochylił się pled, odsłaniając pewną część książek, które zostały przez niego okryte. Ruda zmarszczyła brwi i wydała z siebie dziwny odgłos.

― Oszukujesz mnie – zauważyła nagle Regina, wyciągając spod koca książkę zgoła inną niż naukową. ― _Wędrówki w czasie…_ to nie jest podręcznik do historii, to…

Jo wyrwała jej książkę.

― _Nie._ To lektura uzupełniająca.

― O Zmieniaczach Czasu? – zdumiała się Regina, wpatrując tępo na okładkę przedstawiającą zgrabną, małą klepsydrę na łańcuszku. ― Chcesz go zdobyć? Po co?

 _Jak ja nienawidzę pytań,_ pomyślała wściekle Jo. Zdecydowanie wolała prowadzić rozmowę złożoną głównie z twierdzeń, spostrzeżeń i domyśleń, taką, jaką zwykle prowadziła z Jordanem. Wszelkie zdania o funkcji pytającej działały jej na nerwy i włączały jakiś bodziec, sprawiający, że uczucie zagrożenia i podejrzliwości wybuchało w umyśle Jo niczym rzucona petarda.

― Gdzieś go już widziałam – popukała na ilustrację na okładce, chcąc zmylić przeciwnika. – Tylko nie wiem, gdzie… to raczej nastąpiło po moim transferze w Durmstrangu – odparła cicho – może na spotkaniu Łowców, albo… Wszystko w porządku, Regino? ― zapytała nagle, bo usłyszała wyraźnie głośną, rozpaczliwą gonitwę myśli. Czasami umiejętność legilimencji naprawdę utrudniała wiele spraw.

Rudowłosa westchnęła ciężko i przerzuciła włosy za ramię.

― Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, Jo – odparła poważnie. Prewettówna miała ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, bo oczywiste konkluzje zwykle ją bawiły. – Wspomniałaś o Łowcach i… i pomyślałam o Regu. I o tym, co się z nim stanie…

 _Pomyślałam o Regu._ Trybiki w umyśle Jo zaczęły pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Wiedziała, że Regina i Regulus spotykali się od jakiegoś czasu. Pomimo tego, że kompletnie nie miała głowy do zapamiętywania, kto z kim był, jak i dlaczego; to los tej pary znała bardzo dobrze, chociaż nie wiedziała do końca, dlaczego. Może śmieszył ją fakt, że mieli takie podobne imiona (tak jak ona i Jordan)?

Co mogło wprawić Reginę w takie zakłopotanie? Co Regulus mógł przeskrobać?

I wtedy ją olśniło.

Blanchard.

 _Cholera jasna._

― Młodego Blacka dopadli? – zapytała z realnym niepokojem. Regina pokiwała smutno głową.

― Tak mi powiedział Jasper Wood – potaknęła, najwyraźniej wcale niezaskoczona, że Jo wie więcej o tej sprawie niż ona sama. – Co jeśli go wyrzucą?

 _Takie same pytanie zadał mi dwa dni temu twój chłopak,_ pomyślała. _A ja powiedziałam, że stawię się za nim u Dumbledore'a._

― Muszę iść – odparła, na wpół zamyślona. Nie obchodziło ją, że ma na sobie piżamę i że wygląda zdecydowanie za mało efektywnie i niebezpiecznie, żeby pokazać się ludziom. Wizerunek przestał się liczyć. Kto jak kto, ale Jo dostrzegała swojego słowa. Musiała stawić się za młodym.

 _To był mój obowiązek,_ pomyślała gorączkowo zaraz po tym, jak wypadła z Pokoju Wspólnego, nie zważając na protesty Reginy. _To ja miałam uwarzyć ten gówniany eliksir._

Ze złością stwierdziła, że jeśli udało jej się zdać egzamin, a teraz ją wyrzucą, tyle nauki (i czasu) pójdzie na marne. Będzie musiała wrócić do ZSRR'u, do matki, i do końca życia grać z nią w makao i szachy. I pytać się, czy może wyjść z domu zobaczyć się z Isaakiem albo z Jordanem. Chociaż – nie ma co się łudzić – z Jordanem już się nie spotka.

Straszne.

Może uda jej się zdobyć jakąś pracę w Londynie? A może matka znowu jakimś sposobem znajdzie dla niej nową szkołę? Ostatnio przespała się z dyrektorem szkoły w Skandynawii. Teraz mogła liczyć na coś podobnego.

Przemknęła szybko przez korytarz na pierwszym piętrze, wbiegła na jedne, potem następne schody. Przez całą drogę nie zwalniała kroku, chociaż sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak bardzo się śpieszy. Spotkała bardzo mało osób, wszyscy schodzili w dół, na śniadanie. Większość patrzała na nią ze zgrozą, kiedy biegła jak oszalała w zielonej koszulce nocnej.

A potem los postanowił spłatać jej jeszcze jednego figla, jakby chciał kopnąć leżącego, uświadomić, że jest jeszcze wiele innych powodów, dlaczego nie powinna pozwolić wyrzucić się z Hogwartu. Miało to miejsce tuż przy skrzydle szpitalnym, z którego wychodziła właśnie dziwnie zielona na twarzy Hestia. Na widok Jo struchlała, ale zaraz rozchmurzyła się, kiedy zobaczyła, że nie tylko ona chodzi o tej porze w piżamie.

Zbliżyła się do Prewett, żeby zagadnąć, jak poradziła sobie z egzaminem. Jej flanelowa piżama w jednorożce niewątpliwie odznaczała się bardzo dużym dekoltem, co Hestia wykorzystała, zawieszając sobie na szyi mnóstwo medalionów, wisiorków i amuletów. A wśród nich zwisał krzywo złoty łańcuszek. Z klepsydrą. Jo zamarła.

Hestia Jones posiadała Zmieniacz Czasu.

* * *

 **D** osyć poszkodowany Regulus rozmowę z Dumbledore'em zaplanowaną miał bezpośrednio po Syriuszu. Bracia nie zostali przesłuchani razem z pewnością ze względu na ciężki stan zdrowia młodszego Blacka, wymagający innej rozmowy i wymiaru kary. Albo po prostu zdecydowano, że wspólne obcowanie Blacków w jednym pokoju, zagraża ich życiu lub zdrowiu. Emmelina natomiast trafiła między nich w zupełnie inny sposób, zgłaszając się trochę jak ochotniczka na wyrzucenie ze szkoły.

Po tym, jak cały wczorajszy dzień spędziła w łazience Jęczącej Marty, zwracając całe swoje trzy dokładki obiadu, dwa słoiki masła orzechowego, bajgle i babeczki cytrynowe (ach, i ser! Zjadła dużo sera, najskuteczniej wzmacniającego mdłości elementu diety), doszła do wniosku, że chyba nie ma już nic do stracenia. Osiągnęła nowy poziom beznadziejności.

Czy cokolwiek zatrzymywało ją tutaj, w Hogwarcie?

Jakaś jej przyjaciółka? Nie odzywała się do niej ani Marlena, ani Dorcas, ani Mary po tym, jak ją spoliczkowała, ani tym bardziej Lily, która wpadła w szał, kiedy usłyszała, że to Emma stoi za aferą zdjęciową.

Jakiś chłopak? Remus, który miał jej dosyć tak samo jak wszyscy? Syriusz, już wymyślający jak tu ją skutecznie wykorzystać? Ch…Chase, chłopak omamiony przez Dorcas?

Nie mogła tego znieść. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Przez cały ten czas unikała i odrzucała względy Chase'a, dlatego że nie chciała powtarzać swojego błędu i odbijać chłopaka następnej przyjaciółce. Uszanowała fakt, że Hestia jest w ciężkiej sytuacji i że podebranie jej ukochanego chłopaka było po prostu okrutne. Przypominała sobie ciągle i ciągle, jak skończył się jej związek z Syriuszem, i jak to odbiło się na jej relacji z Dorcas. Mówiła sobie: „Nie daj się w to wciągnąć z powrotem".

I co? I CO?!

Ta sama Dorcas, która powinna wiedzieć najlepiej, jakie to uczucie, gdy przyjaciółka odbija ci chłopaka, robi dokładnie identyczny uczynek. W tamtym momencie skrzywdziła i Hestię, i Emmelinę. Podwójny grzech.

Ale to nie było najgorsze. O wiele gorzej świadczył o niej fakt, że wykorzystywała Chase'a, żeby zdenerwować Syriusza.

To był szczyt wszystkiego.

Emma podjęła decyzję, o której poinformowała Blacka jeszcze wczorajszego dnia – wybierze się z nim do Hogsmeade (oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie zostaną wyrzuceni ze szkoły). Wzięła radę Mary do serca. Pójdzie tam tylko po to, żeby odegrać się na Syriuszu, a także – i przede wszystkim – na Meadowes, bo ona na to zasłużyła.

A potem poszła do McGonagall i wyznała jej całą prawdę.

Przypuszczała, że spotka ją straszliwa kara, tyrada nauczycielki, publiczne potępienie, obrzucenie pomidorami i jeszcze inne okrutne rzeczy. Miała nawet na to ochotę. Uważała, że powinna odpokutować.

Ale nie. Los postanowił zakpić z niej po raz kolejny. McGonagall jedynie westchnęła ciężko i odparła:

― Evans powiedziała dzisiaj, że nie życzy sobie, aby winny został ukarany. To do niej powinnaś iść z podkulonym ogonem, Titanic.

― Ale ja _chcę_ zostać ukarana, pani profesor – uparła się. – Zasłużyłam na to. A z Lily już rozmawiałam. Pewnie ze względu na mnie poprosiła panią, żeby zatrzymała pani… _śledztwo._

I chociaż profesorka sprzeczała się z nią jeszcze chwilę, że jej zachowanie jest absurdalne i że powinna cieszyć się miłosierdziem swojej koleżanki, ale Emma za bardzo się uparła.

Dlatego McGonagall odesłała ją do dyrektora, który już miał zdecydować, co z nią zrobić. Nauczycielka mogła uważać, że zarówno ona, jak i Lily postradały zmysły, ale Emma wcale nie próbowała być w tamtym momencie szlachetna. Działała ze stricte egoistycznych pobudek, chociaż dobrowolne przyjęcie kary mogło być trochę zwodnicze. Chodziło jej o to, że chciała potem móc się trochę nad sobą poużalać, a bez odpowiedniej kary nie miałaby ku temu sposobności.

Większość ludzi mogło użalać się nad sobą tylko dlatego, by zyskać litość innych. Emmelinie chodziło raczej o to, żeby to ona sama odczuła żal względem siebie. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli wykreuje się na postać wystarczająco tragiczną, to smutek i rozpacz nad samą sobą przezwyciężą wyrzuty sumienia i ciągłe napady rozczarowania.

Zdecydowanie wolała być pokrzywdzoną przez los Emmą niż naiwną Emmą-idiotką.

Tak więc trafiła do gabinetu dyrektora, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy siedział tam Syriusz.

I oboje czekali na werdykt.

Dumbledore wysłuchał w zamyśleniu ich opowieści. Zdawał się być lekko pogubiony w pokrętnej logice zarówno starszego Blacka, jak i Emmy, ale nie rzucał żadnych złośliwych komentarzy. Zadawał im grzeczne i taktowne pytania, które ni w ząb pasowały do sytuacji. W końcu, kiedy już wszystko, łącznie z ich pobudkami, było jasne, i przyszedł czas na werdykt, zapanowała właściwa atmosfera i cisza.

Dyrektor przez długi czas się zastanawiał, zanim orzekł:

― Nie mam zamiaru was wyrzucać – Od tego zaczął, w zamyśleniu głaskając swojego feniksa. – Wasze przewinienia nie są aż tak… _poważne._ Ale zgadzam się, że należy was ukarać. Poza tym wy chyba chcecie zostać ukarani.

Spojrzał z lekkim rozbawieniem na zdeterminowaną Emmelinę i Syriusza o nieprzeniknionym wyrazie twarzy, nerwowo skubiącego swój krawat.

― Co to znaczy, panie profesorze? – zapytała blondynka, przypuszczając, że jej towarzysz nie zabierze głosu w tej dyskusji.

― To, panno Titanic, że czeka was drugi najwyższy wymiar kary – spojrzał na nią z czymś, co można by uznać za rozbawienie. – Zawieszę was w prawach ucznia do końca roku szkolnego.


	8. (23) Podwójna randka

23\. Podwójna Randka

 **[każdy z każdym?!]**

 _"Kochałem. To bolesne, bezsensowne i przereklamowane."_

 _-_ Damon Salvatore/Kevin Williamson*, _Pamiętniki Wampirów_

* * *

 **1.**

 **P** iękny był sobotni poranek w dzień wyprawy do Hogsmeade. Nocą po raz pierwszy od wielu dni spadł śnieżny puch, otulając poprzednie, rzadkie warstwy śniegu na nowo. Brudna, wilgotno -błotna breja, formująca się na błoniach i zaszronionej murawie, nie napawała już przerażeniem, słońce wysunęło się zza mglistego, szpetnego nieba, wpuszczając ciepłe, optymistyczne promienie w serca Hogwartczyków. Nawet grad przestał wystukiwać nużący, trwały rytm. Świat zabłysnął na nowo, rzucając błogi urok na wszystkie myślące, wrażliwe istoty, zamieszkujące te szerokości geograficzne.

Kolejne osoby budziły się, gotowe na zakupy, spotkania z przyjaciółmi i sympatiami. Pozytywny duch opętał ich i przeniknął do głębi, sprawiając, że był to jeden z nielicznych dni, kiedy każdy zdaje się mieć dobry humor. Do Pokojów Wspólnych i na korytarze wysypało się mnóstwo dziarskich i energicznych uczniów, uzbrojonych w szaliki, czapki i pękate portfele.

Cudowna, bajkowa energia nie wpłynęła chyba tylko na jedno dormitorium, nie wybawiając szóstorocznych dziewcząt z chłodnych, zachłannych objęć Morfeusza. Oprócz Marleny, rannego ptaszka, prawie wszystkie leżały skulone w swoich wyrkach, otoczone szeregiem kolorowych, frędzlastych poduszek, kocyków i pierzynek. Złe nastroje, wyrzuty oraz atmosfera pełna rozczarowania i pretensji skutecznie walczyła z pięknem styczniowego dnia, ale też wybudziła – i źle wpłynęła – na najbardziej podatną na złe moce mieszkankę dormitorium numer cztery.

Hestia tego poranka czuła się bardzo źle. Irytowało ją wszystko – począwszy od niemiłosiernego drapania w okno sowy Emmeliny, a skończywszy na rytmicznym, cichutkim pochrapywaniu Dorcas. Najpierw pomyślała, że wyskoczy z łóżka i pobiegnie na dół, na śniadanie, gdzie o tej porze na pewno zdobędzie jeszcze ukochaną zapiekaną owsiankę z żurawiną, a może nawet croissanta, ale na samą myśl o jedzeniu cała zawartość żołądka podchodziła jej do gardła. Jej kolejnym pomysłem było poczytanie najnowszego numeru _Centaura_ , co zrobiła, tylko po to, żeby zrozumieć, że głowa boli ją za bardzo, by skupić się na czymś tak wyczerpującym jak łączenie mikroskopijnych literek alfabetu łacińskiego w sensowną całość. A gdy sięgnęła po jeden z wielu gramofonów Lily, żeby włączyć sobie _Requiem_ Mozarta, doszła do jednego, bardzo istotnego wniosku – była chora.

Pamiętała, że ciotka Cassiopeia, u której mieszkała w Paryżu, była prawdziwą hipochondryczką. Nawet jeśli delikatnie bolała ją głowa, już podejrzewała u siebie śmiertelną chorobę i wysyłała sowy do zaufanych uzdrowicieli. Ale nie w taki sposób Hestia chorowała. To nie było jak złe samopoczucie przed trudnym sprawdzianem w szkole, tylko ciężkie, realne i intensywne.

 _Powinnam pójść do pielęgniarki,_ postanowiła, chociaż czuła silne uprzedzenie do kadry medycznej po długotrwałej odsiadce w Mungu. Niechętnie wstała, podpierając się o łokcie, a potem wyciągnęła prawą nogę i przerzuciła na nią cały ciężar swojego ciała. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, kiedy już stała na nogach, ale udało jej się przejść jakieś dwa kroki przed ostatecznym upadkiem.

Towarzyszący temu huk skutecznie wybudził resztę dormitorium, chociaż niekoniecznie został powitany entuzjastycznie. Jakkolwiek Dorcas przeciągnęła się jak kotka i wyskoczyła z łóżka, tak Emmelina załkała w poduszkę, Lily spiorunowała ją niemiłym spojrzeniem, a Mary wyciągnęła środkowego palca.

― Co za sierota – mruknęła, chowając głowę z powrotem w swoją poduszkę. Jej idealne włosy wyglądały dzisiaj na dosyć nieuporządkowane.

 _Nie szykuje się od rana na randkę z Jimmym?_ , pomyślała złośliwie Lily, mająca kompletnie dosyć bezustannego klekotania Mary o tym, jak romantyczny był James, kiedy ją zapraszał. Po cichu łudziła się, że jej _koleżanka_ zmieni płytę i zacznie wymyślać jakieś inne niestworzone rzeczy, takie, które nie przyprawiają o mdłości. Owszem, Evans wiedziała, że ci dwoje wybierają się razem – Merlinie, ona wręcz ich _zeswatała_ – ale wolałaby usłyszeć tą _cudowną_ wiadomość bez zbędnej otoczki z klękaniem i mnóstwem kwiatów. To było po prostu przesadne, nierealistyczne i mało smaczne.

― Wszystko okej? – zapytała rudowłosa, domyślając się, że nikt inny nie zainteresuje się losem Hestii. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Usiłowała wstać na nogi, podpierając rękami o każdy w miarę stabilny przedmiot znajdujący się w zasięgu pola widzenia – począwszy od ramy łóżka, a skończywszy na dziwnych, kolczastych roślinkach, trzymanych tutaj przez Marlenę.

Dorcas przestała zataczać kółka wokół swojego łóżka i podeszła do koleżanki, pewnie przytrzymując ją w pozycji stojącej.

― Stoisz?

Hestia nie wyglądała, jakby była o tym przekonana, ale pokiwała głową. To wystarczyło Dorcas. Szybko uwolniła ją ze swojego pomocniczego objęcia i rzuciła się na swoje różowe poduszki. Entuzjazm i ekscytacja malowały się na jej dziewczęcej buzi, jakby czekała na podwieczorek u Świętego Mikołaja.

─ Mamy wielki, wielki, wielki, wielki dzień! – lamentowała Dorcas, skacząc na jej łóżku jak małe dziecko. – Wiesz, co dzisiaj mamy, Hestio?

─ Hogsmeade? – zaryzykowała, pochylając głowę i zakrywając rękoma usta, jakby z obawy, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

― TAK! Ale my zostajemy w zamku!

Emmelina załkała w poduszkę jeszcze raz. Jako że ona i Black zostali zawieszeni w prawach ucznia, nie mogli brać udział w żadnych wycieczkach, nawet wypadach do Hogsmeade ani w zajęciach nadobowiązkowych (co przypieczętowało sprawę w związku z zawieszeniem gry Blacka w Qudditcha dla Gryfonów). A skoro podwójna randka musiała się odbyć, Dorcas i Chase również zobowiązali się pozostać w szkole.

 _Co za porażka,_ pomyślała melancholijnie, chociaż wiedziała, że jeszcze wczoraj wyrywała się, aby otrzymać tę karę. Mdliło ją na samą myśl, że będzie musiała spotkać się dzisiaj z Blackiem. Świadomość, że sama zdecydowała się na nowo odtworzyć swoje stare problemy, wydawała jej się być załamująca i absurdalna, i nawet bardziej obrzydliwa niż sama w sobie podwójna randka. Zagrożenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje zaczęło coraz bardziej przypominać realną chęć i nadzieję na to.

Podczas gdy Emmelina oczami wyobraźni już pochłaniała w zawrotnym tempie tartę, babeczki, ciastka, krówki, czekoladę i inne słodycze, po których przedawkowaniu przychodzi odruch wymiotny, Hestia robiła wszystko, byle go stłamsić. Zakasłała.

― Zaraz się porzygam – mruknęła, powoli zbliżając się do łazienki. Mary mruknęła coś, co brzmiało jak: „Tylko wara od moich butów!", Dorcas przestała skakać na łóżku, a Lily otrzeźwiała i wstała na równe nogi.

Przyłożyła rękę do czoła koleżanki i z bardzo wymowną miną pokręciła głową. Wyglądała teraz jak uzdrowicielka z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

─ Może masz mononukleozę! – przeraziła się Dor, na co Lily zareagowała niezbyt zduszonym, dyplomatycznym chichotem. Atmosfera zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej gęsta.

Po pozytywnej energii Dorcas, która jeszcze przed chwilą dawała o niej znać skacząc po materacu, teraz zniknęła jak kamfora. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i prychnęła. W dalszym ciągu boczyła się na Lily. Boczyła się również na Mary i Emmelinę, a Emmelina boczyła się na nią. Co więcej, Emmelina i Mary stały się obiektem złości Lily, a kolejną osobą, w dalszym ciągu obrażoną na Titanic, była jeszcze Marlena. Z kolei Mary nawet nie ukrywała, że ona gniewa się na każdą osobę z wyjątkiem swojego Jimmy'ego. Potter natomiast, po tym jak pokłócił się z Syriuszem – pierwszą najważniejszą dla niego osobą, i Evans – drugą najważniejszą dla niego osobą, został sam na sam z McDonald, bo Remus i Peter śledzili Marlenę i Franka, na których sami się dąsali.

Chyba każdemu z nich przydałby się jakiś mediator.

― Pójdę do skrzydła – mruknęła Hestia, która chociaż na razie nie miała pretensji do nikogo, wolała uciec jak najszybciej z tego przeładowanego negatywną energią dormitorium. Zastanawiała się, czy gdyby porozwieszała na wszystkich oknach łapacze snów, sytuacja poprawiłaby się choć odrobinę.

Chociaż Lily zgłosiła się do pomocy, Hestia uparła się, że dotrze na miejsce sama. Po części dlatego, że miała już dość wszechobecnego matkowania, a po części z powodu oczywistych obaw, że zostanie zarażona złą energią. Szła, zataczając się na boki, jakby była pijana. Dochodząc do schodów, podparła się o poręcz i zeszła na dół, przytulona do niej jak przerażone dziecko do matki. Kręciło jej się w głowie coraz mocniej. Miała dziwne wizje i halucynacje, jakby kolorowe ptaki latały i pikowały we wnętrzu jej głowy, głośno świergocząc. I mdłości, te potworne mdłości, ogarniały ją w coraz większym stopniu…

― Hestia? – aż podskoczyła, słysząc znajomy głos.

Zaklęła w myślach. Nie po to unikała tego faceta przez miesiąc, żeby natykać się na niego w chwili, kiedy zwymiotowanie mu prosto na buty należało do rzeczy dość prawdopodobnych. Wymamrotała coś i kaszlnęła, niemal słysząc, jak cała zawartość żołądka skacze jej w brzuchu.

― Co ty robisz… _Chase?_

Chociaż na samym początku, jeszcze w szpitalu, uzdrowiciele przekonywali ją, że w miarę następnych dni będzie przypominać sobie co raz więcej rzeczy, niespecjalnie tak sprawa wyglądała. Uczciwie mówiąc Hestia przypominała sobie z rzadka jakieś kompletnie nieważne urywki, strzępy wspomnień, których nie miała z czym połączyć. Wczoraj na przykład przed oczami stanęła jej postać jakieś dziewczyny, która podskakiwała przed nią i piszczała, że KTOŚ się na COŚ zgodził, a Hestia czuła, że sama też była wtedy szczęśliwa, ale – po raz kolejny – nie wiedziała CO i GDZIE, i JAK.

Najwięcej z tych wszystkich niespójnych wspomnień dotyczyło właśnie Chase'a, i w sumie tylko dlatego kojarzyła jego imię. Podświadomie czuła, że powinna go unikać, że jest o coś na niego zła, i że rozmowa z nim nie jest ani bezpieczna, ani pożądana. Dlatego właśnie, kiedy tylko wyskakiwał zza rogu, czmychała gdzie pieprz rośnie. Czasami nie udawało jej się schować na czas i Chase dopadał ją, zadając pytania, na które nie znała odpowiedzi. To wszystko przyprawiało ją o jeszcze większy ból głowy i jeszcze bardziej nasilało chęć uciekania przed nim. Teraz jednak nie było takiej możliwości.

― Czekam na Dorcas – odparł po prostu, wpatrując się w nią niepewnie. – Hestia, co ty…

Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę i minęła ostatni stopień schodów, puszczając się poręczy. Zapiekło ją w głowie.

 _Merlinie… Merlinie… Merlinie…_

― Hej! – wykrzyknął Chase i z zaniepokojoną miną położył stopę na pierwszym schodku, gdy…

Hestia wrzasnęła, ostatecznie przewracając się i uderzając głową w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą znajdował się stopień, a teraz pionowa zjeżdżalnia. Zjechała w dół i wpadła prosto na Chase'a, przyszpilając go do ziemi. Syknęła z bólu prosto w jego klatkę piersiową, na której wylądowała. Zacisnęła powieki. Przez gwałtowną zmianę pozycji, zawartość żołądka jakoś dziwnie zaległa na jego dnie. Hestia miała wrażenie, że zmielone drobinki pokarmu podskakują i urządzają w jej brzuchu konkurs, komu uda się doskoczyć do przełyku, a następnie podniebienia.

 _Fuj,_ pomyślała, przełykając głośno ślinę. Miała kleisty, gorzki smak.

― Przepraszam – powiedzieli równocześnie Hestia i Chase. W tym samym czasie spróbowali wyślizgnąć się z tej niekorzystnej pozycji, on podciągając się na łokciach, a Hestia – wstając na drżących kolanach, ale nie minęła chwila, a opadli na siebie jeszcze raz.

― Czekaj, ja…

― _Hestia_? REAGAN?

Hestia zaklęła głośno. Ku nim zmierzała właśnie druga unikana przez nią osoba. Jayden Rasac. Kto jeszcze wyskoczy zaraz jak diabeł z pudełka? Jej zaginiona matka? Święty Mikołaj? Szalona dyrektorka Beauxbatons?

Jayden szarpnął Chase'a, z łatwością rozdzielając go od Hestii i stawiając z powrotem na nogi. Jones wolała zostać na podłodze, bo obawiała się, że jak tylko wstanie, przegra walkę z własnym żołądkiem walkowerem.

― Co jest z robą nie tak, Rasac? – warknął Chase, rozmasowując sobie miejsce, za które Jayden pociągnął. – Chyba nadwyrężyłeś mi ramię.

― Hestia? – zaniepokoił się Jayden, pochylając się nad dziewczyną. – Dobrze się czujesz?

― Jestem pewien, że czułaby się lepiej, gdybyś nie rzucał nią jak workiem ziemniaków – warknął Chase. Sam też przykucnął przed dziewczyną i wyciągnął dłoń, by pomóc jej wstać.

Jayden nie bawił się w takie uprzejmości. Chwycił Hestię w pasie i mierząc Chase'a morderczym spojrzeniem, szarpnął i postawił ją w ten sam gwałtowny sposób, co chłopaka przed chwilą. Chase poczerwieniał z wściekłości i odepchnął Jaydena pod ścianę, samemu podtrzymując Hestię. Dziewczyna zrobiła się zielona. Rasac warknął coś i przyciągnął ją do siebie, ale tkwiła w jego żelaznym uścisku tylko przez chwilę, bo Chase…

Jęczała i zasłaniała dłonią usta, kolejno lądując w ramionach Chase'a i Jaydena, przerzucana i łapana jak piłka. Wczorajsza kolacja podskakiwała razem z nią, raz pochodząc niżej, raz wyżej, a raz…

Dziewczyna załkała i upadła na podłogę, bo nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Jeśli myślała, że to przywoła chłopaków do porządku, to musiała się nieźle przeliczyć. Czując, że Jayden podrywa ją z miejsca, nachyliła się i przyniosła sobie ulgę, bezceremonialnie wymiotując.

* * *

 **2 - Queen of Imagination**

 **M** arlena i Frank długo czekali, aż powozy do Hogsmeade podjadą pod zamek. Byli jednymi z pierwszych wycieczkowiczów, ale chociaż pogoda dopisywała, nie mieli ani siły, ani ochoty, by przejść się pieszo do wioski. Stali w zimnie, opatuleni swetrami, szalikami i kurtkami, czasem podskoczyli albo wzdrygnęli się, żeby rozgrzać odrobinę zmarznięte ciało. Dłużyło im się coraz bardziej.

Kiedy pierwsza bryczka, niezaprzężona w żadne konie, zatrzymała się tuż przed nimi, wgramolili się do środka, uprzedzając pozostałe osiem osób, które o tej porze już były na nogach. Nim spostrzegli, a powóz już ruszył, umożliwiając im w miarę poufną wymianę zdań.

Chociaż Marlenie wczesna pobudka wcale nie przeszkadzała, to Frank nawet nie udawał, że do rannych ptaszków nie należy. Co chwila ziewał przeciągle albo przecierał zmęczone oczy, mamrocząc coś o bólu głowy. Kiedy Marlena zapytała go, z kim spędził wczorajszą noc, że odpuścił sobie tyle snu, odparł, że z Harrym Steelem, swoim najlepszym kumplem.

― Słyszałam kiedyś, że Steele jest gejem – mruknęła, puszczając do niego oczko. ― Dzięki za potwierdzenie informacji.

Frank parsknął, ale nie wnikał w ten temat. Odkąd spotkali się na środku hallu, niespecjalnie rwał się do rozmowy. Marlena dobrze wiedziała, że czuł się skrępowany i wcale mu się nie dziwiła, pomimo tego, że jej do krępacji było daleko. Otaczała ich ciężka, gęsta atmosfera, typowa dla dwójki osób, z których jedna zrobiła coś bardzo altruistycznego, a druga nie miała pojęcia, jak za to odpłacić.

To zaczęło się całkiem niedawno, bo chociaż Marlena rozważała tę opcję od dłuższego czasu, jakoś nie mogła przejść do następnego etapu, czyli wdrożenia własnego planu w życie. Frank mógł sądzić, że to ona była w takim układzie wykorzystywana, ale ona postrzegała to w nieco inny sposób.

W związku z tym, że Ann, jej matka, Heather i cała reszta konspiratorów, którzy sprzedali ją Rowle'om, wymagali od niej, żeby jakoś naprostowała sytuację i uratowała honor rodziny (Co właściwie miała zrobić? Zaprzeczyć, że całowała tamtego dnia Gię? Wmówić, że te zdjęcia zostały przerobione i źle zinterpretowane, zupełnie jak w przypadku Lily i Jamesa?), a Frank był w podobnej sytuacji… to wyszło naturalnie, wynikało samo z siebie, że powinni zacząć pomagać sobie nawzajem. Marlena potrzebowała przykrywki, w miarę bogatego chłopaka, który zadowoliłby matkę, Ann i resztę materialnego świata, a Frank również potrzebował przykrywki, żeby móc widywać się z Alicją.

To było niewiarygodnie zabawne – ona wybrała Franka jako upozorowanego chłopaka, bo miał wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, a Alicja potrzebowała jej, Marleny, jako przykrywki, bo Rowle'owie uważali, że Frank nie posiada dostatecznie zadawalającego majątku. Co więcej, wybrała ją dlatego, że Rowle'owie wątpili, iż ktoś taki jak ona pozwoliłby Alicji zabrać sobie sprzed nosa taką partię. Pomimo tego, że dla Bree, Sidneya i reszty jej bogatych krewnych postawa rodziny Alicji zdawała się mieć sens, Marlena, która nigdy nie miała pieniędzy, kręciła na nią głową. Chciałaby, żeby ta banda okrutników choć na jeden dzień zaznała biedy i nędzy. Może nauczyłoby to ich trochę pokory.

I chociaż cała ta przykrywkowa sytuacja była dla niej pogmatwana, nowa i niezrozumiała, uważała ją za zbawienie nie tylko w sprawie tego nieszczęsnego debiutu na kotylionie. W końcu był jeszcze Remus. Udawanie, że chodzi z Frankiem zobowiązywało ją do zachowania mu jako takiej wierności i tym samym zmuszało do powściągliwości względem Lupina. Mogła nie zawierać z Syriuszem żadnej pisemnej umowy, ale dobrze wiedziała, że jeśli tylko ponownie zbliży się do Remusa, Black puści parę z ust i wygada się na temat jej relacji z Gią. A do tego nie mogła dopuścić.

Frank mógł sobie myśleć, że pomaga mu wspaniałomyślnie i że wielka z niej filantropka, ale ona miała za uszami rzeczy, o których nie wiedział, i działała ze stricte egoistycznych pobudek.

Odchrząknęła. Wolała przejść do rzeczy teraz, w powozie, kiedy jeszcze nie znajdowali się w tłumie podsłuchujących ludzi. Longbottom spojrzał na nią ze zmęczeniem, ale potaknął.

― Nigdy nie opowiedziałeś mi właściwie, jak poznałeś Alicję.

Frank wyprostował się na siedzeniu. To pytanie natychmiast go pobudziło.

― Masz rację – uśmiechał się. – A to całkiem ciekawe. Kojarzysz może Natashę Mason?

Marlena pokręciła głową. Frank zdawał się być tym zaskoczony.

― To… _dziwne_ – odparł po prostu. – Wydawało mi się, że macie ze sobą dużo… _wspólnego._

Dziewczyna zamrugała. To chyba trochę za mało, mieć coś wspólnego, żeby od razu podejrzewać, że ona i Natasha znają się od dziecka, przyjaźnią po grób i wyznają miłość codzien…

 _Zaraz._ Chyba, że chodziło mu o TO _wspólnego._

― Natasha jest lesbijką? – zapytała, głośno przełykając ślinę.

― I najlepszą kumpelką Harry'ego-geja – potaknął, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Najbardziej platoniczna przyjaźń na świecie.

Marlena strzepnęła trochę śniegu ze swojej tuniki.

― Dlaczego miałabym ją znać? – zachichotała nerwowo, wpatrując się w swoje kolana. – Jeśli istnieje jakiś HOMOklub, to mnie do niego jakoś nie zaproszono.

Frank zmieszał się, ale nie kontynuował już tego tematu. Marlena poczuła ulgę. Ludzie zazwyczaj głupieli, kiedy prawda o jej orientacji wychodziła na jaw. Wielu z nich nie rozumiało istoty biseksualności, wielokrotnie słyszała, że jest hetero, ale po prostu „przewraca jej się w dupie". Ona podchodziła do tego zupełnie inaczej. Nie posiadała żadnych ograniczeń, jej uczucia były bardziej dogłębne, obejmowały więcej przypadków i sytuacji. Widziała coś w chłopcach, ich odmienność wabiła ją i intrygowała, ale jednak miewała czasem ochotę być z kimś, kto był do niej podobny, z kimś, kogo rozumiałaby lepiej i jaśniej, czyli z dziewczyną. Motała się pomiędzy tym chaosem we własnej głowie, ale w duchu nie chciała się zmieniać. Podobało jej się to, że miała więcej opcji i alternatyw niż jej koleżanki.

Te uczucia były jednak zbyt personalne, żeby miała wygłaszać je teraz na głos przy swoim byłym chłopaku. Wolała dalej słuchać o jego heteroseksualnych problemach z Alicją.

― W każdym razie Natasha jest ważna w tej historii, bo ona i Allie były w dzieciństwie sąsiadkami i przyjaciółkami, chociaż Alicja jest od niej o cztery lata starsza – kontynuował Frank, wpatrując się w okno. – Jakiś rok temu towarzyszyłem jej i Harry'emu w Hogsmeade i gdyby nie to, chyba nigdy nie poznałbym Alicji. Tego dnia wpadliśmy na starych absolwentów, na tę kuzynkę Meadowes, Bertę – Marley pokiwała głową, na znak, że wie, o kim mowa – siostrę Emmeliny i na Alicję właśnie. W trójkę przyjechały do Hogsmeade, bo mieszka tutaj jakiś ich kumpel i organizował wtedy imprezę. Natasha uparła się, że dołączy się do zabawy, chociaż właściwie Alicja zapraszała ją z podobnym zawzięciem – wzruszył ramionami.

― Ale… w której ona klasie była rok temu? – zapytała, chociaż jej wiek nie miał w tamtej chwili najmniejszego znaczenia.

― W czwartej – odparł, kręcąc głową. – W wieku czternastu lat zwykle jest się cholernie upierdliwym. Chociaż ona zawsze taka była.

Marlena uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Kimkolwiek była tamta dziewczyna, z nieznanego powodu przywodziła jej na myśl pewną osobę… osobę, przez którą całe kotylionowe piekło zostało wszczęte.

– Natasha wymknęła się na tę imprezę wieczorem… wiesz, ona grała w naszym składzie Quidditcha, ale nabawiła poważnej kontuzji ramienia i teraz razem z Harrym komentują… – Kiedy rozmowa zeszła na Quidditcha, coś zaświtało w oczach Franka, jakby wpadł w amok. Zaczął mamrotać coś bezładnie o „głupim Blacku", „cholernych Krukonach" i „idiotycznych kaflarzach". – Teraz, kiedy Black został zawieszony, nie mam rezerwy i chyba trzeba będzie ją przewrócić, bo jak znam moją drużynę, to bez…

Marlena odchrząknęła. Nie lubiła rozmów o sporcie. Frank stropił się i przeprosił.

― Nawiązałem do tego, bo pozycja w składzie załatwiła jej znajomość z Huncwotami.

Marlena wybałuszyła oczy. Kiedy chodziła z Remusem, znała wszystkie _koleżanki,_ które przychodziły do jego dormitorium, a że dzielił je z Potterem i Blackiem, wówczas niezłymi lowelasami, trochę ich naliczyła. Nie pamiętała jednak żadnej Natashy.

– I chyba od nich dowiedziała się o sekretnych przejściach do Hogsmeade, bo nie wiem, jak inaczej by się tam dostała. Harry o mało nie posikał się ze strachu, ja zresztą też – Marley zachichotała. – Natasha mogła zrobić coś naprawdę głupiego, tym bardziej, że nigdy nie zachowywała się zbytnio racjonalnie. Razem – jeszcze z Jaydenem i Chrisem – wymienił imiona swoich współlokatorów – ruszyliśmy na poszukiwania.

― Wymknąłeś się za zamku? – szepnęła z niedowierzaniem. – Myślałam, że jesteś prefektem. Naczelnym w dodatku.

Frank pokręcił głową, kąciki jego ust lekko drgnęły.

― Tylko nie mów o tym Lily – poprosił z przerażeniem wymalowanym w oczach. – Już i tak ma mnie za wystarczającego nieudacznika.

Marlena zachichotała i pokiwała głową na znak, że pogrzebią ją z tym sekretem w sercu.

― No więc, szukaliśmy tej cholernej Natashy po całym Hogsmeade, ale to ja właśnie dotarłem do imprezy u znajomego Alicji, Berty i Di. Od razu zająłem się poszukiwaniem Natashy, ale zamiast niej w tłumie wyłapałem tylko Alicję. Pomyślałem sobie, że skoro są przyjaciółkami, to jest to pewien trop – Marlena potaknęła grzecznie. – Okazało się, że ona sama też nie widziała nigdzie Natashy i równie przejęta co my wszyscy, ruszyła za mną w poszukiwania. I… jakoś zaiskrzyło – parsknął i pokręcił głową.

― Serio? Wasza pierwsza randka polegała na lataniu po całym Hogsmeade za lekkomyślną czternastolatką? – zaśmiała się, patrząc na Franka z niedowierzaniem.

― Tak, tak, randka marzeń – zgodził się, uśmiechając się głupio do siebie. – A najlepsze jest to, że Natasha nie mogła znaleźć tajnego przejścia Huncwotów, poddała się i po prostu poszła do kuchni, nie zdając sobie sprawę, jakie wywołała zamieszanie.

Marlena nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła szczerym, perlistym śmiechem. Coraz bardziej lubiła tę dziewczynę. Mało zaradni ludzie wydawali jej się niesamowicie sympatyczni.

Znowu zapanowało milczenie. Dziewczyna usilnie próbowała przypomnieć sobie coś, co usłyszała od Bree albo samej Alicji, coś, co mogłoby ponownie wymusić temat. Frank w tej chwili myślał jedynie o Allie, o śnie oraz marzył o zwycięstwie Ślizgonów w jutrzejszym meczu Quidditcha, bo Krukoni niebezpiecznie liderowali w tabeli. I chociaż każda z tych spraw nieszczególnie jej leżała, zdecydowała się, że pierwsza z nich jest zdecydowanie najbardziej znośna.

― Czy Allie nie powiedziała, że poznaliście się na kotylionie? – zagadnęła, zakładając nogę na nogę. Frank pokiwał głową i zamyślił się głęboko.

― Może oficjalnie – zgodził się. – Lub po prostu nie pamiętała mnie z imprezy w Hogsmeade. Po incydencie z Natashą kontakt nam się urwał… a Allie ma dużo na głowie. Nasze pierwsze spotkanie mogło po prostu… wylecieć jej z głowy.

 _Wylecieć z głowy?_ To nie brzmiało jak początek wielkiej miłości. Marlena zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie powinna wnikać w nieswoje sprawy, tym bardziej, że sama zakończyła swój związek z Frankiem, ale po prostu nie mogła przyglądać się temu tak obojętnie. Nie zamierzała stanąć pomiędzy nimi, ale krótka przygoda z Frankiem wymagała od niej przynajmniej zbadanie tej sprawy trochę lepiej.

― To był ten kotylion u Meadowesów? Ten, o którym tyle się ostatnio gada?

― Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko Frank. – On był dwa lata temu. W zeszłym roku kotylion urządzali Greengrassowie i debiutowała siostra Alicji, no i ja… byłem tam razem z Larissą.

Z Larissą.

 _Larissą._

LARISSĄ RICHARDSON?

― _Niemożliwe_ – parsknęła. Przed oczami stanęła jej Prefekt Naczelna – wysoka, wymalowana, z stylizowanymi przez dwie godziny włosami i niezwykle nikłych zainteresowaniach. _Ta Larissa._

― O tak, przysięgam – odparł szczerze. – Wysypała na swoje włosy pół tubki brokatu. Świeciła się jak bombka choinkowa.

― To musiało być straszne – szepnęła z przejęciem.

― _Było_. Larissa urządziła wielką scenę i razem ze swoją eskortą wrzuciły jedną z bliźniaczek Greengrass do miednicy z ponczem. Kiedy ostatnio wspomniałem o tym Allie, stwierdziła, że nie przypomina tego sobie i że spodziewała się raczej, że tę wazę zwalił Sidney Angelo, ale…

Ale chociaż Frank mógł mówić o sklerozie swojej dziewczyny jak o pryszczu, zwątpienie Marley możliwie przybrało na sile. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tak myśleć, ale zastanowiła się, czy ona – na miejscu Allie – mogłaby tak po prostu zapomnieć o okolicznościach poznania kogoś, kogo kochała. Słodki Merlinie, ona potrafiła przytoczyć w całości każde słowo, które Remus powiedział na ich pierwszej randce! Pierwsze spotkanie w pociągu czasami nawiedzało ją po nocach! Dobrze, może nie każdy nosił w sercu tyle sentymentalności co Marley, ale pewne rzeczy wymagały zapamiętania!

Jej pierwsze wrażenie związane z Alicją zdecydowanie nie należało do pozytywnych. Nie widziała w niej nic szczególnego – mało! – zauważyła nieciekawe cechy wspólne z Bree czy nawet Mary. Kiedy przebywała u Rowle'ów musiała dzielić łazienkę z jej siostrą, Georginą. Często siedziała tam również Alicja i paląc papierosy, śmiała się ze swoich kolejnych adoratorów. Ciekawiło ją, czy ta sprawa faktycznie jest warta świeczki, czy Frank jedynie do łączył do grona desperatów, pragnących zwrócić na siebie uwagę księżniczki.

Wywróciła oczami, nisko, żeby Frank tego nie zauważył.

― Może dlatego Larissa tak cię nie znosi – wszczęła pierwotny temat, bo nie słuchała dalszego ciągu opowieści od kilku ładnych minut. – Złamałeś jej serce. Ona dla ciebie została Prefekt Naczelną, a ty wybrałeś dziewczynę z większym kapitałem.

Frank parsknął.

― No jasne. Larissa pewnie wysłała i do ciebie jakieś liściki nienawiści, co nie?

― FRANK JEST MÓJ dostałam około czterysta razy.

Zaśmiali się znowu. Reszta podróży zleciała im na obgadywaniu Larissy i jej koleżanek (Marlena była w szoku, że Frank ma taką niewyparzoną buźkę, jeśli trafi się na feralny temat), ale gdzieś głębiej, schowane na samym krańcu umysłu, pozostawały niepokojące myśli związane z Allie. Kiedy bryczka zatrzymała się, a oni wyskoczyli w same centrum miasteczka, Marlena spodziewała się zastać swoją kuzynkę czekającą na nielegalną randkę i przyzwoitkę. Po raz kolejny się przeliczyła.

― Gdzie się umówiliście? – zapytała, marszcząc czoło.

Umówiła się z Frankiem, że całe Hogsmeade będzie miała wolne, musiała tylko zadbać, żeby wszyscy (a szczególnie Bree) myśleli, że jest umówiona.

― Myślisz, że Bree by was wydała? – zdziwiła się wówczas, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo ta i Alicja były zżyte.

― Ta mała krowa? – wzdrygnął się. – Z uśmiechem na ustach.

― Przecież to ona wymyśliła całą przykrywkową sprawę – zauważyła trzeźwo. – W Sylwestra.

― Właśnie dlatego musimy uważać.

Na ziemię przywołał ją z powrotem Frank, tym razem zwracając się do niej w teraźniejszości:

― To daleko.

 _I wymijająco,_ pomyślała.

― Okej – pokręciła głową. – W takim razie spotkamy się o czwartej w Trzech Miotłach. Możesz przyjść z Allie, jeśli chcesz.

Frank potaknął, przebierając nerwowo nogami. Wyglądał raczej, jakby miał zamiar wysadzić pobliski sklep w powietrze a nie spotkać się ze swoją ukochaną dziewczyną. Pokręciła głową i pognała w swoją stronę, nawet nie żegnając się z chłopakiem. Miała nadzieję, że chociaż zawoła za nią i podziękuje za wszystko, co dla niego robiła.

Nie zawołał.

* * *

 **3 – Moony**

 **D** orcas nie spodziewała się, że ona i Chase zdążą zajrzeć jeszcze do Hogsmeade. Chociaż podwójna randka miała odbyć się dopiero w godzinach popołudniowych, gdzieś przed czwartą, wolała zarezerwować cały początek dnia na przygotowania, peeling, makijaż i wystylizowanie się. Uwielbiała takie rzeczy, zwłaszcza jeśli potem zbierała pochwały za nienaganny wygląd. A miało to miejsce bardzo często, bo Meadowes urodziła się z dobrze rozwiniętym zmysłem estetycznym, czego zazdrościło jej bardzo wiele dziewcząt w Hogwarcie. Z łatwością eksponowała swoje atuty, a także maskowała defekty urody, wyglądając w swoich własnych projektach o wiele atrakcyjniej niż naprawdę. Przez cały wczorajszy dzień szyła specjalną kreację, ale kiedy spojrzała na nią dzisiejszego poranka, doszła do wniosku, że jest ona lekko zbyt wykwintna.

Zrozumiała bowiem, że strojenie się było w jej sytuacji niepotrzebne, a wręcz niemile widziane. Ona w końcu dała Chase'owi do zrozumienia, że wychodzą jedynie jako przyjaciele i że odgrywanie randki z dołeczkami i kaloryferem („O ile taki szczypior może mieć kaloryfer", pomyślała) jest z jego strony jedynie koleżeńską przysługą. Obiecała, że nie wspomni o tym Hestii ani nikomu innemu. Jak to by wyglądało, gdyby nagle zjawiła się przesadnie wymuskana? Z pewnością nie koleżeńsko. Dla Blacka tym bardziej nie powinna się wysilać, w końcu już doszła do wniosku, że nie ma zamiaru mieć z nim cokolwiek wspólnego ani obecnie, ani w przyszłości.

Dlatego właśnie poprzestała na związaniu włosów w dziecięcego pół-koczka beżową wstążką, ubraniu swojej nowo-uszytej spódniczki w serduszka i czarnej bluzki z wizerunkiem sowy w okularach, którą kupiła na targu mody w Londynie. Sięgnęła też po swoje rajstopki ze wzorkiem we wstążki, czerwone baletki i burgundowy płaszcz, bo przecież dzień był słoneczny, ale mroźny. Przez chwilę rozważała dodanie do tego różowych nauszników, ale stwierdziła, że tylko odwracałyby uwagę od koczka. Wyglądająca jakby szła raczej na wystawę kucyków niż na randkę, chwyciła jeszcze swoje skórzane rękawiczki i zleciała na dół, gdzie na kanapie czekał na nią rozwalony Chase. Miał zatroskaną minę i niezbyt ucieszył się na jej widok, ale jednak nie bujał w obłokach tak bardzo, żeby nie zdziwić się, iż przybyła przed czasem.

― Może zdążymy pójść jeszcze do Hogsmeade – odparła, szczerząc rządek równych, perłowych zębów. – Muszę kupić trochę lizaków w kształcie serduszek, żeby wysłać do mojej kuzynki na walentynki.

Chase uśmiechnął się, ale niespecjalnie wszedł w temat jej adoracji bliskiej członkini rodziny.

― Czy mogę wypić sobie piwko przed twoją randką? – zapytał. – Czy wolałabyś nie iść z alkoholikiem?

Dorcas pokręciła głową, ale natychmiast przestała, bo półkoczek niebezpiecznie podskakiwał na jej czuprynie.

― Sama też się napiję. Żeby spędzić wieczór z Blackiem lepiej lekko wyluzować.

Wkrótce okazało się jednak, że to „piwko" zamieniło się w kilka takich samych „piwek", a Dorcas zamiast zyskać czas na zakupy i degustacje sercowych lizaków, zdobyła okazję, by porozmawiać z Chase'em od serca w Trzech Miotłach.

Myślała, że zapadnie się pod ziemię, kiedy kolejne znajome osoby pytały z konsternacją, kim jest i co zrobiła z Dorcas Meadowes.

― Związała, zabiła i zamroziła w wielkiej lodówie, jak Disneya – mruknął Chase, kiedy jej koleżanka z kursu krawieckiego, na który zapisała się w wakacje, Ally Carver, zadała to banalne pytanie.

―Tak myślałam – potaknęła Ally, chociaż raczej nie wiedziała, kim był Walt Disney. – Dorcas Meadowes na randkę ubrałaby raczej kabaretki i małą czarną.

I odeszła, podkradając jeszcze łyczka piwka od Chase'a.

― Przepraszam – mruknęła Dor, poprawiając sobie fryzurę. Koczek opadł jej na tył głowy, jakby omdlał. ― Mam dużo dziwnych koleżanek. Dziwnych i starszych.

― Twoje rówieśniczki nie są dziwne? – mruknął, posyłając ku niej chłopięcy uśmiech. – No nie wiem.

― Oprócz Marley… no i _mnie_ – wydymała usta – nie ma nikogo normalnego. _Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o twoją siostrzyczkę._

Dorcas tak się zmieszała, po tym, jak ostatnie zdanie wypłynęło z jej ust, że aż za jednym zamachem opróżniła cały kufel swojego piwa. Jak łatwo mogła się domyślić, Chase zareagował w podobnym stopniu emocjonalnie. Nie dość, że nazwanie go i Lily rodzeństwem po raz kolejny wywolało jedynie niesmak, to jeszcze oblizał wargi i nachylił się do Dorcas, jakby chciał się jej podlizać.

― Posłuchaj, Dorcas… słyszałem o całej tej sytuacji z Davisem i chyba powinnaś wiedzieć, że…

― Tak – dokładnie! – przerwała mu i głośno uderzyła pięścią o blat stołu. – Wyobrażasz to sobie? Nie dość, że ich _widziałam,_ a potem Lily nie wróciła na _noc,_ to następnego dnia postanowiła mnie poinformować, że _mój chłopak…_

― Tak, tak, znam tę historię, Dorcas. Chodzi mi tylko o to, że Lily…

─ Och, przestań mi o niej mówić! – prychnęła Dorcas, zakładając ręce na piersi. Przyjęła nową strategię w tej debacie – nie dopuścić przeciwnika do przetoczenia ani jednego argumentu. – Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś się na niej poznać, Chase. Nie interesowała się tobą, odkąd tutaj przyjechaliśmy. Unika cię praktycznie od Bożego Narodzenia, kiedy pan Ethan powiedział… _no, prawdę o was._

― Ale co to ma…

― Cały czas robi z siebie ofiarę. Nic jej się nie podoba – wyliczała na palcach wszystkie jej grzechy. – Dla zasady nie daje szansy ani tobie, ani swojej nowej macosze, ani Jamesowi. Chce, żebyśmy wszyscy jej współczuli, dlatego że nie rozmawia z nią już Śmiecierus i Mary. Traktuje mnie i dziewczyny jak żałosne _zastępstwo_ za nich – splunęła, chcąc wyrazić tym samym swoje zbulwersowanie. – Kiedy wrócił Dorian od razu zaczęła się do niego kleić, ale żeby nie było nudno wykorzystywała biednego Jamesa, który – powiedzmy sobie szczerze – świata poza nią nie widzi, ale – mało tego! – zaczyna dowalać się do Luke'a, do moje…

─ Dorcas, posłuchaj, to nie było tak, jak myślisz…

─ Było dokładnie tak, Chase! – Teraz już krzyczała, a wiele osób w lokalu zwróciło w jej stronę zaciekawione spojrzenia. Zaśmiała się, trochę nerwowo, a trochę szyderczo. – To śmieszne, ale zaczynam rozumieć Mary. Ona już dawno zauważyła, jaka Lily jest naprawdę. Chociaż ma już kogoś, z nudów zaczyna dowalać się do chłopaków swoich przyjaciółek, żeby udowodnić, że to ona jest najlepsza i najbardziej rozchwytywana.

― Nie sądzę, żeby Lily…

― Ale żeby nie było, udaje wiecznie niedostępną i oschłą. Jest zwyczajnie _okrutna._ Okrutna dla Jamesa, okrutna dla Doriana i okrutna dla siebie. Niczym nie różni się od Mary… ani chociażby od Emmeliny.

― Emm…

― Powiedz mi, Chase, co jest w niej takiego, że wszyscy do niej lgną, a co we mnie takiego, że… - zawahała się, bo dotarła w swojej tyradzie do ostatniego, najbardziej dobitnego stwierdzenia. Zamrugała szybko oczami, jakby odganiając napływając łzy. ― … _że wszyscy mnie zdradzają_?

Odwróciła wzrok od Chase'a, pozwalając gniewowi, rozczarowaniu, wstydowi i innym silnym, negatywnym emocjom porwać ją w swój przytłaczjący wir. Co właściwie chciał jej powiedzieć? _Że nie rozumie? Że jej się przywidziało? Że jest za głupia, żeby to pojąć?_

Czy Lily kazała mu zmanipulować Dorcas? Czy Chase zgodził się na randkę z nią tylko po to, żeby nakłonić ją do przeproszenia się z jego siostrą? Czy… czy to oznaczało kolejną zdradę spowodowaną w pewnym stopniu przez rudowłosą? Nie chciało jej się w to wierzyć. Nie taką Lily znała i nie z taką miała cokolwiek wspólnego.

─ Rozumiem twój gniew, Dorcas – zaczął łagodnie Chase, niepewnie kładąc swoją małą chłopięcą rączkę na jej dłoni. – _Naprawdę._ Ale nie możesz czynić z Lily demona, chociaż ostatnio faktycznie zachowuje się nie w porządku. Musi poukładać w spokoju swoje uczucia i zrozumieć, że wszystkie te jej zawirowania prowadzą jedynie do opłakanych skutków. Ona naprawdę nie chce źle, ale…

― _Nie chce źle?!_ – prychnęła. W tym momencie przestała nad sobą panować. Łzy popłynęły jej ciurkiem po policzkach, ściekając na spódniczkę i mieszając się z piwem. ― Jak możesz być jej adwokatem?! Ona wykorzystała twoje przywiązanie do niej, żebyś ją bronił! I to samo robi Emmelina, która od zawsze podbierała chłopaków – wyrzuciła, bo chociaż nie wiedziała czemu, chciała utrzymać Chase'a jak najdalej od Titanicówny. – Zapomniałeś już o biednej Hestii? – Cios poniżej pasa. – Tak bardzo dałeś się omotać?

― Nie dałem się omotać – warknął, lekko już poirytowany.

― A może ciebie też to bawi, hym?! Bajerowanie pomiędzy Hestią i Emmeliną?! Może uważasz, że to fajne, tak jak Lily? Co w rodzinie, to nie zginie?!

Chase wstał. Pokręcił głową i spojrzał na nią surowo, jak rozdrażniony nauczyciel, zmuszony, by uporać się z bandą rozwrzeszczanych dzieci.

― Idziemy? – spytał sucho. Dorcas zmarszczyła brwi i zaszczyciła go bardzo niemiłym spojrzeniem. – Miałaś kupić lizaki?

Wywróciła oczami i wstała gwałtownie z krzesła. Gniew wciąż buzował w jej żyłach. Chciała powiedzieć coś, co zapiekłoby do żywego nie tylko Chase'a, ale też wiele innych, winnych osób, jeśliby – oczywiście – tylko to usłyszały.

– Chodźmy – warknęła, przerzucając włosy za ramię. – Nie możemy się przecież spóźnić, bo Emmelina zje wszystko, co Syriusz sprowadził z kuchni, a potem się porzyga.

* * *

 **4 – Lumossy**

 **P** eter pakował właśnie do papierowej torebki cukrowe gałki oczne, gdy Remus oświadczył, że chyba kogoś zobaczył. Od kilkunastu minut wypatrywał za znajomymi twarzami, fatygując się nawet na tyle, żeby zbadać teren za pomocą lornetki. Znajdowali się obaj w Miodowym Królestwie, w najgłębiej położonym rzędzie, który łączył się z trzema prostopadłymi regałami. Stąd widzieliby z powodzeniem, co dzieje się w całym sklepie, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że wszechobecny tłum rozrzedziłby się lekko. Remus trącił Pete'a w ramię, doprowadzając do tego, że cała zawartość papierowej torebki ze słodyczami wylądowała na podłodze.

― Ej! – warknął Peter, któremu po kilku minutach żmudnej pracy udało się skomponować idealny zestaw obiadowy. – I tak będę musiał teraz za to zapłacić!

― Widzę ją – powtórzył, wskazując palcem na jakąś sylwetkę. Kimkolwiek była _ona,_ Remus cenił ją chyba bardziej od paczki ze słodyczami. Peter zmrużył oczy.

― McKinnon? – zapytał, niezbyt entuzjastycznie.

― Nie.

― Evans?

― No nie, ale… to chyba Mary.

Peter stanął na palcach. Został zarażony wirusem ciekawości.

― McDziwka?

― _Tak –_ potaknął, wyciągając rękę i wskazując palcem na prawy regał. –Widzisz, obok smakowych herbat?

Peter wyrwał lornetkę Remusa, przyłożył ją do oczu i przybliżył obraz we wskazanym kierunku. Przez chwilę bawił się z powiększeniem i ostrością, ale ostatecznie oddał lornetkę, kręcąc głową.

― To nie McDziwka. Przypomina bardziej Doriana.

― Nie wygłupiaj się. Chamberlain ma jakieś dwa metry.

Zaiste, nawet James bez okularów nie pomyliłby Chamberlaina z Mary. Nie chodziło tylko o płeć albo kolor włosów, ale przede wszystkim o olbrzymią, jakąś ponad półmetrową różnicę we wzroście. Remus mógł się założyć o swoją różdżkę, że ten błysk, który przed chwilą odbił się od puszki z herbatą poziomkową, był niczym innym, jak odrobiną wilej aury. McDonald czarowała Jamesa, bo teraz nikt nie mógł jej już zabronić. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

― A patrz tam – szturchnął go Peter, ukradkiem wkładając sobie galaretową czaszkę do ust. Remus odwrócił głowę w prawo, wedle nakazu swojego przyjaciela. Jakiś wysoki cień przemykał przez wystawę czekoladowych żab, ułożonych w wielką piramidę. – Żyda nie poznasz?

― Nie mów tak, Pete – skarcił go. – I to nie jest... _Merlinie, to JEST Chamberlain!_

Otworzył szeroko usta, kiedy zza półki zauważył prześwit głowy, znajome okulary i włosy, trochę podobne do Jamesa, ale jaśniejsze o parę tonów i uczesane. Wspiął się na palce i przeszedł parę kroków, ciągnąć za sobą Pete'a. Usłyszał łoskot upadającego pudełka ciastek, ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Szedł powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego punktu odniesienia, wystającego zza iskrzących się płatków śniadaniowych…

― _Ja pierdo…!_ ― wrzasnął ktoś zza pleców Lupina. Ten odgłos wyrwał go z transu i zmusił do odwrócenia się na pięcie…

― Dorcas? – zdumiał się, świdrując wzrokiem kolejno Meadowes, Chase'a i Petera. Potrzebował sekundy, żeby pojąć, jaka scena rozegrała się za jego plecami.

Peter wpatrywał się w swoją koleżankę jak sroka w gnat, Chase intuicyjnie złapał Dorcas za ramiona, kiedy ta przechyliła się w tył, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Po pewnym czasie Remus zauważył coś jeszcze – Chase odgrywał w tej scenie _większą rolę_ niż tylko przypadkowy facet, chroniący dziewczynę przed upadkiem. Wpatrywał się z wściekłością w Petera, raczej przypominając supermena z nienagannym uczesaniem. I wtedy zrozumiał.

Peter odwrócił się po strącone przez Lupina ciastka, wtedy, kiedy zbliżał się w kierunku regału za którym ukrywał się Dorian… i musiał przez przypadek uderzyć Dorcas w twarz. Ale skąd ona się tam wzięła?

― DORCAS?! _CHASE?!_

Wywołany przez dziewczynę hałas wzbudził nie lada zainteresowanie, przyciągając nie tylko przypadkowych gapiów, ale i osoby, do których Remus i Peter chcieli dotrzeć na początku. _Wystarczyło kogoś uderzyć,_ pomyślał niemrawo Remus, _ile czasu byśmy zaoszczędzili!_

Dorian i Lily wyłonili się zza piramidki czekoladowych żab, w dwóch bardzo różnych nastrojach. Kiedy tylko Chamberlain odnotował obecność połowy Huncwotów i zrozumiał, że brali udział w krzykliwej i łzawej napaści na Dorcas Meadowes, westchnął ciężko i wpatrywał się w nich protekcjonalnie, eksponując tym samym swoją wyższość (pod względem wzrostu i wieku, bo w niczym innym od niego nie odstawali). Lily natomiast nawet nie zaprzątała sobie głowy oglądaniem Huncwotów. Od razu podbiegła do Dorcas i Chase'a. Troska, wściekłość i zdumienie raz po raz wygrywały pojedynek i rozjaśniały jej twarz.

― Cześć, Lily! – parsknął Chase, nawet nie ukrywając swojej irytacji. – Kopę lat.

― C-co? Co ci się stało, Dorcas?

Odwróciła głowę w kierunku Petera i Remusa, łudząc się chyba, że którykolwiek wytłumaczy jej, co tu się dzieje.

― Ona na mnie wpadła – wydukał jedynie Pete, niemrawo odkładając ciasteczka z powrotem na półkę. Czuł się zażenowany, kiedy tak wiele różnych spojrzeń – i wściekłych (Chase i Dorcas), i zdezorientowanych (Lily), i rozbawionych (Remus), i pobłażliwych (Dorian) i zaciekawionych (reszta Miodowego Królestwa) – zwróciło się w jego kierunku.

― Ty ją raczej staranowałeś – mruknął Chase. Dorcas prychnęła, nie odrywając dłoni od twarzy.

― Podnosiłem ciastka…

― A kim ty jesteś? – zwróciła się do Chase'a Lily. Tym razem to szał wygrał potyczkę mieszanych uszu i zatańczył na twarzy dziewczyny. – Jej adwokatem?

― Chłopakiem? – dodał z rozbawieniem Dorian, za co oberwało mu się od Lily.

― Czekaj… to _ty_ idziesz z nią na podwójną randkę do Syriusza i Emmeliny? – spytał Remus, kręcąc głową.

― NA CO?! – wrzasnęła Lily.

― Emm…Emmelina tam będzie? – spytał Chase.

Ich twarze wyglądały dokładnie tak samo, kiedy wyrażały zdumienie. Cała uwaga, skupiona do tej pory na Peterze, przeniosła się na Remusa. Evansówna już sunęła ku niemu, chcąc zmusić go do mówienia wszystkiego, co wie, a Chase niezbyt się od niej różnił. Lupin przełknął głośno ślinę i zrobił krok do tyłu…

Ogłuszający trzask przeszył powietrze jak chmara śmigających strzał. Spojrzenia całego Miodowego Królestwa ponownie przesunęły się dalej, tym razem lustrując raczej podłogę niż twarze rozmówców. Wystawa czekoladowych żab, ułożonych jedna na drugiej tak, że razem tworzyły metrową piramidkę, runęła na ziemię, robiąc wielki raban i wzbudzając możliwie jeszcze większe zainteresowanie. Niektóre pudełka pod wpływem upadku otworzyły się, a czekoladowe płazy pouciekały ze sklepu. Jakaś dziewczyna wrzasnęła, kiedy brązowa żaba wskoczyła jej na głowę, sprzedawczyni z konsternacją przyglądała się kolejnej, skaczącej po otwieranej kasie.

Remus oblizał wargi. Odsunął się jak najdalej od miejsca zbrodni, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że od odpowiedzialności nie ucieknie.

Ale widoku Mary mogli mu oszczędzić.

― Co tu się dzieje? – mruknęła dziewczyna, wyskakując zza sąsiedniego regału. Ciągnęła za sobą Jamesa, ubranego w ciepłą kurtkę, różowe nauszniki należące do Mary oraz jej dziergane rękawiczki z guzikami symulującymi oczka i usta kotka. Uśmiechnął się obłędnie do Lily. Jej usta, dotąd przypominające literę O, teraz wygięły się jeszcze bardziej, wyglądając raczej jak cyfra zero.

― Hej – przywitał się i zachichotał, patrząc na zmieszanego Remusa i Petera, który próbował zebrać się w sobie i przeprosić Dorcas. Jego wzrok ani na chwilę nie zatrzymał się na twarzy Lily. Ostentacyjnie trzymał Mary za rękę, pozwalając sobie czochać włosy i robić wiele innych rzeczy, które były zdecydowanie za bardzo poufałe. Z kolei Mary najwyraźniej czerpała radość z denerwowania Lily i obrzydzania wszystkich dookoła. Brała do ręki co drugi produkt, trącała Jamesa w ramię i pytała, czy jej to kupi.

 _Jakie to żałosne,_ chciała powiedzieć Lily, ale uprzedził ją Dorian, zadając pytanie z zupełnie innej parafii:

― Czy to ty wrzuciłeś mi petardę do plecaka?

James niechętnie zerknął w jego kierunku, mimowolnie obejmując wzrokiem również Lily. Przybrał najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarzy, na jaki było go stać. Mary roześmiała się jak koń.

― Wasza wojna zmieniła się na partyzancką, chłopcy?

― Jaka wojna? – wypaliła Lily. Jej głowa przechylała się we wszystkie strony, jakby znajdowała się na zatrzaskach.

― Dlaczego tak mlaskasz, Meadowes? – przerwała jej Mary, uśmiechając się z drwiną.

― Peter ją uderzył – odpowiedział Remus. Peter spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Uderzyłeś ją.

― Nie, nie ude…

― Ale z ciebie brutal, Pettigrew – zakpiła Mary, strzelając balonem z gumy. ― Matka nie straszyła cię nigdy, że przez bicie kobiet odpadnie ci _mały?_

― Poza tym, to chyba nie jest najlepszy…

― Ale ja jej nie uderzyłem! – zaparzył się Peter, wskazując palcem na Dor. Dziewczyna zabrała rękę od twarzy, manifestując otwarte usta z oburzenia. – _Nie_ uderzyłem cię.

― Czy to istotne? – machnął ręką Dorian. – Ja chcę wiedzieć, co teraz z moim plecak…

― Nie bądź takim żydem, Żydzie – odezwał się Peter. Lily wybałuszyła oczy, chcąc już powiedzieć, co myśli o używaniu takich terminów w negatywnym znaczeniu, gdy uprzedził go Remus, po raz kolejny nakazując Peterowi ugryźć się w język.

― To jest Dorian.

― Przecież nie będę tak do niego mówił! To imię jest kretyńskie.

Dorian zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, patrząc to na Lily, to na jej znajomych.

― W takim razie po nazwisku, Pete, przecież…

― Nie możemy nazywać go Żydem? – nalegał Peter. – To krótsze.

― Ja nie będę go tak nazywać.

― A Cham?

Odpowiedź Remusa przerwał głośny śmiech Mary. Jamesowi zadrżały wargi, Lily prychnęła z przejęciem, a Dorian napiął mięśnie, nawet nie próbując nad sobą zapanować. Evansówna złapała go za rękę – trochę by przywołać go do porządku, a trochę, żeby pokazać Potterowi, że ona też tak może i potrafi – ale nie przyniosło to żadnych oczekiwanych rezultatów. Chamberlain zbliżył się do Petera, wyglądając jak wściekły, olbrzymi buldog. Peter przełknął głośno ślinę.

―To od nazwiska.

Wówczas o swojej obecności przypomnieli Chase i Dorcas, ratując Petera od niechybnej śmierci. Dotąd ich rola w całym słownym natarciu ograniczała się do sztucznego tłumu – Chase przytrzymywał Dorcas, żeby się nie przewróciła, a ona jęczała i przesadzała, jak bardzo boli ją nos. Teraz zza jej pleców wyskoczyła kierowniczka sklepu, a Meadowes niesłusznie przewidziała rozwój wypadków. Zaczęła biadolić i prosić, aby podała jej jakiś Eliksir Przeciwbólowy (― To miało miejsce w pani sklepie! – przekonywała), ale przyczyna zapuszczenia się właścicielki w te rejony sklepu była stricte inna. Wymijając Dorcas w przejściu pomiędzy regałami, zbliżyła się w miejsce, gdzie przed paroma minutami piętrzyła się piramida z czekoladowych żab.

― Co tu się stało?! – wrzasnęła. – Cholerni gówniarze… moja wystawa, moja _piramida!_ To… jak do tego doszło, _ja_ …?

Zarówno Peter, jak i Remus oraz Dorian i Lily, i Chase, i Mary, i James, zaczęli mówić przed siebie, a że każdy przyglądał się sytuacji z innej perspektywy, to i każdy przedstawiał inny rozwój wypadków. Kiedy kierowniczka zaczęła się irytować, zadecydowano, że to Remus opowie, co i jak miało miejsce, skoro w gruncie rzeczy odpowiadał za całe czekoladowe zamieszanie. Wziął on kilka oddechów, a następnie zaczął dryfować:

― Po kolei – pokręcił głową Remus. – Dorcas, czy nic ci się nie stało?

Wszyscy zwrócili głowy w kierunku dziewczyny, która załkała i zbolałym głosem wydukała:

― Chcę Eliksir Przeciwbólowy.

― Och, nie przesadzaj, Meadowes – wzdrygnęła się Mary. – Nie masz nawet siniaka.

― Wystraszyłam się! – sprzeciwiła się Dorcas. – Cały czas serce bije mi jak młot! Co nie, Chase?

Chłopak przyłożył rękę do jej serca. Chwilę przytrzymał, po czym oświadczył z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, ale też rozbawionymi iskierkami w oczach:

― O, tak…

― Ale jestem pewien, że cię nie uderzyłem! – zaprzeczył gorączkowo Peter, ukradkiem odsuwając się jak najdalej od Doriana. – Ja tylko schylałem się po…

― Dobra, dobra, to był wypadek. Chodzi o to, że ja i Peter zauważyliśmy Doriana i…

― Śledziliście nas? – wypalił Chamberlain, krzywiąc się tak, jak miał w zwyczaju. Lily skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

― Śledzimy wszystkich – wzruszył ramionami Peter. – Rogasia i McDziwkę też.

Lily, Dorian, Mary i James równocześnie zmierzyli się spojrzeniami. Mniej uważny obserwator mógłby powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę w Miodowym Królestwie znajduje się jedna para, przyglądająca się sobie w lustrze. Dwóch wyrośniętych okularników w towarzystwie niskich rudowłosych złośnic. Co prawda, Dorian i Lily byli bardziej okrzesani i wyżsi w stosunku do swoich „odbić" (Dorian od Jamesa całkiem dużo, ale Lily od Mary niewiele), ale w tamtym momencie obydwie pary wyglądały identycznie – niechęć biła od każdego z nich i skierowana była do wszystkich z osobna.

― A co to ma do tego, że czekoladowe żaby uciekły z mojego sklepu? – zapytała kierowniczka. – Tę piramidę układałam przez dwie godziny tydzień temu! Czy mogę wiedzieć, co…

― Eeee, przepraszam – powiedział ktoś, delikatnie muskając kierowniczkę w plecy – ile kosztują te cukierki lukrecjo…

Głosik urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego posiadaczka trafiła w prawdopodobnie najbardziej niekorzystne dla siebie miejsce w całym Hogsmeade. Marlena wydała z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany głos i niemrawo cofnęła nogę, chociaż doskonale wiedziała, że wpadła w pułapkę, z której nie ma ucieczki.

― Nie jesteś z Frankiem, Marley? ― wypalił Remus, nagle przerywając sprawozdanie dla kierowniczki Miodowego Królestwa.

– Co za pech – mruknął Pete.

― JA… to znaczy… ― zająknęła się, chowając się za Chase'a i Dorcas. Kierowniczka zmarszczyła brwi.

― Czy możemy rozliczyć się za te wszystkie stracone żaby? – zapytała, patrząc wymownie na Remusa. Chłopak nawet nie spojrzał jej w oczy, zbyt pochłonięty oglądaniem Marleny.

Tak długo próbował z nią porozmawiać! Przez cały miesiąc szukał odpowiednich słów, jak sformułować swoje uczucia, co do incydentu z Sylwestra. Czekał też na właściwy moment i robił mnóstwo innych rzeczy gwarantujących sukces. Za każdym razem jego plany zostawały zduszone w zarodku, zanim zdołał przekonać się co do ich skuteczności, to prawda, ale jednak nie mógł teraz po prostu się wycofać. Miał cały dzisiejszy dzień wolny, tak samo jak Marlena i udało mu się spotkać ją samą, bez eskorty w postaci Franka. Czy istniały lepsze okoliczności? Szala przechyliła się dzisiejszego dnia na jego korzyść i nie mógł pozwolić, żeby przez jakiś głupi wypadek Marlena uciekła jak czekoladowe żaby.

Ponownie.

― Peter, rozlicz się z panią – odparł, uśmiechając się lekko w kierunku Marleny.

― Nie będę za ciebie płacił – mruknął Pete, który chyba nie zorientował się, że w przypadku Remusa to nie pieniądze sprawiały, że chciał uciec z tego miejsca.

― Ale ja…

― To my też już pójdziemy, prawda, Jimmy? – mruknęła Mary, a następnie chwyciła pobliską różową watę cukrową w kształcie serca. – Kupisz mi ją?

― Em… tak, masz rację, idziemy – potaknął Rogacz, kręcąc głową. Spojrzał ostatni raz w kierunku Lily i już odwracał się w kierunku wyjścia, kiedy...

― James, zaczekaj! – pisnęła Evans, oddalając się od Doriana. Jej twarz przybrała dziwny wyraz.

― Robimy zakupy, pamiętasz, Lily? – skarcił ją Chamberlain. – Nie możesz przeszkadzać Mary i Jamesowi.

― Właśnie, _Lily_ – wycedziła Dorcas, wściekła nie tylko na samą Evans, ale też na to, że jej ból i szkoda zostały tak ostentacyjnie zlekceważone. – Nie możesz przeszkadzać im w randce, skoro sama już kogoś zaprosiłaś.

― Co ty właściwie tu robisz? – zapytała, przenosząc całą swoją złość z powrotem na Meadowes.

Dor wzruszyła ramionami.

― Jeśli myślałaś, że cały dzisiejszy dzień przesiedzę z zamku, to lekko się pomyliłaś.

― Nie chodzi mi o to, co ty _tu_ robisz, ale raczej co ty _robisz_ tutaj. _Z Chase'em_.

Teraz to Chase roześmiał się złośliwie, tak samo wściekły, zdezorientowany i rozgoryczony jak wszyscy dzisiejszego dnia.

― Och, wybacz, Lily, ale jeśli próbowałaś mnie dzisiaj zaprosić, to twoja propozycja do mnie nie dotarła. Tak samo jak _jakiekolwiek_ słowo.

― Przepraszam, _ale…_

― Lily, czy moglibyśmy już wrócić do zakupów? – przerwał jej Dorian, chyba najbardziej poirytowany ze wszystkich osób przebywających w Miodowym Królestwie. – Mamy rezerwację za dwadzieścia minut.

Lily nie spojrzała na niego, uparcie wpatrując się w Chase'a, jakby zmuszała go do przeprosin. Chłopak jedynie pokręcił głową i mruknął:

― Idź.

― Potter ci ucieknie – dodała Dorcas, łypiąc na nią spode łba.

Evansównie nawet nie chciało się sprawdzać, czy James i Mary opuścili już sklep, czy wciąż stali przy kasie z tą serduszkowatą watą cukrową. Westchnęła ciężko. Jej spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze wzrokiem Lupina, który w pośpiechu wyciągał wszystkie swoje oszczędności z kieszeni, by jak najszybciej zapłacić za żaby, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że Marlena uciekła już daleko.

* * *

 **5 – Ksenia**

― **C** o z tobą, A.B?

Lily wzdrygnęła się i przeniosła spojrzenie na Doriana. Od jakiś dwudziestu minut nie reagowała na jego pytania, nie wsłuchiwała się w jego głos ani nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Unosiła się w jakieś przestrzeni pomiędzy marzeniami a szarą rzeczywistością, analizując powoli wszystkie niepokojące ją rzeczy. Skutecznie odwróciła uwagę chłopaka, pytając, czy jest gotowy na jutrzejszy mecz Quidditcha ze Slytherinem, a on zaczął dryfować, nawet nie zauważając, że ich rozmowa przeistoczyła się w monolog. Tymczasem Evans zajęła się odtwarzaniem na okrągło wydarzenia w Miodowym Królestwie, jak scenę z ulubionego filmu. W tamtej chwili chyba nie było wystarczająco dobrego tematu, który mógłby ściągnąć ją z powrotem na ziemię.

A jednak Dorian to osiągnął, stosując najskuteczniejszą ze wszystkich metod – nazwał ją A.B. Mówił tak do niej tylko ojciec i Chase, swego czasu nawet Sev, bo tylko oni wiedzieli, jak bardzo nie znosi swojego imienia. Dorian użył tego chwytu po raz pierwszy. Zastanawiało ją, skąd wiedział, że to sprawi, że zacznie interesować się otaczającym ją światem.

― Nie wiem – odparła, kręcąc głową i sięgając po kufel z piwem kremowym. – Hestia ma grypę żołądkową. Chyba się od niej zaraziłam.

Razem z Dorianem siedzieli w _Gnocchi,_ nowootwartej restauracji z włoskim jedzeniem (ależ on się jej dzisiaj podlizywał!), co więcej, w menu oferowali wegetariańską lasagne, czyli absolutnie ulubioną potrawę Lily. Na stole oprócz kraciastych serwetek i bukietu sztucznych aksamitek, znajdowała się przystawka w postaci czosnkowego chleba oraz pusta butelka wytrawnego wina, chyba dla ozdoby (albo żeby kusić). Gdyby Dorian chciał się do niej dobrać, poderwać ją albo namówić do powrotu do siebie, pewnie zabrałby ją do herbaciarni albo w jakieś inne straszne miejsca, nawiedzane regularnie przez Dorcas i Emmelinę. Nie widziała powodu do obaw, dlatego też nie powinna kłamać, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie, że razem z Dorianem – nieważne, czy kumplem czy jednak nie – miałaby roztrząsać swoje problemy z Jamesem.

― Chce ci się rzygać? – zapytał z lekkim niepokojem. Lily pokręciła głową.

― Po prostu brzuch mnie boli.

Dorian spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko gwizdnął na kelnera. Lily jęknęła. Zrobiło jej się głupio, bo sama dobrze wiedziała, jakie gwizdanie może okazać się irytujące. W końcu prawie w każde wakacje pracowała w restauracji hotelowej swojego wujka i musiała mierzyć się z szerzącym się brakiem kultury.

Koszmar.

― Tak? – zapytał kelner, zagryzając wargę z irytacją.

― Poprosimy butelkę czerwonego wina. Lily, może być półwytrawne?

Dziewczyna wybałuszyła na niego oczy, ale potaknęła, bo nie chciała robić sceny przy kelnerze. Kiedy mężczyzna zniknął za rogiem, skręcając w kierunku składziku, nachyliła się do Doriana i wycedziła:

― _Wino_?

― Ponoć świetne na żołądek – odparł niewinnie, puszczając do niej oczko. – Za dwa dni masz siedemnastkę, Lils. Proszę cię, nie dramatyzuj.

Nie skomentowała tego, chociaż w dalszym ciągu miała swoje obiekcje. Zdarzało jej się coś wypić, ale tylko w przypadku bardzo silnego wyczerpania psychicznego (nawet mocniejszego niż dotychczas) lub stresu. Przypomniała sobie, jak przed korepetycjami z Potterem na początku roku szkolnego żebrała o wódkę z lodem** i miała ochotę zachichotać.

Ale zaraz potem jej dobry humor wyparował, bo z Jamesem wiązało się o wiele za dużo kłopotliwych rzeczy, o których nie powinna teraz myśleć. Po prostu spotkanie w Miodowym Królestwie rozdrapało wszystkie rany, zrodziło kolejne wątpliwości i zburzyło cały jej mur obronny. Nieważne, jak bardzo się starała je odgonić i z jaką siłą wyrzucała je za siebie, jamesowe myśli o tak powracały, zupełnie jak bumerang.

Przede wszystkim rozmyślała o potyczce Jamesa i Severusa w skrzydle szpitalnym. Owszem, niezbyt podobał jej się charakter owej _potyczki,_ ale zdecydowanie częściej myślała o innej części tej sytuacji… o podsłuchanej przez nią części.

Z ich rozmowy wynikało, że James _uratował_ Sevovi życie, wtedy, podczas pełni. Chociaż we własnej osobie opowiadał Lily o wszystkich ówczesnych wydarzeniach, swoją rolę jakoś pominął, wyciął z całej historii. To było do niego w ogóle niepodobne. Nie dość, że bezinteresownie pomógł, to jeszcze Ślizgonowi, którego nienawidził. Jakby tego było mało, wcale się tym nie chełpił ani nie kreował na wielkiego bohatera. Zachowywał się, jakby… jakby…

Jakby był _skromny._

To pierwsza sprawa.

Kolejny problem stanowiło jego spotkanie z Mary, co gorsza, spotkanie zaaranżowane przez Lily. Nie podobało jej się, że do niego doszło, a co gorsza, że James ewidentnie obwiniał Evans o całe zło tego świata i nawet nie ukrywał urazy. Żeby zdobyć jakieś informacje, dlaczego uratował Severusa i zostawił ten szkopuł dla siebie, musiałaby go przeprosić, a to łączyło się z przełknięciem własnego, indywidualnego żalu. Nie chciała ośmieszać się i przepraszać, chociaż wcale nie zawiniła. To James rozpoczął całe to błędne koło, zapraszając ją na randkę, naciskając i doszukując się we wszystkim problemu.

A Mary zaprosił tylko po to, żeby zrobić jej na złość, co tylko udowadniało, jak bardzo jest dziecinny i niedojrzały. A _nie_ skromny.

To druga sprawa.

Teraz musiała zmierzyć się jeszcze z kwestią Dorcas, Chase'a, Emmeliny i Blacka i ich podwójnej randki, troszeczkę powiązanej z aferą zdjęciową. Wiedziała, że ignorowanie Chase'a od początku roku szkolnego nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem problemu i że z pewnością ta strategia nie doprowadzi do niczego dobrego, ale to, co zrobił jej _brat_ przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie. Zamiast skupić się na odbudowywaniu swojej relacji z Hestią, nie dość, że zainteresował się Emmeliną, to jeszcze dał się wkręcić w udawanie randki Dorcas (bo to musiało być udawanie). Dzisiejsze popołudnie spędzi więc nie dość, że z Meadowes, która na chwilę obecną dosłownie ciskała w zdjęcie Lily rzutkami, to jeszcze z Emmeliną i Syriuszem, osobami zawieszonymi w prawach ucznia przez porozwieszanie po całej szkole intymnych zdjęć!

Lily może i nie miała prawa wybierać Chase'owi towarzystwo, ale mogła oczekiwać, że zachowa krztynę lojalności i nie zaprzyjaźni się z bandą ciemiężców własnej przyrodniej siostry.

Nalała sobie wina i za jednym zamachem opróżniła lampkę do cna. Co ona zrobiła w poprzednim życiu, że los tak okrutnie się na niej mścił? Czy zrobiła komukolwiek krzywdę? Czy przyczyniła się do czyjeś śmierci, rozbiła małżeństwo albo podpaliła las?

Westchnęła głęboko. Nawet nie zareagowała, kiedy ciepła dłoń Doriana dotknęła jej policzka.

― Coś cię wyraźnie martwi, Lily – zauważył, uśmiechając się miło. – Wyrzuć to z siebie.

Uniosła wzrok. Chamberlain zwykle nie słynął z cierpliwości czy wyrozumiałości, ale teraz w jego oczach dostrzegła jedynie ciepło i wsparcie. Naprawdę chciał jej pomóc, chciał się z nią zaprzyjaźnić.

Oczami wyobraźni już cofnęła się do dnia, w którym zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy w tym semestrze. Znajdowali się na korytarzu, Dorian starał się być miły, a Lily robiła z siebie idiotkę. Zaproponował jej współpracę w projekcie, a także wysłuchał i doradził, żeby nie obwiniała się za to, iż miejscami _wykorzystuje_ Pottera.

Teraz, z perspektywy czasu ciężko jej było ocenić, czy ta rada faktycznie należała do dobrych. Z jednej strony skomplikowana sytuacja i układ, jaki zawiązał się pomiędzy nią a Jamesem zdecydowanie sprawił, że lepiej się poznali i zdobyli _wieeele_ miłych doświadczeń. Z drugiej sprawa zrobiła się skomplikowana i doprowadziła do takich sytuacji jak chociażby afera zdjęciowa.

W każdym razie wtedy Dorian nie zajął się pochopnym osądzaniem, a raczej naprawdę próbował jej ulżyć. Może i tym razem jego pomoc okaże się nieoceniona?

― Wciąż myślę o Chase'ie i Dorcas – odparła, wybierając na pierwszy ogień tą z trzech spraw, która najmniej zaprzątała jej głowę. – I o podwójnej randce z Blackiem i Emmeliną.

Dorian zmarszczył brwi.

― Chyba jestem po prostu zła – wzruszyła ramionami. – Albo i jestem egoistką. Po prostu to niefajne, że Chase umawia się na podwójne randki z osobami, które ośmieszyły mnie przy całej szkole.

Chłopak pokiwał głową. Jego dłoń z policzka przesunęła się na usta. Opuszkiem palca pogładził jej wargę.

― Nie jesteś egoistką – szepnął. Przejechał palcem w dół, ku jej brodzie, co Lily uznała za czerwony alarm. Dolała sobie jeszcze wina i odsunęła się od niego, korzystając z pretekstu, że chce się napić.

Dorian odchrząknął.

― Jeśli chodzi o samą aferę zdjęciową, to… to czy właściwie wiadomo, kto to zrobił? – Lily zmarszczyła brwi. – To znaczy… ja wiem, że Black i Titanic zostali zawieszeni i w ogóle, ale kto zdradził samą w sobie plotkę? Titanic chyba nagle sobie o niej nie przypomniała, co nie?

― Emmelina się przyznała – odparła po prostu, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie powiedziała, skąd to wie.

Dorian pokiwał głową, samemu nalewając sobie wina. W jego ruchach było coś alarmującego, coś, co zmusiło Lily do zastanowienia się, zapomnienia o takcie i wyrzucenia z siebie dość dziwnego, ale i przerażająco prawdopodobnego pytania:

― _Dorian…_ ― zawahała się i odstawiła kieliszek. Chłopak potaknął. – Ale to nie byłeś ty? W sensie… to nie _ty_ rozpuściłeś plotkę o Jamesie i Serenie… _prawda_?

* * *

 **6 – Karolinka**

 **O** tym miejscu wiedzieli tylko oni. Trafili tu rok temu, tułając się po Hogsmeade. Chcieli odejść daleko od całego zgiełku, od ich znajomych, a może nawet od całego świata. Zapuścili się głęboko w uliczkę prostopadłą do głównej, i skręcali przy każdym zakręcie w inną stronę. Dzisiaj potrafili dojść w to miejsce bez problemu, ale gdyby mieli komuś objaśnić, jak się tu dostać, raczej nie odnieśliby sukcesu.

James i Mary przywłaszczyli sobie stary plac zabaw, opuszczony, zniszczony i unikany przez miejscowych szerokim łukiem. Huśtawki pozrywano z łańcuchów, zjeżdżalnie i piaskownice pomazano pisakami i pokryto wyzywającym graffiti, a na murawie roiło się od zgubionych butów i ostrych przedmiotów. Nie mieli pojęcia, czy znajdują się na obrzeżach Hogsmeade czy też zdołali opuścić granicę i wtargnęli do jakiegoś mugolskiego miasta. Jako czarodzieje nie mieli problemów z pokonaniem potężnych zaklęć dekoncentrujących, tak więc druga opcja wcale nie była nieprawdopodobna. Co więcej, oboje z łatwością przekraczali magiczne granice, kilkanaście razy w ciągu wakacji i ferii zapuszczając się z Doliny Godryka do Manchesteru i z powrotem; i zdawało się, że osiągają to mimowolnie.

W mieście mugoli czy nie, z pewnością nie powinni posiadać alkoholu ani innych produktów przeznaczonych dla dorosłych. Tymczasem przynieśli ze sobą butelkę Ognistej Whiskey, tequili i czystej wódki, i chociaż James pił jedynie to pierwsze, obawiał się, że reszta trunków wcale nie zostanie pozostawiona na później.

Siedzieli w środku drewnianej ciuchci, James musiał się garbić, żeby nie uderzyć głową o zadaszenie. Niesamowite, że jeszcze w ubiegłym roku mieścił się tu bez problemu. Wypalał właśnie papierosa i wpatrywał się w Mary, chyba jeszcze bardziej wściekłą i zestresowaną niż on. Pogardziła jego Lucky Strike' ami i paliła jakieś zioło, chyba niezbyt mocne, ale jednak drażniące Jamesa. Z powodu May był dosyć uprzedzony do substancji odurzających.

― Patrzysz tak na mnie… ― zauważyła Mary, mrugając – jakbyś był na mnie zły.

― Zastanawiam się, kto mógł powiedzieć Titanic o sprawie Sereny – powiedział pusto, miażdżąc ją spojrzeniem. – I nie przychodzi mi nikt inny do głowy.

Mary wydęła usta. Zrobiła sobie przerwę w paleniu i teraz podkradła Jamesowi whiskey, sącząc z niej wielki łyk.

― Sądzisz, że to ja, tak? – odparła sucho pomiędzy przerwami w piciu. – Że jeśli ktoś jest wystarczająco suką, żeby zrobić coś takiego, to tylko ja się nadam?

― _Nie_ – zaprzeczył James, ale bez przekonania. – Nie uważam, że jesteś suką. Ale jesteś… _niezależna._ Może stwierdziłaś, że w ten sposób uda ci coś załatwić albo…

― Wiesz, na czym mi zależy – odpowiedziała po prostu, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Tylko na tobie.

― _Mary…_

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. W jej oczach coś lśniło, ale nie był to ani błysk inteligencji ani wściekłości. James przełknął głośno ślinę. Naprawdę musiała zaczynać to wszystko na nowo?

― Przecież wiesz, że…

― Że co?! – wyrwało jej się. – Że zaprosiłeś mnie tylko po to, żeby wkurzyć Evans? Że wykorzystujesz mnie po to, aby dobrać się do jej zdzirowatej…

― Hamuj się – przerwał jej. – Nie będę z tobą o niej rozmawiał. Zachowujesz się jak idiotka.

― Czy nie mam racji? – parsknęła. – Jesteś wściekły i zaczynasz mnie oskarżać, bo zmusiłam cię, żebyśmy tutaj przyszli – ogarnęła wzrokiem cały plac zabaw. – A tutaj nie możesz dalej śledzić jej i Chamberlaina ani wpadać na nich w Miodowym Królestwie. Jeśli ktoś zachowuje się jak idiota, to tylko t…

― Nie, nie masz racji – przerwał jej.

Dziewczyna objęła się ramionami, a James natychmiast zrozumiał, że zabrzmiało to nieco zbyt szorstko. Westchnął ciężko i wstał z ławeczki w środku ciuchci. Uderzył się w potylicę, kiedy szedł przez króciutki korytarzyk do ławki zajętej przez Mary i jej tequilę, ale zignorował to. Gdy tylko przysiadł się obok niej, od razu splótł ich dłonie i szepnął:

― Nie chcę cię oskarżać, Mary, ale nawet jeśli… ― spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Dziewczyna nie podtrzymała spojrzenia. – Nie będę się na ciebie gniewać, Mary. Wiem, że wszystko, co robisz ma jakiś cel i zwykle… zwykle jest do dobry cel.

Wargi dziewczyny zaczęły drżeć, tak samo jak ramiona i dłonie. Niewidzialna, chłodna dłoń ścisnęła jej gardło i wnętrzności tak mocno, że przez chwilę miała trudności z oddychaniem. James objął ją ramieniem i potarł dłoń, by dodać jej otuchy. Czekał cierpliwie, aż dziewczyna przemówi. Wiedział, że to najlepsza strategia, bo dobrze ją znał i potrafił obchodzić się z nią w każdej sytuacji. Nie pomylił się i tym razem.

― Widziałam coś ostatnio – odparła, coraz bardziej łzawym głosem. – To było straszne. Ludzie ginęli i… _i…_

― To był ktoś, kogo znałaś? – zapytał, teraz i on miał ściśnięte gardło. Mary pokręciła głową nieco zbyt energicznie, ale nawet to nie odgoniło łez, które teraz spływały powoli z jej policzków. James przytulił ją mocniej.

― Wiem, że to trudne, Mary, ale musisz nauczyć się nad tym panować.

Dziewczyna rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej, rzucając pod jego adresem przekleństwa.

― To wcale nie musi być prawda – kontynuował, starając się mówić z jak największą pewnością. – Nie możesz myśleć, że w ten sposób uda ci się czemuś zapobiec. Przestań się tak katować.

― To ode mnie nie zależy – kontynuowała. – Nie mogę tego zmienić.

― _Możesz_ – przekonał ją, lekko cmokając ją w policzek. Dziewczyna zadrżała. – Musisz.

Westchnął ciężko, ale ciągnął dalej, bo czuł się do tego zobowiązany.

― Jeśli to zacznie się znowu, przyjdź do mnie, dobrze? Razem sobie z tym poradzimy. Nie możesz być zawsze sama, Mary. Ja… ― westchnął ciężko, ale dodał z mocą: ― Zawsze będę miał dla ciebie czas.

― Byłoby miło gdybyś miał _dla mnie czas_ nie tylko wtedy, kiedy coś złego się ze mną dzieje – odparła, przysuwając się do niego bliżej. James wstrzymał oddech. – Gdyby było tak… _jak dawniej._

Nachyliła się, zbliżając swoje usta do Jamesa. Zdołała ledwie go musnąć, kiedy rozplótł ich dłonie i oddalił się na sam koniec ławki. Ciężko było odczytać jego wyraz twarzy. Wyglądał po prostu jak bardzo zmęczony człowiek, który nie wie już, co dalej robić. Kolejna łza spłynęła po policzku Mary.

― Dobrze wiesz, co do ciebie czuję, Mary – powiedział po prostu, stając się nie spoglądać na jej wilgotne oczy. – Nic się nie zmieniło, ale… to nie jest dobry pomysł.

Mary pokiwała głową. Ból malował się na jej twarzy.

― Evans i Chamberlain są w _Gnocchi_ – odparła pusto. – Idź im poprzeszkadzać.

James zamrugał.

― _Mary… –_ przeciągnął sylabę, spodziewając się nagłego wybuchu. Wila jedynie wzruszyła ramionami i odparła:

― Nie potrzebuję twojej litości.

Chłopak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wpatrywał się w plac zabaw widoczny przez okienko ciuchci, zupełnie jakby wypatrywał jakieś wskazówki, jak ma teraz postąpić. Jakby spodziewał się, że rozwiązanie jego problemu zostało wypisane na którymś z licznych graffiti albo że jego Anioł Stróż wypisał je patykiem na piasku w piaskownicy.

Zapewne każdy inny chłopak w szkole, gdyby mógł wybierać pomiędzy Evans a McDonald, nie zastanawiałby się ani chwili i brał tą drugą. Mary była o wiele ładniejsza, mniej humorzasta i łatwiejsza do współpracy. W jego przypadku była jeszcze zakochana. Ale on nie potrafił zaprzeczać, że w dużej mierze fatycznie zadaje się z nią z litości. Wiedział o niej dużo okropnych rzeczy i zawarta była pomiędzy nimi pewna nierozerwalna więź. Znali się tak dobrze, że musieli albo przyjaźnić się do końca świata, albo po prostu nawzajem pozabijać.

Z Mary rozumiał się bardzo dobrze, bo przyjmowali identyczną postawę w wielu sprawach. Z Lily kłócił się o byle pierdołę.

Mary nie bał się powiedzieć niczego. W rozmowie z Lily zawsze istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że o coś się obrazi.

Mary nigdy go nie odpychała. Lily zawsze trzymała go na dystans.

Mary bardzo go potrzebowała, a oprócz niego nie miała nikogo innego. Lily odpychała wszystkich, chociaż mogła przebierać w zaufanych osobach.

To były dwie skrajnie inne sytuacje i chociaż jak by nie spojrzał, z Lily zawsze wiązały się nieprzyjemności, czuł do niej mnóstwo różnych uczuć, negatywnych i pozytywnych, ale przede wszystkim intensywnych.

A do Mary czuł tylko litość.

Jak źle to o nim świadczyło?

Westchnął ciężko, ponownie zbliżając się do Mary. Wymusił uśmiech i zapytał z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem:

― Komu mam bardziej przeszkadzać? Evans czy Chamberlainowi?

Wila przez chwilę milczała.

― To znaczy?

― _Wiesz…_ \- zatrzepotał rzęsami. Mary ściągnęła brwi. – Caitlin Chamberlain powiedziała mi, że potajemnie kochasz się w jej bracie. I jeśli plotki są prawdziwe i naprawdę idę z tobą do Hogsmeade, to powinienem się go bać.

Cień rozbawienia padł na jej twarz.

― Co za idiotka – syknęła. James roześmiał się.

― Rozgryzłem cię. Chcesz zniszczyć ich spotkanie, ale używasz mnie jak pionka. Inteligentne – przyznał – jak zawsze.

― Och, zjeżdżaj! – warknęła, ale lekkie drżenie ust zdradzało rozbawienie. – Wkurwiasz mnie.

James dał jej sójkę w bok i jeszcze raz zatrzepotał rzęsami. Mary pokręciła głową i jeszcze raz kazała mu zjeżdżać.

― Może zamiast tego pójdziemy na grzańca? – spytał, patrząc na nią z chłopięcym uśmiechem. – No, chodź. Tę wódkę możemy zostawić dla dzieci.

* * *

 **7 – Suseł**

― **J** esteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić, Emmelino?

Emma stała we framudze drzwi do sypialni siódmorocznych Gryfonek, znanej szerzej jako siedziba, sekretariat, biuro rachunkowe lub po prostu grota Piękności i stojącej im na przedzie Larissy. Ubrana była w świecący top i czarną spódniczkę przed kolano. Włosy złapała w niedbałego koka, a na obcasach była wyższa od połowy męskiego grona Gryffindoru. Kiwnęła głową. Jej napuchnięte oczy zdradzały, że płakała jeszcze przed chwilą i nie zdążyła jeszcze zakryć worów podkładem.

― Przychodzi w końcu taki moment, Rachel, kiedy kończy ci się zapas wybaczenia – wzruszyła ramionami – i nabierasz ochoty na zemstę.

Rachel Sommers uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, ewidentnie zachwycona z takiej wiadomości. Kazała Emmelinie zaczekać w drzwiach, a sama weszła do środka pokoju, skierowała się na lewą ścianę i uderzyła w nią mocno. Emma zmarszczyła drzwi i z zaciekawieniem wychyliła lekko głowę poza framugę. Oczy jej rozbłysły. Za alkową, w którym znajdowało się największe i najbardziej różowe łóżko (stawiała zakład, że Larissy), przymocowano maleńkie drzwiczki, mniej więcej takie, jakie zastała Alicja podczas swojej pierwszej przygody w Krainie Czarów. Nie przeszedł by przez nie żaden człowiek, ale królik z kieszonkowym zegarkiem – owszem. Rachel dotknęła drzwiczki końcem różdżki, a drzwi urosły do normalnych rozmiarów.

 _Są bystrzejsze niż myślałam,_ pomyślała Emmelina, już domyślając się, po co w środku dormitorium przymocowano drzwi. Piękności połączyły dwa sąsiednie dormitoria – numer sześć i siedem, w którym mieszkały czwartoklasistki, najliczniejsza grupa Piękności. Schowała się we framudze dostatecznie szybko, żeby Rachel jej nie zauważyła. Przelazła do sąsiedniego dormitorium, a do uszu Emmeliny dotarł piskliwy głosik A.B Norton. Zerknęła na zegarek. Zostało jej jeszcze piętnaście minut do rozpoczęcia podwójnej randki w Pokoju Życzeń. No, dwadzieścia, zważywszy na to, że Black na pewno się spóźni.

― Koniecznie opowiedz, jak zareagowała – poprosiła Rachel, nagle pojawiając się ponownie w drzwiach. Wręczyła Emmelinie starannie zapakowany eliksir, oblepiony brokatem i pomalowany lśniącym w ciemności, różowym lakierem. – Zadziała z jakimś… dwudniowym opóźnieniem.

― Dziękuję, Rachel – nachyliła się i pocałowała powietrze obok jej policzka, tak jak robiły inne Piękności. Rachel odwzajemniła gest, zachichotała złośliwie i zatrzasnęła drzwi przed Emmeliną, o mało nie łamiąc jej nosa.

Emmelina przez chwilę badała konsystencję eliksiru i jego zapach, ale bała się za długo się z nim obchodzić, bo – Merlinie, broń! – mogłaby coś na siebie wylać. Schowała buteleczkę do czarnej portmonetki i ruszyła w kierunku Pokoju Życzeń.

W środku wszystko już było przygotowane. Wyczuwała rękę Dorcas w ustalaniu wyglądu tego miejsca, bo tylko ona zadbałaby o te wszystkie niepotrzebne ozdoby. W małym, przytulnym pokoiku o wielkich, witrażowych oknach i krzyżowym sklepieniu, porozwieszano rzucające czerwonawą poświatę lampiony, serpentyny oraz zatroszczono się o różowe konfetti w kształcie serduszek, spadających co parę chwil wprost na środek pomieszczenia, gdzie z kolei ulokowano stół. Stolik był okrągły i biały, zastawiono go już lekkimi przekąskami oraz cytrynowymi babeczkami (był to z całą pewnością złośliwy żart, wymierzony w Emmelinę). Wnętrze przypominało komnatę na wieży w jakimś gotyckim kościele, brakowało jedynie Quasimodo, a skojarzyłaby je z dzwonnicą katedry Notre Dame. Przy stole już siedzieli Dorcas i Chase, ciskając w siebie serduszkowym konfetti.

 _Zabijcie mnie,_ pomyślała Emmelina, wymuszając uśmiech. Uniosła rękę na znak powitania i skierowała się na środek Dzwonnicy, bo tak właśnie zamierzała nazywać to pomieszczenie.

― _Emmie!_ – krzyknęła Dorcas, klaszcząc w ręce. – Ta bluzka chyba cię pogrubia. Słyszałam, że najskuteczniej wyszczuplają te w kolorze rzygów.

 _Ale zabawne,_ pomyślała. Ścisnęła portmonetkę, uspakajając się, że ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni.

― Cześć, Chase.

Chase nie odpowiedział, sięgając po cytrynową babeczkę. Emmelina zastanowiła się, czy zrobił to by ją zawstydzić, czy popada już w paranoję.

Usiadła na krześle po lewej stronie Chase'a i naprzeciwko Dorcas. Umieściła portmonetkę na kolanach i strzepała z ramion konfetti, które właśnie zleciało z sufitu.

― Cześć, piękna – odparł znajomy wszystkim, burżuazyjny głos.

Emmelina ciekawa była, czy określenie „piękna" odnosiło do niej, do Dorcas, czy raczej do Chase'a. Syriusz przeszedł kilka kroków, uśmiechając się najbardziej czarująco jak tylko potrafił, aż nagle stanął jak wryty. Widok Chase'a, powoli pochłaniającego cytrynową babeczkę, ewidentnie wybił go z rytmu. Spojrzał na Dorcas i zmarszczył nos, jakby coś mu śmierdziało.

― Przyszłaś tutaj z tym bufonem?

― Coś ci się pomyliło. Emmelina jest twoją randką.

Chase lekko drgnął, ale nie stanął w obronie Emmy. Syriusz zresztą też tego nie zrobił.

Przysiadł na ostatnie miejsce przy stole, obok Dorcas i Emmy, tak jak za dawnych lat. Blondynka zdenerwowała się i mimowolnie sięgnęła po słone paluszki. Tylko jedzenie, dużo jedzenia, mogło ją w tym momencie odstresować.

― Gapisz się na mnie – zauważył Chase, patrząc na Blacka spode łba. – Coś nie tak?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

― Doszukuję się tylko podobieństwa pomiędzy tobą a Evans. Oprócz irytującej mordy naprawdę nie macie za wiele wspólnego.

― Ja też widziałam bardziej podobne do siebie rodzeństwo niż ty i Regulus – odezwała się Emmelina, bo Dorcas nie rwała się do obrony swojego chłopaka.

― Zawsze można zrobić się na starszą, bardziej udaną siostrę jak nasz Emmie. Wymieniacie się nawet tamponami?

― A ty i twoja siostra, Dorcas? – odgryzła się Emmelina, bo nie mogła już dużej znieść tych dogryzek.

Jak przypuszczała, to zamknęło buzię Meadowes szybko i skutecznie. Problem w tym, że otworzyło inne usta.

― Ja pierdolę… - mruknął Syriusz, patrząc z niepokojem na Dorcas. Spojrzenie Chase'a wędrowało od Dorcas do Emmeliny.

― Nie wiedziałem, że masz siostrę – odparł, uśmiechając się delikatnie w stronę Meadowes. Dorcas zacisnęła wargi i sięgnęła po pasztecik.

― Nie mam – odpowiedziała. Jej głos drżał – albo z wściekłości, albo ze smutku. – _Już_ nie.

Chase wymruczał coś, co brzmiało przeprosiny i odwrócił spojrzenie, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć. Black wbił w niego ostre spojrzenie.

― Widzę, że dobrze się z Dorcas znacie – zauważył z triumfem. – Pozazdrościć, co nie, Emma?

― O tak – podchwyciła, śmiejąc się złośliwie. – Widzisz, _Chase,_ Syriusz zna mnie doskonale. Pomylił mnie raz z Gretą Catchlove w mojej skórze, zresztą tak jak moja _serdeczna przyjaciółka_ Dorcas – odrzuciła włosy za plecy. Dor spojrzała na nią nienawistnie. – A potem okazało się, że zapomniał o tym nawet pomimo, że sam zbroił mi ten… _kawał._

Syriusz uniósł ręce i ułożył je sobie za głowę.

― Jestem sklerotykiem.

― Zapomniał też, że podczas naszego związku całował się z Dorcas – zachichotała, kręcąc głową. – A przypomniał sobie dopiero wtedy, kiedy wszyscy wylądowaliśmy u Pomfrey z mononukleozą!

― Mononukleozą? – powtórzył Reagan, marszcząc brwi. – To nie mugolskie?

― Ale ty zaznajomiony, _Chase_ – przerwał mu Syriusz. – Zdarzyło ci się zarazić też Hestię? Zapytałabym jej się, ale… no, wiesz, _nie pamięta._

― Wiesz, _Chasey,_ Hestia i Syriusz to przecież rodzinka. Skleroza jest genetyczna, co nie? – spytała Dorcas, wzruszając ramionami.

― Nie wiem, ale skoro tak mówisz, to pewnie nie jest – zripostowała Emma i spojrzała na Chase'a. – Bo widzisz, _Chasey,_ Dorcas nie należy do zbytnich bystrzaków.

― Powiedziała dziewczyna z bulimią – odszczekała się Meadowes. – Nie uważasz, _Chasey,_ że stymulowanie wymiotów jest lekko _niemądre?_

― Ciekawe, kto mi to pokazał!

― Ciekawe, kto wyglądał jak Jęcząca Marta jeszcze rok temu! – syknęła. – Szkoda, że cię tutaj nie było, _Chase_ , bo rzadko widzi się takie przemiany. Pamiętasz aparacik na zębach, Syriuszu? – Black potaknął, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Okulary? Włosy na grzybka? Pękające rajstopki?

Emma sięgnęła po kolejnego paluszka.

― Skoro jesteśmy w temacie dawnych wizerunków, to nie wiem, czy wiesz, _Chase,_ ale Lily i Dorcas potwornie się nie lubiły – uśmiechnęła się słodko do chłopaka, nieźle przytłoczonego tym, ile razy wymówiono jego imię w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch minut. – Zapytaj się siostry, jakie _kawały_ robiła jej nasza kochana Dori. Demencja w kieliszku? Czy to było opium?

Dorcas rozdziawiła usta z oburzenia i oświadczyła dobitnie:

― Nigdy nie miałam w ręku żadnego narkotyku. Jeśli ktoś dosypał jej proszku, to Mary albo ty! Wiesz, Chase…

― JA?! Chase, no posłuchaj tylko, jak ona kła…

― Musiałaś brać jakieś wspomagacze, żeby tak nagle schudnąć! Jeśli nie pasożyt w jelitach to może jakieś wyżerające cię od środka ziółka! Wiesz, Chase, pamiętam jak Emmie kiedyś…

― A ja pamiętam, Chase, jak ona…

― W ogóle, wiesz, Reagan, że…

― Nie, nie wiem! – poderwał się z miejsca, mierząc wściekłym wzrokiem całą pozostałą trójkę. – Co jest, kurwa, nie tak z wami wszystkimi? Wy dwie – wskazał palcem na Dorcas i Emmelinę – zachowujecie jak puste kretynki. A ty – kiwnął głową na Blacka, który błysnął sztucznym, nieładnym uśmiechem – zamiast zapraszać je na podwójne randki, mógłbyś odpokutować choć trochę i spróbować je pogodzić.

Spojrzał spode łba na całe towarzystwo i odszedł, tuż przed kolejną dawką spadającego konfetti.

* * *

 **8 – Nelcia**

 **Ś** nieg zaczął padać ponownie dokładnie wtedy, kiedy Remus znalazł Marlenę. Wybiegł za nią zaraz po tym, jak rozliczył się z kierowniczką Miodowego Królestwa, ale niestety – za późno. Odprawił Pete'a i powiedział, że może robić, co mu się podoba, byle tylko nie terroryzował Lily i Doriana

― Psujesz wszystko – mruknął, ale o wyrządzonej mu krzywdzie zapomniał natychmiast, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg sklepu Zonka.

Może i faktycznie zepsuł całą zabawę i niepotrzebnie angażował go w całe przedsięwzięcie ze śledzeniem, ale zdołał się już przekonać, że Peter psuje jego plany równie skutecznie, jak on – frajdę. Ich drogi po prostu musiały się rozdzielić.

Nie wiedział, jak długo szukał Marleny, wchodząc do każdego sklepu i pytając znajomych o to, czy gdzieś jej nie spotkali. Kiedy nareszcie znalazł się w odpowiednim miejscu, zdzielił się w głowę, że nie przyszedł tutaj na samym początku.

Mara siedziała po turecku na ziemi, jakby sama prosiła się o przeziębienie. Wpatrywała się w majaczącą w oddali Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Wyglądała, jakby czekała tutaj – czekała na niego – od dłuższego czasu.

― Hej – przywitał się.

― Cześć – odpowiedziała, wstając powoli. Nie odrywała wzroku z Wrzeszczącej Chaty. – Czekałam na ciebie.

Remus podszedł do niej. Ujął jej gołą, zmarzniętą rękę pomiędzy swoje rękawiczki i westchnął ciężko.

To zabawne, ale teraz, kiedy znalazł ją po takim czasie, nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Nie rozmawiał z nią sam na sam od Sylwestra i ich pocałunku. I chociaż nie było dnia, w którym nie odtwarzałby w głowie tego wspomnienia, teraz cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się odległa i jakaś rozmazana, niespójna, jak sen. Miał przed sobą żywą Marlenę z krwi i kości, która w pewien sposób różniła się od Marleny z jego wspomnienia. Tamta całowała go z zaskoczenia, a potem tańczyła i śmiała się do białego rana. Ta bała się nawet spojrzeć w jego oczy.

Puścił jej dłoń, oblizał wargi i westchnął. Jego oddech przeistoczył się w białą, cieplutką mgiełkę. Marlena zadrżała, wyczuwając ją na swojej szyi. Z wahaniem odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku, zmywając widok Wrzeszczącej Chaty ze swoich powiek. Wbiła wzrok w jego buty. Remus, który nie mógł już dużej tego znieść, wyciągnął dłoń i oparł ją o jej brodę, podważając ją do góry.

― Dlaczego uciekałaś przede mną? – szepnął, wpatrując się głęboko w jej ciemne, świecące oczy. – Dlaczego unikałaś mnie od Sylwestra, dlaczego…

Marlena ręką odepchnęła jego dłoń i pokręciła głową. Tym razem spojrzenie utkwiła w jakimś punkcie za nim.

― Miałam dużo do przemyślenia – oświadczyła. – Nie chciałam rozmawiać z tobą, zanim nie miałabym wszystkiego poukładane…

― Ja też dużo myślałem – odparł. – Głównie o nas. Marlena, _ja…_ ― pokręcił głową i starał się uchwycić jej spojrzenie, chociaż skutecznie przed nim uciekała. – Wiem, że nawaliłem. Rok temu i… w sumie od początku. Powinienem powiedzieć ci o tym, kim jestem i…

― To nie ma znaczenia – pokręciła głową Marlena. – Już nie.

― Oczywiście, że ma! – zaprzeczył Remus, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Narażałem cię od samego początku i uwierz mi, nie ma dnia, w którym nie przeżywałbym tej feralnej nocy… drugiego września. Gdybym był z tobą uczciwy od samego początku, to może…

― To nic nie zmienia – kontynuowała Marlena, wzruszając ramionami. – Nasz związek to daleka przeszłość. Ty się zmieniłeś. _Ja_ się zmieniłam. To… to już nigdy nie będzie takie same.

― Może i nie – zgodził się Remus, łapiąc ją za rękę. Dziewczyna nie wyrwała się, ale westchnęła ciężko i po raz kolejny pokręciła głową, jakby chciała w ten sposób przywołać się do porządku. – Ale może być i lepiej. Wiem, że zachowuję się samolubnie i powinienem trzymać się od ciebie jak najdalej, ale… ale nie potrafię – spojrzał na nią z mocą. Odgarnął niesforny kosmyk jej włosów za ucho i szepnął, głębokim głosem: ― Nazwij mnie egoistą, ale już wiem, że nim jestem.

Przybliżył się do dziewczyny. Jego ręce powędrowały w okolice jej talii. Marlena mimowolnie zerknęła w jego kierunku, przełykając głośno ślinę. Remus oddałby wszystko, żeby wiedzieć, o czym w tamtym momencie myślała.

― Kocham cię.

Te słowa zawisły w powietrzu o wiele za długo, żeby to mogło skończyć się szczęśliwie. Z każdą kolejną sekundą przedłużającej się ciszy, coś ostrego wbijało się w serce Remusa. Ramiona mu drżały, a serce spowolniło, jakby właśnie zatrzymał się świat.

― Remusie… ― zaczęła, głosem przerażająco pustym. – Jeszcze przed świętami zerwałam z Frankiem, bo myślałam, że kocham ciebie i tylko ciebie, ale… ― przechyliła głowę i zawahała się: ― Ale teraz wiem, że było dokładnie na odwrót. Ten pocałunek mi to uświadomił.

― Ty… ― zaczął, wpatrując się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

― Nie kocham cię – potaknęła. – I nie możemy być razem. Nie chcę tego.

Remus pokiwał jedynie głową. Teraz to on unikał jej spojrzenia. W powietrzu unosiła się woń złamanego serca. Marlena przysięgała, że jakiś czas temu słyszała, jak ono pęka.

― Przepraszam – szepnęła, zbliżając się do jego twarzy. – Ale tak będzie najlepiej.

Mówiąc to, muskała wargami jego usta, miło rozgrzewając je w zimnie. Płatki śniegu spadały ukrywając je miękką kołderką. Przypominały konfetti złożone z złamanych, lodowatych serc.

Remus przechylił się, bardziej intuicyjnie niż świadomie i nim Marlena zdołała zareagować, ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Pożegnalnym pocałunku.

Ostatnim pocałunku.

* * *

 **9.**

 **J** o na początku zapierała się, że zdecydowanie woli pójść do McDonalda, bo chociaż nazwa tej _rzeczy_ niepokojąco kojarzyła jej się z Mary, brzmiała ona sto razy bardziej znajomo i bezpiecznie niż _kino._ Także z wymijających komentarzy Jordana wywnioskowała, że wycieczka do pierwszej z przedstawionych przez niego opcji będzie dla niej o wiele sympatyczniejsza i mniej zadziwiająca. A jak na jej gust, wszystkie ostatnie wypady ze Steelem były za bardzo obfite w nowe, mugolskie doświadczenia.

Chociaż w dalszym ciągu nie wiedziała, na jakie miano zasługują jej schadzki z Jordanem (spotkania? przyjacielskie wizyty? _randki?),_ pomysłów na kolejne wyjścia przybywało im z każdym dniem. Szli właśnie wzdłuż Piccadilly Circus, a chociaż kawalerka Jordana znajdowała się na West Endzie (klekotał coś o tym, że kiedyś mieszkała tam jego kuzynka, marząca o karierze teatralnej), nogi niemal odpadały im ze zmęczenia. Spacer przeciągnął się o wiele dłużej niż wcześniej zamierzali, bo pierwszym przystankiem była uliczka teatralna. Obydwoje obejrzeli repertuar teatrów musicalowych, ale oprócz _West Side Story_ nie grano nic ciekawego, z kolei Jordan odparł, że to straszne nudy i że większą przysługę zrobią światu, zapuszczając się w głąb Soho.

Długo błądzili po kiczowatych straganach (Jo przypadkiem weszła do strasznie dziwnego, śmierdzącego sklepu, który Jordan nazwał _sex shopem),_ a potem oglądali chińskie świecidełka w Chinatown. Bawili się całkiem dobrze, marnując czas na przebieranie w bibelotach. Spór wybuchnął dopiero potem, kiedy nadeszła pora obiadowa.

Jordan po ostatniej wycieczce do meksykańskiej knajpki, a potem zamówieniu sushi do jego kawalerki, uparł się, że kończy z zagranicznymi szaleństwami, nie pozwalając Jo nawet kupić (ani zrobić!) sobie pierogów. Kiedy zapytała go, co jego zdaniem jest _brytyjskie,_ odparł, że rodzina Steele pochodzi z Ameryki i lepiej uderzyć w tym właśnie kierunku.

― W takim razie – powiedział – skoczymy sobie na cheeseburgera. Wyjdzie ci to na dobre, J.

Nawet nie ukrywała, że nie miała pojęcia, czym jest cheeseburger, jednak od razu odgadła, że to nie może być zdrowe. Prosiła Jordana, by chociaż rzucił okiem na chiński bar „Wasabi", ale on ignorował wszystkie jej prośby i groźby, jak zahipnotyzowany zbliżając się do wielkiej, złocistej litery M. Jo z pewnością zeszłaby na złą drogę mugolskiego życia codziennego, gdyby nie wielki plakat, przyczepiony do neonowego szyldu i trzepoczący na wietrze jak flaga. Jordan, zobaczywszy go, zatrzymał się jak wryty, natychmiast zapominając o cheeseburgerach i podwójnych lodach.

― O w dupę – mruknął, zabawnie czochrając swoje przydługie włosy. – Coś o kosmosie.

Jo zmarszczyła brwi. Musiała poczekać, aż baner zakończy swój taniec na wietrze, żeby przeczytać krótki, ale chwytliwy tytuł. Obok dziwnie przebranych ludzi w groteskowych kombinezonach, znajdował się złocisty, w kolorze litery McDonalda, napis.

― _Gwiezdne wojny***_ – przeczytała.

Tytuł wydał jej się co najmniej śmieszny, ale zdołała już przywyknąć do tego, że w towarzystwie Jordana wszystkie jej dotychczasowe przekonania zostawały wywrócone do góry nogami. Jedyną wojnę, jaką znała i potrafiła odtworzyć w głowie, były pojedynki i starcia czarodziejów, czarna magia przeciwko białej oraz zewsząd pojawiający się Mroczny Znak. Czy mugole potrafili okładać się gwiazdami?

― Czy dzisiaj jest piątek? – wypalił Jordan, zbyt podekscytowany, żeby zauważyć jej zdumienie. Stanął na palcach. Wokół dużego lokalu z otwartym okienkiem, tak samo jak w kasie biletowej do teatru, zgromadziło się mnóstwo zachwyconych mugoli. Niektórzy dzierżyli w rękach papierowe miecze, inni uzbroili się jedynie w nachosy i jakiś dziwny, brązowawy napój z napisem PEPSI. Każdy z nich walczył o miejsce w nieistniejącej kolejce, wrzeszcząc: „Moc jest tylko ze mną!". – Nie ma co wpieprzać się na premierę, bo nas zgniotą.

Jo pokręciła głową.

― Sobota.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

― W takim razie premiera była wczoraj. Możemy się pchać.

Chwycił ją za rękę i – wedle swojej obietnicy – natarł się na tłum wściekłych i zniecierpliwionych ludzi, sprawnie przepychając się na początek kolejki. Jo starała się jakoś utorować sobie drogę rękoma, ale wkrótce potem podpatrzyła technikę od Jordana i jak on wślizgiwała się pomiędzy drobne szpary. Dziękowała Merlinowi, że nie miała nadwagi. Po paru minutach wyczerpującej walki i powtarzania do znudzenia: „Przepraszam, przepraszam! JORDAN!", ona i Steele wpadli do ciemnego lokalu, którego ściany oblepiono rozmaitymi posterami. Przed nimi znajdowała się kasa biletowa, ledwo widoczna znad tłumu podobnych, wściekłych i grubych ludzi. Naprzeciwko niej ulokowany został sklepik. Sprzedawczyni, przebrana za jedną z tych groteskowych postaci, przedstawionych na plakacie „Gwiezdnych Wojen", nalewała właśnie jakiś brązowy napój z automatu.

Gwar, zgiełk i chaos nie przypominał jej niczego, co zobaczyła kiedykolwiek w magicznym świecie. Ludzie wokół niej przeżywali zbliżające się wydarzenie, jakby miało odmienić ich monotonne życie. Skakali, wskazywali palcami na kolejne banery i przebierańców, śmieli się, robili sobie zdjęcia z tacami pełnymi dziwnego, kinowego jedzenia. Zmarszczyła brwi. Jordan wcale nie odstawał od mugolskiego pospólstwa, jeśli chodziło o poziom ekscytacji. Wręczył Jo jakąś broszurkę z opisem filmu, a sam przeczytał ją pośpiesznie, mamrocząc coś do siebie pod nosem.

― Co za szaleństwo… Musiały zostać wysłane jakieś komunikaty podprogowe w reklamach… Muszę wspomnieć o tym profesorowi Heinowi…

― Nie mam pojęcia, jak można uczesać włosy w takie ślimaki – wzdrygnęła się, pokazując palcem na jedyną kobietę przedstawioną na plakacie – księżniczkę Leię. – Gorzej to wygląda tylko moja matka w koku.

― Chciałbym mieć taki miecz świetlny – westchnął Jordan, wpatrując się, jak sprzedawczyni wręcza takową zabawkę do rąk małego chłopca jako prezent do rozszerzonego zestawu kinowego. – Chociaż pewnie potrącają za niego trzydzieści procent.

Oblizała wargi, chcąc ukryć uśmiech. Wyobraziła sobie, jak zareagowałby Isaac albo ktokolwiek w Hogwarcie, gdyby nagle przybyła do zamku z podświetlanym kawałkiem plastiku.

― Jestem pewna, że w Chinatown dostaniesz coś takiego – odparła, łapiąc go za rękaw. – No, fajnie tu, ale… możemy iść już dalej?

Jordan nawet na nią nie spojrzał, wciąż czytając swoją broszurkę. Kręcił głową, oczy mu błyszczały, a uśmiech rozszerzył się jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

― Zwariowałaś, Jo? – parsknął. – To jakaś filmowa imitacja Star Treka! Takiego tłumu nie widziałem tutaj od premiery ostatniego Bonda! _Musimy to zobaczyć._

― B…bonda? – wydukała, kompletnie już w tym wszystkim pogubiona. – Aż tak to zbliża?****

Jordan zachichotał, myśląc zapewne, że żartuje. Złapał ją za rękę – i wciąż chichocząc – po raz kolejny rozpoczął przepychanie się, tym razem do kasy biletowej. Jo nie mogła dużej protestować, bo wpadłszy w rozentuzjazmowany tłum, nie słyszała już nawet własnych myśli. Tym razem przedzieranie się przez ten zgiełk nie szło im tak łatwo. Ludzie byli bardziej nerwowi i zdecydowanie mało wyrozumiali. Co więcej, dwójka tęgich ochroniarzy zataczała koła po całej długości sali biletowej, łypiąc spode łba na wszystkich zakradających się cwaniaków. Jordan poddał się dopiero po paru minutach nieprzyjemnych sytuacji i kilkunastu ostrzeżeniach, stając mniej więcej na środku kolejki, przed ślepawą staruszką i jej pulchnym, wymachującym mieczem świetlnym, wnuczkiem.

Było tu odrobinę ciszej niż przy wejściu, ale w dalszym ciągu dochodziło do niej co drugie słowo Jordana.

― Tu gra Ford! – wrzasnął. – Og…ądałem… _Amerykańskie Graffiti._

― A propos – miałeś pokazać mi kwintesencję Ameryki, pamiętasz?! – ryknęła. Jej głos o wiele lepiej unosił się w głośnym powietrzu. Jordan zachichotał i odwrzasnął:

― Jak przystało na Amerykanina w jednej czwartej, mam obsesję na punkcie kosmosu! I kina! I starych rzeczy! To idealny amerykański dzień, uwierz mi!

― Dla Stanowców nie ma obniżki – mruknął głos dochodzący zza ich pleców. Jo odwróciła się natychmiast, bo zwykle reagowała o wiele szybciej niż jej towarzystwo.

Wcześniej musiała pomylić się w ocenie odległości do kasy, bo przecież nie rozmawiała z Jordanem długo, przeszli raptem kilka kroków, a tu nagle wyrosła przed nimi oszklona budka, zza którą uśmiechała się nieładna dziewczyna o równie pozytywnym nastawieniu jak Jordan. Chłopak wybałuszył oczy i odparł z entuzjazmem:

― Ale po znajomości jest, co nie, Leslie?

Jo spojrzała podejrzliwie na kasjerkę. Chciała wedrzeć się w jej umysł, ale w takim zgiełku nie potrafiła skupić się dostatecznie mocno. Założyła ręce na piersi, mając nadzieję, że ktoś (najlepiej Jordan) przedstawi jej tę dziewczynę.

― Mogę skorzystać z walentynkowego bonusu dla zakochanych – zatrzepotała rzęsami, wskazując palcem na Jo. – Tylko nie mów o tym mojemu szefowi. Raczej nie kończył psychologii.

Ulga zalała umysł Jo, jak ulewa zrywająca się z olbrzymiej chmury, górującej jedynie nad nią. Nie kończył psychologii… ona i Jordan znali się z wykładów. _Tylko_ z wykładów. Wymusiła sztuczny uśmiech.

― Ja i tak nie stawiam.

Jordan i Leslie zachichotali w ten sam, przesadnie radosny sposób.

― Dobra, słodziaki – mruknęła, wydzierając dwa, podłużne bilety. – Dwa studenckie?

― Jeden studencki, drugi ulgowy – sprostował Jordan. Leslie spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

― Masz legitymację? – zapytała Jo, wpatrując się w nią jak w zieloną owcę. – Nie żeby coś, ale wyglądasz na starszą od Steele'a. No chyba, że wróciłeś do ogólniaka, staruszku.

Jo zamrugała szybko, czując, że robi jej się gorąco. _Legitymację? Ogólniaka?_

…

 _Staruszku?!_

― Em… nie, ale…

― To dam wam ulgowy i zniżkę – parsknęła Leslie. – Dzieci do piątego roku życia wchodzą za darmo, _Jordan_.

― Czy dzieci dostają za to miecz świetlny? – zapytał śmiertelnie poważnie. Stojąca za nimi staruszka tupnęła swoją laską, chcąc ich pogonić.

― Nie, ale mam hełm. Klonów.

Jordanowi rozbłysły oczy. Otworzył portfel i wyciągał już pieniądze, ale Jo już złapała go za rękaw, nie chcąc, żeby dalej rozmawiał z tą swoją mugolską koleżanką. Leslie chwyciła należną sumę, wręczyła im bilety i wyrecytowała:

― Hełm do odbioru przy zakupach w naszym sklepie powyżej dziesięciu funtów. Życzę przyjemnego seansu i _niech moc będzie z wami._ Co dla pani?

Jordan szybko pociągnął ją w przeciwny kierunku, tym razem nie wpychając się już na początek kolejki po jedzenie. Wręczył Jo bilet, sprawdziwszy przedtem jakieś informacje. Zmarszczył brwi i wypalił:

― Co w końcu z tą legitymacją? Leslie machnęła na to ręką, ale facet przy sali może chcieć ją sprawdzić.

Jo podrapała się po głowie, nie mając pojęcia, jak z tego wybrnąć. Przygryzła wargę i zaczęła:

― Wiesz…

― I skoro jesteśmy już w temacie szkoły – do której ty chodzisz klasy? Pytałem ostatnio Caroline o ciebie, ale nie miała pojęcia, o kim mówię.

 _O, nie._

Jo oblizała wargami, starając się jak najlepiej zamaskować przerażenie:

― Ja… Ja w sumie też nie wiem, o kim ty mówisz. Ciągle: _Caroline, Caroline, Caroline…_ a mnie ona nie uczy… _na pewno._

Jordan otworzył usta, ale natychmiast je zamknął. Zacisnął oczy w wąskie szparki, jakby w ten sposób mógł przejrzeć ją na wylot, praktykując jakąś mugolską, psychologiczną legilimencję. Wreszcie pokręcił głową i odparł tylko:

― Uczy biologii – mruknął. – I prowadzi sekcję baletową.

― Nie chodzę na balet – odparła natychmiast Jo, wiedząc, że nawet gdyby miał ku temu okazję, nie zapisałaby się na coś podobnego. Kąciki ust Jordana zadrżały.

― Słaba z ciebie Rosjanka, J-J. A chciałem zabrać cię potem na _Jezioro Łabędzie._

Jo zdusiła w sobie westchnienie ulgi. Zmusiła się do półuśmiechu, a potem umilkła, tak zresztą jak i Jordan. Nie musiała zaglądać mu do głowy, żeby wyczuć, iż wątpi w jej wersję zdarzeń. Przecież ten chłopak studiował psychologię! Na pewno potrafił wymienić jakieś dwadzieścia oznak kłamania. Poza tym szkoła artystyczna, którą jej pokazywał, należała do tak małych, że niewykluczone, iż Caroline była jedyną nauczycielką biologii w niej pracującą. W końcu, skoro w wielkim Hogwacie tytuł chciażby mistrza transmutacji piastowała jedynie McGonagall, to dlaczego w małej, mugolskiej szkółce sytuacja miałaby wyglądać inaczej?

― Wziąć solony czy maślany?

― Hmm? – mruknęła, wyrywając się z rozmyśleń.

― _Popcorn,_ Jo. Jestem pewien, że w ZSRRze też mają popcorn.

Odkąd powiedziała mu, że mieszka z matką w Leningradzie, bezustannie otrzymywała pytania, jak jest _po drugiej stronie muru,_ chociaż szczerze mówiąc, nie miała pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. Kiedy Jo mówiła coś głupiego, wynikającego z nikłej wiedzy na temat mugoli, Jordan najczęściej obwiniał o to jakąś rosyjską propagandę, chociaż – po raz kolejny – kompletnie gubiła się w jego rozumowaniu. Mugolskie stereotypy i spory raczej nie obejmowały czarodziejów, chociaż nie po raz pierwszy spotkała się ze specyficznym nastawieniem Brytyjczyków do wschodu. Czasami korciło ją, żeby zapytać się Jordana – albo chociaż Evans – o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale mogłoby to być zbyt śmiałe posunięcie.

Pokręciła jedynie głową, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

― Poważnie nie? – zdziwił się Jordan. Wciąż wpatrywał się w nią uważnie, a jego głos nie brzmiał już tak beztrosko i gawędziarsko jak zwykle, ale zdecydowanie wolała to niż milczenie. – Mieliśmy ostatnio wykład o przykładach współczesnej indoktrynacji. Rozumiem niechęć do Ameryki, zimną wojnę i w ogóle, ale żeby nie znać popcornu? – pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Boże, J-J, czego ty jeszcze nie miałaś w ustach? _Coli_?

Zaśmiała się, pomimo tego, że zaiste nigdy nie miała w ustach coli. Jordan machnął ręką i zamówił popcorn maślany oraz dwie duże pepsi. Czekając na zamówienie, postanowiła lekko przesunąć temat, gdzieś na bezpieczniejsze tory.

― Chodzisz jeszcze na te wykłady? Myślałam, że skończyłeś już… studia?

― Dopiero mam praktyki - sprostował. – Dużo rzeczy trzeba jeszcze pozaliczać… ale dyplom mam w garści, czuję to.

Chciała zapytać jeszcze o Leslie i historię ich znajomości, ale Jordan pogonił ją szybko w kierunku sali kinowej, bo zostało im zaledwie pięć minut do rozpoczęcia reklam.

Miejsc nie dostali najlepszych, bo w trzecim rzędzie od samego dołu, pomiędzy znajomą staruszką i jej pulchnym wnuczkiem a grubym panem z łańcuchem na szyi. Jordan postawił kubeł z popcornem na kolanach Jo i kazał jej jeść. Dziewczyna nieśmiało złapała za jedno ziarno, włożyła je do ust, przeżuła i… chwyciła garść następnych, bo smak był całkiem przyjemny. Zdecydowanie lepszy od cappuccino i innych mugolskich przysmaków.

W sali było ciemno, przed nią prezentowała się wielka, biała płachta, do czego służąca – tego jeszcze nie wiedziała. Ludzie wpychali sobie do ust popcorn, rozsypywali go na podłogę i siorbali colę z słomkę. Miecze świetlne połyskiwały w ciemności na niebiesko, zielono i różowo.

Jo oblizała wargi. Nie wiedziała, czego może się spodziewać za parę minut i czy nowe doświadczenie jej się spodoba. Wiedziała jednak, że to być może ostania okazja do spokojnego spotkania się z Jordanem. Teraz, o ile nie zdobędzie Zmieniacza Czasu albo nie wymyśli czegoś podobnego, pojawią się liczne przeszkody w odwiedzaniu Steele'a, a i on zaczynał wątpić w jej tożsamość. Powinna spędzić te ostatnie sielankowe momenty jak najlepiej.

Rozbrzmiała głośna, podniosła melodia, a ona położyła głowę na ramieniu Jordana. Ich ręce splotły się w miarę przyswajania kolejnych minut seansu.

* * *

 **10 – Arzja**

 **S** en zmorzył Hestię prędko i niespodziewanie. W jednej chwili leżała na szpitalnym łóżku, przeżywając wielkie deja vu i przeklinając w myślach swoje życie, a w drugiej budziła się w stosie małych, niebieskich kanapek. To nie ma sensu, przekonywała samą siebie, ale dziwna wizja nie znikała, nawet pomimo tego, że szczypała się zawzięcie i mrugała tak szybko, że aż bolały ją oczy.

Poderwała się na łokcie. Skoro leżała wśród niebieskich kanapek, to równie dobrze zaraz zza parawanu mogła wyskoczyć tańcząca foka. _Tęskniłam za wami, moje kochane halucynacje,_ pomyślała, kręcąc głową.

Czuła się coraz dziwniej. I słabiej…

 _Słabiej_ …

― Najesz cię tym, Hestia?

Podskoczyła na łóżku, zdumiona, że oprócz niej ktoś przebywa po wewnętrznej stronie baldachimu. Rozejrzała się wokoło, a kiedy jej wzrok padł na znajomą sylwetkę, poskoczyła jeszcze raz.

― _Chase?_

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, słysząc swoje imię. Chwycił jedną z licznych niebieskich kanapek, która teraz przypominała jej coś innego… coś znajomego… Rozejrzała się dookoła. Wcale nie leżała na kanapkach jak na płatkach róż albo ziarnku grochu. Wokół niej znajdowały się plastikowe pojemniki, w których te znajome rzeczy swobodnie leżały i czekały, aż Hestia je zje. Sięgnęła po jeden z nich.

― Niebieskie makaroniki? – spytała, otwierając pudełko z niemrawą miną. – Skąd…?

― Niebieskie lubisz najbardziej. Ciotka zabraniała ci je jeść, bo ktoś powiedział jej, że są z wódką.

― Pamiętam to – zachichotała, zanim zdołała się zastanowić.

Sens własnych słów dotarł do niej dopiero po chwili, jakby cytowała czyjeś mądre słowa. A to, co powiedziała przecież wcale nie było inteligentne, a raczej… _prawdziwe_.

– Merlinie, _pamiętam to!_ ― zaśmiała się i włożyła makaronik do ust. Rozpływał się w ustach, tak jak zawsze – jego smak też _pamiętała._

Chase spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

― Pamiętasz coś jeszcze?

Hestia wysiliła umysł, skupiając się na jednym, jedynym słowie _makaronik._ Miała nadzieję, że w ten sposób przywoła wszystkie wspomnienia, jak za pomocą zaklęcia _Accio._ Nawet pomimo marnych rezultatów nie mogła przestać się cieszyć – to był bardzo duży postęp, na który czekała kilka tygodni. Wróciło do niej wspomnienie, które wcale nie było mętne i niespójne, co z tego, że również kompletnie bezużyteczne.

Niebieskie makaroniki – największy zakaz ciotki Cassiopei.

 _Jasne._ To przecież było w jej głowie od zawsze.

― Ty najbardziej lubisz brązowe – wypaliła, patrząc na niego z szerokim uśmiechem. Chase zmarszczył czoło.

― Skąd wiesz?

― To widać w twoich oczach – pokiwała głową. – Mylę się?

― Właściwie to tak. W ogóle nie jadam takich rzeczy.

― Nie jadasz czy nie jadłeś? – spytała, wpychając do ust kolejnego niebieskiego łakocia.

― I to, i to, ale… ehm!

Hestia roześmiała się, wkładając mu makaronika do ust. Przełknął go natychmiast, zupełnie jak złota rybka, która od dłuższego czasu nie była karmiona. Podebrał dziewczynie następną sztukę, nawet pomimo jej pisku i głośnego: „Ej!". Tym oto sposobem pochłonęli pierwszą paczkę.

Dziewczyna oprzeć się Chase'owi o wezgłowie łóżka, a dokładniej „pójść w nogi", bo dokładnie na tym oparciu trzymała swoje stopy okryte skarpetkami w renifery. Chłopak spełnił jej prośbę, co prawda bardziej _kładąc się_ niż _opierając,_ ale nie widziała sensu wykłócenia się z nim o taki szczegół. Leżeli i jedli makaroniki, najpierw w milczeniu, a potem dopuszczając do siebie jakiś zarodek rozmowy. Hestia poprosiła go, aby opisał jej całe Hogsmeade, tym bardziej, że dla nich obu było to w pewnym sensie nowe miejsce, które mogli teraz ponownie odkrywać. Dla Chase'a, bo nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji robić tam zakupów, i dla Hestii, która nie pamiętała niczego, a wsłuchawszy się w opowieść chłopaka wyobrażała sobie – a czasami nawet _przypominała_ zarysy budynków, ławek, skwerów… Czuła się jak emigrantka, która od wielu lat nie widziała swojej ojczyzny, aż w końcu zdecydowała się powrócić do kraju i wszystkie wspomnienia ponownie zagościły w jej sercu.

Śmiała się z Petera, kiedy usłyszała o groteskowej sytuacji z Dorcas i odtworzyła w pamięci jego obraz, o wiele dokładniejszy niż jeszcze chociażby wczoraj. Wypytywała go o relacje Lily z Dorianem, Mary i z Jamesem; i relacje Mary z Jamesem, Lily i Dorianem; i Jamesa z Lily, Mary i Dorianem; i Doriana z Lily, Mary i Jamesem. Potem zapytała jak smakuje kremowe piwo i czy po miasteczku chodzą poprzebierani ludzie, reklamujący jakieś produkty. Zastanawiała się, jak tam pachniało i czy na środku uliczek stały stragany z jabłkami w karmelu na patykach oraz watami cukrowymi. W końcu zeszła na ostatni temat, bo chciała dowiedzieć się jeszcze kilka rzeczy, a dozwolone piętnaście minut odwiedzin w przypadku Chase'a chyba już minęło.

― Jak podwójna randka? – spytała, niemrawo wpychając sobie makaronika do ust. – Umówiłeś się z Dorcas, Emmeliną czy Syriuszem? Taa… wiem, że to ostatnie.

― Obawiam się, że wszystkimi na raz – puścił do niej oczko. – Wszyscy gnoili się nawzajem, zupełnie jak Tristan, Apollo i Odette na ich spotkaniu bractw w Beaux.

Hestia poderwała się na łokcie i wypaliła:

― Kojarzę ich imiona! Cholera – podrapała się po głowie.

― Co?

― Miałam wczoraj takie wspomnienie… ― zaczęła niemrawo, a Chase zmarszczył czoło. – Często tak mam, ale nigdy nic nie rozumiem z tych wspomnień.

― Wspomnienie z Apollem, Tristanem i Odette? – zdziwił się.

― Nie, tylko z Odette – pokręciła głową. – Mówiła coś o tym, że jeśli Szmaciara się dowie, to będziemy musiały płukać komuś zęby... czy coś.

Chase zachichotał.

― Odette jest wredna. Bo widzisz, Szmaciara to nauczycielka eliksirów w Beaux.

― Żartujesz? – skrzywiła się. – To faktycznie trochę wredne.

― Szmaciara była strasznie dziwna. Usiłowała wylansować swoje własne eliksiry wybielające zęby – zachichotał. – Miała takie strasznie cuchnące płukanki i wszyscy się z nich nabijali – wzruszył ramionami. – Czegoś jeszcze nie rozumiesz?

Hestia uśmiechnęła się i opowiedziała kolejne nieścisłe wspomnienie, ciesząc się, że skoro ich nie pamięta, to dzięki Chase'owi uda jej przynajmniej je zrozumieć.

* * *

 **11 – Kasia/Kathrine**

 **D** orcas dotarła do zamku prawdopodobnie najpóźniej ze wszystkich odwiedzających Hogsmeade, chociaż wcale stamtąd nie wracała. Okrągły księżyc schował się już za chmurami, przestając rzucać na błonia, zamek czy las krystaliczną poświatę. Gęsta, bura mgła okryła ziemię niczym stary, dziurawy płaszcz, który schowany z tyłu szafy, nagle staje się podstawą ubioru. Sowy łopotały skrzydłami, a nietoperze wznosiły się gromadami nad głowę dziewczyny, lecąc w górę, do chmur.

Emmelina siedziała na parapecie w oknie swojego dormitorium. Co chwila nerwowo przebierała gołymi stopami, chcąc je rozgrzać. Na kolanach ustawiła tackę z babeczkami, kiszonymi ogórkami, buteleczką maślanki i serową zapiekanką z ketchupem. Łzy ściekały po jej bladych, zapadniętych policzkach, żłobiąc własne, indywidualne ścieżki. Jasne loki wpadały jej do ust i oczu, ale nie przeszkadzały na tyle, żeby Emma przestała bezcelowo wpatrywać się w okno. Tak bardzo nie chciała być teraz sama.

Lily, Mary i James przechodzili właśnie przez dziurę w portrecie, w ciszy i spokoju. Nie wyglądało na to, że którykolwiek z nich poczuje się zobowiązany, by zacząć rozmowę, dlatego trwali w milczeniu, nawet na siebie nie spoglądając.

Lily wypadła z _Gnocchi_ równolegle do wyznania Doriana, że owszem – to on opowiedział Emmelinie o Jamesie i Serenie.

― Byłem wściekły, kiedy zobaczyłem _wasze_ zdjęcia – argumentował. – Ona przyszła do mnie zadawać głupie pytania… to jakoś wyszło, Lily.

Może i jakoś wyszło, ale zdecydowanie nie zmieniało stanu rzeczy. Lily uciekła natychmiast, wcześniej pozwalając sobie jedynie na trochę krzyczenia. Pozostałych swoich towarzyszy, dwójkę _randkowiczów_ spotkała w Trzech Miotłach i od tej pory chodziła za nimi jak cień, wtrącając się w ich rozmowy i zachowując trochę jak irytująca młodsza siostra, chociaż wyjątkowo nie była spokrewniona z nikim – oprócz Chase'a – w tej szkole.

Troje to już tłum – dzisiejsza sytuacja doskonale potwierdzała to zdanie. Odkąd Lily dołączyła do Jamesa i Mary, atmosfera zagęściła się, a tematy do rozmów ograniczyły się do narzekania na szkołę, pogodę i Filcha. Evans spodziewała się złośliwych komentarzy Jamesa i pretensji Mary, ale zamiast tego otrzymała przesadną dawkę przejmującego, dosadnego milczenia. Zastanawiała się, czy przerwała (a raczej – _zniszczyła)_ tej dwójce miłe, towarzyskie spotkanie i ta cisza spowodowana jest niczym innym jak tłumioną wściekłością.

Jakoś nie było jej głupio z tego powodu.

― Muszę zajść jeszcze do Larissy – rzuciła Mary, nie patrząc na Lily. – Obiecała, że sprowadzi dla mnie odżywkę do włosów.

― Dobra, cześć – odparł James, unosząc jedynie dłoń na pożegnanie.

 _Nawet nie podał jej ręki,_ zauważyła triumfalnie Lily. _Jakie to przykre._

Kiedy Mary zniknęła z pola widzenia, a James i Lily zostali sami, atmosfera zrobiła się o wiele bardziej napięta, o ile – oczywiście – było to możliwe. Ruda czuła wręcz zapach kłótni i pretensji, ale wyrzuty sumienia w dalszym ciągu nie napływały. Męczył ją za to wstyd, ale nie z powodu sprzeczki z Jamesem, ale raczej tego, że miał rację.

Wcześniej uważała, że jest nikim więcej jak hipokrytą, który zabraniał jej spotykać się z Dorianem, na boku samemu widując się z Mary. Postrzegała ich sytuacje jako bardzo do siebie podobne, a może nawet ośmielała się uważać, że Dorian jest o wiele mniej szkodliwy niż Mary i że James jest po prostu zaślepiony jej aurą wili, jak typowy, głupi chłopak.

Tymczasem to ona była typową, głupią dziewczyną.

Kiedy wybuchł skandal zdjęciowy, Mary trzymała się z boku, wcale nie miała wyrzutów do niej czy do Jamesa. Może nawet im współczuła takiego upokorzenia. Dorian z kolei zachował się irracjonalnie, co więcej, pogrążył ich jeszcze bardziej, żeby zrehabilitować jego własną urażoną dumę. Postąpił jak skończony cham, a Lily nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, że miała go za wzór do naśladowania. Po raz kolejny udowodniła, jak bardzo nie zna się na ludziach. Od kilku tygodni demonizowała Mary, obwiniała ją o całe zło tego świata i wybielała Doriana, podczas gdy on okazał się zwykłym krętaczem, o wiele bardziej szkodliwym niż McDonald.

James miał rację co do niego.

Miał rację od samego początku.

Szkoda, że nie trzymała się od niego z daleka, tak jak jej polecił. To oszczędziłoby wiele upokorzeń i bólu.

Potter przyglądał jej się z pewną powściągliwością, jakby czekał, aż coś powie, ale z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej w to wątpił. Lily starała się spojrzeć na sprawę obiektywnie i musiała przyznać, że miał prawo oczekiwać, iż zabierze głos. W końcu zepsuła mu randkę i deptała po piętach przez całe popołudnie, po tym jak kazała mu umówić się z Mary i dała mu kosza po raz kolejny.

Ale co miała teraz powiedzieć?

Że przeprasza?

Że to nie tak miało wyglądać?

Że bardzo jej głupio?

Dobrze wiedziała, że żadne z tych wyznań nie przejdzie jej przez gardło.

Ale James czekał. Musiała zachować resztki honoru i postarać się jakoś usprawiedliwić.

― Więc… - przeciągnęła sylabę, siląc się na delikatny uśmiech.

― No…?

― Jak spędziłeś dzień? – wypaliła, wlepiając wzrok w sufit.

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

― Z tobą jako przyzwoitką? _Wyśmienicie_.

Wywróciła oczami, ale nie pozwoliła zbić siebie z pantałyku:

― Nie sądzę, że przyzwoitka była wam potrzebna. Nie było żadnych momentów, które mogłyby doprowadzić do nieprzyzwoitości.

James spojrzał na nią z przekornym uśmiechem. _Zbliża się kontratak,_ pomyślała.

― Jak Dorian, księżniczko? – zagadnął złośliwie, wedle jej przepowiedni. – Randka się udała?

― Mały koszmarek – wzdrygnęła się. James ucieszył się z tego trochę bardziej niż to było konieczne.

― O nie.

― No wiem – potaknęła.

Milczenie ponowiło się, tym razem jednak przybrało mniej przytłaczający i wrogi charakter. James i Lily mierzyli się spojrzeniami, które wyrażały więcej niż tysiące słów. Potter nie musiał słyszeć z ust dziewczyny przeprosin (chociaż to byłoby bardzo miłe, nowe doświadczenie), żeby wiedzieć, iż nie jest dumna z tego, co zrobiła. Z kolei Lily wiedziała, że on też się już na nią nie gniewa, ale oczekuje, że to ona zrobi pierwszy krok, tak dla odmiany.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę. W myślach dokonywała selekcji tych przeprosinowych formułek, które byłyby dla niej najmniej uniżające.

― Ta kłótnia była głupia – odparła w końcu, patrząc na Jamesa tak, jakby on był równie głupi. – Ale to nie ja powinnam przepraszać.

Chłopak uniósł brwi i już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy Lily ponownie mu przerwała:

― Nie w tej sprawie – uściśliła. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że to ty uratowałeś _wtedy_ Seva? – Brwi chłopaka powędrowały jeszcze wyżej. – I nie mów mi, że nie było sposobności – spędziłam u ciebie całą noc, James.

― Jak ty lubisz do tego wracać – zauważył, czochrając włosy.

― To nie jest odpowiedź – zripostowała.

James założył ręce na piersi i ciężko westchnął, unikając jej spojrzenia.

― Czy to coś zmienia? Smarkerusowi nic nie jest, i to się liczy.

― Co to jest z tobą nie tak? – zapytała bez ogródek, kręcąc głową. – Najpierw ratujesz mu życie, a potem wyzywasz i napadasz w skrzydle szpitalnym. Ryzykujesz, żeby ocalić kogoś, kogo nie znosisz, a potem uświadamiasz sobie, co zrobiłeś i idziesz go zabić?! Gdzie w tym jest sens, James?

― No widzisz – _jestem nienormalny_ – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale lecisz na to.

 _On chyba też jest schizofrenikiem,_ pomyślała, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos, bo Potter znany był z tego, że przez takie nawiązania do May nie zachowywał się racjonalnie. _Mówi, że jego siostra nagle zwariowała, ale coś mi się wydaje, że oboje przejęli to genetycznie. Nawet pomimo tego, że ona jest adoptowana._

― Po prostu staram się ciebie zrozumieć, James – odparła łagodnie, oblizując wargi. – Jeszcze we wtorek mówiłeś, że osoby takie jak Sev zasługują na śmierć.

― Bo tak jest – wzruszył ramionami. – I oby los okazał się sprawiedliwy.

Spojrzała na niego z naganą.

― Mówisz jedno, a robisz drugie. Dlaczego go uratowałeś? I nie mów, że zrobiłeś to dla mnie albo coś podobnego, bo wiem, że to nieprawda.

James wciągnął z sykiem powietrze, a potem westchnął przeciągle. Wyglądał na złego, że Lily tradycyjnie nie potrafi niczego się domyślić.

― Wiem, że to może być dla ciebie trudne, Evans, ale spróbuj wyobrazić sobie na moment, że świat wcale nie obraca się wokół ciebie – Lily wywróciła oczami, ale nic nie powiedziała. – Nie myśl sobie, że to było warte poświęcenia – wzdrygnął się – bo życie Smarka naprawdę nie jest zbyt wiele warte, _ale_ Remus jest – odetchnął i kontynuował, nie patrząc jej w twarz. – Luniak jest warty dziesięć razy więcej niż my wszyscy i nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby przez niego stało się coś komukolwiek. Nawet takiej szumowinie jak Śmiercierus. Wcale nie jestem zły na Syriusza, że naraził jego życie – parsknął. – Ale jestem zły, że nie pomyślał o swoim przyjacielu. To Remus musiałby zapłacić za jego grzechy i głupie pomysły. Nie wiem, czy Syriusza w ogóle by to ruszyło. Mnie – na pewno nie.

Lily westchnęła. Nie było sensu złościć się na Jamesa za to „mnie na pewno nie", bo nie powinna mieć mu za złe to, że powiedział prawdę. Nie pochwalała jego rozumowania, ale doceniała to, że zamiast kreować się na bohatera, milczał. Nie traktował siebie jako wybawcę. Chciał tylko oszczędzić przyjacielowi bólu, a to dobrze o nim świadczyło… w pewien sposób. Ocenianie Jamesa Pottera zawsze było dla niej trudne. Z jednej strony zachowywał się okropnie, a z drugiej… zupełnie na odwrót.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

― Dzięki.

James zmarszczył czoło.

― Słuchałaś mnie?

― _Tak_ – potaknęła. – Doceniam twoją szczerość, chociaż… mogłeś darować sobie kilka ostatnich zdań… w każdym razie: _dziękuję._ Sev pewnie ci tego nie powiedział, więc… więc zrobię to za niego.

Potter wpatrywał się w nią dziwnie, jakby doszukiwał się jakiegoś podstępu. Lily wywróciła oczami i powiedziała:

― Nie powiesz: „nie ma sprawy"?

― Nie – odparł, kręcąc głową. – Bo jest sprawa.

― Ale…

― Ale nie w tej sprawie – zacmokał, uśmiechając się czarująco. – Czekam na moje przeprosiny.

Lily otworzyła usta i już miała coś powiedzieć, ale zmieniła zdanie i oświadczyła:

― Wybacz. Bardzo mi przykro z twojego powodu. To musiało być straszne, spędzić cały dzień z Mary McDonald.

― Nie ma sprawy – oświadczył słodko.

Uśmiechnęła się niemrawo i przebrała nogami, bo nie wiedziała, co ma teraz zrobić. Powoli odwróciła się w kierunku dormitorium dziewcząt, a James zrobił to samo, gdy stwierdziła, że skoro już go przeprosiła, powinna zrobić to przynajmniej porządnie. Przełykając resztki dumy, odwróciła się na pięcie i przytuliła Jamesa w najbardziej przyjacielski sposób na jaki było ją stać. Wyszło jej to lekko sztywno, a zdumiony Potter niezbyt ułatwił jej to zadanie, ale czuła się odrobinę lepiej.

Oderwała się od chłopaka i z przepraszającą miną odparła:

― Muszę już lecieć do mojej toksycznej sypialni.

James zmarszczył czoło.

― Toksycznej?

― To dormitorium mogłoby obrazować pojęcie kłótni samej w sobie – odparła filozoficznie. – Tam wszyscy są pokłóceni.

Chłopak zaśmiał się.

― Czy odkłócanie jest takie trudne? My jakoś sobie poradziliśmy.

― _Jakoś._

― Dobra, trzymaj się – zakończył i uśmiechnął się, niemal naturalnie. – Powodzenia w odkłócaniu!

― Przyda się – powiedziała, machając mu na pożegnanie.

Ruszyła w swoją stronę dopiero, kiedy sylwetka chłopaka zniknęła za zakrętem. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem gubiła gdzieś cały gniew, trzymany w sercu przez ten tydzień. Chciała, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej.

Dorcas i Emmelina myślały dokładnie o tym samym.

Kiedy Lily pociągnęła za klamkę i zobaczyła płaczącą na parapecie blondyneczkę, westchnęła tylko i przywołała ją do siebie. Dorcas wpadła do dormitorium dokładnie w tym samym czasie, kiedy rozszlochana Emmelina wtuliła się w rudowłosą przyjaciółkę. Spojrzała na nie tęsknie i przyłączyła się do uścisku, nawet nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Lily myślała tylko o tym, że dzisiejszego dnia mała ochotę przytulić jeszcze wiele osób.

Pomyślała, że warto pokłócić się tylko dlatego, żeby potem móc komuś ofiarować taki uścisk, oznaczający zgodę w każdym języku świata.

* * *

 **12 – Wiatruś**

 **H** estia słyszała w życiu naprawdę mnóstwo bzdur, absurdów, nonsensów i słabych żartów. W większość z nich nawet uwierzyła. Odznaczała się chłonnym, otwartym umysłem, do świadomości przyjmowała wszystko i nigdy nie bawiła się w analizę co jest zbyt niedorzeczne, żeby uchodziło za prawdę. U niektórych występowała pewna bariera w świadomości, po której przekroczeniu po prostu przestawało się wierzyć w pewne rzeczy, ale Hestia nigdy jakoś nie napotkała podobnych ograniczeń w swoim umyśle. Do czasu.

Madame Pomfrey, po ostatnim tygodniu znająca imiona wszystkich jej znajomych na pamięć, stwierdziła, że pasuje do nich jak ulał. Hestia spodziewała się, że dostanie jakiś eliksir na problemy żołądkowe. Sądziła, że coś jej zaszkodziło albo to po prostu kolejny dziwny efekt pozabiegowy. Nawet Belle Potter mówiła jej, że mdłości i migreny staną się jej codziennością. Ale pielęgniarka nie dała jej żadnej mikstury ani nawet herbaty miętowej. Zamiast tego uraczyła ją tak irracjonalną wiadomością, że po raz pierwszy Hestia naprawdę nie mogła dać na to wiary.

― Przepraszam, co?

― Miałaś go czy nie? – zapytała ze złością pielęgniarka.

― Nie pamiętam – odparła po prostu Hestia, bo nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na rzeczy tak pozbawione wartości. – Ale nie sądzę…

― Wykonaj test eliksiralny – powiedziała chłodno pani Pomfrey. – Mam go chyba na zapleczu.

Wróciła bardzo szybko, trzymając pod pachą pudełko z sokiem dyniowym, a w drugiej ręce wąziutką fiolkę. Hestia nie zdążyła nawet poukładać tego wszystkiego w głowie, kiedy pod jej nos wetknięto otwartą probówkę.

― Czego mam się obawiać? – zapytała ze ściśniętym gardłem.

― Zielony oznacza, że nie. Bordowy – że tak. Wystarczy, że tam naplujesz – odparła niecierpliwie Pomfrey. Wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę wyrwać jej eliksir i wylać go przez okno.

Hestia zawahała się tylko przez moment. Splunęła. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a przeźroczysta ciecz bulgotała niezachęcająco. Wtem, we wnętrzu buteleczki zawrzało, napar zaczął wirować, jakby coś zasysało wodę do środka. Kiedy to dziwaczne podwodne trzęsienie ziemi ustało, eliksir nabrał wściekle czerwonej barwy.

No, pięknie.

― Jesteś w ciąży – podsumowała madame Pomfrey, z głośnym brzdękiem stawiając pudełko z sokiem dyniowym na stołek nocny.


	9. (24) Urodziny Mojej Dziewczyny

_"A zresztą... czym są urodziny? Dziś są, jutro ich nie ma"_

-Kłapouchy, _Kubuś Puchatek_ A. 'a

* * *

 **30 stycznia, 1972**

 _Kochany pamiętniczku,_

 _Wczoraj pisałam o moim planie na zorganizowanie imprezy-niespodzianki dla Lily. No cóż… Nie wyszło. Powiedziałam Mary z samego rana, że planowanie wszystkiego na ostatnią minutę nie ma sensu. Ale ona się uparła. Jedyne co udało nam się przygotować, to kilka przebitych balonów i nietrzymające się sufitu serpentyny. Aha, i wyskoczyłyśmy zza fotela, wrzeszcząc z całym Pokojem Wspólnym „niespodzianka". Nie dość, że wyglądało to fatalnie, to jeszcze niezbyt się udało, bo Lily usłyszała o naszym planie na zaklęciach, kiedy razem z Mary zastanawiałyśmy się, jak załatwić tort._

 _Powiedziała, że fakt, iż rozmawiam z Mary jest na tyle dziwny, że musiała dociec o co chodzi._

 _Lily dla własnego dobra powinna zrezygnować z tej podejrzliwości._

 _ **Emmeline Issabelle Titanic**_

* * *

 **30 stycznia, 1973**

 _Peter puścił parę z ust. Mówiłam wieki temu, że trzeba mu zaszyć jadaczkę, a najlepiej w ogóle go ukamienować, ale nikt nie słucha mądrzejszych._

 _Naprawdę myślałam, że po tym, jak usuniemy te wszystkie homo nie bardzo sapiens jak Hipcia i Wydra [która postanowiła uszyć dla Lily spódniczkę na urodziny (Merlinie, kiedy do Meadowes wreszcie dotrze, że nikt jej nie lubi?), paplała o tym przez cały czas, ZWŁASZCZA WTEDY kiedy w pobliżu była Lily] może zajdziemy dalej niż rok temu._

 _Nawet nie chcę mi się tego komentować._

 _ **Mary McDonald**_

* * *

 **30 stycznia, 1974**

 _Ach, a byliśmy tak blisko! Przygotowywanie rozpoczęłyśmy już tydzień wcześniej – zamówiłyśmy tort w Miodowym Królestwie, taki, jaki Lily lubi najbardziej, prezenty kupiłyśmy już w przerwie świątecznej, Pokój Wspólny został powiadomiony właśnie wtedy, kiedy Lily leżała ze skręconą kostką w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nic nie miało prawa pójść źle, tym bardziej, że 30 wypadł w sobotę i mogłyśmy od rana wszystko organizować._

 _Zapoznałam z planem Remusa, który jakimś cudem załatwił mnóstwo jedzenia. Ten chłopak jest niesamowity. Kiedy zapytałam się, czy zrobił to sam czy coś, odparł, że po prostu ma kilka zaprzyjaźnionych skrzatów w kuchni. Fajnie znać takie osoby jak on. Serio, gdyby nie Remus wszystko poszłoby na marne._

 _Mary zmusiła Jamesa, żeby zajął czymś Lily (wiesz, pamiętniczku, oni teraz są razem i choć nie wygląda mi na to, że wytrzymają jeszcze długo, Mary wykorzystuje swoją władzę nad nim wyśmienicie) i tutaj chyba leżał nasz błąd._

 _Serio, nie spodziewałam się, że oni AŻ TAK SIĘ NIE LUBIĄ. To znaczy… Po tym jak Lily wleciała wściekła do Pokoju i powiedziała, że jeśli jeszcze raz zaczniemy organizować idiotyczne przyjęcie przez które będzie musiała spędzić urodziny z takim kretynem, to ona się z tego wypisuje._

 _James się z niej śmiał. Mary jest teraz na niego zła, ale nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że nie upilnował i zdradził Lily tajemnicę czy też dlatego, że przez cały wieczór bezczelnie się do niej dowalał. To znaczy – imprezy w końcu nie było, ale zmusiłyśmy Lily do zostania tu i zjedzenia z nami tego jedzenia z kuchni. James rzucał naprawdę dwuznacznymi tekstami._

 _O, Mary wróciła. Ciekawe, czy już zerwali._

 _ **Marlene McKinnon**_

* * *

 **30 stycznia, 1975**

 _Idioci zajmowali się imprezą-niespodzianką Lily już wystarczająco długo. Teraz pałeczkę przejęła Mistrzyni, jedyna i najlepsza, Dorcas Scarlett Meadowes. Nic nie może pójść źle._

 _Sprężyliśmy się wszyscy – w tym roku zaangażowała się rekordowa ilość osób. Po raz pierwszy JA wzięłam to na poważnie, ale od mojego pojednania z dziewczynami raczej staram się integrować i w ogóle. Ja, Mary, Emma i Marley praktycznie wyprułyśmy sobie flaki, dodam, ale wszystko musiało zostać spartolone. PONOWNIE._

 _Wiesz, pamiętniczku, błędem była rozmowa z Jamesem Potterem. Od początku fakt, że interesował się przyjęciem urodzinowym Lily był dziwny. Zaoferował się, że pomoże nam wszystko załatwić, i faktycznie – zrobił to. James nie jest normalny – to chyba wiedzą wszyscy – dlatego zapytałam się, gdzie tutaj ukrył jakiś okrutny kawał, świadczący o zaawansowaniu jego szaleństwa? Wiecie, co on powiedział? Że on załatwi sobie od Lily pewne_ _naturalne i pierwotne_ _podziękowanie. Boże, co za dupek. Robi z siebie coraz większego idiotę i naprawdę nie wiem, o co chodzi mu tym razem. Lily w kółko przez niego płacze i w sumie – pomimo mojego dobrego koleżeństwa z Potterem – muszę przyznać jej rację. Przegrzał sobie chyba biedaczek mózg._

 _Pomijając jego ciągłe bezczelne teksty, ocieranie się, wpadanie na nią i klepanie po pewnych miejscach, to jeszcze bezustannie stara się ją poderwać, a co zabawne robi to zawsze w pobliżu Doriana. Chamberlain jest już tak wkurzony, że nawet nie zaangażował się w imprezę. Jest porównywalnym dupkiem co James._

 _Mary bardzo się wkurzyła – a kiedy mówię „bardzo" to mam na myśli „nieopisanie". Z czystej złośliwości powiedziała Lily o całej sytuacji, po czym poszła kłócić się z Jamesem. Usłyszałam z jego ust bardzo dziwne zdanie, że od Balu Hannuko-Bożonarodzeniowego nie może przejść obojętnie obok Lily. Gdybym go nie znała, pomyślałabym, że nieźle go trafiło._

 _ **Dorcas Scarlett Meadowes**_

* * *

 **30 stycznia, 1976**

 _Cóż… mogę powiedzieć, że prawie się udało. PRAWIE, bo Lily nie przyszła. Plotki mówią, że urządziła sobie randez-vous z tym seksownym, napakowanym puchońskim pałkarzem, którego kaloryfer widziałyśmy, kiedy przez przypadek wlazłyśmy do szatni zawodników, szukając Mary._

 _Ale ja w to nie wierzę._

 _Ktoś musiał się wygadać. Lily ewidentnie nie chciała psuć sobie niespodzianki, łamać nam serc i udawać, że jednak nic nie wiedziała. W sumie to obstawiam, że to Titanic, rzygając po kątach swoimi babeczkami z napisem „Odlotowej szesnastki, rudzielcu!"._

 _Dlaczego oni wszyscy są tacy beznadziejni? Spodziewałam się, że James pomoże mi w przygotowaniach, bo w końcu chodzi o urodziny jego ukochanej i w ogóle, ale on zdaje się ją ignorować. To coś nowego u Jamesa._

 _Mary jest na Lily obrażona (chodzi o Jamesa, a jakże!) i sama też nie zaangażowała się w przygotowania. Emmelina jest niekomunikatywna, bo w kółko obżera się i zwraca pochłoniety pokarm, a ja osobiście tego się brzydzę. A Marley jest bardziej zajęta obściskiwaniem się z Remim niż swoją przyjaciółką._

 _Merlinie, oni wszyscy są tacy gówniani. Na miejscu Lily też wolałabym spędzić swoje urodziny z kimś, kto ma kaloryfer niż z nimi._

 _ **Dorcas Scarlett Meadowes**_

* * *

 **30 stycznia, 1977**

Złączone siły

 **Dorcas Scarlett Meadowes**

 _ **Emmeline Issabelle Titanic**_

 **Marlene McKinnon**

 **Hestia Bethany Jones**

 **Chase Reagan**

 **Remus J. Lupin**

 **Syriusz Orion Merlin Perseusz Regulus Black III**

 **J** **ames** **P** **otter**

 **Peter Pettigrew**

* * *

 **Poniedziałek.**

─ **J** ames, czy mogę zadać ci pytanie? – spytała rano Lily, kiedy jej przyjaciele powoli zaczęli zbierać się w klasie obrony przed czarną magią.

Był to kolejny poniedziałek, który szóstoroczni Gryfoni rozpoczynali od specjalnych zajęć z profesorem Argentem. Od przedwczesnej pobudki nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego, oprócz tego, że połowa szkoły przeżywała wczorajszy mecz Quidditcha, ten sam, o którym w Hogsmeade tak namiętnie nawijał Dorian. Lily nadzwyczaj pilnie śledziła poranne wydarzenia – nawet jeśli wiązały się z Qudditchem – starając się zauważyć coś niecodziennego, coś, co zaważyłoby na dalszy przebieg dzisiejszego dnia.

Poniedziałek poniedziałkiem, ale dzisiaj miało mieć miejsce coś przełomowego, przynajmniej w życiu Lily. Nigdy nie odczuwała potrzeby, żeby jakoś szczególnie celebrować swoje urodziny, jednak tym razem kończyła siedemnaście lat, a więc w świetle czarodziejskiego prawa uchodziła za osobę pełnoletnią. Tak wiele perspektyw i nowych horyzontów się przed nią otwierało! Wczoraj nie mogła legalnie używać magii poza Hogwartem, nie mogła pić, palić ani głosować w wyborach (o ile były jakieś wybory w Ministerstwie Magii, bo szczegółów Lily nie znała), dzisiaj wszystko to stawało się dla niej chlebem powszednim. Słodycz dorosłego życia ogarniała jej umysł i przyćmiewała zdrowy rozsądek. Miała ochotę zrobić tak wiele nierozważnych rzeczy, za które nikt już nie miał prawa ją ganić. Nie mogła powstrzymać się przed używaniem magii nawet w najmniejszej potrzebie – przywoływała do siebie przedmioty i rozczesywała zaklęciem włosy. Mogła robić to wszystko każdego innego dnia w Hogwarcie, ale teraz było to już w pełni legalne i o wiele zabawniejsze. Najbardziej jednak chciała odkryć, jak ten wyjątkowy dzień zostanie uczczony. Musiała po raz kolejny zepsuć sobie niespodziankę.

─ Jasne – mruknął James, grzecznie, ale jednak nie z taką przesadną uprzejmością, jak robił to dotychczas. _To chyba nawet lepiej_ , pomyślała Lily. _Nie jest przynajmniej w tym wszystkim taki sztuczny._

Od pamiętnej kłótni o Hogsmeade i zwariowanego _sparowania_ Mary i Jamesa przez Lily, sytuacja pomiędzy nimi pozostawała napięta. Jeśli brać na poważnie wszystko, co sobie powiedzieli, to zawiązał się pomiędzy nimi jakiś rewanż zakładu. Ale obecna sytuacja w ogóle zakładu nie przypominała!

Wcześniej, przy – jak to nazywała Lily _– pierwszej rundzie_ , skakali nad sobą, prawili komplementy i udowadniali, który z nich jest bardziej przyjazny. Po wszystkich tych zakręconych wydarzeniach – takich jak zamknięcie w nawiedzonej cieplarni, rozpuszczenie plotki na temat rzekomego ojcostwa Jamesa czy wrobienia go w randkę z Mary – chyba ich zapał osłabł, i teraz, zamiast się podpuszczać, czekali cierpliwie na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Dla Lily nie miało to zbytniego sensu, zwłaszcza, że teraz chodziło o wiele wyższą stawkę (o ile – oczywiście – ten rewanż się zawiązał, bo wciąż gubiła się w nowej sytuacji). Powiedziała przecież wyraźnie, że zakład obowiązuje, ale na zmodyfikowanych zasadach. Mogli od teraz umawiać się z innymi, ale tabu na wzajemne bliskości chyba wciąż między nimi wisiało. Potem się pokłócili, a Lily zrobiła wielką scenę, żeby potem wrócić z podkulonym ogonem i przeprosić go za tę dzieciniadę. Nie rozmawiali o zakładzie. Czy on cały czas obowiązywał?

Jakkolwiek to wyglądało – nie zamierzała narzekać. Podobały jej się teraźniejsze stosunki jej i Jamesa – stopa przyjacielska _tak bardzo_ do nich pasowała, tym bardziej, że teraz wszystko było bardziej zdrowe, naturalne i niewymuszone.

Jak co tydzień, Potter rozkładał na stoliku przyniesione z kuchni jedzenie dla nich wszystkich. Lily wiedziała, że James na śniadanie zawsze jadł jajecznicę z bekonem, ale ostatni czasy zauważyła, że w poniedziałki bekon ten zastępował pomidorem. Miło, że w jej towarzystwie walczył ze swoją mięsożerną naturą.

─ Oni tego nie robią, prawda? Nie próbują zrobić idiotycznej imprezy-niespodziaki?

─ Czego, przepraszam? – zapytał, rozkładając na stole dżemy i marmolady.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

─ No, wiesz – Dorcas i Emmelina co roku próbują zorganizować dla mnie imprezę urodzinową, która nigdy im nie wychodzi, bo zawsze ktoś puszcza farbę?

Lily spodziewała się, że chłopak zaraz zdradzi po sobie, że i tym razem przejrzała całe przedsięwzięcie na wylot – chociażby wykona sztywny ruch albo podrapie się po karku. Zresztą, nawet bez tych nerwowych tików Lily miała pewność, że poznałaby się na łgarstwie, bo nikt nie był taki kiepski w okłamywaniu jej jak właśnie James. Zamiast tych wszystkich rzeczy, otrzymała od jego osoby jedynie pośpieszne zerknięcie i bezpośredni uśmiech.

─ Masz dzisiaj urodziny? – spytał bez zbędnych ogródek Potter. ─ _O._ To wszystkiego najlepszego.

─ Eee… _dziękuję._ Przypuszczam – zaśmiała się nerwowo i podrapała po głowie. Czyżby… nie pamiętał?

To z jednej strony nie powinno jej dziwić. Nigdy nie mówiła Jamesowi, kiedy ma urodziny. Ona sama też nie miała pojęcia, kiedy on się urodził (jakoś pod koniec marca, ale czy to był dwudziesty siódmy czy dwudziesty ósmy, nie dawała głowy). Miał prawo nie wiedzieć. To wcale nie musiało wynikać z jego ignorancji, tylko najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał pojęcia. Zrozumiałe.

 _Ale jednak_ … Lily mimowolnie zrobiło się przykro, zupełnie jakby przyłapała kogoś bardzo bliskiego na braku elementarnej wiedzy o niej. A James nie był przecież bliski. Ona miała z nim tylko układ. O ile istniał.

Jeśli spodziewała się, że temat jej siedemnastych urodzin zostanie jakkolwiek rozwinięty, to musiała się mocno rozczarować. Potter usiadł do zastawionego, prowizorycznego stołu i zaczął pałaszować swoje śniadanie, zupełnie jakby Lily przed chwilą powiedziała, że jej ulubionym kolorem jest siwy. Nie złożył jej życzeń, nie objął przyjaźnie, nie rzucił żadnego dwuznacznego komentarza dotyczącego pełnoletności. _Nic._

Czyżby w dalszym ciągu był obrażony?

— Cześć, słodziaki! – powiedziała Dorcas, ukazując się nagle w drzwiach, razem z Emmeliną, Syriuszem i Remusem. Każdy z nich wyglądał na niewyspanego i zblazowanego. Żaden też nie zaszczył Lily chociażby sympatycznym spojrzeniem.

 _Oni też zapomnieli?_

Z konsternacją obserwowała ich ruchy, kiedy mozolnie padali na krzesła i dosuwali się do ławki pełniącej funkcję stołu. Emmelina nałożyła sobie na talerz trochę rucoli i pomidorów koktajlowych, Dorcas – omleta z cukrem pudrem, a Remus i Syriusz – jajecznicę w bekonie. Nic nowego. Nie zrobili nic, co mogłoby świadczyć o tym, że ten poniedziałek różni się czymś od pięćdziesięciu dwóch pozostałych poniedziałków w ciągu roku.

To było takie… _nieoczekiwane_.

Cisza tego poranka dla Lily stawała się nie do zniesienia. Ciężkie, gęste powietrze zalegało jej w głowie, coś gryzło ją w nosie i gardle, a pędzące myśli gnały i obijały się o kości czaszki. Próbowała wszystkich metod uspakajających – na podliczeniu wszystkich plam na serwetce począwszy, a na pierwiastkowaniu skończywszy – ale nic nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów. Niedowierzanie i swego rodzaju rozczarowanie mieszały się w bardzo dziwne, palące uczucie.

 _Nie cały świat obraca się wokół ciebie,_ przypomniała sobie słowa Jamesa. Słusznie, nie powinna tak bardzo tego przeżywać. To nie tak jakby zapomnieli o Dniu Niepodległości albo Bożym Narodzeniu. Miliony innych osób ma urodziny trzydziestego stycznia. Tysiące kończy siedemnaście lat. Dlaczego akurat zapomnienie o jej dniu miało zatrzymać całą planetę?

Nie powinna wymagać od nich tak wiele. Zapomnieli, to trudno. Zresztą, nie tylko oni. Jej ojciec też o niej zapomniał. Musi przestać się dąsać i może w sposób cywilizowany im o tym przypomnieć? Życzą jej sto lat i będzie po sprawie.

─ Żadnych planów na dzisiaj? – zapytała, podrzucając jabłkiem. Meadowes posłała ku niej zainteresowane spojrzenie.

─ Mam zamiar uszyć dla siebie dżinsową kurtkę z takim kwiecistym wzorem na kołnierzyku – odparła, uśmiechając się na samą myśl. – Pasuje w sam raz do mojej wielkiej sukienki, którą projektowałam już od miesiąca. Będzie miała taki malinowy kolor, plisowana, z wycięciem na nogę. O tym mówisz? – spytała, uśmiechając się delikatnie i przeciągnęła się jak kotka. ─ Merlinie, jestem _taka_ zmęczona. Może zamiast tego zdrzemnę się dzisiaj, co?

Lily już chciała powiedzieć, co ona miała zamiar porabiać tego dnia – a było to świętowanie siedemnastki w odosobnieniu – ale Emmelina weszła jej w słowo:

─ Możesz skoczyć ze mną i Chase'em do _Gnocchi,_ jeśli chcesz.

─ Macie dzisiaj randkę? – spytała Dor, chyba nie wyczuwając sarkazmu.

— Potrójną – mruknęła w odpowiedzi i puściła oczko do Remusa.

Lily otworzyła usta, żeby wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, co do wychodzenia z Chese'em na prawdziwe czy nieprawdziwe randki, gdy Dorcas weszła jej w słowo:

— Jacyś niemrawi jesteście dzisiaj, chłopcy. Zdechł wam chomik?

— Szczurek – mruknął Syriusz i zachichotał w swój dziwny sposób.

Evans dobrze wiedziała, co teraz będzie. Rozmowa o tym, o czym Rogacz i Łapa potrafią produkować się bez przerwy. O Quidditchu.

Cudownie. Teraz Lily może zapomnieć o swoim cywilizowanym planie napomknięcia o swoich urodzinach.

― Slytherin przegrał – oświadczył James, ponuro nadgryzając jabłko. Dorcas wybałuszyła oczy.

― Żartujesz?! Przegrali z Krukonami?

Syriusz pokiwał ponuro głową.

― To źle? – mruknęła Emma. – Od kiedy lubimy Ślizgonów?

― Od kiedy Krukoni zmiatają wszystkich dookoła i idą po zwycięstwo.

Lily wywróciła oczami. Dorian mówił jej dokładnie to samo, ale bez tej pesymistycznej otoczki. Czy oni wszyscy wyuczają się tych tekstów na pamięć, czy co?

 _Jakie smuty,_ pomyślała, sama nakładając sobie rucoli.

― Bardzo ich załatwili? – zapytała Dorcas. Temat ten raczej jej nie interesował, ale chciała jakoś rozkręcić rozmowę.

 _Albo nie dopuścić mnie do głosu,_ pomyślała Lily, ale natychmiast odgoniła tę myśl.

Miała skończyć z egoizmem i tym „świat-obraca-się-wokół-mnie" poglądem.

― Nie – pokręcił głową Syriusz, chociaż coś w jego głosie krzyczało: „TAK!". – Dziesięć punktów przewagi.

— Krukoni na początku przegrywali, o sto czterdzieści punktów – kontynuował James. – Co się działo z atakiem Krukonów, to jakaś istna tragedia. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak złej gry u Jepsona i Podmore'a.

— Wykończyliśmy ich, Rogasiu.

Remus odchrząknął, zupełnie jakby nie chciał, żeby chłopcy wgłębili się w temat „wykańczania" siódmorocznych Krukonów. Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

— Możliwe, bo honor tej drużyny ratował jeszcze McDonwer – westchnął Potter. – Co z tego, że ośmieszyli się na tym meczu? Mieli szczęście, i wygrali.

Dorcas westchnęła, wyciągnęła lusterko z torebki i zaczęła poprawiać sobie fryzurę. Lily dawała głowę, że jej przyjaciółka co sekundę zerkała w kierunku Syriusza, jakby chciała, aby zwrócił na nią uwagę. To było coś dziwnego. Zamiast Blacka, wzrokiem obdarzyła ją Emmelina. Nie spoglądała na nią tak jak zwykle – z pobłażliwą degustacją, a raczej z czymś, co podchodziło pod obawę.

 _O co u chodzi?_

— Davis grał tak źle – odezwał się nagle Syriusz, mrugając w kierunku Meadowes – że aż sam zwalił siebie z miotły pałką. Phil Estradoth zrobił taką minę, że Avery od razu go sfaulował.

Dorcas poróżowiała. Lusterko wypadło jej z dłoni.

— I od tego czasu Krukoni grali bez dwóch pałkarzy, no, Avery za faul też wyleciał, więc w sumie jedyną pałkarką meczu była ta starsza siostra Avery'ego – zaśmiał się James, jakby gryfońscy pałkarze nigdy nie dopuściliby do takiej sytuacji. — Pałkarze zawiedli na całej linii w tym meczu.

— Chamberlain też fatalnie bronił – Tym razem Syriusz postanowił pożartować sobie z Lily. Szkoda tylko, że obecnie Dorian interesował Lily tak, jak zeszłoroczny śnieg. – W porównaniu z Jasperem Woodem ze Slytherinu praktycznie w ogóle nie grał.

— Co ty nie powiesz – mruknęła, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że brzmi jak Mary po wyjściu z łazienki. James obdarzył ją dziwnym wzrokiem. Nie spuszczał z niej spojrzenia nawet wówczas, gdy Syriusz wrócił do zdawania swojej relacji z meczu:

— Tylko jedna osoba grała więc u Krukonów dobrze: McDonwer. No, przed faulem jeszcze Estradoth.

— No i Hayes – wtrąciła się Emmelina, różowiejąc. – Ten chłopak jest _boski._

— Słyszałam, że jest gejem – odparła trochę złośliwie Dorcas, uśmiechając się łobuzersko do Syriusza. Black nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

— Trzeba mieć nieźle wypaczony mózg, Titanic, żeby uważać Hayesa za _boskiego_ – odezwał się James, wzdrygając się mimowolnie. – Jest beznadziejnym szukającym. Ma tylko parszywe szczęście.

— I niezłą fryzurę – dodała Emma, zatykając sobie usta wielkim kawałkiem chałki.

— Hayes złapał znicza? – zapytała Dor. – Tylko dlatego Krukoni wygrali?

 _Od kiedy Dorcas interesuje się Quidditchem?,_ pomyślała Lily, marszcząc nos. _Najwyraźniej od kiedy Syriusz opowiada._

— Tak, Hayes złapał znicza – powiedział wilk, o którym mowa. — Ale złapał go tylko dlatego, że Regulus nie wystąpił, a Ślizgoni nie mieli dobrej rezerwy za szukającego.

Nikt nie musiał kończyć tego zdania. Gdyby Regulus zagrał, Ślizgoni wygraliby mecz, ale nie mógł, bo obecnie leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym w stanie gorszym niż zły. A trafił tam z winy swojego starszego brata.

Syriusz obwiniał się o zwycięstwo Krukonów.

Lily mruknęła coś, co zabrzmiało jak: „Dziękuję" i poderwała się ze swojego krzesła. Obowiązkowe zajęcia czy nie, nie mogła usiedzieć tu ani chwili dłużej. Starała się myśleć racjonalnie i podjeść do sytuacji z dystansem, ale nie mogła – po prostu _nie mogła_ – przyjąć do wiadomości, że jej przyjaciele zapamiętali każdy, cholerny szczegół jakiegoś meczu Quidditcha, a nie pamiętali o jej urodzinach.

Już miała wychodzić, kiedy w drzwiach pojawiła się Jo, uśmiechnięta, z wysokim kokiem na głowie i w koszulce, która z pewnością nie wchodziła w skład szkolnego mundurka. Lily zakrztusiła się ostatnim liściem rucoli ze swojego śniadania, kiedy przyjrzała się jej bliżej. Koszulka była mugolska i przedstawiała fotos z jakieś filmu popularnonaukowego.

 _Gwiezdne wojny._

Gwiezdne wojny.

Czy to był sen?

— Hej – przywitała się z nimi. – Byliście wczoraj na meczu?

 _ONA TEŻ?!_

— Cześć, Jo – odpowiedział jej tylko Remus. – Wpadłaś w samym środku rozmowy na ten temat.

— Gdyby mały Black dbał o siebie, to byśmy wygrali – mruknęła, puszczając oczko do Syriusza. Lily nie odrywała spojrzenia od jej koszulki. – Ale mecz był bardzo dobry.

— Był długi – wtrącił się Remus.

– I padło bardzo dużo bramek, bo Chamberlain chyba zapomniał, jak się broni, a Wood miewał też lepsze dni.

Jo uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

— Ja i Lily odpowiadamy za Jaspera. Odwalał dla nas w sobotę trochę roboty, co nie, Lily?

Rudowłosa zamrugała. Nagle wszyscy sobie o niej przypomnieli i nareszcie została gwiazdą dzisiejszego poranka, chociaż z zupełnie niewłaściwej przyczyny. O co chodziło Jo? Ona nawet nie wiedziała, jak Jasper Wood _wyglądał_. Wiedziała tylko, że był młodszym bratem gryfońskiego Chrisa, który niedawno złamał Syriuszowi rękę. Prychnęła głośno.

— Nie zadaję się z szumowinami.

Coś błysnęła w oczach Jo.

— _Jasne_ – odparła dziwnym tonem i poprawiła sobie koszulkę, tak, że uwypuklała jej biust. _Obrzydliwość_. _—_ Nie pamiętasz naszych pogaduch w _Pokoju Życzeń?_

* * *

 **Niedziela.**

 **Z** powodu wielu zwrotów i przeszkód w styczniowym kalejdoskopie zdarzeń, a także nieoczekiwanej sprzeczki pomiędzy solenizantką a głównymi koordynatorkami imprezy, Emmeliną i Dorcas, przygotowania do urodzin ruszyły w przeddzień wielkiego dnia, w niedzielę. Z samego rana Dorcas porozdzielała zadania pomiędzy cały komitet przygotowawczy lub – jak wolała go nazywać – wszystkich _zaprzysiężonych_. Zakup kwiatów, świec oraz dwudziestu innych ozdób przypadł Emmelinie i Chase'owi. Łączyło się to z ponownym wyjściem do Hogsmeade, nielegalnym i godzącym w regulamin, szczególnie w przypadku zawieszonej dziewczyny.

 _Zabawne,_ pomyślała Emmelina. _W piątek, z powodu Dorcas zdecydowałam się przyjąć karę zawieszania w prawach ucznia. A już w niedzielę na jej rozkaz zupełnie to ignoruję._

Temperatura powietrza harmonizowała się z atmosferą pomiędzy Emmą a Chase'em – chłód, aż ciarki przechodziły. Po wczorajszej podwójnej randce wizerunek Emmeliny zupełnie zmienił się w oczach chłopaka. Słodka, zagubiona przyjaciółka jego siostro-kuzynki teraz przypominała raczej zdesperowaną wariatkę, która szarpała się o niego z równie szurniętą Dorcas Meadowes. Emmelina nie chciała, żeby brzmiało to tak drastycznie, ale kiedy tylko próbowała spojrzeć na wczorajszą sytuację z perspektywy Reagana, dostrzegała, jak bardzo przesadziła:

Obydwie dziewczyny, a raczej oni wszyscy, bo Syriusz również, bili się wczoraj o Chase'a jak o kawał mięsa i cofali się do najgorszych środków, byle tylko wziął ich stronę. Najstraszniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że on ich de facto w ogóle nie znał, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, żeby z czystym sumieniem stawić się za którymś z nich. Nie dość, że trafił do nowej szkoły, zamieszkał z czwórką starszych chłopców, a w klasie wszyscy szeptali o tym, że jest bękartem, bratem Evans, to jeszcze znał tutaj _dobrze_ właściwie tylko dwie osoby – Hestię i Lily. Na domiar złego, ta pierwsza go nie pamiętała, a ta druga – udawała, że nie istnieje.

I ten sam Chase, który na co dzień musiał mierzyć się z tyloma rzeczami na raz, trafił pomiędzy dwie wrzeszczące i zabijające się o niego wariatki, i równocześnie naraził się Syriuszowi, czyli całej trupie Huncwotów. Czy Emmelina mogła jakoś pomóc uporać mu się z tym wszystkim?

Nie rozpoczynała rozmowy przez pierwsze kilka sklepów, gdzie kupili kwiaty, balony oraz _piniatę._ Nie zamienili nawet zdania, wybierając wszystkie te produkty – Chase pokazywał palcem, gdzie co się znajduje (był o wiele bardziej spostrzegawczy niż jego towarzyszka), natomiast Emma wybierała właściwą sztukę, zdając się na własny gust w doborze kolorów. Dziewczyna zagadnęła go dopiero po godzinie zakupów, kiedy zapytała, czy może wstąpić na chwilę do sklepu zielarskiego po krem na hemoroidy.

— Hemoroidy? – powtórzył Chase. Mimo że brzmiał na nadąsanego, kąciki ust uniosły się do góry. – Skoro to na tyle poważne…

― Nie mam hemoroidów – odparła Emma, błyszcząc uśmiechem – ale mam straszne cienie pod oczami, a nic nie likwiduje ich równie skutecznie.

― Może przestań ćpać? – zaproponował, wzruszając ramionami.

― To moja jedyna droga, by nie zwariować – zażartowała i bez zastanowienia wypaliła: ― Obracam się w za bardzo wyniszczającym towarzystwie.

Jeśli przez chwilę na twarzy Chase'a gościł choć cień sympatii, to po tym wyznaniu natychmiast zniknął. Emmelina zaklęła w myślach.

Znowu wracała do podwójnej randki i do swojego narzekania na Dorcas. Czy ona naprawdę nie potrafiła poprowadzić rozmowy na inny temat?

Pomimo tego, że jeszcze wczoraj doszło do wielkiego pojednania jej, Lily i Meadowes, zgrzyty pomiędzy nimi nie zostały magicznie wymazane i wciąż ciągnęły za sobą pewne konsekwencje. Jedną z nich było napięcie z powodu Chase'a i mimo że Emmelina nie przyznała się, że darzy chłopaka jakimś uczuciem, Meadowes od razu przejrzała ją na wylot. Wspaniałomyślna jak zawsze, postanowiła trochę pomóc koleżance, a także zrekompensować jej ośmieszenie przed Chase'em na podwójnej randce, dobrała ją i chłopaka w parę i wysłała na zakupy. I chociaż miała spore doświadczenie w parowaniu swoich znajomych, tym razem jej misterna intryga spaliła się na panewce. Dobre chęci dobrymi chęciami, ale co one mogły w starciu z nowo nabytym, silnym uprzedzeniem Reagana do Emmy?

Emmelina wciągnęła powietrze.

— _To…_ dobra – pokręciła głową i rozmasowała kark z zakłopotania. – Wykreślmy ten krem, idziemy da…

Chase nawet na nią nie spojrzał, ale Emmelina wyraźnie poczuła pocisk z jego strony, jakby falę niechęci, i dlatego właśnie urwała zdanie w połowie. Złapała się pod boki i zebrała tyle odwagi, na ile było ją stać.

Odkąd zobaczyła Chase'a na ganku Evansów podczas przerwy świątecznej, jej romantyczne uczucia, dotąd skupione wokół osoby Syriusza, lekko się rozproszyły. Za każdym razem, kiedy rozmawiała z Reaganem, widziała go w szkole, uśmiechała się do niego czy chociażby odtwarzała w myślach słowa, które niegdyś wypowiedział, przez jej ciało przechodziły przyjemne prądy, a ich siła wzmacniała się z dnia na dzień. I chociaż Emma powstrzymywała się przed nimi całą siłą woli i powtarzała sobie, że Chase należy do Hestii, nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Przedwczoraj, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Chase i Dorcas są umówieni na randkę, coś w niej pękło.

Przedtem starała się pohamować, trzymać na dystans, wręcz zrazić Reagana do siebie, ale teraz – kiedy jej życzenia zaczęły się spełniać – nie mogła znieść podobnej sytuacji. Musiała zareagować.

To była jej ostatnia szansa na wyznanie swoich uczuć. Może i powielała błędy z przeszłości i zachowywała się nie w porządku, ale jeśli miała dalej się powstrzymywać, być może straci coś wyjątkowego. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby Chase postrzegał ją jako drugą, zakłamaną Dorcas Meadowes. Musiała odzyskać jego sympatię, udowodnić, że może na nią liczyć w podobnym stopniu jak na Hestię.

Czas na chwilę prawdy.

— Słuchaj, Chasey – zaczęła Emma, przygryzając nerwowo wargi. Burknięcie z jego strony pozwoliło jej sądzić, że nawiązała jakiś kontakt ze swoim rozmówcą. – Wiem, że ja i Dorcas napędziłyśmy ci lekkiego stracha wczoraj, ale…

— Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? – skrzywił się. – Co nam jeszcze zostało?

— Brokat w kleju – powiedziała po prostu. – Posłuchaj, ja…

— Nie – ty _posłuchaj_ – przerwał jej niemal natychmiast. Emmelina wybałuszyła oczy. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała tak szorstkiej nuty w jego głosie. – _Nie_ jestem tu z _twojego_ powodu. Nie jestem też z powodu Lily, Jo ani żadnej mojej nowej _siostry_. Przeniosłem się z Beaux, żeby mieć oko na Hestię. I jeśli – prychnął – uważasz, że masz u mnie jakieś szanse, to bardzo mi przykro.

Emmelina zaniemówiła. Z całych sił zacisnęła powieki, obawiając się, że jeszcze moment i się rozpłacze.

— N…nie…

— Nie wiesz, o czym mówię? – kontynuował Chase, nadając wciąż na tej samej, wściekłej fali. Gdzie podział się ten kochany, uczuciowy chłopak? — Myślisz, że jestem zupełnie _ślepy?_ Myślisz, że Dorcas nie powiedziała mi, co o mnie mówisz? Myślisz, że _Lily…_

Imię Lily natychmiast przywołało Emmelinę do porządku. Zapomniała o swoim planie poprawy wizerunku. Rozpoczął się pojedynek na słowa, a ona musiała go wygrać, żeby nie stracić do siebie resztki szacunku:

— Jak możesz zwalać to tylko i wyłącznie na mnie?! – podniosła głos. – Zarywasz do mnie odkąd zobaczyłeś mnie u _Lily_ na ganku – wyszeptała. Gorące łzy rozpaliły jej policzki. – Wtedy jakoś nie myślałeś o Hestii.

— Myślałem, że nie mam u niej szans – odparł, kręcąc głową. – Przypomnę ci, że to _ty_ powiedziałaś mi, że jest jeszcze z tym gościem – Jaydenem – a potem okazało się, że jednak _razem nie byli._

— Powiedziałam ci to, co wiedziałam! – krzyknęła. — Nie wmówisz mi, że cię nie obchodzę.

Chase pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się złośliwie.

— Merlinie, _Emmelino…_ słyszałaś kiedyś, że jesteś strasznie łatwowierna?

Dziewczyna zakryła usta rękawiczką i zamknęła oczy. Jedynym, co zdradzało, że płacze, był nierówny oddech.

— Myślałem, że jesteś inna – ciągnął Chase, trochę mniej stanowczym głosem. Zniżył ton do szeptu. – Że nie jesteś taka… _pusta_. Że nie jesteś taka jak…

— Jak kto? – zapytała gwałtownie, otwierając oczy. – Jak Dorcas?

— Jak Mary.

Emmelina zacisnęła zęby. Wpatrywała się bez słowa na powoli wycofującego się Chase'a. Gorące łzy spływały jej po policzkach. Dawno nie czuła się tak upokorzona.

Chase w tamtej chwili przypominał pewnego chłopaka, jej pierwszą młodzieńczą sympatię – Apolla Digorry'ego, a dokładniej – Amosa. Chodził on do klasy z Dianą, kuzynką Dorcas, profesorem Argentem i wieloma innymi absolwentami, którzy często pojawiali się w Hogsmeade (swoją drogą, ciekawe z czego to wynika, że raz na parę lat trafia się taki rocznik, który nie potrafi przeciąć pępowiny o rozstać się z Hogwartem). Miał takie same dołeczki na policzkach, jasne włosy i wyglądał jak mały, kochany kupidynek – _a jednak kompletnie się ze mną nie liczył,_ dopowiedziała w myślach. Amos bowiem zabawił się nią w ten sposób jak Syriusz, jak Chase i jak każdy inny chłopak, a to wszystko dlatego, że była (a może jest?) za gruba.

Nie tylko na skojarzeniach się skończyło, bo w naturze Emmeliny leżało nakręcanie i zadręczanie się.

 _Czy coś jest ze mną nie tak?_ , pomyślała, czując, jak niewidzialna ręka zaciska się na jej gardle. _Czy jestem brzydsza od innych dziewczyn? Głupsza? Sztywniejsza?_

Nie miała pojęcia. Została w końcu Miss Szesnastolatek, w szkole może i nie należała do największych bystrzaków, ale utrzymywała się na Zadawalających, i nie wydawało jej się, że jest nieprzyjemna dla innych. _Dorcas,_ pomyślała mimowolnie, _jest wredna, przeciętna i najgłupsza w tej szkole._ Dlaczego Syriusz wolał ją od Emmeliny? Dlaczego Chase wolał ją od Emmeliny? Dlaczego _każdy_ wolał ją od Emmeliny?

Czy jako Miss nie powinna wzbudzać zainteresowania chłopców? Dlaczego, pomimo tego wszystkiego, co dla siebie zrobiła w zeszłym roku – jak chociażby zrzucenie dwudziestu trzech kilogramów – wciąż pozostawała w oczach innych tą żałośną Spasłą Emmą? Czy cały czas nosiła w sobie jakieś pozostałości po tym okropnym okresie? Czy chodziło o tego pieprzyka na szyi? O te krzywe łopatki? O to, że jedna kostka u lewej stopy leżała wyżej niż u prawej? A może…

— O nie… — jęknęła, czując, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Zamrugała i spojrzała na swój brzuch.

Nie był płaski. Nie był tak płaski jak jeszcze miesiąc temu. A jak złapała palcami za nadgarstek, wyczuwała jakby więcej skóry…

Przytyła. Musiała przytyć. Pewnie nawet nie widzi, jak bardzo koszmarnie wygląda. To dlatego Chase już się nią nie interesuje – to przez ten tłuszcz.

Emma padła na ławkę, skuliła w kłębek i trzęsła się, trochę z chłodu, a trochę z napadu histerii, którego nie mogła powstrzymać. Miała ochotę zjeść coś wysokokalorycznego. Bardzo dużo takich rzeczy. Aż do odruchu wymiotnego. Powinna teraz pozbyć się zawartości żołądka i nie jeść nic do końca dnia. Tycie jest niedozwolone w jej sytuacji. Przeżyła gorszą chwilę i teraz wszystko zepsuła – jej beznadziejny metabolizm wszystko zepsuł.

— Trzeba schudnąć – powtarzała sobie pod nosem. Nim szybciej wróci do normalności, tym szybciej może pokazać się ludziom. A potem nikt już nie będzie pomiatał nią w ten sposób.

 _Jeszcze im wszystkim pokażę,_ pomyślała, wyciągając z torebki paczkę ciasteczek amerykańskich.

* * *

 **Poniedziałek.**

— **B** ree, proszę cię, skocz po Chrisa – nakazał Argent, zaraz po tym jak wszedł do klasy i rozsadził swoich podopiecznych w bardzo dziwny sposób.

Cokolwiek chodziło po głowie młodego profesora, z pewnością ani nie lubił on Lily, ani nie wiedział o jej urodzinach – w innym wypadku na pewno nie umieściłby jej w jednej ławce z Mary po prawej, i Jo po lewej.

Nie dość, że znalazła się w bardzo nieprzyjemnym położeniu, to jeszcze trafiło jej się feralne krzesło, które – jakby przez kogoś sterowane – przechylało się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Lily w konsekwencji musiała opierać się raz o Mary, a raz o Jo, a było to raczej przykre doświadczenie dla każdej z trzech stron.

Syriusz usiadł z Dorcas i Emmeliną (ten czarny humor Argenta dawał o sobie znać nie tylko w przypadku Lily), Remus został sam, czekając na Bree Angelo i Wooda, a Regina Bulstrode trafiła do jednej ławki z Jamesem. Machała swoją rudą głową i śmiała się z czegoś, co do niej mówił.

 _Czy to jakieś kpiny?_

— Słucham, Mary – odezwał się Argent, przywołując Lily do porządku. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że jej koleżanka od paru ładnych chwil siedzi z naburmuszoną miną i ręką wcelowaną w sufit.

— Chcę zgłosić, panie profesorze – zaczęła, trochę przesadzając z urokiem wili – że nie wszyscy z _mojej_ grupy współpracowali w _projekc…_

— Ale konfidentka – zachichotała Jo, puszczając oczko w kierunku Lily.

 _Ale urodziny,_ sprostowała w myślach Lily, krzywiąc się w stronę Ślizgonki. To faktycznie była wymarzona siedemnastka – wszyscy o niej zapomnieli, Jo sugerowała jakieś niepokojące rzeczy związane z medalionem, a Mary naskarżyła na nią przed najdziwniejszym profesorem w tej szkole, zgłaszając, że nie brała udziału w dodatkowym projekcie na dodatkowych zajęciach. Czy Argent postawi jej przez to złą ocenę? Czy on w ogóle ma prawo stawiać im na tych _zajęciach_ oceny? Była ciekawa, co matka Mary, koordynatorka całych tych lekcji, chciała osiągnąć. Może oni wszyscy – jej przyjaciele, Argent i pani McDonald – utworzyli jakiś spisek, mający na celu uprzykrzanie jej życia.

 _Pocieszające,_ pomyślała, nawet nie patrząc w kierunku Argenta. Nie miała siły by się bronić. Czuła się za bardzo wyniszczona i zmęczona, żeby kontaktować się ze światem. Katatonia stanowiła lepsze rozwiązanie.

— Jakim projekcie? – zapytał Argent, patrząc na Jo w osłupieniu.

Dorcas zachichotała z pierwszej ławki. Mary wzniosła oczy do sufitu i wymamrotała coś o przygłupach.

— Całkiem słuszna uwaga, panie profesorze Argent – zaświergotała Jo. Powietrze aż drżało od jej sztuczności. – Chodzi o naszą rywalizację międzydomową, wie pan, ta cała historia z najazdem na Biuro Aurorów?

Argent uniósł jedną brew, albo zupełnie nie wiedząc, o co chodziło z jakimś zamachem w Ministerstwie, albo – z projektem.

— _Naprawdę? –_ zdziwił się i podrapał po czubku głowy. – No cóż… coś takiego było, ale szczegółów nie pamiętam… wybaczcie, ale chyba nie jestem jeszcze w pełni przytomny – sprawdzałem przez pół nocy wasze próbne owutemy — usprawiedliwił się. Lily zaklęła pod nosem. Owutemy były następnym zmartwieniem, które z nadmiaru trosk zmiotła pod dywan.

— Powiedział pan – zaczął objaśniać Remus – że mamy przygotować projekt dotyczący jakiegoś wyjątkowego miejsca w tej szkole.

— Bo w ten sposób bez wątpienia najskuteczniej obronimy się przed atakiem Śmierciożerców – wtrąciła się Mary przesadnie poważnym głosem, doprowadzając Reginę Bulstrode do śmiechu.

Lily wywróciła oczami. Nie miała pojęcia, czy nie popada teraz w paranoję, ale miała wrażenie, że od jakieś czasu Mary bezustannie kpiła sobie z Argenta, a on zupełnie ją ignorował, jakby ukrywał coś, o czym wila wiedziała i nie chciał jej prowokować do zdradzenia tajemnicy. Co dziwniejsze, Lily miała wrażenie, że to dziwne spięcie pomiędzy McDonald a nauczycielem obrony rozpoczęło się, odkąd Mary znalazła w gabinecie McGonagall jego dokumenty i nie chciała podzielić się nimi z Lily. To miało jakiś związek z jej matką…

 _Odpuść sobie, Lily,_ pomyślała, próbując zdławić wrodzoną żyłkę detektywistyczną. Za dużo tajemnic ostatnio odbijało się po murach tego zamku.

 _Dokładnie, Lily_ , szepnęła Jo w jej myślach, eksponując swoją koszulkę z _Gwiezdnymi Wojnami_. _A nawet jeśli uda ci się na coś wpaść, będzie to tak niewiarygodne, jak oficjalne okoliczności zamachu na Kennedy'ego._

Lily aż podskoczyła na krześle.

— Co? – syknęła na głos.

Skąd Jo brała te swoje mugolskie porównania? Lily odruchowo przypomniała sobie program dokumentalny dotyczący zamachu na ukochanego prezydenta USA, zastanawiając się, czy padło tam kiedyś nazwisko Prewett. Wcale nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby to ta dziwna rodzinka odpowiadała za śmierć tego człowieka.

 _Nie miałam pojęcia o co chodziło z tym całym zamachem, ale bardzo dziękuję za twoje streszczenie,_ odezwał się natarczywy głosik Jo, brzmiący jak fałszywy chichot.

Aż głowa ją rozbolała. Miała ochotę zażyć jakich eliksir, który sprawi, że zaśnie i obudzi się dopiero za sto lat, kiedy całe te irytujące towarzystwo, przestanie być dla niej problemem. Wtedy nie musiałaby myśleć o tym, że wszyscy zapomnieli o jej urodzinach; Chase w sobotę szedł na randkę z Dorcas, a dzisiaj – z Emmeliną; Jo gada o zamachu na Kennedy'ego i o Pokojach Życzeń; matka Mary ma jakieś układy z Argentem; a James być może jest tatusiem i nie wiadomo, czy nie ma przypadkiem z nim jakiegoś układu.

Kiedy jej życie stało się takie pokomplikowane?

— Myślisz, że będę się z tobą bawić? – syknęła, patrząc na Jo sceptycznie. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Mary przestała kpić sobie z Argenta i nadstawiła ucha na rozmowę toczącą się tuż przed jej nosem. – Dobre sobie.

— Co nie? – poparła ją Jo, nieoczekiwanie podnosząc rękę.

Argent spojrzał na nią, niemal tak samo zdezorientowany jak Lily.

— Jo, mówiłem już, że nie musisz pytać się, kiedy chcesz wyjść do toalet…

— Och, _nie_ – zaśmiała się kokieteryjnie, po raz kolejny doprowadzając całą klasę do odruchu wymiotnego. – Chciałam tylko zapytać, czy moja grupa może pierwsza przedstawić swój projekt.

Regina rozdziawiła usta, popukała się w czoło i zaczęła kręcić głową z kierunku Jo. Nikt inny nie protestował.

— Bo widzi pan, wybraliśmy _Pokój Życzeń_ , a on faktycznie zapewnił mi dużą przewagę nam moimi wrogami, ponie…

— Jaką przewagę nad wrogami, co ty opo…

— Mieliśmy skopać Gryfonom tyłki, jeśli przegrają – odezwała się Regina, nagle przestając interesować się Jamesem. – Obiecał nam to pan.

— Dobrze, ale…

— …ale po co się nad tym zastanawiać, skoro i tak przegracie? – dokończył Syriusz, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Pokój Życzeń? _Żałosne_.

— Na pewno lepsze niż jakieś lustereczko poprawiające twój wygląd, Black.

— Mojego wyglądu nie da się już poprawić, bo…

Emmelina syknęła, wskazując głową na drzwi klasy. Kołatały niebezpiecznie na zawiasach, jakby miały zaraz z ich wypaść. Argent odwrócił się flegmatycznie, wyciągnął różdżkę i odkluczył zaklęciem drzwi. Cała klasa wstrzymała oddech, ich serca spowolniły rytm, jakby w klasie miała zaraz pojawić się kostucha, i…

Do środka wpadła Bree Angelo.

Mary zaklęła pod nosem, łapiąc się za serce. Jo szepnęła coś o tym, że i bez tego wyjścia, smarkula jest wystarczająco upiorna.

Bree wróciła co prawda bez Chrisa Wooda, ale z trochę mniej beznamiętnym niż zwykle wyrazem twarzy. Ta zmiana wystarczyła, by wzbudzić powszechne zainteresowanie (i pozwolić na przewidzenie, że stało się coś potwornego).

— Profesor McGonagall odesłała mnie z powrotem do pana, zanim znalazłam Chrisa – odezwała się piskliwym głosem, teraz niemal brzęczącym jak cymbałki. – Chodzi o Regulusa Blacka. Wybudził się i ponoć jest opętany.

* * *

 **Niedziela.**

 **M** arlena i Remus stanowili następną parę dobraną przez Dorcas i, co więcej, okazali się równie nietrafionym strzałem co Emmelina i Chase. Ich zadanie prezentowało się następująco: mieli odwiedzić kuchnię, złożyć zamówienie na wszystkie wymyślone przez Meadowes potrawy, a także dokonać degustacji i selekcji najlepszych z nich. Marlenie nie wydawało się realne, żeby załatwić tyle rzeczy w ciągu jednego wieczoru, ale kiedy tylko przekroczyła próg kuchni, zapomniała o wszelkich wątpliwościach.

Pomieszczenie wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak Marley wyobrażała sobie fabrykę świętego Mikołaja tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Skrzaty domowe krzątały się po pomieszczeniu i z wielkim zaangażowaniem przygotowały najróżniejsze potrawy. Ich ruchy były tak energiczne i nierzeczywiste, jakby stanowiły jedynie wyćwiczoną, taneczną choreografię. W powietrzu zastygła energia do pracy i zapał, które jak potężne zaklęcia mobilizowały skrzaty do działania.

Remus wysłał jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Pomimo tego, że starał się zachowywać swobodnie, każdy jego ruch zdradzał, jak ciężko przebywać mu w towarzystwie Marley. Dziewczyna chciała zrobić coś, żeby to zmienić – chociażby uśmiechnąć się albo złapać go za rękę, ale im dłużej to rozważała, tym bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że byłoby to jedynie okrutne robienie nadziei.

 _Mam nadzieję, że on wreszcie o mnie zapomni i znajdzie sobie jakąś porządną dziewczynę,_ pomyślała, szczerze mu tego życząc i jednocześnie nieopisanie się tego obawiając.

Ledwie Remus i Marlena dobrze rozejrzeli się po kuchni, już kilka skrzatów podbiegło doń z misami pełnymi jedzenia i napojów – o tej porze była to herbata oraz mnóstwo samorobnych ciastek. Kilka skrzatów rozpoznało Remusa, zwracając się do niego po imieniu.

 _Ten to ma wszędzie znajomości,_ pomyślała Marlena, wysilając się na mało sympatyczny uśmiech.

Kto jak kto, ale te małe, pracowite istotki, na pewno poradzą sobie z „zamówieniem" na spontaniczne, jutrzejsze przyjęcie.

— Panicz Remus… dawno panicza tu nie było, _sir_ – odezwała się jedna skrzatka piskliwym głosikiem. – Może bezy?

Chociaż zwracała się do Remusa, talerzyk z bezą podłożyła pod nos Marleny. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, starając się nie wychodzicie na niegrzeczną, ale efekt nie należał do zachwycających.

— Mam uczulenie na cukier – skłamała giętko, chociaż nienawidziła tego robić. Mina skrzatki lekko zrzedła, ale szybko zreflektowała się i podała dziewczynie oskrobaną marchewkę. Jak tu odmówić?

— Wiesz co, Gildo? – odezwał się Lupin, ratując swoją _koleżankę_ z opałów. – Mamy do ciebie ogromną prośbę. – Zechcesz nam pomóc?

Gilda uniosła swoje długie uszy i wybałuszyła olbrzymie oczy. Prośba o pomóc niewątpliwie jej schlebiała. Odwróciła się na pięcie i jakimś dziwnym gestem, znanym jedynie skrzatom, przywołała swoich „kolegów z pracy". Marley nerwowo przebierała nogami. Nie miała pojęcia, co bardziej ją gryzło jej sumienie – obecność Remusa czy wyzyskiwanie biednych skrzatów domowych.

Kiedy Marley myślami zmierzała w kierunku Nibylandii, Remus nie owijając w bawełnę, starał się wykonać przydzielone im zadanie:

— Czy mogłabyś przygotować dla nas coś specjalnego na jutro? – zwrócił się do Gildy. – Małe przekąski. Obojętnie jakie, byle tylko bezmięsne.

— Nasza solenizantka niespecjalnie za nim przepada – szepnęła Marley, by uzupełnić wypowiedź kolegi. Nie chciała być całkowicie bezużyteczna.

— Desery też, sir? – zapytał jakiś inny skrzat, który wyleciał im na spotkanie.

Marlena i Remus wymienili spojrzenia. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, a chłopak potaknął:

— Mam nadzieję, że po tej imprezie Lily choć trochę przytyje – mruknął.

— Albo urośnie – uzupełniła Marley.

Skrzaty najwyraźniej uznały te komentarze za zachętę, bo przyśpieszyły tempo i z niewinnego krzątania, zaczęły biegać po kuchni. Zaglądały do szafek lub przywoływały kolejne przyrządzone desery do siebie i stawiały je na duży, okrągły stolik na środku pomieszczenia. Fabryka Mikołaja momentalnie przemieniła się w ogromną, pachnącą piernikiem kawiarnię, a stolik – w wielką wystawę słodkości. Tarty, torty, wuzetki, karpatki, pączki, babeczki, eklerki, faworki, zbożowe ciasteczka, kakaowe placki i prawdopodobnie każdy inny wysokocukrowy produkt świata błyszczały i kusiły, każdy w swój unikatowy, słodki sposób.

 _Czas na degustację,_ pomyślała Marlena, zbliżając się do stolika. Jej rola w organizacji imprezy dla Lily nagle nabrała zupełnie nowego, przyjemnego znaczenia. Remus najwyraźniej pomyślał podobnie, bo bez zastanowienia sięgnął po pierwszą z brzegu jagodową muffinkę. Aż jęknął, gdy przeżuł pierwszy kawałek.

— Genialne – westchnął. Marley uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zapisała pierwszy produkt na swojej liście – muffinki.

 _Nie obrażaj się, Emmelino,_ pomyślała.

Wzięła do rąk rumianego pączka. Lukier oblepiał jej palce.

— Myślisz, że w dolnej warstwie jest żelatyna? – zapytała, wskazując na jedno z najbardziej apetycznych ciast, z galaretką.

Remus wzruszył ramionami i po nie sięgnął.

— Dopisz koniecznie – szepnął. – Jeśli Lily nim pogardzi, to ja zjem wszystkie kawałki.

Marlena uśmiechnęła się, władowując do ust pączka.

 _Jeśli wszystko tutaj jest takie przepyszne, to nie ma sensu tego zapisywać, tylko brać co się da,_ pomyślała, natychmiast nakładając na jeden z talerzyków kawałek tarty jabłkowej.

Remus, jakby czytając jej w myślach, poinformował skrzatkę, że weźmie wszystko, co będą mogli im dać jutro z rana. Gilda z radością życzyła im smacznego i wróciła do przygotowywania jedzenia na kolację. Marlena przestała dłubać w swoim cieście, kiedy zauważyła, że Remus się jej przygląda.

 _Zabiję Dorcas,_ pomyślała, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

— Zapowiada się niezła impreza – wydukała, wskazując głową na stół słodkości. Remus potaknął grzecznie, wpatrując się w cholewki swoich butów.

— Masz jakiś bilecik? – zapytał, puszczając do niej oczko. – Chciałbym zarezerwować chociaż jeden taniec.

Marlena już chciała powiedzieć, że oprócz niego pewnie nie będzie zbyt wielu chętnych, ale ugryzła się w język. Granie niedostępnej okazywało się coraz większym wyzwaniem.

— Idę z Frankiem – mruknęła, zlizując lukier z palców. – Raczej nie mam potrzeby, by tańczyć z kimś prócz niego.

Remus spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

— Twoja kuzynka zaprosiła mnie – odparł z rozbawieniem. – Zdziwiłem się, że Dorcas w ogóle powiedziała jej o tej imprezie.

Marlena wybałuszyła oczy.

— _Mary_ cię zaprosiła?

Remus spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

— C..?

— James wie? – szepnęła, chcąc jakoś wytłumaczyć swój nagły wybuch.

— Em… tak – potwierdził chłopak, coraz bardziej zmieszany. – Ale… to nie ta kuzynka.

Marlena zamrugała.

— Przecież ja… _och._

Remus potaknął, wyglądając na zniesmaczonego do podobnego stopnia jak ona.

— Taaa….

Zapanowało krępujące milczenie. Marlena zastanawiała się czy wściekłość może mieć jakiś zapach. Jej na pewno miała – a był on nieznośny i duszący.

— Bree – mruknęła, kręcąc głową. – A to spryciara.

 _Mogłaby skupić się tylko na psuciu związku Franka i Ally,_ pomyślała złośliwie. _Najwyraźniej jest wielozadaniowa._

— Nie chciałem, żeby zrobiło jej się przykro – wyjaśnił, wpatrując się w Marlenę badawczo. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i odłożyła swój talerzyk z głośnym łoskotem.

— Jasne.

Do końca wieczoru nie zamieniła z chłopakiem ani jednego słowa, przeklinając Bree Angelo na wszystkie znane jej sposoby i zjadając mnóstwo słodyczy.

Miała nadzieję, że przytyła przynajmniej pięć kilogramów.

* * *

 **Poniedziałek.**

 **K** atatonia Lily utrzymywała się przez resztę dnia. Jej sposób myślenia, nastawienie i humor nie zmienił się ani na gorsze, ani na lepsze, bez względu na kolejny rozwój wypadków. W ten oto sposób Lily praktycznie przespała przerwę na lunch, nie uśmiechnęła się do Jamesa czy Dorcas podczas godziny zielarstwa w _nawiedzonej cieplarni_ , zaklęcia rozweselające raczej nie zrobiły na niej wrażenia (— Wyniki próbnych owutemów będą wywieszone o czwartej – oświadczył Flitwick. – Ale ja już wam powiem, że nie pamiętacie _nic_ z trzeciej klasy) i nie wzruszyło jej nawet nieoczekiwane wezwanie do gabinetu McGonagall.

 _Nic_ nie było w stanie wyrwać jej z tej permanentnej apatii – ani złośliwe docinki Clemence Grant na temat afery zdjęciowej, ani nasilający się zły humor u Hestii, ani nawet rzekoma plotka o samobójstwie Prefekt Naczelnej Larissy, której absurdem żył cały Hogwart. Znużenie pochłaniało ją bez reszty, oznaki życia jakby przygasły, zupełnie jakby posępny dementor złożył śmiecionośny pocałunek na jej ustach. Czuła jedynie pustkę, czarną dziurę, jakby przebijającą się z wnętrza jej duszy, w którą zapadała się całkowicie. Dopiero kiedy dotarła do gabinetu McGonagall, po tym wspomnianym już wezwaniu w godzinach popołudniowych, coś w niej drgnęło i doprowadziło do całkowitego przebudzenia.

— Mam już wyniki waszego egzaminu – powiedziała profesorka do niej i do Jo, jak zwykle obecnej w momentach przełomowych dla Lily.

 _Jak anioł stróż,_ pomyślała sceptycznie Gryfonka, starając zdystansować się od całej tej sprawy z transmutacją. Zacisnęła pięści na kancie stołu, aż zbielały jej kostki. Jo wierciła się w krześle, nie z nerwów, ale ewidentnie dlatego, że chciała ją podrażnić.

— Panna Prewett zdała bardzo dobrze – zaczęła McGonagall, przenosząc teraz spojrzenie na Lily: - Natomiast panna Evans…

 _O, nie,_ pomyślała. Jo roześmiała się w jej głowie.

— Napisała egzamin bezbłędnie.

Lily zapowietrzyła się.

 _Bezbłędnie?_

To niemożliwe.

Jo zagwizdała i zaklaskała, chociaż wyraz jej twarzy niemal krzyczał: _Będziesz od dzisiaj moją niewolnicą, Evans!_

Podczas gdy McGonagall i Jo wychwalały jej wkład pracy, ona zapadała się w głąb własnego umysłu. Nie odczuwała żadnej ulgi, radości czy chociaż niedowierzania – chociaż wybudziła się z ponurej apatii, teraz poczuła się o wiele gorzej niż podczas swojej duchowej nieobecności.

Wyrzuty sumienia, tłamszone przez te kilka dni od napisania egzaminu, teraz zaraziły żalem niemal każdą jej myśl. Nie mogła wziąć się w garść. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Spojrzała z rozpaczą na Jo, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy na jej twarzy coś więcej niż złośliwy błysk w oku.

— Brawo, Lily – powiedziała słodko, patrząc na nią wymownie.

Dziewczyna zebrała się w sobie. Całą swoją siłą wymusiła drobny ruch ust. Jej uśmiech przypominał raczej zrozpaczony grymas, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Mięśnie twarzy bolały ją od tego pół-uśmiechu jakby dostała w to miejsce _Cruciatusem._

— Ojej – wydukała, nie patrząc McGonagall w oczy. – A to ci niespodzianka.

— Kiedy na początku roku usłyszałam o twoim pomyśle, panno Evans – zaczęła profesorka, pogrążając tą swoją „panną Evans", dziewczynę jeszcze bardziej – to szczerze wątpiłam, że ci się uda. Nie ukrywam, zaimponowałaś mi.

— Może powinnam napisać jednak część zamkniętą? – mruknęła niepewnie. Modliła się do wszystkich znanych jej bogów, żeby profesorka się zgodziła. McGonagall machnęła ręką.

— Tamte zadania były i tak dużo łatwiejsze. Nie widzę takiej potrzeby.

— To… _cudownie._

Jo z ciekawości zerknęła na biurko McGonagall, gdzie na samym środku spoczywał test Lily, jakby było to jakieś honorarium.

— Bardzo trudny – powiedziała, wyśmienicie maskując rozbawienie. – Musiałaś się _dużo_ uczyć, prawda, Lily?

 _W ogóle,_ odparła w myślach. _Zamknij się._

 _W ogóle?,_ powtórzyła niewerbalnie Jo. _Jaka zdolniacha._

 _Nienawidzę cię._

— Nie tak dużo – powiedziała na głos, żeby nie wyjść na niegrzeczną.

— Jesteś taka skromna – zauważyła Jo, kręcąc głową z podziwem. – Ideał.

— Rozumiemy, Prewett – wtrąciła się McGonagall. – Może dla odmiany zainteresujesz się własną kartką?

— Właściwie to chyba powinniśmy już iść, droga pani profesor – zaświergotała. – Ja i _Lily_ mamy zajęcia dodatkowe.

— Takie z nas kumpelki – wyszeptała do siebie, mając nadzieję, że McGonagall jej nie dosłyszała.

— To wszystko, co chciałam wam powiedzieć – przyznała kobieta, wzruszając ramionami. – Chyba możecie iść.

— Jest pani tak miłosierna, że chyba napiszę rosyjską litanię do pani profesor.

— Idź już.

Jo wzruszyła ramionami, odwróciła się na pięcie i podeszła do drzwi. Lily z pewnym opóźnieniem zrobiła to samo. Kręciło jej się w głowie, jak na karuzeli.

 _Fatalne porównanie,_ pomyślała.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo do McGonagall i podeszła do Jo. Szybkie odejście z przeklętego gabinetu, uniemożliwił jej ostatni komentarz Minerwy:

— Och, i panno Evans – może wyjaśnisz mi, jak to się stało, że całkowicie zawaliłaś próbne owutemy z transmutacji?

 _Ups._

To faktycznie było trochę niesamowite z perspektywy McGonagall – egzamin z zakresy siedmiu lat napisała bezbłędnie, a sześciu – beznadziejnie.

 _Powiedz, że to było po prostu uwłaczające twojemu geniuszowi,_ doradziła jej wspaniałomyślnie Jo. Lily spojrzała na nią wściekle. Nie była w nastroju do żartów.

— Nie byłam tego dnia… sobą – wydukała w zamian, czując się jakby popadała w otchłań własnej kłamliwości. Poczuła jej palący wzrok na swoich plecach. Zrobiło jej się od niego gorąco.

— Rozumiem – przeciągnęła sylabę kobieta. Wstała z krzesła i podeszła do drzwi, jakby żegnała gości ze swojego domu. – W normalnych okolicznościach powiedziałabym, że ściągałyście od siebie… – przeniosła ostre spojrzenie na Jo. W ogóle nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia. – …ale byłam z wami cały czas… i oprócz upadku Prewett nic się nie wydarzyło.

— Jestem posiniaczona do tej pory – przyznała Jo zawadiacko. Lily miała ochotę ją uderzyć.

— Obyś się z tego wylizała – syknęła McGonagall, lustrując spojrzeniem Lily. Dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że nie zna ona legilimencji jak Jo czy Isaac.

Szybko wypadła za drzwi, mając nadzieję, że wyglądało to choć trochę naturalnie.

— Do widzenia – powiedziała McGonagall, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

Lily i Jo odczekały chwilę, zanim zareagowały na swoje dwa, różne sposoby. Jeśli chodzi o Lily, było to schowanie twarzy w dłoniach, a o Jo – wybuch śmiechem.

— Ja _wiem,_ że ściągałyście – mruknęła, przedrzeźniając McGonagall. – Test był mojego autorstwa! Sama nie potrafię go rozwiązać!

— Ona wie – szepnęła Lily, patrząc na Jo wymownie. – To nie jest zabawne.

Prewettówna zadumała się, teatralnie przykładając dłoń do skroni.

— O Zaklęciu Łączącym, które spoiło nasze umysły w dziwnie funkcjonującą, zintegrowaną jedność? – zaczęła przesadnie poważnie. – O tym, że wyciekło ono z medalionu, który należał do mojej rodziny od zarania dziejów, a który moja matka oddała swojemu mugolskiemu gachowi, bo jest taka tolerancyjna i leci na blondynów? O tym, że podstępnie i nieparlamentarnie zżynałyśmy od siebie wiadomości podczas tak znaczącego egzaminu? _Chyba masz rację. Tak, ona na pewno wie._

— Mówię serio, Prewett – warknęła Lily, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Może i nie zna szczegółów, ale jest zbyt inteligentna, żeby nie zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak.

— No i? – wzruszyła ramionami Jo. – Niech sobie myśli, co chce. Mam ją w dupie.

Lily uderzyła ją w ramię.

— Ona jest nauczycielką – warknęła. – Powinnaś ją _szanować._

— Czy to, że mam ją w dupie, znaczy od razu, że jej nie szanuje? – zapytała Jo z niewinną miną.

Rudowłosa założyła ręce na piersi i odchrząknęła znacząco. Ten gest zwykle skutecznie przywoływał ludzi do porządku, ale na Jo jednak nie zadziałał.

— Masz rację… niezbyt ją szanuję – puściła do niej oczko. – Ale ciebie też nie szanuję, jeśli poprawi ci to humor.

Lily jęknęła, odwracając się do niej plecami. Nie miała już siły na rozmowę z kimś tak niepoważnym. Jo może i pomogła jej na egzaminie, ostatnio prawie w ogóle nie planowała, jak doprowadzić cały magiczny świat do zagłady i niespecjalnie wybijała się na tle innych Ślizgonów pod względem niecności. Evans musiałaby być kompletnie zaślepiona, żeby nie zauważyć tej zmiany, ale nie ukrywajmy, że specjalnie to ona nie wierzyła w tę cudowną resocjalizację. Jo z pewnością udawała – miłą, przyjazną i bezproblemową, _cokolwiek_ – by zepchnąć Lily na moralne dno. Innej opcji nie było. Dziewczyna musiała trzymać się od niej jak najdalej, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to skończy z Mrocznym Znakiem na przedramieniu i imieniu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo wytatuowanym na sercu.

 _Nie przesadzasz troszkę?,_ odezwał się ten natrętny głosik z dziwnym, wschodnim akcentem. _Dzieciaki codziennie ściągają coś od siebie, a świat jakoś dalej się kręci._

Och, doprawdy!

Czy ona nie czuła chociaż najmniejszego wstrętu do siebie? Czy naprawdę nie posiadała żadnych barier molarnych? Czy nie było jej w ogóle wstyd!? Ten egzamin nie należał do byle zaliczeniówek, ale miał wkład w ich przyszłość, szczególnie przyszłość Lily, której bynajmniej nie chciała budować na kłamstwie. Jo dobrze o tym wiedziała, oglądając sobie każdą część jej umysłu, i _rozmyślnie_ wyszeptała na tym egzaminie podpowiedź, byle tylko ją zagiąć, zdegenerować, osłabić

— Nie wyżywaj się na mnie tylko dlatego, że wszyscy zapomnieli o twoich urodzinach – zripostowała Jo, a Lily natychmiast odwróciła się do niej z powrotem.

— _To_ … — zaczęła z mocą, ale i ogromnym rumieńcem – to nie ma _nic_ wspólnego z…

— Jasne, jasne…

— Ale tak jest! — pisnęła, tupiąc nogą ze złości. Jo uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Chodzi mi o tą twoją… _zintegrowaną więź!_ O te chore czytanie sobie w myślach! O…

— Kleszcza w mózgu? – domyśliła się dziewczyna, kiwając głową w zadumie.

— Tak! – poparła ją Lily, z nieukrywaną wdzięcznością. – To… to _musi_ się skończyć.

Jo uśmiechnęła się do niej chłodno, zadumała się i znowu poprawiła swoją koszulkę z _Gwiezdnych Wojen_ (swoją drogą, kogo ona próbowała sprowokować, nie nosząc mundurka?). Wyglądała na zadowoloną z przebiegu tej rozmowy, jak gdyby wszystko wcześniej zaplanowała – a może to zrobiła?

— To wszystko da się załatwić, siedemnastko – obiecała. – Ale musisz dać też coś od siebie.

Lily spojrzała na nią bez przekonania. Ciężko jej było brać na poważnie osobę, która ze złośliwości nazywa ją „siedemnastką". Jo wywróciła oczami.

— Twoja kumpelka ma Zmieniacz Czasu.

Rudowłosa zapowietrzyła się na chwilę. Nie miała pojęcia, czym były Zmieniacze Czasu, ale brzmiały na coś nielegalnego. Nie przyjaźniła się z nikim, kto mógłby posiadać takie rzeczy…

…prawda?

— Która? – wyjąkała. Dziwny ciężar przygniatał jej mózg od środka, jakby ktoś upuścił jej cegłę na głowę.

Jo wzruszyła ramionami.

— Ta chora na głowę.

— Dorcas? – jęknęła Lily, bo to było jej pierwsze skojarzenie. Prewettówna przez chwilę milczała, a chwilę potem zataczała się ze śmiechu.

 _Pudło,_ pomyślała Ruda, gapiąc się na Jo jak sroka w gnat. _Nie robisz na nikim wrażenia, „_ zwróciła się" do niej mentalnie. Odczekała jeszcze pół minuty, żeby jej towarzyszka mogła się uspokoić, a potem kontynuowała naciskanie myślowe.

— _Nie –_ przerwała jej Jo. – To jest ta, z którą chodzę na runy.

Lily potrzebowała chwili, żeby połączyć fakty.

— H… Hestia? – wydukała, podświadomie czując, że to prawdopodobnie najgorsza opcja. Jo machnęła ręką zawadiacko, ale w jej oczach widać było, że od początku znała jej imię:

— Niezbyt interesuje mnie, jak się wabi.

— Skąd…

 _Skąd Hestia ma Zmieniacz Czasu?,_ chciała zapytać, ale zmieniła zdanie, bo jakkolwiek Jo była zagładą jej życia i postrachem Hogwartu, nie mogła wiedzieć wszystkiego.

— Po co ci Zmieniacz Czasu? – zapytała w zamian, siląc się na półuśmiech. – Chyba nie myślisz, że tak po prostu coś dla ciebie wykradnę.

Jo zatrzepotała rzęsami, komunikując w ten sposób, że o tym właśnie myślała.

 _Pudło,_ przedrzeźniła ją w myślach. Lily aż zadrżała z irytacji.

— Jak ci powiem, to nie uwierzysz – zaczęła bronić się Jo. – A poza tym… mała szczypta tajemnicy jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła, nieprawdaż?

Lily spojrzała na nią wściekle.

 _Mała szczypta tajemnicy!_ Też coś! Czy Jo wyciągała te swoje teksty z rękawa, czy ktoś wcześniej jej dla niej napisał?

— Nie zrozumiesz – ucięła dziewczyna w takim momencie, że Lily nie miała pojęcia, czy mówi o Zmieniaczach Czasu czy o swoich tekstach. – _Słuchaj…_ Chcesz, żebyśmy przerwały Zaklęcie Łączące?

— _Tak_ – wypaliła bez zastanowienia, chociaż wciąż kłębiło się w niej mnóstwo wątpliwości.

— Nie myśl, że ja nie chcę. Prosiłam o to Isaaca rok temu, kiedy pojawił się w Hogwarcie.

Lily aż zadrżała. Wzmianka o Isaacu była najwyraźniej celowym zabiegiem, byleby tylko zapewnić „szczyptę trwogi". Kącik ust Jo lekko zadrżał.

— Facet potrzebuje teraz mojej pomocy, więc spełni każdą moją zachciankę. I ty też spełnisz każdą moją zachciankę, bo jesteś w sytuacji bez wyjścia.

— Tak ci się wydaje?

— _Tak._ Potrzebuję Zmieniacza. Ma go Hestia. Najlepiej przynieś mi go jutro i w nim nie grzeb. Jeśli nie wiesz, jak się za to zabrać, podeślij pytanie do mojej osobistej sekretarki, póki co _nie mam…_

— Jo, ale…

Jo odwróciła się na pięcie. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna na jej twarzy zagościł stary wyraz – złośliwość i powaga zmieszane w przedziwnych proporcjach. Lily niemal czekała, aż zostanie nazwana „siostrzyczką".

 _Pudło._

— Pomóż mi, Evans-wan Kenobi – szepnęła Jo, puszczając do niej oczko. – Jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją.

* * *

 **Niedziela.**

 **H** estia od rana kleiła koperty z zaproszeniami, nie wspominając już o dekorowaniu ich brokatem i samoprzylepnymi serduszkami. Nienawidziła takich papierowych robótek, to fakt, ale nie oznaczało to, że nie podołałaby zadaniu w pojedynkę. Wręcz przeciwnie – dawała sobie świetnie radę z całym tym bałaganem i naprawdę doceniłaby, gdyby Dorcas nie przysłała do niej niepotrzebnej pomocy.

Chase i Emmelina okazali się zupełnie bezużyteczni, a wręcz siejący zniszczenie. Obydwoje, równie pozbawieni talentu manualnego, od razu pobrudzili przygotowane już zaproszenia, zużyli cały brokat, a serduszka pognietli i zniekształcili tak, że przypominały raczej jajka. Jakby tego było mało, Emmelina ewidentnie starała się nie dopuścić do rozmowy Hestii i Chase'a, popadając w taki słowotok, którego nie powstydziłaby się Dorcas Meadowes.

― Szkoda, że nie było was jeszcze z nami rok temu – ciągnęła. – Ja i Mary przygotowywałyśmy niemal wszystko same, no, może Dorcas trochę nam pomogła. Wszędzie tu roiło się od balonów z rudymi jednorożcami.

― Nel Beauregard miała podobną imprezę, pamiętasz, _Hestia? —_ zagadnął Chase, posyłając jej swój najlepszy uśmiech.

― Nie. ― Odparła po prostu, z wściekłością ciskając kolejne zaproszenie w kopertę. Nie miała humoru na rozmowę z Chase'em, a poza tym wolała chyba, żeby poszedł sobie gdzieś z Emmeliną i nie mieszał w jej życiu jeszcze bardziej. Chase zmarszczył brwi, ale Titanicówna nie dopuściła do zabrania przez niego głosu:

― No tak, no tak! – potaknęła, jakby doskonale znała Nel Beauregard. – Wiecie może, czy na imprezie będą jakieś… _babeczki_? Najlepiej cytrynowe?

Hestia spojrzała na nią ze złością. Słodki Merlinie, czy ta dziewczyna nie miała jakiś poważnych problemów?! Hestia dowiedziała się wczoraj, że jest w drugim miesiącu ciąży, w dodatku straciła pamięć i całkowicie oblała próbne sumy z transmutacji (podczas gdy wszyscy jej rówieśnicy przygotowywali się do owutemów, ona miała przed sobą jeden egzamin więcej, bo w Beauxbatons zdawano testy w szóstej klasie), a Emmelina wyskakiwała tutaj z jakimiś ciastkami?

I co to w ogóle za przeskakiwanie z tematu? O czym oni w końcu rozmawiali, o imprezie jakieś Francuzki z Beauxbatons czy o pustych kaloriach?

— Wiesz coś o tym, Chase? – ciągnęła Emma. Chłopak zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Wyglądał na zmęczonego jej ciągłymi próbami nawiązania kontaktu.

― Garmażerką zajmują się chyba Remus i Marley – powiedział po prostu. Emmelina jęknęła.

— Chodzi mi o te, które zostały z _naszej_ podwójnej randki. Czy ktoś je wyrzucał?

Chase napiął mięśnie.

— Nie wiem.

— Na pewno są już niedobre – wtrąciła się Hestia. – Czerstwe, znaczy się.

Emmelina oblizała wargi, albo ze zdenerwowania, albo na znak sprzeciwu, że te babeczki faktycznie nie są już świeże.

— Chyba zrobiłam coś głupiego – zadeklaorwała, nerwowo rozczesując sobie włosy palcami.

— Och, _doprawdy?_ – zapytał przesadnie poważnie Chase, puszczając oczko do Hestii. Uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi. To był chyba pierwszy szczery uśmiech, jaki zagościł na jej twarzy, odkąd dowiedziała się o ciąży. – I to ma jakiś związek z babeczkami?

— To takie do ciebie _niepodobne,_ Emmelino – poparła go Hestia, chichocząc dyplomatycznie. Chase zakrył usta dłonią, dziwnie się trzęsąc.

— Do ciebie niepodobny jest zły nastrój – odparła przekornie Emma, wpatrując się krytycznymi okiem na Hestię. Przeniosła wzrok na Chase'a. – A do ciebie ból dupy.

Obydwoje głośno się zaśmiali, raczej nie łechtając przy tym ego Emmy, chociaż zareagowali grzecznie na jej _dowcip_.

— To bardzo ważne – naciskała Emma. Wyglądała jak w amoku. – I chodzi o Dorcas.

Chase wywrócił oczami. Hestia uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

— Niezłą obsesję masz na punkcie tej dziewczyny, _Emmie._

Emmelina zacisnęła pięści i podniosła się ze swojego miejsca obok Hestii, chcąc chyba obejść stół i wepchnąć się Chase'owi na kolana (a nawet jeśli nie, to Hestii się tak _wydawało)_ , niestety, i tym razem się przeliczyła:

— Skoro już stoisz, Emmelino – odezwał się Chase ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku. – To może zostawisz _mnie i Hestię_ samych. Bardzo cię proszę. – Chociaż chłopak użył magicznego słowa, bynajmniej nie zabrzmiało to uprzejmie. Emmelina zamarła w miejscu. Chase błysnął nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem (godnym Amosa Diggory'ego, jak pomyślała Emma), wskazał na ławkę i dodał: - Aha, i może wyniosłabyś śmieci?

To było już poniżej godności blondynki (i zdecydowanie za mocno raniło jej uczucia), dlatego zamiast spełnić _grzeczną_ prośbę Chase'a, odwróciła się na pięcie, głośno pociągnęła nosem i wypadła przez dziurę w portrecie, udając się zapewne do kuchni. Chase przez chwilę się przyglądał się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą siedziała, dziwnie marszcząc brwi; ale ostatecznie wywrócił oczami i spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Hestię. Miał nadzieję, że zobaczy w jej oczach wyraz jakieś aprobaty (Hestia zwykle uwielbiała, kiedy Chase spławiał przy niej ładne dziewczyny), ale tym razem stało się inaczej. Patrzała prosto na dziurę w portrecie, marszczyła nos i najwyraźniej intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiała. Sennym głosem wydukała:

— Nagle zrobiłeś się dla niej taki oschły?

Chase westchnął. Ta niebywała _spostrzegawczość_ może i trochę przypominała dawną Hestię, ale na tym podobieństwo się kończyło. Żadnych porozumiewawczych uśmiechów, żadnych mrugnięć okiem, żadnych śladów jakiegokolwiek zadowolenia. Nowa Hestia była zupełnie pozbawiona zazdrości o Chase'a, radości z przebywania z Chase'em i ogólnie zainteresowania Chase'em.

To było… _nietypowe._

— Jest płytka jak Odette Caouette – mruknął. – Nawet trochę wygląda jak ona.

Hestia oblizała wargi, wciąż ani trochę nie poruszona tym wyznaniem.

 _Nie cierpisz Odette!,_ chciał krzyknąć jej w twarz. _Nie mogłem powiedzieć o Emmelinie nic gorszego!_

— Jeszcze tydzień temu śliniłeś się na jej widok – odparła Hestia. – I pewnie na Odette też nie patrzałeś obojętnie. _Nie pamiętam._

Ta ostatnia uwaga zapiekła go do żywego. Rozczarowanie z powodu Emmeliny, gniew na Dorcas i Lily, a także frustracja z powodu Hestii – to wszystko ogarnęło jego zwykle stoicki umysł i zawirowało, aż na chwilę przestał widzieć cokolwiek. Pokręcił głową i roześmiał się pusto, zaciskając pięści. Nieoczekiwanie uderzył otwartą dłonią w stół, a wszystkie schnące zaproszenia upadły na podłogę. Brokat rozlał się na spódniczkę Hestii, a serduszka opadły powoli, przypominając Chase'owi nieszczęsną podwójną randkę i tandetne konfetti.

— Więc nawet nie trudź się, by sobie przypomnieć – powiedział zimno, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt pod stołem. Na Hestii jego ton nie zrobił najmniejszego wrażenia.

— Nie gniewaj się na mnie – odparła. – Po prostu próbuję być z tobą szczera.

Zerknęła z rezerwą na owoc swojej pracy, w większości kompletnie zniszczony od brokatu i innych ciekłych ozdób, które wylały się na skutek wybuchu złości Chase'a.

—Posprzątaj to, proszę – odparła, nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Zerwała się na równe nogi. – Powiedz Dorcas, że nie będzie w tym roku zaproszeń.

Już miała odmaszerować z powrotem do swojego dormitorium, ale Chase złapał prędko jej nadgarstek. Hestia przymknęła oczy. Obawiała się, że jeszcze chwila i nie powstrzyma potoku łez.

— Poczekaj chwilę! – poprosił raczej rozkazującym tonem i sam poderwał się z krzesła. Hestia niechętnie obróciła się w jego stronę.

— Nie mamy sobie nic do powiedzenia, Chase.

Chłopak był najwyraźniej innego zdania, bo przybliżył się do niej na tyle, że czuła jego ciepły oddech na twarzy.

— A jeśli chce cię oficjalnie zaprosić na imprezę Lily? – szepnął, trochę mniej żądającym tonem. – No wiesz… to moja siostra – na pewno załatwi nam najlepsze miejsca przy stole.

Hestia nie roześmiała się z tego czarnego żartu, ale zrobiło jej się żal Chase'a, po raz pierwszy odkąd pani Pomfrey przedstawiła przed nią diagnozę. Wyślizgnęła dłoń z jego uścisku.

— Przykro mi – powiedziała po prostu, uciekając przez dziurę w portrecie, zupełnie jak Emmelina.

* * *

 **Poniedziałek.**

 **D** muchanie balonów, ozdabianie pokoju wspólnego oraz szereg innych prac niekoniecznych przypadł Syriuszowi i Dorcas, którzy po otrzymaniu zakupionych dekoracji od Emmeliny i Chase'a, zabrali się do pracy. Black, jak zwykle bezczelny i wyniosły, raczej przeszkadzał i dokuczał Dorcas niż pracował. Dzisiejszego dnia jednak dziewczyna przymknęła na niego oko, a wręcz niespecjalnie miała mu to za złe. Właściwie to cały stres, nerwy i panika, które to kumulowały się w Dorcas przez cały weekend, teraz, przy Syriuszu, zaczęły ją opuszczać. Zdecydowanie ciekawe zjawisko, zważywszy, że to właśnie Black był katalizatorem wszelkich tych problemów i niepowodzeń.

Dziewczyna łapała się na tym, że zamiast kleić piniatę, przygląda się lewemu profilowi chłopaka, albo że chichocze, kiedy ten próbuje rozplątać serpentyny. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale jego uwagi odbierała jako zabawne, a nie irytujące, a psucie wszystkiego, co Dorcas stworzyła – za pociągające, a nie wkurzające.

Może to przez tą tragiczną wiadomość, którą przekazała Bree? Syriusz sprawiał wrażenie kompletnie zobojętniałego, ale Dorcas dobrze wiedziała, że jest przerażony – i ze swojego powodu, i z powodu brata. Tym bardziej, że to nie był pierwszy przypadek, kiedy rodzeństwo któregoś z Huncwotów traciło zmysły.

 _Z całym szacunkiem do May,_ pomyślała.

Nie chciała poruszać tematu Regulusa, bo pomimo tego, że cała szkoła teraz trąbiła o jego „wybudzeniu ze śpiączki", _nikomu,_ nawet członkom rodziny – nie można złożyć mu wizyty. Syriusz nie kłopotał się z ukrywaniem własnych poglądów na ten temat – zaraz po zajęciach Argenta, wybiegł z klasy i pokłócił się ze swoją _Poppy._ Dorcas poczuła bardzo dziwną satysfakcję z tego powodu.

 _Dziwny dzień,_ pomyślała, zerkając na duży, staroświecki zegar obok kominka. Zbliżała się czwarta – za jakąś godzinę zaczną przybywać pierwsi zaproszeni naprędce goście. Nie wszystko było przygotowane.

— Gdzie jest Peter? – zapytała Syriusza, patrząc niespokojnie w kierunku stojących w kącie ławek. — Miał ustawić tutaj stół.

— Może dla odmiany zainteresował się własnym życiem? – zripostował Syriusz, przebijając pinezką jeden z nadmuchanych przez Dorcas balonów.

— Wszystko psujecie! – syknęła, prychając z niezadowolenia. – Najpierw te zniszczone zaproszenia, potem kradzież prezentów…

— …już znalazłem sprawcę – westchnął Syriusz. – Młodszy brat Wooda i banda drugoklasistów.

Dorcas wywróciła oczami.

— Nikt z was nie podchodzi do zadania poważnie! – oskarżyła go. – Emmelina i Chase kupili nie tą piniatę, co trzeba, Marley i Remus zamiast wybrać _najlepsze przekąski,_ walnęli na _nieustawiony stół_ multum _słodyczy,_ jak na jakiś festyn… Lily może tu przyjść w każdej chwili, bo Jamesa zupełnie nie obchodzi to, że _ma ją zagadać,_ a w dodatku…

— Ależ to kompletny koniec świata, droga Dor – potaknął Syriusz, łapiąc się za głowę. – Ja nie wiem – _jak tak można…_ przecież to oburzające, obrzydliwe zachowanie, którego powinni się wstydzić…

— Przynajmniej ty mi pomagasz, Syriuszu – przerwała mu w pół słowa. Sama zdziwiła się nad barwą swojego głosu – zamiast ironii wystąpiła w nim nuta kokieteryjności. Zarumieniła się wściekle, z przejęcia sięgając po pierwszy lepszy słodycz, leżący na ławkach.

 _Cytrynowe babeczki?_

Cudownie.

Wepchnęła ją sobie do ust, wiążąc na supełek kolejnego różowego balona. Z każdym kolejnym przeżuciem ciastka, czuła się coraz bardziej rozluźniona i spokojna. Psychologiczna terapia słodyczowa jak zwykle okazała się najskuteczniejsza.

Ale czy naprawdę tylko Dorcas zależało na tej imprezie-niespodziance?! Wydawało jej się, że w Hogwarcie jest więcej kreatywnych osób, które lubią angażować się w przygotowania, a nawet jeśli nie należy to do ich ulubionych rozrywek, to zrobią to dla Lily. Tymczasem ci, na których liczyła w poprzednich latach – jak Mary, James czy Dorian – albo zupełnie zrezygnowali z pomocy, albo zupełnie ignorowali swoje zadanie. Na początku przygotowań Emmelina dosyć jej pomagała, ale teraz pogrążyła się w kolejnej ze swoich chronicznych depresji, i spędzała cały dzień w łazience albo w kuchni.

 _Przydałby jej się chłopak,_ pomyślała Dorcas, bo wychodziła z założenia, że odrobina miłości to czyste panaceum. _Marlenie też przydałby się chłopak. I…_

— O rany! – pisnęła, wypluwając trochę babeczki na balon. Szybko wytarła go rękawem, mając nadzieję, że Syriusz nic nie zauważył.

— Co znowu, Meadowes?

Dorcas odwróciła się tak gwałtownie, że aż zrzuciła wszystkie pinezki na podłogę. Syriusz spojrzał na nią wzrokiem: „Nie zaczynaj tego po raz kolejny".

— Wiesz, na co wpadłam? – zapytała, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Że przenosimy imprezę na polanę jednorożców?

— Nie – pokręciła głową, zbyt poruszona, żeby załapać żart. – Długo zastanawiałam się nad tym, co kupić Lily na siedemnastkę… wiesz, potem się pokłóciłyśmy, a ja niespecjalnie coś jej kupiłam, kiedy byłam w Hogsmeade i…

— Mogę ci oddać mój prezent, Meadowes. Ale on nie jest zbytnio… _serdeczny._

— Nie o to chodzi – westchnęła Dorcas, machając rękami z podekscytowania. Trzepotała rzęsami, podskakiwała i wysyłała Syriuszowi wymowne spojrzenia, jakby myślała, że w ten sposób naprowadzi go na właściwy trop.

— Jak myślisz – zaczęła tłumaczyć – dlaczego James wygląda jak półtora nieszczęścia?

— Cierpi na brak witaminy L.E?

Dorcas pokiwała głową, puszczając do niego oczko.

— Mniej więcej. A dlaczego Lily wygląda jak półtora nieszczęścia?

— Bo wszyscy zapomnieli o jej urodzinach? – szepnął dramtycznym tonem.

— _Nie._ Bo cierpi na brak witamy J.P.

Syriusz przez chwilę milczał, dokładnie analizując to, co usłyszał. Dorcas podskoczyła raz jeszcze, jakby chciała wznieść się w chmury i odlecieć do swojej wiecznie słonecznej krainy marzeń.

— Witaminy _R –_ sprostował Syriusz, wciąż zamyślony.

— Nie, _J.P._

— I co to ma wspólnego z twoim planem?

─ A to, że właśnie dzisiaj wieczorem zeswatamy Lilkę i Jamesa raz na zawsze.

Dorcas podskoczyła jeszcze raz, ale w ten sposób raczej nie zaraziła chłopaka swoim entuzjazmem. Syriusz wciągnął powietrze, westchnął ciężko i rzucił sarkastycznie:

— To coś nowego.

Dorcas dała mu sójkę w bok. Przyzwyczaiła się już do tego, że plany parowania ludzi są kontrowersyjne – jedni uwielbiają pomagać miłości (jak Dorcas), a inni podchodzili do tego jak do nauki na próbne owutemy z eliksirów (jak Syriusz). I chociaż Meadowes nie była w stanie zrozumieć, jak swatanie może być dla kogoś _nudne,_ wiedziała, że Blacka do tego planu nie trzeba będzie dłużej namawiać.

— Uda się, zobaczysz! – szepnęła, uśmiechając się promiennie. – Rób wszystko, co ci powiem i _proszę_ , nie zamykaj ich w żadnych szafach… ani nawiedzonych cieplarniach… ani nie zostawiaj na szczycie diabelskiego młyna…

─ Nikt nie kibicuje im bardziej niż ja, Dorcas – powiedział nieskromnie Syriusz. – Widzisz, ile ja dla nich zrobiłem? Ile mi zawdzięczają? _Nikt_ bardziej ich do siebie nie popchnął niż ja.

─ Może z wyjątkiem pana Ethana – zachichotała. ─ W końcu to jemu zawdzięczają swój pierwszy pocałunek.

─ I Caitlin Chamberlain – przyznał uczciwie – ta mała jest kompletnie ześwirowana na ich punkcie.

─ W takim razie najbardziej kibicuje im Caitlin, potem pan Ethan, potem ty i potem ja – zawyrokowała Dorcas. – Gdybyśmy tylko połączyli siły…

— Wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdyby zamiast Caitlin swatała ich taka McDziwka… — zachichotał Syriusz. Dorcas też zachichotała.

— Gdyby nie ona, to już dawno byliby razem – stwierdziła. – Więc nie wiem, czy faktycznie w czymkolwiek by się nam przydała…

─ Żartujesz sobie? – prychnął Syriusz. – Gdybym miał włamać się do Gringotta, zabrałbym ze sobą Mary McDonald. Ta dziewczyna to geniusz zbrodni. Jestem pewien, że gdyby to ona im kibicowała, to już mieliby dwójkę dzieci. Ślubnych. Nie bękartów.

─ Dziewczynek? – szepnęła Dorcas podekscytowanym tonem.

─ Idź się leczyć, Meadowes.

Dorcas zaśmiała się perliście. Syriusz już się nakręcał!

—To by było całkiem zabawne – szepnęła ,puszczając do niego oczko. ─ Wyobrażasz sobie, co by się działo?

Syriusz pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.

— Załóżmy, że udałoby nam się ich sparować. Najpierw, wiadomo – sielana, nie ma tragedii, wszystko idzie jak z płatka. Ale potem…

— Zaczęliby się kłócić o byle pierdołę – uzupełniła. – Ach, to byłby _pasjonujący_ związek.

— Z pewnością – mruknął z rezerwą. – Załóżmy, że jakoś im się udaje wytrzymać wśród tej nieznośnej atmosfery, Lilusia poznaje Belle i Setha..

— Ona już zna rodziców Jamesa – zauważyła Dorcas.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Po chwili otworzył szerzej oczy, pokręcił głową i zaklął.

— Ach, masz rację! W takim razie Jimmy poznaje pana Ev… a nie, _wybacz_ , zna go już przecież…

— Jakby nie patrzeć, ich związek jest na bardzo zaawansowanym poziomie.

— Co nie? – wzruszył ramionami Syriusz. – No ale dobra – kończymy szkołę, zaczynają się nocki u Jamesa – co już też _było_ , swoją drogą – potem ten przygłup postanawia się oświadczyć…

— Jeśli jakimś cudem James wytrzymałby z nią do ślubu, to ich pożycie małżeńskie byłoby bardzo burzliwe – nakręcała się Dor. – Mowa o dwójce najbardziej _inno-podobnych_ do siebie ludzi na świecie. Nie potrafiliby zrezygnować z podżegania siebie nawzajem. Awantury byłyby tam _codziennie._

─ Co by było, gdyby mieli dzieci? – zachichotał Syriusz. – Wyobrażasz to sobie – dzieciaki aroganckie jak Rogaś, niezrównoważone i krzykliwe jak Evans, nafaszerowane brawurką i lubujące we wkurwianiu wszystkich dookoła?

─ Rudowłose okularniki – mruknęła Dorcas. – To by było _dziwne._

─ Jak oni w ogóle by funkcjonowali? – zastanowił się. – Ruda wydziera się, jak musi podnieść pod kimś papierek, a co dopiero gdyby miała dla kogoś gotować, prać, sprzątać…

Dorcas zmarszczyła brwi. Sama również nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie Lily jako gospodyni domowej. Ani jako matki. Ani jako żony.

─ Może James by to robił – wzruszyła ramionami. – No, z ich dwojga, to on jest dużo bardziej _rodzinny…_

─ Meadowes, proszę cię – jęknął Syriusz. – Rogaś na…

─ Kur…czaka domowego?

─ O czym rozmawiacie? – spytał skonsternowany głos zza ich pleców. Dorcas i Syriusz odwrócili się niemal równocześnie.

Na schodach do dormitoriów męskich stał James. Jego wyraz twarzy zdradzał zmęczenie, zdziwienie, ale i nieopisane rozbawienie.

─ O niczym – odpowiedzieli równocześnie. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. Dorcas uderzyła go otwartą dłonią w ramię.

─ Jestem pewien, że słyszałem „Lily" i „bękarty", i „kurczak domowy" – sprzeczał się z nimi James, bardzo dokładnie akcentując swoje każde słowo.

─ Syriusz opisywał swoje przyszłe życie – wypaliła Dor.

Łapa zakrztusił się własną śliną, a James aż podparł się ręką o poręcz, bo stracił równowagę.

— No tak… — szepnął Potter, całą siłą woli powstrzymując parsknięcie śmiechem. – To było dosyć oczywiste…

— Nigdy nie ukrywałem swoich najskrytszych marzeń – potaknął Black. – Co cię do nas sprowadza, Rogasiu? Potrzebujesz balonów?

Dorcas zignorowała jego uwagę i rzuciła się na Jamesa:

— Dlaczego nie pilnujesz Lily? Co jeśli ona zaraz tu wpadnie…?!

— Spokojnie, Meadowes… — uniósł ręce do góry. – Obserwuję ją. Jest w gabinecie McGonagall.

— Co?!

— Szalona z niej kobitka, co nie? – westchnął z rozmarzeniem Syriusz. – Mam nadzieję, Rogasiu, że uda ci się kiedyś znaleźć kogoś równie wyjątkowego.

— Twoje poczucie humoru jest rozbrajające – odparował James, mimo wszystko śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Zagalopowaliście się lekko w przyszłość, co nie?

— Przyszłość to okres, o którym Dorcas jeszcze nigdy nie myślała – sprostował Syriusz. Uśmiech Jamesa rozszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

—W każdym razie… Titanic zaczepiła mnie przed chwilą.

— Nie rzygnęła na twoje buty? – zapytał Syriusz, za co po raz kolejny oberwało mu się od Dorcas.

— _Syriuszu._

— Właściwie to kazała mi coś przekazać tobie, Meadowes.

Dorcas spojrzała ze zdumieniem na Syriusza, który szepnął teatralnie: „Spotkał ją w męskim dormitorium?" i natychmiast przeniosła wzrok na Jamesa. Wyglądała na lekko przestraszoną.

— Mnie?

— Masz pod żadnym pozorem nie tykać cytrynowych babeczek – powiedział przesadnie poważnie. – Zwłaszcza tych, które zostały z podwójnej randki.

Dziewczyna postanowiła przemilczeć to, że wszystkie babeczki z podwójnej randki zostały już przez nią zjedzone. Zachichotała.

— Ups.

Uśmiechnęła się do chłopców promiennie, przygryzając ostatnią cytrynową babeczkę.

* * *

 **Poniedziałek.**

 **P** eter, paradoksalnie, miał najwięcej do zrobienia ze wszystkich _zaprzysiężonych._ Jakkolwiek początkowy plan i przydział obowiązków wykonany przez Dorcas, zupełnie go pomijał i nie obejmował, tak otrzymał on różne polecania od trzech osób. Najzabawniejsze było to, że żaden jego zleceniodawca nie wiedział o pozostałych dwóch zadaniach i w konsekwencji cały trud i zaangażowanie Petera nie zostało docenione w pełnym wymiarze.

Dorcas kazała mu wynieść z pokoju wspólnego wszystkie kanapy i krzesła, a przygotować _parkiet_ i jeden, długi _szwedzki stół._ Emmelina poprosiła, żeby zajął się aspektem muzycznym, bo – jak twierdziła – zrobi to najlepiej:

― Pamiętasz imprezę u Declana Sterne'a w wakacje? – zapytała, chcąc spławić go jak najszybciej. – Myślę, że dzisiaj też możesz zostać DJem.

Z kolei Syriusz powiedział, że w pierwszej kolejności musi udać się go Hogsmeade po procenty, a resztę niepotrzebnych zajęć zostawić pierwszoroczniakom.

― To _męska_ robota, Peter! – wykrzykiwał, uderzając go w głowę różowym balonem. Zaprawdę, wyglądał przy tym bardzo męsko, a fakt, że jego koszulka kleiła się od brokatu, tylko utwierdzała w tym przekonaniu. – _Chłopcy_ nie podołają.

Peter wybrał się więc do Hogsmeade podczas przerwy na lunch. Miał mnóstwo czasu, bo następne w planie lekcji były Starożytne Runy, a on nie chodził na ten przedmiot. Spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało mu jeszcze pół godziny, żeby kupić płyty do zmiksowania i wykupić whiskey według wytycznych Syriusza. Potem powinien ułożyć imprezową składankę utworów i pomóc w formowaniu tego przeklętego _szwedzkiego stołu._ Zabawne, jak bardzo się poświęcał dzisiejszego dnia, zważywszy, że Evans nie była nawet jego dobrą koleżanką.

Szyld sklepu _Ostinato_ przypominał litery dymne, które rozbłyskają i znikają na niebie jak fajerwerki. Jak zwykle dochodziły stamtąd odgłosy przeróżnej muzyki zmieszanej w jeden, wielki dysonans przypominający drapanie paznokciami o tablicę albo pisk jego czteroletniej kuzynki.

 _Odjazd,_ pomyślał Peter, przyśpieszając tempa. Miał już wizję na muzykę dla Evans – to powinno być coś z lżejszego punku, hipisowskiego rocka i radiowej szmiry, najlepiej przerywane przez okropny, romantyczny, wolny kawałek na tańce par. Peter najchętniej zmiksowałby jakieś psychodeliczne nuty rodem z przyjęć pośmiertnych duchów z hałaśliwymi odgłosami manchasterskich ciężarówek, ale znaczna większość Hogwartu była za mało ambitna muzycznie na taki rumor. Stanąwszy w drzwiach, pozdrowił kierownika sklepu Briana, jego ciotecznego brata. Wbrew przyzwyczajeniom udał się do działu z muzyką popularną, gdzie wśród bestsellerów przodowała nowa płyta Fatalnych Jędz i Heartthrob. Same nudy.

Chwycił z ciężkim westchnieniem kilka winyli ze składanką hitów '77 i skręcił w boczną alejkę sklepu, gdzie znajdowała się muzyka dziewczyńska, czyli miłosne ballady i inne okropności, których Peter nie znosił, a znał je tylko dlatego, że przez całe wakacje namiętnie odtwarzała je jego kuzynka z Ameryki, Naomi. Już z daleka widział tekturowe, ogromne okładki z różowami serduszkami.

 _O, nie._

— Peter? – zapytał ktoś stojący przy różowym regale pełnym płyt Celestyny Warbeck. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy powinien zareagować – jeśli któryś z jego znajomych zobaczyłby go na wystawie promującej album Celestyny Werbeck i szyszmor, to byłoby równie ośmieszające jak przejście się po Hogwarcie w samej bieliźnie.

 _Ale to był głos dziewczyny,_ przypomniał sobie. Z dziewczynami raczej nie utrzymywał żadnych przyjacielskich relacji, która mogłaby ucierpieć podczas spotkania w takim miejscu. Odwrócił się. Momentalnie zarumienił się od stóp do głów.

Stała przed nim Greta Catchlove w różowym płaszczyku i ubraniach modelujących. Znacznie różniła się od starej Grety, od Grety, z którą Peter całował się w Boże Narodzenie. Tamta Greta miała cienkie, brązowe głosy z nieestetyczną, tłustą grzywką. Ta Greta była brunetką z kręconą, napuszoną burzą włosów. Tamta Greta wyglądała na zapadającą się jakby w głąb samej siebie – ta stała pewna siebie i wyprostowana. Tamta Greta nie przejmowała się zbytnio swoim wyglądem – a ta ewidentnie próbowała schudnąć.

 _Emmelina 2.0,_ pomyślał, wpatrując się w butelkę soku warzywnego, który piła Greta i tą okropną modelującą odzież. Chociaż włosy oceniał na plus.

— Jesteś na diecie? – zapytał, nie przejmując się w tej chwili taktem czy nietaktem.

Greta zlustrowała go dziwnym spojrzeniem. Chwilę milczała, utrzymując bardzo poważny wyraz twarzy. Peterowi zrobiło się gorąco. Ładna czy nieładna, każda dziewczyna wprawiała go w zakłopotanie. Już chciał przeprosić i schronić się w składziku dla obsługi, gdy ciszę przerwał perlisty śmiech Grety. Zapomniał już, że była z niej bardzo równa babka.

— Szaleństwo, co nie? – pokręciła głową, wpatrując się na swój sok. – Caitlin mnie zmusiła. Dzielimy we dwie dormitorium z Clemence Grant, a to przyprawia o lekkie kompleksy.

Peter potaknął. Powoli zaczął sobie przypominać całe puchońskie towarzystwo z ich rocznika – Dabney, Stimpson, szalona anorektyczka Clemence, która w zeszłym semestrze zepsuła pierwszą randkę Syriuszowi i Dorcas, siostrę Chamberlaina wariatkę i właśnie Gretę, która swego czasu wymieniła się na jeden dzień życiami z Emmeliną. Teraz najwyraźniej postanowiła osiągnąć to, co ona, tyle że sprawiedliwie – bez aspektu z rzyganiem.

Nikt z nich – oprócz Stimpsona, gwiazdy Quidditcha – nie został zaproszony na dzisiejszą imprezę.

— Słuchasz Celestyny? – zainteresowała się Greta, obracając jeden ze swoich ciemnych loków wokół palca.

Peter przez chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią.

— _Jasne._

Nie było to kłamstwo, bo faktycznie _słuchał_ – a raczej _słyszał_ – wyjce Celestyny. Nie powiedział przecież, że lubił jej płyty, tylko że je prze _słuchał._

— Dlaczego nie jesteś w szkole? – zapytał protekcjonalnie. Greta zamrugała, rumieniąc się wściekle.

— Emm… — oblizała wargi. – Właściwie to…

— _To_?

— Śledzę Mary.

Śledzi…

Śledzi Mary? McDonald?

Peter parsknął śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Greta zarumieniła się wściekle.

— C…co?

— Nie śmiej się – szepnęła, sama chichocząc dyplomatycznie. – Larissa mnie zmusiła.

— Prefekt Naczelna? – powtórzył Peter, coraz bardziej zdezorientowany. – Po co?

— Śledzimy ją na zmianę z Caitlin. Larissa zbiera na nią haki. Chyba czuje się zagrożona.

Peter zachichotał jeszcze raz. To był kompletny nonsens, ale pasował do Larissy i jej koleżanek. Podszedł bliżej do Grety, przełamując nieśmiałość i szepnął:

— Czego się dowiedziałaś?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, uniosła palec do góry, na znak, że Peter musi chwilę poczekać, i spojrzała za siebie, jakby sprawdzając, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Byli bezpieczni.

— Spotyka się z jakimś starszym facetem – szepnęła, poruszając znacząco brwiami. – Nigdy go nie widziałam. Ma dziwny akcent, ale jest strasznie przystojny.

— Gdzie oni są? – zainteresował się Peter. Wątpił, że rozpozna tego faceta, skoro Greta tego nie zrobiła, ale mógł zrobić zdjęcie i pokazać je Syriuszowi albo Jamesowi… to byłaby niezła sensacja… Peter nie znosił Mary jak dziewięćdziesiąt procent społeczności Hogwartu i z przyjemnością oglądałby jej upadek.

— Zgubiłam ich – zawstydziła się Greta. – Spotkałam ciebie, i… — westchnęła ciężko. – Jeszcze przed chwilą stali tam – wskazała regał z muzyką klasyczną. – Podeszłam tutaj i udawałam, że przeglądam wystawę – nie myśl, że słucham takiej szmiry.

Teraz to Peter poróżowiał. Greta podobała mu się coraz bardziej. Już chciał usprawiedliwić swoje wcześniejsze kłamstwo i wyjaśnić, że przyszedł tutaj tylko po to, żeby wybrać muzykę na imprezę z okazji siedemnastki Lily Evans, na której będzie DJem… ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że Greta ani jej koleżanki nie mają pojęcia o tej imprezie, bo Dorcas zabroniła kilka razy zapraszać jakichkolwiek Piękności (zwłaszcza Larissy) albo osób, które za nimi przepadały (wszystkie Puchonki). Argumentowała, że te dziewczyny może i dobrze się prezentują, ale nie znoszą Lily do szpiku gości i jedynie zepsułyby atmosferę.

Ale z drugiej strony Peter też jakoś nie szalał za Lily Evans, a musiał przez cały wieczór miksować dla niej muzykę. Czy nie mógł pozapraszać kilkoro swoich znajomych, ot tak, dla towarzystwa? Jasne, że mógł.

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Grety. To zabawne, ale nagle przestał utożsamiać tę imprezę jedynie z koszmarną muzyką.

* * *

 **Poniedziałek.**

 **H** estia długo stała pod drzwiami dormitorium numer sześć, zanim odważyła się zapukać. Wiedziała, że ta wizyta może wpłynąć na jej przyszłość, nawet jeśli nie dowie się niczego pewnego. Przez cały dzień rozważała wszystkie za i przeciw zwrócenia się do Huncwotów ze swoim problemem, i chociaż to wcale nie dodało jej odwagi, uświadomiło, że rozmowa z nikim innym nie wchodzi w grę.

Jayden i Chase kategorycznie nie wchodzili w rachubę, przynajmniej nie teraz. Hestia póki co musiała ustalić, który z nich jest bardziej prawdopodobny do roli _ojca_ (modliła się, żeby Stara Hestia miała cokolwiek w głowie i wybrała porządnego kandydata), a dopiero później ryzykować ich gniew, niedowierzanie albo inne toksyczne uczucia. Jej współlokatorki raczej nie budziły w niej zaufania, zwłaszcza, że połowa z nich szpiegowała dla Chase'a – Dorcas i Emmelina na pewno, Lily pewnie pobiegłaby do niego, żeby upewnić się czy zostanie siedemnastoletnią ciocią, na Mary nie można było liczyć, a o Marlenie nie zdążyła wyrobić sobie jeszcze zdania.

Z kolei James i Syriusz byli jej kuzynami i chyba dostali w genach choć krztynę lojalności względem niej, prawda? Raczej nie pobiegną od razu do Jaydena lub Chase'a, kiedy podzieli się z nimi swoją… _nowiną._

Po przekroczeniu progu dormitorium, z ulgą zauważyła, że zarówno Petera, jak i Remusa nigdzie nie widać i prawdopodobnie nie będzie musiała przy nich rozmawiać. Pierwsze, co rzuciło jej się w oczy po wejściu, to mnóstwo paczuszek zawiniętych w ozdobne papiery i przystrojonych kokardkami i wstążkami. Zbliżała się godzina przyjęcia-niespodzianki dla Lily, a Huncwoci musieli jeszcze przenieść schowane u nich prezenty do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Hestia, której nagle zabrakło odwagi, już chciała powiedzieć, że nie będzie im przeszkadzać i uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale chłopcy nie pozwolili jej na taki krok.

— _Hestia?_

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak niewidzialny węzeł zaciska się na jej gardle. James – bo zdołała już rozpoznać, że to on – wymówił jej imię w tak ciepły, zachęcający sposób, że wszelkie jej bariery i zabezpieczania nagle się załamały, a ona spadła na ziemię, uświadamiając się, w jak tragicznej jest sytuacji.

Ciepłe łzy zaszkliły jej oczy. Odwróciła się do nich powoli, pociągając głośno nosem. Jej ramiona zatrząsały się rozpaczliwie. James i Syriusz wymienili zdumione spojrzenia.

— Co… co się…?

— M…muszę wam coś powiedzieć – wydukała, zaciskając mocno powieki, żeby uniemożliwić łzom spadek po policzkach. – To… ja nie w…wiem, co teraz zrobić.

Syriusz, który nie znosił płaczu, zwłaszcza u dziewczyn, spojrzał na Jamesa z przerażeniem. Potter z kolei, trochę bardziej doświadczony w łagodzeniu napadów histerii dziewcząt w swoim dormitorium, westchnął ciężko, objął Hestię ramieniem i posadził na swoim łóżku.

— Hest…?

— Merlinie… — jęknęła, wydmuchując nos w rękaw swojej polówki. – Co ja zrobiłam…

— Hestia, nie żebym cię poganiał czy coś… — zaczął Syriusz, nerwowo zerkając na zegarek. – Ale mamy naprawdę mało czasu i doceniłbym, gdybyś…

— Jestem w ciąży – powiedziała po prostu, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Chciała mieć już to wyznanie za sobą, żeby mogła wysłuchać jakichkolwiek dobrych rad. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że na jej problem istniało jakieś dobre rozwiązanie i to takie, na które mogliby wpaść chłopcy.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę i niemrawo zadarła głowę do góry. Jeśli spodziewała się, że Syriusz i James przejmą się tą wiadomością choć odrobinę i wyrażą przynajmniej minimalne współczucie, to i tym razem się przeliczyła. Rogacz wywrócił wysoko oczami, a Łapa wysłał w jej kierunku niemiły grymas.

— I _ty_ przeciwko nam? – jęknął Syriusz. – Wiem, wiem, sprawa Sereny była _przezabawna,_ ale ile można dłubać w jednym temacie, przecież…

— Nie wiem, o czym ty pieprzysz… — jęknęła, przymykając oczy. – Byłam w sobotę u Pomfrey. Tak jakby obrzygałam Jaydenowi buty, i…

— Skradłaś cały blask dzisiejszego dnia, Hestia. Evans cię zabije – przerwał jej Syriusz, zaczynając śmiać się pod nosem.

Hestia skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i odetchnęła głęboko.

― Najpierw Regulus kompletnie traci zmysły, potem z zazdrości Larissa popełnia samobójstwo, teraz ty zachodzisz w ciążę… ale jesteście cięci na tą Evans. Nawet w siedemnastkę dziewczyna nie może mieć swoich pięciu minut.

— Ja wcale nie żartuję, nie rozumiesz, że…

— Hestia, złap za te zielone pudło, musimy to wypakować, zanim wleci tu Meadowes i wymyśli coś, co przebije wszystkie wasze sensacje razem wzięt…

Dziewczyna zatrzęsła się ze złości i sięgnęła do swojej torebki. Na początku miała nadzieję, że znajdzie w nim jakąś broń albo przynajmniej narzędzie tortur, ale zamiast tego wyciągnęła z niej coś o wiele lepszego – _dowód._

Podniosła wysoko flakonik z bardowym eliksirem, ten sam, który dostała dwa dni temu od madame Pomfrey. Syriusz zachichotał i szepnął coś w stylu: „Soczek?", ale James zamrugał i chwycił flakonik w dłoń. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Wyglądał, jakby nie po raz pierwszy miał styczność z takim kolorem eliksiru.

— Ona nie żartuje, Syriuszu – szepnął, nie patrząc w stronę Hestii. – O _kurwa_.

Black zamrugał i sam wziął flakonik do rąk. Zlustrował ją pod każdym możliwym kątem, odkręcił buteleczkę i powąchał miksturę, krzywiąc się niewyobrażalnie.

— Nasikałaś tam?

— Naplułam – sprostowała Hestia. Syriusz wzdrygnął się jeszcze raz, oddając flakonik w jej ręce. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

— Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić? – zapytał James, bardzo zmieszany. Temat rozmowy nie dość, że mu nie leżał, to jeszcze nie dawał za wielkiego pola do popisu – bo cóż on mógł wiedzieć na ten temat?

Hestia z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej żałowała, że tutaj przyszła.

— Miałam nadzieję, że pomożecie mi w tym choć trochę – przyznała, wzruszając ramionami. – Nic nie wiem. Nic nie pamiętam. Nie mam nawet najmniejszego pojęcia, o tym, co się działo te dwa miesiące temu.

— Przez cały grudzień leżałaś w szpitalu – zauważył trzeźwo Syriusz. – Nie sądzę, żeby w Mungu byli jacyś przystojni magomedycy na Pozaklęciowym. Czy listopad wchodzi jeszcze w grę?

Hestia wzruszyła ramionami. Miała nadzieję, że tak, bo szukanie jej _kochanka_ wśród magomedyków było ostatnim, na co miała ochotę.

— Jeśli byłby to listopad, to możemy mówić tylko o Rasaku. No bo…

— Reagan dość często odwiedzał cię w Mungu – zauważył James, wpatrując się w nią bardzo intensywnie. — Tak mówiła moja matka.

— Myślisz, że bzykaliby się w sali chorych pod okiem Belle i bandy magomedyków? – wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Syriusz. – Dodajmy do tego fakt, że Hestia niespecjalnie mogła mówić. Czy to nie podchodziłoby pod gwałt?

— Daj już spokój, Syriuszu.

— Pozostaje jeszcze mowa ciała, ale serio, twoja teoria jest głupia.

Dziewczyna westchnęła głośno, wysyłając w kierunku kuzynka bardzo nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

— Nie pomagasz – szepnęła teatralnie. — Czy ktoś jeszcze wchodzi w grę?

James i Syriusz wymienili zakłopotane spojrzenia.

— Jeśli pytasz się, czy kto któryś z nas…

— Ja wcale…

— Ignoruj go – doradził jej James. – Jest nieprzystosowany do życia w grupie społecznej.

— Cały czas nic nie wiem – przypomniała im, intuicyjnie łapiąc się za brzuch. – Powinnam napisać do twojej mamy, James?

Rogacz wzruszył ramionami.

— Z jednej strony to jest jakieś rozwiązanie… ona się zna na takich… _rzeczach_ – wydukał. Syriusz zachichotał pod nosem. – Ale z drugiej, ona na pewno przesadzi, spanikuje…

— …poradzi się Lizzy Nass i McDziwka od razu będzie wszystko wiedziała…

— …pewnie tutaj przyjedzie, żeby zapytać się o radę Dumbledore'a…

— …i pewnie pokłóci się z Sethem…

— Pewnie tak – potaknął James, drapiąc się po głowie. – Na twoim miejscu bym się wstrzymał.

— Komuś muszę powiedzieć – spojrzała na nich porozumiewawczo. James i Syriusz spojrzeli na siebie z zakłopotaniem, jakby nie mieli pojęcia, czy faktycznie _musi._

— Zacznij od Rasaka – doradził jej Syriusz. – Jest o wiele bardziej prawdopodobny. Reagan wygląda mi na prawiczka.

— Ty też wyglądasz na prawiczka – szepnęła Hestia. – Nawet zachowujesz się jak on.

— I paradoksalnie najbardziej doświadczony okazuje się Jimmy – zachichotał Syriusz, czochrając przyjacielowi włosy. – Może to jego sprawka?

— A może…?

Ktoś głośno zatrzasnął drzwi na korytarzu. Hestia wybałuszyła oczy, schowała flakonik z eliksirem do torebki i wstała na równe nogi.

— Wasi kumple wracają.

— To pewnie Pete – potwierdził James. – Nie wiem, czy…

— Porozmawiamy na imprezie – szepnął Syriusz, przykładając sobie dłoń na połowę twarzy. – Niech moc będzie z tobą.

* * *

 **Poniedziałek.**

 **J** ames funkcję miał tylko jedną – odciągać Lily od całego zaprzysiężenia i z przykrością musiał stwierdzić, że wywiązuje się _fatalnie_ ze swojego zadania. Mimo powszechnej opinii o klątwie urodzinowej, prawda była taka, że to James co roku psuł plany przyjęcia-niespodzianki. Na początku robił to z przekory i braku sympatii dla rudowłosej koleżanki, a potem – zupełnie przypadkowo. Przygotowania trwały, Lily nic nie wiedziała i nagle przypadkiem wpadała na Jamesa i wyciągała z niego całą prawdę. W tym roku obiecał sobie, że będzie inaczej i że choćby się waliło i paliło, on nie zejdzie na temat urodzin; niestety, pojawił się kolejny problem – a był to kompletny brak innych, nie-urodzinowych tematów. 0

Pomimo sobotniego, hogsmeade'owego pojednania, pomiędzy Lily i Jamesem wciąż dało się wyczuć spore napięcie i ciężko było je przełamać. Zwykle rozmowa z Evans zradzała się sama z siebie, bo pomimo wszystkich tych niepowodzeń i nieporozumień, Lily i James z trudem trzymali się od siebie z daleka. I nieważne, czy akurat się lubili, czy nie. Każda ich kłótnia skutkowała wybuchem frustracji, a ta z kolei – zbliżeniem do siebie. Na tym polegała nienormalna nuta w ich związku – im bardziej się od siebie oddali, tym bardziej angażowali się w ten związek. Kłótnie i sprzeczki były nieodłącznym elementem kształtowania się ich relacji.

Ostatnia kłótnia była inna. James po pogodzeniu się z Lily wcale się z nią nie całował, nie flirtował, nie czuł tego zżerającego go od środka pragnienia. Wszystkie te toksyczne, potężne uczucia jakby zapadły w głęboki sen i nie wybudziły się pomimo wybuchu tej frustracji. James przestał dostrzegać podobieństwa pomiędzy nimi, a zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że obok nich istnieje również przepaść, która pogłębiała się coraz bardziej.

To on był na straconej pozycji. Tak było od początku, ale teraz coraz bardziej zapadał się w swoją stratność. Od Bożego Narodzenia on i Lily bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli w aspekcie fizycznym – obydwoje. Jednak, niestety, w pod względem emocjonalnym to on zaszedł dalej, a Lily – chyba wciąż stała w miejscu. James nie gniewał się na nią, ale był wściekły na siebie i na swój los. Zupełnie jakby czas przyśpieszył tylko dla niego, a Lily cały czas pozostawała w tyle, nawet nie starając się go dogonić.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zmęczony bieganiem za Evans. Zwykłe pocałunki i słodkie słówka przestały już go zadawalać i przynosić satysfakcję. Chciał, żeby cały ten bałagan, w który się zamieszał, zaczął być trochę mniej przytłaczjący, chciał, żeby Lily pomogła mu go posprzątać. Potrzebował czegoś pewniejszego niż zwykłe „momenty słabości" po ich kłótniach, bardziej stałego.

Potrzebował związku.

Tej samej rzeczy, której Lily nie potrzebowała w ogóle, a wręcz się jej obawiała.

To wszystko gnębiło go na tyle, że nie był w stanie zająć Evans niczym na czas przygotowań przyjęcia. Pełen rezygnacji, ruszył jej na spotkanie, kiedy po wyczerpującym dniu (i wizycie w gabinecie McGonagall, co zauważył na Mapie) wracała do swojego dormitorium.

Uśmiechnął się do niej z wysiłkiem. Jeśli spodziewał się podobnego gestu z jej strony, to niestety – i tym razem był w błędzie.

─ Słuchaj, Po… _James –_ wyrzuciła, patrząc na niego z niechęcią i zmęczeniem – naprawdę nie mam na to teraz ochoty, ja…

─ Nawet jeśli powiem, że mam dla ciebie prezent urodzinowy?

Lily zadarła głowę do góry. Jej oczy wyrażały takie niedowierzanie, jakby powiedział, że wygrała w loterii milion galeonów. Pokiwał głową i wyjął zza pleców pudełko nierówno oblepione papierem i przewiązane niedbale wstążką. Kącik ust dziewczyny lekko drgnął.

— Ale przecież… — wyjąkała, rumieniąc się wściekle. Uśmiech mimowolnie rozjaśnił jej twarz.

— Powiedziałem, że nie pamiętam? – domyślił się, śmiejąc się perliście. – Emm… _żarcik?_

Lily przez chwilę mierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, jakby miała wrażenie, że to tylko jakiś sen na jawie albo że James umieścił w tym pudełku łajnobombę. Aż podskoczyła, kiedy pokrywka pudełka poderwała się, jakby podniesiona od środka. Potter zaśmiał się dyplomatycznie, za co oberwał szturchnięciem od Lily. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś niemiłego na temat „żarciku", gdy prezent zadygotał raz jeszcze.

─ Jest czysty, przysięgam – powiedział, wręczając Lily pudełko. Było cięższe niż mogłoby się wydawać, dziwnie wierciło się w jej dłoniach i coś drapało o kartonowe ścianki. Spojrzała na Jamesa z obawą. Czego mogła się po nim spodziewać?

— Otwieraj – zachęcił ją.

Lily ani drgnęła.

— No dawaj – uśmiechnął się. – Chcę zobaczyć twoją minę.

Pokrywka podskoczyła po raz trzeci. Tym razem z jego wnętrza wydobył się jakiś odgłos, bardzo trudny do zdefiniowania, ale raczej nie brzmiący na łajnobombę. Prezent był podobnie niecierpliwy jak jego dawca.

Lily westchnęła ciężko, przysiadła na pobliską ławkę i położyła prezent przed sobą. James usiadł z drugiej strony. Rudowłosa chciała obejrzeć dokładnie pudełko, zanim narazi się być może na wyskakującego z niego diabła, ale chłopak jej na to nie pozwolił, łagodnie umieszczając jej dłonie na kokardce. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i z dziecinnym podekscytowaniem przecięła rozdarła wstążkę i odczepiła kokardkę. Została tylko ona, James, pudełko i pokrywka. Oraz to, co znajdowało się pod tą pokrywką, rzecz jasna.

— Boję się – szepnęła, wybuchając nerwowym śmiechem. Prezenty! Naprawdę dostanie dzisiaj prezenty!

James pokręcił głową z rezerwą, sam się roześmiał i odparł:

— Zamknij oczy i wyciągnij ręce.

Lily przez chwilę się wahała, ale po chwili stwierdziła, że to faktycznie najlepsze rozwiązanie. Przymknęła powieki, zmówiła w myślach pacierz, i wyciągnęła obie ręce w kierunku Jamesa. Po raz kolejny usłyszała drapanie, następnie swego rodzaju szarpnięcie, aż w końcu coś miękkiego i włochatego opadło na jej wyciągnięte ręce. Dziewczyna straciła na chwilę równowagę, bo ta miękka i włochata rzecz paradoksalnie okazała się również lekko ciężka. Takich bomb chyba nie produkowano, prawda?

— Możesz otworzyć oczy.

Dziewczyna zrobiła to bez wahania. Zachwyt ścisnął jej gardło.

─ Słodki Merlinie!

Trzymała w rękach malutkiego kotka, wpatrującego się okrągłymi oczami na dno pudełka. Jego łapki dyndały w powietrzu. Lily otworzyła usta i usadowiła zwierzątko na kolanach, przyglądając się mu dokładnie. Było ono maleńkie, ale nie wyglądało na kociątko, ani też na kota-weterana. Podświadomie czuła, że w kocich latach ona i jej „prezent" byli rówieśnikami. Prawie całe futerko było w odcieniu brudnawej bieli, z wyjątkiem łap i pyszczka, gdzie kolor wpadał w czekoladę. Kot wpatrywał się w nią zielonymi, migdałkowymi oczami. Zadarł łapkę i podrapał jej koszulkę polo, brązowe uszy upadły mu na okrągłą, krótką głowę. Lily uśmiechnęła się nieświadomie.

— Podoba ci się? – doszedł do niej głęboki głos Jamesa. Kotek – w przeciwieństwie do jego nowej właścicielki – natychmiast zwrócił głowę w stronę głosu, po czym donośnie miauknął.

— Czy mi się podoba? – powtórzyła, głaszcząc zwierzątko po mięciutkim futerku. – Potter, uratowałeś moje urodziny!

Lily podrapała kotka za uchem, a ten ponownie miauknął, merdając czekoladowo-beżowym ogonem. Dziewczyna nie musiała patrzeć w kierunku Jamesa, żeby wiedzieć, że się uśmiechnął.

— Jak mogłeś włożyć go do pudełka! – wypaliła nagle. – To było…

Potter westchnął ciężko.

— Bardzo brzydkie zachowanie, wiem – potaknął, Lily spojrzała na niego przekornie. – Napiszesz zażalenie do Towarzystwa Ochrony Zwierząt kiedy indziej, dobra?

— A…ale – wydukała, kręcąc głową. – O rety. Skoro wiedziałeś od początku, to dlaczego…

— To miała być niespodzianka – mruknął. – Ale widok ciebie wyglądającej jak półtora nieszczęścia za bardzo mnie rozczulił. Nie ma za co.

— Niespodzianka? – powtórzyła. – Czyli…?

— Nie wiem – uciął szybko, sam też głaszcząc kotka po głowie. Mina dziewczyny lekko zrzedła. – Nie wiem, skąd mi się to wzięło. _Mniejsza_ – machnął ręką. – Pochwal się, co jeszcze dostałaś.

Nastrój Lily zmienił się niemal natychmiast. Spojrzała gdzieś w dal, jej oczy przygasły, tęczówki jakby zapadły się do środka. Jedynym znakiem, że dziewczyna wciąż jest obecna na tej planecie, było stałe głaskanie kota po łebku.

— To… no wiesz, rozpocząłeś sezon na prezenty, że tak powiem.

James ze średnim powodzeniem udał zdumienie. Lily była na tyle rozkojarzona, że uwierzyła w jego grę aktorską.

─ Chyba nikt o tym nie pamięta, wiesz? – westchnęła dramatycznie. – Nawet MÓJ OJCIEC zapomniał. A ja mu nawet WYSŁAŁAM LIST, w którym praktycznie NAPISAŁAM MU O TYCH URODZINACH! Zrobiłam to na wszelki wypadek… byłam w sowiarni jakieś pięć tysięcy razy. _Zapomniał._

James wybałuszył oczy, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Prezent od pana Evansa od białego rana spoczywał wśród innych prezentów w specjalnej kryjówce w Pokoju Wspólnym.

— I _Dorcas!_ – wydusiła. – Emmelina, Marlena! Do jasnej cholery, nawet _MARY!_ Mogła dać mi zdechłego szczura albo cokolwiek, a nawet _ona_ nie pamięta.

Spojrzała na Jamesa rozpaczliwie. Całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed śmiechem.

— Nieprawdopodobne.

Lily potaknęła. Miała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, gdy nagle zreflektowała się i spojrzała w jego stronę. Przyglądała mu się z takim skupieniem, jakby usiłowała zapamiętać każdą rysę jego twarzy. Wzrok chłopaka z jej twarzy zszedł niżej, na swój prezent, i jeszcze niżej, na pudełko. Poczuł instynktownie, że Lily uśmiecha się z triumfem.

— _James_.

— Tak, Księżniczko?

— Oni tego nie robią, prawda? – szepnęła, powtarzając dokładnie to samo, co na śniadaniu. Nie próbują zrobić idiotycznej imprezy-niespodziaki?

─ Czego, przepraszam? – powtórzył, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

─ No, wiesz – Dorcas i Emmelina co roku próbują zorganizować dla mnie imprezę urodzinową, która nigdy im nie wychodzi, bo zawsze…

— …puszczam farbę? – dopowiedział, puszczając do niej oczko. – _A gdzie tam._

Lily zaśmiała się perliście i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Kiedy odsłoniła ją z powrotem, na jej policzkach wyrosły wielkie, czerwone plamy.

— Zrujnowałeś całą niespodziankę – zauważyła, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Zabrzmiało to niemal pieszczotliwie. – Który to już raz?

— Kto liczy? – wzruszył ramionami.

Lily roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej.

— Jesteście okropni – powiedziała, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Po prostu… _potworni._

— Ja też? – zapytał, łapiąc się za serce.

— Ty _zwłaszcza!_ \- wypaliła, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. – Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć! Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo _nienawidzę_ niespodzianek. Szczególnie takich!

— Przepraszam, kochanie – odparł z niewinną miną. – Myślę, że wytrzymałbym do końca, ale nie wytrzymywałem już z Gladiusem*, i…

Lily spuściła wzrok z powrotem na kota.

─ Jak na niego wołasz? – przerwała, patrząc na „Gladiusa" w skupieniu.

James machnął ręką.

─ To… nie, nie, możesz nazwać go sama, ja… — uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – W sumie miałam nadzieję, ze nazwiesz go Jimmy.

Lily całą siłą woli powstrzymała uśmiech.

— Jimmy to zbyt powszechne imię. Co drugi gówniarz je ma.

— No co ty nie powiesz – prychnął. – Może dlatego takie popularne, że najładniejsze?

— Taka jest twoja teoria – uściśliła. – Ale mi podoba się Gladius. Skąd się to wzięło?

James wyglądał, jakby chciał się sprzeczać w tej materii, ale pod wpływem jej spojrzenia, zaczął wyjaśniać:

— Spędziłem z nim trochę i musiałem jakoś go wołać i… w sumie Luniak to wymyślił. To od jego zębów. Zeżarł but Syriusza, prawie w całości. Można powiedzieć, że już jest wobec ciebie lojalny – zachichotał, a Lily poszła w jego ślady. – _Trafiła kosa na kamień._

— Nie pozwalaj sobie – upomniała go. —Gladius to chyba jakiś miecz, czyż nie?

— Rzymski – potwierdził. – Ale skoro nie Jimmy, to może rozważ chociaż imię Ha…

Lily nie dała Jamesowi skończyć. Rzuciła się mu na szyję i przytuliła tak serdecznie, tak szczerze, jak małe dziewczynki przytulają swoich tatusiów. James z początku poczuł się lekko zdezorientowany, ale ostatecznie rozluźnił się, sam się w nią wtulił. Jej słodki zapach uderzył go po tym, jak zanurzył twarz w jej włosach. Wszelkie zmartwienia zaczęły powoli go opuszczać, dając mu tą jedną, krótką chwilę wytchnienia.

I właśnie wtedy James Potter, pomimo silnego bólu serca, poczuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

* * *

 **Retrospekcja, 30 stycznia 1976**

 **T** en dzień utarł się wyjątkowo mocno w jej pamięci, zupełnie jakby ktoś wymalował go na płótnie jej umysłu, powielając każdy szczegół i detal za pomocą ruchów niewidzialnego pędzla. Pamiętała najmniejszy pogłos i dźwięk, zapach styczniowego powietrza, wieczorną temperaturę, czarne niebo świecące milionem bladych świecidełek, i pamiętała, że wtedy to wszystko idealnie ze sobą współgrało. Idealne plenery zwykły towarzyszyć bolesnym wspomnieniom.

Siedziała na parapecie jednego z hogwarckich krużganków i pocierała otwartymi dłońmi o ramiona, ogrzewając powoli swoje zziębnięte ciało. W zamku paliły się światła, a radosna wrzawa unosiła się w powietrzu wprost z Wieży Gryffindoru. Co jakiś czas kolejna salwa śmiechu albo wiwaty na cześć Huncwotów dolatywały do jej uszu, a choć okazjonalnie ktoś wznosił toast za jubilatkę, Lily starała się nie myśleć, z czyjego powodu tego wieczoru odbyła się zabawa. Mary wyraziła się wystarczająco dosadnie – to jedynie profanacja jej urodzin, przykrywka, żeby „nasi chłopcy" mogli sobie trochę popić i popuścić. Zresztą, to były jedne z milszych słów, które usłyszała tego dnia z jej strony.

Kolejna kłótnia z Mary w tym roku szkolnym przestała już stanowić dla niej coś nowego, aczkolwiek w dalszym ciągu nie była ona ani trochę przyjemna. Lily zastanawiała się, czy jej przyjaciółka zmieniła się przez ostatnie miesiące na gorsze, czy po prostu we wcześniejszych latach wywierała na nią tak duży wpływ, że jej autorytet kompletnie przyćmiewał wady charakteru.

 _Czasami mam wrażenie, że wszyscy jesteśmy przez nią zauroczeni,_ pomyślała melancholijnie. _Pewnie dlatego zawsze wszystko uchodzi jej na sucho._

Jakkolwiek znaczna ilość występków Mary dotychczas nie łączyła się z żadnymi przykrymi konsekwencjami, tym razem Lily nie miała zamiaru jej odpuszczać. Po tym, jak całe jej przyjęcie urodzinowe zostało zrujnowane, ośmieszono ją przy Dorianie i wmówiono jego osobie samą nieprawdę, nie było mowy o żadnej taryfie ulgowej, nawet dla wieloletniej przyjaciółki. Wojna została wypowiedziana.

 _Właściwie to stało się to już dawno,_ pomyślała Evansówna, odbiegając myślami w przeszłość.

Spór pomiędzy nią a Mary narastał stopniowo od początku roku szkolnego, w miarę zbliżania się McDonaldówny do Jamesa Pottera. Niby wszystko było takie jak dawniej – dziewczęta spędzały razem czas, odrabiały lekcje (a raczej: rywalizowały o stopnie), podrywały starszych chłopców i obgadywały nielubiane przez nie dziewczyny ( _nigdy_ chłopców). Ich przyjaźń zawsze miała w sobie duży pierwiastek uprzedzenia i stałej niepewności – zupełnie jakby każdy dzień stanowił rozgrywkę o puchar ligi Quidditcha, a Mary i Lily pochodziły z tej samej drużyny. Współpracowały, ale chęć przewyższenia drugiej i zdobycia większej ilości punktów, bardzo często psuła dobre stosunki pomiędzy nimi.

Odkąd szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na korzyść Lily – udało jej się upolować Doriana (i go stracić), a także zakręcić się wokół Jamesa, zaprzyjaźnić się z Dorcas Meadowes i zyskać większą popularność, a przede wszystkim – zostać prefektem – determinacja Mary do konkurowania – i wygrywania – z Lily zaczęła robić się toksyczna. Najpierw były to bardziej złośliwe docinki, potem niewinne „żarciki" ośmieszające Lily w oczach innych, a teraz – odebranie jej ostatnich szans na powrót do Doriana.

Nadzieja na to, że cały ten bzdurny wyścig szczurów nieco zelży, nadeszła gdy Mary zaczęła spotykać się z Jamesem. Czyż nie był to w końcu wystarczający dowód wyższości nad Evansówną? James Potter, jego niezrozumiałe zainteresowanie Lily i kompletna beznamiętność względem Mary, były chyba jak dotąd najgorszymi czynnikami przemawiającymi na korzyść Lily, a także przysłowiową kroplą przelewającą szalą goryczy. Teraz, kiedy James był z Mary, i to Mary stała się obiektem jego fascynacji i uwielbienia, a Lily – chłodnego tolerowania, Evansówna zdecydowanie zaczęła wypadać z rywalizacji.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że Mary postawiła sobie za cel pokonania przyjaciółki całkowicie i na każdej płaszczyźnie – skoro James dostał się jej, to teraz czas na wysoką pozycję, plakietkę prefekta oraz rangę klasowej prymuski.

— Zastanawiam się czasem, Lily – powiedziała kilka miesięcy temu Mary. – Co bym zrobiła, gdyby ktoś, kogo kocham, zawiódł moje zaufanie.

— Nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle o tym myślisz – odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się niepewnie. – Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś miał zamiar to zrobić.

Mary roześmiała się odrobinę szyderczo.

— Przywykłam już do tego, że nie ufam nikomu – powiedziała szczerze. – Ale czy uważasz… czy sądzisz, że ty – gdybyś znalazła się w takiej sytuacji – posunęłabyś się do…

— …nie sądzę, że chciałabym się mścić, Mary – powiedziała Lily natychmiast, uśmiechając się do niej promiennie. – I ty chyba też nie.

Dziewczyna milczała.

— Zemsta to czasem największy dowód uczuć, Lily-Bloodily.

Mary nazywała ją „Lily-Bloodily", odkąd ta opowiedziała jej o szalonym podobieństwie wili do Krwawej Mary. Najpierw miało być jedną z wielu przekornych docinek, ale po pewnym czasie stało się dość złowieszczym przezwiskiem – takim, które mówiło samo na siebie, że Mary jest na nią o coś obrażona.

Lily wracała myślami teraz do rozmowy o zemście jako dowodzie uczuć i zastanawiała się, czy wzmianka ta nie była ironicznym żartem ze strony Mary. Być może jej „uczuciowa zemsta" rozpoczęła się już dawno temu, a Lily nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

Zimny wiatr dmuchnął wprost na jej twarz, niejako zmuszając ją do zmienienia swojej pozycji. Lily wolała nie zbliżać się do wnętrza zamku, ale ze względu na pogarszający się stan pogodowy oraz coraz większe prawdopodobieństwo burzy, obawiała się, że być może nie będzie miała wyjścia.

Kiedy pierwszy grzmot przeszył powietrze gdzieś znad błoni, Lily postanowiła ruszyć z miejsca. Zaklęła w myślach i skierowała się z powrotem do szkoły, wybierając okrężne przejście, tak, żeby zminimalizować szanse wpadnięcia na kogoś znajomego do absolutnego minimum.

Niezbyt jej się spieszyło, dlatego przemierzając kolejne zakręty do wnęki łączącej korytarze, poruszała się niemal bezszelestnie. Jej myśli fruwały gdzieś pomiędzy rzeczywistością a drugim wymiarem, a docierały do niej jedynie te najbardziej ostre bodźce. Pierwszy odgłos usłyszała o wiele później niż zrobiłaby to w normalnych okolicznościach, a mimo to nie zdołała dokładnie go przeanalizować i wysnuć wniosków. Szła dalej prosto, nieświadoma, że tuż za załamaniem korytarza, znajdują się dwie osoby, z którymi zdecydowanie nie chciała mieć teraz do czynienia.

Wypadłszy zza ściany, oczom jej stanął widok dosyć niesamowity. O ścianę opierał się Mulciber, jeden z kolegów Severusa ze Slytherinu, a raczej nie tyle, co się opierał – on był do tej ściany _przygwożdżony._ Przykuł go tam i obecnie również _przyduszał_ jego towarzysz, wysoki, przystojny Krukon, którego Lily momentalnie rozpoznała jako Doriana.

W tym miejscu jej naprawdę ostre wspomnienie, robiło się zupełnie mętne. Szok i niepokój pomyślnie zakręciły jej w głowie i pamięci. Na pewno stała tuż przy załamaniu korytarza jak słup soli, wryta w ziemię, jakby przyduszona przez niewidzialny ciężar. Dorian i Mulciber bardzo szybko zdali sobie sprawę z jej obecności, jednak – co było bardzo dziwne – niemal natychmiast przestali rozliczać swoje porachunki. Dorian przestał przygwożdżać Ślizgona do ściany, traktując Lily jak powietrze, z kolei Mulciber uciekł z tamtej części zamku bardzo prędko, żegnając się z Chamberlainem wymownym spojrzeniem, połączonym z irytacją, ale także swoistym respektem.

Lily została sama z Dorianem – ostatnią osobą, z którą w tamtym momencie chciała rozmawiać.

Ach, te prezenty urodzinowe od losu.

— Przepraszam – burknął chłopak, zbliżając się do Lily. Dziewczyna potrzebowała chwili, żeby zorientować się, że Dorian chce ją wyminąć i zniknąć w załamaniu korytarza, bez wymieniania choćby zdania. Nie spodobało jej się to.

Owszem, odkąd dzisiaj rano Mary spłatała jej „figla" i doprowadziła do niesamowicie krępującej sytuacji, Lily modliła się, żeby nie napotkać Doriana do końca dnia, roku szkolnego, a najlepiej całego swojego życia. To było w jednej z klas-bliźniaków, których w Hogwarcie znajdowało się od groma. Wyróżniało je to, że łączyły dwie sąsiednie klasy i podobnie jak mugolskie lustro weneckie, przekazywało informacje jednej klasie bez wiedzy drugiej. W odróżnieniu od lustra weneckiego, w bliźniaczych klasach niósł się nie obraz, ale dźwięk.

Mary rano zaprowadziła ją do bliźniaczej klasy, chcąc wręczyć jej prezent urodzinowy. Spędziły tam okienko i przerwę na lunch, żywo plotkując i narzekając na swoich znajomych. Lily jako obiekt marudzenia obrała sobie Doriana, mówiąc o nim rzeczy w emocjach. Padło tam nawet zdanie, że ich rozstanie wynikało jedynie z niedojrzałości Chamberlain, i jeśli chodzi o Lily, to ona nigdy nie przestała darzyć go uczuciem i że nawet teraz ma nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży. Mary była tak niesamowicie zainteresowana i pełna współczucia, że powinno to dać Lily do myślenia, iż coś jest nie w porządku. I faktycznie, było. W tym samym czasie w bliźniaczej klasie odbywały się dodatkowe zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią dla owutemiaków, na których był, naturalnie, Dorian. Nie było nawet mowy o tym, że Mary nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jego miejsca położenia – sama nawet nie ukrywała, że to zaplanowała.

Jednak teraz, kiedy doszło do nieszczęsnej konfrontacji, Lily zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może tak po prostu pozwolić Dorianowi odejść. Chciała z nim porozmawiać, wyjaśnić swoje słowa i – być może – dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia. To było jak skok z urwiska – teraz lepiej dać porwać się fali morskiej niż wylądować na ziemi.

— Dorian, zaczekaj! – wypaliła, nim zdążył się oddalić. Krukon natychmiast przystanął. Plakietka Prefekta Naczelnego błyszczała na jego piersi, a surowy wyraz twarzy podkreślał jego autorytet.

— Jestem umówiony, Lily – odparł oschle, wysyłając do Lily protekcjonalne spojrzenie. – Wracaj lepiej do Wieży.

Dziewczyna ani drgnęła, wpatrując się w niego wściekle. Nienawidziła, kiedy Dorian afiszował swoją wyższość i traktował ją jak spoza swojej ligi.

— Chcesz, żebym dał ci szlaban? – warknął, kiedy Lily nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

— Ja… chciałabym wyjaśnić – odparła niepewnie. Była wściekła, że przy Dorianie nie potrafiła pozbierać się do kupy i brzmieć choć trochę tak autorytatywnie jak on. – Porozmawiać.

— Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – uciął, odwracając się ponownie na pięcie. Lily nie dała za wygraną.

— Tak ci się wydaje? Ja chętnie usłyszę, o czym gadałeś z Mulciberem. Sądzę, że to zaciekawiłoby również _innych._

Delikatny szantaż Lily w mgnieniu oka przebił bańkę pewności siebie, w której dotąd tkwił Dorian. Nareszcie spojrzał na nią po ludzku i przestał niespokojnie wiercić się na nogach. Wściekły błysk jednak w dalszym ciągu kipiał z jego oczu.

— To nic takiego – odparł beznamiętnie. – Nie zrozumiesz.

— Spróbuję – odparowała. – Jesteś drugim moim… _przyjacielem_ – wydusiła – który zadaje się z przyszłymi Śmieriożercami.

— Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem.

Lily zaczerwieniła się po uszy.

— Czy ty wciąż go kochasz? – zapytała w bliźniaczej klasie Mary, udając troskliwą i zmartwioną.

 _Chyba nigdy nie przestanę._

— Masz rację – odparła spokojnie. – Jesteś kimś więcej.

Zbliżyła się do chłopaka. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała głęboko w jego oczy – schowane jakby za mętną zasłoną bólu i tęsknoty.

— _Lily…_ — westchnął ciężko. Po dumie i dorianowej manierze nie zostało ani śladu. – To nie ma…

— …sensu? – szepnęła. – Niby dlaczego? Przez Pottera? – Dorian wzruszył ramionami. – On jest z Mary. Nie będzie już wchodził pomiędzy nas. Przecież wiem, że o mnie nie zapomniałeś – szepnęła, stając na palcach. Jego usta były coraz bliżej…

— Dużo się zmieniło – powiedział cierpko. – _Ja_ się zmieniłem.

— Mnie to nie przeszkadza – szepnęła, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego policzku. – Dla mnie jesteś _idealny._

Dorian spojrzał na nią płochliwie. Widać było, że mur obronny, który nad sobą roztoczył, zaczyna powoli się kruszyć.

— Lily…

To była ostatnia próba przemówienia jej do rozsądku. Zaraz po tym chłopak uległ, składając na jej ustach delikatny, stęskniony pocałunek…

* * *

 **Czasy obecne**

 **L** ily umówiła się z Jamesem, że za dokładnie pół godziny zjawi się w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru i dla własnego spokoju będzie udawać zaskoczenie. Spędziła ten czas na wałęsaniu się wte i wewte i rozmyśleniu nad całym dzisiejszym dniem – bardzo dziwnym i bardzo dezorientującym.

Od rana żyła nadzieją, że ktoś przypomni sobie o jej urodzinach, a kiedy to wreszcie nastąpiło – w serce Lily wkradły się kolejne wątpliwości. Zmęczenie po całodziennej apatii nie zniknęło tak nagle, i pomimo gwałtownego, emocjonalnego usposobienia, nawet Lily nie była w stanie płynnie przejść ze stanu znużenia i beznadziejności do radosnego podniecenia i ekscytacji. To wszystko rozmyło się w jeden, niejasny sceptycyzm, który targał ją od kąta do kąta po całym zamku.

Bardziej intuicyjnie niż świadomie zawędrowała na znajomy krużganek – ten sam, gdzie pocałowała Doriana dokładnie rok temu. Następnego dnia chłopak wyjechał z Hogwartu, tłumacząc się tym, że musi pomóc ojcu w pracy, kiedy to Chamberlainów odcięto od rodzinnego majątku. Bardzo nieprzyjemne miejsce. Rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że musi jak najszybciej wrócić do środka zamku, ale nękało ją również niejasne przeczucie, że właśnie tu powinna się teraz znaleźć. Kobieca intuicja stanowiła zupełnie inną, niezbadaną jeszcze dziedzinę magii, ale mimo to Lily postanowiła polegać na niej jak na Zawiszy.

Przez pewien moment dziewczyna stała i pozwalała lekkiemu, zimowemu wietrzykowi rozwiewać jej włosy. Nagle gdzieś zza jej pleców, rozległy się dwa głosy – zupełnie tak jak rok temu. Jeden z nich należał do Doriana, a jeden do obcego jej chłopaka…

 _Mulciber?_

Lily odwróciła się gwałtownie, i niemal natychmiast odetchnęła z ulgą.

Dorian wcale nie szwendał się po krużgankach z młodszymi od siebie Ślizgonami, ale z kimś o — wiele bardziej przyzwoitym.

 _Huncwoci zabiliby mnie za to określenie,_ pomyślała.

Dorian i Luis Hayes, jeden z jego współlokatorów, kapitan Quidditcha i bożyszcze połowy hogwarckich dziewczyn (szczególnie Dorcas i Emmeliny – swego czasu), szli majestatycznie w jej kierunku. Luis zatrzymał się, przetarł oczy i uśmiechnął rozbrajająco, myśląc zapewne, że Lily przepadnie.

Tak się nie stało.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, _Lily_ - _Bloodily_ – powiedział głośno Luis. Nawet to określenie nie wyrwało Lily ze stanu odrętwienia. Co za parszywe deja-vu.

— Dziękuję, Luis.

— Miałem ci nie mówić – rzucił z błyskiem w oku. – No ale… chyba już i tak się domyśliłaś, co?

— O imprezie? – spytała beznamiętnie. – Ta…

Spojrzała na nadętego Doriana, przewróciła oczami i dodała złośliwie:

— _JAMES_ mi powiedział.

Luis wyglądał na bardziej dotkniętego tym komentarzem niż Chamberlain. Wzdrygnął się i mruknął:

— Ach, Potter. Niezły z niego numer, co?

— Ja go bardzo lubię – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Dorian westchnął z zmęczeniem, wywracając oczami.

— Musimy się zbierać, Luis.

Lily rozdziawiła usta i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Tylko tyle miał jej do powiedzenia? Nawet nie wydusił z siebie głupiego: „Najlepszego"?

W porządku, po tym jak chłopak powiedział jej w Hogsmeade _prawdę –_ o tym, że to on puścił w obieg plotkę o Serenie i Jamesie – kazała mu już nigdy więcej się do siebie nie odzywać. Każdy chyba jednak wie, na czym polega „wieczne nieodzywanie" – bardzo dużo w tym przesady.

 _Teraz_ mógł coś powiedzieć.

— Och, czyżby? – spytała wyniośle, kręcąc głową. – Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia, _Dorian?_

Luis spojrzał na nich niespokojnie. Dorian unikał spojrzenia zarówno jego, jak i Lily. Miał on chyba jednak wystarczającą ilość taktu i ogłady, żeby domyślić się, iż w takich momentach najlepiej zostawić byłą parą razem – dlatego ukradkiem zniknął za załamaniem korytarza, deklarując jeszcze, że na pewno pojawi się na imprezie. Lily nawet nie spojrzała w jego kierunku.

— Słucham – rzuciła w stronę Doriana, który w dalszym ciągu nie zaszczycał ją swoim spojrzeniem.

— Co chcesz, żebym powiedział, Lily?

Dziewczyna odetchnęła niespokojnie.

— Czekam na jakieś wyjaśnienia – stwierdziła. — Dlaczego zawsze musisz być takim dupkiem? Zawsze w moje urodziny?

— Wszystkiego najlepszego – odparł bez entuzjazmu, patrząc na nią z rezerwą. – Czy mogę sobie już iść?

— Czy możesz mi coś wyjaśnić?

— Nie wiem co.

Lily zakołysała się ze złości. _Co za idiota!_

— Co powiesz na kwestię Jamesa? Syriusza? I może jeszcze Sereny Marceau?

— Już ci tłumaczyłem – zaśmiał się sztucznie. – Nie rozumiem, po co rozgrzebywać sprawę, która już dawno nie ma znaczenia.

— Najwyraźniej nie tłumaczyłeś wystarczająco dobrze – rzuciła sarkastycznie. Wszystkie uczucia, które dzisiaj zalewały ją kolejnymi falami, teraz wymieszały się i wybuchły, składając się w jedną, gniewną błyskawicę. – W sobotę byłam bardzo emocjonalna. Teraz mogę wysłuchać cię z większym… _spokojem?_

— _Wyrozumiałością?_ – zaproponował cicho Dorian, śmiejąc się sztucznie. – Niestety, tłumaczenie ci tego nie jest moim zadaniem.

— Rozmawiałam już z Jamesem, jeśli o to ci cho…

— Powinnaś porozmawiać z Mary.

Dziewczyna umilkła. _Porozmawiać z Mary? Poważnie, Dorian?_ Zwalanie winy na wilę stało się ostatnio ulubionym wyjściem z opresji wszystkich jej znajomych, chociaż jeszcze rok temu przyprawiałoby ono o zawrót głowy. Zachowanie Chamberlaina robiło się coraz bardziej niesmaczne i dziecinne – wiele można było zarzucić Mary, ale na pewno nie kompromitowanie Jamesa. Jeśli naprawdę chciał uciec przed odpowiedzialnością i obarczyć swoimi przewinieniami kogoś innego, powinien chociaż staranniej obrać swoją ofiarę.

— Słucham? – wydukała. – Z Ma…

— Ty znasz wszystkie odpowiedzi, Lily – roześmiał się Dorian. – A przede wszystkim – znasz ją bardzo dobrze. Masz wszystko tuż przed nosem, ale nie _chcesz_ tego ze sobą połączyć. Jesteś wciąż pod jej wpływem.

— Moje relacje z Mary mają się nijak do Jamesa i Sereny – syknęła. – A już na pewno do twoich humorków.

Dorian spojrzał na nią wyniośle, zbliżając się o dwa kroki. Stali dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co rok temu, dzielił ich ten sam, intymny dystans. Lily mogłaby pocałować chłopaka w ten sam sposób jak wówczas, gdyby tylko zechciała. Pomimo jego bliskości utrzymała pewną siebie postawę.

Chamberlain postawił sobie za cel wytrącenie jej z równowagi, co dokonywał z dosyć dobrym rezultatem. Lily mimowolnie przeszły ciarki, a pozycja wojownicza zaczęła trochę słabnąć, kiedy ostry zapach Krukona zagęścił powietrze. Wielkie, gorące imadło ścisnęło ją wewnątrz głowy, gdy usłyszała jego cichy szept:

— Twoja impreza się zaczęła.

* * *

 **J** o i Dorian podjadali rosyjskie ciastka z orzechami. Czas pełzał leniwie, wskazówki zegara uparcie stały w miejscu, a oni sami zbytnio nie posuwali się dalej w Projekcie Absolwenckim. Jo bardzo szybko zorientowała się, że jej towarzysz cierpi nie tyle, co na przerost ambicji i wygórowane ego, ale i niesamowity brak ogłady w kontaktach z obcymi ludźmi, a już zupełnie – z obcymi dziewczynami. Postanowiła więc utrudnić mu zadanie najbardziej, jak tylko się dało, co chwilę zrzucając na niego bombę w postaci nieeleganckich pytań.

Jo uwielbiała wprawiać chłopców w stan zakłopotania, tym bardziej jeśli byli całkiem do rzeczy, tak jak Dorian. A kiedy ci sami chłopcy posiadali pewne przydatne kontakty (takie jak zażyła relacja z Lily Evans), mogli cieszyć się pełnią jej uwagi i zainteresowania.

— Czy możemy przejść już do rzeczy, Jo? – zapytał Dorian po kolejnym pytaniu uderzonym w zły ton. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało już więcej irytacji niż zniesmaczenia. — Nie zrobiliśmy nic przez ostatnią godzinę, a ja nie mam całego…

— Spieszysz się na urodziny do Evans? – wypaliła, dźgając go ołówkiem w ramię. – To faktycznie nieładnie, że jako jej chłopak spędzasz ten wieczór ze mną w bibliotece.

— Nie jesteśmy razem – odparł Dorian, wyrywając jej ołówek. – Czy zrobiłeś te wykazy, o które cię prosiłem?

Jo zignorowała pytanie, wpychając sobie do ust kolejne ciastko.

— To jest bardzo ciekawa historia, Dorian, którą powinieneś mi odpowiedzieć – rzuciła nonszalancko. – W jednej chwili wszyscy gadali o tobie i Evans, a w drugiej ona łazi za rączkę z Potterem, a ty skończyłeś taki… _sfrustrowany._

Dorian zmarszczył czoło, wyglądając teraz tak śmiertelnie poważnie, że wszelkie uczucia – tym bardziej tak intensywne jak frustracja – zdawały się całkowicie go nie dotyczyć. Jo brnęła jednak dalej, powoli zaglądając do umysłu chłopaka. Był bardziej zamknięty i trudniejszy do zdobycia od innych niewyćwiczonych głów. Zupełnie jakby skrywał pewną tajemnicę.

— Nie rozumiem twojego przeskakiwania klasy – powiedział nagle Dorian, przywracając Jo z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Dziwny blask w jego oku kazał jej przypuszczać, że dobrze wiedział, co dziewczyna próbowała przed chwilą zrobić. – Na co ci to było?

— Śpieszno mi do wyjazdu do Ameryki Południowej.

Wieczór bez odrobiny kłamstwa jest wszakże wieczorem straconym.

— Czyżby?

— Aha – potaknęła. – Chcę zostać wolontariuszką. Szkoła mnie ogranicza.

Obok stałego napięcia i braku poczucia humoru, kolejną cechą, która wręcz wyrywała się z wnętrza Doriana, była inteligencja. Jo od razu zdała sobie sprawę, że nie uwierzył w żadne jej słowo, a co gorsza – że od razu rozgryzł jej postępowanie, jakby sam za pomocą legilimencji utorował sobie drogę do wnętrza jej umysłu.

Coś z nim było nie tak.

Na twarzy Jo zaskoczenie gościło jedynie przez sekundę. Niemal natychmiast zreflektowała się, uśmiechnęła sztucznie i wepchnęła do ust kolejne rosyjskie ciasteczko. Dorian nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego dalszym przebiegiem dyskusji, dlatego wstał, i zniknął w dziale transmutacyjnym, pozwalając Jo odetchnąć z ulgą oraz – oczywiście – zbadać jego osobę staranniej.

Jo uniosła głowę. Chłopak podszedł do pani Pince i obydwoje oddalili się w najbardziej głębokie rejony biblioteki. Raczej szybko stamtąd nie wrócą.

 _Do dzieła, Prewett._

Jo wstała z krzesła, obeszła cały stół i padła na miejsce Doriana, bezceremonialnie otwierając jego teczkę. Sterta nudnych papierów wysypała się ze środka. Jo zupełnie to zignorowała. Przerzucała kolejne strony w poszukiwaniu czegoś nieodpowiedniego, niepasującego do byłego Prefekta Naczelnego i prymusa tej szkoły, czegoś…

Czegoś skalanego czarną magią.

 _Zaginione Rody Mieszane._

Jo aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem, wyciągając z samego spodu interesujący papier. Była to strona żywcem wyrwana z jakieś starej książki, takiej, która kruszy się w dłoniach, a na palcach pozostawia odcisk czasu. Nie mogła to być _grzeczna_ lektura.

— Ellison – szepnęła, szybko ogarniając wzrokiem całe narysowane na kartce drzewo genealogiczne. – Ilsuri… _Monroe_.

Jo intuicyjnie dotknęła palcami znajomego nazwiska. Szmaragdowy tusz delikatnie odbił się na jej palcu, zupełnie jakby krew Jo wchłaniała każdą wzmiankę o ukochanych znajomych. Drzewo genealogiczne i celne zdemaskowanie mieszanych rodów wcale nie było najdziwniejsze w tym osobliwym wycinku Doriana. Nie wypadało wyrywać z książek stron, ale jeszcze bardziej nie wypadało po nich rysować, o czym prefekt powinien wiedzieć.

Trudno było powiedzieć, w jakim celu Dorian powykreślał z brytyjskiej oraz francuskiej linii wszystkie nazwiska, nieważne, czy tyczyły się osób świętej pamięci czy też tak pełnych zdrowia jak na przykład Isaac. Na pewno nie był to jednak dowód sympatii.

— Akurat dzisiaj, parszywy szpiegu? – szepnęła, zrywając się z miejsca. Zostawiła rozrzucone papiery oraz ich notatki z projektu na swoim miejscu, jednak drzewo genealogiczne mieszanych rodów zwinęła i wcisnęła do kieszeni szaty. Nikt by w to nie uwierzył, gdyby nie przedstawiła rzetelnych dowodów.

Wybiegła z biblioteki niczym armata, i od razu skierowała się w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Z hasłem czy bez hasła, i tak dostanie to, na czym jej zależy.

* * *

 **J** ak na osobę, która przez cały dzień rozpaczała nad tym, że wszyscy zapomnieli o jej wielkim dniu, Lily naprawdę nie podzielała imprezowego entuzjazmu. Przypuszczała, że zgubiła go gdzieś po drodze, pomiędzy podarowaniem kota a konfrontacją z Dorianem. I chociaż wchodząc do Pokoju Wspólnego, udała zaskoczenie najlepiej jak potrafiła, obawiała się, że Dorcas natychmiast ją przejrzała. Zdradziło ją trochę to, że na rękach trzymała Gladiusa – który przecież powinien razem z resztą prezentów leżeć na wyznaczonym do tego stoliku.

Kiedy tłum nastolatków rzucił się w jej stronę, żeby dotknąć jakikolwiek fragment tego dnia świętego ciała jubilatki, zalała ją fala zażenowania i wstydu – trochę na siebie, że nie przejrzała całego planu na początku, a trochę dlatego, że wśród tej rozentuzjazmowanej gromady znajdowało się mnóstwo osób, które na co dzień jawnie okazywały jej brak sympatii.

 _Fałszywy motłoch,_ pomyślała sceptycznie, oczami wciąż widząc pusty wyraz twarzy Doriana. Zrobiła jednak względnie zadowoloną (i zdumioną!) minę, złapała się teatralnie za serce i szepnęła:

— Odebrało mi mowę.

Na szyję rzuciła jej się teraz Dorcas i zaczęła szeptać życzenia bardzo podnieconym tonem, co jakiś czas trącając Lily w brzuch. Strzępy słów z trudem do niej dolatywały – wydawały się one mętne i niespójne.

Całkowicie niezależnie od swojej woli, Lily poszukała w tłumie Jamesa. Stał z tyłu, z dala od kolejki osób gotowych, by złożyć jej życzenia. Obok niego Hestia i Syriusz sprzeczali się żarliwie, jednak sam James chyba nie był tego świadomy – odłączył się od swojego ciała i krążył myślami gdzieś daleko. Lily miała nadzieję, że myśli o niej mimowolnie, tak samo, jak ona o nim.

Emmelina przepchnęła się przez grupkę piątoklasistek, wzrokiem udzielając im krótkiej lekcji, kto ma pierwszeństwo do składania życzeń. Z mniejszą pewnością siebie wyminęła siódmorocznych chłopców – Jaydena, Harry'ego, Franka i Chrisa, żeby wpaść prosto na Remusa.

 _Dzięki Merlinowi._

— Wszystko w porządku, Emma? – zapytał niepewnie Remus. Znał dziewczynę tak długo i tak dobrze, że niemal od razu wiedział, kiedy znowu wpakowała się w tarapaty. Dzisiejszego dnia praktycznie każda komórka ciała Emmeliny krzyczała, że budujący przez nią organizm popełnił kardynalny błąd. _Ponownie._

— Remusie – syknęła i pociągnęła go za kołnierz na ustronne miejsce, tak, że obydwoje wylecieli z kolejki na składanie życzeń. – Musisz mi pomóc.

Remus kiwnął głową, przypuszczając, że coś takiego się zbliża. Zaraz pewnie usłyszy imiona: Syriusz i Doras oraz dopisaną do tego pierwszorzędną tragedię. Niby świat się zmienia, ale jednak cały czas pozostaje równie powtarzalny.

— Zamieniam się w słuch.

— Musimy natychmiast pozbyć się wszystkich cytrynowych babeczek.

Chłopak mrugnął.

— Cytrynowych babeczek?

Zawstydzony wzrok Emmeliny mówił sam za siebie. Remus niemal poczuł, jak ciężkie głazy niepokoju opadają na dno jego żołądka.

 _Tylko nie to._

— Emma, czy ty znowu…?

Dziewczyna zamrugała, wysyłając mu pytające spojrzenie. Remus odchrząknął.

— Buli…

— Co? Nie! – pisnęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że cytrynowe babeczki od zawsze były symbolem jej problemów żywieniowych. Dlatego właśnie Dorcas zadbała, żeby wszędzie było ich pełno, i dlatego właśnie Emmelina obrała je jako swoją amunicję.

— Może trochę – wymiękła. – Ale tu nie o to chodzi…

Remus już otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć, jak to „nie o to chodzi" brzmi w jego uszach, ale Emmelina nie dopuściła go do głosu, wpadając w słowotok:

— Zanim zaczniesz się na mnie wkurzać, wysłuchaj mnie do końca, dobra?

— Ja wcale…

— WYSŁUCHAJ MNIE DO KOŃCA!

Remus zamilknął. Emmelina zdradzała już pierwsze oznaki kompletnego szaleństwa, które udzielało jej się zawsze, gdy przez za długi czas żyła w stresie i panice. Trzeba ulżyć jej jak najszybciej, zanim zacznie pogrążać się w wyrządzonych przez siebie głupotach.

— Ja… ja bym wściekła na Dorcas… wiem, to zawsze zaczyna się tak samo – jęknęła – ale tym razem naprawdę… bo ona jest taką _złodziejką_ i tak bardzo nie liczy się z niczyimi uczuciami! To znaczy… już jest między nami względnie w porządku, ale wtedy – sam rozumiesz – po prostu nie mogłam tak się temu przyglądać, tym bardziej, że sama wycofałam się z gry ze względu na…

— Mam nadzieję, że nie obrazisz się, Emmie, ale naprawdę nic z tego nie rozumiem – wyznał Remus, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. Emmelina nabrała powietrza do ust, a potem wypuściła je uspokajająco, wybuchając śmiechem, chyba po raz pierwszy od tej nieszczęsnej podwójnej randki…

Beznadziejny nastrój natychmiast powrócił, rozkładając ją na łopatki. Nie było czasu na żarty – musiała jak najszybciej przejść do konkretów i liczyć na inteligencję Remusa. Tylko on będzie wiedział, jak można odkręcić całe to nieszczęście.

— Dorcas zaprosiła do Hogsmeade Chase'a – wyznała cicho.

Brwi Remusa powędrowały do góry.

— To… _wiem._

— I sam widzisz! – ucieszyła się Emmelina, wywracając oczami. – Nie liczyła się kompletnie z _nikim._ Ani z nim, ani z Syriuszem, ani z HESTIĄ…

— Ani z tobą – dokończył Remus, który jak zwykle przejrzał swoją przyjaciółkę na wylot. – Bo oto przede wszystkim chodzi, czyż nie?

Emmelina wlepiła wzrok w ścianę. Czy naprawdę o to _przede wszystkim_ chodziło? Czas spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – czy furia, którą Emma nosiła w sercu odkąd dowiedziała się o podwójnej randce – naprawdę obejmowała jedynie Dorcas? Czy irytowało ją to, że Meadowes po raz kolejny podkrada chłopaków, tym razem nie licząc się kompletnie z Hestią? Czy chodziło o coś… bardziej osobistego?

A co jeśli Emmelina wcale nie troszczyła się tak bardzo o Jonesównę, jak wszystkim mówiła? Co jeśli postrzegała odbicie przez Dorcas Chase'a jako krzywdę wyrządzoną nie Hestii, a jej, Emmelinie?

To nie było sprawiedliwie, i Emma zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Przecież odrzuciła Chase'a, już dawno dała mu do zrozumienia, że pomiędzy nimi nic nie ma i raczej nie będzie. Wczoraj w Hogsmeade Chase zadeklarował jej to samo. Dlaczego Emmelina wcześniej nie zdała sobie z tego sprawy? Co jeśli naprawdę nikomu z nich nie chodzi o Hestię? Co jeśli ta dziewczyna stanowiła jedynie wymówkę – najpierw dla Emmy, a teraz dla Chase'a? Co jeśli…

— On jest zupełnie inny od wszystkich chłopców, Remusie – szepnęła cicho. – To jeden z najmilszych ludzi, jakich znam. Najbardziej empatycznych, bezproblemowych i… — załamał jej się głos. – Wydawało mi się, że on _naprawdę_ mnie lubi. Że mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego i że…

— I że nie jest taki jak Syriusz?

Emmelina pokiwała głową. Łzy ponownie napłynęły jej do oczu.

— Ale on jest dokładnie taki sam, Remusie – głos jej drżał, a łzy zaczęły cieknąć po policzkach. – Lubi Dorcas, nie liczy z moimi uczuciami… Jest tak bardzo mną _niezainteresowany_ , a ja go tak bardzo…

Emmelina urwała, nie wiedząc, co dalej powiedzieć. Remus zrozumiał. Co więcej, jak zwykle wiedział co zrobić, jak się zachować. To właśnie sprawiało, że był tak idealnym przyjacielem – los obdarzył go bardzo rzadką cechą, nadającą każdemu jego uczynkowi taką subtelność i delikatność, że zawsze uderzał w idealny ton. Westchnął ciężko. Przysunął się do przyjaciółki i przytulił ją na swój wyjątkowy, remusowy sposób. Emma schowała załzawioną twarz w jego szyi.

— Co zrobiłaś, Emmie? – zapytał miękko. Jego ton był wyrozumiały, zupełnie jak głos przejętej matki, pytającą swoją pociechę, w jaki sposób nabiło sobie guza.

— Ja… ja wrzuciłam coś do t-tych babeczek – załkała. – D-Dorcas się nimi ob-obżerała, że-żeby mi zro-b-b-bić przykro…ść.

— Eliksir miłosny? – domyślił się, wydając z siebie zdławiony jęk.

Szloch Emmeliny był za bardzo wymowny.

— Silny?

— Obawiam się, że ba-barrrdzo – mruknęła.

Zarówno Emmelina, jak i Remus, nie zauważyli przemykającej obok Dorcas. Pędziła ona w kierunku Syriusza, czując o wiele większą radość na jego widok niż zwykle. Zdawało jej się, że oprócz niego w zatłoczonym pokoju wspólnym nie ma nikogo – ani Lily, ani jej wszystkich gości, ani Huncwotów, ani Hestii, z którą Syriusz obecnie się sprzeczał.

Kiedy tylko Meadowes zbliżyła się do najbardziej znanego kuzynostwa Hogwartu, jako pierwszy zauważył ją James, uśmiechając się nieszczerze.

 _Do czasu, Rogasiu._

— Cześć, Syriuszu! – wypaliła, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zabrzmiało to lekko obsesyjnie. – Możemy pogadać?

— CZEŚĆ, DORCAS! – przedrzeźnił ją, po czym błysnął uśmiechem jeszcze bardziej sztucznym niż Jamesa. Hestia zupełnie zignorowała jej obecność.

Cała trójka świdrowała ją teraz lekko wyniosłymi i pobłażliwymi spojrzeniami, które Dorcas w normalnych okolicznościach bardzo szybko by odczytała, ale teraz krzyczało przez nią zbyt wiele podniecenia.

— James, dlaczego nie idziesz życzyć Lily sto lat? – zapytała, popychając go na koniec kolejki. Potter wyglądał na trochę speszonego, ale do Dorcas nic nie zdawało się docierać. Zanim popchnęła i Hestię, ta sama rzuciła chłodne: „Trafię sama" i przepchała się przez tłum pierwszoklasistów, zmierzając w stronę Franka, Chrisa i Jaydena.

Dorcas została sama z Syriuszem. Nie chciało jej się nawet udawać, że nie było to jej celem od początku.

— I co? – zapytała z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią ze zmęczeniem.

— Nie będę się zgrywać, że wiem, o co ci znowu chodzi, Meadowes.

— O parowanie! – syknęła, zerkając za siebie, jakby z obawy, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje. – Namyśliłeś się już?

— Jakie parowanie? – jęknął, sięgając do kieszeni po papierosa. Dorcas poczuła się urażona, że traktuje ją z takim dystansem. Aż nim potrząsnęła dla większego efektu. Syriusz zaklął, bo zachłysnął się przez nią dymem.

— Lilki i Jamesa?

Syriusz kasłał dalej, wyzywając Meadowes od najgorszych.

— Po co mamy ich parować?

— Pewnie po to, żeby byli razem – zaproponowała, puszczając mu oczko. Syriusz spojrzał na nią jak na idiotkę.

— A nie są?

W normalnych okolicznościach Dorcas zapewne zirytowałyby te komentarze, ale dzisiaj miała za dobry humor i mogła być bardziej pobłażliwa dla Syriusza i jego czarnego, ironicznego humoru.

— Wchodzisz w to, prawda?

Black machnął ręką, ciskając niedopałek na podłogę. Uśmiechnął się sceptycznie, a na jego policzki wkradły się dołeczki. Dorcas coś ścisnęło w okolicach pępka. Podskoczyła, dając upust swojej radości. Chichocząc i skacząc, niemal nie zauważyła, że Syriusz powoli oddala się od niej i znika w tym samym miejscu, gdzie wcześniej James i Hestia. Meadowes nie dała za wygraną.

— Gdzie ty idziesz?! – krzyknęła, podbiegając w jego kierunku.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się na wpół ironicznie, na wpół łobuzersko.

— Życzyć naszej Miss Perfect sto lat.

Dorcas zachichotała. Kiedy tylko Syriusz zniknął w tłumie, aż wrzasnęła z radości.

 _Wiedziała, że jej posłucha._

Po życzeniach Syriusza Lily straciła resztki cierpliwości i udając silne wzruszenie, uciekła przed pozostałymi imprezowiczami do swojego dormitorium. Już na klatce schodowej schowała bawełnianą chusteczkę Jamesa do kieszeni i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, że tak łatwo nabrała całą ekipę.

Nie chciała psuć wszystkim zabawy, ale naprawdę nie miała siły na świętowanie. Tu nie chodziło nawet o Doriana, o jej nastrój, o Jo, o ściąganie, o Zmieniacz Czasu czy o zmęczenie. Nie chodziło też o to, że Lily raczej nie była imprezowym typem. Po prostu miała wrażenie, że trafiła z deszczu pod rynnę, a raczej – że popadła ze skrajności w skrajność. Z jednej strony dzisiaj rano poczuła okropną gorycz bycia zapomnianym i pominiętym, ale z drugiej… to całe widowisko wokół jej osoby też nie było zbytnio przez nią pożądane.

Kiedy przyglądała się Pięknościom i innym okropnym, fałszywym osobom, które udawały tego wieczora jej koleżanki, tak fatalnie się przed nią płaszczyły i podlizywały… byle tylko móc brać udział w _jej imprezie…_ zbierało jej się na wymioty. Szkoda, że jej przyjaciele nigdy nie potrafili znaleźć złotego środka – albo zupełnie ją pomijali, albo robili przesadny cyrk wokół jej osoby.

 _Ciekawe czy kiedyś po prostu spędzimy mile czas w skromnym towarzystwie,_ pomyślała, wpadając do dormitorium numer cztery.

Zrezygnowana, padła na swoje łóżko i pozwoliła Gladiusowi wskoczyć sobie na kolana. Z uczuciem pogłaskała jego kudłaty łebek, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. _Zdecydowanie_ nie miała w co się ubrać, bo nie uznawała sukienek i – będąc perfekcyjnie szczerą – to nawet żadnej nie miała. Podobnie sprawa tyczyła się spódniczek, o ile nie liczyć tych do mundurka. Dorcas zapewne uznała, że na dzisiejszy wieczór Lily pożyczy sobie jakiś ciuszek od niej lub Emmeliny, ale obydwie dziewczyny były dużo wyższe i w związku z tym zamiast sukienek oczom Evans ukazywały się habity i togi. Z kolei Marlena była zupełnie innej budowy niż drobna, chuderlawa Lily, ubrań Mary dotykać jej nie wolno, a Hestia miała zbyt _ekstrawagancki_ gust. To nie tak, że nie próbowała – bardzo szybko (i pobieżnie) przejrzała najbardziej eleganckie propozycje – ale naprawdę nie mogła znaleźć nic dla siebie.

Trudno. Wola boża.

Nie pójdzie.

Z wahaniem otworzyła drzwi swojej szafy, aby przebrać się w szlafrok i zaszyć w łazience. Miała nadzieję, że nikt jej tam nie znajdzie do końca wieczora. I raptem… przeżyła pierwszy szok.

Wszystkie jej ciuchy zniknęły. Nie było niczego – ani jej dzwonów, ani wszystkich koszulek z wyzywającymi napisami, ani ukochanej katanki ani nawet – słodki Merlinie, broń! – ciężkich, wojskowych glanów z czerwonymi sznurówkami.

Był za to liścik.

 _Pościel łóżko._

— Że co?!

Zaiste, ciężko było zareagować Lily inaczej. Jej myśli pędziły galopem po jej głowie, niemal uciekając uszami, a kolejne wnioski pojawiały się i wymykały. Po pierwsze, ktoś grzebał w jej szafie. Po drugie, ktoś dotykał jej ubrań i je gdzieś schował – może wyrzucił, a może nawet zniszczył. Po trzecie, ktoś wydawał jej rozkazy, w dodatku rozkazy takie absurdalne jak…

— GLADIUS! – syknęła Lily, kiedy kotek wskoczył przekornie na łóżko i podrapał jej rozrzuconą pościel. — NIE, mały! Nie będziemy się bawić z…

Aż wstrzymała dech, kiedy niesforny – ale kochany – kot drapiąc i przeciągając się na jej łóżku, zrzucił jakiś pakunek, najwyraźniej schowany pod kołdrą.

 _Pościel łóżko._

Lily podbiegła do paczki, zanim Gladius zdołał na nią wskoczyć i kontynuować plan ostrzenia pazurów. Podniosła ją tuż przed skokiem kota, tak, że ich spojrzenia – dwie pary zielonych migdałków – łypnęły na siebie ostrzegawczo.

 _Coś czuję, że dojdziemy do porozumienia._

— Chociaż jesteś zwykłym szpiegiem Pottera – mruknęła, głaszcząc kota raz jeszcze.

Paczka była bardzo długa – niemal wzrostu Lily, cienka i miękka. Przewiązana została ozdobną wstążka, a zapakowana niedbale w papier z…

— Jelenie? – zachichotała.

Pośpiesznie rozdarła papier i zerknęła do środka. Niemal natychmiast padła na łóżko.

Znalazła w środku piękną, elegancką, szmaragdową sukienkę, nieco zbyt obcisłą jak na jej gust i zbyt bogato zdobioną, z ogromnym, nieprzyzwoitym dekoltem i odkrytymi plecami, ale mimo wszystko – piękną. Materiał przyjemnie ugniatał się w palcach, a wetknięte w dekolt kamienie (przypominające diamenty), mieniły się na srebrzysto w blasku świec.

Oprócz sukni wieczorowej w paczce znajdował się również elegancki stanik bez ramiączek. Pasował do sukni (i był jedynym stanikiem bez ramiączek, jakim Lily dysponowała), ale dziewczyna obawiała się, że dorzucono go do paczki w ramach żartu.

 _Ciekawe tylko, kto znał mój rozmiar._

Ledwie uwolniła sukienkę z krępującego ją papieru, już znalazła odpowiedź na swoje – raczek retoryczne – pytanie. Ze środka wyleciała mała karteczka zapisana niedbałym, ale na swój sposób znajomym i czytelnym, pismem:

 _Nie musisz dziękować, księżniczko._

 _Uniżony sługa,_

 _-J.P._

Dwie minuty później Lily przyglądała się sobie w lustrze łazienki, będąc na pograniczu wybuchu płaczu.

Każda dziewczyna bowiem, nawet taka, która uważa to za stratę czasu, lubi się czasem wystroić – włożyć piękną sukienkę, upiąć włosy w nowy sposób, zaszaleć z biżuterią – i poczuć się jak prawdziwa księżniczka. Lily tego wieczora nie poszła na łatwiznę – chciała naprawdę zostać największym wydarzeniem swojego przyjęcia, dlatego po raz pierwszy od zawsze spróbowała takich rzeczy jak widoczny makijaż, wytworne upięcie włosów i ćwiczenie uwodzicielskich uśmiechów. Śmiała się, sama nie wiedząc czemu, próbowała nowych rzeczy, i głaskała Gladiusa, który sprytnie wskoczył na jedną z szafek i łasił się o pieszczoty.

Ludzie przez te wszystkie stulecia wynaleźli wystarczającą liczbę odstresowujących rzeczy – jak papierosy, muzyka, _Coronation Street_ i kreskówki. Nic z tego jednak, nigdy _,_ nie zastąpi uczucia, kiedy dziewczyna widząc siebie w lustrze, zdaje sobie sprawę, że osiągnęła właśnie apogeum swojego naturalnego piękna.

Wtedy wszystkie problemy odchodzą w zapomnienie – zupełnie jakby idealna aparycja mogła je pokonać. To samo spotkało Lily – wychodząc z dormitorium nie myślała już wcale o Jo, McGonagall i nielegalnie zdanej transmutacji, o „integracji umysłów", o Jamesie, Dorianie i Mary. Żaden dotąd spędzający sen z powiek problem nie wydawał jej się już istotny.

No, może z wyjątkiem tego, czy jej „uniżony sługa" będzie zadowolony ze swojej inwestycji.

─ Pamiętasz faceta, który cię kupił, Gladius? – mruknęła, drapiąc kota za uszkiem. – Szopa na głowie, okulary, banan na twarzy… ─ jej zwinne palce zjechały w dół, drapiąc kota pod brodą.

Kot zamiauczał albo na potwierdzenie, albo z przyjemności.

Lily uśmiechnęła się. Osobiście wolała pierwszą wersję.

─ _Doskonale –_ szepnęła. – Wiesz, dzisiaj jest dzień, który zapamięta, jako najpiękniejszy w swoim życiu.

* * *

 **L** ily zeszła po schodach z dormitoriów najbardziej dostojnym krokiem, na jaki było ją stać. W normalnym świecie, normalnym życiu i normlanym dniu – zapewne nikt z zajętego sobą tłumem nikt nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi. Tym razem jednak magia jej wyglądu, tej kreacji oraz towarzyszącego jej dzielnie Gladiusa zrobiły swoje – cały Pokój Wspólny momentalnie zamilkł, zamarł i wypuścił ze świstem powietrze.

A potem rozległy się wiwaty i gwizdy.

Lily rozejrzała się dyskretnie w poszukiwaniu „uniżonego sługi", ale James – tak samo zresztą jak Syriusz – albo gdzieś się ulotnili, albo bardzo skutecznie schowali. Bardzo widoczni byli za to chłopcy z siódmej klasy oraz grupka gwiżdżących Krukonów z jej roku (łącznie z Luisem Hayesem, kto by się spodziewał).

 _Dziwne uczucie,_ pomyślała Lily, kręcąc głową na ich popisy.

Ledwo postawiła stopę na podłodze komnaty, już podleciał do niej Chris Wood – chłopak, który na co dzień należał do czołówki tych okazujących jej niechęć. Był to umięśniony i odrobinę misiowaty osiłek, zawieszony w prawach uczniach za ostatnie złamanie ręki Syriuszowi na boisku Quidditcha.

 _Nie wierzę._

— Można prosić? – zapytał, napinając mięśnie. Lily aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

Rozejrzała się po Pokoju Wspólnym. Wszyscy zaproszeni chichotali teraz, puszczając do niej oczko. Niektórzy zakładali się, inni gwizdali albo rzucali komentarze w stylu: „Będzie kosz, Wood!". W tym tłumie Lily odnalazła Hestię. Dziewczyna stała z boku sali, podpierając się o ścianę. Szybko odwzajemniła spojrzenie Lily, uśmiechnęła się do niej i udała, że wymiotuje. Evansównę bardzo to rozbawiło. Zaczęła dziękować Merlinowi, że istnieje taka osoba jak Jonesówna – nie tylko ze względu na ten sygnał, ale również dlatego, że przyniosła jej na myśl pewną osobę, która zasłużyła najbardziej na pierwszy taniec z jubilatką.

― Dziękuję – powiedziała bardzo głośno. Chrisowi zrzedła mina. – Ale pierwszy taniec należy się mojemu bratu.

— Na trykot Merlina – jęknęła Hestia kilka metrów dalej. – A myślałam, że powie o tobie, Jimmy.

— Chase Reagan jak zwykle podbiera nam najlepszy towar – skomentował Syriusz, dając kuzynce sójkę w bok. Hestia spojrzała na niego krytycznie.

James zaśmiał się pod nosem. Wbrew podejrzeniom Hestii, cieszył się z tego, że Lily przestała głupio ignorować Chase'a. Dzięki ostatnim czasom, coraz bardziej przepełnionych jej obecnością, James nauczył się mentalności i rozumowania dziewczyny. Jeszcze na początku roku szkolnego głowił się nad jej zachowaniem, zastanawiał, co jest przyczyną takiej oziębłości i udawanego zahartowania, teraz już potrafił przewidywać reakcje Lily, a także miał względne pojęcie na temat jej poglądów, uczuć i postaw.

Podczas nawiązywania znajomości z pewną osobą, u Lily występowały cztery etapy w zachowaniu, które kiedyś James odczuł na własnej skórze, a teraz dosięgły Chase'a. Najpierw była chłodna życzliwość, dystans i takt w początkowych rozmowach, i ogromna powściągliwość. Następnie, jeśli z tego etapu Lily wyrabiała sobie pozytywne zdanie o tej osobie, stawała się bardzo zmienna – od okazywania sympatii po wieczne wyrzuty i przytyki. Potem Lily, przerażona, że zaczyna niebezpiecznie się do kogoś zbliżać, gwałtownie zrywała znajomość, żeby jakiś czas później dojść do wniosku, że popełniła błąd, co rozpoczynało fazę czwartą.

— To dobrze, że Lily nareszcie zaczęła się otwierać na ludzi – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Hestii i Syriusza. Tamci jednak poczuli się zobligowani, by odpowiedzieć jakoś na tę uwagę.

— Na ciebie się do tej pory nie otworzyła, Rogasiu?

James zastanowił się przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział:

— Nie wiem, czy się nie otworzyła… — oblizał wargi. – Jeśli chodzi o mnie i Lily, to nieco bardziej skomplikowane… ja sam się już pogubiłem.

— Może pomożemy ci się w tym połapać? – zaproponowała Hestia.

James szczerze w to wątpił. Muzyka rozbrzmiała ponownie, wibrując w powietrzu prostym, tanecznym rytmem. Kolejne pary wychodziły na parkiet, otaczając rodzeństwo Evansów półokręgami, co patrzą od góry przypominało gigantycznego węża ludzi.

Lily stała na podeście, jej buty wystukiwały podobny rytm do piosenki. Chase trzymał ją w pasie, wertując ssącym, niemal bolesnym, wzrokiem urażonego.

— Podoba ci się tu? – zapytała gardłowym głosem, modląc się, że Chase potraktuje ją z wyrozumiałością. Zamiast niej na twarzy Chase'a rozbłysnął wyraz niedowierzania i zdezorientowania.

— Impreza dopiero się zaczęła, A.B.

Chłopak uniósł rękę nad głowę Lily. Dziewczyna wykonała elegancki piruet, lądując prosto w ramionach Reagana. Obydwoje byli bardzo dobrymi tancerzami, tak samo zresztą jak Ethan Evans, emerytowany aktor musicalowy. Lily uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie.

— Nie o tym mówię… chodzi mi o szkołę… wiesz, o to czy… czy podoba cię w…

Chase przyglądał jej się z takim wyrzutem i gorzkim rozbawieniem, że Lily aż ścisnęło w gardle. _Zasłużyłam sobie na to,_ pomyślała, zaklinając swój ośli upór i dziwne obiekcje w stosunku do Chase'a. To zabawne - przez cały miesiąc znajdywała milion wymówek, którymi usprawiedliwiała sumienie i tłumaczyła sobie, dlaczego unika Chase'a jak ognia – a teraz zapomniała o nich wszystkich, zostają jedynie z uczuciem palącego wstydu.

Rozmowy z Chase'em były trudne – ich nowa sytuacja była trudna – a Lily zachowała się jak tchórz, nie próbując się z nimi zmierzyć.

— A zresztą… to już chyba i tak… — westchnęła, unikając jego wzroku.

Chase jeszcze raz uniósł rękę, umożliwiając jej piruet, tak, że wrócili do poprzedniego dystansu na długość ramienia. Czekał cierpliwie, aż Lily wysłowi się i wytłumaczy, dlaczego traktowała go jak powietrze od początku semestru. To była jedna z jego największych zalet – nigdy pochopnie nie oceniał, dopóki nie poznał punktu widzenia drugiej strony. Dzisiaj również wstrzymał się przed nagonką na Evans i pozwolił jej uprzednio powiedzieć coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

Niestety, Lily tym razem nawet nie próbowała siebie wybronić.

— Przepraszam – powiedziała po prostu. – Nawaliłam… zresztą jak zwykle – oblizała nerwowo wargi. Tempo piosenki zwolniło, a wszystkie otaczające ich pary zbliżyły się do siebie, delikatnie kołysząc się z nogi na nogę. Chase złapał Lily w pasie, a ta przerzuciła mu ręce na barki. W dalszym ciągu unikała jednak jego wzroku. — Ja… cholera, nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Bałam się, że coś się miedzy nami zepsuje… i tak się zepsuło, ale… no wiesz, to było głupie. Poza tym miałam dziwną sytuację z Jamesem i… chyba oddaliłam się przez to od wszystkich… cały czas jest dziwnie, no więc… więc dlatego cały czas jest… krępująco. Krępująco z Jamesem i… krępująco z innymi?

Roześmiała się nerwowo.

 _Sto punktów za elokwencję, Lily._

Czując coraz większe zażenowanie, dziewczyna po prostu odpuściła, zdając się na miłosierdzie Chase'a. Przedłużające się milczenie dusiło ją i kąsało, i paliło w głowie.

— Zakład? – zdziwiła się Hestia, odrywając spojrzenie od tańca Chase'a i Lily. – Masz z nią zakład?

— To bardziej TRAKTAT niż zakład – wzruszył ramionami James. – Omówiliśmy dokładnie, jak zachowywać się w swoim towarzystwie.

Syriusz sięgnął po najbliższą butelkę Kremowego Piwa. Zdawało się, że przysłuchuje się rozmowie, ale jego wzrok był tak nieobecny, a zatracanie w piciu tak wymowne, że James na chwilę zapomniał o jego obecności.

— Najpierw były trzy warunki.

Hestia kiwnęła głową, udając zrozumienie. James znał ją jednak wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, co o tym myśli – _dziecinada._

 _Cudownie,_ pomyślał gorzko. _Nawet HESTIA uznała mnie za dziwaka._

— Po pierwsze – mieliśmy być przyjaciółmi – ciągnął. – Nie wolno było robić niczego, co… nieprzyjacielskie.

— Rozumiem, że Evans zabroniła chodzić ze sobą za rączkę – wtrącił Syriusz, chichocząc sam do siebie – ale w jej opinii w kodeks przyjaźni wchodzą regularne sypianie u siebie.

— Piżama party musi być – potaknęła Hestia, trącając Jamesa w ramię, żeby kontynuował. – A poza tym?

— No więc czysty platonizm – uściślił James. – Żadnego dotykania, żadnego flirtowania. A poza tym mieliśmy być _przyjaźni_ i… no cóż, nie prowokować się nawzajem.

— Odpadłbym na tym etapie – odezwał się Syriusz. – Dzień bez wkurzania Evans… — pociągnął potężny łyk z butelki – …dzień stracony.

— Poszedłeś na coś takiego? – zdziwiła się Hestia. – To brzmi jakby Lily kompletnie panikowała i próbowała zaprzeczyć, że między wami kiedykolwiek do czegoś doszło. A ten TRAKTAT umożliwił jej kompletne…

— Wycięcie Jimmy'ego z jej perfekt życia, perfekt prefekt?

— Syriuszu, może poszedłbyś zaprosić Larissę do tańca?

— Hestia, może pogadałabyś z Jaydenem?

Dziewczyna zignorowała uwagę i poprosiła Jamesa, żeby kontynuował.

— Wiecie… macie rację w wielu kwestiach – westchnął – ale wtedy mogłem pójść na kompromis, byle tylko nie rozmawiała z Chamberlainem. Mogłem poświęcić cały mój postęp… no wiecie, w…

— …w dobieraniu się do niej? – podpowiedział Syriusz. Hestia syknęła.

— A dlaczego właściwie nie lubimy Doriana? – zapytała niepozornie. James i Syriusz wymienili zmęczone spojrzenia.

W tym momencie piosenka dobiegła końca, a odpowiedzialny za muzykę Peter, wybrał skoczny, latynoski kawałek, mieszający angielski z hiszpańskim lub portugalskim.

Lily nie chciała zmieniać partnera przez kilka pierwszych piosenek, tym bardziej, że Chase miał wyborne umiejętności taneczne i potrafili się razem zgrać. Dlatego kiedy zmieniła się piosenka, dziewczyna podała do niego rękę, spodziewając się, że złapie ją nieco lżej i przygotuje się na o wiele bardziej dynamiczny układ, ale Chase zinterpretował to inaczej lub po prostu wykorzystał nadarzającą się okazję. Westchnął, spojrzał na nią z figlarnym błyskiem w oczach i zapytał spokojnie:

— Byłbym skończonym dupkiem, gdybym nie przyjął twoich przeprosin, zważywszy, że masz urodziny, no nie?

Lily roześmiała się perliście, kiwając głową.

— Skończony dupek byłoby i tak bardzo łagodnym określeniem.

Chase parsknął. Jedną rękę posadził na jej talii, a drugą zgiął, formując w powietrzu pół ramy. Lily natomiast położyła jedną rękę na jego ramieniu, a drugą zamknęła ramę. Obydwoje dali się porwać szybkiemu tempu, mieszance popularnej muzyki z rytmem flamenco, śmiejąc się i dowcipkując. W pewnym momencie Lily wygięła się, oparłszy plecy o ramię Chase'a, a ten nachylił się i szepnął zmysłowo:

— To teraz może porozmawiamy o tobie i Potterze, co?

Muzyka utrudniała rozmowę, dlatego Hestia, James i Syriusz musieli do siebie krzyczeć. Jakiś chłopak podszedł do nich, chcąc zaprosić dziewczynę na parkiet, ale ta odesłała go z kwitkiem. Na jakieś dziewięć miesięcy miała dość tańców, flirtów i chłopców w ogóle.

— Pozwól, że podsumuję – zaproponowała Hestia, wpatrując się niepewnie w Jamesa. – Wasz układ miał dwa etapy. Najpierw obiecaliście sobie, że będziecie dla siebie przyjaźni, będziecie utrzymywać platoniczne stosunki oraz że zachowacie standardy uprzejmości dla waszych wzajemnych znajomych – na przykład ty dla Chamberlaina, a Lily dla Mary. No i oczywiście nie mogliście kręcić z nikim na boku.

Chłopak potaknął.

— Ty obiecałeś jej, że zdradzisz szczegóły wady mózgu McDonald i Chamberlaina, jeśli przegrasz – zabrał głos Syriusz – a ona, że zerwie kontakt ze swoim byłym.

Potaknięcie.

— Układ trwał, dopóki Syriusz nie zamknął was w cieplarni.

Potaknięcie (i parsknięcie śmiechem).

— Wtedy Evans doszła do wniosku, że zawieszacie zakład… i podczas tego zawieszenia dała upust swoim emocjom i się z tobą przespała.

— Syriuszu, ona wcale…

— Przed Hogsmeade – przerwała mu Hestia – chciałeś wznowić układ, ale na trochę innych zasadach. Tym razem, jeśli Lily by przegrała, musiałaby się z tobą umówić.

James uśmiechnął się bezwstydnie.

Dokładnie ten sam uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Chase'a Reagana, kiedy wsłuchiwał się w rewelacje swoje siostry, mieszające się z hiszpańskimi słowami piosenki.

— Ale ty zdążałaś wykiwać Pottera, wykorzystałaś „zawieszenie układu" i umówiłaś się do Hogsmeade z Chamberlainem – roześmiał się. Lily zarumieniła się od stóp do głów.

— To nie był dobry pomysł – wzdrygnęła się. – Ale James wcale nie był lepszy! Umówił się z Mary.

— Bo mu kazałaś – roześmiał się Reagan.

Lily otworzyła usta, żeby gorączkowo zaprzeczyć, ale ostatecznie je zamknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że niestety – ale tak właśnie było.

— I nie wiesz teraz, czy układ obowiązuje nadal czy nie? – domyśliła się Hestia. James pokiwał głową. Syriusz parsknął.

— Oczywiście, że obowiązuje. Jak myślisz, dlaczego to jest takie niesprecyzowane i tajemnicze? – zapytał retorycznie. – Evans przegrywa. Udaje, że zakładu nie ma, a kiedy ty… wpadniesz w wir emocji, nagle zmieni zdanie, powie, że układ był i jest rzeczą świętą, i każe ci się spowiadać.

— Moim zdaniem ten układ jest bardzo toksyczny i nierówny – powiedziała szczerze Hestia. – No bo naprawdę, James? Powiedziałeś dziewczynie, którą lubisz, że ma przestać rozmawiać z byłym chłopakiem, bo jest zły i nikczemny, ale nie podałeś jej żadnych powodów, dlaczego. Kiedy ta sama się o nie upomniała, zaproponowałeś jej konkurs, na którym może wygrać twoje zaufanie albo i nie?

— A moim zdaniem ten układ – toksyczny i nierówny, jak powiedziała nasza piękna Hestia – idealnie pasuje do Evans i Jimmy'ego. Ich związek od początku był toksyczny, nierówny i dziwny.

— Nie chce cię tutaj urazić, A.B – powiedział w tym samym czasie Chase Reagan – ale twój układ z Jamesem jest trochę… toksyczny? No wiesz… wypytywałaś go o byłą dziewczynę, wykorzystałaś fakt, że nie lubi Doriana, i wkręciłaś go w wielki wyścig. Ten wyścig był dla niego bardzo korzystny, dlatego sprytnym przekrętem zmusiłaś go do obiecania ci czegoś… do _powiedzenia_ ci czegoś, czego… no, ewidentnie nie ma ochoty mówić?

— James taki jest – wzruszyła ramionami Lily. – Jak nie prośbą, to na siłę.

Chase wysłał jej wymowne spojrzenie.

— Macie ten układ dalej czy już nie?

Lily wzruszyła ramionami. Już dawno pogubiła się w tym wszystkim, a James, który nagle postanowił się od niej zdystansować, bynajmniej nie ułatwiał sytuacji.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Myślisz, że powinnam dalej się w to bawić?

Chase zaprzeczył.

W tym czasie Hestia i Syriusz analizowali wszystkie dowody na to, że układ jest aktualny oraz kontradowody, które miały obalić jego istnienie. James słuchał ich uważnie, ale nie ukrywał, że nie dostrzega sensu w hipotetycznym gdybaniu. Wyprostował się i zapytał dobitnie, sprowadzając swoich kuzynów do porządku:

— Załóżmy, że jednak obowiązuje. Nie, Syriuszu, nie przerywaj – musimy coś założyć! Czy powinienem dalej się w to bawić czy nie?

Hestia i Syriusz wymienili spojrzenia. Od razu poznali, że w tym jednym mają identyczne zdanie.

Pokiwali głowami twierdząco.

* * *

 **J** o udało się dostać do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów bez zbędnego szumu ani rozlewu krwi. Sprytnie przemknęła tuż obok jakiegoś podpitego Puchona, który znał hasło i nie kontaktował na tyle, żeby zorientować się, że diabeł w spódnicy i postrach tego zamku, Jo Prewett, za jego pośrednictwem dostaje się na imprezę Lily Evans. Szczęście dla niego, że tym razem dziewczyna była zanadto poruszona, by zajmować głowę działaniami tak małostkowymi i podejmowanymi jedynie z nudów, jak psucie Evans urodzin.

Wchodząc do Pokoju Wspólnego, czuła się nieco speszona. W czerwonej, klaustrofobicznej i kompletnie nieprzystosowanej do imprez na taką skalę komnacie, roiła się masa ludzi wszelkiego pokroju. Urocze blondyneczki z graczami Qudditcha wirowali na parkiecie, a niektórzy z nich organizowali pojedynki alkoholowe. Niezależne indywidualistki oraz wąska grupka mózgowców przysiadła na kanapach i sączyła jakiś wykwintny trunek, jak burbon czy gin. Nawet garstka szarych myszek i autsajderów zasmakowała tego wieczoru odrobinę życia. Cały ten tłum ściskał się na wystawionym parkiecie albo zaszywał się skromnymi grupkami w ciemnych zakamarkach pokoju, wystrojonego raczej na kinderparty niż na szaloną siedemnastkę. Wirujące na parkiecie pary przypominały ogniste, wielobarwne konstelacje gwiazd na czerwonym niebie.

Jo przemknęła niezauważalnie, mijając szereg osób od dziury w portrecie do parkietu ustawionego na środku pokoju. Wytężyła wszystkie zmysły, a przede wszystkim wytężyła umysł, starając się przecedzić dziesiątki obijających się o tę salę myśli jak przez sitko, i dotrzeć do tych najbardziej znajomych i najbliżej z nią zespolonych. Nawiązanie kontaktu mentalnego z Lily nie było najłatwiejsze w takim hałasie.

Los uśmiechnął się w końcu do Jo i udało jej się odnieść minimalne zwycięstwo. Po prawdzie, wcale nie znalazła jubilatki, ale kogoś z jej bliskiego otoczenia, kto bez wątpienia miał swój wkład we wciąż dojrzewającym planie.

Hestia Jones siedziała na kanapie obok obściskującej się pary z Hufflepuffu i popijała coś, co chyba nie było alkoholem, tylko jakimś kompotem. Dziewczyna bardzo szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że Jo ją obserwuje, i równie szybko doszła do wniosku, że to nie może oznaczać nic dobrego. Poderwała się na równe nogi, trącając przypadkiem łokciem Clemence Grant i dość szybkim, ale jednak nie rozpaczliwym, krokiem rozpoczęła ucieczkę. Jo wywróciła oczami i ruszyła za nią. Musiała zagnać ją w jakieś ustronne miejsce, najlepiej na klatkę schodową dormitoriów, a to raczej nie będzie trudne zadanie – Hestia bowiem zamiast chować się w tłumie ludzi, próbowała zgubić Jo i zamknąć się w jakimś azylu. Kiedy wbiegła na schody łączące dormitoria męskie, Jo jedynie roześmiała się w głowie i ruszyła, by dotrzymać jej towarzystwa.

— Hestia! – krzyknęła na schodach, a jej głos zadudnił echem pośród murów. – Czy ty przede mną uciekasz?

— Jestem zajęta – odparła Hestia, odwracając głowę w jej kierunku.

Wyglądała na chorą albo wykończoną – miała podkrążone oczy, bladą i cienką skórę przez którą przebijały się fioletowo-niebieskie naczynka, i matowe, wysuszone włosy. Jo prawie poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, że zawraca jej głowę. _Prawie._

— To zajmie momencik – obiecała Jo, cmokając z zadowoleniem. – I nic nie poczujesz.

Hestia przystanęła. Jej twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej blada i papirusowa, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe.

— Al…

Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Oczy otwarły jej się szeroko, źrenice rozszerzyły, a nogi ugięły, kiedy Jo złapała ją za ramię i wbiła w nie paznokieć. Czuła jak Hestia robi się coraz bardziej wiotka i bezsilna, jak jej wzrok staje się pusty i nieprzytomny. Białka w oczach jej zniknęły, a źrenica rozrosła się na tyle, że całkowicie przysłoniła ciepłą, brązową tęczówkę. Jo trzymała dziewczynę o mlecznobiałej cerze i czarnym spojrzeniu, i chociaż przymknęła oczy, bo nienawidziła oglądać swoich ofiar podczas _piętnowania,_ podświadomie wiedziała, co z Hestią się dzieje i zdawała sobie sprawę, że ona, Jo, wygląda bardzo podobnie.

Jo zobaczyła pod ciemnymi powiekami sceny jak wymalowane, przewijała kolejne zwoje myślowe i wspomnienia, szukała, przeglądała i gubiła się w mentalności Hestii, a jej wewnętrzny głos powtarzał uparcie: _Zmieniacz Czasu, Zmieniacz Czasu, Zmieniacz Czasu_ , zupełnie jak wyszukiwarka. Jo miała wrażenie, że głowa zaraz jej eksploduje, tonęła w chaosie nieuporządkowanych emocji i bodźców, powoli zatracała się w nieswoich obawach, troskach i nadziejach, traciła poczucie czasu i własnej tożsamości. _Zmieniacz Czasu._

Ukazał on się jej wreszcie, chociaż urywek świadomości był bardzo krótki i mętny. Dormitorium, mała szkatułka z inkrustowanym centaurem. To były jej wszystkie wskazówki, jej cała mapa.

Jo całą siłą woli zamknęła dopływ myśli Hestii, uprzednio odcedzając je od swoich własnych, a puściwszy jej ramię, omal nie upadła. Poczuła, że jej źrenice wracają do ludzkich rozmiarów, że żyły chowają się za skórą. Otworzyła oczy z wysiłkiem. Hestia stała bez ruchu, z pustym wzrokiem. Wyglądała jakby popadła w katatonię. Jo przełknęła głośno ślinę i ponownie umieściła swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu, tym razem w zgoła innym celu.

— Teraz zejdziesz na dół, będziesz się bawić i tańczyć, i o wszystkim zapomnisz – zaczęła, omal nie krztusząc się powietrzem. – Rozumiesz?

Hestia nie odpowiedziała. Jej głowa drgnęła prawie niezauważalnie w dół, a potem uniosła się w górę. _Kiwnięcie._ Znakomicie.

— Dzięki – powiedziała niedbale, i odwróciła się na pięcie.

Gorsza część planu była już za nią. Teraz musiała znaleźć tylko Evans – i Zmieniacz Czasu – a potem skontaktować się jakoś z Isaakiem. Miała nadzieję, że chłopak sam wyjdzie z inicjatywą i wyślę do niej sowę do jutra, bo w innym wypadku Jo musiała działać w pojedynkę – a wątpiła, że przy jej parszywym szczęściu uda im się wyjść z tego bez szwanku.

Zbiegła w dół schodów i otrzepała ręce, tak jak wynajęty zabójca po zrobieniu swojej roboty; a potem zaczęła szukać Lily. Udało jej się to szybciej niż przypuszczała. Evans razem z Meadowes stały przy bufecie i opychały się ciastkami, zataczając się ze śmiechu. Jo szybko ruszyła w ich kierunku.

— …nie uważasz, że to bardzo urocze z jego strony? – doszedł do niej natarczywy głosik Dorcas.

— Może i uważam, ale to i tak niczego nie zmienia.

— Ale może chociaż…

Jo podeszła na tyle blisko, żeby klepnąć Lily w plecy i wrzasnąć: „NAJLEPSZEGO!". Dziewczyny natychmiast przerwały swoją pogaduszkę o wspaniałości Jamesa Pottera (Jo nie musiała nawet zaglądać im do głów, żeby wiedzieć, kto jest obiektem ich wynurzeń), Lily zbladła niemal do poziomu Hestii, a Dorcas rozdziawiła usta jak ryba. Jo odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszając przesadnie biodrami ruszyła w kierunku klatki schodowej do dormitoriów dziewcząt.

Lily cała zdrętwiała. Spojrzała nerwowo na Dorcas, zastanawiając się, jaką wymyśleć wymówkę, by czym prędzej udać się do dormitorium, tak, by nie zostać powiązaną z Jo. Przeklinała w myślach i wysyłała te myśli do Prewett, która powinna już dawno uspokoić swoją chroniczną potrzebę zwracania na siebie uwagi. _Nawet w moje urodziny._

 _Przestań zrzędzić,_ odpowiedziała Jo. _Bo powiem Jamesowi, że nazwałaś go „uroczym"._

Lily parsknęła, czego Jo (raczej) nie mogła usłyszeć. Odwróciła głowę w stronę Dorcas, powoli otrząsającej się z szoku po dziwnym przywitaniu panny Prewett.

— Kto ją tutaj zaprosił! – pisnęła, kręcąc głową. – To… to jest po prostu…

— Wyproszę ją – zadeklarowała się Lily, z nerwów chwytając pierwszą lepszą babeczkę. Cytrynowa. Słodki Merlinie, to nie było nawet zabawne.

Dorcas założyła ręce na piersi i zaczęła narzekać na brak kultury Ślizgonów i gatunku człowiek rozumny w ogóle; a zajęło ją to na tyle, że Lily bez skrupułów odwróciła się na pięcie, nadgryzła babeczkę, gotowa, by dogonić Jo i przemówić jej do rozsądku, gdy nagle…

— Oj! – roześmiał się James, kiedy Lily uderzyła prosto w jego pierś. – Przepraszam, księżniczko.

Cytrynowa babeczka wypadła jej z ręki, kiedy spojrzała w oczy Jamesa. Wyglądała bardzo dziwnie, jakby się rozchorowała.

— Wisisz mi jeden taniec, wiesz ch…?

— Wiem, wiem! – odparła przesadnie entuzjastycznie, kładąc Jamesowi ręce na barki. Chłopak aż się speszył. – Zatańczę z tobą, nawet kilka razy, ale za chwilę, dobra? – zrobiła dwa kroki, nerwowo rozglądając się po Dorcas i Jamesie, jakby z obawy, że któreś z nich ją zatrzyma. – Pójdę do toalety.

— No… jak musisz – wzruszył ramionami James, patrząc na Lily z pewnym dystansem. Dziewczyna roześmiała się nerwowo. Zaklęła, kiedy cofając się wdepnęła w cytrynową babeczkę. _Cudownie._

Zaczerwieniła się i pędem ruszyła w stronę tłumu. Dorcas zbyt zaskoczona nagłym przybyciem Jamesa, zupełnie zapomniała o Jo.

— Widziałeś może Syriusza? – zapytała, nadgryzając ciastko kokosowe.

— Do usług, _mademoiselle –_ szepnął cichy głos, łapiąc Dorcas w pasie, aż pisnęła.

James uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela z pewnym wysiłkiem. Pomimo tego, że oficjalnie wcale się na siebie nie gniewali, a sprawa Snape'a, zdjęć i Regulusa poszła w zapomnienie, istniał pomiędzy nimi jakiś dziwny, nieprzyjemny i duszący dystans, jak blizna po sporze. Jedynie upłynięcie pewnego czasu warunkowało zniknięcie tego dystansu, tej dziwnej żelaznej zasłony pomiędzy nimi. Milczenie przesiąkło powietrze, a ciężar rozmowy spadł na karb Dorcas.

— Wiesz, Syriuszu, że Lily przed chwilą praktycznie sama zaproponowała Jamesowi taniec? – rzekła, uśmiechając się dwuznacznie. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie jest to dla mnie żadne zaskoczenie.

— Tak? – zapytał James.

— Tak działa Evans – rzucił Syriusz, sięgając po cytrynową babeczkę. Spoglądał teraz na Dorcas. – Taka z niej mała przekora… bezustannie robi wszystkim na złość - zawyrokował Syriusz, przeżuwając babeczkę. Popatrzał chwilę na Dorcas, zamrugał, a potem natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na Jamesa. — Bo zobacz... prosiłeś ją tylko o jedną randkę, do której w dalszym ciągu nie doszło.

— Tak.

— Ale wcale nie prosiłeś ją o to, żeby cię pocałowała, żeby cię obmacywała, żeby z tobą tańczyła ani żeby się z tobą przespała.

— Ale ona wcale...

— Ale tak było – ciągnął Syriusz. – I doszło do tego wszystkiego - wiele razy - a wy cały czas nie byliście na randce. To dlatego, że bezustannie ją o to PROSISZ. Przestań.

Sięgnął ponownie do talerzyka z babeczkami cytrynowymi, gdy ze zdumieniem zauważył, że wszystkie zostały już zjedzone. Roześmiał się cicho.

— Co teraz zrobi Emmie?

James zmarszczył brwi, a Dorcas parsknęła śmiechem.

— Ona zabroniła nam je jeść – powiedziała po prostu, zlizując trochę lukru z palców. James zmarszczył brwi.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo to Emmelina – rzucił Syriusz. – Nawet taki geniusz jak Dumbledore by jej nie przejrzał.

Tymczasem dziewczyna, o której mowa, bezowocnie przeszukiwała bufet po drugiej stronie pokoju. Była na pograniczu płaczu z każdym kolejnym niepowodzeniem, dochodziła do niej bowiem brutalna prawda, że babeczki musiały zostać już zjedzone.

Remus powiedział jej, że razem z Marley nie brali z kuchni drugiego zapasu babeczek cytrynowych, a więc jeśli są gdzieś na bufecie, to na pewno zostały jeszcze z podwójnej randki, bo Dorcas przynosiła stamtąd zapasy jedzenia w niedzielę. Emmelina wcześniej przeszukała cały Pokój Życzeń, gdzie odbyło się ich spotkanie, a wiedziała, że tam akurat nikt sprzątać nie mógł. Następnie przeszukała zapasy przed przyjęciem, ale przekąski z podwójnej randki nie znajdowały się w jednym, wydzielonym miejscu, tylko zostały pomieszane z świeżym, kuchennym jedzeniem.

 _Ale nie ma ich nigdzie!,_ westchnęła ciężko. _Ktoś musiał je już pożreć._

Eliksir miłosny, który Emma dostała od Piękności, działał w bardzo prosty sposób – osoba, która go skosztowała, zakochiwała (a raczej – silnie zadurzała się) w pierwszej zobaczonej przez siebie osobie. To miał być żart wymierzony w Dorcas, niewinny żarcik, działający i tak krótko, bo nie był to eliksir niesamowicie jak mocny. Emma działała w emocjach. Była wściekła. Nie chciała wyrządzić nikomu krzywdy.

 _Słodki Merlinie,_ westchnęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach. _To mógł połknąć każdy. Co ja zrobiłam?_

— Emmelina?

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się jak struna. Szybko wytarła mokre oczy, przy okazji rozmazując cały swój makijaż. _Cudownie._

Chase stał za nią, wyglądając olśniewająco w swoim idealnie skrojonym garniturze, nonszalancko przewieszonym krawacie i tym chłopięcym uśmiechu. Emma czuła, że zaraz osunie się na podłogę.

— Hej – odparła słabo, nie patrząc w jego kierunku.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Pokiwała głową. Wzrok zaszył jej się mgłą, kiedy kolejne rzesze łez powoli wyłaniały się i zatrzymywały nad jej rzęsami.

— T…taa…

Chase westchnął ciężko, wyciągnął chusteczkę z kieszeni spodni i przyłożył ją do jej nosa.

— Dmuchaj – nakazał, a Emma głośno wypuściła powietrze nosem. Chase zebrał chusteczką wszystkie jej łzy i starł resztki tuszu do rzęs.

— Chcesz zatańczyć? – zapytał, chowając chusteczkę z powrotem do spodni.

Kątem oka zauważyła Remusa, który puścił jej oczko z przeciwnego kąta pokoju. Ich kontakt wzorkowy przerwał się bardzo szybko, bo przecięła go przemykająca Marlena.

Marley przez całą imprezę trzymała się z boku, po pierwsze dlatego, że nie znosiła tak głośnych, zatłoczonych i zbytecznych przyjęć, a po drugie z powodu beznadziejnego humoru i smutnych perspektyw na przyszłość. Siedziała na kanapie, popijała rum, i zastanawiała się, kiedy na przyjęcie wpadnie Alicja, tak jak się umawiały.

Dzisiaj rano otrzymała list od swojej matki, przebywającej obecnie na dworze Rowle'ów w Paryżu, razem z Ann i ciotką Heather. Esmeralda McKinnon napisała wprost, że Rowle'owie odetną się od nich od razu, kiedy Marlena zacznie robić problemy, czyli po prostu – zerwie z Frankiem (o ile w ogóle mogła zerwać z kimś, z kim de facto wcale się nie spotykała). Po tym, jak rodzina wyklęła Esmeraldę wiele lat temu, każąc ją tym samym za ślub z mugolakiem, kobieta zupełnie upadła. Jej wiecznie niespokojna i buntownicza dusza po zetknięciu z ponurą, szarą rzeczywistością odpadła jak skorupa, a brak wszelkich wygód i zbytków, do których była przyzwyczajona od najmłodszych lat, stał się dla niej powoli nie do zniesienia. Teraz, kiedy sprzedała swoją własną córkę i odzyskała częściowo przychylność rodziny, Esmeralda nie mogła pozwolić na to, żeby Marley podwinęła się noga, bo łączyło się to nieodwracalnie z powrotem do biedy i nędzy na ich rodzinnym domku w Szkocji.

 _Rowle'owie bardzo liczą na twoje przyszłe zaręczyny z Longbottomem,_ pisała. _Chodzi tutaj nie tylko o to, żeby zapewnić ci dobrą przyszłość, ale też o Alicję i jej narzeczeństwo z Alexandrem Masonem. Zarówno ja, jak i ciotka Flora, uważamy, że jakieś młodzieńcze widzimisię i humorki Alicji, z których – jak sama wiesz – ona słynie, nie powinno wpływać na przyszłe pożycie małżeńskie. Obydwie byłyśmy kiedyś młode i poszłyśmy różnymi drogami, jak sama wiesz. Chcę uchronić cię przed moim błędem, a Flora robi to samo dla Alicji._

 _Sprawy powinny więc mieć taki obrót, jaki mają obecnie, Alicja powinna wrócić jak najszybciej do Paryża i przestać włóczyć się ze swoimi koleżkami, z kolei my czekamy na jakikolwiek znak od Logbottomów, o który ty możesz się – sama rozumiesz – upomnieć. Jeśli w wakacje podreperujesz u ciotki swój wizerunek, a poza tym będziesz koleżeńska dla Bree, możesz liczyć na całkiem sowity posag od Rowle'ów, Angelów i McDonaldów, za co powinnaś być wdzięczna._

Marlena bardzo odszukała Franka i przekazała mu najświeższe informacje, można więc powiedzieć, że spełniła polecenie matki i „upomniała" się o jakikolwiek sygnał. Frank przyjął androny jej matki ze spokojem, a jego uwagę wzbudził jedna, mała wzmianka, na którą Marley nawet nie zwróciła uwagi.

— Jesteś zaręczona z Alexandrem Masonem? – zapytał Frank podczas przerwy obiadowej, kiedy razem z Marley udali się do Pokoju Wspólnego porozmawiać przez kominek z Allie. – Kim on w ogóle jest?

— Bree bardzo chętnie go weźmie – powiedziała Allie z charakterystyczną dla niej ironią. – Naprawdę go nie znasz, Frankie?

Frank pokręcił głową, naburmuszony, zmęczony i kompletnie zdezorientowany. Był taki za każdym razem, kiedy Marlena przysłuchiwała się jego konwersacją z Alicją.

— To brat Natashy. Straszny dziwak. Lepiłam z nim babki z piasku.

Marley nie chciała, żeby to źle wyglądało, tym bardziej, że ostatni czasu była coraz to bardziej wyniosła i chłodna w stosunku do swojej kuzynki, ale te słowa same cisnęły jej się na usta:

— Ty miałaś dużo takich kolegów z piaskownicy, co nie, Allie?

Frank spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Ogień z kominka mocniej buchnął, zupełnie jakby Alicja się rozgniewała.

Marlena musiała to jednak powiedzieć. Pamiętała dobrze swój pobyt u Rowle'ów podczas ferii świątecznych, kiedy to spędziła rekordową ilość czasu z Bree, Sidneyem, Alicją oraz jej rodzeństwem: osiemnastoletnią Georginą i czteroletnim Thorfinnem. Alicja sprawiała zdecydowanie najbardziej nieprzyjemne wrażenie, kojarząc jej się z tym typem dziewczyn, które mają ogromne powodzenie u chłopaków, chociaż nikt nie wie, z czego to wynika. Bezustannie grała wszystkim na uczuciach, była wyniosła i nadęta, umiarkowanie ładna, niezbyt bystra i zupełnie niemiła. Razem ze swoją siostrą podrywała każdego kawalera, który zawitał do ich rezydencji, a potem, kiedy tylko Frank przyjechał do Paryża razem z rodziną, natychmiast zaczęła udawać stęsknioną i czekającą na niego męczennicę.

To było takie… sztuczne.

— Pilnuj swojego nosa, Marley – odszczekała się, wywracając oczami. – Nie mogę zbytnio teraz z wami gadać, Frankie. Jestem u znajomych.

— Siedzisz w Elizjum? – zapytał Frank, była to bowiem knajpka, którą założył kolega (i były chłopak!) Alicji, pożyczając u niej pieniądze. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

— Apollo cię pozdrawia. Postaram się wpaść dzisiaj do zamku, to wszystko przegadamy – zaproponowała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Cudownie. Do zobaczenia.

— _Allie!_

Ale Allie już zniknęła, a Frank i Marley zostali zdani na siebie.

— Pogadamy o siódmej w dormitorium Bree - zaproponował, bo miał pewność, że jedynie w dormitorium piątoklasistek o tej godzinie będzie puste.

— Jasne – zgodziła się Marley. – Będę pukać.

* * *

 **L** ily wpadła do dormitorium niemal natychmiast, zamykając głośno za sobą drzwi. Była cała czerwona, spocona i poruszona – poimprezowy entuzjazm i wigor zaczął mieszać się ze zdezorientowaniem z powodu wizyty Jo.

 _To nie może oznaczać nic dobrego,_ pomyślała, gorączkowo rozglądając się po pokoju. Kręciło jej się w głowie jakby wirowała na karuzeli i potrzebowała chwili, żeby odnaleźć wzrokiem Jo wśród poduszek, ubrań i prześcieradeł.

— Czyś ty zwariowała?! – pisnęła, kiedy Jo zaczęła rozrzucać całą zawartość kufra Hestii. – Nie możesz tak po prostu grzebać w jej rzeczach!

— Tak ci się wydaje? – zarechotała Jo, otwierając z łoskotem jej szufladę. – A założymy się, że mogę?

Lily jęknęła głośno. Odwróciła się i szybko zamknęła drzwi _Colloportusem,_ mając nadzieję, że żadna z jej współlokatorek (a zwłaszcza Hestia!) nie będzie chciała wrócić teraz do dormitorium, żeby na chwilę odsapnąć. Nikt nie powinien zobaczyć ją z Jo Prewett, a tym bardziej przyłapać na wspólnej grabieży dormitorium numer cztery.

Przeskoczyła zwinnie nad puzderkiem Emmeliny, które wylądowało na podłodze w efekcie niepoważnych poszukiwań Jo. Nerwowo machnęła gdzieniegdzie różdżką, ale nie chciało jej się nawet łudzić, że bez sprzątania doprowadzi dormitorium do porządku. Złapała Jo za ramię, zanim ta zabrała się za spychanie na podłogę szafy.

— Powiedziałam, że się tym zajmę – syknęła.– I zrobię to! Daj spokój, proszę cię.

— Och, _zajmiesz się!_ – krzyknęła Jo, kopiąc w kufer Mary. – Coś ci nie wierzę!

Lily spojrzała na nią ze zmęczeniem.

— Przecież mamy dużo czasu. Naprawdę potrzebujesz tego Zmieniacza od zaraz? I tak go nie wykorzystasz, to jakaś paranoja…

— A WŁAŚNIE, ŻE POTRZEBUJĘ GO OD ZARAZ! – wrzasnęła Jo, strzepując rękę Lily ze swojego ramienia. – DLATEGO TUTAJ PRZYSZŁAM.

Machnęła różdżką, a szafa należąca do Hestii i do Marley runęła jak długa. Dziewczęta odskoczyły w ostatniej chwili, a zaraz potem mebel opadł ciężko na podłogę, wystrzeliwszy pociskiem kurzu. Lily zakasłała, odgarniając roztocza ręką. Jo wykorzystała chwilę, żeby zbadać ścianę za szafą, a kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdzie tam nie ma tajnego przejścia, zaklęła i postawiła mebel z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

— Jo, nawet jeśli uda ci się go znaleźć, to nie możesz go po prostu zabrać – westchnęła ciężko. — Przecież to jest KRADZIEŻ, Hestia na pewno się zorientuje…

— A masz lepszy plan, Evans? – zakpiła Jo, łapiąc się pod boki. – Co, może zejdźmy na dół, najpierw uzmysłówmy biednej Hestii z zanikiem pamięci, że ma w swojej kolekcji Zmieniacz Czasu, który jest nie dość, że super-rzadki, to jeszcze zupełnie nielegalny bez pisemnej zgody Ministra? A potem zapytajmy, czy możemy go POŻYCZYĆ I NIGDY NIE ZWRÓCIĆ?

— Nie oddamy go? – zaniepokoiła się Lily. Jo posłała w jej kierunku wściekłe spojrzenie. To nie był najlepszy moment na zadawanie pytań. — _Nie wiem._ Ale każdy plan jest lepszy niż włamanie, zabranie jej Zmieniacza i zrzucenie winy na kogoś, kogo nie lubisz!

Jo otworzyła usta, jakby chciała zaprzeczyć, że to był cały jej misterny plan w największym skrócie, ale się rozmyśliła. Parsknęła śmiechem i pokręciła głową, jakby starała się ukryć zdenerwowanie. O ile – oczywiście – takim osobom jak Jo kiedykolwiek towarzyszyło podobne uczucie.

— Na nikogo tego nie zwalę - zaprzeczyła z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. – Myślałam raczej o pomieszaniu jej w pamięci.

Lily aż rozdziawiła usta z oburzenia.

— Ty chyba sobie żartujesz!

Jo zrobiła taką minę, że wszystko od razu stało się jasne. To nie był żart. Lily aż zrobiło się gorąco.

Sprawa Hestii wciąż była na tyle gorąca i zagadkowa, że mieszanie w niej i ryzykowanie samopoczucia dziewczyny choć w najmniejszym stopniu, wydawało się być szaleństwem. Na początku Lily – a także Jo, Isaac i każdy wtajemniczony w „ich" sprawę – obwiniał się lub sądził, że są oni bezpośrednią przyczyną wypadku Hestii, a raczej – Medalion jest. W miarę kolejnych badań okazało się jednak, że sprawa jest o wiele bardziej delikatna, o czym Lily wiedziała tylko w szczegółach, a Jo zbadała sprawę dociekliwej.

Hestia posiadała bardzo osobliwą biżuterię, zacząwszy od Zmieniaczy Czasu, poprzez amulety na kołkogonki, a na zaklęciach jednorazowych w wisiorkach skończywszy. Skądkolwiek pochodziła rodzina Hestii, z pewnością nie stanowiła bastionu jasnej strony mocy, a Jo ośmielała się twierdzić, że jej ojciec, a już na pewno matka, byli w pewien sposób powiązani z panem Monroe, jej nieszczęsną matką, ojcem, panią Shelby, i reszcie dorosłych, przez których głupotę lub zaniedbanie Isaac i Jo musieli wziąć teraz odpowiedzialność. Hestia dostała wisiorek przy urodzeniu, a był on bardzo podobny do słynnego Medalionu Prewettów i wielu innych medalionów wykonanych wiele lat temu dla najznamienitszych rodów. Pochłaniały one wszystko, co je wzmacnia, pełniły więc funkcję zarówno doskonałych amuletów obronnych, jak i skalanych czarną magią przeklinaczy.

 _Wiele z nich było naprawdę cennych, dopóki ktoś ich nie rozpieprzył,_ pomyślała z goryczą Jo, przeklinając swoją matkę po raz kolejny.

Wisiorek Hestii należał do tej pierwszej kategorii, czyli skupiał w sobie liczne zaklęcia obronne i wzmacniające, zdumiewające, że nikt nigdy się o niego nie połasił i nie gwizdnął go osobie tak lekkodusznej jak Hestia – Jo zrobiłaby tak bez zastanowienia. Dopiero potem coś zaczęło się w nim psuć, a Hestia skończyła z rozwaloną zdolnością mowy, jednak jak (i dlaczego?) do tego doszło, nikt nie miał pojęcia (i raczej nikt się nie dowie, dopóki do panny Jones nie wróci chociaż część wspomnień). Jeśli chodzi o Jo, podejrzewała ona od dawna, że ktoś w tej szkole depcze jej i Isaakowi po piętach, a tą teorią podzieliła się z nim podczas sabatu, jednak bardzo szybko sprowadzono ją na ziemię.

 _Ale jednak,_ pomyślała nagle, _Chamberlain dokopał się w swojej wścibskości już daleko. Może być tutaj wielu takich jak on._

I dlatego musiała działać natychmiast. Zmieniacz Czasu naprawdę nie był na tyle istotny – przecież mogli wyjechać do matki Isaaka od razu, bez zbędnych ceregieli. Jednak wówczas uciekliby ze szkoły i pomimo tego, że z dniem dzisiejszym z Lily Evans zszedł namiar, w trymiga zostaliby odnalezieni, a następnie zapewne wyrzuceni na zbity pysk. Jo nie mogła zostać teraz wydalona ze szkoły, nawet jeśli jej matce udałoby się wcisnąć ją do jakiegoś instytutu na drugim końcu świata, po tym, jak przespałaby się z dyrektorem. Wielka Brytania była zbyt strategicznym miejscem, działo się tutaj zbyt wiele rzeczy ją obchodzących. I tutaj mieszkał Jordan.

 _Zmieniacz Czasu jest potrzebny od zaraz._

Trzeba to jak najszybciej uświadomić Evans.

— Wiem, że jest po niezłym praniu mózgu, ale…

— To jest niebezpieczne! – upierała się Lily. – Jeśli pomieszasz jej w głowie, Jo, to możesz mieć pewność, że natychmiast pójdę do Dumbledore'a i powiem mu o wszystkim.

 _O tym też?,_ spytała Jo, przenikając jej do głowy. Lily przymknęła oczy, na jej czole zagościła zmarszczka. Ewidentnie starała się wypchać Jo ze swojego umysłu, ale z góry została skazana na porażkę. Na tym polegała największa tajemnica ich więzi mentalnej – to w żadnym stopniu nie przypominało zwykłej legilimencji, ale było o wiele bardziej złożone i skomplikowane.

 _I musimy to zakończyć,_ odpowiedziała natychmiast myślowo Lily. Jo uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

— Mój znajomy stracił zmysły po tym, jak jego ojciec usuwał mu na bieżąco wspomnienia – powiedziała nagle, a przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz. – Jones już ma lekkiego bzika… _może_ masz rację.

— Oczywiście, że mam rację – nadęła się Lily, patrząc na nią wyniośle. – Dlatego rozegramy to inaczej. _Na moich zasadach. Mam plan._

Klamka zatrząsła się, ale żadna z dziewcząt nie zwróciła na to uwagi, zbyt pochłonięta debatą nad planem Lily. Tymczasem Marlena przeklinała, stukała i pukała, próbując dostać się do środka.

 _To beznadziejne,_ pomyślała, opierając plecy o drzwi. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie Frank i Alicja się ukryli, a pukała już wszędzie, zarówno do dormitoriów męskich, jak i żeńskich. Krzyczała, że to ona, że wybiła siódma i że przyszła na spotkanie, ale za każdym razem odpowiadała jej cisza, drzwi były zamknięte na cztery spusty, a nigdzie żadnych wskazówek, że jej znajomi zaszyli się akurat w tej sypialni.

Do Marley zaczęła docierać pomału brutalna prawda, a raczej – jedyne rozwiązanie tego problemu. Musiała iść do Bree i poprosić ją o otworzenie swojego dormitorium, tego dormitorium, gdzie właściwie się umówili, i tym samym zdradzić jej, że Hogwart odwiedziła Allie. Nie mogła się tam przecież włamać, bo nie miała pojęcia, czy ktoś nie jest w środku i zwyczajnie nie życzy sobie jej towarzystwa. Perspektywa rozmowy z kuzynką nie była w tym wszystkim najgorsza – o wiele beznadziejniej prezentował się fakt, że znajdowała się ona w bliskim towarzystwie Remusa, którego Marley – znowu! – unikała.

 _Jacy oni są irytujący!,_ pomyślała wściekle. Kipiąc ze złości, obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła ponownie w kierunku dormitorium piątorocznych gryfonek. Dudniła butami tak głośno, że była pewna, iż słyszał ją Hagrid w swoim domku na błoniach. Miała nadzieję, że usłyszy to też Frank albo Alicja, o ile w ogóle potraktowali ją poważnie i przyszli na umówione spotkanie.

Marlena zapukała najmocniej, jak potrafiła, szczerze wątpiąc, że ktoś jej otworzy. Nacisnęła więc z furią na klamkę, szarpnęła z całej siły i…

Pisnęła, kiedy drzwi odskoczyły, a ona wylądowała na podłodze. Po drugiej stronie framugi stała niska, pyzata dziewczyna w szlafroku i turbanie na głowie. Jej żywiołowe, niespotykane oczy świdrowały Marlenę z dziką radością i ciekawością.

— Ojej, przepraszam! – powiedziała, podając do niej dłoń. – Słyszałam, jak pukasz, ale brałam prysznic i nie za bardzo mogłam ci otworzyć. Szukasz Allie i Franka?

Marlena spojrzała na nią dziwnie, nie chwytając wyciągniętej ręki. Wstała mozolnie, strzepując z ubrania resztki kurzu i nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z dziewczyną ani na moment. Jej wielkie oczy i przesadna żywiołowość przywodziły jej na myśl Caitlin Chamberlain, a nie było to bynajmniej pozytywne skojarzenie.

— Ja też na nich czekam, _chodź. –_ przeciągnęła sylabę mała, po raz kolejny wyciągając rękę do Marley. Dziewczyna nie uścisnęła jej po raz kolejny.

— Kim jesteś? – spytała. Chociaż słabo znała koleżanki Bree i w ogóle rocznik sześćdziesiąty pierwszy, większą część Gryffindoru kojarzyła przynajmniej z widzenia. Dziewczynę w szlafroku widziała po raz pierwszy, co było dziwne.

Dziwny błysk zatańczył w tęczówce nieznajomej.

— Czyżby Frankie i Allie o mnie nie opowiadali? – zdumiała się teatralnie. – O mnie? O ich największej powierniczce sekretów, przyjaciółce od serca i dziewczynie, przez którą się poznali?

— Yyy… nie? – zaryzykowała Marley, chociaż podświadomie już wiedziała, kto przed nią stoi. „Mała", bo tak Marley zamierzała na nią mówić, złapała się pod boki.

— Niewdzięcznicy – zawyrokowała. – Jestem Natasha. Mason. Herbu Travers.

Marley uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. „Herbu Travers". Poznała właśnie kolejną oszołomkę czystej krwi.

— Marlena. McKinnon. Herbu McDonald – powiedziała, uśmiechając się sztucznie. Natasha roześmiała się perliście.

— Ale pierdoły, co nie? Moja matka każe mi się tak przedstawiać przed innymi – rzuciła, zapraszając Marley do środka. Dziewczyna ustąpiła, z pewnym wahaniem. – Bo Mason to tylko przydomek. Tak mówi – Natasha zamknęła drzwi, nie odrywając oczu od swojego gościa. – Zachowuje pozory, żeby Rowle'owie nie wykopali nas z własnego podwórka. Dlatego muszę bezustannie lizać im dupę – puściła do niej oczko. – Stąd znam Allie. A Frank to kumpel mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Harry'ego.

Marley przysiadła na stojący w pobliżu taborecik, domyślając się, że teraz czas na jej historię pod tytułem: „Skąd znam Allie i Franka".

— Allie to moja kuzynka, a… emm… Frank to mój były – powiedziała po prostu. – A według mojej matki mój narzeczony. Teraźniejszy, przyszły… i w ogóle.

— Czy wszystkie matki są takie durne? – zapytała Natasha. Ściągnęła turban z głowy, uwalniając swoje ciepłe, ciemnozłote włosy. – Też liżesz dupę Rowle'om?

Kącik ust Marley zadrżał, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

— I Angelom też.

Natasha zagwizdała.

— Współczucie. Bree to niezła _zołza._ Pewnie nie masz lekko.

Marlena spojrzała na Natashę dziwnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała, żeby ktoś nazwał Bree w podobny sposób. „Zołza" brzmiało na określenie osoby z pewnym pazurem, charakterem, na który postępowy zanik Bree cierpiała od urodzenia.

— Nie lubisz jej? – zdziwiła się Marley. Natasha pokręciła głową.

— Ma niezłego tatulka. Swego czasu wepchnął mojego brata w niezłe gówno.

Marlena spojrzała na dziewczynę z zaskoczeniem. Zerknęła na zegarek. Kwadrans po siódmej. Frank i Alicja mogli wpaść w każdej chwili lub nie zrobią tego w ogóle. Czy Natasha mogłaby uznać wypytywanie o pana Angelo i swoją rodzinę za nietakt? Czy zdążyłaby powiedzieć jej cokolwiek przed przybyciem dwójki zakochanych?

Czy w ogóle wypada wypytywać się o cokolwiek dziewczynę, którą zna się tak krótko?

— Nie słyszałaś tej historii? – wspomogła ją Natasha, kręcąc nosem. – Myślałam, że wszyscy w szkole już ją powtarzają.

Marlena odważyła się jedynie pokręcić głową.

— A jesteś gotowa na ostrą jazdę bez trzymanki?

* * *

 **S** yriusz poprosił Dorcas do tańca zaraz po tym, jak ta podziękowała Mickowi Sterne'owi, swojemu byłemu chłopakowi. Oczywiście, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tego wieczora Dorcas odmawiała wszystkim chłopcom, siedziała na kanapie i wzdychała za każdym razem, kiedy Syriusz przechodził obok. Gdyby wiedział, zapewne odwlekałby zaproszenie jak najdłużej albo i zupełnie z niego zrezygnował, z czystej przekory.

Dorcas siedząc, wzdychając i odmawiając, była również zajęta wściekaniem się. Myślała, że rozsadzi całą komnatę, kiedy Syriusz zatańczył z Rachel Sommers (dwa razy!), a potem z Larissą, AB Norton i Jessicą Beinz. Przysięgała, że nie zna równie beznadziejnych i brzydkich dziewczyn, chociaż jeszcze do niedawna utrzymywała dobry kontakt z Jessiką i AB (z Rachel i Larissą nie dało się kolegować). To było zachowanie dziwne i przesadne nawet jak na Dorcas, a w obecnych okolicznościach (zagrożenie wypicia eliksiru miłosnego), o których ani Dor, ani Syriusz naturalnie, nie wiedzieli, było to bardzo wymowne i podejrzane.

Dziękowała bogom (i Peterowi!) za to, że kiedy Syriusz _nareszcie_ ją zaprosił, puszczono wolny kawałek.

Syriusz wyglądał dzisiaj nadzwyczaj przystojnie, i co gorsza, z minuty na minut pobijał samego siebie, poprawiając swoje mankiety lub krawat i wyglądając możliwie jeszcze bardziej powalająco. Dorcas czuła się przy nim jak cień, jak osoba innej, niższej rasy, zupełnie jakby tańczyła z jakimś półbogiem, kiedy ona sama pochodziła z domu trollic.

— Och, nie musisz poprawiać fryzury, wyglądasz dobrze! – rzuciła Dorcas, kiedy Syriusz zmierzwił swoje włosy. – Czuję się, jakbym tańczyła z Jamesem.

— Nie poprawiam fryzury – rzucił wyniośle, wywracając oczami.

Dorcas nie wchodziła w temat. Piosenka powoli cichła, a słowa rozpuściły się w sennej, wieczornej melodii, co jakiś czas przebijając się w postaci pojedynczej sylaby, co Dorcas uznała za znak, że taniec dobiega końca. Musiała szybko znaleźć jakiś temat, żeby zatrzymać Syriusza! Od kiedy stała się taką nudziarą? Od kiedy nie miała Blackowi nic do powiedzenia? Od kiedy wolał od niej jakąś marną Rachel Sommers?

— Rozmawiałam z Lilką – rzekła, chociaż wiedziała dobrze, że Syriusz doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Chłopak westchnął głośno. – Próbowałam przymusić ją do rozmowy z Jamesem i wydaje mi się, że to się uda, bo…

— Meadowes, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale mówisz mi to po raz trzeci. I powiem szczerze, że nie obchodzi mnie to tak samo, jak za każdym poprzednim razem.

— Podchodzę do tego poważnie! – obroniła się. – Ja przynajmniej robię _cokolwiek._ Ty jesteś obrażony na cały świat od rana.

— Ale im nie pomagasz! – powiedział po prostu, uśmiechając się ironicznie. – Wręcz przeszkadzasz, skacząc i robiąc sceny za każdym razem, kiedy próbują ze sobą porozmawiać. Robisz z siebie idiotkę.

Dorcas niemal poczuła jak te słowa przecinają jej serce wzdłuż i w poprzek.

— Chce, żeby moja przyjaciółka była szczęśliwa! – prychnęła. – I chce żeby odnalazła to szczęście z Jamesem, który – _w przeciwieństwie do PEWNEJ OSOBY_ – raczej nie będzie skakał z kwiatka na kwiatek, i zarywał do każdej osoby z dwudziestoma palcami i dupą w tej sali! – prychnęła.

Syriusz zaśmiał się bez humoru.

— Miałaś wiele epizodów z takimi osobami, co nie?

— Żebyś wiedział! – tupnęła nogą. – Kiedyś moje życie uczuciowe miało jeszcze ręce i nogi – dopóki nie pojawiłeś się _ty._ Rozsadziłeś wszystko w cholerę i do teraz nie mogę się po tym pozbierać – pokręciła głową. Syriusz wywrócił oczami. – Podświadomie już szukam takich samych dupków, jak ty! Chociażby Luke, jesteście do siebie _taacy podob…_

— Nie porównuj mnie do Davisa – wzdrygnął się Black. – Ja nie porównuję cię z McDziwką. Zacząć?

— Dlaczego niby mam cię do niego nie porównywać? – zaśmiała się Dorcas. – Dostrzegam pomiędzy wami _same podobieństwa._ On też kręcił na boku z połową szkoły, a potem zaczął dowalać się do mojej _przyjaciółki._ Czy imię _Emmelina_ brzmi znajomo? – prychnęła.

Syriusz prychnął.

— Nie rób z siebie jakieś męczennicy, świętej dziewicy, Meadowes. Liczysz się tak ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, że aż kurwa nie mogę. Dowalałaś do mnie, kiedy byłem z Emmeliną tak samo. Niedawno zaliczyłaś też Reagana, niemalże przejeżdżając czołgiem po sercu Hestii, a jest jeszcze przecież…

— Byłeś z Emmeliną jedynie, żeby mnie zdenerwować! – wrzasnęła. – I zakończyłam to, po tym jak dostała przez ciebie nawrotu bulimii i praktycznie chciała się zabić po epidemii mononukleozy – uniosła ręce do góry. – Zrozumiałam swój błąd! I się z tego cieszę! Cieszę się, że nie muszę się z tobą cały czas użerać i tracić przez ciebie przyjaciół.

— Nie wydaję mi się – pokręcił głową Syriusz, śmiejąc się jak do sera. – Przecież wciąż jesteś we mnie do szaleństwa zakochana, _Dorcas._

Dziewczyna już otwierała usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale nie wyszedł z nich żaden dźwięk. Wpatrywała się w Black jak sroka w gnat, z rozdziawionymi ustami, aż do końca piosenki. Black patrzał na nią, kręcąc głową z dziką satysfakcją. Dorcas poczuła nagle ogromną chęć, żeby mu przyłożyć, ale równie chętnie po prostu uciekłaby i popłakała, spalona ze wstydu.

 _Wykrztuś coś z siebie, Dorcas! Zaprzecz!_

Zaprzecz! Zaprzecz! Zaprzecz!

Nie zaprzeczyła.

Nie mogła.

Syriusz czekał spokojnie, dając jej szansę na wyrzucenie z siebie czegoś konkretnego, chociaż w głębi serca na pewno wiedział, że Dorcas nie pozbiera się do kupy. Dziewczyna stała wciąż jak sparaliżowana, jednak jej głowa powoli opadała w dół, a wzrok uciekał w kierunku jej stóp. Robiło jej się coraz bardziej gorąco, w głowie szumiało jej i wirowało, a oczy piekły, jakby miały zaraz wybuchnąć jak gejzery. Syriusz westchnął ciężko. Przyłożył dłoń do jej policzka i ujął jej brodę w oba palce.

— Dori, Dori, Dori… - mruknął. Na jego twarzy nie malowała się ani satysfakcja, pobłażliwość ani żadne z tych nieromantycznych, okrutnych uczuć, które tak uwielbiają nawiedzać chłopaków. On był raczej… _zmęczony._ Zmęczony tym błędnym kołem, w które zostali wpisani. Tym, że ta sama sytuacja – rozstanie – powrót – rozstanie – powrót – zaczynało stanowić już pewien rytuał, a oni szamotać się miedzy sobą jak zdesperowana para z opery mydlanej. Dorcas też była tym zmęczona.

— Jak my mamy kogoś sparować, skoro sami nie radzimy sobie ze sobą? – spytał.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, różowiejąc.

— _Syriuszu?_

— Taa?

— Przepraszam – wyrzuciła z siebie. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Dorcas zaczerwieniła się coraz bardziej. – Nie jesteś taki jak Luke.

Syriusz wypuścił powietrze.

— Wiem.

Dorcas uderzyła go w ramię.

— Nie psuj atmosfery – wzięła głęboki oddech. – No i przepraszam za korepetycje. I za to, że potem chciałam cię przepraszać przez Remusa. I za to idiotyczne kłamstwo, że mam chłopaka do Hogsmeade – przewróciła oczami. – Chciałam zrobić ci na złość.

— Wiem.

Dorcas westchnęła ciężko.

— Ale ty też przesadziłeś, zapraszając Emmelinę! Wiedziałeś, że nikt mnie nie zdenerwuje tak jak ona! To było… to było _prawdziwe_ nieliczenie się z _niczyimi…_

— To też wiem, Dorcas, ale wolałem kiedy rozmawialiśmy o twoich błędach.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko. Piosenka zrobiła się teraz bardziej romantyczna, wciąż wolna, ale mniej senna, a bardziej ciepła i delikatna. Syriusz przybliżył się do Dorcas i złapał ją w pasie, a ona przerzuciła mu ręce przez barki. Zaczęli kołysać się delikatnie, byli tak blisko, że mogli zniżyć ton do zwykłego, zmysłowego szeptu.

— To jednak było trochę pochlebne, Black – powiedziała, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

— Co?

— No… mogłeś zaprosić każdą do Hogsmeade – jak sam mówiłeś. I mogłaś wybrać się na przykład z taką Rachel – i spędzić świetnie czas, a ja i tak byłabym zielona z zazdrości. A ty… ty przyszedłeś z Emmeliną, zupełnie jakbyś chciał wrócić do przeszłości… jakbyś chciał odnowić cały ten nasz pokręcony trójkącik – westchnęła. – Czasami nawet mi go brakuje.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego wzrok zrobił się mglisty.

— Dlaczego Rachel…?

Dorcas wzruszyła ramionami, starając się to zbagatelizować.

— Tańczyłeś z nią dwa razy.

— Z tobą też tańczę drugi raz.

— Tak – zgodziła się Dorcas. – Ale jej nie znasz…

Syriusz uniósł wysoko brew.

— Nie znam?

— Wiesz o co mi chodzi – wzruszyła ramionami. – Z nią nie byłeś… w tym roku.

— Nie byłem?

Dorcas wysłała mu znaczące spojrzenie. Chłopak roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.

— W porządku, nie byłem. W tym roku i ogólnie. Wiesz… — zawahał się przez chwilę, ale dokończył, co chciał powiedzieć: — Odkąd zerwaliśmy, nie byłem z nikim. Nie wiem nawet czy Emmelina się tu w ogóle liczy. Można powiedzieć, że od końca września jestem singlem.

— Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się. Syriusz potaknął. Dorcas poczuła, że ponownie różowieje. – Ojej…

— Beznadziejna sprawa, co nie?

— Yhym. Obawiam się, że wpadłeś zupełnie.

Syriusz zmarszczył czoło. Dorcas zacmokała.

Chłopak wykonał dokładnie ten sam ruch głową i dramatycznie wciągnął powietrze, jak Dorcas chwilę temu. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, ponownie trącając go w ramię.

— Co my teraz zrobimy, Syriuszu?

Rockowy wokalista na chwilę zacząć śpiewać a capella, a jego głęboki baryton, wyśpiewujący wyznania miłosne, przeniknął powietrze, a tańczące pary czuły się, jakby wdychały jego tęsknotę za ukochaną. Syriusz i Dorcas patrzyli w swoje oczy, aż do końca piosenki, kiedy to nagle zgasły wszystkie światła, a w pokoju rozległy się miękkie, delikatne śmiechy. Dorcas też parsknęła, schylając się w kierunku Syriusza. Nie widziała niczego, ale podświadomie odnalazła jego usta i wykorzystała jedyną chwilę intymności, jaka im się dzisiaj przytrafiła.

* * *

 **P** eter dobrze się czuł, miksując muzykę. Lubił mieć jakąś funkcję, dobrze ją wykonywać oraz – oczywista! – zbierać za to wykonanie pochwały. Wtedy czuł się choć odrobinę mniej niewidzialny niż zwykle, a to była miła i pożądana odmiana. Dużo osób podchodziło do niego, klepało po plecach i gratulowało dobrej roboty Były też dziewczyny, które nieśmiało (!) pytały się, czy „pan Pettigrew" mógłby puścić teraz wolny kawałek.

— Nie, pan Pettigrew jest zajęty – ripostowała Greta, siedząca obok niego i popijająca dietetyczny napój.

Petera bardzo bawiła cała ta rola DJ-a, a jeszcze bardziej – zachowanie Grety, która podstawiła sobie krzesło tuż obok niego, przez cały wieczór z nim żywo dyskutowała i odsyłała z kwitkiem wszystkie dziewczyny, które pytały, czy Peter mógłby zrobić sobie przerwę i z nimi zatańczyć – a co dziwne, trochę ich było.

— Powinieneś być w stosunku do nich bardziej kategoryczny – rzuciła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Robię z siebie zazdrosną fankę.

— A nie jesteś nią?

Greta dźgnęła Petera w bok.

— Mam się obrazić i stąd pójść?

Peter pokręcił głową. Cieszył się z towarzystwa Grety, po raz kolejny. Tego wieczora bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zauważył, jak wiele mają ze sobą wspólnego. On czuł się jak duch, jak widmo, w towarzystwie swoich popularnych kumpli, Huncwotów. Greta miała podobnie, przyjaźniąc się z Clemence Grant i Pięknościami, dziewczynami z idealnymi figurami, fryzurami i paznokciami. Peter i Greta kochali słodycze. Peter i Greta uwielbiali ciężkiego, zepsutego psychorocka. Peter i Greta nie potrafili tańczyć. Peter i Greta pochodzili z Manchesteru. Peter i Greta byli samotni.

Chłopak zmienił utwór na klasyczny, i tak lekki jak na jego gust, punk. Przez Pokój Wspólny przeszła fala niezadowolenia, która ominęła tylko nielicznych (w tym jubilatkę).

— Nareszcie coś normalnego! – ucieszyła się Lily, zaciągając do tańca równie zachwyconego Syriusza Blacka. – Brawo, Petey!

Peter zdjął słuchawki, uśmiechnął się do Lily, i niemal natychmiast zostawił swoje miejsce pracy, pozwalając jakiemuś zachwyconemu trzecioklasiście popilnować wszystkie jego gramofony i inne muzyczne narzędzia tortur. Sam wyciągnął rękę do Grety i zaciągnął ją na sam środek parkietu.

Muzyka bębniła im w uszach, dodawała energii i kierowała nimi jak lalkarz pociągający za sznureczki w dziecięcym teatrzyku. Pomimo nienaturalnych ruchów, Peter i Greta dawali z siebie wszystko, podskakiwali, obracali się, zniżali i wyciągali ręce w różne strony, naśladując swoje otoczenie. Wyładowali całą swoją energię do końca utworu, a Peter nie zdążył dobiec do swojego magicznego gramofonu, kiedy jakaś czwartoklasistka puściła najgłośniej, jak się dało, balladę Celestyny Warbeck.

— Cudownie – roześmiała się Greta. Oddaliła się od Petera na długość łokcia, ale chłopak złapał ją w biodrach i przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie.

— Dawaj jeszcze jeden taniec, Greta – puścił do niej oczko. – Celestyna była dedykacją dla ciebie.

— Jeszcze jedno słowo i ci przyłożę – mruknęła. Peter roześmiał się szczerze.

— Pamiętasz nasz ostatni taniec? – zapytał, uśmiechając się trochę smutno. Greta oblizała wargę.

— Wiesz co? – zarumieniła się. – Wcale nie śledziłam Mary w Hogsmeade.

Peter uniósł brew.

— To znaczy… Larissa _naprawdę_ kazała nam ją śledzić, ale dzisiaj zmianę miała Pheobe.

— Do… bra?

— Poszłam za tobą – zarumieniła się. – Kiedy przeszedłeś tym tunelem i… no właśnie.

Peter potrzebował chwili, żeby skojarzyć fakty. Tunelem…? Przechodził tajnym przejściem prowadzącym do Miodowego Królestwa, kiedy wychodził do Hogsmeade po płyty. Ale skąd Greta wiedziała o tunelu? _Poszłam za tobą…_

— Śledziłaś mnie? – zapytał nieco speszony. Greta zarumieniła się wściekle, nagle interesując się stanem własnych paznokci.

— Czasami ci się przyglądam… - powiedziała wymijająco. – Czasami nasze drogi się krzyżują, no i…

Teraz to Peter się zarumienił. Szybko przewinął w myślach wszystkie swoje ostatnie samotnie przechadzki. Czy kiedykolwiek zrobił na nich coś głupiego? Czy mówił niemądrze, kiedy żartował z przyjaciółmi? Czy spotykał się z kimś, kto nie był w porządku?

— Od jak dawna? – zapytał słabo. Greta wypuściła głośno powietrze.

— Tak jakoś od sylwestra… odkąd my… _no wiesz…_

Całowaliśmy się.

Peter pokiwał głową, na znak, że „wie". Nie miał pojęcia, jak odpowiedzieć albo chociaż jak zachęcić Gretę do dalszego mówienia. Chciał porozmawiać z nią o sylwestrze i o pocałunku już od dawna – na początku nawet jej szukał na mapie, ale kropeczka „Greta Catchlove" zawsze przesiadywała wśród grupki puchońskich Piękności, które Petera strasznie onieśmielały. Zastanawiał się, czy ten pocałunek coś znaczył, czy implikował do zaproszenia Grety na jakieś spotkanie, _randkę,_ czy też był po prostu przelotną przygodą. Nie miał wystarczającego doświadczenia, żeby rozróżniać takie rzeczy, a nie mógł zbytnio z nikim o tym porozmawiać. Syriusz i James na pewno poradziliby sobie na jego sytuacji, ale ich zachowanie przy dziewczynach, nonszalancja i biegłość w sztuce flirtu były Peterowi tak obce, że od razu zwątpił w przydatność ich rad w swoim przypadku. Remus z kolei sam był równie beznadziejny w tych sprawach, a nawet znacznie gorszy, czego żywym przykładem jest relacja nie-relacja, związek nie-związek z panienką McKinnon. A innych kumpli (ani koleżanek!) Peter nie miał, rozmowy na ten temat więc nie było, i chyba nie będzie.

 _Chyba._

— Myślałam, że zupełnie o mnie zapomniałeś – przyznała, jej głos był coraz bardziej gardłowy i zdławiony. – I starałam się trochę zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Dlatego… zaczęłam się odchudzać i w ogóle.

Peter aż pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Greta zaczęła się odchudzać dla niego? Greta obawiała się, że potraktował ją _niepoważnie?_ Greta go śledziła? Greta…

— Jesteś głuptasem – mruknął, trącając jej nos. – Oczywiście, że o tobie nie zapomniałem. Po prostu… sam się wstydziłem i…

— Mnie? – zdumiała się Greta. – Wstydziłeś się mnie?

Peter przybliżył swoją twarz do jej ucha i szepnął:

— Nawet nie wiesz, jaka jesteś onieśmielająca.

Niemal czuł, jak Greta mdleje w jego ramionach. Coś ciepłego i łaskoczącego ścisnęło jego gardło.

— Zmywamy się stąd? – szepnął, wskazując głową w kierunku schodów do swojego dormitorium. Oczy Grety rozbłysły jak wielkie monety.

— Za chwilę – odszepnęła, wspinając się palce. – Jeszcze momencik.

Peter wiedział już niemal podświadomie, kiedy Greta ma zamiar go pocałować i równie podświadomie na to odpowiadał.

— Naprawdę dobrze się dobraliśmy – szepnął w przerwie pomiędzy pocałunkami, nachylając się nad nią ponownie. Chichot dziewczyny załaskotał go w policzki.

* * *

 **K** tóry to już raz Marlena uciekała, a Remus zostawał sam na sam z jej młodszą kuzynką? Najpierw na Sylwestrze. Potem niezliczoną ilość razy w szkole, kiedy to Marlena szwendająca się z Bree, kazała jej zająć Remusa, bo ona musi „coś załatwić" (czyli uciec). W sobotę, po jej kolejnej ucieczce i roztrzaskaniu serca Remmy'ego na milion kawałków, Bree po raz kolejny go dorwała, zaczepiła i wplątała w sztuczną, nienaturalną i wymuszoną gadkę o niczym.

A teraz? Marlena na sam jego widok prysnęła z powrotem do dormitorium, a Bree zaprosiła go na tę imprezę i do tej pory nie odpuściła żadnego tańca. Kołysali się oni w rytm muzyki, a że zarówno Remus, jak i Bree nie należeli do najlepszych tancerzy, wyglądało to zapewne przekomicznie. Remus z grzeczności zagadywał dziewczynę, proponował, że przyniesie jej poncz i starał się być jak najbardziej taktowny. Bree chyba nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, tylko gapiła się na niego jak sroka w gnat i wysyłała _spojrzenia,_ jakby chciała mu coś subtelnie zakomunikować. Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że robiła tak od dawna, czasami nawet chrząkała i rzucała wymowne aluzje, ale w niczym mu to nie pomagało. Wręcz przeciwnie – z dnia na dzień czuł się coraz bardziej zagubiony w swojej relacji z Bree Angelo i wolałby, żeby ta „mała albinoska" jak nazywała ją Mary, a także Syriusz, wreszcie wyłożyła karty na stół i powiedziała, o co jej chodzi.

— Przepraszam cię, Bree – powiedział nagle Remus, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła pogwizdywać i kompletnie ignorować jego pytania, czy dobrze się bawi. – Nie chcę się urazić ani nic, ale po prostu… _nie rozumiem._ Czy mogłabyś wytłumaczyć mi _dlaczego_ mnie tutaj zaprosiłaś?

Bree wzdrygnęła się, zupełnie jakby tym pytaniem wybudził ją z jakiegoś transu. Wlepiła w niego swoje wielkie, jasne oczy.

— Emm… czy Lily nie jest twoją przyjaciółką?

Remus otworzył usta i głupio potaknął.

Owszem, uważał Lily za swoją przyjaciółkę. Tylko co to miało wspólnego z Bree?

— No więc… doszłam do wniosku, że pewnie zostałeś zaproszony – wyjaśniła, wzruszając ramionami.

Remus dalej nie rozumiał.

— Bree… przecież Dorcas i Emmelina zapraszały _wszystkich…_ no, prawie… Ale cały Gryffindor dostał zaproszenia – oblizał wargi. – Ty… ty nie musiałabyś się martwić…

Przerwał mu chrapowaty, nosowy dźwięk, który musiał być chichotem Colette Angelo. Brzmiał zaskakująco upiornie i nieprzyjemnie.

— Uwierz mi, Remusie… Dorcas Meadowes ani nikt z komitetu organizującego nie chciałby mnie tutaj widzieć – zrobiła pauzę, nabierając gwałtownie powietrza. – Czy wiesz, kim jest mój ojciec?

Remus ponownie głupio otworzył usta. Musiał przyznać, że nie nadąża nad rozumowaniem flegmatycznej dziwaczki. Owszem, Dorcas, Syriusz, Mary, James i parę innych osób, które znał, zdawały się mieć pewne obiekcje w stosunku do osoby Bree, przy czym były to zwykłe uprzedzenia i tak jawny brak powodu nielubienia jej, że Remus nigdy nie brał ich na poważnie. Ale… czy to nie było dziwne, że tą małą, bladą blondynkę, która przez całe życie nie wystawiła nosa poza rezydencję swojej rodziny w Paryżu, nigdy nie była na niczyjej imprezie ani u nikogo na sylwestra, nie miała w sobie ani krztyny towarzyskości i zupełnie nie potrafiła nawiązywać znajomości; znali praktycznie wszyscy w tym zamku?

Syriusz, Mary i James mieli własne przykre doświadczenia z nią związane. Dorcas nie przepadała za nią szczególnie. Na brodę Merlina, uprzedzona do niej była nawet Jo Prewett, dziewczyna z Rosji!

Czy Remus czegoś nie wiedział?

— Powinienem? – roześmiał się nerwowo. Bree nie odpowiedziała tym samym. Wpatrywała się w niego uporczywie, jakby myślała, że w ten sposób, Remus coś sobie przypomni.

— To Todd Angelo.

Remus spojrzał na nią niepewnie. _Todd Angelo…_ to brzmiało znajomo, ale kompletnie nie wiedział, z czym to powiązać, do czego to doczepić… Angelo… Angelo… Todd Angelo…

Zrozumienie nawiedziło go nagle i niespodziewanie, jakby uderzył go grom z jasnego nieba. Spojrzał na Bree zupełnie inaczej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Zrozumiał.

— Twój ojciec… — zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Twój ojciec był szefem mojego?

Bree westchnęła ciężko.

— Nareszcie dotarło – odsapnęła, patrząc na niego z rezerwą. – Tak, swego czasu był szefem Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Pracował z twoim tatą w zamkniętym już Biurze…

— …Zwalczania Likantropów.

Bree uśmiechnęła się smutno.

— Od tego czasu nie cieszy się pochlebną opinią w Ministerstwie.

Remus wcale się temu nie dziwił. Za młodu Llyal Lupin, łącznie z jego przyjaciółką i matką chrzestną Remusa, Jules Overstreet, oraz Toddem Angelo, zasłynęli jako „Diabelna Trójca", która wykończyła około stu mieszańców, nie tylko wilkołaków. Jules i ojciec Remusa zawiesili swoją działalność po zemście jednego z prześladowanych przez nich likantropów – Greybacka. Po tym jak jedyny syn Llyala przeszedł transformację i sam stał się mieszańcem, on i Jules odeszli z Biura Zwalczania Likantropów. Todd Angelo dalej nękał kolejne ofiary, aż do zamknięcia Biura przez organizacje równościowe powstałe z inicjatywy pani Elizabeth McDonald.

Teraz wszystko zaczynało nabierać więcej sensu.

Remus przestał dziwić się rosnącemu uprzedzeniu ze strorny Hogwartczyków – chyba każdy czarodziej miał w rodzinie kogoś krwi mieszanej, niekoniecznie wilkołaka, ale chociażby wampira, półolbrzyma czy półwilę. Represje Todda Angelo odbiły się echem w całym magicznym świecie, a kroplą przelewającą szalę goryczy był fakt, że Todd działał przede wszystkim na terenie Zjednoczonego Królestwa, podczas gdy sam pochodził z Francji. Pan Lupin i Jules wykorzystali ostatnie lata na poprawianie swojego wizerunku i przepraszanie rodzin dotkniętych ich „młodzieńczym szałem", jak lubili to nazywać. Todd Angelo nie wynagrodził krzywd nikomu.

 _Ale to nie wszystko,_ pomyślał Remus, wpatrując się intensywnie w sylwetkę Bree. Coś zaczęło świtać mu w głowie, kiedy tylko skojarzył ją z osobą szefa swojego ojca. Wiedział, że nie w tym rzecz. Bree uwzięła się na niego, bo chciała, by przypomniał sobie jakąś rzecz, jakieś wydarzenie z przeszłości…

— Bree? – zaczął ostrożnie. Potaknięcie dziewczyny zachęciło go do kontynuowania. – Czy my… czy my się znamy?

* * *

 **E** mmelina i Chase tańcząc, przypominali Księcia i Kopciuszka na balu w pałacu, tam, gdzie się poznali i gdzie Kopciuszek zgubił pantofelek. Od samego początku zaległo pomiędzy nimi milczenie, jednak nie krępujące, ciążące ani niewygodne, tylko raczej naturalne, spokojne i ciepłe, takie, jakie łączą z tańcem szczególne względy. Łagodna, melodyjna muzyka dodawała ich ruchom gracji, a kołyszące się wokół pary roztaczały nad nimi przytulny, intymny krąg. Można by rzec, że atmosfera była idealna – jednak niezwykle ciężko docenić takowy komfort, kiedy co jakiś czas dopada cię gryzący niepokój – zupełnie jak oczekiwanie na północ i pryśnięcie czaru Wróżki Chrzestnej. Nawracające myśli o babeczkach, eliksirach i efemerycznych, nieprawdziwych uczuciach, za które Emmelina niedługo mogła stać się odpowiedzialna, prześladowały dziewczynę tak uporczywie, że co parę chwil przegrywała potyczkę z dławiącą goryczą i pozwalała jej przez siebie krzyknąć.

Chase nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, kiedy Emma raz po raz wybuchała płaczem, a jego wyrozumiałość, maniery i dżentelmeneria idealnie wpasowały się w rolę Księcia. Dziewczyna zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, jak dziwnie musi wyglądać jej zachowanie i że w ich obecnej sytuacji może doprowadzić Chase'a do niewłaściwych konkluzji. Starała się wytłumaczyć mu swoją emocjonalność i poprosić o radę, ale na zamiarach się kończyło, bo w swoim stanie Emma nie panowała ani nad głosem, ani tym bardziej nad umysłem.

— Już lepiej? – zapytał Chase, kiedy piosenka dobiegła końca.

Emmelina pokręciła głową energicznie i pociągnęła nosem. Jeśli Reagan dosyć miał już tych żali i lamentów, to zupełnie nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

— W porządku – powiedział głośno i złapał ją w talii, bo zaczął się właśnie bardziej statyczny kawałek. – _Przepraszam_.

Emma pokręciła głową, próbując tym samym dać mu znać, że nie o to – nie o niego – chodzi, ale Chase przyłączył się do przeczącego wymachiwania głową i kontynuował:

— Nie, Emma, naprawdę mi przykro. Nie powinienem być dla ciebie taki wredny w Hogsmeade – wziął głęboki oddech. – W ogóle nie powinienem być wredny – od tego należałoby zacząć – ale miałem ostatnio… ciężki okres. Nie gniewam się ani na ciebie, ani na Dorcas, ani na Syriusza – podwójna randka może i nie była zbytnio przyjemna, ale…

— Ch…Chase – wydukała, wdzięczna, że opatrzność sama zesłała temat podwójnej randki i że nie trzeba było go rozpoczynać. – Jeśl...

— Pozwól mi dokończyć – przerwał jej uprzejmie. – Nie wiem dlaczego poszedłem na to, kiedy Dorcas mnie zaprosiła. To chyba dlatego, że nie potrafię odmawiać dziewczynom – puścił do niej oczko. – Ale nie powinienem się zgadzać. Myślałem, że to koleżeńska przysługa i… i nie wiedziałem, że ty przyjdziesz z Syriuszem.

Emmelina pociągnęła nosem. Dlaczego los był taki okrutny?! Ona i Chase mogliby się pogodzić teraz, zaraz, i wszystko byłoby cudownie – ale, niestety, musiała pojawiać się feralna kwestia Eliksiru Miłosnego – która nie tyle, co zada kres nastrojowi zgody, a jedynie dodatkowo napnie ich stosunki. _Powiedzie_ _ć_ _mu o tym? Czy lepiej trzymać gębę na kłódkę, skoro nie wiadomo, czy babeczki nie wylądowały w koszu?_

Dorcas nie mogła ich zjeść podczas podwójnej randki – bo chociaż przypuszczenia Emmy się potwierdziły i co chwila po nie sięgała, jej zachowanie w stosunku do Syriusza nie uległo drastycznej zmianie – _chyba_. Kiedy towarzystwo się zwinęło, większość jedzenia pozostało w Pokoju Życzeń – to jasne.

Nieoczekiwanie jednak Dorcas pogodziła się z Lily i ruszyła ze spontanicznymi przygotowaniami do imprezy-niespodzianki – a w pierwszej kolejności pobiegła po jedzenie z podwójnej randki. Kiedy postanowiono, że impreza urośnie na skalę Hogwartu i wysłano Marley i Remusa po kolejny zapas smakołyków, Emma nie wiedziała dokładnie, co stało się z zakąskami i słodyczami z Pokoju Życzeń. Albo ktoś je zjadł, albo wyrzucił, albo rozmieszał z tymi, które były tutaj.

 _Przecież przestrzegłam Dorcas, żeby ich nie jadła,_ przypomniała sobie Emmelina. _Jeśli połknęła ten eliksir to tylko dlatego, że chciała zrobić mi na złość. Sama sobie na to zasłużyła._

Łza ponownie zatoczyła łuk wzdłuż jej policzka, tym razem przez kłujące uczucie wstydu. Nie powinna, nie mogła, zrzucać odpowiedzialności na Dorcas! Emmelina była jedyną osobą, która zawiniła i powinna się w jakiś sposób ukarać. Stracenie dobrej opinii u Chase'a – o ile kiedykolwiek w ogóle taką miała – wydawało jej się odpowiednią nauczką, dostatecznie przykrą i surową.

Kiedy Emma walczyła z myślami i zbierała się w sobie, by wyznać wstydliwą prawdę, Chase nie próżnował i z ogromną krępacją dukał nieskładne i kompletnie niepotrzebne w tym momencie przeprosiny:

— To nie było… do końca prawdziwe, kiedy powiedziałem, że jesteś łatwowierna – zawahał się – i że nie masz u mnie… no, wiesz, szans. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem, mówiąc coś takiego, nawet jeśli…

— …to prawda? – domyśliła się Emma, czując się tak, jakby ktoś kopnął ją z całej siły w brzuch. Chase pokręcił głową.

— To _nieprawda…_ to znaczy… mam na myśli…

Westchnął ciężko i z rozpaczy rozejrzał się wokół, jakby szukając kogoś, kto mógłby pomóc mu w tej beznadziejnej sytuacji – jakiegoś gwiazdora-celebrytę, który pokazałby się nagle w Hogwarcie i zaciągnął Emmelinę do tańca. Los tym razem postanowił trochę go wesprzeć – chociaż w nie ten sposób, jaki Chase oczekiwał.

Z kanapki w kształcie motyla na drugim końcu komnaty podniosła się Hestia, a eskortował ją w tym wysoki, krzepki i ciemnowłosy chłopak o dość ciemnej karnacji – _Jayden_. Złapał Hestię w talii i wyprowadził z Pokoju Wspólnego, uśmiechając się przy tym głupio i wyzywająco – jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Chase ich obserwuje. Reagan mimowolnie napiął mięśnie i mocniej złapał Emmelinę, aż do bólu ściskając ją w talii, ale dziewczyna była zbyt wzruszona i cierpiąca w duchu, żeby przyjmować kolejne bodźce, tym razem zewnętrzne.

— Nie musisz nic mówić – pokręciła głową. – Ja i tak nie zasługuję na twoje zainteresowanie… _ja…_

— Nie mów tak – westchnął ciężko, siląc się na uśmiech. — Bo myślę… myślę, że na pewnym etapie coś między nami _było_ – powiedział nieprzytomnie, kiedy Hestia zniknęła za dziurą w portrecie.

Niechętnie odwrócił głowę w kierunku Emmy. Jej załzawione oczy teraz urosły dodatkowo w wyrazie zdumienia. Kontynuował dalej, sam już nie wiedząc, czy mówi prawdę czy jedynie białe kłamstwa, żeby poprawić Emmelinie humor i nieco ją podbudować:

— Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem cię w święta u Evansów… Wiesz… byłem ud dłuższego czasu samotny i chociaż wracałem od Hestii ze szpitala, to niespecjalnie… _coś z tego było._ A ty… — spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy – _byłaś…_ nie, _jesteś –_ taka urocza. Taka… dziewczęca – Emma wzięła głęboki oddech – i taka śliczna.

— _Chase…_

— I chociaż zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinienem… że mam Hestię i w ogóle… to wtedy przypominałem sobie, że ona jest z Jaydenem, albo że mnie nie poznaje, albo być może już nawet nie lubi – uśmiechnął się słabo – dlatego trochę… wysyłałem sprzeczne sygnały. Pewnie myślałaś, że się tobą bawię albo że cię podrywam, no ale… może i podrywałem, ale…

Emmelinie zakręciło się w głowie. _Może i podrywałem…_

Chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą było jej nieznośnie daleko od miłosnych wzniesień (ba! miała po dziurki w nosie zakochania i eliksirów, które je powodowały!), to romantyczna natura nie mogła puścić takiego wyznania – takiej prawdy – mimo uszu. _Może i podrywałem… Taka urocza… taka dziewczęca… taka śliczna._

— Może i podrywałem… — powtórzyła, głosem zdławionym, ale tym razem przez coś innego niż szloch. Chase zamrugał, reagując z opóźnieniem – naprawdę niepożądanym dla niego opóźnieniem.

— No… _tak…_ ale…

— O mój Boże – wydukała, pukając się w głowę. – Co ja narobiłam!

— Emmelina, daj spokój.. to nie twoja wina… — wydukał, kompletnie zawstydzony i pogubiony.

— _Moja wina?!_ No nie… to nie może dziać się naprawdę… to… _ojej…_

— E…Emmie?

Ale było już za późno. Podobna szansa nie mogła się powtórzyć, a Emmelina po tym wieczorze i tak straci resztę szacunku u Chase'a, swoje dobre imię i reputację, nie tylko u niego. Nie miała nic do stracenia. A po tym co usłyszała – _co jej powiedział…_ nigdy nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby po prostu nie zareagowała, tylko stała tam dalej, płakała, dukała i otwierała usta jak ryba, która wyleciała z akwarium.

Wspięła się na palce, chwyciła Chase'a za krawat i z całą swoją siłą, rozpaczą i namiętnością, złożyła na jego ustach pocałunek.

* * *

 **L** ily zastała Dorcas zupełnie oderwaną od rzeczywistości, lecz nie w typowy dla niej romantyczny i nierozważny sposób – kilka spojrzeń wystarczyło, by zdiagnozować u Dorcas kompletne postradanie zmysłów ze szczęścia. Siedziała przy stoliku i plastikowym patyczkiem mieszała w kubeczku z ponczem, wzdychając przy tym i śmiejąc się do siebie. Miała ciemne, bordowe wypieki na policzkach i niebezpieczne błyski w oczach o poszerzonych źrenicach, jakby została odurzona tojadem co najmniej. Gladius cały się najeżył na jej widok, jakby wyczuwał, że zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo.

— Widziałaś Jamesa? – spytała Lily, poprawiając Gladiusowi łapkę, którą ciekawsko trącał jej kolczyki. Dorcas roześmiała się krótko, głośno i maniakalnie.

— Och, Lily, jak ja ciebie kocham! – roześmiała się, wstając gwałtownie z kanapy i zarzucając Evans ręce przez barki. – No po prostu… jesteś dziewczyna-bajka!

Lily głęboko wciągnęła powietrze nosem, jakby próbując wyczuć odór alkoholu bijący od Dorcas. Jej marny, człowieczy węch zupełnie ją rozczarował, jednak o wiele bardziej wrażliwe nozdrza drapieżnika z rodziny kotowatych ostrzegły Gladiusa, który zamiauczał z niezadowoleniem. Dorcas odsunęła się na długość swoich ramion.

—Uwielbiam twoje urodziny – powiedziała bez ogródek, opuszkiem palca trącając nosek kota. Gladius podrapał ją w odpowiedzi. Nawet to nie wybiło Dor z rytmu. – James? Czy widziałam Jamesa? – zamarła przez moment, raczej z powodu roztrzepania niż z faktycznej próby przypomnienia sobie, czy widziała tego chłopaka. – _Nie…_ wiem. Mogę zapytać Syriusza.

— Nie musisz – pokręciła głową Lily. – Miał na mnie poczekać. Nie mam zamiaru biegać po całej komnacie i go szukać.

— Ależ masz zamiar! – krzyknęła Dorcas, po raz kolejny przywodząc Lily myśl, że jest zwyczajnie pijana. — On się zaraz pojawi… zaczekaj sekundę. SYRIUSZU! _SYRIUSZU!_

Syriusz Black, w całej swojej wspaniałości, wyłonił się z tłumu. Wyglądał jakby biegł, kiedy tylko usłyszał słodkie pokrzykiwania Dorcas. Lily wybałuszyła oczy. Mimowolnie otworzyła usta, kiedy jej przyjaciółka zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, pocałowała w nos i szepnęła, podskakując, że Lily szuka Jamesa i że są „geniuszami". Gladius przeciągle ziewnął.

— Poważnie? – zdziwił się, okazując niepokojąco mniej ignorancji i impertynencji niż zwykle (ale wciąż ciężko było powiedzieć, że minę miał zaciekawioną i życzliwą). – Kto zrobił przysługę światu i wyciągnął jej kij z dupy?

Lily nie odpowiedziała, pokazując mu tylko środkowy palec – z osobami jego sortu nie dało się inaczej porozumieć. Syriusz roześmiał się, jak zwykle zachwycony, kiedy Lily pod jego wpływem robiła się wulgarna.

— Nie widziałem go – powiedział po prostu, aż mrużąc oczy. – Serio… ostatnio go nie widziałem. Możliwe, że McDziwka wzięła go „na słówko".

Dorcas pokręciła głową, wzdrygając się cała.

— Nie zaprosiłam jej – mruknęła i skrzywiła się jeszcze mocniej. – A ona sama powiedziała, że nic tu po niej i nie będzie wpychać się tam, gdzie jej nie chcą.

— To po co wracała do Hogwartu? – prychnął Syriusz, zbliżając się do barku. Dorcas prędko stanęła u jego boku, przytrzymując dla niego kieliszek, kiedy o to poprosił i nie przegapiając żadnej okazji, żeby pocałować go w jakąś część ciała.

Lily wymieniła zniesmaczone spojrzenie ze swoim kotem.

— Co z wami? – zapytała, ostentacyjnie przykrywając sobie oczy. – Jesteście obrzydliwi.

— Mogę jej powiedzieć? – szepnęła Dorcas, łapiąc Syriusza za rękę. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami obojętnie i pociągnął ładny łyk ze swojego kieliszka. Dor odwróciła się do Lily, szczęśliwa za siebie, za Syriusza, za swoją przyjaciółkę, i za cały Pokój Wspólny. – _Wróciliśmy do siebie._

— Co?!

Jej ton był tak ostry, że nawet Syriusz odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku, przestając ją ignorować i pić. Natychmiast się poprawiła:

— Yymm.. poważnie?

— Nie, na niby – mruknął Black.

— No to… _gratulacje?_ – pokręciła głową. Zupełnie nie wiedziała jak zareagować na podobną rewelację. Zdecydowanie wolała swoją przyjaciółkę bez Blacka bez pobliżu, a już na pewno bez Blacka wpływającego na nią. – Nie no… bardzo się… _cieszę._

Kłamała tak dobitnie, że jedynie Dorcas nie poznała się na tym i przytuliła dziewczynę z radości, w taki sposób, że ona, Lily i Syriusz stworzyli zamknięty, niewygodny i nieco dziwny krąg. Syriusz natomiast – albo o wiele mniej upojony miłością, albo po prostu bardziej błyskotliwy i życiowy – jedynie wywrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się sztucznie w stronę Evans, po czym złośliwie życzył jej szczęścia w szukaniu Jamesa.

— Chodźmy stąd, mała – mruknął do Dorcas, puszczając do niej oczko. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową ochoczo. Była taka zaślepiona i szczęśliwa, że poszłaby za Syriuszem nawet do jeziora pełnego inferiusów. – Chodźmy do mojego dormitorium.

Lily wzniosła oczy ku niebu, tak, że nie zdołała zobaczyć wyrazu twarzy Dorcas, ale potrafiła go sobie idealnie wyobrazić. Kiedy ponownie spojrzała na swoich kompanów, całowali się namiętnie. Dor oderwała się od niego na moment, żeby rzucić histeryczne: „papa, Lily!", a potem ponownie przyssała się do swojego _chłopaka_ (Evansówna uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do takiego tytułu) i zaczęła powoli się z nim wycofywać, starając się zrobić wokół siebie jak najwięcej zamieszania.

 _Ach, młoda miłość._

— Na tym by stanęło, Gladius – mruknęła, wzdychając ciężko. – Idziemy spać?

Noc była co prawda jeszcze młoda, a impreza dopiero nabrała życia, ale Lily padała z nóg po nadmiarze dzisiejszych wrażeń – począwszy od całej „niespodzianki", przez pogodzenie się z Chase'em, a na Jo i jej wariactwach skończywszy. Jutro był w dodatku wtorek, normlany szkolny dzień powszedni, o czym całe zgromadzone w komnacie towarzystwo zdawało się zapomnieć, a jakby tego mało ranek rozpoczynała godzina transmutacji z McGonagall, która zapewne będzie ją pytać i węszyć, jakim cudem zdała jej egzamin. Zanim Lily zdąży się rozebrać, umyć i domyć makijaż, minie mnóstwo czasu – lepiej zrobić to teraz, zanim zbierać się nie zacznie reszta dziewczyn, a łazienka zostanie zablokowana.

Niemal podjęła już decyzję, kiedy nagle nieoczekiwana istotka pokrzyżowała jej szyki – Gladius zeskoczył z jej ramion na cztery łapy, nie dość, że wystraszył ją nie na żarty, to jeszcze podrapał jej stopę, lekko przecinając materiał sukni.

— AUA! – jęknęła Lily. – Głupi kot.

Gladius prychnął, jakby rozjuszony podobnym wyzwiskiem. Trącił jej stopę jeszcze raz, tym razem pyszczkiem i nieco milej. Dziewczynę lekko to udobruchało.

— Co chcesz? – zapytała, nieco mniej ostro, ale wciąż tonem dziarskim i niewzruszonym. – Idziemy do sypialni, Gladius.

Kot zamiauczał, jakby w ramach sprzeciwu.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

— O co tutaj…?

Nagle zamarła, przypomniawszy sobie, kto podarował jej to małe, złośliwe, ale niebywale przebiegłe stworzenie. Spojrzała na kota podejrzliwie. Czy to możliwe, że James dał go jej ot tak, bez najmniejszego interesu dla siebie? Już wcześniej nazwała kota szpiegiem, ale nie przypuszczała, żeby…

— No nie – parsknęła, kręcąc głową. Gladius wlepił w nią swoje wielkie, zielone oczy. – Co za wariat. On jest nienormalny.

Czy ten kot przeszedł jakieś szkolenie? Czy został przygotowany, uprzednio poinformowany, co musi robić i jak się zachowywać? _Czy to w ogóle jest kot?,_ pomyślała część Lily, która uwielbiała science-fiction, _Czy jakiś zmutowany koci cyborg?_

— Co ten zły człowiek ci zrobił, biedactwo? – jęknęła, zniżając się do poziomu kota i głaszcząc go czule po łebku. Gladius przez chwilę uległ jej pieszczotom, mrucząc z zadowoleniem, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, jakie jest jego zadanie – drapnął jej nadgarstek i zamiauczał wymownie. Lily westchnęła ciężko. Nie chciała nawet myśleć, jak to wygląda dla kogoś z zewnątrz. Prefekt Gryffindoru i solenizantka dzisiejszej imprezy, leży na podłodze i targuje się z kotem. Żałosne.

— Doprowadzisz mnie do niego? – zapytała z rezygnacją Gladiusa. Kot kiwnął głową i miauknął, ale tym razem z mniejszą pretensją, a z większym zadowoleniem, kierując ciało w stronę dziury pod portretem…

* * *

 **M** asonowie przez całe życie mieszkali w Irlandii, w Dublinie. Ulokowali tam cały swój majątek, zakupili piękne tereny, bardzo godziwy dworek, jak i kilka małych domostw, które w przyszłości w razie potrzeby miały zabezpieczyć młode pokolenie. Państwo Mason, czarodzieje czystej krwi z dziada pradziada, nie widzieli potrzeby podjęcia się zawodu czy zarabiania, a ambicja niezależności finansowej nigdy się na nich nie odcisnęła. Całkowicie utrzymywali się z dożywocia od protoplasty rodu Traversów, a że nie planowali żadnych działań niezgadzających się z rodowymi ideałami, a także nie zamierzali wchodzić w żadne spory z rodziną, nikt nawet nie myślał o możliwości utracenia tych pieniężnych świadczeń.

Kiedy na początku lat sześćdziesiątych w Dublinie rozpoczęła się seria nieszczęść związana z prześladowaniami grupy likantropów, Masonowie umyli ręce od całej sprawy, pomimo tego, że dziad Natashy, pan Travers, nakazał im dołączyć się do represji. Rodzinę cechowała zawsze wyjątkowa bierność, apolityczność i neutralność, z tendencją do ustawiania się po tej stronie, która mogła przynieść im więcej korzyści, a owej tendencji nie załamał nawet fakt, że szło tu o sprawy brudnej, mieszanej krwi. Ojciec Natashy nie dostrzegał najmniejszego pożytku w rozeźleniu niebezpiecznych mieszańców, a już na pewno nie za darmo, i to przesądzało sprawę. Była to pierwsza sytuacja od wielu lat, gdy rodzina Mason sprawiła Traversom zawód, a wręcz – zaczynała robić się problematyczna.

Kiedy Natasha przyszła na świat, jej rodzice przestali bezustannie pilnować starszego, niesfornego syna Alexandra, który pomimo rozsądku i rodzinnego sprytu, dostał w genach również brak pomyślności. Marlena widziała jego aktualne zdjęcie, obraz bardzo przystojnego, krzepkiego i wyrośniętego młodzieńca, z inteligentnymi, błyszczącymi oczami i szlachetnymi rysami, przypominającego bardziej marmurowy, piękny posąg niż żywą osobę. Jako dziecko niewiele się różnił – był równie piękny, wyniosły i nierzeczywisty. Takie osoby mogły być albo wiecznymi samotnikami albo enigmatycznymi gangsterami. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Alexander wybrał tę drugą opcję.

Wyruszył on pewnego wieczoru na spacer razem ze swoimi kolegami z rodzin czarodziejskich, na które Masonowie mogli wpływać. Koledzy wrócili do domów przed zmierzchem, Alexander – nie. Chłopca szukano przez następne dwa dni, zanim wrócił do domu zupełnie odmieniony. Zniknęła charakterystyczna dla niego pogoda ducha i rozmowność, a Alexander stał się posępny, tajemniczy i bardzo zatroskany.

Trzy dni po jego powrocie do domu, do drzwi zapukał nieznany rodzinie mężczyzna, który przedstawił się jako Todd Angelo. Był on bardzo wytworny, dostojnie ubrany i niewątpliwie bogaty, ale przy tym obejście miał grubiańskie i prostackie, a jego zaszczytna wizyta nie mogła zwiastować niczego dobrego. Szybko wyjaśnił, że przebywa w okolicach na zlecenie ministerstwa, i że zajmuje się zwalczaniem wspomnianej już grupy likantropów. Nie owijał w bawełnę – członkiem tej grupy niedawno stał się Alexander.

Nie było końca zdumieniu i niedowierzaniu, sam Alexander nabrał wody do ust i ani nie potwierdził tego oskarżenia, ani nie zaprzeczył, że wilkołakiem stał się w istocie. Na dowód swojej tezy Angelo odnalazł na ciele chłopca ślad po ugryzieniu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Masonowie nie są rodziną byle jaką i że nie pozwolą, by taka aferka mogła zbezcześcić ich dobrą opinię na arenie czarodziejskiej, dlatego wiedział jak ich podejść, żeby na tym zyskać. Pośpiesznie zgodzono się na wszystko, co młody człowiek miał im do zaoferowania, pod warunkiem – oczywiście – że obieca zachować milczenie w tej sprawie i postara się w jakikolwiek sposób umniejszyć hańbę rodzinie. Todd opowiedział im o swoich autorskich badaniach nad lekarstwem na likantropię, bazowanej na płynnym akonicie, który w środowisku czarodziejskim uznawany był za niebezpieczny narkotyk. Wieloletnie badania dowiodły, że tojad ma działanie zgoła inne na zmiennokształtnych i że nie jest w ich przypadku tak inwazyjny. Zdesperowani państwo Mason wyrazili zgodę na udział Alexandra w eksperymencie i oddali syna na dwa miesiące do opieki panu Angelo, wypłacając mu niezłą sumkę, byle tylko zapewnił im odpowiednią dyskrecję. Do ostatniego dnia łudzili się, że panu Angelo uda się wyleczyć ich syna z wilkołactwa i że brudna krew nie splami wizerunku czcigodnej rodziny z Dublinu.

Pan Angelo powrócił z Alexandrem, informując rodzinę, że cały projekt powiódł się bez zarzutów i że chłopiec przeszedł pomyślnie – choć nie bez bólu – obie pełnie. Pijana ze szczęścia pani Mason wypłaciła jegomościowi następną godziwą sumkę, po czym rozstali się w zgodzie, szacunku i przysiędze zachowania milczenia.

A potem z Alexandrem zaczęły dziać się okropne rzeczy. Co wieczór moczył pościel, szamotał się w koszmarach, a w ciągu dnia zatykał uszy dłońmi, jakby próbował odgrodzić się w ten sposób od całego świata. W wypadku, kiedy matka lub ojciec próbowali nawiązać z nim kontakt, nie odpowiadał, a z jego nosa zaczynała lecieć stróżka krwi. Masonowie ignorowali problem dopóty, dopóki nie urósł do stopnia, którego nie sposób zlekceważyć. Chłopiec trafił do Szpitala Świętego Munga z silnym krwotokiem z uszu, nosa i ust. Wyniki badań były wstrząsające.

— Mój brat tamtej nocy, kiedy zaginął, nie został likantropem – powiedziała Natasha ze zdławionym gardłem. – Angelo albo się pomylił, albo nas oszukał, byle zyskać królika doświadczalnego do swoich badań. Alexander był wyniszczony, co tu ukrywać – był umierający. Akonit to silna trucizna, a rozcieńczony zabija umysł ludzki komórka po komórce.

Kilka dni potem pani Mason stawiła się u swojej matki, Cynthii Travers, z przerażającymi wieściami. Szybko streściła jej przebieg wypadków, żądając, by Traversowie wystąpili przed Wizetgamotem przeciwko Angelom, rodzinie nieco mniej majętnej i zdecydowanie mniej od nich wpływowej. Kiedy wyszło na jaw, że Todd spowinowacony jest z Rowle'ami i McDonaldami, chęć zemsty nieco okrzepła, co gorsza – Traversowie wzburzyli się ogromnie przeciwko polityce Masonów w stosunku do likantropów.

— Samo podejrzenie wilkołactwa u Alexandra było wielką zniewagą – mruknęła Natasha, a po jej minie Marlena odgadła, że nie podoba jej się ani trochę swoja rodzina rodowa. – Traversowie zgodzili się jednomyślnie, że to wszystko wina mojego ojca, który nie wsparł mordów na wilkołakach – jego pobłażliwość mogła zakończyć się hańbą dla całej rodziny.

Tymczasem zaczęły nasilać się plotki. Blackowie, Greengrassowie, Rosierowie i – przede wszystkim – Rowle'owie szeptali o synu-likantropie, którego matka skatowała, o tym, że Traversowie hodują akonit, że narkotyzują się i że są barbarzyńcami w ogóle. Ród musiał jakoś zareagować.

— Postanowiono odebrać nam cały majątek – powiedziała bez entuzjazmu Natasha. – Całą posiadłość w Dublinie, i cały park, i jeziora. Szybko wykupili go Bulstrode'owie, a nas wygnano do Brighton. Wykreślono nas z rodu, a moja matka została wyklęta. Moi rodzice byli bez zarobku, leczenie Alexandra wymagało pieniędzy, a cały czarodziejski świat odwrócił się od nas plecami. Matka zaczęła chodzić do prasy, gdzie opowiadała o postępkach Angela. Na początku pisały o nas tylko niepoważne i niezależne czasopisma, które czytali jedynie nieliczni, ale znajdywało się coraz więcej rodzin dotkniętych podobną krzywdą. Alexander nie był jedynym „wilkołakiem", na którym Angelo testował swój eliksir tojadowy.

Gdy szepty o wariacie-szalonym naukowcu spowinowaconym z Rowle'ami i McDonaldami zaczęły robić się głośne, kiedy rozpoznano w nim tego samego prześladowcę, który wiele lat temu zwalczał mieszańców z Llyalem Lupinem i Jules Overstreet, i kiedy sprawiedliwości mogła stać się zadość, Angelowie się odezwali.

— Przyjechała do nas stara Heather McDonald.

— Moja babcia? – zdumiała się Marlena, chociaż było to dosyć oczywiste. Natasha kiwnęła głową.

— Zaproponowała ugodę. Mieliśmy zostać przyjęci na dwór McDonaldów, a dokładniej przypadło nam kilka pokoi w ich paryskiej willi, oczywiście objętych niemałym czynszem i jeszcze więkza listą zakazów i nakazów. Wcześniej to my panowaliśmy w całym Dublinie i wydzierżawialiśmy pobliskie dwory mniej czcigodnym rodzinom – a teraz my staliśmy się zależni od widzimisię rodzinki Rowle i spowinowaconych. Oczywiście, nie opłacało nam się to, a moi wygodni rodzice uznali taką ugodę za uniżającą dla arystokracji. Wtedy pojawił się pomysł z intercyzą.

W ramach rekompensaty McDonaldowie postanowili wydać najstarszą wnuczkę, córkę Flory Rowle, Alicję, za Alexandra, a jej pokaźny posag byłby w stanie zadośćuczynić utratę majątku w dużym stopniu – oczywiście pod warunkiem, że do wesela Masonowie dołączą się do ich nadwornej służby oraz przestaną klepać językiem na temat grzeszków Todda. Rzecz jasna, mająca wówczas sześć lat Alicja, była o wiele za młoda na małżeństwo, dlatego trzeba było trochę poczekać. Lata te rodzina spędziła na przypodobywaniu się Rowle'om, ale również brała udział we wszystkich bankietach i imprezach, w których owa rodzina tak bardzo lubowała, więc nie można powiedzieć, że dotknęła ich straszliwa krzywda. Data ślubu została ustalona świeżo po tym, jak Alicja skończy edukację w Hogwarcie. Ona i Alexander znali się od wczesnego dzieciństwa, dlatego tak niekorzystne dla dziewczyny zamążpójście z łatwością można było zrzucić na wielką i ślepą miłość do służącego.

I wtedy rozpoczęła się fala skandali.

— Alicja uciekła – powiedziała Natasha, śmiejąc się cicho. – Sama ją do tego namówiłam. Czy słyszałaś o tej sprawie?

Marlena pokręciła głową. Chociaż to wszystko działo się w rodzinie, McKinnonów wydziedziczono, a zaproszenie na kotylion było pierwszą odezwą ze strony Rowle'ów od wielu lat. Ponadto, rodzinny dwór w Paryżu znajdował się bardzo daleko od szkockiego domku, gdzie cisnęła się Esmeralda McDonald, jej mąż mugolak, ciotka Heather oraz Ann i Marlena. Nie dochodziły do nich nawet te najbardziej skandaliczne plotki.

Natasha zachichotała na samą myśl o tej sprawie.

— Alicja uciekła ze swoim własnym kuzynem.

Marlenę zmroziło. Rodzeństwo McDonaldów posiadało raczej żeńskie latorośle – Mary, Bree, Alicję, Ann, Marlenę, Georginę… Oczywiście, Marlena miała przed oczami jednego swojego „słodkiego" kuzyna, ale… czy to było możliwe?

— Z Sidneyem? – zdziwiła się nie na żarty. Natasha aż zakrztusiła się ze śmiechu.

— Z _Kennym._ Wiesz, bratem Mary.

— Z tym ćpunem? On był wtedy w kraju?

O skandalicznym życiu Kenny'ego słyszała nawet Marlena – a były to ciągłe konflikty z prawem, ciągłe łapówki dla sędziów i oszustwa jego ojca, szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa i zarazem głowy Wizetgamotu, a także ucieczki do państw, które nie posiadały magicznej ekstradycji, czyli nie pozwalały brytyjskiemu ministerstwu teleportować się na ich teren bez odgórnej zgody, nawet jeśli chodziło o pojmanie więźniów. Jego bezustanne uciekanie przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości było czystym obrazem jak wyglądało prawo w świecie magicznym za rządów ministra Minchuma – i wojny w ogóle. Nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że Kenny ośmielił się wrócić do Francji z jakieś Jugosławii, i porwać Alicję.

Natasha zachichotała.

— Kenny był świetnym kumplem Alexandra. Sądzę, że się zgadali.

Marlena wybałuszyła oczy.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Po złamaniu intercyzy Rowle'owie musieli wypłacić nam pieniądze, a o to chodziło od początku do końca. Alexander jednak wyciął nam niezły numer i po tym, jak zostaliśmy wyrzuceni z dworu Rowle'ów, on zbiegł z kasą i ponoć wszystko stracił w kasynach – Natasha wzruszyła ramionami. – W każdym razie moja matka nie mogła pogodzić się ze swoim losem, a kiedy Alicja wróciła na dwór – sama, bo Kenny znowu się ukrywał – oświadczyła, że zaręczyny nie zostały zerwane. Oczywiście nie dotarło do niej, że to wszystko zostało wcześniej załatwione między Allie i Alexandrem – on narobił soie długów i potrzebował kasy, a ona chciała uwolnić się od zaręczyn, bo uwielbia robić wszystkim na złość. Ale znaleźliśmy się w martwym punkcie, bo sytuacja jest zbyt delikatna – a my wiemy o Rowle'ach za dużo. Gdybyśmy zaczęli gadać… och, Marley, cóż to byłaby za sensacja!

Marlena zmarszczyła czoło. Ta cała historia – o ile w ogóle miała cokolwiek wspólnego z prawdą – wydawała jej się naprawdę dziwna, niespójna i przede wszystkim – zupełnie nienadająca się do opowiadania komu wlezie, zwłaszcza, że Natasha widziała Marley po raz pierwszy na oczy. Dziewczyna już chciała zapytać, gdzie jest jej rola w tym całym bałaganie, kiedy brakujące ogniwa ich drużyny nareszcie przybyły na umówione spotkanie:

— Koniec plotek! – trzasnęła drzwiami Allie, patrząc na Natashę i Marlenę spode łba. – Czy tak ciężko było na nas poczekać?

Marlena zacisnęła pięści, sama nie wiedząc już dlatego, że zirytowała ją ta obcesowa odzywka, czy to że przerwano jej i Natashy, czy też zwyczajnie osoba panny Rowle.

— Czy tak ciężko było się nie spóźniać? – odgryzła się Natasha, puszczając do Alicji oczko. Był to jedyny rodzaj kpiny, na który można pozwolić sobie w stosunku do kogoś tak szlachetnie urodzonego jak Alicja, a brzmiał i tak w sposób bardzo ugłaskany.

Frank zamknąwszy drzwi, obszedł swoją dziewczynę dookoła i przysiadł się na łóżko obok Natashy, czochrając jej pieszczotliwie czuprynę.

— Wtajemniczyłam Marley we wszystko, tak jak mnie prosiłeś, Frankie – odparła hardo, po czym puściła oczko i do niego, i do Marleny. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, w głowie skreślając: „ZAPYTAĆ SIĘ, DLACZEGO NATASHA OPOWIADA MI HISTORIĘ SWOJEJ RODZINY" z listy rzeczy do zrobienia. – Byłam okrutna, bezwzględna i podła.

— Na to liczyłem, Natty.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się krótko, a potem otworzyła szafkę nocną, gdzie trzymała kilka szklanek i butelkę słodkiego mlecznego nektaru z Miodowego Królestwa. Jednak kiedy tylko rozlała napój do szklanek, obaliła mit o jego rzekomym mlecznym składzie.

— Lubicie Leprechauna? To specjalnie dla ciebie, Allie.

Marley zmarszczyła brwi.

— Co to jest?

— Paryskie piwo cynamonowe – powiedziała niedbale Alicja. – Dzieciaki z Beaux piją je na każdej przerwie.

— Absolutna rewelacja, Marley – zapewniła ją Natasha, widząc jej nietęgą minę. – Mój brat przysyła mi je zawsze zamiast pocztówek i listów z pozdrowieniami.

— Och! Jak dobrze, że sama zaczęłaś ten temat! – wtrąciła się Alicja, zanim Marley mogła grzecznie odmówić. — _Twój brat_ przyjechał w te strony, żeby mnie kontrolować! Żeby mnie _śledzić!_ Żeby mnie prześladować!

Natasha kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem, wypijając trochę piwa.

— Możliwe.

— Och, _mo_ _ż_ _liwe_ – Alicja wypróbowała, jak to słowo brzmi w jej ustach. Niestety, chyba nie spodobał jej się jego smak. — To jakieś pieprzone gierki! _My_ _ś_ _la_ _ł_ _am_ , że się umawialiśmy.

— Pragnę ci przypomnieć, Allie, że wciąż nie wiemy, czy Alexander przyjechał tutaj naprawdę po to, żeby zatruwać ci życie – wzruszyła ramionami Natasha. – Może woli zatruwać moje.

— Czeka na odpowiedni moment – jęła Alicja. – Wydawało mi się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia – i że da mi spokój z tymi zjebanymi _zaręczynami._ Nie wiem, czy się nie zrozumieliśmy czy po prostu on coś do mnie czuje, ale powinnaś sprowadzić go jak najszybciej do pionu, Natasha, bo ja nie mam zamiary znosić tego, że bezustannie depcze mi po piętach, a matka Marleny wysyła nam listy z ostrzeżeniami, bo to po prostu śmiechu war…

— Dotarło to do nas, Allie – przerwał jej Frank, co było niezwykłym aktem odwagi, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego dziewczyna była niezłą zołzą, a Frank sam w sobie raczej nie posiadał siły przebicia, silnej woli i ani krztyny asertywności.

Natasha zachichotała i puściła do niego oczko.

— Przepraszam – powiedział na swoje usprawiedliwienie, kiedy Alicja spiorunowała go wzrokiem. – Ale nie chce już dłużej o nim słuchać. Mam nadzieję, Natty, że wybaczysz mi uprzedzenie do twojego brata.

— Zwykle przyjmuje od chłopców jedynie zachwyt pod jego adresem. Teraz jestem pewna twojej orientacji – zachichotała, a Allie szybko od niej dołączyła. Frank jedynie się uśmiechnął, a Marley poczuła się możliwie jeszcze bardzie zagubiona.

Niby niewinny żarcik, ale natychmiast przypomniała sobie pewną drobnostkę – Natasha obracała się w towarzystwie osób o… wątpliwej orientacji. To nie powinno być dziwne, że jej _kumple_ upodobali sobie Alexandra.

 _Zabierzcie mnie stąd,_ pomyślała rozpaczliwie.

To śmieszne, ale teraz, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że Natasha… że Natasha lubi _dziewczyny,_ zapragnęła jak najszybciej zakończyć tą niewygodną znajomość. To byłaby hipokryzja z jej strony, gdyby posiadała jakiekolwiek obiekcje czy uprzedzenia względem lesbijek, bo przecież miała na własnym koncie przygodę z Gią Davis, ale wolała wystrzegać się _wpływu_ nie-heteroseksualnych w miarę możliwości. Chociaż to było głupie, łudziła się, że jeśli otoczy się osobami tradycyjnej orientacji, sama zacznie się ku niej skłaniać – kiedy natomiast wybierze sobie za kumpli towarzystwo Natashy – przechyli się na drugą stronę. Jako osoba posiadająca obydwie alternatywy, liczyła na to, że może jako tako wpływać na dominację jedną nad drugą i w ostateczności wyplenić z siebie te _niebezpieczne tendencje._

— Czy ty siebie nienawidzisz Marley? – zapytała ją kiedyś Gia. – Tak jak nienawidzisz wszystkich, takich jak ty?

— Nie nienawidzę cię – wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie mam nic do tego, że lubisz dziewczyny.

— Ale obrzydza cię to – zauważyła, patrząc na nią wymownie. – Obrzydzasz samą siebie.

— To nie tak – pokręciła głową. – _Ja lubię chłopców._ Nasz związek… to było chwilowe szaleństwo.

 _Czy na pewno?_

— Marley? – Natasha trąciła ją w ramię szklanką pełną piwa. Dziewczyna cała się wzdrygnęła i spojrzała na nią nieprzytomnie. – Żyjesz?

— Powiedziałam, że nie chcę – rzuciła, niechętnie odbierając piwo z rąk dziewczyny.

Natasha już chciała jej coś odpowiedzieć – coś zapewne bardzo motywującego i dziarskiego – gdy zniecierpliwiona Alicja uniosła głos, ponownie zgarniając całą uwagę towarzyswa.

— Co mam zrobić?! Co jeśli on mnie złapie i zabierze z powrotem do Paryża? Mam tutaj _interesy._ Mam _bistro._ I mam mnóstwo _społecznych zobowiązań._

Zabrzmiało to zbyt wyniośle i egoistycznie nawet jak na Allie, dlatego szybko się zreflektowała i dodała z równą wyższością:

— A poza tym: _Frank tu jest._

— Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to nie sądzę, żeby Alexander chciał się z tobą żenić – powiedziała brutalnie Natasha, a twarz Alicji lekko poszarzała. – Wiesz, że miał _praktyki nauczycielskie w Beaux._ Śmiechu warte! Alexander – nauczycielem! To wręcz obrzydliwe! – wzdrygnęła się. – Ale na szczęście jego własny debilizm uchronił nas przed podobną tragedią. Ponoć wylali go w zeszłym semestrze za romans z jakąś uczennicą. I z tego co zrozumiałam – to cały czas się z nią widuje.

Alicja i Frank wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Natasha zachichotała i dopiła swoje piwo, nawet nie kryjąc próżnego rozradowania, że czymś ich zaskoczyła.

— A wiecie, co jest najlepsze? – zagadnęła ich z błyszczącymi oczami. – _Wy_ znacie tę dziewczynę.

* * *

 **L** ily nie miała pojęcia, czy to wredny, przekorny i dobijający chichot losu czy też celowy zabieg – ale Gladius doprowadził ją dokładnie na ten sam krużganek, gdzie równy rok temu o tej samej porze po raz ostatni całowała się z Dorianem. Wkrótce potem wyjechał on z Hogwartu, bo jego matka ciężko zachorowała, a ojciec nie był w stanie sam utrzymać rodziny i potrzebował pomocy wszystkich swoich pełnoletnich synów. Dorian zostawił ją samą po tym pocałunku, po tym jak narobił jej nadziei, nawet się uprzednio nie pożegnawszy. Dopiero kilka tygodni temu zobaczyła go ponownie, po takim czasie. Rok wystarczył, żeby utworzył się między nimi ten ustawiczny dystans i chłód, brak zrozumienia – i porozumienia. Te piękne chwile przed dwoma laty, te tygodnie ich związku, zakochania i bezbrzeżnego szczęścia, teraz wydawały się odległe i niesamowite, jakby kłócące się ze wszystkimi prawami, a przede wszystkim – wygasłe i zupełnie skończone.

Teraz to brzmiało śmiesznie, ale zawsze unikała tego miejsca, tego krużganka, a właściwie to trzymała się z daleka od całego skrzydła sięgającego najdalej na wschód. Dobrze wiedziała, że jest to najbardziej umiłowany przez uczniów rejon szkoły, gdzie najczęściej wymykano się po godzinie policyjnej, i gdzie towarzyska śmietanka włóczyła się i podejmowała liczne godzące w regulamin działania. Mimo tej świadomości, nigdy nie zachodziła tam podczas patrolów jako dyżurujący prefekt ani nawet gdy dopadał ją sporadyczny destrukcyjny nastrój. Wschodnie krużganki, tarasy i rządki opuszczonych klas choć kusiły, zawsze roztaczały pewną barierę, przeszkodę, przez którą Lily nie potrafiła się dotychczas przebić – albo z początku nie mogła, a potem po prostu do tego przywykła. Zabawne, że w towarzystwie kota-cyborga i z nieco sennym, biernym nastrojem udało jej się wreszcie tam dostać.

Księżyc rzucał srebrzystą poświatę, której podłużne wstęgi przebijały się przez okna pozbawione szyb do zabudowanego korytarza. Lily przypominała biało-czarne widmo, wlokące się niemal bezszelestnie wzdłuż przejść, i kołyszące się do tonów spokojnej i cichej melodii – intuicja podpowiadała jej, że dochodzi ona z miejsca, do którego kot ją prowadził.

Muzyka robiła się coraz głośniejsza, bardziej czysta i wyciszająca – brzmiała jak delikatne, umiejętne brzdąkanie na harfie i wyćwiczone pociągnięcia smyczka u skrzypiec. Przyśpieszyła nieco kroku, zaciekawiona i podekscytowana, spodziewając się, że kiedy wreszcie dojdzie do źródła tych łagodnych tonów, czeka ją cudowna niespodzianka. Jakie było jej zaskoczenie, kiedy odkryła – a właściwie prawie minęła – niezbyt szeroko otwarte drzwi do jednej z licznych pustych klas wschodniego skrzydła, które wychodziło na krużganek. Kot przecisnął się przez szparę i zniknął za drzwiami, a Lily dopadła go z pewnym wahaniem. Kiedy znalazła się w środku, aż wybałuszyła oczy ze zdumienia.

Gladius zwinął się w kłębek tuż pod starą, złamaną na w pół ławką, którą pewnie dopadł Irytek podczas swoich częstych hulanek w tych okolicach. Ułożył się tuż obok wytwornego gramofonu, nadającego tą coraz bardziej senną, niemal medytacyjną melodią. Oprócz tej nieszczęsnej ławki i złotego gramofonu w pustej, ponurej klasie z obdartymi tapetami i sypiącym się z sufitu tynkiem, nie było niczego intrygującego.

— James? – syknęła, rozglądając się wokół siebie. – _James_!

— Piękna noc, nieprawdaż? – szepnął tuż obok jej ucha. Lily aż podskoczyła, kiedy ciemna sylwetka chłopaka zarysowała się znikąd we mgle granatowej nocy.

James zrzucił z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę, uśmiechając się do Lily szeroko. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową – trochę ze zdumienia, a trochę z rozdrażnienia.

— Dlaczego mnie tu ściągnąłeś? – zapytała bez ogródek, nie odwzajemniając uśmiechu ani nie opowiadając na pytanie. – I czym jest ten kot? Twoim robotem?

— Dobrym kumplem – odpowiedział James, pieszczotliwie mierzwiąc Gladiusowi futerko na karku. Kot zamruczał z zadowoleniem. – Dobrze dogaduję się ze zwierzętami.

— Ciągnie swojego do swoich, co? – rzuciła zgryźliwie, a James roześmiał się lekko, ale inteligentnie nie odpowiedział na ten przytyk. Lily przewróciła oczami.

— Mówię poważnie, Potter… wierzyłam w twoje dobre intencje i naprawdę byłam ci wdzięczna za TO – wskazała palcem na Gladiusa – CO okazało się jedynie szpiegiem i nawigacją w słodkim przebraniu, które wyciągnęło mnie w środek zimnej nocy na zewnątrz w samej twojej skąpej sukience – która też może odwrócić się przeciwko mnie, nie wiem w jaki sposób…

— Nagle się rozerwie w pół i spadnie z ciebie – szepnął śmiertelnie poważnie. Lily uderzyła go w ramię.

— …a teraz jeszcze robisz sobie żarty! Nie możesz powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi?

James zdawał się przebywać w innym, nietowarzyskim świecie, gdzie głównym zajęciem w ciągu dnia było głaskanie zdradzieckich kotów – czym zajął się teraz bez reszty. Lily poczuła znajome – ale jakże w ostatnich godzinach zapomniane! – uczucie gniewu i irytacji, typowe dla jej cholerycznej natury. Czuła, jak jej krew robi się coraz bardziej gorąca, niemal wrzała, a jej ciepła para wydostawała się przez miarowy oddech dziewczyny.

— To śmieszne – mruknęła, ostentacyjnie ocierając otwarte dłonie o ramiona. – Jest _lodowato._ Wracam do zamku.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, chociaż wcale nie miała zamiaru odchodzić. Zgodnie ze swoimi przypuszczeniami, tą dziarską decyzją natychmiast przywołała Jamesa do porządku – wstał on na równe nogi i złapał ją za nagie ramię.

— Zaczekaj, księżniczko – rzucił przepraszająco. Lily spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. – Mam coś na rozgrzanie.

O nie. Tego było już za wiele. Lily poważnie rozważała zabójstwo z premedytacją, kiedy James zupełnie rozluźniony wyciągnął zza połamanej ławki, nieco schowaną przez gramofon i sylwetkę Gladiusa łaszącego się do Pottera, butelkę z tequilą.

— Ja nie piję – powiedziała po prostu, strząsając jego dłoń ze swojego ramienia. – I tobie radzę to samo. _Nie wierzę,_ że trzeźwy mnie tutaj wywabiałeś.

— Na wieży jeszcze piłaś – zauważył, otwierając butelkę. Puściła z taką łatwością, że musiała być wcześniej pozbawiana swojej zawartości.

Lily przymknęła powieki ze zmęczeniem.

— No _tak._ Ale to było tylko _piwo._ Nie będę pić wódki.

— Tequila jest słabsza od zwykłej wódki.

— Nie wydaję mi się.

— Mówię ci.

Lily, czując, że James w innym wypadku nic jej nie powie, a nawet nie da cennego spokoju, z furią złapała za butelkę i wypiła kilka kropel – zaiste rozgrzewających ale i zupełnie nie w jej guście.

— Zadowolony? – zapytała, krzywiąc się cała, kiedy gorzki i cierpki smak szarpnął ją w gardle. James uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Bardzo.

Sięgnął za pazuchę po różdżkę, nie spuszczając z Lily oka. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

— A teraz w drogę, kochanie – puścił do niej oczko i machnął różdżką. Połamana ławka na jej oczach zaczęła się podnosić, poszczególne deski wyrwały się i wyskoczyły w powietrze, a tam wykonując parę obrotów i modyfikując nieco swój kształt, opadły na przeciwległą ścianę, a oczom Lily stanęły stare, dębowe drzwi.

— Tajne przejście – pokiwała głową z uznaniem. – James Potter jak zawsze ma klasę.

James puścił do niej oczko, objął ją w pasie (muskając nagie plecy) i poprowadził w kierunku drzwi, szykowny, szarmancki i w niezwykle dobrym nastroju. Ledwie otworzył drzwi, już przeleciał przez nie kot birmański. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, poszerzył szparę i puścił Lily pierwszą, a sam zamknął drzwi za nią i za sobą.

W tunelu było dużo cieplej niż na zewnątrz, a światła pochodni pozwoliły przyjrzeniu się sobie nawzajem lepiej niż w kryształowej smudze księżyca. Lily dopiero teraz zauważyła, jak bardzo jej sukienka jest wyzywająca, głupio wpatrując się w wielki dekolt i mając nadzieję, że pomimo okularów wzrok Jamesa jest dosyć upośledzony.

Pozwoliła chłopakowi złapać się za rękę – bo możliwe, że nic nie widział pomimo nienagannego oświetlenia. Kroczyli ramię w ramię, spokojnym, jednostajnym krokiem, dostosowując się do leniwego tempa Gladiusa. Minęło jakieś pięć minut, zanim James zebrał się na odwagę i wyznał:

— Mam dla ciebie prezent.

— Już mi go dałeś – zauważyła rezolutnie, wskazując na kota i swoją sukienkę. James pokręcił głową.

— To był drogowskaz do prezentu – roześmiał się.

Rozpiął guziki marynarki i rzucił ją za siebie. Był obwiązany staroświecką, błękitną wstążką, z doczepioną wielką, wymyślną kokardą w kontrastowym kolorze. Lily roześmiała się szczerze, a jej śmiech potoczył się przez cały tunel.

— Nie chcesz otworzyć prezentu? – puścił do niej oczko. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Rozedrzeć opakowania i w ogóle?

— Wiem doskonale, co planujesz – westchnęła, ale zdobyła się na kokieteryjny uśmieszek. — Ale nie uwiedziesz mnie dzisiaj, choćbyś nie wiem jak się starał.

James puścił do niej oczko, obdarzając swoim spojrzeniem pod tytułem: „Jeszcze zobaczymy, słoneczko". Typowe.

— Dlaczego miałbym cię uwodzić? – zapytał niewinnie, przejeżdżając dłonią po jej nagich plecach i doskonale dowodząc, jak rewelacyjnie widzi w tych względnych ciemnościach. Lily zadrżała i zaklęła pod nosem.

— Nie wiem czy pamiętasz – zaczęła ostrożnie – bo to jest bardzo nieścisłe i moim zdaniem również bardzo głupie – James pokiwał głową z uwagą – ale mamy swego rodzaju… ograniczenia w znajomości.

— Jakiego rodzaju ograniczenia? – zapytał, udając kompletnego głupca. Lily westchnęła ciężko.

— Czy ten nieszczęsny zakład cały czas obowiązuje? Jest już i tak _bardzo nieaktualny._ Z Dorianem przestałam rozmawiać. Twoja burzliwa przeszłość przestała mnie interesować… Hogsmeade też przeminęło z wiatrem – wzruszyła ramionami. – Czy nie możemy wrócić…

— Do bezkarnego obmacywania się, kiedy przyjdzie ci na to ochota? – prychnął. – _Jasne._ Uwielbiam być przez ciebie molestowany.

Lily wywróciła oczami.

— Nie nazwałabym tego w taki sposób – rzuciła, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

— Uwielbiasz ugłaskiwanie wszystkiego, żeby poczuć się lepiej.

— Nie w tym rzecz! – podniosła głos. – Nie mogę znieść tego napięcia… tego ciągłego poczucia… _zagrożenia_ – spojrzała na niego wymownie. – Rozumiesz.

James skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Niezbyt.

Lily wywróciła oczami.

— _Przestań._ Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi – spotykając się z upartym milczeniem ze strony Jamesa, postanowiła dokończyć: — Ciężko mi nawet z tobą… rozmawiać. Cały czas tylko się zastanawiam, czy czegoś nie wymyślisz, czy coś się nie… _wydarzy_ i czy nie będę musiała potem…

Przerwała jej nagła od dawna wyczekiwana reakcja u Jamesa – a był to nagły przypływ rozbawienia. Lily poczuła, jak wściekle się rumieni w miarę jego kolejnych salw śmiechu. Uderzyła go w końcu, rozdrażniona, że po raz kolejny wprawił ją w niekomfortowy nastrój.

— Wybacz, Evans – pokręcił głową – ale jesteś naprawdę przezabawna. I słodka. Nie możesz nawet ze mną porozmawiać, tak bardzo pomiata tobą własne pożądanie… - pokręcił głową i zbliżył się do niej niebezpiecznie. – Tylko całowanie ci w głowie… przyznam, że tego się nie spodziewałem.

Lily osłupiała. Poczuła się głupio, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie tyle, co James miał nierówno pod sufitem i w dodatku interpretował każde jej słowo na swoją korzyść, ale to samo zabrzmiało bardzo źle i niesmacznie. Dlaczego właściwie ten zakład jej przeszkadzał? Dopóki nie będzie go całować, nie dosięgnie ją żadna kara. Jej też specjalnie nie zależało na ciągnięcie Jamesa za język – usłyszała już dość dużo o jego wyboistej przeszłości – dlatego nie musiała być uwodzicielska ani kusić go o pocałunek. Mogła rozmawiać z nim po przyjacielsku, utrzymywać dobre, niezobowiązujące kontakty, a cień zakładu stale powstrzymywałby ją przed robieniem głupot. Dlaczego więc, skoro w gruncie rzeczy był jej na rękę, tak bardzo nie chciała, żeby trwał, czując się przez niego ograniczona i skrępowana, jak na jakeiś restrykcyjnej diecie?

Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie.

— Nie o to chodzi, kretynie! – pacnęła go dłonią w czoło. – Po prostu nie sądzę, że potrzebujemy takich zakładów. I tak nie będę cię całować. Po prostu różnie to bywa, a ty możesz potem odwrócić kota ogonem – jak masz w zwyczaju – i ubić niezły interes –prychnęła. – Myślę, że doskonale sobie poradzimy bez zakładu. A ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że randki i tak nie będzie – spojrzała nań wyzywająco – nieważne, czy miałaby dojść do skutku podstępem czy z mojej woli.

James zacmokał. Pomimo tego, że Lily raczej go nie oszczędziła w swojej przemowie, wydawał się być zachwycony i zrelaksowany.

— Widzisz? Mówiłem! Wszystko ugłaskujesz i zniekształcasz, żeby czuć się ze sobą lepiej – mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. – Obydwoje wiemy, że naprawdę jesteś biedną, zlęknioną dziewczynką, która lubi brać, ale nie przepada za dawaniem czegoś od siebie – Lily rozdziawiła usta z oburzenia – uwielbiasz się zabawiać i czerpać, ale tylko za darmo. Kiedy trzeba już zainwestować – kiedy trzeba już coś poświęcić – to od razu ci się wszystkiego odechciewa… czyż nie, księżniczko?

Lily zatrzymała się w środku tunelu. Nie miała zamiaru iść nigdzie dalej, no chyba, że otrzyma stosowne przeprosiny za tego typu nonsensy uderzające w jej dobre imię. Mówić takie bzdury! I to jeszcze w jej urodziny!

— Co za… _dziecko_ – wydukała, patrząc na Jamesa z wściekłością.

Chłopak ucieszył się i pochwycił to słowo, zupełnie jak osoba, która ma coś na drugim końcu języka i nagle przypomina jej się, co chciała powiedzieć:

— Dokładnie, Lily! Popuszczałem ci jeszcze, kiedy byłaś niewinna, młoda i nieletnia – puścił do niej oko. – Dorosłej dziewczynie nie przystoi takie dziecięce zachowanie.

— Ty chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz! – krzyknęła. – Jeśli jesteś poważny, to masz chyba jakiś uraz głowy, jakieś skrzywienie mózgu, jakieś zwyrodnienie... jesteś po prostu _żałosny_ i jeśli myślisz, że w ten sposób sprowokujesz mnie do czegokolwiek…

James uśmiechnął się skromnie.

— W sumie to chyba faktycznie tak myślę… ale nie wydaje mi się, żebym był żałosny. Taka dziewczyna jak ty raczej nie szalałaby za żałosnym facetem.

Lily napięła wszystkie mięśnie niczym kulturysta w cyrku. Szala powoli zaczęła się przelewać…

— Nie szaleję za tobą.

— Oficjalnie nie – potaknął. – Ale jednak nie jesteś w stanie nawet _ze mną rozmawiać…_ czujesz się ograniczona, kiedy zmuszam cię do głupiej gadki, a ty nie możesz _przystąpić do akcji…_ wiesz jak to się nie nazywa? _Niekonsekwentność_.

Nie wytrzymała. Uderzyła Jamesa z całą swoją siłą pół-anemiczki, prosto w policzek. Nie zrobiło to na nim jednak oczekiwanego wrażenia. Otworzył tylko szerzej oczy, jak człowiek, który przypadkiem sam sobie sprawi ból i lekko zachichotał. Lily rzuciła się na niego z pięściami, ale tym razem słynny refleks Jamesa uchronił go przed wątpliwą śmiercią. Złapał ją sprawnie, tak, że znalazła się w jego ramionach, a zaciśnięte pięści oparła o jego pierś, tak jak robiła czasami, kiedy się całowali.

Nie… ten człowiek był po prostu niemożliwy. Niepoprawny. Nie na jej poziomie.

Nie ma się po co przez niego denerwować.

Lily wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Idziemy dalej? – zagadnął ją James. – Wiem, że to szokujące, ale nie jestem tym prezentem – znaczy się, _jestem –_ jego częścią, i pewnie tą, której najbardziej pragniesz, no ale…

Lily wyrwała się z jego objęć i już pruła do przodu, bo jeśli zawróciłaby bez wątpienia nie odnalazłaby spokoju – po Jamesie można było spodziewać się wszystkiego. Poszczułby ją jej własnym kotem albo coś podobnego.

— Zakład jest w takim razie aktualny – powiedziała twardo, nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Nie podobał jej się zwykle ten pomysł, ale nie chciała, żeby snuł jakieś swoje niemożliwe scenariusze z jej udziałem. – Chociaż i tak go nie przegram.

— Jasne, jasne… nie zwalniaj, księżniczko.

Tunel rozgałęził się trzy razy – za każdym razem James nakazał jej skręcić w lewo. Lily zapamiętała to dokładnie, żeby w razie ucieczki nie pogubić się w tajnych zakamarach zamku i nie zgotować sobie jeszcze większego piekła.

 _Po co ja opuszczałam wieżę?,_ pomyślała z rozpaczą. _Co mnie podkusiło?_

Obwiniała kota. James zaplanował to sobie sprytnie – wykorzystał miękkie serce Lily względem zwierząt, wiedział, że nie odmówi słodkiemu futrzakowi, chociażby nie wiem, jak bardzo nie chciała wymykać się z imprezy. To było przebiegłe. I przerażające, że nie zawahał się przed niczym – wykorzystał nawet takie biedne, niewinne stworzenie.

 _Okropny chłopak,_ pomyślała, chociaż złość na niego już nieco okrzepła. Kiełkujące zaciekawienie i coraz większa ekscytacja, gdzie też James ją prowadzi, zadziałały łagodząco na jego przewinienia. Dziewczyna wkrótce zupełnie odrzuciła myśli o nim i o Gladiusie na drugi plan, bo się na koniec tej plątaniny korytarzy i tajemnic, na miejsce „prezentu" Jamesa i tej wielce oczekiwanej niespodzianki. Wkrótce korytarz się załamał, jednak za zakrętem nie napotkali na żadne rozwidlenie ani przejście – naprzeciw im wychodziła jedynie wielka, kamienna ściana, o kontrastowym kolorze dla reszty zabudowania tunelu.

James dogonił ją i przecisnął się obok jej ramienia (w tym miejscu bowiem tunel znacznie się zawęził, tak, że obydwoje musieli stać bokiem, a Gladius schował się za zakrętem), puszczając do niej oczko. Sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę, dotknął jej czubkiem ściany i wyszeptał parę słów – było to chyba te same zaklęcie, które rzucał na początku ich wędrówki, kiedy przemienił złamaną ławkę w drzwi. Twarde kamienne płyty od razu zaczęły się zapadać w tył, tak gwałtownie, że cały korytarz się zatrząsł, a tynk spadł deszczem z sufitu.

Lily cofnęła się o dwa kroki, jakby z obawy, że zaraz drewniane belki i kamienne płyty osuną się na jej głowę, ale James złapał ją za rękę i gdy tylko to zrobił, trzęsienie ustało. Przejście dalej, usłane opadłym gruzem, odsłoniło się przed nimi, dając widok, na to, co się za nim skrywało – a była to piękna, przestrzenna i przystrojona komnata. Dziewczyna nie potrzebowała dalszej zachęty – przeskoczyła przez opadłe płyty kamienne i wpadła prosto do innego świata. Ledwie ona, Gladius i James przekroczyli próg wnętrza, kamienne płyty ponownie odcięły ich od świata zewnętrznego, wracając na swoje poprzednie miejsce.

Nie miała pojęcia, na którym piętrze zamku (czy w ogóle byli w Hogwarcie?!) się obecnie znajdują, bo tunel kilka razy wznosił się pod górę i niebezpiecznie opadał, ale wątpiła, że są na poziomie wież – a jednak komnata swoją wysokością wyraźnie temu dowodziła. Lily obróciła się na pięcie, ogarniając wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie – spojrzała też na górę, gdzie o jakieś trzydzieści metrów wyżej znajdowało się szklane sklepienie zakończone ostrą iglicą. Cała komnata również była ze szkła – wysokie lustrzane ściany, zmierzające pod lekkim pochyleniem do wysokiego wieżowego dachu, delikatna posadzka, brzęcząca przy każdym jej stuknięciu obcasem, a nawet delikatny parkiet i prowadzące na niego schody. W świetle dnia wnętrze te musiało przypominać lodowy zamek Królowej Śniegu, gdzie każdy promień światła odbijał i załamywał się milion razy przez szklane pryzmaty, teraz jednak było jak wyśnione. Lily widziała za ścianami granatową mgłę nocy i miliony perłowych punkcików, które odbijały się od szkła w niezwykle baśniowy, romantyczny sposób. Największy lampion świata, zwany potocznie księżycem, szybował gdzieś nad iglicą, a jego cień mienił się na każdej ścianie wszystkimi odcieniami srebra.

— Ojej… — westchnęła, obracając się jeszcze raz dookoła, lustrując wzrokiem każdą ścianę komnaty w kształcie ostrosłupa. Jej sukienka falowała wdzięcznie, równie zachwycona jak jej właścicielka. – Tu jest…

— Najlepszego, kochanie – rzucił James, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Przypomnę, że obiecałaś mi taniec. Przecież nie mógł być byle jaki, nie sądzisz?

Lily zaśmiała się perliście, a jej śmiech rozbrzmiał echem parokrotnie. Rozbrzmiała delikatna muzyka, unosząca się do góry, i spadająca znowu na dół, odbiwszy się od iglicy. James podał jej dłoń, a ona ścisnęła ją, pełna entuzjazmu i zachwytu. Pozwoliła objąć się w pasie, a sama oparła ręce o barki chłopaka, wplatając dłonie w jego włosy. Westchnęła z rozkoszą i schowała twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, tuż pod brodą. Wzięła głęboki oddech, wdychając niepowtarzalny zapach Jamesa, z nutką piżma, szałwii i wanilii.

Kołysali się do rytmu, zatracając się w chwili i zapominając o czasie. Lily śmiała się, wirowała i wyciszyła, wcześniejsza złość, niepewność i podejrzliwość zupełnie wyparowała, a ogarnął ją lekki, beztroski nastrój, który bez wątpienia nie działał w zakładzie na jej korzyść. Zrezygnowała z opierania się o ramię chłopaka i utrzymywała z nim ciągły, nieprzerwany i hipnotyzujący kontakt wzorkowy – jego spojrzenie wpływało na nią jak tequila czy piwo – robiło jej się ciepło w gardle, nabierała spontaniczności, a myśli mocno zwalniały, rozpogadzały się i nie utrudniały żadnych decyzji. Lily czuła się jak pijana – od jego dotyku, od jego spojrzenia, od jego zapachu. Wszystko to odbijało się w niej milion razy, jak gdyby sama zrobiona była ze szkła.

James zetknął ich czoła i przymknął oczy. Okulary ześlizgnęły się lekko z jego nosa. Lily niemal zachłysnęła się jego bliskością. Jej wzrok powędrował w kierunku jego ust – widok tak znajomy, ale jednak zapomniany, dawny, zabroniony, utęskniony… a teraz był tak blisko, znowu na wyciągnięcie ręki…

— _Nie_ – westchnęła, zabierając ręce z jego włosów. – Nie możemy…

— Dlaczego? – szepnął James tuż obok jej ucha. Ciarki wstrząsnęły jej ciałem od stóp do głów.

— Nie pocałuję cię.

— Dlaczego? – powtórzył. Lily odzyskała zdrowy rozsądek w samą porę, odsuwając się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i wycofała się tuż pod mur, przez który weszli do komnaty.

— Wychodzę – oświadczyła, kręcąc głową. – Wypuść mnie stąd.

— Dobra, dobra! – zreflektował się nagle i złapał ją za rękę. – Nie uciekaj przed kolacją.

Lily biła się przez chwilę z myślami. James był podstępny i udowodnił to już na tym etapie – czy naprawdę dobre byłoby dla niej czekanie do końca niespodzianek? Nagle poczuła wilczy głód, wzniecony przez długie chwile tańca. Co jej szkodzi? Czeka ją jeszcze długa podróż do wieży, a tam zapewne zostały tylko resztki słodyczy, tych nielubianych przez tłum…

Westchnęła ciężko i poddała się.

— Ale bez tańca – ucięła krótko. – Nogi mnie już bolą.

Obydwoje zeszli z parkietu i obeszli go dookoła, gdzie schowane były ruchome schody na antresolę, również oszkloną, tak, że było widać dokładnie cały dół pod stopami. Na górze czekał już na nich zasłany stół, co prawda bez potraw. Stolik i krzesła sprzeciwiły się konwencji i nie zostały wykonane ze szkła, ale mieniły się oślepiająco, co pozwoliło Lily przypuszczać, że są diamentowe.

 _Aż strach na tym usiąść,_ pomyślała.

James dosiadł się naprzeciw, ponownie machnął różdżką – zupełnie jak Dumbledore na rozpoczęcie uczty w Wielkiej Sali – a na talerzach pojawiło się jej ulubione danie.

Wegetariańska lasagne. Przewidywalne, ale zawsze mile widziane. Zaraz po daniu głównym, pojawiły się także butelki z półwytrawnym winem dla niej, szampanem na później i przeklętą meksykańską wódką - pewni– dla Jamesa.

Lily zabrała się za pałaszowanie, zadowolona, że jednak postanowiła zostać. Danie było wyborne – delikatny makaron rozpływał się w ustach, a kolejne warstwy warzyw pływających w kremowych sosach, po innym na każdą warstwę, dostarczały z każdym kęsem pełną gamę smaków – od słodkawych, przez słone, po pikantne. _Genialne._

James jadł bardzo powoli, więcej pijąc przy tym swojej tequili i dumając nad czymś uparcie. Lily przerwała na chwilę jedzenie i go zaczepiła:

— Czy picie ci pomaga? Kiedy jesteś wstawiony, słabiej na ciebie działam?

Potter uśmiechnął się głupio i pokręcił głową.

— Piję z bólu serca.

— Doprawdy?

— _Tak._

Zamilkli na chwilę.

— Dlaczego nie chcesz mnie pocałować? – zapytał ponownie, nalewając jej trochę wina. – Chodzi o _randkę_ – o zakład – czy też zwyczajnie cię odrzucam?

— Odrzucasz każdego, kiedy jesteś wstawiony – rzuciła bezlitośnie.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i upiła trochę wina – miało lekko cierpki smak, ale pachniało odurzająco – tak jak uwielbiała. James nie odpowiedział, spodziewając się zapewne, że Lily zaraz coś jeszcze dorzuci. Miał – rzecz jasna – rację:

— Jak możesz podchodzić do mnie w taki sposób? – wyrzuciła z goryczą. – Niech cię licho, James! Miałbyś satysfakcję, jakby nasza pierwsza randka była wynikiem zakładu? Bo cię pocałowałam? Zero romantyczności, serio.

James zaśmiał się krótko, ale szczerze.

— Owszem, byłbym… i sądzę, że dużo w tym romantyczności – szepnął, nieco się do niej przybliżając. – Skoro mnie pocałowałaś, znaczy, że mnie pragniesz… a pragnienie to dobry wstęp do randki. _Nie sądzisz?_

Niesamowite – jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowali się po dwóch przeciwnych stronach blatu, a teraz James był tak blisko, jak podczas ich tańca. Nie dało się od niego odpędzić. Lily głośno odetchnęła. Cały czas pachniał tymi swoimi perfumami – niezwykle intensywnymi i trwałymi, jakby wylewał na siebie pół fiolki – ale teraz ten zapach zmieszał się ze słodką, ciężką wonią alkoholu. Wyjątkowo jej to nie odpychało.

— Porozmawiajmy – rzuciła słabo, bo tylko logiczna wymiana zdań mogła ją w tym momencie uratować. Kiedy przychodziło co do czego i musiała pogadać z Potterem, cały czar pryskał, a ona ponownie się irytowała. Napad gniewu był dokładnie tym, co potrzebowała w tej chwili.

— Rozmawiamy – wzruszył ramionami Potter.

— Nie w ten sposób… już dawno normalnie nie rozmawialiśmy, James. Można się pogubić w tym całym bałaganie – _ja_ się pogubiłam. I chciałabym to z tobą jakoś uporządkować.

James zamruczał i pokiwał głową, muskając czubkiem nosa jej płatek ucha.

Lily odepchnęła go na oparcie swojego krzesła.

— Mówię poważnie.

Chłopak westchnął i odsunął się z powrotem na swoją stronę stołu. Jeśli go zirytowała, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

— Słucham cię.

Lily wyprostowała się, poprawiła włosy i spojrzała na niego wyniośle – przybrała ofensywną pozycję i miała nadzieję, że jej słowa dzięki niej staną się równie uderzające. Szybko przejrzała wszystkie swoje myśli, zastanawiając się, jak być jednocześnie wdzięczną za miły wieczór, dyplomatyczną, niedostępną i zdecydowaną. Musi sprowadzić go na ziemię.

— Nie chcę mieć chłopaka, James – powiedziała dobitnie. – Nie chcę umawiać się na randki. Nie chcę mi się w to bawić. Ani z Dorianem, ani z tobą, ani z nikim. Nie… _teraz_ – ucięła, upijając trochę wina. – To… może i dawałam ci fałszywe alarmy, ale…

— Dlaczego nie, Lil? – przerwał, zupełnie nie przejmując się jej słowami. Dziewczyna cała zadrżała. – Tyle się zmieniło, odkąd zapytałem cię po raz pierwszy, w czwartej klasie… Najpierw był Dorian – i okej, rozumiem, dlaczego nie chciałaś się zgodzić… byłaś zakochana w tym dra…

— Nie byłam – wyrwała się nagle, dziwiąc się samej sobie. James spojrzał jej w oczy z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Dziewczyna cała spurpurowiała. – To znaczy… nie mów, że byłam „zakochana"… To…

Zrobiło jej się gorąco, kiedy James obdarzył ją łaskawym, mile zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Co ona robiła! Co ona gadała!

— Nie zrozum mnie źle – poprawiła się szybko. – On był dla mnie bardzo ważny – wtedy wydawało mi się, że najważniejszy na świecie, ale jak patrzę na to teraz… — sposępniała. – Darzyłam go uczuciem bardzo silnym, ale i bardzo ulotnym. Szybko mi przeszło. Szybko zapomniałam… i nie sądzę, że gdybym była _zakochana…_ gdybym naprawdę go kochała… to tak szybko przestałoby mi na nim zależeć.

James kiwnął głową. Ewidentnie poczuł się lepiej i pewniej siebie – nie tylko dlatego, że znacznie zdegradowała swoje uczucie do Doriana w jego oczach, ale i że odważyła się wyznać mu coś szczerze… w jej przypadku to zawsze był wielki przywilej.

— Rozumiem – powiedział po prostu. Przez chwilę milczał, zatracając się w widoku jej żywych, zielonych oczu. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku nawet na moment, gdy wrócił do tematu: — Dorian… Dorian był w czwartej klasie. Zamknięta sprawa – więc do tego nie wracajmy. Potem była piąta – i nieszczególnie cię winię, piąta klasa była uhonorowaniem mojej niedojrzałości – uśmiechnął się lekko. – No i Snape… no i Mary… gość mnie nienawidził – _nienawidzi –_ i był twoim przyjacielem – i zgnoił sprawę – ale rozumiem, że nie chciałaś… no, spędzać ze mną czasu… i do tego dochodziła jeszcze Mary – potrafiła wtedy nieźle zaleźć za skórę, czyż nie?

— Wciąż potrafi – odparła, zdumiona, że tak dobrze rozumie o co mu chodzi, nawet gdy tak niedorzecznie bełkotał. – I wciąż jej na to nie zależy.

— Możliwe – wzruszył ramionami. – Chociaż wszystko się między nami dawno wypaliło, Lily. Mary – wziął głęboki oddech – kiedyś bardzo zawiodła moje zaufanie… i nie wiem, czy po tym wszystkim mogłoby być z nami tak jak dawniej… koniec był zbyt dramatyczny, żeby zostawić jakiekolwiek nadzieje na przyszłość…

Teraz to Lily zalała dziwna fala ciepła i satysfakcji. Bardzo zawiodła jego zaufanie… żadnych nadziei na przyszłość… ach, niech mówi jej dalej takie rzeczy!

Lily przypomniała sobie ucieczkę Mary do Francji, aferę, jaką zrobiła na całą Wieżę Gryffindoru po tym, jak James z nią zerwał… całe późniejsze wymowne spojrzenia, dziwne rozmowy po kątach, szokujące plotki… udział w wymianie międzyszkolnej do Beauxbatons… Ciągłe wyrzuty, obwinianie za swoje nieszczęście całego świata… Co się między nimi wydarzyło? Zaciekawienie po raz wtórny ją ogarnęło – chociaż po tych wszystkich tygodniach zakładu zaczęło lekko wygasać. Poczuła się pewniej, kiedy James powiedział, iż była to wyłącznie wina Mary – zapewne uknuła za jego plecami jedną z tych swoich intryg, a chłopak ją przejrzał i szczerze wzgardził jej tak podstępną i bezwzględną naturą – i chwała mu za to! James był podpity… miał nastrój na zwierzenia… może wcale nie będzie musiał przegrywać zakładu, żeby powiedzieć Lily, co się stało?

Już otwierała usta, żeby na niego nacisnąć, gdy po raz kolejny przerwano jej, a ona wypadła z rytmu:

— A potem szósta – kontynuował James, z coraz bardziej zawziętą miną. – Tu i teraz. Wiesz co? Tutaj zaczynam się już gubić. Najpierw mnie nienawidziłaś… i przez cały zeszły semestr się z tobą użerałem – Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko – ale wydaje mi się, że mamy to już za sobą… bo nie znosisz mnie teraz trochę mniej, co?

— Nie nie znoszę cię – powiedziała nieco zakłopotana. James rozchmurzył się jeszcze bardziej. – I nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek cię nienawidziła.

Lily już chciała zamilknąć i dać mu kontynuować swoje wynurzenia, gdy poczuła przemożną chęć, by dodać coś jeszcze, nieco wyjaśnić swoje zachowanie – nie tylko przed nim, ale także przed samą sobą.

— Wiesz… - zmrużyła oczy. – Nigdy nic do ciebie nie miałam. Irytowałeś mnie trochę swoim zachowaniem – a może to Sev trochę demonizował cię w moich oczach – ale bez przesady. Potem…. Zrobiłam się trochę niesprawiedliwa – zaśmiała się z trudem. – Obwiniałam cię o całe zło mojego życia – najpierw o to, że Dorian ze mną zerwał, potem o pogarszający się kontakt z Mary, o to, że Snape mnie wyzwał… o to, że Mary mnie wyzwała… — westchnęła ciężko. – Chyba tak było mi po prostu łatwiej. Na początku szóstej klasy wszystko się zmieniło… - spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. – Nie miałam Seva, nie miałam Mary, Doriana nie było w tej szkole… mój ojciec się ponownie ożenił, ja się zmieniłam…— zawahała się chwilę – _ty_ się zmieniłeś…

— Nie lubisz zmian? – domyślił się chłopak dziwnie łagodnym tonem.

— Nie lubię się mylić – sprostowała. – Co do ludzi… co do siebie…

Zapanowało milczenie. Dopiero teraz Lily mogła usłyszeć cichą, nienarzucającą się muzykę – melodię znajomą i starą jak świat… Gardło jej się ścisnęło. To była ich piosenka… ta sama, która grała w jej pokoju w Boże Narodzenie, kiedy po raz pierwszy się pocałowali… _The Prophet's Song._ Wspomnienia nagle eksplodowały, rozbłysły w jej głowie niczym pokaz barwnych, błyszczących fajerwerków. Mocny, ukochany, czteroktawowy baryton Freddiego stanowił idealne tło dla skrzących się fragmentów drogich, beztroskich scen.

Ona i James w jej pokoju, kiedy przyłapał ich jej ojciec. Potem czterdzieści metrów nad ziemią, na samym szczycie zawieszonego diabelskiego młyna. I wcześniej, w św. Mungu, kiedy rozmawiali o May, a Lily powiedziała mu o swoim dawnym nałogu… I kiedy leżeli razem w jego łóżku, a on opowiadał jej o Serenie Marceau… i w nawiedzonej cieplarni, podczas gdy za oknem obserwowała ich zdesperowana Caitlin Chamberlain… i na boisku… Dorian i James się pobili, a Lily ich rozdzieliła… a potem James powiedział, że pobili się o nią. Przypomniała sobie, jak na początku roku uderzył w jej imieniu Severusa… i jak go ocalił przed wilkołakiem, gdy Black nawalił na całej linii… i gdy ją ocalił w pierwszą noc szóstej klasy, kiedy to ona nawaliła… i Hogsmeade, na samym początku roku..

Przypomniała sobie wszystkie ich kłótnie, wszystkie spory, to, jak się prowokowali, godzili, droczyli, całowali, pieścili… Ile razy traciła przez niego poczucie czasu, tak jak na dole, podczas tańca? Tak jak w Nowy Rok, przez parę godzin, zanim Syriusz nie wrócił po nich rano swoją vespą… Tak jak wieczorem po tym, jak Luke Davis ją pocałował…

— W takim razie jak jest teraz, księżniczko? – szepnął James, idealnie wyczuwając nosem i przybliżając się nieznośnie. – Kiedy nie ma już żadnych wymówek… skoro przestałaś mnie nienawidzić… skoro zaczęłaś mnie lubić…

— Nie powiedziałam tego – powiedziała słabo. Ciarki przechodziły ją co parę sekund, od głosu Jamesa, od głosu Mercurego, od miauczenia Gladiusa… – Nie nienawidzę cię, ale nie pałam tez do ciebie ognistym uczuciem… jesteś mi obojętny.

Brzmiało to jak wcześniej nagrana wiadomość, wydeklamowana teraz przez robota.

— Och, czyżby? – szepnął, całując jej szyję. Lily zdawała się zupełnie nie kontaktować ze światem – jedynie kołysała głową, z otwartymi ustami i wybałuszonymi oczami. — Możemy to zakończyć? – szepnął. Był tak blisko, że przy mówieniu jego wargi niedbale muskały jej usta… były tak blisko, już ją dotykały, ale jeszcze nie całowały, jeszcze nie oddawały się jej bez reszty…

Lily jęknęła głośno, cofając lekko głowę. James oblizał wargi, wyraźnie zawiedziony.

— Lily, ja…

— Proszę cię… — westchnęła ciężko. – Nie psuj wszystkiego…

— Posłuchaj mnie tylko… — wstał. Lily pokręciła głową z rozpaczą. – Powiem ci prawdę – będę z tobą szczery w stu procentach. Jeśli… jeśli będziesz chciała, żebym odszedł – to odejdę i nie będę ci się więcej narzucać – Lily zamknęła oczy, czując, że wilgoć zbiera jej się pod powiekami. – Jeśli jednak… jest chociaż cień szansy… to nie każ mi dłużej czekać, kochanie… nie dam już rady.

Mała, kryształowa łezka wymknęła się spod ciepłego okrycia powieki, i powoli ześlizgnęła się wzdłuż jej policzka prosto na ramię.

— Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza na świecie, Lily – powiedział głęboko, głaszcząc jej policzek. – Jestem… jestem przez ciebie zupełnie _stracony_ – kolejna łza, i jeszcze jedna, zleciała po brodzie dziewczyny. – Nie mogę spać, nie mogę jeść, nie mogę normalnie żyć, nie mogę myśleć… no, chyba, że o tobie. Wszędzie cię widzę – roześmiał się nerwowo. – Jeśli uda mi się zasnąć, to śnisz mi się zawsze ty… jeśli wstanę, to tylko dla ciebie, żeby cię zobaczyć… jeśli coś powiem, to zawsze zastanawiam się, co ty być mi odpowiedziała… jeśli się nudzę, to przypominam sobie twoje oczy, twoje usta, twoją twarz… Czuję się jak zawieszony nad przepaścią – powiedział nagle. – Nie mogę się ani cofnąć, ani spaść, ani tak trwać – jakbym był zawieszony pomiędzy dwoma światami… jakbym był półżywy.

Potok łez, teraz już niepowstrzymanych spadał kaskadą na szklaną posadzkę, chłodził rozpalone policzki Lily, szczypał jej oczy. Wzięła głęboki oddech. James również. Wyglądał na przerażonego, ale pewnego siebie – ledwie otworzył usta, Lily podjęła decyzję.

— Koch…

— Nie chcę dłużej się w to z tobą bawić – przerwała mu, czując przypływ dziwnej fali zdecydowania.

James urwał. Lily wstała. Miał pusty wyraz twarzy, jednak jego oczy zdradzały wielką, nieludzką rozpacz pomieszaną z szokiem, rozczarowaniem i szaleństwem.

— Twoje słowa nic nie zmienią.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i spuścił wzrok, oddychając dziwnie płytko. Zgodnie ze swoim słowem, odwrócił się i zwrócił do wyjścia – gotów by zostawić ją samą i nie odbierać jej tej samotności już nigdy. Lily otarła oczy. Nie było jej już do płaczu.

Gwałtownym ruchem złapała Jamesa za ramię. Odwrócił się z wahaniem, patrząc na nią jak na najpiękniejszą i zarazem najokrutniejszą istotę, jaka kiedykolwiek zaszczyciła ten świat.

I wtedy Lily złapała go za kołnierz marynarki, pociągnęła w dół, na swój poziom, i pocałowała z całą swoją pasją, namiętnością i gorącym, płomiennym uczuciem.

* * *

 **H** estia siedziała na jednej z ławek w opuszczonej klasie, czując jak powoli opada w dół – ale nie wiedziała, czy to wewnętrzne uczucie zapadania się w sobie czy też faktyczne ześlizgiwanie się z ławki.

Odwróciła głowę. Na tej samej ławce, tyłem do niej, przykucnął Jayden – z wyrazem twarzy zrozpaczonym, wstrząśniętym i dogłębnie poruszonym.

— Jak to się stało? – zapytała cicho, kurczowo łapiąc za swoją torebkę – uścisk aż do bólu pozwalał jej przepchać swoje wściekłe uczucia na zewnątrz.

Jayden wziął głęboki oddech.

— To był Sylwester… byłem wtedy u twojego kuzyna, nie wiem czy pamiętasz… rozmawialiśmy trochę – wydawało mi się, że wszystko z tobą okej, że mnie pamiętasz, chociaż niewykluczone, że byłaś nieco podbita i dlatego bardziej otwarta….

Hestia ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Przypomniała sobie poranek Nowego Roku – kiedy obudziła się w wannie, zziębnięta, zdezorientowana i zagubiona. Pociągnęła nosem. Żeby ukryć przed Jaydenem swoje łzy, sięgnęła po wyciągniętą wcześniej buteleczkę z bordowym eliksirem – wykrywaczem ciąży – i schowała ją z powrotem do swojej torebki.

— Co my teraz zrobimy? – szepnęła, odwracając się w kierunku Jaydena. Chłopak pokręcił głową, zbyt wstrząśnięty, żeby zebrać się na jakieś zapewnienia, pocieszenia, wzniosłe teksty, które mogłyby podnieść ją na duchu… Nachylił się tylko i niedbale, krótko, jakby z przymusu, cmoknął ją w usta.

— Poradzimy sobie – szepnął, chociaż coś w jego głosie wyraźnie temu przeczyło.

* * *

 **M** ary wróciła do swojej sypialni najpóźniej ze wszystkich tej nocy, chociaż wcale nie brała udziału w imprezie. Księżyc odprowadził ją wraz z jej towarzyszem pod same drzwi wejściowe, a następnie w kilka innych miejsc i do dormitorium, wlokąc się za nią bladą poświatą, tyle że już w pojedynkę, bo Alexander wolał nie zbliżać się do zamku dalej, niż było to konieczne.

— Mogę obejrzeć twoją ranę? – zapytała na odchodne, zanim obydwoje rozeszli się w swoje strony. Alexander wysłał jej wściekłe i wyzywające spojrzenie, ale podciągnął rękaw szaty aż do zagięcia łokcia.

Rana przypominała rozcięcie pod względem dokładności i precyzji w kształcie imitującym cyfrę siedem, ale w strukturze była bardziej jak oparzenie – nieprzyjemna, gruba i wypukła. Skóra wokół przebarwiła się na kolor brunatno-śliwowy, i wpasowywała się w sam raz jako tło dla specyficznego tatuażu – czaszki z rozwartą szczęką, od której wychodził wąż.

 _Mroczny Znak._

— Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić? – szepnęła, uśmiechając się z zachwytem.

Alexander wzruszył ramionami.

— Stary Monroe wyszedł z Azkabanu. To ułatwi wszystko.

— Myślisz, że nie zorientuje się, że działasz w jego imieniu? – szepnęła, zaciągając mu z powrotem rękaw. Chłopak parsknął.

— Nie boję się go. Mamy wspólnego Pana. On mnie obroni.

Mary zamarła na chwilę.

— Tak – rzuciła nieprzytomnie – _wiem,_ że cię obroni.

Chociaż Alexander wydawał się być co do tego przekonany od samego początku, to ewidentnie ulżyło mu, kiedy Mary się z nim zgodziła.

— _Myślisz_ , że Jo już wie? – naciskał.

— Nie – powiedziała, tonem równie sennym. Alexander uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze, po czym życzył jej dobranoc i pocałował w usta. Mary odwzajemniła pocałunek, uśmiechnęła się życzliwie i zniknęła w Sali Wejściowej, depcząc dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie piętro niżej Ślizgonki kładły się do snu.

Jo mogłaby wiele powiedzieć na temat dzisiejszego wieczoru, który stał się naprawdę niezłą pożywką dla jej ciekawskiego umysłu. Pomyślała, że opowie niektóre z tych sensacji Jordanowi, oczywiście lekko je modyfikując. Dawała głowę, że chłopak nigdy nie słyszał niczego równie komicznego jak dramaty Larissy Richardson albo „tajna misja" Doriana Chamberlaina, którą Jo tak skutecznie udaremniła, odbierając mu ten cały „papierek".

— Najważniejsze, że mam Zmieniacz Czasu – powiedziała do siebie, wchodząc do dormitorium, tego, które znajdowało się dokładnie pod Salą Wejściową.

— W tym jednym się z tobą zgodzę.

Jo zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Dormitorium siódmorocznych dziewczyn było puste, bo Amelia, Regina i dwie pozostałe dziewczyny, z którymi Jo nie rozmawiała, poszły odwiedzić Regulusa w Skrzydle, a potem chyba zabalowały na imprezie Evans. Głos nie należał do żadnej z nich – był ostry, gardłowy i męski. Jo znała ten głos.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, przygotowana na to, kogo zobaczy. W kącie, zaszyty w cieniu, stał Isaac Monroe. Uśmiechnął się do Jo, zadając następne pytanie:

― Skończyła siedemnaście lat?


	10. (25) Prawdziwe Kolory

[cel uświęca środki]

 _„_ _Ale ja widzę twoje_ _ **prawdziwe kolory**_ _, które przez ciebie prześwitują"_

 _-True Colours,_ _Billy Steinberg dla Cindy Lauper_

 **1970, Francja**

 **T** o było gdzieś w Alpach. Trevor zainwestował pół dnia na żmudą wspinaczkę wyboistym dnem parowu, usłanego z obu stron wysokimi, sennymi wierzbami. Ich rozłożyste konary odcinały go od promieni słonecznych, tworząc naturalne, ale i niezwykle niestabilne, sklepienie wąwozu. Chociaż rzadko odwiedzał żonę-samotniczkę, dobrze znał drogę na skraj lasu – trudną, odstraszającą i nawiedzoną przez złe duchy – ale również malowniczą i niesamowitą. Mógł teleportować się prosto na miejsce, lecz obawiał się, iż dom Shelby znajduje się pod kontrolą Ministerstwa, które na pewno zainteresowałoby się jedynym gościem, jakiego kobieta przyjęła _kiedykolwiek_ w swoje skromne progi. Musiał więc dostać się do niej po mugolsku, górskim szlakiem, i chociaż wymęczyło go to nieopisanie i stracił wiele cennych godzin, nie widział powodów do narzekania. Zależało mu na stuprocentowej anonimowości, to po pierwsze, a po drugie – tyle ostatnio działo się w jego życiu, że nie miał czasu na tak miłe, prozaiczne rozrywki jak spacerek po górach – i musiał przyznać, że naprawdę mu ich brakowało. W przeklętej Anglii nie było przyzwoitych gór. Gdyby nie nadciągająca wojna, Trevor wyniósłby się stamtąd już dawno.

Parów wywijał przez kilka mil zygzakiem dookoła wielkich, przerośniętych drzew, a kiedy w końcu wzniósł się i zrównał z leśnym runem, przecięła go jasna, kamienna dróżka, z której widać już było górskie hale, przełęcze i wielki, drewniany domek, wciśnięty pomiędzy dwa jęzory łagodnych wzniesień. Zerknął na pobliski drogowskaz.

 _Shelby z Ilsurich, pół mili._

Trevor westchnął przeciągle. Doprawdy, to już niemal dwadzieścia lat, a on cały czas musiał użerać się z niedouczonym Ministerstwem – i brytyjskim, i francuskim. W Rosji takie pomyłki nigdy się nie zdarzały – reżimowe Ministerstwo może i duchem zatrzymało się w miejscu dwieście lat temu, ale nigdy nie pozwalało sobie na podobne zaniedbanie. Dotknął czubkiem różdżki drogowskazu, a na miejscu „z Ilsurich" pojawiło się wdzięczne, prawdziwe nazwisko:

 _Shelby Monroe, pół mili._

Tyle, jeśli chodzi o anonimowość. Wspiął się na ostatnie kilka jardów podejścia i odetchnął głęboko rześkim, górskim powietrzem na hali. Nieopodal kozy za ogrodzeniem pasły się i żuły seledynową trawę. Z innego drewnianego domku, położonego trochę niżej, tuż przed urwiskiem, buchał ciemny dym. Pachniało serem, drewnem na opał i kadzidłem.

 _Shelby._

Trevor próbował dostać się do jej umysłu znienacka przez całe ostatnie pół mili, które musiał pokonać. Kobieta albo wreszcie opanowała oklumencję i przygotowała się na jego najście, albo znowu ćwiczyła na nim swoje staromagiczne sztuczki. Jak dobrze, że tyle lat żyli już w separacji. Zmienne babsko, i zupełnie nie przystosowane do życia w społeczeństwie.

Jakkolwiek teraz na nią narzekał, to właśnie mizantropia połączyła Trevora i Shelby. Oboje zawsze stronili od ludzi, Trevor nie miał prócz Ignatiusa Prewetta żadnych przyjaciół, z kolei Shelby nie bez kozery zdecydowała się na zamieszkanie w środku lasu w Alpach. Brak jakichkolwiek potrzeb towarzyskich wyróżniał ją od dwóch niespełna rozumu sióstr, którymi Trevor szczerze gardził. Jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu, kiedy małżeństwo się poznało, Shelbu urzekła go całkowicie – była urodziwa, światowa i wystarczająco, jak na gust Trevora, niegodziwa, jednak przy tym tak niesamowicie naiwna, przydatna i łatwa w manipulowaniu, że mężczyzna nie zastanawiał się nad tym ożenkiem ani chwili.

Dzięki niej – dzięki jej mocy i jej darom – mężczyzna mógł ukończyć badania czarnomagiczne, zamknąć swój patronat i sprofanować medalion rodziny Ignatiusa. Mógł uciec od śmierci, od wymiaru sprawiedliwości i nareszcie spełnić się całkowicie w swoich umiejętnościach. Z chwilą, gdy nastały ciemne czasy kadencji Nobby'ego Leacha, a następnie Eugenii Jenkins, zmieniło się wszystko i zmienił się też stosunek Trevora do żony. Chociaż dalej prezentowała się ona nienagannie, miała niecne ambicje i kierowało się nią dziecinnie łatwo, utraciła swój największy atut, czyli przydatność. A kiedy Trevor już jej nie potrzebował, nadszedł okres separacji.

Ciekawe, jak Shelby powita go po latach.

Trevor wspiął się na ostatnie wzniesienie tuż przed zakrętem do domku pani Monroe. W ogrodzie – dzikim, zapuszczonym i śmierdzącym czymś nienaturalnym – nie było żywej duszy, chociaż zwykle latały tutaj młode kuzynki Shelby, które ta brała na naukę _fachu_ – o ile tak można nazwać profesję od lat praktykowaną w _tej rodzinie._ Nigdzie nie widział też Rookwooda – nieźle opętanego parobka, przybranego syna Shelby, łudząco podobnego do Isaaka – i z wyglądu, i z zamiłowania do nielegalnych zabaw. Najwyraźniej kobieta musiała znaleźć jakieś zastępstwo za syna, które zapełniło dziurę w jej sercu na tyle skutecznie, że nigdy o Isaaka nie pytała ani nawet nie odwiedzała go w snach. Inaczej sprawy miały się z Jilly, której zbyt bliskie spoufalanie się z matką, niezmiernie go niepokoiło. Biedactwu zupełnie pomiesza się w głowie.

— Trevor.

Mężczyzna obrócił się za siebie. Lodowate imadło chwyciło go za serce na sam widok żony. Siedziała na werandzie swojej chałupy, razem z Rookwoodem i jakimiś wilami. Trzymała imbryk z fusiastą herbatą w jednej ręce, w drugiej natomiast okrągłą, błyszczącą, kryształową kulę, czekającą już na Trevora. Jakże gościnnie.

Na jego widok urodziwe wile z długimi, białymi warkoczami zatoczyły się śmiechem i wbiegły do domu, przepychając się w drzwiach. Nie miały na sobie butów. Również Rookwood opuścił werandę, ale w przeciwieństwie do towarzyszek zszedł do ogrodu, minął Trevora bez słowa i ruszył w kierunku pastwiska, najwyraźniej chcąc nacieszyć oczy widokiem kóz. Trevor odetchnął z ulgą. Ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebował, to wścibskie pytania nowej rodzinki Shelby.

Kobieta nie czekała, aż Trevor dojdzie do werandy, lecz sama wyszła mu na spotkanie, jakby nie chciała, żeby przekraczał próg jej domu. Imbryk odstawiła na schodach, pogrzebała w kieszeni staroświeckiego żakietu i zbliżyła się do niego z wyciągniętą kryształową kulą i miną pełną skupienia.

— Przyszedłeś po medalion – odparła, bezceremonialnie wciskając przepowiednię w jego ręce. – Przygotowałam się już.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów sięgnęła do kieszeni żakietu – a chwilę później Trevor ujrzał idealną kopię Medalionu Prewettów – obiektu pożądania zarówno swojego, jak i jego nowego pana, a także bezpośredniej przyczyny całego zamieszania z Lukrecją i Ignatiusem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. To niezwykłe, jak bardzo przypominał oryginał – miał nawet to lekkie pękniecie od upadku, i przebarwiony jeden z ogniw łańcuszka, na pamiątkę tego, gdy przypadkiem potraktowali go z Ignatiusem Eliksirem Blancharda. Pytanie tylko, czy odbijał tak samo starannie wszystkie zaklęcia, które zostały ukryte w oryginale.

— Jak widać nie ma przed tobą żadnych tajemnic – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna i sięgnął zachłannie po medalion. Shelby – wbrew jego podejrzeniom – nie robiła mu żadnych wymówek. Wyglądała, jakby _cieszyła się,_ że sprezentowała byłemu facetowi tak przydatny prezent.

— Miałam niedawno wizję – powiedziała na swoje wytłumaczenie. – To diabelstwo doprowadzi cię do zguby.

— Ja już dawno jestem zgubiony, duszko.

Shelby przez chwilę milczała, jakby analizując jego błyskotliwą ripostę. Trevor wysłał jej znaczące spojrzenie.

Obydwoje wzięli głęboki oddech.

Potem następny.

I…

Shelby zatoczyła się głośnym, niemalże histerycznym śmiechem, a Trevor zawtórował jej, chociaż jego napad wesołości był o wiele bardziej uzasadniony. Uzyskał wszystko, na co liczył bez najmniejszych trudności (no, jeśli nie liczyć kilkugodzinnej wspinaczki po Alpach), a żona oprócz czczych ostrzeżeń jedynie ułatwiła mu sprawę. Miał płakać z tego powodu? Chichotanie Shelby nie mógł nazwać uzasadnionym, ale zbytnio go ono również nie zaskoczyło. Lata spędzone w tym odludziu, gdzie jedyną rozrywką było szkolenie nieznośnych wil i rozdmuchiwanie swoich wizji całymi dniami, zdecydowanie sprzyjały nabierania zupełnego szaleństwa, a kobieta nawet za życia w społeczeństwie nie należała do najnormalniejszych.

Byli taką dobraną parą…

— Mam kilka pytań o przyszłość – powiedział bez cienia krępacji, kiedy oboje względnie się uspokoili.

— Przewidziałam to – odparła krótko Shelby. – Nie zaproszę cię do domu, bo Priscilla i Vanessa nie lubią mężczyzn. Możemy pójść do stodoły, gdzie sypia Rookwood. Jestem pewna, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

Trevor przystał na to, chociaż nie uśmiechało mu się rozmawianie wśród stogów siana – nawet jeśli ta stodoła była bardziej przystosowana dla ludzi niż większość innych. Stodoła znajdowała się kilka jardów od domu, na skraju ogrodu, otoczona bardzo wysokimi pnączami herbacianych róż. Prowadziła do niej kamienista ścieżka, która być może miło masowała gołe stopy Shelby i jej kuzynek-wil, ale dla Trevora i jego wymęczonych po wspinaczce stóp, stanowiła prawdziwe utrudnienie.

― Mówią, że idzie wojna – rzucił swobodnym tonem, wiedząc, że temat zniszczenia, pożogi i nieszczęścia na pewno podpasuje Shelby.

― To było widoczne od wielu lat – odparła po prostu. – W gwiazdach – odwróciła się nagle w jego kierunku, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniała. – Jesteś pewien, że nie weźmiesz swojej kuli?

Trevor puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. Zaklął, kiedy jego pięta wpadła w szczelinę pomiędzy sąsiednimi kamieniami tworzącymi ścieżkę. Szybko dotarli na miejsce. Shelby rozejrzała się jeszcze przez ramię i upewniwszy się, że nikt ich nie podgląda, otworzyła zamaszyście drzwi i przepuściła Trevora jako pierwszego. W stodole było ciemno, ciasno i śmierdziało paszą dla kóz. Po tym, jak Shelby zamknęła za nimi drzwi, ciemność stała się jeszcze bardziej gęsta i przytłaczająca. Trevor mruknął coś z niezadowoleniem.

― Jak Jilly? – wyszeptała Shelby, pstrykając palcami. Kilka świec spoczywających na prowizorycznym stoliku, tuż przy dużym stogu siana, zapewne służącego jako łóżko, zapaliło się wściekle.

― Nigdy nie pytasz o Isaaka – zauważył. – Za życia byłaś do niego bardziej przywiązana.

Shelby pstryknęła ponownie, a kolejna świeca oświetliła stare, od dawna nieużywane biurko. Leżało na nim więcej kryształowych kul.

― Jilly niedługo do mnie przyjdzie. _Tutaj_.

Trevor milczał. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby – ba! wątpił, że taka wygodnicka i rozpuszczona dziewczyna jak Jilly wpadłaby na pomysł tego rodzaju – na przeprowadzkę do Nikąd, nawet jeśli mieszkałaby z matką. Poza tym, jego córka musiałaby mieć przynajmniej lekkiego świra, żeby z ogromnej posiadłości w Brighton, w sąsiedztwie swoich nędznych koleżków, zamieszać w stodole, razem z niechlujnym parobkiem, przyganiaczem owiec.

Nie posiadał on bowiem odrobiny wyczucia, niezbędnego do zrozumienia tych drobnych, nieco upiornych aluzji Shelby. Była to kobieta odrobinę niespełna rozumu, ale wiedziała dobrze, że dopóki żyje jej mąż, ona i ich dzieci będą rozłączeni. Trevor miał się zbyt dobrze, by mogła pokusić się o nadzieję, iż niedługo jakaś ciemna siła zmiecie go z tego świata. Jedyne, co mogło sprowadzić duszę córki z powrotem do matki, była jej śmierć.

A Shelby zobaczyła ją właśnie wtedy, kiedy Trevor dotknął jedną z mętnych przepowiedni, czekających na niego na biurku w stodole.

* * *

 **Brighton, styczeń 1974**

 **J** illy Monroe nie dostała trumny, a raczej – trumna nie dostała Jilly Monroe. Pusty marmurowy sarkofag, _cenotaf_ , jak go nazywano, stanowił jej miejsce spoczynku w znaczeniu głęboko metaforycznym. Ludzie mówili wiele, przed i po tym pogrzebie. Wojna trwała już co prawda trzeci rok, ale cały czas panował okres względnie spokojny. Szkody odnosili jedynie członkowie batalionów Ministerstwa – Aurorzy, policja czarodziejska, Brygada Uderzeniowa i Stróże Pokoju, oraz, po drugiej stronie – mieszańce, Śmierciożercy i anarchiści. Działania Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać nie dotknęły jeszcze zwykłej, cywilnej ludności, a jeśli nawet, to jedynie tej burzliwej i niepokornej, a nie niewinnych, czternastoletnich dziewczynek. Ludzie przybyli na ostatnie pożegnanie Jilly Monroe w składzie nad wyraz licznym, traktując jej pochówek jako symbol, zapowiedź zbliżającego się piekła.

Grzebanie pustej trumny, odprawienie pogrzebu bez ciała, bez wiedzy o zabójstwie, bez jakikolwiek dowodów potwierdzających śmierć dziewczyny, szybko wzbudziło wiele kontrowersji.. Samą pannę Monroe gloryfikowano i czczono niemal jak bohaterkę na skalę narodową, co z pewnością bardzo zniesmaczyłoby ją za życia. Były i odważniejsze, bardziej naiwne głosy, że dziewczyna wciąż żyje, a jedynie zaginęła – czasem, że uciekła z patologicznego domu, od ojca-dziwaka, od brata-socjopaty, fingując swoją śmierć. Innego wytłumaczenia na brak ciała znaleźć się nie dało, a że były to ciągle spokojne czasy, i wyobraźnia czarodziejów nie dopuszczała jeszcze najbardziej czarnych scenariuszy. A była ona prosta, jednak zaiste bardzo brutalna – ciało Jilly nie mogło spocząć w grobie, bowiem z tego ciała nic już nie zostało.

Suma summarum nieco ponad jedna dziesiąta gości na pogrzebie miała za życia cokolwiek wspólnego z osobą Jilly, reszta była jedynie plotkującym tłumem gapiów. Wśród tej mniejszości byli jej koledzy z klasy w Durmstangu; mieszkańcy Brighton, którzy wspominali ją teraz jako „taką uroczą młodą osobę", chociaż za życia kręcili głową na jej maniery i dzikie obejście; a także członkowie bardzo nielicznej rodziny – wspomniany już brat-socjopata oraz dziwna matka, chyba cudzoziemka. Jej kuzynostwo i wujostwo nie zjawiło się na ceremonii, z obawy przed potyczką z Shelby i Isaakiem. Ojciec również nie pożegnał się z córką, ale z powodów zgoła innych.

— Jakich to? – spytała jedna z londyńskich plotkar, pani Hughes swoją towarzyszkę, lady Fitzgerald.

— Nasz szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa odesłał ojca… i całą jego trupę pijacką – z tego co słyszałam! – do Azkabanu, na dożywocie.

— Trupę pijacką! – przeżegnała się pani Hughes i pokręciła głową. – To doprawdy niesłychane, cóż to był za czort, z tego człowieka… że też pan McDonald tak szybko go wygonił! Ostatnio wszystkie procesy Wizengamotu dłużą się i dłużą… moja synowa wystąpiła o odszkodowanie już wieki temu… przez nieodpowiedzialnego uzdrowiciela w Mungu otrzymała lek na smoczą ospę, i teraz zieje ogniem po każdym posiłku!

— Ostatnio nasza kadra medyczna jest równie beznadziejna jak sądownictwo, niestety… ale ta banda cwaniaczków wcale nie czekała na rozprawę, milady. Minister Jenkins pozwoliła zsyłać podobnych łotrów od razu, bez procesu…

— Och, toż to czysty anioł, a nie kobieta, nasza minister… gdyby tylko jej zięć nie był takim impertynenckim dra… och, pani Monroe! Madam Monroe, proszę się zatrzymać!

Panie Hughes i Fitzgerald popędziły w kierunku ukrytej za woalką matki „tego biednego dziecka" oraz podtrzymującego ją z jednej strony „nieokrzesanego młodzieńca", a z drugiej „jakiegoś brudnego pastucha" (jak komentowały sobie w myślach). Obydwie uważały złożenie kondolencji za swój święty obowiązek, chociaż widziały panią Monroe po raz pierwszy w życiu i nie miały pojęcia, w co się pakują, wchodząc jej w drogę.

Shelby zatrzymała się na środku chodnika i odwróciła głowę. Woalka ukrywała jej młodzieńcze rysy, ale mimo to widać było, iż jest o wiele za młoda na matkę czternastoletniej dziewczyny, a już w ogóle jej starszego brata-socjopaty.

— Proszę nam wybaczyć – odezwała się lady Fitzgerald. – Ale chciałyśmy złożyć pani najszczersze kondolencje… z powodu tej strasznej tragedii, nie tylko dla pani – ale dla pani szczególnie! – ale, jak myślę, dla całego czarodziejskiego świata… nigdy nie zapomnimy o tej straszliwej stracie…

— …o tej paskudnej, niesprawiedliwej śmierci – zawtórowała jej pani Hughes.

— Właśnie! I o tym nieludzkim okrucieństwie, to nie do pomyślenia, żeby coś takiego mogło spotkać pani córkę z rąk jej własnego ojca… ja i Marissa jesteśmy wstrząśnięte całą tą sytuacją…

— …ale – rzecz jasna – jesteśmy święcie przekonane, że gdziekolwiek jest teraz nasza kochana Jilly, to zaznała szczęścia i spoczynku i uwolniła się od piekła, w którym żyła… przynajmniej teraz, po swojej śmierci.

— Śmierć – zaśmiała się Shelby, przerywając im nagle. Isaac puścił jej ramię i wbił wzrok w pobliską wierzbę. – Spoczynek! Nie ma nic bardziej ludzkiego niż śmiertelność, ale ja nie jestem w stanie tego zaakceptować – chce, żeby do mnie wróciła… nawet nie jako człowiek, chce, żeby moja córka została przy mnie.

Isaac przełknął głośno ślinę, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do kobiet. Wyglądały one – nareszcie! – jako ciut zmieszane podobnym wybuchem, a pani Hughes była chyba bliska okrzyknięcia matki tak samo bezwstydną i zhańbioną, jak jej okrutny mąż.

— Moja matka jest zrozpaczona – wydusił. – Proszę jej wybaczyć…

— Lepiej zamilcz – syknęła pani Fitzgerald, oburzona, że ośmielił się zabrać głos. – Jak możesz dziwić się rozpaczy tej biednej kobiety, łotrze! Jesteś tak samo odpowiedzialny za śmierć tego biednego dziecka, jak twój nieszczęsny ojciec! Och, jakże jej współczuję! Cieszę się, że uwolniła się od was… nawet jeśli oznacza to, że musiała umrzeć!

Shelby zaśmiała się nieludzko, spluwając kobiecie pod nogi. Pani Hughes rozdziawiła usta jak ryba.

— Odszczekaj się, Isaac! – rozkazała kobieta, kopiąc syna w kostkę. – Nie pozwalaj sobie ubliżać na pogrzebie własnej siostry!

Rookwood syknął z uciechy, sam też plując pod nogi dwóch dam, bowiem zwykł powtarzać po swojej pani każdy gest. Isaac milczał.

— Cóż za niegodziwa banda! – obruszyła się pani Fitzgerald. – Takie zachowanie nie przystoi nawet kobiecie w żałobie, a co dopiero takiemu pastuchowi! Jak pani nie wstyd, pani Monroe! Nie obrażę się na panią ze względu na to nieszczęście, ale doprawdy – nie spodziewałabym się czegoś takiego po tak eleganckiej kobiecie!

— Ona mnie znieważa – roześmiała się pusto Shelby. – Isaaku, ONA MNIE ZNIEWAŻA!

Pani Hughes przełknęła głośno ślinę, kiedy Isaac łypnął na jej towarzyszkę spode łba. Jeśli na pani Fitzgerald, starej guwernantce najbogatszych, arystokratycznych dzieci, zrobiło to jakiekolwiek wrażenie, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

— Zgrywasz teraz niewiniątko, ale ja dobrze znam się na takich jak ty… czysty tatuś, plugawy łajdak… mam nadzieję, że święty Merlin pomści twoją biedną siostrę…

Tego nawet tak opanowany człowiek jak Isaac nie był w stanie zdzierżyć. Jego usta pobladły, źrenice się zwęziły, a krew uderzyła mu do mózgu… ON! Odpowiedzialny za śmierć Jilly! Już on pokaże tej starej prukwie, gdzie jej miejsce…

— ISAAC! – krzyknęła jakaś długonoga blondyna, która przysłuchiwała się tej wymianie zdań od dłuższego czasu. Stanęła przed nim i złapała go za nadgarstek, mim ten zamachnął się z furią. – Uspokój się, proszę!

Jej głos brzmiał słodko i naiwnie, jednak na tyle kategorycznie, że chociaż sama była równie słodka, nieszkodliwa i naiwna, na Isaaku to wystąpienie zrobiło najwyraźniej olbrzymie wrażenie. Wziął głęboki oddech. Ostre płomienie w jego oczach zaczęły nieco łagodnieć i iskrzyć czymś bardziej subtelnym i wyrafinować, gdy tylko spotkały się ze spojrzeniem blondynki.

— Chodźmy stąd, Prim – szepnął. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć trudne do zdefiniowania tony, znacznie odbiegające od typowej obojętności i powściągliwości. Ujął dziewczynę w talii, skinął głową w kierunku dwóch londyńskich dam, i ponownie posłużył jako podpora dla swojej matki z jednej strony, podczas gdy z drugiej podtrzymywał ją Rookwood. W tak specyficznym orszaku oddalili się, już nie zaczepieni przez nikogo, i rozpłynęli w powietrzu tuż za zakrętem.

— Urocza rodzinka, czyż nie?

Lily aż podskoczyła, słysząc nowy głos, dochodzący tym razem jakby zza niej, a nie jak wcześniej – z wnętrza jej głowy. Przetarła oczy. W ciągu mrugnięcia okiem przeniosła się w zupełnie nowe miejsce. Jeszcze przed chwilą stała w białej, marmurowej świątyni wśród mężczyzn w czarnych garniturach i kobiet w żałobnych sukniach i woalkach, a potem razem z nimi wyszła na pobliski cmentarz. Nie minęła chwila i nagle znalazła się… _nigdzie_.

Nie wydawało jej się, żeby podobne miejsce istniało gdziekolwiek na świecie – było całe zamglone, jakby znajdywało się za cienką, tańczącą zasłoną i do tego spowijało je sukno mlecznej poświaty. Wokół nie mogła zobaczyć niczego namacalnego, jedynie eteryczne cienie – może należały one do drzew, a może do traktorów – nie dało się tego ustalić. Siedziała na podmokłej ziemi, w swojej nieprzyzwoitej sukience od Jamesa i w starych, znoszonych martensach, i wydawało jej się, że cały pogrzeb Jilly Monroe był jedynie snem, z którego nie do końca się jeszcze wybudziła.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

Jakkolwiek miejsce to zdawało jej się zupełnie nierzeczywiste, szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że już kiedyś tu była. Nawet dwa razy, w zeszłym semestrze. W miejscu rozpościerającym się gdzieś pomiędzy snem a rzeczywistością, w świecie najbardziej dogłębnej legilimencji… raz z Isaakiem, raz z Jo, a teraz…

— Cześć, Lily – powiedziała ciemnowłosa dziewczynka. Evansówna aż zadrżała na jej widok. – Nie poznajesz mnie?

Lily przyjrzała się jej dokładniej. To nie była dziewczynka, a przynajmniej niezupełnie. Wyglądała na jakieś… trzynaście, może czternaście lat, chociaż niewykluczone, że była młodsza, a postarzał ją makijaż – o wiele za mocny jak na jej wiek i urodę. Miała na sobie czarną, pogrzebową sukienkę, czarne, ciężkie loki zasłaniały na wpół trupiobladą twarz – a ten kolor najwyraźniej nie był spowodowany jedynie źle dobranym pudrem. Charakterystyczna, kwadratowa szczęka przypominała jej Isaaka. Lily przełnęła ślinę. Oczywiście, że ją poznała.

— Nie – szepnęła. – Chyba nie miałyśmy przyjemności się poznać.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się bałamutnie. Zbliżyła się do Lily i nagle – zupełnie znikąd! – na jej szyi pojawiło się małe dziecko, przytulające się wiernie, ale i z przestrachem. Rudowłosa przełknęła ślinę.

— _Serio?_ – szepnęła dziewczyna, obchodząc ją dookoła. – To niemożliwe… nie przyjmujemy tutaj obcych. A ty przecież wpadłaś w odwiedziny.

Lily milczała. Wpatrywała się z przestrachem na dziecko uczepione szyi dziewczyny – mogło w każdej chwili spaść, bo jego opiekunka nawet nie podtrzymywała go w powietrzu.

— A poznajesz ją?

Dziecko przestało ufnie wtulać główkę we włosy dziewczyny, a spojrzało teraz na Lily. Evansówna natychmiast poczuła jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy, jak uginają się pod nią nogi, i jak coś ostrego kłują ją prosto w serce.

— Słodki Merlinie – jęknęła, zbliżając się do niemowlęcia. Wyglądało jak każde inne dziecko w wieku paru miesięcy, z główką pokrytą ciemnym meszkiem włosów, smoczkiem wetkniętym w uroczo wydymany dzióbek, z błyszczącymi niewinnie, wielkimi, szklanymi oczami…

Przełknęła ślinę. Właśnie te oczy zrobiły na niej największe wrażenie. Większość niemowląt przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy życia utrzymywało ciemnoniebieski kolor tęczówki, a przynajmniej tak słyszała Lily. Dziewczynka natomiast wlepiła w nią wielkie, szmaragdowozielone patrzałki, tak uderzająco podobne do tych należących do całej rodziny Evans…

— Nazwałam ją Caroline – powiedziała dziewczyna w pogrzebowej sukni. - Jest taka urocza. Chociaż… - zlustrowała Lily od stóp do głów nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. – Chyba wdała się w tatusia.

Lily nie zdążyła na to odpowiedzieć w żaden sposób, bo nagle poczuła silne zawroty głowy. Upadła na kolana. Krew szumiała jej w uszach, szaleńczy śmiech dziewczyny mieszał z bólem głowy, a Lily czuła się jak na jakieś śmiercionośnej, wariackiej karuzeli, z której miała spaść wprost w czeluść nicości…

* * *

 **Francja, czasy obecne – 31 stycznia 1977**

 **— C** hyba się budzi, Isaac – mruknęła Jo, trącając Lily w ramię. – Wstawaj, księżniczko! Księżyc się już odsłania!

Jo zarechotała z własnego dowcipu, chociaż było to tak niestosowne do sytuacji, że nawet Isaac zdawał się zniesmaczony jej zachowaniem. Jego karcący głos skłonił Lily do otwarcia jednej powieki. Nie widziała go od jakiegoś miesiąca, ale podczas wydarzyło się tak wiele, że zdawało jej się, iż były to lata! Isaac w przeciwieństwie do Jo zawsze był taki oficjalny i ułożony, i Lily czuła się w jego towarzystwie od razu bardziej komfortowo. Złudne uczucie spokoju, jakie zalało ją po ponownym spotkaniu z Monroe'em, spierzchło niemal od razu.

 _O, nie._

Wstała na równe nogi i szczypnęła się mocno w ramię. Łudziła się, że nadal przebywa w tym dziwnym wymiarze dogłębnej legilimencji – otaczała ją ta sama mleczna, nocna mgła, wokół tańczyły te same cienie, jakby zbłąkane, złośliwe dusze, martensy odciskały się na jej wymęczonych po całonocnych tańcach stopach, a sukienka od Jamesa pasowała do butów i do pogody jak pięść do oka. To niemożliwe…

Spojrzała z przestrachem na Jo i Isaaka, ubranych jak na biwak. Isaac założył dżinsy (i wyglądał w nich dobrze, chociaż ewidentnie mu one nie odpowiadały), a Jo bojówki, solidne trapery i ciężką kurtkę. Obydwoje mieli na plecach gigantyczne, górskie plecaki i popijali coś z piersiówek.

 _Co za szaleństwo…_

— Co do diabła…?!

— Weź moją kurtkę, bo się przeziębisz – mruknął Isaac, zarzucając na nią ciężki, gruby kawałek wełny. – Wszystko okej?

Lily wybałuszyła oczy. Znajdowała się w jakimś dziwnym, nieokreślonym miejscu – może to był jakiś dziwny las, nie miała pojęcia – daleko od Hogwartu i swojego dormitorium, razem z przebranymi za mugolskich turystów Jo i Isaakiem, który zniknął bez śladu wieki temu…

W dodatku w środku nocy tkwiła w samej nieprzyzwoitej sukni, kiedy na dworze temperatura spadła do jakiś minus dwanaście, czuła mdłości, zawroty głowy i straszną migrenę i przed chwilą rozmawiała z martwą czternastolatką i swoją przyszłą córką…

— Okej? – prychnęła, rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – To… wy… — wzięła głęboki oddech. – Porwaliście mnie!

Chociaż zarzut ten brzmiał dość poważnie, na Isaaku i Jo nie zrobił najmniejszego wrażenia.

— Czekaliśmy na to – wzruszył ramionami Isaac. – _Idziemy._

Jo odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła we mgle, podśpiewując pod nosem jakąś harcerską piosenkę, a Isaac wyciągnął do niej ramię, oferując, że może ją ponieść, jeśli czuje się słabo.

— Na co czekaliście? – spytała, rozglądając się wokół siebie jak idiotka. Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś zamroził jej mózg – żadne impulsy do niego nie docierały, a ona z trudem łączyła wszystkie chaotyczne fakty, jakie do tej pory udało jej się wyłapać.

— Na imprezę! – krzyknęła Jo, która choć zniknęła bez śladu, najwyraźniej w dalszym ciągu wyśmienicie ich słyszała. – Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, i ostatecznie cię dzisiaj zabijemy, to przynajmniej wcześniej trochę poskakaliśmy.

Lily spojrzała na Isaaka z przestrachem. Ten roześmiał się nerwowo i pociągnął ją za rękę w kierunku mgły, za którą wcześniej zniknęła Jo.

— Jo ma na myśli to, że czekaliśmy, aż ukończysz siedemnaście lat – sprostował Isaac, przedzierając się przez mleczną poświatę. Lily zmrużyła oczy i w oddali zauważyła Jo, która maszerowała teraz na skróty przez jakieś pastwisko. Wyglądało na to, że znaleźli na jakieś górskiej hali.

— Jo wie, co Jo ma na myśli!

— Po co czekaliście na moje urodziny? – nie dawała za wygraną Lily, zatrzymując się nagle. – Czy możecie łaskawie wytłumaczyć mi, co się tutaj wyprawia?!

— Właściwie to wcale nie było to niesamowicie konieczne – rzuciła Jo, przeskakując przez płot prosto na czyjąś posesję. – Isaac się uparł.

— Wszystko wyjaśnimy ci w domu… nie ma sensu dłużej tkwić na takim mrozie. Wyszliśmy tylko na chwilę, bo chciałem, żeby świeże powietrze cię trochę ocuciło. To dobrze robi.

Lily chciała zapytać, na co takiego _dobrze to robi,_ gdzie są, do jakiego domu idą i dlaczego nie ma ich w Hogwarcie (przecież rano zaczną się lekcje, słodki Merlinie!). Ostatecznie jednak nabrała wody do ust i skupiła się na drodze do jakiegoś ciepłego miejsca. Chociaż kurtka Isaaka trochę pomogła, wciąż biegała po tym mrozie na gołych nogach.

Kiedy obydwoje dotarli do płotka, przez który przeskoczyła wcześniej Jo, Isaac pomógł Lily minąć go, nie niszcząc przy tym rajstop i bezcennej sukni. Przeszli jeszcze kilka kroków, mijając wielką studnię, jakąś altanę i stodołę, gdy nagle zatrzymał ich jakiś brudny, ciemnowłosy młodzieniec, na oko Lily mniej więcej w wieku Isaaka. Łypnął na nią groźnie:

— _Szlama_ – mruknął, wciskając Isaakowi do rąk jakieś zioła. – Niezłe masz teraz towarzystwo, _kuzynie._

— Panuj nad słowami, Rookwood – odparował chłodno Isaac, łapiąc Lily mocniej za nadgarstek. – Gdzie jest Shelby? Pozwoliła ci wyjść z domu?

Rookwood mruknął coś o „śmierdzącym szlamie", szturchnął Lily w bok i zniknął w stodole, klnąc paskudnie. Dziewczyna zjeżyła się cała.

— Nie przejmuj się Rookwoodem – mruknął Isaac, uśmiechając się niemal ciepło. – Jest nieokrzesany.

Lily skinęła tylko głową. Znowu poczuła silne mdłości i falę znużenia, a do tego obawiała się, że jeszcze chwila i dostanie hipotermii.

— Ruszcie tyłki! Wile nareszcie poszły do lasu! – doszedł ich krzyk Jo, a następnie skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi, których zawiasów ktoś dawno nie naoliwiał.

Isaac zauważył, jak Lily słabnie, dlatego chwycił ją w pasie i zarzucił sobie na ręce. Okropny, przeszywający ból głowy przychodził jej na myśl klamerki, którymi ktoś szczypie jej mózg.

— Kim była ta dziewczyna? – wydukała Lily, kiedy zbliżyli się do werandy domu. Brzmienie własnego głosu przyprawiło ją o drżenie. Jo wyjrzała zza framugi, marszcząc czoło. – Była tu przed wami jakaś dziewczyna… zanim mnie obudziliście… Stała tam, gdzie ty teraz, Isaac…

Wskazała palcem na mgłę, zupełnie jakby wyglądała gdziekolwiek inaczej. Isaac zamilkł.

— To miejsce jest przeklęte – odpowiedziała jej Jo sielankowym tonem. – Też ją widzę, za każdym razem, jak tu przyjeżdżamy. Jeśli nęka nas jako duch, to na pewno jej się nie nudzi. Pakuj się z nią, Isaac. Twoja matka zrobiła dla nas herbatkę.

Lily zapamiętała jeszcze, jak Isaac przenosi ją przez próg domu i zamyka drzwi. W pewnym momencie musiała stracić przytomność, bo gdy otworzyła oczy ponownie leżała na kanapie w wielkiej bawialni, tuż obok kominka. Rozejrzała się wokół. Nie widziała nigdzie ani Isaaka, ani Jo, ani tego okropnego Rookwooda. Leżała okryta kocem z owczej wełny i niemal odebrało jej mowę, kiedy ogarnęła wzrokiem cały wielki, surowy salon. Na zewnątrz dom wyglądał na zwykłą, drewnianą górską chatę, jednak w środku przypominał raczej dziewiętnastowieczną rezydencję. Ściany zdobiła drogocenna boazeria wysadzana dziwnymi kamieniami, inkrustowane stoliki przesunięto tuż pod drzwi, jakby w celu zaryglowania ich. Posadzkę stanowiły ogromne marmurowe kafle, błyszczące nienaturalnie. Śmierdziało kadzidłem.

Lily zbliżyła się do kominka, zabierając ze sobą kokon z wełnianego koca. Jego gzyms w całości zastawiony był drewnianymi ramkami z mozaikami czarno-białych, ruchomych zdjęć, przedstawiających tylko jedną osobę. Z wahaniem wyciągnęła dłoń i sięgnęła po jedną z nich z wetkniętym doń kolażem maleńkich zdjęć. Dreszcz przeszedł Lily po plecach, gdy jeszcze raz zobaczyła tą kwadratową szczękę, te ostre, anielskie rysy, te bujne, ciemnobrązowe fale…

Obróciła ramkę na drugą stronę. Kolejny dreszcz.

 _Jilly – 1958 - 1973_

— Macie bardzo podobne imiona – rzekł nastoletni głos. Lily podskoczyła i z przerażenia upuściła ramkę na podłogę. Dzięki Merlinowi, szybka wyszła z tego bez uszczerbku.

— Dzień dobry – powiedziała Lily, zwalczając przemożną chęć, by powiedzieć „cześć". Czuła się bardzo niepewnie. Nie wiedziała przecież, z kim rozmawia. Czyżby Isaac miał jeszcze jedną siostrę? – Eee… kim jesteś?

— Jestem jej matką – powiedziała stojąca za nią dziewczyna, wskazując palcem na zdjęcie Jilly. Lily poczuła, ze blednie.

Pani domu wyglądała na młodszą od niej – niewiele, może dwa lata, ale nie było mowy o tym, że wkroczyła już w dorosłość, a co dopiero była matką prawie dwudziestoletniego Isaaca. Miała ciemne, grube włosy, śniadą cerę i czarne, puste tęczówki. Nie było widać źrenic, za to białka wypełniały większą część oka niż normalnie. Przyniosła ze sobą tackę z herbatnikami, ziołowym naparem i dziwną, szklaną kulką.

― Pani Monroe? – zdziwiła się Lily, szybko odstawiając ramkę na swoje miejsce.

― Shelby – odparła po prostu. – Ja nie jestem Monroe.

 _Rozwódka,_ pomyślała Lily, czując falę sympatii do Isaaka. Przepadała za wszystkimi dzieciakami, których rodzice się rozstali – rozumiała ich bowiem doskonale, mając za życia niebotyczną liczbę macoch i ojczymów.

― A pani nazwisko… rodzinne? – nie poddawała się, nie chcąc powiedzieć „z domu". Przecież nie będzie zwracała się do obcej kobiety per „Shelby"!

― Nie mam nazwiska.

W tej chwili wielkie okno naprzeciwko kominka rozbłysło bladą poświatą, bo błyskawica przecięła granatowe niebo. Lily momentalnie znowu zrobiło się słabo.

— Kiedyś może i nazywano mnie Monroe – jedynie z kwestii formalnych, daję słowo… nie życzyłabym sobie takiego nazwiska, chociażby czort miał mnie nastraszyć… ale obecnie nie łączą mnie z tym łajdakiem żadne koligacje, mogę cię o tym zapewnić.

— Ja jestem Lily Evans – odparła, nie chcąc wchodzić w ten temat. – Jestem… hmm… koleżanką Isaaka.

― Weź przepowiednię, kochanieńka – rzuciła Shelby, podchodząc do niej bliżej. – Możesz wziąć nawet kilka. Ona będzie wiedzieć.

— LILY! – Jo wpadła do salonu, ratując ją z opresji (chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu! No, drugi, jeśli wliczyć pomoc na egzaminie z transmutacji). – Och, na litość boską, niech pani zabierze stąd te kulki, pani Shelby.

Zanim pani Monroe (cofnij: pani bez nazwiska) zdołała cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, w pokoju pojawił się Isaac, zwabiony wrzaskami Jo.

— Obudziłaś się, dzięki Merlinowi – westchnął, uśmiechając się do Lily niepewnie. – Martwiliśmy się o ciebie.

Lily spojrzała na niego beznamiętnie. Jej myśli gnały w zawrotnym tempie, teraz już nieco bardziej okiełznane, ale wciąż niespójne i chaotyczne. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie jest, co się dzieje, dlaczego Isaac i Jo ją tu zabrali, i dlaczego czuje się tak potwornie. Jedyne, czego była absolutnie pewna, to to, że powinna w tej chwili spać w swoim dormitorium, wstać z samego rana i przygotować się na transmutację, a potem iść na śniadanie i na lekcje. Ponieważ te wnioski były jedynymi pewnikami, jakie miała, postanowiła wygłosić je na głos:

— Nie wiem, co tutaj się wyprawia, ale musicie jak najszybciej odesłać mnie do Hogwartu. Rano są lekcje, na Boga! Czy nie mogliście zabrać mnie tutaj w jakiś weekend?

Jo wywróciła oczami:

— Nie.

Isaac podszedł do Lily, podbierając przy okazji z tacki swojej matki herbatnika.

— To doprawdy niezwykłe – mruknął. – Budzisz się kompletnie wyczerpana, po imprezie, a potem po podróży i transformacji, a pierwsze o czym myślisz, to szkoła?

 _Po czym?!_

— Nie martw się tym, Lily. Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu. Nie wybiła jeszcze pierwsza.

Dziewczyna zamrugała.

— To niemożliwe – pokręciła głową. – Kiedy wracałam do dormitorium, było już wpół do drugiej… nie spędziłam tu chyba całej doby?

Jo roześmiała się bałamutnie.

— A jeśli powiem, że w jednej rzeczywistości wciąż tańcujesz sobie z Potterem w szklanej sali marzeń, a w drugiej z nami gadasz, uwierzyłabyś w to?

Że co?! W jednej rzeczywistości, czy ta dziewczyna była normal…

Nagle Lily wszystko zrozumiała.

Pojęła, że całe swoje obecne położenie jest tylko i wyłącznie jej winą, a raczej – jej niedopatrzeniem.

Niech diabli wezmą Jo i jej durne pomysły!

— Zmieniacz Czasu – szepnęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Nikt nawet nie zauważy… nikt się nie dowie, że…

— Gdybyś nie wpadła na ten pomysł z Zaklęciem Proteusza, istniałby jeszcze cień szansy, że kochana Hestia Jones zauważy swoją zgubę, doda dwa do dwóch i nas przejrzy, ale kiedy cofnęliśmy się w czasie, wszyscy – łącznie z tobą – już słodko spali w waszym dormitorium. Kiedy twoje kumpelki się obudzą, będziesz już w szkole z powrotem.

Lily zaklęła. Czasami naprawdę zachowywała się zbyt nieostrożnie i lekkomyślnie. Co ona sobie myślała, umożliwiając Jo tą kradzież? Wtedy chciała jedynie, żeby ta dała jej spokój i przestała myszkować w dormitorium numer cztery – no i, rzecz jasna, starała się pomóc Hestii. Teraz zaczynała dostrzegać wady swojego planu.

Do diabła.

— A wiesz, co jest jeszcze lepsze? – kontynuowała Jo, klepiąc ją po plecach. – Że dzisiaj jesteś już siedemnastką i zszedł z ciebie namiar! Teraz nawet jeśli ktoś zauważy twoją nieobecność, nie będzie mógł nas tak łatwo namierzyć!

Psiakrew. Minął jeden dzień bycia pełnoletnią, a Lily zdołała nieźle za to oberwać.

Shelby spojrzała na nią krytycznie, rzuciła do syna, że pójdzie po więcej herbaty i zostawiła ich samych. Lily odetchnęła głęboko. Isaac poklepał ją po ramieniu i zaproponował herbatnika. Dziewczyna nadgryzła go drżącymi rękoma.

Pomimo całej swojej antypatii do Jo, braku zaufania do jej planów i znajomych, Lily naprawdę przepadała za Isaakiem. Jego ponura postawa, niezwykła męskość, powściągliwość i takt przypominały jej dziewiętnastowiecznego dżentelmena – o ile dżentelmen dopuszczałby się takich niegodziwych uczynków jak panicz Monroe. Cieszyła się, że jest on tutaj, bo miała wrażenie, że w jego obecności nie spotka jej nic bardzo niebezpiecznego.

Gdyby tylko pozbyć się jeszcze Jo…

— Lepiej usiądź, Lils – zaproponowała Jo, najwyraźniej będąc w wyśmienitym humorze. – Mamy dla ciebie niezłe nowinki.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała zimno, nawet nie spoglądając na kanapę, na której rozłożyła się w najlepsze Jo, oglądając swoje paznokcie.

— U matki Isaaka –odparła. Lily wzięła głęboki oddech. Musiała zapanować nad gniewem, jeśli chciała dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek.

— Gdzie mieszka matka Isaaka?

— W górach.

Lily wywróciła oczami. Na pomoc i tym razem przyszedł Isaac, przekazując jej prawdę jak najdelikatniej:

— Jesteśmy we Francji. W Alpach. To Alpy Delfinickie, w tej części niewidzialne dla mugoli. Teren jest kontrolowany przez brytyjskie ministerstwo.

Francja… Alpy… _Oddychaj, Lily._

— W porządku – powiedziała przeciągle, chociaż wcale nie uważała, że to było „w porządku". – To było pierwsze z moich wstępnych pytań. Pytanie numer dwa – _po co_ mnie tutaj przyczołgaliście?

Jo chciała odpowiedzieć na to w swój prześmiewczy, złośliwy sposób, ale Isaac nie dał jej dość do słowa:

— To długa historia, Lily. NIE DENERWUJ SIĘ! Wszystko ci z Jo wyjaśnimy, ale najpierw – proszę cię – usiądź i zjedz. Będziesz miała dużo do słuchania.

— Yhym – potaknęła Jo. – Na twoim miejscu rzuciłabym jeszcze kilka pytań wstępnych, bo zapomnisz o nich bez wątpienia, kiedy wpadniesz już w pytaniowy trans. Myślę, że to będzie jedyna twoja rozrywka przez całą naszą długą noc – pytanie, pytanie, pytanie…

— No dobrze – zgodziła się Lily, bo chociaż Jo starała się ją za wszelką cenę zdenerwować, miała trochę racji, co do tego zadawania pytań. Przysiadła na wezgłowiu tapczanu i nadgryzła herbatnika. – Eee… _Isaac?_ Nie chcę wyjść na niegrzeczną, ale to chyba dobre pytanie wstępne…

Chłopak potaknął.

— To pytanie jest _tylko_ do Isaaka? – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Jo. – Osz kurczę, czy powinnam zostawić was samych?

— _Czym…_ jest twoja matka? – wyrzuciła z siebie Lily, czując się trochę głupio, że nie potrafiła sformułować swoich wątpliwości w bardziej wyszukany sposób.

Isaac uniósł brew do góry.

— To jest to intymne pytanie? – zakpiła Jo. – Przecież ty już to wiesz.

— Nie zaczynaj znowu, Jo – westchnął Isaac, siadając na drugim oparciu kanapy. – Widzisz, Lily… Nasza wycieczka tutaj miała pewien cel, którego… od samego początku wolałem uniknąć. Moja matka odegrała w tym kluczową rolę, bo jej kompetencje… znacznie przekraczają zwyczajowe umiejętności czarodziejów – przełknął głośno ślinę. – Uwierz mi, że gdyby nie doszło do… _ostateczności,_ wcale nie angażowałbym cię w ten cały bałagan. Jednak niektóre sprawy uległy w zmianie i w ostateczności musiałem powziąć specjalne eee… kroki i zdecydować się na…

\- Uprowadzenie – dokończyła Jo.

Lily pokręciła głową.

— Podziwiam twoje umiejętności łagodnego… doboru słów, Isaaku – mruknęła. – Ale cały czas nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

— Ona woli krótko i konkretnie, tak jak ja zawsze z nią rozmaw…

— Wiesz co, Jo? – przerwał jej Isaac. – Czy mogłabyś pójść po drzewo genealogiczne mojej rodziny? Wkrótce się nam przyda, a lepiej żebyś choć trochę wspomogła tę sprawę, a nie bezustannie mi docinała…

Jo zerwała się na równe nogi, robiąc zarazem miejsce na kanapie dla Lily i Isaaka.

— _Docinała?_ Jestem poważna jak śmierć! – zaprzeczyła gorączkowo i udała obrażoną. – Dobrze. Będę już grzeczna.

Isaac mruknął coś o tym, że szczerze wątpi, ale nie nalegał dłużej, żeby Jo dała im spokój. Spojrzał Lily w oczy i kontynuował swój monolog:

— Nie chciałem, żebyś miała tak mało czasu. Powinienem ci wcześniej wszystko wyjaśnić, wszystko lepiej zaplanować, żebyś była w stu procentach bezpieczna. Jest jednak kilka nowych okoliczności, które zmusiły mnie… mnie i Jo… do _przyśpieszenia_ spraw.

— Twój chłopak przesądził sprawę – odezwała się ponownie Jo, tym razem jednak nie przerywając Isaakowi, lecz uzupełniając jego wypowiedź, gdy najwyraźniej zabrakło mu słów. Lily wybałuszyła na nich oczy.

— James?!

Wydarzenia z ostatniego wieczora (ech, z teraźniejszego wieczora w innej rzeczywistości) stanęły jej nagle przed oczami. Przegrała zakład. Pocałowała Jamesa i było to równoznaczne z akceptacją jego zaproszenia na randkę. Oczywiście, jedno towarzyskie spotkanie nie czyniło z nich od razu pary, jednak był to na tyle odważny krok naprzód, że chociaż w szklanej sali wydawał jej się jak najbardziej naturalny i pożądany, to teraz przyprawiał ją o dodatkowy zawrót głowy.

Jo zamrugała bez zrozumienia.

— Yyy… _nie do końca?_ Mówiłam o Dorianie.

Lily zarumieniła się wściekle i chwyciła następny herbatnik. Isaac pozostawił tą sytuację bez komentarza.

— Och, serio? No to… co zrobił Dorian?

Jo pokręciła głową i szybko wrócił jej rezon:

— Co _wy_ zrobiliście, chciałaś powiedzieć. Bo ty sama – _ty_ i on – wepchnęliście się do tej sprawy i między innymi _przez to_ ja i Isaac musieliśmy przyśpieszyć nasze odwiedziny u Shelby. Zwykle nie przyjeżdżamy do niej o tej porze roku, bo Rookwood ma wtedy wieczny zespół napięcia przedmiesiączkowego, a poza tym szaleją tu wile. No ale mniejsza już o to – wywróciła oczami. – Gość wyrzucił cię z tego żałosnego projektu, zanim udało wam się dokopać do czegokolwiek konkretnego. Cała ta sprawa raczej nie doszłaby do mnie, gdyby nie ta mała spryciara, Mary.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi. Ile jeszcze osób było zamieszanych w ten obłęd? Isaac, Jo, Dorian, teraz jeszcze Mary? Do drużyny największych krętaczy brakowało im chyba tylko Blacka i Larissy Richardson.

— Mary jest lepsza w oklumencji niż większość hogwarckich dzieciaków, ale nawet ona czasami spuszcza swoje myśli ze smyczy. Dowiedziałam się, że Dorian grzebie w sprawach, które go nie dotyczą – GRZEBIE Z TOBĄ w tych sprawach – ale nie spodziewałam się w ogóle, że w jego pseudonaukowym bełkocie opartym o mity i bajeczki… — zawahała się – że w tym będzie chociaż źdźbło prawdy. Ale wczoraj odkryłam, że on wie za dużo.

— Będziesz musiała zmodyfikować mu pamięć – poparł ją Isaac, wpatrując się teraz w kominek.

— Totalnie będziesz musiała – potaknęła Jo, chociaż tamto zdanie było skierowane raczej do niej, niżeli do Lily. – Chcieliśmy zrobić to dzisiaj, ale nie starczyłoby nam czasu.

Lily zakręciło się w głowie.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że zabraliście mnie tutaj, bo Dorian dokopał się czegoś w Projekcie Absolwenckim? – powtórzyła. – Ja już nawet nie pamiętam, o czym on był… mitologia magiczna?

Jo spiorunowała ją nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

— Już ty dobrze wiesz, o czym był ten projekt. W każdym razie: _nie._ To znaczy… _nie do końca._ Dorian jest jednym z powodów i w sumie to przez niego napadłam na ciebie kilka godzin temu, chcąc zdobyć Zmieniacz Czasu… Ale dochodzi do tego jeszcze kilka innych wypadków. Na przykład ta mała, smarkula, Colette Angelo.

Teraz Lily nic już nie rozumiała.

— A co ma do was kuzynka Marleny? – spytała. Chciała dodać coś o tym, że wiecznie apatyczna Bree urodzona z poważnym niedoborem malaniny , nie mogłaby wejść w szyki nawet budującej gniazdo na szkolnym parapecie jaskółce, a co dopiero złowieszczemu duetowi Jo i Isaaka.

— Wszystko. I nic – odparł zagadkowo Isaac, krzywiąc się na samą myśl o niej.

— Panoszy się w Hogwarcie, żeby nas śledzić – uzupełniła Jo.

— I żeby na nas donieść.

— I żeby nas załatwić.

Lily pokiwała głową, udając powagę. Oczywiście. Piętnastoletnia, aspołeczna dziewczyna, która piszczy jak gwizdek, to zwykle przebiegły, tajny szpieg, który nic, tylko dniami i nocami czatuje na Jo i Isaaka, zbierając dowody, by donieść na nich przed oblicze McGonagall…

— Oookej… - przeciągnęła sylabę. – Skoro tak uważacie…

Jo szturchnęła ją w żebra. Nie była głupia i w mig pojęła, że Lily im nie wierzy, ale najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że sprawa Bree nie jest na tyle istotna, by dłużej ją rozpatrywać, bo brnęła dalej:

— Po pierwsze: Dorian. Po drugie: Colette. Po trzecie: na sabacie – czyli podczas Sylwestra – Isaac zapoznał mnie ze swoją nową ukochaną, nieśmiertelną małą dziewczynką Luthien, która wie o starodawnych, opętanych medalionach tyle, że mogłaby napisać na ten temat pracę magisterską.

Isaac spojrzał na nią bez zrozumienia, a Lily po raz kolejny zadała sobie pytanie, skąd Jo bierze te wszystkie mugolskie porównania. Miała nadzieję, że nie słyszy ich na bieżąco od jakiegoś biednego, mugolskiego kolegi. Aż się wzdygnęła.

— I wreszcie – zakończył Isaac – mojego ojca wypuszczono z Azkabanu.

— Niech podniesie rękę ten, kto uważa, że Minchum jest najgorszym Ministrem w historii społeczeństwa czarodziejów!

Lily i Isaac nie podnieśli rąk.

— Dlatego właśnie przyjechaliśmy do mojej matki wcześniej niż to było wcześniej zamierzone. Zdjęcie z ciebie namiaru było najszybszym możliwym terminem. Zjawiliśmy się tutaj tuż po twoich urodzinach i poddaliśmy cię przemianie.

— Że co proszę?! – podniosła wzrok Lily, ale natychmiast umilkła, bo w tym momencie wróciła matka Isaaka z drugim dzbankiem pełnym ziołowej herbaty.

Jo wykorzystała jej chwilowe rozkojarzenie i głośno odetchnęła:

— Dobra, najgorsza część już za nami. Przełknęła to jakoś. Teraz już z górki.

— Przestań błaznować, Jo – odezwała się tym razem pani Shelby, wysyłając jej groźne spojrzenie znad imbryczka. – To nie jest coś, co tak po prostu można przełknąć. Ta dziewczyna nie ma jeszcze pojęcia, w jakie niebezpieczeństwo ją wplataliście.

Isaac spuścił wzrok na podłogę, Lily rozdziawiła usta jeszcze szerzej, a Jo wzięła zarzut pani Bez Nazwiska najwyraźniej bardzo do siebie, bo odparowała niegrzecznie:

― Wie pani, pani Shelby, jak bardzo panią uwielbiam – uśmiechnęła się Jo. – Ale wie pani zapewne też, że jest pani w dużej mierze _odpowiedzialna za całą naszą tragedię_ , i to tylko dlatego, że nie mogła pani odmówić swojemu mężowi. Podobna lojalność oczywiście zasługuje na podziw, ale… skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy nie wpędzi nas przy okazji do grobu? Te drobne wypadki, chyba dyskwalifikują panią z _matkowania_ mi.

― Mój mąż jest szatanem, a nie czarodziejem – odparła chłodno Shelby. – Jilly mi to uświadomiła.

Ku zdumieniu Lily, Jo wcale nie wywróciła oczami na rewelację, że pani Dawniej-Monroe rozmawia na bieżąco ze swoją zmarłą córką. Sama zamilkła i spuściła wzrok na swoje paznokcie.

Shelby wysłała jej jeszcze raz wymowne spojrzenie i po raz kolejny zostawiła całą trójkę w samotności, razem z herbatką i ciastkami. Isaac zaczął mówić flegmatycznie, nie patrząc Lily w oczy:

― Opowiem ci w największym skrócie całą naszą historię – bo od teraz jesteś już jej częścią, czy to ci się podoba, czy nie. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz… że nie było innej możliwości dla ciebie i pomożesz nam jak najszybciej się ze wszystkiego wykaraskać.

― Powiedzmy sobie wprost: jeśli nam nie pomożesz, to sama też zginiesz.

― Ja będę opowiadał, a Jo pójdzie po to drzewo genealogiczne, dobrze, Jo? Rookwood pomoże ci je znaleźć.

* * *

 **Brighton, 1966**

 **W** Brighton istniało tylko jedno czarodziejskie osiedle. Żeby tam trafić należało iść przez całe Ainsworth Avenue, aż do domu Tregennisów, gdzie schludnie utrzymany przez domowników ogródek, nieoczekiwanie zlewał się z wielkim, zaniedbanym ścierniskiem.

Starsze pokolenie mieszkańców alei kojarzyło to pełne kontrastu miejsce ze starszym, zbzikowanym Ellisonem – pastorem pobliskiej parafii, który w latach pięćdziesiątych postanowił przenieść swoją plebanię tam, gdzie dzisiaj rozciągało się ściernisko. Według bogobojnych parafian został opętany przez demona, postradał zmysły i w rezultacie zamordował żonę i swojego jedynego syna. Obecnie przeniósł się do Kornwalii, bo w East Sussex nie miałby już życia. Nikt nie wiedział jednak, że ten wielki kawał ziemi to w rzeczywistości tylko iluzja, która skrywa jeszcze większą, i jeszcze bardziej mizerną uliczkę Elves Close.

Chociaż roiło się tam od tanich budynków do wynajęcia, jedynie pięć z nich znalazło swoich właścicieli. Najstarszy dom, z wielkim, staromodnym, georgiańskim gmachem i odznaczającymi się olbrzymimi oknami z wykuszami, należał do Monroe'ów. Naprzeciw mieścił się skromny domek Ellisonów (mających naprawdę _dużo_ wspólnego i z pastorem, i z jego szaleństwem) z zupełnie niepasującą do reszty dobudówką. Na samym początku ulicy stała najbardziej ponura, stara kamienica, którą całkowicie zajęła nader liczna rodzina Walkerów. Niedaleko postawiono zgrabny, drewniany domek letniskowy McDonaldów. Dość pozytywne (bo neutralne) wrażenie robił najbardziej oddalony od reszty dom w stylu wiktoriańskim, który ze swoim pustym ogródkiem i zasłoniętymi, tiulowymi firankami w oknach, wyglądał na opuszczony. I właśnie, paradoksalnie, na jego schodach w zimny, listopadowy dzień siedziała Jo Prewett, a działo się to wtedy, kiedy Isaac zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy.

Miał wówczas dziewięć lat i razem z siostrą Jilly zmierzał w odwiedziny do Walkerów, ich dalekiego kuzynostwa. Z początku nie tyle, co się zdumiał, lecz również wystarszył nie na żarty – bowiem nigdy nie widział córki państwa Prewettów, a było to co najmniej dziwne. W Elves Close mieszkało tak mało osób, iż ciężko było się wzajemnie nie poznać, co więcej, pan Prewett i pan Monroe znali się wyśmienicie i często między sobą rozmawiali, a nawet chodzili razem do szkoły kilkanaście lat temu. Żona pana Prewetta, Lukrecja, bardzo często w ciągu roku wyjeżdżała z Brighton, często nawet na parę tygodni, a wtedy ojciec chodził do swojego jedynego przyjaciela na brandy i rum, a Isaac zwykle mu towarzyszył. Jo musiała być więc albo trzymana w piwnicy i w ten sposób zupełnie odcięta od towarzystwa, albo zupełnie tym towarzystwem niezainteresowana, bo nigdy, przez całe długie dziewięć lat swojego życia, Isaac nie natrafił na choć najmniejszy jej ślad, najmniejszy dowód jej istnienia w domu Prewettów, a przecież miał wiele okazji, by zbadać większość ich pokoi.

Sama Jo najwyraźniej również nie zdawała sobie sprawy z sąsiedztwa z Monroe'ami, bo chociaż siedząc na schodach nie zaszczyciła rodzeństwa ani jednym spojrzeniem, w jej oczach odbywał się dziwny błysk bezgranicznego zdumienia. Nie mogło być jednak mowy o tym, że dziewczynka rezydowała w domu Prewettów przez chwilę i między nimi nie było żadnych koligacji, ponieważ podobieństwo do pana Ignatiusa tak bardzo raziło w oczy, że Isaac mógł założyć się o swój list z Durmstrangu, iż nie jest przypadkowe. Miała nienaturalnie bladą cerę, jakby nigdy nie wychodziła na słońce, szklane, zapadnięte oczy i specyficzny odcisk na twarzy, który wskazywał, że była dzieckiem chorowitym i słabym.

─ To córka pana Ignatiusa ─ szepnęła mu do ucha jego Jilly, która, jak wiele małych dzieci, uwielbiała wypowiadać na głos rzeczy oczywiste. ─ Wiesz, tego pana, co przychodzi tak często do taty.

Isaac potaknął. Odwiedziny Walkerów kompletnie wypadły mu z głowy, a chociaż był osobą powściągliwą, jak każde dziecko nosił w sobie wrodzoną ciekawskość. Wtedy właśnie obiecał sobie uroczyście, że najbliższej przyszłości dowie się czegoś o małej, bladej dziewczynce, która pojawiła się w domu jego najbliższych sąsiadów. Chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczynki, pchnął bramę do wiktoriańskiej rezydencji Prewettów, ta jednak nie odskoczyła ani nawet nie narobiła zbytniego poruszenia. Jilly zmarszczyła brwi i poszła o krok dalej – przełożyła nogę przez płot, gotowa niegrzecznie włamać się do ogródka Prewettów.

─ Jilly – upomniał ją, kiedy jego siostra przełożyła przez płot jeszcze jedną nogę, w ten sposób, że siedziała tyłem do niego, rękami podtrzymując się przed spadnięciem.

─ Prewettów nie ma! – zaśmiała się dziewczynka. – Widziałam dzisiaj jak wychodzili z ulicy _do mugoli._ – Jej ciemne warkoczyki kołysały się przy tym, jak machała głową. ─ A nawet jeśli, to pan Ignatius się na nas nie pogniewa. Lubi mnie. Tatuś tak powiedział.

Isaac posłał jej zmęczone spojrzenie. Jilly w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie posiadała za grosz ogłady i taktu – była dzieckiem dzikim, trzpiotowatym i zupełnie nieokiełznanym, do której wychowania ojciec nie przykładał najmniejszej uwagi. Isaac już wtedy czuł się za nią odpowiedzialny, a ta odpowiedzialność rosła z roku na rok, kiedy on stawał się coraz bardziej racjonalny i zrównoważony, a ona coraz bardziej nieokrzesana, aż do momentu śmierci dziewczyny, za którą jej brat obwiniał się do końca swojego własnego życia.

─ Zejdź na ziemię, Jilly.

− Och, _proooszę_ – zachichotała, podskakując na płocie. – Nic mi nie będzie, Isaac, zobacz, jak tutaj jest bez… bez… aaa!

Chłopakowi na chwilę stanęło serce. Jeśli jakimś cudem Jilly potrafiła utrzymać się na krzywym płocie Prewettów, to kiedy zaczęła się wiercić, żeby z nim porozmawiać, nie miała na to szans. Zleciała z głośnym krzykiem, takim, jaki wydają dziewczynki w jej wieku na diabelskim młynie. Isaac wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej niż ona, wychylając się przez płot. Jilly wylądowała niefortunnie na krzak białych róż, ulubionych kwiatów pani Lukrecji. Krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy i chociaż nie płakała – nigdy tego nie robiła – to widać było, że dziwnie wygięta prawa noga boli ją nieznośnie. Isaac krzyknął ponownie i sam przeskoczył na drugą stronę płotu.

I tam czekała go druga niespodzianka.

Głośne przekleństwo wyrwało się z dziecięcych ust, kiedy Isaac wpadł prosto na dziewczynkę widzianą wcześniej na schodach. Jilly zachichotała, starając się ukryć ból, ale oczy zaczęły jej się szklić, co było sygnałem, że traci kontrolę nad sobą. Ojciec zabraniał płakać Jilly i Isaakowi i jedynie najbardziej nieznośny ból mógł sprowokować ją do utraty panowania.

― Chociaż jesteś dziewczynką, to zachowujesz się jak małpa – powiedziała mała Jo Prewett, schylając się do Jilly i kiwając głową na Isaaka. – A ty nie stój tu tak, tylko pomóż mi ją przenieść. Zaraz zemdleje, nie widzisz?

Dziwna dziewczynka miała rację i chyba również trochę rozumu, bo w trymiga udało jej się przywołać Isaaka do porządku. Przerzucił on swoje zainteresowanie z Jo z powrotem na siostrę – i niestety, obawiał się, że sytuacja maluje się o wiele gorzej niż przypuszczał na początku. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wytłumaczy się ojcu, kiedy ten zobaczy złamaną nogę Jilly. Jeszcze bardziej głowił się nad samym przetransportowaniem Jilly z powrotem do domu, bo jeśli faktycznie Prewettowie opuścili ulicę, a również i Trevor wyjechał rano do Ministerstwa, nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zanieść ją na rękach.

— Jilly? – zaczął łagodnie. Jilly zbladła jeszcze bardziej. – Ja i… — zerknął w kierunku córki państwa Prewettów, oczekując na jej przedstawienie, które jednak nie nastąpiło - …i _ona_ spróbujemy cię przenieść do domu, w porządku? _Jilly?_

Jilly wyglądała na przerażoną perspektywą poszarpania jej z powrotem do rezydencji Monroe'ów, chociaż było to tylko kilka zaułków dalej.

— Możesz zostać u mnie – odezwała się córka Prewettów bezbarwnie. – Mój tata powinien wrócić niedługo.

Zdesperowana Jilly przystała na to, chociaż jęczała cichutko przez całą podróż do bawialni Prewettów, wielkiego, przestronnego pomieszczenia z ogromnym kominkiem, potężnymi lichwiarzami i kolekcją zakurzonych, podejrzanych książek. Dziewczynka przyniosła swojej sąsiadce trochę oranżady, a potem usiadła na wielki fotel swojego ojca, i znieruchomiała tak, nie zamieniając ani jednego słowa z Isaakiem czy Jilly, aż do powrotu pana Ignatiusa i Lukrecji, kilkanaście minut później.

— Mój Boże! – złapała się za serce piękna pani Prewett, osuwając się wraz z torebką pod ścianę. Była najwyraźniej jedną z tych kobiet, które zawsze reagowały przesadnie dramatycznie. – Kim oni są? Dlaczego to dziecko leży w mojej bawialni?

Ignatius zmarszczył brwi z zaniepokojeniem, przenosząc wzrok to na swoją córkę, to na zakłopotanego Isaaka, to na Jilly. W przeciwieństwie do żony wydawał się poruszony nie tyle, co samą nieszczęśliwą sytuacją, ale raczej losem i bólem małej córki swojego przyjaciela.

― Jak ty się załatwiłaś, panienko Monroe? – pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się do Jilly życzliwie. Zbliżył się do kanapy, gdzie leżała poszkodowana i z niemrawą miną przyjrzał się jej wygiętej pod dziwnym kątem nodze. – Bardzo boli, co?

Jilly nie odpowiedziała. Nigdy nie płakała ani nie narzekała na ból, a jeśli nawet, to na pewno nie przy obcych. Pan Ignatius pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do żony:

— Lukrecjo, duszko, czy mogłabyś przynieść trochę eliksirów? – pogłaskał Jilly po policzku. – Nie bój się, mała. Ciocia Lukrecja jest uzdrowicielką, poskłada cię w trymiga.

— _Ciocia Lukrecja_ – kobieta pokręciła głową, zaciskając wargi w cienką linię. – _JA!_ To śmieszne… Upadła na parapet kominka, przeklinając niemal tak paskudnie, jak jej córka wówczas, gdy Isaac na nią wpadł po drugiej stornie żywopłotu. – Jak to się stało, Jo? – warknęła w kierunku swojej córki, która nawet nie drgnęła na to pytanie.

 _Chyba nie jest zbyt rozmowna,_ pomyślał Isaac i sam poczuł się zobowiązany do udzielenia odpowiedzi biednej pani Prewett:

— Moja siostra spadła z płotu.

Lukrecja nabrała głęboko powietrza.

— Z _naszego_ płotu?

Isaac wyraźnie stracił rezon, Jilly spurpurowiała na policzkach, zachowując przy tym absolutną bladość z bólu na innych częściach twarzy, a Jo dla odmiany zaczęła chichotać, pysznie bawiąc się z krępacji swoich rówieśników.

— Nie wolno się śmiać z takich sytuacji, Jo – zganił ją ojciec, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę, złapał Jilly mocno za rękę i wyszeptał jakieś zaklęcie. Dziewczynka pisnęła, ale sekundę później poczuła się już lepiej, z niedowierzaniem obracając chorą nogą. – Dzielna dziewczynka – pochwalił ją. – Jo zwykle dajemy Eliksir Przeciwbólowy.

— Dobrze, że dzisiaj nie musieliśmy tego robić – syknęła wściekle Lukrecja i obdarzyła córkę sfrustrowanym spojrzeniem. – Dlaczego wychodziłaś z domu bez mojej zgody? Czy nie mówiłam, że ci _nie wolno?_

Jo zignorowała matkę po raz kolejny, wlepiając swoje wielkie, niebieskie oczęta w ojca, jakby doszukując się z jego strony pochwały lub reprymendy. Ignatius uśmiechnął się smutno i wywrócił oczami na paplaninę żony, co wprawiło jego córkę w dobry nastrój.

— Głupie, krnąbrne dziecko – warknęła Lukrecja. – Może wyszłabyś na ludzi, gdyby twój ojciec nie był takim nieudacznikiem i nie pozwalałby tobie na wszystko.

Ignatius odwrócił się, jakby chciał odpłacić się żonie jakąś ripostą, ale jedno prychnięcie i spojrzenie Lukrecji natychmiast odebrało mu resztki pewności siebie. Kobieta opuściła bawialnię, klnąc na cały głos, a gotowy wybiec za nią Ignatius zapytał w roztargnieniu dzieci, czy chcą już wrócić do domu, czy może jeszcze się _pobawić._

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

— Ufam, że sobie poradzicie – uśmiechnął się i zamknął drzwi bawialni, a Jo, Isaac i Jilly pozostali sami sobie, trwający w tak samym gęstym i nieprzejednanym milczeniu, jak na początku. Jilly wciąż jeszcze była w szoku po swoim wypadku (a może po prostu po raz pierwszy w życiu doznała onieśmielenia?), dlatego wyjątkowo odpuściła sobie zaczepianie Jo, z kolei Isaac sam nie wiedział, co może powiedzieć. Pan Ignatius uznał najwyraźniej, że dzisiejszego dnia jego córka oraz rodzeństwo Monroe zdołali nawiązać znajomość, z kolei Lukrecję ewidentnie doprowadziło to do szału, a zresztą wyraźnie nie chciała ona, by Jo spotykała się z innymi dziećmi. To wszystko znacznie przekraczało pojęcie i dziewięcioletni umysł Isaaka, ale bez Jilly, głosu śmiałości w ich rodzeństwie, nie potrafił się zebrać na zadanie odpowiedniego pytania.

Ciszę przerwała nieoczekiwanie dziewczynka, po tym jak znudziło jej się baczne obserwowanie Isaaka:

─ Dlaczego zachowujesz się tak dziwnie? ─ zapytała z niewinnym uśmiechem, wlepiając w niego swoje wielkie oczy z takim samym błyskiem i ciekawością, jak wcześniej w swojego tatę.

─ Dziwnie? Przecież nic nie robię.

─ No właśnie. To dziwne.

Resztę popołudnia trójka sąsiadów spędziła na niezgrabnej próbie rozmowy i chociaż męczyła ona każdego z osobna i w normalnych okolicznościach znajomość z dziwaczną dziewczynką od Prewettów rozmyłaby się już po tygodniu, to jednak Elves Close rządziło się swoimi prawami. Nie tylko brak towarzystwa, ale i kwestie tak delikatne jak los i przeznaczanie, wymusiły utworzenie się między nimi więzi, początkowo dziwnej i nienaturalnej, ale z czasem coraz bardziej przyjacielskiej, silnej i trwałej. Tego zimnego, listopadowego wieczoru powstała paczka przyjaciół, która na swojej ścieżce natrafiła na tyle przeszkód, na ile nie miała natrafić żadna normalna relacja na tym świecie. Z początku grupę tę tworzyli jedynie Jo, Isaac i Jilly, ale wkrótce dołączyli do nich bracia Walkerowie – Tony i Dean, urocza blondynka Prim Ellison oraz jej bliska koleżanka, ćwierćwila. Mary McDonald.

* * *

 **L** ily upiła łyk herbaty ziołowej przygotowanej dla niej przez Shelby. Była tak nieznośnie mocna, że aż skręcało się po niej w głowie – dziewczyna czuła się tak, jakby piła wywar z marihuany (a przynajmniej przypuszczała, że to takie uczucie, bo chociaż miała swoje przygody z substancjami odurzającymi, to trawki nigdy nie paliła ani tym bardziej nie piła). Jo wydłubywała brud spod swojego paznokcia, a Isaac wpatrywał się w nią w skupieniu, jakby oczekiwał, że już sam początek tej opowieści – chociaż póki co niewiele do niej wnoszący – zrobi na Lily olbrzymie wrażenie.

— W porządku – oświadczyła wreszcie. – Byliście sąsiadami. Jo jako dziecko miała niezłe problemy z nawiązywaniem nowych znajomości – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. – Nic nie jest tu dla nie nowe. Powiedzcie tylko… co z wami ma wspólnego Mary?

Chciała zapytać o to na samym początku, kiedy tylko Isaac powiedział, że na Elves Close mieścił się dom McDonaldów, jednak pozwoliła chłopakowi dojść do końca, łudząc się, że wróci do tego tematu jak najszybciej.

Isaac uśmiechnął się melancholijnie i skinął palcem na zrulowany papirus, który Jo przyniosła przed paroma minutami z niezadowoloną miną.

— Drzewo, Jo.

Jo nie wyglądała na zachwyconą, kiedy przypadło jej spełniać kolejne polecenia Isaaka, ale wyjątkowo nie rzucała żadnych złośliwych komentarzy. Razem z Isaakiem rozwinęła stare drzewo genealogiczne (o wiele większe niż Lily początkowo przypuszczała). Momentalnie uderzyła ją wielka różnorodność znajomych skądś nazwisk, gąszcz wymyślnych, celtyckich imion i dziwnych przydomków.

— Tutaj jest moja matka – palec Isaaka wskazał na listek odchodzący od jednej z gałęzi bocznych, podpisany SHELBY (bez nazwiska). – A tutaj jest Mary.

Lily wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

— To twoja…

— Siostra cioteczna, tak.

To drzewo różniło się znacznie od wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała – nie rozumiała tych dziwnych, nieangielskich napisów i niejasnych adnotacji, ale to, co pokazał jej Isaac nie mogło znaczyć nic innego. Listek Shelby znajdował się na równym poziomie z dwoma innymi listkami i łączyła ich jedna gałąź. Shelby miała dwie młodsze siostry (czy ta ósemka przy jej dacie urodzenia to cyfra setek?) – Brooke I oraz… Elizabeth, której listek opatrzony był licznymi nazwiskami, w tym McDonald.

— Ale pani Nass nie jest taka jak… jak twoja matka.

Nie miała żadnych wariackich wizji, nie rozdawała wszystkim kryształowych kul, nie piła marihuany, nie mieszkała w górach, a już na pewno nie gadała z duchami, nie miała dwustu lat, wyglądając przy tym na dziewiętnaście i nie miała syna, który zdawał się być od niej starszy. Matka Mary była… normalną kobietą po menopauzie, kilkukrotną rozwódką, która przesadzała z eliksirami przeciwzmarszczkowymi i spa.

— To wydaje się dziwne, no nie? – mruknęła Jo. – A to dlatego, że Isaac rozpoczyna od jakiś sentymentalnych smutów, zamiast wyłożyć ci kilka najważniejszych faktów.

— Od czego chcesz, żebym zaczął, Jo? – zapytał uprzejmie.

Jo wzruszyła ramionami.

— Od tego, co odkrył Chamberlain? Od alfy i omegi? No wiesz… Od klątwy Patronatu, i od Globalnej Wojny Czarodziejów…

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

— Globalna Wojna Czarodziejów? – powtórzyła. Słyszała dotychczas jedynie o Pierwszej Wojnie Czarodziejów, czyli tej trwającej obecnie (i chyba nazwa „pierwsza" sugerowała, że nie było nic wcześniej) i na historii o licznych zamieszkach z goblinami w tle, ale skoro od Globalnej Wojny należało zacząć, to musiała ona być nie tyle co istotna, ale też toczyć się stosunkowo niedawno.

 _Chociaż,_ pomyślała. _W tej grze są dwustuletni gracze…_

— Mugole mówili na to inaczej – rzucił niedbale Isaac. – Druga Wojna Globalna? Druga Wojna Ogólna?

— Druga Wojna Światowa – poprawiła go Jo. Lily zamrugała.

— Hitler miał coś wspólnego z tym, że Mary jest kuzynką Isaaka?

Jo parsknęła, a Isaac zapytał śmiertelnie poważnie, kim jest Hitler.

— Pogadamy sobie o tym później – zdecydowała Jo, dopijając swoją herbatkę marihuanową do końca. – Może niech gardełko Isaaka teraz odpocznie, a ja, droga Lily, wprowadzę cię w podstawy tej historii, zamiast skakać po latach:

Wszystko to zaczęło się w Rosji, bo wbrew propagandzie i brytyjskim bzdetom, to właśnie my jesteśmy o wiele lat do przodu. A jeśli nie teraz, to byliśmy w latach czterdziestych, kiedy mój ojciec i Trevor chodzili do Durmstrangu. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że Durmstrang to szkoła o nieporównywalnie wyższym poziomie i zupełnie innym podejściu do ucznia niż Hogwart. Tam nie ma ograniczania wiedzy, tam każdy, kto ma jest głodny wiedzy i chce się doskonalić, może to zrobić w każdej dziedzinie. Nie ma tabu na czarną magię, i nawet jeśli większość nauczycieli odradza nam eksperymentowanie z nią, to jednak podobne zabawy – według brytyjskiego prawa nielegalne – nie są szczególnie zakazane w regulaminie. Mimo że mamy dostęp do wiedzy czarnomagicznej, nie możesz myśleć, że panuje tam zupełna anarchia, bo drugim imieniem tej szkoły jest surowa, rosyjska dyscyplina, ostra i zimna jak uralskie zimy, bo Durmstrang znajduje się po zachodniej stronie Uralu, blisko Permu. Mój ojciec i Trevor byli właśnie takimi uczniami – głodnymi wiedzy, zwłaszcza tej alternatywnej i najbardziej pociągającej, a więc czarnomagicznej.

Na swoim siódmym roku, a więc w wieku szesnastu lat, bo u nas wszystko jest cofnięte o rok i mamy osiem klas (dlatego pozwolono mi na przeskoczenie jednej w Hogwarcie), postanowili utworzyć pewną złożoną i skomplikowaną klątwę, zaklęcie jednorazowe, czy jak tam chcesz to nazwać. Utworzyli wspólnymi siłami Patronat, który został przepisany na Trevora. I nie otwieraj ust, i tak wiem, o co chcesz zapytać! Czym dokładnie jest klątwa Patronatu? Powiedzmy, że powinnaś wyobrazić sobie armię inferiusów, potem wyobrazić sobie, że te inferiusy są ślepo posłuszne jednemu człowiekowi, a potem, że nie są inferiusami, tylko ludźmi, którzy na życzenie swojego guru się w inferiusy zamieniają.

— Nie możesz nazywać nas inferiusami, Jo. To wymija się z prawdą w każdym miejscu – wtrącił się Isaac, ale Jo zignorowała to i ciągnęła dalej:

— Każdy, kto oberwie klątwą Patronatu, a dokładniej dostanie Znak – to coś jak tatuażo-run, wygląda paskudnie, tyle mogę powiedzieć na ten temat, dołącza do tej armii. Inferiusy może nie nazywa się inferiusami, ale zmiennokształtnymi, chociaż właściwie każdy ma na myśli to samo – no, może jesteśmy odrobinę mniej śmierdzący. I żyjemy. I… och, nieważne! Dobrze, Trevor i mój ojciec sami skonstruowali swój urok, bo wcale nie było łatwą – i legalną – sprawą, a potem trochę się pozabawiali, przemieniając osoby, które im podskoczyły, i tak powstał prototyp Patronatu Monroe'a. To wszystko miało miejsce w roku czterdziestym drugim czy tam czterdziestym trzecim, a więc w środku Globalnej Wojny Czarodziejów, kiedy to Ministerstwo Rosyjskie niespecjalnie przejmowało się łamaniem prawa przez gówniarzy z Durmstrangu. Minęło jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim ktoś zwrócił im delikatnie uwagę – „Hej, to jest nielegalne!", ale ta dziecinna zabawa zaczynała robić się dość niebezpieczna, a Trevorowi wymarzyła się prawdziwa armia. Pamiętaj, że to były czasy przed Czarnym Panem, mugole i ich zabijanie się nawzajem kradli naszym złoczyńcom cały blask, i pojawiało się bardzo wiele oszołomów, którzy chcieli się wybić i stać się wielkimi gangsterami. Mój ojciec potem dał już sobie spokój, ale Trevor brnął w całe szaleństwo dalej niż było to komukolwiek potrzebne, i skierował swoje badania na zgoła inne tory.

Nasi koledzy skończyli Durmstrang z wysokimi notami i ruszyli w świat, a spotkali się dopiero w roku czterdziestym siódmym na kotylionie u McDonaldów.

Lily jęknęła głośno. Przypomniała sobie rekomendację Jamesa, co do podobnych imprez, i zaczynała powoli przyznawać mu rację – jak nie spojrzeć, wszystkie szalone mordy, zaginięcia, zwroty akcji, spotkania i zdrady miały miejsce na tych niewinnych balach dla młodzieży.

Jo uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Ostatni kotylion znowu przypadł McDonaldom, teraz nazywanych raczej Rowle'ami, z okazji trzydziestolecia tego z przełomu czterdziestego szóstego i siódmego, niezwykle dla McDonaldom istotnego, bo wtedy pozbyli się oni wszystkich swoich latorośli, zawierając lukratywne małżeństwa… i niektóre słabsze. Ale o tym pogadamy, kiedy będziemy mieć więcej czasu, w jakiś wybrany zimowy wieczór przy lekturce i herbatce, bo niestety, Lily, kotyliony to temat-rzeka, a my niestety nie mamy tyle czasu.

Na kotylionie nie tylko doszło do spotkania mojego ojca i Trevora, ale też Trevora i Shelby i – ach, te sentymenty! – mojego ojca i mojej matki. Shelby przybyła tam z eskortą swoich siostrzyczek, i wtedy Elizabeth Nass zakręciła się wokół najmłodszego i najzamożniejszego McDonalda, Nicka. W każdym razie Trevor, który w dalszym ciągu prowadził Patronat, niemal zwariował ze szczęścia, kiedy poznał Shelby – chociaż ciężko powiedziec mi, że wicher namiętności i dzika, młodzieńcza miłość miały z tym cokolwiek wspólnego. Z łatwością omamił Shelby i wykorzystał jej nietypowe umiejętności, które przydały mu się bardzo w rozwijaniu się na ścieżce zimnego draństwa, a poza tym ta kobieta dalej jest użyteczna, chociaż już dawno się od niego wyniosła – po prostu dobrze się z nią ustawił, i tyle.

Pytałaś się, dlaczego matka Mary – chociaż jest siostrą Shelby i równie porąbanej Brooke – zachowała pozory normalności. Po pierwsze – Shelby, Brooke i Elizabeth to nie prawdziwe siostry, bo wszystkie mają innego ojca, a łączy je jedynie matka. Ojciec Elizabeth był wilą-czarodziejem, a ojcowie Shelby i Brooke pochodzili z Ilsurich, a więc zgarnęły one więcej… _genów rodowych._ A po drugie, kiedy doszło do wielkiej tragedii, przewrotu i skandalu, a Lizzy chciała ratować swoją córunię, wykluczyła siebie z rodu.

— Jakiego rodu? – zapytała Lily, czując, że mętlik w głowie – który paplanina Jo zaczęła nieco rozwiewać, znowu się tworzy. Palec Isaaka ponownie wskazał na drzewie genealogicznym listek z imieniem SHELBY, następnie MARY MCDONALD, a potem ELIZABETH NASS. Lily wciągnęła powietrze, zaskoczona, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyła – nazwisko Nass było przekreślone fioletowym iksem, a jej listek w porównaniu z zielenią innych, zdawał się być jakiś… wystchnięty.

— Zaraz do tego dojdę – fuknęła Jo, spychając drzewo genealogiczne na podłogę. – Minęło dziesięć lat, zanim mój ojciec spotkał się ponownie z moją matką, chociaż od kotyliona byli zaręczeni. Wiesz, musiała mieć ona czas dla swoich mugolskich gachów – puściła do niej oczko, a Lily wywróciła oczami. – W końcu jednak do tego małżeństwa jakoś doszło, ale już wtedy moja matka postawiła przed nim szereg warunków. Jednym z nich było to, żeby zostali w kraju – to znaczy, w jej kraju, w Anglii. Ona ma lekkiego hopla, żeby robić wszystkim na złość, bo kiedy jej mąż był przy niej, to wzgardzała Rosją, a kiedy wywalili go na zbity pysk do Azkabanu, to przeniosła się do Leningradu – kto tak postępuje, powiedzcie mi? Wczęsniej jednak zamieszkaliśmy na na czarodziejskiej uliczce w Brighton, obok Trevora i Shelby.

— Na Elves Close – wtrącił Isaac.

— Dokładnie. To dosyć znaczący fakt.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo to dosyć prorocze.

Lily pociągnęła łyk z herbatki marihuanowej, chcąc w ten sposób stłumić tępy ból w głowie. _Prorocze?_ O co tej Jo znowu chodzi?

— Można jaśniej? – poprosiła słabo. Jo uśmiechnęła się słodko.

— Mój ojciec wybrał to miejsce, żeby trzymać się bliżej Trevora. Z kolei Trevor zamieszkał tak na życzenie Shelby. Która wymyśliła to sobie, ponieważ Elves Close od wieków należała do rodów elfickich.

Rodów elfickich.

 _Shelby i Brooke zgarnęły więcej genów rodowych._

 _Lizzy chcąc ratować córkę, wykluczyła się z rodu._

Genów elfickich. Rodu elfickiego.

— Słodki Merlinie – jęknęła Lily. – To musi mi się śnić. Proszę, niech ktoś mnie uszczypnie.

Zaiste, przypominało to urywek z głupiego snu. Bo właściwie to Lily miała Jo i Isaaka za poważnych ludzi, a pletli teraz takie bzdury, że nie mogło to dziać się naprawdę. W środowisku hogwarckim o elfach gadało się jedynie w żartach, a osoby, które w nie wierzyły, równie dobrze mogły zadeklarować, że wierzą w Wróżkę-Zębuszkę, Świętego Mikołaja i to, że Kennedy'ego porwali kosmici. Owszem, ostatnio prowadziła rozmowę na ten temat z Dorianem, z Lukiem i z Dorcas, ale jeśli dwoje ostatni byli na tyle… _nierozsądni,_ by wierzyć w podobne bzdury, to Dorian wybrał ten temat jedynie dla dobra projektu i wiedział równie dobrze, jak Lily, że wszystkie analizowane przez nich dokumenty, to jedynie mitologia.

 _Wiedział?_

Dlaczego Lily miała modyfikować mu pamięć, a Jo i Isaac mówili o jego badaniach, jak o poszukiwaniach Arki Przymierza? I dlaczego Mary zareagowała tak nienaturalnie, kiedy kilka dni temu podsłuchała, co było tematem na Zadanie Absolwenckie dla Lily i Doriana? Dlaczego Shelby była taka młoda? Dlaczego mieszkała w jakimś magicznym lesie, handlowała kryształowymi kulami i była jakby przedstawicielką innej rasy? I czy do tej pory nie działo się wystarczająco dziwnych rzeczy z udziałem Isaaka, Mary, tej całej Jilly siostry-ducha i reszty „członków" tego całego rodu elfickiego?

Lily zmarszczyła brwi. Spojrzała na Isaaka, przypuszczając, że jeśli Jo może nabijać ją w butelkę, to Isaac na pewno nie zniży się do jej poziomu.

— Czyli cały projekt mój i Doriana… to, czego się uczyliśmy, to…

— … prawda? – dokończył z uśmiechem. – No, niezupełnie.

 _Dobra, jeszcze nie zwariowali._

Lily zadarła brwi do góry.

— Elfy istnieją?

— Istniały – poprawił ją Isaac. – Zostały dwie linie, co nie jest żadną tajemnicą. Mamy elfy brytyjskie i francuskie, blisko spokrewnione z wilami.

— Są też elfy słowiańskie – odparła Jo. – Ale to z kolei bliżsi kuzyni skrzatów domowych. I rusałek.

Lily roześmiała się z trudem. Jo i Isaac milczeli. Naprawdę myślała, że z tymi rusałkami to dowcip.

— Mimo tych dwóch linii, żyje obecnie chyba z…

— Sześcioro elfów? – Jo wzruszyła ramionami. – Większość to mieszańce.

— To nie jest żadna tajemnica – powtórzył swoje słowa Isaac. – Ministerstwo prowadzi nawet Rejestr Mieszańców.

 _Rejestr Mieszańców?_ Brzmiało to co najmniej nieprzyjemnie dla mugolaczki i Lily nie miała zamiaru udawać, iż jest inaczej.

— To…

— Nie chodzi tutaj o ludzi półkrwi, o wilkołkaków, półbrzymów ani nic podobnego! – przerwał jej szybko Isaac. – To jest błąd. Status krwi mieszanej to krew czarodziejska pochodząca od eflów albo od wil. W Wielkeij Brytanii nie ma raczej wil ani żadnych ich kuzynów i kuzynek, dlatego rzadko mamy do czynienia z prawdziwymi mieszańcami… ale chociażby w Bauxbatons albo w Durmstrangu – i mogę zaręczyć, że w amerykańskim Instytucie również – takich dzieciaków jest na pęczki… no dobrze, może nie na pęczki, ale w każdej klasie jest przynajmniej jedna taka osoba. Nikogo to już tam nie dziwi i świadomość u tych uczniów jest o wiele większa niż u was, w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście, i poza Hogwartem nie roi się od półelfów, ćwierćelfów ani elfów z jednej dwudziestej, ale uczniowie innych szkół zwykle wiedzą o tym, że takie osoby w ogóle istnieją. W Anglii z jakiegoś powodu milczy się na ten temat.

— Mieszańców z genem elfickim jest znacznie mniej w porównaniu z potomkami wił czy rusałek… — kontynuowała Jo, ciągle akcentując te swoje „rusałki" i mówiąc to bardzo radziecko. – Isaac, pamiętasz może tę półrusałkę Rozaliję? Uczepiła się w czwartej klasie Tony'ego, a on ćwiczył na niej zaklęcia o…

Isaac odchrząknął.

— Jak już mówiliśmy, zostało sześcioro elfów… może siedmioro… Znam tylko dwójkę elfów, nie-mieszańców. Jedną z nich jest Luthien.

— To jego nowa dziewczyna – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Jo. – A słyszałam, że to obciach mieć młodszego chłopaka, Isaac.

— Zwłaszcza o sześćset lat? – zażartował dosyć swobodnie. Lily zaśmiała się, ale spojrzenie Jo dało jej do zrozumienia, że po raz kolejny wzięła za dowcip coś, co było powiedziane całkiem na serio.

— Myślisz, że ma sześćset lat? – zapytała Jo, mrużąc oczy.

— Lub więcej. W każdym razie – ona jest jedną. Drugą elfką, jaką znam osobiście jest babcia Tony'ego i Deana. Nie mam pojęcia o innych. Za to ich potomków, mieszańców, jest trochę więcej, jednak są skumulowani zwykle w swoich kręgach, stronią od czarodziejów, magii uczą się w domach, a poza tym zwykle i tak pobierają nauki zupełnie inne niż takie, które wykładają w Hogwarcie.

— Dean Walker nie chodził do szkoły – rzuciła Jo.

— Za to jego młodszy brat, Tony, chodził z nami do Durmstrangu.

— Tak samo rodzina Prim Ellison – jej siostry – Jude i Silena uczyły się w domu. Prim posłano do Durmstangu tylko dlatego, że pan Ellison znał mojego ojca – wtedy dyrektora. Inaczej w życiu nie wysłała by jej do obcych ludzi.

Lily westchnęła:

— Bardzo fajnie jest mi posłuchać o waszych kolegach, ale te nazwiska i tak nic mi nie mówią i wołałabym, żebyśmy przeszli do sedna.

Jo już otwierała usta, by jakoś się odgryźć, gdy Isaac wszedł jej w słowo:

— Rodziny elfickie zwykle mieszkają obok siebie i się wspierają. Jeśli chodzi o ich brytyjską odmianę, to w Anglii osiedlili się głównie w Brighton, małych miasteczkach Kornwalii, no i na Wyspie Mann.

— Shelby jest półelfką – powiedziała Jo. – Isaac i Jilly wychowywali się z innymi mieszanymi dzieciakami, bo jak zdążyłaś się już zapewne zorientować, na Elves Close w Brighton wszyscy byli mieszańcami – siostry Ellison, bracia Walker, Isaac i Jilly, Kenny i Mary…

Lily zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza i uniosła ręce na znak protestu.

— Hola, hola, hola! Przystopuj trochę, Jo. Czy ty próbujesz mi wmówić, że Mary McDonald, najbardziej inteligentna i roztropna dziewczyna, jaką znam, jest elfem?

Isaac uśmiechnął się szczerze, chociaż nieco pobłażliwie. Lily wywróciła oczami, bo bardzo nie lubiła podobnej protekcjonalności, tym bardziej, że okazywał ją jej chłopak gadający jak opętany o elfach. Jeśli wiara w elfach równała się posiadaniem bzika, to bycie elfem czyniło z człowieka kogoś tak świrniętego jak chociażby Shelby, a Mary miała z nią możliwie tak mało wspólnego, jak Lily z tancerkami ulicznymi.

— Wiem, Lily, że elfy kojarzą ci się z ezoterycznymi historyjkami, mitologią, legendami i bajeczkami dla dzieci, ale spróbuj spojrzeć na to, co mówimy, bez przyrównywania tego do swoich skojarzeń, w porządku? – Lily tylko machnęła ręką, zaciągając się wonią herbatki. Isaac powtórzył jej gest względem Jo, na znak, by kontynuowała swój świergot:

— Odwołam się tylko szybko do tego, co powiedziałaś do Mary – no więc nie jest ona elfem, tylko ćwierćelfem. I nie wywracaj oczami, bo to jest znaczna różnica, o której zaraz sobie powiemy. No więc na Elves Close w Brighton roiło się od mieszańców. Pewnie zdołałaś też zauważyć, że ja byłam jedyną dziwaczką wśród tego mieszanego towarzystwa. To nic szokującego, że Isaac zna tylu typków swojego sortu, ale ja jestem wyjątkiem, bo zwykle rodziny elfickie nie otwierają się na czarodziejów. Mieszkanie na jednej z komun elfickich…

— Komun elfickich? – przerwał jej Isaac. – To jest _fatalne_ określenie, Jo.

— Och, zamilcz już lepiej. Mieszkanie na jednej z komun elfkickich wiele mnie nauczyło i dlatego mogę podzielić się bardzo szczegółową wiedzą z tobą w sposób przystępny, wiesz… taki z zewnątrz. Najczęściej uogólnia się wszystkie dzieciaki-mieszańce, dlatego nawet o potomkach elfów mówi się, że są w ułamku wilami… co jest oczywiście błędem. Każdy mieszaniec to albo elf-w-jakimś-ułamku, albo wila-w-jakimś-ułamku, albo też i-to-i-to, a taką mieszanką wybuchową jest nasza kochana Mary, jej braciszek, i jej żyją bardzo długo – są niemal nieśmiertelne. Półelfy – czyli choćby Shelby, już znacznie krócej, ale zwykle dożywają czterystu, pięciuset lat. Na chwilę obecną jest ich jakaś dziesiątka… z kolei ćwierćelfy i jeszcze drobniejsze ułamki zwykle osiągają podeszły wiek, ale dbający o siebie czarodziej może często dotrzymać im kroku. Isaac czy Mary na pewno nie będą wyglądali na piętnaście lat po pięćdziesiątce, tego możesz być pewna.

Mieszańce to gatunek tak rzadki, i coraz rzadszy, a w dodatku żyjący w komunach i stroniący od ludzi, więc to właściwie nic zaskakującego, że pogłoski o nich zaczynają stawać się mitami, bujdami, a społeczeństwo nadużywa termin „mieszaniec", określając byle likantropa, wampira czy dziecko półkrwi. Ministerstwu bardzo odpowiada ten brak wiedzy czarodziejów o elfach, bo to znacznie ułatwia nie do końca poprawne interesy z nimi. I mieszańcom to odpowiada, bo większość z nich nie przepada za wścibskimi czarodziejami i wolą żyć sobie w spokoju z dala od nich. Umowa wiązana pomiędzy Ministerstwem a elfami jest bardzo dobrze przemyślana. Departament opłaca im życie, mieszkanie, świadczenia zdrowotne, wypłaca pokaźne zasiłki, a oni mogą zajmować się sobą, wykonywać robotę dla Departamentu i żyć sobie godziwie przez kilka stuleci.

— Robotę dla Departamentu?

Jo i Isaac wymienili spojrzenia. Chłopak chwycił teraz ostrożnie drugi prezent Shelby dla Lily – oprócz narkotycznej herbatki, rzecz jasna. Była to wyśmiana już przez nią wiele razy w myślach kryształowa kula, przypominająca te śmieszne kulki, które po wstrząśnięciu zasypują się sztucznym śniegiem w środku.

— Czy wiesz, jak to się nazywa?

Lily spojrzała na Isaaka jak na wariata.

— Hmm… pomyślmy, _kula?_

Isaac uśmiechnął się w ten sam pobłażliwy sposób.

— A wiesz, co to jest?

— Pewnie bryła.

Isaac nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się szczerze, a Jo szybko do niego dołączyła, aż klaszcząc z uciechy.

— Ona chyba musi to wszystko jeszcze przetrawić, nie sądzisz, Isaac? – puściła oczko. – Myślę, że czas na twoje kolejne sentymentalne smuty, bo gołe fakty już wyłożyliśmy. No… a przynajmniej zaczęliśmy coś wykładać. Przypomnij nam, Lily, na czym skończyliśmy?

Dziewczyna nie odrywała wzroku od kryształowej kuli idealnie leżącej w dłoni Isaaka, chociaż w głębi duszy czuła ulgę, że na chwili oderwie się od tych wszystkich szalonych teorii spiskowych, irytującego głosu Jo i posłucha swobodnych, ciepłych wspomnień opowiadanych łagodnie przez Isaaka.

— Przeprowadziliście się do elfiej komuny – rzuciła, lekko nieprzytomnym głosem.

Merlinie, czy ona naprawdę powiedziała „elfia komuna", zachowując powagę? Jo klasnęła w głonie.

— Isaac, przejmuj pałeczkę, bo moje gardło musi odpocząć.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, zerknął ukradkiem na Lily, jakby chcąc sprawdzić czy jest gotowa na kolejną porcję informacji, po czym zaczął głębokim głosem:

— Do lat pięćdziesiątych, sześćdziesiątych, wiele zdążyło się zmienić, a przede wszystkim – nastał pokój. Skończyła się Globalna Wojna, świat doszedł do siebie i szybko zmniejszyła się tolerancja na bezkarne uprawianie czarnej magii. W Rosji, Anglii, Francji, i właściwie na całym świecie, uruchomiono specjalne oddziały Brygady Uderzeniowej, która sprawdzała podejrzanych o uprawianie czarnej magii, wtargała do ich domów i szukała nielegalnych przedmiotów, eliksirów, spisów klątw i uroków. W takiej sytuacji Patronat musiał zawiesić swoją działalność, przynajmniej dopóki Brygada przestałaby nawiedzać Elves Close. Po raz kolejny mojego ojca uratował jego najlepszy przyjaciel, który zadeklarował, że może oddać mojemu ojcu swój rodowy medalion. Rodowe medaliony otrzymały wiele lat temu najznamienitsze rody czystokrwiste, w tym Prewettowie, i były one całkowicie dziełem elfów. Znajdowały się w nich silne, staromagiczne zaklęcia ochronne, a wielkim atutem tych amuletów był fakt, że pochłaniały wszystko, co mogło je wzmocnić, a więc również i zaklęcie jednorazowe Patronatu. Zaklęcie to zostało schowane i zapomniano o nim na wiele lat, podczas których mój ojciec poświęcił się innym zajęciom. Wszystko zmieniło się w roku tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątym, czyli w roku, gdy rozpętała się obecna wojna.

Mój ojciec został jednym z pierwszych zwolenników Czarnego Pana, opowiedział mu o swoich niezwykłych kompetencjach i umiejętnościach, o eksperymentach czarnomagicznych i o swojej zakazanej edukacji zdobytej w Durmstrangu. Czarnego Pana bardzo zainteresowały jego autorskie, jednorazowe zaklęcia, a zwłaszcza klątwa Patronatu. Poczuł się on bezpiecznie pod skrzydłami Czarnego Pana, a Brygada Uderzeniowa dała nam spokój już od dłuższego czasu, dlatego doszedł do wniosku, że nadchodzi moment, w którym odwiedza swojego sąsiada i prosi go o medalion, w którym schowane jest jego zaklęcie.

* * *

 **1970, Brighton**

 **L** ukrecja Prewett darzyła Trevora Monroe tak głęboką pogardą, że na początku w ogóle odmówiła zaproszenia go do domu, a trzeba przyznać, że był to niesamowity akt odwagi, bowiem jej sąsiad był dzisiaj w niewątpliwie podłym nastroju.

— Ile mam ci powtarzać, brutalu, że Ignatiusa nie ma w domu! – warknęła, tupiąc nogą ze złości, tak, że jeden z papilotów, na którym zawinęła kosmyk włosów, spadł gdzieś w krzaki białych róż. — A ja nie będę cię gościć, bo jestem zajęta przemeblowywaniem domu. Czy mógłbyś już się wynieść?

— To nie jest twoja sprawa, paskudna babo – syknął nienawistnie, prześlizgując się przez bramę. Lukrecja prychnęła i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

— To mój dom, i moja sprawa!

Tego wzburzony (i chyba czymś odurzony) Trevor nie mógł już zdzierżyć. Chwycił ją za szyję jedną ręką, a drugą zacisnął w pięść nad jej głową. Z dziką przyjemnością przyglądał się, jak oczy Lukrecji Prewett powoli gasną, twarz szarzeje, a powieki opadają…

— TREVOR? Co ty, u diabła, wyprawiasz?!

Trevor puścił kobietę, która zatoczyła się na ziemię, brudząc swoją bezcenną jedwabną suknię.

Na ganku stał Igantius Prewett, trzymający dłoń na ramieniu małej, bladej Jo, nieśmiało salutującej tacie jej jedynych przyjaciół. Trevor roześmiał się buńczucznie, przybliżając się do Ignatiusa. Ten – biorąc przykład ze swojej żony – wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i zagrodził Trevorowi drogę. Jo nakazał czym prędzej udać się do swojego pokoju. Opór ze strony przyjaciela zrobił na Trevorze niewątpliwie większe wrażenie niż śmieszne pogróżki jego wiecznie niezadowolonej żony, ale w dalszym ciągu nie spowodowały, że nieco okrzesał.

— Gdzie jest medalion? – fuknął, spluwając prosto w krzaki białych róż Lukrecji. – Czekam już trzeci dzień, Ignatius, i nie zamierzam czekać ani chwili dłużej.

— Twój pan jest cierpliwy – zripostował Prewett, zamykając drzwi do swojego domu, razem z tkwiącą w przedpokoju Jo, po czym wyminął niegdysiejszego przyjaciela i zbliżył się do leżącej, bladej żony. Ledwie schylił się, by pomóc Lukrecji wstać na równe nogi, ta już zamachnęła się pisnęła, jakby jego dotyk ją parzył.

— Nie dotykaj mnie!

Wzięła głęboki, ostry oddech, jakby tłumiła szloch, po czym wycofała się w boczną alejkę i klnąc wściekle i trzymając się za szyję zrobiła rundkę wokół domu, by wejść do środka przez drzwi kuchenne. Ignatius i Trevor zostali sam na sam, słowem – doszło do tego, czego Prewett najbardziej się obawiał.

— Czy ty zgłupiałeś już do reszty? – westchnął i przejechał otwartą dłonią po twarzy. – Wpraszasz się do mojego domu, straszysz moją córkę i próbujesz zamordować mi żonę? Jak ty byś zareagował, gdybym rzucił się na Shelby?

Trevor wyszczerzył zęby w szaleńczym, obsesyjnym uśmiechu.

— Podziękowałbym ci. Ja sam staram się bezskutecznie skrócić jej żywot od wielu lat.

Ignatius odetchnął głęboko. Jego przyjaciel sprawiał wrażenie uspokojonego po odejściu Lukrecji, lecz nie dał się zwieść – Trevor udowodnił już dzisiaj, że jest zupełnie niepoczytalny, i zamydlenie oczu Ignatiusowi nie przyjdzie mu tak łatwo. Tym bardziej, że musiał przekazać mu raczej niezbyt fortunną wiadomość:

— Medalionu nie ma – odparł bez ogródek, a twarz Trevora poszarzała. – Mówiłem ci to już ostatnio, i chociaż razem z Lukrecją przekopaliśmy cały dom i kazałem mojej matce sprawdzić dokładnie naszą rezydencję w Leningradzie, ale nie znaleźliśmy go i przypuszczam, że już nie znajdziemy – wysłał mu spojrzenie pełne nagany: — Czy mógłbyś przestać nachodzić już moją rodzinę, Trevorze? I, na starego Merlina, dać sobie spokój z tymi szczeniackimi zabawami? Eksperymenty z patronatami to zabawa dla gówniarzy, a nie dla dorosłych czarodziejów, co już ci…

— Czarny Pan nie bierze go za dziecinadę – warknął Trevor, jakby to zamykało całą sprawę. – Zawiodłeś mnie, stary przyjacielu… Zachwalałem ciebie przed Czarnym Panem i zapewniam, że bardzo liczył na spotkanie z tobą i twoją żoną.

— Nie prosiłem cię o to – odparł z siłą Ignatius. – Już mnie nie bawią podobne zajęcia – mam rodzinę, mam córkę i mam reputację, o którą powinienem dbać. Litości, Trevorze – myślisz, że Ministerstwo nie usunie mnie z dyrektorstwa w Durmstrangu, kiedy rozniesie się plotka, że wspieram śmiesznego prowodyra i jego grupkę opętaną na punkcie czystej krwi?

Trevor napiął mięśnie, jak przygotowujący się do skoku wilk.

— Czarny Pan nie jest jakimś tam prowodyrem – syknął pogardliwie. – Posiada potęgę i moc, o której śnić może się tobie, mnie, Ministerstwu i każdemu innemu magikowi po tej stronie świata. Nie wierzę, że stanąłeś przeciwko mnie…

— To co mówisz jest _możliwe_ – sprostował natychmiast Prewett. – I cieszę się, jeśli nareszcie dojdzie od jakiegoś przesiewu czarodziejów i przestanie się stawiać szlamy na piedestałach, ale…

Trevor burknął, a jego oczy zaczęły dziko błyskać, jak u wielkiego, niebezpiecznego zwierzęcia. To nie był dobry sygnał i z pewnością nie zwiastowało to przemyślnego finału ich rozmowy.

— To _ona_ – powiedział nagle, głosem gardłowym, twardym i nieludzkim. – Wiem, że to _ona…_

Ignatius zmarszczył brwi.

— Kto? – Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, a jedynie następne dzikie spojrzenie przełknął ślinę i zapytał: — _L…Lukrecja?_

— To ona ukradła medalion – potaknął i splunął wprost na krzaki białych róż, jakby chcąc w ten sposób wyrazić swoją pogardę do ich właścicielki. – Wszystkie twoje problemy rozpoczęły się, kiedy ta nieszczęsna, brudna zdrajczyni krwi przekroczyła próg twojego domu…

Ignatius zamilkł. Określenie jego żony „brudną zdrajczynią krwi" nie tyle co dotknęło go i obraziło, ale przede wszystkim zatrwożyło. Co Trevor o niej wiedział? Sam Ignatius o przeszłości Lukrecji wiedział bardzo mało, jedynie kilka informacji, które udzielił mu szwagier Orion. Był jednak inteligentnym człowiekiem i wiedział, że Lukrecja zgodziła się za niego wyjść tylko po to, by udobruchać swoją rodzinę po wielkim skandalu, wielkim upadku, jaki przytrafił się jej w przeszłości i którego ona nie potrafiła zostawić za sobą.

 _Zdrajczyni krwi… Ukradła medalion…_

— Wygadujesz głupoty – rzekł z lekkim wahaniem w głosie. – Lukrecja nie miałaby najmniejszego celu w kradzieży medalionu. A poza tym czysta krew jest dla niej największą cnotą. Przecież…

Nie dokończył zdania, tylko spojrzał na Trevora z wyraźnym bólem, tym, który zalewał go zawsze, gdy coś wiązało się z Lukrecją. Pomimo jej licznych wad, chronicznego niezadowolenia i oziębłości, a nawet pomimo tego, że to uczucie nie było odwzajemnione nigdy, szczerze kochał i szanował swoją żonę. Chociaż miał o niej jak najlepsze zdanie, to trudno było mu ją bronić, bowiem brakowało mu jakiejkolwiek wiedzy o jej przeszłości i osobowości, bo Lukrecja nigdy się przed nim nie otwierała, a jedynie narzekała i truła, zmęczona swoim życiem, swoim małżeństwem i swoim losem.

Trevor uśmiechnął się z triumfem, dumny, że udało mu się zasiać ziarno niepewności w sercu swojego przyjaciela, po czym oddalił się i rzucił, że daje Ignatiusowi jeszcze tydzień na odzyskanie Medalionu.

— A jeśli nie, to wiedz, że czekają cię przykre konsekwencje!

* * *

 **W** ieczorem Ignatius znalazł swoją żonę w bawialni, zajętą szydełkowaniem i czytaniem starych listów od swojej przyjaciółki i szwagierki, Walburgi Black. Najwyraźniej wypociny Walburgi sprzed wielu lat obecnie doprowadzały Lukrecję do szału, bo rzucała ona je prosto do otwartego kominka, gdzie zostawały trawione przez tańczące, czarne płomienie gorąca. Ignatius przysiadł się na sąsiedni fotel, próbując zerknąć przez ramię na korespondencję albo chociaż robótkę, ale to rozsierdziło jego żonę jeszcze bardziej – cisnęła wszystkie pozostałe listy, łącznie z powtórnie nieprzeczytanymi, robótkę oraz szydełko do kominka, po czym wrzuciła jeszcze kawał drewna i zatrzasnęła drzwiczki. Ignatius wziął głęboki oddech.

— Wybacz, jeśli cię zdenerwowałem…

— Nie powinieneś przepraszać mnie za zdenerwowanie, ale w ogóle za swoją obecność! – pisnęła i opadła z powrotem na fotel, uskarżając się na nerwy. Robiła tak od samego początku ich małżeństwa, chociaż liczni znachorzy i uzdrowiciele, których Ignatius do niej sprowadzał, zaręczali, że jest zdrowa jak ryba, jedynie charakter ma zepsuty i nie radzi sobie z samą sobą.

— Przestań dramatyzować, to dla ciebie niezdrowe – odparł łagodnie. Spojrzał na stolik, na którym parę chwil temu spoczywały stare listy Walburgi. Stał tam również imbryk i brudne szklanki, bo zarówno Lukrecja, jak i ich skrzatka, zupełnie nie przykłady wagi do czystości naczyń. — Napij się – nakazał i nalał jej trochę herbaty ziołowej z imbryka. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie przykry temat, ale musimy kiedyś o tym porozmawiać i lepiej, żeby to miało miejsce jak najszybciej.

Lukrecja drżącymi rękami chwyciła szklankę i pociągnęła łyk herbaty, krzywiąc się przy tym straszliwie.

— Przysięgam, że jeśli wymówisz w tym domu jego imię, to dzisiaj będziesz spać za bramą.

—Lukrecjo – zaczął miękko, łapiąc ją za rękę. Kobieta natychmiast ją wyrwała, a jej oczy się zaszkliły. – Nie mam na celu w żadnym wypadku oskarżania ciebie – ale sama widzisz, jak bardzo niepoczytalny jest teraz Trevor…

— Niech was wszystkich piekło pochłonie! – warknęła Lukrecja, ciskając z wściekłością szklankę prosto na podłogę. Szkło rozbiło się i przeturlało odłamami na całą długość bawialni. – Myślałam, że wyszłam jedynie za dziwaka – a teraz, tyle lat po ślubie, dowiaduje się, że jest jeszcze zbirem i niegodziwcem – pociągnie na dno mnie i to biedne dziecko…

Ignatius nie poddał się tym razem, chociaż zwykle po tego typu atakach dawał sobie spokój z rozmawianiem z żoną, z obawy o jej domniemane nerwy.

— Nie musisz martwić się o siebie ani o Jo – odparł. – Trevor nic nam nie zrobi – i, na litość boską, ja tym bardziej – jeśli tylko damy mu to, o co prosi. Czy na pewno nie masz nic wspólnego z medalionem mojej rodziny? – Lukrecja nie patrzała mu oczy, tylko wlepiła wzrok w kominek i powoli znikające listy od Walburgi. – Nie podejrzewałbym cię o to, ale istniały pewne… _okoliczności._ Lukrecjo, przypomnę ci, że mieszkałaś w Leningradzie przez pewien czas sama z moją matką, dla której ten medalion miał szczególne znaczenie i może…

— Nie widziałam medalionu twojej rodziny ani żadnych innych szataństw – odparła uroczyście, a mała łza pociekła jej po policzku. – Pytaj się o niego swojej matki albo tego oprycha, z którym się trzymasz – Borgina. On jest łasy na takie plugastwa. Obydwoje przestawili mnie z kąta w kąt, kiedy musiałam _ciężarna_ znosić ich w tym brudnym mieście, w tym dzikim kraju.

— Borgina? – powtórzył, a Lukrecja pokiwała żywo głową. – Myślisz, że on mógł go zabrać?

— Myślę, że jest obrzydliwym opojem, z którym nigdy nie powinnam mieć do czynienia – a, niestety, musiałam – bo zmusiłeś go, by mnie pilnował… jakbym już nie była niewolnicą w tej wielkiej, zimnej twierdzy… — skrzywiła się. Nagle jej wzrok zamarł i zrobił się pusty, jak gdyby w kominku, w który tak usilnie się wpatrywała, pojawiło się coś przerażającego.

— Lukrecja…

Kobieta porwała się na równe nogi, podbiegła do kominka i, szlochając już na cały głos, otworzyła drzwiczki. Nim Ignatius zdołał ją powstrzymać, wygrzebała strzępy listów, które jeszcze nie spłonęły, parząc sobie przy tym dłonie.

— Pogrzebacz! – krzyknął, sięgając po narzędzie leżące obok. – Weź pogrzebacz, Lukrecjo!

Kobieta zdawała się zupełnie nie zauważać czerwonych, pulsujących ran na swoich dłoniach, zdawała się zupełnie nie czuć pieczenia ani bólu, przyciskając listy do piersi. Ignatius zamknął za nią kominek i pokręcił głową. Nie miał już siły na walczenie z żoną i przypuszczał, że jej samookaleczenie to wystarczający sygnał, by zostawić ją samą.

Ledwie pan Prewett opuścił pokój, Lukrecja już zebrała się do kupy, opatrzyła swoją ranę i – co najważniejsze – zabrała się za korespondencję. Błagała w myślach, byle tylko grzechy tego szatana, Trevora Monroe, nie odbiły się na bezpieczeństwie Ethana.

* * *

 **1960, Cokeworth w Surrey (retrospekcja z rozdziału ósmego)**

 **P** rzez brzydkie, zaśnieżone ulice Cokeworth przechodziła dostojna, trzydziestoletnia kobieta, tuląca do piersi śpiące niemowlę. Miała ona zatroskany wyraz twarzy i co chwila spoglądała na dziecko, jakby z obawy, ze nagle zniknie. Wychodząc z nędznego Spinner' s End, dotarła nareszcie do ładniejszej i bardziej zadbanej ulicy, której bieda nie pukała tak bardzo do okien.

Ethan powiedział jej, że się przeprowadził, ale gdzie, nie wiedziała do końca. Poprosiła go co prawda o szczegółowy adres, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi – bidulek zapewne obawiał się, że Lukrecja będzie go nachodzić. _I całkiem słusznie,_ pomyślała. _Szkoda tylko, że nie domyślił się, iż nie odpuszczę tak łatwo._

Właśnie wracała od Ryana Steele'a, najlepszego kumpla Ethana, a także i jej dobrego znajomego, z którym utrzymywała bliski kontakt kilka lat temu. Otrzymała jedynie nazwę ulicy, do której dopiero co dotarła. Jeśli chodzi o numer domu, Ryan podrapał się tylko po głowie i radził szukać jakiegoś ładnego, białego budynku ze sporym ogródkiem. Opis ten pasował do niemal każdego domu na _Golden Road._ Lukrecji nie pozostawało nic, jak rozglądać się za domem po tabliczkach z nazwiskami. _Steele- Ted i Esther. Clearwater- Anna i Jared. Prince- Lissa. Fell- Elizabeth i Mark._ I… _Evans- Ethan i Mary._ To tutaj.

Faktycznie ładny to był domek, usadowiony wśród jego sobowtórów na jednej ulicy, emanował własnym, niezaprzeczalnym urokiem. Śnieg opatulił dach i wszystkie kiełkujące wokół rośliny, jakoby słodka, puszysta wata cukrowa. Ze środka dało się słyszeć pojedyncze nuty – Ethan pewnie znów przygrywał na pianinie – pomieszane z odgłosami dnia codziennego – łoskotem przesuwanych przedmiotów, śmiechem dziecka, jego płaczem, lamentem Mary, szelestem telewizora. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, czując przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się od jej serca przez całe ciało. Zawsze robiło jej się miło, kiedy przyglądała się z boku ciepłej, codziennej, rodzinnej sielance, takiej, jakiej ona i Ignatius za nic nie potrafili roztoczyć w swoich czterech ścianach. Stojąc pod domem, zastanawiała się, czy nie wypadałoby zadzwonić. ( Bo do tego chyba służył ten śmieszny przycisk przy bramie!) Stwierdziła jednak, że przecież równie dobrze może otworzyć jej ta przebrzydła ruda zołza, a wtedy ciężko będzie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nachodzi jej męża z niemowlakiem na rękach. Zdecydowała, że lepiej zrobić to po swojemu.

― _Alohomora –_ mruknęła, uciszając dziecko. Drzwi otworzyły się natychmiast, więc bezzwłocznie je przekroczyła i udała się w kierunku tarasu. Wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że lepiej przejść przez wejście od strony kuchni, skąd dobiegały dźwięki pianina. Po co zawracać głowę wszystkim domownikom?

W podskokach udała się na tyły budynku. Wyglądając przez okienko, zobaczyła samotnie siedzącego blondyna o zielonych, migdałkowych oczach zajętego gryzdaniem po blokach nutowych, raz po raz sprawdzając na ogromnym instrumencie jak brzmi utworzona przez niego całość. _Ethan._ Serce zaczęło łomotać w jej piersi, jak za każdym razem, gdy go widziała. Czy ten urok kiedykolwiek przestanie na nią działać? Trzykrotnie stuknęła w okno, dając znać, że to tylko ona. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, podrapał się po głowie i wstał jej otworzyć, ale nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tej wizyty. Tym bardziej, kiedy zobaczył dziecko.

― Lukrecja.

― Cześć – przywitała się oschle i niezaproszona weszła do środka. – Ładnie się urządziłeś.

― Czego chcesz? – spytał z przekąsem, nie dając się zaślepić tanimi komplementami. Jego oczy nie spuszczały wzroku z małej istotki płaczącej w ramionach kobiety.

 _Ach, no tak. Przecież to ich pierwsze spotkanie._ Usiadła przy stoliku, spychając łokciem zapisane na papierze pięciolinie i upiła łyk przygotowanej przez niego herbaty. Momentalnie poczuła się jak u siebie w domu.

Ethan dosiadł się naprzeciwko, uprzednio zamykając drzwi i wysyłając żonę po kilka rzeczy do miasta. A kiedy z okna zobaczyła, że rudowłosa i nadąsana jak zawsze Mary Oldisch opuściła już Golden Road _,_ zebrało jej się na zwierzenia.

― Ignatius wraca – zaczęła cicho, głosem pozbawionym emocji. – Pod koniec tego roku szkolnego. Brat załatwił mu fach w _naszym_ Ministerstwie, więc rzucił pracę w ZSRRze.

― Żartujesz – szepnął Evans z przestrachem w oczach.

Nigdy nie lubili się z jej mężem. Ich ostatnie spotkanie, dwa lata temu, zakończyło się bójką. Gorzej, że było to wesele jej przyjaciółki Walburgi, której druhna wyrzuciła obydwu panów z przyjęcia, bo „wszystko miało być idealnie!". Narobili jej wstydu, ale w głębi serca cieszyła się, że Ethan nareszcie uświadomił sobie, że nie jest mu obojętna i pokazał jej, wtedy jeszcze narzeczonemu, na co go stać. _Stare, dobre czasy._ Jak to możliwe, że teraz i ona, i on mają pozakładane rodziny, małżonków, i że jedyne, co ich łączy to dziecko? Dziecko, o którym i tak nie wie ani Mary, ani Ignatius i nie zapowiada się, żeby się w ogóle dowiedzieli – a to oznaczało, że wszelkie szanse na huczne rozwody, rozstania i separacje diabli wzięli, a ona i Ethan już nigdy nie skończą razem, chociaż to zawsze było ich przeznaczenie.

I chociaż Lukrecja wiedziała, że są sobie zapisani w gwiazdach, los nigdy nie był dla nich łaskawy. Po wielkie kłótni w tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątym ósmym, po oświadczynach Ethana niewłaściwej kobiecie, po powrocie Lukrecji do rodzinnego domu i – co za tym idzie – zgodzie na ślub z czystokrwistym Prewettem, żadne z nich ani śmiało odpuścić tego sporu. Kochali się cały czas, spotykali potajemnie, ale trzymali się na siłę swoich nowych partnerów i czekali, aż to drugie ustąpi. Niestety, nic z tego nie wyszło. Mary zaszła w ciążę, a Ethan musiał się z nią ostatecznie ożenić. Z rozpaczy Lukrecja oddała się Ignatiusowi, wyniosła z nim do ZSRRu, urodziła Jo, i kompletnie przekreśliła swoje najmniejsze szanse na szczęście. Romans jej i Ethana trwał nadal, bo oboje nie odnaleźli spełnienia w swoich małżeństwach, ale żaden przełom nie przechodził, i nie zapowiadało się, że spotka ich jeszcze szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Kiedy dzisiaj jechała do Cokeworth, urosła w niej nadzieja, że może Ethan ucieszy się z wyjścia ich romansu na jaw (czy dziecko nie było wystarczającym powodem do zdradzenia tego sekretu?!). Wtedy Mary i Ignatius dostaliby szału, zażądali rozwodów, a Ethan i Lukrecja byliby wolni i byliby razem. Niestety, Evans chyba wcale nie dzielił z nią takich nadziei. Czyżby po latach użerania się z tą rudą mugolką, naprawdę coś do niej poczuł?

― Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał, przerywając jej rozmyślenia.

― A co mam? – wzruszyła ramionami. – Jak mam mu wyjaśnić, że w czasie jego nieobecności przybyło do nas jedno dziecko? – ściszyła głos do szeptu i zawahawszy się przez chwilę, dodała: ―Musisz się nim zająć.

― CO?!

Wywróciła teatralnie oczami i wzruszyła ramionami, jakby przyjęcie z dnia na dzień niemowlęcia pod swój dach nie było niczym niecodziennym i niespotykanym.

― Dla mnie to też nie jest łatwe – przyznała, choć po jej tonie dało się wywnioskować coś zupełnie innego. – Ale ty masz większe pole do przykrywki…. Możesz powiedzieć, że, no nie wiem, to dziecko twojej siostry.

― Czy ty siebie słyszysz?! Powiedziałaś mi niedawno, że zająć się nim, to ja będę mógł po twoim trupie. Był cały ten plan z Amandą i moim ojcem, ale zupełnie nieoczekiwanie się z niego wycofałaś! A teraz, kiedy nadchodzą kłopoty i przestaje się to robić dla ciebie wygodne, przychodzisz do mnie i dajesz ultimatum. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jesteś zadufana w sobie i egoistyczna? Wszystko było zaplanowane tak, żeby prawda nie wyszła na jaw, ale musiałaś zrobić po swojemu i pogrążyć nas…

W pewnym momencie przestała go słuchać – niektórzy ludzie muszą wypowiedzieć wszystko, co leży im na wątrobie, bo inaczej nigdy nie zaakceptują swojej obecnej sytuacji i nie będą w stanie ruszyć dalej. Lukrecja znała Ethana od dawna – wiedziała, że musi się wygadać, zanim znów wróci do roli posłusznego pantoflarza. To właśnie różniło go od reszt – zachowywał się jakby mieszkały w nim dwie, zupełnie różne osoby.

W końcu jednak ignorowanie jego słowotoku zaczęło ją nużyć i męczyć, dlatego przyłożyła mu palec do ust, uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i wyrzuciła z siebie pomysł, który wpadł jej do głowy już dawno:

― A może, skoro nie chcesz sam wychowywać dziecka, zrobimy to razem?

* * *

― **P** rzepraszam – powiedział Ethan, siadając na schodach werandy, gdzie schowała się przed nim niebieskooka blondynka. – Naskoczyłem na ciebie, a… nie wiedziałem, że cały czas masz nadzieję.

Lukrecja spojrzała mu w oczy ze wściekłością. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że usłyszy od niego takie słowa! Przecież byliby wspaniałą parą, _mieli_ być wspaniałą parą. Przyjazd Ignatiusa wbrew pozorom wcale nie był taki feralny – mógłby stać się dla nich błogosławieństwem! Ethan był przywiązany do swojej córki z Mary, Petunii czy jak-jej-tam, a ona do Jo, to oczywiste, ale przecież małżeństwa ze względu na dzieci są zupełnie bezcelowe – ani nie uszczęśliwiają rodziców, ani wbrew pozorom ich pociech. Ethan z pewnością pokochałby Jo i choć nie byłby jej prawdziwym ojcem, na pewno lepiej sprawdziłby się w tej roli niż ten biologiczny. Ona też mogła zaakceptować Petunię! Wtedy wszystko na nowo byłoby idealne – szczęśliwa rodzina, kochający ją mąż i ciepły, rodzinny dom. To wszystko teraz miał na wyciągnięcie ręki! Dlaczego więc wolał zostać ze swoją beznadziejną żoną?

― Kiedy zaszłam z tobą w ciążę – szepnęła cicho – sądziłam, że nareszcie będziemy razem. Mówiłam, że teraz wszystko się zawali i naciskałam na ten cały cyrk, który zaproponował nam twój ojciec, ale... wcale tak nie myślałam… ― Wlepiła wzrok w swoje paznokcie. Ethan schował twarz w dłoniach. –Trzymałeś się związku z Mary tylko ze względu na córkę, a skoro my też spodziewaliśmy się dziecka, to pomyślałam, że znowu szanse moje i _twojej żony_ byłyby… _równe._

Westchnął ciężko.

― Zbyt długo się zwodziłem, Lukrecjo. I przepraszam za to. Przywiązałem się do rodziny i… nie chcę ich teraz zostawiać. Nie potrafiłbym. Ale chcę, żebyś doświadczyła tego samego z Ignatiusem i Jo, więc… zajmę się dzieckiem. Zaopiekuję się nim i powiem Mary prawdę. Nie powinno tak być, że tylko w twoim przypadku nasz romans wyjdzie na jaw, i tylko ty poniesiesz jego konsekwencje. Ja… wezmę wszystko na siebie – wydusił. – Jestem ci to winien. Będziesz miała świeży start z Prewettem.

 _Zabawne, tyle lat minęło, a on wciąż mówi do niego po nazwisku._ Podciągnęła nosem i kiwnęła głową. Dobrze, że nie zdążyła się przywiązać do tego dziecka. Co jeśliby byłoby podobne do Ethana? Nigdy nie mogłaby o nim zapomnieć. Tak jak on niemal zapomniał o niej… teraz przynajmniej do końca życia to dziecko mu to uniemożliwi.

Przypomniała sobie poprzednie lata. Dzień, w którym poznała Ethana Evansa, studenta Królewskiej Akademii Muzycznej w Londynie, syna emigranta z Ameryki, który założył najmodniejszy klub muzyczny w Londynie. Pracowała wtedy jako uzdrowicielka w św. Mungu i razem z koleżankami czasem chodziła tam na imprezy, bo mimo iż klub był mugolski, Lissa Prince, siostra jej najlepszej przyjaciółki Eileen, znalazła tam zatrudnienie.

W Cubie roiło się od niezwykłej młodzieży, ale wśród nich wyraźnie wyróżniał się Ethan i paczka jego znajomych, sami młodzi artyści – tacy nieprzeciętni, tacy kreatywni, tacy pełni pasji. Zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. W mugolu. Wtedy nie wyobrażała sobie innego wyjścia, jak związać się z Ethanem na zawsze i porzucić wszelkie sztywne, arystokratyczne konwenanse.

Niestety, jej czystokrwiści rodzice, kiedy tylko dowiedzieli się o jej „zauroczeniu", postanowili wtrącić się do jej życia uczuciowego. Zaaranżowali jej małżeństwo z Ignatiusem Prewettem – bogatym nauczycielem czarnej magii w Durmstrangu. Uciekła z domu, tuż przed ślubem. Cały rok spędziła razem z Ethanem – był to rok pełen szaleństwa i dobrej zabawy. Nie ukrywała przed nim, kim naprawdę jest, przedstawiła mu swoich czarodziejskich przyjaciół. Chociaż znaleźli się i ci, którzy kręcili nosem na ich związek, znaczna większość dała im swoje błogosławieństwo – między innymi jej ukochany brat, Orion… wtedy jeszcze nikt nie wyprał mu mózgu.

Sielankę zepsuła mała, siedemnastoletnia smarkula – Mary Oldisch. Zakochała się w Ethanie, skłóciła go z Lukrecją, a potem z nim wpadła (pewnie dobrze to sobie zaplanowała!), a Ethan się z nią ożenił. Lukrecja poszła w odstawkę i pozbawiona dachu nad głową, musiała zgodzić się poślubić Ignatiusa. Smutna, beznadziejna historia, która źle się zaczęła i źle się skończyła. Miała ona jednak bardzo szczęśliwy, choć burzliwy środek, który pozostanie w ich życiach nie tylko ze względu na piękne wspomnienia, ale i na cienie z przeszłości, jakie zapewne będą prześladować ich przez wiele lat. Szczególnie Ethana. Jak on sobie poradzi w zderzeniu z magią? Nie będzie nikogo, kto go obroni, kiedy już zerwie się zupełnie kontakt pomiędzy nim a Lukrecją… Czy mogła zaufać Eileen, która obiecała, że będzie miała na niego oko?

 _Eileen może w ogóle nie dożyć jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa,_ pomyślała melancholijnie. _Lada dzień i jej mężulek zatłucze ją na śmierć…_

Lukrecja musiała go jakoś na to przygotować. Jak dobrze, że zawsze miała ułożony plan awaryjny.

― Posłuchaj – szepnęła, zdejmując sobie coś z szyi. – Obok osiedlili się Princowie, na Spinner' s End gnije jeszcze Eileen z Tobym Snape' em, i kręci się tu bezustannie Marius Black… będziesz miał sąsiadów czarodziejów czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Może dramatyzuję, ale chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny – wślizgnęła mu w dłoń medalion, zaciskając na niej palce – noś go. Z nim nic ci się nie stanie.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę, wytarła łzy i _puuf…_ zniknęła. Zniknęła raz na zawsze. Zniknęła z jego życia na dobre. Nie zdołał nawet się z nią pożegnać. Fala smutku ścisnęła go za gardło, jednak nie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę sentymentu. Usłyszał płacz dziecka z kuchni i odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Mary wróciła. Ścisnął mocno medalion. W myślach już ułożył plan działania. Przykre, że musiał pozbyć się nawet jego – ostatniej pamiątki po swojej największej miłości.

* * *

— **D** obra, powoli zaczynam rozumieć, do czego zmierzasz – odparła Lily, pocierając sobie zmęczone oczy. – Pozwól, że podsumuję: kiedy twój ojciec i ojciec Jo razem szaleli po Durmstrangu i zabawiali się czarną magią, wiele lat przed Voldemortem, kiedy panowało kompletne bezprawie i wszyscy robili to, na co przyszła im ochota – zrobili rzecz niesamowicie nielegalną, czyli utworzyli klątwę – Patronat.

— Potem zmieniły się czasy, zmieniły się przepisy, zmienił się szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, rozszerzono funkcje Brygady Uderzeniowej i zwiększono ilość miejsc pracy dla aurorów – uzupełnił to Isaac. – Mój ojciec narobił wiele złego, a że niespecjalnie uśmiechało mu się trafiać do Azkabanu zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły – wszyscy mieli obsesję na punkcie pokoju, bo było świeżo po Globalnej Wojnie Czarodziejów – postanowił jakoś rozwiązać swój problem, a kiedy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu okazja: czyli poznał półelfkę, szybko rozkochał ją w sobie, by zdobyć parę niezbędnych informacji. Szybko pojął, jak łatwo kierować moją matką – a Shelby nauczyła go, jak „schować" zaklęcie Patronatu w elfickim medalionie, bardzo starym, bardzo solidnym i bardzo potężnym.

— Wykorzystano medalion rodowy Prewettów, a użyczył go oczywiście pan Ignatius Prewett – kontynuowała Lily. – Jakieś dziesięć lat później ożenił się z Lukrecją…

— …i od tego zaczęły się wszystkie nasze kłopoty… — szepnęła konspiracyjnie Jo.

— …a ona znalazła się w wielkim domu w Leningradzie, gdzie zewsząd kipiało od czarnej magii, bo gniła tam, zanim przeniosła się z panem Prewettem do Brighton…

— Postanowiła uchronić swojego gacha. Nie wiedziała, że w medalionie przechowano zaklęcie patronatu, a znała historię rodowych medalionów i przypuszczała, że po prostu chroni swojego właściciela przed złymi urokami. Był to bardzo pomysłowy prezent, przyznaj sama Lily, doskonale to sobie przemyślała. Jak na czymś jej zależy, to potrafi użyć swojego mózgu. Problem w tym, że twój ojciec prawdopodobnie nie pojął wagi tego prezentu, dlatego szybko znalazł się on w rękach jego żony, a twojej matki.

— Nikt nie zabierał nam medalionu – zauważyła trzeźwo Lily. – Moja matka miała go od wielu lat. Ale ona rzuciła mojego ojca i wyjechała do Stanów.

— A potem została zamordowana – uzupełnił Isaac.

Lily kiwnęła głową.

— Tak.

Isaac wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale ostatecznie się rozmyślił i rzekł:

— Nie wnikajmy, jak do tego doszło – w każdym razie na chwilę obecną medalion należy do ciebie, jego zaklęcia ochronne skupiają się wokół ciebie, a ty oficjalnie jesteś rozgrywającą w tej grze.

Lily potaknęła, przez chwilę również wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyśliła. _Rozgrywającą w tej grze…_ O, choliba.

Jeśli Jo i Isaac byli na etapie gdybania i zastanawiania się, jaki jest system dziedziczenia dóbr medalionu, to ona dobrze o tym wiedziała. Medalion należał do niej, do Lily, już kilka miesięcy przed śmiercią Mary Oldisch i teraz – niestety – dla dziewczyny zaczęło być już jasne, że był z nią bardzo, bardzo powiązany.

* * *

 **West End, Londyn, Nowy Rok 1974 (fragment rozdziału 3)**

─ **C** o masz na myśli, mówiąc, że wyjeżdżasz? – spytała Lily, ściągając podejrzliwie brwi. Zaraz po tym, jak pytanie wypadło z jej ust, dziewczyna odczuła jego absurd. W końcu jej matka nie mogła wyjeżdżać w jakiś inny, osobliwy, nieznany jej sposób czy chociaż wyjechać tak, jak dotąd tego nie robiła. Pytaniem chciała chyba po prostu zmusić kobietę do gorliwego usprawiedliwiania się.

Grzecznie odczekała pół minuty, a kiedy nie usłyszała żadnej odpowiedzi, a co dopiero gorliwego usprawiedliwiania się, stwierdziła, że ma teraz prawo, a wręcz obowiązek, naskoczyć na matkę.

W pierwszym odruchu zbliżyła się do Mary Oldisch, całej obładowanej swoimi torbami, walizkami i recyklingowymi reklamówkami z rzeczami, których nie upchała w torbach i walizkach, wyrywając jej wszystko, co tylko dosięgły jej ręce. Kiedy rudowłosa kobieta spojrzała na nią z naganą, ale i z podobną wściekłością jak córka, i spróbowała ją wyminąć, Lily poczuła, że łzy napływają jej do oczu, a ona, naprawdę już zbulwersowana, zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie kolejne oskarżenia:

─ Po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy? Ja, i tata, i Tunia, i ty?! Po tym wszystkim po prostu _znowu_ tchórzysz i wszystkich nas, kurwa, zostawiasz?! Odezwałabyś się w ogóle słowem o tym, że wracasz na Manhattan, gdybym cię dzisiaj tu nie odwiedziła? Odczekałabyś, aż wrócę do Hogwartu? A może i to masz w dupie, bo prawda jest taka, że jedyne, co ma jakiekolwiek dla ciebie znaczenie, to nowy, nadziany facet? – krzyczała, z początku do ściany, potem odwróciła się na pięcie do matki, która zastygła w drzwiach swojego mieszkania. – ODPOWIEDZ MI! Ile razy masz zamiar jeszcze wracać, jakby nigdy nic, i sprzedawać mi bajeczki o tym, że się zmieniłaś i że od teraz rodzina będzie dla ciebie najważniejsza?! Ile razy jeszcze myślisz, że to kupię? No, odpowiedz mi!

Cała ta sytuacja znowu zatoczyła koło. Odkąd Mary Oldisch rzuciła swojego męża i nędzne rólki w _The Pheonix Theatre_ na rzecz nowego, schludnego mieszkanka z kochankiem na Manhattanie i, oczywiście, świetnej pracy na Broadwayu, do Cokeworth albo Londynu wracała parokrotnie i za każdym razem niby robiła to „na dobre", bo stęskniła się za córkami. Ale za każdym z tych razy, kiedy instynkt macierzyński i tęsknota za rodziną budziły się w jej zlodowaciałym sercu, nagle znowu Lily i Tunia przegrywały z jej artystycznym życiem i miłością do nowojorskich bajgli. Ojciec i Petunia ostatnio przestali już zaprzątać sobie nią głowę, ale najmłodsza Evansówna wciąż wierzyła w to, że wróci do niej matka. _Prawdziwa matka,_ ta, która ją urodziła, a nie Caroline, jej _macocha_. Przez całe ferie ona i Mary Oldisch zaciskały więzy rodzinne, i spędziły naprawdę tyle uroczych chwil razem, że Lily serce się krajało na myśl, że dla jej matki nic to nie znaczyło, i że znowu wróci ona do Stanów. Poczuła się, jakby ktoś okrutnie ją oszukał i wykorzystał.

Rudowłosa kobieta wciąż stała z walizkami w drzwiach, ale chyba odezwało się w niej sumienie, bo jej dłoń stopniowo zaczęła wyślizgiwać się z rączki walizki.

─ Posłuchaj, Lily – zaczęła, wcale na nią nie patrząc. ─ Ja wiem, że ta sytuacja jest dla ciebie trudna, ale musisz zrozumieć – mam _niesamowitą_ okazję. Zadzwonili do mnie z Broadhurst Theatre, chcą wznowić _Hair!._ Przecież uwielbiasz ten musical, kochanie. Na pewno postąpiłabyś, czy raczej _postąpisz_ tak samo, kiedy w przyszłości będzie chodziło o ciebie.

─ Ale ja wcale nie chcę być aktorką musicalową! ─ wybuchnęła Lily. ─ Jestem _czarownicą._ W moim świecie nie ma teatrów!

Mary westchnęła ciężko.

─ Tu nie o to chodzi. Jesteś niezależną dziewczyną – odparła, podchodząc do niej bliżej i dotykając jej policzka ─ są na tym świecie kobiety od gotowania obiadków i takie – jak ja czy ty – które naprawdę mogą coś osiągnąć, a… a Londyn i West End tylko mnie ograniczają.

─ A więc mówiąc ściślej, _my_ cię ograniczamy! – fuknęła Lily, strzepując matczyną dłoń. ─ Po co ci było zakładać rodzinę, skoro nawet psa nie można oddać ci pod opiekę?

Jej matka przygryzła dolną wargę, uśmiechając się słabo w stronę swojej najmłodszej pociechy. Coraz częściej dostrzegała w niej młodą wersję siebie - Lily była tak samo stanowcza i pewna siebie jak niegdyś ona, a w dodatku w identyczny sposób wierzyła, że wszystko się ułoży i jej marzenia się spełnią.

Z Mary tak było. Jej marzenia częściowo się spełniły. Z pewnością zaistniała w świecie teatru, jej nazwisko stało się rozpoznawalne i znane na cały Manhattan, a jednocześnie miała dwie wspaniałe córki w Londynie, których osiągnięcia w dziedzinie muzyki napawały jej dumą. Czasami do nich przyjeżdżała, robiła parę zdjęć i wracała, by pochwalić się, jaką to ona jest dobrą matką. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że z rodziną faktycznie najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciach. Chociaż była matką Petunii i Lily, to ta pierwsza w ogóle w podobny sposób jej nie traktowała, a w tym momencie traciła również respekt młodszej córki.

Co mogła zrobić? Zostanie w Londynie absolutnie nie wchodziło w rachubę. Lily do Ameryki zabrać też nie mogła, po pierwsze, tamta miała przecież tu szkołę, a po drugie, znając Ethana i jego nową żoneczkę, Caroline, tamtym szybciej kaktus wyrośnie na ręce, niż pozwolą Lily opuścić Cokeworth. W sądzie nie miała szans, biorąc pod uwagę to, że rozwód z Ethanem był całkowicie z jej winy, a ona przed sądem wyrzekła się praw rodzicielskich.

Jednakowoż, podczas tych kilku tygodni spędzonych w jej małej kawalerce pomiędzy nią a Lily powstała swoista więź, a Mary poczuła się nawet lepiej niż gdy wygrała nagrodę Tony osiem lat temu. Poczuła się potrzebna.

Przez parę sekund stała wpatrując się w córkę, a jej dwie strony - snobistyczna i ta nie do końca zepsuta - walczyły ze sobą. Patrząc w migdłałkowe oczy Ethana, przypomniała sobie o nim i głośno przełknęła ślinę. Nic innego nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

Wyciągnęła ręce do tyłu, wymacała maleńki zamek od medalionu, po czym ściągnęła go z szyi i podała córce na dłoń.

─ Twój ojciec dał mi go tuż po twoim urodzeniu ─ wyznała, przełykając głośno ślinę. Lily wlepiła w nią swoje wielkie, zielone oczy. ─ Chyba nie zasłużyłam, żeby go nosić.

Lily usłyszała jak radio rozbrzmiewa dobrze znaną jej melodię, ulubioną piosenkę jej i matki. Jej słodkie tony zadziałały na nią jak strzał w głowę:

„ _Ludzie rozmawiali bez mówienia._

 _Ludzie słyszeli bez słuchania._

 _Ludzie pisali piosenki, którymi nigdy nie podzielili się z głosami._

 _I nikt nie śmiał zakłócić dźwięku ciszy.*"_

Trzymając w dłoni medalion cała gorycz, złość i rozczarowanie zdawały się w niej potęgować. Z drżącymi rękami wcisnęła go z powrotem w matczyne ręce, czując, że jak choć chwilę dłużej będzie musiała go trzymać, to ktoś – ona lub medalion – roztrzaska się na drobne kawałki.

─ Zabierz go – wydukała. – Nie chcę na niego patrzeć.

* * *

 **Z** apach kadzidła szybko przywołał Lily z powrotem do porządku, chociaż wolałaby mieć trochę czasu na przeanalizowanie wszystkiego w spokoju. Zaczynała już rozumieć, dlaczego medalion miał tak strategiczne znaczenie, a chociaż do tej pory prócz całej tej dygresji o elfach, nie usłyszała niczego nowego, to dopiero teraz, kiedy wszystko zostało poukładane po kolei, przestała szamotać się w chaosie i bezmiarze nowych informacji. Owszem, podczas swoich legilimencyjnych rozmów z Isaakiem w zeszłym semestrze, odpowiedział on jej na kilka pytań na temat medalionu i nawet Jo, w całym tym jej szale, coś się wymsknęło, ale jednak cała ich paplanina była niespójna i mętna, a Lily zdawało się, że albo oni kłamią, albo są niespełna rozumu. A teraz wiele rzeczy nabierało sensu…

Kiedy Jo próbowała odebrać medalion Lily, zaklęcia jednorazowe autorstwa ojca Isaaka, a także niektóre zaklęcia ochronne wprowadzone pierwotnie przez elfów, zaczynały wyciekać i atakować potencjalnych złodziei. Dopiero kiedy Jo odpuściła, w Boże Narodzenie, i kazała Lily zatrzymać medalion, wszystkie te dziwne przypadki ustały. Czy czegoś podobnego doświadczyła Mary Oldisch, po tym jak przetrzymywała medalion u siebie, w Nowym Jorku? Skoro należał on do Lily, odkąd Mary dobrowolnie jej go przeznaczyła, to niejako potraktował on swoją niedoszłą właścicielkę, panią Oldisch, jako złodziejkę. Należał on do Lily od początku siedemdziesiątego czwartego, a jej matka zginęła kilka miesięcy później. Czy to możliwe, że… że jakieś zaklęcie opuściło medalion i skierowało się przeciwko niej?

Czy to znaczyło, że odpowiedzialność za jej śmierć ponosi Lily?

— Lily, my doskonale słyszymy twoje myśli, wiesz? – odezwała się Jo. Evansówna oblizała wargi. – I twoja teoria byłaby całkiem śliczna i pasująca – och, Isaac, nie patrz tak, jestem szczera! – to jednak ma w sobie pewne pęknięcie.

— Od dawna wydawało nam się, że ktoś depcze nam po palcach – wtrącił miękko Isaac, uśmiechając się do Lily delikatnie. – Mnie i Jo. Na razie nie będę ci tego tłumaczył, bo musimy zachować ciągłość w opowiadaniu, ale nie wyciągaj żadnych wniosków, dopóki nie skończymy, w porządku?

Lily pokiwała głową, bo nie pozostawało jej w końcu nic innego. Isaac dopił resztki swojej herbaty i ponownie popadł w monolog, chociaż wydawać by się mogło, że teraz kolej na Jo:

— Kiedy Czarny Pan zaczął wzrastać w siłę, a chaos w ministerstwie znacznie otępił siły porządkowe, takie jak wspomniana już Brygada Inkwizyjna, mój ojciec postanowił uderzyć. Został jednym z pierwszych Śmierciożerców i chciał służyć Czarnemu Panu swoim Patronatem – jak to powiedziała Jo: wielką, ślepo posłuszną armią inferiusów. Oczywiście wiemy, że cały ten zwrot z Borginem był jedynie kredytem czasu dla Lukrecji, która chciała odzyskać medalion, bo obawiała się, że sprofanowany czarną magią może zaszkodzić twojemu ojcu. Nie wiem, czy udało im się nawiązać kontakt czy nie, w każdym razie medalion nie został odzyskany, a mój ojciec wymyślił coś zupełnie innego i wtedy właśnie po raz ostatni rozmawiał z moją matką.

* * *

 **1970, Francja**

— **J** illy niedługo do mnie przyjdzie. Tutaj.

Trevor zostawił ten temat w spokoju, bo wolał nie odbierać Shelby tej ostatniej nadziei, że jej córka nie ma jej zupełnie gdzieś. Chociaż był człowiekiem niecierpliwym i zdecydowanie nie uśmiechało mu się plotkowanie z Shelby i miłe, grzeczne rozmowy o zdrowiu całej rodziny, wiedział, że dzisiaj musi wyjątkowo się jej przypodobać, bo inaczej nie uzyska niezbędnych informacji.

— Mogłabyś rozwiać kilka moich wątpliwości, duszko? – zapytał przymilnie, wskazując na medalion. – Twój dar jest na tyle osobliwy, że nie wiem do końca, jak z niego… _korzystać_.

Shelby uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, ujęła ogniwo łańcucha w swoje zwinne, chude palce i rozejrzałą się po całej stodole, jakby w poszukiwaniu podsłuchujących myszy i pająków.

— To dosyć osobliwe, nazywać kopię darem – odparła nieprzytomnie. – W mojej opinii podobne podarunki są bezwartościowe.

— Dla mnie jednak to istna gwiazdka z nieba – uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – Wiesz… tu nawet nie chodzi o te wasze elfickie uroki, bo niespecjalnie mi na nich zależy. Dawno temu przelałem moje zaklęcia jednorazowe do medalionu Ignatiusa… a teraz on się, nie uwierzysz, zagubił.

Shelby zadarła gniewnie jedną brew.

— Skalałeś dzieło elfickie czarną magią? – przez moment wydawała się bardzo tym poruszona, ale szybko się zreflektowała i ponownie zatoczyła niezdrowym, obsesyjnym chichotem. – A myślałam, że nie możesz być już bardziej zhańbiony, Trevor…

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szczerze, jakby usłyszał niezły komplement.

— Oczywiście mam nadzieję, że nie uraziłem ciebie ani rodu Ilsurich, dewastując ich dzieło, ale byłem w potrzebie… sama rozumiesz. Kopie zawierają odbicie dokładnie wszystkich uroków z tego medalionu?

Shelby kiwnęła głową bez przekonania.

— Odbicia to nie jest do końca dobre słowo… to po prostu kopie. Nie mają pamięci cielesnej, nie są subtelne ani nawet w połowie tak potężne jak oryginały. Owszem, wszystkie twoje uroki i klątwy odcisnęły się na kopiach, jeśli szalałeś z oryginałem, ale to idzie tylko w jedną stronę. Jeśli zmodyfikujesz kopię, to nie obejmie ona oryginału ani żadnych innych kopii. A jeśli oryginał zostanie zniszczony, to twoja kopia również będzie bezużyteczna.

— Całe szczęście nie musimy się tym przejmować, bo medalion zaginął i prawdopodobnie sieje teraz postrach u mugoli jako diabelski pomiot. Moje uroki tam są – i klątwa Patronatu również?

Shelby dotknęła ogniwa i zamknęła oczy, mrucząc i kiwając głową:

— Wyczuwam czarną magię, i wyczuwam też moc tak silną, jak twój Patronat. Powiedziałabym, że to niemal imponujące, co stworzyłeś, mężu – otworzyła oczy i schowała rękę za siebie. – Ale będziesz musiał zacząć zupełnie od początku. Wszyscy członkowie patronatu, nad którymi dotychczas panowałeś, są ulegli wobec oryginału. Kopia zawiera twoje zaklęcia, ale jednak nie ma pamięci cielesnej, a więc jej uroki nie uchronią tych, którzy byli chronieni magią oryginału – a w twoim przypadku ich nie przeklną. Jeśli chcesz utworzyć armię, musisz zbudować ją od początku – z tym medalionem.

Trevorowi mina lekko zrzedła, ale ostatecznie przełknął i to, gdyż był dzisiaj w tak wybornym nastroju, że nawet na tyle poważne nieudogodnienia nie mogły wybić go z rytmu. Uśmiechnął się do żony i pogłaskał ją po wierzchu dłoni.

— To może nawet i lepiej, wiesz? Chociaż Patronat stworzyłem razem z Ignatiusem i sam nie jestem w stanie utworzyć klątwy od początku, to teraz nie będę musiał dzielić się z nim swoją potęgą. On i jego nędzna żonka mnie rozczarowali… a myślę, że przemiana w ślepo posłusznych mi zmiennokształtnych będzie odpowiednią karą za ich głupotę, nie uważasz?

Shelby uśmiechnęła się szeroko i złowieszczo i roześmiała ponownie, a tym razem Trevor podzielił jej humor, tak, że stara stodoła niemal trzęsła się w rytm ich jowialnego, złowieszczego śmiechu, typowego jedynie dla osób o zniszczonych umysłach i sercach, takiego, który nie niesie radości, a jedynie trwogę.

* * *

— **N** ie muszę nawet zaglądać ci do głowy, żeby wiedzieć, co myślisz o moich rodzicach – uśmiechnął się melancholijnie Isaac. – Banda szaleńców.

Lily nie zaprzeczyła, bo nie było sensu kłamać na ten temat. Nie przypuszczała, że negatywna opinia o państwu Monroe w jakikolwiek sposób obrazi Isaaka. On sam wydawał się być zniesmaczony i zawstydzony zachowaniem i obejściem swoich rodziców.

— Trevor w plebiscycie na najgorszego rodzica roku wygrałby nawet z moją matką – dodała Jo i zabębniła paznokciem o kryształową kulę. – Nie sądzisz, Isaac, że już czas na kolejną porcję wiedzy nadprogramowej?

Lily ponownie przyjrzała się kuli, którą podarowała jej Shelby i której przeznaczenia do tej pory Isaac i Jo nie chcieli jej zdradzić. Miała zaczekać, aż te przedmioty pojawią się w opowieści Isaaka czy przynajmniej zostaną tam wspomniane, ale do tej pory nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

 _Chociaż…_

Przypomniała sobie jeszcze raz rozmowę Shelby i jej męża oraz wcześniejszą wizję, jaką zesłała jej w głowie Jilly, jej duch, czy jakiekolwiek inne widmo, wtedy, kiedy obudziła się na zewnątrz i o mało nie nabawiła się hipotermii. Trevor nie zdobywszy medalionu, udał się do swojej żony po kopię elficką, a także o wskazówki, co do jej zastosowania i…

Aż przymknęła oczy z niedowierzania.

…i poprosił Shelby, by udzieliła mu kilka odpowiedzi, co do przyszłości.

To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę.

— Czy wy próbujecie mi powiedzieć – zaczęła z wahaniem, wlepiając wzrok w kryształową kulę. – Że ta… _przepowiednia…_ zawiera informacje, co wydarzy się w mojej… przyszłości?

Jo i Isaac wymienili zakłopotane spojrzenia, niczym dwóch profesorów, którzy nie potrafią udzielić odpowiedzi w kwestii dość mętnego zagadnienia.

— Informacje to za dużo powiedziane – rzuciła Jo, lekko się krzywiąc. – W tej przepowiedni zamknięty jest po prostu symboliczny wierszyk, który można interpretować na sto dwadzieścia trzy sposoby, bo…

— Zaczekaj chwilę – przerwała jej Lily. – Ja i Dorian… przerabialiśmy przepowiednie na Projekt Absolwencki. Luke Davis mówił coś o tym, że jego wujek był Niewymownym i w malignie przed śmiercią opowiadał o przepowiedniach pozamykanych w… w kulkach – zerknęła jeszcze raz na kryształową bryłę, którą zabawiała się Jo. – Ponoć były zamknięte w…

— W Departamencie Tajemnic w Ministerstwie – uzupełnił Isaac, tonem zadowolonego z ucznia nauczyciela. – Zgadza się.

— W takim razie nie rozumiem – powiedziała z wahaniem – co one robią u twojej matki. Czy ona je… — ściszyła głos do szeptu – _ukradła?_

Isaac roześmiał się szczerze, a Jo poszła w jego ślady. Lily zastanawiała się, czy śmieją się oni z nietrafności jej hipotez czy też w taki sam maniakalno-niebezpieczny sposób, w jaki zataczali się Shelby i Trevor.

— Ukradła? – powtórzyła Jo, kręcąc głową. – Och, droga Lily, zupełnie tym razem nie trafiłaś. Ona nie kradnie przepowiedni z Departamentu – Merlinie, ona je dla tego Departamentu _wytwarza._

— Ona _co? –_ powtórzyła Lily, starając się przypomnieć cokolwiek na ten temat z projektu jej i Doriana. – Elfy wytwarzają przepowiednie?

— Na skalę hurtową – potaknął Isaac. – Chociaż najczęściej jednak przepowiednie dostarczają mieszańce, jak moja matka półelfka. Część z nich pracuje w konspiracji dla Ministerstwa, ukrywając się chociażby w takich magicznych, francuskich lasach – a niektórzy – wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo się afiszują ze swoją robotą.

— Ostatnio popularna zrobiła się Kasandra Trelawney – wtrąciła się Jo, a Lily potaknęła, bo słyszała o tej szarlatance z całą pewnością. – Ona nazywa siebie czarodziejką z darem jasnowidzenia, ale naprawdę ma elfickie korzenie. Dlatego w jej jasnowidzenie jestem skłonna uwierzyć.

— Czyli mówicie – zaczęła powoli Lily, ponownie czując straszliwy chaos. – Że wszyscy jasnowidze są w jakimś ułamku elfami?

— Niekoniecznie – pokręciła głową Jo, chociaż nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – Wiesz, to jest kwestia wiary. Na pewno mnóstwo wśród jasnowidzów szarlatanów, chociaż ja nie wykluczam tego, że niektórzy czarodzieje mogą być jasnowidzami bez… elfickich genów. Ale ilu z nich faktycznie je ma?

— Nie znam żadnego prawdziwego jasnowidza – odparł poważnie Isaac. – Chociaż uwierz mi, Lily, rozmawiałem z wieloma. Wierzę jedynie w przepowiednie mojej matki, chociaż nie we wszystkie. To jest bardzo delikatna sprawa z przepowiadaniem przyszłości. To wszystko zależy od interpretacji, a i żadna przepowiednia nie jest ostateczna, bo czarodzieje nauczyli się władać czasem i mogą zaburzyć jego delikatną strukturę.

— Powiedział facet, który cofnął się dzisiaj w czasie o cztery godziny – rzuciła z przekąsem Jo. – A ja ci powiem, Isaaku, że znam jedną osobę, która nie ma nic wspólnego z elfami, a jest jasnowidzem. Ty też ją znasz, Lily. Ale to nie jest…

— …istotne – dokończył Isaac. – Prawda jest taka, że prawdziwy jasnowidz – taki, który ma dar…

— …wewnętrzne oko…

—…musi pochodzić od elfów. U nich jest to umiejętność wrodzona, chociaż też muszą już trenować i pielęgnować. Czarodzieje – jeśli są w stanie przepowiedzieć coś prawdziwego – to muszą się znacznej większości jasnowidzenia nauczyć.

— Czy profesor Powell pochodzi od elfów? – rzuciła nagle Lily, wymawiając nazwisko swojej nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa. Isaac zmarszczył brwi, a Jo uśmiechnęła się do niej pobłażliwie:

— Czy Powell przewidziała kiedykolwiek coś prawdziwego?

Lily nie odpowiedziała. Pomimo tego, że w szkole przylgnął do nauczycielki pseudonim „Blagierka" Evansówna była kiedyś świadkiem jej transu. Miało to miejsce w zeszłym semestrze, kiedy została w pracowni by posprzątać, a wcześniej prowadziła telepatyczną rozmowę z Jo. Profesor Powell nakazała jej się strzec się „dziewczyny z hebanowymi włosami", która rzekomo miała zapędzić ją w jakiś kozi róg. Tego samego dnia Jo napadła na Lily, powiedziała jej, że są siostrami i zmodyfikowała jej pamięć. A kilka tygodni później okazało się, że dziewczęta wcale nie są spokrewnione i teoria Jo faktycznie była „kozim rogiem".

— Wiesz co, Lily? – odezwał się nagle Isaac, podrywając się na równe nogi. – Skoro zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o Przepowiedniach, to chciałbym ci coś pokazać. To będzie sypialnia mojej matki. No, chodź.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, chociaż Lily nie miała najmniejszej ochoty zwiedzać tego wielkiego domu w środku lasu, a już na pewno wchodzić do sypialni elfickiej matki Isaaka, która była praktycznie nieśmiertelna i miała nierówno pod sufitem.

— Nic ci się nie stanie – mruknęła z przekąsem Jo. – Nie będziemy mogli nawet udusić cię poduszką, bo ich tam nie ma.

Chociaż miało to zapewne uspokoić Lily, jedynie zasiało w jej sercu więcej wątpliwości. Brak poduszek? _Cudownie._ A już łudziła się, że to będzie na pewno zwykła sypialnia…

Shelby ulokowała swój salon na parterze, tuż obok kuchni i spiżarni. Dom miał jeszcze dwa piętra, poddasze i piwnicę, i chociaż prawdopodobnie nikt normalny przy takiej ilości pomieszczeń nie zdecydowałby się na sypianie pod ziemią, właśnie tam Shelby ulokowała swoją sypialnię.

Lily zeszła po spiralnych schodach za Isaakiem i przed Jo, czując coraz silniejszą woń kadzidła i tego silnego zioła, na którym parzona była narkotyczna herbatka. Na końcu schodów, w piwnicy, nikt nie kłopotał się nad utworzeniem korytarza – spiżarnie ulokowane zostały na parterze, tak że piwnicę w całości mogła zająć Shelby i jej zabawki.

Kobieta siedziała na końcu wielkiego pomieszczenia, u stropu sufitu, gdzie przyniosła sobie fotel bujany i z zamkniętymi oczami szydełkowała. Kiedy tak bujała się do tyłu i do przodu, ślady młodości zaczęły powoli ustępować z jej twarzy, i chociaż złudzenie to było bardzo ulotne, Lily przez parę chwil ujrzała kobietę, którą Shelby powinna być w swoim wieku – z lekkimi zmarszczkami, siwizną przy skroniach i dojrzałych rysach. Przez moment wydawało jej się, że oprócz robótki, Shelby i fotela bujanego w piwnicy nie ma niczego i nikogo – i wtedy przez moment przed nią pojawiła się iluzja lub też iluzja na chwilę zniknęła: wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się długie rzędy regałów pełne kryształowych kul.

Rozbłysk.

Kule zniknęły, ale regały pozostały.

Rozbłysk.

Kule zawisły w powietrzu, a regały pod nimi się rozpłynęły.

Rozbłysk.

Ciemność.

Rozbłysk.

Shelby otworzyła oczy. Skrzypienie fotela ustało, robótka upadła na podłogę, a rzędy regałów razem z przepowiedniami przestały przenikać powietrze. Lily otworzyła usta z niedowierzania. Dopiero teraz, kiedy jej otoczenie przestało przypominać stopklatkę z horroru, pojęła, jak wielka jest ta piwnica i ile przepowiedni się tu znajduje. Podeszła do najbliższego regału. Wielka, złota tabliczka z wygrawerowanymi monogramami J.P (czyżby Jo Prewett?) ciągnęła się przez całą długość regału, a kolejne półki wyrażały lata. Lily przełknęła ślinę. Półka najbardziej na lewo, podpisana 1976 świeciła pustką. W 1977 brakowało jednej kuli, a tuż obok znalazła dwie następne półki, obejmujące lata, które jeszcze nie nadeszły.

Spojrzała na następny regał, podpisany T.M (Trevor Monroe?). Przeszła kilka kroków dalej – I.M, T.W, V.D, A.R i… L.E.

— Od dłuższego czasu spodziewałam się twojej wizyty – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Shelby tuż przy jej uchu. Lily pisnęła. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy pani Monroe przemierzyła odległość z końca piwnicy i swojego bujanego fotela, aż do niej.

— Weź przepowiednię, kochanieńka – wskazała palcem na półkę zaopatrzoną tabliczką z rokiem 1977. – Możesz wziąć nawet dwie. Tylko nie ruszaj tych z sąsiednich półek, bo to się może… źle skończyć.

Lily wpatrywała się w matkę Isaaka jak sroka w gnat, czując z sekundy na sekundę coraz większą zgrozę. Shelby w tym czasie nachyliła się i spojrzała głęboko w jej oczy, o wiele za głęboko i o wiele zbyt przytłaczająco…

— Wystarczy, że patrzę w twoje oczy, a już widzę twoją przyszłość – powiedziała Shelby. Lily nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy po nią sięgnęła, ale sekundę później stała z przepowiednią w lewej dłoni. Zobaczyła, jak w oczach Shelby pojawiają się szerokie, nieistniejące wcześniej źrenice…

— Już wystarczy – odparła Jo, która pojawiła się obok niej równie bezszelestnie jak wcześniej Shelby. – Nie chcemy jej przecież wystraszyć. Wystawiła dłoń po przepowiednie Lily, patrząc na nią protekcjonalnie. – Lepiej jej nie stłucz. Daj, przechowam ci ją – Lily z wahaniem oddała Jo zaklętą kulę, trochę niepewna i trochę wdzięczna. – Przepowiednia odezwie się w odpowiedniej chwili, a jeśli ją potłuczesz to zrobi to o wiele szybciej niż to konieczne.

Jo schowała przepowiednię do swojej torby, a drugą ręką pociągnęła Lily w kierunku jednego z regałów, ustawionego najdalej pod ścianą i zupełnie już pustego. Według złotej tabliczki osobą, której zabrane przepowiednie dotoczyły, był T.M.R.

— Kim jest T.M.R? – szepnęła Lily, chociaż podświadomie czuła, że wcale nie chce znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Jo wzruszyła ramionami:

— Voldemort. Tak przypuszczam.

Lily mimowolnie zadrżała, słysząc to imię w ciemnej, cuchnącej kadzidłem piwnicy.

— Była jakaś przepowiednia o Voldemorcie? – szepnęła, rozglądając się po „sypialni". Shelby wyparowała, a Isaac stał kilka jardów dalej, przyglądając się regałowi z monogramem J.M.

— Było ich całkiem sporo – odrzekł, odwracając się w kierunku Lily. – Pierwsze pojawiły się jeszcze przed jego narodzinami. Moja matka przepowiedziała kilka z nich – wskazał palcem na pusty regał i wzruszył ramionami.

— Gdzie one teraz są? – spytała z niepokojem Lily.

— Pewnie w Departamencie – rzucił niedbale. – Albo i Czarny Pan sam się o nie upomniał.

Lily poczuła dreszcz na plecach i znajome drżenie wargi. Obawiała się, że to o wiele za wiele – że to, czego dowiedziała się dzisiejszej nocy przekracza jej pojęcie i przede wszystkim – że nigdy nie powinna się tego wszystkiego dowiadywać. To przeczucie było czymś więcej niż zwykłym niepokojem i trwogą – całe te elfickie misteria i sekrety Departamentu Tajemnic pewnie bardzo by ją interesowały, gdyby mogła zgłębić je na własną rękę, gdzieś w Hogwarcie, w bezpiecznych, starych murach. W domu Shelby obcowała z tajemnicą zbyt blisko i wydawało jej się, że nie jest to dla niej ani wskazane, ani bezpieczne.

Chciała wrócić już do zamku. Zobaczyła zbyt wiele.

— Och, a więc nie wiecie! – głos jej zadrżał. – Matka Isaaka przepowiedziała przyszłość i zamknęła ją w magicznej kulce, być może oddała ją szalonemu czarnoksiężnikowi, ale w sumie to wcale nie jest tego pewna i nie obchodzi jej, jak on tę wiedzę wykorzysta?! – poczuła, że łzy napływają jej do oczu – nie były to jednak łzy smutku, gniewu ani poruszenia, tylko łzy najczystszego, paraliżującego strachu.

— Wiesz, Lily… — zaczął miękko Isaac. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że jego wzrok wyraża podobne przytłoczenie i strach. – Jest kilka rzeczy, którym nie możemy zapobiec. Przepowiadanie przyszłości leży w naturze elfów. Muszą oni przekazać przepowiednię każdemu, kto ich odwiedzi… tak po prostu to działa – kiwnął na nią głową. – Nie pamiętasz już? Ledwo tu weszłaś, już sięgnęłaś po swoją przepowiednię – pewnie nawet nie zauważyłaś kiedy, co?

Lily pokręciła głową, nie wiedząc już, co ma na to odpowiedzieć.

— Chce wrócić do Hogwartu – powiedziała pusto. Isaac uśmiechnął się melancholijnie.

— Och, Lily, uwierz mi… nie chcę cię tutaj przetrzymywać. Ale nasza opowieść nie jest jeszcze skończona i dochodzę teraz do bardzo ważnego momentu, nie możemy…

— Opowiedzcie mi ją do końca w Hogwarcie! – uniosła się. – Nie wytrzymam ani sekundy dłużej w tym miejscu! Tu jest… — Łza pociekła jej po policzku. – To miejsce jest nawiedzone!

— Masz rację – wzruszył ramionami. – Czuję się równie paskudnie jak ty za każdym razem, jak tu wracam. Ale nie możemy teraz po prostu odejść.

Spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem i sięgnął po kryształową kulę z regału J.M., z roku 1972. Lily jęknęła. J.M jak Jilly Monroe. Tylko nie to! Nie zniesie kolejnej historii o tragicznej przepowiedni, o duchach i nieszczęśliwych zdarzeniach, z którymi mieli coś wspólnego jej znajomi.

— Wracajmy na górę, Isaac – poprosiła również Jo. – Lily nie może znieść aury tego miejsca, i nic dziwnego. Uspokoi się jak tylko wrócimy do bawialni.

— Nie uspokoję się, dopóki nie wrócę do Hogwartu! – zaprotestowała. Isaac zignorował tę uwagę i potaknął, zabierając przepowiednię Jilly na schody.

— Żebyś trochę doszła do siebie, Jo opowie ci dalszy ciąg historii, dobrze? – rzucił przez ramię. – Przemianę, Jo. Tuż przed śmiercią Jilly. Dopiero, kiedy rozpocznie się przesiew nas wszystkich, zapoznamy cię z treścią przepowiedni – bo niestety, ona może dotyczyć wkrótce również i ciebie, droga Lily.

* * *

 **Brighton, 1970**

 **U** Prewettów tego dnia roiło się od młodzieży. Rodzeństwo Walkerów, Monroe'ów i siostry Ellison – a właściwie to tylko jedna z nich, bo Jude i Silena dość szybko musiały sobie pójść – a także Mary McDonald i Jo, od samego rana zabawiali się na poddaszu rezydencji Prewettów. Oprócz zabaw typowych dla społeczeństwa w przedziale wiekowym od dziesięciu do piętnastu lat, takich jak tańce, śmieszne, grupowe gry i wymiana plotek, umilali oni sobie czas na swój osobliwy sposób – warząc czarnomagiczne eliksiry, eksperymentując z tojadem, a także grzebiąc w zaklętych starych przedmiotach pana Ignatiusa, które ten składował na strychu.

— Hej, Jilly! – syknął czternastoletni dryblas z łobuzerskimi iskierkami w oczach, Anthony Walker. – Masz coś na bluzce!

Dziewczyna pisnęła, kiedy chłopak wypuścił jej pod koszulkę wielkiego pająka, trzymanego przez Ignatiusa w wielkim, magicznym słoiku. Tony, Mary i Jo zachichotali.

— To nie jest zabawne, Tony – zrugała go Prim, po czym podeszła do Jilly i pomogła jej uporać się z pająkiem pełzającym jej po plecach. – Czy nie uważasz, że jesteś trochę za stary na takie zabawy?

Tony Walker, chociaż był rówieśnikiem Isaaka i Prim, zdecydowanie lepiej czuł się w towarzystwie młodszych o dwa lata Jo i Jilly, a nawet całkiem przepadał za najmłodszą z towarzystwa Mary. Szczególna więź łączyła go z młodszą siostrą Isaaka, która posiadała usposobienie niezwykle do niego zbliżone. Zarówno bowiem Tony, jak i Jilly, byli nieokrzesani, porywczy i niewychowani, a ich zachowanie czasem nie zasługiwało na miano inne niż szaleństwo. Podobnym, lecz może nieco bardziej poważnym afektem, pałali do siebie Isaac i Prim. Parą byli praktycznie od piaskownicy, ale dopiero przyjaciele w Durmstrangu zaczęli nazywać ich relację związkiem, jakimś partnerstwem. Sztywny i nieprzyjazny Isaac jedynie względem Prim okazywał oblicze bardziej serdeczne i uczuciowe, pragnął przychylić swojej ukochanej nieba, a chociaż panienka Ellison bardzo często wątpiła w jego miłość, prawie każdy, kto znał Isaaca wiedział, że dla niego słońce wschodzi i zachodzi na ślicznej główce dziewczyny, a cały środek dnia nie ma znaczenia, jeśli jej nie ma w pobliżu.

Siedmioosobowa paczka przyjaciół w przeciągu pięciu lat od swojego powstania, podzieliła się więc na dwa podzespoły, dobrane niekoniecznie wiekiem, ale raczej obejściem. Racjonalni, powściągliwi i diabelnie inteligentni Dean, Prim i Isaac często widziani byli z Mary, podczas gdy emocjonalni, dzicy i nierozważni Tony, Jilly i Jo nie tyle, co przebywali razem, ale i spajali całe towarzystwo, wzbudzając u drugiego podzespołu troskę na tyle głęboką, iż uniemożliwiającą zupełny rozpad paczki. Isaac i Dean czuli się odpowiedzialni za swoje młodsze rodzeństwo, a Jo wzbudzała litość u Prim, jedynej w tej paczce, która zachowała jeszcze czystość serca.

Wszyscy – prócz Mary i Deana– uczęszczali do Durmstrangu, gdzie nauczyciele nazwali ich całkiem rezolutnie Spadochroniarzami – często bowiem pakowali się w jakieś tarapaty, zostawali zawieszeni, wyjeżdżali na wymiany i gubili się pomiędzy kolejnymi klasami. Mimo że wszyscy posiadali własne dary i ogromną moc magiczną, w swoim natłoku konspiracyjnych zajęć często spychali naukę wykładaną w klasach na dalszy plan, a sami zajmowali się zagłębianiem magii nadprogramowej, czarnomagicznej i niebezpiecznej.

Mimo tego, że mijali się codziennie miliony razy na korytarzach w szkole, a w wakacje zamknięci byli na jednej, ciasnej ulicy Elves Close, bardzo rzadko spotykali się w pełnym, siedmioosobowym składzie, a kiedy już udawało im się zgromadzić, zawsze było to wielkie święto, nazywane przez nich sabatem. Sabat tego popołudnia, w lipcu siedemdziesiątego roku, był jednym z ostatnich, jakie odbyły się w pełnym składzie. Potem co prawda ustalono, że banda spotykać się będzie w każdego Sylwestra, to jednak kolejni Spadochroniarze kończyli marnie – ginęli, zostawali odsyłani na antypody albo tracili zmysły – a to znacznie utrudniało zachowanie zasady pełności sabatu.

Jilly, po tym jak uporała się z pająkiem i wyrównała rachunki z Tonym (nałożyła mu na policzki starą, obślizgłą maź, która szczypała go jak sól w oku), została rzucona prosto na parapet okienny, i chociaż nic jej się nie stało, spotkanie z oknem miało mieć wielkie znaczenie tego wieczora.

— Isaac? – zwróciła się brata, chichocząc pod oknem. – Chodź coś zobaczyć.

Chociaż zaproszenie skierowane było wyłącznie do Isaaka, natychmiast podbiegła do niej Jo, Mary i Tony, i jeśli dwójka ostatnich podzieliła rozbawienie Jilly, co do sytuacji za oknem, to Jo mina wyraźnie zrzedła.

Okno na poddaszu wychodziło na bramę rezydencji Prewettów i znaczną część podwórka, zdominowaną przez krzaki białych róż. Pomiędzy jednym a drugim ich rzędem stał ojciec Isaaka Jilly, a naprzeciwko niego – wyraźnie wzburzony pan Prewett.

— Czy oni wyciągają różdżki? – zapytała Jilly, śmiejąc się pod nosem z zatroskanych min jej brata i Jo. Dała przyjaciółce kuksańca, ale nie udało jej się w ten sposób poprawić jej humoru. – Słodki Merlinie! Oni będą się pojedynkować!

— Dean – odezwał się cienkim głosem Isaac. – Musisz iść ich rozdzielić. To nie wygląda dobrze.

Dean Walker jako jedyny z grupy był upoważniony do używania magii w wakacje, chociaż nie skończył jeszcze nawet szesnastu lat. Uczył się magii w domu, pod nadzorem swojej ciotki, i w związku z tym nie obejmował go zakaz na czarowanie poza szkołą. Chłopak łypnął na Isaaka z rozbawieniem, po czym doczołgał się do okna i zagwizdał:

— No, no. Powiedziałbym, że zaraz polecą _Avady_.

Twarz Jo poszerzała, a Jilly roześmiała się ponownie.

— On ma rację, Dean – poparła Isaaka Prim. – Ktoś musi między nimi stanąć.

— Niech wyrównują rachunki na własną rękę – prychnął Walker. – Jestem ciekawy, czym stary Prewett tak rozsierdził twojego ojca, Isaac.

— Myślisz, że tata miał może romans z panią Lukrecją? – roześmiała się Jilly i udała, że wymiotuje. Tony również się roześmiał.

— Czy tak mogło być, Isaac? – zapytała Jo, biorąc podejrzenie przyjaciółki jak najpoważniej. Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

— Oczywiście, że nie, Jo. Idę na dół – zadeklarował się. – Ktoś musi przemówić im do rozsądku. Prim, przypilnuj dzieciaki, żeby nie wychodziły.

— Odbiło ci do reszty? – prychnęła Mary. – Chcę zobaczyć pojedynek z bliska.

Oczy Jilly rozbłysły na samą myśl o tym.

— Idę z tobą, braciszku.

Powiedziawszy to, odwróciła się od okna w kierunku schodów i wyminęła Isaaca, chichocząc wściekle. Brat złapał ją za ramię.

— Wykluczone, Jilly. Zostajesz u góry, i nawet się nie wykłóc…

Korzystając z nieuwagi Isaaka, schodów dopadli już Tony i Mary, a za nimi poruszona Jo i lekko rozbawiony Dean. Prim odwróciła się na pięcie.

— Zwariowaliście?! Tony, zatrzymaj ich!

Tony jednak ani nie zatrzymał towarzystwa ani sam nie zawrócił na strych. Nim Jilly zdołała wyszarpać się Isaakowi, zaciekawiona grupa zbiegła już na sam dół. Isaac spojrzał z rozpaczą na Prim.

— Lepiej już tam chodźmy – powiedziała łagodnie. – Jilly zaraz dostanie nerwicy, jeśli jej nie puścisz.

Isaac westchnął ciężko i pozwolił siostrze ruszyć przodem, a sam popędził po schodach tuż za nią. Prim zamknęła ich orszak. Na dole czekała już na nich blada jak ściana Jo.

— Wszyscy zeszli do sutereny – powiedziała drżącym głosem. – Isaac, twój ojciec ma jakiś dziwny przedmiot…

Monroe wyminął ją bez słowa i zbiegł ze schodów do podziemia. Suterena Prewettów mieściła się tuż pod werandą, z okienkami u stropu sufitu wychodzącymi na zewnątrz. Jedna z szyb była wybita, w ten sposób, że siedząca Tony'emu na barana Mary mogła patrzeć dokładnie, co dzieje się na zewnątrz.

— W porządku, siedźcie tutaj – zgodził się Isaac, po czym bezceremonialnie chwycił Deana za ramiona i wypchnął przez schody na parter. Prim ruszyła za nimi.

— Wystarczy jeśli wytrącisz im różdżki _Expelliarmusem –_ warknął, otwierając drzwi od tylnego wejścia w kuchni. Ledwie wypadł z Deanem na tyły ogrodu Prewettów, już dopadł go wściekły okrzyk Prim:

— Cholera jasna, Jilly!

Isaac usłyszał jeszcze trzask zatrzaskiwanych drzwi frontowych i zaklął na cały głos. Czemu ta dziewczyna zawsze musiała wszędzie się pchać?

Pognał do przodu, zostawiając Deana, Prim i chowającą się za nimi Jo w tyle. Jilly, Tony i Mary usiedli sobie na najwyższym stopniu schodów na werandę, śmieli się i pokazywali palcami na pojedynkujących czarodziejów. Isaac wrzasnął na całe gardło:

— OJCZE! PANIE PREWETT!

Ignatius zrobił unik przed grotem zaklęcia Trevora i odwrócił się w stronę Isaaka. Ruchem dłoni nakazał mu jak najszybciej wracać do domu. Twarz mu pobladła, kiedy zobaczył śmiejącą się na jego schodach Jilly, a niemal zemdlał, gdy Prim, Dean i jego córka pojawili się z drugiej strony ogrodu. Zawahał się on z rzuceniem zaklęcia na Trevora o moment za długo, bo ten zdołał zauważyć, kto pojawił się w ogrodzie. Na twarz wkradł mu się straszliwy wyraz triumfu.

— Co ja tu widzę – roześmiał się Trevor, nagle opuszczając różdżkę. – Córuchna wyszła do tatusia!

Uniósł on owy dziwny przedmiot, o którym mówiła Jo – a był to staroświecki, raczej nieładny medalion z długim, srebrnym łańcuchem i wzorem ze szmaragdów. Ignatius otworzył usta i rzucił się na sąsiada i medalion, wrzeszcząc coś po rosyjsku.

Ziemią wstrząsnął nagły wybuch, wokół rozniosła się magiczna, dusząca mgła, a przerażający promień światła rozszerzył się na całą długość ogrodu Prewettów. Wszystkie białe róże pani Lukrecji opadły z krzewów, zwęglone i martwe.

* * *

— **M** edalion wyciekł czy po prostu Trevor trochę przesadził z zaklęciem na Jo? – spytała Lily tonem nieco bardziej zrelaksowanym, kiedy już usiadła na wygodnym fotelu przed kominkiem i poczuła się trochę lepiej.

Musiała przyznać rację Jo – jej napad paniki i chęć ucieczki z domu matki Isaaka natychmiast ustał, kiedy tylko wróciła na parter. Albo więc w sypialni Shelby panowała naprawdę niegościnna i złowieszcza atmosfera, albo też w jej kominku, narkotycznej herbatce i ciastkach było coś uzależniającego.

Oderwanie się od atmosfery niesamowitości i obcowania z jakąś niepojętą dla ludzkości tajemnicą, którą nasiąknęła cała sala przepowiedni, wpłynęła na nastawienie Lily bardzo pozytywnie, dlatego też z chęcią i zainteresowaniem dopytywała o dalsze koleje losu swoich znajomych. Przemiana całej siódemki w Zmiennych nie zrobiła na niej najmniejszego wrażenia, ale nie dlatego, że zdołała zobojętnieć na ludzką krzywdę i niegodziwość po kilku godzinach zapoznawania się z sylwetkami Trevora Monroe, państwa Prewett czy też Shelby. Na samym początku, odkąd tylko w opowieści padło słowo: medalion, już przeczuwała, że zdarzy się jakaś tragedia z nim w roli głównej, inaczej przecież ani Isaac, ani Jo nie byliby do tego stopnia opętani chęcią zdobycia tego przedmiotu i zmiecenia go z powierzchni ziemi. Również potem, kiedy Trevor poprzysiągł Ignatiusowi zemstę, Lily wyczuła, że wymierzy on ją w Jo. To było typowe zagranie czarnych charakterów.

Jo uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

― Myślę, że Trevor szykował na mnie coś mocnego, ale ostatecznie lekko mu to nie wyszło, dlatego zaklęciem oberwaliśmy wszyscy.

― To popołudnie zmieniło całe moje życie – pokiwał głową Isaac. – Wiesz, Lily… czasem zastanawiam się, co bym ze sobą zrobił, gdybym nigdy nie musiał użerać się z moim ojcem, biegać za jego czarnomagicznymi zabawkami i odpowiadać za jego występki. Myślę, że upadłbym wtedy znacznie niżej.

Lily uniosła do góry jedną brew, bo ta konkluzja była nieco paradoksalna. Jo potaknęła.

― Chociaż Trevor zgotował nam niezłe piekło na ziemi, to wydaje mi się, że uratował przy okazji nasze dusze przed kompletnym zatraceniem – zaśmiała się bez humoru. – Gdyby nie jego bezwzględność i szaleństwo, i gdyby nie to, co nam zrobił… wydaje mi się, że poszlibyśmy wszyscy jego śladem. Przed tymi… _wydarzeniami_ wszyscy byliśmy na tej samej drodze – grzebaliśmy zbyt głęboko w czarnej magii (chociaż tego nie żałuję), nasza ciekawość zaczynała przekraczać granicę rozsądku, pojęcia czy etyki. Byliśmy skazani na własne towarzystwo i każdy z nas działał negatywnie na tego drugiego. Gdyby nie Trevor… gdyby nie śmierć Jilly… i gdyby nie ta przepowiednia… ― Jo spojrzała na szybę kominka, jakby w ten sposób chciała zakończyć swoje refleksje – wizją ognia. Piekielnego ognia.

― Gdyby nie przyszło nam tak szybko dojrzeć, na pewno bylibyśmy teraz oprawcami, a nie na odwrót – pokiwał głową Isaac i odwrócił się w stronę Lily. Dziewczyna wiedziała już, co zaraz nastąpi. – Jo zaczęła mówić o…

― Ale ja w dalszym ciągu tego nie rozumiem! – przerwała, bo chociaż czuła się już znacznie lepiej, wolała nie wracać tak szybko do nieszczęsnego tematu przepowiedni. – Czy wasz ojciec nie mógł zdjąć z was klątwy Patronatu? Skoro miał medalion i mógł go kontrolować, a sami twierdzicie, że wystarczy jedynie tyle…

― Tobie cały czas wydaje się, że mój ojciec jest w gruncie rzeczy człowiekiem – przerwał jej Isaac, kręcąc głową. – I doskonale cię rozumiem, bo przez większą część życia również w to wierzyłem. Ale mój ojciec nie ma człowieczeństwa. Nie zna zahamowań, honoru ani przyzwoitości. Jest jedynie marionetką w rękach Czarnego Pana i ofiarą swojej chorej ambicji. Ten człowiek śmiał się z podobnego obrotu sytuacji. Zachwyciła go wizja posiadania nas jako swoich niewolników, nawet mimo tego, że ja i Jilly byliśmy jego dziećmi. A poza tym – bo to wszystko sprowadza się do tej najbardziej przerażającej rzeczy – Czarny Pan zabronił mu uwalniać z Patronatu kogokolwiek z naszej siódemki.

Lily poczuła gęsią skórkę na ramionach.

― Dlaczego Sam-Wiesz-Kto zabronił twojemu ojcu zniesienia klątwy z małych dzieci? – spytała cicho, głosem poruszonym i cienkim. Isaac spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i podniósł przed sobie kryształową kulę, tę, którą zabrał z regału J.M. Z regału Jilly Monroe.

― Powstała przepowiednia, którą on osobiście odebrał od jakiegoś półelfa... być może nawet od mojej matki, chociaż wydaje mi się, że Przepowiednia Siedmiu była autorstwa jej siostry, Brooke I. Wyobraź sobie, że przewidziała ona, iż do Patronatu Monroe'a wstąpi siedmioro „niedorosłych".

Lily kiwnęła głową. Zdecydowanie wolałaby nie poznać żadnego przykładu przepowiedni, która faktycznie się sprawdziła.

― A jakie znaczenie ta przepowiednia miała dla Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? – zapytała. – Dlaczego została ona przeznaczona na jego nazwisko?

Jo uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

― Bo mówiła o jego kresie.

Lily opadła głośno na oparcie fotela. Wpatrywała się w małą, ciemną kulkę w rękach Isaaka, jakby nie dowierzała, że drzemie w niej taka tajemnica, że ma ona tak wielkie znaczenie dla całego społeczeństwa czarodziejów.

Przepowiednia określiła dokładnie upadek Voldemorta! To była pierwsza dobra wiadomość, jaką usłyszała, odkąd przekroczyła próg tego domu! Spojrzała na twarze Jo i Isaaka. Owszem, zdążyła się już zauważyć, że ci dwoje nieszczególnie stronią od czarnej strony mocy i chyba nie należą do największych fanów Dumbledore'a, mugolaków i pokoju na świecie. I owszem, ich poglądy w niektórych momentach zupełnie pokrywały się z przekonaniami Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać, a oni sami nazywali go Czarnym Panem, tak jak zwykli Śmierciożercy. Jednak kiedy zaczęli rozwodzić się nad zadaną im krzywdą, nad swoim utrapieniem i nędznym losem, zdawało jej się, że o ciemne plamy w swoim życiorysie częściowo obwiniają również Voldemorta. Czy zapowiedź jego upadku nie powinna ich cieszyć?

― Czyli ktoś z patronatu ojca Isaaka zada Voldemortowi ostateczny cios? – spytała najbardziej entuzjastycznym tonem, na jaki było ją stać. Jo skrzywiła się mimowolnie, a Isaac sposępniał.

― Tak – potwierdził. – O to mniej więcej tam chodzi. Przepowiednia mówi o kresie, który pojawi się z Siedmiu.

― Właściwie to to proroctwo, jak wszystkie inne przepowiednie, jest strasznie Są chaotycznie sformułowane… - wtrąciła Jo. – Miało pojawić się siedmioro niedorosłych nowicjuszy w Patronacie Monroe' – to przynajmniej była preambuła całego elfickiego poematu. Potem zaczęły się opowieści o jakiś tam żywotach i rozterkach Czarnego Pana, a dopiero w ostatniej zwrotce napomniano cokolwiek o jego końcu. W każdym razie, przyjść on miał ze strony jakiegoś mieszańca.

― Mieszańca czyli ze strony półelfa albo półwili? – domyśliła się Lily, bo pamiętała jeszcze, jak Isaac i Jo narzekali na nadużywali tego określenia w stosunku do innych gatunków.

― No niekoniecznie – wzruszyła ramionami. – Tam nie powiedziano wprost: _mieszaniec,_ tylko użyto elfickiego słowa, które oznaczało hybrydę, skrzyżowanie czegoś, a potem dodano jeszcze określnie: przeklęty. Czarny Pan dodał dwa do dwóch, połączył początek przepowiedni z jej zakończeniem i wysnuł teorię, co do tego, że kres przyniesie mu jakiś nowicjusz w Patronacie, ktoś z Siedmiorga niedorosłych. Kilka tygodni po wygłoszeniu tej przepowiedni zdarzył się incydent z przemienieniem naszej paczki.

Jo umilkła i spojrzała ze zmęczeniem na Isaaka. To był pierwszy raz w ciągu tej nocy, kiedy jej wigor zaczął lekko podupadać. Lily zamknęła oczy. Starała się poukładać nowe wiadomości w sensowną całość i poszerzyć je o tę wiedzę, którą zdobyła już wcześniej. Zawahała się chwilę, po czym spytała półszeptem:

― Czyli… to wy zostaliście tą siódemką z przepowiedni? To wy przyniesiecie kres Voldemortowi?

― To może mieć znaczenie metaforyczne albo zostać jedynie tak przesadnie wzniośle nazwane – wtrącił Isaac, chociaż jego ton mówił co innego. – A poza tym, szóstką.

Lily otworzyła oczy.

― Jak to: szóstką? Ty – to raz, Jo – to dwa, twoja siostra – to trzy, Walkerowie – to cztery i pięć, twoja dziewczyna – to sześć, no i Mary – to siedem.

― To… - Isaac zarumienił się wściekle przy wymienieniu numeru „sześć". – To nie do końca tak… i nie po kolei…

― Mary nie jest w naszej drużynie marzeń – odpowiedziała jej krótko Jo. – Pamiętasz jak zapytałaś o panią Nass? Dlaczego nie jest taka jak Shelby?

Lily potaknęła, chociaż miała wrażenie, że to pytanie zadała już wieki temu.

― No więc w przepowiedni jest mowa o Siedmiu, a jednak… przypadku Mary transformacja się nie dokonała. To znaczy – z początku była ona jedną z nas, ale kiedy tylko jej matka odebrała ją od ojca z Brighton i odkryła, co się wydarzyło… Mary wykluczono w Patronatu.

Evansówna wybałuszyła oczy.

― Czy Voldemort przypadkiem tego właśnie Trevorowi nie zabronił?

― No tak… ale Trevor chyba nie miał w ogóle nic do gadania. Wiem tylko tyle, że pani Nass dostała furii, kiedy odkryła całe to zamieszanie. Już nigdy więcej nie spotkaliśmy się z Mary – no, nie licząc kilku wpadnięć na siebie na zjazdach rodzinnych czy kotylionach – w każdym razie Mary już nigdy nie przyjechała do Brighton. Natomiast pani Nass utraciła całą swoją półelifcką aurę, a także urok wili, co oznacza w praktyce, że przestała być niemalże nieśmiertelna, wyrzekła się daru jasnowidzenia i nie utraciła wiele innych umiejętności typowych jedynie dla elfów – jak chociażby biegła znajomość prastarej magii. Ale nie wiem nic więcej na ten temat. Mary nie chce z nami rozmawiać i ma teraz nowe towarzystwo – chociażby tą całą kuzynkę Deana, panienką Marceau.

Lily poczuła się jak kopnięta prądem po raz kolejny dzisiejszej nocy.

― Serenę Marceu? Ona jest kuzynką waszych Walkerów?

― Właściwie to oni nie mają nazwiska – wtrącił się Isaac. – Nazywamy ich Walkerami ze względów praktycznych, tak samo jak moją matkę niekiedy nazywają „Ilsuri". Ród Ilsurich to francuska linia elfów, z kolei ród Walkerów – brytyjska.

― To nieistotne – machnęła ręką. – Po prostu… ― westchnęła głęboko. – Magiczny świat jest strasznie mały. W jaki sposób ten cały „Siódmy" miał zniszczyć Voldemorta? – zmieniła temat, chcąc zająć myśli sprawami innymi niż Serena, Mary i ich koligacje z elfami i Jamesem (jak to możliwe, że był on powiązany z całym tym bałaganem?!).

― Konstruując jakąś broń – odpowiedział Isaac rzeczowo. Lily zmarszczyła czoło.

― Broń?

― Ta osoba – którą on nazwał „zdrajcą", bo uznał, że będzie wychodzić z jego szeregów – miała skonstruować jakąś broń przeciw niemu... stanąć po drugiej stronie jego własnej potęgi, sięgnąć po magię, jaka nie jest mu znana... proroctwa nie są co do tego spójne.

― W każdym razie Czarny Pan wolał wiedzieć, kto mu zagraża... – wtrąciła się Jo. – Postanowił przeciągnąć nas na swoją stronę – przyjrzeć się rodzajowi magii, którą dysponujemy i której ponoć on nie posiada, uzależnić nas od siebie i - w razie konieczności - unicestwić. Wolał wiedzieć, z czym przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć, bo lepszy stary, poznany wróg niż nowy i zgoła nieokiełznany, nie uważasz?

Lily nie odezwała się, bo właściwie to wcale nie dostrzegała sensu podobnego postępowania. Najwyraźniej trzeba osiągnąć jakiś poziom w niecności, żeby rozumieć poszczególne punkty złowieszczych planów.

― I udało mu się przejąć was... wszystkich? Całą… szóstkę?

― Owszem – uśmiechnął się Isaac. – Chociaż z początku nie chcieliśmy dać się mu tak łatwo. Pierwsza uległa Jilly – ale właściwie to wcale nie przeszła ona na jego stronę. Pozwoliła nazwać się Pierwszą i wytatuować sobie Znak, ale tak naprawdę nie działała po stronie Śmierciożerców. Zależało jej tylko na jednym: na wykradnięciu medalionu i zniszczeniu go, po to, żeby cały Patronat, który nas wiązał, został zniszczony. I muszę przyznać, udało jej się dokonać tego dość szybko. Szkoda tylko, że poniosła za to tak wielkie konsekwencje…

* * *

 **Ostatni dzień wakacji 1973, Brighton**

— **J** illy! – wrzasnął Trevor, podnosząc pięść nad głowę swojej piętnastoletniej córki. – Coś ty zrobiła, głupia dziewczyno?!

Jilly zrobiła unik przed ciosem ojca, śmiejąc się z niego tym samym osobliwym, pustym chichotem, jaki towarzyszył jej ponad trzy lata temu na schodach werandy Prewettów, tuż przed tym, jak została przemieniona. Śmiech ten odziedziczyła po swojej matce, chociaż wychodząc z jej młodzieńczych ust nie miał jeszcze tego wyrodnego, trwożnego wydźwięku.

― Nie denerwuj się tak bardzo, tatusiu! – parsknęła, kiedy ojciec złapał ją za kaptur bluzy i szarpnął do góry. – Byłam grzeczna!

― Dobrze wiem, że to twoja sprawka, parszywa jędzo – splunął jej na twarz. Jego wargi drżały, a na całym ciele pojawiły się ciemnoczerwone plamy gniewu. Szarpnął Jilly mocniej, tak, że musiała stanąć na palce, by złapać oddech. – Jeśli tobie i twoim koleżkom wydawało się, że możecie zniknąć z medalionem i sprofanować go w nędznej szkółce Ignatiusa Prewetta, a ja i Czarny Pan tego nie zauważymy…

― Medalion zniknął? – pisnęła, krztusząc się i z braku powietrza, i ze śmiechu. – Co za… _stra… tra… ta!_

Trevor puścił jej kaptur, a dziewczyna upadła jak szmaciana lalka prosto na korzeń starego drzewa, wychodzącego z lasku tuż za posesją Monroe'ów. Odetchnęła głęboko i przeturlała się o kilka jardów, najwyraźniej łudząc się, że jeśli ucieknie do lasu, to uda jej się zgubić szalonego ojca.

W oczach Trevora lśnił szał, obsesja i ślad odurzenia po opium, które zaczął brać kilka lat temu, a teraz zupełnie już zatracił się w swoim uzależnieniu. Złapał on pobliski kamień i cisnął prosto w brzuch tarzającej się na ziemi dziewczyny, klnąc na nią po rosyjsku i w jakimś innym, słowiańskim języku. Jilly przymknęła oczy i otworzyła szeroko usta. Cios odebrał jej dech.

― Ukatrupię cię, durna krowo, przysięgam, że to zrobię!

Cisnął kolejnym głazem, który przeleciał tuż obok głowy Jilly. Na chwilę przestała się ona dziko uśmiechać, chociaż nieokrzesane iskierki płonęły w jej oczach, tak jakby sama została zamroczona narkotykami.

― To już słyszałam – syknęła, łapiąc się za brzuch. – Mówisz tak niemal codziennie.

Trevor zamachnął się i kopnął ją w skulone plecy, a Jilly wygięła się z bólu w drugą stronę.

― Wstydzę się przed Czarnym Panem za taką córkę – splunął. – Czasem wydaje mi się, że twoja zdzirowata matka zdradzała mnie z samym szatanem, kiedy ty przyszłaś na świat!

Z każdym słowem kopał córkę w inne miejsce, a śmiech Jilly robił się coraz mniej przekorny, a coraz bardziej pusty, zrozpaczony i nerwowy. Nie płakała jednak, bowiem od lat dzieciństwa nie zmienił się jej stosunek do znoszenia bólu. Jej łzy zdawały się przeniknąć do oczu Trevora, jednak nie nosiły w sobie jej bólu ani przerażenia, a jedynie zimną furię i obłęd ojca.

― OJCZE! Ojcze, opanuj się! – wrzasnął jakiś głos za plecami Trevora. Chwilę później młodzieńcze, silne dłonie złapały go w pasie i odciągnęły od zakrwawionego ciała Jilly. – Ona nic nie ukradła, do cholery! Uspokój się!

Trevor zamachnął się i powalił Isaaka jednym uderzeniem w twarz. Stróżka gęstej, brunatnej krwi pociekła mu z nosa.

― I nawet ty, Isaaku – syknął mężczyzna nieludzkim tonem. – Mój jedyny syn… moja jedyna pociecha na tym świecie… i ty jesteś przeciwko mnie!

Isaac wyciągnął różdżkę zza pazuchy. Dopiero za kilka miesięcy kończył siedemnaście lat, jednak w obecnych okolicznościach wydalenie ze szkoły było jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

― Odsuń się od niej – powiedział twardo. Krew kapała mu prosto na cholewkę buta. Trevor roześmiał się szaleńczo i jednym szarpnięciem podniósł Jilly z ziemi. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła po raz pierwszy od początku zadawanych przez niego ciosów – dopiero jego bezpośredni dotyk zdawał się zadawać jej ból – palić do żywego, zwęglać skórę cal po calu, jak uścisk samego Złego.

― To to go masz, czyż nie, Isaaku? – warknął i pociągnął córkę za włosy. – Ta sekutnica ukradła medalion, ale to ty go przechowujesz… wiedziałeś, że nie można jej zaufać… że ona go splugawi… _oddaj mi go._

Isaac łypnął na niego spode łba.

― Ojcze...

— ODDAJ GO W TEJ CHWILI! – ryknął, a Jilly wrzasnęła, kiedy grot jego zaklęcia wypalił jej dziurę obok nosa. Trevor wziął głęboki oddech i przytknął różdżkę do jej głowy. – Jeśli nie oddasz mi medalionu, skręcę jej kark – powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie, wpatrując się w syna z zimną furią. Jilly roześmiała się bałamutnie, tym swoim głośnym, dziewczęcym, naiwnym chichotem, i chociaż chciała w ten sposób sprawiać, by groźba ojca wydała się niemożliwa i niedorzeczna, Isaac sposępniał.

― To twoja córka – powiedział cicho. – To twoje dziecko…

― Masz ostatnią szansę – przerwał mu Trevor. Teraz również i jemu krew ciekła z nosa – i z uszu – chociaż nie doznał żadnego urazu. – Liczę do trzech. RAZ!

― Ojcze…

― DWA! – Jilly zamknęła oczy. – T…

― Już dobrze! – krzyknął Isaac, wyjmując medalion z kieszeni. – Zostaw ją w spokoju.

Siostra spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, chociaż teraz, kiedy jej twarz była cała we krwi i brudzie, utraciło to najmniejszą moc przekazu. Oczy Trevora rozbłysły dziko na widok swojej własności. Spojrzał z dumą na Isaaka, ale…

Ale wcale nie wyciągnął dłoni po medalion.

— Od dawna o tym marzyłem, zepsuta dziewucho.

Oczy Jilly urosły do rozmiarów pięści, zabrało jej dech, a ciało całe zesztywniało, kiedy Trevor szarpnął ją za kark z całej siły, a dźwięk łamanych kości zawisł w gęstym, duszącym powietrzu, przepełnionym ostatnim tchnieniem tej nieokrzesanej, żywiołowej dziewczynki.

* * *

 **W tym samym czasie, Hogwart, gdzie** **ś w Szkocji**

 **E** mmelina pomyślała, że powinna jak najszybciej wrócić do łóżka, bo niedobór snu wyraźnie zaczynał dawać jej się we znaki. Prawie przez całą noc nie zmrużyła oka, bezustannie przejmując się Chase'em, Eliksirem Miłosnym, Chase'em, swoją nadwyżką kilogramów, Chase'em… Postanowiła więc wstać wyjątkowo wcześniej i iść pobiegać dookoła zamku – nie dość, że dzięki temu spali trochę kalorii, to jeszcze dotleni mózg, sprowokuje go do pracy i być może wynajdzie magiczne rozwiązanie wszystkich swoich problemów. Ale teraz doszedł do nich jeszcze jeden: najwyraźniej rozwijająca się u niej choroba nerwowa.

— Cześć, Emmelino! – przywitała się z nią serdecznie Bree Angelo, która razem z Remusem siedziała na sofie pod kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów, śmiejąc się, gawędząc i (chyba) flirtując.

To musiał być sen.

— Eee… no cześć – przywitała się, schodząc ze schodów z dormitoriów krokiem przypominającym bieg mumii. Remus aż wstał, żeby się z nią przywitać. Jego twarz błyszczała wyrazem tak u niego rzadkim, że aż wyglądającym nienaturalnie – wyrazem szczęścia i zadowolenia.

 _Ciekawe, ciekawe…_

— Jak wam minął ten… cudowny poranek? – zapytała, wskazując na okno, za którym gęsta mgła przysłaniała szare niebo, słońce i zlodowaciałą, bezśnieżną ziemię.

— Bardzo miło – uśmiechnął się Remus, zerkając mimowolnie na Bree. Ta poderwała się z kanapy i otrzepała elegancko swoją mundurkową spódniczkę.

— Robi się późno – stwierdziła błyskotliwie. – Może przyniosę dla nas coś do zjedzenia? Co ty na to, Emmelino?

Emma zamrugała bez zrozumienia.

— Yyy… nie – powiedziała dość niegrzecznie, ale była zbyt skonsternowana i zmęczona, żeby skleić zdanie brzmiące bardziej sympatycznie.

— Jak byś mogła to przynieś dla mnie kakao i chleb z serem – poprosił Bree Remus. – I wracaj szybko!

Dziewczyna roześmiała się i zniknęła za dziurą w portrecie. Jej dobry nastrój niemal przytłaczał powietrze.

— Co to miało znaczyć? – spytała Emmelina, natychmiast po tym, jak nabrała pewności, że Bree nie zawróci. – Od kiedy kręcisz z kuzynką Marleny?

— Nie kręcę z kuzynką Marleny – zaprotestował Remus, co zabrzmiało niemal tak, jakby poczuł się tym dotknięty. Emmelina uniosła prawą brew i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

— Widziałam co innego.

Remus roześmiał się i wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał się w ten sposób usprawiedliwić. Emma dawno nie widziała tego łobuzerskiego – niemal huncwockiego! – błysku w jego oku.

 _No, ładnie._

— Ale poważnie – uniósł ręce do góry. – Nie kręcę z Bree. Po prostu… musieliśmy nadrobić parę ładnych lat.

Emma spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie i padła na sofę, czując zawroty głowy przez ten natłok informacji. Remus dosiadł się obok niej i otoczył ramieniem, tak jak przedtem Bree. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostatnio siedzieli tak sobie z Remusem i mogli swobodnie porozmawiać! Jak ona za tym tęskniła!

— Wiesz, kim jest ojciec Bree? – zaczął Remus. Emma chciała powiedzieć coś uszczypliwego, ale ugryzła się w język i pokręciła jedynie głową. — To stary przyjaciel mojego ojca i jego szef w Ministerstwie. Pan Angelo… Todd Angelo… Nie wierzę, że nie skojarzyłem od razu – uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – Ja i Bree widywaliśmy się dość często w dzieciństwie, kiedy nasi ojcowie odwiedzali siebie nawzajem, ale potem Angelowie przenieśli się do rodzinnej posiadłości do Paryża i kontakt nieco osłabł, ale…

— Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! – przerwała mu Emmelina. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Bree Angelo to twoja kumpelka z piaskownicy?

Remus pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. Emma roześmiała się szczerze.

— Czuję się normalnie zazdrosna, Remmy! – uderzyła go w ramię. – Co za marna podróba mnie samej! Też blondyna – i…

—…i tak samo kochana – uzupełnił Remus, całując Emmelinę w czubek głowy. Dziewczyna zmierzwiła mu przyjaźnie włosy.

— Wiesz, że przy takiej ilości przyjaciółek z dzieciństwa, powinieneś być teraz niezłym playboyem? – spytała zaczepnie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Od kołyski zaznajamiałeś się z damską psychiką.

— Przepraszam bardzo, Emmie – zrobił obrażoną minę. – Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że ja nie jestem playboyem?

Dziewczyna zatrzepotała rzęsami i dowcipnie chwyciła się pod boki:

— Wiesz… Nie mam tu na myśli nic złego, ale kiedy policzę w myślach, ile czasu poświęcasz swoim dziewczęcym przyjaciółkom, a ile nieokiełznanej bandzie samców, to zaczynam wątpić w twoje obcowanie z dziewczętami w dzieciństwie. Powinieneś teraz mimowolnie otaczać się koleżankami i czuć się w ich towarzystwie swobodniej, tak jak…

—…twój Chasey? – dokończył uszczypliwie Remus, czym natychmiast sprowadził Emmę na ziemię. Dziewczyna otworzyła szerzej oczy, pobladła i oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Lupin zagwizdał, chociaż jego dobry humor również nieco ustąpił. Wyraźnie wyczuwał jakieś problemy.

— Co się wydarzyło? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy. Emma rzuciła nieprzytomne „nic" i zagryzła wargę, chyba nie mogąc już bardziej potwierdzić, że do czegoś doszło. Remus spojrzał na nią ostro. — Spowiadaj się natychmiast, Emmelino Isabello Titanic albo już nigdy nie obejrzymy razem „Śniadania u Tiffany'ego".

Oczy Emmy rozszerzyły się do niebotycznych rozmiarów.

— Nie możesz mnie tak szantażować – rozdziawiła usta z oburzenia. – _Remmy!_

— Te słowa z trudem przeszły mi przez gardło – przyznał i teatralnie pociągnął nosem. – Ale to wszystko z troski…

—Ale…

—Koniec z Audrey Hepburn! – przerwał jej gwałtownie. – Co za ulga!

— Nie możesz…

— _Emmelina._

— Przecież…

—Ja nie żartuję.

— Och, już dobrze! – poddała się i wywróciła oczami. – Wygrałeś, głupi durniu. Po prostu jak zwykle zepsułam wszystko i nawaliłam – ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Pocałowałam go.

— Co?! – powtórzył Remus. – Hmm… to… _świetnie!_

—Nie, to beznadziejnie! – jęknęła Emma, uderzając go poduszką. – O mało nie umarłam ze wstydu.

— Wściekł się? – syknął ze współczuciem chłopak, odrzucając poduszkę z powrotem w Emmelinę. – Chcesz, żebym mu przyłożył?

—Nie i nie – odpowiedziała, wlepiając wzrok w kominek. – Nie nakrzyczał na mnie. W sumie to nie wiem, jak zareagował, bo uciekłam niemal natychmiast.

— Uciekłaś? Emmelina!

Blondynka pokiwała głową z niemrawą miną.

— Mówiłam – to _beznadziejne._

Remus podrapał się po głowie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak poprawić przyjaciółce humor, co więcej, nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć, co mówił w podobnych okolicznościach w przeszłości – bo przecież podobne zwroty akcji u kochliwej i dramatycznej Emmeliny stanowiły chleb powszedni. Dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu przyglądała się tańczącym ognikom w kominku, chyba wcale nie oczekując ze strony Remusa słów pocieszenia.

— Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić? – zapytał cicho.

Emma zamarła. Co miała zamiar zrobić? Nie mogło być mowy o unikaniu Chase'a, bo już o dziesiątej miała z nim pierwsze zajęcia – transmutację. Mogła udawać, że pocałowała go po pijaku, że tego nie pamięta albo w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiać, jeśli nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne. Niestety, wszystkie te pomysły wydawały się niezwykle trudne do zrealizowania.

Zagryzła dolną wargę.

—Teraz? – powtórzyła, kiwając w zamyśleniu głową. – Mam zamiar uciec stąd, zanim wróci Bree , a ja zepsuję wam poranek, zaszyć się w kuchni i zjeść naprawdę dużo wysokocukrowych rzeczy.

Remus wywrócił oczami, ale pozwolił jej wstać z sofy i oddalić się pod dziurę pod portrecie.

— Tylko nie przesadź, dobrze, Emmie?

— Pod jednym warunkiem, Remusie! – odrzekła, uśmiechając się ponuro. – Pamiętaj, że twój ojciec nigdy nie szanował swojego szefa.

* * *

— **T** wój ojciec… twój ojciec zamordował własną córkę gołymi rękami? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Lily.

— Skręcił jej kark, potem medalion lekko eksplodował – w końcu Jilly go wykradła, a medaliony w takich okolicznościach szaleją – a z jej ciała nie zostało nic oprócz popiołu – uzupełnił Isaac, uśmiechając się sztucznie. – Dokładnie tak.

Lily mimowolnie przeżegnała się i rychło pożałowała wszystkich swoich nieprzychylnych myśli, jakie dzisiejszego dnia wymierzyły w godność Jilly Monroe – a odkąd ta zaatakowała jej umysł i napędziła niezłego stracha, trochę się ich nazbierało. Cała ta historia przekraczała już powoli ludzkie pojęcie. Były w niej elfy, proroctwa, klątwy i prawdziwi socjopaci, tacy, o których zwykle się nie opowiada, bo na tym świecie nie ma nic bardziej przerażającego niż obraz człowieka skrajnie upadłego, jak Trevor.

Bezskutecznie próbowała znaleźć cokolwiek na jego usprawiedliwienie, oprócz tego, że musiał być zwyczajnie psychicznie chory. Nawet uzależnienie od narkotyków nie mogło wyjaśniać takiego zachowania, takiego obłędu.

 _A nasz minister wypuścił go kilka dni temu z Azkabanu!,_ pomyślała ze zgrozą.

― Oczywiście podobnego mordu nie można było zatuszować, nawet na ulicy tak ciemnej i mrocznej jak Elves Close – zabrała głos Jo. – Wśród ludzi zaczęło krążyć przekonanie, że wszyscy zmiennokształtni są niebezpieczni i zdegenerowani (co za absurd, nie sądzisz Lily? Przecież ja i Isaac nie skrzywdzilibyśmy nawet muchy!) i cały patronat – prócz nas, „niedorosłych, wylądował za kratkami. Do czasu, he-he.

― Mimo to krążyło wiele plotek – uśmiechnął się ponuro Isaac. – A chociaż były one raczej niepodstawne, zaczęto oskarżać mnie i Deana o morderstwo Jilly.

― Co proszę?! – krzyknęła Lily, szczerze wzburzona.

No ładnie! Szalony ojczulek morduje swoją córkę, a jej brat musi brać za to odpowiedzialność!

― Proces Isaaka trwa od kilku lat – roześmiała się na widok jej miny Jo. – Cała sprawa ciągnie się jak krew z nosa, a trzeba przyznać, że trochę przedłuża ją pan McDonald, czyli szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, tatuś Mary i – nie wiem, czy zdążyłaś już zajarzyć – wujek Isaaka.

― Słyszałam, że w Ministerstwie coraz częściej się go krytykuje – mruknęła Lily, bo sama kręciła nosem na wymiar sprawiedliwości, o jaki dbał Nick McDonald – jego priorytetem było ratowanie całej swojej zdegenerowanej rodzinki, z synkiem-dystrybutorem narkotyków na czele. Ratowanie Isaaka było chyba jego pierwszą dobrą decyzją. – Ale dlaczego Dean?

— Bo Dean uległ Voldemortowi jako pierwszy – odezwał się Isaac, jego ton stał się teraz bardzo wzniosły i patetyczny. – Właściwie to pierwsza była Jilly, ale przecież dołączyła do Czarnego Pana jedynie po to, by zdobyć medalion i go zniszczyć, więc ciężko uznać to za „uległość". W każdym razie ona była Pierwszą z przepowiedni, a Dean był Drugim. Przez całą swoją dwuletnią służbę Voldemortowi, zaplątał się on w wiele skandali i uprzykrzył życie paru bogatym dzieciakom – jak chociażby Colette Angelo. W mediach zaczął krążyć jego wizerunek jako „diabelskiego nasienia", który ponoć był nieślubnym synem mojego ojca czy coś podobnego… Chociaż właściwie w tych głupich plotkach znaleźć można źdźbło prawdy, bowiem to właśnie ojciec Deana był bezpośrednią przyczyną jego przejścia na stronę Czarnego Pana oraz jego szybkiego upadku.

Pewnego dnia okazało się, że Dean nie jest bratem Tony'ego – a ściślej, obydwoje mają dwóch różnych ojców. Opętała go chęć odnalezienia swojego biologicznego ojca, tym bardziej, że wychowywała go babcia i spora linia starszyzny brytyjskiej linii elfickiej, a on nigdy nie poznał swoich rodziców. Matka Deana i Tony'ego zmarła na chorobę weneryczną, bo była prostytutką.

Lily pokiwała głową, nieco przytłoczona tym, że Isaac opowiada jej kolejną smutną historię, ale tym razem osoby, której ona nawet nie znała.

— Biologiczny ojciec Deana zhańbił ją i porzucił, bo był żonaty, a pani Walker musiała utrzymać siebie i syna, dlatego właśnie… podjęła się najstarszego zawodu na świecie, mówiąc delikatnie. Myślę, że Dean pragnął nie tyle co poznać ojca, ale przede wszystkim pomścić matkę i samego siebie, bo czuł się skrzywdzony i nieco… _żałosny_. Postanowił dołączyć do Voldemorta, pod warunkiem, że jego ludzie pomogą mu odnaleźć faceta, którego obwiniał o każdą swoją życiową porażkę. I w ten sposób Dean stał się Drugim. Ponoć udało mu się dokonać zemsty, chociaż zginął podczas realizacji swojego planu, a nowa rodzina jego ojca, czystokrwista arystokracja, postanowiła wytoczyć proces Walkerom, bo na Deanie zemścić się już nie mogli.

— Dean zginął podczas sabatu – powiedziała cicho Jo. – Wszyscy byliśmy nieźle odurzeni opium, dlatego…

— Dlatego nie wiemy dokładnie, jak… — wtrącił Isaac, ale pokręcił jedynie głową i kontynuował dalej, nie rozwijając tego tematu. — W każdym razie było dokładnie tak, jak Czarny Pan chciał, żeby było. Nie zabił nas wszystkich od razu, bo nie wiedział, jaką mocą dysponujemy – a miał to być przecież rodzaj magii, którego on sam nie zna. Jednak udało mu się przekabacić na swoją stronę już dwoje z nas – Jilly i Deana – którzy zginęli bardzo szybko po tym fakcie i zauważ, że Czarny Pan bezpośrednio nie podniósł na nich ręki. Jilly i Dean wykończyli się sami.

Zapanowało milczenie, ale tym razem przesiąknął ono nie tyle co trwogą i smutkiem, ale czymś w rodzaju... wstydu. Isaac poderwał się ze swojego fotela i podciągnął rękaw kurtki, odsłaniając swoje przedramię.

— Ja… ja zostałem Trzecim. I teraz kolej na mnie.

Lily wybałuszyła oczy, kiedy przed oczami stanął jej Mroczny Znak. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go na żywo. Przeniosła zszokowany wzrok na Jo, jakby w oczekiwaniu, że ona też zacznie się rozbierać.

― Ja nie mam tatuażu – powiedziała z niewinną miną. ― Bałam się, że będzie bolało.

Evansówna pokręciła głową.

― Dobry Boże… Nie miałam pojęcia… W ogóle nie podejrzewałam, że wy… że…

― Nie wszyscy Śmierciożercy są sobie równi, Lily – uśmiechnął się do niej ponuro Isaac. – I chociaż pewnie od teraz będzie patrzała na mnie inaczej, chciałbym coś wyjaśnić: kiedyś może i podzielałem poglądy mojego ojca i całego rodu, co do czystości krwi. Ale… nienawiść i uprzedzenie ludzkie za bardzo dały mi się za życia we znaki – rzekł pusto. – Ludzie chcą skazać mnie nie tylko na Azkaban. Pojawiają się głosy za tym, żeby pocałował mnie dementor… i cała ta nagonka na mnie, i na Deana, i potem też na Tony'ego… to nigdy nie nabrałoby takiego wymiaru, gdybyśmy nie byli Zmiennymi. Gdybyśmy nie mieli… brudnej krwi.

Lily zastanowiła się przez chwilę na jego słowami, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Nigdy nie brała Isaaka za czystokwistego świra i on nigdy nie dał jej powodów do jakiejkolwiek antypatii. Owszem, był tego rodzaju człowiekiem, na którego sam widok już czuje się bliżej nieuzasadnioną nieufność i na pewno znajdował się on raczej po ciemnej stronie mocy niż na odwrót, ale… dlaczego miałby ją okłamywać? W jakim celu byłby dla niej taki miły i wyrozumiały, gdyby faktycznie uważał ją za zwykłą szlamę?

 _Nic już z tego nie rozumiem,_ westchnęła. _Niby wiem coraz więcej, ale jestem coraz bardziej zagubiona…_

— Postanowiliśmy dokończyć dzieło Jilly – kontynuowała opowieść Jo, po tym jak stwierdziła, że zostało im bardzo mało czasu. – Chcieliśmy odnaleźć oryginalny medalion, ten, który moja matka zaprzepaściła wiele lat temu, bowiem Ministerstwo zamknęło kopię Trevora w swoich tajnych skrytkach, a jego samego odesłało na odsiadkę. Tak jak już mówiliśmy, a raczej – jak utrzymywała Shelby – oryginalny medalion włada wszystkimi kopiami. Jeśli udałoby nam się go zniszczyć, ten duplikat – przechowywany gdzieś w Departamencie Tajemnic – również przestałby istnieć. Gdyby nam się poszczęściło i – oczywiście – gdybyś zechciała nam pomóc… chociaż chyba nie masz i tak już zbytniego wyboru… to być może zdążylibyśmy uporać się z nim przed tym, jak Trevor wykradnie z Ministerstwa swoją kopię albo wykorzysta kolejną i zbuduje następny Patronat od podstaw.

Przez wiele miesięcy po śmierci Jilly staraliśmy się wpaść na jakiś trop. Przeglądaliśmy prastare dokumenty elfickie, ja grzebałam w rzeczach mojej matki i całego rodu Prewettów, bo po tym, jak mój ojciec razem z Trevorem i całym patronatem trafił za kratki, przeniosłam się z nią do Leningradu, do naszego pierwszego domu. Ale dopiero w zeszłe Boże Narodzenie uczyniliśmy znaczny krok naprzód i drogi twoja i nasza skrzyżowały się po raz pierwszy…

* * *

 **Boże Narodzenie 1975. Leningrad, ZSRR, Dom Prewettów (retrospekcja z rozdziału 15)**

 **J** o wpatrywała się w swoją zapachową świecę, po której leniwie spływały gorące krople stopionego wosku. Płomień ognia trawił czarny knot, unoszący się z na pozór małego źródła dym, skutecznie przyćmiewał zmysły, a z minutę na minutę dziewczyna robiła się coraz bardziej senna. Był to bowiem specjalny rodzaj świecy, który Isaac przysłał jej jako pamiątkę z jednej ze swoich wielu podróży. Jej wosk rozmywał dokumenty zabezpieczone jakimiś mało złożonymi zaklęciami i w naturalny sposób odsłaniał ich prawdziwe oblicze, ale przy tym niesamowicie męczył i otumaniał właściciela. Dziewczyna nie mogła zasnąć, bo w innym wypadku przegapiłaby odsłonięcie się skryptu od Isaaca i nie dowiedziałaby się, czy są na dobrym tropie.

Stary zegar w salonie wybił drugą nad ranem, ale ani nic nie było gotowe na wizytę jej dwóch _przyjaciół,_ a i ich samych nie było widać. W radiu rozbrzmiała jakaś świąteczna piosenka, lecz dziewczyna nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Od zawsze nienawidziła Bożego Narodzenia, głównie dlatego, że każde związane z nimi wspomnienie wracało do powrotu do tego przeklętego domu i jej żałosnej matki, której ostatni czasy nie mogła nawet tolerować. Poza tym znów mijała kolejna rocznica od wtrącenia jej ojca do Azkabanu, bo stało się to właśnie tego dnia, w Boże Narodzenie – członkowie Brygady Uderzeniowej zapukali do nich podczas świątecznego obiadu, oszołomili Ignatiusa Prewetta i więcej Jo go już nie widziała. A to wszystko przez Trevora, ojca Isaaka i zabójcę Jilly. Miejmy nadzieję, że zbliża się koniec jego żywota na tym świecie.

Nagle dziewczyna usłyszała donośne dudnienie w jej okno, co lekko ją ożywiło. Rozsunęła białe firanki z tiulu, podniosła siatkę na owady i zobaczyła znajomą, łobuzerską twarz żywiołowego chłopaka wyglądającego na osiemnaście lat. Jo uśmiechnęła się promiennie, po czym otworzyła okno i wpuściła go, jak również drugiego chłopaka, mniej sympatycznego, o kwadratowej szczęce i posępnym wyrazie twarzy.

Tony bardzo różnił się od Isaaka, ale jej zdaniem był o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny od Monroe' a. Tamten może i nie należał do wyrozumiałych osób, z którymi pije się herbatkę, ale nie miał w oczach takich szalonych ogników i nie postępował w sposób tak porywczy i impulsywny. Tony Beznazwiska, jak wszyscy go nazywali, niewątpliwie charakteryzował się sympatycznością, ale również niepoczytalnością, co podtrzymywał fakt, że był zbiegiem z amerykańskiego szpitala dla psycholi.

— Mimo że w twoim kraju jeszcze trochę do Bożego Narodzenia, i tak wesołych świąt, J – przywitał się Tony, ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej krótki pocałunek. – Czarny Pan kazał cię uściskać.

— Dobrze wiem, że ostatnio z nim nie gadałeś, elfie – prychnęła dziewczyna, przybierając wyniosły wyraz twarzy. — Nawet po tej stronie muru berlińskiego mówi się o tym, jak wściekł się, kiedy dostarczyłeś dla niego przepowiedni swojej babki – wywróciła oczami, jakby bycie Numerem Jeden na czarnej liście Voldemorta nie robiło na niej wrażenia. – Cześć, Isaac. Słyszałam, że wywalili cię ze szkoły w Sydney.

— Och, wywalili go! – zgodził się Tony i nakręcony przygotował się do streszczenia całej tej opowieści: –Dyro skapnął się, że organizuje schadzki z Voldemortem w wakacje i ferie, zrobił aferę na _apelu_ i… gdybyś to widziała, Jo, och, gdybyś to widziała! – poklepał ją po plecach i zaśmiał się bez powodu.

— Domyślam się, że ciebie też wywalili – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— No jasne – pochwalił się Tony. – Nie mogłem przecież pozwolić Isaacowi na samotne wałęsanie się po tym świecie… więc trochę go obroniłem i popyskowałem… Facet nie miał akurat humoru i… od razu mi podziękowano. I tak nie lubiłem tamtej szkoły. Kangury mają na mnie zły wpływ.

Kiedy Tony zdawał jej swoją subiektywną relację i nakręcał się bardziej i bardziej, Isaac zdążył dopaść już świeczkę i topiący się z niej magiczny wosk. Zmarszczył brwi.

— Coś zaczyna się powoli odsłaniać… W tym świetle nic nie zobaczę – mruknął, po czym wyjął zza pazuchy różdżkę i wyczarował imponującą kulę światła, która przypomniała trochę wielką, okrągłą lampę bez klosza.

Jo i Tony zbliżyli się do kuli, chłopaka i manuskryptu, który stopniowo zaczął się już odsłaniać. Rządki przechylonych zawijasów formowały się znikąd, zupełnie jak atrament sympatyczny, pojawiający się po podgrzaniu papieru.

Ostatnia kropla wosku spadła na manuskrypt, a wyblakłe litery zaczęły przybierać przeróżne kolory, na marginesach odsłoniły się też cudowne inicjały i miniatury. Isaac wziął dokument gwałtownie do ręki i zabrał się za czytanie, chcąc pochłonąć całą jego treść, bez obawy, że zniknie ponownie. Jego oczy biegły po linijkach w niezwykłym tempie, a Jo szczerze wątpiła, że cokolwiek z tego zrozumiał, nie mogła jednak dowiedzieć się więcej, bo chłopak zamknął swój umysł.

— Co tam jest napisane? – pytała co chwila, jak podekscytowana, mała dziewczynka. Gdy zerkała chłopakowi przez ramię widziała tylko jakieś niezrozumiałe symbole, język, który rozumiał jedynie Monroe i Tony. Żaden z nich nie chciał jej jednak wtajemniczyć.

W końcu, po kilku minutach pozornie jałowego czytania, oboje skończyli i wymienili bardzo szczególne spojrzenia.

— No i? – spytała. Ponownie nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

— Myślisz, że lista właścicieli jest aktualna? – spytał Monroe.

Tony zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym potaknął.

— Są nawet daty. Te kreski to miesiące, a kropki dni, widzisz? – wskazał mu coś na manuskrypcie. –Kalendarz jest inny, ale go rozpoznaję. Mogę nawet się kogoś dopytać, czy to nie podróbka.

— Nie sądzę, żeby była – zaoponował Isaac. – Dobrze wiesz, że wolę nie chcę wciągać w to nikogo obcego.

— No tak, ale sam dobrze wiesz, że coraz częściej krążą tak…

Jo odchrząknęła niegrzecznie i spojrzała na dwójkę przyjaciół. Nienawidziła być pomijana i ignorowana. Isaac i Tony lekko się speszyli, po czym potulnie dali jej zobaczyć manuskrypt.

Słowa, które czytała, nie przypominały żadnego języka świata, bardziej egipskie hieroglify, bo były to rządki dziwnie pochylonych obrazków i symboli, których nigdy w życiu by nie zapamiętała, a już na pewno nie przepisała. Gdzieniegdzie wyłapała jakieś angielskie słowo, ale nie pomogło jej zbytnio w rozszyfrowaniu dokumentu. W końcu poddała się i mimowolnie poczuła narastający szacunek do swoich towarzyszy. Musieli naprawdę dużo poświecić, żeby nauczyć się czegoś takiego.

Z grymasem na twarzy oddała Tony' emu manuskrypt i siląc się na zaintrygowaną minę, spytała, co z tego wyczytali.

—Wiemy, gdzie szukać – rzucił Isaac. Brunetka zmarszczyła brwi.

— Przed tym jak mój ojciec nas przemienił w zmiennokształtnych, zniknął na kilka dni, pamiętasz? – Jo potaknęła. – W przedmiocie, który gdzieś zaprzepaściła twoja matka, znajdywało się zaklęcie, które pomogłoby mu nie tylko dorobić sobie członków patronatu, ale też go poskładać i nim władać. Wydaje mi się, że skorzystał z duplikatu tej rzeczy, który zawierał jednak tylko to jedno zaklęcie… a w oryginale jest ich więcej.

— A więc są duplikaty? – zainteresowała się.

— Mnóstwo elfickich — zgodził się. – Możliwe, że _moja matka_ jeden z takich mu dała - spojrzał jeszcze raz na pergamin. – Cóż, to powinno być łatwiejsze, niż można przypuszczać. Nie wiem dokładnie, _czym_ tojest _._ Ale wiem, _gdzie_ szukać.

— Czyli wiesz, gdzie znaleźć _coś,_ co pomoże nam rozprawić się z twoim ojcem, tak? – wolała się upewnić. Monroe parsknął i kiwnął głową.

—Wiem, gdzie znajduje się oryginalny przedmiot, który twoja matka komuś oddała.

— Mamy adres – uściślił Tony. – A raczej wiemy, kto jest obecnym Panem tej rzeczy. To może być jakiś pseudonim, ale obstawiałbym raczej grę słów, bo obok nazwiska _Evans,_ napisanego po angielsku,widzę wyraźnie znak kwiatu… to chyba konwalia, może tulipan… Albo _lilia._

Cała trójka wymieniła spojrzenia. W oczach Jo kipiało od rozdrażnienia, Isaaca od przesadnego, bijącego spokoju, a w Tony' ego od szczerego rozbawienia. Możliwe, że chłopak źle coś przetłumaczył, bo przecież jakiś kwiat nazwany na cześć pospolitego nazwiska, nie mógłby być posiadaczem tak strategicznego przedmiotu.

Zegar wybił czwartą nad ranem. Lukrecja Prewett z reguły wstawała wcześnie i przychodziła przeszukać pokój Jo. Dziewczynę niezmiernie to irytowało, ale jej matka trwała przy swoim, mimo że Jo nie szczędziła jej uszczypliwych komentarzy. Jak zareaguje, jeśli znajdzie tu Isaaca, którego cała Anglia okrzyknęła socjopatą, który zabił rodzoną siostrę, oraz Tony' ego, typa, który już na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda jak kompletny szaleniec? Głośno przełknęła ślinę.

— Może pokażesz ten manuskrypt swojej matce – zaproponowała cicho, zwracając się do Monroe' a. –Ona chyba bardziej orientuje się w takich rzeczach.

—Na niej nie można polegać - zaoponował chłopak. – Ale postaram się trochę powęszyć. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, ojciec wychodzi na wolność dopiero za półtora roku – według przepowiedni. Musimy znaleźć Pana tej rzeczy – tego całego tulipana czy lilię – i przekabacić go na naszą stronę, bo wolałbym nie robić skandalu… W ostatnich latach wmieszano mnie w kupę zabójstw.

Mówił to tak spokojnie, że Jo miała wrażenie, że rozmawia z prawdziwym rozpruwaczem.

— To nie zadziała – stwierdził Tony i wskazał kolejny symbol na manuskrypcie. – Małe komplikacje.

Isaac zrobił duże oczy i wyrwał pergamin z rąk chłopaka. Prewett ze szczerym zainteresowaniem przyglądała się poczynaniom Isaaka, który nagle zaczął głośno przeklinać. Tony zaśmiał się z satysfakcją.

— O co chodzi? - zainteresowała się dziewczyna.

— To linia dziedziczenia – szepnął jej na ucho elf. – Ktoś rzucił czar dekoncentrujący… Przedmiot nie przechodzi z zabójcy na zabójcę, tylko w sposób podobny do różdżek – trzeba go dobrowolnie oddać…

— Czyli nie mamy wyboru – podsumował Monroe. – Kimkolwiek jest kwiat od Evansów, w tej chwili musimy traktować ją jak kompletnie nietykalną.

— Nie możemy go atakować, szantażować, torturować ani nic w ten deseń – podsumował Tony. – No i po zabawie.

— A jak inaczej mamy ją skłonić do oddania nam strategicznej broni? Za „Bóg zapłać"? – zakpiła Jo. –Wasz wymysł jest niewykonalny.

— Niekoniecznie – odezwał się nagle Tony. Isaac i Jo gwałtownie odwrócili się w jego stronę. –To, co może nas zbliżyć do…— zawahał się – _niej_ to wspólny cel. Wiecie, musimy uczynić ją jedną z nas. Wtedy zrozumie _eee_ … naszą rozterkę – zakończył teatralnie.

Jo z powrotem padła na krzesło. Zrobić z niej zmiennokształtną? Czy to nie pogwałciłoby wszystkich ich honorowych zasad? Kiedy sami stali się cząstką patronatu, przeżyli istne piekło na ziemi, nie życzyliby tego nikomu, nawet największemu wrogowi, a przecież nie byli osobami miłosiernymi i empatycznymi. Może i było to rozwiązanie, ale nie najlepsze – Jo wcale nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby ta… _dziewczyna_ , bo chyba nią była, odmówiła pomocy swoim prześladowcom. Oczywiście wchodziło w grę zwykłe nawiązanie miłej znajomości, ale nikt z nich nie sprawiał ani przyjemnego wrażenia, ani nie był zbyt przyjacielski. Krok Tony' ego mógł zadziałać, ale nikt z nich nie miał serca postąpił tak niemoralnie, nawet jeśli rozwiązałoby to tyle ich problemów.

Brunetka spojrzała na Isaaca. Stał z bardzo zamyśloną miną, jego umysł był, jak zwykle, zamknięty, ale szósty zmysł podpowiadał dziewczynie, że mu też to wyjście się nie podoba. Był on przecież znacznie bardziej moralny niż Jo, znacznie bardziej spokojny i znacznie bardziej honorowy. Do Jo rzadko odzywało się sumienie, a gdy już to robiło, gryzło tak niemiłosiernie, że dziewczynie brakło woli, by je zagłuszyć. Tak było i tym razem. Chociaż bardzo zależało jej na zdobyciu medalionu, nie potrafiła skazać tej dziewczyny na taki los. Tu przecież nie chodzi jedynie o to, że Ministerstwo czyhało na zmiennokształtnych od lat i chciało ich wszystkich pozamykać w Azkabanie, ale i na proroctwa i przepowiednie, na ten niepokojący Krąg Siedmiu i na niezwykłe zainteresowanie Czarnego Pana całym ich patronatem. Czy to… nie było za wiele?

— Pomyślimy o tym, Tony – usłyszała głos Isaaca.

Jo przysięgła sobie w duszy, że to wyjście będzie kompletną ostatecznością. Nie przypuszczała, że za niespełna rok zdecyduje się na nie bez mrugnięcia okiem.

* * *

— **W** krótce po mnie do Czarnego Pana przyłączył się Tony i został Czwartym – powiedział uroczyście Isaac, tracąc humor coraz bardziej.

— I zwariował niemal natychmiast – uzupełniła Jo. – Być może na skutek dogłębnej legilimencji Czarnego Pana. Obecnie gnije w jakimś psychiatryku. Nie wiemy, gdzie jest. Nie mamy z nim kontaktu. W sumie nie wiemy nawet, czy żyje.

— A potem grupka Śmierciożerców uprowadziła siostry Prim – Jude i Silenę, które potem poddano straszliwym torturom i – oczywiście – zgwałcono. Prim zgodziła się na ślepą służbę Voldemortowi pod warunkiem, że jej siostrom zostanie zwrócona wolność.

Twarz mu poszarzała, a oczy momentalnie zrobiły się o wiele mniej niebieskie, i o wiele bardziej czarne.

― Oczywiście cała jej ofiara poszła na marne, bo Silena i Jude powiesiły się zaraz po powrocie do Brighton. Terror kilku tygodni spędzonych w rezydencji najwierniejszych zwolenników Czarnego Pana nie pozwolił im o sobie zapomnieć.

Lily odczekała na koniec opowieści, chociaż losy reszty Spadochroniarzy przestały ją obchodzić odkąd Jo przytoczyła słowa wypowiedziane rok temu w Boże Narodzenie przez Tony'ego:

 _To, co może nas zbliżyć do niej to wspólny cel. Musimy uczynić ją jedną z nas._

― Co to miało znaczyć? – szepnęła, starając się uczynić swoje myśli jak najbardziej swobodnymi, aby Isaac i Jo nie mieli problemu z legilimencją. Być może wcale nie musiała zapraszać ich do swojego umysły, bo niemal od razu pojęli, o co jej chodzi.

Isaac przełknął głośno ślinę.

― Jo nie została jeszcze Szóstą, chociaż Czarny Pan ma wobec niej plany… Miała zadeklarować się, że weźmie na siebie edukację jego zwolenników w Hogwarcie, tak, żeby już w szkole wyszkolono ich w dziedzinie Czarnej Magii i…

― Przestań zmieniać temat! – prychnęła głośno ślinę. – I przestań mydlić mi oczy! O to właśnie chodziło, tak? Przecież Jo sama to powiedziała, zaraz jak się obudziłam! Przecież powiedziała to przed chwilą…

Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

― Ta cała opowieść o waszym losie, o Patronacie, wtajemniczanie mnie w treść Przepowiedni, w tajemnice rodów elfickich… zrobiliście to nie tylko dlatego, że jestem wam potrzebna do zniszczenia medalionu, czyż nie? Przyjechaliście tutaj dzisiaj w tym samym celu, co ojciec Isaaka w tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątym. Przyjechaliście tutaj po kopię medalionu, żeby uczynić mnie jedną z was. Żeby… żeby zrobić ze mnie zmiennokształtną.

Zapanowało milczenie. Jo mruknęła coś w stylu, że jednak szybko łączy fakty, a Isaac kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta, jakby nie wiedząc, jak się usprawiedliwić:

― To było konieczne – powiedział z wahaniem Isaac. – Konsultowałem to z pewną elfką, imieniem Luthien.

― Tą samą Luthien, z której już się… śmieliśmy – mruknęła Jo, wlepiając wzrok w swoje paznokcie. – Chyba nie powinnam mówić przy okazji zeszłorocznego Bożego Narodzenia o naszych licznych wątpliwościach… to mogło lekko napędzić ci stracha, co nie, Lily?

Dziewczyna roześmiała się pusto.

― Chyba nie jesteś zaskoczona, Jo. Po tym wszystkim, co dzisiaj usłyszałam… po „ślepo posłusznej armii inferiusów", po tym, że siostra Isaaka dała się _zabić,_ byle tylko nie być dłużej częścią Patronatu, po tym jak wszyscy wasi znajomi tracili zmysły, ginęli albo upadali na dno… ― aż przytknęła dłoń do skroni, ale wymieniała dalej dzielnie: ― Po tym jak wszystkich Zmiennych wtrącono do więzienia, a Ministerstwo zaczęło was ścigać… i po tej przeklętej przepowiedni! Na Boga, zostało w dalszym ciągu jedno miejsce! Krąg SIEDMIORGA. A do tej pory uległo tylko SZEŚCIORO.

― Wypraszam sobie! – obruszyła się Jo. – Ja jeszcze nie mam znaku.

Lily wysłała jej wymowne spojrzenie.

― Isaac powiedział mi o tym planie w Sylwestra – mruknęła Jo. – I brzmiał sensownie – sensownie, a nie desperacko, Lily! Podjęliśmy tę decyzję, jeszcze zanim w ogóle wypuszczono Trevora. Zanim w Hogwarcie pojawiła się Colette Angelo, a twój były zaczął bawić się w Herkulusa Poirota. Zrozum, że mamy do czynienia z czymś potężniejszym niż wcześniej – mnie i Isaaka przemieniono z kopii medalionu, kopii dawnego zaklęcia. A ty panujesz nad medalionem oryginalnym, którego poszukiwał Trevor.

― Każde zaklęcie, które zostanie wywołane podczas otwarcia medalionu, musi obejmować w zasięgu ciebie – uzupełnił Isaac. – Nie wiem, co powsadzał tam mój ojciec, dlatego wywołamy jedynie dwa zaklęcia – łączące, które skrępowało ciebie i Jo – Lily skrzyżowała ręce na piersi – no i zaklęcie Patronatu. A potem go zniszczymy. Mimo to obydwa zaklęcia muszą przejść przez ciebie, bo jesteś Panią medalionu. Tak został skonstruowany. Luthien powiedziała, że to jest zabezpieczenie przed złodziejami.

— Och, dziękuję ci bardzo, Isaac! – prychnęła Lily. – Jeśli jakiś złodziej będzie grzebał w medalionie, to padnie trupem, dlatego lepiej, żebym ja – przecież nie złodziejka! – to zrobiła, i zobaczymy, co się stanie!

— To nie do końca tak – zaprotestowała Jo. – Isaakowi o co innego chodziło z tymi złodziejami. Zauważ, że Medaliony Rodowe jako dzieło elfickie były dobrymi przedmiotami – moja matka przecież dała go twojemu ojcu, żeby go _ochraniał,_ a nie _zabił._ Konstrukcja medalionu zakłada, że wszystkie zaklęcia, które skrywa, obejmują jego Pana, a więc go _chronią._ Gdyby jakiś złodziej otworzył medalion, i przecież nie chroniłyby go żadne z tych zaklęć – po otwarciu uroki przeszłyby na niego i wywołały efekt odwrotny, a więc doprowadziły do… kresu. Oczywiście konstruktorzy Medalionu nie wzięli pod uwagę, że urodzi się taki Trevor, który wszczepi do niego mnóstwo czarnej magii.

— Posłuchaj, Lily – przerwał jej Isaac, nie dając Evansównej dojść do głosu. – Dotknęłaś medalion. Zostałaś jego właścicielką. Jedno z zaklęć nie pokrywało się z tobą. I co się stało?

— Zaklęcia zaczęły atakować jak się dało – przyznała. – Ale to nie dlatego, że nie byłam zmiennokształtną, tylko dlatego, że Jo próbowała mi go odebrać.

Jo rozdziawiła usta z oburzenia i gorliwie zaprzeczyła:

— To tylko jeden z powodów! Nie możesz zwalać wszystkiego na mnie!

— W każdym razie medalion zaczął świrować – podsumował Isaac. – Nie byłaś zmiennokształtna, a władałaś medalionem. Coś się nie zgadzało. Zostałaś wzięta za intruza. Za złodzieja. Dlatego zaklęcia zaczęły rąbać wszystkich na prawo i na lewo.

Lily pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się sztucznie:

— Okej. To brzmi sensownie i można nawet uznać, że przemieniliście mnie dla mojego… dobra. I że to potrwa jedynie chwilę, bo zaraz zaklęcie zostanie ze mnie zniesione. Ale jaka gwarancja, że podczas otwierania Medalion ponownie nie zwariuje i cała ta obłędna sytuacja z „wyciekaniem zaklęć" nie zatoczy koła?

Jo i Isaac wymienili spojrzenia.

— No… w sumie nie ma takiej gwarancji – przyznała Jo.

— Mamy zapewnienie Luthien. A ona naprawdę zna się na rzeczy.

Jo wywróciła oczami i udała, że wymiotuje.

— W każdym razie chcemy otworzyć go w następną pełnię. Luthien będzie z nami. Młody Black uwarzył dla nas Blancharda i właściwie to wszystko jest gotowe.

— A jeśli stanie się coś nieprzewidywanego, to natychmiast skończymy – zapewnił ją Isaac. Jo potaknęła gorliwie:

— _Jasne_.

Lily przyglądała się im bez słowa. Miała złe przeczucia, co do całego tego ceremoniału i przedsięwzięcia, ale piwo zostało już rozlane, ona przeszła przez transformację (swoją drogą, czuła się przez to naprawdę beznadziejnie, zupełnie jakby czołg przejechał jej po wszystkich narządach wewnętrznych) i nie pozostawało jej nic innego, jak przeżyć otwarcie medalionu. Musiała dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej i poznać całą historię do końca, bo to jedyne, co jej jeszcze pozostało.

Odpuściła, bardziej z powodu potwornego samopoczucia i zmęczenia (a może to ślepe posłuszeństwo już się włączyło, a ona nie potrafiła przeciwstawić się Jo i Isaakowi?) niż faktycznego przekonania o ich racji, po czym poprosiła swoich kolegów o kontynuowanie.

Jo spojrzała na nią bez zrozumienia.

— Resztę historii już znasz.

— Do diabła – zaklęła, patrząc na nią wściekle. – Wiem, że znam! Ale dalej nic z tego nie rozumiem i chcę, żebyś mi to łaskawie wyjaśniła.

Prewettówna wyglądała na dotkniętą jej napadem gniewu, ale szybko wróciła jej pewność siebie. Odchrząknęła i wróciła do świata swoich wspomnień:

— Czarny Pan zlecił mi wyedukowanie Ślizgonów i zrobienie z nich… _ludzi._ Ja przeniosłam się do Hogwartu. Utworzyłam Łowców Śmierci i kazałam Snape'owi, żeby przekazał ci list ode mnie… i tutaj zaczyna się cykl wypadków, których w pełni nie pojmuję ani ja, ani Isaac:

* * *

 **29 września 1976 (fragment rozdziału 7)**

— **S** kończyłeś ostrzegać Lily Evans przede mną? – spytała sarkastycznie Jo, zakładając ręce na piersi i uśmiechając się w swój specyficzny, sztuczny sposób. Deszcz nie zmazał wymalowanych na jej policzkach godeł Slytherinu, nie rozwiązała też swoich dziewczęcych warkoczyków ani nie zdjęła cylindra kibica.

Na ustach Severusa Snape' a zagościł grymas, równie fałszywy, jak całe obejście Jo. Był na tyle bystry, żeby zorientować się, jaka jest ranga tej dziewczyny w kręgu jego znajomych, jak wielkie jest jej znaczenie w całym śmierciożerczym ruchu, a także, jak bardzo jego własny los powiązał się z jej widzimisię. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest ona bardzo, bardzo potężną czarownicą i chociaż on sam był jednym z najlepszych uczniów w szkole, nie mógł się z nią równać swoich umiejętnościami. Znajomość czarnej magii, umiejętność odczytywania cudzych intencji, co coraz bardziej przypominało mu czytanie w myślach, stanowiły razem tak druzgocącą przewagę, że choćby nie wiadomo, jak się starał, nie był w stanie bez jej pomocy osiągnąć podobnej biegłości w czarnomagicznym kunszcie.

Musiał, po prostu _musiał,_ przekonać ją w jakiś sposób, żeby pozwoliła mu pozostać w Łowcach Śmierci, pomimo tego, że nie przekazał Lily tego przeklętego listu i dzisiaj nakłonił ją do trzymania się od Jo możliwie jak najdalej. Nie przechodziło mu do głowy żadne wystarczająco sprzedajne kłamstwo, a poza tym obawiał się, że Jo przejrzy go i tak w trymiga, bo jej oczy odczytywały ludzkie intencje lepiej niż niejeden fałszkoskop.

I wtedy stwierdził, że wcale nie musi kłamać. Wystarczy jeśli powie jej to, co dzisiaj sobie uświadomił i co próbował uzmysłowić Lily, a z czego najwyraźniej jeszcze nie zdawała sobie sprawy.

— Dlatego tu jesteś, prawda? – spytał cicho. – Chcesz znaleźć _to_ co jest _w tym_ ukryte.

To nie było pytanie. Jo również to zauważyła. Przystanęła na chwilę i pozwoliła sobie na ukazanie prawdziwej emocji – zdziwienia. Zbił ją z pantałyku i chyba zrobił to jako pierwszy w jej całym życiu. Na pewno doskonale wiedziała, co chciał wyrazić przez tą osobliwą grę słów.

— O czym ty mówisz? – warknęła, starając się by to zabrzmiało zdawkowo. – To, dlaczego tu przyjechałam, nie powinno cię interesować. Zadałam ci pytanie.

— Bo widzisz, Jo – kontynuował. – Wydaję mi się, że coś przegapiłaś. Że stało się coś, czego nie przewidziałaś.

Najwyraźniej brunetce znudziło się już udawanie, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówi. _Ciekawska_ , pomyślał. Warto to zapamiętać. Rozejrzała się wokół, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje i zbliżyła się do niego, ruchem głowy nakazując, by zaczął mówić.

— Kiedy Avery dał mi list od ciebie, który miałem dostarczyć…

— …czego nie zrobiłeś – ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

— …tak. Ale zdążyłem go sprawdzić. Bałem się jego zawartości. Rzuciłem wszystkie znane mi zaklęcia, które mogły zdradzić mi jego zawartość –Jo roześmiała się pobłażliwie, niemal wzruszona jego naiwnością i brakiem wiedzy. – I… Po kilku bezskutecznych próbach, wypróbowałem swoje własne zaklęcie. Nie namierzyłem co prawda, co jest w środku, ale odkryłem coś innego. Siła, która płynęła z niego, była… _nieprawdopodobna_. Uważałem, że jest tam potężna klątwa, która mogłaby wybić w pień wszystkich mieszkańców Hogwartu, dlatego właśnie nie odważyłem się dostarczyć go mojej… byłej przyjaciółce.

Jo spojrzała na niego krytycznie.

— Gówno prawda – przeciągnęła sylaby. – Nie było tam niczego, wyjątkowo. Chciałam ją tylko trochę postraszyć, to tyle. Nie rzuciłam żadnych zaklęć.

— Ty może i nie – wzruszył ramionami. –Ale ktoś inny – tak. To co tam było… Należało do Mary Oldisch, prawda? Może miała jakieś kontakty z czarodziejami…

Właściwie to spodziewał się, że Jo go wyśmieje, _ponownie_. Że powie, że żaden czarodziej nie rzucałby nie wiadomo jak skomplikowanych zaklęć, by zabawić trochę mugolską aktorkę z Nowego Jorku. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego, co tamta zrobiła:

Jo przyłożyła dłoń do ust, kompletnie przerażona. Jej oczy rozpoczęły szalony taniec w każdym kierunku – jakby spodziewała się, że rozwiązanie tego spisku zapisano w ciężkim, wrześniowym powietrzu. Prewettówna nareszcie zrozumiała, że popełniła ogromny, strategiczny błąd. Przybyła tu, by pozyskać coś, co zostało wydane z jej własnych rąk. W akcie rozpaczy spytała, szczerze roztrzęsionym głosem:

— Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz?

— Ty wiesz wszystko – odparł z uśmiechem. –To ty tu rządzisz.

* * *

— **B** yłam w szoku – wyznała Jo. – Po tym, jak przez tyle miesięcy uganialiśmy się za tym przeklętym ustrojstwem i wreszcie wpadliśmy na twój ślad, ktoś wyciął nam taki numer! Wysłałam do ciebie zwykły, stary medalion, który kupiłam na rynku w Leningradzie, żeby… no nie wiem, _wprowadzić cię w temat._ Zapakowałam go w list i oddałam Avery'emu, aby ten przekazał go Snape'owi, a on tobie. Poczta pantoflowa to beznadziejny środek przekazu, teraz już to wiem – ale nie mam pojęcia, jak mogło dojść do czegoś podobnego. Na litość boską! Medalion Prewettów, oryginalny medalion Prewettów, został wrzucony do koperty, a moje rosyjskie gówno przepadło bez śladu.

— Ktoś deptał nam po piętach – potaknął Isaac. – I podrzucił ten medalion, jawnie sobie z nas kpiąc. Właściwie wydaje mi się, że ta osoba cały czas wchodzi nam w szyki – że to ona stoi za zniknięciem Tony'ego i za wieloma innymi porażkami, jakie ponosimy chronicznie od początku tego roku szkolnego.

— Myślisz, że to Avery? – szepnęła Lily, marszcząc czoło. – List w końcu przeszedł tylko przez niego i Seva, a nie sądzę, żeby miał on cokolwiek wspólnego z waszymi porachunkami.

— Avery? – powtórzyła Jo i prychnęła głośno. – Ten idiota? Nawet mnie nie rozśmieszaj. Pewnie wymachiwał tą kopertą na prawo i na lewo, albo ktoś podmienił ten list podczas podróży do Hogwartu… naprawdę nie mam pojęcia.

— Korzystając z okazji, chciałbym uświadomić ci jeszcze jedną rzecz… — mruknął Isaac, lekko marszcząc czoło. – Temat śmierci twojej matki jakoś napatoczył się nam kilka godzin temu, a teraz jest chyba idealny moment, żeby do niego wrócić… Bo jeśli ja i Jo się nie mylimy – i naprawdę jest tu ktoś, kto depcze nam po piętach i bezustannie wchodzi w szyki… to prawdopodobnie ma on naprawdę wiele na sumieniu — zrobił tu dramatyczna pauzę – a chodzi mi w tym momencie o to, że śmierć twojej matki mogła nie być… kwestią przypadku. Ktoś zamordował ją, żeby w ten sposób uzyskać panowanie nad medalionem. Ta osoba nie zdawała sobie sprawy – tak zresztą jak ja czy Jo – że medaliony mają inną linię dziedziczenia, tak jak zauważył Tony, analizując manuskrypt. Myślał, że morderstwo wystarczy, aby zapanować nad całą mocą medalionu.

Lily poczuła, jak krew szumi jej w uszach. Myśli zaczęły gorączkowo tańczyć wokół wszystkiego, co dzisiaj usłyszała i nareszcie łączyć się w całość… przypomniała sobie momentalnie wszystkie te przypadki z zeszłego semestru, w które wmieszany był ten nieszczęsny przedmiot i dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, do jakiego stopnia wszystko było ze sobą powiązane:

 **Rozdział 3**

Dorcas spojrzała na Lily bez zrozumienia. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył by stwierdzić, że Lily jest zbyt rozentuzjazmowana, żeby rozmawiać o idioctwie lub jego braku u Jamesa Pottera. Z ciężkim sercem (ciekawość zżerała ją do niewyobrażalnego stopnia) zostawiła rozmownik bez odpowiedzi i wróciła do szkicowania spódniczki, lecz gdy przewracała techniczne kartki swojego szkicownika, list do Lily wypadł i niskim lotem wylądował tuż przed jej oczami. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na Dor wymownie.

─ Przyszło rano – wyjaśniła szeptem. Lily obejrzała kopertę tak uważnie, jakby w środku mogła znajdować się bomba masowego rażenia. Niepewnym ruchem rozdarła ją, ale ku jej zdumieniu ze środka nie wypadła zwinięta kartka papieru.

To był medalion.

Lily zbladła. Z osobliwym przerażeniem sięgnęła po „prezent" i obejrzała go z każdej strony. Zajrzała do środka, otwierając go jak puzderko. Upuściła naszyjnik prosto na ławkę, zastygając w szoku. Dorcas szturchnęła ją z rozbawieniem, widząc, że kolejno – Clemence, John, Marley, Emma, Syriusz i w końcu James, zwracają na nią uwagę. Lily nie reagowała.

Apatycznie, działając praktycznie jak robot, sięgnęła po pióro, zamoczyła je w atramencie i robiąc parę kleksów nabazgrała:

 _DO KOGO BYŁ TEN LIST?!_

Dor spojrzała na nią bez zrozumienia. Zaczęła poważnie się o nią obawiać.

 **Ja... nie wiem, o czym mówisz,** napisała, gotowa w każdej chwili wykrzyczeć do profesora Fitwicka, że Lily oberwała jakimś dziwnym zaklęciem.

Ruda głośno prychnęła i kręcąc głową, jakby w niedowierzaniu, sięgnęła po swoją torbę, cisnęła medalion do środka, po czym wybiegła z klasy, zostawiając skonsternowane towarzystwo.

Kiedy przyszedł do niej medalion jej martwej matki, ten sam, który od niej nie przyjęła, kiedy widziały się po raz ostatni, uznała, że to jakiś okrutny żart. Cały czas pamiętała swój ból i swój wstyd, i cały czas miała wyrzuty sumienia po tym, jak się zachowywała.

 **Rozdział 4:**

— Dobra! – krzyknęła nagle, patrząc na niego jak na gąsienice znalezioną w bucie. Frustracja odbijała się w jej zielonych oczach. — Skoro naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, proszę bardzo: dostałam w liście to coś – uniosła na wysokość jego oczu medalion – bo nadawca chciał mnie ośmieszyć…

— To już wiem – przerwał jej James. Lily kontynuowała:

— Tu nie chodzi o jego… _wygląd._ On mi po prostu coś, _kogoś,_ przypomina.

James wciąż wiercił z boku jej głowy wielką dziurę. Dziewczyna zadrżała.

— To medalion mojej mamy, dobra? – powiedziała po prostu. – Kiedyś chciała mi go oddać, ale ja… ja byłam zła i…

— _Lily_ – powiedział spokojnie James, marszcząc niepewnie czoło. – Nie możesz jej go po prostu odesłać?

Wciąż nie dostrzegał związku z ośmieszeniem, kawałem, wagarami i jej mamą, chociaż – z drugiej strony – nigdy też nie potrafił rozgryźć Lily Evans. Tym razem rudowłosa lekko zawahała się z odpowiedzią, otwierając i zamykając usta, jakby wymówienie następnego zdania kosztowało ją bardzo wiele wysiłku:

— O…ona już go nie odbierze – głos jej zadrżał, jakby powstrzymywała łzy. – Nie żyje od dwóch lat.

Uśmiechnęła się w myślach, kiedy ta historia zaangażowała również Jamesa. Po tej rozmowie udali się razem na nie-randkę do Hogsmeade i w sumie bawiła się tam całkiem dobrze do czasu, aż spotkała Jo Prewett po raz pierwszy…

 **Rozdział 5:**

Jo i Peter rozepchali się na ławce, uśmiechnięci na dwa zupełnie różne sposoby – Peter był wyraźnie zachwycony, że może zaprezentować się w tak szerokim kręgu znajomych razem z Jo, z kolei uśmiech jej towarzyszki był nieco sztuczny, tajemniczy i jakiś… niepokojący. Usiadłszy, rozejrzała się po towarzystwie, na chwilę dłużej zatrzymując się na Jamesie – i Lily.

— To ona – powiedziała Jo z dziwnym triumfem w głosie. Lily uniosła brwi wysoko:

— Co proszę?

Jo rozszerzyła oczy. Nikt z zebranych nie włączył się do tej wymiany zdań, a Evansówna miała dziwne wrażenie, że nikt nawet jej _nie usłyszał._

Na początku Lily zupełnie nie wierzyła i nie uznawała tej „zintegrowanej więzi" pomiędzy umysłem jej i Jo, i chociaż Severus ostrzegał ją przed dziewczyną Petera (kiedy to było!), a Jo zadawała niedelikatne (i mentalne) pytania o jej rodzinę, nie traktowała jej jak zło wcielone. Potem zaczynało robić się niebezpiecznie – Prewettówna nacierała na nią, żeby oddała medalion, a ten zaczął wyciekać – dziwne uroki dotknęły Marlenę, Remusa, Hestię… Początek opuszczania zaklęć z medalionu miał miejsce dokładnie po tym, jak Severus uświadomił Jo, że przysłała do Lily przedmiot, który sama szukała latami. Dziewczyna popełniła błąd na tyle poważny, że potraktowała medalion jako swoją własność i możliwe, że gdyby w Boże Narodzenie z niego nie zrezygnowała, to ta szalona machina uciekających uroków trwałaby nadal.

 **Rozdział 8:**

— Ten medalion nie należał do twojej matki – powiedziała Jo, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

 _No chyba, że do biologicznej._

— Ten medalion należał do _naszej matki._ Do mojej matki i do twojej _prawdziwej_ matki.

— O czym ty mówisz? – spytała Lily, marszcząc czoło w sposób bardzo zbliżony do Jo.

— Nie udawaj głupiej, _**siostrzyczko**_..

* * *

 **Listopad 1976, rozdział 12**

 **G** rzmotnęło. Biała błyskawica rozdarła niebo, a puste okno biblioteki rozbłysło oślepiającym blaskiem. Zaraz potem do Jo na nowo doszły odgłosy dudniącego o parapet deszczu. Pogoda tej nocy była pod psem, a Prewettówna szczerze zazdrościła każdemu, kto mógł przespać tę okropną burzę. Dobiegała druga nad ranem, a dziewczyna wciąż nie przybliżyła się do swojego dzisiejszego celu. Z głośnym westchnieniem sięgnęła po następną książkę i, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, przeciągnęła palcem po linijkach łacińskich zwrotów, odręcznie przepisanych kilkaset lat temu.

Nie znała się za dobrze na tym języku, ale dzięki bukietowi własnych zaklęć mogła częściowo przetłumaczyć formułki. Kiedy natrafiła na bardziej intrygujący fragment, wyciągała z kieszeni zmiętoloną karteczkę zapełnioną rządkami ładnych literek układającymi się w jakieś zaklęcie.

 _To na nic,_ pomyślała Jo i przetarła ręką zmęczone oczy. Należała jej się chwila odpoczynku… Udało jej się dzisiaj przeszukać kolejne trzy regały w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, ale w żadnej z tych okropnych ksiąg nie znalazła wzmianki o odczynieniu zaklęcia jednorazowego. Najwyraźniej inny (niż ten znany przez nią, którego pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno jej było wykonać) sposób po prostu nie istniał. Grzmotnęło znowu. Dziewczyna przysiadła na stoliku, czując, że uginają się pod nią nogi… Dlaczego była ostatnio taka słaba i niemrawa? Ostatnią pełnię zniosła przecież bardzo dobrze… Przytknęła palec do skroni, starając się stłumić jakoś to okropne, wiercące pulsowanie… Żałowała, że nie zna żadnego zaklęcia, które mogło pomóc jej w tej sytuacji.

Trevor ją wzywał, czuła to. Każdy nerw w jej ciele, każda komórka, tkanka i kropla krwi, dążyły do jednego – stracić panowanie, przestać się kontrolować i połączyć z Patronatem… Opadała coraz niżej i niżej… Odpływała w przestworza, unosiła się gdzieś pomiędzy rzeczywistością a snem… Nie mogła z tym dłużej walczyć. Nawet tego nie chciała…

— Jo – szepnął ktoś. – Hej, Jo!

Otworzyła jedno oko ze złością. Jeśli to jeden z tych głupich, tępych Ślizgonów, jej chłopaczków na posyłki, to mógł się już godzić z dalszym żywotem bez języka. Czemu przeszkadza jej w tej chwili? Czy nnie należy jej się moment odpoczynku i zapomnienia? Już otwierała usta, by nawrzeszczeć na nieszczęsnego człowieka, który o tej godzinie wałęsał się po bibliotece, gdy…

Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Poznała tego chłopaka, nawet teraz, w egipskich ciemnościach, kiedy znajdowała się na pograniczu przemiany. Widywała go zbyt często. Tę kwadratową szczękę, wielkie, niebieskie oczy i ciemną czuprynę, razem z wyuczonym, pustym wyrazem twarzy poznałaby nawet po oberwaniu _Obliviate._

— Isaac…— szepnęła. – Co ty… co tu robisz?

Natychmiast podniosła się na nogi, rozmasowując sobie przy okazji kark. Nie mógł zobaczyć jej w takim stanie… Przecież pozwolił jej tu przyjechać tylko dlatego, że ufał, iż pełnia nie ma na nią już zgubnego wpływu, że wyzbyła się niewolniczego uścisku Trevora już na dobre…

Swoją drogą, to było całkiem zabawne – czekała na wizytę przyjaciela już tak długo( odkąd zobaczyła runy na ramieniu młodego Lupina i odkąd dostała zeszycik pogróżek), lecz teraz, gdy stał przed nią w całej swojej okazałości, dokonała możliwie najgorszej prezentacji, na jaką było ją stać. Przecież powinna być przygotowana na podobne wejście smoka, bez jakiegokolwiek uprzedzenia, możliwe śledzenie jej przez cały dzień i zakradanie się tutaj w środku nocy. Isaac zawsze zaczajał się w cieniu, bowiem nie cieszył się dobrą opinią nawet wśród obcych ludzi. Należał do takich typów, na widok których przechodzi się na drugą stronę ulicy, byle tylko uniknąć z nimi jakiekolwiek styczności. Przerażający wyraz twarzy, puste oczy, muskularna budowa ciała i brak jakichkolwiek zapanowań stanowiły obraz, który raczej nie przechylał się na jego korzyść. Jo znała chłopaka już tyle lat, ale wciąż nie wiedziała o nim za dużo. Najwięcej ze wszystkich, niewątpliwie, ale w i tak były bardzo skromne informacje – takie jak imię, nazwisko, kilka faktów z przeszłości i imię jego siostry… no i ojca. Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

— Zaprosiłaś mnie – odparł cicho chłopak i przysiadł na stołku, obok Jo. – Prosiłaś, żebym przesłał ci listę zaklęć jednorazowych.

— Racja… z dwa miesiące temu – uśmiechnęła się słabo. Isaac nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. — Ale… nie zrobisz tego? – domyśliła się.

Jej głos wciąż słabo brzmiał. Isaac na pewno domyśli się, co jest przyczyną jej tak fatalnego samopoczucia. _Psiakrew._ Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

— Myślisz, że zasłużyłaś?

Czy zasłużyła? _Jasne, że nie._ Zawaliła sprawę na całej linii. Miała medalion już w garści, a potem pozwoliła go sobie odebrać. Niemal zdobyła już zaufanie Lily Evans, a potem dała ponieść się emocjom i zrobiła sobie z niej wroga. Ale… pomimo tych wszystkich niepowodzeń, naprawdę się starała! Chciała doprowadzić swoją misję do końca. Sporo ryzykowali, ona, Isaac i pozostali, powierzano jej bardzo odpowiedzialne zadanie, kluczowe do rozpoczęcia następnych kroków, a ona zawiodła wszystkich – wiedziała o tym.

Gdyby podobna porażka przytrafiła się komuś innego, Isaac z pewnością sprawy by nie darował. Chodziło tu przecież o resztki honoru Jilly… O pozostałych, cały patronat, który został pozamykany w zimnych celach w Azkabanie… oni wszyscy gniją teraz wśród morderców i szumowin, stopniowo tracąc zmysły w towarzystwie dementorów, oni, wśród których były osoby tak niewinne jak pan Prewett, podczas gdy po tym świecie wciąż wałęsają się _prawdziwi_ złoczyńcy. Trevor powinien zginąć – mało! – dementorzy powinni wyssać jego duszę, ale sprawiedliwości nie stanie się zadość, jeśli Jo i Isaac nie uwolnią się od jego ciżma i nie wykorzystają medalionu. Jo tak bardzo chciałaby powiedzieć, że są na dobrej drodze!

— Ja… Panuję nad tym – odparła szorstko. – Popełniłam kilka błędów, ale nie mogę ruszyć dalej, jeśli to zaklęcie cały czas będzie mnie krępować, rozumiesz?

Isaac zmarszczył brwi.

—Jakie zaklęcie?

Przez moment poczuła się zbita z pantałyku. Jak to: _jakie_? Przecież to on, Isaac, uświadomił ją w tym, co zaszło. Przecież to poprzez jego wiadomość zrozumiała, że dwa umysły, jej i Evans, się połączyły na skutek opuszczenia medalionu przez Zaklęcie Łączące. Wiedziała jedynie o nim i zaklęciu zmiennokształtności ukrytym w medalionie, dlatego poprosiła go o listę pozostałych. Cholera wiedziała, ile jeszcze przerażających formułek kryło się w przeklętym naszyjniku.

— Łączące – wyjaśniła zniecierpliwiona. – No wiesz, to zaklęcie jednorazowe, które wyciekło z medalionu.

— ZAKLĘCIE ŁĄCZĄCE WYCIEKŁO Z MEDALIONU? – uniósł głos, niezwykle zbulwersowany Monroe. W jego oczach kąpała się zimna furia. – DLACZEGO NIC NIE POWIEDZIAŁAŚ?!

— Bo… myślałam, że wiesz –zaczęła naprędce tłumaczyć. –Przecież napisałeś do mnie… Na ramieniu Lupina…. Te runy…

Chłopak schował bezradnie twarz w dłoniach.

— Popełniasz te same błędy, wiesz? – wyjaśnił ze sztucznym spokojem. –Najpierw w poszukiwaniu medalionu, sama się go pozbyłaś, a teraz przez złą interpretacje cudzych intencji dopuściłaś do straty Zaklęcia Łączącego. Wiedziałaś chyba, że _ono_ jest nam potrzebne? Jak teraz mamy się kontaktować? Cała nasza czwórka?

— Przepraszam… — mruknęła strapiona. – Ja… nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że…

— Nie obchodzi cię wcale śmierć Jilly, prawda? Nie obchodzi cię to, co Trevor robi z nami wszystkimi? Nauczyłaś się zapobiegać zmiennokształtności, więc jesteś wolna, tak sobie myślisz, prawda? W ogóle nie liczysz się, co się stanie z…

— NIE! – krzyknęła rozpaczliwie. – Jilly była moją przyjaciółką. Najlepszą – szepnęła. Gorąca łza spłynęła jej po policzku. – Wszyscy jesteście. Ty, Tony, Prim… Nigdy bym was nie opuściła. _Skończę_ zadanie. Musisz tylko pomóc mi uwolnić się od więzi z Evans. Wtedy dowiemy się, gdzie jest medalion i wykorzystamy zaklęcia… Zniszczymy Trevora i uwolnimy pozostałych. _ON_ obiecał nam pomóc.

— Nie bądź głupia – warknął. – Czarnego Pana nie obchodzą _nasze_ problemy. Nigdy nie dołączyłbym do Śmierciożerców, gdybym nie wiedział, że to ostatnia szansa na ratunek. Wiesz, że mam proces, prawda? Ministerstwo tylko czeka, aż kilkanaście mugoli z _tamtej_ nocy odzyska zmysły, żeby mogli mnie pogrążyć. Już grzeją dla mnie celę, Jo. Dementorzy na mnie czekają.

— Nie trafisz do Azkabanu.

— Azkaban? – parsknął. – To najlepsze, co może mnie spotkać. Jestem podejrzany o utworzenie Patronatu. To grozi pocałunkiem dementora.

—Nie skażą się na wyssanie duszy! – podniosła głos, który potoczył się echem po pustym pomieszczeniu. Pozostawało kwestią czasu, aż ktoś ich tu znajdzie.

— Dobrze wiesz, Jo, że te zaklęcia są moją ostatnią nadzieją – rzekł bez ogródek. – Nie mam alibi, przynajmniej nie w ich mniemaniu. Osoby, które mogą za mnie poręczyć albo już na mnie czekają w psychiatryku czy w Azkabanie, albo mają tam rodzinę – wskazał na nią głową – albo _nie żyją._ Według nich jestem wariatem, który zabił własną siostrę.

— Nie zabiłeś Jilly! – podniosła głos, jakby chciała sama się w tym utwierdzić. –Twój ojciec to zrobił.

— Wiem – westchnął ciężko. – Ale… Musisz zrozumieć, J, że nie mogę już na tobie polegać… Jesteś moim człowiekiem – zawsze będziesz, ale… chcę zdobyć ten medalion sam, w porządku? Wyduszę to z Lily Evans. Nie masz wystarczającej odwagi, żeby nakłonić ją do współpracy.

— Przecież nie mogę jej zaatakować! – rozzłościła się Ślizgonka. – To moja misja! To _ja_ mam zdobyć ten medalion! Od początku tak było i świetnie dawałam sobie radę! _Mogę_ to zrobić. Udało mi się, rozumiesz? _Wiem,_ gdzie on jest – szepnęła. – Widziałam _ten pokój_ milion razy w głowie Evans i Pottera. Tylko… co mi daje jego dokładny wygląd, skoro nie znam jego położenia?

— Nie pytam cię o zdanie – odpowiedział szorstko. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co udało ci się osiągnąć. _Lily Evans_ sama _mi_ go da.

Zapanowało milczenie. Jo głośno przełknęła ślinę. W sytuacjach, gdy jej towarzysz był tak stanowczy, nikt, nawet tak pewna siebie osoba jak ona, nie miał odwagi mu się sprzeciwić. Dziewczyna całym sercem pragnęła dokończyć swoje zadanie… Czarny Pan sam jej je powierzył. Powiedział, że _tylko ona_ może to zrobić. Że jako osoba w pewnej mierze z Lily spokrewniona, potrafi najlepiej postawić się w jej sytuacji. Zrozumieć psychikę Evansówny, której znajomość jest wbrew pozorom bardzo im potrzebna, jeśli chcą doprowadzić swój plan do końca. Isaac również o tym wiedział, a więc na pewno nie zamierzał wyrządzić Lily żadnej krzywdy, ale… może wcale nie postara się o zerwanie telepatycznej więzi pomiędzy nią a Jo, bo uznana to za… _przydatną umiejętność?_ Co wtedy?

Jeśli nie przerwie działania Zaklęcia Łączego teraz, mogą rozwinąć się następna studia – przekazywanie zdolności, talentów, pragnień i to w obie strony! Nie mogła do tego dopuścić. W jej głowie pomału kiełkował się zalążek intrygi. Nie obchodziła jej w tej chwili wielkość ceny, którą poniesie, realizując swój plan.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno i już odwracał się na pięcie, by wyjść, gdy…

— Poczekaj! – zatrzymała go. Jej głos nie był już tak drżący. – Zapominasz o czymś. Jeśli tkniesz moją siostrzyczkę, która aktualnie najwyraźniej jest Panią Medalionu, zaklęcia obrócą się przeciwko nam.

— Nie mam zamiaru nic jej robić – odparł, na pozór łagodnie. Roześmiała się. Wszystko szło zupełnie, jak zaplanowała.

— Przecież ty jesteś tym złym – zauważyła. — A ja złudnie milutką. I, nie obraź się, ale śmiem twierdzić, że skoro mi się nie udało, to tobie tym bardziej.

— Źle do tego podeszłaś – podsumował. –Wiesz, być może, gdybyś nie spanikowała, po tym jak Snape powiedział ci, że medalion… no, jest przedmiotem, którego szukamy, udałoby ci się. Przyznaję to. Ale… W obecnej sytuacji, kiedy ty kompletnie się już poddałaś i zminimalizowałaś swoje działanie do przerwania Zaklęcia Łączącego…

— Bo to nasz priorytet!

— …już na nic się nie zdasz. A ja – roześmiał się lekko – obserwowałam was… twoje poczynania i życie Lily Evans od dłuższego czasu i wiem, gdzie uderzyć. Mamy _kogoś z jej przyjaciół po swojej stronie._

Oczy Jo rozszerzyły się i zaczęły błyszczeć jak dwa, niebieskie monety. Ktoś z nich jest po ich stronie? Ale… To chyba najbardziej niesłychana historia, jaką Isaac kiedykolwiek jej opowiedział. Paczka Gryfonów z szóstego roku idealnie się dobrała, każdy z nich miał w gruncie rzeczy identyczne przekonania i poglądy, a to, że któreś z nich sprzymierzyło się z bandą, w której siedzieli Jo i Isaac (generalnie nie miała pojęcia, jak powinni się nazywać, ale chyba najdogodniej powiedzieć, że to grupka przyszłych Śmierciożerców)… nie, to nie jest możliwe. Wrodzona ciekawość dała jej się we znaki.

— Co ty pleciesz, Monroe? – spytała. – Mają pośród siebie _zdrajcę_? Który pomaga _nam?_

— Pomoże – poprawił ją Isaac. – Na pewno pomoże, jak dobrze to rozegramy. Ba, zdaję mi się, że potencjalnych zdrajców wśród nich jest naprawdę całkiem sporo.

— Kto? – wyrwało jej się. Isaac uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Jeśli naprawdę łudziła się, że po tym jak trochę na siebie pokrzyczeli, ten zdradzi jej swoją najnowszą tajemnicę, to musiała doznać wielkiego zawodu.

A potem… Jego już nie było, a Jo ocknęła się, leżąc na stołku w bibliotece. Zupełnie jakby cała jego wizyta była zwykłym snem…

* * *

— _**Ż**_ _e co?! -_ Lily podniosła się na równe nogi. W porównaniu do zaciekawienia i niedowierzania Jo w listopadzie, o mało nie padła na serce, kiedy Isaac oświadczył, że wśród Gryfonów jest zdrajca. – Że kto?!

Isaac uśmiechnął się do niej spokojnie.

— Nie domyślasz się?

— Mówisz o Mary? – zmarszczyła czoło. – No cóż, po niej można się tego spodziewać, ale przecież cały zeszły semestr przesiedziała we Francji i nie mogła udzielić wam żadnych aktualnych informacji… Chociaż… z nią to nigdy nic nie wiadomo…

— Nie mówię o Mary – uśmiechnął się lekko Isaac. – Ale o jej kuzynce.

Lily otworzyła oczy jeszcze szerzej.

— O BREE? O ALICJI? O TWOJEJ SIOSTRZE?

— Nie – wywrócił oczami. – O Marlenie McKinnon.

Tego było już dla Lily za wiele. Straciła równowagę w nogach i upadła jak długa, tuż pod stolik Shelby. Kręciło jej się w głowie, a krew szumiała w uszach, ale omdlenie wyjątkowo nie przyszło jej z taką łatwością jak zwykle.

 _Marley…_

Najbardziej roztropna z jej koleżanek, najbardziej lojalna, neutralna i zrównoważona. To z Marley Lily przyjaźniła się najdłużej – z nią i z Mary, jeśli musiała być perfekcyjnie szczera – i chociaż w tym semestrze ich kontakty nieco się pogorszyły, bo Marley dopadły demony przeszłości, przyszłości i teraźniejszości, to nie był jeszcze powód… to nie usprawiedliwiało jej przed…

— Zanim zaczniesz przeklinać ją na niebo i ziemię, daj mi skończyć, dobrze? – poprosił cierpliwie Isaac. – Nazwanie jej „zdrajcą" jest w dużej mierze niesprawiedliwe, bo nie była ona do końca świadoma tego, że mi pomaga. Wręcz przeciwnie – roześmiał się. – Uważała mnie za swojego dobroczyńcę, za swojego bohatera… Myślała, że ją uratowałem, podczas gdy ja jedynie… wyciągnąłem od niej parę ciekawych informacji.

Lily wstała z podłogi i rozdziawiła usta. Jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie, że faktycznie, Marlena tuż przed ferią świąteczną przyznała się, że poznała i rozmawiała kilka razy z Isaakiem, ale… ale nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, o co w tym chodziło.

 _Uważała mnie za swojego bohatera…_

A kiedy ona w ogóle potrzebowała ratunku?

— Czy zapomniałaś już, Lily, co takiego przytrafiło się twojej przyjaciółce Marlenie w zeszłym semestrze? Przecież wszyscy żyliście tą tragedią – ona, ty, wasza pielęgniarka, i ten jej biedny, były chłopak… jak mu tam? Remus?

Lily rozdziawiła usta.

— Słodki Merlinie – uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – No jasne! Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć… jak mogłam być taka głupia!

Tuż po meczu Quidditcha we wrześniu, po tym, jak Severus ostrzegł Lily przed Jo, ale jeszcze przed tym, jak Prewettówna zorientowała się, że wysłała w liście do Lily swój Medalion Rodowy, Marlena i Lily odbyły rozmowę w łazience, którą podsłuchał Remus.

Marlena podejrzewała u siebie likantropię, bo na jej ciele pojawiły się dziwne znaki, poza tym w pierwsza noc szóstej klasy natknęła się na Remusa, i zaczynała tracić nad sobą panowanie… ale ten temat strasznie szybko wyparował, a Marley powiedziała, że była jedynie chora i nic jej nie dolega.

Czy oby faktycznie?

Isaac okazał się jej bohaterem… jej dobrończyńcą.

— Marlena została zmiennokształtną – wyszeptała. Isaac pokiwał głową. – O mój Boże…

— To było niesamowite, nie uważasz? Kiedy spotkałem Marlenę McKinnon po raz pierwszy, natychmiast zorientowałem się, co jej dolega. Wiedziałem, że Jo nawaliła na całej linii, medalion zaczął wyciekać i cały nasz plan diabli wzięli. Na początku obawiałem się, że Marlena oberwała zaklęciem jednorazowym – klątwą Patronatu – które wyciekło z medalionu. Ale to nie miało sensu. Nie mogła nią zostać, bo nasz patronat zamknięto, a nie wystarczy oberwać zaklęciem, żeby automatycznie stać się Zmiennym – trzeba być jeszcze _mianowanym._ Mój ojciec gnił w Azkabanie i nie mógł tego zrobić. Pod jego nieobecność ja przejąłem część obowiązków Patrona, i teoretycznie mógłbym ją mianować, ale nie przypominałem sobie, żebym coś podobnego dokonał – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

Lily zamrugała bez zrozumienia i ruchem ręki poprosiła, żeby kontynuował:

– Przypadek Marleny otworzył mi oczy. Ktoś depta nam po piętach.

— Mówiłeś to już.

— Ale dopiero niedawno mnie olśniło – po tym, jak długo omawiałem cały rozwój wypadków z moją kuzynką, Luthien (Jo ziewnęła). Marlena wcale nie oberwała zaklęciem jednorazowym. Ona została członkinią innego Patronatu.

Ta rewelacja była nowością i dla Jo, która zakrztusiła się herbatniczkiem pani Shelby i ogarnęła Isaaka zszokowanym spojrzeniem.

— _Gdzie?!_ — pisnęła. – Czy drugi Patron krąży po Hogwarcie?!

— _Kiedy?!_ – dodała Lily. – Chyba nie w pierwszą noc roku szkolnego.

Isaac pokiwał głową z melancholijnym uśmiechem.

— To niezła zagadka, nie uważacie? Wydaje mi się, że pierwsza noc tego roku szkolnego to jedyny termin, który możemy brać pod uwagę. A co do osoby drugiego Patrona… To wydaje mi się, że jest to ta sama osoba, która podmieniła medalion Jo, który kupiła na rynku w Leningradzie z oryginalnym Medalionem Prewettów.

— I ta sama, która zamknęła gdzieś Tony'ego – dopowiedziała Jo.

Isaac potaknął.

— _No, no, Isaac…_ przyznam, że najlepsze zostawiłeś na koniec – pokiwała z uznaniem Prewett. – Jak zawsze zachowałeś klasę… — przejechała otwartą dłonią po twarzy. – Drugi Patron.. To nie może być prawda…

Isaac nie wdawał się w dalsze dyskusje, co do autentyczności swoich teorii, a jedynie zerknął na zegarek i uśmiechnął się z trudem.

— Powinniśmy się już zbierać, Jo, jeśli chcemy, żeby Lily zdążyła na lekcje. Powiedz jej tylko o animagii, i chyba zamkniemy całą sprawę.

Lily zamrugała.

— No więc Lily – zaczęła uroczyście Jo. – Musisz poćwiczyć animagię.

— _Co?_

— Animagia jest przeciwieństwem zmiennokształtności. To ty decydujesz czy zamieniasz się w zwierzę, czy nie. U zmiennokształntego przemiana następuje nie z jego woli, lecz z woli Patrona. Jeśli nauczysz się panować nad animagią, to nauczysz się także panowania nad zmiennokształtnością. To jest właśnie wielka tajemnica moja i Isaaka, dzięki której do tej pory zachowaliśmy zdrowie umysłowe.

Lily rozdziawiła usta z niedowierzania.

— Chcesz żebym uczyła się animagii? Na litość boską, Jo, przecież wiesz jaką jestem nogą z transmutacji! A poza tym – spojrzała z przestrachem na Isaaka – ponoć jestem w Patronacie tylko na chwilę… aż otworzymy medalion w następną pełnię. _Prawda?_

Isaac uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

—Załatwisz to raz dwa, Evans. Poćwiczysz profilaktycznie – prychnęła Jo. – Tylko kilka podstaw. Chciałabym zobaczyć cię jako wściekłą, małą, zmiennokształtną wiewiórę.

* * *

 **P** o tym jak pierwsze emocje opadły, Lily bardzo ciężko było obwiniać Isaaka i Jo. Wyrządzili oni niewątpliwie wiele złego, uprowadzili ją bez jej zgody do Francji i przemienili w zmiennokształtną, co czyniło z niej w jakiś zakręcony sposób niewolnicą Isaaka, i poza tym z pewności dostarczyli jej wystarczającą ilość powodu do wściekania się. Jednak w tym wszystkim zachowali olbrzymią klasę, a to doszczętnie dewastowało ich wizerunek czarnych charakterów. W końcu jacy antagoniści opiekowaliby się Lily tak troskliwie po przemianie i tak nad nią nadskakiwali („Boli cię coś jeszcze? Jak chcesz to dam ci w Hogwarcie Eliksir Wzmacniający, on naprawdę działa… może chcesz zatrzymać tę kurtkę? Przynieść ci coś z kuchni? Ojej, Lily na pewno niczego jeszcze nie potrzebujesz?"), w dodatku odprowadzili prosto pod drzwi dormitorium i to – ku zdumieniu chyba wszystkich – w samą porę?

— Możesz do mnie pisać, jakbyś miała jakieś wątpliwości – powiedział jeszcze Isaac do Lily. – Jo da ci na mnie namiary, prawda, Jo?

— Isaac, nie bądź taki wstydliwy – odparła tamta przekornie. – Daj dziewczynie swój adres, a nie wysługujesz się mną.

Lily zaśmiała się grzecznie. Właściwie to wątpiła, że kiedykolwiek napisze do Isaaka, nieważne, jak fatalnie i nerwowo by się czuła – a musiała przyznać, że po zabiegach dwójki jej znajomych oraz herbatce Shelby nie dokuczało jej nic prócz zmęczenia po nieprzespanej nocy.

— Nie musisz się o mnie martwić – powiedziała po prostu. – Czy jest możliwość, że cofniemy się w czasie jeszcze na kilka godzin, żebym mogła się wyspać?

Isaac spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem.

— Zsynchronizowalibyśmy się, niestety… Faktycznie niefortunnie się to złożyło… musisz być wypompowana po całej nocy pełnej wrażeń.

— Wypiję kawę – zdecydowała Lily, machając ręką. – Przed egzaminem z transmutacji spałam o wiele mniej, więc przeżyje i to.

— Co do tego sprawdzianu, o którym myślałaś – wtrąciła się Jo. – Na twojej transmutacji ja mam runy. Mogę wysłać ci telepatycznie odpowiedzi.

Lily pokręciła głową.

— Już nigdy nie będę wykorzystywać tego w taki sposób. Egzamin u McGonagall to był jednorazowy wyskok – uniosła ręce do góry, a Jo tylko zaśmiała się i puściła do niej oczko.

Towarzystwo zamilkło. Nastał jeden z tych pełnych napięcia momentów, kiedy należy się pożegnać, ale nikt nie wie do końca, co powiedzieć ani jak się zachować. Relacje pomiędzy Lily a Isaakiem i Jo poprawiły się znacznie tej nocy, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie ufała im, ich intencjom i uprzejmościom, dlatego wolała zachować rozsądny dystans. Z Jo i tak zobaczy się pewnie dzisiejszego dnia kilka razy, więc pozostawała kwestia pożegnania Isaaka. Odwróciła się w jego kierunku i zdobyła na delikatny uśmiech, jednak gdy już miała życzyć mu powodzenia na rozprawie i wszystkiego dobrego, stało się coś, przez co natychmiast straciła rezon:

Drzwi do dormitorium numer dwa otworzyły się na oścież i wyleciała z nich ubrana przesadnie schludnie i wyprostowana przesadnie sztywno Bree Angelo.

Isaac wybałuszył oczy. Jo otworzyła usta jak ryba.

— Cześć, Lily! – rzuciła Bree całkiem sympatycznie. – Spóźnionego wszystkiego najlepszego! I cześć… wam też – kiwnęła głową do Jo i Isaaka, tak jak wita się osoby, których się nie zna. Jo zamknęła usta. – Powinnaś się pospieszyć, bo za pięć minut będzie dzwonek.

Puściła do niej oczko i w podskokach zbiegła ze schodów. Nie obróciła się już ani razu, chociaż Jo i Isaac odprowadzili ją spojrzeniem aż do samej dziury w portrecie. Isaac spojrzał na Jo, prawdziwie poruszony.

― No co? – wzruszyła ramionami Jo. – Mówiłam ci przecież, że Colette Angelo się tu panoszy.

— Zachowuje się tak jakby nas nie znała – zdziwił się i pokręcił głową. – To coś nowego.

— Powiecie wreszcie o co chodzi z wami i Bree? – przypomniała o sobie Lily. – U Shelby mówiliście coś o tym, że chce was pogrążyć.

— Mieliśmy z nią niemiły incydent w przeszłości – machnął ręką Isaac. – Myślę, że ona już wie o tym, co się stało i teraz nie będzie spuszczać cię z oka.

— Ona pomaga swojemu ojcu w jego szalonej inkwizycji – uzupełniła Jo, wywracając oczami. – Obydwoje mają niezły kompleks na punkcie supernaturalności, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli…

— Ścigają wszystkich, którzy ich zdaniem odbiegają od normy – dodał Isaac. – Mieszańce. Wampiry. Likantropy. Wile. Rusałki. Elfy. Półolbrzymy.

— Próbowała zwalczyć całą naszą grupkę – roześmiała się Jo. – I powiem ci, że prawie by jej się to udało, gdyby nie to, że Dean i Tony nieźle się na niej odegrali i poćwiczyli trochę zaklęcia opętujące..

— Co proszę? – powtórzyła Lily. Isaac wysłał Jo karcące spojrzenie i szepnął kilka słów, których Evansówna nie mogła dosłyszeć. Jo machnęła ręką.

—To historia na inny dzień – podsumował Isaac, uśmiechając się na odchodne do Lily. – Póki co jej podchody nie powinny cię martwić, po prostu… uważaj, dobrze, Lily?

Nim Lily zdołała cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, zasalutował, co rozwiązało problem pożegnania, i zniknął za dziurą pod portretem, tak jakby był zwykłym, przeciętnym uczniem Hogwartu, który nie ma matki półelfki i ojca-socjopaty, usiłującego zamordować go, tak jak wcześniej jego siostrę. Tak jakby był taki jak Lily… przed jednym z największych zakrętów jej życia, wyznaczonych tej nocy, w rezerwacie elfickim w Alpach.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Zerknęła na zegarek. Trzy minuty. Musiała spakować się, przebrać i dopaść klasę transmutacji, a i tak wątpiła, że zdąży na pierwszą godzinę. W końcu przeszła przez super-niebezpieczną tranformację i przetworzyła milion informacji wiedzy nadprogramowej w ciągu tej nocy, a za to należał się odpoczynek. Czy Skrzydło Szpitalne było już otwarte?

Zerknęła w stronę Jo.

— Wiesz co, Prewett? Jednak zmieniłam zdanie. Czuję się _faaatalnie._ Naprawdę pomogłoby, gdybyś przyniosła mi trochę kawy na mleku sojowym i ciastko morelowe. Och, i Eliksir Przeciwbólowy! I może trochę czasopism dla zwykłych, przeciętnych nastolatek.


	11. (26) Zdrada

**26\. „Zdrada"**

 **[popyt i podaż, Lily!]**

 _"_ _ **Natychmiastowa karma**_ _cię dopadnie."_

-John Lennon, _Instant Karma_

* * *

 **K** rople deszczu tłukły bezlitośnie o parapety, niczym grad armat rozsadzających kadłub statku. Akompaniował im wiatr, którego podmuchy ze świstem otwierały i zamykały nieszczelne okna chatki gajowego, wsypując przez szpary płatki bielutkiego, zimnego śniegu. Zapach melisy i rumianku tańcował w tęgim, lodowatym powietrzu i otumaniał zmęczony umysł Lily i Hagrida do tego stopnia, że ani gajowy nie mógł dostrzec przyczyny wizyty siedemnastoletniej Gryfonki, ani sama dziewczyna nie potrafiła mu jej podać.

Był piątkowy wieczór, godzina po ciszy nocnej i w dodatku sam środek wielkiej śnieżycy i zawieruchy. Leśne zwierzęta, w świetle dnia ukrywające się w grotach i jaskiniach Zakazanego Lasu, teraz zapuściły się niebezpiecznie blisko błoni i zamkowych areałów. Oczami wyobraźni Lily widziała polujące centaury i skąpane w śniegu bielutkie jednorożce, i pomyślała, że chciałaby cieszyć się z upragnionej samotności i świętego, nocnego spokoju, do tego stopnia, jak one.

W oddali zawył wilk, a Gladius cały się najeżył i wbił pazury w długi, kaszmirowy sweter Lily, pozostawiając jej blizny na brzuchu. Dziewczyna podrapała go za uchem, mimo bólu przytulając do serca, jako że kot był ostatnią istotą (no, oprócz Hagrida oraz jej współlokatorek), która pozostała jej jeszcze na tym okrutnym świecie.

— Hagridzie, moje życie towarzyskie jest już skończone – chlipnęła, pociągając dramatycznie łyk herbaty. Rozmazany tusz do rzęs wymalował na jej policzkach podłużne, szarografitowe wodospady zgryzoty. – Straciłam już _wszystko._ Nie mam już _nikogo._ Żadnych _prawdziwych przyjaciół…_ żadnych _fałszywych przyjaciół…_ nie mam już nawet _niego,_ Hagridzie! Zawsze _go miałam._ On… on był _zawsze_ przy mnie.

Pociągnęła głośno nosem i zaczęła szeptać pod nosem ciąg liczb tak dużych, że Hagrid z miejsca dostał migreny.

Pierwiastek z trzystu dwudziestu czterech… _osiemnaście_.

Pierwiastek z czterystu czterdziestu jeden… dwadzieścia jeden.

─ Nienawidzę siebie samej – dodała gwałtownie, odrobinę bardziej uspokojona. – Nie wierzę, że jestem _taka głupia._ Boże, on mnie _nienawidzi._ James mnie nienawidzi… i Syriusz też mnie nienawidzi, i nawet Dorian mnie teraz nienawidzi… A ja tylko chciałam im pomóc… ja tylko… ja nie spodziewałam się, że…

— Cholibka, Lily… — westchnął gajowy, stawiając przed roztrzęsioną dziewczyną talerzyk z samorodnymi ciastkami, twardymi niemal tak bardzo jak jego nerwy tego wieczora. – Nie może być przecie aż tak słabo… cuś na pewno w końcu się poukłada.

— Nie, to już koniec! – wypaliła, zasłaniając sobie dłońmi uszy, jakby nawet nie chciała dopuścić do wiadomości, że sprawy mogą się jeszcze ułożyć. – Nie chce litości. Nie chce poprawy. Zasłużyłam sobie na wszystko, co najgorsze, Hagridzie… Udowodniłam, że jestem niedojrzałą, pustą, głupią i egoistyczną wiedźmą, i mam nadzieję, że spotka mnie wszystko, co najgorsze!

Sięgnęła po jedno z hagridowskich ciastek, jakby pragnęła, by „wszystko, co najgorsze" dopadło ją już pięć sekund po swojej zapowiedzi.

— Ale wiesz co… ja naprawdę chciałam _dobrze_ – uderzyła w zupełnie inny ton, z trudem przełykając trochę zwęglonego herbatnika. – Myślałam, że wszystko, co robię, może pomóc Jamesowi. Albo mnie i Jamesowi. Albo… och, na Merlina, nawet mnie, Jamesowi i Mary. I cały czas uważam, że to było warte swojej ceny! Straciłam go – straciłam ich wszystkich – ale… ale teraz przynajmniej wiem, co wyprawiało się za moimi plecami przez tyle miesięcy! I… i gdybym tylko dowiedziała się tego od _niego,_ a nie…

Gladius zeskoczył zniesmaczony z kolan swojej pani, gdy ta dostała kolejnego nawrotu histerii. Hagrid o mało go nie przygniótł, przykucając obok Lily i wydmuchując jej nos swoją brudną, haftowaną chusteczką.

— Niech diabli wezmą tego kota – złapał się za serce, o wiele bardziej przerażony niefortunną stłuczką z Gladiusem niż sam poszkodowany. – Powinnaś już dawno wracać do zamku… Profesor McGonagall miałaby niezłego pietra, gdyby wiedziała, że wypuszczam cię w taką śniżycę… Chcesz tu zostać i powidzieć, co się stało?

Lily głośno zasmarkała w chusteczkę na znak zgody, a potem zjadła do końca przypalone ciasteczko – albo na szczęście, albo by się ponownie ukarać.

* * *

 **Trzy dni wcześniej. Środa, około ósmej rano.**

 **P** o mroźnym, gradowym i niezwykle mokrym styczniu, śnieżny, aczkolwiek słoneczny luty stał się miłą, entuzjastycznie przyjętą odmianą. Mgła okrywająca cały Hogwart niczym gruby, brzydki koc, rozpuściła się w nowym, przejrzystym powietrzu, zostawiając po sobie jedynie połacie szronu i szadź na gołych, samotnych gałązkach. Śnieg otulił cały zamek, a jego puchata, mięciutka postać przywodziła na myśl słodką, amerykańską watę cukrową.

Lily i Chase siedzieli na grubym, białym konarze drzewa. Ich nogi dyndały, zupełnie jakby wcale nie znajdowali się tu, w zimnej Wielkiej Brytanii, ale tysiące mil dalej o zupełnie innej porze roku, na mostku albo wielkiej beli siana w ukochanej Alabamie. Obydwoje w każde wakacje spotykali się u swoich wspólnych dziadków ( _byli wspólni_ nawet przed tym, kiedy okazało się _do jakiego stopnia)_ w niewielkiej wiosce Blue Springs, oddalonej od amerykańskiego Birmigham o czterdzieści mil. W upalne dni często brodzili nogi w pobliskiej sadzawce, przebierając nimi tak samo jak w tej chwili, przeżuwali domowe muffiny i brownies, i puszczali na wodzie kaczki. Lily niemal czuła unoszącą się w powietrzu woń kukurydzy.

— Mam dla nas babeczki – powiedziała, wyciągając ze swojego tornistra torebkę papierową wypchaną wysokocukrowym pożywieniem. – Są beznadziejne i niemal bez nadzienia, ale można je zjeść.

Chase sięgnął do torebki z nieukrywanym apetytem.

— Tu prawie nic już nie ma, AB – parsknął, wygrzebując trochę okruchów i odłamków posypki czekoladowej. – Głód cię złapał, jak wyszłaś ze śniadania?

— Te babeczki są z wczoraj – wywróciła oczami. – Musiałam coś jeść w skrzydle szpitalnym. Byłam strasznie wyczerpana. _Umierałam._ Potrzebowałam cukru. _Dużo_ cukru.

Bardziej od cukru Lily potrzebowała paru godzin snu, ale nie zamierzała po prostu wpaść w objęcia Morfeusza, kiedy los obdarzył ją hojnie jednodniową służącą. Wykorzystywanie dość zaniepokojonej Jo, której Isaac przykazał zajmowanie się Lily jak najtroskliwiej, nie przysporzyło jej zbytnich wyrzutów sumienia – wręcz przeciwnie, rozbawienie z tego groteskowego odwrócenia ról, utrzymywało ją przy życiu i przytomności. Cały dzień spędziła na przeglądaniu _Czarownicy,_ wertowaniu starych komiksów i powieści science-fiction, upychaniu się słodyczami i naśmiewaniu pod nosem z coraz bardziej rozdrażnionej Ślizgonki. Ubolewała nad końcem leniwego dnia, po którym musiała wrócić do pracy i stawić czoła tak dużej ilości problemów – począwszy od nauki, poprzez zmiennokształtność, animagię i Patronat, a na Jamesie Potterze skończywszy. Życie byłoby takie proste, gdyby na co dzień jej największy problem również stanowiła zawartość budyniu w pączku.

Chase sięgnął po jedną muffinkę i pochłonął ją całą niemal za jednym zamachem. Lily roześmiała się widząc jego wypchane policzki i trąciła go w potylicę, tak, że się zakrztusił.

— Spokojnie, przecież ci ich nie zjem – puściła mu oczko i przekornie wyciągnęła największą babeczkę z torebki. – _Ewentualnie._

— Chcesz, żebym zrzucił cię z tego drzewa?

Lily wzruszyła ramionami niewinnie:

— Skrzydło jest całkiem przytulnym miejscem.

— Nie ma tam Pottera, z którym formalnie się spotykasz, co nie?

Dziewczyna zakrztusiła się babeczką i wysłała Chase'owi najbardziej poruszone spojrzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek u niej widział.

— Och, nie rób takich oczu! Wszyscy już o was gadają.

— To…

— Nie dowiedzieli się od Jamesa – dodał szybko. – To znaczy… nie do końca. Wczoraj, kiedy leżałaś w Skrzydle – swoją drogą, wszyscy myśleli, że strułaś się wódą – twój chłopak odbył… _rozmowę_ z Mary McDonald w Wielkiej Sali. Bardzo źle przyjęła wiadomość, że jesteście umówieni.

Lily uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, chociaż jej wyraz twarzy w dalszym ciągu zdradzał niesmak i niezadowolenie.

— Jak źle?

— Jestem zaskoczony, że nie odprowadzili jej do twojego skrzydła, by sprawdzić, czy czegoś nie wciągała.

Obydwoje parsknęli śmiechem – Chase na samo wspomnienie sceny, jaką Mary urządziła zeszłego dnia w porze lunchu, a Lily – wyobrażając sobie całe zajście w sposób o wiele bardziej komiczny i dramatyczny, niż był w istocie.

— Och, Chase, ale mi jej szkoooooda – udała, że ociera niewidzialną łzę, przekrzywiając się na gałęzi do tego stopnia, że chłopak musiał ją podtrzymać, bo zleciałaby plecami do ziemi.

— Uważaj, A.B: to mi wygląda na natychmiastową karmę1- zachichotał, kiedy ręka Lily – po tym jak dziewczyna odzyskała równowagę – trąciła go żartobliwie w ramię.

— Nawet jeśli karma zesłałaby na mnie dziesięć egipskich plag, nie zmieniłabym zdania na ten temat – powiedziała uroczyście. – To, co Mary wyrabia, jest już nie tylko żenujące i dziecinne, ale niezwykle męczące. James może i potrafi wykazać się cierpliwością, jeśli mu na tym zależy, ale każdy normalny człowiek już dawno przestałby pozwalać swojej byłej na takie zachowanie. Jest dla niej za dobry.

Chase odsunął się od niej na kilka stóp.

— Przestań tak mówić, bo zaraz konar się załamie i spadniemy w dół.

Lily zaśmiała się krótko, ale miała jeszcze dużo do powiedzenia, więc nie zastosowała się do ostrzeżenia Chase'a.

— Jak w ogóle James zareagował? – spytała. – Potrzebuję kilku szczegółów, Chase! Gdybym rozmawiała z Dorcas, wiedziałabym już nawet, jaki nosiła kolor majtek. Jesteś najgorszą plotkarą, jaką znam!

— Zachował się tak jak zwykle, tyle ci powiem – wzruszył ramionami. – Niezbyt wzruszył go ten jazgot, wydaje mi się wręcz, że praktycznie Mary nie słuchał – ale bronił cię za każdym razem, kiedy w ruch szły obelgi pod twoim adresem, więc zupełnie to się raczej nie wyłączył.

Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko i spojrzała w dal, w kierunku zamku. Chase kątem oka zauważył, że jej wzrok wspina się po całym zamku, aż do siódmego piętra i Wieży Gryffindoru, i dalej, do prawie najwyższego okna, otwierającego się na dormitorium męskie numer sześć. Chłopak pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i ponownie zajął miejsce na konarze obok Lily, stwierdzając w duchu, że karma jak już, to powinna zniszczyć ich oboje.

— O akacjach Mary zawsze śmiesznie jest porozmawiać, ale obecnie bardziej ciekawi mnie to, czy… czy słusznie się wściekała – spojrzał na Lily wyczekująco. Ta dalej spoglądała na zamek, nie odzywając się ani słowem. – W swoje urodziny stwierdziłaś, że kończysz cały ten zakład, a tu nagle dowiaduje się, że nie tylko trwał on dalej, ale zdołałaś po drodze go przegrać – ponoć świadomie i z własnej woli – i zostać dziewczyną…

— Nie jestem jego dziewczyną – zaprotestowała, zwracając głowę w jego kierunku. – Gdyby to zależało tylko ode mnie, Chase, to wolałabym niczego nie zmieniać i zachować stosunki moje i Jamesa na takiej stopie, na której są teraz – wzięła głęboki oddech. – Lubię go. _Naprawdę_ go lubię. I nie byłam pijana ani chora psychicznie, ani nawet wytrącona z równowagi, kiedy go pocałowałam. I teraz też nie szaleję ani nie próbuję temu zaprzeczać. Po prostu… zaufam losowi w tej sprawie.

— Nie możesz zaufać losowi w takiej sprawie – zaprotestował Chase, pałaszując kolejną babeczkę. – To nie jest loteria. Albo chcesz z nim być, albo…

— Póki co z nim nie jestem, dobra? Przegrałam zakład… ale chciałam go przegrać, bo tak właściwie to nie miałam żadnych obiekcji przeciw tej jednej randce. Póki co nawet na niej nie byliśmy, na Merlina! Chcę pójść i zobaczyć jak bycie razem nam pasuje. Jeśli będę dobrze się bawić, a James nie nawali ani mnie nie zdenerwuje w przeciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni – to będę myślała, co dalej. Jeśli nie – to mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi, bo to według mnie najbardziej do nas pasuje. Ale ta sprawa nigdy nie zostanie zamknięta ani zdefiniowana, jeśli będziemy tkwić w jakimś zawieszeniu pomiędzy związkiem, przyjacielstwem, byciem wrogami i kontrahentami.

Chase przez chwilę zastanowił się nad tymi słowami. Gryzło go dziwne, niejasne uczucie, że z tego całego bałaganu zrodzi się wielkie nieszczęście, chociaż nie mógł przyczepić się do żadnego argumentu Lily ani do ogółu jej rozumowania. Owszem, jak zwykle postępowała popędliwie i nieostrożnie, ale nie mógł zarzucić jej nic poza tym – wręcz przeciwnie, dziewczyna dokonała spory krok naprzód, zwątpiwszy w swoje przyzwyczajenia i poglądy. Pochwalał to, że dała szansę Jamesowi, zamiast obstawiać przy swoich przeczuciach, jak zwykle robiła. Cieszyło go też to, że była na tyle rozważna, aby z góry nie wskakiwać w związek ani z góry też go nie przekreślać. Jej delikatny dystans był gwarancją, że w razie niefortunnych wypadków nie będzie zmagać się ze złamanym sercem ani wielkim rozczarowaniem. Ale coś mu tu nie pasowało. Lily wykazała się zdrowym rozsądkiem i dała za wygraną, James też nie świętował jeszcze swojego zwycięstwa, a plotki krążyły, ale nie eksplodowały, i wszystko zdawało się być przytłumione i naturalne – _jednak_ nie mógł pozbyć się przeczucia, że ten racjonalny kierunek, jaki nabrała relacja tych dwojga, nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego.

— Całkiem dużo masz wątpliwości, co nie? – powiedział po czasie. – Lubisz komplikacje.

— Wiem, że te wątpliwości zupełnie tutaj nie pasują, ale… po prostu są – wzruszyła ramionami. – I nie możesz się mi dziwić, Chase. Za każdym razem, jak przekonuję się do Jamesa, dzieje się jakieś szaleństwo, którego nie pojmuję. Mary snuje jakąś szaloną intrygę, wychodzą na jaw stare romanse, _dzieci,_ morderstwa… I wszystko jest wielką, ezoteryczną tajemnicą – westchnęła.

Chase pokiwał głową, bo „ezoteryczna tajemnica" dosyć trafnie opisywała wszystko, co obracało się wokół Jamesa.

— Wiesz… dosyć zastanawia mnie ta cała… _fascynacja_ Mary twoim Jamesem – powiedział powoli, zastanawiając się, czy sam może nie jest w posiadaniu rąbka ezoterycznej tajemnicy. – Za moich czasów – czyli jeszcze pół roku temu – kręciła poważnie z młodym nauczycielem w Beauxbatons, a on zwariował na jej punkcie do tego stopnia, że zwolnił się z pracy, byle tylko móc bezkarnie się z nią gzić. A teraz… nagle przypomniała sobie o swoim byłym? To…

— Mówisz poważnie? – przerwała mu Lily, wybałuszając oczy. – Mary w Beauxbatons się z kimś spotykała? I to w dodatku z nauczycielem? Przecież ona zgrywa męczennice, która podda się ślubom czystości, jeśli James do niej nie wróci.

— Chyba trochę dramatyzuje – powiedział po prostu. – Albo zaczęła się z nim znowu interesować, kiedy wy dwoje zaczęliście mieć ku sobie.

Lily pokręciła głową, bo nie wydawało jej się, żeby _tym razem_ chodziło Mary wyłącznie o rywalizację.

— James miał bardzo złe zdanie o Mary jeszcze w zeszłym semestrze – powiedziała. – Rozmawialiśmy o niej kilka razy i zawsze powtarzał, że przestał jej ufać, że zawiodła jego zaufanie… a potem przyjechałam do niego na Sylwestra, okazało się, że Mary jest u niego w domu, że oni znowu się przyjaźnią i…— westchnęła ciężko. – I teraz daje sobie wskoczyć jej na głowę. Oświeć mnie, o co tu chodzi?

— Spotkali się razem na kotylionie, co nie? – Lily pokiwała głową. – Może zbliżyli się do siebie, może Mary go przeprosiła, może ta ezoteryczna tajemnica pchnęła ich do siebie? A może… - zawahał się, a jego oczy zaszły mgłą. – Swoją drogą, czy ona nie ma coś wspólnego z Sereną Marceau?

Lily parsknęła.

— Ona ma _bardzo dużo_ wspólnego z Sereną Marceau. Prze… — Słowa zamarły jej w ustach. Spojrzała na Chase'a tak, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. – Zaraz… czy ty znałeś Serenę?

Chase uśmiechnął się do niej na znak, że zrozumiała aluzję.

— Beauxbatons to duża szkoła, ale bez przesady – mrugnął do niej. – Znałem większość obsady, o której plotkowano. Brata McDonald również. I Colette.

— Jaka ona jest?

To pytanie padło zanim Lily zdołała się nad nim zastanowić. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na to, że fascynowała i ciekawiła ją zarazem dziewczyna, z którą James przeżył swój pierwszy raz i którą wszyscy czcili niczym Afrodytę. Chase uśmiechnął się do niej znacząco, co tylko spotęgowało jej zainteresowanie, przemieszane trochę z nadzieją, że chłopak opowie o niej złe rzeczy.

— Bardzo naiwna – powiedział szczerze, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że spełnił pragnienie swojej siostry. – Bardzo podatna na wpływy. Bardzo łagodna. I, rzecz jasna, bardzo piękna. Rozumu to ona nie ma za grosz, ale wszyscy ją kochają, bo nigdy na nikogo nie podniosła głosu ani nawet nie powiedziała niemiłej rzeczy. Wiem, że strasznie bała się, że czymś rozzłości swojego narzeczonego, i nie rozmawiała nawet z nauczycielami, wyłącznie nauczycielkami.

— Dziewczyna, którą wybitnie łatwo kierować? Chyba nie jesteśmy zbytnio do siebie podobne – mruknęła. Chase pokiwał głową na znak zgody.

— Bardzo przypomina mi Emmelinę. Oczywiście, nie jest taka dramatyczna i emocjonalna, Serena to bardzo zrównoważona dziewczyna, ale biorąc pod uwagę pierwsze wrażenie, łagodność, słabość i podatność na wpływy…

— Emmelinę? – powtórzyła. _James nie znosi Emmeliny…_ \- Och, doprawdy? Zabójczo piękna półwila, o którą pozabijali się kuzyni, kojarzy ci się z Emmeliną? Może to o twoich sprawach osobistych powinniśmy porozmawiać, Chasey?

Chase uśmiechnął się pod nosem i rzucił:

— Wiesz co… kiedy tak żalisz się na swoje życie, zaczynam zauważać niepokojąco wiele podobieństw do mojej własnej sytuacji. W takich chwilach zaczynam wierzyć, że Ethan jest naszym ojcem. Jesteśmy _takimi jego dzieciakami._

Lily zadarła brew.

— Och, serio? Czy _twoja własna sytuacja_ ma długie nogi i imię rozpoczynające się na „E"?

— Mam dwie sytuacje. Jedna z nich straciła pamięć i wszystkie wspomnienia, a druga – resztki rozumu.

Oboje uśmiechnęli się porozumiewawczo.

— Czy Hestia wie, że całowałeś się z Emmeliną? – zrzuciła na niego bombę, dokładnie w ten sam sposób, jak on kilka minut temu pytaniem o jej związek z Jamesem.

Chase przejechał otwartą dłonią o twarzy.

— Skąd wiesz? – spytał słabo.

— To Emma, Chase. Jak sam zauważyłeś, jest bardzo emocjonalna. I żyje bardziej w świecie swoich wyobrażeń niż w rzeczywistości. Niedobrze zrobiłeś, tak brutalnie spychając ją na ziemię z różowego obłoku ZAKOCHANIE.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem.

— Wiesz, że mam rację – odpowiedziała wzrokiem równie silnym. – Powiedziałeś Hestii?

— Nie musiałem – mruknął. – Hestię to chyba niezbyt rusza, bo tego samego dnia zabawiła się z Jaydenem.

Lily rozdziawiła usta.

— Skąd…

— Przypomnę ci, że ja z nim mieszkam, Lily. Z nim i z siódmoklasistami.

— Osz kurde – zaśmiała się bez humoru – wiesz co, Chase? My naprawdę mamy identyczne sytuacje. Jayden jest twoją… Mary. A Emmelina jest twoim _Dorianem._

— To chyba trochę na odwrót A.B. Hestia to moja była, więc jest moim Dorianem. A Emmelina… z nią wszystko jest tak chaotyczne jak z twoim Jamesem.

— W każdym razie Jayden jest nadal twoją Mary, bo ona kręciła i z jednym, i z drugim – wywróciła oczami.

Chase roześmiał się, widząc jej minę.

— Nie miałaś spotkać się z Emmeliną? – spytał nagle, zerkając na zegarek. – Mugoloznastwo już pewnie się skończyło.

Lily pokiwała głową ociężale i zsunęła się z konaru.

— Taaaa…. Mam teraz dużo do przemyślenia. Możesz wziąć te muffinki – podniosła ręce do góry, kiedy Chase oddał jej opakowanie (chyba zapomniała już o tym, że wszystko zostało zjedzone). – Mam dużo do przemyślenia, a Emma jest idealną osobą, przy której można się pozastanawiać. Pozdrowić ją od ciebie? – spytała zaczepnie. Chase widocznie zbladł, co było dosyć niesłychane, zważywszy, że twarz mu poszarzała od zimna, a śnieg okrył całe słomkowe włosy.

— _A.B..._

Roześmiała się szczerze i przytuliła do jego zwisającej nogi.

— Chasey?

— Mhm?

— Przepraszam, że tak cię zaniedbywałam.

Lily aż pisnęła, kiedy noga Chase'a ruszyła się razem z ciałem chłopaka. Zrównał się z nią, zeskoczywszy z gałęzi, i ściągnął w rękawiczce trochę śniegu, którym następnie natarł jej roześmianą buzię.

* * *

 **Środa.**

— **O** twieraj w tej chwili, Larissa! – wrzasnęła Mary, z całej siły dudniąc w drzwi dormitorium siódmorocznych dziewcząt. – Nie uciekniesz przed odpowiedzialnością!

Próbowała się do nich dostać już po raz trzeci w ciągu tego ośmiogodzinnego zaledwie dnia, jednak za każdym razem Larissa i jej koleżaneczki z Piękności udawały, że jej nie słyszą (albo były mądrzejsze niż przypuszczała i ze strachu opuściły Hogwart). Kiedy jej próba rozmowy z nimi spełza na niczym o szóstej i siódmej trzydzieści, Mary doszła do wniosku, że da im kilka godzin zastanowienia się nad własną głupotą i że wróci tutaj dopiero po mugoloznastwie. Niestety, nie była w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek oprócz układania w głowie najgorszych obelg, którymi mogłaby poczęstować Prefekt Naczelną, dlatego doszła do wniosku, że uczestniczenie w porannych zajęciach nie ma sensu i tylko spotęguje jej rozdrażnienie (a także może zepsuć cały plan!). Wróciła więc w te samo miejsce po raz kolejny, tym razem czując, że nie cofnie się przed niczym, by dostać się do środka.

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie uciekniesz od tej rozmowy, więc lepiej przeprowadźmy ją teraz, póki nie jestem jeszcze BARDZO WŚCIEKŁA! – ryknęła, wymierzając drzwiom ostrego kopniaka. – _Larissa!_

W tym momencie gwałtowne otwarcie o mało nie zwaliło ją z nóg, a o framugę oparła się znajoma brunetka odziana w skąpą piżamkę, z papilotami we włosach i kiczowatą, różową maską do spania na czole.

— Nie dociera, że nikt cię tu nie chce? – warknęła, pośpiesznie zrywając papiloty z głowy. – _Spałyśmy._

— Bardzo mi przykro – odpowiedziała, przepychając się pomiędzy Larissą a szparą do środka dormitorium. – Ale zamiast odpoczywać, powinnyście od dawna MYŚLEĆ, JAK URATOWAĆ SOBIE SKÓRĘ. _Ja_ dzisiaj nie spałam, tylko MYŚLAŁAM, CO WAM ZROBIĘ.

Larissa zamknęła drzwi, wyminęła Mary i zastukała kilka razy w ścianę naprzeciwko toalety, gdzie znajdowało się tajne przejście, łączące to dormitorium z sypialnią czwartoklasistek (siłą napędową Piękności oraz oficjalną siedzibą całej tej drużyny marzeń). Jej współlokatorki zapewne czmychnęły tam, kiedy tylko Larissa odważyła się wpuścić Mary do środka, zostawiając ją samą w jaskini lwa.

— _Rachel!_ – zawoła Larissa. – Mary już na nas czeka.

— Zwołaj cały zarząd – zadecydowała McDonaldówna, przysiadając na wielkiej, brokatowej pufie. Siódmoklasistka spojrzała na nią gniewnie.

— Rachel spokojnie wystarczy.

Okazało się jednak, że z „kwatery głównej" na spotkanie z Mary wyszły dwie członkinie zarządu i zaraze, najlepsze przyjaciółki Larissy – Rachel Sommers i Summer Blake. Przybrały co prawda całkiem niezłe zawadiackie miny, ale paniczny strach łatwo można by wówczas wyczytać z ich oczu i tym samym przejrzeć na wylot. Mary uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Uwielbiała terroryzować te idiotki.

Larissa, Rachel i Summer usiadły obok siebie na najbardziej różowym łóżku w całym dormitorium, kryjącym się w alkowie, za którą powiększająco-zmniejszające się drzwiczki prowadziły do sąsiedniego dormitorium. Rachel z obawy złapała Summer za rękę.

— To jest śmieszne – rozpoczęła spokojnie Mary, chociaż w środku kipiała z gniewu. – Za mojej kadencji takie rzeczy nie miały miejsca. Nie było mnie tylko śmieszne _cztery_ miesiące, a wy już zdołałyście wszystko spieprzyć.

— Nie możesz obwiniać nas za to, co było za kadencji Clemence – odezwała się piskliwie Rachel, kiedy Summer rzuciła tylko strapione: „racja, Królowo", a Larissa zjadła z paniki ciasteczko dietetyczne. – To anorektyczna wariatka. Stwierdziła, że przyjmie _każdego_ do naszego stowarzyszenia, jeśli będzie przestrzegał diety na pięćset kalorii dziennie.

— Czarne czasy – potwierdziła Summer, również sięgając po ciastko. – Ale dzięki niej schudłam pięć kilogramów.

— Och, czyżby? _Moja rąbnięta ciotka Heather_ wygląda szczuplej niż ty w stroju kąpielowym.

Larissa zachichotała, plując przy tym okruchami brownie. Mary spojrzała na nią z dezaprobatą.

— Powiem szczerze, że obwiniam przede wszystkim ciebie, Larisso. Zdawało mi się, że jako jedyna z nich wszystkich _masz coś w głowie._ Że możesz mnie jako tako zastąpić. Że SPROSTASZ – nacisnęła na to słowo – JEDYNEMU zadaniu, jakie ci postawiłam. Bo poważnie, KRETYNKI – zerwała się na równe nogi i zbliżyła do trzech dziewcząt, które przesuwały się coraz bliżej siebie. – Prosiłam tylko o JEDNO. O JEDNĄ, GŁUPIĄ RZECZ. Jak ograniczonym trzeba być, żeby nie poradzić sobie Z GŁUPIMI HUMORKAMI EVANS!

Summer zerwała się z łóżka i jęknęła, że musi iść do toalety, chociaż każdy dobrze wiedział, że to nie potrzeba ją tam zagnała, a nieznośne napięcie, które ją przerosło. Prawdopodobnie nie wyjdzie ona ze swojego azylu aż do wyjścia Mary.

— Och, a więc chodzi ci o Jamesa i Ev… — zaczęła niewinnie Larissa, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

— NIE, WIESZ! O księcia Karola i twoją starą!

Rachel zaśmiała się grzecznie, ale z pewnością nie pojęła tego dowcipu, bo inaczej nie puściłaby później podobnej gafy:

— Myślisz, że Evans zechce do nas dołączyć? – spytała Larissy. – Jest beznadziejna, ale chodzi z Jamesem. Te idiotki ją polubią.

— ONA NIE CHODZI Z JAMESEM! – wrzasnęła Mary. Jej twarz nabrała niezdrowego odcienia dorodnej śliwki. – _Jeszcze nie,_ kretynki.

Summer wypadła z łazienki razem z papierem toaletowym, którym wycierała swoje oczy. Najwyraźniej ciekawość po usłyszeniu nazwiska Evans, dało górę nad przemożnym strachem.

— Co mogłyśmy na to zaradzić, Mary? Ta podstępna, obrzydliwa krowa skradała się do niego przez kilka ładnych lat. Nie mogłyśmy zapanować nad sytuacją – powiedziała, wydmuchując nos i wzruszając ramionami. – A poza tym, kiedy to się stało, ty byłaś już w Hogwarcie.

— I byli ze sobą bliżej niż kiedykolwiek! – odparowała, tupiąc nogą ze złości. – Myślicie, że nie próbowałam temu zapobiec albo przemówić Jimmy'emu do rozsądku?! BYŁO JUŻ ZA PÓŹNO, przez wasz skrajny debilizm!

Rachel, Summer i Larissa na tamtą chwilę zdołały się względnie uspokoić i zrelaksować, bowiem wszystkie ich reakcje były krótkotrwałe – funkcjonowały w niezwykle korzystny dla swojej psychiki sposób, dzięki któremu odcinały się od bodźców zbyt intensywnych. Złość Mary przerażała je, jednak kiedy doszła do zenitu i przerodziła się w wściekłość, zanadto je przytłoczyła i w rezultacie musiały ją wymazać czy raczej – zresetować całą swoją świadomość.

— Nie mogłyśmy nic zdziałać ze swoich marnych pozycji – powiedziała tępo Larissa. – To nie moja wina, że te zdrajczynie wybrały Clemence i Phoebe.

— Och, a mi się wydaje, że to było zupełnie inaczej, Larisso – syknęła Mary. – Prawda jest taka, że jesteście zwykłymi _kolaborantkami,_ i kiedy mnie już nie było, podporządkowałyście się _Emmelinie_ i dlatego bardziej zajęło was sabotowanie cholernych _Dorcas i Syriusza,_ co – nawiasem mówiąc – _TEŻ WAM NIE WYSZŁO –_ bo są parą – _ponownie._

Summer, Rachel i Larissa spojrzały na nią bez zrozumienia. Kolejną specyficzną cechą ich umysłów był fant, że wyłączały się natychmiast po usłyszeniu nowego, trudnego słowa – w tym wypadku padło chyba na „kolaborant", chociaż może i dokonały tego dużo wcześniej.

— To Emmelina cieszyła się w zeszłym semestrze największym autorytetem – rzuciła słabo Larissa, mówiąc dokładnie to samo, co Mary przed chwilą. – Była dziewczyną Syriusza… ciebie Piękności szanowały tylko kiedy chodziłaś z Jamesem. Teraz raczej się z ciebie śmiejemy.

— Ale nie będzie chyba oddawać hołdu Meadowes i – Boże, Broń, to chyba jakiś żart! – Evans? – przestraszyła się Summer, do której dopiero teraz dotarła powaga sytuacji.

— Rachel, idź po Jessikę – dodała słabo Larissa, równie przerażona podobną perspektywą. Wizja dyktatury Evans i Meadowes w ich szeregach była zbyt ośmieszająca, przykra i surrealistyczna. – I po Sally. Mary ma rację, cały zarząd musi się spotkać w obliczu podobnego zagrożenia.

— Przecież ona nie należy do zarządu – zauważyła Summer, wskazując głową na Mary. – Nie jest jedną z nas.

— Och, jeśli masz na myśli to, że POTRAFIĘ UŻYĆ MÓZGU, to faktycznie – NIE JESTEM TAKA JAK WY!

Żadna z nich zbytnio nie przejęła się tym komentarzem – dziewczęta zbliżyły się teraz do siebie, formując półkrąg i zaczęły szeptem omawiać dalszą strategię, jakby myślały, że Mary nie jest w stanie ich usłyszeć.

— Co nam da zebranie zarządu?

— Przynajmniej nie będzie wydzierać się tylko na nas.

— A jeśli Sally się rozpłacze? To może źle na nią zadziałać, bo wiem, że zaczął jej się okres.

— Mnie zacznie się za kilka dni, a jakoś muszę to znosić!

— Myślicie, że Jessica powie nam, co robić?

— Tak, bo właśnie jej potrzebuję – wtrąciła się Mary, wpychając do ich „kółeczka". – Jessica Beinz to największa suka, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałam. Truła May Potter eliksirem przeciw mdłościom w ciąży przez prawie sześć lat, kiedy dzieliły razem dormitorium. Właśnie taka osoba jest mi w tej chwili potrzebna. _Wezwijcie ją._

Larissa zmarszczyła brwi i zawahała się poważnie.

— Do czego ci jest potrzebna Jessica?

 _No nie,_ zaśmiała się w myślach Mary. _Czyżby nareszcie zaczęła myśleć?_

Z jednej strony fakt, iż Piękności odważyły się ruszyć głową, przyniósł jej ulgę i utraconą wiarę w ludzkość, ale z drugiej dochodziła właśnie do tej części planu, która opierała się na założeniu, że jej koleżanki to potwornie naiwne idiotki – i dlatego lepiej byłoby, żeby zbytnio się umysłowo nie wysilały, bo – Merlinie, broń! – jeszcze by ją przejrzały.

Każdy myślący człowiek pamiętałby, że Mary nie pozostawiała mu żadnemu zadania, a już na pewno niczego tak istotnego jak pilnowanie Jamesa i Lily. Nie była dość głupia, żeby ufać Larissie i jej koleżankom, i nie dość naiwna, aby choć przez chwilę pomyśleć, że mogą się spisać. Oczywiście Pięknościom wmówić można było wszystko, a kiedy dokonało się tego jeszcze w wyjątkowy zmyślny sposób – udało przed nimi wielkie rozczarowanie, dopieściło swoją wypowiedź pejoratywnymi epitetami i wytknęło im ich porażki – sukces był niemalże gwarantowany. Piękności były teraz na tyle wzburzone, przerażone i podenerwowane, że mogłyby zrobić dla Mary wszystko – nawet załadować się w zepsutą rakietę i zapuścić na Księżyc.

— Potrzebuję tej z was, która jest umiarkowaną idiotką – odpowiedziała zjadliwie. – Trudne zadanie, ale Jessica nadaje się najbardziej. Evans jej nie zna i dzięki temu nasz plan może się jakoś powieść. Oczywiście zakładając, że znowu nie nawalicie na całej linii.

Rachel udała obrażoną, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Larissa rozkręciła się na tyle, że nie pozwoliła na takie wybicie z rytmu:

— Jaki: nasz plan? Nie układałyśmy z tobą żadnego planu!

Mary wywróciła oczami.

— To chyba oczywiste. Gdyby to był nasz _wspólny_ plan, to gdzieś na tym etapie – NA ETAPIE PRZYGOTOWAWCZYM – wszystko runęłoby jak domek z kart. To jest _mój_ plan, w którym _wy_ weźmiecie udział.

— Dlaczego?

Dziewczyna wypuściła trochę aury wili i zasyczała:

— Chcesz, żeby zemściła się na was _okrutnie_ za zdradę czy wolisz choć raz się na coś przydać i nieco mnie tym ugłaskać?

Larissa zastanowiła się przez chwilę – tak, że w jej oczach niemal błyszczały trybiki i obracające się zębatki – ale w końcu przyznała Mary rację i powiedziała, że woli wziąć udział w planie.

 _To mnie zaskoczyłaś, Larisso,_ pomyślała wila i uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

— Mądra decyzja.

— _Ale_ – wtrąciła się Rachel, bo teraz to ona odważyła się uruchomić mózg. – Skoro jest tu jakiś wielki plan, to dlaczego wczoraj zareagowałaś tak emocjonalnie w Wielkiej Sali? To była niby część planu?

Larissa uniosła palec do góry i potaknęła pseudointeligentnie. Mary wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

— Oczywiście, że tak, suki! Nie jestem w tym amatorką!

— I to niby zadziałało? – zakpiła Summer, przypominając innym o swojej obecności. – Nie wydaje mi się.

— _SZKODA,_ że ci się _nie wydaje,_ ale JA znam Jamesa lepiej niż ty i wiem, co robić, żeby zaczął MYŚLEĆ ROZSĄDNIE.

— Och, tak? A ja myślę, że bardzo kręcisz – powiedziała dzielnie Larissa, uśmiechając się do Mary triumfalnie. – Wiemy dobrze o twoim kochasiu w blond włosach.

Wila trąciła się palcem w czoło i spojrzała na Piękności wyniośle:

— Myślisz, że nie wiem, że nasyłasz swoje służki, żeby mnie śledziły, Larisso?

Prefekt Naczelna rozdziawiła usta i natychmiast je zamknęła. To było przekomiczne, oglądać w przyśpieszonym tempie jak zdobywa pewność siebie i natychmiast traci rezon. Pokręciła głową i rzuciła słabo:

— _To…_

— ZUPEŁNIE NIEISTOTNE! – machnęła ręką Mary, łypiąc groźnie na Rachel. – Idź po Jessikę albo dopiszę to na listę rzeczy, DLACZEGO TAK BARDZO WAMI GARDZĘ i jeszcze raz ROZWAŻĘ, jak was ukarać!

Rachel nie trzeba było dłużej przekonywać. Zerwała się z łóżka, otworzyła zamaszyście drzwi i wybiegła w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego Krukonów. Mary pogoniła ją jeszcze, wychylając się na korytarz:

— BIEGNIJ! Masz pięć minut. Tik-tok! Tik-tok! TIK-TOK!

* * *

 **Środa.**

 **T** o wszystko zaczęło się od dziwnego zachowania Jamesa. Były inne zdarzenia poprzedzające jego kaprysy, w tym także bezpośrednia przyczyna odmiennego niż zwykle postępowania, ale Lily uświadomiła sobie, że nadciąga coś niepokojącego, coś, czemu powinna przeciwdziałać, gdy tylko zobaczyła twarz Pottera _tego poranka._ Kiedy z perspektywy czasu, opowiadając Hagridowi całą historię, Lily przypominała sobie wszystkie wydarzenia, zaczynała dostrzegać pewne szczegóły i detale, zbyt subtelne, by zwrócić na nie uwagę równolegle z chwilą, gdy się pojawiły. W środę rano, po śniadaniu na wynos skonsumowanym z Chase'em, miała dość dobry humor i wyjątkowo wyzbyła się swojej podejrzliwej i sceptycznej natury. Brak odwiedzin Jamesa, brak jakiegokolwiek odzewu z jego strony, a nawet to, że ostatnio pokłócił się o nią z Mary – to wszystko wydawało jej się błahe i niepowiązane. Zupełnie zapomniała o tym, że z Jamesem działo się coś niepokojącego od dłuższego czasu, nie pamiętała o dziwnym dystansie, jaki się pomiędzy nimi uformował, o ich kłótni, o ich zakładzie, o ich braku zaufania. Dwa dni później, po wielu naprawdę zatrważających wydarzeniach, klapki z oczu już jej opadły. Zaczęła dostrzegać, że James był niespokojny i rozproszony kilka dni przed takimi wydarzeniami jak powrót jego siostry i wizyta rodziców, jak kłótnie z Lily, z Mary czy nawet z Dorianem, tak jakby podświadomie wyczuwał zbliżającą się katastrofę.

A wszystko zaczęło się tak:

— James nie odwiedził cię wczoraj w skrzydle? – spytała Emmelina, wrzucając do torby kilka książek ze swojej szafki nocnej. Lily pokręciła głową.

— Pewnie był zajęty.

— Pewnie tak – odpowiedziała Lily, narzucając sobie wypchany tornister na ramię. – Albo Poppy nie chciała go wpuścić.

Spojrzała w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, a potem zerknęła na inną ich parę, tkwiącą po przeciwnej stronie ściany.

– DORCAS, WYŁAŹ WRESZCIE Z TEJ ŁAZIENKI! – krzyknęła, kiedy Emmelina pisnęła, że są praktycznie spóźnione. – Mówiłaś, że chciałaś porozmawiać z profesorem Argentem!

Dorcas wypadła z łazienki, ze szczoteczką do zębów w buzi i wielkim turbanem na głowie.

— Tołonkciałpolosmawjaćzemnom – wydukała, szorując zęby. – Ponoścosiestalo.

— Fajnie – przerwała jej Emmelina. – Ale musimy się pospieszyć, Dorcas.

Meadowes wywróciła oczami, jedną ręką ściągając ręcznik z wilgotnych włosów. Wróciła z powrotem do łazienki, przepłukała sobie gardło i złapała za swoją własną, praktycznie pustą torebkę, bo miała dzisiaj jedynie jedną godzinę transmutacji po południu. Emmelina zatrzasnęła drzwi i cała trójka pognała do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie okazało się, że zegarek Titanicówny śpieszy się i mają jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do lekcji.

— Wybaczcie mi, ale miałam _fatalną_ noc – jęknęła Emma, kiedy dziewczyny zdecydowały się nie wracać do dormitorium, tylko wcześniej udać się do klasy. – Nie mogłam spać, a byłam w dormitorium sama z _wściekłą_ Mary, która włożyła do gramofonu płytę z wyjącymi balladami o złamanym sercu. Do wczoraj lubiłam Celestynę Warbeck… ale w takich ilościach _!_

Lily uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha i zarzuciła ramiona na barki swoich dwóch koleżanek.

— Czy jestem złym człowiekiem, jeśli słuchanie o rozpaczy Mary sprawia mi satysfakcję?

Dorcas chciała jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale Emmelina weszła jej w słowo:

— Nie zmieniaj tematu, Lily! Gdzie byłyście wszystkie? Jesteśmy najliczniejszym dormitorium w tej szkole – SZEŚĆ osób – i nie wierzę, że wczoraj – WE WTOREK – szłam spać tylko ja i MARY MCDONALD! To my jesteśmy imprezowymi typami… tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało.

— To faktycznie trochę dziwne – zachichotała Dorcas, jak zwykle reagując nieadekwatnie do sytuacji. – Nie wiem, co porabiała Hestia i Marley, ale ja byłam u Syriusza. I nie było tam nikogo innego – zarumieniła się. – Szczerze powiedziawszy, myślałam, że reszta Huncwotów poszła do was.

— Może do Hestii i do Lenny. Ja spałam w skrzydle, w sąsiednim łóżku obok młodszego pana Blacka – Lily sugestywnie poruszała brwiami. – Chyba podobnie spędziłyśmy czas, Dorcas.

— Ty może trochę mniej czynnie – mruknęła cicho Emma.

Zbiegły ze schodów na trzecie piętro, gdzie wpadły na rozchichotaną Summer Blake i jej puchońską koleżankę, ale ominęły je bez zbędnych ceregieli. Lily zdołała jeszcze usłyszeć imię Jamesa i zauważyć, że siódmoklasistki przyglądają jej się niezwykle bacznie i szepczą coś pod nosem o jej pryszczu na policzku. Intuicyjnie dotknęła swojej cery. Nie wyczuwała żadnych zgrubień, ale może…

— Czy ja mam może…?

— Słodki Merlinie! – wykrzyknęła Dorcas, kręcąc głową. – Dzięki ci za Summer i jej pustą przyjaciółkę! Gdyby nie one, najważniejszy temat prześlizgnąłby nam się przez palce…

— _Dorcas_ – skarciła ją Emma, nie znosząca podobnej niedyskrecji, chociaż sama nie potrafiła powstrzymać kilku zaciekawionych spojrzeń w kierunku Lily i mijających je koleżanek.

— Umówiłaś się z Jamesem czy nie? – wypaliła Meadowes, gotowa w każdej chwili albo opaść z rozczarowania, albo wyskoczyć w niebo z głośnym piskiem. Lily wysłała jej zadziorne spojrzenie i rzekła:

— To tylko randka, Dorcas. Nic szczególnego.

Emmelina i Dorcas równocześnie wybałuszyły oczy tak mocno, że o mało nie wypadły im z orbit.

— _Że co?_

— Lily!

Wymieniły spojrzenia, uśmiechnęły się pod nosem…

I ruszył koncert pytań.

— Co się stało, że nagle zmieniłaś zdanie, Lily?

— Pocałował cię?

— Robiliście _to?_

— Jesteście razem?

— Ale nie jesteś w ciąży?

— Jesteś szczęśliwa?

— HEJ! – Lily uniosła wysoko ręce i parsknęła. – Nie rozpędzajmy się tak, dobrze? Przegrałam zakład – zresztą, chciałam go przegrać – i dlatego muszę iść z nim na jedną randkę. Tyle przeżyję. Zobaczę, jak się dogadujemy i potem będę myśleć o wszystkim innym. Po prostu… chcę dać mu szansę, okej? Staram się podejść do tego zdroworozsądkowo i naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy tak strasznie _szaleją._

Dorcas chciała powiedzieć, co myśli o „zdroworozsądkowym podchodzeniu do podobnych rzeczy", ale Emmelina przerwała jej, wyrażając swoje myśli bardzo taktownie i oficjalnie:

— Myślę, że to dobra decyzja z twojej strony, ale musisz liczyć się z tym, że James może to źle odebrać. On myśli, że już po wszystkim i że nareszcie mu się udało, a jeśli po waszej randce stwierdzisz, że to wszystko było jedynie w ramach zakładu, on może…

— Nieźle się wkurzyć – dokończyła Dor. – Och, daj spokój, Lily! Zdroworozsądkowo! Z Jamesem? Z nim dziewczyna raczej nie myśli rozsądnie tylko skacze w bezdenną przepaść ryzyka.

Lily spojrzała na nią wściekle i już chciała spytać, co ona wie o skakaniu gdziekolwiek z Jamesem, gdy Emma wtrąciła pośpiesznie:

— Oczywiście popieramy twoją decyzję…

— _Serio?_

— …ale postaraj się też zrozumieć, że z dnia na dzień twój stosunek do niego _zupełnie_ się zmienił i to ma prawo szokować cały Hogwart.

Dziewczyna już otwierała usta, żeby zaoponować (z dnia na dzień? Czy ta dziewczyna miała pojęcie, co się wyprawiało pomiędzy Lily i Jamesem od początku tego roku szkolnego?!), ale rozmyśliła się ostatecznie i przyznała Emmelinie rację. Tylko garstka osób – właściwie to tylko ona i James – wiedziała o wszystkich układach, zakładach i porozumieniach, o wszystkich tych komplikacjach, które tworzyły się pomiędzy nimi przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy. W opinii szkolnej Lily wciąż pozostawała beznamiętna względem Jamesa, a on nadal bezskutecznie starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Ta powszechna konsternacja, to hogwarckie niedowierzanie, nie powinno jej ani dziwić, ani denerwować, ani nawet martwić. Tak na ludzi wpływają _ezoteryczne tajemnice._

Uśmiechnęła się życzliwie.

— Wiem, Emmie. I dziękuję ci za wsparcie. Ale…

— SZZZA! – odezwała się nagle Dorcas, zasłaniając Lily usta dłonią. Emmelina zmarszczyła czoło i odwróciła się na pięcie. Cała zesztywniała. Lily nadal nie widziała przyczyny ich nagłego osłupienia, ale udało jej się je _usłyszeć._

— Jak możesz być tak naiwny, James!

Mary McDonald, skrząca urokiem wili, obrażona i rozgoryczona, stała przed nimi w swoich wielkich butach na obcasie, idealnie ułożonej fryzurze i zwisającej zewsząd drogocennej biżuterii. Towarzyszył jej James, i chociaż Lily dostrzegła go dopiero po chwili, ledwie usłyszała jak Mary wymawia jego imię z tak okropną _pretensją,_ jej serce już o mało nie wyskoczyło ze środka piersi. Widok Pottera jak zwykle zwalał z nóg – chociaż nawet ona musiała przyznać, że miewał lepsze dni. Jego twarz poszarzała od zmartwienia i zdenerwowania, oczy spuchły, a pod nimi odcisnęły się sine półksiężyce, usta natomiast zbladły i nieco spierzchły. Lily nie widziała go zaledwie dobę, ale zdawać by się mogło, że przez te dwadzieścia cztery godziny wydarzyło się coś, co odcisnęło się na aparycji Jamesa równie bezlitośnie jak piętno czasu.

— Cholera jasna, Mary, nie wtrącaj się choć raz w swoim pieprzonym życiu…

— Ona wszystko zepsuje! – przerwała mu wila, krzyżując ręce na piersi i marszcząc nos, jakby jej coś śmierdziało. – Już wszystko zepsuła! Przecież chyba nie myślisz, że może wam kiedykolwiek wyjść! Nie zbudujesz dobrego związku na kłamstwie, a lepiej, żeby niektóre rzeczy pozostały tylko pomiędzy nami – no i może jeszcze Chamberlainem. W ogóle najlepiej – i najbezpieczniej! – było jeszcze rok temu, zanim zaczęło ci odpierdalać i zainteresowałeś się tą głupią szmatą, która wpędzi cię do grobu…

— Świetnie! – skomentowała głośno Lily, mijając zaskoczone przyjaciółki. Mary urwała. Obróciła się na pięcie w jej kierunku, uśmiechnęła sztucznie i – odczekując, aż Lily zbliży się wystarczająco – splunęła tuż pod jej nogi. James cały zbladł, ale nic nie powiedział. Jeszcze raz wymienił spojrzenie ze swoją byłą dziewczyną.

— Zapamiętasz moje słowa – powiedziała do niego sucho na odchodne i zniknęła za drzwiami klasy, dla efektu głośno nimi trzaskając.

James odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Lily, wciąż wpatrującą się w miejsce obok niego, gdzie przed chwilą stała Mary.

— Hej, Księżniczko – powiedział dość ciepło, chociaż ewidentnie przyszło mu to z trudem. Nachylił się i cmoknął Lily w policzek. – Wyzdrowiałaś już?

Złapał ją czule za rękę, ale Evansówna wyrwała mu się natychmiast, odchrząknęła i wskazała na korytarz zatłoczony uczniami czekającymi na swoje lekcje. James rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął bezczelnie.

— Nie zapędzaj się.

— _Lily, daj spokój…_

Dziewczyna uniosła ręce do góry i oddaliła się o krok, nim ten zdążył ją ponownie dotknąć.

— Mam na myśli to, że nie _powinniśmy_ się zapędzać - powiedziała chłodno, otwierając gwałtownie drzwi. – Pogadamy na przerwie.

James nie zdołał nawet za nią zawołać, bo drzwi ponownie się zatrzasnęły, a oparła się o nie Emmelina z bardzo moralizującą miną.

— Wiesz, że nawaliłeś już pierwszego dnia? – spytała ze smutnym uśmiechem. Chłopak pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi, szepnął, podobnie jak Lily, „świetnie", i wymierzył framudze drzwi solidnego, wściekłego kopniaka.

* * *

 **Środa.**

— **W** iem, że przegrałam zakład i nie mam prawa upominać się o jakiekolwiek informacje… ale zdołałam już zapomnieć, jak bardzo intrygowała mnie ta cała tajemnica, której Mary strzeże jak klucza do swojego serca.

Podczas przerwy pomiędzy obroną i transmutacją dziewczęta przysiadły na wykuszy wielkiego, witrażowego okna, tego samego, przy którym godzinę temu zobaczyły sprzeczających się Mary i Jamesa. Korzystny przypadek sprawił, że klasy do obydwóch przedmiotów mieściły się na tym samym korytarzu, a to oznaczało, że nawet najmniejsza obawa przed spóźnieniem na lekcję nie mogła przejść im przez głowę i w ten sposób oderwać od pasjonującej konwersacji.

Postanowiły jeszcze raz rozpatrzeć sens _zdroworozsądkowego stosunku_ do Jamesa, argumentując, że chyba stracił on lekko na aktualności po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Dorcas i Emmelina bardzo niełaskawie skrytykowały zachowanie Mary i chociaż przyniosło to Lily pewną ulgę, i chociaż szalenie miło było wspólnie ją poobgadywać, obelżywe słowa nie mogły magicznie wymazać jej szkodliwego wpływu i destrukcyjnej siły, którą wymierzyła w dwudniowy związek Lily i Jamesa.

Mimo nieformalnej obietnicy, para nie porozmawiała na przerwie, i wyglądało na to, że wkrótce to również nie nastąpi. Nie tylko Evansówna jeszcze nie czuła się na siłach ani nie miała ochoty na zmierzenie się z wymówkami i przekrętami Pottera, ale też on sam ewidentnie stronił od jej towarzystwa. Ledwo skończyła się lekcja, a Argent wyszedł z klasy i wcisnął do ręki Dorcas jakiś świstek papieru, już James zerwał się na równe nogi i opuścił salę, a następnie w eskorcie Syriusza zniknął w załamaniu korytarza, wymawiając się tym, że musi zapalić.

Na lekcji nie szukał kontaktu z Lily – wręcz przeciwnie, usiadł w ostatniej ławce razem z Mary i kłócił się z nią wytrwale o „ezoteryczną tajemnicę" i ewentualne dopuszczenie swojej nowej „dziewczyny" do skromnego kręgu w nią wtajemniczonych. Najwyraźniej poniósł zupełną porażkę w tej materii, bo po lekcji zniknął jak kamfora, by zatruwać swoje płuca uspokajającą nikotyną, a McDonaldówna niemalże wirowała na korytarzach, dając upust swojej satysfakcji.

— Nienawidzę jej – szepnęła Lily, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Tak bardzo _jej nienawidzę._

Jej uczucia bez dwóch zdań zostały odwzajemnione nawet z większą żarliwością, o czym Lily bardzo szybko mogła się przekonać.

Na przerwie z klasy zaklęć wypadli siódmoklasiści – łącznie z Larissą Richardson, Summer Blake, Sally McDonwer i Rachel Sommers – a te, zobaczywszy Mary, odłączyły się od swoich kolegów i przywitały się z nią przesadnie entuzjastycznie. Razem zgromadziły się przy oknie przeciwległym do tego ogromnego, witrażowego, przy którym stała Lily i jej koleżanki.

Cała ich gromada z szerokimi uśmiechami podsłuchiwała, jakie okropne rzeczy Lily, Dorcas i Emmelina mówią pod adresem Mary i odwdzięczały im się tym samym. Na początku zdobyły się na względną dyskrecję i jedynie szeptały coś między sobą, ale w miarę obgadywania zarówno one, jak i szóstoroczne Gryfonki robiły się coraz bardziej _głośne._

— Mary straciła już Jamesa, dlaczego trzyma się tych ich sekretów jak tonący brzytwy – powiedziała Emmelina. – Ale on wkrótce spostrzeże, że jest psychologicznie molestowany i zupełnie przestanie się do niej odzywać.

Poparła ją nie tylko Dorcas, ale i chichoty Summer i Larissy.

— Wiem chyba jak możesz jej utrzeć nosa, Lily – uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl Meadowes. – Sama podała nam rozwiązanie na tacy, głupia jak zwykle.

— No nie wytrzymam! – krzyknęła Mary. – Meadowes nazwała mnie _głupią_ i w dwie sekundy zaplanowała, jak mnie _przechytrzyć!_

Lily pokazała jej środkowy palec i poprosiła Dorcas, żeby ściszyła głos z powrotem do szeptu.

— Mary powiedziała, że ich tajemnica powinna pozostać…

—…pomiędzy nimi – potaknęła. – Tak, to faktycznie wiele zmienia.

— …pomiędzy nimi _i Chamberlainem,_ Lily. Pomiędzy tą wredną suką, Jamesem i _twoim byłym chłopakiem._ Czy muszę mówić więcej?

Zaiste, nie trzeba było nic poza tym dodawać. Dorian, Mary i James kiedyś trzymali się razem – no, jeszcze z Syriuszem i ze Skye (a może ostatnia dziewczyna stanowiła najlepsze rozwiązanie? Z całej tej bandy Skye DeVitt zdawała się lubić Lily najbardziej) – a dopiero niedawno doszło pomiędzy nimi do jakiegoś wielkiego rozłamu, gdzie Dorian i Mary pokłócili się ze wszystkimi (dobrze, Mary potem pogodziła się z Jamesem i chyba całkiem _przepadała_ za Dorianem). Lily wiedziała, że Chamberlain nie znosi całej tej paczki nie mniej niż oni i nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby łagodną perswazją przekonała go do zdradzenia kilku ich tajemnic.

 _Ale wcześniej musiałabym się z nim przeprosić,_ pomyślała pesymistycznie. Ten fakt zdecydowanie mógł stać się przeszkodą nie do przeskoczenia, gdyż po aferze zdjęciowej i po tym, jak okazało się, że była ona sprawką Doriana, Lily nie chciała mieć z nim więcej do czynienia. Co więcej, znała swojego byłego chłopaka na tyle, że wiedziała, iż obrazi się na nią za umówienie z Jamesem i nie będzie chciał odezwać się doń choć słowem.

 _Ciężka sprawa._

— Jak miałabym wyciągnąć to z Doriana? – spytała poważnie. – Ty chyba nie masz pojęcia, jaki to typ faceta. Straszny cham – _słowa mi nie powie_ , choćbym na rzęsach stanęła.

— Wiesz, Lily – wtrąciła się Emmelina z błyskiem w oku. – Myślę, że spokojnie dałabyś radę _przekonać_ Doriana, stosując odpowiednie metody. _Kobiece_ metody.

— A wtedy będziesz znała już sekret Jamesa i on będzie mógł spiskować o nim z tobą, a nie z Mary.

To brzmiało pięknie, ale po raz kolejny obrazowało, jak bardzo jej koleżanki nie znały tych dwóch chłopaków. Już widziała Jamesa gadającego z nią o swoich ezoterycznych tajemnicach po tym, jak poznała je, uwodząc jego kuzyna. I już widziała Doriana, który po sprzedaniu garści sekretów po prostu daje jej spokój i nie robi afery przed Potterem.

 _To nie mogło się powieść._

— Myślicie, że miałabym… uwieść Doriana?

Zanim Emmelina i Dorcas zdołały odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, Lily dowiedziała się, co myślą na ten temat królowe hogwarckich plotek i złośliwości:

Roześmiały się głośno, a Summer – którą Lily zawsze uważała za _najzłośliwszą_ i najbardziej zawistną o Jamesa – aż otarła łzy rozbawienia z kącików oczu. Rudowłosa skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Jej przyjaciółki obejrzały się za siebie.

— Wiem, że Chamberlain ma dziwny gust, jest dość niewyżyty i w ogóle trochę zbyt nadęty i mądry – zaopiniowała Rachel – ale chyba nawet jego Evans nie przekonałaby swoim _urokiem._

— Nawet nie chodzi o urok, Rachel – wtrąciła się Sally McDonwer. – Evans jest odrażająca. W ogóle o siebie nie dba i nie ma za grosz kobiecości. Mogłaby podniecić tylko kogoś potwornie zdesperowanego.

Mary aż jej zaklaskała, zachwycona tą wygłoszoną i głęboko przemyślaną konkluzją. Lily otworzyła usta z oburzenia, ale natychmiast je zamknęła. Nie przychodziło jej do głowy nic, co byłoby dość dobrą ripostą. Spojrzała bezradnie na Emmę i Dor. Obydwie miały miny jak ryby wyciągnięte z akwarium.

— Hej, Evans! – tym razem odezwała się Larissa, wysyłając jej uśmiech, który ktoś nieznający jej paskudnego charakteru mógłby uznać za całkiem szczery, naturalny i sympatyczny. – Czy to prawda, że chodzisz z Jamesem?

Cała piątka zamilkła, a Mary wysłała jej wyniosłe spojrzenie – czekały na odpowiedź. Lily prychnęła głośno. Niech te zołzy gadają sobie, co im się żywnie podoba:

— _Tak._

Emmelina wypuściła głośno powietrze, Dorcas spojrzała na Lily bez zrozumienia, twarz Mary poszarzała z zimnej wściekłości, a szmer przeszedł przez grupkę Piękności. Larissa poprawiła włosy i odstąpiła od swojej paczki, wychodząc do Lily. Po raz pierwszy od zawsze obdarzyła jej spojrzeniem, w którym można było dostrzec coś innego obok pogardy – jakieś uczucie pochodne do respektu.

— Wiesz co? – zagadnęła Larissa, odważając się przejechać dłonią po włosach Lily. – Przyjęłabym cię do Piękności, gdybyś nie była taką ofermą. Ale w sumie… — wzruszyła ramionami - …mamy już Gretę, mamy Summer (Rachel i Sally zaniosły się śmiechem) i miałyśmy Meadowes – wysłała w kierunku Dorcas sztuczny uśmiech - …to i ty się nadasz. Może gdybyśmy cię trochę odpicowały… co o tym myślisz, Mary?

Mary przyjrzała się Lily krytycznie, tak jakby ujrzała ją po raz pierwszy w życiu i musiała ocenić na jakimś castingu modelek.

— Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale może James jest gejem? – wypaliła Mary, kręcąc głową. – Ona jest taka _męska._

— Ma cycki wielkości złotych zniczów – pokiwała głową Summer.

— I nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby miała włosy na klacie – poparła ją Sally.

— I na języku – dodała z mocą Rachel, chociaż nie było to z niczym powiązane.

Lily wysłała im pobłażliwe spojrzenie, nie dając po sobie poznać, że dotknęły ją te komentarze. Przywykła już do tego, że Piękności zaczepiały ją przy pierwszej lepszej okazji i dokonywały wszelkich starań, aby sprawić jej przykrość. Idealnie nauczyła się, jak zachować pozory dzielnej i niewzruszonej, a poza tym nie mogła robić z siebie nie wiadomo jakiej ofiary, bo nigdy nie puszczała im złośliwości płazem, a odwdzięczała pięknym za nadobne. Lily była osobą silną – osobą niezależną, twardą i mało ckliwą – a zwykle właśnie takie osoby mają największe kompleksy.

— Ile wy macie lat? – spytała twardo i oschle. – Takie zachowanie można jeszcze wybaczyć waszym dwunastoletnim koleżankom, ale wy powinniście już dawno wyrosnąć z roli głupich księżniczek.

Larissa skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zachichotała.

— To zabawne, że nazywasz nas dziećmi, kiedy sama wyglądasz ledwo na dwanaście lat. Miałaś już w ogóle miesiączkę, Lily?

— Wolę być nierozwinięta niż pusta jak czekoladowe jajko wielkanocne - burknęła Lily. – I tak. Miałam już miesiączkę.

Summer parsknęła. Mary szepnęła coś do ucha Sally, a potem obydwie zatoczyły się histerycznym śmiechem.

— Błagam cię, Larisso – westchnęła przeciągle Emmelina. – Zbierz swoje koleżanki i idź sobie.

— Nie masz prawa rozkazywać mi już dłużej – odpowiedziała krnąbrnie Prefekt Naczelna. – Nie masz żadnego autorytetu w tej szkole.

Emmelina podeszła do niej i wyprostowała się – mimo obcasów i tego, że była jedną z najwyższych uczennic w szkole – nie mogła zrównać się z Larissą. Już chciała powiedzieć jej coś na tyle autorytatywnego, aby zarówno ona, jak i całe jej Piękności, natychmiast zmieniły drużynę i odwróciły się plecami do Mary – ale właśnie wtedy z klasy wyszła profesor McGonagall, by zaprosić uczniów na lekcję. Z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem przypatrzyła się wściekłej Lily, zdezorientowanej Dorcas stojącym przy wielkim oknie; Larissie i Emmelinie łypiącymi na siebie spode łba na środku; i w końcu Summer, Rachel, Sally i Mary podpierającym się o przeciwległy parapet i uzbrojonym o miny równie zawzięte jak wszystkie pozostałe towarzyszki.

— Co to za zbiorowisko? Do klasy, dziewczęta – powiedziała sucho McGonagall, wpatrując się z zimną furią w siódmoklasistki. – A wy biegnijcie na eliksiry, zanim odejmę Gryffindorowi i Hufflepuffowi odpowiednią ilość punktów.

* * *

 **Środa.**

 **J** ames wpadł do klasy transmutacji tuż przed dzwonkiem, czerwony, zasapany i rozczochrany, ale uśmiechnięty. Kiwnął głową w kierunku Lily, tak jakby wcale nie unikał jej przez ostatnią godzinę, i zbliżył się do jej ławki. Bezceremonialnie rzucił swój plecak na sąsiednie krzesło, nachylił się nad nią i cmoknął ją w płatek ucha.

— Idź sobie – zakryła ucho kosmkiem włosów. – Śmierdzisz papierosami.

— Nie wolno nam zmieniać miejsc! – udał, że przeraziła go podobna niesubordynacja. – _Oszalałaś?_ Co jeśli profesor McGonagall zobaczy, że nie siedzimy tak, jak na pierwszej lekcji?!

Cała ta afera z Pięknościami, ich złośliwe komentarze i zwątpienie w atrakcyjność i kobiecość Lily nie dawało jej spokoju i skuteczne pogłębiło brak chęci na rozmowę z Jamesem. Evansówna dobrze wiedziała, że próbowano ją podpuścić, aby sama straciło to, czego Piękności bezsprzecznie jej zazdrościły – czyli afektu Jamesa; wiedziała również, że czując się paskudnie, zachowuje się dokładnie tak, jak zaplanowała bez wątpienia uwikłana we wszystko Mary. Mimo to myślami bezustannie wracała do sytuacji na korytarzu, przyglądała się krytycznie całemu swojemu ciału i zastanawiała – nie planowała, ale po prostu gdybała – czy jeśli byłaby wystarczająco pusta, żeby wydobyć ezoteryczną tajemnicę od Doriana damskimi sposobami, to odniosłaby zwycięstwo. I niestety, dochodziła do wniosku, że chyba nie.

Piękności często kłamały i naginały prawdę, ale tym razem były z nią szczere – wdzięku to ona nie posiadała za grosz, nie umiała zbytnio flirtować i w ogóle brakowało jej wiedzy i praktyki w całym tym damsko-męskim maglu. Właściwie to zawsze zdawała sobie sprawę z tych uszczerbków w swoim wizerunku, ale jakoś ostatnio o tym zapomniała – może dlatego, że nagle przybyło jej dwóch poważnych adoratów, a nic tak nie potrafi podnieść samooceny jak świadomość, że komuś się szalenie podobasz.

— Nie siedzisz tutaj – burknęła w odpowiedzi i nagryzała na pergaminie szubienicę. Zwykle kiedy coś ją trapiło, rysowała makabryczne rysunki. James, w swojej nikotynowej euforii, chyba w ogóle nie zauważał tragicznego nastroju swojej towarzyszki.

— Od pierwszych zajęć siedzimy razem na transmutacji, kochanie.

— A ty od pierwszych zajęć – uniosła wściekle głowę, chcąc wyładować na nim całą swoją frustrację – ale nie w tym roku, tylko ogólnie w Hogwarcie – siedzisz na obronie z Syriuszem, a godzinę temu usiadłeś z Mary. Wiesz jak to się nazywa? _Niekonsekwencja –_ przedrzeźniła go bez humoru, teraz rysując wisielca z wielką, atramentową czaszką. James roześmiał się, odbierając ten atak jako przekorny przytyk.

— Uwielbiam te twoje riposty, zazdrośnico.

Usiadł obok niej dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy profesor McGonagall wyczytała nazwisko Evans i spojrzała w kierunku ich ławki. Lily niemrawo powiedziała, że jest obecna.

Rysując, przyglądała się swoim paznokciom – poobgryzanym, nierównym i nieznacznie przebarwionym. To śmieszne, ale z całej tej tyrady Mary i jej bandy, najbardziej zapadła jej w pamięć propozycja Larissy o przyjęciu jej do Piękności po wcześniejszym… _pięknościowym_ zabiegom – dosłownie i w przenośni. Rzecz jasna, nie padła jeszcze na rozum i nie miała zamiaru krzyżować swojej drogi z tymi dziewuchami, ale… ale była ciekawa, co miałyby jej do zaproponowania.

Wykład McGonagall dłużył się i dłużył – jak zwykle cała klasa zamarła w milczeniu – jedni dzielnie słuchając, inni – tak jak Lily – jedynie udając, że cokolwiek z tego rozumieją. Zerknęła na Jamesa. Wpatrywał się na swoje ręce. Zastanawiała się, czy słucha czy myśli o czymś zupełnie innym – może o ezoterycznej tajemnicy. Wiedziała, że to głupie, ale… zastanawiało ją, co by było gdyby na przerwie wcale nie uciekł z Syriuszem _zapalić,_ tylko został z nią porozmawiać. Oczywiście, wtedy wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, ale gdyby jednak w jakiś sposób słyszał całą tę nagonkę na Lily… czy stanąłby w jej obronie czy jednak przyznał Larissie trochę racji?

Lily zerknęła na nauczycielkę. Nawijała coś o transmutacji ludzkiej i plotła o różnicach w jakiś tam zaklęciach. Evansówna nie miała siły próbować nadgonić temat – zauważyła, że nauczycielka nie patrzy w jej kierunku, więc sięgnęła po pióro i pergamin i naskrobała krótką, i bardzo głupią, notkę do Jamesa:

 **ROZMOWNIK**

 _Myślisz, że jestem ładna?_

Podsunęła mu liścik pod łokieć. James odczytał go kilka razy z bardzo zdumioną miną. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Lily. Udała, że wsłuchuje się uważnie w wykład McGonagall, ale łokciem podsunęła mu swoje pióro.

 **Co?,** odpisał lakonicznie.

No, tak… Właściwie to mógł poczuć się lekko zdezorientowanym, po tym jak Lily wyskoczyła ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy z pytaniem wybitnie nie w swoim stylu, po tym jak wcześniej obraziła się na niego i burczała, że chce usiąść obok niej.

Ach, te nastoletnie wahania nastrojów.

Musiała jakoś racjonalnie wytłumaczyć swoje pytanie, możliwie jak najbardziej nawiązując do swojej sytuacji, ale nie mówiąc całej prawdy – tego jeszcze brakowało, by James pomyślał, że przejmuje się zdaniem Larissy Richardson!

 _Ładna, James. Dziewczyny chcą mi zrobić jakąś metamorfozę, przemianę czy inna bzdurę…,_ napisała, nie uwzględniając o jakie _dziewczyny_ chodzi. _Takie rzeczy robi się tylko niedowartościowanym samotnym matkom, które nie mogą po ciąży wrócić do formy. Ja tak chyba nie wyglądam._

James uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

 **Nie wyglądasz.**

Przynajmniej tyle.

 _Ale nie wiem, co o tym myśleć,_ napisała. _Nie wiem, czy to wybitnie głupi pomysł na stracenie czasu, który można by zagospodarować pożyteczniej._

 **Na przykład pouczyć się do owutemów, które mamy za dwa lata, nie?**

 **Uch! Dlaczego nie potrafiła wyzbyć się tych szyfrów i niedomówień nawet w głupich liścikach?**

 _Na przykład. Po prostu chciałabym zapytać cię o zdanie._

Lepiej. Teraz już nie mógł po prostu ominąć tego tematu.

 **Wybacz mi, Lil, ale dlaczego pytasz o to akurat mnie?**

Cholera!

Lily zawahała się długo nad odpowiedzią. Nie wiedziała, czy James po prostu z nią flirtuje, doprasza się o czułe słówka czy tez po prostu stara się zamknąć ten temat. Dlaczego wszystkie ich rozmowy zawsze zbaczały w opatrznym kierunku. Sięgnęła po pióro i napisała pierwsze, co przyszło jej na myśl:

 _Bo jesteś chłopakiem._

— Te twoje spostrzeżenia – westchnął James. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi.

 **Ale dlaczego pytasz akurat mnie, Księżniczko? Awansowałem na uzdrowiciela twojej samooceny?**

Uzdrowiciel samooceny… jak bardzo Lily słaba była w wyrażaniu swoich myśli, że nadała tej rozmowie taki kierunek?

 _Niezbyt._

Po namyśle dopisała jeszcze:

 _Dobra, zacznijmy jeszcze raz._

Wyciągnęła nowy pergamin i podała go Jamesowi.

 **ROZMOWNIK**

 **Dlaczego do mnie piszesz, Lily?**

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Uwielbiała Jamesa za to, że zawsze dawał się wciągać w jej gierki i zabawy. Nieważne, jak bardzo by zwariowała lub co głupiego by wymyśliła, on zawsze starał się jej w tym towarzyszyć – o ile, rzecz jasna, nie mogło mu to zaszkodzić. Pod względem dystansu do siebie i wyluzowania tak bardzo kontrastował z Dorianem!

Zauważyła to już wcześniej, ale do tej pory raczej tego nie doceniała – ale Jamesowi mogła mówić nawet najmniej przemyślane, najgłupsze i najbardziej żałosne rzeczy – podczas gdy przy Dorianie i przy kimkolwiek innym bardziej lub mniej świadomie musiała ważyć i dobierać słowa. James czasem na nią krzyczał, czasem nawet ją krytykował, ale jeszcze nigdy nie wyśmiał tego, co mu szczerze powiedziała. Dlatego właśnie wcale nie bała się napisać tego, co skierowane dla każdego innego nie przeszłoby jej przez gardło (lub dłoń):

 _Dziewczyny stwierdziły, że nie jestem kobieca._

James długo wpatrywał się w nowy pergamin, nie wiedząc, czy napisać Lily coś motywującego czy raczej obrócić wszystko w żart.

 **Cóż za oburzający zarzut.**

Lily zmarszczyła brwi. Szczerze mówiąc miała nadzieję, że napisze jej coś bardziej budującego.

Nie doceniła Jamesa. Zupełnie zapomniała, że wolał on działać, zamiast gadać – przyciągnął on jej krzesło do siebie, objął oparcie i bezceremonialnie posadził Lily na swoich kolanach – tak, że mógł wymacać jej nogi, uda i brzuch, równocześnie całując płatek ucha. Dziewczyna przegryzła dolną wargę.

James, nie wypuszczając jej ani z uścisku, ani ze swoich kolan, wyciągnął ramię, podsunął do siebie pergamin i pióro, i naskrobał wielkimi literami, tak, żeby nie musiała zmieniać swojej pozycji, aby odczytać jego wiadomości.

 **Co ci zarzuciły?**

Lily próbowała mu odpisać, ale skrępowana uściskiem Jamesa nie mogła sięgnąć po pióro. Chłopak roześmiał się i pocałował ją w głowę.

 **Szeptaj.**

Lily przysunęła się w kierunku jego nastawionego ucha i wyszeptała:

— Powiedziały, że zachowuje się jak chłopak…

James kiwnął głową, na znak, że usłyszał.

— Że brak mi wrażliwości…

Kiwnięcie.

— A Mary – powiedziała nieco głośniej niż zamierzała z dziką satysfakcją, a James wywrócił oczami – dorzuciła jeszcze, że mam męskie kształty, że chyba jesteś gejem, i że moje piersi są wielkości złotego znicza – zawahała się przez chwilę i dodała: — Czy złoty znicz jest bardzo mały?

James zmarszczył brwi, uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przeniósł swoje dłonie z jej pasa na udo – jego palce wspięły się wyżej, rozpięły dwa guziczki polówki i podrapały fiszbinę jej koronkowego biustonosza.

— _JAMES! –_ strzepała jego rękę, zanim paluszki mogły podważyć fiszbinę i eksplorować teren pod miseczką. Westchnęła ciężko i zeskoczyła z jego kolan.

— Prosiłaś mnie o zdanie, co do wielkości – rzucił przekornie, ale ponownie umieścił swoją dłoń na oparciu krzesła i udał, że słucha wykładu McGonagall. Myślała już, że nie wrócą do tego tematu, ale kilka minut później James trącił ją w ramię i wskazał na pergamin.

 **Nie przejmuj się nią Lily… Znicz to ten największy.**

Lily uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

 _A nie ten, który ty łapiesz? Ten, którego ledwo widać._

 **Niee…. Chodziło jej o te wielkie piłki… O te brązowe, które przerzuca się przez bramki. I to pasuje.**

 _To dość dwuznaczny komentarz, James. W każdym razie wyraziły chęć zorganizowania dla mnie typowej przemiany jak dla zakompleksionych, grubych kociar._

 **Co?**

Lily odchrząknęła, powstrzymując uśmiech.

 _Och… No wiesz. Te osiedlowe kociary, które czują się nieatrakcyjne, idą do telewizji na metamorfozę, a my to potem oglądamy._

James zmarszczył brwi i dopiero wtedy Lily uświadomiła sobie, że James mógł nigdy nie oglądać telewizyjnych metamorfoz na ABC, bo nie miał w domu ani satelity, ani telewizora, ani szalonej siostry (cofnij: _głupiej_ siostry, bo z tą „szaloną" nie do końca trafiła), która chronicznie wciskała na pilocie tę stację i zmuszałą innych do oglądania tych programów.

Chociaż znając jego rodziców, to nie było niemożliwe.

 **Nie mam pojęcia, skąd bierzesz te skojarzenia. Ale byłbym ciekawy, co ci zrobią.**

— Panno Evans i panie Potter – co państwo robią jeszcze przy swojej ławce?

Lily oblała się szkarłatym rumieńcem. Cała klasa stała podobierana w pary na środku klasy, a praktycznie wszystkie ławki już odsunięto pod ścianę. Wyglądało na to, że McGonagall zarządziła ćwiczenia w parach, żeby utrwalić wszystkie nowe zagadnienia z lekcji – ostatnio robiła tak często, bo w transmutacji ludzkiej najlepiej było odróżnić działanie zaklęć w żywej praktyce – zmieniając partnerowi kolor oczu albo dorabiając wielką brodawkę.

 _Bosko._

Przez klasę przeszedł chichot, a Lily i James wyskoczyli ze swojej ławki – ona strasznie zmieszana, a on rozbawiony.

— Wiecie, co macie robić? – spytała sucho McGonagall. Jej wychowankowie pokiwali głowami bez przekonania. – _Zobaczymy._ Panno Titanic, dlaczego nie ma pani jeszcze partnera?

Emma stała na środku klasy transmutacji jak zbłąkana owieczka i wpatrywała się na nią wielkimi oczami.

— Proszę, podejdź do pana Reagana.

Ani Chase, ani Emmelina nie ruszyli się z miejsca.

— Pani profesor… — jęknęli obydwaj. McGonagall pokręciła kategorycznie głową.

—To tylko ćwiczenia – nacisnęła. – Nie musicie iść razem na wesele.

Mary roześmiała się histerycznie, a Syriusz – który był jej parą – zlustrował ją obrzydzonym spojrzeniem. McGonagall odchrząknęła.

— _Do pracy._ Będę krążyć wokół was i sprawdzać czy pracujecie _oboje_ – spojrzała tu głównie w stronę Lily i Jamesa. – _Priori Incantatem._

Lily wywróciła oczami. Odgadnięcie zadanego tematu zajęłoby jej chwilę – należała bowiem do bystrych obserwatorów – ale rzucenie nowego transmutacyjnego zaklęcia z działu tak trudnego jak przemiany humanoidalne, bez uprzedniego wysłuchania teorii – to już abstrakcja. James złapał ją od tyłu w pasie, szepcząc, że ten temat to bułka z masłem. Evans wywróciła oczami i spróbowała się mu wyrwać.

Bezskutecznie.

— Poradzisz sobie – wywrócił oczami. – Skoro zdałaś ten mega trudny egzamin – uśmiechnął się. Lily poczuła, że zapada się w sobie. _Gdyby on wiedział…_ — I pokazałaś Chamberlainowi, gdzie jego miejsce. Byłem z ciebie dumny.

 _Dobij mnie jeszcze bardziej, James,_ pomyślała melancholijnie.

— Puść mnie – wydukała. Potter zamruczał na wyraz protestu:

— A nie chcesz poczuć, jak bardzo działasz na facetów?

Nachylił się. Lily kopnęła go w kolano.

— To nie pora na twoje hormony, James.

— Flirtowałaś ze mną przez całą lekcje. Sama się o to prosiłaś…

— Mówiłam ci to już dzisiaj! – syknęła, odskakując od niego na dobre. Upokorzenie na oczach całej klasy i zwrócenie im uwagi przez McGonagall skutecznie zrzuciło ją z powrotem na ziemię. Chciała przecież rozmówić się z Jamesem – jeszcze przed obroną! – i powiedzieć mu o _zdroworozsądkowości._ Przez całą tę aferę z Pięknościami – i przez te głupie łaszenie się Jamesa – zupełnie wyleciało jej to z głowy.

– Dobrze wiem, że przegrałam i dobrze wiedziałam, co robię wtedy, w moje urodziny. I dalej wiem. Chcę spróbować, tym bardziej, że… zachowywałam się _niemoralnie_ zdecydowanie zbyt długo.

James uśmiechnął się szeroko i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

— Lubię jak świntuszysz – mruknął, rzucając na jej włosy pierwsze zaklęcie. Koncówki natychmiast zajaśnialy brokatowo fioletowym odcieniem. _Cholerny geniusz._ – Daj mi swoją różdżkę – zażądał, rozglądając się szybko po klasie.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi, ale go posłuchała, kontynuując swój monolog:

— I chcę, żeby coś z tego wyszło. Dlatego potrzebna jest szczerość… I ja jestem… James, co ty…?

Kiedy ona w najlepsze wałkowała niezwykle ważne tematy, które będą miały wpływ na ich relację, James dotransmutował sobie różdżką Lily różową brodę – nie jednak delikatny zarost, jaki czasami zdarzało mu się nosić (i który Lily u niego uwielbiała), ale wielką, groteskową brodę, jakiej nie powstydziłby się Święty Mikołaj. Zanim zdążyła się chociażby roześmiać, już odczarował ją z powrotem i wcisnął różdżkę w otwartą dłoń Lily.

W sam czas, bo chwilę później była już u nich McGonagall, prosząc o podanie różdżek.

— _Priori Incantatem –_ sprawdziła najpierw jedną, a potem drugą. Eteryczne miniaturki różówej brody i końcówek włosów zmaterializowały się w powietrzu. Profesorka uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, oddała im różdżki i popędziła dalej.

— Jesteś genialny – parsknęła Lily. James kiwnął głową, nachylił się i cmoknął ją w czoło. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się mimowolnie i odepchnęła go po raz kolejny.

— Czy zechcesz mnie wysłuchać? – spytała retorycznie. Chłopak zrobił niewinną minę.

— Słucham cię cały czas – zaprotestował. – Mówiłaś o szczerości. Zgadzam się. I powiem szczerze – za takie poświęcenie – broda, Lily! _Broda! –_ za takie poświęcenie należy mi się jakaś nagroda. Teraz wszyscy są zajęci transmutowaniem, więc…

Pokręciła głową i zatrzymała go w ruchu, tak, że dzielił ich dystans jej wyciągniętych ramion.

— I ja też będę z tobą teraz szczera: nienawidzę ckliwości, przytulanek i publicznego okazywania uczuć – powiedziała poważnie. James westchnął ciężko, ale pozwolił jej kontynuować. – Mdli mnie na widok tych pokazowych par, które praktycznie _współżyją_ na ławkach szkolnych, a kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, nie wiedzą nawet, kiedy… kiedy ich partner ma urodziny.

— Ja mam dwu…— chciał jej objaśnił, ale przerwała mu natychmiast:

— Wiem kiedy masz urodziny, James – wywróciła oczami. – Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli mamy być razem – jeśli mamy w ogóle spróbować – to musisz traktować mnie inaczej niż wszystkie swoje poprzednie… _koleżanki._ Musimy zachować _zdrowy rozsądek._

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie zrozumiał, o co tutaj chodziło, ale Lily przewidziała u niego podobną reakcję – tak jak powiedziała Dorcas – nie przywykł on do zdroworozsądkowości tylko raczej do skakania w bezdenną przepaść ryzyka.

— Nie wyrażam zgody na całowanie mnie podczas zajęć ani na rzucanie się na mnie w Wielkiej Sali, na korytarzach czy w bibliotece – powiedziała szczerze. James otworzył usta, ale nie dała mu dojść do słowa: - Nie będziemy trzymać się za rączkę, idąc na zajęcia ani wyjadać sobie z ust kiełbasek…

— Eee… Lily? – podniósł rękę jak na lekcji. Dziewczyna westchnęła.

— Tak, wiem. Z kiełbaskami i tak by nie wyszło. Po prostu spróbujmy być oficjalni. Przynajmniej… na początku.

— Nie to chciałem powiedzieć, Lily – zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. – To po prostu… było takie _męskie._

Uderzyła go w ramię. James zaśmiał się durnie.

Czasem naprawdę brakowało jej na niego słów. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i udała wielce obrażoną – chociaż w głębi duszy sama miała ochotę roześmiać się z tego wszystkiego – przez tego chłopaka nadmiar powagi źle się nad niej odbijał.

— Czy to znaczy, że już nigdy nie będę mógł cię pocałować? – zapytał przekornie, przejeżdżając opuszkiem palca po jej wargach.

— Będziesz mógł… - wytknęła do niego język, tak, że oblizała mu palec. – Jeśli się zgodzę. I jeśli będziemy sami. I jeśli… nic nie będzie na pokaz.

— Ale to, co do ciebie czuję nie jest na pokaz – zaprotestował. – Jestem tak przepełniony namiętnością, że nie mogę się powstrzymać nawet w klasie Minnie.

— Wiesz co? – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Wystarczyłoby mi, gdybyś napisał coś podobnego w tych liścikach. Nie miałabym już żadnych wątpliwości.

James odpowiedział tym samym, zabrał ręce z jej warg i powiedział chyba najbardziej uroczą rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek opuściła jego usta:

— Może gdybym miał mniejszą obsesję na twoim punkcie, potrafiłbym więcej o niej mówić.

I właśnie wtedy… po tych umacniających, choć nie do końca poważnych liścikach, i po oszukaniu McGonagall z zadaniem, i po całej tej filuternej rozmowie – Lily zdała sobie sprawę, że ona i James są całkiem zgraną parą. Wiele ich różniło, ale potrafili się dogadać i zrozumieć – nie tylko na stopie przyjacielskiej. W tamtym momencie, w klasie transmutacji, Lily po raz pierwszy dopuściła do siebie myśl, że być może pomyliła się co do Jamesa, że ich randka wcale nie musi zakończyć się fiaskiem, a im być może wcale nie jest pisana jedynie przyjaźń. Po raz pierwszy… zaczęła dostrzegać w nim kogoś wyjątkowego.

I sekundę po tym, jak uzmysłowiła sobie tak znaczącą i przełomową rzecz, odezwała się natychmiastowa karma.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi i zanim McGonagall zdążyła odkrzyknąć „proszę", nacisnął na klamkę i wyrzucił z siebie:

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie, pani profesor. Czy mogłabym pożyczyć Jamesa na słówko? Mama go prosi.

W drzwiach do klasy stanęła, po niemal miesiącu nieobecności, cała i zdrowa May Potter.

* * *

 **Środa.**

 **J** akkolwiek pani Potter prosiła Jamesa jedynie „na słówko", to chyba miała mu trochę więcej do powiedzenia, bo nie pojawił się on z powrotem do końca transmutacji. McGonagall natychmiast przyłapała Lily na niewiedzy i kazała jej i Jamesowi dokończyć zadanie na piątek – a było to trochę żałosne, bo prace pozaliczała praktycznie wszystkim parom (oprócz Emmeliny i Chase'a, którzy nic nie zrobili przez całe zajęcia). Lily z ulgą przyjęła dzwonek i koniec tych katuszy – zabrała z ławki torbę swoją i plecak Jamesa, po czym wybiegła go poszukać i zdobyć w miarę możliwości trochę informacji, co do stanu jego adopcyjnej siostry.

May Potter jak zwykle wzbudziła powszechne zainteresowanie i przysporzyła gorący temat do plotek – niezłą alternatywę dla ciągłych pogłosek dotyczących związku Lily i Jamesa. Tym razem jednak szokowała pozytywnie – a przynajmniej tak zadziałała na Lily, która w przeszłości była świadkiem jej histerycznych „ataków" i n podstawie własnych doświadczeń mogła dostrzec zmianę, jaka w niej zaszła. Wizualnie May wyglądała naprawdę nieźle – odzyskała trochę koloru, zapanowała nad włosami, a nawet pozbyła się narkotycznych podkrążeń pod oczami. Jej głos nie brzmiał tak paranoicznie i nieprzytomnie jak kiedyś, a oczy nie wirowały obsesyjnie we wszystkie strony świata. Wyglądała… _normalnie._ I zachowywała się w miarę zdrowo.

Dlaczego więc, kiedy tylko weszła, z twarzy Jamesa zniknęły wszystkie kolory? Czy nie cieszył się, że jego siostra wracała do zdrowia?

— No, no, no! Któż to wrócił do żywych?! – zawołał znajomy głos, nawiązując do jej myśli, które zapewne usłyszał we własnej głowie.

Jo Prewett wyłoniła się z załamania korytarza, nadchodząc chyba ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Lily złapała się za serce, słysząc jej głos.

— Nie jesteś już chora? – zagadnęła. Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

— Najwyraźniej.

— Pączki ci pomogły?

— Pewnie tak.

Jo przyjrzała jej się podejrzliwie.

 _No nie. Kolejne dramaty,_ pomyślała, „wysyłając" tę obserwację do Lily. Dziewczyna postanowiła zmienić temat, bo ostatnie, na co miała teraz ochotę, to gadka o Mary, Jamesie i May.

— Wracasz ze skrzydła? – rzuciła bez entuzjazmu. Jo pokiwała głową.

— Muszę przynosić pączki moim innym znajomym. Nie myśl, że tylko ciebie obsługuję.

Innym znajomym? Czego ona się tutaj dowiadywała!

— Byłaś u Regulusa?

— Nie, u Snape'a.

Lily spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę.

— Co ty od niego chcesz?

— Wybacz, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć. To nasza… _jak to było?_ Ezoteryczna tajemnica?

 _Naprawdę, Jo?_

Evansówna wywróciła oczami. Dlaczego natychmiastowa karma uwzięła się na nią od rana?! Czy nie zasłużyła na łagodniejsze przejście pomiędzy swoim brutalnym, pechowym życiem a szpitalną, pączkową sielanką? Dlaczego od samego rana musiała mierzyć się z humorkami Jamesa, obelgami Mary, nagonką Piękności, a teraz jeszcze z gierkami słownymi Jo i jej wariackim prześwietlaniem umysłu?

— Wiesz – zagadnęła ją Ślizgonka, przyłączając się do Lily i jej wędrówki bez sprecyzowanego celu, sama kierując ją w swoje strony. – Nie możesz mieć pretensji, że James ma swoje ezoteryczne tajemnice, skoro ty też dużo ukrywasz. I też dzielisz te sekrety z wąskim kręgiem twoich powierzycieli.

Puściła do niej oczko. Uwaga, chociaż trafna, wyjątkowo ją zirytowała.

— Nie mam pretensji o tajemnicę, tylko o to, że jego była wykorzystuje ją, by namieszać pomiędzy nim a mną.

— _Twój_ były śledzi nas i przez to – choć bez naszej zgody – jest wtajemniczony w trój własny ezoteryczny sekret – a mam tutaj na myśli sprawy elfickie i mało przyziemne. Czy nie sądzisz, że na jedno wychodzi?

 _Nie, bo z Dorianem już w ogóle nie rozmawiam, więc nie może w nic się wtrącić,_ chciała powiedzieć, ale odrzuciła ten pomysł, aby nie odkrywać przed Jo za dużo kart (o ile, rzecz jasna, do tej pory sama nie zdołała wyrwać ich z jej mózgu).

— Dorian wie dużo rzeczy w wielu kwestiach – mruknęła filozoficznie. – Czy rozgryźliście już, dlaczego tak was sprawdza? – zmieniła temat i spojrzała na Jo z zaciekawieniem. - Może ma to jakiś związek z…

— …z Mary i ezoteryczną tajemnicą Jamesa? – dopowiedziała, w trymiga odczytując jej myśli. – Nie wiem. On jest dziwny… i nie interesują mnie zbytnio jego niecne zamiary. Isaac ponoć próbował wybadać tę sytuację, ale nie jestem z tym na bieżąco – będziesz mogła sama się go spytać, kiedy tylko przyjedzie.

— Przyjeżdża w pełnię? – domyśliła się Lily. – Na otwarcie medalionu?

Jo pokręciła głową.

— Nie sądzę. On ma rozprawę w piątek, a pełnia jest w sobotę… niby teoretycznie mógłby zdążyć, ale to wszystko w jego przypadku nabiera bardzo nieciekawego obrotu i obawiam się, że mogą go na trochę w Ministerstwie zatrzymać. Chcieli aresztować go już dawno, ale jest pewna klauzula w prawie, a Isaac akurat w piątek skończy dwadzieścia lat i obejmą go już bardziej ostre przepisy. W ogóle jedziesz z nami do ministerstwa? Zapowiada się niezła wycieczka, więc może podstawią nam normalnie Ekspres Londyn. Połowa Hogwartu jedzie pogrążyć Isaaka.

Rozmawiając, minęły już kilka zakrętów, a potem schodami zeszły trochę w dół. Lily bardzo zaabsorbowała rozmowa (i pilnowanie, by nie myśleć _za dużo)_ i w rezultacie zupełnie straciła orientację. Zdała sobie sprawę, że zeszły aż do najniższego poziomu lochów, dopiero z chwilą, gdy zderzyła się z Rosierem, Wilkesem i kilkorgiem innych Ślizgonów. Jo uniosła rękę na przywitanie, ale nikt nie odwzajemnił tego gestu – za bardzo skonsternowała ich obecność Lily.

— Kto jedzie na rozprawę? – spytała szeptem, po tym jak ostatni z bandy, Mulciber, zniknął z pola widzenia i stało się jasne, że nie ciśnie _Avadą_ w jej plecy.

— Na pewno panienka Angelo – wywróciła oczami Jo. – Musi przecież opowiedzieć wujkowi Nickowi o wszystkich tych okropnościach, jakie zły Isaac jej wyrządził. Próbowałam przekonać Mary, żeby też się z nami zabrała i stawiła się za Isaakiem – bo wygląda na to, że tylko ja i Shelby powiemy cokolwiek dobrego na jego temat (chociaż z tą kobietą nigdy nic nie wiadomo). Mary teraz jest raczej po stronie bogatych krewianików i w dupie ma sprawiedliwość – bo bardzo uprzejmie i dyplomatycznie mi odmówiła.

Lily miała dość wyobraźni, żeby domyślić się, jak wyglądała „uprzejma i dyplomatyczna odmowa" w wykonaniu Mary. Chciała o coś zapytać, ale Jo natychmiast zmieniła temat, by nie wchodzić w szczegóły:

— _Ćwiczysz ani magię?_

 _Hmm… Dzisiaj jako jedyna w klasie zawaliłam ćwiczenie z transmutacji ludzkiej, a to chyba nie jest dobry początek, co, Jo?_

— Tak, Lily – odpowiedziała jej na głos i wysłała wymowne spojrzenie. _Cholerne myśli._ – To dupny początek. Czy nie możesz poprosić swojego chłopaka o drobną pomoc? On jest nie najgorszy z transmutacji, no nie?

—I co mam powiedzieć? – zakpiła Lily. – Ostatnie, co robiłabym w wolnym czasie, to nauka animagii i James o tym wie.

Jo wzruszyła ramionami.

—Możesz powiedzieć, że chcesz spędzić z nim więcej cza… jasny gwint!

Lily zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy jej towarzyszka zaczęła gorączkowo poszukiwać jakieś drogi ucieczki. Najwyraźniej usłyszała jakieś głosy albo chociaż myśli – a Evansówna od razu uwierzyła, że ktoś nadchodzi, bo znała już wystarczająco wyczulone zmysły Jo.

Ślizgonka w akcie desperacji podbiegła do najbliższego składziku na miotły, szarpnęła go i wrzuciła Lily do środka.

— Wskakuj!

— _Co?!_

Zamknęła drzwi. Ciepłe światło wnikało do zakurzonego i klaustrofobicznego schowka przez dolną szparę – na tyle wysoką, że na kucaka można było względnie zobaczyć, co dzieje się po drugiej stronie. Jo rzuciła się w kierunku zamka w drzwiach, a Lily wbiła spojrzenie w szparę u dołu.

 _Przynajmniej się czegoś dowiemy,_ wysłała jej myśl.

Zaraz potem pod drzwi schowka zaczęły zbliżać się cienie – póki co nie dało się dostrzec twarzy ich właścicieli, ale ich głosy niosły się echem po całej długości korytarza. Lily o mało nie zemdlała, kiedy dotarł do niej pierwszy wyraźny komunikat:

— Czuję się lepiej – powiedziała May Potter. – _Jest_ lepiej. _Serio,_ jest mi o wiele lepiej. Jestem teraz _lepszym_ człowiekiem. _Lepszą_ dziewczyną. Mam _lepsze życie._

Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Następny wstrząs spadł na nią sekundę potem:

— Czy matka zwariowała już do reszty? – warknął James. – Miałaś siedzieć na odwyku dwanaście tygodni. Czy minęły chociaż trzy?

— Tata mnie wypuścił.

— No to wszystko jasne – odezwał się trzeci głos.

 _Mary,_ pomyślała Lily na tyle głośno, żeby mieć pewność, że Jo to usłyszała.

 _Taaaak._

— Wiem, że się martwisz, James, ale ja cały czas nic nie pamiętam w związku z _tamtą nocą._ Oni i tak _nic ze mnie nie wydobędą._

— To jasne, że nie. Nikt nie ma prawa cię przesłuchiwać z tego, co było kiedyś – ani dzisiaj, ani _kiedykolwiek._

— Ustrzeż ją w takim razie przed twoją nową dziewczyną – doradziła mu zjadliwie Mary. Lily poczuła szaloną ochotę, żeby wyjść ze schowka i uderzyć ją mocno w twarz. – Jeśli znam Evans, to zaraz przyleci węszyć.

Głosy całej trojki stały się teraz na tyle wyraźne, że chyba przechodzili tuż obok drzwiczki otwierających składzik. Lily zatkała usta, z obawy, że zdradzi się jakimś dźwiękiem – a upokorzenia po przyłapaniu jej na podsłuchiwaniu podobnej rozmowy chyba by nie zniosła.

— Jesteś z Evans? – zdziwiła się May. Lily nie miała pojęcia, czy wpada w obsesję, czy w jej ustach zabrzmiało to trochę… _pobłażliwie_? – Ile jej powiedziałeś?

— Nic – odpowiedział oschle James. – Ale nie wiem, czy Chamberlain tego nie zrobił.

— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! – Głos Mary pobrzmiewał już teraz tylko echem. – Dorian będzie cicho jak myszka. On słucha _mnie_ , a nie _jej._

— Wierzę ci, Mary, ale osobiście nie ufam ani jemu, ani jej – Słowa May utwierdziły ją w przekonaniu, że siostra Jamesa nie należy do jej fanek.

— Lily nie musi wiedzieć wszystkiego – uciął James, a zaraz potem ich słowa stały się niezrozumiałe i mętne.

Evansówna opadła bezsilnie na podłogę. Wszelka ochota, by znaleźć Jamesa i z nim porozmawiać prysnęła niczym bańka mydlana. Jo spojrzała na Lily z czymś pochodnym do litości.

 _Może powinnaś uwieść Chamberlaina? ,_ rzuciła stary pomysł. Rudowłosa o mało się nie rozpłakała. _Myślę, że jest na tyle fałszywy, że powie ci dużo bez zbędnych namów. I… nie żeby coś, Lily, ale jeszcze trochę i Mary ukradnie ci chłopaka._

* * *

 **Czwartek.**

 **C** zwartki od zawsze były najbardziej łaskawymi dniami dla Gryfonów. Zwykle właśnie tego dnia o północy odbywały się lekcje astronomii, a to niejako wymuszało, żeby plan dzienny był nieco rozluźniony. Większość klasy szóstej kończyła o dwunastej, a po obiedzie fakultatywnie część z nich szła na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami albo alchemię. Same lekcje nie były też bardzo wymagające – najpierw numerologia z przysypiającym Abbotem, potem zielarstwo i historia magii. Czwartkowym lekcjom od zawsze towarzyszyło wielkie lenistwo, poczucie bezsensu, znużenie i tracenie czasu – i dlatego właśnie to w ten dzień najwięcej Gryfonów uciekało na wagary.

Lily, rzecz jasna, jako prefekt i przykładna uczennica, nigdy nie była na wagarach – no, nie licząc kilku sytuacji na początku tego roku szkolnego, kiedy dostała list z Medalionem prewetów, ale wtedy działała pod wpływem silnych emocji i nie podejmowała decyzji o uciecze świadomie. Jej koleżanki też zwykle przebolewały jakoś czwartek, ale nie mogła powiedzieć tego samego o kolegach, a zwłaszcza Syriuszu, któremu zdarzało się nie przychodzić parę razy pod rząd.

Evansówna z niepokojem wyglądała ósmej i pierwszej godziny numerologii, którą dzielili z Ravenclawem. Zastanawiało ją, czy May Potter przyjdzie na zajęcia i jak zareaguje na to James – miała nadzieję, że nie nastąpi u niego kompletny regres w otwieraniu się na Lily i znowu się zakopie się razem z Mary w swoich ezoterycznych tajemnicach.

— Smacznego – powiedział znajomy głos, dosiadając się do Lily na śniadaniu. James uśmiechnął się szeroko i podsunął jej pod nos talerz z kolorowymi, warzywymi kanapkami, robionymi tak jak dla małych dzieci – rzodkiewki symulowały oczy, ogórek usta, sałata cerę, a szczypiorek – chyba pryszcze albo piegi. Lily odstawiła na bok swój kubek z zieloną herbatą. – Zobaczyłem, że nic nie jesz… i stwierdziłem, że do niejadka trzeba podejść inaczej.

Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko, biorąc do ręki jedną kanapko-głowę i nadgryzając ją nieśmiało.

— Nie byłam głodna – mruknęła. – Jest czwartek i nic mi się nie chce.

James pokręcił głową, przesadnie poważnie skrytykował ją za „tak lekceważący stosunek do dnia roboczego" i podebrał jej jedną z kanapek, pochłaniając ją w dwa gryzy.

— Moja babcia zawsze robiła mi takie kanapki – uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Kiedy byłem mały, nie chciałem jeść niczego oprócz suchych ziemniaków.

— Och, poważnie? – oblizała wargi i oderwała kolejnej głowie trochę kalarepkowych włosów. – I to chyba zadziałało, bo wyrosłeś na takiego silnego i dużego.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Mam dobre geny.

— Nie wątpię.

Zapanowało milczenie. Lily skończyła swoje śniadanie, dopiła herbatę do końca i pocałowała Jamesa w policzek, dziękując za kanapki. Już miała wstać, zabrać torbę i ruszyć w kierunku klasy numerologii, gdy dłoń chłopaka splotła się z jej palcami. Odwróciła się w jego kierunku.

— Co do wczoraj, Lily… — zaczął James, patrząc gdzieś w dal. – Przepraszam, że nie dałem ci znać… moja matka panikowała bez powodu… — wywróciła oczami. – Pouczała Poppy, jak ma zajmować się jej córką – te uzdrowicielskie gadki…

— Nic się nie stało – skłamała. Nie chciała opowiadać Jamesowi o tym, jak bardzo odchodziła od zmysłów i jak wściekała się, kiedy Mary nie wracała do dormitorium, tylko razem z nim _działała._ A już na pewno nie chciała wchodzić w szczegóły tego, że razem z Jo podsłuchała jego rozmowę z May, która ewidentnie za Lily nie szalała. – _James…_

— Siemasz, księżniczko! – Znikąd zmaterializował się Syriusz, uderzając swojego kumpla w potylicę. Lily aż się wzdygnęła. Mary stanęła obok nich, opierając rękę na swoim okrągłym biodrze. – Zrywamy się dzisiaj?

Przełknęła głośno ślinę, kiedy James spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

— _Syriuszu…_

— Och, daj spokój! – nie dał mu dokończyć Black. – Praktycznie cały gang Bonneta idzie dzisiaj na kasyna. Paul wisi mi trochę złota.

 _Kasyna_ … Hazard…

O, nie!

Lily poczuła, jak krew odpływa jej od twarzy.

— Syriuszu…

— Przecież Evans nie ma nic przeciwko! – wskazał palcem na Lily, jakby chciał im pokazać, o kim mówi. Dziewczyna przygryzła nerwowo wargę. – _Masz?_

Spojrzała na Jamesa niepewnie. Uśmiechnął się do niej słabo i puścił oczko bo co więcej mógł zrobić? Otworzyła już usta, żeby dopytać się Syriusza o jakieś szczegóły (lub zapytać, czy ma rozum, łażąc sobie do domów hazardowych), ale Mary natychmiast wpadła jej w słówko, siadając na ławie obok Jamesa i bezczelnie mierzwiąc mu włosy. Otwarte usta Lily teraz rozszerzyły się mocniej, w wyrazie oburzenia.

— Daj spokój, Jimmy – pogładziła go po plecach McDonald. – Zasłużyłeś na trochę odpoczynku… z numerologii jesteś najlepszy, więc jedna lekcja nie zrobi ci różnicy… Binns nawet nie zauważy naszej nieobecności, a na zielarstwie nie przerabiamy ostatnio niczego z zakresu owutemowego…

— Mary, wolałbym…

— IDZIEMY! – zdecydowała Lily, zanim zdążyła to w ogóle przemyśleć. Mary, Syriusz i James natychmiast zwrócili zaskoczone spojrzenia w jej stronę. W nagłym napadzie paniki zerwała się na równe nogi i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. Mary zmarszczyła czoło.

— No, ruszcie się! – wydukała Lily, uśmiechając sztucznie. – Idziemy _na wagary._

* * *

 **Późny piątek lub wczesna sobota.**

 **H** erbata Hagrida musiała mieć bardzo wiele wspólnego z ambrozją czy nektarem bogów, bo po jej wypiciu do Lily powrócił chłodny spokój, żywość i trzeźwość umysłu, a także ponura sceptyczność i zrezygnowanie. Gladius wskoczył na drewniane krzesło obok niej, ustawiając się tak, żeby głaskanie było jak najbardziej ułatwione.

Hagrid słuchał jej ze spokojem i skupieniem, co bardzo dobrze o nim świadczyło, bo Lily nie łudziła się nawet, że interesowały go złośliwości wyciągane przez Piękności jak z rękawa czy też problemy w raju, jakimi do tej pory częstowała go w swojej opowieści. Kiedy doszła do wspólnych wagarów, po raz pierwszy zdobył się na jakąkolwiek reakcje, był to okrzyk zdumienia, chociaż raczej nie z faktycznego zdziwienia nad ich postępowaniem, a ze świadomości, że nareszcie coś zaczęło się dziać.

— Ten pomysł z wagarami był głupi – powiedziała powoli. – Ale martwiłam się o Jamesa i nie chciałam puszczać go tam samego z Mary i Blackiem. Syriusz chciał iść do kasyna Bonnetów, a James był _wściekły,_ wytrącony z równowagi i zupełnie _nieobliczalny._ Myślałam, że straci wszystkie pieniądze… że wda się w jakąś bójkę… że podpali dom hazardowy… sama nie wiem. I chociaż naprawdę nie chciałam nigdzie się z nimi włóczyć – pamiętasz pogodę w czwartek, prawda Hagridzie? Nikt zrównoważony w takie dni nie chodzi na wagary, bo to oczywiste, że będą beznadziejne.

I chociaż na początku mieliśmy iść w czwórkę – Syriusz, Mary i James by stracić wszystkie swoje pieniądze w pokera, a ja by ich pilnować i psuć całą zabawę. I wtedy – na szczęście – inni się do nas dołączyli, i to zupełnie przekreśliło cały wypad na dom hazardowy. Dorcas uparła się, że pójdą z Syriuszem do herbaciarni, ja namówiłam Emmę i Chase'a, żeby mi towarzyszyli… Potem Emma namówiła Remusa, a on namówił Bree… i zabrali się z nami Peter, jego nowa dziewczyna, i Hestia… A ostatecznie z lekcji urwała się też Marley, bo nie chciała zostać sama w klasie. Zaciągnęła ze sobą swoich nowych kumpli – jakąś młodszą od nas lesbijkę… _Natalie_ czy jakoś tak… I innego geja-przyjaciela, tego komentatora Quidditcha w okularach. No i Franka, który potem zniknął, bo miał jakieś sprawy do załatwienia.

Tego dnia do Hogsmeade zajechało magiczne wesołe miasteczko. Jamesa _cholernie to rozbawiło_ i uparł się, że pójdziemy _właśnie tam,_ a Syriusz nie wiadomo dlaczego – poparł go i śmiał się przez całą drogę, że pracuje tam jego _koleżanka._ Dzięki Merlinowi, Mary wycofała się z tego planu zupełnie i poszła spotkać z Ally Rowle i Frankiem w _Elizjum._ Wszyscy mieliśmy do nich dołączyć dwie godziny później.

* * *

 **Czwartek.**

 **C** iężko winić Emmelinę za jej wrodzoną dramatyczność i skłonność do przesady, kiedy jej życie z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przypominało grecką tragedię. Nie żeby miała cokolwiek przeciwko wagarom – właściwie to obudziła się z wielkim leniem i marzyła o tym, żeby odwołano im wszystkie lekcje – i nie można też powiedzieć, że nie przepadała za wesołymi miasteczkami, bo darzyła je wielkim sentymentem; ale żałowała, że nie urodziła się jako grzeczniejsza dziewczynka i nie została dzisiaj w zamku na lekcjach.

Wesołe miasteczko o tak wczesnej godzinie nie było zbytnio oblegane, dlatego dość szybko udało im się przejść przez wszystkie atrakcje. Emmelina bawiła się całkiem nieźle, trzymając razem z Remusem, Peterem i Gretą – chociaż na pewno nie na tyle, by konkurować z Syriuszem, Dorcas, Lily i Jamesem – śmiejących się jak małe dzieci na każdej karuzeli, zaczarowanych miotłach, gorących gejzerach smakowej wody czy – co było zwieńczeniem całego wypadu i zarazem najważniejszym punktem programu – w opętanych samochodzikach. Lewitujące, podskakujące i wywijające salta w powietrzu autka niemalże doprowadziły Syriusza, wielkiego fana motoryzacji, do łez, z kolei Emmelinę raczej rozdrażniły i zepsuły jej cały dzień. Przypuszczała, że w normalnych warunkach bardzo miło spędziłaby czas w zaczarowanym pojeździe, zderzającym się z szaleńczą prędkością z pozostałymi eksponatami, ale, zresztą jak zawsze, coś musiało po drodze się zepsuć. A ona wylądowała w samochodziku z Chase'em.

Na próżno błagała Remusa, żeby ją ocalił – a nie mogła zrezygnować, bo w takim wypadku wszystkie samochodziki nie zostałyby zapełnione, jazda nie mogłaby się odbyć, a ona swoim humorkiem uniemożliwiłaby wszystkim dobrą zabawę.

— Bree nie zna Chase'a w ogóle, Emmie. Nie mogę jej po prostu zostawić – położył jej rękę na ramieniu. – I dobrze wiesz, że kiedyś musisz z nim porozmawiać.

Chase również próbował się ratować, prosząc o towarzystwo najpierw Hestię (która wolała przejażdżkę z Marleną), a potem Lily (odpowiedzi, której udzielił mu za nią James, lepiej w ogóle nie cytować) – na próżno. Wszyscy inni podobierali się w zbyt dobrane pary i ani myślały o zamianie – a nie było czasu na kłótnie, bo samochodziki startowały za kilkadziesiąt sekund. Emmelina z wściekłością padła na siedzenie przed kierownicą i pozwoliła pracownikowi wesołego miasteczka rzucić na siebie Zaklęcie Trwałego Przylepca. Chase padł na siedzenie pasażera.

Zapanowało milczenie. Emmelina oblizała wargi z nieszczęścia i spytała grzecznie, która godzina, byle tylko sprawiać wrażenie uprzejmej.

— W pół do dwunastej – odpowiedział jej Chase, zerkając w kierunku samochodziku z roześmianymi Hestią i Marleną, które sprzeczały się o coś z sąsiednim miniaturowym fiatem, prowadzonym przez Natashę i jej kumpla, Harry'ego.

— Mieliśmy spotkać się z resztą w Elizjum kilkanaście minut temu – szepnęła i – chcąc wykorzystać to jako przykrywkę – spróbowała zerwać się z siedzenia. Na próżno.

 _Cholerny Przylepiec,_ pomyślała z furią, szarpiąc się z fotelem jak wariatka. Chase dyplomatycznie odwrócił się od całej tej sceny. Emmelina wyciągała się z całych sił, niemal czując jak każdy pojedynczy mięsień jej ciała rozciąga się jak różowa guma balonowa. Z bezradności i przerażenia miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Fotel chybotał niebezpiecznie w miarę jej desperackich ciągnięć, co chyba powoli zaczęło drażnić Chase'a, bo spojrzał on nią wściekle i rzucił:

— Przejażdżka trwa góra pięć minut, Emmelino. _Wytrzymasz._

— Niech ktoś mnie wypuści, niech ktoś mnie wypuści, _błagam!_ – pisnęła szaleńczo, zerkając w nadzieją w kierunku młodego pracownika lunaparku. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej pobłażliwie, myśląc zapewne, że ma do czynienia tylko z paniką głupiutkiej nastolatki, która boi się zabawek dla dzieci; a że skończył rzucać na ostatnią osobę Trwałego Przylepca, wycofał się szybko z toru autek i rzucił na nie zaklęcie _Confundus._

Emmelina wrzasnęła raczej z rozczarowania niż z faktycznego szoku prędkości, kiedy jej autko uniosło się w powietrze i z szaleńczą prędkością uderzyło w zderzak renaulta Dorcas i Syriusza. Meadowes roześmiała się histerycznie, widząc jej minę, a jej chłopak szybko temu zawtórował, zachwycając się wytrzymałością pojazdu.

— Odkupię wszystkie te miniaturki i postawię je w ogródku w moim przyszłym domu, Dori! Myślisz, że wyczarują dla mnie też takie mini-skutery?

Emmelina przez całą przejażdżkę histerycznie płakała i próbowała oderwać się od swojego siedzenia – chyba zdołała do tego przywyknąć przez wszystkie te gorączkowe próby przechytrzenia zaklęcia – chociaż, rzecz jasna, wcale nie chciałaby wypaść z autka w tej chwili – kiedy wywijało ono salta w powietrzu i pędziło z największym możliwym przyśpieszeniem wprost w bok mercedesa Lily i Jamesa.

 _Niech on spadnie na dół! Chcę być na ziemi! Chcę być na ziemi!,_ powtarzała Emmelina gorączkowo w myślach, z takim pragnieniem i taką mocą, że niemal przemawiała do swojego autka telepatycznie…

Chase wrzasnął, kiedy tuż przed uderzeniem w bok samochodziku całujących się Petera i Grety, ich autko nagle zapikowało w dół, burknęło i… spadło z głośnym hukiem prosto na ziemię. Zaraz potem drzwiczki otworzyły się na oścież, a jego i Emmelinę wyrzuciło do przodu, na kierownicę i szybę – zaklęcie przylepca przestało działać.

Kiedy tylko jedno autko znalazło się z powrotem na ziemi – chociaż nie na swoim m _iejscu parkingowym_ \- wszystkie pozostałe zwolniły i opadły z głośnym hukiem na oblodzony żużel.

— Kto bawi się w magię niewerbalną?! – wrzasnął pracownik wesołego miasteczka, po tym jak sprawdził, czy nikomu nic się nie stało. – _Dowcipnisie._ To mogło się skończyć _tragicznie!_

Emmelina wyskoczyła jak oparzona z samochodziku. Wszyscy teraz zauważyli, że spod srebrnej czapki-smerfetki wystaje fragment czerwonej, wilgotnej i rozmazanej buzi sprawki całego nieporozumienia. Chase rozmasował sobie głowę, która trochę oberwała podczas nieoczekiwanego lądowania i spojrzał na Emmę bez zrozumienia. Lily wyskoczyła ze swojego autka i podbiegła do przyjaciółki, przy okazji mówiąc Chase'owi coś bardzo niemiłego.

— Merlinie, tej co znowu się stało? – spytał głośno Syriusz, rozczarowany nagłym zakończeniem przejażdżki. Dorcas parsknęła i wskazała palcem na Chase'a. Hestia oblizała nerwowo wargi.

— Nic jej nie powiedziałem – zaprotestował i spojrzał na Emmelinę dziwnie. – Co ci jest?

Blondynka głośno pociągnęła nosem, wyrwała się Lily i krzyknęła, że przeprasza za zamieszanie. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył rzucić jeszcze jakiś komentarz, wybiegła przez ogrodzenie z powrotem do centrum wesołego miasteczka i dalej – w kierunku wyjścia.

Evansówna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała na brata z wyrzutem.

— Lily, na Boga, nie wiem, co znowu ją pieprznęło!

— _Idź za nią!_ – trąciła go w ramię. – _Przeproś jakoś!_

Chase zaśmiał się nerwowo i mimowolnie zerknął w kierunku Hestii. Ta pokiwała głową, jakby na znak, że zgadza się z Lily.

— Świetnie – mruknął pod nosem, wyskakując z autka. – Ona chyba potrzebuje terapeuty, a nie mnie.

Posłusznie dał się wyprowadzić pracownikowi ochrony, a potem ruszył w kierunku _Elizjum,_ bo podejrzewał, że tam właśnie schowała się Emmelina. Znał jej masochizm na tyle, że zupełnie nie zdziwiło go to, że zapłakana i zdruzgotana biegnie na spotkanie z Mary McDonald, która z pewnością jeszcze bardziej ją dobije.

Zgodnie ze swoimi przepowiedniami, zastał Emmę siedzącą przy ławce z otwartym, zaszronionym parasolem ozdobionym logiem kremowego piwa, jednej z tych, które wystawione są na upalne, letnie popołudnia, a nie na lodowate, lutowe przedpołudnie. Dziewczyna natychmiast wyczuła jego obecność – unosząc trochę mniej już zapłakaną – a dalej rozmazaną – rozpaloną twarz. Uśmiechnął się niemrawo na przywitanie. Emma nie odwzajemniła tego gestu.

— Masz lęk wysokości? – zapytał, strzepując trochę zamrożonego śniegu z ławki. Emma pokręciła głową.

— Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? – spytał ponownie, ale i tym razem odpowiedziało mu bezsilne pokręcenie głową. Zacisnął zęby z irytacji, ale przemógł w sobie jakoś lekki uśmiech i delikatne, uprzejme pytanie: — Czy chcesz ze mną pogadać? O tym, co się ostatnio między nami wydarzyło?

Tym razem Emma zawahała się przez chwilę, ale – nie będąc zbytnio zaskakującą – ostatecznie pokręciła głową po raz kolejny.

— To świetnie – powiedział szczerze. – Bo ja też nie.

Tym razem Emma zdobyła się na bardziej jednoznaczną reakcje – głośno prychnęła i spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. Chase nie miał pojęcia, czy to on jest wybitnie niedelikatny czy też Emmelina choruje na poważną histerię.

— _Lubię cię_ – powiedziała ze ściśniętym gardłem. Jej słowa po raz kolejny były zupełnie nieadekwatne do mowy ciała. Reagan podrapał się po głowie. Nie miał siły wałkować tego po raz kolejny.

— Ja też cię lubię – rzucił niezbyt przekonującym tonem. Emmelina pociągnęła głośno nosem. – Ale… wiesz dobrze, że ja i Hestia…

— Podrywasz mnie cały czas! – krzyknęła. Jej oczy po raz kolejny wypełniły się łzami. – Nawet nie waż się wyjeżdżać tu z jakąś Hestią!

— Emmelino, przepraszam, jeśli wysyłałem ci sprzeczne sygnały, ale ja naprawdę…

Ale Emmelina nie słuchała tego już dłużej. Prychnęła głośno, otarła rękawem kurki łzy i sporą ilość mascary, i bez uprzedzenia wbiegła do środka bistra, zatrzaskując za sobą głośno drzwi. Chase schował twarz w dłoniach. Czy musiał dalej za nią ganiać i znosić te nienaturalne wahania nastrojów?

Machnął ręką i pogrzebał w kieszeni swoich spodni – wyciągnął z nich nieotwartą paczkę lucky strike'ów, paznokciem przeciął foliowe opakowanie i wyciągnął papierosa. Nie palił niemal nigdy – jedynie w wyjątkowo kryzysowych chwilach. Potrzebował aż czterech papierosów, by uspokoić się na tyle, aby wejść do środka knajpy i stawić czoła rozwydrzonej Emmelinie, Mary oraz Frankowi i Alicji. Otrzepał swoją kurtkę i włosy ze śniegu, wstał i wstąpił w sam środek jaskini lwa.

Po wejściu do bistra nie musiał się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu Emmeliny ani przez chwilę – usiadła ona centralnie naprzeciwko wejścia, tak, żeby wszyscy ją widzieli i słyszeli. Usiadła na jednym z tych okrągłych, wysokich krzeseł przed barem, jej długie nogi opierały się czubkami palców o podłogę. Wyglądała na lekko podpitą – oczywiście Chase nie dał jej za wiele czasu, żeby się upić, ale najwyraźniej Emma albo miała bardzo słabą głowę, albo piła na pusty żołądek (albo i to, i to). Barman świetnie się bawił, wysłuchując jej histerycznej opowieści o spadającym deszczu aut.

Chase usiadł przy najbliższym stoliku i zamówił piwo. Nie chciał przeszkadzać Emmelinie, chociaż czarno widział jej drinkowe podrywy, ale stwierdził, że nie może jej po prostu zostawić samej sobie. Gdyby upojenie alkoholowe naprawdę zaczynało skłaniać ją do wariackich rzeczy, po prostu po nią pójdzie i zaprowadzi z powrotem do szkoły. Jeśli odejdzie z godnością sama – odczeka trochę i będzie jej pilnować z takiej odległości, aby w tej śnieżycy pozostać niezauważonym.

— Wiesz co, przystojniaku? – usłyszał nieco obniżony, ale w dalszym ciągu bardzo dziewczęcy i wysoki, głosik Emmeliny. – Daj mi jeszcze jednego _Orgasmu_ – zachichotała głupio, wpatrując się w tabelę drinków. Kącik ust barmana lekko zadrżał. – W ogóle nie znam twojego imienia – zauważyła _nie_ trzeźwo. – Jak to mogło się stać.

— Paul – powiedział po prostu.

— Tak jak ta bazylika w Wenecji – zauważyła, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Ach, świat jest mały.

Chase zamówił jeszcze dwa kremowe piwa, i zdążył wypić wszystko, a Emma dalej bredziła i śmiała się z barmanem Paulem (nie piła dużo, więc Chase obstawił, że bardzo szybko jej przejdzie albo że po prostu udaje pijaną, a naprawdę daje upust swoim szalonym hormonom). Odstawił głośno szklankę, kiedy zaczęła rozpinać jego krawat. Emma chyba zauważyła go kątem oka, ale kontynuowała swoją grę – Paul z kolei przyjrzał mu się nieco podejrzliwie. Chłopak zmarszczyl brwi. Dał głowę, że gdzieś go wcześniej widział…

Rozpoznał go dopiero kiedy Emmelina wychyliła się ze swojego barowego krzesełka i złożyła na jego ustach łapczywy, pijacki pocałunek – i zaraz kiedy przyszło olśnienie, zerwał się na równe nogi i opuścił lokal, nie płacąc nawet za ostatnie piwo.

* * *

 **Czwartek.**

— **N** ie szalejesz, że jesteśmy na wagarach? – zapytał James, otaczając Lily ramieniem. Dziewczyna całą siłą woli postarała się nie skrzywić.

Siedzieli w nieruchomych samochodzikach w wesołym miasteczku, tych samych, które przetrwały kilkadziesiąt minut temu katastrofę lotniczą. Całe towarzystwo zdążyło już się rozejść – niektórzy ruszyli do Elizjum, ale większość zignorowała obietnicę daną Mary i rozbiegła się w zupełnie inne miejsca – Lily i Jamesowi towarzyszyli tylko Dorcas i Syriusz, obściskujący się w sąsiednim samochodziku. Dorcas leżała na kierownicy i co chwila łokciem włączała głośny klakson. Ich namiętny nastrój bynajmniej nie udzielił się Lily, która odskakiwała od Pottera za każdym razem, gdy ten splatał ich palce.

— Najwyraźniej nie – powiedziała niemrawo, chociaż miała ochotę wykrzyknąć: _Jestem tu, bo się o ciebie martwię, głupi durniu!_

Pomimo kanapkowego pojednania, tego, że James nie zamienił ani słówka z Mary tego poranka i że w wesołym miasteczku bawiła się z nim przednio – wciąż trochę boczyła się o wczorajszą rozmowę z May. Czuła się _zdradzona,_ omamiona i oszukana _,_ kiedy po ich sielskim momencie na transmutacji, rozmowie o szczerości, zaufaniu i bliskości, on dziesięć minut później mówił Mary: „Lily nie musi wszystkiego wiedzieć".

Zapanowało nieprzyjemne milczenie, wypełnione gorączkowym poszukiwaniem tematu – ze strony Jamesa bezpiecznego i przełamującego lody, a Lily – takiego, który mógłby zmusić Jamesa do powiedzenia jej prawdy. Pierwsza próba nie wyszła jej najlepiej:

— Jak świetnie się bawią… - wskazała na Syriusza i Dorcas i skrzywiła się mimowolnie.

Patrząc na ich zachowanie, nagle przypomniała sobie o czymś istotnym – o czymś, co użyte w formie pytania o wiele lepiej nadawało się na rozpoczęcie tematu _szczerości_ od nowa:

– Gdzie byłeś przedwczoraj w nocy?

James wysłał jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

— Gdzie powinienem być?

 _Ciekawe,_ pomyślała. _Może ukrywa jeszcze więcej, niż do tej pory wiem._

— Dorcas mówiła, że nie było nikogo w dormitorium. Myślałam, że siedziałeś gdzieś z Marley i Hestią.

Pokręcił głową.

— _Nie…_ byłem u kolegów.

 _A może u koleżanek?_

— Jakich kolegów? – spytała, zbierając się na nonszalancję.

— Nie znasz.

Chociażby się przyłożył, skoro już zamierzał ją okłamać!

Zacisnęła wargi i kiwnęła głową z wściekłością.

— Musiałem dać im trochę prywatności! – usprawiedliwił się szybko James, chyba orientując się, że Lily nie wierzy w jego słowa. – Syriusz zrobiłby to samo dla mnie…

Nachylił się po raz kolejny, ale i tym razem Lily go odepchnęła. Jej irytacja chyba zaczynała się mu udzielać.

— Och, daj spokój! – wywrócił oczami. – Przecież jesteśmy sami. Dorcas i Syriusz nawet nas nie widzą – wskazał wymownie w ich stronę. Dorcas znowu włączyła klakson, jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów.

— Nie uważasz, że on trochę wykorzystuje Dorcas? – spytała zimno. Może i uległaby Jamesowi kilkadziesiąt minut temu – kiedy w najlepsze zabawiali się na karuzelach i diabelskim młynie (jak za starych, dobrych czasów…), ale dopóki on dawał jej kłamstwa, ona nie będzie dawała mu tego, czego pragnął.

— Trochę tak – zgodził się James. – Ale Dorcas nie ma nic przeciwko, więc nie rozumiem…

— Jak May? – naskoczyła na niego ponownie. Nie dał się zbić z tropu:

— Co z May? – spytał obojętnie.

— Rozmawiałaś z nią wczoraj?

James przez chwilę wahał się z odpowiedzią, starając się wyczytać z oczu Lily, jak dużo wie. W końcu zaryzykował i rzucił z przesadną nonszalancją:

— _Nie._

Lily niemal usłyszała, jak jej serce roztrzaskuje się na milion kawałków.

— Mówiłeś, że przez cały dzień załatwiałeś z matką jej sprawy – zauważyła, śmiejąc się nerwowo. – Jak mogłeś z nią nie rozmawiać?

— Rozmawiałem z moją matką, ale nie rozmawiałem bezpośrednio z May – wyjaśnił, sam chyba nie wierząc, że Lily jest skłonna w to uwierzyć.

— A Mary? – nie poddawała się.

— Co: Mary?

— Czy ona rozmawiała z May? – niemalże warknęła. James zaczął rozumieć, że coś jest nie w porządku, dlatego rzuciła na wytłumaczenie: — Przyjaźnią się, czyż nie?

— Taaak… - zgodził się ostrożnie. – Tak, przyjaźnią się. Ale nie – Mary też z nią nie rozmawiała.

Lily zacisnęła wargi. Jaki kit jeszcze zamierzał jej dzisiaj wcisnąć – może on, May i Mary mają swoich szalejących po Hogwarcie bliźniaków, oczywiście wtajemniczonych w ezoteryczną tajemnicę, bo tylko Lily nie mogła poznać jej treści, i to właśnie _oni,_ a nie prawdziwi James, Mary i May, wczoraj w lochach spiskowali i obgadywali Evans.

Zapanowało milczenie – tym razem na tyle ciężkie i toksyczne, że ani dziewczyna, ani chłopak nie podjęli prób jego przełamania. Lily żałowała, że wczoraj na transmutacji zanadto otworzyła się na Jamesa – że próbowała być szczera, zdroworozsądkowa i zaangażowana – teraz już przypomniała sobie, dlaczego w przeszłości dostrzegała w nim _najwyżej_ przyjaciela.

Poczuła tak znajome od niedawna uczucie gorąca na twarzy, i fale wilgoci atakującą jej oczy i zniekształcającą jej widzenie – do tego stopnia, że nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że jakaś osoba wchodzi na teren parkingowy dla czarodziejskich autek, chociaż James od razu odwrócił się w jej kierunku.

— Hej, przystojniaku – odezwała się jakaś wysoka i niezwykle zgrabna brunetka, która przypominała Lily kogoś znajomego. Podeszła do ich samochodziku, najwyraźniej tak samo nieustraszona (i gotowa na śmierć…), jak atrakcyjna. Evansówna natychmiast przełknęła oczy i odgoniła łzy. – Chcesz pójść ze mną na karuzelę? Boję się sama. Twoja siostra nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, prawda?

James zerknął z konsternacją na seksowną dziewczynę, a potem z powrotem na sztywną Lily.

 _Świetnie,_ pomyślała. _Tak bardzo nie nadaje się na dziewczynę i tak bardzo jestem poza jego ligą, że aż obcy ludzie zaczynają brać mnie za jego siostrę._

Potter chciał chyba odmówić i wyjaśnić nieporozumienie (lub też olać ją i porzucić), ale Evansówna nie dopuściła do tego:

— Idź – powiedziała, nie patrząc w jego stronę. Chciała, żeby odszedł i zostawił ją w spokoju – nieważne gdzie i z kim. Nie dał się dłużej prosić:

— Zaraz wrócę – dotknął jej policzka. Lily odwróciła głowę, tak jak za każdym poprzednim razem w przeciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut. James westchnął ciężko, wyskoczył z autka i odszedł, wdając się w rozmowę z seksowną dziewczyną (zdołała usłyszeć jej imię – _Kendall)._

 _Uosabia wszystkie te cechy, których ja nie mam,_ pomyślała, po raz kolejny przypominając sobie nagonkę Piękności. Łzy zaszkliły jej oczy. Odwróciła się za siebie. Jamesa i Kendall już nie było.

Musiała wykorzystać okazję, bo – Merlinie, broń! – jeszcze Potterowi odezwie się wspomnienie i po nią wróci. Pośpiesznie wyskoczyła z samochodziku, zarzuciła sobie tornister na barki – i wybiegła z wesołego miasteczka, jakby goniło ją stado rozwścieczonych hipogryfów.

* * *

 **Piątek/sobota.**

— Dobrze wiedziałam, że rozmawiał z May i z Mary… - opowiadała niestrudzenie Lily. – Byłam nim trochę rozczarowana, a po tym jak nawet Jo powiedziała, że Mary próbuje mi go odbić… i po tym podrywie tej seksownej laski, która była moim _zupełnym_ przeciwieństwem… i po nagonce Piękności… i po tym, jak Larissa powiedziała, że mogłaby mnie… _odmienić_ – wzięła głęboki oddech. – To wszystko się uzbierało i zaczęłam trochę… _szaleć_. Oczywiście, nie zamierzałam dołączać do ich klubiku _na stałe._ Zdenerwowałam się po prostu i chciałam wyciągnąć z Doriana prawdę… a przy okazji sprawdzić, czy w ogóle _potrafię_ kogoś uwieść – przekonać się o swojej własnej atrakcyjności.

— Czy Emmelina i Dorcas nie mogły ci pomóc? – zapytał Hagrid. Lily westchnęła ciężko.

— Myślałam nad tym, ale obydwie miały własne sprawy… myślę, że czułam się trochę upokorzona i nie chciałam, żeby wiedziały o moich… tożsamościowych problemach – zaśmiała się nerwowo. – No i panicznie się bałam, że któraś z nich nagada coś Syriuszowi albo Remusowi – to przecież było w ich stylu – a poza tym, w naszym dormitorium panoszyła się Mary i była gotowa donieść Jamesowi o każdym moim potknięciu. _Hagridzie –_ ja chciałam tylko tam pójść i zobaczyć, co mają mi do zaproponowania… to była tragiczna sytuacja, i chciałam zasięgnąć u kogoś rady… i najlepiej u samego diabła. A tak się składa, że w Hogwarcie grasuje obecnie całkiem sporo diablic.

* * *

 **W** dormitorium Larissy cuchnęło lakierem do włosów, gumą balonową i wodą kolońską. Również wizualnie sypialnia nie zachwycała, bo jakkolwiek z założenia wszystkie dormitoria gryfońskie wyglądały tak samo i miały identyczne wyposażenie, tak dormitorium siódmoklasistek wyraźnie wyróżniało się wśród innych, ale w negatywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Baldachimy, pościele oraz narzuty przetransmutowano na kolory pastelowe z wyraźną dominacją pudrowego różu. Tuż za drzwiami znajdowała się paskudna, słabo wyczarowana alkowa, której przeznaczaniem było osłanianie królewskiego, najbardziej różowego i najbardziej oszpeconego brokatem łóża królewskiego, należącego – rzecz jasna – dla Larissy. Staromodne szafy przemieniono w ozdobne, ale nieporęczne kremowe toaletki, ubrania z kolei trzymano w łazience, którą przerobiono na gigantyczną, zbyteczną garderobę. Jeśli malować i czesać dziewczęta mogły się przy swoich toaletkach, to zupełnie inaczej rzecz się miała z myciem i załatwianiem swoich intymnych potrzeb. Lily zdumiała się szczerze, że Piękności nie miały w swoim pokoju łazienki – dopóki nie zorientowała się, że wejście do niej znajdowało się za alkową.

 _Jakim cudem?,_ pomyślała trzeźwo. _Wszystkie dormitoria rozplanowane są tak samo – na pięć łóżek, dwie szafy i stoliki nocne dla każdego po jednym. Łazienka musi być po lewej, bo inaczej… dormitoria musiałyby się połączyć._

Lily rozejrzałą się dookoła. Nie widziała żywej duszy, chociaż zdawało jej się, że nie jest w tym pokoju sama. Czuła się… _obserwowana._ Zerknęła na ściany. Niemal całą ich powierzchnię pokrywały kolorowe, jaskrawe i kontrastujące z pastelowymi tekstyliami plakaty. Przypominało jej to odrobinę dormitorium Huncwotów – tylko że oni, rzecz jasna, nie obklejali ścian wizerunkami półnagich aktorów i popowych piosenkarzy z niezłą fryzurą.

— Larissa?! – krzyknęła, padając na jedną z różowych puf rozsypanych po całej długości wykładziny w kolorze kawy mlecznej. Sięgnęła po leżący nieopodal magazyn modowy, czując się niemalże jak w poczekalni przed wizytą u dentysty. Skoro Prefekt Naczelna i jej koleżanki gdzieś wychodziły, to dlaczego nie zamknęły za sobą drzwi, tylko zostawiły gościom gazetki?

Przyglądała się właśnie wychudzonej, larissopodobnej modelce odzianej w paskudne, ciężkie futro, gdy spostrzegła jakiś ruch za alkową. Wychyliła się i…

Krzyknęła z zaskoczenia.

Za ozdobnym wgłębieniem w ścianę znajdowały się nie tylko drzwi do łazienki – ŁĄCZONEJ ŁAZIENKI – ale również drugie, bliźniacze, które potraktowano magią ciut bardziej wyrafinowaną niż resztę dormitorium. Drzwiczki te w normalnych warunkach były tak malutkie, że nawet Gladiusowi nie udałoby się przez nie przecisnąć. Przypominały jej trochę tę parę, przez którą przeszła Alicja po wypiciu pomniejszającego napoju, podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty w Krainie Czarów – nic więc dziwnego, że nie zauważyła ich od razu.

Teraz jednak urosły one przeszło pięciokrotnie, tak, że mogła przejść przez nie bez problemu wysoka, ciemna blondynka. Lily kojarzyła ją z widzenia – uczęszczały do tej samej klasy, tyle że do innych domów – dziewczyna trafiła do Ravenclawu, a Evansówna kojarzyła ją dlatego, że blisko przyjaźniła się z prefekt Mią Bones.

— Hej – przywitała się niemrawo, gorączkowo starając się przypomnieć imię dziewczyny. _Bezskutecznie. –_ Zastałam Larissę?

Nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się lekko i bez odpowiedzi podeszła w kierunku toaletki, w celu sprawdzenia, jak prezentuje się jej makijaż oczu.

— Larissa spodziewała się ciebie – potwierdziła, nie patrząc w jej oczy. – Ale chciała, żebym to ja się tobą zajęła. – Otworzyła jedną z szuflad toaletki i wyciągnęła z niej dziwny, klarowny eliksir. – Długo czekałaś?

Lily pokręciła głową. Chciała spytać, jakim cudem Larissa mogła jej oczekiwać, skoro decyzję o zasięgnięciu u niej rady podjęła pod wpływem impulsu. Nim jednak otworzyła chociażby usta, nieznajoma zbliżyła się do niej i wyciągnęła rękę.

— Jestem Jessica – przedstawiła się. Jej imię uderzyło Lily gdzieś przy krańcu pamięci. – Jessica Beinz. Chodziłam z Hayesem.

Lily wybałuszyła na nią oczy. Co ją obchodziły podboje miłosne nieznanej jej Krukonki? (No, pomijając fakt, że Luis Hayes był niebotycznie przystojny i wzdychała do niego prawie każda dziewczyna w Hogwarcie).

— Hej – złapała jej rękę i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Znasz moje imię, więc powiem to, co bardziej cię interesuje – chodziłam z Chamberlainem, całowałam się z Davisem i Jamesem, a w przyszłości zostanę żoną księcia Karola.

Dostrzegła błysk rozbawienia w nie tak głupich oczach Jessiki.

— Niezła z ciebie przekora – zauważyła. – Na pewno masz w sobie trochę seksapilu.

Podobnie jak Larissa wczoraj rano, ujęła kosmyk włosów Lily pomiędzy palec wskazujący a środkowy. Zadumała się przez chwilę.

— Są dość charakterystyczne, no nie? Chyba nie ma sensu ich zmieniać, ale… — złapała teraz całość jej włosów i podwinęła nieznacznie końcówki - …mogę je trochę ciachnąć?

Lily wysłała jej wystraszone spojrzenie.

— _Nie!_ Oczywiście, że nie!

— A farbnąć? – nie poddawałą się Jessica i wskazała teraz na wyciągnięty z toaletki klarowny płyn. – Mam rewelacyjny eliksir – _piękny kasztan –_ tak gdzieś o odcień ciemniejszy od twojego naturalnego, ale uwierz mi – _jest boski._ Sama miałam go przez całe ferie, a zszedł bez problemu po pierwszym lepszym wywarze odwracającym. Ach, i pazurki! - poklepała po nierównych, poobgryzanych paznokciach Lily z czułością. – Wydłużymy je trochę, okej?

Zachwycona tą myślą, nie zwlekając dłużej, podbiegła do toaletki i wyciągnęła z szufladki pudełko pełne lakierów. Lily poczuła, że robi jej się słabo.

— Wolisz Krwisty Szkarłat czy Głębię Nocy?

Pomimo postawionego pytania, po raz kolejny nie dała swojej _klientce_ nic powiedzieć – _ani zaprotestować! –_ bo podjęła decyzję na własną rękę (Głębia Nocy) i działała dalej – sięgając po podręczne, powiększające lusterko.

— _Lumos!_ – złapała za różdżkę i wycelowała snob niebieskawego światła prosto na twarz Lily. Evansówna instynktownie zamknęła oczy.

— _Ciepła_ – kontynuowała swój słowotok Jessica. – Baaaardzo ciepła. Jesień, bez dwóch zdań. Myślisz, że jesteś bardziej _zgaszona_ czy bardziej _prawdziwa?_ No, otwórz oczy, jak inaczej mam cię określić?

Lily nawet nie ukrywała, że bladego pojęcia nie ma, co Krukonka próbowała jej przekazać. Co to w ogóle za pytania – czy była bardziej prawdziwa czy przygaszona? I dlaczego Jessica podejmowała za nią decyzję dotyczące jej zewnętrznego wyglądu i w ogóle wkraczała buciorami w jej przestrzeń osobistą?

— Bez dwóch zdań ciepła jesień – westchnęła ciężko jej nowa koleżanka, nie zaprzestając tego wariactwa. – O Morgano, wolałabym jakąś zimę! Tylko do nich pasują pastele.

To zaczynało robić się irytujące. Evans przyszła tu porozmawiać z Larissą – teraz widziała, jak szalony i niedorzeczny był ten pomysł od samego początku – a ta, nie dość, że jakimś sposobem przewidziała jej wizytę (też była półeflem czy co?!) , to jeszcze nasłała na nią obcą dziewczynę, gadającą jakimś pokręconym dialektem i nakręcającą się na jakieś farbowanie i ścinanie włosów – _na początku._

Czy ta okropna dziewczyna, Prefekt Naczelna od siedmiu boleści, myślała, że jest _zabawna_ czy jak?!

— Potrzebne nam będzie to – Jessica wyciągnęła z toaletki jakiś fluid – sto dziesiątka, bo jesteś trochę blada – ale masz dużo żółtego pigmentu w skórze… _to –_ sięgnęła po róż – i _to –_ wyjęła paletkę złoto-brązowawych cieni. – Pokażę ci co i jak, i pożyczę, dobra? Potem zajmiemy się tymi włosami, a potem..

— Wybacz, że ci przerwę – odezwała się nareszcie Lily, po tym jak na wzmiance o „żółtym pigmencie" jej nieznaczna irytacja przerodziła się w czystą _wściekłość._ – Ale mam uwierzyć, że zrobisz to wszystko po prostu za „Bóg zapłać" ?

Jessica odstawiła kosmetyki i po raz pierwszy od początku ich krótkiej znajomości spojrzała na Lily jak na istotę zdolną do myślenia i komunikacji.

— Nie wygłupiaj się – prychnęła. – To będzie _CUD,_ jeśli uda nam się zrobić _cokolwiek_ z niczego, a ty myślisz, że w nagrodę tyle nerwów i stresu dostanę tylko twój uśmiech?

Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

— _Ja_ nie umawiałam się na wizytę do kosmetyczki.

Jessica rozdziawiła usta, oburzona zostaniem nazwaną „kosmetyczką".

— _Kosmetyczka!_ Też mi coś! Czy Larissa nie uzgodniła z tobą warunków umowy?!

Teraz już stało się jasne i pewne, że albo zaszła tu jakaś tragiczna pomyłka, albo Larissa postanowiła ją w coś wmieszać. Możliwe, że to przez kuriozalny zbieg okoliczności Lily znalazła się tam, gdzie miała zostać wysłana nieznacznie później. Nie przewidziano jednak, jak bardzo słowa wczorajszej nagonki utkną w jej pamięci i że uda się dzisiaj na wagary. Piękności zapewne wysnuły jakąś intrygę, w której przydzieliły Evansównie rolę pierwszoplanową, nie wiedząc – bo skąd? – że przyjdzie ona do nich sama, z własnej woli. To wyjaśniałoby lekkie spóźnienie Jessiki, jej dezorganizację i zakładanie, że Lily wie o całym urodowym przedsięwzięciu więcej niż w istocie.

 _Jak miała to teraz wyprostować?_

—Właściwie to… Larissa tylko wczoraj napomknęła, że mogłaby mnie ewentualnie… _eee…_

 _Przyjąć do waszego pseudoklubu?_

 _Poddać odnowie biologicznej i metamorfozie, niczym na ABC kobietom po ciężkich ciążach?_

— Właściwie to przyszłam tylko poznać wasze zdanie na pewien temat – wyznała szczerze. Brew Jessiki powędrowała ku górze. – Mam z kimś mały problem.

— To dziwne – zadumała się Krukonka. – Mnie powiedziała, że mam pomóc ci wydobyć jakąś tajemnicę od Doriana.

Lily podrapała się po głowie. Jak one mogły tak szybko ją przejrzeć?

— Zmyślna jest, co nie? – załagodziła sytuację panienka Beinz, jakby czytała jej w myślach. – Czasem naprawdę potrafi zaskoczyć… ale teraz… _kurczę… -_ zmieszała się, podrapała po głowie i oddaliła od toaletki, kierując swoje kroki w zupełnie nową stronę – do garderobo-toalety.

Jeśli okazałoby się, że w tym dormitorium znajduje się jeszcze jedno tajne przejście, to Lily chyba by się tutaj wprowadziła. Zerknęła przez ramię. Pośród długich regałów zasłanych parami różnorodnych butów, stały małe szkatułki i puzderka – w normalnych okolicznościach można by je uznać za miejsce przechowywania biżuterii lub innych ozdób ale te przecież gromadzono w toaletkach… Pokręciła głową ze zdziwienia, kiedy Jessica wróciła do niej z rulonikiem papieru, przypominającym jakiś międzynarodowy traktat albo elegancką umowę.

 _Co tu się wyprawiało?_

— W takim razie… — zamruczała Piękność i spojrzała na Lily z taką miną, jakby przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że dziewczyna może odmówić składanej przez nią propozycji. – W zamian za moje rady i pomoc z Dorianem – a wiedz, że nauczę cię wszystkiego, co najważniejsze – _ty_ załatwisz mi randkę z Jamesem.

Zrzuciła to na nią tak po prostu, bez żadnego uprzedzenia ani ostrzeżenia. _Załatwisz mi randkę z Jamesem!_ Też coś! Tak jakby miała załatwić jej podręcznik do eliksirów!

— Nie ma mowy! – zaprotestowała natychmiast. – Czyś ty zwariowała? Nie mogę przecież zmusić Jamesa, żeby się z tobą umówił, skoro ewidentnie _nie ma ochoty_ – wysyczała zjadliwie. Jessica wywróciła wysoko oczami.

— Och, dobra, dobra – machnęła ręką, jakby nawet jej na tym nie zależało – chociaż wyraz jej twarzy mówił co innego. – Ale ty jesteś o niego zaborcza. Niech ci będzie. _PROMOCJA_! Wystarczy mi jeden pocałunek. Do tego chyba jesteś w stanie go przekonać.

— Jessica…

— Tutaj mamy cyrograf.

Lily rozdziawiła usta jak ryba, kiedy Jessica rozwinęła przed nią ową elegancką umowę z puzderka, kiwnęła kilka razy różdżką i sformułowała krótką treść.

 **CYROGRAF**

Zanim zdołała przeczytać chociaż pierwsze zdanie, rozległ się błysk flesza, a białe światło zalało jej twarz i treść umowy.

— Nic jeszcze nie podpisałam! – krzyknęła, oburzona, że robi jej się z zaskoczenia zdjęcia. Jessica wzruszyła ramionami i zrobiła jeszcze jedno – tym razem pod innym kątem.

— To do kroniki! – wyjaśniła. – Odpowiadają ci zasady?

Lily szczerze wątpiła, że nawet najbardziej hojne zyski mogą jej odpowiadać, skoro w grę chodziła cena zapłacona nie przez nią, a przez jej – _chłopaka?_ Szybko przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście, kiwając głową w zamyśleniu. Dobrze zaplanowały ten podstęp… robiły się coraz bardziej biegłe w rzemiośle knucia i spiskowania.

W skrócie cyrograf określał dokładnie, jaką pomoc zafunduje jej Jessica – a było to wystylizowanie, nauka podstaw uwodzenia oraz osobista konsultacja – słowem, wszystko to, czego Lily potrzebowała, a dostać nie mogła. W zamian miała przekonać Jamesa, żeby pocałował Jessikę – oczywiście mówiąc mu o rozmiarze jej zasługi. W praktyce oznaczało to, że miała go wykorzystać, a potem jeszcze się do tego przyznać.

— Przykro mi, Jessico, ale zgodzę się na coś takiego po swoim trupie – oświadczyła uroczyście, oddając jej cyrograf. Krukonka wybałuszyła na nią uszy. – James nigdy nie wybaczyłby mi czegoś takiego.

— Och, co ty opowiadasz! – zaprotestowała natychmiast, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że to prawda. – Boi się wyznać ci prawdę, a kiedy zdobędziesz ją od Doriana i okażesz mu swoje wsparcie, tak zaślepi go szczęście i ulga, że nie będzie robić ci żadnych wyrzutów.

Lily pokręciła głową ze zdecydowaniem.

— Pozwól mi, że obstawię przy swoim – bez słowa pożegnania skierowała się do drzwi wyjściowych, otworzyła je zamaszyście i rzuciła na odchodne:

— I moja skóra nie ma wcale dużo żółtych pigmentów!

* * *

 **Piątek/sobota**

— Nie zgodziłaś się? – upewnił się Hagrid, rozumiejąc z tego wszystkiego coraz mniej. Lily pokiwała głową.

— _Wtedy…_ nie. Byłam w kropce – to jasne – ale nie na tyle zdesperowana, żeby… żeby zrobić coś takiego… potem… ojej, potem _wszystko_ wydawało mi się być zupełnie inne – pokręciła głową. – Pokłóciliśmy się _strasznie,_ a ja chciałam bardziej zrobić mu na złość niż pomóc samej sobie. Boże, gadam od rzeczy – złapała się za głowę. – Ale ja… tak jak już ci mówiłam – _chciałam dobrze!_ Wierzyłam, że wszystko ujdzie mi na sucho i że chociaż balansuje na bardzo cienkiej linii, to… to, że James… mi…

Westchnęła ciężko i ugryzła kolejne ciastko. Zrobiła tak bolejącą minę, że pomimo zmęczenia natłokiem informacji zdarzeń, Hagrid poprosił ją o kontynuowanie.

* * *

 **Środa/czwartek**

 **S** everus nieźle zdołał się już wynudzić w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nadal czuł się paskudnie i nie mogło być mowy o opuszczeniu szpitala – to fakt, ale leżenie schowanym w parawanie przez całe dnie, kiedy jego jedynym kompanem był ten gówniarz, młodszy braciszek Blacka, no i okazjonalnie inni zasmarkani drugoklasiści; zdawało się jedynie pogarszać jego ogólną kondycję.

Do tej pory odwiedzili go sprawcy całego zamieszania, z wyjątkiem tego najbardziej winnego. Przyszedł Potter – nawet kilka razy, a za każdym następnym coraz bardziej go irytował, przeszedł Lupin, strapiony, opanowany, filozoficzny i śmiertelnie nudny, przyszedł nawet ten czwarty, Pettigrew, chociaż nie miał za wiele do powiedzenia. Black nie postawił tu nogi – nie odwiedził ani Snape'a, ani swojego brata.

— Syriusz czuje się winny – próbowała usprawiedliwić go Lily, kiedy wczoraj przysiadła przy jego łóżku i poczęstowała obwarzankiem. Jej wizyta była do tej pory jedynym jasnym punktem całego pobytu w skrzydle. – Najpierw musi pogodzić się sam w sobą, a dopiero potem z wami.

— Nie będzie żadnej zgody – burknął Severus. – Nie będę godził się ani z nim, ani z twoim nowym chłopakiem.

Słuchy o nowej, wielkiej hogwarckiej parze w trymiga obiegły cały zamek, a skrzydło nie zostało odcięte od informacji – z samego rana wpadła tutaj jakaś gryfońska czwartkoklasistka rzygająca na prawo i na lewo żabami, która szybko podjęła z Severusem i Regulusem rozmowę, o ile można było nadać podobne miano jej stękającemu monologowi. Ani jeden, ani drugi chłopak nie dał po sobie poznać, czy ją słyszy i czy ją słucha – ale obydwoje to robili, i w dodatku zastanawiali się nad najnowszymi wiadomościami dosyć dogłębnie. Nawet najgłupsze plotki są zbawieniem dla znużonych chorujących i mogą odmienić ich szary dzień.

— Widzisz, Smarkerusie – rzuciła Jo Prewett, która została w skrzydle szpitalnym następnego dnia po opuszczeniu go przez Lily (swoją drogą, dlaczego madame Pomfrey do tej pory jej nie wyrzuciła za drzwi, skoro nie dość, że nie była pacjentką, to jeszcze terroryzowała innych i uniemożliwiała im rekonwalescencję). – Nie ma cię w szkole parę dni i już wypadasz z gry.

Obudziła go dzisiaj dość wcześnie, chociaż zapewne nie byłaby to godzina tak kosmiczna, gdyby Severus w skrzydle zwykle nie przysypiał połowy dnia. Po raz kolejny ubrała się dziwacznie, tym razem w czarną spódniczkę od mundurka i wielki t-shirt, chyba od piżamy – przedstawiający głowę wielkiego, brązowego, owłosionego ohydztwa – o imieniu Chewbacca. Przetransmiuowała jego kapeć w wielką, czarną tablicę, na której białą kredą zdołała narysować już dosyć mały i dosyć nieforemny mózg.

 _Mówiłeś, że będziemy uczyć się razem legilimencji,_ powiedziała, a jej słowa rozbrzmiały gdzieś wewnątrz jego głowy.

— Nie możemy poczekać, aż wyjdę? – spytał, bo jego próby „odpowiedzenia" Jo w ten telepatyczny sposób zakończyły się fiaskiem. – Ściany mają uszy, a Regulus ma nierówno pod sufitem od wybuchu Blancharda.

Jo oblizała wargi i zerknęła w kierunku zakrytego baldachimem łóżka młodszego Blacka. Właściwie to również ona w dużej mierze przyczyniła się do jego wypadku.

— Nie będziemy ćwiczyć teraz oklumencji czy tam legilimencji… chciałam tylko zrobić lekcję organizacyjną.

Severus zadarł prawą brew do góry.

— _Rozumiem…_ Rzeczy elementarne: budowa mózgu i techniki jej rysunku – wskazał palcem na prymitywny obrazek Jo i uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

— _Nie._ Ta tablica ma tylko pobudzać twoją wyobraźnię.

— Błyskotliwe i niekonwencjonalne – skrytykował, podpierając się na łokciach i przecierając zmęczone oczy. Ziewnął głośno. Jo rzuciła na niego zaklęcie przyprawiające o ból głowy.

— Zasada numer jeden: _nie ziewamy!_ Nie stękamy, nie jemy – _intensywnie pracujemy!_ Wiem, że w Hogwarcie ciężka praca to pojęcia niemal abstrakcyjne, dlatego dam ci przedsmak jednej lekcji w Durmstrangu – kiwnęła głową na to wspomnienie. – Tam nie można się obijać, bo zginiesz.

— Przechodź do sedna, Prewett – zażądał. Sięgnął po różdżkę, wyszeptał kilka słów, a mózg narysowany na tablicy powiększył się i nabrał bardziej realistycznego wyglądu. Jo zachichotała głupio.

— No widzisz! Dobrze wiedziałam, co zrobić. _Jesteś plastykiem._

— _Jo._

Jo pokręciła głową i strzepała niewidzialny pył ze swojej koszulki z owłosionym trollem. Rozejrzała się dookoła, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy na któreś ścianie nie wyrosło wielkie, tynkowe ucho.

— Przyszłam tu w tylko jednej sprawie – szepnęła, zbliżając się do łóżka Severusa. Snape zmarszczył brwi i odsunął się bliżej wezgłowia. Jo podciągnęła rękaw swojej koszulki aż do zgięcia łokcia, jakby przygotowując się do pobrania krwi. – Kiedy zaczniemy nasze zajęcia, musisz nauczyć się i legilimencji, i oklumencji – uważam, że to głupota zająć się tylko jedną z tych nauk. A skoro tobie również zależy na tym i na tym, to chyba nie będziemy się spierać w tej materii – puściła do niego oczko. – A to oznacza, że raz ja będę wertować twój umysł, a raz ty mój.

Snape pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. Miał sporo rzeczy do ukrycia, a już w ogóle mnóstwo takich, o których Jo nigdy nie powinna się dowiedzieć. Przypuszczał jednak, że w porównaniu z ilością sekretów dziewczyny, jest właściwie zupełnie otwarty i szczery.

Czy Jo zamierała teraz mu pogrozić? _Świetny początek._

— Myślisz, że będę rozpowiadać innym o twojej małej obsesji na punkcie mugoli? – zakpił, wskazując na jej koszulkę. Jeśli udało mu się zdeprymować Jo tym przytykiem, to udało jej się perfekcyjnie ukryć swoje uczucia. – Będę milczał jak grób. To obustronne, _prawda?_

Dziewczyna parsknęła lekko.

— Och, Sev – zmierzwiła mu zaczepnie włosy. Severus poczuł nagłe mdłości. – Ale ty jesteś _naiwny._ Myślisz, że uwierzę w jakiekolwiek twoje słowo?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Ty nie będziesz mówić o moich sekretach, a ja nie będę mówić o twoich. To chyba uczciwe.

— W przeszłości udowodniłeś, jaki jesteś dyskretny – wysłała mu wymowne spojrzenie. – I wybacz, ale nie wierzę twoim zapewnieniom ani przez minutę.

— Co proponujesz?

Jo po raz kolejny wskazała na swój podciągnięty rękaw. Jakaś przysięga krwi?

Nagle wokół nadgarstka Jo, aż do jej łokcia, zaczęły pojawiać się eteryczne, złotawe więzy – jakby niewidzialne sznurki pętające jej ręce na dobre. I wtedy zrozumiał. Dobrze wiedział, co one oznaczały i do czego Jo zmierzała. Na swoim czwartym roku był świadkiem, kiedy Rosier i Wilkes dokonywali tego samego ceremoniału, a on miał być ich Gwarantem – osobą, która rzuci zaklęcie i poprowadzi Przysięgę Wieczystą do końca.

— Dobrze myślisz – uśmiechnęła się bezczelnie Jo. – Ty obiecujesz milczenie, i ja obiecuje milczenie – sznureczki nas obwiążą, i możemy rozstać się spokojnie – i spotkać podczas pierwszej lekcji, jak opuścisz skrzydło. _Wchodzisz w to?_

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Severus zawahał się przez chwilę.

Wertując umysł Jo, może zobaczyć nie tylko prywatne sprawy, ale te wszystkie liczne zbrodnie, których dopuściła się w przeszłości – i niewykluczone, że wkrótce za część z nich mogą oberwać jego bliscy, jego znajomi, _jego Lily._ Czy Severus będzie musiał przyglądać się im z daleka, uważając, żeby nie powiedzieć za dużo i… nie zginąć.

— Nie mamy Gwaranta – zauważył z udawaną beznamiętnością Snape.

Jo uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

— _Doprawdy?_ A czy zapomniałeś już o naszym kumplu, który obecnie ma na tyle nierówno pod sufitem, że zaraz nie będzie o niczym pamiętał?

 _Regulus._

* * *

 **Czwartek.**

 **L** ily była w trakcie pisania referatu na transmutację do projektu jej i Jamesa, a zajmowało jej to już trzecią godzinę. Chłopak nie pojawił się do tej pory (czy on dalej siedział z Syriuszem w kasynie?), chociaż obiecał, że wykona całą _praktyczną,_ transmutacyjną robotę, a Lily podczas prezentacji będzie jedynie czytać i ładnie wyglądać. W porządku, Potter mógł być orłem z tego przedmiotu, animagiem i wielkim dzieckiem-szczęścia, a nawet on powinien przećwiczyć te zaklęcia przed występem – i przede wszystkim, nie zostawiać jej zmartwionej i samej sobie.

O tej godzinie w bibliotece tłoczyło się dość dużo osób, choć nie na tyle, aby nie mogła dostrzec Pottera zmierzającego w jej kierunku. Kiedy zmaterializował się znikąd za nią, musiało to znaczyć, że zakradł się tu i obserwował ją przez pewien czas pod peleryną-niewidką

— Hej – rzucił chłodno, materializując się znikąd i padając na sąsiednie krzesło. – Dlaczego uciekłaś tak wcześnie z wagarów?

— Hej – odpowiedziała Lily, zdobywając się na lekkie muśnięcie jego policzka. James nie uśmiechnął się na ten gest. – Źle się poczułam.

To nie było do końca kłamstwo, chociaż z pewnością lekkie nagięcie prawdy. Lily faktycznie zrobiło się słabo po przyłapaniu Jamesa na kłamstwie, i po całej tej bzdurnej interakcji z Kendall Richardson, ale nie miało to nic wspólnego z jej wizytą w skrzydle szpitalnym, co sugerował jej ton (powinno się w ogóle zacząć od tego, że cała ta wizyta w skrzydle była małymi _wagarami_ i niczym innym, jak działaniem Jo na nerwy). Poza tym, Lily nie opuściła wesołego miasteczka, _dlatego,_ że poczuła się gorzej, ale był to jedynie _efekt uboczny_ i jeden z podpowodów faktycznego powodu – czyli spotkania się z Pięknościami w sprawie c _yrografu._

Ale o tym nie mogła powiedzieć Jamesowi. Czy z desperacji zaczęła tworzyć już własne ezoteryczne tajemnice?

— Mogłaś powiedzieć, to bym cię odprowadził – rzucił z wyrzutem. – A nie uciekać bez słowa.

— Powiedziałam Dorcas, że wychodzę.

— No cóż, w takim razie mi tego _nie przekazała –_ wycedził, teraz już naprawdę zdenerwowany. – Szukałem cię po całym Hogsmeade jak ostatni idiota.

Lily przemogła w sobie przepraszający uśmiech, chociaż wcale nie czuła się winna.

— James… ja dobrze wiem, że rozmawiałeś wczoraj ze swoją siostrą i Mary. JA… trochę usłyszałam.

Milczał, więc kontynuowała:

— Chcę być z tobą szczera… i chciałabym, żebyś ty też był. Uważam, że Mary jest o ciebie zazdrosna i tobą manipuluje, żeby popsuć wszystko między nami – ścisnęła jego rękę, ale James nie odwzajemnił tego gestu. – Masz z nią swoją przeszłość – i ja to rozumiem, _naprawdę_ \- i nie możemy zmienić przeszłości, dlatego nie będę robiła ci w związku z tym żadnych wyrzutów, ale… Ale James, _nie możesz jej na wszystko pozwalać._ Nie możesz akceptować tego, że wydziera się na ciebie przy całym Hogwarcie, że łazi za tobą i robi ci wyrzuty… że cię obmacuje – wywróciła oczami. – I uważam, że wbrew temu wszystkiemu, co ona ci mówi – czym ci grozi czy… _sama nie wiem –_ powinniśmy zapomnieć o tym głupim zakładzie, o tym że przegrałam i dojrzale porozmawiać _ze sobą_ o wszystkim. James – spojrzała na niego z desperacją – ja widzę, jak się zachowujesz, odkąd wróciła May. Wiem, że to jest dla ciebie bardzo trudne… bo zawsze byłeś w stosunku do niej taki troskliwy i na pewno bardzo się o nią martwisz… ale teraz ja martwię się o ciebie tak samo. Boję się, że zrobisz coś głupiego… praktycznie _cały czas_ siedzę jak na szpilkach i myślę o tobie _._ Chciałabym ci pomóc. Chciałabym _umieć_ okazać ci wsparcie – tak jak Mary, ale… ja nic z tego nie rozumiem, i nawet gdybym się starała…

— _Nie._

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

— Proszę?

— To nie Mary psuje wszystko między nami – powiedział brutalnie. – Tylko _ty._

Dziewczyna zaniemówiła. Czarne mroczki przysłoniły jej widok i zbiły z nóg, nokautując ją z taką siłą, że zemdlałaby, gdyby nie siedziała. James kontynuował swoją tyradę, mówiąc rzeczy tak brutalne, że aż przerwał z nią kontakt wzrokowy:

— Wiecznie coś ci się nie podoba i robisz z igły widły – wywrócił oczami. – Zmieniasz zdanie średnio pięć razy na minutę – i raz coś ode mnie chcesz, a raz jesteś na mnie zła. Kompletnie nie obchodzą cię moje uczucia, moje zdanie, mój czas i właściwie to chyba ja sam _również._ I wiesz co, Lily? Ja nie mam zamiaru traktować cię _inaczej._ Jeśli ty mnie nie szanujesz, to ja nie będę się tobie zwierzał.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie już żadnego _zdroworozsądkowego_ słowa:

— To _ty_ zmieniasz nastrój na przemian za każdym razem, jak się widzimy! I jak możesz mówić takie rzeczy! – spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. – Pozwalasz Mary wejść sobie na głowę i… i oczerniać mnie przy _wszystkich_! Gdybym była taka jak _ty_ , powinnam w ogóle zabronić ci się z nią spotykać, tak jak ty bezustannie suszysz mi głowę o _Doriana_! Ja… ja już w ogóle unikam jej tematu, bo wiem, że będziesz _irracjonalny._

— Dorian i Mary to zupełnie dwa różne przypadki – przerwał jej wściekle. – ILE MOŻNA CI POWTARZAĆ?! – Lily struchlała, zaskoczona jego kategorycznym tonem. James wziął głęboki oddech. – A Mary cię nie oczernia – dodał łagodniej.

— SŁYSZAŁAM NA WŁASNE USZY, CO O MNIE MÓWI – WCZORAJ RANO! – krzyknęła, rozdziawiając usta z oburzenia. Głos zaczął jej drżeć: — I mówisz takie okropne rzeczy o Dorianie, a Mary sama przyznała, że zna on świetnie _wasze_ sekrety. Idąc tym tropem, chyba masz mnie za dużo mniej wartą zaufania, skoro swojemu _wrogowi numer jeden_ powierzasz jakieś ezoteryczne sekrety, a mi…

— TO IDŹ GO O NIE ZAPYTAĆ! – krzyknął, śmiejąc się nerwowo. – Mało jest osób bardziej pojebanych niż on, ale czasem zaczynam myśleć, że wasza dwójka naprawdę _jest siebie warta._

Lily aż cofnęła głowę, uderzona tym, co powiedział. Nie wiedziała, jak to odebrać. Z jednej strony wcale nie uważała Doriana za wyjątkowo mało wartego, a poza tym James mówił jej kiedyś coś podobnego, ale zabrzmiało to tak obraźliwie i pogardliwie… Wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła pierwiastkować. Zwykle łagodziło to jej gniew, ale teraz potrzebowała tego bardziej do zapanowania nad łzami…

James chyba zorientował się, że powiedział o kilka słów za dużo, bo spojrzał na nią trochę mniej wściekle i rzucił neutralnie:

— Wybacz, nie chciałem tego… nie to miałem na myśli…

— Wolałabym mimo wszystko nie pytać się jego, tylko ciebie – szepnęła. Gniew wygrał krótki pojedynek z rozpaczą, i nadciągał kontratak. – Nie jestem z tych, którzy łażą wypłakać do swoich byłych za każdym razem, jak poniosą porażkę.

Przez chwilę zdawało jej się, że James ją uderzy. Jego twarz posiniała z gniewu, źrenice poszerzyły się, a ręce zaczęły drżeć i świerzbić. Jeszcze _nigdy_ nie widziała go w takim stanie. Złapała za torbę. Była gotowa wybiec stamtąd w każdej chwili, niczym w ucieczce przez groźnym, wściekłym zwierzęciem.

— Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać o takich rzeczach – Kiedy przemówił po chwili, brzmiał na opanowanego. Wszelkie oznaki ciepła zniknęły z jego oczu, a zastąpiły je stalowe błyski.

— Ale będziesz rozmawiać o tym ze swoją byłą? – wydukała cicho, oblizując wargi z rozpaczy, gniewu i stesu. James łypnął na nią wściekle.

— Mary zna mnie znacznie dłużej - _i lepiej_ – niż ty. Wiem, że do końca życia nie zapomnisz mi tego, że się z nią spotykałem, ale to jest przede wszystkim moja _przyjaciółka_ i nie mam zamiaru przestać rozmawiać z nią tylko dlatego, że ty _znowu_ się dąsasz…

Lily pokręciła głową i zerwała się z krzesła. Mogła wytrzymać obelgi pod swoim adresem, odsyłanie do Doriana i wszystkie inne straszne słowa – ale jego ślepa wierność Mary i podkreślenie, _jak wielką_ ma ona nad Lily przewagę… _to po prostu było zbyt wiele._

Głośno pchnęła krzesło z powrotem do stołu. Jego noga uderzyła Jamesa w stopę. Jeśli chciał, żeby poszła zapytać Doriana, to proszę bardzo – _zrobi to!_ Nie potrzebuje jego pomocy i nie potrzebuje jego wyjaśnień – może i potem będzie potrzebowła jego _ust,_ ale przecież Jessica wcale nie sprecyzowała w cyrografie, _gdzie_ ma ją pocałować. Może zrobić to nawet, cholera jasna, w dupę!

Wybiegła z biblioteki i przeklinała go w myślach aż z powrotem nie wróciła do Wieży Gryffindoru i nie wpadła do dormitorium Piękności. Teraz – oprócz Jessiki – siedziała tam jeszcze Rachel i Sally.

— Jessica? – zwróciła się do niej, sapiąc wściekle. – Zmieniłam zdanie. _Wchodzę w to._

* * *

 **Czwartek.**

 **E** mmelina w piątej klasie miała swoje stałe, zarezerwowane łóżko w skrzydle szpitalnym – miejsce, gdzie mogła w spokoju skonsumować kleik, a potem wyrzygać go do miednicy stojącej obok wezgłowia. Przychodziła tutaj praktycznie codziennie – czasem, żeby ominęły ją lekcje, czasem ktoś zaniepokojony jej stanem ją tu przyprowadzał, a czasem po prostu mdlała i budziła się tutaj, tak jak dzisiaj.

To było zarazem miłe i niezręczne uczucie, kiedy po ocknięciu się poznała swoją starą, tak wiele razy obrzyganą pryczę, bo właśnie tam madame Pomfrey, ta żartownisia, ją umieściła. Miednica też zajmowała swoje stare miejsce. Nawet kleik czekał na nią obok szklanki wody i eliksiru na mdłości.

Niechętnie sięgnęła po kubek z bezsmakową substancją – w normalnych warunkach po prostu wrzuciłaby ją do swojego tornistra, ale tym razem naprawdę _umierała_ z głodu. Do tego stopnia, że nawet nie liczyła w głowie marnych kalorii zawartych w kleiku.

— Doigrałaś się, Emmelino – powiedziała do siebie, łapczywie nabierając na łyżeczkę pierwszą porcję. – Robisz się przewidywalna.

Po niewinnym flircie w barze, Paul zerwał się z pracy i pospacerował trochę z Emmeliną po Hogsmeade. Był przyjemnym i zabawnym towarzyszem – może trochę zanadto, jak na gust dziewczyny, wulgarnym i nietaktownym – ale właściwie to ubolewała, że tak szybko dała mu zasmakować kawałka swojej klasycznej, emmelinowej dramy, mdlejąc na jego rękach z głodu. Zwykle wszyscy chłopcy, po obejrzeniu chociaż fragmentu patetycznej sztuki obrazującej jej życie, uciekali w popłochu, nie chcąc w jakikolwiek sposób mieszać swojego losu z dziewczyną o tak fatalnej karmie. Wyglądało na to, że Paul dołączył do ich grona, bo po doprowadzeniu jej do Hogwartu i do skrzydła, czmychnął z powrotem do swojej pracy.

 _Nie mogę spodziewać się więcej po osobie, która chwali się na pierwszej randce, ile wygrała galeonów na ostatnim hazardowym podboju,_ pomyślała rezolutnie, zlizując kleik z łyżeczki, chociaż nie mogła odgonić tak znajomego, melancholijnego rozczarowania. To doprawdy żałosne, że nie potrafiła zainteresować sobą nawet byle jakiego barmana i entuzjastę kasyn.

Emmelina zjadała właśnie piątą łyżeczkę ryżowej kaszki, gdy do jej wrażliwego ucha doleciał dźwięk inny niż burczenie własnego brzucha.

— Dlaczego nie mogę z nią porozmawiać? – zapytał melodyjny, wysoki sopran, głos, który Emmelina poznałaby nawet głucha.

Zmarszczyła brwi, ułożyła kubek z kleikiem wygodnie na podołku, wyciągnęła nogę i zwinnymi palcami obciągnęła zasłonę baldachimu na tyle, żeby widzieć, co dzieje się w skrzydle, ale równocześnie żeby nikt (ta dziewczyna!) nie zauważył jej tutaj.

— Bo panna Potter nie jest jednym z ćwiczeń na twoich studiach kryminologicznych, _dziewczyno_ – odparła Poppy Pomfrey, przemykając obok pryczy Emmeliny. Dziewczyna przestała na chwilę oddychać.

Teraz obok baldachimu przeszła kolejna sylwetka, poruszająca się już nie pielęgniarskim pół-truchtem, lecz dystyngownym marszem pełnym gracji, idealnym, tak jak sama właścicielka owej sylwetki. Tak świetnie znane jej idealne kości policzkowe odstające kusząco z lewego, idealnego profilu, na w pół przysłoniętego puklem idealnych włosów w odcieniu słonecznego blondu – odcieniu włosów Emmeliny, jej matki, babki, i wszystkich kobiet z rodziny Jenkins.

— DI? – wydukała Emma, a łyżeczka z kleikiem wypadła z kubeczka prosto na pościel, pozostawiając niesmaczną, brązową plamę.

 _Czy ona zaczęła już świrować przez niedożywienie mózgu?_

Zasunęła pośpiesznie baldachim do końca. Cokolwiek jej siostra robiła w Hogwarcie i w jakimkolwiek celu chciała rozmawiać z May Potter, najlepiej, żeby nie przyłapała Emmeliny na zwracaniu kleiku do miednicy.

— Niestety nie pomogę – burknęła Poppy, rozsuwając baldachim sąsiedniego łóżka. – Proszę powiedzieć profesorowi Argentowi, że w takiej sprawie najlepiej niech przyjdzie do mnie osobiście – i najlepiej niech będzie miał też pisemną zgodę Dumbledore'a i państwa Potter.

 _Profesorowi Argentowi?_ Co się tu, u licha, wyprawiało?

— Słodki Merlinie – jęknęła Diana. – Czy pani naprawdę sądzi, że gdybym chciała z nią tak desperacko porozmawiać, to pytałabym panią o zdanie? Ledwie May wyjdzie ze skrzydła, to już ją dopadnę i wleję jej do gardła veritaserum.

— Przekażę to słowo w słowo panu Sethowi Potterowi, który przyjechał dzisiaj do Hogwartu – zagroziła jej pielęgniarka. – Chyba bardzo zaciekawi go to, że uczennica jego sekcji kryminologicznej wróciła do Hogwartu grozić jego córce. Nie ma pani zajęć?

Emmelina z całej siły zmusiła się, żeby nie zagwizdać. Powiedzieć coś podobnego do Di! _Trafiła kosa na kamień._

— Po prostu wykonuję swoją pracę – powiedziała oschle siostra Emmeliny. – Obecnie to miejsce jest jej częścią.

Trzask drzwiami. Kubek z kleikiem roztrzaskał się o podłogę, a Emmelina cała pozieleniała. Mdłości nadeszły szybciej niż zwykle. Ostatnie, co poczuła, zanim kleik podszedł jej do gardła i zalała ją dominująca bezsilność, to ogromny wstyd. Wstyd za zachowanie swojej siostry oraz za to, że Emmelina nie mogła dorównać jej nawet wówczas, gdy ta postępowała tak okropnie.

* * *

 **Piątek.**

— **T** o dzisiaj, Gladiusie – oświadczyła poważnie Lily zaraz po wyjściu z wanny. Od samiusieńkiej pobudki stosowała się do poleceń i rad Jessiki: nałożyła sobie owsianą maseczkę na twarz, wypiła eliksir ujędrniający, zrobiła manikiur i pedikiur oraz wzięła zmysłową kąpiel z czekoladową solą i jakimiś eliksiralnymi feromonami. Kot otarł się o jej wilgotne łydki, w ten sposób żądając swoich standardowych, porannych pieszczot. Lily podrapała go leciutko za uszkiem, kiedy schylała się po swój mięciutki ręcznik. – Dzisiaj stanę się największą zdzirą w historii Hogwartu.

Jeszcze wczoraj nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że postępuje dobrze i właściwie; że dla dobra swojego i Jamesa powinna zakończyć te szaleństwo i dowiedzieć się, co jest tą tajemnicą, którą Mary wykorzystywała, by ich poróżnić; i że dość niekonwencjonalną metodą umniejsza tylko Potterowi nieprzyjemności i trudności, bo niewątpliwie nie byłoby dla niego komfortowe opowiadanie o nieszczęsnym i feralnym zeszłym związku z panienką McDziwką. Dzisiaj, kiedy obudziła się, a gniew, rozczarowanie, frustracja i inne negatywne emocje z wczoraj zupełnie wygasły, zaczęła odczuwać pierwsze wątpliwości.

 _Nie mogę powiedzieć, że go wykorzystałam,_ próbowała się przekonać. _Pocałunek to nic takiego, a już na pewno dla niego. Przecież ten facet całkiem niedawno łaził z jemiołą przyklejoną do czoła i obściskiwał się z każdym stworzeniem, które ma piersi i usta._

Nie martwiła się zanadto Jessiką i jej obsesjami, bo wątpiła, że Jamesa w ogóle to ruszy. Bardziej niepokoiła ją ta część, w której uwodzi Doriana i podstępem wydobywa z niego informacje o jego kuzynie, które ten kuzyn starał się przed nią zatuszować. To _mogło_ doprowadzić do niemałej kłótni.

— Wiesz co, Gladius? Mogę to wszystko jeszcze załagodzić, bo odkręcić już się nie da – oświadczyła, osłaniając się ręcznikiem i zawieszając go na swoich piersiach. – Jeśli dowiem się prawdy, to odciążę Jamesa, a jeśli jeszcze okażę mu swoje zrozumienie i akceptację, jego ulga zupełnie przyćmi wszystko inne. I wybaczy mi te głupie metody. Wiem, że tak będzie.

Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze, ale nie mogła przyglądać się sobie zbyt długo, bo wtedy coś w pobliżu żołądka zaczynało się w nią wgryzać. Dlaczego miała wyrzuty sumienia? Przecież uzgodniła już, że jej cel uświęca środki!

— On musi to zrozumieć – szepnęła do siebie. – On _zawsze_ rozumie.

Otrząsnęła się z ponurych rozmyśleń i postanowił zająć myśli i ręce czymś innym – sięgnęła po jedną z maści, które Jessica jej pożyczyła, na oczyszczenie cery i dekoltu.

— Pamiętaj o dekolcie – powtórzyła parokrotnie. – Będziesz musiała go _bardzo_ afiszować.

Lily tak się pogrążyła w porannej toalecie i przeklinaniu w myślach Jamesa za nakrzyczenie na nią wczoraj zupełnie bezpodstawnie (o wiele łatwiej było go obwiniać niż zastanawiać, czy jej wybaczy), że zupełnie nie zauważyła, kiedy ktoś otworzył drzwi od łazienki, przez pewien czas przyglądał jej się w nich stojąc, a potem zaczął skradać się w jej kierunku. Oprzytomniała dopiero, gdy zobaczyła jego odbicie w lustrze.

— Ładnie pachniesz – szepnął James, opierając głowę o jej ramię i wdychając zapach z jej szyi. – Czekolada?

Lily odskoczyła jak oparzona, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy. Intuicyjnie zasłoniła się szczelniej ręcznikiem. Maź Jessiki z pewnością go poplamiła.

— Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytała oschle. – W jaki sposób dostałeś do dormitorium żeńskiego?

James zbliżył się do niej ponownie, wzruszył ramionami i powiedział bezczelnie:

— Jest kilka dróg na wieżę, Lily. Nie tylko _schodami._ Mamy jeszcze _okna._

Lily potrzebowała kilku chwil żeby zrozumieć, co James miał na myśli. Poczuła, że miękną jej kolana na samą myśl, co ten wariat zrobił i co by się stało, gdyby ktoś go na tym przyłapał.

— Czy ty…? – rozdziawiła usta.

— …wleciałeś tu na miotle? O, tak – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Zachichotał, widząc przerażone spojrzenie Lily i odważył się pogładzić lekko jej tłusty od kremu policzek. Dziewczyna strzepnęła jego rękę z furią.

— Odbiło ci już do reszty? – syknęła. – Nie możesz tak po prostu przylatywać tutaj na miotle i obserwować, jak się myję!

 _I słuchać, jak mówię mojemu kotu o tym, co ci zrobiłam,_ dodała w myślach, blednąc na samą myśl.

— Niestety, ale ominął mnie ten jakże miły seans – powiedział ze szczerym żalem. Lily poczuła jak ciężar niepokoju spada z jej serca i roztapia się po całym ciele. – Jeśli chcesz, to możemy się wykąpać jeszcze raz. Mogłabyś wysmarować mnie tym swoim kakaowym żelem.

— _Przestań_ – pokręciła głową, kiedy James znowu zaczął się śmiać. – I tak i siak nie powinieneś tutaj przychodzić… i rzucać takie sprośne żarty! Wciąż jestem na ciebie zła, wiesz?

James nagle spoważniał, a jego oczy zaszły mgłą. Jego dłonie przestały domagać się jakiegoś kontaktu z Lily i skupiły na swojej drugiej ulubionej czynności – czyli nerwowemu przeczesywaniu wystarczająco już zmierzwionych włosów. Chłopak milczał przez chwilę, wyglądając na coraz bardziej strapionego i sfrustrowanego, a Lily w międzyczasie coraz bardziej siliła się, by pozostać twardą. W końcu westchnął ciężko, poderwał spojrzenie z ziemi z powrotem w oczy Lily, i chociaż nie musiał już nic mówić – bo z jego oczu dało się wyczytać wszystko – wziął głęboki oddech:

— Nie mogłem spać, Lily – powiedział twardo, patrząc w jej oczy z desperacją. Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę. – Wciąż myślałem o naszej kłótni. O tym jak się zachowałem. Jakim byłem dupkiem – sięgnął po tą dłoń, którą nie podtrzymywała niesfornego ręcznika, zamknął ją i złożył na niej czuły pocałunek. Serce Evansówny niebezpiecznie przyśpieszyło. – Chciałem przeprosić cię jakoś o drugiej w nocy, ale stwierdziłem, że kiedy się wyśpisz, będziesz dla mnie bardziej łaskawa – Ich czoła się zetknęły, a Lily spuściła wzrok, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego namiętnego, orzechowego spojrzenia. - …a ja oszczędziłbym choć trochę swojego honoru.

Obydwoje roześmiali się nerwowo. Lily przygryzła wargę, ale niemal natychmiast schowała zęby – przypomniała sobie bowiem słowa Jessiki o tym, że podobny gest doprowadza chłopców do szaleństwa.

 _Jessica_! Cyrograf! Niemal poczuła, jak jej serce łamie się na milion małych okruchów. Dlaczego James nie mógł dalej być dla niej tak wredny i okropny? O wiele łatwiej byłoby jej trzymać się planu, gdyby przestał tak ją onieśmielać!

Poczuła jak gorąca łza napływa jej do prawego oka i spływa po policzku, zanim zdołała chociażby mrugnąć. James też to zauważył, ale zinterpretował w sposób zupełnie inny – bo jakże mogło być inaczej!

— _Lily_ – jęknął, opuszkiem palca ścierając łzę (i przy okazji również trochę kremu). – Chodź do mnie – zażądał i – kompletnie nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że Lily stała przed nim naga, w pluszowym, poplamionym ręczniku – wziął ją w objęcia i pogłaskał czubek jej głowy. – Daj spokój, Lils, dobrze wiesz, że nie zaznam spokoju, dopóki ni przestaniesz się na mnie wściekać.

— James… - jęknęła, próbując wyswobodzić się z niedźwiedziego uścisku. – James, porozmawiamy później, jestem w ręczniku…

James zdaje się dopiero wówczas zdał sobie sprawę z tego znaczącego faktu, bo bezwstydnie pozwolił swoim dłoniom przemieścić się z jej włosów, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, na pośladki (ujędrnione tym przeklętym eliksirem!).

— Jesteśmy sami, Lily – szepnął jej do ucha tonem przesadnie poważnym. Lily zaśmiała się przez łzy. – Nie ma _niczego_ na pokaz.

Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem, przybliżyła się do niego na tyle kurczowo, żeby ręcznik nie mógł się ześlizgnąć, i wplotła dłonie w jego miękkie, gęste i zmierzwione włosy, nie tylko wyglądające, ale i faktycznie będące rezultatem tego, że dopiero co zszedł z miotły. James wykorzystał tę sytuację, wyprostował się, ścisnął mocniej jej pośladki i wpił się w jej usta z taką mocą, jakby miał zrobić to po raz ostatni w swoim życiu.

Lily nie mogła powstrzymać myśli o tym, że tak może też być – jeśli Potter nie zareaguje tak wspaniałomyślnie jak przypuszczała na wieść o _cyrografie_.

I chociaż wiedziała, że zachowuje się absolutnie niewybaczalnie i okropnie, odrzuciła myśli o swoich grzechach, wtuliła się mocniej w Jamesa i rozkoszowała tym pierwszym od tak dawna – od tańca w Szklanej Sali – bliskim, intymnym i ciepłym momentem, jaki mogli dzielić. Obydwoje zatracili się w tym pocałunku, a cały stres, wątpliwości i napięcie ostatnich dni spłynęło z nich i opadło gdzieś w niebyt.

Oderwali się od siebie dopiero kiedy o mały włos nie wlecieli do wanny, i kiedy w związku z tą utratą równowagi, ręcznik lekko się ześlizgnął.

— Dosyć – westchnęła Lily, wysilając się na ostry ton. – Wracaj do siebie.

Sięgnęła po szczotkę, wetknęła skrawek ręcznika w zęby i zaczęła delikatnie rozczesywać mokre, skołtunione pasma. James oparł się o umywalkę i spojrzał na nią zawadiacko.

— Kiedy się spotykamy? – zapytał bezczelnie. Lily wywróciła oczami. – Przez całe to zamieszanie randka zeszła na drugi plan, ale co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze, księżniczko – sięgnął z ciekawości po krem przeciwzmarszczkowy Dorcas, a kącik ust lekko mu zadrżał, kiedy przeczytał opis zachęcający do kupna. – Dzisiaj ci pasuje?

Lily przełożyła szczotkę do lewej ręki, a prawą podtrzymała ręcznik. Wysłała Jamesowi przez lustro pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

— Byliśmy na randce wczoraj. W wesołym miasteczku i w ogóle.

James zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową:

— Och, słodka Lily… ciebie nigdy nie można brać na poważnie – odwróciła się w jego kierunku, zaskoczona. – Przecież sama powiedziałaś, że nasz związek nie istnieje w opinii publicznej. A wczoraj byli z nami Syriusz, Dorcas, Emmelina, Remus, Petey, Greta… taka wielka _publiczność._

— Nie mówiłam, że nasz związek nie istnieje w opinii publicznej – mruknęła. – Powiedziałam, że nie lubię publicznego okazywania uczuć.

— Tak czy siak, wczorajsze wagary nie były tą randką, która przysługuje mi w ramach zakładu – uparł się. – To nie była prawdziwa randka – i widać, że nigdy nie byłaś na żadnej _porządnej,_ bo inaczej nie walnęłabyś podobnej gafy.

— A czym _prawdziwa randka_ się od niej różni? Wyszliśmy gdzieś razem i…

— Ledwo trzymaliśmy się za rękę – zauważył James. – To było przyjacielskie spotkanie.

— Nie trzeba od razu się gzić, żeby jakieś spotkanie było randką – zauważyła trzeźwo. James udał, że nie rozumie, o co jej chodzi. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i trąciła go w ramię. – _Głupek_.

— A nawet jeśli to była randka – ale naprawdę w to wątpię, na randkach _ze mną_ zawsze mnóstwo _się dzieje_ – to i tak wiem, że chcesz następnej.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami, przeczesując sobie włosy.

— O której dzisiaj? – naciskał, wsmarowując sobie krem Dorcas w czubek nosa.

— Muszę się zastanowić.

— _Księżniczko_ …

— Tak? – spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oku. – Chcesz coś powiedzieć?

James nie chciał nic powiedzieć – chciał raczej coś _zrobić._ Bardzo szybkim ruchem namoczył palce w kremie i przeniósł go prosto na odkryty dekolt Evansówny. Lily rozdziawiła usta w wyrazie udanego oburzenia.

— O nie… tak się bawić nie będziemy…

Złapała za tubkę pasty do zębów i wycisnęła ją prosto na czoło Pottera – tak, że odrobinę zleciało w dół i ubrudziło mu okulary.

— Hej! – zaśmiał się James. Złapał ją w pasie, tak, że skuliła się w sobie, i bezceremonialnie spryskał jej twarz samoopalaczem Hestii. – Dzisiaj po południu?

— _JAMES!_

— Czy zrywamy się z lekcji? – Tym razem we włosy.

— _Nie! Nie we włosy!_

James zachichotał, zmierzwił jej włosy, psiknął je jeszcze raz, a potem nasmarował tłustym fluidem, i pocałował w sam środek tego bałaganu.

— To nie dzisiaj czy nie we włosy?

Lily wykorzystała jego chwilową słabość, zamachnęła się łokciem w jego brzuch i nasmarowała jego wojujące usta – teraz zabawiające się z jej szyją – grubą, wodoodporną mascarą. James zakrztusił się gorzką substancją.

Teraz sięgnął po lakier do włosów, a Lily – po stary perfum. Stali tak naprzeciwko siebie, gotowi do wywołania chmury duszącej substancji. James przekrzywił głowę. Lily wystawiła do niego język. Oboje zachichotali. Chłopak odkręcił kurek i z kranu pociekła letnia, zbawienna woda. Ochlapał nią swoją towarzyszkę od włosów, przez twarz, aż do ręcznika (a dokładniej okolicy piersi).

— Próbuje to z ciebie zmyć! – wyjaśnił, sięgając teraz po różdżkę. Lily zaśmiała się perliście, zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła Jamesowi rzucić na siebie kilka zaklęć – i zmyć paskudny podkład ze swoich włosów. Kiedy skończył, otworzyła oczy, stanęła na palce, odszukała jego usta i pocałowała go czule, zlizując resztki tuszu do rzęs (i plując przy tym straszliwie).

Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko, złapał dziewczynę w pasie i spojrzał na nią z góry. Wciąż miała na czubku zadartego nosa ciemnobrązową plamkę, a kosmyk jej grzywki skleił się i nieestetycznie opadł na środek czoła. Wyglądała _idealnie._

— _Lily? —_ mruknął, głaszcząc ją po policzku.

— Mhm?

— _Kiedy się spotykamy?_

Przygryzła nerwowo wargę. Z coraz większą trudnością przychodziło jej ciągłe odmawianie, ale nie mogła spotkać się z nim _dzisiaj._ Razem z Jessiką zajęły się wszystkim, skonstruowały długi i zawiły plan, który uruchomiły jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem – wysyłając do Doriana sowę z pewnym specjalnym listem. Nie mogła przełożyć swojego spotkania na inny dzień, a po całym dzisiejszym cyrku, niewykluczone, że James wzgardzi randką już na dobre.

— Nie wiem – jęknęła, odrywając się od niego. – Naprawdę, James, muszę… przemyśleć to wszystko. Mam pracowity dzień. Dużo zajęć dodatkowych i… Hej, co ty robisz?

James stanął tyłem do niej, unieruchomił ją, przyciskając do siebie, po czym sięgnął po szczoteczkę do zębów, wycisnął trochę pasty z tubki i uniósł ją na wysokość ust Lily.

—Daję ci czas na myślenie – odparł. – Te wszystkie higieniczne czynności strasznie cię dekoncentrują.

Wykorzystał moment, kiedy Lily otworzyła usta z zaskoczenia, włożył jej szczoteczkę do ust, docisnął do siebie, i zaczął energicznie szczotkować przednie zęby, zupełnie jak rodzice myją zęby dzieciom.

— Myśl – mruknął, całując ją namiętnie szyję. – Ja cię przyszykuję, a ty dasz mi odpowiedź.

Lily spróbowała mu się wyrwać.

— James, ja muszę zrobić to sama… _porządnie_ – jęknęła, odtwarzając w myślach cały skomplikowany makijaż Jessiki. James roześmiał, wyprostował i oparł brodę o czubek jej głowy.

— No tak, zapomniałem. _Przepraszam_ – szepnął jej we włosy. – Przez całe to zamieszanie zupełnie zapomniałem o naszej rozmowie z _metamorfozą kobiet po ciąży._ Pewnie twój maleńki kompleks zaczął przeze mnie trochę tyć, co?

-— Wiesz…

James pocałował ją w policzek i mruknął „mhm". Lily wtuliła się w jego wyciągnięte ramiona. Wszystkie kompleksy zupełnie wyleciały jej z głowy.

— Niech ci będzie – zaśmiała się, kiedy sięgnął po nitkę dentystyczną. – Ale to zostaw.

Kiwnął głową posłusznie.

— Mów mi, co mam robić.

Najpierw podkład Jessiki, przypomniała sobie. Sięgnęła po mały słoiczek z półpłynną substancją. Położyła go na wyciągniętą dłoń Jamesa.

— Nałóż trochę na palce – poleciła. – Nie tak dużo! Uważaj, James, ciężko będzie to zmyć!

— _Chłoszczyć –_ wyciągnął różdżkę i usunął trochę fluidu z jej twarzy.

— Okej… teraz wklepuj… delikatnie, ha-ha! – James wklepywał jej podkład niezgrabnie jedną ręką, podczas gry druga powielała wszystkie jego ruchy, muskając i łaskocząc delikatnie brzuch Lily. Kiedy skończył, sam zadecydował, co zrobi następne.

— To jest trudne – powiedziała, gdy sięgnął po mascarę. – I ciężej to zrobić na kimś niż na sobie.

James wysłał jej wymowne spojrzenie.

— _Evans_ – popukał ją przekornie w głowę. – Jestem James Potter. Myślisz, że nie poradzę sobie z tuszem do rzęs?

Wzruszyła ramionami i wlepiła wzrok w sufit. Całą siłą starała się nie roześmiać na widok jej towarzysza starającego się zebrać szczoteczką odpowiednią ilość tuszu.

Zaklął.

— Głupie gówno…

Zachichotała dyplomatycznie. Poczuła, jak mascara pokrywa całą jej powiekę i czubek nosa.

— _Mówiłam –_ szepnęła do jego ucha, odbierając kosmetyk. James lekko zirytował się swoją porażką.

— Nie musisz się malować – powiedział zbywającym tonem. Lily parsknęła. – Dla mnie jesteś najpiękniejsza.

Nachylił się i pocałował ją czule w usta, lekko rozbierając ją z ręcznika. Trąciła go żartobliwie w ramię i wskazała palcem na drzwi.

— Ale powinnaś nabrać trochę masy, bo jesteś chudsza od Emmeliny. Wiesz…– cmoknął ją w policzek. Lily odchrząknęła wymownie.

— Spotkamy cię na śniadaniu. Pomogłeś mi jak mogłeś, a teraz…

— Mogę cię ubrać? – wypalił, ruszając znacząco brwiami. – Z tym na pewno sobie poradzę.

— _Idź sobie_ – roześmiała się i wypchnęła go z łazienki. Kiedy tylko usłyszała szczęk zamka, opadła na podłogę i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

 _Zdecydowanie była największą zdzirą w historii Hogwartu._

* * *

 **Piątek.**

 **J** ak ona mogła zachować się tak dziecinnie i nieskończenie głupio! _Udowodniła,_ że nie zasługuje na zaufanie Jamesa i _pokazała,_ jak bardzo szanuje jego osobę i jego prywatność. Brakło jej już słów na własne zachowanie. Próbowała pokazać Jamesowi na każdym etapie ich marnego, dwudniowego związku (mającego się właśnie ku końcowi) jak bardzo różni się od wszystkich jego poprzednich dziewczyn – że nie pozwoli na publiczne obmacywanie, że nie będzie wykorzystywać go, aby zyskać pozycję, że postara się być z nim szczera i traktować ich relację zdroworozsądkowo. Tymczasem _co się stało?_ Złamała wszystkie te złote zasady, zachowując się jak pusta, zakompleksiona zdzira. Przehandlowała Jamesa za kosmetyki i kilka gównianych _porad,_ żywcem cytowanych z ostatniej _Czarownicy,_ okłamała go i okrutnie oszukała, a wszystko dlatego, że ześwirowała, spanikowała i straciła głowę. Ach, a potem obcałowała go w łazience i udała, że nic się nie stało.

— Nie zasługuję na niego – jęknęła, przyglądając się w lustrze swojemu nowemu wizerunkowi, wykreowanemu przez Jessikę Beinz.

Jej włosy pięknie błyszczały i wiły szykownie. Cera nabrała ślicznego, waniliowego odcienia, nieskalanego najmniejszą niedoskonałością, i wyróżniającą się gładkim, alabastrowym czołem. Wielkie, hipnotyzujące i intensywnie zielone oczy przyciągały wzrok zza grubych i skręconych rzęs, a czerwona pomadka nadawała całemu, perfekcyjnemu makijażowi smak. Lily podkreśliła wszystkie swoje atuty i zamaskowała wszelkie niedoskonałości i chociaż wspięła się na wyżyny swojej atrakcyjności i wyglądała zjawiskowo, czuła się brzydka, brudna i pozbawiona wartości.

— Och, Gladius – jęknęła, przykucając do kota. – Przez tyle lat mówiłam Jamesowi, że nie jest mnie wart i że nigdy się z nim nie umówię… i przez tyle lat to ja nie dosięgałam mu do pięt. _To beznadziejne. Jestem beznadziejna._

Nie znajdywała żadnego wyjścia ze swojej sytuacji, z wyjątkiem – rzecz jasna – przyznaniem się przed Jamesem do wszystkiego. Ale równie dobrze mogła zrobić to po rozmowie z Dorianem, żeby zyskać choć trochę pożytku ze swojego niegodziwego uczynku. Czy James mniej by się na nią zdenerwował, gdyby nie dołożyła do tego wszystkiego uwodzenia Doriana? A może – gdyby dowiedział się, jak wielka z niej desperatka – wyznałby całą ezoteryczną tajemnicę i byłoby po całej tej sprawie?

— Wiesz co, kocie? Nie wyszłabym na tym tak znowu najgorzej. Wiedzy nikt mi nie odbierze… i w razie potrzeby mogę uwieść jeszcze Jamesa, aby mi wybaczył.

Była zdecydowana. Za bardzo zależało jej na Jamesie, żeby wszystko zepsuć już do reszty. To oczywiste, że Potter dostałby _szału_ gdyby usłyszał o uwodzeniu Doriana – jakby nie patrzeć, to byłaby _zdrada._ Taka klasyczna, spowodowana przez niewierność. Nie taka dosłowna, której przecież już dokonała, podpisując cyrograf. Musiała iść do niego, wyznać prawdę i błagać na kolanach o wybaczenie. Lub raczej – znając swój charakter i możliwości – pójść tam, wpaść w histerię i zrobić z siebie wariatkę.

Lekcje miały rozpocząć się dopiero za kilkanaście minut, a czas ten pierwotnie Lily winna była przeznaczyć na napisanie _seksownej notki_ do Doriana. Nawiasem mówiąc – czy nie zdradziłaby równocześnie też jego, udając, że nadal się w nim podkochuje i go pragnie? Cała ta niewinna intryżka zaczynała rosnąć w jej oczach do wagi grzechu pierworodnego.

Zapukała do drzwi dormitorium numer sześć, modląc się, żeby zastać Jamesa (i żeby nie otworzyli jej półnadzy Syriusz i Dorcas). Otworzono jej niemal natychmiast. James stał w samej polówce i podjadał jakieś ciastko. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył pięknie wystrojoną i umalowaną Lily.

— Nie możesz wytrzymać pięciu minut beze mnie, Księżniczko? – spytał łobuzersko.

Ciastko wypadło mu z dłoni, kiedy Lily rzuciła mu się w objęcia – nie zważając na to, czy w dormitorium siedzieli pozostali Huncowci. Musiała go przytulić – poczuć jego cudowny, niepowtarzalny zapach, który zawsze przywodził jej na myśl ciepły dom i bożonarodzeniowy obiad. Musiała poczuć, jak jego silne ramiona oplatają ją kurczowo, bo obawiała się, że może tego doświadczyć po raz ostatni.

— _Och, James_ – wyjąkała jak w malignie. – Tak mi głupio… Jesteś dla mnie _taki_ ważny… Ja nie mogę cię…

— Cześć, kochanie – roześmiał się i zamknął drzwi. Nie wypuszczając jej z objęć, pociągnął ją w ten kąt swojego dormitorium, gdzie znajdowało się jego łóżko. — Jednak chcesz przyśpieszyć naszą randkę? – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, pocałował ją w czoło i musnął czubek jej nosa opuszkiem palca. Lily poczuła jak lodowata dłoń ściska ją za gardło. – Hmm… wybacz, ale niestety, nie dam rady. Musisz zaakceptować to, że nie rzucę wszystkiego dla ciebie i… hej, Księżniczko, co się stało? Daj spokój, nie gniewam się za to, że byłaś niemiła. Przykro mi było i ledwo powstrzymałem płacz – to fakt – ale… _Lily?_

Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Lily znowu zawiesiła się na jego ramionach i ani myślała puścić.

— James, ja… - wyszeptała, wbijając palce w jego szyję. Jeśli zebrałaby w sobie dość odwagi, by wyznać chociaż część prawdy, to na pewno nie wystarczyłoby jej jej, by równocześnie utrzymywać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – wyszeptała. Jej chłodny oddech sprawił, że włoski na jego szyi stanęły dęba. – Ja… O Boże, nie wiem od czego zacząć! – oderwała się od niego i z przestrachem zerknęła w jego oczy. James był więcej niż szczerze zdumiony.

To wydawało się być takie proste, kiedy wyobrażała sobie całe wyznanie w myślach – jej piękne, kwieciste przeprosiny, i szlachetne wybaczenie Jamesa. Potem złapaliby się za ręce i ruszyli skopać tyłki Jessice, Larissie, Mary i całej tej bandzie, a pomiędzy pocałunkami i czułymi słówkami James wyznałby jej całą ezoteryczną tajemnicę.

Dlaczego w rzeczywistości Lily nie potrafiła zdobyć się na okazanie uczuć, James wszystko psuł swoimi humorkami, a obydwoje potrafili jedynie okazjonalnie się migdalić i ewentualnie pokłócić? Co było z nimi nie tak? Czy to Lily, czy raczej James, czy też oni obydwoje, przez przeszłość, przejścia lub wrodzoną chorobę socjalną okazywali takie emocjonalne popapranie? Dlaczego bronili się przed związkiem i uczuciami zdroworozsądkowością i ezoterycznymi tajemnicami? Czemu pozwalali swoim byłym na wtrącanie się i mącenie w nowych relacjach?

Lily wzięła głęboki oddech. Przypuszczała, że emocjonalne popapranie i kawałek panikowania na temat tajemnic, Mary, Doriana i publicznego okazywania uczuć, co całkiem niezły temat na start. Musiała zasiać jakąś podwalinę, uczepić się jakieś myśli, na którą następnie bezustannie będzie się powoływać – w ten sposób jej niecny uczynek zdawać się będzie bardziej… uzasadniony.

Tymczasem James chyba wyciągnął własną konkluzję, co do tej wielkiej nowiny, jaką Lily zamierzała się z nim podzielić. Na pewno nie podejrzewał nic tak beznadziejnego i nieromantycznego jak było w istocie, i nie należy mu się dziwić – przecież Lily wpadła do jego dormitorium, rzuciła mu się na szyję i zaczęła mamrotać coś o tym, jak bardzo jest dla niej ważny.

— _Lily… -_ złapał ją za rękę i uśmiechnął się czule. – Nie musisz nic mówić, to w porządku. Nie musimy się z tym spieszyć. Ale… _Ja też,_ dobrze?

 _Ja też…_ Czy on myślał… czy mu wydawało się, że Lily starała się _wyznać mu…_

 _O nie,_ załamała się w myślach. _Gorzej już być nie mogło. On mnie znienawidzi. On mi tego w życiu nie wybaczy._

— Nie, nie, James! – zaprotestowała natychmiast. – Nie, ja…

James objął ją w pasie i pocałował w czoło, cały czas obstawiając przy swoim.

—Rozumiem… — rzekł, nieświadomy, jak bardzo _nie_ rozumie – nie musisz mówić nic, na co nie jesteś gotowa. _Ja sam_ nie czuję się gotowy…

— Zupełnie nie o to chodzi! – jęknęła. – James, ja…

I wtedy natychmiastowa karma odezwała się po raz kolejny w przeciągu tych trzech dni – ale tym razem była możliwie najokrutniejsza. Kiedy Lily już niemalże przyznała się do wszystkiego – a chciała zrobić to _nawet_ patrząc Jamesowi w oczy – drzwi otworzyły się z łoskotem, tak samo jak na lekcji transmutacji. Tym razem jednak we framudze nie stanęła siostra Jamesa, ale jego…

— Cześć, Lily – powiedziała Annabelle Potter, patrząc ze zmarszczonym czołem na dziewczynę, którą obejmował jej syn. – Dawno… się nie widziałyśmy.

Ojciec Jamesa zagwizdał i zamknął drzwi zamaszyście, aż klamka zatrzeszczała.

* * *

 **M** ary mogła spotkać się z May dopiero po ciszy nocnej, kiedy ani Poppy Pomfrey, ani Belle Potter, ani jej mąż nie czuwali już przy jej łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym. Poprosiła Jamesa, żeby pożyczył jej w tym celu pelerynę-niewidkę i korzystając z okazji, odbyła sobie z nim krótką pogawędkę na temat ostatnich wypadków. Chłopak żalił jej się, że chyba uraził Lily, że nakrzyczał na nią bez powodu, że namieszał jeszcze bardziej… i mówił jeszcze wiele innych głupich rzeczy z nią związanych, których Mary wysłuchiwała z wyrozumiałą miną po raz ostatni, bo już jutro James przejrzy na oczy, jaka ta jego „Lily" jest naprawdę i nie będzie zawracać sobie już więcej nią głowy. Nie chcąc, żeby James nabrał podejrzeń, że Mary jest zaskakująco milcząca w sprawie Lily, subtelnie zeszła na temat May, pytając, jakiego tematu lepiej przy niej nie poruszać.

— Wiesz, że dostawała te same eliksiry, co osoby, którym niepoprawnie zmodyfikowano pamięć? – mruknął James, kręcąc głową z rezygnacją. Mary zaśmiała się cicho.

— I pewnie nagle poczuła się lepiej, co?

— Po prostu… — machnął ręką. – Po prostu zapytaj jak się czuje, nie wchodź w żadne szczegóły i nie odpowiadaj na jej pytania. Nakłam, jeśli to będzie konieczne. Dobrze wiesz, że ona…

— Nie może dowiedzieć się o kilku rzeczach – dokończyła, jakby znała tą kwestię na pamięć. – Tak, jasne. Nie jestem tak w ciemię bita jak Evans.

Po tym komentarzu rozstali się. Mary nałożyła na siebie pelerynę i ruszyła w kierunku skrzydła, a James poszedł prześladować siódmorocznych Krukonów, bo dzisiaj Huncowci zaplanowali kolejny krok w wojnie o dormitorium. Droga minęła jej bez większych przygód – raz tylko natknęła się na kogoś, kto zdecydowanie nie powinien nawiedzać tych korytarzy.

— Co ta suka Diana tu robi? – szepnęła pod nosem, po cichu wkradając się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Czyżby odwiedzała Śmiecierusa?

May już na nią czekała, siedząc skulona z wielkimi, szklanymi oczami w piżamie na swoim szpitalnym łóżku. Posunęła się szybko, robiąc miejsce dla Mary.

— Jak tam? – spytała na początek, chociaż wiedziała już, że cały plan jej i Jamesa weźmie łeb, a May zaraz zrzuci taką bombę, po której nawet McDonaldówna nie będzie potrafiła skłamać i zaprzeczyć.

— Boję się – wyszeptała, chowając bose stopy pod koc. – Boję się o swoją głowę.

Mary spojrzała na nią życzliwie.

— Śliczna jak zawsze, Mayie – pogłaskała ją po włosach. – Nie musisz się już bać. Wróciłaś do domu.

May zaczęła ciężko dyszeć, jakby zbliżał się jej napad histerii. Mary szybko zabrała rękę z jej włosów.

— Musimy porozmawiać – powiedziała cicho. Była tak blada, że niemalże promieniowała białym światłem w ciemnościach, jak księżyc. – I mamy tak mało czasu.

Mary pokiwała głową wyrozumiale.

— _Oczywiście._ Ale Mayie, nasza rozmowa nie ucieknie, przecież mamy jeszcze…

— NIE! – krzyknęła, natychmiast zasłaniając sobie sine usta. Mary zagryzła wargę z niepokojem. Czy w razie kontroli Pomfrey zdąży narzucić na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę? – Musimy porozmawiać teraz. Ja… ja muszę poznać prawdę. A tylko ty mnie nie okłamiesz. _Prawda?_

Mary spuściła wzrok.

— Wiesz, że nie.

— To coś, o czym nie mówiłam Jamesowi ani mamie, bo nie chciałam ich martwić – wydukała Potterówna, obłęd w jej oczach coraz bardziej przerażał. – Albo i nie chciałam, żeby dalej wciskali mi kit. Ale na odwyku dostawałam jakieś witamionowe eliksiry – nic szkodliwego, tylko żeby wzmocnić mój organizm…

 _A raczej twoją pamięć,_ pomyślała Mary i spojrzała na swoje paznokcie.

— I kiedy tak długo zachowywałam trzeźwość umysłu i żyłam w tym zakręconym chaosie… zaczęłam sobie _przypominać…_ rzeczy.

— O czym ty mówisz? – spytała spokojnie, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, o co chodzi May.

Słyszała bowiem o tej specyficznej dolegliwości nawróconych narkomanów, alkoholików czy czarodziejów z nieprawidłowo zmodyfikowaną pamięcią – w przypadku dłuższego braku kontaktu z używką czy z magią, zaczynają do nich powracać sceny, wcześniej wyparte przez świadomość z pamięci. Traumatyczne przeżycia, wstrząsające widoki i wszystko inne, co z jakiś przyczyn zostało odrzucone przez umysły pokrzywdzonych, w momencie zupełnego psychicznego zrównoważenia i ładu, wewnętrznego spokoju i pełnej równowagi… mogą zacząć powracać… i przerażać.

— Musiało ci się coś przyśnić – rzuciła, ale May pokręciła głową energicznie. Zaczęły lecieć jej łzy.

— Moja terapeutka mówiła, że padły mi nerwy – powiedziała z depseracją. – Że na skutek jakiegoś straszliwego szoku dostałam schizofrenii. Że wyparłam… rzeczywistość. Że przestałam wierzyć w fakty i wolałam żyć urojeniami, jakie dostarczała mi Demencja. Wciąż niewiele pamiętam ze swojej przeszłości… to trochę tak, jak u Hestii. Są rzeczy, które po prostu wiem, ale nie wiem skąd, i są urywki czegoś… które nie mogę nigdzie dopasować. Jakbym miała wycięty fragment mózgu. Ale z dnia na dzień widzę kolejne rzeczy, które... są straszne.

— May…

— Nie przerywaj mi! – pisnęła, zanosząc się szlochem. – Bo nie dam rady… bo nie dam rady już tego powiedzieć.

Mary umilkła, modląc się, żeby Mary nie zrzuciła na niej zbyt wielkiego ciężaru.

— M...myślę – wydukała May. - Myślę, że kogoś zabiłam. Myślę, że zabiłam Deana Walkera.

* * *

1 **Natychmiastowa karma** – w buddyzmie jest to niezwykle rzadki rodzaj karmy (losu, który nas dotyka, w zależności od naszego postępowania – za złe uczynki kara nas zła karma, zsyłając nieszczęścia, za dobre postępowanie dobra karma nas nagradza), który odzywa się natychmiast po dokonaniu jakiegoś uczynku, podczas gdy zwykle karma odroczona jest w czasie.


	12. (27) Huncwockie Gody

**27\. Huncwockie Gody**

 **[miłość w czasach… wywiadówki?]  
**

„ _Żyli w dwóch odmiennych światach, ale podczas gdy on chwytał się rozpaczliwie wszystkich możliwych sposobów, aby zmniejszyć dzielący ich dystans, ona nie zrobiła niczego, co nie prowadziłoby w kierunku wprost przeciwnym. Upłynęło wiele czasu, zanim odważył się pomyśleć, iż owa obojętność nie była niczym innym jak pancerzem przed strachem."_

 _-_ Gabriel García Márquez, _Miłość w czasach zarazy_

* * *

 **1.**

 **Noc z czwartku na piątek.**

 **G** dyby nie szereg dość niefortunnych okoliczności – takich jak potencjalne odurzenie Amortencją, mało entuzjastyczna, lakoniczna notka oraz utrzymujące się od dłuższego czasu uprzedzenie, rozczarowanie i krępacja względem jej autora – Dorcas byłaby o wiele bardziej podekscytowana perspektywą nocnego spotkania z profesorem Argentem. Nie miała zamiaru lekceważyć jego zaproszenia, nieważne, jak nieuprzejme i oszczędne było – nie pozostawało jednak tajemnicą, że wolałaby w tym momencie spać sobie w męskim dormitorium numer sześć i wdychać zapach Syriusza. Bardziej z racji dobrego wychowania niż faktycznego zaciekawienia, co ma jej do przekazania młody auror, Dorcas wyczołgała się z łóżka w środku nocy, nałożyła uszytą niedawno podomkę i wymknęła się z dormitorium żeńskiego numer cztery.

O drugiej nad ranem ziąb w zamku robił się nie do wytrzymania – jakby tego było mało, co chwila jakiś poltergeist-żartowniś otwierał na oścież okiennice, wpuszczając na Dorcas mnóstwo śniegu i podmuchy zamrażającego jej wnętrzności wiatru. Modliła się, żeby nie zostać nakrytą i ubolewała, że nie mogła powiedzieć nikomu – _powiedzieć Syriuszowi –_ o tej wycieczce. Czułaby się o wiele pewniej, gdyby ktoś o wiele bardziej zmyślniejszy w czarach rzucił jakieś zaklęcie niewidzialności czy chociaż przetransmutował jej podomkę w gruby sweter.

Zbiegła z jeszcze kilku schodów i przecięła jeszcze kilka korytarzy, zanim trafiła pod drzwi gabinetu Liama, czując dziwny, gryzący niepokój. Przez chwilę wahała się, czy zapukać czy nie.

— Wejdź! – krzyknął Argent, zanim zdołała zebrać się w sobie i uderzyć pięścią o drzwi.

 _Jednak nie taki kiepski z niego Auror._

Otworzyła drzwi do skąpo oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Rozejrzała się wokół – dużo się tutaj zmieniło od jej ostatniej wizyty, to jest we wrześniu. Po pierwsze, Liam przeniósł się z górnych partii zamku na pierwsze piętro, naprzeciwko klasy transmutacji, wymieniając się gabinetami z profesor McGonagall. Dla profesorki zamiana na pewno okazała się bardzo korzystna, bo mogła łatwiej kontrolować zachowanie swoich wychowanków, ale dla Dorcas oznaczało to bardzo długą i niebezpieczną drogę powrotną – wiedziała bowiem nawet ze swojego skąpego doświadczenia, że wymknąć się jest łatwo, ale powrócić – o wiele kłopotliwej. Po drugie – zrobiło się tutaj o wiele bardziej przytulnie niż w przeszłości, zupełnie jakby jakaś kobieca dłoń postanowiła okiełznać bałagan Liama i nieco ocieplić warunki, w których sypiał. Po trzecie i najważniejsze – profesor Argent nie mieszkał już w swoim gabinecie sam.

— Diana? – syknęła Dorcas, czując się dosłownie jakby ktoś kopnął ją bardzo mocno w brzuch. Siostra Emmeliny odwróciła się w jej kierunku, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zrobiła typową dla siebie wszechwiedzącą minę.

— _Cassie_ – powiedziała przesadnie entuzjastycznie. Dorcas wzdrygnęła się. Nie słyszała tego zdrobnienia od tak dawna… nazywali ją tak tylko ci _naprawdę_ starzy znajomi. – Spóźniłaś się siedem minut.

Atmosfera z napiętej, tajemniczej i podniosłej momentalnie rozrzedziła się i stała się nie tyle co sielska i beztroska, a przede wszystkim sentymentalna. To zabawne, że niektórzy ludzie bez względu na okoliczności, przeżycia i zakręty, pozostają tacy sami – po Dianie, której właściwie to Dorcas nigdy nie lubiła, można by spodziewać się dużych zmian w charakterze… w końcu jej młodsza siostra nie poradziła sobie z rodzinnymi skandalami i popadła w bulimię i wieczną chandrę. Od Diany tak samo jak w szkole, dalej emanowała przesadna pewność siebie, chłodna inteligencja i umiłowanie do rozstawiania ludzi.

Liam uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Moja siostra strasznie na ciebie narzekała – kontynuowała Di, opierając się o okiennicę. – Czyżbyś dalej zabawiała się w odbijanie chłopaków?

Zanim Dorcas zdołała cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, Diana kontynuowała tyradę przywitalną:

— U was to chyba rodzinne, co? Miałaś jakiekolwiek wieści od naszej wszechwiedzącej Miss World, panienki Berty?

 _Diana pytała się o Bertę_. O jej ukochaną kuzynkę Bertę! Ludzie _nie mają_ sumienia.

Kilka lat temu, kiedy rocznik pięćdziesiąty siódmy okupował jeszcze tę szkołę, a Dorcas nie mogła znaleźć wspólnego języka ze swoimi współlokatorkami, całe dnie szwendała się gdzieś z Bertą i jej przyjaciółeczkami – Dianą i Alicją. Pomimo chyba najmniejszych walorów zewnętrznych z tej trójcy, Bertę odznaczał typowy dla Meadowesów (i spowinowaconych) urok osobisty, dlatego udało jej się uwieźć i ukochanego Alicji, Amosa Digorry'ego, i byłego chłopaka Di, Liama. Alicja i Diana obraziły się na Bertę i dały jej paskudną nauczkę, przez co drogi całej trójki się rozeszły, a _Cassie_ całym sercem stanęła po rodzinnej stronie panienki Jorkins. Czyżby Diana zaczynała żałować, że pozwoliła jakiemuś profesorkowi Argentowi zepsuć wieloletnią przyjaźń?

Dorcas skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, oświadczyła uroczyście:

— Widzę, ze dalej jesteś tak samo apodyktyczna i przemądrzała jak dawniej.

Diana uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie.

— Wszyscy mnie taką kochają. Ale sam powiedz, Liam – zwróciła się gwałtownie do profesora Argenta – czy zachowanie Berty nie jest dziecinne? Ja i Allie próbujemy skontaktować się z nią od wieków, a ona zachowuje się jak egipska księżniczka i…

— Porozmawiamy o tym później, Di – uciął flegmatycznie Argent. – Nie możemy przetrzymywać Dorcas tak długo poza łóżkiem.

— Powiedział facet, który uparł się, żeby ją wtajemniczyć w środku nocy – prychnęła w odpowiedzi, a Dorcas po raz pierwszy od zawsze musiała przyznać jej rację. Od całego nieporozumienia z Calliope w zeszłym semestrze i wielu krępujących sytuacjach na _zajęciach psychologicznych,_ Liam uplasował w jej hierarchii sympatyczności nawet poniżej Di.

— Usiądź, Dorcas – polecił Argent i wyczarował wygodny fotel. Dziewczyna zajęła swoje miejsce bez marudzenia. – Ja i Diana…

Siostra Emmeliny odchrząknęła i wysłała Liamowi bardzo nieprzyjemną minę. Dorcas poczuła, że się czerwieni.

— W porządku – tylko _ja,_ bo to właściwie ja nalegałem… chcielibyśmy, żebyś…

— …dołączyła do naszej Wesołej Kompanii.

Dorcas zmarszczyła brwi nie tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie słyszała o Robin Hoodzie.

— _Waszej_ …?

— Diana próbuje powiedzieć, że chcielibyśmy wtajemniczyć cię w ostatnie wydarzenia, bo mają one dużo wspólnego...

— Właściwie to Diana wolałaby, żeby niektóre rzeczy nigdy nie wychodziły poza ten gabinet – przerwała mu i spojrzała podejrzliwie na Dorcas, jakby wątpiła, że ta potrafi zachować tajemnicę. – Ale moja nowa misja ma faktycznie dużo wspólnego z twoją siostrą, Calliope, i nasza współpraca mogłaby znacznie ułatwić moją sprawę.

 _Dużo wspólnego z twoją siostrą, Calliope._

Calliope… Calliope…

 _Jak Daina w ogóle śmie!,_ pomyślała ze złością. _Najpierw czepia się Berty, a teraz schodzi na temat…_

Za kogo ta dziewucha się w ogóle uważała? Za jakąś wielką, detektywistyczną osobistość? Myślała, że może przyjeżdżać sobie do Hogwartu, kiedy najdzie ją na to ochota, i rozdrapywać rany Dorcas, wtrącać swój nos w sprawy, które nigdy jej nie dotyczyły i lepiej, żeby tak zostało? _Cassie_ raz już powierzyła swój sekret, swój ból i swoje nadzieje niewłaściwej osobie – _Liamowi_ – i w rezultacie poczuła się znacznie gorzej i musiała przejść przez cały ten koszmar na nowo, a nie dowiedziała się kompletnie niczego nowego. _Liamowi!_ O ile bardziej wówczas przepadała za Argentem i o ile więcej mu ufała, niż kiedykolwiek mogłaby poczuć względem siostry nieszczęsnej Emmeliny i pierwszej Pięknoścu w tej szkole, założycielki całej parszywej gromadki.

Musiała zadbać o pamięć Calliope, o jej wizerunek i chronić ją przed staniem się zwykłą, ciekawą, kryminalną zagadką!

— Nie rozumiem – pokręciła głową i spojrzała z wściekłością na Liama. — Ostatnio _twój szef_ kazał ci zaprzestać całego małego śledztwa. Co się zmieniło?

Diana i Liam wymienili ostrożne spojrzenia. Dorcas zmarszczyła brwi. Miała uwierzyć, że Seth Potter mógł komenderować pełnoprawnym Aurorem, a nie miał wpływu na poczynania zwykłej uczennicy?

— Upadł rząd – powiedział Liam sielankowym tonem. – A dokładniej mówiąc, upadł Wizengamot z powodu małego… korupcyjnego wycieku. Gazety póki co milczą, ale już za kilka dni wybuchnie wielki skandal. Połowa członków Wizengamotu i pracowników magicznego sądownictwa już wyleciała, do władzy doszli nowi ludzie i teraz wszystkie sprawy kryminalne z ostatnich lat są rozkopywane na nowo.

— Nick McDonald wyleciał, a zastąpił go taki stary zgred, Barty Crouch – dopowiedziała Diana. – Teraz wszystkie rozpuszczone dzieciaki w Wielkiej Brytanii zapewne rozpaczają, bo skończyła się taryfa ulgowa.

Dorcas wyglądała, jakby zakrztusiła się ciężkim, wilgotnym powietrzem gabinetu.

— Zwolnili ojca Mary? – wydukała półprzytomnie. – _Dlaczego_?

Chociaż zadała to pytanie raczej w charakterze retorycznym, bo doskonale zrozumiała aluzję do „wycieku korupcyjnego", to jednak Diana odpowiedziała jej zdaniem z tym samym wydźwiękiem:

— A uważasz, że dobrze wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków?

Oprócz kilku afer łapówkowych i skandali dotyczących nadużycia swojej władzy i rażącego ułaskawiania członków własnej rodziny, Dorcas uważała, że pan McDonald jest całkiem niezłym szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa (jak na ojca Mary, był aż niesłychanie łaskawy). To prawda, sprawę zabójstwa Calliope zamiótł pod dywan, tak samo jak sprawę sprzedaży narkotyków przez jego syna Kenny'ego, ale przecież stary, poczciwy Nick tyle razy uratował im wszystkim skórę – a raczej zrobił to dla Jamesa, swojej córki _i Syriusza,_ a dobroduszność względem niego objęła również i Dorcas.

Chociaż… jakby spojrzała na jego kadencję okiem zwykłego czarodzieja, a nie dziewczyny bedboja z arystokratycznej rodziny…

— Był skorumpowany jak całe ministerstwo – zauważyła celnie, dumna, że udało jej się zabłysnąć słowem „skorumpowany" – ale…

— …ale puszczał płazem wszystkie przewinienia bogatych dzieciaków, bo łatwo było mu dać w łapę – dokończyła Di. – I wiesz co, Cassie? Ludzi zaczęło to w końcu wkurzać. Dużo rodzin czuje się teraz niesprawiedliwie, po tym jak Minchum powypuszczał bogatych przestępców z Azkabanu i postanowili wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, grzebiąc w przeszłości McDonaldów.

A więc nie chodziło o zwykłą aferę korupcyjną, tylko o poważniejszy szantaż… To brzmiało już bardziej prawdopodobnie i było chyba jedyną bronią, jaką można skierować przeciwko jakiemuś McDonaldowi.

— Jesteś tutaj na zlecenie Croucha? – zmrużyła oczy. Jeśli nowy szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa na wstępie tak wyróżnił Dianę, to jasne, że nie będzie lepszy od pana McDonalda w najmniejszym stopniu. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią protekcjonalnie i popukała się w czoło.

— Zgłupiałaś? Myślisz, że zatrudniłby mnie, a nie szefa korporacji kryminologicznej, czyli pana Pottera?

Dorcas wzruszyła ramionami. Jej od początku to wydawało się podejrzane.

— Jestem tutaj, bo zostałam wynajęta przez osobę spoza Biura Aurorów, która nie życzy sobie, żebym rozpowiadała wszędzie jej dane osobowe.

Czy to mogło zabrzmieć bardziej nieprzyjemnie, lekceważąco i dianowato? Dlaczego bawiła się w takie niedomówienia, skoro i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że na veritaserum powiedziałaby: _Nie ufam ci, Cassie, dlatego mam zamiar denerwować cię przez całą dzisiejszą noc?_

— Teraz, kiedy nareszcie minister złożył wotum nieufności przeciwko Wizengamotowi i poleciały głowy, rody czarodziejskie wierzą, że czas na zadośćuczynienie ich krzywdy – wtrącił się Liam, chcąc sprowadzić temat na właściwe tory. – Rzecz jasna, ciężko o nieskorumpowany sąd podczas wojny - która robi się coraz bardziej polityczna – ale na pewno zmieni się bardzo dużo… Crouch nie będzie taki pobłażliwy jak Nick McDonald i nie będzie miał oporów przed wtrąceniem do Azkabanu żadnego Blacka, Rowle'a czy Rosiera. Nie będzie na nim robiła wrażenia czystość krwi czy ciężkość podrzuconej pod nogi sakiewki ze złotem.

— Och, a więc jakaś anonimowa osoba chce zadośćuczynienia za śmierć Calliope? I ja nie mogę poznać tej…

Liam wysłał jej błagalne spojrzenie.

— Wszystko i tak wyjdzie w praniu – podsumowała Di, zmierzając mu na ratunek. – A ja nie przyjechałam tutaj, żeby się z tobą wykłócać, ale żeby zbadać sprawę Calliope na nowo… za kilka dni rozpocznie się pierwsza rozprawa Barty'ego Croucha przeciwko Isaakowi Monroe, a zdaniem grupki Aurorów jest on wysoce prawdopodobnym podejrzanym jako zabójca Calliope. Znasz go?

Dorcas pokręciła głową. Gdyby Diana była bardziej w porządku, powiedziałaby, że jej jedynym podejrzanym jest Jesse van Weert.

— Nazwisko Monroe brzmi znajomo – przyznała po chwili. – Ale na pewno nie rozmawiałam z nim podczas kotylionu.

Diana kiwnęła głową, jakby nie spodziewała się usłyszeć od niej nic innego.

— Szczerze mówiąc, to ja też go nie podejrzewam – Zabrzmiało to niemalże, jak podlizywanie się. – Mimo to, musisz przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej z tamtej nocy, bo mamy mało czasu na znalezienie jakiś rzetelnych dowodów. Ostatnio śledztwo zostało zablokowane przez wice-szefa Pottera, a że ostatnio często nawiedza on Hogwart, musimy zachować szczególną ostrożność… Całe szczęście, że w przeciwieństwie do Liama – co mogę powiedzieć nieskromnie – mój własny profesor kryminologii nigdy nie potrafił przejrzeć mojego analitycznego umysłu.

* * *

 **2.**

 **Noc z piątku na sobotę**

 **B** urza trwała w najlepsze. Lily przerwała na chwilę swoją opowieść i odpłynęła, wpatrując się w ogień tańcujący w kominku, podczas gdy jej twarz to rozjaśniała się w blasku błyskawicy, to gasła w bezmiernym, czarnym mroku drewnianej chatki. Rottweiler Hagrida, Prince, rozłożył się na zaplamionym, frędzlastym dywaniku, tuż obok ogromnych, obłoconych buciorów swojego pana. Gladius zamiauczał z niesmakiem i wskoczył z kolan Lily na stół.

— Co się działo, po tym jak Belle Potter wpadła? – przerwał milczenie Hagrid i rzucił Prince'owi dużą, lekko przypaloną kiełbasę. Zerknął niepewnie w kierunku kota, ale bystre i nieprzychylne spojrzenie Gladiusa natychmiast przywołało go do porządku.

Lily uniosła bladą twarz ze smugami rozmazanego makijażu akurat w chwili, gdy kolejny piorun przeciął niebo.

— Nic takiego – powiedziała pusto. – To był po prostu znak.

Hagrid podrapał się niemrawo za brodą.

— Hmmm…

— Jeśli spotkam panią Potter kiedyś w magicznym świecie, to w życiu nie spojrzę jej w oczy – pokręciła głową. – Była dla mnie taka miła… zupełnie jakby wiedziała, co zrobiłam, i chciała mnie w ten sposób ukarać… zupełnie jakby… — wzięła głęboki oddech — ktoś ją tam nasłał specjalnie.

* * *

 **Około szesnastu godzin wcześniej**

 **L** ily myślała, że zaraz zapadnie się pod ziemię. Wpatrywała się tępo w chłopięcy uśmiech Setha Pottera, kiedy pomachał do niej niczym królowa Elżbieta i w dobrym humorze opuścił dormitorium. O mało nie popłakała się na widok miny jego zniesmaczonej i zdezorientowanej żony, udającej, że wcale nie zrobiło się właśnie… _bardzo krępująco._ W końcu, w nagłym przypływie masochizmu, przeniosła wzrok na Jamesa i zdała sobie sprawę, z tego, że oto nadeszła kara z niebios.

Że też los musiał wszystko jej do tego stopnia utrudniać! Jakby już wystarczająco nie skompromitowała się poprzez podpisanie tego infantylnego _cyrografu_. Cyrografu _,_ któryobligował ją do zmuszenia Jamesa, by złożył pocałunek na ustach SAMEGO DIABŁA – a w zamian ten diabeł poddałby jej ciało takiej metamorfozie, jakiej dokonują zwykle kobiety po trudnych, mnogich ciążach. _To było DOŚĆ kompromitujące, słodki Merlinie!_ Na tym etapie jej nauczka powinna się zakończyć.

Zniosła to jednak – przeżyła _podobny dyshonor_ , a nawet dała radę udźwignąć większą ujmę, a przynajmniej do niej _podejść_. Już prawie zrobiła coś _o wiele bardziej_ kompromitującego – już prawie przyznała się do podpisania cyrografu przed Jamesem i błagała go o wybaczenie! Była _już tego bliska!_ Pomyśleć, ile miała w sobie silnej woli!

To, co zgotował jej los, to SZCZYT WSZYSTKIEGO. Było to tak wielkie uniżenie, że bez wątpienia skutkowałoby śmiercią ze WSTYDU. Jakim sposobem mogłaby przyznać się do wszystkich tych okropieństw, świadczących o niej tylko _najgorzej_ , przy JEGO RODZICACH, sekundę PO TYM, jak nakryli ją i swojego syna na OBŚCISKIWANIU SIĘ PRZY JEGO ŁÓŻKU.

 _To znowu karma,_ pomyślała. _Natychmiastowa karma mnie dopadła._

Lily nie odrywała od niego spojrzenia, wstrząśnięta własną niedolą, aż sam Potter nie otrząsnął się z szoku i pozwolił swojej twarzy wyrazić jakąś inną emocję. Teraz wyglądał na przynajmniej tak zawstydzonego jak ona – chociaż nie miał _w ogóle_ żadnych powodów do czucia _wstydu._ Spojrzał niemrawo na swoją rodzicielkę, wypuścił Lily z objęć i podrapał się po głowie.

— _Mamo_! _–_ wyrzucił z siebie. – Przecież wyjechałaś wczoraj.

Lily padła na łóżko. Wiedziała, że James chciał dobrze i w stanie podobnego szoku ciężko oczekiwać od niego inteligentniejszych uwag, ale jeśli dalej będzie pogarszał tę sytuację, to ktoś tutaj chyba zemdleje. Oczami wyobraźni widziała już, że robi się czerwona jak wielka truskawka z rudą szypułką, a zaraz potem blednie i ześlizguje się ze skutkiem śmiertelnym z pościeli.

— Naprawdę nie chcę wam przeszkadzać… - odchrząknęła Belle, odwracając głowę w kierunku drzwi. Rozważała chyba, czy nie powinna wyjść, tak jak jej mąż. – Ale rozmawiałam z dyrektorem i chciałabym pomówić teraz z…

— _Oczywiście!_ – jęknęła Lily, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Chce pani porozmawiać z Jamesem… _rozumiem._ JA…. Już będę lecieć…

— Poczekaj jeszcze chwilkę, _księżniczko_ – poprosiła ją Belle, uśmiechając się jak prawdziwa mama. James zachichotał, widząc minę Lily na to zdrobnienie. – Od kiedy jesteście razem? Gdy widziałyśmy się w grudniu, u Hestii, to raczej nic tego nie zwiastowało…

— Ymmm… to właściwie…

— To świeża sprawa, mamo – James objął w talii, a ona przymknęła oczy, nie mogąc znieść uczucia błogości towarzyszącego najmniejszemu nawet dotykowi tego chłopaka. – Lepiej nam bez plakietek.

Oto i nadszedł kolejny cios – wystarczyło kilka niewinnych słów. James nie chciał żadnych plakietek! Prosił matkę, żeby nie mówiła o nich jak o parze, bo to _świeża sprawa!_ To było do niego tak szalenie niepodobne, jak do Lily przejmowanie się swoim wyglądem i handel ludźmi. Przynajmniej został jej jeszcze czarny humor.

— Hmm… no dobrze – wzruszyła ramionami, lustrując Lily ciekawym wzrokiem. – Przepraszam, że przeze mnie musisz wychodzić, ale mam zamiar zaraz opieprzyć Jamesa, a wolę, żebyś przez to nie myślała o mnie źle.

W normalnych okolicznościach szalenie rozbawiłaby ją podobna bezpośredniość, ale odczuwała tak wielkie zmęczenie i załamanie, że udało jej się wydusić z siebie jedynie sztuczny, fałszywy chichot. Wbiła wzrok w podłogę i leniwie ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Już prawie zniknęła za framugą, kiedy poczuła rękę pani Belle na swoim ramieniu. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i z przerażeniem spojrzała jej w oczy. Wyimaginowane, lodowate ostrze momentalnie wbiło jej się w serce.

Ciepłe, orzechowe spojrzenie Jamesa zwykle sprawiało, że kręciło jej się w głowie, ale ten sam numer w wykonaniu tych samych oczu, ale w repertuarze Belle, emanującej tak silną, gorącą, matczyną energią, odznaczało się o wiele większą siłą, taką, która mogłaby stopić nawet najbardziej zimne serce, przeszyć na wskroś duszę nawet najbardziej pozbawioną sumienia.

Belle patrzała na nią z taką ujmującą radością, otwartością i serdecznością, która wzruszyłaby nawet powściągliwą Lily, ale teraz, kiedy równocześnie stanowiła karę za podpisanie cyrografu, paskudnie ją bolała. Ile by dała, żeby matka Jamesa okazała jej chłodną ignorancję, brak zainteresowania i nie powiedziała ani jednego z następnych, przeuroczych słów:

— Mu potrzebna jest twarda dziewczyna – spojrzała na syna wymownie i poklepała Lily po ramieniu. – Taka, która będzie trzymać _go krótko._ Nadasz się idealnie, Lily. Jesteś jedyną dziewczyną, której rozkazów James _słucha._

Potter parsknął w odpowiedzi, jakby chciał w ten sposób zaprzeczyć podobnym podejrzeniom i dowieść, że jedyną osobą, która ma na niego wpływ, jest on sam. Lily poczuła, jak do jej oczu napływają łzy.

 _Gdyby pani wiedziała, pani Belle… Władzę ma nad nim jedynie Mary McDonald. A jeśli ja kiedykolwiek mogłam z nią konkurować, to właśnie wszystko zepsułam._

— _Taaak_ – potaknęła nieprzytomnie.

Obydwoje Potterowie spojrzeli na nią podejrzliwie, ale Lily nie wdawała się już w żadne kolejne dyskusje – ukradkiem wytarła oczy (i dużo tuszu do rzęs), mruknęła: „przepraszam" i opuściła dormitorium numer sześć. Modliła się, aby sprawy wychowawcze na tyle ich zafrasowały, że jej dziwne zachowanie zostanie puszczone w niepamięć.

Z początku zamierzała ukryć się w swojej sypialni przed całym światem, ale przypomniała sobie, że do jej współmieszkanek należy przecież również i Mary, a jakakolwiek interakcja z tą dziewczyną była w tym momencie wielce niepożądana. Wydmuchała nos w chusteczkę, przez chwilę pozwoliła myślom błąkać się chaotycznie i bez celu, aż w końcu podjęła wstępną decyzję i zdecydowała, że zejdzie na dół wrzucić coś na ząb. Liczyła na to, że odrobinę włoskiego, porannego, cynamonowego _macchiato_ i dwa gofry z owocami skutecznie pozwolą jej scalić ostatnie wydarzenia, wynaleźć na nie magiczne rozwiązanie i odzyskać przy tym własną tożsamość. Jej babcia z Alabamy zawsze mawiała, że kiedy wszystko stawało się beznadziejne, a ona tkwiła w kropce, należy zjeść coś słodkiego, bo cukier to lekarstwo na wszelkie choroby duszy.

Gdy znajdowała się już na drugim piętrze i do Wielkiej Sali brakowało zaledwie kilku kroków, okrutna karma znowu złapała ją w swoje szpony i splotła drogę z osobą chyba jeszcze bardziej intensyfikującą jej klęskę niż Belle Potter.

— Tu jesteś! – ucieszyła się Jessica Beinz, która razem z Mią Bones i Pheobe Stevenson wracała ze śniadania i właśnie wspinała się po schodach z powrotem do Wieży Krukonów. – Szukałam ciebie od..emm… Mia, Pho, mogłabym zostać na chwilę z Lily? – złapała ją za rękę i błysnęła uśmiechem. – Mamy małe, wspólne sekreciki.

Lily starała się wysłać Amelii i Pheobe spojrzenie jak najbardziej _zachęcające_ do pozostania wbrew słowom Jessiki, ale plany te natychmiast spaliły się na panewce. Krukonki wspięły się wyżej po schodach, oddalając w kierunku swojego Pokoju Wspólnego, a ona pozostała sam na sam z diabłem. Czuła jego przeszywające spojrzenie, lustrujące krytycznie każdy, wystylizowany cal jej ciała.

— No, no, no – kiwnęła głową Jessica, chociaż nie mogła powstrzymać sceptycznego marszczenia nosa. – Nie wyglądasz źle, ale nieprawidłowo nałożyłaś tusz i mówiłam ci coś o jaśniejszym cieniu w k…

— _Jessica –_ przerwała jej gwałtownie. – _To_ musi się skończyć.

Krukonka udała, że nie rozumie, co Lily ma na myśli. Pogrzebała w torebce, wyciągnęła z niej kieszonkowe lusterko i tak, jakby miała do czynienia z kimś niezbyt bystrym, wskazała w nim odbicie oka Lily.

— Ten cień nie miał tutaj być – powiedziała powoli. – Pomyliłaś kąciki, mówiłam ci coś o grze…

— Posłuchaj! – wyrwała jej z ręki lusterko i lekko potrząsnęła ją za ramiona. – Pogodziłam się dzisiaj z Jamesem i naprawdę nie widzę potrzeby…

— Chyba nie chcesz się teraz wycofać! – Jessica rozdziawiła usta jak ryba, kołysząc się potrząsana przez Lily. – To absolutnie wykluczone!

— Nie, Jessica, absolutnie wykluczony jest mój udział w tej _farsie_! Wykorzystałaś to, że byłam wściekła na Jamesa, a moja samoocena też nie miała się najlepiej… _do własnych celów!_ Nie myśl, że tak łatwo można mną manipulować, bo…

— Do własnych celów? – zakrztusiła się albo własną śliną, albo niezwykle wilgotnym w tym miesiącu powietrzem. – Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że James będzie robić problemy o jakiś głupi pocałunek?

— Nawet jeśli nie… – Nie dała się wybić z rytmu. – Nawet jeśli nie, to na pewno nie będzie zachwycony, kiedy usłyszy o tym, jak tuliłam się do Doriana i szeptałam słodkie słówka, podczas gdy on wysłuchiwał tyrady swojej matki!

Tego Lily była pewna na sto procent. Mógł wybaczyć jej ten głupi cyrograf, tę pokrętną umowę, której główną stawką był on sam. Mógł wybaczyć brak zaufania i sięganie takiego dna, jak jakieś pakty z drużyną Piękności. Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że kiedy w grę wejdzie Dorian, jego wspaniałomyślność się skończy.

Chociaż Lily posiadała kilka swoich złotych zasad, a wśród nich znajdowała się bezwzględne obietnica dana samej sobie, że nigdy nie przebaczy nikomu zdrady, wydawało jej się, że James byłby skory do puszczenia jej w niepamięć, gdyby chodziło o każdego innego chłopaka w Hogwarcie. Kiedy pan Chamberlain wchodził pomiędzy nich, wszystkie reguły przestawały obowiązywać, a James stawał się na tyle irracjonalny i bezwzględny, że natychmiastowo zakończyłby jakikolwiek związek z Evansówną.

Ta świadomość zarazem trzymała ją w ryzach, jak i stanowiła rodzaj natrętnej myśli, prześladującej jej przez całe ostatnie kilka dni – dziewczyna _umierała_ z ciekawości, jaka przyczyna stałą za tak głęboką i szaloną wzgardą, za tak gorącą nienawiścią. I przede wszystkim – pragnęła dowiedzieć się z całego serca, jakim cudem wróg tak wielki jak Dorian, mógł dysponować informacjami o Jamesie, których on nie chciał powierzyć nawet swojej ukochanej.

— Nie możesz się teraz wycofać! – uparła się Jessica. Wargi pobielały jej z gniewu, a oczy zamgliła czerwona, gniewna pustka. – Tu nie chodzi tylko o ciebie, idiotko! Chamberlain ma jakiś haczyk na Mary McDonald, a uwierz mi, że kto jak kto, ale ja mam już dosyć jej chorej dyktatury w Pięknościach i nie uśmiecha mi się być jej popychadłem do końca Hogwartu.

— Przykro mi! Nawet pomińmy to, że się rozmyśliłam – nie sądzę, żeby Dorian powiedział mi cokolwiek, skoro jesteśmy _skłóceni_. Gdyby chciał – i mógł – powiedziałby mi o jakiś tajemnicach Mary i Jamesa już dawno, kiedy się między nami układało. Zrobiłby to, bo zależało mu tak samo jak teraz Jamesowi, żebym miała o nich jak najgorsze zdanie.

— Mylisz się! Wpływy Mary słabną z dnia na dzień, bo wszyscy przestali ją już poważać. Jeśli wcześniej coś go powstrzymywało, to teraz nie będzie miał żadnych oporów, żeby powiedzieć ci wszystko, co o niej wie – Jessica spojrzała na nią niemal błagalnie. – Nie tylko ty będziesz miała z tego korzyści.

— Skoro tak uważasz, to sama idź do Doriana z veritaserum – wywróciła oczami. – Nie jestem ci do niczego potrzebna.

Oczy Krukonki rozbłysły niebezpiecznie.

— Nie uda mi się załatwić veritaserum, ale… mogę zmusić go do mówienia. O ile, rzecz jasna, potem do niego pójdziesz. Skoro mówisz, że Jamesa zdenerwują flirty z Dorianem, to ja oszczędzę ci tego całego ambarasu – machnęła ręką z uśmiechem godnym rozrzutnej pani Mikołajowej. – Przekonam go, żeby powiedział ci o wszystkim.

— Nie jestem ci już potrzebna! – powtórzyła, acz z lekkim wahaniem. Taka opcja bardzo by jej odpowiadała, bo i poczułaby się bardziej przebiegła i bystra, i nie musiała płaszczyć się przed tym nieszczęsnym plotkarzem, i mogłaby ugłaskać Jamesa, równocześnie dowiadując się prawdy. – Dorian powie ci wszystko, a ty będziesz mogła obalić Mary i przejąć władzę nad światem brokatu i samoopalacza – syknęła. Poprawiła swoją opaskę we włosach i torbę na ramieniu, i już miała zlecieć po schodach w dół, gdy Jessica – nadal z błyskiem oku, ale już z bardziej gniewną mimiką – ponownie ją zatrzymała.

— Pójdziesz do Doriana i załatwisz mi pocałunek Jamesa, bo tak jest w cyrografie. Obawiam się, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak działają magiczne umowy i jak wszyscy będziemy mieli przechlapane, jeśli zignorujemy swoje war…

— Nie zaprzedałam ci duszy, więc przestań w ogóle nazywać tę szmirę cyrografem. I jeśli myślisz, że możesz mnie szantażować..

— TU NIE CHODZI O SZANTAŻ! – wybuchnęła. Kilka obrazów wiszących na sąsiedniej ścianie zwróciło wzrok w ich kierunku. – Magia _zawsze_ ma swoją cenę, Lily! Dotrzymałam swoich warunków umowy, więc ty musisz dotrzymać swoich. Jeśli zignorujesz cyrograf to uwierz mi, będziesz miała o wiele większe problemy niż jakieś pogróżki ode mnie czy Larissy. _Ja_ będę miała ogromne kłopoty, bo napisałam tę umowę. W cyrografie wyszczególnione jest dokładnie, co się stanie, jeżeli…

— Zejdź mi z drogi – ucięła krótko. Czuła, jak miękną jej nogi, a do oczu napływają kolejne zastępy gorących łez. Obawiała się, że słowa Jessiki nie były ani trochę wyolbrzymione.

Słyszała o magii umów, o magii słowa i przysiąg – chociaż nigdy nie nauczano jej w Hogwarcie. Chociaż praktykowano ją często i chętnie, wręcz nadużywano jej potęgi do wykorzystywania czarodziejów, delikatnie przenikała się ona z czarną magią, bowiem niczym pasożyt ciasno wpajała się w swoje ofiary, kontrolowała ich działania i w razie próby oszustwa i niespłacenia swoich zobowiązań – mściła się okrutnie.

Lily obawiała się, że wszystkie jej dotychczasowe niepowodzenia, o które obarczała złą karmę, są niczym w porównaniu z piekłem, jakie może spotkać ją za złamanie umowy.

Jessica spojrzała na nią niepewnie, ale zgodnie z jej życzeniem osunęła się na bok i utorowała przejście w dół, po stopniach. Evansówna stała jak sparaliżowana. Po raz pierwszy od przebudzenia obawiała się czegoś, co nie wiązało się z przebaczeniem Jamesa.

— Przekonasz Doriana? – Mogła przysiąc, że nie chciała wypowiedzieć tych słów, a jedynie usłyszała swój głos w powietrzu. – W jaki sposób?

— Przypomnę ci, że chodziłam z Hayesem, który jest jego współlokatorem i nie jest mi zupełnie obcy. Wiem, jak go przekonać. Poza tym, dom Ravenclawu nie jest wcale większy od Gryffindoru i zaręczam cię, że wszyscy dobrze się znamy.

Lily przeciągnęła otwartą dłoń po twarzy, ale potaknęła niemalże z wdzięcznością.

— Dam ci znać, czy się udało – powiedziała jeszcze Krukonka i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Evans. – Jakoś to będzie, Evans. Popraw tylko cienie na powiekach, i wszystko się ułoży.

* * *

 **3.**

 **Piątek.**

 **B** elle Potter miała w zanadrzu kilka autorskich, wychowawczych metod, które łączyły w sobie zarówno wybitną sztukę łagodnej, ciepłej i skutecznej perswazji, wyprowadzenie przeciwnika w kozi róg, podkreślenie własnego autorytetu, a przede wszystkim – odrobinę przyjemności dla samej siebie, bowiem uroczyste rozmowy, z których Belle zasłynęła, zawsze odznaczały się miłą, rodzinną otoczką, będącej dla niej prawdziwym życiowym paliwem.

Belle za każdym razem, kiedy szykowała się do wychowawczej debaty, dbała o coś do zjedzenia i wypicia. Dobrze wiedziała, że na jej męża najlepiej działały naleśniki z czekoladą, na teściową – czarny pudding, a na May – racuchy. Najpierw serwowała im ulubione danie i lała dużo gorącej czekolady (na Jamesa wybitnie działało piwo), a potem nie miała najmniejszych trudności we wpojeniu im swoich racji i wygraniu dydaktycznej potyczki. W rezultacie wszystkie takie rozmowy kończyły się dla niej satysfakcją z kolejnego matczynego lub małżeńskiego sukcesu, ale też napełnionym do syta brzuchem.

Kiedy tylko Lily wyszła z dormitorium (w naprawdę zdumiewającym pośpiechu, jakby ją diabeł gonił), kobieta wyciągnęła z torebki starannie zapakowane, popisowe ciasto własnej roboty, które James wprost _wielbił._ Był to miodownik przekładany orzechami, dość czasochłonny do przygotowania, ale chyba najbardziej skuteczny w działaniu – tak się składało, że ze swoim jedynym synem Belle musiała odbywać wychowawcze rozmowy najczęściej i zwykle – oczywiście dzięki temu wypiekowi! – je wygrywała.

 _Muszę koniecznie podesłać do Lily ten przepis,_ pomyślała wesoło. _Jeden kawałek, a James już je z ręki._

— Mayie się pogorszyło, że jeszcze tu siedzisz? – zapytał dość grubiańsko na samym początku, zanim kawałek ciasta nie wylądował przed nim na talerzyku.

Belle uśmiechnęła się do niego odrobinę złośliwie.

— Cała czwórka moich podopiecznych nawaliła, nie tylko Mayie – powiedziała poważnie. – Jest jeszcze Hestia… i Syriusz… Ale ty oberwiesz za nich wszystkich, bo cię urodziłam.

Ta pokrętna logika wcale nie zaskoczyła Jamesa, który jedynie wywrócił oczami i upchawszy do ust spory kawałek ciasta, przygotował się za pokutowanie za wszystkich. Wydłubał z talerzyka resztki polewy i spytał niewinnie:

— Co zrobiła Mayie?

— Zatruła się miksturą powodującą chaos w głowie. Wypiła cztery fiolki.

— Ach. Jak ona… _mogła?_

Jakkolwiek sceptyczność i rozluźnienie Jamesa nie zwiastowało pomyślnego obrotu tej rozmowy, Belle wyczuła go już na tyle, że wiedziała, co będzie dalej. Jej syn zwykle najpierw dawał upust swojej złości, wyśmiewał wszystko i zaprzeczał, a potem dopiero, po wyrzuceniu z siebie negatywnych emocji, stawał się bardziej skłonny do refleksji nad własnym zachowaniem.

— May jest teraz pod ścisłą opieką madame Pomfrey. Wyjaśniłam jej, jaka jest sytuacja, że zabraliśmy May wcześniej z odwyku, bo znacznie jej się polepszyło, ale mimo to dalej należy dmuchać na zimne i systematycznie sprawdzać eliksirami, czy nie jest pod wpływem jakiegoś świństwa. Wasza pielęgniarka zadeklarowała się, że regularnie badać będzie i May, i Hestię.

— A więc słyszałaś też o Hestii? – rzekł wymijająco, łyżeczką wydłubując odrobinę z kawałka ciasta swojej matki. Miodownik utknął Belle w gardle.

— Żal mi tej biednej dziewczyny – pokręciła głową, z trudem przełykając niepochrupanego orzecha włoskiego. – Może i nie będzie miała tak trudnej ciąży jak ja… - James uśmiechnął się słodko - …ale jak mam pomyśleć o tym, co ją czeka… lada dzień pojawią się te paskudne objawy, te mdłości, te opuchnięte stopy…

— _Mamo…_

— …i do tego jeszcze egzaminy! – Łyżeczka wypadła jej z ręki. Belle odstawiła pusty talerzyk na stolik nocny swojego syna. – Przecież ona zdaje w tym roku sumy, bo w Beauxbatons cackają się z tymi uczniami przez jeden dodatkowy rok… Naprawdę nie wiem, co współczesna młodzież ma w głowie. Ile wy macie lat, że tak się zabawiacie?

— Ja za dwa miesiące będę pełnoletni – wzruszył ramionami James i nałożył sobie kolejny kawałek ciasta. Belle spiorunowała go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

— Zachowujesz się jak gówniarz, więc to nic nie zmienia.

Pani Potter najwyraźniej dotarła do sedna swojej w1ypowiedzi, bo oczy rozbłysły jej, a ona wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie zupełnie niepowiązane ze sobą rzeczy:

— Ty i Syriusz. _Nigdy nie dorośniecie._ Czy to miało być śmieszne, co zrobiliście temu Ślizgnowi? A Regulusowi?! Ile musi jeszcze być takich _przypadkowych ofiar,_ zanim nareszcie coś do was dotrze? Przecież jeszcze niedawno _obiecywałeś,_ że nie utracisz po raz kolejny kontroli nad samym sobą! Walburga specjalnie się tutaj wybrała ZE SWOIM PRAWNIKIEM, po to narobić rabanu w sprawie _jej_ syna – i mówi tutaj o Regulusie, żebyśmy się dobrze zrozumieli – a to może być dopiero początek, z tego, co słyszałam!

— _Poważnie? –_ James zrobił duże oczy. Jedyne, co do niego dotarło to to, że matka Syriusza (o ile Walburgę Black można nazwać jego matką, po tym jak oboje się przestali nawzajem uznawać) postanowiła opuścić Londyn, przyjechać do Hogwartu i zrobić aferę w sprawie… _urazu_ eliksiralnego Regulusa.

Belle spojrzała na niego ze zmęczeniem.

— Tak – rzekła spokojnym, ale mocnym głosem. – Syriusz jest _pełnoletni_ , a ona za niego nie odpowiada – my właściwie też za niego nie odpowiadamy, przynajmniej w świetle prawa. To nie ona poniesie odpowiedzialność finansową za ten uraz, tylko w całości Syriusz, jeśli oczywiście Walburga zdecyduje się z nim sądzić. Próbowaliśmy ją jakoś ugłaskać – a raczej twój ojciec, ten bawidamek _próbował_ –a ja odwróciłam wzrok. Jest _wściekła._ Złapała Syriusza zaraz po śniadaniu – gdybyś widział jego minę… biedne dziecko…

Przez chwilę matka Jamesa kręciła głową i zatracała się w przykrych myślach i żalu. James jedynie oblizywał nerwowo wargi, mając nadzieję, że ta rozmowa skończy się jak najprędzej, a on będzie mógł odszukać Syriusza i dopytać się szczegółów z jego konfrontacji z tą starą potworą.

Belle odchrząknęła i wróciła z powrotem na ziemię.

— Weź jeszcze ciasta… wszystko i tak spalisz na treningu – zagruchała niczym babcia, a kiedy jej syn spełnił tę prośbę, przywróciła z powrotem srogą minę. – Z tego co wiem, nie brałeś udziału w tym _napadzie_ na Regulusa, ale nie myśl, że daruje ci tak łatwo tego… _Severusa_ – powiedziała z wyraźnym trudem. James już miał podsunąć jej łatwiejszą do zapamiętania ksywkę, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz nie czas na żarty. – _Co żeście mu zrobili?_

Chłopak zawahał się przez chwilę, co zaniepokoiło Belle jeszcze bardziej. Nie miał pojęcia, jak opisać matce całe zajście, przy okazji tuszując kilka znaczących szczegółów - takich jak chociażby fakt, że Remus był wilkołakiem, a on, Remus i Peter nielegalnymi animagami.

— Nic – powiedział wreszcie bezczelnie. – Rzekłbym wręcz, że go uratowaliśmy.

Belle wyglądała na rozczarowaną tą odpowiedzą. Spojrzała z desperacją na ciasto. _Nic_ już nie zostało.

— To nie jest zabawne, James – kontynuowała. – Madame Pomfrey nie ma pojęcia, co zaszło – wie tylko tyle, że to wy go przyprowadziliście do skrzydła, a on jest zupełnie połamany, roztrzęsiony najwyraźniej boi się was na tyle, że nie chce nic powiedzieć!

Nie mógł powstrzymać dość niegrzecznego chichotu.

— Wszystko źle zrozumiałaś – pokręcił głową. – _On się nas boi_ … och, przydałoby się…

— _JAMES!_

Uniósł dłoń, by ją uspokoić.

— Chciałbym choć raz go poważnie nastraszyć, żeby przestał bezustannie za nami łazić, na nas donosić i wszystko spie… _niszczyć._ Po prostu… to było tak, że on wpadł w tarapaty wtedy, kiedy nas śledził, a my… chociaż nie myśl, że z radością – pomogliśmy mu i odesłaliśmy do Pomfrey… _pani Pomfrey._ A siedzi cicho, bo jest mu teraz wstyd. I _słusznie._

— Nie lubisz go, co? – domyśliła się Belle. Wyciągnęła z torebki jeszcze trochę ciasta bezowego (chciała porozmawiać przy nim z Hestią, ale chyba można poświęcić je na szczytniejsze cele) i podała Jamesowi spory kawałek, zamiast go zbesztać. – Tego Severusa?

— Snape to zwykły śmieć – mruknął. – Fanatyk czystej krwi. Czasem żałuje, że pomogliśmy mu tamtej nocy… gdyby zginął, byłoby o jednego Śmierciożercę mniej.

— Czy on nie jest synem Eileen? – zamyśliła się Belle, ignorując dość brutalne słowa swojego syna. – Nazwisko _Snape_ mi się z nią kojarzy.

James wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiem, że jest sąsiadem Lily, a pan Evans ma niezłe koneksje w świecie czarodziejów… tak więc _możliwe._ A co – znasz jego matkę?

Belle zmarszczyła śmiesznie nos, na znak, że nie chce zbytnio o tym rozmawiać.

— Jeśli to faktycznie jej syn, to raczej nie ma w życiu za wesoło – powiedziała tajemniczo. – Wiesz… Eileen była kiedyś moją bliską koleżanką, jeszcze wtedy, kiedy pracowałam jako położna. Obydwie potem kończyłyśmy równocześnie kurs uzdrowicielski… ale ona nigdy go nie dokończyła, bo… po prostu sytuacja życiowa jej na to nie pozwoliła.

— Niebezpieczna ilość moich znajomych jest w jakiś sposób z tobą powiązana – zauważył.

— Wyciągnęłam większość z was świat – wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale akurat z Eileen łączy mnie dość dużo, nie tylko… znajomość po _fachu._ Tak jak ty i Severus, my też byłyśmy razem na jednym roku w Hogwarcie – i ja też byłam w Gryffindorze, a ona w Slytherinie. Strasznie jej zazdrościłam, bo była diabelnie zdolna i zdeterminowana i zawsze przodowała w naszej klasie, ale niestety inteligencja stanowiła wtedy jej jedyny atut. Nikt za nią nie przepadał, no, oprócz Lukrecji Prewett i Walburgi…

— Idealne towarzystwo – przerwał jej sceptycznie James. Belle klepnęła go w ramię – uwielbiała opowiadać własne hogwarckie historie różnej maści, chociaż zwykle nie należały one do pasjonujących. Tym razem jednak sentymentalność i gadatliwość pani Potter mogły okazać się niezwykle pożądane - wspomnienia o Eileen Snape najwyraźniej pochłonęły ją do tego stopnia, że zupełnie zapomniała o celach moralizatorskich, dla których dzisiaj się tutaj kłopotała, o swoich ciastach, monologach i nowatorskich sposobach wychowawczych.

— Ja i Lizzy McDonald czasami jej dokuczałyśmy z powodu jej wyglądu – no ale zgaduję, że wy raczej macie teraz inne powody do docinania. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że należała do piękności, a że do tego była jeszcze straszliwie zakompleksiona, sfrustrowana i strasznie zazdrosna o inne dziewczyny, to stała się dosyć.. _łatwym celem_. Ale wiesz, tego typu osoby znoszą zniewagi jedynie do czasu. Pewnego dnia frustracja po prostu w nich wybucha, a oni upierają się, że… _że pokażą nam wszystkim._ I tak właśnie stało się z Eileen – otworzyła się na ludzi, wzięła za siebie, zmieniła zupełnie swój wizerunek, ale w głębi serca dalej szalała w niej złość, rozczarowanie i nienawiść do siebie samej… i dlatego trafiła na swojej drodze na osoby, które pogłębiły jej samodestrukcyjne skłonności… które jeszcze raz zepchnęły ją do tego miejsca, które zdawało jej się, że dawno już opuściła. Po szkole wiele osób nazywało ją brzydkim kaczątkiem, bo i wyładniała, i wzbudzała prawdziwy zachwyt wśród chłopców swoją klasą i dystyngowaniem. Stanęło jednak na tym, że chcąc ukarać wszystkich tych chłopców, którzy wzgardzili nią kiedyś w szkole, pogrążyła się we własnym bólu i wylądowała w związku z mugolskim brutalem.

— Mugolski brutal? – powtórzył James, udając zainteresowanie. – Wycierus chyba wdał się w tatusia.

— To, że twój ojciec oprócz majsterkowania w mugolskich żelazkach nie zagraża mi w żaden sposób, nie znaczy, że możesz być ślepy na takie problemy – zganiła go Belle. – To bardzo smutna historia, ale również bardzo życiowa. I myślę o Eileen bardzo często… i bardzo żałuję tego, jak ją traktowałam, kiedy byłam w twoim wieku. Musisz… musisz postarać się zrozumieć, że przykrości, jakie dotknęły nas za młodu, mogą prześladować nas przez całe życie. Eileen udało się otworzyć na ludzi, nabrała pogody ducha, przestała zadzierać nosa i dzięki temu zyskała mnóstwo osób, które szczerze ją kochały, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała z tego wszystkiego, dlatego że miała wypaczone spojrzenie na świat – między innymi przeze mnie i Lizzy. Myślę, że za kilka lat ty też będziesz żałować tego, że życzyłeś komuś śmierci i oceniałeś go, chociaż nie znałeś jego rodzinnej sytuacji. Świat nie jest czarno-biały, James, i powinieneś wiedzieć o tym po tych wszystkich skomplikowanych zakrętach w twoim życiu i wszystkich obliczach zła i dobra, jakie do tej pory poznałeś. Jest mi szkoda tego chłopaka, ale jeszcze bardziej szkoda mi tego, że mój własny syn jest jego oprawcą.

— Tobie szkoda jest wszystkich – przerwał jej natychmiast. – Szkoda jest ci mnie, Syriusza, Hestii, May… szkoda jest ci naszych przyjaciół i naszych wrogów, chociaż nie można pogodzić tego wszystkiego, mamo. Dobrze, że jesteś uzdrowicielką, a nie członkinią wojny jak tata, bo natychmiast posądzono by cię za zdradę polityczną.

— Współczucie to cecha, którą mógłbyś po mnie odziedziczyć – odpowiedziała Belle, chociaż nie mogła się nie roześmiać na podobne oskarżenia. – Och, Jimmy… — zmierzwiła mu włosy. – Ile musi się jeszcze przydarzyć, żebyś choć trochę się naprostował? Przecież dobry z ciebie chłopak.

James strzepnął rękę swojej matki ze swoich włosów. Nienawidził, kiedy zaczepiała go w ten sposób, chociaż to właśnie przez wiele lat tych specyficznych pieszczot sam nabrał podobnego zwyczaju. Intuicyjnie przypominało mu to o domu.

Zapanowało milczenie. Matka i syn wpatrywali się w siebie w skupieniu, chcąc nasycić się swoim widokiem na kilka następnych pustych miesięcy, zapamiętać siebie właśnie w ten sposób – niezmąconych żadną troską, w sielankowym nastroju, jedzących popisowe ciasta Belle i starających się sprawiać pozory zwyczajnej rodzinki. Tak jak przypuszczał James, matka ani na niego nie nakrzyczała, ani nie zganiła, ani nie ukarała za jego wybryki, a jedynie dla uspokojenia sumienia wygłosiła trochę przeczytanych gdzieś wcześniej mądrości. Teraz, kiedy uznała, że sprawa jest zamknięta, James pełen skruchy za swoje zachowanie, a ona odniosła kolejne pedagogiczne zwycięstwo, mogła już wstać i pozwolić zejść synowi na śniadanie (o miał miejsce na cokolwiek po takich ilościach domowych wypieków), a potem na zajęcia.

 _Miałam z nim jeszcze pogadać o wagarach,_ przypomniała sobie nagle. Niemalże natychmiast zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu, dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak odniosła już zbyt wielki sukces i byłoby to wręcz nieprzyzwoite, żeby podczas tak dobrej passy załatwiać wszystkie problemy. Upiecze kolejne ciasto i porozmawia z nim o tym na wakacjach, przed siódmą klasą, bo lepiej żeby wtedy uczył się jak najwięcej przed owutemami. James wstał, gotowy by odprowadzić rodzicielkę do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie – jak mniemał – zaszył się jego ojciec. W drodze po schodach Belle rozpoczęła kolejny, jej zdaniem _lekki,_ feralny temat.

— Widziałam na korytarzu Doriana – wyznała swobodnie. James zatrzymał się jak wryty i cały zesztywniał. Spojrzał na matkę wściekle.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie wdawałaś się w nim w żadne rozmowy.

— Ależ skąd… - zrobiła niewinną minę. – Daj spokój, James, o czym ja mam z nim rozmawiać? O tym, jak go zaatakowałeś z Syriuszem w wakacje?

— O tym, jak skompromitował naszą rodzinę przez Wizengamotem? – podsunął, wciąż rozdrażniony. Na miejscu swojej matki udawałby, że nie zna takiego człowieka jak Dorian (mimo że, zdawało mu się, on był chyba jej chrześniakiem).

— Po prostu się przywitał, bardzo grzecznie i szarmancko, tak jak zawsze – sprostowała Belle, schodząc z kolejnych kilku stopni. James z ociąganiem poszedł w jej ślady. – To taki przystojny, wysoki i dobrze wychowany młodzieniec! Podobni do siebie jesteście, wiesz?

— Nie denerwuj mnie.

— Wiem, że mieliście ze sobą spięcia w przeszłości – kontynuowała, niezrażona. – Ale trzeba wybaczać _rodzinie,_ James. W tak ciemnych czasach musimy trzymać się razem. Nawet jeśli nie lubisz nikogo z mojej rodziny (tak jakby strona Setha była lepsza! Banda nadętych fircyków, a zwłaszcza twój dziadek!), to jednak wciąż jesteś w połowie z tej krwi i nie możesz traktować jej członków jak wrogów czy obce osoby!

— Ja nawet nie wiem, jakie jest pomiędzy nami pokrewieństwo – rzekł bezwtydnie. Belle wydała z siebie okrzyk niedowierzania.

— Stephie Chamberlain – czyli _jego matka,_ jakbyś nie wiedział – jest moją siostrą.

— Poważnie? – Teraz to James był zaskoczony. Dawał głowę, że inni nazywali Doriana _kuzynem_ jedynie z braku ściślejszego określenia.

— Okej, przyrodnią – przyznała.

Oboje zeszli już do Pokoju Wspólnego, o tej godzinie przepełnionego po brzegi pierwszoklasistami, którzy spóźnieni biegli na śniadanie. Po Secie Potterze nie było śladu. Belle wydała z siebie zduszony syk.

— Gdzie on polazł?! – zerknęła na zegarek i wybałuszyła oczy. – Na gacie Merlina, Jimmy, nieźle cię zatrzymałam! Seth pewnie siedzi u dyrektora i rozmawia z nim i Walburgą o Syriuszu… nie, nie odprowadzaj mnie, naprawdę, tylko leć prosto na lekcje, dobrze?

James kiwnął głową. Pozwolił matce pocałować się w policzek i uściskał ją na pożegnanie. Przypuszczał, że kiedy skończy lekcje, ona i ojciec już znikną lub ewentualnie będą usiłować _wychować_ kogoś innego. Razem podeszli do dziury w portrecie. Chłopak uniósł jeszcze rękę na pożegnanie i już miał odwrócić się na pięcie i wrócić do sypialni, ale kobieta złapała go jeszcze za przegub dłoni, jakby przypomniała sobie nagle coś bardzo istotnego.

— Czy mógłbyś obiecać mi, że postarasz się pogodzić z Dorianem? – spytała naiwnie. James po tych słowach poczuł się niemalże tak, jakby Belle wyrwała mu serce gołymi rękami. – Wiesz, że to dla mnie ważne, James. Tak bardzo chciałabym, żeby było jak dawniej… żeby nasza rodzina się zintegrowała. Czy mógłbyś chociaż spróbować z nim porozmawiać? _Dla mnie?_

James wbił wzrok w podłogę, czując, że znalazł się w zatrzasku. Obawiał się, że bez wtajemniczenia matki w _prawdziwą_ przyczynę kłótni jego i Doriana, nigdy nie znajdzie z jej strony zrozumienia. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

I tchnięty szalonym impulsem, pokiwał głową, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ten niewinny gest może okazać się bardzo proroczy.

* * *

 **4.**

 **Czwartek.**

 **K** u niezadowoleniu Emmeliny, która wolałaby pozostać w skrzydle i powęszyć trochę w sprawie May i swojej siostry, madame Pomfrey bardzo szybko pozwoliła – a raczej _nakazała_ – jej opuścić swoją pryczę i wrócić z powrotem do stałych, czwartkowych zajęć.

— Nie ma co się dziwić, że zemdlałaś, skoro nie jadłaś nic od trzydziestu godzin – i zalałaś to wszystko jakimś paskudnym drinkiem. Nie myśl, że nie poinformuję profesor McGonagall o twoich specyficznych _dietach._

Nie pomogły protesty, prośby ani perswazje dziewczyny, że czuje się fatalnie chora i że opuszczając skrzydło, może zasłabnąć na opustoszałym, ciemnym korytarzu. Madame Pomfrey ani one nie przekonały, ani zbytnio nie wzruszyły, ani nawet nie zachwiały w swojej stanowczej decyzji. Rozczarowana Emma chwyciła więc swoją torbę, zarzuciła ją na ramię i opuściła tę część zamku, ubolewając nad własną nieskutecznością. Zapuściła się niebezpiecznie głęboko w ciemne korytarze, przezornie przypuszczając, że pielęgniarka mogła natychmiast wysłać za nią profesor McGonagall, a jeśli znała swoją wychowawczynię i swoją karmę, musiała spodziewać się z ich strony co najmniej dwutygodniowego szlabanu za wagary i nieprzyzwoite zachowanie. Wolała odroczyć to nieprzyjemne, choć nieuniknione, spotkanie jak najdalej w przyszłość.

Szwendała się trochę po trzecim piętrze, raz zerkając na czwarte, raz na drugie i parter; ale Di zniknęła jak kamfora, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych śladów. Emmelina ubolewała, że nie odziedziczyła jenkinsowej smykałki do kryminologii, bo dawała głowę, że gdyby ich role się odwróciły i to jej siostrze przyszłyby poszukiwania Emmy, dokonałaby tego w przeciągu kwadransa.

Po kilkunastu minutach takiego bezcelowego marszu, dziewczyna doszła do wniosku, że może pozwolić sobie na jakiś skromny posiłek – w końcu ten szpitalny kleik zwróciła niemalże w całości. Zeszła więc na parter i pognała do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie o tej porze powoli zaczynała się kolacja. Odetchnęła z ulgą, że póki co spora część z uczniów nie zeszła na posiłek. Odkąd pamiętała, nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś obserował ją podczas jedzenia. To samo uczucie towarzyszyło jej tylko raz w życiu na innym tle – a było to wiele lat temu, kiedy jako mała dziewczynka próbowała ukraść ze sklepu z zabawkami figurkę kucyka, ale Diana ją na tym przyłapała.

Zapewne powinno ją nieco zaniepokoić to, że przyłapanie na jedzeniu jest dla niej równie upokarzające i przykre jak przyłapanie na kradzieży, jednak po tylu latach żywieniowych anomalii i rozterek, przestała już zwracać uwagę na to, co chorobliwe, a co nie.

Usiadła na miejscu w jak najdalszym kącie ławy, tam, gdzie zwykle jadało niewiele osób. Rozejrzała się. Nałożyła na talerz sałatę – to bezpieczna opcja, w razie gdyby nagle ktoś przyszedł. Poczuła, że jak na zawołanie jej żołądek niebezpiecznie się kurczy, a z brzuch wydaje głośne burknięcie. Drżącą ręką sięgnęła po kartofle. Nałożyła sobie dwie, najmniejsze bulwy i bardzo szybko odłożyła miskę z powrotem na miejsce. Brzuch dalej burczał. Może skusi się jeszcze na trochę łososia…

— Wypuścili cię już ze skrzydła?

Emmelina podskoczyła na siedzeniu, intuicyjnie strącając łokciem zawartość talerza. Głośny łoskot roztrzaskanego naczynia wzbudził w niej nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Chase ani się nie wzdrygnął, ani zbytnio nie wzruszył skokiem samobójczym obiadu Emmeliny. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, wyciągnął różdżkę i zreparował talerz, a potem dosiadł się na ławie obok niej, nałożył na jeden z półmisków mnóstwo makaronu z jakimś tłustym, mięsnym sosem i podstawił jej go pod nos. Emma obserwowała go w milczeniu, bezskutecznie próbując dodać dwa do dwóch.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że byłam w skrzydle? – wydukała wreszcie i nieśmiało odsunęła talerz, jakby z obawy, że ten zaraz ją pogryzie. Chase puścił do niej oczko i przysunął talerz z powrotem. Nagle zrodziła się w niej abstrakcyjna i przerażająca myśl, która – jeśli Emma dobrze znała swoje życie – prawdopodobnie wyjaśniała nagłe zniknięcie Paula i pojawienie się z powrotem w Hogwarcie.

— To _ty_ mnie tam zaniosłeś – domyśliła się. – Zaniosłeś mnie do skrzydła.

Chase wzruszył ramionami, nieznacznie pomachał głową i nałożył sobie na talerz trochę krewetek i innych śródziemnomorskich dziwactw, które kojarzyły się Emmelinie z Francją. Nawet nie chciała pytać, jak one smakowały.

— Ale… co z Paulem i skąd ty…

— Chyba nie myślałaś, że po tym całym cyrku, jaki odstawiłaś w samochodzikach, zostawiłbym cię samą z najbardziej zadłużonym hazardzistą w Wielkiej Brytanii – roześmiał się Chase i pełen zniecierpliwienia nawinął jej na widelec trochę spaghetti. – Będę robił ci „samolocik", jeśli nie zaczniesz jesz.

Zgodnie ze swoją _groźbą,_ wywinął kilka ósemek w powietrzu swoim widelcem i zakończył ten popisowy los tuż przy ustach dziewczyny. Emma otworzyła buzię jak most zwodzący i pozwoliła wycofać się pustemu już widelcowi. Smak porządnego obiadu był dla niej tak odległy jak postępy w zadaniu domowym z transmutacji.

— Więc znasz Paula, co? – starała się zmienić temat, ale Chase sukcesywnie władowywał kolejne szybowce do jej jamy ustnej.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że znalazłem się tutaj tylko po to, by służyć wam jako skarbnica wiedzy o czarnych charakterach – wyznał i wreszcie oddał Emmelinie widelec. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, gdzie tłoczyli się już głodni uczniowie, przepychając się i śmiejąc rubasznie. – Posłuchaj… to dobrze, że coś zjadłaś, bo teraz będziesz miała siłę, żeby gadać. A my… myślę, że po dzisiejszej sytuacji powinniśmy rozjaśnić kilka spraw. To zaczyna robić się już niezdrowe, Emmelino.

Jeśli to miał być jakiś sposób, by niejadek zjadł obiadek, to poskutkował z cała pewnością – Emma, która wcześniej nic tylko główkowała, jak oszukać Chase'a w kwestii zjedzonego posiłku, teraz wepchnęła sobie do ust wielką porcję makaronu, byle tylko nie musieć zabierać głosu.

— Może i nie jestem…- spojrzał na Emmę niepewnie - …Al Pacino? – Emma pokręciła głową, wyglądjaąc jak wściekła wiewiórka ze swoimi upchanymi policzkami. - …Eltonem Johnem? – Dziewczyna zakrztusiła się makronem i musiała popić go sokiem dyniowym. – Panem Darcym? – Tym razem oczy dziewczyny rozbłysnęły bezgranicznym uwielbieniem, więc Chase wiedział, że strzelił w dziesiątkę. – No więc może i nie mogę się równać z panem Darcy, ale chyba nie jest ze mną tak źle, żebyś próbowała pozabijać nas wszystkich, byle przez chwilę nie siedzieć ze mną w jednym szalonym samochodziku?

Emma uśmiechnęła się lekko, pokazując rządki pomarańczowych od sosu zębów. Zarumieniła się ze wstydu.

— Przepraszam – jęknęła. – Kiedy powiedziałeś, że… że zmarnowałeś całe Hogsmeade, byle łazić za mną i za Paulem… po tym wszystkim… jest mi _tak głupio…_ \- liczyła białe plamki na swoich paznokciach, byle nie patrzeć mu w oczy – po prostu… zawsze muszę nawalić. Ostatnio jeszcze nigdy… nie zrobiłam niczego dobrze.

Chase westchnął i zrobił śmieszną minę, jakby zastanawiał się, jak zaprzeczyć, żeby nie sprawić jej przykrości. Emmelina zaśmiała się smutno.

— Nie przejmuj się – powiedział wreszcie. – Nie byłem dla ciebie ostatnio najmilszy i sam miewałem małe…humorki. To mogło nieco wkurzać.

— Musisz mieć humorki, bo jesteś bratem Lily – zauważyła trzeźwo, niemrawo wyciągając spod swojego półmiska pomarańczową serwetkę. Chase potaknął złośliwie.

— A bycie niemiłym to nic w porównaniu z moimi wyskokami – kontynuowała już na poważnie. Jej głos wrócił do poprzedniego, cienkiego i piskliwego falsetu. – Najpierw napadłam na ciebie z Dorcas podczas podwójnej randki, potem wpadłam w jakiś obłęd – i myślę, że zostawiłabym cię w spokoju, gdyby nie Dorcas… mam mały kompleks na punkcie rywalizowania z nią…

— Nic się..

— Potem przyssałam się do ciebie na urodzinach Lily – przerwała mu, nakręcając się coraz bardziej – unikałam cię i kiedy wylądowaliśmy razem w samochodzikach, o mało nie pozabijałam nas wszystkich, rzucając zaklęcie niewerbalne… nawet nie wiedziałam, że to potrafię, słowo daję… i uciekłam do baru, spiłam się z hazardzistą, zmarnowałam cały twój dzień na łażenie za nami… a potem zemdlałam i teraz… dalej marnuję twój dzień!

— Moje dni tutaj nie są zbytnio ciekawe. Urozmaicasz je – powiedział wyrozumiale. Dziewczyna parsknęła, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że wyszło to odrobinę grubiańsko.

Właściwie to przebywała w Hogwarcie już tyle lat, że zupełnie zapomniała, jakie to uczucie – być tutaj _nowym._ Szkoła ta zdawała jej się być tak poznana, mała i ciepła, że poczucie zagubienia, nudy i rozczarowania wydawało się dla niej abstrakcyjne. Ale gdyby starała się postawić w sytuacji Chase'a czy chociażby wcale nie takiej zadomowionej tutaj Hestii… To musiało być dla nich trudne i fascynujące zarazem, znaleźć się w zupełnie nowym miejscu, w innym kraju, wśród nieznanych wcześniej ludzi, z obcą kulturą, obyczajami i mentalnością. Chase na początku na pewno czuł się podekscytowany i ciekawy, co go tutaj czeka – ale niemalże natychmiast zderzył się z brutalną rzeczywistością, w której to ukochana Hestia go nie pamięta, nowa siostra Lily unika, a szalona Emmelina rujnuje życie. W dodatku wydawało jej się, że nie ma tutaj żadnych przyjaciół, że męczy się w swoim dormitorium i że nie potrafi znieść Hogwartu w ogóle. W jego zachowaniu wszystko aż krzyczało, że preferuje francuskie klimaty Beuxbatons – bardziej poważa tamtejszych profesorów i łatwiej mu uczyć się według tamtejszego programu, wreszcie – woli tamtejsze dziewczyny, tamtejsze potrawy i tamtejszych ludzi – ale nie może ruszyć się z miejsca, bo w tamtejszym świecie, który znał, kochał i do którego pasował, już nie było dla niego miejsca.

— Tęsknisz za Francją? – spytała niewinnie. Chciała nawiązać z nim jakąś rozmowę, licząc, że napięcie wokół nich choć odrobinę ustąpi. – Za Beaux?

Chase przygryzł dolną wargę, jakby zastanawiał się, jak łagodnie ubrać to w słowa.

— Wiesz… ja nigdy nie chciałem tutaj przyjeżdżać – wyznał szczerze. – Nie jestem raczej z tych, którzy lubią liczne zmiany i jako pierwsi wyrywają się do wszelkich wymian i wyjazdów. To Hestia mnie zmusiła, rok temu, żebyśmy obydwoje zapisali się na wymianę do Hogwartu – ona właściwie nie miała innego wyjścia, wiesz, cała ta przeprowadzka do Anglii, do Potterów… Ja przyjechałem tutaj na pół roku, a ona na cały… ale w siódmej klasie obydwoje wracamy do domu. To zleci jak z bicza strzelił. Nawet nie próbuję przyzwyczaić się do tego miejsca.

Emmelina zrobiła duże oczy. Dobrze wiedziała, że zarówno Hestia, jak i Chase musieli kiedyś stąd wyjechać, ale na samą myśl o ich wyjeździe robiło jej się jakoś… _niemiło._ Przywykła do ich obecności, tak jakby uczyli się z nimi od pierwszej klasy i to wydawało jej się niemalże _śmieszne,_ że będzie musiała niedługo pożegnać się z nimi prawdopodobnie _na zawsze._

— Myślałam, że Hestia zostaje tu do końca… - wydukała, oblizując wargi. – Że przedłuża wymianę albo przenosi się na dobre… w końcu mieszka u państwa Potterów i…

 _I ty masz teraz tutaj swój dom, u Evansów, Chase. Przecież nie musisz wyjeżdżać…_

— Tak miało być – potaknął. – Ale w wakacje skończy siedemnaście lat i to od niej będzie zależeć, gdzie się uczy i czy w ogóle się uczy. A Hestia ma dosyć Wielkiej Brytanii i niespecjalnie się chyba jej dziwisz, co?

Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w Hogwarcie spotykają ją same nieszczęścia, nie ma zbyt wielu znajomych, uchodzi za dziwaczkę, a w dodatku utraciła wspomnienia i musi całować się z Jaydenem Rasakiem – _to faktycznie_ chyba miała dość powodów, żeby wrócić do siebie. Emmelina przypomniała sobie teraz sytuację sprzed paru miesięcy – kiedy Hestia sama przyznała się, że zastanawia się nad wcześniejszym powrotem do domu.

 _Ale zaraz… Jak to możliwe, że Mary wróciła przedwcześnie, a nikt nie wyjechał za nią?,_ pomyślała. _I kto właściwie jeździł tam i z powrotem?_ Najpierw przyjechała Hestia i wyjechała Mary, przyjechała ta pijaczka Camille i wyjechała Joy Flores z Piękności, teraz przyjechał Chase, Mary wróciła przedwcześnie, a Joy została tam chyba dłużej, bo mówiła im, że wraca w drugim semestrze… i Camille też wyjechała, i ten Ślizgon, Macnair… a teraz pojawił się Chase… To ktoś panował nad tymi wszystkimi migracjami czy na te wymiany jeździł kto chciał i wracał kiedy chciał?

— Jak wyglądają wymiany? – spytała nagle. – Są półroczne i całoroczne?

Chase spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

— Chcesz zabrać się z nami do Beaux?

Emmelina wzruszyła ramionami.

— Chciałabym wyjechać. Nie wiem, czy do Beaux – pewnie macie mnie już nieźle dosyć, co?

W odpowiedzi otrzymała grzeczny, ale wymowny uśmiech. Zachichotała nerwowo:

— Wiesz… Jest jeszcze wymiana do Akademii Weneckiej, też szkoły włoskiej. Moja koleżanka… _Lacey z Piękności_ – zrobiła się cała różowa, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, o kim cały czas rozmyśla (najpierw Joy z Piękności, potem Mary z Piękności, potem Camille, a teraz jeszcze Lacey…) teraz wyjechała do Akademii i opiekuje się nią jakiś tam uczeń, a za kilka miesięcy Lacey wróci tutaj z tym uczniem i ona będzie jego… _hogwarcką mentorką? –_ Chase parsknął na to określenie. – I wtedy – _hipotetycznie_ – ja będę mogła wskoczyć na jej miejsce i wyjechać do Włoch.

— Wymiana do Beaux jest inna – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami. Emmelina potaknęła i włożyła na talerz dokładkę spaghetti. – Po pierwsze, nie ma żadnych _mentorów…_ Chociaż właściwie myślę, że ja i Hestia moglibyśmy ci trochę pomóc – mrugnął porozumiewawczo. – Są dwa miejsca na początku roku – bo można wyjechać na cały rok albo tylko na pół. Hestia jest na rocznej wymianie z Francji tutaj, a za nią pojechała Mary… ale potem Mary strasznie namieszała, bo chciała wcześniej wrócić i tak jakby Joy wskoczyła na jej miejsce… w zeszłym roku za Joy była u was Camille Milo, prawda? No cóż, niezbyt ciekawa z niej osoba… W każdym razie bilans wyszedł na zero, bo Hestia i Camille wyjechały, Joy i Mary przyjechały, Camille wróciła i Mary wróciła – a Joy została, i Hestia została. A kiedy skończyła się pierwsza półroczna wymiana, to zaczęła się od razu druga, i ja przyjechałem tutaj, a od was…

— Pojechał Macnair… to taki Ślizgon… cieszę się, że go nie ma – podpowiedziała mu Emmelina. – Ale skoro nie chciałeś wyjeżdżać, to dlaczego…?

— Z tymi wymianami było w tym roku straszliwe zamieszanie – pokręcił głową. – _Ja_ byłem z Mary i Joy w jednym bractwie i mogę ci powiedzieć, że za dłuższym pobytem tej drugiej stoi ta pierwsza – Emmelina pokręciła głową, zupełnie przytłoczona natłokiem imion. – Ale na początku Joy nie chciała zostawać i Mary zaczęła szukać kogoś, kto miałby tutaj zostać następne pół roku za nią. Chyba jakoś skontaktowała się z tym waszym Macnairem – czy on jest Francuzem? – i…

— Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj – przerwała mu Emmelina, marszcząc brwi. – _Mary_ załatwiła _Macnaira_ na zmianę za siebie? _Ona w ogóle go zna?_

Macnair uchodził nie tylko za jednego z najbardziej okrutnych Ślizgonów, ale fama głosiła, że jako jedyny z nich nosi na przedramieniu prawdziwy Mroczny Znak. Jeszcze kilka lat temu między innymi Mulciber i Macnair dręczyli _Mary_ za to, że jej rodzice byli zdrajcami krwi.* _Co tu się wyprawiało?_

— Ona zna go całkiem dobrze, bo kiedy Joy stwierdziła, że jednak zostanie, Mary kazała mi _wyjechać,_ żeby Macnair mógł się _ze mną_ zamienić.

— A więc to przez Mary w ogóle tutaj wylądowałeś? Ale dlaczego zależało jej na tym, żeby ten Ślizgon wtargnął do Beaux?

Chase wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Poszedłem na to, bo chciałem przyjechać tutaj do Hestii… no i do Lily. Wiesz co? Jeśli pod koniec roku dalej będziesz zdecydowana z tą wymianą, to zapisz się lepiej do Beaux – uśmiechnął się lekko. – To jest zupełnie inne miejsce niż Hogwart… Wybudowano ją w górach i to w najpiękniejszych, jakie istnieją.

— W Alpach? – zaryzykowała. Nie miała pojęcia, jakie _francuskie_ góry mogły uchodzić za najpiękniejsze – ona osobiście najbardziej kochała Dolomity, do których jeździła co wakacje, do rodziców taty… oczywiście przed rozwodem z jej matką. Chase pokręcił głową i parsknął.

— _Pudło._ W Pirenejach.

— One kojarzą mi się bardziej z Hiszpanią – mruknęła. – Ale nigdy tam nie byłam. Alpy widziałam kiedyś, kiedy byłam bardzo mała i do dzisiaj je pamiętam… A mój tata nie przepadał nigdy za Hiszpanami i dlatego trzymał się z daleka również od Pirenejów.

— Bez obrazy, ale powiedz twojemu tacie, że się nie zna – prychnął. Emma uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Pod względem braku tolerancji do cudzego zdania on i Chase byli bardzo do siebie podobni. – A położenie jest o tyle słuszne, że Beaux nie powinno kojarzyć się jedynie z Francją, bo to szkoła również hiszpańska.

— _Serio?_

 _To jakaś nowość_. Jak pamięcią sięgała, nigdy nie przyjechał do nich żaden Latynos, a przecież wymiany trwały już kilka ładnych lat – a nie ulegało wątpliwości, że gdyby przyjechał tu jakiś Hiszpan, to w życiu by o tym nie zapomniała.

— Beuxbatons w ogóle jest szkołą wielokulturową… i to jest w niej piękne. Mamy też Belgów i Holendrów, i Portugalczyków… Przyjeżdża też do nas wielu Greków i Włochów, pomimo tej niesławnej _Akademii Weneckiej_ – wywrócił oczami. – Beuxbatons w ogóle jest bardziej otwarte niż Hogwart – u was wymiany są dwukierunkowe, a do nas zjeżdżają się uczniowie z całego świata. Cały czas ktoś przyjeżdża i odchodzi, chociaż znaczna większość zostaje. Z kolei zupełnie na odwrót jest w Wenecji, która bezustannie stara się z nami rywalizować – wywrócił oczami, jakby uważał, że to absurdalne. – Stamtąd wszyscy uciekają, bo coraz więcej tam zdemoralizowanych, arystokratycznych dzieciaków. Wyobraź sobie miejsce, które jest zewsząd zapełnione takimi Larissami i Mary.

Emmelina zadrżała na samą myśl. Dołożyła sobie jeszcze trochę jarzyn na talerz, aby mieć jakąś przykrywkę do pozostania w Wielkiej Sali – niezwykle przypadło jej do gustu słuchanie o Francji i dość łatwo ubłagała Chase'a, żeby kontynuował opowieści o Beauxbatons, o Francji, o górach i o cudownych ludziach, którzy się tam uczyli. Chociaż jeszcze niedawno nie wyobrażała sobie cudowniejszego miejsca od Hogwartu, sposób, w jaki chłopak mówił o swojej szkole sprawił, że bardzo szybko zapragnęła zobaczyć ją na własne oczy i spędzić tam choć trochę czasu. Wymiana, która jeszcze przed paroma minutami rzucona została jako luźny temat na rozkręcenie rozmowy, teraz stała się niezwykle ciekawą perspektywą, niemalże upragnioną i idealną dla Emmy.

— Nie wiem czy za rok w ogóle jeszcze będą te wymiany – powiedział ostrożnie Chase, widząc coraz bardziej rosnący entuzjazm jego rozmówczyni. – Są niespokojne czasy i dyrektorce Beaux nie podoba się, że wpuszcza obcych – a raczej, że wpuszcza _Brytyjczyków,_ bo to jest _wasza_ wojna – do swojej szkoły. Ostatnio Mary dała jej w kość.

— Wyobrażam sobie – potaknęła. Szkoda, że Hogwart zaprezentował Beuxbatons jedynie tę ciemną stronę swoich uczniów – manipulatorkę Mary, rozpuszczoną Joy i zepsutego Macnaira. Emmelina mogłaby nieco rozjaśnić spojrzenie na Brytyjczyków i uczniów najlepszej europejskiej szkoły magii.

… _prawda?_

— Dlaczego chcesz wyjechać? – spytał nagle Chase. - Mogę powiedzieć ci jako członek wymiany – w domu jest _najlepiej._ Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, siedziałbym na tyłku i nie ruszał się spoza Pirenejów.

— Wiesz… — zadumała się Emma.

Nie mogła przecież powiedzieć, że wpadła na ten pomysł spontanicznie, bo on tak ciekawie opowiadał, a ona marzyła o poznaniu Latynosów i – przede wszystkim – nie chciała, żeby po wakacjach się już nigdy nie zobaczyli.

I wtedy zastanowiła się, czy to _naprawdę_ był powód, dla którego chciała stąd uciec – chłopcy, góry i nowe otoczenie. Jakby się zastanowić, to ona wcale nie miała łatwo w Hogwarcie – owszem, traktowała go jak drugi dom, szczerze przywiązała się do swojego dormitorium, do swoich współlokatorek, do nauczycieli, podręczników i całego zamku. Ale mimo to… czasami, kiedy spędzała kolejny dzień sama w sypialni i walczyła z nawracającymi mdłościami… albo kiedy znowu ktoś zaczepiał ją na korytarzu, pytając, gdzie zapodziała swoje okulary i aparacik na zęby… wtedy zastanawiała się, co by było, gdyby trafiła w zupełnie nowe kręgi – do ludzi, którzy jak Chase czy Hestia, nie znali jej oblicza Hipci, straszliwej brzyduli i rodzinnej porażki, którzy myśląc o niej nie mieli przed oczami emocjonalnego zera, dziewczyny przewrażliwionej, męczącej i zanadto dramatycznej.

Czy gdyby wyjechała do ludzi, którzy znaliby jedynie jej nowe oblicze, te odmienione, po przemianie, żyłaby zupełnie inaczej? Czy miałaby wielu przyjaciół, zdobyłaby popularność… czy znalazłaby miłość?

A jeśli tak, jeśli choć istniała minimalna szansa na poprawę swojego losu – to dlaczego by nie skorzystać?

— Nie mam tu żadnych przyjaciół – powiedziała w końcu. – No, oprócz Remmy'ego, ale… Hogwart – całe te towarzystwo i wszystkie moje wspomnienia… to sprawia, że nie mogę… _odzyskać tożsamości._ Ja nawalam od… od początku tego roku, wiesz? – parsknęła śmiechem. – Ostatnie wydarzenia to jedna, wielka porażka. Pewnie myślisz, że mam jakąś histerię albo zaburzenia jak May Potter…

— Myślę, że jesteś w trudnej sytuacji, z której nie wyjdziesz, dopóki ktoś ci nie pomoże - uściślił. – I nie wiem, czy wyjazd w nowe miejsce może ci przypadkiem tego nie utrudnić.

— A ja myślę, że fundując sobie nowy start, mogłabym nareszcie zerwać z przeszłością. Tutaj zbyt wiele rzeczy przypomina mi o… _czarnych czasach._ Tutaj im bardziej staram się być lepsza, tym bardziej błądzę… i zrażam do siebie ludzi... tak jak chociażby _ciebie._

— Nie zraziłaś mnie.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

— Nie?

Chase z całej listy osób, które z losowych przyczyn nosiły w sercach jakiś żal do nich, miał chyba najbardziej uzasadnione powody. Emma dzisiaj już zdążyła mu wymienić część swoich grzechów, w razie gdyby o nich zapomniał. Reagan westchnął i pokręcił głową. Wyglądał na coraz bardziej przytłoczonego tą rozmową.

— Nie jestem na ciebie zły ani nie mam do ciebie żadnych wyrzutów. Jest mi po prostu… trochę ciebie szkoda, wiesz?

 _Żal_. Och tak, to jest właśnie to, co pragnęła dostać od Chase'a Reagana.

— Jest ci mnie szkoda, bo pogrążam się, myśląc, że kiedykolwiek stanę się duszą towarzystwa? – domyśliła się, kiwając głową. – Że kiedykolwiek uda mi się znaleźć kogoś, kto… będzie mógł mnie pokochać? Och, po co ja w ogóle rozmawiam z tobą o… — Głos jej się zaciął. Bez ostrzeżenia poderwała się ze stolika, woląc nie wdawać się z Chase'em w żadną kłótnię (ani znowu nie zachowując się irracjonalnie) teraz, kiedy nareszcie nawiązali ze sobą jakąś nić porozumienia. Chase po raz kolejny zachował się niezrozumiale – sam wstał z ławy i zatrzymał ją, delikatnie podrywając do góry jej brodę kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Emmelina nabrała wielki haust zimnego powietrza.

Skorzystała z okazji, żeby rozejrzeć się wokół – _zostali sami._ Wszyscy skończyli już jeść kolację i wrócili z powrotem do Pokojów Wspólnych.

— Nie, nie, źle mnie zrozumiałaś! – zaprotestował gorączkowo. Emmelina strzepnęła jego dłoń ze swojej twarzy. Chłopak posłusznie schował ją za siebie. – Nie o to _chodzi._ To co powiedziałaś… nie, nie jest mi ciebie szkoda _dlatego,_ bo uważam, że mówisz głupoty. Chodziło mi raczej o twoją bulimię… o bulimię i anoreksję naraz, co?

Emma poróżowiała i opadła z powrotem na ławę. Przeczesała palcem włosy. Czy ona kiedykolwiek przystosuje się do społeczeństwa czy już na zawsze zostanie takim emocjonalnym nieszczęściem? Ze zdenerwowania nałożyła sobie na talerz jeszcze trochę ryżu – zauważyła, że naczynia zniknęły na całej długości stołu, ale kilka dań pozostało jeszcze przy ich miejscach. _Mogła zjeść to wszystko._

— Zaburzenia odżywiania są fatalną rzeczą… - powiedział powoli, jakby czytał w jej myślach. Emmelina parsknęła nerwowo.

— Och, też jesteś bulimikiem? To może włożymy sobie nawzajem palce do gardła?

— Może kiedyś – odpowiedział dyplomatycznie, nie dając się wyprowadzić z równowagi. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś kiedykolwiek mogła z tego wyjść, jeśli dalej będziesz miała takie mniemanie o samej sobie.

Głośno trzasnęła widelcem.

— Bulimia… - niemal zaczęła się śmiać. – Bulimia to mój _najmniejszy_ problem… ja… mam wszystko pod kontrolą, a ty…

— Emmelina, ty dzisiaj zemdlałaś z głodu, a teraz ewidentnie próbujesz przejeść się do zarzygania – to mi nie wygląda na kontrolę.

Emma przez chwilę walczyła z pokusą wbicia mu czegoś ostrego w pewne _wrażliwe miejsce._ Zawsze irytowały ją rozmowy o swoich _chorobach,_ dlatego nikt nigdy jej o nie _nie pytał._ Jeśli Chase naprawdę chciał znowu obudzić w niej histeryczkę i zaprzepaścić cały postęp, jaki dzisiaj zrobili podczas rozmowy o Beaux, to świetnie mu szło!

— Mam leki – zaprotestowała. – Madame Pomfrey już mi jej zamówiła… wszystko będzie… _dobrze_.

— Te leki jedynie powstrzymają twoje mdłości i nieco poprawią ci humor. Nie sądzę, żebyś naprawdę poczuła się po nich lepiej.

— Po raz kolejny – kiedy zrobił się z ciebie taki znawca _?_

Chase uśmiechnął się nieco sztucznie.

— Może i jestem przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie… ale znam się trochę na rzeczy. Moja mama… to znaczy, moja ciotka – czy kimkolwiek ona dla mnie była - zmarła na własne życzenie, chociaż oficjalnie nie mówi się, że popełniła samobójstwo. _Zagłodziła się na śmierć._

Emmelina odwróciła wzrok. Oblizała wargi. Wciąż czuła się zdenerwowana po tym feralnym wyznaniu Chase'a o _żałowaniu_ i _przykrości,_ ale ta bomba, jaką zrzucił na nią przed chwilą, nieco zwolniła jej karuzelę ambiwalentnych uczuć i skutecznie wytrąciła wszystko, co chciała jeszcze _wykrzyczeć._

— Wiesz… nikt nie ukrywał przede mną tego, że moja matka była bezpłodna, ale ja nigdy tak jakoś _nie zastanawiałem się,_ jak… to wydawało mi się oczywiste, że… no wiesz, że moja matka jest _moją matką._ Kiedy trochę dojrzałem i zacząłem pojmować niektóre rzeczy, wydawało mi się, że wpadła w ciężką depresję poporodową albo że ja w jakiś sposób przypominałem jej o tym osobistym nieszczęściu… bo głodziła się mniej więcej odkąd ja pojawiłem się pod dachem moich rodziców.

Z anoreksji – dość rzadkiej w tamtych czasach - wpadła w anemię, miała problemy z sercem, w kółko słabła, łatwo łamała sobie kości i generalnie niesamowicie często chorowała… i chociaż przyjmowała leki – w porządku, mugolskie leki – to była na tyle słaba, że bardzo szybko sprzątnęła się z tego świata. Mój ojciec powiedział wszystkim znajomym i rodzinie, że przegrała z białaczką… to taka mugolska choroba… ale myślę, że większość wiedziała, że tak naprawdę ona sama jest sobie winna – Milczał przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się czy dopowiedzieć ostatnie zdanie, czy jednak nie: _\- Bardzo mi ją przypominasz._

Emmelina przerwała na chwilę pałaszowanie ryżu. Zamknęła oczy i zadała elementarne pytanie, chociaż strasznie nie chciała wiedzieć, jaką otrzyma odpowiedź:

— _Dlaczego_?

— Bo była bardzo do ciebie podobna – rzekł zwyczajnie. – Gdybyś widziała jej zdjęcia z młodości…

Emmelina nie musiała widzieć zdjęcia pani Reagan, żeby wyobrazić sobie, jak wyglądała. Już sam Chase przypominał brata-bliźniaka Emmeliny pod względem młodzieńczych rysów twarzy, jasnych, złocistych włosów czy długich rzęs. A nawet jeśli on nie był jej prawdziwym synem, to widziała również pana Ethana Evansa – i domyśliła się, że jego siostra musiała przypominać go wystarczająco, żeby Chase nie miał wątpliwości, co do autentyczności ich pokrewieństwa.

— Tez była wiecznie odchudzającą się lalką Barbie?

— Nie myśl, że chodzi mi tylko o wygląd – zaprzeczył natychmiast. – Moją matkę – tak jak ciebie – wyróżniała wielka uczuciowość i romantyczność – uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – I nie uważam wcale, że to są złe cechy. Tyle tylko, że w jej przypadku wrażliwość i melancholijność sprawiły, że o wiele łatwiej poddała się własnym słabościom i straciła chęć do życia. Mam nadzieję, że zupełnie się mylę, a ty w rzeczywistości jesteś dużo silniejsza.

* * *

 **5.**

 **Piątek.**

 **P** eter postanowił przedłużyć sobie wagary po tym, jak doskonale bawił się wczoraj w magicznym lunaparku. Rano zakradł się pod Pokój Wspólny Puchonów i gdy tylko zobaczył wychodzącą na zajęcia Gretę, zakradł się do niej od tyłu, zasłonił dłońmi oczy i pocałował radośnie w policzek. Dziewczyna zachichotała i strząsnęła jego dłonie, a następnie odwróciła się i czule pocałowała go na powitanie.

— Mamy teraz razem lekcje?

Peter pokręcił głową.

— Nie, ale nie przejmujmy się lekcjami.

Greta zmarszczyła czoło i przekornie skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

— Od kiedy stałeś się takim niegrzecznym chłopcem, Pete?

Pettigrew przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Ów szeroki, chłopięcy uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy przez kilka łagodnych godzin, podczas których on i Greta zdążyli skoczyć do Pokoju Życzeń i porządnie się tam najeść (przez swoją dietę dziewczyna posiadała niemal większy apetyt od swojego chłopaka), potańczyć w opustoszałym Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów i zrobić bałagan w pobliskim schowku na miotły. Ich zabawa pewnie trwałaby jeszcze długo, zapewne również i po zakończeniu lekcji, tracąc już rangę randkowych wagarów, gdyby nie pewien krępujący i nieoczekiwany incydent, który wydarzył się podczas ich drogi z Wieży Gryffindoru do kuchni.

— _Petey_? Dlaczego nie jesteś na lekcjach? I kim jest twoja koleżanka?

Greta natychmiast puściła rękę _Petey'ego,_ gdy tylko dotarło do niej, że stoi przed nią nie kto inny, jak pani Malvina Pettigrew – rodzicielka jej ukochanego.

* * *

 **6.**

 **Czwartek.**

 **J** eśli najazd rodziców Huncwotów, pozwanie Syriusza do sądu i kolejne przewroty w wątkach niezrównoważonego psychicznie rodzeństwa (tych wątków zaczęło ostatnio przybywać!) mogłyby skłonić niektórych do konkluzji, że czas na chwilowy _koniec psot,_ to lepiej niech natychmiast wybiją sobie ten pomysł z głowy. Huncwotom pomimo tego, że dzisiejszego wieczora musieli starać się zachowywać jak najdyskretniej, dopisywało takie szczęście i takie dobre humory, że znajdowali się na samym szczycie swoich figlarnych możliwości i nie mieli zamiaru tego zaprzepaścić. Jakkolwiek na samym początku jedynie Syriusz czuł się zaangażowany w wojnę o dormitorium, tak teraz wszyscy odnajdywali w niej kolejne pokłady dobrej zabawy i radości, i prześcigali się w pomysłach, jak to zdenerwować Krukonów bardziej.

Druga runda wojny zaczęła się dzień po urodzinach Lily, czyli we wtorek, bo wtedy właśnie Huncwoci ponownie poczuli się zjednoczoną drużyną – od początku roku bowiem rozmywali się i mijali w kolejnych celach i priorytetach, gubili na swoich ścieżkach życiowych i zbyt absorbowało ich młodzieńcze poszukiwanie siebie jako indywidualnych jednostek, żeby integrować się jako zespół i wspólnota. Nowy związek Petera oraz reaktywacja więzi Syriusza i Dorcas, ogromny postęp Jamesa w relacji z Lily i w końcu odnalezienie w osobie Bree starej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa – to wszytsko uszczęśliwiło ich na tyle, że zupełnie znieczuliło na pozostałe, życiowe problemy i dodało tyle wigoru i pogody ducha, że ich huncowckie natury musiały rozkwitnąć.

— Gdyby tylko z Chamberlaina był mniejszy kawał chama, już dawno bylibyśmy na swoim – oświadczył Syriusz tuż po grupowym powrocie z wagarów (i otrzymaniu na przywitanie karteczki z datą i godziną szlabanu). – Wczoraj Hayes i Podmore się złamali… ta rodzinka pająków pod prysznicem… i ci satyrowie, którzy rozkręcili tam prawdziwą imprezę… i to, co się stało, kiedy wpuściliśmy do nich tych dwójkę wściekłych półkoni…

— Możliwe – potaknął Remus, zachowując jednak trzeźwość umysłu. Syriusz wywrócił oczami, wiedząc już, że zaraz usłyszy nieznośne mądrą gadkę. – Ale nie możemy przypuszczać, że wszystko nam się upiecze, Syriuszu. Chamberlain się wkurzył i na pewno czeka nas wielka kontra.

— Och, co on może nam zrobić? Sprzymierzyć się z McDziwką przeciwko Evans i Rogasiowi?

— Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale muszę się zgodzić z Luniaczkiem, Łapciu – wtrącił się James. – Dorian nie ma może wielkiej mocy i najmniejszych szans z nami wygrać, ale jedno muszę mu przyznać – nie ma nikogo równie _wybitnego_ w byciu wrzodem na dupie, a właśnie to może okazać się dość niezłą bronią na tej wojnie.

— Ostatnio zabawiałeś się z Dorcas, kiedy my wabiliśmy satyrów z Zakazanego Lasu – wytknął mu Peter. – A Meadowes zaczęła trajkotać wszystkim, że byliście _sami_ i doszło do również do Grety, która…

— Lily też mi zrobiła o to dzisiaj aferkę – przerwał mu James. – Czy ona musi wiecznie pieprzyć trzy po trzy? Przecież wszyscy wiemy _doskonale,_ że do niczego pomiędzy wami nie doszło.

Syriusz zatrzymał się na środku korytarza i spojrzał na przyjaciela wzrokiem niemalże rozgniewanym. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zapytał takim tonem, jakby obydwoje grali w zgaduj-zgadulę:

— Skąd wiesz?

— Bo jesteś i zawsze będziesz wiecznym prawiczkiem.

Peter roześmiał się trochę hipokrycko. Remus wywrócił oczami.

— Co powiedziałeś Lily? – zmienił temat łagodnie. James uśmiechnął się bezwstydnie.

— Że byłem u kolegów, których nie zna.

— Tak ich nie zna, że dwóm – czy trzem? – dała – złożył usta z dzióbek – _buzi-buzi…_ Serio, Rogasiu, to było takie _słabe,_ że zabrzmiałeś jak mój tatuś, który opowiada _mamusi_ o tym, co porabiał podczas wizyty u ciotki Druelli.

James roześmiał się, chociaż na samo wspomnienie kłótni z Lily w samochodzikach, spotkania po latach ze starszą siostrą Larissy Richardson i odkrycia, że Evansówna korzystając ze sposobności uciekła od niego i z Hogsmeade, miał ochotę coś rozsadzić.

— Jestem już zmęczony jej humorami – pokręcił głową. – I dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy robimy wyskok na Krukonów, musimy poruszać jej temat? Czy w przeszłości kiedykolwiek gadaliśmy tyle o jakiś swoich _dziewczynach?_

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Zgodziłbym się z tobą, bo jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to to już dawno przestało być _normalne,_ ale z doświadczenia wiem, że nawet jeśli na chwilę oderwiesz swój umysł od tej rudej zołzy, to natychmiast do niej powrócisz z dwojoną siłą. Z tobą, James, po prostu się nie da poprowadzić rozmowy na inny temat. Nawet Luniak nie miał takiej _obsesji,_ kiedy przeżywał swój pierwszy i chyba ostatni w życiu związek z Marleną. Nawet Peter tak nie szaleje za tą, co udawała Emmelinę.

— _Gretą_ – oburzył się Peter. Syriusz wywrócił oczami.

— _Ja_ nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby jakaś dziewczyna tak mnie omamiła. Widuje się z Dorcas, trochę się bawimy, a potem odchodzimy w swoje strony, nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę i tak jest najlepiej. Do Meadowes w końcu _dotarło,_ że nie może wchodzić mi na głowę i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś przypomnisz sobie o tym, że masz jaja, i ustawisz Evans tak samo.

James – ze skromnym akompaniamentem Glizdogona – już palił się, by coś mu odpowiedzieć, ale po raz kolejny Remus przywołał wszystkich do porządku, w sposób na tyle skuteczny, że cała trójka natychmiast zapomniała, co wcześniej było przedmiotem rozmowy.

— Wychodzą na trening.

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej – w mgnieniu oka cała grupka przyjaciół zauważyła piątkę siódmoklasistów ubranych w granatowo-srebrne szaty reprezentacji Ravenclawu i dźwigających pod pachą miotły różnej długości i koloru. Najwyższy z nich, okularnik z ciemnobrązowymi włosami, nosił dodatkowo specjalny neseser, w którym ukryto cztery piłki – dwa tłuczki, kafel i złotego znicza. _Dorian._

Huncwoci pośpiesznie ukryli się za zakrętem. Peter zmienił się w szczura i pośpieszył za grupką znienawidzonych chłopców. Lada moment wrócił z wieściami: idą faktycznie na trening, który – według Chamberlaina – trwać będzie minimum trzy godziny. Powiedział też, że po słabym meczu ze Slytherinem Luis Hayes zrzekł się honorowo przepaski kapitańskiej na rzecz Doriana, który w zeszłym roku – przed swoim wyjazdem – piastował podobny zaszczyt i powinien teraz dokończyć swoją kadencję.

— Nie wierzę, że jest taki durny – mruknął James, wywracając oczami do nieba. – Chamberlain to największa _pomyłka_ tej naprawdę dobrej drużyny.

— Nie czas tego teraz roztrząsać! – machnął ręką Peter, który Quidditchem interesował się tylko trochę i nie przepadał za przedłużającymi się rozmowami na jego temat. – Wyszli z dormitorium, to możemy coś im podłożyć.

— Albo po prostu wywalmy ich rzeczy, sami się tam wprowadźmy – spokojnie zdążymy w te cztery godziny i rzućmy zaklęcie kryjące. Nie będą mogli nic nam zrobić, bo po prostu nas _nie znajdą –_ zaproponował James, który zaczynał irytować się tym, że Doriana _w ogóle_ nie ruszały ich dowcipy. Stracił już w ogóle ochotę na dalsze partyzanckie walki, które nie przynosiły żadnych rezultatów.

Remus, Syriusz i Peter wymienili niepewne spojrzenia.

— Myślę, że to niehonorowe – powiedział wreszcie Remus.

— Mało widowiskowe – dodał Syriusz.

— I po prostu nudne – uzupełnił Peter.

— Ile możemy się jeszcze z nimi bawić? – nie poddawał się James. – Chcę wprowadzić się tam…

— Jutro – wypalił Syriusz. Tym razem to on zgarnął wszystkie spojrzenia. – Obiecuję, że jutro już będziemy się tam wylegiwać – Nagle zerknął na zegarek, tak jakby właśnie wcale nie zaczął snuć jakiegoś genialnego planu. – A teraz, przepraszam, ale jestem umówiony.

Trudno powiedzieć, który z Huncowtów szerzej otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

— Chyba nie masz zamiaru znowu się zmyć – oburzył się James.

— Przecież cała ta farsa to twój wymysł – dodał Remus, wyrzucając ręce w geście bezradności.

— Czy ty idziesz do Dorcas? – wydukał szczerze poruszony Peter. Rogacz roześmiał się i wskazał palcem na Glizdogona.

— Dobrze gada! I kto tutaj jest teraz pod pantoflem?

— Wciąż ty, Rogasiu – odpowiedział swobodnie Syriusz. – Wcale nie jestem umówiony z Dorcas. To wszystko wiążę się z moim bezbłędnym planem na pozbycie się tych szkodników. Wpadłem na niego wczoraj, kiedy Dorcas zaczęła panikować, że duchy z nawiedzonej cieplarni przeniosły się na Wieżę Astornomiczną – przewrócił oczami. – Jest głupia, że aż boli, ale czasami potrafi człowieka zainspirować.

— Och, a więc idziesz na Wieżę Astronomiczną złapać duchy, które nękają Dori? – zagruchał James. Syriusz pokręcił głową ze spokojem.

— Znowu pudło. Rogasiu, nie masz _za grosz_ wyobraźni. Zacznij _myśleć._ Centaury, satyrowie… nawet ta dzika kuna czy Wodospad Wiecznego Szamba, który wyczarowaliśmy im w ich _prawdziwy_ dormitorium – to wszystko – no, oprócz Wodospadu, to było _wybitne_ – roześmiał się dumnie – nie poskutkowało, dlatego, że mogli się tego z łatwością _pozbyć_. Ponieważ _widzieli_ te wszystkie przeszkody. Musimy więc podsunąć im coś _niewidzialnego._

Remus podrapał się z niepokojem po głowie, Peter pokiwał z uznaniem, chociaż raczej nie wiedział, do czego pije Syriusz, James natomiast uśmiechnął się prawdziwie huncwocko po raz pierwszy od początku dzisiejszego dnia. Oczy rozbłysły mu z czystej, rozpierającej radości.

— Mówisz o…?

— Poltergeistach – Oczy świeciły Blackowi w ten sam, szalony sposób. – O _tak._ Wyślemy do nich kilka poltergeistów, a wieczorem dodamy coś od siebie, żeby myśleli, że znajdują się w jakimś _nawiedzonym_ dormitorium. Niewidzialne potwory, które demolują cały ich pokój i uniemożliwiają zaśnięcie, naukę, mizianie… _wszystko._ Nikt tego nie zniesie.

* * *

 **7.**

 **Piątek.**

— **W** ychodzę – powiedział po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia Sturgis Podmore.

Od dwóch godzin pakował swoje rzeczy do kufra i rozpakowywał je z powrotem, raz prawie kończył grupowanie swoich rzeczy, za drugim razem wciskał do tornistra wszystko, co popadnie, byle jak najszybciej opuścić swoje stałe miejsce zamieszkania. Czasem wyznaczał jakiś konkretny cel swojej przeprowadzki, a czasem po prostu oświadczał, że wychodzi przespać się w pierwszym miejscu, gdzie będzie to możliwe. Ani razu jednak nie spełnił swoich przyrzeczeń, a nawet nie wystawił stopy poza teren dormitorium Prefektów Naczelnych.

Teraz jednak – kiedy jego przedsięwzięcie poparli jeszcze Luis i Gavin, a gromada uciążliwych poltergeistów zaczęła śpiewać przeboje ABBY z ostatnich pięciu lat – wyglądało na to, że zakończył żarty i rzucanie pochopnych słów na wiatr. Wcisnął z wściekłością jeszcze kilka podręczników do transmutacji do swojej podręcznej torby.

– Wygrali – wznowił tyradę natychmiast, gdy niewidzialny duch ryknął przy jego uchu: _WATERLOO!_ – Nie zniosę rodzinki Irytków w moim dormitorium… jak mam przygotować się do próbnych owutemów w _takich warunkach?_

Dorian złapał go za ręce i próbował wyperswadować po raz kolejny podobny pomysł, ale Sturgis odepchnął go i przeklął na wszystkich bogów.

— Co mnie obchodzi jakaś głupia _wojna?_ – warknął. – Kilka ostatnich dni to czyste _piekło,_ którego nie będę dłużej tolerował. Mam dosyć tych wszystkich dziwnych stworzeń, pułapek, zaklęć, głupich kawałów w _mojej sypialni._ Owszem, jest tu _fajnie,_ nasze stare dormitorium do niczego się nie nadaje, ale wolę spać już na podłodze niż _w takich warunkach!_

— Ja też wracam do Pokoju Krukonów – potaknął Luis Hayes, sprawdzając jeszcze raz, czy zabrał wszystkie swoje lakiery do włosów. – Nasze dormitorium jest _zalane_ Wiecznym Wodospadem Szamba i szaleją w nim chochliki kornwalisjkie, ale może McDonwer i Estradoth przygarną znajomych z drużyny…

— Chcecie mieszkać z gówniarzami? – parsknął Luke Davis, który podobnie jak Dorian nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo przegrywać z Huncwotami (albo po prostu przepadał za coverami Abby w wykonaniu hogwarckich duszków). – Dajcie spokój, przecież poltergeisty idzie przegonić, jeśli tylko…

— Jednego może i tak, ale nie _dziesięć_ – warknął Sturgis, a jeden z duchów głośno zabuczał: _taaaaaaaak._

— Osobiście wolę mieszkać z szóstą klasą niż walczyć z nią o moją sypialnię – zawyrokował Luis. – Może przyjdziemy tu kiedyś z jaką odsieczą, ale póki co chce _nareszcie_ się wyspać. Na wczorajszym treningu o mało nie zemdlałem z wycieńczenia. Gavin?

— Idę z wami… - potaknął przysadzisty ścigający, pakując do plecaka swoją wielką poduszkę.

— Rozumiem, że tutaj zostajecie? – Sturgisowi udało się zamknąć swój kufer, który teraz stał obok jego nogi. Dorian i Luke wymienili spojrzenia. Obydwoje nie byli zachwyceni faktem, że zostaną tutaj w swoim towarzystwie.

— Już raz daliśmy się przegonić – powiedział w końcu Luke.

— Mnie tutaj wygodnie. Boisz się durnego poltergiesta? – dodał Dorian, ostentacyjnie rozwalając się na sofie (niestety, nie uzyskał upragnionego efektu, bowiem w tej samej chwili jeden z duchów krzyknął: _Mamma mia!_ i przewrócił całą kanapę, razem z biednym Dorianem.

Luke spojrzał na tę scenę z dezaprobatą, po czym rzekł:

— Idę się przejść.

— Odprowadzisz nas na Wieżę Ravenclawu? – spytał Gavin. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami na znak, że kierunek przechadzki zupełnie go nie obchodzi.

Tak dobrana kompania, wraz z licznymi torbami, plecakami, tornistrami, kuframi, walizkami i reklamówkami, opuściła ekskluzywne dormitorium Prefektów Naczelnych i niczym grupa zagubionych turystów, ruszyli przed siebie. Poruszali się bardzo powoli, bowiem co chwila jeden z nich gubił po drodze jakiś element swojego ekwipunku (Krukonom było tak śpieszno, by opuścić dormitorium, że nie znieśli myśli o tym, że mają zrobić kilka kursów ze swoim bagażem). Kiedy udało im się dojść do głównego korytarza, prowadzącego prosto na schody, napotkali na swojej drodze kolejną przeszkodę, tym razem w zupełnie innej postaci.

— _Sturgis? Davis? Luis?_ – wydukała Lily Evans, lustrując czwórkę Krukonów zdumionym spojrzeniem. – Gdzie wy się z tym wybieracie? I gdzie schowaliście Doriana?

— Uciekamy – powiedział krótko Gavin Jepson, który poczuł się trochę urażony tym, że Lily nie wymieniła jego imienia (lub nazwiska). – A Dorian to idiota.

— Co się stało? – zmarszczyła brwi. W tym momencie Luisowi upadł neseser z jego własnym sprzętem do Quidditcha. Zaklął donośnie, a Lily – uprzednio wzdrygając się cała – przykucnęła i pomogła mu pozbierać sprzęt.

— Lily, łap! – krzyknął nagle, kiedy złoty znicz przeleciał tuż obok ucha dziewczyny. Rudowłosa pisnęła i ręką odgoniła głośno trzepocącą piłeczkę z dala od swojego ucha. Luis jęknął głośno i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem:

– Co się stało, Evans? _Twój zjebany chłopak się stał._

Dziewczyna zamrugała bez zrozumienia.

— Dorian wcale nie je…

— Nie chodzi nam o Doriana – przerwał jej Luke, lustrując bystrym spojrzeniem. – Idziesz pewnie do niego, co? To _widać._ Odstawiłaś się jak dziwka.

— Moglibyście zostać bliźniakami, co nie, Davis?

Lily pisnęła jeszcze raz, kiedy tuż nad jej uchem rozległ się znajomy, zarozumiały, irytujący i grubiański głos…

 _Syriusz Black._

W panice poderwała się z miejsca (i przypadkiem zrzuciła łokciem klatkę z ropuchą Gavina), odwróciła na pięcie i rozejrzała po całym korytarzu w poszukiwaniu innych Huncwotów. Syriusz przyszedł tu sam. Jamesa nie było. _Dzięki Merlinowi…_

— Zjeżdżajcie do Wieży Ravenclawu, zanim wyślę wam do dormitorium smoka i trolla – warknął, łapiąc Lily za ramię, jakby chciał ją przed nimi obronić. – Bo Davis i Chamberlain jeszcze nimi nie zostali.

Luis, Sturgis i Gavin bez gadania spełnili jego rozkaz, chyba biorąc jego groźbę na serio (Lily wydawało się to niedorzecznością). Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na widok ich gorączkowych starań, by zabrać wszystkie swoje rzeczy za jednym razem. Pośpiesznie wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyszeptała prosty czar lewitujący. Kufry i walizki poderwały się w powietrze, tuż nad głowy swoich właścicieli. Luke wywrócił oczami i odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku – tak samo zareagował Syriusz, jednak stał dalej i trzymał ją za ramię.

— Dzięki, Lily – mruknął Luis. – Wybaczam ci nawet brak refleksu. Pasujesz mi bardziej na ścigającą, bo widać, że preferujesz ofen…

— Lily nigdy nie dołączy do twojej drużyny z wiadomych przyczyn, Hayes. A teraz odejdź i nie denerwuj mnie, bo zanim się zorientujesz, twój leciutki kuferek spadnie ci na głowę.

Luis uśmiechnął się do niej jeszcze raz, a potem pośpiesznie oddalił w kierunku przeciwnym niż Luke. Jego kufer oraz pozostała kampania poszli w jego ślady. Lily została więc oko w oko z Syriuszem, który nie dość, że nigdy nie należał do jej ulubionych osób (z wzajemoscią), to jeszcze przyłapał ją tuż pod drzwiami do dormitorium Doriana.

 _Cudownie._

— Co wy zrobiliście tym biednym chłopcom? – zapytała natychmiast, byle nie dopuścić do narzucenia tematu przez Syriusza. – Czy oni muszą wynosić się ze swojego dormitorium _przez was?_

— Och, a więc nareszcie _złapałaś,_ kto jest twoim chłopakiem – wywrócił oczami i skrzyżował ręce. – Powiedz mi lepiej, czy ty przypadkiem nie spotkałaś ich w drodze do Doriana, żeby naciskać na niego w sprawie Mayie, McDziwki i Rogasia?

Strzał w dziesiątkę, Black.

 _Skąd.._

— Chodzę z Dorcas – wyjaśnił szybko, widząc jej skonsternowaną minę. – _Idziemy._

Bez słowa wyjaśnienia pociągnął ją w tym kierunku tego samego zakrętu, za którym parę chwil temu zniknął Luke. Paznokcie Syriusza nieprzyjemnie wżynały się w jej ramię, ale nie wydusiła z siebie ani jednego słowa, zbyt zdezorientowana, wstrząśnięta i przerażona. Black chyba sam nie wiedział, co jest celem ich małej _przechadzki_ – wybierał losowo to zakręt w lewo, to w prawo, to schody w dół, to w górę. Kiedy Lily zaczynała się wierzgać, po prostu pogłębiał uścisk, a kiedy prosiła go o wyjaśnienie, warczał coś cenzuralnego.

Wreszcie, po ładnych kilku minutach tego błędnego wyścigu, Syriusz zatrzymał się przed jakąś opustoszałą klasą, otworzył jej drzwi gwałtownie, wepchnął Lily do środka i zamknął zamek _Colloportusem_.

— Co ty…?!

— Pilnuję twojej wierności! – oświadczył, śmiejąc się jak szaleniec. Machnął ręką i przetransmutowął pobliską złamaną w pół ławkę w wygodną, szkarłatną kanapę obitą barwioną skórą. Kolejne machnięcie różdżką – Lily już siedziała na sofie, nie mogąc ruszyć ani ręką ani nogą.

 _Jak ona nienawidziła tego chłopaka._

— Za kilka lat, kiedy będziesz już z Rogasiem w starym, sielankowym i nudnym związku małżeńskim, podziękujesz mi za to, ze okiełznałem twoje młodzieńcze figle – wzruszył niewinnie ramionami.

Zaraz potem przetransmutował kolejną ławkę na jeszcze bardziej wygodną kanapę dla siebie, położył się i oparł nogi o jej oparcie, i przekręcił się bokiem w stronę Lily. Dziewczyna wysłała mu nienawistne spojrzenie.

— Będziesz przetrzymywał mnie tu przez cały wieczór?

Syriusz ostentacyjnie podrapał się po głowie i głośno zadumał, jakby rozważał, jak się tutaj zachować. Krew zawrzała Lily w żyłach.

— _Jesteś chory!_

— Nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast. – Po prostu dobrze się bawię.

Lily wzięła głęboki oddech i powtórzyła podstawową listę pierwiastków. Przez ostatnie kilka dni zbierała w sobie tak wiele niezadowolenia i gniewu! Och, jakby chciała wyładować wszystkie swoje negatywne emocje teraz na Syriuszu!

 _Nie, Lily, musisz się opamiętać,_ upomniał ją głosik rozsądku w jej głowie. _On czerpie satysfakcję z twojego cierpienia._

 _Ulżyj sobie,_ odezwał się kolejny. _Przecież on nie może myśleć, że zezwalasz mu na podobne zachowanie!_

Przymknęła oczy. Nie, nie mogła utracić teraz nad sobą kontroli, bo znając przekorną i wredną naturę Syriusza, jedynie sprawi mu to większą satysfakcję. Lily powinna skupić się i wykombinować, w jaki sposób uwolnić się z tego miejsca (to mogło być trudne, zważywszy, że jest sparaliżowana), zgubić Syriusza oraz nie dopuścić do tego, żeby wygadał się Jamesowi z całego zajścia.

 _Szczera rozmowa powinna zdenerwować go wystarczająco,_ pomyślała.

Już chciała skrzyżować ręce na piersi i przemądrzałym tonem wygłosić pierwszą uwagę, ale niestety – jej ręce ani drgnęły. Zacisnęła zęby. _Musi być dzielna._

\- To świetnie się składa – powiedziała. Syriusz uśmiechnął się sztucznie. – Bo od dawna strasznie chciałam z tobą pogadać, a nie było ku temu jakoś żadnych sprzyjających okoliczności…

—To bardzo sprytne, Evans, ale nie myśl, że unikniesz rozmowy o J…

—Jak możesz wykorzystywać w ten sposób moją przyjaciółkę? – przerwała mu, przybierając swój najbardziej irytujący ton. – Zachowujesz się jak cholerny dupek i wykorzystujesz jej podwyższony poziom hormonów we krwi. Czy ty nie znasz ws…

— Pomiędzy mną a Dorcas do niczego nie doszło – uciął zdecydowanie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok miny Lily. – Dlaczego robisz z siebie taką idiotkę? Czy ty naprawdę wierzysz w to, co próbuje ci wcisnąć McDziwka i jej zastęp durnych plotkarek?

— Jak to: do niczego nie doszło? – wybałuszyła oczy, zupełnie ignorując drugą część jego wypowiedzi.

Dorcas co wieczór nie wracała na noc do dormitorium – nawet dzisiaj w nocy, kiedy Lily obudziła się nagle, bo miała zły sen z Dorianem w roli głównej, nie znalazła jej w swoim łóżku. Gdzie miałaby niby siedzieć, jeśli nie u Syriusza? _W szafie?_ Czy może on próbował zasugerować, że dziewczyna tak ślepo wpatrzona w niego jak właśnie Dorcas, zdradzała go po bokach z jakimiś innymi typkami?

— Dori sama mówiła, że była u ciebie wieczo…

— Ja nie kazałem jej mówić nic podobnego i przypuszczam, że Dorcas również doceniłaby gdybyś za jej plecami tego nie cytowała – wywrócił oczami. – Nie spałem z nią, w porządku? _Zamykamy sprawę?_ Bo nie będę rozmawiać z tobą o moim życiu prywatnym dopóki nie wyjaśnisz mi kilka spraw.

Lily zaklęła w myślach. Niespecjalnie zdziwił ją fakt, że Dorcas trochę podryfowała w bezbrzeżnym morzu wyobraźni, ale teraz musiała znowu wysilić się ze znalezieniem irytującego tematu.

— Czy ty…?

— …powiedziałem Jamesowi? – dokończył Syriusz, a Lily nie zaprzeczyła, bo chociaż wcale nie trafił ze swoim strzałem, bardzo ciekawiło ją, czy oby nie podzielił się z przyjacielem podejrzeniami, co do jej odwiedzin u byłego chłopaka. – _Jeszcze_ nie. Ale nie myśl, że będę ci krył – no chyba, że podasz mi jakiś _naprawdę dobry powód,_ dla którego w ogóle tam lazłaś.

Dziewczyna umilkła. Zwykle dobrze radziła sobie w potyczkach słownych z Syriuszem Blackiem, ale musiała przyznać, że dzisiaj to on nad nią triumfował. Oblizała wargi i spojrzała w kierunku okna, jakby łudząc się, że lada moment nadleci biały rycerz na pegazie i uwolni ją od tego barbarzyńcy.

Syriusz wydał z siebie poirytowane jęknięcie.

— A ja miałem cię za mądrą dziewczynę, Evans… czy ty w ogóle nie znasz życia? Nie wiesz, jaka jest McDziwka i jaki jest Chamberlain? _W ogóle_ nie zdziwiło cię to, że Mary _sama podsunęła ci pod nos_ rozwiązanie _twojego strasznego problemu?_ Nie przeszło ci przez głowę, że Dorian _nic by ci nie powiedział,_ gdyby nie miał w tym jakiś własnych, nikczemnych korzyści? Że najprawdopodobniej on i Ex-Blondie zmówili się, żeby zrobić cię w konia?

Lily przewróciła oczami.

— Owszem, mam swoje podejrzenia – rzekła krótko. – Ale przyznaj, że masz mały kompleks na punkcie spisków. Oni nie mają pięciu lat, żeby bawić się w takie gierki, na Merlina! A zresztą, jaki cel Mary miałaby w kazaniu Dorianowi opowiedzieć mi jakąś jej tajemnicę, w dodatku taką tajemnicę, która jest jej największą przewagą nade mną w naszych relacjach z Jamesem? To _absurdalne._

— Nie pytaj mnie o motywy i cele Mary McDonald, bo ta dziewczyna przewyższa nas wszystkich inteligencją pięciokrotnie i wykorzystuje swój intelekt jedynie dla służby ciemnej strony mocy – powiedział tonem ociekającym charakterystyczną dla niego mieszanką sarkazmu i czystego obłędu. – Ale owszem: wydaję mi się, a raczej _jestem przekonany,_ że zostałaś wkręcona w misterną intrygę i – bez obrazy, Evans – ale dość łatwo dałaś się zbajerować. Sama wystawiać się na coś takiego! I to w imię czego, powiedz mi? Jakiś głupich sekrecików, które i tak nikogo nie obchodzą?

Lily tupnęłaby nogą, gdyby tylko posiadła taką możliwość. Zamiast tego wyprostowała dumnie głowę i powiedziała:

— Łatwo mówić to _tobie._ Jest w samym centrum tego całego szaleństwa i dobrze znasz przeszłość Jamesa, Mary i Doriana. Trzymaliście się wszyscy razem, przecież pamiętam! I nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak to jest, kiedy czujesz się zupełnie _wykluczony._ Wszyscy ukrywacie przede mną prawdę i traktujecie jak jakąś tępą mugolaczkę – wypluła ostatnie słowo, chociaż z początku chciała powiedzieć dla mocniejszego efektu: „szlamę". – Od początku staram się jedynie _pomóc,_ a wszystko, co dostaje w zamian to tylko _pretensje, obelgi_ i _kłamstwa!_

Syriusz już otwierał usta, żeby zripostować jej słowa czymś naprawdę mocnym, ale niemal natychmiast je zamknął. Zmarszczył brwi, przechylił zabawnie głowę, tak, ze zwisała mu teraz z sofy, a on widział przed sobą sufit. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął jeszcze raz, tym razem głosem o wiele łagodniejszym:

— Czy tobie wydaje się, że rozmowa o tym, jak twoja siostra postradała zmysły, jest _łatwa i przyjemna? –_ zapytał retorycznie. – Bo wiesz co, Evans? Ja coś o tym wiem. Teraz ja też mam brata schizofrenika. Ale May nie jest tak do twarzy z obłąkaniem jak jemu.

Przez moment do Lily nie dotarło, co Syriusz próbuje jej przekazać. Dopiero potem przypomniała sobie sytuację z poniedziałku, z dnia jej urodzin, kiedy z samego rana Bree przekazała im wszystkim informacje o _tragicznym_ stanie Regulusa Blacka, któremu wskutek urazu eliksiralnego uszkodzono układ nerwowy. Przypomniała sobie też o paru plotkach i o kilku komentarz Jo, co do tego, że Regulus pracował dla niej, a Syriusz przerwał mu warzenie eliksiru i w napadzie irracjonalnego gniewu wysadził kociołek prosto na twarz swojego młodszego brata.

Wystarczyło tylko dodać dwa do dwóch i podłożyć teorię pod linijkę tego, co przed chwilą usłyszała z ust samego domniemanego _winowajcy._ Regulus warzył dla Jo jakiś nielegalny eliksir, Syriusz go przyłapał, zdenerwował się i w napadzie szału poparzył brata tym nieszczęsnym wywarem, Ślizgon trafił do szpitala z uszkodzonym układem nerwowym, teraz nic do niego nie dociera, a Syriusz ma straszne wyrzuty sumienia i jeszcze straszniejsze kłopoty.

 _Syriuszu…,_ jęknęła w myślach. _Czy ty zawsze musisz wplątywać się w takie sytuacje?_

— Nie możesz tak mówić, Syriuszu – zwróciła mu uwagę. – Pewnie zaraz postawią go na nogi… przecież nie można porównywać _wypadku_ Regulusa z długotrwałą choro…

— Rozmawiałem z nim – uciął jej wypowiedź niemal natychmiast. – Jest bardziej nawiedzony niż Dumbledore. Jeszcze chwila i zacznie gadać o miłości i skarpetkach w centaury. I możesz mi wierzyć albo nie, ale nie będę rwał się do opowiadania o tym, jak _ja sam_ doprowadziłem do takiego stanu – ani tobie, ani Dorcas, ani cholernemu Wizengamotowi. A James obwinia się za szaleństwo May tak samo jak ja, i tak samo jak ja, ma swoje powody. Dlatego _uszanuj to,_ a nie wbijaj mu jeszcze jeden nóż w plecy, łasząc się jak ostatnia idiotka do jego pieprzonego _wroga!_

— Twoja mama jest bardzo zła? – spytała łagodnie, wybaczając Blackowi ten ostatni komentarz.

Teraz już nabrała pewności, że zupełnie utraciła umiejętność sprzeczania się z najlepszym przyjacielem Jamesa (może podświadomie chciała nawiązać z nim nić porozumienia ze względu na niejako wiążącego ich Pottera?) – wystarczyło kilka szczerych zdań z jego strony, a Lily zupełnie zapominała o złości.

 _On czasem przypomina mi o mnie samej,_ zauważyła. _Ja sama mam taką relację z Petunią, ze chętnie wylałabym na nią jakiś czarnomagiczny eliksir, chociaż potem wypłakiwałabym sobie oczy z żalu._

— Widziałam ją dzisiaj na korytarzu – kontynuowała, kiedy Syriusz przekręcił głowę z powrotem tak, żeby mieć jej twarz naprzeciwko. Wysłał jej zdumione, zdenerwowane i rozżalone spojrzenie. – I James też coś wspominał, że przyjechała tutaj… w sprawie Regulusa.

— Och, a więc plotkujecie z Jamesem również o mnie? – prychnął i zaklął głośno. – Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to owszem – była _cholernie_ zła. Powiedziała, że pozwie mnie przed Wizengamotem. Nie wiem, czy to przyjazne, no chyba, że spotkamy się przed sądem, żeby plotkować przy kawce i malować paznokcie.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi. Domyśliła się, że rozmowa Syriusza z panią Black raczej nie obfitowała w uściski i czułe, rodzinne słówka, ale to przeszło _wszelkie_ jej przypuszczenia.

— Twoja własna matka chce pozwać cię przed sądem? – wydukała.

— Ona nie jest moją matką – warknął. – Wykłęła mnie, a ja jej nie uznaję.

 _Jakbym słyszała Jamesa,_ pomyślała. _Obydwoje są tak niezwykle rodzinnymi facetami, ale oboje potrafią gadać takie głupoty._

— Mimo wszystko – nie poddała się. – Nie powinna mówić takich rzeczy w gniewie. Ale myślę że to niemożliwe, żeby…

— Myślisz, że żartowała? – Syriusz roześmiał się bez humoru. – I ty się dziwisz, dlaczego – _jak to było?_ – wszyscy mają cię za nierozgarniętą mugolaczkę? Kochanie, _nie masz pojęcia,_ jaka jest moja matka. _Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy,_ jacy potrafią być rodzice w takich czystokrwistych rodzinkach. Nie jesteś taki jak oni – to jesteś wrogiem. Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest…

— …być kimś innym? – domyśliła się. – Nie wiem jak to jest być kimś innym niż cała twoja rodzina? Syriuszu, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale ani moi rodzice ani moja siostra nie chodzili do Hogwartu. Jestem jedyna _magiczna._ To chyba jest _jakaś_ różnica, nie uważasz?

Umilkli oboje.

Lily pogrążyła się w myślach, wspomnieniach i przypuszczeniach – teraz, kiedy Syriusz powiedział jej kilka nowych rzeczy zmienił jej się pogląd na kilka ostatnich wydarzeń. Myślami wędrowała z powrotem do rodzinnego Cokeworth, odtwarzała w głowie sylwetkę ojca, macochy i Petunii, potem pokrótce przypominała sobie całe szaleństwo zeszłego semestru i zwątpienie, że ci ludzie są naprawdę z nią spokrewnieni. Potem zaczęła myśleć o Syriuszu – wyobraziła sobie go jako małego chłopca i zastanawiała się, jak wyglądało jego dzieciństwo: czy tak jak wiele bogatych dzieci posiadał do swojej wyłącznej dyspozycji zastęp służących i dostawał wszystko, czego tylko jego zepsuta i rozrzutna dusza zapragnęła; czy też doskwierał mu brak domowego ciepła i akceptacji ze strony rodziców i brata. Czy czuł się bardziej jak dziwadło we własnym domu, czy po prostu posiadł zarozumiałe mniemanie o swojej własnej wyjątkowości? W końcu temat jej rozważań objął również kolejną, zupełnie inną rodzinkę – Jamesa, May i Doriana. Przeanalizowała to, co powiedział na ich temat Syriusz – że James obwinia się o tragedię May, a Dorian bardziej zawadza w nawiązaniu familijnej zgody, niż go w tym wspiera. Zaczęła zastanawiać się też, czy on i Mary faktycznie sprzymierzyli się za plecami Lily – a jeśli tak, to co jeszcze ich łączyło?

Gdybając tak, nagle spostrzegała, że od jakiegoś czasu wystukuje paznokciem rytm o oparcie sofy. Z zaskoczeniem spróbowała poruszyć całą ręką. Dokonała tego bez problemu. Poderwała się na równe nogi. _Nie do wiary!_ Syriusz cofnął zaklęcie.

Spojrzała ze zdumieniem w jego kierunku i zadała sobie pytanie, czy oby nie zasnął on na swoim tapczanie z otwartymi oczami. Nie poruszał się zupełnie i wbił wzrok w jeden punkt w ścianie. Nie mrugał. Mimo to spostrzegł kątem oka, że Lily zmieniła swoją pozycję, bo uniósł rękę, zapowiadając dalszą część swojej tyrady.

— Posłuchaj mnie – powiedział po chwili tonem pełnym rezygnacji. – Nie wiem, co wydarzyło się w Sylwestra siedemdziesiątego czwartego i wolę o tym nie wiedzieć. Wydaje mi się, że Dorian też niewiele ci powie o tej sprawie. I wierz mi lub nie, ale sami Potterowie _również_ posiadają wybiórcze informacje, bo gdyby było inaczej, nie próbowaliby do tego stopnia wywierać nacisku na tę dziewczynę.

Lily kiwnęła głową. Szczerze mówiąc, po krótkim poruszeniu tematu Regulusa zaczynała żałować, że zabrakło jej wrażliwości i nie zrozumiała, że nie powinna wypytywać Jamesa o tak delikatne i prywatne tematy.

Ale było przecież jeszcze coś jeszcze…

— Nie dlatego poszłam do Doriana – skłamała. – Widzisz… James powiedział mi kiedyś, że było coś nie w porządku w jego relacji z Mary. I obiecał, że powie mi o wszystkim, jeśli wygram zakład, więc wydaje mi się, że był gotowy mi o tym powiedzieć, a ja…

— O tym też _nie chcesz_ wiedzieć – przerwał jej ostro. – Ja sam także kiedyś za bardzo interesowałem się McDziwką i uwierz mi, poznałem smak jej zemsty. W tej historii nie ma nic normalnego ani przyjemnego i zdecydowanie lepiej, żebyśmy dalej żyli w niewiedzy.

Lily zamrugała bez zrozumienia.

— Czekaj… to ty sam nie wiesz, co między nimi…?

— Mary to temat tabu nie tylko dla ciebie – rzekł twardo. – To jest to, co do ciebie nie dociera _cały czas_. James nie ukrywa prawdy przed _tobą,_ tylko przed _całym światem._ I za przeproszeniem, Evans, ale jeśli do tej pory nie powiedział nic mnie, Luniakowi albo Pete'owi, to nie myśl sobie, że powie ci o wszystkim beztroskim i gawędziarskim tonem.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę i wlepiła wzrok w podłogę, czując, że twarz oblewa jej szkarłatny rumieniec. Syriusz spojrzał krótko w jej stronę, westchnął głęboko i rzucił:

— Możesz już iść, gdzie tam chcesz, Evans. Ja sam zaraz się stąd zmywam, ale przysięgam, że będę miał cię na oku.

— Właściwie to… — odezwała się niemrawo i oblizała nerowo wargi. – Już nastawiłam się na to, że tu zostaję i… i skoro ty też miałeś mnie pilnować znacznie dłużej, to może…?

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią dziwnie. Lily wyprostowała się dumnie i kontynuowała swoje niezbyt składne obwieszczenie:

— Chciałam iść z tym do Jamesa, ale skoro on jest… _zajęty,_ a ty udowodniłeś, że potrafisz dotrzymać tajemnicy… no i skoro już jedną mamy – mówię tu teraz o mojej… niespełnionej wycieczce do dormitorium Doriana, i… i naprawdę nie mam kogo o to poprosić, a to ważna sprawa…

— Nie, Evans, nie możesz poćwiczyć na mnie całowania z języczkiem – zaśmiał się z własnego dowcipu, ale dość szybko umilkł, wyczytując z twarzy Lily, że sprawa jest poważna. Potaknął na znak, że może kontynuować.

— Muszę nauczyć się animagii – powiedziała bez zbędnych ceregieli. – I to możliwie jak najszybciej.

* * *

 **8.**

 **Piątek.**

 **P** o południu, kiedy Liam skończył już swoje wszystkie lekcje i powrócił do gabinetu, zastał Dianę zakopaną po uszy w przeróżnych papierach – aktach, sprawozdaniach, wyciętych artykułach z gazet i swoich prywatnych notatkach w Skorowidzu Zbrodni. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Widok Diany będącej w swoim żywiole przypominał mu piękne, sielankowe czasy, kiedy on sam uczył się w Hogwarcie i kiedy zabawa w detektywów stanowiła dla niego i panny Jenkins świetną zabawę.

Kiedy właściwie rozrywka i gra zaczynała stawać się fachem, profesjonalnym zajęciem? Czy kiedy zaczynała rosnąć stawka czy też z wiekiem, gdy wszystkie zabawy i formy amatorskiego spędzania czasu, stawały się nieprzyzwoite i niegodne? W przypadku Diany był to z pewnością moment, kiedy przekroczyła próg Szkoły Aurorskiej jako pierwsza kobieta w sekcji kryminologicznej od dwudziestu lat. A Liam… on chyba zawsze był jedynie Watsonem swojej byłej dziewczyny, panienki Holmes. Kiedy z jego życia zniknął Sherlock, zniknęły i zagadki kryminalne.

— Diana? – zapukał w drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Blondynka jedynie uniosła rękę, jakby to ona była tutaj panią i pozwoliła mu w ten sposób wejść do środka.

— Usiądź, bo mamy do pogadania – oświadczyła, kiedy zamknął drzwi. Stalową końcówką pióra wskazała mu miejsce naprzeciwko jej biurka, gdzie zwykle zasiadali jego uczniowie podczas rozmowy z profesorem obrony.

— Seth Potter się tu panoszy – szepnął konspiracyjnie, posłusznie zajmując wskazane dlań miejsce. – Ma jakieś wychowawcze sprawy, ale to nie znaczy, że nie zdziwi się na twój widok.

Diana parsknęła i sięgnęła po napełniony herbatą kubek Liama, z wielkim, tłustym napisem: SZALONY NAUCZYCIEL.

— W życiu mnie tutaj nie spotka. Przy swojej żonie Seth jest na tyle zdekoncentrowany, że nie zauważyłby nawet najbardziej banalnej zbrodni. A ja znam się trochę na tuszowaniu poszlak – puściła do niego oczko.

— Mogłoby się wydawać, że masz nadzieję na drobne komplikacje… przyznaj, chciałabyś udowodnić sobie, że potrafisz ukryć spisek przed szefem korporacji kryminalnej.

Diana uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Im więcej kryminalnego syfu, tym bardziej jestem szczęśliwa. _To całe moje życie, Liam._

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się bardziej do siebie niż do Diany. Zawsze zazdrościł jej wrodzonej zaradności i zdecydowania, tego, że nie znosiła sprzeciwu i zawsze wiedziała, co jest dla niej najlepsze. Wybrała ścieżkę kariery najbardziej pasującą do swoich zainteresowań i charakteru – a w tych czasach osoby w jej wieku raczej błądziły – tak jak Liam – niż dokonywały szczęśliwych, zawodowych wyborów.

Di po chwili zaczęła mówić tonem bardzo wyważonym i zamyślonym, zupełnie jakby potrafiła połączyć jego mimikę i błysk w oku z odpowiednią treścią myśli, tak jak dopasowuje się odciski palców do ich posiadaczy.

— Czasem zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę chcę pomagać Aurorom w tropieniu przestępców – wyznała szczerze. – Czy nie przydałabym się bardziej… gdybym nie była powiązana ze skorumpowanym ministerstwem. Ze skorumpowaną Szkołą Aurorstwa. Ludzie zaczynają mnie zauważać… moje śledztwa robią się głośniejsze… może miałabym kilku potencjalnych klientów, gdybym…

Urwała i pokręciła głową, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że zaczęła podobny temat. Liam nie dał za wygraną:

— Została prywatnym detektywem? Działała w tajnych służbach jej królewskiej mości?

— Kiedy byłam mała, wszystkie dziewczyny w Glasgow chciały być księżniczkami, supermodelkami lub Grace Kelly – zażartowała, nie chcąc wracać do starego tematu. - A ja marzyłam o zostaniu tajną agentką.

— A zostaniesz raczej starą panną Marple.

Wysłała mu ganiące spojrzenie, ale widać było, że udało mu się ją rozbawić.

— Właściwie to w pewien sposób odgadłeś to, o czym zaczęłam mówić – poddała się. – To właściwie moje pierwsze takie… _płatne_ zlecenie, bo zwykle działałam jedynie za przysłowiowe „Bóg zapłać"… ale pracując sama, czuję się najlepiej i… myślę czasami, że czułabym się lepiej, gdybym miała… coś własnego.

— Myślisz o biurze detektywistycznym?

Diana potaknęła ochoczo.

— Mogłabym przez całe dnie grzebać w cudzych sprawach i dostawałabym za to pieniądze. I wszystkie zasługi, cała moja praca, byłaby naprawdę… moja. Nie byłabym jedynie ogniwem w całej procedurze ganiania za przestępcami, ogniwem, o którym i tak prawie nikt nie wie.

— Wyobrażam sobie ciebie w takiej roli… — przyznał. – Chociaż musisz przyznać, że spadłby lekko twój prestiż… teraz możesz mówić o sobie, że jesteś pierwszą Aurorką od pięciu lat i jedyną kobietą w swojej korporacji… a jako pani detektyw będziesz mogła przedstawić się jedynie jako osoba wypijająca dziesięć kaw dziennie.

Diana trąciła go w ramię długopisem.

— Jesteś beznadziejny. Gdybym nie miała żadnych osiągnięć, to nikt by mnie nie najął, no nie?

— Rozumiem, że pierwsze zlecenie zawsze przeżywa się najbardziej, ale po tych twoich niedomówieniach i tajemnicach, które skrywałaś przed Dorcas, zaczynam podejrzewać, że twoim najemcą jest ktoś raczej nieinteresujący.

— Jego tożsamość nie jest żadną tajemnicą, ale wolałabym, żeby ta dziewucha przestała się wtrącać – odparowała. – To redaktor naczelny Proroka Codziennego, który zaczepił mnie zaraz po tym, jak wysłałam do dowody na nadużywanie swoich praw przez Związek Quidditcha.

— Och, a więc zwolnienie Nicka McDonalda to twoja sprawka?

Di puściła do niego oczko.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego ta osoba ufa bardziej mnie niż szefowi korporacji kryminologicznej – czyli Sethowi Potterowi… ale nie ukrywam, że nieco połechtało to moje ego. Stwierdziłam, że muszę rozwiązać sprawę Calliope za wszelką cenę, nawet jeśli Seth mnie za to wywali, i wtedy przypomniałam sobie o tobie, Liam.

— Przypominam ci zwalniającego cię Setha Pottera?

— _Nie._ Ale pewnie nie zdziwi cię fakt, że bardzo szybko dowiedziałam się o twoim amatorskim śledztwie w sprawie morderstwa Calliope Meadowes, które prowadziłeś jeszcze w zeszłym roku, i o tym, że pan Seth zdusił je w zarodku.

Liam kiwnął głową z uznaniem.

— Widzę, że śledzisz mnie wytrwale długo po tym, jak przestaliśmy się spotykać – zażartował. Sięgnął po pustą filiżankę, którą trzymał w szufladzie biurka i napełnił ją angielską herbatą. – Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

— Odpowiedzi – powiedziała po prostu. – Chcę, żebyś powiedział mi wszystko, co wiesz o tej sprawie i pomógł poskładać to do kupy. Chcę, żebyś został moim wspólnikiem… tak jak za dawnych czasów.

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę niczym pracodawca, ale Liam nie uścisnął jej tak od razu. Perspektywa współpracy z Di wydawała się niezwykle kusząca – zresztą, wszelkie ekstrawagancje urozmaicające jego karierę zawodową zwykle niezwykle go pociągały – chciał jednak najpierw wybadać, co w trawie piszczy. Pomimo rozsądku i roztropności, Diana nie wyzbyła się całkiem trzpiotowatości i siły uczuć pozostałych przedstawicielek rodziny Jenkins, dlatego nie mógł dawać głowy, czy czasem nie dała się porwać lekkomyślnemu, idealistycznemu pomysłowi odmiany swojego życia i w rezultacie nie została przedstawicielką jakiś podejrzanych typów.

— _Kto cię zatrudnił?_

Diana nie cofnęła ręki, ale uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i puściła do niego oczko, co było już dużo mniej oficjalne.

— Traversowie.

— Traversowie?

Jedyne, co Liam wiedział na temat rodziny Travers to to, że byli dosyć majętnym rodem czystokrwistym, który jawnie popierał Voldemorta. Jaki pożytek mieliby w odnalezieniu zabójcy Calliope Meadowes?

 _Może jeden z Śmierciożerców za tym stoi,_ pozwolił swojemu detektywistycznemu zmysłowi trochę podryfować. _I chcą go teraz odnaleźć w tak zmyślny sposób. Tylko po co, u licha, jakiś Śmierciożerca miałby zabijać małą dziewczynkę, która w dodatku sama pochodziła z rodziny o poglądach podobnych do Traversów?_

— To najbliżsi krewni Greengrassów, a więc i Meadowesów – pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Di. – Czy ty spałeś na zjazdach rodzinnych, Liam? Są na tyle bogaci, żeby mieszać się w sprawy już tak nieaktualne i drugorzędne, i na tyle wścibscy i dziwni, aby robić z tego jakąś… ezoteryczną tajemnicę. A w dodatku – odznacza ich straszliwe pieniactwo. Wracają do tej sprawy tylko dlatego, żeby mieć jakikolwiek powód do sądzenia się, bo nie wydaje mi się, żeby bardzo tęsknili za Calliope.

— Naprawdę, Di? Służysz jako rozrywka dla bandy zepsutych arystokratów? – pokręcił głową Liam, chociaż wcale nie był zaskoczony. Niezbyt przekonywały go motywy tej rodziny, ale teraz przestawał wierzyć w to, że w całą sprawę jest zamieszany Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

— Może i tak – wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale ja mam z tego pieniądze i dużo radochy. _Uwielbiam_ podobne zbrodnie. _Uwielbiam_ zbrodnie na zjazdach rodzinnych i _uwielbiam_ morderstwa podczas bali. To takie dziewiętnastowieczne!

Liam roześmiał się i uścisnął wreszcie wyciągniętą rękę Di, bo i jego zaczynało to bawić. Pamiętał tak dobrze czasy ich wspólnych amatorskich śledztw w Hogwarcie – to był okres w jego życiu, kiedy naprawdę czuł się spełniony w swoim zajęciu, i potrzebny. W dodatku, chyba nic tak nie dowartościowało pojęcia o własnej inteligencji niż pomyślnie rozwiązane śledztwo kryminalne.

Poderwał się z miejsca i pognał w kierunku przeciwległej ściany, ozdobionej staroświecką makatą. Jeszcze za czasów Hogwartu zauważył w gabinecie profesor McGonagall niezwykle użyteczną tajną skrytkę, niby wyżłobienie w kamiennej, szarej ścianie. Z zewnątrz ukrywał ją ciężki, gruby gobelin przedstawiający dostojnego, czerwono-złotego smoka, jednak stanowił on najmniejsze zabezpieczenie. Po schowaniu do niej fiolki nielegalnego eliksiru, stał się on niewidzialny dla oka, jakby okryła go niewidzialna, powietrzna zasłona. Wystarczyło jednak sięgnąć ręką do środka skrytki, a zaklęcie dekoncentrujące już przestawało działać, a fiolka stawała się nie tylko wyczuwalna, ale i z powrotem zupełnie widoczna. Uczniak-Liam odniósł wówczas zwycięstwo i nie został przyłapany na posiadaniu nielegalnych substancji. A gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja wymiany gabinetami, nie zwlekał ani sekundy – podejrzewał, że wgłębienie nie jest jedynym dogodnym sejfem na przestrzeni tego pokoju, i okazało się, że miał rację.

— Jeśli szukasz swoich akt prawnych ukrytych za makatą, to mam je tutaj – odezwała się Di, podnosząc gruby plik papierów. Liamowi opadła szczęka.

— _Jak…_

— Nie bądź niemądry – prychnęła i uśmiechnęła się przemądrzale. – Za dywanikiem? Chyba nie ma bardziej przewidywalnego miejsca do ukrycia, a z zaklęciem dekoncentrujących mój fałszoskop poradził sobie od razu – spojrzała na zszokowanego Liama poważniej. – Już nie jestem amatorką. Mam też twoje papiery ukryte pod ruchomym kafelkiem i w szafie, za krawatami. Ale… nie za wiele z nich rozumiem, kiedy nie mam wiadomości, na których mogę bazować.

Profesor Argent dość szybko otrząsnął się z szoku, a natrętne myśli nabrały wydźwięku zgoła innego: czy Diana jest jedyną tak wścibską i spostrzegawczą jednostką, czy jego uczniowie też już dawno go rozgryźli? Padł z powrotem na krzesło za biurkiem i poczuł się niezwykle biedny ze swoim marnym dorobkiem pedagogicznym.

— Mam po prostu odpowiadać na twoje pytania?

— Nie mów, że po prostu – zaprotestowała Di, podkładając mu jego własne notatki i zebrane dokumenty pod nos. – To ważna funkcja.

Liam wyglądał jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie się poddał i skinięciem głowy zezwolił Dianie na rozpoczęcie _wywiadu._

— Hmm… - zerknęła do swoich notatek. – A więc Seth zamykając twoje śledztwo, podał za powód to, że zniesławia ono jego rodzinę?

— To już sam wydedukowałem. On raczej twierdził, że to śledztwo nie ma sensu, że rozdrapuje rany Meadowesów, i że zostało już zamknięte przez wydział kryminologiczny i przez czarodziejską policję, a ja…

— …powinieneś trzymać się swoich spraw – uzupełniła. – Wiesz co? Jego zachowanie oraz stosunek Traversów nieźle dał mi do myślenia. W końcu Seth jest nie tylko szefem korporacji i naszym najlepszym kryminologiem, ale również czystokrwistym i nieskalanym arystokratą. Naprawdę musi mieć _coś przeciwko_ temu śledztwu, skoro oni wynajęli mnie… ani z dobrej rodziny, ani bez majątku…

Mężczyzna zadumał się głośno.

— Właściwie to on zamknął śledztwo nie od razu, tylko w dość strategicznym punkcie. Nie wiem, czy dopiero po czasie się o nim dowiedział, czy też z początku nic z nim nie robił, a zareagował kiedy sprawy zaszły za daleko… w każdym razie wysłał on do mnie list po tym, jak zacząłem sprawdzać Jesse'ego van Weerta.

— _Jesse'ego van Weerta?_ A po co?

— Dorcas oskarżała właśnie jego – wzruszył ramionami. – Twierdziła, że podszedł do niej podczas kotyliona i dał do zrozumienia, że wie, co się stanie z Calliope. A pamiętajmy o tym, że Jesse to bratanek żony Setha, syn jego szwagierki, no i kuzyn Jamesa.

Duża zmarszczka przecięła alabastrowe czoło Diany. Coś jej nie pasowało, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, w końcu sam Liam też nie dowierzał nierzetelnemu materiałowi dowodowemu. Jeśli Seth Potter chciał zatuszować jakiś rodzinny skandal, nawet jeśli dotyczył on raczej włoskich krewnych swojej żony, na pewno zaczął od podrobienia dowodów, od zamącenia w zeznaniach świadków, tak, żeby nawet najwybitniejszy kryminolog nie mógł potem pozbierać wszystkiego w jedną całość. Ale nawet kiedy odkładało się na bok wszystkie dokumenty i akta – coś się tutaj nie zgadzało. Dorcas na pewno nie kłamała w sprawie tego, co widziała, skoro chodziło o sprawę tak wzniosą jak pomszczenie własnej siostry. Ale to, że Jesse van Weert napomknął jej o zbrodni, zanim w ogóle o niej doszło i to, że był zupełnie wykluczony na liście potencjalnych zabójców, przynosił kres logicznemu podejściu do całego zajścia.

— Skąd Seth wiedział o tym, że prowadzisz tę sprawę? – westchnęła Diana, notując coś wytrwale w swoim skorowidzu. Liam wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Ale jest kryminologiem. Być może sprawdza korespondencję z Ministerstwa, bo wysłałem prośbę do redakcji _Proroka_ o listę gości z kotyliona. Ale to oznacza, że sir Travers – twój zleceniodawca i redaktor naczelny – musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, a skoro mówisz, że zupełnie mu nie ufa, to tutaj wszystko znowu zaczyna mi się nie zgadzać. Albo po prostu ma tutaj jakiegoś szpiega.

Di potaknęła i pisała dalej, chociaż Liam nie dostrzegał w podanych przez siebie informacjach nic znaczącego dla śledztwa.

— Czy Jesse van Weert to nie ten, który zginął podczas skandalu we Flers?

— Nie, to był jego starszy brat Phil. Jesse wciąż żyje i w tym roku kończy Akademię Wenecką.

— Przyjechał razem z bratem na kotylion, kiedy ten zaręczał się z Sereną Marceu?

— Jak dobrze znasz sprawy kryminalne z ostatnich pięciu lat? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Di przerwała notowanie, żeby puścić do niego oczko.

—Lepiej niż ty swoją matkę.

Znowu nachyliła się nad skorowidzem, jakby chciała zapisać sobie tę ripostę na przyszłość i zaczęła mówić, bardziej do samej siebie niż do swojego _wspólnika:_

— Mam specjalny przedmiot w Szkole Aurorstwa, który polega na wkuwaniu starych akt i deklamowaniu z pamięci listy Śmierciożerców. Ale dostęp do dokumentów z ostatnich lat mamy bardzo wybiórczy… O sprawie Calliope wiem tylko tyle, ile wyczytałam ze sprawozdań w gazetach. Tak się składa, że byłam wtedy na kotylionie, widziałam debiutantów i słyszałam o zaręczynach nowej siostry Elizabeth McDonald ze starszym van Weertem. Może byłam dużo mniej doświadczona, ale tamta noc wydawała mi się zupełnie spokojna i pokojowa. Nie zauważyłam nikogo podejrzanego… a wiesz, że ja mam małego bzika na punkcie podejrzanych rzeczy – przez chwilę umilkła, jakby odtwarzała ekspresowo cały ten wieczór w swojej głowie i jeszcze raz sprawdzała, czy coś nie wydaje się tam niepokojące. – Ta śmierć była dla mnie zupełnym szokiem… to dziwne, bo ja zwykle przeczuwam morderstwa… tak podświadomie czuje, że ktoś wyzionie niedługo ducha. Tego wieczora praktycznie wszyscy tańczyli w ich sali balowej, a przecież ciało tej dziewczynki znaleziono zmasakrowane w jeziorze. To mógłby być ktoś z zewnątrz, ale ochrona nie wpuszczała nikogo bez zaproszenia, i wiem, że pilnowano tego dosyć dobrze. Zostają nam więc jedynie debiutanci oraz ich rodziny, chociaż nie przychodzi mi do głowy nikt, kto chciałby krzywdy Meadowesów. Van Weertowie nie są stąd i nie znam ich zwyczajów, więc to jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

— Jesse był ponoć chory i został w Wenecji – wyjaśnił, gdy nabrał pewności, że Di nie powie już nic więcej. – Czuwali przy nim najlepsi uzdrowiciele z Florencji i samego Rzymu – Diana wzniosła oczy ku niebu. - Jego rodzice, brat oraz Potterowie udali się razem na kotylion, a Jesse leżał przykuty do swojej jedwabnej pościeli i pilnowała go służąca van Weertów, Jenna Chamberlain.

— Jedna z wielkiego rodzeństwa Chamberlainów? – zapytała podejrzliwie. Liam potaknął.

— Dokładnie ta sama. No i, rzecz jasna, bliska kuzynka van Weertów i Potterów.

— Namierzyłeś ją?

— Jenna twierdzi, że przez cały czas była przy łóżku Jesse'ego, a on sam był zbyt chory, żeby wyjeżdżać do Cardiff na kotylion – pokręcił głową. – Potwierdzają to również lekarze, a z jego szpitalnych dokumentów jasno wynika, że cierpiał na ciężki skrofunfulus i nie mógł się ruszać… o, sama zobacz – podał jej zaświadczenie lekarskie, skopiowane zaklęciem _Gemino_ z jakiegoś włoskiego magicznego szpitala.

Z bazgrołów i pięknych, energicznych włoskich wyrazów Diana zrozumiała jedynie tyle, że był pod stałą opieką przez jakieś dwa miesiące. Kiedy ona chorowała na skrofundulusa, doszła do siebie po trzech tygodniach. Albo arystokratów cechował bardzo słaby układ immunologiczny, albo cało to zwolnienie było grubymi nićmi szyte.

— Wydaje mi się, że to sfingowane – spojrzała bez przekonania na wymyślny podpis doktora Merrizano. – Ale to niepodważalne alibi. Traversowie potrzebują mocnych dowodów przed sądem, a chociaż Crouch jest chory na głowę, ani przez sekundę nie rozważy winy tego chłopaka, jeśli ktoś pokaże mu to zaświadczenie.

— Sam mówiłem Dorcas, że dalsza nagonka na Jesse'ego nie przyniesie żadnych rezultatów – potaknął. – Kopałem jednak dalej, o nie dawała za wygraną… I zanim Seth zamknął moją sprawę, dowiedziałem się jeszcze jednej niezwykle znaczącej rzeczy. I wydaje mi się, że to jest prawdziwa przyczyna, dlaczego pan Potter tak usilnie stara się sprawić, by wszyscy zapomnieli o tej zbrodni.

Diana wysłała mu spojrzenie, które jasno sugerowało, że jest ciekawa, co ma do powiedzenia, ale raczej wątpi w fakt, że posiada naprawdę znaczące informacje. Liam uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Sięgnął do sterty papierów, które dziewczyna znalazła za gobelinem, energicznie je posortował i wreszcie przedstawił przedmiot swoich badań. Oczy rozbłysły pannie Jenkins z podniecenia.

— Kojarzysz szaloną May Potter? – postukał paznokciem w jej zdjęcie doczepione do skopiowanych akt. – Adoptowaną córkę Setha Pottera, która ma schizofrenię i problemy z narkotykami?

— Czy kojarzę? – prychnęła. – Błagam! To celebrytka w Biurze Aurorów. Jasne, że ją kojarzę. Cały nasz oddział prześciga się w zgadywaniu, dlaczego tak inteligentny facet jak Seth bawi się w taką dziecinadę, w którą i tak _nikt_ nie wierzy i wciska wszystkim bajeczkę o jej rzekomej _schizofrenii._

Liam uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

— Serio?

— No bo chyba nie wierzysz w ten absurd – prychnęła. – I jeśli chcesz mi teraz opowiedzieć kolejną historyjkę, o tym jak to biedne dziecko przegrało walkę z własnymi demonami… — Nagle zmarszczyła brwi i zdała sobie sprawę z tego, do czego zmierzał Liam. – Ale czekaj… Seth zaczął tę śpiewkę później, no nie? Kotylion miał miejsce na czwartym roku Emmeliny – czyli też jej, bo one są rówieśniczkami. A cały ten cyrk z chorobą psychiczną stał się głośny dopiero po skandalu we Flers, kiedy Jamesa Pottera oskarżono o zabójstwo, a on zaczął upierać się, że ratował swoją niezrównoważoną siostrę.

— Mylisz się i zarazem masz rację – rzekł zagadkowo profesor Argent. – Cyrk ze schizofrenią rozpoczął się _przed_ skandalem we Flers, ale _po_ kotylionie… właściwie to niezrównoważona May przywitała rok siedemdziesiąty piąty, bo po raz pierwszy usłyszałem tę historię w Nowy Rok. Wiesz… Na początku, to ja też wątpiłem w jej schizofrenię... to wydawało mi się typowym naciąganiem dowodów, żeby dzieciaki Potterów nie musiały ponosić konsekwencji swoich własnych czynów. Ale wtedy usłyszałem coś ciekawego, co wiązało się z kotylionem… i zainteresowałem się całą sprawą nieco bardziej. – Schował teraz akta dziewczyny na spód kupki i odsłonił kartę zdrowia, zapełnioną od góry do dołu wąskim, niezrozumiałym pismem megamedyków wielu oddziałów, szpitali i dziedzin. Diana zmarszczyła brwi. – Przeczytaj o jej badaniach. O jej zachowaniach. O jej sposobie myślenia… - Znowu namieszał w dokumentach, rzucając kartę medyczną pod nos Di, a odsłaniając przed nią kopię abstrakcyjnych lub surrealistycznych obrazów. Pani detektyw poczuła niemiły dreszcz, kiedy sięgnęła po jedno z tych „dzieł sztuki".

Przedstawiało ono dziewczynę otoczoną przez stworzenia przypominające dementory, tylko że o twarzach wilków. Sięgnęła po następne. Nigdy nie przepadała za malarstwem abstrakcyjnym – doszukiwanie się drugiej głębi w bazgrołach i chaotycznie rysowanych kreskach i kropkach wydawało jej się niedorzecznością i bzdurą. Kiedy jednak oglądała takowe plątaniny kształtów, form i linii w wykonaniu May Potter, _naprawdę_ dostrzegała jakąś metaforę, jakąś prawdę i myśli zawoalowane za płótnem. Zdawało jej się, że obrazy krzyczą do niej i starają się opowiedzieć pewną historię… ale Diana nie chciała w ogóle jej poznawać. Sama obserwacja wystarczająca jeżyła włos na karku.

Oblizała wargi i oddała kopie obrazów Liamowi. Jej mina pozostała nieprzekonana.

— To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy.

— Zgadzam się z tobą – potaknął. – Ale jestem również jej nauczycielem i widzę ewidentnie, że nie tyle co z jej umysłem, ale w ogóle _z nią_ coś jest nie w porządku. Tutaj nie chodzi o samą narkomanię. Ma dziwne halucynacje, obsesje, próbuje odizolować się od całego świata – stuknął palcem w dokumenty wypisowe ze szpitala, które wcześniej podsunął pod nos Diany. – Masz rację, Van Weertowie, Potterowie i cała reszta tych spowinowaconych rodzinek lubowała się w podobnych niesamowitych historiach o tym, że ich zdemoralizowane dzieci tak naprawdę są _ofiarami,_ a nie _oprawcami._ Wszystkie te historyjki kupował i uznawał Nick McDonald, bo w czasach kiedy on stanowił głowę Wizengamotu, _wszystko uchodziło im na sucho._ On _sam_ był powiązany z całym tym absurdem, z całą tą korupcją i tą degeneracją. A choroba psychiczna to doskonały pomysł, naprawdę świetne posunięcie, które tłumaczyło, dlaczego May nic nie mówi na temat rzezi mugolów i śmierci Deana Walkera, której była świadkiem. Bardzo dobrze to rozegrali, bo przecież można odwrócić zaklęcie modyfikujące pamięć, a chorobę psychiczną najpierw trzeba wyleczyć. A udawać jest dość łatwo.

Mimo to… Tym razem jednak wydaję mi się, że choroba psychiczna _nie była_ tanią wymówką, bajeczką przyozdobioną w łapówkę. Ją naprawdę spotkało coś strasznego. Pierwsze badania pochodzą pół roku sprzed skandalu we Flers, a dokładnie w sylwestra 1974. W…

— W dzień śmierci Deana Walkera i rzezi na mugolach – dokończyła Diana, przygryzając niepewnie wargę. – Ciekawe, prawda?

Liam uśmiechnął się z triumfem.

— Jeszcze ciekawszy jest związek _tego_ z naszą sprawą. Śmierć Deana Walkera miała miejsce jakiś tydzień po kotylionie. Te sprawy mogą być ze sobą powiązane, skoro Seth próbuje zatuszować i jedną, i drugą.

— Rozumiem, że May nie było z Potterami u Meadowesów? – spytała dziewczyna, przypominając sobie nagle o robieniu notatek.

Liam pokręcił głową.

— Potterowie nie zabrali May na kotylion w ramach kary. Została ona odesłana do Wenecji, gdzie miała pomogać Jennie w opiece nad swoim kuzynem Jesse'im van Weertem, wspomnianym już przez nas ciężkim rekonwalescentem.

— Dlaczego? – spytała, nie odrywając spojrzenia od notatek. – Dlaczego wysłali ją _w ramach kary?_ Co zrobiła?

— Może źle dobrałem słowa – przyznał. – Powinienem raczej powiedzieć: wysłali ją tam z obawy, że może wykorzystać kotyliony zgiełk, żeby uciec.

— Dokąd? I po co miałaby od nich uciekać.

Argent przez chwilę podtrzymał napięcie, gotowy zrzucić największą bombę, jaką posiadał:

— Ponieważ spotykała się wtedy z jednym z najbardziej nawiedzonych nastolatków w historii.

Cień przebiegł po twarzy Di, ale nie dała się ona wybić z rytmu. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i zapytała neutralnie:

— Z Isaakiem Monroe?

— Nie – parsknął Liam. – Ale blisko. _Z Deanem Walkerem._

Pióro wypadło dziewczynie z ręki. Jej piękna twarz zamarła w wyrazie niemego szoku.

— To przerażający zbieg okoliczności.

May Potter spotykała się z Deanem. Wściekli Potterowie kazali jej opiekować się chorym Jesse'im, aby nie wymknęła się gdzieś ze swoim chłopakiem. Na kotylionie Jesse zagroził Dorcas, pomimo tego że setki mil dalej leżał w łóżku i _umierał_. Calliope zginęła. Tydzień później zginął Dean, a May była świadkiem jego śmierci i postradała zmysły.

 _Co się tam działo?_

— Seth i Belle obawiali się, że pod ich nieobecność spotka się z Deanem, dlatego przetransportowali ją aż do Włoch, gdzie miała pomóc Jennie w zajmowaniu się schorowanym Jessim – powtórzył Liam i podał jej kolejne pióro. Diana nie zwróciła na to uwagi – dopiero co przeniosła się do równoległego świata swojego _analitycznego myślenia._ – Jak myślisz, co się stało?

— May i Dean nawiali na kotylion – wyszeptała nieprzytomnie niczym Pytia.

Liam zacmokał.

— Na to już nie mamy dowodów. Ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że uciekli – nawet jeśli nie na kotylion, a Seth nie chce, żeby inni o tym wiedzieli. Wiesz… siedzenie z Jesse'im i Jenną to jej jedyne alibi, a jeśli je straci to automatycznie wskoczy na listę podejrzanych za zabójstwo Calliope, biorąc pod uwagę, że tydzień później świadkowała kolejnym zabójstwom – czy tam rzezi na mugolach i _samobójstwu_ Dean, w które zwątpi każdy kryminolog.

Di nagle wybudziła się z myślowego transu i niemalże pisnęła na samą wzmiankę o „zwątpieniu kryminologa".

— Uwielbiam sprawę śmierci Deana Walkera - przyznała, z błyskiem w oku. – Mord z premedytacją najwyższej klasy. Wszyscy świadkowie byli odurzeni, a główny badacz zajścia _sam_ sfingował dowody na korzyść zabójcy. Kiedyś dostaliśmy zadanie na zajęciach, aby opisać mord doskonały, a ja naprawdę chciałam wpleść do mojej pracy wątek inspirowany historią Deana i udającą chorobę psychiczną May… no ale Seth mógłby potem się nieźle czepiać, więc zmieniłam temat na morderstwa płatnego zabójcy, poszukiwanego przez żonę zdradzającą ministra… Dostałam najwyższą ocenę.

Liam pochylił głowę nad papierami, żeby ukryć szeroki uśmiech. Niedbale przejrzał wszystkie swoje zapiski, zastanawiając się gorączkowo czy wie o czymkolwiek innym, co może mieć związek z tą sprawą.

— To chyba wszystko, co wiem, Di… — mruknął, przyglądając się niepewnie ostatnim zapiskom, sporządzonym z samego początku jego śledztwa. – Chociaż... jest jeszcze jedna samej nocy, kiedy zamordowano Calliope, szala sprawiedliwości przychyliła się z powrotem na korzyść dobra. Brygadzie Uderzeniowej udało się _złapać_ przestępców, ale zupełnie innego pokroju. Chodzi o Elijaha DeVitta i Kenny'ego McDonala, handlarzy narkotykami. Kręcili się oni wokół Aurorów, czarodziejskiej policji, Brygady i całej reszty badaczy tej sprawy, kompletnie odurzeni. Próbowali sprzedać im Demencję – a raczej, powiedzieli, że mają ją od nich odkupić, a oni w zamian powiedzą im, kto zamordował Calliope Meadowes.

— I co mówili? – prychnęła Di, spodziewając się czego abstrakcyjnego.

— Coś o czarnym wilkołaku.

Spojrzała na niego jak na szaleńca. Ta sprawa na chwilę obecną była dość pokomplikowana – nie trzeba wplatać w nią jeszcze niezarejestrowanych watah wilkołaków i odwiecznego problemu moralnego, czy należy zwalczać likantropów czy zaniechać prześladowań.

— Nie znoszę ćpunów – powiedziała ostatecznie i oddała Liamowi jego pióro, nie dopisując na ten temat ani słowa. – Myślę, że powinniśmy teraz wymienić nasze poglądy na tą sprawę… Zagłosować, czy wierzymy w następujące zeznania i materiał dowodowy, czy uważamy go za sfingowany.

Liam zgodził się na to z entuzjazmem. Tak samo pracowali z Di za dawnych lat – głosowali, kto według nich jest sprawcą jakiegoś pomniejszego przestępstwa lub też decydowali, który z tropów jest warty ich uwagi. Diana nachyliła się nad swoimi notatkami i zaczęła czytać przebieg zdarzeń:

— **Jeden: Jesse van Weert zaraża się skrofungulusem.** _ **Prawda czy fałsz?**_

— Potwierdzają to lekarze i jego dokumenty – stwierdził. _– Prawda._

— Dokumenty mogą kłamać, a lekarze mogą być przekupieni – wzruszyła ramionami. – Powinniśmy polegać raczej nie na karcie chorób, tylko na zeznaniach kogoś, komu nie będzie zależało na obronie honoru ani van Weertów, ani Potterów… Chamberlainowie są z nimi straszliwie skłóceni, czyż nie? W zeszłym roku sądzili się ze sobą o praktycznie _wszystko._ Myślę, że przedstawią nam prawdę na tyle zdemonizowaną, że wyciągając wypadkową z niej i z oficjalnej wersji Setha Pottera, znajdziemy coś bliskiego prawdy.

— Myślisz o rozmówieniu się jeszcze raz z Jenną Chamberlain?

Di potaknęła.

— Od tego powinniśmy zacząć. Póki co głosuję na: _fałsz,_ ale nie wyrobiłam sobie jeszcze do końca opinii. Dwa: **May Potter zostaje odesłana przez rodziców do Włoch, gdzie za karę ma pomagać Jennie w opiece nad schorowanym Jesse'em.** _ **Prawda czy fałsz?**_

— Tak brzmi oficjalna wersja i wydaje mi się, że jedyne, nad czym możemy gdybać, to czy pozostała tam do końca, jak utrzymuje Seth, czy też uciekła… tak więc _prawda._

Diana wzruszyła ramionami.

— Też mi się wydaje, że na tym etapie wszystko trzyma się kupy. _Prawda. Trzy:_ **Na kotylionie pojawia się Jesse van Weert i zaczepia Dorcas.** _ **Prawda czy fałsz?**_

— Tutaj rozmywa się praktycznie wszystko – zauważył Liam. – Ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że Dorcas nie kłamie. Nie miałaby powodu, żeby utrudniać nam to śledztwo, a jeśli już miałaby kłamać, to na pewno wymyśliłaby coś o wiele mniej abstrakcyjnego. _Prawda._

Panienka Jenkins nie była tego taka pewna.

— Dorcas dobrze zna całą tę bandę, jest z nimi blisko zaprzyjaźniona, a poza tym dość łatwo wyperswadować jej… pewne rzeczy. Tym razem myślę, że albo kłamie, albo ktoś ją oszukał. _Fałsz._

Następny fakt podsumował Liam:

— **Cztery: Ginie Calliope Meadowes.** _ **Prawda czy fałsz?**_

Diana uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Ta sprawa jest dziwna, ale nie na tyle, żeby podważać jej zgon. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby sześciolatka mogła sfingować własną śmierć i uciec gdzieś na Guam. _Prawda._

— _Prawda._ Pięć: **Kenny McDonald i Elijah DeVitt zostają złapani na handlu narkotykami. Mówią, że wiedzą, kto zamordował Calliope i nazywają go „czarnym wilkołakiem".** _ **Prawda czy fałsz?**_

— To głupi żart i bełkot ćpunów. _Fałsz._

— Również uważam, że jedynie się wygłupili… ale można ich rozważyć jako ewentualnych sprawców. Ludzie różnie zachowują się pod wpływem narkotyków.

— **Sześć: Nick ułaskawia syna i wysyła Elijaha do Azkabanu.** _ **Prawda czy fałsz?**_

— To miało miejsce dużo później, bo sądzili się tam przez wiele miesięcy – pokręcił głową Liam. – Nick starał się przeczekać, aż ludzie zapomną o tej sprawie, żeby ułaskawienie Kenny'ego stało się trochę mniej… _bulwersujące._

— Jeśli urwą nam się wszystkie tropy… mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie – westchnęła Di. – To możemy albo pojechać do Azkabanu i rozmówić się z Elijahem, albo odnaleźć Kenny'ego. Jestem pewna, że nie nawiążemy z nimi najmniejszego porozumienia, ale może powiedzą coś głupiego, co pogrąży ich samych.

— Kenny'ego poszukuje połowa Ministerstwa na zlecenie Croucha. Nick ukrył go dobrze, w jakimś kraju, gdzie nie ma ekstradycji. Odnalezienie go może okazać się trudniejsze niż rozwiązanie całej tej sprawy… — pokręcił głową ze zwątpieniem. – A żeby rozmówić się z więźniem, musimy mieć zgodę ministra i również samego Croucha… a on na pewno zacznie zadawać pytania, i nie ma szans, żeby przeszło to obok uszu Setha.

— Gdyby naprawdę nam na tym zależało, to daję słowo, że odnajdę Kenny'ego w przeciągu dwóch dni – wywróciła oczami. – Trzeba po prostu wiedzieć, kogo pytać. Uwaga, Liam - dochodzimy do najciekawszego obrotu sprawy. Siedem: **W Sylwestra May wymyka się z Deanem.** _ **Prawda czy fałsz?**_

— _Prawda_ – mruknął. – Gdyby siedziała z Jenną i Jesse'im, Seth nie próbowałby tak bardzo zatuszować całej sprawy.

— Ja też głosuję za _prawdą_ – potaknęła. – Osiem: **Ginie rzesza mugoli, a Dean Walker popełnia samobójstwo.** _ **Prawda czy fałsz?**_

— Nigdy nie wierzyłem w samobójstwo Deana Walkera czy jego śmierć przez przedawkowanie narkotyków – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie zajmowałem się nigdy tą sprawą i nie chcę opierać sądów jedynie na swoich przypuszczeniach. _Prawda._

— Ja za to zawsze fascynowałam się tym zabójstwem – czy tam _samo_ bójstwem – i tak jak już mówiłam – był to mord najwyższej klasy. Po raz kolejny mówię: _fałsz._

Oboje wymienili spojrzenia. Swoje wzajemne zdanie na temat większości tych faktów już znali albo przynajmniej się go domyślali – ale pozostała jeszcze jedna sprawa, najbardziej kontrowersyjna i najbardziej ciekawa, która jeśli zostanie rozwiązana, być może otworzy im drzwi do rozwiązania zagadki nie tylko jednej zbrodni.

Diana przełknęła ślinę. Odczytała ostatnie zdanie zapisane w skorowidzu podczas rozmowy z Liamem. Stanowiło ono przedmiot jej rozmyślań na następne godziny:

— **Dziewięć: May Potter traci zmysły.** _ **Prawda czy fałsz?**_

* * *

 **9.**

 **Piątek.**

 **J** uż po raz czwarty, bo od wtorku i co za tym idzie od znacznego ocieplenia się relacji Remusa i Bree, ci dwoje zawsze towarzyszyli sobie podczas śniadań i zgadzali się co do tego, że cudownie byłoby, gdyby ten zwyczaj stał się ich tradycją do końca Hogwartu. Obydwoje jadali z rana to samo – słodziutkie croissanty z marmoladą maczane w pachnącej gorącej czekoladzie; a jeśli podobne nawyki u Bree można usprawiedliwić francuskim pochodzeniem, to Remus po prostu przepadał za słodyczami i z wielką przyjemnością zapomniał o brytyjskich smażonych jajkach i gorzkim dżemie ze skórek pomarańczy.

Pałaszując takie przysmaki i popijając to tak wyborną czekoladą, nie sposób chyba rozprawiać o rzeczach nieprzyjemnych czy przykrych, dlatego wszelkie poranne pogawędki zawsze uderzały w miłe, ciepłe i sentymentalne tony i sprawiały, że poranek stawał się najmilszym punktem ich indywidualnych dni. Często wspominali dawne czasy, wspólne dziecięce zabawy i przygody, jakie ich spotkały. Bree wypytywała uprzejmie o to, jak zmieniło się po tylu latach Glasgow i Szkocja w ogóle, bowiem – jak utrzymywała – zawsze marzyła o przeprowadzce w tak mistyczne, naturalne i urokliwe regiony, stanowiące zupełne przeciwieństwo zatłoczonego i anonimowego Paryża. Zachwycała się nad drewnianym domkiem Lupinów i pomimo tego, że nie miała pojęcia co oznaczało życie pełne wyrzeczeń, narzekała na swój codzienny luksus i zbytek, na brak odpowiedniej atmosfery w ogromnej rezydencji Rowle'ów i w to, że czuła się we własnym domu jak w wiecznej gościnie u ciotki. Remusa z kolei niezwykle interesowało to, jak malowały się jej losy po przeniesieniu do Francji. To zabawne i odrobinę niepokojące, ale teraz, kiedy spędzał z Bree coraz więcej czasu, zaczynał przypominać sobie ich wspólne dzieciństwo, zupełnie jakby jej obecność stopniowo zapisywała pustą tablicę jego pamięci. Wielokrotnie przepraszał za swoją niedbałość i niewybaczalne zapominalstwo – teraz bowiem nie mogło przejść mu przez głowę, że był w stanie wyrzucić – lub wyperswadować sobie – z myśli postać Bree i nie spekulować nad jej losem przez tyle lat.

W piątek, zaraz po dość obfitym śniadaniu, Remus i Bree postanowili odprowadzić się wzajemnie na zajęcia, aby w ten sposób przedłużyć ciekawą rozmowę i nacieszyć się jeszcze swoją obecnością. Decyzja ta wkrótce miała okazać się niezwykle fortunna.

— Myśl o mnie na trzeciej godzinie – poprosiła go Bree i ze śmiechem wytarła odrobinę marmolady z jego policzka. – Slughorn oddaje wypracowania, a moja guwernantka nie uczyła mnie nigdy eliksirów.

Remus zarzucił na ramię tornister, chwycił w serwetkę jeszcze jednego rogalika i dolał sobie gorącej czekolady. Z takim ekwipunkiem złapał Bree za rękę i oboje wypadli z Wielkiej Sali, oddalając się w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów.

— Też miałem mieć kiedyś guwernantkę – powiedział Remus, zanim zaczął się nad tym zastanowić. – Gdybym wiedział, że ominie mnie tyle lat eliksirów, to zgodziłbym się na to bez wahania.

Bree zadarła brew.

— Dlaczego miałbyś mieć guwernantkę? Tylko dzieciaki pozbawione przyjaciół nalegają na coś takiego.

Mrugnął porozumiewawczo, bo przecież nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy – że poprzedni dyrektor, profesor Dippet, nie chciał przyjąć wilkołaka do swojej szkoły, a Beauxbatons i Akademia Wenecka również mu grzecznie podziękowały.

— Niekoniecznie, Bree. Ty przecież masz przyjaciół i przez tyle lat…

— Moja matka stwierdziła wreszcie, że nie mam żadnych znajomych i że jestem aspołeczna, dlatego czas odesłać mnie do ludzi – sprostowała. – Tak to było. _Dlatego się tu znalazłam._ Nie musisz starać się tego dla mnie upiększać.

Remus wyglądał, jakby chciał się dalej spierać, ale jedno spojrzenie dziewczyny wystarczyło, by pojął, że jest to dla niej temat raczej drażliwy. Za żadne skarby nie chciał urazić Bree – udało mu się już zauważyć, jak wielka skrytość i oziębłość ją cechowały, i nie zamierzał sprawić, żeby przez jego niedelikatność dziewczyna ponownie zrobiła się cicha i beznamiętna.

W lekko napiętej atmosferze zeszli do lochów, gdzie znajdywała się klasa od eliksirów. Skręcili w lewo i minęli dokładnie ten sam składzik na miotły, w którym zaledwie dwa dni temu Jo i Lily podsłuchiwały Mary, May i Jamesa, kroczących wówczas po tym samym korytarzu, co nieświadomi tego Bree i Remus. Zbliżyli się do kolejnego zakrętu, wychodzącego na gabinet profesora Slughorna i już mieli się pożegnać i umówić, gdzie spotkają się podczas lunchu, gdy zdarzyło się coś tak skrajnie niecodziennego i dziwnego, że musiało stanowić jakiś zew karmy czy chichot losu. Gdyby wydarzyło się to w jakimkolwiek innym dniu czy nawet w jakikolwiek inny piątek, bo przecież Remus odprowadzał Bree po raz pierwszy, i chociażby kilka chwil później, kiedy obydwoje siedzieliby już w klasach, byłoby o połowę mniej konsternujące i dziwne dla każdej ze stron. A oto, co się stało:

Tuż za gabinetem Slughorna znajdowała się klasa eliksirów i Bree już przekraczał jej próg, gdy nagle jej torba z książkami pękła od spodu, a wszystkie kałamarze, zwoje pergaminu, pióra, książki i liściki dotknięte bezlitosną siłą przyciągania, wysypały się z olbrzymim hukiem na zimną, kafelkową posadzkę. Remus schylił się, żeby pomóc koleżance i właśnie gdy obydwoje zbierali jej rzeczy z podłogi, rozległ się dzwonek, a drzwi gabinetu Slughorna otworzyły się na oścież. Oprócz Ślimaka – jak uczniowie zwykli nazywać poczciwego nauczyciela – z jego szmaragdowo-srebrnego pokoju wyszła osoba niepracująca w Hogawrcie, osoba, która chociaż mieszkała stosunkowo blisko magicnzje szkoły, w tej chwili powinna znajdować się o sto mil dalej, w ministerstwie. Był to rosły, siwiejący mężczyzna w okularach, z potężną muskulaturą i ostrymi rysami twarzy. Widząc naprzeciw siebie klęczących Remusa i Bree, cały zbladł. Dziewczyna zerknęła na swojego towarzysza – on też zbladł, a w dodatku cały zesztywniał i upuścił własną różdżkę, którą próbował usunąć atramentowy kleks.

— Tato!

Profesor Slughorn wysłał zdezorientowane spojrzenie w kierunku swojego gościa, a potem w kierunku podpierających się o podłogę Remusa i Bree. Chwilę zajęło mu rozpoznanie w dziewczynie swojej uczennicy na tej godzinie, a potem zrozumiał, dlaczego tak gorączkowo starała się uporządkować ten niezły bałagan.

— Spokojnie, Colette – rzekł beztroskim tonem, tak bardzo dla niego charakterystycznym. – Nie spiesz się i wejdź do klasy, kiedy wszystko uporządkujesz.

Zaraz potem przekroczył próg swojej sali, skinął głową w kierunku Llayala Lupina i zamknął drzwi. Remus i Bree momentalnie poderwali się z podłogi, a dziewczyna otrzepała w dodatku swoją czerwono-złotą spódnicę od mundurka. Llyal spojrzał na nich i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

— Cześć, Remmy. Cześć…? – urwał i spojrzał podejrzliwie w kierunku Bree. Ona i Remus wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia.

— Tato, to jest Bree…

— Jestem Colette – odparła tamta w tym samym czasie. Ponowna wymiana spojrzeń, tym razem bardziej rozbawionych. Llayl zmarszczył brwi. – Jestem Colette _Angelo_.

Pan Lupin aż podskoczył na dźwięk znajomego nazwiska. Kiedy po raz kolejny spojrzał na Bree, zdawał się być jakoś bardziej zdystansowany i poważny.

— Och! To… _ty._

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, na próżno dopatrując się w tym przywitaniu chociażby krztyny sympatii. Remus najwyraźniej również zauważył to nieuzasadnione uprzedzenie w oczach ojca, dlatego niezbyt dyskretnie nadepnął mu na stopę. Llyal zdobył się na jeden, krótki, niezwykle sztuczny uśmiech.

— Colette! Co za… _miła_ niespodzianka.

Bree grzecznie potaknęła i wlepiła wzrok w podłogę, zastanawiając się pewnie, czy powrócić do sprzątania swoich śmieci czy byłoby to raczej niegrzeczne. Remus jeszcze raz nadepnął ojcu na but.

— Jak ty urosłaś! – kontynuował Llyal, a jego uśmiech zrobił się odrobinę bardziej naturalny. – Ile masz teraz lat?

— Piętnaście- odpowiedziała. – Ale za dwa tygodnie kończę szesnaście.

— I przez następne dwa tygodnie ty i Remmy będziecie rówieśnikami – zauważył i pokręcił głową, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Bree wyszczerzyła zęby grzecznie.

— Mam wrażenie, że jest ode mnie dużo starszy.

Llyal pokiwał głową i umilkł, nie mając chyba już żadnych pomysłów na kontynuację rozmowy z córką swojego przyjaciela. Bree przeprosiła go uśmiechem i schyliła się po dwa najbliżej leżące podręczniki. Remus przez chwilę przyglądał się jej nerwowemu krzątaniu, ale zaraz potem odwrócił głowę w kierunku ojca i zapytał o to, co nurtowało go od samego początku:

— Dlaczego przyjechałeś?

Bree na chwilę przerwała wciskanie pergaminu do swojej torby, co nie uszło uwadze milczącego Llyala. Dziewczyna taktownie wróciła do sprzątania, chociaż wyglądała jakby w dalszym ciągu nasłuchiwała.

— Miałem sprawy do załatwienia z dyrektorem – odparł lakonicznie pan Lupin. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od panienki Angelo, podobnie zresztą jak jego syn. – To nic takiego… zabrałem się po prostu z Potterami. Seth był tak miły, że przed pracą zaszedł po mnie… ale to w sumie nieważne… co, pewnie bałeś się, że wezwali mnie tu, żeby opowiedzieć o twoich wagarach, co?

Bree roześmiała się niezręcznie. Szybko zorientowała się, że popełniła błąd, bo pomiędzy ojcem i synem ponownie zapanowała wymowna cisza. Sięgnęła jeszcze po ostatni kałamarz i zasunęła zamek od torby.

— Jakie sprawy do dyrektora? – naciskał Remus. Bree wstała na nogi tuż obok niego. Todd milczał, oczami starając się wskazać na dziewczynę. Jego syn zdawał się nie rozumieć, o co mu chodzi, ale do Colette dotarło to aż nazbyt dobrze. Zarzuciła torbę na ramię, skinęła głową na pożegnanie i mruknęła:

— To ja… zostawię _panów samych._

Krótkie, strapione spojrzenie posłużyło tym razem jej i Remusowi jako pożegnanie. Wysławszy je, szarpnęła za klamkę drzwi do klasy eliksirów i po cichutku wślizgnęła się do środka. Pan Lupin odetchnął głęboko, najwyraźniej odczuwając ulgę z powodu odejścia tej dziewczyny. Przeczesał włosy palcami i dopiero teraz rozluźnił się na tyle, że ponownie przypominał chronicznie zmęczonego, ale zwykle pogodnego ojca Remusa.

To nie zwiodło chłopaka. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wymownie wskazał głową na zamknięte drzwi, za którymi zniknęła Bree i wyszeptał:

— O co chodzi tato?

— Co łączy cię z tą dziewczyną? – odszepnął Llyal natychmiast. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Westchnął ciężko i zgodnie z wrodzoną grzecznością, w pierwszej kolejności odpowiedział na postawione przez syna pytanie:

— Dyrektor chciał porozmawiać ze mną o sprawie tego chłopaka, Severusa.

Twarz Remusa zmieniła się momentalnie. Z zaciekawionej i zmartwionej, nagle nabrała szarego, melancholijnego i skruszonego wyrazu.

— Tato, ja…

Machnął ręką, jakby chciał odgonić natrętną muchę.

— Daj spokój, to nieistotne. Masz szczęście, że to przydarzyło się jakiemuś chłopakowi bez grosza przy duszy, a nie na przykład panience Angelo – jeśli znam Rowle'ów wystarczająco dobrze, to możesz mi wierzyć, że zażądaliby odszkodowania równowartego całej naszej wioski. Co ta dziewczyna w ogóle tu ro…

Urwał w połowie i pokręcił głową. Brwi Remusa wędrowały coraz wyżej w górę. Llayl zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym rzekł, tonem nienaturalnie swobodnym:

— Co teraz masz?

Remusowi chwilę zajęło zrozumienie, o co chodzi ojcu – a kiedy tylko przypomniał sobie o lekcjach, natychmiast pojął, że jest straszliwie spóźniony, bo dzwonek rozległ się dobre pięć minut temu. To na pewno nie ujdzie mu na sucho i na pewno nie zostanie niezauważone – Remus spóźniał się bardzo rzadko, a jeśli już, to jedynie w eskorcie swoich najlepszych przyjaciół po zrobieniu komuś jakiegoś wybornego kawału.

— Transmutację – powiedział ostrożnie. Llyal kiwnął głową, jakby na potwierdzenie, że wie, co to za przedmiot.

— Czy mogę cię z niej zwolnić?

Remus zrobił się jeszcze bardziej nieufny.

— Pewnie tak. Dlaczego?

— Bo chciałbym szczerze z tobą porozmawiać, a obawiam się, że mamy mało czasu i że ta rozmowa musi odbyć się w cztery oczy.

* * *

 **10.**

 **Piątek.**

 **K** iedy tylko Lily i Dorian rozstali się w dość napiętej atmosferze, a dziewczyna niemalże słaniała się, wstrząśnięta zapoznaniem się z treścią tak wielu tajemnic; zaczęła raz jeszcze spekulować, ile razy w ciągu całego dnia zmieniła zdanie, co do odbycia szczerej rozmowy z byłym chłopakiem i tym samym spełnienia swojego udziału w cyrografie.

Z samego rana, zanim James wleciał _na miotle_ przez jej okno, była zdecydowana. Cyrograf został podpisany, żal do chłopaka zatrzymany w sercu, nauki Jessiki zapamiętane. Potem James zaczął mieszać, otworzył jej oczy i uświadomił, jak bardzo została zmanipulowana. Uświadomiła sobie, że zgubiła gdzieś tak cenny dla niej zdrowy rozsądek, że pozwoliła swoim przywarom i słabościom, takim jak wrodzone wścibstwo i niecierpliwość, nad sobą zapanować. Wstydziła się podjętej decyzji i ubolewała, że do tego stopnia nie potrafi zwierzyć się Jamesowi ze swoich uczuć, iż musi cofać się do postępków tak niegodnych, żałosnych i egoistycznych.

Po rachunku sumienia, szczeremu ubolewaniu i mocnym postanowieniu poprawy, przyszedł czas na zadośćuczynienie i zdobycie się na szczerość. Starała się zatem naprawić sprawy jak najszybciej i jak najmocniej, wyraziła nawet gotowość przyznania się do swoich grzechów i zaniedbań – ale najpierw przeszkodziła jej Belle Potter, a potem sama Jessica, uzmysławiając słusznie, że cyrograf to jednak coś więcej niż symbol upadku jej obyczajów. Utargowała z nią po raz wtórny całkiem dobry układ i nie musiała już _uwodzić_ Doriana, ale jedynie zaspokoić swoją ciekawskość i potem ubłagać Jamesa o ten pocałunek. Po raz kolejny, nieco już uspokojona i dumna z tego, że nie dała się tak łatwo omamić i do samego końca dzielnie walczyła o resztki swojego honoru, nawet jeśli znacząco nadszarpnęła go, podpisując tak obraźliwą dlań umowę. Zrezygnowana i smutna, ale gotowa by spełnić swoją powinność, skoro nie było innej opcji, już zmierzała w kierunku Doriana, Jessica bowiem napisała do niej notkę na rozszerzonych zaklęciach, że sprawa jest już załatwiona. Złapał ją jednak Syriusz i wlał trochę oleju do głowy, za co była mu bardzo wdzięczna.

Zaraz po rozmowie z Blackiem, Lily ułożyła nowy plan obejścia cyrografu, tak, żeby nie dosięgnęły jej przykre konsekwencje i żeby umniejszyć Jamesowi bólu. Po pierwsze, musiała zebrać się na szczerość i do wszystkiego przyznać, zanim zrobi to za nią ktoś inny. Po drugie, należało jakoś wybłagać (a raczej: wytargować, bo wątpiła, że James tak po prostu spełni jej życzenie) ten pocałunek dla Jessiki, bo w końcu właśnie o niego toczyła się stawka, i on był ceną za pomoc: metamorfoza za pocałunek, a nie rozmowa z Dorianem za pocałunek. Jeśli Jessice naprawdę tak zależało na poznaniu sekretów Mary, to z pewnością już udało jej się wyciągnąć co nieco od „tak zaprzyjaźnionego" Doriana. Lily dotrzyma obietnicy, namawiając Jamesa do pocałunku (bo: po raz kolejny, ona zobowiązała się jedynie do perswazji, tak jak Jessica jedynie do przemienia jej wizerunku), a co zdecyduje James i czy Jessice to wystarczy, to już nie jej sprawa.

I właśnie wtedy, po tym, jak Lily wszystko tak rozsądnie obmyśliła, zaplanowała i przeanalizowała, musiało wydarzyć się coś tak nieoczkiwanego, coś, co zmieniło diametralnie spojrzenie na całą tę sprawę i wytrąciło z rąk każdą rzecz, w którą dotąd wierzyła.

To przełomowe zdarzenie miało miejsce w scenerii dość niewinnej – pod portretem Grubej Damy. Evansówna wracała do sypialni po dodatkowych zajęciach z muzyki z zamiarem zmycia z siebie niebotycznej grubości makijażu oraz odświeżenia się przed rozmową z Jamesem. Przed drzwiami do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów czekała na nią niespodzianka… o ile można nazwać tak osobę Caitlin Chamberlain.

— Czy ty próbujesz kręcić z moim bratem? – wybuchnęła. Jej głos brzmiał cienko, jakby smarkata Puchonka walczyła z wybuchem płaczu.

Lily wysłała jej spojrzenie trochę bardziej niż zdezorientowane.

— Myślisz, ze o tym nie słyszałam? Ponoć Jessie Beinz dawała ci rady, jak go… — zrobiłą minę, jakby miała zwymiotować – _chyba tego nie wymówię!..._ no dobra – jak go _uwieść!_ Czy ty jesteś nienormalna? Co z Jamesem? Czy nie jesteście razem? Przecież Dorian jest obrzydliwy!

Evansówna uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, ale nie czuła się zobligowana, żeby zaprzeczać – co napełniło ją swego rodzaju satysfakcją. Naprawdę cieszyła się, że zauroczenie Dorianem miała już za sobą!

— Jessica nie kłamie, ale to nie…

— Nie możesz! – wypluła Caitlin, niemal płacząc. – Kto normalny wybrałby go zamiast Jamesa? To jak wybierać pomiędzy księciem Monako a… a Dorianem. A poza tym, Mary McDonald już go zaklepała. Ja bym nie wchodziła jej w drogę.

Lily wstrzymała oddech. _Mary McDonald już go zaklepała… Mary McDonald…_

Co to miało znaczyć, do jasnej cholery?

— Kto ci nagadał takich głupot? – wyrzuciła z siebie, cofając się o dwa kroki, jakby z obawy przed uderzeniem kolejnego pocisku ze strony Caitlin.

— Sama Mary tak powiedziała – odparła bez zastanowienia. – No wiesz, wtedy, kiedy oddawałam jej zdjęcia twoje i Jamesa w cie…

 _Kiedy oddawałam jej zdjęcia twoje i Jamesa w cie…_

W cieplarni?

No jasne! Po tym jak Black zamknął ich w cieplarni, kogo zostawił, by ich pilnowała? I komu dał jedyną ( _wtedy_ …) odbitkę swojego zdjęcia „dla potomnych"?

 _Caitlin._ Caitlin przekazała Mary to zdjęcie.

A to znaczyło, że…

— Czekaj… to _ona_ porozwieszała te zdjęcia? – wydukała zmieszana Lily. – _Ona_ je od ciebie dostała?

Caitlin prze chwilę straciła rezon, przypominając sobie chyba, że właśnie zdradziła bardzo dużą (i jakże zmieniającą wszystko!) tajemnicę. Zarumieniła się wściekle i zaklęła soczyście pod nosem.

— No tak... – przyznała, dłubiąc w swoich paznokciach. – Och, Lily, proszę, nie mów jej, że ci powiedziałam… musiałam! – wyrzuciła z czystą, nieprzesadzoną desperacją. – Tu chodziło o Jamesa, o was, przecież nie mogłam siedzieć cicho, podczas gdy…

— Dobrze zrobiłaś – przerwała jej. – _Bardzo_ dobrze.

Kilkanaście minut później Lily pukała do dormitorium siódmorocznych chłopców, czy raczej – do sypialni Luke'a i Doriana, bo reszta współlokatorów wyniosła się parę godzin temu. Kiedy nikt jej nie otworzył, sama uchyliła drzwi.

Dormitorium zastała zupełnie opustoszałe. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że często składała Dorianowi wizytę w nowym pokoju (bo kiedy ten pozostał jeszcze w Wieży Ravenclawu, bywała tam całkiem częstym gościem), ale zauważała natychmiast, jak wiele się tutaj zmieniło. Sprzęt do Quidditcha, podręczniki czy też jedzenie przestało zajmować przestrzeń stolika do kawy, barku i licznych półek, zrobiło się tuż tu nienaturalnie czysto. Plakaty, zdjęcia i obrazki zniknęły ze ścian, tak samo jak poduszki z sof, a także czasopisma i korespondencja.

Czyżby spóźniła się, a Dorian i Davis dołączyłi do Luisa, Gavina i Sturgisa i przenieśli się w jakieś nieznane Lily miejsce?

— Wchodź na górę, Lily!

Podniosła głowę do góry, ogarniając wzrokiem antresolę stanowiącą hall dla dwóch pokojów: dormitorium Prefekt Naczelnej, gdzie sypiała jedna część chłopców, oraz dormitorium Prefekta Naczelnego, gdzie z kolei stało łóżko Doriana, Luisa i Gavina.

Dorian, krzyknąwszy jej to polecenie zza balustrady antresoli, zaraz potem schował się z powrotem za drzwiami swojej sypialni. Dziewczyna pośpiesznie spełniła jego prośbę – dopadła spiralnych schodów, wskoczyła na antresolę i pośpiesznie skręciła do drzwi, za którymi zniknął Dorian.

Tamto miejsce także powoli zaczynało zupełnie pustoszyć. Wszędzie walały się ciężkie, zapełnione, tekturowe pudła, kufer Doriana leżał otwarty na jego łóżku, a wewnątrz spoczywały już pieczołowicie złożone swetry, polówki i flanelowe koszule.

— Co się u was stało? – wydukała, niepewnie dosiadając się na łóżko obok kufra. Dorian wywrócił oczami i sięgnął po szklankę stojącą na stoliku nocnym.

Ciecz pachniała Lily alkoholem, ale przez głowę przeszła jej szalona myśl, że jednak Jessica nie cofnęła się przed veritaserum.

— Czekałem na ciebie – odstawił drinka. Następnie podniósł z podłogi kolejny pulower i złożył go w kostkę. – Przeprowadzamy się.

— Przeprowadzacie? – powtórzyła. Sweter opadł na dno kufra. – _Gdzie_?

Dorian na chwilę zaprzestał pakowanie swoich rzeczy, pociągnął jeszcze jednego solidnego łyka swojego trunku i spojrzał na Lily ze złośliwym rozbawieniem:

— Daj spokój z przyjazną gadką, Lily… Jessica powiedziała mi już o wszystkim. Chcesz, żebym pogadał z tobą o Potterze.

— Nie przyszłam tutaj w tym celu – zaprotestowała od razu. Chłopak parsknął. – Dorian, dlaczego skłamałeś, że to ty rozpowiedziałeś plotkę o Jamesie i Serenie – ty i Emmelina? Że stałeś za zdjęciami… To wszystko zrobiła Mary, prawda?

Do pulowera dołączyła koszula w kratę. Dorian westchnął ze zmęczeniem.

— Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś? – nie poddawała się. – Przecież nie ty opowiedziałeś takie straszne rzeczy o Jamesie… i Syriuszu! Dlaczego wziąłeś na siebie jej winę? _Opowiedz_ mi.

— Mary jest dobra w szantażowaniu – powiedział wreszcie. Zamykając kufer ze trzaskiem. Złapał go od dołu, tak, że naprężyły się wszystkie jego mięśnie rąk, i położył go na podłogę bez wysiłku. – A gdyby to były rzeczy dalekie od prawdy, nie myśl, że bym nie protestował.

Zabrał szklankę z drinkiem i przysiadł na łóżko obok Lily. Nogi oparł o swój kufer. A potem rzekł po prostu:

— Szantażowała mnie tak samo, jak szantażuje Jamesa od jakiegoś roku.

Lily rozdziawiła usta i zmarszczyła czoło. Dorian roześmiał się bez humoru.

— Zainteresowałem cię? Może jednak utniemy sobie małą pogawędkę o przeszłości?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Zaraz po rozmowie z Caitlin i stwierdzeniu, że Dorian zasługuje za przeprosiny z jej strony, obiecała sobie, że nie będzie wymuszała nad nim żadnych zwierzeń – ani też nie zgodzi się na wysłuchanie żadnych _opowieści._ Postanowiła uszanować prywatność Jamesa – tak jak poprosił ją Syriusz.

Doriana ewidentnie nie zadowoliła ta odpowiedź.

— Och, daj spokój, Lily. Jak myślisz, dlaczego James zabronił ci się ze mną widywać? Nie patrz się tak – doskonale wiem o całym tym _absurdzie._ Spodziewałem się po nim takiego zagrania od samego początku.

— Bo ci nie ufa – powiedziała cicho. Poczuła, że robi jej się strasznie gorąco. Sama chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego James uparł się przy czymś tak bezsensownym! – Bo jest o ciebie zazdrosny.

— Pudło – zacmokał i uśmiechnął się pod nosem – i _nie wiem_ właściwie czy to drugie to też nie pudło. Ale James przede wszystkim dlatego chce ograniczyć nasze kontakty, bo boi się, że powiem ci o nim _za dużo._ Że powiem ci rzeczy, które on usiłuje ukryć. Których się wstydzi. Których żałuje. Czy nie powinnaś wiedzieć, z kim się spotykasz? Czy nie powinnaś mieć pełnego spojrzenia na jego osobę? Czy nie sądzisz, że rozsądne byłoby poznać zdanie kogoś, kto nie jest jego przyjacielem i nie będzie wychwalać go do gwiazd?

Lily przygryzła wargę. Dorian dobrze wiedział, jak ją podejść… zawsze potrafił dobrać słowa w ten sposób, żeby zwątpiła w swoją najsilniej podjętą decyzję, żeby zaczęła wierzyć w rzeczy, w które nigdy wcześniej nie byłaby skłonna uwierzyć…

 _Muszę być silna,_ pomyślała. _Muszę walczyć z moją wścibskością._

— James powie mi o wszystkim, kiedy będzie gotowy – oświadczyła głosem podejrzanie pewnym siebie. Grymas na ustach Doriana mówił wyraźnie, że szczerze w wątpi w taki rozwój wypadków.

— James nic nie powie, bo Mary wciąż trzyma go na smyczy. I – _bez obrazy_ – ale nawet gdybyście się _pobrali_ , on wciąż prędzej słuchałby niej niż ciebie… a to nie skończy się, dopóki Mary po prostu nie zejdzie z tego świata.

— Dobra, Mary jest przyjaciółką Jamesa i ma na niego pewien wpływ – zgodziła się, śmiejąc nerwowo. Słowa Doriana zdawały się być przerażająco realne. – Ale nie możemy przesadzać. On też ma swój rozum i wie, co dla niego najlepsze…

— Jak już mówiłem, Mary ma swoje sposoby, które zdecydowanie nie są godne pochwały, i jej perswazje i namowy nie ustaną _nigdy_ , a to dlatego, że jej główną bronią jest fakt, iż jest jedyną osobą, która wie o Jamesie _wszystko_. On ma świadomość, że Mary nigdy się od niego nie odwróci i wydaje mu się, że ona, jako jedyna osoba na świecie, naprawdę go zna. Wychodzi z mylnego założenia, że Mary jest jego jedyną powierniczką sekretów, że nikt poza nią nie potrafi go zrozumieć i zaakceptować. Jedyne, co możesz zrobić, żeby móc z nią konkurować, to poznać część jego sekretów.

Lily zagryzła wargę. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że zbyt łatwo ulega perswazjom i że nie może dać się zmanipulować – przecież _przysięgła,_ że nie będzie dalej wtargać z buciorami w życie prywatne Jamesa. Ale jednak… Przerażało ją, jak przenikliwie Dorian dokonał analizy jej myśli. Wysuwał on wszystkie obawy, jakie rodziły się w sercu Lily, przytaczał takie argumenty, z którymi ona często biła się w myślach i przedstawiał wszystko w taki sposób, który dziewczyna uważała za przerażająco prawdopodobny i realny.

Przypomniała sobie o układzie z Jamesem – o tym, jak w razie jego przegranej on zobowiązał się powiedzieć jej, o swoich relacjach z Mary, w których – jak sam utrzymywał – od początku było coś nie w porządku. To oznaczało, że wyraził _gotowość,_ aby jej się z tego zwierzyć – chociaż teraz udało mu się tego uniknąć. Czy mogła naruszyć jego intymną sferę, wściubiać nos w sprawy, którymi nei chciał się z nią dzielić, skoro sam jeszcze niedawno podchodził do nich na tyle lekceważąco, że mógł stawiać je na szali zakładu?

 _Oczywiście, że nie._

Przecież nie musiała od razu poznawać całej prawdy…

— Nie chcę znać sekretów rodzinnych Potterów – powiedziała zdecydowanie. Dorian spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, co ona mu zrobiła.

— To niezwykle troskliwe.

— James był gotowy mi o wszystkim powiedzieć – powiedziała na głos. Chamberlain pokręcił głową.

— To niemożliwe.

— Założyliśmy się – wyjaśniła. – Jeśliby przegrał, obiecał, że powie mi, co jest nie tak pomiędzy nim a Mary.

— Lily, możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale jestem _przekonany,_ że bez względu na wynik waszego zakładu, James i tak nic by ci nie powiedział. On po prostu był na tyle zarozumiały, że nawet nie dopuścił do siebie wersji, w której to on przegrywa was zakład. To tak jakbyś ty założyła się o pięć milionów galeonów, chociaż ich nie masz.

— Ale James ma _wiedzę_ o Mary.

— Ale ci nic nie powie! – spojrzał na nią wymownie. – Przecież wiesz, że mam rację.

Zapanowało milczenie. W oczach Lily tańczyły strzępy ulotnych, ambiwalentnych myśli i uczuć, a Dorian poddał się własnym rozmyślaniom, dobierając teraz słowa z niebywałą ostrożnością:

— Ja i tak nie wiem zbyt wiele na temat May czy zabójstwa Phila – powiedział szczerze. – Ale rodzina Potterów i van Weertów wyrządziła mojej rodzinie tyle bólu, że czuję się zobligowany, żeby cię przed nimi ostrzec. Odkąd wróciłem do Hogwartu nie mieliśmy okazji, że porozmawiać szczerze, ale to właśnie przez nich musiałem wyjechać, my musieliśmy się rozstać, i musiało dojść do wielu straszliwych tragedii w mojej rodzinie.

Lily wzięła głęboki oddech, ale mu nie przerwała. Po chwili kontynuował, czepiając się sedna tematu z drugiej strony:

— Przez pewien czas byłem szantażowany przez Mary – kto jak kto, ale ona jest tak zaślepiona rodzinką Potterów, że jest chyba jedyną osobą, która w pełni świadomości mogłaby chcieć się z nim spowinowacić. Teraz… teraz już nic nie może mi zrobić, bo ja już nie mam nic do stracenia i właściwie to na niczym mi nie zależy.

Dziewczyna dalej milczała. Dorian uniósł się na pięściach i spojrzał głęboko w jej zielone, zamglone oczy. Po chwili, Lily niemrawo odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku. Widział już, że się poddawała… że przegrywała walkę z własną ciekawością… W pełni świadomości uniósł dłoń i splótł ją z dłonią dziewczyny.

To śmieszne, ale po tych wszystkich lekcjach i radach Jessiki, dochodziło do paradoksu, że to Dorian posuwał się do uwodzenia jej, żeby nakarmić ją swoimi informacjami.

— Odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie, żebyś wiedziała, że możesz mi zaufać bez względu na wszystko – powiedział powoli i szczerze. Dziewczyna zadrżała. – _Ja_ nigdy cię nie oszukam, Lily. Czy kiedy _my_ byliśmy razem, kiedykolwiek mieliśmy podobne problemy?

Odwróciła głowę w kierunku drzwi.

— To… to co innego – powiedziała słabo.

Dorian nie zadowolił się taką odpowiedzią. Okrył swoją dłonią jej rękę i splótł ich palce.

— Daj spokój, Lily – szepnął jej do ucha. – Przecież nie robimy nic złego… tylko rozmawiamy…

Uniósł ich splecione ręce na wysokość jej ramienia i pocałował krótko jej zamkniętą dłoń. Usłyszał, jak Lily głośno przełyka ślinę.

— Czy zechcesz mnie wysłuchać? – cofając się, musnął przelotnie jej ramię. Lily nic nie powiedziała – zdobyła się jedynie na ledwo dostrzegalne, lekkie skinięcie głowy. Chłopak nachylił się i ucałował krawędź jej brody.

— Ile wiesz na chwilę obecną, kochanie? – szepnął zmysłowo. Lily odwróciła oczy w jego kierunku. – I czy masz jakieś pytania?

Dziewczyna wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku i gwałtownie odsunęła swoją głowę. Dorian przesunął się z powrotem w kierunku miejsca, gdzie przed paroma chwilami spoczywał jego kufer, z obawy, że spłoszy dziewczynę. Dopiero kiedy schował ręce za siebie i ponownie oparł nogi o walizkę, Lily otworzyła usta.

— Nie wiem nic… - powiedziała cichutko. – Tylko to, co powiedział mi James, czyli raczej niewiele, no i plotkę rzuconą w obieg przez Mary. Ja… - wzięła głęboki oddech. – Właściwie to gubię się w tych wszystkich sekretach, morderstwach i sytuacjach…

Dorian potaknął ze zrozumieniem.

— I nic dziwnego… te wszystkie rzeczy działy się na całej przestrzeni siedemdziesiątego piątego roku – trochę przed i trochę po. To łańcuch zdarzeń i żebyś mogła zobaczyć całość, musimy przejść przez niego ogniwo po ogniwie, bo inaczej wszystko dalej będzie takie mgliste i mętne. A to oznacza, że przez moment będziemy musieli poruszyć również temat May. Czy to w porządku?

Tym razem Lily ani nie kiwnęła głową, ani odpowiedziała. Dorian postanowił uznać tę ciszę za niemą zgodę. Pociągnął sporego łyka drinka, wlepił wzrok w podłogę i cofnął się wspomnieniami o kilka miesięcy wstecz… zagłębił się w historię tak wiele razy odtwarzaną przezeń w głowie i tak wiele razy analizowaną na nowo… Kiedy przemówił, dobierał słowa starannie i niezwykle ostrożnie:

— Wszystkie problemy Potterów zaczęły się na początku waszego czwartego roku, kiedy May Potter znalazła sobie szalonego chłopaka – zaczął od Adama i Ewy. – O tym wiedzą wszyscy i nie ma co w ogóle zagłębiać się w tą sprawę, bo ani ty nie dowiadujesz się niczego nowego, ani ja ci nic nie opowiem, bo z reguły nie zaglądam ludziom do sypialni… no dobra, w ich przypadku może sprawy nie zaszły na tyle daleko, ale wiesz, co staram się powiedzieć.

Potem miał miejsce kotylion u Meadowesów. Kotyliony są co roku – mojej rodziny już się tam nie prosi, bo za bardzo spadliśmy z pozycji społecznej… ale byłem dwa lata temu w Cardiff na jednej takiej imprezie, i w zeszłym roku u Bulstrode'ów, w Irlandii, na drugiej. Dwa miesiące temu, podczas kotylionu w Paryżu, u Rowle'ów, nie tylko nie dostaliśmy już zaproszenia, ale również odwiedziła nas ciotka Flora i powiedziała, żebyśmy trzymali się z daleka od jej _soiree._

Ale wracając do przed-przedostatniego kotyliona: w domu rodzinnym twojej przyjaciółki Dorcas. Słyszałaś zapewne o tragedii, do której tam doszło.

—Owszem – potaknęła Lily. Jej głos brzmiał nieprzytomnie i odlegle. – Zginęła wtedy jej siostra Calliope, prawda? Ale Potterowie nie mają chyba z tym nic wspólnego?

— No cóż, oficjalnie nie – przystał na to. – Ja wiem tylko tyle, że na czas kotylionu moja siostra Jenna (kojarzysz Jennę, prawda? Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale kiedy zajrzałaś do nas na Gwiazdkę, kiedy byliśmy parą, to Jenna grała z nami w pokera na crackery)… no więc moja siostra Jenna siedziała w Wenecji, w rezydencji van Weertów i opiekowała się moim schorowanym kuzynem, Jesse'im. Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale Jenna urodziła się jako charłaczka, bez umiejętności magicznych, dlatego musisz wyobrazić sobie, jak wielką _łaska_ spadła na nas z niebios, kiedy tak staroświecka kobieta jak moja ciotka Carlotta, zgodziła się przyjąć _brudną siostrzenicę_ na stanowisko swojej pokojówki. Inna sprawa, że wyrzuciła ją właśnie w tym momencie, kiedy niemałe zarobki Jenny mogły wydźwignąć rodzinę na nogi… Ale to dyskusja na inny dzień. Tak więc, jak już mówiłem, Jenna była tego dnia w Wenecji. To dosyć znaczące, bo w czasie kiedy rodzina van Weertów pojechała sobie na kotylion i zostawiła tego nieznośnego smarkacza tylko Jennie, Potterowie dorzucili jej jeszcze May do niańczenia.

— Nie zabrali May ze sobą na kotylion? – zdumiała się Lily.

— Z tego, co słyszałem od Jamesa (Merlinie, my wtedy _naprawdę_ mieliśmy dobry kontakt, uwierzysz? Ile się zmieniło od tego czasu!) to to, że jego rodzice zostawili May we Włoszech, bo w Cardiff mogłaby się spotkać z tym swoim nawiedzonym chłopakiem. Oczywiście potem wszelkie pretensje za to, że uciekła – i szantaże, żeby nie powiedziała nic a nic! – spadły na Jennę, chociaż jak ona mogłaby ją zatrzymać, skoro nie dysponowała magią – nie mogła skorzystać z sieci Fiuu ani zamknąć ją w żadnym pokoju… zresztą, ona z reguły ufa ludziom, nie spodziewała się, że May ją tak załatwi…

— Czyli May uciekła na kotylion? – pokręciła głową Lily. – I kim był jej chłopak? I kto szantażował Jennę, żeby o tym nie wspominała?

— Pan Potter – wywrócił oczami. – Ale nie znam odpowiedzi na pozostałe pytania. Nie powiem ci dużo o May, bo wiem właściwie jeydnie tyle, że oszalała. _James_ nigdy o niej nie wspominał… rozmawia o jej przypadłości jedynie z Mary, chociaż wydaje mi się, że nigdy właściwie nic jej nie _wyznał,_ a raczej to ona sama przejrzała prawdę. Informacje, które posiadam nie dotyczą raczej początku roku siedemdziesiątego piątego, który należał do May Potter i jej dziwnego zachowania… zresztą, jedyne co pamiętam z tamtych miesięcy to to, że my byliśmy razem.

Uśmiechnął się do Lily, ale ona odwróciła spojrzenie. Nie chciała wznawiać jeszcze _tego_ tematu.

— Mogę ci za to opowiedzieć bardzo dużo na temat tego, co było później i co niewątpliwie bardziej cię interesuje. Wiem dużo o śmierci Phila, o zniknięciu Sereny i o związku Mary i Jamesa. Odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie.

— Chcę poznać twoją wersję biwaku we Flers – zażądała. – Bo ta, którą słyszałam, jest wersją Mary.

— James nic ci nie powiedział?

— Rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale pominął sam temat biwaku.

Dorian uśmiechnął się do siebie, jakby liczył na taki rozwój wypadków.

— Wersja Mary jest bardzo bliska prawdy, kochana. Gdyby rażąco gwałciła prawdę nie myśl, że bym nie zareagował. James niewątpliwie zamordował Phila van Weerta i zapylił Serenę, a uwierz mi – to jest dopiero czubek góry lodowej. Plotki zawsze mają w sobie trochę prawdy i trochę kłamstwa – i ta też nie jest _zupełnie_ prawdziwa, ale uwierz mi – jest przy tymzupełnie pozbawiona _fikcji_.

—To znaczy?

— To znaczy, że ta historia składa się z autentycznych fragmentów i elementów, które miały miejsce w przeszłości lub przyszłości, a zostały tam po prostu wtrącone… dla dramaturgii. Nie znam całej historii sekretów Pottera, ale Mary wie o wszystkim, i to jest przerażające i toksyczne. Ta plotka mogła wyjść jedynie od niej, dlatego, że przenikała się z historią szaleństwa May i trochę z okresem zupełnej demoralizacji Jamesa. Mam na myśli to, że opowieść o biwaku we Flers jest przeplatana wątkami z kotyliona, i z początku roku, i z końca. Mary opowiedziała wersję nie do końca prawdziwą, ale przede wszystkim bardzo tendencyjną i stronniczą. Nie możesz wyrobić sobie opinii, kiedy słuchasz relacji kogoś z _wrogiego obozu_ – zaakcentował słowo „wrogiego", jakby chciał zasugerować, że tym właśnie jest dla nich James. – Mary była w jednym namiocie z May, z Syriuszem, z Jamesem i Sereną… no i z Colette… z kolei ja byłem w drugim…

— Z Philem, Jesse'em, starszym bratem Mary i Skye – dokończyła Lily, zadowolona, że może pochwalić się znajomością choć części szczegółów.

— I z moim starszym bratem – dodał. – Z moim starszym bratem Finnem.

-—Tak, tak, tak… - kiwnęła głową. Pamiętała, że James nie był pewien, czy Finn brał udział w całym przedsięwzięciu, czy nie – ale to sprawa drugorzędna.

Dorian wzruszył ramionami, w ten sposób chyba przyznając jej rację.

— Mogę więc opowiedzieć ci tę historię z innego punktu widzenia – oświadczył. Pociągnął jeszcze jeden potężny łyk drinka, by nawilżyć gardło i dodać sobie rezonu. Lily wróciła do uważnego słuchania, czekając na to, aż dowie się czegoś nowego.

— Na biwak pojechaliśmy w lipcu, a Phil i Serena mieli pobrać się w sierpniu. Ona potraktowała ten wypad chyba jako niezły wieczorek panieński, bo powiem ci z ręką na sercu, że zabawiała się po prostu _nieprzyzwoicie._ Wiem, wiem, Phil nie był aniołkiem i zdecydowanie mógłby traktować ją z większym szacunkiem – ale uważam, że ona nie zasługiwała nawet na to, co miała – bo kiedy ktoś zachowuje się jak prostytutka, raczej nie powinien liczyć się z dobrym traktowaniem.

Zacznijmy od tego, że wbrew całej tej śpiewce, że James nikogo nie skrzywdził, że to było nieporozumienie, a źli krewni szukali winnego za śmierć Phila na siłę – to _kłamstwo._ James albo go zabił, albo był świadkiem jego zabójstwa i przyglądał się temu biernie i z zadowoleniem. Tego dnia, kiedy to nastąpiło, Phil przyłapał swoją narzeczoną i Jamesa in flagranti. Właściwie to nie wiem, kto z nich zachował się podlej – James w stosunku do _Skye DeVitt,_ która przecież pojechała na biwak _z nim,_ czy też Serena, która za kilka tygodni miała _brać ślub._

W każdym razie doszło do strasznej awantury między moimi kuzynami, następnie do bójki, a potem Phil wyzwał Jamesa na pojedynek. Na próżno Serena i – no jasne, a któżby inny?! – _Mary_ starały się jakoś ich rozdzielić. James niby to obiecał, że nie pójdzie zmierzyć się ze swoim kuzynem, ale wieczorem, kiedy został wyznaczony też żałosny _pojedynek,_ Phil zniknął, a ja, mój brat Finn i Jesse poszliśmy go poszukać. Pod wielkim klifem, na którym się rozbiliśmy, znaleźliśmy poruszonego Jamesa starającego się uspokoić May – która dostała jakiegoś ataku, przysięgam – wydzierała się, że na terenie tego biwaku jest jej były chłopak – ten wariat, o którym mówiłem – co nie byłoby wcale takie szokujące, gdyby nie to, że się zabił pół roku wcześniej, tuż po kotylionie. Phila znaleziono tuż pod klifem, rzecz jasna nieżywego. Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że to był przypadek?

Lily nie kwapiła się do wyrażenia swojej opinii na ten temat.

— Ale w waszym obozowisku nie było nikogo? – wolała się upewnić.

— _Nikogo_ – potwierdził natychmiast – May tak histeryzowała, że sprawdziliśmy wszystko – nawet wiewiórka nie zakradła się nikomu do śpiwora, Merlinie – broń! A wiesz, co było najlepsze w tym wszystkim? Szybko zleciało się towarzystwo, a May zajęła się Mary – wiesz chyba, że ona jest jej _jedyną_ przyjaciółką – i poprosiłą ją, żeby wskazała nam, gdzie widziała tego jej _ukochanego._ A wiesz, co ona zrobiła?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową na znak, że nie ma żadnych pomysłów.

— Wskazała na wówczas czternastoletnią, Merlinowi winną, Colette Angelo. A świat poznał od tamtej pory jej twarz schizofreniczki.

Dorian przerwał na chwilę, dając Lily czas na przeanalizowanie pierwszej puli rewelacji i nowych wiadomości, i na dopasowanie odpowiednich elementów do wiedzy, którą wcześniej posiadła. Dopił swojego drinka do końca, wzdrygnął się od jego gorzkiego smaku, po czym obszedł w swojej opowieści temat z zupełnie drugiej strony.

— Ja i James byliśmy wtedy pokłóceni, dlatego poszedłem do innego namiotu – roześmiał się. – Pokłóciliśmy się o ciebie. Pamiętasz chyba, co się stało.

Lily potaknęła, bo nie chciała, żeby ta stara historia po raz kolejny została rozkopywana. Na uroczystym zakończeniu roku szkolnego, kiedy Gryffindor zdobył Puchar Domów, a ich reprezentacja zdobyła Puchar Quidditcha, Lily razem z koleżankami poszła pogratulować swojej drużynie, w tym Jamesowi. Piętnastoletni wówczas chłopak wykorzystał fakt, że akurat przyglądał im się Dorian i skradł Evansównie pocałunek, co stało się potem powodem straszliwej kłótni, ostatecznie kończącej związek tych dwojga. Dorian pokiwał głową, sam też przypominając sobie całe tamto zajście. Prędko otrząsnął się i wrócił do swojej opowieści:

— Potem jednak katastrofa z Flers trochę nas do siebie zbliżyła – James był zrozpaczony, a mi było go szkoda przede wszystkim dlatego, że w sądzie wszyscy świadkowie opowiadali się przeciwko niemu. Dowody były dosyć mocne, trzeba to przyznać. Wiesz, kiedy w noc śmierci Phila, na miejsce przybyli zawiadomieni Aurorzy – w tym rzecz jasna Seth Potter – a Szalonooki Moody sprawdził Jamesowi różdżkę, ostatnim zaklęciem, jakie rzucono było zaklęcie zrzucające – zrzucające z klifu.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie wierzę, że on to zrobił – oświadczyła. – Kilka dni temu popełniłam ten błąd i zbyt pochopnie go oskarżyłam… ale teraz – pokręciła głową. – Nieważne, jak twarde byłyby dowody, ja będę wierzyć w to, że nikogo nie zabił… W końcu go uniewinniono, a to o czymś świadczy.

Dorian zaśmiał się trochę pusto, ale nie kłócił się z Lily w tej sprawie, co dobrze świadczyło o jego postępowaniu.

— Wyrok sądu jest tu akurat najsłabszym argumentem. Ale ja też bardzo długo wątpiłem w jego winę. Byłem przekonany, że James jest zbyt słaby… zbyt _honorowy,_ żeby zrobić coś takiego i zatrzymać to w sekrecie. Potem jednak… kiedy doszło do pewnego wydarzenia, a ja poznałem jego prawdziwe oblicze… klapki spadły mi z oczu, a ja nie wierzyłem już w jego wizerunek niewiniątka. Ostatecznie i ja odsunąłem się od niego. Nie zadaję się z Jamesem od ponad roku – oświadczył. – Dokładnie od Bożego Narodzenia.

— Od kiedy on zaczął chodzić z Mary? – domyśliła się Lily, bo tylko to kojarzyło jej się z tą datą.

— Nie tak opisałbym ich relację, ale… nie do końca o to poszło. Musisz wiedzieć Lily… a zresztą na pewno pamiętasz i na pewno wielokrotnie już o tym słyszałaś… ale cała ta afera we Flers, i sprawa kotylionu, i szaleństwo jego siostry… to wszystko po prostu _przytłoczyło_ Jamesa, tak jak zapewne _przytłoczyłoby_ każdego innego piętnastolatka na jego miejscu. On zrobił się… zupełnie nieokiełznany. Nieprzewidywalny. Zatracał się we własnej złości, w gniewie i wyrzutach sumienia… i to doprowadziło w końcu do straszliwej tragedii.

Po raz kolejny odpoczął od opowiadania i pozwolił Lily ułożyć wszystko w głowie. Tym razem jednak dziewczyna wykazała o wiele więcej zaintrygowania sprawą niż wcześniej – kiedy właściwie to słyszała jedynie powtarzające się, zasłyszane gdzieś wcześniej informacje. Nareszcie mogła poznać kolejną część tak ściśle skrywanego sekretu, kolejnego ogniwa łańcucha zdarzeń.

Kolejne zdanie Doriana, przyniosło dla niej jedynie rozczarowanie:

— Słyszałaś może o małej aferce, okrzykniętej w gazetach „pożarem domu Walkerów".

 _Tak,_ chciała odpowiedzieć, ale ugryzła się w język.

 _To był ten wielki skandal? Naprawdę?_

— Wiem niewiele – powiedziała wreszcie. – W zeszłym semestrze trochę się na ten temat dowiedziałam*.

Dorian wydawał się być dogłębnie poruszony tym faktem.

— Od kogo?

Lily pobieżnie przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Casperem Dabneyem i Skye DeVitt, którzy opowiedzieli jej trochę o przemianie Jamesa, kiedy dziewczyna weryfikowała autentyczność jego resocjalizacji. Co prawda, nie powiedzieli jej oni za wiele o tej sprawie, ale wystarczająco, żeby wyrobić sobie na ten temat jakąś opinię.

— To bez znaczenia, bo i tak wiem bardzo mało – wzruszyła ramionami. – Tylko tyle, że ty i James zrobiliście razem jakiś głupi wyskok, podpaliliście czyjś dom i od tej pory James przyrzekł swojej matce, że nie będzie robił więcej głupstw.

— Ach, to faktycznie niewiele… - potaknął Dorian. – To jedynie otoczka całej tej historii.. jedynie piękne obramowanie paskudnego obrazka.

Milczał jeszcze przez długą, nieznośną chwilę, a kiedy wrócił do opowieści, mówił inaczej – przestał już powoli analizować bieg wydarzeń, a zaczął mówić szybciej i sklejać krótsze, bardziej pourywane zdania. Jego głos natomiast wydawał się bardziej zdławiony i głuchy, jakby rozlegał się za niewidzialną ścianą.

— Powiem ci całą prawdę Lily, chociaż jest dla mnie bardzo bolesna. Po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedziała, z jakim człowiekiem się związałaś. Czy wiesz, dlaczego w zeszłym semestrze wyjechałem z Hogwartu?

— Twoja matka zachorowała, van Weertowie odcięli was od pieniędzy, a ty pojechałeś pomóc ojcu i Finnowi w pracy w Australii – wyrecytowała to jak formułkę, bowiem słyszała tę wersję już miliard razy i dalej uważała ją za równie niejasną.

— Van Weertowie odcięli nad od pieniędzy tuż po biwaku we Flers, po śmierci Phila van Weerta, kiedy to ciotka Carlotta wpadła w szał i stwierdziła, że śmierć jej syna jest karą za mieszanie się z _brudasami_. Jej mąż, jako protoplasta rodu, rozporządzał majątkiem rodowym, posagami swoich sióstr oraz wypłacanym dożywociem, dlatego mógł w zależności od swojego widzimisię, odebrać nam majątek.

— _Dożywocie?_ – powtórzyła z niesmakiem Lily. – Czy u was naprawdę czas zatrzymał się na sto lat temu?

— Dożywocie to świadczenie, z którego utrzymuje się znaczna część arystokracji. Akurat moi rodzice i Potterowie pracowali i zarabiali, ale można powiedzieć, że żyli ponad stan, dlatego kiedy van Weertowie odebrali nam te świadczenia, zrobiło się ciężko. Wiesz, wtedy jeszcze Jet nie chodził do Hogwartu, Jennę wyrzucono w dodatku z pracy _pokojówki van Weertów,_ więc mój ojciec – i moja ciężarna matka – mieli do utrzymania siebie samych, Jennę, Leviego, Jeta, uczącego się Luke'a, narzeczoną Finna, Ellie, no i Roxy, kiedy tylko przyszła na świat. Do tego dochodziła jeszcze wyprawka mnie i Caitlin do Hogwartu, no i sądzenie się z van Weertami. Ale pomimo tej sytuacji poszedłem do Hogwartu, a wyjechałem nieoczekiwanie, w lutym. Nigdy nie wydawało ci się to dziwne?

Owszem, Lily bardzo często roztrząsała całą tę sprawę i za każdym razem uważała ją za tak samo niepojętą. W porządku, rozumiała tragiczną i opłakaną sytuację rodzinną, potrafiła wyobrazić sobie poziom desperacji Chamberlainów i skłonna była nawet zaakceptować wyciąganie syna ze szkoły. Ale Dorian zniknął tuż po jej urodzinach, na początku lutego, a przecież już w maju czekały go owutemy. Czy nie przydałby się rodzinie o wiele bardziej zaledwie trzy miesiące później, już wykształcony i gotowy do podjęcia specjalistycznych szkoleń? Jaki sens miał ten pośpiech? Swego czasu, Lily prowadziła nawet pomniejsze śledztwo w tej sprawie, ale ostatecznie poddała się i stwierdziła, że nigdy nie pojmie mentalności i systemu wartości staroświeckich, czystokrwistych rodzin.

— James po biwaku we Flers miał obsesję na punkcie pewnej czarodziejskiej rodziny, a ja sam nie wiem właściwie, dlaczego – zaczął gładko. – Może to miało związek z May, bo była to rodzina jej byłego chłopaka. Mowa tutaj o niesławnych _Walkerach_.

Lily zadrżała na dźwięk tego nazwiska. Dawała głowę, że słyszała je stosunkowo niedawno…

— Jakoś w Boże Narodzenie, kiedy przyjechałem z rodziną do niego na ferie i razem z Mary bez sensu włóczyliśmy się po okolicy, wyskoczył z pomysłem, że możemy wykorzystać jednodniową nieobecność naszych rodziców – Potterowie jechali na jakieś groby, czy gdzieś tam, nie pamiętam już, a moja matka była zajęta zajmowaniem się nowonarodzonej Roxy. Ubzdurał sobie, że wykorzystamy sieć Fiuu i przeniesiemy się do domu Walkerów, do Brighton. Mary ten pomysł od razu nie przypadł do gustu, ale James uparł się, a ja byłem na tyle znudzony, że na to poszedłem.

Mary wpadła w jakąś histerię i zaczęła wydzierać się na Jamesa, że to się źle skończy, bo ona _tak czuje,_ ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił i generalnie to ta dwójka strasznie się pokłóciła, a Mary powiedziała, że pójdzie w odwiedziny do Skye, a my możemy dalej być skończonymi popaprańcami. No więc… zostaliśmy tymi popaprańcami i naprawdę przenieśliśmy się do Brighton.

Lily wzniosła oczy ku niebu. Bardzo rzadko przyznawała Mary rację i gratulowała jej zdrowego rozsądku – tym razem jednak musiała przyznać, że jako jedyna nie uległa temu napadowi szaleństwa i udowodniła, że nie jest jednak zupełnie _zepsuta_.

— Trafiliśmy na miejsce – kontynuował Dorian. – Nabraliśmy proszku Fiuu na drogę powrotną w kieszenie i byliśmy gotowi w każdej chwili przenieść się z powrotem do Doliny Godryka. Szybko jednak zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że dom jest zupełnie pusty. No więc, tak od słowa do słowa, od żartu do żartu, James wpadł na pomysł, że możemy ten dom _podpalić,_ bo przecież nie zrobimy nikomu.. _. krzywdy._

Nawet gdyby Lily nie słyszała wcześniej wszystkich tych określeń o „straszliwej tragedii" i „paskudnym obrazku", zobaczywszy minę Doriana, od razu przejrzałaby, jak zakończyła się ta historia. Poczuła, jak niemiły dreszcz biegnie jej po plecach.

 _Słodki Merlinie…_

— Okazało się, że jednak ktoś był w środku, co? – szepnęła.

Dorian zawahał się.

— _Niezupełnie_. W szopie obok była tylko starsza pani, chyba babcia chłopaka May, która… no, przyznaję, kiedy doszło do _wybuchu,_ bo wtedy to ja czarowałem… tylko ja byłem pełnoletni i upoważniony… to ona chyba oślepła, czy coś podobnego… Ale to nie jest najgorsze.

— Jak to: _nie jest najgorsze?_ – oburzyła się. – I dlaczego mówisz z takim lekceważeniem o kobiecie, której odebraliście wzrok?!

— Ona już wcześniej miała z nim jakieś problemy – wywrócił oczami. – I oczywiście, jej stan był bardzo _przykry,_ ale to, co wydarzyło się potem, było o wiele _gorsze._ W tym samym czasie w Dolinie Godryka Mary wcale nie poszła siedzieć u Skye, tylko zaalarmowała moją matkę, która – jak już wspominałem – siedziała i pilnowała mojej najmłodszej siostry Roxy. Powiedziała jej, gdzieśmy się wybrali i moja mama… stwierdziła, że się tam po nas teleportuje i że przemówi nam do rozsądku…

Lily rozdziawiła usta. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne, jak na dłoni.

To dlatego Dorian i James zaczęli się nienawidzić…

Dlatego obydwoje uważali siebie za zdegenerowanych i zepsutych.

Dlatego Dorian zniknął z Hogwartu tak nagle.

— Choroba mojej matki… ta choroba, przez którą musiałem wrócić do domu… to było poparzenie – powiedział po prostu. – Potworne poparzenie. Oczywiście udało się ją uratować, ale nie bez powikłań – moja matka nie mogła dłużej pracować jako położna, bo ucierpiał jej wzrok i słuch… a poza tym straciła czucie w rękach i…

Schował twarz w dłoniach. Lily nagle zapragnęła wydostać się stąd jak najprędzej.

Nie chciała słyszeć już ani jednego słowa…

— _On_ mnie do tego namówił – mówił jak w malignie, z głosem przekładanym bezgraniczną rozpaczą. – Wiem, że to ja rzuciłem zaklęcie, ale przecież nikogo nie było w środku… a ja i takwybrałem ten stosunkowo słaby urok zapłonowy, po prostu James potem wyciągnął coś mugolskiego… jakiś środek wybuchowy… wiesz, jego ojciec zajmuje się modyfikacją mugolskiego złomu i trzyma w piwnicy mnóstwo mugolsko-magicznych bomb i petard… James chyba zaplanował całą tą akcję od samego początku, bo inaczej przecież nie brałby ze sobą czegoś _takiego._

Lily nie znalazła w sobie dość siły, żeby jakoś skomentować całe zajście. Zastanawiała się, jak cała opowieść brzmiałaby w ustach Jamesa… czy obarczyłby całą winą Doriana, przyznał się do błędu czy też przedstawił zupełnie inną wersję wydarzeń?

I kto, do cholery, mógł przedstawić jej samą prawdę, skoro wszyscy wokół kłamali, albo zanadto kogoś demonizując, albo tę samą osobę wybielając?

— Ja i James po tej tragedii zupełnie utraciliśmy kontakt, ale nie można powiedzieć tego samego o nim i o Mary… Wiem o pewnej rzeczy, o której nie wiedział nikt inny, i Mary bała się, że właśnie o tym ci powiem… i to jest właśnie ta ich „ezoteryczna tajemnica", a raczej to, o co ona się opiera. To jest to, o czym James chciał ci powiedzieć w ramach zakładu i to, dlaczego zerwali w tak dziwnych okolicznościach, a Mary wyjechała do Francji.

Lily czuła się tak słabo, że nawet nie protestowała przed zrzuceniem na nią jeszcze większej rewelacji.

— Jak postrzegasz słowo _molestowanie,_ moja droga?

Oczy o mało nie wypadły jej z orbit.

— Co proszę?! – niemalże wrzasnęła. W tej samej chwili jakiś szalony kruk uderzył w sąsiednie okno dormitorium Prefektów Naczelnych.

Kiedy ta niewinna historia zaczynała przypominać klasyczny horror? Niech jeszcze tylko usłyszy o groźnych rottweilerach odgryzających nogi i o egzorcyzmach.

— Dużo osób zawsze postrzega molestowanie jako gwałt – powiedział sielankowym tonem. – To znaczy, że molestować można jedynie fizycznie… stosując przemoc.

— To chyba oczywiste.

Próbowała wyobrazić sobie Mary, niską i obwieszoną biżuterią jak zwykle, która podnosi rękę na około trzydzieści centymetrów wyższego i nieźle umięśnionego Jamesa.

Niestety, posiadała ograniczony zasób wyobraźni.

— A ja uważam, że molestować można kogoś również psychicznie – rzekł Dorian, teraz wcielając się w rolę psychoterapeuty. – Można kogoś molestować i zmuszać… do bycia _ze sobą_ nie tylko agresją… Mary jest na to o wiele za bardzo przebiegła. Mary molestowała Jamesa, ponieważ zmusiła go do związania się z nią – i kiedy mówię _zmusiła,_ to naprawdę mam na myśli _zmusiła._ Zastraszała go, szantażowała, namawiała do złego… i poznała jego najczarnieszą stronę – rozebrała go na czynniki pierwsze i wiedziała o nim tak wiele, że stał się zupełnie jej podległy… zupełnie od niej zależny. Najbardziej przerażające w ich relajci było to, że James nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy – i nadal nie zdaje – że jego związek z Mary jest toksyczny i że ona… go molestuje. Mogło zacząć się od zwykłych gierek psychicznych, ale pamiętaj o tym, że ta dziewczyna jest wilą… a urok wili można porównać do eliksiru miłosnego.

— James jest odporny na urok wili – zaprotestowała natychmiast. – Mary tysiąc razy błyszczała przy nim jak bombka, a go to obchodziło jak zeszłoroczny śnieg.

— Uodpornić się może jedynie ten, kto już kiedyś mu uległ i udało mu się przełamać tak prastarą magię. A James poddał się urokowi dwukrotnie – przez Mary i przez Serenę… dobrze o tym wiesz.

Miał rację. Lily nie mogła nazywać siebie znawczynią magii naturalnej i pierwotnej, ale wiedziała o niej wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, że władają nią na co dzień jedynie magiczne stworzenia oraz mieszańce. Ostatnia wycieczka z Jo i Isaakiem do Shelby była żywym przykładem zastosowania prastarej magii przez przedstawicielkę elfów. Rzecz jasna, urok wili działał na zupełnie innej zasadzie i opierał się o zupełnie inne umiejętności… ale magia pierwotna była na tyle prosta i czysta, i władały w nią siły tak naturalne i oczywiste, że faktycznie wystarczyło wysilić się na odrobinę wolnej woli, wystarczyło oczyścić swoje serce albo zakochać się w kimś głęboko i prawdziwie, aby przełamać każdy urok, tak jak w bajkach pocałunek prawdziwej miłości stanowił lekarstwo na wszystko.

A kiedy udaje się przełamać czar, nabywało się dożywotnią odporność na wszelkie sztuczki podobnej materii. To było idealne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego na Jamesa nie działa urok wili. To brzmiało absurdalnie, ale na tyle pokrywało się z prawdą, że musiało mieć z nią choć trochę wspólnego.

— A kiedy mówimy o molestowaniu… - zaczęła cicho. Teraz to jej ton zaczął drżeć i robić się zdławiony. - To do czego dokładnie Mary zmuszała Jamesa? Wiesz… nie mówię już teraz o aspekcie przemocy fizycznej, skoro zgadzamy się do tego, że można zrobić to psychicznie, ale… molestowanie to zawsze zmuszanie kogoś do…

— Seksu? – dopomógł jej.

— _Tak._

— Może i trochę wiem, ale nie myśl, że zaglądam im do łóżka. Mówiłem ci już dzisiaj, że nie wtrącam się do spraw na tyle prywatnych… Ale zaręczam cię, że Mary stać na coś takiego i myślę, że to był główny cel jej gierki.

Lily pokiwała głową, chociaż w myślach huczało jej od niemych szeptów: „nie, nie, nie, nie, nie!".

— Kiedy James przejrzał na oczy? – spytała ze zdławionym gardłem.

Dorian spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem.

— A kiedy zakończył się związek Mary i Jamesa?

— Sumy z obrony przed czarną magią… - wyszeptała. Podobnie jak historia zerwania jej i Doriana, ta opowieść nie musiała być ponownie przytaczana. – James wtedy zaatakował Severusa i zaprosił mnie na randkę.

— _Bingo_. Tego dnia wydało się jedno z wielu kłamstw Mary… a to zadziałało jak efekt domina i wybudziło Jamesa z tej umysłowej hibernacji. Szybko zorientował się, że sprawy pomiędzy nimi wymknęły się spod kontroli i postanowił zupełnie zerwać znajomość z Mary…

— A ona wpadła w szał i wyjechała do Francji?

Dorian wzruszył ramionami.

— Jak widzisz, Jamesowi długo zajęło zrozumienie, że ta znajomość jest niebezpieczna. Ale chyba nie możemy mówić o tym w czasie dokonanym, skoro cały czas daje się wciągnąć w to jej błędne koło, nie sądzisz?

* * *

 **11.**

 **Piątek.**

 **Z** araz po zaliczeniu zadania domowego (na dwa Nędzne, ale mogło być przecież gorzej, jeśli brało się pod uwagę fakt, że oboje prawie nic wczoraj nie przećwiczyli) na transmutacji, Chase i Emmelina wypili razem zwycięską szklankę soku pomarańczowego i spałaszowali wyniesiony ze śniadania talerzyk owsianych ciastek. Ten mini-piknik zorganizowali na blacie ostatniej ławki w klasie historii magii, podczas kolejnych wybitnie nudnych zajęć. Chase rzucał okruchami w siedzącą obok Lily, by zwrócić jej uwagę, że razem z Jamesem zachowuje się nieprzyzwoicie.

— Poczekaj tylko, aż profesor zwróci ci uwagę, Everdeen.

— A ty nie udław się ciasteczkiem, Richmond – zripostowała, po czym wychyliła się, podebrała jedno ciastko i połowę z niego włożyła Jamesowi do buzi.

Jak na zawołanie, duch na chwilę przerwał swój monotonny słowotok, i upomniał towarzystwo z ostatniej ławki – „Everdeen, Portera, Richmonda, Tyndall i Blacka (Syriusz był bowiem jedynym uczniem, którego nazwisko Binnsowi udało się zapamiętać)". Wszyscy oprócz Emmeliny zachichotali. Nie uszło to uwadze Chase'a, który podpierając się na łokciu, spojrzał na nią ciekawie.

— Dlaczego jesteś smutna? Chyba nie z powodu ciastek?

Emma westchnęła ciężko i pokręciła głową. Wiele by dała, gdyby kaloryczność ciasteczek była jej największym problemem.

— Po tej godzinie idę rozmówić się z Dorcas – szepnęła mu do ucha, tak, żeby nie usłyszał jej ani siedzący obok Syriusz, ani Lily i James ławki po prawej Chase'a. Reagan jęknął ze współczuciem.

Jakkolwiek o mało nie doszło pomiędzy nimi wczoraj do kłótni przez nieszczęsne poruszenie tematu zaburzeń odżywiania, tak dość szybko wrócili na pomyślne tory i poruszali kwestie zupełnie bezpieczne, gawędziarskie, tak, że reszta wieczoru upłynęła im na rozmawianiu i stałym odkładaniu wspólnych ćwiczeń z transmutacji na później (to stanowiło główną przyczynę ich dzisiejszych dość słabych ocen). Dyskutowali o swoich wyjazdach, zamiłowaniach i ulubionych filmach (Chase był jedynym znanym jej chłopakiem, który jak ona wielbił filmy kostiumowe, a nawet oglądał _Wichrowe Wzgórza_!), o jego gitarze i pisaniu piosenek (zaimprowizował nawet jedną dla niej, oczywiście podśpiewując w rytm energicznej melodii tysiąc razy imię _Emmelina_ i szereg charakterystycznych dla niej cech), a Emma rozwodziła się na temat odwiecznego uwielbienia względem baletu i o tym, że robi najlepsze na świecie czekoladki.

— Przetapiasz je na kształt głów jednorożców? – zapytał, udając zachwyt. Emma zaśmiała się i wyznała, że w wieku dziesięciu lat posługiwała się jedynie tą foremką.

Mimo tematów tak sielankowych, czasem zbaczali też na tory dogłębnie nieprzyjemne do obu stron – jak chociażby nieszczęsny temat Hestii. Pod koniec wieczora Emma odważyła się zwierzyć ze sprawy bardziej przykrej niż nawet temat bulimii i śmierci matki Chase'a, która prześladowała ją za dnia i w nocy, od tej feralnej podwójnej randki w zeszłą sobotę. Pokrótce wyznała, że udała się do Piękności po eliksir miłosny, że pokropiła nią babeczki cytrynowe, symbol jej problemów z odżywaniem, które – zgodnie z jej prognozami – Dorcas jadła w szaleńczym tempie, byle tylko sprawić jej przykrość i podkreślić jej śmieszność. Opowiedziała o tym, jak wplątała w całe to wariactwo Remusa i jak we dwoje usunęli każdy podejrzany obiekt z urodzin Lily, ale nie mogli pozbyć się pewności, czy oby na pewno wcześniej ktoś ich nie spałaszował („To podchodzi pod niemożliwość, żeby oprzeć się babeczkom cytrynowym, Chase!"). Potem Dorcas i Syriusz wrócili do siebie i zaczęli do niepojętego stopnia afiszować swój związek, co tylko utwierdziło Emmelinę w przekonaniu, że coś jest nie w porządku. Bacznie obserwowała zachowanie dziewczyny z ostatnich kilku dni i mówiąc szczerze – nie posiadała zupełnej pewności, czy Dorcas faktycznie jest czymś odurzona.

Ku jej szczeremu zdumieniu, chłopak wcale na nią nie nakrzyczał ani nie wygłosił żadnej moralizującej przemowy. Wręcz przeciwnie - przyjął to niemal z takim spokojem i rezygnacją jak Remus i zaproponował całkiem rozsądne wyjście z kłopotliwej sytuacji („Dolej jej do herbaty trochę Eliksiru Cofającego i zobacz, jak się zachowa"). Porozumienie, które było pisane tej parze od początku z powodu licznych zbieżności charakteru pomiędzy Reagnem a Lupinem, a także cech wspólnych dla niego i samej Emmy; zostało nawiązane, ale nabrało raczej przyjacielskiego wykończenia niżeli romantycznego, jak dziewczyna wcześniej wróżyła. Rzecz jasna, nie wyleczyła się z fascynacji względem Chase'a w ciągu jednego wieczora (wręcz przeciwnie – jej uwielbienie w stosunku do niego znacznie urosło), ale zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli pragnie utrzymywać z nim jakiekolwiek kontakty, to powinna na razie zadowolić się stopą przyjacielską i pod żadnym pozorem nie intrygować, tak jak czyniła to w bliskiej przeszłości.

Zgodnie z radą Jamesa, podebrała z prywatnych zbiorów takiej miłośniczki eliksirów jak Lily, a zarazem takiej wirtuozki w ich warzeniu, klasyczny Eliksir Odwracający. Postanowiła jednak ukarać się za błędy, czując to samo nieprzyjemne uczucie, co podczas afery zdjęciowej – i poinformować Dorcas o tym fatalnym zajściu, poprosić o wybaczenie i dopiero potem poczęstować Eliksirem Odwracającym. Jeśli w jej myśleniu nie ulegnie żadna zmiana, będzie mogła odetchnąć z ulgą, a jeśli nie… no cóż, na chwilę obecną Dorcas i Syriusz już za nią nie przepadali, nie martwiła się więc, że straci ich sympatię i szacunek.

Pokrótce zapoznała Chase'a ze swoim planem i przyjęła chętnie jego słowa zachęty i aprobaty.

— Dobrze robisz – powiedział. – Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to naprawdę wątpię w to, że Dorcas faktycznie łyknęła eliksir miłosny. Szczerze mówiąc, zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to była prawdziwa przyczyna jej adoracji względem Syriusza.

— Też mam nadzieję, że nic się nie stało… ale nie widziałeś ich, kiedy byli razem, Chase. Syriusz to związkofob – najbardziej odpowiada mu swoboda, wolność i okazjonalna zabawa. Dorcas zawsze strasznie to bolało i na siłę starała się walczyć z jego naturą. A teraz… mam wrażenie, że jest jeszcze bardziej przebojowa i rozwiązła niż on.

Zanim Chase zdołał to zripostować, rozległ się dzwonek, Binns zniknął za ścianą, a cała grupa poderwała się z ulgą na nogi i przemieściła się w kierunku drzwi.

— Jak na bliskiego kolegę Dorcas, jesteś dla mnie stanowczo zbyt pobłażliwy – zauważyła Emma, kiedy oboje stanęli na samym końcu kolejki osób wypadających z klasy.

Chase wzruszył ramionami.

— Uważam, że źle zrobiłaś… nie myśl, że tak nie sądzę. To było _potwornie_ lekkomyślne i głupie, ale… co to zmieni, kiedy na ciebie nakrzyczę? – spytał retorycznie. – Ty już wystarczająco się ukarałaś, a raczej – twoje sumienie już wystarczająco dało ci popalić. A to, że nie idziesz na łatwiznę, tylko zmierzasz na konfrontacje, bardzo dobrze o tobie świadczy. Gdzie właściwie jest Dorcas?

— Nie ma w piątki zajęć – odparła zanim oboje wyszli z klasy i zatrzymali się tuż na środku korytarza, ponieważ zmierzali w przeciwne kierunki. – Od rana siedzi i walczy ze swoim starym Singerem. Mówiła coś, że szyje stringi.

Chase kiwnął głową.

— W takim razie masz duże szansę na to, że będzie miała dobry humor.

Emmelina zgodziła się, co do tego, chociaż szczerze wątpiła, że Dorcas dzięki temu lepiej przyjmie nowiny. Włos jeżył jej się na karku na samą myśl o tej rozmowie, a nie mogła teraz stchórzyć, po tym jak Chase ją pochwalił. Mogła za to odłożyć trochę tą przykrą konieczność.

— Co zrobisz z Hestią? – zagadnęła, odwracając głowę w kierunku orzechowowłosej dziewczyny z ogromną, neonową opaską we włosach i długich kolczykach z pingwinami. Oczy Chase'a momentalnie zaszły mgłą strachu, zupełnie jak te Emmeliny. Dziewczyna roześmiała się i żartobliwie trąciła go w stronę swojej współlokatorki. Rozmawiała ona właśnie o czymś z Syriuszem i uśmiechała się zagadkowo.

— Emma, chcesz żebym znowu się na ciebie pogniewał? – zagroził, ale wcale nie wyglądał na skorego do tego. – Nie sądzę, żeby Hestia chciała teraz ze mną rozmawiać.

— _Dlaczego?_

Chase oblizał wargi i dał jej sójkę w bok. Wyglądał na niemalże zawstydzonego. Emma nie odpuszczała i popychała go dalej, chociaż w głębi duszy naprawdę nie chciała, żeby Chase poszedł podrywać Hestię. Kiedy Chase jeszcze raz zaprotestował i powiedział Emmie, że to raczej ona powinna nareszcie się ruszyć, wysunęła przesądzający wszystko argument:

— Skoro w urodziny Lily Jayden wyciągnął gdzieś Hestię (a ja cię zatrzymałam, wybacz) to teraz czas, żebyś ty zrobił to samo. Musi być sprawiedliwie, nie uważasz?

Chłopak nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale wzmianka o Jaydenie niczym woda sprawiła, że jego męskie ego wielkości ziarenko wykiełkowało i zaczęło nieco się rozrastać. W tej samej chwili Syriusz zostawił Hestię, przybijając sobie z nią piątkę, a dziewczyna zwróciła uwagę na Chase'a i Emmelinę. Zrobiła minę na tyle zachęcającą i sympatyczną, że napięte mięśnie Reagana momentalnie rozluźniły się, a on sam błysnął szerokim, niemalże oślepiającym uśmiechem. Emma przyjrzała się swoim paznokciom i podliczyła plamki po odpryśniętym lakierze.

— Przypomnij mi, co teraz mamy? – szepnął jej na ucho Chase. Uśmiechnęła się bardziej z satysfakcji niż z zadowolenia.

— Rozszerzoną transmutację, na którą nie chodzimy… _i Hestia też nie._

— Emmelino?

— _Taaak?_

— Trzymaj kciuki – mrugnął do niej uroczo i podjął ostateczną decyzję: pomachał i krzyknął entuzjastyczne: „Poczekaj chwilę, H!", a jego „H." posłusznie zaczekała, aż do niej podejdzie.

Emma przyglądała się jeszcze przez chwilę krótkiej wymianie zdań tejże pary, zakończonej chyba wynikiem pomyślnym dla Chase'a, bo Hestia wyciągnęła z plecaka czapkę z wielkim, tęczowym pomponem i nierówny szalik, wyglądający jakby został zrobiony na drutach przez jego posiadaczkę. Oboje przetransmutowali swoje szaty od mundurka w grubsze polary i odwrócili się w kierunku schodów w dół, do Sali Wyjściowej. Chłopak złapał jeszcze swoją byłą dziewczynę w pasie i pomachał na pożegnanie do Emmeliny, a raczej próbował to zrobić, lecz Hestia szybko skradła całą jego uwagę, opowiadając jakiś dobry kawał. Titanicówna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, chociaż czuła już znajomą, przemożną chęć zwymiotowania nieszczęsnych, owsianych ciastek.

* * *

 **Ś** miech Hestii rozniósł się po całym dziedzińcu, a Chase poczuł, że z tą chwilą temperatura jakby podniosła się o kilka stopni. Od kilku minut usiłowali postawić obok siebie bałwano-karła, jak nazwała go Hestia i szło im to na tyle beznadziejnie, że powinni prawdopodobnie zacząć budowę zupełnie od początku. Dwa nierówne kwadraty (doprowadzenie grubej warstwy śniegu do kulistego kształtu okazało się ponad ich siły) niebezpiecznie kołysały się to na prawo, to na lewo, gałązki ogołoconego krzewu wetknięto nierówno po niestabilnych bokach, czarne węgielki co chwila wypadały bałwankowi z oczodołów, nie wspominając już o groźnie czyhającej marchewce, przypominającej trochę egzekucyjny pal dla śnieżek.

— Jestem z niego dumna – powiedziała Hestia. – Zostawię mu mój szalik, bo jest wstrętny.

Z tymi słowami ściągnęła z szyi wyrób swoich własnych rąk i chociaż dziewczyna upierała się, że zrobiła dla siebie jeszcze kilka o wiele lepszych, Chase znał jej umiejętności w szydełkowaniu na tyle, żeby w to wątpić.

— Szkoda, że bałwano-karzeł będzie żyć tak krótko – mruknął, przyglądając mu się z niemalże ojcowską troską. – Jutro ponoć przychodzi odwilż.

Hestia rozdziawiła usta w wyrazie niekłamanej rozpaczy, odwróciła się wokół osi i ogarnęła wzrokiem cały dziedziniec okryty milutkim, białym, miękkim śniegiem, nie mogąc znieść myśli, że jutro zastanie tu jedynie kamienie, błoto i w dalszym ciągu tak samo groźną marchew.

— Powinniśmy nacieszyć się zimą jak najbardziej – stwierdziła podstępnie, cofając się w kierunku bałwano-karła. Chase spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. _Zdecydowanie_ znał ten błysk w oku. – Brytyjskie zimy są takie beznadziejne, nie uważasz? Popada tu dwa dni, ale zwykle po prostu jest błoto i grad.

— _Hestia…_ \- Nie dał się zwieść. Przybliżył się w jej kierunku, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ułatwia cały plan…

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła zza pleców starannie ulepioną śnieżkę, natarła nią buzię Chase'a, tak, że zupełnie stracił widzenie i – jakby nie dość już zaziębiony! – wpadł na bałwana. Hestia roześmiała się serdecznie, kiedy podniósł się z miejsca, które kiedyś służyło bałwanowi za nogę i brzuch, cały biały i mokry. Zaraz potem pisnęła, bo Chase pociągnął ją wprost na siebie, tak, że sama wylądowała w zaspie zimnej, białej i wcale nie takiej miękkiej jak wcześniej myślała. Jęknęła przez salwę śmiechu i wypluła z ust trochę lodu. Ponownie nabrała w ręce sporą ilość zamarzniętego śniegu i zanim Chase zdołał zareagować już rzuciła się na niego, obsypując śniegiem całą jego twarz, szyję, uszy i inne odsłonięte miejsca, śmiejąc się na widok jego czerwieniejącej się skóry. Chłopak natychmiast zdobył się na kontrę, teraz sam przygwożdżając ją do ziemi obkutej lodem. Sięgał właśnie po śnieżkę, gdy Hestia połaskotała go po brzuchu. On nie pozostał jej dłużny. Oboje turlali się w śniegu, być może ostatnim śniegu tej zimy, połykali go i ciskali w siebie nawzajem, chichotali, śmiali się i łaskotali, czasem obrzucając również innymi zwłokami bałwana – jak chociażby te barwiące węgliki.

Wyglądało na to, że Hestia wygrywa tę _zimną wojnę,_ bo po kilku minutach udało jej się zupełnie znokautować Chase'a i unieruchomić jego łaskoczące ręce. Z satysfakcją nachyliła się, by jeszcze raz wpleść trochę białego śniegu w jego jasne, harmonizujące włosy… gdy nagle straciła równowagę w łokciach i upadła, znajdując się niebezpiecznie blisko…

Chwilę później Chase odzyskał władzę w rękach, które od razu wplótł we włosy ukochanej dziewczyny i zamknął ją w swoim uścisku. Ich gorące usta przyszykowały dla śniegu namiastkę jutrzejszej odwilży.

* * *

 **12.**

 **Piątek.**

 **J** ames ostatecznie umówił się z Lily na pierwszej godzinie, to jest transmutacji, zaraz po tym jak obydwoje śpiewająco zdali zadanie domowe i nieco pogrążyli prezentujących się po nich Emmelinę i Chase'a. Razem pozbierali swoje rzeczy ze wspólnej ławki, a zanim Lily wybiegła na korytarz i udała się do dosyć oddalonej klasy historii magii, James złapał ją w pasie i szepnął do ucha:

— Będę na ciebie czekać o siódmej pod Samotnym Gargulcem. Możesz włożyć ładną bieliznę.

Lily popukała się w czoło i pokazała mu środkowy palec, ale on znał ją na tyle, że wiedział, iż tym razem wcale mu nie odmawia i stawi się z pewnością.

Teraz James nie był już tego taki pewny. Od piętnastu minut stał pod kamienną rzeźbą na wiadukcie, zziębnięty, zawiedziony i upokorzony. Zastanawiał się, czy zegarek źle mu chodzi albo czy Lily na pewno wie, gdzie znajduje się Samotny Gargulec, chociaż podobny brak orientacji wydawał mu się niedorzeczny. Rzeźba ta stanowiła niemalże taki układ odniesienia jak Wielka Sala albo dziedziniec. _Nie mogła_ zabłądzić. O siódmej było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, aby coś lub ktoś mógł ją zatrzymać i za późno, aby ostatnie dodatkowe zajęcia mogły jeszcze trwać.

 _Wystawiła mnie,_ pomyślał wściekle. _Naprawdę mnie wystawiła._

— Serce mi się kraje, jak widzę jego wzrok zawiedzonego pieska – mruknęła Jessica, wychylając się zza grubej ściany otwierającej się na wiadukt. – Musi pocierpieć, ale robimy to przecież dla jego dobra.

— Oczywiście, że tak, Jessie – uśmiechnęła się Mary, z satysfakcją ściskając zrulowany cyrograf. – Jesteś gotowa?

— Prawie – potaknęła przejętym głosem. – James jest nieco wściekły i może na mnie nieźle warknąć, kiedy zacznę opowiadać mu o grzechach nieszczęsnej Lily-Bloodily – zerknęła z ciekawością na Mary, jakby oczekując od niej jakiegoś wsparcia. – Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

— To zależy – odpowiedziała jej ostrożnie, chociaż domyślała się, jaka będzie treść tego pytania. Jessica ponownie schowała się za ścianą. Oblizała wargi i szepnęła konspiracyjnie:

— Skąd wiedziałaś, że James nie wygada się Lily? Jak udało ci się przewidzieć, że będzie milczał, mimo tego, że tak nalegała?

Mary uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Nie była przekonana co do tego, czy zdradzanie sekretu Jessice jest dobrym pomysłem, ale to pytanie za bardzo połechtało jej próżność i przyniosło zbyt wiele triumfu. Och, jak ona dobrze to rozegrała…

— Nawet gdyby chciał, to nie może – rzuciła zagadkowo. Krukonka pokręciła głową na znak, że nie rozumie.

McDonaldówna wychyliła się zza ściany, żeby sprawdzić czy James przypadkiem nie zmierza w ich kierunku. Jessica powinna jak najszybciej wyjść i o wszystkim mu opowiedzieć, bo – Merlinie broń! – on jeszcze przyłapie je na spiskowaniu za jego plecami, i cały plan szlag trafi. Ale to przecież zajmie tylko sekundę…

Westchnęła głośno, przełożyła różdżkę z zza pazuchy do kieszeni, tak, żeby móc podciągnąć rękaw na wysokość zgięcia w łokciu. Przez moment Jessikę poniosła wyobraźnia i wyobraziła sobie wielki, czarny i świecący Mroczny Znak albo jakiś inny imponujący tatuaż, który zmieniłby jej spojrzenie na wszystko – ale oprócz małego guza i dwóch pękniętych naczynek na ręce Mary nie znajdowały się żadne znaki szczególne.

Aż do momentu, kiedy dziewczyna przyłożyła do odsłoniętego miejsca czubek różdżki. Nagle błysnęło, chociaż nie zostało rzucone żadne zaklęcie, a wokół ręki Mary zaczęły kształtować się złotawe, ozdobne więzy, przypominające trochę misterną, ozdobną bransoletę, mocno wżynającą się w rękę i krępującą ją już na zawsze, bowiem choćby nie wiadomo co, nie dało się jej ściągnąć.

Jessica znała ten efekt. Wiedziała, co to oznacza.

— Wieczysta Przy…

— Owszem – przerwała jej w pół słowa. – Te kilka rzeczy, które tak interesują Lily Evans, znają tylko trzy osoby. Jedną jestem ja, drugą jest James, a trzecią jest Dorian, który był naszym gwarantem. James przysiągł mi wieczyste milczenie, a Dorian wie tylko tyle, ile może rozgadać, więc nad wszystkim, co ona wie, czuwam ja i tylko ja. A uwierz mi – ukrywam przed nią _naprawdę wiele._

* * *

 **13.**

 **Piątek.**

— **P** eter? Petey czy… czy powinnam sobie pójść?

Rozmowa z synem przerosła Malvinę. Nie żeby spodziewała się innego obrotu sytuacji – wręcz przeciwnie, wiedziała, że nie będzie łatwo, że Peter nie przyjmie wiadomości, jaką musiała mu przekazać za dobrze i że ona sama zakopie się jeszcze bardziej we własnej żałobie. Przykry i bolesny temat niejako implikował do przykrych i bolesnych reakcji, lecz nie samo przekazanie fatalnych wiadomości sprawiło kobiecie najwięcej trudu. Ona po prostu czuła wstyd, bo w sytuacji tak rodzinnej, jak ta, w której Prettigrewowi się właśnie znaleźli, podkreśliła ogromne braki w ich wzajemnych relacjach, uwypukliła brak elementarnej wiedzy kobiety, co do charakteru i natury jej rodzonego syna i uświadomiła, że nie potrafi ani rozmawiać z nim, ani go pocieszać, ani już w ogóle przewidzieć tego, co on jej odpowie.

Malvina i Nestor Pettigrew poślubili się w wieku dość późnym, bo trzydziestu pięciu lat. Obydwoje zdążyli już nadać pożądanego tempa i kierunku swoim karierom, porządnie się wzbogacić i zdobyć cenne znajomości. Ani ona, ani on nie chcieli mieć dzieci – powiedzieli to sobie już na pierwszej randce i trwali w tym postanowieniu przez wiele lat. Pojawienie się w ich życiu Petera nie zostało wcześniej zaplanowane i – choć brzmiało to brutalnie – niezwykle im wadziło. To jasne, że kochali swojego syna, ale żadne z nich nie posiadało podejścia do dzieci ani pogody ducha, wewnętrznego ciepła, którym mogliby otoczyć swoją jedyną pociechę. Petera od dziecka niańczyły mamki, obydwie babcie, sąsiadki i ciotki, bowiem obydwoje małżonkowie nie mieli ani czasu, ani potrzeby wchodzić w życie syna.

Potem, kiedy ten otrzymał list z Hogwartu, obydwoje odetchnęli z ulgą. Tak, tak, oczywiście – przez cały ten rok w ich manchesterskim mieszkanku zrobi się trochę bardziej pusto, a oni z radością wyczekiwać będą listów od Petera, ale… rodzicielstwo na odległość, rodzicielstwo-minimum zawsze odpowiadało im o wiele bardziej, dlatego że mogli dzięki niemu realizować się w pracy, a równocześnie nie czuć wyrzutów z powodu zaniedbywania dziecka.

Kilka tygodni temu, tuż po przerwie świątecznej, Nestor zasłabł w pracy i trafił na izbę przyjęć Szpitala św. Munga. Malvina, która była tam uzdrowicielką i ordynatorką, posiadała informacje z pierwszej ręki – jej mąż zapadł na jakąś nieznaną chorobę, bardzo niebezpieczną i prawdopodobnie niewyleczalną. Za jej przyczynę zdezorientowani magomedycy wskazywali przepracowanie i załamywali ręce nad jego wynikami i pogarszającym się stanem zdrowia. Sytuacja zrobiła się na tyle poważna, że pani Pettigrew poczuła się zobowiązana, by poinformować o wszystkim syna.

Niestety, teraz, kiedy siedziała z nim na jednej ławce, a obok stała ta Puchonka i trzymała go za rękę… Malvina uświadomiła sobie, że nie tylko nie wie, jak Peter się czuje i jak może mu pomóc, ale nie zdaje sobie zupełnie sprawy, czy odczuwa on jakikolwiek żal z powodu choroby ojca, którego praktycznie nie zna. I czy ruszyłaby jego śmierć, czy odczułby jakąkolwiek pustkę, gdyby doszło do najgorszego, a Nestor nie poczułby się lepiej. A potem zadała sobie pytanie, co by było, gdyby ją spotkało coś podobnego, ale wiele lat później. Czy Peter przejąłby się jej losem czy też praktykowałby troskę-minimum, tak jak ona, i raz na dwa tygodnie wysłał jej kartkę z pytaniem, czy wszystko w porządku.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała na puste, zagubione oczy swojego syna, a potem na dziewczynę, która szeptała mu jakieś uspokajające słowa i chociaż była dla niego właściwie _obca,_ doskonale wiedziała, jak zachować się, żeby Peter poczuł się lepiej.

To trafiło do serca Malviny. Poczuła jak gorące łzy zbierają się w jej oczach i nie czekając na odpowiedź swojego syna, czy chce ją tuż jeszcze widzieć, poderwała się z ławki i po prostu uciekła.

* * *

 **14.**

 **Piątek.**

 **K** iedy tylko Dorcas zobaczyła znajome, sosnowe drzwi do gabinetu profesora Argenta, poczuła się niemalże jak człowiek, które przepłynąwszy cały ocean, nareszcie zobaczył przed sobą ląd. Droga od Wieży Gryffindoru do gabinetu nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała jej się tak długa, wyczerpująca i ciężka; zupełnie jakby nowa wiedza, którą posiadła przed paroma minutami niczym ciężkie kamienie noszone na plecach, utrudniała jej każdy krok i tchnienie.

Dopadła drzwi, ale nie zapukała, nie mogąc się na to zdobyć. Wiedziała, że w takiej sytuacji jedynym lekarstwem będzie rozmowa z Liamem, że tylko on pomoże jej poukładać wszystko na nowo, ujrzeć prawdziwe oblicze ostatnich wydarzeń, ale równocześnie obawiała się tej konfrontacji, podejrzewała, że ich relacja ochłodziła się już na dobre i to, co łączyło ich w przeszłości i co faktycznie teraz mogłoby wyleczyć ją od _takiego bólu,_ mogło już nigdy nie wrócić.

Przyłożyła ucho do dziurki od klucza i zatkała usta dłonią, powstrzymując szloch. Ze środka nie dochodziły żadne odgłosy, co pozwoliło jej przypuszczać, że zarówno Liam, jak i Diana, gdzieś wyszli.

 _Poczekam tu, aż on wróci,_ pomyślała. _Mam czas, żeby poukładać sobie wszystko na nowo._

Dzisiaj rano wstała o dziewiątej, jakieś trzy godziny po swoich przyjaciółkach, krzątających się wówczas po klaustrofobicznych klasach i powtarzających nudne tematy. Umyła włosy i zrobiła sobie pedikiur, a podczas piłowania pilniczkiem nierównych paznokci, wyobrażała sobie nowy, idealny sweter, który zamierzała uszyć, a potem wyhaftować na nim wielkie, pełne, różnokolorowe usta. Wizja ta spodobała jej się na tyle, że miała zamiar zaraz po pedikiurze zabrać się za urzeczywistnienie jej, jednak nie zostało jej to dane, bowiem zanim zdołała się chociażby przebrać i poszukać odpowiedniego materiału, do ich dormitorium wtargnęła Emmelina. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła jej zdesperowaną, emocjonalną minę, już wiedziała, że coś zepsuje jej cudowny poranek.

Odkąd Dorcas wróciła do Syriusza, nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Emmelina jej ewidentnie zazdrości. Niejednokrotnie widziała, jak ta bacznie przygląda się nowej parze, jak żałośnie wygląda i jak ewidentnie ma do siebie żal – za to, że odpuściła Syriusza, jak podejrzewała wcześniej Dorcas. Prędzej czy później oczekiwała na jakąś gierkę ze strony dawnej rywalki, więc kiedy tylko usłyszała _absurdalną_ bajeczkę o eliksirze miłosnym, właśnie za to ją wzięła – za głupią gierkę zdesperowanej i zazdrosnej byłej dziewczyny. Nie chciała połknąć eliksiru cofającego za żadne skarby świata, co prawda nie z obawy, że był on czymś innym – jak chociażby trucizną – ale z powodu podszeptu intuicji, że naprawdę _nie chce_ tego wypijać. Aby uzasadnić swój sprzeciw, powiedziała, że dopiero co wypiła niezwykle obrzydliwą miksturę na włosy, której nie ma zamiaru sączyć ponownie przez jakieś głupie obsesje Emmeliny. W końcu jednak musiała ulec, bo wytrwałość i upór nigdy szczególnie ją nie cechowały.

Kiedy Dorcas była mała, babcia opowiadała jej na dobranoc historię o magicznej wodzie z jednego z walijskich jezior. Ponoć po wypiciu choć kilku kropel tej wyjątkowej cieczy, czarodziej potrafił przejrzeć wszystkie kłamstwa, nie ulegał żadnym złudzeniom, iluzjom i nie mogła go spętać żadna klątwa. Eliksir Cofający był wodą z magicznego jeziora. Eliksir Cofający pokazał jej całą prawdę i wymazał wszelki miraż.

Dziewczyna momentalnie poczuła, jak wszystkie gorące uczucia nazywane przez nią miłością do Blacka, jak cała obsesja, całe zauroczenie rosnące jakoś od podwójnej randki, jak to wszystko robi się coraz słabsze, coraz mniej intensywne, jakby rozrzedzało się po rozpuszczeniu w Eliksirze Cofającym. Silne przywiązanie do chłopaka nie wyparowało zupełnie, jednak w porównaniu ze stanem, w jakim Dorcas trwała jeszcze dzisiaj rano, było ono liche, żałosne i wątłe. Kiedy sięgała pamięcią wstecz i przypominała swoje zachowanie – swoje nadskakiwanie, swoją obsesje i swoją pobłażliwość – czuła wstyd i zagubienie. Pragnęła przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądało jej życie przed związkiem z Blackiem, aby móc odcedzić fałsz of prawdy, złudzenie od uczucia. I dlatego właśnie potrzebowała rozmówić się z Liamem – osobliwym symbolem Dawnej Dorcas, tej Dorcas, jaką była zanim zmieniła towarzystwo i popełniła wiele tragicznych błędów.

Jak bardzo chciała teraz wrócić do tych czasów…

Roztrząsając wszystkie te sprawy na nowo, Dorcas nie mogła powstrzymywać szlochu w nieskończoność. Wkrótce wypuściła kilka łez ciążących pod powiekami, pozwoliła, by czerwone wypieki pokryły całą jej twarz i by makijaż spłynął po policzkach wodospadem. Wydawało jej się, że jest w miarę cicho, na tyle cicho, że nie usłyszą ją uczniowie siedzący w sąsiadujących do gabinetu klasach. W jednej z nich siedział teraz i Liam, prezentując jakieś obronne zaklęcia i opowiadając o klątwach i urokach. Dzwonek jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał jej się tak odległy.

Pochlipując i zatracając się w swoich ponurych myślach, niemalże nie usłyszała, jak za drzwiami do gabinetu coś się poruszyło, jak szurnęło krzesło, a potem – jak szarpnęła klamka, dopóki nie straciła oparcia w postaci drzwi i nie zobaczyła przed sobą poirytowanej Diany Jenkins. Na jej widok łzy wydała z siebie najrozpaczliwszy jak dotąd szloch. Siostra Emmeliny spojrzała na nią krytycznie, zapominając już chyba o pozorach sympatyczności, o jakie tak zabiegała w towarzystwie Liama.

— Co ty tu robisz, Meadowes? – spytała cierpko i przemądrzale, pomagając jej wstać. Dorcas pociągnęła głośno nosem. Nie chciała zwierzać się Dianie, ale wolała, by ta wpuściła ją do środka gabinetu – lepiej zaczekać na Liama w jego własnym azylu niż narazić się na spojrzenia połowy Hogwartu po dzwonku.

— Muszę porozmawiać z Liamem… muszę się z nim zobaczyć… - wydukała, pośpiesznie ocierając łzy. Na Dianie nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia.

— Czy to ma jakiś związek z konsultacjami z przedmiotu? – spytała zgryźliwie. – Mogę pomóc ci równie dobrze jak profesor Argent. Też chodziłam do Szkoły Aurorstwa.

Dorcas pokręciła głową rozpaczliwie.

— _Diana_ …

— Nie, Dorcas! – fuknęła. Teraz świdrowała ją spojrzeniem nie tyle co protekcjonalnym, ale bardziej wściekłym i nienawistnym. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie: dobrze _wiem,_ co łączyło cię z _profesorem Argentem_ – podkreśliła tytuł „profesora", jakby chciała zasugerować, że nie powinna nazywać go po imieniu. Dorcas spojrzała na nią bez zrozumienia. — Dobrze wiem, co zrobiłaś za plecami Berty.

— Diana, ja wcale nie chcę…

— Przestań zgrywać niewiniątko! – warknęła. W takim sytuacjach naprawdę przypominała pierwszą przewodniczącą Piękności. – Może i udało ci się omamić Liama, ale nie uda ci się ze mną. Wiem, że jesteś podstępną kłamczuchą i że wykorzystujesz jego dobre serce. A ja jestem bystrzejsza od Berty – skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – I nie pozwolę, żebyś zrobiła mi to samo, co zrobiłaś jej.

Dziewczyna zaniemówiła. Zszokowała ją ta kategoryczność i władczość Diany, bo chociaż nigdy specjalnie jej nie lubiła, nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek może okazać taki brak wrażliwości w stosunku do swojej _Cassie._ Nie miała pojęcia, czy należy wyjaśnić całe zajście i dać jej do zrozumienia, że ona nie chce… że nie planuje… _odbić jej Liama,_ ani nic podobnego, ale… czy _mogła_ powiedzieć Dianie o eliksirze miłosnym? Chyba nie zniosłaby podobnego upokorzenia.

Siostra Emmeliny najwyraźniej zinterpretowała to milczenie jako skruchę winowajcy, bo uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i rzekła:

— A teraz zmykaj stąd, smarkulo, bo gwarantuję ci, że powiem o tobie i Liamie nie tylko Bercie, ale też samemu Dumbledore'owi. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie miałabyś przez to kłopoty.

* * *

 **15.**

 **Piątek.**

 **J** ames umówił się z przyjaciółmi, że na czas randki z Lily (to brzmiało teraz tak niedorzecznie) będzie zwolniony z udziału w ostatnim natarciu na twierdzę wroga, szerzej znaną jako dormitorium Prefektów Naczelnych, przywłaszczone sobie przez Doriana i jego bandę. Syriusz przysiągł mu, że kiedy tylko wróci, zapewne rozanielony i zupełnie nienadający się do niczego, nie będzie musiał kłopotać się z wchodzeniem na Wieżę Gryffindoru.

— Idź prosto do _naszego_ nowego dormitorium i nie martw się – spakujemy twoje rzeczy.

Chociaż Rogacz powątpiewał w tak korzystny rozwój wypadków, zaraz po rozmowie z Jessiką skierował się w owe miejsce, bardziej nastawiony na pomoc w realizacji ostatniego punktu planu Syriusza niż na faktycznie wprowadzenie się do zdobytej już sypialni. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy dotarłszy na miejsce, nie zastał w środku ani siódmorocznych Krukonów, ani swoich przyjaciół, ani poltergeistów!

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że dzisiejszy wieczór obfitował w zwroty akcji nie tylko dla niego, co stanowiło pewną pociechę. Mimo niepewności, do kogo w tej chwili należy ekskluzywne dormitorium, pozostawił cały swój _randkowy_ ekwipunek (pelerynę-niewidkę otrzymaną wieki temu od ojca; trochę domowych krówek od matki, które zostawiła mu rano podczas swojej wizyty; oraz prezerwatywy od Syriusza) na sofie w Pokoju Wspólnym Prefektów Naczelnych, a raczej – jeśli dormitorium faktycznie wpadnie w ręce Huncwotów – przyszłym Pokoju Barkowym, bo tak właśnie James miał zamiar przemianować to miejsce. Pełen sprzecznych uczuć – żalu; rozczarowania; konsumującego go, wewnętrznego chłodu; i odrobiny złości, którą zamierzał rozładować znęcając się na Dorianem; postanowił udać się na krótki spacer na błonia. Nie zabrał ze sobą peleryny – wolał wpompować do żył trochę adrenaliny dzięki podwyższonemu ryzyku na zostanie złapanym, bo w ten sposób mógł skupić się na czymś innym niż stałej przeplatance zwątpienia i nadziei wiązanych z Lily.

 _Wydawała się dzisiaj taka uszczęśliwiona,_ pomyślał i przypomniał sobie jej śmiejące się oczy, kiedy nacierali się nawzajem smarowidłami nad ranem, czy chociażby słodkie słówka, jakimi starała się go zaślepić tuż przed pojawianiem się jego matki.

Przez pierwsze kilka chwil po tym jak Jessica zastąpiła Lily na ich randce i zaczęła wymachiwać jakimś cyrografem, był pewien, że to wszystko to jeden, wielki, słaby żart. Myśl, że Lily mogłaby go oszukać, omamić i skrzywdzić bez zająknienia w ogóle nie chciała przejść mu przez głowę. Stopniowo, kiedy zaczynał poznawać kolejne elementy tej historii, odczuwał coraz większą paradoksalność i groteskowość sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że dziewczyna wpadła na pomysł _uwiedzenia_ Doriana, tego Doriana, o którym jeszcze niedawno mówiła tyle złego – że sam ją oszukał, że rozpuścił plotkę o Jamesie i Serenie, że jest naprawdę dwulicowy, pazerny i okrutny. To, że w tak przewrotny sposób usiłowała poznać prawdę, również zupełnie nie zgadzało się z jego znajomością i wizją jej charakteru – chociaż trudnego i zmiennego, to jednak niezwykle wyczulonego na ludzką podłość, wrażliwego i na tyle rozważnego, żeby ani przez sekundę nie rozważać takiego nonsensu. A to, że zrobiła tyle niepodobnych do siebie bzdur i to jeszcze obrała Jamesa jako osobę płacącą za podobne ekscesy…

Potem zaczął przypominać sobie o ich kłótni, o tym, jak wielki kryzys tożsamościowy przeżywała i jak bardzo wątpiła we własną kobiecość i atrakcyjność… o tym, jak przeżywała jego tajemnice z Mary i jak zostawiła go samego w Hogsmeade… i na sam koniec przypomniał sobie sytuację z rana, kiedy Lily chciała ewidentnie mu o czymś powiedzieć, ale w końcu zabrakło jej odwagi… teraz to wszystko nabrało innego znaczenia. Następne chwile, po zwątpieniu i wyśmianiu całego zajścia, spędził więc na spekulowaniu i _ewentualnym_ gdybaniu, czy Lily w wyjątkowych okolicznościach mogłaby dopuścić się czegoś podobnego, oczywście natychmiast potem wyrażając skruchę i przepraszając.

Ale teraz, kiedy snuł się tak samotnie po całym zamku, podczas gdy wszyscy myśleli, że świetnie bawi się na randce? To zabawne, ale teraz uwierzył nie tyle, co z winę Lily, ale w jej moralność w ogóle – zastanawiał się, czy zamierzała go o tym poinformować dzisiaj rano, czy też mydlić mu oczy po rozmowie z Dorianem. Potem naszła go refleksja na temat samych pobudek Doriana i tego, co mógł jej opowiedzieć – nie ulegało wątpliwości, że posiadał wiele informacji świadczących na niekorzyść Jamesa, ale – jak sięgał pamięcią – nie znajdował żadnej sytuacji, która pogrążając Pottera, nie dowodziłaby równocześnie o przewrotności i zepsuciu natury Doriana, słowem – jeśli już chciał splamić honor Jamesa, to nie mógł przy okazji zachować wizerunku nieskalanego i szlachetnego. Czy zaryzykował by degradację w oczach Lily czy też po prostu nakarmił ją kłamstwami i niedomówieniami?

Ogarnęła go od razu tak przemożna ciekawość, by poznać wersję zdarzeń Doriana, że niemal pragnął, aby Lily okazała się kimś zupełnie innym, niż mu się wydawało, i poszła _uwodzić_ tego kretyna. Pragnął poznać tę historię, usłyszeć, co jego kuzyn wygaduje za jego plecami, ale równocześnie modlił się, aby nic się nie zmieniło, aby historia Jessiki okazała się nieprawdą i aby Lily po prostu leżała teraz w skrzydle szpitalnym i to stanowiło przyczynę tego, że nie stawiła się na randce.

Schodził właśnie po schodach, kiedy jego dzień popsuł się możliwie jeszcze bardziej, a on zmuszony został do odbycia rozmowy prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnej, sztucznej i przykrej, niż dialog jego z Jessiką Beinz.

— James! – krzyknął męski głos. Chłopak zignorował go i zaczął zeskakiwać z kilku schodków na raz, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się na zewnątrz i opuścić mury tego zamku. — Synu!

Podłoga kolejnej kondygnacji już się przed nim roztaczała, kiedy nagle schody zaczęły się trząść i obracać w lewo – tak jak często im się zdarzało, a James utracił niezbędne sekundy przewagi i niestety, wkrótce poczuł ojcowską dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

— Dlaczego mnie unikasz? - spytał tonem niemalże przyjaznym. James strzepnął jego dłoń ze swojego ramienia.

— A dlaczego _ty_ wypuściłeś May przed czasem?

Seth rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby z obawy, że ktoś może podsłuchać ich na schodach podczas kolacji. W tym momencie schody zatrzymały się przed kolejnym piętrem, lecz zanim James zdołał uciec, jego ojciec przytrzymał go i szepnął:

— Nie traktuj mnie jak swojego wroga, James. Przecież dobrze wiesz, że robię to wszystko _dla ciebie._ Lepiej dla twojej siostry, żeby nie przypominała sobie tamtej nocy, bo to tylko wznowi cały ten koszmar na nowo, i…

— To ty się martwisz, co będzie, a nie ja – odparował. – Mam dosyć eksperymentowania kosztem May. Powinna wrócić na odwyk, zanim dzisiejsza sytuacja z podtruciem się eliksirem w skrzydle szpitalnym się ponowi.

— Nic jej się nie stało! – zaprotestował natychmiast Seth. – May nie powinna być rzucana po różnych odwykach i szpitalach, jak do tej pory. Czuje się lepiej, więc może tak jest faktycznie? Czy możesz zacząć traktować ją jak normalną dziewczynę i przestać robić z niej inwalidkę?

— Nie traktuję jej jak inwalidki, ale myślę, że powinna wiedzieć przynajmniej tyle, ile ja!

Seth wyglądał na wstrząśniętego podobnym wybuchem. On i James zwykle zgadzali się w tej – jak i w większość innych – kwestii od razu, posiadali bowiem podobny sposób myślenia i obejście, i w związku z tym zwykle podejmowali bliźniacze decyzje. James postrzegał go jako swój największy autorytet od zawsze, jego słowa uważał za mądrości, a zamiary – za świętość. Na początku pan Potter chciał uniknąć synowi angażowania się w cały ten bałagan w związku z jego siostrą, ale im bardziej starał się zająć go czymś innym, tym bardziej intrygował go i zachęcał do dalszych badań. W końcu, kiedy doszło do tej nieszczęsnej sylwestrowej nocy, a James zawiódł na całej linii, nie mógł dłużej zatajać przed nim prawdy.

To wszystko miało miejsce dwa lata temu i stosunkowo niedawno, gdzieś od początku tego roku szkolnego, napotkał na pierwsze opory ze strony syna, na pierwsze sprzeciwy i własne sądy. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ktoś go podbuntował przeciwko ojcu, czy też dopadł go w końcu młodzieńczy bunt przeciw rodzinie – prawdą było jednak, że James zupełnie przestał go poważać i respektować, a nawet stał się odrobinę oziębły, co stanowiło nie lada kontrast w porównaniu do coraz gorętszych uczuć, którymi darzył matkę i siostrę. Seth obawiał się, że James zatracił się we własnych tajemnicach i gniewie na samego siebie, przez co zmienił swój system wartości i postanowił odciąć się od ojca.

 _Całe szczęście_ , że nie doszło do najgorszego, pomyślał i skłamał giętko:

— _Masz rację_ – poddał się wreszcie. – W porządku, pomyślę o tym, jak łagodnie odtworzyć wspomnienia May, skoro nalegasz. Ale mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, że nie możesz nikomu nic mówić? Że nie możesz opowiadać o niczym ani rozmawiać na ten temat z nikim?

James potaknął, czując, że dopada go całkowita chandra, a on traci energię i witalność, i zupełnie nie ma już ochoty na przechadzkę po błoniach.

— To są sekrety rodzinne, James. One zostają _w rodzinie._ Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mieszać w to Lily Evans ani nikogo innego, kto zajmie twoje serce.

— Już powiedziałem, że nie będę – uciął trochę zbyt sucho. Seth westchnął ciężko.

— Zawsze byłeś o wiele zbyt uczuciowy, James. Zgarnąłeś o wiele za dużo cech swojej matki. Pozwalasz, żeby ludzie cię wykorzystywali i tobą rządzili, i jesteś jeszcze o wiele za bardzo naiwny.

Wyciągnął do niego rękę, jakby chciał się pożegnać, ale syn nie podjął tego gestu. Spojrzał jedynie na Setha beznamiętnie, wyminął go i zaczął wspinać się z powrotem na piętro. Mężczyzna chciał za nim pobiec, ale tak uderzająca rezerwa, natychmiast odwiodła go od tego pomysłu:

— Daruj sobie – rzucił James przez ramię, po czym szybko przemknął przez schody i rozpuścił się w wieczornym cieniu, wracając z powrotem do miejsca, z którego odchodził, zanim Seth go zobaczył i zatrzymał.

W dormitorium Prefektów Naczelnych od tego czasu niewiele się zmieniło – chłopak dalej nie dostrzegał ani swoich przyjaciół, ani Krukonów, ani duchów. Zerknął na sofę – peleryna-niewidka leżała, porzucona, tak samo jak prezerwatywy, ale… ktoś otworzył torebkę z krówkami i wyciągnął jedną lub dwie sztuki…

— Twoi kumple poszli po swoje kufry – rzekł znajomy, niski i szorstki głos z antresoli u góry dormitorium. James poderwał głowę. Gniew i żal ścisnął jego serce, kiedy tylko zobaczył wyraz satysfakcji na twarzy swojego kuzyna, przeżuwającego krówkę matki Jamesa.

Jego widok skutecznie odgonił ponure myśli o ojcu i zepchnął je na jeszcze bardziej przykre rozmyślania o cyrografie i Lily.

— Mówili coś, że przyjdziesz później… zbierałem moje książki – Dorian wskazał na wielki karton, do którego składował liczne podręczniki z zakresu owutemów.

— A więc wymiękliście, co? – James zdobył się a bezczelny uśmiech. – _Przegraliście._

— Jessica, Mia i Pheobe zaoferowały, że nas przygarną – wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mogłem odmówić takim pięknym paniom, a jeszcze bardziej skusił mnie fakt, że kiedy tylko twoja szurnięta siostra wyjdzie ze szkrzydła, od razu do nas dołą…

James bez zastanowienia ugodził w niego _Drętwotą._ Trafił prosto w jego ręce, tak, że bez silnego oparcia karton zleciał na ziemię i z głośnym łoskotem potoczył się po schodach. Część książek poturbowało zdrętwiałe stopy chłopaka. Dorian bez trudu rzucił zaklęcie niewerbalne i odzyskał sprawność w ruchach.

— Uniemożliwiając mi wyniesienie moich rzeczy, będziesz przedłużać moją wyprowadzkę w nieskończoność – pokręcił głową. – Och, Jimmy…

— Nie mów tak do mnie – warknął. Wziął głęboki oddech, odrzucił swoją torbę na pobliską sofę i zbliżył się w kierunku schodów na antresolę. Chwycił energicznie kilka książek i wrzucił je gwałtownie do kartonu. Chciał, aby Dorian jak najszybciej stąd zniknął – nawet jeśli on, James, będzie musiał pomagać mu nosić swoje graty.

Chamberlain oparł się poręcz schodów i ze złośliwym uśmiechem obserwował prace swojego kuzyna. Z nudów zaczął pogwizdywać i głośno nad czymś gdybać, co doprowadzało Pottera do białej gorączki.

— Mówisz, że przegraliśmy…

Książki głośno opadły na spód kartonu.

— Nie traktuje siebie w taki sposób. Może i oddaliśmy wam to dormitorium… ale nie sądzę, żeby to miało oznaczać, że _wygrałeś_ w czymś nade mną. Wiesz… Miałem zamiar trochę się z wami jeszcze podroczyć, ale pewnej dziewczynie tak bardzo zawadzały te duchy, że musiałem ulec, żeby lepiej nam się… hmm… plotkowało?

James zamarł. Kilka podręczników wyślizgnęło mu się z rąk i potoczyło w dół schodów.

— Niezbyt obchodzisz mnie ty i twoje dziwki – powiedział zmienionym głosem. Dorian zagwizdał ponownie, powiedział entuzjastyczne: „dzięki, młody" i chwycił ponownie swój karton. Rogacz wciąż klęczał na schodach, zupełnie sparaliżowany.

— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o czym mówię – krzyknął przez ramię Dorian, dając nurka po ostatnie, zrzucone przez Jamesa książki. – Obydwoje wiemy, że dzisiejszego wieczora to ja _wygrałem,_ a ty znowu okazałeś się zwykłą ofiarą losu. Lily powiedziała mi, że zabroniłeś jej się ze mną widywać – parsknął. – Myślałeś, że jeśli ograniczysz jej kontakty z _prawdziwymi_ facetami, to cię nie zostawi?

Potter poderwał się na równe nogi. Tępy ból ogarnął całe jego ciało – pulsował od skroni, chwytał jak imadło za serce, rozpływał się po całym ciele pozostawiając nieprzyjemne uczucie pieczenia. Kiedy ból ten ustał, James nadal czuł cierpienie i udrękę – tym razem niewidzialne ostrze przecinało jego duszę, raniąc ją jeszcze bardziej na samo wspomnienie Lily.

— Nie wierzę ci.

Dorian wzruszył ramionami.

— Twoja sprawa – wycofał się do framugi drzwi i wyglądało na to, że zamierza odejść i zostawić Jamesa jego własnym demonom, gdy nagle coś mu się przypomniało i krzyknął przez ramię: „Ach, jeśli znajdziesz tutaj gdzieś jakieś kolczyki, to oddaj jej, dobra? Możliwe, że… gdzieś się zagubiły. Baw się dobrze w swoim nowym dormitorium!"

* * *

 **16.**

 **L** ily naprawdę nie zamierzała wystawiać Jamesa – kiedy tylko wypadła od Doriana i zorientowała się, że jest spóźniona, od razu, czym prędzej pobiegła na umówiony wcześniej wiadukt i stanęła przed Samotnym Gargulcem. Pottera już nie było. Jęknęła głośno i opadła na pobliską ławkę, łudząc się, że może on też się spóźni. Czekała przepisowe piętnaście minut. Nie przyszedł.

 _Może wrócił do dormitorium,_ pomyślała. _Nie wiem teraz tylko, czy iść do dormitorium Doriana, gdzie oni się przenoszą, czy złapie go jeszcze na Wieży Gryffindoru…_

Dzisiejszego dnia była przepełniona werwą, energią i zapałem jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, dlatego bieganie tam i z powrotem, główkowanie i roztrząsanie całej swojej nowej wiedzy, a potem również martwienie się o Jamesa i karanie samej siebie w myślach, mogło się z łatwością zsynchronizować. Z wiaduktu na siódme piętro (bo tam właśnie zamierzała rozpocząć swoje poszukiwania) miała trochę drogi do przebrnięcia, a podczas tej wędrówki dość łatwo wszystko jej się analizowało i układało w głowie. Chaos zasiany tam po wynurzeniach Doriana, chaos, niedowierzanie i nawet odrobinę złości, teraz układał się w poukładaną, coraz bardziej zrozumiałą dla niej całość. Chociaż dalej nie poznała całej prawdy, wiedziała już wystarczająco, aby wiele zagadkowych uwag Jamesa, Doriana, Syriusza czy Mary nabrało teraz więcej sensu i logiki.

Wyjaśnienie, dlaczego James i Dorian już ze sobą nie rozmawiają, uważała za wystarczające. Przypuszczała, że gdyby ona i Dorcas podpaliły jakiś dom, a ojciec Lily zostałby przez to ciężko ranny, to również ich kontakt znacznie by się pogorszył, a obydwie trzymałyby w sercu dużo żalu i złości na same siebie i na tą drugą.

I chociaż Dorian przedstawił całe to zajście jako winę właściwie to jedynie Jamesa, Lily nie kwapiła się jeszcze z wydawaniem osądów – mimo to nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wybitnie nie pochwalała podobnej zabawy. Możliwe, że nie byłaby taka pobłażliwa, gdyby nie usłyszała tragicznych i wstrząsających fragmentów tej historii, a gniew i rozczarowanie nad chłopakiem zostało zupełnie wyparte przez współczucie, żal i podziw dla jego siły psychicznej.

Gdyby Lily spotkało tyle złego – gdyby Petunia zupełnie postradała zmysły, kiedy znajdowała się pod jej opieką, gdyby oskarżono ją o zabójstwo kuzyna Stefano i gdyby chłopak, z którym straciła dziewictwo zaginął, będąc… właściwie to _on_ nie mógłby być w ciąży, co jedynie podkreślało, że James cierpiał większe katusze… a gdyby do tego groźnie poparzyła i oślepiła swoją ciotkę, a jakiś jej przyjaciel z dzieciństwa – chociażby Snape – wciągnąłby ją w toksyczny związek i na każdym kroku zmuszał do rzeczy, na które nie miała ochoty…

Nie. Nie dałaby sobie z tym rady. Zawsze posiadała nerwicową i porywczą naturę i brakowało jej umiejętności zaakceptowania smutnego losu. James jej zaimponował. Zastanawiała się, czy gdyby rapem rok czy dwa lata temu spotkało ją tyle złego, potrafiłaby się jeszcze uśmiechać.

Dormitorium chłopców numer sześć było zupełnie opuszczone – ze ścian zniknęły plakaty, z podłogi pozdejmowano pułapki na szczury (mniejsze) i na niedźwiedzie (te wielkie). Kufry zostały wyniesione, ubrania pozbierane, a oprócz chłopców pokój ten opuściły miły bałagan i ciepła, młodzieńcza atmosfera. Wycofała się z klatki schodowej dormitoriów chłopców i już miała skierować swoje kroki do tajnej sypialni należącej dawniej do Doriana i jego kolegów, kiedy intuicja zatrzymała ją w połowie Pokoju Wspólnego i podpowiedziała, że powinna zajrzeć jeszcze na chwilę do _swojego_ dormitorium (a jeśli nie, to zmyć chociaż ten makijaż Jessiki, bo od rana nie miała ku temu okazji).

To przeczucie okazało się być prorocze, a chociaż Lily ucieszyła się, że udało jej się odnaleźć zaginionego chłopaka, to natychmiast na jego widok poczuła takie przerażenie, iż miała ochotę znaleźć się teraz w zupełnie innej części zamku.

Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu dormitorium zwróciła uwagę na dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, wyglądało tu przynajmniej jak po przejściu tornada i fali tsunami; po drugie – na środku pokoju, tak, że blask księżyca oblewał ich w niemalże romantycznej scenerii, stali James… i Mary.

— _James?_ – udała zdziwienie i uśmiechnęła się nieco sztucznie. Chłopak wysłał w jej kierunku długie, nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

 _On wiedział. On na pewno wiedział._

—Cześć, Lily – rzekła niemal przyjaźnie Mary, uśmiechając się złośliwie i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

 _Ona też wiedziała._

Przez długi moment Evansówna zupełnie straciła rezon. Miała wrażenie, że wpadła w nieodpowiednim momencie, że _przerwała coś_ Mary i Jamesowi, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby dalej siedziała u Doriana i nie przerywała im tak… intymnej chwili. Potem zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy tak właśnie czułby się James, gdyby powiedziała mu, że odwiedziła swojego byłego chłopaka i wypytywała go o zakurzone kwestie z przeszłości – tak, jakby poddana została akupunkturze z lodowatych, paraliżujących igieł.

Był taki moment, kiedy Lily chciała po prostu stamtąd wyjść – czuła, że zarówno Mary, jak i James, ewidentnie sobie tego życzą, a że nie miała nic inteligentnego do powiedzenia, nie zamierzała stać tam i coraz bardziej się pogrążać. Biła się z taką myślą, dopóki nie obudził się w niej bojowy głosik, ten sam, który odzywał się jedynie w sytuacjach podbramkowych. _Nie mogła_ opuścić teraz Jamesa. _Nie mogła_ znowu wybrać łatwiejszej opcji i po prostu stchórzyć. To Mary była tutaj intruzem – to Mary była intruzem od samego początku!

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i odchrząknęła kategorycznie. Ku jej zdumieniu, wila nie tyle co od razu pojęła, co Lily ma na myśli, ale też zbytnio się nie sprzeciwiła – wysłała jedynie do Jamesa jedno z tych manipulująco-toksyczno-wymownych spojrzeń, tak, że powietrze zdawało się zamarzać jak ziemia i parapety za oknem. Uśmiechnęła się na odchodne z satysfakcją, po czym wyminęła Lily, otworzyła drzwi i za nimi zniknęła, a głośne uderzenia obcasów zza ściany dowiodły, że poszła na tyle daleko, by nie móc ich podsłuchiwać.

James nie patrzał w kierunku Lily. Stał dalej w tym samym miejscu, a światło księżyca oblewało go mleczną poświatą.

— Nie wystawiłam cię – powiedziała nagle, czując, że od tego należy zacząć. Jej głos zawisnął w ciężkim powietrzu. – Przysięgam, że cię nie wystawiłam. Trochę się spóźniłam, ale przyszłam na wiadukt, i…

— Wiem, gdzie byłaś.

Niesamowite, jak bardzo zimne, beznadziejne i okrutne przesłanie mogło zawierać się w tych trzech prostych słowach.

— Mogę to wytłumaczyć – rzuciła bezsilnie, zbliżając się do niego i zajmując te same miejsce, co Mary przed kilkoma chwilami. Oblizała wargi i sięgnęła po dłoń chłopaka, żeby ją ścisnąć. Schował ją za siebie, unikając jej dotyku. – To nie tak miało być… Chciałam ci o tym powiedzieć rano, i… w porządku, miałam jeszcze inne okazje, ale tak się bałam i tak było mi wstyd… nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo żałuję… jak bardzo chciałabym… wszystko odwrócić.

To była prawda jedynie częściowo – Lily naprawdę żałowała podpisania cyrografu i tego, że musiała niejako nadużyć zaufanie Pottera. Niezbyt komfortowo czuła się też po usłyszeniu połowy rewelacji, które przekazał jej Dorian, ale nie mogła udawać, że część z nich nie rozjaśniła jej w głowie i nie odpowiedziała na wiele pytań gnębiących ją od początku roku szkolnego. Cieszyła się z tego, że poznała prawdziwe oblicze Mary i wiedziała już, jak bardzo należy chronić Jamesa przed jej wpływami, a nie – jak wcześniej postępowała – zezwalać mu na utrzymywanie z nią przyjacielskich kontaktów.

Dzięki tej rozmowie nie tylko bliżej poznała Jamesa, ale też zrozumiała, jak powinna mu pomóc i w jaki sposób może go uszczęśliwić. Czy cel nie uświęcał środków? Czy naprawdę reagowanie na krzywdę swojego chłopaka (bo tym chyba był dla niej James) należało potępiać? Czy cała jej troska i obawy niejako nie usprawiedliwiały przewrotnej drogi do poznania prawdy?

Może i tak by było, ale…

— Ale jednak poszłaś do Doriana, co? – parsknął. – Siedzieliście sobie i gadaliście o mnie, kiedy ja jak skończony idiota czekałem na ciebie pod Samotnym Gargulcem.

— To nie tak! – zaprotestowała. W świetle księżyca jej rumieniec kolorem przypominał wielkiego siniaka. – Rozmowa się nam trochę przeciągnęła, ale ja nie chciałam… nie zamierzałam… — wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić. – Naprawdę nie zamierzałam iść do Doriana. Po prostu… dowiedziałam się pewnej rzeczy i chciałam tylko… _James…_ tak strasznie cię przepraszam, wiem, że nawaliłam, ale…

Zawahała się z obawy, że powie o kilka słów za dużo. James miał jej za złe, że spóźniła się na ich randkę, bo siedziała natenczas u Doriana. Czy możliwe, że wcale nie wiedział o cyrografie? Jeśli tak było, to może nie wszystko jeszcze stracone…

─ Przepraszam – powtórzyła, przytulając dłoń do jego policzka. Spodziewała się, że James westchnie ciężko albo jęknie, jak zwykle robił, kiedy próbował się na nią gniewać, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił. Przypuszczała, że przez chwilę poudaje obrażonego, ale ostatecznie przyciągnie ją do siebie i zacznie szaleńczo całować. Że nieważne, jak bardzo się wścieknie, i tak w końcu wymięknie, bo przeprosiny ze strony Lily należały do takiej rzadkości, że faktycznie cieszyły się rangą magicznego słowa, zdolnego, by naprawić wszystko.

Nie zrobił tego.

Ani nie westchnął, ani jej nie pocałował, ani jej nie wybaczył.

Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał niewzruszony.

─ Rozmawiałem z Jessiką.

 _O, nie._

Jednak wiedział. Wiedział o cyrografie.

—Powiedziała mi, że dzisiaj zastępuje cię na randce, bo tak wytargowałyście. Że ona pomoże ci wyciągnąć moje sekrety od Doriana, ty pójdziesz od niego, a zamiast tego ona zabawi mnie na waszej randce. _Naprawdę_ , Lily? Aż tak bardzo nie pasowało ci to spotkanie?

 _Co za… co za podstępna wywłoka!,_ pomyślała z wściekłością. Przecież Lily wyperswadowała jej wizję z randką na samym początku! Przecież powiedziała, że nigdy się na to nie zgodzi i że nie ma prawa podejmować podobnych decyzji za Jamesa!

Świetnie to wszystko sobie zaplanowała… Przyszła zamiast Evansówny na randkę, powiedziała, że ma ją zastąpić i jeszcze wymachiwała swoim okropnym cyrografem, na którym było napisane, że James ma ją pocałować… to wyglądało, jakby Lily zgodziła się na obydwie z tych rzeczy – na randkę i na zagwarantowany pocałunek _podczas niej._

I jak miała też to wyjaśnić?

— Nie chodziło o randkę! – zaprotestowała, tonem chyba trochę za bardzo oburzonym. Wlepiła wzrok w ziemię i dodała o wiele pokorniej: — Tylko o pocałunek…

— No cóż, ja słyszałem coś zupełnie innego – wzruszył ramionami James, jakby było mu to zupełnie obojętne. – I widziałem tę waszą.. umowę.

— James, to nie było tak…

Uniósł otwartą dłoń na znak, że nie chce słuchać jej wyjaśnień. Wycofał się o krok, tak, że księżycowa poświata nie spływała już na jego twarz, a on utonął w wszechobecnym mroku. Lily zareagowała momentalnie – gwałtownie odskoczyła ze swojego Jamesa, wyciągnęła rękę i udało jej się zatrzymać Jamesa tuż przed drzwiami, złapawszy go za ramię.

Wyszarpał się z tego uścisku niemal natychmiast.

— Przestań – rzekł twardo. Lily poczuła niemiły ścisk w gardle. – Wiesz co? Przez całe te trzy dni naszego… _bycia razem,_ jedyne, co czułem, to ból i rozczarowanie. Rozmawiałem z Mary przez jakieś pięć minut i… — wzruszył ramionami. – Już czuję się lepiej. Już nie czuję… zupełnie nic. To dało mi do myślenia.

Złapał już za klamkę, gotowy zostawić ją samą w tych ciemnościach, ale Lily po wzmiance o Mary poczuła przypływ odwagi (a raczej: gniew i żal, jak to bywa z intensywnymi uczuciami, zmotywowały ją do _działania_ i _walki):_

─ Czyli wybierasz ją? – parsknęła, niemalże śmiejąc się szyderczo. James znieruchomiał. – Jak możesz tak po prostu zapomnieć o tym, co ona zrobiła?! Jak możesz tak łatwo dawać sobą manipulować i… w ogóle, _porównywać mnie do niej!_ Czy to ja okłamałam całą szkołę, o tym, że jesteś ojcem dziecka Sereny? Czy to ja szantażowałam cię i zwodziłam przez cały zeszły rok? Czy to ja posuwałam się do tych wszystkich zagrań, intryg, podstępów, żeby tylko dostać _ciebie?_ To _ona_ traktuje cię przedmiotowo – jak jej własność! Ja… ja nigdy nie umówiłabym cię z Jessicą, gdyby ona nie weszła między nas! Ja… ja zrobiłam to tylko dlatego, że…

─ Że nie chciałaś się ze mną umówić – dokończył, wyciągając _zupełnie_ błędną konkluzję. – To tobie zależało, Evans, na tym durnowatym układzie – bądźmy zdystansowani i _przyjaźni._ Zgodziłem się na to, chociaż _wybitnie_ nie było mi to na rękę. Ale to _ty_ przegrałaś i powinnaś uszanować swoje własne zasady! Kiedy nareszcie pojmiesz, że _nie chcę_ być twoim przyjacielem? Że _nie chcę_ prowadzić z tobą żadnych niezobowiązujących pogawędek, że nie chcę być nic nieznaczącym elementem twojego życia, którego możesz z niego wykluczać, kiedy najdzie cię na to ochota? I wiesz co? Prawda jest taka, że ty też tego nie chcesz. Boisz się być ze mną na normalnych, szczerych zasadach, ale równocześnie boisz się, że mnie stracisz. Zależy ci tylko na tym, żebym się z tobą _gruchał_ i żebym przypadkiem nie wrócił do Mary. Lubisz, kiedy jestem w pobliżu, bo masz z kim sobie pogadać, kiedy wszyscy mają już cię dość. _Wykorzystujesz mnie –_ bo tak to właśnie się nazywa, i równocześnie zupełnie cię nie obchodzi, jak ja się z tym czuję. Robisz _wszystko,_ byle tylko nie doszło do sytuacji, w której jesteś w jakiś sposób ode mnie zależna. _Boisz się_ tego. Nasza sytuacja ci się podoba, bo możesz mieć do mnie dostęp, a kiedy zrobi się nieprzyjemnie ignorować mnie _tygodniami,_ a potem argumentować, że nie mogę niczego od ciebie oczekiwać. Chcesz, żebym ja dawał ci wszystko, ale ty nie oddasz nic w zamian. Jesteś bardziej egoistyczna niż Mary!

─ Wcale nie dajesz mi wszystkiego! – krzyknęła. Przez cały jego słowotok łzy zbierały się w jej oczach, a teraz kapały _strumieniami_ z jej policzków. – Jak możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, że się zaangażuję, skoro cały czas latasz do Mary i rozmawiasz z nią o swoich problemach i… _i obiecujesz, że nic mi nie powiesz?_ Dobrze słyszałam, że tak powiedziałaś! Nie potrzebuję tych dramatów. Nie chcę ich. I przepraszam, że nie potrafię tobą bezustannie komenderować, jak Mary i przepraszam, że staram się ułatwić nam wszystko, zamiast wciągać cię w sieć kłamstw i przekrętów! — pokręciła głową i wydała z siebie pojedynczy, cichutki szloch. Jamesa w ogóle to nie wzruszyło. – Przecież przejrzałeś już raz na oczy, James! Przecież rzuciłeś ją, bo zrozumiałeś, że jest toksyczna, że cię oszukuje i że… że cię _molestuje!_ Zapomniałeś już o tym? Nie pamiętasz?

— Wiem o tym wszystkim, do jasnej cholery! – krzyknął tak głośno, że aż podskoczyła. – Nie _zapomniałem._

— To dlaczego raptem pół roku później godzisz się na to wszystko na nowo? Dlaczego cala sytuacja zatacza koło? – wzięła głęboki oddech i szepnęła niemal błagalnie: - Po prostu mi to wyjaśnij. Wyjaśnij mi choć tą jedną rzecz.

James długo milczał. Jego oddech to przyśpieszał, to znowu zwalniał, dech stawał się głośny, niemal krzykliwy, a potem zamierał, jakby chłopak przestawał oddychać. Lily nie odpuściła. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała hardo w jego oczy. Po chwili James schował dłoń, wcześniej wciąż spoczywającą na klamce, za siebie, i rzekł bardzo ostrożnie:

— Wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy na kotylionie, w grudniu. Przedtem jak wróciła do Hogwartu.

— Czy jest na to wyjaśnienie? – spojrzała na niego bez przekonania.

— Czy Dorian ci o tym nie powiedział? – zripostował.

Krew w Lily zawrzała. Już następowało przejaśnienie, James już nieco się na nią otwierał… i na koniec znowu musiał udawać wielkiego dupka!

— BYŁAM U DORIANA TYLKO DLATEGO, ŻE TY NIE CHCESZ MI NIC POWIEDZIEĆ – uniosła głos. Chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale poczuła, że nie utrzyma go na jednakim tonie, że w połowie wypowiedzi straci dech i że głos odmówi jej posłuszeństwa. Przymknęła więc oczy i czekała na kontrę:

— JAK MAM CI COŚ POWIEDZIEĆ, JAK MAM CI ZAUFAĆ, SKORO BEZUSTANNIE LIŻESZ DUPĘ MOJEMU NAJWIĘKSZEMU WROGOWI!

— On się o ciebie martwi! Jesteście rodziną, James!

— ON NIE JEST MOJĄ RODZINĄ! Moja rodzina jest pojebana, Lily! Jest taka sama jak Syriusza, czy Dorcas, czy Mary – to _fanatycy! Zepsuci, zdegenerowani fanatycy!_ A Dorian jest taki sam! Robisz z siebie idiotkę, że w ogóle ufasz jednemu jego słowu. Czy nie mogłaś chociaż _raz_ wysłuchać mojej prośby i trzymać się od niego z daleka?

— DLACZEGO SĄDZISZ, ŻE ON JEST FANATYKIEM? WCIĄŻ NIE PODAŁEŚ MI ANI JEDNEGO SENSOWNEGO POWODU! Posłuchaj – ściszyła głos do szeptu. – Jeśli chodzi o sprawę pani Stephanie Chamberlain, to…

— Odchodzę – rzekł twardo James. – Nie mogę tego słuchać.

— _James…_

— Nie rozumiesz – warknął. – _Odchodzę_ na dobre.

Z tymi słowami ponownie chwycił klamkę, ale tym razem szarpnął nią w dół i wpuścił do dormitorium powiew lodowatego powietrza z klatki schodowej. Lily stała jak sparaliżowana.

— Czy ty… — głos jej się załamał. – Czy ty ze mną zrywasz?

James nawet się nie odwrócił.

— Nie, bo nigdy nie byliśmy razem. I myślę, że raczej nigdy nie będziemy narażeni na podobną _przykrość_.

* * *

* W „Insygniach", w „Opowieści Księcia", Lily mówi Snape'owi, że Mulciber zaatakował MM. Zapewne czekał go bardzo smutny koniec, ale o tym Lilka już nie wspomniała i właściwie wyszło na to, że to Mary jest ofiarą. Stąd zdumienie Emmeliny.


	13. (28) Zmiany i układy

**28.1. Zmiany i układy**

 **[ex-wrogowie zawiązują koalicje]**

„ _Zmiana losy choćby jednego człowieka, może zmienić cały świat"_

\- Terry Pratchett

* * *

 **Bonnet Casino w Calais, Francja**

 **N** ick McDonald zawsze czuł sentyment do Francji. Chociaż on, jego cztery siostry, rodzice, dziadkowie i być może jeszcze pradziadkowie przyszli na świat w Paryżu, uczyli się indywidualnie, wzgardzając Hogwartem, a na wakacje zamiast do Kornwalii woleli wybrać się nad Lazurowe Wybrzeże – to jednak rodzina McDonaldów była niezwykle dumna ze swoich brytyjskich korzeni, nie odpuszczała dzieciom nauki angielskiego, a domowa biblioteka zapełniona została dziełami jedynie anglosaskich uczonych. McDonaldowie przejęli tradycje, obejście i mentalność Francuzów – jadali jak oni, bawili się jak oni, żyli i prowadzili się jak oni – ale jednak duchem pozostawali wierni Wielkiej Brytanii, uwielbiali w nudne popołudnia rozwodzić się nad paryskimi nieudogodnieniami i francuskim pospólstwem, często też zapowiadali swój rychły powrót w rodzime strony.

Nick nigdy taki nie był. Zawsze czuł się o wiele bardziej Francuzem niż Brytyjczykiem, o wiele bardziej Paryżaninem niż Kornwalijczykiem czy Brightończykiem – i, dokładnie przeciwnie, podczas pustych, monotonnych dni w Ministerstwie wyobrażał sobie czasy upragnionej emerytury i powrotu do francuskich wygód i obyczajów. Logiczne więc było, że kiedy został wypędzony z kraju, miasta i pracy, kiedy zaczął obawiać się o swoją własną niezmąconą, sielankową przyszłość i musiał natychmiast wynieść się gdzieś na trochę; wybrał Francję.

Przez lata ukrywania swojego syna, Kenny'ego, nabył on tak cenne umiejętności i doświadczenia jak podrabianie pieniędzy i dowodów, wynajmowanie apartamentów na fałszywe nazwisko i stałe przeprowadzki do egzotycznych krajów bez ekstradycji. Skoro syna tak skutecznie i łatwo udało mu się uchronić przed więzieniem i degradacją społeczną, tym prościej przyszło mu to we własnym przypadku. Od razu wiedział, gdzie się udać i z kim nawiązać znajomość, toteż kiedy tylko nosem wyczuł wiszącą w powietrzu katastrofę i wielki skandal, i zrozumiał, że dni jego kariery dobiegły końca; natychmiastowo spakował manatki i ruszył w podróż swojego życia, niemal wdzięczny za podobny chichot losu.

Jego pierwszym przystankiem było niesławne kasyno Bonnetów z Calais, miejsce, w którym z przyjaciółmi nierzadko roztrwonił całą swoją miesięczną pensję. W lokalu panowała straszliwa duchota – dym papierosowy unosił się w powietrzu niczym toksyczna, śmierdząca mgła; w dodatku w szczelnie pozamykanym, klaustrofobicznym pomieszczeniu napalono sowicie do antycznego kominka, tuż za barem. Ludzie przepychali się, ryczeli i wdawali w bójki, a zgiełk i ścisk potęgowały uczucie piekielnego skwaru. Całe szczęście, że nie przyszedł tu dzisiaj w celach rozrywkowych. Podobne warunki mogłyby obudzić jego węża w kieszeni.

Mężczyzna znał kasyno jak własne pięć placów i wiedział dokładnie, gdzie znajdzie właściciela Bonneta lub jego syna, dwóch czarodziejów o równie ograniczonym intelekcie i odpychającym obejściu. Liczył na to, że ze względu na stare, dobre czasy odstąpią mu jeden z apartamentów powyżej kasyna, gdzie będzie mógł przenocować i spotkać się z Lizzy oraz ich synem.

Póki co nikt z zebranych nie zwrócił uwagi na Nicka – a przynajmniej nie bardziej niż zwykle. Hazardziści przywykli do kompanii szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, a że na razie _Prorok_ nie nagłośnił całego skandalu, również dla sporadycznych gości nie stanowił większej sensacji. Wiedział, że wkrótce wszystko się zmieni i że przeżywa teraz jeden z ostatnich wieczorów takiej anonimowości, o jakiej mógł kiedykolwiek marzyć człowiek sprawujący tak wysoką funkcję polityczną.

Przy barze wyjątkowo nie zastał starego Bonneta, a jedynie zatrudnionego przez niego hazardzistę, który to w ten sposób próbował odpracować swój dług. Noel Bonnet, syn krupiera, siedział przy jednym ze stolików do pokera. Na widok przyjaciela ojca uniósł głowę znad wachlarza kart i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Nick?

Mężczyzna ledwo przysiadł przy jednym z dwuosobowych stolików do blackjacka i zamówił irlandzką whiskey, kiedy pewna kobieta, odziana w przewiewny płaszcz wyglądający, jakby został utkany z mgły, ciemności i tajemnicy. Położyła na blat splecione dłonie, zdobione wieloma pierścieniami z wizerunkami orientalnych bóstw. Nick nie widział twarzy Pani, ale wystarczyło zerknąć na te ręce – na tą papirusową, skrzącą się skórę i na niezwykle silnie wyżłobione linie dłoni, żeby odgadnąć, kto postanowił wszcząć z nim pogawędkę. Nabrał głęboko powietrza.

— Miałam wizję, że dzisiaj cię tu spotkam – kobieta odrzuciła kaptur na plecy. Czarne włosy opadły kaskadą na stół, zakrywając dłonie aż po palce. Puste oczy jego starej znajomej świdrowały go w znajomy, rozdzierający myśli sposób. Jego przypuszczenia się sprawdziły.

— Witaj, Shelby.

On i Shelby Monroe znali się już od wielu ładnych lat, jeszcze zanim stali się rodziną poprzez ożenek Nicka z siostrą kobiety, Lizzy. Ich stosunki zacieśniły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Nick wprowadził się do Elves Close w Brighton i został sąsiadem swojej byłej już szwagierki, bowiem do owej przeprowadzki doszło zaraz po rozstaniu się pary. To zabawne, ale po rozwodzie z Lizzy, jego była żona zbliżyła się bardzo do McDonaldów, do jego płytkich, paryskich sióstr, znajdując z nimi zapewne mnóstwo wspólnych tematów. Całe swoje zainteresowanie skierowała do rezydencji Rowle'ów, każdą wolną chwilę spędziła na pielęgnowaniu przyjaźni z eks-szwagierkami, i w końcu – to z nimi wiązała szczere nadzieje na powtórne lukratywne zamążpójście i na awans do stref wyższych, stref z reguły niedostępnych dla osób o tak wątpliwym statusie urodzenia. Nick z kolei nawiązał nić porozumienia z dawniej nielubionymi, „dzikimi" siostrami byłej żony i poznał rodzaj magii dostępnej jedynie dla wybranych, rozszerzył swoje horyzonty o pojęcia niepojęte dla przeciętnych, elementarnie wyedukowanych czarodziejów. Owszem – często oferował dwukierunkowe przysługi, prosząc Shelby bądź Brooke z Ilsurich o dopomaganie mu magią pierwotną, o talizmany czy przepowiadanie przeszłości. Kiedy jednak dochodziło do odwrócenia szali i to on musiał wyświadczyć drobną przysługę swoim znajomym, wykręcał się bądź robił to niechętnie.

Obawiał się, że wiedział, dlaczego Shelby wykorzystała swoją wizję i zaskoczyła go tego wieczora w kasynie Bonnetów.

— Nie mamy dużo czasu – szepnęła naprędce, patrząc głęboko w jego oczy. – Przeszłość jest mglista, a ja widzę jedynie ciemność, mrok i chmury w moich wizjach. Lizzy zaraz tu będzie – wysłała mu spojrzenie na tyle wymowne, że nawet nie nalegał na zaaranżowanie rodzinnego pojednania po latach. – Musimy pomówić. Musiszocalić mojego syna przed zgubą.

Chociaż Shelby mówiła szaleńczo, chaotycznie i nieskładnie, ani nie wywarło to na Nicku wrażenia grozy, ani też zbytnio go nie zaskoczyło. Odkąd tylko sprawa Isaaka rozpoczęła się w sali rozpraw Wizengamotu, a było to kilka lat temu, już napotkał ze strony Shelby na prośby, groźby i błagania o oszczędzenie syna.

Ileż kosztowało go to późniejszych problemów i niesławy! Gazety do dzisiaj zarzucały mu zbyt lekkie potraktowanie groźnego młodocianego recydywisty, zbytnią pobłażliwość w stosunku do chłopaka, którego pochodzenie splotło się niegdyś z rodziną McDonald. Za każdym kolejnym uniewinnieniem czy odroczeniem procesu (a było ich już naprawdę sporo, bowiem oskarżanie Isaaka o wszystkie niewyjaśnione zbrodnie stało się po prosto wygodne dla prasy, czarodziejskiej policji, Brygady Uderzeniowej czy samego Wizengamotu), coraz bardziej rosły nastroje podważające autorytet Nicka, coraz więcej osób oskarżało go o nadużywanie swojej władzy i rangi.

Cóż… wszyscy jego przeciwnicy polityczni mogą wypić zwycięską lampkę wina, bowiem Nick ani nie pomoże już Isaakowi ani żadnemu innemu dzieciakowi, którego rodzic mógł pospłacać długi hazardowe sędziego. Nick poległ – _upadł –_ ale, co zabawne, to wcale nie ostatnia rozprawa Isaaka zadała mu ostateczny cios, jak wcześniej prognozowano.

— Do tej pory gwiazdy wskazywały na szczęśliwy koniec tych rozpraw – Shelby spojrzała na sklepienie kasyna, odbijające multum rozbłysków, prześwitów i blasków wywołanych przez magiczne oraz mugolskie gry hazardowe oraz hipnotyzujące oświetlanie lokalu – niezbyt przypominało ono firmament gęsto upstrzony gwiazdozbiorami, ale Shelby zdawała się i w nim dostrzegać widmo tragedii. – Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy wypuszczono Trevora. To zaskoczyło i mnie, i Brooke. Obydwie nie spodziewałyśmy się tego. Żadna z moich uczennic nie dostrzegła nawet cienia podobnego wypadku w swoich transach.

Nick był zaznajomiony do tego stopnia ze specyficznym proroczo-absurdalnym sposobem mówienie Shelby, dlatego wyczytanie przesłania spomiędzy wierszy nie zajęło mu wiele czasu:

— Trevor został powołany na świadka – oznajmił, bo nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

Shelby nie potwierdziła tego słowami, jednak twarz jej poszarzała i sposępniała, a ona sama zaczęła przypominać boginię błyskawic i grzmotów – najwyraźniej przez te kilka lat od rozstania pary, relacja Shelby i Trevora zrobiła się o wiele bardziej napięta, do tego stopnia, że nie czuł on oporów przed pogrążeniem rodzonego syna.

Nick przełknął głośno ślinę. Wolał nie dzielić się = ze światem ponurymi wiadomościami o swojej degradacji i upadku społecznym, póki jeszcze mógł te sprawę zatuszować. Jak jednak w inny sposób mógł wymigać się od niewygodnej obietnicy, że po raz kolejny uratuje Isaakowi skórę? To przykre, ale nie mógł zamknąć sprawy nawet szczerym wyrażeniem nadziei na szczęśliwe zakończenie – w obecnych okolicznościach bez wątpienia Barty Crouch będzie chciał się mścić za wiele lat pracy bez perspektywy awansu oraz afiszować swoją niezawisłość i twardość. Jeśli dodać do tego zeznania Trevora, wyrzuty wszystkich tych uprzedzonych arystokratów-pieniaczy oraz to, że Isaac posłuży jako symbol zmian politycznych i że będzie sądzony już jako dwudziestolatek… chyba nie powinien nawet marzyć o zobaczeniu świata z innego punktu niż zza więziennych krat.

— Coś cię wyraźnie trapi, Nick – zauważyła Shelby. – _Niepotrzebnie._ Wiem, że dużo już dla nas zrobiłeś, ale przecież wcale nie oszukujesz czarodziejów… przecież Isaac to naprawdę _dobre dziecko._ Proszę – zmieniła ton na łagodniejszy – _proszę,_ obiecaj mi, że zrobisz wszystko, aby nie trafił do Azkabanu.

Mężczyzna wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie. Nie mógł skłamać – dobrze wiedział, że osobom _pokroju Shelby_ nie da się wmówić nieprawdy, ale przecież zdradzanie tak deficytowych informacji przed pojawieniem się ich w prasie – i to jeszcze zdradzenie ich w kasynie Bonnetów! – zupełnie nie wchodziło w rachubę. _Co tu odpowiedzieć…_

— Przepraszam, ale nie wpuszczamy tutaj mieszańców.

Z opresji uratował go młody Noel Bonnet, chociaż zrobił to w sposób nadzwyczaj nieparlamentarny. To cecha typowa nie tylko dla hazardzistów i osób z niszy społecznej, ale ogólnie dla Francuzów, ta nietolerancja dla pół-czarodziejów. Nick nigdy jej nie popierał i zwykle bronił szwagierek czy Lizzy przed podobnymi zaczepkami, ale teraz jedynie czekał, aż wokół Shelby wybuchnie zamieszanie i tłum gburów zacznie ciskać w nią urokami.

Czarnowłosa półelfka spojrzała na Nicka z przestrachem. Pomimo wyjątkowych uzdolnień magicznych, nie miała szans w starciu z całym kasynem pijanych recydywistów, przynajmniej bez wstawiennictwa osoby tak wysoko postawionej jak pan McDonald. Ten jednak odwrócił się od niej plecami.

Niektórzy gracze, zdenerwowani złą passą, nudzący się bądź po prostu zamroczeni alkoholem, zaczęli już spoglądać pogardliwie w kierunku Shelby i mruczeć pod nosem jakieś przekleństwa. Kobieta poderwała się z miejsca, wysłała w kierunku Nicholasa ostatnie spojrzenie pomieszane z gniewem i rozpaczą, po czym pośpiesznie opuściła dom hazardowy, zanim zaczęło robić się nieprzyjemnie. Odprowadziły ją liczne ambiwalentnie nacechowane spojrzenia.

— Nie musisz dziękować… _tato_ – rzekł Noel, puszczając oczko w kierunku Nicka. Mężczyzna przez moment znieruchomiał, ale potem już rozpoznał znajome iskierki w oczach i pojął, że stojącą przed nim osobę cechuje za duża jak na jego możliwości elegancja i postawność, cechy arystokratyczne, których chłopak tak pospolitego pochodzenia jak Bonnetowie nigdy nie mógł odziedziczyć.

 _Kenny._

— Podszyłeś się pod Noela? – wyszeptał, kiwając z uznaniem głową. Pomysł z Eliksirem Wielosokowym pachniał inicjatywą Lizzy.

— Chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy jesteś godny zaufania – odparł Kenny McDonald, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. – Czekamy na ciebie w Lyonie. Doszło do okoliczności, które znacząco mogą zmienić nasz los.

* * *

 **Hogwart, gdzieś w Szkocji**

 **ZWIĄZEK QUIDDITCHA OBNAŻONY – JEGO CZŁONKOWIE ARESZTOWANI**

 **Po ponad dwudziestu latach pracy jako szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, głowa Wizengamotu, aktywista, działacz na rzecz pokoju oraz dawny, nieoficjalny prezes Brytyjskiego Związku Quidditcha - Nicholas McDonald - został zdegradowany ze sprawowanej przezeń funkcji, a kilka godzin później - usunięty z Ministerstwa. Nick jest jednym z wielu oskarżonych o udział w jednej z największych afer czasów przedwojennych, która została wyjaśniona przez korporację kryminologiczną Aurorów kilka dni temu. Więcej: strona 6.**

Emmelina przeczytała lid artykułu w _Proroku Codziennym,_ o mało nie wylewając z wrażenia swojej herbaty rumiankowej.

 _Nicholas McDonald został zdegradowany, a kilka godzin później usunięty z ministerstwa…_ Pan McDonald! _Ojciec Mary_ został zdegradowany! _Ojciec Mary_ stracił posadę! To niemalże tak, jakby ktoś pozbawił tej dziewczyny _niebieskiej krwi._ Co jak co, ale to przede wszystkim pozycja społeczna McDonaldów stanowiła podstawę popularności Mary, warunkowała jej dyktaturę – niemalże usprawiedliwiała jej zgrywanie księżniczki i zamiłowanie do komenderowania innymi. To… to niemalże tak, jakby królowa Elżbieta została usunięta z tronu angielskiego, a książę Karol i reszta rodziny Windosorów zaczynała sprzedawać garnki w Chinatown w Londynie.

Emmelina zawsze szanowała Mary za charakter i siłę, za trzeźwy umysł i wdzięk, za jej nieugiętą wolę i za wrodzoną zdolność do bycia liderką. Gdyby jednak nawet Mary była pozbawiona tych wszystkich atutów – gdyby pozostała jedynie zimną, podłą manipulantką – i tak nie mogłaby spotkać się z brakiem respektu hogwarckiej młodzieży. Powszechnie znaną prawdę stanowił fakt, że dobre kontakty z wilą mogły w przyszłości zaowocować uniewinnieniem przed skorumpowanym sądem, bowiem pan McDonald zawsze okazywał niezwykłe miłosierdzie dla przyjaciół swojej córki.

 _A teraz?_ Mary była już jedynie córką kryminalisty – przynajmniej jeśli wierzyć w rzetelność treści lidu. Ciekawe, czy już o tym wiedziała – jeśli tak było, to w żaden sposób nie pokazała, że odczuła dotkliwie upadek społeczny; że wykluczona z zamkniętego kręgu bananowej młodzieży, teraz pozycją i znaczeniem nie przewyższa Emmeliny w ogóle.

— Weź się do kupy – rozkazała sobie Emma, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co przeczytała. Oblizała opuszek palca, przekartkowała gazetę na stronę szóstą, skubnęła trochę sałatki ze swojego śniadaniowego półmiska, i pogrążyła się w lekturze tematu numeru:

„ _Tak długiej listy zwolnień z Ministerstwa nie widzieliśmy odkąd minister Minchum dokonał kontrowersyjnych czystek w Departamencie Tajemnic. Tak wielu degradacji wpływowych czarodziejów – od Globalnej Wojny Czarodziejów. Tym razem jednak ani nie zdrady stanu, ani korupcja, ani też niesubordynacja w wykonywanym zawodzie nie były bezpośrednią przyczyną zmian – te czynniki również nie towarzyszyły ani nie zwiastowały takiego rozwoju wypadków._

— _Myślę, że to duży szok dla nas wszystkich – powiedział nam Austin Meadowes, starszy podsekretarz ministra. – Wielu wybitnych czarodziejów, przede wszystkim poczciwy Nicholas McDonald, pracowali dla Ministerstwa przez wiele lat i bardzo solidnie wywiązywali się ze swoich obowiązków. Wielu z nas, pracowników Ministerstwa, nie tyle co jest wstrząśnięta utratą wieloletnich kolegów z pracy, ale tym, że nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy, jakimi naprawdę byli ludźmi przez tak długi czas._

 _Te słowa mogą wydawać się zbyt ostre dla osób, które nie śledziły ostatnich wydarzeń ani kolejnych, następujących po sobie zwolnień – bo o aferach sprzed dwudziestu lat ostatnio robiło się coraz głośniej ze względu na zebranie nowego materiału dowodowego. Podejrzenia i teorie snuliśmy przez wiele tygodni, wiele nazwisk przestępców wychodziło na światło dzienne, jednakże sprawa nadużyć Związku Quidditcha w latach pięćdziesiątych została ostatecznie zamknięta i rozwiązana przez kryminologów z Biura Aurorów dopiero kilka dni temu. Okazało się, że głównym koordynatorem nielegalnych działań dopingowych, nierejestrowanych transferów tysięcy galeonów, sprzedaży meczów, a przede wszystkim przestępstw na tle seksualnym ofiar sportowej służby medycznej, był wspomniany już wyżej sir Nicholas McDonald._

— _Kadra byłego Związku Quidditcha, gracze, menadżerowie, trenerzy, szkoleniowcy, sędziowie, a także część wpływowych kibiców naczelnych klubów ligowych, swego czasu dopuściła się wielu nadużyć, za które musieli w końcu zapłacić – skwitował szef Departamentu Magicznych Sportów. – Dla wielu z nich ostateczną karą będzie jedynie utrata posady, co w porównaniu z ciężarem winy i krzywdą, jaką wywołali rodzinom poszkodowanych uzdrowicielek, wydaje się być pobłażliwym potraktowaniem._

— _Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego śledczym przez dwadzieścia lat nie udało się wskazać winnych – wyznaje jeden z kursantów kryminologii ze Szkoły Aurorstwa. – Ofiarom zmodyfikowano pamięć lub użyto na nich zaklęcie Imperius, ale zbieranie materiału dowodowego przez przeszło pokolenie i zatajenie całej sprawy przed rodzinami tych uzdrowicielek, było szokujące. Teraz jednak, kiedy pomyślę, kto został zaangażowany w śledztwo – a byli to albo sprawcy albo ich najbliżsi – przestaje mnie to tak straszliwie dziwić._

 _I wcale nie powinno – prócz samego szefa Przestrzegania Prawa, o molestowanie uzdrowicielek oskarżono czternastu członków Wizengamotu, osiemnaścioro Aurorów, dwadzieścioro członków czarodziejskiej policji oraz pięcioro Brygady Uderzeniowej – a oprócz tego dwie osoby z najbliższego środowiska samego ministra._

 _Większość miejsc została już obsadzona przez innych zacnych czarodziejów i czarodziejki. Wszystkich awansujących sprawdzono bardzo dokładnie, upewniając się, że nie tylko nie mieli nic wspólnego z Brytyjskim Związkiem Quidditcha za samozwańczych rządów sir McDonalda, ale też z ich ewentualnymi powiązaniami z siłami Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać._

— _Wszystkich pracowników darzę wielkim szacunkiem i zaufaniem i cieszę się, że udało im się dostąpić często bardzo wysokich awansów – wyznał minister._

 _Lobbyści i analitycy polityczni są podzieleni, jednak większość popiera wybory ministra Minchuma i zgadza się do rzetelności nowych pracowników ministerstwa. Największe kontrowersje budzi powołanie na szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Barty'ego Croucha, człowieka o poglądach polityczno-moralnych skrajnie innych niż często zbyt pobłażliwy sir McDonald._

— _Barty pracuje z nami od wielu lat i codziennie udowadnia, że jak nikt zasługuje na tak wysoką funkcję – wyznaje jeden z członków Wizengamotu. – W obliczu wojny potrzebny jest nam sędzia sprawiedliwy i bardziej surowy, jak najmniej stronniczy i powiązany z wpływowymi współpracownikami. Myślę, że nastąpiła zmiana na lepsze._

 _Nazwanie sir McDonalda „stronniczym" jest dosyć trafne, co nie raz udowadnialiśmy, publikując rozliczenie z jego grzechów i niezbyt trafnych wyroków:_

— _Szybko ucichła sprawa dystrybucji przez syna McDonalda substancji odurzających, w tym akonitu i demencji._ _Odpowiedzialność w całości za to wykroczenie poniósł jego wspólnik, Elijah DeVitt._ _Głośna sprawa Todda Angelo, szwagra pana Nicholasa już dawno przestała być przedmiotem dyskusji..._ – _wylicza sir Austin Meadowes. – To jedynie wierzchołek góry lodowej. Nie wiem, jak bardzo skorumpowany jest nasz system, że prawnie legalne jest uniewinnianie członków własnej rodziny._

 _Redakcja „Proroka Codziennego"_ _na koniec chciałaby przytoczyć przypadek sprzed kilku lat, który wciąż bulwersuje i szokuje wielu czarodziejów: mowa o zbyt łagodnym policzeniem się z Isaakiem Monroe, oskarżonym o morderstwo pierwszego stopnia oraz szereg innych nielegalnych przygód z czarną magią. Monroe był chrześniakiem sir Nicholasa McDonalda oraz jego siostrzeńcem przed rozwodem. Jego sprawa zostanie zamknięta już za tydzień, otwierając zarazem nowy system sprawiedliwości, którego strzec będzie od teraz pan Crouch._

 _Redaktor:_ _Octavian Travers."_

— Och, a więc widziałaś już to… miałem tyle szczęścia, że w drodze z sypialni wpadłem na młodszego Barty'ego Croucha, nową Mary McDonald. Wygląda mi na nieźle trzepniętego, więc chyba pasuje.

Głos Chase'a rozległ się tuż przy jej uchu, kiedy tylko wyszeptała pod nosem ostatnie słowo. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, zarzucając burzę jasnych włosów na plecy. Tak jak to często bywa w wyobrażeniach i rzeczywistości, w fantazji Emmeliny wyglądało to bardzo szykownie i kusząco, naprawdę poskutkowało jedynie wylądowaniem włosów w sałatce z sosem vinegre.

Chase udał, że nie zauważył całego zajścia – przełożył nogę przez ławę, przygryzł wargę, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech i dosiadł się na siedzenie obok dziewczyny. Dopił do końca jej herbatkę rumiankową i zerknął raz jeszcze na przeczytany uprzednio artykuł w gazecie.

— To straszne, co dzieje się w waszym Ministerstwie – pokręcił głową.

 _A najstraszniejsze jest to, że za wszystkim stoi Di,_ przemknęło jej przez myśl.

Co prawda, nie posiadała na to żadnych rzetelnych dowodów, opierała się jedynie na swoich domysłach i przypuszczeniach, ale chociaż nie odziedziczyła puli detektywistycznych genów, tym razem obawiała się, że rozgryzła tę sprawę za pierwszą wzmianką o „kursancie kryminologii".

Dobrze wiedziała, że tylko Di pchała się wszędzie, grzebała w sprawach, które jej nie dotyczyły w żaden sposób, a potem wysnuwała zwykle bliskie prawdzie teorie i szła z tym do prasy. Zwolnienie ojca Mary – chociaż słuszne i sprawiedliwe – bez wątpienia nastąpiło wskutek jej śledztw i perswazji. Okryła się mgiełką anonimowości, dość rozumnie zresztą, ale na pewno w końcu jej nazwisko stanie się rozpoznawalne, a ona, jak i Emmelina, jako wnuczki byłej Ministry Magii, zostaną ochrzczone jako główne opozycjonistki przeciwko rządom.

 _Może i przesadzam,_ pomyślała ze złością wyciągając blond-kosmyki z sałatki. _Ale Di na pewno nie przysporzy to sławy, a ja nie będę miała łatwiejszego startu._

— Owszem – potaknęła, nie patrząc mu w oczy, tylko zaklęciem oczyszczając końcówki włosów. Kilka zdań o Di i jej niewątpliwym udziale w całej sprawie można było spokojnie przemilczeć. – Ale to problem śmietanki towarzyskiej, a nie takich plebejuszy jak my.

Chase zaśmiał się szczerze, odłożył pusty kubek z powrotem na swoje miejsce i przyjrzał się z ciekawością sałatce z sosem vinegre, w której zostało kilka włosów Emmy.

— Jadłaś dzisiaj coś treściwego? – spytał. – Wiesz, że będę cię teraz pilnować.

Pokiwała głową, bo pamiętała jeszcze o umowie zawartej dwa dni temu, w czwartkowy wieczór. Ona obiecała poprawić się w regularności i jakości spożywanych posiłków pod kontrolą jej osobistego strażnika BMI.

To bardzo miłe, choć nieco żałosne, że Chase pilnował ją, dokarmiał i nie dopuszczał do kolejnych głodówek lub, alternatywnie, tak obfitych uczt, że aż kończących się wizytą w toalecie z ostrymi torsjami. Właściwie to problemy Emmy stały się tak ciągłe i normalne, że już dawno przestały stanowić dla kogokolwiek przedmiot zainteresowania – zbytnio nie przejmowały się nią ani koleżanki, ani nieliczni byli chłopcy, ani nawet siostra czy matka. Troska i dbałość o nią ze strony Chase'a, chociaż właściwie nie przekraczała utartych granic dobrego wychowania, niezwykle ją zaskakiwały i wzruszały, jednakże Emma nie była na tyle zuchwała, aby na ich postawie czynić sobie nadzieje na jakiekolwiek romantyczne uczucia ze strony Reagana.

Zresztą, nawet jeśli była to troskliwość platoniczna i bardziej uprzejma niż faktycznie szczera, to w dodatku zupełnie zbędna. Emma bowiem po rozmowie z Chase'em, a potem przykrym wyznaniu Dorcas prawdy o eliksirze miłosnym, postanowiła wziąć się poważnie w karby i choć odrobinę przygasić swoją melodramatyczność. Póki co uważała, że idzie jej całkiem dobrze w pozorowaniu zwyczajności.

— Zobacz – puściła mu oczko i spod półmiska z sałatką wyciągnęła mały, błękitny notesik, taki, jaki nosi się w kieszeni spodni jako skarbiec złotych myśli, wierszy i cytatów. Nie takie wnętrze skrywał jednak egzemplarz w posiadaniu Emmy.

— Dostałam go kiedyś od mojego taty – powiedziała. – Chociaż to było wtedy, kiedy dzięki niemu miałam schudnąć.

Otworzyła ostatnią zapisaną stronę, zapełnioną wąskim, własnym pismem:

 _9_ _00_ _– śniadanie:_

 _Jajecznica na maśle ze szczypiorkiem, 5 łyżek. 216 kcal._

 _Kawa z mlekiem, proporcja 1:2. 80 kcal._

 _Jogurt naturalny, pół szklanki. 75 kcal._

 _Sałatka jarzynowa w sosie vinegrette. 60 kcal._

 _Herbata rumiankowa. 2 kcal._

 _Łącznie: 433 kcal na 1900._

— Tutaj są wszystkie kalorie – objaśniła śmiertelnie poważnie – a tu – przekartkowała stronę dalej – nalicza mi witaminy.

— Dzienniczek sam to zapisuje?

Emma potaknęła.

— Tata go opatentował. To wielki hit jego produkcji. Wszyscy na dietach go kupują.

— Kim jest twój ojciec? – zmarszczył brwi Chase, po tym, jak jego początkowe rozbawienie nieco okrzepło. – Jakimś dietetykiem?

— Magofarmaceutą – sprostowała. Teraz to ona powstrzymywała uśmiech. – Założył sieć tych aptek… _Elle's_ i te dzienniczki można kupić tylko tam. _._ To znaczy… już ich nie ma… - urwała, parsknęła nerwowo i władowała sobie do ust dużo sałaty. Nie umknęło to uwadze chłopaka.

— Nawet u nas w Calais było _Elle's_ – rzucił mimochodem, przyglądając się koleżance kątem oka. –Co się z nimi stało?

Emma zrobiła duże oczy. Z trudem przełknęła sałatę i wydukała:

— Elle to imię mojej matki. Po tym jak rozwiedli się moi rodzice, teraz nazwa jest inna.

— _Emma's?_ – zgadywał. – _Diana's?_

— Nie. _Misha's_ – mruknęła z wyraźnie niezadowoloną miną. Chase zamilkł.

Nie tylko zmianą nazwy swoich aptek Michael Titanic chciał podkreślić wkroczenie w nowy etap swojego życia, odkąd bowiem udało mu się uzyskać rozwód, zniknął z życia swojej żony i córek i nie starał się szukać z nimi kontaktu. Emma przez długi czas obwiniała siebie za taki rozwój wypadków – kiedy bowiem pod koniec swojej piątej klasy Wizengamot przydzielał prawa rodzicielskie, zadeklarowała ona, że woli pozostać z matką.

Jak wiele razy to sobie wyrzucała! Do dzisiaj nie wiedziała, co ją wtedy podkusiło, co skłoniło do zmiany decyzji w ostatnim momencie, wcześniej bowiem nie tyle co planowała przeprowadzkę do ojca i jego nowej dziewczyny, ale wręcz zaczęła pakować swoje ubrania; decyzji, która niewątpliwie wpłynęła na ostateczną decyzję sądu. Ojciec zawsze traktował ją i Dianę tak samo, a wręcz bardziej rozpieszczał młodszą córkę, bo z reguły bardziej przepadał za obejściem romantycznym i łagodnym, niż żywym i apodyktycznym. Matka z kolei w dużej mierze wpłynęła na kompleks niższości u Emmy, niedelikatnie wyrażając się o jej włosach, cerze czy tuszy.

 _Może myślałam, że wszystko się zmieni… wtedy,_ przemknęło jej przez myśl. _W końcu dopiero co wypuszczono mnie ze szpitala i byłam bardzo szczupła. Może łudziłam się, że zacznie traktować mnie jak Di._

Z perspektywy czasu, nie mogła powiedzieć, że jej nadzieje okazały się złudne i nieprawdziwe – matka w końcu okazała jej trochę uwagi i uczucia, zwłaszcza po tym, jak jej córka została Miss Szesnastolatek; jednak Emma, może przez uprzedzenie i gorycz, uznała je teraz za puste, nieszczere i zwyczajnie pokazowe.

— To w sumie nieistotne – parsknęła. – Nie mam z tatą kontaktu, ale mam za to ten dziennik.

— Jeśli cię to pocieszy, ja ze swoim nie miałem kontaktu przez siedemnaście lat – spojrzał na nią łobuzersko. – Dopóki nie okazało się, że tak naprawdę był moim wujkiem.

Emma zaśmiała się z trudem, ponownie schowała notesik pod półmisek z sałatką z nadzieją, że nie będzie zobligowana pokazywać go komukolwiek innemu. Już miała zagadnąć Chase'a, czy nie chciałby odprowadzić jej do biblioteki (jedynie pogrążenie się w dziewiętnastowiecznych romansach mogło w tej chwili odwrócić jej uwagę od śmieciowego jedzenia czy masochistycznych wyskoków), gdy dostrzegła coś tak niesłychanego, że o mało nie spadła z ławy i nie rozbiła sobie głowy.

W drzwiach stała Diana, ze swoją zarozumiałą, krukońską miną, założonymi rękami na piersi i świdrującymi oczami, którymi to próbowała przekazać Emmie, że musi jak najszybciej z nią pomówić. Dziewczyna nie była na to psychicznie gotowa. Chociaż ceniła siostrę i uważała ją za swój autorytet, przed każdą rozmową z nią w cztery oczy czuła niemały stres – obawiała się, że Diana ze swoim zmysłem detektywistycznym dowiedziała się o jakimś paskudnym sekrecie Emmy albo odkryła, że podkrada jej róż do policzków.

— Eee… _Chase_ – wydukała, nie odwracając wzroku od Diany. – Ja… muszę… _iść._

Wbrew wzrokowym komunikatom siostry, żeby nie gapiła się na nią jak sroka w gnat i wzbudzała niepotrzebną sensację, nie mogła otrząsnąć i zmusić się do tego.

Zgodnie z obawami Diany, Chase natychmiast odwrócił głowę w kierunku obiektu penetracji swojej towarzyszki. Uniósł brwi wysoko i spojrzał niepewnie w kierunku Emmeliny.

— _Tak, to ona_ – mruknęła, zanim zdołał zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie. – Pogadamy później, dobra? Muszę iść wygonić moją siostrę z Hogwartu.

* * *

 _Sobota, 4 lutego 1977_

 _Kochany pamiętniczku!_

 _Mając na uwadze fakt, że jesteś istnym cmentarzyskiem mojej osobowości, wiesz zapewne, jak bardzo nie lubię wpisywać się konwencjonalne, utarte schematy i postępować, tak jak szara masa bytów, niezgodnie ze swoimi czakrami. Dlatego właśnie serce mi się kraje, kiedy muszą sięgnąć po tekst tak bezbarwny i sztampowy, i przeprosić Cię (jakbyś był moim psem czy coś…), że tak dawno nie pisałam._

 _Ugh! Skreśliłabym te słowa od razu, ale ponieważ wcale nie wyolbrzymiam moich „przeprosin" i faktycznie oblałam Twe papierowe serce paskudną wydzieliną niegodziwości i zapomnienia, nie pisałam bardzo długo i w związku z tym wyszłam również z wprawy. No._

 _Tak właściwie to nie myśl sobie, że dążę do czegoś konkretnego – i wybacz powtórzenia i przynudzanie, jednak tak dawno nie pisałam (grr!), że aż zapomniałam, że istniejesz… no i teraz notuję coś, bo śniadanie jest długie, a ja skończyłam już Cię czytać._

 _Wiem, ludzie są okrutni._

 _Widzisz, istnieją pewne plusy regularności w pisaniu dziennika, które człowiek zaczyna dostrzegać dopiero po latach, kiedy nabiera ogłady, sentymentalności, a pamięć zaczyna mu szwankować. No dosłownie. Znalazłam Cię niedawno w śmieciach, bo jak już pisałam – Twoje gwiazdy przestały krzyżować się z moimi (przepraszam!) – i z ciekawości wciągnęłam się w Twoją treść. Dzięki swoim wypocinom udało mi się uporządkować cały ten bałagan wspomnień z ostatnich lat, a moja amnezja zrzuciła paręnaście kilo. Głowa mi już tak nie ciąży. Słowem: mniej więcej odświeżyłam sobie historię mojego życia przypadającą na lata spędzone w Beaux, dzięki temu, że wtedy byliśmy kumpelkami, a ja ci się zwierzałam ze wszystkiego. Dzięki, że teraz nie trzymałeś_ _gęby_ _kartek na kłódkę - hihi. Jeśli zaś chodzi o obecny rok, to znalazłam jedynie jakieś zapiski z listopada, które emanują fatalną energią chi. Panikowałam tam potwornie, pisałam o Jaydenie, Chase'ie i po lekturze zrobiłam sobie jeszcze większą wodę z mózgu. Te cztery miesiące, od września do grudnia siedemdziesiątego szóstego, uznam więc za stratne i nie będę zaprzątać sobie nimi głowy._

 _Dało mi to jednak do myślenia, wiesz? Mam białą plamę na mózgu i wycięte cztery miesiące życia, i nie wiem, czy to się zmieni… kiedyś. Nie wiem też, czy nie zdarzy mi się ponownie coś tak dziwnego, i wyląduję ponownie w sytuacji tak groteskowej. Wiem jednak, że istnieje jeden sposób na uniknięcie tragedii i zapomnienia – od tej pory nie porzucę Cię już nigdy, będę zapisywać solidnie każdy dzień i każdą myśl, tak, że fragment mojego ja na zawsze zostanie w Ciebie wszczepiony._

 _Ach, jak ja ozdobnie się wyrażam! Ale do rzeczy – zanim zacznę spisywać bieżące sprawozdanie z ostatnich wydarzeń, krótko podsumuje to, co wiem o tych gołych i chudych zapomnianych czterech miesiącach. Przygotuj się na jazdę bez trzymanki._

 _ **Po pierwsze,**_ _wyjechałam na wymianę do Hogwartu. I powiem ci szczerze, że w Beaux o wiele bardziej mi się podoba (nie pamiętam tej szkoły dokładnie, ale z niedbałych opisów w Tobie – jakkolwiek to brzmi – potrafię sobie wyobrazić jej barwną aurę). W Hogwarcie jest jakoś mniej uczniów (no i tylko Angole, beznadzieja), wszyscy siedzą na sobie w Pokojach Wspólnych, nie ma bractw ani ciasta na śniadanie. Zamiast tego możesz zjeść bekon. Obrzydlistwo._

 _ **Po drugie,**_ _mieszkam u Potterów – moich kuzynów, a moim „pseudo-braciszkiem" jest James zmianiaczek-nastrojów, drugim – narcystyczny motocyklista Najjaśniejsza Gwiazda na Firmamencie, a „pseudo-siostrunią" – walnięta ćpunka May. Belle Potter piecze dobre ciasta, a Seth w piwnicy wykonuje eksperymenty godnych doktora Frankensteina na mikrofalówkach._

 _ **Po trzecie,**_ _straciłam pamięć przez jakieś szalone nieporozumienie z medalionem mojej matki, która mnie porzuciła jak jaskółka. Czy coś._

 _ **Po czwarte i najważniejsze –**_ _jestem w ciąży._

 _Tego chyba nie muszę nawet omawiać._

 _Moją sytuację można by uznać za dramatyczną – straciłam pamięć, jestem u bogatych krewnych, mam szesnaście lat i w dodatku rośnie mi brzuszek (i nie – nie da się tego już odkręcić, Eliksir Poronny już nie zadziała, zgapiłam się) – ale chyba uruchomił się jakiś system obronny mojego umysłu, bo wcale nie szaleję ze strachu i niepokoju. Szczerze mówiąc, całe dnie spędzam na czytaniu artykułów dla przyszłych mam w magazynie „Centaur", oglądam wanny porodowe i w ogóle._

 _Powiedziałam wczoraj o porodzie w wodzie Belle (tak, Belle Potter, byłej położnej – świat jest mały), a ona poczęstowała mnie ciastem i zmieniła temat, chyba z obawy, że jak zaczniemy dryfować w tym temacie, to dostanę jakiegoś ataku czy coś. Albo po prostu nie wiedziała, o czym do niej mówię._

 _Jayden też nie wdawał się ze mną w temat porodu w wodzie ani też porodu spirytystycznego, w stylu orientalnym. Kręcił nosem nawet na najciekawszą propozycję porodu na łonie natury, w jakimś francuskim lesie. Wyskoczył tylko z nieszczęsną, sztampową propozycją pod tytułem: „Poznam cię z moimi rodzicami"._

 _Z państwem Rasac spotykamy się dzisiaj w Hogsmeade, w tej nowej, modnej knajpie, której nazwy nie pamiętam, bo jest pospolita. Wyobrażałam ich sobie wiele razy – to znaczy, państwo Rasac, rodziców Jaydena i dziadków mojego dziecka (słodka Nimue, to brzmi strasznie). Pewnie pani Rasac maluje sobie zęby matową pomadką, pryska się zbyt dużą ilością perfum i je nasze francuskie desery – ni to budyń, ni to jajecznica. A pan Rasac zapewne pali cygaro, nosi ogryzioną przez mole marynarkę i opowiada dowcipy o elfach._

 _Albo oboje są elfami._

 _Jest jeszcze jeden problem, ten sam, który nie zmienił się od listopada, a właściwie to od samego początku Twego jestestwa, pamiętniczku – a jest nim Chase Reagan. Zastanawiam się, czy powiedzieć Jaydenowi (dalej nie wiem, czy on jest moim chłopakiem, czy jednak zerwaliśmy) o pocałunkach na śniegu. Z jednej strony to może być nieszczególnie pożądane w naszej sytuacji, kiedy to jesteśmy w ciąży, a ja tak jakby go zdradzam (chociaż – po raz kolejny –_ NIE WIEM TEGO!), _ale z drugiej nie powinien mieć mi za złe podobnych wyskokow, zważywszy, że rządzą mną hormony i energia pierwotna yin. Gdybym miała słuchać mojej wewnętrznej intuicji, to jednak nabrałabym wody do ust – to znaczy, nie przez energię yin, ale raczej dlatego, że mój pocałunek z Chase'em był trochę jak staro magiczny, bajkowy Pocałunek Prawdziwej Miłości, który – być może – obmył mnie z chorób, klątw i problemów._

 _Czyli albo wkrótce odzyskam pamięć zupełnie (może trzeba powtórzyć go jeszcze raz?), albo już nie jestem w ciąży. Szkoda, że jestem na razie za chuda, żeby to sprawdzić._

 _Jak już zapewne zauważyłeś, pamiętniczku – moje życie jest teraz dość skomplikowane. Chase'a chyba również, bo coraz częściej widzę go w towarzystwie Emmeliny, co zwykle jest nieodłączne z pogmatwaniem. Nie wiem, czy próba ponownego pocałunku uleczy którekolwiek z nas z toksyn i ciemnej aury niepowodzeń i zamętu. Chyba nawet nie obudziłoby nas ze snu, tak jak Śnieżkę czy Aurorę._

 _Życz mi szczęścia, mój papierowy amulecie. Będę zdawała ci sprawozdanie ze wszystkich zwrotów akcji na mocy wymienionych przeze mnie wyżej powodów._

 _Całuski,_

 _Hestia Bethany Jones_

 _alternatywnie Hestia Black, Hestia Rasac lub Hestia Bethany z Bajki_

Hestia postawiła ostatnią kropkę, nad wszystkimi „i" dorysowała mikroskopijne, koślawe serduszka, po czym zatrzasnęła swój obsypany brokatem pamiętnik i wrzuciła go na same dno patchworkowej, recyklingowej torby z napisem KOCHAM LAZUROWE WYBRZEŻE. Zaraz potem wrzuciła do niej też niezgrabnie wykonaną robótkę ręczną skręconą na drutach, i dwa czekoladowe croissanty opatulone cienką serwetką o barwie moczu.

Zerknęła na zegarek, tym razem jednak nie w oczekiwaniu na początek lekcji, lecz w sobotnim odliczaniu na spotkanie z rodzicami Jaydena. Miała więc dość czasu, żeby pozwolić sobie na małą, rodzinną pogawędkę z osobą, która ewidentnie jej potrzebowała. Bez zbędnych ceregieli zakradła się do Syriusza Blacka, usadowiła brodę na jego ramieniu i przykryła otwartymi dłońmi jego oczy.

Chłopak wyglądał na znudzonego, tak zresztą jak zwykle przy podobnych gestach, ale po chwili jakby się zreflektował, drgnął i wydukał głosem cienkim, jakby przepełnionym nadzieją:

— _Dorcas?_

— Lepiej – Hestia schowała ręce za siebie, narzuciła drelichowy plecak Syriusza na jedno ramię i trąciła go niecierpliwie w ramię na znak, że chce go stąd wyrwać. – _To ja._

Black jęknął głośno i wrócił do pałaszowania swojego bekonu.

— Idź dręczyć Jimmy'ego, Hestia. On jest w większej rozsypce.

Obydwoje niemalże równocześnie odwrócili głowę w kierunku stołu Krukonów, gdzie James dzisiaj usiadł. Nie podchwycił ich spojrzeń, zbyt zaabsorbowany flirtowaniem z Pięknościami, a szczególnie z Jessiką Beinz, której pozwolił wślizgnąć się na swoje kolana i dokarmiać go jajecznicą z boczkiem.

 _No tak._

— Chyba jednak dalej uczepię się ciebie – cmoknęła powietrze, wysyłając mu niby powietrznego całusa.

Syriusz westchnął, zostawił swój bekon na talerzu i ruszył przed Hestią w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali, uprzednio nie odbierając od niej swojego plecaka. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, bez skrupułów pogrzebała w nim, zastanawiając się, co można nosić w sobotni poranek, i wyciągnęła kolorowe czasopismo dla panów, pełne półnagich modelek opierających się o motocykle.

Nie miała pojęcia, który z nich był bardziej żałosny.

— Chcesz iść ze mną na piwo? – krzyknęła za nim. – _Bezalkoholowe dla mnie?_

Syriusz nie odpowiedział ani się nie odwrócił, więc zrezygnowana dziewczyna wrzuciła magazyn z powrotem do jego paskudnego plecaka oblepionego emblematami jakiś satanistycznych zespołów, i tak obciążona wybiegła za nim z Wielkiej Sali.

Kuzyna złapała na schodach na pierwsze piętro, i chociaż znała go na tyle (a raczej – pamiętała o nim na tyle), aby wiedzieć, iż naprawdę udaje obojętnego i nieskorego do zwierzeń, w głębi serca chciałby z kimś porozmawiać. Będąca w błogosławionym stanie Hestia chełpiła się niezwykle czułym sercem od tych kilku tygodni, równie czułym jak jej żołądek i piersi, dlatego mogła przymknąć oko na złe maniery i brak kultury u panicza Blacka.

— Gdzie cię tak goni? – spytała. – Nie mamy dzisiaj lekcji ani nic.

— Od dłuższego czasu, mam ciężki okres – mruknął ostrzegawczo. – Jeśli się nie odczepisz, zrobię się niemiły.

— _Ciężki okres?_ Czy również jesteś oazą nowego życia, mój drogi, wielmożny kuzynie?

Syriuszowi przez chwilę udało się zachować minę pokerzysty, ale bardzo szybko – zresztą, ciężko powiedzieć, żeby drzemało w nim dużo determinacji – na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech, a sam chłopak porzucił maskę obojętności, zabrał swój plecak i rzucił zagadkową uwagę:

— Wiesz co, Hestia? Tylko jeden jest z ciebie pożytek – wiem, że nie można być bardziej żałosnym niż ty.

— Och, a więc myślałeś, że możemy rywalizować? – zapytała, nie biorąc sobie uwagi do siebie.

— Chyba tak… okazało się, że nie mogę wyrwać laski bez pomocy eliksirów szybciej bijącego serduszka, a najlepsze jest to, że to nawet nie ja podrzuciłem jej ten soczek.

Hestia zmarszczyła brwi.

— No, to faktycznie żałosne – potaknęła. – Ale jedyną laską, jaką kiedykolwiek wyrwałam, była w pierwszej klasie Beuaxbatons Odette Caouette.

Syriusz wywrócił oczami i wymamrotał coś, że piwo brzmi całkiem dobrze. W związku z tą powziętą decyzją, obydwoje ruszyli do nowego dormitorium Huncwotów, wyposażonego w zapełniony barek. Część towaru składowali tutaj wcześniej siódmoroczni Krukoni, a część obecni właściciele przynieśli z Hogsmeade wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy oblewali powrót Rogasia i Łapy do grona singli. Hestia nie wyraziła szczególnego zdumienia na widok nowej sypialni, poprosiła tylko, żeby kuzyni wpuszczali ją doń bez zbędnych ceregieli tak jak i kiedyś. Grzecznie wypytała, kto mieszkał tu poprzednio i w jaki sposób Huncwotom udało się nakłonić ich do podobnej lokacyjnej _wymiany_ (jakże taktownego słowa użyła!). Wedle jej oczekiwań, możliwość sprawozdania z przebiegu całej partyzanckiej wojny, wyraźnie rozchmurzył Syriusza i stanowił odpowiednią podwalinę do przyszłych pytań.

Temat szybko wrócił z powrotem do Dorcas i eliksiru miłosnego, do tego, w jaki sposób Syriusz się o tym dowiedział i jak po tym zareagował; w końcu, co zamierza dalej zrobić i czy bardzo dotknęło go całe zamieszanie.

— Nie rozmawiałem jeszcze z Dorcas – zaczął. – Nie widziałem jej od wieczora po wagarach.

— To skąd o wiesz, że była na Amortencji? – zdziwiła się Hestia, tęsknie patrząc na kremowe piwo Syriusza. Łapczywie pociągnęła łyk swojego malinowego soku.

— Od Rachel Sommers, tej Piękności – oparł kark o oparcie fotela i spojrzał gdzieś w sufit. – Wiesz, ona ma obsesję na punkcie Argenta i ponoć podarowała mu kiedyś magiczny kaktus z pluskwą.

— _Z czym?_

Syriusz wywrócił oczami.

— W sensie, umieściła tam stłuczone szkiełko dwukierunkowe, a to oznacza, że…

— Że może go śledzić w drugim lusterku? – zdziwiła się. Black pokiwał niechętnie głową. – Zaraz… czy to nie był wynalazek twój i Jamesa?

— No tak – przyznał, kręcąc głową ze zmęczeniem. – _Ja_ sam kazałem jej je tam umieścić.

— Nie rozumiem – zdziwiła się.

— Miałem powody, żeby nie ufać Argentowi… widzisz, nie chodziło tutaj jedynie o kontrolowanie Dorcas – _chociaż_ chodziła do niego o wiele częściej niżbym sobie życzył… znam bardzo dobrze dziewczynę, która jeszcze niedawno była jego żoną.

* * *

 **L** ily usiadła w najdalszym kącie długiego stołu Gryfonów, nie tylko po to, żeby móc obserwować wszystkich z najlepszej perspektywy, ale też aby pozostać samą – zresztą, nie zapowiadało się, aby ktokolwiek chciał przyjąć jej kompanię przy sobotnim śniadaniu. Dorcas nie dotrzymała jej towarzystwa i w ogóle zniknęła jak kamfora od wczorajszego popołudnia, Emmelina jadała o innych godzinach, Marlena to już w ogóle – i stanęło na tym, że Lily pozostało przyglądać się Mary z całym jej przesadnie eleganckim spożywaniem posiłków, Hestii bazgrającej coś w starym dzienniczku, obrażonemu na cały świat Syriuszowi i – a jakże inaczej! – Jamesowi, który odnalazł rozrywkę i ukojenie w podrywaniu Jessiki Beinz.

 _Jakie to typowe,_ pomyślała wściekle. _Obudziła się w nim nagle kokietka._

Czuła się niemalże jak na początku szóstej klasy, kiedy James irytował ją swoim zachowaniem i bałamutnością, a kiedy ona nie miała żadnych podstaw i praw, by go za to ganić. Wtedy jednak ani nie myślała o wiązaniu się z nim czy nawet o obdarzeniu go uczuciem innym niż pogarda i niechęć. Teraz, gdy pomiędzy nimi zaczynało się coś dziać, bezczynność i bezmoc stawały się o wiele gorsze.

Wysyła Jamesowi najbardziej desperackie spojrzenia, na jakie było ją stać, ale chłopak albo czerpał satysfakcję z jej bólu i zazdrości, albo zwyczajnie nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Myślała, czy nie wykorzystać jego własną broń przeciwko niemu i dosiąść się do zwykle niezwykle filuternych Puchonów, ale dobrze wiedziała, że nie posiada tak niezdrowej ilości tupetu i bezczelności jak on.

Niezbyt zachęcająca owsianka z otrębami pozostała nienaruszona od samego początku śniadania, a Lily, za każdym razem kiedy sięgała po łyżkę, odczuwała zbyt silne mdłości i ssanie w gardle, żeby zmusić się do posiłku. Czuła się chora, zmęczona i przerażająco nieistotna.

— Bycie mną boli, co?

Lily przymknęła oczy ze rozpaczliwej złości, kiedy cień Mary przebił się przez jej powieki, a ona poczuła, że rudowłosa była przyjaciółka zajmuje miejsce obok niej. Owszem, przez kilka ostatnich dni bardzo zbłądziła, ale czy to oznaczało, że do końca Hogwartu będzie musiała konsumować śniadanie w tak doborowym towarzystwie?

 _Może i zbratałam się z Pięknościami, ale chyba aż tak nisko to ja jeszcze nie upadłam._

— Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Mary – rzekła dumnie, ale jej głos nie dostosował się do słów – zamiast siły wdarły się w niego tony rozpaczy i zupełnej rezygnacji.

Wila roześmiała się perliście. Jej śmiech dla niedoświadczonych brzmiał jak piękna melodia, ale Lily słyszała w nim tylko fałsz i okrucieństwo.

— _Nie wiesz?_ Poważnie? Wyglądasz jak moja matka przed randką.

— To… _dobrze?_

Mary uśmiechnęła się bezczelnie.

— Daj spokój, Evans. Przyznaj, że to boli jak cholera.

Lily nie odpowiedziała. Ze złością zaczęła wykrajać widelczykiem esy floresy w swojej serwetce.

— Możemy współpracować, wiesz? – nie poddawała się. Evansówna zaczęła nuć pod nosem. – Ta suka wykiwała też mnie i nie pozwolę, żeby jej się upiekło.

— _Wykiwała też ciebie?!_ – parsknęła. – Daj spokój, Mary. To, że zaufałam Jessice nie znaczy jeszcze, że zupełnie padło mi na mózg. Myślisz, że nie domyśliłam się, że to ty maczasz we wszystkim palce od początku? Że Dorian nie powiedział mi o tym, że go szantażowałaś? Że nie wiem o… - tu ściszyła głos do szeptu: - O tym co zrobiłaś Jamesowi?

Mary uśmiechnęła się słodko, jakby nie mogła się pozbierać po koncercie pięknych komplementów.

— Dobrze, wiem, że obecnie uważasz siebie samą za niezwykle obeznaną i zaznajomioną z każdym epizodem życia mojego i życia Jamesa – wywróciła oczami – i nawet nie chcę mi się tłumaczyć, że dalej wiesz tyle, co nic. Ale pokłócę się z tobą w kwestii twojego naiwniactwa – czy naprawdę uważasz, że gdybym naprawdę uwikłała się w cały ten twój dramat z umowami sprzedaży i wiedziała o wszystkim, co wyrabiasz ty, Dorian i Jessica, to teraz zostałabym sama na lodzie?

Lily spojrzała na nią bez zrozumienia. Mary jęknęła głośno.

— Czy myślisz, że po tylu intrygach, których celem byłoby odbicie Jamesa od _ciebie,_ tak po prostu oddałabym go Jessice?

 _Oddałabym go Jessice? O czym ona, u licha, gadała!_

Koleżanki wpatrywały się w siebie – jedna zupełnie bez zrozumienia, a druga z pojęciem tak szerokim, że aż przytłaczającym. W końcu Lily skapitulowała i poprosiła Mary o rozwinięcie swojej wypowiedzi – chociaż wiedziała, że w ten sposób balansuje na krawędzi klifu i wyglądało na to, że po raz kolejny pozwoli zepchnąć się z niego do piekielnych czeluści.

— Rozumiem, że nie wiesz jeszcze, że Jessica i James są umówieni dzisiaj do Hogsmeade?

— _Co?!_

Nie mogła powstrzymać tego wykrzyknięcia, ale niemalże natychmiast pożałowała, że nie posiadła większej powściągliwości. Całe towarzystwo jedzące śniadanie – i to nie tylko Gryfoni, ale również Puchoni, Ślizgoni i – a jakże! – Krukoni z Jessiką i Jamesem na czele, odwrócili się w ich kierunku z zainteresowaniem. Mary zaśmiała się szyderczo pod nosem, a Lily z wrażenie wepchnęła do ust obrzydliwą łyżkę owsianki, która przez przeszło pół godziny napęczniała wodą do tego stopnia, że smakowała jak fasolka o smaku wymiocin.

 _Bosko._

— Gratulacje, Lily! – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie Mary. – Teraz już i tak wszyscy myślą, że spiskujemy, więc czemu by faktycznie tego nie zrobić?

 _Czemu by faktycznie tego nie zrobić?!_

 _Bo to złe, toksyczne i niepoprawne, Mary!,_ chciała krzyknąć Lily, po czym oświadczyć uroczyście, że jeszcze nie upadła tak nisko, aby cofać się do zagrań do tego stopnia żałosnych i desperackich. Ale potem przemknęła jej przez głowę zgoła inna myśl.

 _Czy naprawdę jeszcze tak nisko nie upadłam? Czy drobna współpraca z Mary jest o wiele gorsza niż podpisywanie cyrografu z Jessiką?_

Jej zdrowy rozsądek krzyczał i podpowiadał, że zagalopuje się na za daleko, że znowu daje się zmanipulować i że zamiast polepszyć opłakaną sytuację, jedynie jeszcze bardziej zrazi Jamesa do siebie i – Merlinie, broń! – jeszcze znajdzie sobie z nim wroga. Słowa Doriana o molestowaniu go przez Mary nie dawały jej spokoju – czuła odrazę i wstręt do swojej byłej najlepszej przyjaciółki, robiło jej się słabo na myśl, że mogłaby mieć z nią cokolwiek wspólnego czy zawrzeć z nią koalicję, a przede wszystkim… przede wszystkim obawiała się, ze z podobnych intryżek jest tylko jeden stopień do zatracenia i zguby, do upadku moralnego i do przeobrażenia się w kopię Mary.

Z kolei serce – którego głos do tej pory prawie zawsze tłumiony był przez rozsądek, ale ostatnio jakby nabrał pewności i mocy – krzyczało zupełnie inne, bardziej zachęcające komunikaty:

To niemożliwe, żeby Lily kiedykolwiek stała się taka jak Mary. Nie potrafiłaby skrzywdzić Jamesa, szantażować go ani do niczego zmuszać – to po pierwsze. Po drugie, w wieku siedemnastu lat uważała swój charakter za zbyt uformowany i stały, aby zagrażały mu jakiekolwiek wpływy mogące go przekształcić. Po trzecie, skoro już namieszała tak straszliwie, to czy miało znaczenie kontynuowanie swojego dzieła, jakby przedłużenie dawnych grzechów? Na pokutę i zadośćuczynienie przyjdzie czas później, i nic się nie stanie, jeśli będą one pokaźniejszego rozmiaru niż na chwilę obecną.

Przypomniały jej się słowa Jamesa z wczorajszego wieczora, kiedy to zupełnie błędnie zinterpretował jej zachowanie i uznał podpisanie cyrografu za dowód jej obojętności względem niego, braku ciepłych uczuć, zaufania i akceptacji. Prawda była dokładnie przeciwna – Lily może i błędnie, ale od początku do końca wierzyła w to, że katastrofalne środki są uświęcone przez cel, jakim było w jej opinii pomoc Jamesowi, ułatwienie im postawienia fundamentu szczerości i zaufania, a także ostateczne uwolnienie go od wpływu Mary. Czy jeśli tak po prostu się teraz podda, nie zaprzeczy swoim prawdziwym priorytetom i nie potwierdzi teorii Jamesa? Czy jeśli zostawi go i Jessikę w spokoju, nie potwierdzi braku zaangażowania i uczucia?

— Chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć? – spytała słabym głosem.

Czuła się dokładnie tak samo jak w czwartkowy wieczór po wagarach – zupełnie rozdarta i niepewna, co zrobić, żeby nie pogorszyć beznadziejnej sytuacji. Zastanawiała się, czy jedynie ona ma taki talent do komplikowania związków, czy też każda inna osoba przeżywa podobne do niej dramaty?

— Możesz w ten sposób pokazać mu, że ci na nim zależy – wzruszyła ramionami Mary, bezbłędnie odczytując targające nią uczucia. – Uważam, że wszystko, co robię ja, jest jedynie dowodem uczuć. Nie znoszę cię, ale obecnie bardziej nie znoszę Jessiki, więc… — na jej twarzy na chwilę zagościła jakaś imitacja uśmiechu. - …mogę przystać na drobne zawieszenie broni.

Lily westchnęła ciężko. Czy miała właściwie coś jeszcze do stracenia?

— Okej – pokręciła głową. – Wchodzę w to… cokolwiek planujesz.

Mary tym razem błysnęła uśmiechem w pełnej formie. Z entuzjazmem sięgnęła po dwa bajgle, opróżniła zaklęciem półmisek z owsianką Lily i już chciała przy smacznym śniadanku wtajemniczyć ją w swoje nikczemne zamiary, kiedy do ich koalicji kompletnych suk, dołączyła kolejna ochotniczka spełniająca klubowe wymogi;

— Cześć, Mary – powiedziała Jo Prewett, wyrywając jej z ręki jednego bajgla. Lily przez chwilę wydawało się, że Mary blednie, ale musiała to być jedynie jakaś gra światła, bo niemal natychmiast jej piękna twarz wróciła do dawnego, dumnego wyrazu.

— Nie znam cię – rzekła odpychająco. Jo pokiwała głową wymownie.

— A, faktycznie, zapomniałam. Tym bardziej nie mam oporów, żeby cię stąd wyprosić, bo chcę porozmawiać z Lily.

Mary spojrzała na dziewczynę dziwnie, ale bez zbędnych ceregieli wstała i poszła dręczyć kogoś innego, odwracając się co chwila w ich kierunku. Lily poczuła, że robi się czerwona jak cegły w jej ogródku przy stodole w Cokeworth.

— Jo, myślę, że ludzie nie powinni oglądać nas razem – szepnęła pod nosem, czując, że ponownie wszystkie – w tym, niech to licho, Jamesa! – spojrzenia obejmują ją i Jo.

— A ja myślę, że po tym, co ci powiem, wybiegniesz z tej sali za mną, trzymając się za rączkę – rzekła z błyskiem w oku. – Isaac przyjechał.

* * *

 **J** akkolwiek Jo dobrze przepowiedziała reakcję Lily, która na wieść o przyjeździe Isaaka wykrzesała z siebie mnóstwo entuzjazmu i praktycznie wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali; jej zapał bardzo szybko się ostudził, a to za sprawą tego, że jak zwykle sam przedmiot rozmowy oraz Jo musieli utrudniać nawet najprostsze, nieformalne spotkanie i wybierać na jego plener Zakazany Las.

— To nie jest dobry pomysł – rzekła Lily tuż na skrajach błoni.

— Och, daj spokój – prychnęła Jo, poprawiając na sobie elegancki, podłużny płaszcz. – Jest rano. Dość jasno, i w dodatku biało. Nie ma liści na drzewach ani nic. Las nie jest już straszny.

Po tym oświadczeniu odwróciła się na obcasach swoich skórzanych kozaków za kolano, uznając, że rozmowa jest skończona i przekroczyła umowną linię pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi bukami, która odgradzała błonia od lasu. Lily wzięła głęboki wdech, ale stała mocno na nogach w miejscu.

— Nie chodzi mi o to, że się boję. Po prostu… - nerwowo odwróciła się za siebie. – …co jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy?

— To roztrzaskamy mu łeb kamieniem.

— _Jo!_

— No dobra, to… no nie wiem, zmodyfikujemy mu pamięć?

— A jeśli to będzie nauczyciel?

Czarnowłosa prychnęła.

— _Nauczyciel?_ Daj spokój. Myślisz, że Flitwick i McGonagall chodzą na potajemne randki do jaskini w Zakazanym Lesie? _Nic się nie stanie._

Zrobiła kilka kroków przed siebie, nie czekając na Lily. Rudowłosa wahała się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale w końcu ciekawość związana ze spotkaniem z Isaakiem (oraz przedyskutowaniem z nim kwestii Doriana) wygrała nad obawami i honorowością prefekta. Naprawdę, zaczynała już upadać na psy.

Dość szybko dogoniła Jo i razem ruszyły przed siebie – zdaniem Lily było to bliżej nieokreślone miejsce, chociaż jej towarzyszka zarzekała się, że dobrze wie, gdzie je prowadzi. Miała rację, co do wyglądu i atmosfery panującej o tej porze w Lesie. Evansówna nie miała zbytnio wielu okazji do zawędrowania w te okolice – szczerze mówiąc, zrobiła to do tej pory trzy razy w życiu i równocześnie trzy razy w szóstej klasie. Po raz pierwszy – drugiego września, w pierwszą noc, kiedy szukała Marleny, wpadła na Jamesa i poznała sekret Huncwotów i Remusa. Po raz drugi, we wtorek, gdy Isaac i Jo wracali z nią „na skróty" do zamku z domu Shelby Monroe.

Za pierwszym razem, jeszcze latem, las ten naprawdę robił wrażenie – ciemne kaloty drzew przysłaniające całe niebo i dopuszczając jedynie wąskie wiązki światła księżycowego, szumiący wiatr, odgłosy zza krzaków, pohukujące sowy i nietoperze, co chwila wylatujące chmarą zza jakieś spróchniałej dziupli. Drugim razem poruszona Lily nie zwracała uwagi na to, gdzie jest, a poza tym, przed wschodem słońca nie widziała tutaj nawet własnych paznokci. Teraz, im dalej się zapuszczała w głąb lasu, tym szybciej opuszczał ją niepokój i przezorność. Dziewczęta wcale nie szły zgodnie z wydeptaną dróżką, ale pomimo tego nie obawiały się wcale, że pogubią się lub wpadną na niebezpieczne zwierzę. Te same ogromne gałęzie potężnych dębów, zupełnie ogołocone i chude już tak nie przytłaczały; zwierzęta leśne zapadły w hibernację lub przeniosły się na skraj lasu; a nisko świecące słońce oświetlało dokładnie każdy, zupełnie zresztą biały, cal oblodzonej ściółki. Panowała cisza tak martwa, że jedynymi odgłosami były ściszone głosy dziewcząt oraz rytmiczne stukanie obcasów pary muszkieterek i starych glanów.

— Przypomnij, dlaczego właściwie nie możemy spotkać się w bibliotece? – spytała Lily, bardziej teraz zmęczona długotrwałym spacerem (po kilku tygodniach minimalnego ruchu od klasy do klasy zdołała się już niezłe rozleniwić) niż zaniepokojona.

— Myślałam, że to oczywiste – mruknęła Jo protekcjonalnie. – Przecież to właśnie tutaj przemieniono twoją koleżankę, no nie?

Lily westchnęła ciężko. Po tylu traumatycznych wydarzeniach i o tak wczesnej godzinie jej mózg nie pracował na pełnych obrotach. Mary trochę go rozgrzała swoimi propozycjami koalicji, ale w dalszym ciągu nie był na tyle rozbudzony, aby łączyć skomplikowane elementy układanki.

— No i?

— Gdzie właściwie pojechał Isaac, Lily? – spytała z przekąsem. – Pokopać w tych wszystkich tajemnicach. Robi to od dłuższego czasu, ale teraz, kiedy wrócił Trevor, szczególnie. Skoro wiemy już, że istnieje drugi patronat, musimy być pierwszymi, którym uda się znaleźć patrona i przekabacić go na swoją stronę… zanim zrobi do Trevor albo Czarny Pan. Zresztą, na jedno wychodzi.

— Nie wiedziałam, że szykujecie się na wojnę.

Jo wzruszyła ramionami.

— Powiedzmy, że jesteśmy przezorni. Isaac był tu już kiedyś… w październiku. To był ten dzień, kiedy powiedziałam ci, że jesteśmy siostrami… dostałam od niego wiadomości, wiesz, przekazał mi te runy na ramieniu Remusa…

Lily kiwnęła głową.

— Wtedy też natrafił na to miejsce i zobaczył nasz symbol. To znaczy, symbol naszego patronatu i zrozumiał, że medalion wycieka. Oczywiście dostał szału – wywróciła oczami. – Ale on jest taki, że z reguły wszystko mu szybko przechodzi. Wrócił tutaj niedawno i odkrył, że ten znak jest nieznacznie inny od naszego _symbolu._ I poszedł za tą poszlaką. A teraz my też idziemy w to miejsce.

— Wracamy do pierwszej nocy szóstej klasy? – zdziwiła się.

Przypomniała sobie pośpiesznie z grubsza wszystkie wydarzenia: ledwo zapuściła się w Zakazany Las, pojawiła się dziwna kula energii, niby ognisty pocisk. Ruszyła w tamtym kierunku, wpadła na Jamesa i ostatecznie nie dotarła na miejsce. Potem okazało się, że gdzieś w tamtym rejonie znalazła się Marlena, która straciła przytomność i z tego, co mówiła, wynikało, że spotkała Avery'ego, który – tak mówiła Jo – przekazywał wtedy Snape'owi list z medalionem-atrapą dla Lily. Obudziła się obok Remusa – i to było najdziwniejsze, bo kiedy James odprowadzał Lily z powrotem do zamku, Syriusz i Peter dalej towarzyszyli wilkołakowi. Kolejnym pytanie brzmiało: w jaki sposób Severus otrzymał prawdziwy medalion, a nie radziecką podróbkę?

Niestety, obawiała się, że nawet Isaac może jedynie zgadywać.

Jo uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko.

— To tam wszystko się zaczęło. Chodź, jesteśmy już blisko.

Jo i Lily obeszły jeszcze kilka drzew, przeskoczyły przez gołe gałązki niskiego krzewu, i znalazły się na szerokiej, oblodzonej polanie położonej w stromym parowie. Po jednej stronie jej ramienia piął się rządek potężnych drzew. Drugą, kontrastową stronę nie porastała żadna roślinność – w oczy rzucała się jedynie ogromna, wydrążona w lodzie dziura, coś na kształt nieforemnej dziupli.

— Cześć, Lily.

Zadrżała, kiedyś czyjaś dłoń opadła na jej ramię. Niechętnie przekrzywiła głowę i spojrzała w oczy posiadacza owej dłoni. Nagle zrobiło jej się słabo.

Nie dowierzając, kogo widzi, odwróciła się w kierunku Jo. Wrzasnęła.

Na dawnym miejscu Prrewettówny teraz stał uśmiechnięty James. On i chowająca się za Lily Petunia wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

* * *

 **A** licja była tak roztrzęsiona, kiedy przyszedł list z Paryża, że musiała wypić kilka dziesiątek wódki, aby zdobyć się na gryfońską odwagę. Frank starał się ją podnosić na duchu, chociaż sam obawiał się reakcji państwa Rowle na ostatnie zajścia. Dobrze wiedział, że od nastroju rodziców Allie zależy ich przyszłość: dziewczyna bowiem majątkowo zawsze będzie od nich zależna i nawet jeśli zostałby wydziedziczona, pieniądze za złamanie intercyzy pogrążyłyby i ją, i cały nie taki biedny ród Longbottomów.

— Chyba pasuję – jęknęła Alicja, łapiąc się za brzuch. Wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zwymiotować cały alkohol, który w siebie przed chwilą wlała. – Nie dam rady…

Frank pogłaskał wierzch jej dłoni w kojącym geście.

— To, że go nie przeczytasz, wcale nie sprawi, że wszystko się odstanie, Allie.

Obydwoje żałowali, że postępowali tak lekkomyślnie w przeszłości. Wydawało im się, że z łatwością przechytrzą cały ród Rowle'ów, że oszukają rodziców Alicji i matkę Marleny, że obmyślona przez nich przykrywka to plan idealny, plan nie do przejrzenia. Niestety, zapomnieli o jednym szkopule: przy całej genialności i sprytności obranej przezeń strategii, musiała ona pozostać tymczasowa, stanowić wstęp do przyszłych bardziej śmiałych działań. Gdyby mieli to na uwadze, być może lepiej znieśliby zaistniały incydent.

To wydarzyło się w czwartek, w dzień wagarów, w ten dzień, kiedy Marlena i Natasha poszły razem z resztą paczki do Wesołego Miasteczka, a Frank i Alicja umówili się z nimi na później. Tak jak za każdym innym razem, za cel ich randki postawili sobie modny hotel na obrzeżach Hogsmeade, w którym Alicja i Amos Digorry zatrzymali się, by prowadzić swój interes, czyli bistro _Elizjum._ Już wcześniej całe przedsięwzięcie, co prawda z pomocą Marley, udało się bez żadnych utrudnień i chyba tym razem podeszli do niego w sposób ciut za bardzo pobłażliwy.

Alicja wychodziła właśnie spod prysznica, a Frank zszedł na dół, do baru, kupić im po drinku. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a Allie – myśląc, że to jej chłopak, utworzyła je bez sprawdzenia wcześniej w wizjerze, kto stał na korytarzu. Myślała, że zemdleje, kiedy tak roznegliżowana stanęła oko w oko przed swoim narzeczonym.

— _Alec –_ rzekł natychmiast potem Frank, który wrócił z tacką z podwójnym mojito. Natychmiast potem wybuchło straszne zamieszanie, obsługa hotelowa wyrzuciła Alexandra z jego pokoju (okazało się bowiem, że wynajął tam pokój i zobaczył Allie i Franka przez okno), zjawiła się czarodziejska policja i nieszczęście zostało zdławione w zarodku, a przynajmniej – odłożone w czasie.

Alec prawdopodobnie zjawił się wkrótce potem na dworze Rowle'ów, żądając swoich pieniędzy z intercyzy, a jakiekolwiek rozwiązanie rodzice Alicji znaleźli – napisali o nim w liście.

Allie wzięła głęboki oddech, kiwnęła głową i w przypływie odwagi rozdarła kopertę, wyciągając z niej dość krótką notkę, napisaną pośpiesznie przez jej matkę, Florence. Zapoznanie się z jej treścią zajęło Alicji jakieś dwie minuty, a w miarę czytania napięcie powoli z niej schodziło, żeby tuż przy końcu wydostało się z głośnym jękiem przez jej usta.

Frank zmarszczył brwi, poruszony.

— Wydziedziczyli cię?

Alicja pokręciła głową, nerwowo przygryzając wargę.

— _Nie._ Intercyza nie została przerwana.

— Więc wciąż jesteście zaręczeni? Alec się na to zgodził?

Dziewczyna zaprzeczyła ponownie.

— Nie… zaproponowano, że przeniosą tę intercyzę na kogoś innego… kogoś, kto jest z nami spokrewniony i który dostanie posag od mojego ojca, protoplastę. I… i chyba wiesz, o kim mówię, prawda?

Frank wciągnął głośno powietrze i zaklął.

 _Słodki Merlinie… Marley._

* * *

— **W** ystarczy już, Luthien.

Lily przez chwilę stała jak sparaliżowana, nie mogąc zdobyć się na ani jeden ruch, słowo czy chociaż cień myśli. Wpatrywała się jak urzeczona w dziwne przeobrażenie, o wiele bardziej naturalne niż te wywołane Eliksirem Wielosokowym i zarazem o wiele bardziej niesamowite, podczas którego jej mugolska siostra stała się dość niską, korpulentną dziewczynką, góra dziesięciolatką. James z kolei nie zmienił się bardzo (a przynajmniej w porównaniu z Petunią, bo osoba, w którą się zmienił, nie mogła w ogóle konkurować z Potterem) – przybrał postać nastolatka może nieznacznie młodszego od niego samego, z granatowoczarnymi, ale ulizanymi włosami i zdecydowanie zbyt niebieskimi oczami.

Zaraz po tym dziwnym procesie przemiany, zza drzewa wyskoczyła wściekła Jo (albo ktoś w jej postaci, ciężko było to stwierdzić po minie) i zdecydowanie prawdziwy, dostojny i tradycyjnie lekko przygnębiony Isaac. Robiło się coraz ciekawiej.

— Co się… o co cho… - wydukała bezładnie, wskazując dość niegrzecznie na dziewczynkę i niebieskookiego. Dziewczynka zarechotała z jej miny i pokazowo przemieniła się jeszcze w jej zmarłą matkę, potem w macochę Rachel, a na sam koniec we włoską kuzynkę Franceskę. Lily poczuła, jak robi jej się bardzo słabo.

— Dlaczego ona tu jest, Isaac? – obruszyła się Jo. – I dlaczego wciąż się popisuje?

— Ładne mi podziękowanie – prychnęła Francesca, ponownie wracając do swojej prawdziwej postaci dziesięciolatki. Niebieskooki nie kontynuował tej gry.

— Co… co się stało? – powtórzyła pytanie, odwracając się w kierunku Isaaka. Tradycyjnie to Jo odpowiedziała, niepytana:

— Poznałaś właśnie sławną Luthien i jej… chłopaka? – mrugnęła niepewnie w kierunku drugiego nieznajomego.

— Brata – sprostował niegdysiejszy James. Nie odpowiedział na zaczepne mrugnięcie. – Jestem _Stern._

— I tak jesteś dziwny – wzruszyła ramionami. Isaac nadepnął jej mocno na stopę.

Lily, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co powinna zrobić, rzuciła tylko, że ma na imię Lily i że bardzo _miło_ (nie mogła powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia) jest jej ich poznać. Ani Luthien, ani Stern nie uściskali wyciągniętej ręki.

― Wiemy, kim jesteś – rzekła pierwsza z nich, tonem niemalże obrażonym.

W porównaniu z aurą Shelby Monroe, która kilka dni temu zrobiła na Lily ogromne wrażenie, Luthien i Stern niemalże _świecili,_ rażąc oczy. Obydwoje wyglądali jej na młodszych od niej, dziewczyna wręcz na _dziecko,_ które Evansówna mogłaby traktować protekcjonalnie, ale podświadomość szeptała jej, że obydwoje są naprawdę starzy, że widzieli na własne oczy wydarzenia, o których Lily mogła tylko poczytać lub usłyszeć, że znają życie i zgłębili świat do takiego stopnia, jakiego żaden śmiertelnik nie mógłby osiągnąć do końca życia.

Odrobinę przytłoczona, oddaliła się od nich i stanęła obok Jo i Isaaka, chociaż przypuszczała, że wychodzi na śmieszną i niedojrzałą.

Jo odchrząknęła.

― Myślałam, że będziemy myśleć nad znakiem drugiego patronatu? – powiedziała głośno i niedyskretnie, jakby chcąc dać znać parce elfów, że są w tym momencie _zbędni,_ niepotrzebni i wręcz – _przeszkadzający. –_ I przygotowywać się na otwarcie medalionu?

― No i będziemy – zgodził się Isaac. – Ja i Luthien wszystko już zaplanowaliśmy.

― Nie chcę, żeby ona z nimi współpracowała – rzekła szczerze. Lily szczerze podziwiała ją za taką odwagę cywilną.

― Nie bądź dzieckiem, Jo – zganił ją Isaac. – Luthien bardzo nam pomogła.

Elfka skłoniła się dość nieskromnie. Jo prychnęła głośno:

― Niby w jaki sposób? Strasząc mnie i Lily na śmierć?

Chociaż na Luthien podobne ubliżenia nie zrobiły wrażenia, jej brat zadrżał niebezpiecznie i łypnął na Isaaka groźnie. Lily wcześniej dziękowała Jo w myślach za otwarte wyznanie prawdy, ale teraz naprawdę pragnęła, żeby się przymknęła – zanim im wszystkim przyjdzie zapłacić za te komentarze.

Isaac uniósł otwartą dłoń na znak pokoju, uspokajając względnie Sterna. Potem odwrócił się w kierunku Lily i Jo, wyciągnął coś z kieszeni spodni i uniósł na wysokość ich oczu. Obydwie wciągnęły głośno powietrze.

― Dzięki niej – mamy to.

Trzymał w garści dobrze znany obydwu pannom Medalion Prewettów, wyglądający kropka w kropkę jak jego pierwowzór, który Jo trzymała zabezpieczony zaklęciami w kuferku pod łóżkiem. Lily usłyszała z tyłu głowy chichot Luthien, ale była zbyt zdezorientowana, żeby jakoś nań zareagować.

― Jak?! – wyrzuciła Jo.

― Czy to medalion…

― To kopia medalionu z Departamentu Tajemnic – objaśnił szybko Isaac, zwracając się raczej do Lily. – Właśnie z tej kopii ja, Jo, Jilly, Prim, Tony, Dean, no i Mary, zostaliśmy przemienieni przez mojego ojca. Ten medalion Jilly wykradła i przez niego zginęła.

Evansówna wyciągnęła rękę, a Isaac bez zbędnych ceregieli wypuścił medalion, tak, by mogła go złapać. Z doświadczenia nauczyła się już, że podobne przedmioty są bardzo niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza kiedy wędrowały z rąk do rąk, ale najwyraźniej kopia nie podzielała wrażliwego mechanizmu pierwowzoru. Lily miała wrażenie, że trzyma w ręce coś lekkiego , jakby pustego w środku, co wyraźnie kontrastowało z dość rzeczową wagą oryginalnego naszyjnika. Zdobienia zawieszki i szerokość ogniw łańcucha stanowiły idealne odzwierciedlenie, ale z pewnych przyczyn Lily wyraźnie czuła, że trzyma w ręku przedmiot pozbawiony mocy i pozbawiony wartości.

Zerknęła w kierunku Jo. Pogrążyła się ona w zamyśleniu i wyglądało na to, ze nie chce potrzymać owej specyficznej biżuterii.

― Czyli możemy użyć równie dobrze zniszczyć kopię, tak? – przerwała ciszę. – Nie musimy ryzykować użycia oryginału? I wcale nie muszę brać w tym udziału?

― Nie, bo ten medalion jest bezwartościowy – odparła protekcjonalnie Luthien. – Niewymowni go rozebrali i nie ma w nim żadnych zaklęć. To logiczne, że to zrobili – zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy na wolności jest Trevor.

W takim razie intuicja nie zawiodła Lily i faktycznie trzymała w ręku „pustak". Nie poddawała się jednak i kontynuowała grad pytań, czując, jak jej mózg stopniowo przystosowuje się do stałych, prędkich obrotów.

― Skoro mamy kopię z Departamentu, i oryginał, to nie musimy się chyba obawiać, że ojciec Isaaka dopadnie zaklęcie? – Nie ustępowała. – Nie sądzę, żeby wtargnął na teren Hogwartu i powykradał nam wszystkie medaliony.

― Hipotetycznie będziemy spokojni dopiero wtedy, kiedy go rozwalimy – odrzekł Isaac i wzruszył ramionami. – Czy nie musimy się go obawiać? No nie wiem.

― Ale hipotetycznie on nie może już przemieniać ludzi w zmiennokształtnych, prawda? – nie poddawała się. - Nie ma już _z czego._ Nikt nie da mu następnej kopii, bo matka Isaaka jest po nasze… po _waszej_ stronie.

Wtajemniczenie ją do całego sekretu miało miejsce zaledwie pięć dni temu, a w między czasie zdarzyło się tak wiele, że Lily właściwie nie miała chwili, żeby wszystko spokojnie przeanalizować i poukładać. Wiedziała, że wiele lat temu ojciec Jo i Isaaka utworzyli nielegalne zaklęcie i ukryli je w Medalionie Prewettów, ochronnym talizmanie elifckiej roboty, które posiadało właściwość wchłaniania wszystkiego, co mogło go wzmocnić. Matka Jo, nie wiedząc, że medalion został sprofanowany czarną magią, przekazała go swojemu kochankowi, ojcu Lily, potem medalion trafił do jej matki, Mary, która przed śmiercią przekazała go córce, ale ona odrzuciła ten prezent. Następnie Jo wysłała do niej dla żartu atrapę medalionu zakupionego na targu w Leningradzie, przeszedł on z rąk do rąk do Lily, a po drodze ktoś podmienił go na oryginalny medalion, ten, który nosiła Mary Evans. W tym samym czasie Trevor rozpoczął poszukiwania oddanego medalionu, a kiedy okazało się, że przepadł on bez śladu, zwrócił się do byłej żony po elficką kopię i z niej stworzył swój drugi patronat, do którego należeli jej znajomi. We wtorek, bo po jej urodzinach, Isaac i Jo zabrali ją do domu Shelby Monroe w Alpach Delfinackich, gdzie Isaac dołączył ją do trzeciego patronatu, wykonanego z kolejnej kopii. Niszcząc oryginalny medalion, przy okazji dokonają destrukcji wszystkich elfickich kopii, dlatego właśnie byli na zwycięskiej pozycji.

Jednak skoro istniały trzy „podpatronaty" z zaklęciami ukrytymi w trzech medalionach, i wszystkie te trzy medaliony posiadali teraz Jo i Isaac, to czy niszczenie ich było nieodzowne? Oczywiście, Trevor mógłby zdobyć kolejną kopię i zawiązać następny „podpatonat", ale wtedy nie mógłby już kontrolować nikogo z nich. Do tej pory Lily usłyszała tak wiele złego o rytuale niszczenia przedmiotów tak potężnych, jak Medalion Prewettów, że zdecydowanie wolałaby tego uniknąć.

Szkoda, że chyba nikt tu nie podzielał jej zdania.

― Ja bym nie ufała Shelby – wyznał po krótkim milczeniu Jo. Isaac nie wziął tego do siebie.

― Pozwolę sobie zabrać głos – wtrąciła się Luthien, uśmiechając niegrzecznie. – To ja wykonywałam wszystkie kopie tego medalionu, na prośbę Shelby. Kiedy Trevor poprosił ją o pozyskanie jednej, dałam mu ją bez gadania. Teraz jednak jestem zaznajomiona z sytuacją, i nie mam zamiaru oddawać jej kolejnej kopii, no chyba, że wy zdecydujecie inaczej. Nie sądzę też, żeby ktokolwiek z rodziny elfickiej miałby wydać kopię Shelby czy samemu Trevorowi za moimi plecami. Ja i Stern… jeśli nie liczyć babci Walker, naszej ciotki, która niestety, znacznie ucierpiała w tym nieszczęsnym pożarze… jesteśmy ostatnimi elfami po brytyjskiej stronie. Ze strony francuskiej są jeszcze trzy elfki, które jednak są moimi kuzynkami i nie sadzę, że miałyby robić nam na złość. Uważam również, że…

Lily przez moment słuchała słowotoku Luthien, ale odkąd dopadło ją nieszczęsne słowo: „pożar", o mało nie usunęła się na nogi i nie zemdlała. Elementy układanki, które od dłuższego czasu krążyły bezładnie w jej głowie, nareszcie złożyły się na coś przypominającego prawdę. I mówiąc, szczerze, chyba wolała cofnąć się do czasu pogubienia i niewiedzy.

Od razu wiedziała, że nazwisko Walker brzmi znajomo! Przez moment chyba nawet udało jej się skojarzyć fakty, ta myśl przemykała jej czasem przez świadomość, lecz albo była natychmiast wypuszczana i zapominana, albo po prostu nie zdążyła zostać dokładnie przeanalizowana i zakodowana.

Nazwisko Walker powtarzało się w historii Jo i Isaaka, i w historii Doriana, i w samej plotce Mary. Dean i Tony byli częścią całej tej paczki z Brighton, członkami patronatu i kolejno Drugim i Czwartym upadłym. Jednocześnie Dean był szalonym chłopakiem May Potter, który sprowadził ją na złą drogę i który zmarł w Sylwestra na jej oczach. Potterowie potem mścili się na Walkerach, a James przeżywający wówczas okres zupełnego upadku obyczajów, wpadł na szaleńczy pomysł podpalenia ich domu, wskutek czego oślepił i mocno poparzył „jakąś starszą panią", jak to ujął Dorian, no i swoją ciotkę, panią Chamberlain. Potem obiecał swojej matce poprawę, związał się z Mary i rozpoczął się żmudny proces jego resocjalizacji, dzięki któremu James stał się taką osobą, jaką był teraz.

 _To nie mogło być dobre powiązanie._

Lily szybko zmusiła się do powrotu na ziemię, słuchając ostatnich słów monologu Luthien i decydując się na nieporuszanie tematu pożaru domu Walkerów (i tego, ile ma wspólnego ze sprawcą tego wydarzenia) za wszelką cenę.

― Co się stało z zaklęciem jednorazowym z kopii? – spytała niewinnie, kiedy Luthien skończyła, a Jo odpowiedziała jej coś niegrzecznego.

Wszyscy obdarzyli ją zmęczonymi spojrzeniami, na jaki zasługiwała osoba, która po długich i pieczołowitych wyjaśnieniach Luthien, rzuca pytaniem z zupełnie innej parafii. Isaac wzruszył ramionami.

―Myślę, że dalej istnieje, nikt go nie zniszczył, skoro my nie przestaliśmy być zmiennokształtnymi. Nie wiem dokładnie, co Niewymowni z nim zrobili. Ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że jeśli zniszczymy oryginał, zniszczymy też tamto zaklęcie, gdziekolwiek jest, oraz zaklęcie z kopii Lily.

― I nikt nie zauważy, że go nie ma? – Tym razem odezwała się Jo. Isaac machnął ręką, jakby nie robiło żadnej różnicy, czy zostaną oskarżeni i poważną kradzież, czy też nie.

― Rookwood go wykradał i ponoć zostawił na miejscu jakąś atrapę. Oczywiście, ja i Luthien przebadaliśmy go bardzo dokładnie, ale nie znaleźliśmy żadnych śladów zaklęć. Znaczy się… - wymienił z elfką wymowne spojrzenia. - … znaleźliśmy tam jedną, dziwną rzecz.

Niepewnie sięgnął do drugiej kieszeni spodni, po przeciwnej stronie do tej, z której przed chwilą wyciągnął medalion. Tym razem ich oczom ukazał się przedmiot o wiele mniejszych rozmiarów, ale chyba o wiele większej wartości.

Isaac z wahaniem podał Jo maleńką kartkę papieru, zapisaną ozdobnym, kaligraficznym pismem:

 **E.P; 29; Sely Daum. Londyn**

Jo podała karteczkę Lily, chociaż ta zdążyła odczytać jej treść przez ramię dziewczyny. Zmarszczyła brwi.

― Co to znaczy? – spytała z wahaniem Jo.

― Nie jesteśmy pewni – rzekł Isaac.

― A co podejrzewacie?

― Póki co? – wtrąciła Luthien. Jo potaknęła. – _Nic._

Prewettówna uśmiechnęła się tak sztucznie, że na pewno rozbolała ją szczęka.

― _Lily_ – ciągnęła na równie wymuszonym, nienaturalnym uśmiechu. – Ty jesteś obeznana z tymi terenami: gdzie jest Sely Daum 29?

― Nie ma takiej ulicy w Londynie – powiedziała natychmiast. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że zna tak duże miasto jak stolica Wielkiej Brytanii jak własną kieszeń, ale bywała tam na tyle często, żeby dowiedzieć się, w jakich okolicach najłatwiej znaleźć diaspory czarodziejów. Sely Daum nie brzmiało jej ani na ulicę czarodziejską, ani na jakieś osiedle w ogóle. Jeśli miała być szczera, jej pierwszym skojrzeniem było…

― Myślisz, że to adres, J? – wtrącił się Isaac. – Szybciej obstawiałbym imię. W sensie, Selly Daum. Albo Sally Daum.

Lily potaknęła, bo myślała o tym samym. Jo nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

― Jest tu jedno „l". Albo ktoś ma dysortografię, albo…

― Albo ty się nie znasz – wzruszyła ramionami Luthien. – Sprawdziliśmy to w spisie ludności. W Lonydnie jest kilka rodzin o nazwisku Daum, ale wśród nich nie ma nikogo o imieniu Sely przez jedno „l", ani Selly, przez dwa „l" ani Sally.

― W sumie różnie bywa z tymi imionami, Jo – ciągnęła Lily, niezniechęcona negatywnym wynikiem rezonansu po spisie ludności. – Na przykład moje można pisać przez jedno „l", albo przez dwa.

― Na pewno nikt nie ma na imię Sely przez jedno „l" – nie ustępowała. – To niedorzeczne. I nie sądzę, żeby ta karteczka znalazła się tam przez przypadek.

― Tobie powierzamy tę zagadkę, Jo – rzuciła zgryźliwie Luthien. Panienka Prewett łypnęła na nią groźnie, rozdziawiła usta i spojrzała znacząca na Isaaka. Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

― Przykro mi, Jo, ale nie mamy czasu na burzę mózgu. Ja i Luthien ugryźliśmy to już z każdej strony. Może ty i Lily wpadniecie na coś lepszego.

Jeśli ktoś miałby zapytać w tej chwili któregokolwiek z zebranych o zdanie, to wszyscy równie mocno by w to wątpili.

― A co do zniszczenia medalionu… - ciągnął Isaac, zmieniając temat. – Pełnia przypada na sobotę, równo za siedem dni. Luthien ma Blancharda.

― I lepiej niech ona go trzyma – rzekła zgryźliwie Jo. – Ostatnio mój mistrz eliksirów wysadził się przez to niego w powietrze. Nazwijcie mnie okrutną, ale bardzo chętnie obejrzałabym powtórkę z rozrywki.

― Właśnie takie były plany – potaknęła nieurażona elfka. – W życiu nie oddałabym ci tak potężnego eliksiru, bo nie tylko zniszczyłabyś całe nasze plany, ale nieźle nas wszystkich pokiereszowała.

― Luthien będzie przy otwarciu – wtrącił się Isaac. – W Zakazanym Lesie jest stara chatka, w której może się zatrzymać, dopóki…

― Żartujesz sobie? – Jo obruszyła się i splunęła mu pod nogi. – Zostaw nam Sterna!

Dotąd milczący niebieskooki brat samej zainteresowanej, teraz ocknął się i chociaż dalej nie odczuwał potrzeby zabrania głosu i skomentowania propozycji Jo, po raz pierwszy dopuścił do swojej twarzy wyraz inny niż znużenia lub irytacji i wzgardy – a był to grymas niezadowolenia i zdumienia nad przedstawieniem podobnego projektu. Zerknął w kierunku Isaaka, niemalże niczym wyrodny zbrodniarz na swojego adwokata, po tym jak usłyszał niewygodne pytanie. Luthien zatrzepotała rzęsami i zrobiła to samo.

― Stern ma zobowiązania – stwierdził Isaac, chociaż zabrzmiało to jak kiepska wymówka.

― Stern mówi tyle, ile potrzeba i nie podszywa się pod twoją zmarłą siostrę! – zaprotestowała Jo.

― Już nie będę – jęknęła niewinnie dziewczynka, chociaż wyraz jej oczu krzyczał, że owszem, będzie.

― Posłuchaj mnie, Jo – westchnął Isaac, zanim jego przyjaciółka zdołała znowu rzucić coś niegrzecznego. – Ona zna naszą sprawę, zna nasz przypadek i – przede wszystkim – zna się na rzeczy. Nie boję się zostawić was z nią same.

― Sama mogę otworzyć medalion – prychnęła, rozdrażniona. – Wiem, jak to zrobić!

― Pamiętaj o tym, że ktoś cały czas miesza nam w szykach. Już raz mieliśmy zamieszanie z Blanchardem, zamieszanie z _listami,_ zamieszanie z jeżdżeniem do Surrey – wysłał jej wymowne spojrzenie. – Lepiej, żebyś oddała komuś część swoich… _zadań._ I nie! To nie twoja wina, nawet się nie tłumacz – jak już mówiłem, mamy jakiegoś wroga, który próbuje zniweczyć nasze plany i najlepiej, żebyśmy byli przygotowani na każdą ewentualność.

― Dowiedziałeś się coś na ten temat? – odezwała się Lily, zanim Jo zdążyła jakoś to zripostować. Oczy Isaaka zaszły mgłą, a źrenicy jakby zmętniały, jak gdyby zapadały się do środka głowy w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi.

― Owszem – rzekł z wahaniem. – Ja i Luthien (― Zaczyna się bosko – wtrąciła Jo) odbiliśmy symbol drugiego patronatu z tej komory – wskazał głową na wyżłobienie w zboczu za ich plecami – i udało nam się odczytać ten run, porównać go z innymi i dotrzeć w końcu do miejsca, gdzie wypalono go po raz pierwszy. Odkryliśmy, że drugi patronat zawiązano w Irlandii, w czarodziejskiej dzielnicy Dublinu, w lasach należących do dość rozległych majątków tamtejszej arystokracji. Miało to miejsce gdzieś około roku sześćdziesiątego, czyli mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy matka Jo przekazała medalion twojemu ojcu, Lily.

 _To dosyć dziwne,_ pomyślała, chociaż niewiele rozumiała z objaśnień działań Isaaka (dobrze, porównanie runów to jedno, ale w jaki sposób udało im się dotrzeć do Irlandii i wiedzieć, że wypalony tam symbol jest pierwowzorem wszystkich następnych odbitek?). Isaac i Jo z początku pomylili symbol drugiego patronatu z ich własnym, czyli obydwa runy musiały mieć podobny wygląd i znaczenie. Skoro Patronat Trevora Monroe zawiązał się przed rokiem tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym, dość logiczne jest, że patron drugiego, alternatywnego patronatu inspirował się jego dorobkiem. Pytanie tylko – jak mógł o nim wiedzieć i dlaczego silił się na takie podobieństwo?

― Ciekawe – mruknęła Jo. – A wiecie, kto jest ich patronem?

― A z czym ci się kojarzy tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Isaac.

Jo wzruszyła ramionami.

― Lily się urodziła.

― Taaaa…. – potaknęła w zamyśleniu rudowłosa. Isaac westchnął na znak, że zmierzają w zupełnie błędnym kierunku.

― W porządku, może źle się wyraziłem. Z czym ci się kojarzą wam się całe lata sześćdziesiąte?

― Z Beatlesami? – wypaliła Lily.

Całe towarzystwo (może oprócz Jo, która puściła jej oczko) spojrzało na nią bez zrozumienia.

― No, chyba nie o to im chodziło – parsknęła panna Prewett. – Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to lata sześćdziesiąte kojarzą mi się z moim dzieciństwem, a w świecie magii ogólnie z prześladowaniem mieszańców. Sekta Lycan i te sprawy.

― No i masz odpowiedź – uśmiechnął się Isaac.

Lily już zamierzała zapytać, czym jest Sekta Lycan, ale Jo uprzedziła ją kolejnym pytaniem, niejako udzielając jej odpowiedzi:

― Członkowie tego pomylonego stowarzyszenia, szkalującego wilkołaki, półelfy, gobliny, półolbrzymy i zmiennokształtnych pewnie też, mieliby tworzyć Patronat? No nie wiem...

― Och, nie Sekta Lycan – zniecierpliwiła się Luthien. – _Mieszańce._ A dokładniej – wilkołaki.

Zapanowało milczenie. Jo aż cofnęła głowę, porażona tą wiadomością.

― Wataha wilkołaków założyła drugi patronat? – wykrztusiła.

Isaac pokiwał głową melancholijnie.

― I to nie byle jaka wataha. Patronem jest sam Fenrir Greyback.

Evansówna myślała, że oszaleje, kiedy powróciło do niej to samo uczucie, którego pozbyła się wreszcie przed paroma minutami, uświadamiając sobie zbieżność pomiędzy Walkerami od May i Potterów i Walkerami od Jo i Isaaka – a była to świadomość, że coś jej umyka, że nie może skojarzyć faktów, że o czymś zapomniała i przez to dalej tkwi w niewiedzy, podczas gdy naprawdę posiada wszystkie puzzle, które czekały tylko na ułożenie.

 _Fenrir Greyback..._ Skąd, do jasnego diabła, znała to nazwisko?

Jo zaklęła.

― To znaczy, że ich patron, tak jak i Trevor, wyszedł teraz z Azkabanu, no nie? Pamiętam, że czytałam w _Proroku,_ kogo Minchum wypuścił i Greyback na pewno znajdował się na liście.

Lily przygryzła wargę. Czy o to jej właśnie chodziło? Czy nazwisko Greybacka kojarzyła jedynie z gazet i naprawdę nie stało za tym nic większego?

― Dokładnie – potaknął Isaac. – Obawiam się, że możemy liczyć na jakieś komplikacje za tydzień. Może zjawi się tu drugi patronat i spróbuje przeprowadzić fuzję – wiecie, po tym, jak my się rozwiążemy, oni wchłoną nas? – westchnął ciężko. – Postaram się do was dotrzeć, ale jeśli się nie uda… musicie mieć się na baczności… wiem, że Luthien wam w tym pomoże.

Jo spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem, chociaż lekko wzdrygnęła się przy ostatnim zdaniu.

― Nie podoba mi się to, co teraz powiedziałeś – wyznała. – Greyback budujący swoją armię… wilkołako-zmiennych… _To przerażające_. Nawet odsuwając myśli o patronatach na drugi plan – teraz, kiedy wypuszczono takiego fanatyka jak on, i jeszcze Trevora, który ustępuje mu tylko w tym, że nie jest wilkołakiem… cały koszmar zacznie się od początku. Znowu banda wariatów czystości zacznie prześladować nas wszystkich, i mówiąc o represjach na mieszańcach, nie będziemy mieli przed oczami jedynie lat sześćdziesiątych.

Isaac pokiwał głową, najwyraźniej już pogodzony z tak ponurą perspektywą.

― Myślę, że sekta Lycan już się reaktywowała – dodał pesymistycznie. –Tym bardziej i tym szybciej powinniśmy zniszczyć Patronat i przemienić się z powrotem w ludzi – nie możemy zwlekać już ani kolejnego miesiąca. To kwestia czasu, zanim zjawi się tutaj albo mój ojciec, albo i ta organizacja, ciskająca w nas bombami tojadowymi.

― I jeszcze Bree Angelo tu jest! – dodała jak w malignie Jo. – Przecież jej tatuś założył Sektę Lycan! Nie myślicie, że może powinniśmy ją… _unieszkodliwić_.. na przyszłą sobotę?

― _Jo!_ – obruszyła się Lily zestresowanym głosem. Isaac i Jo zdecydowanie nie podnosili jej na duchu, snując teorie na temat prześladowań i jakiś narkotycznych bomb.

Prewettówna przybrała minę niewiniątka

― No co? Staram się myśleć perspektywicznie.

Całe towarzystwo westchnęło ciężko, a chociaż Isaac wyglądał, jakby chciał się z nią jeszcze trochę podroczyć, kilka chrząknięć zirytowanego Sterna skłoniło go do zerknięcia na swój staroświecki zegarek na łańcuszku, który nosił na szyi, pod koszulą. Zaklął cicho. Nawet wulgarne słowa wychodzące z jego ust wciąż brzmiały dostojnie i elegancko.

― Kończy nam się czas – podrapał się po głowie. – Musimy jeszcze ulokować Luthien, a ja mam zaraz spotkanie z moim adwokatem.

― Oby był lepszy niż ostatni – mruknęła Jo.

Isaac odpowiedział jej zmęczonym głosem. Wyjąkał coś jeszcze o tym, że w razie jakichkolwiek pytań powinny przyjść w to miejsce rozmówić się z Luthien, na co Jo spytała bezczelnie, czy zamierza ona mieszkać w jamie, w której znaleziono symbol drugiego patronatu. Przez moment wybuchło zamieszanie i dość ostra wymiana słów, a Lily – na moment odcinając się od towarzystwa i pogrążając we własnych przemyśleniach, zdołała ułożyć w głowie własną, bardziej prywatną listę pytań; i zebrać się na odwagę, by poprosić Isaaka na słówko.

― Isaac! – szepnęła, trącając go w ramię. – Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać… na osobności? Muszę cię o coś zapyta... Jo nie weźmie mnie na poważnie.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, szybko przeniósł spojrzenie na wciąż sprzeczające się rodzeństwo elfów z Jo, i podjąwszy decyzję w ułamku sekundy, pociągnął ją za ramię w stronę dość dużego drzewa. Schowani za jego pniem, stali się nie tylko niewidzialni dla i tak zbyt skupionego na sobie towarzystwa, ale też udało im się odnaleźć swoisty naturalny parawan, który odrobinę odgradzał ich od hałasu i niemiłych słów wykrzykiwanych przez siebie.

Lily oblizała nerwowo wargi, dla pewności rozejrzała się wokół siebie, po czym wypaliła, nie chcąc tracić czasu:

― Pamiętasz jak opowiadałeś mi o Deanie… waszym kumplu, Deanie?

Isaac potaknął.

― Powiedziałeś, że zginął w Sylwestra i że byliście wszyscy odurzeni, a…

― Tak – potwierdził. Skrzywił się na dźwięk pisku Luthien, który chyba wybudził połowę leśnych zwierząt ze snu. – To znaczy, byliśmy na sabacie. Lily, nie wiem dokładnie, o co chodzi, ale naprawdę nie mogę ci pomóc, bo nic nie…

― Kto był tam z wami? – przerwała. Dobrze znała wersję z zanikiem pamięci, ale wątpiła, żeby osoba tak dociekliwa jak Isaac nie dowiedziała się chociaż elementarnych rzeczy o nocy, podczas której jego bliski przyjaciel rzekomo popełnił samobójstwo.

― No… Cała nasza piątka – ja, Jo, Prim, no i Walkerowie. Zdaje się, że były jeszcze siostry Prim, ale nie zostały z nami do końca… - zamyślił się na moment, po czym dodał ostrożniej: - No i jeszcze dziewczyna Deana. Nikt ci nie zdradzi żadnych szczegółów, bo ja, Jo i Tony nic nie pamiętamy, siostry Prim nie żyją, Prim nie ma z nami… a ta dziewczyna Deana postradała zmysły.

 _O, nie._

Lily nabrała głośno powietrza, przygotowując się na najgorszą część – wiedziała, że z chwilą, gdy wypowie to zdanie na głos, nabierze ono o wiele bardziej przerażającego, realnego znaczenia:

―Wiem, kim jest ta dziewczyna… - ściszyła głos do szeptu. – To May Potter, siostra Jamesa.

Isaac zamrugał gwałtownie i chociaż wyglądał na zaskoczonego, intuicja podpowiadała Lily, że już wcześniej doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a jedyny, co mogło go tak bardzo zdumiać, to fakt, że Lily wystarczyło pięć dni, żeby samej dociec prawdy.

― _Zdaję mi się, że masz rację… -_ westchnął ciężko. – Tak, ona zdecydowanie miała na imię May. Albo Maya… albo Malia. Coś takiego – zawahał się na moment, po czym wypalił: - _Skąd wiesz?_

― Dorian powiedział mi o niej co nieco i… połączyłam fakty – westchnęła ciężko. Och, jakże miała nadzieję, że po raz kolejny wszystko przekręciła i – tak jak powiedziała dzisiaj Mary – wie tyle, co nic.

― _Dorian? -_ powtórzył. – Dorian Chamberlain?

Dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o małym dochodzeniu Isaaka w sprawie jej byłego chłopaka. Zarumieniła się wściekle. To absurdalne, ale można by rzec, że Lily bratała się z wrogiem.

―Tak, bo…

― Lily, pewnie słyszysz to ostatnio dosyć często… - przerwał jej natychmiast. Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem. – I nie, _nie zaglądałem ci do głowy_ , nie martw się. Po prostu z mojego własneog doświadczenia, wiem że… że musisz uważać na nich wszystkich. Jeśli masz rację, i to May Potter była tą dziewczyną… to znaczy, że Potterowie nie są świętą rodziną – rzekł poważnie. Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę. – Ani oni, ani nikt, kto jest z nimi spokrewniony. Wiem, że Tony powiedziałby ci na ich temat więcej… wiesz, po śmierci Deana, oni pozwali całą rodzinę Walkerów przed Wizengamotem… i domyślam się z tego, co od niego słyszałem, że to za ich sprawą nagle zniknął… w każdym razie, dopóki go nie znajdziemy, nie dowiemy się o wiele więcej.

― Wiesz… - westchnęła ciężko Lily, czując się zobligowana do obrony Potterów. – Wy mówicie złe rzeczy o nich, a oni niespecjalnie oszczędzają was… słyszałam już sporo wersji tych historii.

Isaac uśmiechnął się słabo i mruknął, że w to nie wątpi.

― Chciałbym powiedzieć ci tą prawdziwą… rozjaśnić ci to wszystko… ale naprawdę nie mogę pomóc. Ta noc… jakby została wykrojona z mojej pamięci – oczy zaszły mu mgłą, a żrenice po raz kolejny zmętniały, i kiedy powiedział następne zdanie, brzmiał na zupełnie nieprzytomnego: ― Ale proszę, uważaj na Doriana.

To dosyć zabawne, że kilka tygodni temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszała to zdanie z ust Jamesa, prawie natychmiast je wyśmiała. Nie wiedziała, czy ostatnie wydarzenia rzuciły inne światło na postać tak do niedawna przez nią umiłowaną, czy też darzyła Isaaka większym szacunkiem i wiedziała, że w przeciwieństwie do Pottera, on nie rzucałby podobnych słów na wiatr.

 _W końcu grzebał trochę w jego sprawie,_ pomyślała, czując, jak włoski jeżą jej się na karku. Przymknęła oczy i wydukała cienkim głosem, naprawdę nie chcąc słyszeć nic więcej:

― Dowiedziałaś się czegoś na jego temat?

― Niewiele – odpowiedział natychmiast, ale bardzo ostrożnie. – Wydaję mi się, że nie jest nikim szczególnie groźnym… że Jo trochę go zdemonizowała… on ma po prostu drobne problemy – rzekł niemal pobłażliwie - … z samym sobą.

― To tak jak my wszyscy – roześmiała się nerwowo. Isaac uśmiechnął się krzywo, na znak, że nie do końca to miał na myśli.

― Ale nie wszyscy podpalamy swoje matki, co? – zażartował gorzko. – Chociaż przyznam, że czasami mam ochotę wysadzić mój dom w powietrze.

 _I na co zdało się te przezorne milczenie, Lily? Przecież przed nimi i tak nic nie ukryjesz,_ pomyślała, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Czuła się w pewien sposób zawstydzona tym, że dwoje jej byłych (?) chłopaków podpaliło dom bliskiego przyjaciela Isaaka i oślepiło jego babcię. Jeszcze bardziej wstydziła się tego, że ona sama do tej pory szczególnie nie roztrząsała się nad tym faktem – Dorian przekazał jej tyle informacji, że wciąż czuła się przez nie przytłoczona. Nie umniejszało to jednak dość żałosnego faktu, że słuchając o nieszczęściu i morderstwach na innych ludziach, ją najbardziej wstrząsnęła natura związku Mary z Jamesem – dość toksyczna i _molestująca_ natura.

― Więc wiesz – mruknęła cicho. – Że to on…

― …załatwił babcię Tony'ego i Deana? – dokończył, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Myślisz, że jestem takim kiepskim detektywem?

Lily szybko wyrzuciła z siebie jakieś słowa zaprzeczające, ku rozbawieniu Isaaka. Gorączkowo się tłumacząc i wpatrując w ten enigmatyczny uśmieszek, uderzyła ją myśl zupełnie innego rodzaju, która na moment zwaliła ją z nóg.

― Ale… ― zawahała się. – Nie chcesz się na nim mścić ani nic, prawda?

Isaac pokręcił głową, w dalszym ciągu lekko rozbawiony.

― Lily, w piątek mam rozprawę i jakieś dwadzieścia oskarżeń, z których większość dotyczy spraw, o których nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia. _Naprawdę_ nie potrzebuje teraz kolejnych wrogów.

Dziewczyna, teraz już do reszty zestresowana i zdenerwowana, pokazowo uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

 _Rozprawa Isaaka!_

― Pojadę chyba z Jo… - rzuciła naprędce. – Wiem, że z Hogwartu dosyć sporo osób się wybiera i…

― Zostań – pokręcił głową. – Będę miał rozprawę pod fałszoskopem, i jeśli wyjdzie choć jedno kłamstewko… nie obraź się, Lily, ale Jo szybciej oszuka…

― …magiczny wariograf? – dokończyła, niemalże oddychając z ulgą. – Pewnie masz rację.

―A poza tym musiałabyś wystąpić przeciw swoim przyjaciołom – dodał ostrożnie. – To mogłoby ci zaszkodzić, i to zupełnie zbytecznie. Próbowałem już wyperswadować ten wyjazd Jo, ale zupełnie się uparła… wiesz, wolałbym bronić się sam, żeby zapobiec jakimkolwiek komplikacjom.

― Ale wiesz… zostaniesz symbolem nowego porządku – mruknęła niezbyt optymistycznie. – Na pewno nie skażą cię sprawiedliwie.

Isaak pokiwał głową, najwyraźniej pogodzony już z tą myślą.

― Pewnie tak będzie, skoro Wizengamot odwleka rozprawę już dwa miesiące na to, aż skończę dwadzieścia lat i wyznaczył ją na moje urodziny – wywrócił oczami. – Ale wiesz… _ja_ wierzę w sprawiedliwość, Lily. _Naprawdę._ Jedyne, za co powinienem odpowiadać, to nadużywanie czarnej magii – puścił do niej oczko. – Ale w dzisiejszych czasach… kto tego nie robi? Nie mają dowodów na żadne zbrodnie, w które próbują mnie wciągnąć i wierzę, że Crouch też to dostrzeże.

Evansówna zgodziła się z nim, chociaż miała poważne zastrzeżenia, co do powszechnego nadużywania czarnej magii na tych terenach.

 _Ach, ten Durmstrang,_ pomyślała. _Isaac to bystry facet, ale ta szkoła zupełnie wypaczyła mu mózg._

― A poza tym… - dodał już bardzo cicho, nie patrząc Lily w oczy. – Jilly nade mną czuwa.

To wspomnienie zmarłej siostry jednocześnie rozczuliło, jak i nieco skonsternowało Lily. Nie wiedziała, jak powinna na nie odpowiedzieć, po pierwsze, z powodu trudności z wyrażaniu swoich opinii na tak wrażliwe tematy, po drugie, bo jej własne doświadczenia z Jilly Monroe nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, iż siostra Isaaka traktowana jest przez całą grupę Spadochroniarzy (jak i czarodziejski świat, była bowiem pierwszą tak młodą ofiarą wojny) jak męczennica, chociaż ciężko było nazwać ją świętą, a jej charakterek można by określić mianem przynajmniej nieznośnego i nieokrzesanego.

Zapanowało więc ciężkie, niezręczne milczenie, takie, jakie nie powinno zamykać ich rozmowy (chociaż spór pomiędzy Jo i elfami nieco już złagodniał), ale które zupełnie uniemożliwiało zabranie głosu. Oboje wpatrywali się więc na siebie w głuchym oczekiwaniu, w myślach błagając opatrzność o zesłanie Jo lub kogoś, kto równie nie krępowałby się przed skróceniem ich udręk.

― Nauczyłaś się już animagii? – spytał nagle Isaac, przerywając ciszę.

Lily momentalnie pożałowała, że nie zmusiła się do przesłodzonych uwag o tym, jak bardzo Jilly byłaby dumna z jego postawy.

― Tak szybko by mi się nie udało… - zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Ale umówiłem się dzisiaj na pierwsze lekcje.

Isaac kiwnął głową.

― Z kim?

Och, jak dobrze, że jednak nie ubłagała o pomoc Jamesa! Kolejna wzmianka o Potterach chyba zwaliłaby ją z nóg.

― Z Syriuszem Blackiem.

Isaac spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

― On jest orłem z transmutacji – usprawiedliwiła się natychmiast.

― Nie krytykuję twojego wyboru, ale… - skrzywił się lekko – nie pytał cię, po co ci to?

― Syriusz jest bardzo dyskretny – wyjaśniła od razu, chociaż wiedziała, że wygłasza bardziej swoje nadzieje niż faktyczną prawdę. – A nie chciałam, żeby Jo mnie uczyła, bo nic by z tego nie wyszło. Zresztą, pewnie i tak by się nie zgodziła.

Isaac roześmiał się na znak gody. Był to chyba pierwszy śmiech, jaki usłyszała z jego ust, który nie przeplatały smutne, refleksyjne nuty.

― Spróbuj przekonać Jo do Luthien, dobra? – mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. – Wbrew pozorom, one są naprawdę do siebie podobne.

* * *

 **P** rzed południem, tuż po rozmowie z Luthien, Isaakiem, Sternem i Jo i powrocie do zamku, jedna z młodszych Piękności podeszła do Lily i wręczyła jej krótki bilecik od Mary. Dowiedziała się z niego, gdzie James i Jessica umówili się na obiad, i jak powinna tę wiedzę wykorzystać, zanim razem ze swoją nową współpracowniczką skonfrontują się z nową parą w jednym z hosgmeadowych pubów (swoją drogą, uważała to za _fatalny_ pomysł na pierwszą randkę). Chociaż szczegółowe instrukcje nie były szczególnie skomplikowane, wydawały się zupełnie pozbawione sensu, a przynajmniej dla takiego laika intryg i przekrętów, jakim była Evansówna. Po co miała iść w odwiedziny do profesora Slughorna i wypytać go o najbliższe spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka? I jaki cel miało zwołanie ekspresowej narady prefektów i poustawianie ich na czatach? Czy Mary zdawała sobie sprawę, że odnalezienie Franka w sobotni poranek i skłonienie go do zorganizowania narady przez jej widzimisię, raczej należy do trudnych zadań?

Lily nie bez oporów zrealizowała swoją część misji, i ku własnemu zdumieniu, uwinęła się ze wszystkim nad zwyczaj szybko. Nie musiała wcale prosić Franka o wydanie rozporządzeń, bo krukońscy prefekci zgodzili się aż za chętnie na przesunięcie swoich patroli na godziny przed- i popołudniowe, jeśli – rzecz jasna – Evansówna odrobi ich stały przedział czuwania dzisiaj wieczorem. Profesor Slughorn natomiast pozbawiony wszelkich podejrzeń, przyjął ją do swojego gabinetu, pochwalił za wybitne zdanie egzaminu z transmutacji i kazał obiecać, że wpadnie na najbliższe spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka, jeszcze w lutym. Trudności pojawiły się dopiero około pierwszej, czyli wtedy, kiedy powinna stawić się razem z Mary przy Samotnym Gargulcu (wila z pewnością specjalnie wybrała właśnie to samo miejsce, gdzie zeszłego dnia miała rozpocząć się randka Lily i Jamesa, aby sprawić jej przykrość). Profesor ani myślał tak szybko jej wypuszczać, tym bardziej, że wyciągnął akurat swoją bożonarodzeniową nalewkę i chciał poczęstować nią swoją uczennicę, z racji tego, że niedawno ukończyła siedemnaście lat. Ostatecznie przed nieuniknionym okazaniem nietaktu uratowała ją Mary, która wleciała do gabinetu profesora i skutecznie ją stamtąd zabrała.

Mary i Lily minęły nic niepodejrzewającą Jessikę, zagadały ją jeszcze, czy idzie się już szykować, a kiedy sama zainteresowana udzieliła im przezornych i ostrożnych odpowiedzi.

― Wy gdzie się wybieracie? – rzuciła podejrzliwie, zadzierając prawą brew.

Zanim Lily zdążyła palnąć coś głupiego, jej towarzyszka odrzekła bezwtydnie, że teraz obydwie w błogosławionym stanie panieństwa i wolności, idą naprzykrzać się profesorowi Argentowi. Jessica najwyraźniej połknęła haczyk, bo kazała im pozdrowić profesora możliwie jak najgoręcej, po czym skierowała się w stronę Wieży Ravenclawu. Mary i Lily równocześnie wyzbyły się z twarzy sztucznych uśmiechów.

― Słuchaj, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, skoro Jessica dopiero się pudruje – wywróciła oczami. – Ja bym poszła do Hogsmeade wcześniej, bo naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie jest pub dla takich typów jak ona.

― Myślisz, że to ona wybierała miejsce randki? – zdziwiła się Evansówna. Mary pokiwała głową z głębokim przekonaniem.

― Tak zły pomysł mógł zaświtać w głowie jedynie komuś tak postrzelonemu jak ona – spojrzała na Lily przelotnie, po czym dodała złośliwie: - James nigdy nie zabiera dziewczyn w tak oklepane miejsca. Wiedziałabyś, gdybyś była z nim kiedyś na randce.

W odpowiedzi otrzymała jedynie bardzo sztuczny uśmiech. Obydwie w chłodnym milczeniu ruszyły wiaduktem w kierunku błoni, a potem skręciły w stronę przeciwną do Zakazanego Lasu, prowadzącą do Hogsmeade. Lily szczerze dziwiło to, że do tej pory nie złapał ich ani jeden z rozstawionych krukońskich prefektów, ani też żaden nauczyciel. Oczami wyobraźni widziała już ludzi Mary, którzy tamują ruch na korytarzach i zajmują nauczycieli przez te pół godziny potrzebne do dostania się na skraj czarodziejskiej wioski.

Lily nie zadawała pytań o plan działania ani jaki charakter przybierze ich misja – przypomniała sobie, że zbratała się z prawdziwym mistrzem przekrętu i zbrodni, dlatego cokolwiek Mary wymyśliła przez kilka godzin od śniadania, na pewno poskutkuje pomyślnymi rezultatami. Uważała, że im mniej będzie jej wiadomo, tym mniej dozna wyrzutów sumienia i stresu i w efekcie lepiej (bo _nieświadomie)_ rozegra swoją część zadania. Z pewną zgrozą wpatrywała się na wielką, wypchaną torbę jej towarzyszki, przypominającą trochę teczkę lekarską noszoną na stół operacyjny.

Odnalezienie pubu Jessiki zajęło im jakiś kwadrans – w sobotę, w godzinie obiadowej w wiosce tłoczyło się sporo czarodziejów, którzy chętnie udzielili im wskazówek. Chociaż Lily często i chętnie odwiedzała Hogsmaede, nie ukrywała, że o administracji i rozplanowaniu owego miejsca ma pojęcie raczej nikłe – dlatego ucieszyła się, kiedy Mary prowadziła ją przez następne uliczki i osiedla, trajkotając, że pub powstał w nowowybudowanej alejce na skraju miasta, tam, gdzie bardziej wrażliwi mugole zaczynają dostrzegać szyldy sklepowe i czasem błądzą do czarodziejskich lokali.

― Tuż obok jest motel, w którym kiedyś zatrzymał się mój brat i Alicja Rowle – mrugnęła Mary, a chociaż Lily znała zarówno Kenny'ego, jak i Alicję, i wiedziała, że to dosyć pikantna plotka, niezbyt ją to zainteresowało.

― Obok jest bistro Alicji i Amosa Digorry'ego? – spytała. Mary pokręciła głową.

― Nie, to jest jeszcze dalej. Słodki Merlinie, chyba wiem już, o co chodziło nie takiej głupiej Jessice… pewnie liczyła na ciekawe zakończenie wieczorka w motelu.

Lily udała, że tego nie słyszała. Czy naprawdę otaczali ją sami rozpustnicy? Przez ostatnie kilka dni nasłuchała się dość o seksie z ust swoich najbliższych znajomych. Wizja Jamesa i Jessiki w podobnej sytuacji skutkowała jedynie niezwykle silnymi mdłościami z jej strony.

Tymczasem ona i Mary zdążyły już przejść centrum wioski i teraz wędrując po obrzeżach, coraz bardziej zbliżały się do najnowszej alejki z tym niesławnym motelem i pubem. Ku zdumieniu Lily tłoczyło się tutaj nawet więcej osób niż na głównej ulicy, z Trzema Miotłami i Miodowym Królestwem. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że okolice motelu oblegali nie stereotypowi lokatorzy w takich budynkach – czyli starsi panowie z pustymi, umalowanymi blondynkami – ale dość młodzi ludzie, wyglądający na zeszłorocznych absolwentów Hogwartu. Jedna z dziewcząt, którą Lily kojarzyła jako bliska koleżanka Larissy Richardson, pomachała Mary energicznie i poczęła błagać, żeby razem „ze swoją laską" skoczyła z nią i Edgarem Bonesem na drinka.

― Mamy zobowiązania, Shay! – odkrzyknęła Mary, po czym ostentacyjnie skręciła z Lily w kierunku pubu.

W środku lokalu panowała dosyć narkotyczna atmosfera – zewsząd buchało dymem i palonym ziołem, słychać było szczęk tłuczonego szkła i odgłosy stukanych kieliszków na toast. Wytatuowany barman mrugnął zalotnie do Lily (albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, do Mary) i wskazał dwóm nowym gościom wolny stolik, tuż przy przerośniętej, umocowanej w donicy zwisającej z sufitu, paproci. Evansówna obiecała sobie w duchu, że nigdy, przenigdy, nieważne jak bardzo będzie chciała zwabić chłopaka do motelu, nie przyjdzie na randkę do takiego miejsca.

― Chodź – trąciła ją w ramię Mary. – To dobre miejsce, Jessica jeż tuż obok.

Była to prawda – Jessica Beinz przez tę niecałą godzinę, kiedy Lily i Mary błądziły po okolicy, zdążyła umalować się, przebrać i nienagannie uczesać, a także przybyć na umówione miejsce. Jamesa jeszcze nie było, chociaż raczej to nie on się spóźniał, ale Krukonka przybyła wcześniej. Kiedy tylko odwróciła na chwilę wzrok od drzwi, aby przywitać się z jakąś swoją koleżanką, Mary i Lily przemknęły obok jej stołka, dopadły ostatniego wolnego stolika i przesunęły krzesła jak najbliżej ściany, traktując rozłożyste liście paproci jak prowizoryczny parawan. Wila rozchyliła dwa liście i zerknęła w kierunku Jessiki – koleżanka już się pożegnała, a ona sama wpatrywała się wygłodniałym wzrokiem w menu i broszurkę z listą drinków.

― Będziemy ukrywać się za tym kwiatkiem przez cały wieczór? – syknęła Lily, kiedy Mary puściła liście i ponownie schowała głowę za paprocią. ― Jessica siedzi odwrócona, ale myślisz, że jak wejdzie tu James, to nas nie zauważy.

― Pewnie by zauważył – wzruszyła ramionami z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. – Ale nie sądzę, że dojdzie na tę randkę.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi. Skoro plan Mary polegał na zatrzymaniu Pottera tak długo, aż Jessica pomyśli, że została wystawiona, to po co one w ogóle wybierały się do pubu? Jedynie narażały się na to, że nie taka głupia Krukonka zauważy je, przypomni sobie, że miały śledzić Argenta i doda dwa do dwóch, domyślając się, że to one stoją za zniknięciem Pottera. Westchnęła tak głośno, że aż jeden z liści paproci uniósł się trochę do góry.

― To dlaczego tu siedzimy? – spytała z rozdrażnieniem. Mary spojrzała na nią jak na idiotkę.

― Bo musimy zareagować, jeśli jednak dojdzie – wychyliła się trochę na swoim krześle i po nabraniu pewności, że nikt ich nie obserwuje, sięgnęła po swojej wypchanej torby. – Nie myśl, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem – kontynuowała opanowanym tonem. – Miałam nadzieję, że uda nam się zatrzymać też Jessikę, ale najwyraźniej nie udało mi się jej nabrać… _na razie._

Oblizała wargi i wyciągnęła z torebki dwie fiolki jakiegoś eliksiru. Jeden podała Lily, a drugi zostawiła dla siebie. Evansówna zmarszczyła brwi – miksutra wyglądała znajomo, w dodatku jej nakrętka została opatrzona naklejką z jej nazwiskiem, jakby Mary zależało na tym, żeby nie doszło do pomyłki przy wydawaniu fiolek. Może ona popijała nalewkę Slughorna, a dla Lily przygotowała arszenik albo Wywar Żywej Śmierci?

― Wypij – szepnęła Mary, odkręcając swój flakonik. – To Eliksir Wielosokowy.

Lily rozdziawiła usta. To dlatego miała zagadać profesora Slughorna! Mary potrzebowała czasu, żeby wykraść co nieco z jego zapasów!

― Eliksir Wielosokowy? – powtórzyła. – Czy ty czasem nie przesadzasz?

― Nikt nie może nas zobaczyć – wzruszyła ramionami. – Kiedy Jessica zacznie się niepokoić, gdzie jest James, i zastanie nas siedzące przy jednym stoliku… to skończy się bardzo źle. Tym bardziej, że powinnyśmy jak najszybciej ją stąd wyrzucić, w razie, gdyby James jednak dotarł na miejsce – uniosła fiolkę na wysokość ust i nadgarstkiem wykonała taki ruch, jakby wznosiła toast. – No to do dna, Lily!

― Czyje to włosy? – zapytała, zanim Mary zdołała wypić obrzydliwy wywar.

― Jeden należy do Skye DeVitt – odparła. – Ja go wypiję, bo znam tę idiotkę na tyle, żeby w razie co się pod nią podszyć. A ty będziesz Larissą.

― _Co?!_

Podszywanie się za Skye miało jeszcze krztynę sensu – przyjaciółka Jamesa mogła odwrócić jego uwagę od Jessiki, a nawet sprawić, że zapomni o randce. Ale Larissa? Przecież Rogacz zaśmiałby się jej w twarz, gdyby ta usiłowała wyperswadować mu randkę ze swoją podopieczną. Nie wspominając o tym, że Lily w życiu nie potrafiłaby zachowywać się tak nagannie i rozpustnie jak ta dziewucha.

― Tylko ona jest w stanie zabrać stąd Jessikę – wyjaśniła spokojnie Mary. – Nawet nie musisz się specjalnie wysilać, bo ostatnio udowodniłaś, że jesteś taką jędzą jak ona. No to pijemy!

Lily westchnęła głośno i chociaż wybitnie nie podobał jej się ten pomysł, powiedziała sobie, że to tylko głupia godzina tkwienia w tym okropnym, cekinowym ciele. Powstrzymała silne mdłości, nierozłączne towarzystwo wszystkich zabaw ze zmienianiem swojej postaci (oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie było się Luthien i Sternem, którzy nie potrzebowali Eliksiru Wielosokowego, żeby przybierać inną postać).

Ku obopólnej uldze, Mary nie pomyliła się przy dodawaniu włosów i obydwie wylądowały w ciele kolejno nowej zawodniczki Harpii z Holyhead oraz nowej przewodniczącej Piękności i najbardziej żałosnej Prefekt Naczelnej w historii Hogwartu.

Mary uśmiechnęła się z triumfem i przesunęła zaklęciem paprotkę bardziej pod ścianę, odsłaniając całemu pubowi widok na Skye i Larissę.

― Wstajemy, Lily – szepnęła. – Idziemy wziąć sobie po drinku, a potem ty pójdziesz wywalić stąd Jessikę, a ja będę kręciła się w okolicy, w razie gdyby James jednak tu zawitał. _Ogarniasz?_

Lily potaknęła. Nie zamierzała ukrywać, że wolałaby zamienić się rolami i samej kręcić się dookoła Hogsmeade zamiast grać rolę wielkiej suki i rozstawiać wszystkich dookoła.

 _Drink dobrze mi zrobi,_ pomyślała i razem z Mary ustawiła się na końcu kolejki do baru. Przechodząc obok stolika Jessiki, łypnęła na nią groźnie, co przyszło jej o wiele łatwiej niż się spodziewała.

Wybierały właśnie pozycje z karty alkoholi (pub posiadał jedną, zasadniczą zaletę – naprawdę oferował dużo kuszących opcji), a Lily – wpasowując się w rolę Larissy puszczała oczko do wszystkich chłopców w zasięgu wzroku – kiedy drzwi do lokalu gwałtowne się otworzyły, a osoba, która wpadła wzburzona do środka, nie tylko niesamowicie je zaskoczyła, ale też zupełnie obróciła wniwecz ich plany.

Zanim Mary zdołała pomyśleć, schować kartę alkoholi i trzymać się jak najdalej od Larissy, James już dostrzegł je razem, pokręcił wściekle głową i zupełnie je osaczył, stając pomiędzy nimi a barem. Lily zdobyła się jedynie na zalotne mrugnięcie.

― Cześć, Mary – rzekł sucho James, obdarzając Lily wściekłym spojrzeniem. – Ponownie spiskujesz z Pięknościami?

Skye DeVitt przełknęła głośno ślinę i zrobiła minę wyjątkowo w nie swoim stylu. Lily od razu wiedziała, że lepiej odnalazłaby się w tej roli.

― Przepraszam?

― Poprosiłaś May, żeby mnie zatrzymała – zaczął wymieniać James, coraz bardziej wściekły – _to takie w twoim stylu._ Zaczynałem się naprawdę irytować, kiedy zamknęłaś moje dormitorium i postawiłaś krukońskich prefektów na czatach, i kiedy powypuszczałaś moje _cholerne znicze,_ i zrobiłaś pierdylion innych debilnych zagrań, ale nie zepsujesz dzisiaj mojego wieczora, nieważne, co jeszcze wymyślisz.

Skye oblizała wargi i roześmiała się nerwowo, w dalszym ciągu zachowując się zupełnie nie w swoim stylu.

― Jimmy, ja…

― _Przestań –_ uciął ostro. –Jestem w stanie wiele ci wybaczyć – wiem, że nie potrafisz zachowywać się _normalnie,_ ale daruj sobie wreszcie te głupie gierki i zaakceptuj, że _cię już nie chcę_ i nie zmieni tego żaden twój numer.

― Em, James… - wtrąciła się Lily, chociaż wiedziała, że i ona zupełnie zawala swoją rolę. Miała na tyle szczęścia, że Potter zupełnie nie zwracał na nią uwagę.

― Wczoraj już ci tłumaczyłem, jak bardzo niszczysz moje życie – warknął. – Gdyby nie to, że jest mi cię _żal,_ dawno przestałbym zawracać sobie tobą dupę. Jeśli nareszcie się nie opamiętasz, to przysięgam, że powtórzymy całą zabawę z przeszłości… ale tym razem, to ja nie będę tym bezwzględnym, a ty będziesz mogła tylko marzyć o chwili, kiedy nasze drogi się rozejdą.

* * *

 **S** potkanie z państwem Rasac przebiegło fatalnie – tak brzmiał główny argument przemawiający za tym, dlaczego Hestia ukryła się w tajnym tunelu z Miodowego Królestwa do Hogwartu, uprzednio uciekłszy z restauracji i rozmowy z dziadkami swojego nienarodzonego dziecka. Tunel ten na samym początku Hogwartu pokazał jej Syriusz, uważając je za świetne miejsce do popołudniowego, intymnego miziania. Hestia sądziła, że o wiele lepiej sprawdza się w roli pomieszczenia, gdzie mogła spałaszować zakupione wcześniej, wybitnie niepolecane w ciąży słodkości; zadumać się nad całym swoim dzisiejszym nieszczęściem; i w końcu – popisać w pamiętniku.

Przelewanie swoich żali na papier nie przychodziło jej z taką łatwością jak jeszcze podczas śniadania, głównie dlatego, że wciąż nie mogła otrząsnąć się ze zdenerwowania, rozczarowania i wstydu. Miała ochotę śmiać się i płakać, kiedy czytała swoje poranne wynurzenia na temat państwa Rasac i o tym, jak ono będzie wyglądać.

Przede wszystkim, jej wyobrażenia i oczekiwania okazały się zupełnie złudne. Nie chodziło jedynie o to, że pan Rasac nie palił cygara ani nie rzucał kawałów o elfach, a pani Rasac nie wypytywała ją o to, jakie ma plany na przyszłość i czy lubi pielić ogródek. Szczerze powiedziawszy to oboje nie wykazali nawet najmniejszej chęci, by poznać ją choć odrobinę. Podeszli do niej jak do biznesowej sprawy do załatwienia, jak do osoby, której należy się pozbyć.

Pierwsze zaskoczenie czekało Hestię już na samym początku, kiedy odkryła, że państwo Rasac przyprowadzili ze sobą młode małżeństwo. Kiedy zapytała Jaydena, czy ma do czynienia z jego rodzeństwem albo jakimś kuzynostwem, zaprzeczył i przedstawił ich jako państwo Fitzgerald, ich sąsiadów. To wzbudziło w niej pewne podejrzenia, ale odrzuciła je na bok, nie dopuszczając ponurych myśli do świadomości. Mogła przecież poznać się i z Rasakami, i z ich sąsiadami, jeśli ci uważali, że taka jest kolej rzeczy.

Kolejny powód do zdumienia dało jej pierwsze pytanie, jakie zostało zadane przy stole, a mianowicie: ile to będzie kosztować? Hestia udała, że nie rozumie, co pani Fitzgerlad (bo właśnie ona była autorką tej nietaktownej wypowiedzi) chce przez to przekazać. Potem jej mąż, pan Fitzgerlad, zaczął wypytywać o jej status materialny, o to, czy stać ją na ciążowe ubrania, na mikstury wspomagające i na wszystkie inne rzeczy, które niosą za sobą spore koszty, a które ona uważa za nieodzowne w swojej nowej sytuacji. Hestia powiedziała, że jej opiekunowie, państwo Potter, poślą jej tyle pieniędzy, ile będzie trzeba, chociaż ona osobiście szczerze wątpi w to, że znajdzie się w potrzebie, by o nie prosić.

Taka odpowiedź ewidentnie nie odpowiadała Fitzgerladom, którzy naciskali na to, że Hestia powinna zadbać o swoje zdrowie i nie oszczędzać na najnowszych eliksirach, tym bardziej, że ciąża w tak młodym wieku może nieść za sobą spore zagrożenie. Potem padło pytanie, jak często będzie mogła przychodzić widywać się z nimi lub wysyłać jej listy z opisem swojego zdrowia. Hestia wtedy palnęła gafę i zapytała, czy oby czegoś nie przekręciła, i czy oni przypadkiem nie są Rasakami, a Ftzgerladowie siedzieli obok Jaydena.

I wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. Państwo Rasac zaaranżowali bez jej wiedzy adopcję dla jej dziecka, a rodziną zastępczą mieli zostać ich sąsiedzi, bowiem pani Fitzgerald niestety przez przebytą w dzieciństwie chorobę, stała się bezpłodna. Był to prawdziwy cios dla Hestii, która całkiem niedawno rozważała kwestię porodu w wodzie lub leśnej chacie, a zupełnie nie zastanawiała się nad swoimi dalszymi losami, po rozwiązaniu. Wydawało jej się oczywiste, że albo wróci do Beauxbatons, a dzieckiem zajmie się przez pewien czas rodzina Jaydena lub Belle Potter, lub alternatywnie, że zawiesi ona edukację i podejdzie do owutemów po kształceniu indywidualnym, z jakąś guwernantką. Oddanie dziecka do tej pory nie zostało przez nią nawet rozpatrzone, a wyglądało na to że Rasakowie podjęli już decyzję za nią.

Wydmuchała głośno nos w serwetkę. Jak bardzo była naiwna!

― Hestia? – usłyszała nagle znajomy, chłopięcy głos. Skuliła się w sobie, chowając załzawioną twarz między ramiona.

― Idź sobie – jęknęła do Jaydena.

Nie pytała się nawet, w jaki sposób udało mu się do niej trafić – to było dosyć niemądre z jej strony, że zatrzymała się tu, a nie wróciła do swojego dormitorium. Przecież raptem pół godziny minut temu pokonywała ten sam tunel z Jaydenem, idąc na kolację z jego rodzicami. Jaka była wtedy podniecona! A jaki on był okrutny, nie uprzedzając ją, co się szykuje!

― O co ci chodzi? – zapytał dość szorstko, kucając tuż przy niej. – Wybiegłaś tak nagle i napędziłaś nam wszystkim niezłego stracha.

Prychnęła głośno. Oj tak, to musiało zaniepokoić takich wariatów na punkcie bezpiecznie doniesionej ciąży jak państwo Fitzgerald.

― Nie mogłam znieść podobnych ubliżeń – mruknęła. – Jak mogłeś nie uprzedzić mnie, że oni chcą oddać _moje dziecko?_

Specjalnie podkreśliła słowo „moje", żeby Jayden nie zgłaszał do niego żadnych roszczeń. Chłopak roześmiał się nerwowo, jakby nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

― A czego oczekiwałaś? Hestia, ty masz szesnaście lat, nie myślisz chyba poważnie o…

― Wiesz, że moja matka też mnie porzuciła? – wyrzuciła z siebie, patrząc mu teraz prosto w oczy. – Nie zliczę, ile razy w ciągu życia chciałam ją zobaczyć i za to jej wygarnąć.

Jayden otworzył usta, aby jakoś to zripostować, ale ona nie dopuściła go do głosu. _Nie mogła_ znieść dłużej tych okropności.

― Powinieneś iść – rzekła sucho. – Nie ma nic gorszego niż zgrywanie wrażliwego, Jayden. Gdybyś od razu powiedział mi, jak bardzo mnie nie chcesz i jak jesteś nieodpowiedzialny… to wcale bym teraz nie płakała. I _moje dziecko_ też by po tobie nie płakało w przyszłości.

* * *

 **M** ary siorbała właśnie drugi bananowy koktajl, niezwykle słodki i równie niezwykle zabójczy dla sylwetki, czyli dokładnie taki, których osoba jej pokroju nie pijała nigdy. Po tym, jak James dość brutalnie się z nią obszedł, zupełnie straciła zapał do niszczenia jego randki, mało tego – udaremniała Lily wszelkie próby ofensywy na własną rękę. Taka zrezygnowana i zasmucona, wyglądała jak cień samej siebie. Jedną z cech Mary, którą Lily najbardziej ceniła, była ta chłodna determinacja i upór w dążeniu do celów – wydawało jej się, że nic nie może zatrzymać jej w działaniu, a wyglądało na to, że w rzeczywistości wystarczyło tylko pogardliwe spojrzenie ze strony Jamesa.

To naprawdę niezwykłe.

— W co dokładnie James ci już nie wierzy? – spytała oschle Lily, nie mogąc znieść już dłużej sztywnej i żałobnej atmosfery. Kątem oka zerknęła w kierunku sąsiedniego stolika – Potter wydawał się być odrobinę spięty, ale Jessica albo tego nie dostrzegała, albo po prostu jej to nie obchodziło.

Mary wydymała usta i odstawiła pustą szklankę po koktajlu na środek stolika.

— Chyba będę rzygać – jęknęła, łapiąc się za brzuch. Lily wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

— Pocieszyłabym cię, wiesz? – ciągnęła, czując okrutną satysfakcję – po raz pierwszy od dawna to ona mogła mówić o jakimkolwiek zwycięstwie odniesionym nad Mary. – Gdyby nie to, że w zupełności zgadzam się z tym, co ci powiedział. Może brzmię jak hipokrytka, bo jestem tu z tobą – chociaż nie, nie jestem hipokrytką, bo jestem tu _przez_ ciebie – ale w każdym razie myślę, że powinnaś już dawno zostawić go w spokoju. Wasze zerwanie miało miejsce dość dawno, wiesz? James ruszył dalej.

Mary milczała. Jeszcze mocniej złapała się za brzuch, a jej twarz zaczynała robić się fioletowa. Lily nie zwróciła na to uwagi, tylko dryfowała dalej:

— Ruszył dalej, chociaż ciężko mi powiedzieć, żeby on jakoś nie mógł _pozbierać się_ po waszym rozstaniu. Chyba czuł tylko ulgę. I nie wiem, czym go zmanipulowałaś, że zaczął znowu na tobie polegać… ale wiedz, że nie wymusisz na nim nigdy prawdziwej miłości. Nie da się nikogo do niej zmusić.

— A więc oto chodzi – rzekła gorzko. – Będziesz mnie teraz jeszcze dręczyć… a kiedy _ty_ w ogóle zaczęłaś go lubić, Lily? Raniłaś go zawsze dużo gorzej ode mnie i obydwie wiemy, że zrobiłam dla Jamesa o wiele więcej dobrego niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz w stanie. _Zawsze stawiałam go na pierwszym miejscu_ – wydusiła z siebie. – _On zawsze… zawsze był dla mnie najważniejszy._ Kiedy byliśmy razem, może czasami popełniałam błędy, ale… ale zawsze starałam się być dla niego jak najlepsza. A ty już pierwszego dnia sprzedałaś go cholernej Jessice, a potem pouczasz mnie, jakbym się nad nim straszliwie znęcała!

Lily parsknęła, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

— Mary, jesteś jedyną osobą, która jest tak toksyczna, żeby w _waszej_ sytuacji szukać winnego we mnie. Jeszcze chwila i powiesz, że gdyby nie ja, nigdy nie _molestowałabyś_ Jamesa.

— Ale tak by było! – odparowała Mary gniewnie. – James był wtedy w złym stanie, bardzo złym stanie, a ty – mówiąc delikatnie – jeszcze bardziej rozpieprzyłaś jego samoocenę, nastrój i w ogóle życie. To ja musiałam go pocieszać i pomagać, a przy tym jeszcze ciebie bronić, bo byłaś moją cholerną przyjaciółką! Latanie Jamesa za tobą było dla mnie upokarzające, a jeszcze bardziej sposób, w jaki mnie rzucił… przez ciebie – wypluła to jak straszliwą obelgę. – Ale pomimo tego, że mdliło mnie na twój widok, i że wiedziałam o tym, jak egoistyczna i samolubna jesteś, cały czas w ciebie wierzyłam. _Odebrałaś mi wszystko, co miałam, ale zawsze trzymałam się nadziei, że nie odbierzesz mi Jamesa._ I wiesz co? Pomyliłam się.

— Nie możesz traktować go jak worka z ziemniakami! – obruszyła się. – Ja go tobie _nie odebrałam,_ to on sam cię zostawił…

— OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE MI GO ODEBRAŁAŚ! – podniosła głos. – Odebrałaś mi wszystko! Moich przyjaciół, moich znajomych, kiedyś Doriana, plakietkę prefekta… _Jamesa._ Moja własna matka wolała ciebie ode mnie! Moja przyjaciółka Skye zwróciła się do ciebie i nastawiając cię przeciwko mnie. Nie mam już _żadnych_ przyjaciół – nawet głupie Piękności traktują cię jak większy autorytet, chociaż jesteś zwykłym, pospolitym, mugolskim dziwakiem i nie pasujesz ani do tego świata, ani do pieprzonych niemagicznych! Wszyscy moi przyjaciele, kiedy tylko poznają ciebie, od razu o mnie zapominają! Wszyscy wolą, żebyś była z Jamesem niż żeby on był ze mną! A ty odbierasz mi to wszystko z uśmiechem na ustach i nawet o to nie dbasz… nawet o _niego_ nie dbasz…

Lily zaniemówiła. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna obrazić się za nazwanie dziwadłem, zaprzeczyć, że faktycznie wszyscy wolą ją od Mary (halo! Mary była królową Hogwartu, ćwierćwilą, ćwierćelfką i w dodatku geniuszem naukowym), czy też spróbować jakoś pocieszyć dziewczynę – bo w końcu to złość i gorycz sprowokowały ją do wynurzeń dość upokarzających. Lily i Mary zawsze rywalizowały – to był nieodłączny element ich przyjaźni, ale jeśli Evansówna kiedykolwiek prowadziła w tym „starciu", to czasy te dawno minęły. Teraz to Mary miała wszystko i wszystkich w garści, sprawy szły po jej myśli, uzyskała wymarzoną pozycję, szacunek społeczny i przerosła upadającą Lily tak bardzo, że porównywanie ich do siebie uchodziło już bardziej za śmieszność niż naiwność.

Czy _taka_ osoba mogła mieć kompleksy? Wydawało się, że niska samoocena to pojęcie zupełnie obce dla wiecznie napuszonej Mary McDonald.

— Och, co ty opowiadasz – Lily roześmiała się, żeby załagodzić napiętą atmosferę. Niezbyt jej to wyszło. – Nie możemy się nawet ze sobą porównywać! Jak sama zauważyłaś – trochę niedelikatnie, no ale dobrze – nie mogę nawet marzyć o twojej pozycji i…

— Mój ojciec okazał się zwyrodnialcem, wiesz? – przerwała jej natychmiast. – Pewnie czytałaś _Proroka._ Ludzie bali się mnie tylko dlatego, że on był głową Wizengamotu. Teraz wszyscy się już tylko ze mnie nabijają. Bez pozycji i bez Piękności… i bez nikogo za mną… zostałby mi tylko James – wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale też nie mam już niego… przed chwilą… teraz już zostałam zupełnie sama. Dzięki tobie.

Lily oblizała wargi. Słowa Mary bolały ją w zupełnie nowy, niezaznany z jej strony dotąd sposób – nie czuła się poniżona i bezwartościowa, ale raczej… wyidealizowana, a wiedząc, jak bardzo ten portret różnił się od rzeczywistości, poczuła niemiłe uczucie przekornej niższości.

Ponieważ sama nie miała zbytniej wprawy i talentu do ubierania uczuć słowa, a wizja wyznania komuś, ile naprawdę jest warta i co dzieje się w jej sercu napawała ją przerażeniem, zdołała wykrzesać sobie naprawdę beznadziejne słowa pocieszenia, ale podświadomie czuła, że mogą zdziałać prawdziwe cuda:

— Mnie James też wczoraj opieprzył. Nie jesteś sama. Powiedział, jaka to jestem okropna i o ile jesteś ode mnie lepsza. Dlatego się nad tobą pastwię.

Mary wywróciła oczami.

— Daj spokój.

— _Nie –_ ty daj spokój! – rzekła z mocą, trącając ją w ramię. – James ceni cię jak nikogo innego. Trochę się poobraża, ale szybko mu przejdzie. Przecież wiesz, jaki jest.

— No właśnie o to chodzi, że wiem jaki jest! – jęknęła. – Widziałam w jego oczach, że to koniec. Że już mi więcej nie zaufa. Tu chodzi pewnie o tę plotkę… to… naprawdę było…

— …okropne, ale już nie ma znaczenia – westchnęła ciężko. – O Jamesie chodziły gorsze plotki, a wiesz, że go nie obchodzi opinia publiczna. On jest wkurzony, bo _ja_ się czegoś dowiedziałam, ale uwierz mi, że nie jest zły na _ciebie,_ tylko na mnie. Za kilka tygodni obydwoje będziecie pić sobie drinki i się ze mnie nabijać. _Zobaczysz._

Mary obdarzyła ją lekko spłoszonym wzrokiem. Światło odbijało się od jej oczu, jakby wezbrały się w nich łzy.

— To niemożliwe – niemalże się roześmiała smutno. – James nigdy nie mówi o tobie źle.

— Może powinien – Lily wzruszyła ramionami. – A zresztą, co to zmieni, z kogo będziecie się śmiać? Możecie obrać Jessikę jako obiekt drwin.

Wzrok Mary mimowolnie spoczął na randce Jamesa, która teraz z zapałem poprawiała włosy i popijała swoje piwo z taką gracją, z jaką można pić ten trunek. Wila zmarszczyła brwi. W jej oku błysnął przez chwilę znajomy, podstępny ognik.

— Coś mi się nie wydaje, żeby to zmierzało w tym kierunku – mruknęła.

— Daj spokój, jeszcze nie przegrałyśmy.

Mary spojrzała na nią dziwnie.

— Nie rozumiem?

— Jesteś Mary McDonald. Chyba nie wmówisz mi, że nie masz jakiegoś Planu B, co?

* * *

 **L** ily stała pod wielkimi dyniami przy chatce Hagrida, wyłamując sobie paznokcie. Eliksir Wielosokowy przestał już działać, a ona odetchnęła, dobrze czując się z powrotem w swoich stu sześćdziesięciu centymetrach – bycie tak wysoką jak Larissa wiązało się z niezłymi zawrotami głowy. Dzień pomału się już kończył, niebo i powietrze szarzało, ale jak na luty temperatura należała do dość przyjemnych, dlatego perspektywa spędzenia kilku godzin na zewnątrz nie wydawała się taka przygnębiająca. Zastanawiała się, czy Syriusz nie zrobi jej jakiegoś złośliwego numeru – po nim można było spodziewać się przynajmniej najgorszego, zwłaszcza, że nie ulegało wątpliwości, iż dowiedział się o wizycie Lily u Doriana, wizycie, którą tak jej odradzał, a ona zdawała się ulec jego namowom. Potem doszła do wniosku, że Syriusz zapewne po prostu ją wystawi, a kiedy spotkają się przypadkowo na jakimś korytarzu, będzie udawać, że jej nie zna lub nie poznaje. Istniała też opcja, że spróbuje uśpić jej czujność, żeby zadać pewne kluczowe pytania, pełniąc w ten sposób funkcję szpiega Jamesa.

Dziewczyna stała tak, obserwując zachód słońca i snując czarne scenariusze, kiedy nagle zobaczyła cień przemykający obok niej, który spłoszył kruki i wrony gromadzące się wokół okazowych dyni. Przez chwilę czuła niepokój, kiedy nie zauważyła nikogo w swoim sąsiedztwie, ale bardzo szybko uświadomiła sobie, na czym polega _niespodzianka._

— Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz – wyznała nieśmiało, siląc się na słaby uśmiech.

— Rozważałem to – Syriusz zdarł z siebie pelernę-niewidkę i odpowiedział Lily grymasem tak nieprzyjemnym, że aż poczuła chłodny dreszcz przebiegający po plecach. – Kiedy wczoraj usłyszałem, co zrobiłaś, uznałem cię za osobę zbyt głupią, żeby nauczyć się animagii. Ale potem stwierdziłem, że jestem ciekawy, co ci znowu strzeliło do głowy, więc przyszedłem tutaj, żeby zmusić się do mówienia.

Lily wzięła głęboki oddech. Przypuszczała, że to nie będzie łatwe.

— Wiem, że jako mój… _hmm…_ mentor? Jako mój mentor masz prawo poznać moje motywy i pobudki, ale… ale zwyczajnie nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo…

— Bo lepiej, żebym poszedł zapytać o to Doriana, przy okazji oferując Śmiecierusowi, że jeśli mi się uda coś z niego wyciągnąć, to mu obciągniesz?

Och, gdyby Syriusz postanowił spisywać dzieje jej życia, na pewno nie pozostawiłby na niej suchej nitki.

— Syriuszu, ja jestem z nas wścibska, a ty jesteś dyskretny. Ja jestem dziadowską dziewczyną, a ty jesteś dobrym przyjacielem. Naprawdę nie byłoby ci do twarzy, gdybyś zachowywał się tak jak ja.

— Nie zamierzam cię uczyć.

— W porządku – przystała na to.

— …dopóki nie powiesz mi, co ten chuj ci nagadał – dokończył triumfalnie.

Lily zaniemówiła.

— Och, daj spokój, Evans. Skoro już i tak wtargnęłaś tam, gdzie nikt cię nie zapraszał, to lepiej żebyś przynajmniej wyciągnęła z tego _prawdziwe_ informacje, a nie wyssane z palca kłamstewka, jakimi nakarmił cię Dorian i w które ty uwierzyłaś.

— Ale… — spojrzała na niego jak na jeszcze większego wariata niż był w istocie. – Ale przecież…

Syriusz podniósł rękę, a Lily zamknęła usta, jakby w ten sposób mógł ją uruchamiać i wyłączać.

— Widziałem Jamesa _jeden dzień_ bez cholernej ciebie i twoich maślanych oczek, i mam _dosyć._ Chcę, żebyś nareszcie się ogarnęła, przeprosiła go i możliwie wróciła do tego, co było dawniej, a wiem, że jeśli dalej będziesz ciskać w niego oskarżeniami i pretensjami, to nic z tego nie będzie. Mam _dosyć_ znoszenia ruiny tego człowieka – najpierw wykończyła go May, potem Serena i Mary, a teraz ty. Czas, żeby któraś z was nareszcie po sobie _posprzątała._

Lily nie wątpiła, ze Syriusz albo się zupełnie spił, albo oszalał. Nie zamierzała jednak drażnić go dłużej, tak, żeby przypomniał sobie o tym, jak bardzo jej nie lubi i zrezygnował z podzielenia się swoim punktem widzenia. Musiała kuć żelazo póki gorące, a raczej – zachęcać język, póki ślina nanosiła na niego kolejne myśli.

Zachęcona własną metaforą, zastosowała ją w swoim przypadku – opowiadając bardzo szybko, ale szczegółowo o wszystkich rewelacjach, jakimi uraczał ją Dorian wczorajszego wieczora. Przyznała, że mówił głownie o Flers i o katastrofie swojej matki, a w temat May zbytnio nie wchodził, zresztą Lily o wiele bardziej od niego interesował charakter jego relacji z Mary, dlatego też temu punktowi opowieści poświęciła najwięcej czasu – wyznając, co myśli o podobnym zachowaniu, ale też nie będąc dla McDonaldówny zbyt surową, po jej zwierzeniach w Hogsmeade. Syriusz wysłuchał tego wszystkiego z zamyśloną, filozoficzną miną, a kiedy opowieść dobiegła końca, podsumował ją tak oglądowo, jakby nawet nie zmusił się do wysłuchania jej końca:

— Zgadzam się z Chamberlainem tylko w jednej kwestii: plotka Mary jest pomieszana. Jest pomieszana z biwakiem we Flers i z nocą, kiedy zginął Dean Walker. Reszta to kłamstwa.

Lily spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Mary _wcale_ nie szantażowała Jamesa? Nie zmuszała go do… bycia z nią? Nie… _molestowała?_

Syriusz roześmiał się na to określenie, chociaż był to raczej smutny śmiech.

— Cholera wie, co ona robiła. Niespecjalnie wątpię w to twoje… _molestowanie._ Chociaż wolałbym, żebyś używała innego słowa, bo Dorian nieco to zbrutalizował, a że sam nie ma pojęcia o molestowaniu… - uciął na chwilę, jakby sam się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiając. – Po prostu, z własnego doświadczenia uważam, że taki dobór słów jest krzywdzący dla obu stron. Ale tutaj nie o to chodzi. Chyba oboje wiemy, że Mary jest jedyną osobą, mającą pełnię wiedzy – wie wszystko o sylwestrowej nocy i o biwaku we Flers, po pierwsze – bo tam była; po drugie – bo o tym, czego nie widziała, powiedział jej James.

— No tak – zgodziła się Lily. To samo powiedział jej zresztą Dorian.

— I sednem tej plotki było to, że James jest zabójcą.

Lily drgnęła natychmiast. Przypuszczała, że Syriusz nie zgodzi się z historią Doriana na tym etapie, bo ona zresztą sama w nią nie wierzyła. Nie dziwiła się, że Black chciał ochronić honor przyjaciela w takich momentach, ale jeśli to było głównym celem przemawiającym za wtajemniczenie Lily w prawdę ze swojej pespektywy; to naprawdę robił to na próżno.

— Nie wierzę w to, Syriuszu… - przerwała mu, machając ręką na znak obojętności. – Daj spokój, przecież…

— Evans, większość to kłamstwa, ale póki co zbieramy fakty.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego bez zrozumienia. Przysiadła na wielką dynię, a Syriusz poszedł w jej ślady. Coś czuła, że jednak nie udało jej się rozgryźć motywów Blacka i lepiej, żeby jednak przygotowała się na najgorsze i w razie co, nie zemdlała z wrażenia.

— Ty też wierzysz w jego winę? – zdziwiła się. Syriusz westchnął ciężko.

— Nie wierzę w to, że zabił Phila. Ale nie powiedziałem, że _nie jest_ zabójcą.

Lily pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Który to już raz ktoś dzisiaj zupełnie wpędzał ją w kozi róg? Czy oni wszyscy mówili zupełnie nieskładnie, czy to Lily zrobiła się nagle taka niezbyt lotna?

— Zaskocz mnie – zaproponowała słabo, chociaż czuła, że wolałaby nie zostać zaskoczoną.

Syriusz westchnął ciężko. Uniósł dłonie na wysokość swojego brzucha i wyciągnął je tak, jakby chciał coś narysować w powietrzu. Lily wytężyła każdą swoją szarą komórkę, gotowa na połączenie zdobytych już informacji z nowymi rewelacjami.

― Mary miała coś na Jamesa, no nie, coś, czym go szantażowała – Lily potaknęła. – Ezoteryczną tajemnicę, czy jak ją tam nazwałaś? – Kolejne potaknięcie. – To była ta tajemnica, którą wykorzystywała przeciw niemu, szantażowała go i – jak to ujął Dorian – molestowała.

― No tak – zgodziła się. – Biwak we Flers.

Syriusz ponownie westchnął i spojrzał na nią jak na kompletną idiotkę.

 _I ona wybrała kogoś takiego na swojego nauczyciela?!_

― Lily, a ponoć jesteś bystrą dziewczynką – rzucił zgryźliwie. Dziewczyna postanowiła tego nie komentować. – Jaki sens miałby szantaż w sprawie, o której wiedziało tyle innych osób – o której trąbiły gazety? Przecież _wszyscy_ uważali, że James jest winny i demonizowali go jeszcze bardzie niż faktycznie zawinił. Wszyscy tak mówili. Myślisz, że w sprawie tak powszechnej można kogoś jeszcze szantażować? Nie, Lily. On miałby w dupie takie _molesty_ ze strony Barbie z Odrostami.

— W takim razie, co na niego miała? – zapytała rozdrażnionym tonem, bo nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś ubliżał jej inteligencji.

— _Sylwestrowa noc –_ wypalił. – Czy James – albo, nich skonam, _Dorian –_ mówili ci coś o sylwestrowej nocy w czwartej klasie?

Lily zadumała się przez chwilę. Z dziką satysfakcja odnotowała, że posiada jakieś informacje z obu wymienionych przez Blacka źródeł.

― James mówił, że byliście u Sterne'ów – powiedziała powoli. – Sterne'ów-Puchonów, tak? Micka i Declana?

Syriusz wywrócił oczami i rzekł, że żadnych innych to on nie zna.

― No więc, James miał wtedy pilnować May – dodała z coraz większym przekonaniem. – No ale pojechaliście do Sterne'ów, a on zostawił May samą i nie może sobie tego do dzisiaj wybaczyć, bo wtedy… bo wtedy ten jej chłopak…

 _Dean_ , pomyślała. _Dean, kumpel moich nowych kumpli._

Black kiwnął głową z okropnym, ale na tak przystojnej twarzy nie znowu takim nienajgorszym, grymasem. Sięgnął do przewieszonego na jedno ramię drelichowego plecaka w stylu rockersów, z ponaszywanymi emblematami mugolskich zespołów, i wyciągnął z niego czystą, białą wódkę, już zresztą trochę dopitą.

 _A więc nie pomyliła się podejrzewając, że przyszedł na to spotkanie lekko pijany._

― James wcale nie siedział z nami podczas tego Sylwestra – rzekł niskim głosem Syriusz, dosiadając się obok niej na wielką dynię. Wspaniałomyślnie zaofiarował Lily łyka trunku, ale ta grzecznie odmówiła. – Pokłócił się z McDziwką – to było bardzo dziwne, ale nagle wpadł w szał i mówił, że musi porozmawiać z May. Próbowaliśmy go zatrzymać, jego zachowanie nie miało najmniejszego sensu, ale on wykorzystał sieć Fiuu i szybko wrócił do siebie do domu. Chciałem pójść tuż za nim, ale wybuchło straszne zamieszanie, Mary i Dorcas odciągnęły mnie od kominka…

Wzdrygnął się i pociągnął jeszcze jeden, siarczysty łyk. Ostry zapach alkoholu zdawał się szczypać jak klamerki wewnątrz nosa.

― Kiedy po kilku godzinach udało mi się w końcu dostać do Doliny Godryka – kontynuował – zastałem May i państwo Potter. Belle i Seth strasznie się kłócili, May… no cóż, powiedziałbym, że zachowywała się jak _współczesna_ May, którą znamy i kochamy, ale wtedy to oczywiście była wielka nowość. Te jej piski, zmiany nastrojów, odcinanie się od świata… kiedy zobaczyłem ją w takim stanie, myślałem, że jest zwyczajnie naćpana.

― Ale nie była – domyśliła się Lily. Słowa Isaaka o tym, że dziewczyna Deana zupełnie postradała zmysły, nie dawały jej spokoju.

Syriusz pokręcił głową. Przez chwilę w powietrzu zawisło milczenie.

― Jak zachowywał się James? – spytała cicho. Jej kompan przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią lub – co bardziej prawdopodobne – alkohol zaburzył jego łatwość w doborze słów.

― To najdziwniejsze, Lily – zaśmiał się bez humoru. – Na początku Jamesa w ogóle nie znalazłem, tam w salonie. Kiedy wypadłem do kominka, państwo Potter przestali się kłócić i powiedzieli, że James jest u siebie, na górze. Poszedłem do niego… ale w środku – wziął głęboki oddech – ktoś był w środku, ale to nie był James.

― A kto? – zdziwiła się szczerze.

― _Mary_.

Lily rozdziawiła usta, na znak braku zrozumienia. Czyżby nawet nietrzeźwy Syriusz odznaczał się większą bystrością i spostrzegawczością niż ona? Jeśli nie myliła ją pamięć, to James pokłócił się z Mary i sam wrócił do swojego domu. Ona została u Sterne'ów, przecież nawet odciągała Blacka od kominka i próbowała przekonać go do pozostania na imprezie. W jaki sposób ona mogła znaleźć się w domu Potterów?

Druga sprawa, w jaki sposób James wyczuł, że z May dzieje się coś nie tak i jak ją potem znalazł. Znała Jo i Isaaka na tyle, aby poznać ich gust jeśli chodzi o imprezy czy – jak tam to woleli określać – _sabaty._ Na pewno wybraliby miejsce nawiedzone, opuszczone, stare i brudne – a nie miasteczko tak przyjemne, ciepłe, ozdobne i ulubowane przed bogate rodziny jak Dolina Godryka.

Niech Syriusz nazwie ją głupią – chyba każdy na jej miejscu stwierdziłby, że w jego opowieści brakuje wszelkiej logiki.

― Evans, to wszystko było dosyć powiązane – wyjaśnił. – James zostawił May w domu, bo miała zaprosić do siebie dwie koleżanki, a poza tym została uziemiona po kotylionie. Kotylion u Meadowesów, ten sam, gdzie zginęła siostra Dorcas, odbywał się jakiś tydzień wcześniej... zresztą, Dorian sypnął ci na ten temat trochę informacji. Tam po raz pierwszy spotkałem Deana Walkera. Tam James poznał Serenę… a ja byłem z Di – uniósł rękę, zanim Lily zdołała wypytać go, jakim sposobem znalazł się na magicznym balu w parze z o trzy lata od nich starszą siostrą Emmeliny. – W każdym razie w Deanie nie było nic specjalnie… _demonicznego_. Był trochę dziwny i niezbyt rozmowny, ale niebrzydki – niespecjalnie dziwiłem się więc, że May za nim szalała. Czternastoletnim dziewczynom zwykle odbija, kiedy znajdą sobie o tyle starszego chłopaka, a on miał jeszcze czym się pochwalić zewnętrznie. To, co zwróciło moją uwagę, to fakt, że Dean od początku do końca uczepił się Mary i Sereny.

Lily cofnęła głowę nie tylko po to, by odsunąć się od alkoholowego smrodu, ale też z powodu zaskoczenia na tę rewelację.

― _Dlaczego_?

― Bo to one go tam zaprosiły – rzekł nonszalancko. – May wcale nie miała jechać na kotylion, bo wtedy siedziała akurat we Włoszech z chorym Jessem van Weertem, ale wymknęła się z domu, kiedy Dean dał jej znal, że się pojawi. Z kolei sam Dean jest kuzynem Mary i zarazem kuzynem Sereny, i to z dwóch stron – bo matka Sereny jest siostrą matki Deana, a ojciec Sereny to ojciec Lizzy Nass, która jest z tego co wiem...

 _Członkinią rodziny elfickiej, a wszystkie rodziny elfickie są ze sobą spokrewnione,_ dokończyła w myślach, chociaż Syriusz przedstawił jej jakieś bardziej pogmatwane wyjaśnienie. Po tej zatajonej przez Doriana informacji, poczuła się jeszcze bardziej skonfundowana. Wiedziała już wcześniej, że Mary znała zarówno Walkerów, jak i Monroe'ów, Ellisonów i Prewettów. Wydawało jej się jednak, że zerwała z nimi kontakt we wczesnym dzieciństwie, kiedy przestała przyjeżdżać do domu swojego ojca, w Brighton i widywać go jedynie w Paryżu u dalszej rodziny. Teraz dowiadywała się, że Mary nie dość, że nie wstydziła się towarzystwa Deana, to jeszcze prawdopodobnie miała swój wkład w same poznanie chłopaka z May Potter…

Jak osoba tak przeczulona na punkcie złych kontaktów i rodzinnej patologii jak James, mógł przymykać oko na _podobną znajomość?_ O mało nie oderwał głowy Lily za rozmawianie z jego własnym kuzynem, a Mary nie poniosła żadnych konsekwencji za trzymanie sztamy z Walkerami?

 _Naprawdę?_

― Nie wiem, jakim cudem James dotarł do May, ale przypuszczam, że musiało to wyjść podczas kłótni jego i Mary – wzruszył ramionami. – To mogło być tak, że Mary znała plany Deana, co do tej masakry nad mugolami, dlatego u Sterne'ów uświadomiła Jamesa, w jakie bagno wplątała się jego siostrzyczka, James wpadł w szał, wrócił do domu, żeby się z nią policzyć, a za nim ruszyła Mary, być może po to, żeby go powstrzymać, sam już nie wiem – przyłożył palec do skroni, jakby od całego tego wspominania rozbolała go głowa. W przeciwieństwie do Doriana, opowiadanie o wszystkich tych tragediach zdawało się go przytłaczać, męczyć i przygnębiać, a nie – przynosić ulgę.

― Czy wiesz, co się stało dalej? – spytał ochrypłym głosem.

Lily przełknęła ślinę. Ten element opowieści nie znała od Jamesa, ale od Jo i Isaaka.

― Dean Walker popełnił samobójstwo, a May postradała zmysły – szepnęła.

Syriusz upił jeszcze jeden łyk, po czym głośno odetchnął, zakręcił butelką i wrzucił ją na dno swojego plecaka.

― No w sumie taka jest oficjalna wersja – potaknął. – May była z Deanem i jego bandą koleżków… i w sumie to nie chcę wiedzieć, co się tam działo. Nagle wtargnął James, zrobił aferę… a potem Dean nie żyje, a May zwariowała.

Lily otworzyła usta i natychmiast je zamknęła. Obawiała się, że wie, do czego dąży Syriusz, a raczej – jak wygląda jego teoria, co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, ich sytuacje były niezwykle zbieżne – może z tą jedną różnicą, że pan Black już od dwóch lat mógł snuć swoje domysły i przeprowadzać mini-śledztwa, a Evansówna wczoraj została wepchnięta do całego bałaganu, przypominającego już coraz bardziej wojnę, w której to trzeba jak najszybciej wybrać front.

― Bezpośrednią przyczyną May nie były żadne narkotyki ani schizofrenia od dzieciństwa – kontynuował Black. Twarz zaczynała mu się rumienić, dłonie drżeć, a Lily obawiała się, że zostało im mało czasu, zanim Syriusz zupełnie utraci resztki trzeźwości – a pijany nie powie jej nic konkretnego, a jedynie jeszcze bardziej namiesza. – Ona zawsze była dziwna, ale nie nazwałbym tego schizo-schizo… _schizofrenią_ . To były rany pamięciowe. Błąd przy modyfikowaniu pamięci.

Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy, czekając na następny pocisk.

― _Dlaczego James czuje się odpowiedzialny za jej szaleństwo, Lily?_

 _Może dlatego, że to on popełnił błąd przy modyfikowaniu pamięci?,_ pomyślała gorzko.

― Syriuszu, czy on w ogóle używał wtedy magii? – spytała słabo. – I czy myślisz, że w czwartej klasie znał zaklęcie _Obliviate?_

― Dean nie zginął od Avady, Drętwoty ani żadnego innego magicznego gówna – odparował już nieco nieskładnie. – A James nawet jeśli znał _Obliviate_ , to nie sądzę, żeby się ośmielił… I tu jest właśnie największa zagadka – westchnął ciężko. – Bo hipotetycznie pamięc May mogli państwo Potter, a że to nie zawsze wychodzi… ale po co usuwaliby jej wspomnienia? Na pewno kogoś chronili. A dla kogo zrobiliby coś takiego?

― Czy ty… - zawahała się, bojąc się wymówić na głos to, co chodziło jej po głowie od pewnego czasu. – Czy ty uważasz, że James zabił Deana Walkera?

Przypuszczała, że Syriusz się zawaha, że zaprzeczy gorączkowo, a potem zacznie się tłumaczyć, albo że po prostu zachowa wymowne spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej był jednak na tyle pogodzony z tą myślą i tyle już razy układał wszystkie zdarzenia, o których wiedział, w jeden ciąg, że nawet tak bezceremonialne wnioski nie wprawiały go w niezręczne osłupienie.

― To moje przypuszczenie – uciął. – To byłby wystarczająco mocny szantaż, wystarczająca mocna _ezoteryczna tajemnica,_ nieprawdaż? Nie tyle co zamordowanie Deana, ale to, że naprawdę spowodował szaleństwo u swojej siostry. Że za jego sprawą stało się coś, czego wstydzi się po dziś dzień…no ale skoro May tam była… skoro wszystko widziała…

Lily pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

― Jeszcze tydzień temu myślałam, że James zabił swojego kuzyna i nawet się z nim o to pokłóciłam. Wczoraj Dorian jeszcze bardziej namieszał mi w głowie, ale już nie dałam się ponownie na to nabrać... już w to nie uwierzyłam… i ty teraz usiłujesz mi teraz mówisz, że się mylę, a on.. a on tak jest zabójcą, ale kogoś innego? W sensie… jeśli nie ich obu?

Syriusz roześmiał się bez humoru.

― Nie mamy żadnych niezbitych dowodów… zresztą, sprawa jest naprawdę dobrze zatuszowana… ale myślę, że jeśli w sprawie zabójstwa – czy samobójstwa – Deana możemy polemizować, to cały syf z van Weertami to stek bzdur. Moja teoria jest największym dowodem na to, że James nie zabił Phila.

 _Emm, Syriuszu? Czy ty przed chwilą nie powiedziałeś, że uważasz swojego kumpla za mordercę? Myślisz, że ten fakt zmazuje z niego wszystkie inne winy?_ , pomyślała sceptycznie, ale nie chciała zdawać się z nim w zbędne dyskusje, póki jeszcze mówił do rzeczy (no, względnie).

― Jakim cudem? – spytała po prostu.

― Bo, jak już uznaliśmy, plotka Mary jest wymieszana. Obiecała Jamesowi, że nie powie o sprawie May… dlatego przy wymyślaniu plotki, zrzuciła na niego karb zabójstwa kogoś innego, ale właściwie wyszło na jedno dla niezaznajomionych z tematem – powiedział filozoficznie.

Niestety, dla Lily ta pokrętna logika cały czas nie dowodziła niczego. Przekazała to Syriuszowi delikatnym oddechem. Westchnął głęboko i rozdrażniony, kontynuował swoją korektę do opowieści Doriana:

― Pamiętam tę noc, kiedy zginął Phil, jako tako. James i Phil sobie nastrzelali – właściwie to Phil uderzył Serenę, a James mu oddał w jej obronie… i potem wyzwali siebie na pojedynek… ostatecznie Mary, Skye i Serenie udało się wyperswadować Jamesowi to idioctwo, więc tam nie poszedł – siedział do końca z nami. Phil przyszedł na umówione miejsce, pod klifem. My siedzieliśmy sami w namiocie. Chyba graliśmy w pokera, czy coś takiego… i wtedy nagle do naszego namiotu przyleciała zasmarkana Colette i powiedziała, że May odbiło. Oczywiście wszyscy natychmiast zerwaliśmy się na nogi, ale nie mogliśmy znaleźć May, więc postanowiliśmy się rozdzielić. Ja i James poszliśmy w jednym kierunku, pod klif, a Serena, Skye i Mary w przeciwnym. Tuż pod klifem znaleźliśmy May, całą we krwi.

― _Co_?

― Zaczęła krzyczeć, szaleć i świrować, że u nas, na biwaku, jest Dean. James próbował ją ogarnąć, tym bardziej że ona chciała z tego klifu skoczyć – wiesz, stała na skraju i wrzeszczała, że jeśli nie odejdziemy, to ona spadnie. To… oczywiście traumatyczne, ciężkie i strasznie dramatyczne, ale mimo całej tej sceny, May nie mogła skraść całego blasku, kiedy obok leżał martwy Phil.

― _Co?_ – powtórzyła ponownie.

Na litość boską! Isaac mówi jej nad ranem, że rodzina Potterów ma dużo za uszami, a kilka godzin później ich bliski przyjaciel twierdzi, że James zabił jednego człowieka, May zabiła drugiego, a pan Potter namieszał jej w głowie. Ach, nie wspominając o tym, że cała familia zniszczyła Walkerów, odesłała Tony'ego gdzieś na Sybir, i dwoje ich młodych przedstawicieli wyrzuciło ich dom w powietrze.

A ona myślała, że to Evansowie są nienormalni!

― Phil miał wielką ranę na głowie, jakby ktoś rozbił mu ją o skałę. Poszedłem sprowadzić pomoc – chciałem iść po Finna Chamberlaina, ale kiedy dopadłem ich namiot, nie było w nim nikogo.

― Dorian mówił, że on, Finn i Jesse poszli szukać Phila – przypomniała sobie jak przez mgłę. – Że niepokoili się o Phila i Jamesa.

― To jest absolutne kłamstwo, jedno z największych, które Dorian ci wcisnął – zripostował brutalnie. – Ale wyjaśnię ci to później, bo stracę wątek. W każdym razie, kiedy wróciłem pod klif, wszyscy już tam byli – no, wszyscy, oprócz Phila-nieboszczka. May dalej szalała, Finn wezwał chyba pana Pottera, żeby ją uspokoił, a wtedy z sąsiedniego obozowiska wyszedł… masz dwie szanse, kto!

Miała tak złe przeczucia, że jedynie załamała ręce. Kogo jeszcze tam brakowało do zupełnego chaosu?

― Poddaję się – mruknęła, unosząc ręce nad głowę.

Syriusz nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, zanim zrzucił kolejną bombę:

― Nasz nauczyciel obrony.

I po raz kolejny: _co?!_

― No, wtedy, to był uczeń Szkoły Aurorstwa – sprostował. – Był na biwaku milę od nas ze swoją żoną, Bertą Jorkins i… chyba siostrą Emmeliny, ale nie jestem pewien. Wiesz, Flers jest dosyć popularnym kierunkiem – dużo rodzin ma tam swoje domki letniskowe, bo we Flers znajduje się spora magiczna diaspora...

― Mila to dość daleko – przerwała mu, szczerze zaniepokojona tym szkopułem. – Nie wmówisz mi chyba, że profesor Argent usłyszał u was hałasy i poszedł to sprawdzić.

― Nie – zgodził się. – Zobaczył Mroczny Znak rozciągający się na całym Flers i poszedł sprawdzić, czy nikt nas nie zabił.

 _Jakie to optymistyczne,_ pomyślała gorzko. Syriusz wyczuł jej nastrój i roześmiał się smutno.

― W każdym razie Argent pojawił się równocześnie z Aurorami, więc albo to on ich wezwał, albo zrobił to Finn, a on się jakoś z nimi zsynchronizował. To właśnie Argent zobaczył Phila pod klifem. Moody wtedy zaczął sprawdzać wszystkim po kolei różdżki i…

― I _Priori Incantatem_ wykryło, że James użył zaklęcia zrzucającego – domyśliła się, przypominając sobie Doriana, który usiłował udowodnić jej, kto zabił Phila.

― No tak – zgodził się. - Przypuszczam, że zrzucił Phila, żeby uspokoić May, albo wcześniej użył zaklęcia oczyszczającego z jej odcisków palców, a potem dopiero go zrzucił... pojęcia nie mam. Tak czy siak, zachował się nieopisanie głupio. Ale skąd miał wiedzieć, że zaraz pojawią się Aurorzy i rozpocznie się wielka afera?

 _Nie mógł też łudzić się, że nikt nie zauważy, że Phila nie ma w obozowisku,_ pomyślała trzeźwo. James mógł działać pod wpływem emocji, ale użycie magii (przecież nielegalne w jego wieku!) tak błaho i lekkomyślnie, zupełnie nie pasowało do impulsywnego, ale raczej bystrego typu chłopaka, jaki on reprezentował.

― Czyli sądzisz, że James zabił Deana, a May zabiła Phila – podsumowała na głos swoje ostatnie myśli. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, dyplomatycznie ani nie zaprzeczając, ani nie popierając tej konkluzji.

― Wiesz… Potterowie zawsze niechętnie posyłali May do jakichkolwiek zamkniętych zakładów, z obawy, że jej rany na pamięci i wszystkie wspomnienia, które w pewien sposób wyparła ze świadomości… po prostu że ją przytłoczą i że po raz kolejny powtórzy się historia ze skakaniem z klifu. Ale kilka dni temu, kiedy wróciła do Hogwartu… to jednak część tych rzeczy zdążyło już do niej powrócić – wysłał jej ostrożne spojrzenie. – Mary powiedziała Jamesowi, że jego siostra uważa, że to ona zabiła Deana… z kolei James i połowa ekipy z Flers podejrzewa, że po prostu coś jej się pomyliło i że chociaż zabiła, to nie Deana, ale Phila. Poniekąd dobrze wpasowała się w plotkę Mary – zauważył błyskotliwie. – Skoro ona oskarżyła Jamesa o to zabójstwo, zmazując z niego winę za wypadek Deana, to May musiała przejąć zbrodnię brata, oddając mu Phila, no nie?

― Naprawdę nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego – ucięła krótko. – Nawet jeśli masz rację i śmierć Deana to sprawka Jamesa, to ma on szczęście, że wszystko mu się upiekło. Dostał od losu drugą szansę i to byłby szczyt głupoty z jego strony, gdyby zaprzepaścił ją przez głupie nadużywanie magii.

― Dość dobrze przepowiedziałaś dalsze niespójności w opowieści Doriana – rzekł Syriusz. – Bo faktycznie, Jamesowi drugi raz upiec się nie mogło. Chociaż na początku nikt go nie oskarżał o to zabójstwo… główną podejrzaną była Serena, a dopiero po pewnym czasie śledztwo zaczęło przechylać się na stronę Jamesa. Rzekłbym nagle, że ktoś temu śledztwu… _dopomógł._

Lily pokręciła głową na znak, że nie ma pomysłu, co mogło się stać dalej.

― Kiedy do Jamesa przyszło wezwanie na złożenie zeznań, to do listu dołączona była pogróżka – powiedział tajemniczo.

― _Pogróżka?_

― Coś w stylu: „Tym razem już ci się nie upiecze". Och, nie rób takiej miny, Evans, nawet James tak się nie zdziwił tym jak ty. W każdym razie chyba wziął ten liścik do siebie, bo zaczął zachwycać się tak, jakby naprawdę chciał zasłużyć na odesłanie do więzienia i usunięcie z Hogwartu. Weźmy na przykład to nieszczęsne podpalenie pani Chamberlain – Syriusz wyglądał jakby chciał się roześmiać, ale ostatecznie zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie zostanie dobrze przyjęte przez jego słuchaczkę. – Dorian obsmarował cały ten wypadek aż niestrawną warstwą patosu i dramaturgii… - wywrócił oczami. – Chociaż, kto wie, może tak to właśnie wyglądało w jego oczach. Zupełnie odsunął się od Jamesa – mało tego! – zupełnie zmienił _front_ i na ostatniej rozprawie w Wizengamocie, złożył zupełnie nowe zeznania, które mogłyby nas wszystkich pogrążyć… gdyby nie to, że później uratował nas starszy Chamberlain, Finn.

Imię Finna po raz kolejny przewinęło się w tej opowieści, a ponieważ Syriusz na chwilę umilkł, Lily postanowiła przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co o nim wiedziała. Kiedy za czasów jej związku z Dorianem, odwiedziła rodzinę Chamberlainów w Londynie, poznała całe jego rodzeństwo, ale chociaż dokładnie pamiętała Jennę-opiekunkę Jesse'ego, Luke'a-odbijacza żon, Caitlin-jej psychofankę oraz młodszego Jeta i Leviego, oraz oczywiście państwo Chamberlainów, nie mogła nic powiedzieć o ich pierworodnej latorośli. Przypomniała sobie, że Luke-odbijacz żon odebrał właśnie Finnowi narzeczoną, że Finn pracował gdzieś daleko, w Australii, i że był chyba najbardziej zaradny i bystry z całego tego rodzeństwa. Dorian wspominał co nieco o tym, że Finn dobrze rozumiał się z ich kuzynami van Weertami i przedstawiał go zwykle jako głos rozsądku w każdej sytuacji. To wszystko stanowiło jakiś portret, ale Lily nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że jest on ważną postacią i właśnie przez swoją istotność, tak ciężko coś o nim powiedzieć – zwykle bowiem jednostki znaczące nosiły ze sobą mgiełkę enigmatyczności i słodkiej tajemnicy.

― Finn z Australii? – rzuciła więc, wybierając ze swoich skąpych informacji tą najbardziej dlań charakterystyczną.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

― Finn-najlepszy-przyjaciel-Phila, chciałaś powiedzieć. Pamiętasz całą szopkę z pojedynkiem Phila i Jamesa? Ja, rzecz jasna, byłbym sekundantem Rogasia, z kolei sekundantem Phila miał zostać Finn. A to oznacza…

― Że był z nim pod klifem przez cały czas? – palnęła.

Black pokiwał głową, coraz bardziej nad czymś zadumany.

― Albo że widział zabójcę chociażby z daleka… nie sądzę, że ktoś zamordował Phila na oczach Finna, bo wtedy mielibyśmy dwóch trupów. Ale podejrzewam, że Finn wiedział najwięcej o całym zajściu, bo cały czas kręcił się gdzieś w pobliżu, a po fakcie przez długi czas tę sprawę i chyba dowiedział się, kto stoi za tym zabójstwem.

― Dlaczego więc nie zeznał, kto to był? – wydukała. – To znaczy… dlaczego nie pogrążył May?

Syriusz westchnął ciężko. Wyglądało na to, że sprawa dość dobrze przez niego opisana i wyjaśniona, ma jeszcze drugie, zupełnie niejasne dno.

― Właśnie o to chodzi, że zeznał. Na tej ostatniej rozprawie, ratując zarazem Jamesa. Na początku jego zeznania traktowano z przymrużeniem oka, obstawiono bowiem, że chciał on po prostu obronić swojego kuzyna, czyli Jamesa… _rozumiesz._ Tym bardziej, że jego oskarżenie zupełnie nie trzymało się kupy i materiału dowodowego. Osobiście nie wierzę, że powiedział przed sądem prawdę i również uważam, że namieszał, żeby kogoś uchronić. Ale ja bym się skłaniał do tego, ze Finn chronił albo kuzyna, którego naprawdę cenił – czyli Jesse'ego van Weerta – albo…

― Albo swojego brata – dokończyła Lily. – Syriuszu, najpierw mówisz, że James zabił jedną osobę, potem, że May zabiła drugą, a teraz rzucasz, że być może to nie była ona, tylko Dorian? Wiesz, że ja spotykałam się z tymi chłopakami?

― Najwyraźniej lubisz kryminalistów, Evans – powiedział swobodnie. – W każdym razie, James jest rozdarty jeśli chodzi o zabójcę Phila – podejrzewa albo May, albo też Doriana z tym, że May musiała świadkować tej zbrodni. Tę teorię wysnuł po tym, jak Dorian podpalił swoją matkę. Ja osobiście nie jestem co do tego taki pewny… myślę, że to była May, a jeśli nie ona, to albo Jesse van Weert, albo któryś z braci-ćpunów – Kenny albo Elijah. Dorian nie miał zbytnio motywów.

― A rodzony brat Phila miał? – spytała retorycznie. – I uważam, ze to dosyć podejrzane, iż Dorian przedstawił mi nieprawdziwą wersję zdarzeń. Zdecydowanie nie pomaga to jego reputacji.

― No cóż, moja teoria nie jest idealna – przyznał Syriusz. – Uważam, że Finn nie kryłby nikogo innego. Gdybym to był ja, albo James, albo May, Mary, Skye, Serena… czy też Colette Angelo… wydałby nas z uśmiechem na ustach. Na pewno miałby opory przed pogrążeniem Doriana i Jesse'ego, co zaś tyczy się braci-ćpunów… to wiedział, że i tak idą wkrótce siedzieć, więc wolał nie pogarszać ich sytuacji.

Lily przymknęła na moment oczy. Przywołała w myślach sylwetki wszystkich wymienionych podejrzanych, zastanawiając się, kto jest jej „faworytem". I chociaż Syriusz starał się wybić jej to z głowy, ona wciąż czuła pewien niepokój związany z osobą Doriana.

― Czekaj, czekaj… - uniosła do góry rękę. – Daj mi się zastanowić: Jamesa uniewinniono po tym, jak Finn wskazał zabójcę na jego ostatniej rozprawie i mówisz, że było to nieźle odjechane oskarżenie. Kto to był?

Syriusz pokręcił głową, na znak, że w ogóle nie ma sensu o tym opowiadać.

― Nie podał nazwiska. Opisał tylko gościa, którego spotkał w lesie, i powiedział, że otrzymywał pogróżki – podobne zresztą jak James – dlatego od razu nie wyznał prawdy. Sporządzono portret pamięciowy, Finn dostał darmową obstawę ze Szkoły Aurorstwa za ochroniarzy, a kilka tygodni później aresztowano osobę, która pasowała do tego portretu i która sama przyznała się do wysyłania pogróżek.

― Czyli kogo?

Następne słowa uderzyły w nią jak grom z jasnego nieba.

― Brata Deana, Tony'ego. Umieszczono go potem w jakimś zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Wiesz… to dosyć zastanawiające, że najpierw Dorian i James podpalają jego dom, a potem on zostaje oskarżony o zabójstwo Phila i o wysyłanie do nich pogróżek.

―Może James się domyślał? – spytała słabo. – Albo po prostu wiedział, że Dean miał brata i udało mu się dodać dwa do dwóch?

― Nie mam pojęcia – mruknął Syriusz. – Jest dużo rzeczy w tej historii, które przechodzą ludzkie zrozumienie i sugerują, że maczały w nich palce jakieś siły dla nas niepojęte.

* * *

 **L** ily chyba zdołała przyzwyczaić się do niegodziwych postępków i dała wciągnąć do świata intryg i podstępów, bo kiedy wróciła wieczorem z powrotem do opustoszałego dormitorium, niemalże nie czuła wyrzutów sumienia, tak gryzących ją dnia poprzedniego. W prawdzie w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin nie podpisała kolejnego cyrografu, nie sprzedała swojego chłopaka ani nie pozwoliła jemu znienawidzonemu kuzynowi się do siebie dobierać, ale poprawa jej zachowania była raczej minimalna – przecież zbratała się z byłą dziewczyną tego chłopaka, która kiedyś go molestowała i generalnie uosabiała zło na tym świecie, zepsuła mu randkę i namówiła jego najlepszego przyjaciela do zdradzenie kilku ezoterycznych sekretów.

 _Upadasz, Lily,_ pomyślała z przekąsem. _W piekle już na ciebie czekają._

Przez chwilę pozwoliła pogrążyć się w wizji samej siebie w otchłani piekielnej, obrzucającej się kulami ognia z Mary, Jessiką i Dorianem.

 _Dobry Boże._

Oprócz niej w dormitorium nie było żywej duszy; zresztą, ostatnio cały czas pozostawało puste, a i sama Lily siedziała tu o wiele mniej niż zwykle. Kłótnie i nieporozumienia pomiędzy współlokatorkami, powrót Mary, dyskomfort skrępowanie z nim związane oraz nowe znajomości i zobowiązania towarzyskie, które porwały Emmelinę, Marlenę, Hestię i Dorcas, wszystko to po trochu doprowadziło do sytuacji, kiedy to wszystkie dziewczęta bawiły się gdzieś w zamku, a Lily została sama z kotem jako jedynym potencjalnym pocieszycielem w troskach.

Padła na swoje łóżko i pozwoliła kotu skoczyć na kolana. Kiedy właściwie wszyscy się tak od siebie oddalili? Wystarczy spojrzeć na Huncwotów – nie można przecież nazwać ich jakąś sektą, organizacją, która trzyma się zawsze razem, bo każdy z tych chłopców miał własne życie i własne sprawy prywatne, ale w jakiś sposób zupełnie nie koligowały one z ich wspólną więzią i przyjaźnią. Z kolei dziewczęta z dormitorium numer cztery trzymały się razem jedynie wtedy, kiedy wszystkie były singielkami i żadna nie miała dodatkowych problemów rodzinnych, prywatnych czy jeszcze innej materii. Ich przyjaźń mocna była tylko w dobrych chwilach… kiedy nadciągały chmury, wszystko się sypało.

— To dosyć przykre, no nie, Gladius? – podrapała kotka za uchem. – Właściwie nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym miała prawdziwego przyjaciela… wiesz, takiego jaki Syriusz jest dla Jamesa.

Zresztą, Jamesa zewsząd otaczali ludzie, tacy, którzy zbliżali się w miarę wszystkich jego osobistych porażek i tragedii. Huncowci… Mary… Skye… Nawet Dorian i Serena, swego czasu. Lily zawsze miała tylko Mary i Severusa – a teraz już nikogo.

Czuła się głupio, ale musiała przyznać, że dzisiejsze popołudnie – zakończone kompletną klapą, swoją drogą – było dla niej bardzo miłe. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że Jessica wyraźnie obraziła się na Jamesa (chociaż wyglądało na to, że cały czas są ze sobą… _chyba),_ czy o to, że James nawrzeszczał na Mary (to dziwne, ale Lily prawie w ogóle to nie ubawiło), ale najbardziej o to, że po raz pierwszy od niemalże roku, mogła spędzić czas tylko z McDonaldówną, jak niegdyś. Zamówiły sobie naprawdę nieprzyzwoitą ilość ciasta, Evansówna postawiła im kilka drinków (ach, ta pełnoletność!) i straszliwie przeszkadzając Jamesowi i Jessice, przede wszystkim świetnie ubawiły się osobiście. Lily przez chwilę wydawało się, że dostrzega w swojej towarzyszce przebłyski dawnej Mary, która może i była przewrotna i czasami nieznośna, ale jednocześnie nie dało się przy niej nudzić.

Lily zachichotała, kiedy przypomniała sobie końcówkę całej misji, tuż przed tym, jak Jessica po prostu sobie poszła – obydwie dosiadły się do ich stolika i zaczęły rozwodzić się o wadach Jamesa, ku jego nieopisanej złości. Obydwie niesamowicie się rozkręciły – a szczególnie Mary, która ze stażem związku o wiele dłuższym niż dwa dni, miała więcej powodów do narzekania.

— Powiem ci coś o nim, Jess – powiedziała w pewnym momencie, łapiąc Jamesa za dłoń tak, jakby chciała przepowiedzieć mu przyszłość. – James ma niemal tak małe ego, jak jego przyrodzenie.

Zresztą, Lily też nie pozostawiła na nim suchej nitki – obydwie nawijały jak urzeczone o jego humorkach, scenach zazdrości, napadach agresji i zbyt lepkich łapach, a potem o złych nawykach żywieniowych, kiepskich żartach i o tym, jak bardzo pseudonim Rogacz do niego pasuje.

To przypomniało Lily trochę stare, dobre czasy, kiedy ona i Mary żartowały z niego na potęgę. Prawdę mówiąc, przez cały wieczór udzielił jej się sentymentalny, melancholijny nastrój towarzyszący wspominaniu zamierzchłej przeszłości, w której najsmutniejszy był fakt, że udało jej się dzisiaj dostrzec w Mary ślady osoby, którą kiedyś była, ale którą już raczej nigdy nie zmieni się ponownie. Czas i doświadczenia wyrzeźbiły jej charakter dość ostro i bezlitośnie, i chociaż gdzieś w środku Mary drzemała słodka i wesoła osoba, i mimo że James dalej taką ją widział, jasne było, że czasy, kiedy na i Lily ufały sobie bezgraniczne i polegały jak na Zawiszy, po wielu trudnych wydarzeniach, już nie mogą powrócić.

Myśląc o tym wszystkim, sięgnęła do najniższej szuflady swojej szafki, gdzie chowała stare zdjęcia na właśnie takie, zimowe, sentymentalne wieczory. Oprócz mnóstwa fotografii z jej rodzinką w Alabamie, zdjęć z Severusem i z siostrą za dawnych czasów, i z Chase'em z lat dziecięcych, pewną część zdjęć odgrodziła od reszty i zabezpieczyła je gumką. Od wielu miesięcy do nich nie zerkała.

Zdjęcia z Mary zdołały już wyblaknąć, a chwile, które upamiętniały, odejść w zapomnienie, ale jedno z nich zachowało świeżość, blask i urok niemalże takie same jak w dniu, kiedy zostało zrobione. Poluzowała gumkę, wyciągnęła tę sztukę i włożyła ją do jednej z pustych ramek. Zdjęcie przedstawiało ją i Mary w Londynie w St. James's Park (jakie to prorocze…) – obydwie leżały wśród kwiatów i plotły duże, solidne wianki. Ich śmiech zdawał się przenikać powietrze i rozjaśniać mrok panujący w dormitorium.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo siedziała na swoim łóżku, obsypana zdjęciami, z kotem na kolanach, bo wybudziła się z tego specyficznego transu dopiero, kiedy usłyszała pukanie w okno – jednak pukanie zupełnie nieprzypominające charakterystycznego drapania wiatru albo stukania sowy. Wstała jak oparzona. Intuicja od razu podpowiedziała jej, kto zaszczycił ją podobną wizytą.

\- James?

Podbiegła do okna, i otworzyła je na oścież, natychmiastowo robiąc unik w dół, żeby chłopak mógł spokojnie wlecieć do jej dormitorium na miotle.

James wykonał manewr dosyć zgrabnie, zamykając jeszcze za sobą okno. Wylądował tuż przed Lily, która intuicyjnie zamknęła mocno oczy.

— O wiele lepiej jest lecieć tutaj z mojego nowego pokoju – powiedział nonszalancko. – Z szóstki musiałem przelatywać całą wieżę dookoła.

Evansówna rozchyliła nieśmiało oczy. James stał przed dokładnie taki, jakiego kochał go Hogwart – ubrany w sportowy strój, na miotle i z niemożliwie zmierzwionymi włosami. Poczuła, jak niewidzialne imadło ściska jej serce w znajomy sposób. Odchrząknęła, wyprostowała się i rzekła dosyć swobodnie:

— Mary nie ma. Zdaje się, że siedzi w skrzydle u twojej siostry.

James niezauważalnie skrzywił się na dźwięk jej imienia.

— Przyszedłem do ciebie… _Larisso._

Lily poczuła, jak krew napływa jej do policzków. A jednak wiedział! Przejrzał ją, tak samo jak przejrzał Mary udającą Skye!

—Domyśliłeś się, kiedy powiedziałam Jessice, że lubisz odprowadzać dziewczyny ze sztucznymi cyckami na karuzele? – spytała. – Przepraszam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

James pokręcił głową.

— Wiedziałem od razu… ale chciałem cię wkurzyć – przyznał bezwstydnie. – I naprawdę tak bardzo denerwuje cię, kiedy…

Pokręciła głową, tłumiąc uśmiech. Zdecydowanie wolała wygłaszać swoje żale, pretensje i uwagi anonimowo. Atmosfera zrobiła się teraz trochę ciężka, jakby James sam nie wiedział, co go tu sprowadzało. Oblizał nerwowo wargi, zmierzył badawczym spojrzeniem sprezentowanego przez siebie kota, a następnym, tym razem bardziej zdumionym – rozrzucone po kołdrze zdjęcia, szczególnie niepewnie odnotowując oprawioną w ramkę fotografię dwóch jego byłych, rudych dziewczyn w St. James's Park. Lily poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej.

— Więc… - zachęciła go do mówienia.

— Więc… — zamyślił się James. Po chwili otrząsnął się, zreflektował i sięgnął do swojej miotły. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna zauważyła przewieszoną przez jej rączkę torebkę tekturową, skrywającą w środku również tekturowe pudełko. Czyżby Gladius miał bliźniaka…?

— Przyniosłem ci buty – powiedział po prostu, wręczając jej torebkę, jakby to nie było nic takiego. Lily spojrzała na niego bez zrozumienia. — Nie pamiętasz już? Syriusz ci je pogryzł i… Chciałem ci je dać wczoraj, no wiesz, na naszej…

 _Na naszej randce._ Chciał dać jej te buty, o które pokłócili się jeszcze przez Hogsmeade – zanim ten poszedł z Mary, a ona wyskoczyła z Dorianem. Lily przypomniała sobie, że wtedy oskarżyła go o sponsoring. Że ona kiedyś nie bała się rzucać tak śmiałych uwag…

— James, ja…

Uniósł otwartą dłoń, w tym samym geście co dzisiaj Syriusz – i równie skutecznie udało mu się ją uciszyć.

— Chciałbym, żebyś mi coś wyjaśniła, Lily.

 _O, nie,_ pomyślała. _To pachnie rozmową o uczuciach._

Wciąż bowiem pamiętała o dość specyficznej umowie z Syriuszem – która chociaż nie została podpisana na żadnym cyrografie, chyba była równie obligująca – gdzie w zamian za _prawdziwe_ informacje o Jamesie, ona miała go przeprosić i przestać ciągle zwodzić. Nie była pewna, czy dobrze odczytała jego intencje, ale mogła się założyć, że rezultat jakiejkolwiek rozmowy o romantycznych przeżyciach i emocjach, nie zadowoliłby Blacka, a wręcz jeszcze bardziej go rozdrażnił.

— Dlaczego – spytał cicho, tonem zupełnie pozbawionym emocji – najpierw mnie wystawiasz i oddajesz w cudze ręce – bo nie wiem, jak to inaczej ująć – a potem dajesz się wciągnąć Mary w zatruwaniu mi randki z tą samą dziewczyną? Przecież musiałem się z nią umówić – inaczej dostałabyś nieźle po głowie, przez tą cholerną umówkę.

Poczuła, że robi jej się sucho w gardle. _Przecież musiałem się z nią umówić… przecież w innym razie dostałabyś nieźle po głowie…_

Czy on próbował jej powiedzieć, że traktował tę randkę jako przykry obowiązek… że nie poszedłby na nią, gdyby nie obawiał się o Lily i jej prawdopodobny zew karmy, jeśli cyrograf nie zostałby dopełniony? Poczuła, jak słowa Mary z dzisiejszego popołudnia uderzają w nią niczym ostrza: _nie zasługujesz na niego… nawet o niego nie dbasz… zraniłaś go o wiele bardziej niż ja kiedykolwiek…_

Wbiła wzrok w trzymaną przez siebie torebkę z butami. Czuła się jak najokropniejsza osoba pod słońcem. Nie dość, że – jak wyrzucili jej Mary i Syriusz – zachowała się tak samo, jak wszystkie złe byłe dziewczyny Jamesa i w dodatku zraniła go chyba najbardziej z nich wszystkich razem wziętych, ośmieszyła, wykorzystała i okrutnie zwiodła, to jednak on cały czas… on cały czas się o nią troszczył. Tak samo jak pomimo tylu problemów nie przestawał zamartwiać się May i nigdy nie odwrócił się od Mary, dziewczyny, która zbłądziła do tego stopnia, że szantażowała go emocjonalnie.

Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu szczerze pragnęła i w ogóle nie obawiała się wyznania swoich przemyśleń i uczuć. Chciała powiedzieć mu, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciała go wystawiać, że dała się zmanipulować i że straszliwie tego żałuje. Dodałaby, jak bardzo boi się, że go straci i że teraz, kiedy on ją opuścił, czuje się tak samotna i rozbita, jak nigdy w swoim życiu. Była nawet gotowa wyznać mu, jak bardzo go lubi… jak bardzo o niego dba w sensie romantycznym, ale… Ale gdyby to zrobiła, czułaby się jeszcze podlej.

 _Nie zasługuję na niego,_ pomyślała znowu. _Nie mogę znowu go zranić, nie po tym co zrobiłam. To jeszcze nie czas._

Rozsądek przemawiał głosem tak mocnym i silnym, jak nigdy przez całe jej rezolutne i rozumne życie. Wiedziała już, że nie może znowu zrobić mu nadziei, skoro najwyraźniej nie jest gotowa na poważny związek. Kiedy jednak pomyślała o tym, że mają stać się sobie obcy, że już nie będą dłużej droczyć się, kłócić ani rozmawiać… obawiała się, że nie znajdzie w sobie tyle siły.

― Naprawdę cię lubię – powiedziała wreszcie, siląc się na spokojny ton głosu. – I nie chce się stracić. Wiem, że strasznie namieszałam, ale… ale nie chcę, żebyśmy byli sobie obojętni. Chciałam ci pokazać dzisiaj… że mi zależy. Że nie chciałam, abyś czuł się taki wykorzystany i… ― urwała, czując, że zrobiło jej się tak gorąco iż zaraz eksploduje. - Może moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi?

Przez moment twarz Jamesa zmieniła się nie do poznania – z pokerowej, wypłukanej ze wszelkich emocji, przybrała wyraz zdumienia, potem czegoś na kształt gniewu i irytacji, a potem… dziwnej łagodności, spokoju i refleksji. Już otwierał usta, żeby coś jej odpowiedzieć i ostatecznie rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości, gdy nagle usłyszeli szczęk poruszonej klamki.

— _**J**_ _ames_? Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę.

Lily cofnęła się ze zdumieniem, robiąc miejsce obok Jamesa dla Mary. Chociaż nigdy nie była najlepsza w odczytywaniu mowy ciała, odgadywaniu emocji po wyrazie oczu czy ruchach warg, tym razem od razu zrozumiała, że nie powinna przeszkadzać dawnej przyjaciółce, bo wyjątkowo ma ona do przekazania coś wyjątkowo poruszającego.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę, uśmiechnęła się krzywo w ich kierunku i już miała opuścić sypialnię, gdy nagle poczuła uścisk Mary na swoim ramieniu. Wysłała jej badawcze spojrzenie.

— _Zostań._ Myślę, że też powinnaś, o tym usłyszeć.

Nerwowo zerknęła na Jamesa – skinął głową, jakby dając jej zgodę na odejście, ale ewidentnie zaniepokoił się po usłyszeniu z ust Mary słów tak niecodziennych. Wila oblizała wargi, ściągnęła z ramienia jedną ze swoich ekskluzywnych, skórzanych toreb z Mediolanu, uprzednio wyciągając z niej jakąś kartkę, i odrzuciła nią na swoje łóżko. Lily i James wymienili kolejne zdezorientowane spojrzenie, kiedy zauważyli, że oczy ich towarzyszki czerwienieją i wzbierają we łzy. Mary głośno pociągnęła nosem.

— Dostałam właśnie wiadomość od matki – wydukała z trudem. – Byłam już u Doriana… myślę, że powinniście złożyć mu kondolencje.

— Co się stało? – zdumiał się James, zanim Lily zdołała wydukać z siebie choćby słowo. Mary pokręciła głową i podała mu wyciągnięty z torebki dokument. Evansówna poczuła, jak elektryzujący dreszcz przechodzi ją od słów do głów.

 _To był nekrolog._

— Zmarł ci kuzyn… - ciągnęła Mary, nie odrywając wzroku od szczerze wstrząśniętego Jamesa. - Brat Doriana… no i nasz przyjaciel, _dawny._ Finn.

James bez słowa wcisnął nekrolog w dłonie Lily, a sam padł na jej łóżko, jakby nie mogąc utrzymać się na nogach.

FINN CHAMBERLAIN

ur. 22 czerwca 1954

zm. 2 lutego 1977

Lily zaklęła pod nosem. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na równie blade i przerażone twarze Jamesa i Mary. Dobrze wiedziała, że w tym przypadku chodziło o coś więcej niż zwykła przykrość z powodu odejścia bliskiej im osoby. Słowa Doriana z wczorajszego wieczora oraz Syriusza sprzed kilku godzin rozbrzmiewały jej w głowie niczym echo.

 _Biwak we Flers,_ pomyślała gorzko. _Ktoś właśnie pozbył się jedynej osoby, która wiedziała, kim jest zabójca Phila van Weerta._

* * *

 **N** iespodziewana wiadomość o śmierci Finna momentalnie przywróciła Jamesowi jego dawny wigor, gwałtowność i żywotność, niczym kubeł lodowatej wody orzeźwiła go, ocknęła i przerwała niekończący się stan uczuciowego odrętwienia, jednym, gwałtownym zamachem nakazała mu przestać szamotać się w mętnych, odurzających emocjach i wrócić ponownie do wiecznej gotowości i żądzy działania. Zostawił Lily samą bez żadnych dodatkowych ckliwych i niezręcznych słówek, zostawił ją i pognał z Mary, chociaż tym razem przyświecał mu zupełnie inny cel, a jego nietakt uzasadniony został usprawiedliwiającymi motywami. James był tego rodzaju człowiekiem, że niespodziewanie wieści zamiast zwalać go z nóg, obezwładniać i wytrącać wszystkie silne karty, motywowały go do działania, pomagały zapomnieć o ciężkiej przeszłości i powrócić do stałego, intensywnego trybu życia. Lily z kolei reprezentowała ten pierwszy typ – ten, który najpierw musi się pozbierać i wszystko spokojnie przeanalizować, a dopiero potem poczynić odpowiednie kroki.

Już wcześniej tego dnia, kiedy wysłuchiwała opowieści Syriusza, bezskutecznie usiłowała skojarzyć najstarszego Chamberlaina z czymś charakterystycznym jedynie dla jego osoby. Zastanawiała się, czy był on człowiekiem przeciętnym i prostym, bez szczególnym pasji, zainteresowań i osiągnięć; czy też na tyle dyskretnym, skromnym i tajemniczym, że nie mógłby pozwolić Lily, która przecież wizytowała rodzinę Doriana tak niewiele razy, na wnikliwe zapoznanie z głębią swojego charakteru. Kojarzyła go z kangurami, z Flers i z tym, że uratował Jamesa w sądzie, ale tak naprawdę najbardziej z tym, że umarł nie wyznawszy nikomu prawdy o rozwoju wypadków sprzed półtora roku – a to było dosyć przykre. W tym momencie naprawdę żałowała, że ani za czasu swojego związku z Dorianem nie poświęcała więcej uwagi jego opowieściom o bracie, ani też podczas „dobrych dni" z Jamesem nie udało jej się wyczuć, jaki jest jego stosunek do pozostałego kuzynostwa. Przypatrując się jego reakcji na tę smutną wiadomość, doszła do wniosku, że stosunki pomiędzy nim a Finnem były raczej nie najgorsze i w przeciwieństwie do ewentualnego zgonu Doriana – Jamesa bardzo zasmuciła ta wieść.

Pierwsze pytanie, które kazało jej zdecydować, jak czuje się osobiście z wiedzą o śmierci Finna, pozostało bez odpowiedzi – nie mogła w końcu ani się smucić, ani też cieszyć na wieść o odejściu osoby, którą znała, ale bardzo, bardzo powierzchownie. Drugie brzmiało nieco prościej: co teraz powinna zrobić?

Mary i James poszli złożyć Dorianowi kondolencje. To brzmiało jak dobry początek – nieważne, na jakiej stopie znajdowała się teraz z siódmorocznym Krukonem, grzeczność i dobre maniery obligowały do wyrażenia żalu z powodu tak dotkliwej dla niego straty.

 _Tak,_ pomyślała zdecydowanie. _Nie ma sensu siedzieć tutaj i zastanawiać się nad sobą. Muszę znaleźć Doriana i z nim pogadać._

Powziąwszy postanowienie, posunęła się już do przodu i pozostawiła za sobą tę paskudną strefę bezczynności. Jednak – jak to często bywa po wzniesieniu na wyższy etap na jakiejkolwiek płaszczyźnie – teraz musiała się zmierzyć z jeszcze cięższymi zagwozdkami.

Po pierwsze – nie miała pojęcia, gdzie Dorian obecnie mieszka. Wyniósł się ze dormitorium prefektów naczelnych i zapewne wrócił do Wieży Ravenclawu. Lily mogła udać się tam w każdej chwili, bowiem zwykle bez problemu udawało jej się rozwiązać zagadkę, która zastępowała hasło i rozwijała ineligencję podopiecznych domu Roweny Ravenclaw (skuteczność tej metody raczej nie była wysoka, bowiem przez sześć lat inteligencja chociażby takiej Jessiki Beinz pozostała równie licha, jak z chwilą, gdy pojawiła się w Hogwarcie). Ale nawet jeśli dostałaby się do Pokoju Wspólnego Krukonów – to gdzie szukać Doriana i reszty siódmorocznych chłopaków? I co, jeśli zastanie tam jeszcze Mary i Jamesa? Może lepiej, żeby zaczekała jeszcze trochę i pozwoliła prawdziwym znajomym i sympatykom Finna złożyć Dorianowi kondolencje. Jej uprzejmość może zostać odroczona w czasie.

 _Lepiej zacznij szukać już teraz,_ doradziła jej zdroworozsądkowa część umysłu. _Możliwe, że Mary i James gdzieś go wyciągnęli. W razie co, pogadam z Luisem i Sturgisem._

Wzięła się więc w karby, wstała na równe nogi i – uprzednio jeszcze pogłaskawszy Gladiusa po łebku – opuściła swoje dormitorium. Zeszła już niemalże z całej Wieży Gryffindoru, kiedy w tył głowy uderzył ją nowy pomysł. Skoro już i tak mija te okolice, to czemu by nie sprawdzić, czy cała trójka nie siedzi u Huncwotów w tajnym, wywalczonym dormitorium? Lepiej sprawdzić to teraz, niż potem zawracać naokoło z Wieży Krukonów.

Zeszła ze schodów i wylądowała na siódmym piętrze, w okolicach tajnego wejścia do Pokoju Życzeń. Skręciła w tamtym kierunku, trzymając się przeciwległej ściany, tuż przy gobelinie z Barnabaszem Dzikim i trollami. Oddaliła się kilka kroków i skręciła w dwa razy w lewo, aż wreszcie znalazła się u celu.

Początkowo, zajście do dormitorium Huncwotów miało posłużyć jedynie jako zwłokę, bo Lily szczerze wątpiła, że James okazał się na tyle dobroduszny, żeby zaprosić Doriana do siebie – i to jeszcze w pojedynkę, bo nigdzie nie mogła dopatrzeć się Mary. Drzwi do dormitorium prefektów stały otworem, otwierając widok na wielką antresolę, z której wchodziło się do dwóch przeciwległych sypialni; oraz na wytworny salonik zaopatrzony w wygodne, obite w czerwoną tkaninę sofy (wcześniej, zdawać się mogło, były one błękitne), kilka stolików do kart i kawy, zakurzone pianino, sędziwy kominek, za którego szybą podskakiwały dogasające płomyki, oraz – przestawiony z kąta na sam środek pomiędzy podwójnymi schodami na antresolę – otwarty i niezwykle bogato wyposażony barek. Wszędzie piętrzyły się jeszcze bibeloty Huncwotów, które nie zdążyli jeszcze umieścić w przeznaczonych dlań miejsca (lub – alternatywnie – w ogóle nie mieli podobnych planów), kufry zostały porzucone na schodach, a na podłodze leżało trochę nieuprzątniętego szkła po piwie.

Tuż przy kominku, zwróceni do niej tyłem, siedzieli Dorian i James, z dalekiej odległości i oświetleni jedynie skąpym blaskiem ognia, niemalże nierozróżnialni. Lily oblizała wargi i – nie wiedząc, jak zacząć rozmowę ( _czy w ogóle ją zaczynać?)_ – postanowiła dać o sobie znać, robiąc coś tak niesłychanego, jak zamknięcie drzwi.

— Hej – przywitała się powściągliwie, kiedy obydwoje zwrócili głowy w jej kierunku, zwabieni skrzypnięciem. – Czy… czy mogę z wami wypić?

 _Brawo, Lily,_ pomyślała sceptycznie. _Twoje zdolności komunikacyjne są tak słabe, że jak Syriusz przed kilkoma łykami wódki, nie otwierasz ust._

Chłopcy nie odpowiedzieli. Lily przygryzła wargę i powolnie zbliżyła się w ich kierunki, niemal dusząc się niezręcznością wiszącą w powietrzu.

Właśnie znalazła się sam na sam ze zwaśnionymi kuzynami, wspólnikami w zbrodni i oślepieniu matki jednego z nich, a równocześnie jej byłymi chłopakami – jednego z nich wczoraj sprzedała drugiemu.

 _Grunt to oczyścić atmosferę,_ pomyślała _Nic tak nie oczyści atmosfery jak alkohol._

A alkoholu w dormitorium Huncwotów nie brakowało. Chłopcy nie cierpieli również na deficyt innych nielegalnych na terenie szkoły substancji: od łajnobomb i niebezpiecznych gadżetów począwszy, przez broń, noże i niepokojące eliksiry, a na papierosach i prezerwatywach skończywszy. Nie czekając na jakikolwiek odzew, usiadła pomiędzy nimi dwoma (czując się _dosłownie_ jak pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem), sięgnęła po stojącą na parapecie kominka whiskey i nalała ją do jednej z brudnych szklanek, używanych uprzednio przez któregoś z Huncwotów lub też ich innych… _gości._

Czuła na sobie ich wzrok, ciężki i onieśmielający, jakby przynajmniej tańczyła przed nimi burleskę, a nie piła z niemytej szklanki.

— No co? - wzruszyła ramionami. – Przecież i tak się z wami lizałam. Wszystkie wasze zarazki już od dawna sieją spustoszenie w moim organizmie.

James odchrząknął. Lily postanowiła go zignorować i zwróciła się w kierunku Doriana. Im szybciej wypełni swój obowiązek narzucony przez dobre wychowanie, tym szybciej będzie mogła sobie stąd pójść i dalej oglądać stare zdjęcia w dormitorium.

— Przyszłam tylko, żeby powiedzieć, jak bardzo mi przykro w związku z… Finnem – zerknęła na niego nieśmiało i w przypływie odwagi (i złości na Jamesa) pogłaskała wierzch jego dłoni. Potter głośno odstawił swoją szklankę na stolik. – Gdybyś czegokolwiek ode mnie potrzebował… wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

— Och, słodka Lily, nie sądzę, żebyś mogła zaspokoić którąkolwiek z _potrzeb_ Doriana – wtrącił swoje trzy knuty James, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Ja też bym w to powątpiewał – mruknął Chamberlain. On i James wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i stuknęli się szklankami tuż nad głową Lily. Dziewczyna oblizała wargi i wzięła dużego łyka swojego trunku. Poczuła, jak fala ciepła roznosi się od jej gardła aż do żołądka.

— Sugerujecie coś? – spytała przez zaciśnięte zęby, zerkając to na jednego, to na drugiego. James odwrócił wzrok i ostentacyjnie podrapał się po czubku głowy. Dorian zatrzepotał rzęsami.

 _No chyba nie._

— Nic takiego – zaczął Potter i pokazowo pogłaskał ją po dłoni, ocierając się ramieniem o jej ramię. Lily natychmiast zabrała rękę.

— Może tylko to, że jesteś… — dodał Dorian, powtarzając ten ruch.

— …odrobinę…

— … _oziębła._

Lily zamrugała gwałtownie.

— Co takiego?

— Wiesz… - zaczął tym fałszywo-niewinnym tonem Dorian. – Obydwoje z Jamesem dobrze znamy twój…

— …sposób bycia – dokończył James. Czy oni odgrywali przed nią jakąś tragikomedię, czy coś podobnego?! – Tak swoją drogą, _Dorian…_ Skoro obydwoje mieliśmy tą… hmm… _przyjemność,_ aby spotykać się z naszą drogą Lily w przeszłości, to może trochę o tym porozmawiamy?

— Co? – wydukała w odpowiedzi.

Po pierwsze, od kiedy James i Dorian zwracali się do siebie _po imieniu i bez pogardy?_

Po drugie, co im strzeliło do głowy, żeby trzymać ze sobą sztamę i bratać się przeciwko... przeciwko ich wspólnej _byłej._

Lily pociągnęła jeszcze jeden łapczywy łyk. _To zemsta,_ pomyślała natychmiast. _Oboje kpią ze mnie, tak jak ja i Mary kpiłyśmy dzisiaj z Jamesa przed Jessiką._

— Och, daj spokój… - zwróciła się do swojej wcześniej „ofiary". - Ja i Mary jedynie żartowałyśmy..

— O Mary już rozmawialiśmy – wzruszył ramionami. – Razem z Dorianem zrobiliśmy małe, subiektywne porównanie… wiesz, mogliśmy wymienić się swoimi osobistymi odczuciami…

— Jak teraz patrzę na Lily, _James,_ to chyba rozwiewają się moje wątpliwości… myślę, że ona lepiej całuje, ale _Mary_ za to jest…

Lily ostentacyjnie zatkała uszy, ale i tak dosłyszała sprośne i obrzydliwe zakończenie tego zdania. James roześmiał się i dodał coś jeszcze od siebie, na co oboje zaczęli krztusić się ze śmiechu.

 _Co za koszmar._

— Okej – poddała się, unosząc ręce do góry. Wstała od stolika i zostawiła niedopite whiskey w szklance.– Rozumiem, nie chcecie mnie tu. Zrozumiałam już po pierwszej wrednej uwadze. Chciałam po prostu być miła, ale widzę, że moja obecność jest zagrożeniem dla waszego małego barowego romansu, który się tutaj zawiązał.

Mówiąc to, prychnęła i oddaliła się w kierunku drzwi w akopaniemencie ich grubiańskiego buczenia, zdając sobie sprawę, że gdyby jeszcze tylko potrafiła emanować urokiem wili, byłaby bliźniaczką Mary McDonald nie tylko pod aspektem zewnętrznym.

* * *

— **C** o masz na myśli dokładnie, mówiąc: _spotkanie? –_ spytała kilka godzin wcześniej, tuż po śniadaniu, Marlena McKinnon.

Razem z Natashą i Harrym, swoimi nowymi kumplami, wierzycielami sekretów i partnerami w strzeżeniu tajemnicy Franka i Allie, przesiadywała właśnie w bibliotece i – gdyby Natasha nie zechciała zniweczyć tych planów – miała właśnie zabrać się za odrabianie lekcji, a następnie wykombinowanie, jakby tu wywinąć się z jutrzejszego szlabanu za czwartkowe wagary. Cała trójka w pierwszej kolejności głowiła się nad wypracowaniem panienki Mason na eliksiry, następnie pomagała Harry'emu w rozwiązywaniu próbnych owutemów z numerologii, a teraz, kiedy przyszła kolej na Marlenę i jej transmutacyjne problemy, jej towarzysze stracili zainteresowanie nauką – mało tego! – uniemożliwiali jej rozpoczęcia zadania na własną rękę, nakłaniając ją na dołączeniu do nich w wieczornym wałęsaniu się po jakiś imprezach tego wieczora.

 _Następnym razem każe Harry'emu napisać moje wypracowanie przed wyliczaniem dla niego liczby życia,_ pomyślała z przekąsem.

— A zresztą… - dodała, zanim Natasha pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami, czym jest całe to jej _spotkanie._ – Nie mogę dzisiaj się z wami bawić. Mam dużo lekcji. I dostałam wiadomość od Allie i Franka. Ponoć mieliśmy…

— Och, daj spokój – przerwała jej młodsza koleżanka, gwałtownie zamykając gruby podręcznik do transmutacji humanoidalnej. – Nie mają nam do przekazania nic ciekawego i zapewne w głębi ducha życzą sobie, żebyśmy wcale się z nimi nie spotykali. Gadają z nami tylko z grzeczności, żebyśmy nie czuli się wykorzystywani.

— To ugłaskiwanie niewolników – poparł ją Harry Steele, siódmoroczny gryfoński gej. – Skoro atencja i uprzejmość okazywana służbie działała w starożytności, to zadziała i w przypadku takich zacofańców jak my.

— Ja jestem tak zacofana, że nie muszę nawet przychodzić, aby czuć się ugłaskana – parsknęła Natty. – Niech spędzają czas ze sobą, a my dalej będziemy paczką. Daj spokój, Lenny, nasze spotkania są świetne.

Marlena miała co do tego poważne wątpliwości. Póki co uzyskała jedynie bardzo oględne informacje, a właściwie to żadne. Wiedziała jedynie, że impreza jedynie dla wtajemniczonych odbywa się tego wieczora w dormitorium męskim Hufflepuffu oraz że zdziwi się, kto na takich przyjęciach bywa i kto je organizuje. Jeśli znała gejowski gust Harry'ego i Natashy, mogła spodziewać się niezwykle kiczowatego wieczorku organizowane przez pięcioklasistki, których nikt – oprócz tej dwójki – inny nie lubił.

 _Przyjęcia dla marginesu społecznego,_ pomyślała pesymistycznie. _Super, Marley._

Od samego początku, kiedy tylko ten pomysł został wypowiedziany i zamarł w powietrzu, Marlena była zdecydowana, żeby odmówić – trochę przedłużała tę kategoryczną chwilę, ale nie zmieniła swoich zamiarów – dopóki nie napotkała wzroku Natashy. Jej żywe, błyszczące oczy tliły się w wyrazie usilnego błagania i naciskania, tak, jakby obecność Marleny stanowiła sens całego przyjęcia i bez niego – niczym bez panny młodej na weselu – przedsięwzięcie po prostu się nie odbędzie.

— Co to za przyjęcie? – poddała się wreszcie, powtarzając swoje pytanie. Natasha ożywiła się, najwyraźniej czując już w kościach, że wygraną miała na wyciągnięcie ręki.

— To tylko grupa wsparcia.

Marlena pokręciła głową, bez zrozumienia.

— _Grupa wsparcia?_

— Dla osób takich jak my – uzupełnił Harry. Oboje z Natashą, jak zwykle synchronicznie, poruszali porozumiewawczo brwiami. Marlena spojrzała na nich ostrożnie.

Dla osób takich jak my… takich jak oni… _o innej orientacji._

 _O,_ pomyślała, bo nie przychodziła jej do głowy żadna inna reakcja.

Poczuła, że się rumieni. Bardzo nie lubiła, kiedy inni wrzucali ją do jednego worka z… z osobami, których odmienne preferencje oczywiście akceptowała i nawet kolegowała się z kilkoma takimi… ludźmi. Nie podobało jej się jednak, kiedy ktoś traktował ją jako osobę do nich podobną, ani też do końca gdy porównywano ją do heteroseksualnych. Zdecydowanie wolała stan pośredni – taki, jaki nie wymagał nadawania etykietek, myślenia na ten temat ani żadnych teoretycznych debat, które go choćby w najmniejszy sposób dotykały.

Szczerze mówiąc, samo napomknięcie, niewinne rzucenie słowa na „homo" lub „bi" powodowało u niej reakcje przesadnie wrażliwe. Lubiła szczerze Natashę i Harry'go i cieszyła się, że do pewnego stopnia podzielają oni jej spojrzenie na niektóre sprawy, ale wolała, kiedy nie rozmawiali przy niej tak otwarcie o swojej orientacji ani w żaden sposób nie próbowali wciągnąć ją do tego swojego… _kręgu._

Spojrzała ponowie Natashę, której spojrzenie robiło się coraz bardziej błagalne i urocze. Ach, jakże ciężko było jej odmawiać! Ale wzdrygało ją na samą myśl o dormitorium zapełnioną tęczowym towarzystwem Hogwartu, które będzie zagadywać ją na delikatne tematy i traktować jak równą im, podczas gdy Marlena nie należała ani do gejowskiego towarzystwa, ani też zbytnio do osób o klasycznych upodobaniach.

Nie. Tego by nie wytrzymała. Te wszystkie osoby nakłaniające ją do wyznania swoich uczuć… do spojrzenia wgłęb tych rejonów siebie samej, których zawsze się obawiała… i tyle starych znajomych, z którymi zadawała się jeszcze podczas jej związku z Gią… och, jakże wstydziła się tego po dziś dzień!

 _Wszyscy wiedzą,_ przemknęło jej przez głowę. _Takie plotki biegają po Hogwarcie w pierwszej kolejności. Oni wszyscy wiedzą o tobie i będą o tobie mówić, bo po aferze na kotylionie stałaś się ich nową protegowaną. Merlinie, co za porażka._ Gdyby tylko matka i siostra widziały, w co się wpakowała, i gdyby tylko Remus… _gdyby tylko zaczął wątpić w to, co połączyło ich w przeszłości…_

Spojrzała niepewnie na Harry'ego. Musiała odmówić jemu, bo Natasha i jej wielkie oczy znowu zniweczą wszystkie jej zamierzenia. Nabrała głęboko powietrza.

 _Odmawianie… odmawianie… grzeczne odmawianie…_

— I co? – uprzedziła ją panna Mason. – Mam powiedzieć Joshowi, że wpadniesz?

* * *

 **P** odczas gdy Natasha Mason z całkiem dobrymi rezultatami namawiała Marlenę do wzięcia udziału w imprezie dla towarzystwa LGBT, nowy narzeczony zainteresowanej i bynajmniej _nie_ homoseksualny starszy brat Mason wychodził z jednego z tajnych tuneli prowadzących do Hogsmeade.

Alexander poznał to przejście wieki temu dzięki Alicji, a nieco potem, po raz wtórny, dzięki Mary. Bardzo cenił podobne tajne tunele, umożliwiające mu przeniknięcie do zamku, w którym nigdy nie pobierał nauk, bez zbędnych ceremoniałów i niepotrzebnych utrudnień. To dosyć zabawne, jak niewinne i zdesperowane dziewczęta czasami ułatwiały mu wszystkie plany – dawał głowę, że zarówno Allie, jak i Mary, gdyby tylko wiedziały, że Alec wykorzysta znajomość tajnych przejść do celów innych iż ukradkowe wymykanie się z jedną z nich, z pewnością trzymałyby buzię na kłódkę.

Dzisiejszego dnia miał do załatwienia dość dużo spraw, z czego zdecydowanie najważniejsze było wieczorne spotkanie konspiratorów, do których należał (a raczej – którym wmówił, że podziela ich ideały, aby następnie wykorzystać ich łatwowierność do celów bliższych jego sercu). Na tym zebraniu Mary bardzo chciała mu towarzyszyć, a ponieważ Alec nie dostrzegał żadnych komplikacji, jakie mogłoby przynieść jej towarzystwo, uległ szybko. Umówili się przy zakamuflowanym wejściu do tunelu, ale Mary spóźniła się, bo nie mógł nigdzie jej dostrzec.

Westchnął ciężko. Czekanie na Mary McDonald uśmiechało mu się niemal jeszcze mniej niż udawanie przed Colette i Rowle'ami, że jest po ich stronie i dzięki _poświęceniu_ Todda Angelo przed laty został _oczyszczony._ Cała ta farsa i bratanie się z wrogiem może i przynosiło mu jakieś korzyści wieki temu, kiedy byt Aleka i jego rodziny zależał jeszcze od przychylności lub jej braku ze strony tej rodziny, ale teraz, po tylu latach, czekał na odwrócenie się tego trendu. Rowle'owie, upadający z dnia na dzień coraz niżej powinni pracować dla Aleka, ogołoconego przez nich ze szlachectwa krwi i majątku, który mimo ich starań i wielu przeszkód ostatecznie dorobił się fortuny i zyskał należytą mu od urodzenia pozycję… nawet jeśli droga do władzy była – i będzie jeszcze – bardzo krwawa.

 _Doceniłbym ich jako służbę, gdyby nie byli takimi nieudacznikami,_ pomyślał w duchu. _Im dłużej żyję na tym świecie, tym bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że cały ród McDonald nadaje się jedynie do spoczynku kilka stóp pod ziemią._

Doprawdy, o ich znacznym upośledzeniu umysłowym świadczył sam fakt, że wierzyli w lojalność Aleka i nie doszukiwali się w jego sympatyzowaniu z nimi żadnego podstępu. Choćby otruł ich wszystkich Wywarem Żywej Śmierci i nawet się z tym nie krył, oni i tak odeszliby z tego świata pełni przekonania, że Alexander Mason ulepiony został z takiej samej, jak oni, gliny i że umieraniu najsmutniejszy jest fakt że ich drogi zostają brutalnie przerwane.

— Szybciej Czarny Pan umrze, niż któryś z nich nareszcie się ocknie – mruknął złośliwie, sięgając do kieszeni płaszcza po paczkę papierosów. Nie mógł znieść myśli o całej tej bandzie bez odpalenia sobie kilku luckystrike'ów.

— _Alec?_

Z teoretycznych rozmyślań wyrwał go znajomy, irytujący głos. Wymusił nieszczery uśmiech i zerknął – niby to żartobliwie – na zegarek. Mary spóźniła się dwanaście minut.

 _To coś nowego._

— Już myślałem, że mnie wystawiłaś – mruknął głębokim głosem, po czym zbliżył się do dziewczyny i pocałował ją czule w usta. Mary bez ostrzeżenia zarzuciła mu ręce na ramiona i rozpaczliwie schowała twarz w jego szyi.

Alec westchnął głęboko.

 _Litości…_

— Wszystko w porządku? – wyszeptał jej do ucha. Poczuł, jak broda Mary zagłębia się mocniej w jego szyję, co znaczyło chyba, że kręciła głową.

— Och, Mary… - przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował w czubek głowy. – Co się stało?

Usłyszał, jak dziewczyna nabiera dużo powietrza i powoli uwalnia swój niedźwiedzi uścisk. Cofnęła się o dwa kroki, mało dyskretnie pozbyła się wilgoci z wewnętrznego kącika oka i – uprzednio wyciągnąwszy haftowaną, staromodną serwetkę – głośno wydmuchała swój wielki, czerwony nos. Wyglądała fatalnie.

Alec nie znosił, kiedy Mary robiła sceny – uważał, że ładna buzia i spryt to jej jedyne zalety, a poza tym niczym nie różniła się od swoich zepsutych i rozpuszczonych krewnych, dlatego też nigdy nie mógłby zdobyć się na obdarzenie jej cieplejszym uczuciem, a nawet zwykłym szacunkiem. Mary McDonald od początku stanowiła jedynie narzędzie, środek, który miał doprowadzić go do celu. Znosił niechętnie całe te ckliwości i sentymenty, których w żaden sposób nie mógł wyciąć ze swojego planu zwycięstwa, jednakże czasami – kiedy dziewczyna nie gadała i nie lamentowała – potrafił _wyobrazić sobie,_ że tak naprawdę nie nosi tego szpecącego nazwiska i jest po prostu ładniutką ćwierćwilą lekkich obyczajów. A że fantazję miał całkiem wybujałą, zwykle udało mu się osiągnąć podobne złudzenie… nawet on nie mógłby jednak wyprzeć z umysłu pokrewieństwo Mary z Angelami, kiedy widział jak się teraz zachowuje.

 _Ile to jeszcze potrwa?_

— Mój dobry znajomy… - wydukała cicho, drżąc jakby dostała epilepsji. – Dowiedziałam się dzisiaj, że on… że on nie żyje…

Alec za każdym razem, kiedy widział ludzi w żałobie po czyjeś śmierci, zastanawiał się, czy nie jest przypadkiem socjopatą – on bowiem nigdy nie rozpaczał w podobnych sytuacjach, nawet kiedy odchodziła bliska mu osoba. Prawdę mówiąc, uważał, że było to nieco żałosne.

 _Nie umieć uchronić się przed śmiercią jest tak żenujące jak przypadkiem zrobić lasce bachora,_ mawiał do swoich przyjaciół. _Za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś umiera, powinnyśmy się cieszyć – to znak, że o jednego idiotę mniej._

— Mary… - wziął ją za rękę i pocałował szarmancko. – Tak mi przykro…

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową natychmiast i po raz wtórny głośno wydmuchała nos.

— Nie w tym rzecz… Finn Chamberlain obchodzi mnie tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg.

Alec zesztywniał.

 _Finn Chamberlain…_

Chamberlain…

— Wiedziałam, że umrze – powiedziała cicho. – _Wiedziałam,_ że to nastąpi niedługo. Byłam tego pewna.

Zmarszczył brwi, niepewny, czy zrozumiał ją do końca.

— Czy to oznacza…?

Kiwnęła głową z przekonaniem.

— Że nic się nie zmieniło. Że dalej… że wszystkie te groźby… _są prawdziwe._

Alec milczał. To mogło poważnie zmienić wszystkie jego plany…

— Posłuchaj – kontynuowała dziewczyna ze ściśniętym gardłem, zanim Alec zdążył porządnie się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić. – Nie chcę dłużej się w to bawić… nie, kiedy wiem, jak to może się skończyć. _Ja…_ \- przełknęła głośno ślinę, po czym dokończyła ściszonym głosem: - Bree Angelo chce sprowadzić ich dzisiaj.

Potrząsnął głową, chcąc odgonić niepotrzebne myśli. Nic nie szło dzisiaj po jego myśli.

— Jakim cudem ich przeniesie? – wyszeptał. – Ryzykuje _wszystko_ takimi kaprysami. _Wszyscy_ będziemy skończeni, jeśli ktoś przyłapie całe towarzystwo w Hogwarcie. Sektę Lycan zdelegalizowano nie bez kozery.

— Nie przeniesie – syknęła i znowu głośno smarknęła. Krew zawrzała w Aleku. Miał ochotę nią szarpnąć, ale opanował się w ostatniej chwili. – Ponoć to jakieś kominkowe spotkanie. Nie sądzę, że powinieneś dłużej robić z niej idiotkę. Kiedy dowie się, co naprawdę się stało i co planujesz…

— Nie dowie się – przerwał jej szorstko. Czuł, że jego cierpliwość się kończy i ulżyłoby, gdyby mógł odejść w samotności, bez towarzystwa tej męczącej dziewczyny, i w spokoju namyślić się, co teraz zrobić, by pokrzyżować szyki Colette. – Rozumiem, że ze mną nie idziesz?

Mary pokręciła głową gwałtownie. Wyglądała na przerażoną podobną perspektywą. Alec westchnął ciężko. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na zegarek.

— Muszę iść – powiedział. – Przekaże Colette, że nie przyjdziesz.

— Nie musisz nic jej nie mówić – szepnęła, łapiąc go desperacko za mankiet. – Alec… obydwoje nie należymy do Sekty. Musimy odciąć się od nich, zanim nie będzie już odwrotu… zrobią z nami straszne rzeczy, jeśli się dowiedzą, że…

Alec wyrwał dłoń z jej uścisku. Nie mógł dłużej znieść tych bredni. Chyba po raz pierwszy towarzystwo Mary było _aż tak męczące,_ niemal równie beznadziejne jak marne gaworzenie z Alicją albo innymi idiotkami ich pokroju. Jak długo jeszcze będzie musiał to znosić?

— Dobrze wiesz, że tu chodzi o coś więcej – szepnął. – Nie mogę się teraz poddać. Nie po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem. Co… - ścisnął jej dłoń - …razem _dokonaliśmy._

Mary pociągnęła nosem, ale pokiwała głową, najwyraźniej spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi.

— Wiem – szepnęła.

 _Dzięki Merlinowi._

Alec pochylał się już, żeby pocałować ją na pożegnanie i czym prędzej iść odstawiać przedstawienie przed kimś innym, ale wyglądało na to, że Mary ma mu coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, bo nie puszczała jego dłoni, tylko jeszcze mocniej pogłębiała uścisk.

— Matka powiedziała mi, co zrobiła Allie – powiedziała. Kąciki jej ust lekko zadrżały. – Co zrobili – ona i Frank.

Alicja i Frank! Ich romansik! No tak… Alexander niemalże już zapomniał o tej dwójce nieudaczników, którzy przez swoją głupotę jedynie ułatwili mu misję. Najwyraźniej Mary została poinformowana przez matkę bardzo szybko, ale jeszcze nie słyszała o najważniejszym… inaczej byłaby o wiele bardziej wściekła i roztrzęsiona.

 _Zapowiada się niezła scena,_ pomyślał na wpół z politowaniem, na wpół z satysfakcją. Och, jakże był ciekawy reakcji Mary… nowe rewelacje będą musiały ją nieźle zaboleć.

—Tak? – udał niedowierzanie. Mary uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

— No tak. Nie cieszysz się? Dostaniesz tyle pieniędzy z intercyzy i…

— Przecież nie powiedziałem, że intercyza została zerwana.

Bomba została zdetonowana. Mary zamknęła usta, potem je otworzyła i znowu zamknęła, kierując nimi jak niesprawnym mostem zwodzonym.

Najwyraźniej nawet tak przenikliwa, zmyślna i dalekowzroczna dziewczyna jak Mary, która zwykła przygotowywać się na każdą ewentualność, nie była przygotowana na coś takiego.

Na jej twarzy odmalowały się wszystkie ambiwalentne uczucia, jakie można było dopasować do owej chwili: znalazł się wśród nich i ból, i rozpacz, i niedowierzanie, i złość, i smutek, i uległość, i słabość, i gniew. Mary przez chwilę walczyła z falą okrutnych emocji, próbując pokonać je swoją najbardziej niebezpieczną bronią: _zdrowym rozsądkiem._ Ta walka trochę trwała, ale ostatecznie udało jej się uspokoić, przymknąć oczy i pozbierać myśli.

Alec niemalże odetchnął. Mógł od razu jej to zakomunikować – darowaliby sobie całą tę szopkę z płaczem i zawodzeniem.

Tymczasem Mary gorączkowo starała się odnaleźć rozwiązanie zagadki. Interzyca nie została zerwana… to oznaczało, że według prawa posagu, Alekowi wciąż przypadał majątek rodu McDonaldów, ale skoro zerwał zaręczyny z Alicją, musiał otrzymać rękę jakieś innej przedstawicielki rodu.

Colette nie wchodziła w grę, bo była niepełnoletnia.

Mary nic o tym nie wiedziała, a matka chyba raczyłaby ją poinformować o zaręczynach – zresztą, sama też nie skończyła jeszcze siedemnastu lat, chociaż nadawała się bardziej od Colette.

Georgina? Z tego co wiedziała, Rowle'owie już zaaranżowali małżeństwo swojej młodszej córki z jakimś niezwykle bogatym Blackiem. Niepodobne, żeby zerwali lukratywne zaręczyny dla Alexandra Masona, tym bardziej, że od początku do całego projektu matrymonialnego nastawieni byli bardzo nieprzychylnie.

Olśnienie przyszło natychmiast. Och, jakże podobne zagranie pasowałoby do rodzinki Rowle'ów, do ich chciwości, zachłanności i dwulicowości! Nie tylko Alicja pogwałciła ich plany… czy Frank Longbottom nie został przeznaczony innej dziedziczce rodu, biednej jak mysz kościelna i dopiero niedawno przywróconej do rodziny? Czy Rowle'owie zamierzali wysłużyć się biedną krewniaczką, tym samym piekąc dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu?

Czy to znaczyło, że…

— _Marlena?_ – wydukała. Alec pokiwał głową.

— Ładna jest? – spytał bezczelnie. – Mam się z nią spotkać dopiero za kilka tygodni… przed ołtarzem.

— Ty… nie możesz tego zrobić! – podniosła głos Mary, patrząc na niego jak na UFO. – To… to chore!

— _Dlaczego?_ – spytał retorycznie. – Dobrze wiesz, że chcę pogrążyć Angelów. To najlepszy sposób. Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś mógł być gorszy od Alicji, a działając przez Marlenę ośmieszę ich o wiele bardziej… i nie będę musiał tyle czekać. Esmeralda McKinnon tak łasa jest na rodzinne pieniądze, że wyznaczyła datę ślubu na kwiecień.

— Na litość boską, Alec! To twój _ślub._ Nie możesz tego odwrócić! - wydukała, przeczesując nerwowo głosy. – Mogłeś przenieść tę intercyzę na mnie! Przecież…

— Nie mogłem – zaprzeczył brutalnie. – Lada dzień rodzina wydziedziczy twojego ojca za gwałcenie uzdrowicielek. Twoja wartość zmalała, Mary. Nie masz nawet czystej krwi. Wkrótce będziesz musiała kręcić jak twoja matka, żeby utrzymać się przy życiu. Zresztą… manipulacja zdążyła już wejść ci w krew, co?

* * *

 **E** mmelina wolała nie zadawać pytań, kiedy razem z Dianą zamknęły się w gabinecie profesora Argenta. Wieloletnie doświadczenie nauczyło ją już, że wszystko, co wiązało się z Di było niepojęte, absurdalne, ale równocześnie skrywające zaszyfrowane drugie dno, tak jak większość śledztw, które prowadziła. Najwyraźniej Di zadomowiła się w Hogwarcie na dobre, bo w gabinecie profesora na chwilę obecną znajdowało się więcej rzeczy dziewczyny niż jego samego – ubrania, akta, ciastka, które Diana namiętnie konsumowała nie spotykając się przez to z żadnymi sylwetkowymi konsekwencjami.

Ledwo przekroczyły próg gabinetu Argenta, Di już rzuciła się w kierunku swoich supertajnych papierów, niemalże jak lwica chroniąca swoje młode. Pozakrywała przed Emmeliną połowę porozwieszanych na tablicach korkowych zdjęć, po czym zaczęła pośpiesznie przerzucać przez stertę swoich starych dokumentów i akt, mamrocząc coś pod nosem,

— Obiecałam komuś, że coś ci przekażę – wyjaśniła, i zaraz potem triumfalnie wyciągnęła maleńkie, wycięte z jakieś gazety ogłoszenie. Podbiegła do Emmeliny i przekazała jej papierek co najmniej jakby to było sto tysięcy galeonów.

Emma zerknęła na niego z ciekawością.

— Promocja kociłków u…

— Druga strona – przerwała jej natychmiast Di. – Przeczytaj to… rozpacz się jak chcesz… a ja wracam do pracy.

Titanikówna przez moment niepewnie odprowadziła siostrę wzrokiem – siadła przy biurku Argenta i zaczęła pisać pośpiesznie coś, co wyglądało jak list. Zgodnie ze swoim starym zwyczajem, przygryzała końcówkę pióra i brudziła sobie brodę. Emma uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zatopiła się w lekturze niezwykle krótkiego ogłoszenia z jakiegoś brukowca.

Zaniemówiła, kiedy rozpoznała mężczyznę z dołączonej do artykułu fotografii.

 _Tata…_

 _W zeszłym numerze informowaliśmy o zmianie nazwy popularnej sieci aptecznej Elle's. Prezes sieci, sir Michael Titanic z początku zamierzał nadać swojemu biznesowi imię po nowej żonie – Misha's, doszło jednak do kolejnej zmiany planów:_

„ _\- Zostaniemy przy podobnych imionach – mówi zagadkowo. – Nazwa zostanie zmieniona, ale jedynie o kilka liter. Chciałbym w ten sposób uczcić pamięć mojej córki, której imię sam wybierałem siedemnaście lat temu. Apteki będą nazywać się Emmie's."_

— Diana? – wydukała, czując, jak wielka, łaskocząca gula rośnie w jej gardle. – Di, wiedziałaś, że…

— Tak, tak, to wzruszające – mruknęła raczej nie skora do wzruszeń panienka Jenkins. – Ale to, że postanowił zmienić nazwę na bardziej chwytliwą nie robi z niego jeszcze Ojca Roku, Emmelino.

 _Emmie's… apteki Emmie's…_

Mógł nazwać je na coś milion razy ciekawszego! _Diana's_ brzmiałoby o wiele lepiej, tak samo jak _Mike's, Titanic's_ czy _Carver's –_ jak nazywała się Misha. To najsłodsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek ktoś dla niej zrobił!

— Mój Boże, z jakiej to jest gazety? – zapytała rozgorączkowana, pochodząc do zupełnie obojętnej Diany. – Czy mogę ją gdzieś jeszcze dostać? Nie obraź się, Di, ale ten wycinek jest taki zmiętolony i nieładny…

— Nie mów mi, ze chcesz skopiować je i przerobić na tapetę w swoim dormitorium – zakpiła, podnosząc jeden plik papierów. – Ale to był jakiś brukowiec, chyba… cholera jasna!

Szukając numeru gazety dla Emmeliny, Diana zrzuciła łokciem stertę dokumentów posegregowanych na brzegu biurka, tak, że papiery zalały całą długość gabinetu. Zerwała się z miejsca, klnąc pod nosem. Emma pocałowała wycinek gazety i schowała go do kieszeni, gotowa pomóc Di – swojej dobrodziejce Di! – w sprzątaniu. Odsunęła biurko od ściany, przykucnęła i zaczęła pośpiesznie zbierać papiery, które spadłszy, zostały unieruchomione przez nogę mebla. Poukładała je schludnie i podopinała wycięte zdjęcia spinaczami, kiedy nagle wpadła jej w ręce pewna podobizna… podobizna człowieka, którego kiedyś już widziała.

— Czyje jest to zdjęcie? – spytała Emma, trącając Di w łokieć. – To nie jakiś kryminalista, prawda? _Wygląda znajomo._

Diana odwróciła się i spojrzała od niechcenia na trzymaną przez Emmę fotografię, po czym… wybałuszyła oczy i wydała z siebie zdumiony pisk. Emmelina zagryzła wargę. Byle tylko nie wpakowała się w jakieś przesłuchanie…

— Widziałaś JEGO kiedyś? – wydukała jej siostra, aż przecierając oczy z niedowierzania. – Gdzie?

— Nieważne – machnęła ręką Emma, wycofując się w kierunku drzwi. – Może mi się wydawało.

Dobrze wiedziała, co się teraz kroi. Diana przyglądała jej się jak świeżej bułeczce zza szybą cukierni, a to oznaczało tylko jedno – zaczynała doceniać swoją młodszą siostrę, bo mogła dopomóc jej w jakimś śledztwie.

W przeciwieństwie do siostry, Emma nienawidziła kryminałów i wszelkich detektywistycznych dyrdymałów. Uważała, że tropienie groźnych kryminalistów i zabójców to kuszenie losu i dobrowolne narażanie swojego bezpieczeństwa. _Zdecydowanie_ nie chciała się w to mieszać.

— Emmelina, to jest jeden z najbardziej groźnych nastolatków i największych socjopatów w historii. Gdzie go widziałaś? – nie poddawała się Di. – No proszę, powiedz mi! Zrobię dla ciebie _wszystko._

— CO?! – przeraziła się nie na żarty, wcale nie zachęcona obietnicą dozgonnej wdzięczności. –Szukasz go?

— _Nie –_ machnęła ręką, chcąc jak najszybciej uciąć ten temat i poznać prawdę. –On nie żyje. To Dean Walker. Gdzie go widziałaś?

Emma pokręciła głową. Powoli zaczynała wycofywać się w kierunku wyjścia, modląc się, żeby Di nie zaczęła gonić jej na korytarzu. Po raz kolejny starsza siostra okazała się bardziej zmyślna – podniosła różdżkę i _Colloportusem_ zamknęła je na cztery spusty.

— Czy to nie było przypadkiem na kotylionie u Meadowesów? – spytała podchwytliwie. – Przecież tam byłaś… razem ze mną.

Emma zrobiła zbolałą minę.

— No tak… to znaczy, tak mi się wydaje… czy jeśli mnie wypuścisz, to…

— Zrobię wszystko – ucięła, straszliwie przejęta. – Tylko mi powiedz.

Szesnastolatka oblizała nerwowo wargę. Właściwie… skoro to może w jakikolwiek sposób posłużyć śledztwie…

— To naprawdę nic takiego – rzuciła z zakłopotaniem. – Nic ciekawego. Poszłam do łazienki, żeby wytrzeć nos, bo byłam cała zryczana po tym, jak jeden z twoich kolegów nazwał mnie „małą świnką"

— To brzmi jak Kenny McDonald – przerwała jej Di, marszcząc nos. – Mów dalej.

— Na podłodze siedziała May Potter – przypomniała sobie Emma. – Była skulona i płakała o wiele bardziej niż ja, a na mój widok zareagowała przeraźliwie i gwałtownie, wypadając z łazienki. Zainteresowało mnie to… i poszłam za nią w stronę westybulu… a potem górnych komnat Meadowesów… i zobaczyłam, jak May wchodzi do jakiegoś pustego pokoju.

— I tam widziałaś Deana?

Kiwnęła głową.

— Wydaje mi się, że wyglądał jak chłopak z tego zdjęcia… Ale właściwie to chyba był trochę przystojniejszy. Nie powiem ci, o czym rozmawiali, bo natychmiast mnie zauważyli i kazali spadać.

Diana nie poddawała się.

— Czy był tam ktoś z nimi?

— Na pewno twój szef.

— Seth Potter?

— No, tak... Tata May, prawda? Ach, i jeszcze mama Doriana – wiedziałam, że to ona, bo kiedyś spotkałam ją na peronie. To bardzo ładna kobieta, i ma świetną sylwetkę… pomimo tylu ciąż i połogów.

—Tak… - zamyśliła się Di. Całe napięcie z niej spadło – a raczej, wyglądała na niezwykle wypoczętą i usatysfakcjonowaną. – Chyba każdy chciałby wyglądać po czterdziestce jak Stephanie Chamberlain. To co mam dla ciebie zrobić, siostrzyczko?

Emmelina uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Nie powiedziała zbyt wiele, ale skoro sprawiła tym taką przyjemność siostrze… to chyba sprawiedliwe byłoby, gdyby ona uszczęśliwiła również i ją, nieprawdaż?

— Znajdujesz ludzi, prawda?

Di pokiwała głową niepewnie.

— W takim razie… jeśli to oczywiście nie będzie dla ciebie problem: _czy mogłabyś odszukać tatę?_ Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

* * *

 **G** ejowska impreza okazała się tak samo kiczowata, jak Marlena przypuszczała. Stare towarzystwo, przyjaciele Gii i dziewczyny, z którymi zadawała się przed związkiem z Remusem i kompletnym odcięciem od homo-sfery, tak jak się obawiała, nie dawało jej zaznać spokoju – co chwila ktoś do niej podchodził, zaczepiał, czasami grubiańsko flirtował, ale wśród odzywek dominowały kpiny i docinki, kto zmusił ją do wzięcia udziału „w tak uniżającym dla niej spotkaniu".

Wizerunek Marleny jako świętej krowy, wzgardzającej dawnymi znajomościami i wypierającej swoją orientację, a także uprzedzenie do biseksualistów, które spotyka się po dwóch biegunach orientacji, nasiliły się do tego stopnia, że dziewczyna czuła się jak kozioł ofiarny przez całe przyjęcie. Starała się trzymać cały czas blisko Harry'ego i Natashy, ale ten pierwszy wpadł w wir towarzyskich zobowiązań i opowiadał jakieś żarty swoim kolegom-gejom, z którymi założył klub punkrockowy, z kolei panna Mason oddała się bez reszty rozmowie z Liesel McCourtney, jednej ze swoich sympatii.

Dormitroium Josha Macmilliana, organizatora całego przedsięwzięcia, na ten wieczór zmieniło się nie do poznania. Widać było, że to nie pierwsza impreza urządzona przez niego w tym klimacie, bo wszystko zostało dopięte na ostatni guzik, tak, żeby całe nie większe niż dziesięcioosobowe towarzystwo czuło się jak najbardziej swobodnie i naturalnie. Pozawieszano tęczowe serpentyny jak na kinderparty dla sześciolatków, z gramofonu ryczała Celestyna Warbeck, a prowizoryczny parkiet, wzniesiony tuż obok łóżka przetranmutowanego na stolik bufetowy, został obsypany w całości brokatem.

Co jakiś czas ktoś wchodził i wychodził, jednak zwykle nie byli to nowi, _tęczowi_ goście, a jedynie puchońscy koledzy Josha, którzy przyszli wypić mu trochę piwa lub podebrać ciastka. Przez moment zakręcili się też szóstoroczni „tradycjonaliści" nieco zgorszeni doborem towarzystwa, ale organizator po raz kolejny okazał się idealnie przygotowany – łagodnie, ale bardzo stanowczo pokazał nowym gościom, gdzie znajdują się drzwi, a przy pomocy Harry'ego i jednego z współlokatorów Josha, który pomagał mu zabawiać towarzystwo, chociaż chyba nie miał z nim za wiele wspólnego – Declana Sterne'a – przegnali ich z dormitorium na dobre.

Po tym niemiłym incydencie nie wydarzyło się już nic interesującego. Marlena przysiadła tuż przy bufecie i zjadała leniwie szaszłyki, starając się złapać spojrzenie Natashy i przyciągnąć ją swoją żałosnością do siebie. Chociaż Natty bardzo często do niej podchodziła, zwykle robiła to tylko po to, by przedstawić ją swoim koleżankom, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Marlena doskonale zna większość towarzystwa, ale niestety – nie od tej pozytywnej strony. Najwyraźniej uświadomienie sobie, że _Lenny_ nie bawi się za dobrze, wychodziła znacznie powyżej jej możliwości.

Mijała pierwsza godzina jej pobytu na przyjęciu, kiedy jakaś dziewczyna w ładnej, liliowej sukience przysiadła się do niej i przywitała miło.

Marlena odburknęła coś w odpowiedzi, bo zajęło jej dobre parę chwil, zanim uświadomiła sobie, kto przyszedł (i to najwyraźniej z zaproszeniem!) na imprezę dla gejów i lesbijek.

— _Regina?_

Regina Bulstrode jeszcze raz przywitała się z nią, wyzbywając się gdzieś nieodłącznej skwaszonej miny, kiedy ktoś zmuszał ją do towrzyszenia Gryfonom. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po dwa kieliszki i nalała dla siebie i Marleny wina. Panna McKinnon przyjęła lampkę ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, czy oby coś nie umknęło jej wzrokowi i czy Regina nie dosypała jej do wina trucizny.

— Przepraszam… - wydukała, popijając trochę wina. – Ale czy ty nie jesteś…

— Z Regulusem? – pokiwała głową. – _Jestem._

— Ale…

— Jestem taka jak ty – błysnęła ładnym uśmiechem. – Mam podwójną szansę na znalezienie drugiej połówki. Niezbyt nas tu lubią, co?

Marlena wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Miła czy niemiła, Regina Bulstrode pozostawała członkinią wrogiego obozu – i nie chodziło tutaj nawet o przynależności domowe, bo Marley należała do zwolenniczek uczniowskiej zgody, ale przede wszystkim o bliskie kontakty z Jo Prewett i resztą tych podejrzanych typów.

 _Nieważne, jak ładnie jej w tej sukience,_ pomyślała. _Ewidentnie czegoś od ciebie chce, skoro się tak dosiadła._

— Jak tam u ciebie i Franka? – spytała dziewczyna, przyglądając się z ciekawością Marlenie. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, na znak, że nie rozumie. – Byłam na kotylionie, głuptasie. Tym u Rowle'ów w tym roku. Pamiętam, że po nim wróciliście do siebie.

— Ymm… świetnie – skłamała, nerwowo upijając trochę wina. Regina chyba zorientowała się, że coś kręci, co wcale nie dowodziło o bystrości i przenikliwości jej umysłu, bowiem Marlena należała do najgorszych kłamców na świecie.

— Jesteś pewna? – zawahała się przez moment, po czym dodała: - Czy on wie, że…

— _Marley!_ Ja i Frank _wszędzie_ cię szukamy!

Jak na zawołanie, do dormitorium wpadła właśnie przyczyna _nieszczęśliwego pożycia_ Marleny i Franka, prawdopodobnie ostatnia osoba, która kiedykolwiek przyszłaby na gejowską imprezę, a również absolutnie wyśmienity podsycacz ciekawości Reginy.

Allie Rowle skrzywiła się bardzo niegrzecznie, kiedy przywitał ją gospodarz, i niemalże natychmiast wyminęła go i podeszła do bufetu, przesadnie kręcąc biodrami i machając rękami. Wyglądała jakby sam diabeł w nią wstąpił.

— Alicja? – wydukała Marlena, modląc się, żeby to była tylko halucynacja.

Jej kuzynka poprawiła fryzurę, jeszcze raz skwasiła się na widok zebranego towarzystwa, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Marley – oraz jej towarzyszkę.

— Jesteś normalna? – spojrzała niepewnie na Reginę. – Przysięgam, że jeśli zamierzasz mnie obmacać, będę krzyczeć.

— _Allie! –_ Do towarzystwa natychmiast podbiegła Natasha, szczerze zdumiona nieoczekiwanym przybyciem swojej starej koleżanki. – Jakim cudem się tu…?

— Wypytałam o was pierszą lepszą duszkę, a przejście do Pokoju Wspólnego jest otwarte – wzięła głęboki oddech, jakby dopiero co przebiegła kilkukrotnie całe boisko do Quidditcha. – Czemu nie przyszłyście na spotkanie? _To było ważne._ Och, na Jowisza, rusz się, Marleno, bo przysięgam – że on _mnie śledził._

— _Kto_ cię śledził? – Tym razem odezwała się Regina.

Alicja pokręciła głową i przyłożyła pięść do ust, wydając z siebie kilka nienaturalnych szlochów.

— Musimy porozmawiać, Marley – wydukała, udając, że jest na granicy płaczu. – Musimy stąd iść jak najszybciej, bo wiem, że go widziałam i… stało się coś potwornego.

Minęło kilka kolejnych zaprzepaszczonych chwil, zanim wspólnymi siłami Regina, Marlena i Natasha wydusiły z Alicji ostatni komunikat, przeznaczony dla swojej kuzynki:

— Nasza rodzina sprzedała cię _czystemu szatanowi._

— Alicja? – Dziewczyna wrzasnęła, kiedy jakiś nieznajomy przystojniak trącił ją w plecy. Natasha wybałuszyła oczy. – _Marlena_ … i moja siostrzyczka… przyznam szczerze, kiedy usłyszałem o drobnych matrymonialnych zmianach, czułem, że nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego, ale w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałem, że moja nowa narzeczona jest lesbijką.

* * *

— **W** yjeżdżam do Brighton – oświadczyła Di, kiedy tylko Liam wrócił z śniadania do swojego gabinetu. – Będę udawać dziennikarkę z _Proroka_ i dopytam się o Walkerów.

Liam zmarszczył brwi i zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie chcąc nawet _próbować_ zrozumieć pokrętnego planu Di. Doświadczenie i wieloletnia, bliska znajomość z tą dziewczyną nauczyły go już, że w chwilach szczególnej determinacji, umysł panienki Jenkins pędzi tak szybko w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, że nikt nieporwany przez wichr podobnych uczuć nie jest w stanie go dogonić.

— Błyskotliwe – rzucił więc, pomagając jej przymknąć wielką, zapinaną torbę. – Zajmujesz się sprawą Deana Walkera? Czy nie zatrudniono cię przypadkiem do wskazania zabójcy Calliope Meadowes?

— To nieistotne – stwierdziła, o mało nie wyłamując sobie wszystkich paznokci na ostrym zamku torby. – Te sprawy są ze sobą powiązane – obydwoje już to stwierdziliśmy, ale dopóki były to tylko gdybania, nie mogłam działać. A teraz – zaśmiała się, nie przerywając szarpania z zamkiem – mam już _dowód._

Liam zdumiał się nie na żarty. Jakim cudem Diana mogła pozyskać materiał dowodowy, spędzając całe dnie w jego zamkniętym gabinecie? Wiedział, że pisała list do Jenny Chamberlain z prośbą o opisanie, co wydarzyło się w Wenecji w noc kotyliona, ale wczoraj przyszła odmowa jakichkolwiek zeznań pod pretekstem „uprzedniej rozmowy z Aurorami". Nie udało jej się również uzyskać przepustki do Azkabanu na rozmowę z Elijahą DeVittem – nawet po próbie przekupienia urzędnika. Jedyne na czym mogła bazować to stare, skopiowane akta i zeznania Dorcas, a Liam swego czasu przeglądał je tyle razy, że był przekonany, iż nie przeoczył najmniejszego, namacalnego dowodu.

Czyżby naprawdę tak nie nadawał się do detektywistycznego fachu?

— Jaki? – spytał szczerze zaciekawiony. Diana krzyknęła z triumfem, kiedy torba wreszcie poddała się, a zamek zatrzeszczał. Zarzuciła ją na jedno ramię.

— Niematerialny – rzekła. – Znalazłam świadka, który potwierdzał, że May nawiała z Wenecji na kotylion, a Dean Walker jej towarzyszył. Mało tego – zachichotała z podnieceniem – Seth Potter na pewno ich widział.

Znalazła świadka? W Hogwarcie? Czyżby Dorcas o czymś mu nie powiedziała?

— Kto tak powiedział? – kontynuował przesłuchanie.

Diana zawahała się chwilę z odpowiedzą, aby potrzymać go w niepewności. Jej oczy błyszczały z ekscytacji i radości:

— _Moja siostra._

Czar prysł. Liam nie wiedział, czy powinien udać dalsze zainteresowanie, żeby nie urazić siostrzanych uczuć Di czy po prostu zrobić to, na co miał ochotę – czyli wyśmiać jej zeznania.

— _Emmelina? –_ powtórzył tonem na wpół rozbawionym, na wpół uprzejmie zainteresowanym. – Nie obraź się, Di, ale jej słowa nie są…

— Wiem, że czasami jej odwala, dobra? – przerwała mu natychmiast. – Ale nie traktujmy jej jak walniętej May Potter. Emmelina ma problemy ze sobą, ale nie miewa halucynacji ani nie kłamie, bo tego nie potrafi.

— Może pomyliła ich z kimś… - rzucił wyrozumiałym tonem, nie chcąc brutalnie oskarżać Emmelinę o kłamstwo wypowiedziane z typowych dla neij pobudek: by zdobyć uwagę osób bardziej od niej interesujących. – May Potter wygląda trochę jak starsza siostra Greengrass…a Deana Walkera można wziąć za każdego innego kryminalistę.

— Emmelina nie ma tylu znajomych – przedrzeźniła jego wyrozumiały ton Di. Liam westchnął ciężko. – Posłuchaj… intuicja mówi mi, że coś się tutaj nie zgadza. A zawsze ufam swojej intuicji. Wiesz przecież o tym.

Czy wiedział? Gdyby nie znał przeczuć Di, przypominających bardziej nadnaturalną, przerażająco rozwiniętą drugą świadomość, w życiu nie pozwoliłby jej wprowadzić się na kilka dni do swojego gabinetu. Nigdy by się z nią nie spotykał. Wiele lat temu nie zaufałby jej na tyle, aby powierzyć sprawę śmierci własnej siostry*. Oczywiście, że znał charakter intuicji Di i zdawał sobie sprawę, iż ta swoich przeczuć nigdy nie lekceważy – i mówiąc to z ręką na sercu, chwała jej za to!

Ale nie wiedział, czy w obecnej sytuacji Di nie powinna trochę przeczekać, a nie rzucać się bez większego planu na kontrolowane przez ministerstwo Elves Close w Brighton i rozmawiać z lekko nawiedzą Delilahą Walker. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

— Di, zrobisz jak zechcesz, ale… słowa Emmeliny to jednak nie jest żaden dowód.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami tak ostentacyjnie, że niemal zrobiło mu się przykro.

— Nie wciskaj mi kitu, Liam. May Potter ucieka z Deanem w noc kotylionu, co chce zatuszować Seth Potter, a tydzień później znajdują ją chorą psychicznie z bandą otumanionych dzieciaków i z DEANEM, który ponoć popełnił samobójstwo. To nie przypadek. Zresztą, gdzie May i Dean mieliby pójść jak nie na kotylion?

— Do motelu? – podsunął pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

Kąciki ust Diany lekko zadrżały, ale ta luźna uwaga bynajmniej nie wybiła jej z rytmu. Wysłała w jego kierunku poważne spojrzenie i wedle swojego zwyczaju, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, upierając się przy swoim. Liam westchnął ciężko. Pokręcił trochę głową, zadumał się głośno, po czym zarzucił pierwszą lepszą myśl-kotwicę, która mogła zmusić Di do zdradzenia mu reszty swoich _przeczuć._

— Podejrzewasz May?

Diana zaśmiała się pobłażliwie.

— Och, nie. To byłoby zbyt łatwe. Podejrzewam Jamesa.

Liam zamrugał gwałtownie. Cofnął się o kilka kroków, pokręcił głową, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Di. Wpatrywała się na niego bez zbytniego wzruszenia, ale wyraz jej twarzy doskonale potwierdzał wcześniejsze słowa i świadczył o tym, że nie przejęzyczyła się i naprawdę wymierzyła oskarżenie w jedynego syna swojego przełożonego.

— _Co?! –_ wyrzucił z siebie. –Czy twoja siostra widziała też Jamesa?

Jedynie androny Emmeliny mogły doprowadzić Di do tak absurdalnego wniosku, ale jeśli naprawdę w nie uwierzyła, to chyba powinna iść do pani Potter zbadać, czy nie jest pod wpływem jakiegoś groźnego dla umysłu zaklęcia.

— Nie – zaprzeczyła. Liam spojrzał na nią z jeszcze większym niezrozumieniem. – Wcześniej bazowałam jedynie na moich własnych obserwacjach, a teraz mam pierwsze dowody. Z czasem znajdą się kolejne.

— To… to niedorzeczne! – odparł wreszcie, kręcąc głową. – Wybacz, Di, ale James nie ma najmniejszych powodów, żeby zabijać kogokolwiek – znam tego dzieciaka, owszem, czasem zaatakuje jakiegoś Ślizgona na korytarzu, ale brzydzi się czarną magią i w życiu nie wykorzystałby jej przeciwko komukolwiek… a już na pewno nie przeciwko małej dziewczynce!

— Och, Liam, przestań cały czas mieszać w to Calliope – machnęła ręką, chociaż właśnie ona była przedmiotem jej dochodzenia. – Ją pewnie zamordowali bracia-ćpuni: nasz boski duet McDonald i DeVitt. Wzięłam tę sprawę głównie ze względu na wątek Deana i nie zaznam spokoju, dopóki nie poznam prawdy. A daję głowę, że jak tylko udowodnię, iż James zamordował Deana Walkera, to na pewno znajdę i klucz do zabójstwa Calliope.

Liam roześmiał się nerwowo. Podniósł walizkę z podłogi i podał jej rączkę Di, gotowy pozbyć się jej za wszelką cenę.

Zapomnieć o ich _współpracy!_ Diana zwariowała, nie było innego wytłumaczenia i sprawa, która pierwotnie miała pomóc Dorcas w upamiętnieniu swojej siostry, teraz zaczynała przybierać wymiar jakiś jej indywidualnych porachunków z Sethem Potterem. James zamordował samobójcę-psychopatę! I to w dodatku w wieku czternastu lat, i bez użycia czarów! To _nonsens._

— Liam, Seth Potter nienawidzi May! – rzuciła jeszcze szybko, jakby się obawiała, że Liam lada moment wyrzuci ją ze swojego gabinetu. – W ogóle nie zależałoby mu na jej ochronie. Co innego, jeśli chodzi o pierworodnego synka.

— Nie możesz mówić, że Seth nienawidzi swojej córki – pokręcił głową. – Di, nie wiem, co między wami zaszło, ale demonizujesz tego człowieka. Dobrze, może zatuszował kilka przewinień swoich dzieci, ale nie on jeden to robi – spójrz na Nicka McDonalda! A zresztą, Seth niedawno tu był, pilnując, czy z May wszystko w porządku po trzech tygodniach odwyku. Czy tak zachowuje się niekochający ojciec?

— No chyba właśnie tak! – podniosła głos. – To jego żona upiera się na te wszystkie odwyki i inne szaleństwa. Seth od samego początku chciał zamknąć dziewczynę w mugolskim psychiatryku i pozbyć się problemu. Ulżyłoby mu, gdyby May została przyłapana na morderstwie i odesłana do Azkabanu. Jestem zszokowana, że tak wybitny kryminolog do tej pory jeszcze jej w nic nie wrobił.

— James jest niepowiązany z żadną z tych spraw – wyrzucił kolejny kontragrument. – Nawet jeśli masz rację, co do słabego ojcostwa Setha – w które i tak _nie wierzę –_ to nie możesz domalować go do każdej z tych spraw – bo po prostu nie miał z nimi nic wspó teoria nie trzyma się kupy, Di.

— James już raz był podejrzany o zabójstwo, a drugi raz o jego próbę – zripostowała. – Mam kopię jego akt. Przyjrzyj się temu i sam zdecyduj, czy to naprawdę taki dobry chłopak:

Na jego oczach rozpięła niesforną torbę, z którą mordowała się kilka ładnych minut, i z samego wierzchu wyciągnęła stare, pożółkłe dokumenty, wyglądające jakby przetrwały ogień, powódź, pogrzebanie w ziemi i tornado. Wywrócił oczami, ale przeczytał kilka pierwszy linijek akt:

 _1994, kotylion u Meadowesów – użycie czarów w obecności mugola_

 _1994 na 95, sylwestrowa noc – skarga wzniesiona przez państwa Sterne za zniszczenie draperii w ich domu oraz uszkodzenie kominka_

 _1995 – biwak we Flers, oskarżenie o zabójstwo Phila van Weerta i ponownie nieupoważnione użycie czarów_

 _1995 – kradzież z własnego sejfu siedmiuset galeonów, Auror Potter nie wniósł oskarżenia przed Wizengamotem_

 _1995, grudzień – podpalenie domu Walkerów w Brighon razem z Dorianem Chamberlainem, oślepienie mieszańca, Delihli Walker, groźne poparzenia zadane naocznemu świadkowi, Stephanie Chamberlain._

— Zeznał w Ministerstwie, że poparzenie ciotki nie było jego winą, a wręcz przeciwnie – we wszystko uwikłany jest Dorian, który ponoć planował zamach na jego życie – wtrąciła się Di w idealnym momencie. – Od tego momentu kartoteka jest pełna pierdół, bo to ta umowna granica, kiedy Potterowie, Chamberlainowie i van Weertowie wkroczyli na ścieżkę wojenną i zaczęli sądzić się o wszystko. Dwie pierwsze rodziny o mało przez to nie zbankrutowały. W aktach Setha widziałam wielką pożyczkę udzieloną od McDonaldów.

Liam doczytał jeszcze kilka linijek absurdalnych pozwów pomiędzy tymi trzema rodzinami, po czym przyznał Dianie rację, ponownie złożył akta i zwrócił je _właścicielce._

— Ma bardzo barwną przeszłość, Di, ale to jeszcze nic nie świadczy. Zauważ, że żadne z tych wykroczeń nie zostało udowodnione, bo James cały czas jest na wolności i nie ma nawet wyroku w zawieszeniu.

— Bo wszystko zatuszował Nicholas McDonald za swojej kadencji na prośbę swojej córeczki!

— Cały czas nie widzę w tym sensu – zignorował jej protest. – Dorcas mówiła przecież, że widziała Jesse'ego van Weerta, to…

— Dorcas mogła kłamać, żeby chronić Jamesa. Może i nie zamordował jej siostry, ale to wielce prawdopodobne, że gdy udowodnimy, że zabił Deana, ukaże nam się skrywany materiał dowodowy, o czym ona doskonale wie. Może wzmianka o Jesse'im była jedynie zmyłką.

— Nie wierzę w to – powiedział po prostu. – Przykro mi, Di. Wiesz, że zawsze cię wspieram, ale tym razem nie mogę się z tobą zgodzić.

Panna Jenkins wypuściła głośno powietrze. Kiwnęła głową na znak zrozumienia, chociaż widać było, że jest od niego bardzo daleka i ma za złe Liamowi, że tak twardo trzyma się swoich racji. Prawdziwy detektyw nigdy niczego nie wyklucza. Tak subiektywny światopogląd znacznie ogranicza bystrość i przenikliwość jego umysłu.

— Za dużo w tej sprawie się nie zgadza – uśmiechnęła się wreszcie, tonem kompromisowym. – To moje osobiste podejrzenia. Może się mylę – wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale rozmowa z Delihlą Walker powinna rozwiać moje wątpliwości.

Liam odburknął coś pod nosem, ale Diana to zingorowała.

— Nie mówię, że James zamordował Calliope, bo to bez sensu. Ale James mógł zamordować Deana – dlaczego? Nie mam pojęcia. Ale musiał mieć jakiś powód, bo inaczej pół roku później nie podpaliłby jego domu, z szalonym braciszkiem i babcią. Nie wiem, kto zamordował Calliope. Myślę, że to nie był nikt z Potterów, chociaż bez wątpienia wiedza oni, kto to zrobił, a że wydając tą osobę, w efekcie domina wyjdzie cała sprawa Deana Walkera, siedzą cicho. Może to był Elijah albo Kenny, albo Dean. Wszyscy są ćpunami i nie byłabym tym specjalnie zaskoczona. Ale dom Walkerów to pierwszy przystanek. Dopytam się o Deana starą babcię Walker, oślepioną przez duet James Potter i Dorian Chamberlain. Kiedy uzyskam dowód na winę Jamesa, pójdę do Setha i wyduszę z niego, kto zabił Calliope. Może i nie jest to plan idealny, ale dobry początek i zdecydowanie lepsze rozwiązanie niż dalsze siedzenie bez sensu w Hogwarcie. Chcesz jechać ze mną?

— Jeszcze raz pogadam o wszystkim z Dorcas – poddał się i sam przybrał kompromisowy ton. – Ale życzę ci powodzenia.

Di potaknęła uprzejmie. Tym razem, już przepełniona spokojem, bez trudu zamknęła swoją torebkę.

— Spotkamy się jeszcze? – spytała cicho, mając nadzieję, że Liam odgadnie, co ma na myśli.

Niestety, nie był na tyle przenikliwy.

— Pewnie w Ministerstwie. W piątek mam zawieść kilka osób na rozprawę Isaaka Monroe.

— Wiesz, że jest on podejrzany o obydwa zabójstwa? – zaśmiała się nerwowo Di, chcąc ukryć zakłopotanie. – W razie gdybym zawiodła, tak jak Crouch i Aurorzy, zwalę wszystko na niego i zajmę się innymi morderstwami. Może Phila van Weerta? Jak już zaczęłam grzebać w przeszłości rodziny Potterów…

— Oby tylko Seth nie wyrzucił cię za to z korporacji – odparł nie na żarty.

Diana zacmokała, rozbawiona jego powagą.

— Do zobaczenia, Liam – wyrzuciła sztywno, nie wiedząc, czy powinna uściskać go na pożegnanie, czy też darować sobie te wszystkie ceremoniały i po prostu wynieść się z Hogwartu.

— Papa, Di.

Popatrzeli na siebie jeszcze przez krótką, niezręczną chwilę, aż w końcu Liam pochylił się i cmoknął ją lekko w oba policzki. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i niemalże wybiegła z gabinetu, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa we wszystkich znanych sobie językach.

* * *

 **K** iedy Lily po nieprzyjemnym zetknięciu z Dorianem i Jamesem wróciła do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru, dalej miała możliwość raczyć się towarzystwem swoich ulubionych osób: wściekła Mary McDonald siedziała przy kominku i z furią pisała coś na biednym, zmiętolonym kawałku pergaminu. Co jakiś czas głośno wzdychała, przeklinała albo pociągała nosem – słowem, prezentowała swoją osobą taki obraz nędzy i nieszczęścia, że nawet jej arcynemezis, Lily, musiało zmięknąć serce.

— _Mary?_ – rzuciła łagodnie. McDonaldówna zignorowała ją, dalej z furią rozrysowując jakiś plan działania. Przejeżdżała piórem z taką furią, że aż przedziurawiła pergamin na wylot. – Em… co robisz?

— Nie widać? – spytała pretensjonalnie i podniosła wzrok na Lily. W jej oczach wezbrały się łzy przemieszane z tuszem do rzęs. – _Planuję zemstę!_

 _Och, to nie zapowiada się dobrze,_ pomyślała. Westchnęła ciężko. Och, ile by dała, żeby znaleźć się z powrotem w swoim dormitorium, włączyć Ramonesów i nie przejmować się całym tym pomylonym światem! Nie mogła jednak zostawić Mary w takim stanie – nie należało traktować tak _nikogo,_ nieważne, jak bardzo skalał serce mrokiem. Bez pytania przysiadła na sofę naprzeciwko kominka, tak aby mieć dobry widok na dalsze poczynania swojej koleżanki i nie zadawała więcej pytań – może to nawet lepiej, że wreszcie nadarzyła się okazja, aby trochę pomilczeć i przeanalizować natłok ostatnich informacji?

Powinna zacząć od rewelacji Isaaka i Jo z wtorku, Chase'a ze środy, Doriana z piątku, Isaaka, Jo po raz drugi, Syriusza, Mary czy też Doriana i Jamesa z dzisiaj? Logiczne byłoby rozpoczęcie od samego początku, ale nie miała pojęcia, czy w tym przypadku chronologia jeszcze bardziej we wszystkim nie namiesza. Syriusz w końcu opowiedział jej dzisiaj o wydarzeniach wcześniejszych niż poprzedniego dnia Dorian, a wątek Jo i Isaaka uzupełniał tę historię miejscami, ale zwykle po prostu robił z niej większy galimatias. Może lepiej skupić się na ostatnich wydarzeniach? Jak baromance dwóch hogwarckich van Weertów?

 _Właściwie nie powinnam czuć się urażona,_ pomyślała teraz. _Chodzi mi tylko o to, że obydwoje są takimi dupkami i hipokrytami – w normalnych okolicznościach ciskają w siebie najgorszymi wyzwiskami, a wystarczyło tylko, że jednemu zmarł brat, a drugi mnie rzucił, i już pałają do siebie miłością braterską? Są nienormalni._

Zerknęła na Mary. Zgniotła właśnie swój pergamin w drobną kulkę i cisnęła nią wprost do kominka. Zemsta najwyraźniej nie była wystarczająco brutalna.

 _Zawsze może powrócić do korzeni i wywołać kolejną aferę zdjęciową,_ pomyślała sceptycznie. _Kimkolwiek jest jej nowa ofiara, na pewno poczuje się równie beznadziejnie jak ja, kiedy cały Hogwart zobaczy, jaki nosi rozmiar stanika._

Swoją drogą, jak Dorian i James mogli ją w ogóle porównać do Mary? Co innego racjonalna analiza ich cech i zdolności, jaką często same dokonywały traktując się jako największe rywalki, co innego bardziej jurna.

 _I co Dorian w ogóle może o tym wiedzieć? Czy on kiedykolwiek miał jakąś dziewczynę, poza mną?_

Zastanowiła się nad tym nieco dłużej niż to było konieczne. Zdaje się, że kiedyś zdarzył się jakiś pojedynczy skandal z nim a Larissą, ale przecież każdemu może się…

— Mary? – odezwała się nagle, uderzona dziwną myślą. – Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?

— _Nie_ – burknęła ta w odpowiedzi, wycierając nos w mankiet polówki.

Lily to zignorowała.

— Powiedziałaś mi dzisiaj, ze… że swego czasu odebrałam ci Doriana. A Dorian powiedział przed chwilą, że ja lepiej… eee… powiedział coś o tobie. Czy wy byliście kiedyś… no wiesz?

Mary aż zadrżała, jakby te słowa ugodziły w jej najbardziej bolesne myśli. Spojrzała na nią podejrzliwe.

— _Co?_

— Nie martw się, ja nie… już mi na nim nie zależy – powiedziała najpierw, po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że wcale nie kłamie. – Po prostu jestem ciekawa… Dorian zdaje się, coś do ciebie ma.

— Żartujesz sobie? – prychnęła. Pokręciła głową i roześmiała się bez humoru. – Dorian… coś do mnie… Boże, jak _głupia jesteś?_ Dorian mnie _uwielbia._ Dorian słucha _tylko mnie._

— To dość odważne słowa – zauważyła ostrożnie. – Zwłaszcza, że nie mówi o tobie w zbytnich superlatywach. No cóż, może…

— _Nie mówi o mnie w superlatywach?_ – powtórzyła. – Chora jesteś?

— Nie bierz tego do siebie – uniosła ręce do góry. – Jestem po prostu ciekawa, czy kiedyś… w piątej klasie, przed tym, jak byłaś – a raczej jak _go zmusiłaś_ – z Jamesem… no wiesz, byliście razem? Rozumiem przecież, że nie każdy utrzymuje takie pokojowe stosunki z byłymi jak…

— Nie, poważnie, Evans – Mary przerwała jej. Na chwilę przestała płakać. – Czy do ciebie do tej pory jeszcze nie dotarło? Przecież _wszyscy_ o tym wiedzieli. Trzeba być nieskończenie _głupim,_ żeby nie zauważyć…

— Nie zauważyć czego?

— Że cię zdradzał! – wybuchnęła. Nagle zrobiła duże oczy i przejechała otwartą dłonią ze zmęczeniem po twarzy. – Kiedy byliście razem… Nigdy nie było pomiędzy nami nic poważnego… ale wystarczająco, żeby go… _kontrolować?_

Lily rozdziawiła usta.

— _Kontrolować?_ Czy… czy jego też molestowałaś?

Mary wywróciła oczami.

— Nikogo nie molestowałam. Chamberlain sobie z ciebie zażartował. A zresztą, sama kazałam mu trochę podramatyzować. Dobry z niego aktor.

— _Kazałaś?_ – powtórzyła. – _To ty_ kazałaś mu…?

— Nie: _Jessica Beinz –_ zakpiła. – Myślałam, że już dawno się domyśliłaś. Nawet James to zrobił – wzruszyła ramionami. – Od razu skojarzył, że to ja wysłałam go do ciebie, kiedy tylko wrócił do Hogwartu. Zaproponował ci wtedy udział w Projekcie Absolwenckim. _Kojarzysz?_

Lily wzięła głęboki oddech.

Po tylu godzinach spędzonych na wysłuchiwaniu zeznań kolejnych osób, które chciały coś jeszcze od siebie dodać, zdołała przywyknąć do szybkiego zapamiętywania informacji i łączenia ich w ramkę. Ale teraz – kiedy dopiero zaczęła układać swoje puzzle, _wnętrze_ swojej ramki, okazywało się, że znajduje się jeszcze kilka podstawowych elementów budujących krawędzie obrazu, że musi wszystko na nowo rozebrać i ponownie poskładać.

 _Dorian_ nigdy nie był po jej stronie. Dorian od początku był szpiegiem Mary. Kiedy zaprosił ją do projektu… kiedy opowiedział jej o elfach… kiedy pobił Jamesa na boisku… kiedy w najgorszym momencie zostawił ją samą sobie, tak, że o mało oblała egzamin… kiedy zaprosił ją do Hogsmeade, tak, że nie mogła odmówić… kiedy wziął na siebie winę Mary za… za aferę zdjęciową i…

— Cieplarnia – wyrzuciła wreszcie. Mary zmarszczyła czoło.

Lily nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Po tylu dniach zawieszenia, jej mózg zaczął na nowo dobrze prosperować i nareszcie udało jej się przejrzeć intrygę… intrygę, w której tkwiła od samego początku! W której tkwili wszyscy jej bliscy, nie zdając sobie z tego nawet sprawy!

— Powiedziałaś Emmelinie plotkę o Jamesie i Serenie i rozwiesiłaś zdjęcia moje i Jamesa z cieplarni. Zamknął nas Syriusz, ale zdaniem Jamesa tak naprawdę on chciał… chciał odciągnąć go od Skye. _Ale to byłaś ty._ To ty… to ty pozbyłaś się stąd Skye DeVitt, tuż przed tym, kiedy zaczęłaś zniesławiać Jamesa – rozdziawiła usta. – Bo ona była jedyną osobą, która mogła powiedzieć mi prawdę.

Mary milczała. Lily ukryła w twarz w dłoniach.

— Wiesz, że Finn zginął przez takich jak ty? – odezwała się nagle, drżącym głosem. – Państwo Chamberlain – tak samo jak moja matka, i rodzice Jamesa – są działaczami tajnej organizacji, która ochrania szlamy – wywróciła oczami. – Nazywają to _Zakonem Feniksa._ Państwo Chamberlain udzielili swojego domu jako siedziby Zakonu, a Finn działał z nimi, jako ich najstarszy syn. I zginął na jednej z takich misji. Zginął przez takich jak ty… ja to wiem. A teraz Dorian i James też to wiedzą.

Lily miała ochotę porządnie ją spoliczkować. Jak ona śmiała…? Jak mogła…?!

— Jak mogłaś tak skłamać? – wyrzuciła z siebie, czując, że dla odmiany sama zaczyna płakać. –Jesteś z Dorianem? Czy z twoim byłym nauczycielem w Beaux? Czy…

— Dorian? – prychnęła Mary dziwnie zbolałym tonem. – Dorian od początku był jedynie narzędziem. Mój nauczyciel, mój romans, moja sprawa. Porad mogę udzielać tylko Dorcas, która marzy o przeleceniu Argenta… nie masz prawa…

— To ty nie masz prawa! – zerwała się na równe nogi. – Oszukwiałaś nas wszystkich tak długo! Wszystkie ostatnie nieszczęścia to twoja sprawka! I nie zmusisz mnie… nie jesteś w stanie… nie sprawisz, żebym poczuła się winna za twoje grzechy. _Co jeszcze zrobiłaś?!_

Mary też wstała na równe nogi. Z jej oczu żarzył się straszliwy gniew.

— Zachęciłam Syriusza do ukarania Smarkerusa… wtedy, podczas pełni – uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. – Kazałam Kendall Argent podejść w czwartek do ciebie i Jamesa – kojarzysz śliczną dziewczynę, która bała się pójść na karuzelę? – zachcihotała. – _Mój pomysł._ Czekaj, co jeszcze… ach, wmówiłam temu idiocie, Luke'owi Davisowi, że się w nim podkochujesz i skierowałam w waszą stronę Dorcas, żeby widziała, jak odbijasz jej chłopaka. Wynajęłam Jessikę do całej tej szopki z metamorfozą… och, naprawdę dużo tego było – roześmiała się szczerze. – Nie przypomnę sobie tak z biegu.

— _Dlaczego?_

Mary zaśmiała się pusto.

— Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale im szybciej cię pogrążę, tym mniej osób będzie cierpieć.

* * *

 **H** estia wcale nie planowała spotkać się tego dnia z Chase'em – zresztą, po konfrontacji z Jaydenem tymczasowo gardziła całym męskim gatunkiem i nie chciałaby nawet rozmawiać ze Świętym Mikołajem. Ani z Syriuszem, ani z Jamesem, ani nawet ze swoją sową-samcem, Ozyrysem. Pragnęła po prostu znaleźć się w swojej sypialni, zupełnie sama, obsmarować Jaydena wyzwiskami w swoim pamiętniku i… po prostu wypłakać całe sześćdziesiąt procent swojej wagi, które stanowiła woda.

Chase nawinął się akurat wtedy, kiedy jej marzenie już prawie się spełniło – bo tuż przed obrazem Grubej Damy. Cały zesztywniał, kiedy zobaczył zapłakaną dziewczynę dzierżącą w dłoni pamiętnik niczym berło i szamoczącą się jak w amoku.

— Hestia? – zdziwił się, intuicyjnie chwytając ją za nadgarstki.

Dziewczyna wyrwała się z głośnym piskiem. Chase uniósł ręce i odsunął się, na znak, że nie chce zrobić jej krzywdy.

— Czy coś się stało? – spytał po prostu, oblizując wargi. – Hestia, nieważne, jakie są nasze stosunki, wiesz chyba, że…

— Nie, nie wiem! – krzyknęła, wyrzucając ręce z frustracji. – Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz, ale jeśli planujesz urządzić mnie tak samo, to dobrze ci radzę… daruj sobie tę śpie…

— _Urządzić cię?_ – wypluł to niczym obelgę. – O czym ty… Hestia!

Zastawił jej drogę, tak, że nie mogła zbliżyć się do wystraszonej nie na żarty Grubej Damy. Spróbowała go wyminąć. Bezskutecznie. Spróbowała po raz wtórny, w drugą stronę – na próżno.

— Puść mnie – warknęła, kiedy Chase złapał ją za ramię. – Puszczaj mnie w tej chwili!

— Czy ktoś zrobił ci krzywdę? – nie próżnował, teraz niemal równie rozpaczliwym tonem jak jego była dziewczyna. – Czy to… czy to Jayden?

Na dźwięk tego imienia Hestia rzuciła się na niego gwałtownie, jakby próbowała go staranować i w ten sposób przedostać się do obrazu. Rozpłakała się na dobre, kiedy złapał ją w pasie i uścisnął. Waliła pięściami w jego plecy, ale Chase nie chciał jej puścić.

Nie rozumiał…

Gdyby tylko wiedział…

— Hestia, cokolwiek się stało… - zaczął miękko tuż obok jej ucha. – _Ja_ nigdy nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy. Nie wiem, jak można…

— Gdybyś był na jego miejscu, zraniłbyś mnie tysiąc razy bardziej! – wybuchnęła. – Nie uda ci się niczego już naprawić! Nigdy nie będziemy razem! Przestań wszystko jeszcze bardziej pogarszać!

— _Hestia…_

— Nic nie rozumiesz! Nie ma dla mnie już żadnego rozwiązania… żadnej pomocy… żadnego innego losu… je… jestem _skończona._

— To nieprawda – szepnął, niedbale cmokając ją w czoło. – Hestia, wiem, że jest ci bardzo ciężko, ale możemy ci pomóc… możemy naprawić twoje problemy… _razem._ Wystarczy tylko, że powiesz mi, co się stało…

Hestia rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej gwałtownie. Nie chciała tego… nie chciała, żeby on się dowiedział…

Ale przecież nie zostawi jej w spokoju… musi dać sobie spokój, póki jeszcze sam może poukładać swoje życie.

Drżącymi rękami splotła ich palce i przeniosła jego dłoń na swój brzuch. Chase wysłał jej niepewne spojrzenie. Błysk w jego oku zdradzał jednak, że wie dokładnie, co Hestia planuje powiedzieć:

— Jestem w ciąży.

* * *

 **E** mmelina właśnie szczotkowała swoje włosy przed rutynowym nawijaniem ich na papiloty przed snem, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi dormitorium. Przez chwilę siedziała bez ruchu, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Było tak późno, że wszystkie jej współlokatorki już dawno powinny stamtąd, gdzie aktualnie przebywały – chociaż ostatni czasy Emma zdołała przywyknąć do spędzania czasu sama – albo w milczącym towarzystwie Mary. Jeśli to jednak była któraś z nich, to po co pukała do własnej sypialni?

— Kto tam? – zawołała Emmelina, nieśmiało wstając ze swojego łóżka.

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

 _To pewnie Larissa albo któraś z Piękności,_ pomyślała rozsądnie. _O tej godzinie odwiedzić nas może jedynie jakaś gryfońska dziewczyna, bo żadna inna nie zna aktualnego hasła. Powinnam iść je przegonić._

Ospale ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, w myślach układając odpowiednio zgryźliwy tekst odsyłający Larissę albo Rachel z powrotem do wszystkich diabłów. Poprawiła jeszcze włosy (jak dobrze, że tak pięknie je wyszczotkowała!), wzięła głęboki oddech, pociągnęła za klamkę i… o mało nie zemdlała z wrażenia.

— _Chase?!_ – zmarszczyła czoło, otwierając szerzej drzwi. – Jakim cudem minąłeś zabezpieczenie? Przecież nie można wchodzić do…

Nie było jej dane dokończyć tego zdania, bowiem chłopak działał natychmiastowo – złapał ją w pasie, wepchnął w głąb pokoju, zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i wpił się zachłannie w jej usta, z niemalże taką pasją i taką zapamiętałością, jaką jeszcze wczoraj obdarzył Hestię, wtedy myśląc, że taki sposób całowania zarezerwowany jest tylko dla tej jednej osoby na świecie.

* * *

 **B** ree schowała do torebki drobną ramkę z czarno-białym zdjęciem swojego ojca. Rutynowe, codzienne przyglądanie się posępnemu i surowemu obliczu Todda Angelo napawało ją zawsze trochę melancholią i smutkiem, a trochę stanowczością i determinacją w realizacji celów, jakie zostały jej przez niej powierzone.

Chociaż ich plan nie powiódł się idealnie, bo ludzie okazali się bystrzejszy niż oczekiwali i zaczynali powoli łączyć i kojarzyć ją z niesławą ojca, to najważniejsze – czyli zyskanie przychylności i zaufania ze strony likantropa Lupina – udało im się przewidzieć i osiągnąć. Bree czuła dumę, kiedy w pamięci odtwarzała wszystkie kolejne etapy tego planu – _ich planu,_ bo to właśnie ona zaplanowała najbardziej przebiegłą i bezwzględną część, która polegała kolejno na uśpieniu czujności wszystkich poprzednich ofiar Todda oraz na zatuszowaniu całego przedsięwzięcia przed matką. Wciąż uśmiechała się na samo wspomnienie wyrazu twarzy jej starej guwernantki, pani Hughes, którą należało zlikwidować, aby Maddy Angelo wyraziła zgodę na wysłanie córki do Hogwartu. Jej usunięcie przeprowadziła tak po mistrzowsku i profesjonalnie, dosypując jej odrobinę arszeniku do herbaty, że nawet ojciec, tai wirtuoz zbrodni, musiał ją pochwalić. Bree uwielbiała, kiedy Todd ją chwalił. Zawsze uważała, że bardzo się w niego wdała.

Po dość gładkiej części z transferem do Hogwartu, przed Bree stanęły trzy trudniejsze zadania: po pierwsze, zbratanie się z Marleną McKinnon, tą brudną zmienną, a następnie potwornym wilczkiem Lupinem, po drugie: pieczołowite zbadanie terenu i uzyskanie informacji na temat innych mieszańców, a po trzecie: odnalezienie w Hogwarcie kolejnych członków ich szeregu.

Minął zaledwie miesiąc, a Bree udało się osiągnąć wszystkie te punkty: przyszedł czas na jej ulubioną część, tą zaprojektowaną przez ojca: czas na _łowy._ Czas na jatkę. Czas na inkwizycję.

— Tępienie mieszańców zawsze zajmowało Toddowi Angelo zbyt wiele czasu, kiedy działał w pojedynkę – oświadczyła głucho, wyciągając z torebki butelkę tojadu. – Urodziłam się po to, żeby mu ulżyć. Czy nie uważasz, mój drogi, że dobrze się spisałam?

Jej towarzysz skinął głową, odbierając od niej śmiercionośną ciecz. Jego ciemne oczy błysnęły na widok tak potężnego napoju. Bree roześmiała się pusto.

— Jestem tutaj miesiąc, a udało mi się zdobyć wiele nazwisk… półkonie… fauny… wilkołak… zmienni… elfy… nielegalni animadzy… a nawet wampirzyca, która wałęsa się w okolicach stacji Hogsmeade –splunęła i skrzywiła się przesadnie. – _Obrzydlistwo_.

— Dumbledore to głupiec, który otacza się potworami – potaknął. – Uważam się za tolerancyjnego człowieka, ale wychodzę z założenia, że tolerancja jest _dla ludzi_ – a oni ewidentnie nie mają z nami nic wspólnego.

— _Tolerancja_ – powiedziała powoli, jakby chciała wypróbować smak tego słowa w swoich ustach. Musiał być on bardzo kwaśny, bo skrzywiła się ostentacyjnie. – Dzień, kiedy świat zacznie tolerować takie pomyłki natury, powinien być zarazem dniem naszej śmierci i sądu ostatecznego. Czy nie zgadza się pan ze mną… _panie profesorze?_

Liam Argent schował butelkę z tojadem do swojej nauczycielskiej teczki, zwalniając ręce. Bree wykorzystała to i odwołując się do swoich wcześniejszych słów, wręczyła mu kolejny prezent – tym razem papierowy. Profesor obrony przeprasował zmiętolony pergamin i szybko odczytał kolejne nazwiska, oznaczone misternymi runami, których raczej nie da się znaleźć w pierwszym lepszym sylabariuszu.

— Jesteś pewna, że to prawdziwe nazwiska? – wyszeptał, przejeżdżając palcem po szmaragdowozielonym atramencie. Zdążył już wsiąknąć w pergamin, zdobiąc go niczym tatuaż na ramieniu. – O Lupinie i zmiennych wiedziałem, ale… czym są…

— Oczywiście – przerwała mu natychmiast. – Ponoć każdy w Sekcie Lycan ma supermoc… a raczej: każdy zwalczający nadnaturalność w pewnym ułamku sam musi stać się nadnaturalny. Moją supermocą jest węch. _Wyczuwam_ ich po zapachu.

Liam potaknął, uśmiechnął się sztucznie i jeszcze raz powtórzył pod nosem wszystkie nazwiska. Upewniwszy się, że zostaną mu w pamięci, wrzucił je prosto w płomienie wijące się w kominku. Zadrżały, jakby trawienie wypisanych nazwisk sprawiało im ból.

— Mieliśmy tu wieloletnich szpiegów, Bree – ściszył głos do szeptu. – Przed twoim przybyciem na mieszańców donosiła Skye DeVitt, a wcześniej jej brat Elijah. Wszyscy mają ogromne zasługi dla Sekty Lycan. Nie sądzę, żeby umknęło im coś…

Po raz kolejny nie było mu dane dokończyć. Do drzwi opuszczonej klasy w lochach ktoś zapukał, a raczej – zadudnił czterokrotnie, w rytm wyuoczony przez wszystkim członków stowarzyszenia. Bree i Liam wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— _Alec? –_ syknęła dziewczyna. –Czy to ty?

Drzwi otworzyły się z głuchym skrzypnięciem. Do środka wszedł krzepki, wysoki dwudziestoparolatek o rzadko spotykanych, szlachetnych rysach twarzy i jasnych włosach. Alexander Mason oparł się o framugę i nogą zamknął ich ponownie. Bree wywróciła oczami, zniesmaczona jego postawą.

— Spóźniłeś się – rzekła chłodno. – O prawie dwie godziny. Wszystko musieliśmy przełożyć.

— Miałem pewną rozmowę – wyjaśnił niedbale. – Właściwie to, _kilka_ ważnych rozmów. Colette – kiwnął głową na przywitanie. – _Liam_ – tym razem skinięcie było mniej przyjazne. – Mary twierdziła, że macie zamiar przeprowadzić spotkanie kominkowe.

Bree wlepiła spojrzenie w profesora Argenta, wymuszając na nim odpowiedź.

— Takie były pierwotne plany, ale… _zaszły pewne komplikacje…_

— W gabinecie Liama jest kominek, ale on nie chce nam go użyczyć – przetłumaczyła Bree, nawet nie ukrywając swojego urażenia. Alec uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przesadnie poważnym tonem zapytał profesora, dlaczego.

— Diana tam rezyduje - rzekł słabo. – Gdyby Bree uprzedziła mnie wcześniej… tak nagle zmieniła plany.

— To nieprawda – prychnęła sama zainteresowana.

— Przecież dzisiaj rano zaświtał ci ten pomysł ze spotkaniem kominkowym – przypomniał. – To nie było wcześniej planowane.

— _Racja –_ przyznała. Alec i Liam wysłali jej zdezorientowane spojrzenia. – Kłamiesz w innej sprawie. Dobrze wiem, że Diana wyniosła się od ciebie dzisiaj po południu i ruszyła do Brighton, śladami bestii.

Liam zaniemówił. Colette uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wskoczyła na jedną z ławek. Wyjęła ze swojej torebki, tej samej, w której nosiła truciznę i narkotyczny napój oraz listę osób do zlikwidowania, mały pilniczek; po czym rytmicznie zaczęła przejeżdżać po powierzchni swoich paznokci.

— Masz w gabinecie lusterko dwukierunkowe… dawno temu zainstalował je tam Syriusz Black, a raczej Rachel Sommers na jego zlecenie. Słyszałam o tym od Kiery Miller, jednej z Piękności, z którą mieszkam. Postanowiłam więc je odkupić na spółkę z Keirą pod pretekstem, że chcemy oglądać, jak się rozbierasz.

Alec poklepał go żartobliwie po plecach, ale Liam najwyraźniej nie miał nastroju na żarty.

— Syriusz Black umieścił w moim gabinecie lusterko dwukierunkowe? – wykrztusił. – Gdzie ono jest?

— Nie powiem – wzruszyła ramionami brwi, nie odwracając spojrzenia od swoich paznokci. – Lubię cię śledzić. I chyba lepiej, żebym ja je miała niż Rachel i siódmoklastki, nie uważasz?

— Zmieniłem gabinet tylko dlatego, że czułem się… - przełknął głośno ślinę i uśmiechnął się sztucznie – osaczony… _podglądany_ … To jest poważne, Colette.

— Jeśli poprawi ci to humor, kontroluje całą Sektę. Mam wtykę na Skye, na Alicję i Aleka.

— Szczerze w to wątpię – mruknął pod nosem Mason.

— Muszę wiedzieć, czy jesteście lojalni – rzuciła niewinnie. – Czy Mary przyjdzie, czy nie musimy już dłużej czekać?

— Mary odmawia dalszego działania – powiedział ostrożnie, jakby chciał uspokoić Colette – chociaż błysk w jego oku zdradzał, że bardzo chętnie zobaczyłby, co wściekła panna Angelo robi swojej zdradliwej kuzynce.

Bree przyjęła to bez zbytniego poruszenia.

— To wykluczone – rzekła po prostu. – Nie jesteśmy klubikiem szachowym – jeśli ktoś jest z nami, to nie ma już drogi powrotnej. Jesteśmy mafią.

— A Todd jest naszym mafiozą.

Dziewczyna zatrzepotała rzęsami, zadowolona, że jej towarzysze zdołali już połączyć fakty.

— Dokładnie tak. Jesteśmy dość spóźnieni, więc możemy darować sobie kontakt ze Skye. Wysłuchamy tylko poleceń z Paryża, od mafiozy. _Alicja_?

— Alicja i ja mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę – usprawiedliwił ją Alec. – Może uda ci się ją złapać przez kominek, ale nie sądzę, żeby zadała sobie taki trud, by przyjść tutaj z nami porozmawiać. Skontaktuj się z ojcem i z Georginą. Muszą podesłać nam trochę akonitu.

— Zgadzam się z tobą – rzekła ciepło, chuchając w swoje równiutkie paznokcie. Obdarzyła swoich dwóch kompanów uśmiechem, po czym zeskoczyła z ławki, zarzuciła torebkę na ramię i skierowała się w kierunku Aleka i drzwi. – Tata chce na przedstawić nową działaczkę, która podobnie jak Alec, chce przejść leczenie. Liam, idziemy do ciebie.

Bree już miała opuścić klasę i skierować się w stronę gabinetu, ale zarówno Liam (któremu korzystanie z kominka było wyraźnie nie w smak) oraz Alec (zaskoczony pierwszą ciekawą wiadomością, jaką dzisiaj usłyszał) skutecznie jej to uniemożliwili.

— Kto chce przejść… _egzorcyzmy?_

— Jedna z twoich ofiar- wywróciła oczami. – Wiesz, z tej bandy, na którą polujecie ze Śmierciożercami.

Alec wyszczerzył zęby na znak, że ten opis niewiele przybliżył mu ową osobę.

— Czy mówi ci coś nazwisko… Primrose Ellison?

* * *

 **N** astępny poniedziałek był bardzo intensywnym dniem w Ministerstwie i zarazem pierwszym tygodniem po „przewrocie Związku Quidditcha" oraz gradzie zwolnień i degradacji, czyli innymi słowy – tygodniem nowych porządków. Wszędzie roznosił się zapach zmian i roszczeniowej polityki, zapowiedź nowego wymiaru bezwględności przemieszanej z bezradnością, odór gnijących złudzeń i nadziei, zgliszcz sprawiedliwości gromadzących się w sercach kolejnych, jeszcze bardziej skorumpowanych wykonawców prawa.

Jak się wkrótce okazało, początkowe dziesiątki zwolnień byłych członków Związku Quidditcha stanowiły jedynie podwalinę prawdziwego przesiewu pracowników – pracę straciła połowa najbardziej zaufanych stróżów porządku, międzynarodowych ambasadorów, lobbystów i magów Wizengamotu oraz – co odbiło się najbardziej na pancerzu państwa – Aurorów. Diana bardzo silne odczuła te wszystkie zmiany. Cała pozostała czwórka kursantów kryminologii, z którymi dotychczas uczęszczała na zajęcia u mistrzów korporacji i którzy towarzyszyli jej przy licznych pomniejszych, amatorskich śledztwach, wyleciała za bruk. Dziewczyna nigdy nie czuła się tak samotna na swoim oddziale, a przecież skłamałaby karygodnie mówiąc, że kiedykolwiek spotkała się tutaj ze wsparciem, pomocą i towarzystwem, które aprobowała. Do doskwierającego poczucia porzucenia i wyobcowania dochodził jeszcze indywidualny niepokój o własne miejsce w Biurze Aurorów – jej koledzy z korporacji może i nie posiedli smykałki detektywistycznej, ale zawsze dostosowywali się do rozkazów swoich przełożonych, co powinno czynić z nich pracowników o wiele bardziej pożądanych niż wiecznie zbuntowana i nieposłuszna Di.

 _To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy mnie wyrzucą,_ pomyślała melancholijnie. _Nie ma już nikogo, kto by się za mną stawił. Nawet ten nieszczęsny Seth Potter stracił robotę dzisiaj rano._

Przed kompletnym załamaniem pocieszała ją myśl o tym, ze tak desperackie położenie zmotywuje ją do założenia własnej działalności, co chodziło jej po głowie już od dłuższego czasu. Póki co czarodzieje bardziej ufali Aurorom niż prywatnym kryminologom, ale jeśli skorumpowanie Ministerstwa będzie się jeszcze nasilać, już wkrótce czarodzieje zupełnie zrezygnują z obdarzeniem jego pracowników kredytem zaufania.

Rozmyślała nad tym wszystkim w małym składziku podlegającym pod Biuro Aurorów, gdzie kryminolodzy trzymali akta i przyczepiali do korkowych tablic wszystkie swoje materialne tropy i poszlaki, tworząc specyficzne plany dochodzenia. Diana bardzo chętnie pozaklejałaby ją zdjęciami May, Setha i Walkerów, doczepiając do tego akta Jamesa oraz psychodeliczne obrazy, które wyszły spod ręki najwyraźniej prawdziwej schizofreniczki. Ciekawe, jak szybko by za to wyleciała.

Nie mogła się o tym przekonać, bowiem właśnie w tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi składziku. Diana wywróciła oczami. Doskonale wiedziała, kto stał za drzwiami – każdy inny Auror, gdyby jej szukał, wszedłby do składziku bez pytania – a tylko jedna, irytująca osoba spoza biura mogłaby mieć do niej jakąś sprawę.

Głupia, denerwująca Allison Carver.

 _Choć raz się na coś przyda,_ pomyślała, mając na uwadze obietnicę daną Emmelinie. _Pozna się z podszywaną siostrą._

— Jeśli to ty, Ally, to mówiłam ci coś o bezsensownym pukaniu! Wchodź, mów, co chcesz i zejdź mi z oczu!

Drzwi otworzyły się posłusznie, ale za nimi ukazała się osoba zgoła inna. Diana poczuła, jak krew napływa jej do mózgu, a w uszach zaczyna szumieć. Czyżby zaczął się jakiś napad na Biuro Aurorów?

— Dość osobliwe jest to zdrobnienie, ale myślę, że pasuje do mojego imienia – odrzekł uprzejmie jej gość. Diana skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Ale większość osób używa innego: _Alec._

— Alexander Mason – odparła powoli, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Były nauczyciel w Beuaxbatons, który wyleciał przez romans z uczennicą i najbardziej znana ofiara Sekty Lycan, kiedy działała jeszcze w imieniu ministerstwa.

— Widzę, że znasz sporo akt, Diano.

Dreszcz przeszedł Di od stóp do głów – to nie Alec wymówił te słowa. Nie złożył jej wizyty w pojedynkę.

Głos nowego szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa dosłownie mroził i kaleczył – niczym szorstka i ostra śnieżyca sztyletów. Barty Crouch wyglądał zarazem dostojnie, dyplomatycznie i elegancko jak prawdziwy dżentelmen i obeznany światowiec, ale zarazem w jego oczach tliły się niebezpieczne ogniki bezwzględnego i mściwego gbura, gruboskórnego i okrutnego szaleńca, który posiadł za wiele władzy niż było to dla niego (i wszystkich innych) właściwe i bezpieczne. Diana przełknęła głośno ślinę. Jego obecność tutaj nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

— Na tym z grubsza polega praca kryminologa – powiedziała tonem nieco mniej zdecydowanym niż zwykle. Mężczyzna obdarzył ją uprzejmym, aczkolwiek władczym i przytłaczającym spojrzeniem. – …panie Crouch.

Szeroki uśmiech wcale nie rozjaśniał, a wręcz jeszcze bardziej sposępniał jego wystarczająco przygnębiające oblicze.

— Czyżby panna Carver tak bardzo zakłócała twój spokój? – spytał tym samym uprzejmo-okrutnym tonem. – To moja podwładna, która zdecydowanie nie powinna opuszczać Biura Obrońców Wizengamotu. Jedno słowo z mojej strony, _Diano,_ a nie będzie ci się już więcej narzucać.

Dianie bardzo nie podobało się to, że Crouch zwracał się do niej po imieniu, ale nie miała dość odwagi, by mu to uświadomić.

— To… nieważne – pokręciła głową. – Nie spodziewałam się, że… że was tu zobaczę.

Alec uśmiechnął się nieco bardziej naturalnie (ale – zdaniem Di – nie pasowało mu to tak bardzo jak Crouchowi i jedynie potęgowało niespokojne przeczucia, że ma do czynienia z niezłym psychopatą) i zbliżył do niej, z zaciekawieniem badając całe umeblowanie i wyposażenie składziku z aktami. Diana nie odrywała spojrzenia od Croucha.

— Masz rację – przyznał, zamykając drzwi. Diana poczuła, jak serce niespokojnie jej załopotało. Niech ktoś w tej chwili wpadnie, choćby nawet miała to być Allison! Diana nie mogła zostawać z Coruchem i Masonem sam na sam w klaustrofobicznym, zielonym składziku! – Myślę, że powinniśmy to wyjaśnić… _Alec?_

Alexander odwrócił się na pięcie w kierunku Diany i Barty'ego, przybierając minę dziecka przyłapanego na szperaniu w maminej torebce.

— Będziemy razem pracować, Diano – powiedział krótko, ale na tyle treściwie, że udało mu się zmieścić całą dramaturgię tego zdania w czterech słowach.

 _Że co?!_

— Jak wiesz, wszyscy twoi współkursanci kryminologii okazali się… - Crouch zastanowił się przez moment, szukając odpowiednio przekłamanego słowa. – …niedogodni i rozczarowujący. Jest jednak niedopuszczalne, żeby tylko jedna osoba dokończyła szkolenie, dlatego bardzo się ucieszyłem, kiedy Alec złożył swoje papiery do aurora Moody'ego. Miał dwanaście owutemów.

Alec uśmiechnął się nieskromnie. Di nie mogła powstrzymać parsknięcia.

— Przepraszam bardzo, ale Alec nie może doczepiać się do _mojej_ grupy w połowie kursu. Nawet nie skończył wymaganego, podstawowego szkolenia aurorskiego, a co dopiero testów kierujących na korporację… na kryminologię najciężej się dostać… to…

 _Niesprawiedliwe, chore i oburzające?_

 _Pogwałcające wszystkie zasady w najbardziej grubiański sposób?_

 _Nie twoja sprawa, Crouch?_

— Przykre, ale konieczne – dokończył Crouch, uderzając w zgoła inne tory. – Alec nie jest zupełnie zielony w walce z czarną magią. Jak sama wspomniałaś, był profesorem tego przedmioty w Beauxbatons.

 _Tak, ale zamiast skupić się na wykładaniu obronnych zaklęć, po kątach obmacywał się z Mary McDonald,_ pomyślała złośliwie.

— To jasne, że jest trochę do tyłu… ale szybko się uczy, a przecież – wzruszył niewinnie ramionami. – Ty możesz go trochę wprowadzić w temat, czyż nie?

 _Yyy… nie? Nie, walnięty, przerażający panie sędzio, nie mogę uczyć sztuki zbrodni socjopaty,_ pomyślała. Zamiast tego zadrżała, wbiła spojrzenie w swoje buty i rozluźniła ręce, żeby zaraz potem jeszcze bardziej ostentacyjnie skrzyżować je na piersi. Nie miała dość odwagi, żeby odmówić, ale nabranie wody do ust nie sprawiło jej najmniejszego trudu.

Chociaż spuściła wzrok, doskonale czuła, jak Barty Crouch przybliża się do niej – szedł krokiem powolnym i uroczystym, tak jak kat przed wykonaniem egzekucji. Poczuła, jak jej puls przyśpiesza. Kiedy Crouch przemówił, jego głos rozbrzmiał tak blisko jej ucha, że czuła niemalże, jak jego echo roznosi się po całym jej ciele.

— Octavian Travers ma trochę za długi język, kiedy poleje się mu szkockiej. Sprawy uległy zmianie – zaczął zimno. – Zwalczę korupcję na moim oddziale. Pierwszą sprawą, którą się zajmę, będzie zamknięcie procesu panicza Isaaka Monroe. Własny ojciec, wypuszczony kilka tygodni temu z Akazbanu, chciałby wypowiedzieć się przed Wizengamotem w jego sprawie. Znasz zapewne wszystkie jego zarzuty i orzeczenia kryminologów co do każdego z nich. Sprawa śmierci Deana Walkera z do dziś nie została rozwiązana. Sprawa zabójstwa Jilly Monroe wyjątkowym okrucieństwem do dziś nie została rozwiązana. Tworzenie nielegalnych patronatów – do dziś nie zostało rozwiązane. Opętanie panny Angelo i panny Potter – nierozwiązane. Zabójstwo Calliope – _w toku._

Diana przymknęła oczy, gotowa na cios.

 _On wiedział._

— Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy: jeśli chcesz zachować pracę, nie możesz robić problemu za tydzień na rozprawie. A to oznacza… że czas już zamknąć twoje maleńkie dochodzenie. Isaac Monroe jest winny i zostanie ukarany.

— Kto tak mówi? – wydukała Di, w nagłym przypływie gryfońskiej odwagi. – Minister? Jego ojciec?

— _Dowody_. Nie obchodzą mnie żadne sentymenty, panno Jenkins. Jestem człowiekiem prawa, a dowody są jedynym filarem, jakim się kieruje. Ponieważ dowody w sprawie Monroe'a są silne, już teraz nie spodziewam się usłyszeć niczego, co mogłoby zmienić moje zdanie, co do jego winy. Zakończę ten proces tak, jak oczekują ode mnie podwładni i cały magiczny świat.

Diana pokręciła głową, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego tonu… tego sposobu bycia… mówił jak stary, poczciwy mędrzec, który spokojnie tłumaczy coś krnąbrnemu i nierozumnemu uczniowi. A równocześnie przez jego wypowiedzi przeplatała się obłuda węża.

—Jakie dowody? –prychnęła, niemalże unosząc wzrok na wysokość jego oczu. – Sfingowane? Panie Crouch, byłam na kotylionie w Cardiff, dobrze wiem, że Isaaka Monroe'a tam w ogóle nie było.. A co się tyczy pozostałych spra…

— O tym zdecyduje Wizengamot – przerwał jej, najwyraźniej nieciekawy jak brzmią pozostałe kontrargumenty. – Nie chce słyszeć żadnych zeznań poza salą obrad. Jeśli chce panna coś dodać – proszę zapisać się na listę świadków. Mam jednak nadzieję, że masz dość rozsądku, żeby nie pchać się tam, gdzie twoja obecność jest zbyteczna. Proszę zająć się sprawami nieodzownymi: jak wprowadzanie pana Masona w progi swojej korporacji. Jeśli minister się zdenerwuje, usunie korporacje z Biura Aurorów i wtedy wielu z was straci pracę… a przecież tego nie chcemy, prawda?

Diana chciała już coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale Crouch uniósł dłoń, zgłaszając ją w ten sposób jak śmieszną, ledwo już świecącą lampę.

* * *

 **M** ary już rano czuła, że ten dzień przyniesie jej więcej niespodzianek i niepokojących zwrotów akcji niż jakże codzienne mieszanie się w życie uczuciowe ukochanego Jamesa czy kłótnie z równie ukochanym Alekiem. Czuła w kościach, że jest to jeden tych dni, kiedy pozostanie pod kołdrą stanowi jedyny sposób ochrony samego siebie przed nieszczęściem, ale równocześnie jest to zupełnie wykluczone i niedopuszczalne. Snuła się z czarnymi myślami od samego poranka i z biegiem godzin robiło się coraz bardziej fatalnie: najpierw została zdemaskowana przez Jamesa pod postacią Skye, a on wyżył się na niej zupełnie bezpodstawnie; potem doszły ją wieści o śmierci Finna; następnie Alec oświadczył jej, że zaręczył się z Marleną McKinnon; a na sam koniec Lily Evans dowiedziała się o wiele zbyt wiele, niż było konieczne. Doprawdy, przy tak sporej ilości porażek i smutków, Mary powinna doznać należytego odpoczynku i zebrać siły na następny, prawdopodobnie równie fatalny dzień spędzony na szlabanie za czwartkowe wagary i inne drobniejsze przewinienia.

Zmierzała właśnie do swojego dormitorium, a szła specjalnie okrężną drogą, żeby zminimalizować szanse na spotkanie _kogokolwiek,_ wyglądała bowiem fatalnie – od jej rzęs do brody ściekały grafitowe wodospady mascary, włosy napuszyły się komicznie od wilgotnego powietrza na zewnątrz, a rajstopy puściły jej oczko w dwóch miejscach. Przez chwilę próbowała oprzeć się pokusie wymknięcia się z zamku do Aleka lub też złożenia wieczornej wizyty – wedle starych zwyczajów – biednemu, szukającemu pocieszenia Dorianowi, ale wyperswadowała to sobie, besztając się w myślach za kuszenie nieprzychylnego dlań tego dnia losu. Nie można było więc zarzucić jej niczego złego, a wręcz należałoby udzielić pochwały za niesłychane dla niej nabranie powściągliwości, jednak jakkolwiek w człowieczym pojęciu Mary nie należał się chwilowo kolejny cios, to jednak złośliwa karma najwyraźniej powzięła zupełnie inny wniosek.

Mary wspięła się właśnie na piąte piętro i skręciła w prawo, gotowa by pokonać jeszcze kilka stopni, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegła coś – a raczej _kogoś_ – na tyle niepokojącego, że aż nogi odmówiły jej dalszej współpracy. Stanęła tuż przy poręczy, mrugała gwałtownie i zaczęła odganiać z głowy znajome zawroty… znajome wibracje… wiedziała, kto wyjdzie z cienia kilka sekund przed tym, jak impuls wzrokowy został przeanalizowany przez jej mózg. I chociaż Mary miała wielu wrogów, a jeszcze więcej osób, za którymi nie przepadała, to czuła, że widok ich wszystkich sprzymierzonych przeciwko niej byłby dla niej mniej przykry w tamtej chwili.

— Witaj, matko – rzekła chłodno, zdobywając się jedynie na flegmatyczne skinięcie głową.

Elizabeth Nass – sądząc ze strony, z której przybywała i _przeczuć_ Mary – właśnie wracała z rozmowy z dyrektorem i najwyraźniej odniosła absolutne zwycięstwo, bo zapodziała gdzieś swoją nadąsaną minę i przestała kwaśno marszczyć nos. Osobliwe spotkanie z córką niezbyt ją zaskoczyło, wręcz przeciwnie, Elizabeth wyglądała tak, jak na początku rozmowy z jednym ze swoich podwładnych w Ministerstwie, które chociaż niezbyt ją interesowało, było zapowiedziane, a Lizzy musiała się na nie wcześniej przygotować.

— Wiedziałaś, że tu jestem? – spytała swobodnie i uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze.

— _Nie._

— Hmm – Elizabeth wzruszyła ramionami. – To chyba znaczy, że twoja intuicja rozwinęła się bardziej od naszego poprzedniego spotkania. _Chodź ze mną._ Nie mamy czasu do stracenia – Albus przetrzymał mnie dłużej niż planowałam, a zależy mi na jak najszybszym powrocie do domu.

Mary spojrzała na matkę bez zrozumienia, ale najwyraźniej czas zaoszczędzony przez spotkanie na korytarzu i brak konieczności szwendania się Elizabeth po zamku w poszukiwaniach córki, nie dał im tyle zapasu, aby mogły swobodnie wyjaśnić okoliczności, które sprowadzały starszą z nich do Hogwartu i które – najwyraźniej – wyganiały z niego młodszą. Kobieta złapała Mary za ramię i pociągnęła z powrotem na schody, prowadząc ją najwyraźniej na parter.

— _Co?!_ – dziewczyna szarpnęła się, ale matczyny uścisk był niemalże tak samo silny i autorytatywny jak wiele lat temu, kiedy Elizabeth prowadziła Mary za rączkę do mieszkania jej niańki. – Co ty wyrabiasz?! Ma…mamo! Gdzie my idziemy? Jest po ciszy nocnej, na Merlina!

— Zwolniłam cię już u dyrektora na kilka dni – oświadczyła pani Nass oszczędnie. – Nadrobisz zaległości. Jesteś teraz bardziej potrzebna w domu niż tutaj.

— Czy to samo powiedziałaś Dumbledore'owi ,czy po prostu zezwolił ci _na uprowadzenie mnie_ bez podania rzetelnej przyczyny? – syknęła, ponownie – i równie bezowocnie – próbując się wyrwać. Jej matka parsknęła, jakby to pytanie niezwykle ją rozbawiło.

— Dumbledore to przenikliwy człowiek, który w dodatku czytuje gazety – mruknęła. – Na pewno doskonale wie, co sprowadza cię z powrotem do Francji, a jeśli nawet i nie – to oficjalna wersja jest taka, że wczoraj zmarła ci babcia. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Mary zmarszczyła brwi. Matka czegoś jej nie mówiła…

— Babcia Heather umarła wieki temu, a Dumbledore doskonale o tym wie – zauważyła ostrożnie. - Sam był na pogrzebie, bo ciotka Flora go zaporisła.

— Nie mówię o babci McDonald mówię o… o babci _Nass._

McDonaldówna aż cofnęła twarz, uderzona tą wiadomością.

— _Ty_ masz matkę?!

Elizabeth westchnęła głośno. Niejednokrotnie żałowała, że wiele lat temu związała się z Nickiem dla pieniędzy. Gdyby znalazła dla siebie bardziej odpowiedniego mężczyznę, może ich dzieci nie byłyby takie bezczelne i głupie.

— Nie żyje – machnęła ręką. – Ale o tym Dumbledore nie wie. _Idziemy._

Mary próbowała dowiedzieć się jeszcze tego i owego, ale Elizabeth nie odpowiedziała już na ani jedno jej pytanie. Pomimo niechęci do opuszczania zamku i złych przeczuć związanych z kolejną intrygą matki, młoda wila nie sprzeciwiała się dalej – chciała uzyskać parę odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania, ponękać matkę w sprawie Liama Argenta i szantażowania go w jej wydaniu, a w końcu – potrzebowała zniknąć na kilka dni i wrócić, aż Bree Angelo przestanie się wściekać, że postanowiła tak nagle opuścić jej klubik tępicieli mieszańców (do którego, swoją drogą, nigdy się nie zapisywała i uważała za niedorzeczność wpisywanie ją tam bez jej zgody – słodki Merlinie! Przecież ona idealnie kwalifikowała się do ofiary Sekty Lycan – była zmiennokształtna, ćwierćelfka z genami elfickimi – cóż za wynaturzenie i plama na czarodziejskiej krwi!). A poza tym, dobrze zrobi jej spuszczenie Aleka na chwilę ze smyczy i nakazanie komuś zaufanemu, żeby bliżej się mu przyjrzał – podświadomie czuła, że ten chłopak sprowadzi na nią jakieś nieszczęście.

Zatopiona we własnych rozmyślaniach, podtrzymywała ciszę i kornie szła za matką, aż oboje doszły do stacji Hogsmeade. Tam skręciły w kierunku wioski, a następnie weszły do jednego z pubów położonych najbliżej granicy z Hogwartem. Mary dobrze znała to miejsce, chociaż nigdy tutaj nie przychodziła.

W pubie pracowała pewna rudowłosa czarodziejka, dobra przyjaciółka jej matki za młodu, z którą ta nie podtrzymywała już towarzystwa, bo uważała ją za „kobietę innej sfery", co w tym przypadku oznaczało „kobietę-prostaczkę". O tak późnej godzinie w pubie kręciło się jedynie kilku czarodziejów, którzy nocowali w pokojach gościnnych położonych piętro wyżej. Na widok Mary i Elizabeth zaczęli szeptać coś między sobą nerwowo. W normalnych okolicznościach wzbudzały zainteresowanie swoją wysoką pozycją i czcigodnym nazwiskiem, ale teraz – jak przypuszczała Mary – skojarzono je raczej negatywnie, z aferą w ministerstwie.

 _Cudownie,_ pomyślała. _Najpierw Alec zaręcza się z panienką Kopciuszkiem McKinnon, bo mój ojciec zgwałcił kilka uzdrowicielek, a teraz zostaje jeszcze takim pośmiewiskiem jak Emmelina w trzeciej klasie na swojej diecie._

Elizabeth w przeciwieństwie do córki zignorowała złośliwe zaczepki lekko podpitych czarodziejów i skierowała swoje kroki do baru, za którym stała energiczna, rudowłosa czterdzistoparolatka.

— Witaj, Lisso – przywitała się oschle pani Nass. Lissa Prince kiwnęła uprzejmie głową, ale jej skwaszona mina doskonale obrazowała prawdziwy stosunek do swoich gości. – Czy mogę prosić o trochę proszku dla mnie i dla Mary?

— Korzystanie z kominka kosztuje dwa galeony za osobę – oświadczyła chłodno Lissa, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

— Gdzie to jest napisane?

— Nigdzie – rzekła Lissa. – Przed chwilą ustaliłam nowy cennik. To mój pub, więc mogę tu robić, co mi się podoba.

Jakiś barczysty mężczyzna siedzący przy najbliższym im stoliku roześmiał się i uniósł swój kufel piwa, burcząc: „Polać Lissie!". Mary odwróciła się w jego kierunku i wypuściła trochę uroku wili. Piwo rozlało się na podłodze. Aura wili jakkolwiek w piewszym przypadku niezwykle skuteczna, zupełnie nie zadziała na Lissę. Pomimo dalszego marudzenia Lizzy, jej dawna koleżanka ani myślała zejść z ceny – dopiero kiedy na jej wyciągniętą dłoń upadły dwie złote monety postanowiła, aczkolwiek niechętnie, umożliwić dwóm podróżniczkom transport.

— Chodźcie – rzuciła przez ramię, wymachując jeszcze pięścią w kierunku jakieś pijanej czarownicy, która potłukła jeden z jej brudnych talerzy.

Mała, skromna izdebka z dużym kominkiem mieściła się pomiędzy kuchnią a spiżarnią – z tego względu wnętrze „kominarni" nasiąkło wilgocią, w powietrzu zawisł odór konserw i pleśni, a przy krawędzi ścian osiadły grzyby. Mary poczuła, jak zbiera jej się na pawia.

Lissa podeszła do dużej, sosnowej szafy obok kominka, otworzyła ją energicznie, a ze środka – oprócz chmury kurzu – wypadło trochę proszku Fiuu. Lizzy niedyskretnie powachlowała się i skrzywiła nos. Tymczasem pani Prince przykucnęła i wyciągnęła z dolnej półki naczycnie pełne popielistego pyłu, umożliwiającego przeniesienie się do każdego miejsca, w którym – rzecz jasna – został zainstalowany kominek. Elizabeth nabrała dużą garść proszku i skinieniem głowy nakazała Mary zrobić to samo.

— Gdzie mam się przenieść? – spytała chwilę później, pochylając się, by nie uderzyć głową o strop kominka. – Do Paryża? Falaise?

— Nie, do Lyonu. Musimy wszyscy się namyślić, co robimy dalej.

Mary zdumiała dosyć ta informacja. Wszyscy współpracownicy ojca wiedzieli o jego luksusowej willi w Lyonie, w której spędzał zwykle wakacje – tam zapewne zaczną go szukać, kiedy tylko zorientują się, że nawiał i teraz – podobnie jak Kenny – planuje wyjechać gdzieś do Meksyku albo Jugosławii, gdzie nie ma ekstradycji.

Nie jej było jednak decydować. Wyprostowała się we wnętrzu kominka, głośno wykrzyknęła adres ich rezydencji, a następnie upuściła proszek i poczuła, jak znika z brudnego, wilgotnego pomieszczenia w Hogsmeade i przenosi się setki mil dalej, do pięknej kuchni McDonaldów.

Wylądowała gwałtownie na podłodze, wzbudzając natychmiastową reakcję wśród towarzystwa spędzającego o tej godzinie czas w kuchni. Przy wielkim, dębowym stole siedziały dwie jasnowłose i atrakcyjne fizycznie postacie – chłopak i dziewczyna, oboje z Nassów, oboje dawno przez Mary nie wiedziani i oboje do niedawna o statusie zaginionych.

Jeden z nich – chłopak z długimi włosami i jointem wetkniętym między zęby – puścił oczko do swojej siostry i wyciągnął doń rękę, pomagając wstać na równe nogi, zanim z kominka wypadnie ich matka.

 _Kenny_.

Druga postać, roześmiana, złotowłosa dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w jej kierunku z pewną zwłoką. Na widok Mary jej uśmiech nieco przygasł.

Rudowłosa poczuła, jak niewidzialne szczypce ściskają jej żołądek i sięgają gardła.

 _To niemożliwe._

— _Serena…_ – wyszeptała.


	14. (291) Furia

**[konflikt o medalion]**

„ _ **Furia**_ _– rzymski odpowiednik greckiej bogini zemsty, erynii. Wysłuchiwała skarg wnoszonych przez śmiertelników na_ _ **zabójców**_ _i wymierzała sprawiedliwość tam, gdzie nie wymierzyła jej rodzinna_ _ **wendetta**_ _. Ponieważ nie należało wymawiać jej imienia, nazywano ją również_ _ **Łaskawą**_ _."_

* * *

 **#1**

 **Dzień przed ROZPRAWĄ, Camberwell, Londyn.**

 **O** Maudsleyu, londyńskim szpitalu psychiatrycznym, można było powiedzieć (aczkolwiek bez przekonania), że cieszy się dobrą sławą; nazbyt dobrą, jak na zakład swojego sortymentu. Mieścił się on w wewnętrznej dzielnicy miasta i współpracował z tutejszym uniwersytetem, a na przełomie lat tak wtopił się w architekturę stolicy, tak zaaklimatyzował, i tak nasiąknął jej powietrzem, iż połączyły go z nią względy niemal równie ścisłe, jak West End, Big Ben czy pałac Buckingham. W ciągu dnia przewijały się obok niego miliony mieszkańców, turystów, studentów, pracowników, mugoli i czarodziejów, a większość z nich w ogóle nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego sprawy, bo nie było to miejsce sławne ani obecne w każdym numerze _The Timesa._ Chociaż za jego ścianami tkwili najbardziej nieobliczalni ludzie z całych Wysp Brytyjskich, w Maudsleyu stawali się nieszkodliwi jak baranki, słabi i trzymani na kagańcu, a niepodobne, że ich los miałby się odmienić, nie posiadali bowiem ani wzorców ani motywacji, ani nawet energii czerpanej ze straszenia ludzi.

Jak zostało wcześniej powiedziane, szpital Maudsley od wielu lat cieszył się owocną współpracą z Uniwersytetem Londyńskim, a dokładnie studentami z King's College, przyszłymi doktorami psychiatrii, neurologii, oraz równie wybitnymi psychoanalitykami. Praktykanci byli jedynymi osobami, które mogły poznać prawdziwe oblicze zakładu, takie, jakie kryło się w jego sercu, a przy tym stanowili grupę możliwie najmniej obiektywną i najbardziej wyrozumiałą dla procedur, które odbywały się tam każdego dnia.

Jordan Steele zatem opowiadał swojej dziewczynie, Jo Prewett, jedynie pozytywne rzeczy, jakie dostrzegał w szpitalu; a jeśli kontekst czy okoliczności zmuszały go do wtrącenia jakiegoś negatywu, zwykle dla równowagi przedstawiał go w gloryfikującym świetle. W Maudsleyu wszystko zachwycało – wypastowane podłogi, sterylne korytarze, skromne, śnieżnobiałe pokoje chorych przypominające mnisie cele. Załoga szpitalna znajdowała mnóstwo zapału i podchodziła indywidualnie do każdego pacjenta, kucharki spisywały się wyśmienicie, beznadziejne przypadki rokowały jak najlepiej. Równie porządnego miejsca nie dało się nawet wyobrazić, przynajmniej według słów Jordana, a niezbyt zorientowana w standardach ośrodków psychiatrycznych Jo wierzyła mu na słowo. Cieszyła się straszliwie, że jej mugolski kompan zaliczył semestr i że pomyślnie przechodzi przez praktyki oraz z tego, iż pomimo wielu obowiązków, świetnie się bawi w swojej nowej życiowej sytacji.

 _Dobrze, że Jordana przydzielili w tak dobre miejsce,_ pomyślała. _Nie chciałby nabywać doświadczenia zawodowego w Oddziale Zamkniętym w Mungu._

Czar Maudsleya prysł z chwilą, gdy Jo przekroczyła jego próg i zobaczyła wszystkie te „wspaniałości" na własne oczy. Poraziły ją chłód i dziwna, upiorna atmosfera tego miejsca; czuła się przytłoczona i spięta; wstrzymywała oddech, jakby wyczuwała niemy wrzask, który przesiąkł powietrze. Żałowała, że nie ma z nią Isaaka – chociaż nie posiadł on żadnych specjalnych, elfickich zdolności, mógł wykorzystać charakterystyczną dla owej rasy wrażliwość i rozwiniętą intuicję, dzięki której zawsze wyczuwał, gdzie i kiedy robi się niebezpiecznie. Maudsley niewątpliwie skrywał wiele tajemnic czających się na każdym kroku, dlatego rozsądniej byłoby przechadzać się po nim z osobą przenikliwą i dalekowzroczną.

Tego dnia pojawiła się tam, aby odebrać Jordana i przynieść mu do zjedzenia trochę bajgli. Na miejscu okazało się jednak, iż chłopak ma do załatwienia jeszcze parę sprawunków, a Jo musiała zaczekać na niego w poczekalni, naprzeciwko izolatki numer dwadzieścia pięć. Od paru minut siedziała na sztywnym, twardym krześle, na którym przysiadało przed nią wielu zabójców i nieboszczyków, podgryzała bajgle i z braku innego zajęcia gdybała nad jutrzejszą rozprawą Isaaka, na tym, co powie w sądzie i jak najlepiej mu pomoże; a następnie, po tym, jak sformułowała wszystkie swoje argumenty i zapisała je na serwetce, pozwoliła myślom dryfować jeszcze dalej, i zagłębiać się w jeszcze bardziej przykre tematy.

Bez względu na to, jak rozprawa Isaaka się zakończy, już następnego dnia po niej Jo stanie przed jeszcze trudniejszym zadaniem – zbliża się pełnia i wyznaczony termin otwarcia Medalionu Prewettów, termin całego skomplikowanego rytuału, w którym brać będzie udział Lily i ta szurnięta Luthien. Chociaż jeszcze niedawno temat medalionu stanowił priorytet w jej głowie, teraz zaczynał robić się męczący, niepotrzebny i ani trochę satysfakcjonujący. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że weekend przyniesie grad porażek i rozczarowań, że nic nie pójdzie po ich myśli i – co najgorsze – że już na teraźniejszym etapie coś niezwykle istotnego przebiega obok ich uwagi i pojęcia; coś, co zupełnie może zmienić wynik rozgrywek przelatuje im przez palce, a oni nie mogą schwycić tego w garść.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem pogrzebała w kieszeni swojej kurtki, wyciągając maleńki, pognieciony i przybrudzony już papierek. Został on powierzony Jo kilka dni temu, a ona dalej nie mogła rozgryźć, co przekazuje:

 _E.P; 29; Sely Daum; Londyn_

Czy to mógł być przypadek, że papierek został podłożony do doskonale zabezpieczonego i rozbrojonego medalionu z ministerstwa, jaki przed wieloma laty odebrano groźnemu przestępcy przebywającemu od kilku tygodni z powrotem na wolności? I skoro – podobnie jak oryginalny medalion – przeszedł parę razy z rąk do rąk, kto namieszał i w jednym i drugim przedmiocie, i czy była to ta sama osoba?

 _Mam nadzieję, że spotkam jakąś Sely Daum na West Endzie,_ pomyślała z frustracją. _Czułabym się o wiele bezpieczniej, gdybym rozgryzła, co oznacza ten szyfr przed ceremonią otwarcia._

Pokręciła wściekle głową i odgryzła kolejny kawałek bajgla. Doprawdy, jeśli Jordan natychmiast nie skończy swojej zmiany, zostanie dzisiaj bez jedzenia. Kilkanaście minut temu zniknął za drzwiami izolatki z numerem dwadzieścia pięć razem z doktorem Coffeyem i od tej pory nie dał żadnego znaku życia – ani nie wyszedł po pozostawioną przy nogach torbę swojego przełożonego psychiatry, ani nawet nie powiedział za drzwiami nic na tyle głośno, aby mogło to dość do niej zza ściany.

Przed niezwykle stresującym weekendem, Jo potrzebowała spotkania z Jordanem, chociaż nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że w dzień roboczy wskakuje mu na głowę. Obydwoje od dawna przekładali już wspólny wypad do teatru, a także ostatecznie nie zawitali do znajdującej się w tamtych stronach kawalerki Jordana. To miało ulec zmianie dzisiaj, gdyż młodemu psychoanalitykowi udało się (nie bez trudu) zdobyć dwa bilety na musicalową nowość. Jeśli jednak dalej będzie tak się ociągał, to wszelkie plany spalą się na panewce – ze względu na ich różnicę pochodzeń ponowne użycie Zmianiacza Czasu było zupełnie niedopuszczalne.

Rozmyślanie nad wszystkimi tajemnicami i pytaniami, jakie zadawała sobie od początku tygodnia, doprowadziło ją donikąd, dlatego bardzo szybko się poddała, zrelaksowała umysł i wlepiła bezmyślnie wzrok w karteczkę „E.P.; 29; Sely Daum; Londyn". Właśnie w takiej pozycji i ani o jotę mądrzejszą zastał ją Jordan, wedle jej prognoz cofający się po teczkę doktora Coffeya.

— Śmietnik jest na końcu korytarza – uśmiechnął się, myśląc zapewne, że to jest przyczyną jej tak dokładnej obserwacji zmiętolonej karteczki. – Przyniosłaś żydowskie jedzenie! Jak świetnie mnie znasz…

Jo ocknęła się z chwilą, gdy utraciła swoją na wpół pustą torebkę z kolacją. Na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

— Nareszcie skończyłeś…

Jordan westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.

— Muszę zajść jeszcze do dwudziestki dziewiątki – wyciągnął z papierowej torebki bajgla i pochłonął go całego za jednym zamachem. – To tylko formalności, naprawdę załatwię wszystko jak najszybciej.

 _Szkoda, że nie uczę się numerologii,_ pomyślała Jo. _Dwudziestka dziewiątka ewidentnie mnie torturuje._

— Nieźle cię tu wykorzystują – mruknęła gorzko, odbierając Jordanowi torebkę z bajglami. Chłopak roześmiał się krótko i trącił ją w ramię.

— Mogło być gorzej, J-J. Gdyby przydzielili mnie do Bethlem, jak miało być pierwotnie, mógłbym zostać zmieniony na zawsze. Nie wszędzie jest tak cudownie jak tutaj.

 _O ile założymy, że tutaj w ogóle jest sympatycznie,_ pomyślała z przekąsem.

— Bethlem to inny szpital w Londynie?

— W Lonydnie Zewnętrznym, w Bromley. I jest jeszcze Lambeth. Wiesz, miałbym tam bliżej z Cokeworth, bo to kawałek ze Staines, ale mam przecież kawalerkę po Ryanie na West Endzie, więc stwierdziłem, że Maudsley to lepsze rozwiązanie.. chociaż wszystko zależy od liczby miejsc, bo z tego co słyszałem, to ma być fuzja szpitali i studentów z King's mają tam wysyłać obligatoryjnie… W ogóle, mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się West End. Może to dosyć smutne nawiązanie, ale idziemy na musicalową nowość, taką prosto z West Endu, z naszymi głosami i reżyserem, no i z naszą orkiestrą – i zbliżam się do meritum – muzykę napisał pan Ethan E….

— _Jordan,_ czekamy na ciebie!

Z ostatniej izolatki na tym piętrze wypadła właśnie jakaś ruda dziewczyna w okularach z grubymi szkłami, przemądrzałą miną i podstawką do pisania notatek, zapewne praktykantka razem z Jordanem. Jo skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wysłała w jej kierunku dość nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

— Leslie, muszę coś zjeść! – odkrzyknął niewinnie. – Chcesz, żebym zemdlał? Chyba po skończeniu medycyny wiesz, jakie to groźne!

Leslie zaklęła soczyście i z głośnym tupotem wróciła z powrotem do izolatki dwudziestej dziewiątej. Jordan wytknął do niej język, kiedy przestała patrzeć. Jo uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

— Zaraz wracam – obiecał, nachylając się w jej kierunku i muskając lekko jej usta. Jo uśmiechnęła się.

— _Zaczekam_ – szepnęła. Dłoń Jordana przejechała od jej policzka w dół, aż do dłoni, w której cały czas ściskała papierek z Sely Daum. Pogłaskał jej wierch delikatnie.

— Wyrzucę ci to.

— Nie, nie… to dosyć ważne.

Jordan wysłał w jej kierunku badawcze spojrzenie, godne prawdziwego psychaonalityka,

— No dobra – poddał się, mrużąc oczy. Jo cmoknęła go w policzek i pozwoliła odejść ponownie. Ich dłonie pozostały splecione aż do momentu, gdy musiał je rozdzielić tworzący się dystans. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się uważnie w sylwetkę swojego chłopaka, kroczącego aż do samego końca korytarza, a potem znikającego za drzwiami ostatniej izolatki… Napis „Maudsley Hospital, 29" powoli wdzierał się w stronice jej umysłu tak jak formułka z Sely Daum

Maudsley, sala 29.

E.P; 29; Sely Daum; Londyn…

Maudsley-29.

Sely Daum-29.

Maud-sley. Daum-sley. Daum-sely…

Z jej ust wydarł się cichy okrzyk, kiedy to sobie uświadomiła.

Sely Daum to nie imię i nazwisko! To _anagram._

Jo zerwała się na równe nogi. Myśli przebiegały jej przez umysł jak szalone. Ktoś zostawił wiadomość z zaszyfrowanym adresem, wiedząc, że Jo będzie jedyną osobą, która odnajdzie zbieżność pomiędzy Sely Daum a Maudsleyem. Owszem, ten ktoś przewidział wszystko bezbłędnie, ale jakim cudem domyślił się, że Jo znajdzie się kiedyś w mugolskim zakładzie psychiatrycznym, a dokładniej – skąd wiedział, iż zadaje się z mugolami studiującymi psychoanalitykę?

I co – do jasnej cholery – znajdowało się w dwudziestej dziewiątej izolatce?

 _Muszę działać szybko,_ pomyślała gorączkowo. W najbliższym czasie na nadarzy się żadna pdoobna okazja… musi pójść do sali, gdzie obecnie rezydował Jordan i przeszukać ją jak najdokładniej. Jak ma się wytłumaczyć? Że zgubiła tam kolczyka? A może powinna zmodyfikować wszystkim pamięć?

 _A co jeśli się nie uda i Jordan wyląduje w tym szpitalu jako pacjent?_

Plan działania ułożyła w ułamku sekundy – Jordan, jak to on, zapomniał zgarnąć teczkę Coffeya. Jo mogła podejść do izolatki pod pretekstem, że chce ją po prostu zwrócić. To nie będzie wyglądać podejrzanie, a ona zyska kilka sekund… tylko kilka sekund… zawsze może użyć Zmieniacza Czasu, ale jeśli osoba usiłująca przekazać jej wiadomość przesadnie zadbała o bezpieczeństwo, odnalezienie jej wskazówek może okazać się niemożliwe bez odpowiedniego planu.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. To kwestia czasu, zanim Jordan zorientuje się, czego zapomniał, a wówczas nawet chwilowe znalezienie się w sali dwadzieścia dziewięć okaże się niemożliwe. Będzie musiała improwizować, bo co jej jeszcze zostało?

Sięgnęła po teczkę i niezwykle żwawym krokiem przeszła wzdłuż cały korytarz, aż do ostatnich drzwi.

Jedną z najbardziej przerażającą rzeczą w architekturze i wystroju Maudsleya stanowiła wszechobecna symetria i powtarzalność – na każdym piętrze znajdowało się tyle samo pomieszczeń ulokowanych w identycznych odstępach, podłogi i ściany nie różniły się choćby jednym zadrapaniem, a bliźniacze krzesła nie zostały przestawione choćby o cal. Pierwszym znakiem, że izolatka numer dwadzieścia dziewięć różni się diametralnie od całej reszty tego nawiedzonego miejsca, był wyjątek w symetrii, uszczerbek w rytmicznym, powtarzalnym i przewidywalnym wizerunku szpitalu: na jego drzwiach od góry do dołu rozciągało się głębokie, pionowe zadrapanie, wyglądające na pozostawione przez jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Jo przełknęła głośno ślinę. To dziwne, ale podświadomość szeptała jej cicho, że kiedyś widziała już te drzwi… a raczej pazury, które pozostawiły na niej wieczne odbicie.

Kiedy parę minut później załoga szpitala ocuciła ją po omdleniu, Jo pamiętała chwilę, kiedy złapała za klamkę, a zanim zdołała się przygotować na wstrząs, drzwi same odskoczyły. Teczka wypadła z jej uścisku, okrzyk zdusił się w gardle, a uczucie miażdżenia czaszki, przypominające głęboką legilimencję, wbiło ją wprost w podłogę.

Tuż pod oknem, na brudnej, szpitalnej pryczy siedział obłąkany chłopak. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dziewiętnaście lat, ale głębokie zmarszczki i blizny na twarzy dodawały jego wyglądowi surowości. Na początku Jo go nie rozpoznała – przymknął powieki i mruczał coś przyprawiającego o dreszcze, rytmicznie kołysząc się w przód i w tył, jakby siedział na bujanym fotelu. Otworzył oczy leniwie, z pewnym opóźnieniem, dopiero na znak skrzypiących drzwi. Jego oczy zdawały się wydzierać w głowie wielką, bolesną dziurę.

W londyńskim Maudsleyu, w izolatce numer cztery, został umieszczony nie kto inny, jak jej drogi przyjaciel.

 _Tony._

* * *

 **#2 – Fejsbukowa Pani Detektyw**

 **Cztery dni przed ROZPRAWĄ, Elves Avenue, Brighton.**

 **D** iana szczerze wątpiła, że podczas swojej misji natrafi na jakiekolwiek przeszkody. Może i okazywała zbyt wiele zgubnej buty, ale nie należała przecież do amatorek podobnych przedsięwzięć i uważała, że pewność siebie nie jest złowróżbna w tym przypadku. Przygotowała się do zbliżającego wystąpienia na tyle skrupulatnie i pilnie, że nie można było nawet mówić o prawdopodobieństwie, iż coś jej umknęło. Kiedy w poniedziałek w godzinach południowych teleportowała się do jedynego czarodziejskiego osiedla w Brighton, wyglądała nie do poznania, ubrana w niezwykle pruderyjną, przewidywalną i grzeczną polówkę z kołnierzykiem oraz w szarą, ołówkową spódnicę. Dopinając swoje przebranie na ostatni guzik, nie zapomniała o dziennikarskich okularach z grubymi oprawkami ani o spięciu włosów w nieatrakcyjnego koka. Przez cały ranek ćwiczyła walijski akcent i typową, reporterską arogancję, a że zawsze mogła pochwalić się wybitnymi umiejętnościami aktorskimi, przyznała przed sobą nieskromnie, iż wykreowała wizerunek do bólu autentyczny. Własna matka nie poznałaby jej na ulicy, nie wspominając już o starej, ślepej Delihli Walker, która od wielu lat nie rozmawiała z nikim innym prócz swojego starego kota.

Plan był prosty, chociaż zwykle takie sprawiają najwięcej trudności: Diana zamierzała udawać dziennikarkę z _Proroka Codziennego_ poszukującą w tych smutnych stronach jakieś pikantnej sensacji. Wypisała z akt Deana kilka informacji-haczyków, które zamierzała zdetonować niczym bomby w rozmowie z Delilahą, przy tym jednak nie ujawniając zbyt wiele, bo mogłoby to wzbudzić pewne podejrzenia. Przypuszczała, że nie napotka na większe przeszkody w wydobyciu kilku faktów od sfrustrowanej, samotnej kobiety, która zaczynała już pewnie bzikować, zapomniawszy o tym, jak wygląda boży świat. A nawet jeśli Delilah okaże się powściągliwa i przezorna, Di z łatwością włamie się do starej chałupy i umykając jej niewidzącemu wzrokowi, odnajdzie w środku jakieś tropy czy nawet – jeśli dopisze jej szczęście – niepodważalne dowody winy jej podejrzanych.

Przekonanie o nieomylności własnego planu nie okrzepło ani odrobinę, kiedy dotarła na skraj Elves Avenue, gdzie mieścił się zdewastowany dom Walkerów. Pożar w tych stronach i wybuch stodoły zdarzył się nieco ponad rok temu, ale Diana słusznie przeczuwała, że od tego czasu dom pozostał nienaruszony, nieodnowiony, nawet niemuśnięty czubkiem różdżki. Weranda, na którą Di wspięła się niespiesznymi, wyważonymi ruchami, w połowie zapadła się z powodu uszkodzeń balustrady, okna zostały pozabijane deskami, a na deskach, parapetach i schodach osiadł popiół, jakby nad „Elfią Alejką" krążyły i dawały deszcz niepowtarzalne, grafitowe chmury.

Przy wejściu nie zainstalowano kołatki ani nie obstawiono psa, a mimo to nie zamknięto domu. Warstwa lakieru i drzazgi odchodziły od drzwi w miejscu, gdzie przed wieloma miesiącami jakieś zwierzę pozostawiło pionowy odcisk pazurów.

 _To coś, co nasi kochani bracia ćpuni nazwaliby czarnym wilkołakiem,_ pomyślała sceptycznie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wypuszcza na wolność ulotne proroctwo. Przez chwilę wahała się, nie wiedząc, czy zapukać czy lepiej po prostu wejść do środka. Wskutek pożaru Delilah straciła co prawda jedynie wzrok, a słuch – z tego co Di wiedziała – pozostał sprawny i zapewne po wypadku nieco się wyostrzył, jednak należało pamiętać, iż kobieta ta widziała wiele wiosen i możliwe, że podobnie jak babcia Di, Eugenia, nie usłyszy pukania do drzwi, zwłaszcza, że dźwięk ten nie rozlegał się tutaj od bardzo dawna.

A może – skoro drzwi są otwarte, a Delilah najwyraźniej nie posiada nic cennego i z niczym się nie kryje – Di w ogóle nie musi kłopotać się z rozmową? Czy poruszając się w miarę bezszelestnie i ukrywając w dogodnym miejscu w razie przyłapania, uda jej się przejść płazem przez cały dom i zdobyć w dodatku jakieś dowody? Może w ogóle nie należy zaprzątać biednej, samotnej staruszce głowy?

 _Weź się w garść, Diano,_ powtórzyła oschle jak mantrę. Zacisnęła pięści i wzięła zamach, by zapukać energicznie w drzwi. Okazało się to jednak zupełnie zbędne, bo odskoczyły one same, jakby działały na czujnik ruchu.

— _Kto tam?_

Di nabrała gwałtownie powietrza, kiedy zauważyła stojąca za drzwiami kobietę. Przez moment jej myśli uległy zawieszeniu, jak na wstrzymaniu oddechu, a sekundę później, kiedy prędki umysł Di ponownie zaczął analizować wydarzenia, opadły na płótno świadomości, powoli i subtelnie jak płatki śniegu.

Delillah Walker nie wyglądała jak babcia, dlatego gdyby nie fakt, że nikt inny nie mieszkał na Elves Avenue, Diana wątpiłaby w tę tożsamość. Owszem, kobieta miała poczciwą, sędziwą twarz, ale zupełnie pozbawioną zmarszczek, przebarwień czy znamion, jakichkolwiek znaków dokonanych przez ząb czasu. Srebrzyste włosy sięgały jej do pasa, a błyszczały i układały się bardziej szykownie niż u młodziutkiej dziewczyny. Jej zimne, niewidzące oczy również nie pasowały do ślepej posiadaczki – tęczówki wcale nie wykrzywiały się dziwacznie, a źrenice nie wydawały się zapadnięte w głąb oczodołu. Delilah wyglądała pięknie, ale też nieprzystępnie i w pewien sposób niebezpiecznie – bardziej jak amazońska wojowniczka i mądra kapłanka, niż niedołężna staruszka.

Najstraszniejszą rzeczą nie był jednak jej niesamowity wygląd – chociaż bez wątpienia również napędzał niemałego stracha. Od Delilhli emanowało coś, co z braku lepszego określenia mogłoby zostać okrzyknięte _aurą,_ barwną aurą, w jaką wierzyli ezoterycy. Przypominała upadłego anioła, który jednak nie zatracił się zupełnie, zawieszony w bezruchu pomiędzy szlachetnością a zgubą. Świeciła się jak układanka z żywych diamentów, jednak Di czuła w kościach, że jej blask nie był rzeczywisty. Że to tylko iluzja… pułapka, w którą dały się zagonić jej wrażenia, emocje i przemyślenia.

— Dzień dobry! Jestem z Proroka Codziennego! – skłamała giętko. Jej głos o dziwo brzmiał niewzruszenie, co Diana starała się utrzymać z niemałym wysikiem. – Piszę artykuł o tym łajdaku, naszym ex-szefie prawa i o tym jak traktował swoje podwładne, kiedy był jeszcze prezesem Związku Quidditcha. Pańska córka pracowała w Związku, nieprawdaż?

— Nie pracujesz w tej zakłamanej gazecie – sprostowała spokojnie. Jeśli stare, wielowieczne drzewo mogłoby przemówić, zabrzmiałoby w podobny sposób jak Delilah. – _Witaj, Diano._

Kobieta cofnęła się powolnymi, wprawionymi ruchami, by zrobić jej miejsce w drzwiach. Diana nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

— Nie widzi się jedynie oczami – wyjaśniła cicho i filozoficznie. Jej słowa zdawały się płynąc wraz z prądem wprost do serca Di. – Ogień nie może wypalić mojego wewnętrznego wzroku.

 _W porządku,_ zakodowała. _Wnuk-szaleniec wychowywany przez opętanego jasnowidza._

—No chodźże! – pogoniła ją Delilah do środka, siląc się na babciny, spokojny uśmiech. – Herbatka nam ostygnie.

Diana w tamtej chwili mogła poświęcić naprawdę wiele, aby wydobyć z babci Walker chociaż strzępy faktów, ale obawiała się, że herbata przygotowana przez ślepą i lekko zbzikowaną kobietę nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Kto wie, czy nie trzymała obok cukru trochę arszeniku?

Popchnięta impulsem, postawiła stopę na drewnianych, spróchniałych panelach w sieni. Podobnie jak niemalże cała weranda, i wewnętrzna podłoga oblepiona była ciemną substancją przypominającą sadzę – jednakże Diana, specjalizująca się w tych sprawach, od razu rozpoznała w niej niezwykle starą, zaschniętą krew. Zdawała się ona nie być jedynie świadectwem zaniedbania cotygodniowych porządków, ale jakąś cząstką domowej aury, fragmentem tajemnicy, która owiewała całe Elves Avenue jak delikatna, senna mgiełka, jak sukno kamuflujące jakąś bliznę wyrytą w tejże ziemi.

W domu Walkerów śmierdziało zgnilizną i magicznym środkiem na bahanki, ponadto wilgoć przyprawiała o tępą migrenę. Na meblach i zawieszonych zdjęciach osiadł kurz, podłogi okryły popiół i piach, jakby workami wynoszony z brightońskiej plaży. Diana podeszła do jednej z brudnych, klejących komód, obecnie stanowiącej raczej mekkę wszystkich pobliskich pająków niż miejsce do stawiania zdjęć. Sięgnęła po jedną z ramek i w miarę cicho otarła ją z grubej warstwy kruchego kurzu.

— Tradycja mojego rodu nakazuje przywitać każdego gościa przepowiednią. Ale po pożarze… no cóż, myślę, że jestem usprawiedliwiona.

Diana ukradkiem wrzuciła zdjęcie do swojej torby. Czuła niemiłe, gryzące przeczucie, że Delilah doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z jej prawdziwych motywów dzisiejszej wizyty.

— Przed chwilą powiedziała pani, że zachowała wewnętrzny wzrok – zauważyła zaczepnie. Nie chciała wydać się wścibska ani arogancka, ale wybrany zawód obligował ją do zwracania uwagi na taki drobne nieporozumienia. Delilah uśmiechnęła się z wahaniem, jakby nie pamiętała, jak to się robi.

— Owszem, ale moje wizje nie są już wiarygodne. Zrobiły się bardziej… _symboliczne._ To może cię niepotrzebnie zdezorientować.

Doszły już do kuchni, jedynego pomieszczenia wyglądającego na _jedynie_ brudne (a nie: skrajnie _niehigieniczne)._ Oprócz zaplamionych szafek i niepozbieranych chrupkich przekąsek z podłogi, w pomieszczeniu znajdował się maleńki, niezasłany obrusem stolik, przypominający bardziej taki do kart, niż do spożywania posiłków.

— Usiądź wygodnie… - rzekła Delilah, muskając ją subtelnie po plecach. Jej dotyk przypominał delikatne szczypnięcia prądu. – Czy mogłabyś nam…

Rękami wykonała gest przypominający nalewanie z imbryka herbatki, dlatego Di bardzo szybko pojęła, że właśnie to stanowi przedmiot prośby. Wymamrotała coś w ramach odpowiedzi i – jednym okiem przyglądając się siadającej obok niej Delili – sięgnęła po staromodny imbryk. Nalała kobiecie ziołowej herbaty po sam czubek kubka, a w swoim przypadku – jedynie udała, że to robi. Pani Walker uśmiechnęła się życzliwie, pokazowo wciągnęła głęboko zapach natury i pociągnęła potężny łyk naparu, aż przymykając oczy, chcąc delektować się smakiem. Diana zawsze zastanawiała się, co ludzie widzą w piciu chwastów.

— Powinnam lepiej cię przywitać – rzekła Delilah. – I pewnie masz mnie teraz za nędzarkę.

 _Jedynie za kiepską gospodynię,_ sprostowała w myślach Di.

— Kiedyś byłam bardzo majętna – kontynuowała sennie. Di odchrząknęła. – Cały mój ród był bardzo majętny.

 _Och, z pewnością…_

— Los potrafi stroić sobie z nas niezłe żarty – odparła grzecznie i głośno przełknęła ślinę, symulując rozkoszowanie się herbatą. Delilah potaknęła, chociaż nie wyglądała na pewną tego stwierdzenia.

— Nasz majątek został skonfiskowany… a przez całe moje życie – a jestem na tym świecie z pewnością dłużej niż mogłabyś podejrzewać – los nigdy zbytnio mnie nie zaskoczył. Pewne schematy zapisane w gwiazdach powtarzają się cyklicznie, co kilka dekad…

Diana krzywiła się coraz bardziej w miarę pozyskiwania kolejnych równie absurdalnych rewelacji, a po kilku ostatnich, astrologicznych słowach zaprzestała nawet niedbałego słuchania, usadowiła torebkę na swoich kolanach i wyciągnęła z niej ramkę ze zdjęciem dwóch braci Walkerów.

Tony i Dean nie byli do siebie podobni, chociaż po dokładniejszych oględzinach można było doszukać się w nich kilku wspólnych cech, takich jak kształt nosa czy niebezpieczny błysk w oku. Tony postawiony obok brata wyglądał jak figlarny dryblas z ostatniej ławki, wiecznie roześmiany i wyluzowany, ale w pewien sposób potęgowało to emanujące od niego niepokój i poczucie zagrożenia. Starszy Walker mógł z kolei pochwalić się większą tężyzną fizyczną i atrakcyjnością zewnętrzną, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do brata zdecydowanie nie wyróżniał się przyjazną powierzchownością. Przypominał jej trochę Aleka Masona – niebotycznie przystojnego psychopatę, z twarzą ciosaną jakby z marmuru i wiecznie zgnębioną miną bohatera werterycznego.

 _Dean Walker,_ pomyślała. _To naprawdę on._

\- Przystojny, prawda? – dobiegł ją szorstki i chropowaty głos Delili. Podskoczyła na krześle. – Codziennie powtarzam sobie, jak wyglądał… żeby go nie zapomnieć. Był porywczy i szarmancki… szalały za nim prawie wszystkie dziewczyny w Brighton. Ale był też zupełnie samotny… przez całe życie.

 _Nie oceniałabym go tak absolutnie, pani Walker… miał przecież kilka wesołych spotkań z szaloną May Potter._

Delilah najwyraźniej nie miała za złe, że Diana zabierała jej prywatne przedmioty bez pytania (chociaż, jaki pożytek dawałoby ślepej stare zdjęcie? Jeden zakurzony przedmiot mniej nie powinien stanowić powodu do gniewu), bo zachęciło ją to do kontynuowania tematu. Uniosła dłoń i z niezwykłą precyzją (jakim cudem?) wskazała na inny zabrudzony portret, widzący tuż nad drzwiami kuchennymi. Diana zmrużyła oczy. Przedstawiał on matkę obu Walkerów, świętej pamięci Ellistar Walker.

— Zresztą, miał to po swojej matce – rzekła Delilah. – Moja córka, Ellistar, nigdy w życiu nie była zakochana. Zupełnie oziębła i zdana na siebie… beznadziejna byłaby z niej matka, więc czasem cieszę się, że chłopcy jej nie poznali.

 _Moja córka nigdy w życiu nie była zakochana…_ i była zarazem matką dwóch bękartów?

— Osoby samotne nie muszą być też święte, Diano – odparła w odpowiedzi kobieta, jakby słysząc wszystkie jej myśli niezwykle głośno i wyraźnie. Czy ślepi posiedli taką umiejętność? – Szczególnie w przypadku Ellistar, prawdziwej hedonistki.

— Czym się zajmowała? – wydukała Di, nawet nie siląc się na modulowanie głosu i zgrywanie walijskiej, wścibskiej reporterki.

— Była prostytutką.

 _W takim razie nie mam więcej pytań,_ przemknęło jej przez głowę. Jeden z największych nastoletnich socjopatów w historii czarodziejstwa… przypominający ciemną wersję równie niezrównoważonego Alexandra Masona… syn panienki trudniącej się najstarszym zawodem świata… dość łatwo mogła wyobrazić sobie jego portret i przejrzeć w lot zrujnowaną psychikę.

— Zarówno Dean, jak i Anthony byli… wypadkami przy pracy?

— Tak – zgodziła się Delilah, bynajmniej nieurażona niedelikatnym określeniem jej wnuków. – Chociaż w przypadku Tony'ego dość łatwo udało nam się ustalić tożsamość jego ojca. Kiedyś nawet przesyłał alimenty.

 _Może dlatego właśnie Dean był taki sfrustrowany… nie dostawał kieszonkowego od tatusia._

— Jak znalazła się wśród związkowców Quidditcha? – wydukała. Nie dziwiło ją, że w aktach nie znalazła informacji, co do prostytucji Ellistar, a jeszcze mniej, że gracze i związkowcy wynajmowali (czyli nie tylko gwałcili) takie panie. Łudziła się jednak, że Delilah uchyli rąbek tajemnicy i rzuci nazwisko – choć _jedno_ nazwisko – które może naprowadzić ją na odpowiedni trop.

— Najpierw próbowała swoich sił jako pielęgniarka, ale z czasem, nieco zrażona tym zawodem przez graczy, postanowiła się… _przekwalifikować._

— Rozumiem – mruknęła niezadowolona. – A pani wie? Wie pani, kim był ojciec Deana?

— To było ostatnie pytanie, jakie zadał mi Dean… zanim zniknął.

Informacja o ucieczce Deana wczesną wiosną siedemdziesiątego czwartego została akurat wspomniana w aktach. Już tydzień po opuszczeniu Brighton, dziewiętnastoletniego Deana złapano na handlu nielegalnymi substancjami oraz kilku napaściach. Następnie zapadł się pod ziemię, niektórzy szpiedzy i aurorzy przypisywali mu członkostwo w armii Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, ale nic nie zostało mu udowodnione. Od sierpnia i jakiegoś rabunku z innymi podejrzanymi recydywistami, akta siały pustką, aż do Nowego Roku siedemdziesiątego piątego i rzekomego samobójstwa pod wpływem narkotyków. Diana te sześć miesięcy nieodłącznie łączyła z osobą May Potter i ich wspólnego związku.

Dlaczego pięć lat starszy i raczej niemogący narzekać na brak powodzenia Dean związał się ze smarkatą czternastoletnią dziewczyną, która podobno chorowała na schizofrenię? Czy łączył jej osobę z możliwością przeniknięcia do odpowiednich sfer (związkowców Quidditcha? McDonaldów? Aurorów?)? Czy May wiedziała więcej niż wyznała w którymkolwiek z udokumentowanych wywiadów śledczych?

I w jaki sposób, u licha, jego babka-jasnowidz nie mogła odpowiedzieć na tak podstawowe pytanie?

— Gdzie on jest? – spytała cicho, czepiając się ostatniej nadziei. – Pani wnuk?

Delilah zamrugała, tak jakby nie dowierzała swoim niewidzącym oczom.

— Siedem stóp pod ziemią.

— Nie, pani drugi wnuk – _Anthony._ Co się z nim stało?

Delilah zastanowiła się przez chwilę, tak jakby próbowała przypomnieć sobie jakieś imię lub ciąg liczb, czyli rzeczy, które mają skłonność do wypadania z głowy, a do których lokalizacja jej ostatniego członka rodziny z pewnością nie należała.

— Czarny wilkołak – odparła wreszcie.

Diana wzięła głęboki oddech.

 _Czarny wilkołak…_

Czy Delilah żartowała z niej w tej chwili czy też doskonale wiedziała, że to samo powiedzieli Aurorom Kenny McDonald i Elijah DeVitt, odpowiadając na pytanie, kto zabił Calliope Meadowes?

Czy mogła popełnić tak kardynalny błąd i odrzucić poważny trop, uznając go za narkomański bełkot? Czy „czarny wilkołak" stanowił jakąś zaszyfrowaną wiadomość, klucz do rozwiązania zagadki, który został podany od razu, ale nikt głębiej się nad nim nie zastanowił? Czy popełniła błąd, nie naciskając na spotkanie w Azkabanie z Elijahą?

I czy – na litość Merlina! – _czarny wilkołak_ był jakimś _miejscem?_

— Czy Dean odnalazł on swojego ojca? – spróbowała po raz drugi, przeczuwając, że dalsze wypytywanie o „czarnego wilkołaka" byłoby zupełnie bezcelowe. – Czy on miał związek z jego śmiercią?

— Zamordował go czarny wilkołak.

* * *

 **#3 – Suseł**

 **Dzień przed ROZPRAWĄ, Hogsmeade**

 **L** issa Prince i Jo zdołały zaprzyjaźnić się przez te kilka tygodni wzajemnych sekretów, spisków i półsłówek, i było to całkowicie naturalne. Chociaż różnica wieku pomiędzy nimi wynosiła ponad dwadzieścia lat, rozmawiały ze sobą swobodniej nawet niż z rówieśniczkami – Jo bowiem zawsze była emocjonalnie bardziej dojrzała i doświadczona niż jej koleżanki, a duchowi Lissy pozostało wiele z młodości.

Do ich pierwszego spotkania – i zarazem odkrycia, jak wiele mają ze sobą na starcie wspólnego – doszło na początku stycznia, kiedy to Jo jeszcze pozbawiona Zmieniacza Czasu, ukradkiem i w konspiracji wymykała się z zamku, chcąc przedostać się w miarę prędko do mugolskiego Londynu. Z szyldu gospody Lissy dowiedziała się, że wynajmuje ona swój kominek z proszkiem Fiuu i posiada zaufanych współpracowników w większości czarodziejskich wiosek i brytyjskich miast. Okazało się, że jednym z jej „agentów" jest mieszkający w Cokeworth pan Steele, mąż jej siostry Melody, który jednak nie był ani ojcem, ani stryjem Jordana. To śmieszne zrządzenie losu odblokowało powściągliwość Jo i skłoniło ją do zdradzenia Lissie swojego małego sekreciku. Oczywiście zaowocowało to długą debatą i poszukiwaniem jakiś skoligaceń i podobieństw, która nieoczekiwanie zboczyła z toru rozmowy, cofnęła się w czasie o kilkadziesiąt lat i ukazała przed Jo kolejny szokujący element, który dzieliła razem z Lissą: kobieta była bowiem koleżanką ojca Lily, Ethana, i zapoznała go z Lukrecją Prewett, przyjaciółką swojej siostry Eileen oraz – to już przebiło wszystkie rewelacje! – _ciotką_ Snape'a. Identyfikując Jo z Lukrecją i Ignatiusem nie pozwoliła jej przetransportować się do Jordana bez choć krótkiej pogawędki i wyjaśnień, jak potoczyły się losy młodej pary.

W miarę zintensyfikowania spotkań Jo z Jordanem, również jej gawędy z Lissą stały się coraz naturalniejsze i pospolitsze. Prócz dwójki „konspiracyjnych kochanków", Lissa stanowiła jedyną osobę wiedzącą o romansie Jo, o analizie psychologicznej i o kawiarence, w której się poznali ( _Prince's!)._ Rozmowy przy kremowym piwie z Lissą stały się nieodłącznym elementem porandkowym, o wiele przyjemniejszym niż dzielenie się wrażeniami chociażby z taką Reginą czy krępującą Jo Prim Ellison.

Również w przededniu rozprawy Isaaka Jo zamierzała wymienić kilka zdań z Lissą, a nawet odważyć się na wyznanie, że dobrze zna panicza Monroe. Po omdleniu w Maudsleyu i nieoczkiewanej konfrontacji z Tonym, Jo straciła co do tego najmniejszą ochotę. Pośpiesznie skierowała się więc do londyńskiej „agentki" Lissy, panny Abbott, i za pomocą jej kominka z powrotem przeniosła się do pustego pomieszczenia w hogsmeadzkiej gospodzie.

Jo energicznie podniosła się z podłogi o trzepała z popiołu. Zamierzała wyjść drzwiami z tyłu, by uniknąć spotkania z Lissą za ladą baru i obiecanego towarzyskiego zobowiązania. Sięgnęła po swoją parasolkę, pozostawioną kilka godzin temu (a raczej – jeśli liczyć zabawy z czasem, przed kilkoma kwadransami) na parapecie. W Szkocji przez cały tydzień lało niemiłosiernie, w przeciwieństwie do całkiem słonecznej aury południowej Anglii (Isaakowi trafi się piękna pogoda na rozprawę), dlatego Jo nie kłopotała się z targaniem parasolki, zwłaszcza że mogłoby wyglądać to odrobinę podejrzanie (Jordan myślał przecież, że Jo śpi w internacie).

Możliwe, że gdyby nie pośpieszne ruchy, bilecik schowany pod parasolką wcale nie zostałby wyłapany przez niecierpliwe oczy Jo – upadł on jednak tuz pod jej nogi zrzucony ruchem powietrza. Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Z dołu widziała już treść bileciku, ale mimo to podniosła go ociągale z ziemi i przeczytała na głos, jakby chcąc urzeczywistnić te słowa.

 _Wydaj Isaaka._

Odwróciła bilecik na drugą stronę:

 _Wystarczy jedno słowo, żeby wymazać Jordana Steele'a z twojego życia._

— Zostaniesz na chwilę?

Jo krzyknęła i podskoczyła tak wysoko, jak z chwilą, gdy jej spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z dzikim wzrokiem Tony'ego Walkera po raz pierwszy od roku. Rudowłosa Lissa Prince stała spokojnie we framudze drzwi, ubrana w ciemnozieloną liberię swojej gospody. Jej bystre, piwne oczy zmrużyły się na widok przerażonej mimiki Jo.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się, wystroiła w nienaturalny uśmiech i absolutnie nie dyskretnie wcisnęła nieszczęsny bilecik do kieszeni.

— Chciałabym z tobą wypić, naprawdę, Lisso – odparła. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać drżenia głosu. – Po prostu…

…po prostu właśnie spotkałam mojego zaginionego kumpla w największym zakładzie psychiatrycznym w Wielkiej Brytanii, muszę przygotować się na jutrzejszą rozprawę mojego drugiego kumpla, a w sobotę razem z pyskatą elfką i moją niedoszłą siostrzyczką otwieram niebezpieczny medalion, który ma znieść ze mnie klątwę Patronatu i oswobodzić mój umysł z zintegrowanej więzi ze wspomnianą już niedoszłą siostrzyczką.

Ktokolwiek mawiał, że prawda stanowi najlepszą odpowiedź, zapewne nie brał pod uwagę takowych przypadków.

 _Co zwykle porabiają normalne dzieciaki?_

— …mam jutro straszliwy egzamin – palnęła. – Eliksiry. Nie moja działka. Będę zakuwać ostro przez całą noc.

Lissa machnęła ręką i uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem, chociaż ewidentnie poznała się na tym kłamstwie.

— Nie o to do końca chodzi, Jo – obejrzała się za ramię, jakby z obawy, że ktoś ich podgląda, po czym pośpiesznie wpadła do pomieszczenia kominkowego i zamknęła za nimi drzwi. Jo westchnęła ciężko, domyślając się, że zaraz czeka ją kolejna rewelacja.

— Przed paroma godzinami w pensjonacie zakwaterowała się pewna osoba… hmm… nasza inna wspólna znajoma. Przed chwilą wróciła z Hogwartu – szukała cię tam.

Jo zamrugała gwałtownie. Kto mógł szukać jej dzisiaj wieczorem, znać Lissę i posiadać nieznośną zdolność do pojawiania się w najgorszym możliwym momencie? '

I czy ta szukająca jej osoba była autorką bileciku?

— _Isaac?_ – wypaliła, bo chociaż szczerze w to wątpiła, towarzystwo Monroe'a byłoby ze wszystkich możliwych teraz najbardziej pożądane. Jo głęboko pragnęła opowiedzieć komuś o spotkaniu z Tonym (chociaż wiarygodne wytłumaczenie, co robiła w mugolskim Maudsleyu stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie), o pogróżkach i o ukrytym znaczeniu _Sely Daum._ Dzisiejszy wieczór stanowił optymalny i ostatni możliwy termin na burzę mózgów przed otwarciem medalionu – jutro rano, podczas rozprawy, może nie nadarzyć się ku temu najmniejsza okazja.

— Hm, nie – zaprzeczyła jej nadziejom Lissa. – Twoja matka.

Jo skrzywiła się mimowolnie. Lissa Prince mogła odznaczać się młodzieńczą mentalnością i obejściem, ale żarty o matkach były prawdziwą dziecinadą.

– To nie jest ironia, Jo – zaprotestowała stanowczo. – To naprawdę ona. Lukrecja jest w trzynastce i powiedziałam jej, że do niej przyjdziesz.

Parasolka upadła z głośnym trzaskiem na podłogę. Lissa westchnęła ciężko.

— Och, nie patrz tak na mnie! Nic jej nie powiedziałam, przysięgam! Musiałam ją tylko zatrzymać, żeby nie narobiła ci problemów w szkole, wrzeszcząc na Slughorna, że spuścił cię z oczu. Ma dość dobry humor.

Jo szczerze w to wątpiła. Lukrecja Prewett nie miewała dobrych humorów przed spotkaniem z córką, a generalnie to cierpiała na syndrom wiecznego niezadowolenia. Imitacja uśmiechu mogła rozjaśnić jej poszarzałą od zmartwień czas tylko sporadycznie, podczas wizyty w centrum odnowy biologicznej zaprzyjaźnionej, petersburskiej czarownicy Katieriny Nikołajewny Dołochow.

Wiedziała jednak, że Lissa ma rację w jednym aspekcie – teraz, kiedy Lukrecja dowiedziała się o jej wymykaniu się z Hogwartu, lepiej nie igrać z losem, bo w najgorszym przypadku jej jutrzejszy wypad na rozprawę może się nie odbyć. Jeśli ktokolwiek z kadry nauczycielskiej dowie się o tym, że skradła Hestii Zmianiacz Czasu i że regularnie biega do Hogsmeade, skąd z kolei przenosi się kominkiem do mugolskiej dzielnicy Londynu, prawdopodobnie zostanie zawieszona, tak jak Black i Titanic, i równocześnie magicznie uziemiona z zamku.

Naprawdę musiała nareszcie wyrobić sobie licencję teleportacyjną.

Niechętnie wspięła się po prowizorycznych schodach przypominających bardziej nachyloną, grubą drabinę, na piętro powyżej gospody, gdzie mieściły się pokoje mieszkalne – niewielkie, skromne i wybitnie nie w stylu Lukrecji Prewett.

Pokój numer trzynaście mieścił się na samym końcu ciemnego i wąskiego korytarza. Lampa jarzeniowa błyskała gwałtownie i hipnotyzująco, tak że Jo zdołała rozboleć głowa jeszcze przed samą konfrontacją z matką.

Lukrecja zostawiła uchylone drzwi – czekała albo na Jo, albo na jakiegoś pana do towarzystwa, bowiem przez szparę widać było, jak siedzi w szlafroku na taborecie i maluje sobie paznokcie u stóp na wściekłą, wiśniową czerwień. Jo odchrząknęła głośno i zadudniła paznokciami o framugę.

— _Matko_ – wykonała rewerans, niczym dziewiętnastowieczna Anna Karenina.

Nie odczuwała potrzeby, by witać się z Lukrecją w sposób bardziej wylewny. Wciąż pamiętała, w jaki sposób pożegnały się kilka miesięcy temu, przed jej wyjazdem do Hogwartu – a był to szantaż z jej strony, dotyczący zdradzenia tajemnicy romansu matki z Ethanem Evansem.

Nawet gdyby Jo okazała przy pożegnaniu więcej ogłady i czułości, o pomyślnych stosunkach z Lukrecją mogła tylko sobie pomarzyć. Jej matka odznaczała się nie tylko syndromem wiecznego niezadowolenia i narzekania na swoje życie, ale również oziębłością, wyniosłością i skrytością, czyli zespołem cech, z którymi ciężko się pogodzić, a nie sposób pokochać. Uosabiała wszystkie swoje antenatki, dokonujące na przestrzeni lat ten sam, potworny błąd: a więc porzucenie prawdziwej miłości na rzecz rodowej tradycji oraz prestiżu majątkowego. Niczym bohaterka powieści gotyckich Lukrecja Prewett przez wszystkie dni wzdychała i przeklinała swój los, a o własne nieszczęście obwiniała córkę i męża, dowodów swojej pomyłki i życiowego niepowodzenia. Mało prawdopodobne, aby czuła do Jo coś więcej od obligującej pobłażliwości i chłodnego przyzwyczajenia, i nie zmieniłoby się to nawet, gdyby napotkała z jej strony więcej serdeczności. Problem Jo i Lukrecji nie polegał na różnicy poglądów czy charakterów – ale przede wszystkim na tym, że dzieliły to samo, znienawidzone naziwsko.

— Zamknij drzwi – rzekła Lukrecja. Kropla lakieru skapnęła na brązową wykładzinę, ale z powodu innych licznych plan, nie rzucała się zbytnio w oczy.

Jo chętnie spełniła jej prośbę. Lepiej, żeby nikt ich razem nie zobaczył ani nie świadkował zbliżającej się wymianie zdań.

— Co tutaj robisz?

Pani Prewett długo zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią, nie mogąc zdecydować się, czy lepiej od razu wyłożyć kawę na ławę, czy też przed jakimikolwiek wyznaniami wymusić od Jo zdradzenie, gdzie wymyka się w czwartkowe wieczory.

— Shelby poprosiła mnie o stawienie się przed Wizengamotem w sprawie tego barbarzyńskiego chłopaka – odparła wreszcie, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem ignorując dobrze znane sobie imiona i używając obelżywych i szorstkich słów.

Jo zaniemówiła na chwilę.

 _Wydaj Isaaka…_

— Jedziesz jutro na rozprawę Isaaka?

— Właśnie to powiedziałam.

— I będziesz po naszej stronie?

— Tego _nie_ powiedziałam.

Jo poczuła, jak gorąca krew uderza jej do głowy. _Co za tupet!_

— Powiedziałaś, że obiecałaś Shelby, że się za nim wstawisz! Nie możesz tam pójść i go _pogrążyć!_ Wszystko zepsujesz!

Lukrecja przyłożyła jej palec do ust i przeciągnęła leniwie pędzelkiem od lakieru po paznokciu. Jo nabrała zwierzęcej ochoty, by go odgryźć

— Również nie jestem tym zachwycona – odparła Lukrecja, chociaż ton jej głosu krzyczał, że czuje szaloną satysfakcję. – Nie mam zamiaru mówić nic, co nie byłoby prawdą – pojadę tam, tak jak Shelby sobie życzyła, i powiem zgodnie z prawdą, jak oceniam tego chłopaka.

 _Crouch może być staroświecki, ale nawet on nie wytrzyma tego wyzywania do wszystkich diabłów i używania innych, średniowiecznych przekleństw,_ pomyślała wściekle. Nie mogła jednak wygłosić tego na głos, bo Lukrecja miała jeszcze co nieco do dodania:

— A poza tym, wynoszę się z Rosji. Przez kilka tygodni będę mieszkać w Lonydnie, u Walburgi, a potem zobaczę, gdzie mogę się ulokować.

 _Przez kilka tygodni będę mieszkać w Londynie…_

 _W Londynie…_

Do wszystkich diabłów!, jęknęła w myślach Jo, nie zdając sobie sprawę, że cytuje swoją matkę. _Czemu to musi być Londyn! Czemu tam musi mieszkać ciotka Walburga i czemu, na Merlina, tam wybudowano przeklętego Maudsleya!_

Nie, nie, nie!

— Dlaczego? – spytała stroskanym głosem. Lukrecja tak się zdziwiła, że aż przerwała malowanie paznokci. Wzięła zapewne litościwy ton w głosie Jo za współczucie do matki, za obawę, o jej zdrowie w Leningradzie, tym wilgotnym i chłodnym mieście, i za smutek, iż w rezydencji Prewettów jest samotna i nieszczęśliwa; podczas gdy naprawdę Jo obawiała się jedynie o własne interesy i niezachwianie swojej relacji z Jordanem.

— Mój brat ciężko zachorował na głowę i wyprowadził się z domu do jakieś młodej Rowle'ówny. Walburga to moja przyjaciółka i powinnam…

— Nie pytam dlaczego wprowadzasz się do ciotki… do… _matki Regulusa?_ – wzdrygnęła się, bo bardzo nie lubiła analizować tych wszystkich pokręconych, rodowych koligacji. – Tylko dlaczego chcesz wynieść się z ZSRRu.

Lukrecja westchnęła ciężko. To pytanie z jednej strony zirytowało ją, bo uważała, że odpowiedź jest zbyt oczywista, a z drugiej połechtało jej próżność, uwielbiała bowiem żalić się, jak bardzo jej źle.

— Nienawidzę śniegu – odparła po chwili, wybierając ze swojej gamy argumentów ten, jej zdaniem, najbardziej proszący o rozwinięcie tematu.

— Wyjedź do Kenii.

Pani Prewett spojrzała na córkę chłodno.

— To nie jest zabawne, Jo. Łatwo ci kpić ze mnie, kiedy sama przez cały rok imprezujesz sobie po Hogsmeade i Londynie, zamiast się uczyć.

— Przepraszam bardzo, ale tydzień temu zdałam niezwykle trudny egzamin promo…

— Ja siedzę sama z Lebiedewami – przerwała jej wściekle. – Mam tego dosyć. Chcę odwiedzić moje przyjaciółki i przemówić bratu do rozsąd…

— A może chcesz po prostu zajechać do Cokeworth i spotkać się z panem Evansem? – dodała zgryźliwie, uśmiechając się sztucznie. – Nawet nie protestuj. Słuchaj, nie przeszkadza mi, z kim spędzasz sobie czas – doceniłabym jednak, gdybyś jutro zajęła się swoimi gachami, zamiast wpychać się do ministerstwa i psuć reputację chłopakowi, który nigdy nie wyrządził ci żadnej krzywdy i jest moim jedynym przyjacielem.

Lukrecja zacmokała gorzko, przekręcając pojemnik z lakierem. Wstała na równe nogi i podeszła do staromodnej, ustawionej w kącie toaletki. Jo widziała w lustrze piękną, ale chłodną i zmęczoną twarz swojej matki.

— Isaac nic mi nie zrobił, ale zdradził Czarnego Pana. Minister chce, żeby został stacony.

— Co nas obchodzi zdanie Minchuma?

— To, że czas wybrać stronę, Jo – wycedziła przez zęby Lukrecja. – Twoja rodzina już wybrała. Jeśli dalej będziesz zachowywać się nieodpowiednio, Blackowie osądzą cię o zdradę krwi. A wtedy nawet twoi _przyjaciele_ nie będą chcieli mieć z tobą wiele do czynienia.

* * *

 **#4 – Lady U.P.Z.K.C.N.**

 **Dzień ROZPRAWY, Lyon, Francja**

 **M** ożna by pomyśleć, że Serena Marceau, od kilku lat obracająca się w sferach wyższych niż warunkowało to jej urodzenie, zdołała przyzwyczaić się już do luksusu, zbytku i rozrzutności, że wyzbyła się prostych, prowincjonalnych manier i że posiadła choć trochę elegancji i animuszu typowych dla rodzin arystokratycznych – zarówno skoligaconych z nią McDonaldów, jak i van Weertów, do których miała wstąpić. Niestety, nie każdemu Kopciuszkowi przeznaczone są pałacowe klejnoty i nie każda protegowana bogatych krewnych po pewnym czasie zapomina o skromnym, pokornym duchu swego wychowania i uczy się pazerności oraz obłudy. Mary zrozumiała to, gdy tylko pojęła, jakie motywy stały za zagadkowym zniknięciem jej przyjaciółki na przeszło rok.

Serena myślała, że zhańbiła rodzinę, zachodząc w ciążę i rodząc syna, którego ojciec niespecjalnie został jej przeznaczony. Obawiała się wendetty van Weertów i chciała oszczędzić ukochanym cierpienia związanego nieodłącznie z jej losem i sprawą, nie zdając sobie przy tym sprawy, że znikając jak kamfora, zdecydowanie nikomu nie ulżyła. W końcu – łudziła się, iż uda jej się wrócić do dawnego życia, bez konwenansów, bez drogocennej biżuterii i bez zakłamania i ponownie stać się zwykłą, ubogą Francuzką o ponad przeciętnej urodzie i z matką-alkoholiczką w charakterze jedynego problemu na głowie. To nie była ucieczka pod przymusem ani podyktowana przez gryzące sumienie – to była ucieczka przed życiem, które ją przytłoczyło.

McDonaldowie dali jej wszystko, ale nie dali tego, czego szczerze pragnęło jej serce, dlatego właśnie nie postrzegała ich darów jak łaskę, ale raczej jako pożyczkę, której nie udało jej się spłacić i zapewne już nigdy nie uda. Powrót do nędzy miał przybrać nie tylko charakter pokuty za swoje grzechy, ale też stanowić ostatnią szansę na uratowanie swej osoby przed zupełnym zatraceniem.

Odkąd tylko Serena podzieliła się z Mary ciążową tajemnicą, co miało miejsce półtora roku temu w tejże rezydencji; już snuła dokładny plan ucieczki. Wbrew swoim pragnieniem, wcale nie nastawiała się na powrót do dawnego życia i swojego paryskiego mieszkanka – prawdopodobnie już dawno zostało ono przejęte przez urzędników ministerstwa z powodu długów matki, a poza tym gdzie, jak nie tam, zaczęłyby się przyszłe, potencjalne poszukiwania? Więcej nadziei wiązała ze swoimi przyjaciółkami z Beauxbatons, wówczas świeżymi absolwentkami, u których mogłaby zainstalować się na kilka dni. Wciąż usiłowała skontaktować się z jedną z nich, Eleonore, gdy pewna osoba weszła jej w szyki i niewątpliwie uratowała przed popełnieniem głupstwa – _Finn Chamberlain._

Finn zjawił się pewnego dnia w Wenecji u van Weertów, pragnąc porozmawiać z nią o śmierci Phila, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Najwyraźniej błędnie utożsamiał jej osobę z pogrążoną w żałobie ukochaną, gdyż spodziewał się odnalezienia w niej wdzięcznego słuchacza i rozmówcę, który podzielał równie gorzko jego żal. Odkrył, że Serena jest w ciąży i dowiedział się również, kto jest prawdziwym ojcem jej dziecka. Pomimo szczerego przywiązania do najlepszego przyjaciela i niekrytego oburzenia co do obyczajów jego narzeczonej, potrafił postawić się w jej sytuacji i był na tyle dalekowzroczny, aby przewidzieć, na co w obecnej sytuacji stać van Weertów. Postanowił więc pomóc jej w uciecze i wesprzeć finansowo, a do tego zapewnić towarzystwo siostry Jenny i swojej narzeczonej Ellie, stale oczekującej na jego powrót z Australii w ich małym domku w Padwie.

— Rozumiał, co van Weerts chcieć teraz zrobić dla mnie – rzekła. Srebrzysta łza pociekła jej po policzku. — Finn jest martwy – wydukała z silnym, włoskim akcentem. – Kochany Finn…

— Ledwo mówisz po angielsku – zauważyła Mary już po kilku pierwszych wymienionych z przyjaciółką zdaniach.

Serena potaknęła.

— _Io_ zapomnieć. _Inglese_ jest _tanto_ trudność. Tyle miesiące bez Phil i van Weerts – nie miałam z kim… - dotknęła jezyka.

—Mówić? Nie miałaś z kim mówić?

— _Si_.

— Rozumiem, że mieszkałaś we Włoszech?

— Razem z Jenna i Ellie – potaknęła. – Oni myśleć, że mi są to _winni. Carina signora_ Chamberlain pomoc.

— Ale wyprosili cię, tak? Chamberlainowie przestali ci pomagać? Dlatego przestałaś rozumieć… angielski?

Serena zadumała się głośno. Mary nie była pewna, czy zastanawia się ona, jak ubrać w słowa swoje ciężkie losy czy też po prostu nie ma pojęcia, jak wyrazić swoje uczucia w dość ograniczonym repertuarze angielszczyzny.

— To słyszeć tak _ingiustio._ To _no fair_ dla nich. Oni nie móc zrobić _tanto_. Van Weerts nie dawać im ich pieniądze. _Bancarotta._

— Czekaj, to z twojego powodu van Weertowie odcięli Chamberlainów od pieniędzy? Bo pomagali ci, kiedy byłaś w ciąży?

Do tej pory nikt szczególnie nie zastanawiał się nad intencjami van Weertów, którzy w żałobie i goryczy poniekąd zostali usprawiedliwieni za nierodzinne zachowanie. Kara wymierzona w stronę Potterów została umotywowana tym, że Jamesa oskarżono o zabójstwa Phila. Chamberlainowie jednak od początku do końca starali się wspierać swoich nestorów, dlatego skrzywdzenie ich bez większego powodu, w gniewie, mogło wydać się podejrzane.

Oberwało im się za pomoc Serenie… _coś takiego!_

— _Si, si_ – kiwnęła głową. – Moja wina.

Mary pokręciła głową. Ile razy kłóciła się z Dorianem z powodu Phila i Sereny i ile razy on mówił o tej dziewczynie niepochlebnie! Aż ciężko pomyśleć, że tak naprawdę był jej dobroczyńcą!

— Jesteś Heleną trojańską – westchnęła. – Jesteś Heleną tej rodziny…

— Jestem przyczyna wojny – zgodziła się smutno Serena.

— _Nie_ – zaprzeczyła. –Helena nie była przyczyną wojny trojańskiej. Helena była jedynie pretekstem.

Zapanowało krótkie milczenie. Obydwie panny pogrążyły się we własnych wspomnieniach i uczuciach, odtwarzały w myślach dawne chwile i przywoływały kolejne wspomnienia – jedna układając je w głowie na nowo, a druga wpadając w nie mimowolnie, nie mając innego wyjścia. Obydwie wspomniały Finna, swojego kompana i dobrego przyjaciela, który za życia służył im oparciem i umarł jak prawdziwy bohater, podczas wojny w szeregach Zakonu. Czy jego młodsi bracia i kuzynowie wezmą z niego przykład czy też dalej fundować będą swoją osobą jedynie więcej problemów?

— Co się stało po tym, jak van Weertowie cię znaleźli? I wydziedziczyli Chamberlainów? – Mary ściszyła głos do szeptu, jak zwykle wtedy, kiedy temat robi się nieprzyjemny.

Serena schyliła głowę, jak podczas spowiedzi.

— Nie wiem – westchnęła ciężko. – Io… nie – dotknęła skroni i spojrzała w kierunku Mary błagalnie.

Ach! Te bariery językowe…

— Nic nie pamiętasz? – przybyła z pomocą.

Serena pokiwała głową z entuzjazmem, chociaż zaraz potem zaczęła przeczyć:

— _No._ Nie wiem, co było ani co z _Biff._ Z moj syn. Po tym, umarł Finn… przypominać. Udać mu się mnie znaleźć i przed… - wyprostowała wskazujący palec, uniosła brodę, i przejechała opuszkiem wzdłuż swojej krtani.

\- Przed śmiercią? – odgadła Mary.

— _Si, si._ Przed śmierć kazać signor Robert Chamberlain mnie znalazł. I zaprowadzić do Liz. I jestem.

— I nie pamiętasz kompletnie nic, co wydarzyło się w ciągu tych miesięcy? Aż nie odnalazł cię Finn.

— _No._ Nic.

Mary westchnęła ciężko. To zdecydowanie nie ułatwiało wystarczająco już opłakanej sytuacji.

— Co zamierzasz? – spytała gorzko. – Jedziesz z nimi – z Kennym i tatą – do Jugosławii? Do… Albaniii?

— _No._ Wracam do _Italia._ Do Akademia. Ja mam jeszcze nauka. I musieć odnaleźć Biff. Liz mówi, że to ona… to zrobić.

 _Ach, ta moja matka,_ pomyślała sceptycznie Mary. _Anioł, nie kobieta. Taka zapracowana, ma na głowie jeszcze mnie, ojca, Kenny'ego i Liama Argenta, i dobrowolnie oferuje jeszcze poszukiwania swojego siostrzeńca. Czy ja będę taka sama w jej wieku?_

— No cóż, pogadamy z nią, kiedy wróci z ministerstwa – zdecydowała. – Chyba, że pojedziesz ze mną na rozprawę – jest w sprawie śmierci Deana, wiesz? Zobaczysz May… i Jamesa.

Serena pokręciła głową, rumieniąc się wściekle. Starając się ukryć swoje zakłopotanie, sięgnęła po pozostawioną przez Nicka McDonalda gazetę, _Prorok Codzienny_ z wczoraj, czwartku jedenastego. Przekartkowała kilka pierwszych stron o upadku batalionu „Kasandra", przełknęła głośno ślinę czytając o zwolnieniu Setha Pottera, pominęła również tabele ligowe Quidditcha, nie zauważając nawet, kiedy dotarła na sam koniec numeru i zapowiedź głównego tematu na jutro – czyli pierwszej rozprawy przeprowadzonej przez prezesa Croucha, w sprawie Isaaka Monroe.

Odetchnęła głośno.

— Znasz go? Isaaka Monroe? – spytała nonszalancko, chcąc zejść z tematu rodziny Potterów. Mary zawahała się przez sekundę.

— _Nie –_ rzuciła niedbale. –Ale wygląda na niezłego psychopatę. To może być on.

— Nie myślę tak – pokręciła głową Serena, składając gazetę i odkładając ją z powrotem na swoje miejsce. – Myśleć, że to nie on winny.

— Dlaczego?

Serena ponownie oblizała wargi. Wyglądała na równie skrępowaną jak przed rozmową z ojcem swojego dziecka.

— Bo ty też nie – odparła zagadkowo. Zabrzmiało to dość nietypowo, Serena nie była bowiem ani osobą przenikliwą, ani też badaczką ludzkich dusz – niepodobne, żeby tak dobrze rozgryzła myśli Mary, kierując się jedynie jej mimiką i doborem słów.—Nie pamiętasz? Kiedy razem z Dean byliśmy na kotylion u Meadowes, w Walia…. Ty coś zobaczyć.

Mary drgnęła. Kotylion u Meadowesów był niezrozumiałą plątaniną wielu kolorów i dysonansów – za każdym razem, kiedy próbowała coś sobie z niego przypomnieć, czuła mdłości i zawroty głowy.

 _Zobaczyła coś?_ Powiedziała o tym Serenie?

— Ja? – zdziwiła się.

— Nie _oczy –_ sprostowała, patrząc na nią łagodnie. – _Ty coś słyszeć. Dowiedzieć się._

— Na temat zabójcy Calliope?

Serena potaknęła.

— Powiedziałaś coś, co potem Kenny i Elijah powiedzieć znów. To jak _visione._

— Objawienie? – powtórzyła. Serena odpowiedziała jej po raz kolejny: „ _Si, si"._ – Co powiedziałam?

— Nero.

Dziewczyna oblizała wargi, poderwała się gwałtownie z miejsca i pobiegła w kierunku okna. Ujęła pomiędzy palce ciemną, satynową zasłonę, odsłaniającą smutny i biały widok. Mary spojrzała na nią niepewnie.

— Czarny?

— Si – _nero_. Nero lycanthrope.

* * *

 **#5 - Kath**

 **Dzień ROZPRAWY, Hogwart**

 **W** piątkowy poranek Emmelina czuła się stremowana, przytłoczona i niespokojna – zresztą, nie ona jedna. Nastrój niecierpliwego oczekiwania na dalszy rozwój wypadków i przewroty polityczne, udzielił się większej części Hogwartu: Emmelinę wyróżniało wśród nich to, że stres i ekscytacja w najmniejszym stopniu nawet nie mieszały się z rozprawą Isaaka Monroe.

Doprawdy, pomyśleć, że do tej pory ludzka wścibskość, plotkarstwo i skłonność do zadowolenia z cudzego nieszczęścia uchodziła jej uwadze i nie rzucała się w oczy; dopiero teraz, kiedy Emma stanęła w konfrontacji z własnymi, indywidualnymi demonami, zaczęła zauważać, jak niemądre jest przeżywanie czyichś emocji, niby udawanie, że tak naprawdę dzieli się fragment duszy z poszkodowaną osobą. Każdy, a w szczególności ci, którzy nie znali istoty sytuacji, chcieli zabrać głos na temat procesu: jedni tępili Isaaka oraz Nicka McDonalda (a przy tym także Mary, jednak to Emmelina rozumiała doskonale); inni przeciwnie – pałali do niego respektem, że przez tyle lat udało mu się uciec przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Głosów podważających jego winę raczej się nie spotykało, a jeśli już to jedynie w czarnych żartach.

To przykre, że hogwarccy plotkarze do tego stopnia nie mieli co robić ze swoim losem i nie posiadali żadnych punktów odniesienia, na które można by oczekiwać, że musieli współrywalizować z prasą, kto wyleje więcej jadu na tego chłopaka (Emmelina uważała, że pomimo swojej czarnej przeszłości i rysów typowego gangstera, Isaac Monroe ma cudowne oczy). A jeszcze bardziej przykre było to, że gdyby jej własny los inaczej się potoczył, a ona nie czekałaby właśnie na wieczorną kolację z ojcem i jego nową rodziną; zachowywałaby się kropka w kropkę identycznie.

Dobiegała ósma, a Emmelina siedziała sama przy stole Gryfonów w Wielkiej Sali. Konsumowała absolutnie obrzydliwą owsiankę, zapisywała skrupulatnie każdą kolejną łyżkę w swoim dzienniczku kalorii z sieci aptecznej _Elle's_ (a obecnie – _Emmie's)_ i obłożyła się grubymi tomiszczami podręczników z transmutacji zwierzęcej oraz kilkoma ostatnimi numerami _Proroka,_ których lekturą planowała oderwać swoje myśli od stresującego wieczoru. _Na próżno._

Wbrew sobie, tego dnia (jak i od początku tygodnia i od otrzymaniu listu napisanego przez Di) nie potrafiła zająć się niczym innym prócz refleksją; tak więc ani nie interesowała jej waga, dieta, nowy romans klasyczny przesłany w ramach prenumeraty, rozprawa Isaaka, a nawet (no dobrze, bez przesady) ostatnie lawirowania na tle miłosnym.

Zastanawiała się, jak cała trójka jej towarzystwa będzie wyglądać: czy ojciec, Micheal Titanic, postarzał się przez te kilka miesięcy? Czy włosy posiwiały mu na skroniach, czy zmarszczki mimiczne pogłębiły się w kącikach ust i na czole, czy przestał się golić? Czy dalej pozostawał tak niebotycznie przystojnym, zadbanym mężczyzną po czterdziestce, który mógł przebierać w supermodelkach? Czy jej macocha, Misha, przypominała matkę chociaż odrobinę? Czy też była blondynką, która ożeniła się z nim jedynie dla pieniędzy? I czy jej córka z poprzedniego małżeństwa, rówieśniczka Di, tak jak córki Michaela, wygrała jakiś konkurs Miss _Czarownicy?_

Wszystkie szczegóły – łącznie z wyglądem, upodobnieniami, obejściem i skłonnościami żywnościowymi – niezwykle ją frapowały. Emmelina czuła się niemalże równie niekomfortowo jak przed potencjalną kolacją ze swoimi przyszłymi teściami, co było przecież absurdalne, bo doskonale znała swojego ojca i jego gust do kobiet. Nic nie powinno jej zaskoczyć i zdecydowanie dramatyzuje i przesadza – tak jak leżało w jej naturze.

 _Spokojnie, Emmelino,_ wzięła głęboki oddech. _Zwolnij... wycisz się... módl się, żeby McGonagall nie pytała na transmutacji... spokojnie..._

– Daj mi zgadnąć: pakujesz się z całą wyprawą i jedziesz na najgorętszą rozprawę w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Emmelina niezwykle dystyngowanie władowała łokieć do miski z ową wyżej wspomnianą mdłą owsianką. Minął już niemalże tydzień, całe sześć dni, a Emma dalej zachowywała się kompletnie idiotycznie w obecności Chase'a Reagana. Chłopak pokręcił głową i zdusił chichot, po czym nachylił się na wysokość policzka Emmeliny i musnął go na przywitanie. Gorący dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach.

Chase przechylił głowę w kierunku jej ust, ale ciało Emmy znowu zareagowało odruchowo, zanim trybiki w mózgu poszły w ruch – cofnęła się ona gwałtownie i uniosła rękę, w taki sposób, że Chase uderzył wprost w jej łokieć.

 _Emmelino, a ty się dziwisz, że nie masz chłopaka?_

– Słodki Merlinie! - jęknęła, zrywając się na równe nogi. - Nic ci...

Chłopak pokręcił głową, ponownie oblizując wargi, by powstrzymać śmiech. Grzecznie usiadł obok Emmy i zerknął w kierunku rozłożonej przez nią gazety.

— Nie musisz się tak mnie bać – parsknął. - Przysięgam ci, że nie mam...

– ...mononukleozy? - palnęła. Chase zmarszczył brwi.

– C...?

– _Nieważne –_ ucięła szybko i ponownie zasiadła na swoje miejsce. Mogła przysiąc, że lodowate, lutowe powietrze nagle zaczęło przypominać te ze środka Sahary.

Emmelina wciąż nie wiedziała do końca, na czym polega jej obecna relacja z Chase'em, ale w tej niewiedzy nie było nic romantycznego czy fascynującego. Prawdę powiedziawszy, prześladował ją gryzący, nieprzyjemny podszept intuicji, że została ona obsadzona w głównej roli jakieś okropnej farsy, że przypadkiem znalazła się na boisku podczas rozgrywek Chase'a i Hestii.

Kiedy Chase pocałował ją wtedy, w sobotę w jej dormitorium, obydwoje nie byli zbytnio rozmowni. Dopiero następnego dnia spędzili miłe popołudnie na dziedzińcu i rozmawiali ze sobą szczerze i czule, ale jednak podczas dyskusji o swoich uczuciach niejako rozmijali się z tematem pocałunku i samej Hestii. Większość swojego wolnego czasu spędzała z Chase'em – razem siedzieli na lekcjach, jadali posiłki, uczyli się i leniuchowali w Pokoju Wspólnym. Co jakiś czas ich dłonie splatały się ze sobą albo też ramiona Chase'a oplatały ją w pasie, ale zdarzało się to raczej sporadycznie, przez co właściwie ciężko było zdecydować, na jakiej stopie znajomości się obecnie znajdują. Chase nie rozmawiał z żadnymi innymi dziewczynami prócz Lily; Hestię ignorował wręcz grubiańsko i wydawał się rozdrażniony, kiedy ta wdawała się w krótką wymianę zdań z innym niż Remus chłopakiem.

Te wszystkie rzeczy mogły jasno sugerować, że pomiędzy nimi zawiązało się coś większego niż zwykłe koleżeństwo, jednak sprawy wciąż pozostały niesprecyzowane i chaotyczne, a Emmelina wolała nie bawić się w nadawanie plakietek w tak trudnym dla siebie momencie. Wystarczyło już niezręczności jak na jeden dzień.

– Mieliśmy o tym pogadać – zauważyła, rumieniąc się jak piwonia. Przygryzła wargę i strzepnęła „dyskretnie" resztki owsianki z rękawa.

– Gadamy teraz.

– Nie o tego typu _pogaduchach_ mówię – rzekła, patrząc na niego wymownie. - Dobrze wiesz. To... poważna rozmowa, a ja...

– Yhym...? - potaknął Chase. Sięgnął po mandarynkę z najbliższego półmiska i podrzucił ją lekko w górę.

Emma westchnęła ciężko. Jak niby miała wytłumaczyć mu to, że z powodu stresu przed kolacją z ojcem nie miała ani czasu, ani energii, ani okazji, żeby rozebrać na czynniki pierwsze swoje życie uczuciowe?

– Mam spotkanie z moim ojcem, jego _gachą_ i nową siostrą. Jestem za bardzo... rozproszona w tym momencie – zaryzykowała, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

Chase nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tej deklaracji, ale wrodzona wyrozumiałość nie pozwoliła mu się długo na nią gniewać. Westchnął ciężko, w takim samym tonie jak Lily podczas rozmowy z Mary i pogładził ją po wierzchu dłoni, równocześnie nie obdarzając ją żadnym spojrzeniem. Kiwnął głową flegmatycznie, po czym odrzekł z ociąganiem i ostrożnością, tak jakby starał się wypowiedzieć słowo w języku, którego nie znał za dobrze:

– Wiem. Napisali o tym w brukowcu.

Po tych słowach zdjął z ramienia swój tornister, usadowił go na swoich kolanach, otworzył klapę, i szybko odnalazł w stercie różnych rolek pergaminów i podręczników cienką, wielokrotnie złożoną gazetę. Przeprasował gazetę dłonią i podsunął Emmie tuż pod nos. Artykuł z pierwszej strony dotyczył oczywiście Isaaka i absolutnie subiektywnie analizował całe jego akta kryminalne, ale logi artykułów wetknięte do małych rubryczek po bokach szybko skierowały Emmę na odpowiednią stronę.

Przekartkowała pośpiesznie pierwsze kilka kartek, aż odnalazła krótką wzmiankę ze zdjęciem Michaela Titanika oraz Allison, córki jego nowej żony. Redaktorka próbowała wmówić czytelnikom, że pomiędzy „ojczymem i pasierbicą" doszło do zgrzytu z powodu zazdrości o młodszą córkę Michaela z poprzedniego małżeństwa ze słynną emerytowaną modelką.

Emmelina poczuła się niemalże jak celebrytka.

– Świetnie – mruknęła pod nosem. - Nic tylko czekam, aż w _Chochliku_ pojawi się stały kącik dla nas jak przynajmniej dla rodziny królewskiej.

— Twój ojciec jest rozpoznawalny – powiedział delikatnie Chase. - To ma swoje wady i zalety.

Westchnęła ciężko. Przy swoim szczęściu do ośmieszania się w sytuacjach kryzysowych, ostatnie, co było jej potrzebne, to reporterzy pochowani po kątach w knajpce w Hogsmeade. Błagała w myślach, żeby Diana zdążyła do nich dołączyć po dzisiejszej rozprawie i wywąchać swoją detektywistyczną intuicją, gdzie skrywa się fotograf _Chochlika._

– Ja też mam stresujące spotkanie – rzucił Chase mimochodem, jakby próbując przekonać samego siebie, że przełożenie _ich rozmowy_ będzie faktycznie najlepszą opcją. - Mój starszy… _znajomy_ z Beaux przyjeżdża do Hogsmeade… na otwarcie kasyna.

Emma zmrużyła oczy. Jeśli Chase miał zamiar sprowokować ją w ten sposób, to świetnie mu szło.

— Idziesz na kasyna? Stracić całe swoje kieszonkowe? - wywróciła oczami. Chase uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Raczej będę się po prostu kręcił w pobliżu – wzruszył ramionami. - Ale jak dalej będziesz mnie tak psychicznie wykańczać, to nie wiem, jak to się skończy, Emmelino.

Zachichotał ,widząc jej minę i czubkiem palca psryknął ją w nos.

– Żartuję. Nie lubię hazardu. Idę tylko ze względów grzecznościowych.

Emmelina zmierzwiła mu włosy z zadowoleniem.

— Pewnie Syriusz i Ślizgoni też się wybiorą – rzuciła mimochodem. - Hazard to ich życie.

– Myślę, że McGonagall będzie starała się go upilnować – odparł ostrożnie. Temat Syriusza nie był przyjemny dla żadnej ze stron. - W końcu ma odbyć karę i poczuć swoje _zawieszenie._ Co do Ślizgonów – nie mam pojęcia, czy znają się z francuskimi rozpieszczonymi dzieciakami.

Emmelina pokiwała głową. Sięgnęła po swój kubek z herbatą i przekartkowała numer _Chochlika_ kilka stron wcześniej, z nudów chcąc poczytać o szczęściarzach innych rodzin (McDonaldowie byliświentym pomysłem). Zerkała pobieżnie na szerokie,wytłuszczone logi oraz ogromne, ruszające się zdjęcia mniej lub bardziej powiązane z tematem artykułu. Była już prawie na samym początku numeru, i co za ty szło – łzawej biografii Isaaka, kiedy jej bystre i wyćwiczone po wielu latach intensywnego prześlizgiwania się po literach oczy, wyłapały wzmiankę dość niesłychaną.

Wybałuszyła oczy i – chociaż była świadoma, że na Chase'ie wiadomość ta nie zrobi odpowiedniego wrażenia – wydusiła:

\- Zwolnili ojca Jamesa? - wskazała na małe zdjęcie mężczyzny z burzą kruczoczarnych, niesfornych włosów i z okularami identycznymi jak u swojego syna – Seth Potter podczas opuszczania ministerstwa dość agresywnie (nikt go nie winił) odmówił wywiadu _Chochlikowi._ Chase kiwnął głową.

– Jak wielu pracowników... tyle tylko, że ponoć pan Potter, tak jak ojciec Mary, wyleciał z powodu afery związkowców Quidditcha.

 _Czyli wyleciał przez Di!,_ przetłumaczyła sobie i jęknęła w myślach. _No pięknie!_

– Funkcję wiceszefa Biura Aurorów i przywódcę kryminologów – czyli szefa Di! – powierzono Raphaelowi Bonnetowi – przeczytała z dużym wysiłkiem, palcem biegnąć za tekstem. - ...właścicielowi kasyna w _Calais_.

Roześmiała się krótko, po części dlatego, że przed chwilą skończyli rozmawiać o kasynach, a teraz w artykule padło jeszcze dawne miejsce zamieszkania Chase'a. Jej towarzyszowi nie było jednak do śmiechu. Twarz mu nieco poszarzała, wzrok sposępniał, a mrok wdzierający się z dworu zdawał się otulać go niczym płaszcz. Emma zmarszczyła brwi.

– Znasz go? - spytała ostrożnie, bo nie znajdywała innego wyjaśnienia na tę dziwną reakcję.

Zdawało jej się, że minęły godziny, zanim uzyskała odpowiedź, chociaż tak naprawdę Chase zreflektował się dość szybko. Jego udawana, nonszalanacka mina wyglądała prawie naturalnie.

– _Nie –_ wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na zegarek. Syknął i gwałtownie zerwał się z miejsca. - Zagadaliśmy się – puścił do niej oczko. - Muszę już lecieć...Powodzenia na rozmowie z tatą...

Już zamierzał pierzchnąć, nie cmokając ją nawet na pożegnanie. Wątpliwości Emmeliny urosły do rozmiarów pewności.

— Nie mamy dzisiaj razem lekcji? - zmarszczyła brwi. - I co z naszą rozm...?

— Zrywam się – machnął ręką. - Noel i reszta już na mnie czekają. Dzisiaj i tak mamy mało lekcji... a my możemy porozmawiać w poniedziałek – zaproponował, zanim Emma zdążyła się sprzeciwić. - Będziesz miała dość czasu na... _myślenie._

— Jak to: zerwać? - spojrzała na niego jak na wariata. - Chase, przecież dopiero co odpracowałeś szlaban za wagary!

– Masz rację – wzruszył ramionami, zaczynając się już wycofywać do drzwi. - Jestem _niereformowalny._ Dopisz to do tematów do przegadania w poniedziałek!

Emma pokręciła głową. Co ona widziała w tym bezczelnym leniu?

— Nie boję się – rzuciła zadziornie.

Chase zagwizdał sugestywnie.

— A to dlaczego?

— Ponieważ w poniedziałek wypadają Walentynki.

* * *

 **#6 – Szakal**

 **Dzień ROZPRAWY**

 **C** zasami, a zwłaszcza w tak ponure dni jak owy, Lily dopadała chandra, która sprzyjała pogrążaniu się w melancholijnych refleksjach. Najczęściej dotykały one tematów tego samego rodzaju, nad którymi gdybała przez pierwsze dni roku szkolnego i całe wakacje siedemdziesiątego szóstego, faktycznie dosyć melancholijne i przepełnione rozmyśleniami o życiu i przemijaniu. Do wielu rzeczy zdołała przywyknąć przez ostatnie miesiące, udało jej się również załatać dwie rany i chociaż czas wkrótce powinien wymazać również i wszystkie wątpliwości i tematy do gdybań, póki co czuła się jedynie coraz bardziej filozoficznie.

Ciężko winić ją za tę ciągłą bezczynność i niemoc – kiedy tylko coś zaczynało się układać (jak jej związek z Jamesem albo nowe przyjaźnie, które zastępowały jej więź z Mary i Severusem), następował zupełny zwrot akcji, a Lily zmuszona była do ponownego hierarchizowania swoich problemów i szukania na nich jakiś rozwiązań.

Sprawę Jamesa uważała za beznadziejną i nieodwracalną – a przynajmniej nie sądziła,że może zdziałać cokolwiek w tej chwili, kiedy zadana przez nią rana wciąż była tak świeża i dotkliwa. Sądziła, że najlepsze, co może zrobić w ich sytuacji, to dać Jamesowi odrobinę czasu na pozbieranie się po całej „sprzedaży", ale ona sama także potrzebowała tej przerwy, właśnie po to, by ponownie zatracić się w refleksji.

Co się tyczyło problemów z Mary, to również i tę kwestię uważała za zbyt nową, aby próbować cokolwiek w niej zmieniać. Póki co Mary wyjechała z Hogwartu, ponoć na jakiś pogrzeb, a Lily nie mogła ani z nią porozmawiać, ani też jej ukarać, bo – nie da się ukryć – na jakąś karę ewidentnie zasłużyła.

Przez cały weekend i tydzień poprzedzający rozprawę Isaaka, myśli Lily krążyły wokół tych dwój osób, czasami muskając przelotnie jeszcze Isaaka, Jo i Luthien, a czasem również i May, Doriana, Phila i Finna. W miarę zbliżania się ostatecznej daty, rósł w niej niepokój i złe myśli, jednak uważała, że są jedynie efektem obawy o Isaaka. Jak się jednak okazało – był to szept intuicji, która przepowiadała narodziny kolejnej kłopotliwej sytuacji-impasu, w której to analizowaniu dziewczyna będzie musiała się bez reszty zatracić.

Lily odwiedzała Severusa mniej więcej dwa razy w tygodniu, co uważała za format idealny – nie odwiedzała go ani na tyle często, by móc wysyłać mu jakieś sprzeczne sygnały, ani też nie tak rzadko, aby sprawiać wrażenie lekceważącej. Po prawdzie, uważała się nie tyle co zmartwioną o jego zdrowie, ale przede wszystkim zobligowaną do składania tych wizyt, bowiem katastrofa podczas pełni stała się po części również jej winą. Owszem, to Syriusz zawalił, jednak nie można zapominać o nowych faktach, czyli o tym, że Mary trochę go do tego skłoniła. Ona z kolei podbuntowywała Blacka nie tylko ze względu na zepsucie swojego charakteru, ale w dużej mierze też z powodu złości na Lily i Jamesa. James zmył z siebie część winy, ratując Seva przed śmiercią. Lily pozostało jedynie wspierać go w rekonwalescencji.

Severus wracał powoli do zdrowia i wyglądało na to, że po Walentynkach pojawi się już na lekcjach, jednak we wtorek doszło do nieoczekiwanego osłabienia – jego uraz głowy zaczął nagle przybierać na sile, a chociaż silne eliksiry, które podała mu madame Pomfrey, nieco unormowały sytuację, pociągnęły też ze sobą pewne konsekwencje nie całkiem pożądane.

W piątkowy ranek, tuż przed zbiórką w gabinecie Argenta i przeniesieniem się do ministerstwa na rozprawę, Lily otrzymała liścik od Severusa. Został on wypuszczony do swojego dormitorium, miał nadrobić te czterotygodniowe zaległości i w poniedziałek stawić cię z powrotem na zajęciach. Wcześniej jednak chciał pomówić z Lily, i to nieodzownie. Ona natomiast zupełnie nie potrafiła mu odmówić.

Wyżej wspominany eliksir wywołał krótkotrwały efekt przypominający uraz Hestii – Severus zupełnie zapomniał ostatniego roku swojego życia, co oznaczało w skrócie, że dalej żył w przekonaniu, że on i Lily są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a ona nienawidzi Jamesa Pottera i Huncwotów.

 _O, tak._

Madame Pomfrey utrzymywała, że wspomnienia wrócą mu za najdalej dwa tygodnie, chociaż radziła obchodzić się z nim ostrożnie i starać się nie zadawać mu zbędnych szoków. Lily przypuszczała, że w takiej sytuacji _ponowne_ zakończenie z nim przyjaźni może być zbyt drastycznym krokiem, dlatego postanowiła cofnąć się do starych, dobrych czasów, przynajmniej na chwilę.

Tak naprawdę przyświecał jej cel zgoła inny niż zwykłe wyrzuty sumienia i obarczenie siebie winą za jego krzywdę. Łudziła się, że chociaż do Severusa w końcu powrócą wspomnienia, jego charakter stanie się dość plastyczny, żeby ocalić go teraz od złych wpływów. Miała nad nim tę przewagę, że dobrze wiedziała, jak dalej potoczy się jego los, a poza tym, wciąż cieszyła się jego niezachwianym zaufaniem. Mogła o wiele bardziej umiejętnie niż w zeszłym roku przemówić mu do rozsądku i ostatecznie – być może – przywrócić Dawnego Seva, takiego, z którym dalsza przyjaźń nie byłaby niewskazana ani niebezpieczna. Reasumując, uważała, że ten chwilowy zanik pamięci tak naprawdę został sprezentowany przed Opatrzność i stanowił dla Severusa – i dla niej – drugą szansę i świeży start. Sev po raz kolejny stanął przed wyborem strony, a ona miała nadzieję, że tym razem pomoże mu zdecydować właściwie – że uda jej się go _uratować._

Oboje umówili się na szkolnym dziedzińcu, czyli tam, gdzie niegdyś zwykle się spotykali. Lily zapuszczała się tam niezwykle rzadko, nawet pomimo tego, że dziedziniec o każdej porze dnia i roku cieszył się sporą popularnością wśród hogwartczyków. Żadne inne miejsce w Hogwarcie nie przywoływało jej na myśl dawnego przyjaciela z taką mocą i melancholią.

Severus czekał już na nią, okryty brudnoszmaragodowym płaszczem. Stał zwrócony doń plecami, a skąpo prószący śnieg opadał na jego ramiona, niczym białe okruchy z wielkiej, chmurzastej bułki. Lily podkradła się cichaczem za jego plecy i – zgodnie ze swoim starym zwyczajem – stanęła na palce i zakryła dłońmi jego oczy. Poczuła, jak policzki chłopaka unoszą się w szerokim uśmiechu.

– _Lily._

– Czujesz się już lepiej? - spytała z wymuszonym entuzjazmem, chowając ręce za siebie.

Na zewnątrz panował o wiele większy chłód niż przypuszczała, a ona miała na ramionach jedynie kurtkę, którą dostała swego czasu od Jamesa (ubranie jej dzisiaj, kiedy z powodu rozprawy mogła porzucić szkolny mundurek, stanowiło jeden z najprostszych elementów jej planu przeprosinowego). Westchnęła ciężko. Miała nadzieję, że Severus pragnął jedynie się z nią przywitać i nie planował żadnej dłuższej rozmowy, bo nawet asertywna, kłótliwai broniąca swojego zdania Lily nie wytrzymałaby długiej sprzeczki, umierając z zimna.

– Cieszę się, że udało mi się ciebie złapać... - rozminął się z pytaniem. - Zanim wylecieliście do ministerstwa.

Lily skinęła głową.

— Zaraz mamy zebranie. Argent jest trochę w gorącej wodzie kąpany. Zresztą, sam zobaczysz, jak wrócisz na obronę.

Severus nie złapał dygresji. Lily domyślała się już, dlaczego ściągnął ją tutaj zaraz po wyjściu ze skrzydła. Za czasów ich przyjaźni nie mógł wyzbyć się irytującego nawyku, żeby rozliczać ją z każdych znajomości z innymi chłopakami. Zabawne, że kiedyś nie przeszkadzało jej to do takiego stopnia jak teraz.

– Isaac Monroe to najlepszy kumpel Jo Prewett… prawda? - Lily potaknęła. - A ty...jedziesz z nimi.

To nie było pytanie, ale Lily postanowiła potraktować to właśnie w taki sposób:

– _Tak_. Zapisałam się na listę świadków. Isaac potrzebuje wsparcia.

– Nie wiedziałem, że przyjaźnisz się z Jo. Że przyjaźnisz się z jakimiś Ślizgonkami.

 _Poczekaj tylko, aż Jo dopadnie się na jakimś korytarzu i przypomni, kim jest,_ pomyślała ponuro. _Wtedy nie nazwiesz jej już „jakąś Ślizgonką"._

— Nie, nie przyjaźnię się z Jo – odparła spokojnie. - Ale bardzo szanuję Isaaka. Ten chłopak wiele przeszedł i ostatnie, na co zasłużył, to odsiadka w Azkabanie.

– A więc to z nim, a nie z Jo, się przyjaźnisz?

– _Koleguję –_ sprostowała.

Czy to przez urazę czy też wpływ czasu, Lily nie mogła pozbyć się ogarniającej ją irytacji, żrącej niczym kwas. Severus zawsze nieco przeceniał swoje wpływy w jej życiu i pozwalał sobie na zbyt wiele, udzielając jej bur lub zakazów niczym ojciec czy zaborczy chłopak. Może i wyolbrzymiała wszystko, jednak po ostatnich dniach ciągłych infantylnych zakazów, to ze strony Jamesa, to Doriana, to Isaaka, to Syriusza, jej duma krwawiła i szamotała się wściekle. Czy taka apodyktyczność była wspólną cechą wszystkich znanych jej chłopaków, czy też jej dzisiejszy nastrój demonizował rzeczywistość, niczym obraz odbity od krzywego zwierciadła?

— Severusie, czy gdybyś znajdował się w jego sytuacji, i połowa magicznego świata byłaby przeciwko tobie, chciałbyś, żebym dołączyła się do tej nagonki? – spytała, siląc się na spokój. – Isaac potrzebuje każdej osoby, która może powiedzieć cokolwiek dobrego na jego temat. Dla ciebie zrobiłabym to samo.

Snape wolałby chyba, gdyby dla niego tak się nie poświęcała, co wyraził niezwykle kwaśną miną.

— Ale jak sama mówiłaś, Isaac to twój _kolega_ – zauważył. –Tylko kolega. Ja... myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Lily oblizała wargi. _No, pięknie…_

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – skłamała łagodnie. Nie chcąc wdawać się w ten temat za bardzo, złapała dygresję: - Ja też nie lubię kilku typów, koło których wciąż się kręcisz! Wybacz mi, ale nie cierpię Avery'ego…

 _Jo twierdzi w końcu, że całe patronatowe zamieszanie z Marleną wynika z jego niesubordynacji i tępoty... Zresztą, nie ulega wątpliwości, że gdyby nie Avery, Severus nigdy nie dołączałby do żadnych tajnych stowarzyszeń…_

— I Mulcibera! – dodała z mocą, tym razem kierując się pobudkami bardziej osobistymi. – _Mulciber!_ Co ty w nim widzisz, Sev? Jest odrażający! Nie wiesz, co próbował zrobić Mary McDonald tydzień temu? – dowiedziałam się tego na niedzielnym szlabanie, Peter mi powiedział.

Właściwie Mulciber nie był jedynym oprawcą Mary w dniu, kiedy wyszła na jaw afera z jej ojcem w roli głównej. Z tego, co zdołała się dowiedzieć, on i parę innych dzieciaków, których ciotki, matki i babcie zostały dotknięte zbiorowym okrucieństwem sprzed lat, napadli na Mary i nieco zaleźli jej za skórę, ale chyba nie poniosła ona żadnych większych obrażeń, skoro tego samego dnia razem z Lily poszła psuć randkę Jamesa i Jessiki. Peter twierdził, że z powodu obawy i strachu wila zniknęła z Hogwartu – zamierzała wrócić za kilka dni, kiedy skandal nieco ucichnie.

W każdym razie, Mulciber również stanowił problem – należało go wybić Sevowi z głosy, tak jak Avery'ego, i Rosiera, i Wilkesa – a chociaż przypadek Mary nie był idealny, w dużym stopniu obrazowął istotę problemu.

Sev westchnął ciężko. Najwyraźniej również zdołał usłyszeć o tym incydencie – i to chyba z pierwszej ręki i wersję nieco przerysowaną, bo przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał wyrzuty sumienia.

— To nic takiego… Taki, żart, nic więcej.

— To była czarna magia i jeśli uważasz, że to śmieszne… - pokręciła głową. – Co gdyby zaatakowali mnie? To też byłby tylko _żart?_

— Przecież jej nie znosisz – odparował, znowu zaskakując ją swoim poziomem wiedzy. – I oni nic by ci nie zrobili… nie _pozwoliłbym_ im… och, Lily, przecież wiesz, że bym im nie pozwolił!

W przypływie gorących emocji, złapał ją za przegub i pogłaskał po wierzchu dłoni. Lily wstrzymała oddech.

Te słowa, niczym podmuch lodowatego wiatru, odświeżyły jej umysł i zadały niewinny, ale niezwykle celny cios prosto w serce. Sev nigdy nie pozwoliłby nikomu jej skrzywdzić… to zabawne, ale z wszystkich swoich wiarołomnych obietnic, ta została dotrzymana – zaiste, nikt z jego kolegów nigdy nie odważył się podnieść na nią ręki, chociaż nie oznaczało to, że uchronił ją przed bólem: po prostu to on został jego przyczyną.

 _Szlama,_ pomyślała. _Nie potrzebuję pomocy od takiej brudnej szlamy jak ty…_

— _Może —_ powiedziała po chwili, niemalże słysząc, jak jego serce roztrzaskuje się na tysiąc kawałków. – Ale nienawidzę sekowania innych i stosowania czarnej magii. Kto was w ogóle tego nauczył? Przecież wiesz, że trzeba wykazać się tym i owym, żeby zagrozić takiej dziewczynie jak Mary.

— A co robi ten Potter i jego kumple? – zapytał ze złością. Najwyraźniej zmęczyły go już wymówki, bo przeszedł do ofensywy – na jego policzkach odcisnęły się wypieki gniewu lub też zwykłego zawstydzenia. Lily wzdrygnęła się, słysząc nazwisko Jamesa.

— Co ma z tym wspólnego Potter? – spytała niepozornie.

Czy gdyby teraz zaczęła okazywać Jamesowi zbyt wiele sympatii, zachowałaby się nieroztropnie i podejrzanie? Czy mogłoby to stanowić owy „za duży szok", przed którym przyszło jej Severusa chronić? Znalazła się w sytuacji wybitnie niekomfortowej – z jednej strony pragnęła dać Sevowi jeszcze jedną szansę na poprawę, przede wszystkim własnego zachowania i postawy, a dopiero potem ich przyjaźni; ale z drugiej czuła się zobligowana wobec bronienia Pottera, któremu to całkiem niedawno również zaproponowała przyjaźń.

Musiała rozegrać to w miarę subtelnie – z jednej strony nie powinna wdawać się w żadne dyskusje oczerniające Jamesa, a wręcz ostro je ucinać; z drugiej z kolei nie mogła pozwolić, żeby Severus dowiedział się o ich ciepłych stosunkach, o aferze zdjęciowej, o ich dwudniowym związku, ani o obciskiwaniu w schowkach na miotły. No chyba, że chciała powtórki z rozrywki i kolejnych odesłań do skrzydła z licznymi urazami czy też zawieszeń w prawach ucznia.

 _Merlinie broń, żeby do tego wszystkiego jeszcze James stracił pamięć z zeszłego roku,_ pomyślała gorzko. _Ezoteryczna tajemnica nigdy nie wyszłaby na jaw._

— Wymykają się gdzieś w nocy – oblizał wargi Severus. – Ten Lupin jest jakiś dziwny. Jak myślisz, gdzie on znika?

Oto kolejna wada utraty pamięci – Severus nie jest w stanie nauczyć się czegoś na własnych błędach. Na wszystkie świętości, czy nikt nie poinformował go, dlaczego utracił pamięć?

— Lupin jest chory – odpowiedziała zręcznie i na tyle niedbale, na ile pozwalały jej umiejętności aktorskie. – Mówią, że choruje…

— _Co miesiąc przy pełni księżyca?_

 _A żebyś wiedział…_

— Wiem, co myślisz – rzuciła chłodno. – Ale twoja ciekawskość doprowadziła cię na tyle dni do Skrzydła, i to z urazem głowy – uwierz mi, właśnie _z tego powodu_. Niewiele pamiętasz… nie wiesz, ile się zmieniło od naszej piątej klasy! Źle się stało i zgadzam się, że oni tez nie są święci, ale… - jęknęła. – Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego masz jakąś obsesję na ich punkcie. Dlaczego tak cię obchodzi, co oni robią nocami?

— Próbuję ci tylko wykazać, że wcale nie są tacy cudowni, jak wszyscy uważają.

Wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnie, że aż spłonęła rumieńcem. Och, Severusie… twoje ostrzeżenia są naprawdę niepotrzebne – kto jak kto, ale Lily zdawała sobie sprawę z ich „niecudowności" aż za dobrze.

 _Jeden z nich jest wilkołakiem, drugi prawdopodobnym zabójcom, trzeci ma chyba zaburzenia psychiczne i problemy z alkoholem i hazardem, a czwarty jest z nich najmniej groźny, ale zarazem najbardziej nieprzewidywalny. W dodatku są nielegalnymi animagami. No tak._

\- W każdym razie nie uprawiają czarnej magii! – wyrzuciła z siebie. – Mają swoje wady, ale nie przeginają, a twoi kumple – _owszem!_

 _A Isaac, Lily?,_ szepnął złośliwy głosik w jej głowie. _Czy on przegina?_

— A ty jesteś naprawdę niewdzięczny – wyrzuciła z siebie, odganiając myśli o Isaaku na drugi plan. – Słyszałam, co się stało w nocy i wiem, że ty też już o tym wiesz. Wlazłeś do tego tunelu pod Wierzbą Bijącą i _James Potter_ uratował cię przed tym… - urwała, żeby nie palnąć gafy - …co się kryło na końcu…

Twarz Snape'a wykrzywił grymas.

— Uratował? Uratował? Myślisz, że odgrywał bohatera? Ratował siebie i swoich przyjaciół! I nie będziesz.. nie pozwolę ci…

— Nie _pozwolisz? –_ zaparzyła się. – Ty mi czegoś _nie pozwolisz?_

Zielone, żarzące oczy Lily zacisnęły się w wąskie szparki. Severus zachłysnął się na chwilę swoim słowami, szybko zreflektował się, a następne słowa przepełniała panika i desperacja:

— Nie to chciałem powiedzieć… ja… ja po prostu nie chcę, żebyś wyszła na głupią….

Lily skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, zmarszczyła czoło i pokiwała głową, siląc się na nieuprzejme zainteresowanie. Snape z trudem formował wyrazy w składne zdania:

— On… ty mu wpadłaś w oko, James Potter dowala się do ciebie! A on wcale nie jest… Wszyscy myślą… Wielki mi bohater… czempion Quidditcha…

 _Zabójca, szaleniec, ofiara molestowania, niezły dupek, ale za to jak cudownie całujący…_

— Wiem, że James Potter jest zarozumiałym palantem – zamknęła temat, dobierając słowa tak, żeby nie skłamać i nie powiedzieć nic, co kłóciłoby się z jej własnym sumieniem.

 _Tyle wystarczy – James naprawdę jest palantem, chociaż właściwie to jedna z nielicznych cech, które podzielają z Sevem._

— Nie musisz mi tego mówić – podsumowała, zanim Severus złapał dygresję i zaczął dryfować w temacie paskudnego usposobienia Jamesa. – Ale Mulciber i Avery są po prostu źli. Oni są _źli,_ Sev. Nie rozumiem, jak możesz się z nimi zadawać.

Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. Szczerze wątpiła, żeby dotarły do niego słowa o Mulciberze i Averym, ale w euforii po usłyszeniu złych rzeczy o Jamesie, wypowiedział zdanie, które usatysfakcjonowało również i ją, i – co najważniejsze! – prognozowało, że jej misja resocjalizacji Seva nie jest awykonalna.

— Obiecuję, że to się skończy, Lily – powiedział szczerze. – Teraz, kiedy nie zadajesz się już z McDonald… postaram się być dla ciebie całkowitym przyjacielem. I nie będę dawał ci już powodów do wstydu z naszej znajomości. _Obiecuję._

* * *

 **#7 - zozulka**

 **Sześć dni przez ROZPRAWĄ**

 **P** ierwsze spotkanie Marleny i Aleka zdecydowanie nie należało do udanych, aczkolwiek doskonale pasowało do charakteru ich dalszej relacji _(niezwykle nieudanej)._ Jego wtargnięcie zakończyło definitywnie od początku sypiące się gejowskie przyjęcie Josha Macmillana, co nie zdecydowanie nie należało do rzeczy zaskakujących: chyba każdemu odechciałoby się zabawy na przyjęciu, gdyby zjawił się tam równie niewdzięczny gość jak starszy, enigmatyczny chłopak, wyglądający jakby występował na chwilę z szeregu Śmierciożerców.

Cała czwórka – to znaczy Alicja, Masonowie i Marlena przenieśli się na szkolny dziedziniec, gdzie doszło do krótkiego, oficjalnego zapoznania narzeczeństwa. Przez całą, dość krótką zresztą, wymianę zdań, Alec wychodził z siebie, żeby wywrzeć na Marley jak najgorsze wrażenie – przerażało ją jego wyniosłe spojrzenie, dźwięk głosy mroził krew w żyłach, a przelotny dotyk sprawiał fizyczny, lodowaty ból. Allie trzymała się komicznie z dala od chłopaka, chowając za Marleną i Natashą, niczym za szeroką tarczą. Alec nie zwracał na nią uwagi, co nie oznaczało, że nawet w zupełnie niedbały i milczący sposób nie mógł okazać wobec niej swojej wzgardy. Jakże różnił się od Franka! Nie było w nim ani tej naturalności, ani swobody, ani prostoty – należał do osób eleganckich, jak prawdziwy arystokrata, zdystansowanych i przerażających. Jego powierzchowność i niezwykła urodziwość dodawały mu jakiegoś mistycznej, nieludzkiej mocy, co również kontrastowało z przyziemnością Longbottoma. A chociaż we wszystkich tych aspektach można by uznać, że Alec znacznie górował nad swoim rywalem, każda dziewczyna – nie tylko Allie i Marlena – bez wahania wybrałaby z ich dwójki właśnie Franka, który swoją nieidealnością paradoksalnie wydawał się być wspaniały przy monstrualnym i niebezpiecznie perfekcyjnym Aleku.

Co zaś tyczyło Natashy, ona również nie okazywała zachwytu ze spotkania z bratem. Zadała kilka niezobowiązujących pytań, które miały na celu jak najszybciej zakończyć tę przekomiczną „pierwszą randkę", co – o dziwo! – udało jej się całkiem dobrze. Wkrótce, zmęczony jej trajkotem Alec, oddalił się z powrotem do zamku, krokiem zdecydowanym i silnym, tak jakby pożywił się ich strachem i trwogą.

Trójka koleżanek bezzwłocznie, nie marnując czasu nawet na desperacką sprzeczkę, udała się tajnym tunelem do mieszkanka Alicji tuż nad bistrem jej i Apolla Digorry'ego, gdzie udało im się nawiązać połączenie przez kominek z dworem Rowle'ów. To Natasha rozmawiała z ciotką Florence, najbardziej wściekła, poruszona i oburzona potraktowaniem Marleny z całej trójki. Alicja płakała histerycznie i błagała, żeby „kochana mateczka" rozważyła to wszystko raz jeszcze i po prostu „zapłaciła temu szatanowi", bo Marley „jest zbyt niewinna", żeby pokutować za krwawe grzechy całej ich rodziny. Na ciotce Florze owy napad wzruszenia nie zrobił najmniejszego wrażenia. Swoją znieczulicą i wyniosłością łudząco przypominała Aleka.

Co zaś tyczyło się Marleny, była ona zbyt sparaliżowana i wstrząśnięta, żeby prosić ciotkę o akt litości. Wciąż widziała przed oczami piękną, złowieszczą twarz Alexandra, wciąż słyszała, jak w jej szach obija się jego upiorny głos, a co najgorsze – wciąż czuła bijący chłód, promieniujący na całe ciało od wierzchu dłoni, w tym miejscu, gdzie zimne usta chłopaka ją musnęły, w szarmanckim, ale brutalnym w jego wykonaniu, geście. Zdawąło jej się, że ten bijący chłód nigdy się nie skończy, że w końcu dosięgnie jej serce i zmrozi je do cna, tak jak w przeszłości duszę całej rodziny Rowle – ciotki Flory, Georginy, Alicji i Angelów, i McDonaldów, i ciotki Heather, i jej matki.

— Chcę porozmawiać z moją matką – wydukała cicho. Natasha urwała swój monolog, Alicja zakrztusiła się własnymi łzami, a ognista głowa ciotki Rowle, wyglądająca na nią z kominka, skwasiła się z niesmakiem.

— Nie sądzę, aby to było konieczne w twojej sytuacji – powiedziała oszczędnie i dosadnie. – Twoja matka ma teraz na głowie rzeczy smutniejsze, niż twoje wesele.

Trzy dziewczęta wymieniły zdezorientowane spojrzenia. To Alicja ośmieliła się zadać kluczowe pytanie, głosikiem cienkim, cichym i pokornym:

— J… _jakie?_

Florence po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy zdawała się być zrelaksowana i zadowolona – czyli wówczas, kiedy miała do przekazania wieści tragiczne:

— Musi wyprawić pogrzeb.

Marlena poczuła, jak nogi uginają się pod jej ciężarem. Natasha złapała ją w pasie, a Alicja zapomniała o swoim napadzie płaczu.

— Jak to?

Florence wzruszyła ramionami.

— Ja tam nie uważam, żeby to był powód do rozpaczy. Jackson McKinnon był mugolakiem, ale po jego śmierci małżeństwo stało się nieważne, dlatego stwierdziliśmy, że możemy przywrócić stronę Esmeraldy do rodu, tym bardziej, że musieliśmy wydziedziczyć Nicka po tym, jakim wstydem oblał nas wszystkich. Heather i Esmeralda wróciły do domu – zamieszkają z nami zaraz po tym, jak pogrzebią Jacksona w Szkocji.

Marlena zakryła usta otwartą dłoń… _pogrzebać Jacksona… pogrzebać ojca…_

— Oczywiście – dodała po namyśle ciotka Flora – jeśli okażecie się niegodni naszej rodziny – tu spojrzała krytycznie na Marlenę – możemy ponownie was z niej wykluczyć, ale przyznam, że mogłoby być to odrobinę problematyczne, zważywszy że nie macie żadnych oszczędności, ogromne długi, a Esmeralda nie pracuje. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, od początku byłam przeciwna przyjmowaniu pod mój dach osób… _chorych –_ skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie kotylionu i nieszczęsnych zdjęć Marleny i Gii – ale związek z Alexandrem mógłby sprawić, że… wszyscy zapomnimy o tym incydencie. Lepiej dobrze zastanów się, dziecko, zanim – tak jak niegdyś twoja matka – pogrążysz swoich bliskich.

* * *

 **#8 – namelessvera**

 **Cztery dni przed ROZPRAWĄ**

 **W** ten poniedziałek również i Hestia zdecydowała się wstać wcześniej i towarzyszyć kolegom w pedagogicznym kółku profesora Argenta, chociaż raczej nie robiła tego z potrzeb swojej duszy i konieczności rozmowy o własnych problemach. Przez cały weekend nie wyszczubiła nosa zza produ dormitorium, a w zderzeniu z jej towarzyską i rozrywkową naturą, było to poświęcenie i krzywda niewyobrażalna. Pragnęła jak najszybciej znaleźć się wśród ludzi jakiegokolwiek grupy, nawet tak wcześnie rano. Poza tym, po jakimś niemiłym incydencie w sobotę, do grupy Argenta dopisano również i Jaydena, a ona musiała z nim koniecznie pomówić na spokojnie – a obawiała się, że nie nadarzy im się lepsza okazja.

W klasie OPCMu przywitał ją stolik z dość skromnym śniadankiem. Przy trzech złączonych ławkach siedział Chase z uśmiechniętą Emmeliną stanowiący pierwszą parę, Remus z Colette jako para numer dwa, i ostatni duet obsadzony z dwójki jej ukochanych kuzynów. Pomachała im lekko. Syriusz puścił w jej kierunku perskie oko, a James wysilił się jedynie na wzrok speszonego, smutnego jelonka. Hestia poczuła, jak Chase wlepia w nią swój oskarżycielski wzrok pełen wyrzutu. Przymknęła oczy z zażenowania. Co ona sobie wyobrażała, mówiąc (a raczej: wykrzykując!) mu o swoim stanie błogosławionym, i to jeszcze w tak publicznym miejscu jak korytarz! Kto szybciej, niż wściekły, zdesperowany eks-chłopak wygada całemu Hogwartowi tak upokarzającą ploteczkę jak ta?

Hestia pomimo grzecznego zaproszenia Emmeliny i Syriusza, nie dosiadła się do wesołej kompanii – podebrała jedynie jednego croissanta i wyszła poza klasę, postanawiając zastawić swoistą zasadzkę na Jaydena.

Chłopak nie kazał długo na siebie czekać – Hestia nie skończyła jeszcze skubać croissanta, kiedy zauważyła jak zbliża się flegmatycznie i sennie zza załamania korytarza. Na widok swojej dziewczyny na chwilę zatrzymał się niepewnie, ale dość szybko zebrał w sobie odwagę i ruszył w jej kierunku, krokiem nieznacznie wolniejszym niż poprzednio. Hestia otrzepała ręce od okruchów francuskiego ciasta i przełknęła rogala głośno.

— Hej – skinął głową Jayden. Hestia odpowiedziała tym samym, oblizując zęby z resztek czekoladowego nadzienia. Przyjrzała się swoim paznokciom, w oczekiwaniu na rozwinięcie wypowiedzi Jaydena, który nie wyglądał, jakby zakończył rozmowę – co chwila otwierał i zamykał usta, rumieniąc się wściekle i rysując czubkiem buta esy floresy na podłodze.

— Przemyślałem wszystko – odparł wreszcie zagadkowo. – Przepraszam, jeśli moi rodzice byli nietaktowni… zwykle tacy nie są, po prostu…

— To wszystko ich przytłoczyło – domyśliła się i pokiwała głową. – _Jasne._

Może i nie miała prawa wypowiadać się w tej kwestii, bo sama nie posiadała rodziców, ale uważała, że dorośli czarodzieje nie powinni pozwalać, żeby podobne sprawy przytłaczały ich bardziej niż samych zainteresowanych.

— Więc rozumiesz? – odetchnął Jayden. – Zga…Zgadzasz się?

— Ja sama… muszę to jeszcze dokładnie przemyśleć – powiedziała ostrożnie, w dalszym ciągu nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Chciałabym porozmawiać z mamą Jamesa… z Belle, i… po prostu sama…

— Rozumiem – przerwał jej nerwowo Jayden, chociaż Hestia szczerze wątpiła, żeby rozumiał, co ona czuła. – Przepraszam, że… że zachowałem się tak nieodpowiedzialnie.

— Ja też… może byłam trochę… zbyt emocjonalna.

Chłopak kiwnął głową, inteligentnie nie wracając do całej tej sprawy. Wymusił sztuczny, słaby uśmiech i zapytał równie bezładnie, ale taktownie:

— Dasz mi znać, cokolwiek postanowisz?

— Ja…

Hestia pragnęła udzielić mu bardziej wyczerpującej odpowiedzi, ale właśnie w tamtej chwili z przeciwległe do klasy obrony drzwi od gabinetu Argenta, stanęły otworem, a zza nich wyłonił się przystojny, beztroski i jak zwykle niezorganizowany młody profesor.

Tymczasem za tym samym zakrętem, z którego przed chwilą wyłonił się Jayden, sprzeczały się Lily i Jo. Wpadły one na siebie w drodze na kółko Argenta i zaczęły dyskutować, co zrobić w sprawie Isaaka. Jo powiedziała Lily, że Crouch wymusił na obrończyni Isaaka, Ally Carver, aby porzuciła jego sprawę, tak, że chłopak został bez obrońcy przed Wizengamotem. Nie udało jej się też ściągnąć żadnych ich wspólnych znajomych z Durmstrangu, którzy mogliby pomóc mu choć odrobinę w zmniejszeniu wyroku.

— Nie rozumiem, czego się boisz – rzuciła z rozdrażnieniem Jo. – Mój plany jest bardzo dobry!

— Isaac kazał mi nie przychodzić – odparowała Lily. – Powiedział, że jedynie namieszam – i też tak myślę.

— Isaac potrzebuje pomocy. Przez całą rozprawę będziemy w kontakcie myślowym. Wykorzystamy ostatni dzień integracji umysłów, zanim zniesiemy go w sobotę podczas otwarcia medalionu.

Lily westchnęła ciężko. Wyjrzała za róg ściany, widząc Jaydena i Hestię rozmawiających swobodnie z profesorem Argentem.

— Zajęcia się już zaczynają, Jo. Przemyślę to na nich, obiecuję.

— Mam nadzieję – syknęła dziewczyna. – Słyszy myśli Argenta: na tej godzinei będzie robił listę świadków, którzy chcą w piątek pojechać do ministerstwa.

Jak zwykle, i tym razem Jo nie omyliła się w swoich odczytywaniach myśli. Ledwie wszyscy przysiedli na swoich stałych miejscach i poczekali jeszcze na Chrisa, Reginę i Bree, profesor Argent już rozpoczął główny temat dzisiejszego spotkania: czyli sporządzanie listy świadków oraz rozmawianie na temat rządów Croucha i ostatnich politycznych skandali:

— Okej, nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek, oprócz waszej grupy chciał się zapisać na piątkowy wyjazd do ministerstwa – rozpoczął od tych słów, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Jo, która usiadła z Lily zamiast Dorcas, wywróciła oczami.

— Wyszły na jaw nowe fakty, a przynajmniej tak utrzymuje _Prorok_ – na potwierdzenie swoich słów Argent podniósł nad głowę najnowszy numer czarodziejskiego czasopisma. – Oto lista oskarżeń pana Monroe: główny zarzut to ponowne rozpatrzenie przyczyny śmierci Jilly Monroe – Jo przymknęła oczy – ponowne wznowienie sprawy zabójstwa Deana Walkera – westchnęła ciężko – oraz rzezi mugoli podczas sylwestrowej nocy dwa lata temu – zrobiła to ponownie – Śmierciożerstwo, tworzenie patronatów – niemalże krzyknęła z rozdrażnienia – nękanie psychiczne oraz opętywania, używanie zaklęć niewybaczalnych, nowo wniesione oskarżenie o obrabowanie ministerstwa z niebezpiecznego przedmiotu znajdującego się w Departamencie Tajemnic oraz o... dzieciobójstwo.

— Chciałbym poznać tego kolesia – skomentował Wood, a siedząca z nim Regina Bulstrode roześmiała się złośliwie. Lily i Jo wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

 _Obrabowanie ministerstwa z niebezpiecznego przedmiotu znajdującego się w Departamencie Tajemnic…_ kopia medalionu Prewettów?

— Rookwood..? – szepnęła Jo, ale zanim Lily zdołała coś jej odpowiedzieć, Argent znowu zabrał głos:

— Na chwilę obecną zapisaną mam tylko Dorcas Meadowes i Mary McDonald… ale ona zabierze się chyba jakoś inaczej, bo z tego, co powiedział mi dyrektor, nie będzie jej w szkole do końca tygodnia… czy ktoś z was chce się zapisać?

Dwie ręce natychmiast wystrzeliły do góry, a z pewnym ociąganiem (a raczej wzrokowym naciskiem) dołączyły do nich dwie kolejne. Mowa tutaj o oczywiście o Jo i zmuszonej przez nią Lily oraz… poczuła, że krew jej odpływa od twarzy, kiedy zgłaszający się James Potter razem z Syriuszem spojrzeli na nią jak na przynajmniej niezrównoważoną psychicznie.

Argent kiwnął głową.

— James… Potter… - dyktował, równocześnie skrobiąc jego nazwisko na liście.

— Moja siostra też jedzie – dodał sucho James. – Ma nakaz ordynatora.

Profesor nie wyglądał na zachwyconego perspektywą niańczenia nastolatków w ministerstwie przez cały dzień, a już zupełnie zepsuł mu się humor, kiedy usłyszał o towarzystwie szalonej córki swojego szefa, ale nie uległ stosunkowo szybko:

— W porządku – mruknął. – May… Colette… - dopisał, widząc dłoń niepewnie unoszącą się ponad głowę.

Syriusz odchrząknął.

— Proszę mnie zapisać.

Argent pokręcił głową przepraszająco.

— Syriuszu, przykro mi, ale to niemożliwe. Jesteś zawieszony w prawach ucznia. Twoje zeznania są dobrowolne, a nie obligatoryjne, dlatego nie mogę cię wypuścić. Emmeliny tak samo.

— Nie znam Isaaka, więc nie będę go ani oskarżać, ani bronić – odezwała się Emma. – Ale nie życzę mu źle.

— Wydaje się być niezły – dodała Regina. – Znaczy się… to na pewno czarny typ, ale ma absolutnie zjawiskowe oczy. To twój chłopak, Jo?

Teraz już cała grupa spoglądała w stronę siedzących w ostatnim rzędzie Jo i Lily, z wystrzelonymi rękami w górze. Evansówna przymknęła oczy z zażenowania.

— Isaac preferuje blondynki – odparła natychmiastowo Jo, jak zwykle znająca wszystkie odpowiedzi. Wood gwizdnął pod nosem i wypalił żartobliwie:

— Emmelino, jesteś _pewna,_ że nie chcesz jechać na rozprawę?

Dziewczyna roześmiała się i odpowiedziała coś w podobnym tonie, czego uszy Lily nie mogły już wyłapać. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, czując wściekłe, nieprzychylne spojrzenie Jamesa. Syriusz szepnął coś do ucha swojemu przyjacielowi.

— Emm… Lily? – upewnił się Argent po tym, jak zapisał nazwisko Jo.

— Nie jesteś blondyną, Evans – zażartował Syriusz. – Nie masz szans.

— Isaac to mój kolega – odpowiedziała. – Chce mu pomóc. Niech pan mnie zapisze.

Syriusz mruknął pod nosem coś brzmiącego na: „jasne", ale dał za wygraną i odwrócił się w stronę Hestii. James jednak nie poszedł w jego ślady, wypalając w głowie Lily piekącą, wściekłą dziurę pełną jej wyrzutów sumienia. Jego spojrzenie nie oderwało się od niej do końca zajęć.

 _To chyba sygnał,_ przekazała Jo swoje myśli, kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek. _Że nie zostaniemy już przyjaciółmi._

* * *

 **#9 – 02271007102**

 **Ministerstwo Magii, dzień przed ROZPRAWĄ**

 **D** i wiedziała o Zakonie Feniksa, chociaż nie należała ani do jego członków, ani pomagierów, ani entuzjastów. Jakkolwiek kończyła Szkołę Aurorską i angażowała się w wojnę, nie czuła potrzeby ani też nie miała wystarczającej ilości czasu, aby dodatkowo brać udział w misjach dla Dumbledore'a.

Do tej pory uważała, że siły Ministerstwa wymierzone przeciwko Czarnemu Panu były odpowiednie, że strategia i podział jednostek był przemyślany i że obsadzono na wysokie, przewodnicze stanowiska odpowiednich, odpowiedzialnych ludzi. Plan wojenny przewidywał jeszcze dużo starć i pojedynków, lecz niestety, już dawno został przejrzany (lub zdradzony) nieprzyjaciołom, a od czasów, kiedy opracowała go była ministra magii oraz Moody za konsultacją Dumbledore'a, nie naniesiono na niego ani jednej poprawki.

Owa ex-ministra Magii, Eugenia Jenkins, była babcią Di i po zakończeniu kariery w ministerstwa, rozpoczęła pełnoetatową działalność dla Zakonu. Za czasów szkolnych chodziła do jednej klasy z Dumbledore'em i zarazem jego bliską przyjaciółką, z którą wciąż utrzymywał serdeczne stosunki. Rodziców Di – ani matki, ani ojca – do Zakonu nigdy nie zaproszono. Póki co Diany również nie spotkał podobny zaszczyt, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że mógł on niedługo nastąpić – ostatnio bowiem babcia rzucała w jej strony pewne subtelne słowne aluzje, które kryminologiczna żyłka Di rozgryzła w trymiga.

Jeszcze wczoraj, gdyby otrzymała oficjalne zaproszenie, jej odpowiedź brzmiałaby: _nie._ Wystarczyło jednak kilka godzin rozczarowań nowymi ludźmi ministerstwa i złości, że pozbawiono Biura Aurorów Setha Pottera, aby jej zdanie przestało być takie absolutne. W czwartkowy ranek w Biurze Aurorów doszło do kolejnych przewrotów: padł przedostatni z wszystkich utworzonych batalionów: „Kasandra", co oznaczało śmierć członków wszystkich czterech kampanii o potrójnych plutonach.

Podział na bataliony, kompanie i plutony, oparte o magiczne siły francuskie, stanowiły cząstkę wspominanego już planu dywizji Eugenii, Albusa i Alastora. Przegrupowano służby porządku do jednostek militarnych. Eugenia za swojej kadencji zasłynęła dyplomatyczną polityką, dzięki której udało jej się uzyskać poparcie zagranicznych ministerstw magii oraz nadać sporowi rangę wojny międzynarodowej, Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, jak nazywano ją w prasie, a zarazem największemu projektowi militarnej międzynarodowej współpracy od czasów Globalnej Wojny. Pierwotnie batalionów było siedem, jednak od siedemdziesiątego czwartego, i łącznie z dzisiejszą klęską, sześć z nich zostało straconych. Ostatni batalion, „Merlin" łączył siły brytyjsko-irlandzkie ze słowiańskimi i włoskimi. „Kasandra" z kolei obejmowała oddziały francusko-skandynawsko-narodowe.

Batalion "Merlin" składał się z kilku niższych kompanii, z których dwie cieszyły się szczególnymi względami, ponieważ składały się jedynie z Aurorów. Zastępca ministra, zajmujący się taktyką wojenną, ograniczył udział Aurorów w krajowych siłach przeciw Czarnemu Panowi z powodu konfliktu z Szefem Biura Aurorów. Od tego czasu każdy z siedmiu batalionów (to, że prawie wszystkie już upadły, to inna sprawa) składał się z kampanii różnej maści – i utworzonych przez Czarodziejską Policję, i Brygadę Uderzeniową, i zagraniczne siły, i stowarzyszenia zrzeszone pod komendą największych czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Co do Aurorów, wprowadzono klauzulę – każdy batalion może zawierać góra dwie kompanie aurorskie. „Merlin" był rekordzistą, gdyż wszystkie pozostałe bataliony albo zawierały nieliczną, słabą kompanię Aurorów, albo też nie miały jej w ogóle.

Pluton pod opieką Setha Pottera był częścią drugiej kompanii tegoż batalionu i współpracował on z oddziałem kryminologicznym, do którego rekrutowała się Di. Przez cały tydzień kryminologowie ustalali tożsamość anonimowego darczyńcy Śmierciożerców, który oddał im swoją rezydencję na Wyspie Mann. Wydano oskarżenie, lecz niestety chybne – dzisiaj rano zdemaskowano prawdziwego sponsora Śmierciożerców, jednego z kryminologów, który zmylił trop i sfingował dowody. Na batalion „Kasandrę" zaplanowano zasadzkę i wybito wszystkie kompanie, co stanowiło dotychczas największą wojenną masakrę.

Minister oskarżył kryminologów o niepowodzenie akcji, dlatego też zdecydował usunąć ich pluton, oraz całą drugą kompanię aurorską „Merlina". Oznaczało to więc, prosto mówiąc, że Di straciła pracę, a raczej – straciła pracę jeszcze przed zakończeniem szkolenia. Ostatni batalion ministerstwa składał się z jednej, nielicznej kompanii Aurorskiej i to bez kryminologów, a tak osłabiony, mógł paść przy pomniejszej akcji dywersyjnej. Zwolniono również wszystkich dotychczasowych kryminologów, w tym pana Pottera, i na ich miejsce obsadzono ludzi z przypadku, których papiery o ukończeniu szkolenia były zdaniem Di mocno podejrzane.

Diana postanowiła odejść z ministerstwa. Zrealizuje plany, które zdradziła Liamowi – odejdzie, założy prywatne biuro detektywistyczne i będzie działać razem z babcią dla Zakonu. Przyda się tam teraz na pewno, a istnieją również i większe szanse, że Seth Potter obejmie ją protektoratem i może wspomoże w prywatnym biznesie. Chociaż miał zdecydowanie wiele za uszami, na pewno lepiej nada się na jej przełożonego niż Raphael Bonnet. Ona sama też wolała mieć lepszych protegowanych niż nieszczęsny Alec Mason. Musiała tylko wykombinować, w jaki sposób skopiować wszystkie akta aurorskie…

— Szukasz tu czegoś, Di?

Dziewczyna wpychała właśnie skopiowane zaklęciem _Gemino_ akta członków Sekty Lycan do swojej teczki, kiedy w drzwiach składziku z aktami pojawił się Travers, stając w tym samym miejscu co tydzień temu, kiedy zostali sobie przedstawieni. Pomimo straszliwego ziąbu na zewnątrz i w samym ministerstwie, miał na sobie jedynie czarne, czarodziejskie spodnie i krótką koszulkę z kołnierzykiem. Wyglądał jak młody uczniak – brakowało mu tylko emblematów swojego domu (czy tam bractwa, skoro chodził do Beauxbatons)

— Batonika – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. – Upadł mi gdzieś między te akta i próbuje go teraz znaleźć.

Alec odpowiedział jej uśmiechem równie nienaturalnym.

— Jestem początkującym kryminologiem, jak dobrze wiesz, ale gdybym miał się zdać na swoje dedukcyjne rozumowanie, oskarżyłbym cię o kopiowanie akt ministerstwa.

— No widzisz! – rzuciła ze sztucznym entuzjazmem. – Czasami ludzie potrafią się _tak bardzo_ pomylić.

Zamknęła swoją teczkę z głośnym trzaskiem, oparła jej rączkę o zgięcie łokcia i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, gotowa wyminąć Aleka i uciec ze swojego miejsca pracy jak najszybciej. Chłopak zatrzymał ją, opierając silne ramię o framugę na wysokości jej pasa. Di gotowa była nawet go znokautować, ale zanim wyciągnęła różdżkę z jej pazuchy, zwabiona trochę pierwotnym instynktem, zawiesiła wzrok na jego naprężonym bicepsie, i zjechała w dół, aż do przedramienia, ciekawa, czy zobaczy tam Mroczny Znak.

Zamrugała gwałtownie. Alec nie posiadał Mrocznego Znaku, ale na jego miejscu wytatuował sobie dość podobny tatuaż, przedstawiający czarną głowę psa o dziwacznych, sterczących uszach i pustych oczach, do złudzenia przypominających czaszkę oryginalnego symbolu Śmierciożerców. Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

— Niektórzy tatuują sobie imię dziewczyny, a ty głowę swojego psa? Jestem _wzruszona._

Alec uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

— To nie jest mój pies. To _tyfon._

Słowo to zaszumiało w jej świadomości, tak jak imię dawnego przyjaciela czy słowa dawnej pieśni. Dawała głowę, że kiedyś już o nim słyszała… że ktoś opisywał już jej tego psa, ale użył innego sformułowania.

— Co to znaczy?

— Nie wierzę, że nie napisano o tym w rubryce „znaki szczególne" w moich aktach, które zaraz wypadną ci z teczki.

Diana westchnęła ciężko i cofnęła się na kilka kroków. Podeszła do stolika, na którym poprzednio kopiowała swoje akta, i wyłożyła je na niego ponownie. Alec wszedł do środka i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Dziewczynę przeszedł zimny dreszcz, kiedy wyczuła jego obecność za swoimi plecami.

Uszeregowała kilkoro akt ze zdjęciami, akt osób, które Alec z pewnością znał ze swoich ponurych wspomnień.

 _Llyal Lupin._

 _Eric Carver._

 _Michael Titanic._

 _Jules Overstreet._

 _Democles Belby._

 _Heather McDonald I._

 _Esther O'Brien._

 _Todd Angelo._

— Todd Angelo – przeczytał na głos Alec i sięgnął po jego akta, zgodnie z prognozą Di. – Te akta pewnie się jeszcze kiedyś przydadzą, lepiej je zatrzymaj. Gość nie pożyje długo na tym świecie, a ma… _wielu_ wrogów.

— Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś przed kryminologiem, że zamierzasz zabić arystokratę? – prychnęła.

Wyciągnęła teraz akta opatrzone nazwiskiem Alexander Mason i herbem rodowym Traversów. Przekartkowała stronę z jego zdjęciem i zerknęła zgodnie z jego radą na rubrykę „Znaki szczególne". _Pusto._

Alec uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Pomógł jej złożyć akta z powrotem do torby, równocześnie wyjaśniając, o co chodziło z tym całym „tyfonem":

— Kiedy dorwali mnie członkowie Sekty, nazwali mnie tyfonicznym stworem. Wytatuowałem więc sobie tyfona, a raczej jego egipskie wyobrażenie, żeby nigdy o tym nie zapomnieć.

— Takie trzymanie w swoim sercu złości nie wyjdzie ci na dobre – odparowała, przyglądając się ciekawie jego tatuażowi. – _Tyfoniczny stwór?_ W tym roku dostaje dyplom z kryminologii, a nie demonologii.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak Egipcjanie wyobrażali sobie swojego boga chaosu, ciemności, burz i wszystkiego, co demoniczne. Według Sekty, wyglądałem inaczej niż zwykły likantrop. Todd Angelo, który przepadał za mitologią, a szczególnie za śladami w niej „hybrydowych anomalii", nadał mi to przezwisko. Tyfoniczny stwór – _tyfon –_ jak ten potwór u Greków. Według nich miał ciało psa, trójkątne uszy i zakrzywioną głowę szakala.

 _Szakal._

Przez umysł Di przebiegła szybka wizja, krótka myśl, muśnięta jak niedbały ruch pędzlem po białym płótnie. Przypomniała sobie ślepe oczy Delili Walker i jej niespójny słowotok, ten, którego nie słuchała uważnie, bo grzebała po jej domu w poszukiwaniu jakiś porządnych tropów.

Czy mówiła coś o tyfonie? _Niewykluczone._ A o szakalu?

 _Moje wizje zrobiły się bardziej symboliczne –_ tak brzmiały jej słowa.

 _Symboliczne…_

— Szakala? – powtórzyła, mrużąc oczy. Dobrze wiedziała, jak wyglądają takie wilki, i musiała przyznać, że albo tatuażysta zbytnio się nie spisał, albo to porównanie było po prostu słabe.

— No, według mnie to po prostu czarny łeb –zgodził się Alec. – Ni to pies, ni to szakal, ni to kojot. W każdym razie myślę, że wygląda bardziej jak wilk niż borsuk, co nie?

 _Wilk._

Szakal jako wilk. Tyfoniczny stór, _tyfon –_ półzwierzę, półszakal, półwilk.

Angelo uwielbiał mitologię… uwielbiał poszukiwanie w niej… hybryd. Anomalii. Zmiennoskształtnych.

Likantropów.

 _Wilkołak,_ pomyślała. Wilkołak z czarną głową.

 _Czarny wilkołak._

— Jak nazywał się ten bóg? – wydukała jak w transie.

Alec zmarszył czoło.

— Jaki bóg?

— Egipski bóg chaosu i wszystkiego, co demoniczne. Ten, którego Egipcjanie wyobrażali sobie jako… _tyfonicznego stwora._ Z czarną głową wilka.

Chłopak zawahał się tylko przez chwilę, po czym parsknął śmiechem. Imię, które wymówił potem przypominało pianie koguta, zwiastun przebudzenia po długotrwałym letagu.

— To ojciec Anubisa, boga śmierci. Zwano go Setech… albo bardziej współcześnie: _Seth._

* * *

 **#10 - Ar**

 **Dzień ROZPRAWY**

 **L** ily dotarła na zbiórkę o wiele wcześniej niż przypuszczała, że jej się uda, ale jednak wcale nie tak bardzo przed czasem. Mimo to, w gabinecie Argenta nie zastała żadnej duszy ludzkiej czy materialnej, która towarzyszyć jej będzie w dzisiejszej wizycie w Wizengamocie – no, może z wyjątkiem wielkiej, doktorskiej torby profesora. Jego biurko zostało starannie uprzątnięte i uchronione przed ewentualną ciekawskością ludzką, ale mimo to Lily z nudów usiadła na nim i zerknęła niby to mimochodem na pozostawione pojedyncze papiery.

– Widziałem twoją rozmowę ze Śmiecierusem.

Wzdrygnęła się cała, kiedy głos Jamesa doleciał do jej uszu. Chłopak siedział w gabinecie, ukryty w cieniu przy oknie. W czarnym krawacie i śnieżnobiałej koszuli wyglądał jeszcze bardziej szykownie niż zwykle. Lily zakrztusiła się zimnym powietrzem w gabinecie.

— _James!_ Słodki Merlinie, przestraszyłeś mnie!

Chłopak uśmiechnął się skromnie, tak jakby powiedziała mu komplement, po czym odszedł od wykuszy okna. Jego spojrzenie pełne było jamesowej łobuzerskości i przekory, niemalże jak za starych czasów.

— Słyszałem, że znowu się przyjaźnicie… - wymówił zmysłowo i powoli, posuwając się w jej kierunku niczym wąż. – Po tym wszystkim… jego przyjaźń musi znaczyć dla ciebie dużo, skoro dałaś mu drugą szansę.

— Wierzę, że nie jest na niego jeszcze za późno – odpowiedziała ostrożnie. Zeskoczyła z biurka Argenta i skrzyżowała ręce, sama wychodząc Jamesowi na spotkanie. – Przyjaźń z reguły znaczy dla mnie bardzo wiele.

— Zdołałem zauważyć – potaknął, teraz już tonem bardziej złośliwym. – Ryzykujesz dla niego nawet swoją przyszłą reputację w ministerstwie… to dosyć ryzykowne, bronić wroga ministra, skoro łączysz z nim swoją przyszłą karierę – zauważył. – Czy powinienem czuć się zachwycony, że chcesz dołączyć mnie do grona swoich… _przyjaciół?_

 _Och, błagam, nie zaczynaj!_ , pomyślała wściekle. _Nie chcę mi się prowadzić kolejnej rozmowy tego sortymentu!_

— To chyba nie ma znaczenia, prawda? I tak odrzuciłeś tę propozycję… mieszając mnie z błotem razem z Dorianem w sobotę.

James zachichotał ponownie w ten arogancki, parszywy sposób. Lily nie żałowała już, że nazwała go _zarozumiałym palantem._

— No cóż, patrząc na szlachetność twojego charakteru, rozważyłem tę propozycję jeszcze raz – rzucił.

Lily wybałuszyła oczy.

— _Doprawdy?_

— Yhym.

Znajdował się na wyciągnięcie ręki – powinien zatrzymać się w tej chwili, ale on zbliżał się cały czas, wkraczając w jej sferę prywatności, łapiąc ją za ręce, zderzając się nosami. Wyglądał, jakby chciał po raz kolejny rzucić się na nią i bez opamiętania całować w jakimś klaustrofobicznym schowku.

Wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie pogłaskał jej policzek.

— _James…_

— Przestałem już się na ciebie gniewać, Lily – wyrzucił z siebie, chyba niezbyt zadowolony ze swojej niepamiętliwości. – I chciałbym, żeby nasze stosunki się unormowały… ale chyba rozumiesz, w obecnej sytuacji… kiedy ty i Mary dałyście mi powody do złości…

— James, przecież wiesz, że to zupełnie…

— Cii… - uciszył ją, przykładając jej palec do ust. Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę. – Daj mi dokończyć. Mogę zostać twoim przyjacielem – ale wyłącznie na przyjacielskich zasadach. A to oznacza, że mogę spotykać się z kimkolwiek chce i jakkolwiek chce. I ty – oczywiście – tak samo. Czy to sprawiedliwe?

Lily kiwnęła głową niepewnie, czekając na jakiś haczyk. James nie lubił takich prostych, zwyczajnych układów. Potrzebował drugiego dna, jakiegoś niedociągnięcia, którego mógł potem się czepiać i obracać je potem wniwecz.

— Cieszę się, że zgadzamy się na tym etapie – uśmiechnął się sztucznie i odgarnął kosmyk jej grzywki za ucho. – I mam nadzieję, że zgodzisz się na kolejną część twojego… _odkupienia_.

 _Odkupienia?_ Och, to zdecydowanie zaczynało brzmieć już bardziej jamesowo… Lily może i zawiniła i zdecydowanie nie zasługiwała na zbyt szybkie wybaczenie, ale jeśli ten chłopak szykował dla niej jakieś niemoralne wyzwania, które miały stanowić karę za kilka błędów…

— To nic strasznego – przekonał ją, pstrykając ją w czubek nosa. Dlaczego dotykał ją tak bezpośrednio i bezuczuciowo? Czy przestało go to już obchodzić? – Jessica mi się spodobała – wyznał bez ogródek. – A ty popsułaś mi randkę. Teraz… jak to dobra przyjaciółka… powinnaś pomóc mi naprawić swój błąd.

Lily rozdziawiła usta. Nie miała pojęcia, jak skomentować coś podobnego.

— W jaki sposób?

James uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. Wyglądało na to, że gra kosztem Lily dopiero się zaczęła. Przechylił głowę w bok, tak, że ustami muskał płatek jej ucha. Zmarznięcie po wielominutowym przebywaniu na dworze nagle przestało tak jej doskierwać.

— Potem zostaniemy przyjaciółmi – szepnął zagadkowo. Jego wargi delikatnie stykały się z jej uchem, kiedy wymawiał te słowa. – Tak jak zawsze chciałaś.

Natychmiast potem odsunął się i uśmiechnął arogancko, czekając na odpowiedź Lily. Przymknęła oczy ze zmęczeniem. Przysięgała, że w całym swoim życiu nie czuła w słowie „przyjaciel" tak wiele skrywanej goryczy i niezadowolenia.

* * *

 **#11 – Queeny**

 **Dzień ROZPRAWY**

 **D** orcas musiała wiele przemyśleć, zanim odważyła się rozmówić z Syriuszem. Unikała go przez cały tydzień: jadała o innych porach, na lekcjach siadała w jak najdalej postawionej od niego ławce, a cały czas wolny spędzała poza siódmym piętrem, odnawiając stare znajomości.

Taka chwila refleksji nad ich związkiem i własnym życiem powinna zostać podjęta już wieki temu – właściwie to gdzieś równolegle do kotylionu i śmierci Calliope, Dorcas utraciła swoją tożsamość i żyła gdzieś na przepaści świadomości własnego zachowania.

Podzieliła swoje dotychczasowe życie na dwie epoki: przed czwartą klasą i po czwartej klasie. Jej największym problem stanowił fakt, że pomimo płynącego nieubłagalnie czasu część Dorcas pozostawała pogubiona w dawnej epoce, tak, że jej nowa wersja nie była w stanie się dostosować:

Stara Dorcas na przykład trzymała jedynie ze starszymi klasami, a szczególnie starszymi chłopcami. Nie potrafiła odnaleźć wspólnego języka ze swoimi współlokatorkami, nie znosiła szczególnie Mary i Lily, a jeśli musiała, to zniżała się jedynie do rozmowy z Jamesem. Co zaś tyczy Syriusza, oboje nie przepadali za sobą odkąd tylko spotkali się na jednym ze zjazdów rodzinnych, gdzieś w wieku czterech lat. Stara Dorcas szybciej skoczyłaby z Wieży Astronomicznej niżeli pozwoliła zaangażować się w związek z tymże osobnikiem.

Nowa Dorcas z kolei kompletnie zamknęła się na nowe znajomości – właściwie non stop przebywała wśród Lily i Syriusza, a kogo jak kogo, ale ich towarzystwo na dłuższą metę robiło się nie do zniesienia. To zabrzmi okrutnie, ale przez ten ostatni tydzień, który spędziła z dala od swojego dawnego życia, Dorcas czuła się jak nowo narodzona – postrzegała teraz Evansównę, Blacka, Emmelinę, Mary i resztę jako wampiry wysysające całą jej radość życia i energię witalną.

Stara Dorcas nie lubiła stałych związków. Nigdy nie bawiłaby się w cały ten cyrk z rozstaniami i powrotami z Syriuszem, nigdy nie pozwoliłaby wciągnąć się w jakiś emocjonalny trójkąt z Emmeliną czy też podtruć się eliksirem miłosnym. Cała ta sytuacja uświadomiła jej, jak bardzo ostatni czasy Dor działała wbrew swojej naturze – i to, jej zdaniem, była przyczyna wszystkich ostatnich nieszczęść. Ta czarna passa i ten przykry wizerunek sierotki, który wisiał nad nią niczym czarna chmura, musiały się zakończyć, kiedy tylko Dor odnajdzie równowagę pomiędzy swoim ciałem a duchem.

Uznała więc, że nadciąga rewolucja. Od dzisiejszego dnia nie będzie bawić się w związki z żadnym idiotą, a najlepiej w ogóle nie będzie szukała niczego na stałe. Przestanie marnować sobie czas, spędzając go ze swoimi wiecznie marudzącymi „koleżankami", a kiedy skończy się ten nieszczęsny rok, a jej stuknie siedemnastka, rzuci Hogwart w cholerę – tak jak Skye DeVitt – i założy swoją własną linię ubrań lub ewentualnie jakiś zespół popowy. Zanim jednak to nastąpi, wyznaczyła sobie kilka celów-priorytetów, mających za zadanie zabić jej nudę:

Po pierwsze, powinna wykorzystać to, że ona i Liam przestali się na siebie gniewać. Nie był jej nauczycielem, więc nie powinna krępować się przed drobnym flirtem, szczególnie, że w przeszłości całkiem pomiędzy nimi iskrzyło, czego nie wstydziła się wypomnieć ta jędza, Diana. Co do Berty… już dawno powinna ruszyć dalej i zapomnieć o Liamie – poza tym Dorcas nie zamierzała brać go za męża, jedynie odrobinę urozmaicić sobie nudne wieczory w tej nudnej szkole, dopóki jej nie skończy. Tajemny romans z nauczycielem… och, tak, to było dokładnie to, czego potrzebowała!

Po drugie, ponownie zainspirowana przez wredną Dianę Jenkins, zamierzała odbić Larissie grupę Piękności. Kiedyś już przecież należała do ich klubiku, a były to właśnie te dni Starej Dorcas, kiedy mogła cieszyć się jako taką rozpoznawalnością wśród hogwartczyków. Co jak co, ale tym głupim, wpatrzonym w Liama sukom zaimponuje to, że Dorcas go uwiodła, i to równocześnie wcale nie ryzykując z Syriusza. Przez nieszczęsne miesiące, kiedy pozwoliła stawiać się w kącie obok Lily Evans, jej reputacja przeszła straszną degradację. Funkcja głowy Piękności w bardzo efektowny sposób ponownie pomoże jej wspiąć się na szczyt. Ani Emmelina, zbyt zajęta klejeniem się do Reagana, ani Mary, która przez perwersyjnego tatusia stała się wielką, szkolną pozerką; nie powinny wejść jej w szyki. A na Larissę sposób znajdzie się bardzo szybko.

Po trzecie i najważniejsze, zamierzała dać popalić wszystkim osobom, które zalazły jej za skórę, w składzie: Mary, Black, Emmelina i Luke. Na nich nie miała jeszcze sprecyzowanego planu działania, ale wszystko ułoży się, kiedy tylko złapie Liama w swoją sieć, zawładnie Pięknościami i wróci do popularności.

Rozprawę Isaaka uważała za symboliczną datę jej wielkiego powrotu – dzisiaj po raz ostatni pozwoli Nowej Dorcas dojść do słowa i wyrazić swój ból po stracie siostry. Zaraz po zeznaniach wróci do roli Starej Dorcas, prawdziwej zołzy.

Ubrana elegancko, ale szykownie i uwodzicielsko, Dorcas zmierzała na miejsce zbiórki, do gabinetu Argenta. Planowała lekko się spóźnić, a że miała jeszcze parę minut w zanadrzu, stwierdziła, że równie dobrze może załatwić sprawę Syriusza teraz, a nie po rozprawie. Black zyska trochę czasu, aby rozważyć jej ofertę, a nie ulega wątpliwości, że na nią przystanie.

Dorcas zapukała do tajnego dormitorium Prefektów Naczelnych, a kiedy nikt jej nie odpowiedział, po prostu weszła do środka. Drzwi odskoczyły posłusznie, tak jakby Syriusz czekał na jej nieplanowaną przecież wizytę. Rozejrzała się dookoła – nie widziała żywej duszy, ale czy chłopcy na tyle zbzikowani na punkcie sekretności, mogliby wyjść na zajęcia i nie zamykać drzwi do swojej świątyni? Zamknęła leniwie drzwi, stukając głośno obcasami swoich czółenek.

— _Dorcas?_

Syriusz stał w podkoszulku i bokserkach na antresoli wychodzącej do dwóch sypialni – Prefekt Naczelnej i Prefekt Naczelnego. Serce Dor nie załomotało nawet trochę, chociaż Black użył swojej najbardziej zmysłowej modulacji głosu.

— Hej, Black – zadarła głowę. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co?

Chłopak zbiegł na dół w ułamku sekundy, co było na tyle nielekceważące, że w normalnych wypadkach zostałoby uznane przez Dor jako _romantyczne._ Teraz, kiedy ponownie widziała w Blacku jedynie dupka o niskim ego, uznała, że porusza się raczej niezgrabnie.

— Posłuchaj, Dori… - położył ręce na jej barkach. – Wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie bardzo ciężkie, ale…

— Wpadłam tylko na chwilę – przerwała mu szybko. Jej zdecydowany, ostry ton skonsternował Syriusza. Schował on ręce za siebie i cofnął się o krok. Dor powstrzymała jęk zażenowania.

— Usiądziesz? Mam trochę wina i…

— Zaraz jadę do sądu – prychnęła. – Zdecydowanie nie będę z tobą pić, głuptasie.

— To może chociaż…

— _Nie_ – ucięła znowu. – Chcę tylko zaproponować ci pewien układ.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem. Przepadał za układami – były tym, co najlepiej rozumiał. Potaknął na znak, żeby kontynuowała.

— Obydwoje męczyliśmy się ze sobą, dlatego nam nie wyszło – zaczęła bezwględnie. Syriusz już otwierał usta, aby jakoś to zripostować, ale Dor nie pozwoliła sobie przerwać: - To nic złego, Syriuszu. Po prostu… obydwojgu nam nie leży w naturze, żeby zbyt długo… z kimś być. Myślę, że obydwoje znajdywaliśmy w naszym związku jedynie… cielesne przyjemności. Nie jestem naiwna i wiem, że wierność nie leży w twoich zwyczajach, Syriuszu. Jedynie zaślepiona eliksirem mogłam się tak łudzić.

— Dorcas, rozumiem, że czujesz się teraz zorientowana – odparł tonem niemalże urażonym. – Ale to nie ja podałem ci ten eliksir… przecież iskrzyło pomiędzy nami dużo przedtem, kiedy…

— Wolny związek – wypaliła, powoli wycofując się z dormitorium. – To chyba najlepsze, co może nas spotkać. Będziemy razem, ale inaczej. Mniej… ściśle. Myślę, że odrobina powietrza dobrze nam zrobi – Jak na potwierdzenie swoich słów, otworzyła drzwi dormitorium i poczuła, jak chłodny przeciąg unosi rąbek jej spódnicy do góry. – Rozważ to i daj mi znać, kiedy wrócimy z ministerstwa. Mam nadzieję, że sam też przestaniesz już udawać kogoś, kim nie jesteś.

* * *

 **#12 – Moony**

 **B** elle Potter zawsze kochała podróżować. Kiedy miała tyle lat, ile obecnie jej syn, łączyła swoją przyszłość z dwoma największymi zamiłowaniami duszy – radością w niesieniu pomocy potrzebującym oraz poznawaniu nowych lądów. Marzył jej się dosyć niesprecyzowany zawód, który z braku określenia ochrzciła _magomedykiem-podróżnikiem_. Pragnęła jeździć po całym magicznym świecie i ratować wszystkich, którzy będą tego potrzebowali i z którymi jej los się w taki czy inny sposób splecie.

Pewną część tego marzenia udało jej się zrealizować, kiedy otrzymała pracę w szpitalu, najpierw jako położna, a potem już uzdrowicielka. Przez trzydzieści lat swojej aktywności zawodowej przyczyniła się do odmiany losu tak wielu przypadków rzec by można – beznadziejnych, uratowała tyle dzieci przed sieroctwem i tyle żon przed utratą drugich połówek. Najpierw wspomagając dawczynie życia, a następnie wszystkich chorych wskutek urazów pourokowych, zawsze miała pełne ręce roboty, ale ponieważ kochała swój zawód, długie godziny ciężkiej harówki zamiast podcinać, jedynie dodawały jej skrzydeł.

Można by rzec, że osoba tak dobroduszna i wyrozumiała jak Belle zadowoli się z realizacji połowy swoich marzeń i nie będzie upominać się od życia o więcej. Tak się jednak złożyło, że kobieta oprócz anielskiego serca, otrzymała od opatrzności również sporą dawkę determinacji w poszukiwaniu szczęścia, dlatego nawet po ślubie z Sethem i założeniu rodziny nie zapominała o śnie podróżniczym. Jakkolwiek ostatecznie wyróżniła życie stateczne i rodzinne nad te wyśnione i wymarzone, a ten wybór powinien jedynie przypieczętować niemoc do realizacji reszty młodzieńczych planów, stało się coś zupełnie odwrotnego – jej mąż i rodzina w pewnym stopniu umożliwili jej sięgnięcie gwiazd.

Najpierw Seth zabrał ją na roczną podróż poślubną dookoła świata, a w ciągu kolejnych dwudziestu lat ich małżeństwa co lato razem z dziećmi wyjeżdżali w jakieś egzotyczne miejsca. Belle nie napotkała po prawdzie żadnej okazji, by móc wykazać się wówczas wiedzą medyczną, ale czuła się spełniona zawodowo i szczęśliwa, bo udało jej się połączyć obydwie pasje w taki czy inny sposób. O zmianie obecnego trybu życia i formy realizacji marzeń raczej nie myślała, nawet teoretycznie. Wiedziała, że udało jej się osiągnąć w życiu znacznie więcej niż inni mieli kiedykolwiek szansę, a w dodatku nie posiadała w swoim ekwipażu cech ani odrobiny próżności i egoizmu. Niełatwo więc wyobrazić sobie co przeżyła, kiedy stanęła przed szansą ulepszenia tego, co już jest piękne i spełnienia tego, co wydawało się nieosiągalne w tym życiu.

Kiedy Seth oznajmił, że stracił posadę w Ministerstwie, tak jak i większość jego kolegów z wydziału, Belle była w szoku. Ich sytuacja należała do na tyle komfortowych, że nie musieli obawiać się o najmniejsze kwestie majątkowe, bo mimo ograniczenia napływu pieniędzy, w ciągu lat zdołali zgromadzić wystarczające oszczędności, żeby w zaistniałych okolicznościach nie zmuszać się do cięcia wydatków. Po wyrażeniu oczywistego zdumienia i oburzenia, dość szybko doszła do siebie i pocieszyła męża perspektywą pełnoetatowego działania w Zakonie i niesienia pomocy drogą lepszą i bardziej skuteczną. Wtedy niepocieszony mąż zrzucił na nią kolejną bombę:

— Myślę, że powinniśmy wyjechać… gdzieś daleko – oblizał nerwowo wargi i złapał żonę w pasie. – Powinniśmy się stąd wynieść, Bellie, i podróżować, tak jak zawsze chciałaś. To najlepsze, co możemy teraz zrobić.

Z ich dwojga Belle była lepszą oratorką i dyplomatką, dlatego nie winiła męża o dość nietrafne określnie: _najlepsze._ Ucieczka z Wielkiej Brytanii zdecydowanie nie należała do rzeczy _najlepszych._ Była to myśl cudowna i słodka, ale przy tym straszliwie egoistyczna i sprzeczna z ich ideałami, a więc zarazem i dla nich _najgorsza._

— Zupełnie nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, kochanie – pokręciła głową i niepewnie wydarła się z jego uścisku. – Nie napytałeś nam chyba żadnej biedy, co?

— Oczywiście, że nie – zaprotestował nieco zbyt gorączkowo. Westchnął ciężko i przeczesał nerwowo włosy. – Posłuchaj… pakuję się już od kilku dni… chciałem powiedzieć ci o tym wcześniej, ale potem pojawiła się sprawa May i jej powrotu do Hogwartu… ale teraz… po dzisiejszej rozprawie… a zresztą, komu potrzebna jest ta rozprawa…

Belle w miarę jego słowotoku cofała się coraz bliżej w kierunku przejścia do salonu, czując, że jeśli nie przysiądzie zaraz na sofie, to nogi odmówią jej posłuszeństwa.

— Czy ty nie wypiłeś przypadkiem za dużo nalewki wczoraj u swojej matki? – przyjrzała się mu badawczo. – _Nie możemy wyjechać,_ nawet gdybym chciała – a tego nie chcę. Pamiętaj, że mamy dzieci i jesteśmy zaangażowani w woj…

— Dumbledore świetnie poradzi sobie bez nas – uciął jej gwałtownie. – A dzieci w tym roku staną się pełnoletnie i daję głowę, że nie będą nas dłużej potrzebować. _Bellie…_ to wszystko dla ciebie…

Pani Potter trzepnęła męża żartobliwie szmatką, w dalszym ciągu nie biorąc jego słów na poważnie.

— Dobrze wiesz, że jesteśmy tutaj potrzebni, Seth. _Nie!_ – przerwała mu, zanim zdołał ponownie zabrać głos. – _Nie chcę o tym słyszeć._

Temat przenosin zostawał poruszony kilkakrotnie w ciągu następnych godzin, ale za każdym razem Belle Potter ucinała go równie stanowczo. Chociaż wśród swoich rozległych pasji nie zawarła psychologii, znała się na sposobie bycia swojego męża wystarczająco, by uznać nagłe zamiłowanie do zmian jako reakcję obronną przez szok i stres spowodowany przez zwolnienie z pracy. Postanowiła więc nie brać jego słów zbytnio poważnie – nawet nie zastanawiać się nad nimi dosadnie, a już na pewno nie analizować ostatnich wydarzeń, nabierać niepokojących podejrzeń czy spoglądać z innej perspektywy na syndrom ucieczki u Setha.

Następnego dnia sytuacja się nie zmieniła, wręcz przeciwnie – nalegania jej męża zaczęły robić się ciążące i irytujące. Seth w pewnym momencie zaczął sam pakować Belle walizkę i szukać po domu wiz do Związku Radzieckiego, ale plany te zupełnie spaliły się na panewce i bynajmniej nie zaraziły żony podobnym entuzjazmem.

Sethowi nie udało się podejść żony, kusząc ją perspektywą spełnienia marzeń, bo nie wiedział o pełności jej wewnętrznej równowagi i zadowolenia. Nie udało się również skłonić ją do wyjazdu przymusem, a więc pozostało mu tylko rozpaczać i zakłócać jej spokój, aż uda mu się coś wskórać. Jego burzę argumentów przerwały poranne wizyty sąsiadek, których mężczyzna nie mógł odpędzić za wszelką cenę. Złość sięgnęła zenitu około jedenastej, tuż po tym, jak przegrał spór z żoną pod tytułem: „Pojawiać się na rozprawie czy się nie pojawiać". Rozległ się wtedy dzwonek zapowiadający przybycie kolejnej z koleżanek Belle, nowej podwładnej Croucha, która chciała zabrać się z nimi do Londynu – ten dzwonek nie byłby oczywiście niczym złym czy niegrzecznym w innych okolicznościach, ale wówczas zbytnio symbolizował porażkę Setha i jego niemoc.

Otworzył drzwi z wściekłym rozmachem, gotowy nakrzyczeć na panią Hughes na dobry początek, kiedy poczuł, jak wiotczeją mu mięśnie, głowę przeszywa tępy ból, a serce zaczyna bić jak oszalałe.

 _Zaczęło się._

― Dzień dobry, panie Potter – odparła Diana Jenkins, ubrana w prochowiec godny panny Marple z powieści Agathy Christie – Mogę wejść?

Seth nieznacznie opuścił drzwi, jakby usiłując wypchąć ją na zewnątrz, ale dziewczyna wepchnęła stopę tuż za framugę. W tej samej chwili z sąsiedniego pokoju wyszła siłująca się z perłowym kolczykiem Bellie.

― Diana? – udał sympatyczne zaskoczenie Seth. Z jego twarzy uciekło trochę koloru. – Co ty tu…?

― Znasz ją, Seth? – wtrąciła się jego żona, daleka od zazdrości, ale zdecydowanie niezachwycona, że jego męża, którego ewidentnie dopadł kryzys wieku średniego, odwiedzają dwudziestoletnie blondynki.

― Jestem ze Szkoły Aurorów – powiedziała Diana. – Pan Seth jest… _był_ jednym z moich wykładowców.

― Diana ma dłuższe szkolenie – dodał Seth. – Ma prawdziwy szósty zmysł detektywistyczny. Chce dostać się do najmniej licznej korporacji.

― …kryminologicznej – uściśliła.

Belle pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, zacisnęła zatrzask kolczyka i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę przybyłej. Seth niedyskretnie złapał ją w powietrzu, jakby usiłował uchronić ją przed dotykiem Diany. Ignorując spojrzenie żony, zerknął nonszalancko w kierunku byłej uczennicy i zapytał swobodnie:

– Co cię do nas sprowadza?

― Czy możemy rozmawiać przy pana żonie?

Pani Potter wyrwała rękę z uścisku Setha. Dotychczasowa pobłażliwość zaczynała pierzchnąć, a na jej twarzy zagościł dość nietwarzowy wyraz obawy. Mąż nie zerknął w jej kierunku.

— Z Bellie nie mamy przed sobą żadnych tajemnic.

\- Czyżby?

Z tymi słowami, Diana bez zaproszenia wtargnęła do hallu rezydencji Potterów, zdjęła swój bury płaszcz z wielkimi guzikami oraz staroświecki kapelusz. Wykonując pośpiesznie te czynności, nuciła pod nosem jakąś piosenkę. Potterowi rozpoznali ją jako kołysankę dla dzieci o wilkach i owieczkach. Ledwo rozebrała się i zawiesiła ubranie wierzchnie na wieszak, a już rzuciła pierwsze bezpośrednie, weredyczne pytanie, które równocześnie doprowadziło Belle Potter do mdłości, Setha do białej gorączki, a Diany do dzikiej satysfakcji, jako że podsumowywało cały jej ogrom pracy i badań w ostatnich kilku dniach.

— Czy pana córka wiedziała, że zakochała się we własnym bracie, panie Potter? Czy też nie poinformował jej pan nawet po tym, jak go zamordował?

* * *

 **#13**

 **Manchester, lipiec 1974**

 **C** ała historia rozpoczęła się w Manchesterze, mieście przemysłowym i mieście potężnym, mieście istotnym dla Anglii i całej Europy, a nadto wszystko – w mieście mugoli. Nie było tu nigdy miejsca ani dla czarodziejów, ani tym bardziej dla ich historii, dlatego też losy May Potter od samego początku skazane zostały na niezwykłość i dziwność.

Przez wiele lat magicznego osadnictwa małe i niezbyt zintegrowane diaspory czarodziejów rozsypały się po całej powierzchni aglomeracji manchesterskiej, ale w zderzeniu z siłą i potęgą miasta okrzykniętego stolicą mugoli, bardzo szybko zostały zepchnięte na margines, a z czasem wyniosły się zupełnie spoza jego granic. Kolejne fale osadników otaczały Manchester, roztaczając wokół niego czarodziejski pierścień, którego oczkiem i centralnym punktem stała się Dolina Godryka. Pomimo znikomej tolerancji manchesterskiego społeczeństwa do magii i czarów, z czasem zaczęto dopuszczać dziwacznych gości zza murów miejskich do środka, a nawet pozwolono na budowę kilku czarodziejskich domostw na peryferiach. Reputacja centrum Manchesteru jako stolicy mugoli pozostała jednak nietknięta, dlatego jeśli miało się szczęście spotkać tam kogoś magicznego, to prawie na pewno był on jedynie przejezdnym.

Tego dnia May Potter wybrała się do Manchesteru również tylko w celach wycieczkowych. Młoda mieszkanka Doliny Godryka rzadko kiedy obierała ten kurs na miejsce swoich przechadzek, co różniło ją od do podszywanego brata Jamesa i jego przyjaciela Syriusza, zaglądających do Manchesteru nagminnie, kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Dziewczyna nie przepadała za manchesterskim powietrzem, za architekturą tego miasta, i za jego atmosferą w ogóle, a skoro przełknęła swoje uprzedzeń, zapewne stał za tym jakiś naprawdę dobry powód:

— Czy muszę iść z wami do Petera? - spytała Jamesa, kiedy przed ich oczami wyłoniła się tablica z nazwą ulicy, w której mieścił się dom państwa Pettigrew. - Otwierają dzisiaj nową wystawę w galerii sztuki na Mosley Street. Sztuka nowoczesna... surrealizm i kubizm... nie sądzisz, że…

— Nie jestem twoją niańką – odparł James z typową dla siebie nonszalancją. W przeciwieństwie do swojej adopcyjnej siostry, czarnej owcy i dziwaczki, był niezwykłym lekkoduchem i fircykiem, dlatego wyznaczenie go przez ojca jako jej opiekuna nie zostało raczej dobrze przemyślane. – Postaraj się tylko nie zgubić, bo my i Petey nie będziemy za tobą ganiać.

May z jednej strony ulżyło, że James nie utrudniał jej tej wyprawy, ale nie ukrywała, że byłoby _miło_ z jego strony, gdyby podprowadził ją chociaż trochę – znał Manchester o wiele lepiej, a poza tym rozróżniał mugolskie pieniądze. Dziewczyna była na tyle przezorna, żeby zaopatrzeć się uprzednio w funty, ale na śmierć zapomniała zapytać się ojca, jaka jest ich wartość i ile powinna wydać. Wolała też nie paść ofiarą żadnej rubieży, jeśli w razie potrzeby będzie musiała posłużyć się rodzinnym złotem. I – przede wszystkim – zdecydowanie nie uśmiechał jej się spacer aż na Mosley Street w pojedynkę, czemu nikt nie powinien się dziwić. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że James okaże jej więcej zainteresowania.

 _Nie dam rady,_ powiedziała do siebie, podnosząc nieśmiało oczy w kierunku drogowskazu. _Ale jak mam to powiedzieć Jamesowi…_

— James…

 _No, pięknie._ Ledwo odwróciła głowę w kierunku, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał jej brat ze swoim przyjacielem, a ci już zdążyli gdzieś zbiec, zostawiając po sobie tylko trochę przypalonych śmieci. _Nienormalni piromani._

— Współczuję twojej przyszłej żonie – powiedziała do wyimaginowanego Jamesa, aż trzęsąc się z nadmiaru emocji. Miała najgorsze przeczucia, ale nie zamierzała teraz ganiać za swoim bratem przez całe miasta – musiała wreszcie wykrzesać z siebie choć trochę samodzielności. Owróciła się nieśmiało na pięcie i rozpoczęła żmudne błądzenie po ogromnym, mugolskim mieście.

May zapewne kręciłaby się jeszcze wiele godzin wokół szeregu identycznych, białych domów z idealnie wypielęgnowanymi trawnikami i chowającymi się pośród grządek ogrodowymi krasnalami; płakałaby, że ucieknie jej wystawa; i zbierała całą swoją niewielką odwagę, by zapytać jakiegoś mugola o pomoc – gdyby owy sukurs sam do niej nie przyszedł. Mijała właśnie po raz kolejny słup poobklejany identycznymi banerami promującymi koncert zespołu Wings, gdy zza jednego z ciemnozielonych żywopłotów wyłoniła się jakaś postać, ciemna, rosła i postawna, poruszająca się w taki sposób, jakby szybowała kilka cali nad ziemią, nie dotykając jej stopami.

May odruchowo wciągnęła łopatki i schowała dłonie do kieszeni swojej spódnicy. Obawiała się konfrontacji z dziwną postacią, ale – niczym w stanie hipnozy – w miarę jej zbliżania, dziecięca nieśmiałość i strachliwość zdawały się zupełnie ustępować i odchodzić w zapomnienie. Postawna, lewitująca sylwetka skręciła w główną ulicę i jakby opadła na ziemię w ciężkich, czarnych butach oficerskich, szmaragdowej szacie czarodziejskiej i niemalże gwiazdorskich okularach chroniących chyba przed spojrzeniami niepożądanych, bo na pewno nie przed słońcem. Postać zbliżała się nadal, przypominając już coraz mniej legendarnego herosa, a coraz bardziej dobrze zbudowanego młodego chłopaka, jakby wyrwanego z bandy gangsterskiej.

W przeciwieństwie do Jamesa, do ciotki Belle i wuja Setha, a przede wszystkim w przeciwieństwie do swojej jedynej przyjaciółki, Mary, May nigdy nie potrafiła nawiązywać znajomości – ani z rówieśniczkami w jej wieku, ani tym bardziej ze starszymi chłopakami wyglądającymi równie imponująco. Choćby przez pół dnia i stała i zastanawiała się, jak rozpocząć rozmowę, żeby wyjść na dziewczynę wyluzowaną, sympatyczną i miłą, a przy okazji wyciągnąć jakieś konkretne informacje, co do swojej obecnej lokalizacji, nie udałoby jej się ułożyć w głowie chociaż niezobowiązującego: „Hej, przepraszam". Musicie więc wyobrazić sobie, jak bardzo zszokowana była May w tamtej chwili, kiedy tylko usłyszała brzmienie swojego własnego głosu. Przysięgała, że ani nie myślała nad tymi słowami, ani nie wydała polecenia swoim ustom, aby się otworzyły. Przemówił przez nią instynkt – aczkolwiek z pewnością nie samozachowawczy. Był to pierwszy z autodestrukcyjnych odruchów, które kilka tygodni potem stały się dla nią taką codziennością.

— Czy jestem gdzieś w okolicy centrum?

Postać zatrzymała się około jarda przed May. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, że zadano jej pytanie, ale raczej na rozbawioną jego treścią.

— Absolutnie nie – rzekł chłopak głębokim, hipnotyzującym głosem. – To wciąż Moston.

 _Dzielnica Petera…,_ pomyślała, czując, że się rumieni. Rozmowy, rozmowy! Dlaczego były dla niej takie niebezpieczne?

— _Moston? –_ powtórzyła cicho, miętoląc w palcach ulotkę o wystawie w galerii. – Mo…Moston…

— Owszem. Jedyna czarodziejska dzielnica w Manchesterze.

Jedyna czarodziejska dzielnica w Manchesterze… _czarodziejska…_

— N…nie nie jesteś mugolem?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Było coś niepokojącego w jego oczach, kiedy to robił.

— Czy wyglądam na mugola?

May zerknęła jeszcze raz na jego szmaragdową szatę, na ciężkie, wędrowne buty, na jego twarz, rozświetloną jakąś czarodziejką aurą…

— Nie – zawyrokowała. – Nie, nie wyglądasz, ale… - speszyła się jeszcze bardziej, zerkając niepewnie na tabliczkę z nazwą ulicy. – Moston… To… w życiu nie zdążę…

— Śpieszysz się gdzieś?

May pokręciła głową, jeszcze bardziej miętoląc ulotkę o wystawie sztuki na Mosley Street. Dean zrozumiał ten gest doskonale. Podniósł jej dłoń, zamkniętą na ulotce, odebrał jej świstek papieru i przeczytał na głos adres muzeum. May poczuła, jak cała zawartość żołądka podskakuje i gwałtownie pikuje jej w brzuchu.

— Mosley Street? No, to masz jeszcze spory kawałek. Rzekłbym, że raczej nie zdążysz – oddał jej ulotkę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. — Masz chociaż funty? – dodał niedbale.

— Dość, by starczyło na bilet – wydukała May. – Tak… tak myślę.

— Nie znasz się na tym?

— Dość słabo – bąknęła. Zapanowało krótkie milczenie, które May – nie wiedząc czemu – postanowiła przerwać: — To chyba dosyć żałosne, bo mój ojciec pasjonuje się i bada… zwyczaje mugolskie.

Oczy Deana rozbłysły. Polecił May pokazać mu pieniądze, a on zaoferował, że je dla niej policzy. Dziewczyna wykonała jego polecenie dość opornie. Nie wydawało jej się jednak, że nowo poznany czarodziej chce ją okraść – zresztą, jaki pożytek miałby czarodziej z kilku tych śmiesznych monetek…

— Bilet kosztuje dwanaście funtów – powiedziała, podając towarzyszowi garść brązowych żetoników. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

— To dwadzieścia centów.

— Czyli…

— Czyli o wiele za mało, kochanie – uśmiechnął się pod nosem. May spłonęła rumieńcem.

 _Kochanie…_

— Chętnie sam wybiorę się na tę wystawę – odparł na koniec, zwracając dziewczynie jej bezwartościowe pieniądze. – Chodź… może jeszcze zdążymy. Poprosimy jakiegoś mugola o podwiezienie.

— No… no… nie wiem... – wydukała, patrząc nerwowo na chłopaka.

 _Czy powinna_ zaufać nieznajomemu i zapuścić się w nim w samo centrum nieznanego sobie miasta? Czy nie lepiej odpuścić, skoro i tak zabłądziła, i wrócić pokornie do mieszkania Petera i do Jamesa? Z drugiej strony… po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna stawała twarzą w twarz przed szansą na jakąś przygodę, na niezapomniene przeżycia, słowem: na to, czego dziewczyny w jej wieku zwykle pragnęły najbardziej na świecie. A ten chłopak był taki miły… taki cudowny…

 _Nie, May,_ odezwał się w niej typowo krukoński zdrowy rozsądek. _Nie możesz zachowywać się jak James. Ty taka nie jesteś…_

 _Nie jesteś…_

May spojrzała jeszcze raz w oczy Deana. Uczucie bezradności i dziwnej łatwości w rozmowie z nim powróciło, stan w pół świadomości, a w pół hipnozy, ogarnął ją ponownie, i znowu, zanim zdążyła w ogóle to zauważyć, już wyciągała do nieznajomego rękę, przedstawiając się:

— May Potter.

Chłopak ujął jej dłoń, ale zamiast ją uścisnąć, podniósł ją na wysokość swoich ust i złożył nań słodki pocałunek.

— Dean. Dean Walker.

* * *

 **#14**

 **Ministerstwo**

 **M** ary od samego rana prześladowało gryzące przeczucie, że spóźni się na rozprawę i na swoją kolej w zeznaniach, o czym – rzecz jasna – nie mogło być nawet mowy. Razem z Alekiem uzgodniła dokładnie, co _powie_ i za kim się _odpowie_ , aby w rezultacie wszyscy wyszli z afery bez szwanku. Jeśli na tym etapie noga podwinęłaby się albo jej, albo Alekowi, bardzo ciężko byłoby potem posprzątać powstały bałagan.

Na początku ich plan szedł jak za płatka: nawet Mary, będąca z natury niebywale przezorna, nie przypuszczała, że utworzą się na nim jakiekolwiek pęknięcia. To jasne, że nie mogła przewidzieć takich meandrów zdarzeniowych jak najazd swojej matki i powrót Sereny, jednak wyrzucała sobie, że nie przygotowała żadnego wyjścia awaryjnego, dzięki któremu teraz nie musiałaby narażać tak wiele.

 _Nawet jeśli zdążę na rozprawę,_ pomyślała, _historia Sereny zmienia wszystko. Powinnam wycofać się z tego planu, ale jeśli to zrobię, zdemaskuję siebie i Aleka._

Musiała wymyślić po jakiś przekręt, i to jak najprędzej. W obecnej sytuacji pogrążenie Isaaka było wykluczone, gdyż odgrywał on zbyt znaczącą rolę w tym przedstawieniu, ale uratowanie mu skóry jeszcze bardziej skomplikuje sprawę, a do tego rozgniewa Aleka. Przez chwilę w jej głowie gościła myśl, aby przypilnować Sereny i Kenny'ego w Lyonie i nie ruszać się z domu aż do powrotu do Hogwartu, jednak nie mogła zapominać o Jamesie i Mayie, którym obiecała swoje wsparcie. Wychodziło więc na to, że zarówno bierność, jak i ofensywa i obrona w jej przypadku były niedopuszczalne – dlatego musiała zjawić się tam, pomącić i zostać neutralną Szwajcarią.

 _Tak bardzo nie w jej stylu._

— Poczekałabym na matkę, ale wydaje mi się, że albo mnie wystawi, albo się spóźni, a ja nie mam czasu do stracenia – powiedziała do Sereny, nabierając garść Proszku Fiuu obok kominka w bawialni McDonaldów. Nie podobało jej się, że tak szybko musi rozłączać się z dopiero co odzyskaną przyjaciółką – szczególnie po poznaniu (czy raczej: _domyśleniu się)_ prawdy.

Udało jej się uzyskać dostateczną ilość informacji, aby ułożyć w głowie odpowiedni ciąg zdarzeń, który – skromnie mówiąc – już wcześniej brała za pewnik. Szczęśliwe zakończenie historii Sereny przynosiło jej ulgę, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że również wprawiało w pewien niepokój. Jeśli miała rację w tej sprawie, prawdopodobnie nie myliła się i do tego, co nastąpi później – a to już nie wprawiało w zachwyt.

Chociaż długo oczekiwana prawda nie stanowiła wielkiej niespodzianki, Serena mimochodem wspomniała o kilku detalach, nie bardzo istotnych dla całości sprawy, ale zmieniających spojrzenie Mary na wiele odrębnych zdarzeń. Uświadomiła sobie bowiem, że w szeregach jej przyjaciół znalazło się paru zdrajców, że sam Alec nie był z nią do końca szczery, i w końcu, że dokonała kilku fatalnych wyborów.

Przed podróżą kominkiem wyściskała serdecznie Serenę i przyjęła z uśmiechem życzenia powodzenia. Wydawało jej się, że dziewczyna krzyknęła do niej coś jeszcze po francusku, ale wtem świat zaczął wirować, a bawialnia McDonaldów razem z panną Marceau – niknąć w soczystozielonym płomieniu. Zdawało jej się, że minęły lata, zanim wylądowała twardo na wypucowanej na połysk posadzce przy Biurze Starszego Podsekretarza Ministra Magii.

Z trudem podniosła się na równe nogi, otrzepała rozkloszowaną, galową spódnicę i rozejrzała się po okolicy, jakby łudziła się, że wpadnie akurat na profesora Liama Argenta. Odkąd razem z Lily wylądowała w jego gabinecie, a następnie przejrzała dokumenty i dostrzegła ingerencję własnej matki, nie miała okazji, aby rozmówić się z mężczyzną osobiście. Zdecydowanie nie uśmiechały jej się poszukiwania nauczyciela wzdłuż i wszerz każdej kondygnacji Ministerstwa, ale bez jego wstawiennictwa nie zostanie zarejestrowana i wpisana na ostateczną listę świadków.

Westchnęła ciężko i pogrzebała w swojej czarnej torebce. Musiała wysłać Jamesowi i May znak przez lusterko dwukierunkowe, a jeśli jakimś cudem wystarczy im czasu, to również wtajemniczyć we wszystko, co usłyszała dotychczas od Sereny. Już po pierwszym wezwaniu zamglone oko Jamesa zaświeciło w małym lusterku od puderniczki, a dosłownie parę chwil później z windy naprzeciwko Mary wyskoczyła dwójka ciemnowłosych szesnastolatków.

— _Mary!_

May Potter na widok przyjaciółki ruszyła biegiem, wymijając swojego zachwiała się pod ciężarem dziewczyny, kiedy ta rzuciła jej się w ramiona.

— Hej, Mayie – uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, cmokając ją w czubek głowy. Razem zakołysały się na prawo i na lewo. – James – kiwnęła głową.

Chłopak stanął w niewielkiej odległości od dziewczyn, obdarzając Mary badawczym spojrzeniem. Daleko było mu do wylewności swojej siostry.

 _Czyżby wciąż gniewał się przez Evans i Jessikę?_

— Gdzie ty byłaś? – wypalił szorstko, kiedy tylko rozpromieniona May z powrotem zajęła miejsce przy jego boku. Mary wzruszyła ramionami, jakby jej tygodniowe zniknięcie bez słowa wyjaśnienia nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym.

— Zostałam uprowadzona przez moją matkę – odparła wymijająco. – _Musimy porozmawiać._

James już otwierał usta, by zripostować to godnie, kiedy May skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i weszła mu w słowo:

— Czy możemy porozmawiać bez Jamesa? – wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami, kiedy spojrzeli na nią z _lekkim_ niezrozumieniem. – Albo przełożyć naradę na później? Wybacz, braciszku, ale chciałabym zamienić kilka słów z Mary na osobności.

Mary i James wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, obydwoje równie niezadowoleni z podobnego pomysłu. Akurat w tamtym momencie, na kilka godzin przed zeznaniami May, lepiej było, żeby na jaw nie wychodziły żadne zatajone przed nią wiadomości. Chociaż Mary nie zamierzała udizelać jej jakichkolwiek konkretnych informacji, obawiała się zapowiadanego przesłuchania, nacisków i wątpliwości, bo jakkolwiek była mistrzynią przekrętu, nie zawsze panowała nad słowami w emocjach, a tę słabość mogła wykorzystać zdeterminowana May.

Jeśli zaś dowie się – lub chociażby domyśli – kto naprawdę był zamieszany w zabójstwa Deana i Calliope, żadna znana ludzkości siła nie zmusi jej do trzymania gęby na kłódkę. Znając chwiejność emocjonalną dziewczyny, jej absolutną nieobliczalność i wrodzony, a następnie spotęgowany przez chorobę upór, mogli się spodziewać, że bez konsultacji z kimkolwiek postanowi odbiec od planu i powiedzieć przed Crouchem coś, co nie tylko nie pomoże Isaakowi, ale pogrąży ich wszystkich.

Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli Mary nie zgodzi się na rozmowę, May może nabrać wątpliwości i jeszcze bardziej wszystkim zaszkodzić swoją niewiedzą, domysłami i nieskładnością w zeznaniach. Należało raz i dobrze ją uciszyć i uśpić jej czujność, przynajmniej do końca rozprawa Isaaka.

— W porządku – powiedziała Mary, bardziej do siebie niż do Jamesa czy May. – James poczeka na nas w kawiarence w Atrium.

— Myślisz, że tak będzie? – zdumiał się Potter, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Mary wysłała mu zmęczone spojrzenie.

— Proszę, _James._ Przecież nie napadniemy na Departament Tajemnic pod twoją nieobecność.

May pokiwała głową energicznie i wlepiła swoje wielkie, orzechowe oczy w brata, starając się być zarówno wzbudzającą litość i stanowczą. James westchnął z rezygnacją, wysłał ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie w kierunku Mary i pełen najgorszych przeczuć wrócił z powrotem do windy. Dziewczęta odprowadziły go wzrokiem, aż drzwi windy nie zatrzasnęły się cicho, a James nie pognał razem z grupką innych czarodziejów na ósmy poziom Ministerstwa.

Bezpośrednio potem, nie zostawiając Mary nawet sekundy na przygotowanie, May wyrzuciła z siebie to, co jej leżało na sercu:

— Okłamujecie mnie. Ty i James.

Mary pozwoliła sobie na delikatny uśmiech.

— Zwolnij, kochanie! Skąd ten wniosek?

May spojrzała na nią z desperacją. Wyglądała niemalże tak poważnie, jak wyglądałby Alec, gdyby dowiedział się, że cały plan diabli wzięli.

— Isaac Monroe jest niewinny, prawda? – nie ustępowała May, niemalże skacząc z bezsilności. – Śmierciożercy mszczą się na nim, bo się nawrócił… A minister spełnia ich wolę, bo sam jest po ciemnej stronie...

— Zwariowałaś? – przerwała jej gwałtownie. – Kto ci naopowiadał takich bzdur, Mayie? Isaac to kryminalista, Śmierciożerca i psycho… i _nieprzyjemny gość._ Posłuchaj… wcale nie musisz zeznawać, jeśli nic… _sobie nie przypominasz_. Ja i James…

— Problem jest w tym, że jednak sobie przypominam, Mary – przerwała jej May. – Czuje się, jakby ktoś zamalował na czarno fragment mojej pamięci, a na odwyku… ktoś sięgnął po wodę i pędzel, rozcieńczył tę plamę i teraz zamiast czerni widzę wszytsko w mętnej szarości – zatrzymała się na chwilę w tym miejscu, starając się spleść resztę chaotycznych myśli w logiczne wypowiedzenie. Dłonie, ramiona i wargi drżały jej jak osika – były to zwykle pierwsze symptomy _ataku,_ utraty kontroli nad sobą. Na sam widok Mary również zaczęła drżeć.

— May… - wydukała cienkim głosem, wyciągając do niej dłoń. May odskoczyła jak spłoszona sarenka.

— Wiem, że on jest niewinny – pisnęła. – Pamiętam go, i… i pamiętam śmierć Deana. Ja… miałam krew na rękach… i zakrwawioną sukienkę… i łzy, brud, i jego krew mieszały się na moich policzkach… i widziałam jego wyraz twarzy, Mary… Pamiętam, jak trzymałam jego ramiona i krew brudziła moje ubranie… i pamiętam tatę, który potem próbował mnie…

— _Dość_ \- przerwała Mary ostro, przywołując May do porządku. Położyła jej ręce na ramionach, odczekując, aż przestaną one drżeć rozpaczliwie, a ich posiadaczka ustanie w gorzkim, schizofrenicznym płaczu.

— _K…krew_ – wydukała May. – Pamiętam tylko krew… J…ja – schowała twarz w dłoniach. – Jestem z- _zabójc…czynią!_ Zabiłam go! Za…

— To wcale nie było tak, May – uniosła głos Mary. Starała się ująć w swoje słowa jak najwięcej ulotnej energii… uspokajającej, pradawnej mocy, którą posiedli członkowie jedynie jej rodziny. Pragnęła odebrać od May wszystkie sprzeczne emocje, zmyć z niej wielodniowy lęk… poczucie winy… _obłęd._

— Uwierz mi, że wszystko ci się myli – wyszeptała nieludzko, łapiąc ją za rękę. Oczy May moemntalnie zaczęły zachodzić mgłą, jakby śniła. – _Nie zabiłaś Deana Walkera_. To nie byłaś ty… - Mary skrzyła się od aury wili i energii, którą przeznaczała na wprawienie koleżanki w hipnozyjny trans. – To nie było… _to._ Isaac to zrobił. _Widziałaś to. Wszyscy_ to wiedzieliśmy. Nic nie zrobiłaś. _Nikt z nas_ nic nie zrobił. Jesteś po prostu… _chora._

— Jestem chora – powtórzyła nieprzytomnie May. – Nic się nie stało…

Mary odetchnęła z ulgą, puszczając dłoń dziewczyny. Uśmiechnęła się do niej niewinnie, kiedy ta zaczynała powoli przebudzać się z powrotem do świadomości.

— Rozwiałam twoje wątpliwości? – spytała słodko, nie spodziewając się, że ten temat będzie kontynuowany.

May kiwnęła głową. Następne słowa padły z jej ust, lecz brzmiały tak, jakby przemawiał przez nie duch, eteryczna dusza, która zawładnęła ciałem jej przyjaciółki:

— Chcę zabrać moje obrazy.

— _Co_? – wykrztusiła McDonaldówna.

— W gabinecie taty… - May uniosła głowę i wlepiła w nią swoje wielkie, w dalszym ciągu nieprzytomne, orzechowe ślepia. – W Biurze Aurorów. Wiem, że wiszą tam moje obrazy. _Chcę_ je z powrotem.

* * *

 **#15**

 **Ministerstwo**

 **G** dyby sala obrad Wizengamotu była teatralną aulą, a długie, drewniane ławy rzędami miejsc, to Jo i Lily poskąpiłyby tych kilku knutów na bilety i w rezultacie otrzymały najgorsze pozycje stojące. Jednakże, mając na uwadze, że za wejście do sali sądowej nie pobierano opłat, a tym bardziej nie żądano dopłaty za miejsca siedzące, dziewczętom te niefortunne położenie dało trochę do myślenia. Nie tylko nie były tu mile widziane, skoro nikt nie zatroszczył się o rezerwacje miejsc dla nich jako świadków; ale wręcz okazano im pogardę i wstręt, jakby co najmniej złamały prawo, biorąc stronę oskarżonego.

— Super - skomentowała krótko Jo. – Będziemy musiały tutaj stać do samego końca, a na pocieszenie dodam, że zeznajemy prawie ostatnie.

Lily skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i poprawiła przygniecione mankiety swojej białej koszuli. Korzystając z okazji, zerknęła na elegancki, srebrny zegarek i najwyraźniej rozczarowana rozstawieniem wskazówek, oblizała z ust warstwę pomadki w odcieniu cynobru.

— Ile to będzie trwać? – jęknęła, patrząc ze zmęczeniem na Jo. – Przepraszam, ale źle znoszę rozprawy sądowe. Mam złe… _doświadczenia z przeszłości._

Sięgnęła nieśmiało pamięcią do licznych rozpraw o podział majątku po rozwodzie, które wnosiły jej macochy przeciwko ojcu. Pomimo długich procesów i częstych oddaleń wyroków, Lily bezpośrednio pojawiła się w Sądzie Rejonowym w Staines tylko raz, podczas rozwodu ojca z jej ulubioną macochą, Caroline Steele. Miała wtedy góra trzynaście lat i musiała zdecydować, z którym rodzicem woli mieszkać – oczywiście wybrała ojca, czego Caroline dotąd jej nie wybaczyła. Wolała nawet nie myśleć, że ta sprawa zatoczy koło i że dzisiejszego dnia nie przyjdzie jej wybierać pomiędzy Isaakiem i Jo a Jamesem, Mary i Dorcas.

— To zależy, ile osób będzie chciało dodać coś od siebie – odpowiedziała nieściśle Jo. – I od tego, jak bardzo zrobi się dramatycznie.

 _Cudownie._

Lily oparła się z rozdrażnieniem o ścianę sali rozpraw, marszcząc nos z powodu odoru nieładnej wody perfumowanej należącej do starej damy siedzącej na pobliskiej ławie. Rozglądała się nieśmiało we wszystkie strony, próbując porównać to miejsce z przebłyskiem wspomnienia Sądu Rejonowego we Staines.

Wbrew pozorom, czarodziejska sala rozpraw nie różniła się znacząco od mugolskiej, a raczej – wszystkie niemagiczne elementy znajdywały tutaj swoje odpowiedniki. Układ ław z obu stron, jednych przeznaczonych dla świadków i gapiów, a drugich dla magów Wizengamotu, przypominał grecki amfiteatr. Z przodu i najbardziej na dole siedzieli świadkowie z zarezerwowanymi miejscami – czyli Bree, Mary, Potterowie, pani Shelby Monroe, mieszkanki Brighton, kilka Rosjanek, Francuzek i uczniów Durmstrangu. U góry natomiast i najbardziej na zewnątrz, znajdowały się miejsca dla obserwatorów oraz wyjście na korytarz – i chociaż z tej wysokości nie widziano za dobrze tego, co działo się na dolnym parkiecie, to jednak dochodził tutaj najczystszy dźwięk, warunkowany idealną akustyką pomieszczenia.

Za ostatnią ławą dla świadków oraz niską bramką oddzielającą ich od parkietu, ustawiono niewygodne krzesło dla oskarżonego, przypominające raczej krzesło inkwizytorskie niżeli bujany fotel, a także wygodne miejsca dla posiłkowych oskarżycieli i obrony. Na podwyższeniu znajdowała się długa ława dla protokolanta oraz Przysięgłych, werbowanych wśród zwykłych, niezwiązanych z Wizengamotem czarodziejów, oraz wysunięta mównica dla sędziego, to jest Croucha. Z drugiej strony, tuż za owym podwyższeniem, również postawiono niską barierkę i kolejne rzędy coraz wyżej ulokowanych ław dla członków rady Wizengamotu.

To, co zdecydowanie różniło Wizengamot od zwykłego Sądu w Staines, to wystrój i atmosfera. Sala przypominała loch, i to nie tylko ze względu na wilgotne, chłodne powietrze, nieprzyjemny zapach rozkładu i wystrój a la gotyckie zamczysko. Również ludzie – zarówno świadkowie, jak i powoli gromadzący się na swoich miejscach magowie Wizengamotu – podtrzymywali ponury nastrój swoim nastawieniem, powierzchownością i zachowaniem. Zdawało się, że wyrok już zapadł, że cała rozprawa jest tylko farsą i imitacją prawdziwego wymiaru sprawiedliwości, że wszystko już postanowione, nieważne, niebrane pod uwagę. Sąd mugolski był o wiele bardziej bezstronny, o wiele mniej onieśmielający, nie tak ponury, zimny i smutny. Wystąpienie przed sądem czarodziejskim już samo w sobie było wystarczającą karą dla winnego.

— Dziesiąty lutego, Wizengamot otwiera rozprawę w sprawie wykroczeń pana Isaaka Monroe'a – ostry, szorstki głos Croucha oderwał Lily z rozmyślań. Flegmatycznie wyprostowała się i stanęła na baczność, tak jak i wszyscy czarodzieje na sali. Wychyliła się nieco w dół, próbując dojrzeć jeśli nie Isaaka, to chociaż Jamesa i Mary. Niestety, widziała jedynie czubaty kapelusz pani z nieprzyjemnymi perfumami.

— …zamieszkałego w Brighton w hrabstwie East Sussex, przy Elves Avenue numer jeden - Oskarżyciele: pośredni – Horald Minchum, minister magii, bezpośredni – Bartemiusz Crouch, kierownik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów oraz Nicholas McDonald we wcześniejszych rozprawach. Oskarżyciele posiłkowi: Todd Angelo, Austin Meadowes oraz Trevor Monroe. Protokolant…

— _Który z nich jest ojcem Isaaka?_ – spytała w myślach Lily Jo, kiedy dojrzała ławę oskarżycieli posiłkowych.

— _Ten z ciemnym zarostem i wzrokiem psychola,_ odpowiedział jej niewerbalny głosik dobiegający gdzieś z tyłu świadomości.

— _Ten, z tym wielkim sygnetem?_

— _Tak._

Wlepiła spojrzenie w opieszałego mężczyznę o wyglądzie nieokrzesanego i dzikiego zwierza, stalowym, pustym spojrzeniu oraz pogardliwym, okropnym uśmiechem na ziemistej cerze. Jedyna cecha zewnętrzna, która łączyła go z synem, to charakterystyczna dla Monroe'ów kwadratowa szczęka.

— …świadek obrony: Jazon Hughes oraz Allison Carver we wcześniejszych rozprawach. Lista zarzutów: ponowne rozpatrzenie przyczyny śmierci Gillian Monroe na prośbę sir Trevora Monroe…. wznowienie sprawy zabójstwa Deana Walkera, nierozstrzygniętego za kadencji byłego prezesa McDonalda… wyjaśnienie masowego zabójstwa mugoli w nocy z trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia na pierwszego stycznia tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego piątego…. podejrzenie o działalność w nielegalnych szeregach Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawawiać… używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczlanych oraz nadużywanie czarnej magii, w tym tworzenie patronatów, za co grozi _najwyższy wymiar kary._

Lily oblizała wargi. Nie znała się na tyle dobrze na czarodziejskim prawie, żeby wiedzieć, co ma na myśli Crouch. _Najwyższy wymiar kary…_ Czy prawo czarodziejskiego zezwalało na egzekucje, a jeśli tak, to jak one wyglądały? Elektryczne krzesło odpada, _Avadę_ zakazano bez wyjątków… Może Wywar Żywej Śmierci albo dwudziestokrotnie zwiększona bezpieczna dawka uzdrowicielskiego opium? Pewne było, że czarodzieje posiadali pełen wachlarz sposobów na humanitarną karę śmierci, pytanie tylko, czy humanitarność była ich intencją.

— …nękanie psychiczne panny Colette Brianny McDonald Angelo, opętywania, zabójstwo panny Calliope Julii Meadowes dwudziestego drugiego grudnia tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego czwartego… oraz nowo wniesione oskarżenie o grabież Depratamentu Tajemnic, rzucając na Niewymownego Rookwooda zaklęcie _Imperius._

 _Rookwood to szuja_ , wtrąciła ponownie Jo. _Szukałam go przed rozprawą po całym ministerstwie. Zaszył się gdzieś w Departamencie Tajemnic i zapewne obawia się tu zjawić i spojrzeć w oczy Shelby i Isaakowi. Nie wiem, ile wziął łapówki za wydanie nas Crouchowi, ale na pewno w cenie nie ujęto prywatnej ochrony._

 _Masz zamiar się mścić?,_ odpowiedziała Lily. _To mógł być równie dobrze każdy inny, wiesz? Jeśli minister albo Sama-Wiesz-Kto postawił mu ultimatum…_

Jo wyglądała jakby zamierzała rzucić bardzo ciętą myślą w swoją towarzyszkę, ale ostatecznie porzuciła ten pomysł i obydwie z powrotem skupiły się na wywodzie wstępnym Croucha:

— Magomedycy po przebadaniu oskarżonego odrzucili chorobę psychiczną, działanie pod wpływem odurzających eliksirów oraz zaklęć, kryminolodzy odrzucili tezę, że pan Monroe mógł działać z czyjegoś zlecenia. Oznacza to, że jeśli z dniem dzisiejszym udowodni się, że oskarżony dokonał którejś z wymienionych zbrodni, mamy pewność, że od początku do końca działał z pełną premedytacją. Z uwagi na to przekonanie Wizengamot przegłosował i udzielił zgody na rozprawę przy fałszoskopie najwyższej klasy, wykonanego specjalnie na zlecenie Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

Lily dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na wielkie, kanciaste, ciemne pudło z jednym, nierównym otworkiem, przypominające kamerę otworkową. Fałszoskop został ustawiony na niskim taborecie przed ławą przysięgłych i błyszczał jak kula dyskotekowa, coraz bardziej i bardziej w miarę słów Croucha. Ani razu jednak nie wydał z siebie dźwięku.

—Ty jesteś Isaac Monroe, zamieszkały w Brighton w hrabstwie East Sussex, przy Elves Avenue numer jeden? – zwrócił się Crouch do siedzącego spokojnie przy swoim stołku Isaaka. Jego adwokat wyglądał, jakby chciał już teraz krzyknąć: _SPRZECIW!_

— _Tak_ – rzekł Isaac spokojnie. Fałszoskop błysnął oślepiająco. – Obecnie nie mieszkam już w tym domu, ale w dalszym ciągu jestem tam zameldowany w dokumentacji Ministerstwa.

Fałszoskop ani drgnął.

— Czy działasz w imię kogoś, sparaliżowany przez szantaż, groźby lub zaklęcie _Imperius?_

— _Nie._

— Czy przyznajesz się do popełnienia wyczytanych przeze mnie zbrodni?

Isaac odetchnął głośno. Fałszoskop delikatnie mrugnął światłem, jakby wstrzymywał oddech.

— Nie przeczę, że… że używałem czarnej magii, ale przeczę udziału w pozostałych przestępstwach.

Fałszoskop ani drgnął. Po sali obrad rozległy się głośne szmery świadków i magów Wizengamotu.

 _To chyba dobry znak, co?,_ pomyślała Lily. _Fałszoskop nie błysnął. Czy to nie powinno zamknąć sprawy?_

Jo spojrzała na nią smutno.

— Patrz na Hughesa – rzekła na głos – jest przerażony.

Nie było w tym stwierdzeniu ani trochę przesady – obrońca Isaaka spoglądał na fałszoskop z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby zobaczył tam przynajmniej własną śmierć w straszliwych mękach. Przeniósł parę swoich wąskich, szczurzych oczek na Croucha z jeszcze większym przerażeniem. Isaac pozostał niewzruszony, kiedy uderzyła go druga fala śmiercionośnych pytań:

— _Używanie czarnej magii_ … - powtórzył Crouch, smakując tych słów w ustach – czy oskarżony ma na myśli rzucanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych?

— Również.

Fałszoskop ani drgnął. Lily zagryzła wargę. Główny oskarżający uśmiechnął się przebiegle:

— W tym zaklęcia _Imprerius_ na Niewymownego Rookwooda?

— Temu zaprzeczam.

Jo zaklęła pod nosem sekundę przed tym, jak fałszoskop zapiszczał nieznośnie, niczym lamentująca szyszymora.

 _Zeszłe wakacje… ja i Isaac użyliśmy Imperiusa na Rookwoodzie, żeby pomógł nam przegonić wile od Shelby…_

Lily wysłała jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

 _Co takiego?!_

 _To wyrwane z kontekstu, Lily. Pytanie zadano tak, że fałszoskop wyłapał kłamstwo, no ale… no ale przecież wiesz, że cała ta śpiewka z napadem na Departament Tajemnic to jakaś zupełna paranoja. Mieliśmy układ – MY wszyscy mieliśmy układ._

Przecież wiesz… wiesz, żee to jakas zupełna paranoja…

Lily nie wiedziała. Nie miała pojęcia, czy oby nie wplątała się w coś strasznie niebezpiecznego, w coś, co się dla niej pozytywnie nie zakończy. Uświadomiła sobie teraz – dokładnie w tym momencie, stojąc jako świadek w obskurnej sali obrad Wizengamotu – że mimo wszystko, Isaac wcale nie znalazł się tutaj przez przypadek i że wcale nie był takim niewiniątkiem. Usprawiedliwiała go w głowie, wmawiała sobie, że stał się on ofiarą nowego porządku, że zostanie symbolem przemian poltycznych w Ministerstwie, że minister się na niego uwziął, że płaci za swoje nawrócenie. Nie wiedziała, ile w tych wymówkach było jej osobistej sympatii do tego chłopaka, ile tego, co wpoiła jej Jo, powtarzając jak mantrę to, że Isaac jest niewinny. To wydawało się oczywiste dla niej, i dla większości choć trochę zaznajomionych z dzisiejszym problemem sprawy – że na Isaaka zorganizowano nagonkę, że został on kozłem ofiarnym, zbierającym baty za przewinienia całej arystokratycznej, bananowej młodzieży. Czy jednak oby na pewno było to prawdą?

Znała Isaaka – w pewnym stopniu. Zawsze kojarzył jej się pozytywnie, z dżentelmenerią, ze staroświeckimi manierami i z pociągającą tajemniczością. Może dlatego tak łatwo uległa złudzeniom i dała się wciągnąć w całe to błędne koło – przez to, że zabrakło jej obiektywizmu w jego sprawie. Zupełnie zapomniała o drugim obliczu swojego kolegi, tym obliczu, które przywiodło go dzisiaj na salę obrad – o obliczu chłopaka igrającego z czarną magią, kogoś, kto tylko ze względu na własną ciężką sytuację nie bawił się z Śmierciożercami w szkalowanie mugolaków.

Przypomniała sobie o Severusie – o tym, co mu dzisiaj powiedziała, i tym, jak bardzo głęboko tkwiła w niej uraza z powodu wyzwania od szlamy. Wiedziała w duszy, że to nie wyzwisko było istotą jej złości na Seva – tylko niebezpieczny kierunek, w którym zmierzał, czarna ścieżka ku Voldemortowi, którą sobie pomału wydeptywał. Dlaczego odcięła się od Severusa, dlaczego gardziła Ślizgonami i dlaczego chciała z nimi walczyć na wojnie, skoro równocześnie dzisiaj przyjechała uratować jednego z nich przed zasłużonym Azkabanem?

 _Isaac może i nie zabił Deana, ani nie zabił Calliope,_ pomyślała. _Może i nie utworzył patronatu i nie wykorzystal Rookwooda, ale nie o to tutaj chodzi. Chodzi o to, że Isaac byłby do tego zdolny. Że posunąłby się do tego wszystkiego, gdyby tylko zostałoby to zawarte w jego planie._

Jo zerknęła ukradkiem w jej stronę. Lily nie miała pojęcia, czy dziewczyna usłyszała w głowie te sekujące Isaaka myśli, czy też po prostu zdziwiło ją to nagłe zamyślenie na twarzy swojej towarzyszki. Obydwie zwróciły głowy ponownie w stronę ławy przysięgłych, kiedy dobiegł ich ostry głos Croucha:

— Czy mówiąc „używanie czarnej magii", oskarżony miał na myśli tworzenie patronatów? Czy oskarżony zaprzecza kierowaniu grupie zmiennych?

— Owszem – rzekł Isaac, prostując się w mównicy. – Zaprzeczam.

Fałszoskop zapiszczał. Głośny szmer przeszedł przez ławę Wizengamotu.

— Niedobrze – mruknęła do Jo, bardziej do siebie, niż do Lily.

 _Dlaczego zapiszczał?,_ odezwała się w myślach. _Przecież Isaac nie skłamał._

 _To podchwytliwe pytanie,_ odpowiedziałajejJo _. Po tym, jak Trevor został zesłany do Azkabanu, Isaac na chwilę przejął patronat, jednak nie był… zupełnym patronem. Nigdy nami nie kierował w sensie dosłownym. On po prostu sprawował tę funkcję._

 _Ale skoro przyznał się do Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, to po co dłużej tu siedzimy? Czy za to nie dostaje się dożywocia?,_ zapytała, starając się, by jej „myślowa wypowiedź" nie zabrzmiała opryskliwie. Jo zagryzła dolną wargę.

 _Crouch powiedział: najwyższy wymiar kary. Dożywocie w Azkabanie nie jest najwyższym wymiarem kary, Lily._

 _A co?_

Jo wysłała jej znaczące spojrzenie. Lily wzruszyła ramionami, na znak, że nie wie, o co jej chodzi. Jo westchnęła ciężko i cmoknęła w powietrzu, jakby wysyłała do niej całusa.

 _Co, do cholery…?_

— Żartujesz – szepnęła, nachylając się nad nią. Zrobiła się blada, kiedy dotarła do niej powaga sytuacji. – Pocałunek…

— Sza! – W ich stronę odwrócił się jakiś sędziwy starszy pan, wyglądającego na wiecznie niezadowolonego sąsiada-pieniacza, który z braku zainteresowań wtrąca się w cudze sprawy. Jo i Lily posłusznie umilkły, a ich uwaga skupiła się już tylko na rozprawie.

— Czy oskarżony przyznaje się do służby w imię Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać? – zapytał tym razem Crouch, ostentacyjnie zerkając na spokojny – póki co – fałszoskop.

— _Nie s_ łużę Czarnemu Panu.

Fałszoskop ani drgnął. Jo odetchnęła głośno, a wśród członków Wizengamotu rozległy się różne szepty. Na równe nogi zerwał się Austin Meadowes, główny oskarżyciel, wskazując palcem na odsłoniętą rękę Isaaka, który stał w mównicy ubrany w więzienną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem.

— Znak na jego przedramieniu mówi co innego.

Lily, tak jak i większość zebranych, wychyliła się nieco ze swojego miejsca i zerknęła na przedramię Isaaka. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że przecież już wcześniej Isaac pokazywał jej swój znak.

— Czy oskarżony dalej zaprzecza? – powtórzył pytanie Crouch. Usta pana Meadowesa wygięły się w złośliwym grymasie.

— _Nie_ jestem poplecznikiem Czarnego Pana – odparł ponownie Isaac.

Fałszoskop nie drgnął.

 _Przynajmniej to mu się udało,_ powiedziała Jo. _Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone…_

 _Miejmy nadzieję, że nie udowodnią mu niczego konkretnego i zakończy się na… odsiadce,_ odpowiedziała Lily z niesmakiem. _Ostatnio wielu więźniów zostaje wypuszczonych z powrotem na wolność._

 _Możesz myśleć o nim, co ci się podoba, Lily,_ Głos Jo brzmiał zaskakująco łagodnie. _Ale nie myślisz chyba, że on zasługuje na pocałunek dementora._

 _NIKT nie zasługuje na pocałunek deementora,_ uściśliła. _To barbarzyńskie._

 _I właśnie o to tutaj chodzi – tylko o to. O to, że to barbarzyńskie. I przed tym chcemy go bronić. Przed tym MUSIMY go obronić, Lily._

Rudowłosa przetarła dłonią twarz, wyczerpana już pierwszymi minutami świadkowania przesłuchiwaniu Isaaka. Wszystko się w niej przewracało na myśl, że prawdziwa jatka dopiero się zaczyna – czekają ją jeszcze przecież zeznania Dorcas, i Mary, i Jamesa… i jej własne…

Crouch zadał jeszcze kilka pytań, na które Isaac odpowiadał z automatu: „Nie", „Nie pamiętam" albo „Nie wiem". Za każdym razem fałszoskop pozostawał jakby wyłączony, świecąc czasami słabym błaskiem, kiedy Isaakowi zadawał pytanie mag z Wizengamotu bądź członek ławy przysięgłych. Wreszcie Crouch pozwolił chłopakowi wrócić do swojego obrońcy i odejść z mównicy, a potem przywołał do niej kolejnego świadka, osobę, która mijając się z Isaakiem, wysłała mu tak paskudne spojrzenie, jakiego Lily jeszcze nigdy nie widziała.

— Prosimy głównego oskarżającego, Trevora Monroe.

Kiedy mężczyzna z sygnetem, ciemnym zarostem i wzrokiem psychola, jak opisała go Jo, podszedł do ławy przysięgłych, ślubując mówić prawdę i tylko prawdę, ktoś zerwał się z miejsc dla świadków i krzyknął głośno na całą salę obrad:

— Trevor, zlituj się! To twój syn, _nasz_ Isaac! _Trevor!_

Pan Monroe obrócił się w kierunku ław dla świadków, szukając wzrokiem osoby, która wypowiedziała tę słowa. Zarówno jednak on, jak i Lily i Jo, nie tylko nie musieli się rozglądać, bo łatwo rozpoznali ową osobę po głowie, co jeszcze zastanawiać, kto mógłby to być, bo żadna inna osoba na świecie nie nazwałaby Isaaka „swoim". Shelby Monroe, dzisiaj wyglądająca na nieco starszą niż dziewiętnaście lat (ale dwudziestka piątka wciąż stanowiła górną granicę jej hipotetycznego wieku), w ekstrawaganckiej, nieodpowiedniej do sądu sukience, i w dziwacznej fryzurze przypominającą gniazdo jaskółek. Aura elficka została dość dobrze zamaskowana przez śmieszny strój – Shelby niemalże nie wyróżniała się z tłumu.

— Proszę zająć miejsce, pani Monroe – odrzekł Crouch, ruchem ręki polecając Trevorowi zbliżyć się do mównicy. Shelby nie usiadła na ławie. Patrzała na swojego męża wielkimi oczami i powtarzała pod nosem jakąś mantrę, przez co implikowała na jeszcze większą wariatkę niż zwykle.

Trevor poruszył się nerwowo w mównicy, tak jakby spojrzenie Shelby _fizycznie_ go bolało.

— Składam dzisiejsze zeznania z bólem serca – rozpoczął suchym tonem. Lily mimowolnie się skrzywiła. Autorytatywny ton Trevora gryzł jej myśli jak uczucie palącego wstydu. – Jako ojciec patrzę jednak na tę sprawę…. Nieco… nieco…

— Proszę usiąść, pani Monroe – powtórzył Crouch, nieco już zniecierpliwiony. I tym razem Shelby zignorowała jego polecenie.

 _Co ona robi Trevorowi?,_ spytała Lily w myślach, patrząc na tę sytuację bez zrozumienia. _Miesza mu w głowie?_

 _Nie wiem, ale mi niedobrze,_ odpowiedziała Jo. _Słabo mi, jak patrzę na Trevora. Też to czujesz?_

Lily potaknęła. Odkąd tylko mężczyzna został wywołany przed ławę przysięgłych, zalało ją dziwne uczucie skrępowania i pokory, niewytłumaczalny lęk i respekt, ciężkie, wiążące uczucie, którego nie dało się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, ale którego nie można było również odrzucić. Jo skuliła się lekko, tak, żeby nie widzieć mężczyzny w mównicy. Evansówna odważyła się zerknąć na Isaaka – on też się kulił, a w dodatku zatkał dłońmi uszy, jakby chcąc odgrodzić się od rzeczywistości. Jego obrońca patrzał na niego niepewnie, jakby nie wiedząc, czy Isaac jest załamany przebiegiem rozprawy, czy też ma napad jakieś dziwnej choroby.

Tymczasem Crouch ponownie zwrócił uwagę Shelby Monroe, a jej sąsiad z ławki odważył się złapać kobietę za rękaw i pociągnąć w dół. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało, tylko mężczyzna zrobił się nieco speszony. Sam Trevor coraz bardziej gubił się w swoich zeznaniach i widocznie tracił cierpliwość – a raczej tracił chęć do _udawania,_ że jakąkolwiek cierpliwość posiada. W końcu odwrócił się w mównicy, wprost do swojej żony i fuknął ostro i niemalże _drapieżnie:_

— _Przestań._

Shelby pokręciła głową. Ona też, tak jak Isaac, zatkała dłońmi uszy, i załkała cicho.

—Zaprzestań tych swoich sztuczek i siadaj!

Przez ławę przysięgłych i członków Wizengamotu przeszedł kolejny szmer. Crouch zagroził karą porządkową, ale w tamtym momencie zupełnie nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Trevor klął, przeklinał i obrażał swoją żonę, Shelby rzępoliła niczym szyszymora, a Isaac, który zebrał się w sobie i odważył zerknąć na ojca, zaczął wrzeszczeć i bronić matki. Dwoje członków czarodziejskiej policji zbliżyło się do Shelby Monroe, złapało ją od tyłu i na rozkaz Croucha wyprowadziło z sali obrad. Jo zaklęła głośno.

 _Mniej sprzymierzeńców… coraz mniej sprzymierzeńców…_

 _Dlaczego Crouch nie ukarał Trevora za język?_

 _Bo Trevor ma immunitet ministra._ _Nie patrz się tak, Lily – nie pamiętasz już, że Minchum uwolnił wszystkich Śmierciożerców, którzy nie mieli – jego zdaniem – pełnoprawnego procesu? Oczyszczono ich ze wszystkich zarzutów i Crouchowi ani nikomu z Wizengamotu nie można wracać do tej sprawy._

Drzwi od sali obrad zatrzasnęły się głośno za Shelby i dwoma magicznymi policjantami. Napięcie Trevora zelżało, a jego ton na nowo stał się pewny, niewzruszony i oskarżający. Isaac siedział i wpatrywał się tępo w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła jego matka. Nie reagował na pytania obrońcy Hughesa ani na zaczepki ze strony ojca – zdawało się, że myślami odleciał gdzieś bardzo daleko, gdzie nie dochodziło nawet echo wulgarnego głosu Trevora. Ku powszechnemu zdziwieniu, fałszoskop nie błysnął do tej pory ani razu.

 _Nienawidzę go,_ rzekła Jo, słuchająca uważnie każdego oszczerstwa, które wymawiał Trevor. _Pociesza mnie to, że już jutro zagramy mu na nosie…Trevorowi wydaje się teraz, że jak załatwi Isaaka, to zlikwiduje wszelkie zagrożenie._

 _A co jeśli ma rację? Jeśli bez Isaaka… co jeśli bez niego faktycznie nie damy już sobie rady? Nie obraź się, Jo, ale do tej pory Trevor – no i jego Pan – świetnie radzili sobie z całą waszą paczką, a tylko Isaac stanowił problem. Nie ma już Jilly, ani Deana, ani Tony'ego…_

Oczy rozbłysły Jo, kiedy usłyszała w swojej głowie ostatnie imię.

 _Szkoda, że nie udało mi się porozmawiać przed rozprawą z Isaakiem, bo chciałam mu powiedzieć… tak właściwie to od tego powinnam zacząć, bo to faktycznie wiadomość dnia…,_ nachyliła się w kierunku Lily, tak jakby obawiała się, że jakiś inny czytający w myślach „przechwyci" ich rozmowę. _Znalazłam Tony'ego._

Lily wybałuszyła na nią oczy.

 _A on nie jest już w więzieniu? Rodzina Jamesa go tam chyba zesłała, co nie?_

 _Też tak myślałam. Ale przed każdą zsyłką do Azkabanu, przeprowadzany jest wywiad, który sprawdza, czy winny nie jest na Impreriusie – no i czy wszystko okej z jego głową. Najwyraźniej Tony odparł na tym drugim etapie, bo zamknięto go w Maudsleyu w Londynie, w oddzielnej izolatce. I właśnie to znaczyło Sely Daum – MAUDSLEY._

 _Maudsley w Londynie…_ Lily usiłowała to sobie wyobrazić, ale najwyraźniej nie była w stanie. _Zamknięto go w mugolskim szpitalu, Jo? Dlaczego? I co ty tam, u licha, robiłaś?_

Nim Jo zdołała odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, uwaga obydwu dziewcząt ponownie wróciła do obydwu panów Monroe. W swoich zeznaniach Trevor powoli zmierzał do dnia reaktywacji patronatu, a ponieważ wciąż zeznawał pod fałszoskopem, zaczął się trochę mieszać we własnej pół-prawdziwej historii. Isaac ocknął się z letargu i wykorzystując okazję, zaczął zasypywać ojca niegrzecznymi pytaniami. Obrońca Hughes szarpał go obydwoma rękami za łokieć, żeby się wreszcie opamiętał.

Doleciał ich głos Croucha, który próbował rozeznać się choć trochę w gradzie wzajemnych oskarżeń Isaaka i jego ojca:

— Oskarżony utrzymuje, że patronat został utworzony przez pana… jak pan to skomentuje, panie Monroe?

— Zostałem oczyszczony przez magistra z tego zarzutu – wybrnął dyplomatycznie Trevor.

— Po prostu odpowiedz! – zagrzmiał Isaac.

— Sprzeciw! – powstał jeden z członków Wizengamotu. – Prawo łaski Ministra nie podlega podważaniu.

— Sprzeciw przyjęty.

— To śmieszne! – oburzył się Hughes. – Nikt nie ma zamiaru odesłać pana Monroe z powrotem do Azkabanu – my po prostu zmierzamy do prawdy!

Crouch pokręcił stanowczo głową na znak, że to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, skoro została udzielona łaska przez ministra, i poprosił Trevora, żeby kontynuował swoją historię. Jego dalsze zeznania nie wniosły jednak nic nowego, bulwersującego czy szokującego – zręcznie pominął najważniejsze szczegóły, opisując tragiczną śmierć swojej córki i chociaż nie powiedział tego wprost i nie skłamał, to z jego tonu, spojrzeń, mimiki i zachowania, każdy mógł wywnioskować, że mężczyzna oskarża Isaaka. Sprzeciwy Hughesa i nerwowy śmiech samego młodszego Monroe'a były tutaj nie tylko niepomocne i zbędne, ale wręcz drażniące i pogrążającego oskarżonego.

Po Trevorze głos zabrało dwóch pozostałych oskarżających, którzy skupili się bardziej na późniejszych losach Isaaka i na innych jego przewinieniach, nie mniej jednak nie wnieśli nic przełomowego dla całej sprawy. Austin Meadowes, ojciec Dorcas, mówił bardzo nieskładnie i bezustannie denerwował się na piszczący fałszoskop, z kolei Todd Angelo, ojciec Bree, powiedział raptem kilka obelg, po czym szybko wrócił na swoje siedzenie, jakby z obawy, że fałszoskop go jeszcze dopadnie.

Po nieparlamentarnym wstępie pana Angelo, przywołano do ławy przysięgłych pierwszego nieletniego świadka, którego zeznania zainteresowały o wiele bardziej zarówno Lily, jak i Jo:

— Sąd wzywa świadka, pannę Colette Briannę McDonald Angelo.

Panienka albinoska, ubrana w białą, elegancką sukienkę, tego dnia wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej wykończoną po ciężkiej chorobie. Dziewczyna dosyć śmiało podniosła się ze swojego miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie i posunęła się w stronę ławy przysięgłych. Przysięgę uczciwości przed ławą wymawiała niezwykle wyraźnie i głośno:

— Świadoma znaczenia moich słów i odpowiedzialności przed prawem, sędzią naczelnym, Wizengamotem oraz ławą przysięgłych, przyrzekam uroczyście, że będę mówiła szczerą prawdę, niczego nie ukrywając z tego, co jest mi wiadome.

— Proszę podejść do barierki – powiedziała tęga czarownica z miłym uśmiechem, która została powołana jako głowa ławy. Zaraz po tym, jak Bree ulokowała się wygodnie na mównicy i wymieniła krzepiące uśmiechy ze swoim ojcem oskarżycielem, padło pierwsze pytanie, zadane przez tę samą panią z ławy przysięgłych. Chodziło o klasyczne, schematowe ewentualne pokrewieństwo z oskarżonym oraz związek z całą jego sprawą:

— Składałam już swoje zeznania w Departamencie, a przyszłam tu, by je powtórzyć przez fałszoskopem – odparła patetycznie Bree – Nie jestem krewną oskarżonego, dzięki Merlinowi.

Wstał Hughes. Wyglądał jak kot polujący na mizerną, schorowaną myszkę kościelną.

— W Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa zeznała panna, że nigdy nie miała bezpośredniej styczności z oskarżonym Isaakiem Monroe.

 _Bezpośredniej może i nie,_ wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze Jo. _Ale to niespecjalnie wyróżnia ją od większości innych świadków._

Bree potaknęła pokornie, ale miała na to gotową odpowiedź:

— To prawda, Isaaka nie poznałam osobiście, ale bardzo dobrze znałam braci Walkerów, którzy z kolei dużo opowiadali mi o reszcie… towarzystwa – Wysłała w tym momencie niezbyt subtelne spojrzenie w kierunku Jo – a następnie w kierunku Mary – i Lily.

Evansówna zmarszczyła brwi.

 _O co chodzi, Jo?_

 _Mówiłam ci przecież, że Dean i Tony chcieli dać Colette trochę popalić,_ odparła beztrosko. _I mówiłam, że ona dzisiaj będzie robić problemy._

— Braci Walkerów poznałam kilka lat temu, kiedy odwiedziłam wujka Nicka w Brighton – kontynuowała swoją fascynującą opowieść Bree. – Mówię rzecz jasna o wujku Nicku McDonaldzie. To było bardzo dawno temu, ale pamiętam to doskonale. Na początku nie podejrzewałam zagrożenia… dopiero potem, kiedy odkryłam, że są oni hyb… że są _zmiennokształtnymi -_ nabrałam podejrzeń i powiedziałam mojemu tacie – wskazała głową na oskarżyciela Todda Angelo – o nowych znajomościach. On zajmuje się… kontrolowaniem zmiennokształtnych i dlatego… pomyślałam, ze powinien wiedzieć o tym, że oni nie są zarejestrowani.

Crouch potaknął, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że choć jedna z dotychczasowych świadków zna podstawy prawa magicznego.

— Rozumiem, że wyniknęły z tego problemy? – dopomógł Bree oskarżyciel Meadowes. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Jo wykonała oczami młynek.

 _Obłudna idiotka._

— No… trochę. To głównie z Walkerami miałam wówczas problem i nie będę mówić nieprawdy – odchrząknęła znacząco i zerknęła niechętnie na spoczywający niepozornie na stołku fałszoskop. – Ale ponieważ znajomość legilimencji i… opętywanie dla zabawy… no cóż, należy do jednych z oskarżeń Isaaka Monroe'a, stwierdziłam, że dobrze byłoby zabrać w tej sprawie głos.

Westchnęła i rozejrzała się po magach Wizengamotu, najwyraźniej szukając odrobiny wsparcia czy sympatii. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że aparycją, zachowaniem i obejściem rozpieszczonego dziecka zbytnio nie wzbudzała pozytywnych uczuć, bo nikt się nawet do niej nie uśmiechnął. Isaac piorunował ją niemiłym spojrzeniem zza swojej ławy oskarżonego.

— Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z okresu, kiedy byłam opętana, jedynie trochę z początku tej znajomości.. Dean starał się do mnie zbliżyć, bo jest to konieczne do zawiązania więzi… do opętania… przejęcia kontroli. Opowiadał mi wiele o swoich przyjaciołach, o bracie… również o Isaaku, najlepszym przyjacielu jego młodszego brata.

— Co Dean Walker mówił o Isaaku? – zapytał Crouch.

— Z początku mówił bardzo ogólnikowo, ale… po pewnym czasie, zaczął… przesyłać mi do umysłu pewne wiadomości, wizje… mówił, że Isaac jest niepoczytalny, że… że on – to znaczy Dean – martwi się o Prim Ellison, z którą Isaac był związany… Dean bał się, że Isaac mógłby wyrządzić jej jakąś krzywdę. Mówił też o tym, że Isaac miał młodszą siostrę… że bardzo zmienił się po jej śmierci. Że popadł w mrok.

Jo zaklęła pod nosem natychmiast po tym, jak z ust Bree wypadło imię: „Prim". Isaac wydawał się całkowicie niewzruszony, ale Lily dawała głowę, że jego spojrzenie zrobiło się nieco bardziej pokojowe, miękkie i łagodne.

— Czy Dean Walker podejrzewał oskarżonego o zabójstwo Gillian Monroe? – zapytał oskarżyciel Meadowes. Bree zerknęła z przejęciem na fałszoskop.

— Owszem – wycedziła powoli. Jo i Isaac niemalże równocześnie przenieśli wzrok na spokojnie leżący wykrywacz kłamstw. – Isaac mówił wszystkim, że to jego ojciec, pan Trevor, zamordował Jilly na jego oczach, ale Dean nie chciał w to uwierzyć… po prostu opowieść Isaaka nie trzymała się kupy, nie przedstawił on żadnych rzetelnych dowodów… i wszystko świadczyło przeciwko niemu – przełknęła głośno ślinę. Isaac odwrócił wzrok, ale Jo nie odwracała spojrzenia od fałszoskopu, jakby licząc na to, że zacznie piszczeć z pewnym opoźnieniem. – I wiem, że inni również mieli wątpliwości.

 _Przeklęty zdrajca,_ rozległ się wreszcie werdykt w głowie Lily _. Dean zawsze był najbardziej popierzony, ale nie myślałam… byłam pewna, że on nigdy by nas nie zdradził… w taki sposób._

Isaac trącił w ramię swojego obrońcę i powiedział mu coś dyskretnie. Hughes pokiwał głową, po czym wstał i zgłosił sprzeciw:

— Skoro Dean Walker – oraz inni – podejrzewali Isaaka o zabójstwo Jilly, to dlaczego ani nie wnieśli podejrzenia do sądu, ani nie powiedzieli nic na ten temat na pierwszej rozprawie w roku siedemdziesiątym trzecim?

Przez moment Bree wydawała się być zbita z pantałyku.

— No coż… - wyjąkała, zerkając na fałszoskop. – Dean mówił mi, że sam zbadałby tę sprawę, ale… był zajęty poszukiwaniami swojego biologicznego ojca – porzucił on jego i jego matkę, kiedy Dean się urodził. To pochłaniało go zupełnie i… na chwilę zapomniał o losie Jilly.

— Rozumiem – pokiwał głową Hughes, ale wyglądał po raz pierwszy od początku rozprawy na nieco pokrzepionego. Bree skrzywiła się nieco w swojej mownicy. Nagle powstał jeden z członków ławy przysięgłych, redaktor _Proroka Codziennego z_ podnieconą miną, i wtrącił swoje trzy grosze do tej dygresji:

— Pragnę dodać, że Dean był synem Ellistar Walker, jednej z ofiar afery związkowców ogłoszonej przed kilkoma dniami…

— Dziękuje za uzupełnienie, Travers – zamknął te dyskusję Crouch i podziękował Bree za zeznania.

Tymczasem Lily czuła, że nogi uginają się pod ciężarem jej ciała, a w głowie przekręca się w tym momencie tysiące trybików i dźwigni, że para ogromnej maszyny wydobywa się z jej uszu, i że kolejne strzępy informacji – kawałek po kawałku – scalają się w jeden, barwny obrazek.

Ta dygresja Octaviana Traversa, to zmieszanie Bree, to, że wszyscy cały czas przywoływali historię przeszłości Deana i to, że nie mógł on przebaczyć swojemu biologicznemu ojcu porzucenia… to wszystko zostało już powtórzone tak wiele razy, że musiało posiadać dużą wartość w całej tej tajemnicy, że musiało stanowić klucz do chociaż fragmentu całej tej historii.

Poszukiwanie ojca… Ojciec pochodził z wpływowej rodziny… zostawił Deana i jego matkę i związał się z inną kobietą…

Gwałcenie uzdrowicielek i prostytutek przez Związkowców Quidditcha…

Dean wiele lat później opętał May Potter… Dlaczego akurat May Potter?

Dlaczego James podpalił dom Tony'ego i Deana w Bighton, i dlaczego Tony wysyłał mu pogróżki w sprawie śmierci Phila? Czy oby na pewno… czy oby na pewno chodziło tutaj o śmierć Phila? Czy Syriusz i Dorian, i James, i Bree, i oni wszyscy, nie przegapili jakiegoś istotnego w szkopułu w całym tym galimatiasie? Czy nikt do tej pory nie zauważył tego powiązania… nie dostrzegł tego schematu?

Dlaczego Walkerowie i Potterowie się nienawidzą? Dlaczego niezwykle przystojny dziewiętnastolatek związał się z lekko niezrównoważoną czternastolatką? I dlaczego przed śmiercią nie szukał swojego ojca, tylko sprowadzał na złą drogę dziewczynę, będącą jeszcze dzieckiem?

 _Zapytaj kogokolwiek, kim był Seth Potter…,_ przypomniała sobie słowa Jamesa, które wymówił tej nocy, kiedy spała w jego starym jeszcze dormitorium. _…a każdy odpowie, że legendą tego klubu. Legendą Os z Wimborune… legendą reprezentacji Anglii… legendą w Związku Quidditcha._

— A co jeśli Dean jednak znalazł ojca przed śmiercią? – szepnęła cicho, odwracając głowę w kierunku swojej towarzyszki. Jo zmarszczyła brwi.

― Co masz na myśli?

* * *

 **#16**

 **Dolina Godryka**

 **P** omimo wątpliwej radości rodziny Potterów z odwiedzin Diany, ona sama czuła się w ich salonie nadzwyczaj komfortowo, żeby nie powiedzieć – _jak w domu._ Rozsiadła się wygodnie na honorowym miejscu - eleganckim fotelu otoczonym z góry obrazową aureolką – czyli pracami May Potter z różnych okresów jej życia. Czuła znajome mrowienie w palcach, typowe dla wszystkich tych razy, kiedy Diana stawała tuż przed zdemaskowaniem złoczyńcy i zamknięciem jednej ze swoich wielu kryminalnych spraw.

Nie zrozumcie tej sytuacji źle – Diana bynajmniej nie cieszyła się z tego, że za jej sprawą być może nawet rozpadnie się rodzina Potterów. Bardzo ceniła małżeństwo swojego szefa i Annabelle van Weert i uważała, że państwo Potter stanowią wzór dla młodych par i wszystkich rodziców swoim podejściem, pełną akceptacją i zrozumieniem. Wiedziała też, że kryzys w ich związku może odbić się na całej opozycji przeciw ministerstwu i siłom Voldemorta – oni i Chamberlainowie oddali Zakonowi Feniksa swoje rodowe mienia, a ewentualny podział majątku mógł to wszystko niezwykle skomplikować. W całej tej sprawie, w całym tym wyścigu po prawdę, najbardziej przykra była świadomość, że ześle ona czarne chmury na rodzinę Potterów i że skrzywdzi kobietę tak dobrą i szlachetną, jak Annabelle.

Mimo wszystko – chociaż sprawa ta była dosyć przykra i nieprzyjemna – wciąż stanowiła pewne kryminalne zagadnienie. Diana nie mogła zaniedbać swoich obowiązków, nie mogła porzucić roli poszukiwaczki prawdy, kierowana osobistymi, subiektywnymi pobudkami. To właśnie wyróżniało ją od swoich kolegów i to czyniło z niej tak dobrze rokującą w swoim fachu – powołanie, profesjonalizm i misję stawiała na pierwszym miejscu, a dopiero później przypominała sobie o bardziej przyziemnych kwestiach, takich jak osobista sympatia, podziw czy wyrzuty sumienia. Diana tego dnia świętowała w duszy, ale nie dlatego, że odkryła przed Annabelle Potter inne oblicze jej męża i prawdopodobnie stłukła doszczętnie cały jej kruchy świat. Radowała się ze zwycięstwa prawdy, z zawodowego sukcesu, z rozwiązania zagadki trapiącej jej tak długo.

― Nie jestem fanką abstrakcjonizmu ani awangardy, ale w pracach May zdecydowanie jest coś wyjątkowego – rozpoczęła egzekucję, zadzierając głowę do góry i oglądając naprawdę nietuzinkowe – żeby nie powiedzieć niepokojące – dzieła artystyczne. Wyciągnęła do góry prawą rękę zakończoną długim paznokciem i postukała w jeden a obrazów, tworzących aureolkę – przedstawiał on czarnego szakalołaka, którego zęby zatopiły się w człowieku, a dookoła rozprysło dużo farby w kolorze krwi. – Dostałam reprodukcję właśnie tego okazu - od Liama Argenta. To był pierwszy obraz May tego… _rodzaju,_ prawda?

Seth Potter nie odpowiedział. Marszczył czoło i wlepiał swoje bystre, kryminologiczne oczy w symboliczny portret _czarnego wilkołaka._ Annabelle potaknęła uprzejmie, zerkając podejrzliwie to na Dianę, to na swojego męża. Ciekawe, och bardzo ciekawe, co w tamtym momencie chodziło jej po głowie!

― May namalowała ten obraz pierwszego stycznia siedemdziesiątego piątego… - kontynuowała Di. Jej paznokieć zjechał z epicentrum dzieła (czyli zębów szakalołaka) do małego podpisu z datą w lewym dolnym rogu. – Dzień po rzezi mugoli w Manchesterze i śmierci Deana Walkera. I zatytułowała niezwykle groźnie: _Czarny wilkołak._

― May zawsze lubiła malować zwierzęta – roześmiał się Seth i machnął ręką. Diana zastanawiała się, czy rozmawiają o tym samym obrazie. – Kiedy była mała, poświęciła całą serię na podobiznę naszego kota… pamiętasz, Bellie? Te obrazy z sypialni gościnnej, z tym rudym kotem w stogu…

-―Ale ten czarny wilkołak przypomina mi co innego – przerwała mu z uporem Diana. - I niech pan lepiej go nie lekceważy, bo to właśnie największy dowód, który świadczy przeciwko panu, panie Potter.

Potterowie wymienili długie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Annabelle odchrząknęła i pokiwała głową, nie wiedząc chyba, czy po tym oświadczeniu rozsądniejsze byłoby wyproszenie gościa, czy może poczęstowanie go szarlotką? Szkarłatny rumieniec zniecierpliwienia oblał policzki Diany.

― Seth to egipski bóg demonów, czyż nie?

― A Diana rzymska bogini łowów… prawda?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, obiecując, że nie da się w ten sposób ani sprowokować, ani wywieźć na manowce.

― Myślę, że w moim przypadku symbolika jest bardzo trafna. W pana – również.

― Wybacz, że się wtrącę, Diano – odezwała się Annabelle. – Ale od kiedy mój mąż zajmuje się… Em… no nie wiem, kulturoznawstwem? – zasugerowała. – Folklorem? Symboliką sztuki? Nie wiem… nie wiem, do czego to wszystko miałoby…

― …zmierzać? – domyśliła się Diana. Seth wyprostował się w fotelu, tak jakby zdawało mu się, że niebezpieczeństwo już niemalże zupełnie zniknęło, i że z łatwością odprawi Dianę i podważy każde jej słowo. – Chodzi tutaj mniej więcej o to, pani Potter, że narkotyki nie są zaklęciem _Obliviate_ – więcej, nie są magiczną gumką, która wymazuje wspomnienia. Nawróceni narkomani, że tak się wyrażę, często cierpią na odwykach katusze, ponieważ przypominają sobie o potwornych rzeczach, które zrobili. Przypominają sobie kolejne elementy, ale nie potrafią poskładać ich w całość – a obrazy May to nic innego jak próba usystematyzowania tego wszystkiego.

Diana podniosła się na równe nogi, tak, żeby stać przodem do obrazów i widzieć je lepiej.

― To wszystko – zatoczyła ręką półkole, obejmujące aureolę dzieł. – To fragmenty historii, którą May chciała opowiedzieć, ale nie była w stanie. Ta historia nie odeszła w zapomnienie – została jedynie lekko popchnięta w tamtym kierunku – i dotknęło to nie tylko pani córki. W ciągu ostatnich dni rozmawiałam z wieloma osobami… i wszystkie one stawały przed podobną niemożliwością wyrażenia swoich myśli – ale jednak z tego, czym się ze mną podzieliły, udało mi się dociec prawdy.

Odwróciła się ponownie na pięcie, tym razem stając twarzą w twarz ze swoim szefem.

― Modyfikacja pamięci jest odwracalna. Osoby te wciąż pamiętają cienie wydarzeń… wciąż niemalże widzą je w momentach medytacji czy snu. Znajdują się na skraju prawdy i dopiero, kiedy ktoś gwałtownie ich w nią wepchnie, przypominają sobie o wszystkim… od nowa.

― Nie musisz tłumaczyć mi, że _Obliviate_ jest odwracalne, Diano – odpowiedział nieco protekcjonalnie. – Slodki Merlinie, wolałbym nie myśleć, co by było w innym wypadku w naszym zawodzie. Te drobne poszlaki i tropy, które zostają w pamięci osób dotkniętych zaklęciem umożliwiają zaistnienie w ogóle jakiegokolwiek śledztwa – roześmiał się głośno. – Nigdy jednak nie patrzałem na te obrazy pod tym kątem. Inaczej nie byłbym na tyle lekkomyślny i nie trzymał u siebie w salonie.

Seth zamyślił się na chwilę, kiwając głową rytmicznie. Wyglądał idealnie, tak jak osoba, która stoi przed katem i czeka na wyrok śmierci.

― Ale teraz… po tym jak mnie przejrzałaś – rzekł powoli, nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego. – Kiedy już wszystko wiesz… powiedz… powiedz mi, co to znaczyło… walczyłem z tym tak wiele lat i probowałem rozgryźć tajemnicę „czarnego wilkołaka". Próbowałem zrozumieć, dlaczego oni wszyscy tak na mnie wołali…

Pani Potter wzięła głęboki oddech i przeniosła zszokowane spojrzenie z obrazów May na swojego męża.

― Jak to: _wołali_ tak na ciebie… przecież…

― Zwykle jestem sceptyczna, jeśli chodzi o wróżby i przepowiednie – weszła jej w słowo Diana.

― Ja też – potaknął Seth. – Dlatego nigdy nie poświęcałem zbytnio czasu na słowa wypowiedziane w malignie, tamtej nocy.

― W każdym razie byłam u pani Delili Walker… a potem rozmawiałem z Alekiem Masonem… no i zrozumiałam, że czarny wilkołak od początku do końca był… obrazem – ponownie zastukała w dzieło May. – Wszystkie osoby widziały go przed oczami, a May przelała na płotno. Tak naprawdę wilk nie jest tutaj… likantropem. To szakal. Prawdopodobnie wszystkie osoby, które doświadczyły tej wizji, nie wiedziały o tym, że szakalołak – czyli tyfoniczny stwór – to wyobrażenie Egipcjan na boga śmierci…

― Na boga Setha – domyślił się pan Potter i roześmiał się bez humoru. – Jakie to proste…

Pani Potter po raz kolejny pokręciła głową i odparła, że nie kończyła kryminologii i dalej nie rozumie, jaki związek szakalołak ma z jej mężem.

― Czy Delilah Walker to nie jest przypadkiem na pomylona starsza pani, którą James… - dodała jeszcze, nie kończąc zdania (najwyraźniej uświadomiła sobie, że opowiadanie o przewinieniach jej syna nie powinno mieć miejsca w towarzystwie Diany).

― Co Delilah ci o mnie powiedziała? – zadał alternatywne pytanie Seth. Ku rozdrażnieniu Belle, Diana odpowiedziała tylko swojemu szefowi:

― Że czarny wilkołak jest ojcem Deana Walkera, który go zabił.

Annabelle zaklęła głośno.

― Wyjaśnicie wreszcie, o co z tym wszystkim chodzi? Rozumiem, że pracujecie dla jednego departamentu, ale od dawna nie interesuje nas już, co się działo z _tym chłopakiem!_ Nazwisko „Walker" nie jest wymawiane w tym domu od bardzo dawna, i doceniłabym, gdyby…

― To bardzo długa historia, Belle – przerwał jej mąż. – To wszystko działo się dawno temu. Nie spodziewałem się… myślałem, że tego nie da się już odkopać… że już nikt mnie z nimi nie łączył, że już dawno wszyscy o tym zapomnieli…

― Zapomnieli sami z siebie czy raczej ktoś ich do tego… przymusił? – zasugerowała Diana. – Nie musi pan już kłamać, panie Potter. Zmodyfikował pan pamięć May, i to wiele razy, żeby nie pisnęła ani słówka pańskiej żonie. Zmodyfikował pan też pamięć wszystkim obecnym na sabacie w Sylwestra, wtedy, kiedy zamordował pan Deana Walkera.

― Nie możesz oceniać moich czynów taką samą miarą, jak zwykłych przestępców, którymi się zajmujemy, Diano! – uniósł głos. – May nie zachowywała się racjonalnie, miała osobiste problemy i próbowałem jej jedynie ulżyć. Wszystko to, co zrobiłem, zrobiłem dla niej, i dla Jamesa – możesz mówić co ci się podoba, ale póki sama nie będziesz miała dzieci…

― Och, niech pan da już spokój ze zgrywaniem dobrego tatusia! To pan wpędził May w taki stan, a nie próbował ją z niego wyciągnąć!

Belle odchrząknęła głośno.

― Czy ktoś zechciałby wyjaśnić mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Diano – zwróciła się w stronę swojego gościa – wpadłaś tutaj i zaczęłaś mówić coś o dzieciach… o związkowcach… o tej strasznej sprawie związanej z tymi uzdrowicielkami w latach pięćdziesiątych… czy to… czy… - spojrzała z przejęciem na swojego męża. Z jej twarzy znikały pomału wszystkie kolory.

Seth uniósł rękę, żeby ją uspokoić i pokręcił głową gorączkowo:

― Nie, nie… to nie było tak… nie rozumiesz… Bellie…

― Pozwolę sobie podbić te pytanie, panie Potter – odezwała się ponownie Diana. – Bo moim zdaniem to było _dokładnie_ tak.

― _Nie było!_ – powtórzył Seth, tym razem nieco ostrzej. - Nigdy nie bawiłem się z Nickiem McDonaldem, ani z Raphaelem Bonnetem, ani z Meadowesem, ani z żadnym z tych szaleńców! To było przed moim ślubem i moimi zaręczynami, w ostatnim sezonie w _Osach._ Nigdy nie zgwałciłem tej kobiety, nie zrobiłem jej krzywdy ani nie brałem udziału w niektórych zabawach Nicka McDonalda. Ale… - zawahał się w tym momencie, plącząc się w słowach jak zawstydzone dziecko (lub też osobę wybitnie udającą skruchę). – Zdarzyło mi się… Ja… - zerknął niepewnie w kierunku swojej żony – ja byłem strasznym kretynem za młodu, Bellie… Byłem wściekły, że… że nie powiedziałaś mi o swojej chorobie, o twoich… problemach. Zakończyłem karierę w Osach i byłem wystarczająco stary, żeby zająć się dziećmi… myślałem, że jestem legendą… że nie mogę umrzeć bezpotomnie… oczywiście, to nie była twoja wina i nie próbuję umniejszać swojej winy, ale… ale to są jakieś okoliczności łagodzące… nie zgodzisz się?

Mina Belle była w tamtym momencie na tyle wstrząśnięta i nieokreślana, że nie sposób było stwierdzić, czy faktycznie przyznaje mężowi rację i uważa, że w dość oszczędnej na tym etapie opowieści wystąpiły wystarczające okoliczności łagodzące, czy też wręcz przeciwnie – to wzruszenie i gniew odjęły jej mowę.

Diana nie spodziewała się, że ktoś wytłumaczy jej aluzję dotyczącą „problemów" Annabelle, dlatego cieszyła się, że przeczytała dokładnie jej akta w Ministerstwie, zanim tu przyjechała. We wczesnym dzieciństwie pani Potter ledwo uszła z życiem w zetknięciu z egzotyczną, nieznaną wówczas chorobą. Czekało ją wieloletnie, trudne leczenie oraz związane z nim powikłania, z których najbardziej uciążliwa stała się bezpłodność. Prawdopodobnie Seth Potter nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi tego problemu, kiedy wstępował w związek małżeński, a być może w ogóle nie został o nim poinformowany – ale z jego słów wynikało, że nie mógł się z nim pogodzić, kiedy już uświadomił sobie jego istnienie czy też istotność.

Belle leczyła się długo z bezpłodności, a Potterowie starali się o dziecko przez pięć lat swojego małżeństwa – i chociaż uzdrowiciele nie dawali im żadnych szans, w marcu roku sześćdziesiątego urodził się James, jedyny _uznany_ potomek słynnego gracza, który nigdy nie doczekał się posiadania _biologicznego_ rodzeństwa. Z tej przyczyny Potterowie bardzo często okazywali Jamesowi zbyt dużą pobłażliwość – kryli jego przewinienia, rozliczali się z jego długów i odpowiadali za jego grzechy (jak chociażby oślepienie swojej ciotki oraz Delili Walker).

Pomimo tego, że James został ofiarowany Potterom niczym dar z niebios, a sam zainteresowany doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, wcale nie był całkowitym jedynakiem – ale o tym prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie dowiedział, tak zresztą jak i jego matka.

― Kto jeszcze o tym wie? – zapytał Seth Diany, tuż po tym, jak odczekał przepisowe dwie minuty, kiedy to jeog żona mogła zabrać głos.

― Powinnam zadać panu to pytanie! – odpowiedziała, wyginając usta z czymś na kształt uśmiechu. – Przez wiele dni opierałam swoje śledztwo na kłamstwach podstawionych przez pana ludzi! Pana syn… jego przyjaciele…

― James nic o tym nie wiedział – sprostował Seth, kręcąc głową. – Jestem pewien, że tak było. Wiedziałem tylko ja, Stephie, no i Dean… on oczywiście znał tę historię, a jako mistrz legilimencji, powoli torturował nią May. Traciła ona zmysły długo przed sylwestrową nocą – i to wydarzenie… nieudane _Obliviate…_ \- pokręcił głową. – Zresztą, z May od urodzenia było coś nie tak. Schizofrenia może ujawnić się w każdej chwili.

― Dobitnie powiedziane – zauważyła. – Szczególnie dlatego, że nikt – łącznie z panem – nie wierzy w to, że tak rzadka, mugolska choroba mogła dotknąć pana córkę.

― Seth, dlaczego ona…

― Powinien pan jak najszybciej zacząć się tłumaczyć przed żoną, skoro już został pan złapany – zasugerowała, opierając się o wezgłowie sofy i oglądając swoje paznokcie. – I lepiej, żeby mówił pan prawdę, bo jeśli zacznie pan kręcić, to wyjmę swoje dowody, przedstawię je przed pana żoną, a potem pojadę do ministerstwa, prosto na rozprawę Isaaka Monroe, i tam zacznę nimi wymachiwać przed Crou…

― _Nie –_ przerwał jej szef, przymykając oczy ze zmęczenia. –To… to zaszło za daleko. Wyciąganie pochopnych wniosków jest w tej chwili... niezwykle niebezpieczne dla nas wszystkich.

 **T** o był rok, kiedy Seth Potter kończył karierę w Osach z Wimbourne. W następnym sezonie miał osiągnąć trzydziesty rok życia, a jakkolwiek nie utracił ani zdrowia, ani formy, ani zapału, dobrze wiedział, że ten wiek jest subtelną granicą zwiastującą koniec pewnego etapu. Przemijający czas jest tak samo nieubłagalny dla wszystkich ludzi i czarodziejów, jednak jeśli istnieje pewna grupa szczególnie przez niego poszkodowana, to z pewnością są to zawodnicy drużyn Quidditcha.

Seth swoją karierę rozkręcił niezwykle szybko, od samego początku z łatwością odnosząc wiele sukcesów. Dostał się do Os przy pierwszym naborze, zaraz po Hogwarcie, rok później otrzymał propozycję gry w reprezentacji Anglii, a kilka miesięcy później przydzielono mu dwie opaski kapitańskie. Chociaż prowadził życie rozrzutne i swawolne, wiedział dobrze, że sława, luksusy i sukces nie są nieskończone; i przy całej swojej lekkomyślności, nieroztropności i swobodzie, nie zapominał o odkładaniu pewnego procenta swoich zarobków.

Potter często zastanawiał się, co będzie z nim dalej, gdzie skończy, co go jeszcze spotka i zdziwi, i za każdym razem w tej mglistej, przerażającej i niezarysowanej przyszłości, widział Belle. Belle van Weert była jedynym powodem, dla którego starał się zachować umiar i przyzwoitość, nie zatracić siebie w niemoralnych rozrywkach organizowanych w Związku Quidditcha. Mógł pograć jeszcze w rezerwie przez dwa, trzy sezony, ale Seth od początku obiecał sobie, że kiedy nadejdzie czas, to opuści drużynę i kadrę angielską z honorem. Jako trzydziestolatek mógł dokonać jeszcze wiele, miał dość energii i mocy, aby zmienić swoje życie zupełnie. Nie musiał obawiać się o brak środków materialnych, a jedynie o to, jak zniesie brak popularności, wywiadów, tłumu fanów oraz tygodni wiecznej zabawy. Przez jedenaście lat kariery przyzwyczaił się już do tych zbytków, ale jeszcze zupełnie się od nich nie uzależnił, a to oznaczało, że przyszedł najwyższy czas na odwyk.

Seth odszedł z Os z Wimbourne po ich zwycięskim, ostatnim meczu w lidze, dwudziestego czerwca siedemdziesiątego piątego. Z tej okazji Związek Quidditcha organizował wielką imprezę w swojej siedzibie w Ministerstwie, na którą pobłażliwa minister Tuft zezwoliła bez większych namów. Organizacją miał zająć się Nick McDonald i jego wierny kompan, Raphael Bonnet, co z góry oznaczało zabawę pozbawioną jakichkolwiek hamulców. Seth tego dnia pokłócił się w dodatku z Belle, jeszcze nie jego narzeczoną, ale w dalszym ciągu partnerką i bynajmniej nie zamierzał powstrzymywać się od dobrej zabawy.

Większość graczy i urzędników w Związku nigdy nie dziwiło się, skąd Bonnet i McDonald sprowadzają tak wiele ladacznic, bo była to tego rodzaju sprawa, o którą lepiej zbyt wiele nie pytać. Imprezy w Związku rządziły się swoimi prawami, a euforia z powodu wygranego meczu przyćmiewała całą rzeczywistość. W rezultacie po wielu latach, kiedy afery związkowców wyszły na jaw, ciężko było rozdzielić wśród winnych osoby świadome, nieświadome, i bardzo świadome krzywd.

Seth prawie nigdy nie korzystał z usług panienek na jedną noc, a przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy układało mu się z Belle. Uważał jednak, że może pozwolić sobie na trochę zabawy tej nocy, skoro po raz ostatni przychodzi mu brać udział w opijaniu zwycięstwa. Wieczór więc poświęcił całkowicie prostytutce o egzotycznej urodzie, pozbawionej białek w oczach i mówiącą nieco archaicznie, o imieniu Ellistar Walker.

 **B** elle Potter z głośnym łoskotem odstawiła filiżankę na spodek. Jej spojrzenie zaszła mgła, wyraz twarzy zastygł w nieprzeniknioną, surową maskę.

— Mów dalej, Seth – szepnęła ledwo dosłyszalnie, kiedy jej mąż przerwał na chwilę opowieść. – Nie będę nic mówić, dopóki nie usłyszę całości.

— Brzmi sprawiedliwie – wzruszyła ramionami Diana, bezwstydnie nakładając sobie kawałek ciasta na talerzyk z chińskiej porcelany. – Zostawiłabym was samych, ale jeśli tylko wyjdę, pan Seth albo zacznie kłamać, albo grzmotnie w panią Obliviate.

— Nie sądzisz, że pozwalasz sobie na zbyt wiele, Diano? – odparował pozornie łagodnie sam zainteresowany. Jego uczennica uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i już szykowała jakąś błyskotliwą ripostę, kiedy pani Potter weszła jej w słowo:

— Proszę was – rzekła, nie podnosząc głosu nawet o ton. – Nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę, Seth. Kontynuuj.

Pan Potter westchnął głęboko. Zdawało się, że przez ostatni kwadrans, od momentu, kiedy w drzwiach pojawiła się Diana, znacznie posiwiał i przybyło mu zmarszczek.

Wrócił więc do opowieści sprzed lat, o tym, jak pojednał się z przyszłą żoną krótko po odejściu z drużyny i – tknięty raczej impulsem przemiasznym z wyrzutami sumienia niżeli napadem namiętności – postanowił się oświadczyć. Na tym etapie opowieści Seth zatrzymał się na chwilę dla Diany, i wyjaśnił, czym zajmowała się Annabelle van Weert w czasie, kiedy jej ukochany sprowadzał na ich przyszłą rodzinę prawdziwe piekło. Razem ze swoją przyrodnią siostrą, Stephanie Chamberlain, i bliską koleżanką ze szkoły, Eileen Prince, Belle pracowała na szpitalnej porodówce jako akuszerka. Kobiety były ze sobą bardzo blisko, i cała ich trójka doskonale znała Setha Pottera – nic więc dziwnego, że zarówno Eileen, jak i zwłaszcza Stephie, miały swój udział w tej historii.

— Próbujesz przez to powiedzieć, że od początku spiskowałeś za moimi plecami z _moj_ _ą_ _w_ _ł_ _asn_ _ą_ _siostr_ _ą_ _?_ – wykrztusiła pani Potter. Przeraźliwy spokój powoli z niej uchodził, a jej reakcja zbliżała się do wściekłości zdradzonej kobiety niż do cierpliwości ziemskiego anioła.

 _Skończyła si_ _ę_ _faza zaprzeczania,_ pomyślała Diana. _Może uda mi si_ _ę_ _ś_ _wiadkowa_ _ć_ _dzisiaj morderstwu w afekcie?_

— To brzmi zbyt brutalnie, Bellie – westchnął Seth. – Przecież nie planowaliśmy zamachu na twojego brata we Włoszech… po prostu… po prostu staraliśmy się umniejszyć ci ból…

— Jak Stephanie mogła ci się przydać?! – uniosła głos pani Potter. – Co z tego miała? Czy… _Seth, czy z ni_ _ą_ _te_ _ż_ _masz b_ _ę_ _karty?_

— Nie! – zaprzeczył natychmiast. _Nieco zbyt natychmiast,_ jak na opinię Di. – Stephie była po prostu położną. _Dyskretn_ _ą_ położną. Musisz zrozumieć, że… - przetarł twarz ze zmęczeniem. – Że musiałem znaleźć zaufaną osobę, która nie starałaby się mnie potem oszukać ani naciągnąć na pieniądze. Z początku wszystko zaczynało się niewinnie… Stephanie miała układ z Nickiem i Raphaelem i udzielała dyskretnych porodów wszystkim… dziewczynom ze Związku. To…

— Chce pan powiedzieć, że po Anglii chodzi jeszcze wiele takich Deanów Walkerów? – jęknęła Di. – I że będę musiała teraz śledzić kolejną osobę?

— Stephanie była w desperackiej sytuacji i nigdy nie chciała, aby komukolwiek stała się krzywda – uciął Seth. – Możesz oczerniać mnie, ale nie mieszaj w to Stephie… zresztą, nie można powiedzieć, że sprawiedliwości nie stała się zadość po wielu latach…

 _No tak,_ zgodziła się w myślach Diana. _Tyle lat odwracała wzrok od świństw swoich klientów, aż w końcu została go pozbawiona._

Obydwie panie jednak, pomimo głośnych protestów w swojej głowie, zezwoliły Sethowi na kontynuowanie ledwo zaczętej opowieści.

 **Ś** lub Belle i Setha Potterów odbył się latem tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego piątego, i był jednym z ostatnich tak jasnych dni przed nadciągającą epoką niepokoju, epoką mroku i ciemnej mgły spowijającej powietrze ponurym widmem wojny. Młodzi rychło po ślubie wyjechali na długotrwałą podróż dookoła świata, wedle własnych kaprysów zajeżdżając to tu, to tam, i zatrzymując się w kolejnych punktach wyprawy to dłużej, to krócej. Ich tempo zwiedzania spowolniło się znacznie po opuszczeniu Ameryki Łacińskiej i długim pobycie w Chicago. Seth wówczas nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, że w Anglii jego pierworodny syn osiągnął już pierwszy rok życia, ale ten stan błogiej niewiedzy chylił się już ku końcowi.

Po zakończeniu kariery sportowej i rozpoczęciu nowego rozdziału w życiu, Seth bardzo pragnął doczekać się z Belle potomstwa, i ciężko było uzbroić mu się w cierpliwość po roku małżeństwa pozbawionego owocu. Podczas pobytu w Chicago, Seth spotkał jednego ze swoich dawnych współzawodników oraz aktywnego działacza dla Związku, który przypomniał mu o Ellistar Walker, rzucił światło na odległą w pamięci noc po zwycięstwie w lidze, i w końcu ostro sprowadził go na ziemię, uświadamiając, w jakie tarapaty wpędziły go własne impulsywność i lekkomyślność. W całym tym nieszczęściu Seth uświadomił sobie jednak jedną ważną rzecz, niby to nie zmieniającą jego sytuacji, ale jednak podbudowującą ego i pozwalającą na zachowanie jeszcze krztyny nadziei – problemy z płodnością w ich małżeństwie pochodziły od jego żony, i tylko od niej.

Chociaż Seth poznał prawdę i nie mógł już zaklinać, że Dean i Ellistar Walker są dla niego obcymi osobami, nie spieszył się z powrotem na Wyspy. Nawet i po przekroczeniu krajowych granic nie zajrzał do Brighton ani do Doliny Godryka, nie szukał kontaktu ani wiadomości ze starymi znajomymi ze Związku ani tym bardziej z Ellistar. Zamiast tego razem z Belle zatrzymał się na długi czas w Londynie, nawiązując nowe przyjaźnie z osobami możliwie jak najmniej powiązanymi z Quidditchem i polityką.

Przeszłość dosięgła go tam o wiele szybciej, niż mógłby przypuszczać – raptem tydzień po powrocie do Anglii otrzymał sowę od Ellistar, rzecz jasna z prośbą o pieniądze. Nikt nie mógłby rzec o Secie, że był osobą skąpą lub też że nie miał wystarczającej ilości środków, aby podesłać godziwą sumkę dożywotnich alimentów, jednak w tym wypadku natrafił na węża w swojej kieszeni.

 _Ellistar to przecież prostytutka_ , myślał. _To wcale nie musi być mój syn… Chce ode mnie wyłudzić pieni_ _ą_ _dze, tak jak i pewnie od kilku innych naiwniak_ _ó_ _w_ _…_

List od Ellistar został spalony w hotelowym kominku i wyglądało na to, że sprawa została zamknięta. Seth nie mógł spodziewać się zagrożenia ani ze strony starych znajomych, z którymi zerwał kontakt, ani ze strony własnej rodziny, w razie gdyby pannie Walker udało się zdobyć do nich namiary. Nie przewidział jednak, że w tej sytuacji posiada jeszcze jednego przeciwnika, jeszcze jedną osobę, która od początku chciała, aby jego małżeństwo zostało rozwiązane…

— **E** llistar nie odpuściła i wysłała mi jeszcze kilka listów – rzekł Seth, wpatrując się apatycznie w okno. – Przez długi czas nadążałem ze spaleniem jej żebrackiej paplaniny, ale kwestią czasu pozostawało, aż wpadną one w ręce kogoś… niepożądanego. Los chciał, aby ten _zaszczyt_ spotkał wścibską Chloe.

— Moją siostrę? – zdumiała się Belle. – Przecież Chloe była wtedy jeszcze w Hogwarcie, to było…

— Dokładnie dwadzieścia lat temu – westchnął ciężko. – Był to rok, kiedy Chloe opuściła Hogwart. W lipcu, kiedy wszyscy spotkaliśmy się na przyjęciu zaręczynowym Lukrecji Black, była świeżo po owutemach.

Belle zmrużyła oczy, ale nie wyglądała na osobę, która pragnęła sprzeczać się w tej materii.

— Chloe to moja młodsza siostra i matka May – oświadczyła, patrząc w kierunku Diany. – Niestety, zmarła przy porodzie siedemnaście lat temu, a chociaż ja wtedy byłam jeszcze w połogu po urodzeniu Jamesa, nie chciałam, żeby dziewczynka trafiła do mojego brata, do Włoch. To… mogłoby się źle dla niej skończyć.

 _Może James zamordowałby j_ _ą_ _na biwaku zamiast Phila,_ pomyślała Di. Jej kąciki ust zadrgały na ten czarny humor.

— Doskonale wiem, kim jest pani siostra – ucięła Diana. – Kiedy odkryłam prawdę, dotyczącą jej zachowania, przekopałam całe ministerskie akta, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie chorowała na schizofrenię… skoro May odziedziczała ją genetycznie… ale najwyraźniej sprawdziłam od złej strony.

Pani Potter zamrugała bez zrozumienia. Seth Potter zacisnął pięść na oparciu swojego fotela.

— Nie rozumiem… Nikt nie wie, z kim moja siostra miała to dziecko… ona była…

— …bardzo rozwiązła – wtrącił się jej mąż.

— …bardzo łatwowierna – zdecydowała Belle. – Były z nią same problemy po tym, jak opuściła Hogwart… ja, Stephanie i Nick nie mogliśmy jej upilnować… ale… ale to przecież…

— Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób uchowała się pani, pani Belle, wśród takiej rodziny – parsknęła Diana. – Zarówno pani siostra… jak i legendarni już chyba skandaliści z Włoch… no i sama pani Chamberlain, skorumpowana położna… Podmieniono panią na porodówce, czy jak?

Seth uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale nie zebrał w sobie dość odwagi, aby spojrzeć na żonę. Belle nie dała się zwieść tym komplementem.

— O Nicku nie chce rozmawiać – odparła dyplomatycznie. – To, co usłyszałam o Stephie to nowość, ale… ale nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego wpychacie do jednego worka Chloe. Była młoda i lekko szalona, ale w granicach normy, jak na swój wiek. Nie wiem… nie rozumiem, dlaczego…

Diana westchnęła głęboko.

— Radziłabym oddać ponownie pana Setha do głosu. Zostanę tu i będę kontrolować, czy nie zaczyna zmyślać. Niech pani lepiej się czegoś mocno złapie, pani Potter. Teraz dopiero zacznie się prawdziwa akcja.

 **C** hloe van Weert nigdy nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego jej siostra wygrała na loterii takie wspaniałe życie, podczas gdy ona, Stephanie, a nawet Nicholas musieli tkwić w całym swoim rodzinnym kwasie. Jako najmłodsza latorośl, stała się oczkiem w głowie rodziców i nawet po osiągnięciu pełnoletności pozostawała trzymana na smyczy. Jeśli nie rodzice, to starsza siostra, bezustannie jej matkowali, do tego stopnia, że nie mogła bez konsekwencji pójść się zabawić i nie wrócić na noc no domu.

Chloe jako siedemnastolatka nie miała ani zdanych owutemów, ani pracy, ani przyjaciół, ani chłopaka – podczas gdy Belle w jej wieku przebierała w uczelniach uzdrowicielskich i spotykała się z wschodzącą gwiazdą Quidditcha. To właśnie tego ostatniego – Setha Pottera – Chloe zazdrościła siostrze najbardziej. Na każdym rodzinnym zjeździe, oficjalnym bądź nieformalnym spotkaniu, Seth świecił niczym najjaśniejsza gwiazdka w rodzince fircyków, rozbawiał ją do łez, czarował swoim obejściem, powierzchownością i pogodną, wesołą naturą. Mimo tych wszystkich przymiotów, Belle nie doceniała go zupełnie. Nie rozumiała przypisanego mu sposobu bycia, krytykowała za arogancję i dziecinne popisy, nie akceptowała go takim, jakim był naprawdę; w przeciwieństwie do Chloe, która pragnęła go całym swoim nastoletnim sercem, razem z jego sławą, pieniędzmi, wyglądem, charakterem, ale też łącznie z jego wadami, bo właśnie to one czyniły ich tak do siebie podobnymi.

Seth Potter od zawsze był bawidamkiem. Uwielbiał towarzystwo kobiet wszelkich, osiągnął mistrzowo w sztuce niezobowiązującego flirtu i dość szybko nudził się kolejnymi partnerkami – rzecz jasna, wyłączając z tego Belle, która jakimś sposobem niezmiennie go fascynowała. Chloe też nie należała do osób stałych emocjonalnie, ale do Setha przywiązała się dawno temu i to uczucie nie słabło prawie w ogóle z biegiem czasu. Liczyła na to, że po pewnym czasie jej szwagier straci cierpliwość i pozwoli sobie na odrobinę swobody w swoich małżeńskich zobowiązaniach, a wtedy ona, Chloe, skutecznie oswobodzi go z toksycznych macek swojej siostry.

W dzień straszliwie nudnego przyjęcia zaręczynowego Lukrecji Black, Chloe oddała się bez reszty swojej największej pasji, jaką było śledzenie innych osób. Zamierzała wydać swoją daleką kuzynkę przed rosyjskim przystojniakiem z Prewettów i opowiedzieć mu o Ethanie Evansie, synu współwłaściciela londyńskiego hotelu, w którym wszyscy byli zakwaterowani. Pomysł ten pobudzał ją przez cały dzień i nie wyglądało na to, że cokolwiek mogłoby pokrzyżować jej szyki – aż do momentu, kiedy zmieniła zupełnie swój obiekt zainteresowań: znalazła bowiem list do swojego szwagra, od zdziwaczałej prostytutki. Bez wyrzutów sumienia otworzyła go i odkryła brudną tajemnicę Setha.

To był jeden z najpiękniejszych dni w życiu Chloe. Syn z dziwką, który jej szwagier spłodził na kilka tygodni przed ślubem z Belle! Trzymała w rękach gwarancję, że kruche małżeństwo Potterów rozpadnie się w drobny mak za kilka krótkich tygodni, a w dodatku, zanim to nastąpi i zanim na Chloe spadnie dożywotnia satysfakcja, nie zabraknie innych pomniejszych okazji do zabawy.

Wieczorem udała się do apartamentu Setha i Belle i z radością odnotowała, że jej siostry nie ma w pobliżu. Wpadła akurat w środku tych jakże częstych samotnych momentów, kiedy Seth łamał się z powodu poczucia winy i upijał, by zapomnieć o swej ciężkiej doli.

— Idź już spać, mała Clow – wymamrotał, mierzwiąc swoje włosy. – Bellie i ja jesteśmy wieczorami… dość zajęci…

— Od początku wiedziałam, że to jej wina – odparła na to Chloe. Seth zmarszczył czoło. – Często chorowała w dzieciństwie – a poza tym za bardzo jej zależy na tej ciąży. Za bardzo… się spina. Z tobą… z tobą nie mogłoby być nic nie tak. _No nie?_

Seth ponownie zmierzwił włosy. Jego wzrok zrobił się mglisty, trochę wskutek alkoholowego zamroczenia, trochę z powodu plątaniny bolesnych myśli. Chloe spodobało się to zestawienie.

— Jestem ciekawa, czy Dean Walker odziedziczy po tatusiu ten urok – roześmiała się. – Ten absolutny dar doprowadzania dziewcząt do szaleństwa.

— **W** ymachiwała mi tym listem przed nosem – jęknął Seth. – Nie dawała spokoju. Uważała, że moja sytuacja jest… zabawna. Że dzień, kiedy się dowiesz… że to będzie strasznie… _śmieszne…_

Mała Chloe jednak najwyraźniej się pomyliła, bo mina Belle była bardzo daleka od zabawnej. Patrzała na dno swojej ozdobnej filiżanki, na dziwne rozmieszczenie herbacianych fusów, przywodzące jej na myśl złamane serce. Diana, pomimo rozwiniętej u aurorów tenedencji do dużej powściągliwości w okazywaniu empatii oraz skłonność do rozpatrywania ludzi jedynie w skrzywionym odbiciu ich wad i demonów, czuła w tamtej chwili dziwne, niezidentyfikowane szczypanie w okolicach pępka. Jako strażniczka prawdy i autentyczności powinna czuć się dumna z tego, że przyniosła kres oszukiwaniu tej biednej kobiety od tak wielu lat – ale zamiast tego towarzyszyło jej coś zupełnie innego – coś podobnego do uczucia po stłuczeniu drogocennego przedmiotu, który okazał się być nie tak trwały, jak się myślało.

Tego dnia bezwarunkowe zaufanie i czysta miłość Belle Potter zostały stłuczone na drobne kawałki – a najgorsze było to, że pomimo tak wielu lat polerowania i dbałości, w tej jednej, krótkiej chwili, okazały się tak bardzo podatne na zniszczenie.

— Zawsze faworyzowałeś Jamesa – szepnęła cicho, przeczuwając dokąd zmierza cała historia. – Zawsze traktowałeś go o wiele lepiej od May, a ja zawsze myślałam, że to dlatego, że… że ona nie jest twoją krewną, że nie ma w niej ani kropli twojej krwi. A tak naprawdę…

— Przez dwadzieścia lat nie spojrzałem na nikogo – powiedział gorączkowo. – I… wiesz jak wielu mężczyzn zdradza po poronieniach? A wtedy… w latach pięćdziesiątych… chyba pamiętasz, ile... Przypuszczałem, ze nigdy nie będziemy mieli dzieci… że Dean to mój jedyny potomek… no ale urodził się James. _Nasz_ James. Jedyny udany… jedyny niezepsuty… niezdegenerowany… psychicznie zrównoważony… Bellie, _wszystkie moje dzieci…_ tylko na nie spójrz: tylko spójrz, co się z nimi stało… gdzie teraz są… _a James…_ James ma jeszcze szansę…

— _Seth._

Diana zmarszczyła brwi. Dopiero teraz zauważyła tę jakże niepokojącą zbieżność. Wystarczało poczytać w aktach rodziny van Weertów, żeby wiedzieć, że ich pula genów raczej nie warunkuje zacnych cech. Wystarczyło przypomnieć sobie o Deanie, i przytoczyć chyba najbardziej reprezentacyjny przypadek May. Bliskie pokrewieństwo pomiędzy małżeństwami czystokrwistymi, ich ostre zasady, ślepe podążanie za odwieczną tradycją i głupie przekonania – to wszystko z roku na rok przybierało na sile i owocowało potomstwem tak zgniłym, tak wypaczonym, i tak niezrównoważonym. W każdej rodzinie figurowały jakieś wyjątki – wystarczyło tutaj podać na przykład panią Belle Potter – ale w tej ciemnej masie paskudnych jednostek świeciły wyjątkowo słabo. Sam Seth Potter, chociaż uznany auror i działacz wojenny, chociaż uwielbiany przez wszystkich przyjazny poczciwiec, i chociaż tak zafascynowany kulturą mugolską, tak naprawdę swoimi zbrodniami, które Diana odkryła niedawno, udowodnił, że wcale nie uniknął rodowej choroby nowego pokolenia – że sam nosił w sobie spore pokłady szaleństwa.

 **S** eth na początku lekceważył słowa i ostrzeżenia Chloe van Weert, nie wierząc w złe zamiary młodszej siostrzyczki swojej ukochanej żony, siostrzyczki, którą znał przecież nie od wczoraj. Doskonale pamiętał stopniowy proces dorastania i dziewczęcego kwitnięcia Chloe, bo świadkował temu z racji bliskiej znajomości z Belle. W myślach, pod zamkniętymi powiekami, widział najmłodszą z rodzeństwa van Weertów jako zarozumiałe dziecko w wieku przedhogwarckim; jako Brzydkie Kaczątko z cerą obsypaną czerwonymi wypryskami; jako zbuntowaną piętnastolatkę palącą cygaro ojca w piwnicy – i wydawało mu się, że skoro poznał różne oblicza dziewczyny na tak wielu etapach w jej życiu, to przy okazji również wybadał jej naturę, usposobienie i skłonności – a wszystko, co do tej pory wiedział, przeczyło pierwiastkowi zła w osobie Chloe. Jakże się mylił!

Z czasem naprzykrzanie się Chloe i jej ciągłe próby sabotowania małżeństwa Potterów przestały wydawać się błahe i niegroźne, a Seth zrozumiał, że jeśli chce pozostać z żoną, musi się jakoś ułożyć z jej siostrą. Jak wiele bogatych czarodziejów na jego miejscu, postawił pieniądz jako najlepszy możliwy środek do zamknięcia ust Chloe – niestety, zapomniał, że van Weertowie niespecjalnie potrzebowali kolejnego zastrzyku mamony do rodzinnego budżetu.

— Łapówka? – roześmiała się Chloe protekcjonalnie, tak, jak starsze panie śmieją się z wybryków małych chłopców. – Och, Seth, nie możesz być w tej chwili poważny. Ja już mam pieniądze.

— W takim razie czego ci, u diabła, potrzeba, Chloe? Nie wierzę, że chcesz mojego nieszczęścia – że pragniesz nieszczęścia _Belle._ Nigdy nie byliśmy skłóceni. W czym więc rzecz? – zapytał ostro. – Czego chcesz?

— Czy to nie jest oczywiste? – odpowiedziała, przysuwając się bliżej, tak, że Seth Potter wyczuwał ciepło jej oddechu. – Nic nigdy się nie zmieniło. Zawsze chodziło mi o ciebie. _Tylko_ o ciebie… Seth.

Pomiędzy Chloe van Weert i Sethem Potterem narodziło się coś toksycznego – coś, co niczym nie przypominało romansu, związku czy też zwykłego aktu molestowania. Mężczyzna nastawił się na to, że zatuszowanie afery z prostytutką i związkowcami Quidditcha będzie go sporo kosztowało – wydzielił nawet ze swojej skrytki bankowej pewien procent kapitału, który gotów był oddać tam, gdzie to będzie konieczne, bez niepotrzebnych pytań ze strony rodziny. To, jak łatwo było uciszyć małą Chloe, mile go zaskoczyło, a jeszcze bardziej zadowolił go fakt, że nie stracił na tym praktycznie ani grosza, ani honoru – _praktycznie._

Seth nigdy nie był osobą ślepo lojalną i wierną – owszem, kochał swoją żonę i nie planował związania się na stale z kimś innym, ale nie uważał, żeby cała sprawa z Chloe zasługiwała na pogardę i zgorszenie. Póki nie żywił żadnych uczuć – nie licząc tych warunkowanych przez najniższy z instynktów – względem siostry Belle, nie czuł się jak zdrajca. Co więcej, pierwsze lata swojego małżeństwa wspominał raczej niemile – pamiętał niezdrowe napięcie, jakie wkradało się pomiędzy niego i ukochaną, pamiętał wyrzuty sumienia i cierpienie Belle, i jej ciężkie leczenie z niepłodności, i pamiętał, że sam czuł się winny, posiadając już dziecko. Obawiał się, że sytuacja nigdy się nie odmieni i że obydwoje, on i Belle, umrą bezpotomnie. Bolało go to niezwykle, bo mimo swojego lekkodusznego usposobienia, był człowiekiem bardzo rodzinnym i lubiącym dzieci. Żałował, że nigdy nie wypróbuje swoich sił jako ojciec, że nigdy nie nauczy grać swojego dziecka w Quidditcha i nigdy nie pośle go do Hogwartu; żałował, że nikt nie odziedziczy rodzinnej fortuny i że nikt nie zastąpi jego miejsca w świecie, kiedy przyjdzie mu się już z nim pożegnać.

Mimo tych wszystkich rzeczy, Seth nie planował uznania Deana za swojego syna. Nigdy też nie uwzględnił go w swoim testamencie, ani nie wysłał do Walkerów żadnych pieniędzy – po części nie czuł takiej potrzeby, a po części obawiał się, że obudzi się w nim stłumione przywiązanie i radość z posiadania dziecka, jakiekolwiek by ono nie było.

Koniec lata pięćdziesiątego dziewiątego roku stał się najszczęśliwszym okresem w życiu zarówno pani, jak i pana Potter. Chociaż uzdrowiciele nie dawali temu żadnych szans i chociaż nigdy nie udało się tego powtórzyć, Belle ten jeden jedyny raz stała się brzemienna.

— **C** hloe powiedziała mi, ze jest w ciąży kilka tygodni po tym, jak nam nareszcie się udało, ale… ale to nie było… - Seth westchnął ciężko, przytłoczony całą swoją historią, z której wynikało, że nie kto inny, ale sam zainteresowany jest największym pokrzywdzonym. — Kazałem jej, delikatnie mówiąc, nareszcie zająć się sobą. Chloe powiedziała, że jedzie do jakieś tam szkoły, żeby dostać się do grupy badawczej w wykopaliskach w Egipcie… Nie obraź się, Bellie, ale do dzisiaj nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek z was przełknął tę historię. Chloe i wykopaliska? To jakby James powiedział, że chce zostać pastorem.

Belle nie skorzystała z tej specyficznej okazji do roześmiania się i rozładowania emocji. Diana również. Seth westchnął ciężko i pomasował się po karku.

— Myślę, że wszyscy w głębi duszy chcieliście się jej pozbyć. To nie znaczy od razu, że była z ciebie zła siostra, Belle – wręcz przeciwnie, miałaś zawsze dla niej o wiele za dużo cierpliwości. Chloe dąsała się straszliwie, że odesłałem ją do Szkocji, do Aberdeen, ale wkrótce i ona odpuściła. Wiesz… Chloe zawsze miała straszliwy kompleks ciebie, Stephanie i nawet Nicka – nie mogła znieść waszego towarzystwa przez własną niedojrzałość i cieszyła się, że nie będzie zmuszana by dłużej was oglądać. Poza tym, zyskała nareszcie wolność i niezależność, na której jej zawsze zależało. Liczyłem na to, że Chloe spotka w Szkocji jakiegoś chłopaka, że się zakocha, i że przestanie nareszcie bawić się ze mną w kotka i myszkę. Oczywiście… wiesz, wtedy… po tym, jak dowiedziałem się, że jesteś w ciąży… no cóż, powiedziałem wtedy jej dość jasno… byłem dosyć stanowczy…

Dianę niezwykle zaintrygował ten dobór słów i szykujący się zwrot akcji, szczególnie dlatego, że doskonale wybadała wcześniej całą tę historię i wiedziała, że żadnej gruntownej zmiany w związku Chloe i Setha nie było, a jeśli już, to nie w tą stronę, do której zmierzał narrator.

— Był pan dość stanowczy… rozumiem, że zgodził się pan na drugie dziecko po to, żeby pana żona nie była samotna na porodówce, czyż tak?

Seth wyglądał w tamtej chwili, jakby połknął olbrzymie jajo.

―To… patrzysz na tę sprawę zbytnio… jednotorowo, Diano. Zapominasz, że… zapominasz, że wszyscy mieliśmy swoje tajemnice – i że w tamtej chwili nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby one wyszły na jaw… nie po to… Słodki Merlinie! Czekałem tak długo na syna – czekałem _pięć lat –_ i to bynajmniej nie po to, żeby moja żona od razu odeszła - żeby odeszła i ona, i żeby zabrała Jamesa – dlatego, że jej młodsza siostra nie potrafi utrzymać swojej gęby na kłódkę! Chloe mnie oszukała – tak, oszukała mnie! Wykorzystała mnie i pomimo tego, że jej tłumaczyłem… że się umawialiśmy… że kupowałem jej ten przeklęty eliksir za każdym, cholernym razem… to było… to było przemyślane… to było od początku…

―Co… co wy jej zrobiliście… Seth? – wydukała z trudem Belle. – Ty… ty i Stephanie?

Seth skrzywił się przesadnie na samo wspomnienie tego okresu.

― Och, Bellie… nie wiesz nawet, jak żałuję… nie wiesz, jak mi przykro… ale…bałem się, że ci powie… Byłem pewny, że ona oszukuje… że kłamie… że to nieprawda… że wcale nie jest w ciąży, że próbuje mnie załamać… i pogrążyć… i skłonić do tego, żeby wyznał ci… to wszystko, że…

―Cierpi pan na straszliwy Syndrom Kryminologa, panie Potter – odezwała się Diana. – Wszędzie doszukuje się pan podstępu, zupełnie jak Alastor Moody. Najpierw wmawiał pan sobie, że Ellistar Walker próbowała wyłudzić od pana pieniądze i pana oszukała, a potem… a potem, że Chloe van Weert udaje, żeby zniszczyć panu małżeństwo? _Naprawdę?_

― Nie oceniaj mnie, Diano – powiedział gwałtownie. – To była… niezwykle stresująca sytuacja. Musiałem pilnować tylu spraw – i miałem jeszcze takie urwanie głowy w ministerstwie… początki w pracy aurorskiej… w korporacji kryminologów… to naprawdę potrafi doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Myślałem coraz częściej o Deanie i o Ellistar… bałem się, że Chloe w napadzie szaleństwa zrobi coś, co nas wszystkich zrujnuje… chyba każdy… myślę, że każdy w mojej sytuacji… starałby się zapobiec tragedii, zgodzicie się?

― Czy nazywasz tragedią to, że prawda wyszłaby na jaw, Seth? – uniosła głos Annabelle. – To właśnie jest to, co ukrywałeś – _prawda!_ Nie ochraniałaś nas przecież przed jakimiś ciemnymi mocami… nie możesz robić z siebie bohatera, wielkiego herosa… tylko dlatego, że walczyłeś po to, żebym nigdy się nie dowiedziała… żeby nikt nie poznał… twojego prawdziwego oblicza!

― Przecież nie mogłaś dowiedzieć się tego w TAKIM MOMENCIE, BELLE! – zaprotestował gwałtownie. – Twoja ciąża z Jamesem była cudem – cudem, nie do powtórzenia! Co by było, gdybyś wtedy poroniła, Belle? Co by wtedy było? Ten szok… ten szok mógłby… mógłby ci zaszkodzić… Stephanie się ze mną zgadzała… ona, jako położna… jako matka… Stephanie przecież znała się na rzeczy!

― Stephanie… - Belle niemalże wypluła to imię z obrzydzeniem. – Ty i moja siostra… nie wierzę… nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona wiedziała _o tym wszystkim…_ że nigdy nic mi nie powiedziała… moja siostra! _Moja własna siostra_ kryła _ciebie_ przez tak wiele lat! I… Chloe! Zawsze myślałam, że Chloe zmarła przy porodzie.., A ty… ty… a moja siostra…

―Stephie nic nie wiedziała! Działałem w pojedynkę, i tylko ja ponoszę odpowiedzialność za to, co spotkało Chloe – oświadczył Seth, nareszcie mężnie i zdecydowanie, jak przystało na mężczyznę, za którego inni go uważali. – W porządku, poradziłem się Stephie Chamberlain, oczywiście nie mówiąc jej za dużo… nie chciałem wyrządzić temu dziecku żadnej krzywdy, ale wiedziałem, że Chloe będzie się na nas mścić… że jest okrutnym bachorem, i że… no cóż, musiałem zrobić coś, żeby móc nad nią panować, no nie? Postanowiłem więc… brałem eliksiry z pracy… podtruwałem Chloe… narkotyzowałem ja… ona była w Aberdeen, gdzie mieszkała u moich rodziców, aż do rozwiązania. Poród przyjęła Stephie Chamberlain, obiecała mi dyskrecję… oczywiście natychmiast zorientowała się, że organizm Chloe był wykończony przez opium… powiedziała mi, że nie daje głowy, czy dziecko… czy z May wszystko w porządku… - Seth wziął głęboki oddech: - No i nie było.

Diana gwizdnęła.

― No, no… a ja podejrzewałam, że była u was po prostu genetyczna choroba psychiczna – przyznała szczerze. – To by wyjaśniało też pana zachowanie, panie Potter.

Seth zignorował tę uwagę, pochłonięty zupełnie swoją tragiczną historią:

― May zawsze była dziwnym dzieckiem – tak dziwnym i przerażającym, jak Chloe. Nie miała żadnych przyjaciół. Oczywiście, miewała dni, że czuła się lepiej, ale na tle rówieśników odznaczała się swoim zachowaniem… szczególnie we wczesnym dzieciństwie. To widać było w jej obrazach – wskazał ręką na zawieszone na ścianie dość specyficzne malunki, przyprawiające o dreszcze i inne nieprzyjemne uczucia. – Wszystko… wszystko widać w tych obrazach. Hogwart nieco ją uformował, nieco naprawił… ale najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść.

* * *

 **#17**

 **Ministerstwo**

 **L** ily przysięgała, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuła się równie przygnębiona, zmęczona i znużona, jak na rozprawie Isaaka, na tym jej etapie, w którym kierunek zeznań został już wyznaczony i kiedy powiedziano już praktycznie wszystko, co najważniejsze na początek, ale wciąż nie wiedziano nic konkretnego. Liczba zgromadzonych na sali osób znacznie się zmniejszyła, dzięki czemu Jo i Lily mogły zająć miejsca siedzące w środkowym rzędzie. Prewettównie również daleko było do odczuwania ekscytacji i zainteresowania, ale na pewno nudziła się o wiele mniej niż Lily – co jakiś czas rozpoznawała wśród świadków swoich dawnych sąsiadów z Brighton i rzucała na ich temat uszczypliwe uwagi; czasem nawet śmiała się z ich poplątanych zeznań przerywanych przez piszczący fałszoskop.

Jakby na to nie patrzeć, zorganizowanie rozprawy pod fałszoskopem wcale nie wyszło Crouchowi na dobre. Wiele świadków, na których nieuzasadnione oskarżenia bez wątpienia liczono, zrezygnowało z zeznań, obawiając się, że otrzymają pytanie niezwykle trudne, z którego ciężko będzie wybrnąć, a w dodatku z powodu fałszoskopu nie będzie można uciec w kłamstwo. Fałszoskop nie oszczędzał nikogo – nie tylko pogrążał tłumaczącego się Isaaka, nie tylko uniemożliwiał świadkom dalsze zeznania, ale też wcinał się w wypowiedzi oskarżycieli, obrońcy Hughesa czy magów Wizengamotu, z sędzią Crouchem na czele. Wydawał przy tym nieznośne, irytujące dźwięki, od których natychmiast bolała głowa. Po dość krótkim czasie atmosfera na sali stała się dosyć napięta, dominowały nastroje zniecierpliwienia i rozdrażnienia. Zarówno Wizengamot, jak i ława przysięgłych, chciała zakończyć rozprawę jak najszybciej i wrócić z powrotem do swoich Departamentów lub też domów czy innych zakładów pracy.

Po przesłuchaniu ostatnich mieszkańców Brighton, dawnych guwernantek oraz nauczycielek Isaaka oraz pieniaczy-plotkarzy, którzy pchali się na każdą rozprawę, na jaką się dało, sąd mógł rozpocząć sprawy najbardziej interesujące i kontrowersyjne, te, którymi od wiele lat żyła prasa oraz wścibskie społeczeństwo.

Ponownie przywołano oskarżyciela Meadowesa, ale tym razem podszedł on do mównicy w eskorcie jednej z czarownic z ławy świadkowskiej. Miała ona na sobie elegancką, jedwabną szatę czarodziejską, stopy zdobiły piękne buty na obcasie, a w ręce trzymała niezwykle kosztowną bordową torebkę ze smoczej skóry. Jej nieco zdezorientowane spojrzenie, nietypowe rysy i jasnobrązowe włosy przywodziły na myśl Dorcas. Oboje państwo Meadowesowie wyglądali na młodszych, niż powinni być rodzice nastoletniej córki, oraz niezwykle niesympatycznych.

 _Znasz ich dobrze, Lily?, s_ pytała Jo, marszcząc brwi. _Nigdy nie miałam styczności z Meadowesami, ale słyszałam, że są nieco… radykalni._

 _Nie bardziej niż inni czystokrwiści,_ odparła, czując, że rozmawia z osobą nie do końca negującą postawę radykalnych czystokrwistych i nie do końca będącą za zmieszaniem krwi. _Dorcas mówi, że nie przyjmują do wiadomości niczego, co nie zgadzałoby się z ich osobistymi… przeczuciami._

― Nazywam się Julia Greengrass Meadowes, mieszkam w Cardiff w Glamorgan – odezwała się sztywna, elegancka kobieta.

― Rozumiem, że to pani była organizatorką kotylionu sprzed dwóch lat – odezwał się Jazon Hughes. Julia skrzywiła się otwarcie, jakby w wyrazie pogardy do tego, że obrońca z rodziny o niepewnym statucie krwi zadał jej pytanie.

― Kotyliony to przecież tradycja – odparła wymijająco. – Wypadła nasza kolej, i tyle. Organizujemy je, tak jak cała trzydziestka zacnych rodów…

― Dwudziestka ósemka – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Octavian Travers z ławy przysięgłych. Julia spiorunowała go nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. – Rodów czystych jest dwadzieścia osiem.

― To oszczerstwo, żeby nie umieścić nas w Skorowidzu – odpowiedziała tonem niewzruszonym i pewnym swoich racji, tak jakby upierała się, na jaki kolor wymalowane ma paznokcie. – Trzydzieści rodzin jest czystych, dlatego trzydzieści z nich może organizować kotyliony. Trzydzieści lat temu nasza kolejka przepadła, bo była Globalna Wojna. Musieliśmy się odkuć w siedemdziesiątym czwartym, i chcieliśmy, żeby wszystko było idealnie przeprowadzone. Myślę, że byłam zbyt pochłonięta… zbyt zajęta organizacją… powinnam przeprowadzić porządną selekcję gości… pozbyć się z _mojego_ balu motłochu z mieszaną krwią…

― Pani Meadowes, proszę do rzeczy – zniecierpliwił się jeden z członków Wizengamotu. Jeśli media nie kłamały i w Ministerstwie naprawdę było aż tak źle, to Lily mogła pójść o zakład, że za przerwanie wywodu o czystości krwi ten czarodziej jutro straci posadę.

― Chce powiedzieć tylko tyle, że wszystko przebiegało idealnie – podkreśliła pani Meadowes. – Dopóki _śmieci_ nie zjawiły się na moim balu. Wdarli się, zabili mi dziecko… i to w podzięce za naszą gościnę… za nasze poświęcenie… za naszą czystość…

Fanatyczny wywód pani Julii Meadowes trwał jeszcze kilka ładnych minut. Po niej przyszła kolej na jej męża, który zdecydowanie nie mówił pięknie i kwieciście, ale przynajmniej zwięźle i na temat, co odróżniało go od żony. Oboje obwiniali o śmierć Isaaka i Deana – argumentowali, że nie otrzymali oni zaproszenia i nigdy nie widywano ich na podobnych przyjęciach. Parę osób z ławy przysięgłych (oraz standardowo Hughes) ośmieliło się podważyć czołowy argument o tym, że młodzieńcy nie widywani na kotylionach nie są godni zaufania, ale ostatecznie zarzucono ten temat, sprzeciw oddalono, i pozwolono Meadowesom wrócić na swoje miejsca. Lily odetchnęła głośno i wiedziała, że wiele osób na sali obrad postąpiło podobnie. Od pisków i zażaleń Julii Meadowes głowa bolała bardziej niż od chronicznych protestów fałszoskopu.

― Proszona na świadka: Dorcas Scarlett Meadowes.

Lily drgnęła na dźwięk znajomego nazwiska. Wytężyła wzrok i przesunęła neico głowę, żeby zobaczyć, jak Dorcas wstaje ze swojego miejsca w ławach dla świadków (zdziwiło ją to, że usiadła z dala od reszty towarzystwa, to jest Jamesa, jego siostry i Mary) i posuwa się dość energicznie w kierunku ławy przysięgłych. Wyglądała – Melrinie, uchowaj! – jak młodsza, może nieco bardziej ekstrawagancko ubrana, kopia swojej matki. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, prócz wyrazu wyższości i znużenia całym sądowym postępowaniem, postawa była wyprostowana jakby przeszedł przez nią długi kij, grymas na ustach – kwaśny i beznamiętny. Dziewczyna głośno i wyraźnie, jak wcześniej Bree, wycedziła swoją przysięgę prawdomówności, po czym odwrócila się na pięcie i stanęła przed mównicą.

―Nazywam się Dorcas Scarlett Meadowes i mieszkam… _tak mi się wydaje…_ w Cardiff w Glamorgan, w Walii – przedstawiła się Wizengamotowi. Crouch pokiwał głową.

― Jesteś córką sir Austina i Julii Meadowesów?

―Tak.

―I siostrą denat… to znaczy, zmarłej, Calliope?

―Tak, byłam.

― A z oskarżonym nie łączą cię żadne więzy pokrewieństwa?

― Nie znam Isaaka Monroe – sprostowała krótko, wysyłając w jego stronę ledwie niemily uśmiech. Isaac odpowiedział tym samym.

 _Bez obaw, Jo,_ powiedziała Lily „w myślach". _Mimo wszystko Cassie jest po naszej stronie. Ciężko przeżyła śmierć siostry, ale znacznie bardziej od jej potencjalnego zabójcy nie znosi swoich rodziców._

Jo nie odpowiedziała na to, czekając, aż Dorcas dokończy swoją wypowiedź. Jej głos był ostry jak brzytwa, a ton silny i władczy, kiedy przemówiła ponownie:

– Właściwie to chce zeznać tylko tyle, że moi rodzice mają wiele racji.

 _Co?!_

Jo wysłała w stronę Lily spojrzenie nieco rozdrażnione. _Po naszej stronie, Lily? Po naszej stronie?_

Nie wiedziała, co powinna na to odpowiedzieć. Przez moment zastanawiała się, czy oby na pewno do mównicy podeszła prawdziwa Dorcas Meadowes, a nie ktoś podstawiony przez Ministra Magii czy innego krętacza, których ostatni czasy wysypało zewsząd. Do Dorcas zgodzenie się w czymkolwiek ze swoimi rodzicami tak nie pasowało, jak do Jo śpiewanie w chórku kościelnym.

Od jakieś czasu co prawda, Lily i inni zauważali utrzymujące się dziwne zachowanie u swojej koleżanki, ale najpierw winą za nie obarczali Syriusza, potem Luke'a Davisa, a następnie nieporozumienie z Emmeliną i eliksirem miłosnym. Czy ostatnie wydarzenia, nieszczęsny pierwszy miesiąc nowego roku, który nie oszczędził chyba nikogo z nich, odbiły się na niej mocniej niż przypuszczano? Czy – Merlinie, broń! – Dorcas na dobre poprzestawiało się w głowie?

 _Może ona po prostu gra na naszych emocjach?,_ podsunęła słabo. _Poczekajmy, aż rozwinie swoją myśl._

Zgodnie z niewypowiedzianym życzeniem Lily, Crouch poprosił Dorcas o to samo:

― Czy mogłaby panna sprecyzować, w czym dokładnie się panna zgadza?

― Winę za śmierć mojej siostry ponoszą goście, których tam nie zaproszono – odparła, dosyć wymownie patrząc w kierunku drugiego końca Sali obrad, gdzie siedzieli wspomnieni już James, May i Mary. – Dean Walker przecież nie pojawił się tam znikąd, prawda? Każdy musiał okazać zaproszenie albo musiał być osobą towarzyszącą kogoś, kto otrzymał zaproszenie. Deana zaprosiła Mary McDonald. Ją proszę zapytać, co sobie myślała i jaki miała w tym cel.

 _Ostro,_ skomentowała Jo, ale nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. _Teraz Crouch może jeszcze policzyć się z córką Nicka. To będzie piękne._

Lily nie wydawała się aż tak rozbawiona. Z niepokojem zerknęła w stronę Mary, spodziewając się, że zobaczy znajomy błysk furii w oczach, wyraz intensywnego zamyślenia i plan zemsty, odbijający się niepokojąco w jej uśmiechu. Zamiast tego zobaczyła, jak McDonaldówna blednie i jakby zapada się w swoim siedzeniu.

 _Co się dzisiaj wyprawiało?!_

― Rozumiem, że nie posiada panna odpowiedzi na to pytanie – odezwał się nagle Hughes głosem tak nieprzytomnym, jakby dopiero co ocknął się z drzemki.

Dorcas westchnęła ciężko w mównicy.

― Niejednokrotnie próbowałam zapytać się o to Mary, która jest moją koleżanką i współmieszkanką w dormitroium w Hogwarcie – odpowiedziała szorstko. – _Ona_ zawsze zasłaniała się, że nic o tym nie wie… że nie pamięta… że w sumie ten kotylion był strasznie nudny, jeśli nie liczyć zaręczyn jej nowej siostrzyczki, Sereny Marceau… i Phila van Weerta.

May, James i Mary wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Jo zagwizdała i ośmieliła się zapytać na głos, jaki to ma związek z całą sprawą.

― A ja się wtedy pytałam: kto zaprosił van Weertów? – brnęła Dorcas, zerkając niepewnie w kierunku stołu oskarżycieli, gdzie sir Austin Meadowes wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha. – Moja matka zdaje się zupełnie już gubić w swoich znajomych – ale państwo van Weert nigdy nie otrzymali zaproszenia na kotylion z racji tego, że ponoć musieli czuwać nad zdrowiem swojego młodszego syna, który ciężko chorował. Powiedzcie mi więc, jakim cudem znaleźli się na balu bez zaproszenia? Kto pozwolił im wejść?

Jeden z magów Wizengamotu odchrząknął znacząco ze swojego siedzenia, a kiedy wzrok wszystkich skupił się na jego osobie, rzekł nieco protekcjonalnie:

― Niestety, nie zada panna tego pytania pani Carlotcie van Weert, bo nie ma jej w tej chwili na sali.

Dorcas odpowiedziała na to bez mrugnięcia okiem:

― Proszę więc zapytać Potterów, albo Mary.

―Sprzeciw! – mruknął Hughes. Mary popatrzała na niego z nieukrywaną wdzięcznością, wypuszczając – ku jego rozpaczy – trochę aury wili. – To… em… to nie ma żadnego związku z oskarżonym i z jego sprawą.

―Nie zgadzam się – zaprotestowała Dorcas. Lily była zaskoczona, że jej koleżanka – urocza, ale raczej niezbyt gramotna – tak dzisiaj błyszczała refleksem, bystrością i pewnością siebie. – Skoro Mary, która jak dobrze wiemy, jest bliską krewną oskarżonego… no cóż, skoro Mary wpuściła na kotylion van Weertów, to mogła zaprosić tam i Isaaka, nie zgodzi się sąd?

Crouch wysłał jej spojrzenie nieco zirytowane.

―Dziękuję za uwagę, panno Meadowes, ale to ja jestem tutaj od oddalania sprzeciwów.

Po sali przeszedł dyplomatyczny, nieco nerwowy chichot. Dorcas, ku zdumieniu Lily, wcale nie speszyła się ową uwagą. Błyszczała.

― Oddalam sprzeciw – powiedział głośno Crouch. Usta Dorcas rozciągnęły się w potężnym uśmiechu. – I zapraszam do mównicy świadka, Mary McDonald. Panno Meadowes, może panna na chwilę wrócić na ławę świadków.

Dorcas posłusznie zrobiła miejsce Mary w mownicy, ale zamiast wrócić na ławę świadków, stanęła tuż obok, jakby chcąc w razie potrzeby zmusić świadka przemocą do mówienia prawdy. Mary długo zbierała się w sobie, zanim podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do strefy dla przemawiających. Ze stresu zupełnie zapomniała o wcześniejszym przedstawieniu się przed ławą przysięgłych:

― To ja… _ja_ … - zaczęła cienkim głosem, patrząc swoimi wielkimi oczami na fałszoskop. Lily i Jo wymieniły zdezorientowane spojrzenia. – No, zaprosiłam Deana, no i May, chociaż nie pozwolono jej pójść… I z racji tego, że debiutowała Serena… stwierdziłam, że przecież w Mediolanie jest Jenna – Jenna Chamberlain… i że przecież Phil van Weert może przyjechać… mój brat go do tego namówił… No cóż… ja… ja nie wiedziałam… myślałam, że będzie fajnie… że…

― Spokojnie – przerwał jej Hughes, unosząc rękę do góry. – Nikt nie będzie cię przecież rozliczał za to, kogo zaprosiłaś jako osoby do towarzystwa… powiedz tylko, czy wśród tych osób… wśród tych osób do towarzystwa, ma się rozumieć… był Isaac Monroe?

Mary pokręciła głową z lekkim wahaniem. Fałszoskop ani drgnął. Hughes uśmiechnął się lekko.

― Myślę, że tyle wystarczy, Wizengamocie.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała z nadzieją na Croucha, ewidentnie modląc się w duszy, żeby pozwolił jej z powrotem wrócić na swoje miejsce i wyjść do mównicy dopiero, kiedy nastąpi jej kolej w zeznawaniu. Ku jej nieszczęściu, Dorcas po raz kolejny poczuła się upoważniona do sprawowania funkcji sędziego Croucha:

―W każdym razie, kogokolwiek jeszcze tam nie sprowadziłaś, _Mary,_ to wśród nich był też zabójca mojej siostry. Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek z naszych gości, _z zaproszonych gości_ – nie wiedziałby jak się zachować.

― Sprzeciw- odezwał się ponownie Hughes, który pogubił się chyba w tym, czy ma bronić Isaaka, czy też Mary. – Sąd niepoparty dowodami.

Crouch zerknął z dezaprobatą na przerażoną córkę swojego poprzednika i przez moment zawahał się, zanim odpowiedział na kolejny sprzeciw:

― Podtrzymuję – rzekł spokojnie. Mary odetchnęła z ulgą. – Jednak proszę świadka o pozostanie przy mównicy. A pannę, panno Meadowes, proszę jeszcze raz o odpowiednie zachowanie.

― Nie wiem już, kogo ona stara się pogrążyć – szepnęła na głos Jo, przyglądając się z konsternacją rozprawie ze swojego ostatniego rzędu ław dla świadków, niczym na groteskowe przedstawienie w teatralnej auli. – Isaaka, Mary czy Potterów.

― Ja nie wiem, co w ogóle w nią wstąpiło – dodała Lily. – Dorcas _nigdy_ nie jest do tego stopnia pewna swoich argumentów – podrapała się po głowie z zakłopotaniem. – Dorcas właściwie rzadko kiedy przedstawia _jakiekolwiek_ konstruktywne argumenty.

Tymczasem na wspomnianej już scenie aktorzy wypowiedzieli kolejne kwestie wywołujące mieszane uczucia na auli:

― Czy panna znała dobrze Deana Walkera i resztę, aby zaprosić ich na tę zabawę? Czy może panna poświadczyć za ich właściwe zachowanie? – spytał Crouch Mary, która wyglądała, jakby miała się za chwilę rozpłakać. Wszystko tego dnia stawało na głowie.

― Tak… to znaczy… nie zaprosiłabym ich przecież, gdybym wiedziała, co się stanie! Ja… ja nie miałam pojęcia…

Fałszoskop zapiszczał. Mary zbladła. Jo zagwizdała głośno.

― _Przed kotylionem! –_ sprostowała szybko Mary – jej głos nie był już cienki, tylko drżał jak osika. – Kiedy ich zapraszałam. Ja… nie wiedziałam…

Fałszoskop ucichł. Lily z ciekawości zerknęła w stronę dawnego siedzenia May, skąd ciąg wydarzeń obserwowało rodzeństwo Potterów. Wyraz twarzy May przypominał mimikę ryby wyciągniętej z akwarium, James z kolei obserwował wszystko zza ściągniętych brwi i ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersi. Dziewczyna odwróciła gwałtownie głowę z powrotem w kierunku mównicy, kiedy dobiegł ją śmiech Dorcas pozbawiony wesołości:

― Przed kotylionem…. – powtórzyła. – Czyli _w trakcie_ przejrzałaś zabójcę, jak to ty, ale nie zrobiłaś _nic,_ zupełnie _nic,_ żeby ratować moją siostrę?

― Panno Meadowes!

Mary zwróciła się w mównicy bardziej na lewo, mierząc teraz wzrokiem bezpośrednio Dorcas (oraz ten filar ław świadkowskich, gdzie siedziała Lily z Jo), a nie Croucha i Wizengamot. Jej twarz z sinobiałej spłonęła wściekłą, bordową barwą, w której nawet Mary było niezwykle nie do twarzy. Przez moment wyglądała jak stara, przerażająca hogwarcka Królowa, a nie przerażona dziewczyna wstydząca się za swoje czyny z przeszłości. Mimo tej tendencji do przywracania swoich dawnych osobowości, Dorcas nie straciła na pewności siebie i asertywności.

― Nikt mi o tym nie powiedział – rzekła bezbarwnie, głosem przesiąkniętym zimną, powściąganą furią. – O śmierci Calliope dowiedziałam się dopiero po fakcie.

Meadowesówna ostentacyjnie odwróciła się w kierunku fałszoskopu. Pozostał on niewzruszony. Dziewczyna lekko wybałuszyła oczy i straciła rezon. Mary po raz pierwszy od początku przesłuchania błysnęła swoim firmowym, obłudnym uśmiechem. Lily i Jo wymieniły spojrzenia.

― Czy panna Meadowes ma coś jeszcze do dodania? – spytał Crouch, równie zawiedziony biernością fałszoskopu jak wspomniana przez niego dziewczyna.

Wzrok Dorcas przez jakiś czas jeszcze spoczywał na fałszoskopie, jakby w oczekiwaniu, że magiczny przyrząd uruchomi się z pewną zwłoką. Jej umysł został zupełnie zaćmiony przez mgłę niezrozumienia, przez rozczarowanie, że Mary udało się wyjść z kłopotów i tak zmyślnej zasadzki bez szwanku – momentalnie straciła cały rezon, całą przebojowość i cały swój arsenał silnych argumentów. Nie była w stanie otworzyć ust.

 _Czy miała coś do dodania?_ Przecież Dorcas nie doszła nawet do meritum! Nie zdążyła powiedzieć o tym, że rzekomo straszliwie chory Jesse van Weert rozmawiał z nią tego samego dnia na kotylionie, że ona i Auror Argent próbowali rozwikłać tę zagadkę, ale całą sprawę zdusił w zarodku zwolniony Seth Potter… problem w tym, że kiedy układała cały kalejdoskop zdarzeń w głowie, sama się w tym myliła i plątała, a skoro nie potrafiła ułożyć myśli, to co zrobi, gdy przyjdzie ubrać je w słowa?

Zerknęła w stronę stołu oskarżycieli. Todd Angelo uśmiechał się swoją obrzydliwą imitacją uśmiechu, przerzucając stalowe spojrzenie to na swoją bratanicę, Mary, to z poworotem na przegraną Dorcas. Wzięła głęboki oddech i odważyła się spojrzeć na drugiego oskarżyciela, na ojca, czuła bowiem, że od dłuższego czasu jest przez niego obserwowana. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się raptem na dwie sekundy – zaraz potem Austin odwrócił głowę w kierunku Croucha. Dorcas poszła w jego ślady.

— Nie – usłyszała swój głos. – Tylko tyle chciałam powiedzieć.

Crouch odprawił ją ruchem ręki z powrotem do ław dla świadków.

— Panna też może odejść – na razie – panno McDonald – rzekł następnie, a Mary, która odzyskała już resztki swojego honoru i osobowości, z szyderczym uśmiechem odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła na miejsce obok Jamesa, nieznośnie emanując aurą wili.

Sędzia odprowadził ją spojrzeniem – po części dlatego, że jak większość mężczyzn nie potrafił oprzeć się potężnej aurze, a po części ponieważ Mary, córka zwolnionego Nicholasa McDonalda, przypomniała mu o jeszcze innych pociechach wyrzuconego w ostatnich dniach dawnego związkowca w organizacji quidditcha.

— Sąd wzywa świadka – zaczął powoli, lustrując swoim ostrym spojrzeniem kolejno to czarnowłosego chłopaka, to bladą jak ściana dziewczynę. Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę. – May Chloe Potter.

Na sali obrad zrobiło się nagle bardzo cicho. Mary ponownie zerwała się równe nogi i uwolniła trochę swojej aury, teraz robiąc to chyba bardziej po to, aby uspokoić Jamesa (Lily nie zamierzała tego komentować) niż zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Do tej pory przerażająco spokojny i zamyślony Potter, jakby zbudził się z letargu i odskoczył w bok siedzenia, szczerze poruszony tym, że ów nieuchronny moment nadszedł tak szybko.

Lily z początku wydawało się, że James odprowadzi May tuż pod mównicę i w jej imieniu będzie odpowiadał, niczym brzuchomówca ze swoją pacynką w teatrze lalek. Pozostał on jednak spokojny i opanowany, kiedy jego siostra flegmatycznie wstawała ze swojego siedzenia i krokiem nieco kulawym doczłapała się do mównicy. Jej wielkie, szklane oczy zdawały się ogarniać całą salę – łącznie z Crouchem, z całym Wizengamotem, ławą przysięgłych, świadkami i Isaakiem.

— Nazwisko?

Lily zaraz po pierwszym pytaniu Croucha, ponownie skierowała spojrzenie w stronę Jamesa i Mary. Wila ponownie zajęła swoje siedzenie, tak że obydwoje, ramię w ramię, przyglądali się bezczynnie May, prawdopodobnie modląc się w duszy, żeby mówiła tak od rzeczy, by nawet fałszoskop sobie z tym nie poradził. James niemalże nie mrugał.

— May… May Chloe Potter.

— Zamieszkała?

— Dolina Godryka… Honey Corner… 12.

— Czy zna panna oskarżonego?

Mary, Jo i May odwróciły się w stronę Isaaka. James jednak nie uczynił tego, zadzierając głowę do góry i rozglądając się po całym pomieszczeniu. W pewnym momencie odszukał Lily, napotkał jej spojrzenie, od kilku ładnych momentów nieodrywające się od niego. Po krótkiej chwili wypełnionej wymownymi, ciężkimi spojrzeniami, usta Jamesa zaczęły powoli zmieniać swoje ułożenie, tak, że można było odczytać z nich słowa.

 _N..nie…_

— Nie… - powiedziała na głos May. James zamknął usta. – Nie dobrze. Tak… tak trochę.

James na chwilę oderwał wzrok od Lily, żeby zerknąć na fałszoskop – nie zapiszczał. Padło kolejne pytanie.

— I poznała go panna przez Deana Walkera?

Usta Jamesa ponownie zaczęły bezgłośnie przekazywać wiadomośc.

 _Nie… nie wy… nie wych…_

— Dea…Deana? – powtórzyła May głucho.

 _Nie wychodź._

Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę.

– Tak… tak, to było… och, Merlinie…

\- Wysoki sądzie – Usta Jamesa po raz kolejny zaczęły się poruszać, tym razem wypuszczając z gardła Jamesa prawdziwy dźwięk. Chłopak powstał. – Moja siostra… ona nie wie, co mówi, ona…

— Proszę usiąść, panie Potter – przerwał mu natychmiast Crouch. – Zaraz przyjdzie kolej na pana.

Przez moment James, tak jak i wcześniej Shelby, nie dostosował się do wyraźnego nakazu i nie zmienił swojej pozycji – dopiero po chwili, kiedy Mary znowu zaczęła błyszczeć od swojej aury, opadł bezsilnie na krzesło. Crouch odezwał się ponownie, tym razem nieco łagodniej:

— Panno Potter – proszę opisać nam wieczór kotyliona, dwudziesty na dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia w roku tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątym czwartym. Jak pani się tam znalazła?

— _Ja…_

Urwała. Gwałtownie odwróciła się w kierunku swojego brata. Jej oczy wyglądały jakby za chwilę miały wylecieć z orbit. James chciał wstać, ale Mary pociągnęła go za rękaw. Crouch odcharknął i żeby ukrócić to zamieszanie, sprecyzował swoje pytanie:

— Czy nie powinna panna być wtedy we Włoszech, u panny kuzyna… to znaczy, o ile się nie mylę… adopcyjnego kuzyna?

Lily kątem oka zauważyła, że fałszoskop lekko błysnął. Nigdy inny nie zwrócił na to uwagi – wszyscy obserwowali tylko i wyłącznie wystraszoną na śmierć May Potter.

— Tak… tak… - wybełkotała, nie zwracając się w kierunku Croucha, tylko wciąż stojąc w mównicy przodem do Jamesa. – Jesse… pamiętam ,że… ucięłam mu włosy i… i dałam je Deanowi, żeby…

— May – syknął James.

 _O czym ona gada?,_ zapytała mentalnie Jo, nie ukrywając swojej dezorientacji. _Jakie włosy?_

Dała je Deanowi… Dała je Deanowi… Po co można dawać komuś włosy? Po co Deanowi były włosy Jesse'ego van Weerta…

 _Eliksir Wielosokowy?,_ podsunęła w Jo, „wypowiadając" na głos nieprzekazane mentalnie myśli Lily.

— Do czego panna zmierza, panno Potter? – zapytał ponownie Crouch, tonem już mniej wyrozumiałym. – Proszę wyjaśnić.

— _May –_ syknął po raz kolejny James. Mary uderzyła go mocno w goleń.

May flegmatycznie odwróciła się w kierunku Croucha.

— To ja… - jęknęła, osuwając się w mównicy, jakby zaraz miała zasłabnąć. – To… to j-ja zabiłam Calliope Meadowes.

Fałszoskop ani drgnął.

* * *

 **#18**

 **Kotylion 1974, Dwór Meadowesów, Cardiff – fragment rozdziału 4**

 **B** ankiet trwał w najlepsze. Wszyscy goście zachwycali się piękną Salą Balową Meadowesów, chwalili najlepszą służbę, cudowne jedzenie i wyborną muzykę. Obok Dor co chwila przechodził jakiś starszy o idealny wiek (bo kto zwróciłby uwagę na swoich rówieśników?), elegancki dżentelmen i prosił ją o taniec. Dziewczyna na ogół nie przepadała za balami rodzinnymi, zwłaszcza kotylionami, ale dzisiaj bawiła się wyśmienicie. Na początku szukała Jamesa i Syriusza, którzy zawsze zmuszani byli do udziału we wszystkich tych rodowych zjazdach, ale tym razem doczepili się do paczki złożonej z Mary McDonald, Sereny Marceau i Skye DeVitt, a Dorcas nie znosiła każdej z osobna.

Wszystkie stoliki pozajmowali jej bliżsi i dalsi przodkowie, a chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka nie mieli ze sobą za wiele wspólnego, każdy z nich jakoś się odnajdywał i wdawał w drętwą rozmowę, typową dla strych (i czystokrwistych) osób. Ci starsi, przystojni dżentelmeni nagle zniknęli jak kamfory, a wokół nagle zrobiło się cicho, sztywno i nieciekawie. Dorcas odwróciła głowę w kierunku przejścia do westybulu. Pogoda dopisywała. Może warto zapomnieć na chwilę o dawnych urazach i dołączyć do chłopców oraz Mary i jej koleżanek? Już miała wrócić się do swojego krzesła po torebkę, gdy kątem oka zauważyła grupkę, z którą chyba korzystniej spędziłaby czas.

W najdalszym kącie sali ustawiono trochę koślawy stolik, o wiele za mały na ilość osób, która przy nim siedziała. Słyszała stamtąd jakieś odległe chichoty i przejawy radości życia, ale to pewnie wszystko sprowadzało się do faktu, że zajęła go młodzież hogwarcka. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, kiedy odnotowała obecność swojej kuzynki Berty, posiadaczki burzy kędzierzawych niteczek, które umownie nazywano włosami, chociaż raczej ich nie przypominały. Obok niej siedziała piękna jak rusałka Diana Jenkins i lekko nadąsana Ally Rowle. Stanęła na palce. Po drugiej stronie stolika siedział Liam Argent w smokingu (aż jej się zrobiło gorąco!), Amos Digorry, nazywany Apollem, Phil van Weert, kuzyn Jamesa, oraz Kenny McDonald, starszy brat Mary, bożyszcze chyba każdej dziewczyny w Anglii. Kenny należał do tego typu chłopców, który podobał się każdej dziewczynie. Miał złote, gęste włosy, dołeczki na policzkach i idealny lewy profil twarzy. Poza tym prawie zawsze był na haju. Dorcas poprawiła fryzurę, pomachała Bercie i zaczęła powoli pokonywać dystans pomiędzy środkiem sali a koślawym stolikiem, gdy…

— Wiesz, że przypominasz mi moją _amicę_ z Wenecji? Masz taką samą szeroką szparę pomiędzy nogami.

Dorcas wywróciła oczami, niechętnie zerkając w kierunku Jesse'ego van Weerta – kuzyna Jamesa numer dwa, którego starszy brat siedział przy stole z Bertą, Kennym i resztą paczki. Nienawidziła go prawie tak bardzo jak sam James.

— Idź zawstydzać starsze panie, Jesse – mruknęła, starając się go wyminąć. Chłopak chwycił ją za ramię. Wbił paznokcie tak mocno, że aż zamknęła oczy z bólu.

— Na twoim miejscu pilnowałbym siostrzyczki, Meadowes – syknął, uśmiechając się fałszywie. – Niektórzy mają tu upodobania do małych dziewczynek.

Dorcas spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Mimowolnie odwróciła się w kierunku kącika dla dzieci, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą bawiła się Calliope. Nie znalazła jej tam. Krew w niej zawrzała. Gwałtownie przeniosła spojrzenie na Jesse'ego i wysyczała:

— To nie jest śmieszne.

Jesse zachichotał.

— Jeden-zero, Meadowes.

 _Jeden-zero._

* * *

 **Dolina Godryka, luty 1977**

 **L** osy Deana Walkera, pierworodnego bękarta Setha, były możliwie jeszcze bardziej tragiczne i dziwne niż losy May, jego przyrodniej siostry. Ellistar, czyli wspomniana już wcześniej prostytutka i jedna z ofiar związkowców Quidditcha, w dość młodym wieku zmarła na chorobę weneryczną, osierocając dwójkę swoich synów-bękartów i powierzając ich wychowanie swojej matce, elfce Delili. Jak reszta rodzin o mieszanym rodowodzie, tak i Walkerowie zamieszkiwali Elves Close w Brighton, blisko Monroe'ów, Ellisonów i Prewettów.

Dean od zawsze cierpiał z powodu braku ojca w swoim wychowaniu. Chociaż jego przyrodni brat, Anthony, również nigdy nie spotkał drugiego biologicznego rodzica, a w dodatku pamiętał matkę jeszcze mniej niż Dean, to jednak otrzymywał na siebie alimenty, a raz na kilka lat nawet kartkę świąteczną. Nie trapił go też problem z własną tożsamością, bo jakkolwiek nigdy nie rozmawiał z ojcem, to wiedział, jak on się nazywa i gdzie mieszka. Z kolei Seth Potter był Mężczyzną-Widmo, postacią osnutą tajemnicą, kimś, kto mógł istnieć jedynie w wyobraźni Deana, bowiem w domu Walkerów nigdy o nim nie wspominano.

Z czasem zwykły brak i ciekawość zaczęły przemieniać się na uczucia bardziej mroczne i intensywne, bardziej niebezpieczne, takie, z którym łatwiej było się mierzyć osobie sortymentu Deana. Obwinianie wyobrażonego ojca o całe zło, z którymi przyszło mu się zmierzyć – o to, że zmarła matka, że on i Tony musieli całe życie spędzać na farmie razem z kopniętą babką Delilą, że stali się wyrzutkami społecznymi i że ostatecznie zostali niesłusznie napiętnowani. Cała ta błędna machina napędzana jego frustracją i rozczarowaniem zwiększała swoje obroty w miarę nowych informacji, które posiadł. Kiedy udało mu się nareszcie ustalić tożsamość ojca, odkryć, że działał razem ze związkowcami w haniebny sposób, kiedy połączył go z bogatym, wpływowym Aurorem, który z pewnością mógł wesprzeć go finansowo na jakimkolwiek etapie jego życia, i w końcu, kiedy dowiedział się, że ten sam mężczyzna wychowuje razem z żoną syna i przybraną córkę, swoją nieślubną córkę, która tak jak Dean nie znała prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu; poprzysiągł zemstę.

May Potter nienawidził niemal tak samo, jak Setha – jednak był to inny rodzaj niechęci, bardziej osobisty i bardziej dotkliwy. Z trójki dzieci Pottera, dwoje nie zostało uznanych – z tym, że jednego bękarta zupełnie porzucił, a drugiego przygarnął pod swój dach i faktycznie był dla niego ojcem. To wyróżnienie, które spotkało May, w opinii Deana jeszcze bardziej dotykało go osobiście, niżeli w przypadku Jamesa, faktycznego spadkobiercy z prawego łoża. Zemsta Deana miała objąć wszystkich Potterów, jednak szczególnie odcisnąć się na Sethcie i May – i tak stało się w istocie.

Wbrew temu, co wydawało się chłopakowi, Seth Potter wcale o nim nie zapomniał. Jako kryminolog przez lata starał się wymazać ze swojej przyszłości jakiekolwiek koligacje ze Związkiem Quidditcha, Ellistar Walker, Chloe van Weert i innymi demonami swojej przeszłości. Kilka lat po narodzinach Jamesa doszły do niego pogłoski o śmierci pani Walker na chorobę weneryczną, ale nie wybrał się na pogrzeb. Nie łączyły go z nią żadne głębsze więzi emocjonalne, a co się tyczyło Deana, to wyparł ze świadomości ewentualność, że mógłby być jego ojcem. Racjonalnie patrząc, nie miał na to bardzo dużych szans – a przynajmniej nie większych niż wielu innych związkowców. Kryminologia nauczyła go bardzo wiele o ludzkiej naturze i po latach interpretował list Ellistar jako próbę wyłudzenia pieniędzy, prawdopodobnie skierowaną nie tylko do niego, ale i do wielu jego kolegów.

Jednak… niektóre rzeczy po prostu się czuje… kołyszą się gdzieś na skraju naszego poznania i świadomości, ale zarazem prawie zawsze okazują się nieomylne. Intuicja detektywa gryzła mężycznę i prześladowała każdego poszczególnego dnia, aż do konfrontacji. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na chłopaka, z którym po Manchestrze włóczyła się May – a on od razu wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Od tamtego czasu skończył się pewien sielankowy etap w życiu Setha Pottera – nigdy już nie wrócił do stanu takiego błogiego spokoju, jak przed nawiedzeniem Deana Walkera.

Sam młodzieniec nie od razu ujawnił się jako syn pana Pottera i brat May – to dodawało tragizmu temu nieszczęsnemu rozwojowi wypadków. Seth nie mógł działać pochopnie i lekkomyślnie, bo istniała spora możliwość, że jego sekret nigdy nie ujrzał światła dziennego – po pierwsze, bardzo starannie zatarł wszystkie dowody, a po drugie, Ellistar prawdopodobnie sama nie miała pewności, co do tożsamości ojca swojego dziecka. Jeśli Dean wcale nie wiedział o tym, z czyją córką się spotyka, nie było potrzeby, aby go uświadamiać. Z drugiej strony Seth nie mógł zupełnie nie zareagować – Dean i May nie mogli się spotykać, nie mogli się do siebie przywiązać romantycznie, gdyż ich związek był kazirodczy.

Działania pana Pottera stały się więc bardzo ostrożne, przemyślane i subtelne – a jak potem się okazało, również zgubne.

― Właściwie to żałuję, że nie rozdzieliłem ich na samym początku, kiedy tylko rozpoznałem Deana – wyznał Seth szczerze zmartwionym tonem. – Wtedy myślałem, że dobrze robię… że lepiej nie przyśpieszać spraw, które są na tyle delikatne… Usiłowałem więc wyperswadować May tę znajomość – no i rzecz jasna, nie zdradzić jej, dlaczego właściwie Dean jest dla niej nieodpowiedni. Mówiłem, że jest za młoda, a on za stary, że ona niedlugo wraca do Hogwartu, a tam znajomość się urwie… May zawsze była bardzo pokorna i ułożona, dlatego zaskoczyło mnie to, że okazała nieposłuszeństwo. Im bardziej ja nalegałem, żeby zakończyła tę znajomość, tym bardziej ona napierała na mnie, żebym poznał Deana. W głębi duszy wiedziałem, że to jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie całego zamieszania, wiedziałem, że wtedy powinienem wziąć się w garść i po prostu pójść porozmawiać. W ten sposób najskuteczniej oddzieliłbym go od May, w ten sposób uśpiłbym moje własne wyrzuty sumienia i uzyskałbym odpowiedzi na wiele pytań, jednak mimo wszystko nie znalazłem w sobie dość odwagi… i musiałem spróbować… trzeba było sięgnąć po inne metody.

— Dlatego modyfikował pan pamięć May, i to na przemian z Deanem Walkerem? – domyśliła się Diana. – Sprawiał pan, że zapominała o Deanie, a potem on wymazywał jej z głowy wszystkie te ziarna niepewności, zasiane przez pana?

Seth oblizał wargi, nie wiedząc, jak dobrze odbić rzuconą piłeczkę.

―Na początku zrobiłem to bardzo subtelnie i z rezultatem pomyślnym – rzekł niewinnie, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że Dean Walker posiadł zdolność legilimencji, że potrafi mieszać w głowie… przywracać wspomnienia… _op_ _ę_ _tywa_ _ć_ _._ Mówiąc krótko, kiedy ja usuwałem May wspomnienia, on je natychmiast przewracał i przy nich manipulował, wpływał na jej poglądy, na jej relacje… do tego dochodziły wrodzone… problemy May, i narkotyki, i brak przyjaciół w Hogwarcie… May błagała mnie, żebym wynajął dla niej guwernantkę i żeby nie musiała wracać do szkoły, ale ja wiedziałem, że jedynie w Hogwarcie będzie naturalnie odcięta od Deana. Łudziłem się, że ich uczucie naturalnie wygaśnie… miałem nadzieję, że wyjazd z Doliny Godryka rozwiąże problem na dobre. Naiwnie wmawiałem sobie, że doszło jedynie do idiotycznego nieporozumienia, że Dean wcale nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, kim jestem ja i kim jest May, a najlepiej, że to wcale nie jest on, że to nie jest syn Ellistar. Wiem, że jeśli patrzy się na to z innej perspektywy, to wygląda, jakbym ja i Dean odrzucali sobie May jak worek ziemniaków… ale myślę, że to i tak nie jest dość dobitne porównanie.

Seth Potter, jak łatwo się domyślić, przecenił nieco wrodzone szczęście. Wakacje się skończyły, May i James wrócili do Hogwartu, jednak wyjazd z powrotem do szkoły wcale nie ukrócił serii nieszczęść – wręcz przeciwnie, zdawało się, że jedynie ją zmógł, niczym nowy opał dorzucony do ognia. Dean nie tylko widywał się z May dalej, wynajmując sobie mieszkanie w Hogsmeade, ale też zaczął nastawiać ją przeciwko rodzinie, ojcu i swoim znajomym. Wciągnął ją w nieciekawe towarzystwo i uzależnił od demencji i opium, wpłynął stale na jej umysł, uzależniając dziewczynę od siebie całkowicie. Biegłość w legilimencji i umiejętności opętywania z pewnością bardzo pomogła w wyniszczaniu młodej dziewczyny, jednak nie była ona głównym narzędziem i środkiem Deana – wpływał on na nią przede wszystkim dlatego, że May po uszy się w nim zakochała.

Seth wykorzystywał swoje umiejętności i możliwości jako Auror, aby pozbyć się Deana Walkera ze Szkocji na dobre, w przeciwieństwie jednak do swojego nieuznanego syna, miał ograniczone pole do manewru. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żadne ostateczne kroki, które uznałby za konieczne w tamtej sytuacji, ponieważ w grę wchodziły tajemnice, koligacje i wspomnienia. Zresztą, sprawy zwykle niezwykle się komplikują, kiedy w grę wchodzą uczucia.

Sprawa Deana i May postępowała więc coraz bardziej i bardziej, a stan dziewczyny pogarszał i pogarszałz dnia na dzień. Seth świadkował temu i wiedział, że to on ponosi odpowiedzialność za upadek swojej córki; czuł się jednak całkowicie bezsilny. Pierwszy poważny wstrząs przeżył w grudniu, gdy May i James wrócili na przerwę świąteczną do domu. Pan Potter słyszał od syna o dziwnym zachowaniu córki, wiedział też od swoich informatorów, jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo stwarza Dean, nie przypuszczał jednak, że sprawy zdołały zajść na tyle daleko w tak krótkim okresie czasu.

― Kiedy tylko spojrzałem na May, wiedziałem, że została opiumistką. Spędziłem pół życia na polowaniu na nielegalnych dystrybutorach tego świństwa i potrafiłem rozpoznać narkomanów – oni wszyscy wyglądają i zachowują się podobnie. Błyszczące oczy, które nie mogą utrzymać się za długo w jednym punkcie… matowe, jakby naelektryzowane włosy… wychudła twarz i zapadłe policzki… papierowa skóra, spod której przebijają się gałązki żył… Przeszukałem ją dokładnie i zagroziłem, że jeśli nie zaprzestanie spotykać się z Deanem, podam ją, jego i całą bandę koleżków, z którymi poznała się przez Deana – do Elizabeth McDonald, szefowej Departamentu Substancji Odurzających, a potem do Wizengamotu. May wpadła w histerię – narkotyczną histerię, jeśli wiecie, co próbuję powiedzieć – i zaczęła krzyczeć, że wie o moim romansie z Chloe… i że wszystko wygada, jeśli spróbuję rozdzielić ją i Deana. Wiedziałem wtedy, że łudziłem się od samego początku, myśląc, że Dean może nie znać prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu, no i że w gruncie rzeczy nie ma złych zamiarów. Kiedy May postawiła mi takie ultimatum… rozumiecie chyba, że nie było innego wyjścia… Po raz kolejny zmodyfikowałem jej pamięć i natychmiast potem odesłałem do Włoch, do Jesse'ego van Weerta i Jenny Chamberlain, aby Dean nie miał okazji ponownie przywrócić jej wspomnień. Potem planowałem wysłać ją na odwyk…

\- … a raczej do zakładu psychiatrycznego… - sprecyzowała słusznie Diana.

Seth kiwnął głową niechętnie, ale nie sprzeczał się, co do tego:

― To prawda… przez pewien czas rozważałem zamknięcie May w Maudsleyu albo mediolańskim szpitalu… myślałem, że będzie tam bezpieczna, nawet jeśli to bardzo drastyczne posunięcie. Umieszczenie jej w Mungu byłoby niemądre pod wieloma względami, przede wszystkim nie chciałem, żeby Belle miała wgląd do jej badań. W końcu jednak… nie musieliśmy cofać się do takiej ostateczności. Co do Deana, zamierzałem wydać go wprost do Azkabanu, uważając, że dystrybucja narkotyków to najłagodniejszy wyrok, jaki może go spotkać. Ale po raz kolejny: moje plany się nie powiodły… i wszyscy spotkaliśmy się na kotylionie.


End file.
